Revenge is so sweet
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

_16 août 1981._

James et Lily Potter avaient tout pour être heureux.

Ils avaient deux enfants merveilleux, Harry et Ryan Potter, des jumeaux, nés seulement à une minute d'intervalle. Harry, l'aîné, et était un mélange frappant de ses parents: les yeux verts émeraudes de sa mère et les cheveux et le visage de son père faisaient de lui un enfant adorable qui promettait de devenir un très beau jeune homme dans le futur. Son frère jumeau au contraire était le portrait craché de son père, à la fois physiquement et au niveau du caractère. Alors que Harry démontrait un caractère calme et réfléchi, ne pleurait presque jamais et était très sage, Ryan lui était un bébé turbulent qui réclamait sans cesse l'attention de ses parents et adorait esquisser des sourires et faire le pitre. Oui, décidément une version miniature de James Potter, un futur maraudeur en puissance, comme plaisantaient son père et ses oncles.

En cette chaude matinée d'août, les deux parents se rendaient à Poudlard, où ils avaient été convoqués par Albus Dumbledore pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore. Ils avaient laissés leurs enfants sous les soins de Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, deux de leurs meilleurs amis, non sans crainte de la part de Lily qui n'avait pas une grande confiance dans les compétences des deux maraudeurs en ce qui concernaient ses enfants. Après tout, eux deux n'avaient toujours pas vraiment grandi depuis Poudlard, et même si Sirius s'était quelque peu amélioré depuis que lui aussi était papa, il avait conservé sa flamme de Maraudeur.

Et puis, elle avait peur qu'ils n'essaient déjà de corrompre les jumeaux, surtout Ryan.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. A leur grande surprise, ils aperçurent que les Londubat étaient présents.

- Franck, Alice, s'exclama James. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? demanda-t-il après les avoir salués. Les Londubat étaient des amis très proches, Alice était une des meilleures amies de Lily et elle et son mari étaient Aurors comme James et Sirius. Et tous faisaient partie de l'ordre du Phénix.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, mais apparemment il a négligé de nous donner son mot de passe et on attend que quelqu'un nous fasse entrer, expliqua Franck.

Alors que les deux mères se mirent à discuter de leurs progénitures respectives, James et Franck parlèrent travail et guerre. La situation du monde sorcier ne cessait de se dégrader, Voldemort amassait de plus en plus d'adeptes, et les morts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux alors que l'espoir d'une victoire s'amenuisait.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le professeur McGonagall arriva, son sourire sévère disparaissant quand elle aperçut ses quatre anciens élèves, accessoirement quatre Gryffondors qui faisaient sa fierté.

- Venez, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend, leur dit-elle. Sorbet au citron, indiqua-t-elle à la gargouille avec un petit plissement de lèvres qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux couples qui sourirent discrètement.

Ils montèrent en silence et arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. La directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit la porte du bureau et révéla Albus Dumbledore, chef de la résistance contre Voldemort, profondément admiré par les deux couples.

- Bonjour tout les monde, les accueillit-il avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Prenez un siège s'il vous plait, je dois vous faire part d'un sujet très important. Bonbon au citron? proposa-t-il aux quatre adultes. Seul James se servit, avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien, commença Dumbledore. Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu un entretien avec Sibylle Trelawney pour le poste de professeur de Divination. D'un mouvement commun Lily et Minerva esquissèrent une moue dédaigneuse qui semblait vouloir dire 'la divination n'est qu'une branche nébuleuse de la magie, pourquoi donc est-ce que cela est encore enseigné à Poudlard?'. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il continua son histoire.

- Le fait est que cette femme a fait une prophétie, une vraie prophétie, dit-il en insistant bien sur ces deux derniers mots. Or, cette prophétie vous concerne directement, voila pourquoi je vous ai convié ici ce matin.

- Qu'est ce que cela dit? demanda Alice avec une grande curiosité, parlant au nom de tout le monde.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous la montre, dit-il d'un ton plus grave.

Dumbledore sortit sa pensine et les cinq sorciers plongèrent dans le souvenir du directeur.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent, profondément choqués.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, professeur Dumbledore? demanda Lily, mettant au silence tendu qui régnait alors dans le bureau.

- Cela veut dire ma chère que ce sera Harry, Ryan ou Neville qui vaincra Voldemort, dit-il, d'un ton très grave.

_Godric's Hollow, 31 octobre 1981._

Harry et Ryan dormaient tranquillement dans leur chambre alors que leurs parents s'affairaient dans la maison avec nervosité. La nuit était tombée et faisait entrevoir la pleine lune. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils vivaient reclus à Godric's Hollow dans la demeure familiale des Potter, leur gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrew. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, pas tant que Voldemort constituerait une menace pour eux et leurs enfants, et cette attente les rendaient fous, en particulier James qui ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir se battre aux côtés de leurs amis, ou même, juste de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. L'inactivité n'avait jamais été son point fort. Et de savoir que les Londubat traversaient la même épreuve ne le réconfortait aucunement. Eux aussi vivaient en réclusion, sous le charme du gardien du secret, qui était Evana Black, meilleure amie de Lily et Alice et femme de Sirius.

Ce soir là, la nervosité était à son comble chez les Potter. James faisait les cent pas, incapable de trouver la moindre occupation qui le calmerait, contrairement à sa femme qui essayait de lire un livre sur le canapé. Agacée par son mari, elle s'exclama.

- James, s'il te plait cesse de gigoter comme ça, tu vas finir par me rendre folle!

Le dénommé James cessa de s'agiter, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, penaud. Sans dire un seul mot, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit soupir de lassitude, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre lui. Elle aussi était fatiguée et nerveuse, elle en aurait presque souhaité que quelque chose passe, pour que cesse cette attente. Tout, plutôt que ne pas savoir. Tout plutôt que ce suspens, cette attente, cette inactivité, elle en devenait presque folle. Et supporter James n'était pas chose facile. L'ancien Maraudeur qu'il était ne supportait pas de ne pas prendre part à l'action, et elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Soudain, leur cheminée s'anima et la tête de Sirius apparut, alarmée.

- Cornedrue, Peter n'est plus chez lui et il y a des traces de lutte. Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, dit-il avec précipitation. Les Potter levèrent la tête avec alarme et Lily dirigea un regard apeuré vers son mari. Celui-ci se leva avec détermination.

- Je vais le chercher avec toi Patmol, dit-il avec résolution. Je vais prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. Lily, tu restes avec les jumeaux, on va alerter l'ordre.

Après un dernier baiser James prit de la poudre de cheminette et rejoint Sirius. Lily, trop choquée n'avait même pas pu protester. Elle se rua alors dans la chambre de ses enfants, où la vue de leurs visages endormis la calma quelques instants. Qu'ils étaient mignons, endormis comme ça. Si paisibles, on aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu leur arriver.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre en bas et elle tressaillit violemment. Quelqu'un était entré chez eux, et une petite voix cruelle lui soufflait que ce n'étaient ni James ni Sirius ni même aucun membre de l'ordre.

Le bruit s'accentua, quelqu'un s'affairait et Lily pria de toutes ses forces pour que son mari ou quelqu'un ne vienne à leurs rescousses. Que pourrait-elle faire sinon elle seule pour défendre ses enfants.

La baguette en main, elle s'était rapprochée du lit d'Harry. Nerveuse, terrifiée même, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que le démon ne se montre. Elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à un seul cheveu de ses enfants, de ses bébés. Elle mourrait avant, elle s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

La porte vola en éclats, si fort, si brusquement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Un flot de lumière rouge siffla dans sa direction et la pénombre l'envahit.

La silhouette menaçante s'avança vers les deux enfants, qui s'étaient réveillés. Ryan pleurait mais Harry se contentait de fixer l'homme d'un air à la fois apeuré et surpris.

- Lequel de vous deux est censé avoir le pouvoir de me vaincre? Siffla l'homme, fixant les jumeaux avec haine et mépris. Peu importe, je ne compte prendre aucun risque.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers Harry, peut-être attiré par la couleur verte de ses yeux qui rappelait indubitablement la couleur de l'Avada Kedavra, et sans hésitation aucune, prononça le sort de la mort. Mais au lieu de tuer l'enfant, par un phénomène qu'on ne pourrait expliquer que des années plus tard, le sort rebondit sur celui qui l'avait lancé.

Voldemort lança un hurlement strident et s'évanouit en fumée. Un tas de cendres se déposa sur le sol.

Par une curieuse ironie du destin, le sort qui avait frappé Harry avait également rebondi sur son frère jumeau, et les deux frères arboraient à présent une cicatrice à l'identique. Un éclair sur le front.

Ryan se mit à pleurer sur le coup, peut-être sous l'effet de la douleur de la cicatrice ou alors parce qu'il avait vu sa mère tomber et ce méchant homme tenter d'attaquer son jumeau, nul n'aurait pu dire, alors qu'Harry lui regardait tout autour de lui. On aurait presque dit qu'il était inquiet, qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors que Lily était toujours inconsciente, deux adultes entrèrent dans la pièce, paniqués. James se rua vers sa femme qu'il crut morte pendant un quart de seconde alors que son meilleur ami vérifiait que les enfants allaient bien.

- Lily va bien elle est juste stupéfixée, dit James en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il la désenchanta aussitôt et l'aida à se relever. Elle n'avait rien, aucune égratignure, et c'était là l'essentiel. Tout le monde allait bien, Voldemort ne les avait pas eus.

- James les enfants, cria-t-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux et constaté la présence de son mari. Voldemort était là, il…

- James je ne comprends pas, dit lentement Sirius. Tes enfants vont bien, hormis une cicatrice sur leurs fronts. Ils ont l'air d'aller très bien.

Après avoir aidé sa femme à se lever, James et Lily se rendirent au chevet des jumeaux, qui regardaient tout les adultes présents, les yeux grands écarquillés. Leurs fronts arboraient un éclat rouge vivace, mais à part ça, ils avaient l'air en parfaite forme. Chacun des parents prit un des enfants dans leurs bras, et d'une voix ferme, James ordonna à Sirius d'aller immédiatement chercher Dumbledore.

- James regarde, dit alors Lily d'une petite voix, pointant du doigt un long objet en bois qui se trouvait sur le sol, prés d'un petit tas de cendres grisâtres.

James s'approcha sans dire mot et prit la baguette entre ses doigts. Il la scruta longuement, d'une main, Ryan commençant à s'agiter dans ses bras il posa la baguette sur la table de chevet et s'occupa de son fils.

- Attendons Dumbledore Lils, il saura nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pour l'instant, réjouissons nous d'être tous les quatre en bonne santé, et vivants.

Sa femme acquiesça faiblement de la tête et lui adressa un minuscule sourire. En silence, ils attendirent le directeur de Poudlard.

Celui-ci fit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un Sirius toujours très agité. Sans dire mot, Dumbledore se dirigea vers les enfants. Il examina d'abord Ryan, qui ne se calmait toujours pas, malgré les câlins de son père. Puis vers Harry, qu'il examina avec plus d'attention. Son front était plissé, ses yeux arboraient une lueur inhabituellement grave et triste. Mais Albus Dumbledore devait prendre une décision, très vite.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour tous les adultes ici présents, il rendit son verdict.

- Ryan a vaincu Voldemort. Il continua, ignorant les halètements qui sortirent en chœur de Lily, James et Sirius. Celui-ci lui a lancé le sort de la mort mais Ryan l'a rejeté et il a rejailli sur Voldemort qui s'est désintégré. Etant donné le lien spécial qui existe entre Ryan et son frère, tous les deux ont une cicatrice.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? murmura Lily. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne peut pas…

- C'est à cause de la prophétie, s'exclama James, le pouvoir que nous ne connaissons pas, c'est ça n'est ce pas? Ryan a un pouvoir que nous ignorons et cela lui a permis de vaincre Voldemort. Déjà la fierté semblait se répandre sur le visage de James. SON fils avait détruit le sorcier le plus maléfique depuis Grindelwald lui-même.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu pendant que les trois adultes essayaient d'assimiler tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Ryan Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du XXe siècle. Leur fils, son neveu, avait accompli ce prodige.

- Mais il est mort alors? demanda Sirius avec espoir. La guerre est terminée?

- Oui, la guerre est terminée, répondit énigmatiquement le vieux sorcier. Il faut que je vous laisse, je vais aller avertir le ministère.

_Une semaine plus tard._

La fête battait son plein. Les éclats de rire, discussions animées et musique se faisaient entendre. Tous les sorciers présents à Grimmauld Place, pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, fêtaient sans se priver la victoire de leur camp contre le sorcier le plus maléfique. Tout ça grâce à l'enfant des Potter, le garçon-qui-avait-vaincu comme le surnommaient déjà tous les journaux. Ryan Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Sauveur qui justement passait de bras en bras et se faisait cajoler sans modération aucune par tous les sorciers ici présents, tandis que son frère jumeau faisait la sieste dans la pièce d'à côté avec Neville Londubat et Elisabeth Black, fille d'Evana et Sirius qui avait un mois de moins que les deux petits garçons. Les trois enfants dormaient paisiblement, ignorant des réjouissances qui avaient lieu juste à côté, des différences de traitement qui commençaient à s'installer, si doucement qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles, ignorant de ce qui venait de se mettre en place et qui régiraient leurs vies pour les années à venir.

C'était une magnifique journée de novembre, au diapason de l'humeur du monde sorcier, qui semblait avoir tourné la page sur le moment le plus sombre de son histoire, et s'apprêtait à en tourner une nouvelle, sous l'égide d'un petit garçon si adorable, héritier d'une des plus vieilles et proéminentes familles d'Angleterre.

La vie est belle, et elle appartient à Ryan Sirius Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: en attendant Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 : en attendant Poudlard.**

_25 Août 1991._

Ce furent des éclats de rires provenant du jardin qui réveillèrent Harry ce matin là. Le jeune garçon de onze ans se retourna dans son lit, se débattant encore un peu pour demeurer dans les bras de Morphée.

Cependant les éclats de rire et de voix se firent plus forts, et Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière du jour balayait sa chambre qui était de taille moyenne et qui était, de manière surprenante pour un enfant de cet âge, vraiment très bien rangée. Les murs, aux couleurs rouge et or, étaient ornés d'étagères qui étaient recouvertes de livres de toute sorte. Son bureau était impeccablement propre, les quelques jouets qu'il avait étaient disposés avec ordre dans un coffre en bois tout prés de son lit. A première vue, il apparaissait qu'Harry Potter était un enfant extrêmement ordonné et soigné. Et un fan de la maison de Godric Gryffondor à en juger par les couleurs dominantes.

Péniblement, le jeune garçon sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin, d'où lui semblait provenir les bruits. La scène qu'il vit alors lui serra le cœur.

Ryan volait sur un balai tout comme son père et Sirius, et tout les trois semblaient follement s'amuser, insouciants. Ryan, comme les deux maraudeurs, adorait le Quidditch. Tout comme Harry également, mais ça, hormis Neville, Elisabeth, Remus, Tonks et les parents de cette dernière, personne ne le savait, tout simplement parce que personne ne s'était soucié de lui demander. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, ses parents avaient toujours présumé que parce qu'il aimait lire, Harry n'avait aucune inclination pour le Quidditch. Jamais donc son père ne lui avait proposé de jouer avec eux. Jamais son père n'avait fait l'effort de vouloir passer du temps avec son fils, ou même simplement de vouloir lui apprendre le sport le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Mais bien sur, tout cela s'expliquait facilement : Harry n'était pas Ryan. Le fils prodige, qui adorait le Quidditch et les farces, qui avait un caractère si ouvert, si sociable alors que Harry était plus réservé, plus timide.

Harry n'était pas celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

Harry avait beau fouillé dans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le moment précis où il avait cessé d'exister pour ses parents, où il leur était devenu complètement invisible. Peut-être était-il trop jeune pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, mais il lui semblait néanmoins se rappeler de moments passés avec ses parents, surtout sa mère, des moments heureux où il avait pu compter sur l'entière attention et affection de ses parents. Mais ces moments s'étaient espacés au fils du temps, et aujourd'hui, à onze ans, Harry ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait un regard chaleureux, aimant de ses parents qui n'aurait été adressé qu'à lui, et pas parce qu'ils l'avaient confondu avec son frère jumeau.

Il savait que ce n'était pas normal que des parents traitent leur enfant de cette manière, il voyait bien que Neville et Elisabeth par exemple ne subissaient pas ce genre de traitement. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas encore à leur en vouloir, après tout ils étaient ses parents et il les aimait, il trouvait que James et Lily étaient des personnes incroyables, très fortes, et s'ils agissaient de cette façon, il devait forcément y avoir une raison valable. Peut-être qu'il n'agissait pas de la bonne façon, peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Aussi il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de les impressionner en lisant beaucoup, en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la magie pour pouvoir les surprendre, faire naître sur leurs visages une lueur de fierté, une étincelle de joie parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, mais rien n'avait jamais marché. Ils continuaient de l'ignorer lui et de vénérer le sol que Ryan foulait.

Quand il avait produit son premier acte de magie 'accidentel' pour lequel il s'était entraîné pendant des heures, ses parents avaient cru que c'était Ryan, qui était présent dans la pièce, qui l'avait produit et l'avaient congratulé comme il se devait, avant d'avertir absolument toutes leurs connaissances que Ryan était plus ou moins un véritable miracle sur terre qui venait de faire voler une fourchette dans les airs.

Et Harry était resté tout seul dans la salle à manger, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux se remplissant de larmes devant cette scène. A 6 ans, il venait de comprendre que ses parents ne le voyaient plus.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il continuait à aimer ses parents, ainsi que son frère. Il pensait comprendre que son frère était très important, avait accompli quelque chose de véritablement extraordinaire, et il était fier de lui. Il était fier de savoir que son frère avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

Il aurait juste voulu que ses parents ne l'oublient pas sur le chemin.

Quelques mois auparavant, Harry avait pris une décision. Il avait décidé que quand il serait à Poudlard, tout changerait. Sûrement, une fois qu'il serait à l'école, les choses évolueraient dans un sens positif. Il aurait toutes les chances de prouver à ses parents qu'il valait quelque chose lui aussi, il les éblouirait, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il serait enfin heureux.

Il n'avait aucune préférence quand à la maison dans laquelle il se trouverait. Il était persuadé que le choix se porterait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor car il ne correspondait certainement pas aux critères des deux autres maisons, même s'il n'avait rien contre elles. Harry était en effet le premier Potter depuis longtemps à ne pas avoir de préjugés, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à subir le lavage de cerveau anti-Serpentard que son père avait infligé à son frère jumeau. Tout ce qu'Harry espérait, c'était de se trouver avec Elisabeth et Neville, ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais le mieux serait bien sur de se retrouver à Gryffondor, là ses parents seraient véritablement impressionnés, c'était évident. Là ils seraient fiers de lui.

Les trois enfants étaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui n'était finalement pas si surprenant étant donné les liens entre leurs parents respectifs qui vivaient quasiment ensembles, toujours à se rendre visite et à se voir, eux six et Remus Lupin, éternel célibataire. Tout trois avaient des caractères complètement différents mais qui au final se complétaient parfaitement.

Harry, assez réservé en apparence mais loyal et courageux, prêt à tout pour ses amis. Elisabeth au caractère de feu qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, et qui de prime abord pouvait paraître cassante et sarcastique mais qui dissimulait sous une forte carapace une grande gentillesse et générosité. Et Neville, toujours égal à lui-même, le boute-en-train de la bande, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Et quand à Peter Pettigrew, celui qui avait trahi les Potter des années auparavant, il avait été attrapé par Sirius et Franck la nuit où les jumeaux Potter avaient été attaqués en train d'essayer de s'enfuir. Depuis il coulait des jours heureux à Azkaban.

Tel était l'environnement dans lequel avait grandi Harry James Potter. En apparence parfait, en pratique un peu moins quand même.

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées et se prépara. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour aller chercher leurs fournitures pour Poudlard, en compagnie des Black et des Londubat, et Harry se réjouissait de voir ses deux amis. Le soleil brillait dehors, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait passer un peu de temps à Fleury et Bott.

Il descendit au bout d'environ trente minutes. Sa mère se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de faire un petit déjeuner, ou plutôt un casse-croûte pour les trois garçons dans le jardin. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit l'enfant entrer dans la cuisine.

- Tu as déjà fini de jouer Ryan ? demanda-t-elle avant de voir que ce n'était pas Ryan mais Harry. Oh, dit-elle, désappointée, tu es déjà levé ?

Harry fit l'impasse sur le fait qu'il était plus de onze heures du matin et qu'ils devaient tous être au chaudron baveur pour midi. Il se demanda alors si ses parents l'auraient réveillé s'il ne s'était pas levé de lui-même. Quelque part, il ne préférait pas connaître la réponse.

- Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui sur la table, il se dirigea vers le placard en sortit quelque chose à grignoter avant le repas de midi. Une fois servi il alla s'asseoir à la table de cuisine où sa mère était affairée à préparer quelque chose. En silence, il commença à manger. Le silence ne le dérangeait jamais, mais celui-là lui semblait lourd et tendu, malsain et pas naturel.

- Ça va ? demanda sa mère après quelques efforts. C'était dans des situations pareilles que Lily Potter sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs relations avec leur fils aîné. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile de parler à son propre enfant, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'il n'était pas Ryan. Qu'il n'était pas le petit prodige qui avait vaincu Voldemort, celui qui avait débarrassé la communauté sorcière d'une des plus grandes menaces qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. A côté de Ryan, Harry en était presque inintéressant, aussi honteux que cela soit.

Et elle détestait voir Harry, car au final, il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne mère que ça. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Lily Potter née Evans n'aimait pas, c'était que quelqu'un puisse lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait faire des erreurs.

Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers sa mère. C'était pour des petits moments comme ça qu'il vivait, qu'il attendait, qu'il continuait de croire que les choses pouvaient évoluer.

- Oui ça va maman, dit-il en insistant sans s'en rendre compte sur le dernier mot. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, et tenta de continuer à parler. Après tout, combien d'opportunités de parler à sa mère tout seul, et qu'elle l'écoute, aurait-il avant de partir à Poudlard ? C'était une chance de se rapprocher, de créer un lien, même ténu.

- J'ai commencé à lire un livre très intéressant hier soir, dit-il, fixant sa mère du regard. Celle-ci hochait la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle écoutait, et revigoré, il continua. C'est sur l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses quatre…

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit grand et fit entrer son père, son frère et son parrain. Harry sentit distinctement sa chance s'envoler et baissa la tête avec découragement. Comme prévu, toute l'attention de sa mère se dirigea vers son autre fils, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et Harry retomba dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce commencèrent à discuter avec animation, James et Sirius vantant les nombreuses qualités de Ryan sur un balai et Harry ne prononça pas un seul mot. Quand Ryan fut enfin prêt, tous purent partir rejoindre les Londubat et le reste de la famille Black au Chaudron Baveur.

- Ton frère est ennuyeux, se plaignit Elisabeth Black. Ça fait une heure qu'on est dans cette boutique de Quidditch, je n'en peux plus ! Si ça continue, je vais le frapper avec le dernier Nimbomachin chose jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure !

Neville acquiesça de la tête et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux deux. Il avait beau apprécier ce sport, il y avait des limites au temps qu'on pouvait passer à admirer des balais. Et cela faisait bien véritablement une heure qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans ce magasin.

- Je sais, admit-il, j'aurais voulu aller chez Fleury et Bott pour regarder les livres, mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible.

- Je vais aller voir maman pour lui demander si elle peut nous emmener, dit alors la seule fille du trio d'un ton catégorique. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup le Quidditch, et en plus elle a l'air de s'ennuyer.

Cinq minutes plus tard Elisabeth revenait avec Evana Black qui avait l'air ravie d'avoir la chance de sortir du magasin de sport.

- Venez les enfants, dit-elle gaiement, j'ai dit à vos parents qu'on allait chez Fleury et Bott et qu'on les rejoindrait dans une heure chez Florian Fortarôme. Vous allez avoir tout le temps de regarder ce que vous voulez.

Tous les quatre se dépêchèrent de sortir et de se rendre dans leur boutique préférée. Elisabeth Black, en digne descendante de Rowena Serdaigle qu'elle était, adorait, tout comme Harry lire et en apprendre plus, et Neville et Harry étaient persuadés qu'elle atterrirait à Serdaigle. Neville lui n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, mis à part des livres de botanique ou d'histoire, mais n'aimant pas particulièrement le Quidditch, il préférait largement se trouver à Fleury et Bott avec ses deux meilleurs amis, au lieu de rester avec un Ryan Potter pour qui il n'avait qu'une tolérance limitée.

Elisabeth et Neville n'osaient le dire à Harry, mais ils n'aimaient pas vraiment Ryan qu'ils trouvaient tout simplement insupportable. Il était toujours en train de vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui, de faire des farces pas si drôles que ça, et la seule chose dont il pouvait parler était le Quidditch, ou les farces qu'il ferait subir aux Serpentards et à Rogue. Vraiment très intéressant.

En réalité, Ryan était très proche d'Emmett Black, le frère d'Elisabeth, un an plus jeune qu'elle, et qui tentait de copier tout ce que faisait Ryan. C'était son premier groupie, si on pouvait dire. Les deux jeunes garçons passaient tout leur temps ensemble, à jouer au Quidditch ou planifier leurs premières blagues dont les victimes étaient bien souvent Harry, qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Il lui aurait été inutile de se plaindre, ce n'était pas comme si ses parents auraient réprimandés Ryan, au contraire ils trouvaient cela hilarant et nombre de fois James avait loué l'esprit de Maraudeur de son fils cadet, enchanté de voir en lui sa relève.

L'heure passa beaucoup moins vite que prévu. Au bout de vingt minutes et alors que tout les trois étaient en train de regarder _une histoire de Poudlard_, Ryan suivis d'Emmett et de tout les parents débarquèrent dans le magasin, à la recherche d'Evana et des autres enfants.

- Ryan a faim, dit alors Lily, la main sur l'épaule de son fils. On va acheter les manuels des enfants puis aller chez Florian Fortarôme.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais personne ne s'y méprit.

- Mais maman, intervint alors Elisabeth, s'avançant d'un pas, on voudrait encore rester un peu ici, Ryan a passé plus d'une heure dans le magasin de Quidditch !

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Neville. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille essayait de cette façon de déroger aux envies du survivant, mais cela n'avait jamais marché dans le passé.

- Et bien tu aurais du venir plus tôt dans ce magasin alors au lieu de te plaindre comme ça, dit alors son père d'un ton ferme. Tu as entendu Lily, je suis sur que tout le monde ici a faim, alors on va se dépêcher de sortir d'ici.

Evana tapota l'épaule de sa fille comme pour la consoler mais ne pipa mot et les parents achetèrent les manuels des futurs élèves de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quand il veut ? Maugréa Elisabeth, alors que tous se rendaient vers la glacerie. Elle et les deux garçons fermaient la marche, portant leurs manuels plus ceux de Ryan qui avait déclaré être fatigué après sa séance de Quidditch au matin, et Harry pour faire plaisir à ses parents avait proposé de les lui porter.

Alors qu'Elisabeth le fixait comme si elle attendait une réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois dans le passé, et Harry était à court de réponses qui pourraient convaincre la jeune prodige. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard, les choses changeraient. De cela il était sur, et il attendait avec impatience le premier septembre.


	3. Chapter 3: la répartition

**Chapitre 2 : la répartition.**

- Ryan, il faut que tu descendes mon chéri on va être en retard à King's Cross ! cria Lily Potter d'une voix douce du bas des escaliers.

- Attends Lily je vais voir ce que fait notre champion, intervint alors Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et Harry l'entendit rapidement ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Ryan et s'exclamer, 'alors qu'est ce que tu fous Ryan ? Même le Poudlard Express ne t'attendra pas !'.

Harry poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi la nuit précédente, trop excité à l'idée d'aller enfin à la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Europe, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. A croire que son frère le faisait exprès. Ryan Potter n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité, mais il y avait des limites tout de même…

A côté de lui, il sentait Elisabeth et Neville s'agiter, et plus particulièrement la jeune fille, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son impatience et son exaspération. Mais face à tous les parents elle ne pouvait rien dire, et cela augmentait sa mauvaise humeur. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Elisabeth Black ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Alors Harry, nerveux, lui demanda alors Remus, qui s'était approché des enfants pour tenter de les calmer. Remus, même s'il était le parrain de Ryan, avait toujours été beaucoup plus proche d'Harry, avec qui il partageait plus ou moins les mêmes traits de caractère. Et puis, il voyait bien que Harry souffrait de sa solitude, et quelque part il lui rappelait l'enfant lycanthrope qu'il avait été, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, sans jamais personne à qui parler. Mais heureusement pour lui, Harry n'était pas tout à fait seul. Remus avait déjà essayé de parler à James et Lily qui rejetaient ses remarques avec indifférence. Il avait fini par abandonner, mais avait tenté de compenser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry adressa un petit sourire à son oncle, qui était assurément un de ses adultes préférés.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, lui confia-t-il. J'ai hâte d'assister aux cours, et de savoir dans quelle maison je serai !

- Et bien pour ça il faudrait peut-être que ton babouin de frère se décide à daigner nous rejoindre nous pauvres mortels pour qu'ENFIN on puisse y aller ! S'exclama Elisabeth avec mauvaise humeur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et arborant un air mi boudeur mi colérique, ce qui fit rire les trois garçons autour d'elle.

- Quand on parle de l'hippogriffe, on en voit la queue, dit soudainement Neville qui souriait toujours de l'éclat de son amie. En effet, Sirius suivi de Ryan descendait les escaliers.

- Allez les enfants dépêchez vous on va être en retard, s'exclama alors James en direction des trois enfants, et Harry crut bien qu'Elisabeth allait exploser, de la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles, mais fort heureusement, elle réussit à se retenir. Cependant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Harry l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe 'crétin de survivant…trop bien pour être à l'heure…m'énerve…'. Neville adressa un clin d' œil à son meilleur ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se rendaient à Poudlard !

Toute la petite bande arriva à 10h55 sur le quai du Poudlard Express et les parents se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir à leurs enfants tout en leur faisant une multitude de recommandations.

- Tu nous écris dés ce soir d'accord mon poussin, disait Lily à Ryan qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras, au grand dam de ce dernier qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son image.

- Ecris-moi Harry d'accord, demandait Remus à son neveu. Celui-ci lui promit de lui écrire très régulièrement et Remus finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

- Fais attention Harry, travaille bien et ne suis pas les traces de ton père et de Sirius, lui recommanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lunard je serais sage, dit Harry. Il se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses parents, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés avec Ryan et Lily se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de monter dans le train. Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, et tristement, il s'exécuta. Neville et Elisabeth se dépêchèrent de le suivre pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Ils finirent par trouver un compartiment vide tout au fond du train et s'installèrent en silence. Aucun des deux amis n'osait faire de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, et tout deux cherchaient désespérément un moyen de distraire leur ami.

- On y est enfin ! Finit par dire Neville, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Dans quelques heures on sera à Poudlard !

Harry lui sourit, mais ne dit rien, et le silence une nouvelle fois s'imposa. Ce fut Elisabeth qui rompit la glace.

- Bon allez on s'en fout de tes parents ou de ton frère ! On est en route pour Poudlard, comme on en a parlé des milliers de fois, alors il faut qu'on passe un voyage mémorable ! Partie de cartes explosives !

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, personne ne vint les déranger, sauf des préfets qui venaient s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Les trois amis jouèrent aux cartes explosives, s'empiffrèrent de sucreries en tout genre et tentèrent d'imaginer, une nouvelle fois, comment serait Poudlard et dans quelle maison ils seraient répartis. Ils savaient que les chances étaient maigres qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, après tout ils avaient tout les trois des caractères très différents, mais pourtant ils espéraient. Le pire scénario étant que tous les trois se retrouve dans des maisons différentes, ou pour Elisabeth, qu'elle se retrouve avec Ryan mais sans ses deux amis. Et dans ce cas là elle avait déjà juré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle porterait plainte auprès de Dumbledore et qu'elle le harcèlerait jusqu'à qu'il l'envoie dans une autre maison.

Bientôt le train s'arrêta et les trois enfants sortirent du train. De loin, Harry vit son frère en compagnie d'un rouquin avec qui il discutait avec animation. Ils s'avancèrent vers le lac, où Hagrid, qu'Harry connaissait de réputation, les attendait. Après son petit discours, Harry, Elisabeth et Neville montèrent dans une barque où se trouvait déjà une petite fille aux cheveux très broussailleux.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle. Les trois autres élèves se présentèrent également, et quand Harry lui eut dit son nom, Hermione le regarda avec un air intrigué.

- Tu es le frère de Ryan Potter ? demanda-t-elle. Quand il eut acquiescé de la tête, elle poursuivit. J'ai rencontré ton frère dans le train, il est…enfin il a une sacré personnalité, dit-elle avec embarrassement.

- Tu peux le dire c'est un crétin, dit Elisabeth d'une voix imperturbable, alors qu'Harry lui jetait un regard d'avertissement.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, mais voyant la tête d'Harry, elle changea vite de sujet.

- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi je ne sais pas, j'ai lu une histoire de Poudlard et Serdaigle semble très bien. A ses mots, Elisabeth hocha triomphalement de la tête, mais Hermione ne remarqua rien. Très vite les quatre enfants discutèrent tranquillement de Poudlard, pour essayer d'évacuer le stress qui montait.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée du château, ils furent accueillis par une femme qu'Harry connaissait plutôt bien. C'était une amie de leurs parents, et elle était très gentille avec Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de redevenir la stricte et sévère professeur que tout le monde connaissait.

- Bienvenue à tous, commença-t-elle. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et vice directrice de Poudlard. Dans quelques instants vous entrerez dans la grande salle pour être répartis dans une des maisons de Poudlard, qui sont au nombre de quatre : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera votre famille durant toutes vos études ici. Vos succès lui rapporteront des points, vos échecs lui en feront perdre. Je reviens dans quelques instants, et là vous serez répartis.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle une fois qu'elle eut franchi l'immense porte qui menait à la grande salle. Harry sentit Neville s'agiter à côté de lui, tandis qu'Elisabeth expliquait à Hermione en quoi consistait la répartition, rassurant ainsi la jeune sorcière.

Harry parcourut la masse d'élèves se trouvant prés de lui. Son frère se trouvait à sa gauche, il était au centre d'un petit groupe et parlait avec animation de Quidditch, quand soudain il fut interrompu.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est ce que nous avons là, dit d'une voix lente un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et au menton pointu, qui se dirigeait lentement, flanqué de ce qui semblait être deux énormes gorilles, en direction de Ryan, qui releva le menton et arbora une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noisettes. Ne serait-ce pas Ryan Potter, le survivant ? commenta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? S'interposa le rouquin d'un ton rude.

- Des tâches de rousseur, des robes de seconde main et un air niais, inutile de me dire qui tu es la belette, répondit Malfoy avec mépris. Pour ton information sache que ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse.

- Et qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? demanda d'un ton bravache le survivant. Il n'y a pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres à qui tu peux lécher les pieds ici comme ton père !

Cette remarque arracha des rires à tous les enfants ici présents qui comprenaient de quoi il s'agissait. Draco rougit fortement en entendant cela et ses yeux s'emplirent de colère. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand son attention se porta sur un élève qui le fixait avec curiosité.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère Potter, dit-il avec une voix intriguée. Harry rougit en entendant cela, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Laisse Harry en dehors de ça, dit Ryan en s'avançant d'un pas. Cependant Draco ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de fixer les jumeaux tour à tour, l'air imperturbable. Puis, quand il entendit le professeur McGonagall il s'éloigna.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais la réponse de Ryan l'emplit de colère. C'était comme si Harry n'était pas assez important, assez bien pour se défendre tout seul, qu'il avait à tout prix besoin de l'intervention de son frère si célèbre, si puissant. C'était précisément ce genre d'attitude qu'il ne supportait plus.

Le mal était fait, désormais tous les regards étaient fixés sur Harry, qui entendait les murmures autour de lui s'amplifier. 'J'ignorais que Ryan Potter avait un frère…un frère jumeau qui plus est…il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…il a aussi une cicatrice…c'est bizarre…'

- Ne fais pas attention Harry ce sont tous des idiots, lui dit Elisabeth, jetant à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et qui fixaient son ami d'un peu trop prés des regards froids qui en découragèrent plus d'un de s'approcher.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et la répartition commença.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers un tabouret qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs. Sur ce tabouret se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout rabougri. Harry, Elisabeth et Neville sourirent en le voyant, mais c'était un sourire craintif. Il avaient tellement attendus, et maintenant, où le Choixpeau allait-il les placer ?

_Je n' suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s' fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu' moi._  
_Les hauts-d' forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl' figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle_ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle_ vous accueillera peut-être  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

_(Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)._

La répartition commença. La première à être répartie fut une petite fille aux tresses blondes et à l'air apeuré. Hannah Abbott atterrit ainsi à Poufsouffle. Puis tout se déroula très vite.

Et ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth Black.

Le Choixpeau prit son temps, mais au final, comme les deux garçons l'avaient prédit de nombreuses fois durant leurs enfances, il l'envoya à Serdaigle.

Harry et Neville applaudirent à tout rompre et adressèrent à leur meilleure amie un immense sourire, qu'elle leur retourna. Une fois assise à la table des bronze et or, elle adressa à Neville et Harry un sourire d'encouragement.

Bientôt ce fut au tour de Neville. Le Choixpeau avait à peine touché son crâne qu'il hurlait Gryffondor. Neville reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table or et rouge avec hésitation, puis s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui elle aussi avait été répartie chez les lions. Harry pouvait voir clairement que Neville était déçu de ne pas être avec Elisabeth.

Il fallait s'en douter, raisonna Harry. Neville n'aime pas vraiment étudier ou lire, il a plus sa place à Gryffondor.

Puis ce fut le nom d'Harry qui fut appelé. Comme dans le hall d'entrée un peu plus tôt, Harry sentit les murmures affluer autour de lui, les regards pleins de curiosité, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'était pas que le frère de Ryan Potter par Merlin !

Harry se dirigea vers le Choixpeau avec crainte. C'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis des années. Une fois prés du professeur McGonagall, il s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Hum, qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Oh mon dieu mais c'est vraiment très intéressant. De très rares capacités, du courage, énormément de courage mais Gryffondor n'est pas la maison pour toi. De la loyauté, mais pas assez. Tu aimes travailler dur et tu es très intelligent, mais tu as surtout envie de faire tes preuves, tu as soif de reconnaissance et tu as beaucoup d'ambition enfouie en toi, et surtout, je vois beaucoup de pouvoir. Fais très attention à toi, mais incontestablement la meilleure maison pour toi sera…_

_SERPENTARD !_

Un silence de mort retomba dans la grande salle. Avec hésitation, Harry se rendit vers la table des verts et argents, n'osant rencontrer les regards de ses amis. Il s'assit à côté d'une fille blonde, une première année, Daphné quelque chose. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire poli, puis retourna à la conversation qu'elle avait avec une autre fille de première année.

_Mes parents vont me tuer_, pensa ce dernier avec désespoir. _Mon père hait les Serpentards, et il va penser que je suis maléfique comme eux ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire !_

Il ne fut pas surpris quand le Choixpeau envoya son frère à Gryffondor, ainsi que son ami roux, Ronald Weasley. La répartition fut bientôt finie, et après un discours pour le moins étrange du directeur, le repas commença.

- Salut je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, et toi c'est Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? lui demanda alors brusquement un garçon noir aux yeux en amande qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit Harry sans jamais lever la tête de son assiette. Il avait peur de rencontrer les regards de Neville et Elisabeth, cette dernière qui se trouvait à la table juste à côté.

Sa rentrée à Poudlard ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme il l'espérait. Tout d'abord il était séparé de ses deux amis, scénario qui ne l'avait que très rarement effleuré, et en plus il se retrouvait à Serpentard et allait probablement devoir subir les foudres de ses parents et leur déception. Il allait devoir travailler encore plus dur pour leur prouver qu'il méritait aussi leur amour et leur fierté.

_Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais_, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_


	4. Chapter 4: premiers mois à Poudlard

**Chapitre 3: premiers mois à Poudlard.**

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça Potter ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de nervosité. Il aurait du se douter que tôt ou tard sa meilleure amie le rattraperait. Il avait cependant espéré un peu de répit. Après tout il n'était que 8h47 du matin de leur deuxième journée de rentrée.

Elisabeth Black était très forte. Mais après tout il n'aurait jamais du en douter.

Il se retourna, et fit face à une jeune fille très en colère. Ses cheveux noirs habituellement détachés et lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos étaient aujourd'hui relevés en un chignon strict, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui du professeur McGonagall. Ses yeux bleus saphir lançaient des éclairs, et Harry se surprit à souhaiter que sa mort soit rapide et sans douleur.

- Oh salut Eli ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix toute faible, fixant le sol qui apparemment avait l'air fascinant. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la jeune fille se rapprocher de lui.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Potter, dit-elle lentement. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joue à nous ignorer de cette façon Neville et moi, mais à moins que tu n'ais une excellente explication, ça va cesser tout de suite !

Harry releva lentement les yeux, et croisant le regard de son amie, celle-ci s'adoucit. Voyant qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, elle reprit la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce parce que oui, de temps en temps elle était capable de ne pas crier et s'énerver. C'est à cause de la réaction de tes parents ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire amer. A vrai dire, la beuglante de ses parents, il l'avait attendu avec anxiété, il était surpris que ce n'ait pas été pire. Les connaissant, ils auraient pu exiger une autre répartition, ou carrément le renier. Non, ils s'étaient juste contentés de l'humilier en face de toute l'école, et de révéler à la face du monde à quel point ils se souciaient peu de leur fils aîné. Rien de bien grave.

Tout ça sous l'œil narquois de Ryan, qui lui avait eu droit aux félicitations et à la fierté de Lily et James Potter.

- Tes parents sont des idiots, reprit-elle, et tôt ou tard ils finiront bien par voir que tu vaux dix mille fois plus que ton crétin de frère.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour toi que je sois à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il avec tristesse. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme si c'était une maladie.

- C'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça ! S'exclama Elisabeth soulagée de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ces stupides préjugés, après tout, je suis intelligente moi ! Regarde ma tante Andromeda et mon oncle Ted, ils étaient tout les deux à Serpentard et ce sont de formidables sorciers, très gentils et hors de toutes ces idioties sur les sangs-purs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu quelques sorciers maléfiques dans cette maison que tout les Serpentards sont maléfiques ! Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour savoir ça !

Harry eut un petit rire, et Elisabeth le rejoignit. Voyant qu'il allait mieux, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et tout les deux se rendirent à leur premier cours commun, Botanique avec le professeur Chourave.

- Tu comptais m'éviter encore longtemps comme ça ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry, toujours embarrassé par son attitude de ces derniers jours. Il aurait du s'en douter que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tomber si facilement. Tu sais si Neville…commença-t-il avec hésitation.

- Neville s'en fout également que tu sois à Serpentard, il est juste déçu comme moi que nous soyons tous les trois séparés. Mais je dois avouer que je préfère ma maison à la sienne. Tu imagines, te retrouver avec ton frère, dit-elle avec une fausse expression d'horreur sur le visage. J'en tremble d'avance !

Harry se rembrunit, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas oublié la petite confrontation qu'il avait eue avec son frère la veille.

Une fois que la situation se fut éclaircie entre eux deux, Elisabeth entreprit d'expliquer à son meilleur ami à quoi ressemblait la maison Serdaigle et ses condisciples. Un peu trop sérieux, mais avec du potentiel fut son verdict.

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite sa meilleure amie. A vrai dire, il était soulagé de la réaction de cette dernière, et se rendait compte, avec le recul, que sa réaction initiale avait été stupide. Bien sur que Neville et Elisabeth n'arrêteraient pas de lui parler juste parce qu'il faisait partie de la maison verte et argent. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et ce n'était pas un petit détail comme ça qui allait changer les choses entre eux. Harry fit une note mentale d'aller s'excuser dés qu'il le pouvait auprès de Neville, même s'il se doutait bien que le Gryffondor ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Des trois, Neville était celui qui avait le caractère le plus facile. Toujours en train de sourire, de vouloir rendre service, il savait cependant répliquer si on l'embêtait, comme Ryan avait pu le constater quand ils étaient enfants.

Elisabeth elle avait un caractère beaucoup plus difficile. Elle ignorait les sens du mot tact ou subtilité, parce qu'après tout, ça servait à quoi dans un monde de brutes. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne se cachait pas pour le montrer avec force et vigueur, mais elle était assez réfléchie, héritière de Rowena Serdaigle oblige de par sa mère, pour savoir quand éviter une confrontation qui ne tournerait de toute façon pas en sa faveur, et cela concernait surtout le cas Ryan. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et était d'une franchise presque déconcertante, surtout pour des personnes qui ne la connaissait pas ou très peu. Mais c'était précisément pour ces traits de caractère que les deux garçons l'adoraient. Ryan un peu moins quand même.

_J'ai été stupide de réagir de cette façon_, pensa-t-il une fois de plus. _Je n'ai déjà pas d'amis dans ma maison, et ma famille me déteste, alors il faudrait que j'évite de perdre les deux seules personnes qui tiennent à moi._

Il était vrai que sa rentrée dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard ne s'était pas déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices. Il semblait que tout le monde l'évitait, mis à part Blaise Zabini qui se montrait amical, mais sans plus, et la plupart de son temps de toute façon traînait avec Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis et deux premières années qui, dés qu'elles apercevaient Harry, le regardaient avec la plus grande suspicion possible.

Le reste des étudiants lui était clairement hostiles, excepté Draco Malfoy, mais quand à lui, Harry ignorait quoi en penser. Il passait son temps à observer Harry avec un air indéchiffrable, et cela énervait plus Harry qu'autre chose. Et puis bon, les Malfoy n'avaient pas une excellente réputation chez les Potter.

Et puis, la beuglante de ses parents n'avait pas amélioré son image auprès des verts et argents. Les insultes qu'avait proférées son père à l'encontre des Serpentards n'avaient pas fait plaisir à ses condisciples qui l'avaient dévisagé avec une grande froideur et un mépris certain.

Harry Potter ne vivait pas la rentrée qu'il avait tant attendue.

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère, fort agréable il fallait bien l'avouer, que les semaines se déroulèrent pour les trois jeunes sorciers. Neville ne se fit pas prier pour pardonner le comportement d'Harry et tous les trois reprirent leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Les cours étaient passionnants, Harry s'en rendit très vite compte, et il semblait que son point fort serait, comme ça avait été le cas pour son père, la métamorphose. Il était en effet toujours le premier à réussir les tâches que leurs assignait le professeur McGonagall avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Mais Harry excellait dans toutes les autres classes, et en compagnie d'Elisabeth, et quelque fois de Neville, il travaillait très dur, et très vite il apparut que sa seule concurrente sérieuse pour la première place serait Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et amie de Neville.

Les trois sorciers se retrouvaient souvent dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, seul terrain neutre. Il était en effet inconcevable que Harry puisse faire rentrer un Gryffondor dans les cachots et inversement. Au contraire à Serdaigle, comme leur avait très vite expliqué Elisabeth, il était fréquent de voir des étudiants d'autres maisons, mais surtout pour travailler. Et cela ne pouvait qu'arranger Harry, de cette façon il passait le moins de temps possible dans les cachots humides, où pour lui la situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Plus ou moins tout le monde l'évitait, et même Draco Malfoy au bout de deux semaines avait cessé de le scruter en permanence.

La situation se transforma lors d'un cours de Potions, le jour d'Halloween.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup ce cours. Tout d'abord il était avec les Gryffondors, et donc son frère, qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour l'embêter. Deuxièmement, le professeur le détestait.

Comme à l'accoutumée il s'était assis à côté de Neville et d'Hermione, qui était toujours très polie avec lui. Mais à son grand dam, devant lui se trouvait son frère et deux de ses laquais, comme Elisabeth avait très vite très gentiment surnommé Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

Ce jour là, Rogue, après quelques remarques perfides à l'encontre des jumeaux Potter, leur donna à préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles, et Harry, Hermione et Neville se mirent au travail avec diligence.

Devant eux en revanche, Ryan, Ron et Seamus ne prenaient pas leur travail avec autant de sérieux, et Harry se rendit compte que les trois garçons, au lieu de faire leur potion, consultaient un magazine de Quidditch avec commentaires inclus. Rogue ne remarquait rien car il était trop occupé à discuter avec Malfoy, mais il allait forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose, et Harry s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire descendre Ryan Potter de son petit nuage, c'était bien Severus Rogue.

Alors qu'Harry était occupé à couper les épines de porc-épic en morceaux de taille égale, il entendit soudain le professeur de potions se rapprocher.

- Alors Potter, qu'est ce que nous avons là, dit le professeur, et d'un mouvement vif il avait saisi le magazine de Ryan, qui le regardait d'un air de défi. Décidément vous êtes le portrait de votre père, aussi arrogant et stupide, dit-il avec un air de satisfaction dans les yeux.

- Mon père n'est ni arrogant ni stupide Snivellus, cracha avec mépris Ryan, et Harry se frappa le front, n'en revenant pas que son frère s'autorise un tel comportement devant un professeur. Quel idiot, murmura-t-il.

Cependant, Rogue entendit la remarque d'Harry et se méprit sur son destinataire.

- Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'un idiot Potter moins célèbre mais tout aussi stupide que son frère, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Non professeur, intervint alors brusquement Hermione. Je pense que la remarque d'Harry ne s'adressait pas à vous, mais plutôt à son frère, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Rogue la regarda avec un air mauvais, puis fixa Harry, qui essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible, alors que son frère était passé sur mode moqueur. Il pensait vraisemblablement qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et que c'était son frère qui prendrait tout le blâme.

- C'est peut-être le cas Miss Granger, finit par dire Rogue d'une voix traînante. Néanmoins les deux Potter viendront me rendre visite en retenue la semaine prochaine.

- Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il retournait vers son bureau.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, et avant qu'il n'ait pu remercier Hermione pour son intervention, son frère et ses deux laquais devant s'étaient déjà retournés.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as défendu ? Elle est où ta loyauté envers les membres de ta propre maison ? Cracha Ryan en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit mais tint bon.

- Je ne l'ai pas défendu, affirma-t-elle, j'ai simplement indiqué au professeur Rogue qu'Harry n'avait pas cherché à l'insulter. Harry n'a pas à être puni parce qu'il a beaucoup plus de bon sens que toi, finit-elle avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis miss je sais-tout, dit alors Ron. Pas étonnant que tu n'ai pas d'amis hormis lui là, dit-il en pointant d'un doigt méprisant Neville qui rougit sous la colère. Personne ne t'aime ici, tu n'es qu'une bêcheuse arrogante ! Et en plus, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

- Retire tout de suite ça, dit alors Neville, se levant, et ce faisant renversant le chaudron qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait sorti sa baguette, et la pointait en direction de Weasley, qui était resté assis sur sa chaise. Rogue arriva alors.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor Mr Londubat et un zéro pour tous les trois. Vous rejoindrez les Potter en retenue la semaine prochaine.

- Mais Mr il avait…tenta de le défendre Harry, qui se tut vite devant l'air menaçant du professeur de Potions.

- Peu m'importe Potter, on ne menace pas un autre étudiant dans ma classe, même si c'est un idiot comme Weasley, dit-il avec mépris. Tous les six, vous pouvez partir.

Les six sortirent en silence de la classe, et avec tristesse, Harry vit Hermione partir en pleurant. Il se retourna et fit face à son frère qui souriait. La colère le submergea, et sans s'en rendre compte, il pointait sa baguette en direction de son frère.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Harry, le nargua Ryan avec un sourire arrogant sur son visage. Jamais tu ne pourra me battre, on est trois contre deux, et encore vous n'êtes que des amateurs. J'ai vaincu Voldemort moi ! dit-il alors que Ron et Seamus s'étaient positionnés à côté de lui, tels des gardes du corps. Neville aussi avait sorti sa baguette, et d'après l'air sur son visage, il ne dirait pas non à une petite bagarre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et lança sans attendre un locomotor mortis puissant à son frère qui en tomba à la renverse puis jeta un tarallentagra suivi d'un petrificus totalis à Seamus, tandis que Neville lui lança un petrificus totalis à Ron. Harry et Neville échangèrent un sourire ravi, avant de partir en courant. Quelques secondes après qu'ils aient disparu, Draco Malfoy sortait de la classe, pour regarder à la demande de Rogue qu'est ce qui produisait tout ce vacarme. Avec un petit sourire narquois, il tenta de voir dans quelle direction étaient partis les assaillants, avant de rentrer dans la classe en sifflotant.

- Tu crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? demanda Neville qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Tout deux avaient courus des cachots jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, et cela représentait une petite trotte.

- Même si c'est le cas, peu importe, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. Sa petite confrontation avec son jumeau, en lui permettant de se défouler, lui avait fait un bien fou, et il songea qu'il faudrait peut-être recommencer bientôt.

- Où penses-tu qu'Hermione soit allée ? demanda Neville, regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il espérait apercevoir la jeune sorcière. En entendant ce prénom, Harry se rembrunit. Son frère et ses acolytes étaient vraiment des dégénérés complets.

- Elle est probablement retournée à son dortoir, répondit-il, tentant de rassurer son ami. On ira la voir ce soir à la fête d'Halloween.

Mais Hermione ne se montra pas du reste de la journée, pas plus qu'au repas d'Halloween. Neville vint voir Harry alors que celui-ci discutait avec Elisabeth dans le hall d'entrée.

- Elle n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, leur chuchota-t-il. J'ai entendu Lavande et Parvati, deux filles de première année, expliqua-t-il, dire qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes des filles.

- On pourrait peut-être aller la chercher, proposa Harry, qui se sentait toujours mal de ce qui s'était passé au matin. Si Hermione était dans cet état, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait défendu. C'était une gentille fille qui n'avait pas mérité ces remarques.

Neville sourit, apparemment il espérait ce genre de réaction.

- Tu viens avec nous Elisabeth ? demanda-t-il, se retournant vers la Serdaigle, qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules et suivit les deux garçons.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement aux toilettes pour filles qui étaient désert. Excepté pour un des cabinets d'où provenaient des pleurs étouffés.

Neville s'avança vers le cabinet, et après quelques hésitations, toqua à la porte.

- Hermione c'est nous, euh, c'est Neville, Harry et Elisabeth. On est venu te chercher.

- Allez-vous--en, dit Hermione entre deux reniflements.

- Viens Granger, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par les propos d'un macaque en pleine puberté, intervint Elisabeth, se rapprochant de la porte. Ryan est un débile profond, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues si tu veux survivre ces sept prochaines années.

- Euh Eli ce n'est pas Ryan, c'est Ron Weasley qui l'a attaqué, la détrompa Harry.

- Peu importe, dit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. 'S'il est ami avec lui, c'est que malheureusement pour l'univers et la perpétuation de la race humaine il doit être bâti sur le même modèle.

- Allez viens Hermione, tu rates la fête d'Halloween et il parait qu'elle est super et la nourriture est excellente, tenta Harry. En plus tu dois avoir faim tu n'as rien mangé de la journée !

- C'est ça ton argumentation ? demanda Elisabeth avec incrédulité. Tu penses à autre chose que la nourriture ? Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.

- Vous les garçons vous êtes vraiment des estomacs sur pattes ! commenta Elisabeth.

Ils entendirent un éclat de rire dans les toilettes, et tous arborèrent simultanément le même sourire.

- Allez sors Hermione, la supplia Neville.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine, avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses yeux tout rouges. Mais elle souriait, et cela rassura les trois jeunes sorciers.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, se dandinant sur ses pieds. Elisabeth se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu viens juste de subir ton vaccin anti Ryan Potter, c'était douloureux, mais maintenant tu es prévenue ! Plaisanta Neville. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer.

- Allez viens on va retourner dans la grande salle, proposa Neville, qui menait la marche. Hermione acquiesça timidement de la tête, et tous suivirent Neville hors des toilettes.

Alors qu'ils tournaient sur leur gauche, dans un couloir sombre, Elisabeth renifla et s'arrêta net.

- Vous ne sentez rien de bizarre, dit-elle, le nez toujours plissé, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose.

Hermione et Neville firent non de la tête, mais Harry lui aussi sentait une odeur bizarre.

- On dirait que ça vient du côté opposé, venez on va voir. Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il repartait en arrière.

Les trois sorciers le suivirent, mais le regrettèrent assez vite.

Une odeur pestilentielle les frappa brusquement, un mélange subtil de ce qui semblait être des vieilles chaussettes et des toilettes mal entretenues. Dans le couloir qu'ils venaient juste de quitter se tenait un troll, très grand, encore plus qu'Hagrid. Sa peau était toute grise et son corps était couvert de verrues. Hermione poussa un petit cri devant ce spectacle, mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Il ne paniquait pas, contrairement à ses amis, mais il avait sorti sa baguette, et était prêt à se battre.

Le troll regarda dans leur direction et s'arrêta pour les examiner avec curiosité. Puis, remarquant peut-être que tous les quatre avaient sortis leurs baguettes et les pointaient dans sa direction, il commença à s'agiter et s'avança dans leur direction en laissant échapper des grognements menaçants.

Durant son enfance Harry avait passé de nombreux après-midi dans la bibliothèque des Potter ou des Black à dévorer toutes sortes de livres, et notamment ceux sur les forces du mal ou sur la défense. Il avait appris toute sorte de sorts, et même s'il n'avait pu apprendre à les jeter, il les avait retenus, en prévision du jour où il pourrait enfin faire de la magie.

Et il semblait bien qu'il était temps de mettre ce qu'il avait appris à exécution.

- _Reducto _! hurla-t-il en direction du troll. A sa grande surprise, le troll se désintégra sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint alors une voix que les quatre élèves connaissaient bien.

Hermione et Neville se tenaient juste derrière Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'Elisabeth s'était avancée tout prés de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ce fut elle qui répondit à la question du professeur Rogue.

- Nous nous rendions à la fête d'Halloween professeur quand nous avons rencontré un troll sur le chemin, et Harry lui a lancé un sort, qui apparemment l'a fait exploser, dit-elle d'une voix très calme, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'un élève de première année réussisse à détruire un troll des montagnes.

- Quel était ce sort ? demanda le professeur de Potions d'une voix menaçante, tout en se rapprochant du tas de cendre qui constituait dorénavant le troll.

- Reducto, dit Harry d'une voix forte. Il arrivait à peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Venait-il juste de tuer un troll ? Lui, Harry Potter ! Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas uniquement le frère de celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Lui aussi pouvait être puissant. Il sortit vite de ces pensées réjouissantes quand il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Bientôt, le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. Bonsoir Mrs Potter, Londubat et Mlles Granger et Black. Bien alors qu'avons-nous ici ?

- Il semble que Potter ait réussi à tuer un troll des montages, dit Rogue en se tournant vers le directeur. Elisabeth était restée aux côtés d'Harry et avait l'air très calme, alors qu'Hermione avait de grands yeux incrédules et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Neville lui essayait de garder son calme.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fixa sur Harry, et celui-ci se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise sous le regard bleuté perçant du sorcier. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci essayait de fouiller son âme.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore après un petit moment de silence qui avait rendu tout le monde inconfortable. Je suggère que cet incident ne s'ébruite pas, voulez-vous Mr Potter ? Cela avait tout l'air d'une requête, mais personne ne fut dupe. C'était un ordre, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le fait qu'Harry ait tué un troll tout seul se répande dans toute l'école.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Elisabeth Black d'une voix forte qui surprit tout le monde. Harry n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire.

Devant cette réplique si soudaine Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire qui disparut rapidement.

- Je pense qu'il est dans l'intérêt d'Harry de ne pas chercher à acquérir une certaine renommée qui lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, dit Dumbledore lentement, mais d'une voix ferme, parcourant du regard les quatre enfants.

Harry frissonna sous ce regard, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le vieux sorcier l'avait toujours mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque fois quand il était enfant, quand il était venu voir Ryan. Jamais le directeur de Poudlard ne lui avait prêté la moindre attention, comme la plupart des adultes à vrai dire. Mais chez lui il y avait quelque chose de différent. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Harry, même si ce n'était que très rarement, c'était un regard presque calculateur, inquisiteur.

- Très bien, finit-il par acquiescer sans vraiment de regrets. A bien y réfléchir, personne ne le croirait, ou alors on penserait qu'il essayait de se vanter pour avoir lui aussi un peu de gloire, à l'instar de son frère.

Elisabeth fit mine de vouloir contredire Harry, mais ce dernier lui donna un petit coup de coude, et, la mine renfrognée, elle partit. Les autres enfants la suivirent.

- Dumbledore qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? demanda le professeur de Potions, éberlué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'Harry Potter avait tué un troll. Cela ne faisait de mal à personne. Et surtout, comment un gamin de onze ans avait pu réussir à détruire un troll de cette façon ? Ce gamin était décidément très surprenant. Il allait devoir réviser l'opinion qu'il avait d'Harry Potter.

- J'ai mes raisons Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Venez, allons boire une tasse de thé dans mon bureau.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre enfants se dirigeaient en silence vers la grande salle. Harry voyait bien qu'Elisabeth était énervée par ce qui venait de se passer, que Neville essayait toujours d'assimiler, et Hermione, eh bien elle avait l'air inquiète.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'entrée de la grande salle, ce fut la Gryffondor qui rompit le silence.

- Très bien, où as-tu appris ce sort Potter ? demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un air déterminé sur le visage, et Harry sut qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

- Je l'ai appris dans un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal, dit-il d'une voix évasive. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question et il n'aimait pas la pointe d'accusation qu'il sentait dans sa voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas au programme des premières années, répliqua Hermione.

- Eh alors, s'énerva Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas dans le programme qu'on ne peut pas apprendre, tu es beaucoup trop scolaire Granger !

Le visage d'Hermione se durcit aussitôt, et Harry s'en voulut de s'être énervé aussi vite.

- J'ai plus faim je retourne dans mon dortoir, dit-il alors à ses amis. Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il rebroussa chemin et se rendit en direction des donjons.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour y arriver. Les couloirs étaient déserts car tout le monde était à la fête. Il arriva enfin dans la salle commune des serpentards, qui était déserte, sauf pour une personne, assise dans un fauteuil vert et argent prés de la cheminée. Harry se demanda pourquoi Draco Malfoy était dans la salle commune en train de lire un livre plutôt que dans la grande salle en train de s'amuser.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Draco pour le saluer, et celui-ci le regarda fixement. Mal à l'aise, Harry accéléra le pas pour aller jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Attends Potter, finit par dire Draco d'une voix traînante. Il faut qu'on parle.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry Potter, serpentard

**Chapitre 4 : Harry Potter, Serpentard.**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il ressentit un sentiment qui s'apparentait à de la satisfaction. C'était nouveau, mais rafraîchissant, et cela valait mieux que la morosité qu'il avait cultivée ces deux premiers mois et qui au final était indigne de lui.

Une perte de temps, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Avec un regain d'ardeur Harry sortit de son lit. On était mardi, et il ne devait pas être en retard au premier cours de la journée, Potions, avec son professeur préféré.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre il se rendit compte que seul Blaise était encore en train de dormir, tous les autres mâles Serpentards de première année devaient déjà être dans la grande salle en train de déjeuner. Blaise en revanche était connu pour être un gros dormeur qui avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller à l'heure pour aller en cours. D'habitude, c'était Draco ou plus rarement Théodore qui le réveillait, mais aujourd'hui, pour une quelconque raison, on avait jugé bon de lui refiler cette tâche. Les Serpentards étaient toujours sympas entre eux.

Après s'être rapidement lavé et habillé, Harry, voyant que Blaise restait imperturbablement dans les bras de Morphée, s'approcha de son lit et se décida, après mûre réflexion, pour une approche plus frontale dirons-nous.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Blaise d'une voix stridente qui fit hurler de rire Harry. Putain de merde les gars qu'est ce que…il stoppa net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Harry Potter, connu chez les Serpentards pour son extrême réserve, son air sans cesse morose et son regard de petit garçon perdu qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez les méchants serpents, était à côté de son lit, se tenant le ventre tellement il rigolait à en perdre haleine. Blaise crut même apercevoir des larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Inutile de dire que Blaise détestait Harry de tout son être et lui souhaitait une mort atroce sans commune mesure.

- Je peux savoir, dit Blaise, essayant d'avoir la voix la plus calme possible, après tout, il ne fallait pas que Potter se rende compte que lui, Blaise Zabini, allait l'achever très bientôt, ce qui t'a pris de me réveiller avec un jet d'eau glacé en plein visage.

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et tenta de se calmer. Son visage était tout rouge, et ses yeux pétillaient. Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même pas quand il était avec ses deux amis, et se demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- Il ne fallait pas que tu arrives en retard en cours, tenta Harry d'une voix malicieuse. Et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, mentit-il sans vergogne. Alors, aux grands maux les grands remèdes…Mais je dois avouer que je suis consterné par la façon dont tu parles, c'est indigne d'un Serpentard tu sais.

Blaise le regarda avec ce qui semblait être une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis trempé ! cria-t-il.

- Et toi, tu te rends compte que tu es un sorcier ! répondit Harry en haussant la voix, mais avec une note malicieuse dans la voix. Après un instant où Blaise resta à le fixer les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, Harry eut pitié et jeta le sort qui permettait de le sécher.

Blaise se secoua, et après un regard mauvais lancé en direction de son condisciple, il se rendit vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller en vitesse. Harry profita de ce répit pour s'éclipser.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, alors qu'il déjeunait à la table des Serpentards, seul, Blaise le surprit en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, au lieu d'aller vers sa place habituelle, avec ses amis, qui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air pour s'être joint au garçon qui n'avait pas d'amis à Serpentard. Tout ça sous l'œil narquois de Draco Malfoy.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda sérieusement le garçon noir. Il avait commencé à piocher sans aucune vergogne dans l'assiette d'Harry où se trouvaient toasts et confiture. Devant la mine indignée de son condisciple, Blaise se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules qui semblait vouloir dire 'tu me dois bien ça, et puis après tout tu ne mangeras pas tout.'

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, ce qui se passe? demanda alors Harry également sur un ton sérieux.

- Comment est-tu passé du garçon morose et inintéressant au possible à un mec plutôt sympa, drôle et farceur, avec de la répartie ! s'exclama Blaise en engouffrant un toast à la confiture de citrouille. Des miettes se répandaient sur son menton et Harry dut retenir une moue de dégoût. Il avait toujours particulièrement détesté quand les gens ne mangeaient pas proprement.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé par cette remarque ! dit-il d'un faux ton attristé.

- Exactement ce dont je parle ! Avant aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que tu savais à peine parler. Tu étais comme une petite souris !

Harry sourit devant cette remarque. Blaise n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et disait tout ce qu'il pensait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il allait devoir lui présenter Elisabeth.

- J'ai juste compris quelques petites choses, dit Harry, se repositionnant sur un mode plus sérieux. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec quelqu'un hier soir qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte d'être à Serpentard tout ça parce que ça ne convient pas à mes parents. Serpentard est une toute aussi bonne maison et j'ai de la chance d'y être.

Blaise le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, avant de penser à la refermer. Secouant la tête avec vigueur, il déclara.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je préfère cet état d'esprit ! Et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Harry fut rassuré par ces paroles. Après sa petite discussion avec Draco, il avait eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour s'intégrer à la maison des serpents. Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux mois que la rentrée était passée, et les groupes et amitiés étaient déjà formés.

- Blaise, on va être en retard pour le cours de Rogue, dit alors une voix féminine qui s'était rapprochée des deux garçons. Harry ne savait pas si elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle le regardait avec une grande curiosité.

- On arrive Tracey, dit d'une voix joyeuse Blaise. Tu connais Harry, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Nouvel ami qui avait le regard posé sur elle et qui lui faisait un petit sourire gentil. La jeune fille décida qu'elle pouvait bien lui donner une chance. Elle demanderait des explications plus tard.

- Oui ne fais pas l'idiot Blaise bien sur que je connais Harry, il est dans notre année, tu te souviens ? dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans. Mais ses yeux étaient joyeux et elle souriait aux deux garçons. Allez, venez, on va vraiment être en retard sinon !

Les trois Serpentards se rendirent dans les cachots ensemble, sous les regards curieux des autres Serpentards, qui se demandaient tous ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Une fois arrivé dans les sombres cachots humides du professeur Rogue, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses deux nouveaux amis et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville et d'Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda à peine. Clairement, elle était toujours en colère contre lui pour la veille, mais Harry lui prêta à peine attention. A Neville qui le regardait avec surprise, il commença à lui expliquer à voix basse.

- Hier soir, quand je suis retourné dans ma salle commune, j'ai eu une petite discussion très intéressante avec Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy c'est le blond là-bas? Demanda avec curiosité Neville, pointant du doigt Draco qui était assis à côté de Théodore Nott.

- Oui. C'est un garçon sympa, bien qu'un peu mystérieux. Enfin bref, il sait pour le troll et il m'a dit qu'il était impressionné par ce que j'avais fait. Puis il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à m'intégrer à ma nouvelle maison, et on en a discuté pendant pas mal de temps. Tout ça pour dire, je te fais la version courte, il m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas parce que mes parents n'aimaient pas les Serpentards à cause de stupides préjugés que j'allais devoir passer les sept prochaines années à me lamenter. J'ai donc décidé de faire quelques efforts ! dit-il d'un ton quelque peu triomphal en direction de son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un petit sourire forcé.

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Il connaissait Neville depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand son ami lui cachait quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs ce matin ? demanda Neville avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, où comment celui-ci allait réagir.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, il fut interrompu par le bruit de son satané frère qui entrait dans la classe. Autour de lui se trouvait tout le reste des Gryffondors. Deux filles en particulier, une indienne et une blonde faisaient beaucoup de bruit à jacasser comme des poules. Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé, il ne voulait pas que son frère la lui la gâche. Pourtant, une phrase prononcée par l'indienne retint son attention.

- Dis-moi Ryan, comment tu as fait pour détruire un troll à toi tout seul ? L'admiration était visible dans sa voix, et pendant un moment Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Il se retourna vers Neville qui le regardait, un air d'excuse sur le visage.

- Ce matin quand je me suis levé je les ai entendu parler de ça dans le dortoir, et je croyais qu'il parlait de toi alors j'ai demandé ce qui se passait, expliqua avec précipitation le Gryffondor. Quelqu'un a fait courir le bruit comme quoi ton frère avait tué le troll. Et bien entendu il n'a rien démenti.

Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir, si brûlante qu'il ressentait l'envie de frapper son frère, de lui faire très mal. La veille il avait consenti à ne rien dire sur ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il n'avait pas entièrement compris les motivations de Dumbledore. Il était prêt à rester dans l'ombre, c'est là qu'il s'était trouvé toute sa vie de toute manière. Mais que son frère puisse s'attribuer son propre mérite. Il était celui-qui-avait-vaincu-Voldemort ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez ?

Tout à coup, une voix traînante le tira de sa colère.

- Dis-moi Potter, le coupa Draco brutalement, et tout les visages se fixèrent sur lui. Quel sort tu as lancé à ce troll pour le tuer ?

Tout le monde attendit la réponse du survivant, qui se retrouva soudainement très gêné. Harry cependant n'en avait cure. Il regardait son frère d'un air mauvais, songeant qu'il lui paierait ce coup là.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, futur Mangemort ! Siffla Ryan, choisissant la solution de facilité. Alors que quelques élèves haletaient en entendant cette insulte, Draco lui esquissa un sourire narquois.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il savourait ce moment. Ce n'est pas ce Potter qui a tué le troll, son regard se fixant sur Harry. Aussitôt tout le monde suivit et Harry eut soudain très chaud.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Malfoy, s'exclama Weasley, le visage tout rouge. C'est Ryan le survivant, c'est le seul première année à pouvoir vaincre un troll. Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Parce que tout les Serpentards sont jaloux que Ryan soit à Gryffondor !

Cette dernière remarque du rouquin attisa la colère des Serpentards qui s'agitèrent sur leurs chaises.

Draco se leva et s'approcha du groupe des Gryffondors, et d'une voix lente, pour qu'ils aient bien le temps de comprendre et d'assimiler, commença à répondre.

- Pour votre informations la belette, le balafré et ses toutous, vous pouvez le garder votre survivant à la noix. Nous avons le meilleur Potter avec nous, et nous n'avons aucune envie d'échanger avec ton exemplaire à deux noises, dit-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, et pour un Malfoy, c'était beaucoup. A la grande surprise d'Harry, tout les Serpentards avaient hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement aux paroles de Draco. Ce que lui avait alors dit le Serpentard la veille lui revint en mémoire.

_Nous avons peut-être une mauvaise réputation Potter, avait dit Draco en se rapprochant de son condisciple, nous avons beaucoup de défauts et un caractère difficile. Mais tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'à Serpentard, nous sommes tous solidaires, nous formons une famille. Nous sommes ensembles contre tous les autres. Si un Gryffondor t'attaque, parce que crois-moi c'est la seule maison assez stupide pour essayer, c'est toute la maison Serpentard qu'il attaque._

_Personne ne te déteste ici, ajouta-t-il devant l'air réfléchi d'Harry. Tout le monde est fier que le premier des premières années soit un Serpentard. Mais ton attitude, comme si tu nous snobais, ça ne plaît à personne, et il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne sois définitivement exclu de la famille Serpentard._

- Le meilleur Potter, laisse moi rire, dit alors Ryan avec un égal mépris. Harry n'est capable de rien, même mes parents le savent et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'aiment pas ! Parce qu'il ne vaut rien ! Ce n'est qu'un Serpentard que parce qu'il est jaloux de moi ! N'est-ce pas grand frère, dit-il en se retournant vers Harry, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Harry sentait une colère et une rage monter en lui si puissantes qu'il en eut peur. En ce moment bien précis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de lancer un Reducto puissant sur son débile de frère. Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte de l'impact des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche ?

Neville retenait Harry sur sa chaise. Ce serait dommage après tout qu'Harry aille à Azkaban pour avoir fait exploser son frère. Même si la perte ne serait pas grande.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint alors Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la classe. Potter, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le survivant avec insolence.

- Parce que vous et vos amis n'êtes pas assis à vos places et prêts à suivre le cours, expliqua le professeur d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais Malfoy non plus, protesta Weasley.

- Ah bon ? Fit mine de s'étonner Rogue. Pourtant là en ce moment il est assis à sa place. En effet, Draco en voyant le professeur entrer dans la classe s'était empressé de se rasseoir à sa place, et il en profita pour adresser aux Gryffondors furieux un sourire narquois de son cru.

- Et vingt points en moins pour répondre à un professeur, ajouta Rogue en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Hermione poussa alors un soupir d'énervement qui fit sourire Neville. Harry quand a lui tentait de se calmer sur sa chaise, mais peine perdue. Les paroles de son frère repassaient dans sa tête comme un mauvais film.

_Ils ne l'aiment pas…il est jaloux de moi…il ne vaux rien…c'est pour ça que mes parents ne l'aiment pas…Harry n'est capable de rien._

Harry retourna à la grande salle pour manger d'un air morose. Malgré les tentatives de Neville pour lui changer les idées, il ne pouvait cesser de repenser aux paroles de son frère en cours de potions. Il le haïssait.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre son morceau de pain, une présence étrangère vint s'incruster à ses côtés.

Elisabeth se retourna vers les Serpentards qui la fixaient avec une curiosité mélangée à une pointe d'animosité. En règle générale, personne d'autre qu'un Serpentard ne s'asseyait à la table de Salazar.

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suis une Serdaigle et une sang-pur, vous m'adorez, ne dîtes pas le contraire !

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Premièrement, tous détournèrent le regard, certains avec un petit sourire. Et deuxièmement, Harry sentit la tension s'évanouir alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

En face de lui, Blaise arbora un petit sourire ravi et tendit la main en direction d'Elisabeth.

- Enchanté d'accueillir un esprit tel que le votre à notre table, dit-il d'un ton faussement pompeux. Elisabeth lui serra la main, gardant un air impartial. Mais Harry savait, à l'éclat qu'avaient pris ses yeux, qu'elle était d'une extrême bonne humeur.

- Et puis-je savoir ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Blaise Zabini pour vous servir gente dame. Et daigneriez-vous m'accorder le privilège de me révéler votre identité, ou est-ce que cela doit rester un mystère ? Continua Blaise sur le même ton. Tracey à côté de lui riait doucement, et même Daphné avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Elisabeth Black, répondit la Serdaigle sur un ton faussement hautain. Puis, tout d'un coup, tous éclatèrent de rire. Un rire gai et contagieux qui éveilla l'attention de toutes les tables dans le hall. Les Gryffondors regardèrent la Serdaigle avec une animosité non dissimulée. Une Serdaigle à la table des serpents, alors qu'ils étaient censés être alliés avec les lions et les blaireaux dans leur quête commune de destruction des serpents ! Inimaginable. Ryan Potter tout spécialement la regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Elisabeth se mêla donc à la tablée Serpentard et cela parvint à réjouir Harry qui oublia son frère. Cependant, à la fin du repas, alors qu'Harry se levait en même temps que Blaise et les autres pour se rendre à leurs cours communs de sortilèges, Elisabeth le retint par la manche.

- Il faut que je te parle, chuchota-t-elle, attends encore un peu.

Harry s'inclina, curieux. Il se rassit et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour demander à son amie ce qui se passait.

- Tu as entendu la rumeur ? lui demanda-t-elle sans prendre de gant. Harry hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. Neville m'a expliqué ce matin, dit-il.

- Une idée de qui a pu la répandre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ryan je pense, supposa Harry. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce détail.

Elisabeth fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui, dit-elle d'un ton songeur. Hier soir quand on est revenu dans la grande salle après ton petit éclat, il n'y était pas. La rumeur s'était déjà propagée comme quoi il y avait un troll dans le château. Puis le professeur McGonagall est arrivée quelques minutes après et a déclaré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger le troll avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, et je ne sais pas comment, mais soudain Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme des Gryffondor est apparu et a dit qu'il avait entendu que c'était Ryan qui avait détruit le troll. Mais après avoir entendu ça je suis aussitôt sortie pour le chercher et lui botter les fesses pour avoir osé dire ça, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs prés de ma salle commune. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait demandé d'un air maussade si le troll était toujours dans le château. Si c'était lui qui avait lancé la rumeur, il ne m'aurait pas demandé ça ! Je crois plutôt qu'il était parti à la recherche du troll pour tenter de prouver quelque chose, mais tu es arrivé avant lui.

- Je n'ai rien tenté de prouver, se défendit mollement Harry. Mais alors si ce n'est pas lui, qui c'est ? Personne mis à part Dumbledore, Rogue et Malfoy ne sait que c'est moi !

- Comment est-ce que Malfoy sait cela ? demanda Elisabeth d'un ton suspicieux.

- Il était dans les parages hier soir et il m'a vu, expliqua Harry. Il a d'ailleurs tenté de le dire tout à l'heure en cours de potions, mais personne ne l'a cru.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde dit que tu tentes de voler la vedette de ton frère, dit Elisabeth, toujours songeuse. S'il a tenté de dire la vérité ce matin, alors ce n'est pas Malfoy qui a lancé ces rumeurs.

- C'est peut-être tout simplement un fan de Ryan, suggéra Harry. Honnêtement, cette question ne l'intéressait pas spécialement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas trouver la réponse à cette question qui résoudrait ces problèmes et le fait que tout le monde pensait que ce n'était qu'un menteur jaloux.

- Allez viens, on y va, dit-il à sa meilleure amie en la tirant par le bras. On va être en retard sinon.

Deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, une surprise attendait Elisabeth Black.

C'était l'heure du courrier. Harry était en train de déjeuner avec Tracey et Daphné, avec qui ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis le fameux cours de potions et son amitié avec Blaise, qui lui était encore sous la douche. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait bien fit écho dans la grande salle.

_"ELISABETH EVANA BLACK! COMMENT OSES-TU TRAINER AVEC DES SERPENTARDS ! MANGER A LEUR TABLE ET LES COTOYER ! N'AS-TU DONC AUCUNE FIERTE, AUCUNE INTELLIGENCE, TU ES POURTANT A SERDAIGLE IL ME SEMBLE ! JE TE PREVIENS IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU REPARLES A L'UN D'ENTRE EUX, OU QUE TU SOIS AMIE AVEC UN DE CES SALES MALEFIQUES SERPENTS VISQUEUX ! SI J'APPRENDS QUE TU CONTINUE DANS CETTE DIRECTION CROIS MOI TU VAS LE REGRETTER AMEREMENT ! "_

Sur ces derniers mots forts sympathiques la beuglante se transforma en tas de cendres, et dans la grande salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le professeur McGonagall avait un air plus strict que jamais et n'avait pas l'air content. Le professeur Rogue était absolument livide et était en train de réfléchir aux moyens pour torturer Sirius Orion Black. Ryan, quand à lui arborait un sourire victorieux.

Harry fut surpris de constater que cela ne lui faisait pas plus de peine que cela. Il savait que son parrain détestait les Serpentards, et depuis sa rentrée, il n'avait jamais reçu une seule lettre de lui, sauf une à la rentrée pour lui dire à quel point il devrait avoir honte d'être dans cette maison et que lui avait honte d'avoir un tel filleul. Le seul à l'avoir rassuré avait été Remus. Mais si Black pensait pouvoir empêcher sa fille de traîner avec Harry, ou simplement de faire ce qu'elle voulait, alors c'était qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

Harry vit Elisabeth se lever lentement. Royale, parce qu'après tout c'était inné chez elle, elle parcourut la salle et ses condisciples du regard, puis lança d'une voix forte.

- Il ne reste plus que toi Neville. Si jamais tu ne reçois pas une beuglante bientôt, tu seras considéré comme un looser parmi nous et notre amitié sera sérieusement en péril. Après tout, on ne peut pas se permettre, nous les traîtres de traîner avec un gentil Gryffondor.

Si quasiment tout les Serpentards et plusieurs autres personnes, incluant Neville et Hermione, éclatèrent de rire à ces propos, la plupart des Gryffondors était en colère.

Elisabeth se dirigea alors vers la table verte et argent, et le plus tranquillement du monde, vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry et à côté de Malfoy, qui la regardait d'un air narquois. D'un mouvement commun, tous les Serpentards de première année et plusieurs autres des années au-dessus se levèrent et crièrent.

- BLACK AVEC NOUS ! BLACK AVEC NOUS ! Scandèrent-ils avec vigueur, tapant du poing sur la table.

Draco se retourna alors vers la table des bleus et bronzes et leur déclama.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous la rendre. On va juste dire qu'elle est moitié votre moitié notre.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry avec un immense sourire sur le visage, et c'est pareil pour toi Neville, cria-t-il en direction de la table Gryffondor, qui d'un mouvement commun tourna un visage horrifié vers le première année qui était explosé de rire.

- Un Gryffondor parmi nous ! dit d'un ton faussement scandalisé Daphné.

- Oui mais c'est Londubat, il est mignon, dit alors Tracey avec un grand sourire. Moi je l'adopte !

Beaucoup se retournèrent alors vers Draco Malfoy qui était incontestablement le chef des Serpentards de première année, et le petit hochement de tête qu'il esquissa alors convaincu sans problème tous les Serpentards.

- POTTER, LONDUBAT, BLACK AVEC NOUS ! Scandèrent de nouveau joyeusement les Serpentards, qui se réjouissaient beaucoup de cette situation. Depuis des décennies leur maison était exclue et marginalisé au sein de Poudlard, et cette occasion ne se renouvellerait peut-être pas de sitôt. Après tout les Potter et les Londubat, et Sirius Black étaient connus pour être de grandes familles sorcières du côté de la lumière. Que leurs rejetons soient amis avec la maison Serpentard ne pouvait leur faire de mal. Après tout, ces jeunes n'étaient pas Serpentards par hasard, ils savaient tirer profit de ce qui pouvait améliorer leur situation.

- Ça suffit ce brouhaha, intervint alors leur directeur de maison, qui cependant n'était pas fâché. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur habituelle austérité, et les coins de sa bouche se tordaient comme s'il voulait sourire. Il s'était rapproché de leur table, et tout le monde cessa aussitôt. Bien, reprit Rogue, lissant sa robe de sorcier. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas cette intégration de deux nouveaux éléments, mais il est particulièrement inconvenant de l'exprimer à la manière peu subtile des Gryffondors, dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Décidément, ce n'était pas la journée des sangs et ors.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle ère à Poudlard. Elisabeth reçut deux nouvelles beuglantes à la suite de cet éclat, mais elle n'en avait cure. Harry, après avoir reçu une autre beuglante par ses parents qui lui reprochaient de tenter de voler la vedette de son frère, comportement typique d'un Serpentard si on en croyait son géniteur, se fit dire par son frère que ses parents allaient le tuer pendant les vacances. Lui aussi ne s'en souciait guère. Il profitait du moment présent. Il se faisait des amis à Serpentard, et en particulier Blaise, Daphné et Tracey. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec Draco et Théodore et Elisabeth et Neville s'étaient particulièrement bien intégrés à la maison verte et argent, et il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de les voir manger à cette table.

Neville aussi avait fini par recevoir une beuglante de la part de son père, ce qui lui valut des applaudissements des Serpentards et de quelques Serdaigles qui s'était accommodé de cette nouvelle situation. Les Poufsouffles eux restaient neutre et les Gryffondors cherchaient le moyen de se venger et de marquer leur prestige.

Ça n'aidait pas que Serpentard soit en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons et que le premier au grand dam d'Hermione, soit Harry.

La relation entre eux deux n'était pas très bonne. Hermione n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque d'Harry le soir d'Halloween, et celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à s'excuser. Ils se contentaient de rester courtois et de se parler de temps à autre, mais cela s'arrêtait là. En revanche, Hermione s'entendait très bien avec Neville avec qui elle passait tout son temps. Normal quand on sait qui étaient les autres Gryffondors de première année.

Étrangement depuis l'intégration de deux nouveaux éléments à Serpentard le professeur Rogue était devenu non pas gentil, mais neutre avec le trio d'or, comme étaient désormais surnommés Harry, Elisabeth et Neville par les Serpentards. Il avait même accordé dix points une fois à Serdaigle pour une potion qu'Elisabeth avait parfaitement réussie. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Cette petite routine fut interrompue une semaine plus tard quand Harry et Neville reçurent leurs convocations pour la retenue qu'ils avaient à effectuer avec Rusard.

Ce n'était pas tant la retenue qui les dérangeait. C'était surtout qu'en cette occasion ils seraient avec Potter deux et Weasley la belette.

La retenue devait avoir lieu une semaine plus tard, en compagnie de Rusard.

Quand le soir de la retenue arriva, Harry, tirant les pieds, se leva de son fauteuil où il était occupé à regarder Daphné et Théodore jouer aux échecs sorciers, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où Potter ? lui demanda Draco, levant les yeux de son livre de métamorphoses.

- J'ai une retenue avec Rusard, dit-il d'un ton morne. Et mon frère et son toutou !

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, dit narquoisement Draco en replongeant dans son livre. Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se rendit dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà et Harry se rendit aussitôt aux côtés de son ami tandis que les deux autres Gryffondors le regardaient d'un air à la fois mauvais et calculateur. Harry s'attendit au pire de leurs parts.

Rusard arriva peu après pour les chercher, et, tout en pestant contre les élèves et leurs sales manies, les mena dans la salle des trophées, où il les chargea de nettoyer chaque trophée, sans magie.

Chacun commença. Ce fut un travail long et pénible, et aucun des enfants ne prononça la moindre parole. Chacun savait que si un parlait, cela finirait indubitablement en bataille, et cela leur vaudrait une autre punition.

Au bout de quatre heures, le si populaire concierge de Poudlard vint les chercher. Après avoir pesté contre leur manque de savoir-faire et leur absence de discipline (où était le rapport, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il se doutait qu'il était plus sage de ne rien dire), il ajouta un petit commentaire qui ne plus pas tellement à notre héros.

- Vous êtes bien les fils de votre père tout les deux, dit-il soudainement en jetant un regard mauvais à Ryan et Harry, celui-ci fit alors une grimace douteuse. De la vermine qui cherche à foutre le bazar là où elle peut sans se soucier des conséquences !

Aucun ne dit rien mais Ryan lui faisait le fier, et cela faisait silencieusement rire Weasley. Neville poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant les deux Gryffondors, puis finalement tous purent sortir de la salle et regagner leurs dortoirs.

- Ce Cracmol est vraiment un idiot, dit d'une voix forte Ryan, alors que tous se dirigeaient en direction de la grande salle. Comparer Harry avec James Potter, Gryffondor et maraudeur en chef ! Il n'a vraiment rien compris, c'est à peine si Harry est un Potter ! Aucun Potter digne de ce nom ne pourrait atterrir à Serpentard ! Finit-il d'un petit air triomphal, alors que son toutou gloussait comme une fille.

Neville mit la main sur le torse d'Harry, comme pour le retenir, mais c'était inutile.

- C'est vrai, les Potter digne de ce nom eux se contentent de jouer les idiots en passant la main dans leurs cheveux, trouvant comme seule occupation utile le Quidditch et se repaître de préjugés vieux d'il y a plus de dix siècles, belle tradition, commenta-t-il d'un petit air narquois qu'on aurait dit copié sur Malfoy. Je regrette tellement de ne pas faire partie de ce modèle, fit-il semblant se désoler, ce qui arracha un rire à Neville et un air furieux à son frère.

Ryan s'avança vers Harry jusqu'à être devant lui, leurs nez se touchant presque. Les deux frères se fixaient avec une fureur presque égale, et Weasley à côté devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il n'avait pas oublié la petite dispute de la dernière fois.

- Tu as envie que je te botte les fesses une nouvelle fois Ryan ? demanda Harry d'un ton menaçant. Ça ne doit pas être très bon pour ton image, le survivant qui se fait battre par son inutile de frère ! Je me demande bien ce que les parents ont pu dire à cette occasion ? Oh mais je suis bête, dit-il en se frappant le front. Si tu leur avais raconté j'aurais déjà reçu une beuglante ! Tu ne leur as rien dit petit frère, le taquina-t-il. Ryan devenait de plus en plus rouge, mais ne trouvait rien à répondre.

- Tu l'as battu en traître sale Serpentard ! S'interposa alors Weasley. Ryan peut te battre n'importe où et n'importe quand !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda Harry, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais on peut arranger ça alors ! Duel de sorcier, demain soir à minuit en salle des trophées au troisième étage. Qui sera ton second, la belette ?

- Bien sur que oui, répondit Weasley avec plus de courage qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Ryan lui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et toi ? demanda Ron.

- Désolé Neville mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Serpentard versus Gryffondor demain soir, dit Harry à l'encontre de Neville qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Ce sera soit Draco soit Blaise, on verra qui dira oui, dit-il avec nonchalance. Il ne doutait absolument pas que l'un des deux dise non.

- Malfoy ! S'exclama Weasley d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu es tombé bien bas Harry, dit Ryan avec mépris. Côtoyer les Mangemorts comme ça, tu n'as vraiment aucune considération pour la maison Potter.

- Et toi tu n'as aucune considération pour ce qu'est l'honneur ou l'intelligence, dit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Sur ce, les deux camps échangèrent un regard mauvais, et repartirent en direction de la grande salle, où Harry se sépara de Neville pour rejoindre les donjons.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry expliqua à Blaise ce qui s'était passé, et lui demanda s'il était partant.

- Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Blaise, la bouche remplie de brioche. J'attends avec impatience l'occasion de botter les fesses de ton frère, et sans me vanter, je suis extrêmement doué, dit-il en bombant le torse. On va leur mettre la raclée !

Elisabeth, qui était une nouvelle fois assise avec eux, leva les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

- Est-ce qu'il t'est venu à l'idée Harry que Ryan pouvait ne pas se montrer, mais à la place prévenir un professeur pour que tu sois puni ? Après tout ce serait bien son genre.

- Je prends le risque, la rassura Harry. Même si c'est le cas, j'aurais une retenue et puis tant pis, au moins moi je ne me serais pas dégonflé !

Elisabeth haussa les épaules, puis ajouta.

- Je te préviens Potter, si tu perds contre ta version moins réussie je te retire mon amitié, fit-elle semblant de le menacer.

Minuit arriva très vite. A minuit moins vingt, Blaise et Harry décidèrent de s'y rendre. Harry ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais cette rencontre le terrifiait. Et si Ryan le battait ? Et si en fin de compte sa famille avait raison, et qu'il ne valait rien, et que c'était bien Ryan le meilleur des Potter ? Des paroles fréquemment prononcées par ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Prends exemple sur ton frère Harry, Ryan est un sorcier très doué…disait sa mère avec fierté. Son père qui proclamait à tous ses amis que Ryan avait produit tel acte de magie accidentel, qu'il était très doué sur un balai._

Une conversation qu'il avait surpris un soir en particulier, alors que ses parents le croyaient endormis et se trouvaient dans le couloir, juste devant la porte de sa chambre.

_Harry a volé sur un de tes balais ce matin, racontait Lily à James._

_Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondait celui-ci. A croire qu'il n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Si seulement Harry pouvait être comme Ryan._

Le petit garçon de neuf ans avait alors passé la nuit à pleurer. Le lendemain, il avait osé demander à son père s'il pouvait lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch, mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté d'un geste de la main, arguant qu'il avait du travail. Mais quelques heures plus tard seulement il jouait avec Ryan dans le jardin.

Harry ressentit toute la rancœur et la colère qu'il avait assimilé pendant des années, et auxquels il n'avait jamais laissé libre cours, pensant que ses parents avaient raison, que c'était Ryan le meilleur, le petit prince. Mais cette époque était bel et bien terminée. Harry se jura de tout faire pour faire regretter à ses parents leurs attitudes.

En commençant par botter les fesses à leur précieux petit prince.

- T'inquiète Harry, tu vas le battre en moins de deux, le rassura Blaise, coupant court au silence qui régnait entre les deux. Tu es le meilleur élève de première année, tu connais bien plus de sorts que lui. Et tu as battu un troll par Merlin !

Sans qu'Harry n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, l'histoire s'était répandue à Serpentard comme quoi c'était lui et non son frère qui avait vaincu le troll. La plupart des Serpentards le croyait, et c'était ainsi que sa côte de popularité avait singulièrement remonté, car peu de gens croyaient que quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué que Ryan Potter, qui figurait parmi les derniers en classe, ait pu défaire un troll des montagnes. Ça et son nouveau caractère bien plus sociable lui avaient donc attiré de nouvelles amitiés.

En revanche les autres maisons ne le croyaient absolument pas et le traitaient de jaloux, de menteur, en particulier les Gryffondors.

La guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient donc à ce qu'on pensait être son paroxysme, mais étrangement, aucune des deux autres maisons n'y prenaient part, contrairement à ce qui s'était produit dans le passé.

En outre, la victoire des Serpentards contre les Gryffondors au Quidditch quelques jours auparavant n'avaient rien fait pour arranger l'atmosphère.

Harry sans le vouloir avait réussi à éclipser son frère, mais pas dans le bon sens.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils se trouvaient devant la salle de classe de sortilèges. Il était minuit passé, et toujours aucun signe des Gryffondors.

- Tu crois qu'Elisabeth avait raison ? demanda nerveusement Blaise, s'agitant. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à recevoir une retenue.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui remuait les entrailles. C'était bien un coup de son frère de faire un truc pareil. A se demander pourquoi il avait été placé à Gryffondor s'il avait aussi peur de se battre avec lui.

Soudain, ils eurent la réponse à leur interrogation muette.

- Cherche bien ma belle, dit une voix doucereuse qu'Harry avec effroi reconnut aussitôt. Ils sont dans les parages je le sais. Il y aura des punitions distribuées ce soir !

- Vite, cours, dit Harry, tirant Blaise par la manche. Ils se ruèrent vers la première porte qu'ils virent et l'ouvrirent à grande vitesse. Harry se colla à la porte et écouta Rusard, qui passa rapidement dans le couloir.

- Harry, Harry, siffla Blaise avec peur. Regarde, disait-il en le tirant par la manche.

Harry retourna la tête. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle comme il avait pu le penser, mais dans un couloir.

Le couloir interdit du troisième étage, dont Dumbledore avait parlé lors de la répartition.

Et maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi il était interdit.

Un chien se tenait devant eux. Un monstrueux chien, qui soit dit en passant ne sentait pas la rose, avec trois têtes énormes, de la salive qui tombait de chacune de ses gueules, des yeux jaunes et terrifiants. Les deux Serpentards ne se firent pas prier pour détaler en vitesse de ce couloir. Une fois dehors, ils constatèrent que Rusard avait du partir autre part et ils coururent comme des dératés jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient tout deux jamais couru aussi vite de leurs vies.

Blaise s'affala contre la porte, le souffle court.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ? Est-ce que Dumbledore est taré de laisser une chose comme ça dans le château, avec autant d'élèves ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Contrairement à son ami, il avait constaté un détail, un détail non négligeable.

Le chien se tenait sur une trappe. Il gardait quelque chose. Quelque chose de précieux, très précieux si cela nécessitait de telles mécanismes de sécurité.

- J'en sais rien, finit-il par dire. Je suis juste content qu'on s'en soit bien tiré. Viens, dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir. On va se coucher !


	6. Chapter 6: j'irais cracher sur vos tombe

**Chapitre 5 : J'irais cracher sur vos tombes.**

C'était toute une préparation psychologique et mentale à l'idée qu'ils allaient dans quelques minutes revoir leurs parents, qui étaient tous furieux contre eux, pour leurs comportements inacceptables. Ces dernières semaines leurs parents avaient en effet multiplié leurs lettres et beuglantes pour manifester leur désapprobation colorée, et les beuglantes, en temps ordinaire rare, s'étaient multipliées à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Pourtant, le trio en avait longuement parlé la veille au soir. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser faire car après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et si leurs parents ne comprenaient pas, tant pis pour eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un compartiment avec Blaise et ses deux amis, et tout les six jouaient à une partie de cartes explosives, qui s'acheva sur une victoire de Blaise.

Les enfants se préparèrent, et le trio d'or, juste avant de sortir du compartiment, se serra la main pour se rassurer.

- 'Tout va bien se passer', dit Elisabeth d'une voix forte en direction de ses deux amis. Tout deux émirent un petit sourire faible, mais c'était surtout Harry qui se sentait mal. Il aurait tellement préféré rester à Poudlard. Il n'imaginait que trop bien le traitement qui allait lui être réservé à la sortie du train.

Ils descendirent du train, et trop vite, repérèrent leurs parents, alignés, les bras croisés. Seule Lily laissa échapper sa joie quand elle aperçut son Ryan. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de respirer.

- 'Vous croyez qu'il peut s'étouffer comme ça', suggéra Harry avec une pointe de cruauté, pour réprimer le fait que lui n'avait pas eu le droit à ce genre de traitement depuis qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. La jalousie lui étreignait le cœur et se distillait dans ses veines tel un poison.

Les trois enfants se rapprochèrent lentement de leurs parents, non sans avoir avant pris le temps de dire au revoir à leurs amis Serpentards, ce qui accentua les mines fâchées sur les visages de leurs parents. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils ne se montreraient pas impolis juste parce que leurs parents n'étaient que des bigots.

Puis, ils aperçurent une silhouette familière juste derrière tout les parents.

- 'REMUS !' hurlèrent les trois enfants en même temps, et d'un mouvement commun, ils se ruèrent sur leur oncle préféré, bousculant sans vergogne leurs parents.

- 'Du calme les enfants', dit Remus d'une voix fatiguée. La pleine lune n'était qu'il y a deux jours, je suis encore un peu patraque.

- 'Oh tu n'aurais pas du venir juste pour nous tonton mumus', dit Elisabeth d'une voix de petite fille, utilisant le surnom qu'elle donnait à son oncle quand elle était petite.

- 'Alors les enfants, comme ça j'apprends que vous révolutionnez Poudlard', plaisanta Remus, après les avoir pris chacun dans ses bras.

- 'Ça dépend de ce que tu as entendu', dit Neville d'un air entendu. 'Disons que nous nous appliquons de notre mieux à ne pas reproduire les préjugés stupides et la rivalité inutile entre maisons de certains de nos prédécesseurs.'

Sur ces mots, les parents qui étaient déjà en colère, virent leurs visages virer au rouge. D'une voix ferme, James Potter s'avança vers Remus et les enfants.

- 'Il est temps de rentrer', dit-il d'une voix glaciale. 'On va à square Grimmauld.'

Alors que les enfants continuaient de discuter joyeusement avec Remus comme si de rien n'était, et que Ryan se vantait auprès de tout les autres adultes, tous se rendaient à pied chez les Black, qui habitaient à même pas cinq minutes de King's Cross.

Une fois rentré, les enfants eurent à peine le temps d'enlever leurs manteaux que Sirius criait déjà à sa fille d'aller dans sa chambre.

- 'Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison je suis consignée père ?' demanda Elisabeth d'une voix moqueuse.

- 'Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Elisabeth Black', cria Sirius encore un peu plus fort. 'Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te punis !'

- 'Non pas du tout pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'éclairer ?'

Harry et Neville échangèrent un sourire. Connaissant leur amie et son brillant esprit, elle ne se laisserait pas faire par son père.

Sirius avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il commença à arpenter le salon dans lequel tous se trouvaient. Les parents de Neville étaient assis sur le canapé couleur pourpre qui se trouvait dans le coin, Lily était assise à côté d'Evana, Remus et de Ryan sur un autre canapé, et lui caressait les cheveux. James lui était debout et regardait Harry d'un air mauvais. Quand son fils rencontra son regard, il se contenta de lui esquisser un sourire narquois.

Inutile de dire que cela enragea encore plus James Potter.

- 'Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?' hurla l'ancien maraudeur si brusquement que tout le monde, hormis Harry, sursauta. 'Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez que tu fasses honte à la maison Potter en étant le premier descendant à être jamais réparti à Serpentard, mais en plus tu t'en vantes ouvertement ! Tu te fais des amis ! Tu attaques Ryan sans relâche ! Tu essaies de lui voler sa gloire, de prendre à ton compte SES actions ! Tu le provoque en duel après l'heure du couvre-feu pour qu'il se fasse prendre et ne fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Mais qui penses-tu être, espèce de misérable vermine, tu n'arrives même pas à sa cheville par Merlin ! Et en plus tu corromps Neville et Elisabeth !'

Harry était devenu tout rouge sous le coup de la colère, et il sentait que des larmes de frustration et de colère montaient, mais il ne leur montrerait pas qu'il était faible, il ne leur laisserait pas ce petit plaisir mesquin, il valait tant mieux.

- 'Il ne nous a pas corrompus', intervint alors Neville avec une voix à la fois colérique et méprisante. 'Nous n'avons absolument rien fait de mal ! Nous avons des bonnes notes, nous n'avons eu qu'une seule retenue et Elisabeth n'en a eu aucune, nous ne perdons pas de points, nous rendons nos devoirs à l'heure et nous n'avons jamais été puni ! Alors dîtes nous ce qu'est le problème !' Sur ces derniers mots, il dévisagea chacun des adultes ici présents, excepté Remus, avec colère.

- Le problème Neville c'est que tu te mélange aux Serpentards qui sont tous des futurs Mangemorts, répliqua James, essayant de contenir sa colère. Je sais que tu étais ami avec Harry quand il était petit, mais visiblement la jalousie lui ait monté à la tête et maintenant il traîne avec des rejetons des familles qui ont toutes servis Voldemort, et nous ne voulons pas que toi et Elisabeth suiviez le même chemin !

- 'Et si vous évitiez de parler comme si Harry n'était pas là !' siffla Harry avec colère. 'Il y a une seule chose que je ne comprends pas dans votre comportement, c'est pourquoi je serais jaloux ! Je n'ai absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce Gryffondor stupide, arrogant et inconscient qui passe son temps à passer la main dans ses cheveux et à faire de stupides blagues qui n' amusent que lui et ses troupes.' Le sourire narquois qu'il envoya à son père fut suffisant pour achever ce dernier.

- 'FERME-LA !' hurla-t-il avec une violence inouïe. 'COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER SUR CE TON DE TON FRERE, TU N'ES QU'UNE SALETE DE SERPENTARD JALOUX, IMMATURE, ARROGANT ET MALEFIQUE !'

- 'James ça suffit', intervint alors Remus, qui s'interposa entre le père et le fils. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir sa baguette avec lui, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu faire une bêtise.

- 'James calme-toi, tu vas trop loin avec Harry', intervint alors sa mère, et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. La rouquine s'était levée, et s'était placée à côté d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient suppliants et il était évident que ce que venait de dire son mari l'avait bouleversé. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait sa mère prendre sa défense et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- 'Harry, monte dans ta chambre avec Neville', lui indiqua alors sa mère. 'Nous vous appellerons pour le dîner. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises en attendant.'

Neville et Harry s'exécutèrent, et en montant les escaliers, Harry crut entendre son père dire 'je sais Lilis…j'ai perdu mon sang-froid…'. Harry ne voulut pas en entendre plus et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient jusqu'à leurs chambres. Que ce soit chez les Potter, les Londubat ou les Black, les cinq enfants avaient tous leurs chambres, les maisons étant suffisamment grandes.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la chambre, Harry s'affala sur le lit qui se trouvait à la gauche. La chambre était grande, aux couleurs rouges et or et contenait deux lits. Initialement elle était destinée aux jumeaux Potter, mais très vite Ryan avait exigé d'avoir sa chambre pour lui seule et bien évidemment tout le monde avait obéi. Résultat Harry et Neville s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, non que ça les dérange, loin de là.

- 'Ça va Harry ?' demanda avec hésitation son meilleur ami, qui s'était affalé dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Sans le vouloir, l'intervention de sa mère un peu plus tôt lui redonnait de l'espoir. Peut-être que ses parents allaient se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la manière dont ils traitaient leur fils aîné. Peut-être que les choses pouvaient s'améliorer. Car Harry avait beau prétendre le contraire et faire comme si tout allait bien, l'attitude de ses parents lui faisait très mal. Ne pas recevoir une seule lettre hormis des beuglantes pendant quatre mois, alors que son frère toutes les semaines recevait lettres et colis, cela lui faisait incroyablement mal, cela l'atteignait à un point qu'il détestait. Et tout ces mois à Poudlard, il avait cru avoir forgé une carapace, mais en face de ses parents, il se rendait compte que cette carapace n'était peut-être pas sans failles.

Allongé sur son lit, alors que Neville feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch, Harry se remémora ces quatre mois passés à Poudlard, à quel point il avait changé en si peu de temps. Son oncle Remus l'avait prévenu, la veille de son départ à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation où Remus lui avait raconté comment lui avait vécu ses premiers mois à Poudlard, et il l'avait averti : l'école de sorcellerie allait fortement le changer. A l'époque, Harry n'y avait pas réellement pensé, tout concentré qu'il était sur un seul but : rendre fier ses parents par ses résultats et son comportement, et peut-être même se rapprocher de son frère. Mais aujourd'hui il avait bien compris sa leçon : sa famille était irrécupérable, du moins il le pensait, il s'en était convaincu pendant tout ce temps à Poudlard. Quel genre de parents ne prenait pas de nouvelles de leurs enfants et envoyait ce genre de beuglante tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient répartis à Serpentard ?

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? SERPENTARD ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE TOUTE MA VIE, UN POTTER A SERPENTARD, C'EST UNE HONTE, UN SCANDALE, UNE INFAMIE ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE CELA VA SIGNIFIER POUR TON FRERE ET POUR NOTRE FAMILLE QUI S'EST TOUJOURS BATTU CONTRE DE TELS INDIVIDUS ? TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE GAMIN SANS AUCUNE CONSIDERATION POUR LA MAISON POTTER ! SI TU ESPERAIS TE DEMARQUER DE TON FRERE C'EST REUSSI ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TE RETROUVER CHEZ CES SALES SERPENTS FOURBES ET VISQUEUX ! NOUS AVONS TELLEMENT HONTE DE TOI !_

Harry se souvint avec vividité de ce qu'il avait alors ressenti à ce moment. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, beaucoup le dévisageaient avec curiosité, hostilité même. Le pire était à la table des verts et argents. Tous sans exception le regardaient avec une hostilité marquée, certains étaient même furieux. Harry s'était alors ratatiné sur son siège, il avait attendu cinq minutes pour que l'attention se détourne, puis il avait filé en douce, en direction de son premier cours de potions. Mais ce jour-là, clairement quelqu'un le détestait en haut et ne lui laissait aucun répit.

- 'Attends Harry', dit une voix froide derrière lui, alors qu'il était dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

Harry se retourna lentement, et fit face à son frère. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, le regard dur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Il ne voulait pas que son frère lui en veuille.

- 'Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryan ?' demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

- 'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ?' demanda son frère en se rapprochant. 'Comment est-ce que tu as pu être réparti à Serpentard ?' demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- 'Je ne sais pas', avoua d'une petite voix Harry. 'J'ai mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête, et il m'a dit que je pourrais être dans n'importe quelle maison, mais que je serais mieux à Serpentard, que j'avais beaucoup d'ambition et…'Harry se tut, il ne souhaitait pas raconter à son frère ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit sur lui. Il n'était pas sur que ce soit positif.

- 'Mais à Serpentard !' s'exclama Ryan. 'Tu devrais être à Gryffondor, ta place est là-bas, tu es un Potter !'

- 'Il n'y a pas que Gryffondor comme maison', dit Harry en élevant la voix. 'Regarde, Elisabeth est à Serdaigle, c'est une très bonne maison ! Et les autres maisons sont aussi très bien !'

- 'Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que Serpentard est une bonne maison ?' demanda Ryan, s'avançant vers son frère. 'Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? Il n'y a que de futurs Mangemorts là-dedans ? Tous les Serpentards tournent mal, c'est bien connu !'

- 'Ne dis pas ça Ryan', répliqua Harry. 'Ce n'est pas parce que durant la dernière guerre nos parents se sont battus contre beaucoup d'anciens Serpentards que la situation est identique aujourd'hui ! Tu oublies que Pettigrew était à Gryffondor, et pourtant c'était un espion de Voldemort ! Et Rogue était à Serpentard, pourtant c'était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ! Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir, il n'y a pas les bons Gryffondors d'un côté et les méchants Serpentards de l'autre !'

Ryan le regarda avec incrédulité pendant plusieurs secondes puis il secoua la tête avec force.

- 'Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends', dit-il d'une voix basse. 'Honnêtement je pensais que tu serais réparti à Serdaigle, avec Elisabeth, parce que tu adores lire et tout ça, et puis tu es très calme, et Serdaigle comme maison ce n'était pas si mal, même si ce n'est pas Gryffondor, mais finalement, j'ai l'impression que je ne te connais pas du tout, qu'il y a toute une personnalité en toi que j' ignore, et cela me fait peur', avoua-t-il.

Harry trembla en entendant cela. Il savait que ces deux dernières années, lui et son frère s'étaient considérablement détachés. Ryan passait tout son temps avec son père, Sirius, Emmett et également Dumbledore de temps à autre. Ils ne passaient presque plus de temps ensemble et n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation en commun. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de son frère, mais avait toujours été rejeté.

- 'Ce n'est pas nouveau le fait que tu ne me connaisses pas vraiment Ryan', dit alors Harry, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. 'Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître, tout ce que tu vois, c'est l'attention qu'on te porte parce que tu as vaincu Voldemort quand tu étais un bébé. Tu ne vois pas les gens qui sont autour de toi !'

Harry n'avait pas voulu dire cela pour blesser son frère ou donner l'impression qu'il était jaloux, pourtant ce fut ce que retint son jumeau.

- 'Alors c'est ça le fin fond de l'histoire', s'emporta celui-ci. 'Tu es jaloux ! Tu aurais voulu être celui qui a battu Voldemort, être le survivant ! Eh bien désolé grand frère mais c'est moi le sauveur du monde sorcier, et essayer de me voler la vedette ne marchera pas ! Quoi que tu feras, tu seras toujours le frère de Ryan Potter !'

Harry ressentit alors une colère indescriptible à l' encontre de son frère, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Cela l'effraya, car il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments auparavant. Mais là, en ce moment précis, il aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour effacer le sourire du visage de son frère, pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, que lui Ryan sache ce que cela faisait d'être traité comme un moins que rien, tout simplement parce qu'il était le frère de quelqu'un de célèbre.

A partir de ce jour-là, les deux frères avaient rompu tout lien amical. Plus tard, ses deux amis avaient raconté à Harry que Ryan était venu les voir pour les dissuader de rester amis avec son frère, qu'il allait mal tourner. Bien évidemment, Neville et Elisabeth l'avaient envoyé balader, et depuis, c'était la guerre entre le trio d'or et Ryan et sa cour. Et les parents bien évidemment avaient pris le parti du survivant.

Mais maintenant, Harry se surprenait à espérer que cette situation infernale pouvait prendre un autre tournant. Il se surprenait à espérer que finalement ses parents ne le détestaient pas tant que ça, et qu'il pouvait lui aussi avoir une vie normale. Il ne pouvait empêcher cette lueur d'espoir d'envahir toute son âme.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la fin de l'après-midi, les deux garçons n'échangeant pas la moindre parole, tout deux perdus dans leurs propres mondes.

Aux environs de huit heures, Remus frappa à leur porte, et quand Neville l'invita à entrer, il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- 'Les garçons le repas est prêt', dit-il de sa voix apaisante. Neville leva la tête de son magazine de Quidditch et Harry sortit de ses pensées. Remus lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, et les deux garçons le suivirent jusque dans la cuisine où tout les enfants se trouvaient déjà.

- 'Où sont vos parents ?' demanda Remus alors que Harry et Neville s'installaient chacun à côté d'Elisabeth, juste en face de Ryan et Emmett.

- 'Ils sont en train de discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore dans la bibliothèque', répondit de sa petite voix fluette le frère d'Elisabeth. Véritable portrait craché de son père, Emmett Black suivait les traces de l'ancien maraudeur, et était également le meilleur ami de Ryan, malgré leurs années de différence. Emmett n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, c'était rejoindre Ryan à Poudlard et faire des blagues aux Serpentards et à Rogue, ou Snivellus comme lui aussi le surnommait.

Remus hocha la tête et s'assit. Un silence tendu régna alors, qui fut interrompu par le retour des adultes.

Harry leva les yeux en direction de sa mère et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il voulait vraiment que cette fois-ci les choses marchent.

Mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement, tout comme les autres adultes à table. Les parents de Neville le regardaient avec froideur et son parrain lui jeta un regard mauvais. Harry sentit rapidement tout ses espoirs s'envoler. Au bout de trente minutes, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les louanges répétés envers son frère contrastant si fortement avec le traitement de silence et de mépris que lui subissait, il se leva, et sans un regard pour personne, il s'éclipsa en direction de sa chambre.

Le reste des vacances ne se déroula pas mieux. Toute la petite tribu passait toutes les vacances chez les Black, comme le voulait la tradition. Harry resta souvent tout seul car les Londubat et les Black empêchaient le plus possible leurs précieuses progénitures de passer des moments avec leur meilleur ami, et malgré tous leurs efforts et crises de colère, Elisabeth et Neville n'arrivaient pas à obtenir gain de cause. De ce fait Harry passa le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque des Black, là où personne ne pouvait le trouver. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une perte de temps, bien au contraire.

Harry profitait du fait qu'à square Grimmauld, il pouvait faire de la magie, malgré l'interdiction qui pesait sur les enfants de moins de 17 ans, du fait que les Black avaient il y a bien longtemps installé des barrières sur la maison qui empêchait le ministère de détecter quand les enfants faisaient de la magie. Cela se révélait fort utile. Tout d'abord, les deux premiers jours il fit très rapidement les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, puis, il s'était livré par la suite à des activités extérieures à ce qu'il apprenait à l'école.

La bibliothèque des Black était connue pour être l'une des plus riches et complètes d'Angleterre. Des livres de tous genres, sur tous les domaines de la magie. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry avait déjà à plusieurs reprises exploré cette bibliothèque, et c'est d'ailleurs dans un de ces livres qu'il avait appris le sort Reducto.

Durant les vacances, Harry chercha à en apprendre plus dans le domaine des défenses contre les forces du mal. Les cours qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, prodigué par le professeur Quirrel, un incompétent complet selon l'avis du trio d'or et des Serpentards, étaient loin d'être suffisants, et en prévision des prochaines rencontres qu'il aurait indubitablement avec son frère, Harry désirait en apprendre plus.

Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé un livre hautement intéressant, écrit par Milicent Black, une très ancienne aïeule de son parrain, et qui s'intitulait, _une entrée dans les forces du mal_. Harry trouvait ce livre passionnant, car il expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de catégories distinctes bon sorts/mauvais sorts, mais que chaque sort pouvait potentiellement être utilisé pour faire le mal. Ce qui comptait, c'était non pas l'utilisation, mais l'intention derrière. Même un simple expelliarmus pouvait être maléfique pour l'auteur, et sur beaucoup de points Harry se retrouvait d'accord. Il dévora très vite ce livre, mais décida, après avoir demandé à Elisabeth, de 'l' emprunter'. Après tout, personne ne remarquerait son absence. Et puis, quand il était petit, il avait une fois demandé à son parrain s'il pouvait prendre des livres dans la bibliothèque et Sirius avait donné son accord en précisant qu'il pouvait en prendre autant qu'il voulait. Et comme le fit remarquer Elisabeth, son père n'avait jamais retiré son autorisation. Et Harry comptait bien en profiter.

Harry avait également trouvé d'autres livres, remplis de sorts très intéressants, et il passa donc des après-midi complets dans la bibliothèque, isolé de tous, à s'entraîner et à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. A la fin des vacances, alors qu'il faisait une démonstration de ce qu'il avait appris à ses amis qui avaient réussi à échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents, Neville fit la remarque qu'Harry devait incontestablement être le meilleur élève de première année de Poudlard. Et il était probable qu'il en connaissait beaucoup plus que certains élèves de deuxième et troisième année.

Harry fit également des recherches dans des livres portant sur les créatures magiques pour essayer de trouver des renseignements sur le chien à trois têtes qu'il avait rencontre à Poudlard. Il en avait parlé dés le lendemain matin à ses deux amis, qui avaient été très intrigués. Jusqu' ici Harry n'avait rien trouvé, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il y avait plusieurs livres sur le sujet qu'il comptait emprunter pour les lire à Poudlard.

Au total, Harry emportait sans vergogne plus d'une quinzaine d'ouvrages, avec l'intention de continuer à s'entraîner dur à Poudlard. Une fois la déception passée, Harry s'était juré qu'il deviendrait un bien meilleur sorcier que son frère, et qu'il prouverait à tout le monde ce qu'il valait. Il avait des capacités cela il en était persuadé, et il allait tout faire pour devenir plus fort, et plus puissant. Et au bout du compte, leurs parents et tout ceux qui le dénigraient regretteraient de l'avoir traité de cette façon.

Il évitait d'en parler avec ses amis, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Le moment le plus pénible avait incontestablement été le matin de Noël, lorsqu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau de la part de ses parents ou de son parrain. Les seuls présents qu'il avait eu venait de ses meilleurs amis, Remus, et avec surprise Blaise, Daphné et Tracey. Il avait été surpris de recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part de ses amis Serpentards, même si lui leur avait acheté quelque chose. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'était significatif de voir qui lui offrait quelque chose ou non. Il avait même reçu une lettre de Draco pour lui souhaiter un bon noël et lui raconter ses vacances.

Au final, ces vacances de Noël avaient été très révélatrices, et Harry, une nouvelle fois comptait les jours avant de retourner à Poudlard.


	7. Chapter 7: Poudlard: un endroit sûr?

**Chapitre 6 : Poudlard : un endroit sur ?**

- J'ai trouvé la solution Harry, lui murmura Neville alors que le trio d'or travaillait à la bibliothèque. On était samedi après-midi et tous les étudiants se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch à regarder le match qui opposait Poufsouffle à Serdaigle. Le trio lui avait décidé d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail à rendre, et pas vraiment d'intérêt dans ce match, où ils savaient déjà que Serdaigle, en tête du classement, allait gagner.

Et puis au moins ils pouvaient profiter du calme de la bibliothèque. Hormis eux, on ne trouvait que de rares élèves de septième année qui révisaient pour leurs ASPICS.

En entendant leur ami, Harry et Elisabeth sortirent la tête de leurs livres de sortilèges. Neville avait une mine réjouie sur le visage et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix basse.

- Pas vraiment, mais je viens juste de penser à un moyen de découvrir ce qu'est ce chien à trois têtes et ce qu'il fait à Poudlard. Vous savez qui dans ce château en connaît plus que n'importe qui sur les créatures magiques ?

Les deux autres enfants firent un signe de tête négatif, et Neville répondit.

- Hagrid ! dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste. Il est très calé sur les créatures magiques car il les adore.

- 'On pourrait aller le voir demain alors', proposa Elisabeth. 'Et subtilement, lui demander des informations'.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée de rendre visite à Hagrid. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le géant, il n'avait absolument rien contre lui. Hagrid avait toujours été très gentil avec lui, mais il avait un peu trop tendance à chanter les louanges de ses parents et de son frère, et c'était agaçant à force.

En un mois de recherche, les trois enfants n'avaient toujours rien trouvé sur la bête à trois têtes, qui ne figurait dans aucun manuel de créatures magiques. C'était à se demander si elle existait même. Neville avait proposé qu'ils aillent dans la réserve, mais pour cela il fallait un mot d'un professeur, et aucun n'avait d'excuse pour cela. Ils continuaient donc à chercher, mais Harry pouvait dire que l'intérêt de tout le monde pour cette affaire commençait à s'essouffler.

Les trois enfants replongèrent le nez dans leurs devoirs. Harry, étrangement, avait du retard car il passait de plus en plus de temps dans les ouvrages qu'il avait emprunté aux Black. Il s'entraînait presque tous les soirs, souvent en compagnie de ses deux amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards, où personne ne posait de questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient et où désormais ses deux amis étaient complètement acceptés.

Le lendemain après-midi donc, les trois élèves se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid, où ils s'étaient déjà rendus à une ou deux occasions au début de l'année.

- 'Hey les enfants mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?' demanda Hagrid avec un grand sourire en leur ouvrant la porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Elisabeth songea que Hagrid devait forcément être un demi-géant. Une telle taille, ce n'était pas normal. Soit il était un géant, soit il était tombé dans une potion d'engorgement quand il était petit, mais bizarrement elle doutait de la dernière possibilité.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane, et à contrecœur acceptèrent des gâteaux d' Hagrid. Neville surtout fit la grimace car la dernière fois, il s'était cassé une dent sur un de ses gâteaux.

- 'Alors, comment vous allez les enfants ?' demanda Hagrid en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. 'Ça se passe bien l'école ?'

- 'Oui, les cours sont supers, enfin presque tous', répondit Neville. 'Moi j'adore la botanique et les sortilèges, je trouve que ce sont des matières vraiment intéressantes, et les professeurs sont très compétents.'

- 'Contrairement à d'autres', marmonna Elisabeth, mais Hagrid l'entendit.

- 'Ah non', dit le géant. 'Ne commencez pas vous aussi avec le professeur Rogue. Il est très compétent dans son domaine, et le professeur Dumbledore lui fait entièrement confiance !'

Les trois enfants furent surpris de cette réponse.

- 'On ne parlait pas du professeur Rogue Hagrid', répondit Neville. 'Nous on l'aime bien, il est marrant, dans son style glauque et morbide !' dit-il avec le plus de sérieux possible, et cela fit rire tout le monde.

- 'Je parlais du professeur Quirrel', expliqua Elisabeth quand tous eurent fini de rire. 'Nous n'apprenons absolument rien avec lui, c'est un incapable !'

- 'Ah,' Hagrid, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. 'C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est rentré d'Albanie cet été. Il était très compétent auparavant, d'ailleurs il était professeur d'étude de moldus, vous le saviez ?'

Sur ce, Hagrid commença à leur raconter diverses histoires sur les professeurs, puis Poudlard en général, et tous passèrent un agréable moment. Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, Harry jeta un regard entendu à Elisabeth, et celle-ci comprit le message.

- 'Dis moi Hagrid, tu en connais beaucoup sur les créatures magiques, n'est ce pas ?' demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque ronronnant, et cela eut l'effet escompté. Hagrid redressa le torse sur son siège, tout fier.

- 'Oh j'en connais un peu', dit-il d'un ton modeste. 'Après tout c'est mon travail que de m'en occuper !'

- 'Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais nous dire sur les chiens à trois têtes ?' demanda Elisabeth d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Pourtant, aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, le géant se redressa et un air alarmé traversa son visage.

- 'Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de Touffu ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- 'Touffu !' S'exclamèrent les deux garçons. 'Cette créature a un nom !' dirent-ils avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

- 'Bien sur que oui', dit Hagrid en haussant les épaules. 'Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question, comment est-ce que vous le connaissez ?'

- 'Nous sommes tombés sur lui par hasard un soir', expliqua Harry. 'Et nous savons qu'il garde quelque chose, mais qu'est ce que c'est ?'

- 'Laissez tomber ce sujet les enfants, ce qui se passe à Poudlard cette année, cela ne concerne que le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !'

- 'Qui est Nicolas Flamel ?' demandèrent aussitôt les deux garçons, et Hagrid eut l'air désolé d'avoir fait une telle boulette. Il refusa d'en dire plus, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Elisabeth était resté étrangement silencieuse, les trois enfants prirent congé.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Hagrid adressa ces derniers mots à Harry.

- 'Au fait Harry, je sais que cela ne va pas très fort avec Ryan, mais si tu veux venir me voir un jour avec lui, surtout n'hésite pas hein ! Ton frère est un brave garçon, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !'

Harry se rembrunit aussitôt, et après avoir marmonné une vague réponse au garde-chasse, il se dépêcha de rentrer au château.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés au château, Neville fit mine de se rendre vers la bibliothèque.

- 'Qu'est ce que tu fais ?' lui demanda Elisabeth avec surprise.

- 'Eh bien on va chercher qui est Nicolas Flamel, non ?'

Harry acquiesça de la tête et fit mine de suivre son ami, mais Elisabeth les arrêta.

- 'Pas la peine', dit-elle avec nonchalance. 'Je sais qui est Nicolas Flamel.'

- 'Et ?' demanda Harry avec impatience. 'Cela te dérangerait-il de nous éclairer ?'

- 'Il a inventé la pierre philosophale.'

Le mois de mars arriva très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les professeurs étaient déjà en train de leur rappeler que les examens de fin d'année auraient bientôt lieu, et qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre à réviser. Bien sur, le trio d'or n'avait aucun problème, tous étaient assurés de passer sans aucun problème. D'autres, en revanche, avaient plus de difficultés.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, un groupe de quatre étudiants, se faisant appeler les fantômes des maraudeurs, sévissait sur l'école, et inutile de dire que leurs cibles préférées étaient les Serpentards, et en particulier Harry Potter. Chaque semaine ainsi Harry pouvait être assuré d'être la victime d'une blague aussi peu drôle qu'intelligente. Ainsi il avait vu à deux reprises sa nourriture remplacée par des potions qui le transformaient en canari ou en lionceau, tout comme beaucoup de ses amis à Serpentard. Neville lui retrouvait ses affaires éparpillées ou son réveil éteint, le faisant arriver en retard en cours, ce qui lui avait déjà valu deux retenues. Personne n'étant ami avec Harry n'y échappait, même si, étant donné le fait que Ryan était très populaire, cela ne concernait pas grand monde hormis des Serpentards.

Tout le monde savait pertinemment qui se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme, Harry avait d'ailleurs reconnu certaines blagues que son géniteur avait déjà faites dans le passé, mais personne n'avait encore réussi à les coincer. Sous les ordres d'Harry, les Serpentards et le reste du trio avaient promis de ne pas répliquer violemment, mais plutôt d'attendre la bonne occasion de se venger.

Et il semblait que le moment était venu.

Un soir, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune en train de lire un ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les sorts défensifs. Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas un certain Serpentard s'asseoir en face de lui.

- 'Je te dérange Potter ?' Demanda une voix basse. Surpris, Harry sursauta.

En face de lui se tenait Théodore Nott, avec qui Harry n'avait que très peu parlé durant l'année scolaire. Non pas que les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas, mais ils ne gravitaient pas dans les mêmes cercles. Nott était un garçon très solitaire, qui ne traînait que très occasionnellement avec Malfoy ou plus rarement encore avec Blaise. De ce fait, Harry fut étonné de le voir ce soir.

- 'Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nott ?' demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé d'être dérangé alors qu'il travaillait.

- 'Je voulais juste te dire', commença Théodore sans jamais regarder Harry dans les yeux mais en jouant avec ses boutons de manchette, 'que si tu es intéressé pour te venger de ton frère et de sa bande, je connais un moyen'.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry fut soudainement très intéressé.

- 'Je t' écoute', dit-il lentement. Théodore continuait de jouer avec ses boutons de manchette, comme s'ils étaient incroyablement fascinants. Il ne restait que très peu de monde dans la salle commune, après tout il était plus de minuit, et ils étaient les deux seuls premières années à encore veiller.

- 'J'ai surpris une conversation entre ton frère et Weasley cette après-midi en cours de potions', expliqua d'une voix basse Nott. 'Apparemment, il semblerait que leur ami le garde-chasse ait en sa possession un dragon, ce qui est illégal. Et il se trouve également que ton frère ait l'intention de faire sortir ce dragon hors de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire d'un des frères Weasley qui travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie.'

Harry était estomaqué. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de la part d' Hagrid, mais que son frère ait l'intention de mener ce projet, cela était à la fois stupide et extrêmement utile pour lui. Restait maintenant à trouver le moyen de tourner cela à son avantage.

Et il savait exactement quelle était la personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, il se dirigea tout droit vers Draco Malfoy, qui mangeait seul. Même si les deux Serpentards ne s'affichaient pas trop ensemble, car Draco ne pouvait raisonnablement être vu en compagnie d'un enfant Potter, après tout son père était un Mangemort, ils entretenaient tout les deux des liens amicaux, et Draco, après multiples blagues à son encontre de la part du Potter à Gryffondor, avait immédiatement proposé à Harry de l'aider à éviscérer son frère.

- 'J'ai besoin de ton aide', commença sans aucun préambule Harry. Draco leva des yeux narquois vers lui, regard qu'Harry rejeta avec impatience.

- 'J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de me venger de mon frère. Partant ?'

Le plan était plus que simple. Draco, après avoir appris que Weasley était à l'infirmerie, s'y était rendu et était revenu avec l'information désirée. Apparemment son frère avait prévu d'effectuer son petit plan le samedi soir à minuit, ce qui était parfait. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient appris cette information, Harry et Draco s'étaient mis d'accord. Le samedi en question, ils attendraient l'autre Potter et quiconque l'accompagnerait en bas de la tour où ils étaient censés remettre le dragon, puis ils se battraient en duel avec les Gryffondors. Harry en était persuadé, il les battrait à plate couture. Il était le meilleur élève de première année, et en plus de cela il connaissait bon nombre de sorts qui ne figuraient pas dans le cursus scolaire. Et il savait également que Draco ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Il aurait enfin sa revanche.

Peu avant minuit ce samedi là ils se rendirent vers la tour nord et attendirent. Soudain, alors que le vent froid les faisait trembler, Harry entendit un bruissement familier.

- '_Accio cape d' invisibilité'_, cria-t-il soudain, ce qui fit sursauter Draco, et quelques secondes plus tard Harry tenait dans ses mains la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Devant lui se trouvait son frère ainsi que Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, tous les trois furieux.

- 'Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?' commenta Harry d'un ton narquois, se rapprochant des trois Gryffondors. 'Alors comme ça, vous vous permettez de vous balader après l'heure du couvre-feu ? Et qu'est ce que nous avons là ? ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du panier que les trois Gryffondors portaient. Mais c'est un dragon !' dit-il avec la plus grande surprise possible. 'Tut tut, ce n'est pas très bien Ryan', dit-il d'un ton faussement moqueur.

- 'Rends-moi ma cape', hurla ce dernier. 'Elle n'est pas à toi, c'est à moi que papa l'a confié !'

- 'Mais je ne crois pas Ryan', répondit avec sarcasme Harry. 'Vois-tu j'ai surpris une conversation entre nos parents l'été dernier, et maman a fait promettre à papa de ne te passer la cape sous aucun prétexte car c'était trop dangereux, et papa était d'accord avec elle. Tu vois', dit-il, prenant son menton dans ses mains comme s'il faisait mine de réfléchir. 'Je crois plutôt que tu as subtilisé la cape de papa. Et je crois que maintenant que je te l'ai subtilisé je vais la garder un peu, ça peut-être très utile après tout !'

- 'Tu n'as pas le droit ! '

- 'Mais il a tous les droits le balafré alors inutile de te plaindre comme un bébé', intervint alors Draco de son habituelle voix traînante. 'Maintenant on va vous proposer un marché Harry et moi. Un de vous trois, mais pas le balafré, va aller donner le dragon puis retournera dans son dortoir sans avertir personne, et les deux autres vont se battre en duel avec nous ! Et nous ne dirons rien à personne de votre trafic de dragons. Marché ?'

Dean et Seamus regardèrent Ryan, qui au bout de quelques secondes acquiesça avec mauvaise grâce. Puis, il désigna Seamus qui partit en vitesse avec le dragon.

- 'Je te préviens Harry je récupérerai la cape', le prévint Ryan d'un ton mauvais, mais Harry ne fit que lui répondre par un sourire.

- 'C'est ce qu'on verra frérot', dit-il d'un ton moqueur. 'Maintenant, duel !'

Harry se plaça en face de son frère tandis que Draco et Dean se tenaient face à face. D'un mouvement commun, les quatre garçons sortirent leurs baguettes et jetèrent les premiers sorts.

Il apparut très vite évident quels étaient les garçons qui avaient l'avantage. Harry faisait clairement tourner Ryan en bourrique, lui jetant sorts après sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, et le survivant n'arrivait qu'avec peine à contre-attaquer. A côté de lui, Draco n'avait pas plus de mal à battre Thomas. Alors que Harry se lassait et réfléchissait à quel sort lancer à son frère pour l'achever, une voix sévère vint les interrompre.

- 'Potter, Thomas et Malfoy, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ?'

- 'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?' Demanda avec incrédulité Blaise le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Il venait de passer devant les sabliers, et venait de constater que Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient tous les deux perdu cent points.

Harry et Draco levèrent des yeux maussades vers leur ami. Mais ce fut Elisabeth, venu déjeuner à leur table, qui lui expliqua la situation.

- 'Tes deux amis, intelligents comme ils le sont', dit-elle d'une voix à peine sarcastique, 'se sont battus avec Potter et Thomas hier soir, dans le parc à minuit passé. McGonagall les a surpris et a enlevé à chaque étudiant cinquante points affligé d'une retenue.'

- 'Et vous les avez battus ?' demanda Blaise avec empressement. Empressement qui disparut devant l'air sévère de la jeune fille. 'Euh, je veux dire, vous n'avez pas honte ? Cent points en moins pour Serpentards !' dit-il d'une voix peu convaincue et Elisabeth laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

Harry et Draco sourirent devant la réaction de leur ami, mais ce sourire disparut vite quand ils songèrent à ce que serait la réaction de leurs condisciples. Clairement, ils n'allaient pas être contents.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry songeait que la situation n'aurait pu être pire. Il avait reçu des beuglantes trois jours de suites. Une de ses parents qui l'accablaient de tous les maux. C'était bien évidemment entièrement de sa faute si Ryan avait été puni, il avait du lui tendre un piège c'était évident. Et puis fraterniser avec un Malfoy, c'était purement de la haute trahison ! Le lendemain c'étaient des beuglantes de la part de Black, et de manière plus surprenante de la part de Remus. Le premier pour l'accuser comme ses parents, et Remus, pour avoir agi de manière inconsidéré, alors que, selon les dires du lycanthrope, il valait tellement mieux. Harry avait aussitôt écrit à son oncle préféré pour s'excuser et lui expliquer, et Remus lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'il allait devoir mieux se comporter à l'avenir.

La plupart des Serpentards ne lui en voulaient pas vraiment pour cette perte de points, car tous avaient voulu que Harry se venge de Ryan et des blagues perpétuellement agaçantes qu'ils subissaient tous, mais ils se montraient néanmoins plus froids et circonspects avec les deux premières années, car après tout cent points ce n'était pas rien. Mais les trois autres maisons lui battaient froid. Déjà qu'après l'incident du troll, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'il était jaloux de son frère, après cet incident, tous étaient renforcés dans leurs convictions. Et Ryan passait pour la victime qui était tombé dans un piège, version qu'il n'avait bien entendu guère démenti.

C'était officiel, Harry détestait son frère de tout son cœur.

Même les professeurs s'y mêlaient. Et le seul qui aurait pu être partial envers Harry était furieux du fait que Serpentard ait perdu cent points, et rendait donc la vie impossible à Harry. Peu importait à Rogue que ce n'était pas la jalousie qui avait motivé son élève, il aurait du être plus rusé et intelligent que ça.

Décidément, la vie n'était pas rose pour Harry en ce moment.

- 'On révise ensemble ce soir ?' demanda Elisabeth à Harry alors qu'elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à son cours de métamorphoses. Le soleil brillait au dehors, et c'était la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances d'avril. Harry avait hâte de ne plus avoir cours. Au moins il pourrait passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune avec ses amis à travailler, et ne plus voir les autres abrutis qui peuplaient cette école.

- 'Je ne peux pas', répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur. 'C'est notre retenue ce soir, avec Hagrid et dans la forêt interdite. Ça va probablement durer toute la nuit', ajouta-t-il avec lassitude. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, hormis le fait qu'il allait devoir passer toute une nuit avec son frère, était qu'il perdait une soirée où il aurait pu s'entraîner. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il essayait de maîtriser un sort particulièrement difficile, et il savait qu'avec seulement quelques heures de plus, il y arriverait. Mais ça ne serait pas pour ce soir, et cela l'énervait particulièrement.

- 'Très bien', dit Elisabeth. 'Je passerai la soirée avec Blaise et Neville alors. On se voit demain matin au petit déjeuner ?'

Harry acquiesça sans conviction et la jeune fille le quitta pour se rendre à son propre cours.

Au soir, en compagnie de Draco qui faisait également la tête, ils se rendirent en direction de l'entrée de l'école, où Hagrid devait venir les chercher. Eux furent à l'heure, ainsi que Hagrid qui tenta d'engager la conversation avec Harry, mais celui-ci était de trop mauvaise humeur pour répondre, mais les deux Gryffondors en revanche arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard.

En silence, tous suivirent Hagrid jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, où le géant entreprit d'expliquer aux élèves ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

- 'Mais c'est dangereux', s'exclama Ryan. 'Il y a toute sorte de créatures dans la forêt !'

- 'Et alors le balafré tu as peur !' dit narquoisement Draco. 'Toi celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Tut, tut je suis déçu', dit-il d'un ton faussement désolé. Harry émit un petit rire en entendant cela, mais fit moins le fier, quand Hagrid décréta que les jumeaux, accompagnés de Fang iraient d'un côté, et lui et Draco et Dean de l'autre côté.

- 'Tout ça c'est de ta faute !' cria soudainement Ryan, alors qu'il cherchait depuis cinq minutes dans la forêt des traces de ce qui tuait les licornes.

- 'Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?' demanda Harry avec lassitude tout en continuant de lever sa baguette allumée en hauteur. Plus vite ils auraient trouvé, plus vite ils pourraient partir d'ici.

- 'Si tu avais été réparti à Gryffondor comme tu aurais du, ou même à Serdaigle', s'exclama son frère. 'Rien de tout cela ne se saurait produit, et je ne serais pas dans cette forêt, je n'aurais pas fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, et tout serait normal entre nous !'

- 'C'est toi qui m'a rejeté le premier je te rappelle', dit Harry en se retournant vers lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 'Pour moi rien n'avait changé entre nous quand j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, mais pour des raisons plus que stupides tu a décidé que je devais être mauvais si j' étais dans cette maison et depuis tu me traites comme si je n' étais qu'un moins que rien juste bon à être jaloux de ta petite gloire!'

Ryan s'apprêtait à répliquer quand l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par un bruit suspect, et d'un geste brusque il intima à son frère l'ordre de ne faire aucun bruit. Le sentier dans lequel ils se trouvaient était sombre et broussailleux, et menait vers une clairière d'où venaient les bruits en questions. Avec prudence, Harry s'avança lentement vers la clairière, son frère juste sur ses talons. Le spectacle qu'il vit alors lui retourna le cœur.

Une licorne était allongée, visiblement blessée, sa blancheur immaculée et le sang argenté qui sortait d'une blessure qu'elle avait sur le torse formant un contraste funeste avec le vert sombre de l'herbe. Mais le pire était la forme humaine qui était agenouillée devant elle. Et qui buvait son sang. Derrière lui, son frère poussa un petit cri et se retourna, écœuré.

Harry ne connaissait pas de crime plus horrible que de blesser une licorne. Elles étaient des êtres tellement pures, y toucher, utiliser leur sang, c'était se réduire à une demie vie, une vie qui ne pouvait être que maudite. Alors que l'inconnu levait sa tête dans leurs directions, Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler sur son front. La douleur se fit lancinante et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser en deux. Hurlant, il tomba par terre, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Haletant, il réussit à ordonner à son jumeau de faire un signal avec sa baguette à l'attention d' Hagrid. Quelques secondes plus tard, ne supportant plus la douleur, il tomba dans l'obscurité.


	8. Chapter 8: quelque chose se prépare

**Chapitre 7 : quelque chose se prépare.**

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il entendait de vagues bruits tout autour. Des gens qui s'agitaient, qui bougeaient et parlaient.

Il ignorait où il était, quand, ou avec qui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'être dans la forêt interdite avec son frère, et puis cet homme qui buvait du sang de licorne.

Il avait tellement mal à la tête. Péniblement, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et une lumière blanche aveuglante l'assaillit.

Il se réveille, dit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Du calme Mlle Black, dit alors une autre voix sévère, il lui faut du repos. Nous ignorons encore ce qu'il a.

Harry réussit enfin à voir clair devant lui. A son chevet se trouvaient d'un côté Elisabeth, Neville et Draco, tout deux l'air très inquiets. Et en face de lui son frère, l'air maussade. Il se trouvait là probablement parce qu'il avait été obligé.

Juste à côté du professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux Harry ? lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix bienveillante. Harry hocha faiblement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Sa gorge était si sèche, il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir bu depuis des semaines.

- Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul quelques temps avec Mr Potter, dit alors le directeur d'une voix ferme. Vous pouvez allez attendre dans la salle d'attente à côté, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Harry vit qu'Elisabeth rechignait à obéir aux ordres du directeur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et peu à peu tous sortirent de la pièce.

Dumbledore se rapprocha alors et s'assit juste à côté de lui. S'écoulèrent ainsi quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, pendant lesquelles Harry avait fixé le plafond. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise en présence du directeur. Il savait que c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald et tout ça, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Lui demanda alors d'une voix douce le directeur de Poudlard. Se retournant, Harry croisa le regard de Dumbledore, et une douleur envahit alors sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer de force dans sa tête. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. C'était plus inconfortable que douloureux à vrai dire, et Harry essaya de passer outre pour répondre.

- Nous étions dans la forêt avec Ryan, dit-il d'une voix faible. Il y avait cet homme, qui buvait du sang de licorne, c'était atroce. J'ai eu tellement mal tout d'un coup, je crois que…Harry se tut alors, il sentait que ce qu'il allait dire allait lui attirer les moqueries ou l'incrédulité du vieil homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Harry ? demanda de la même voix bienveillante Dumbledore, mais Harry sentit une grande curiosité chez le vieux sorcier.

- Je crois que ça venait de ma cicatrice, avoua Harry. Elle me brûlait, c'était épouvantable comme douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en feu, et que ma tête allait exploser.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma cicatrice me ferait mal ... demanda Harry alors que le directeur restait silencieux. Cette cicatrice vient de Voldemort, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait mal ? Et pourquoi moi, ça devrait être Ryan !

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la pièce, les mains croisés dans le dos, et apparemment plongé en pleine réflexion. Il finit par faire face à Harry qui attendait toujours une explication.

- Tu dois savoir Harry que ce genre de cicatrices étant unique, je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions, commença alors d'une voix lente Dumbledore. Ce que je peux supposer, c'est que si cette cicatrice t'a fait mal, c'est peut-être parce que Voldemort était dans les parages, finit-il d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse. Son visage était grave, et Harry frissonna, malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Comment serait-ce possible ? murmura-t-il. Vous croyez que c'était l'homme qui…

Une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Remus quand il était plus jeune lui revint alors en mémoire.

_Alors Ryan a tué Voldemort ? Pour de bon ?avait demandé le petit garçon à son oncle. Tout deux se trouvaient dans le salon des Potter, alors que tout le monde jouait au Quidditch dehors, sauf Harry qui était malade._

_Je ne sais pas Harry, avait alors répondu d'une voix hésitante son oncle. Aucun corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, et beaucoup, dont le professeur Dumbledore, croient que Voldemort est toujours présent, sous la forme d'une ombre, mais qu'un jour il reviendra, plus puissant que jamais._

- C'était Voldemort, reprit Harry d'une voix plus sûre. Il est de retour ?

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur et en fut aussitôt convaincu.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se trouve dans cette école cette année Harry ? lui demanda alors Dumbledore, sans croiser une seule fois son regard.

- La pierre philosophale, répondit sans aucune hésitation le jeune sorcier. A peine avait-il répondu qu'il comprit immédiatement où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

- Voldemort veut acquérir la pierre pour retrouver forme humaine, dit lentement Harry. Il veut revenir, et en attendant d'avoir la pierre, il utilise du sang de licorne.

_Ryan ne l'a jamais vraiment tué alors, fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry. Toute cette gloire, cette renommée, cette gratitude que lui porte le monde sorcier, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Il ne mérite pas tout ça. Ce n'est qu'un usurpateur._

Harry eut aussitôt honte de ces pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il était là, allongé sur son lit d' hôpital, venant d'apprendre que le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps allait peut-être revenir des morts, et la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était son frère. Peut-être que tout le monde avait raison ! Peut-être qu'il était vraiment jaloux de son frère ? Harry chassa ces pensées de sa tête, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui aie mal et non pas Ryan alors ? demanda-t-il, la curiosité évidente dans sa voix. Dumbledore continuait d'arpenter la pièce. Il se retourna enfin et fit face à Harry.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication valable sur ce sujet Harry, répondit-il d'une voix qui semblait être empreinte de lassitude. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne peux expliquer pourquoi ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ce soir. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, votre cicatrice à toi et ton frère est unique dans son genre, et je ne dispose d'aucune information à ce sujet. Seul le temps nous en dira plus je suppose. D'ici là, rajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux, je te conseille vivement de faire plus attention.

Sur ces dernières paroles Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, et quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis, Draco et l'infirmière revenaient à son chevet. Alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis et leur expliquait ce qui s était passé dans la forêt, il ne put se débarrasser du sentiment que le directeur ne lui avait pas tout dit lors de leur entrevue.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il reste toute la nuit en observation, et, aurait-elle pu, elle l'aurait probablement gardé tout le week-end mais Harry avait insisté avec force : il se sentait mieux, et si jamais il ne se sentait pas bien, il promettait de revenir illico presto.

Ayant réussi à convaincre la dragonne comme il la surnommait, il sortir de l'infirmerie et se rendit vers la grande salle, où il savait que tout le monde était en train de déjeuner. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir qui menait directement à la grande salle, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur deux Gryffondors pas très amicaux.

Son frère et sa belette arrivaient droit devant lui et la confrontation semblait inévitable. Aussitôt qu'il l'eût vu, Ryan se rembrunit aussitôt. Il semblait qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sans dire un mot, mais son ami ne partageait pas les mêmes idées.

- Regarde qui est là Ryan, dit Weasley d'un ton mauvais alors qu'Harry passait devant eux. Voila celui qui essaie de te voler la vedette, ta pâle copie ! ajouta-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejoindre ses amis, prendre un bon petit déjeuner car il mourait de faim puis retourner dans sa salle commune et se reposer pour tout le week-end. Aussi, laissa-t-il parler, après tout ce n'était que Weasley et continua-t-il de marcher en direction de la grande salle.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la grande salle, il entendit son frère s'adresser à son copain.

- Laisse tomber Ron, disait-il, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est même pas mon frère.

Harry les entendit s'éloigner, et toute faim disparut. Il resta planté là, devant la porte. Les mots que Ryan venait de prononcer s'agitaient dans sa tête et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il savait que leur relation était au plus bas depuis qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Lui-même détestait son frère pour ses actions et son comportement. Mais de là à le renier de cette manière, il y avait un pas énorme, qu'Harry jusque là n'avait pas été capable de franchir.

Se sentant nauséeux, il se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir, où il espéra pouvoir dormir un peu et oublier à quel point sa vie était merdique.

Les vacances d'avril se déroulèrent à un rythme incroyablement rapide. Harry et ses amis passèrent toutes leurs vacances à réviser pour leurs premiers examens. Harry devait en plus rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses devoirs, à force d'étudier en parallèle les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque des Black. Néanmoins, même en étant en retard il continuait à être le premier dans toutes les classes, au grand dam d'Hermione Granger. Neville leur racontait fréquemment que son amie était furieuse de se faire dépasser, car c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Harry n'en avait cure, il voulait garder sa place au sommet, il s'y sentait trop bien.

A la fin des vacances Harry eut enfin fini tous ses devoirs, il avait commencé à réviser, chose qu'il faisait avec les deux membres de son trio ainsi que Blaise, Tracey et Daphné. Draco lui l'évitait plus ou moins depuis leur retenue. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le père de Draco n'avait pas été enchanté d'apprendre que son fils avait eu une retenue avec le fils Potter.

Harry était également très content car il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser plusieurs sorts très compliqués sur lesquels il s'entraînait depuis des semaines. Un était un sort de confusion qui lui permettait de faire croire à sa victime une situation fictive qu'il pouvait utiliser à son avantage, Harry pour le maîtriser s'était entraîné sur Neville à qui il avait fait croire qu'il était un lion enragé, ce qui avait été très comique à regarder pour Elisabeth et Harry. Il avait également appris un sort d'illusion qui lui permettait de donner l'impression à son adversaire que celui-ci se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et menaçante sans aucune issue de secours. Ce sort en particulier avait été très compliqué à maîtriser, et Harry était très fier d'y être enfin parvenu.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, alors qu'il dormait déjà depuis quelques heures, sa cicatrice lui fit mal.

Il était en train de rêver qu'il volait sur un balai et explorait le monde en compagnie d'une gargouille dénommée Esmeralda, quand soudain l'obscurité l'envahit. Les plages de sable fin furent remplacées par une salle sombre, où se tenait une silhouette menaçante. Harry ne pouvait voir son visage. Il ne pouvait bouger, en face de lui se trouvait un miroir, Harry se sentait attiré par ce miroir, mais il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses pieds du sol. La silhouette bougea alors, et commença à émettre des sifflements.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder dans ce miroir, disait la voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un serpent. _

_Je veux savoir, répondit Harry, bougeant la tête de la gauche vers la droite avec frénésie. Il voulait bouger, il ne se sentait pas bien et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal._

_Le bien et le mal n'existent pas, répondit la voix, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Harry disait. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont assez forts pour le maîtriser, le posséder. Tu es puissant jeune Potter, dit la voix. Et l'homme se retourna alors. Tout ce que Harry vit fut le visage d'un serpent et il hurla à tout rompre. L'obscurité l'envahit et sa cicatrice lui brûla comme la dernière fois dans la forêt interdite._

- Harry, Harry réveille toi, disait une voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il se sentit secoué et voulut protester. Il avait tellement mal à la tête.

Péniblement il ouvrit les yeux. Blaise et Draco se tenaient à son chevet. Blaise avait l'air très inquiet et Draco le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Harry se sentit aussitôt très gêné.

- Harry ça va ? demanda avec empressement Blaise. Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il allait bien, et son ami reprit aussitôt la parole.

- Tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, tu murmurais des paroles incompréhensibles, et puis tu as parlé d'un miroir. Et tout d'un coup tu as hurlé ! expliqua-t-il avec agitation.

- Désolé, c'était un cauchemar, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée. Levant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait convaincu Blaise, qui hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Mais Draco, il en était presque sur, ne croyait pas en cette explication.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry fit mine de vouloir se rendormir et ses deux amis retournèrent dans leurs lits.

Draco Malfoy était inquiet.

Depuis l'incident dans la forêt, il se faisait beaucoup de souci. Il avait surpris une conversation entre les membres du trio, le jour où Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie, et il avait entendu Harry raconter à ses deux amis que c'était Voldemort qui était présent dans la forêt, et qu'il voulait voler la pierre philosophale qui se trouvait dans l'école afin de retrouver forme humaine.

Draco n'était qu'un bébé quand Voldemort avait disparu, mais toute son enfance avait été bercée par des histoires sur la grandeur et les idéaux de l'ancien maître de son père. Tout ces discours de Lucius Malfoy qui étaient censés lui faire adopter les mêmes idéaux avaient été contrebalancés par le caractère très particulier de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier n'était pas le genre comme son père à s'abaisser aux pieds d'un homme, lord fut-il, et de ce fait il trouvait l'attachement que portait son père au souvenir d'un sorcier pathétique. Après tout, comme aimait à se le répéter Draco, vous-savez-qui avait été vaincu, par un bébé qui plus est ! Et cette manie d'avoir peur de son nom, c'était sincèrement ridicule ! Mais quand il avait entendu son ami parler d'un éventuel retour à la vie du seigneur des ténèbres, Draco avait soudain eut peur. Sa mère lui avait raconté le déroulement de la première guerre, les inquiétudes perpétuelles, les batailles, la tension quotidienne, la peur de voir son mari et toute sa famille jetés à Azkaban s'ils étaient démasqués. Et Draco ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas d'un père rampant aux pieds d'un Lord qui ne leurs apporteraient qu'ennuis et deuils. Il ne voulait pas embrasser les idéaux d'une cause qui ne lui correspondait pas. Draco Malfoy était avant tout un pragmatique, un individualiste, et quelqu'un de profondément égoïste. Les sang-de-bourbe comme son père les appelait, il s'en foutait. Qu'ils aillent à Poudlard ou non, du moment qu'ils le laissaient tranquille, cela n'avait guère d'intérêt pour lui. S'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor, c'était parce que ceux-ci étaient arrogants et ne réfléchissaient pas pour deux sous. Excepté Londubat ou Granger, mais eux c'était à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette maison.

Harry Potter, lui c'était une autre affaire. Quand Draco avait appris que le célèbre Ryan Potter avait un frère, il avait été incroyablement surpris. Lui qui était au courant des grandes familles du monde sorcier dont faisaient indubitablement partie les Potter, il apprenait qu'il en existait un autre rejeton. Et un descendant qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au reste de sa famille. Preuve en étant, il avait été réparti à Serpentard, ce qui était une première pour la maison Potter.

Draco l'avait beaucoup observé à la rentrée. Il avait vu un garçon mal à l'aise, timide, réservé mais plein de capacités et très intelligent. Et Draco avait décidé de tenter sa chance, même s'il savait que son père n'approuverait pas de le voir fréquenter un Potter.

Quand il avait vu Harry vaincre un troll, il avait été plus qu'impressionné. Il avait vu le sang-froid et l'audace dont avait fait preuve son condisciple, et avait alors décidé qu'il était temps d'en faire un vrai Serpentard dont Salazar lui-même serait fier. Et il avait réussi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait prévu, Harry Potter était devenu la star des premières années chez les serpents. Il avait jeté aux oubliettes sa carapace de petit garçon gentil et timide et avait pris plus d'assurance.

Et Draco le croyait quand il disait que Voldemort cherchait à revenir. Il le croyait quand il disait que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, et que c'était probablement lié au fait que le sorcier se trouvait dans les parages. Mais la question que Draco se posait, tout comme le trio était la suivante : pourquoi est-ce que c'était Harry qui avait mal, et pas Ryan ? Et pourquoi est-ce que quand Harry s'était réveillé sa cicatrice était écarlate ?

_Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin,_ songea Draco, reprenant une des expressions favorites de sa grand-mère. Alors qu'il cherchait à se rendormir, il ne put chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était réfugié en lui.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry Potter contre Voldemort

**Chapitre 8 : Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort : acte I.**

- Harry, réveille-toi Harry ! Murmura une voix agitée. Le dénommé Harry s'agitait dans son lit sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. Il transpirait, et surtout, sa cicatrice brillait d'un rouge anormal sur son front.

- Harry, dit d'une voix plus forte Draco. N'y tenant plus, il secoua son ami pour le sortir de son sommeil agité. Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il tremblait de partout et ses yeux ne cessaient de faire le tour de la chambre avec fébrilité, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sans pouvoir le trouver.

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda un Draco inquiet. Harry entendit son ami et posa ses yeux sur lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Draco, Harry eut l'air de comprendre la question qui lui avait été posé et daigna y répondre.

- Voldemort, il va aller chercher la pierre ce soir, murmura-t-il. Puis, se ressaisissant, il sortit de son lit et entreprit de se rhabiller. A côté de lui, Blaise remua sur son lit mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Attends qu'est ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Draco, pour ne pas réveiller leurs condisciples.

- A ton avis, répliqua Harry avec agacement. Je vais l'en empêcher ! Tu crois que je vais rester dans mon lit à essayer de me rendormir alors que Voldemort essaie de revenir à la vie ! Sur ces derniers mots il mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends ! dit Draco qui s'était relevé. Son visage était soudain devenu très résolu et ses yeux s'étaient emplis de détermination. Alors qu'Harry lui faisait face, il ajouta.

- Je viens avec toi.

Harry et Draco étaient emmitouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, et pour la première fois depuis son duel manqué avec son frère, Harry se réjouit d'avoir pu mettre la main sur la fameuse cape qu'il n'avait jamais pu essayer, même quand il était petit, son père l'en avait toujours empêché. Contrairement à Ryan. Harry se demanda quelle serait la tête de son père si celui-ci découvrait qui avait hérité de la cape.

Les deux Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la tour de Serdaigle. Harry avait en effet décrété qu'il n'irait pas à l'aventure sans ses deux meilleurs amis, et Draco n'avait aucunement cherché à le contrarier. Après tout, ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Sur le chemin, Harry avait entrepris d'expliquer à son ami de quoi il en retournait. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était la pierre philosophale et le fait qu'elle était gardée notamment par un chien à trois têtes dénommé Touffu (Draco avait d'ailleurs fait une drôle de tête en apprenant ce détail mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire). Mais, ajouta Harry, la pierre est gardée par de puissants enchantements mis en place par les professeurs. Harry lui expliqua enfin que Voldemort possédait un homme qui pour l'aider à survivre s'abreuvait de sang de licorne.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la tour Serdaigle, et après avoir donné le mot de passe, rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils avaient de la chance, Elisabeth ne dormait pas encore mais se trouvait dans un fauteuil, en train de lire. Elle était la dernière présente dans la salle commune, mais cela n'étonnait pas Harry, qui savait que la jeune Black souffrait d'insomnies et lisait souvent la nuit.

Ils la mirent rapidement au courant et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Chocogrenouilles, elle s'était levée de son fauteuil et les suivait à l'aventure.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent très rapidement devant la tour Gryffondor, et après un rapide conciliabule, Elisabeth partit seule chercher Neville. Il ne fallait pas risquer que deux Serpentards ne soient remarqués chez les lions.

Au bout de dix minutes la Serdaigle sortit de la tour en compagnie d'un Neville qui avait l'air encore un peu endormi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix endormie. Eli dit qu'on doit aller sauver la pierre philosophale, c'est quoi cette histoire ? ajouta-t-il entre deux bâillements.

- Viens, on va t'expliquer sur le chemin, dit Harry d'une voix pressée. Neville vint rejoindre les trois adolescents sous la cape d'invisibilité, et tous étaient légèrement à l'étroit.

- J'ai eu une vision cette nuit, commença-t-il à raconter, j'ai vu Voldemort, ou du moins ce qui reste de lui, chercher à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.

_Harry se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait au troisième étage. Il suivait un homme, un homme qui portait un turban, et que Harry reconnut comme étant le p-pr-professeur Quirrel. Que faisait-il dans ce couloir à une telle heure de la nuit ? se demanda Harry. Le professeur avançait à grands pas, et très vite il se retrouva devant Touffu, qui s'endormit quand le professeur eut conjuré une harpe. Puis tout devint noir, Harry se sentit comme happé, comme lorsqu'il prenait un portoloin. Il se vit dans une immense pièce où régnait un jeu d'échecs grandeur nature, Quirrel qui murmurait, probablement un enchantement de la vieille McGo, puis une pièce sombre et étroite, avec une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des fioles. Tout se déroulait très vite, Harry avait à peine le temps de se poser que les images et sensations défilaient._

_Puis, tout d'un coup, il se retrouva dans la pièce qu'il avait déjà vue en rêve à plusieurs reprises. La pièce où se trouvait le mystérieux miroir. Quirrel enleva alors le turban, et Harry hurla en voyant la tête de Voldemort comme encastré dans le crâne du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Tout ce qu'il entendit avec de se réveiller fut un sifflement perçant 'il me faut la pierre philosophale Potter, vient la chercher'._

Harry avait alors été réveillé par Draco, et sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait décidé d'aller sauver la pierre philosophale. Il ne pouvait décemment prévenir personne de toute façon, qui croirait le frère jaloux et frustré du garçon-qui-avait-survécu ?

- Alors Voldemort est à l'intérieur de Quirrel ? demanda Neville avec incrédulité alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du troisième étage. Mais c'est dégoûtant, dit-il en frissonnant.

Harry ne répondit rien, sa mâchoire se serra et son visage prit un air déterminé en pensant à la tâche qui les attendait. Il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait mourir ce soir. Après tout, on parlait de Voldemort, du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps qui apparemment était assez puissant pour défier la mort, ce qui était pour le moins terrifiant. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Il était résolu, déterminé. Il n'était peut-être pas le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille dans sa petite vie alors que Voldemort pouvait revenir au pouvoir et que personne ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Il y a des choses qui vaillent la peine qu'on se batte pour, même si cela inclut de sacrifier quelque chose, songea-t-il.

Elisabeth Black n'avait pas peur. Absolument pas. Quand son meilleur ami et son cousin étaient venu la chercher pour qu'ils aillent sauver une pierre qui permettait de devenir immortel des mains d'un sorcier démoniaque, le premier sentiment qui l'avait alors traversé n'avait pas été la peur, ce qui aurait été naturel, pour une sorcière d'à peine douze ans, mais une fière détermination, à l'instar de son meilleur ami.

Elisabeth Black n'était peut-être qu'un bébé quand la guerre contre Voldemort avait pris fin, mais elle savait. Elle savait que des centaines de personnes étaient mortes, des familles déchirés, dont celle de sa mère, qui était la dernière descendante de la grande famille Partison, la grand-mère de Neville tuée par les Lestrange peu après la chute de Voldemort à coup de Crucio, la famille de Ted Tonks également tué parce qu'ils étaient des moldus et que leur fils était un sang-de-bourbe qui avait osé épouser une Black et la liste continuait indéfiniment. Elle savait que Voldemort au pouvoir signifiait danger pour les nés-de-moldus, les sang-mêlés et les traîtres à leurs sangs dont elle faisait indubitablement partie. Aussi, quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il allait l'en empêcher, bien sur qu'elle l'avait suivi aussitôt. De toute façon, elle aurait suivi Harry n'importe où.

Si il y avait bien une personne qui était capable d'empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth cela ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il était puissant, elle l'avait observé toute cette année s'entraîner, et elle savait, tout simplement que son Harry valait bien plus que ce que les gens ne pensaient, valait bien plus que son bon à rien de frère. C'était évident, il suffisait de le connaître pour savoir qu'il était très puissant, c'était comme si cela irradiait de lui, il suffisait de voir en cours avec quelle facilité déconcertante il réussissait tout du premier coup, avec quelle facilité il pouvait apprendre et maîtriser de nouveaux sorts. Elisabeth se demandait quelque fois si ce n'était pas ce talent inné chez Harry qui rebutait Ryan et le rendait aussi mauvais envers son frère aîné, car peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il se sentait menacé par son frère.

Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, et ce qu'elle vit la rassura. Il était déterminé, il n'avait pas peur, où si c'était le cas, il le cachait très bien, mieux que Draco et Neville à côté. Neville tremblait légèrement et Draco essayait de cacher sa peur sous un air bravache qui ne lui réussissait qu'à moitié. Mais en voyant Harry, les craintes d'Elisabeth disparurent aussitôt. Non, rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'Harry était là.

- On y est, dit Harry d'une voix ferme alors que les trois enfants étaient arrivés devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Touffu.

- Attends deux minutes Potter, interrompit alors Draco en voyant Harry s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte. Comment on fait pour maîtriser la bête à trois têtes ?

- Quirrel l'a endormi avec une harpe, expliqua celui-ci. Se retournant vers ses amis, il leur demanda.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Tous les trois hochèrent la tête, et sans en demander plus, Harry ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir interdit du troisième étage.

Harry avait eu raison, Fluffy était déjà endormi, tout prés de la harpe. Les quatre jeunes sorciers se dépêchèrent de se rendre vers la trappe.

- Je vais descendre en premier, annonça alors Harry. Il leva la main pour couper court aux protestations d'Elisabeth et de Neville. Si jamais quelque chose arrive, ne faîte pas quelque chose d'idiot et allez chercher le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Ses amis acquiescèrent de la tête, et Harry, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, souleva la trappe et après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sauta.

- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Affirmatif, répondit ce dernier. Vous pouvez venir c'est bon, il y a quelque chose pour amortir la chute !

- En entendant cela, Elisabeth poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, puis s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son ami, suivie par les deux garçons.

Ils sautèrent à l'intérieur et atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou qui avait amorti leurs chutes.

- Encore heureux qu'il y avait ces plantes, commenta Draco avec nonchalance, tentant ainsi de masquer la peur qui montait en lui.

- Restez tous immobile, ordonna alors Neville d'une voix ferme. Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui et constatèrent avec surprise qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur les plantes mais s'était relevé et éloigné. Son visage était concentré et il avait sorti sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter autre chose, il sentit quelque chose saisir sa jambe.

- C'est un filet du diable, expliqua alors Neville aux trois sorciers qui tentaient de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de la plante. Arrêtez de vous débattre, il faut vous détendre sinon il vous tuera très vite! dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Très rassurant Londubat, et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Draco d'un ton narquois. Rester immobile alors que des tentacules tentaient de vous étouffer était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Si je me souviens bien, un filet du diable aime l'obscurité et l'humidité, donc je dois allumer un feu, marmonnait Neville dans sa barbe.

- Alors vas-y ! cria Elisabeth qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la plante.

Neville leva sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct pour les trois autres. Un jet de flammes bleus sorti de sa baguette et jaillit en direction de la plante. En quelques instants Harry, Elisabeth et Draco sentirent la plante desserrer son étreinte et ils retrouvèrent leurs libertés. Se relevant en vitesse, ils rejoignirent Neville prés du mur, leurs visages ruisselants de sueur.

- C'était pas mal, pour une première épreuve, tenta de plaisanter Neville, mais les trois regards noirs qu'il reçut le dissuadèrent de continuer sur cette voie.

- Aller, on y va, ordonna Harry en lissant sa robe de sorcier. Les trois autres jeunes sorciers le suivirent sans dire mot. Ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir sombre et humide. Harry sentit Elisabeth frissonner à côté de lui, il ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou le froid. Ce couloir semblait durer une éternité. Une chose était sûre, il devait se trouver des kilomètres sous le château.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une massive porte en bois, qu'Harry réussit à ouvrir d'un simple alohomora. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un haut plafond en forme d'arche, la pièce était emplie de petites clés étincelantes qui voletaient un peu partout. Sur le mur de gauche étaient déposés des balais, il y en avait exactement trois.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmura Draco.

Elisabeth s'approcha prés de la porte de sortie et l'examina avec attention. Elle essaya silencieusement plusieurs sorts, puis, au bout de cinq minutes, se retourna vers les trois garçons.

- Il faut attraper une des clés pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, rien d'autre ne marche, déclara-t-elle. Harry, ajouta-t-elle, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre à profit tes talents d'attrapeur.

- Tes talents d'attrapeur, murmura Draco, se retournant vers Harry, mais celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

- Draco, Neville, prenez un balai et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme. Eli ne le prends pas mal mais tes talents au Quidditch laisse à désirer.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit soupir nonchalant mais ne répondit rien. D'un mouvement commun, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers les balais et en saisirent chacun un.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de jouer au Quidditch, mais il était évident qu'il avait ça dans le sang, et qu'il était incroyablement doué, comme avaient pu le constater ces deux meilleurs amis. Observant son condisciple sur un balai, Draco fit la remarque suivante.

- Je te préviens Potter, l'année prochaine tu fais partie de l'équipe de Serpentard même si je dois te traîner de force !

Harry sourit à cette réplique mais ne répondit rien, trop absorbé par sa recherche de la clé qui pourrait ouvrir la porte. Il finit par la repérer, au milieu de toutes les autres, une grosse clé d'argent aux ailes bleues vif, les ailes légèrement ébouriffées étant donné qu'elle avait déjà servie. Il fonça vers elle et ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'échapper. Une fois qu'il la tint dans ses mains, il fit signe à ses deux amis qui redescendirent en douceur.

La salle suivante était immense, et s'éclaira dés que les quatre sorciers y entrèrent. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un immense échiquier, avec des pièces taillées dans la pierre, et de taille humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura Neville avec ébahissement. Tous les quatre s'avancèrent lentement vers le centre de la pièce, et constatèrent que s'ils voulaient se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté…

- On doit prendre la place des pièces et jouer une partie d'échecs grandeur nature, expliqua alors Elisabeth d'une voix calme, et Draco acquiesçait de la tête, visiblement impressionné.

- Aucune n'offense les gars mais vous n'êtes pas terrible niveau échec, dit Elisabeth en se retournant vers ses deux amis d'enfance, qui hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient mauvais, ils savaient se débrouiller un minimum, mais en comparaison de leur amie, et de Draco, ils ne valaient absolument rien. La dernière partie d'échecs qui avait eu lieu entre les deux cousins, qui avaient par ailleurs du mal à reconnaître leur lien de parenté étant donné leurs parents, avait duré plus de sept heures et avait abouti à un match nul. Il semblait que le don des échecs était un gène purement Black, partagé par Sirius et Narcissa.

- On va suivre vos ordres, répondit Harry, et Neville hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Draco et Elisabeth échangèrent un long regard entendu, avant de se mettre en position.

La partie débuta. Aux yeux de Harry et Neville, qui suivaient aveuglement les ordres des descendants Black, ces deux derniers leur semblaient être des maîtres d'orchestre : jamais aucune hésitation, c'était comme s'il réfléchissait d'un seul esprit commun, et c'était impressionnant. Cela dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes et l'équipe adverse semblait perdre.

Tout d'un coup, Elisabeth et Draco se consultèrent du regard puis jetèrent un regard tendu à leurs deux condisciples.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'y a plus qu'un seul mouvement possible pour gagner la partie, expliqua Draco d'une voix lente. Toi ou moi Black ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville avec une légère pointe d'affolement dans la voix.

- Un de nous deux va devoir se sacrifier, expliqua Elisabeth. Elle examina la scène autour d'elle d'un air songeur, mais ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole, alors que Neville et Harry les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, éberlués.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, plutôt que toi. Tu es la plus intelligente de nous deux, admit-il avec un air détaché, Harry peut encore avoir besoin de toi.

Elisabeth hocha la tête, et avant que Harry et Neville ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco s'était avancé sur la case sur sa gauche. Un cavalier s'avança alors vers lui et donna un immense coup de lance au cheval sur lequel se trouvait le Serpentard. Celui-ci fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, et les trois autres jeunes sorciers se dépêchèrent d'avancer vers le bout de l'échiquier et de gagner la partie. L'équipe adverse s'inclina, et Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir, mais tous les trois se ruèrent vers Draco. Celui-ci saignait à plusieurs endroits et était évanoui.

- Neville tu vas retourner dans le château avec Draco et l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Si tu ne nous revois pas dans plusieurs heures, préviens Dumbledore ou McGonagall, ordonna Harry d'une voix très ferme. Neville hocha la tête et entreprit de faire léviter Draco. Avec un dernier regard à ses amis, il leur souhaita bonne chance d'une voix enrouée et se dépêcha de ramener Draco au château.

Harry et Elisabeth se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis se dirigèrent vers la pièce suivante.

Ils furent coupés dans leur entrain par une odeur absolument pestilentielle. Sur le sol de cette petite pièce sombre se trouvait un immense troll qui occupait toute la pièce complètement répugnant. -Apparemment, Quirrel l'avait déjà tué. Elisabeth et Harry durent l'enjamber pour passez dans la pièce suivante.

- Tu crois que c'est Quirrel qui a fait entrer le troll dans le château à Halloween ? demanda soudainement Elisabeth alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte. Après tout la coïncidence est un peu grosse !

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien et les deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a encore combien comme ça ? demanda Elisabeth avec un petit ton exaspéré.

- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, lui assura Harry.

Dans cette salle se trouvait une table en bois marron foncé sur laquelle étaient alignés sept fioles de formes différentes. Aussitôt que les deux jeunes sorciers furent entrés dans la pièce complètement, un feu apparut, qui bloqua complètement la porte d'entrée et la porte de sortie.

Elisabeth et Harry s'approchèrent de la table où ils virent un bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, Deux ne pourront t' offrir que simple vin d' ortie, Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d' agonie, Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, Pour t' aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie ;  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

_(Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)_

Une énigme, de la logique, murmura Harry. Aussitôt, les deux sorciers se mirent à réfléchir. Elisabeth marmonnait dans sa barbe, et Harry songea que si quelqu'un pouvait trouver la solution, c'était bien elle. Il n'était pas mauvais en logique et le savait, mais il n'était rien à côté de se meilleure amie, un des esprits les plus brillants qu'il n'ait jamais rencontre. Harry et Elisabeth se complétaient à merveille. Lui possédait la puissance et une certaine facilité à maîtriser tout sortilège, en métamorphoses ou en potions, et elle, c'était tout simplement l'intelligence à état pur, une certaine brillance d'esprit qui la rendait exceptionnelle aux yeux d'Harry. Il l'observa, ses yeux bleus saphir si concentrés, son front plissé et ses sourcils froncés. De temps à autre elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe de concentration intense. Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit, et déclara.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, commença-t-elle. Sur ces sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, une permet de franchir les flammes devant la porte d'entrée, la dernière de franchir les flammes de la porte de sortie. Et si mes déductions sont bonnes, c'est la fiole la plus petite qui permet d'accéder à la salle suivante.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir. La plus petite bouteille contenait assez de potion pour deux personnes, mais une partie de lui voulait forcer la jeune fille à retourner en arrière et éviter le danger qui s'annonçait, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il parvint à un compromis.

- On va tous les deux boire de cette potion, annonça-t-il, et l'air surpris d'Elisabeth lui indiqua que de toute façon elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix contraire, mais tu vas mettre ma cape d'invisibilité. Je sais que la salle devant est la dernière, là où se trouve la pierre philosophale. Tu vas rester sous la cape et ne la retirera que si je te le dis, compris ? dit-il d'un ton si ferme qu'Elisabeth, malgré son caractère têtu, n'eut même pas l'idée de le contredire.

Ils burent tout les deux la potion dans la petite bouteille et frissonnèrent, la potion était glaciale, comme s'ils venaient de prendre une douche froide. Prenant leurs courages à deux mains, Elisabeth revêtit la cape et tous les deux franchirent les flammes noires.

Devant eux se tenait une très grande salle éclairée et juste en face de la porte, le fameux miroir, qu'Harry avait déjà entrevu en rêve. Oubliant toute précaution, ou même où il se trouvait, il se précipita vers le miroir et se posta devant. Ce qu'il vit alors allait le poursuivre pendant des années.

Il se voyait dans le miroir, mais il n'était pas seul. Autour de lui se trouvaient ses parents, mais aussi les Black, les Londubat et Remus. Ses parents avaient leurs bras autour de ses épaules et le regardaient avec amour et fierté. Les autres personnes présentes souriaient et faisaient des grands signes de la main. Dans ce miroir, il avait un tel sourire sur les lèvres, il avait l'air tellement heureux. Et Ryan n'était nulle part présent, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur son front.

Harry recula devant cette vue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce miroir lui montrait cela. Puis, brusquement, l'image changea. Il se vit tel qu'il était actuellement, mais son reflet dans le miroir lui adressa un coup d'œil, et il sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poche. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

- Alors Potter, le surprit alors un des professeurs qu'il appréciait le moins. Vous avez réussi à franchir toutes les épreuves ? Impressionnant, commenta-t-il d'une voix lente et cruelle. Il était tout prés d'Harry, à sa gauche, mais ne faisait aucun signe pour se rapprocher. Harry recula un peu, et espéra qu'Elisabeth s'était réfugié dans un coin, à l' abri.

- Je sais que vous avez Voldemort dans votre tête, lança alors Harry avec plus de courage qu'il n'en ressentait. Il fit fi du frissonnement de Quirrel en entendant le nom de son maître. Je sais que vous êtes ici pour la pierre philosophale, mais vous ne l'aurez pas, il n'en est pas question.

Les yeux du professeur prirent alors une teinte rouge effrayante, mais Harry essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait peur, il ne montra pas qu'il était en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il n'avait qu'une chance minuscule de pouvoir s'en tirer en bonne santé. Il espérait que Neville et Draco était déjà remonté dans le château, et que Elisabeth ne tenterait rien de désespéré et qu'elle aurait le bon sens de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je ne vous comprends pas Potter, vous devriez pourtant être le premier à vouloir nous rejoindre, vous qui êtes rejetés de votre famille et de tous ces traîtres et sangs-impurs. Je vous ai observé cette année, et j'ai vu un très grand potentiel en vous, une très grande puissance. Cela serait tellement dommage de voir tout ce talent gâché.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que le discours de Quirrel alias Voldemort lui parlait. Mais il ne pouvait y adhérer complètement.

- Vous avez tort, et jamais je ne me rallierai à Voldemort ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier. Plutôt mourir !

_Laisse moi lui parler ! Siffla alors une voix, qui semblait venir du crâne même de Quirrel._

- Mais maître, répondit alors celui-ci avec une voix tremblante, vous êtes sûre que…

_Laisse moi Quirrel ! Ordonna la voix d'un ton féroce. _En tremblant, Quirrel ôta lentement le turban qui enveloppait son crâne et se retourna, faisant dos à Harry.

Celui-ci hurla en sentant sa cicatrice lui brûler, comme si quelqu'un lui avait appliqué un chalumeau sur le front. Aveuglé par la douleur, il ne put faire face à l'immonde spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elisabeth elle put et elle dut réprimer un hoquet de dégoût.

Dans le crâne de Quirrel s'encastrait le visage d'un homme en forme de serpent, translucide, aux yeux injectés de sang. C'était tout simplement une vue horrible, car ce visage semblait irradier le mal à l'état pur, une sorte de folie cruelle et malveillante. Elisabeth dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas montrer sa présence, surtout en voyant Harry s'écrouler sur le sol, hurlant. Elle trembla devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit son ami, si les choses se passaient mal, elle n'hésiterait pas à ôter la cape d'invisibilité.

Harry se redressa, tremblant. Voldemort lui faisait face, un air triomphant sur ce qui lui servait de visage.

_Alors Potter, on a changé d'avis ? Se moqua Voldemort. Tu as tort de t'entêter tu sais ? Je te donne une seule et unique chance de pouvoir acquérir pouvoir et reconnaissance. Tu vaux bien mieux que toute ta famille de traîtres et sang-de-bourbe ! Rejoins moi, tu ne le regretteras pas je te le promets._

- Tu ne peux rien me promettre, tu n'est même pas vivant, dit d'une voix cruelle le jeune Serpentard. Et cela ne va pas changer de sitôt ! C'est moi qui ait la pierre philosophale, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le semblant de visage de Voldemort se crispa sous la fureur en entendant ces paroles, et il voulut s'élancer vers Harry, mais celui-ci était prêt.

Sa main se trouvait dans sa poche gauche, serrée autour de sa baguette. D'un mouvement brusque et ferme, il sortit sa baguette, et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_- REDUCTO ! _lança-t-il en direction de Quirrel. Le sort fut rapide et sans bavure. Le professeur Quirrel, abritant Lord Voldemort dans sa tête fut réduit en miettes par Harry Potter, Serpentard, onze ans.

Le coup avait été si rapide, si brutal qu'Elisabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry venait juste de tuer…

- Harry, s'écria-t-elle, ôtant la cape d'invisibilité et se ruant vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait ses mains sur ses genoux, courbé en avant. Il était pâle et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

- Harry ça va ? répéta-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut tout prés de lui. Elle se pencha et leurs visages se cognaient presque.

- Harry, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Celui-ci leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Ses grands yeux vert émeraude étaient comme hantés.

- J'ai tué un homme Eli, dit-il d'une voix hagarde. J'ai tué un homme, répéta-t-il. Il se releva, et Elisabeth ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en le serrant très fort. Elle le sentit, si tendu, tremblant comme une feuille. Il ne cessait de répéter, j'ai tué un homme, j'ai tué un homme.

- Ecoute moi Harry, dit-elle alors d'une voix ferme, le prenant par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était toi ou lui, c'était toi et moi contre le sorcier le plus maléfique de l'histoire. De toute façon Quirrel était condamné, jamais Voldemort ne l'aurait laissé vivre, même après avoir récupéré la pierre philosophale. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !

Il hocha faiblement la tête et elle le relâcha. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence tendu.

- Pourquoi moi Eli ? demanda Harry soudainement d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas moi le garçon-qui-ait-survécu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an ! C'est Ryan qui aurait du faire ce boulot, c'est lui l'élu du monde sorcier, le sauveur, dit-il à bout de souffle.

- Harry, répliqua Elisabeth d'un ton sévère, tu sais pertinemment que ton frère ne vaut absolument rien. Face à Voldemort, il ne tient pas la distance, il n'aurait tenu que deux secondes, et encore je suis d'une gentillesse extrême ! Et ce n'est pas seulement une question de force ou de puissance, mais de courage et de justice. Tu t'es battu parce que tu savais que c'était juste, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est ça qui te rend différent de ton frère, qui fait de toi quelqu'un de puissant, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui est capable de grandes choses. J'ai confiance en toi Harry, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix très douce. Et je suis tellement fière de toi, tellement, finit-elle avec un immense sourire. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux bleus, et cette vue fut le plus grand baume que Harry pouvait recevoir. A travers les larmes de douleur et de peur qui coulaient sur ses joues, il lui rendit son sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Elisabeth au bout de quelques minutes. C'est vrai que tu as la pierre ?

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit la pierre de sa poche.

- J'ignore comment elle y est arrivée, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la pierre, qu'elle observa avec attention. J'étais en train de regarder dans le miroir, soudain je m'y suis vu et la pierre est tombée dans ma poche.

- Cela doit être un enchantement de Dumbledore, dit une Elisabeth songeuse. Elle s'approcha du miroir et l'examina de plus prés.

Le miroir, dont Harry avait tant rêvé par le passé, était absolument magnifique. Aussi haut que le plafond d'une classe, avec un cadre d'or sculpté, il était posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes. Elisabeth remarqua une inscription gravée au-dessus du miroir 'Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej'. Elle regarda cette phrase avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se retourna vers Harry, qui l'observait.

- C'est un miroir qui montre ton désir le plus profond, dit-elle d'une voix lente. Si mes suppositions sont justes, Dumbledore a du caché la pierre dans le miroir, et seul quelqu'un avec de bonnes intentions pouvait l'obtenir.

- Harry, ajouta-t-elle après quelques hésitations. Est-ce que tu as vu ton désir le plus profond? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Clairement il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le sujet, et même si cela lui faisait de la peine, elle respectait cela. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'image de son plus grand désir reflété dans le miroir puis retourna aux côtés d'Harry, puis, lentement, tous deux retournèrent au château.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard tous les deux se trouvaient au troisième étage.

- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie voir si Draco et Neville vont bien, dit alors Harry d'un ton ferme. Moi je vais aller donner la pierre à Dumbledore.

Elisabeth hocha la tête et lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue. Elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'Harry se rendait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Sur le chemin, les événements de la nuit ne cessaient de rejouer dans sa tête comme dans un mauvais film. La réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait, les implications de son geste, tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête et l'angoissait. Et si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas ? Et s'il le jetait à Azkaban pour avoir tué un professeur ? Il n'avait aucune preuve que le pr-pro-professeur Quirrel était possédé par Voldemort, réputé être mort depuis une décennie maintenant.

Il finit par arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Harry savait, de par Remus, que le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore était systématiquement le nom d'une friandise, moldus ou sorcière. N'ayant aucun autre choix, il énuméra un à un des noms de sucreries. Ce fut au bout du vingt-troisième, nid de cafards, que la gargouille s'ouvrit et révéla à Harry un escalier tournant sur lequel il monta.

Il arriva dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, très anxieux. Le bureau de Dumbledore était grand et spacieux. Sur les murs se trouvaient des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, certains dormaient, d'autres le regardaient avec curiosité ou surprise. Dans un coin se trouvait un phénix, dont Harry avait déjà entendu parler, et juste à côté, le Choixpeau.

Le Choixpeau qui m'a mis à Serpentard, songea le jeune sorcier, qui m'a définitivement coupé de ma famille et a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être fier ou non.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Dumbledore, et Harry n'avait pas le courage de se rendre dans ses appartements personnels.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'un ton poli en direction des tableaux. Est-ce que vous savez si le professeur Dumbledore est en train de dormir ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci dans le bureau du directeur ? demanda le portrait d'un gros homme à l'aspect rude. Harry reconnut le portrait, il s'agissait de son très lointain ancêtre, Bowan Potter, directeur de Poudlard entre 1821 et 1844.

- Laisse le tranquille Potter, répondit le portrait de Phineus Black d'un ton irrité. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment, répondit-il plus gentiment à l'intention d'Harry. Il est en déplacement à Londres.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ne dit mot. Il savait qu'il devait voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais d'un côté il ne dirait pas non à une absence de confrontation.

Mais il devait lui rendre la pierre pour que Dumbledore la remette à l' abri. _Peut-être que je peux la déposer dans son bureau, puis partir. Ce n'est peut-être pas très Gryffondor, mais après tout, je suis à Serpentard. Et si Dumbledore veut des explications, il n'aura qu'à venir me voir, après tout il n'aura qu'à demander aux portraits._

Harry prit sa décision. Il sortit la pierre de sa poche et la posa lentement sur le bureau. Après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la pierre, il se retourna et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10: un été à Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 9 : un été à Godric's Hollow.**

Harry se retourna dans son lit, il était incapable de dormir, et cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars, les mêmes visions, les mêmes regrets. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait tué le professeur Quirrel. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il apprécia la dure aspérité du mot tuer sur la langue. Il avait l'impression que ce mot sortait de sa bouche avec trop de force, était beaucoup trop brutal pour être vraiment réel, pour qu'un concept puisse s'y rattacher. Mais chaque regard dans le miroir lui rappelait la dure réalité. Il avait dégainé sa baguette, tel un cow-boy de ces films moldus que ses parents appréciaient, et il l'avait pointé en direction d'un autre être humain. Il l'avait tué, sans même réfléchir, cela lui était venu si naturellement que cela lui faisait peur. Dans le futur, était-il possible qu'il perde son contrôle et tue quelqu'un de nouveau, en quelques secondes ? Après tout il pouvait bien péter les plombs face à son frère. D'ailleurs, repenser à son frère l'irrita profondément. Depuis quelque temps, Ryan agissait de manière bizarre envers lui, comme s'il avait peur. Harry l'avait souvent surpris en train de le scruter avec attention, et quelque fois, Ryan le regardait comme s'il était en face d'un étranger. La plupart du temps, Harry essayait de ne pas y prêter attention.

Dans quelques minutes ce serait leur anniversaire et Harry aurait douze ans. Et quoi de mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire que d'être consigné pour tout l'été ?

En rentrant chez ses parents, Harry avait eu droit à la plus impressionnante des disputes auxquelles il n'avait jamais assisté. La cause ? Le duel avorté du mois de mars. Apparemment les beuglantes n'avaient pas suffi. Harry était consigné pour tout l'été : interdiction de sortir, de voir ces amis, de recevoir ou envoyer des hiboux, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Les seules pièces dans lesquelles il pouvait rester étaient sa chambre et la bibliothèque des Potter, mais il avait du supplier sa mère, la plus académique des deux, et arguer du fait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre du retard dans ses devoirs, pour pouvoir y aller.

Harry passait donc ses journées enfermé à travailler. Il avait terminé ses devoirs en moins d'une semaine, et à présent, il s'entraînait. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Elisabeth et Neville avaient essayé de venir le voir, il le savait. A deux reprises les deux sorciers avaient réussi à s'aventurer jusqu'à sa chambre, mais à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, c'était comme si un radar se mettait en marche, et tous les parents arrivaient en vitesse et les obligeaient à partir. Étant donné la mauvaise qualité des relations entre Ryan et les deux amis d'Harry, ces deux derniers ne pouvaient même plus venir à Godric's Hollow. Même Remus n'était pas autorisé à rendre visite à Harry, à qui la solitude pesait fortement. Il en était à un point où il attendait avec impatience que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter le repas du midi ou du soir. Étant donné que les Potter n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison, Lily étant contre, c'était soit Lily, soit Ryan qui lui apportait à manger.

Harry était tombé bien bas pour pouvoir souhaiter la compagnie de sa famille.

Il se releva et sortit de son lit, pour commencer à arpenter sa chambre. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait contempler la pleine lune, et il songea alors à Remus. Celui-ci avait pris la potion tue-loup que lui préparait le professeur Rogue depuis des années, et dés lors les petites virées entre maraudeurs animagus n'existaient plus, au grand dam de Black et son père. Comme à chaque pleine lune, Harry espéra que tout se passait bien et que Remus ne souffrait pas trop.

Minuit finit par sonner, et Harry ressentit une douleur sourde en réalisant qu'il avait douze ans, et que personne ne lui souhaiterait. Ses parents allaient comme chaque année faire une petite fête pour le survivant, mais ses amis à lui ne pourraient même pas lui envoyer un simple hibou pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. La vie était décidément injuste, songea Harry. Voila quelle était sa récompense pour avoir empêché le retour de Voldemort.

Mais c'est peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir tué un homme, lui souffla sa cruelle petite voix intérieure. Celle-là même qui le lui répétait depuis des semaines.

Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, ce meurtre lui pesait toujours sur la conscience. A onze ans il avait déjà tué un homme, quel genre de personne cela faisait de lui ?

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore après avoir déposé la pierre dans son bureau et cela l'intriguait fortement. Fort heureusement Draco était vite sorti de l'infirmerie, il n'avait eu que quelques contusions et une côte cassée, très vite réparé par la magie. Quelques jours après le sauvetage de la pierre philosophale avait eu lieu le festin de fin d'année. Harry avait senti le regard perçant de Dumbledore sur lui mais l'avait royalement évité, quelque chose lui disait que rien de bon ne ressortirait d'une entrevue entre lui et le directeur. En tout cas, une des seules bonnes choses qui étaient sorti de cette histoire était le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre Draco et le trio d'or. Harry, Neville et Elisabeth avaient particulièrement apprécié l'aide du Serpentard, et cela les avait rassurés sur les allégeances du descendant Malfoy. Désormais Harry avait réellement confiance en son condisciple.

Mais depuis qu'il était rentré, Harry se sentait seul et s'ennuyait royalement.

Cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Harry était en train de lire dans son lit un roman moldu que Tracey lui avait prêté avant les vacances, il entendit un crack assourdissant, tel le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplanait. Il retourna la tête et vit un petit elfe de maison apeuré qui regardait tout autour de lui. Un elfe qui portait une veille taie d'oreiller trouée au niveau des bras et des jambes, et dont les grands yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis le scrutaient avec un mélange d'adoration et de frayeur.

- Le garçon-qui-a-survécu, dit alors le petit elfe quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Oh monsieur Dobby est tellement honoré, dit-il en faisant une sorte de révérence, et Harry ne pouvait être qu'abasourdie. A qui appartenait cet elfe, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ?

- Attends, je ne suis pas…commença-t-il à dire tout en sortant de son lit et en se dirigeant vers l'elfe, mais celui-ci commença à émettre de drôles de petits bruits qui pouvaient s'apparenter à des gémissements de joie.

- Dobby est venu prévenir Ryan Potter, le grand Ryan Potter, qu'il ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine ! Il y a de grands dangers qui l'attendent là-bas, et Ryan Potter est trop important pour le monde sorcier ! Il doit rester en sûreté, et surtout ne jamais retourner à Poudlard ! Supplia le petit elfe qui était tombé à genoux sur le sol.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel par Merlin ? Songea un Harry stupéfait. Quoi que, ça ne pourrait pas être si mal que ça si le morveux Ryan ne retournait jamais à Poudlard. Non, non, non, se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. Concentre-toi Harry. De quoi parle cet elfe ?_

- Je ne suis pas le survivant Dobby, dit Harry en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Et je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur dans la voix. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Dobby s'aplatit encore plus en avant.

- Oh Ryan Potter est trop modeste, mais il doit croire Dobby, Dobby n'est qu'un elfe de maison qui veut son bien, expliqua-t-il entre deux mini-sanglots dont Harry ne comprenait pas la provenance. Des choses terribles vont arriver à Poudlard l'année prochaine, il y a un complot, ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Mais Dobby ne peut rien dire car Dobby doit garder les secrets de sa famille !

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est ta famille ? lui demanda Harry.

Dobby secoua la tête et prit un air désolé.

- Dobby ne peux pas, d'ailleurs, Dobby va devoir se punir pour être venu prévenir Mr Ryan Potter, dit-il, continuant à regarder tout autour de lui. Mais Ryan Potter en vaut la peine, il est trop important pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Harry rit intérieurement : le jour où son frère serait important serait le jour où les centaures seraient amis avec les sorciers.

- Très bien, moi Ryan Potter je te promets que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, dit-il du ton le plus solennel qu'il pouvait, ce qui était assez dur. Il avait un peu honte de mentir de la sorte à un petit elfe, mais après tout il était un Serpentard, et il était hors de question que lui ne retourne pas à Poudlard, et étant donné que Dobby n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il n'était pas Ryan il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Après tout, il ignorait même probablement que le fameux Ryan Potter avait un frère, songea Harry avec amertume. _Tant pis, je ne peux rien faire d'autre._

- Oh merci, répondit Dobby, ses grands yeux brillants. Ryan Potter ne le regrettera pas, promis ! Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger peut-être ? lui proposa le faux Ryan. Il me reste des biscuits de mon dernier repas, dit-il en pointant du doigt le plateau qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Oh Dobby n'oserait pas ! S'exclama l'elfe en se tordant les mains. Ryan Potter est trop bon ! J'avais entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais aucune ne lui rendait justice !

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna Harry. _Génial, tout ce dont avait besoin Ryan, une nouvelle groupie !_

Dobby allait répondre, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Lily Potter fit son apparition.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu…elle s'interrompit en voyant l'elfe de maison devant le lit de son fils, et ce dernier assis sur son lit, apparemment en pleine discussion avec l'elfe. Lily dut se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

Dobby, en voyant la sorcière adressa un petit merci à Harry et se dépêcha de transplaner.

Harry leva les yeux en direction de sa mère, mais ne pipa mot. La connaissant, elle réussirait à faire retomber le blâme sur lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu sais très bien que je suis contre les elfes de maison ! Et que tu n'as le droit à aucune visite ! Est-ce que tu te crois malin de désobéir aux ordres de cette façon ? Cela t'amuse de nous tourner en bourrique ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. _Je le savais. Encore heureux que ce soit elle et pas mon père qui soit entré dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs sans frapper, ça fait plaisir. Imaginons que __j'étais__ en train de me déshabiller ou quelque chose d'intime ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le droit à une vie privée après tout, étant donné que je ne suis qu'un sale Serpentard fourbe et maléfique._

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Il s'appelle Dobby, et il s'apprêtait à me dire ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre quand tu lui as fait peur.

Lily le regarda avec suspicion, ne le croyant visiblement pas, à raison. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes, mais Harry ne baissait pas les yeux. L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux, mais ce fut elle qui céda en première.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es devenu comme cela Harry, dit-elle avec lassitude. Tu étais si adorable quand tu étais un enfant !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir, tu ne prêtais attention qu'à Ryan, répliqua-t-il d'une voix cruelle. Il prit alors son livre et se replongea dedans, montrant ainsi à sa mère que leur semblant de conversation, la première depuis très longtemps, était terminée.

Sa mère poussa un dernier soupir mais ne dit rien et s'en alla. Harry leva les yeux de son livre lorsque la massive porte en bois se fut fermée. Une fois encore, il dormirait mal cette nuit.

- Harry ! Cria la voix d'une fille apparemment hyper excitée. Harry se retourna et esquissa un immense sourire à l' encontre de ses deux meilleurs amis. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de les revoir. Il n'avait pas été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps, depuis qu'il était un bébé à vrai dire.

Elisabeth Black lui sauta dessus et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, appréciant ce contact. Neville à côté d'eux riait.

- Eli lâche le, il est aussi à moi, plaisanta-t-il. Elisabeth se recula alors un peu et Neville vint les rejoindre.

- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir les gars, s'exclama Harry une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Vous m'avez manqué vous n'imaginez même pas !

- Tu nous as manqué aussi, répondit Elisabeth en lissant sa robe de sorcière. Enfin un tout petit peu, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Encore heureux que Remus ait réussi à convaincre tes parents, sinon j'aurai fini par venir te kidnapper !

Harry rit en entendant cela. Oui encore heureux que son oncle préféré soit intervenu, ait plaidé en sa faveur pendant des jours et des jours, et que ses parents ait fini par le libérer. Trois jours avant la rentrée pour aller faire les courses sur le chemin de traverse. Mais bon c'était mieux que rien.

Là en ce moment tous se trouvaient au Chaudron Baveur, et Harry appréciait avec ardeur la foule humaine autour de lui, les bruits de conversations animées et les odeurs diffuses. Rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant sept semaines et demie, ce n'était vraiment pas terrible.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils t'aient enfermé pendant tout l'été, disait Neville avec animation, et Harry retourna dans la conversation.

- Laissez tomber, l'important c'est qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble et qu'on va bientôt retourner à Poudlard, répondit avec nonchalance Harry. D'ailleurs vous avez des nouvelles de tout le monde ?

- Oui, répondit Elisabeth. On a expliqué la situation, et tout le monde compatit. Blaise, Draco, Tracey et Daphné nous ont envoyés tes cadeaux d'anniversaire mais on a décidé que pour rattraper ton été, on ferait une petite fête à la rentrée, spécialement pour toi, le roi des Serpentards !

Harry se sentit touché par cette attention. Il adorait ses amis !

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire une fois que les amis de Ryan les eurent rejoints au Chaudron Baveur, tous se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires des jeunes sorciers. Pour éviter toute dispute ou toute tension, le trio d'or partit avec Remus et les Gryffondors et Emmett, qui faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard, partirent avec les autres parents.

Les membres du trio d'or profitèrent de cette après-midi, qui était absolument magnifique, pour rattraper le temps. Elisabeth et Neville avaient en effet plein de choses à lui raconter apparemment.

Le premier arrêt des trois enfants fut bien évidemment Fleury et Bott où ils avaient bien l'intention de passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Remus qui adorait également ce magasin.

Alors qu'Harry et Elisabeth étaient plongés dans un livre de défense contre les forces du mal et que Neville était parti avec Remus trouver les livres dont ils avaient besoin pour leur seconde année, Harry aperçut une vue familière.

A l'entrée du magasin, se tenait une connaissance Serpentarde, qui en le voyant lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire narquois, mais ne s'avança pas. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, il savait que quand son père était là, Draco ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas montrer qu'ils étaient amis.

Harry constata que Draco n'était pas seulement avec son père, mais également avec Théodore Nott, qui fixait le sol d'un air maussade et n'avait pas encore remarqué Harry, et quelqu'un qui devait être son père, étant donné la ressemblance physique. Et apparemment, les pères de ses deux amis étaient en train de se disputer avec une femme qui tenait la main d'une petite fille qui devait avoir environ onze ans, certainement une future première année et qui tenait un chaudron rempli de livres. La petite fille avait l'air d'avoir peur, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Nott senior.

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, qui leva les yeux avec exaspération. Harry lui montra les protagonistes du doigt.

Oui, Draco m'a dit que Nott passait l'été chez lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais apparemment leurs pères sont toujours ensemble, en train de préparer quelque chose. Enfin ça ne dérange pas Draco, il est assez bon ami avec Nott, apparemment ils sont amis d'enfance, expliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de retourner dans son livre.

Harry continua d'observer la scène, intrigué. Il essaya de tendre l'oreille, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'objet de la dispute. Puis, tout d'un coup, la femme sortit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de Nott et Malfoy seniors, et les deux anciens Mangemorts se virent affublés de furoncles aussi colorés que disgracieux. Sans demander son reste, la femme et sa petite fille partirent du magasin en quatrième vitesse. Harry éclata de rire à cette vue, et remarqua que les deux rejetons tentaient de ne pas faire de même, mais le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy et ses yeux pétillants indiquaient bien que ces efforts n'étaient pas vraiment couronnés de succès.

Malfoy et Nott senior avaient l'air absolument furieux, et d'un virevoltement de robe, ils partirent du magasin en compagnie de leurs descendances. Avant de partir Draco adressa un clin d' œil à Harry et Elisabeth, toujours plongé dans son livre, et Harry lui répondit par un petit signe de main et un grand sourire.

Décidément, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.


	11. Chapter 11: de retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 : de retour à Poudlard.**

Harry regarda par la fenêtre avec nostalgie. Il avait peine à croire qu'un an à peine plus tôt, il se trouvait dans ce train, en route pour Poudlard, attendant avec hâte ses premiers cours, de découvrir dans quelle maison il serait réparti, de prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait lui aussi être digne d'attention. La situation avait vraiment changé en un an, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Malgré sa vie familiale désastreuse, il avait deux meilleurs amis fantastiques, des amis supers et un oncle aimant. Sa situation aurait pu être pire. Et puis, le choixpeau avait eu raison au final, sa place était à serpentard, aucun doute là-dessus. Et tant pis si cela n'avait pas plu à ses parents.

Il se trouvait dans un compartiment au fond du train en compagnie d'Elisabeth, Blaise, Daphné et Tracey, et deux futures premières années qui n'avaient pas trouvés d'autre compartiment de libre. Neville lui était partie dire bonjour à Hermione, avec qui il était très ami. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec les serpentards, et cela l'empêchait d'entrer dans le petit groupe.

Alors que Blaise discutait avec animation et racontait à tout le monde ses vacances en France pour la énième fois, Harry observa les deux élèves inconnus qui se trouvaient au fond du compartiment. La fille avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux noisettes, elle était plutôt petite, surtout en comparaison de son ami, qui était plutôt grand pour un enfant de onze ans. Les deux sorciers se ressemblaient, tout les deux avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes, et Harry se demanda s'ils étaient jumeaux, ou au moins de la même famille. Ils semblaient très proches, parlant continuellement d'une voix basse et avec animation. Curieusement, aucun des deux n'avait jeté de coup d'œil dans sa direction ou ne l'avait montré du doigt, comme c'était normalement le cas, car beaucoup de gens le prenaient pour son frère. Après tout, de dos ils étaient identiques. Peut-être que ce sont des moldus, songea Harry.

La petite fille retourna la tête, sentant peut-être le poids du regard d'Harry sur elle, et lui adressa un petit sourire. Harry, profondément ennuyé par la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de Blaise, décida de changer de place et d'aller faire connaissance des deux futurs élèves. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Elisabeth qui acquiesça vaguement de la tête.

- Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en leur tendant la main.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jenny Derwent, dit la petite fille, serrant la main avec un grand sourire. Et mon ami c'est Lucas Entwhistle, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Hésitant, le garçon serra la main d'Harry.

- Mon cousin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta la dénommée Jenny. Il s'appelle Nathaniel Derwent, c'est un serpentard de cinquième année.

Harry réfléchit en entendant ce nom qui lui disait indubitablement quelque chose. En voyant son air songeur, Jenny ajouta.

- Il est batteur de l'équipe, et aussitôt Harry hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il se souvenait en effet d'un grand garçon efflanqué aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le brun, avec des yeux bleus étincelants et qui collectionnaient les conquêtes. Il lui avait déja parlé une fois ou deux.

- Alors, nerveux à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, s'adressant aux deux enfants. Le garçon avait vraiment l'air timide, contrairement à Jenny.

- Oh oui j'attends cela depuis des années, dit Jenny avec animation. Mais Lucas par contre a des parents moldus, alors il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudard et la visite du professeur McGonagall, cela a été un de ces chocs pour lui !

Lucas esquissa un petit sourire timide et Harry comprit aussitôt ce que ressentait le jeune sorcier. Cela ne devait pas être facile de découvrir l'existence d'un nouveau monde, de nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais cela rendit Harry encore plus curieux. Il aurait juré que les deux sorciers se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient l'air si complices. Il se risqua alors à leur poser une question.

- Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Harry n'y pouvait rien, cela lui était toujours très difficile de se montrer sociable, et d'habitude, il ne posait pas de telles questions à des personnes qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Mais un an chez les serpents avait indéniablement altéré sa personnalité, et Harry avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui, et désormais, il osait plus, même si d'anciens instincts le tenaillaient encore.

- En fait, nous étions à l'école primaire ensemble, répondit Lucas, à la grande surprise d'Harry. J'ignorais que Jenny était une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre et que je lui dise, expliqua-t-il en adressant un petit sourire à son amie.

- Et là, j'étais trop heureuse d'apprendre que Lucas aussi était un sorcier, cela m'ennuyait de devoir le quitter, s'exclama Jenny avec un grand sourire. Maman m'a inscrite à l'école chez les moldus car mon père en était un et elle voulait que je connaisse la vie moldue, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication. Il était en effet assez rare que des enfants sorciers ne suivent une scolarité moldue.

Harry continua alors à discuter avec les deux nouveaux élèves, et petit à petit, Lucas se détendait et participait à la conversation, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore beaucoup de choses au monde sorcier malgré les cours intensifs que Jenny lui avait apparemment fait suivre.

- Et donc tu es à serpentard ? finit-il par demander à Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je t'ai parlé de Harry cet été, répondit Jenny à la place du serpentard. C'est le frère de Ryan Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort quand il était bébé, mais qui selon mon cousin est un vrai crétin ! dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte, et cela attira l'attention de tous les autres serpentards et Elisabeth, qui regardèrent alors la scène avec des yeux intéressés, mais Jenny ne remarqua rien et continua son petit speech.

- Nath m'a raconté que Harry avait tué un troll en première année et qu'il était bien plus fort que son frère, qui fait partie des derniers de la classe et qui se prend pour le roi de Poudlard avec sa petite cour de gryffondors, Nath n'aime pas beaucoup les gryffondors, ajouta-t-elle alors d'une voix plus douce en se retournant vers Harry, et elle rougit en voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Harry trouvait que Jenny était d'une sincérité absolument désarmante et cela lui rappelait…

- Elle est pas mal cette petite, dit alors Elisabeth Black avec un sourire ironique. Les joues de Jenny prirent une teinte encore plus rouge et tout le monde dans le compartiment éclata de rire. Elisabeth se leva et s'avança vers eux.

- Je m'appelle Elisabeth Black, dit-elle en tendant la main à Jenny, qui avait l'air impressionnée.

Les présentations fusèrent alors dans le compartiment, et sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux premières élèves se retrouvèrent intégrés au groupe d'Harry.

Alors qu'ils jouaient tous à une partie de cartes explosives, tandis que Blaise et Elisabeth racontaient à Jenny et Lucas des histoires sur Poudlard, Neville fit sa réapparition dans le compartiment, l'air maussade et renfrogné.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Neville ? demanda Tracey, la seule à avoir relevé les yeux de la partie en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Neville jeta un regard hésitant à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils, avant de s'expliquer.

- Alors que j'étais dans le compartiment avec Hermione et Padma Patil, Ryan est venu faire une apparition surprise avec son babouin de Weasley, commença-t-il d'une voix sombre. Une chose en entraînant une autre on a commencé à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet de gryffondor n'intervienne et me mette une retenue !

- Et Potter n'a rien eu ? demanda Daphné avec incrédulité alors que tous les autres écoutaient avec attention.

- Non, parce que c'est moi qui aie commencé, répondit avec mauvaise humeur le gryffondor. Malgré les témoignages d'Hermione et Padma, le préfet n'a voulu croire que Ryan, et résultat, j'ai déjà une retenue avec McGonagall, termina Neville en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise.

- Pas de chance vieux, dit celui-ci d'un ton compatissant. Mais bon ça ne devrait pas t'étonner de la part d'un préfet de gryffondor, après tout, ils sont tous à la botte du balafré !

- Pas tous, dit Elisabeth d'un ton distant. L'année dernière j'ai vu Percy Weasley retirer des points à Ryan parce qu'il l'avait surpris en train de lancer un sort à Crabbe ou Goyle je sais plus lequel des deux. Il prend son rôle très au sérieux et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il aime beaucoup Ryan.

- Le frère de la belette ! s'exclama avec incrédulité Blaise. Mais ce sont tous des idiots dans cette famille, même les jumeaux ne sont que des crétins, vous vous souvenez de l'année dernière quand ils ont transformés plusieurs d'entre nous en canaris ! Le plusieurs d'entre nous concernait également Blaise, qui en gardait un très mauvais souvenir, cependant, personne ne se risqua à aborder ce sujet.

- Oui mais ils font des blagues à tout le monde, argumenta Elisabeth, pas seulement aux serpentards !

Harry observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un ennui grandissant, qui ne venait non pas de ses amis, mais du fait qu'ils étaient en train de discuter de gryffondors, et cela l'irritait. Moins il les voyait ou n'en entendait parler, mieux il se portait. En revanche, il remarqua que Jenny et Lucas observaient l'échange avec une certaine fascination et il sourit devant cette vue. Même s'il ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, il les aimait bien.

Au bout de cinq minutes, remarquant que Harry ne prenait pas part à la discussion et que Neville en avait marre qu'on parle de ce qui venait d'arriver, Elisabeth et les serpentards changèrent rapidement de sujet et la partie de cartes explosives reprit. Les heures se déroulèrent ainsi tranquillement. Les deuxièmes années expliquèrent à Lucas et Jenny en quoi consistait la répartition et calmèrent ainsi un peu leurs craintes.

Puis, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la nuit tombait et le Poudlard Express entrait en gare de Pré-au-lard.

- On va devoir se séparer, expliqua Harry aux deux premières années, alors que tous descendaient du train. Vous allez vous devoir traverser le lac en barque avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse pour pouvoir être réparti, et nous on s'y rend en calèche. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Il voyait bien en effet que Lucas et Jenny étaient plutôt anxieux. Ils lui sourirent, puis, après un petit geste de la main à leurs nouveaux amis, ils se dirigèrent en direction d'Hagrid, qui criaient aux premières années de venir le rejoindre.

Harry et les autres se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers les calèches qui étaient, constata avec surprise Harry, tirés par des animaux qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu auparavant. C'étaient d'immenses chevaux ailés avec de grands yeux blancs brillants, une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces animaux ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité à Elisabeth alors qu'eux deux et Neville se dirigeaient vers une calèche.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle d'un air troublé. Je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie.

- Ce sont des sombrals, dit alors Neville d'une petite voix. Seuls des gens qui ont vu des personnes mourir peuvent les apercevoir, cela ne concerne donc pas beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard. Mes parents m'en ont parlé cet été, étant donné que j'ai vu ma grand-mère mourir.

Harry et Elisabeth ne pipèrent mot et allèrent s'asseoir dans leur calèche. Repenser à Augusta Londubat n'était pas un souvenir joyeux. Celle-ci était morte lorsqu'ils avaient environ six ans, alors qu'elle gardait son petit fils, à coup de crucios de Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari. Neville, qui avait échappé à la mort grâce à l'arrivée de ses parents et de Dumbledore, avait été traumatisé pendant des mois après cet incident, et il faisait d'ailleurs encore des cauchemars de temps à autre.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, chacun des jeunes sorciers repensant à la personne qu'ils avaient vu mourir, et Harry encore une fois songea à ce qui s'était passé au mois de juin entre lui et Voldemort. Même si deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, il ne se remettait toujours pas du fait qu'il avait tué un homme, et il faisait souvent des cauchemars la nuit.

Plus encore, il se demandait si Dumbledore allait venir lui réclamer des comptes ou non. Le fait que le directeur n'ait toujours pas pris contact avec lui le dérangeait profondément, car à son avis ce n'était pas bon signe. Les portraits avaient du forcément le mettre au courant, et puis, il avait bien du découvrir le corps du professeur Quirrel, ou plutôt les débris qu'il en restait. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? se demanda pour la énième fois Harry. Il en avait longuement parlé avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et eux aussi étaient aussi perplexes que Harry.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à Poudlard, et les trois amis durent se séparer pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives.

Assis à sa table, Harry eut le plaisir de retrouver Draco, qui était en train de parler avec Théodore Nott. Cependant, même s'il ne pouvait pas trop lui parler en public, mais il comptait bien se rattraper ce soir, à sa fête d'anniversaire qui devait avoir lieu dans la salle commune de serpentard. Il adressa néanmoins un clin d'œil complice au serpentard.

La répartition commença et Harry observa avec une particulière attention ses deux nouveaux amis. Jenny et Lucas se tenaient à l'avant du groupe d'élèves, tout prés d'Emmett Black et d'une rouquine qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ron Weasley. Pitié, pas encore une autre, implora silencieusement Harry. Ils étaient tout les deux très nerveux, comme tout les autres futurs premières années. Ce fut Jenny qui fut appelé en première.

Derwent Jenny, dit d'une voix forte et claire le professeur McGonagall.

La petite Jenny s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au tabouret sur lequel reposait le fameux choixpeau. Harry se remémora alors sa propre répartition avec nostalgie. Est-ce que ça faisait déjà un an ?

_- SERPENTARD _! cria alors le choixpeau au bout de trente secondes, et Harry applaudit avec vigueur la nouvelle recrue des verts et argents. Jenny se dirigea vers la table des serpentards avec un petit sourire hésitant. Elle avait confié à Harry dans le train que toute sa famille avait été à serpentard mais que sa mère préférerait qu'elle soit répartie autre part. Harry cependant était content.

Il lui indiqua d'un petit signe de la main le siège à côté de lui et elle vint s'y asseoir.

- J'espère que Lucas aussi sera réparti à serpentard, dit-elle d'un petit air songeur, et Harry hocha de la tête. A la table des serdaigles, il vit sa meilleure amie faire la moue à la table des gryffondors. Son petit frère avait en effet été réparti chez les lions, et Harry savait qu'Elisabeth aurait préféré qu'il n'aille dans une autre maison, pour tenter d'échapper à l'influence négative de Ryan Potter. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort mais elle fit un signe de la main pour montrer qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ce qui était faux, Harry le savait, mais il était inutile d'en parler pour l'instant. Elisabeth et Emmett Black n'étaient peut-être pas trés proches, mais ils restaient frères et soeurs, et plus jeunes ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, avant que Emmett ne se rapproche de Ryan. Harry savait qu'Elisabeth regrettait profondément de ne plus être aussi proche de son frère, mais lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur la répartition. Et justement, c'était le tour de Lucas.

Entwhistle Lucas, appela le professeur McGonagall, et le jeune sorcier s'avança vers le choixpeau, qui mit plus d'une minute à répartir le jeune garçon.

_- GRYFFONDOR _! finit par hurler le choixpeau et Harry ressentit un pincement de déception. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la réaction des deux meilleurs amis. Lucas jeta un regard désolé à Jenny qui avait l'air extrêmement déçu, avant de se diriger vers la table des rouge et ors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura alors Harry. Elisabeth, Neville et moi sommes dans trois maisons différentes, cela ne nous empêche pas de nous voir tout le temps, d'avoir des cours ensemble, de manger ensemble et de se voir le soir. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans une maison différente que cela affectera votre amitié, finit-il avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Jenny hocha la tête, mais elle manquait de conviction, et Harry pouvait voir que la petite fille ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise à serpentard.

La répartition continua, et Harry s'ennuyait franchement. Il se mit à discuter avec ses amis jusqu'à ce que le festin de début d'année ne démarre enfin. Il mourrait de faim.

Le repas se déroule rapidement, Harry et les autres serpentards continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, essentiellement de Quidditch. En effet Harry avait décidé cette année d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard, la position d'attrapeur étant devenue libre, et selon Draco il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait pris. Blaise aussi pensait tenter les sélections, cette année en effet il y avait pas mal de postes libres à pourvoir, et Harry espérait pouvoir aussi convaincre Draco, mais, songea-t-il, cela ne serait pas très difficile, Draco comme tout garçon de son âge normalement constitué adorait le Quidditch.

Quand le repas se fut terminé, les serpentards se levèrent, et Harry se dirigea vers Elisabeth à la table des serdaigles pour lui donner le nouveau mot de passe des cachots serpentards où aurait lieu la petite sauterie pour son anniversaire. Il lui avait confié un peu plus tôt sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle et Neville ne se fassent pas attraper dés le premier soir. Cela aurait été dommage de commencer l'année en écopant d'une première retenue, ou d'une deuxième dans le cas de Neville.

Le mot de passe est runespoor, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et Elisabeth hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Et dis à Neville d'inviter Lucas, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à gryffondor qu'il est irrécupérable, plaisanta-t-il, et Elisabeth lui jeta un regard faussement exaspéré, avant de s"éloigner.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco et Harry avaient aménagé la salle commune et congédié plus ou moins gentiment les personnes qui n'étaient pas invités, c'est-à-dire celles qui ne connaissaient pas Harry ou qui étaient des serpentards au mauvais sens du terme. Quand les deux gryffondors et Elisabeth firent leurs apparitions, avec dix minutes de retard, à cause de Miss Teigne, la fête put enfin commencer.

Alors qu'il était assis sur un canapé en compagnie d'Elisabeth, que la soirée battait son plein et que la musique résonnait dans la pièce (grâce aux soins experts de Tracey), Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Il vit Draco, Théodore et Tracey parler avec animation et rire, Blaise et une fille de troisième année effectuer des mouvements qui semblaient être de la danse mais qui faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose, Neville et Daphné jouer aux échecs sous les regards de plusieurs serpentards des années supérieures, Lucas, Jenny et son cousin discuter tranquillement prés du feu, clairement, apparemment, Jenny et Lucas n'étaient plus aussi déçus que tout à l'heure et appréciaient cette soirée, et cela fit plaisir à Harry, la répartition dans les maisons ne devraient pas avoir autant d'importance, autant d'impact sur les élèves, aprés tout, la répartition n'était basé que sur l'avis d'un vieux chapeau de plus de 1000 ans, qui voyait en chaque élève une ou plusieurs qualités dominantes et les envoyait dans la maison correspondante. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, au final.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui faisait si plaisir, il avait peine à croire que tous ces gens étaient là pour lui, étaient ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la première année et son retour à Godric's Hollow, il se sentit clairement aimé, il sentit qu'il avait des personnes sur qui compter, qui avaient confiance en lui et l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était réellement, et non pas parce qu'il était le frère de celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Cette année commence vraiment très bien, songea Harry, heureux.


	12. Chapter 12: une rentrée mouvementée

**Chapitre 11 : une rentrée mouvementée.**

Ce samedi matin, Harry se leva quasiment à l'aube, il était trop excité pour rester endormi. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il saurait s'il avait assez de talent pour devenir attrapeur ou non.

Draco et Blaise allaient également tenter le coup, le premier pour une position de poursuiveur et le second pour la place de gardien. Harry espérait de tout son cœur que tout les trois seraient pris dans l'équipe.

Il se leva et décida de profiter du soleil qui brillait dehors pour aller voler un peu, histoire de se détendre.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard il arriva sur le terrain de quidditch. Serrant le nimbus 2000 qu'il avait eu en cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de son oncle Remus pour son douzième anniversaire, il se positionna sur son balai et décolla. Une fois dans les airs, il savoura le vent qui balayait son visage, le soleil qui brillait et le sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sur son balai.

La semaine qui venait de se dérouler à Poudlard était intéressante, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait le dire.

Le lendemain du festin de début d'année, le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé au petit déjeuner que le professeur Quirrel avait démissionné de son poste de défenses contre les forces du mal, et qu'il serait remplacé par le professeur Lockhart, le crétin le plus imbu de sa personne qu'on puisse jamais rencontrer, selon les dires de Blaise, et Harry n'était pas loin de partager son avis.

Défenses contre les forces du mal avait été le premier cours de la rentrée, et était une classe gryffondor/serpentard, ce qui plaisait et déplaisait à Harry en même temps : en effet il pouvait être avec Neville, mais cela voulait dire également supporter son jumeau et sa cour. Et en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, cela s'avérait particulièrement pénible.

Flash-back :

Harry rentra dans la salle de classe en compagnie de Neville et Hermione, avec qui il bavardait tranquillement. Tous les trois comme à leur accoutumée s'assirent ensemble au premier rang, constatant que le nouveau professeur n'était pas encore là.

- Alors, quels sont vos pronostics sur le nouveau professeur ? demanda d'un ton nonchalant Neville à ses deux condisciples.

- Eh bien il ne peut pas être pire que le professeur Quirrel, répondit Hermione d'une voix lente. Je ne veux pas dire de mal d'un professeur, mais je pense vraiment qu'il n'était pas très compétent dans cette matière. Le professeur Lockhlart en revanche a accompli plein de choses, il a vaincu toutes sortes de créatures démoniaques et il est certainement très qualifié pour ce travail, dit-elle d'une petit voix rêveuse qui interpella Harry. Lui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme, mais le fait qu'il avait fallu acheter tous ces livres et deux autobiographies ne l'avait guère convaincu sur la qualité de cet enseignant.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place Granger, dit Blaise qui se trouvait juste derrière eux en compagnie de Daphné et Tracey. J'ai vu Lockhlart chez Fleury et Botts pendant les vacances quand je suis allé chercher mes livres pour l'école, il était en train de dédicacer ses livres et j'ai eu l'impression que ce type était un parfait idiot qui ne songeait qu'à se faire de la publicité, dit-il avec une pointe de dédain et les deux filles à côté de lui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Visiblement Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'accord mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le professeur Lockhlart entra dans la pièce.

La première impression de Harry ne fut pas très positive à l'encontre de ce nouveau professeur. Le professeur était assez grand, avait des yeux bleus myosotis et des cheveux blonds ondulés, son sourire était étincelant, mais Harry n'aurait su l'expliquer, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux chez cet homme, comme si son sourire n'était pas naturel, comme si la lueur joviale qui émanait de ses yeux était fausse. Pourtant, il remarqua que la plupart des filles dans la classe le regardaient avec une admiration unanime. Les filles sont stupides, songea alors le jeune Harry. _J'espère qu'Elisabeth ne réagira pas de cette manière._

Le professeur Lockhlart qui continuait d'arborer son sourire étincelant, se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, commença-t-il une fois assis derrière son bureau. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhlart, ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par le magasine sorcière-hebdo, mais ce n'est pas mon sourire qui m'a permis d'échapper à certaines des créatures les plus démoniaques que j'ai tué, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire éclatant. Malheureusement, sa blague tomba à plat, quasiment toutes les filles le dévisageaient en bavant presque et les garçons le regardaient avec un mépris non dissimulé. Une seule personne éclata de rire, et Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Ah Ryan Potter ! s'exclama Lockhlart. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer mon garçon, venez donc me voir à la fin du cours, j'aurais quelques petits conseils à vous donner, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ryan hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Harry murmura à l'oreille de Neville.

- Tu crois qu'il va lui apprendre à avoir une tête encore plus grosse que la pastèque actuelle qui surmonte son cou ? et Neville éclata de rire en écoutant cela. Ce qui attira l'attention bien évidemment de Lockhlart.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse mon garçon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement bienveillant et les rires de Neville redoublèrent. Mais c'était contagieux et Harry lui-même éclata doucement de rire.

Le sourire du professeur disparut de son visage et il demanda d'une voix un peu plus ferme que Neville explique pourquoi il riait de cette manière. Mais le pauvre Neville riait tellement que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues et il était bien incapable de répondre.

- Neville rigole parce qu'Harry lui a demandé s'il pensait que vous alliez apprendre au balafré à être encore plus arrogant et insupportable qu'il ne l'est déjà, répondit alors Draco, qui avait les yeux plongés dans _moi, le magicien_. Mais ce livre est nul, dit-il d'une voix plus forte en levant les yeux et en regardant le livre avec incrédulité.

Tous les serpentards éclatèrent de rire dans la classe en entendant cela, et Harry et Neville s'écroulèrent sur leurs tables, pliés en deux, Harry en avait mal au ventre

- Ça suffit, s'exclama Lockhlart d'une voix sévère, et les rires diminuèrent un peu. Tous les trois, vous serez en retenue avec moi, je ne vous permets pas d'agir dans cette classe de cette manière et de me montrer un tel irrespect ! Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur Harry, qui s'essuyait les yeux et essayait de retrouver son calme.

- Harry Potter, dit alors le professeur, ses yeux se rétrecissant. J'ai entendu parler de vous. Je sais qu'être dans l'ombre de votre frère ne doit pas être facile, et que la jalousie doit vous habituer continuellement, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour agir de cette manière ! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre frère plutôt que d'adopter un tel comportement insolent, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, cet idiot croyait vraiment à tout ce qu'il disait, mais Harry décida de s'amuser un peu et de jouer le jeu.

- Vous avez raison professeur, dit-il d'une voix faussement contrite, essayant de réprimer un rire intérieur. Je vais tenter de prendre exemple sur mon si merveilleux et talentueux jumeau. Le sarcasme était visible dans sa voix, mais apparemment pas pour tous car le professeur Lockhlart esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bien, maintenant passons au début du cours. Je vais vous distribuer un petit questionnaire à remplir, expliqua-t-il. Oh rien de bien sorcier rassurez-vous, dit-il en riant lui-même de sa petite blague. S'il vous plait, dit-il à Hermione, pourriez-vous distribuer les questionnaires ? Hermione rougit et s'exécuta aussitôt. Vous avez trente minutes, indiqua-t-il une fois que tout le monde eut le questionnaire sous les yeux. Et ne vous inquietez pas, ce n'est pas noté !

Harry parcourut la feuille et roula les yeux. Ce prof est un imbécile décérébré, songea-t-il avec un mépris grandissant. Il avait posé des questions telles 'quelle est la couleur favorite de Gilderoy Lockhlart ?' ou encore 'quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhlart et quel serait son cadeau d'anniversaire parfait ?'. Comme si je pouvais savoir ça, songea Harry en laissant échapper un baillement. Il se retourna et vit que Blaise et les deux serpentardes avaient commencé une partie de pendu sur un bout de parchemin. Alors qu'Hermione remplissait avec diligence chaque question, Neville lui se contentait de regarder les questions d'un air vide. Harry eut alors une idée, qu'il murmura à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire et tous deux se mirent à remplir leurs questionnaires.

Trente minutes plus tard Lockhlart ramassa les parchemins et commença à les consulter.

- Tut, tut, quasiment personne n'a su dire quel était ma couleur préférée ou ma date d'anniversaire, vous avez tous bien besoin de relire mes ouvrages, mis à part Miss Granger qui a réussi à répondre à chaque question, commenta-t-il, adressant un sourire éblouissant à la jeune gryffondor dont les joues devinrent écarlates. Dix points pour gryffondor ! Et…son sourire disparut quand il consulta les copies se trouvant à la fin de la pile. Il releva les yeux, et regarda Harry, Neville, et de manière surprenante Draco avec sévérité.

- Est-ce que vous vous trouvez amusants jeunes gens ? siffla-t-il, et les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit l'héritier Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? s'énerva le sorcier blond. Vous, dit-il en pointant du doigt Draco, qui écrivez sur votre copie 'je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à apprendre des détails de votre insignifiante petite vie' ! Et vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Harry et Neville, qui écrivez des réponses absurdes telles que 'la couleur préférée de Lockhlart est le rose bonbon acidulé', 'son plus grand exploit est de réussir à garder en permanence un sourire idiot plaqué sur ses lèvres, même quand il ne parle pas' ! A ces mots, beaucoup d'élèves dans la classe éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Même Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas riaient silencieusement.

- Très bien, dit Lockhlart, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tous les trois vous viendrez en retenue dimanche soir dans mon bureau, et en attendant, vous pouvez partir, je ne tiens pas à vous faire cours tant que vous n'aurez pas appris à respecter un sorcier de mon envergure !

- Et bien ce n'est pas demain la veille, marmonna Harry en rassemblant ses affaires.

Les trois amis se hâtèrent de sortir de la salle. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, adossés contre le mur, ils se laissèrent aller à rire.

- Ce professeur est le pire que nous ayons jamais eu, dit Neville une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs calmes. Les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête mais ne dirent mot.

- Bon, moi je crois que je vais retourner dormir, déclara Harry. Après tout, on s'est couchés très tard hier soir et je n'ai pas cours avant cet aprèm, je crois qu'une sieste s'impose. Sur ce, les trois sorciers retournèrent à la salle commune des serpentards, Harry pour dormir, et les deux autres parce qu'il leur fallait bien un endroit pour traîner.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth Black d'avoir droit à deux heures de défenses contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lockhlart.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Daphné à l'heure du déjeuner. Les serpentards de seconde année étaient déjà en train de déjeuner et de discuter du cours de métamorphoses qu'ils avaient eu au matin. Ce prof est un handicapé cérébral complet ! dit-elle en claquant son sac par terre. Visiblement, la jeune serdaigle était de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Eli ? demanda Harry en tentant de dissimuler un rire. Il savait pertinemment qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas apprécier ce nouveau professeur, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à une entrevue entre eux deux.

- J'ai eu une retenue ! cria-t-elle avec désespoir. Moi, Elisabeth Black j'ai eu une retenue avec ce pathétique petit être humain ! Comment vais-je survivre à cette humiliation ?

- Pourquoi tu as une retenue ? demanda Tracey tout en mastiquant son bout de rôti.

- Parce que j'ai osé lui demander quelle utilité cela avait de connaître la date d'anniversaire, la couleur préférée ou le plat préféré de ce bouffon ! répondit Elisabeth en remplissant son assiette avec fureur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi est-ce que ce type a été engagé ? C'est évident qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre, il ne sait même pas se débrouiller avec des lutins de Cornouailles !

Harry sourit en entendant cela. Blaise lui avait en effet raconté l'histoire. Lockhlart avait lâché des lutins dans la classe puis s'était carapaté en quatrième vitesse, laissant Hermione, Blaise, Daphné et Tracey le soin de maîtriser les petites bêtes. Inutile de dire que cela avait remonté la côte du professeur auprès des serpentards.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a ce professeur ? demanda Jenny qui mangeait avec eux mais était en train de discuter avec d'autres premières années quand Elisabeth était arrivée, et n'avait donc pas prêté attention à ce que la serdaigle disait.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore eu ? demanda Elisabeth d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Non, on l'a cet aprèm, répondit Lucas, assis juste à côté d'elle. Comme Elisabeth et Neville lui aussi avait très vite pris l'habitude de venir manger à la table des verts et argents. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, les premières années gryffondors n'étaient pas la meilleure compagnie qu'il soit. Entre Ginny Weasley et Emmett Black qui faisaient partie du fan club Ryan Potter, il était vrai que Lucas n'avait pas beaucoup le choix.

- Oh et bien vous vous en apercevrez par vous-mêmes cet après-midi, répondit Elisabeth avec sarcasme. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir.

*

- Tu avais raison ce cours est trop nul ! s'exclama Jenny Derwent à l'égard d'Elisabeth qui se trouvait dans la salle commune des serpentards, en train de jouer une partie d'échec contre Harry sous l'œil de Draco qui faisait en même temps un devoir de potions. Elisabeth leva les yeux vers la première année et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire de triomphe.

- Ma chère petite Jenny, répondit-elle, tu apprendras très vite que j'ai toujours raison.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Moi aussi j'ai écopé d'une retenue, se plaignit la première année. Tout ça parce que je ne connaissais aucune des réponses à son stupide test. Alors quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu et si oui ou non j'avais bien lu ces livres j'ai du lui avouer que je m'étais endormi dessus cet été et que je n'avais pas retenté l'expérience, dit-elle avec un long soupir. Ce n'est que ma deuxième journée ici et j'ai déjà une retenue, vive ma rentrée, ma mère va me tuer ! termina-t-elle en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas petite Jenny, dit Elisabeth, retournant à sa partie d'échecs. On est tous passés par là et je suis sûre que ta mère comprendra si tu lui expliques que Lockhlart est un décérébré complet.

Jenny fit la moue mais ne répondit rien. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux bruns, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle sortit un cahier de son sac et commença à faire ses devoirs.

Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal étaient donc un véritable supplice pour nos amis, et le jeudi soir, alors que Harry était en train de faire un devoir de sortilèges en compagnie de Blaise, Draco et Elisabeth vinrent le voir avec une mine si réjouie que cela ne lui inspira pas confiance. Si les deux cousins Black concoctaient quelque chose ensemble, cela n'était pas bon signe.

- On a eu une idée, murmura Draco en direction des deux serpentards qui levèrent les yeux de leurs parchemins.

- On s'est rendu compte, reprit Elisabeth, que c'était la deuxième année consécutive qu'on avait un idiot comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'à ce rythme là, on n'apprendrait jamais rien dans cette matière.

- Les esprits brillants que nous sommes donc, continua Draco en toute modestie, avons donc pensé que pour ne pas être de complètes quiches dans cette matière, on pourrait toujours apprendre nous-mêmes.

- A quoi vous pensez ? demanda Blaise, qui avait l'air très intéressé.

- A une sorte de petit club de défenses privé où on apprendrait nous-mêmes des sorts qui pourraient être utiles, répondit Elisabeth, qui avait visiblement l'air fière d'elle-même.

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif et Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est une excellente idée, dit-il. Mais qui doit-on inclure dans ce petit club ?

- Et bien le trio d'or, tout d'abord, lui répondit Draco. Moi, Blaise et ses deux comparses, Jenny et Lucas et peut-être d'autres personnes si vous voulez.

- D'ailleurs où est Neville ? demanda la serdaigle en regardant autour d'elle dans la salle commune qui était presque vide.

- Il est en retenue avec McGo, répondit Blaise, pour l'incident dans le train le jour de la rentrée.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ? demanda Harry soudainement, qui bien qu'emballé par cette idée se demandait comment la mettre en pratique.

Elisabeth haussa les épaules, mine de dire, cela n'est qu'un détail technique, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, Draco déclara.

- Je suis sur qu'on trouvera, en attendant, il faudrait réunir toutes les personnes intéressées et on y réfléchira ensemble. Samedi après-midi par exemple, après les sélections ? proposa-t-il.

Tous se mirent d'accord. L'idée était quelque peu excitante, et tous avaient hâte de pouvoir la mettre à exécution.

Harry vola pendant une bonne heure, histoire de se détendre, avant de retourner prendre un petit déjeuner avec ses amis. En s'asseyant à sa table, il constata que Blaise et Draco étaient également nerveux, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas trop le montrer.

- Harry, il faut absolument que tu sois pris dans l'équipe, dit soudainement Neville en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le gryffondor avait des cernes et poussait de grands bâillements. Harry savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Neville était debout était pour pouvoir venir supporter ses amis aux sélections, et il en était reconnaissant. Il savait à quel point dormir était une activité importante pour le jeune sorcier qu'il était rare de voir levé avant midi un samedi matin.

- Pourquoi seulement Harry et pas seulement nous deux Londubat ? dit d'une voix faussement menaçante Draco.

- Parce que sa fausse moitié a été prise dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur hier soir ! expliqua Neville avec une évidente mauvaise humeur. Toute la soirée hier, pendant que je faisais mes devoirs avec Hermione, il s'en est vanté dans la salle commune et c'était insupportable ! Ce type se prend vraiment pour la huitième merveille du monde, et Harry doit lui rabattre le clapet !

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge d'Harry. Son frère faisait partie de l'équipe de gryffondor, et à sa position en plus ! Si lui aussi n'était pas pris, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas les vantardises incessantes, il ne supporterait pas de voir son frère jouer alors que lui devait rester sur le banc. Il fallait qu'il soit pris dans l'équipe.

Une heure plus tard Harry et ses deux amis se retrouvaient sur le terrain de quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe serpentard et tout les autres élèves qui voulaient faire partie de l'équipe. Tout les autres étaient venus assister aux sélections, même Neville qui ne pouvait cesser de bailler ou Jenny qui dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de Lucas. Harry leur jeta un dernier regard avant que ses yeux ne se reposent sur Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui leur expliquait comment se dérouleraient les sélections. Harry se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'aurait qu'un seul adversaire, un serpentard de troisième année minuscule. Je vais avoir ce poste, songea Harry avec férocité.

- On va commencer par la position d'attrapeur, cria Flint, qui n'avait pas l'air très commode. Potter, tu démarres.

Draco et Blaise lui adressèrent un petit sourire d'encouragement et Harry se mit en position sur son balai et décolla. Une fois dans les airs, il se sentit déjà mieux. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Flint allait lancer le vif d'or et Harry allait devoir l'attraper le plus vite possible, tandis que le capitaine chronométrait le temps qu'il allait mettre. Celui qui attraperait le vif d'or le plus vite serait pris dans l'équipe.

Au bout de quelques secondes Flint lâcha la petite balle dorée qui s'élança dans les airs et disparut de vue. Harry n'entendait ou ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver le vif d'or. Il se concentra et commença à voler, scrutant avec ardeur les horizons. Très vite, il repéra la petite balle. Il fonça sur elle, et en un rien de temps, il tenait le vif d'or dans la paume de sa main.

Il atterrit sous les applaudissements de ses amis. Flint avait l'air sacrément impressionné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Excellent Potter, dit-il avec appréciation. Bon, dit-il en se retournant vers l'autre aspirant, à ton tour, tu dois faire moins que 49 secondes.

Le serpentard hocha de la tête, mais Harry put voir qu'il était devenu tout vert. Satisfait, il regarda l'essai de son condisciple, qui, en tout mit plus de cinq minutes à attraper le vif d'or.

- Très bien, dit Flint une fois qu'il eut atterri, l'air tout misérable. Potter, tu rentres dans l'équipe comme attrapeur. Les entraînements ont lieu le mercredi et le samedi après-midi, donc rendez-vous cet après-midi à 13h30 sur le terrain. Si jamais tu es en retard, crois-moi tu le regretteras, dit-il d'une voix cruelle, et Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il se dirigea vers les tribunes où l'attendaient ses amis, qui l'acclamèrent.

- C'était fantastique Harry, s'exclama Lucas avec un enthousiasme débordant, alors que Harry venait s'asseoir au premier rang entre lui et Daphné. Jenny, qui avait l'air toujours aussi endormi hocha la tête avec le plus de vigueur qu'elle pouvait et lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit rire Harry.

- Tu joues au quidditch depuis longtemps ? lui demanda Lucas, qui avait visiblement l'air très curieux.

- Depuis quelques années, il y a un terrain chez moi sur lequel je peux m'entraîner, répondit Harry. Mais j'adore le quidditch, c'est le meilleur sport qui existe ! Tu n'y as jamais joué n'est ce pas ?

- Non, en fait je n'aime pas trop les sports moldus, répondit Lucas, sauf la natation. Mais le quidditch ça a l'air génial, j'aimerais bien apprendre !

- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux, lui proposa Harry.

Tout en discutant, le petit groupe regardèrent les sélections suivantes. Blaise fut sélectionné en premier, il avait été le seul à pouvoir bloquer cinq souaffles sur cinq, et il devint donc le gardien de l'équipe serpentard. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des batteurs, et ce fut un serpentard de troisième année aux cheveux blonds et à la carrure assez musclée, Urquhart qui fut pris. Puis enfin ce fut le tour des poursuiveurs. Une seule place était disponible, et maintenant que Blaise et lui avaient été sélectionnés, Harry espérait vraiment que Draco le serait aussi. Mais il n'avait aucun souci à se faire, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco Malfoy pour devenir un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs les gars, s'exclama une Elisabeth Black qui avaient les joues toutes rouges sous l'effet du froid et les yeux brillants, une fois que Draco les eut rejoint. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir botter les fesses aux gryffondors et serpentard va gagner la coupe de quidditch ! Tout le monde applaudit à ces paroles et Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il allait pouvoir botter les fesses de son ennuyeux jumeau devant tout le monde. Que la revanche serait douce.

- On se retrouve tous à cinq heures dans le parc pour discuter de notre petit projet, proposa Harry à tous ses amis, et ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Elisabeth pour un devoir de métamorphoses, tandis que certains de ses amis, Neville et Jenny pour ne nommer personne, retournait dans leurs lits.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter des sélections de ce matin et de la pâtée qu'il infligerait à Ryan, au détour d'un couloir sombre, Harry aperçut une petite fille blonde, probablement une première année, qui se faisait tourmenter par des serpentards bien plus vieux qu'elle. L'un d'entre eux pointait une baguette dans sa direction tandis que l'autre fouillait dans son sac et renversait son contenu sur le sol, riant devant certaines trouvailles.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Elisabeth avec fureur, s'avançant vers la petite fille, dont les grands yeux bleus exprimaient une certaine stupeur mélangée à de l'anxiété. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une première année sans défense, sales rats ! cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu viens te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? dit d'une voix mauvaise. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il jeta un stupefix bien senti au serpentard. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Quand son comparse se retourna et pointa sa baguette en direction d'Harry, celui-ci lui fit subir le même sort.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Elisabeth à la petite fille qu'elle reconnut comme étant une serdaigle.

- Oui, merci d'être intervenu pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix très polie. Elle fixa de grands yeux sur Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son âme.

- Tu es Harry Potter, dit-elle soudainement, et Harry acquiesça. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, mais tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca, ils pensent que c'est un surnom qui me va bien, mais je n'aime pas trop, dit-elle d'un ton de commentatrice de météo. Harry ne sut quoi dire devant cette déclaration.

- Tu es à serdaigle n'est ce pas ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix douce, et Luna hocha la tête pour acquiescer. On était en train de se rendre à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est là que j'allais aussi, répondit Luna avec enthousiasme.

Harry et Elisabeth reprirent donc leur chemin en compagnie de Luna qui se mit à bavarder tranquillement avec Elisabeth. Luna les surprit beaucoup en leur déclarant que le professeur Lockhlart était sans aucun doute possible un apitorus, et quand les deux amis voulurent lui demander ce qu'était un apitorus, elle les regarda avec un air énigmatique et commença à siffloter. Elisabeth et Harry renoncèrent à essayer de comprendre.

Une fois que l'entraînement de Quidditch fut fini pour les trois amis de serpentards, ils se dirigèrent vers les pelouses où leurs amis les attendaient. Au final, ils avaient décidé de garder leur petit groupe au strict minimum, c'est-à-dire Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis, Draco, Jenny et Lucas et Blaise et ses deux comparses féminines. Après tout, ils se sentaient bien ensembles et n'avaient pas vraiment envie que des étrangers à leur petit groupe ne viennent les envahir.

Le soleil brillait cet après-midi et beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient à l'extérieur du château, en groupes, en couple ou seuls. C'était tellement rare que le soleil éclaire les pelouses de cette manière que tous voulaient en profiter.

Harry, Draco et Blaise allèrent donc s'installer dans l'herbe prés de leurs amis. Ceux-ci avaient choisi un coin reculé, tout prés du lac.

Les jeunes sorciers passèrent donc le reste de leur après-midi à discuter de leur nouveau club de défense. Elisabeth, qui avait écrit à Remus pour lui demander conseil, suggéra que cela ait lieu dans une salle qui s'appelait la salle sur demande et dans laquelle ils ne seraient dérangés par personne. Ils décidèrent également de se réunir le dimanche après-midi et le mardi soir, plus si jamais certains avaient des difficultés ou désiraient s'entraîner un peu plus.

Ils s'amusèrent énormément à planifier tout cela, à imaginer la tête de Lockhlart s'il venait à apprendre que ses élèves le trouvaient tellement incompétents qu'ils en étaient réduits à essayer d'apprendre eux-mêmes à se défendre. Ils passèrent donc un excellent moment et une fois encore Harry se réjouit d'avoir pu trouver de tels amis. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu si Elisabeth et Neville n'avaient jamais été ses amis, s'il n'avait pas suivi le conseil de Draco un an auparavant ? Peut-être qu'il serait devenu amer et sombre, s'il n'avait eu personne à ses côtés qui tenait à lui.

Aux alentours de sept heures, Blaise se plaignit qu'il avait faim, et tous retournèrent dans la grande salle pour pouvoir manger. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur un petit groupe de gryffondors.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit Ryan d'un air sombre en direction de son jumeau. Les sourcils de celui-ci se froncèrent, mais il ne répondit pas et fit mine d'attendre que Ryan ne se mette à parler. Entouré par tous ses amis, Harry donnait l'impression d'être un chef de bande, entouré de gardes du corps, et Ryan, qui était accompagné d'Emmett et Ron savaient pertinemment qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne cherche pas noise à son frère s'il ne voulait pas que lui et ses amis ne se retrouvent à l'infirmerie.

- En privé ? ajouta Ryan avec colère.

- Tout ce que tu as à dire tu peux le dire devant mes amis, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois. De toute façon, je leur répéterai une fois que tu seras parti, alors pourquoi gaspiller des paroles ?

Ryan regarda le petit groupe d'Harry puis secoua la tête avec colère et partit sans dire un seul mot.

Alors que ses amis s'avançaient vers la grande salle, Harry se retourna et regarda son frère partir. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, et visiblement, il avait l'air énervé. Harry se demanda ce qui se passait.


	13. Chapter 13: des voix dans les couloirs

**Chapitre 12 : des voix dans les couloirs.**

Draco Abraxas Malfoy s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il était en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il préférerait faire en ce moment plutôt que d'être ici. Sur le haut du podium, se faire arracher une dent par un dentomage, faire une balade dans la forêt interdite, ou même suivre un cours de huit heures d'histoire de la magie. Tout plutôt qu'une soirée en retenue avec cet idiot peroxydé qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de jacasser à propos de sa célébrité et ainsi de suite. Draco était tellement désespéré qu'il en était presque à considérer l'option se jeter par le fenêtre du quatrième étage pour échapper à ce supplice. Après tout, le seul risque serait de passer une semaine à l'hôpital, rien de bien sorcier.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir et d'ennui et regarda ses amis. Elisabeth avait les yeux si noirs de rage que Draco s'étonnait que Lockhlart ne se soit pas encore effondré mort, ce qui aurait arrangé tout le monde soit dit en passant. Harry baillait environ toutes les trente secondes et avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir à tout moment tout comme Neville, qui, un coude sur la table portant sa tête, signait les lettres de fan de Lockhlart avec un désespoir intense inscrit sur son visage. Combien de temps est-ce que cela va encore durer ? songea Draco. Ça fait au moins un an qu'on est ici à devoir supporter ce pompeux imbécile, et ces jacasseries de midinette en chaleur. A croire que c'est une fille. D'ailleurs c'en est peut-être une, qui sait.

Draco fut interrompu de ces pensées par leur professeur adoré qui déclara soudain.

« Et mais il est déjà neuf heures, comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire si niais que Draco crut qu'il allait sortir sa baguette et l'avada kedavadriser sur le champ. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui était possédé par Voldemort, au moins Harry l'aurait tué et on aurait été tranquille. En comparaison, Quirrel n'était pas si mal.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec Voldemort, une fois que Draco se fut remis, Harry était venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pour la pierre philosophale. Draco avait pâli en entendant que Harry avait affronté Voldemort, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. En entendant cela, il avait été soulagé d'avoir été expédié à l'hôpital en milieu d'aventure. S'il avait été à la place d'Harry, il ne s'en serait certainement pas aussi bien tiré.

Alors que le trio d'or lançait des regards noir au professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et que Draco répondait avec une légère pointe de sarcasme 'c'est sûr, je n'ai absolument pas vu passé le temps, ni comptait les minutes en attendant que cette retenue ne se termine', Lockhlart leur fit tout un petit discours comme quoi à l'avenir ils devaient être plus respectueux envers leurs professeurs (et surtout lui) et qu'ils ne devaient pas être jaloux de Ryan ou de lui-même. Les quatre amis laissèrent passer ces remarques, Neville baillait d'ailleurs de manière ostensible pour montrer son manque de réceptivité face à de telles paroles, et Lockhlart finit par les libérer.

- Est-ce que je suis la seule à profondément mépriser ce professeur, si on peut raisonnablement lui accorder ce titre ? fulmina Elisabeth alors que tous les quatre se rendaient vers la salle commune des serpentards. Les trois garçons secouèrent négativement la tête et Harry était sur le point de répondre quand soudain…

_Tuer…viens…viens me voir…laisse moi te déchirer…te tuer…du sang…si longtemps._

Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt et chercha la provenance de ces étranges sifflements. Ses amis, remarquant son attitude, s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Elisabeth intrigué.

- Vous n'entendez pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que les autres durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Harry se rapprocha du mur et y colla son oreille, et ses amis ne comprenaient pas à quoi il jouait.

- Qu'est ce qu'on n'entend pas ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix lente, se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire et rapprocha encore plus son oreille du mur si cela était possible. Au bout de quelques secondes il se redressa et commença à courir en direction du prochain couloir. Ses amis le suivirent et tournèrent dans le couloir sur leur droite. Tous furent choqués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Par terre, allongé se trouvait un élève de serdaigle qu'Elisabeth reconnut comme étant Peter Fisher, un troisième année avec qui elle avait déjà parlé à quelques occasions. Il était si immobile, si pâle, qu'on aurait pu le croire…

Alors qu'Harry restait immobile prés du mur, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, Elisabeth, Neville et Draco se précipitèrent vers le garçon. Avec soulagement, Elisabeth constata qu'il respirait toujours.

- Je vais avertir le professeur McGonagall immédiatement, dit Neville, et sans attendre de réponse il partit en courant.

- Harry qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco en se levant. Elisabeth tentait de réveiller son condisciple, en vain.

- J'ai entendu une voix, qui semblait venir des murs, répondit d'une très lentement le serpentard. Et il relata à ses amis ce qu'il avait entendu. Elisabeth ouvrit grand les yeux et Draco pâlit en entendant cela.

- Harry, tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire que tu as entendu ces voix, dit avec précipitation Elisabeth alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Et Harry hocha faiblement la tête, visiblement toujours confus.

Et très vite, le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition, accompagné de Severus Rogue et de Neville, qui avait le visage tout rouge et haletait. Il avait du courir très vite pour faire aussi vite.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rogue de son habituelle voix sévère, alors que McGonagall, poussant un petit cri, s'approchait de l'élève et l'examinait rapidement.

- Nous revenions de retenue avec le professeur Lockhlart pour nous rendre dans notre salle commune quand nous avons trouvé Peter dans cet état, expliqua Elisabeth rapidement, signe qu'elle cachait quelque chose, pour quiconque la connaissait suffisamment bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux professeurs.

Rogue se rapprocha à son tour de l'élève et l'examina, ses sourcils se haussant sous la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou comment cet élève se trouvait dans cet état. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller.

- Severus il faut avertir le professeur Dumbledore, dit McGonagall en relevant la tête vers son collègue. Je crois qu'il a été pétrifié. » Elle prononça les derniers mots avec ce qui semblait être de la peur dans la voix.

Harry et Draco retournèrent dans leur salle commune sans prononcer un seul mot, tous les deux clairement sous le choc. Sous l'insistance des professeurs, Elisabeth et Neville étaient retournés dans leurs propres dortoirs, sans que les quatre amis n'aient pu discuter de ce qui venait de se passer.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Harry vit que pratiquement tous les élèves se trouvaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs, sauf Jenny, qui était apparemment en train de faire ses devoirs dans son fauteuil vert et argent préféré prés du feu.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers ses amis et en voyant leurs airs hagards. Rapidement, Draco l'informa de ce qui venait de se produire, et Jenny pâlit en entendant son récit.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça, et comment as-tu pu entendre ces voix et personne d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle en direction d'Harry, dont la seule réponse fut un hochement de tête désabusé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait le pressentiment que sa seconde année à Poudlard ne serait pas aussi tranquille qu'il avait pu l'espérer.

Car il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais pendant qu'il était dans le couloir, à entendre ces étranges sifflements, pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait sauvé la pierre philosophale, sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin toute l'école était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Peter Fisher. Mais Dumbledore les rassura personnellement au petit déjeuner. Grâce aux mandragores que le professeur Chourave cultivait, dans quelques mois le jeune serdaigle pourrait être réveillé. Quand aux causes de sa pétifrication, elles étaient inconnues, mais une enquête était lancée et le responsable serait exclu.

Harry tenta de faire abstraction de ce malheureux incident pour se concentrer sur le premier match de quidditch qui approchait et qui les opposerait à Gryffondor, sur ses devoirs et surtout sur leur petit club de défense.

Le petit groupe s'était réuni pour la première fois le mardi soir comme prévu dans la salle sur demande qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de difficultés à trouver. A leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et notamment de multiples livres sur le sujet dans lesquels Elisabeth s'était plongée avec délice.

Parce que Harry était incontestablement celui qui avait le plus d'expérience et était le plus doué en ce qui concernait les défenses contre les forces du mal, il fut promulgué au rang de professeur en chef, et la première leçon eut pour objet de leur apprendre à désarmer un adversaire, sort basique, mais pensait Harry, qui pouvait se retrouver très utile. Après tout, si votre adversaire n'a pas de baguette, il ne peut rien contre vous, hormis si c'est un expert dans l'art de faire de la magie sans baguettes. Or, Harry le savait très peu de personnes pouvaient s'en vanter, pas même ses parents ou les Black et Londubat qui étaient pourtant de très grands aurors.

A la fin de leur première séance, seul Lucas n'arrivait pas à désarmer tout le monde, mais Harry songea que c'était normal, car après tout c'était un première année qui ne faisait de la magie que depuis moins de deux semaines, le contraire aurait été tout simplement stupéfiant. De plus, même s'il ne réussissait pas encore à désarmer tout le monde, il était sur la bonne voie et avait réussi à désarmer Neville et Tracey. Lucas était sans nul doute un très bon élève avec beaucoup de potentiel.

Jenny en revanche l'avait agréablement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi puissante, mais Jenny avait réussi à désarmer tout le monde, excepté Harry, sans la moindre difficulté. Cela avait d'ailleurs fortement vexé Elisabeth qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être battue par une première année. Mais Harry le sentait instinctivement, Jenny était une sorcière très puissante.

- C'était vraiment très bien, commenta Daphné alors que tous sortaient de la salle sur demande en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi heure avant le couvre-feu et tous devaient retourner à leurs salles communes sans tarder.

- Exactement, on recommence quand ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie Tracey, attachant ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon désordonné. Son visage était tout rouge suite à l'effort et ses yeux brillaient. Elle avait adoré cette petite séance. Même si elle avait conscience de ne pas être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, loin de là, et qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup travailler, elle avait adoré s'entraîner à apprendre des sorts avec ses amis. Peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'elle était avec ses amis qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus appris que si cela avait été un véritable professeur.

- Et bien dimanche, comme prévu, répondit Harry en refermant la salle sur demande avec soin.

- Oui, mais c'est trop loin, on ne pourrait pas faire cela plus souvent ? demanda Tracey, se retournant vers lui.

- J'ai entraînement de quidditch, et il faut qu'on garde des soirées pour faire nos devoirs, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers son amie. Mais un coup d'œil vers les autres lui indiqua que tous partageaient l'avis de la serpentarde.

- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de tous se réunir en même temps, proposa Jenny. On peut y aller par groupe, dés qu'on en a envie, par deux ou à plusieurs ou même seul. Le but après tout c'est de s'améliorer et de s'entraîner, et on peut le faire sans que tout le monde ne soit là. »

Harry y réfléchit et songea que son idée n'était pas bête et il donna son accord. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'il réalisa que tout le monde avait attendu qu'il soit d'accord, comme si c'était lui le chef, le leader. Quelque part cette idée était séduisante, mais également un peu effrayante car il ne savait pas s'il était à la hauteur de cette responsabilité.

oOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, alors que tous mangeaient ensemble à la table des serpentards sauf Neville qui mangeait avec Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la grande salle et fit une annonce.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Le professeur Lockhlart a décidé d'ouvrir un club de duel, auquel tout le monde peut participer. La première séance aura lieu mardi soir dans la grande salle après le repas. Bon appétit à tout le monde.

Aussitôt tout le monde se mit à discuter avec animation, et le petit groupe d'Harry ne fut pas en reste.

- Q'est ce qu'on fait, est-ce qu'on y va ? demanda Blaise avec curiosité. Après tout, ça peut être marrant juste pour une fois d'y assister.

- Oui mais on va perdre une occasion de s'entraîner tous ensemble, fit remarquer Tracey, qui était celle qui prenait le plus à cœur ces leçons. Et je suis persuadée qu'on ne va rien apprendre avec ce bouffon.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Harry qui avait l'air songeur. Cela peut être intéressant d'avoir à se battre contre d'autres personnes qui peuvent avoir un niveau supérieur, ou même simplement d'observer des duels entre des sixièmes ou septièmes années. On peut y aller au moins une fois et voir de quoi il en retourne. »

Tous acquiescèrent à ces paroles, et retournèrent à leurs repas et leurs discussions.

Le lendemain Harry apprit une nouvelle qui le réjouit. Neville lui avait en effet appris que son cher frère avait l'intention d'assister au club de duel. Il s'en réjouissait en effet car il espérait avoir une chance de le battre, devant témoins, ce qui rabattrait le caquet de tous ceux qui croyaient encore que Ryan Potter était un dieu sur terre. Il savait pertinemment que les chances qu'on le laisse se battre avec son frère étaient minces, mais il espérait cependant. Il avait besoin de cet affrontement entre eux deux, il avait besoin que toute l'école voie qu'il n'était pas que le frère de Ryan Potter, celui qui était à serpentard, qui racontait des mensonges et essayait de voler la gloire de son frère.

Et sa prière fut exaucée.

Le lendemain soir, quasiment toute l'école s'était réunie dans la grande salle pour participer au premier club de Duel de Poudlard depuis les années 1970, où, en raison de la guerre contre Voldemort, un club de duel avait été instauré.

- Je parie que mes parents n'avaient pas un idiot comme instructeur, songea Harry avec une pointe de mépris. En plus un idiot qui est en retard.

Le professeur Lockhlart finit par faire son apparition, en compagnie du professeur Rogue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? se demanda Harry. Sans surprise, l'arrivée du professeur de Potions ne réjouissait pas certains gryffondors.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit Lockhlart d'une voix forte avec son perpétuel sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Je suis ravi de voir qu'autant de monde désire apprendre à se battre en duel et se défendre. Le professeur Rogue ici présent a gentiment accepté de me servir d'assistant ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de vous rendre votre professeur en parfait état, dit-il avec un sourire coquin et beaucoup de filles se pâmèrent en entendant ces paroles.

- Pitié faîtes que Rogue tue Lockhlart par accident, fit semblant de supplier Neville et tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Neville avait marqué un point, ce ne serait pas plus mal si Rogue blessait, par inadvertance bien sûr, l'incompétent de service. Et Harry savait pertinemment que son directeur de maison en était capable.

- Très bien, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous échauffer et moi et le professeur Rogue passerons dans les rangs pour vous corriger.

- C'est le professeur Rogue ET moi, banane, le corrigea avec mauvaise humeur l'aînée des Black, et Harry éclata doucement de rire. Il connaissait l'obsession de son amie pour la grammaire et l'orthographe, mais il doutait qu'elle aurait réagi comme cela si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans surprise Harry se mit avec Elisabeth, Neville avec Daphné, Blaise avec Tracey, Jenny avec Lucas et Draco avec Théodore Nott, et les duels commencèrent.

Elisabeth Black était une très bonne élève, de cela il était inutile de reparler. Elle apprenait très vite et aimait lire et découvrir de nouveaux sorts. Si elle ne figurait pas dans le top cinq des meilleurs élèves c'était parce que, contrairement au reste des condisciples de sa maison, elle n'aimait pas tant que cela le travail scolaire, et certaines matières l'ennuyaient à mourir. Mais elle était très bonne, cela était indubitable. Et Harry se réjouissait d'avoir un adversaire qui allait savoir se défendre, même si, au bout du compte, c'est lui qui gagnerait.

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi Potter, dit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle lança le premier sort, que Harry contra aisément. Il maîtrisait depuis longtemps le charme du bouclier et Elisabeth n'évita que de quelques centimètres le sort.

A partir de là Harry et Elisabeth échangèrent sorts et maléfices avec une rapidité déconcertante pour des sorciers de cet âge, et quelques uns autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour les observer, en particulier le professeur Rogue qui observait avec un petit rictus Harry Potter, le prodige de serpentard. Apparemment, il avait hérité du talent de ses parents pour se battre en duel. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère.

Ryan avait pris comme partenaire Ron Weasley, qui était pourtant un piètre élève, mais les sorts qu'il lui lançait était bien trop faibles en puissance pour avoir un quelconque impact et le spectacle était tout simplement navrant. Rogue eut alors une idée lumineuse pour égayer sa soirée. Il s'approcha de mauvaise grâce vers son collègue, qui était en train de se pavaner devant deux idiotes de poufsouffle qui gloussaient comme de oies, et lui exposa d'une voix sèche son idée. Lockhlart hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Très bien, dit-il d'une voix forte et tout le monde s'arrêta aussitôt. Maintenant nous allons procéder à des démonstrations. Nous allons prendre deux élèves et les regarder se battre en duel pour voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Et pour commencer, le meilleur élève de cet école, Ryan Potter, contre son frère Harry, déclama-t-il avec un sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait hâte que le garçon-qui-ait-survécu ne flanque une dérouillé à son insolent de jumeau que Lockhlart détestait tout particulièrement.

- Depuis quand est-ce que ta moitié ratée est le meilleur élève ? fulmina Elisabeth, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire mauvais. Il tenait enfin l'occasion, et il n'allait pas la rater.

Harry et Ryan montèrent sur l'estrade que Rogue avait spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Une fois sur l'estrade, Harry se rendit compte que son jumeau mourait de peur. Il tremblait et de la sueur dégoulinait de son front. Qu'est ce qu'il croit, songea Harry avec mépris, que je vais lui lancer un crucio devant toute l'école ?

- Très bien, tout d'abord, il faut que vous vous incliniez, expliqua Lockhlart, qui se trouvait au côté de Ryan et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Rogue s'approcha de son élève et lui dit d'une voix basse.

- Si jamais vous échouez Potter vous serez en retenue pendant deux semaines avec Rusard, compris ? Mais Harry vit que ce n'était que du vent. Les yeux de Rogue semblaient pétiller, et soudain Harry eut la conviction que c'était son directeur de maison qui avait orchestré cela.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur je ne ferai pas honte à la maison serpentard, répondit-il avec assurance. Je peux le battre n'importe où, et n'importe quand.

Les deux professeurs descendirent de l'estrade, et Harry constata que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, et en particulier ses amis, qui semblaient lui envoyer des encouragements silencieux. Neville et Elisabeth se tenaient la main et le regardaient avec une intense concentration, comme pour lui communiquer des ondes positives qui lui permettraient de battre son frère. Jenny lui souriait et Draco hocha la tête en croisant son regard, comme pour lui dire, vas-y démolis le, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Harry acquiesça de la tête et posa son regard sur son frère jumeau. L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux et tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Ils s'inclinèrent et le duel commença.

- _Stupefix_, hurla Harry en direction de son frère qui esquiva le sort de quelques millimètres. Furieux, il contra avec un maléfice du saucisson que Harry contra aisément par un protego nonchalant.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à offrir, se moqua Harry toujours protégé par son bouclier. Le visage de Ryan se durcit en entendant son frère et il tenta à son tour de lancer un stupéfix, mais la boule rouge qui sortit de sa baguette était bien trop faible pour atteindre Harry. Alors que celui-ci se lassait et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de son cru à son jumeau, celui-ci cria.

- _Serpensortia_, et aussitôt un long serpent noir sortit de la baguette de Ryan et se dirigea vers Harry. Tout le monde dans la salle eut un mouvement de recul, mais Harry était plus intrigué qu'effrayé. Comment son frère, le modèle du parfait petit gryffondor pouvait-il connaître un sort qui faisait apparaître l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard ? Le serpent se rapprochait d'Harry et celui-ci vit Lockhlart se diriger vers lui en sortant sa baguette, mais d'un geste de la main, il lui intima de ne pas s'approcher.

Bien plus tard, en repensant à cette scène, Harry se demandera qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de cette façon, mais ne trouvera jamais aucune explication rationnelle.

Il s'avança lentement en avant et s'abaissa légèrement vers le serpent qui se redressa.

Et Harry commença à parler au serpent.

- _J'ignorais que mon idiot de frère pouvait conjurer un serpent, _siffla Harry sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait une autre langue, et que tout le monde autour de lui le regardait avec effroi, peur ou une grande curiosité. C'était comme si son entourage avait complètement disparu, il ne voyait que ce serpent, et il lui parlait, comme si c'était une chose naturelle.

- _Monseigneur peut parler aux serpents, _et Harry aurait pu jurer que le serpent s'émerveillait. _Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai rencontré un humain qui possède le don de pouvoir nous parler._

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service _? demanda Harry au serpent qui hochait la tête ou plutôt le haut de son corps avec effervescence. _Est-ce que tu peux aller faire peur à mon frère qui se trouve là-bas. Rien de bien méchant, juste l'effrayer un petit peu. Mais ne le mords pas. Et quand tu auras fini, rends-toi vers les donjons, je te retrouverai là-bas._

Le serpent, ravi de se voir confier une tâche ondula en direction du survivant qui tremblait de plus en plus. Tous les spectateurs étaient sur le choc que l'un d'entre eux ne converse avec un serpent comme si c'était naturel. Quand le serpent commença à se diriger vers Ryan, beaucoup dans la foule haletèrent et Harry crut que son frère allait se faire pipi dessus tellement il avait peur. Le serpent approcha des chevilles de Ryan et commença à siffler et faire mine de vouloir le mordre. Ryan recula tellement qu'il en tomba de l'estrade avec un bruit lourd, et après que Harry ait sifflé un merci à son nouvel animal de compagnie, le serpent se dirigea en vitesse hors de la salle alors que tout le monde ou presque se ruait vers Ryan.

Harry sortit de son rêve et observa la scène autour de lui. Le professeur Rogue le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable, plusieurs gryffondors le regardaient avec des visages menaçants, et ses amis…Elisabeth se rua vers lui et lui saisit le bras en quatrième vitesse. Sans dire un seul mot, elle le tira en dehors de la salle commune en direction des donjons suivie de tout le monde.

Personne ne pipa mot sur le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle commune des serpentards. Harry réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire, mais n'éprouvait aucun regret.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et ce fut Draco qui posa en premier la question que tout le monde se demandait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu étais un fourchelangue Harry ? Son ton n'était pas accusateur mais plutôt curieux. Et Harry constata que ses amis n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient juste intrigués, surtout Tracey et Lucas.

- Je l'ignorais moi-même, avoua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un soupir et continua. Quand j'ai vu ce serpent je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je savais que je pouvais lui parler et je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

- Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème ? demanda Lucas, clairement curieux. Harry parle aux serpents et alors ? Il y a sûrement beaucoup de gens qui peuvent.

- Pas du tout Lucas, lui expliqua Daphné. Les fourchelangues sont très rares, et sont généralement associés aux ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tracey, qui elle aussi venait d'un milieu moldu.

- Parce que le dernier fourchelangue en date était Voldemort, répondit Elisabeth qui scrutait Harry.

- Tu crois que ton frère en est un aussi ? dit Blaise à son tour. Après tout généralement c'est quelque chose qui se transmet dans la famille, ce serait curieux que tu sois le seul Potter à avoir ce petit talent particulier.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Il était persuadé que ni son frère ni ses parents ne pouvaient parler aux serpents. Comme Daphné l'avait expliqué, un tel talent était associé aux ténèbres, aux sorciers maléfiques, après tout les fourchelangues les plus connus n'étaient personne d'autre que Voldemor, Salazar Serpentard et Grindelwald. Devait-il avoir peur de ce don, de ce qu'il pourrait devenir ?

Soudain son attention fut attirée par une petite forme noire qui se faufilait dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, son ami le serpent se trouvait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Ignorant les regards amusés et surpris de ses amis, il entama la discussion.

- _Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir mon serpent de compagnie _? lui demanda poliment Harry. Cette idée lui était venue en tête sans même qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Mais il avait toujours voulu avoir un animal, et ce serpent lui était sympathique, et surtout, il pourrait lui parler. Cela serait fort utile.

- _Bien sur mister, j'en serais honoré._

- _Bien comment t'appelles tu ?_

- _Sigurd mister_.

- _Bien, si tu veux tu peux aller dans mon dortoir et t'y reposer ou explorer le château mais surtout fais très attention à ne pas être remarqué._

- _Bien mister. _Et sur ces mots, le serpent se dirigea vers le dortoir d'Harry. Celui-ci reposa ses yeux sur ses amis qui le fixaient sans dire mot.

- C'est vraiment très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce que vous dites, dit d'une petite voix Jenny en s'écroulant dans le canapé prés d'Harry. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle avec un air si innocent que cela fit rire Harry qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La petite serpentarde avait un don pour toujours l'amuser ou du moins le faire sourire. Elle était si innocente, et si naturelle, mais au fond Harry soupçonnait qu'elle était beaucoup plus complexe que cela.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait être mon animal de compagnie et il a répondu que oui, expliqua-t-il.

- Un serpent de compagnie, ce n'est pas banal, » commenta Daphné en s'asseyant à son tour et en sortant un magasine de son sac. Harry fut soulagé de voir que ses amis prenaient cela à la légère, car il savait que dés le lendemain il aurait le droit aux réactions de ses condisciples qui ne seraient pas positives. Sans parler de celle de ses parents. Ils vont me tuer, songea-t-il. Tant pis.

Le lendemain matin Harry se rendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Daphné et Tracey. Sur le chemin, il croisa des personnes qui lui lancèrent des regards mauvais, ou qui chuchotaient dans sa direction. Il choisit de ne pas répondre et au contraire accéléra le pas jusqu'à la grande salle, car il avait faim et ne voulait pas arriver en retard au premier cours de la journée.

Une fois assis à la table des serpentards, il constata que beaucoup le regardait avec suspicion, d'autres avec fureur (ceux-là étaient tous assis sans exception à la table gryffondor).

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama une voix à côté de lui, et Harry se rendit compte qu'Elisabeth s'était ruée vers sa table aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, et cela étonna Harry. Son amie faisait toujours preuve d'un tel sang-froid.

- Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Ses deux amies de serpentard se rapprochèrent en voyant Elisabeth dans cet état.

- Deux autres personnes ont été pétrifiées hier soir, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse. Et prés des corps on a trouvé une inscription sur le mur qui disait 'prenez garde ennemis de l'héritier, la chambre des secrets est rouverte'.

- La chambre des secrets, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? s'exclama Tracey, sous le choc, mais Harry posa une autre question.

- Qui a été pétrifié ?

- Les jumeaux Weasley. »


	14. Chapter 14: l'héritier de Salazar

**Chapitre 13 : l'héritier de Salazar.**

_Deux étudiants ont été attaqués hier soir._

_Deux étudiants ont été attaqués hier soir et j'ai peur d'être la personne responsable._

_Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais hier soir ni où j'étais. Je me souviens du club de duel, je me souviens de mon retour dans ma salle commune et du moment passé avec mes amis. Puis, le vide sidéral. Ce matin, après mon réveil, j'ai déjeuné avec mes amis, et là, j'ai appris que les jumeaux Weasley avaient eux aussi été pétrifiés par l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard._

_Et si c'était moi ?_

_Je ne me souviens pas non plus de ce que je faisais la nuit où Peter Fisher a été attaqué. Et ce ne sont pas les seules pertes de mémoire. Il y a quelques jours en me réveillant j'ai vu qu'il y avait du sang sur mon uniforme, sans savoir d'où il provenait. Et quelques heures plus tard j'ai appris que les coqs d'Hagrid avaient été tués, égorgés. Est-ce qu'il y a un lien ? Est-ce que je suis la personne responsable ? _

_Tout le monde à l'école soupçonne Harry. Depuis que tout le monde sait qu'il peut parler aux serpents, l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard en personne, tout le monde a peur de lui, même certains professeurs. Les gens l'évitent dans les couloirs, murmurent sur son passage, certains l'attaquent directement, il s'est déjà battu deux fois contre des gryffondors en colère, Ron Weasley n'arrête pas de le provoquer, il a déjà écopé de deux retenues en compagnie de Rusard pour s'être battu dans les couloirs, sans que ses adversaires ne soient punis bien évidemment. Il est la victime de farces de mauvais goût et cela ne va pas s'arrêter tant que l'héritier ne sera pas attrapé._

_Et j'ai peur. Et si c'était moi qu'ils devraient attaquer, et si c'était moi qu'il fallait expulser de Poudlard et envoyer à Azkaban ?_

_J'ai peur._

Le temps était incroyablement mauvais dehors. La pluie tombait par rafales et le vent soufflait. Ce n'était pas les conditions idéales pour un premier match de quidditch.

Harry était gelé. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il survolait le terrain mais toujours aucune apparition du vif d'or. Serpentard menait 110 à 50, mais s'il n'attrapait pas bientôt le vif d'or, serpentard pouvait perdre.

A cause de la pluie et du bruit du vent Harry n'entendait pas les acclamations et les encouragements des supporters. Il avait vu tous ses amis rassemblés dans les gradins des serpentards, agglutinés les uns aux autres, cherchant refuge sous plusieurs parapluies, arborant tous les couleurs de serpentard, même Neville et Lucas, et une fois de plus il s'était réjoui d'avoir de tels amis.

Sur sa gauche, il vit son frère faire le tour du terrain de manière désordonnée sur son nimbus 2001 flambant neuf, cadeau de ses parents pour avoir réussi à intégrer l'équipe. Inutile de dire que Harry n'avait absolument rien reçu, et que d'ailleurs depuis la rentrée il n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre, hormis de Remus pour le féliciter. Remus était d'ailleurs censé venir assister au match pour supporter son neveu mais il avait beaucoup de travail et n'avait pas pu se libérer. Les parents d'Harry non plus n'étaient pas là, pour Merlin sait quelle raison, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Harry n'était pas sur que voir ses parents acclamer et supporter Ryan ne lui aurait pas fait de la peine.

Ce qui intriguait le plus Harry c'était de n'avoir reçu aucune beuglante de la part de ses parents ou du père d'Elisabeth après le duel qui l'avait opposé à son frère, ou pour la découverte de son nouveau don. Il avait été persuadé qu'il allait se faire incendier par ses parents, mais pourtant pas un mot. Remus en revanche lui écrivait régulièrement et lui avait conseillé de ne pas se faire de soucis à propos des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui. Selon le lycanthrope ils disparaîtraient bien assez tôt. De cela, Harry n'était guère convaincu mais il n'allait pas se disputer avec un le seul adulte qui se souciait de lui.

Harry scruta de nouveau l'horizon dans l'espoir d'enfin apercevoir la petite balle dorée mais en vain le ciel était désespérément nuageux et sombre. Mais cela n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps.

Alors qu'il faisait le tour du terrain, plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose, Harry aperçut enfin un éclat doré parmi tous ces nuages, à l'autre bout du terrain. Tout prés de Ryan qui regardait dans une autre direction.

Harry décida alors de tenter une diversion. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son frère se retourne et n'aperçoive le vif d'or tout prés de lui. Harry s'agrippa à son balai et descendit en flèche dans la direction opposée du vif d'or, et comme il l'avait prévu son frère tomba dans le panneau et le suivit aussitôt, pensant que Harry avait vu le vif d'or.

Alors que la foule, hormis les serpentards, acclamaient et scandaient le nom de Ryan, brusquement Harry remonta en flèche et se rua vers le vif d'or, allant plus vite que jamais. Désorienté, son frère n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry avait déjà attrapé le vif d'or et son équipe l'acclamait comme il se devait.

Harry atterrit en douceur et descendit de son balai, mais avant même que ses pieds n'aient pu toucher le sol, le reste de l'équipe le soulevait pour le porter et crier victoire. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu gagner, et aussi facilement. Finalement peut-être que son frère n'avait pas hérité des talents de James Potter contrairement à ce dont il se vantait.

En parlant de son frère, celui-ci faisait clairement la tête, mais il avait plus l'air désemparé qu'autre chose. Le reste de l'équipe gryffondor avait la tête baissée et le reste de l'école arborait clairement des mines dégoûtées mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il savourait la joie d'avoir réussi, d'avoir prouvé encore une fois qu'il était supérieur à son frère, qu'il avait du talent. Il n'était pas qu'un sale serpentard jaloux de la renommée de son frère.

oOoOoO

Le soir de la victoire de Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass était en apparence en train de faire un devoir de potions dans sa salle commune qui était presque vide, hormis pour Draco et Jenny qui discutaient à voix basse prés du feu. En apparence donc, car en réalité elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de ces pensées les incidents qui secouaient l'école depuis le début de l'année, et même si elle n'aurait osé l'avouer à personne, elle avait peur.

Daphné Greengrass venait d'une famille de sangs-purs, une ancienne famille, qui bien que ne s'étant jamais allié avec Voldemort n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour les nés de moldus et les sangs mêlés ou les créatures hybrides, tout ceux qui n'était pas de sang pur. C'était une ancienne famille des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire une famille qui croyaient en la suprématie des sangs-purs et pratiquaient la magie noire, à l'instar des Parkinson, des Bulstrode, les Fiennes ou les Mulrose.

Daphné n'était pas très proche de ses parents qui dés sa plus tendre enfance l'avait confié à des elfes de maison comme c'était de coutume et de ce fait, elle n'avait pas totalement embrassé leurs croyances et leurs coutumes. Elle savait qu'elle était une sang pure riche, elle possédait d'ailleurs une certaine arrogance et une certaine fierté envers sa famille et son rang dans la société sorcière. De prime abord, elle était froide, distante et hautaine. Mais en la connaissant de plus prés, on se rendait très vite compte que Daphné Greengrass était plus qu'une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et douce. Elle avait du caractère mais l'intelligence de le cacher, et comme Elisabeth avait coutume de dire, Daphné c'était le feu sous la glace. Elle cumulait d'ailleurs beaucoup des qualités que prisait Serpentard : de l'ambition, une certaine ingéniosité et un dédain pour les règles et elle possédait une indépendance d'esprit, tout comme Draco Malfoy.

Daphné avait fait la connaissance de Tracey dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'elle cherchait un compartiment de libre. Elle avait aperçu une petite fille brune aux grands yeux verts, qui avait l'air légèrement apeuré. Aussitôt, elle lui avait semblé sympathique et c'est dans le Poudlard Express qu'était né leur amitié. Bien que Tracey soit une né de moldus, elle avait été répartie à serpentard, et elle et Daphné étaient devenus les meilleures amies possibles, partageant les mêmes qualités, les mêmes passions. C'était également dans le train qu'elles avaient rencontré Blaise Zabini, dont Daphné connaissait la mère de réputation. Et c'était comme cela qu'un trio était né. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être pas depuis l'enfance comme Harry, Elisabeth et Neville, n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches, aussi fusionnels, mais ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils se complétaient tous les trois, Tracey qui venait d'un milieu moldu, Blaise qui venait d'une famille de sang-pur qui ne s'était jamais aligné du côté des Ténèbres bien que sa mère ait une réputation sulfureuse, et Daphné la sang-pur des Ténèbres. Tous trois partageaient la même fierté d'être à serpentard, une intelligence et un sens critique très développés, l'ingéniosité et la détermination.

Et tous les trois avaient choisi de devenir amis avec Harry Potter.

Daphné ignorait que Ryan Potter avait un frère jumeau et en avait été très surprise car les histoires du survivant avaient bercés son enfance, et la famille Potter était très connu dans le monde sorcier, mais pourtant de Harry elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler et avait donc été très curieuse de le rencontrer, quand elle l'avait aperçu dans les barques sur le lac. Mais sa première impression en voyant Harry n'avait pas été bonne. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était un gamin apeuré, timide, honteux et insignifiant. Et les premières semaines n'avaient fait que conforter cette impression, quand elle l'avait vu ne traîner qu'avec Black et Londubat, et avoir honte d'être à serpentard. Elle n'avait donc jamais cherché à nouer de liens avec lui, contrairement à Blaise qui avait timidement tenté sans aucun résultat. Daphné quand à elle était satisfaite de ses deux amis, elle parlait occasionnellement à Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott qu'elle avait déjà côtoyé durant son enfance et cela lui allait très bien.

Et puis le lendemain d'Halloween tout avait changé. Blaise était soudainement devenu ami avec Harry sans que Daphné ne comprenne vraiment comment, et celui-ci était devenu un petit membre de leur groupe, ramenant avec lui une serdaigle et un gryffondor. Daphné n'avait pas de préjugés envers les autres maisons, les seuls préjugés qu'elle avait était envers les personnes qui jugeaient les serpentards simplement en se basant sur une réputation. Cela elle les détestait avec férocité, car Daphné était fière d'être dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et très vite donc la petite fille blonde avait découvert que Harry était quelqu'un d'incroyable, non seulement intelligent mais courageux, charismatique et passionné. Il était aussi incroyablement loyal envers ses amis, et il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une sorte de force, d'aura qui émanait de lui, qui donnait l'impression à Daphné que Harry deviendrait un sorcier très puissant. Daphné avait donc dépassé ses idées initiales concernant Harry et l'avait accepté en tant qu'ami. Et de ce fait, elle s'était également attachée à Elisabeth et Neville, puis Jenny et Lucas, et elle était maintenant heureuse que leur petit groupe soit si soudé, même si pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry en était le chef, tout naturellement. Il était le celui qui les avait tous uni et qu'ils suivaient, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il n'y avait pas qu'au sein de leur petit groupe, mais également au sein même de la maison serpentard. Harry n'en était peut-être pas encore le leader car il était trop jeune, mais il y jouissait d'une excellente réputation, de par son talent au Quidditch, le fait qu'il soit un des élèves les plus brillants de l'école et l'incident avec le troll également et il ne faisait aucun doute que dans les années à venir sa réputation prendrait encore plus d'ampleur.

Mais depuis que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, Daphné avait peur, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, et que son petit groupe en serait la première victime. Il y avait eu quelques prophétesses dans sa famille, et Daphné se demandait quelque fois si ce don lui avait été transmis. Elle voyait dé fois en rêve des images, des flashs, où elle avait des pressentiments, qui finissaient par se réaliser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et en ce moment, un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillait l'estomac. Elle ne pensait absolument pas que Harry était celui qui pétrifiait les élèves, cette idée était tout simplement risible. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le reste de l'école.

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Harry se dépêcha de retourner vers sa salle commune, il venait d'échapper de justesse à Ron Weasley qui était en rage contre lui, persuadé qu'il était l'hériter de Serpentard et qu'il avait causé la pétri faction de ses frères jumeaux. De plus, étant donné que les jumeaux avaient été pétrifiés, l'équipe de gryffondor avait du trouver des remplaçants à la dernière minute et bien entendu selon les lions c'était uniquement à cause de cela qu'ils avaient perdu, et non pas à cause du manque de talent de leur attrapeur star. Ce sont vraiment tous des idiots, songea-t-il.

Depuis que Fred et George Weasley, deux des élèves les plus populaires de l'école contre qui Harry n'avait absolument rien car ils s'étaient toujours montré correct envers lui et ne faisaient guère partie du fan-club de son cher jumeau, toute l'école menait une vendetta contre le moins célèbre des Potter, et cela lui portait sur les nerfs. Il avait beau en apparence prendre cela avec sarcasmes et sourires narquois, au fond il bouillonnait et rêvait de pouvoir réduire en miettes tout ceux qui s'amusaient à faire de sa vie un enfer. Même certains professeurs le regardaient avec suspicion comme le professeur Chourave ou Flitwick pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais Harry se forçait à garder son calme car il savait de quoi il était capable, et il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer d'ennuis.

En revanche, il était de plus en plus intrigué par l'attitude de son frère. Celui-ci bizarrement ne participait pas à ce mouvement populaire anti-Harry. Il gardait ses distances et avait l'air très préoccupé. Il évitait son frère et une fois, alors que Harry venait de tomber sur Ron et lui dans un couloir désert, il avait même empêché Weasley de tenter de se battre contre lui. Et Harry ne comprenait pas.

Quand il avait appris que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, il s'était rué sur son exemplaire d'une Histoire de Poudlard, car il se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet.

_Flash-back :_

_Dans la salle commune de serpentard qui n'était pas très remplie étant donné l'heure matinale, Harry, entouré de Daphné, Tracey et Elisabeth, feuilletait à toute allure son livre pour retrouver le passage qui évoquait la légende de la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le lut à voix haute._

'_La chambre des secrets est une chambre légendaire qui aurait été construire par Salazar Serpentard lui-même avant de quitter le château en aux alentours de l'an 1000. Cette pièce d'on on ignore la location exacte et qui ne fut jamais trouvé, abriterait un monstre qui aurait pour tâche d'achever la noble tâche de Serpentard, à savoir tuer tous les élèves aux origines moldues ou qui auraient trahis leurs sangs, mais cette pièce ne pourrait être ouverte que par l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard en personne'._

_Harry avait reposé le livre sur ses genoux et tous s'étaient regardés avec un air grave. Indubitablement, Peter Fisher et les jumeaux Weasley correspondaient à cette description, mais fallait-il croire que la chambre des secrets, qui n'avait jamais été trouvé par aucun sorcier aurait été ouverte ? Et par qui ?_

_« Je vais aller écrire une lettre à Remus et à ma mère, déclara alors Elisabeth en se relevant. Ils s'y connaissent tous les deux beaucoup en histoire de Poudlard et pourront peut-être m'en dire un peu plus ». Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et Elisabeth partit aussitôt en direction de la volière._

Plus tard, il avait entendu par Neville que le professeur Binns, forcé par Hermione Granger, avait raconté la légende de la chambre des secrets et que ainsi l'histoire s'était propagée dans le château.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les jumeaux avaient été pétrifiés et Harry était toujours le suspect numéro un. Ses seuls moments de plaisir étaient les entraînements de Quidditch et les séances de leur petit club de défense qui se multipliaient, et, de ce fait, Harry n'avait plus aucune soirée de libre, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Neville, étant donné les dangers qu'ils rencontraient dans cette école depuis leur première année, ce n'était pas plus mal d'apprendre à se défendre correctement. Et Harry était ravi de constater que tous faisaient des progrès plus ou moins rapides, la plus douée étant incontestablement Jenny qui faisait preuve d'une facilité déconcertante, presque autant qu'Harry pour apprendre et maîtriser de nouveaux sorts. Elle était rapide et vive d'esprit, et cela lui serait fort utile lors d'un duel.

En ce moment Harry et Jenny apprenaient le sortilège de désillusion, qui pouvait s'avérer très utile pour Harry s'il se retrouvait un jour sans sa cape d'invisibilité, tandis que les autres apprenaient le maléfice d'entrave, servant à arrêter ou ralentir un objet et qui pouvait si le sorcier avait beaucoup de puissance renvoyer l'objet en plein sur l'adversaire.

Harry n'en délaissait pas pour autant ses propres lectures et recherches. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé plusieurs sortilèges, comme le sortilège coupant, le sortilège briseur-d'os ou le sortilège de démolition qu'il avait très envie d'essayer, mais certains des sorts qu'il désirait apprendre relevait de ce qu'on appelait la magie noire et pouvait donc être très dangereux si la personne n'était pas assez puissante ou ne prenait assez de précautions et Harry avait donc décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'apprendre de tels sorts. De plus, il n'était pas sur de la réaction de ses amis s'ils venaient à apprendre cela. Après tout, la magie noire était considérée comme maléfique, néfaste, et par exemple il n'était pas sur qu'Elisabeth, étant donné la famille dont elle venait, serait ravie d'apprendre qu'il apprenait des maléfices venant de cette catégorie de la magie. Pour l'instant donc il allait attendre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait Potions et se rendit donc dans la classe avec quelques minutes d'avance, ne tenant pas même si cela était fort peu probable à faire perdre des points à serpentard. En entrant dans la salle il constata que peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents, hormis Hermione Granger à sa place habituelle, plongée dans un livre qui ne semblait pas figurer au programme. Avec un bref hochement de tête dans sa direction, Harry s'assit à l'autre extrémité de la table, laissant la place de milieu libre pour Neville, comme de coutume.

Depuis que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, Harry n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec la gryffondor et même si auparavant ils n'avaient pas de liens d'amitié particulièrement forts, il supposait que la jeune fille croyait à tout ce qu'on racontait dans l'école.

Mais Hermione Granger était plus surprenante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, le surprenant complètement. Elle avait fermé son livre et le regardait avec une étrange détermination, comme si elle avait peur mais qu'elle savait qu'elle devait dire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Oui vas-y, l'invita Harry alors qu'il la fixait des yeux. Déjà mentalement il préparait une remarque sarcastique et un sourire narquois made in Malfoy. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait l'accuser.

- Je voulais juste te dire que je ne crois pas aux rumeurs qui font de toi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, dit-elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un peu plus de conviction. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une personne sympathique de prime abord, tu es caustique, sarcastique et tu peux être très méchant envers tes ennemis. Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui juge selon la valeur du sang je pense, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'hésitation. Tes amis viennent de différentes maisons et tu es ami avec Davies et Entwhisltle qui sont des nés de moldus, et je crois également que Derwent est une sang-mêlé. Je pense que tu juges essentiellement les gens sur leurs caractères et leurs actions, mais que tu ne t'attardes pas aux préjugés, cela n'aurait donc aucun sens que ce soit toi qui cherche à débarrasser l'école des sangs-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leurs sangs, termina-t-elle d'un ton désabusé ».

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Bien entendu Hermione avait raison mais il était surprenant que ce soit une sorcière de deuxième année ne le connaissant pas particulièrement qui réfléchisse de cette manière et en tire les bonnes conclusions. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pensé que Granger se contentait d'apprendre les livres par cœur et de les recracher aux professeurs et dans ses copies, ce qui faisait d'elle la deuxième meilleure élève de leur année, mais il comprenait à présent pourquoi Neville s'entendait aussi bien avec elle. Elle avait beaucoup d'intuition, elle était très franche et réfléchie, et c'était probablement pour cela que hormis Neville elle n'avait d'amis qu'à serdaigle, là où se trouvaient des gens lui ressemblant le plus.

« Merci Granger, cela me fait très plaisir », dit-il avec sincérité et Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire entendu. Cinq minutes plus tard le professeur Rogue arriva et le cours commença.


	15. Chapter 15: du côté de chez Black

**Chapitre 14 : du côté de chez Black.**

Emmett Black ne passait pas une bonne journée.

Tout d'abord, il avait eu Potions ce matin et avait perdu 20 points pour Gryffondor, tout ça parce que Ginny lui parlait au lieu de faire la potion et qu'il avait répondu juste une seule fois. Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall lui avait rendu un devoir où il avait eu une très mauvaise note, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne comprenait pas la métamorphose et il avait des difficultés. Ryan était censé l'aider, mais en ce moment il était assez distant et préoccupé.

Et puis là, il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, avec des poireaux dans les oreilles à cause de Ron Weasley qui avait cru malin d'antagoniser Harry au point que celui-ci perde son sang froid habituel et ne lance un sort qui avait malencontreusement atterri sur Emmett.

Non décidément il ne passait pas une bonne journée, et pour tout dire, son début d'année à Poudlard dont il avait tant entendu parler par ses parents, par les amis de ses parents puis par Ryan n'avait pas été si génial que cela. Il s'était attendu à faire les quatre cent coups avec Ryan, à reformer les maraudeurs et faire des blagues aux serpentards, il s'était attendu à explorer le château, à vivre toute sorte d'aventures fantastiques et à vivre les meilleures années de sa vie. Et la réalité s'avérait décevante.

Alors qu'il attendait Mme Pomfresh qui était en train de s'occuper d'un autre patient et lui avait promis de revenir dans une dizaine de minutes, il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée impromptue de deux personnes.

- Coucou Emmett, dit d'une voix douce Harry, qui jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui probablement pour s'assurer que Ryan ou d'autres gryffondors n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce. On peut entrer ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Emmett hocha la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Harry et sa sœur venaient le voir.

- Je suis venu m'excuser Emmett, répondit sans le savoir Harry, qui avait l'air vraiment désolé, Emmett devait le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas toi que je visais tout à l'heure mais la belette m'a vraiment énervé et j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je te demande pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Emmett avec un faible sourire. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas me blesser et puis ce n'est pas très grave, c'est juste très désagréable.

Harry hocha la tête puis regarda en direction d'Elisabeth qui regardait son petit frère avec dureté. Celui-ci pâlit sous ce regard de braise.

- Tu sais Harry, rajouta-t-il avec précipitation, je ne crois pas que tu sois l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Merci Emmett, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

- Alors dans ce cas là pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec tout ceux qui font de la vie d'Harry un enfer ? intervint soudain Elisabeth d'une voix glaciale.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors d'une voix très basse Harry et sans demander son reste il sortit de l'infirmerie.

- J'attends une réponse Emmett, décréta-t-elle d'une voix sèche en voyant que son petit frère baissait la tête et ne répondait rien. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Emmett et elle avaient pris des chemins différents depuis des années maintenant, et il était peut-être trop tard.

- Ce sont mes amis, argua-t-il d'une voix faible. Et j'essaie de les convaincre que ce n'est pas Harry mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Mais Ryan ne croit pas que c'est son frère.

- Vraiment ? demanda une Elisabeth interloquée par cette information. Dans ce cas là il cache bien son jeu.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment, avoua Emmett, se sentant plus en confiance. Depuis cet été il est distant et il a l'air préoccupé. Et il n'arrête pas de vous regarder, toi, Neville et Harry. Je le vois vous observer dans les couloirs ou quand on est tous dans la grande salle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas j'en suis persuadé.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas mais se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Il était vrai que Ryan avait changé depuis cet été maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Il n'était plus sur le dos d'Harry comme l'année dernière, il ne cherchait plus à prouver qu'il était le meilleur, à rabaisser son frère en arborant avec vantardise son titre de survivant.

- J'irai le voir, décida-t-elle soudainement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas parlé en termes civils avec Ryan depuis plus d'un an, mais ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient bébés et peut-être qu'il lui confierait ce qui le tracassait. En attendant Emmett, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à travailler, j'ai entendu dire que tes notes n'étaient pas fameuses, et tu ferais mieux de moins jouer les gryffondors je ne suis pas sur que cela soit particulièrement intelligent ». Sur ces derniers mots elle quitta l'infirmerie et Emmett replongea dans ses pensées.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais sa sœur lui manquait beaucoup. Il était très proche d'elle quand il était enfant, mais cela avait changé en grandissant. Elisabeth était toujours avec Harry et Neville, et lui était avec Ryan. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, mais il avait l'impression qu'entre les deux frères jumeaux, il fallait forcément faire un choix. Et Ryan était celui-qui-a-survécu. Il avait vaincu Voldemort et c'était tellement incroyable que Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif. Et il avait donc choisi Ryan, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourtant il ne détestait pas Harry loin de là. Bien sur il avait été surpris qu'il soit réparti à serpentard, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryan le détestait autant.

Et il y avait le fait aussi que Ryan avait changé. A Poudlard, il était entouré de ses amis, Ron, Dean, Seamus et dans une moindre mesure Ginny qui était plus une amoureuse transie qu'autre chose. Et Emmett se sentait légèrement inutile, de trop. Et ici tous les élèves admiraient Ryan, sauf les serpentards qui eux suivaient Harry. C'était comme si Poudlard était divisé entre les deux frères Potter, que deux camps s'affrontaient, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emmett Alphard Black détestait, c'était les conflits.

oOoOoO

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Elisabeth fut à moitié surprise de voir que son meilleur ami l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais, c'est un gentil garçon, fit-il remarquer alors que tous les deux repartaient vers la bibliothèque où ils avaient laissés leurs amis pour venir rendre visite à Emmett. Il n'est pas méchant juste un peu faible.

- Si on parlait d'autre chose Harry d'accord, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu sec, mais Harry ne s'en offusqua guère. Il savait à quel point Elisabeth pouvait être renfermé en ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque où Jenny, Lucas, Neville et Hermione les attendaient. A la base, Harry était censé rejoindre ses amis pour travailler avec eux mais sa petite entrevue avec Ron et Emmett l'avait retardé. Quand il était arrivé à la bibliothèque, il avait raconté l'incident à Elisabeth qui était aussitôt venu avec lui rendre visite à son frère.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione et en face de Jenny. Celle-ci, la tête plongée dans un vieux livre noir poussiéreux, leva les yeux et lui répondit.

- J'ai un devoir de Potions pour demain à rendre pour la chauve-souris des cachots, et je viens juste de commencer. C'est vachement long à faire, se plaint-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione la regarda alors d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Tu sais ce ne serait pas aussi long si tu t'y étais mise bien avant, dit-elle avec un air qui rappelait fortement celui du professeur McGonagall.

Jenny la regarda comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée.

- Oui mais ce ne serait plus aussi marrant, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Et puis de toute façon je réfléchis toujours beaucoup mieux sous pression.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione franchement intriguée. Harry remarqua alors que Lucas qui se trouvait assis à côté de Jenny et en face d'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de cacher un fou rire.

- Et bien oui c'est logique, expliqua Jenny d'un ton qu'on utilise pour dire aux enfants qu'ils ne doivent pas mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique. Quand je suis sous pression car il ne me reste que très peu de temps pour rendre un devoir, ou bien que j'ai une interro mais que je n'ai rien appris, je deviens très stressée et mon cerveau fonctionne deux fois plus vite et je sors donc des choses très intelligentes sur ma copie. Et j'ai des bonnes notes.

- Mais ce n'est pas logique du tout ! s'exclama la gryffondor d'un ton quelque peu indignée, et Harry dut se retenir de rire.

- Et alors ? demanda Jenny avec de grands yeux ronds. De toute façon les études ce n'est pas important c'est juste pour passer le temps.

Là, Harry crut qu'Hermione allait faire une syncope. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte mais bizarrement aucun mot ne semblait arriver à sortir de sa bouche.

- Mais comment peux-tu dire cela ? s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence complet où tout le monde s'était retenu de rire trop fort de peur de la vexer. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire plus tard dans la vie si tu n'as pas les diplômes requis ou une quelconque qualification ?

- Ecrivain, répondit d'un ton nonchalant la petite fille brune, qui griffonnait sur son parchemin d'un ton absent. Je deviendrais auteur un jour et je serais très connue, tu verras. Jenny alors leva les yeux et les fixa à nouveau sur Hermione avant d'ajouter. A ton avis j'ai besoin de bonnes notes en potions ou en sortilèges pour y arriver ?

- Non, bredouilla Hermione. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, si tu n'y arrives pas, il te faut bien un plan de secours, il te faut certaines connaissances quand même !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin de certaines connaissances, il y a certains cours qui me passionnent, comme les sortilèges ou la métamorphoses, expliqua d'un ton patient la petite serpentarde. Mais je dis juste qu'au final j'ai un rêve, un rêve qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard, et je prends donc beaucoup de recul. Et j'y arriverai Hermione, quand on veut, on peut, tu dois connaître ce proverbe moldu non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ne répondit rien et le silence retomba sur le petit groupe qui se remit à travailler. Au bout de dix minutes, Jenny murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, et tous les deux après avoir dit à Harry et Neville qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard à la salle sur demande, sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix basse à l'encontre du gryffondor. Je ne comprends pas c'est comme si les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche et que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Depuis quand est-ce que je révèle de cette manière mes rêves les plus fous à une parfaite étrangère ?

- Oui, je dois dire que j'ai été surpris sur ce coup là, acquiesça Lucas. Tu n'es pas connu pour être la personne la plus ouverte au monde, rajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Oh ça va toi tu peux parler, dit-elle d'un ton faussement grognon en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Tu es encore pire que moi, la tortue, dit-elle en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La tortue était le surnom qu'elle donnait à son meilleur ami qui était en effet un modèle de réserve. Elle avait coutume de dire qu'il avait plusieurs carapaces en lui, et qu'il faudrait rien de moins qu'une foreuse pour détruire toutes ces carapaces. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien, tous les deux avaient beau paraître très sociables et beaucoup parler, en vérité ils étaient très réservés sur leurs sentiments et ne montraient jamais vraiment ce qu'ils ressentaient. Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

- Cette fille m'énerve, déclara soudainement Jenny. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit méchante ou quoi que ce soit mais elle est toujours en train de travailler comme s'il n'y avait que cela dans la vie. et elle est si rationnelle, si carré, tu as l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais été une enfant.

- Elle est gentille, la défendit mollement Lucas. Mais elle est moins marrante que toi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mais personne ne peut être aussi drôle que toi, dit-elle d'un ton faussement hautain.

- Tu sais que ta modestie finira par te tuer, dit avec un faux soupir d'exaspération son meilleur ami.

- Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose, et ça au moins ce serait original », répondit-elle d'un ton dramatique, et tous deux d'un même accord éclatèrent de rire.

oOoOoO

Ce soir là le petit groupe comme d'habitude se réunit en salle sur demande pour s'entraîner à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Harry et Jenny, qui maîtrisaient maintenant bien plus de sorts que tous les secondes années et peut-être même des troisièmes avec des sorts comme le sort de désillusion, le sortilège de disparition que le reste de leurs amis étaient en train d'apprendre, le sortilège d'expulsion, cherchaient à apprendre en ce moment un sort plutôt compliqué qui n'était enseigné qu'à partir de la cinquième année, le sortilège d'explosion, qui pouvait se révéler très utile lors d'un duel. Les deux serpentards s'isolèrent au fond de la salle, qui était encore plus grande que d'habitude ce jour là, et s'entraînèrent sur des mannequins que la salle leur avait fournis. Le sort était vraiment compliqué et requérait une grande puissance, mais aussi une grande concentration. Or ce soir là Jenny était quelque peu fatiguée, et au bout d'une heure Harry proposa d'arrêter, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Lui-même avait encore beaucoup de mal avec ce sort, le problème principal étant qu'il avait encore du mal à canaliser sa puissance, il était trop nerveux et voulait aller trop vite, et cela lui jouait des tours. Mais avec le temps il espérait pouvoir s'améliorer.

En attendant ils allèrent voir comment se débrouillaient les autres. Visiblement Elisabeth et Draco avaient enfin réussi à maîtriser ce sort, qui était tout de même du niveau de quatrième année, et en ce moment ils aidaient les autres qui s'entraînaient sur des objets divers tels des plumes ou des bouts de parchemin. Apparemment tous arrivaient à faire disparaître des petits objets, mais avaient des difficultés avec les gros objets. Au bout d'une autre heure pendant laquelle Harry et Jenny conseillèrent également, tous maîtrisaient plus ou moins bien ce sort, et en guise de récompense ils se rendirent aux cuisines pour aller boire un verre de biérabeurre en compagnie des elfes de maison. Si Daphné, Blaise et Draco avaient tout d'abord trouvé étrange l'idée d'être gentils et en bonne relation avec des elfes de maison, ils s'y étaient vite habitués. Tous passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les cuisines de Poudlard dont ils avaient appris l'existence par Remus, à discuter, appréciant la compagnie de chacun.

oOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Harry revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement épuisant, il entendit à nouveau des voix.

Il était seul dans un couloir qui menait aux donjons, et soudain, ces voix réapparurent, semblant venir même des murs de Poudlard.

_Tuer…sang…viens me voir…laisse moi te tuer…_

Harry courut dans la direction d'où semblait venir les voix, toute fatigue oubliée. Peut-être allait-il attraper l'héritier de Serpentard en action, qui sait.

Mais ce n'était pas l'héritier de Salazar qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Suspendu dans les airs, Peeves, l'esprit farceur de Poudlard et bête noire de Rusard était complètement immobile et Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant ce spectacle.

Derrière Peeves, allongé sur le sol figurait Hermione Granger, elle aussi pétrifiée. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts, sous l'effet de la surprise. Harry se précipita à ses côtés, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la jeune sorcière. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix faible derrière lui. Surpris, Harry retourna la tête et aperçut son frère jumeau qui venait d'arriver.

- Hermione a été pétrifiée, vite va chercher un professeur, dit d'une voix pressante Harry mais Ryan restait immobile, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Mais et Peeves ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, lui aussi a été pétrifiée je pense, cria Harry avec impatience. Vite va chercher n'importe quel professeur ! ».

Mais Ryan n'eut pas besoin de bouger. Dix secondes plus tard apparaissaient le professeur Rogue et le cauchemar vivant d'Harry.

- Potter, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama Lockhlart avec horreur.

- Rien du tout professeur, se défendit avec vigueur Ryan et Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Il ne parlait pas de toi idiot, mais de moi, lui dit Harry. Je n'ai rien fait professeur je rentrais d'un entraînement de Quidditch quand je suis tombé sur Hermione et Peeves. Si vous ne me croyez pas vous pouvez aller demander à Flint, il vous confirmera que j'étais bien avec mon équipe toute la soirée et que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'appeler le monstre de serpentard et de pétrifier une élève et un fantôme, et en plus je suis trop fatigué pour faire ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sarcasme évident, ce qui réussit à faire sourire très fugacement le professeur de Potions.

- Lockhlart allez chercher Dumbledore, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Le blondinet obtempéra et bientôt les deux Potter se retrouvèrent seuls sous le regard perçant de l'ancien mangemort. Si cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, en revanche cela semblait grandement perturber le survivant.

- Et vous Potter numéro deux qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs à cette heure, alors que c'est bientôt le couvre-feu ? demanda d'un ton sec Rogue, mais Harry pouvait sentir la curiosité. Merlin, Rogue serait en extase si c'était Ryan l'héritier de Salazar, songea Harry avec une pointe de mépris. Quelle idée absurde, comme si Ryan pouvait commettre de tels actes, en plus nous sommes des Potter, il est impossible que l'un d'entre nous descende de serpentard.

- Je venais à la rencontre d'Harry, je voulais lui parler, répondit d'un sec Ryan.

Rogue le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne répondit rien. Puis, il les congédia tous les deux et les jumeaux déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire narquois une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de l'irascible professeur de Potions, convaincu que ce n'était qu'un mensonge que Ryan avait sorti.

Son frère le regarda avec une longue hésitation avant de lui répondre.

- Les parents veulent savoir si tu rentres durant les vacances de Noël, demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le sol comme si celui-ci était soudain devenu passionnant.

- Oui je rentre », répondit Harry d'une voix lente. Il était persuadé l'avoir déjà dit à Lupin, et cela ne faisait que confirmer le fait que son frère ne lui disait pas la vérité. Ce n'était probablement rien d'important, réfléchit-il. Après tout c'était Ryan, et la vie ou les actions de son frère ne le concernaient en rien.

Ryan hocha la tête puis, après un dernier moment d'hésitation partit de son côté en direction de la tour gryffondor.

oOoOoO

Le lendemain matin comme Harry s'en doutait bien la nouvelle s'était propagée dans tout le château, et les élèves étaient encore plus horrifiés. Qui avait bien pu pétrifier un fantôme, un esprit déjà mort ? C'était tout simplement aberrant et cela augmentait les craintes chez les élèves. Bien entendu, le fait que Harry ait été repéré sur les lieux du crime ne faisait rien pour augmenter sa côte de popularité, et cela ne fit que renforcer les soupçons à son égard.

- Répète moi tout encore une fois, lui ordonna sa meilleure amie alors qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner à la table des serpentard. Harry soupira, mais s'exécuta, et une fois qu'il eut fini de lui raconter la scène de la veille, Elisabeth resta songeuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

- Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, murmura-t-elle avec précipitation. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Et sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Elisabeth avait déjà disparue de vue.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Jenny qui venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, baillant à plein tube. Harry haussa les épaules et lui raconta.

- Une autre victime ? demanda Jenny dont le visage palissait. Mais c'est horrible que ce soit Granger ! »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il repensa à Neville qui avait été très abattu par la nouvelle, et n'avait même pas déjeuné, ce qui devait être une première depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Harry poussa un long soupir, cette histoire devenait vraiment inquiétante. Et si la prochaine victime n'était pas seulement pétrifiée ? Et si cela tombait sur un de ses amis proches ? Qu'est ce qu'attendait Dumbledore pour faire quelque chose, après tout n'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération ?

Harry poussa un autre soupir et se leva. Il avait cours de métamorphoses et ne désirait pas arriver en retard. Après tout le professeur McGonagall était un des rares professeurs à l'apprécier ici, il n'allait tout de même pas altérer cette image.

oOoOoOo

Ce soir là, Harry vécut un des pires moments de toute sa vie.

En cours d'histoire de la magie, juste après le cours de métamorphoses, il avait été surpris de voir qu'Elisabeth n'était pas là. C'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il savait que sa meilleure amie ne supportait pas de manquer un cours. Il s'étonna donc mais ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

En sortant de la salle en compagnie de Blaise il perçut de l'agitation dans les couloirs, et soudain il aperçut Emmett Black qui courait vers lui en pleurant.

- Harry, cria le petit gryffondor, et le serpentard ressentit la peur se distiller dans tout son corps et l'étreindre. Non, ce n'est pas possible, songea-t-il avec alarme. Ça ne peut pas…

- Elisabeth, elle a été… » bredouilla Emmett à travers ses larmes, et Blaise dut le secouer pour que le frère d'Elisabeth se calme. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus et sans attendre un seul instant il courut à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie, où il savait que son amie se trouvait.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui avait l'air bouleversé et le professeur Dumbledore au chevet d'un lit…un lit dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie et Harry sentit son cœur se briser devant la vue du visage pétrifié d'Elisabeth, probablement la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais étaient complètement vides d'expression.

- Mr Potter, commença le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix grave mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Il se rua prés du lit où elle se trouvait et s'agenouilla, prenant sa main dans la sienne, comme pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de vie et de chaleur. Mais bien entendu rien ne se produisit et Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son Elisabeth…

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir et à peine dix secondes plus tard, Neville, Blaise, Daphné, Draco et Tracey faisaient leurs entrées dans l'infirmerie.

- Oh Merlin ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Neville avec fureur, accourant lui aussi au chevet de la serdaigle. Il se mit de l'autre côté du lit et regarda la jeune fille avec stupeur.

- Eli, murmura-t-il. Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci n'entendit pas la supplique de son ami. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et le regarda avec une fureur non dissimulé.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? hurla-t-il, et tous dans la salle sursautèrent devant cet éclat si soudain. Comment ça se fait que déjà quatre élèves sans compter un fantôme aient été pétrifiés dans votre château, sous votre garde, vous, le plus grand sorcier du siècle ! Harry s'était relevé à présent, et il était indéniable que pour un sorcier de seulement douze ans il avait une sacrée prestance. Dumbledore le fixait, tout air bienveillant avait disparu de son visage mais il restait calme, tel un parent qui fait face à une crise de nerf de la part d'un de ses enfants.

- Ils ne sont que pétrifiés Harry, répondit celui-ci avec un calme olympien. Dans quelques mois les mandragores du professeur Chourave seront prêtes et ils se réveilleront, et en attendant le corps professoral et moi-même faisons de notre mieux pour assurer la sécurité de tous les élèves et découvrir l'identité du coupable.

- Et si la prochaine fois ils ne sont pas simplement pétrifiés ? Et si quelqu'un meurt ? Si un accident grave se produit ? cracha Harry. Et ces quelques mois qu'ils vont tous passer dans cet état, est-ce que vous allez pouvoir le leur rendre ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de protéger vos propres élèves, toutes ces légendes sur vous sont fausses, vous n'êtes pas un si grand sorcier que cela ! Des halètements de stupeur suivirent cette déclaration. De mémoire jamais un seul élève ne s'était opposé de cette manière à Dumbledore, jamais un sorcier de douze ans ne lui avait crié dessus de cette façon, ne l'avait accusé. Harry jouait avec le feu, mais sous l'effet de la douleur, ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Mr Potter cela suffit, intervint alors la directrice des gryffondors, qui avait considérablement pâli. Nous savons que vous venez de subir un choc évident, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer le professeur Dumbledore de cette manière. Retourner à votre dortoir ou à votre prochain cours !

- Non, je reste auprès d'Elisabeth, déclara avec entêtement le jeune serpentard, et il retourna au chevet de son ami. Aucun des adulte ici présent n'osa lui ordonner de repartir et ils quittèrent bientôt la pièce, laissant des adolescents désemparés au chevet d'une de leurs amies les plus proches.

oOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard les vacances de Noël commençaient et avec mauvaise grâce Harry dut reprendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez ses parents, laissant Elisabeth à Poudlard derrière lui. Il venait de passer toute la semaine qui s'était écoulée à son chevet, manquant même plusieurs cours et un entraînement de Quidditch. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à laisser sa meilleure amie seule, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas la voir. C'était maintenant qu'elle était pétrifiée qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elle était importante dans sa vie. Il avait beau avoir d'autres amis, et même Neville qui était comme un frère pour lui, Elisabeth était son point de repère et d'ancrage et sans elle il se sentait complètement perdu.

Le voyage de retour fut loin d'être gai. Aucun des jeunes sorciers ne se sentait d'humeur joyeuse après qu'une des leurs ait été attaqué. Ils discutèrent un peu mais la plupart du temps chacun resta plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Enfin le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de King's Cross et Harry et ses amis descendirent lentement du train. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Harry et Neville s'avancèrent dans la foule pour tenter de trouver leurs parents. Soudain, Harry sentit une présence prés de lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir un coup violent le frappa au visage et il tomba dans l'inconscience.


	16. Chapter 16: l'étrange Noël de Mr Potter

**Chapitre 15 : l'étrange Noël de Mr Potter.**

Harry avait très mal au visage. Il fallait dire que son cher et affectueux parrain n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'animagus avait encore du répondant et c'était l'aîné des Potter qui en avait fait les frais. Il en avait eu le nez cassé, et Evana Black, sa tante, était en train de lui réparer dans sa chambre au square grimmauld, tandis que les autres adultes tentaient de raisonner Sirius Black en bas dans le salon.

Harry ne disait rien, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'y était pas attendu. Après tout, il était le suspect numéro un à Poudlard alors pourquoi pas ici dans sa soi-disant famille ? Quelque part il pouvait comprendre la réaction de son parrain, lui-même avait bien passé ses nerfs sur le directeur de Poudlard. Mais cela ne faisait que démontrer à quel point son parrain ne le connaissait pas du tout. Quiconque le connaissait saurait pertinemment que Harry préférerait mourir plutôt que de blesser Elisabeth.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux Harry ? lui demanda Evana, après lui avoir jeté un sort qui avait nettoyé le sang sur son visage.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux et essayait de contenir la colère et la rage qui l'emplissaient. Comment Black pouvait-il croire un seul instant qu'il avait pu attaquer sa fille ? Ce type était le dernier des véracrasses pour pouvoir penser ça.

- N'en veux pas trop à Sirius, c'est un parent et il se fait énormément de souci pour sa petite fille, alors il imagine le pire, reprit Evana de sa douce voix.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'il réagisse de cette manière, répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela, surtout avec la mère de sa meilleure amie qu'il considérait presque comme une étrangère.

Evana poussa un petit soupir.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois l'héritier de Serpentard, mais mets toi un peu à la place de mon mari, tu ne peux pas nier que tous les éléments pointent dans ta direction, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et si vous tous pendant juste une seconde vous vous mettiez à ma place, s'énerva Harry, fixant ses yeux verts émeraude sur sa tante. Tout ça parce que je suis à Serpentard je suis censé être mauvais ? Laisse moi te rappeler une chose, tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas qu'à serpentard, si tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire celui qui était votre meilleur ami à tous, celui qui a trahi les Potter était un gryffondor ! Alors vos discours emplis de préjugés archaïques et stupides sur les maisons à Poudlard vous pouvez vous les garder !

Sur ce petit discours énervé Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce en trombe, laissant un Evana Black songeuse.

Evana Black était une personne extrêmement intelligente. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle descendait de Rowena Serdaigle. A Poudlard elle figurait parmi les premiers de la classe, elle faisait preuve d'une perspicacité surprenante et d'un sacré sens de l'intuition. Et en règle générale elle était connue pour savoir déchiffrer les gens. Elle avait été ainsi la seule personne à ne pas entièrement faire confiance à Peter Pettigrew, à une époque où tous les soupçons se portaient sur Remus Lupin, le lycanthrope de service. Mais Harry James Potter était une véritable énigme à ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, à comprendre ses motivations, ses intentions.

Lorsqu'il était enfant elle lui avait porté une certaine affection, même si elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait une préférence pour Ryan, qui était si mignon avec ses grands sourires et ses rires souvent contagieux. Harry était tellement plus réservé et timide que quelque part c'en était facile de l'oublier. Même pour ses propres parents. Et puis Harry avait été à Poudlard, et là, à sa grande surprise il avait été réparti à Serpentard. La maison des mangemorts, de Voldemort. Et Evana avait eu peur. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne devienne mauvais, qu'il ne s'engage sur la voie des Ténèbres et n'embarque sa précieuse Elisabeth avec lui. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait laissé Sirius envoyer des beuglantes aux deux enfants. Et elle savait que Franck et Alice, et dans une moindre mesure James et Lily partageaient ses peurs. Et puis, quand il était rentré à Noël elle avait pu constaté à quel point il avait changé. Il était devenu plus sûr de lui, il avait de l'assurance et de l'arrogance, il se tenait droit et semblait fier d'être dans la maison des serpents. Il traînait avec des enfants de mangemorts et des enfants venant de familles des Ténèbres comme les Greengrass. Et cela faisait très peur à Evana. Même Dumbledore leur avait confié ses craintes. Surtout après l'incident du troll quand Harry avait tenté de voler la gloire de son frère.

Mais une toute partie d'elle, une minuscule voix en elle lui soufflait qu'Harry n'était pas celui que l'on croyait, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus en lui. Mais cette voix avait bien du mal à s'exprimer sous les milliers d'impressions négatives qu'elle ressentait envers Harry. Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer rationnellement, elle sentait qu'Harry n'était pas coupable. Ce ne pouvait être lui l'héritier de Serpentard.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas comment est-ce que c'est possible ? hurla Harry dont la patience avait disparue depuis bien longtemps. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Black où ses parents l'avaient emmené pour qu'il puisse discuter en famille.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une explication, cria sa mère. Comment est-il possible que tu parles fourchelangue alors que ce n'est pas le cas de ton père ou de ton frère ! Ce genre d'aptitudes vient de la famille ! Tu ne peux pas être le seul !

- Peut-être qu'il y a un lointain ancêtre Potter qui avait cette capacité, suggéra Harry avec lassitude. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils se trouvaient ici. Il avait appris que Dumbledore avait raconté l'incident du club de duel à ses parents, et non pas Ryan comme il l'aurait supposé.

- La famille Potter ne compte aucun sorcier maléfique, protesta avec vigueur James et Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais, encore heureux que je sois là, rétorqua-t-il avec provocation.

- Ne plaisante pas avec cela, hurla sa mère qui semblait au bord des larmes. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang Harry ! Tu n'étais pas comme cela auparavant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ! hurla Harry à son tour. Vous n'avez jamais fait attention à moi, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour Ryan, je n'ai jamais existé à vos yeux ! Vous êtes incapables de voir que j'existe ou de m'accepter pour ce que je suis ! Je suis à Serpentard parce que c'est la maison qui me convient le mieux, c'est une maison où on prise la détermination, l'ambition, l'ingéniosité, et un certain dédain pour les règles, et aux dernières nouvelles ce ne sont nullement des défauts. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a vingt ans des mangemorts étaient dans cette maison que l'histoire se répète !

James eut une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux mais cela disparut très vite et il répondit d'une voix ferme et pleine d'assurance.

- Tu ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Harry. Tu n'étais pas là pendant la guerre, tu ne sais pas ce que nous ont fait subir les serpentards durant notre scolarité. Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous du côté de Voldemort, mais c'est le cas pour 90 pour cent d'entre eux minimum ! Et quand à ton frère, ajouta-t-il avec ce qui semblait être du mépris dans la voix, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre à quel point il est important, eh bien on ne peut rien pour toi et alors tu mérites bel et bien ta place à Serpentard. Mais certainement pas dans notre famille. Sur ces derniers mots, James prit sa femme par la main et sortit de la bibliothèque sans même un regard pour leur fils désemparé.

Le reste des vacances passa à une lenteur incroyable. Les parents d'Harry avaient choisi de ne pas le punir, mais ils lui appliquaient sans relâche le traitement du silence et de l'ignorance complète. C'était comme si Harry n'existait pas à leurs yeux, mais à un degré dix fois pire que ce qu'il avait subi durant son enfance. Sirius Black aussi l'ignorait. Apparemment les autres adultes avaient réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était probablement pas Harry l'héritier de serpentard, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'animagus de jeter des regards mauvais à son filleul dés qu'il en avait l'occasion.

L'absence d'Elisabeth jeta cependant un froid sur les vacances de Noël. Emmett passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre et quand il en sortait Harry put voir que bien des fois il avait pleuré. Neville et lui passaient tout leurs temps dans leurs chambres, ils eurent fini leurs devoirs en moins de deux jours et passèrent le reste du temps à lire des livres ou à s'entraîner, mais ils manquaient de conviction et d'envie. Et même Ryan n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il passait tout son temps dans le jardin à voler sur son balai, seul. Harry était d'ailleurs surpris que sa victoire sur son jumeau fût passée à la trappe, mais il comprit vite pourquoi deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Tous étaient dans le salon en train de dîner et Harry essayait de se dépêcher de manger pour pouvoir vite retourner dans sa chambre et éviter cette atmosphère pesante, quand Franck posa une question à Ryan.

- Alors champion quand est-ce que c'est ton prochain match de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

- C'est un mois après la rentrée contre Poufsouffle, répondit avec un petit sourire Ryan. C'est sur qu'on va gagner, leur équipe ne vaut rien.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu perdre contre Serpentard ! s'exclama son père. Qui est l'attrapeur déjà ?

Le silence envahit alors la table et Harry et Neville regardèrent avec ébahissement Ryan qui baissait les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Remus détourna le regard clairement gêné. Il savait tout naturellement que Harry était dans l'équipe, mais avait jugé que ce n'était pas à lui d'en informer ses parents, ne voulant pas être la cause de plus de tensions qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Mais apparemment Ryan n'avait pas jugé bon de révéler cette information à ses parents.

- Eh bien qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily clairement étonnée par ces diverses réactions.

- C'est Harry l'attrapeur de Serpentard, répondit avec détermination Neville, furieux contre Ryan.

- Mais c'est impossible, s'écria James. Dans ce cas là pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas au courant ?

- Parce que Ryan a jugé bon de ne rien vous dire, et que étant donné que vous ne m'écrivez pas quand je suis à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait de savoir, dit Harry d'une voix nonchalante. Et avant que vous ne m'accusiez de quoi que ce soit, j'avais décidé de devenir attrapeur bien avant de savoir que Ryan se présenterait pour un poste dans l'équipe.

Tous les adultes excepté Remus le regardèrent avec une stupéfaction non feinte, et Harry ne savait pas à quoi cela était du. Etait-ce parce qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'ils l'en savaient rien, ou était-ce la pensée qu'il avait pu battre Ryan, et dans ce cas là c'était franchement insultant.

- Mais c'est impossible, tu ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch, murmura Sirius, oubliant pendant un bref moment son animosité pour son filleul.

- Oh mais vous ne saviez pas qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir jouer au Quidditch pour rentrer dans une équipe, répondit Harry du tac au tac, après un soupir d'exaspération. Cependant personne ne releva le sarcasme excepté Remus et Neville qui rirent doucement.

- Mais alors tu as battu Ryan ? demanda Alice. Puis, se retournant vers son fils elle ajouta. Et comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu ne nous ais rien dit ?

- Peut-être que c'est parce que dés que je mentionne Harry vous l'accusez d'être un mangemort junior et vous m'interdisez de le fréquenter, s'exclama Neville avec colère. Pourquoi, maintenant que vous savez qu'il est meilleur à ce sport que Ryan vous allez commencer à le traiter normalement ?

_Oh Neville mon ami tu as été beaucoup trop loin_, songea Harry avec un brin de satisfaction. L'expression sur les visages des adultes étaient sans prix : mélange d'indignation, de colère, de surprise et pour quelqu'un comme Evana de honte.

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça, lui ordonna Franck. Tu ne comprends pas de toute façon !

- Je suis moins gryffondor que j'en ai l'air papa, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Neville, causant de nouveaux bruissements de colère.

- Lunard tu étais au courant, demanda brusquement James, se retournant vers son ami, ayant remarqué que celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir à cette cascade d'informations et d'attaques.

- Euh, je vais aller me rechercher du café en cuisine, répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête et en se précipitant illico presto non pas en direction de la cuisine mais en direction de la bibliothèque, et Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant le comportement de leur oncle préféré.

- Ce n'est pas drôle jeune gens, décréta d'un ton sévère Lily. Et toi Ryan pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que ton frère était sélectionné dans l'équipe ?

Ryan rebaissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sol, et Harry se demanda effectivement pourquoi son frère n'avait rien fait de tel. L'année dernière il passait sa vie à raconter ses faits et gestes aux parents, même quand cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, et là, alors qu'il tenait une occasion de se plaindre, silence radio. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui.

- Je ne voulais pas que Harry se fâche si je vous le disais, finit-il par lâcher d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se portèrent aussitôt sur Harry qui sentit une profonde irritation le gagner. C'était typique de la part de son frère que de vouloir rejeter le blâme sur lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

- Comment ça tu avais peur que Harry ne se fâche ? répéta Sirius d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce que Harry t'a déjà menacé Ryan ?

- Bien sur que je l'ai déjà menacé je ne fais que ça de mes journées, répondit à sa place Harry, les joues rouges et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des cours, des devoirs, des amis ou des entraînements de Quidditch ou tout simplement une vie en dehors de Ryan. Quoi que tout ça c'est exténuant quand tu rajoutes en plus le fait que je dois prendre le temps de pétrifier les sangs de bourbe et les traîtres à leurs sangs ! » cria-t-il avec rage. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, il sortit de la pièce en trombe et monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il bloque la porte d'un mouvement de baguette rageur, prit le baladeur cd que Tracey lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et mit la musique à fond dans ses oreilles. Peu à peu il se calma et se laissa aller à apprécier les rolling stones, groupe moldu qu'il avait appris à adorer grâce à son amie moldue.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et, ôtant les écouteurs de ses oreilles, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et son oncle préféré et il leur ouvrit.

« Ca va mieux Harry, demanda Neville avec un petit sourire. Et sans demander son reste il se jeta sur le lit d'Harry et se mit à son aise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je sois monté ? demanda celui-ci sans se départir de son froncement de sourcils.

- Oh ils ont discutés tous en même temps, Sirius était furieux et voulait te botter les fesses mais tante Evana l'en a empêché. Ta mère pleurait, Ryan restait immobile et moi après leur avoir un peu crié dessus je me suis fait consigner par mes parents et je suis partie à la recherche de mumus qui se cachait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Pinky en mangeant des sucreries et on est monté te voir, répondit Neville avec décontraction comme s'il racontait la météo à son meilleur ami.

- Ok, acquiesça Harry. Il regarda son oncle et vit que celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire qui semblait dire 'ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer'.

- Tu trouves que je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette manière, dit-il d'un ton quelque peu brusque, en direction de Remus.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête.

- Non je pense que tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire par tes parents, répondit-il lentement. Mais tu y vas peut-être un peu fort quand tu te montres sarcastique et prétend être maléfique. Ce n'est pas facile pour Sirius en ce moment d'avoir sa fille pétrifiée par un monstre dont on ignore tout.

- Et tu crois que pour moi c'est facile ? cria Harry. C'est de ma meilleure amie dont on parle, de ma sœur ! Crois-moi Remus si je chope l'héritier de Serpentard, je le tue moi-même. Et l'air déterminé dans les yeux d'Harry prouva à Neville et Remus qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi Harry, dit son oncle d'une voix plus ferme. N'oublie pas que je suis entièrement de ton côté. Je condamne la conduite de tes parents et je trouve que Sirius a été trop loin en t'attaquant à la gare comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Crois-moi tôt ou tard tes parents réaliseront les erreurs qu'ils ont faites avec toi et ils le regretteront amèrement.

- Il est déjà trop tard, murmura Harry. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir traité de cette manière, de me prendre pour un moins que rien parce que je ne suis pas Ryan, parce que je ne suis pas ce putain de survivant ! cria-t-il. Il s'écroula sur son lit derrière lui, en plein sur Neville qui gémit sous ce poids inattendu.

- J'en ai marre, ajouta Harry. J'en ai marre de cette famille. Dis Remus tu veux pas m'adopter ? demanda-t-il à son oncle en relevant vers lui des yeux brillants d'espoir. Mais il était visible à la grimace qui se dessinait sur sa bouche qu'il plaisantait. A moitié.

- Si je pouvais je le ferais, répondit avec le plus grand sérieux Remus. Mais à ce sujet j'avais quelque chose à te proposer. Ça te dirait de venir passer quelques temps chez moi pendant les vacances ? Une semaine ou plusieurs si tu veux ! Et bien sur Neville et Elisabeth pourront être de la partie », indiqua-t-il en direction de Neville qui sourit avec satisfaction.

- Quelque temps ça peut être tout l'été ? demanda avec espoir Harry. Et Remus rit en voyant la tête de son neveu. Il se leva et se rapprocha de son neveu à qui il ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry ne se laissa pas faire et prit un oreiller qu'il balança sur son oncle. Commença alors une mémorable bataille d'oreillers entre les trois garçons.

Le jour du retour à Poudlard, et alors que Harry se croyait à l'abri (après tout quel drame pouvait bien éclater en même pas une demi-heure ?) eut lieu une dernière confrontation entre les parents d'Harry et ce dernier.

Etant donné que square grimmauld se trouvait à cinq minutes de King Cross, il était de coutume que tous s'y rendent à pied après que les adultes aient rendu plus légères les valises cela va de soi.

Sigurd, le petit serpent d'Harry avait accompagné ce dernier pendant les vacances. Après tout il n'allait tout de même pas rester seul à Poudlard. Pendant les vacances, par d'heureuses coïncidences aucun des parents n'étaient tombé sur le serpent qui s'était pourtant baladé en toute impunité dans la très ancienne maison des Black. Pour le retour, il se trouvait dans la poche de Harry, qui apparemment n'était pas très confortable. Et il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ce qui attira l'attention de Franck.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta poche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton franchement curieux, s'arrêtant même de marcher pour mieux observer la poche de son neveu. Cela naturellement attira l'attention de tout le monde et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, et il fit mine de continuer à marcher mais son père l'arrêta.

- Non ta poche bouge vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- C'est mon serpent, affirma avec force Harry. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Tu as un serpent ? demanda avec incrédulité sa mère, qui paraissait horrifié.

- Oui mais il est très gentil, et je peux lui parler, se défendit Harry. Ce n'est pas bien grave et il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas rater le Poudlard Express.

Mais les adultes ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. La mère d'Alice poussa un petit cri horrifié et Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à 'tout comme Regulus, son portrait craché'.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ? cria James, qui avait l'air très énervé par cette information. Les serpents sont des animaux des Ténèbres, il n'y a que les mangemorts qui en ont comme animal de compagnie ! Aucun Potter digne de ce nom ne possède de serpent de compagnie !

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un Potter de ce nom, tu ne te souviens pas ? répliqua Harry avec provocation. La gifle qu'il reçut alors de son père le prit par surprise.

- Espèce de sale vermine de serpentard, siffla James Potter. Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-il. Puis il se retourna et partit en trombe en direction de la gare, et tout le monde le suivit, excepté Neville et Harry, dont la lèvre saignait. Remus était absent car il avait du travailler, et Harry savait que si le lycanthrope avait été présent, cela ne se saurait pas passé comme ça.

- Viens Neville, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on rate le train, ordonna-t-il à son ami qui comprit aussitôt que Harry ne voulait pas évoquer ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux adolescents coururent vers King Cross et sans un mot pour leurs parents et oncles/tantes, ils montèrent dans le train, à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Jenny et Lucas, qui étaient enchantés de les revoir, puis le reste de la bande arriva et le Poudlard Express démarra en direction de Poudlard, que Harry était heureux de retrouver. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait véritablement chez lui.

Bas du formulaire


	17. Chapter 17: so lonely

Chapitre 16 : so lonely

Coucou à tous, enfin le chapitre 16 de revenge is so sweet ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et j'ai battu mon record, 51 reviews, waow je m'attendais pas à autant, cela me fait très plaisir. Par contre, mon adresse mail n'a pas fonctionné ces derniers temps sur fanfiction (Merlin seul sait pourquoi) et donc si vous m'avez envoyé des MP je ne les ai pas reçus !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté à la fin de la semaine, tout simplement parce que à partir de mardi et jusqu'à jeudi soir je suis en exams ! ARGH ! Autant vous dire que je compte les heures avant jeudi soir ! Mais en attendant, voici le chapitre 16 de revenge is so sweet…

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis les OC que vous reconnaîtrez tous.

PS : le titre du chapitre vient d'une chanson de Police.

**Chapitre 16 : so lonely.**

« Alors Harry tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda d'un ton si innocent la petite Jenny, à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, avec ses deux nattes, sa sucette dans la bouche, ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux pétillants.

_Hum, est-ce que j'ai passé de bonnes vacances ? Pas vraiment non, quoi que cela aurait pu être pire._

- Bof c'était assez mouvementé, répondit-il avec une nonchalance désinvolte, et sans se presser il lui raconta ses relations quelque peu tendues avec ses parents. Etant donné que Jenny et Lucas n'étaient pas là en première année, ils n'avaient pas assisté aux beuglantes et autres. Et sans surprise les deux premières années furent effarés d'apprendre le traitement que devraient suffire leur ami.

- Comment osent-ils dire que Sigur est maléfique ? s'indigna Jenny, sur qui le serpent s'était lové. Baissant les yeux vers le petit serpent noir elle entreprit de le caresser, et Harry aurait juré que son animal de compagnie serait en train de ronronner s'il avait pu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était très vite attaché à Sigur, en grande partie parce que c'était très agréable de pouvoir lui parler. Le petit serpent était très taquin, et encore assez jeune. Tout ce qu'il voyait à Poudlard l'émerveillait, et Harry s'amusait beaucoup à écouter ses aventures dans l'immense château.

- Bon et quand est-ce qu'on se remet à s'entraîner ? demanda Lucas, levant les yeux des jambes de sa meilleure amie où se trouvait Sigur. J'ai l'impression de m'être rouillé pendant les vacances à ne pas pouvoir pratiquer de la magie. J'ai peur de tout avoir oublié.

- Tu n'as pas fait de magie pendant les vacances ? intervint Blaise avec stupéfaction. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est interdit, s'exclama le gryffondor. Pourquoi vous en faîtes vous ?

- Ce n'est interdit que pour les enfants venant de familles moldus, expliqua Daphné, plongée dans une partie d'échecs avec Blaise. Pour ne pas que des moldus découvrent l'existence du monde sorcier et éviter des incidents, disons, diplomatiques.

- Mais c'est injuste, s'exclama Jenny. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, moi non plus je n'ai pas fait de magie pendant les vacances parce que ma mère me l'a interdit. Il y avait de la famille de mon père chez nous pour les fêtes et ils ne savent pas que maman et moi sommes des sorcières alors j'ai du cacher toutes mes affaires au grenier ainsi que ma baguette. Qu'est ce que je me suis ennuyée !

- Crois-moi ça ne peut pas être pire que nos propres vacances, s'exclama avec fatalisme Neville de derrière son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait sans vergogne chipé à Draco. Mais sérieusement quand est-ce qu'on s'y remet ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Je sais que sans Eli ça va être pénible, mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'on végète en attendant qu'elle revienne parmi nous, dit-il avec plus de douceur, et beaucoup hochèrent la tête à ces propos. Tous sans exception avaient la tête tournée vers Harry, et celui-ci ressentit une fois de plus l'impression qu'il était la tête pensante de leur groupe. Cela n'était pas désagréable comme sentiment, juste profondément surprenant quand on pensait à la manière dont le traitait sa famille et le reste du monde en règle générale.

- On se réunit en fin de semaine ok ? proposa-t-il. Vendredi soir.

- Je peux pas j'ai une retenue avec Lockhlart vendredi soir, répondit Jenny avec dépit.

- Encore ? s'exclama avec surprise Tracey. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ?

- Je me suis endormi pendant qu'il faisait jouer à la belette et au frère d'Eli une des scènes de son livre promenade avec les loups-garous. Et quand il m'a réveillé et qu'il m'a demandé comment ça se faisait que je dormais, je lui ai dit que de toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire étant donné que j'avais deux yeux, que je savais très bien lire et que si un jour je me retrouvais sans aucune vie sociale et avec un profond désir de m'ennuyer je prendrais un de ses livre et je le lirai », répondit-elle avec nonchalance, continuant de caresser avec affection Sigur sur ses chambres. Et c'est dans une atmosphère ponctuée par des éclats de rire et de bonne humeur que Harry et ses amis effectuèrent leur retour à Poudlard.

Pourtant, durant le festin de la rentrée, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et grognon. Elisabeth lui manquait et il était toujours furieux envers Dumbledore. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu ne pas trouver celui qui était derrière ces attaques ? Après tout c'était forcément un élève, un sorcier donc bien moins puissant que lui ! N'était-il pas censé protéger ses élèves ?

C'est à ce moment précis que Harry décida d'agir. Si Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour assurer leurs sécurité et trouver le coupable, c'était lui Harry qui allait s'en charger et mener sa propre enquête. Jetant un vague coup d'œil à ses amis autour de lui à table, tous en train de discuter tranquillement et d'apprécier le repas, il décida de se débrouiller seul. Il vengerait Elisabeth et les autres, et pour dire la vérité, il ressentait un peu le fait que ses amis, et notamment Neville ne se sentent pas plus concernés que cela. Après tout ils étaient les meilleurs amis, et quelque part Neville ne devrait pas être en train de rire avec Daphné, il devrait se morfondre et ne pas s'amuser tant qu'Eli ne serait pas rentrée parmi eux. Avec du recul, Harry se rendrait compte que ce genre d'attitude était inutile, mais en réalité cela ne faisait que refléter une de ces peurs les plus profondes : et si c'était lui qui avait été pétrifié, est-ce que tout le monde l'aurait déjà oublié aussi rapidement ? Après tout ce n'était pas ses parents à lui qui s'inquiéteraient, alors si ses amis ne le faisaient pas…Mais de cela il était un peu trop jeune encore pour réellement le comprendre.

oOoOoOoO

Le retour d'Harry à Poudlard fut marqué par quelques incidents notables.

Tout d'abord, deux jours après la rentrée Harry se trouvait en cours de Métamorphoses à côté de Blaise, il eut la surprise de se voir accoster par une poufsouffle, Susan Bones, une petite rouquine à qui il n'avait jamais parlé mais qu'il connaissait de nom. Il avait également remarqué qu'elle avait fait partie du mouvement anti-Harry en début d'année.

« Excuse moi Harry est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix empreinte d'hésitations, et Harry se retourna vers elle, franchement curieux et quelque peu hostile. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction pour lui indiquer de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, avoua-t-elle avec des regrets dans la voix. Je sais bien maintenant que puisque ta meilleure amie a été pétrifiée ça ne peut pas être toi.

- Et si elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée tu serais venu t'excuser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très dure, et Susan recula de quelques pas en voyant ces yeux verts émeraudes s'embraser. C'est trop facile de venir me voir maintenant en disant que tu regrettes uniquement parce que ma meilleure amie a également été pétrifiée !

- Je suis désolée, je…balbutia-t-elle, et elle regagna en courant presque sa place à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui chuchota violemment à l'oreille Blaise alors que le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la classe et que tous s'asseyaient dans le plus grand silence.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? s'emporta Harry. Cette fille a un sacré culot de venir me voir comme ça alors qu'elle me prenait pour un monstre il y a à peine quelques semaines tout ça parce que je suis un potter à serpentard !

- Oui mais elle a eu le courage d'admettre ses erreurs et de chercher à les réparer ! rétorqua Blaise. Et si moi l'année dernière j'avais décidé de ne pas t'accorder de seconde chance au début d'année ? Et si je m'étais contenté de cette image apathique et peu agréable que tu dégageais ? On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui et tes seuls amis seraient Eli et Nev ».

Cela cloua le bec à Harry pour tout le reste du cours, et c'était tant mieux parce que Blaise ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui faire la conversation.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Harry avait fini d'en entendre parler.

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'ils mangeaient ses pommes de terres sans grande conviction, Neville vint le voir à la table des serpentards.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'agresser Susan Bones de cette manière? lui demanda-t-il quelque peu brusquement.

- Je ne l'ai pas agressé, se défendit un Harry dont la mauvaise humeur s'agrandissait. D'abord Blaise, puis Nev, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à défendre cette idiote de Poufsouffle? Je me suis contenté de lui rappeler quelques faits.

- Susan est quelqu'un de très gentil, rétorqua son ami gryffondor. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes, elle sait admettre ses erreurs et elle a le courage de tenter de les aplanir. Et elle ne s'est jamais montrée trop méchante envers toi, je te ferai dire.

- Ah bon, s'énerva le serpentard. Alors juste parce que mademoiselle vient de comprendre que peut-être les apparences étaient trompeuses et peut-être je ne suis pas simplement un serpentard mesquin qui cherche à voler indignement la gloire de son frère, je devrais la prendre dans mes bras et la remercier de voir que je ne suis pas si horrible! Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses, dit-il brusquement en se levant de sa table, s'attirant les regards de beaucoup de gens dans la grande salle. Je n'ai besoin des excuses de personne, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, s'ils sont assez stupides pour croire ces inepties à mon égard, eh bien c'est dommage pour eux! » Et sur ces derniers mots, il sortit en trombe de la grande salle, sous les regards ébahis ou quelque peu furieux de certaines personnes, mais il n'en avait cure. Il en avait juste tellement marre.

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où derrière un rideau se cachait sa meilleure amie. Mme Pomfresh, qui avait pris l'habitude de voir le jeune homme et l'appréciait, lui adressa un petit hochement de tête silencieux en direction d'Elisabeth, et sans se le faire répéter, il passa sous le rideau et s'installa au chevet de sa meilleure amie.

« Si seulement tu étais là Eli, dit-il aprés quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il avait observé la serdaigle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu me manques tu sais, dit-il d'un ton de gaieté forcée. Plus personne au matin pour m'enquiquiner parce que je ne me suis pas coiffé, pour ce que ça ferait de toute façon, plus personne pour me faire des remarques sarcastiques sur le gominet blondinet qu'on a comme prof de défenses, plus personne à qui me confier, rajouta-t-il aprés un instant d'hésitation. Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il est plus facile de me confier. Les vacances ont été épouvantables, dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes. Les Potter, ton père et les Londubat pensent tous que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec les attaques, ils pensent que je suis une sorte de mini Voldemort, que je vais forcément tourner mal. Et en plus ils ont découvert l'existence de Sigur, et disons juste que ça n'a pas été très gai.

Quand je suis à Poudlard, c'est facile d'oublier que ma famille est un échec, sauf quand j'aperçois Ryan bien sûr, mais c'est facile de faire abstraction, de faire comme si tout était normal de ce côté là. Mais quand je les revois tous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer, de vouloir que miraculeusement ils changent et s'occupent de moi, pour changer. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le survivant, mais quand même ! Quelque fois je me demande si les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais été réparti ailleurs, et puis aprés je me rends compte qu'ils auraient simplement continué de m'oublier. Et c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, quand je vois mon frère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je vaux bien mieux que lui. Mais à part toi et les autres personne ne semble le voir ça. »

Harry s'interrompit, se rendant compte que cela lui faisait un bien fou d'extérioriser ses sentiments de cette manière, ce qu'en temps habituel il ne faisait jamais. Mais il savait, que sauf cas de force majeure, il ne se confierait pas de cette manière à quelqu'un qui était éveillé et pouvait le comprendre, l'entendre. Il regarda Elisabeth avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle, Neville, Remus et ses amis de Poudlard étaient la seule famille qu'il pouvait prétendre avoir. Sans eux il aurait probablement mal tourné. Elisabeth était sa soeur, en même temps que sa meilleure amie, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne pouvait imaginer un seul jour de son existence où elle n'était pas présente, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas pouvoir lui parler dés qu'il en ressentait l'envie, la voir rire et sourire, voir ses yeux bleus saphirs lancer des éclairs, ses sarcasmes, son intelligence...Tout ce qui faisait d'elle Elisabeth, son Elisabeth.

Il regretta s'être emporté contre Neville, qui représentait tout autant pour lui. Mais il en avait tellement marre en ce moment, ses vacances avaient été un tel désastre que pendant un instant cela avait été facile de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un, et cette personne avait été une petite Poufsouffle. Mais Harry n'en démordait pas, il ne pouvait pas pardonner à des personnes qui l'avaient si mal jugé en premier lieu tout simplement à cause de sa maison ou de son nom de famille.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Elisabeth, il se leva et se fit la promesse qu'il allait retrouver la personne responsable de ces attaques, et que celle-ci allait payer très cher. Puis il partit en cours de Potions

oOoOoOoOoO

Les entraînements de défense reprirent donc. Avant les vacances, tous avaient réussi à maîtriser le sortilège de disparition, alors que Harry était à l'aise avec le sort d'explosion. Tandis qu'il aidait Jenny qui avait encore un peu de mal à faire exploser des choses avec une puissance égale à celle d'Harry, les autres se mirent à apprendre le sortilège découpant, pouvant causer quelques blessures de gravité moyenne. De ce que Harry avait pu constater les dernières semaines avant les vacances, hormis lui et Jenny, c'était Daphné et Draco qui semblaient être les plus doués pour apprendre des sorts de défense et se battre en duel. Il en avait même parlé à Draco qui lui avait révélé qu'il avait assisté à de nombreux faux duels entre son père et ses amis, ces faux duels consistaient plus en des entraînements, des exercices pour dire de ne pas perdre la main. Et le petit Draco avait retenu pas mal de techniques. Son problème majeur était qu'il manquait un peu de puissance. Harry avait l'impression qu'il voulait lancer ses sorts trop vite, et de ce fait n'y mettait pas assez de force, de puissance. Mais en règle générale, tous étaient bons, cela était indéniable, certains avaient leurs points forts et tous faisaient de rapides progrès. Mais pour certains cela n'était pas assez.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans des canapés que Harry, le maître de la salle sur demande, avait réussi à faire apparaître, ce fut Neville qui sans le vouloir eut une idée brillante.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà fait le devoir de Métamorphoses sur les processus de transformation d'un animal en petit objet ? s'enquit Neville auprès de ses camarades de seconde année. La métamorphose n'était en effet pas la matière de prédilection du gryffondor qui se retrouvait souvent avec des devoirs supplémentaires infligés par le professeur McGonagall.

- Moi je l'ai fait, répondit Draco. Pourquoi tu as des difficultés ?

- Je suis une vraie quiche en Méta, avoua Neville d'un air penaud, et beaucoup sourirent à l'utilisation de ce terme. Comptez sur Neville pour inventer les appellations et les insultes les plus 'colorées' dirons-nous.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa le serpentard. Et en échange tu pourrais peut-être me filer quelques tuyaux en botanique pour le devoir sur les mandragores, j'ai quelques difficultés.

- Tant qu'on y est il n'y a personne qui peut m'aider en Astronomie, demanda alors Jenny. J'ai un devoir à faire pour mercredi sur je ne sais plus quelle constellation qu'on a regardé la semaine dernière mais je me suis endormie.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? s'exclama Tracey avec une joyeuse incrédulité. Mais je t'aiderai si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Soudain, alors que tous étaient retombés dans un confortable silence, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se limiterait aux défenses contre les forces du mal ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Tous levèrent les yeux vers elle et elle continua sur sa lancée. Oui c'est bien beau de s'améliorer en défenses mais on pourrait peut-être travailler les autres matières. Chacun d'entre nous a une matière de prédilection, des facilités en certains domaines. On pourrait en faire profiter chacun d'entre nous ! La plupart des professeurs sont excellents, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de nous individuellement. Alors que si on travaille ensemble, on s'améliorerait tous, bon sauf Harry qui est déjà premier partout, ajouta-t-elle avec nonchalance.

- C'est pas idiot comme idée, rétorqua Blaise, le menton dans les mains et paraissant en profonde réflexion. En plus, certaines matières peuvent être utiles pour s'améliorer en défenses.

- Comme quoi ? dit Lucas.

- Et bien par exemple la métamorphose. Imagine que tu puisses transformer une pierre en arme ! Même les potions peuvent être utiles.

- Et certaines plantes également, ajouta Neville. Ils sont raison, dit-il plus en direction de Harry qui ne disait rien, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. Celui-ci était en effet en pleine réflexion. Il trouvait cette idée très bonne, mais étrangement n'était pas particulièrement emballé dans le sens où cela lui prendrait encore plus de temps. Et entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les séances de défense, les soirs à faire ses devoirs, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses propres projets personnels, comme il aimait appeler ses lectures sur la magie noire, et à cela il ne voulait pas associer ses amis. Il finit néanmoins par prendre la parole devant les regards tournés vers lui. Encore une fois il se rendit compte que ses amis même inconsciemment le prenaient pour leur chef, ou leur leader ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Pour l'instant il n'était pas sur que celui lui conviennent entièrement.

- C'est une bonne idée mais je préférerais me concentrer en exclusivité sur la défense contre les forces du mal pour l'instant, dit-il lentement. On peut toujours inclure quelques sortilèges ou quelques sorts de métamorphoses, mais on devrait se concentrer sur la défense en attendant, et qui sait peut-être que l'année prochaine on aura un professeur qui en vaudra la peine », plaisanta-t-il. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque, mais il vit que certains d'entre eux étaient déçus, ils auraient voulus que Harry leur enseigne plus que de la défense. Or, en ce moment, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment l'inclination, mais peut-être plus tard quand Elisabeth serait réveillé et l'héritier de serpentard arrêté.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le samedi suivant eut lieu un match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Etant donné leur récente défaite contre Serpentard, Gryffondor se devait de gagner ce match auquel Harry avait décidé de ne pas assister, la raison principale étant que ses parents seraient présents, et que cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de les revoir. De plus, il voulait profiter d'une après-midi de calme et de solitude pour étudier un peu plus un ouvrage de la bibliothèque Black sur des sortilèges et coutumes lors de duels utilisés en magie noire, profiter du fait que tous ses amis seraient partis voir le match.

Harry s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque qui était déserte. Il était plongé dans l'étude des coutumes utilisées lors des duels entre deux personnes pratiquant la magie noire, et cela le fascinait. Nonobstant le fait qu'il venait d'une plus grande famille de sorciers se rangeant du côté de la magie blanche, il se sentait inextricablement lié vers cette branche de la magie si ostracisée. Il s'était rendu compte en lisant différents livres que beaucoup de sortilèges considérés comme de la magie noire pouvaient être incroyablement utiles au combat, et il voulait tous les apprendre. Ce qui comptait après tout, ce n'était pas le type de magie que l'on utilisait, mais les buts que l'on recherchait à atteindre. La seule limite qui se posait était celle des impardonnables. Harry avait pas mal lu sur ce sujet et en était arrivé à la conclusion que jamais il ne chercherait à lancer ces sorts, ils étaient bien trop horribles.

Alors qu'il lisait un passage sur des rituels de magie noire pour accroître sa puissance et ses capacités, il entendit un crack assourdissant, et, tournant la tête vers la gauche d'où semblait venir le bruit, il vit une ancienne connaissance.

« Vous n'êtes pas Ryan Potter ! s'exclama Dobby, des larmes de frustration naissant dans ses grand yeux globuleux. A vrai dire, Harry avait presque oublié l'existence du petit elfe qui était venu lui rendre visite durant l'été, et n'en avait même pas parlé à ses amis.

- Bonjour Dobby, répondit l'accusé avec sarcasme. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Harry Potter s'est moqué de Dobby, accusa le petit elfe, qui s'avançait légèrement vers le sorcier. Harry Potter s'est fait passé pour son frère et a fait de fausses promesses à Dobby et maintenant celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est en danger, en très grand danger, et rien de ce que Dobby a pu faire l'a empêché de revenir.

- A ce que je sache mon frère n'a pas été pétrifié par l'héritier de Serpentard Dobby, rétorqua d'une voix sèche Harry. Car c'est bien de ça dont tu voulais le protéger, tu connais l'héritier de serpentard, tu sais qui est derrière ces attaques ! Il se leva et s'avança vers le petit elfe, menaçant. Celui-ci regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait à voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

- Oui Dobby sait mais Dobby ne peut rien dire sinon sa famille le tuerait ! s'exclama-t-il avec de la peur dans la voix et Harry ressentit soudainement une profonde pitié envers le petit elfe. Mais Dobby peut révéler à Harry Potter que ce n'est pas la première fois que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte ! Dobby cligna des yeux comme pour faire comprendre quelque chose à Harry mais celui-ci ignorait quoi.

- Elle a déjà été ouverte, dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour l'elfe. Mais comment ça se fait que personne n'en parle ? Et quand est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il brusquement, son attention se refixant sur l'elfe.

- Dobby ne peut rien dire, Harry Potter », dit d'une petite voix aigue l'elfe. Dobby doit partir maintenant, et avant que Harry n'ait pu l'en empêcher, le petit elfe avait disparu de la bibliothèque.

_Cet elfe est étrange_, songea Harry avec une pointe d'irritation. _Il veut m'avertir d'un danger mais ne dit pas qui est derrière. Et comment a-t-il su que Ryan était présent à Poudlard ? Et quand la chambre des secrets a-t-elle été ouverte la dernière fois ? Par qui ? Quelqu'un a du être arrêté je pense, et aujourd'hui cela doit être l'enfant ou un descendant qui joue à son tour aux apprentis démons en attaquant des élèves qu'il juge indigne d'étudier à Poudlard. Mais qui pourrait avoir intérêt à débarrasser Poudlard des 'sangs-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leurs sangs ? A priori, s'il faut que ce soit un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, il semble logique que son héritier ait été réparti à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Emmett est bien un descendant de Serdaigle pourtant il a été réparti à Gryffondor ! Et pour pétrifier des élèves de la sorte, ce doit être un élève très puissant, très doué, quelqu'un se trouvant probablement en sixième ou septième année, certainement même en septième année, il a peut-être attendu sa dernière année pour s'amuser un peu avant de quitter Poudlard !_

_Oui mais qui ?_

La tête pleine Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et se rendit vers sa salle commune, en chemin, il rencontra ses amis qui lui racontèrent le match de Quidditch et Harry comprit alors pourquoi Dobby était venu le voir.

Le match avait débuté normalement, mais au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes il était apparu évident que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le cognard qui ne cessait d'attaquer Ryan, malgré les efforts des remplaçants des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient fini par rester coller à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé par le cognard, mais cela rendait le jeu plus difficile. Ryan avait fini par apercevoir le vif d'or, mais au moment où il tendait la main pour saisir la petite balle dorée, le cognard fou le frappa en plein bras, et sous le coup de la douleur Ryan s'était laissé tombé de son balai, tombant à vingt mètres de haut.

« C'est Dumbledore qui a ralenti sa chute tandis que ton père a fait éclaté le cognard en plein ciel, raconta avec excitation Blaise alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans la salle commune des serpents. Et tes parents se sont précipités vers lui, Lockhlart voulait réparer son bras apparemment mais ta mère l'en a empêché et l'a soigné elle-même. De ce que j'ai vu il n'avait pas l'air très mal en point, juste un peu secoué. Mais personne ne comprend ce qui s'est passé. Résultat Serdaigle a gagné 220 à 70 et Gryffondor est définitivement hors jeu pour la coupe cette année. »

_Est-ce que le cognard vient de Dobby ? Après tout il a laissé échapper qu'il avait tout fait pour empêcher Ryan de revenir ? Mais de là à enchanter un cognard ! Oui mais ça ne peut être personne d'autre, tout le monde aime Ryan dans cette école ! Tout ceci est vraiment trop bizarre, il faut que je découvre quand la chambre des secrets a été ouverte dans le passé, et par qui._

oOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se rendait dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son déjeuner, avant de retourner à la bibliothèque, Harry au détour d'un couloir tomba sur son jumeau qui apparemment sortait de l'infirmerie où il avait du passer la nuit. Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Il faut que je te parle Harry, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche, et pendant un instant Harry fut décontenancé. Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi son frère pouvait bien vouloir lui parler. Mais il se retourna et lui adressa son plus beau sourire sarcastique made-in-serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il était clair à sa posture qu'il ne se souciait que très moyennement à ce que Ryan voulait lui dire mais son jumeau choisit de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Eh bien je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison un elfe de maison est venu me rendre visite hier soir, clamant que je lui avais promis de ne pas revenir à Poudlard car c'était trop dangereux pour moi, clama-t-il avec force, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air visiblement très mécontent.

_Oups._

- C'est Dobby, expliqua avec nonchalance. Il est venu me voir cet été, apparemment il ignorait que le célèbre Ryan Potter avait un jumeau et m'a pris pour toi. Je lui ai fait cette promesse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, ça ne m'engageait à rien.

- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler, ou d'en parler à nos parents ! s'exclama Ryan avec indignation. Il dit que de grands dangers me menacent cette année, il a même été jusqu'à enchanté un cognard pour me blesser suffisamment pour que je rentre à la maison ! Cet elfe est dingue, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut.

- Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée dans ta petite tête d'oiseau qu'il voulait te protéger de celui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets ? répliqua sèchement Harry. Ryan pâlit en entendant cela, mais ne répondit rien. Gêné, il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention Ryan, lui conseilla son frère. Après tout ça pourrait très bien être toi la prochaine victime.

- C'est impossible, affirma avec force Ryan, relevant les yeux vers son frère, mais Harry put voir qu'il avait peur et que ce n'était que la bravade. Je suis un Potter.

- Et tu crois peut-être que ça te confère une protection, cracha Harry. Tu es la cible numéro un pour ce genre de personnes, tu viens d'une famille de traîtres, tu as vaincu Voldemort, à mon avis tu devrais faire très attention, après tout, presque toutes les personnes attaquées faisaient plus ou moins partie de ton entourage. Hermione et les jumeaux étaient dans ta maison et Elisabeth fait partie de ta famille.

- Et toi tu ne crains rien peut-être ? rétorqua Ryan, plus apeuré que furieux.

- Je suis à Serpentard, dit Harry comme si c'était évident. Cela m'étonnerait fortement que l'héritier de serpentard s'en prenne à ceux de sa propre maison. Et tout le monde sait à quel point je suis proche de ma famille, ça me protège donc, contrairement à toi !

- Tu es pourtant le plus traître de nous tous, cracha Ryan avec mépris, mais il recula de quelques pas quand il vit son frère sortir sa baguette de sa poche et la pointer dans sa direction.

- Tu disais Ryan ? demanda Harry d'un ton menaçant en jouant avec sa baguette. Ryan commençait à sérieusement l'énerver.

- C'est bon je m'en vais, dit Ryan d'une toute petite voix. Harry se demanda si…

- Eh attends, cria-t-il alors que son frère était déjà parti. Il courut derrière lui et le rattrapa rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda Ryan qui se retourna en entendant son frère derrière lui. Clairement il avait l'air d'avoir peur.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est moi l'héritier de serpentard quand même ? demanda Harry avec plus de curiosité que de peine.

Ryan hocha négativement la tête, avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

- Tu n'es certainement pas l'héritier de serpentard, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu sois très dangereux », et sur ces derniers mots il disparut hors de vue d'Harry, qui se demanda ce que son frère voulait dire par là.

oOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent et aucune attaque ne survint, cela ayant pour effet de relâcher la surveillance des élèves. Les mandragores étaient en train de grandir et bientôt les élèves pétrifiés reviendraient dans le monde des vivant. Les discussions sur le sujet se faisaient de plus en plus rare et Harry put apprécier le fait qu'il était de moins en moins ostracisé par ses condisciples qui se régalaient d'autres sujets de conversation, le principal étant : qui allait gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ?

Gryffondor avait été définitivement exclu du titre cette année, et son dernier match contre serdaigle aurait comme seul intérêt le nombre de points que Serdaigle réussirait à marquer. Ayant gagné leur match contre Poufsouffle, les serpentards étaient en tête d'une vingtaine de points sur les aigles, et pour une fois Harry espéra que Ryan, qui malgré tous ses défauts n'était pas si mauvais que ça en Quidditch quand il se donnait la peine de se concentrer, réussirait à attraper le vif d'or. Une chose était sûre, le match entre serpentard et serdaigle au mois de mai se déroulerait dans une atmosphère de tension et d'excitations certaine.

C'est durant cette période que Harry commença à glisser lentement dans la magie noire.

Depuis sa première année il avait dévoré bon nombre de livres sur ce sujet qui le fascinait, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer concrètement. Les Potter avaient toujours été une famille qui utilisait la magie blanche, et s'en vantait. Ses parents, mais également Remus et les autres n'avaient jamais touché à la magie noire qui était réputée mauvaise, maléfique, réservée aux serpentards en quelque sorte. Mais cela n'était pas de l'avis d'Harry, qui bien que comprenant que quelques aspects de cette branche de la magie étaient réellement une illustration concrète du Mal à l'état pur, trouvait que certains sortilèges, certains rituels étaient on ne peut plus passionnants et pouvaient se révéler très utiles pour la vraie vie.

Un samedi après-midi, seul dans la salle sur demande, il se décida à apprendre son premier sortilège de magie noire, le sortilège du sabre, qui permettait de découper des personnes ou toutes sortes de matériaux solides tels que des armures ou même des pierres, indiquait le livre. Très utile donc quand on voulait infliger de sérieuses blessures à son adversaire, et un sortilège qui était de niveau 1, c'est-à-dire ne demandant pas d'immenses capacités magiques ou de grande puissance. Harry serait donc tout à fait capable d'apprendre un tel sort.

Le jeune serpentard s'entraîna pendant plus d'une heure, et à la fin il était en nage et magiquement épuisé. Le sortilège ne demandait peut-être pas énormément de puissance, mais c'était de la magie noire, donc bien plus prenant et fatiguant que de la magie blanche pour quiconque n'ayant jamais essayé, surtout quelqu'un de douze ans. Cependant, Harry était confiant qu'avec de l'entraînement il y arriverait.

Soudain, alors qu'il était assis pas terre, la tête ramenée vers ses genoux pour se reposer, il entendit la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir, et, tournant la tête, il vit la petite silhouette de Jenny se faufiler dans la pièce.

« Je ne te dérange pas Harry, demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Je peux partir si tu préfères rester seul.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Viens, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main et son amie s'avança vers lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et adopte une position fœtale.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

- Lucas est au terrain de quidditch avec Blaise et Draco, ils jouent au quidditch avec des serpentards de quatrième année, et les filles font un devoir de sortilèges qu'elles doivent rendre pour lundi. Je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai été à l'infirmerie voir Eli, puis je suis partie à ta recherche. Je me doutais bien que tu devais être ici, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Jenny ? demanda Harry d'un ton concerné. Jenny avait l'air fatiguée et un peu triste, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose de courant chez elle qui était toujours en train de rire et sourire.

- Oui ça va juste un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en forçant un sourire. Et puis tu sais il y a des jours comme ça où tu aurais voulu ne pas sortir de sous ta couette. Harry acquiesça à ses propos. Et alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- J'étais en train de m'entraîner sur un sort, dit-il lentement. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de son attirance pour la magie noire, d'une part, il savait qu'Eli et Nev n'en seraient pas ravis, et d'autre part il n'avait pas envie que ses amis puissent penser que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient vraies. Mais Jenny était différente, il le sentait.

- C'est un sort de magie noire, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, et Harry hocha la tête avec surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main. La famille de ma mère utilise sans cesse la magie noire, et même ma mère connaît quelques sortilèges. Elle m'a appris que l'on pouvait utiliser de tels sorts à bon escient, mais qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas en abuser et à faire toujours très attention en les utilisant, certains peuvent être très vicieux, ou à double tranchant.

Harry fut rassuré d'entendre cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose.

- Comment as-tu su que je m'entraînais à la magie noire ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Jenny en relevant la tête, elle-même avait l'air étonnée. Ça me paraissait juste tellement évident, l'air ici est comme gris, et j'ai l'impression que ton aura est teintée de noir, mais je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Tout les deux se turent et apprécièrent le silence confortable qui s'installa entre eux. Mis à part Eli et Neville, Jenny était probablement la personne dont il était le plus proche. Dés leur première rencontre, il avait tout de suite craqué (amicalement parlant bien entendu) pour la petite fille brune qui semblait si naïve et innocente, alors qu'en réalité elle était très intelligente et très puissante. De prime abord on pensait que c'était juste une gamine qui cherchait à s'amuser, qui adorait rire et passer du temps avec ses amis, et qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment travailler, d'où les notes moyennes qu'elle avait en cours. Mais elle était beaucoup plus intuitive que le trois-quarts des gens, elle était très loyale et se montrait d'une franchise presque déconcertante. Si elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un, cela se voyait aussitôt, et c'était notamment pour cela qu'elle collectionnait les retenues avec le professeur Lockhlart. Mais Harry tenait sincèrement à elle, elle était un peu comme une petite sœur qu'il devait protéger mais à qui il pouvait se confier. Sur bien des niveaux, elle le comprenait mieux que la plupart des gens et certains de leurs amis.

oOoOoOoO

Harry n'oubliait cependant pas son enquête sur l'héritier de serpentard, qui était très importante pour lui. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une question de vengeance, il était hors de question que la personne qui avait attaquée sa meilleure amie reste impunie.

Et la première étape à franchir était de trouver qui avait ouvert la chambre par le passé et quand.

Harry entreprit donc de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, consultant les anciens exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier, mais au bout de deux semaines il n'avait toujours rien trouvé alors qu'il avait consulté les journaux jusqu'au début des années 70 et le désespoir mélangé à de la frustration commençait à le gagner. Et si le directeur de l'époque avait étouffé l'affaire ?

Un soir, alors qu'il consultait les gazettes du sorcier de l'année 1968, quelqu'un vint le déranger dans ses recherches.

« Mr Potter, que faites vous ici à une heure si tardive ? demanda la voix stricte du professeur McGonagall, mais en levant les yeux Harry vit que son professeur de Métamorphoses lui souriait très légèrement. Minerva McGonagall avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le jeune Harry qu'elle avait vu grandir. Ce petit garçon si calme et si aimable l'avait fait craquer à plus d'une reprise au contraire de son jumeau si turbulent et fatiguant. Contrairement à ses parents, Minerva n'avait pas été étonnée de le voir réparti à serpentard, même si naturellement elle avait désiré qu'un élément aussi excellent devienne un lion. Mais elle avait repéré dés le début certaines des qualités des verts et argents chez le petit garçon, et était heureuse de constater qu'il semblait s'épanouir dans cette maison.

- Je fais des recherches professeur, répondit-il avec un petit sourire fatigué.

- Des recherches de quel type si je ne suis pas trop curieuse ? demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que la chambre des secrets avait déjà été ouverte dans le passé, et je cherche à découvrir dans quelles conditions et par qui, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, mais intérieurement, il rongeait son frein. Minerva McGonagall était présente à l'école de sorcellerie depuis des décennies à présent et elle devait forcément être au courant si cela s'était passé dans un passé assez proche. Et en la voyant se mordre les lèvres et ses yeux afficher une lueur inquiète, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé une solution.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien utile que tu te lances dans de telles histoires Harry, dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

- C'est ma meilleure amie qui a été pétrifiée professeur, répliqua Harry avec détermination. Et puisque Dumbledore ne semble rien faire, il me semble que je dois au moins essayer. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face si je ne fais rien dans ce sens.

La directrice des gryffondors sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Puis elle poussa un petit soupir et se rapprocha d'Harry.

- J'étais élève à Poudlard quand la chambre a été ouverte, commença-t-elle à raconter. C'était durant ma sixième année, la chambre a été ouverte et une jeune fille a été attaquée, mais elle en est morte et est d'ailleurs resté comme fantôme dans l'école. Quelqu'un a tout de suite été arrêté suite aux dénonciations d'un préfet qui avait surpris le coupable sur la scène du crime à ce qu'il parait. La personne a été renvoyée et les attaques ont cessé. Le directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet, a étouffé l'affaire et plus personne n'en a jamais reparlé.

- Et qui a ouvert la chambre ?demanda Harry avec une impatience notable.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment lui, mais on a arrêté Hagrid à l'époque, avoua le professeur d'une voix basse.

- Hagrid, s'exclama Harry, et cela lui valut des chuchotements exaspérés de la part de Mme Pince, mais il n'en avait cure. Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela !

- C'est ce qu'il me semble et c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore croit également, répondit d'un ton grave McGonagall. Mais les preuves étaient contre lui car tu sais comme moi à quel point il adore les créatures dangereuses. Et déjà en seconde année c'était une passion chez lui, on l'avait surpris en train d'élever une acromantule, et cela a été suffisant pour le faire renvoyer.

Harry repensa à tout ce que son professeur venait de lui dire. C'était tellement incroyable, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'Hagrid, une des personnes les plus gentilles qui existaient, puisse pétrifier les élèves. Et sans être méchant, Harry doutait que Hagrid puisse réussir à faire cela.

- Vous pensez donc que le véritable coupable n'a pas été arrêté ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers la directrice des gryffondors, qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Comme je disais donc, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sain que tu te plonges là-dedans Harry, conseilla-t-elle en se relevant. Les mandragores seront bientôt prêtes et ton amie se réveillera. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ». Sur ces derniers mots, elle prit congé de Harry et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière elle un Harry abasourdi, et frustré. Il était persuadé qu'une fois qu'il serait qui avait ouvert la chambre la première fois, il tiendrait une piste, et en fait il se retrouvait à la case départ.

_Eh merde_, songea-t-il avec fureur en sortant de la bibliothèque.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois semaines plus tard, à la fin des vacances d'avril que tout le monde avait passé à réviser, une autre personne fut pétrifiée.

Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune en train d'aider Jenny à faire un devoir de potions quand Draco vint leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Une autre victime a été trouvée, annonça-t-il, tout essoufflé. Visiblement, il avait couru pour pouvoir leur raconter les faits. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Flitwick et Chourave, David Smith, un poufsouffle de sixième année, un nés-de-moldu a été pétrifié hier soir !

- Hier soir, mais c'est impossible cela faisait quatre mois qu'on n'avait plus entendu parler de l'héritier, s'exclama Jenny qui était devenue toute blanche et Harry lui caressa gentiment l'épaule pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Je sais mais c'est pourtant le cas, répondit Draco. Les professeurs sont inquiets, ils disent que si cela continue Poudlard va devoir fermer !

- Fermer ! cria Harry avec un peu trop de force. Mais non je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, Poudlard est comme ma maison, vous imaginez si je dois rentrer chez mes parents !

- Il faut espérer qu'ils vont attraper le coupable, et vite, dit Draco avec fatalisme, mais Harry perçut néanmoins que Draco avait peur. Comme eux tous.

- Je reviens, je vais aller voir Lucas, dit Jenny d'une petite voix, et sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de la salle commune. Draco prit alors sa place à côté d'Harry.

- Tu as trouvé plus d'informations sur la première ouverture de la chambre ? demanda Draco d'une voix basse alors que Harry fixait le mur en face de lui d'un air indéchiffrable.

- J'ai été voir Hagrid quand McGonagall m'a mis au courant mais il m'a juré que ce n'était pas lui et je le crois. Hagrid était à gryffondor et il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, ce n'est pas lui l'héritier de serpentard, affirma-t-il d'un air vague, visiblement toujours en train de réfléchir. Il m'a confié que c'était un préfet de serpentard, Tom Jedusor qui l'avait dénoncé parce qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'élever une acromantule qui selon notre garde-chasse est une créature parfaitement inoffensive, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement moqueur. Mais Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore soupçonnait Jedusor à l'époque.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et il est devenu quoi ce Jedusor ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, moi aussi quand je l'ai entendu ce nom m'a rappelé quelque chose et en faisant des recherches je me suis rendu compte que c'était parce qu'il y a un trophée de lui dans la salle des trophées qu'on a du nettoyer en début d'année quand on a été collé par Rusard. Il a été décoré pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école et il était préfet en chef. McGonagall m'a raconté que c'était un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, incroyablement brillant, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de lui après 1945, il a tout simplement disparu dans les airs. Même McGo ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, expliqua Harry, réfléchissant toujours.

- Donc pas de descendants présents à Poudlard à priori ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, d'une voix plus basse, et Draco dut pencher la tête pour entendre ce que son ami avait à lui dire. A chaque fois qu'il y a eu une attaque…ma cicatrice m'a fait mal, chuchota-t-il, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendait.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, ta cicatrice ne te fait mal que lorsque…s'exclama Draco, visiblement effrayé.

- Je sais bien, répondit avec vigueur Harry. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas rêvé, cette nuit ma cicatrice m'a fait mal, et j'avais peur que cela ne veuille dire qu'une personne avait été attaquée, et apparemment j'avais raison.

- Mais tu-sais-qui ne peut pas être à Poudlard ? murmura son ami serpentard. Tu l'as tué l'année dernière non ?

- J'ai tué Quirrel, le corrigea Harry qui se rembrunit en se rappelant ce souvenir. Mais j'ignore si cela a anéanti Voldemort. Après tout, c'est déjà bien assez bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore mort après tout ce qu'il a subi.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, tout cela est bizarre, tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, proposa Draco, clairement mal à l'aise.

- A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? dit Harry avec un semblant d'irritation. Dumbledore ne me croirait jamais et Remus serait inquiet, et il n'est même pas au courant des événements de l'an passé. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre ».

oOoOoOoO

_Une autre personne a été pétrifiée cette nuit, une personne que pour une fois je ne connais absolument pas. Mais encore une fois la nuit dernière je ne souviens pas de où j'étais ni ce que je faisais. Et même si ce n'est pas moi la personne responsable de ces attaques, il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. Même chez les sorciers, avoir des trous de mémoire de la sorte n'est pas bon signe._

_Je sens que mes amis se font du souci pour moi, ou alors ce n'est qu'une impression. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai tellement peur. J'ai tellement peur d'être la personne qui ait pétrifiée Hermione, les jumeaux, Peter, David, et Eli. Si c'est moi qui ai mis Eli dans cet état, Harry ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et il est puissant, il trouvera les moyens de me faire payer, je le sais._

_Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. J'ai peur que Tom ne soit derrière tout ça. Il me dit que non et m'assure que je n'ai rien fait, mais si il me mentait, et s'il me manipulait ? Je n'ai plus confiance en lui. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse, il faut que je me confie à quelqu'un._

Note de l'auteur : et voilà le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit terminé. Avec du recul, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe tant de choses que cela dedans, l'accent a surtout été mis sur Harry. Enfin bref j'espère que cela vous aura plu, comme promis plus d'informations et la fin des réponses aux reviews seront disponibles sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil), d'ici là, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire  Gros bisoux à tous, bon courage et bonne chance pour les exams, bac…et à bientôt.


	18. Chapter18:the devil wouldn't recognize u

**Chapitre 17 : even the devil wouldn't recognize you.**

Neville se retourna dans son lit, il était agité, et cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de s'endormir, sans succès. Quelque chose le tracassait, et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Un autre élève avait été pétrifié la semaine dernière, et Neville commençait à avoir des soupçons sur la personne qui pouvait être derrière ces attaques. Il avait remarqué le comportement de Ryan depuis le début de l'année, à quel point il avait changé, et puis, il avait conjuré ce serpent lors de son duel contre son frère. Un serpent, quoi de plus serpentard que cet animal ? Les preuves étaient minces, Neville s'en rendait compte, mais cette idée folle ne semblait pouvoir quitter son esprit. Et si c'était Ryan le responsable? Il fallait avouer que l'idée avait une sacrée connotation ironique. Que l'enfant chéri des foules, la star de Poudlard, le vainqueur du mage le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé soit à son tour passé du côté obscur et ne se soit mis à attaquer d'innocents élèves de Poudlard dont le seul tort était de ne pas avoir une ascendance aussi pure que celle des Potter, cela avait du piquant, c'était certain.

Si Neville suspectait Ryan de la sorte, c'était à cause de son comportement plus qu'inhabituel depuis l'été dernier. Neville n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le frère cadet d'Harry, même s'ils avaient tous plus ou moins grandi ensemble. Ryan avait toujours été le chouchou de tous les adultes avec qui il passait beaucoup plus de temps, et Neville et Elisabeth avaient toujours plus ou moins ressenti le fait qu'on accordait plus d'importance à Ryan, à qui on passait tous les caprices, même les plus déraisonnables. Seul Remus échappait à ce mouvement, ainsi que dans une moindre mesure la mère d'Elisabeth, qui bien que chérissant Ryan, montrait un peu plus de fermeté face au petit lion.

Neville n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne de peur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot fini, mais quelque fois il se demandait si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait une erreur en désignant Ryan comme étant le survivant. Aprés tout le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun talent particulier, il était un élève plus que moyen et ne semblait pas être très puissant. Alors que Harry...il parlait fourchelangue, il était le meilleur élève parmi les secondes années sans même avoir à trop travailler, il démontrait d'une puissance incroyable pour quelqu'un de son âge, et c'était tout simplement curieux un tel contraste entre les deux frères. Et cette idée folle lui trottait dans la tête : se pourrait-il que Harry soit le véritable survivant, celui qui ait vaincu Voldemort? L'idée semblait dingue, mais Neville ne pouvait empêcher cette petite voix pleine de sagesse qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Dumbledore de lui murmurer cette idée de temps à autre. Mais la plupart du temps il essayait de ne pas y penser, si cela s'avérait vrai, il n'osait en imaginer les conséquences pour tout le monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit c'était cette même petite voix qui lui soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Ryan, et Neville se promit d'en parler le lendemain matin à son meilleur ami, pour qui il se faisait du souci en ce moment. Depuis qu'Eli était dans le coma, faute de meilleur terme, Harry était renfermé, distant et semblait se plonger dans des lectures personnelles et des entraînements solitaires. La seule qui semblait capable de percer cette carapace était la petite Jenny, qui à chaque fois qu'on la qualifiait de telle, réfutait avec une moue indignée cette référence à sa petite taille en disant que 'ce n'était pas elle qui était petite mais les autres qui étaient trop grands'. Repenser à la serpentarde amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait beaucoup, comme chacun de ses amis, et il pensa qu'il était vraiment très chanceux d'être entouré de la sorte. Il avait deux meilleurs amis qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et des amis très proches. Leur petit groupe était petit à petit devenu incroyablement important à ses yeux. N'ayant pas de frère et soeur, il semblait toujours rechercher la compagnie d'autres enfants, et était d'un naturel très sociable, beaucoup plus que ses deux amis d'enfance. De ce fait il avait des amis dans toutes les maisons, car bizarrement sa proximité avec le suspect numéro un ne gênait absolument personne, ce qu'il personnellement trouvait incompréhensible mais bon.

Ses pensées revinrent sur Jenny et il fronça les sourcils. Ces derniers temps elle semblait assez distraite et triste. Quelque chose semblait lui peser mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait essayé d'aller la voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle avait répondu d'un ton vague qu'elle était fatiguée et stressée par les examens de fin d'année, ce dont il doutait fort. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Jenny était connue c'était pour sa nonchalance perpétuelle pour tout ce qui relevait du domaine académique. Pourtant Merlin savait que si elle s'en était donnée la peine, elle aurait pu figurer dans les premiers, à l'instar de son meilleur ami qui figurait en tête de chaque classe. Tous les deux possédaient une facilité déconcertante pour la magie, c'en était presque irritant. Mais ces derniers temps Jenny n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout, et même Lucas ignorait ce qui la tracassait. Neville se promit d'en parler également à Harry le lendemain matin. Intelligent comme il était, il pourrait trouver une solution à toutes ces questions.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des serpentards, en train de réviser en compagnie de Daphné pour leurs examens de fin d'année quand soudain Sigur revint d'une petite escapade nocturne dans les antres de Poudlard.

- Alors Sigur comment s'est déroulé ta visite du château ? siffla Harry et l'héritière blonde regarda avec fascination l'échange entre son ami et son animal de compagnie. C'était incroyable que Harry puisse parler une autre langue sans même s'en rendre compte, produire des sifflements que personne ne pouvait comprendre sauf lui…et soudain une illumination frappa Daphné.

- Harry, chuchota-t-elle avec agitation, interrompant la discussion qui avait lieu. A quoi ressemblait la voix que tu as entendue dans les couloirs lors des attaques ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il clairement intrigué. C'était une voix normale, assez basse et siffla…il se tut et se frappa le front. Tu crois que j'ai entendu un serpent, et que c'est pour cela que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre ces voix à part moi ?

Daphné hocha la tête avec vigueur, puis se rembrunit presque aussitôt.

- Mais je ne vois pas comment un serpent aurait pu pétrifier des élèves de la sorte ? Je veux dire c'est logique après tout c'est l'emblème de Salazar en personne, mais quel serpent a ce genre de pouvoir ?

- Un basilique, répondit Harry après une courte réflexion. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur eux dans un livre sur les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses. Les regarder dans les yeux peut vous tuer sur le coup, mais si un objet bloque une vue directe on est simplement pétrifié.

- Un basilique, murmura Daphné qui était devenu encore plus blanche. J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais ces bêtes sont monstrueuses ! S'il y en a un à Poudlard…

- On n'est pas sur que ce soit le cas, lui rappela Harry, toujours troublé. Mais c'est une possibilité inquiétante.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller en parler à un professeur ?

- Pas pour l'instant non, répondit Harry d'un ton pensif. Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur les basiliques et voir si tout correspond, et après si je suis sur de moi j'irai voir un professeur. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Rogue en leur racontant quelque chose d'improbable, expliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme et son amie blonde acquiesça de la tête. Sans rajouter un seul mot ils retournèrent à leurs devoirs de potions.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry se rendit dans l'antre de Mme Pince pour chercher des informations sur les basiliques. Alors qu'il était assis à une table, seul et plongé dans un manuel sur les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses qui n'aient jamais existés, quelqu'un vint le tirer de sa réflexion.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, dit d'une voix très basse une serdaigle de première année que Harry ne connaissait que vaguement, et en levant les yeux il reconnut Lune Lovegood, l'air toujours aussi excentrique et doucement folle que la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'encre, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient montés en un chignon lâche qui semblait tenir avec une plume verte et elle portait un collier fait de petits bouts de verre de différentes couleurs. Doucement dingue, l'avait qualifié Elisabeth peu avant d'être pétrifiée et Harry n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. La jeune serdaigle semblait vivre dans son propre monde, un univers fort étrange et incompréhensible. Harry savait que Elisabeth avait noué des liens amicaux avec la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, mais depuis qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, il songea que Luna devait se retrouver seule, et il se sentit quelque peu coupable.

- Comment vas-tu Luna ? demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible, masquant à la perfection son irritation de se voir déranger dans ses recherches.

Luna ne répondit pas mais le regarda d'un air énigmatique, puis elle dit d'une petite voix détachée.

- Tu as trouvé le monstre de serpentard n'est ce pas ? Je pensais au début que c'était un ixopodos, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible, les ixopodos attaquant sans relâche toute personne qu'ils rencontrent, débita-t-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'était des ixopodos. Quelque part il préférait ne pas savoir.

- Je pense avoir une piste, répondit-il avec prudence, et Luna acquiesça d'un hochement de tête presque serein. Elle le regarda sans rien dire pendant deux bonnes minutes, et Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Soudain, il eut l'impression que la première année était beaucoup moins détaché du monde qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Après tout, elle ne devait pas être à serdaigle pour rien.

- Bon, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, finit par dire Luna, se levant de sa chaise. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui dire au revoir. Avant que ses yeux ne se soient replongés dans le vieux livre poussiéreux, Luna fit une remarque qui le perturba grandement.

- Fais très attention à ton amie serpentarde Harry Potter, dit-elle, et elle avait vraiment l'air inquiéte. Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment et elle a besoin qu'on la ramène dans le monde des vivants. Mais sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre quelque chose elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Le serpentard resta quelques secondes éberlué par cette remarque, qui semblait concerner Jenny mais qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. Secouant la tête, il retourna dans son ouvrage.

_**De tous**__** les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un oeuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.**_

_C'est ça, ça ne peut être que ça ! Tous les indices convergent dans cette direction ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hagrid il m'a raconté que quelqu'un avait tué ses coqs, et que en ce moment les araignées fuyaient le château ! Mais par Merlin c'est un basilique ! Il faut absolument aller le dire à un professeur._

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de Métamorphoses en courant presque, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il tomba sur un de ses amis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lucas ? demanda-t-il au jeune gryffondor qui avait l'air nerveux. Lucas se passa la main dans les cheveux et répondit d'une voix basse.

- Je viens voir Jenny, il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose d'important, enfin à toi ou à elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry avec souci. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Lucas regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les écouter.

- Hier soir on a passé la soirée dans ma salle commune et Jenny avait l'air vraiment pas bien, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, j'ai un peu insisté et elle est partie en colère en laissant ses affaires derrière elle, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Quand j'ai voulu allez lui rapporter je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait ceci. Et il tendit un petit cahier noir en direction de Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où son camarade voulait en venir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien j'ai regardé de plus prés et je me suis rendu compte que ce cahier bien qu'ayant l'air très vieux était vierge, mais il y avait des traces à l'intérieur, certaines pages étaient mouillées et j'ai tenté d'écrire à l'intérieur. Et quelqu'un m'a répondu.

- Quelqu'un t'a répondu ? répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Comment ça ? Et qui ?

- Tom Jedusor, et il me répondait comme si nous discutions en face de l'autre, répondit Lucas avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Attends la personne qui t'a répondu était celle qui était suspecté par Dumbledore d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a cinquante ans? demanda Harry qui sentait l'anxiété le gagner et Lucas hocha faiblement de la tête, clairement encore plus nerveux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un journal qui pouvait répondre de la sorte, ce n'était tout simplement pas normal. Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? ajouta-t-il.

- Il m'a dit que Jenny se confiait à lui depuis le début de l'année, et donc il me connaissait bien, répondit le gryffondor. Je lui ai dit que je me faisais du souci pour elle en ce moment, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette, mais il m'a répondu que ce n'était rien. Mais je ne sais pas j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était faux, qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et juste après il a tenté de changer de sujet très rapidement, et ça m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise, termina Lucas.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir le professeur McGonagall, décréta Harry d'un ton ferme. Jenny n'est pas dans son dortoir ni dans sa salle commune et il faut la trouver en vitesse ».

Les deux garçons partirent en direction de la directrice de gryffondor, tout les deux très nerveux. Harry sentait une boule d'angoisse se nicher dans son estomac. _Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si Tom Jedusor est présent à Poudlard à chaque fois que la chambre est ouverte ! Et si c'était Jenny qui…non ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas pu faire cela, elle en est incapable._

_Et que voulait dire Luna ? Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de Jenny ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire la ramener dans le monde des vivants ? J'ai peur._

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un détour qui menait au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, ils entendirent des voix agitées, et reconnurent notamment celle de Dumbledore. Agissant par pur instinct, Harry saisit Lucas par le bras et mit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui sur eux deux. Le plus silencieusement possible ils s'avancèrent vers les professeurs. Ils virent McGonagall, qui avait l'air absolument bouleversée, Dumbledore profondément agité et même Rogue avait l'air livide.

- Que va-t-il se passer Albus ? demanda McGonagall, la voix tremblante.

- J'ai bien peur que Poudlard va devoir fermer ses portes, répondit celui-ci d'une voix très grave et Harry dut retenir un cri d'indignation. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?

- Qui est la victime ? demanda Rogue.

- Colin Creevey, un gryffondor de première année, répondit le directeur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que lui a été tué et pas les autres ? demanda la vice directrice, des larmes dans les yeux. Tous ont été pétrifiés jusque là ! Pourquoi l'héritier a-t-il soudain décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, et alors que Lucas et Harry se regardaient avec horreur, le professeur Chourave arriva en courant de la direction adverse. Elle avait l'air paniquée, et Harry se demanda quelle catastrophe supplémentaire avait bien pu se produire.

- Albus, Albus, cria-t-elle, s'arrêtant pile devant le directeur. Une élève a été enlevée par l'héritier et emmenée dans le chambre des secrets, nous venons de trouver une inscription sur le mur.

Minerva poussa un cri d'horreur et Dumbledore demanda d'une voix inhabituellement tremblante.

- Et qui donc ?

- Une serpentarde de première année. Jenny Derwent, répondit le professeur de botanique. Il est écrit, dit-elle avec une grande hésitation, il est écrit que ses restes reposeront dans la chambre à tout jamais.

Harry sentit Lucas défaillir à côté de lui et il ressentait à peu prés la même chose. Un élève mort, et Jenny ? Hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

- Viens Lucas, ordonna-t-il soudainement, et il ressaisit le gryffondor par la main, le tirant vers la direction opposée des professeurs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Jenny ne peut pas…et Harry crut que le jeune garçon allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Non on va aller la chercher, répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme. Mais tout d'abord, il faut qu'on trouve un fantôme ».

oOoOoOoOoO

Au bout de dix minutes de recherches intensives, les deux garçons finirent par tomber sur Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui sifflotait dans les couloirs, clairement inconscient des derniers événements.

« Nick, cria Harry d'une voix forte, et surpris le fantôme se retourna.

- Que puis-je pour vous jeune Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable. Clairement, il le prenait pour Ryan mais pour une fois Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

- Qui est le fantôme dans le château qui est mort il y a environ cinquante ans lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Mimi Geignarde, répondit Nick avec un ton intrigué. C'est le fantôme des toilettes des filles au second étage, pas de très bonne compagnie j'en ai peur. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent entendu la réponse les deux jeunes sorciers partirent en courant dans cette direction après avoir lancé un vague merci à l'encontre du fantôme.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ? demanda Lucas qui était clairement essoufflé.

- Je pense même qu'elle habite là où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, répondit Harry sans s'arrêter de courir. J'ai entendu parler de Mimi geignarde par mon oncle Remus, il paraît qu'elle ne quitte jamais les toilettes, et il paraîtrait logique qu'elle soit restée à l'endroit où elle est morte.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivés dans les fameux toilettes, qui étaient déserts, à l'exception d'un fantôme grincheux et larmoyant.

- Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? cria-t-elle d'une voix affreusement nasillarde. Vous êtes venus tourmenter Mimi, vous moquer d'elle comme tout le monde ? Vous…

- Du calme Mimi, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix forte et autoritaire. On est simplement venu te poser une question.

Le fantôme fit la moue mais ne répondit rien et Harry posa donc sa question.

- On aurait voulu savoir dans quelles circonstances tu es morte ? demanda-t-il avec le plus de tact possible, mais bizarrement, la question sembla ravir le fantôme.

- Oh eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment mais je me trouvais dans les toilettes en train de pleurer à cause d'Olive Hornby qui s'était encore moqué de moi en cours de potions, quand soudain j'ai entendu un garçon parler dans un langage étrange alors je suis sortie pour lui dire que c'était des toilettes pour filles et qu'il devait partir et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir vue deux grands yeux jaunes, et je suis morte, acheva-t-elle avec un petit gloussement.

- Dans quelle direction as-tu vu les yeux Mimi ? la pressa Harry. C'est très important.

- Là-bas, répondit-elle en montrant du doigt les lavabos, et les garçons se ruèrent dans cette direction.

Mimi avait désignée un évier tout au fond des toilettes. Harry et Lucas s'en rapprochèrent, et au bout de quelques instants le jeune gryffondor clama à Harry.

- Regarde, là il y a un serpent, et Harry aperçut en effet un tout petit serpent gravé sur le robinet.

- Je crois que tu devrais essayer de lui parler en fourchelangue, lui conseilla Lucas, qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Harry acquiesça et fixa les yeux sur le petit serpent vert, essayant d'imaginer qu'il était réel.

- _Ouvre toi_, siffla-t-il en fourchelangue, et comme par magie, le robinet descendit lentement et un tuyau apparut.

- Très bien, dit Harry en se relevant. Lucas tu vas aller prévenir les professeurs pendant que j'essaie de retrouver Jenny. Avec de la chance elle est encore vivante, dit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Tu es fou ? s'exclama Lucas. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas t'accompagner ! C'est ma meilleure amie que je connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans dont on parle là ! Je viens avec toi la chercher que tu le veuilles ou non ! Lucas avait l'air furieux que Harry ait pu faire une telle proposition, et celui-ci leva la main comme pour lui indiquer de se calmer.

- Très bien, tu viens avec moi, mais fais très attention, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va atterrir ».

Et sur ce, les deux jeunes sorciers, terrifiés mais cependant déterminés, rentrèrent dans l'antre de la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard.


	19. Chapter 19:Harry Potter contre Voldemort

**Chapitre 18 : Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort, acte II.**

_Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps semblait peser une tonne. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais c'était humide et il faisait tellement chaud. Elle sentait le sang et une autre odeur désagréable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier._

_La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, était d'avoir essayé de retourner à sa salle commune. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais atteinte. Quelqu'un l'attendait dans les pénombres du couloir menant aux cachots. Une silhouette sombre et effrayante. Une silhouette qu'elle avait cru reconnaître. Mais comment Tom aurait-il pu ?_

_Elle allait mourir, elle le sentait bien. Et ses dernières pensées conscientes furent pour ses amis. Ils allaient tellement lui manquer. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à leur dire. Elle aurait voulu revoir sa mère et Lucas et leur dire qu'elle les aimait. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès d'Elisabeth pour l'avoir pétrifié, auprès d'Harry pour lui avoir causé des ennuis et de la peine. Mais si elle mourrait, plus personne ne serait attaqué, n'est-ce pas ?_

Jenny tomba dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Lucas se laissèrent glisser dans le tuyau qui devait les mener à la chambre des secrets, les mener à leur amie. Le tuyau, qui était suffisamment grand pour permettre à un homme adulte de s'y glisser, était sombre et quelque peu visqueux. Ils y glissèrent pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, et ils ne disaient mot, tout les deux étaient beaucoup trop plongés dans leurs propres peurs. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ? Et s'ils n'en ressortaient pas vivants ? Et si Jenny…

Enfin le tuyau cessa et ils furent brutalement projetés dans un tunnel d'aspect aussi sombre que le tuyau, tout en pierre. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et examinèrent les environs. Les murs étaient en pierre et des sortes de torches y étaient accrochées. Sur les murs étaient gravés des serpents, de diverses formes et diverses tailles et couleurs sombres. Chaque tête de chaque serpent pointait dans la même direction que Harry et Lucas, après s'être silencieusement consultés du regard, empruntèrent.

Le tunnel, tout comme le tuyau, étaient assez sombres, uniquement éclairés par des torches en pierre se trouvant sur les murs. Il était assez long et Lucas supposa qu'ils devaient se trouver bien en dessous des cachots. Il y faisait assez humide et une odeur pestilentielle régnait, mélange de sang et d'une autre odeur qu'il ne parvenait à reconnaître. Plusieurs fois son pied trébucha sur des ossements et même un crâne assez petit. Il ne préféra pas s'y attarder.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, devant une porte en marbre jauni par le temps et l'humidité. Sur la poignée de la porte se trouvaient deux serpents entortillés dont les yeux vert émeraude semblaient fixer les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu leur parles en fourchelangue, indiqua Lucas et Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- _Ouvre-toi_ », siffla-t-il aux deux serpents, se concentrant sur leurs yeux pour pouvoir imaginer parler à des serpents vivants. Les deux serpents sifflèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry et Lucas venaient d'entrer dans la chambre des secrets.

Avec prudence ils entrèrent dans ce qui était une immense pièce, sombrement éclairée. Sur leur gauche se trouvait une immense statue en marbre représentant un homme assez âgé dont la barbe rappelait celle de Dumbledore. De ses petits yeux émanaient une lueur menaçante et il brandissait sa baguette en direction des deux garçons. Harry reconnut aussitôt Salazar Serpentard. Et au pied de la statue se trouvait…

- Jenny, hurla Lucas, courant en direction de sa meilleure amie, Harry sur ses talons. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Elle ne respire presque plus, dit Lucas, relevant des yeux affolés vers le serpentard. Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répondre, quelqu'un les interrompit.

- Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? intervint une voix basse et légèrement moqueuse. Les deux garçons relevèrent les yeux et aperçurent un garçon d'environ 16 ans, portant l'uniforme de Poudlard et une cravate aux couleurs vert et argent. Il était assez grand, et plutôt beau. Ses cheveux noirs lui conféraient un charme mystérieux qui était cependant atténué par la lueur froide et cruelle qui se reflétait dans ses yeux tout aussi noirs. Dés qu'Harry croisa son regard, il sentit sa cicatrice brûler sur son front. C'était moins douloureux que quand il avait rencontré Voldemort l'année dernière, mais c'était très désagréable.

- Reste prés de Jenny, murmura-t-il à l'encontre de Lucas. Il se releva et s'avança vers le jeune sorcier qui devait se trouver à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tom Jedusor je suppose, dit-il d'une voix très froide, serrant sa baguette plus fort dans sa main.

- Et toi tu dois être Harry Potter, répondit Jedusor avec un petit sourire narquois. Et l'autre sang-de-bourbe là-bas c'est Lucas Entwhistle. Comme tu peux le constater j'en sais beaucoup sur vous, Jenny m'a tout raconté depuis le début de l'année. Comment elle avait été répartie à serpentard et que cela lui faisait peur car elle ne voulait pas devenir comme la famille de sa mère, maléfique. Sa rencontre et son amitié avec le frère du survivant. Et vois-tu elle m'en a énormément raconté sur toi et cela m'intéresse énormément.

- Qu'est ce qui vous intéresse ? répliqua Harry, qui essayait de gagner du temps car pour l'instant il n'avait absolument aucun plan pour arrêter Jedusor. Il espérait juste que cela ne tuerait pas Jenny.

- Eh bien j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre comment un simple nourrisson a fait pour vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps vois-tu. Et comment cela se fait-il que ce jeune sorcier en question soit d'une puissance plus que moyenne alors que son frère jumeau, ignoré de sa famille et de ses pairs, méprisé et rejeté par presque tout le monde fasse preuve d'une grande puissance et d'habilités très rares, comme parler aux serpents, tout comme le sorcier qui a été vaincu par son frère. C'est très curieux tu ne trouves pas, conclut-il avec un sourire mauvais, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait et s'en délectait.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? demanda Harry avec mépris. Voldemort n'était pas de votre époque.

- Sais-tu ce que je suis devenu après Poudlard ? demanda Jedusor. Non, s'exclama-t-il devant le haussement d'épaules de Harry. Il prit sa baguette, que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Jenny et commença à tracer dans les airs des lettres brillantes. TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR apparut dans les airs. D'un mouvement de baguette les lettres se mélangèrent pour former : JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

Devant cette vision Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. A nouveau sa cicatrice le démangea. Il plante son regard dans les yeux de Jedusor qui le regardait à présent tel un chasseur qui guettait sa proie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Harry, abasourdi.

- Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. J'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et j'ai laissé derrière moi un journal pour que mon œuvre puisse un jour être perpétuée. Et puis en début d'année, pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans, quelqu'un m'a écrit. Une petit fille nommée Jenny Derwent m'a trouvé Salazar seul sait comment et a commencé à se confier à moi, à me dire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne. Je l'ai écouté, je lui ai répondu avec beaucoup de sympathie. Et elle m'a raconté l'histoire de Voldemort, qui était déjà mon surnom lorsque j'étais étudiant ici. Et le fait qu'elle se confie à moi de cette façon, peu à peu elle a déversé une partie de son âme en moi et j'ai pu me réfugier en elle. Par exemple à vos petites leçons de défense, j'étais là, tapi en elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle se montrait aussi douée, aussi puissante. Je l'ai utilisée pour pouvoir rouvrir la chambre et débarrasser Poudlard de ses éléments impurs. Et plus les attaques survenaient, plus je gagnais en puissance. Et aujourd'hui me voilà, finit-il d'un ton triomphant en relevant les bras. Dans quelques instants elle sera morte et je serai définitivement revenu dans mon enveloppe charnelle, vivant et Lord Voldemort pourra reprendre là où on l'avait arrêté.

- Jamais, cracha Harry avec détermination. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Jedusor qui esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Très bien Potter, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, répondit Tom qui, au grand affolement d'Harry devenait sous ses yeux de plus en plus corporel. Mais quel dommage, avec ton potentiel, la puissance qui sommeille en toi, ton ambition, ta soif de vengeance, tu pourrais te révéler être un allié de poids à mes côtés tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur, mais Harry ne tomba pas dans le piège. S'aligner aux côtés de Voldemort, jamais.

- _Rejoins moi, ô toi créature du plus grand des fondateurs de Poudlard_, siffla Tom, prenant Harry par surprise. Cette ordure appelle le basilique, songea-t-il avec furie, il est le seul qui pourra lui résister et il le sait. Il ne veut même pas se battre, quel lâche.

- Lucas, emmène Jenny loin d'ici, hurla-t-il, se retournant vers son ami, qu'il vit en train d'essayer de ranimer avec frénésie la victime de Tom.

- Jenny ne respire quasiment plus, j'ai tout essayé, cria-t-il en retour, clairement paniqué. Il tenait à moitié Jenny dans ses bras et Harry vit qu'il tremblait violemment, et des larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit garçon de onze ans. Il avait peur, et Harry ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Prends la et amène là à Mme Pomfresh elle saura la guérir, ordonna-t-il en hurlant. Dépêche toi ! Lucas acquiesça faiblement et il entreprit de prendre Jenny dans ses bras. Même si elle n'était pas très lourde, ce n'était pas une tâche aisée pour un enfant. Tant bien que mal il se releva avec elle et ils sortirent de la chambre des secrets.

- A nous deux Tom, déclara Harry en direction de son adversaire qui éclata de rire. C'était un rire glacial, cruel et qui faisait froid dans le dos. Harry trembla mais essaya de cacher sa peur. Il fallait que Lucas puisse sortir Jenny avant que le basilique ne les trouve.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent s'en tirer ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse incrédulité. Dans moins d'une minute la sang-mêlée sera morte et le basilique trouvera le sang-de-bourbe. Ils sont condamnés et tu le sais. Maintenant, je vais t'accorder une dernière chance, ajouta-t-il, s'approchant légèrement de Harry qui resta stoïque. Tu peux te ranger à mes côtés, je te donnerai tout le pouvoir dont tu as jamais rêvé, tu sera un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, tu seras reconnu au-delà de tes espérances les plus folles, après tout c'est bien pour cela que tu as été réparti à Serpentard n'est ce pas ? Tu pourras enfin te venger de ta famille, Jenny m'a raconté la manière dont ils t'ont traités, croire que c'était toi qui ouvrais la chambre ! N'en as-tu pas marre de vivre dans l'ombre, toi qui as tellement de pouvoir, toi qui peux parler le fourchelangue comme tous les plus grands sorciers qui ont existés ! Toi qui pratique déjà la magie noire !

- Hors de question, cria Harry avec rage. Vous êtes l'incarnation même du Mal, vous semez désordre, chaos et malheur sur votre chemin, que ce soit parmi vos ennemis ou vos alliés. Vous ne valez même plus rien, vaincu par un simple bébé d'un an !

- Je suis le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé, hurla Jedusor, le visage déformé par la rage. Et je vais te détruire Harry Potter ! Tu seras ma première victime, celle qui marquera mon retour dans le monde des vivants !

- Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé, cracha Harry avec le plus de mépris possible. Il sentait le basilique gronder dans les murs et pria une nouvelle fois pour que ses deux amis soient déjà sortis. Le basilique se rapprochait, mais il continua de parler, chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ces joutes verbales lui permettaient de se défouler, d'évacuer la rage qui hurlait en lui. C'était Voldemort qui avait pétrifié les jumeaux Weasley, Fisher, Davies et son Elisabeth, c'était lui qui avait tué Creevey et qui avait possédé Jenny pendant un an. Les plus grands sorciers n'ayant jamais existés sont ceux là mêmes qui ont fondés cette école, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, reprit-il avec une singulière note de défi dans la voix. Et vous n'êtes même pas digne de l'héritage de votre ancêtre. C'est pathétique. Je parie que Salazar doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment même.

- Tu vas me payer très cher cette injure, murmura Ton Jedusor et la cicatrice d'Harry lui brûla. Plus qu'une minute ou deux et Voldemort serait revenu à la vie.

Du coin de l'œil Harry entrevit la silhouette du basilique s'avancer, mais alors qu'il allait fuir il entendit un drôle de bruissement dans les airs, comme un vif d'or qui s'élançait vers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas un vif d'or. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire serpentard, le choixpeau était tombé sur sa tête, lâchant au passage un petit objet apparemment tranchant. Harry ôta avec peine le choixpeau et fit tomber une dague. Une dague au manche vert et argent, avec la devise de salazar serpentard gravé sur la lame : _draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _La dague de Salazar, Harry en avait déjà entendu parler. C'était avec elle que Serpentard avait tué Axoramos, un sorcier des Ténèbres qui avait tenté d'attaquer Poudlard peu de temps après sa fondation. Une arme extrêmement puissante. Harry la saisit à pleine main, le courage l'envahit alors et baissant les yeux vers le choixpeau, il aurait pu juré que celui-ci lui avait fait un clin d'œil et avait pointé dans la direction opposé d'Harry.

- C'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie ? se moqua Jedusor, ne masquant pas ses rires. Un vieux choixpeau tout rabougri, ouh, j'ai peur Potter.

- Qui a dit que c'était Dumbledore qui m'aidait ? coupa d'une voix glaciale Harry, regardant dans la direction que le choixpeau semblait lui avoir indiqué. Il repéra alors, prés de la statue de Salazar, par terre, le petit cahier noir. Un coup d'œil à la version plus jeune de Voldemort et Harry comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Et c'était tant mieux, le basilique était à deux doigts d'entrer dans la chambre.

Harry courut alors jusqu'à la statue, alors que Jedusor lui criait de revenir et de faire face à la mort mais il était trop concentré sur la tâche à accomplir pour pouvoir entendre ou même comprendre ses paroles. La solution était évidente. Le voldemort version jeune venait du journal, le petit cahier était visiblement la source de ses pouvoirs. Tant qu'il n'était pas encore revenu complètement, détruire le journal suffirait à le détruire physiquement. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes. Il attrapa le journal et dérapa par terre. D'un geste ferme et brusque il transperça le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor de la bague de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. En se retournant, il vit que son plan avait marché. Un hurlement strident résonna dans l'air et la silhouette de Voldemort se consuma dans des flammes. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se reposer.

Le basilique s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre.

Harry se releva, le choixpeau vola aussitôt vers lui et Harry le prit, y enfouissant le journal et la dague, il l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il voyait à peine, mais avec un basilique au regard meurtrier juste derrière cette solution n'était pas si stupide.

Il courut. Il courut à en perdre haleine, le basilique rampait derrière lui et Harry, sachant que la sortie de la chambre était encore loin, savait que le gigantesque serpent ne tarderait pas à l'attraper. Il avait peut-être les yeux protégés par le choixpeau, mais le serpent avait également des crochets venimeux et Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à faire leur connaissance.

_Comment est-ce qu'on le tue déjà ? Je doute qu'un reducto fasse l'affaire sur un truc de cette taille ! _chercha Harry avec frénésie, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde de courir. Il constata avec soulagement que Lucas et Jenny étaient hors de vue. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils étaient à l'abri, plus loin. _Que disait le livre déjà ? Le chant du coq lui est fatal, si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles. Oui mais il n'y a pas de coq ici ! Ok, pas de panique j'ai appris à transfigurer une pierre en animal il y a quelques mois, je dois être capable de faire apparaître un coq et de le faire hurler jusqu'à en faire crever cette satanée bestiole ! Une pierre assez grosse, oui voila !_

Harry saisit en passant une pierre assez large. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il avait rangée un peu plus tôt dans sa poche. Se concentrant autant qu'il pouvait il lança l'incantation et eut du succès à la deuxième tentative. Un coq de taille respectable apparut dans ses mains. Le coq, probablement effrayé par cet environnement particulièrement inhospitalier se mit à chanter de tout son cœur et ce chant emplit Harry d'espoir et de soulagement. Et presque aussitôt, le basilique derrière lui poussa un grognement atroce et s'effondra par terre, faisant trembler les environs avec une grande vigueur. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à courir jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre des secrets. Environ quarante minutes plus tard il était revenu dans les toilettes pour filles du second étage. Epuisé, recouvert de poussière et de plumes de coq, il s'effondra contre le mur, en nage. Il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes, même pas Mimi Geignarde. Le choixpeau se souleva de la tête d'Harry, non sans avoir prononcé quelques paroles à celui-ci.

_Beau travail Mr Potter, vous êtes un réel crédit à la maison de Salazar Serpentard et pour Poudlard. Probablement le meilleur élève que l'on aura vu ici depuis Tom Jedusor lui-même. De grandes choses vous attendent Mr Potter, continuez sur cette voie._

Et sur ces derniers mots, le choixpeau s'en alla. Mais Harry constata qu'il avait laissé la dague derrière lui. Sans aucune hésitation il l'enfouit dans sa poche. Il verrait plus tard s'il la rendait à Dumbledore ou non.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes de répit pour souffler. Puis, il se redressa et sortit des toilettes, direction l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Jenny et Lucas. Normalement son amie devait être vivante, mais et si quelque chose avait mal tourné.

Alors qu'il était à peine sortie de l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, le pas tremblant et mal assuré, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille.

« Pas si vite Mr Potter, je crois que j'ai un petit sort à performer sur vous tout d'abord ».


	20. retour dans le monde des vivants

**Chapitre 19 : retour dans le monde des vivants.**

_Que me veux ce crétin de professeur ? Est-ce qu'il ne voit pas que je suis en nage, recouvert de poussière et que peut-être je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme ? Et attends minute papillon qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par 'j'ai un sort à performer ?'._

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? cria Harry d'une voix dure, se retournant vers son professeur abhorré. Celui-ci pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Et où sont Jenny et Lucas ? demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il espérait voir ces deux amis.

- Du calme Potter, répondit Lockhlart, ses yeux animés d'une lueur froide et cruelle, en complète contradiction avec le faux sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. Vos amis sont à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Je les ai surpris sur le chemin, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que vous étiez encore dans la chambre des secrets, à combattre la personne qui avait attaqué tous ces élèves, un certain Tom à ce que j'ai compris. Et comme un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que je suis, il redressa le torse en prononçant ces mots, je suis venu à votre rescousse. Mais il pointa sa baguette un peu plus fixement sur Harry et la lueur mauvaise qui animait ses yeux ne rassurait pas notre héros.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? répéta Harry d'une voix plus forte. Vous devriez être heureux, l'héritier de Serpentard est hors d'état de nuire désormais !

- Exactement jeune Potter, mais voyez-vous je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser retirer toute gloire résultant de cet exploit, expliqua Lockhlart de la même voix que celle qu'on utilise pour raisonner un enfant qui fait un caprice. Croyez-le ou non la réalité est tout autre que ce que l'on peut lire dans mes livres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment accompli tous ces exploits. Le seul sortilège que je maîtrise complètement est le sortilège d'oubliettes, très pratique pour m'approprier les actes des autres, moins fortunés que moi en ce qui concerne leur aspect physique. Qui voudrait entendre parler d'un sorcier qui a combattu un vampire mais qui est affublé d'un faciès absolument horrible, ou d'une sorcière ayant la beauté d'une gargouille qui aurait sauvé des enfants d'un vampire ? Personne n'est ce pas. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai l'intention de m'approprier vos actions de ce soir, mais rassurez-vous, vous ne sentirez rien, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire maléfique à l'encontre d'Harry qui avait envie de vomir. Littéralement. D'abord son frère qui lui volait ses faits d'armes, et maintenant ce blondinet incapable et impuissant ? Hors de question. Harry, malgré l'épuisement à la fois magique et physique, leva sa baguette en direction de son professeur qui ricana.

- _Stupéfix_, cria Lockhlart en direction d'Harry qui réussit de justesse à l'esquiver avec un protego suffisamment puissant pour durer quelques instants. Mais il se sentait faiblir. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un interrompit cette charmante petite scène.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Gilderoy, Harry ? cria une femme, qui avait l'air passablement énervée. Relâchant son attention, Harry constata que son professeur de Métamorphoses était là, ainsi que son propre directeur de maison qui fixait Lockhlart d'un air meurtrier. Soudain, Harry sentit une présence dans son crâne, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer de force dans son âme. Ce n'était pas douloureux à proprement parler, mais passablement inconfortable. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Minerva je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. Je viens de trouver le jeune Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre des secrets, débita à toute vitesse le blondinet qui semblait un tantinet nerveux. Je suis heureux de vous dire que j'ai neutralisé le monstre qui habitait cette chambre, mais alors que j'en sortais j'ai vu le jeune Harry ici présent, et j'ai la malheureuse impression qu'il avait l'intention de m'attaquer et me neutraliser afin de pouvoir clamer être celui qui avait sauvé Mlle Derwent. Ce n'est pas une surprise quand l'on connaît son passé en la matière, l'incident avec le troll nous a déjà prouvé son caractère menteur et malhonnête, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur et Harry eut envie de l'étrangler. A mains nues.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre et de récuser ces odieuses accusations, quelqu'un vint à sa rescousse. Quelqu'un d'inattendu.

- Il ment Minerva, affirma d'un ton sec et colérique Severus Rogue. Je viens de performerde la légilimentie, et oui je sais c'est interdit sur les élèves, la coupa-t-il d'un geste de la main impatient, et ce n'est pas Gilderoy, il prononça ce nom avec une pointe de mépris flagrante, qui a sauvé Jenny Derwent mais Harry ici présent en compagnie d'Entwhistle. Lockhlart avait l'intention de lui lancer un oubliette afin de pouvoir clamer que c'était lui le héros de l'histoire, oubliant au passage que deux autres élèves pouvaient prétendre le contraire.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire cet ancien mangemort Minerva, voyons, se défendit Lockhlart avec un sourire qui faisait habituellement craquer toutes les sorcières entre 12 et 112 ans, mais Minerva était de pierre et d'un geste sec, elle ordonna à tous de la suivre en direction de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient non seulement les élèves mais également le professeur Dumbledore.

Tous furent extrêmement silencieux sur le chemin. Lockhlart était probablement en train de se préparer une défense, songea Harry avec dégoût. _Encore heureux que Rogue était là, sinon personne ne m'aurait jamais cru face à lui. _

L'agitation régnait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie d'ordinaire si ordonnée, si calme sous le contrôle quelque peu tyrannique de Mme Pomfresh. Harry vit que cette dernière était au chevet de Jenny, elle essayait plusieurs sorts, remuait des flacons dans tous les coins. Le professeur Chourave s'affairait et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la pièce principale qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie et la pièce du fond où se trouvait tous les élèves pétrifiés. _Ça y est, les mandragores sont prêtes ! Elisabeth va se réveiller_.

Le professeur Dumbledore était en train de parler avec Lucas qui s'agitait et faisait des grands signes de la main. Il avait l'air exténué, son visage enfantin était couvert de poussière et de suie, des mèches brunes retombaient sur son visage et il ne cessait de les repousser en arrière, en vain, ses cheveux étaient presque aussi indisciplinés que ceux d'Harry. Et survolant la scène, paisiblement, le phénix de Dumbledore que Harry avait déjà aperçu le jour où il était venu déposer la pierre philosophale dans le bureau du directeur, un magnifique oiseau aux plumes rouges et or qui était en train de planer. Incapable de détacher le regard, Harry contempla la puissante créature magique, qui baissa soudainement ses yeux vers le jeune sorcier, qui se sentit très humble soudainement. Mais le phénix baissa la tête en sa direction, si subrepticement qu'Harry pensa pendant un court instant avoir rêvé. Mais en voyant le regard que Dumbledore lui lança, regard qui s'était tout d'abord posé sur son animal, Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le phénix l'avait reconnu, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentit beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup moins épuisé.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? demanda le directeur après avoir détourné son regard d'Harry.

- Professeur Dumbledore j'ai trouvé Gilderoy et Harry en train de se battre, Gilderoy clame que c'est parce que Harry avait l'intention de lui voler la vedette et de clamer que c'était lui qui a détruit le monstre habitant la chambre des secrets, expliqua Minerva, qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, n'avait plus l'air aussi strict. Des mèches s'éparpillaient hors de son chignon, ses mains tremblaient et son visage était tout rouge.

- Et Mr Potter dit la vérité je vous l'assure, clama d'une voix forte Rogue, s'avançant d'un pas en direction de Dumbledore, ne donnant pas la moindre chance à Lockhlart d'exposer sa version des faits.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en insistant bien sur le mot vue, et Harry se promit qu'il allait rechercher ce qu'était la légilimentie. Cela avait l'air très utile.

- Oui professeur, affirma Rogue sans sourciller, et Dumbledore jeta un regard indéchiffrable sur Harry. Une fois de plus celui-ci se senti envahi, comme une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus inconfortable, presque douloureux. C'était comme si une baguette invisible repoussait les souvenirs se trouvant en surface pour chercher quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Puis, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, la connexion cessa.

- Gilderoy veuillez rassembler vos affaires et quitter ce château immédiatement, ordonna Dumbledore. Si vous partez sans faire d'esclandres, je ne laisserai pas transparaître aux journaux que vous n'êtes qu'un usurpateur.

- Mais je…tenta de protester Lockhlart.

- Dehors, cria Dumbledore, et pour une des rare fois de sa vie Lockhlart eut le bon sens de voir où se trouvait son intérêt.

Harry se sentit enfin soulagé. Une partie de lui n'avait cessé de croire que malgré le professeur Rogue à ses côtés, jamais Dumbledore ne le croirait. Et si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas, alors personne ne le croirait, pas même le professeur McGonagall, qui suivait toujours aveuglement son mentor. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Lucas qui se trouvait au chevet de Jenny.

La petite fille était allongée dans un lit, elle était aussi pâle que les draps sur lesquels elle se trouvait. Elle ne semblait même plus respirer. Ses yeux noisettes habituellement si plein de vie, si joyeux étaient ternes, vides, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette vue.

- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée à l'irascible matrone, qui s'était adoucie devant cette scène.

- Elle se trouve dans le coma pour l'instant, elle a perdu presque toutes ses réserves magiques, expliqua d'une voix douce l'infirmière, qui continuait à administrer à la petite serpentarde différentes potions. Mais elle s'en sortira, simplement il va lui falloir du temps, et énormément de repos et de traitements.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais s'installa aux côtés de Lucas, qui pleurait doucement, ne cessant de tenir la main de Jenny. Harry reconnaissait ce geste désespéré, il lui avait été familier ces derniers mois quand il voyait Elisabeth.

_Comment est-ce que Jenny a pu rentrer en possession de ce journal ? Elle est si innocente, si pure, ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Comment a-t-elle pu être possédée par Voldemort ?_

Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Jenny. A Fleury et Bott il y avait bientôt un an. Sa mère avait lancé ce sort à Malfoy et Nott senior avant de sortir du magasin en furie, la petite Jenny tenant son chaudron plein de livres sur les talons, l'air effrayée et colérique en même temps. Puis il l'avait revu dans ce compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il avait été intrigué car il s'était alors souvenu avec vigueur de la scène du magasin de livres, il avait voulu en savoir plus.

Il l'avait vu avec ce garçon dont elle semblait si proche. Cela sautait aux yeux de quiconque les regardait. Il y avait cette connivence entre eux, ces sourires, ces regards, il les connaissait c'était ce qu'il partageait avec Elisabeth. Et ils étaient tous devenus amis. Mais même si les deux élèves de premières années s'étaient intégrés à leur groupe, ce lien si particulier était resté entre eux. C'était pour cela qu'Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que Lucas pouvait ressentir, et c'est pour cela qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire, aucun mot ne l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Ils restèrent à la contempler pendant quelques minutes encore, ils avaient complètement oublié que d'autres adultes se trouvaient également dans la pièce, et que peut-être ils auraient voulu un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui s'était passé dans les profondeurs cachées de Poudlard.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons vous demander de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? demanda brusquement Dumbledore aux deux garçons, d'un ton bienveillant, mais néanmoins ferme. A regret Harry détourna les yeux de Jenny et se retourna vers les trois professeurs. D'une voix lasse et dénuée de sentiments il entreprit alors de leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer, les déductions de Daphné, ses recherches à la bibliothèque, le journal que Lucas avait découvert et leur décision commune d'aller sauver Jenny, le journal de Tom Jedusor et le fait que celui-ci n'était nul autre que Lord Voldemort, cette révélation arracha d'ailleurs un petit cri d'horreur à la directrice des gryffondors et une moue abasourdie au professeur de Potions, puis le choixpeau qui était venu à son secours, lui qui avait transpercé le journal et enfin sa métamorphose de la pierre en un coq afin de tuer le basilique. En entendant cela McGonagall redressa la tête et eut l'air particulièrement fière. Harry aurait été prêt à parier qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à combien de points elle donnerait à Harry pour ce travail bien fait.

- Je vois, finit par répondre Dumbledore d'un ton pensif. Et est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont Mlle Derwent a eu ce journal entre les mains ?

- Pas la moindre, avoua Harry. Même Lucas ignorait qu'elle écrivait dans ce journal. Mais professeur c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un journal qui peut agir de la sorte, comment cela est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il avec une grande curiosité.

- De la magie noire Harry, répondit le directeur avec lassitude. De la magie noire dans la plus immonde de ses formes.

Alors que Dumbledore allait ajouter quelque chose, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand et un personnage de haute taille, aux cheveux d'un blond presque pâle fit son entrée. Il était suivi d'un petit elfe qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt.

Et le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

- Que faites vous encore ici Dumbledore ? demanda Lucius Malfoy d'un ton hautain et surpris. Le conseil des gouverneurs vous a suspendu de vos fonctions il y a plus d'une heure lorsque nous avons appris ce…regrettable incident, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

- Il se trouve cher Lucius que en ce laps de temps le coupable a été identifié et mis hors d'état de nuire, répondit fort élégamment le vieux sorcier.

- Vraiment, dit Lucius, relevant un sourcil. Et qui est-ce ?

- Vous le savez pertinemment, répondit Harry en se relevant. Il se tenait droit et fier, il jeta un coup d'œil à Dobby qui avait l'air de vouloir se réfugier dans un trou de souris. C'est votre ancien maître qui a ouvert la chambre cette année, par le biais d'une élève qu'il possédait.

- Petit insolent, siffla Malfoy Senior. Vous n'avez aucun droit de proférer ces accusations, et de toute façon c'est parfaitement ridicule, le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu par votre frère il y a plus de dix ans, vous devez vraiment avoir le cerveau dérangé.

- Il ne l'a pas possédé de manière directe, mais à travers ce journal que vous avez donné à Jenny, probablement lors de votre entrevue à Fleury et Bott l'été dernier, rétorqua Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, cracha Lucius, qui cependant avait légèrement pâli. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Et, faisant virevolter sa cape de velours noir il sortir de la pièce sans même dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Harry le regarda partir d'un air dur, mais presque immédiatement ses pensées se portèrent sur le petit elfe. Ainsi Dobby était l'elfe de Draco. Si seulement il en avait parlé à son ami plus tôt il aurait pu avoir la solution beaucoup plus tôt !

Soudain il eut une idée pour jouer un bon tour à Lucius Malfoy. Il ôta en vitesse son t-shirt tout sale et à moitié déchiré et sortit de l'infirmerie en vitesse. Heureusement, le maître et son elfe n'étaient pas partis bien loin.

- Lucius vous avez oublié quelque chose ! lança-t-il d'un ton taquin. Surpris, Malfoy se retourna et avant d'avoir pu dire Salazar il attrapa en plein vol le t-shirt qu'Harry lui avait lancé dans sa direction.

- Mais qu'est ce que…dit-il d'un ton à moitié dégoûté. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta le t-shirt.

Et quelqu'un l'attrapa.

- Dobby est libre ! cria le petit elfe, les larmes aux yeux. Dobby est enfin libre et c'est grâce à Harry Potter. Oh Dobby est à son service maintenant ! Dobby est tellement reconnaissant !

Lucius poussa un petit cri de rage mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit une femme vint interrompre cette petite entrevue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lucius ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Une femme grande et brune se tenait devant eux. Ses yeux verts semblaient crier de rage. Elle avait de grandes cernes mais restait incroyablement jolie. Elle avait de la prestance et Harry soupçonna qu'elle devait venir d'une famille de sang purs de haut rang. Tout en elle était distingué, racé.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Morgana, l'accueillit Lucius avec un petit ricanement. Tu es venu voir ta fille je suppose ? Apparemment elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment, dit-il avec un sourire plein de cruauté.

Harry reconnut alors la femme qu'il avait vu à Fleury et Bott. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle avait l'air plus vieille de cent ans et la rage déformait son magnifique visage.

- Je sais que toi et Mordred êtes derrière tout ça, siffla-t-elle. Et crois-moi je finirai par le prouver et vous me le paierez très cher. Vous avez de la chance que ma fille soit en vie car sinon, je jure sur Merlin que je n'aurai eu de répit avant de vous avoir tué, personnellement. Tu n'as pas oublié Lucius à quel point je suis une excellente combattante peut-être.

- Je n'ai pas oublié traîtresse, cracha Lucius avec mépris. Mais toutes ces années passés chez les moldus a du dégénéré ton sang et tes capacités. Tu as même épousé l'un des leurs ! Tu es une honte pour la noble famille Nott !

- Lucius je te conseille de partir d'ici avant que je ne te lance un sort de mon cru qui te fera tellement mal que tu regrettera les bon vieux crucio de Voldy, répliqua-t-elle avec une grimace cruelle. Lucius déglutit en la voyant sortir sa baguette puis, après un dernier regard mauvais lancé à Harry il partit.

Morgana poussa un soupir de lassitude et Harry eut la nette impression qu'elle tentait de ne pas pleurer. Puis, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Tu es Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et elle continua. Ma petite Jenny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cette année, tu as l'air d'être un sorcier pas comme les autres apparemment.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que la mère de Jenny, et donc in extenso celle-ci faisaient partie de la famille Nott ?

- Oui tu as bien compris, répondit Morgana comme si elle avait lu dans ces pensées. Ou plus vraisemblablement elle avait du le lire sur son visage. Mordred Nott, le père de ton condisciple Théodore Nott est mon frère, et donc Jenny et Théo sont cousins. J'ai été renié de ma famille lorsque après Poudlard j'ai épousé le père de Jenny qui était un né de moldu, gryffondor qui plus est.

- Je pensais que le père de Jenny était moldu ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Il l'était, répondit Morgana, et une fois de plus Harry eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il a été assassiné pendant que j'étais enceinte de ma fille par un groupe de Mangemorts. Je me suis remarié des années plus tard au beau-père de Jenny, qui est moldu lui et que Jenny appelle son père, même si ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-elle.

- Pardonnez moi je l'ignorais, s'excusa-t-il, baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Jenny ne parle de cela à personne. Je crois que même Lucas n'est pas au courant, c'est pour dire, le rassura-t-elle. Et maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve ma fille ? ».

oOoOoOoO

Lucas fixait Jenny sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa meilleure amie était là, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Qu'elle était la personne responsable de toutes ces attaques, responsable de la mort d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Bien sur ce n'était pas réellement elle, mais la connaissant comme il la connaissait, il savait pertinemment qu'à son réveil, elle allait rejeter la faute sur elle et ne se remettrait probablement jamais de la culpabilité.

Et lui non plus ne se pardonnerait pas de ne rien avoir vu venir. Il était pourtant la personne la plus proche d'elle, celle qui la connaissait le mieux, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait eu la moindre idée. Bien sur il avait remarqué qu'elle était souvent très fatiguée, qu'elle semblait parfois assez lointaine, distante. Et il avait remarqué vers la fin de l'année qu'elle avait l'air anxieuse, triste et presque désarmée. Il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle allait bien mais il n'avait jamais insisté quand elle lui disait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était juste fatiguée.

_Je suis vraiment un ami lamentable, je n'ai même pas été capable de l'aider, et si Harry n'avait pas été là, en ce moment même elle reposerait morte dans la chambre des secrets. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé moi je n'ai absolument rien fait._

_Et qu'aurait-il fait si elle n'avait pas survécu ? C'était elle sa meilleure amie, la seule vraie amie qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Hormis ses parents elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. C'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie, il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cet été, le meilleur de sa vie._

_Le soleil brillait au dehors et Lucas était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, des céréales avec du jus d'orange. Il se dépêchait car il voulait rejoindre des copains à la piscine municipale. Sa mère était en train de préparer des pancakes à son père qui lisait le journal. Puis, le courrier arriva et sa mère partit le chercher._

_« Lucas il y a une lettre pour toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire à son fils cadet. Celui-ci prit avec nonchalance la lettre, pensant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, probablement rien d'important._

_Il ouvrit la lettre et tout d'abord il crut à une blague. Il crut à une blague car tout le monde savait que la magie n'existait pas, que c'était des contes pour les enfants. Et puis il avait relu avec plus d'attention le nom de l'école et quelque chose avait fait tilt dans son esprit._

_L'école de sorcellerie en question s'appelait Poudlard. Le nom de l'école où allait étudier Jenny. Son amie lui avait vaguement parlé d'une école privée et sélecte en Ecosse où toute sa famille avait été, et où elle était obligée d'aller. Mais elle n'avait jamais fourni plus de détails et Lucas avait été triste de penser qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble. En plus l'école de Jenny c'était un internat et il ne la reverrait que pendant les vacances. Et c'était évident qu'elle se ferait de nouveaux amis et l'oublierait très vite. Lui au contraire savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais._

_Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents mais avait juste marmonné qu'il allait chez Jenny qui habitait tout prés de chez lui. Il sortit de chez lui et courut jusqu'à chez son amie qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la fin des cours, un mois plus tôt. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague ? L'esprit carré, scientifique de Lucas ne pouvait pas croire que de tels choses existent et préférait s'accrocher à la pensée que c'était une farce que lui jouait Jenny. Mas une petite partie de lui…_

_Il sonna à la porte des Derwent et ce fut le père de Jenny qui vint lui ouvrir. D'un grand sourire il lui indiqua d'entrer. Lucas pouvait entendre Jenny et sa mère parler avec excitation, le même mot était sans cesse répété, Poudlard, Poudlard._

_Il entra dans la cuisine et Jenny le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Sans un mot il leva la lettre qu'il avait reçu au matin et vit alors le plus magnifique des sourires s'étendre sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureuse de toute sa vie._

_- Oh mon dieu toi aussi tu es un sorcier ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de la voir arriver elle s'était ruée dans ses bras, riant et s'agitant. Avec maladresse il la serra à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'un tel contact de la sorte avait lieu entre eux deux, et c'était plutôt agréable. Petit à petit il se laissa contaminer par son bonne humeur et rit avec elle. Instinctivement il sut que quoi qu'il __puisse__ se passer, tout irait bien, tant qu'il serait à deux._

_- Alors ce n'est pas une blague ? demanda-t-il timidement une fois qu'elle fut sortie de ses bras. C'est pour de vrai ?_

_- Bien sur que c'est pour de vrai, s'exclama Jenny, le tapotant sur le bras avec candeur et affection. Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers, mais j'ignorais complètement que tu en étais un !_

_- Tu le savais que tu étais une sorcière ?_

_- Oui parce que maman en est une, alors que papa non, c'est un moldu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine perplexe du petit garçon, je vais tout t'apprendre sur le monde magique, tu verras ! »_

Et Jenny avait tenu sa promesse. Durant les semaines qui suivirent les deux enfants passèrent toutes leurs journées ensemble et Jenny fit découvrir à son meilleur ami le monde magique. Elle lui expliqua le Quidditch, Poudlard, l'histoire du monde sorcier (tout les deux adoraient l'histoire), les jeux sorciers, les confiseries, elle lui fit visiter le chemin de traverse mais également pré-au-lard où une amie de sa mère habitait.

Cela avait été le meilleur été de sa vie, pas seulement parce qu'il avait pu découvrir le monde sorcier, mais surtout parce qu'il avait pu se rapprocher de Jenny. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, depuis l'école primaire, ils avaient été très amis, partageant plein de points communs, de passions communes, mais c'était véritablement cet été qui les avait rapproché à un point où Lucas se rendait maintenant compte qu'il était devenu complètement dépendant d'elle. Même pendant les vacances de Noël ils s'étaient vus tous les jours.

Lucas poussa un petit soupir de lassitude et repoussa ses mèches brunes en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur année à Poudlard se déroulerait de cette manière. Tout d'abord il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent être répartis dans des maisons différentes, eux qui avaient toujours été dans les mêmes classes. Il avait été triste au début, il avait eu peur que cela ne les sépare mais il avait très vite été détrompé. Ils avaient quand même certains cours en commun, ils mangeaient ensemble à la table des Serpentards et surtout ils avaient les mêmes amis, et passaient donc tout leur temps libre ensemble. Et Lucas avait adoré cette année, jusqu'à son dénouement dramatique.

- Réveille toi Jenny s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la petite fille. Réveille toi…

oOoOoOoO

- Qu'allez vous faire à propos de ma fille ? demanda Morgana Derwent au directeur de Poudlard qui la regardait avec tristesse.

- Elle ne sera pas exclue loin de moi cette idée, la rassura-t-il. Votre fille a été une victime innocente d'une personne qui a réussi à corrompre bon nombre de sorciers bien plus expérimentés qu'elle dans le passé. Elle est tout autant une victime que tous les élèves pétrifiés et Mr Creevey.

- Sauf votre respect professeur Dumbledore, intervint alors Rogue. Vous savez pertinemment que de par le fait qu'un élève est mort de ces attaques, cela conjugué au fait que Mlle Derwent soit une serpentarde, les autres élèves ne vont pas lui faire de cadeaux et cela va la poursuivre je le crains durant toute sa scolarité.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que les autres élèves devaient être mis au courant Severus, répondit calmement Dumbledore, mais Harry aurait juré voir un éclair malicieux briller dans ses yeux bleus. Si Mr Potter ici présent consent à garder le secret sur ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la chambre il n'y a aucune raison pour que les élèves sachent que Mlle Derwent est en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Sur ce, tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry, mais celui-ci ne vit que les yeux verts de la mère de Jenny, épuisés, tristes et remplis de colère. Bien sur qu'il protégerait Jenny, et s'il fallait garder secret, il le ferait tout naturellement. Mais il ne pouvait s'ôter l'impression que Dumbledore avait l'air particulièrement heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

_Et voilà, encore une fois je suis réduit à l'ombre et au secret. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Jenny je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant. Mais elle est mon amie je n'ai pas le choix._

- Bien sur que je ne dirai rien, dit-il, fixant Morgana dans les yeux, et celle-ci eut aussitôt l'air profondément soulagée. Harry détourna le visage et croisa le regard de Dumbledore, qui avait l'air lui, impossible de se méprendre, triomphant. Et Harry vit que Rogue avait également remarqué ce détail et regardait maintenant le directeur avec surprise.

- Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est résolu peut-être devrions-nous laisser Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de tout le monde ? proposa Dumbledore. Harry, je pense que l'infirmière veut te garder en observation après la soirée que tu viens de passer. Et effectivement Mme Pomfresh surgit aussitôt aux côtés d'Harry et s'empressa, malgré ses protestations, de lui faire avaler diverses potions au goût infâme. Très vite il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.

oOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla un certain laps de temps plus tard en entendant des exclamations, des bruits de provenance inconnue. Un vague brouhaha lui parvenait et il esquissa une grimace intérieure de fatigue. Il aurait bien voulu rester dormir plusieurs heures encore, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte hier, mais sa petite aventure dans la chambre des secrets l'avait épuisé.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et mauvaise grâce et entrevit les causes de ces bruits et agitations. Une marée de rouquins semblait avoir envahi l'infirmerie. Les Weasley, comprit-il, probablement venu voir les jumeaux qui devaient être réveillés. Et s'ils étaient réveillés…

- Elisabeth ! cria-t-il en sortant de son lit, réveillant au passage Lucas qui s'était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête sur le lit de Jenny. Morgana était toujours là, au chevet de sa fille de l'autre côté du lit. Elle esquissa un petit sourire compréhensif à Harry qui regarda tout autour de lui pour voir si son amie se trouvait là.

- Mr Potter qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? le réprimanda l'infirmière, sortant de la pièce du fond où étaient rentrés tous les Weasley. Mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et se hâta lui aussi dans cette direction.

Il entra dans la pièce où il était venu quasiment tous les jours ces six derniers mois. L'agitation, la bonne humeur et les rires régnaient. Harry vit chacun des élèves qui avait été pétrifiés réunis avec leurs familles. Et au fond de la pièce, assisse délicatement sur son lit, entouré par sa famille, les Potter et les Londubat, Elisabeth Black mangeait ce qui semblait être un yaourt. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés et elle avait l'air irréellement calme. Elle écoutait son père qui était assis sur son lit et passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée, et que désormais tout allait bien se passer. Tous avaient l'air heureux, la parfaite petite famille, et Harry se sentit exclu. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. C'était comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules, comme si les choses avaient été remises dans leur ordre naturel.

Puis Neville se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. Un immense sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

- Harry ça y est elle est réveillé, cria-t-il un peu inutilement. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Harry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Elisabeth. Mais son attention se reporta sur Neville quand celui-ci, une fois qu'il fut tout prés de lui et hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes lui murmura.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui a arrêté l'héritier de serpentard n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec agitation.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Qui est-ce ? ajouta Nev avec colère.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, expliqua Harry d'une voix basse. Je vous le raconterai plus tard quand on sera seul.

- Alors Potter on m'ignore ? lança une voix sarcastique. Ça fait pourtant six mois que tu ne m'as pas vu tu devrais être en train de te jeter à mes pieds, cela a du être atroce pour toi de ne pas pouvoir contempler ma merveilleuse personne, entendre toute les choses intelligentes que j'ai à dire, mes remarques spirituelles et tout le reste. Vraiment je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu survivre tout ce temps sans moi, à ta place moi je me serais suicidé sous le coup du désespoir ! conclut-elle d'un ton dramatique. Harry éclata aussitôt de rire, mais c'était un rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Sans demander leurs restes, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur meilleure amie qui affichait un sourire heureux et la prirent dans leurs bras. Enfin le trio d'or était réuni.

- Si tu refais un coup pareil je te jure que je te tue moi-même, lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille. Tu m'entends Black plus jamais ! la menaça-t-il.

- J'essaierai d'être sage promis, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille. Puis tous les trois se séparèrent. Harry constata qu'aucun des parents n'avait l'air heureux de le voir.

- Et comment va Jenny ? demanda Elisabeth d'un ton innocent. Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe, la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle savait, qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité. Comment est-ce possible ? songea-t-il.

- Elle est encore dans le coma, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais selon Mme Pomfresh elle va s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles.

- Vous parlez de la petite fille qui a été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets ? demanda Evana en frissonnant. Pauvre gamine, c'est un miracle qu'elle en soit ressortie vivante.

- Encore heureux que Dumbledore ait réussi à sauver cette enfant à temps, fit remarquer Lily Evans, dont la main reposait affectueusement sur l'épaule de son fils et Harry devant ce spectacle détourna le regard. Il préférait se concentrer sur sa vraie famille, ses amis. Mais il dut utiliser toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas pousser un long soupir d'exaspération devant la crédulité de ces adultes.

- Oui enfin c'est marrant de voir que Dumbledore n'a trouvé le coupable que quand un élève est mort et qu'une autre avait été faite prisonnière, fit remarquer avec nonchalance Elisabeth qui était retournée dans son yaourt.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Eli, rétorqua Sirius, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il a fait ce qu'il pouvait. Même lui ne connaît pas tout et n'est pas invincible. Nous devons nous estimer heureux qu'il ait découvert la vérité avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes, et avant que Poudlard ne ferme.

Elisabeth leva un regard de défi vers son père mais sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance choisit de se replier dans un mutisme agressif. La conversation reprit autour d'elle, mais c'était inconfortable et tendu. Finalement, c'est l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh qui vint mettre fin à cette joyeuse ambiance.

- Très bien il est temps que Mlle Black se repose, vous pourrez revenir la voir demain quand elle sera prête à sortir de l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que Harry et Nev peuvent encore rester cinq minutes ? plaida Elisabeth qui avait pris son air de chien battu. Mme Pomfresh hésita, mais après avoir regardé Harry et s'être souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait dans la chambre, elle leur accorda cinq minutes supplémentaires. Les parents protestèrent mais l'infirmière eut vite fait de les mettre dehors.

- Alors maintenant tu nous racontes tout ! ordonna Neville d'une voix pressante à Harry.

- Tu sais que c'est Jenny ? demanda ce dernier en direction d'Elisabeth dont la seule réponse fut un hochement de tête. Comment ? Ajouta-t-il, franchement curieux.

- Elle me l'a avoué, expliqua Elisabeth. Quand vous êtes tous venus me voir pendant ces six mois, à chaque fois je pouvais vous entendre. Au début elle me parlait juste des cours et de vous tous en général, puis après elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle avait peur d'être la personne qui attaquait les élèves, qu'elle avait des trous de mémoires qui correspondaient aux attaques, qu'elle commençait à avoir peur de son journal mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, et qu'elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. J'ai compris que c'était elle, que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle devait être responsable des attaques, involontairement bien sûr.

- C'est Jenny ! cria Neville, et les deux autres lui firent signe de se taire. Harry du coin de l'œil vit que les jumeaux Weasley les observaient et il baissa la voix.

- Oui c'est elle mais elle était possédée par Voldemort, expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Et il entreprit de leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, une nouvelle fois. Ses deux amis furent un auditoire absolument parfait, s'exclamant au bon moment, s'effrayant là où il fallait être effrayé etc.

- Alors encore une fois c'est toi qui a sauvé cette école ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix neutre. Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer aux héros ? » le taquina-t-elle. Harry lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

Mais c'était vrai. Une fois encore c'était lui qui avait affronté Voldemort, et non pas Ryan, celui qui l'avait vaincu pour la première fois, songèrent en chœur Elisabeth et Neville. C'était Harry le serpentard, le rejeté de la famille Potter qui avait fait face à la menace et n'avait pas hésité à aller sauver son amie, agissant alors comme un vrai gryffondor. C'était étrange, et une fois encore, les deux adolescents eurent le sentiment qu'il leur manquait une pièce du puzzle, que quelque chose leur échappait.


	21. my first and last summer

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC.

**Chapitre 20 : my first and last summer.**

Harry se réveilla de par les flots de lumière qui entrait dans sa petite chambre. Heureux tel un chat qui vient juste de finir un bol de lait, il se retourna dans son lit, s'étira sous sa couette et fit craquer ses articulations. Il se secoua et apprécia le doux contact de la couette sur son corps à moitié nu, étant donné la chaleur qui régnait en cet été.

Il était heureux, car aujourd'hui c'était son treizième anniversaire, et contrairement à l'année dernière, il ne le passerait pas enfermé dans sa chambre sans le moindre contact avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Non, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait droit à une fête d'anniversaire. Lui, Harry James Potter allait enfin pouvoir fêter son anniversaire et ça allait être sensationnel. Remus lui avait donné l'autorisation d'inviter tous ses amis, et Harry ne s'en était pas privé. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'appel, même Draco qui comptait dire à son père qu'il passait la journée chez Blaise.

Harry fut interrompu dans ces très agréables pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

« Entrez, cria Harry de son lit.

- Harry Potter Mr, dit Dobby en entrant dans la chambre avec déférence. Harry avait beau faire, même après un mois le petit elfe continuait de vénérer le sol qu'Harry foulait et celui-ci avait choisi d'en prendre parti. Maître Remus m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il a du partir au ministère mais qu'il sera rentré pour votre fête d'anniversaire cet après-midi. Le petit déjeuner est prêt si vous le désirez, termina-t-il en faisant la révérence, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise chez les Malfoy.

- Très bien Dobby j'arrive dans cinq minutes », lui répondit Harry et le petit elfe disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais le lendemain de son aventure dans la chambre des secrets, Dobby avait réapparu à son chevet et lui avait demandé presque en pleurant ce que maître Harry désire qu'il fasse. Et là Harry se souvint que Dobby avait décidé tout seul que désormais il serait au service d'Harry Potter, son sauveur. Et là Harry avait été bien embêté. Qu'allait-il faire de Dobby ? Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener au manoir Potter car Lily était contre les elfes de maison et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas envie que Dobby soit là-bas. Et Dobby ne pouvait raisonnablement pas le suivre à Poudlard, tout comme Harry ne pouvait pas rejeter le petit elfe, qui malgré ses efforts plus que foireux, avait tenté de le sauver. Cela avait été un vrai dilemme cornélien jusqu'à ce que ça fasse tilt dans la tête du Serpentard. Il avait décidé de 'donner' Dobby à Remus. Le lycanthrope qui vivait seul dans un cottage de taille raisonnable dans le Hampshire avait bel et bien besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir son intérieur, et Remus n'était pas contre l'idée de rémunérer Dobby et lui accorder des jours de repos. Et comme ça Harry serait sûr que Dobby serait bien traité. C'était gagnant pour tout le monde.

Harry, au bout de quelques minutes, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la petite cuisine de Remus. Le cottage était de taille moyenne, mais bon comme disait Remus un célibataire comme lui n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Pour autant, le cottage était l'endroit préféré d'Harry hormis Poudlard. Décoré par Lily, Evana et Alice, c'était tout à fait accueillant et chaleureux. Il y avait deux chambres, une pour Remus et une autre pour les invités, assez grande pour contenir les membres du trio d'or comme cela avait été le cas à de nombreuses occasions. Qui plus est Remus habitait dans une région très agréable et où il faisait souvent beau, contrairement aux Potter qui habitaient dans le pays de Galles, les Black à Londres et les Londubat dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à York.

Mais le choix d'un tel habitat avait qui plus est été motivé par le fait que Remus ne gagnait pas énormément d'argent, contrairement aux trois autres familles. Quand il était à Poudlard, comme ses amis il avait voulu être auror mais son petit problème de fourrure l'en avait empêché. Après avoir reçu son diplôme, il avait cumulé les petits boulots jusqu'à ce qu'Evana trouve une solution pour lui. Elle avait un cousin éloigné qui travaillait dans le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu et celui-ci avait consenti à embaucher Remus, malgré sa condition. Ce n'était certainement pas le travail dont il avait rêvé, mais qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ? Il travaillait de ce fait avec Arthur Weasley qu'il avait décrit à Harry comme un homme 'très gentil et attachant mais un peu simple d'esprit'.

Remus était sans conteste possible l'adulte préféré d'Harry. Bien qu'étant le parrain de Ryan, il était comme un père pour Harry. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de Harry durant son enfance, qui avait pris soin de lui quand il était malade, qui l'avait éduqué, qui avait partagé ses succès et ses défaites, qui l'avaient réconfortés dans ses cauchemars et lui avait appris que le sang ne voulait rien dire, c'est les liens qu'on forge par volonté qui comptent, qui restent, au bout du compte. Et Harry savait pertinemment que si Remus n'avait pas été présent dans sa vie, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il soit devenu amer, aigri et mauvais. Quelque part Remus, tout comme Nev et Eli lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais ce que Harry ignorait, c'est que lui aussi avait sauvé la vie de Remus. Celui-ci n'avait ni enfants, ni petite amie depuis que sa fiancée, Anna Beals, une amie de dortoir de Lily était morte quelques mois avant la chute de Voldemort. Il avait été tellement déprimé à l'époque qu'il s'était éloigné de ses amis, qu'il s'était renfermé dans sa solitude et son désespoir. Mais quand Voldemort était mort, ou du moins avait disparu, il était retourné vers ses amis, sa seule famille, et peu à peu il avait constaté les différences de traitement qui s'installaient entre les deux jumeaux et après avoir essayé de parler à James et Lily, qui l'avaient tous deux sèchement rembarrés en décrétant que de toute façon Remus ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, après tout il n'avait pas d'enfants lui, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de s'occuper de Harry, de s'assurer que celui-ci connaisse l'amour d'une figure qu'il pouvait considérer familiale. Et très vite il était devenu 'l'oncle' préféré des trois enfants, la figure de référence, stable, sérieux, juste, à la fois marrant mais pouvant mettre de limites quand il y en avait besoin.

En train de mordre dans sa tartine de confiture à la citrouille, Harry James Potter songea qu'au final il avait beaucoup de chance. Même s'il n'avait eu signe de vie de sa 'famille' depuis leur entrevue à l'hôpital plus d'un mois auparavant, il avait ses amis et Remus, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

oOoOoOoO

Jenny et Lucas furent parmi les derniers à arriver, et Harry en fut soulagé, il avait cru à un moment qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler Harry n'avait eu de nouvelles de sa jeune amie que par l'intermédiaire du Gryffondor. Elle n'allait pas bien, lui racontait Lucas par téléphone (Remus en possédait un), elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à lire et Lucas devait la supplier et lui forcer la main pour pouvoir la voir. Elle ne parlait plus et avait perdu son habituelle joie de vivre. Selon son meilleur ami, elle ne se remettait pas du fait d'avoir attaqué Elisabeth, et surtout d'avoir tué un élève.

Jenny était sortie du coma quelques après que les vacances n'aient commencé, et donc ni Harry ni aucun de ses amis n'avait pu la voir, hormis Lucas bien sur qui habitait à deux pas de chez elle. Tous étaient au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry les avait mis au courant sans avoir vraiment le choix en la matière. Et depuis elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie, pourtant Harry avait essayé de lui écrire à plusieurs reprises, mais Lucas lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert les lettres, elle avait trop peur de devoir faire face aux reproches et aux accusations.

Et elle faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits elle se réveillait en hurlant, en nage et terrifiée car elle venait de revivre ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, avant que Lucas et Harry n'arrivent. Elle n'avait raconté à personne ce passage, même pas à sa mère. Les mots que Tom avait alors prononcés restés gravés dans sa mémoire et la suivaient quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, les menaces qu'il avait proféré, la terreur qui s'était alors distillée dans ses veines tel un poison.

Et elle le savait pas quoi faire pour s'en remettre. Elle avait trop honte pour en parler à quiconque, elle avait trop peur de faire confiance à nouveau, comme elle avait fait confiance à Tom, qu'elle avait pris pour un ami alors qu'en réalité il s'était servie d'elle, il l'avait utilisé afin de revenir à la vie, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, le plus gentiment possible, que Tom Jedusor était en réalité Voldemort et qu'il l'avait possédé pendant un an, afin de réaliser ses propres desseins. Il l'avait forcé à relâcher la basilique de Salazar Serpentard sur d'innocents élèves, sur une de ses amie, à tuer un de ses condisciples.

Elle avait tellement honte de s'être montrée aussi idiote. Idiote pour avoir fait confiance à un journal qui lui répondait, alors qu'on lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à ce genre d'artefacts, surtout quand on en ignorait la provenance. Idiote d'avoir raconté sa vie à quelqu'un de si maléfique, de s'être révélé, d'avoir fait confiance. Elle était une idiote, tout simplement. Elle ne méritait pas ses amis, elle ne méritait même pas de retourner à Poudlard.

Et comment était-elle censée faire face à Elisabeth qu'elle avait pétrifiée ? A Harry et tous ses amis ? Aux Gryffondors, elle avait tué l'un d'entre eux après tout ? Et il y avait une bonne raison pour que le Choixpeau l'ait envoyé à Serpentard, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, elle n'était pas courageuse, loin de là.

Le directeur lui avait expliqué lorsqu'elle était sortie du coma que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard probablement parce que Tom Jedusor, descendant de Serpentard en personne, la possédait déjà. Idem pour ses dons en défense contre les forces du mal dont mystérieusement le professeur Dumbledore semblait connaître l'existence : il lui venait de Jedusor qui avait été un des élèves les plus doués de sa génération. Ainsi donc, elle n'était même pas intelligente ou douée, et ne méritait même pas sa place à Serpentard. Qui était-elle alors ? Et où se trouvait sa place ?

Telle étaient les heureuses pensées qui habitaient Jenny depuis plus de trois semaines. Et c'est remplie d'appréhension qu'elle se rendait chez Harry pour son anniversaire. Seules les supplications de Lucas, conjuguées au fait que sa mère lui avait plus ou moins ordonné de s'y rendre, arguant que cela lui ferait du bien de sortir et de voir ses amis, l'avaient 'convaincu' de s'y rendre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester terrée dans sa chambre toute sa vie après tout, même si cela s'avérer être une option plus que tentante.

Ils furent donc les derniers à arriver, bien qu'habitant tout prés en voiture. A l'intérieur la réunion battait son plein, les discussions étaient animés et l'on pouvait entendre des rires heureux même du dehors. Jenny et Lucas avait été amené par Morgana Derwent, qui poussa presque physiquement sa fille à rentrer.

Ce fut Remus qui vint leur ouvrir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le maraudeur qui sommeillait en lui était visiblement heureux d'avoir une occasion de s'amuser, même si c'était avec des adolescents de treize ans.

« Ah vous voila enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les trois sorciers. Harry avait peur que vous ne veniez pas, dit-il avec bonhomie. Venez, venez, entrez, leur indiqua-t-il. Faites comme chez vous et mettez vous à l'aise. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, dit-il à l'intention de Morgana, tendant la main vers elle, main qu'elle accepta gracieusement.

- Morgana Derwent, je suis juste venu accompagner ma fille, dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse peu commun chez la belle Serpentarde.

- Venez, entrez un instant, insista Remus, et Morgana s'inclina. Je ne suis pas le seul adulte présent si cela peut vous rassurer », plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant ce temps Lucas suivi de Jenny se rendaient dans la salle à manger d'où provenaient les bruits et rires.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie. Il avait bien remarqué sa pâleur et la manière dont ses mains tremblaient, mais il avait beau essayer de lui parler, il avait beau essayer de faire n'importe quoi pour la faire s'ouvrir, juste un petit peu, rien ne semblait marcher et chaque jour qui passait, Jenny s'éloignait un peu plus de lui. Et après ce qui était arrivé l'année passée, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il avait déjà échoué une fois, il l'avait laissé tomber, il ne recommencerait pas cette erreur une deuxième fois.

Lucas était un garçon extrêmement complexe, beaucoup plus mature que les garçons de son âge. Il était extrêmement intelligent, mais ne s'en vantait pas et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Au contraire, à l'instar de Jenny, il se mettait la barre trop haut et prenait extrêmement mal tout échec. Il était très sociable, mais extrêmement timide et réservé sur sa vie privée. Et quelque part, inconsciemment, il se sentait trahi par Jenny : comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui faire confiance et lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Comment avait-elle pu se confier à ce journal plus qu'à lui, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ? C'était stupide, et irrationnel, mais il avait l'impression d'être jaloux envers cet horrible journal. Il se souvenait vividement de la seule et unique fois où il avait écrit dans ce journal, et Tom lui avait alors paru incroyablement arrogant, et presque condescendant envers lui, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui Lucas ignorait, des secrets de Jenny auquel il n'avait pas accès.

Aussi, au fond de lui Lucas gardait une certaine rancune envers la Serpentarde, non pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait sous l'influence du journal, mais parce que toute cette aventure lui avait donné le sentiment d'avoir échoué quelque part auprès d'elle, de ne pas avoir fait assez, lui qui se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait, lui pour qui l'échec n'était pas une chose envisageable. Et de ce fait, leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même après cette première année à Poudlard. Surtout si elle persistait dans cette voie, si elle se laissait abattre par le désespoir et les Ténèbres.

- Oui ça va aller, dit Jenny avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Elle adressa un petit sourire à son ami, et d'un pas ferme ouvrit la porte qui les séparait de leurs amis.

Un silence s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce lorsque tous eurent remarqués la présence de Lucas et Jenny. Ce n'était pas un silence tendu ou désagréable, c'était plus un silence qui disait 'eh bien quelle surprise on ne s'attendait plus à vous voir'.

- Eh bien vous voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Elisabeth, se levant du canapé où elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry et Blaise. Elle se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et sans hésiter une seule seconde, prit la petite Jenny dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, et aussitôt elle sentit la deuxième année se détendre dans ses bras. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'intention de Lucas qu'elle prit également dans ses bras. L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt et tous saluèrent leurs amis.

- Venez, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un de formidable, ajouta Elisabeth, prenant Jenny par le bras et les dirigeant vers l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait Draco et une personne plus âgée.

- Tonks, s'écria Jenny, oubliant toute gêne, tout malaise. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Jenny, cria en retour la jeune fille, et d'un mouvement brusque elle accourut vers la jeune sorcière qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Mais tu as grandi depuis le temps dis moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et comme ça tu es amie avec ma cousine et toute sa clique !

- Ta cousine ? demanda Jenny avec curiosité. Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Eh bien de moi, répondit Elisabeth, qui avait néanmoins l'air perplexe. Mais comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

- Nos mères sont amies, ça date de Poudlard, dit avec bonne humeur Tonks. Mais je n'avais pas vu la petite Jenny depuis que je suis entrée dans le programme pour être aurore ! Et elle ne m'a même pas écrit quand elle était à Poudlard, elle m'a vite oubliée cette vilaine Serpentarde ! ajouta Tonks, faisant semblant de faire une moue indignée.

- Désolée, marmonna Jenny, mais tu n'es pas non plus la correspondante la plus fidèle ou la plus régulière.

- Peu importe cela va changer à présent », affirma avec force Tonks, faisant signe à Draco de les rejoindre, lui qui dans son coin, sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille, assistait à la scène d'un air narquois. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il rencontrait enfin sa fameuse cousine Nymphadora Tonks (mais à quoi pensait sa tante Andromeda en l'affublant d'un tel prénom, sérieusement ?) dont lui avait tant parlé Liz à Poudlard, et pourtant il l'appréciait déjà. Même si la jeune fille avait l'air singulièrement maladroite (en à peine dix minutes elle avait réussi à trébucher, faire tomber le verre de Draco sur les nouvelles chaussures de Daphné qui n'en avait pas eu l'air ravie et était vite retournée voir Tracey, et lui dire qu'il était le portrait craché de son père, juste avant d'affirmer qu'elle avait toujours trouvé que Lucius Malfoy ressemblait à un albinos constipé, ce qui avait fait hurler de rire Blaise qui n'était partie que devant les regards menaçants de Draco), elle avait l'air extrêmement intelligente, et puis elle était aurore. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'elle était courageuse et douée. Et puis elle avait l'air sympathique, et elle ne tenait pas gré à Draco d'être le fils de sa tante Narcissa qui les avait renié elle et sa mère plus de vingt ans auparavant. Draco était donc disposé à devenir ami avec sa cousine, dans le plus grand secret bien entendu.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry regarda la scène autour de lui avec bonheur. Tous ses amis étaient présents, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et appréciait, réunis dans la même pièce pour fêter son anniversaire. A lui. C'en était presque incroyable, et un an auparavant, il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer telle scène.

Et également, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait reçu un nombre incroyable de cadeaux. Des friandises en tout genre de la part de Nev, un livre sur le Quidditch de la part de Daphné et d'autres romans moldus de la part de Tracey, Harry s'était en effet pris de passion pour certains auteurs moldus et lui et Tracey pouvait parler de certains de ces livres pendant des heures, au grand dam de leurs amis. Un jeux d'échec version sorcière de Draco, clin d'œil indubitable à leur petite aventure en première année, un nécessaire pour s'occuper de son balai de la part d'Elisabeth, un livre sur _les serpents et leurs propriétés magiques_, de Blaise, et Harry avait apprécié l'intention, il était sûr que Sigur serait content de ce présent, Sigur qui appréciait beaucoup son petit séjour chez Remus où il avait le droit de se balader à sa guise, et d'explorer les jardins environnants. De la part de Jenny et Lucas, qui apparemment s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui trouver un cadeau il avait eu un vif d'or, avec lequel il avait la ferme intention de s'entraîner dés que possible, de Remus un kit de farces et attrapes venant de chez Zonko, à utiliser selon son oncle 'sans modération', et enfin de Tonks un livre sobrement intitulé _je suis à Serpentard, et alors ?_ qui l'avait fait hurlé de rire. Compter sur Tonks pour trouver des cadeaux originaux et cependant incroyablement bien pensé.

Cela lui avait fait très plaisir de revoir la jeune métamorphomage. Harry la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les Tonks étant en effet très proches de Sirius et sa famille, et Tonks avait été une compagne de jeune d'Eli, Nev et Harry malgré la différence d'âge certaine et le fait qu'elle soit déjà à Poudlard. Harry se souvint que Tonks avait été extrêmement déçu en apprenant qu'aucun des trois n'avait atterri dans sa maison. Elle était également une des rares à ne pas apprécier Ryan. Cela remontait à leur première rencontre. Harry devait avoir trois, quatre ans peut-être et Tonks environ douze ou treize ans, c'est-à-dire une période où elle ne possédait encore aucune maîtrise sur ses capacités de métamorphomage et se transformait quelque fois sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Ryan s'était aussitôt moqué d'elle, contrairement à Harry qui en avait été fasciné. Inutile de dire que Tonks avait aussitôt détesté Ryan qui en plus de cela s'était aussi moqué de son prénom et refusait de l'appeler autrement que Nymphadora, car après tout affirmait le survivant d'un ton narquois, c'était bel et bien son prénom, n'est ce pas ?

Cependant, quand à sa sortie de Poudlard, Tonks s'était brusquement décidée pour une carrière d'auror, le trio d'or n'avait eu l'occasion de revoir leur amie pendant deux longues années, pendant lesquelles elle était en formation, isolée de sa famille et ses amis. Mais maintenant c'était officiel, Nymphadora Tonks était auror, et après un an en période probatoire elle serait officiellement désignée comme telle.

Oui, c'était une belle journée pour Harry. A ce moment précis il n'aurait rien pu souhaiter de plus. Enfin sauf peut-être que ses propres parents lui souhaitent un bon anniversaire, mais après tout, il ne croyait plus aux miracles.

oOoOoOoOoO

Elisabeth se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque. Assisse dans un canapé en velours rouge et or, les jambes passées par-dessus l'appui de fauteuil, elle était plongée dans un livre. Et son père, qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardait sa fille unique avec tendresse. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été pétrifiée que Sirius Black s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à sa fille, à quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il ferait tout pour elle, inconditionnellement. Il avait beau avoir leurs divergences, et la plus importante étant un impertinent Serpentard du nom d'Harry Potter, il l'aimait très fort. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. La même indépendance d'esprit, la même intelligence, du courage à revendre et la liste pouvait se poursuivre ainsi indéfiniment.

Sirius se souvint du bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, la petite fille qui adorait son papa, qui proclamait qu'il était son héros. Mais les choses avaient bien changés depuis. Sa petite fille s'était éloignée de lui, elle ne lui parlait presque plus, préférant passer tout son temps en compagnie de ces…serpentards, ceux là-mêmes que Sirius avait combattu toute sa vie, ceux là-mêmes qu'il méprisait et abhorrait. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Car ils étaient en train de la perdre, Sirius le sentait bien. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Potter et ces autres Serpentards. Elle prenait sa défense contre sa famille et contre Ryan. Elle ne passait presque plus de temps avec eux, elle ne leur parlait presque pas. Elle était devenue une étrangère, et c'était pour cela que Sirius allait tenter un dernier coup pour essayer de récupérer sa fille. Une petite confrontation s'imposait, et Sirius, arrogant comme il l'était, ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son issue. Avec un peu de chance ces quelques mois passés dans le coma avaient inculqués un peu de bon sens à sa fille.

« Coucou ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix douce, entrant enfin dans la pièce. Elisabeth eut l'air surprise de le voir, surprise de cette interruption.

- Bonjour papa, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'énerver contre son père, mais tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il était l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle ne supportait pas son attitude envers Harry, envers les Serpentards, et son comportement en général. Et elle ne se trouvait aucun point commun avec lui, cela rendait donc les choses plus faciles

- Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? lui demanda-t-il tout en s'avançant vers elle. Cela irrita Elisabeth. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on la dérange de la sorte. Surtout quand on n'avait rien d'important à lui dire. Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle était en train de lire quelque chose d'extrêmement important ?

- Je suis en train de lire un livre, indiqua-t-elle en replongeant sa tête dans l'ouvrage, espérant ainsi que le message passé serait clair. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, son père resta en effet planté en face d'elle.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler quelques minutes ? continua-t-il de cette voix trop douce, et Elisabeth, réprimant un petit soupir d'exaspération, reposa le livre sur ses genoux. Elle leva ses yeux bleus saphir vers son père et attendit qu'il parle. Elle avait le sentiment que cette conversation ne serait pas des plus plaisante.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, depuis que tu es sortie du coma, commença-t-il. Tu sais, cela a vraiment été très long sans toi, tout ce temps, tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Et j'ai l'impression depuis que tu es revenue, que tu passes beaucoup de temps enfermée à lire, et ce n'est pas forcément sain. Tu pourrais sortir t'amuser un peu. Ryan et Emmett sont à Godric's Hollow, tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux, proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucun intérêt à être en leur compagnie, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir laisse-moi aller chez oncle Remus voir Harry et Nev ou me rendre chez Daphné, Tracey ou Blaise. Ce sont eux mes amis, ce sont eux les seules personnes avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps.

- Il en est hors de question, s'emporta Sirius. Je ne veux pas que ma fille unique passe du temps avec des Serpentards ! Ils sont dangereux, je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte car tu es encore trop jeune…

- Je suis bien plus mature que tu ne le penses ! dit-elle en élevant le ton. Tu ne les connais même pas, tu ne sais même pas qui est ton propre filleul alors arrête cinq minutes de les juger de la sorte ! Serpentard n'est pas une maison indigne, bien au contraire ! Regarde tante Andromeda, elle était à Serpentard, et pourtant tu l'adores ! Alors pourquoi faire tant d'histoires sur le fait qu'Harry y soit !

Une lueur d'hésitation sembla passer dans les yeux de son père mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'Elisabeth pensa l'avoir imaginé car très vite son père s'était remis à crier.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que ton ami Harry est dangereux ! Il est jaloux de Ryan à un point que tu n'imagines même pas et cela le rend amer et violent. Après tout qui ne nous dit pas que c'est lui qui était derrière toutes ces attaques l'année dernière !

Sur ces paroles le visage d'Elisabeth se referma complètement et sa voix se fit très dure.

- Tu penses peut-être que c'est Harry qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Harry est mon meilleur ami, jamais il ne me ferait le moindre mal bien au contraire. Mais quand est-ce que tu cesseras d'être aveuglé par le survivant et tu verras que son frère vaut bien plus que lui ! cria-t-elle avec colère.

- Tu vois un peu ce que tu dis ! cria Sirius en retour. Oser prétendre qu'Harry est meilleur que Ryan, c'est lui qui t'a mis de pareilles inepties en tête c'est évident, tu vois ce qu'il te fait ! Je n'aurais pas du seulement le frapper j'aurais du….

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrompit Elisabeth d'une voix aussi glaciale que la banquise. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Tu as frappé Harry ? hurla-t-elle, son beau visage déformé par la colère et la rage. Même Sirius eut le bon sens de ne pas trop s'en vanter et de reculer d'un pas.

- C'était au début des vacances de Noël quand ils sont tous descendus du Poudlard Express, tenta-t-il de se défendre. Il se pavanait au milieu de sa cour de Serpentards, tel un roi, il avait un tel air arrogant sur le visage. Et je savais que c'était de sa faute si toi tu te trouvais à l'hôpital, au lieu d'être avec nous pour les fêtes de Noël ! Alors j'ai réagi en conséquence, je suis ton père et c'est mon boulot de te défendre ! termina-t-il sur un ton légèrement plus énervé.

Elisabeth se leva de son fauteuil. Elle avait rarement été aussi en colère de sa vie. Elle avait des envies de meurtre, elle avait envie de sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort à son père qui lui regretterait d'être né. Ses yeux habituellement si joyeux lançaient des éclairs de pure rage. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'Harry avait pu lui faire du mal ? A elle, sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce qu'il avait été absent durant ces dix dernières années ? N'avait-il pas vu qu'Harry, Neville et elle étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, qu'ils se protégeaient, s'entraidaient, s'aimaient ? Mais quand cesserait-il d'être aveugle et de vivre dans l'orbite de Ryan ?

- Je te préviens, commença-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, si jamais tu retouches Harry, si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu le payeras très cher et tu me perdras définitivement. Tu ne connais absolument rien d'Harry, si c'était le cas, si tu savais tout ce qu'il a accompli, la manière dont il me protège, continuellement, si tu savais qu'il a probablement été le plus malheureux de mon absence, si tu cessais d'être aussi stupide, aussi aveugle et je pourrais continuer la liste encore et encore, alors, alors nous deux nous pourrions avoir une vraie relation, et je ne serais pas aussi distante avec vous tous comme tu le dis, lança-t-elle avec mépris. Mais en attendant tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle. Je vais aller chez Remus et y rester quelque temps et n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher ! ».

Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la bibliothèque en trombe, laissant un Sirius désemparé, perdu et énervé. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Elle avait tort, elle avait forcément tort, Harry était maléfique, il était jaloux de son frère, il avait même été clamé partout que c'était lui qui avait vaincu ce troll en première année, Dumbledore le leur avait dit ! Et il était à Serpentard, et d'après l'expérience de Sirius, cela était forcément mauvais signe. Oui d'accord Andromeda avait été répartie à Serpentard, mais c'était à cause de sa famille, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu peur d'être répartie autre part et avait du supplier le choixpeau de l'envoyer dans la maison des serpents. C'était évident. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Elisabeth réagissait de cette manière, pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense comme cela ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Sirius était perdu, il aimait sa fille et était prêt à lui faire confiance car il savait pertinemment qu'elle était vraiment très intelligente, et très brillante. Mais elle avait tort en ce qui concernait Harry. Et Sirius était en train de la perdre pour ce morveux arrogant et machiavélique. Il ne pouvait laisser la situation perdurer ainsi, il fallait qu'il agisse. Aucun de ces enfants ne passerait du côté des Ténèbres, il avait déjà perdu son frère et Peter, il ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'exclama Elisabeth, qui venait juste d'atterrir dans le salon de Remus par voie de poudre de cheminette. Comme une Black se le devait elle avait atterri avec grâce et dignité et élégance, surprenant fortement Harry et Neville, qui jouant à une partie d'échecs sorciers n'attendaient pas leur amie avant plusieurs jours, sachant que son père ne la laissait pas souvent sortir.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Harry avec prudence. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'une Elisabeth énervée n'était pas une Elisabeth facile à gérer et que dans de tels cas il valait mieux se cacher. Très loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que mon strangulot de père t'avait attaqué à la gare à Noël dernier, lorsque j'étais pétrifiée ? répéta plus calmement Elisabeth, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami, qui déglutit en voyant son air déterminé et légèrement colérique.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, murmura Neville, qui, sans demander son reste, partit presque en courant du salon.

- J'attends Harry, dit Elisabeth en tapant du pied. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Même à l'hôpital tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'avais le droit de savoir que mon père te soupçonnait.

- A quoi bon ! s'offusqua Harry. C'est le passé et je sais très bien que ton cher père ne me porte pas dans son cœur, tout comme mes propres parents, ceux de Neville et les trois-quarts de la population sorcière, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. Pour te dire la vérité je n'y pensais même plus ici, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'envenimer les choses entre vous deux. Toi tu as la chance d'avoir des parents qui t'aiment et se soucient de toi alors profites-en tant que tu peux, lâcha-t-il avec une amertume à peine dissimulée.

- Tu dois me le dire parce que c'est important, expliqua Elisabeth d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, s'asseyant aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Chaque personne qui s'oppose à toi, qui raconte des horreurs sur ton dos, ce n'est pas seulement toi qu'elle attaque, c'est également moi, et aussi Nev. On est tous les trois dans la même galère, on est tous les trois ensemble quoi qu'il se passe, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je sais que tu souffres de ce que tes parents….

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, l'interrompit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il se leva du canapé et commença à arpenter la pièce. Moins je parle de mes parents, moi je suis en contact avec eux, et mieux je me porte.

- Harry, la manière dont ils te traitent n'est pas juste, et tôt ou tard ils devront payer, s'indigna doucement la Serdaigle. Et ne crois pas que leurs comportements soient justifiés, que ce soit de tes parents, des miens ou de ceux de Nev. Ils sont tous coupables, et à dire vrai je ne les comprends pas. Bien sûr que Ryan est le survivant, mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait grand-chose pour mériter ce titre. Ce n'était qu'un bébé ! Comment aurait-il pu vaincre le plus grand seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il ne savait même pas marcher ?

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? demanda le Serpentard avec curiosité.

- Je pense que Dumbledore ne nous dis pas tout, dit-elle lentement, pesant de manière évidente ses mots. Et oncle Remus est d'accord avec moi. Il est persuadé que Dumbledore cache quelque chose de très important.

- Ce n'est pas important au fond que Dumbledore fasse des cachoteries ou non, décréta Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas son comportement qui fait que mes parents agissent de cette façon, qu'ils soient comme cela avec moi, reconnaissant à peine que j'existe. Mis à part lorsque nous étions tous à l'infirmerie à ton chevet cela fait depuis Noël dernier que je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles, et cela me va très bien comme cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux dans ma vie, je t'ai toi, et tout le reste de la bande, et Remus et Tonks. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre », conclut-il avec un petit sourire forcé, mais Eli ne fut pas dupe.

Elle avait très vite constaté à son réveil qu'Harry avait changé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais il paraissait plus fort, plus indépendant et plus mature. Bien sur cela pouvait être dû à son aventure dans la chambre des secrets, mais elle n'en était pas persuadée. Selon Remus, le fait qu'elle ait été pétrifiée avait fait beaucoup de mal à Harry. Et elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire, lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, qu'il la vengerait, qu'il ne laisserait pas le coupable s'en sortir comme cela. Et il y avait une telle dureté dans sa voix, cela lui avait rappelé leur aventure de première année, et le moment où Harry avait lancé un réducto sur Voldemort. C'était à ce moment précis que son innocence était morte, que son enfance s'était envolée en milles morceaux. Et la chambre des secrets, sa seconde entrevue avec Voldemort l'avait encore plus secoué. Mais il en était ressorti plus fort, plus puissant encore. Il avait affronté des choses qu'aucun jeune de son âge n'aurait du jamais voir, mais cela l'endurcissait et Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, avec honte, qu'il avait besoin de ses épreuves, que par un coup bizarre du Destin, elles lui étaient nécessaires pour accomplir sa destinée. Car Elisabeth n'en doutait pas, Harry était destiné à accomplir de très grandes choses, il sera très puissant un jour, et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi personne ne le voyait vraiment. Pourtant, c'était comme si c'était inscrit sur son front, c'était comme une aura brillante autour de lui. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, et Elisabeth Black se sentait honorée d'être aussi proche de lui, de pouvoir déclarer qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait sa confiance. Quand à elle, elle avait besoin d'Harry dans sa vie tout comme elle avait besoin de sa baguette pour faire de la magie, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il faisait partie de sa vie depuis toujours, comme imaginer sa vie sans lui ou Neville ?

oOoOoOoO

Elisabeth passa les deux semaines suivantes chez Remus, et ne retourna pas une seule fois chez ses parents. Evana vint leur rendre visite quelques heures après la discussion père/fille pour tenter de raisonner sa fille, mais elle avait vite jugé que si tout le monde voulait passer de bonnes vacances, il valait mieux qu'Elisabeth reste dans le Hampshire. L'annoncer à Sirius n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais Remus avait promis avec exaspération qu'il prendrait bien soin d'Elisabeth et que celle-ci ne risquait rien sous le même toit qu'un Serpentard. Cela aurait été presque drôle si cela n'avait été navrant.

Une douce routine s'installa. Le trio d'or maintenant réuni (une fois qu'Elisabeth fut durablement installé chez le lycanthrope, les parents de Neville qui étaient plus souples que Sirius le laissèrent passer la quasi-totalité de son temps avec ses amis) eut enfin l'occasion de se retrouver, rien qu'eux trois. Tous adoraient le reste de la bande, mais il fallait bien avouer que se retrouver à trois, comme durant leur enfance, était vraiment très agréable.

C'est un mardi soir, après avoir été sur le chemin de traverse avec leurs amis pour acheter toutes leurs fournitures scolaires, installé dans le salon au coin du feu, mangeant des marshmallows en compagnie de Remus, que Neville fit une remarque qui allait changer le cours de leur existence.

« Je m'ennuie, fit-il remarquer d'un ton las, allongé sur le tapis, les doigts de pieds presque en éventail.

- Prends un livre, lui conseilla Eli, qui, étrangement, était en train de lire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'ennuie ? demanda Remus d'un ton amusé. Harry leva aussitôt les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Cette voix en particulier voulait dire que son oncle avait une idée.

- Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'un peu d'excitation, que les choses bougent, répondit lentement Neville en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, j'ai besoin d'un défi, de quelque chose de neuf, mais je sais pas quoi.

- Vous savez ce que faisiez les Maraudeurs à votre âge ? demanda Remus d'un ton faussement innocent, et même Elisabeth releva les yeux de son épais livre noir à l'allure peu séduisante.

- Trois d'entre eux apprenaient à devenir des animagi, répondit lentement Harry, qui commençait à avoir une idée. Et alors ?

- C'était un projet vraiment intéressant vous savez, lança Remus. Désormais les trois jeunes sorciers l'écoutaient avec attention. Il n'a fallu que deux ans et demi à James et Sirius pour devenir des animagi, Peter a eu besoin d'un mois de plus, ajouta-t-il, l'air sombre. Mais cela leur a été vraiment utile. Pas tellement pour James qui était déjà un as en Métamorphoses, mais pour les deux autres qui se sont considérablement améliorés dans cette matière, et je reste d'ailleurs persuadé que si Peter a eu un E à ses BUSES et un A à ses ASPIC en Méta, c'est principalement à cause des efforts et du travail qu'il a fourni pour parvenir à se métamorphoser en animal.

- Tu nous suggère de nous y mettre nous aussi, s'exclama Neville, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

- Je ne vous suggère rien du tout, protesta Remus. Après tout c'est un projet difficile et illégal qui plus est ! Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres et le pétillement de ses yeux ambre clamaient un autre discours.

- C'est à réfléchir, rétorqua un Harry songeur. Mais un simple coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis lui indiqua que eux deux étaient plus que partants. C'était un défi, un challenge à relever. Si leurs parents avaient réussi, pourquoi pas eux ? Et puis ce serait fantastique de pouvoir se transformer en animal à volonté ! Oui c'était une idée plus que séduisante, et Harry regretta presque de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

- Il y a des livres sur ce sujet dans la bibliothèque des Black, dit Elisabeth après une légère réflexion. Je pourrais en 'emprunter' quelques uns la prochaine fois que j'y retournerai pour prendre mes affaires pour Poudlard. Et la bibliothèque doit fourmiller d'informations, on pourra s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande, oh par Merlin cela va être génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Et si vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez à qui vous adresser, conclut Remus. Mais je vous conseille bien évidemment de n'en parler à personne. Et il serait peut-être plus sage pour l'instant de garder ça entre vous trois, du moins pour le moment ».

oOoOoOoOo

La nouvelle tomba une semaine avant le retour à Poudlard. Le trio d'or était une fois encore dans le salon, en compagnie de Remus, ils discutaient tranquillement en terminant leurs devoirs. Soudain, la cheminée s'anima et la tête de James Potter apparut dans un flot de flammes vertes. Son visage d'habitude jovial et souriant, sauf quand il s'adressait à Harry ou pensait à lui, était fermé, anxieux et même inquiet.

« Remus, toi et les enfants vous devez venir tout de suite à square Grimmauld, quelque chose de très grave vient de se produire ».

**Note de l'auteur** : ça y est j'ai réussi à poster ! Désolée pour ce retard mais mon internet ne marche plus depuis hier, date à laquelle j'étais censée poster ce chapitre, ce qui m'a beaucoup frustrée ! Enfin bref comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, les réponses et autres informations sont sur mon livejournal, j'espère que ce chapitre que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à poster (il a fallu que j'aille jusqu'à ma fac pour avoir accès à internet) vous plaira et à bientôt pour la prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster mais là je vais aller gueuler chez orange pour que mon internet revienne. De même j'ignore quand je pourrais poster un prochain post sur mon journal, j'essaie le plus vite possible, bisoux à tous et à bientôt.


	22. l'évadé d'Azkaban

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC.

**Chapitre 21 : l'évadé d'Azkaban.**

- « James qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus, l'air inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de James de débarquer comme cela, par voie de cheminette, avec un tel air de panique sur le visage, surtout étant donné que Harry était présent chez lui. Depuis le début de l'été James l'avait soigneusement évité, sauf lors des pleines lunes.

- On ne peut pas en parler ici, dépêchez-vous de venir chez Sirius, répliqua James d'une voix pressante. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard il avait disparu.

- Vous avez entendu, on retourne chez toi, dit Remus en direction d'Elisabeth, une fois le choc initial passé. Le trio d'or se mit en file, et deux minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous dans le salon de la maison ancestrale des Black.

L'agitation y régnait. Tous furent surpris de constater la présence du professeur Dumbledore, l'air inhabituellement grave et sérieux. Sirius arpentait la pièce avec énervement, Evana, Lily et Alice se tenaient dans un coin, l'air incroyablement inquiètes et se tordant les mains avec nervosité, Franck discutait avec un homme que les enfants ne connaissaient pas et James avait l'air prêt à tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains. Quand à Ryan et Emmett, ils étaient assis dans le canapé et avaient l'air aussi perdus que le trio d'or et Remus.

- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe, cria presque Remus, ne supportant pas d'être dans l'ombre, de ne pas savoir qu'est ce qui mettait ses amis dans cet état.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, lui conseilla d'un air sombre Sirius. Tu lui dis James ou je m'en charge ?

- Je m'en occupe, intervint Dumbledore, qui se tenait au milieu du petit groupe d'adultes, imposant. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus en cette occasion et sa posture était solennelle. Remus, commença-t-il, Peter s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête du lycanthrope. S'il y avait bien une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-là.

- Mais comment…bredouilla-t-il. C'est impossible de s'échapper d'Azkaban, cria-t-il un peu plus fort. Comment Peter aurait-il pu…

- Et voila la question à un million de gallions, répliqua sombrement James. Comment Peter aurait-il pu nous trahir, comment aurait-il pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, comment aurait-il pu échapper aux détraqueurs ? Apparemment le petit Peter est bien plus fort que nous le pensions.

Il était évident pour tous que James ne s'était toujours pas remis de la trahison de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Pendant douze ans James avait catégoriquement refusé ne serait-ce que de prononcer le nom de Peter. Il avait été le plus affecté par cette trahison, non pas parce qu'elle avait touché directement sa famille, mais parce qu'il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison. Son égo avait été touché en plein cœur, et c'était une blessure dont il ne se remettrait probablement pas. James avait tellement confiance en ses amis : une fois qu'il accordait sa confiance, elle était indestructible, inébranlable. En se rangeant aux côtés de Voldemort, Peter avait brisé quelque chose chez James, quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais être réparé.

- Son absence a été remarquée il y a quelques heures par des gardes, expliqua Dumbledore. Ils ont aussitôt fouillé l'île, mais il est vite apparu qu'il n'était plus dessus. Les barrières anti-animagus de sa cellule ont été vérifiées à plusieurs reprises, et elles étaient intactes. Les aurors sont catégoriques. Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir en se transformant en rat.

- Mais alors quelle autre solution ? s'énerva Sirius. Peter était loin d'être le plus intelligent d'entre nous, comment est-ce que lui aurait pu trouver le moyen de s'échapper ?

- La question n'est pas seulement comment, mais également pourquoi maintenant ? répondit d'un ton énigmatique Dumbledore, et Harry dut avouer que cette question était censée. Pourquoi avait-il attendu plus de douze ans ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'il avait pu le faire, pourquoi ne pas s'être enfui des années plus tôt ?

- Peu importe ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Lily, se levant de son siège. Il va venir vers nous maintenant, pour se venger peut-être ou finir ce que son maître avait commencé.

- Ce n'est pas le pire Lunard, ajouta alors James, des gardes nous ont rapporté qu'ils ont entendu Pettigrow à plusieurs reprises répéter dans son sommeil 'bientôt mon maître…bientôt…Potter…'.

- Et il est fort possible qu'il tente de venir chercher Ryan, rajouta Dumbledore. Mais il est également possible qu'il s'attaque aux autres enfants. Pour se venger ou tenter d'atteindre Ryan indirectement, tout est possible.

- Que va-t-on faire alors pour assurer leurs sécurités ? demanda Remus dont le visage était devenu tout blanc. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Une fois qu'ils seront à Poudlard j'ai bonne confiance que vos enfants soient tous en sécurité, néanmoins, il me semble judicieux de garder un œil sur eux par le biais des professeurs, et de les empêcher de se rendre à pré au lard durant les week-ends autorisés, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow soit retrouvé. Le ministère a également mis tous les aurors sur sa trace, dont James, Sirius, Franck et Alice et je pense qu'on le retrouvera très vite.

- Oui mais sous sa forme de rat il sera beaucoup plus difficile de le repérer, fit remarquer Harry, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se taire.

- Il a raison, dit James d'un ton distrait. Même si la communauté sorcière est au courant, sous sa forme de rat il peut se cacher n'importe où et être quasiment invisible.

Le silence tomba alors dans la pièce. Un silence tendu et presque désespéré. Tous avaient peur, cela se sentait. Peter aurait pu être là en ce moment même.

- Il va falloir renforcer les barrières autour de chaque maison, dit Franck, qui était connu pour être un des meilleurs dans ce domaine. Je vais m'en occuper.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit Evana. Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire.

- Sirius est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? demanda alors Dumbledore à l'auror, prenant tout le monde par surprise, même James. Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les deux hommes se réfugièrent alors dans la bibliothèque des Black.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, commença le vieil homme à un Sirius franchement étonné. Comme tu le sais probablement je recherche en ce moment un professeur pour le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal et…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite professeur, le stoppa net Sirius, qui avait levé les mains en signe de protestation. Je suis flatté, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas l'âme d'un professeur, demandez plutôt à Remus ou Franck, mais certainement pas un ancien maraudeur comme moi.

- Si je te le demande, insista Dumbledore, c'est parce que Peter s'est enfui, et je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour les enfants que tu te trouves à Poudlard. James ne serait pas assez neutre disons si quelque chose devait arriver, et étant donné ses liens avec son fils aîné je ne pense pas que cela soit pour le mieux. Et Remus ne peut pas quitter son travail, pas plus que Franck. Je pense vraiment que tu serais le meilleur choix possible, et ce ne serait que pour un an, le temps que l'on retrouve Pettigrow, plaida-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Albus, soupira Sirius. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer en professeur, et je ne saurai même pas comment faire !

- J'ai toute confiance en toi Sirius, je t'assure que je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je n'avais pas pensé que tu étais parfait pour ce poste, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Vous avez bien engagé Lockhlart, plaisanta Sirius. Très bien, disons que j'accepte, mais c'est uniquement à cause des circonstances bien particulières. Dés que Pettigrow sera attrapé, il vous faudra retrouver un remplaçant, le prévint-il.  
Ce que Sirius ne disait pas, c'est qu'il acceptait également ce poste pour pouvoir surveiller de plus prés sa fille, et tenter ainsi de la récupérer. Présent à Poudlard, il aurait plus de chances de la séparer d'Harry. Car après tout c'était quand les enfants étaient partis à Poudlard, là où leurs parents ne pouvaient plus les avoir à l'œil, qu'Elisabeth et aussi Neville avaient pris un mauvais chemin. Mais Sirius allait arranger cela.

- Bien sur, bien sur, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Une réunion professorale aura lieu la semaine prochaine, je te donnerai plus de détails en temps voulu, lui indiqua-t-il. En attendant, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

oOoOoOoO

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, dans un immense manoir situé à Newcastle, en retrait de la ville, car après tout il ne fallait pas se mélanger aux moldus, un jeune garçon de maintenant treize ans ne passait pas d'excellentes vacances.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard il avait du faire face au mécontentement de son père. Lucius Malfoy était en effet furieux que son petit plan pour faire tomber Morgana Derwent ait échoué. Ces deux sang-purs avaient une longue histoire d'inimitié entre eux deux, et en donnant le journal à sa fille unique, bien qu'il en ignorât les effets exacts, il savait que c'était un artefact provenant de son ancien maître et espérait enfin la détruire, même si c'était par le biais de sa fille. Et au lieu de cela elle avait été sauvée, par dieu sait qui, et l'histoire avait été étouffée par ce vieux fou.

Les Malfoy et les Nott étaient des familles alliées depuis le XVIIIe siècle. Les mariages entre eux deux étaient plus que communs, ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes croyances et les mêmes rituels de magie noire. Lucius et Mordred avaient été compagnons de dortoir à Poudlard, et tous deux avaient embrassés avec ferveur la cause de Lord Voldemort.

Morgana était de trois années plus vieille que Lucius. Serpentarde, elle semblait incarner la parfaite sorcière sang pur. Elle était belle, racée, digne, élégante, intelligente, parfaite en un mot. Le mariage entre Lucius et Morgana avait été planifié quelques mois après la naissance de l'héritier Malfoy, et durant son enfance, Lucius, mis au courant, avait songé qu'il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure femme. Il avait toujours été impressionné par cette fille si forte et si belle. Et cela c'était renforcé quand il était entré à Poudlard. Le petit garçon de onze ans avait été fasciné par la jeune fille de quatorze ans, qui avait plein d'amis, les meilleures notes possibles. Elle était la coqueluche de Poudlard et tous les garçons rêvaient de sortir avec elle, mais Lucius ne se faisait aucun souci : même si elle lui prêtait à peine attention, tous les deux étaient fiancés, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Il l'avait observé grandir, devenir une femme, devenir préféte puis préféte en chef. Mais elle gardait toujours ses distances avec lui, et cela agaçait profondément Lucius, qui ne supportait d'être ignoré de la sorte. Et c'est avec suspicion qu'il avait observé Edouard Derwent, ce Gryffondor, ce sang-de-bourbe graviter autour de sa belle, passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Bien sur, tous deux étaient préfets en chef, mais il y avait autre chose, Lucius en était sûr. Derwent était amoureux d'elle. Lucius avait alors pris les choses en main et avait tenté d'adresser quelques 'avertissements' au Gryffondor qui lui avait ri au nez. Et finalement, Lucius fut plus dégoûté que surpris lorsqu'il avait appris que sa fiancée s'était enfuie avec ce sang-de-bourbe, à l'instar d'Andromeda Black, une de ses grandes amies justement.

Le contrat avait bien évidemment été annulé, et le père de Lucius avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer cette trahison, mais Mordred et Lucius étaient restés amis, le frère de Morgana avait alors juré qu'il se vengerait et qu'elle paierait très cher cette tâche, cette souillure au blason des Nott.

Lucius s'était alors rapproché de Narcissa Black, sœur de son amie Bellatrix, une petite blonde insignifiante mais jolie à regarder et venant d'une famille prééminente chez les Sang-purs. Et ils s'étaient mariés. Mais la blessure infligée par Morgana était resté vivace. Personne ne pouvait rejeter de la sorte un Malfoy.

Il avait pu se venger, des années plus tard. Lors d'un raid dans un village moldu, par un pur hasard, alors qu'il sortait d'une maison dont il venait de torturer les habitants, Lucius avait aperçu Edouard Derwent rentrer chez lui, et, suivant son instinct au lieu des ordres de son maître, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait vu Morgana, enceinte de plusieurs mois, et cette scène l'avait enragé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère en lui. Il avait véritablement senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur battre plus fort et la même phrase qui martelait sa tête 'ce devrait être mon bébé qu'elle porte' telle une litanie infernale.

Il avait attendu patiemment que Morgana sorte de chez eux, passant outre les brûlures de sa marque. Son maître l'attendait pour un rapport, mais Lucius devait d'abord s'occuper d'une ancienne affaire. Il aurait peut-être à en souffrir les conséquences plus tard, mais cela en valait la peine.

Quatre heures plus tard Morgana était enfin partie. Il l'avait entendu dire qu'elle se rendait chez Andy. Andromeda Black certainement. Elle avait transplané, et Lucius avait saisi l'opportunité.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à rentrer chez eux. Derwent était assis dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle, à la manière moldue, songea Lucius avec mépris. Le tuer avait été si simple, et Lucius y avait pris un réel plaisir. Il l'avait attaqué par derrière et Lucius avait ri devant l'homme qui se convulsait et hurlait de douleur à ses pieds. Il lui avait lancé crucio après crucio. Très vite, Edouard ne ressembla plus qu'à une masse informe et sanglante, mais Lucius en voulait plus. Ce n'était pas assez, il n'avait pas assez souffert. Et alors seulement il commença à le torturer. Lentement, sadiquement il lui arracha les ongles, lui brisa des os. Jusqu'à tuer Edouard, sans même l'avoir voulu. Un vulgaire crucio avait achevé ce corps débile et méconnaissable. Mais, son avidité sanglante n'était toujours pas comblée. Il ne ressentit pas la satisfaction qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il tuait des moldus ou des sangs de bourbe ou des ennemis de son maître. Il ne ressentait qu'un vide immense, glacial. C'était plaisant de l'avoir tué, mais pas assez, cela aurait du être plus jouissif, il aurait du ressentir un soulagement plus intense, plus fort. Il manquait quelque chose…

Il était sortie de la maison, laissant le corps tel quel, au milieu d'une mare de sang. Une heure plus tard, le corps avait été découvert par Morgana qui, joyeuse, rentrait chez elle auprès de son mari, pensant passer une soirée normale, simple.

Elle avait découvert le corps seule. Elle avait hurlé, imploré toutes les divinités possibles et existantes, mais la vérité avait été cruelle et sans merci. Son mari était mort, et au-dessus de sa maison, et dans le ciel bleu d'avril se dessinait un crâne d'où sortait un serpent. L'emblème de Voldemort. Le petit signe qui avait détruit sa vie à jamais. Et Morgana avait alors juré qu'un jour elle retrouverait les assassins de son mari, et elle leur ferait payer. Elle les tuerait s'il le fallait, mais le meurtre d'Edouard Derwent ne resterait pas impuni.

Onze ans plus tard leur rencontre à Fleury et Bott avait été entièrement planifiée. Mordred avait placé un détecteur sur sa sœur peu de temps auparavant, et dés qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle se rendait sur le chemin de traverse, ils l'avaient aussitôt suivie. Placer le journal dans le chaudron de la petite fille avait été facile, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Le sort que Morgana avait lancé en revanche avait été plus douloureux, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais au bout du compte leur plan avait échoué. Jenny Derwent était toujours vivante, et en plus à Serpentard, et d'après les rumeurs qu'il entendait, elle était amie avec Potter et sa clique mais également...avec Draco.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas enchanté du comportement de son fils ces derniers temps. Il l'avait élevé dans le respect des traditions qui gouvernaient les grandes familles des Sang-Pur, il l'avait bercé d'histoires sur la gloire de Lord Voldemort et son héritage à entretenir, car il était indéniable que tôt ou tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lucius pensait avoir inculqué des valeurs correctes à son fils. Draco avait été réparti à Serpentard comme prévu, et même s'il ne semblait pas avoir d'amis attitrés, il traînait avec des enfants de bonne famille, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Durant toute la première année Lucius ne s'était donc fait aucun souci.

Mais quand l'été était arrivé et que Draco était revenu chez lui, Lucius avait observé quelques changements chez son fils unique. Des changements pour le moins inquiétant.

Draco semblait plus distant, plus critique à bien des égards. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, et lors des repas, lorsque Lucius parlait, il avait cru voir passer dans ses yeux un éclair furtif d'indifférence, et pire, de dédain.

C'était sous-jacent, et Narcissa lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il se trompait, mais Lucius en était persuadé : Draco changeait, et s'éloignait de lui et de tout ce qui faisait un Malfoy. Et la deuxième année lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison.

Il avait en effet entendu, de source sûre, que son fils unique, le seul héritier du nom Malfoy passait de plus en plus de temps avec Potter et compagnie, toute une bande de sang-mêlés, de sang-de-bourbe ou de traîtres comme les Black et les Londubat. Et il était également ami avec Derwent ! Quand Lucius, fou de rage, avait entendu cela, il avait jeté à bas toute son indifférence aristocrate habituelle, et il avait fallu tous les pouvoirs de persuasion de Narcissa pour le dissuader de se rendre à Poudlard et de corriger son fils sur le champ. Mais au bout du compte il avait décidé d'être plus subtil et d'attendre les prochaines vacances. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas laisser son seul fils suivre le chemin d'Andromeda Black ou Morgana Nott.

Quand Draco était revenu au manoir des Malfoy durant les vacances d'été, Lucius avait donc pris les choses en main.

Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit et feuilletant avec nonchalance ce qui semblait être un magasine de Quidditch, le jeune Serpentard était l'image même de la désinvolture et de l'innocence. Ses yeux gris habituellement glacials étaient pour une fois détendus, tout comme sa posture. C'était incroyablement rare de voir Draco dans une telle position, même pour ses amis.

- « Draco j'ai à te parler, commença Lucius, entrant complètement dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci se releva avec précipitation et arbora aussitôt un air distant.

- Qu'y a-t-il père ? demanda-t-il avec détachement. Il pensait vraisemblablement que rien de ce qui allait se passait n'était très important et ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de nouvelles fréquentations cette année, dit lentement Lucius. J'aimerais que tu t'expliques à ce sujet.

Draco pâlit mais son visage se referma aussitôt et il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- De quoi parlez-vous père ? tenta-t-il.

- Je parle de ton amitié avec Potter, Black, Londubat et d'autres sang de bourbe, claqua d'une voix glaciale son père. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques car je ne vois pas pourquoi tu traînerais de ton plein gré avec de telles personnes.

- Je ne suis pas ami avec eux, mentit Draco. Mais ils sont plus intelligents que les autres élèves, leur compagnie est agréable et je me contente de socialiser de temps en temps avec eux, rien de bien grave. Et puis Elisabeth est ma cousine, ajouta-t-il presque avec défi.

- Elisabeth Black ne fait certainement pas partie de ta famille, siffla son père, furieux. Sirius Black a été déshonoré il y a bien longtemps et ce n'est que par des intrigues de Dumbledore très certainement qu'il a pu récupérer la maison Black. Quand aux autres, je suis outré de t'entendre tenir de tels propos. Tu n'as pas à socialiser avec de telles personnes, un Malfoy ne se mélange pas avec des êtres inférieurs, même si tu peux les trouver 'intelligents' ou 'agréables', répéta Lucius avec un mépris indéniable dans la voix. Il est temps que tu apprennes où se trouve ton rang, à tenir ta future place dans la communauté sorcière », conclut-il. Et pour une des rare fois de sa vie, Draco eut peur.

oOoOoOoOoO

Ainsi commença 'l'éducation' de Draco. Son père décida de commencer à l'entraîner à la magie noire. Mais ce n'était pas la magie noire que pratiquait Harry. Non, Draco lui souffrait les sortilège de tortures, et d'autres obscénités pour tuer des moldus. Des sortilèges cruels, à la limite même des Impardonnables.

Un des sorts sur lequel son père insista particulièrement, était un sortilège appelé _Mortis_ _Tortura_. Il permettait à celui qui le lançait d'infliger milles tortures à son adversaire : arracher les ongles et briser des os entre autres. L'un des sortilèges que Lucius avait avec délectation utilisé sur le père de Jenny, mais cela Draco ne le savait pas.

Dans les premiers temps Draco n'arrivait pas à lancer de tels sortilèges. Il lui manquait de la puissance, mais surtout l'envie de lancer de tels sorts. Mais mis sous pression par son père il n'eut pas le choix, et par une magnifique journée de juillet, Draco dut jeter ce sort sur un de leurs elfes de maison, une petite créature inoffensive du nom de Gargos, un vieil elfe qui avait pratiquement élevé Draco, mais qui, justement, était trop vieux au goût de Lucius. Le petit elfe regardait son jeune maître avec des yeux suppliants, et Draco en aurait pleuré. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son père se trouvait juste derrière lui et il savait que s'il échouait, c'était lui qui recevrait ce sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse.

Et Draco lança le sort. Encore et encore, les cris apeurés de Gargos emplissant ses oreilles et son âme, le laissant au bord de l'agonie, sous les applaudissements de son père. Draco ne s'arrêta que quand l'elfe succomba à ses blessures. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser agoniser, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il fit face aux félicitations de son père avec retenue et dignité, et dés que son père eut le dos tourné, il se rua jusqu'à la salle de bains la plus proche et vomit jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir dans l'estomac.

Une fois vidé, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il laissa des larmes couler sur son visage. Il pleura pour l'elfe qu'il venait d'assassiner, pour le père cruel qu'il avait, pour son enfance qui venait de se terminer, et pour l'innocence qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

Lucius ne le comprendrait que bien des années plus tard, mais c'est cet été là qu'il perdit définitivement son fils, qu'il perdit son respect, et le peu d'affection qu'il avait.

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la capitale anglaise, alors que la nuit tombait, un homme, transformé en rat, se faufilait dans les plus sombres quartiers de Londres, des quartiers où aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne se rendrait de son plein gré, là où il était sûr de ne pas être repéré.

Il avait un plan, un dessein à accomplir, et il en était fier. S'échapper d'Azkaban avait été une partie de rigolade, et il regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mais son maître avait besoin de lui, et Peter était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Car il serait récompensé, il le savait. Bientôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait au pouvoir, et Peter serait à ses côtés, à l'abri, puissant et peut-être enfin heureux.

Mais en attendant, il devait trouver le moyen de se rendre à Poudlard. Le plus vite possible.

oOoOoOoOo

Le reste des vacances se déroula comme un rêve aux contours incroyablement flous. Étant donné la menace qui pesait sur eux, les enfants furent plus surveillés que jamais, même Harry et le reste du trio d'or faisaient l'objet d'une surveillance accrue de la part de Remus et de Tonks qui avait été mise au courant de la menace. Ryan en revanche ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans toute sa famille et deux aurors spécialement affectés à sa protection. Et inutile de dire que cela l'irritait profondément.

C'est dans un climat tendu que tous se retrouvèrent le premier septembre à King's Cross, attendant le Poudlard Express. Comme à l'accoutumée, la gare était bondée, mais les sorciers présents avaient l'air bien plus anxieux, bien plus nerveux.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Pas mal de nouveaux visages et quelques uns très familiers, dont un noir, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et des yeux qui pétillaient.

- Hello Blaise, le salua avec chaleur Harry pendant qu'Elisabeth et Neville disaient au revoir à leurs propres parents.

- Harry viens je vais te présenter mes parents, répondit Blaise avec un sourire. Voici ma mère Andréa Zabini et mon père Gabriel Zabini.

Harry serra les mains qu'on lui tendait et se présenta. Il avait déjà aperçu les parents de Blaise de loin à la gare les années précédentes, mais de plus prés il pouvait constater que Andréa Zabini faisait plus qu'honneur à sa réputation. C'était une femme vraiment superbe. De taille plus que moyenne, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns acajou et des yeux marron chocolatés. Sa voix était douce et veloutée, et Harry comprenait maintenant comment cette femme avait pu avoir autant de maris. Mais apparemment le père de Blaise tenait bon, cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais cela paraissait incroyable, la mère de son ami avait l'air si jeune, du même âge que la propre mère d'Harry.

Gabriel Zabini en revanche était un homme très grand, noir et avec un charisme indéniable. Il n'était pas aussi beau que sa femme, ses traits étaient trop irréguliers pour cela, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura, une puissance certaine, et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps avec cet homme. Il devait être un personnage très intéressant.

Il savait que les Zabini, étant extrêmement riches, n'avaient guère besoin de travailler. Gabriel Zabini s'occupait de diverses œuvres caritatives et faisait partie du conseil d'administration de Saint-Mangouste, tandis qu'Andréa était romancière, une romancière de renom même. Même si ce n'était pas le genre de lecture qu'Harry appréciait, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait un certain talent dans son domaine.

- Bonjour Harry Potter, répondit sa mère. Blaise nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, en termes très élogieux.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Gabriel Zabini, et Harry se sentit très fier. Vos exploits sont parvenus à nos oreilles. Très impressionnant de la part d'un sorcier aussi jeune, dit-il, scrutant Harry du regard mais le jeune Serpentard ne détourna pas les yeux, et le père de son ami eut l'air satisfait de son examen visuel. En revanche, essayez de vous calmer un peu cette année, et de passer plus de temps à vous entraîner peut-être, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer par les temps qui court, conseilla-t-il d'un ton énigmatique, puis les Zabini dirent au revoir à Blaise et saluèrent Harry avant de quitter la gare.

- Viens, on va aller trouver un compartiment, dit avec excitation Blaise, entraînant son ami vers le train rouge scintillant.

- Tu leur as raconté ? demanda Harry sur le chemin.

- Oui, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Ce sont mes parents et je leur dit tout, pourquoi cela te dérange ?

- Non je suis juste surpris, dit franchement Harry. Qu'ils t'aient cru je veux dire, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Blaise. Peu de parents auraient cru que le frère du Survivant est capable de telles choses.

- Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça, lui assura Blaise. Ils ne sont pas les plus grands fans de Dumbledore et des grandes familles comme la tienne. Ils ne croient pas aux rumeurs et aux spéculations et ne sont guère impressionnés par ton frère car ils attendent de voir de véritables preuves, et ce que je leur ai raconté sur son comportement à Poudlard les a convaincu. Ils me font confiance et sur ce sujet sont donc de mon côté.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière sur le quai. Un jeune garçon blond en compagnie de ses parents, la tête baissée, qui écoutait son père lui faire un petit discours. Harry crut entendre les mots '…attention…t'entraîner…bonne compagnie…' mais ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'apprêtait à faire signe à son ami quand Blaise, le remarquant, baissa son bras à toute vitesse et l'entraîna dans le train jusqu'au premier compartiment qu'il put trouver.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

- J'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas que le vieux Malfoy te voie tenter de parler à Dray. Il n'est pas très fana de toi et de ta famille en général et Dray m'a dit cet été que son père ne voulait plus qu'il traîne avec nous tous.

- Et qu'est ce que Draco en pense ? rétorqua Harry, une boule se formant dans son estomac. Lui avait bien défié ses parents pour ses amis Serpentard, mais Drake ferait-il de même ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il a fait semblant d'acquiescer aux propos de son père, dit Blaise, s'installant avec nonchalance prés de la fenêtre et regardant sur le quai les derniers au revoir. Mais bien sûr qu'il restera ami avec nous, de toute façon, avec qui veux-tu qu'il traîne ? Parkinson et Bullstrode, les deux filles les plus stupides et superficielles de l'année ? Ou Crabbe et Goyle qui ressemblent plus à des gorilles vivants qu'autre chose ? Non ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, les Malfoy n'ont peut-être pas beaucoup de qualité, mais la loyauté est une d'entre elles. Draco ne lâchera pas ses amis juste parce que cela dérange son père.

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré, mais il songea qu'une petite discussion avec son ami s'imposait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daphné et Tracey firent irruption dans le compartiment, suivies de prés par Lucas et Jenny, qui avait l'air d'aller mieux même si des cernes se dessinaient toujours sous ses yeux et qu'une lueur sombre habitait désormais ses doux yeux noisette. Puis Draco arriva, et rien dans son comportement ne sembla indiquer qu'il avait l'intention de suivre les instructions de son père.

Enfin Elisabeth et Neville entrèrent.

Elisabeth avait l'air furieuse. Positivement furieuse. Son visage délicat était tout rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Neville en revanche à côté d'elle avait l'air de faire de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui n'était pas très réussi.

- Oh vas-y rigole toi, s'énerva Elisabeth en direction de Neville, qui, n'y tenant plus éclata d'un rire tonitruant et dut même s'asseoir à côté de Tracey.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Eli ? demanda Lucas, le premier à oser lui parler. Mais voyant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui envoyait il se rétracta sur son siège. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve sur lui.

- Devinez qui est le nouveau professeur de défenses cette année ? demanda-t-elle avec colère, s'avançant jusqu'au fond du compartiment, et poussant sans vergogne Blaise qui ne songea même pas à protester, pour avoir la place prés de la fenêtre et en face d'Harry.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière, déclara avec nonchalance Draco, s'attirant aussitôt un autre regard meurtrier made in Black. Quoi, c'est vrai ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- C'est mon père espèce de triple buse d'andouille de strangulot ! répondit avec férocité Elisabeth, et en chœur, tous les enfants poussèrent un cri de surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? cria Harry, qui était celui qui avait le plus de souci à se faire de cette nouvelle.

- J'en sais rien ! répondit avec désespoir Elisabeth Black. Alors que mes parents me disaient au revoir, mon père m'a dit avec un immense sourire qu'on allait se revoir très vite, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a annoncé qu'à cause de la fuite de Pettigrow, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de prendre ce poste, pour pouvoir mieux nous protéger. J'y crois pas, et moi qui pensais m'être débarrassé de mes parents ! Mais pourquoi Merlin, pourquoi m'infliger de telles épreuves ? dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

- Ça ne va pas être si terrible que ça, tenta Tracey. Après tout ton père est un auror de renom, et au moins on aura enfin des cours dignes de ce nom.

- Oui mais à quel prix ? répliqua Harry sombrement. Le père d'Eli n'est pas mon plus grand fan, et il déteste les Serpentards.

- C'est pas comme si c'était le seul, répondit avec philosophie Daphné. Et si au lieu de se plaindre on profitait du fait d'être enfin tous ensembles et de ce trajet. Il sera bien assez temps de se lamenter une fois revenus à Poudlard.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au bout de quelques heures ils reçurent la visite d'Hermione, qui les salua tous avec politesse.

- Comment s'est passé ton été Granger ? demanda Elisabeth tout en distribuant des cartes à Harry et Blaise.

- C'était plutôt agréable, je l'ai passé en France avec de la famille, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai aussi étudié le programme de cette année, excepté pour les Soins aux créatures magiques. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait comment on ouvre ce livre ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Non et ce truc a l'air assez effrayant, lui répondit Blaise. Le professeur a l'air très spécial pour nous demander un livre pareil !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- C'est un livre avec des dents qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir sous peine de se faire mordre la main, répondit Draco, levant les yeux de son magasin de Quidditch qu'il lisait avec Neville. J'ai du le fermer avec une ceinture pour m'assurer que moi et mes affaires ne courions aucun danger.

- Idem, répliqua Neville. Au fait tu as pris quoi comme option Hermione ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière qui rougit alors.

- Oh et bien je ne savais pas quoi choisir alors j'ai tout pris, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, et aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Mais il y a cinq options, comment vas-tu faire pour assumer toute la masse de travail et les heures en plus ? demanda Elisabeth, interloquée.

- Et attends tu n'es pas d'origine moldue ? rajouta Blaise. Dans ce cas ça te sert à quoi le cours étude de moldus ?

- Je trouvais ça intéressant d'étudier cela du point de vue des sorciers, et il n'y a pas de souci pour les heures et le travail, je peux gérer tout ça, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance. Et toi Nev tu as pris quoi ?

- Soin des créatures magiques et étude des moldus, répondit celui-ci, toujours surpris. Mais tu es folle Hermione, ça va te faire trop de boulot et franchement étude des moldus ce sera complètement inutile.

- Et dire qu'on pensait qu'Harry et Eli étaient bizarres d'avoir pris trois options, plaisanta Blaise. Je crois que tu as du établir un record Granger.

- Vous avez pris trois options ? s'enthousiasma Hermione et Elisabeth jeta à Harry un regard qui disait clairement 'mais est-ce que cette fille pense à autre chose que ses études dans sa vie ?'.

- Oui, runes, arithmancie et étude des moldus, répondit d'un ton neutre Harry. Personnellement il pensait que Granger était un peu folle, même s'il la comprenait. Elle venait d'un milieu moldu et voulait à tout prix être la meilleure, mais elle allait trop loin dans les extrêmes et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle s'attirerait le respect de ses pairs.

- Bon, je vais retourner à mon compartiment, j'étais juste venu dire bonjour, Nev, si tu veux Susan, Hannah et Padma sont avec moi, elles seraient contentes de te voir, indiqua Hermione, et Neville fut aussitôt debout sur ses pieds.

- Je reviens, indiqua-t-il à ses amis et il partit en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Il en a du succès avec les filles notre Neville, plaisanta Blaise, retournant dans la partie de cartes.

- En même temps c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, et en plus il a bien grandi cet été, déclara d'un ton absent Tracey, et elle ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit que tous la dévisageaient avec curiosité. Quoi c'est vrai ! se justifia-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Est-ce que tu craquerais pour notre Gryffon de service ? la taquina Draco, et tous rirent gentiment.

- Non, répondit Tracey sans se démonter. Je dis juste qu'il est mignon, tout comme toi Dray, et Harry et Blaise et Lucas, vous êtes tous les quatre très mignons, c'est tout c'est comme ça.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes un groupe de personnes extrêmement bien faites de notre personne, déclara pompeusement Blaise, et tous éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans une atmosphère semblable. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, et alors que Poudlard se rapprochait, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Jenny. Attendri, il attira l'attention d'Elisabeth qui s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre (pour changer).

- Regarde, murmura-t-il, et Elisabeth posa son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait son meilleur ami.

La petite Jenny s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Lucas, qui, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Leurs cheveux bruns se mélangeaient, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, le visage de Jenny était paisible. Visiblement elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

- Ils sont adorables, murmura Elisabeth, inhabituellement adoucie par cette scène.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra ? demanda Harry, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Elle finira par s'en remettre, lui assura Elisabeth avec conviction. Mais il va falloir du temps. Son intimité a été violée, trahie, et cela a fini par causer la mort de quelqu'un. Elle a vécu un traumatisme très grave, et elle est encore très jeune. Mais on sera tous là pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que l'aventure dans la chambre des secrets avait eu lieu, et pourtant, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Jenny avait bien été la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu soupçonner. Et c'est en la voyant presque morte qu'il avait compris à quel point il tenait à elle, et à tous ses amis. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre. Que ce soit Neville et Elisabeth, ses meilleurs amis d'enfance, Blaise et son humour à la Serpentard, sa perpétuelle bonne humeur et sa gentillesse cachée, Draco et son esprit critique, acerbe, son ouverture d'esprit, Tracey et son petit grain de folie, sa douceur, Daphné et son intelligence, sa manière de toujours réfléchir, d'être posée et calme, et Jenny et Lucas et leur douce innocence, leur gentillesse et leur humour, ils tenaient à eux, ils étaient sa famille.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, tous se trouvaient dans les calèches, de retour à Poudlard.

Note de l'auteur : désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster ce chapitre mais avec mes problèmes d'internet qui étaient revenus et se sont officiellement terminés jeudi soir, il m'a fallu plus de temps avant d'envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta ! En tout cas j'espère que cela vous aura plu, comme d'habitude faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent ainsi que d'autres informations sont sur mon livejournal.

Pensez à moi demain j'ai un exam au matin et je suis légèrement en train de stresser ! Bon courage à tous et gros bisoux


	23. le lien des jumeaux

Désolée pour le retard, vraiment désolée…mais le voila. Enfin le secret de Ryan révélé…

Petite note qui risque de ne pas vous intéresser : ça y est j'ai dépassé les 150 personnes inscrites en story alert !! Waow je suis trop heureuse, j'ignore si c'est beaucoup ou pas sur ce site, mais je m'en fous complètement, j'étais trop contente quand j'ai vu ça. Et bientôt 100 personnes ont mis dans cette histoire dans leurs favoris !! C'est incroyable, love you guys. Bon j'arrête de me réjouir, et voici le tant attendu chapitre 22 de revenge is so sweet. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis mes OC…

**Chapitre 22 : le lien des jumeaux.**

- « Hey Potter est-ce qu'on peut te parler ?

Harry était sur le point de se rendre aux cuisines, une fois n'est pas coutume, seul. Il était bientôt minuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sans compter qu'il avait une petite faim alors aller aux cuisines avait semblé évident. Il ne connaissait pas les deux voix qui l'interpellaient, et, étant donné qu'il se trouvait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait de quoi être suspicieux. Il se retourna et constata que les jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient là. Ils avaient l'air inoffensifs et nullement en colère, aussi Harry retira sa cape, et Fred, ou peut-être était-ce Georges, il n'arrivait absolument pas à les distinguer, poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Relax vieux, le rassura un des deux jumeaux en levant les mains. On a entendu ton frère se plaindre en première année que tu lui avais volé sa cape d'invisibilité, mais on savait que tu te trouvais là grâce à notre carte.

- Quelle carte ?

- Viens voir, lui indiqua avec un petit sourire un des Gryffondors et Harry se rapprocha. Il vit alors une carte qui semblait représenter Poudlard et qui montrait tous les habitants du château et leur localisation. Une sorte de version de l'ancienne carte des Maraudeurs dont il avait tant entendu parler durant son enfance. Etait-ce la carte des Maraudeurs que Rusard leur avait confisquée ? C'était fort possible.

- Incroyable, murmura Harry, clairement impressionné. Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

- Tu entends ça Georges, fit semblant de s'indigner Fred. Il croit que…

- …nous ne sommes pas capables…

- …de faire une telle carte de nous-mêmes !

- Vous avez fabriqué cette carte ! s'exclama Harry avec surprise. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que c'était la carte des Maraudeurs, et il était sincèrement impressionné. C'est du super bon boulot !

- Oui, il nous a fallu environ deux ans pour la mettre au point…

- …c'est notre bébé…

- …notre trésor…

- …on s'est rendu compte en première année…

- …lors d'une de nos expéditions dans le château…

- …après avoir été repéré par Rusard…

- …qu'une carte du château qui montrerait ses habitants et leurs locations…

- …nous seraient incroyablement utile…

- …enfin bref…reprit l'un des deux. Nous voulions te parler de quelque chose.

- Nous savons que c'est toi qui as arrêté l'héritier de Serpentard ! dirent-ils en chœur avec un petit air satisfait.

- Et comment est-ce que vous savez cela ? répéta Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

Contrairement à leur frère cadet il trouvait ces Weasleys là bien sympathiques.

- Eh bien notre attention a été attirée…

- …par ton ami Neville à l'infirmerie…

- …aussi avons-nous décidé…

- …de mener notre petite enquête sur le sujet…

- …et nous avons surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et McGonagall sur le sujet…

- …elle voulait que tes mérites soient reconnus…

- …étant donné que tu avais été soupçonné pendant l'année d'être la personne qui attaquait…

- …mais Dumbledore a refusé…

- …on voulait te voir…

- …mais tu étais déjà parti quand nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie, conclut un des jumeaux avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien c'était moi, reconnut Harry. Mais pour des raisons personnelles je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache, avoua-t-il. Aussi j'apprécierais que vous gardiez ce petit secret.

- Pas de problème, répondit un des jumeaux. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est te remercier…

- …et te dire qu'on pense…

- …que tu n'es pas si mal pour un serpentard…

- …et si un jour tu as besoin d'un service…

- …nous sommes là pour toi…

- …nous avons une dette envers toi, conclurent-ils en chœur.

- Vous ne me devez rien, protesta faiblement Harry. Mais j'accepte votre proposition, après tout, on ne sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être un jour besoin de vos talents, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je peux vous poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Comment est-ce que vous faîtes cela ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Je veux dire, finir les phrases l'un de l'autre avec une telle dextérité ! Je trouve cela incroyable je n'ai jamais vu ça chez personne !

Les jumeaux Weasley le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

- Nous aurions pensé que toi parmi tant d'autres tu serais au courant, commença un des deux.

- Mais peut-être que si tu ne t'entends pas avec ton jumeau… termina l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que cela a à voir ?

- Nous aimons appeler ce phénomène le lien des jumeaux, reprit le premier. Tout d'abord il faut savoir qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de jumeaux chez les sorciers, à cause du flux magique que cela demande. Une femme enceinte de jumeaux doit abriter deux bébés sorciers en elle, et cela demande une certaine puissance magique. Mais des jumeaux sorciers sont en règle générale bien plus puissants que les sorciers moyens car ils ont un lien entre eux. L'ainé des jumeaux sera toujours un peu plus puissant que le cadet, mais celui-ci, en compensation, garde une connexion avec le premier. Lorsque le premier jumeau éprouve une émotion particulièrement violente, le second la vivra comme s'il y était. Par exemple, détailla-t-il devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, imaginons que Fred ici présent, qui est l'ainé de nous deux, se retrouve dans une situation de danger, si je ne suis pas présent avec lui à ce moment là, alors je le verrai, j'aurai une sorte de vision si on veut. Ou que je sois dans le monde, même si c'est à des milliers de kilomètres.

- Mais le premier jumeau ne voit rien ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Fred, car il est légèrement plus puissant que son frère. Pour des jumeaux comme toi et Ryan, seule cette connexion mentale existe. En revanche pour moi et Georges qui sommes inséparables, nous partageons une sorte de connexion mentale permanente. On peut plus ou moins savoir à quoi pense l'autre et c'est comme cela qu'on peut terminer les phrases de l'autre.

- Mais c'est marrant que tu nous demandes cela, reprit Georges.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'été dernier quand ton frère est venu rendre visite au notre au Terrier, il est venu nous voir pour nous demander la même chose. Il nous a demandé si c'était possible pour un jumeau d'avoir des visions de ce que l'autre faisait et on lui a expliqué la même chose que ce qu'on vient de te dire, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules.

Les peurs d'Harry se confirmèrent alors. Cela expliquerait le comportement étrange de Ryan depuis plus d'un an. Le fait qu'il semblait avoir peur d'Harry et tout le reste. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait du voir Harry avec la pierre philosophale, il l'avait vu tuer Quirrel, dans la chambre des secrets.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

- Je pense qu'il a du te voir dans la chambre des secrets, reprit Georges, jetant un regard inquiet à Harry qui avait l'air brusquement très nerveux. C'est même fort probable. Il ne t'a parlé de rien ?

- Non rien du tout, murmura Harry, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Sa faim s'envolant aussitôt, il dit au revoir aux jumeaux et repartit dans les cachots.

OOoOoOoO

Ryan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que tous ses compagnons de dortoir s'étaient couchés, après une bonne partie de carte explosive, sauf Neville bien entendu. Mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tout d'abord il y avait l'évasion de Peter, l'ancien ami de sa famille. Comment avait-il pu s'échapper d'Azkaban ? C'était inédit dans l'histoire de la prison sorcière. Il fallait être incroyablement intelligent et rusé pour réussir un tel coup, des qualités qui à priori ne caractérisaient pas le rat. Et maintenant il était à sa recherche? Pourquoi ? Voulait-il finir la tâche de son maître ? Mais Peter avait été un ami de ses parents, leur meilleur ami même. Il s'était occupé de lui et de Harry quand ils étaient bébé, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé dans le camp de Voldemort ?

Et ces pensées sur Pettigros le ramenaient vers son propre frère, Harry.

Durant toute son enfance, Ryan n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son frère, qui ne semblait être là que pour lui rendre service et satisfaire ses désirs. Il y avait un ordre naturel, Ryan était ami avec Emmett, et il était le chouchou des parents, leur petit génie, tandis que Harry trainait avec les deux autres, oubliés, dans l'ombre. Et tout le monde était content comme ça.

Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Ryan pensait que son jumeau serait soit un Gryffondor, soit un Serdaigle, penchant plus pour la dernière possibilité, car Harry adorait lire et étudier. Et le choc avait été terrible lorsqu'il avait vu son frère aîné envoyé à Serpentard, une maison dont il avait entendu tant de mal durant son enfance. C'était la maison des Mangemorts, de Voldemort en personne. Tous les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient finissaient mal. Alors qu'est ce que son frère faisait là-bas ? Harry était loin d'être mauvais, Ryan le savait. Il était gentil et serviable, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ces sales serpents.

Et puis Ryan avait fini par comprendre. Harry était jaloux. Il était jaloux de sa gloire, de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait. Il en avait marre d'être dans l'ombre et voulait se démarquer, se séparer de sa famille. Ryan avait été tellement choqué à cette époque : comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il bouleverser l'ordre établi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Et à partir de là les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Les deux frères ne se parlaient plus sauf pour se chamailler et se battre. Malgré le fait que presque toute l'école détestait Harry, celui-ci avait une bande d'amis fidèles et proches qui englobaient des membres de chaque maison ou presque, après tout, tout le monde savait que les Poufsouffles ne servaient à rien. Il était l'élève le plus brillant de l'année, il battait même Granger qui était un vrai rat de bibliothèque et ne vivait que pour étudier.

Et il était très puissant, Ryan s'en était rendu compte lors de l'incident du troll. Tout le monde avait pensé que c'était lui, Ryan Potter, qui avait détruit ce troll, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Bien sur, il n'avait pas démenti ces rumeurs, mais il n'avait pas non plus prétendu quelque chose dans ce sens. Et quand en cours de Potions Malfoy avait décrété que c'était Harry qui avait vaincu ce troll, instinctivement, en regardant son frère dans les yeux, Ryan avait compris que c'était vrai, et quelque part, il en avait été effrayé.

Et puis l'année avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Ses parents avaient presque renié Harry pour être à Serpentard tout comme le reste de la famille, et Ryan en avait été intérieurement ravi. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'attention pour lui, et ça, il adorait.

Et était arrivé la fin de l'année. Ryan était dans la salle commune quand c'était arrivé. Il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Emmett quand soudain, sa cicatrice avait brûlé, et Harry était apparu devant ses yeux. Et il avait vu toute la scène.

Il avait vu son frère, Neville, Elisabeth et Malfoy passer devant un chien à trois têtes, se débattre contre une plante maléfique, voler sur un balai pour attraper une clé et ouvrir la porte, jouer à une partie d'échecs grandeur nature, Malfoy se faire blesser et Neville qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, Elisabeth et Harry tenter de trouver quelle serait la potion qui leur permettrait de traverser le feu.

Et enfin, il avait assisté à la confrontation entre Quirrel possédé et Harry. Il avait vu le plus profond désir d'Harry dans le miroir du riséd.

Il avait vu Harry tuer un de leurs professeurs, possédé par Voldemort. De sang-froid, sans même y réfléchir. Puis, la vision était devenue de plus en plus floue jusqu'à se couper complètement. Ryan ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré, mais il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou alors cela venait réellement de se passer ? Harry avait-il vaincu Voldemort ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était lui le survivant, et non pas Harry !

Le lendemain de cet incident, rien n'avait été ébruité, personne ne parlait de cette histoire, et même si son jumeau avait l'air fatigué et morose, rien ne semblait indiquer que sa vision eut été réelle. Et quand Ryan rentra chez lui, alors qu'Harry était puni, tout l'été il se demanda si ce qu'il avait vu n'avait été qu'un rêve. Même si tout semblait indiquer que oui, il ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment que ça c'était réellement passé.

Il avait alors été voir les jumeaux Weasley. Il avait cru comprendre en les entendant plus tôt dans l'année, que les jumeaux dans la communauté sorcière avaient des liens spéciaux, et il avait voulu en savoir plus car c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait eu une telle vision. Et les explications qu'il avait eues ne l'avaient guère rassuré. Apparemment, ils avaient une connexion mentale qui faisait que dès qu'Harry vivait quelque chose de fort, de violent, Ryan devrait y assister. Or, la petite confrontation avec Quirrel entrait indubitablement dans cette catégorie.

Tout c'était donc vraiment passé. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait sauvé la pierre philosophale, et personne hormis ses amis n'était au courant.

Au début, Ryan avait été complètement déboussolé. Comment Harry avait-il pu faire ça ? Il connaissait la prophétie, ses parents le lui avaient révélée lorsqu'il avait eu dix ans. C'était donc lui qui avait la marque, qui avait un pouvoir tel qu'il avait pu réduire à néant le seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était donc lui qui aurait du vaincre Voldemort une nouvelle fois !

Après, il avait décidé d'en parler à son frère, qui pourrait peut-être lui expliquer. Il était complètement perdu, et il ne voulait pas en parler à un adulte, car ce serait avouer que Harry était meilleur que lui, plus puissant, et cela, Ryan n'y tenait pas.

Mais Harry avait refusé de lui parler. Il était là dans le couloir, tel un roi au milieu de sa cour, un groupe entier de personnes qui le regardaient avec un mépris non dissimulé, même ces premières années, Derwent et Entwhistle, qui auraient du être à ses côtés et non à ceux de Harry. Et Ryan n'avait pas pu lui parler, il avait fui.

Et l'année avait continué ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres visions, mais il continuait à avoir légèrement peur de son frère. Harry savait parler aux serpents ! Comment est-ce que cela se faisait, lui Ryan avait beau avoir essayé, il ne pouvait pas parler Fourchelangue. Encore une fois Harry avait quelque chose que lui n'avait pas, qui plus est un pouvoir mystérieux, associé aux plus grands sorciers des Ténèbres. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Et Ryan avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, cela l'obsédait. Il y pensait continuellement : comment Harry pouvait-il être plus puissant que lui ? Comment était-ce possible, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'obscurité la plus complète, lui qui était même rejeté par leurs propres parents ?

Et la fin de l'année était arrivée, et encore une fois, il avait eu une nouvelle vision. Il était dans son dortoir quand c'était arrivé, dans son lit en train de finir un devoir de Botanique qu'il aurait du rendre deux jours plus tôt. C'était arrivé aussi soudainement que la dernière fois. Sa cicatrice avait brûlé, et il avait revu Harry.

Celui-ci se trouvait avec Entwhistle dans un tunnel sombre et rebutant. D'après ce qu'il entendait ils cherchaient la chambre des secrets, une fille y avait été emmené, Derwent.

Il avait tout vu encore une fois, il avait appris que c'était Voldemort version jeune par le biais d'un journal qui avait possédé la Serpentarde et attaqué tous les élèves dont un avait fini par mourir. Il avait entendu les propos de Jedusor le concernant et en avait été à la fois furieux et anxieux. Jedusor ne le connaissait même pas, et pourtant, il formulait à voix hautes toutes les inquiétudes de Ryan. Celui-ci sentait confusément que quelque chose lui échappait dans tout ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi.

Et encore une fois Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, puis un basilique, rien que ça. Et encore une fois rien n'avait été divulgué. Ryan n'avait pas compris comment, mais c'était Dumbledore qui avait récolté toute la gloire. Et Harry n'avait même pas l'air de s'en soucier. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'Elisabeth puis Jenny se réveillent.

Le fait qu'Harry ait passé les vacances d'été chez Remus lui avait facilité les choses. Quand Harry était loin, il lui était plus facile de prétendre que son jumeau n'existait pas, et que sa vie était heureuse.

Mais la réalité n'était pas aussi simple et Ryan aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui lui aurait dit quoi faire. Emmett était exclu, il était trop jeune, et irait certainement en parler à sa sœur, qui en retour dirait tout à Harry. Ses parents et sa famille également ne pouvaient pas être mis au courant. Etant donné leur animosité à l'égard de son frère ainé, ils ne le croiraient pas, ou alors si jamais ils le croyaient, ils se mettraient à adorer Harry et à l'ignorer lui, et cela il ne pouvait se le permettre. Etre sous les feux des projecteurs et le centre de l'attention était la seule chose que Ryan savait faire et il ne perdrait pas ce statut. Ses autres amis étaient également exclus : Ron détestait Harry et tous les Serpentards encore plus qu'oncle Sirius. Dean et Seamus étaient sympas et de bons amis, mais ils n'iraient pas leur confier de telles choses, et Ginny était une fille, trop jeune qui plus est, pour être d'un quelconque secours. Ryan ne pouvait donc en parler à absolument personne.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si important que cela. Après tout, Harry semblait bien se débrouiller seul. Il avait des amis fidèles, il avait oncle Remus. Ca ne devait pas être si terrible à vivre que cela, et puis ce n'était pas comme si ses parents pouvaient lui manquer, il n'avait jamais été proche d'eux.

A la rigueur, il pourrait peut-être en parler à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait toujours été très gentil avec lui et l'avait toujours encouragé. Mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry non plus, et peut-être que lui aussi, si Ryan lui racontait penserait que finalement il ne valait pas grand-chose, il reporterait son attention sur Harry.

Ou alors, il devait en parler à quelqu'un qui ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention à Ryan mais qui était cependant de confiance, quelqu'un qui pourrait véritablement l'aider. Oui mais qui ? Oncle Remus ? Il y avait des chances pour qu'il aille tout raconter à leurs parents, donc ce n'était pas possible.

Et alors que Ryan se retournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait, il eut soudainement une illumination. Il savait à qui s'adresser pour tenter de résoudre ce problème. Et alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt.

OOoOoOoOo

- Mr Potter, est-ce que vous pouvez rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours ? murmura le professeur McGonagall à Harry lors de la fin de leur premier cours de Métamorphoses de la rentrée. Harry jeta un regard surpris à son professeur qui se contenta de le regarder d'un air entendu. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et retourna à son exercice.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut McGo ? chuchota un Blaise curieux.

- Je l'ignore, répondit franchement Harry. C'est peut-être à propos de Pettigrow et des mesures de sécurité.

- Ça craint que vous ne puissiez venir à Pré au Lard avec nous, intervint Tracey, qui se trouvait avec Daphné juste derrière eux. On se serait tellement amusés ! Pré au Lard a l'air super !

- Oui enfin moi j'y ai déjà été plein de fois et c'est surfait, grommela Blaise.

- Oh non tu ne commences pas Mr le rabat-joie, fit semblant de s'énerver Tracey. On va aller à Pré au Lard et tu vas t'amuser que tu le veuilles ou non !

Harry rigola doucement, mais son esprit revint sur les consignes de son professeur de Métamorphoses. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Comme on lui avait demandé, Harry resta à la fin du cours. Minerva McGonagall attendit que tout le monde soit sorti de sa classe avant d'aller fermer la porte à clé.

- Assis-toi Harry, lui dit-elle en lui indiquant un siège devant son bureau et son élève s'exécuta. Si je t'ai demandé de rester c'est parce que je souhaiterai te parler de quelque chose. Ton frère est venu me voir hier soir et m'a parlé de quelque chose d'assez, troublant, dirons-nous, dit-elle, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ryan était-il venu lui parler du lien des jumeaux ?

- De quoi vous a-t-il parlé ? demanda-t-il, faisant mine de rien.

- Il m'a dit avoir eu des visions de toi, commença-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Bien entendu j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, je sais que tous les jumeaux y sont sujets, et j'ai été franchement surprise que personne ne l'ait mis au courant auparavant.

- Je ne savais rien moi non plus, la coupa Harry. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'en ont parlé il y a quelques jours seulement.

- Très bien, acquiesça McGonagall. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas seulement ce sujet qui m'intéresse. Comme je disais donc ton frère m'a parlé de ces visions et je l'ai rassuré en disant que c'était parfaitement normal et que ces visions reflétaient des événements bien réels. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui troublait ton frère, je dois te l'avouer. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant se posèrent alors sur Harry, et celui-ci sut qu'il avait du souci à se faire. Ryan avait donc tout vu.

- Et qu'est ce qui le trouble ? demanda-t-il, sa voix soudainement devenu très sèche.

- Il t'a vu dans la chambre des secrets Harry, répondit-elle lentement. De cela je n'ai pas été surprise, et j'ai surtout insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien dire de cela, dans l'intérêt de Mlle Derwent. J'ai été étonnée de la maturité de ton frère à cet égard : il m'a dit n'avoir aucune intention de révéler à quiconque que cette jeune fille était à l'origine indirecte de ces attaques. Mais Harry, ce n'est pas la seule vision qu'il a eue. Minerva s'arrêta, comme pour attendre qu'Harry prenne le relais, mais celui-ci resta muet sur son siège. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et se préparait intérieurement au pire. Minerva poussa alors un petit soupir. Harry ressemblait bien plus à ses deux parents qu'il ne pensait.

- Ryan m'a raconté t'avoir vu sauver la pierre philosophale des mains du professeur Quirrel qui était alors possédé par tu-sais-qui, reprit-elle, et l'affaissement des épaules d'Harry lui confirma que c'était la vérité. Est-ce que c'est vrai Harry ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix, tenta de se défendre Harry. Voldemort voulait récupérer la pierre pour retrouver son corps, et je savais que personne ne me croirait si j'allais le raconter, alors j'ai décidé d'agir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort revenir à la vie ! Et j'ai été obligé de tuer Quirrel, c'était lui ou moi et je n'ai pas eu le choix, insista-t-il avec vigueur.

- Je ne te reproche rien Harry, protesta la directrice des Gryffondors. Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour te réprimander ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien raconté à personne ?

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un m'aurait cru ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Je ne suis qu'Harry, le frère inconnu et méprisé du Survivant.

- Pas par moi Harry et je pensais que tu le savais, se défendit Minerva McGonagall. Mais je ne comprends pas. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait du aller chercher la pierre lui-même car elle n'était plus en sécurité et que le professeur Quirrel avait démissionné de lui-même. Mais qu'as-tu fait de la pierre après ?

- Je l'ai apporté dans le bureau du directeur, répondit Harry. Il n'était pas là, alors je l'ai laissé sur son bureau et je suis parti en vitesse.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu dans son bureau ?

- Les portraits, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Devant l'air tracassé de son professeur, il ajouta. Franchement professeur est-ce que cela vous étonne ? Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'aime pas, et il pense que je suis maléfique. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, il a toujours voulu étouffer mes exploits pour une raison que j'ignore, et je ne vais certainement pas me battre contre lui car je vais perdre et je le sais. Qui croirait Harry Potter contre le grand Albus Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison Harry, rétorqua Minerva. Désormais, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler dés que quelque chose dans ce genre t'arrives, et je promets que je serai prête à te croire. Après tout ce que tu as accompli je suis disposée à être de ton côté, dit-elle avec un petit sourire affectueux, et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il aimait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall et était heureux qu'elle lui fasse confiance de la sorte.

- Je vous le promets professeur, dit-il, adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires, franc et heureux. Et comment Ryan prend-il tout cela ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Ton frère est troublé, perdu même. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est toi qui as affronté tu-sais-qui à deux reprises et pas lui qui est censé être l'Elu, répondit-elle, clairement perplexe. Et moi non plus pour être franche je ne comprends pas. Ne le prends pas mal mais la prophétie désigne Ryan, et les prophéties ne sont pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, elles se réalisent quoi qu'il arrive. C'est donc très étrange que ce soit toi qui aies battu Voldemort à deux reprises, dit-elle songeuse. J'ai rassuré ton frère en lui disant que cela ne voulait rien dire et qu'il ne devait pas se faire de souci sur ses propres capacités ou sur son identité. Il reste le survivant, et n'a pas à se sentir concurrencé par toi. Vous êtes deux individus bien distincts, vos actions et exploits vous appartiennent et c'est dommage que tes parents ne le comprennent pas, ajouta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Je pense avoir été capable de le rassurer, il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux en ressortant de ce bureau. Pour tout te dire, je trouvais qu'il n'allait pas très fort l'année dernière. Je suppose que cette histoire le tracassait.

- Oui probablement, acquiesça Harry. Merci beaucoup professeur, pour votre aide, et pour tout. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, et sortit du bureau de son professeur préféré.

Celle-ci le regarda partir, les yeux remplis d'anxiété. Les révélations de Ryan l'avaient bien plus troublés qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître devant Harry. Il avait vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises ? Comment était-ce possible ? Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses capacités, mais il n'avait que treize ans par Merlin !

Et à quel petit jeu jouait Dumbledore ? C'était lui qui avait affirmé sans sourciller que c'était Ryan qui avait détruit ce troll en première année. Il lui avait également dit qu'il avait été recherché la pierre philosophale à la fin de l'année car il avait senti qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité, et que le professeur Quirrel avait démissionné pour aller poursuivre ses recherches en Albanie. Et au fond d'elle-même, Minerva était persuadée que si elle n'avait pas été présente quand Harry avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, elle n'aurait jamais été mise au courant, mais aurait cru, à l'instar de tout le monde, que c'était Dumbledore qui avait mis fin aux agissements de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Et c'était Dumbledore également qui lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Harry, malgré ses protestations et celles du professeur Rogue, qui, étrangement, prenait la défense de son élève même si c'était un Potter. Minerva avait le sentiment que Rogue avait une certaine affection pour cet élève si doué et si prometteur. Peut-être qu'il se retrouvait en lui, un enfant brillant mais rejeté par sa propre famille, conspué parce qu'il était à Serpentard.

Une petite discussion avec Rogue s'impose, songea-t-elle. Il doit être mis au courant de tout cela.

oOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue était positivement furieux. Il sortait du bureau de Minerva McGonagall, où il avait été convoqué par la vieille sorcière quelques heures plus tôt, et ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait enragé à un point où il sentait l'envie d'aller torturer quelqu'un.

_Flash-back._

_- Minerva que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le professeur de Potions, rentrant dans le bureau de sa collègue, qu'il trouva assisse à son bureau, perdue dans des copies à corriger._

_- Venez-vous asseoir Severus, lui indiqua Minerva, rangeant ses copies sur le côté. Je voulais vous parler de l'un de vos élèves._

_- Si c'est à propos de Tisiphone Gamp qui a agressé Sarah Hopkins hier, ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ai déjà fait la leçon de morale et elle est privée de sorties à pré au lard pendant un mois, clama-t-il avec lassitude. Il s'entendait assez bien avec sa collègue gryffondorienne, mieux qu'avec les autres professeurs, mais les mésententes entre leurs maisons respectives étaient toujours source de discordes et de longues discussions houleuses._

_- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je souhaite te parler, dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils, et Rogue fut surpris de l'emploi du tutoiement soudain. Cela n'arrivait que lorsque la professeur de Métamorphoses était préoccupée et souhaitait s'entretenir de sujets très sérieux. C'est à propos d'Harry Potter._

_- Qu'est ce qu'à fait Potter ?demanda Rogue avec suspicion. Pour l'instant il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de cet élève, si l'on exceptait la fois où il s'était battu avec son frère et avait fait perdre 50 points à Serpentard. Il devait même avouer (pas à voix haute bien sûr) qu'il l'appréciait. Potter était brillant, très doué en Potions, et il possédait toutes les qualités requises pour être à Serpentard. En cela il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents. Mais on ne savait jamais, ses gênes maraudariens étaient peut-être ressortis au grand jour au bout de deux ans, tout était possible avec un Potter._

_- Oh non il n'a rien fait, bien au contraire, le rassura sa collègue. Mais je viens d'apprendre quelques éléments assez perturbants._

_Et elle lui avait tout raconté. Comment Potter avait sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort en première année et au passage tué Quirrel. Comment Dumbledore avait dissimulé la vérité à ce sujet et comment il avait répandu la rumeur que c'était Ryan qui avait tué le troll. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Rogue était stupéfait, et furieux même. Il n'avait aucune idée que SON élève était capable de tels prodiges. Tuer un troll à onze ans ? Et sauver la pierre philosophale, affronter Voldemort et le vaincre ? A onze ans ? _

_- Ce n'est pas seulement les agissements de Dumbledore qui me tracassent, ajouta Minerva, une fois que Severus eut digéré la pilule. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que c'est Harry qui a accompli tout cela, et non pas son frère ! Il est bien dit dans la prophétie que c'est celui qui est marqué qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, insista-t-elle. Or c'est de Ryan dont la prophétie parle, et Harry ne devrait rien à voir là-dedans !_

_- Mais sommes-nous sûrs que la prophétie désigne Ryan en tant que tel ? demanda à voix haute Rogue, et Minerva eut un petit mouvement de recul. Tous les doutes que Severus avait cultivés pendant deux ans en observant le Survivant se trouvaient cristallisés par ces nouvelles informations. Après tout, tous les deux ont une cicatrice, mais c'est Harry qui parle Fourchelangue, tout comme le seigneur des Ténèbres, argumenta-t-il. C'est lui qui a été capable de la vaincre à deux reprises, c'est lui qui montre plus de puissance et de talent, c'est lui qui a des visions de Voldemort._

_- Mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu faire une telle erreur, répliqua d'une voix faible la directrice des Gryffondors. _

_- Non c'est vrai, acquiesça Rogue. Mais c'est tout de même étrange, et cela mérite toute notre attention. _

_Mais le doute était désormais présent dans l'esprit des deux professeurs. Ils n'osaient le formuler à voix haute, mais la même question trottait dans leurs têtes : et si Dumbledore s'était trompé de survivant ?_

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

Severus rentra dans ses cachots. Il était toujours furieux envers Dumbledore. Comment celui-ci osait voler les exploits d'Harry de la sorte ? Severus savait que le petit souffrait d'une réputation absolument atroce dans l'école, et que ses parents et sa soi-disant famille, excepté le lycanthrope, le traitaient très mal. Si les sorciers avaient appris ce dont il était capable, ce qu'il avait accompli, il serait certainement bien mieux traité aujourd'hui.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu ? Et dans quel but ? Rogue avait toujours éprouvé une certaine gratitude envers le vieux sorcier. Après tout, c'était lui le seul qui avait bien voulu lui donner une chance, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait ce poste et qu'il vivait une vie d'homme libre. Sans Dumbledore, il était probable que Severus serait à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est. Rogue lui devait une fière chandelle, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins pas tout laisser passer. C'est pour cela qu'il était prêt à s'opposer à Dumbledore s'il sentait que celui-ci était en tort. Et assurément, au sujet d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore cachait quelque chose.

Tout comme Minerva, Severus Rogue fut déterminé à garder un œil sur son élève, et à l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Et à ce propos, Rogue eut une idée qui s'avérerait très utile pour le frère du Survivant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours, ordonna d'un ton sec Rogue, et Harry fut abasourdi. Encore ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent tous les profs en ce moment ? demanda une Daphné curieuse, se retournant vers Harry.

- Connaissant Rogue ce ne doit pas être une bonne nouvelle, marmonna Harry.

- Peut-être que McGonagall lui a raconté ce que Ryan lui a dit, avança Neville à voix basse.

- On verra bien à la fin du cours, soupira Harry.

Une fois que la cloche eut sonné et que tous les élèves furent sortis, Harry s'avança avec hésitation vers le bureau de son directeur de maison. Rogue, plus connu pour sa haine des Gryffondors et des Potter, l'avait toujours traité correctement et justement. Mais de sa part tout était possible, et Harry se méfiait de l'eau qui dort.

- Asseyez-vous, indiqua-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi sec. Je vous ai demandé de rester parce que j'ai une proposition pour vous.

- Quel genre de proposition ? demanda Harry avec une légère pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté ce que vous aviez accompli ces deux dernières années, répondit Rogue. Inutile de revenir là-dessus, mais étant donné ce que vous avez vécu, j'ai pensé qu'il vous serait peut-être utile d'apprendre l'occlumentie ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ?

- J'ai lu que c'était l'art d'empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans votre esprit, répondit lentement Harry. C'est un don extrêmement difficile à maîtriser.

- Correct, cinq points pour Serpentard, dit Rogue d'un air satisfait. C'est l'inverse de la légilimentie, que j'ai exercé sur vous en juin dernier pour déterminer si vous disiez la vérité ou non. Il y a peu de véritable légilimens aujourd'hui. J'en suis un, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, le père de Blaise Zabini également, et bien sur vous-savez-qui en était un, conclut-il.

- Mais professeur, j'ai lu que l'occlumentie était également difficile à maîtriser, argumenta Harry. Je voulais apprendre à défendre mon esprit cet été, lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'était la légilimentie, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y réussir tout seul Potter, décréta Rogue d'un ton sec. Et je me propose donc de vous l'apprendre.

Si Harry fut surpris par cette suggestion, tel un vrai Serpentard il ne le montra guère.

- J'en serais enchanté professeur, répondit-il avec déférence, et une fois de plus Rogue eut des raisons de se monter fier de son élève. Il agissait véritablement comme un Serpentard.

- Très bien, nous commencerons la semaine prochaine alors, dit Rogue. Vous me direz quels soirs vous jouez au Quidditch, et nous nous entrainerons deux fois par semaine. Bien sur, ne vous attendez pas à des résultats immédiats, le prévint-il. Mais avec de la bonne volonté et si vous travaillez correctement, je pense que d'ici deux ans vous serez un occlumens correct.

Harry ne répondit pas. Après tout, il n'était pas quelqu'un à être rebuté par la difficulté et les projets à long terme. Après tout le projet animagus n'était pas un projet que l'on pourrait qualifier de facile.

- Oh, eh Potter, ajouta Rogue, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Cinquante points pour Serpentard pour tous vos exploits. Et Harry crut voir un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'austère professeur de Potions.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

En parlant d'animagus, Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis venaient juste de vivre leur premier entraînement dans la salle sur demande.

Après vives concertations et discussions, ils avaient décidé de garder cela entre eux pour l'instant, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, devenir animagus, à leur âge, et sans être enregistré auprès du ministère était hautement illégal, et il pouvait être expulsé de Poudlard si cela se savait. Ils ignoraient si leurs amis seraient partants pour une telle aventure, s'ils seraient prêts à prendre de tels risques, et dans le cas contraire, ils ne désiraient pas qu'ils gardent un tel secret.

Deuxièmement, et c'était Elisabeth qui y avait réfléchi, il était évident qu'à l'heure actuelle, Jenny serait incapable de se lancer dans un tel projet. Elle était trop jeune, mais surtout bien trop fragile, et Remus avait bien insisté sur ce point : devenir animagus était un projet très prenant, qui demandait une certaine force, et malheureusement elle en était incapable en ce moment, et ils ne tenaient pas à l'exclure, à lui rappeler qu'à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente, elle était plus faible et plus délicate.

Et enfin, mais cette raison était plus égoïste, le trio d'or avait envie de se retrouver, rien qu'ensemble, tout comme durant leurs enfances. Ils adoraient leurs amis, mais avoir un projet rien que pour eux trois était tout simplement trop tentant. Et puis, ils finiraient par leur en parler. Plus tard.

Harry, Elisabeth et Neville avaient donc fait le plein de livres sur le sujet, et avaient commencé à bien se documenter, à prendre des notes détaillées sur les diverses étapes pour devenir animagus. Remus avait fortement insisté sur ce point : la phase de préparation était la plus importante, à ne surtout pas prendre à la légère. Aussi les enfants avaient passé des soirées entières à la bibliothèque à potasser des livres que leur oncle Remus leur avait achetés sur le sujet. En effet des livres _comment devenir animagus en dix leçons_ ne pouvaient être trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. On y trouvait quelques indications dans quelques livres, mais ce n'était pas assez pour mener à bien ce projet.

Tout d'abord, il fallait commencer par découvrir quel était son animal, celui en lequel on pourrait se transformer. L'animal correspondrait à la personnalité du sorcier, serait un reflet de ce qu'il était. Cela passait par des séances de méditation intenses, et par une potion qu'il fallait préparer, durant trois mois. C'était long, mais cela en valait la peine.

Harry et ses amis avaient acheté tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur le chemin de traverse juste avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Et trois semaines après être revenus à l'école, ils se réunirent, un jeudi soir dans la salle sur demande pour leur première séance de méditation.

Pour que leur animal leur soit révélé, il fallait qu'ils atteignent un niveau de relaxation intense, un niveau où ils seraient complètement détachés de leurs corps et auraient assez de recul pour voir en eux quels animaux ils étaient.

C'était Harry qui était en charge de la potion, étant le plus doué des trois dans ce domaine. Ils avaient commencé à la préparer et l'avaient caché dans la salle sur demande.

Cependant, malgré toutes leurs préparations, la première séance ne se passa pas aussi bien que souhaité.

_Flash-back._

_Ils étaient tous les trois incroyablement nerveux, même s'ils tentaient de le cacher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande qui était arrangé à cet effet. La lumière était tamisée, trois tapis moelleux de taille moyenne étaient recouverts sur le sol, chacun de la couleur des trois différentes maisons. Sur les tapis se trouvaient plusieurs coussins, il était recommandé de méditer dans la position que l'on trouvait le plus confortable, où l'on était le plus à l'aise. Pour Neville, c'était d'être allongé sur le ventre, un bras en dessous d'un oreiller, comme pour dormir. Pour Elisabeth c'était être allongé sur le dos, les jambes à moitié ramenées vers elle, et quand à Harry, c'était une position fœtale._

_Ils s'étaient installés, chacun sur leurs tapis. Il y avait une étrange odeur de gâteau au chocolat dans la pièce. C'était doux et confortable._

_Les jeunes sorciers restèrent calmes pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Du coin de l'œil, Harry observa Elisabeth. Sa respiration était calme et ses yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si elle se trouvait déjà très loin. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains traçaient des petits cercles sur chaque côté de son corps. Elle avait l'air très paisible, et Harry l'envia. Lui n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses amis étaient présents avec lui, mais il lui semblait que son cerveau s'accrochait à n'importe quel petit détail pour ne pas avoir à sombrer dans le vide. Comme si cela lui faisait peur._

_Quand à Neville, ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Comme s'il dormait vraiment._

_- Neville, cria légèrement Harry, prenant complètement par surprise Elisabeth, qui elle commençait à méditer._

_- Hein quoi comment ? répondit l'intéressé en se relevant d'un coup._

_- Tu dormais ! l'accusa Elisabeth._

_- Non pas du tout ! s'écria le Gryffondor. J'avais juste fermé les yeux pour me les reposer, c'est tout, tenta-t-il de se défendre. Et en chœur, les trois amis éclatèrent de rire._

_- Oh Merlin c'est terrible, déclara Elisabeth, s'essuyant les yeux. On est vraiment mal barrés pour réussir à découvrir notre animal intérieur._

_- Toi au moins tu as réussi à méditer quelques minutes, répondit Harry. Moi je n'ai absolument pas réussi, et Nev s'est carrément endormi._

_- J'étais fatigué, répliqua d'un ton plaintif l'accusé._

_- Tu es toujours fatigué, le coupa Eli. Bon, je pense que ça ne sert à rien que l'on continue ce soir. On pourrait s'occuper de la potion un peu et recommencer cette semaine._

La séance suivant s'était un peu mieux passée, Neville ne s'était pas endormi cette fois-ci. Mais Harry, entre les entraînements de Quidditch deux fois par semaine, les deux soirs où il apprenait l'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue, les leçons d'animagus et les entraînements de défense qui avaient repris entre lui et ses amis, n'avait plus aucun temps pour lui et pour faire ses devoirs.

Les entraînements de défense avaient en effet repris. Cela semblait inutile à priori, étant donné que pour la première fois de leurs scolarités à Poudlard, les élèves avaient enfin un professeur qui pouvait effectivement leur apprendre des choses utiles dans ce domaine. Mais la vérité était que le petit groupe adorait tout ce temps passé ensemble, et ils voulaient être excellents dans cette discipline, et ainsi prouver au professeur Black, qui les détestait tous excepté sa propre fille, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient pour certains des Serpentards, et pour les autres des amis d'Harry. Ils les avaient pris en grippe, mais ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire.

_Flash-back._

_Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait eu lieu deux jours après la rentrée, et était fortement redouté par Harry. C'était un cours groupé avec les Gryffondors, et de ce fait il redoutait encore plus la manière dont il serait traité par son parrain._

_Il était arrivé en avance dans la classe avec ses amis, et s'était installé au milieu de la classe avec Neville et Hermione, comme d'habitude, Blaise se trouvait avec Daphné et Théodore Nott juste derrière lui, et de l'autre côté de la salle, dans le fond, se trouvaient Draco et Tracey. _

_Les Gryffondors arrivèrent petit à petit dans la salle. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ryan s'installa au premier rang avec Weasley, et arborait un immense sourire. Il pensait visiblement, avec raison, que ce cours serait pour lui une partie de rigolade._

_Sirius Black fit enfin son apparition dans la salle, et déclencha des gloussements et sourires idiots de la part de certaines filles de Gryffondor (autrement dit Lavande et Parvati). Il leur adressa un sourire éclatant et s'installa enfin à son bureau._

_- Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis auror et je serai votre professeur pour l'année scolaire._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste d'auror, professeur Black ? demanda Finnigan après avoir levé la main._

_- C'est un service que je rends au professeur Dumbledore, répondit celui-ci. Etant donné les circonstances actuelles, il jeta alors un regard entendu à son neveu préféré, votre directeur a jugé qu'un auror présent dans l'école ne serait pas inutile. D'autres questions ?_

_Quand aucune main ne se leva, Sirius commença à faire l'appel, et arriva enfin au nom d'Harry._

_- Potter Harry, dit-il, et il leva les yeux en direction de son filleul qui avait calmement levé la main. Je vois, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Veuillez vous lever et changer de place s'il vous plait, pas de mélange de maisons dans ma classe, ordonna-t-il, et Harry ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester._

_Mais il ne fut pas le seul._

_- Mais professeur vous n'avez pas le droit, protesta Hermione Granger. Rien dans le règlement intérieur ne vous donne le droit d'empêcher des élèves de différentes maisons de se mélanger et de socialiser, au contraire c'est même encouragé ! Et Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant._

_- Mlle Granger si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue je vous conseille de ne pas discuter mes ordres, répondit d'un ton sec Sirius. J'ai ordonné à Potter de changer de place, et s'il ne s'exécute pas dans la minute il sera exclu de ce cours._

_Lançant un regard furieux à son 'parrain', Harry alla s'installer en trainant des pieds prés de Draco et Tracey, qui eux aussi avaient entrepris de tuer leur professeur du regard. _

_Et la leçon continua ainsi. Même si on ne pouvait nier que le cours était absolument passionnant, jamais Sirius n'interrogeait les Serpentards, où Hermione. Pourtant tous levaient la main avec ardeur. Harry connaissait la réponse à toutes les questions que son professeur posait, mais cela n'avait d'importance, et il avait vite renoncé. Il valait mieux éviter que Serpentard ne perde des points. _

_Au contraire Ryan, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, connaissait également toutes les réponses à toutes les questions, et était la personne la plus interrogée. Harry aurait parié sa cape d'invisibilité que Sirius l'avait mis au courant bien en avance de sur quoi porterait le cours pour que Ryan puisse avoir bon air et puisse gagner des points pour Gryffondor._

_- Ce prof est atroce, s'indigna Blaise en sortant de la salle. Je sais que c'est votre oncle, ajouta-t-il en direction de Neville et Harry, mais franchement ! Oser séparer les Gryffondors des Serpentards ! Et ne jamais nous interroger ! Je connaissais toutes les réponses sur les Pittyponks !_

_- Moi aussi, s'écria Daphné. Je crois que j'ai attrapé une crampe à force de lever le bras, je ressemblais même à Granger ! Aucune offense, dit-elle en direction de la Gryffondor qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Harry et avait l'air positivement furieuse. C'était la première fois, si l'on exceptait les cours de Rogue, qu'elle ne remportait pas de points pour sa maison. Idem pour Harry._

_- Ce prof est un crétin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Le pire est que ses cours pourraient être excellents si seulement il était partial et honnête !_

Et les cours avaient continué de la sorte. Les Serpentards n'abandonnaient cependant pas. A chaque cours, l'un d'entre eux s'installait à côté de Neville et Hermione, et c'était avec un sourire narquois qu'ils se voyaient tous chacun leur tour renvoyer à une autre place. Ils continuaient également à tous lever la main dés qu'une question était posée, même si dans de rares cas ils ne connaissaient pas la réponse. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils risquaient d'être interrogés, et puis c'était toujours marrant de faire enrager l'insupportable père d'Elisabeth.

C'est dans ce contexte que les cours privés de défense avaient repris. A la grande surprise de tous, Jenny montrait toujours la même puissance que l'année précédente, mais elle montrait également plus de détermination et de volonté. Harry soupçonnait qu'elle ne voulait plus se retrouver dans cet état de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse.

Cependant, étant donné son emploi du temps plus que chargé, Harry ne pouvait pas s'entraîner aussi souvent que ses amis, et depuis la rentrée il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre à ses petites 'leçons' de magie noire. Et cela lui manquait franchement. Il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner chez son oncle, se doutant bien que s'il venait à le découvrir, Remus ne serait pas franchement ravi, mais Harry avait pourtant hâte de s'y remettre.

En revanche, il avait commencé ses leçons d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. C'était une discipline très dure à apprendre, mais dans un même temps il paraissait évident au jeune Serpentard que cela l'aiderait également dans son projet animagus. Rogue avait ordonné à son élève, chaque soir avant de se coucher, de se vider l'esprit pendant au moins dix minutes, et même si c'était difficile pour Harry, il y arrivait de plus en plus facilement. Au bout de trois semaines il parvenait déjà à se concentrer plus facilement, et cela se voyait lors de leurs séances de méditation.

Le professeur Rogue était loin d'être patient, et il se montrait souvent irrité devant Harry, mais celui-ci soupçonnait que c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry faisait de petits progrès, lentement mais surement. Il était encore incapable de repousser Rogue hors de son esprit, mais il parvenait quelque fois à l'empêcher d'accéder à certains souvenirs trop privés, et cela c'était déjà quelque chose, et Rogue l'avait félicité à ce sujet. Si déjà Harry était capable de détecter distinctement une présence extérieure dans son esprit, alors il se trouvait sur le bon chemin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une certaine routine s'installa. Le lundi et mercredi, Harry s'entraînait dur au Quidditch pour le premier match des Serpentards contre personne d'autre que les Gryffondors. Le mardi et le jeudi, il voyait le professeur Rogue pour ses leçons d'occlumentie, et le vendredi et le dimanche soir il voyait ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur projet animagus. Restait le samedi pour leur club de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry était débordé, mais il s'en sortait quand même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un dimanche après-midi, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, seul. La plupart de ses amis étaient partis prés du lac profiter d'un trop rare rayon de soleil. Il était en train de finir un devoir de runes pour le lendemain. Harry était heureux de son choix d'options. Les trois étaient absolument fascinantes, et se révéleraient très utiles.

Assis dans un fauteuil, il était en train de rédiger les dernières lignes de sa traduction lorsqu'une jeune Serpentarde vint l'interrompre.

- Ca va Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Jenny d'une petite voix, s'installant à ses côtés. Harry constata avec inquiétude qu'elle continuait à avoir des cernes sous les yeux qui affichaient une lueur sombre.

- Juste un devoir de runes à finir, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu n'es pas prés du lac avec tout le monde ?

- Non j'ai passé le début d'après-midi avec mon cousin, mais là il est parti voir sa petite amie, Selena Fawcett, une Serdaigle de sixième année, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller dehors alors je suis revenu dans la salle commune. Tu as beaucoup de boulot en ce moment non ? Je te vois toujours en train de travailler.

- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il avec un petit soupir. Entre le Quidditch et les leçons d'occlumentie et tout.

- Comment ça se passe pour l'occlumentie ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- C'est très dur, avoua Harry. Rogue pense que je ne serai capable de fermer mon esprit complètement que dans deux ans minimum. Mais c'est intéressant, et c'est un bon professeur.

- J'aimerais bien connaître l'occlumentie, dit alors Jenny, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

- Tu sais, je pense que cela n'aurait servi à rien contre Jedusor, dit Harry d'une voix très douce. Personne ne peut véritablement lui résister, toi pas plus que personne d'autre.

- Je sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que je ne veux plus jamais me sentir manipulée de la sorte, utilisée, trahie, finit-elle d'une voix très basse.

- Tu voudrais apprendre l'occlumentie ? demanda Harry, pas si étonné que ça.

- Ça pourrait m'être utile, dit Jenny en haussant les épaules.

- J'en parlerai à Rogue, et s'il ne veut pas, je t'apprendrai ce que j'apprends, lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il était heureux qu'elle se confie à lui de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait d'elle-même le sujet, au moins avec lui, et cela le rassurait. Elle sortait de sa coquille, et c'était tant mieux.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé l'année dernière Harry, déclara-t-elle soudainement, levant ses grands yeux noisette vers son ami. Elle avait l'air extrêmement gênée, tout d'un coup.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il avec vigueur. Tu es mon amie et tu étais en danger, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Toi à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose, non ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle. Mais merci quand même, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, toi et Lucas. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

- Viens par ici, lui ordonna gentiment Harry, et sans dire un autre mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit instantanément la jeune fille se détendre dans ses bras. C'était agréable, de ne plus se sentir seul. Il sentait bien que Jenny avait besoin de ce genre de contacts, de savoir que ses proches étaient toujours à ses côtés, malgré ce qu'elle avait indirectement fait. Et Harry ferait tout pour l'aider, il tenait trop à elle, amicalement parlant, pour la laisser sombrer.

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs longues minutes, sans dire un seul mot, se contentant de se reposer et de se détendre. Puis, Jenny reprit la parole.

- Tu t'entraînes toujours à la magie noire Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent, mais Harry la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la tête.

- Pas en ce moment, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps, répondit-il prudemment. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais me joindre à toi, répliqua-t-elle, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, la tête toujours posée sur son épaule.

- Bien sur, rétorqua Harry. Du moment que tu ne t'entraînes jamais seule il n'y a aucun souci. A dire vrai, il n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, mais s'il lui disait non elle jouerait toute seule à la magie noire et ça c'était hors de question, il valait mieux qu'il la supervise.

- Très bien, je…

Mais Jenny fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs amis.

- Eh bien dis donc c'est cosy ici, déclara d'un ton narquois Draco. On vous dérange peut-être ? ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Mais la lueur présente dans ses yeux montrait clairement qu'il riait. Néanmoins Jenny rougit sous cette remarque.

- T'es un idiot Malfoy, soupira Elisabeth. Puis sans vergogne, elle vint s'installer à côté de ses deux amis, les poussant pour avoir de la place. Harry lâcha Jenny, et en levant les yeux, remarqua Lucas qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés et une ombre de colère dans les yeux. Intéressant, songea Harry avec plaisir.

oOoOoOoOo

A l'autre bout du château, un petit rat marron aux petits yeux sournois dormait paisiblement dans un lit. Jusque là son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il était à Poudlard, en sécurité, sous le nez de Dumbledore et cet idiot de Black qui ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué, et dans quelques temps, il mettrait la main sur Potter le survivant.

**Note de l'auteur** : tout d'abord une remarque avant que vous ne me fassiez remarquer que je suis devenue folle et que je ne sais plus ce que j'écris : oui, Rogue était là quand Dumbledore a découvert Harry et ses amis prés du troll. Oui, il sait que Harry a vaincu ce troll, je ne suis pas encore devenue sénile merci bien, mais dans ce chapitre, à ce moment de l'histoire il ne s'en souvient plus du tout. Des suppositions sur cet étrange phénomène ?

Bon encore désolée pour le retard, je sais que vous l'attendiez ce chapitre. Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que le chapitre 23 sera posté mardi soir promis juré craché et que le 24 part demain en mode bêta. Et puis bon, il est long ce chapitre, alors ça doit un peu compenser quand même ? Non ?

Merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (love you guys) et ma précieuse bêta. Comme d'habitude vous savez ce que je veux. Le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche de l'écran n'attend plus que vous. Et comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews et autres informations (notamment un post sur Hermione Granger) sont sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil).

Dernière petite chose : je profite de ce chapitre pour poster une petite annonce perso : ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas lu de fics sur ce site et je n'en trouve plus aucune qui m'intéresse : est-ce que vous en auriez à me recommander ? Anglais ou français (mais préférence pour l'anglais quand même), je cherche des UA, sans slashs ou crossover et qui soient bien écrits (les fautes tous les deux mots, non merci). Alors si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse. Pas la peine de me laisser une review vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp ou un mail.

Enfin bref, merci à tous, bisoux et à bientôt.


	24. Mr Lunard vous présente

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part les OC...

**Chapitre 23 : Mr Lunard vous présente.**

- Lucas craque pour Jenny, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, alors que tous les deux partaient rejoindre Neville dans la salle sur demande pour leur projet animagus.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté tout à l'heure dans la salle commune quand vous êtes revenus ? répliqua Harry en souriant. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

- Et alors ? répondit Elisabeth avec indifférence. Je ne pense pas que ça signifie grand-chose, ils sont encore très jeunes pour penser à tomber amoureux. A leur âge tu pensais déjà à ce genre de choses ?

- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Et je ne parlais pas de maintenant, mais je pense que dans un futur proche ces deux là seront ensembles, c'est tout.

- Et bien, nous verrons ce que nous réserve l'avenir, dit Elisabeth avec philosophie. En ce qui me concerne je ne pense pas encore à ce genre de choses. Je ne m'appelle pas Lavande Brown ou Parvati Patil, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Qui sont ces filles ? demanda avec curiosité Harry. Et Elisabeth secoua alors la tête avec incrédulité.

- Ce sont des groupies de ton cher frère, soupira-t-elle. Des Gryffondors de notre année, deux cruches si tu veux mon avis.

- La blonde idiote et l'indienne ?

- Oui c'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, en parlant de ton frère, est-ce qu'il est venu te parler récemment ? Etant donné sa petite entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Mais il a l'air plus détendu, moins renfermé j'ai l'impression.

- Oui sa petite crise d'enfant gâté a du lui passer, rétorqua la Serdaigle. Si tu veux mon avis, et je suis persuadée que c'est le cas c'est évident, ton frère doit avoir peur que tu ne lui voles la vedette auprès de nos parents. Il a peur de perdre sa place de petit prince, et c'est pour ça qu'il a agi de cette façon l'année dernière. Quelque part il a de la chance que tes actes n'aient pas étés reconnus à leur juste valeur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de reconnaissance, affirma d'un ton ferme Harry. Ma vie actuelle me convient très bien telle quelle. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Tu mens Harry, rétorqua Elisabeth, s'arrêtant net pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu mens, et nous le savons pertinemment tous les deux. Tu rêves d'être reconnu, je suis sûre que c'est un de tes souhaits les plus chers, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que tu as été réparti à Serpentard. Et tu es un Potter sur ce coup là, tu as besoin de reconnaissance et c'est normal étant donné ton enfance Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais il est inutile de me le cacher. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu veux dire que je ne peux avoir aucun secret pour toi ? répondit-il, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sur que non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu es à ma complète disposition, et tu le sais !

Et sur ce, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. C'était peut-être une des choses qu'ils appréciaient le plus chez l'autre. Cette capacité de se parler si facilement, pouvoir tout se dire sans avoir à craindre d'être jugé. Cette connexion qu'ils partageaient, comme un lien naturel entre eux.

oOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin était en retard. C'était contraire à ses habitudes, mais il avait eu un imprévu au boulot, et résultat, Sirius devait déjà être en train de l'attendre dans son bureau, à Poudlard.

Penser à Sirius en tant que professeur, Sirius l'ancien Maraudeur qui faisait les quatre cent coups, avait eu plus de retenues que tous les élèves de septième année réunis, qui avait un casier rien que pour lui dans l'armoire de Rusard, eh bien c'était plus que surréaliste, et à dire vrai Remus avait toujours du mal à y croire. Ce n'était que les lettres de ses neveux et nièces qui avaient fini par le convaincre que ce n'était pas une immense blague. Et les lettres d'Harry étaient une des raisons pour laquelle, en cette froide journée d'octobre il rendait une petite visite à son vieil ami.

Mais auparavant, il avait un autre ancien 'ami' à aller voir.

Une des histoires qu'aimaient le plus raconter James et Sirius aux enfants était l'histoire de la carte des Maraudeurs, qui était presque devenu une légende. Remus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Ryan et dans une moindre mesure Emmett s'étaient lamentés du fait que durant leur septième année, par la faute de Peter, les Maraudeurs avaient perdu ce précieux trésor.

Comme le racontait la légende, la carte avait été confisqué à Rusard, qui, bien que ne sachant pas comment elle fonctionnait, avait soupçonné que ce parchemin qui proférait des insultes à tout étranger tentant de l'ouvrir était de l'œuvre des Maraudeurs.

Remus n'avait pas revu la carte depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant, mais il était temps qu'il la récupère et ne la rende aux héritiers les plus méritants des Maraudeurs.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Tu es en retard Lunard, dit d'un ton plaintif Sirius, assis derrière sur son bureau tout en corrigeant des copies.

- Désolé Patmol j'ai été retenu au boulot tu sais ce que c'est, s'excusa mollement Remus, s'asseyant à son tour, essoufflé. Il avait bien du courir pour échapper à Rusard. C'était fou, mais il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de ses quinze ans, et quelque part, cela faisait du bien.

- Ouais, ouais, soupira Sirius. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite imprévue ?

- Est-ce qu'un ancien Maraudeur n'a pas le droit de venir voir un de ses anciens comparses ? s'offusqua Remus, portant la main à son cœur. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours du mal à te voir comme un professeur.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira de nouveau Sirius. Je te dis pas la tête qu'ont fait Rusard et Rogue quand ils ont vu que j'étais le nouveau prof de DFCM ! Même McGonagall a failli s'étouffer avec son thé. Mais tu connais Minnie, elle m'adore ! Enfin je me débrouille très bien tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit mon petit doigt, dit prudemment Remus, décidant d'attaquer directement le cœur du sujet. Il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain plus que délicat, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- De quoi tu parles ? Le ton de Sirius devint aussitôt dur et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres disparut en un éclair.

- Je parle d'Harry, répliqua Remus sur le même ton dur. Voila de quoi je te parle. Tu sais, ton filleul, le fils de James et Lily, le meilleur ami de ta fille.

- Oui et bien ça, ça va changer, dit Sirius d'un ton menaçant. Crois-moi d'ici la fin de l'année ce sale serpent ne s'approchera plus de ma fille à moins de cinq mètres.

Sur ces paroles Remus éclata de rire.

- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? reprit-il devant l'air furieux de son meilleur ami. Si Eli était là, elle t'aurait déjà lancé un sort qui t'aurait fait regretter les retenues de McGonagall ! Si tu crois que tu peux séparer Elisabeth et Harry, c'est que tu as un vrai problème ! Ces deux là et Neville sont inséparables, et tu ne feras que renforcer leur amitié en essayant de les diviser.

- Je ne veux pas que ma fille unique traîne avec tous ces Serpentards, s'entêta Sirius. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour agir dans ce sens.

- Tu es voué à l'échec, le prévint d'un ton sérieux Remus. J'ai rencontré ces Serpentards cet été, à l'anniversaire d'Harry, et ce sont tous des jeunes gens charmants, intelligents et loin de ressembler à leurs parents ou a des mangemorts ! Ce sont des enfants adorables, et de supers amis pour ta fille ! Même Draco Malfoy est un garçon très bien.

- Tu as invité le fils de Lucius et Narcissa sous ton toit ! cria Sirius. Mais est-ce que tu es cinglé ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Ce qui m'a pris, s'énerva Remus, c'est que Draco est l'ami d'Harry, Elisabeth et Neville, et si tu veux le savoir Draco et Elisabeth s'entendent comme larrons en foire, c'est un garçon très gentil, drôle, et mis à part physiquement il ne ressemble en rien à son père. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il tient de ta cousine Andromeda pour tout dire. Et d'ailleurs, sache pour ta gouverne que ta petite cousine préférée Tonks adore son nouveau cousin et qu'ils correspondent régulièrement tant qu'il est à Poudlard !

- Traitresse, marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi furieux, mais plutôt déboussolé et hésitant.

- Sirius, reprit Remus plus doucement au bout de quelques secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu traites Harry de la sorte ? C'est un garçon charmant, et adorable je t'assure. Il rassemble tous les meilleurs côtés de James et Lily. Et il est loin d'être un futur mangemort je t'assure ! C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux, qui cherche juste à faire ses preuves.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait d'Harry, une lueur de suspicion et d'hésitation passa dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et c'était à ces moments là que Remus ne comprenait plus du tout Sirius. Harry était le portrait craché de ses parents, un garçon adorable, pourquoi était-il aussi aveuglé ? Lui qui aurait du être le premier à voir par-delà les apparences.

Sirius l'énervait vraiment, mais beaucoup moins que James et Lily qui étaient de vrais parents indignes. Si Remus restait ami avec eux, c'était uniquement pour le bien d'Harry, mais cela faisait maintenant des années que leurs attitudes le révulsaient. Comment pouvaient-ils traiter leur fils de la sorte ? Remus avait l'habitude de penser que James et Lily étaient les personnes les plus gentilles qu'il pouvait connaître, et jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que la célébrité et la gloire d'avoir vaincu Voldemort auraient pu leur monter à la tête de la sorte. Surtout de la part de Lily, elle qui avait toujours été si raisonnable, si juste, alors que James avait toujours eu ce petit grain d'arrogance en lui. Ils ne les comprenaient plus, et si ce n'était pour Harry cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait parti loin de ses amis.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, finit par répondre Sirius, perdu dans ses réflexions, et Remus aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait vraiment. Il est arrogant, et jaloux de son frère, et cela le conduit à adopter un comportement indigne d'un Potter, indigne d'un Gryffondor.

- Mais Harry n'est pas un Gryffondor, s'énerva Remus. Et il est loin d'être jaloux de son frère, crois moi ! La seule chose dont il pourrait être jaloux est le fait que Lily et James ne le traitent pas de la même manière que le Survivant !

- Ah oui, répliqua un Sirius tout aussi énervé. Alors s'il n'est pas jaloux expliques moi pourquoi quand en première année Ryan a détruit un troll qui s'était introduit dans le château lors de la fête d'Halloween, Harry a aussitôt prétendu auprès de ses petits camarades de Serpentard que c'était lui qui avait vaincu ce troll ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Remus sincèrement intrigué. Il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire de troll en première année, car c'était une époque où il avait beaucoup de travail et où de plus il s'était quelque peu éloigné de ses amis.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a tout raconté, expliqua avec plus de patience Sirius. Harry a véritablement tenté de voler les exploits de son frère, mais bien entendu mis à part les membres de sa maison personne ne l'a cru.

- Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ça ? demanda Remus, sceptique. Est-ce que Ryan t'a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué ce troll ? Ca me paraît bien compliqué pour un sorcier de son âge. De plus, ce n'est pas le genre d'Harry que de rechercher la lumière et l'attention.

- On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé avec Ryan, mais tu oublies une chose mon ami : Ryan a détruit Voldemort, alors un troll à côté de ça c'est du pipi de strangulot ! affirma-t-il avec force. C'est toi qui es aveuglé par la comédie d'Harry. Il a réussi à te faire croire, tout comme à ma fille et mon autre filleul, qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça et surtout que Ryan ne valait rien. Mais vous vous trompez tous. Ryan est très brillant. Il est intelligent comme ses parents, même s'il aurait besoin d'un peu plus travailler, reconnut Sirius.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi, James et Lily qui êtes aveuglés par la gloire de Ryan, dit tristement Remus, se levant de son siège. Et vous n'êtes plus capables de voir la vérité en face. Mais un beau jour vous finirez par vous rendre compte de ce que vaut Harry, et que la manière dont vous l'avez traité est parfaitement indigne. Et ce jour là il sera bien trop tard pour tenter de réparer ce qui a été brisé, conclut-il.

- Crois-moi ce jour n'arrivera jamais, répliqua Sirius. Ce petit serpent va très mal finir, et il est de mon devoir de père et de parrain que d'empêcher Elisabeth et Neville que de sombrer avec lui.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire sombre.

- Tu veux que je te dise Patmol, dit Remus en s'avançant vers la porte. Dans un avenir pas si lointain, quand tu te rendras compte de la force des sentiments d'Harry pour ta fille, et que tu réaliseras quel garçon merveilleux il est, tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, car il sera bien trop tard, et tu auras perdu ta fille, peut-être pour toujours.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, la force de ses sentiments ? demanda d'un ton soupçonneux Sirius.

- Je dis juste, répliqua malicieusement Remus, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour ta fille et Harry deviennent plus qu'amis. Il faudra vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et sur ces mots il sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe, sachant qu'une fois que Sirius se serait remis du choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il courrait à sa poursuite pour l'étrangler.

Bien, et maintenant, réfléchit Remus, je dois aller à la recherche de mes neveux et nièces préférés.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Oncle Remus qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama Neville.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir vous rendre visite ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le lycanthrope.

- Si, mais c'est la première fois en trois ans, et comme par hasard ça tombe l'année où mon idiot de père est professeur ici, jeta Elisabeth qui était assisse dans un fauteuil, les jambes recroquevillées, lisant un vieux livre poussiéreux.

- Je venais juste lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, répondit Remus avec gêne. Et j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir.

- Et ta visite de courtoisie ce n'était pas pour lui tirer les oreilles pour la façon dont ils nous traitent, dit narquoisement Harry.

- Eh bien je…

- Laisse tomber Mumus, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir essayé, dit Harry. Mais je doute que cela serve à quelque chose. Sirius Black me hait, et rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

- Par contre tu peux lui dire que s'il continue comme ça, moi je le renie et je viens habiter chez toi, dit catégoriquement Elisabeth. Bien sur je ne te demande pas ton avis auparavant car je sais que tu serais ravi de cet arrangement.

- Bien entendu, répondit Remus avec le plus grand sérieux. Mais je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour seulement vous parler de votre Maraudeur préféré. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. Et d'un mouvement théâtral il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche.

- Génial un vieux bout de parchemin, ironisa la Serdaigle. Il ne fallait pas Mumus ! Rappelle-moi pour ton prochain anniversaire de t'offrir un sourire, dit-elle, retournant à son livre.

- Par Merlin vos parents vous ont vraiment mal éduqués, répondit le Maraudeur, prenant un air faussement stupéfait, tandis que les deux autres garçons regardaient le parchemin avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Ce ne serait pas…devina Neville.

- Si, affirma Remus avec force. C'est la si précieuse carte des Maraudeurs !

- Mais comment l'as-tu récupéré ? demanda Harry, abasourdi, prenant la carte des mains de son oncle et la dévisageant sous tous les angles.

- J'ai juste été faire un tour dans le bureau de Rusard, dit Remus d'un air faussement modeste. Et maintenant je vous la donne, alors faites en bonne usage !

- Qui d'entre nous va la prendre ? interrogea Elisabeth, qui, en entendant la nouvelle était sorti de son livre.

- On ne pourrait pas simplement la dupliquer, pour que chacun d'entre nous ait son propre exemplaire, proposa Neville innocemment, et trois paires de regards se braquèrent sur lui.

- Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est si stupide que ça comme idée ?

Remus avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Et dire qu'aucun de vous quatre n'avaient jamais pensé à cette solution, le railla Elisabeth. Je sais bien que les trois autres sont quelques peu limités intellectuellement, mais quand même ! Toi oncle Remus ! Et moi qui pensais que nous avions tous les trois hérité notre fabuleuse intelligence de toi, les bras m'en tombent ! déclama-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. Je ne sais guère si j'arriverai à surmonter cette nouvelle !

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises Eli et si tu dupliquais la carte plutôt ? lui conseilla Neville entre deux éclats de rires. Prouvons aux Maraudeurs séniors que la génération suivante est bien meilleure !

- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit avec affection Remus. Cette scène lui réchauffait le cœur. Voir de tels sourires, un tel bonheur si évident, cela prouvait bien que Remus avait raison : comment pouvait-on penser un seul instant qu'Harry était maléfique ? Qu'il allait corrompre ces deux meilleurs amis ? Ils étaient amis, ils étaient heureux, et rien, pas même Sirius Orion Black, Maraudeur et Auror ne pourrait changer cela.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

L'acquisition de la si fameuse carte des Maraudeurs se révéla très précieuse pour les membres du Trio d'or, qui, dans leur bonté infinie, décidèrent d'en faire des exemplaires également pour tous leurs amis. En plus, penser à la tête que feraient James et Sirius en apprenant que des Serpentards possédaient un exemplaire de leur précieuse carte était tout simplement tordant.

Elle se révélait surtout précieuse pour les amis d'Harry qui, ne possédant pas sa cape d'invisibilité, courrait le risque de se faire coincer par Rusard ou un professeur à chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le château après le couvre feu, ce qui était plus que régulier. Après tout dix heures c'était bien trop tôt pour rentrer dans son dortoir.

Pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles le petit groupe avait également appris des sorts de désillusion qui leur permettait de prendre l'apparence de ce qui se trouvait derrière eux, tels des caméléons humains, et de ce fait, c'était un sort indispensable à connaître pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le projet animagus continuait, bien évidemment. Lors de sa visite, Remus leur avait donné plusieurs autres conseils, notamment pour la potion, qui serait maintenant prête dans 5 semaines.

Les trois jeunes sorciers étaient toujours en phase de méditation, et avaient fait quelques progrès importants. Tout d'abord, Neville ne s'était plus endormi, mais au contraire réussissait désormais à rester en méditation pendant un tout petit peu moins d'une heure. Pour Harry c'était une heure et une vingtaine de minutes, mais indubitablement c'était Elisabeth la plus douée dans ce domaine. Elle pouvait rester des heures dans cet état, et avait presque atteint le point de non-retour comme l'intitulait les livres, où on sombrait dans son moi intérieur le plus profond et était enfin capable de voir la forme que revêtirait notre animal. Mais étant donné que l'on devait ingurgiter la potion avant de tenter d'atteindre cet état, elle avait du se retenir et revenir à la surface.

Ses leçons d'occlumentie aidaient énormément Harry à se concentrer. Bien qu'il ne fasse que très peu de progrès avec le professeur Rogue, cela lui permettait néanmoins de réussir enfin à se concentrer et vider son esprit devenait de plus en plus facile.

Il avait demandé à son directeur de maison s'il était d'accord pour également enseigner l'art de l'occlumentie à Jenny. Quand il lui avait exposé la situation, Rogue avait énormément hésité. Bien qu'elle soit une élève de sa maison, il doutait qu'elle soit capable de supporter de telles leçons, mais Harry avait pris sa défense avec passion, et avait fini par le convaincre au bout du compte.

Jenny avait donc commencé à apprendre l'occlumentie, mais Rogue avait exigé de ne la voir qu'une seule fois par semaine, et d'y aller encore plus lentement qu'avec Harry. D'après ce que ce dernier avait compris, pour l'instant les leçons se passaient plutôt bien, et l'état de son amie semblait par ailleurs s'améliorer. Elle avait l'air moins déprimée et les cernes sous ses yeux s'atténuaient petit à petit.

Au final, pour Harry, travailler avec le professeur Rogue n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. Sous sa carapace bourrue, graisseuse et inconfortable, il s'avérait que le directeur de la maison Serpentard était un sorcier incroyablement doué, un vrai pédagogue (en tout cas avec Harry), et son humour sarcastique avait fait rire plus d'une fois le jeune Serpentard, qui était de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de son professeur.

_Flash-back._

_Un mardi soir, aux environs de 21heures, Harry se trouvait en compagnie de son professeur de Potions pour leur habituelle leçon. Alors que Rogue fouillait dans ses souvenirs, Harry avait réussi à l'empêcher d'accéder à un souvenir bien particulier : celui d'un de leurs entraînements pour devenir animagus. En effet Harry ne pensait pas que son professeur serait particulièrement satisfait d'apprendre cela. _

_- Très bien Potter, déclara d'un ton satisfait l'austère professeur. On dirait que malgré tout vous faîtes quelques petits progrès. Est-ce que vous vous entraînez chaque soir à vider votre esprit pendant une dizaine de minutes ?_

_- Bien sur professeur, répondit avec force Harry. De toute façon, il savait que mentir à Severus Rogue ne pourrait que lui apporter des problèmes._

_- Excellent, et Rogue esquissa un très fin sourire. C'était rare, mais cela faisait plaisir à Harry de savoir qu'il pouvait de temps à autre contenter, plaire à des adultes. Ce genre de sourire, il ne pouvait les voir que sur oncle Remus, Andromeda et Ted et en quelques occasions le professeur McGonagall. Mais cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur._

_- Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? osa-t-il demander, alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers son bureau, ce qui signifiait généralement la fin de leur leçon. C'est en rapport avec les Potions._

_- Allez-y Potter._

_- C'est à propos de la solution de force. Je me demandais si ajouter quelques gouttes de sang de salamandre ne permettrait pas à la solution de lui faire passer son goût amer tout en lui conférant plus d'efficacité ? demanda Harry, l'air sincèrement curieux._

_- Pourquoi m'interrogez-vous sur la solution de force, ce n'est qu'au programme des cinquièmes années ? dit Rogue, ses sourcils se soulevant._

_- Oh j'ai lu quelques manuels, j'aime bien les Potions, répliqua d'un ton évasif Harry._

_- Très bien, dit Rogue, un air calculateur passant dans ses yeux. Et vous faîtes souvent des expérimentations sur des potions que vous n'avez pas étudiées en cours ?_

_- Et bien en ce moment pas tellement, mais cet été chez mon oncle Remus j'ai fabriqué beaucoup de potions, comme la potion d'aiguise-méninges ou la potion de ratatinage par exemple. Je dois avouer que j'adore fabriquer des potions, avoua-t-il._

_- Et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi doué dans mon cours, reconnut le professeur Rogue, et Harry rosit sous le compliment. Pour répondre à votre question, votre idée est très bonne, je l'ai moi-même testé quand j'étais plus jeune, mais le ministère, expliqua-t-il avec mépris, ne pense pas que de telles accommodations soient très convenables._

_- Merci professeur, répondit Harry. Et il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte, mais Rogue l'arrêta avant._

_- Attendez Potter, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser._

_- Oui professeur ?_

_- Est-ce que vous vous entraînez de la sorte uniquement en Potions, ou cela concerne toutes les autres matières ? demanda Rogue, l'air sincèrement curieux. Harry Potter ne cessait décidément pas de l'étonner. Comment pouvait-il être le rejeton de ces deux abrutis de Gryffondor, cela le dépassait complètement._

_- Et bien plus ou moins, répondit avec hésitation Harry._

_- Et dans quelles matières est-ce que vous vous entraînez, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_

_- En Métamorphoses, en Sortilèges et également en Défenses contres les Forces du Mal, dit Harry._

_- Justement, en parlant de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, l'interrompit son professeur. J'ai entendu dire que Black, il prononça le nom avec le plus grand mépris possible et ses lèvres esquissèrent un rictus mauvais, ne vous traite pas le plus justement possible ?_

_- Sans vous offenser professeur, il traite les Serpentards de la manière dont vous traitez les Gryffondors, sauf que lui il m'interdit de m'asseoir avec les lions pour ne pas les contaminer, répondit Harry avec délicatesse. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était habitué aux traitements de son parrain et il avait appris à s'en moquer, même si c'était dur._

_Une fois de plus un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son directeur de maison, et Harry songea que faire naître deux sourires sur l'irascible professeur devait sûrement être un exploit._

_- Si jamais Black vous cause trop de problèmes Potter, venez-me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller le voir, conclut Rogue avec un sourire mauvais, et Harry songea qu'il devrait peut-être s'abstenir. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui reproche en plus de tous ses crimes actuels de en plus fraterniser avec l'ennemi juré de ses parents et son parrain, alias Severus Rogue, plus gentiment surnommé Snivellus le bâtard graisseux._

_- Merci professeur mais je me préfère me débrouiller seul, lui assura Harry, et sur ce, leur entrevue s'acheva._

oOoOoOoOo

Il était neuf heures cinq du matin. C'était officiel, Jenny était en retard pour son cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'intersection du couloir qui menait à la salle de classe du professeur Black, Jenny se demanda s'il était vraiment indispensable qu'elle se rende à ce cours. De un, elle allait probablement perdre au moins dix points pour Serpentard. De deux, elle n'aurait même pas le droit de s'asseoir à côté de Lucas et allait devoir regarder cette sale pimbêche de Ginny Weasley qu'elle détestait s'asseoir à côté de SON meilleur ami.

Ginevra Weasley. Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille. Leur inimitié avait commencé quelques jours après la rentrée. Jenny se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de Lucas. Ils discutaient tranquillement des cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et notamment du professeur Lockhlart, quand soudain, la rouquine était venue les interrompre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? avait-elle dit d'un ton méprisant à l'intention de Jenny. Celle-ci, surprise, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu es à Serpentard, cracha la Gryffondor. Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre salle commune !

- Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à Lucas, protesta Jenny. Lui peut bien venir dans ma salle commune alors pourquoi le contraire ne serait pas possible ! Je ne vais pas la saccager votre salle !

- Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas plutôt aux côtés de l'autre Potter, répliqua Ginny, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres. J'ai vu que tu étais ami avec lui, c'est une honte vraiment, tu n'es même pas capable de bien choisir tes amis.

- Tais-toi Weasley, tu peux parler, avait alors répondu Lucas, volant à la défense de son amie. Toi qui suis comme un petit toutou Ryan Potter telle une groupie, c'en est pathétique.

- Vous n'êtes que des idiots tous les deux, et toi si tu es tellement ami avec Harry Potter, tu aurais mieux fait d'être à Serpentard, répondit avec mépris Ginny Weasley.

A partir de là la dispute s'était envenimée, et la relation entre les deux jeunes filles était comparable à la relation qui existait entre Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Dés qu'elles se voyaient elles se criaient dessus et en venaient bien souvent aux mains, où en l'occurrence aux baguettes. Jenny ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait envoyé la rouquine à l'infirmerie, et à vrai dire elle en était assez fière.

Ginny Weasley était sa rivale, son ennemie. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la supporter : elle la trouvait superficielle et vaine, remplie de préjugés et elle était persuadée qu'elle 'aimait' uniquement Ryan parce que celui-ci était le Survivant et rien d'autre. Si c'était Harry qui avait détruit Voldemort, alors Jenny aurait parié n'importe quoi que la petite rouquine aurait tout fait pour se retrouver à Serpentard et devenir amie avec lui. Et ce genre de comportements l'irritait particulièrement.

Et voila que maintenant, cette sale peste tentait de la faire enrager en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lucas pendant le cours de DFCM où elle-même n'y était pas autorisée. Cela lui était d'autant plus facile que Lucas n'avait pas d'amis dans les Gryffondors de son année : entre Emmett Black qui suivait l'ombre de Ryan Potter, Ginny Weasley et Demelza Robbins, deux des filles les plus stupides que l'on pouvait rencontrer et Colin Creevey qui était mort l'année dernière, on pouvait dire que le choix était plus que restreint.

Repenser à Colin était incroyablement douloureux. Elle n'avait jamais parlé au Gryffondor de son vivant mais bien sur elle voyait qui il était : il avait l'habitude de suivre Ryan et de prendre des photos de lui dés qu'il pouvait. Et dire qu'elle l'avait méprisé !

Et elle avait causé sa mort. Quoi qu'en disaient tout le monde autour d'elle, elle l'avait tué. C'était ses actes à elle, son idiotie, la confiance qu'elle avait placé en ce maudit journal, en Voldemort qui avait tué le petit Gryffondor.

Le pire de tout ça, était que Jenny avait surpris une conversation quelques jours plus tôt entre Emmett Black et un autre Gryffondor dont elle ignorait le nom. Ils racontaient que Colin avait un frère de deux ans plus jeunes, qui apparemment serait également un sorcier, mais dont les parents refusaient catégoriquement qu'ils puissent venir à Poudlard l'année suivant, après ce qui était arrivé à son frère aîné.

Ce n'était pas une seule vie qu'elle avait détruit, se rappelait-elle continuellement. Et ce qu'il y avait également de grave, c'est qu'elle avait aussi causé du tort à Harry. A cause d'elle toute l'école avait cru, et certains idiots continuaient encore, que c'était lui à l'origine de ces attaques. Comme si sa réputation n'était pas déjà assez sombre, il avait fallu qu'elle aggrave les choses.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses amis, et notamment Harry et Elisabeth avaient pu lui pardonner comme si de rien n'était. Tous avaient agi en la revoyant durant les vacances comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Comme si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas grave.

Mais Jenny s'en rendait parfaitement compte : cette 'aventure' avec le journal avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans son âme, comme une tâche, une souillure, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne changerait cela.

Jenny finit par décider de sécher le cours de DFCM, de toute façon elle n'aimait pas le prof et n'en avait pas besoin. Elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie, prétendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et comme cela elle aurait une excuse valable pour avoir raté ce cours.

Elle arriva bien vite à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh l'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Durant son séjour à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'année dernière, l'infirmière avait été incroyablement gentille avec elle, et Jenny avait étonnamment trouvé du réconfort dans la sollicitude de cette personne qui ne la connaissait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jenny ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mme Pomfresh avec inquiétude.

- C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vienne ici, mentit-elle sans vergogne.

- Oh très bien. Passe dans la salle d'à côté je vais venir t'examiner dans cinq minutes et te donner une potion, lui indiqua l'infirmière, et Jenny s'exécuta.

Elle fut surprise de constater, en entrant dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvaient les lits et qui était réservé aux blessés et malades mineurs, que Luna Lovegood était présente. Le visage entièrement orange.

- Bonjour, dit lentement Jenny en direction de Luna qui regardait le plafond avec fascination.

- Bonjour Jenny Derwent, répondit Luna sans détacher ses yeux bleus du plafond, comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda avec curiosité la Serpentarde, s'avançant vers sa condisciple.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, dit Luna d'un geste nonchalant de la main. C'est Ryan Potter et ses amis, ils ont pensé que ce serait marrant de me jeter un tel sort parce que j'ai dit que l'esprit de Ryan était infesté de Nargles, et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son frère.

Jenny gloussa doucement devant cette réponse. Elle connaissait à peine Luna, mais l'avait déjà remarqué bien entendu, le contraire était impossible. Contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves qui se moquaient d'elle et pensaient qu'elle était folle, Jenny trouvait que Luna était bien plus fine observatrice que l'on pouvait imaginer. Elle possédait un grain de folie, mais la Serpentarde était persuadée que Luna en jouait beaucoup.

- Ryan est un crétin, affirma Jenny avec force. Il est inutile d'essayer de lui parler, surtout de son frère, il ne t'écoutera pas et se mettra en colère.

- Oui je m'en suis rendu compte, dit tristement Luna. Je pense juste que c'est dommage, ils sont frères jumeaux, et ils devraient être plus proches que cela. Moi j'aurais adoré avoir un frère ou une sœur.

- Tu n'en as pas ? Moi non plus je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. Quand j'étais petite je réclamais à mes parents un petit frère pour pouvoir jouer avec, mais après j'ai rencontré Lucas alors j'ai arrêté de réclamer.

- Oui mais moi je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, répondit Luna d'un ton neutre, et Jenny se sentit horriblement gênée. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille paraissait souvent seule, et s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi égoïste et ne pas avoir tenté de socialiser avec elle plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de sentir seule, n'avoir personne à qui se confier, parler de tout et de rien.

- On peut-être amie si tu veux ? finit-elle par proposer avec hésitation.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, dit Luna avec un immense sourire. Elisabeth m'a parlé de toi l'année dernière, elle m'avait dit qu'on s'entendrait bien.

- Tu connais Eli ?

- Oui, c'est la seule personne qui me parle et se montre gentille avec moi. J'ai été triste quand elle a été pétrifiée. Mais je ne la vois pas beaucoup, elle est tout le temps avec tous ses amis.

- Tu pourrais te joindre à nous ? proposa de nouveau Jenny, qui surmonta le moment d'embarrassement et d'humiliation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le séjour prolongé de son amie à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre que tu t'intégrerais très bien à notre petit groupe. Ils sont tous très sympas tu sais, et on est beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que le reste de l'école, crois-moi.

- Oh je sais, répliqua Luna. Je serais ravie de devenir amie avec toi, et de traîner de temps en temps avec vous, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, et Jenny en fut très satisfaite. La jeune blonde lui était fort sympathique, et après tout, leur petit groupe était d'une composition plus qu'hétéroclite : entre deux nés de moldus, un fils de Mangemort, des rejetons de grandes familles des Ténèbres, deux sang-pur des Lumières, le frère du Survivant à la réputation sulfureuse, et elle-même, entre ombre et lumière. Oui, Jenny était persuadée que Luna aurait sa place avec eux, elle le sentait.

oOoOoOoOoO

Et elle avait raison. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant que Luna ne devienne un membre à part entière de leur petite bande.

Jenny proposa à sa nouvelle amie de les joindre à un de leurs entraînements, et ce fut l'occasion pour les présentations.

Comme d'habitude, la Serpentarde était en retard. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Luna dans la Grande Salle pour ensuite aller rejoindre tous ses amis dans la salle sur demande.

- Désolée Luna mais je suis en retard, dit-elle toute essoufflée. Viens, on doit se dépêcher d'aller au septième étage.

La Serdaigle la suivit sans rien dire, et bien assez vite elles arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet. Jenny passa trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant très fort à ce que contenait la salle, et la salle sur demande fit son apparition.

- Désolée je suis en retard, cria-t-elle à nouveau à ses amis qui étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner ou pour certains de lire.

- C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude, déclara avec placidité Elisabeth, de derrière son livre. Ces derniers temps, il était impossible de trouver la jeune Serdaigle sans un livre dans ses mains, et quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle lisait, elle vous répondait avec un haussement d'épaules et un laconique 'je te le dirai quand je l'aurai trouvé'.

- Salut Luna, dit Harry, s'avançant vers les deux jeunes filles et jetant un regard interrogateur à son amie. En l'entendant, tous braquèrent leurs yeux sur les deux jeunes filles.

- J'ai amenée une amie ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit Harry.

- Tu es en quelle année et dans quelle maison ? demanda Neville, se rapprochant également et regardant la jeune blonde avec curiosité.

- En deuxième année à Serdaigle, répondit Luna. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de tous les autres.

- Lovegood ? Ca me dit quelque chose, dit Blaise. Attends je suis sûr que ça va me revenir. Qu'est ce que font tes parents ?

- Mon père est l'éditeur du Chicaneur, répondit doucement Luna.

- Oui c'est ça, s'exclama Blaise. Ma tante Andronella adore ce magasine ! J'en ai déjà lu certains articles. C'est…intéressant, conclut-il avec un large sourire. Sourire que Luna lui rendit. Cela devait être la première fois que dans l'enceinte de Poudlard on proférait des mots gentils envers le magasine de son père.

- Et donc tu es venu t'entraîner avec nous ? Tu as des problèmes en DCFM ? demanda Tracey, curieuse.

- Pas spécialement, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules. Mais Jenny me l'a proposé, et j'aime bien apprendre. Et en plus je pense que le professeur Black ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Bienvenue au club, dit Draco, sortant de son livre. Black n'aime aucun d'entre nous ici, sauf sa fille de temps à autre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. La seule réponse d'Elisabeth fut un tirage de langue très digne.

- Ok, bon alors on peut reprendre, dit Harry, une fois que tous se furent présentés à la jeune Serdaigle. Luna tu peux te mettre avec qui tu veux pour passer à des entraînements pratiques, généralement ils se mettent par deux ou trois. Aujourd'hui ils apprennent à lancer les sortilèges d'incendie. Tu peux aussi aller chercher des recherches avec Draco et Elisabeth ou te joindre à moi et Jenny si tu veux.

- Oh non je préfère rester à mon niveau, dit d'un ton rêveur la nouvelle venue.

- Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous, l'invita Lucas. Je suis avec Tracey.

C'est ainsi que lentement mais sûrement Luna trouva sa place dans le groupe. Tous remarquèrent très vite qu'elle était une fille très brillante, et intuitive. Sous ses airs rêveurs et ses croyances étranges, elle était bien plus que cela. Comme eux tous elle était complexe, intelligente, et souffrait d'un certain rejet de la part des ses pairs : tous avaient une réputation sombre dans l'école, d'un parce qu'ils étaient associés à Harry Potter, le paria numéro un de Poudlard et de deux parce que certains d'entre eux étaient à Serpentard, la maison ostracisée par excellence. Et, au final, c'était donc évident et naturel qu'elle ait sa place parmi eux.

A côté des entraînements de défense que tous pratiquaient depuis un an, se mirent également en place ce que Tracey avait suggéré plusieurs mois auparavant : une extension de leurs entraînements et cours particulières à plusieurs matières : potions, sortilèges, métamorphoses et botanique. Cela se faisait pendant les entraînements de Quidditch d'Harry, Blaise et Draco, toujours dans la salle sur demande. Tous avaient leurs points forts et faibles, tous avaient la même soif d'en apprendre plus, de prouver au reste de l'école qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, et que les racontars dont ils souffraient étaient infondés.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise que de voir que tous se trouvaient parmi les premiers de l'école. Harry était le meilleur élève de troisième année, mais cela n'était une surprise pour personne, tout près derrière lui, juste derrière Hermione Granger, se trouvaient Elisabeth et Daphné. En deuxième année en revanche, c'était Lucas qui était en tête, juste devant le frère d'Elisabeth qui avait sans nul doute hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère et qui aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle au final.

Le séjour d'Elisabeth à l'infirmerie pendant plus de six mois avait incontestablement rassemblé les deux enfants Black. Emmett avait été là quand elle s'était réveillée, et avait émis le souhait qu'ils soient plus proches, et Elisabeth avait été d'accord. Ils avaient peut-être des amis différents, et même opposés, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur les choix de l'autre, mais ils restaient frères et sœurs, envers et contre tout. Et Emmett était un gentil garçon, simplement, il était trop faible.

oOoOoOoOoO

Tracey repassa devant le mur vide énervée. Cela faisait déjà sept fois qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la salle sur demande mais le mur restait obstinément fermé.

- Tu ne sais plus comment on fait ? demanda une voix railleuse derrière elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer, si tu es si malin Draco, répondit-elle avec énervement.

- Tu demandais quoi ?

- Comme d'habitude, une pièce où l'on pourrait travailler tout en se détendant.

Draco essaya à son tour. Il passa trois fois devant le mur opposé à la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, mais en vain.

- Il y a peut-être déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? suggéra-t-il.

- Qui d'autre connaît l'existence de cette salle ? dit Tracey, dubitative.

- Justement, c'est peut-être quelqu'un de notre groupe qui est à l'intérieur. On n'a qu'à regarder sur la carte, voir si tous les noms apparaissent. Sinon, c'est qu'ils sont dans la salle sur demande.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent leurs cartes, que soit dit en passant, ils gardaient sans arrêt sur eux, appréciant trop ce cadeau précieux. Après quelques minutes d'observation…

- Etrangement, Harry, Nev et Eli ne sont nuls parts présents, déclara Draco avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Ils sont souvent absents ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Tracey.

- Oui, et souvent les mêmes soirs maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Laisse tomber, on leur demandera plus tard ce qu'ils fabriquent. En attendant on doit trouver un endroit pour finir ce devoir.

- Je te préviens pas la bibliothèque, dit d'un ton catégorique Tracey. Je n'aime pas être là-bas.

- On peut essayer de retourner à la salle commune, peut-être que Blaise a fini son petit spectacle, suggéra le blond.

- Ca ne fait qu'une demi-heure je ne pense pas non. On peut peut-être aller dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Luna y est et je connais le mot de passe. Là-bas au moins on est sûrs qu'on y trouvera du calme pour pouvoir travailler.

L'héritier Malfoy acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des aigles. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, _Antigone_, ils trouvèrent Luna qui lisait dans un fauteuil tout au fond de la pièce dans un coin isolé.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- On cherchait un endroit tranquille dans le château pour pouvoir travailler et apparemment la salle sur demande est déjà occupé, expliqua Draco. Alors on a pensé venir ici et on a vu que tu étais là sur la carte. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je lis un roman d'Elisabeth sur Merlin, c'est vraiment intéressant bien que je ne pense pas que tous les faits racontés soient exacts, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est ce que vous avez à faire ?

- Un devoir en soin des créatures magiques, c'est sur les hippogriffes.

- C'est intéressant comme option ? Je suis justement en train de me demander ce que je vais choisir pour l'année prochaine, demanda la jeune Serdaigle, posant son livre sur la petite table en bois qui se trouvait prés d'elle.

- Une chose est sûre, surtout ne prends pas divination ! s'exclama Tracey. La matière pourrait être intéressante mais Trelawney est folle et elle n'a aucun talent. Le seul moment intéressant de ce cours c'est lorsqu'elle prédit la mort de Ryan Potter !

Draco gloussa en entendant cela.

- Par contre arithmancie c'est super intéressant, dit-il à son tour. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop mathématique pour toi, un peu trop carré, ajouta-t-il avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

- Oh je ne pense pas que cela me convienne. En fait l'étude des runes m'intéresse, surtout que j'ai vu les devoirs d'Elisabeth, cela a l'air passionnant ! Et soin des créatures magiques m'intéresse également, est-ce que c'est bien ?

- Disons que ce serait mieux si le professeur était compétent, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de la part de Tracey.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est très bien comme cours. Le seul problème c'est que Hagrid a un faible pour les créatures dangereuses. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins intéressant.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que plus tard tu veux devenir animage, répliqua Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui, c'est vraiment intéressant comme métier, répondit Luna.

- Oui, quand j'étais petite je voulais être vétérinaire, expliqua Tracey. Et quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, alors j'ai recherché quel était l'équivalent chez les sorciers. Et pour tout dire être animage ça a l'air encore plus intéressant que vétérinaire. Il y a tellement plus d'animaux intéressants !

Ses deux amis lui sourirent, et la soirée se passa tranquillement. Draco et Tracey avaient appris à apprécier la compagnie de Luna, même si l'héritier Malfoy avait des fois du mal devant les étrangetés de la jeune Serdaigle. En revanche Tracey adorait, et tout particulièrement lorsque Luna évoquait des créatures magiques. Etant donné qu'elle venait d'un milieu moldu, elle ignorait la plupart du temps que ses animaux en réalité n'existaient pas, et c'était avec une joie quelque peu enfantine qu'elle accueillait les histoires de Luna.

Et c'était avec le même esprit qu'elle avait accueilli le monde sorcier dans sa vie. Son père était médecin, et sa mère était une mère au foyer. Elle avait un frère de cinq ans son aîné, Peter, qui voulait devenir ingénieur. Elle venait d'un milieu aisé, et avait une vie tout à fait banale, jusqu'à ce que par une sombre journée de juillet dans la ville monotone de Birmingham, une lettre ne lui parvienne. Une lettre qui lui disait qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'une place lui était réservée dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Au début, tout naturellement, elle avait cru à une blague, probablement comme tous les enfants sorciers nés-de-moldus qui ne connaissaient rien à la magie. Mais quelques heures plus tard le professeur McGonagall avait sonné à sa porte. Avec le plus grand calme possible, elle avait expliqué à Tracey et sa famille que la magie existait bien, que Tracey en était une, et avait même consentie à leur faire une démonstration, avant d'emmener la famille Davies sur le chemin de traverse pour que Tracey puisse acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Tracey avait été émerveillée par ce nouveau monde, et durant le mois d'août, était retournée plusieurs fois sur le chemin de traverse avec sa mère et son frère, pour observer un peu plus le monde magique, en découvrir plus, elle qui ne connaissait rien.

Et puis le premier septembre était vite arrivé, et c'était avec appréhension qu'elle était montée à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle avait peur : elle ne connaissait absolument personne, et si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Et si en arrivant à Poudlard on lui disait qu'il y avait eu une erreur et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle car les moldus n'avaient rien à faire là ?

Et puis, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait l'air quelque peu hautain avait fait irruption dans son compartiment. Elle s'appelait Daphné Greengrass, et il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes avant que les deux jeunes filles ne s'entendent à merveille. La franchise et l'ouverture de Tracey contrastaient particulièrement avec la réserve de Daphné. Les deux filles formaient un mélange détonnant, mais elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Daphné avait expliqué à Tracey tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir sur le monde sorcier. C'était elle qui lui avait expliqué la chute de vous-savez-qui et la légende de Ryan Potter, elle qui lui avait expliqué que contrairement aux rumeurs, Serpentard n'était pas la maison des mages noirs. Et quand Daphné lui avait avoué qu'elle serait probablement dans la maison verte et argent comme le reste de sa famille, Tracey avait aussitôt eut envie de faire partie de cette maison, et ainsi être avec sa nouvelle amie.

Et son vœu avait été exaucé. Il avait fallu moins d'une minute au choixpeau pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. Et c'était avec plaisir que Daphné, puis Blaise qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train vinrent la rejoindre. A partir de là une amitié naquit entre les trois jeunes gens.

Bien sur, Tracey se sentait parfois exclu de la maison Serpentard. Elle ne venait pas d'une vieille famille de sangs-purs à l'instar de 99 des membres de la maison. Elle ne venait même pas d'une vieille famille de sorciers comme Harry ou Jenny. Non, ses parents à elle étaient moldus, et c'était quelque chose que certains de ses pairs ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler.

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode dés le début de la première année, en apprenant le parentage de Tracey n'avaient cessé les remarques mesquines et blagues cruelles. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Draco auprès d'elle pour que les deux serpentardes arrêtent leurs persécutions. Mais néanmoins, Tracey savait que les racontars ne cessaient pas. Elles continuaient à la regarder de haut, à l'ignorer, et lorsque l'hériter de Serpentard avait frappé l'année précédent, Tracey les avait entendu dire qu'elles espéraient que Tracey serait la prochaine victime, elle qui faisait honte à la maison.

Au début, cela avait été très dur pour la jeune fille de gérer ce genre de pression. Elle ignorait en arrivant à Poudlard que les enfants venant de milieu moldu souffraient de ce genre de préjugés. Et si elle n'avait pas eu l'amitié de Blaise et Daphné, il était probable qu'elle aurait craqué.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle admirait Harry. Elle au moins avait eu ses parents et sa famille derrière elle, car elle ne leur avait jamais rien caché de ses problèmes. Mais lui avait du souffrir du rejet de ses parents en plus de celui de la quasi-totalité de l'école ! C'était injuste, il était tellement mieux que son débile de frère.

Au début, en entendant l'histoire de Ryan Potter, Tracey avait été admirative. Un bébé, qui avait vaincu le plus grand seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'était incroyable, il devait vraiment être très fort, et son esprit encore moldu avait imaginé une sorte de mini superman, un être doux et fort, œuvrant pour la justice et le bien. D'accord, c'était manichéen, mais elle n'avait que onze ans et venait à peine de découvrir la magie.

Dés lors, sa déception avait été immense quand elle avait vu le jeune sorcier en question. Il était horriblement arrogant, il trainait au milieu de ses amis tel un roi parmi sa cour, et surtout il méprisait les Serpentards avec une haine sans commune mesure. Et Tracey ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, alors pourquoi ces railleries, pourquoi ces blagues stupides et puériles dont elle avait été plusieurs fois la victime ?

Elle avait été heureuse de devenir l'amie d'Harry, puis Elisabeth et Neville. Et elle était heureuse de faire partie d'un groupe aussi uni. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont Tracey avait peur, c'était la solitude, et plus particulièrement d'être exclue. C'était particulièrement irrationnel, mais Tracey se sentait tellement bien parmi eux tous. Elle se sentait acceptée pour ce qu'elle était, et surtout, elle ressentait une sincère affection pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était avec ses amis qu'elle se sentait plus forte.

Comme si ensemble ils étaient capables de tout.

Note de l'auteur : merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews/mp/mails, ça m'a fait trés plaisir, et vous voyez que je tiens mes promesses. Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews (sauf celle d'audrey, miss tu as posté ta review aprés que j'ai mis les réponses, donc je t'y répondrai plus tard) sont sur mon livejournal, d'ici là, vous savez ce que je veux...bisous à tous et à jeudi soir pour le prochain chapitre.


	25. gare aux détraqueurs

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis quelques OC.

**Chapitre 24 : gare aux dtraqueurs.**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Eli ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te retourner la question Neville, répondit la dite Elisabeth, levant les yeux vers son camarade. C'est très rare de te voir à la bibliothèque, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je suis venu rendre un livre, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu passes beaucoup de temps à la librairie cette année.

Elisabeth le regarda avec un air hésitant. Maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus prés, Neville vit que la Serdaigle avait l'air soucieuse.

- Très bien, mais tu ne dois pas en parler, finit-elle par répondre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais le journal dans lequel Jenny écrivait l'année dernière, commença-t-elle à expliquer et Neville hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Quand Harry nous a raconté son aventure dans la chambre des secrets, et la forme presque vivante que la version jeune de Voldemort avait pris, ça m'a intrigué. Très fortement intrigué. Aucun objet n'a ce pouvoir, j'ai même demandé à ma mère cet été, et elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne connaissait aucun artefact magique capable de faire cela. Et ça m'obsède, tu ne peux pas savoir, je veux savoir comment est-ce que c'est possible. Voldemort a failli revenir à la vie l'année dernière, juste par le biais d'un objet ! C'est comme si ce journal renfermait un bout de son âme, et je veux comprendre. Je veux comprendre quel genre d'objet ce journal était. J'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis mon réveil, et je me pose sans cesse la question suivante : et s'il y avait d'autres objets disséminés dans le monde qui sont comme ce journal ?

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, répliqua Neville après avoir assimilé ce que sa meilleure amie venait de dire. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, et c'est un risque, c'est sur. Mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un ? Peut-être que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Après tout Dumbledore est au courant pour le journal, s'il existait de tels risques il devrait le savoir.

- Tout comme il a su que Jenny et Quirrel étaient possédés par Voldemort, ironisa Elisabeth. Ou comme il a su que mon père, oncle James et Peter étaient des animagus ? Crois-moi la réputation de Dumbledore est surfaite, il n'est pas si malin qu'il en a l'air.

- Peut-être, acquiesça le Gryffondor. Mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un quand même!

- A qui ?

- Et bien déjà Harry, il me semble que ce serait le premier concerné si ton hypothèse s'avérait juste.

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, soupira la jeune fille. Il a beaucoup choses à penser cet été : entre le projet animagus, ses leçons d'occlumentie, ses entraînements de Quidditch, la menace Peter, eh bien il a déjà les épaules bien chargées et je ne veux pas ajouter un fardeau en plus. Je fais juste quelques recherches, et si je trouve quelque chose alors je lui en parle. Si ça se trouve, je me fais juste des idées pour rien. Mais même elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu par cette hypothèse.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, finit-il par lui proposer. Ça ira plus vite si on s'y met à deux.

Elisabeth lui fit un grand sourire, et lui indiqua une pile de livres qui se trouvait sur la table. Avec un petit soupir faussement exaspéré Neville se mit au travail.

Il était en train de lire depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'Elisabeth l'interrompit brusquement.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux, fit-elle remarquer, songeuse.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Neville avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi je t'ai manqué ? la taquina-t-il.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. On est toujours plusieurs, et je pense que la dernière fois où on a passé un moment rien qu'à deux, c'était l'été avant la deuxième année, quand on nous empêchait de voir Harry, et ça fait un bail. Avant c'était juste nous trois contre tout le monde, et maintenant on est une petite bande, unie. Et toi tu es un des garçons les plus populaires de notre année sauf parmi ta propre maison. Malgré le fait que tu sois le meilleur ami d'Harry, tu arrives à te faire aimer de tout le monde. C'est impressionnant, conclut-elle, la mine très sérieuse.

- Je te comprends, rétorqua Neville. C'est vrai que j'apprécie le fait que pour notre projet animagus nous ne soyons que tous les trois, ça nous rapproche je trouve.

- Oui c'est exact. J'adore les autres, mais ça nous fait du bien de nous retrouver.

- Surtout après l'année dernière, ajouta Neville. J'ai bien cru qu'Harry allait devenir fou quand tu as atterri à l'infirmerie. Il n'a été que l'ombre de lui-même, pendant ces six mois.

- C'est parce qu'Harry a bien plus besoin de moi que toi, expliqua la Serdaigle. Du fait de son enfance et de sa satanée famille il est beaucoup plus dépendant de ses amis. Ça aurait été la même chose si tu avais été pétrifié.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. On sait très bien tous les deux que toi et Harry vous avez un lien spécial, non pas que je me sente exclu, mais entre vous deux c'est particulier.

- Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Elisabeth, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est juste qu'Harry est si spécial. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est traité de cette manière. Comment ne peuvent-ils pas voir…

- …qu'il vaut bien plus que son frère, termina Neville à sa place. Si je te parle de quelque chose, tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ? demanda-t-il, regardant tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

- Bien sûr.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de penser que Dumbledore aurait pu se tromper, dit-il d'une voix très basse.

- Se tromper sur quoi ? demanda Elisabeth avec une nervosité inhabituelle chez elle. Comme si elle craignait la réponse de son meilleur ami.

- Sur l'identité du survivant, murmura Neville avec hésitation. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Pourquoi a-t-il désigné Ryan ? Surtout quand on sait ce dont est capable Harry.

- Et il parle Fourchelangue, tout comme Voldemort lui-même. Il a des visions, et sa cicatrice lui brûle dés que Voldemort se trouve dans les parages, conclut-elle, l'air préoccupée. J'y pense tout le temps Neville, mais je n'osais en parler à personne. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de flèches qui pointent dans la direction d'Harry, et c'est comme si j'avais cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait : mais c'est lui le Survivant !

- Idem, dit Neville, l'air visiblement soulagé que quelqu'un partage son avis. Il savait que s'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, on lui aurait ri au nez. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Harry y ait déjà songé, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien sur que non. Il a été élevé dans l'idée que sa demi-portion ratée de frère était la septième merveille du monde, et quel qu'en soit les apparences, Harry souffre d'un profond complexe d'infériorité. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée qu'il puisse être le sauveur du monde sorcier désigné par la prophétie.

- Remus pense que Voldemort n'est pas mort, ajouta Neville avec nervosité. Il était soulagé de pouvoir parler de tous ses doutes avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Tout cela le rongeait depuis des mois. Il pense que tôt ou tard il finira par revenir.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, dit avec crainte Elisabeth. Il a failli revenir à deux reprises déjà, et en a été empêché par Harry à chaque fois. C'est trop pour une simple coïncidence. Il faut être réaliste, si Voldemort revient, ce n'est certainement pas Ryan qui sera capable de faire face et de le vaincre pour de bon.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On ouvre l'œil, on trouve ce qu'était ce maudit journal et après on avisera, trancha Elisabeth, mais Neville ne fut pas dupe. Sa meilleure amie avait peur, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

oOoOoOoOo

- Et l'équipe de Gryffondor entre sur le terrain, hurla la voix de Ron Weasley dans le mégaphone amplifié par la magie. Dubois, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, et le retour des jumeaux Weasley ! Et enfin notre sublime, notre fantastique attrapeur…Ryan Potter !

Sur ce, la foule acclama l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui pavanait sur son nouveau balai, un éclair de feu spécialement offert par James et Lily qui étaient présents dans les gradins, applaudissant à tout rompre leur précieuse progéniture. Harry eut un soupir de dégoût devant cette scène. Il allait le battre à plate couture ce misérable verre de terre. Il allait lui mettre la honte devant leurs parents et il s'en délecterait ce soir avec ses amis.

- Et maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard : Flint, Malfoy, Warrington, Zabini, Montague, Urquart et l'autre Potter, dit d'une voix beaucoup plus monotone Ron Weasley, qui officiait au poste de commentateur. On va vous mettre la pâtée, cria-t-il devant les sifflements indignés de la maison Serpentard pour la façon dont il avait introduit Harry, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. La vengeance n'en serait que plus douce.

Le match débuta. C'était une très froide journée de novembre, et Harry avait hâte que le match se termine. Plus vite il attraperait le vif d'or, et mieux ça serait pour tout le monde. Il fallait le reconnaître, les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient très bonnes, mais Blaise était un gardien sensationnel, et pour l'instant seul Johnson avait réussi à marquer une fois.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils jouaient, et le score était de 30 à 10 pour les Serpentards. Harry ne cessait de faire le tour du terrain pour tenter d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée, mais celle-ci restait invisible. Du coin de l'œil il voyait son jumeau faire le paon sur son nouveau balai rutilant, et une haine féroce se distilla dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas juste, et sa détermination se renforça quand il aperçut ses 'parents' et son parrain encourager Ryan, des écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor noués autour de leurs cous, même Sirius qui était censé être professeur et impartial. Seuls les directeurs de maisons avaient le droit d'afficher leurs couleurs, mais le grand Sirius Black était bien au-dessus de ça, songea avec mépris Harry. Très bien, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe, songea-t-il, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je veux voir les têtes qu'ils feront quand ils me verront arracher la victoire pour mon équipe.

Il continua à arpenter le terrain, faisant fi des clameurs qui émanaient de tous les élèves. Il savait que toute sa maison comptait sur lui pour qu'il gagner et qu'ils puissent battre les Gryffondors.

Enfin il aperçut la balle dorée et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ryan était trop loin pour la voir, et Harry savait qu'il allait falloir qu'il vole à toute vitesse pour pouvoir attraper la balle de la victoire. En espérant que Ryan ne s'en rende pas compte. Sur son éclair de feu il volerait bien plus vite qu'Harry.

Je dois faire diversion, songea ce dernier avec désespoir. Il est hors de question qu'il gagne. Harry, ignorant le froid glacial et le soudain silence qui venait de se faire sur le terrain se rua dans les airs, dans la direction opposée du vif d'or. Sa tactique marcha, son jumeau le suivit aussitôt.

Harry vola encore plus vite, quand soudain il entendit des voix dans sa tête.

_C'est Elisabeth, elle a été pétrifiée, disait la voix terrifiée de Neville._

_Son corps repose dans la chambre des secrets, criait le professeur Chourave. _

_Si seulement Harry pouvait être comme Ryan, disait son père, l'air agacé._

_Dans quelques instants elle sera morte et je serai définitivement revenu dans mon enveloppe charnelle, vivant et Lord Voldemort pourra reprendre là où on l'avait arrêté, s'écriait la voix cruelle de Tom Jedusor._

Et les souvenirs refluèrent dans sa tête.

Il se revit enfant, cherchant à attirer l'attention de ses parents.

Il se revit en train de tuer le professeur Quirrel.

Il se revit dans la chambre des secrets, luttant pour leurs survies.

Sirius et James qui le frappaient.

Et un flot de lumière verte qui le frappait, droit sur lui.

Harry sentit l'obscurité l'envahir, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit dans sa tête fut la voix du professeur Dumbledore qui disait à ses parents que c'était Ryan qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

- Laissez lui de l'espace, laissez le respirer, hurlait une voix qui paraissait venir de loin. Il se réveille, ajouta la voix avec un soulagement évident. Harry, tu m'entends ?

Le dit Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son corps était douloureux, il avait très froid et il se sentait vide, à la fois triste et nauséeux.

Sa vision était floue, mais il reconnut les mèches noires de sa meilleure amie et tenta d'esquisser un mini sourire. Il y avait du monde autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait à distinguer leurs visages.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? réussit-il à murmurer, avant de refermer les yeux. Il avait vraiment très mal partout.

- Tu es tombé de ton balai Harry, dit d'une voix nerveuse Neville. Les détraqueurs sont arrivés sur le terrain, et je crois que tu as du t'évanouir. Tu es tombé à plus de 50 mètres. Encore heureux que…

- Laissez-moi passer l'interrompit une voix autoritaire, et Harry reconnut l'infirmière. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Mr Potter sérieusement, est-ce que vous n'en avez pas assez de passer tout votre temps à l'infirmerie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les détraqueurs Poppy, répondit la grave voix de Minerva McGonagall. Les détraqueurs ont réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école et ils sont venus sur le terrain, probablement attirés par la foule. Aussitôt qu'ils sont arrivés, Harry s'est évanoui et est tombé de son balai. Ce n'est que par l'intervention de son père qu'il ne s'est pas brisé les os.

_Son père ?_

- Très bien Mr Potter, prenez ce bout de chocolat et mangez le, ça vous fera du bien, lui ordonna l'infirmière avec plus de douceur. Ces détraqueurs sont vraiment de sales créatures, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe, tandis qu'Harry mâchait lentement le bout de chocolat qu'elle lui avait tendu. L'infirmière avait raison, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il voyait à présent clair, et vit tous ses amis réunis autour de lui. Tous sauf Jenny, Lucas et Draco.

- Et le match ? finit-il par demander.

Tous le regardèrent avec un air extrêmement gêné, et pour certains colériques.

- Ryan a attrapé le vif d'or quelques secondes après que tu sois tombé de ton balai, expliqua doucement Daphné. Et étant donné que tu t'étais évanoui, et que Draco a disparu du terrain alors que la partie n'était pas terminée, Gryffondor a gagné, finit-elle sombrement.

- Comment ça Draco a disparu en plein match ? demanda avec précipitation Harry.

- Dés que les détraqueurs sont arrivés Draco est parti en vitesse. Il a atterri sur le terrain et est parti nul ne sait où. Ça nous a valu des pénalités, répliqua Blaise.

- Très bien Mr Potter, maintenant vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, indiqua l'infirmière quand elle eut constaté que son patient avait fini de manger le bout de chocolat. Ce n'est guère prudent que vous marchiez, je vais donc vous faire léviter.

- Non c'est inutile, protesta Harry avec force. Il ne tenait guère à se faire remarquer entrant dans le château, conscient et flottant dans les airs.

- Je vais le soutenir, intervint la voix sèche de son directeur de maison. Mr Zabini, mettez-vous de l'autre côté et Mr Potter appuyez-vous sur nous deux. Les autres, suivez-nous en silence.

Tous s'exécutèrent, et vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il se rendait compte qu'il aurait été incapable de faire tout le trajet à pied. Pourtant il se sentait honteux. Il était le seul apparemment à s'être évanoui devant les détraqueurs. Etait-il si faible que cela ?

Et qu'est ce que McGo avait voulu dire ? C'était son père qui l'avait sauvé ? Mais comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible, son père le haïssait ?

Une fois qu'il fut installé dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh lui fit ingurgiter plusieurs potions amères qu'il prit sans rechigner. D'expérience il savait que plus il se montrait docile, et plus l'infirmière serait gentille avec lui. Et permettrait à ses amis de rester un peu.

- Très bien Harry, maintenant est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda gentiment la directrice des Gryffondors, qui avait l'air inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit celui-ci. J'étais à la poursuite du vif lorsque tout d'un coup le froid m'a envahi. J'ai eu l'impression que plus jamais je ne serais heureux, et des souvenirs m'ont envahi. De mauvais souvenirs, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais il ne détailla pas plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'élaborer sur le sujet de son enfance pas très heureuse et ses deux expériences avec Voldemort. Et tout d'un coup l'obscurité m'a envahi. Et après je ne sais pas. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je me suis évanoui ?

- Il semble Mr Potter que, étant donné votre passé, vous soyez particulièrement sensible aux détraqueurs. Vous n'êtes pas le seul et cela n'a rien de honteux, lui expliqua son directeur de maison.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, mais il avait toujours honte. Son professeur avait beau affirmer le contraire, il était le seul à être tombé de son balai. Et en plus cela lui avait coûté la victoire pour son équipe ! Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire face à son frère et au reste de l'école. Il avait eu besoin de gagner, et maintenant les Gryffondors allaient se montrer insupportable sur le sujet. Les choses n'auraient pu être pires.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux professeurs partirent et Mme Pomfresh alla s'occuper d'un autre patient, après avoir capitulé et accepté que les amis d'Harry restent encore 'juste quelques minutes'.

- Bon maintenant dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Harry d'une voix ferme, se redressant sur son lit. Qui m'a sauvé, et comment ? J'ai un peu de mal à croire que ça puisse être James Potter, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, masquant la peine que cela lui faisait.

- C'est vraiment ton père Harry, lui assura Elisabeth. Crois moi j'en suis la première surprise, mais c'est la vérité. Lorsque nous avons vu que tu tombais de ton balai, ton père s'est aussitôt levé, et il a t'a lancé un sort pour amortir ta chute.

- Et si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Tracey avec hésitation, tes parents avaient l'air inquiet. Vraiment.

- J'ai du mal à croire à ça, répondit d'une voix sombre Harry, détournant le regard de ses amis. Il est probable qu'ils m'ont confondu avec Ryan.

- Mais peut-être que…commença Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- S'ils se souciaient de moi ils seraient là à l'infirmerie, cria Harry avec rage. Ils auraient été là sur le terrain, et c'est mon père, cracha-t-il, qui m'aurait aidé à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et non pas un de mes professeurs.

Tous se turent devant ce brusque éclat de colère.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse seul, déclara Elisabeth d'une voix ferme. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de te calmer. Demain on viendra te chercher.

Harry hocha la tête avec indifférence et la petite bande quitta dans le silence l'infirmerie, laissant un Harry perdu dans ses pensées, et mal dans sa peau.

oOoOoOoOo

Lucas descendit du dortoir des filles Serpentardes de seconde année. Visiblement, Salazar Serpentard avait bien plus confiance en ses élèves que Godric Gryffondor : chez les verts et argents, il était tout à fait possible pour un garçon de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles.

Lucas venait de déposer Jenny dans son lit. La jeune fille avait eu une réaction extrêmement violente face aux détraqueurs, et ce n'était que naturel. Quand ces démons sans yeux avaient fait leur apparition sur le stade de Quidditch, Lucas avait senti un froid surnaturel l'envahir, comme si ses entrailles s'étaient gelées d'un seul coup. Il avait senti le désespoir l'envahir, il avait revu tous les pires souvenirs de sa vie défiler tout d'un coup devant ses yeux. Mais cela avait cessé dés qu'il avait entendu sa meilleure amie hurler à côté de lui.

Baissant les yeux, il l'avait vu, agenouillé par terre, les yeux mi-clos, sa tête dodelinant, l'air absolument terrifiée. Elle tremblait si fort qu'il eut très peur.

- Jenny, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Jenny qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit-il plus fort. Réponds-moi, cria-t-il quand elle ne répondit pas.

Elle tourna alors vers lui des yeux vidés de toute expression. Sans dire un seul mot, il la saisit par le bras et s'empressa de la sortir de cet endroit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que si elle était comme ça, c'était à cause de ces créatures qui semblaient tout droit sortir de l'enfer. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là au plus vite.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Son cerveau semblait s'être bloqué. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser étaient les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient reflués dans son esprit à la vue des ces bêtes, et Jenny qui tremblait à côté de lui, qui semblait prête à s'évanouir au moindre instant.

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers la salle commune des Serpentards, là où ils passaient la plupart de son temps libre. Sans aucune surprise la salle commune était déserte, excepté Théodore Nott, tous se trouvaient bien entendu au match.

Lucas aida Jenny à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Il vit Nott, le cousin de Jenny, les observer avec curiosité, mais il n'en avait cure.

- Jenny ça va ? répéta-t-il avec anxiété ?

- J'ai froid, finit-elle par répondre sans le regarder. Ses yeux avaient repris de l'éclat, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi terrifiée.

- Attends, prends ma veste, lui dit-il, ôtant sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Jenny murmura un faible merci mais ne prononça plus aucun mot.

- Est-ce que ça va ? répéta-t-il, haïssant le fait de se sentir aussi impuissant. Apparemment, contrairement à Harry, il n'arrivait pas à la réconforter, à la faire se sentir mieux.

- C'était horrible, finit-elle par dire, tournant vers lui des yeux embués de larmes. J'ai tout revu. Colin Creevey, Elisabeth à l'hôpital, et surtout Tom dans la chambre ! dit-elle d'une voix plus hystérique. Ces choses qu'il disait…sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues si pâles.

Maladroitement, Lucas passa un bras autour des épaules de Jenny et l'attira vers lui. Il n'était guère doué pour tout ce qui relevait des contacts physiques, surtout avec Jenny. Elle avait beau être la personne la plus proche de lui, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans ce genre d'occasions.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il avec hésitation. C'est terminé maintenant tu es à l'abri.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda soudainement Théodore Nott, qui s'était discrètement approché d'eux. Lucas leva les yeux, surpris, vers le garçon de troisième année à qui il n'avait même jamais adressé la parole. D'après ce qu'il savait c'était un garçon très solitaire.

Et c'était le cousin de Jenny. Mais Lucas savait que même elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. D'un accord tacite ils s'évitaient.

- Il y avait des bêtes dehors, sur le terrain, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais depuis elle ne va pas bien, répondit-il avec prudence.

- Je ne suis pas invalide et je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, répliqua faiblement l'intéressé. C'étaient des détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs sont entrés sur le terrain.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Théodore. Attends, dit-il brusquement. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose qui va t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Une minute plus tard il revint avec du chocolat qu'il tendit à sa cousine. Celle-ci le prit sans dire mot et le mastiqua lentement.

- Merci, finit-elle par dire, levant les yeux vers son cousin. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes sorciers, tendu, et inconfortable.

- Je vais vous laisser, finit par dire le Serpentard de troisième année. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

- Il est bizarre ton cousin je trouve, dit Lucas, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Jenny esquissa un faible sourire, mais ne répondit rien.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui je crois. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais ça va passer.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, proposa-t-il. Attends, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Jenny ne protesta pas, et cinq minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor se trouvait en haut de l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux dortoirs. Après lui avoir demandé si elle n'avait besoin de rien, et lui avoir fait promettre qu'en cas de problème elle viendrait le voir, il descendit dans la salle commune.

Là, il eut la surprise de voir Draco, seul, la tête enfoui dans ses mains, tremblant.

- Draco qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Draco leva la tête avec surprise. Lucas fut choqué de voir que ses yeux étaient tout rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré, et il était plus pâle que jamais. Apparemment, Jenny n'était pas la seule à avoir mal réagi aux détraqueurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répliqua le Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

- Je viens de déposer Jenny dans sa chambre. Elle ne va pas très bien, à cause des détraqueurs. Le match est terminé ?

- J'n'en sais rien, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. J'ai quitté le terrain dés que j'ai aperçu les détraqueurs, avoua-t-il.

Lucas ne répondit rien mais s'installa aux côtés de son ami.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'ils me forcent à revivre certains souvenirs, continua Draco avec un petit rire nerveux. Je pensais qu'en m'enfuyant je parviendrais à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois ces détraqueurs ? demanda Lucas prudemment. Il sentait que s'il demandait de but en blanc à Draco qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, quels souvenirs ils craignaient tant, son ami reculerait et ne voudrait pas répondre. Il fallait qu'il le laisse parler tout seul.

- Oui. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, bien entendu, et j'avais déjà vu des représentations. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer l'effet qu'ils produisent. J'ai eu l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux de toute ma vie, je me suis senti si mal, tous ces souvenirs qui sont remontés en moi. Des souvenirs que j'essayais d'oublier tu vois.

Draco s'arrêta de parler et Lucas eut peur qu'il ne veuille plus se confier. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, cela avait l'air assez grave, et le Gryffondor était persuadé que Draco n'avait du en parler à personne. Or, cela lui ferait du bien de se confier.

- Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de très gentil, reprit-il finalement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tu ne connais pas ma famille je présume, et je n'en parle jamais. Mais les Malfoy sont une ancienne famille de sang-purs. Toute ma famille a toujours été du côté des Ténèbres, et mon père était le bras droit de Voldemort. A ces mots, Lucas ne laissa rien transparaitre, même si en son fort intérieur il était abasourdi. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ! C'était en de telles occasions qu'il se rendait compte de son manque de culture sorcière. Tous les autres devaient être au courant de ce genre de choses.

- Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été emprisonné, car nous sommes riches, et le ministre de la magie est corrompu. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père est un adepte convaincu des anciennes valeurs, de la suprématie des sangs-purs sur tous les autres sorciers. Il hait les moldus et les sang-mêlés, et toutes les créatures hybrides. Et c'est l'éducation qu'il tente de m'inculquer, conclut-il dans un faible murmure.

- Mais toi tu ne penses pas comme ça, pas vrai ? dit d'une voix douce Lucas.

- Non bien sur. Pour moi le sang n'a pas la moindre importance. Regarde Granger, ou même toi. Vous êtes d'ascendance moldue, et pourtant vous êtes parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Et regarde des sorciers comme Goyle ou Crabbe ! Ce sont des sang-purs, pourtant tu ne trouveras pas plus stupide que ces deux spécimens ! Tous ces mariages inter-cousins ont fini par dégénérer toutes les anciennes grandes familles, et aujourd'hui c'est normal que l'on se marie avec des sang-mêlés ou des nés de moldus. Mais mon père bien évidemment ne partage pas ces vues. Cet été il a appris par je ne sais qui que je trainais avec vous, et il en a été furieux. Il a décidé que je ne me comportais pas en Malfoy digne de ce nom.

Draco s'arrêta, visiblement bouleversé. Repenser à Gargos était plus que douloureux. Il se sentait nauséeux, honteux et il en avait mal aux entrailles. Gargos avait été un elfe de maison qui avait pris soin de lui pendant toute son enfance, qui avait joué avec lui, tout comme Dobby. Et son père lui avait obligé à lui infliger des tortures inhumaines. Il avait obligé Draco à tuer, à accomplir un acte contre nature. Draco avait laissé entrer la magie noire en lui, et mieux que quiconque il savait que cette souillure sur son âme perdurerait, qu'il ait été consentant ou non.

Avec difficultés il reprit son récit. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte auparavant, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Comme une forme d'absolution il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait pas mal agi.

- Mon père a passé l'été à m'enseigner des rudiments de magie noire. Il m'a appris des sorts divers, tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Au début ce n'était que de la théorie alors ça ne me dérangeait pas trop. Je me disais que je n'avais qu'à jouer le jeu et il me laisserait tranquille. Mais très vite mon père, cracha-t-il, a jugé que mes progrès n'étaient pas assez rapides, et il m'a obligé à m'entraîner sur un cobaye.

Lucas ne put empêcher un petit halètement de surprise de franchir ses lèvres.

- Il m'a obligé à tuer un de nos elfes de maison, Gargos, finit Draco. Il était vieux, j'étais la troisième génération de Malffoy qu'il servait, et mon père a jugé bon que je m'entraîne sur lui…jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Lucas, sous le choc. Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à son fils ? Pour lui qui venait d'une famille normale et aimante, cela dépassait l'entendement. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il.

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas ta faute si mon père est un ancien Mangemort sadique. Et il veut que j'arrête de trainer avec tous, que je sois ami avec Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Comme si je pouvais être ami avec de tels crétins ! s'écria-t-il, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a deux ans de cela, j'aurais tout a fait été capable de m'éloigner de vous et de prétendre être amis avec d'autres personnes. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai même pas envie. Je veux avoir les amis que je désire, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée, répondit prudemment le Gryffondor. Sans te vexer ton père a l'air cruel et si tu ne lui obéis pas, les choses vont empirer pour toi lorsque tu rentreras chez toi. Peut-être que tu devrais faire semblant de jouer son jeu. Evite de traîner avec nous en public, je ne sais pas des choses dans ce genre. Ce serait trop bête qu'on te cause des ennuis avec ta famille.

- Oui tu as raison, soupira l'héritier Malfoy. Je sais que tu as raison, et j'essaie depuis le début de l'année.

- On ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur tu sais, lui assura Lucas. Si tu expliques à tout le monde que c'est à cause de ton père, ils comprendront facilement.

Draco acquiesça par un faible hochement de tête. Il se sentait un peu mieux, d'avoir eu une telle conversation avec le jeune Gryffondor, qui incarnait tout ce que sa famille détestait : il venait d'une famille moldue, et en plus il était à Gryffondor. Si son père avait été là, il aurait hurlé et se serait déchaîné sur son fils pour avoir teinté de la sorte le blason des Mafloy. Mais Draco n'abandonnerait pas ses amis, juste pour son père. Même s'il allait devoir se cacher, il continuerait à défier son père et faire ses propres choix.

Après tout, il était libre.

oOoOoOoOoO

Plus loin dans le château, une jeune Serdaigle au tempérament de feu se rendait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père, où elle était persuadée de trouver également son parrain, James Edouard Potter.

Arrivé devant le bureau du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, elle frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des bruissements étouffés dans la pièce, avant qu'un Sirius Black passablement énervé ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- Oh bonjour ma chérie, dit-il aussitôt, un sourire apparaissant alors sur son visage. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Oncle James est là ? demanda sa fille d'une voix ferme, ignorant les cajoleries de son père. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour leur petite entrevue de cet été et la manière dont ils traitaient si odieusement les Serpentards.

- Oui, répondit Sirius surpris et blessé que sa fille, qui passait son temps à l'éviter depuis la rentrée ne vienne le voir que lorsque Cornedrue était présent. Viens entre.

- Tiens, mais c'est ma filleule préférée ! lança James en apercevant la nouvelle venue. Il était assis sur dans un fauteuil aux couleurs rouge et or, les pieds posées nonchalamment sur la petite table qui le séparait du fauteuil où Sirius était probablement installé. Sa mine revêche contrastait fortement avec l'intonation chaleureuse de sa voix.

- Je suis ta seule filleule, fit remarquer d'un ton sec Elisabeth. Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sans vergogne à la place de son père qui resta derrière elle, les bras ballants. Il était clair au ton de sa voix qu'elle ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à son parrain.

- Bien sur, acquiesça celui-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- J'ai plein de problèmes mais ce n'est pas de ça que je viens te parler, quoi que. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as sauvé Harry tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Nous savons pertinemment tous les trois que tu es un père absolument odieux en ce qui concerne Harry, et ce genre de subite sollicitude paternelle m'intrigue énormément, surtout que tu n'avais pas besoin de le sauver, le professeur Rogue était sur le point de le faire.

- Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à James ? s'emporta Sirius avec colère. Ton parrain est un père exemplaire étant donné la vermine qu'il a pour fils !

- Tais-toi ! hurla Elisabeth, perdant son légendaire calme. Il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour énerver la jeune fille à ce point, et même Sirius comprit qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Après tout, il ne se souvenait que trop bien qu'Elisabeth était la fille d'Evana, et que sa femme, quand ils étaient à Poudlard n'avait pas manqué, à l'instar de Lily avec James, de lui hurler dessus et de lui jeter des sorts qui le faisaient encore grimacer en y repensant. Il se rappela qu'il devait y aller subtilement pour que sa fille se détache petit à petit de Potter.

- Ne parle plus jamais sur ce ton d'Harry en ma présence papa sinon que Merlin te vienne en aide mais je te détruirai, menaça-t-elle. Crois-moi, si je devais choisir entre lui et toi, la question ne se poserait même pas, alors je te préviens, ne dis plus un mot. La voix de sa fille était aussi tranchante et glaciale que la propre mère de Sirius dans ses mauvais jours, et celui-ci songea avec désespoir que le cas était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Potter l'avait vraiment envouté, elle en était prête à renier sa famille pour lui !

- Réponds-moi oncle James, ajouta-t-elle, se retournant vers son parrain, qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant tout cet échange. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Mais les paroles de la jeune fille le secouèrent, et il posa un regard plein de défi sur elle.

- Je pensais que c'était Ryan qui était en danger, finit-il par répondre. Alors j'ai agi en conséquence. Mais tu as raison, si j'avais su que c'était Harry, je ne me serais pas occupé de lui. Après tout, Snivellus, cracha-t-il, était là comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Elisabeth le regarda durement pendant une bonne minute, et ce fut James qui finit par baisser les yeux.

- Je sais que tu mens, déclara-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Je sais que tu mens parce que de là où tu étais, c'était impossible de confondre l'éclair de feu rutilant de Ryan et le vieux nimbus terne d'Harry. Et c'était également impossible de confondre les couleurs de leurs tenues, conclut-elle. Pourquoi tu mens de la sorte, je l'ignore complètement mais je finirai par le comprendre un jour je pense. Après tout, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux traiter ton fils de la sorte. Pour ton information, il va mieux mais il est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, les détraqueurs lui ont filé un sacré coup.

- C'était de la comédie, affirma alors Sirius, oubliant toute précaution. Il a vu que Ryan était en train de gagner, et il a aperçu les détraqueurs, alors il en a profité, ce n'est qu'un tricheur ! C'est impossible que les détraqueurs aient un tel effet sur lui, il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de terrible dans la vie.

- Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir après tout tu le connais si bien, ironisa Elisabeth. Si vous voulez croire à cette version digne d'un roman de Lockhlart, libre à vous, mais vous n'êtes que des idiots. Oncle James, si jamais tu veux tenter d'arranger les choses avec ton fils, tant qu'il est encore temps, va le voir à l'infirmerie ce soir, je sais qu'il sera prêt à te pardonner si tu fais un pas dans sa direction. Quoi qu'il en dise, il a encore désespérément besoin de toi. Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre à tout jamais, et tu le regretteras quand tu comprendras à quel point il est exceptionnel, et vaut bien mieux que l'autre demi-portion qui lui sert de jumeau. Sur ces mots elle sortit du bureau de son père, laissant les deux hommes abasourdis et songeurs.

- Tu vas aller le voir ? dit Sirius après quelques minutes de silence tendu.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira James. Pour l'instant je dois aller voir Dumbledore, Lily est dans son bureau. J'y réfléchirai sur le chemin.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth et Neville se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour aller chercher leur meilleur ami, espérant que celui-ci serait de meilleure humeur.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci était sagement assis sur son lit, ingurgitant une dernière potion que l'infirmière lui donnait. Celle-ci lui adressa des recommandations d'usage, et surtout le pria de rester éloigné des détraqueurs. Harry hocha la tête, et sourit en voyant ses deux amis dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors tu te sens mieux ? demanda Neville en s'approchant.

- Oui je suis comme neuf, dit Harry, sautant hors du lit. Vous avez déjà déjeuné ? Moi je meurs de faim, on va à la Grande Salle.

Il parla joyeusement sur le chemin, comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais Elisabeth se demandait une seule chose : est-ce que cette bonne humeur si subite avait été causé par une visite impromptue de son paternel ?

- Dis-moi Harry, l'interrompit la jeune Serdaigle. Tes parents sont venus te rendre visite hier après qu'on soit partis ?

Le visage du Serpentard se rembrunit aussitôt et tous les espoirs d'Elisabeth tombèrent en morceaux.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils soient venus ? Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais pour eux, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je pensais que peut-être ils auraient fait un effort, répondit-elle lentement. Elle n'avait aucune intention de parler à son meilleur ami de sa petite entrevue avec James Potter. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il ne serait pas ravi de savoir qu'elle avait tenté de raisonner son père, et il croirait la version de James comme quoi il avait cru que c'était Ryan qui tombait de son balai. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix moqueuse.

- Tiens mais c'est Potter, celui qui ne sait pas voler sur son balai ! s'exclama Ron Weasley qui se trouvait en compagnie de Thomas, Finnigan et Ryan Potter.

- Ferme-la la belette, répliqua Neville d'un ton menaçant. Si Harry n'était pas tombé de son balai, jamais ton petit copain n'aurait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Il a eu de la chance et c'est tout. La prochaine fois qu'ils s'affronteront Ryan se fera ratatiner comme la bouse de dragon qu'il est.

- De si grossiers mots dans la bouche d'un larbin et d'un traître, rétorqua Ryan avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Dis tout ce que tu veux Londubat, mais nous savons tous ici qui est le meilleur Attrapeur. Mon cher frère a du feindre un malaise pour ne pas perdre la face devant sa maison, c'est d'un pathétique, mais pas si surprenant finalement.

- Non, ce qui est surprenant c'est que ton cerveau de hamster connaisse et utilise à bon escient le mot pathétique, intervint Elisabeth, qui avait posé la main sur le bras d'Harry pour l'empêcher de lancer à son jumeau un sort qui l'enverrait à l'infirmerie pour un bon bout de temps. Fais attention Potter ton cerveau risque d'exploser si tu continue à utiliser des mots aussi compliqués comme ça !

- Ferme la Black tu n'es qu'une idiote, à traîner dans les parages de mon frère comme s'il était une sorte de dieu, cracha Ryan. Tu étais plus supportable quand tu étais pétrifiée !

Personne n'eut le temps de dire le moindre mot. En moins de quelques secondes Harry s'était rué sur son jumeau et sa baguette se trouvait sur le cou de Ryan, qui n'osait plus bouger.

- Si j'étais toi Ryan je présenterais tout de suite mes excuses à Neville et Elisabeth, tu n'as pas envie que je te lance un sort de mon cru, n'est ce pas frérot ? le menaça Harry. La lueur terrifié qui passa alors dans les yeux noisette de Ryan lui fit immensément plaisir. Son frère avait peur de lui. A l'avenir il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de venir enquiquiner Harry. La force de l'habitude probablement.

- Lâche-moi, cria Ryan avec rage. C'est bon je m'excuse, tu es content. Maintenant fiche-nous la paix.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? interrompit une voix traînante, et Harry eut le plaisir de constater que son professeur de potions venait d'arriver.

- Harry, lâchez votre frère, lui ordonna Rogue. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi ? s'insurgea Ron Weasley. C'est Potter qui nous a attaqués !

- Parce que votre tenue est débraillée, inventa Rogue. Et 10 points en plus pour avoir osé me parler sur ce ton. Maintenant déguerpissez d'ici avant que Gryffondor ne perde encore plus de points.

Les lions ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en précipitation vers la Grande Salle. Rogue se retourna alors vers son élève.

- Potter, puis-je vous parler en privé ? demanda-t-il poliment, et Harry sut que son professeur n'était pas en colère contre lui.

Il indiqua à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard et suivit son professeur dans la salle de classes la plus proche.

- Ce n'est pas parce que votre frère est au courant de ce qui est arrivé les années précédentes qu'il est prudent de le menacer, commença sans préambules son directeur de maison.

- Désolé professeur mais je me suis laissé emporter. Ryan a été trop loin en s'en prenant à Elisabeth.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Rogue, mais je vous conseille à l'avenir d'éviter de tels emportements. Mais je désirais vous parler d'un autre sujet. Cela concerne les détraqueurs. Est-ce que vous savez comment on se défend contre une telle créature ?

- Avec un patronus, répondit Harry, intrigué. Mais c'est de la magie de haut niveau, qu'on n'apprend pas avant la septième année.

- Peut-être mais je pense néanmoins que vous serez capable d'apprendre à conjurer un patronus, et cela s'avère à mon sens nécessaire étant donné ce qui est arrivé hier. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Serpentard reperde un autre match juste parce que vous êtes tombé de votre balai.

- Moi non plus professeur. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à conjurer un patronus ?

- C'est mon intention Harry, reprit Rogue d'une voix plus douce. Je propose que le mardi soir soit désormais consacré aux patronus, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. Je pense qu'il ne te faudra pas longtemps étant donné tes facilités en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup professeur, dit avec gratitude Harry. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il aurait pu entendre aujourd'hui. Ce qui lui était arrivé hier ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Plus jamais il ne se montrerait faible de la sorte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord ! cria Harry, arpentant la salle sur demande avec colère.

- Harry sois raisonnable je suis sûre que Draco n'est pas enchanté de cette solution, mais visiblement il n'a pas le choix, tenta de le raisonner Tracey.

- Et moi, tu crois vraiment que mes parents m'ont laissé le choix ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu crois vraiment que mes parents ont été enchantés quand ils ont appris que j'avais été réparti à Serpentard, et qu'en plus j'étais ami avec des Serpentards, les ennemis jurés de ma famille ! Ou alors tu ne te souviens plus de leurs charmantes beuglantes peut-être ? La seule différence entre Draco et moi, cracha-t-il, c'est que moi j'ai eu le courage de tenir tête à mon père !

- Désolé de ne pas être un parfait Gryffondor Potter, répliqua ce dernier, visiblement bouleversé. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se tint droit face à son ami. Mais moi je n'ai pas le choix. Nos pères sont peut-être bourrés de préjugés et nous traitent mal, mais à choisir je prends ton père sans hésiter. Tu ne sais rien de mon père, ou de ma vie de famille. Si vraiment tu crois que cette situation me fait plaisir, alors tu te trompes complètement, et tu ne me connais pas vraiment au final.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de sortir silencieusement de la salle sur demande.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry, dit alors Daphné qui avait les joues rouges et l'air énervé. Tu ignores de quoi est capable Lucius Malfoy. Ce type n'était pas un des mangemorts les plus puissants pour rien, il est cruel, sadique et sans pitié ! Draco n'a pas le choix ! Si son père lui a ordonné d'arrêter de nous voir, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il fasse semblant d'obéir !

Lucas qui était assis à côté de Jenny ne dit rien, pourtant il mourrait d'envie d'attraper Harry et de lui crier la vérité en plein visage. Draco avait préféré passer sous silence les traitements de son père, et avait juste dit à ses amis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de son père qui lui interdisait formellement de fréquenter Potter et compagnie. Tous avaient plus ou moins compris, mais étrangement, pas Harry.

- Elle a raison Harry, intervint Blaise. Tu ne connais pas Lucius Malfoy comme nous. Lâche un peu Draco il fait ce qu'il peut selon les circonstances. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, répondit avec violence Harry. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, et Draco devrait avoir le cran de se battre, au moins un peu ! Là il a juste reçu une lettre et il abdique, sans rien faire, sans rien dire ! Ce n'est pas ça l'amitié !

- Oh tu m'énerves ! cria Daphné, se levant de son siège. Je préfère sortir d'ici.

Et sans un autre regard elle sortit de leur repère, passablement énervée. Sans un mot Blaise et Tracey la suivirent, probablement pour tenter de la calmer.

- C'n'est pas qu'on t'en veut Harry, mais Eli et moi on était en train de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque quand Draco nous a demandé de venir ici, alors on va y retourner, dit Neville avec embarras après quelques minutes tendues. On vous rejoint ce soir dans la Grande Salle, dit-il à l'intention de tous, et bientôt lui et Elisabeth étaient sortis de la salle sur demande.

- Ca va aller Harry, demanda timidement Jenny, alors que le Serpentard s'était effondré sur une chaise et regardait dans le vide.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit vaguement celui-ci. Ça me fait juste bizarre, c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il finira par revenir, dit de son habituelle voix rêveuse Luna. Il a été marqué par les Ténèbres, tout comme vous deux, dit-elle en montrant Jenny et Harry du doigt, mais il ne veut pas en faire partie lui.

Jenny et Harry se regardèrent avec gêne, alors que le Gryffondor avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Euh oui tu as probablement raison Luna, finit par dire Harry. Il avait beau essayer de s'y faire, la Serdaigle avait le don de le surprendre.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? ajouta-t-il. On s'entraîne ?

- Allez-y tous les deux, répondit Luna. Moi et Lucas on va aller faire un tour dans le château. N'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à l'intention du Gryffondor, mais ses propos ressemblaient plus à un ordre qu'une proposition, et Lucas ne se méprit pas, même s'il se sentit vaguement énervé qu'elle désire les laisser tous les deux. C'était comme si elle sentait qu'ils étaient mieux à deux. Que Jenny était mieux sans lui.

Néanmoins il obtempéra et suivit la Serdaigle hors de la salle, où ne restaient plus que les deux adeptes de la magie noire.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que Luna voulait dire ? demanda Jenny après quelques secondes de silence embarrassé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle puisse savoir qu'on fait de la magie noire, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas comment, répondit la deuxième année, perdue dans ses pensées. Aucun de nous deux ne lui en a parlé, et personne d'autre n'est au courant. Cependant, Luna est très perspicace. Il y a des fois, elle fait des remarques qui me surprennent : c'est comme si elle pouvait lire en nous, comme si elle pouvait voir par-delà les apparences.

- Du moment qu'elle n'en parle à personne, soupira Harry. Je sais qu'Eli et Nev ne seraient pas ravis d'apprendre que je m'entraîne à la magie noire.

- Je pense que Luna sait se montrer discrète, le rassura Jenny. Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son acquiescement. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir s'y remettre. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces plusieurs mois. Cela faisait en effet depuis le mois de juin qu'il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner, et cela avait crée comme un manque chez lui.

Il se rendait bien compte que c'était peut-être un jeu dangereux auquel il jouait, et si cela était dévoilé au grand jour, étant donné sa réputation il serait expulsé de Poudlard séance tenante. Mais il avait besoin d'explorer cette branche de la magie qui pourrait le rendre bien plus puissant. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'il n'aille pas trop loin et qu'il respecte certaines règles.

Quelques semaines auparavant il avait confié à sa camarade certaines lectures pour qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec la magie noire. Comme pour devenir animagus il fallait y aller avec prudence, et Jenny n'était encore qu'une deuxième année fragile et Harry se devait de la protéger.

Ils commencèrent donc leur 'entraînement'. Harry, qui maitrisait déjà plusieurs sorts servant en défense ou attaque, voulait dés à présent apprendre le sortilège _vulcanus ronus_ qui permettait à quiconque l'utilisait de lancer plusieurs boules de feu de tailles diverses sur son adversaire. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus il pouvait lancer de boules de feu. Ces boules avaient divers effets, qui allaient de la simple brûlure à la mort.

C'était un sort compliqué, et qui requérait beaucoup de puissance. Beaucoup plus qu'Harry n'en avait jamais montré auparavant. Mais il savait qu'il en était capable.

Jenny quand à elle apprenait le premier sortilège qu'Harry avait appris, le sortilège du sabre. Etant donné ses capacités naturelles en la matière, qui, il paraissait maintenant évident ne venait pas de Voldemort habitant son esprit, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le maitriser très vite et rejoindre le niveau d'Harry.

Ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'entraîner sur des mannequins que la salle leur fournissait. Etant donné la nature des sorts qu'ils voulaient apprendre, et pour éviter toute blessure, ils se mirent chacun dans à l'extrémité de la salle, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Harry se positionna à cinq mètres de son mannequin. Il avait mémorisé la formule, et savait que s'il réussissait un jet de lumière couleur mauve sortirait de sa baguette et des boules de feu apparaitraient alors.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit comme il avait si bien appris à le faire ces derniers mois. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le feu qu'il voulait faire jaillir, essayant d'imaginer la forme exacte que prendraient ces boules.

Il inspira un bon coup, fixa ses yeux sur la cible qu'il tenta d'imaginer réelle pour que le sort ait plus d'impact. D'une voix forte, il pointa sa baguette sur la cible et cria la formule magique.

Trois boules de feu sortirent de sa baguette et se ruèrent sur le mannequin de bois. L'une lui arracha le bras en le consumant entièrement tandis que les deux autres lui laissèrent un trou béant au ventre.

Jenny arrêta de s'entraîner pour observer ce premier essai et applaudit quand elle en vit les résultats.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait savoir, était que lorsqu'Harry avait lancé le sort, son esprit avait imaginé que Ryan se trouvait juste devant lui, avec son sempiternel sourire narquois scotché sur ses lèvres et son éclair de feu à la main.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La version des Gryffondors sur le match de Quidditch traversa très vite l'école et tout le monde, hormis les Serpentards crut qu'Harry avait fait semblant de s'évanouir pour ne pas perdre la face devant son célèbre frère. Les attaques et moqueries redoublèrent et Harry envoya plus d'un élève à l'infirmerie. Ce qui lui valut plusieurs retenues avec le professeur Rogue qui avait assuré les autres professeurs qu'il se chargeait du cas d'Harry. Retenues qui se transformaient étrangement en leçons d'occlumentie et de patronus.

En revanche, à la grande surprise d'Harry, quelques heures après que Rogue l'ait 'réprimandé' pour son altercation avec son frère, deux rouquins étaient venus le voir.

_Flash-back._

_Harry revenait de la volière où il avait été porter une lettre à l'hibou de Blaise pour son parrain, Tonks et ses parents. Il avait pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il leur raconte lui-même sa version du match de la veille, car nul doute qu'ils allaient en entendre parler._

_Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier en pierre, il fut interpellé par deux voix identiques._

_- Hey Potter, on peut te parler un instant ?demanda l'un d'entre eux. Les jumeaux se trouvaient en bas, à quelques mètres de l'escalier et avaient chacun une lettre dans la main._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répondit Harry d'un ton las. Il n'avait rien contre Fred et George, mais en ce moment les Gryffondors lui tapaient légèrement sur le système._

_- On voulait te parler…_

_- …du match d'hier et te dire…_

_- …qu'on pense que tu méritais la victoire…_

_- …il est évident que si tu n'étais pas tombé…_

_- …Ryan n'aurait jamais attrapé le vif d'or…conclurent-ils._

_- Merci, ça me touche que vous pensiez de la sorte, admit Harry. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je tenais vraiment à battre votre maison et cette défaite me laisse un goût amer sur la bouche. D'autant plus que tout le monde raconte que j'ai fait exprès de battre._

_- Ne les écoute pas, ce ne sont que des idiots, affirma Fred._

_- D'où nous étions il était évident que les détraqueurs ont vraiment eu un sale effet sur toi, reprit Georges._

_- Tu es devenu tout blanc…_

_- …et tes yeux se sont écarquillés…_

_- …et puis soudain on aurait dit que tu convulsais…_

_- …et tu es tombé…_

_- Mais ça nous a tous fait quelque chose tu sais, reprit Georges en voyant qu'Harry restait silencieux._

_- Oui mais aucun autre joueur n'est tombé de son balai, répondit d'un air morose le Serpentard._

_- Nous n'avons pas tous le même vécu, dit alors avec prudence Fred. _

_- Et tu as apparemment vécu plus de difficultés dans ta vie que la plupart d'entre nous…_

_- …c'est donc normal que tu réagisses plus violemment que d'autres._

_- Peut-être, concéda Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup de votre message._

_- De rien, dirent-ils en souriant. Et au fait, on est désolé pour notre frère, pour ses commentaires. On lui a fait la leçon, mais Ronninouchet n'est pas très intelligent malheureusement. Il est très différent de nous._

_Harry éclata de rire devant le surnom et l'air malicieux des jumeaux. Cette entrevue lui avait fait du bien, indubitablement. Mais la blessure restait présente : tous croyaient qu'il était moins bon que son frère. Encore une fois Ryan Potter remportait les lauriers et l'attention. Et encore fois lui Harry voyait son nom traîné dans la boue._

_Mais il aurait sa revanche, tôt ou tard, cela il en faisait la promesse solennelle._

oOoOoOoOo

Deux jours après le fameux match de Quidditch eut lieu la première leçon de défenses contre les forces du mal de la semaine pour les Gryffondors/Serpentards de deuxième année.

Jenny traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de classe. Merlin qu'elle détestait y aller. C'était une des rares classes qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami, mais un crétin de professeur empli de préjugés l'empêchait d'en profiter. De plus, c'était une matière dans laquelle elle était très bonne, et qui l'intéressait, ce qui, Merlin le savait, était une chose on ne peut plus rare dans le domaine académique pour Jenny. Elle aurait du adorer ces cours normalement.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, où elle s'assit, seule. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les Serpentards de seconde année, et c'était en de telles occasions qu'elle le regrettait. Lucas lui était assis à côté d'Emmett Black et cette perruche de Ginny Weasley, songea avec colère Jenny. Dieu qu'elle détestait la rouquine qui faisait tout pour l'énerver.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Black en entrant dans la salle de classe. Aujourd'hui rangez vos manuels on va avoir un cours pratique.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à discuter avec animation. Enfin les cours pratiques promis par le professeur. Après le théorique qui avait été intéressant mais un peu monotone, ils allaient pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir affronter des épouvantards, reprit Black. Je suis sûr que tout le monde ici se souvient de ce que sont des épouvantards. Oui Mlle Weasley ?

Ginny Weasley donna la réponse désirée et avec un petit sourire Black attribua 10 points à Gryffondor. Puis, il leur ordonna de le suivre dans la salle d'à côté où se trouvait l'épouvantard.

- Jenny j'ai un problème, chuchota Lucas dans l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait tout au bout de la file d'élève, la prenant par surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ma plus grande peur, avoua-t-il. J'ai beau cherché je ne vois pas.

- Tu ne penses à rien qui te ferait peur ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

- Non, j'ai peur de plusieurs trucs, mais je ne vois pas quelle serait ma plus grande peur. Le truc qui me terrifie le plus ce sont les ascendeurs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Jenny, éclatant de rire. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'épouvantard trouvera pour toi ta plus grande peur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle vide où ils virent une malle qui tressaillait fortement.

- Très bien tout le monde est là, s'exclama Sirius. Mettez-vous en file indienne et vous passerez chacun votre tout. Mr Black on commence par vous, dit-il à son fils avec un grand sourire.

Emmett passa et sa plus grande peur s'avéra être un immense serpent qu'il affubla d'un chapeau de clown avant d'éclater de rire. Puis ce fut le tour de Ginny Weasley, qui apparemment avait peur des vautours.

Tous les élèves passèrent chacun leurs tours, et aucun incident majeur ne se produisit car tous réussirent à rendre ridicule leurs épouvantards.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Jenny.

Celle-ci n'avait rien montré à Lucas, mais elle était terrifiée par cet exercice, car elle savait pertinemment ce qu'était sa plus grande peur.

Ou plutôt qui était sa plus grande peur.

- Jenny Derwent, appela Black. Elle était une des dernières, mais elle avait si peur que ses pieds semblaient peser une tonne alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'épouvantard.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa en la voyant arriver vers lui. Alors que sa forme précédente était un immense scorpion, il rétrécit soudainement, et un garçon, d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle fit son apparition dans la salle.

- Contente de me revoir Jenny, susurra-t-il et le sang de Jenny se glaça dans ses veines. Cette voix la hantait depuis des mois maintenant dans tous ses cauchemars. Elle était paralysée et ne pouvait plus rien faire devant cette apparition qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie.

- Alors tu ne dis rien, la taquina-t-il cruellement. Pourtant je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. Après tout je donnais un sens à ta vie, je…

- Tais-toi, hurla-t-elle, tombant à terre. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et les larmes coulèrent librement sur son délicat visage. Elle n'était absolument plus consciente des personnes qui l'entouraient ou de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ce visage démoniaque sorte de sa vie. Tais-toi, tais-toi, répéta-t-elle une litanie.

- Ca suffit, s'écria quelqu'un derrière elle, et deux secondes plus tard Lucas se trouvait à côté d'elle, face à l'épouvantard qui changea alors de forme.

Tom Jedusor disparut de la salle de classe qui était plongée dans le plus grand silence. Jenny était toujours à terre, elle n'avait pas vu que Tom avait disparu. Et que l'épouvantard avait pris sa forme à elle.

A présent le corps de Jenny reposait sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son teint était plus blanc qu'un fantôme et aucun souffle n'émanait de son corps.

L'épouvantard avait pris la forme d'une Jenny morte, et Lucas trembla lorsqu'il réalisa cela. Il se sentait lui aussi paralysé, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la forme devant ses yeux. Il se revit dans la chambre des secrets, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Jenny ne soit pas encore morte, observant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus faible. La porter hors de la grande pièce, trébuchant dans le tunnel, des larmes de frustration coulant sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de la sauver. Jusqu'à ce que le phénix de Dumbledore n'arrive dans le tunnel et ne les aide à sortir.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'épouvantard, tout comme le reste de la classe et le professeur qui étaient tous hypnotisés par ce spectacle.

Et Jenny ouvrit les yeux, n'entendant plus la voix froide de Tom taquiner ses oreilles.

Elle vit son corps mort allongé à terre.

Et elle hurla.

Ce cri désespéré sembla réveiller Sirius Black qui s'interposa alors entre les deux sorciers et l'épouvantard. Celui-ci prit la forme de la marque des Ténèbres et en un clin d'œil, Sirius fit disparaître l'épouvantard.

- Très bien, tout le monde vous pouvez partir, la classe est terminée, déclara-t-il d'une voix faible, l'air visiblement bouleversé. Tout le monde sauf vous deux, dit-il à l'intention de Lucas et Jenny, qui de toute façon étaient trop secoués pour même songer à bouger de leurs places.

Petit à petit la salle se vida, et il ne resta plus que trois personnes. Ce fut Sirius le premier qui prit la parole.

- Miss Derwent je suis absolument désolé, déclara-t-il. Pour être franc j'avais complètement oublié votre mésaventure de l'année dernière, et j'ignorais complètement que mon cours aurait de tels effets sur vous.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna Jenny qui s'était relevée. Elle se sentait à la fois nauséeuse et honteuse. Maintenant tout le monde allait parler d'elle et se demander qui était ce garçon, et pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça dans sa vie !

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander qui était ce garçon ? demanda Sirius avec hésitation. Dumbledore n'avait jamais voulu révéler l'identité de celui qui pétrifiait les élèves, il s'était contenté d'assurer que le coupable ne se trouvait plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et était incapable de faire le moindre mal à présent.

- C'est lui qui m'a emmené dans la chambre des secrets, répondit d'une voix glaciale Jenny.

- Très bien, c'est ce dont je me doutais, dit Sirius en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lors de l'examen je vous dispenserai de l'épreuve de l'épouvantard, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Hors de question, répliqua alors la Serpentarde, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Je dois vaincre mes peurs, et je ne vais pas me laisser affaiblir par un épouvantard. Je dois apprendre à faire face à un épouvantard maintenant, sinon je n'en serais jamais capable.

- Jenny je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent, tenta Lucas.

- Votre camarade a raison, ajouta Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par les propos de son élève. Votre réaction a été assez claire devant l'épouvantard et je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable…

- Eh bien vous vous trompez, l'interrompit d'une voix tranchante Jenny. Et si vous ne voulez pas m'apprendre, alors que c'est votre rôle, je demanderai au professeur Rogue ! Je suis persuadée qu'il en serait ravi !

Et Sirius Black tomba aussitôt dans le piège.

- Le professeur Rogue, cracha-t-il, n'a aucune compétence en ce domaine, il est donc inutile d'aller le voir. Si vous insistez malgré mes recommandations, je me chargerai de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre un épouvantard.

- Merci professeur, dit alors d'une voix bien plus humble la jeune Serpentarde qui devait réprimer un sourire. En digne représentante de sa maison qu'elle était, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait par la ruse. Elle se sentait très fière d'elle-même.

- Très bien, maugréa Black. Quand à vous, dit-il d'une voix plus douce à Lucas. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi votre épouvantard a pris cette forme ?

- Jenny est ma meilleure amie, et l'année dernière j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était morte quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait été emmenée dans la chambre, mentit le Gryffondor. Je suppose que cela m'a bien plus traumatisé que je ne le pensais.

- Je comprends, rétorqua d'un ton grave Sirius. Est-ce que vous désirez apprendre comme votre amie ou vous préférez être dispensé ?

- Si Jenny le fait, moi aussi, déclara avec résolution Lucas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle, toujours secoués.

Si Jenny n'était pas surprise de la forme de son épouvantard, en revanche celui de Lucas l'avait laissé abasourdie. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, et cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir, même si c'était cruel. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait des sentiments très mitigés envers son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, elle était la personne la plus proche de lui. Mais pourtant, il restait inaccessible et ne lui parlait jamais de choses privées, ou de ses sentiments. Et des fois elle se demandait ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui. Elle aurait simplement aimé que quelque fois il lui fasse un signe, qu'il lui montre qu'elle était aussi importante à ses yeux que lui l'était pour elle.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui murmura-t-elle, posa sa main sur son bras, s'étonnant de frissonner à ce contact.

- Oui, affirma son meilleur ami. Je t'assure que ça va, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle le sentait bien, mais elle n'affirmerait pas le contraire. Pourtant en cet instant, elle se sentait bien plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Dans un silence confortable ils se rendirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi même, ce fut au tour des Gryffondors/Serpentards de troisième année de subir le cours sur les épouvantards.

- Je me demande bien quelle sera ma peur, murmurait avec excitation Hermione à l'encontre de Neville et Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle d'à côté. Ce dernier se posait exactement la même question. Il pensait à Voldemort, mais n'en était pas si sûr.

- Moi je ne me pose pas la question, je sais que ma plus grande peur ce sont les Inféri, soupira Neville. Et je n'ai franchement pas envie de me retrouver en face d'une de ces créatures.

L'exercice commença. Le premier à passer fut Ron qui avait peur des araignées. Harry ricana en voyant Weasley trembler devant l'animal qui à son sens n'avait rien de menaçant.

Il ricana moins lorsqu'il vit l'épouvantard de son frère.

Lorsque Ryan, avec assurance se positionna face à la créature, celui-ci prit une forme que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner.

Ill prit la forme d'Harry. Celui-ci se tenait droit, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette pointée droit sur Ryan. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient déformés par la colère et sa bouche esquissait un sourire cruel.

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir devant cet horrible portrait qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui tandis que Ryan après quelques secondes d'hésitation parvint à battre son épouvantard. Et alors que le survivant retournait dans le fond de la salle, Harry sentit le regard noir de son professeur le brûler. Que Ryan soit maudit, songea-t-il avec rage. Comme si j'avais besoin de ce genre d'attentions supplémentaires, ce n'est pas suffisant que toute l'école croie que je suis un tricheur !

- Malfoy, appela d'une voix mauvaise Sirius, et Harry vit son ami s'approcher de l'épouvantard, l'air calme. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés depuis leur dispute deux jours auparavant. Harry lui en voulait toujours de céder aussi facilement, et Draco n'avait fait aucun pas dans sa direction. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne trainait plus en public avec leur petit groupe mais désormais passait tout son temps avec Théodore Nott.

Une fois face à l'épouvantard, toute la classe eut la surprise de voir l'épouvantard de Draco se transformer en un petit elfe aux grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes et au corps mutilé. Beaucoup reculèrent devant l'horreur d'une telle vision. Draco eut alors l'air terrifié et Harry crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rire pour faire partir la créature. Pourtant Draco finit par se reprendre et émit un petit rire nerveux devant la forme comique qu'avait pris l'elfe.

Sous les regards surpris de ses condisciples et de son professeur il retourna aux côtés de Théodore Nott.

- Potter, appela Black, et Harry s'avança vers lui.

Le froid envahit alors la pièce. Un froid qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt. Et il trembla en pensant à ce qui allait se produire.

Alors sa plus grande peur était un détraqueur. Pas étonnant au final, songea-t-il avec précipitation. Mais il est hors de question que je m'évanouisse à nouveau devant eux.

Mais les mauvais souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans la tête d'Harry. Les beuglantes qu'il avait reçues de ses parents, Elisabeth à l'infirmerie, Jenny dans la chambre des secrets, son enfance.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Les voix dans sa tête étaient bien trop fortes, le froid et le désespoir qui l'envahissaient étaient bien trop puissants.

Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux.

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit en courant de la salle de classe.

Note de l'auteur : voila le chapitre est posté. En revanche, étant donné que encotre une fois je n'ai plus internet chez moi, jusque au moins lundi, et que pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai du aller dans un cyber café, il n'y a pas encore les réponses aux reviews. A moins d'un miracle, elles ne seront pas postés ainsi que des explications et détails sur les chapitres avant lundi, désolée, mais croyez-moi, je maudis orange !! Merci à mes fidèles et nouveaux reviewers, et comme d'habitude rendez-moi heureuse ! Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!!


	26. un rat à Poudlard

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part les OC...

**Chapitre 25 : un rat à Poudlard.**

Harry courut à en perdre haleine, bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de cette créature des Ténèbres.

Il dévala les escaliers de pierre qui menait aux jardins de Poudlard et courut jusqu'à son endroit préféré du parc, un magnifique chêne vieux de plusieurs siècles qui se trouvait tout prés du lac.

Il s'allongea par terre et ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de retrouver son calme, mais cela semblait impossible. L'incident de samedi n'était donc pas un simple accident, une simple faiblesse. Les détraqueurs l'atteignaient bien à un niveau tel qu'il avait été sur le point de s'effondrer, une fois encore.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à souffrir de cette façon quand une de ces sales créatures se trouvait dans les parages ? Etait-il si faible, si lâche ?

Et ces souvenirs que cela faisait rejaillir dans son esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même depuis deux ans maintenant. A Poudlard, Harry s'empêchait de penser à ses parents et sa famille. Et c'était facile, car il avait des amis et une vie bien remplie, même trop en ce moment.

Mais cette année tout avait changé. Black était professeur, il avait envahi le monde d'Harry et s'acharnait à le détruire en éloignant Elisabeth de lui. Harry n'avait jamais douté de sa meilleure amie, mais, et si un jour elle décidait de partir ? Il ignorait comment il pourrait vivre sans elle.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il avait été aussi furieux envers Draco. Sa famille, contrairement à ses amis, il avait du la construire. C'était Remus, Tonks et ses parents, Eli, Nev, et maintenant toute la petite bande. Bien sur c'était douloureux de ne pas avoir de vrais parents, mais il trouvait du réconfort dans ces amitiés. Et Draco qui devait s'éloigner à cause de son père, et bien il ressentait cela comme une trahison, ni plus ni moins. Cela le faisait souffrir, car ça lui rappelait que rien n'était immuable, et que du jour au lendemain, ses amis pouvaient décider de partir, décider qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus.

Comme ses parents avaient décidé un jour de ne plus l'aimer.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait fini par réussir à faire fi de ses parents. Il souffrait de cette situation, mais cette souffrance, il réussissait la plupart du temps à l'enterrer très loin et faire comme si de rien n'était. Et il était fier de lui car c'était un petit jeu auquel il n'était pas si mauvais au final.

Mais il avait fallu que son père intervienne durant le match et ne fasse éclater la petite bulle d'Harry. Il avait beau avoir prétendu le contraire, le fait que James l'ait sauvé avait fait naître en lui une lueur d'espoir. Et si finalement un rapprochement avec ses parents était possible ? Les « et si » s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, mais il avait vite du se rendre à l'évidence : aucun de ses parents n'était venu le voir, aucun n'avait cherché à savoir s'il allait bien. Il avait même été demandé à Mme Pomfresh si ses parents étaient venus le voir pendant qu'il dormait.

Et il avait haï la mine désolée et compatissante de l'infirmière qui avait répondu d'une voix basse qu'elle était sincèrement désolée, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas venus.

Il avait balayé ses explications et excuses d'un revers de la main et s'était juré que plus jamais il ne se ferait avoir. La seule raison pour laquelle James l'avait sauvé était parce qu'il avait du le confondre avec Ryan. Seul Ryan existait à leurs yeux, et bien tant pis pour eux, mais tôt ou tard, lui Harry leur prouverait à quel point ils avaient eu tort.

Et ils le regretteraient. Amèrement, et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il resta allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, les yeux rivés sur le ciel gris. Il faisait froid en cette journée de novembre mais Harry s'était jeté un sortilège de réchauffe et il était donc parfaitement à l'aise.

Il ne releva pas les yeux. Si c'était un inconnu, il s'en irait de lui-même, et si c'était un de ses amis, eh bien lui n'avait rien à dire à personne pour l'instant.

- Alors Potter on a peur d'un petit détraqueur ? dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix qui se voulait taquine mais qui était surtout tendu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry sans même regarder son ami.

- A ton avis ? Tu crois que je fais quoi dans le parc alors qu'il fait presque 0° ? Je ne suis pas venu ramasser des champignons ! ironisa le Serpentard. J'ai vu sur la carte que tu étais là alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'on ne te voie pas à mes côtés, dit Harry, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

Draco poussa un long soupir et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry qui évitait toujours son regard.

- Tu sais qui était cet elfe tout à l'heure ? Mon épouvantard ? finit par demander d'une voix basse Draco. C'était mon elfe de maison, Gargos. Il était vieux, mais il était celui qui s'était occupé de moi durant mon enfance. Celui qui en cachette me refilait des gâteaux à la citrouille l'après-midi quand mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Celui qui me racontait des histoires le soir avant que je ne m'endorme. Et cet été, poursuivit Draco, la voix tremblante, mon père a décidé qu'il était temps que je me montre digne de la maison Malfoy. Il a commencé mon apprentissage de la magie noire. Et il m'a obligé à tuer Gargos.

- J'ai du le mutiler, reprit Draco après quelques secondes de silence abasourdi. Je l'ai torturé avant de finalement l'achever. Et ce souvenir me poursuit Harry, dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami qui le regardait, bouleversé et stupéfait. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Draco ait vécu ce genre de traumatisme.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, soudainement honteux de son comportement ces derniers jours.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Draco. Quelque part je te comprends, je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que si je désobéis à mon père, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais je suis quand même prêt à vous voir en cachette, et à rester amis avec vous tous, malgré les risques que je prends.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit dimanche ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous ayez pitié de moi je suppose, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne me parlais plus, je me suis dit qu'il y avait des choses qui en valent plus la peine que mon orgueil.

- Je n'avais pas d'amis avant de venir à Poudlard, continua-t-il, fixant ses yeux gris sur le lac devant eux. Quelque fois Parkinson, Crabbe ou Goyle venaient chez moi et on me forçait à jouer avec eux, mais je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Il y a avait Théo également, nos parents sont très proches, mais il est très solitaire et il passe son temps à lire. Même si on s'entend relativement bien, on n'a pas beaucoup de points communs. Et puis je suis arrivé à Poudlard, n'espérant aucun changement, car je connaissais déjà les enfants qui seraient avec moi. Je ne pensais pas me faire d'ami.

Tout a changé quand j'ai vu que tu avais été réparti à Serpentard. Jusque là j'ignorais même qu'il existait un second Potter. Mais bien entendu j'avais entendu parler de ta famille. Je t'ai observé et je me suis très vite rendu compte que tu avais un énorme potentiel malgré tes airs de petite souris. Et tes amis également étaient intéressants. Mais tu ne t'intégrais pas à la maison Serpentard et j'ai été déçu. J'avais l'impression de perdre un ami que j'aurais pu avoir.

Et puis je t'ai vu vaincre ce troll et j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose. Et ça a payé au bout du compte. Tu es devenu ami avec Blaise, Daphné et Tracey, et je vous ai rejoins en cours de route.

Mes souvenirs les plus heureux, c'est lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble, conclut Draco, continuant de fixer le lac. Et s'il y a une chose qui me caractérise Harry, c'est la loyauté. Je resterai ton ami à vie, sauf si tu me trahis.

- Moi aussi Draco, répondit Harry. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir cherché à t'en parler, j'étais si absorbé par ma propre vie et mes petits problèmes que j'ai agi en Gryffondor.

- Et Merlin sait qu'il n'y a rien de pire au monde, plaisanta Draco, et les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un rire commun.

- Draco, si tu as besoin d'aide, reprit Harry d'un ton bien plus sérieux, je suis là. On est tous là pour toi alors n'hésite pas d'accord ? Et jamais on aura pitié de toi, ça je peux te le promettre ! Regarde ma famille, tu n'es pas le seul mal loti !

- Ouais, acquiesça Draco d'un hochement de tête. Bon, et si maintenant on retournait au château, je meurs de froid moi !

Les deux garçons se levèrent et repartirent en direction du château.

- Comment tu vas faire avec ces détraqueurs ? demanda Draco. Tu as failli t'évanouir tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais Rogue va m'apprendre à me défendre contre eux. Mon premier cours commence ce soir.

- Ok. Et dis-moi tu as vu l'épouvantard de ton frère ? Tout le monde en parle !

- Ca ne va pas améliorer ma réputation, dit Harry d'un air sombre. Je parierai ma cape d'invisibilité que Black va me demander des comptes au prochain cours.

- Ce type est un idiot, déclara Draco, une pointe de mépris dans la voix. A se demander d'où Elisabeth tient son caractère.

- Elle ressemble un peu à sa mère, expliqua Harry d'un air absent. Evana Black a un caractère très fort, et elle est très intelligente. Mais elle est du côté du père d'Eli. Elle ressemble également un peu à Andromeda, la mère de Tonks.

- Oui je sais qui c'est, on s'écrit de temps en temps. Je l'ai rencontré cet été quand j'ai été rendre visite à Tonks. C'est Andromeda d'ailleurs qui m'a fortement encouragé de faire semblant d'obéir à mon père.

- Oui Andromeda est quelqu'un de très sensé, rétorqua Harry. Je l'aime beaucoup même si je ne la vois que rarement.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur innocente conversation sur le chemin, tous les deux immensément soulagés de s'être retrouvés.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Concentrez-vous Potter ! Concentrez-vous sur votre souvenir le plus heureux ! Allez ! cria Rogue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry plissa des yeux, tentant, comme l'avait recommandé son professeur, de laisser le souvenir qu'il avait choisi l'emplir de bonheur et de joie, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi de produire un patronus.

Mais il avait beau faire, les ténèbres semblaient l'envahir. Il tenta de se battre. Comme souvenir, il avait choisi sa victoire au Quidditch l'année précédente contre les Gryffondors. Il avait été si fier alors.

Si fier d'avoir enfin pu battre son frère, et ce devant toute l'école. Mais ça ne semblait pas assez fort visiblement, car à nouveau les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Un faible filet de lumière argenté sortait de sa lumière, mais c'était tout.

Harry tituba en arrière, se sentant de plus en plus faible, et Rogue décida d'intervenir. Il s'interposa entre Harry et l'épouvantard, qui se transforma alors en Lord Voldemort.

Un Voldemort bien vivant, plus terrifiant que jamais, et Harry, devant ce spectacle frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu le mage noir à son apogée, et cette vision était tout simplement horrible. L'homme avait un visage de serpent grisâtre, les yeux d'un rouge surnaturel, il était trop grand et de son sourire glaçait le sang dans les veines du jeune Serpentard.

Rogue tressaillit devant cette vision. Il n'avait pas revu son ancien maître depuis 12 ans maintenant, et cela l'avait pris par surprise. Mais il se ressaisit et parvint à émettre un faible rire en affublant le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une robe de grand-mère, qui fit sincèrement rire Harry. Rogue en profita pour enfermer l'épouvantard dans une grande malle noire.

- Potter, ça va ? demanda-t-il, se retournant vers son élève qui était assis par terre, riant toujours devant la vision de Voldemort.

- Oui professeur, parvint-il à répondre entre deux éclats de rire. Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses du premier coup, répliqua un Rogue adouci. Mais visiblement ton souvenir n'était pas assez fort, il faut en choisir un autre. Tu veux réessayer ?

Harry hocha de la tête pour acquiescer, et tenta de trouver un souvenir plus fort. Il savait que cette fois-ci, s'il voulait que ça marche, il fallait qu'il trouve un souvenir qui inclurait ses amis.

Il se décida finalement pour son treizième anniversaire, celui qu'il avait fêté chez Remus. Incontestablement, c'était un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Il se tint droit et serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main. Sans dire mot Rogue se pencha pour ouvrir la malle et un détraqueur apparut dans la salle de classe.

Harry frissonna et se revit dans la chambre des secrets, tenant de se battre pour leurs survies, priant pour que Jenny ne soit pas morte, souhaitant de toute son âme vaincre Tom Jedusor et venger Elisabeth.

Concentre-toi, songea-t-il avec férocité. Tes amis, tous autour de toi, Remus et les Tonks, dans son cottage sous le soleil, tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, les discussions et les rires, les photos qu'ils avaient prises et qui montraient des visages heureux et aimants.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le bonheur qu'il avait alors ressenti l'envahir. Aussi clairement que s'il y était, il revit cet après-midi défiler dans sa tête, chassant les ténèbres que les gardiens d'Azkaban tentaient de lui infliger.

Il revit les sourires, il revit l'accolade de son oncle, il revit Draco et Tonks discuter gaiement, il revit les jeux auxquels ils avaient joués, il revit le visage rayonnant d'Elisabeth, et il ressentit avec plus de force que jamais l'amour et la joie qui avaient été présent cet après-midi là.

Il laissa l'amour et l'espoir l'envahir, et finit par hurler.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par le flot de lumière argenté qui sortit de sa baguette. Un animal, qu'il assimila vaguement à un loup se rua vers le détraqueur.

- Excellent ! s'écria Rogue, qui maîtrisa l'épouvantard et le remit dans la malle. Vraiment excellent, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant de son élève, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois que son directeur de maison avait un tel sourire, et Harry ne se sentit pas peu fier.

- J'ai réussi alors ? demanda Harry pour la forme, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui, légèrement essoufflé. Produire ce patronus avait été épuisant, et avait exigé de lui une grande puissance magique. Même si ses petits entraînements privés l'habituaient à développer sa puissance, les patronus, c'était du niveau supérieur. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui.

- Oui, au-delà de mes espérances, répondit Rogue avec un sourire satisfait, tout en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de son élève. Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment très impressionné.

- Mais quelle était la forme de mon patronus ? demanda un Harry très curieux. On aurait dit un loup, mais maintenant je n'en suis pas si sûr. Est-ce que vous savez ?

Rogue le dévisagea pendant une bonne minute avant de le répondre, il avait l'air à la fois songeur et préoccupé.

- C'était un loup, mais un loup particulier. Ton patronus a pris l'aspect d'un loup-garou Harry, finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres. C'est incroyablement rare d'ailleurs qu'un patronus puisse prendre l'aspect d'une telle créature. Mais le tien avait l'air apprivoisé, si je peux dire, presque inoffensif, bien que cela paraisse pour le moins étonnant chez de telles créatures.

Le ton amer dans la voix de son professeur rappela à Harry la cruelle blague que son parrain lui avait jouée, et qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Il n'était guère étonnant que l'irascible Serpentard soit mal disposé envers les lycanthropes, mais Remus n'était pas comme ça.

- C'est à cause de mon oncle Remus, expliqua lentement Harry. J'ai lu dans un livre que le patronus va prendre la forme d'un animal ou d'une créature qui nous protège, avec laquelle on se sent en sécurité, et je suppose que cela s'applique donc à mon oncle.

- C'est tout de même surprenant que vous vous sentiez en sécurité auprès d'un tel animal, reprit Rogue d'une voix sèche. Croyez-en mon expérience, vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver avec un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune.

- Je le sais très bien, rétorqua Harry en haussant légèrement la voix. Seulement mon oncle Remus est le seul adulte hors de Poudlard avec qui je me sens en sécurité, c'est le seul véritable parent que j'aie, et sa nature de lycanthrope n'y changera jamais rien. Ce n'est qu'un petit problème qui ne l'indispose qu'une nuit par mois. Il n'a jamais demandé à être un loup-garou, et il en souffre plus que n'importe qui. Et je sais de source sûre, rajouta Harry avec hésitation, qu'il est le premier à regretter ce qui s'est passé lors de votre sixième année.

Rogue détourna le regard et se leva de son siège. Il évitait autant que possible de repenser à cette fameuse nuit où il avait failli voir sa vie s'achever tout ça à cause d'une blague cruelle de Black. Il haïssait Black et Potter, et méprisait profondément Pettigrow, mais à l'égard de Lupin il avait toujours eu un avis mitigé. Avant l'incident de sixième année, il ne pouvait nier que Lupin avait toujours été poli avec lui et ne s'était jamais ouvertement moqué de lui contrairement à ses deux petits camarades. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les en empêcher non plus.

Mais quand il avait appris que Lupin était un loup-garou…il avait eu un tel choc ! Comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter qu'une telle créature devienne élève dans son école ! Etait-il devenu fou ? Peu à peu son choc initial s'était transformé en rancœur envers Lupin qui avait failli le tuer. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, bien après la chute de Lord Voldemort quand sa vie était devenue plus calme et monotone, qu'il avait reconsidéré tout cela sous un autre angle. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Lupin si une fois par mois il se transformait, et Minerva lui avait raconté que Lupin avait été mordu par Greyback alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Oui, au fond Remus Lupin était une victime, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que Rogue avait peur de lui. C'était une peur irrationnelle, mais fondée sur une expérience traumatisante.

Et voila que Potter junior, qui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, produisait un patronus lycanthrope. Pour le moins original, cela reflétait également la relation proche qu'il avait avec Lupin. Et cela n'étonnait pas Rogue au final, car si les Black, les Potter et les Londubat pouvaient laisser la célébrité du Survivant leur monter à la tête, il ne pouvait en être de même pour le loup-garou qui lui avait la tête sur les épaules.

- Très bien, reprit Rogue d'une voix froide. Je crois que vous maîtrisez parfaitement le charme du patronus. Maintenant que vous avez pu en produire un devant un détraqueur, il ne vous sera guère difficile d'en produire un sans détraqueur. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner de temps à autre, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Si jamais vous avez un problème, faîtes-moi en part, mais à partir de la prochaine séance, nous reprenons les leçons d'occlumentie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Environ une semaine après ce si fameux match de Quidditch, une visiteuse extérieure au château vint rendre à son mari.

Depuis que ses enfants étaient repartis à Poudlard en compagnie de son mari, Evana se sentait bien seule à square Grimmauld qui manquait singulièrement de présence. Cela avait déjà été dur l'an dernier quand Emmett avait rejoint sa sœur et qu'Evana et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés rien qu'à deux. Mais maintenant…

Bien sur, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un arrangement temporaire, Sirius ne resterait qu'un an à ce poste, le temps qu'on attrape Pettigrow. Mais les soirées étaient longues sans son mari, et les nuits étaient solitaires. Encore heureux qu'elle eut un métier pour remplir ses journées.

Evana travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, dans le département de recherche en sorcellerie. Son travail consistait à inventer de nouveaux sortilèges et à en retrouver d'anciens qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis des siècles car étant tombés dans l'oubli mais qui pouvaient être réactualisés. Pour elle, c'était un métier passionnant, et en plus, elle y travaillait avec une de ses meilleures amies, Lily. Mais rentrer chez elle le soir et trouver sa maison vide de bruit et de présence humaine, était parfois pénible.

Elle rendait visite à Sirius aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, et ils se retrouvaient bien souvent durant les week-ends (ceux où elle ne travaillait pas) à Pré-au-Lard. Et aujourd'hui elle profitait d'un après-midi de congé pour venir voir son cher petit mari.

Et aussi ses enfants accessoirement.

Si elle avait des nouvelles d'Emmett presque tous les jours par courrier, c'était loin d'être le cas avec sa fille. La dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue d'Elisabeth remontait à plus d'un mois déjà, et en plus n'avait pas dépassé les cinq lignes.

Elisabeth et Evana s'entendaient pourtant très bien. Avant que sa fille n'entre à Poudlard, les deux sorcières avaient une relation presque fusionnelle. Mais quand les enfants étaient partis à l'école et que Harry avait été répartie à Serpentard, tout avait changé dans leurs petites vies normalement si agencées.

Les relations entre Sirius et Elisabeth avaient changés du tout au tout, et Evana avait du en subir les conséquences directes. Parce qu'Evana se rangeait aux côtés de son mari, Elisabeth petit à petit coupait les liens avec sa mère. Mais Evana ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle aimait Sirius, et elle avait confiance en son jugement. Il avait assez d'expérience avec les Serpentards pour ne pas se tromper sur le compte d'Harry, même si en son fort intérieur en de rares occasions Evana en doutait.

Et maintenant, Evana avait peur de ne perdre sa fille définitivement. Sirius lui avait raconté que durant les classes qu'il avait avec elle, Elisabeth se montrait froide et distante. Elle ne participait jamais, s'installait au fond de la classe et pas une seule fois ne regardait son père dans les yeux, qui en était fort peiné. Il avait beau l'inviter à venir le voir le soir avec Emmett, elle refusait systématiquement.

Il était donc temps de prendre les choses en main.

Evana frappa doucement à la porte en chêne qui menait au bureau de son mari. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en l'accueillant dans ses bras. Merlin qu'est ce que sa femme lui manquait depuis qu'il était là.

- Tu n'as pas cours cet après-midi n'est ce pas ? s'assura Evana.

- Non aucun, et Emmett termine les cours dans une heure, il nous rejoindra alors avec Ryan.

Evana hocha la tête pour acquiescer. S'installant sur le canapé, blottie contre Sirius, elle osa poser la question qui fâche.

- Et Elisabeth ? Ca fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles !

- Je lui ai dit que tu venais, soupira Sirius. Mais elle n'a rien dit, je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra te voir mon cœur j'en suis désolée. J'ai beau tout essayé, chaque jour qui passe, elle s'éloigne un peu plus. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Potter. La plupart du temps elle est à la bibliothèque avec Neville en train de faire des recherches.

- Quelles recherches ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. A chaque fois que je vais les voir pour leur parler, ils interrompent leur conversation et se montrent très froid avec moi. Et je sais que je dois y aller en douceur avec eux, sinon ça ne marchera pas. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- On trouvera un moyen de la ramener, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Evana.

- Il n'y a pas qu'Elisabeth et Neville qui m'inquiètent, avoua Sirius après un instant de réflexion. Mais je me fais aussi du souci pour Ryan.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Hier matin les Gryffondors/Serpentards de troisième année ont eu un cours sur les épouvantards. Et il s'avère que la plus grande peur de Ryan c'est son frère ! L'épouvantard a pris la forme d'Harry, un Harry démoniaque et maléfique.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Evana, portant la main devant sa bouche. Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait ?

- Est-ce que cela t'étonne vraiment ? s'écria d'un ton amer Sirius. Ce gamin c'est le mal en personne. Sournois, jaloux et ambitieux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu de pouvoir, je le vois dans ses yeux ! Il est le portrait craché de Regulus !

- Il faut que je parle à Elisabeth, décida d'un ton vif Evana. Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça, il faut qu'on lui parle. Est-ce que tu sais quel cours elle a en ce moment ?

- Sortilèges il me semble. Tu veux que je demande à Flitwick s'il peut lui ordonner de passer à mon bureau juste après ?

Evana hocha la tête pour acquiescer et Sirius se leva du confortable canapé. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et griffonna une note qu'il tendit après avoir fini d'écrire à un petit hibou qui se trouvait perché à la fenêtre.

- Apporte ça à Filius Flitwick, murmura-t-il à l'animal après lui avoir caressé la tête. L'hibou hulula gaiement et décolla en direction de la tour qui abritait la salle de classe du directeur des Serdaigle.

Sirius vint ensuite se rasseoir aux côtés de sa bien-aimée et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de profiter des quelques instants de calme qu'ils avaient avant que leurs enfants ne fassent leurs entrées.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, une adolescente rageuse fit son entrée dans le bureau de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elisabeth qui était rentrée sans frapper, surprenant ainsi ses parents en train de s'embrasser.

- Tu sais que les portes servent à quelque chose ? répliqua son père, irrité par l'arrivée impromptue de sa fille aînée.

- Oui, à nous séparer des gens qu'on n'a pas envie de voir, rétorqua sa fille, l'air toujours aussi renfrognée. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mes amis m'attendent.

- Et par amis je suppose que tu parles d'Harry et ses amis Serpentard, répondit sa mère, se levant du canapé. Elle avait l'air à la fois fatiguée et énervée.

Elisabeth croisa aussitôt les bras sur sa poitrine et un air de défi s'installa sur son visage.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors jeune fille, il serait temps que tu nous montres un peu plus de respect à moi et ta mère, s'énerva Sirius. Tu sais très bien ce que nous pensons de tes fréquentations, et je pense avoir été assez clair sur le sujet ! Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec eux !

- Et moi je ne veux plus que vous agissiez comme des moutons dégénérés incapable de voir que leur précieux survivant n'est qu'un crétin arrogant qui passe sa vie à se pavaner sur son stupide balai, répliqua la Serdaigle d'une voix tranchante. Comme quoi, on a beau être une personne géniale on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

C'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'elle vit ses parents devenir rouge écarlate. Son père semblait sur le point d'exploser, et Elisabeth savait que si elle n'avait pas été sa fille, il lui aurait déjà réglé son compte depuis bien longtemps.

Evana s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Emmett et son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmett avec crainte en voyant la tête de ses parents et l'air réjoui de sa sœur. C'était forcément mauvais signe.

- Rien du tout, le rassura sa sœur. Nos parents sont justes comme d'habitude, aveuglés par ton petit copain et incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

- Ca suffit ! cria Sirius. Ca suffit ton insolence et ton manque de respect envers nous et Ryan ! Tu es puni !

- Puni de quoi ? demanda avec un sourire narquois à la Malfoy la jeune Black.

- Tu ne peux plus traîner avec Potter ! ordonna Sirius.

- Alors ça, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci, répondit en souriant Elisabeth, se tournant vers Ryan.

- Je ne parle pas de Ryan, s'énerva Sirius. Je parle de son frère ! Désormais tu ne l'approches plus !

- Ouais d'accord, dit Elisabeth, éclatant de rire. Il était visible qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de suivre les ordres de son paternel, et Emmett recula de quelques pas, sentant la tempête approcher.

- Je suis très sérieux Elisabeth ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne nous parles presque plus ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec des Serpentards, des fils de Mangemorts ! Et regarde ce qu'il a fait à Ryan ! ajouta Sirius avec une note de désespoir évidente dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à Ryan ? répéta sa fille d'une voix dangereuse. Tu peux m'expliquer, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris !

- Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais l'épouvantard de Ryan c'est Harry, expliqua son père d'une voix plus calme. Harry a visiblement menacé son frère, il est dangereux !

- Et toi papa tu as remarqué ce qu'était l'épouvantard d'Harry ? Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que son épouvantard soit un détraqueur ? Sa réaction devant eux ne t'a pas étonné ?

- Rien ne m'étonne venant de lui, répondit son père avec le plus grand mépris possible, ce n'est qu'un détail, ce n'est pas important ! Tu ne te rends pas compte Elisabeth, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce garçon est un démon, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est la plus grande peur de Ryan.

Le dit Ryan rougit fortement sous cette déclaration mais ne répliqua rien et, mal à l'aise, Emmett fixa son regard sur ses pieds. Evana se rapprocha alors de sa fille qui ne disait rien, mais dont les joues rouges et le regard noir étaient plus que révélateur.

- Tout ce que nous voulons ma chérie c'est ton bien, à toi, ton frère, Ryan et Neville, dit-elle, tentant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais sa fille la repoussa violemment.

- Et Harry ? Où est sa place à lui ? Est-ce que vous avez au moins pensé à lui ? répondit-elle avec rage. Vous me dégoutez tous, avec vos airs purs de Gryffondor rempli de préjugés et incapable de voir plus loin que leurs nez. Vous avez idolâtré Ryan parce qu'il a vaincu Voldemort en oubliant sur le passage qu'il avait un frère jumeau, en oubliant même vos propres enfants, trop obnubilés que vous étiez par ce soi disant prodige de la nature qui n'est même pas capable de lancer un simple expelliarmus à son frère ! dit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Ryan. Vous ne voyez même pas qu'Harry est bien meilleur, bien plus intelligent, et bien plus gentil que le chouchou de Poudlard !

- S'il est meilleur que son frère, c'est uniquement parce qu'il étudie la magie noire, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, rétorqua son père. Je le sais, mon frère y était !

- Jamais Harry n'a touché à la magie noire ! hurla Elisabeth avec exaspération. Si c'était le cas, je le saurais, quand il n'est pas avec moi c'est parce qu'il joue au Quidditch ou qu'il fait ses devoirs ! Il est bien trop intelligent pour cela. Et ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort et beaucoup de ses Mangemorts étaient à Serpentard qu'ils sont tous mauvais ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé au fait que c'était peut-être parce que les Serpentards étaient rejetés de la sorte par tout le monde qu'ils avaient fini par rejoindre le seul qui semblait les accueillir à bras ouverts ! Même Dumbledore, le soi-disant champion des exclus et minorités n'a jamais rien fait dans ce sens !

- Ca suffit ! hurla à son tour Sirius. Assez de ces insolences, assez de cet aveuglement ! Tu es puni ! Tu seras consigné dans ta chambre pendant les vacances ! Et à Poudlard, je t'interdis de traîner avec les Serpentards ! Si jamais je te vois avec l'un d'entre eux, je…

- Tu quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu feras ?

- Si tu continues sur cette voie, nous t'enverrons à Beauxbatons, finit par répondre Sirius.

Elisabeth resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que tous regardaient Sirius avec une mine presque effrayée. Evana se doutait que son mari avait du prononcer à voix haute la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord. Un éloignement ferait sûrement du bien à Elisabeth, mais c'était tout de même une solution radicale.

- Très bien, Sirius, finit par répondre Elisabeth en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Mais crois-moi, tu le regretteras, dit-elle avec amertume et, sans un autre mot, elle sortit du bureau de son père.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte, Sirius mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ca y est, la potion est prête, chantonna Harry avec bonne humeur à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient en train de jouer aux cartes.

Tous les deux se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea Neville. Ça y est ? Enfin ?

- Oui, enfin, acquiesça Harry. Je vais la transvaser dans trois petites fioles et on pourra la boire à la rentrée, dés qu'on sera prêts à découvrir notre forme animale. Eli, si tu veux, tu peux la boire dés ce soir, proposa-t-il.

- Non, on le fait à trois, refusa catégoriquement la Serdaigle. Tout ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est que vous vous dépêchiez d'atteindre le niveau de méditation ultime afin qu'on puisse enfin passer à l'étape suivante.

- On y est presque, la rassura Harry. Neville et moi allons nous entraîner durant les vacances, et dés la rentrée on pourra commencer.

- J'ai hâte, soupira Neville. Mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de savoir qu'on ne passera pas Noël ensemble, tous les trois. Ce sera la première fois de notre vie.

Harry et Elisabeth hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. En effet, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient bébés ils allaient passer les fêtes de Noël séparés.

Etant donné les relations quelques peu conflictuelles qui unissaient Harry et ses parents, et Harry et Sirius, le Serpentard avait tout d'abord décidé de rester à Poudlard durant les fêtes, surtout que Remus ne pouvait l'accueillir chez lui. En effet, le lycanthrope serait parti presque toutes les vacances à un colloque en France pour le travail auquel il ne pouvait déroger.

Mais quand ses amis lui avaient proposé, Tracey, Jenny et Blaise lui avait aussitôt proposé de venir passer les fêtes chez eux. Harry avait fini par accepter l'offre de Blaise, car les deux autres jeunes filles allaient recevoir de la famille moldue durant les vacances chez elles, et il ne voulait pas déranger. De plus, chez Blaise, il pourrait pratiquer la magie.

Et selon les dires de son ami, ses parents étaient plus que ravis de l'accueillir.

- On se reverra très vite, les rassura Harry. Quinze jours c'est vite passé. Et puis, même si j'étais revenu avec vous, je n'aurais certainement pas pu vous voir de toute façon.

- Probablement, mais je vais vraiment m'emmerder moi, répliqua Neville. Avec Elisabeth qui est punie, la seule compagnie que j'aurais à square Grimmauld ce sont Ryan et les Weasley, super !

Harry gloussa en entendant cela. Il avait appris quelques jours auparavant que les parents Weasley allaient en Roumanie voir un de leurs fils, de ce fait, les enfants étaient censés rester à Poudlard. Mais Ryan avait aussitôt invité Ron et Ginny à venir avec lui, et cela faisait une raison de plus pour Harry de se réjouir de ne pas passer Noël avec sa soi-disant famille. Il était ainsi enchanté d'avoir l'occasion d'aller chez Blaise, dont la famille avait un immense manoir dans les environs de Londres.

Et puis, si jamais il avait du passer quinze jours en compagnie de Sirius Black, il était persuadé qu'une confrontation aurait été inévitable.

Quand il avait appris que Black empêchait sa fille de traîner avec lui et leurs amis, il avait été fou de rage. D'abord Draco, puis Elisabeth ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir régenter leurs vies ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Et quand est-ce que tout cela allait s'arrêter, qu'allait-il devoir faire pour que tous arrêtent de le prendre pour la réincarnation de Voldemort ?

La situation avait empiré pour Harry depuis que la nouvelle concernant l'épouvantard de son frère avait fait le tour de l'école. Tous les professeurs excepté McGonagall et Rogue le regardaient avec la plus grande suspicion, et pour son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, c'était même avec de la haine pure.

Black n'avait jamais fait aucun commentaire sur la forme de l'épouvantard d'Harry, mais en revanche lui avait retiré cinquante points pour s'être enfui de la classe en courant. De plus, toute l'école se moquait de lui pour avoir fui devant une telle créature, tous sauf ses amis, les Serpentards, et quelques rares exceptions comme Hermione Granger ou les jumeaux Weasley. Mais ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était de n'avoir reçu aucune beuglante de la part de ses parents ou de n'avoir pas eu le droit à une petite leçon de son parrain.

Ce silence avait presque quelque chose d'inquiétant, et Harry avait donc hâte de pouvoir un peu s'éloigner du château et de toute cette atmosphère tendue.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Jenny était à moitié en train de s'endormir. Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi, pourtant ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Il fallait dire que le cours du professeur Binns était d'un ennui à défier toute loi de la gravité. Il avait indubitablement l'art et la manière de rendre une matière qui aurait facilement pu être passionnante en une heure de torture insupportable.

Quand elle était à l'école moldue, Jenny adorait l'histoire, et c'était une des seules matières dans laquelle elle consentait à apprendre ses leçons et faire ses devoirs à temps. Mais là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était faire de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à ronfler en plein cours.

Elle jeta un regard à Luna qui était assisse à côté d'elle. La Serdaigle avait son perpétuel air rêveur sur le visage, mais elle ne suivait pas le cours, elle dessinait sur un parchemin.

Jenny regarda de plus prés le dessin de son amie, qui représentait Harry, Blaise et Draco avec leurs uniformes de Quidditch en train d'y jouer. Luna avait un réel talent, et elle avait réussi à rendre des visages heureux et insouciants. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, songea Jenny, Luna est vraiment très douée, et mieux que quiconque elle arrive à cerner les personnes autour d'elle. Et cela se voit dans les dessins qu'elle fait de nous.

La Serdaigle passait en effet énormément de son temps libre à dessiner, et son sujet de prédilection depuis quelques mois maintenant c'était ses amis.

Elle avait ainsi dessiné Harry et Elisabeth sous un arbre, Neville au milieu d'un groupe de filles, Daphné et Tracey en train de discuter prés d'une cheminée, le trio d'or souriant devant Poudlard, Draco, l'air narquois avec son balai, Blaise et Tracey en train de se chamailler, puis le groupe tout entier dans la salle sur demande en train de se détendre en buvant des biérabeurres, et plein d'autre dessins encore.

Mais celui que Jenny préférait secrètement, c'était celui qui la représentait elle et Lucas, dans la salle commune Serpentard, en train de se regarder, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres. Quand Luna lui avait montré le dessin, Jenny l'avait dévisagé pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de détourner le regard. Sans dire un seul mot, Luna avait dupliqué le dessin et l'avait donné à son amie qui l'avait alors précieusement rangé dans ses affaires, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ce dessin en particulier la touchait.

Jenny tenta de reporter son attention sur le cours, en vain. Elle qui n'était pas une élève modèle avait bien plus de mal que la moyenne à pouvoir suivre ce cours.

A Poudlard, sa matière préférée était sans conteste défense contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, jamais aucun de ses professeurs n'avait été à la hauteur, même si le dernier en date venait de reconnaître les mérites et talents de Jenny en la matière.

_Flash-back :_

_Fidèle à la promesse qu'on lui avait extorquée, Sirius avait consenti à donner des cours particuliers aux deux deuxièmes années pour qu'ils puissent surmonter et vaincre leurs épouvantards._

_La première leçon avait eu lieu un samedi après-midi, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur Black avait ramené un épouvantard et l'avait enfermé dans un placard. Avec nervosité, il répéta les consignes pour se débarrasser d'une telle créature, et Jenny les écouta avec une certaine impatience. Elle savait déjà tout cela, est-ce qu'il pouvait passer plus vite au moyen pour ne pas se laisser avoir par l'épouvantard ?_

_- Bien, lequel de vous deux veut commencer ? demanda Sirius._

_- Moi, dirent-ils en chœur._

_- Très bien, répondit le professeur avec un petit sourire. Entwhistle vous passez en premier. Pendant ce temps Mlle Derwent, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous éloigniez. Allez dans le fond de la classe et essayez de réfléchir au moyen pour battre votre propre épouvantard et surtout évitez de regarder dans cette direction, un tel spectacle ne pourrait que vous bouleverser._

_Jenny obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Elle aurait voulu passer la première pour se débarrasser du nœud qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, des tremblements qui la traversaient et des crampes qu'elle avait à l'estomac. Plus vite passé, plus vite terminé, tel était son credo. Mais Black ne l'avait pas laissé faire._

_Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, dos aux deux autres, tâchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire._

_Comment pouvait-elle rendre Tom Jedusor drôle au point de la faire rire ? La tâche était ardue, compliquée. Rien que de repenser à son visage, elle en tremblait, elle avait envie de s'enfuir très loin, dans un endroit où plus jamais de tels souvenirs la tarauderaient, où elle se sentirait enfin en sécurité._

_Elle entendit vaguement le professeur faire des recommandations à son élève, l'encourager, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il s'en sortait. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et faire face à son corps mort. _

_Rire de Tom Jedusor…Qu'est ce qui la faisait rire en temps normal ? Des blagues, de l'humour sarcastique, presque noir…mais elle devait l'affubler de quelque chose de drôle, de ridicule même si elle voulait en rire…elle avait peut-être trouvée._

_Soudain, elle entendit son meilleur ami rire. C'était un rire nerveux, mais un rire tout de même. Elle entendit le professeur Black féliciter son élève et lui parler à voix basse, elle ne parvenait pas à entendre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'appelle déjà. Elle voulait l'affronter et savoir si elle avait la moindre chance._

_- Mlle Derwent est-ce que vous êtes prête ? finit-il par demander au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Jenny se retourna et hocha de la tête. Sans un mot elle s'avança vers eux, cachant de dissimuler sa peur et sa nervosité, mais elle avait peur de lamentablement échouer. Après tout, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor._

_Lucas lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant qu'elle ne put retourner. _

_- Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes prête ? s'enquérit une dernière fois Sirius avec nervosité. Si vous voulez, on peut remettre cela à une prochaine fois, ou même annuler, je ne vous en tiendrai aucunement rigueur, ajouta-t-il._

_- Non, c'est bon, répondit Jenny d'une voix ferme._

_Sirius hocha la tête et Jenny resserra sa baguette dans sa main, retrouvant un peu de courage dans ce geste si simple. Sa nouvelle baguette, que sa mère avait du lui acheter cet été après que sa première ait été laissée dans la chambre. _

_Le Maraudeur ouvrit l'armoire où se trouvait l'épouvantard, et Tom Jedusor refit son apparition dans la salle._

_- Bien le bonjour petite Jenny, dit-il de sa douce voix froide. Cela faisait longtemps ! Je t'ai manqué ?_

_- Ridikkulus, répondit-elle d'une voix aigue, tentant de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage et la terreur qui la gagnait à nouveau._

_- Tu crois que tu peux me battre ? la taquina-t-il. Tu crois vraiment en être capable ? Je te hanterai toute ta vie Jenny, je suis ton pire cauchemar, je suis le souvenir de toutes ces monstrueuses actions que tu as faites. Je suis la preuve que tu es une horrible personne. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici, tu ne mérites pas tes amis. Tu devrais…_

_- RIDIKKULUS ! hurla Jenny, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues. Avec un gigantesque effort elle réussit à affubler Tom de vêtements de petite fille absolument ridicules et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux._

_- Très bien ça suffit, déclara Sirius avec force. Il profita de la désorientation de l'épouvantard pour l'envoyer dans le placard, et d'un mouvement de baguette le ferma à double tour._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à son élève, s'avançant vers elle l'air visiblement inquiet. Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il, et la Serpentarde obéit aussitôt._

_- C'était très bien ce que vous avez fait, finit-il par lui dire, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Je suis très impressionné que vous ayez réussi du premier coup, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en direction du Gryffondor qui avait l'air toujours assez secoué. Vingt points pour Gryffondor, et, termina-t-il avec une hésitation visible, vingt points pour Serpentard._

_- Merci, répondit Jenny. Merci de m'avoir aidé professeur._

_- De rien, répondit celui-ci visiblement adouci. C'est mon travail. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide tous les deux, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, pour quoi que ce soit. En revanche, je vous conseille de recommencer à vous entraîner dans l'année face à un épouvantard, juste pour être sur que vous êtes au point et que tout va bien._

_- C'est une bonne idée, répondit le Gryffondor. On le fera, ajouta-t-il après avoir consulté sa meilleure amie du regard._

_- Bien, je peux vous libérer maintenant, dit d'un ton plus joyeux Sirius. Je suis certain que vous avez des choses plus amusantes à faire un samedi après-midi !_

_Les deux élèves dirent au revoir et s'apprêtèrent à franchir la porte quand Sirius, pensant à quelque chose, les retint._

_- Au fait, vous pourrez vous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre lors des prochains cours, dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu._

_Jenny stoppa net et se retourna vers son professeur, un air d'incrédulité traversant alors son joli visage._

_- Et est-ce que ce sera valable pour toutes les classes Gryffondor/Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle lentement._

_- Non, bredouilla Sirius. C'est juste pour vous deux. Etant donné…_

_- Etant donné que vous vous êtes rendu compte que peut-être je n'étais pas si terrible que cela, termina pour lui Jenny d'une voix tranchante. Que peut-être je n'étais pas comme ces Serpentard ? Que peut-être je ne suis pas maléfique et que je ne vais pas corrompre les purs esprits des Gryffondors ? Et Harry alors ? Vous allez continuer à l'empêcher de s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville ? Et vous allez continuer à empêcher votre fille de traîner avec nous ? Je suis amie avec Elisabeth et je trouve honteux la façon dont vous la traitez. Vous n'aimez peut-être pas Harry, et après tout c'est votre droit, on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, moi par exemple je déteste Ryan. Mais vous pourriez au moins lui faire confiance. Elisabeth est une des filles les plus intelligentes de son âge. Elle a un excellent jugement et elle est très perspicace. En agissant de la sorte avec elle, en tentant de la brider et de l'empêcher de nous voir, vous ne faites que l'éloigner de vous. Résultat elle vous déteste, et je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, conclut-elle plus calmement._

_Sirius était estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une fillette de douze ans puisse lui tenir un tel discours, aussi sensé et réfléchi. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard. Elle était intelligente et avait le courage de parler à un professeur de la sorte, qui plus est un professeur réputé pour sa haine des verts et argents. _

_- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, finit-il par dire d'une petite voix, montrant ainsi aux deux jeunes sorciers que le discours de Jenny l'avait directement touché. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Jenny ferma la porte de la classe de défenses contre les forces du mal derrière elle, laissant un Sirius Black songeur et rempli de questions et de doutes._

_Il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire._

_Depuis ce cours privé, Jenny, étrangement, se sentait bien mieux. Le fait qu'elle ait pu vaincre son épouvantard représentait une sorte de victoire morale sur l'emprise que Tom Jedusor avait eue sur elle. C'était comme si elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa présence morale. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit, mais ce n'était plus toutes les nuits, et ils étaient désormais moins forts, moins vivaces. _

oOoOoOoOoOoO

- Très bien Potter, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'insiste sur le fait que durant les vacances, tous les soirs avant de vous coucher il faut que vous fermiez votre esprit pendant trente minutes, c'est très important. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Tout à fait professeur, répondit doucement Harry, se massant les tempes. L'intrusion de Rogue dans son esprit ce soir avait été particulièrement douloureuse. Enfin c'était plus tenter de l'éjecter qui avait fait mal.

Si durant les trois dernières semaines Harry n'avait fait absolument aucun progrès, faisant ainsi grincer les dents à son directeur de maison, ce soir avait vu apparaître une nette évolution dans son apprentissage de l'occlumentie.

_Flash-back :_

_Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Rogue entrait et sortait de son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante et Harry n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Il était frustré et fatigué, et les commentaires sarcastiques de Rogue ne faisaient rien pour l'aider._

_- Très bien, encore un essai et après nous nous arrêterons là, inutile de continuer trop longtemps le carnage, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide. Préparez-vous Potter, bien que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose._

_Harry grinça des dents et se prépara mentalement. _

_Rogue entra dans son esprit et partit à la recherche des souvenirs les plus privés du jeune sorcier. Les anniversaires que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais souhaités, la fois où ses parents avaient oublié de le prendre avec eux sur le chemin de traverse et où c'était oncle Remus qui était venu le chercher, le jour où il avait fait léviter une cuillère et où ses parents avaient cru que c'était Ryan._

_Ça suffit, songea Harry avec rage. Pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre voie tous ces souvenirs. Ils sont privés, ils sont à moi !_

_Harry sentit un flux d'énergie magique le traverser et une bataille magique commença dans son esprit. Il tenta avec force de repousser la présence de son professeur, luttant en érigeant de minces barrières contre cette présence étrangère._

_Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux fermés et il commençait à transpirer sous l'effort. Son esprit bataillait toujours, poussant plus loin l'intrus. _

_Cela dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry triomphe et éjecte son directeur de maison hors de son esprit. Il trébucha en arrière et rouvrit les yeux, pour faire face à un Rogue qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait réussi à produire un patronus corporel._

_- Eh bien Potter, on dirait que votre cas n'est pas désespéré après tout, déclara-t-il, indiquant de la main à son élève de s'asseoir, ce qu'Harry fit. Il se sentait particulièrement épuisé. Vous avez enfin réussi à me repousser hors de votre esprit. Bien sur il vous a fallu plusieurs minutes et vous a demandé un gros effort, mais c'est un progrès indéniable. Désormais, j'attends de vous à chaque séance que vous m'éjectiez hors de votre esprit. _

_Harry hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Il se sentait vraiment très fier. Enfin, cela marchait. _

- Il me semble avoir entendu que vous passiez vos vacances de Noël chez Mr Zabini ? demanda Rogue d'un ton curieux, prenant Harry complètement au dépourvu.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Vos vacances risquent d'être très intéressantes, commenta Rogue, détournant le regard. Le père de votre camarade est connu pour être un légilimens particulièrement doué, il pourra peut-être vous donner quelques conseils. Il vous serait indubitablement bénéfique de vous entretenir avec lui. Sa mère également est une personne passionnante. Elle n'est pas la sorcière la plus puissante, mais elle a une connaissance extraordinaire du monde sorcier et a eu la meilleure note à l'ASPIC d'histoire de la magie depuis Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Enfin, vos vacances risquent d'être plus que profitable à votre éducation, c'est une chance inespérée que vous avez.

- Oui, j'en suis conscient, acquiesça Harry. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être au lendemain soir, quand il serait descendu du Poudlard Express et que leurs vacances commenceraient. En plus, il avait appris deux jours auparavant que les parents de Blaise avaient également invité les Greengrass plusieurs fois durant les vacances, et Daphné serait donc également avec eux la plupart du temps.

- Très bien, passez de bonnes vacances, et surtout n'oubliez pas de travailler, recommanda Rogue.

- Merci monsieur. Bonnes vacances également et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, lui souhaita chaleureusement Harry. Même si son professeur pouvait être une vraie peau de vache à certains moments, c'était un homme bien, et un excellent professeur, et Harry lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusque là.

Après avoir dit au revoir Harry sortit de la salle de classe de potions. Constatant qu'il avait légèrement dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des maraudeurs.

Aucun professeur à l'horizon, songea-t-il en examinant la carte de plus prés. Rusard se trouve dans son bureau, avec deux élèves, probablement une retenue. Deauclaire et Weasley sont dans la tour des Gryffondor et je ne vois aucun préfet dans les alentours. Parfait, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne sur mon chemin.

Harry s'avança tranquillement, s'assurant que sa cape le couvrait entièrement. Il était presque arrivé prés de sa salle commune, lorsque, au détour d'un couloir sombre il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne se trouverait sur son chemin.

Toujours personne, c'est parfait, songea-t-il. Il vit en revanche que Tracey, Jenny et son cousin Nathaniel Derwent, un Serpentard de sixième année se trouvaient tous dans la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la carte lorsque son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il aperçut un nom sur la carte qui n'était pas censé être là.

_Peter Pettigrow _se baladait sur la carte, en toute insouciance, et à quelques mètres de lui. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche et murmura Lumos, emplissant le couloir d'une forte lumière.

Pettigrow, je t'ai vu sur la carte, montre-toi, siffla-t-il, mais il avait beau balayer le couloir avec la lumière émanant de sa baguette, il n'apercevait aucun rat. Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa carte, il constata que Pettigrow ne se trouvait plus dans ce couloir.

- Eh merde, jura-t-il. Je l'ai laissé s'échapper ! Bon, il faut que j'ailler voir quelqu'un pour prévenir que le rat se trouve à Poudlard. Je vais retourner voir Rogue.

Harry se retourna et courut jusqu'au bureau de son directeur, espérant vivement que celui-ci n'était pas encore parti se coucher. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de surprendre son austère professeur en robe de chambre. Mais il arriva à temps. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir où se trouvait la classe de potions, il aperçut Rogue qui fermait sa classe à clé. Avec hâte, Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité, surprenant grandement Severus Rogue.

- Potter, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé et il me semble que vous devriez vous trouver dans votre dortoir, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

- Professeur, haleta Harry, Pettigrow est à Poudlard ! Je l'ai vu sur ma carte ! Il est là, il, je…

- Potter, calmez-vous un peu ! lui ordonna Rogue. Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dîtes ! Pettigrow à Poudlard, mais c'est impossible !

- Professeur, je vous assure que si ! J'ai une carte qui montre tous les habitants de Poudlard et l'endroit où ils se trouvent, expliqua un peu plus calmement le jeune Serpentard. Et alors que je m'approchais de ma salle commune je l'ai clairement vu sur ma carte, il se faufilait tel un rat, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le voir, il s'est enfui avant.

- Montrez-moi ça ! et sans un mot, Harry tendit sa précieuse carte à son professeur qui l'examina attentivement, l'air à la fois éberlué devant une telle carte, et inquiet à l'idée que Pettigrow puisse se trouver dans le château.

- Je ne vois rien Harry, finit-il par murmurer. Est-ce que tu es sûr d'y avoir vu son nom ? Vraiment sûr ?

- Professeur j'en mettrais ma main au feu, lui assura Harry avec force. Il était là comme vous et moi, mais il a pu aller n'importe où dans le château, et vu le nombre de personnes c'est très dur à repérer !

- Très bien, je vous crois. Nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir.

Si Harry n'était pas enchanté par cette nouvelle, il n'en montra rien. Voir Dumbledore n'était pas en effet une partie de plaisir pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le vieil homme, et c'était réciproque. Traînant le pas, il suivit son professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- _Patacitrouille_, marmonna Rogue devant la gargouille et celle-ci s'ouvrit gracieusement à eux pour les faire entrer.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en pierre et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvait également, et Harry en fut heureux, le professeur McGonagall.

- Severus, Mr Potter, les accueillit Dumbledore, l'air surpris. Et que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite si tardive ? Ses yeux bleus perçants se posèrent sur le jeune Serpentard qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le directeur n'exerce de la légilimentie sur lui.

- Mr le directeur, commença le professeur de Potions d'une voix inhabituellement nerveuse. Pettigrow est à Poudlard, Mr Potter ici présent vient de le voir.

Faisant fi du halètement de surprise de la directrice des Gryffondor, Severus entreprit d'expliquer la situation à son directeur.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez une carte qui vous permet de voir où se trouvent tous les habitants du château, c'est bien ça ? résuma Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Et ce soir, en rentrant à votre dortoir vous avez aperçu son nom sur la carte.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

- Est-ce que je peux voir cette carte ? s'enquit-il et Harry lui tendit avec réticence sa précieuse carte.

Dumbledore examina la carte des Maraudeurs pendant un temps qui sembla interminable, et même le professeur McGonagall se pencha par-dessus sur son épaule pour examiner cet artefact, avec, semblait-il, un air admirateur sur le visage.

- Il n'y est plus, constata Dumbledore, relevant les yeux vers les deux Serpentards.

- Non en effet Mr le directeur, mais je pense que Pettigrow, en voyant que Harry l'avait repéré a du s'enfuir, et le temps qu'Harry arrive jusqu'à moi, Pettigrow a du en profiter pour se réfugier dehors, probablement dans la forêt interdite, expliqua Rogue.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes vraiment sûr et certain d'avoir vu Pettigrow sur cette carte ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant vers le jeune sorcier, et celui-ci sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il paraissait évident que Dumbledore ne le croyait pas.

- J'en suis certain, je l'ai vu comme je vous vois maintenant, et la carte ne fait pas d'erreurs, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

- C'est la carte des Maraudeurs je suppose ? J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler par vos parents, mais il me semblait qu'elle avait été confisquée par Mr Rusard ? rétorqua Dumbledore.

La seule réponse d'Harry fut un haussement d'épaules et Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je vais vérifier si les barrières anti-animagus ont été brisées ce soir, dit enfin Dumbledore, mais cela me paraît très peu probable. Je pense Mr Potter que vous avez du faire une erreur, compréhensible bien sûr. Vous êtes fatigué et beaucoup de choses se sont passées ce semestre qui ont mit vos nerfs à vif, une telle erreur est normale, mais honnêtement, il me semble impossible que Pettigrow puisse se trouver dans mon école. Néanmoins, je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé, cela aurait pu être utile. Je vous conseille de retourner vous coucher, vous devez être épuisé et vous avez une grosse journée demain. Bonne nuit Mr Potter, Severus, conclut Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, et furieux, Harry sortit du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux Serpentards descendirent en silence, et Harry eut soudain peur que son directeur ne le croie pas.

- Professeur, je vous assure que je ne me suis pas trompé, plaida-t-il, et Rogue se retourna vers lui, l'air plus soucieux que jamais.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous croyais et cela n'a pas changé malgré le discours du directeur. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à mentir, et vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous affoler inutilement, si vous me dîtes que Pettigrow était à Poudlard ce soir, alors c'est qu'il y était. Mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je faire une copie de votre carte ? Cela me serait fort utile, surtout pendant les vacances. Il y aura moins de monde à Poudlard et si Pettigrow revient ce sera plus facile à repérer.

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation.

- A une condition professeur, et les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent. Si je vous fais une copie de cette carte, il ne faut pas que vous l'utilisiez contre moi et mes amis !

Rogue le dévisagea pendant un court moment.

- J'en déduis que vous enfreignez assez souvent le règlement et le couvre-feu, soupira-t-il. Très bien je ne m'en servirai pas contre vous et vos amis, mais évitez de vous faire prendre, je ne veux pas que Serpentard perde des points. Bien, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir et sur le chemin je dupliquerai votre carte.

oOoOoOoOo

- Alors Pettigrow était à Poudlard ? s'exclama Neville.

- Oui, mais Dumbledore ne me croit pas, répondit Harry. Lui et ses amis se trouvaient dans un compartiment pour retourner chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient tous ensemble à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la vieille au soir.

- C'est une bonne chose que Rogue te croie, remarqua Elisabeth.

- Oui mais ça l'est moins que lui aussi ait un exemplaire de la carte, soupira Blaise.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'en servira pas contre nous et je le croie, répliqua Harry. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment Pettigrow a pu entrer dans l'école, et comment il a pu disparaître aussi vite de la carte !

- Dumbledore avait dit à la répartition qu'il y avait des barrières anti-animagus autour de l'école, et en plus il y a des détraqueurs ! ajouta Tracey. C'est inquiétant, moi qui pensais que ce rat était loin d'ici et que personne n'avait de souci à se faire.

- Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'est ce qu'il faisait aussi près des cachots Serpentard, dit Elisabeth, la mine songeuse. Pettigrow sait très bien où se trouve la tour Gryffondor dans l'hypothèse où c'est Ryan qu'il venait chercher.

Personne ne répliqua quoi que ce soit, tous étaient inquiets par cette nouvelle. Comment Pettigrow, un sorcier plus que moyen, avait pu réussir à s'enfuir d'Azkaban, puis entrer à Poudlard, sous le nez des détraqueurs et de Dumbledore ?

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas autant à l'abri qu'ils avaient pu le penser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Blaise mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama d'une voix très douce Andréa Zabini, prenant sans tarder son fils dans ses bras, et celui-ci se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

- Très bien maman et toi ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse, et sa mère recula pour le dévisager.

- Tu as encore grandi, constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry, qui se trouvait en retrait, se sentait de trop. C'était le genre de scène qui l'embarrassait toujours, lui qui n'y avait jamais eu droit. Visiblement, Blaise et sa mère avait une relation fusionnelle, très proche, le genre de relation que Ryan avait également avec leurs parents.

- Oh désolée, bonjour Harry comment vas-tu, déclara soudain Andréa, tirant le jeune Serpentard de ses pensées, en lui tendant une main amicale.

- Très bien Mme Zabini, merci beaucoup de m'accepter parmi vous durant les vacances, j'en suis très heureux, répondit-il avec politesse.

- Oh mais moi et mon mari en sommes ravis, répliqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire. Il est à une réunion à Saint-Mangouste en ce moment, d'où son absence. Il nous rejoindra à la maison ce soir. En attendant, nous allons rentrer en voiture. Vous avez dit au revoir à vos amis ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers lui répondirent par l'affirmative et tous les trois sortirent de King's Cross. Sur le parking moldu de la gare, Harry aperçut une rutilante Mercedes verte et argenté.

- Ma mère adore les voitures moldues, lui expliqua à voix basse Blaise alors qu'ils mettaient leurs malles dans le coffre. Je crois que c'est son second mari qui lui a fait découvrir cette passion, et ça s'avère très utile pour nous déplacer.

Harry hocha la tête et tous les deux montèrent à l'arrière. Harry eut à peine le temps de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité qu'Andréa Zabini démarra à une vitesse qui défiait toute loi de la gravité.

- Bien sûr, Mère a apporté quelques arrangements sorciers à cette voiture, expliqua Blaise d'un ton taquin, et il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Décidément ces vacances s'annonçaient excellentes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé de passer ses vacances chez les Zabini plutôt qu'à square Grimmauld.

Les Zabini étaient des gens extraordinaires : intelligents, raffinés, spirituels, ouverts d'esprit mais attachés à certaines traditions et d'une très grande gentillesse avec Harry.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler s'était passée à une vitesse incroyable, songea Harry, allongé dans son lit alors que la maisonnée était encore en train de dormir. On était le matin de Noël, et il n'était que huit heures, mais Harry était déjà réveillé.

Le réveillon de Noël avait été très agréable, et pas une seule fois Harry ne s'était senti exclu ou inconfortable, mais au contraire les Zabini avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il se sente chez lui.

Ils avaient passé le réveillon avec toute la famille de Blaise : sa tante Andronella, celle qui adorait le Chicaneur, et son mari Thaddeus, les grands-parents paternels de Blaise, les deux frères de Gabriel Zabini et leurs épouses et enfants et également une grand-tante d'Andréa à moitié gâteuse. Malgré tout ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry s'était senti parfaitement à l'aise, avait fait la conversation avec tout le monde et s'était amusé comme jamais lors d'une fête de Noël. Bien sûr, Eli, Nev et Remus lui manquaient beaucoup, mais il était tout de même heureux.

Et aujourd'hui, pour le jour de Noël, les Zabini avaient organisé une réception avec quelques unes des plus grandes familles sorcières, les Greengrass, qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré à deux reprises durant cette première semaine, les Wilson, qui étaient américains mais amis de longue date avec les Zabini car les deux pères avaient fait leurs études ensemble à Durmstrang, les Brancklehurst, dont la fille Mandy était dans l'année d'Harry, mais à Serdaigle, les Hurst et les Cranson.

Dés son plus jeune âge Harry avait été initié aux us et traditions sorcières par Evana, qui avait tenu à les apprendre à tous les enfants, et donc cette grande réception n'était pas un problème, même s'il était un peu anxieux. Mis à part les Greengrass, qui étaient polis mais froids avec lui, il ne connaissait personne, et avait peur que sa réputation, ou plutôt celle de son frère, n'ait pu le précéder et lui porter préjudice. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la journée à parler de son jumeau.

Il avait donc été enchanté qu'Andréa et Gabriel s'intéresse à lui plutôt qu'à Ryan. Il avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une conversation avec eux, et cela s'était toujours avéré passionnant.

_Flash-back._

_C'était le lendemain de son arrivée chez Blaise. Alors que son ami était toujours en train de dormir, Harry était parti explorer l'immense bibliothèque des Zabini qui rivalisait avec celle des Black. Mais Harry eut vite constaté que la bibliothèque ne faisait que refléter le manoir, qui devait faire deux fois la taille de square Grimmauld._

_Il savait que les Zabini étaient une très ancienne famille sorcière, également très riche. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils alternaient leurs éducations entre Poudlard et Durmstrang, selon les époques et les directeurs. Gabriel n'était absolument pas un fan de Dumbledore, et avait donc beaucoup hésité avant d'envoyer Blaise à Poudlard. Mais le directeur actuel de Durmstrang lui plaisait encore moins car c'était un ancien Mangemort, et Andréa préférait savoir son fils dans le même pays qu'elle, et ça avait donc été Poudlard._

_Il commença à examiner les étagères en bois massif, admirant la quantité de livres s'y trouvant, sur des sujets les plus divers les uns que les autres. Contrairement à la bibliothèque Black, ici, les livres étaient rangés par catégories, dans un ordre méticuleux, et il était bien plus facile de s'y retrouver. _

_Harry trouva facilement un coin de la bibliothèque qui était consacré à la métamorphose humaine, et en particulier aux animagus. Intéressé, il prit le livre et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil pour commencer à le lire._

_Il était tellement plongé dedans qu'il n'entendit pas, plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Andréa Zabini entrer dans la pièce. La mère de Blaise examina un bon moment le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle, inconscient de sa présence, avec une curiosité non dissimulée._

_Comme la plupart des familles sorcières, les Zabini ignoraient que le Survivant avait un frère jumeau, et Gabriel et Andréa avaient donc été très surpris quand la première lettre de leur fils leur apprit qu'Harry Potter, jumeau de Ryan, avait été réparti à Serpentard avec Blaise. Surpris par l'existence de ce deuxième Potter, mais surtout qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard. C'était une tradition aussi longue que le monde que tout Potter était envoyé à Gryffondor, tout comme les Malfoy étaient envoyé à Serpentard._

_Mais Blaise n'avait plus parlé du jeune garçon dans ses lettres et ses parents avaient vite oublié ce détail. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient même pas les Potter si ce n'est de nom._

_Et puis, quand Blaise était revenu pour les vacances de Noël, c'était avec excitation qu'il leur avait raconté tous les détails sur ses nouveaux amis, qui formaient une combinaison plus qu'étrange : un Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et un Potter. Tous les trois des représentants des plus grandes familles alliées à Dumbledore. Mais les Zabini n'avaient aucun préjugé, les enfants n'étaient pas les parents, et si Blaise s'entendait avec eux, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela, après tout, ils faisaient confiance à leur fils : il était intelligent et réfléchi malgré son côté chien fou surexcité._

_Mais leur intérêt avait réellement été piqué quand Blaise leur avait raconté l'incident du troll. Si Blaise croyait Harry, alors ses parents étaient tout disposés à faire de même jusqu'à preuve du contraire. C'était donc étonnant un tel exploit de la part d'un sorcier de onze ans, mais selon les dires de leurs fils, Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un sorcier ordinaire. Il était le premier en toute classe, maîtrisait tous les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, bien plus vite que ses camarades, et surtout, il avait un niveau bien plus avancé que les premiers années._

_Gabriel et Andréa avaient donc encouragé cette amitié qui pouvait se révéler fort prometteuse. _

_Et quand était arrivée la fin de l'année, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils entendirent le récit de l'aventure de la pierre philosophale. Bien entendu ils avaient entendu les rumeurs comme quoi la pierre se trouverait sous la garde de Dumbledore à Poudlard, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus difficile à croire qu'une simple histoire de troll, aussi, Gabriel Zabini fit quelque chose qu'il ne fit jamais : après avoir demandé l'autorisation à son fils, il fouilla dans l'esprit de celui-ci pour rechercher le souvenir de cette histoire._

_C'est comme cela qu'il 'rencontra' pour la première fois Harry Potter, en le voyant raconter à tous ses amis qui se trouvaient au chevet de Draco Malfoy ce qui s'était passé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard la nuit précédente. Et il l'avait cru. Les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et les yeux vert émeraude du Serpentard ne pouvaient pas mentir. Il avait vu Voldemort, l'avait affronté et l'avait vaincu. Chance ou talent ? La question n'était pas là. Ce jeune sorcier était doué, et en plus il était contre Voldemort. C'était un sorcier à l'avenir plus que prometteur, et une fois de plus ils encouragèrent leur fils unique à rester ami avec Harry Potter._

_Et environ un an plus tard, ça recommençait. A son retour de Poudlard, Blaise leur racontait d'une voix très grave que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, celui qui avait menacé l'école toute l'année, avait fini par être découvert par Harry Potter, qui, une fois de plus, avait mis fin aux agissements de Voldemort._

_Cette fois-ci, les parents de Blaise avaient cru leurs fils sans preuves. S'il l'avait déjà fait une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était le manque de reconnaissance pour ses actions. Très vite ils entendirent l'écho dans les différents journaux sorciers : c'était Dumbledore qui était rendu responsable de cet exploit, et ils en furent indignés. _

_La dernière fois que les Zabini avaient rencontré le vieil homme, c'était en 1979, quelques mois après leur mariage. Le vieil homme les avait approchés afin de leur demander de le joindre dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Les Zabini étaient une ancienne famille, très respectée et puissante. Bien qu'ils aient fait partie de ce qu'on avait appelé les Familles des Ténèbres, et qu'ils aient un certain penchant pour la magie noire, il était de réputation notoire que jamais ils n'avaient adopté les idéaux puristes de Lord Voldemort, et qu'ils étaient contre ce dernier. C'était donc dans cette optique que le directeur de Poudlard était venu les voir. Mais, si avant la rencontre Gabriel Zabini avait eu l'intention d'étudier très sérieusement cette offre, ce ne fut plus les cas une fois les premières minutes passées._

_Il n'aurait su l'expliquer avec précision, mais il y avait quelque chose chez le vieux sorcier qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il le trouvait presque trop gentil pour être vrai, et il avait l'impression que Dumbledore était un vrai manipulateur qui tentait de s'attirer le plus de monde possible, sans lignes vraiment définies. _

_Il avait donc décliné l'invitation, ne voulant pas prendre de risques inutiles pour lui et sa famille. Gabriel était un pragmatique avant tout, et il ne désirait pas mourir pour une cause perdue. Si jamais Voldemort gagnait, alors il s'enfuirait avec toute sa famille aux Etats-Unis. Mais le jour où Dumbledore viendrait le voir avec un plan d'attaque qui permettrait de vaincre Voldemort pour de bon, alors là les Zabini seraient à ses côtés, prêts à se battre._

_Et maintenant qu'Harry Potter était sous leurs toits, Gabriel et Andréa étaient curieux de le connaître encore plus, de dépasser les récits passionnés et lyriques de leurs fils, afin de capter la réelle personnalité du frère du Survivant et ses aspirations._

_Andréa resta plusieurs minutes à la porte à observer l'ami de son fils. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, typiques d'un Potter, des yeux d'un rare vert émeraude caché par de fines lunettes, Harry était un garçon à la taille normale pour son âge. Il avait un air sérieux et concentré sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Et au dîner la veille au soir il avait été d'une politesse exquise, il avait de la conversation, et était d'une rare intelligence. Un garçon charmant en somme._

_Andréa entra enfin dans la bibliothèque, et le bruit de la porte qu'elle ferma fit sursauter le jeune Serpentard._

_- Bonjour Mme Zabini, dit-il. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, Blaise m'a dit que je pouvais…_

_- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse, et une fois de plus Harry se surprit à penser qu'Andréa Zabini était réellement une femme magnifique, encore plus que ne l'était Morgana Derwent, et Merlin savait que cela semblait difficile. Tu as tout à fait le droit de venir dans la bibliothèque et explorer le manoir si cela te chante. C'est surprenant que tu sois déjà réveillé à cette heure là, mon fils m'a habitué aux grasses matinées depuis bien longtemps._

_- Oui, il fait également cela à l'école, sourit Harry. Mais je dors rarement tard, avoua-t-il._

_- Une bonne habitude, dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Blaise nous parle beaucoup de toi tu sais. Il faut avouer que tes exploits sont inhabituels pour un enfant de ton âge._

_Harry rougit en entendant cela, mais le sourire d'Andréa ne fit que se renforcer. Elle qui avait peur que ce Potter, à l'instar de son jumeau, n'attrape la grosse tête, la voilà rassurée._

_- J'ai eu de l'aide à chaque fois, répondit-il avec embarras. Et je ne considère pas que mes actes soient des exploits. Simplement, il fallait que ce soit fait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort revenir en première année, et je ne pouvais pas laisser une de mes meilleures amies mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, c'est aussi simple que cela. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait pareil à ma place._

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, rétorqua Andréa. Mais en parlant de tes amis, je dois dire que tu as réuni autour de toi un beau mélange de jeunes sorciers : des Serpentards, des Serdaigles, des Gryffondors, des sang-purs, des nés-de-moldus et des sang-mêlé, voilà une belle brochette, et c'est vraiment très intéressant. Une telle réunion des maisons et des genres n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des décennies tu peux me croire._

_- Je n'ai pas choisi mes amis en fonction de leurs sangs ou de leurs maisons, répondit Harry avec passion. Je suis ami avec Elisabeth Black et Neville Londubat depuis mon enfance et le destin a voulu que nous soyons tous les trois répartis dans des maisons différentes, je n'allais pas cesser mon amitié avec eux sous un prétexte aussi futile. Et puis Draco et ensuite Blaise ont été mes premiers amis à Serpentard, et ensuite Daphnée et Tracey. Et l'année suivante j'ai rencontré Jenny et Lucas, et cette année c'est Luna. Et toutes ces personnes sont mes amis car, contrairement aux autres, ils sont prêts à m'accepter pour ce que je suis, et non pas parce que je suis le frère du Survivant. Ils sont prêts à passer outre les clivages et les préjugés, tout comme moi avec eux. C'est aussi simple que cela._

_- Je ne disais pas cela dans un sens négatif Harry, bien au contraire. Mais je trouve cela surprenant, dans un sens positif. La maison Serpentard est ostracisée depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant, à cause de quelques choix et éléments malheureux de cette maison, et je trouve ce rapprochement très bien, car cela pourra peut-être faire évoluer les mentalités._

_Est-ce que tu es familier avec l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses maisons ? ajouta-t-elle, et Harry secoua négativement la tête. _

_Tu sais, Serpentard n'a pas toujours été la maison exclue, la maison avec une réputation aussi mauvaise. En réalité, cela a changé au cours de l'histoire de Poudlard. Quand Salazar Serpentard a quitté l'école en 1081, c'est sa maison qui en a souffert alors qu'au contraire Godric Gryffondor acquit de la sorte la réputation de preux chevalier défenseur des minorités que l'on connaît encore aujourd'hui. Cela a perduré jusqu'à sa mort environ cinquante ans plus tard. Il est le dernier des fondateur à être mort et la communauté sorcière à pleuré sa disparition. La maison Gryffondor a alors connu sa plus grande gloire pendant quelques années, mais cela a changé avec le sorcier Ulfric le Grand, qui était à Serdaigle._

_Durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, Ulfric était un exclu, plus particulièrement persécuté par les Gryffondors qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un rat de bibliothèque, maigrichon et qui en plus passait beaucoup de temps avec les Serpentards. Inutile de te dire que sa réputation était très mauvaise, mais cela changea lorsqu'Ulfric vainquit le mage noir de l'époque, Carandar le maléfique. Pour le vaincre Ulfric avait notamment bénéficié de l'aide de plusieurs de ses amis qui étaient tous passés par Serpentard._

_Ulfric devint un héros, et les maisons Serdaigle et Serpentard en bénéficièrent, mais pas les Gryffondors qui avaient si mal traités le héros du monde magique. Et ils souffrirent de disgrâce pendant des années._

_Et puis, des décennies plus tard la maison Gryffondor redora son blason lorsqu'un de ses membres, Bowen Potter, inventa le vif d'or et que le Quidditch naquit ainsi, déclenchant chez tous les sorciers la passion que l'on connaît. _

_Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'à Poudlard, les mentalités changent. Chaque période a vu sa maison vedette et sa maison exclue. Depuis la fin des années 1960, Serpentard souffre d'une mauvaise réputation à cause de Lord Voldemort et des Mangemorts, mais vingt ans auparavant, c'était Serdaigle qui avait cette réputation car elle avait fourni beaucoup de soldats à Grindelwald. A Poudlard, les choses peuvent changer très vite, et dé fois par la grâce d'un seul sorcier._

_Avant Albus Dumbledore, la maison Gryffondor était dans l'ombre depuis prés de deux siècles et c'était les Poufsouffles qui rayonnaient. Mais Dumbledore a bien entendu tout changé, et si Gryffondor a aussi bonne réputation aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à lui._

_- C'est passionnant, dit Harry, captivé par ce que disait Andréa. Il n'y a rien de tel dans __l'histoire de Poudlard__. Mais, est-ce que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont toujours été ennemis comme aujourd'hui ?_

_- Eh bien, étant donné l'inimitié de base entre les deux fondateurs, il y a toujours eu une certaine froideur entre les deux maisons, répondit Andréa. Mais il y a eu des époques où les deux maisons étaient alliées. Encore une fois, les alliances peuvent changer aussi vite que les réputations des maisons. Il y a une affinité naturelle entre les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, et une autre entre les deux maisons restantes. On a connu une seule époque dans l'histoire où les quatre maisons ont été alliées, c'est pendant la Grande Guerre de 1801 à 1815, quand le sorcier français Boniface faisait trembler l'Europe. C'est l'unique fois où Poudlard a été uni de la sorte. Et paradoxalement, cela a été la ce qu'on a appelé l'Age d'Or de Poudlard, car cela a permis la renaissance du conseil des 14, qui avait disparu deux siècles auparavant à cause des tensions et animosités en son sein. Bien sur, ce conseil a de nouveau disparu au début du XXe siècle, mais il a fait de grandes choses durant son existence. _

_Mais la haine que tu connais aujourd'hui entre ces deux maisons, encore une fois elle s'explique par Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mais il est évident que les choses changeront à nouveau, et peut-être que tu y contribueras. Après tout, l'Histoire n'est qu'un perpétuel recommencement._

_- Je comprends, dit Harry d'une voix lente, assimilant toutes ces informations. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ce conseil des 14 ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Si les explications d'Andréa répondaient à ces questions initiales, elles en déclenchaient également une dizaine d'autres._

_- Eh bien, cela remonte au XIIe siècle. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas de ministère de la magie, c'était les plus grandes familles qui régnaient sur le monde magique, mais, comme tu peux t'en douter, c'était plus ou moins l'anarchie. Les familles combattaient entre elles pour avoir le pouvoir et personne ne dirigeait vraiment notre communauté._

_C'est Anthéa Smith, une descendante directe de Poufsouffle qui décida un jour que cela devait cesser. Elle réunit autour d'elle plusieurs dirigeants des plus grandes et anciennes familles de l'époque, et notamment les autres descendants des fondateurs : la famille Partison, les Gaunt et les Andersen qui sont des aïeuls directs de Dumbledore, ainsi que d'autres familles : les Black, les Hurst, les Potter, les Fudge, les Carlisle, les Prewett, les Fox, les Greengrass, les Prince et les McKinnon. Toutes ces familles créèrent le conseil des 14 ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie, dont le représentant serait bien entendu un de leurs membres. _

_Au tout début les 14 représentants des grandes familles dirigèrent en paix le monde sorcier car ils avaient alors les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes aspirations. Et ils s'attirèrent l'aval de la communauté lorsqu'ensemble, ils détruisirent le sorcier Alfred le maléfique qui voulut renverser ce conseil pour prendre le pouvoir du ministère de la magie._

_Cette union perdura plusieurs siècles. A l'époque, les divisions entre Ténèbres et Lumières étaient bien moins tranchées qu'aujourd'hui, et ils cohabitaient en paix. Mais les choses changèrent au XVIIe siècle durant la révolution qui secoua le monde sorcier. Le conseil se trouva alors divisé entre les partisans de la paix, ceux qui voulaient accorder plus de droits aux sang-mêlé et nés-de-moldus, et les autres, ceux qui voulaient écraser cette révolte dans le sang. A partir de là les choses s'aggravèrent et le conseil disparut après que les familles Gaunt, Black, Fudge, Greengrass, Partison et McKinnon eurent obtenu gain de cause et eurent réprimés cette révolte. C'est également là que naquit la coupure que l'on connaît aujourd'hui entre les familles des Lumières et les familles des Ténèbres, même si, en leurs seins, des sous-catégories existent si l'on peut dire._

_Mais deux siècles plus tard, sous l'impulsion de plusieurs des représentants des familles qui avaient été ensemble à Poudlard durant son Age d'Or, le conseil réapparut. Même si les divisions existaient toujours, ils réussirent pendant plus d'un siècle à diriger ensemble le monde sorcier à nouveau._

_Et puis en 1913 les choses basculèrent lorsqu'Edouard Carlisle fut mordu par un vampire. Edouard était le seul et unique représentant de cette famille, et au conseil la question se posa : pouvait-il continuer à siéger, et si non, comment faisait-on pour le remplacer ? En plusieurs siècles d'existence la question ne s'était jamais posée jusque là. Certains voulaient le remplacer en élisant une autre famille, d'autres voulaient lui donner une chance, mais ceux-ci étaient peu, à vrai dire il n'y avait que les Dumbledore et les Potter. _

_Il fallait donc remplacer la famille Carlisle, et c'est là que la coupure eut lieu. Personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord sur la famille qu'il fallait accepter, car, naturellement, chacun voulait imposer un de ses alliés, et la question de la division Ténèbres/Lumières resurgit une fois de plus._

_Pour voter à la majorité il fallait huit voix, et il apparut très vite que jamais elles ne seraient obtenues. Et puis en 1914 la guerre contre Gottenberg éclata, et le conseil se déchira, car certains de ses membres étaient ses alliés, et d'autre ses ennemis. Le conseil disparut alors pour de bon._

_Des années plus tard il fut révélé qu'Edouard Carlisle avait été mordu par un vampire commandité par la famille Malfoy, qui postulait depuis des années au conseil des 14. Mais on ignore si Uther Malfoy, le grand-père de Lucius, pensait vraiment pouvoir obtenir une place au Conseil, ou s'il savait que cela créerait des dissensions suffisamment graves._

_Toujours est-il que le Conseil disparut pour de bon et que par la suite ces mêmes grandes familles continuèrent de s'affronter. _

_- C'est vraiment très intéressant, commenta Harry. C'est dommage que cela ne soit pas enseigné à Poudlard. Le professeur Binns ne parle que de la révolution des Gobelins._

_- Oui, c'était déjà pareil à mon époque, et pourtant il était vivant ! J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'on ne mette pas plus l'accent à Poudlard sur l'histoire du monde sorcier, ou même sur l'histoire de l'école ! Je suis sûre que ça intéresserait les élèves._

_- Exactement, répondit Harry. Vous feriez une excellente enseignante, vous connaissez vraiment bien cette matière._

_- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est vrai que j'adore l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup étudié dans des livres, et j'ai pas mal voyagé pour apprendre tout ça, car les manuels et bibliothèques anglaises sont bien incomplets. Mais mon mari possède beaucoup d'ouvrages sur le sujet et cela m'a été fort utile. Tu pourras en lire certains si tu le souhaites, je t'en recommanderai._

L'entrevue entre Harry et la mère de Blaise s'était poursuivie pendant une bonne heure, et Harry avait été fasciné. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur le monde magique ! Il n'avait jamais su que le vif d'or avait été inventé par sa famille et que c'était de là que venait toute sa fortune familiale. Il doutait que son père soit au courant, car si c'était le cas il ne cesserait de s'en vanter. De même, il ignorait que sa famille avait joué un rôle si important dans l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Andréa Zabini n'était pas simplement une très belle sorcière à la réputation sulfureuse, elle était également très intelligente, et elle semblait avoir des connaissances illimitées sur le monde sorcier et son histoire.

Harry avait également eu l'occasion de parler quelques minutes avec le père de son ami, qui était un homme au charisme indéniable. Mais les deux sorciers n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aborder des sujets plus sérieux que de simples formules de politesse ou commentaires futiles car Gabriel Zabini était très occupé en ces périodes de fêtes et devait souvent se rendre à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste pour régler des affaires. Et Harry espérait pouvoir lui parler avant de rentrer à Poudlard comme il avait discuté avec sa femme.

Le jour de Noël fut un des plus marquants qu'Harry ait jamais vécu. Au total, ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine. Le repas fut absolument exquis, préparé depuis des semaines par les elfes de maison, et la conversation intéressante. Il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant de moins de onze ans, Matthieu Cranson, un petit garçon de six ans un peu trop sérieux pour son âge mais néanmoins charmant.

Après le repas, les mères se rendirent dans le boudoir d'Andréa Zabini et les pères suivirent Gabriel dans son bureau pour déguster un verre de brandy et des cigares de luxe. Les enfants eux pouvaient aller jouer dans le reste de la maison du moment qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas les parents.

Outre Daphnée, Blaise et Harry, il y avait également Mandy Brancklehurst, une Serdaigle de troisième année et son frère, Tristan qui venait juste de quitter Poudlard et travaillait au ministère de la magie, James et Gregory Wilson, deux garçons de quinze et seize ans qui étudiaient à l'institut de Salem, Matthieu Cranson et sa sœur Marianne qui était en dernière année à Poufsouffle et Iphigénia et Victoria Hurst, deux sorcières de seize et dix-sept ans qui étudiaient à Durmstrang.

- Une partie de Quidditch ça tente quelqu'un ? proposa Blaise avec jovialité.

- Moi ça me tente, mais je veux être gardien ! répondit James Wilson avec un grand sourire. Avec ses grands yeux bruns pétillants, son perpétuel sourire et son air doux il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère, qui, avec son air revêche, son menton mal rasé et ses yeux durs, ressemblait plutôt au croque-mitaine qui dévore les enfants.

- Moi jpeux pas j'ai un problème à la jambe, lâche Grégory Wilson d'un ton bourru, et Harry songea que son aspect physique correspondait en fait à sa personnalité.

Au final, Gregory, Daphnée et Matthieu décidèrent de rester sur le banc à regarder les autres jouer. Harry et Blaise formèrent deux minis équipes composées d'un poursuiveur, un gardien, un attrapeur et un batteur.

Harry prit dans son équipe James, Iphigénia, Victoria et Tristan et ils commencèrent à jouer.

- Ton amie va plutôt s'ennuyer avec mon frère, cria James en direction d'Harry alors qu'ils mettaient au point une tactique avant de démarrer la partie.

- Il est toujours aussi bourru ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, depuis son problème à la jambe, il est assez sarcastique et il ne parle pas facilement. Mais il a bon fond, c'est juste qu'il faut apprendre à le connaître.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Blaise lui indiqua que la partie allait commencer. Tous s'élancèrent dans les airs, profitant du ciel sans nuages pour apprécier une bonne petite partie de Quidditch.

- Qui est ce Harry Potter ? demanda Gregory à Daphné en bas. Ce nom me dit quelque chose !

- Tu as du entendre parler de son frère je suppose, répondit Daphné à voix basse. Il est très célèbre en Grande-Bretagne pour avoir vaincu un sorcier maléfique.

- Vraiment ? Comment ? Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'un soir, ce sorcier, Lord Voldemort, s'est introduit chez les Potter. Il a stupéfixé leur mère et a tenté de lancer le sort de la mort sur Ryan Potter, mais le sort a ricoché et Lord Voldemort a disparu.

- Quel âge avait ce Ryan Potter ?

- Un peu plus d'un an.

- C'est impossible ce que tu me racontes, répondit Grégory d'un ton catégorique. Aucun enfant n'est capable d'un tel prodige, et les miracles n'existent pas. Il doit y avoir une autre explication logique derrière tout cela.

- C'est la version de Dumbledore, et tout le monde le croit, avoua Daphné. Mais je dois dire que j'ai du mal à croire que Ryan ait pu vaincre Voldemort, il n'a aucun pouvoir particulier et ne semble pas très intelligent.

- Mais les sorts ne ricochent pas, surtout pas l'Avada Kedavra, marmonna Grégory, soudain perdu dans ses pensées. C'est une anomalie, même dans le monde sorcier.

Daphné allait répondre quand elle fut distraite par une course qui s'engagea entre ses deux amis à la poursuite du vif d'or, Blaise ayant tenu à jouer attrapeur dans son équipe.

Les deux garçons foncèrent à toute allure sur leurs balais, mais, même si le balai de Blaise était de meilleure qualité que celui d'Harry, celui-ci possédait l'avantage. Il rusa, et très vite Blaise fut désorienté. Harry en profita pour attraper la petite balle dorée, remportant ainsi la victoire.

- Ton ami est très bon au Quidditch, remarqua Gregory d'un air songeur.

- Oui, il excelle dans ce sport, ainsi que dans toutes les matières à vrai dire, expliqua Daphné, alors que tous les joueurs descendaient de leurs balais, tentant de décider s'ils recommençaient une partie ou non. Finalement, ils optèrent pour un deuxième match, et l'après-midi se poursuivit de la sorte, entre Quidditch et éclats de rires.

Aux alentours de cinq heures, Andréa vint les chercher pour un copieux goûter et les discussions s'engagèrent entre les jeunes gens qui venaient d'environnement si différents.

- Durmstrang se trouve en Europe de l'Est, expliquait Victoria Hurst à Daphné, qui elle aussi avait bien failli être envoyée dans cette école. C'est une très vieille école, mais moins que Poudlard. Notre directeur actuel, Igor Karkaroff, est un homme très ferme et très sévère, mais il n'est pas souvent là. Et nous étudions pendant huit ans, et pas sept, la dernière année est plus professionnelle en fait.

Alors que Victoria et sa sœur continuaient leurs explications sur leur école, et que Daphné comparait, Gregory Wilson s'était approché d'Harry, qui était en train de déguster une succulente tarte à la citrouille tout en écoutant Tristan et Marianne parler du Ministère de la Magie.

- Tu es bon au Quidditch, dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais Harry sentit que le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler de sport.

- Merci, j'adore ça, répondit-il avec prudence. Alors comme ça tu es à l'Institut de Salem, est-ce que c'est très différent de Poudlard ?

- Oui probablement, répondit Grégory, balayant la question d'un geste de la main. J'ai parlé avec ton ami, et elle m'a raconté l'histoire de ton frère.

_Et nous y voila, songea Harry. Encore un autre groupie qui va me demander des histoires sur mon frère._

- Et alors ? rétorqua le Serpentard d'un ton glacial.

- Je voulais te demander si tu savais comment il a pu faire ça, demanda l'américain, pas du tout rebuté par l'air froid de son interlocuteur. Parce que, c'est pas pour être méchant, mais c'est pas possible cette histoire. Un gamin d'un an qui bat un maléfique sorcier sans rien faire, c'est bon pour les romans pour enfants moldus, mais dans la réalité, ça se passe pas comme ça.

Harry éclata alors de dire. Ce type était pas croyable, mais d'un côté, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, finit-il par avouer à Grégory qui visiblement attendait une réponse. Et je crois bien que personne ne le sait. C'est un mystère.

- Et toi ça ne te chiffonne pas ? insista Grégory.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Parce que c'est une énigme, et que j'adore les énigmes, avoua Grégory. Si j'en découvre une, il faut que je la résolve, c'est comme ça. Et ton histoire, enfin celle de ton frangin, c'est trop bizarre, il doit y avoir une explication logique derrière, c'est obligé ! C'est dingue que toi ça ne te dérange pas !

- Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est celui de mon frère !

- Oui, mais c'est ton jumeau, et tout le monde sait très bien que les jumeaux ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, simplement séparé dans deux corps. Ce qui arrive à l'un affectera forcément l'autre, c'est comme ça.

- Pas avec mon jumeau, affirma avec force Harry. Ryan et moi sommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, on se bat tout le temps, et honnêtement, s'il pouvait disparaître très loin j'en serais le premier heureux.

Grégory poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous vous haïssez peut-être, d'accord très bien, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Vous partagez un lien unique, une sorte de connexion si on veut. Ce qui est arrivé à ton frère ce soir là, ce qu'il a fait ou non, eh bien ça t'affectera forcément un jour ou l'autre si ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Ça devrait donc t'intéresser de savoir, conclut l'américain.

Harry ne répondit rien, troublé. Grégory avait raison sur un point. Ce qui était arrivé le 31 octobre 1981 l'avait fortement affecté. C'était lui qui avait la cicatrice qui brûlait et les visions, et pas Ryan. Mais était-il curieux de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ? S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait avouer que non. Car au fond, il n'avait pas envie de se rendre compte pour de bon que, finalement, son frère était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, comme le clamait sans cesse sa famille et la communauté sorcière. Tant qu'il restait dans l'ombre de la vérité, il pouvait penser que Ryan n'était pas si bien que cela, pas si puissant qu'on le pensait, et que peut-être, lui Harry était bien meilleur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Mon fils m'a dit que vous preniez des cours d'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue, commença Gabriel Zabini, l'air franchement intéressé.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon principal, deux jours avant que les vacances ne se terminent, et Harry en était franchement déçu. Il avait passé des vacances fantastiques. Il avait passé du temps avec Blaise et Daphné et les trois Serpentards s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Ils avaient joués au Quidditch et à plein d'autres jeux sorciers, ils avaient fait de longues promenades dans le bois qui se trouvait tout prés du manoir, ils avaient eu de des discussions sérieuses ou moins dans un des nombreux recoins de la maison. Ils avaient également passé une journée sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver tous les cadeaux de tout le monde.

Et puis Blaise et Harry avaient passé beaucoup de soirées avec Andréa qui leur racontait alors plein d'histoires sur le monde sorcier et sur Poudlard, et c'était plus que passionnant. Qui plus est, la mère de Blaise avait promis à Harry que cet été, ils pourraient tous aller au musée d'Histoire Sorcière qui se trouvait en Irlande et qu'elle leur ferait une visite guidée très poussée. Harry avait hâte d'y être, étant donné qu'il allait encore une fois passer les vacances chez son oncle Remus qui lui avait dit oui quelques semaines auparavant, il pouvait sans problème dire qu'il serait de la partie. Et peut-être que leurs amis seraient également partants !

- Oui, le professeur Rogue me l'a proposé au début de l'année, étant donné tout ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, répondit Harry.

- C'est une discipline très compliquée dans laquelle vous vous engagez, commenta Gabriel tout en buvant son verre de vin. Je suis moi-même légilimens et occlumens.

- Comment avez-vous appris ?

- Quand j'étais à Durmstrang, un de mes professeurs, Vladimir Poustarov, malheureusement décédé aujourd'hui, proposait à ses éléments les plus brillants de leur apprendre, et j'en faisais partie. Il m'a fallu des années cependant avant de devenir un légilimens accompli. Où en êtes-vous dans votre apprentissage ?

- Pas loin j'en ai peur, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Lors de ma dernière séance j'ai réussi à éjecter mon professeur hors de mon esprit, mais il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes et d'intenses efforts.

- C'est déjà un très bon résultat, répliqua Gabriel, sincèrement impressionné. J'aurais peut-être un livre à te prêter qui pourrait être très intéressant pour toi, et qui pourrait t'aider à passer au stade suivant. Est-ce que cela t'intéresse ?

- Bien sur, rétorqua Harry avec enthousiasme. Merci beaucoup !

- Pas de souci. J'ai cru comprendre que tu reviendrais nous rendre visite cet été, ajouta-t-il, un air calculateur passant dans ses yeux.

- Oh, eh bien, votre femme va organiser une visite au musée d'Histoire Sorcière apparemment, répondit Harry. Et Blaise m'a proposé de venir quelques jours, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

- Pas le moins du monde au contraire. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta visite chez nous, tu es un jeune homme très bien, très responsable et tu as une excellente influence sur mon fils. J'adore Blaise, plus que tout au monde, et il a énormément de qualités. Mais quand il est parti pour Poudlard, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se montre pas assez sérieux dans son apprentissage, qu'il pense plus à s'amuser avec ses amis qu'à étudier. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut faire que ça, mais mon fils a un naturel de jeune chien fou dirons-nous, il se laisse guider par ses émotions plutôt que sa raison, et en cela il est très peu Serpentard.

Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai même pensé à un moment qu'il serait réparti à Gryffondor.

- Je ne pense pas que Blaise aurait fait un très bon lion, expliqua Harry. C'est vrai que c'est une personne très impulsive, mais il est aussi très fier et rusé, et il sait prendre son temps quand il le faut. C'est lui qui est devenu mon premier ami dans ma maison vous savez, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

- Oui il me l'a expliqué. Mais je le répète, ton influence, et aussi celle de ton amie Elisabeth est bénéfique sur lui. S'il a ces excellents résultats aujourd'hui, et un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un troisième année, c'est indubitablement grâce à vos entraînements et parce que vous travaillez tous ensemble, en équipe, et c'est très important.

- Je suis flatté, avoua Harry qui avait les joues rouges. Il n'était guère habitué à des compliments de la sorte de la part de parents, c'était une première.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise Zabini écoutait la conversation avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Oui il le savait, écouter aux portes c'était très mal, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel au début. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans le salon pour retrouver son ami quand il avait entendu la voix de son père, et curieux comme il l'était, il n'avait pas pu hésiter.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à ses parents s'il pouvait inviter Harry pour les vacances de Noël, ceux-ci avaient tout de suite acceptés, même s'ils avaient été curieux de la raison pour laquelle un enfant de treize ans ne passait pas le peu de vacances qu'il avait avec sa famille. Blaise avait alors très brièvement expliqué que les relations entre Harry et ses parents n'étaient pas au beau fixe et que malheureusement son oncle ne pouvait pas l'accueillir.

Mais Blaise savait que ses parents apprécieraient son ami, c'était évident, Harry avait un caractère qu'ils aimeraient, il le savait. Et il avait donc été enchanté de voir que son ami s'entendait si bien avec ses parents.

Blaise avait bien vu que ses parents étaient intrigués par le jeune Serpentard. De tels exploits, à un âge si jeune, un niveau si élevé, étudier l'occlumentie, une telle maîtrise de soi, Gabriel et Andréa Zabini étaient impressionnés, tout comme l'avaient été Rogue et McGonagall.

Une fois de plus Blaise songea qu'il était heureux d'être devenu ami avec Harry. Pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas gagnées quand la première année avait commencé. Au tout début, Blaise avait voulu accorder une chance au nouveau Serpentard, intrigué comme tout le monde par le frère jumeau du Survivant dont ils ignoraient même l'existence.

Mais Harry était renfermé et timide et Blaise avait vite perdu intérêt. Il avait trouvé deux filles super sympas avec qui devenir ami, il socialisait également avec Draco Malfoy, c'était suffisant pour lui.

Mais quand Harry avait fait un pas dans sa direction, Blaise, qui n'était absolument pas rancunier l'avait accepté, et depuis une grande amitié était né entre les deux, plus particulière que toutes les autres.

C'était Blaise qui était le premier devenu son ami à Serpentard, mais c'était Harry qui avait fait découvrir à Blaise qu'il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards dans la vie, certains Serdaigles et certains Gryffondors étaient également très bien.

Et cela, aucun des deux ne l'oubliaient. Même si au final ils n'avaient que très peu de points en commun : Blaise avait eu une enfance dorée et heureuse avec une grande famille qui l'aimait, il avait un naturel heureux et confiant, il était drôle, mais sans verser dans l'humour noir que semblait affectionner Harry, tous les deux tenaient sincèrement l'un à l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, et Lily Potter née Evans raccompagnait, une petite larme à l'œil, son fils chéri à King's Cross pour qu'il puisse embarquer à bord du Poudlard Express.

Comme à chaque fois que Ryan revenait, les vacances avaient été bien trop rapides, et elle n'avait pas assez profité de son fils. Pourtant, il lui manquait terriblement quand il était loin d'elle, et la mère aimante qu'elle était aurait voulu pouvoir garder son précieux rejeton prés d'elle tout le temps, s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité chaque minute qui passait.

Mais Ryan était en train de grandir, et de plus en plus il trouvait étouffant les câlins et embrassades de sa mère, et c'était naturel, il entrait dans un âge difficile après tout.

Elle regarda avec amour son fils saluer ses amis, Dean et Seamus si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Son petit chéri était si populaire parmi les jeunes de son âge, il avait tellement d'amis !

- Il repart déjà, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de son mari qui passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il reviendra dans quelques mois, et on ira le voir à ses prochains matchs Lils, murmura-t-il en retour. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien pour lui. Et nous venons de passer de fantastiques vacances tous ensemble !

- Parlez pour vous ! s'exclama Elisabeth qui était tout prés d'eux. Moi j'ai passé les pires vacances de ma vie !

- Eli ne t'inquiète pas je parlerai à ton père pour qu'il lève la punition cet été et que tu ne le passes pas enfermé dans ta chambre, tenta de la rassurer sa marraine.

- Ah oui, et tu lui demanderas aussi de cesser ces idioties et de me laisser redevenir amie avec mon meilleur ami James, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique, et James et Lily se sentirent peinés. Depuis que Sirius l'avait puni, elle les appelait tous par leurs prénoms, même ses parents, et rien n'y changeait. Elisabeth avait passé ses vacances dans sa chambre, un elfe de maison lui apportant tous ses repas. Elle avait refusé de descendre pour les deux réveillons, malgré les supplications de sa mère, n'acceptant que la présence de Neville, qui lui aussi s'était très sérieusement ennuyé.

- Eli, ton père veut simplement ton bien, tenta Lily. Tu dois comprendre que…

Mais elle fut interrompue quand la jeune fille aperçut une certaine crinière ébouriffée dans la foule.

- HARRY ! hurla-t-elle, et laissant tomber son sac à terre, elle se rua vers son meilleur ami, lui sautant dessus.

- Eli, ça fait du bien de te revoir dis donc, rit Harry, la serrant dans ses bras. Alors comment c'était tes vacances ? Aussi horribles que le décrivaient tes lettres ? demanda-t-il en la relâchant.

Levant les yeux, il vit les visages de ses parents juste devant lui, tendus et fermés. Il les regarda alors avec une haine non dissimulée, faisant fi de la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps devant cette scène.

Lily elle, sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait tellement honte de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait que très peu pensé à son autre fils durant les vacances, ne regrettant même pas son absence. Et elle avait été si soulagée quand elle avait appris que Lunard l'accueillerait à nouveau durant les vacances d'été.

C'était juste que quand Harry était là, les choses étaient compliquées, et tendues. Alors que sans lui, ils pouvaient tous être heureux et sans problèmes. Elle était peinée de constater la jalousie de son aîné pour son cadet, et peinée de constater que cette jalousie était destructrice. Elle l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, elle menaçait directement Ryan, la prunelle de ses yeux.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle et James puissent faire, malheureusement. Ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute si Harry était comme ça.

Au final, c'était mieux si de lui-même il s'éloignait de leur famille, car il était un danger pour eux.

**Note de l'auteur** : oui je sais ça faisait longtemps, mais entre internet qui ne va pas chez moi, les rattrapages et ma bêta qui bosse, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour livrer ce chapitre aussi vite que possible. Mais bon, 30 pages c'est pas mal quand même ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, d'ailleurs un bon point à ceux qui trouvent d'où viennent Edouard Carlisle et Gregory et James Wilson, petit indice, le premier vient d'une collection de livres et les deux autres d'une série TV...

Etant donné qu'en ce moment je suis en rattrapages, j'écrirai le chapitre 26 quand je serais en vacances, c'est à dire ce week-end, donc je suis désolée mais il va fallloir attendre un peu avant le prochain, qui sera également trés long et révélera enfin les formes d'animagus : d'ailleurs, pour vous répondre, Harry ne sera ni un serpent, ni un lion ni un loup, et d'ailleurs celui qui trouve quel sera son animal, je le félicite, j'ai choisi exprès un animal trés rare et trés peu connu, correspondant parfaitement à notre serpentard préféré !

Sinon, comme d'habitude un immense merci à mes fidèles et nouveaux reviewers, ainsi qu'à ma trés précieuse bêta dont les remarques m'aident beaucoup (c'est à elle d'ailleurs que vous devez la dernière scène avec Lily car moi j'étais prête à la laisser dans l'ombre), et hourra pour moi, j'ai dépassé le nombre de 100 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite, merci à vous ça me fait trés plaisir !

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre sont sur mon LJ (sauf pour les deux dernières que je posterai bientôt promis ), gros bisous à tous, bonnes vacances ou boulot ou quoi que ce soit et à bientôt


	27. trouble in paradise

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC…

**Chapitre 26 : trouble in paradise.**

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, ça y est, répondit Neville avec une excitation non dissimulée.

Le trio d'or se trouvait dans la salle sur demande. C'était dimanche après-midi, ils venaient juste de rentrer de leurs vacances, qui pour certains avaient été plaisantes, et pour d'autres, un peu moins.

- Allez, on y va, décréta Harry, un brin d'excitation visible dans la voix. Le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois maintenant était enfin arrivé. Ils allaient boire leurs potions, et savoir quelle forme animagus ils allaient revêtir lors de leurs transformations.

Chacun avait en face de lui la petite fiole contenant le précieux liquide qui avait nécessité tant d'efforts. Tous les trois étaient à la fois anxieux et impatients. Chacun avait à plusieurs reprises émis des hypothèses sur l'animal qu'ils deviendraient,

Mais ils le savaient, ce serait une surprise. Leur forme animale serait celle qui leur correspondrait le mieux, qui refléterait leur personnalité.

- A trois, déclara avec un petit sourire complice Elisabeth. Chacun des membres du trio prit la fiole dans sa main, et, au décompte de la jeune fille, chacun but le précieux breuvage.

A partir de là, chaque adolescent devait se mettre en état de méditation jusqu'à atteindre le point où, guidé par la potion, ils découvriraient quelle forme leurs animagus revêtiraient.

Neville se mit dans sa position fétiche, allongé sur le ventre et un bras en-dessous d'un confortable et moelleux oreiller bleu et vert. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit, s'apprêtant à méditer.

Chaque phase de méditation était différente pour chaque personne. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était atteindre un état de plénitude complet, un état où le monde extérieur disparaissait alors complètement.

Neville était celui qui avait le plus de difficultés à réussir cela, étant d'un naturel fougueux et agité. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester en place pendant cinq minutes, alors méditer, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il plongea dans les ténèbres et sentit un calme puissant l'envahir. Il était déconnecté de sa vie, de ses soucis et inquiétudes. Des couleurs vivaces et chatoyantes commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux au bout d'un certain laps de temps qu'il n'aurait su mesurer avec précision. Il n'était même plus conscient d'être dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis à la recherche de sa forme animagus.

Les couleurs se firent moins floues devant ses yeux clos. Il avait l'impression d'avancer en flottant vers une source de lumière aveuglante, mais accueillante. C'était comme s'il agissait contre son gré, mais en sachant que c'était une bonne chose.

Il avança vers la lumière, confiant, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne finisse par l'engloutir complètement. La lumière disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, et Neville atterrit alors dans un pré remplie d'une herbe luxuriante, d'un magnifique vert.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, émerveillé par ce somptueux paysage, si simple, mais pourtant si magnifique. Il savait qu'il était censé chercher quelque chose, mais c'était distant dans son esprit.

Et puis il le vit.

Un magnifique cheval, très grand, à la robe d'un marron presque doré qui rappelait les couleurs de sa maison, avec une tache blanche juste entre les deux yeux, à la crinière douce et soyeuse. Le cheval galopait dans le pré, et on aurait presque dit qu'il souriait. Ses grands yeux brillaient et il se rapprocha de Neville. Une fois arrivé devant le jeune garçon, il s'ébroua et sembla s'incliner. Le Gryffondor était bien trop ému pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si, enfin, il avait retrouvé une partie de lui qu'il ignorait manquante. Il se sentait étrangement complet, apaisé, et heureux.

Le cheval le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes et Neville resta humble devant ce spectacle. Puis, le cheval se redressa et recula. Neville hocha de la tête et soudainement le cheval disparut de sa vue.

Neville cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe accueillante. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit partir à la dérive.

Diverses images traversèrent son esprit : l'été dernier qu'ils avaient passés chez Remus, un après-midi passé à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione et Hannah, à l'âge de six ans quand ils avaient tous été sur le chemin de traverse, un match de Quidditch, leur décision de devenir animagus.

Peu à peu il reprit conscience de son environnement. Le voyage s'achevait et il fallait revenir à la réalité.

Autour de lui Elisabeth et Harry parlaient à voix basse, et la jeune fille semblait même rire. La salle sur demande était plongée dans une douce lumière, mais elle semblait trop agressive pour le Gryffondor. Il remua la main et se tortilla sur son tapis.

- Je crois qu'il revient, murmura avec excitation Elisabeth.

La seule réponse de Neville fut d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il aperçut la jeune fille juste en face de lui, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait Harry, l'air perplexe.

- Alors ? ajouta Elisabeth.

Neville ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa lentement sur son tapis. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Un cheval, murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, commenta Elisabeth, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. J'y avais même pensé à vrai dire : j'optais soit pour un cheval, soit un lion.

- Et vous ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Une panthère, répondit Elisabeth.

Neville sifflota en entendant cela.

- Je crois que quelque part cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il. Ça te correspond bien : féline, gracieuse, sauvage. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

Elisabeth hocha modestement la tête.

- Et toi Harry ? demanda Neville en direction de son ami Serpentard qui ne disait rien.

Elisabeth éclata alors de rire.

- Oh oui dis-lui Harry, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le dit Harry avait l'air tout penaud.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

- Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Tu n'as pas réussi à méditer ? La potion n'a pas marché sur toi ? demanda Neville intrigué.

- Si tout a marché, mais je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître l'animal, admit Harry, et Neville eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas reconnu l'animal ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie je t'assure ! C'était une sorte de petit félin au pelage multicolore ! Il n'avait que quatre doigts à chaque patte et des oreilles toute rondes ! Et une queue ! s'exclama Harry qui avait les joues rouges.

- Tu es sur que ce n'était pas un chien, proposa malicieusement Elisabeth. Visiblement la situation amusait beaucoup la jeune Serdaigle.

- Non pour la dixième fois Eli ce n'était pas un chien, je l'aurais reconnu ! dit d'une voix forte Harry. Neville tu n'as pas une idée ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami, tournant vers lui des yeux presque suppliant.

- Désolé vieux mais ça ne me dit rien du tout, dit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Mais par contre je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Une demi-heure plus tard le trio d'or se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait probablement leur dire quel était ce mystérieux en lequel Harry était supposé se transformer.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? maugréa Harry, de plus en plus envahi par la mauvaise humeur.

- Calme-toi elle n'est plus très loin selon la carte, répondit Neville à voix basse. Elle est avec Jenny et Luna.

Les trois élèves se dirigèrent vers le fond de la bibliothèque qui était plutôt vide, mais c'était normal pour un dimanche après-midi, qui plus est le lendemain de la rentrée.

- Je la vois, murmura Elisabeth. Et tous les trois s'avancèrent vers la table.

- Coucou les filles, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda joyeusement Neville en direction de ses trois amies.

- Nos devoirs, répondit Jenny, le nez plongé dans un gros livre de Sortilèges. A ton avis, quoi d'autre un dimanche après-midi la vieille de la rentrée ?

- Si vous les aviez faits en temps et en heure, commenta Elisabeth.

- Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à répondre à ce genre de remarque inutile, répliqua Jenny d'une voix malicieuse. Le jour où je ferais mes devoirs à l'avance ça voudra dire que j'ai atterri dans un univers alternatif où ma personnalité aura subi des modifications catastrophiques.

- D'accord très bien, s'impatienta Harry. Désolé mais on n'est pas venu pour constater que encore une fois vous avez du retard dans votre travail. Tracey on a besoin de ton aide.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la brunette en levant les yeux vers ses amis.

- Tu es calé en animaux n'est ce pas ? demanda d'un ton prudent Harry. Surtout les animaux moldus non ?

- Oui, plus ou moins, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Si je te décris un animal, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

Avant que Tracey n'ait le temps de répondre, Luna, qui était en train de dessiner, prit la parole.

- C'est un lycaon, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Et tous les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle.

- Un quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Un lycaon, répéta plus lentement Luna, levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Tracey sait ce que c'est.

- Euh, oui un peu, dit alors celle-ci, clairement surprise. C'est un canidé, mais très peu connu. C'est un mammifère qui vit en Afrique uniquement, on l'appelle souvent le chien sauvage africain. Il est assez petit mais se reconnaît car il a un pelage de plusieurs couleurs : brun, jaune, noir et aussi blanc. C'est une espèce en voie de disparition.

- Pourquoi elle est en voie de disparition ? demanda Elisabeth, curieuse.

- Eh bien les gens considèrent cet animal comme cruel, impitoyable mais surtout très nuisible, et jusqu'à récemment il a été exterminé par les fermiers. J'en ai déjà vu un, au zoo d'Edinburgh quelques années avant de venir à Poudlard, raconta Tracey, c'est un animal plutôt mignon je trouve, mais à la très mauvaise réputation.

Elisabeth et Neville éclatèrent alors de rire, et Harry dut avouer que la situation ne manquait pas de piquant. Décidemment, sa forme animagus était réellement un reflet fidèle de ce qu'il était.

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, commenta Elisabeth entre deux éclats de rires, alors que les deux Serpentardes à la table les regardaient avec de grands yeux éberlués.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ça ? finit par demander Tracey lorsque les éclats de rire eurent diminués.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit Neville une fois qu'il fut calmé. C'était juste par simple curiosité.

Tracey hocha la tête, mais aucune des deux Serpentardes n'eut l'air convaincu par cette réponse sibylline. Seule Luna avait replongé dans ses dessins, un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses minces lèvres roses.

Elle était heureuse de constater que les trois meilleurs amis avaient fini par trouver leurs identités animales.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Elisabeth sortit de la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal bien plus énervée que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

Ce n'était jamais une joie que d'assister au cours de son père, mais ces dernières semaines c'était tout bonnement devenu intenable. A un tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre à un de ces cours, elle réfléchissait à la possibilité de sécher la leçon, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas la bonne solution car son père partirait vraisemblablement à sa recherche et irait accuser Harry de l'avoir kidnappé.

_Mon père est un demeuré complet,_ songea-t-elle en poussant un soupir de frustration et d'énervement. _Et le pire je crois bien que c'est son petit air de chien battu à chaque fois qu'il me voit. C'est lui qui agit n'importe comment et il a le culot de me faire porter le chapeau !_

En effet, à chaque fois qu'Elisabeth croisait son père, elle le voyait, lui et ses grands yeux bleus suppliant et son petit sourire contrit, et cela avait le don de profondément l'irriter. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire, mis à part reconnaître qu'elle Elisabeth Evana Black avait raison, ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis à son sujet. A savoir, Sirius Orion Black était un immense crétin.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient si violemment disputés, Elisabeth n'avait pas une seule fois adressée la parole à ses parents, et elle ne les désignait plus que par leurs prénoms. Elle savait pertinemment que cela les blessait, elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle ne pouvait plus les supporter.

Elle ne pouvait surtout plus supporter la façon odieuse dont ils traitaient Harry, dont ils cautionnaient l'attitude révoltante de James et Lily, et dont ils la traitaient elle, comme une enfant, comme si elle était incapable de réfléchir par elle-même et d'avoir ses propres opinions. Qu'ils n'aiment pas Harry, très bien, mais qu'ils arrêtent de penser que seul leur jugement était le bon et qu'Elisabeth n'était qu'une enfant incapable de discernement, alors qu'eux étaient si visiblement aveugles.

Bien sur, cela peinait Elisabeth qu'elle en soit arrivée à un tel point avec ses parents, et surtout avec sa mère dont elle était habituellement si proche. C'était surtout les dernières vacances de Noël qui lui avaient fait réaliser à quel point le fossé avait grandi entre elle et sa soi-disant famille.

Mais c'était eux qui l'avaient forcé à choisir. C'était comme si on ne pouvait être ami avec Harry sans renier toute sa famille, comme s'il fallait absolument choisir son camp. Entre Ryan et Harry, entre la Lumière et les soi-disant Ténèbres.

Et le pire était que leurs accusations n'avaient absolument aucun fondement. Harry était à Serpentard ! Et alors la belle affaire ! Evana pouvait bien clamer que les Serpentards étaient intrinsèquement mauvais, mais sa propre famille, les Partison, étaient connus pour avoir été une des familles des Ténèbres les plus proéminentes de l'histoire de la communauté sorcière jusqu'au XIXe siècle ! Et la rumeur voulait même que Rowena Serdaigle avait eu une liaison avec Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Alors accuser quelqu'un à cause de sa maison, c'était tout simplement ridicule, puéril et absurde. Elisabeth ne pouvait pas comprendre ses parents.

Une seule chose était sûre : à choisir entre Harry et sa famille, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Elle pouvait affirmer sans sourciller qu'Harry était la personne la plus importante pour elle. Il était le seul à vraiment la comprendre, à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Mais surtout, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle avait cette complicité, il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre simplement en la regardant dans les yeux, il était le seul dont les sourires avaient le pouvoir de la réconforter en un clin d'œil. Il était son autre moitié si on voulait.

C'était aussi pour cela que les dernières vacances avaient été si pénibles. Premièrement elle était enfermée dans sa chambre et en froid avec toute sa famille, mais en plus son Harry n'était pas là. Non, il était en train de s'amuser chez les Zabini. Il rencontrait des gens passionnants, jouait au Quidditch, passait du temps avec Daphné et Blaise et apprenait plein de choses sur l'histoire du monde sorcier ! Et elle, elle se morfondait dans sa chambre, sans rien à faire ni aucune compagnie intéressante. Les seuls contacts qu'elle avait avec l'extérieur, c'était les lettres qu'elle envoyait et recevait, et elle ne s'en était pas privée.

Et derrière la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le couloir principal du premier étage, elle entendait fréquemment Ryan s'amuser avec les deux idiots Weasley. C'était injuste. Et elle ne laisserait pas la situation se reproduire à deux reprises. Elle avait pris sa décision : elle aussi c'était les dernières vacances qu'elle passait avec ses parents. Dés l'été prochain, elle se réfugierait chez Remus, qui avait naturellement été d'accord. Et elle savait que Neville en avait également l'intention car lui aussi ses vacances avaient été désastreuses.

Neville avait du rester enfermé en compagnie de Ryan et son fan-club, et son seul moment de répit avaient été lorsqu'il avait pu se rendre sur le chemin de traverse la veille de Noël pour voir Hermione et quelques filles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, des filles recommandables selon les dires de Sirius. Neville avait tenté de demander la grâce d'Elisabeth pour une seule journée, mais Evana avait fermement refusé. Elisabeth était puni pour toutes les vacances et ne s'était même pas excusé une seule fois de son comportement, et donc aucune amnistie n'était envisageable.

Non, la situation se détériorait de plus en plus rapidement entre Elisabeth et ses parents, et la jeune Serdaigle n'avait aucunement l'intention de remédier à la situation d'elle-même. Elle faisait semblant d'obéir à Sirius et Evana en ne traînant plus publiquement avec un Serpentard, sauf Jenny qui étrangement semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de son père, mais tout le monde savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une comédie.

_Tant pis pour eux_, songea-t-elle avec détermination, se dirigeant vers la salle sur demande où semblaient se trouver Jenny et Harry d'après la carte des Maraudeurs. _Quand on fait son lit, on se couche dedans, et tant qu'ils ne traiteront pas mieux Harry je ne ferai aucun pas dans leurs directions._

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Elisabeth passa par trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, tentant de faire apparaître la salle sur demande, mais en vain. Visiblement elle ne réfléchissait pas à la bonne chose.

_Curieux_, pensa-t-elle. _D'après la carte je pense qu'Harry et Jenny y sont, car ils n'apparaissent nulle part ailleurs. Ils doivent probablement être en train de s'entraîner comme d'habitude mais la salle ne veut pas s'ouvrir. C'est étrange._

De nouveau Elisabeth repassa devant la salle, songeant fortement à la formule qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour que la salle devienne un lieu d'entraînement confortable, mais ça ne marchait pas.

_Saleté de salle. A quoi faut-il que je pense pour qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir ? Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie devant cette stupide tapisserie, j'ai mieux à faire, et surtout je voudrais pouvoir voir Harry avant le dîner où je suis obligé de manger à la table des Serdaigle !_

Elle repassa plusieurs fois devant la tapisserie, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Les deux amis étaient dans la salle, elle le savait. Mais comment faire apparaître cette maudite salle ?

_Ok, je vais essayer de songer à une pièce où se trouve Jenny et Harry et peut-être que ça va marcher on ne sait jamais._

Une nouvelle fois, Elisabeth repassa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, songeant cette fois-ci qu'elle voulait voir apparaître la salle où se trouvaient ses amis, sans vraiment être sûre qu'un tel subterfuge puisse marcher.

Pourtant cela fonctionna, et au bout de la troisième fois la porte de la salle sur demande apparut. Elisabeth l'ouvrit alors.

La porte révéla une immense salle, avec sur le côté de longs miroirs. C'était très différent de la salle d'entraînement qu'Elisabeth connaissait. Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait une bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient recouvertes de vieux livres aux couvertures noires, presque moisies.

Harry et Jenny lui faisait dos et elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Harry chuchotait quelque chose à l'encontre de sa camarade, et ses paroles étaient accompagnées de grands gestes de la main. Soudainement il se tut et pointa sa baguette en direction d'une armure qui se trouvait devant eux. Jenny recula de quelques pas et Harry se redressa.

- _Abrumpo_, cria-t-il et un flot de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette pour aller frapper l'armure. Celle-ci fut soudain transpercée par de multiples coupures de longueurs et épaisseurs inégales. Elisabeth fut soudain terrifiée. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? cria-t-elle, et les deux Serpentards se retournèrent vers elle, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Elisabeth ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme, mais son regard était fuyant.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la question Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sortilège que tu viens de lancer ? Il ne me semble pas avoir vu ça au programme.

- C'est rien, c'est juste un sort comme ça qu'on a trouvé dans un livre et sur lequel on voulait s'entraîner, tenta Harry.

- Si c'est pas grave regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me réponds Potter, répliqua Elisabeth, n'y croyant pas une seule minute. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand il mentait, et c'était indubitablement le cas en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'énerva Harry. On est en train de s'entraîner, on ne fait rien de mal, on apprend juste de nouveaux sortilèges.

Elisabeth allait répondre quand son regard tomba sur des livres ouverts qui se trouvaient sur une petite table à proximité. Sur la page se trouvait l'image d'un homme mutilé, à l'agonie.

Elisabeth comprit alors de quoi il en retournait et recula d'un pas, horrifiée.

- Tu t'entraînes à la magie noire ? murmura-t-elle, portant la main devant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible, pas Harry, pas son Harry. Même pas un mois auparavant elle avait juré à ses parents que jamais il ne toucherait à cette branche de la magie, et maintenant, elle le trouvait…

Elle jeta un regard à Jenny qui avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et avait l'air à la fois gênée et coupable.

Harry, lui, la regardait d'un air de défi. Ses épaules étaient redressées, ses poings serrées sur ses cuisses.

- Réponds-moi, cria-t-elle. C'est ça hein ? Tu fais de la magie noire ?

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, se défendit-il.

- Ah non ! hurla-t-elle. La magie noire n'est pas utilisée pour causer de la souffrance, à la fois physique et mentale ? Ce n'est pas utilisé pour tuer ? Ce n'est pas l'apanage des plus grands sorciers noirs de toute l'histoire sorcière ? Réponds-moi Harry vas-y ! Montre-moi que la magie noire n'est pas néfaste, maléfique, meurtrière ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait malade, nauséeuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un très mauvais cauchemar, tout droit sorti d'un des scénarios catastrophe de son père.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, maugréa-t-il.

- Eh bien essaie, si tu ne veux pas me perdre, lança-t-elle avec fureur. Essaie Potter, essaie de te justifier et de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle que je puisse comprendre parce qu'il est hors de question que ça continue comme ça !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut arrêtée par la voix fluette de la Serpentarde de deuxième année.

- Attends Elisabeth, on peut t'expliquer, tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elisabeth se tourna alors pour lui faire face.

- De ta part plus que quiconque cela m'abasourdit Jenny, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Tu devrais être la première à fuir devant de telles pratiques, après tout, ce journal qui t'a possédé l'année dernière était un objet pétri par la magie noire ! Tu as bien du voir les malheurs que cela pouvait causer, le danger que cela représente ! Comment peux-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, répondit Jenny d'une voix forte, même s'il était visible que l'allusion au journal l'avait ébranlée. Je sais très bien que c'est dangereux, et que certains des sortilèges utilisés sont maléfiques, cruels même, mais cette distinction entre magie noire et magie blanche, ça n'a pas de sens ! Ce n'est qu'une classification arbitraire, ce qui compte avant tout, pour chaque sortilège utilisé, c'est l'intention du sorcier derrière. Si je veux faire du mal, si je veux faire souffrir, je peux très bien utiliser de la magie blanche, et ce sera tout aussi efficace que de la magie dite noire ! plaida-t-elle.

Elisabeth la dévisagea un long moment avant de répondre. Comme à son habitude, elle avait écouté les arguments de son interlocuteur et pesait le pour et le contre avant de se prononcer. Il était indubitable que Jenny avait de bons arguments, mais elle n'avait que douze ans, et était encore très jeune, et influençable. Harry en revanche…et il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre.

- Désolée Jenny, mais je crois que tu ne comprends pas les implications de tout ça. Quand tu dis que ce qui compte c'est l'intention du sorcier qui lance le sort, bien sur tu as raison. Mais la magie noire n'est pas classifiée en tant que telle pour rien. Elle entraîne une dépendance chez les sorciers qui la pratiquent, elle les entraîne vers les Ténèbres, lentement, mais sûrement. Elle est dangereuse, ça ne peut pas être nié, répondit-elle, évitant de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Si elle plongeait ses yeux dans son regard vert émeraude, elle était capable de le gifler, ou de hurler. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de sa part.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, dit-elle en direction d'Harry d'une voix très dure. A la limite, ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était ce mutisme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il crie, qu'il se défende, tente de la convaincre. Tout plutôt que ça.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix tranchante et Jenny poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en trombe de la salle sur demande.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

- Tu dis qu'il faisait de la magie noire ? demanda Daphné d'une voix incrédule.

Elisabeth hocha la tête d'un air sombre pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards où la Serdaigle les avait réunis de force. C'était bien trop grave pour qu'elle garde ça pour elle-même.

- Et Jenny également ? répéta Lucas, l'air profondément troublé.

- Jenny aussi, confirma Elisabeth.

- Ok, donc tous les deux s'exercent à la magie noire. C'est troublant, mais pas si inquiétant que ça, résuma Blaise, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi choqué que certains de ses camarades.

- Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? demanda Tracey, l'air confuse. Devant le regard noir d'Elisabeth elle se hâta d'ajouter. Désolée, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Pour moi ça m'évoque les rituels sataniques moldus mais je doute que ça se passe comme ça dans la réalité. Ce n'est qu'une branche plus ténébreuse de la magie non ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Neville d'un air sombre. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air enchanté par ces révélations. La division entre magie noire et magie blanche remonte au XVIIe siècle, et l'appellation magie noire est utilisée pour la magie qui est néfaste, négative, qui sert à provoquer souffrance et mort. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que les Impardonnables sont à ranger dans cette catégorie.

- Mais peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il veut apprendre plus de sorts de défense, tenta alors Daphné. Je veux dire, Harry adore les défenses contre les forces du mal, il adore apprendre toute sorte de sorts défensifs, le genre qu'on utiliserait lors d'un duel. Peut-être que c'est juste ça ! Peut-être aussi qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience de la portée de ses actes et qu'il veut juste apprendre ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de la part d'Harry.

- Si c'était aussi innocent que ça Daphné pourquoi il ne nous en a jamais parlé, répliqua Draco d'une voix dure, et Lucas songea alors que le Serpentard avait plus de raisons que quiconque d'être dérangé par ce genre de nouvelle. Qu'Harry aille au diable, songea alors le Gryffondor avec fureur. Il jouait à un petit jeu dont il ignorait les conséquences et entraînait Jenny avec lui.

- Parce qu'il devait savoir que certains d'entre nous réagiraient négativement, dit alors Blaise. Pour ma part je ne le condamne pas. Mes parents ont déjà fait de la magie noire, tout comme le reste de ma famille, et tant qu'il est prudent il n'y a pas de danger à se faire. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète Elisabeth, mais Harry est mature, et responsable. J'aime à croire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, et je lui fais confiance pour ne pas devenir le prochain sorcier des Ténèbres. Il ne fait qu'apprendre quelques sortilèges, ce n'est pas bien grave !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'interposa Neville. Peut-être que tes parents ont déjà fait de la magie noire Blaise, ok, mais est-ce qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans, et personne pour les guider ? La mine coupable de son ami Serpentard fut plus qu'éloquente.

- Ce ne sont peut-être que quelques sortilèges, continua-t-il. Mais jusqu'où est-ce que ça va aller ? La magie noire entraîne une addiction, c'est bien connu. C'est peut-être innocent au début, comme tu le dis Daphné, mais et ensuite ? Et s'ils atteignent un point de non-retour ?

Personne ne répondit à cette question. La nouvelle avait fait à tous l'effet d'une bombe, personne ne s'y serait attendu.

- Très bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? reprit Elisabeth, plus déterminée que jamais.

- Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? répéta Blaise.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire, répondit la Serdaigle. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les arrêter, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit d'une voix hésitante Daphné. Je vois mal comment on peut l'obliger à arrêter. On peut essayer de lui parler, mais sinon…

- On ne doit rien faire, intervint alors Luna d'une voix étonnamment claire. C'est à eux de faire leurs choix et de les assumer, continua-t-elle alors que tous la regardaient avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se rétrécirent en entendant cela.

- Tu étais au courant n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide, mais c'était plus un constat qu'une question en réalité.

Luna se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Elisabeth, en colère à présent.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, répliqua d'une petite voix tranquille Luna. C'est entre vous deux.

- Luna a raison Eli, intervint Blaise. Visiblement tu as un gros problème avec ce que fait Harry en ce moment, et quelque part je te comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à rejeter le blâme sur Luna ou un d'entre nous. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de problème avec Harry. Je lui parlerai, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pense comme Blaise et Luna ? demanda alors Elisabeth d'une voix dure.

- Moi, répondit Tracey et Daphné hocha la tête pour confirmer. Je pense qu'Harry a ses raisons pour agir de la sorte, et je lui fais confiance, rétorqua la blonde. Ma famille pratique également la magie noire depuis des siècles maintenant, nous ne sommes pas pour autant des sorciers maléfiques ou des mages noirs. Tout est une question de degré, de mesure.

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais les autres avaient l'air, pour certains perplexes et troublés, pour d'autres comme Draco et Elisabeth franchement furieux.

Pour la première fois, ils étaient divisés et devaient faire face à un réel problème. Si cela venait à s'apprendre, Harry et Jenny seraient expulsés de Poudlard séance tenante. Mais surtout, si cela venait à s'apprendre, la réputation déjà fragile d'Harry serait réduite en miettes.

Ce qui énervait le plus Elisabeth, et dans une moindre mesure Neville, c'était que cela donnait raison à leurs parents. Au final, ils avaient raison, Harry pratiquait bien la magie noire, mais pour autant, il n'était pas le monstre noir qu'ils décrivaient encore et encore. Il n'était pas un sale Serpentard plongé dans les Ténèbres, mais, y avait-il le moindre risque qu'il succombe ?

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Plusieurs journées s'écoulèrent après cet incident, des journées pendant lesquelles Elisabeth n'adressa pas la moindre parole aux deux incriminés.

Jenny avait réessayé de parler à la Serdaigle, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle en voulait, mais à Harry, et que pour l'instant elle avait besoin de temps.

Elisabeth était perdue : d'un côté elle voulait empêcher Harry de recommencer ces pratiques et son esprit essayait de trouver des solutions et des plans.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était furieuse qu'Harry n'essaie même pas de se défendre, de venir la voir pour se faire pardonner. Est-ce que ça ne lui faisait rien qu'elle lui en veuille ? Comptait-elle si peu à ses yeux ?

Les deux meilleurs amis s'évitaient, et le petit groupe était divisé. D'un côté il y avait ceux qui supportaient Harry quoi qu'il fasse, qui lui faisait confiance, et il était ironique de constater qu'excepté Luna il n'y avait que des Serpentards de son côté, des rejetons d'anciennes familles des Ténèbres qui pratiquaient également régulièrement la magie noire.

Neville était bien moins furieux qu'Elisabeth, mais il était tout aussi perplexe et inquiet. Lui aussi avait assuré à ses parents que son meilleur ami ne touchait pas à ce genre de magie, que Serpentard ne voulait pas dire mage noir en puissance, et maintenant il comprenait qu'il avait indirectement menti.

Harry ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais les divisions qui régnaient entre les Londubat, les Black et leurs deux rejetons, étaient très difficiles à vivre pour ces derniers. Etre sans arrêt opposé à ses parents et sa famille, c'était fatiguant, et douloureux à vivre. Neville rêvait de bien s'entendre avec ses parents, d'avoir avec eux des rapports faciles, pouvoir leur parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur, de ses amis et ses petits problèmes d'adolescent, sans se prendre la tête et sans avoir à mesurer chacune de ses paroles pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Franck et Alice étaient tout aussi intraitable que les Potter ou les Black, et c'était avec peine que Neville avait choisi le parti de son meilleur ami, espérant sans cesse cependant un retournement de situation qui permettrait de changer la donne et enfin mener une petite vie normale. C'était peut-être son tempérament de Gryffondor qui le faisait espérer de la sorte, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il rêvait d'un monde où lui et ses deux meilleurs amis vivraient en paix avec leurs familles respectives.

Neville ne regrettait jamais tout comme Elisabeth d'avoir choisi le camp d'Harry. Il détestait Ryan et détestait comment se comportaient James et Lily. Il savait qu'il avait raison de soutenir Harry, il savait que tôt ou tard les autres le comprendraient et alors ils s'en mordraient les doigts. Mais apprendre que son meilleur ami jouait avec la magie noire, ça le dérangeait, ça l'irritait. C'était comme si Harry creusait volontairement entre lui et sa famille un fossé qui serait impossible à franchir en cas de réconciliation. Et Neville ne voulait pas qu'une réconciliation soit impossible. Il n'avait que treize ans, il n'était pas prêt à devenir tout de suite adulte. Il voulait être comme tous ses amis, insouciant et heureux.

Et maintenant, le Gryffondor ignorait quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis du Serpentard. Depuis cette révélation Harry l'évitait lui aussi comme la peste, ne voulant probablement pas subir ses reproches.

Assis à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie d'Elisabeth qui boudait dans son assiette et Padma Patil qui lui parlait du dernier cours de Flitwick, Neville songea qu'il était temps de passer à l'action et de demander des comptes à Harry. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment, même Sirius Black avait constaté que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre les trois enfants et Neville détestait la lueur de triomphe qui émanait des yeux bleus du Maraudeur.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner avec Tracey et Daphné comme si de rien n'était. Avec les deux jeunes filles ainsi qu'avec Blaise il n'avait pas le moindre problème. Les trois Serpentards étaient en venus le confronter gentiment le jour où tous avaient appris la nouvelle.

_Flash-back :_

_Jenny et Harry se trouvaient toujours dans la salle sur demande quelques minutes après qu'Elisabeth soit partie en trombe. Jenny était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, et Harry restait immobile, les poings serrés et le visage tendu. _

_- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui expliquer ? demanda alors soudainement Jenny, se retournant vers son ami. On aurait dit que tu ne cherchais même pas à te défendre ! Est-ce que tu te moques de ce qu'elle peut penser, de perdre son amitié !_

_- Bien sur que non, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être paralysé sur place. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ma bouche était remplie de coton et…je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Quand j'ai vu qu'Elisabeth avait compris ce que nous faisions, j'ai eu l'impression que je l'avais perdue et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour me rattraper. Je sais à quel point elle est opposée à ce genre de magie, c'est bien pour cela que je ne lui en ai jamais parlé._

_- Et alors ! insista la plus jeune Serpentarde. Elle est peut-être contre, mais rien ne t'empêche de tenter de lui expliquer ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes meilleurs amis que vous devez partager les mêmes visions sur tout, c'est normal que vous ayez des points de divergences, c'est normal que vous vous disputiez, mais par contre c'est complètement stupide de te laisser faire sans rien dire et de ne pas tenter d'arranger les choses ! _

_- Et toi tu aurais fait quoi si ça avait été Lucas à la place d'Elisabeth ? l'interrogea Harry._

_- Si c'était Lucas qui nous avait interrompu et commencé la dispute, je lui aurais répondu, j'aurais essayé au moins ! répondit-elle avec fougue. Je lui aurai parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il se range à mon avis, ou que du moins nous soyons réconciliés ! _

_Harry poussa un long soupir._

_- Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas d'explications à lui donner, finit-il par dire à voix basse. Peut-être que rien ne peut justifier mes actions, que ce que je fais c'est mal._

_Jenny le regarda un long moment, éberluée._

_- Tu es un crétin Harry, répondit-elle alors d'une voix sèche. Tu t'accroches à cette excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire un effort. En disant cela, tu légitimes les propos de toute ta famille, tu leur prouve qu'ils ont raison et que tu es irrécupérable. Bien sur que tu as des explications à donner à Elisabeth ! Tu peux lui dire la vérité, lui dire que tu étudie la magie noire car tu veux apprendre plus de sorts, accroitre ta puissance, que tu veux tout simplement être le meilleur ! Et même si elle continue de ne pas aimer ça, au moins elle restera à tes côtés !_

_- Mais est-ce que c'est ça la vérité ? rétorqua Harry. Je ne sais pas Jenny, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Bien sur si j'ai commencé à étudier la magie noir c'était pour apprendre plus de sortilèges, et notamment en défense, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être attiré par elle, d'en vouloir toujours plus. Je sais que j'ai envie de devenir très puissant, et j'adore jeter de tels sortilèges, ressentir toute cette puissance, tout ce flux de magie circuler dans mes veines. Savoir que je peux faire des choses que d'autre ne peuvent pas. Savoir que lors d'un duel, je mettrais ko mon frère, ça me donne un plaisir immense que je ne trouve nulle part ailleurs._

_- Mais ce genre de réaction c'est normal étant donné l'environnement dans lequel tu as grandi, répondit d'une voix grave son amie. Tu veux faire tes preuves, tu veux prouver à tes parents et tous ceux qui t'ont rejeté que tu es un excellent sorcier, que tu vaux quelque chose. Maitriser de tels sorts te rend heureux car tu sais que c'est compliqué, que cela demande une grande puissance et de grandes capacités. Mais le plus important, c'est de ne pas te laisser polluer par la haine ou le désir de revanche. Si tu laisses la haine que tu ressens envers ton frère prendre le dessus sur toi, tu vas tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, et là tu deviendras dangereux, pas seulement pour Ryan, mais pour nous tous et tes parents auront alors raison à ton sujet. _

_Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Moi je sais que ton cœur est pur et que tes motifs sont bons. Il faut simplement que tu te montres prudent, très prudent. La frontière entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est extrêmement mince, cela demande une immense maitrise de soi de ne pas basculer du mauvais côté, une grande force intérieure de pas succomber à la facilité et au vice, mais je sais que tu en es capable, et je sais aussi qu'il suffit que tu expliques cela à Elisabeth et à tous nos amis pour qu'ils te comprennent et continuent à te faire confiance comme aujourd'hui._

_Harry resta muet quelques minutes après ce petit discours. Il savait que ce qu'elle disait était juste, et elle marquait un point : s'il laissait la haine prendre le dessus, il serait bien meilleur dans son apprentissage de la magie noire, mais à quel prix ? _

_- Merci, finit-il par dire, plongeant ses yeux vert émeraude dans le regard noisette de celle qu'il aimait à considérer comme une petite sœur. Tu as réussi à trouver les mots qu'il fallait, quand est-ce que tu es devenu si mature et si perceptive ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

_- Je l'ai toujours été, répondit-elle du même ton joyeux. Simplement, jusque là je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'exercer ce talent particulier. _

_Les deux amis échangèrent un long sourire, et Harry songea qu'il était heureux qu'elle partage cela avec lui. Elle lui permettait de garder les pieds à terre et de ne pas se laisser emporter. _

_Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans la salle sur demande et en sortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. A leur grande surprise, ils constatèrent qu'un petit comité les attendait dans le couloir._

_- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda une Jenny surprise à l'intention de Blaise, Daphné et Tracey._

_- On vient d'avoir une petite discussion avec Elisabeth et on est venu vous parler, répondit Tracey de sa douce voix. Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne vient pas pour se disputer, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine sombre qui se dessinait simultanément sur les visages des deux Serpentards._

_- Oui, nous sommes moins enclins à vous jeter la pierre qu'Eli, continua Blaise avec un petit sourire encourageant. On veut juste savoir pourquoi vous faîtes ça, c'est tout !_

_- Vas-y, explique leur, dit Jenny en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Ça te donne une occasion de t'entraîner avant Elisabeth._

_Harry roula les yeux et entreprit d'expliquer pourquoi ils faisaient ça._

_- Et pour l'instant on a appris plein de sorts défensifs qui peuvent être vraiment très utile, conclut-il d'une voix forte. Etant donné toutes les rencontres que j'ai déjà eu dans le passé, ce n'est pas du luxe que d'apprendre de telles choses ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout dangereux._

_Les trois Serpentards en face de lui se consultèrent du regard. Ce que leur disait Harry ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient dit à Elisabeth quelques instants plus tôt._

_- Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ? demanda Daphné._

_Harry haussa les épaules devant cette question avant de répondre._

_- Au début je voulais faire ça tout seul, je savais très bien qu'Eli et Nev seraient contre, et je ne vous connaissez pas encore assez pour vous en parler. Et puis un jour Jenny m'a surprise et elle m'a rejoint. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas déclencher de conflits, c'est tout._

_- Quel sorts vous avez appris jusque là ? demanda un Blaise curieux._

_Harry lui fit alors une liste exhaustive de ce sur quoi ils s'étaient entraînés._

_- Oui, j'en connais quelque uns, commenta Blaise. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, ça va, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors quand est-ce que nous aussi on les apprend ?_

_- Sérieusement ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Lui qui s'attendait à plus de résistances._

_- Bien sur, tu n'es pas le seul qui désire apprendre des sorts défensifs ou d'attaque et qui désire devenir plus puissant, répondit Blaise. Je pense que ce serait bien si on pouvait tous en bénéficier ! Et puis si on est tous ensemble là-dedans ce sera bien moins dangereux et risqué, et les deux jeunes filles à côté de lui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement._

_- Très bien, répondit Harry. Et ça ne vaut que pour vous trois ? demanda-t-il avec plus d'hésitations, mais personne ne fut dupe : ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était comment avait réagi les autres, et surtout dans quel état était Elisabeth en ce moment._

_- Eh bien pour l'instant oui, répondit Tracey. Enfin, je pense que Luna sera avec nous, apparemment elle savait que vous vous exerciez à ce genre de magie, j'ignore comment, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Draco est bouleversé j'ai l'impression, mais c'est probablement à cause de ce qui s'est passé cet été. Lucas ne sait pas trop quoi penser et je suppose que si tu vas lui expliquer, dit-elle en direction de Jenny, tu n'auras pas trop de mal à le convaincre. Mais c'est Elisabeth et Neville qui sont le plus en colère, enfin Eli plus que Nev, mais ça ne doit pas te surprendre je pense. Mais si tu vas leur parler tout devrait s'arranger entre vous._

_Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réactions, mais cela était néanmoins douloureux. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis pour une question aussi futile._

Néanmoins, quand il voulut aller les voir au repas ce soir là, tout du moins Neville, il eut la surprise de constater qu'aucun des deux n'étaient présent dans la Grande Salle. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte il avait alors vu que tous les deux se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Et puis le lendemain, il l'avait traqué dés son réveil sur la carte des Maraudeurs. En constatant qu'elle sortait de sa tour pour se rendre à la Grande Salle il avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'à elle, avec la ferme intention de lui présenter ses excuses et des explications en bonne et due forme.

Mais quand il était arrivé face à elle, dans un couloir désert, et qu'ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils étaient restés plantés là comme deux statues de pierre, aucun n'osant détourner le regard, mais aucun ne prononçant le moindre mot.

Le regard d'Elisabeth était dur et ses lèvres n'esquissaient pas le moindre sourire. Elle avait l'air furieuse, tendue et fatiguée, des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux.

Elle finit par baisser le regard et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry planté là. Celui-ci se maudit de ne pas avoir été capable de lui parler. Mais une fois devant elle, il avait réalisé qu'il ne supporterait pas de la décevoir, ou même simplement de se disputer avec elle. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas courir le risque de la perdre.

Il avait alors essayé d'aller voir Neville, mais celui-ci l'évitait également, et quand Harry l'avait coincé en bas de la tour Gryffondor où il avait attendu pendant plus d'une heure, Neville l'avait esquivé en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant, et Harry avait décidé de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler. Il connaissait Neville et savait que ça ne servirait à rien de chercher à le bousculer.

Jenny elle avait eu beaucoup plus de facilités à convaincre Draco et Lucas qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

Quand ils étaient sortis de la salle sur demande, elle avait aussitôt été à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qui selon la carte se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Luna. Elle s'était donc rendue dans cette direction et les avait trouvés sur les gradins en train de discuter tranquillement, alors que l'équipe de Serdaigle s'entraînait.

- Luna, est-ce que je peux parler à Lucas quelques minutes si ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. La Serdaigle se retourna alors vers elle avec un sourire complice.

- Bien sur, acquiesça-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse, ne regardant même pas Jenny, mais celle-ci la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que Luna se faisait réellement du souci pour elle. C'était juste sa façon d'être, et plus le temps passait, plus Jenny s'attachait à Luna. Celle-ci était drôle et intelligente à sa propre manière, mais surtout, elle était la seule avec Harry à ne pas traiter la Serpentarde de seconde année comme une poupée de porcelaine pour ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente.

Luna quitta le terrain après que Jenny lui ait assuré qu'elle allait bien et cette dernière se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Jenny le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était troublé par ces révélations. Troublé parce qu'il ne savait pas quel avis avoir la question, et cela était en grande partie du à son manque de culture sorcière. Elle savait très bien que même s'il n'en parlait jamais, cette carence le touchait fortement, bien plus qu'elle ne touchait Tracey ou d'autre nés-de-moldus. Mais Lucas était comme ça, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, d'être moins bon que les autres dans un domaine. Il ne lui en parlait pas, mais quelques allusions par-ci par-là avaient permis à Jenny de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligente que lui, mais elle n'en était pas moins perspicace.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Très bien, répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton sec. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien je voulais voir si tu m'en voulais de ce que tu as appris tout à l'heure, et si oui pourquoi, et pour pouvoir me justifier et m'expliquer, mais visiblement je vois que tu es en colère contre moi, répondit-elle de sa petite voix douce, mais ferme. Et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse la tête pendant 110 ans, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il alors brusquement, se retournant vers elle, et Jenny put constater qu'il avait l'air à la fois en colère, mais également blessé.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute sur ce sujet, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais et Harry m'a recommandé de ne rien dire à personne, alors j'ai suivi ses conseils.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, insista-t-il, détournant le regard. Confusément, Jenny sentit que la mention du nom d'Harry l'avait ennuyé. Tu aurais du me le dire, répéta-t-il, après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière…

- Arrêtes avec ça, l'interrompit Jenny, et le Gryffondor tourna un regard étonné vers elle. Je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien, et je t'en remercie, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme un bébé pour cela. Ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière, c'était horrible ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, et ça me poursuivra encore pendant des années, mais justement, apprendre tous ces sorts, ça me permet de retrouver une forme de contrôle. Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais également que plus jamais je ne veux me retrouver dans cet état de détresse et de faiblesse. Plus jamais je ne veux me faire contrôler de la sorte, et si quelqu'un m'attaque à nouveau moi ou quelqu'un que j'aime, je veux avoir les moyens de me défendre, je veux être capable, je veux être prête !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, et elle sentit son meilleur ami petit à petit se détendre face à elle.

- Tu n'en parles jamais, finit-il par murmurer. Tu ne parles jamais de ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière. Ou du moins pas à moi.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça je suppose, chuchota-t-elle, continuant à le fixer dans les yeux. Face à ces yeux noisette elle se sentait désarmé, presque faible. Elle savait qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir, incapable de faire semblant ou de prétendre que tout allait bien.

- Tu ne m'embêterais pas, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé. J'étais là si tu te souviens, je sais ce qui s'est passé, et si tu as besoin d'aide, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là pour toi, ajouta-t-il en bredouillant. Merlin savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de dire de telles choses. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je serai toujours là pour toi Jenny, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et je promets qu'à l'avenir je te parlerai de ce genre de choses.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, plaisanta-t-il. Mais pour en revenir au sujet de départ, est-ce que c'est dangereux ce que vous faîtes ? Elisabeth et Draco avaient vraiment l'air en colère contre Harry. Ils ont dit que c'était néfaste, et mauvais, dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Et quand je sais ce que Draco a…

- Non absolument pas, l'interrompit de nouveau sa meilleure amie. Oui ça a une mauvaise réputation dans le monde sorcier, tout comme la maison Serpentard d'ailleurs, mais tant qu'on fait attention aux sorts que l'on apprend, il n'y a pas de risques. C'est juste pour apprendre des sortilèges pour se défendre lors d'un duel, lors d'une attaque. C'est pour être plus forte que je fais cela, rien de plus, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention dans la tête, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils savourèrent un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était rassurant de voir qu'ils parvenaient toujours à surmonter leurs divergences, à s'expliquer et se comprendre malgré tout.

Dans la soirée, Jenny avait du s'attaquer au cas un peu plus compliqué de Draco Malfoy.

Le blondinet était bouleversé car cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait subi l'été dernier avec son père. Dans sa tête désormais la magie noire était associée au mal, à la souffrance, et savoir qu'Harry et Jenny s'étaient plongés là-dedans le dérangeait et lui faisait peur.

- Coucou Draco, commença Jenny en voyant son ami dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de son cousin Théodore Nott. Celui-ci leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, et Draco, devant l'immense sourire et les grands yeux de la Serpentarde ne put résister bien longtemps. Cette gamine avait le don d'amadouer n'importe qui, et cela était agaçant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jen ? demanda-t-il avec une moue faussement agacé.

- Rien de spécial, je viens juste voir comment tu vas, dit-elle d'une voix innocente. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

Draco se contenta de la regarder avec un grand scepticisme. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là.

- Jen, qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il avec insistance.

La deuxième année jeta alors un regard hésitant à son cousin qui sembla comprendre le message.

- Je vais aller lire dans mon dortoir, déclara-t-il.

Jenny et Draco regardèrent Théodore s'en aller. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le visage de la jeune fille devint bien plus sérieux.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine, et Draco songea alors que Jenny n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle avait l'art et la manière de manipuler les gens autour d'elle, elle savait toujours quelle approche adopter, sous quel angle attaquer. C'était valable aussi bien avec ses amis qu'avec les professeurs. Elle avait même réussi à se faire aimer de Rogue et de Black en même temps, ce qui n'était le cas pour aucun autre élève dans tout Poudlard.

- Non je ne t'en veux pas, admit-il. Mais je suis inquiet. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que tu es en train de faire, à quel point c'est dangereux.

Jenny poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça Dray, dit-elle en utilisant son surnom qu'elle seule lui donnait. Je sais que ton expérience de cet été t'as rendu hostile envers cette branche de la magie, mais Harry et moi ne l'apprenons pas pour faire le mal comme ton père. C'est uniquement pour apprendre à se défendre, ou pour savoir se battre lors d'un duel, c'est tout, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit sans risques, répondit Draco d'une voix plus hésitante.

- Tu sais Dray tu aurais tout avantage à t'entraîner avec nous, proposa alors Jenny. Je veux dire, si ton père voit que tu t'es amélioré à ce niveau, peut-être qu'il te laisserait tranquille.

Jenny sut qu'elle avait marqué un point quand elle vit les yeux gris du Serpentard arborer une lueur intéressée.

- Tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, affirma-t-elle. Tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups : tu apprendrais à te défendre comme lors de nos entraînements, mais en même temps ton père serait heureux et penserait que tu suis ses traces, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Tu as tout à y gagner !

- Peut-être. J'y réfléchirai, promit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu sais que tu es incroyable, ajouta-t-il avec une mine amusée sur le visage.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien juste avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais déterminée à t'en vouloir à toi et Harry pour être aussi stupides et inconscients. Mais il te suffit de quelques sourires, de ta petite voix douce et tes grands yeux et tu arrives à me faire changer d'avis sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. On a du mal à penser que tu n'as que douze ans, conclut-il.

- Oui je sais je suis très douée, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Oui, dit Draco en éclatant de rire. Et également tout aussi modeste qu'Elisabeth !

- En parlant d'Eli, tu sais si elle est vraiment en colère ? demanda Jenny avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle nous a surpris dans la salle sur demande.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop de souci à te faire, répondit Draco. Elle est surtout en colère contre Harry. Je pense que d'une part elle lui en veut de lui avoir caché ce genre de choses, et elle se fait également beaucoup de souci pour lui. Elle n'a pas envie de voir que les accusations de leurs familles sont fondées au bout du compte.

- Elle n'a pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là, affirma Jenny. J'ai dit à Harry d'aller lui parler, et je suis sûre que les choses s'arrangeront.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

- Potter veuillez rester à la fin du cours je vous prie, déclara d'une voix tranchante Sirius Black alors que les élèves, et surtout les Serpentards se dépêchaient de sortir de la classe de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que c'était bien lui qui était sommé de la sorte, mais il était impossible que Black s'adresse à la sorte à Ryan qui justement en ce moment regardait son oncle préféré avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Oui, c'est bien à vous que je parle, s'impatienta le Maraudeur, et avec réticence le Serpentard resta au fond de la classe pendant que tous les autres s'en allaient peu à peu.

Une fois que la salle de classe fut vide, Harry se rapprocha du bureau de son parrain avec une légère appréhension. Etant donné la mine sévère de Sirius Black, il se doutait bien que Sirius ne l'avait pas prié de rester pour l'inviter à boire du thé et manger des petits gâteaux.

- Très bien Potter, j'ai vu ces derniers jours que ma fille avait l'air de t'en vouloir. Visiblement tu lui as fait quelque chose et j'aimerai savoir ce que c'est, déclara-t-il tout de go.

- Comment vous avez pu remarquer qu'elle m'en veut, elle n'a pas l'autorisation de me parler, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, répondit Sirius d'un ton menaçant. Je sais très bien qu'Elisabeth ne m'obéit pas même si elle fait semblant ! J'ai tout essayé avec elle mais rien ne marche, elle persiste à te défendre et te trouver des qualités, mais toi et moi savons très bien de quoi il en retourne ! Tu manipules ma fille et tu ne lui causeras que des problèmes, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Alors je te le répète, qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Ce qu'il y a entre moi et Elisabeth ça ne vous regarde pas du tout, répondit d'une voix glaciale Harry, qui était furieux de cette intervention qui ne faisait que cruellement lui rappeler qu'Elisabeth lui en voulait toujours. Au lieu de chercher à savoir ce que j'ai soi-disant fait, vous feriez mieux de chercher vous à vous rapprocher de votre fille qui aux dernières nouvelles vous déteste et ne veut plus vous adresser la parole.

- Espèce de petite vermine, siffla Sirius, qui était devenu très pâle. J'ignore ce que tu as fait à ma fille, mais je le découvrirai, et je te le ferai payer. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être mon fils car je…

- Si j'étais ton fils, s'énerva Harry, si j'étais ton fils alors ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas le jumeau de Ryan et alors je serais probablement bien mieux traité par vous tous que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Vous avez passé toute mon enfance à m'ignorer, à ne même pas reconnaître mon existence ! Personne ne savait que le célèbre Ryan Potter avait un frère avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard ! Vous n'avez jamais fait attention à moi, et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, non pas parce que je suis un futur Voldemort, mais simplement parce que je suis rusé, ambitieux et que à l'instar de certains anciens Gryffondors j'ai un certain mépris pour les règles ! Je suis le meilleur élève de ma classe, je n'ai eu que très peu de retenues durant mes trois années ici et même le professeur McGonagall est satisfaite de mon comportement en règle générale !

La vérité c'est que vous êtes tous remplis de préjugés idiots, alors que toi plus que quiconque tu devrais savoir que les apparences ne sont pas tout dans la vie ! Vous êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez, et c'est dommage pour vous, car quand vous réaliserez vos erreurs, vous serez les premiers à le regretter ! Je ne suis pas un futur mangemort, et je n'ai aucune intention d'en devenir un. Mais un jour je serai un sorcier très puissant, un jour je serai quelqu'un de respecté et d'influent dans la communauté sorcière, et ce jour là, vous vous rendrez compte du mal que vous m'avez fait, mais il sera bien trop tard.

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry brillaient de rage, et Sirius se sentit décontenancé. Tout ce petit discours semblait faire sonner un cri d'alarme dans sa tête, mais tout était bien trop confus : d'un côté il avait envie d'écouter ce gamin qui était le portrait craché de son meilleur ami, mais d'un autre il avait cette voix qui hurlait dans sa tête que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais, et que ce gamin jaloux et cruel était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait dans la vie.

- Va-t-en, finit par dire le professeur. Va-t-en mais fais attention je garde un œil sur toi. Au moindre faux pas je te fais exclure de cette école en plus de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch, le menaça-t-il.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant made in Malfloy avant de sortir de la salle de classe d'un pas lent mais assuré.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu de sa vue, Sirius resta un long moment à son bureau, songeur. La vérité, c'était que depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, sa vision des choses semblait se bousculer de plus en plus. D'un côté il y avait Ryan qui était gentil, mais qui ressemblait un peu trop à son père à son âge, en plus fort : la même arrogance presque méprisante, le même goût pour les farces etc.

Harry d'un autre côté était plus calme, plus réfléchi, et malgré les mauvaises notes que Sirius lui mettait il était le premier partout et les professeurs s'accordaient tous pour dire qu'il était extrêmement doué, encore plus que Lily à son âge. Et probablement que s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard mais dans n'importe quelle autre maison, Sirius et les autres se seraient très bien entendus avec lui.

Sauf si ces accusations étaient véridiques : avaient-ils passés toute son enfance à l'oublier au profit de Ryan ? Sirius se posait des questions. C'est vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le Survivant, mais ça paraissait normal, nécessaire même. Ryan était un enfant spécial dont il fallait s'occuper. C'était le survivant, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à cinq longues années de guerre. Il était un miracle, un prodige de la nature.

Mais de là à oublier Harry…bien sûr peut-être qu'ils lui avaient porté moins d'attention, mais il avait toujours été un peu trop calme, et surtout tellement différent de Ryan. Quelque part c'était si facile de l'oublier.

Sirius se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées dérangeantes. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, penser que peut-être Harry n'était pas si terrible que ça ? Une discussion avec le directeur s'imposait. Lui saurait de quoi il en retournait réellement, lui saurait guider Sirius.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Deux jours plus tard, une jeune Serdaigle de seconde année se décida à intervenir. Ce n'était habituellement pas dans son tempérament, mais elle voyait bien que la situation piétinait sur place, et cela ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

Elisabeth et Neville se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, plongés dans de gros livres. La jeune Black avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et l'air extrêmement de mauvaise humeur.

- Salut, murmura Luna de sa petite voix musicale à l'intention des deux troisièmes années qui en la voyant lui adressèrent un mince sourire.

- Viens Luna, installe-toi, l'invita Neville en faisant de la place à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas encore deviné ce que nous faisions, toi qui semble tout savoir, aboya Elisabeth qui était plus que de mauvaise humeur.

Luna se contenta de la regarder sans sourciller et avec un soupir d'exaspération Elisabeth retourna dans son livre.

- Euh, de simples recherches pour un devoir, bredouilla le Gryffondor tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à sa meilleure amie qui eut l'air plus énervé que jamais. Visiblement le manque de sommeil et le manque d'Harry semblait peser sur la jeune Serdaigle et la rendait imbuvable.

- Oh, très bien, répondit Luna. Et alors quand est-ce que vous allez reparler à Harry ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix innocente. Apparemment elle avait pris des cours auprès de Jenny.

La question prit au dépourvu les deux troisièmes années.

- Ecoute Luna je…commença Neville mais la Serdaigle l'interrompit très vite.

- Je dis ça parce que cette situation est pénible pour tout le monde, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Je sais que tu lui en veut beaucoup, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Elisabeth, mais tu devrais au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, c'est ton meilleur ami après tout.

- Eh bien pour ça il faudrait au moins qu'il veuille me parler, s'énerva Elisabeth. Il n'a même pas essayé, cette saleté de strangulot idiot !

- Oh, il a essayé, répondit Luna d'un ton surpris, mais il en a été empêché par Céros ! (1)

Tous les deux la regardèrent fixement, essayant de déchiffrer le sens caché de cette nouvelle énigme, mais ils n'y parvinrent guère.

- Euh d'accord, reprit une Elisabeth perplexe. Donc tu dis qu'Harry voulait me parler, mais qu'il n'a pas osé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, si on veut, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules. Donc comme il n'y arrive pas c'est toi qui dois aller le voir, conclut-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Et surtout ne tardes pas trop, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Et sans même attendre leurs réponses elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

- C'est moi où Luna devient de plus en plus cohérente et lucide, marmonna Neville.

- Elle n'a jamais été aussi tête-en-l'air et loufoque qu'elle ne le laisse à penser, répondit Elisabeth perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y croit réellement à toutes ces créatures, mais ça la rassure quelque part. En revanche ce qui m'intrigue c'est cette manie qu'elle a de tout savoir, comme par exemple quel était l'animal d'Harry ou même le simple fait qu'on tente de devenir animagus ! C'est très étrange.

- Oui, mais ce qui est moins étrange c'est que tu essaie de détourner la conversation pour ne pas avoir à parler d'Harry, répondit Neville, et Elisabeth se renfrognât aussitôt. Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Elisabeth poussa un long soupir.

- Je crois que je vais aller le voir, finit-elle par dire. Luna a raison, cette situation ne peut pas durer. On est les seuls à encore lui en vouloir, et ce crétin n'a pas l'air décidé à venir s'expliquer, alors je vais devoir aller lui tirer les oreilles.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Elisabeth consulta sa carte des Maraudeurs pour voir où se trouvait son meilleur ami en ce moment. On était peu après le dîner, et elle ne l'avais pas aperçu dans la Grande Salle durant le repas, mais de sa part ce n'était pas étonnant. Harry avait en effet l'habitude de sauter des repas quand il était trop pris dans une activité diverse.

La carte lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Jenny et Lucas. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y faire, ils étaient les seuls présents sur le terrain.

Elle se dirigea vers le terrain et regretta de ne pas avoir prévu son écharpe et ses gants, le temps était froid et venteux au dehors.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain, elle vit son meilleur ami voler sur son nimbus 2000 que lui avait offert Remus. Derrière lui se trouvait Lucas sur un des balais de l'école. Les deux garçons avaient l'air de follement s'amuser et même si elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer leurs paroles, Elisabeth les entendait s'exclamer et rire de bon cœur. Jenny quand à elle se trouvait sur les gradins en train de lire ce qui semblait être un livre moldu. Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle.

- Coucou Jen, dit-elle d'une voix douce, et la Serpentarde tourna une tête surprise vers elle.

- Salut Eli, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherchais Harry, répondit-elle simplement, et Jenny hocha la tête, satisfaite. Enfin Elisabeth se décidait à faire quelque chose, ça avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu.

Jenny poussa son sac et Elisabeth s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors dans le froid ? s'enquit-elle.

- Les garçons voulaient faire du balai ce soir, et Lucas a insisté pour que je vienne jouer les pom-pom girls, un truc moldu ajouta-t-elle devant l'air perplexe de la Serdaigle. Alors je les regarde voler tout en continuant mon roman.

Elisabeth hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient toujours pas parlées depuis l'incident dans la salle sur demande, et elles ne savaient pas vraiment comment se rabibocher.

- J'ai dit à Harry de venir te voir, depuis ce jour-là, finit par dire Jenny en fixant les deux silhouettes sur leurs balais voler dans le ciel gris. J'ai insisté, et je crois qu'il a essayé, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de t'aborder franchement.

- Tu as eu moins de mal à convaincre Lucas, apparemment, commenta Elisabeth d'un ton neutre. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard complice.

- Il faut dire que je l'ai bien dressé, répondit tout aussi sérieusement Jenny. Il est incapable de me résister !

- Fais attention je pensais la même chose avec Harry, l'avertit Elisabeth, mais il arrive un moment où ces petites bêtes veulent voler de leurs propres ailes et où ils te défient, sans se rendre compte qu'ils ont tort d'agir de la sorte. Bien sur, ils finissent toujours par revenir, mais bon…

Les deux amies éclatèrent doucement de rire et échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles se ressemblaient bien plus qu'on aurait pu le penser : toutes les deux fortes et déterminées, un peu trop têtues et le même sens de l'humour sarcastique. Pas étonnant qu'elles soient toutes les deux aussi proches d'Harry.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de voler pendant une dizaine de minutes, apparemment inconscients de la nouvelle venue. Mais soudain Lucas s'arrêta de voler et montra du doigt Elisabeth qu'il venait de remarquer à Harry qui hocha alors la tête et tous les deux entreprirent d'atterrir.

- Alors comment tu m'as trouvé sur un balai ? demanda Lucas d'un ton faussement pompeux à Jenny qui referma son livre et le rangea dans son sac.

- Bof, ya mieux, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde tout en lui tirant la langue et tous les deux commencèrent à gentiment se chamailler. Harry lui restait en retrait, n'osant s'approcher de sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait tant.

- Bon aller, nous on va aller faire un tour dans le château avant le couvre-feu, décréta Jenny, jetant un regard complice à son meilleur ami qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. On vous laisse vous réconcilier les enfants, Eli, ne décapite pas Harry on peut encore en avoir besoin !

Et sur ce, les deux deuxièmes années s'éloignèrent d'Harry et Elisabeth en riant.

Harry les regarda partir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais redevient sérieux quand il croisa le regard de la jeune Serdaigle.

- Alors ? finit-il par demander.

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle tout en frissonnant. Il faisait vraiment froid à cette heure du soir.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait froid et se rapprocha d'elle. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui jeta un sort de réchauffement.

- Merci, dit-elle. Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, indiqua-t-elle et Harry obtempéra.

- Il faut qu'on arrange la situation entre nous deux Harry, commença-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça.

- Entièrement d'accord, murmura-t-il.

- Très bien, alors je suis prête à t'écouter. Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé auparavant.

Et Harry commença alors son récit. Au cours des journées précédentes il avait à maintes reprises tenté d'imaginer quel discours il lui tiendrait, quelles explications il lui débiterait, mais la réalité était tout autre. En face d'elle il était incapable de mentir ou de faux-semblants. Il se surprit à lui dire l'entière vérité. Il voulait devenir très puissant, bien plus puissant que n'importe qui. Il voulait être capable de se défendre, mais également d'attaquer ses opposants, et ça ne semblait pas du luxe vu ses deux dernières rencontres avec Voldemort avant son treizième anniversaire.

Il lui expliqua que tout avait débuté quand il avait trouvé des livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque des Black et qu'il avait été fasciné par le sujet. Qu'il avait commencé par faire de longues recherches sur le sujet avant de se lancer. Que Jenny l'avait rejoint en cours de route, presque par accident. Qu'il sentait bien que de telles pratiques l'aidait à augmenter son potentiel magique, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ait réussi le sortilège du patronus du deuxième coup ?

Il savait que ça pouvait être dangereux, il était conscient des risques, mais il y avait une part de lui qui était fasciné et inexorablement attirée par la magie noire, et il ne pouvait la nier. Même s'il savait qu'à long terme son envie de vengeance et sa haine envers Ryan pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, il faisait attention et tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Elisabeth l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. A présent, elle le comprenait mieux et ses craintes diminuaient. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il cesse tout apprentissage de la magie noire.

Quand il eut fini son récit, il leva des yeux presque implorant vers elle et toute colère disparut de la Serdaigle. Ce n'était certainement pas un futur mage noir qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, mais plutôt un jeune garçon encore innocent, et qui tentait juste de faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir et faire ses preuves.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle. J'étais juste inquiète, et je suppose un peu en colère que tu ne m'en ai pas parlée. Mais tu sais que je déteste la magie noire, les familles de mes parents en étaient de grands adeptes, et des deux côtés le résultat n'était pas fameux. Je n'aime pas ça, et je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses déborder par tes émotions et que la magie noire finisse par prendre le dessus sur toi. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de continuer, mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire très attention à ce que tu fais. Et je veux également que tu en parles à oncle Remus !

- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Je suis d'accord, et je te promets de faire très attention. Et je m'engage à te le dire dés que je sens que les choses échappent à mon contrôle, ajouta-t-il. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles.

- Eh bien à l'avenir tu éviteras. Même si tu as peur que je ne me fâche, ce n'est pas une raison Harry. On ne doit rien se cacher. C'est normal que nous ne soyons pas d'accord sur tout, mais on doit s'accepter tel qu'on est.

- Ce genre de discours ne te ressemble guère ! s'étonna Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Ca ne vient pas de moi mais de Blaise, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Au début je n'y adhérais pas du tout, mais j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours, et je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais être assez intransigeante à certains moments, et ça me fait ressembler à mon père. Et je n'ai pas envie de finir comme lui alors…

- J'en suis heureux, sourit-il. Et je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours, à voir que tu ne me parlais ou souriais plus, c'était pire que quand tu étais dans le coma l'année dernière.

Elisabeth hocha délicatement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles à vivre pour elle aussi. Plus le temps passait et plus ses convictions les plus intimes étaient bousculées.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se couper aussi durement de ses parents, et pourtant aujourd'hui elle les appelait par leurs prénoms. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour approuver le fait qu'Harry s'essaie à la magie noire et pourtant, même si elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'activités, elle le supportait et restait à ses côtés.

Elle se surprenait à partir dans une direction qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée, et pourtant aucun autre choix ne semblait possible.

Ça devait être ça, grandir.

(1) : Céros est tout simplement un mélange d'Eros et Cupidon, noms grecs et romains pour le dieu de l'amour.

Note de l'auteur :

Je sais que ce chapitre a été long à venir, mais je vous avais prévenu que j'étais en examen (d'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse mes rattrapages se sont très bien passés), et ma bêta a également un boulot à plein temps, croyez-moi, on fait ce qu'on peut pour vous livrer des chapitres corrects aussi vite que possible. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 27 sera posté mercredi soir et le chapitre 28 ce week-end c'est promis. L'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que étant en vacances, je suis à un rythme d'écriture de trois chapitres par semaine et que d'ailleurs les chapitres 29 et 30 sont déja rédigés et seront envoyés demain à ma bêta.

Je sais que la forme animagus d'Harry peut être troublante, contrairement aux deux autres absolument personne n'avait trouvé. J'en mettrais plus sur mon LJ ainsi qu'une photo si je peux. Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas cet animal avant de chercher sur le net un animal rare qui pourrait lui correspondre. Je pense avoir fait original pour le coup !

Et sinon un grand merci comme d'habitude à ma bêta qui fait un excellent boulot dans ses corrections et dont les remarques me sont toujours très utiles, et également aux 97 merveilleuses personnes qui m'ont laissés une review pour le dernier chapitre ! Waow j'en reviens toujours pas, c'est trop géniale !

Les réponses à ces reviews sur mon LJ, d'ici mercredi bisous à tous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Petite note perso : merci à Blanche Neige pour son gentil mp pour mes rattrapages, ça m'a fait trés plaisir, désolée de pas y avoir répondu plus tôt d'ailleurs ! Bisous à toi et à bientôt.


	28. a revenge to take

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC...

**Chapitre 27 : a revenge to take.**

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda innocemment Daphné, passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Neville qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Neville et Elisabeth se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, comme à leur habitude. Les trouver dans l'antre de Mme Pince était de plus en plus fréquent, et Daphné commençait à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y fabriquer. Même si Elisabeth était une élève consciencieuse, c'était loin d'être le cas du Gryffondor qui en temps normal faisait ses devoirs plus ou moins à la dernière minute.

- Oh rien, juste des recherches pour un devoir, marmonna Neville, fermant brusquement le livre qu'il était alors en train de lire. Inutile de préciser que cela ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de la jeune Serpentarde.

- Allez, dîtes-moi, insista-t-elle. Je vois bien que vous cachez quelque chose, je ne suis pas née d'hier ! Depuis le début de l'année vous passez plein de temps ici, à lire toutes sortes de livres ! Je peux peut-être vous aider qui sait ?

- Dis-lui Nev, répondit Elisabeth en haussant les épaules. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était top secret !

Neville repoussa le livre qui se trouvait devant lui et indiqua à la jeune blonde de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Eh bien en fait on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on cherche, commença-t-il à expliquer. Mais tu te souviens du journal dans lequel Jenny écrivait l'année dernière et qui permettait à Voldemort version jeune de la posséder ?

Daphné hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le Gryffondor continua son histoire.

- Eli en début d'année m'a confié qu'elle était curieuse à propos de ce journal, car elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un objet qui avait ce genre de pouvoirs, même dans le monde sorcier. On chercher donc à trouver ce que c'est, sans vraiment savoir où chercher, sans vraiment n'avoir aucune piste.

- Tout ce qu'on sait, reprit la Serdaigle, c'est que cet objet doit relever de la magie noire, ça me paraît évident. On regarde donc de ce côté-là depuis plusieurs mois, mais jusque là aucun résultat.

- Et il n'y a que vous deux qui cherchiez ?

- Oui, répondit Neville. On pense qu'Harry en a déjà assez sur les épaules en ce moment, et c'est juste une idée folle qu'on a, alors inutile d'alerter tout le monde. Tu trouves que c'est idiot ce qu'on fait ?

- Non absolument pas ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens que Lucas était venu me voir l'année dernière le jour du festin de fin d'année, enfin moi et Blaise, pour nous demander qu'est ce que c'était que ce journal. Bien entendu aucun de nous deux n'avons pu lui répondre, mais je m'étais alors posé la question à cette époque, mais j'avais vite laissé tomber. Après tout ça venait de Voldemort, qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses, posséder quelqu'un par le biais d'un journal, cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié.

- Oui, mais c'est bien là que la baguette coince, l'interrompit Elisabeth avec passion. Nulle part on ne trouve des références à des objets qui permettraient à une personne disparue depuis plus de 10 ans de posséder une personne ! Pour posséder une personne, il faut un enchantement, un sort, mais pas un simple objet.

- Mais ce n'est pas exactement Voldemort qui possédait Jenny, fit remarquer Daphné. C'est sa version jeune, Tom Jedusor, une version de 16 ans, une version très éloignée du Voldemort qui a disparu en 1981 ou même de celle qu'a affronté Harry en 1991. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lors de l'affrontement dans la chambre des secrets en juin dernier, Tom Jedusor a failli revenir à la vie, mais sous son apparence jeune ! Quelque part, c'est comme si ce journal contenait un bout de l'âme de Voldemort quand il avait 16 ans.

- Mais aucun objet ne peut contenir l'âme d'une personne, ou même un bout de son âme, c'est contre-nature, et je suis presque sûre que c'est impossible ! répliqua Elisabeth.

- C'est peut-être impossible, mais souviens-toi que oncle Remus nous a expliqué que Voldemort avait été bien plus loin dans la magie que n'importe quel sorcier. Il a exploré la magie noire comme personne, il a peut-être trouvé un moyen ! Je pense qu'on a cherché sous un mauvais angle. Cela fait des mois qu'on essaie de trouver comment il a pu la posséder à travers un objet, mais la remarque de Daphné mérite peut-être qu'on regarde de ce côté-là !

- Je peux vous aider, proposa alors la Serpentarde. Mon père a une grande bibliothèque, et peut-être que je pourrais y trouver des livres qui nous indiqueraient la réponse. Je peux toujours lui demander de m'envoyer quelques livres par hibou !

- D'accord, mais ne parle pas trop à ton père du sujet de nos recherches, lui recommanda Neville. Il pourrait se demander pourquoi.

- Pas de souci, je lui dirai juste que c'est pour ma propre culture, et il n'y réfléchira même pas, répondit Daphné avec un geste de la main insouciant. Je vais aller lui écrire une lettre.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Neville poussa un petit soupir satisfait.

- Eh bien peut-être qu'on va finir par avancer, déclara-t-il, mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais l'impression de piétiner dernièrement.

- Idem, répondit sa meilleure amie. Et Merlin sait qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour moi que de me heurter à un mystère que je ne puisse résoudre.

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire. En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose qui caractérisait Elisabeth Evana Black, c'était sa curiosité et sa détermination. Déjà quand elle était petite, elle ne cessait de poser des questions à ses parents pour comprendre comment marchaient les choses, et comment on faisait de la magie. Bien des fois elle avait failli rendre fou son père qui s'impatientait vite de ce genre de questions. Mais c'était Elisabeth, elle était comme ça et on ne pouvait rien y changer.

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'était cet objet, et qu'est ce qu'avait bien pu faire Lord Voldemort pour réussir à posséder son amie de la sorte, et Neville savait pertinemment qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé. Plus obstiné qu'Elisabeth Black, c'était difficile à trouver.

- Et alors comment vont les choses avec ton père ? osa-t-il demander, alors que sa meilleure amie rangeait les livres et ses affaires.

- Bof, répondit-elle. Je ne lui parle toujours pas et je suis toujours censée ne plus parler à Harry. Il a essayé de me parler une fois dans un couloir mais je me suis enfuie. C'était quand j'en voulais à Harry, je pense qu'il a du le remarquer et essayer d'en profiter, mais je ne me suis pas laissé avoir. Ma mère m'a aussi envoyé des lettres, mais je ne les ai pas lus.

- Ton père a essayé de me parler également, répondit-il en se levant et en allant ranger les livres sur les étagères où ils les avaient pris. Il m'a prit à part à un cours il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a dit que si jamais j'avais des problèmes, ou que j'avais besoin d'aide, je ne devais pas hésiter à aller le voir. Mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment donné suite.

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris, répondit-elle. Ils ne voient pas qu'ils ont beau essayer de me punir, ou de m'empêcher de voir Harry, ils ne peuvent rien faire, et au contraire, ils ne font qu'empirer la situation. S'ils étaient plus rationnels, s'ils essayaient de me parler tranquillement, sans menaces ou cris, si au moins ils donnaient une chance à Harry ! Mais non ils restent butés sur leurs positions, et je n'arrive plus à les comprendre !

- Pareil ! renchérit Neville. Tu vois, je veux bien comprendre qu'au début c'était dur à accepter qu'il ait été réparti à Serpentard, avec le contexte de la première guerre, des Mangemorts qui venaient pour la plupart de cette maison, et puis pour ton père son histoire familiale ! Donc bien sur j'aurais compris si la pilule avait été dure à digérer pour tous. Mais ça fait trois ans ! Et Harry n'a rien à se reprocher. Il est le meilleur élève, il est poli, il fait partie de son équipe de Quidditch et est un des meilleurs joueurs de l'école ! Il a absolument tout pour lui !

- Mais le problème ne se situe pas là. Dés le début ils ne traitaient pas bien Harry. Ils passaient leurs temps à l'ignorer, à l'oublier et à considérer qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'ils y fassent attention. Souviens-toi de James qui ne voulais pas lui apprendre à voler, ou quand Lily tentait d'apprendre la magie à Ryan qui refusait, et quand Harry lui demandait elle refusait systématiquement ! Et à leur anniversaire, il avait toujours bien moins de cadeaux que son jumeau. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le monde sorcier ignorait l'existence d'Harry jusqu'à récemment.

- Mais imagine si nous et oncle Remus n'avions pas été là pour lui, tu peux imaginer ce que Harry serait devenu, seul, sans amis ni véritable famille ! Là les accusations actuelles de notre famille auraient pu être fondées, remarqua Neville sombrement.

- Je n'ose même pas y penser, répondit Elisabeth. Mais le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'en traitant Harry de la sorte, ils ne se rendent pas compte, que ce soit mes parents ou les tiens, qu'ils nous perdent également. Et je suis persuadée tu vois qu'un jour ils le regretteront amèrement.

- Mais ce sera bien trop tard, conclut Neville, ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir sombre, en direction de la Grande Salle. C'était en effet l'heure du dîner, et leurs amis les attendaient.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Bienvenue à tous pour le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, opposant les Serdaigles aux Serpentards, hurla la voix de Ronald Weasley dans un mégaphone amplifié par la magie. A ces mots, la foule hurla son enthousiasme.

On était à la veille des vacances de Pâques, il faisait, une fois n'est pas coutume, un temps magnifique au dehors. Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait aucune rafale de vent pouvant déconcentrer les joueurs.

Harry se préparait dans le vestiaire, nerveux. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de remporter le match, il fallait qu'ils l'emportent avec 210 points d'avance sur les aigles. Ayant en effet gagné leur dernier match contre les Poufsouffle avec une bonne avance, ils étaient deuxième juste derrière les Gryffondors. Et Harry ne voulait rien de plus au monde que de ravir la coupe à son cher frère. Si jamais les lions gagnaient Harry ne se remettrait pas de l'humiliation. Il était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, sans conteste aucun, et il allait leur prouver à tous. Pour la septième année d'affilée Serpentard remporterait la coupe de Quidditch.

Tous les joueurs étaient prêts et comme d'habitude ils eurent droit au discours de leur capitaine, qui leur promit milles tortures si jamais ils perdaient ce match ou le gagnait sans les points d'avance nécessaire. Pour la centième fois il répéta à Harry d'attendre que son équipe ait 70 points d'avance avant d'attraper le vif d'or.

Face à l'équipe adverse, Harry ne se faisait pas de souci. L'équipe était bonne, mais l'attrapeuse Cho Chang, une midinette qui avait beaucoup de succès avec les garçons apparemment, ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas car il la trouvait plus que quelconque, était assez bonne, mais en comparaison elle ne valait rien. Et Harry avait en plus un meilleur balai qu'elle.

Ils volèrent sur le terrain, et du haut de son balai, Harry vit tous ses amis agglutinés dans les gradins, tous portant des écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard, même Elisabeth qui osait défier son père et Luna qui ne supportaient même pas leurs propres maisons. A côté d'eux se trouvait également un Remus souriant qui avait enfin pu se libérer de son boulot pour assister à un match de son neveu préféré. Et comble de l'audace l'ancien Maraudeur arborait fièrement les couleurs vert et argent. Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Je vous préviens je veux un match fair-play, les menaça l'arbitre, Mme Bibine, et Harry ricana en entendant cela. On pouvait s'attendre à tout à un match où jouaient les Serpents, mais un match fair-play ne figurait pas dans leurs habitudes.

Et le match commença. Harry fit le tour du terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or, attendant avec hâte que son équipe marque les premiers points. Mais il n'avait pas à se faire de souci, Draco était un excellent poursuiveur, c'était lui qui à tous les matchs marquait le plus.

Et Harry poussa un cri de joie quand son ami marqua les premiers points du match au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Bien sûr, toute l'école hormis les Serpentards se lamenta, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de traitements, mais après tout, l'adversité rend plus fort.

Trente minutes plus tard, il ne manquait plus que 10 points aux serpents pour que leur attrapeur ne se décide à attraper le vif d'or qui n'était toujours pas apparu sur le terrain. Le score était de 80 à 20, et, une chose était sûre, les Serpentards étaient déchaînés aujourd'hui. De mémoire, jamais ils n'avaient joués aussi bien, et Harry était fier de son équipe et de sa maison. Ils allaient leur apprendre une bonne leçon.

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard Draco trompa le gardien adverse et ils avaient désormais les points d'avance qu'il fallait. Harry s'élança sur le terrain alors que le commentateur se lamentait. Tous retenaient leurs souffles, Harry réussirait-il à attraper le vif d'or et faire gagner sa maison ?

Serpentard marqua encore trente points, rassurant son avance. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient beau tenter feintes et manœuvres, Blaise ne laissait rien passer. Mais il fallait dire qu'à ce poste il excellait, cela faisait des années qu'il s'y entraînait.

Mais Harry avait beau scruter le terrain, en faire le tour encore et encore, le vif d'or n'était toujours pas là. Et la présence de Cho Chang qui ne cessait de le suivre tel un petit toutou l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Alors qu'il cherchait le vif d'or, Harry aperçut simultanément deux choses qui glacèrent le sang dans ses veines.

En bas, prés des gradins, une forme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'avançait lentement, flottant.

_Non, pas ça, pas encore, _songea-t-il avec ferveur. _Je ne vais pas encore perdre à cause de ces sales créatures il n'en est pas question. Pas deux fois._

De l'autre côté du terrain le vif d'or avait fait son apparition, mais Harry avait de la chance car l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, trop occupé à suivre Harry.

Celui-ci prit immédiatement une décision. Refusant de se laisser avoir encore une fois par un détraqueur, et constatant que la sale créature n'avait pas encore d'effet sur lui, il sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège du patronus. Un immense loup-garou argenté sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea à toute allure vers le détraqueur, alors que la foule et le reste des joueurs, minus Draco et Blaise qui étaient au courant de la forme de son patronus, poussaient des petits cris de stupéfaction.

Harry profita de cette ouverture pour se lancer à la poursuite du vif d'or. Autour de lui c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tous observaient la progression du patronus vers le détraqueur qui s'était immobilisé.

Harry n'avait plus conscience de son environnement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la petite balle dorée qui se rapprochait de lui. La victoire était proche, et son patronus avait du être drôlement efficace car il ne ressentait pas les habituels effets d'un détraqueur.

Il se rapprochait du vif d'or, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry sentait déjà un sentiment de victoire l'envahir. Il allait les battre, il allait leur montrer…

Et enfin, sa main saisit la petite balle dorée qui ne put s'enfuir. Il se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie, mais les joueurs de son équipe et les supporters de sa maison ne s'en privèrent pas. Quand ils eurent compris qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif à temps, et que Serpentard avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch, tous les joueurs se ruèrent vers leur attrapeur, hurlant leur joie et leur fierté. Harry fut étouffé par les accolades de son équipe.

- On l'a fait Harry, on a gagné ! hurla Blaise, ébouriffant la crinière indomptable de son ami, et Draco vint les rejoindre dans une folle embrassade. Tous les trois criaient leur joie d'avoir lavé l'humiliation du début d'année, d'avoir battu les Gryffondors, d'avoir enfin fait leurs preuves et montré au reste de l'école que les Serpentards étaient les meilleurs.

- Vous avez vu, le détraqueur n'a eu aucun effet sur moi ! s'exclama Harry après que ses amis l'eurent lâchés. J'ai lancé mon patronus, et blam, je n'ai rien ressenti ! C'est fantastique !

- Euh Harry, l'interrompit Blaise avec un petit sourire narquois. Ce n'était pas un détraqueur ! regarde par toi-même !

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et constata que, en effet, ce n'était pas un détraqueur qui se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Il eut la surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall, l'air positivement furieuse, prés de trois garçons de Gryffondor penauds, à leurs pieds se trouvaient une sorte d'immense drap blanc censé les déguiser en détraqueur très probablement.

- Tu as foutu la trouille à tout le monde avec ton patronus vieux, remarqua Blaise. Ça ne va pas arranger ta réputation à l'école je pense.

Harry ne répondit pas à ce commentaire. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis sous l'effet de la colère. Parmi les trois élèves qui avaient tenté de se faire passer pour un détraqueur, et ainsi le déstabiliser assez pour le faire perdre, il reconnut son propre frère, accompagné de ses deux larbins, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Harry sentit la colère l'envahir. Où était l'honneur des Gryffondors ?

L'équipe de Serpentard atterrit enfin sur le terrain et leurs amis se ruèrent vers eux, fous de joie.

- Tu as été grandiose ! cria Elisabeth en direction d'Harry. Tu as été génial pour attraper le vif, mais ton patronus était incroyable ! Tu aurais vu la tête de tout le monde, personne n'en revenait que tu puisses faire un sortilège aussi compliqué, mais surtout que ce soit un loup-garou ! Tu aurais vu la tête de mon père, c'était génial.

- Harry je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler, lui indiqua Neville avec un grand sourire. Se retournant, Harry vit son oncle préféré s'avancer vers lui, et on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

Remus se rapprocha, et sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui allait arriver, Harry sentit les bras de son oncle l'entourer et le serrer contre lui.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi Harry, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, et Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'était à ça que devait ressembler une embrassade maternelle ou paternelle.

- C'était pas grand-chose, marmonna le Serpentard, appréciant ce contact.

- Si, lui affirma Remus, le saisissant par les épaules et se baissant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur. Je suis incroyablement fier de toi, pour ton comportement en général, pour ce que tu viens de faire sur le terrain, pour tout ce travail que tu accomplis en dehors des cours. Je suis fier de toi, et je suis également incroyablement flatté de la forme que ton patronus a pris, même si j'aurais préféré que tu prennes un autre animal.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, répondit Harry, mais moi je ne regrette pas. Un patronus prend la forme d'un animal qui nous donne confiance et nous donne le sentiment d'être protégé, et c'est ce que je ressens avec toi, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Et Remus le reprit dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils prétendre qu'Harry était maléfique ? Ce garçon était une perle, c'était un gosse incroyable qui deviendrait quelqu'un de bien, Remus aurait parié sa vie dessus.

A quelques pas de là Jenny observait la scène avec bonheur. Elle savait que cela devait faire du bien à Harry d'être avec son oncle. Détournant les yeux, elle aperçut au loin le professeur McGonagall qui les regardait avec semblait-il une lueur de fierté dans les yeux et un mince sourire sur les lèvres. A côté d'elle se trouvait le père d'Elisabeth qui observait la scène avec un air troublé sur le visage, et cela fit plaisir à la petite Serpentarde. Plus elle assistait aux cours du professeur de défense, plus elle se surprenait à penser que ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, même si sa haine des Serpentards était disproportionnée. Elle était ainsi persuadée que s'il laissait tomber ses stupides préjugés, il pourrait être un excellent père pour Elisabeth et un excellent parrain pour Harry et Neville. Tout ça c'était bien dommage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pendant qu'Harry et ses amis fêtaient la victoire de Serpentard, la directrice des Gryffondors et un de ses anciens élèves allaient s'entretenir avec trois Gryffondors de troisième année.

- Comme j'ai honte de ma maison en ce moment, criait le professeur McGonagall. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur, aucune fierté, à essayer de recourir à des ruses pour tenter de tromper un joueur d'une équipe adverse afin qu'il perde le match ?

Ses trois élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le sol, apparemment honteux et mal à l'aise. Tous se trouvaient dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphoses.

- 50 points en moins pour chacun, déclara-t-elle quand aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de la part des élèves. Et vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec Mr Rusard durant les vacances de Pâques. Mr Thomas et Mr Finnigan vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, j'ai quelques mots à dire à votre ami ici présent.

Les deux Gryffondors lancèrent un regard d'encouragement à Ryan qui continuait à fixer le sol, mais il avait l'air plus furieux qu'honteux à présent. Apparemment perdre 150 points pour sa maison ne l'enchantait guère. Avec ça, Gryffondor qui était jusque là en seconde place à quelques points des Serpents n'avait plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe des maisons.

- Quand à vous Mr Potter, je dois dire que votre comportement me surprend beaucoup, continua-t-elle tout en indiquant à son élève de s'asseoir. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez un peu plus sensé que cela, surtout que vous devez savoir dans quel état les détraqueurs mettent votre frère jumeau, insista-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Minerva ? demanda Sirius avec un ton surpris.

Minerva leva un regard fatigué vers le Maraudeur et entreprit alors de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le lien des jumeaux que, de manière surprenante Sirius semblait ignorer.

- Cela veut dire que Ryan ressent les émotions fortes d'Harry ? demanda Sirius, visiblement surpris par cette révélation.

- C'est exact, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. Ryan est venu me voir en début d'année pour me demander des éclaircissements. J'aurais pensé qu'en de telles circonstances il aurait été plus sage et plus avisé cependant.

- Mais il n'a rien avec les détraqueurs, s'emporta soudain Ryan, qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Quand il est à côté d'un détraqueur je ne vois qu'une lumière noire, et c'est tout ! Il jouait la comédie depuis le début, j'ai voulu lui faire payer, c'est tout !

- Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ne rien voir lorsque ton frère se trouve dans les environs d'un détraqueur ? insista Minerva, soucieuse.

Ryan hocha avec vigueur la tête, mais il était visible que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas convaincue.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle plus sévèrement, rien ne pouvait justifier cette sorte de farce que vous lui avez joué cet après-midi. Un tel comportement est indigne d'un Gryffondor, et je suis persuadée que ton oncle sera d'accord avec moi sur ce point là.

- En effet, acquiesça Sirius, qui avait l'air profondément déçu. Je comprends que tu voulais gagner contre ton frère, c'est tout à fait normal, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tricher de la sorte. Tu es bien meilleur que lui, et tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser en détraqueur pour le prouver.

Minerva roula des yeux en entendant le discours de son collègue. Décidément Sirius Black était incorrigible. Il avait beau avoir la preuve sous les yeux, il n'en démordrait pas et continuerait à tenir son filleul en piètre estime. Alors que, et ce n'était pas pour être médisante, mais Harry était un garçon bien plus agréable que son jumeau dont la large tête menaçait d'exploser s'il continuait à se pavaner de la sorte dans l'école. Il était dix fois pire que son père au même âge, et Merlin savait que James Potter avait un égo dont la taille devait être équivalente à celle d'Hagrid.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Minerva était fière d'Harry Potter. Il avait un comportement exemplaire dans toutes les classes, il avait les meilleures notes possibles, il était visible qu'il travaillait dur, il était poli et courtois avec ses professeurs, même ceux qui le traitaient mal et il avait réussi à réunir autour de lui une bande d'amis très proche, tous des jeunes gens charmants et à la fois venant d'horizons complètement différents, et pourtant si semblables. Et lui seul avait réussi à franchir les barrières existant entre les maisons, et cela, Minerva en était heureuse.

En plus, Harry était un petit prodige de la Métamorphose, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Son professeur avait bien constaté qu'Harry était très en avance sur ses autres camarades, il était visible qu'il s'entraînait à côté, et cela, conjugué à ses aptitudes naturelles, faisait de lui le meilleur élève dans cette matière qu'elle ait jamais eu. Bien meilleur que James Potter lui-même.

En revanche Ryan…son comportement laissait à désirer. Il avait des notes passables en classe, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était stupide ou moins apte à faire de la magie, mais c'était bel et bien de la paresse pure. Le Survivant préférait en effet jouer au Quidditch ou faire des farces avec ses amis plutôt que de consacrer un peu de temps à son travail. Bien sûr la plupart des professeurs, excepté Rogue et elle-même, étaient enclins à le favoriser par rapport aux autres, et il en profitait donc sans nulle vergogne. Et c'était dommage, car Ryan aurait pu être tellement plus. Minerva savait que Ryan avait bon fond, mais la célébrité l'abrutissait indubitablement, et cela finirait par avoir des conséquences néfastes à long terme.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Ryan ? insista Sirius. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça !

- Je suis désolé oncle Sirius, marmonna le Gryffondor. Je ne recommencerais pas.

- J'espère bien ! Par contre je suis désolé mais je vais devoir avertir tes parents, le prévint-il. Maintenant, retourne dans ton dortoir, je crois que tu es déjà bien assez puni.

Ryan s'exécuta et quitta le bureau de Minerva en bredouillant au revoir aux deux professeurs. A la vitesse dont il sortit, il était visible qu'il était pressé de s'échapper et de rejoindre ses amis. Mais les Gryffondors n'allaient pas être ravis en apprenant qu'ils avaient perdus 150 points tout ça pour une stupide farce que le Survivant avait voulu jouer à son frère et qui n'avait même pas réussi.

- Vous voulez prévenir James et Lily vous-mêmes Minerva ou vous désirez que je m'en charge ? s'enquit Sirius une fois que Ryan ait disparu.

- Tu peux t'en charger, soupira Minerva. Tu veux une tasse de thé Sirius ?

Le professeur de défenses acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'assit en face de son ancien professeur qui lui servit une tasse de thé brûlante et une assiette de petits gâteaux.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris, soupira Sirius en enfournant un petit gâteau dans sa bouche. Vraiment, ce n'est pas son genre d'agir de la sorte.

- Je ne serai pas aussi catégorique que toi mon cher Sirius, rétorqua le professeur McGonagall, abasourdie par tant d'aveuglement. Ryan a l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il veut, par un simple claquement de doigts et au détriment des autres. Dans ce cas bien précis, il a vu qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement pas la coupe de Quidditch qu'il désirait tant, et il a agi en conséquence, d'après la seule faiblesse visible de son frère. Il n'a aucune notion de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal.

- Vous-y allez un peu fort, protesta Sirius. Ryan est un bon petit, simplement, il s'est laissé emporter.

- Il ne s'est pas laissé emporter Sirius, s'exclama son ancienne directrice. Il a dépassé les limites et c'est inacceptable. Tenter d'intimider son frère de la sorte, c'est une honte. Je suis bien contente qu'Harry ne se soit pas laissé avoir et ait réussi à attraper le vif, il l'a bien mérité.

En entendant cela, Sirius se rembrunit immédiatement, comme à chaque mention qu'on faisait de son cher filleul. Il savait pertinemment que Minerva McGonagall aimait bien Harry, et il s'était déjà disputé à quelques reprises sur ce sujet en salle de professeurs, et la seule qui ait jamais pris parti de la directrice des Gryffondors était ce vieux Snivellus, qui devait se réjouir de voir le fils de son ennemi juré prendre la voie des Ténèbres.

Mais Sirius aimait beaucoup Minerva McGonagall et décida de laisser tomber le sujet, ça ne valait pas une énième dispute.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Patmol appelle Cornedrue! Patmol appelle Cornedrue! La terre à Cornedrue, chantonna le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, accroupi prés de la cheminée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

La tête de son meilleur ami apparut alors une minute plus tard dans les flammes vert émeraude qui scintillaient dans la cheminée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe vieux ? On doit se rendre chez Franck et Alice dans une dizaine de minutes alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps.

- C'est à propos de Ryan, lui expliqua d'une voix sérieuse Sirius, et aussitôt James lui apporta toute son attention. Que se passait-il avec son fils prodige ?

Sirius lui expliqua rapidement ce qui venait de se passer sur le terrain de Quidditch, et les traits de James s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure du récit.

- Attends, si je résume la situation : Serpentard a gagné la coupe mais Ryan a essayé de faire perdre son frère en lui faisant peur en se déguisant en détraqueur, et Harry l'a contré en lançant un patronus qui avait la forme d'un loup-garou, c'est bien ça ? répéta James, clairement abasourdi par tout ça.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'était un vrai patronus ? Corporel ?

- Oui, aussi claire et argenté qu'un patronus puisse l'être, et ça avait la forme de Lunard à ses mauvais jours.

- Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Il n'est qu'en troisième année, il ne peut pas être assez puissant pour réussir un sortilège de la sorte ! Qui lui a appris ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait lancé ce patronus ?

- Aussi sûr que je puisse l'être, dit Sirius. Et honnêtement James tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui pourraient se sentir en sécurité auprès d'un loup-garou !

- Non c'est sûr, acquiesça James. Mais quand même un loup-garou ! Ce n'est pas commun, c'est inquiétant même.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Eh bien, commença avec hésitation James, ce n'est pas contre Remus, tu sais très bien que je le considère comme un frère, c'est un grand sorcier, quelqu'un de génial, de doux et de pacifique, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Lunard ! Quand il est sous la forme d'un loup-garou, il est dangereux et nous tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Et c'est pour cela que je dis que c'est inquiétant : est-ce que la forme de son patronus ne serait pas révélatrice d'une certaine déviance chez lui, d'un certain attrait pour les créatures des Ténèbres, ou tout simplement pour les Ténèbres en général ?

Sirius dévisagea son meilleur ami qui avait sincèrement l'air anxieux. Il savait que le cas d'Harry perturbait grandement James et Lily, qui se désolait d'avoir un tel fils, et il les comprenait. Mais dans le cas présent, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que ça marche James, expliqua-t-il. Comment te dire, par exemple, si Ryan devait apprendre le sortilège du patronus aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé à 99 que le patronus prendrait la forme soit d'un cerf, soit d'un chien comme moi, parce que ce sont nos formes d'animagus, et qu'avec nous Ryan se sent en sécurité, et il est d'ailleurs plus probable que son patronus soit un cerf. Quoi qu'il en soit, un patronus prend la forme d'un animal avec qui on se sent protégé. Dans le cas de ton fils ainé, il est incroyablement proche de Remus, dont la seule forme animale est un loup-garou. En réalité, je suis presque sûre que si son patronus est un lycanthrope, c'est uniquement à cause de Remus, le seul adulte par qui il se sent protégé.

- Je vois, répondit James, soucieux. Donc ce n'est pas grave ?

- Non.

- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer pour Ryan ?

- McGonagall l'a déjà puni, donc c'est inutile que tu le punisses à ton tour. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui parles la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Lui expliquer qu'il ne doit pas recourir à ce genre de ruses juste pour gagner une coupe de Quidditch. Qu'il ne doit pas s'abaisser à ça.

- Lily ne va pas être ravie en entendant cela, observa James. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça, ce n'est pas du tout son style pourtant ! D'Harry cela ne m'aurait pas étonné mais de Ryan ! C'est comme s'ils avaient échangé leurs personnalités pendant un instant !

- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème. Sur ce coup là Ryan a agi en véritable Serpentard, et c'est ça qui me dérange le plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il suive la voie de son frère.

- Je vais lui parler, décréta James. Par contre désolé mon vieux mais là il faut que j'y aille, Lily ne va pas tarder à venir me tirer les oreilles, elle déteste arriver en retard. On se voit bientôt, et tiens moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la tête de James disparut très vite. Sirius regretta alors qu'il leur soit interdit de quitter le château durant la période scolaire. Sa femme et ses amis lui manquaient, et il comprenait maintenant à quel point c'était difficile d'être professeur à Poudlard. Bien sur, Evana venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas assez, et souvent Sirius s'ennuyait. Les autres professeurs étaient vieux ou l'avaient déjà eu comme élève et conservaient donc des souvenirs assez 'douloureux' dirons-nous de la scolarité de Sirius. Ne restait que Rogue mais Sirius préférait se crever un œil et se balader tout nu dans l'école avec tatoué sur les fesses 'j'aime les Serpentards' plutôt que de faire ami-ami avec lui.

Encore heureux, il y eut ses enfants et son neveu préféré qui étaient à l'école, et Emmett venait tous les jours voir son père. Emmett était un enfant adorable selon les dires de tout le monde. Intelligent, poli et charmant, les professeurs l'aimaient beaucoup et Sirius était très fier de son fils. Bien sur, il aurait aimé qu'Emmett ait l'esprit un peu plus maraudeurien, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Quand à sa fille, les choses ne s'étaient guère arrangées depuis les vacances de Noël. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, en classe elle refusait de répondre, et tout à l'heure, lors du match, elle avait osé le défier en arborant les couleurs vert et argent et en célébrant la victoire d'Harry au détriment de sa propre maison. Clairement elle ne se souciait pas de ce que pouvait faire son père, plus les jours passaient, et moins elle faisait semblant de ne plus trainer avec des Serpentards.

_Et elle avait raison,_ songea Sirius. _Elle sait très bien que jamais je ne l'enverrais à Beauxbâtons, aussi loin de nous, alors elle me défie. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Quoi que je dise, ça ne fera que la rapprocher de lui. _

Il était dans une impasse et il en était conscient.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors que Sirius se lamentait sur son sort, qu'Harry et ses amis s'apprêtaient à fêter leur victoire, Remus Lupin sortait de l'infirmerie où il avait été rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh, comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à Poudlard. Il était en effet resté en très bon termes avec l'infirmière qui avait si bien pris soin de lui durant sept années.

Auparavant il avait également l'habitude d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais il évitait ces derniers temps. Pour dire la vérité, il était quelque peu irrité par l'attitude du directeur de Poudlard, qui était si médisant envers son neveu.

Lorsque lui-même était élève dans son école, Remus vénérait le directeur pour lui avoir donné sa chance. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour être admis dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de l'Europe, mais Dumbledore lui avait donné sa chance, et cela méritait sa reconnaissance éternelle !

Ensuite, il avait quitté Poudlard avec ses amis, mais sa dévotion envers le vieux sorcier qui dirigeait l'Ordre du Phénix était restée. Et puis Voldemort avait disparu, et lorsque Dumbledore leur avait expliqué à tous ce qui s'était passé, Remus avait senti que le vieux sorcier ne leur disait pas tout. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais les sens aiguisés du lycanthrope lui hurlaient que Dumbledore mentait. Mais la guerre était terminée, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et Remus avait laissé couler.

Et puis une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées, et les enfants étaient partis à Poudlard. Au fond de lui-même, Remus savait pertinemment que jamais Harry ne serait réparti à Gryffondor. Il était trop ambitieux, trop rusé, et sa place était à Serpentard, et Remus, qui ne souffrait d'aucun préjugé ne s'en offusquait pas. Si c'était là qu'il était heureux, eh bien tant mieux. La pilule serait dure à avaler pour les Potter et les Black, mais le loup-garou était persuadé que cela finirait par passer.

Mais il avait eu tort, et si l'attitude de ses amis le décevait, celle de Dumbledore le révoltait purement et simplement.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu le directeur leur faire part de ses appréhensions concernant Harry, de ses soi-disant mensonges, de sa haine envers Ryan. Il l'avait vu convaincre James, Lily et les deux autres couples, et avait été indigné.

Comment Dumbledore, celui qui trente ans auparavant avait donné sa chance à un loup-garou, celui qui défendait toujours les opprimés, qui croyait aux secondes chances, en la justice, pouvait agir de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-il ? Il n'était plus le directeur que Remus admirait et respectait, et Remus en était désolé.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas son neveu préféré qu'il considérait presque comme son fils de s'épanouir et de devenir quelqu'un d'incroyable. Nul doute qu'un jour il deviendrait un grand sorcier, et Remus serait toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il se passe. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était la peur d'être exclu, rejeté, le sentiment de solitude. Et lui Remus serait toujours là.

Quand il avait appris quelques heures plus tôt que le patronus d'Harry était un lycanthrope, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, et il n'en avait pas honte. C'était la plus belle forme de reconnaissance qu'il pouvait avoir. Il était heureux et fier qu'Harry le considère de la sorte, c'était la preuve qu'il avait réussi à insuffler au jeune homme un sentiment de stabilité et d'amour dans sa vie. Même si les Potter rataient clairement leur boulot, au moins lui réussissait à réparer les dégâts.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pensées, Remus rencontra quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années maintenant. Seuls dans un couloir les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement.

- Professeur Rogue, finit par le saluer Remus, et même s'il n'en montra rien, Severus Rogue fut touché par cette appellation. Cela prouvait que l'ancien Maraudeur reconnaissait son statut à Poudlard, contrairement à Black et Potter qui continuaient à l'appeler Snivellus comme si rien n'avait changé depuis 20 ans et qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Lupin, répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre. Belle performance de ton neveu tout à l'heure sur le terrain, commenta-t-il.

- Oui je suis plutôt fier, acquiesça Remus. Tu dois également être content que ta maison ait remporté la coupe.

- Pour la dixième année consécutive, fanfaronna le professeur de Potions. Oui je suis heureux je dois le dire, Harry apporte beaucoup à sa maison, contrairement à ce que son nom de famille aurait pu laisser à penser, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

- Harry est loin de ressembler à son père ou son frère, répondit lentement Remus. Il est très différent, c'est un adolescent exceptionnel, capable de beaucoup de choses.

- En effet. Son patronus de tout à l'heure était très impressionnant, surtout quand on sait qu'aucun détraqueur n'était réellement présent sur le terrain.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je te remercie pour ces petites leçons que tu enseignes à Harry, il m'a tout raconté, précisa le lycanthrope en voyant les sourcils de son ancien ennemi se soulever. Je me réjouis de voir que tu as réussi à surmonter d'anciennes querelles pour aider au mieux un de tes élèves.

- Serpentard ne veut pas dire stupide Lupin, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Je t'accorde que j'avais mes doutes sur le jeune Potter quand je l'ai vu arriver à Serpentard, mais les premiers mois m'ont vite convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de sa famille. C'est un vrai Serpentard, pur et dur. S'il y a ici des personnes qui vivent encore dans le passé c'est bel et bien Black et Potter. Ces deux là seraient incapable de voir le vrai talent même s'il leur faisait une danse du ventre.

- Je te l'accorde, concéda Remus. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était simplement te remercier de l'attention que tu accordes à Harry. Il le mérite, et ton aide ne peut lui être que bénéfique.

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Chacun n'en revenait pas de cette entrevue qui avait été si polie. On aurait dit deux vieilles connaissances qui s'arrêtaient pour prendre des nouvelles alors que la réalité était tout autre.

Même si Severus devait admettre que jamais Lupin ne l'avait personnellement tourmenté, jamais il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter ses amis, hormis quelques faibles protestations. Mais avec du recul il comprenait mieux ce genre d'attitude. Lupin était un loup-garou, et les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient probablement du être ses premiers amis. Il avait du s'accrocher à cette amitié comme à une bouée de secours, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour cela. Lui-même n'avait-il pas agi de la même manière avec les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres : lui aussi avait cautionné des actes qui le révoltaient uniquement parce qu'il voulait se sentir accepté. Au final, Lupin et lui n'étaient pas si différents.

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas pardonner comme ça bien entendu. Trop de souvenirs et de rancœurs émaillaient leur relation. Pour l'instant, seul Harry Potter les rapprochait et formait un lien ténu entre eux deux.

Harry Potter…si trois ans auparavant quelqu'un avait osé affirmer à l'irascible professeur de Potions de Poudlard qu'il se prendrait d'amitié pour le rejeton de James et Lily Potter, Severus aurait indubitablement esquissé son sourire le plus narquois avant d'envoyer paitre l'importun avec un bon sort bien placé.

Severus avait été un des rares à connaître l'existence d'Harry Potter, et quand le temps était arrivé pour que les jumeaux ainsi que la fille de Black et le fils Londubat, les meilleurs amis des Potter, ne fassent leur entrée à Poudlard, Severus avait plus d'une fois piqué des crises de nerf très indignes d'un ancien Mangemort et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais à la simple idée de devoir enseigner à ces enfants d'idiots, à DEUX Potter et une Black en même temps, et pour sept ans, c'était tout simplement bien trop pour ce pauvre Severus. Merlin devait vraiment le haïr pour laisser de telles horreurs se produire.

Mais quand il avait vu qu'Harry Potter avait été réparti dans sa maison à lui, sa première idée avait été de vérifier si Dumbledore n'avait pas mis un hallucinogène dans son café du matin, parce que, ce n'était pas possible, un Potter à Serpentard, c'était de l'inédit, du jamais vu, c'était comme dire que Dumbledore avait été amoureux de Grindelwald, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Le lendemain de la répartition, quand Severus s'était réveillé, il s'était auto-persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que non, bien sur que le frère du Survivant avait été réparti à Gryffondor, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais le premier cours de Potions l'avait détrompé, et il avait observé avec une sorte de fascination morbide l'ainé des Potter.

Point négatif pour lui, il était le portrait craché de son père d'un point de vue physique, et une version miniature de James à contempler n'était pas un régal pour les yeux de Severus.

Mais très vite, il avait été forcé d'admettre que les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Harry ne ressemblait en rien à son géniteur. Et ses amis étaient également très différents. Neville Londubat était loin d'être un idiot de Gryffondor, et la fille de Black ressemblait bien plus à sa mère, dont Severus avait de très vagues souvenirs. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de préjugés envers les Serdaigles, et il ne s'acharna donc pas sur le trio d'or comme beaucoup les appelait.

Tout avait changé lorsque Potter numéro un avait décidé de faire la révolution à Poudlard et avait sorti Serpentard de l'isolement que la maison connaissait depuis maintenant des décennies. Tout avait commencé un jour dans la Grande Salle lorsque Elisabeth Black, une fille qui avait du cran Severus devait le reconnaître, avait décrété que désormais elle viendrait manger à la table des Serpents, très vite rejointe par Londubat. Et comble de la surprise, tous ses étudiants les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts.

C'était du jamais vu. A Poudlard, chacun mangeait à sa table, et aucune exception n'était connue. Et là, Potter et sa bande décidait de changer de tout ça et de se mélanger allégrement. Severus ressentit alors une pointe de fierté, un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait jamais habituellement.

La suite des évènements n'avait fait que confirmer ce premier sentiment. Petit à petit Harry Potter s'était intégré dans la maison des serpents et s'était trouvé plusieurs amis précieux : nul autre que les héritiers Malfoy, Zabini et Greengrass, trois des très grandes familles sorcières. Tous formaient une petite bande unie qui faisait la fierté des Serpentards.

De plus, il était indubitable qu'Harry Potter était pour beaucoup dans l'obtention de la coupe des quatre maisons, de par le nombre impressionnant de points qu'il remportait à chaque cours. Et cela faisait également deux ans qu'il aidait à remporter la coupe de Quidditch que Severus adorait contempler dans son bureau.

C'était un élève brillant et prometteur, et désormais Severus Rogue ne le considérait même plus comme un Potter. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait de l'affection pour le jeune homme, ce n'était qu'un élève pour le moment, mais Severus plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Et quelque part, il le respectait. Cela devait être difficile, tout d'abord d'être un Potter à Serpentard, mais également de devoir supporter cette famille de Gryffondors stupides. Le petit avait du cran, et pour ça, Severus Rogue le respectait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A l'autre bout du château, une bande de jeunes Serpentards extrêmement joyeux faisait des plans pour la soirée à venir.

- Vous venez, le reste de l'équipe est en train de prévoir une énorme fête dans la salle commune, s'exclama d'une voix forte un Blaise surexcité à ses amis qui étaient toujours en train de commenter le match sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Enorme du genre de celle de l'année dernière ? demanda Tracey en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle adorait les fêtes.

- Encore mieux il paraît, répondit Blaise, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'y aura que les Serpentards, excepté pour les amis Gryffondors et Serdaigles du héros du jour selon Warrington. Dépêchez-vous ils nous attendent.

Tous se dirigèrent alors en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, riant et parlant, heureux d'avoir une occasion de s'amuser. Harry était à la traîne, discutant avec Luna, quand une voix féminine l'interrompit.

- Harry Potter, cria quelqu'un derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Hermione Granger courir dans sa direction.

Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle ne le rattrape, curieux de savoir ce que le rat de bibliothèque Gryffondorien lui voulait.

- Je voulais te dire un truc, haleta-t-elle une fois arrivé devant lui. Oh bonjour Luna ça va ? dit-elle en apercevant la jeune Serdaigle.

- Oui, tu veux que je vous laisse ? demanda celle-ci à Harry, mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- Oh non tu peux rester, ce n'est rien de très grave, lui assura-t-elle. Je voulais simplement te féliciter pour ce match Harry, je trouve que tu t'es vraiment très bien débrouillé, et aussi, je voulais m'excuser au nom de ma maison pour ce que ton frère t'a fait. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor, et j'espère que tu ne nous voudras pas, dit-elle.

Harry était plus que surpris de cette déclaration. Il avait une relation polie, mais distante avec la jeune fille, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était très sympa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il. Je suis juste en colère envers mon frère et ses idiots d'amis, mais mon opinion sur les Gryffondors reste la même, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Mais je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir.

- De rien, répondit-elle, les joues rosies par sa course. En tout cas félicitations, tu méritais cette coupe.

- Tu n'es pas déçue que ta maison ait encore perdue ?

- Ce n'est que du Quidditch, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis venue voir le match uniquement parce que mes amies m'ont presque obligé. D'ailleurs je suis bien contente que tu ai vite attrapé le vif, comme ça le match n'a pas duré une éternité comme le dernier que j'ai été voir.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Dans le monde sorcier, il y avait peu de personnes qui ne se lamenteraient pas d'une telle défaite.

- Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ? demanda-t-il, retournant au château en compagnie des deux jeunes filles.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers prennent autant au sérieux au sport. C'est comme le football chez les moldus, mais enfin ce n'est qu'un sport, un hobby qu'on est censé pratiquer dans son temps libre, quelque chose pour nous permettre de nous détendre, de nous amuser et passer un bon moment. Mais toute cette compétition, tout cet argent, ça ôte l'esprit même de ces sports et ça les gâche je trouve, répondit-elle avec passion.

- Si ça peut te rassurer je pense comme toi. J'adore le Quidditch mais je n'irai pas en faire mon métier plus tard, ça c'est évident. Mais j'aime bien aussi me battre sur un terrain et montrer à tous que je suis un excellent joueur, et j'adore pouvoir battre mon frère, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Oui je te comprends, répondit Hermione en souriant. Il faut avouer que ton frère est loin d'être facile à vivre.

Harry acquiesça et les trois adolescents rentrèrent au château tout en discutant tranquillement. Avec surprise Harry se rendait compte que la compagnie d'Hermione pouvait être agréable quand elle ne parlait pas de devoirs et de cours, sujets qui en temps normal semblaient l'obséder.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez fêter la victoire de Serpentard, passez un bon moment. Et sur ce elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Harry la retint.

- Eh, tu voudrais venir, lui proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas, après tout je suis à Gryffondor et je ne pense pas que les membres de ta maison accepteront ma présence…

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, mes amis sont les bienvenus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Viens, on va passer un bon moment, je t'assure que tu vas t'amuser.

Hermione resta songeuse quelques secondes, puis un immense sourire illumina son visage et elle suivit Harry et Luna en direction de la salle commune des vert et argent où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein, et comme Harry l'avait promis à la jeune Gryffondor, Hermione passait un excellent moment dans l'antre des serpents, même si de prime abord elle avait trouvé la salle commune assez froide et que Pansy Parkinson l'avait accueilli avec un 'mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là la sang de bourbe ?'.

- Ferme-la Parkinson, avait alors répliqué Blaise. Ne prête pas attention à elle, avait-il ajouté à l'intention d'Hermione, ce n'est qu'une gamine prétentieuse qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle dit la plupart du temps.

Si les amis d'Harry avaient été surpris de la voir, ils n'en montrèrent rien et l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Dix minutes après leur arrivée des Serpentards de septième année étaient revenus avec des caisses entières de Biérabeurre pour les plus jeunes et de Whisky pur-feu pour les plus courageux et la fête avait commencé. De grandes bannières aux couleurs de leur maison étaient affichées dans toute la salle commune et une radio sorcière avait été installée pour pouvoir danser. Tous les Serpentards étaient présents pour l'occasion, et la salle était bondée.

L'alcool coulait à flot et du coin de l'œil Harry aperçut dans les coins des couples désinhibés par la boisson et l'esprit de la fête. Une Biérabeurre à la main il se dirigea vers un canapé où se trouvaient Jenny, Tracey et Lucas qui étaient en train de rire.

- Alors on ne danse pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la petite table juste en face du canapé.

- Trop de monde, cria Tracey par-dessus la musique. On préfère admirer Pansy Parkinson là-bas, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la piste de danse qui s'était improvisée dans la salle commune habituellement austère.

Harry rit en voyant la jeune Serpentarde visiblement saoule qui tentait de danser avec un Serpentard de sixième ou septième année. Tenter était bien le mot car elle ne cessait de trébucher et de faire des mouvements qui s'apparentaient à tout sauf à de la danse.

- La musique sorcière n'est pas terrible, commenta Lucas, et les deux filles à côté de lui acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Harry ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Il y avait peu de groupes sorciers qui faisaient dans la musique que les jeunes pouvaient écouter, et résultat, cela faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'ils écoutaient la même chanson.

- On pensait qu'on pourrait peut-être aller finir la soirée dans la salle sur demande, dit alors Jenny. On sait comment ensorceler une radio pour qu'elle diffuse de la musique moldue, et on aurait plus de place pour s'amuser.

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de mijoter, les interrompit brusquement Blaise, s'écroulant à moitié sur Tracey.

- On pense à aller finir la soirée dans la salle sur demande, répondit cette dernière, poussant le Serpentard.

- Oh excellente idée, s'exclama Blaise en claquant des mains. Cette soirée devient monotone je trouve, on n'a pas assez de place pour danser et il n'y a presque plus de biérabeurre. Et en plus, si je dois encore voir Millicent Bulstrode et Vincent Crabbe en train de s'embrasser je crois que je vais vomir.

- Oh mon dieu c'est dégoûtant ! répondit Jenny en plissant le nez. Bon alors c'est réglé, je vais prévenir les autres que la fête change de location.

- Moi je vais aller chercher des provisions dans les cuisines, décréta Blaise, se relevant. Tracey, Lucas, un petit tour chez les elfes de maison ça vous dit ? Quoi que je ne vous laisse pas le choix, il me faut des bras pour m'aider à porter !

En riant les trois amis se levèrent et partirent aux cuisines rendre visite aux elfes qui étaient toujours ravis de les voir. Harry les regarda partir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait passé un excellent début de soirée, et la suite promettait d'être encore meilleure. Cela faisait du bien de s'amuser, pour une fois.

Une heure plus tard tous étaient dans la salle sur demande, s'amusant plus que jamais. Du rock moldu hurlait dans la pièce, et tous dansaient et chantaient avec ferveur.

- Tu t'amuses, murmura Elisabeth dans l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui était assis dans un fauteuil, regardant Neville et Jenny danser sur une table sur un air d'un groupe appelé Nirvana.

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-il avec un large sourire. J'avais besoin de ce break.

- On en avait tous besoin, fit-elle remarquer. On travaille très dur et on en oublie qu'on n'est que des ados de 12 ou 13 ans. On devrait passer plus de soirées de ce genre au lieu de tout le temps s'entraîner.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Tu n'as pas peur de ce que ton père ferait s'il découvrait que tu as passé la soirée avec nous ?

- J'emmerde mon père, déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain et Harry poussa un sifflement de surprise.

- Votre langage Mlle Black, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux et sa meilleure amie éclata de rire. Le rouge de ses joues et la lueur dans ses yeux montraient qu'elle était plus détendue et heureuse que jamais.

- Allez, viens danser avec moi, ordonna-t-elle, se levant, et le saisissant par le bras. Harry lui obéit docilement et tous les deux rejoignirent leurs amis qui continuaient à danser sans s'arrêter.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, alors qu'elle était tout prés de lui, Harry songea qu'Elisabeth était véritablement une fille incroyablement jolie. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient dans son dos, ses yeux d'un bleu saphir, son visage aristocratique, sa démarche gracieuse et souple…elle était vraiment très belle, et elle le deviendrait encore plus en grandissant.

_Et elle sent très bon_, songea-t-il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _On dirait une odeur fruitée, exotique même. C'est…charmant._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la tour Gryffondor on s'amusait beaucoup moins que chez les Serpentards. Bien sur, tous étaient déçus que Serpentard ait remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Ils étaient persuadés que cette année serait leur année, notamment pour le capitaine de l'équipe Olivier Dubois qui venait d'effectuer sa dernière année à Poudlard et qui avait désespérément voulu voir la victoire de prés.

Mais ce qui énervait plus le lion, c'était les 150 points perdus par leur star. 150 points perdus simplement parce qu'il avait voulu jouer un tour à son idiot de frère. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Devant l'ire de ses petits camarades, Ryan et ses deux complices s'étaient réfugiés dans son dortoir, tandis que son fidèle compagnon Ronald Weasley tentait de calmer les Gryffondors, et notamment les jumeaux qui étaient furieux. Eux qui étaient si près de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons ! Quelques heures auparavant les sabliers indiquaient qu'il leur manquait seulement 9 points pour dépasser les serpents, et à quoi servait Hermione Granger si ce n'est à leur ramener des points facilement !

Emmett Black assistait à la scène d'un air songeur. Il avait ignoré quels étaient les plans de son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit de ses yeux. Bien sur, il savait que Ryan mijotait quelque chose, mais il avait pensé que c'était une simple blague, rien de bien méchant.

Un tel comportement le décevait beaucoup. C'était indigne d'un Gryffondor, c'était inutile, et mesquin. Surtout que Ryan savait que les détraqueurs affectaient fortement son jumeau, il l'avait avoué à Emmett quelques mois plus tôt. Quand Harry était face à un détraqueur, Ryan ressentait une forte douleur à la tête et voyait tout ce que son frère voyait. Et pourtant il avait décidé de lui jouer ce tour. C'était tout simplement cruel, et Emmett en voulait à Ryan d'avoir agi de la sorte.

En revanche, il avait été impressionné par le patronus qu'avait conjuré Harry. Emmett savait que c'était de la magie qu'on apprenait seulement l'année des ASPICS, et encore, beaucoup de sorciers n'en étaient pas capables. C'était incroyable qu'il ait pu réussir à faire cela.

Et plus incroyable encore était la forme qu'avait prise son patronus. Un lycanthrope, c'était…original c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Emmett avait tout de suite reconnu la forme de son oncle Remus et avait été fasciné. La forme argentée était bien plus parlante que les représentations que l'on pouvait voir dans des livres, et Emmett avait toujours voulu voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais la silhouette argentée avait l'air bien moins féroce et cruelle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit que le loup-garou semblait doux, et protecteur en un sens. C'était étrange.

Emmett n'avait absolument rien contre Harry. Il était à Serpentard, et alors ? Sa tante Andromeda et son oncle Ted avaient également été à Serpentard, et c'étaient des personnes géniales. Mais le reste de sa famille ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, il était persuadé qu'Harry finirait mal. C'était stupide selon Emmett, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à Ryan et les autres et d'exprimer à voix haute son désaccord. Ainsi, il ne parlait pas à Harry et faisait semblant.

Mais il savait que sa sœur n'était pas dupe de sa comédie. Il était heureux que depuis l'année dernière ils s'entendent bien à nouveau, mais Elisabeth était très intelligente, et fréquemment elle lui demandait pourquoi il continuait à trainer avec Ryan et ses sbires.

Mais s'il cessait d'être ami avec eux, il serait seul ! Ryan était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il ne pouvait pas rompre cette habitude, ce mode de vie confortable qui plaisait à ses parents. Et puis, Ryan n'était pas tout le temps comme ça. Ils avaient de bons moments ensemble, surtout quand les Weasley ou d'autre fans n'étaient pas là et que Ryan ne cherchait pas à impressionner quelqu'un.

La vie était bien plus facile quand ils étaient tous des enfants, songea-t-il avec amertume. Lui qui pensait que venir à Poudlard serait une aventure formidable, la vérité avait été tout autre, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait perdu tous ces repères.

Note de l'auteur : merci à tous pour vos reviews, les réponses seront sur mon LJ demain matin ainsi que des explications sur les animagus et les couples...

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi dans l'aprés-midi car je pars en week-end...d'ici là, vous savez ce que je veux...gros bisous à tous et à bientôt


	29. un journal démasqué

disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC

**Chapitre 28 : un journal démasqué.**

Les vacances d'avril avaient commencées depuis quelques jours maintenant, et la plupart des élèves en profitaient pour faire des grasses matinées. Beaucoup étaient restés à Poudlard en vue de réviser pour les examens qui s'approchaient.

Daphné ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui dormaient toute la matinée. Dés sa plus tendre enfance ses parents l'avaient habitués à se lever tôt, et c'était une habitude qu'elle avait conservée même à Poudlard.

En ce moment elle était en train de déjeuner à sa table en compagnie d'Harry. Tous les autres étant encore en train de dormir, sauf Elisabeth qui était consignée à sa table par son cher papa.

- Tu as fini le devoir de potions ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, je l'ai terminé hier soir, répondit-il. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui plutôt, je ne comprends pas un truc concernant la potion qu'on doit faire. Tu pourrais m'expliquer cet aprèm ?

- Impossible je dois voir Rogue pour mes leçons d'occlumentie. Mais après 5h je suis dispo si ça te va ?

- Très bien. Et alors comment ça avance l'occlumentie ?

- Pas mal du tout, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait. Désormais j'arrive à éjecter Rogue de mon esprit à chaque fois qu'il y entre sans avoir à fournir d'efforts, et la dernière fois j'ai réussi à ériger une barrière mentale qui a tenu bon pendant plus de vingt minutes.

- Waow je suis impressionnée. Rogue doit être très content.

- Oui, il pense que d'ici la fin de l'année j'aurai atteint un niveau acceptable et que pour la fin de ma quatrième année je serai un occlumens de haut niveau. Qui plus est, avoir gagné la coupe de quidditch aide à améliorer son humeur.

- Oui, et la coupe des quatre maisons est également à nous, répliqua Daphné. Depuis que ton frère a fait perdre 150 points à sa maison les Gryffondors n'ont plus la moindre chance.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand les fenêtres de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une nuée d'hiboux venant délivrer leurs courriers aux élèves de Poudlard.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir si un hibou quelconque allait venir lui délivrer du courrier. Même s'il n'en recevait jamais de la part de ses 'parents', ce n'était pas le cas de la part de Remus, Tonks ou ses parents, et d'ailleurs il attendait une réponse d'une lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Andromeda environ une semaine auparavant.

Une des choses qu'Harry regrettait était de ne pas avoir un hibou pour lui, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui en acheter, et Remus faisait déjà assez pour lui sans qu'il vienne réclamer un autre animal de compagnie. La plupart du temps il empruntait la chouette d'Eli, Athéna ou l'hibou de Blaise, Hermès.

Alors qu'un très grand hibou noir délivrait un gros paquet à Daphné qui poussa un soupir de contentement, l'hibou des Tonks déposa une lettre sur l'assiette d'Harry qui caressa la tête du volatile avec affection. L'hibou hulula gaiement, picora quelques miettes dans l'assiette du Serpentard avant de décoller.

- Qu'est ce que tu as reçu Daph ? demanda Harry en voyant que son amie était plongé dans un énorme livre dont la couverture semblait moisie.

- Oh j'ai demandé quelques livres à mon père, répondit-elle d'un ton vague. Pour des recherches persos que je fais.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air disposée à en dire plus, Harry se plongea dans la lecture de sa propre lettre.

_Cher Harry._

_Tout d'abord, Ted et moi tenons à te féliciter pour le match de Quidditch que tu as remporté il y a quelques jours. Remus est venu dîner à la maison il y a quelques jours et nous a raconté en détail tes prouesses sportives ainsi que magiques. Inutile de te dire que nous sommes tous les deux très impressionnés par le fait que tu puisses dores et déjà produire un patronus corporel. C'est de la magie de haut niveau Harry et nous sommes tous les deux heureux de voir que tu as réussi à résoudre ce problème._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais en ce moment nous avons beaucoup de travail au ministère. Ted et moi travaillons avec d'autres personnes sur un énorme projet qui se déroulera à partir de la rentrée à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, je ne peux t'en dire plus mais je t'expliquerai pendant les vacances. Pour l'instant, reste discret sur cette information d'accord ?_

_Nymphadora a beaucoup de travail également. C'est sa première année en tant qu'auror et elle est encore en probation. De ce fait, elle doit passer beaucoup de temps au ministère à effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates. Telle que tu la connais tu te doutes que cela ne manque pas de l'exaspérer, mais elle doit faire avec après tout. Dans un an et demi tout ceci sera terminé._

_En ce qui concerne les questions que tu m'as posées sur ton devoir d'arithmancie, je t'ai joint à cette lettre une liste de livres qui pourraient t'aider ainsi que des explications plus détaillées sur les runes que tu ne comprends pas. Il est vrai que cette matière est assez difficile, mais tu verras que cela s'arrangera dans quelques mois lorsque tu maitriseras la plupart des runes._

_Nous avons appris que tu allais une fois de plus passer les vacances chez Remus, et même si cela nous attriste que la situation ne s'arrange pas avec tes parents, sache que si tu __désires __passer quelques jours en compagnie d'Elisabeth et Neville, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir que nous vous accueillerons. D'ailleurs, dis à ma nièce préférée de ne pas s'énerver sur son père si elle veut que j'arrive à le convaincre de la laisser venir chez moi !_

_En tout cas mon cher Harry cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement, et n'hésite pas à continuer, même si je sais que les examens approchent et que vous allez être plongé dans les révisions. Mais je ne me fais aucun souci, je sais que vous allez tous les réussir haut la main et que encore une fois tu décrocheras les meilleures notes !_

_Transmets le bonjour à tes amis de notre part._

_Avec affection._

_Andromeda et Ted Tonks._

Harry sentit une vague de joie l'envahir. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup les parents de Tonks, qui étaient des gens charmants, compréhensifs et ouvert d'esprit. De plus, ayant tous les deux été répartis à Serpentard, ils étaient les plus aptes à aider et comprendre Harry, qui était donc régulièrement en contact avec eux.

- Oh par Merlin dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama soudain sa voisine, qui était devenu très pâle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Daphné ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Daphné leva de grands yeux vers lui. Visiblement, elle avait l'air sous le choc.

- Non c'est rien, bredouilla-t-elle en se levant de son siège. Il faut que j'ailler voir Elisabeth, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit la jeune blonde se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle, malgré les interdits. Harry observa avec curiosité Daphné se pencher vers Elisabeth et lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Sa meilleure amie laissa aussitôt tomber sa cuillère de céréales et se leva. En moins de deux minutes toutes les deux étaient sortis de la Grande Salle.

Harry haussa les épaules et décida de ne plus s'en soucier, quoi que ce fût, les deux filles lui expliqueraient plus tard.

Son attention fut distraite par une Tracey qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. Ils commencèrent à bavarder gaiement et Harry mit très vite de côté la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

- Mais c'est quoi déjà le mot de passe des Gryffondors ? trépigna Elisabeth.

Tous les deux se trouvaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait la tour des Gryffondors. Daphné qui ne s'était jamais aventuré dans cette partie du château était intrigué par ce portrait. En Serpentarde qu'elle était elle n'avait jamais pénétré un seul orteil dans la forteresse des lions de peur d'être lynchée, mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Elles devaient absolument parler à Neville le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'Elisabeth tentait de se souvenir du mot de passe, Daphné vit Emmett, le jeune frère de son amie sortir de la tour.

- Génial, Emmet c'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda avec précipitation Elisabeth alors que la Grosse Dame se renfermait.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emmett, surpris.

- Mais rien, réponds moi juste, s'emporta sa sœur, et Emmett eut la sagesse de ne pas poser plus de questions.

- C'est _les cannons de Chudley_, répondit-il, et sans même le remercier, Elisabeth et Daphné se précipitèrent vers le portrait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elisabeth la guida directement vers ce qui semblait être le dortoir des garçons, et la blonde n'eut même pas le temps d'observer leur salle commune.

Elles grimpèrent en quatrième vitesse l'escalier et déboulèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année, réveillant au passage Ronald Weasley et Ryan Potter, qui n'eurent pas l'air enchantés de ce réveil féminin.

- Eh mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? beugla Weasley avec indignation. C'est le dortoir des garçons, et des Gryffondors ! Et une Serpentarde n'a rien à faire là ! cria-t-il en direction de Daphné qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là les filles ? demanda alors Neville, réveillé par tout ce brouhaha.

- Neville, lève tes fesses immédiatement et va t'habiller, ordonna la Serdaigle. On a trouvé ce qu'était le journal !

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

- Vous en êtes sûres, vous en êtes vraiment sûres ? demanda Neville une fois de plus alors qu'il arpentait la salle sur demande avec une certaine nervosité.

- Sûres et certaines Neville, c'est la seule chose qui correspond, qui explique tout : comment Voldemort a pu posséder Jenny, comment il a failli revenir à la vie, et surtout, comment il n'est pas mort de l'Avada Kedavra le 31 octobre 1981 ! Tout se tient maintenant !

- Mais c'est…enfin c'est…balbutia-t-il.

- Répugnant, une des pires formes de la magie qui puisse exister, termina pour lui Daphné, un rictus de dégoût pur passant sur ses lèvres.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard à la fois répugné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et anxieux.

- Mais le journal a été détruit, n'est ce pas ? demanda Neville. Il a été détruit pour de bon et Voldemort ne pourra jamais en réapparaître !

- Oui, Harry l'a détruit avec la dague de Salazar, répondit Elisabeth d'un ton las. Mais qui nous dit qu'il n'existe pas d'autres objets de ce genre, renfermant un bout d'âme de Voldemort, disséminés un peu partout dans le monde !

- Oh Merlin tout puissant, murmura Daphné, exprimant à voix haute ce que tous ressentaient à voix basse.

- Il faut qu'on en parle à quelqu'un, décréta Elisabeth, se levant de son siège. On ne peut pas garder une telle information pour nous. On doit en avertir un adulte, quelqu'un qui pourra faire quelque chose.

- Je propose le professeur Rogue ! C'est celui qui nous croira le plus facilement, et qui ne posera pas de questions sur la provenance de nos informations, proposa Neville. Parce que ce n'est pas à dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'on peut trouver des livres sur le sujet.

- Je l'ai vu une fois mentionné, dit alors Elisabeth. La seule chose qu'il disait était que les horcruxes étaient une chose tellement ignoble qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Mais peu importe, il faut qu'on aille voir Rogue et qu'on lui explique ce qu'on a découvert.

Elisabeth se dirigea vers la porte de la salle sur demande, et les deux autres la suivirent. Ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, c'était tout bonnement une très mauvaise nouvelle. Se séparer d'une partie de son âme et la mettre dans un objet, c'était contre toutes les lois élémentaires de la magie, c'était la forme la plus vile et la plus odieuse de la magie noire. C'était comme se condamner à une demi-vie, teintée. Bien sur, cela empêchait de vraiment mourir, mais à quel prix ?

Daphné était effrayée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait bien évidemment que Voldemort n'avait pas complètement disparu, les deux rencontres entre lui et Harry l'en avaient bien convaincu, mais de savoir qu'il pouvait y avoir de par le monde des objets contenant un bout de son âme maléfique, prêts à ressurgir à tout moment et à lui rendre la vie, comme avait failli le faire le journal, c'était monstrueux. Cela rendait la menace de son retour plus diffuse et plus réelle.

Contrairement au reste du monde sorcier, les Greengrass n'avaient jamais vraiment cru à la disparition complète du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa famille, qui n'avait jamais compté parmi les alliés de Voldemort, n'en partageait pas moins ses convictions. Ils étaient fiers de leur rang dans la communauté sorcière, de ne se marier qu'entre sang-purs, de pratiquer la magie noire. Fiers d'être qui ils étaient, mais néanmoins pas prêts à s'aligner avec Voldemort, à devenir des guerriers. Le père de Daphné, Axilas, ne tenait pas à se cacher sous une cagoule de mangemort pour ramper aux pieds d'un Lord. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

Mais dés son plus jeune âge, lorsque Daphné avait entendu parler du Survivant et avait demandé des explications à ses parents, ceux-ci lui avaient répondu d'une voix distante que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une farce du vieux Dumbledore. Ryan Potter n'avait pas réellement vaincu Voldemort, jamais aucun corps n'avait été trouvé, et tôt ou tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Et même si Daphné n'était pas proche de ses parents, même si elle ne partageait pas leurs convictions puristes, elle avait confiance dans le jugement de ses parents sur certains points : jamais il ne déclarerait une telle chose à la légère, c'était sur et certain. Son père devait avoir des preuves qui étayaient cette déclaration.

Et maintenant qu'elle aussi avait la preuve que Voldemort avait été plus loin que quiconque dans le chemin qui menait à l'immortalité, maintenant qu'elle savait, ce n'était plus simplement une vague menace, une idée effrayante qu'on pouvait chasser à coup de raisonnements simplistes et rassurants. C'était réel : si le journal n'était pas le seul, il reviendrait, peut-être demain ou dans un an ou dans dix ans. Mais tôt ou tard il reviendrait.

Daphné ne pouvait même pas concevoir l'idée d'être en guerre. Bien sur elle savait que cela existait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer se battant pour de vrai contre des Mangemorts, risquer sa vie pour assurer à elle, sa famille et ses amis la liberté et la sécurité. Elle était trop jeune, et surtout elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas Harry, elle n'était pas capable de se battre, elle n'en avait pas le courage.

Bien sur, tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une fausse frayeur. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il fasse fausse route et que le professeur Rogue les détrompe avec une grimace et un soupir exaspéré. Et Merlin savait qu'elle voulait désespérément que ce soit le cas. Ou alors qu'il leur assure que oui le journal était un horcruxe, mais il fallait se rassurer, un sorcier ne pouvait créer qu'un seul horcruxe et comme le journal avait été détruit pour de bon il n'y avait plus de souci à se faire, Voldemort était parti pour de bon.

Mais elle avait beau tenter de se rassurer par ces pensées optimistes, elle avait beau prié pour que Rogue ne les renvoie en les traitant de gamins stupides, elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était peut-être son 'don' qui revenait à la surface, mais cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges peuplés de morts, de champs de batailles et de blessés. Tout avait commencé quand elle avait appris la fuite de Peter Pettigrow, un ancien Mangemort qui avait vendu les Potter et indirectement causé la chute de son maître.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait la nouvelle l'avait terrifié, et la nuit suivante elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar où elle avait vu Harry se battre avec une forme noire dans un cimetière rempli de gens qu'elle n'avait pu identifier clairement. Les détails étaient très flous dans son esprit, mais elle savait que ce rêve ne signifiait rien de bon.

Elle pouvait également très bien se dire que de tels rêves ne voulaient rien dire et que la divination n'était qu'une branche obscure de la magie, d'ailleurs Sibylle Trelawney était la preuve vivante qu'il y avait énormément de fraudes et d'usurpateurs, mais depuis un an maintenant Daphné faisait de plus en plus de rêves qui s'avéraient être prémonitoires. Ainsi l'été dernier elle avait rêvé de la mort d'un de ses elfes de maison, et deux jours plus tard l'elfe en question succombait à la morsure d'un serpent qu'il avait rencontré dans le parc quelques heures auparavant.

Plus étonnant encore, en début d'année, elle avait vu Harry perdre son premier match de Quidditch, des semaines avant que le match ne se produise. Sur le moment, elle avait relégué ce rêve aux oubliettes car il était alors impensable que sa maison perde.

Elle n'en avait alors parlé à personne. Elle savait que ses amis ne croyaient pas vraiment en ce genre de choses, même Tracey, la seule à suivre la classe de Trelawney. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la dévisagent avec de la curiosité, de la suspicion ou de l'incrédulité dans les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas que les seules personnes qui l'avaient acceptés se détournent d'elle.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

- Très bien, et répétez-moi encore une fois où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces informations ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent, gênés. Contrairement aux espérances de l'héritière Greengrass, le professeur Rogue ne les avait pas envoyé balader en les traitant de gamins stupides et paranoïaques, bien au contraire.

C'était Elisabeth qui s'était chargé d'expliquer la situation au professeur de Potions. D'une voix claire et ferme elle lui avait expliqué comment elle s'était intéressé au journal qui avait failli redonner vie à une version jeune de Lord Voldemort, comment elle et Neville puis Daphné avaient entamé des recherches et avaient fini par trouver dans un des ouvrages provenant de la bibliothèque Greengrass, réputé pour ses ouvrages sur la magie et la nécromancie, une théorie qui expliquerait la non-mort de Voldemort douze ans auparavant et le pourquoi de ce cahier.

Le directeur des Serpentards les avait écouté avec attention, ne les interrompant pas une seule fois et ne montrant à aucun moment un seul signe d'incompréhension ou d'incrédulité. Au contraire, une fois que la Serdaigle eut terminé son récit, il lui demanda calmement de lui montrer le passage parlant des Horcruxes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, et ce qui avait fini par le trahir avait été la lueur de terreur qui avait traversé ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le passage qui expliquait les fonctions d'un tel objet.

- Dans un livre de mon père monsieur, répondit bravement Daphné.

- Je vois. Je me doutais bien qu'un tel ouvrage ne pouvait provenir de Mme Pince, il sent la magie noire à des lieus à la ronde. Si j'étais vous Mlle Greengrass, je prendrais soin de ne pas montrer ce livre en public.

- Vous nous croyez professeur, vous pensez que Voldemort a pu créer des Horcruxes, plusieurs ? l'interrompit alors Neville, qui était plus que nerveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelle quand il s'était réveillé ce matin.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre à l'avenir Mr Londubat, répondit d'un ton sec Rogue. Il poussa un soupir las.

- Oui, je pense que votre théorie est plus que correcte et correspond tout à fait aux faits. Je suis plus que surpris cependant par votre esprit d'initiative.

- Tout le mérite en revient à Elisabeth, c'est elle qui a commencé les recherches et qui était curieuse de savoir ce qu'était ce journal, répondit Neville, nullement décontenancé par les remontrances du professeur.

Rogue posa alors un regard calculateur sur la jeune Serdaigle qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Je dois avouer que je ne me serais pas attendu à cela de la part d'une Black, finit-il par dire. Vous ne ressemblez en rien à votre père.

- C'est un fait dont je me félicite tous les jours, répondit Elisabeth d'une voix neutre.

Rogue esquissa un petit rictus satisfait.

- Très bien. Pour votre esprit d'initiative et vos recherches, vingt points à Serdaigle. 10 points également à Serpentard pour votre contribution Mlle Greengrass, et Mr Londubat, 10 points également à Gryffondor pour votre aide dans les recherches.

Les trois amis affichèrent alors la même mine stupéfaite : Rogue qui accordait des points à sa maison ennemie, c'était du jamais vu, de l'inédit, à noter dans les annales de Poudlard !

- Inutile d'avoir l'air si surpris, de toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui vous permettra de remonter dans le classement, ricana-t-il. Mais peu importe.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous pensez que d'autre Horcruxes existent ? finit par demander Daphné. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Rogue avait admis la probabilité de leur hypothèse. Sachant qu'il était un ancien Mangemort qui était devenu espion de Dumbledore durant la guerre, il devait être le plus apte à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Rogue eut l'air songeur pendant quelques minutes.

- On ne peut exclure cette possibilité. Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est probable qu'il ait pris ses précautions, mais je ne peux répondre avec certitude.

Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont au courant pour le moment ? ajouta-t-il.

- Personne professeur, répondit Elisabeth. On a découvert cette information il y a une heure environ, et on a tout de suite décidé de venir vous en parler en premier.

- Très bien, c'est très bien. Je vous recommande de continuer comme ça, même si je suppose qu'il est invraisemblable que vous n'en parliez pas à toute votre petite bande. Mais ne divulguez pas cette information, c'est très important que cela reste secret. Si jamais on venait à apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment parce qu'il a découpé son âme et en a placé des bouts dans des objets, ce serait la panique dans le monde sorcier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'existence d'Horcruxes n'est connue de personne. Moi-même j'ignorais tout de cette pratique.

- Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire alors maintenant ? osa demander le Gryffondor.

Rogue le regarda, ses yeux noir perçants et pendant un moment Neville eut peur d'être encore réprimandé pour ses paroles.

- Je vais aller voir le directeur, finit-il par dire. Je pense qu'il doit en être le premier averti. Encore une fois, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion à vous et vos amis sur cette affaire.

Rogue se leva de son siège et les adolescents comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congé. Ils sortirent du bureau et virent le professeur Rogue se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, ça s'est très bien passé, commenta Neville, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je suis content de voir qu'il nous a cru, et je pense que quand Dumbledore apprendra la situation, il sera quoi faire.

- Oui je l'espère, soupira Elisabeth, qui avait l'air moins positive que son meilleur ami. Maintenant il va falloir aller le dire à tout le monde.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Quelques heures plus tard tous se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, sur les ordres d'Elisabeth qui n'était pour son compte pas encore arrivé.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Tracey en mâchonnant un bâton de réglisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour qu'Eli nous ait tous convoqué séance tenante ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand la jeune Serdaigle était venue le voir une heure plus tôt pour l'enjoindre de la retrouver dans la salle sur demande, il avait senti dans sa voix une certaine tension. Elle avait évité de le regarder dans les yeux et était parti avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander des explications. Ce n'était pas elle d'agir de la sorte, et pendant un court instant il avait eu peur que cela n'ait à voir avec la dispute qu'ils avaient eue quelques mois auparavant à propos de la magie noire. Mais en voyant que tous les autres avaient également été convoqués, ses doutes avaient été dissipés. Mais quel qu'en soit le sujet de cette réunion informelle, cela avait l'air très sérieux.

Enfin Elisabeth et Neville rentrèrent dans la salle sur demande, et Harry fut surpris de voir Daphné se lever aussitôt pour les rejoindre. Tous les trois avaient l'air inhabituellement nerveux, anxieux même.

- Très bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, déclara la Serdaigle, s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Tous étaient assis en cercle et attendaient de savoir de quoi il en retournait, certains plus curieux et impatients que d'autre.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda abruptement Jenny, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

- On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, répondit Elisabeth. Quelque chose de très important, dont il ne faudra parler à absolument personne. Son ton était solennel, et Harry fut encore plus nerveux quand il constata que sa meilleure amie évitait de les regarder lui et Jenny. Son regard s'attardait sur chacun de leurs amis, comme pour leur faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation, mais pas eux deux.

- Cette année, moi et Neville, puis ensuite Daphné, nous avons fait des recherches concernant le journal dans lequel écrivait Jenny l'année dernière. Personne ne manqua l'exclamation de surprise qui échappa des lèvres de la plus jeune Serpentarde et tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers elle. Jenny regarda Elisabeth, choquée.

- On voulait savoir comment Voldemort avait pu la posséder, reprit la Serdaigle d'une voix moins assurée. On voulait comprendre, et on a donc fait diverses recherches. Après plusieurs mois on a trouvé ce matin comment cela avait été possible.

Voldemort a crée des Horcruxes, termina Elisabeth, et tous les visages en face d'elle arborèrent la même expression de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Les Horcruxes sont des objets dans lesquels un sorcier peut y mettre un bout de son âme, expliqua alors Daphné, prenant la relève.

- Comment ça mettre un bout de son âme, s'exclama Draco, la révulsion passant sur son visage aristocratique. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, c'est impossible !

- C'est un procédé qui relève de la magie noire la plus vile, la plus poussée si on veut, répliqua Neville, clairement mal à l'aise. Il s'agit de permettre à un sorcier de découper son âme afin de ne pas mourir. Quand Voldemort a été frappé par l'avada kedavra il y a treize ans, il n'est pas mort et on n'a pas retrouvé de corps parce qu'il avait déjà crée un…ou plusieurs horcruxes. C'est ça qui lui a permis de presque revenir à la vie il y a un an.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit alors Blaise, ce que vous dîtes, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris soin de découper son âme en plusieurs petits bouts qu'il a caché dans des objets afin de ne jamais mourir. C'est ça ?

- Plus ou moins oui, répondit lentement Elisabeth, et cette fois-ci son regard étincelant balaya la pièce devant elle et s'arrêta sur Harry qui avait l'impression d'être paralysé.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être étonné par cette nouvelle. Après tout, il avait déjà affronté par deux fois Voldemort, il était donc le mieux placé pour savoir que celui-ci n'avait pas complètement disparu le 31 octobre 1981 contrairement à ce que croyait la majorité de la population sorcière.

Il aurait du savoir, mais cette nouvelle lui faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Le journal n'était pas un accident, Voldemort pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

Il pouvait revenir et la guerre recommencer. Les morts, la peur et l'angoisse de rentrer chez soi et de découvrir la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison, se battre et vivre sans même savoir si on verrait le lendemain. Il avait lu trop de livres, entendu trop de récits de la part de Remus et des Tonks. La première guerre avait failli voir la victoire de Voldemort. Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, il était sur le point de renverser le Ministère de la Magie, il avait rassemblé autour de lui une armée gigantesque face à laquelle les aurors du Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore ne pouvaient quasiment rien.

Et si tout cela recommençait, encore une fois ? Selon la prophétie, c'était à Ryan de vaincre Voldemort, seul lui avait ce pouvoir, ce mystérieux pouvoir qui permettrait de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lui faudrait alors se battre, lui le Serpentard honni de tous, détesté et craint, se battre aux côtés de ces gens qui le haïssaient pour les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes valeurs. Dans le même camp que son frère, mais sous lui, sous sa direction.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, James les avait pris à part une fois tous les deux. Ils devaient avoir environ sept ou huit ans. Ils les avaient pris à part car Ryan posait de plus en plus de questions sur Voldemort et comment l'avait-il vaincu, que s'était-il passé etc. Harry aussi était curieux, mais il n'avait jamais rien osé demander à personne, bien trop intimidé par les exploits de son frère.

Le plus calmement et le plus simplement possible James leur avait expliqué que peu de temps après leur naissance, une prophétie avait été faite, désignant un jeune garçon qui venait de naître et qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, il y avait le choix entre trois bébés : Neville, Harry ou Ryan. Mais Voldemort qui avait été mis au courant d'une partie de la prophétie par un de ses espions avait choisi les Potter et avait tenté de tuer les jumeaux. Il avait ainsi commencé par lancer l'avada kedavra sur Ryan, mais pour une raison qu'on ne pouvait expliquer le sort avait ricoché et avait fait disparaître le mage noir.

Cependant, avait continué James, la disparition de Voldemort ne voulait rien dire. Le monde sorcier pouvait bien vivre en paix en ce moment, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout danger était écarté, et il était possible qu'un jour Voldemort puisse revenir, du moins, c'était l'avis du professeur Dumbledore. Or, tout le monde savait que le directeur de Poudlard avait toujours raison.

Harry avait alors posé la question qui fâche.

_Flash-back :_

_Les deux jumeaux Potter se trouvaient dans le salon, assis par terre prés du feu, alors que leur père qui se trouvait sur le canapé était penché en avant vers eux, et leur expliquait le plus simplement possible ce qui s'était passé le 31 octobre 1981. Alors que Ryan avait l'air tout fier et bombait le torse, Harry se posait plein de questions, et décida alors d'interroger son père._

_- Papa, si jamais Voldemort revient, cela veut dire que Ryan devra se battre contre lui._

_Le survivant en question eut l'air soudain beaucoup moins sur de lui et regarda son père avec de grands yeux._

_- Oui Harry, cela veut dire ça, finit par répondre James lentement. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, et qui sait, peut-être que Voldemort a disparu pour de bon, personne n'en sait rien malheureusement. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il existe cette possibilité et qu'il faut donc faire attention. Il se peut qu'un jour ton frère ait à se battre contre lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est le cas il sera prêt, et nous l'aiderons tous. Toi aussi n'est ce pas ?_

_- Bien sur papa ! avait alors affirmé l'aîné des fils Potter avec le plus de sérieux possible, fier de se voir reconnaître une quelconque importance. Je serai toujours là pour Ryan !_

_Dans un de ses trop rares gestes d'affection paternelle, James avait ébouriffé la crinière d'Harry et lui avait adressé un chaleureux sourire._

_Plus tard, une fois qu'il fut parti se couché, Harry avait été horrifié de constater qu'il ressentait de la jalousie envers son frère. Lui Harry James Potter aurait pu être le Survivant, celui qu'on choyait, à qui on faisait continuellement attention, qui avait les plus beaux cadeaux, un balai et qui jouait au Quidditch avec James et Sirius. Il aurait pu être celui qu'on admirait et qu'on aimait._

_Il avait tenté d'enfouir cette jalousie tout au fond de lui et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Même Neville ne savait pas qu'il aurait pu être le Survivant, mais tel qu'il connaissait son meilleur ami, jamais celui-ci n'aurait voulu de ce titre._

Aujourd'hui Harry était toujours jaloux de son frère. Pas du titre de Survivant, mais de ce que cela lui avait rapporté : l'amour de sa famille. Néanmoins, il était assez intelligent pour songer que si jamais c'était lui qui avait été déclaré Survivant, il serait comme Ryan aujourd'hui : faible, médiocre, arrogant, gâté pourri et égoïste. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu ressembler à cela. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait devenir le chouchou de Gryffondor, ami avec les Weasley et tous ceux qui étaient attirés par la gloire de celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Mais au bout du compte tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelque soit les sentiments d'Harry ou ses problèmes avec ses parents, il allait devoir tôt ou tard se ranger de leur côté si jamais par malheur Voldemort revenait.

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées en entendant Draco poser une question.

- Mais ce journal, enfin ce Horcruxe, c'était le seul ou il y en a d'autres ? Parce que si c'était le seul, pas de souci il est détruit et Voldemort ne peut plus revenir !

- Oui, en effet, répondit Elisabeth. Mais il existe le risque qu'il y en ait plusieurs, et apparemment c'est ce que pense le professeur Rogue. Il est allé voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler, lui mieux que personne doit en savoir plus sur la question.

Harry retint un soupir d'exaspération en entendant mentionner le nom du directeur de Poudlard. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se surprenait à détester le vieux sorcier. Mais après tout ce n'était que justice quand on savait que Dumbledore le prenait pour un sale Serpentard menteur, jaloux et cherchant à tout prix à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Elisabeth s'approcha alors d'Harry.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude visible dans sa voix.

- Oui bien sûr, se força-t-il. Je suis juste surpris et dégoûté en même temps. Se séparer d'une partie, ou de plusieurs, de son âme, c'est tout simplement horrible, je n'arrive même pas à le concevoir.

- Moi non plus. Quand j'ai lu ce passage qui expliquait ce que c'était, j'ai été révulsé, j'ai même cru que j'allais en vomir mon déjeuner. C'est une des pires formes de la magie noire, et dans l'histoire on n'a retracé qu'une poignée de sorciers qui auraient eu recours à des Horcruxes pour éviter de mourir. Tous étaient les pires mages noirs qui puissent exister Harry. C'est contre nature, découper son âme, c'est comme se mutiler volontairement, c'est s'ôter une partie vitale de soi, ce n'est pas…enfin ce n'est pas…

- Je te comprends, dit Harry, posant la main sur son bras. Autour d'eux tous discutaient avec animation et il pouvait ressentir leur peur et leur incrédulité dans l'air.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cela ? ajouta-t-il. Je veux dire vous avez fait des recherches d'accord, mais pourquoi vous les avez faites en premier lieu ? Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe je pense.

- C'est juste que cet été, plus je repensais au récit que tu m'avais fait de ton séjour dans la chambre des secrets, et plus je repensais à ce journal, et plus la curiosité me dévorait. Qu'est ce qu'était cet objet qui avait failli permettre la renaissance d'un Voldemort rajeuni de plusieurs décennies ? Même dans le monde magique c'était curieux et étrange. J'ai d'abord demandé à ma mère, sans trop lui préciser le sujet et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas de tels objets. Et ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais ma mère est quand même une sorcière émérite qui connaît beaucoup de choses dans ce domaine. J'ai donc décidé de chercher par moi-même, mais pour être honnête je pensais trouver rapidement la réponse, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué ou si horrible comme réponse.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je ne voulais pas rajouter quelque chose sur tes épaules déjà si chargées. Je veux dire, entre les cours, ta famille, le Quidditch, tes leçons d'occlumentie, tes entraînements en défense, en magie noire et en Animagus, je trouve que tu en fais déjà beaucoup cette année, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus. Tu n'as que treize ans Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de tout gérer par toi-même, je pouvais m'en occuper. Et puis Neville et Daphné m'ont aidé, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle, ou plutôt la bibliothèque si spéciale de son père qu'on a pu trouver ce que c'était.

- Je vois. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Dumbledore va s'occuper de tout ça et ce n'est pas comme si nous serons impliqués dans tout ça. Et même si Voldemort réussit à revenir grâce à un de ses Horcruxes, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire à part attendre et nous battre le moment venu.

- Oui, surement, acquiesça Elisabeth, mais il était visible qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ce discours.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle ce matin, elle était passé par plusieurs émotions diverses et variées : la répulsion, le dégoût, l'horreur, l'empressement de le dire à un adulte censé et en qui elle avait confiance, qui pourrait la rassurer sur cette nouvelle.

Le professeur Rogue l'avait plus ou moins rassuré. Il avait pris les choses en main avec calme, tout en ne les prenant pas de haut : il avait admis leur raisonnement et les avait éclairci sur le sujet, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient que des sorciers de treize ans inexpérimentés. Et son admiration et son respect pour le directeur des Serpentards avaient augmenté aujourd'hui.

Mais quand ils étaient sortis de son bureau, et que Neville avait alors décrété que Dumbledore allait tout prendre en charge, elle n'y avait pas cru un seul instant, et son esprit aiguisé s'était aussitôt attardé sur un petit détail.

Prés d'un an auparavant, c'était Harry qui avait détruit l'Horcruxe. C'était lui, et non Ryan. Or la prophétie désignait Ryan comme étant celui qui devait le vaincre. Surement, cela devait vouloir dire que c'était à Ryan de détruire les Horcruxes, car si on réfléchissait bien, ces objets étaient des représentations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour le tuer il fallait également les tuer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était Harry qui avait accompli ce geste ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça, elle le sentait confusément. Pour l'instant, elle ne devait pas en parler, personne ne la croirait hormis Neville.

Mais plus jamais, et comme à son accoutumée, Elisabeth Black était plus que déterminée à découvrir un jour la vérité.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

A la suite de cette nouvelle pour la moins surprenante et troublante, tous redoublèrent d'efforts durant leurs entraînements en défenses contre les forces du mal.

Puisque le Quidditch c'était fini pour la fin de l'année, le petit groupe disposait d'un peu plus de temps. Bien sur, il devait réviser pour les examens finaux qui arrivaient à grands pas. Mais après tout s'entraîner dans cette matière leur permettrait d'obtenir les notes maximums, et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient des difficultés dans une matière.

Mais tous prenaient désormais la défense avec le plus grand sérieux. Ce n'était plus simplement des heures passées ensemble dans la salle sur demande à s'amuser à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, c'était plus sérieux.

Tous redoublaient d'ardeur dans leur travail, et il était désormais indubitable qu'ils avaient un niveau plus qu'excellent, Harry et Jenny en premier. Les deux Serpentards étaient loin devant leurs amis, notamment de par leur pratique de la magie noire qu'ils continuaient désormais avec Blaise, Draco, Daphné et Tracey.

Harry n'avait pas oublié sa promesse faite à Elisabeth de parler de tout ça à Remus. Simplement, il préférait attendre de lui parler en face-à-face, et non pas par lettre. Il voulait pouvoir avoir la possibilité de se défendre et d'exposer ses arguments, il voulait une vraie discussion, et surtout que Remus ne le prenne pas en grippe comme le reste de sa soi-disant famille.

Il allait donc attendre cet été, quand il serait chez son oncle pour lui en parler. Et en pensant aux vacances d'été, il avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Il adorait être à Poudlard, mais ces deux mois de vacances ne seraient pas du luxe après l'année qu'il venait de passer. Si contrairement aux deux années précédentes Voldemort n'avait pas fait son apparition et Harry n'avait eu aucune aventure périlleuse à vivre, il avait tout de même passé l'année à s'entraîner et à apprendre, sans jamais vraiment se reposer. Elisabeth avait raison, il était débordé, et il en ressentait maintenant les effets.

Bien sur, cela lui faisait plaisir d'être aussi bon partout, de devenir un Animagus ou un occlumens. Simplement il allait apprécier le break qui s'annonçait devant lui, profiter de deux mois avec son oncle préféré qu'il considérait presque comme son père et ses amis.

En plus, meringue sur la tarte au citron, Sirius Black avait récemment annoncé à sa fille qu'il levait sa punition et que cet été elle pourrait se rendre régulièrement chez Remus et traîner avec Harry et Neville. Tous les trois avaient été très heureux en entendant cette nouvelle, il n'y croyait plus à vrai dire.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Andréa Zabini avait réitéré son invitation à venir passer une semaine au manoir Zabini et à visiter le musée d'Histoire de Dublin, invitation qu'elle avait étendue à tous les amis de Blaise, et que tous avaient naturellement accepté avec plaisir. Ainsi, le lendemain de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry et Neville qui le fêteraient en même temps étant né à quelques jours d'intervalle, tous se rendraient au manoir Zabini pour une semaine grandiose Il semblait donc qu'ils allaient plus ou moins passer leurs vacances ensemble, excepté Draco dont le père était toujours intraitable sur le sujet.

La situation du Serpentard n'avait toujours pas changé d'un poil. Plusieurs fois dans l'année Draco leur avait raconté que son père lui avait enjoint par courrier, puis pendant les vacances de Noël de ne pas traîner avec Potter et ses toutous comme il les appelait, et apparemment, quelqu'un à Poudlard renseignait Lucius Malfoy sur les fréquentations de son fils car il semblait bien au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Mais Draco avait réussi à calmer son père en passant en apparence son temps libre avec Théodore Nott qui était bien entendu au courant de la situation de Draco et du fait que celui-ci préférait désobéir à son père. Mais il acceptait de jouer le jeu et de faire semblant, ce dont l'héritier Malfoy lui était profondément reconnaissant. Avec un peu de chance son père le laisserait tranquille cet été en sachant que son précieux rejeton ne s'acoquinait plus qu'avec des Sang-purs alliés à sa famille.

Contrairement à Harry qui comptait presque les jours avant que les vacances n'arrivent, Draco les redoutait donc. Il était jaloux de ses amis qui allaient s'amuser et passer du temps ensemble. Et plus le temps passait, plus il haïssait son père.

Les amis redoublaient donc d'efforts, mais c'était surtout les membres du trio qui avaient beaucoup de travail devant eux s'ils voulaient devenir Animagus.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur animal totem au début du mois de janvier, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de progrès, mais ils n'étaient nullement découragés car Remus les avaient prévenus qu'il allait leur falloir un bout de temps avant de pouvoir se transformer ne serait-ce que partiellement et que les premiers mois seraient les plus longs.

Ainsi donc, après avoir trouvé en quel animal ils allaient se transformer, il leur avait fallu se renseigner avec intensité sur leur animal, apprendre à le connaître entièrement. Devenir Animagus n'était pas seulement se transformer en animal, c'était véritablement devenir un animal, et c'était très important donc en se transformant de ne faire qu'un avec l'animal.

Harry, Neville et Elisabeth avaient donc passé prés de deux mois à passer des soirées entières à se renseigner, se documenter et lire des ouvrages consacrés à leurs animaux. Cela avait été très intéressant, mais quelque peu frustrant pour trois adolescents qui étaient plus qu'impatients de pouvoir se transformer.

Mais Remus avait insisté, cette étape était la plus importante s'ils ne voulaient pas rater leurs transformations. Devenir Animagus était un processus dangereux, et il fallait faire très attention.

Au bout de deux mois le Trio d'or avait enfin pu passer à une phase plus pratique où ils allaient commencer à se transformer.

Pour revêtir sa forme animale, il existait une formule magique _transforma animalio_. Dire la formule n'était nécessaire qu'au tout début, quand le sorcier venait juste de maîtriser ses transformations. Il utilisait la formule pendant quelques mois, tout dépendant de son niveau, puis arrivait un moment où il n'en avait plus besoin, où il se transformait en un quart de seconde sans avoir besoin de sa baguette. De même, la vitesse de transformation serait au début longue mais perdrait en durée au fur et à mesure.

Mais pour pouvoir se transformer complètement, et cela allait être la phase la plus longue, il allait falloir apprendre à transformer chacun de ses membres. Apprendre à transformer ses doigts en pattes ou en sabots, apprendre à faire pousser de la fourrure sur son corps et ainsi de suite. Etant donné les progrès et aptitudes d'Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis, Remus pensait qu'il leur faudrait une longue année avant de pouvoir y arriver, avec une forte probabilité pour qu'Harry y arrive bien avant.

A partir du mois d'avril les séances d'Animagus étaient donc devenus nettement plus différentes, plus fatigantes et c'était une des raisons principales pour laquelle Harry en ces vacances de Pâques se sentait si épuisé et aspirait à de vraies vacances.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Et comme pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter, le temps défila plus vite que jamais, et très vite, les vacances de Pâques furent terminés et les examens allaient avoir lieu dans moins de trois semaines.

Un dimanche après-midi, alors que le soleil berçait le parc de Poudlard où se trouvaient la plupart des étudiants, révisant dans l'herbe en appréciant la douce brise, une Serpentarde de deuxième année se rendait dans un coin nettement moins apprécié du château, en l'occurrence le bureau du professeur Rogue où elle allait avoir une dernière leçon d'occlumentie avant la fin de l'année.

Jenny ne voyait son directeur que deux fois par semaine pendant une heure seulement, sur ce point Rogue avait été catégorique. Elle était encore jeune et fragile, et il ne tenait pas à y aller trop vite. De même à l'approche des examens Rogue lui avait déclaré qu'il préférait qu'elle se concentre sur ses révisions pour ainsi faire honneur à sa maison et qu'il allait lui donner quelques exercices à faire pendant les vacances avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs leçons l'année prochaine.

Au fil de l'année une sorte d'entente cordiale s'était nouée entre l'élève et le professeur. Si Rogue était connu pour montrer un favoritisme indéniable envers les élèves de sa maison, ceux-ci savaient pourtant très bien qu'il était extrêmement froid et ne nouait aucune relation amicale avec aucun élève. Harry Potter, puis maintenant Jenny Derwent étaient les seules exceptions notables.

Contrairement à son ami, Jenny avait eu une approche très différente en occlumentie. Si les premiers mois de leçons avaient été absolument infructueux, petit à petit, la Serpentarde avait appris à ériger une sorte de barrière mentale qui lui permettait en de rares occasions d'empêcher son directeur de lire dans son esprit.

Ainsi, contrairement à Harry, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le rejeter mais plutôt à se protéger elle. Mais c'était également la différence principale qui les opposait en matière de défense contre les forces du mal. Lors d'un duel, Harry était toujours en attaque, et Jenny toujours en défensive. Si tous les deux excellaient dans leurs propres domaines, ils souffraient néanmoins de sérieuses lacunes dans celui de l'autre.

Pour une fois à l'heure (elle avait appris à ses dépens que Rogue ne supportait pas les retards et qu'elle allait donc devoir faire des efforts), elle frappa à la porte et la voix sèche de son professeur l'accueillit.

- Mlle Derwent vous êtes à l'heure, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, mais Jenny ne fut nullement décontenancée, elle était habituée aux piques de son professeur, et à vrai dire, cela la faisait plutôt rire.

Rogue se leva de son bureau où il était en train de corriger des copies, fit tourbillonner sa cape et s'avança vers son élève qui posa son sac et se tint droite, prête à l'attaque qui ne tarderait pas.

Et en effet moins d'une minute plus tard Rogue se trouvait dans son esprit, fouillant parmi ses souvenirs.

_Le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années, ce jour là-même où elle avait appris que son meilleur ami moldu était également un sorcier…_

_A cinq ans sur le chemin de traverse avec sa mère et son beau-père qui découvrait avec émerveillement pour __la__ première fois de sa vie le monde sorcier…_

_A Poudlard, la première fois où elle avait écrit dans le journal le soir de la répartition…_

_Un entraînement avec Harry dans la salle sur demande…_

Alors que Rogue parcourait son esprit Jenny tentait désespérément de construire une sorte de barrière mentale qui la protégerait. La première fois qu'elle avait réussi à faire cela, ça avait été un pur accident, et elle avait été incapable de dire comment elle avait fait. Puis, graduellement elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un simple exercice de volonté et de concentration mentale. C'était compliqué, mais il fallait simplement qu'elle soit capable de vider son esprit et d'ériger une sorte de mur qui protégerait son esprit.

Voyant que Rogue allait voir les séances entre elle et Harry, et redoutant ce qui pouvait en découler, elle redoubla d'efforts.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'échapper à la panique qui l'envahissait à l'idée qu'un professeur puisse découvrir qu'elle faisait de la magie noire. Elle se concentra sur une image neutre, en l'occurrence le ciel bleu qu'il y avait au dehors, et le fixa, vidant son esprit peu à peu. Naturellement, son esprit se concentra sur une seule tâche à effectuer : ce mur à mettre en place pour la protéger de l'intrus qui violait ses souvenirs. Elle y mit toute sa volonté, dessina dans sa tête une sorte de frontière rouge qui grossissait au fur et à mesure. Et plus la frontière la protégeait, plus son esprit s'apaisait et Jenny sentait un calme serein l'envahir.

- Très bien ça suffit, s'exclama alors Rogue et Jenny ouvrit alors les yeux, lentement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait et qu'est ce qui se passait, mais petit à petit elle revint à elle et vit que Rogue se tenait devant elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Très bien Mlle Derwent, très bon travail pour une élève de votre âge, déclara-t-il. C'est la meilleure protection que vous ayez érigée à ce jour. Vous faîtes des progrès, c'est bien. Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à de tels résultats.

- C'est parce que j'ai un excellent professeur, répondit Jenny avec bravache.

- Oui bien sur, dit Rogue, et il fut alors visible qu'il était amusé par son élève.

- Je peux vous poser une question professeur ?

- Allez-y.

- A quel âge avez-vous maitrisé l'occlumentie, et au bout de combien de temps ?

- J'ai commencé à apprendre quand j'avais seize ans, mais je n'avais pas de professeur, aussi m'a-t-il fallu de nombreuses années avant de complètement maitriser cet art. En vérité ce n'est que lorsque…Rogue s'interrompit en voyant la jeune fille devant lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas bon de tout révéler.

- Quand quoi professeur ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux innocents, et Severus Rogue songea que la jeune fille n'était pas Serpentarde pour rien. Elle savait comment manipuler les gens autour d'elle, en jouant les innocentes et les petites filles gentilles. Elle n'était pas la fille de Morgana Nott pour rien, une des plus belles femmes que Severus ait jamais vues. Et apparemment, la fille avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Ce n'était pas encore complètement visible, mais il était indéniable que dans quelques années Jenny Derwent allait rendre les garçons fous.

Rogue poussa un petit soupir et revint au sujet de conversation présent. Si elle insistait, il n'allait pas prendre de gants.

- Ce n'est que lorsque j'étais au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis véritablement devenu un Légilimens et un Occlumens confirmé, reprit-il d'un ton plus sec.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Jenny qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais elle avait l'air plus surprise qu'effrayée.

Rogue ne répondit rien et regarda son élève se tortiller devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, elle lui demanda soudainement.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? Je veux dire, je n'ai vu que sa version de seize ans, et il avait l'air…enfin…il donnait confiance et…il avait l'air gentil…sa voix se perdit dans un murmure et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Rogue fut aussitôt adoucie et ressentit une vague de pitié envers la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son épouvantard à lui c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'était déjà bien assez épouvantable de devoir lui obéir et subir ses foudres et ses colères, alors être possédé par lui-même, Severus n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

- C'était un sorcier qui savait comment manipuler les gens, finit-il par répondre, se replongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il émanait de lui comme une sorte de charisme qui vous poussait à l'écouter, à lui faire confiance et à vous dire que ses discours étaient censés et que vous vouliez être comme lui. Vous vouliez être puissant, confiant, vous vouliez son respect. Il sait quoi dire, mais toutes ses paroles ne sont que des mensonges, et je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Il vous promet gloire et fortune mais son seul but c'est de mettre la main mise sur le monde sorcier afin de le modeler à sa guise, et il ne se soucie guère de vous. Il veut l'immortalité, la puissance absolue. Et ceux qui croient être ses alliés, ceux qui pensent être ses amis, et c'était le cas pour les Mangemorts les plus haut placés, et bien ceux-là se trompent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se soucie d'absolument personne. Il se contente de vous utiliser, il vous presse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien retirer de vous, et après il vous tue, car vous ne lui servirez plus.

Il se tut quand il se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Se retournant, il vit Jenny Derwent immobile devant lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise d'une telle quantité d'informations. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé comme il s'y serait attendu. Plutôt perplexe.

- Professeur, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, rompant le silence. Le journal Horcruxe, il renfermait un Voldemort de seize ans. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a fait cet Horcruxe lorsqu'il avait seulement seize ans ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Rogue. Apparemment au moment de la création d'un Horcruxe, le sorcier y dépose un bout de son âme telle qu'elle est à ce moment là.

- Et est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y en a d'autres comme celui-là ?

- J'en suis persuadé, lâcha le directeur des Serpentards. J'ai expliqué la situation au professeur Dumbledore et celui-ci partage mon avis. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a crée un Horcruxe à seize ans, il semble évident qu'il a du continuer par la suite.

- Et le professeur Dumbledore va faire quelque chose je suppose ?

- Oui je pense, même s'il ne m'a pas fait part de ses projets.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu professeur, dit Jenny avec un petit sourire.

- Contentez-vous de n'en parler à personne d'autre que vos amis, je ne peux vous rappeler qu'il est nécessaire que cette information reste secrète.

Pour en revenir à votre leçon d'aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Venez me voir lors du dernier cours et je vous donnerai quelques exercices à faire cet été, mais en attendant, révisez pour vos examens !

- Très bien professeur. Merci.

Sur ce, Jenny Derwent sortit de la salle de classe et Severus Rogue poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il en avait dévoilé bien plus que prévu, mais cette petite avec ses grands yeux noisette et son sourire innocent déliait plus facilement les langues que les crucios de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus avait été tout raconter à Dumbledore une fois mis au courant par les amis de Potter. Sur le coup, l'information l'avait plus que terrifié. Voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenir à la vie était son pire cauchemar, et il attendait donc de son directeur que celui-ci le rassure un minimum.

Mais celui-ci avait accueilli l'information de Severus avec un calme olympien et lui avait assuré qu'il allait examiner la question et agir en conséquence. Autrement dit, rien de concret, et cela agaçait Severus au plus haut point. Il aurait pensé que Dumbledore lui aurait fait confiance et lui aurait demandé son aide pour cette tâche délicate, mais rien de tel.

Plus le temps passait, et plus les agissements du directeur le dérangeaient. Il y avait tout d'abord le fait qu'il mettait régulièrement les autres professeurs en garde contre Harry Potter, l'élève le plus brillant et le plus doué de sa génération, qu'il ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit voir Pettigrow à Poudlard même, et maintenant ça. Mais à quel jeu jouait-il donc ?

Severus lui avait cru Harry, et tous les soirs il vérifiait sur la carte que le nom de Pettigrow n'y figurait pas. Mais apparemment le rat avait décidé de ne pas retenter sa chance car jamais encore il ne l'avait vu.

Les choses étaient en train de changer, Severus le sentait bien. Mais dans quel sens, il l'ignorait. Il avait vécu plus de dix ans la même routine, la même vie tranquille et insipide, installé dans ses habitudes et ses croyances, ses amitiés, mais il semblait bien que cela n'allait pas encore durer très longtemps.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Dans une autre partie du château, un petit rat marron à l'aspect assez miteux se reposait tranquillement, contemplant le soleil qui brillait par-delà la fenêtre.

Cela faisait des années que Peter Pettigrow n'avait pu se tenir au dehors, sous sa forme humaine à admirer la nature, le soleil qui se couchait, sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux qui aujourd'hui se faisaient rares. Il avait perdu sa jeunesse à Azkaban, il en était conscient, mais ne le regrettait nullement.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment, et Merlin savait que le temps passait lentement à Azkaban. Il avait cru devenir fou là-bas. Mais un jour il avait compris comment sortir, il avait entrevu la solution et avait entendu l'appel de son maître.

Une fois au dehors, il avait hésité entre partir à la recherche de son maître en Albanie, où les rumeurs prétendaient qu'il se trouvait, ou alors terminer ce qui avait été commencé le 31 octobre 1981 et enfin exterminer le Survivant. Mais finalement la réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même, et Peter était alors passé à l'action.

Si Peter avait eu des doutes et des états d'âme en livrant les Potter à son maître, ils étaient morts à Azkaban. L'homme troublé et confus qu'il était s'était transformé en un monstre qui ne recherchait qu'une seule chose : la vengeance, et ramener son maître qui n'aurait jamais du disparaître de la sorte, lui le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Lui seul pourrait garantir à Peter la gloire et la puissance qu'il méritait.

Et le petit Peter avait un plan. Il avait voulu essayer de passer à l'attaque mais en avait été empêché en étant repéré trop tôt. Avec surprise il avait reconnu la carte des Maraudeurs dans la main d'Harry Potter ce soir-là. Cela avait contrarié ses plans, mais après tout il avait du temps devant lui, et il valait mieux qu'il se fasse un peu oublier avant de mettre son plan en action.

Il avait réussi à rester à Poudlard malgré toutes les précautions prises et malgré la carte qui aurait pu le dénoncer, mais Peter était plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait, et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Et bientôt il se jetterait enfin à l'eau.

Dans quelques jours le Survivant serait entre ses mains.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

A l'autre bout du château, un très vieux sorcier arpentait son bureau avec lassitude.

La fin de l'année approchait et Peter Pettigrow n'avait toujours pas été attrapé, et cela inquiétait Albus Dumbledore, qui craignait désormais que quelque chose n'ait lieu. Quelque chose qui impliquerait un certain jumeau Potter qui semblait avoir un talent indéniable pour connaître des fins d'années scolaires mouvementées.

Mais Peter n'était pas à Poudlard, il avait vérifié à plusieurs reprises. Albus croyait sincèrement qu'Harry s'était trompé quelques mois plus tôt quand il était venu avec Rogue dans son bureau, la carte à la main et les yeux paniqués. Peter ne pouvait être dans le château. En revanche, il était fort possible qu'il se trouve dans la forêt interdite ou à pré-au-lard malgré les précautions mises en place.

Albus poussa un long soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes et il n'aurait pu être plus satisfait. Les deux jumeaux grandissaient et gagnaient en puissance, Ryan moins qu'Harry cependant.

Mais une époque sombre s'annonçait, et les choses se précipitaient. Qu'Harry et ses amis aient eu connaissance de l'existence des Horcruxes, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils étaient trop jeunes, et pas préparés.

Néanmoins il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain respect pour la fille de Sirius et Evana qui n'était décidément pas l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle pour rien. Elle possédait une intelligence remarquable qui lui serait très profitable dans la vie.

Mais en attendant, Albus avait un plan à mener à bien. Il avait décidé treize ans auparavant de la marche à suivre, et il ne se détournerait pas du chemin qu'il avait tracé, même si les certaines choses semblaient échapper à son contrôle récemment, comme cette histoire d'Horcruxes mais également le comportement de Severus Rogue qui semblait de plus en plus proche du jeune Harry Potter. Cela avait été quelque chose auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu étant donné la haine entre Severus et James. Mais il pouvait facilement tourner cela à son avantage, donc ce n'était pas un problème.

L'avenir était sombre, mais Albus avait confiance. Son plan marcherait, pour le plus Grand Bien, et la prophétie serait réalisée dans un avenir proche.

Note de l'auteur : le chapitre 28 comme prévu...les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil), et comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta et mes fidèles et nouveaux revieweurs, et vous savez ce que je veux maintenant...j'ignore quand sera posté le nouveau chapitre, je l'ai envoyé à ma bêta en début de semaine, je pense que ça ne devrait pas trop tarder, mais elle bosse donc soyez indulgents...bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	30. Un Potter en danger

Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson...

Merci à ma bêta et mes reviewers...

**Chapitre 29 : un Potter en danger.**

_Harry était en train de dormir sur son lit. La scène était en noir et blanc, tout ce que Daphné pouvait voir c'était les cheveux ébouriffés de son ami sur l'oreiller si blanc, sa couverture à moitié rejeté à terre et son bras balançant dans le vide._

_La chambre était complètement vide, et c'était étrange car il n'y avait qu'un seul lit au centre de la pièce. Exactement au milieu._

_Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais Daphné pouvait quand même y voir clair. Alors que son ami dormait, inconscient du danger, elle vit un rat se faufiler dans la pièce. Un gros rat marron qui une fois prés du lit d'Harry se transforma en un petit homme chauve à l'aspect cadavérique. Ses traient étaient tirés, d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il n'avait presque plus de dents et ses yeux arboraient une lueur démoniaque, presque folle._

_- Enfin Potter, enfin ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps, mais tu __vas__ venir avec moi ce soir. Tu vas venir avec moi et nous allons retrouver mon maître. Il est temps que celui-ci revienne parmi nous._

_L'homme sortit une baguette de sa poche et lança un sort à Harry, mais Daphné ne put entendre ce que c'était. Elle aurait voulu hurler, l'en empêcher, mais elle était paralysée, témoin impuissante du drame qui se jouait juste devant ses yeux. _

_La scène devint de plus en plus floue. Elle entrevit Harry se lever et suivre Peter Pettigrow et tous deux disparurent de sa vue._

'_Harry' hurla-t-elle en silence, mais cela ne servait à rien. Pettigrow avait réussi à s'emparer d'Harry et elle savait qu'un sort pire que la mort l'attendait là-bas. Pettigrow voulait ramener Voldemort à la vie en utilisant son ami, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_Le décor changea et Daphné se retrouva dans ce cimetière qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu auparavant. Un endroit désert et sombre._

_Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, une silhouette apparut et elle revit Peter Pettigrow qui avait l'air d'avoir meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Il avait l'air pressé, mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres craquelées. Il se tenait auprès d'un très grand chaudron et y jetait des ingrédients qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître. _

_Puis, en un quart de seconde, Ryan fut également là. Il était attaché à un arbre et se débattait furieusement. Ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs, mais il ne pouvait rien faire._

_Daphné s'approcha du captif. Il était mort de peur, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Au lieu de cela, il lançait des remarques stupides à Pettigrow, le traitant de lâche et de traitre, traitant Voldemort d'imbécile, se moquant faiblement des Mangemorts._

_Daphné voyait bien le désespoir qui animait le Gryffondor, mais Pettigrow n'y prêtait même pas attention. Il continuait à s'affairer auprès du chaudron, son sourire grandissant à chaque minute qui s'écoulait._

_Au bout d'un moment qui sembla infini, Peter s'avança vers Ryan. D'un geste brusque il sortit un couteau de sa poche et saisit le bras de Ryan qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Mais Peter était plus fort et il réussit à faire une profonde entaille sur le bras du Survivant. Ryan poussa un cri de douleur alors que le rat recueillit le sang qui s'égouttait dans une petite fiole. Son sourire était triomphant à présent et Daphné s'attendit au pire._

_Elle s'avança alors vers le chaudron dont des volutes de fumée noires s'échappaient. A des kilomètres elle aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel de magie noire, mais elle ignorait lequel._

_Pettigrow retourna vers le chaudron et y versa le sang tout en récitant une litanie dont elle ne parvenait à saisir les mots. Elle avait beau s'approcher, elle ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il prononçait._

_Puis, d'un geste plus tremblant il tendit le bras et se coupa la main. Daphné et Ryan laissèrent tous les deux échapper un petit cri de surprise dégoûté. Pettigrow était désormais en train de trembler et de gémir. _

_La main tomba dans le chaudron qui sembla gronder de l'intérieur. Une odeur immonde s'échappait du récipient et Daphné recula._

_Ce qu'elle vit alors l'horrifia plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Elle vit ainsi une sorte de créature difforme, très grande, au corps d'homme et à la tête de serpent émergé trop lentement du chaudron. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme l'enfer et ses doigts étaient surnaturellement longs._

_Daphné hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle comprit que Lord Voldemort venait de renaitre à la vie juste sous ses yeux, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle l'avait vu revenir, amenant dans son sillage chaos et destruction._

_Dorénavant le monde allait changer, ils allaient devoir se battre contre l'incarnation même du mal, contre ce démon aux yeux rouges._

_Il avait suffi quelques gouttes de sang et la main d'un servant dévoué pour que la guerre ne recommence, pour que le monde de Daphné ne soit bouleversé à jamais. _

_Elle était incapable de penser avec cohérence ou clarté, tout ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux, c'était une myriade de scènes de batailles, des morts, des disparitions, l'emblème de la mort qui allait survoler les maisons des nombreuses victimes, la tristesse et la douleur qui allaient tirailler tant de familles, tant de survivants._

_Elle vit ses propres amis se battre, tomber au combat, devenir des guerriers avant même d'avoir l'âge légal pour pouvoir transplaner. _

_Trop d'images se bousculaient devant elle et elle tomba à terre, serrant sa tête dans ses mains comme pour cesser ce flot d'horreurs, mais en vain._

_Ce ne fut que le sifflement d'une éblouissante lumière verte qui la fit revenir à la réalité._

_Levant la tête elle vit que le corps de Ryan était tombé à terre, frappé d'un avada kedavra provenant de la baguette de Lord Voldemort. _

_Daphné sentit la tête lui tourner et très vite l'obscurité l'envahit._

En se réveillant, Daphné ne se souvint que de la première partie de son rêve.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueurs froide et envahie par un affreux pressentiment. Ce rêve était un rêve prémonitoire elle en était persuadée. Ça allait se passer Peter Pettigrow allait attaquer Harry, il allait le tuer pour se venger de ces anciens amis, ceux qui l'avaient retrouvés treize ans plus tôt et envoyés à Azkaban.

Elle se redressa et sortit de son lit. Il faisait encore sombre dehors et toutes ses camarades de dortoir dormaient profondément. Mais Daphné était incapable de retourner se coucher après cet horrible cauchemar, elle devait faire quelque chose. Peut-être que Pettigrow était en train d'agir en ce moment même.

Avec fébrilité elle chercha son exemplaire de la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa malle qui était toujours très bien rangée. Les mains tremblantes elle prit le vieux bout de parchemin et le déplia.

_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, murmura-t-elle et sous ses yeux la carte de Poudlard et ses habitants se dessina.

Elle chercha tout d'abord dans les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'Harry était en sécurité dans son dortoir, dormant dans le lit juste à côté de celui de Blaise.

Elle scruta avec attention le reste du parchemin, tentant d'y trouver le nom de Peter Pettigrow, mais en pure perte il n'y figurait pas. L'animagus ne se trouvait pas dans le château en ce moment.

_Mais il peut très bien revenir à n'importe quel moment. Il était là en décembre dernier, sous le nez des détraqueurs et d'Albus Dumbledore et toutes ses précautions mises en place pour assurer notre sécurité. Il était là et il peut très bien être en train de se cacher tout prés de Poudlard, attendant la première occasion venue pour se venger et tuer Harry._

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, mais si je parle de mon rêve personne ne va me croire !_

Daphné regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une idée n'importe laquelle. Elle savait que si elle parlait de ce rêve à Harry celui-ci n'y croirait pas, il ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses. Il la rassurerait gentiment en lui disant que c'était gentil de sa part, mais que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas en danger et balaierait ses craintes. Et quelque chose arriverait et Daphné ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors qu'elle remettait sa malle en ordre, cherchant toujours une solution, elle entendit quelqu'un remuer dans son lit, et, se retournant, elle vit que sa meilleure amie venait d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- Daphné, qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? murmura Tracey d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, chuchota Daphné en se rapprochant du lit de la Serpentarde. Je ne peux plus dormir.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- C'était à propos d'Harry et de Peter Pettigrow.

Cela attira toute l'attention de Tracey et la réveilla complètement. Daphné lui raconta alors en détails le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui expliqua également avec plus d'hésitations qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des rêves prémonitoires et qu'elle était sûre et certaine que celui-ci en était un.

- Il faut que tu le préviennes, fut la réponse catégorique de sa meilleure amie. Il faut que tu le préviennes maintenant, c'est très important.

- Mais il ne va pas me croire ! siffla Daphné. Tu croirais toi quelqu'un qui vient te dire que tu es en danger à cause d'un rêve ! On dirait le baratin de Trelawney !

- Tu n'es pas Trelawney et Harry le sait ! C'est toi son amie qui le met en garde, il te croira forcément ! Et moi je te crois, alors si jamais il ne te prend pas au sérieux, je l'y obligerai ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez viens, on va lui raconter.

Tracey se leva de son lit et Daphné la regarda avec incrédulité mettre des vêtements à la va-vite.

- Mais il n'est que cinq heures du matin ! protesta-t-elle. On ne va pas aller le réveiller !

- Bien sûr que si, on ne va quand même pas attendre qu'il se réveille, de toute façon moi je suis debout, et je ne suis même pas concernée alors lui aussi ! Allez viens habille-toi et on y va !

Daphné suivit les ordres de sa meilleure amie et revêtit à la hâte un pantalon et un t-shirt. Elles sortirent discrètement de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers celui des garçons de troisième année, située de l'autre côté des quartiers de Serpentard.

Elles montèrent l'escalier en pierre qui menait au côté des garçons et Daphné songea qu'Harry n'allait probablement pas être ravi d'être importuné de la sorte. Il avait beau avoir un bon caractère, il ne fallait pas pousser l'hippogriffe dans les marais comme on disait.

Avec hésitation elles ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et eurent exactement la même grimace en voyant le capharnaüm que cela était.

La pièce était de taille assez grande, assez pour contenir six garçons. Les lits étaient disposés en paire : deux prés de la fenêtre, deux sur le mur gauche et deux sur le mur droit. A côté de chaque lit se trouvait la malle de chacun. Jusque là, rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Les six garçons dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, Crabbe ronflait à plein tube mais cela ne semblait déranger personne.

Au milieu de la pièce régnait cependant un désordre indescriptible. Des chaussettes, des livres, des bouts de parchemin chiffonnés, des vêtements, des plumes d'oiseaux et des bouts de gâteaux et autres objets gisaient sur le sol. C'était sale et dégoûtant.

- Les garçons sont des porcs, murmura Tracey le nez plissé et Daphné à côté d'elle acquiesça. Toutes les deux s'avancèrent lentement vers le lit où dormait Harry, tentant de passer par-dessus les objets qui se trouvaient à terre, mais sans grand succès.

Enfin elles arrivèrent prés du lit d'Harry, et sans ménagement chacune s'occupèrent de le réveiller.

- Allez debout, debout, chuchotait délicatement Tracey tout en le secouant comme un prunier. Cela eut le résultat escompté, Harry se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut.

- Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla-t-il, sa main cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tiens, les voila, lui donna Tracey. Réveille-toi il faut qu'on te parle !

- Maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'il faisait à peine clair au dehors. Mais quelle heure il est ?

- A peine six heures du matin, répondit Tracey. Détail technique sans la moindre importance, maintenant, mets des vêtements et rejoins-nous dans la salle commune dans cinq minutes.

- Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? protesta le Serpentard.

- C'est à propos de Peter Pettigrow, répondit Daphné, et cela attira l'attention de son ami. On t'en dira plus en bas, dépêche-toi ! Et sur ce les deux filles disparurent de la chambre, laissant un Harry mal réveillé et curieux d'en savoir plus. Haussant les épaules, il sortit de son lit et revêtit des habits à la hâte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A peine vingt minutes plus tard Harry arpentait la salle commune des Serpentards, les sourcils froncés, une lueur anxieuse dans les yeux qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler. Ses deux amies étaient assises dans un canapé prés du feu qu'elles avaient rallumé. Il faisait toujours froid dans les cachots, même en juin à quelques jours de la fin de l'année.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ce rêve est prémonitoire ? finit par demander Harry.

Elles venaient de lui raconter le rêve que Daphné avait fait cette nuit, le mettant en scène lui et Pettigrew. Au début il avait voulu être sceptique et en rire mais quand Daphné, avec plus d'hésitation lui avait expliqué qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des rêves qui lui laissaient voir le futur, qu'ainsi elle avait vu sa défaite au Quidditch en début d'année, il avait été troublé. Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses normalement. Mais Daphné était son amie et il lui faisait confiance. Elle n'était pas du genre à se monter la tête pour rien.

- J'en suis persuadé Harry, sinon je ne t'en parlerai pas, lui répondit-elle. Ecoute je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais je veux juste te prévenir qu'il existe un risque, et que tu devrais être très prudent jusqu'à la fin de l'année. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

- Surtout quand on sait qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose à cette époque de l'année, continua Tracey. D'abord en première année tu sauves la pierre philosophale en te débarrassant de Voldemort, puis en seconde année tu sauves Jenny, tues un basilic et empêches le retour de Voldemort une nouvelle fois. Comme disent les moldus jamais deux sans trois, il serait peut-être bon que tu sois extra-vigilant jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité dans le Poudlard Express. Cet été tu seras chez ton oncle, avec des adultes autour de toi et je ne pense pas que Pettigrew osera agir. Mais à Poudlard, au milieu de tant d'élèves, dans un si grand château, tu n'es pas à l'abri j'en suis sûre.

- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira Harry. Ecoute Daphné, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elles. Je te fais confiance si tu me dis que je suis en danger, mais qu'est ce que je peux faire sinon être très prudent ?

- Il ne reste que trois jours avant que l'année ne se termine, répondit celle-ci. Il faut que tu sois extrêmement prudent, et que tu évites de te retrouver seul. Plus tu seras accompagné et moins tu seras en danger. Et essaie aussi de te retrouver le plus souvent possible dans des lieux où il y a le maximum de gens : par exemple la Grande Salle, ou le parc, ou le terrain de Quidditch, ou la salle commune quand il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui y sont présents.

- Exactement, acquiesça Tracey. De toute façon tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. On va prévenir les autres et te coller comme une abeille sur un pot de miel !

Harry sourit mais ne répondit rien. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Pourquoi est-ce que Pettigrew était après lui ? S'il devait pourchasser quelqu'un, c'était Ryan, le Survivant, celui qui avait causé la chute de son maître ! Vouloir s'en prendre à lui c'était complètement insensé, ridicule ! A moins qu'Azkaban ne l'ait rendu fou et qu'ils ne confondent les jumeaux !

_Génial, après la cicatrice qui me fait mal dés que Voldy se trouve dans les parages, après avoir combattu celui-ci à deux reprises à la place de mon frère, voilà que j'écope des malades mentaux qui sont à sa poursuite. __Y a__ pas à dire mais être le jumeau de Ryan Potter ne comporte que des avantages !_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la matinée le reste du groupe fut mis au courant et les réactions furent diverses. Si certains prirent très au sérieux la menace comme Luna, Neville ou Jenny, d'autres étaient plus sceptiques. Non pas qu'ils pensaient que Daphné affabulait, mais ils ne croyaient tout simplement que des rêves puissent montrer l'avenir. Et étrangement Elisabeth faisait partie de ceux-là.

- Rêve ou pas, il est peut-être plus sage d'être plus prudent que d'habitude, s'exclama Neville. Je veux dire ça ne nous coûte rien !

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry courre le moindre danger en ce qui concerne Pettigrew, répondit Elisabeth avec agacement. Ne le prends pas mal Daph mais ce genre de trucs je n'y crois pas !

- En plus, pourquoi s'attaquerait-il à Harry et pas à Ryan ? Ca devrait être ce dernier sa cible ! riposta Lucas.

- Oui bien sur, répondit Jenny. La logique voudrait qu'il attaque Ryan, et on préférerait tous qu'ils s'en prennent au frère d'Harry, mais ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si la dernière fois qu'on a repéré Pettigrew c'était tout prés des cachots ! Je trouve que c'est un peu trop pour être une simple coïncidence !

- Dans ce cas là pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas attaqué Harry quand il en a eu l'occasion ? Ils étaient tout les deux seuls dans un couloir sombre, c'était tard le soir ! Il aurait pu agir sans problème ! argumenta Lucas.

- Il a peut-être été pris par surprise ! Harry l'a repéré avant qu'il ne puisse agir et il a été pris de panique en voyant Harry avec sa baguette, alors il s'est sauvé et attend une autre occasion ! répondit Jenny.

- Inutile de se disputer pour savoir ce que veut Pettigrew ou qui il veut attaquer, intervint brusquement Blaise. Je ne suis pas non plus convaincu que Pettigrew veuille attaquer Harry, mais en attendant, Neville n'a pas tort. Ça ne nous coûte rien d'être plus vigilant que d'habitude avant de rentrer chez nous. On fait comme Daphné l'a suggéré et tout ira bien !

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais Harry vit bien que certains de ses amis avaient l'air particulièrement inquiets par la menace qui pouvait se profiler.

Tous se trouvaient dans le parc au milieu de tous les autres étudiants qui profitaient également des rayons de soleil et de la fin des examens qui s'étaient terminés quelques jours auparavant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats qui devaient être donnés le jour du dernier repas dans la Grande Salle où on apprendrait également quel maison avait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais sans grande surprise tous savaient que cette coupe une nouvelle fois finirait dans le bureau de Severus Rogue pour la dixième année consécutive.

C'était également sans grande surprise que tous avaient réussi avec brio leurs examens. Leurs entraînements et les heures qu'ils passaient à s'entraider avaient fini par payer, et tous étaient plus confiants que jamais.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, une Gryffondor vint leur payer une petite visite.

- Salut Hermione est-ce que ça va ? demanda Neville avec bonne humeur à son amie qui avait l'air éreintée.

- Oui, je viens d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui dire que je laissais tomber deux options, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés après avoir salué tout le monde. Cinq c'était beaucoup trop, et de toute façon étude de moldus c'est inutile pour moi et Divination ce ne sont que des foutaises, Trelawney n'a aucun talent !

- A qui le dis-tu ! soupira Tracey. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir abandonner cette option, mais je suis coincée encore deux ans !

- Comment tu as fait pour pouvoir tout gérer cette année ? demanda Elisabeth avec curiosité. Tu assistais à tout les cours et pourtant certains avaient lieu en même temps !

- Je suppose que je peux le dire maintenant, répondit Hermione. J'utilisais un retourneur de temps, McGonagall m'en avait confié un au début de l'année, à la seule condition que je ne l'utilise que pour les cours. Mais même avec ça je n'avais pas assez de temps pour tout faire et la fin de l'année a été assez dure je dois avouer.

- Oui tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme cette année, remarqua Elisabeth. Enfin, maintenant que tu n'as plus que trois options tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux tu verras, moi et Harry on a aucun problème.

Alors qu'Elisabeth et Hermione se mirent à discuter, Neville se rapprocha de son meilleur ami pour discuter en privé.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

- Tu parles de Pettigrew qui est après moi ? Eh bien finalement ça me fait plaisir, je pensais bien que cette année avait été assez monotone et je m'ennuyais, tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais Neville était sérieux au contraire.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Harry. Pettigrew est dangereux, il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban Merlin seul sait comment, et c'était un des lieutenants de Voldemort. Il est puissant et fou à lier et c'est la combinaison la plus dangereuse qui soit. S'il est après toi, il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes. Il est déterminé, et il ne lâchera pas prise. Tu te souviens des histoires qu'oncle Remus nous racontait ?

- Concernant les Maraudeurs ? Oui bien sur. Il nous a raconté que Peter n'était peut-être pas le plus beau des quatre, ou le plus intelligent, mais qu'il était coriace et prêt à tout pour atteindre ses buts. Qu'il n'abandonnait jamais quoi qu'il se passe. Je sais tout ça, je sais. Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'il m'en veut à moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Jenny a probablement raison, son séjour à Azkaban l'a rendu fou. Soit il pense que c'est toi le Survivant à la place de Ryan, soit il a un autre plan, mais dans tous les cas, apparemment c'est toi qu'il veut.

- Azkaban a du l'affaiblir ! riposta Harry. Il était peut-être puissant en 1981, mais maintenant, après 12 ans passés en prison, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas ! Et il n'a même pas de baguette, elle lui a été confisquée !

- Tu n'en sais rien ça ! Il en a probablement récupéré une en sortant de prison, peut-être sur l'Allée des Embrumes qui sait, ou il en a volé une à quelqu'un. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'est pas sans défenses, et que quoi qu'il se passe il a un plan. Il a réussi à sortir d'Azkaban et à s'introduire à Poudlard, crois-moi il n'est pas sans ressources !

- En admettant que tu aies raison, imaginons dans le pire des scénarios possibles qu'il réussisse à m'attraper, je ne suis pas non plus sans défenses ! J'ai déjà réussi à deux reprises à m'en tirer contre Voldemort en personne sans une égratignure ! Alors Peter Pettigrew c'est…

- Non Harry ne pense pas comme ça ! C'est ça le piège justement, que tu te sentes assez en confiance pour faire une erreur qui pourrait te coûter cher ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises, c'est vrai, et c'est impressionnant, mais qui te dit que la prochaine fois tu auras autant de chance et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ! Quoi qu'il se passe tu dois éviter de prendre la situation à la légère tout ça parce que tu as déjà réussi à te sortir de quelques situations délicates par le passé ! Ne fais surtout pas ça !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et je te promets de faire attention. Mais évite de te faire trop de souci, tout va bien se passer. Je suis persuadé que rien ne va arriver d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Je l'espère Harry, je l'espère, murmura Neville, troublé.

Cette petite discussion avec le Serpentard ne l'avait en rien rassuré. Comme il l'avait craint, Harry ne prenait pas la situation assez au sérieux. Il était sur ses gardes, mais plus pour faire plaisir à ses amis que parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il y avait une vraie menace.

Neville y croyait lui. Il était persuadé que le rêve de Daphné n'était pas anodin. Quand il était petit, sa grand-mère lui avait raconté qu'une de ses sœurs qui était morte très jeune possédait ce pouvoir de voyance par les rêves. Ce n'était pas courant, mais Neville y croyait dur comme fer.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. A tort, il se croyait invincible. Parce qu'il était jeune, parce qu'il avait déjà triomphé par deux reprises, parce qu'il était un sorcier nettement plus puissant que la moyenne, parce qu'il était Harry Potter et que, même s'il tuerait Neville pour avoir osé dire cela, il avait en lui l'arrogance de James Potter, en moins accentué bien entendu, mais c'était tout de même présent. Le petit garçon qui ne se sentait pas en sécurité et qui cherchait désespérément l'approbation de ses parents avait disparu depuis longtemps et ces trois dernières années Harry avait laissé percer sa véritable nature. Celle d'un sorcier ambitieux et puissant, sur de lui…la nature d'un futur leader.

Mais cette confiance en lui pouvait un jour lui jouer des tours et Neville était déterminé à ce que ça ne porte pas à conséquence. Il ferait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aider et protéger son meilleur ami. Hors de question que Pettigrew ne touche à un moindre de ses cheveux.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry se leva et leur dit qu'il devait se rendre au bureau du professeur Rogue pour une dernière leçon avant les grandes vacances, Neville, Jenny et Luna se levèrent également et l'accompagnèrent, malgré ses faibles protestations.

- En plein jour je pense qu'il n'y a aucun souci !

- On est peut-être en plein jour mais les cachots sont peu fréquentés et il y fait sombre, ce serait une trop belle occasion pour Pettigrew, répondit Neville d'un ton sec. D'ailleurs, je vais vérifier sur la carte qu'il ne se trouve pas à Poudlard.

- C'est une bonne idée ça, approuva Daphné. On devrait tous vérifier fréquemment sur la carte.

Harry opina du chef et lui et ses gardes du corps partirent en direction des cachots.

- Combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda Neville une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte du bureau du directeur des Serpentards.

- Dans deux heures environ, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on sera là à t'attendre dans deux heures, voilà pourquoi, répliqua le Gryffondor. Surtout si tu ne nous vois pas tu retournes dans le bureau de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

- Oui papa, répondit Harry avec un salut moqueur, et sans rien ajouter il rentra dans le bureau de son professeur.

- On fait quoi en attendant ? demanda Neville une fois qu'Harry eut disparut.

- Ca ne vous dit pas un petit tour dans les cuisines, moi je meurs de faim, proposa Jenny. Et puis ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Pumpy et Kreattur !

- Pumpy et Kreattur ? répéta Luna.

- Ce sont deux elfes de maison qui m'adorent, répondit la petite Serpentarde avec insouciance.

- Kreattur tu dis ? demanda Neville. C'est marrant on dirait le nom d'un elfe de mon oncle Sirius qu'il avait quand il était jeune.

- C'est un vieil elfe, assez bourru. Il ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres elfes, mais avec moi il est très gentil.

Neville haussa les épaules et tout les trois se rendirent aux cuisines pour un petit encas et une petite discussion avec les elfes de maison qui appréciait toujours la compagnie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Alors comment c'était avec Rogue ? demanda Luna tout en dégustant une glace.

Les trois amis étaient revenus des cuisines juste à temps pour chercher Harry qui avait l'air épuisé.

- Bah ça c'est bien passé, en tout cas Rogue est content de mes progrès. Il m'a donné des exercices à faire pendant les vacances, et il m'a promis de venir me rendre visite si oncle Remus était d'accord, pour voir où j'en étais, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en direction de Jenny, il voudrait que tu sois là également.

- Pas de souci, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je t'ai dis mais ma mère m'a écrit qu'elle et ton oncle avaient fait reliés leur cheminées. Apparemment ils se voient régulièrement et ils ont pensé que ce serait utile.

- C'est cool ça.

- Au fait Harry, l'interrompit Neville. Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui on est tombé aux cuisines !

- Sur des elfes de maison peut-être, riposta le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

- Hilarant, répondit Neville. Très drôle, mais pour tes dons de comique tu repasseras. Enfin bref, je suis tombé sur Kreattur.

- Kreattur ?

- Mais oui tu sais bien, l'elfe des Black quand Sirius était plus jeune. On en a souvent entendu parler. Tu te souviens, Sirius nous avait raconté qu'il s'en était débarrassé quand il avait pris possession de square grimmauld. Et bien apparemment il l'a envoyé à Poudlard. Ça fait plus de quinze apparemment qu'il s'y trouve. Et il n'est pas aussi horrible que dans les récits de Sirius. Au début quand je lui ai dis que j'étais son filleul il a failli me retirer mon assiette de crêpes des mains, mais ça s'est nettement arrangé quand je lui ai dis qu'on n'était pas en très bon termes.

- Intéressant, commenta Harry, mais il était visible que l'information ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Vous avez passé deux heures dans les cuisines ?

- Ben oui, on a discuté avec les elfes de maison, ils aiment bien quand des élèves viennent les voir pour discuter. Et si tu es très gentil avec eux ils te racontent les derniers potins. Ils sont au courant d'énormément de choses ! répondit Jenny.

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. C'était en de telles occasions qu'il était heureux d'être ami avec ses personnes. Elles arrivaient toujours à le faire rire ou à le détendre même quand les circonstances étaient sérieuses.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Neville, et il devait avouer que celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort. C'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à ne pas prendre au sérieux cette menace, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait juste l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui était en danger. De plus, Peter Pettigrew lui faisait bien moins peur que Voldemort.

Néanmoins, il resterait sur ses gardes. Inutile de prendre des risques.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry s'entraînait dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de Draco, Blaise et Daphné, trois jeunes filles se baladaient dans les couloirs et s'apprêtaient à retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Jenny à Tracey et Luna qui marchaient à ses côtés.

- Je vais aller passer quelques jours chez mes cousines à Bath, répondit Tracey. Puis après il y a l'anniversaire d'Harry et Neville et la semaine chez les Zabini et après je ne sais pas, mais je suppose qu'on va se voir régulièrement.

- Oui, hier Daphné parlait de se retrouver à Londres pour visiter la ville. Elle n'a jamais vu les attractions moldus et ça l'intéresse.

- Oui et je…

Alors que Tracey s'apprêtait à répondre, Luna à côté d'elles poussa un cri d'effroi et recula contre le mur en pierre.

- Luna, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandèrent-elles en chœur, inquiètes.

- Il y a quelque chose…quelque chose dans ce couloir…quelque chose de maléfique, bredouilla-t-elle, le visage entre les mains. Jenny regarda son amie avec anxiété. Jamais elle n'avait vu Luna aussi effrayée.

- Calme-toi Luna, tout va bien, ordonna la Serpentarde de troisième année. On est là et tout va bien. Explique-nous, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Luna secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas vu, j'ai senti ! Il y avait quelque chose dans ce couloir, puissant et maléfique. Quelque chose de noir, de…

- Pettigrew, murmura Jenny. Pettigrew sous sa forme de rat !

- Vos cartes, ordonna de nouveau Tracey et d'un seul mouvement unanime les trois filles sortirent leur exemplaire de la carte des Maraudeurs de la poche où elles la gardaient en permanence précieusement.

- Je ne vois rien, dit une Jenny dépitée après plusieurs minutes d'intense observation. Il n'est pas sur la carte.

- Moi non plus je ne vois rien, répondit Tracey. Vous croyez qu'il y a un moyen qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur la carte ?

- Impossible, c'est impossible qu'il n'apparaisse pas sur la carte, sauf s'il est dans la salle sur demande, et à chaque fois on y est on vérifie qu'il ne s'y cache pas.

La vieille, alors qu'Elisabeth vérifiait sur sa carte si Pettigrew ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard, Lucas avait alors songé que la carte ne montrait pas la salle sur demande et les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. C'était donc le seul endroit où l'animagus pouvait se cacher en toute tranquillité. Conscients du risque étant donné qu'Harry y passait énormément de temps, Elisabeth avait trouvé un sort qui permettait de vérifier si un animagus se trouvait dans un endroit grâce à un sort très simple.

- En plus, reprit Jenny, Harry l'a vu sur la carte en décembre. Je ne vois pas comment un coup son nom pourrait apparaître sur la carte et un coup non. Non, soit il n'est pas là, soit on ne le voit pas parmi tous les élèves. Il y a trop de points qui se déplacent, c'est facile de ne pas repérer son nom.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Tracey. On va vérifier qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les cachots ou sur le chemin menant de la salle sur demande aux cachots.

- Je vous jure que j'ai senti quelque chose, intervint alors Luna, ses grands yeux bleus suppliant ses amies de la croire.

- Je te crois Luna, lui promit Jenny. Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois.

Elles vérifièrent une nouvelle fois que Pettigrew ne se trouvait pas à l'école, en vain. Fatiguées et troublées elles retournèrent dans la salle commune et attendirent avec anxiété qu'Harry revienne. Elles ne lui parlèrent pas de l'incident, mais furent soulagés quand il revint sain et sauf. Tous rentraient le lendemain chez eux, et indubitablement tous se sentiraient mieux une fois qu'Harry serait en sécurité chez son oncle.

Car même si Pettigrew ne semblait pas être à Poudlard, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait danger. Et Luna savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que ce n'était pas son imagination débordante et délurée qui s'était exprimé. Elle avait ressenti la présence d'un être maléfique dans le couloir. Et confusément, elle sentait bien que c'était Peter Pettigrew, celui qui était à la recherche d'un Potter qui s'y trouvait.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis espérer que tout se passe bien d'ici le départ.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle, quand la fille blonde un peu folle avait poussé ce cri d'angoisse et s'était écrié qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le couloir, il avait couru aussi vite que sa condition de rat lui permettait. Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, après tout, maintenant il n'apparaissait plus sur la carte. Il avait pris ses précautions le soir où Harry Potter l'avait surpris prés des cachots. Il avait fait une erreur en pensant que la carte se trouvait toujours chez Rusard, mais il y avait remédié. Encore heureux, sinon il aurait vite été démasqué étant donné l'endroit où il se cachait.

Mais ce soir, c'était son unique chance d'agir. Il avait assez attendu, et n'attendrait pas un autre été avant de mettre son plan si brillant à exécution.

Peter n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent qui soit, mais il était créatif. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre ce plan sur pied, mais tout s'était arrangé quand il avait reçu un coup de main inattendu. Une aide qui s'avérerait extrêmement précieuse quand lui et son otage allaient devoir sortir de Poudlard sans se faire attraper par Dumbledore ou Sirius Black.

Mais Peter était prêt. Il avait fait exprès d'attendre le dernier moment, le dernier soir de l'année. Mais enfin, il allait avoir sa revanche. Il allait s'emparer de Potter et ramener le Survivant auprès de son maître qui était revenu, qui était à l'abri en Angleterre.

Et son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir à la vie, revenir au pouvoir, et contrairement à la dernière fois ils gagneraient. Et Peter se chargerait personnellement de tuer ses anciens amis.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, glacé même dans certains cas. Treize ans qu'il attendait, mais son heure était enfin venue.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Ca y est, ma malle est prête, soupira Blaise, faisant léviter la dite malle jusqu'à la salle commune où se trouvaient déjà Jenny et Harry.

- T'en as mis du temps, s'écria cette dernière. Tiens, on t'a ramené quelque chose à déjeuner pour toi et les filles vues que vous êtes en retard.

Blaise prit de bon cœur les toasts que lui avait ramené son amie et commença à manger. A côté d'eux, Harry était nerveux et arpentait la pièce à grand pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Blaise entre deux bouchées.

- Non ça va. C'est juste que j'aie l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important, je ne sais pas !

- T'as tout pris avec toi ? vérifia Jenny. Ta cape d'invisibilité, ta carte, tes livres, ton balai ?

- Oui j'ai tout, j'ai déjà vérifié à trois reprises. Je ne sais pas je dois juste être fatigué, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tiens, voila les filles, constata Blaise en voyant Daphné et Tracey s'avancer vers eux, baillant à plein tube.

- Harry ça va ? s'enquit la blonde. Rien n'est arrivé cette nuit ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Rien du tout, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Pas de souci à se faire, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Les deux filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Je dois dire que je me sens mieux, intervint Blaise. Je veux dire, ce rêve et tout, j'avais un peu peur que quelque chose n'arrive. En plus, il arrive toujours quelque chose à la fin de l'année, y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut te tuer, alors je m'étais dit que peut-être ça arriverait encore cette année. Je suis content d'avoir eu tort.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Jenny. En plus hier soir j'étais encore plus inquiète. Luna croyait avoir senti la présence de Pettigrew dans les couloirs, et ça m'a foutu les jetons vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! J'en ai même fait des cauchemars cette nuit.

- Oui mais tout est bien qui se finit bien, résuma Harry. Je suis sain et sauf et on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Pettigrew depuis des mois maintenant. Je pense que le pire est passé.

Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruissement de capes se fit entendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Levant les yeux, les adolescents aperçurent leur directeur de maison qui s'approchait vers eux, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

- Professeur Rogue, saluèrent-ils en chœur.

Severus Rogue leur adressa un petit salut de la tête avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Potter veuillez-me suivre dans le bureau du directeur je vous prie.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi professeur je n'ai rien fait je vous jure ! s'écria le Serpentard.

Rogue se contenta de le dévisager un instant avant de pousser un petit soupir de lassitude

- Harry il ne s'agit pas de vous. Votre frère a disparu cette nuit et tout laisse à croire qu'il a été enlevé par Pettigrow


	31. mon frère, mon sang

Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson...

**Chapitre 30 : mon frère, mon sang.**

- Où est mon fils Albus ? Où est mon fils ? demandait une Lily hystérique. Harry détourna le regard, cette scène lui était par trop douloureuse.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que lui, Neville, Elisabeth, son frère et son père étaient de retour à Square Grimmauld. Quand le professeur Rogue lui avait annoncé que Ryan avait été enlevé par Pettigrew, Harry s'était aussitôt senti stupide. Lui et ses amis avaient cru que c'était lui Harry qui était en danger, mais ils avaient eu tort. Pendant tout ce temps l'ancien Maraudeur ne voulait que le Survivant, et c'était logique quand on y réfléchissait. Ils avaient eu tort, et Ryan était resté inconscient du danger. Harry n'avait même pas songé à le prévenir, et maintenant il était peut-être déjà mort.

Rogue l'avait aussitôt emmené au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore où se trouvaient déjà Sirius Black et ses enfants. Emmett avait l'air traumatisé par ce qui venait de se passer, et même Elisabeth était sous le choc. Sans rajouter un mot tous avaient pris de la poudre de cheminette et étaient retournés au square Grimmauld en compagnie du directeur et du professeur de Potions.

Dans la maison des Black, l'ambiance était hystérique. Lily Potter pleurait et ne cessait de réclamer son fils, le père d'Harry avait véritablement l'air furieux, et voyant arriver Rogue avait aussitôt accusé ce dernier d'être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de son fils adoré. Tous les parents se trouvaient là, l'air complètement sonnés et inquiets, et Harry fut heureux de constater que Remus et Tonks étaient également là.

- Comment ça va Harry ? avait aussitôt demandé Remus à son neveu en le voyant arriver, et Harry s'était précipité vers lui.

- Oncle Remus qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Ton frère a disparu dans la nuit. C'est Ronald Weasley qui a averti tout le monde ce matin en se réveillant quand il a vu que le lit de ton frère était vide et en trouvant un message sur son lit.

- Quel message ?

- Ca disait juste 'j'ai le Survivant et vous ne le retrouverez jamais vivant', répondit d'une voix très grave Remus et le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine. On a reconnu l'écriture, il s'agit bien de Peter.

- Pettigrow l'a enlevé ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- On l'ignore. Dumbledore a fait fouiller Poudlard mais il est déjà trop tard, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps. En attendant il insiste pour que nous restions tous ici, pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Ton père, Sirius, Franck et Alice vont partir dans quelques minutes à sa recherche avec d'autres aurors.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Il était toujours sous le choc. Son frère avait été enlevé, il était en danger de mort, et peut-être même déjà…il n'osait y penser.

Il avait beau être en de très mauvais termes avec Ryan, il avait beau le haïr, et il avait beau nourrir à son égard des fantasmes où il le blesserait très sérieusement, maintenant que c'était réelle, que la menace existait et était bien là, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à Ryan. C'était son frère, son jumeau, son sang, aussi horripilant et cruel qu'il soit. Et puis, Harry était assez mature pour comprendre que le comportement de Ryan venait en grande partie de la manière dont l'avaient éduqué ses parents. Il avait été pourri gâté, et ce n'était que naturel qu'il soit devenu comme ça.

Mais il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Il ne méritait pas de mourir parce qu'il était le Survivant, parce qu'un ancien Mangemort désirait se venger. Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Albus comment est-ce que cela a pu se produire ? éclata soudain James Potter. Je croyais que Poudlard était un endroit sûr pour mon fils ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il y avait des barrières anti-animagus qui l'empêcheraient de se faufiler à l'intérieur ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Dumbledore ?

- Il y a tout lieu à penser que Peter a réussi à franchir ces barrières, répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix grave. J'ignore encore comment mais je trouverais James. Et je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener Ryan sain et sauf.

- Peut-être directeur que vous auriez du écouter le jeune Harry il y a quelques mois quand il vous a affirmé avoir vu Pettigrow à Poudlard, intervint soudain le directeur des Serpentards et le silence dans la pièce se fit plus tendu que jamais. D'un seul mouvement unanime tous les visages firent des allers-retours entre Harry et Dumbledore.

- Albus de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda James d'une voix dangereusement menaçante.

- Votre fils est venu me voir la veille des vacances de Noël en m'affirmant avoir repéré Pettigrew sur la carte des Maraudeurs, expliqua lentement Albus. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte je n'ai rien vu de tel et quand j'ai vérifié les barrières je n'ai rien constaté d'inhabituel. J'ai pensé que le jeune Harry avait du imaginer des choses.

- On sait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien, remarqua Rogue avec un petit sourire narquois, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de son professeur. Lui en revanche se doutait bien que ça finirait par lui retomber dessus.

- Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? demanda James en se retournant brusquement vers son fils aîné à qui il n'avait prêté aucune attention jusque là.

- Oui bien sur, il est évident que si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas cru, vous en revanche vous alliez accueillir mes déclarations à bras ouverts, rétorqua Harry les joues rouges. Et quand est-ce que j'aurais pu vous en parler ? Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas eu le moindre contact depuis le premier septembre dernier !

Personne ne répondit à cela et Lily eut même le bon goût de paraître légèrement gêné alors que Rogue lui arborait un rictus de mépris.

Le silence fut interrompu par les flammes dans la cheminée qui s'éclairèrent et quelques secondes plus tard le professeur McGonagall apparaissait dans le salon.

- Professeur Dumbledore, ça y est, tous les élèves sont en sécurité dans le Poudlard Express, déclara-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Mr Weasley et ses camarades de chambre de ne pas laisser filtrer la nouvelle pour l'instant. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on pourra garder cela secret très longtemps.

- Parfait Minerva.

- Maintenant Albus qu'est ce qu'on fait ? trépigna Sirius.

- Cornélius a été mis au courant de la situation et les Aurors vont partir à la recherche de Ryan. Au moment où je parle ils sont déjà en train de le chercher.

- Très bien, nous allons y aller également, déclara James.

- James, je ne suis pas sûr…tenta Dumbledore.

- Albus n'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher. Il est hors de question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces alors que mon fils est entre les mains de ce monstre. Nous partons à sa recherche, et nous ne nous arrêterons que lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé, déclara James d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Albus Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête et sans plus attendre, James, Sirius et les Londubat transplanérent.

- Tonks va rester ici pour assurer votre sécurité, déclara Dumbledore. Harry se retourna vers la jeune aurore et constata qu'elle avait l'air inhabituellement nerveuse.

- Quand à moi Lily, je vais aller avertir d'anciens membres de l'Ordre pour leur demander de l'aide. Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons retrouver Ryan, dit-il en passant le bras autour de ses épaules, et les pleurs de Lily Potter redoublèrent.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle Albus, murmura Evana.

- Très bien, Minerva, vous restez ici au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Et Severus, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, dit-il à son professeur sur un ton de connivence. Celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Oui professeur, j'y vais de ce pas, mais je ne vous garantis aucun résultat.

Dans un virevoltement de cape l'austère professeur de Potions disparut et Dumbledore le suivit. Très vite, l'atmosphère à square Grimmauld devint plus tendue encore, plus pesante.

Lily continuait à pleurer et Evana tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec des paroles apaisantes. Harry l'observait avec une sorte de fascination malsaine. Et si c'était lui qui avait été enlevé, que se serait-il passé ? Comment ses parents auraient-ils réagi ? Le fossé était-il si profond entre eux qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas souciés, qu'ils ne seraient même pas partis à sa recherche ? Il osait espérer que Remus aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, qu'Elisabeth et Neville ne seraient pas resté là sans rien faire. Mais et ses parents ? Harry se surprit alors à penser qu'il aurait aimé savoir. Une fois pour toute il voulait être fixé.

- Venez les enfants, je vais aller vous préparer quelque chose à manger, leur indiqua Remus, leur enjoignant de le suivre lui et Tonks dans la cuisine. Harry remarqua alors que pas une seule fois son oncle Remus n'avait fait le moindre geste pour réconforter sa mère, lui dire que tout se terminerait bien ou simplement un geste amical. C'était étrange, eux qui avaient toujours été si proches.

Ils le suivirent dans la grande cuisine des Black, et Remus demanda gentiment aux deux elfes, Mary et Poppins de leur préparer un petit encas.

- Alors le trio, comment c'est passé votre fin d'année ? demanda Tonks d'une voix trop joyeuse pour être naturelle.

- Ca a été, marmonna Neville. J'ai eu de bonnes notes à mes exams, et j'ai eu 100 de bonnes réponses en Herbologie, Eli aussi a assuré, et Harry a eu les meilleurs résultats dans toutes les matières, même en défenses.

- Super, s'enthousiasma l'auror. C'est bien que vous travailliez aussi bien.

- Au fait Tonks, intervint Elisabeth. Dans une de tes lettres tu m'as dit que tu voyais quelqu'un et que c'était sérieux mais que tu m'en dirais plus quand on se verrait cet été. Alors c'est qui ? Quelqu'un de ton boulot ?

Les trois adolescents fixèrent aussitôt la jeune Métamorphomage qui rougit violemment. Et étrangement, Remus Lupin à côté d'elle devint soudainement très nerveux.

- Oh mon dieu Tonks qui c'est ? demanda Neville avec excitation. Petite cachottière tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ! Qui c'est ? On le connaît ?

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que, bredouilla-t-elle, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Elisabeth. Je veux savoir qui est le chéri de ma cousine préférée ! Il est mignon ? Il embrasse bien ?

- Eli non ! protestèrent à l'unisson Neville et Harry. Tous deux arboraient la même mine dégoûtée. On n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détails.

- Effectivement Elisabeth on n'a pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détails, ajouta Remus en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Oh mumus ne t'inquiète pas, on finira par te trouver une fille à toi aussi, dit alors Elisabeth, un certain paternalisme dans la voix. Il n'est pas trop tard, quoi que tu en penses. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, te relooker un peu et tu verras, toutes les sorcières de ton âge te tomberont dans les bras !

Tonks éclata alors de rire. Elle en riait si fort qu'elle s'en tenait les côtes, et les trois adolescents contemplèrent ce spectacle avec ébahissement. Remus à côté d'elle ne pouvait dissimuler un sourire qui s'élargissait à chaque seconde qui passait, avant de finir par craquer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, ce n'était pas si drôle que ça ? murmura Harry.

- Ecoutez, finit par dire Tonks une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme. Il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Elle se redressa sur son siège et regarda Remus.

- Effectivement, continua-t-il. Et sans plus attendre il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune Métamorphomage.

- Oui et c'est quoi ? s'impatienta Harry, alors qu'Elisabeth avait ouvert grand la bouche sous le choc.

- Mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Oncle Remus et Tonks sortent ensemble !

- Non ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Neville qui visiblement lui non plus n'avait pas saisi le subtil message.

- Euh, si, répéta Tonks en imitant l'air idiot des deux garçons.

- Mais depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le mois de janvier, répondit Tonks. Et effectivement c'est très sérieux entre nous deux.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'en avez rien dit plus tôt ? s'indigna Elisabeth. Moi votre nièce et cousine préférée !

- On voulait vous le dire en face, au cas où ça vous poserez un problème, répondit Remus.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait un problème avec ça ?

- Eh bien elle a la moitié de mon âge, et ma condition de loup-garou…

- Oh ça suffit avec ça, l'interrompit Harry. C'est super pour vous deux, mais je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! Mais c'est bien, et il adressa un sourire heureux au couple. C'était vrai, il était hyper heureux pour son oncle qui avait été bien trop longtemps tout seul.

- Mais oui, ton petit problème de fourrure ne dérange personne ! répliqua la Serdaigle. Et puis t'es pas si vieux que ça, juste un petit peu !

- Merci Eli, rétorqua Remus, l'air visiblement soulagé de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée de révéler leur liaison à tout le monde. Et moi qui pensais avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe et l'autre y glissant dangereusement !

- Mais non mon petit loup, répondit Tonks et les deux amoureux échangèrent un petit bisou.

- Oh c'est mignon ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois adolescents, des sourires niais sur le visage, et la seule réponse des deux adultes fut un tirage de langue très digne.

- Et est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? demanda Neville pendant qu'Elisabeth venait se rasseoir sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Seulement mes parents, répondit Tonks. Oh, et également la maman de Jenny. On a été dîné chez elle il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Vous avez l'intention d'en parler à nos parents ?

- Pas pour l'instant, pas avec Ryan disparu, ce serait indélicat de notre part.

A la mention du nom du frère d'Harry les sourires disparurent.

- Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? finit par demander Neville.

- Tout est possible, répondit Remus. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas, mais son séjour à Azkaban a du déranger l'esprit de Peter. Il semble prêt à tout, et le message qu'il a laissé est de mauvais augure. Mais je pensais vraiment que vous seriez tous en sécurité à Poudlard. Même Sirius pensait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et il a démissionné il y a quelques jours.

- Oh c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis très longtemps, soupira Elisabeth.

- Laisse un peu de répit à ton père Eli, conseilla Remus. Il veut bien faire, même s'il s'y prend très mal. Il veut ton bien à toi et ton frère. Et à ce que j'ai compris il te laisse plus tranquille ces derniers temps. Et il a noté justement Harry à vos examens !

- Oui et c'en est étonnant, tu n'aurais rien à voir là-dessous ?

Remus soupira mais ne répondit pas. Entre lui et les deux autres Maraudeurs, les relations étaient plus que tendues ces derniers temps.

_Flash-back :_

_Trois semaines auparavant, cela avait été la pleine lune. Désormais, depuis plus d'un an Remus prenait la potion tue-loup que lui concoctait Rogue qui la lui transmettait par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore. Cela lui empêchait de se transformer, mais cela n'atténuait en rien la douleur._

_Comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius vinrent le voir le lendemain pour voir comment il se portait. Pour une fois Sirius avait pu venir aussi car on était samedi._

_- Alors Lunard, comment tu te portes ? demanda joyeusement James en déboulant dans le petit salon de Remus. On t'a apporté tout un stock de friandises de chez Honeydukes pour te remettre d'aplomb, dit-il, un énorme sac de bonbons dans la main._

_- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt pour toi et Patmol, déclara Remus avec un petit sourire faible._

_- Oh mon dieu je suis offusqué à l'idée que tu puisses penser cela ! dit Sirius en portant une main à son cœur alors que l'autre farfouillait déjà dans le sac. Une chocogrenouille Rem ?_

_Remus accepta le chocolat et le croqua de bon cœur. Le chocolat avait toujours été une faiblesse chez lui, plus spécialement les lendemains de pleine lune où il se sentait si faible et mal en point._

_- Au fait Remus, Lily m'a demandé de t'inviter à dîner demain soir à la maison. Elle se plaint que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Evana, Franck et Alice seront également là._

_- Demain soir je ne peux pas, désolé, je vais déjà dîner chez Morgana Derwent._

_- C'est la maman de Jenny Derwent, une de mes élèves, non ? demanda avec curiosité Sirius._

_- Oui et c'est aussi une vieille amie d'Andromeda. On est en contact depuis l'été dernier, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil._

_Remus se cacha bien de dire que s'il s'entendait aussi bien avec l'ancienne Serpentarde, c'était parce que cette dernière avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry qui avait sauvé la vie de sa fille. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois un an auparavant à l'anniversaire de son neveu et avaient alors fait connaissance. Remus se souvint que la jeune maman avait été surprise, et même choquée de constater que les propres parents d'Harry n'étaient pas là et que les relations familiales étaient aussi mauvaises. Depuis, une entente cordiale s'était noué entre eux deux, entente renforcée par les liens d'amitié qui existaient déjà entre les Derwent et les futurs beaux-parents de Remus. Mais ça, il n'en parlerait pas à ses amis._

_- Sa fille l'est aussi. On ne dirait jamais qu'elle est à Serpentard ! C'est un trésor, elle est absolument adorable !_

_- Eh bien Patmol qui dit du bien d'une Serpentarde, les bras m'en tombent, plaisanta James. Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu passes tes soirées avec Snivellus !_

_- Non vraiment je suis sérieux. C'est la jeune fille qui a été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets l'année dernière. Elle est incroyablement courageuse, et déterminée également._

_- Sa mère m'a dit que tu lui avais donné des cours en particulier cette année pour l'aider à affronter son épouvantard ? demanda Remus avec prudence._

_- Oui, la pauvre petite revoyait le type qui l'avait enlevé. C'était pénible de voir une si jeune fille face à une telle épreuve. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est très intelligente, et surtout en défenses contre les forces du mal, c'est ma meilleure élève parmi les secondes années. _

_- Et en parlant de tes cours, comment s'en sort mon fils ? demanda James avec un grand sourire._

_- Ryan est un bon élève. Il n'est pas le meilleur, mais il n'est pas dans les derniers non plus. Il a des capacités mais ne fournit pas assez d'efforts. Avec un peu plus de travail il serait dans les meilleurs._

_- Et Harry ? demanda alors Remus. Les deux autres Maraudeurs s'assombrirent aussitôt, mais Remus était déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise._

_- C'est le meilleur, finit par avouer Sirius du bout des lèvres. Il a le niveau d'un sixième ou septième année, facilement. Il fait preuve d'une facilité déconcertante et d'une puissance remarquable pour quelqu'un de son âge._

_Remus arbora alors un sourire satisfait._

_- S'il est aussi bon, je suppose que tu vas commencer à le noter justement et équitablement, dit-il alors, un ton dur dans la voix._

_Sirius ne répondit rien._

_- J'insiste Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas le pénaliser simplement parce qu'il est un Serpentard ! Tu le reconnais toi-même, c'est le meilleur. Que tu ne l'aimes pas, très bien c'est ton choix, mais ça doit rester dans la sphère privée ! _

_- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! intervint alors James. Que Sirius lui mette des bonnes notes ou pas, ça ne te regarde pas, tu n'es pas son père que je sache !_

_- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de ce rôle James, répliqua Remus d'une voix glaciale._

_Un silence tendu s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce. James dévisageait son ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il était choqué et outré que Remus puisse lui parler de la sorte. Ils avaient toujours eu des différents concernant Harry, mais que son ami puisse insinuer…_

_- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là Remus ? finit par demander James d'une voix dure._

_- Tu le sais très bien James. J'entends par là qu'Harry pourrait tout aussi bien être orphelin que ce serait la même chose pour lui, et il serait vraisemblablement plus heureux. Dis-moi, quand est-ce la dernière fois où tu as parlé à Harry de manière normale ? Quand est-ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles pour la dernière fois ? Ca fait plus de trois ans que tu ne lui as plus souhaité bon anniversaire, que tu ne lui as pas offert de cadeau ou que tu lui as simplement parlé de manière normale ! Tu ne sais même pas qui il est et tu te permets de le juger et de le rejeter sur des critères plus que stupides ! Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha-t-il._

_Cela faisait des années qu'il avait tout ça sur le cœur, mais le lycanthrope avait fini par craquer. Harry méritait bien plus que ces deux parents indignes._

_- Comment oses-tu…mais James fut interrompu par un Sirius qui tentait de jouer les médiateurs._

_- Calmez-vous, c'est inutile de vous prendre la tête pour si peu ! James je suis certain que Remus ne voulait pas dire ça !_

_- Oh si Sirius je voulais bien dire ce que j'ai dis, répliqua le loup-garou. Et je trouve également que ton attitude est lamentable, mais au moins toi tu n'es que son parrain et pas son père. Tu ne fais que suivre James, et c'est bien dommage._

_- C'est toi qui me dégoûtes, cracha James en se relevant. Visiblement tu t'es fais embobiner par ce sale morveux, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es prêt à foutre en l'air une amitié vieille de vingt ans pour un gamin qui n'en vaux même pas la peine, un sale gamin ingrat, jaloux et intriguant. _

_- Un conseil Cornedrue, ne parle plus jamais d'Harry en ces termes devant moi, dit alors Remus en se relevant. Il sortait peut-être d'une pleine lune, il avait peut-être les traits plus tirés que jamais, mais il était menaçant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre le fustiger de la sorte, et si jamais un de vous deux recommence devant moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te frapper, et ça vaut également pour toi Patmol. Ne recommencez jamais cela devant moi ! ordonna-t-il, et les deux hommes reculèrent devant le lycanthrope. Comme avait coutume de dire James quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ne jamais énerver la bête qui sommeille en Remus Lupin._

_- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, décréta alors James. Lui et Sirius partirent de chez Remus._

Depuis ce temps, Remus n'avait pas revu ses deux meilleurs amis, pas plus qu'il n'avait entendu parler d'eux, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait supporté leurs idioties bien assez longtemps, mais cela ne pouvait continuer. Toutes ces années il avait supporté sans rien dire alors qu'il avait eu envie de hurler de colère devant leurs comportements. Il s'était tu trop longtemps, mais pour le bien d'Harry qu'il considérait presque comme son fils, il avait du agir. En fait, c'était les agissements de Sirius comme professeur à Poudlard qui avait agi comme un déclic. Remus s'était bel et bien rendu compte au fur et à mesure des lettres que lui avait envoyées Harry cette année que ces antagonismes puérils et stupides duraient depuis trop longtemps. Il avait essayé de raisonner ses amis, de leur donner son avis de manière subtile. Il avait trop longtemps espéré pour un changement de comportement, mais il était trop tard, et Remus devait agir. Pour le bien-être d'Harry.

Et quelle n'avait été sa surprise ce matin quand la tête de Dumbledore était apparue dans son bureau au Ministère de la Magie, lui ordonnant presque de se rendre aussitôt à Square Grimmauld parce que Ryan avait été enlevé par Peter. Il avait aussitôt obéi à son ancien mentor et s'était rendu chez Sirius. L'accueil avait été plus que glacial, hormis de la part d'Evana, mais Remus n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour Harry, qu'au moins un visage amical se dégage dans la foule.

Et Ryan qui avait été enlevé, Remus avait peine à y croire. Il avait été si sûr que les enfants ne craignaient rien à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore, mais également de Sirius qui était un excellent auror. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Et que voulait Peter ? Tuer Ryan ?

Remus n'était peut-être pas le plus grand fan du Survivant, mais il ne lui désirait aucun mal. Il restait son neveu malgré tout, même s'ils n'avaient que peu de contacts.

Tout ce que le lycanthrope espérait, c'était qu'on le retrouve très vite et que tout revienne à la normale.

Il ne se doutait absolument pas que désormais, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes et que le compte à rebours avant le début de la prochaine guerre avait commencé.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Cela faisait maintenant un mois.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Ryan avait disparu, et les espoirs de le retrouver vivant étaient plus que minimes.

Harry était désespéré. Il avait espéré et espéré. Il avait été si sur qu'on finirait par le retrouver vivant, que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'aurait plus de souci à se faire. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Aujourd'hui on était le 31 juillet 1994 et Ryan était toujours porté disparu.

Le monde sorcier était plus mobilisé que jamais et la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait débuté deux semaines auparavant avait été reléguée au second plan. Le Survivant avait disparu, et la priorité était de retrouver le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Tous les aurors avaient été mobilisés sur l'affaire, mais personne n'avait aucune piste. James avait promis une récompense de 10 000 gallions pour quiconque pouvant apporter une information utile à l'affaire, mais cela avait fait chou blanc.

La mère d'Harry restait prostrée à Square Grimmauld en compagnie d'Evana et Tonks qui s'occupaient des enfants. Remus lui avait pris un congé du boulot, accordé facilement de par ses liens connus avec les Potter, et s'était joint aux recherches.

La maison, habituellement rempli de cris d'enfants joyeux, d'éclats de rires et d'explosions en tout genre, havre de bonheur et de paix, était plus lugubre que jamais. On se serait cru de retour à l'époque où Sirius y vivait adolescent. Les adolescents n'osaient parler trop fort et Harry passait de longs après-midi dans sa chambre, seul. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il ne s'était même pas remis à leurs entraînements d'animagus ou d'occlumentie, et cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu des remontrances de la part de Severus Rogue.

_Flash-back :_

_Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Ryan avait disparu, et Harry n'avait pas le courage de faire autre chose que de se morfondre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait tant l'absence de son frère, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir franchir cette porte et l'entendre lui lancer des insultes ou des moqueries._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment que Ryan lui manquait. C'était juste qu'il voulait le savoir en sécurité. Et il se sentait également un peu coupable. Il était l'aîné, le plus puissant des deux. Il savait que Pettigrew représentait une réelle menace, il avait été prévenu, mais il n'avait absolument rien fait. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé que Ryan pouvait être en danger. Et maintenant que Ryan était probablement mort, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer._

_Il descendit les escaliers à une allure d'escargots. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre à table et de voir sa mère, les yeux rouges, se lamentant que son fils n'était pas là, qu'il n'avait peut-être pas à manger. L'entendre pleurer son fils alors que l'autre se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres et qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas sa présence. _

_Depuis qu'il était à Square Grimmauld aucun de ses parents ne lui avaient adressé la parole, pas plus que Sirius ou les Londubat. La seule à se montrer polie avec lui était Evana, même si les contacts entre eux deux étaient plus que limités. Si ses deux meilleurs amis, Remus et Tonks n'avaient pas été là, il se serait probablement déjà enfui depuis longtemps. Sans que personne ne le remarque il en était persuadé._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la salle à manger, il tomba sur son directeur de maison._

_- Professeur Rogue, que faites vous ici ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. Depuis son arrivée à Square Grimmauld il ne l'avait plus revu._

_- Le professeur Dumbledore se trouve ici en compagnie de vos parents, et il voulait me voir de toute urgence, répondit Severus. _

_- Des nouvelles de Ryan ? demanda-t-il avec espoir._

_- Aucune j'en ai bien peur. Harry, reprit Severus avec de la compassion dans la voix. Si j'étais vous je m'attendrais à de mauvaises nouvelles. Le fait qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé Ryan au bout de deux semaines, c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine inutilement, mais je crois qu'il est plus sage de s'attendre au pire._

_Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il ne voulait pas croire que son jumeau était mort. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Si c'était le cas, il devrait le savoir non ? Après tout c'était son jumeau, et ce lien qu'il y avait entre les deux, ça aurait du le prévenir si une telle chose s'était produite._

_- Professeur, je peux vous demander ce que vous avez fait pour aider les recherches ? dit Harry en relevant la tête. Il était curieux de savoir ce que son professeur faisait, et personne ne voulait lui répondre. Et Remus et Tonks ne semblaient pas être au courant._

_- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller voir du côté des Mangemorts, me renseigner pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être mêlé. Il pense que Pettigrew ne travaille pas seul, et je pensais avoir une piste, mais c'était en pure perte. _

_Maintenant que je suis ici Harry, je voudrais en profiter pour savoir comment avance ton occlumentie. Est-ce que tu as fait les exercices que je t'ai donnés ?_

_Harry baissa la tête, subitement honteux. Il savait qu'il aurait du travailler, que le professeur Rogue finirait par lui demander des comptes, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage ou l'envie._

_Le professeur de Potions sembla comprendre le message et poussa un petit soupir las._

_- Ecoute Harry, je comprends que les circonstances soient difficiles en ce moment, mais ce n'est absolument pas une excuse pour te laisser aller. Ton frère est peut-être mort, mais toi tu es bien vivant et ne rien faire ne va pas aider à le ramener, où qu'il soit. Tu dois continuer à vivre ta vie du mieux que tu peux. C'est dur, mais c'est la réalité de la vie. La vie est injuste, la vie est dure et ce n'est pas la première épreuve que tu vas devoir affronter, loin de là. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses et que tu te battes, que tu continues quoi qu'il arrive car personne ne te fera de cadeaux. Je veux donc que tu te remettes à l'occlumentie dés ce soir pour rattraper ton retard. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que si tu laisses passer des laps de temps où tu ne pratiques pas tes capacités diminueront. L'occlumentie a besoin d'entraînements réguliers chez celui qui pratique cet art, surtout pour un débutant. J'insiste donc sur l'importance de ces exercices que je t'ai donnés. Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines et je vérifierai où tu en es._

_- Désolé professeur, répondit Harry. Je vous promets que je m'y remets très vite. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas._

_Mais alors que Rogue allait prendre congé, le père d'Harry les avait surpris dans le couloir. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas été très ravi de voir son Némésis s'entretenir avec son fils détesté. Une raison de plus de ne pas lui faire confiance._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Snivellus ? cracha-t-il avec rage. Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es sorti du salon._

_- Grandis un peu Potter, répondit avec dédain Severus. Je m'entretenais juste avec mon élève, tu sais ton autre fils que tu traites si mal._

_James serra les poings si forts qu'Harry eut soudain peur que les deux hommes ne se battent. Merlin savait combien de rancunes il y avait entre eux deux._

_- Potter, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis, je n'accepterai plus d'excuses, dit Severus, se retournant vers Harry et ignorant complètement l'ancien Gryffondor. On se voit dans deux semaines. Et sur ce il franchit la porte et disparut de la maison des Black._

_Harry se retourna et s'apprêta à aller dans la salle à manger rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre. _

_- Qu'est ce que Rogue voulait ? demanda alors son père d'une voix forte. _

_- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit avec lassitude Harry._

_- Réponds-moi ! cria James, saisissant brusquement Harry par le collet. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? T'apprendre un peu plus de magie noire, c'est ça ! C'est ça ! hurla-t-il._

_- Tu es paranoïaque, cracha Harry, se débattant comme un beau diable. Quoi que Rogue me voulait, je le répète ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi maintenant._

_James s'exécuta, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux._

_- Tu mijotes quelque chose je le sens bien, finit-il par dire. Merlin que je regrette que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait été enlevé par Pettigrew. Crois-moi dans ce cas-là je n'aurais même pas levé le petit doigt pour te retrouver. _

_Harry recula de plusieurs pas. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il respira profondément et tenta de bloquer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Malgré tout, il aurait pensé que si c'était lui à la place de Ryan en ce moment, ses parents auraient quand même fait quelque chose. Apparemment non, et la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Sans dire un seul mot il monta en courant les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre._

_A l'embrasure de la porte, deux personnes avaient assistées à la fin de la confrontation père/fils._

_- Comment as-tu osé dire cela ? siffla Elisabeth, plus folle de rage qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers son parrain. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir qu'elle le martelait de coups de poings, bien que ce fut quelque peu inutile étant donné la carrure de James face à ses maigres poings._

_- Eli arrête, dit Neville en tentant de la retenir. Il la saisit par derrière et l'empêcha de plus frapper son oncle qui était plus éberlué qu'en colère par cet éclat._

_- Laisses-moi je vais le tuer, s'écria la dernière qui se débattait comme une chatte furieuse. Ses bras gesticulaient dans les airs et ses pieds donnaient des coups de pieds au vide, mais elle n'en avait cure. James Potter allait payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Si elle n'avait pas laissé sa baguette dans la salle à manger, il l'aurait payé encore plus cher._

_- Non Eli arrêtes, on ferait mieux d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry pour voir comment il va, tenta de la raisonner Neville, qui était également plus en colère que jamais contre son oncle. Mais il arrivait à se contrôler. Eli en revanche quand elle était en colère, elle était en colère._

_Avec difficulté il amena Elisabeth vers les escaliers alors qu'elle vociférait des insultes très colorées envers son parrain._

_- Espèce de sale bandimon poilu (1), criait-elle alors que Neville la tirait avec peine dans les escaliers. Sale doxy putride, espèce de gnome binoclard ! continuait-elle de crier, et Neville devait se retenir de ne pas rire devant les insultes qu'elle parvenait à trouver. Elle avait toujours été très forte dans ce domaine._

_Ils montèrent en vitesse les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Neville et Harry. Le premier entra sans s'annoncer dans la pièce._

_- Harry est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude à son ami qui était allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, l'air impassible. Et Neville le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ça n'allait pas._

_- Ca va parfaitement bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? répondit Harry. Après tout mon père vient d'annoncer publiquement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Non pas que je n'ai pas déjà été au courant, mais bon ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir aussi aimé et désiré._

_- Ton père est le dernier des débiles, déclara d'un ton féroce Elisabeth, s'approchant du lit de son meilleur ami. Lentement elle alla rejoindre Harry et se blottit contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elisabeth fit alors un signe impatient de la main à Neville pour qu'il les rejoigne. C'était dans ce genre d'occasions que Neville se sentait toujours un peu de trop._

_Neville s'allongea à leurs côtés et les trois meilleurs amis restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, se contentant d'apprécier la présence l'un de l'autre._

_- Laisse-les tomber, finit par dire Elisabeth, rompant le paisible silence. Laisse-les tomber et raye les de ta vie. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, et tu nous as nous, et Remus et Tonks et ses parents. Ils sont incapables de voir qui tu es vraiment, de voir la vérité telle que nous la voyons. Ça ne sert à rien que tu rumines leur cruauté, que tu sois triste à cause d'eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ne sont rien comparés à toi._

_- Tu ne comprends pas Eli. Toi tes parents t'aiment. Même si c'est difficile entre vous, même si tu ne t'entends pas avec eux et qu'ils sont toujours sur ton dos, tu sais très bien qu'ils agissent de la sorte parce qu'ils pensent le faire dans ton intérêt. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. _

_- Je ne comprends pas c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais personne à tes côtés, comme si tu n'avais aucune famille. Remus te considère comme son fils, et au rythme où vont les choses Tonks sera bientôt ta belle-mère. Ou ta mère. Peu importe. Tes parents ne t'aiment pas, mais moi je t'aime, et je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux imaginer. Et c'est pareil pour Nev, et Remus, et Tonks, et Andromeda et Ted, et tous nos amis. James et Lily ne t'aiment pas et te rejettent, tant pis pour eux. Bats-toi et prouve-leur qu'ils ont tort. Mais ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort, ce n'est pas ton genre._

_- Elle a raison Harry, acquiesça Neville. On ne peut probablement pas imaginer par quoi tu passes avec James et Lily, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on est là pour toi quoi qui se passe. On forme une famille, quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Harry ne put rien répondre, il avait la gorgée nouée par l'émotion. Il ne méritait pas de tels amis. Il les aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde, parce qu'ils avaient toujours été là, dés leurs enfances. Sans eux il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu._

_Elisabeth avait raison, il fallait qu'il tire un trait sur ses parents. Un trait définitif. Il allait parler demain à Remus et lui demander s'il pouvait venir vivre avec lui. Pour de bon. _

_Plus jamais il ne voulait voir les Potter._

Comme prévu le lendemain Harry avait attendu que Remus rentre et avait demandé à lui parler en privé.

Là il s'était écroulé et avait laissé couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues tant bien que mal devant Elisabeth et Neville. Il avait pleuré comme un enfant et raconté à Remus ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et de ses peines. Et Remus avait eu le cœur brisé en entendant cette douloureuse confession.

Harry avait fini par lui exposer sa requête, d'une voix hésitante, tremblante, et bien entendu Remus avait accepté sans même y réfléchir. De toute façon c'était déjà comme si Harry vivait avec lui. Mais Remus allait faire le nécessaire : transférer toutes ses affaires de Godric's Hollow à son cottage et prévenir Dumbledore que désormais Harry vivrait chez lui à plein temps.

Mais comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Si quinze auparavant on lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait élever un de leurs enfants comme si c'était le sien, jamais il n'y aurait cru. Pas James et Lily, les deux personnes les plus gentilles et les plus aimantes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées ! Mais la réalité était amère et cruelle, et Remus devait se retenir de ne pas aller régler son compte à James Potter.

- Elisabeth a raison Harry, ajouta Remus après avoir promis au jeune Serpentard qu'il pouvait venir vivre chez lui. Aussi pénible et douloureux que cela soit, il va falloir que tu te détaches complètement de James et Lily si tu veux avancer dans la vie. La situation s'arrangera peut-être un jour, mais en attendant, ne te laisses pas abattre, jamais. Tu vaux bien mieux, et tu mérites plus.

- Je suis désolé oncle Remus de te causer autant de problèmes, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas te causer du souci avec tes deux meilleurs amis.

- Sirius et James ne sont plus mes meilleurs amis, depuis bien longtemps, affirma fermement le lycanthrope. Jamais mes meilleurs amis ne se seraient comportés de la sorte avec un enfant. Ce ne sont plus les Maraudeurs que j'ai connu, et je ne veux plus les voir. Dés que toute cette histoire avec ton frère sera terminée, on rentre chez nous pour de bon, et nous n'aurons plus à les revoir.

Harry lui adressa un sourire éperdu de gratitude et Remus dut combattre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer de la sorte ? se répéta-t-il pour la dixième fois de la journée.

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque où les deux garçons s'étaient réfugiés, et peu de temps après Tonks vint rejoindre le Maraudeur qui était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Comment va mon chéri ? demanda la Métamorphomage, se réfugiant dans ses bras. Tu me manques, je te vois à peine, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Tu me manques également.

- Qu'est ce que te voulait Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non tout ne va pas bien, soupira-t-il. Une énième dispute a eu lieu hier entre lui et James, et ce dernier lui a craché qu'il aurait préféré que Peter ait enlevé Harry et non pas Ryan, et que si ça avait été le cas il s'en serait lavé les mains.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? demanda Tonks devenu pâle en entendant cela. Mais comment ? ce n'est pas possible de dire une telle horreur !

- Apparemment si. Harry est bouleversé, je crois que c'est la citrouille qui a fait déborder le potager, et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir vivre chez moi à temps plein. J'ai accepté bien évidemment. Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes j'espère ?

- Bien sur que non Remus au contraire ! Mon dieu pauvre gamin ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que James et Lily puissent se comporter de la sorte avec lui ! Il est si gentil !

Remus ne répondit rien. Il était atterré, plus en colère que jamais et le loup en lui hurlait sa rage. Non pas que cela le dérangeait de s'occuper d'Harry, au contraire, celui-ci était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais il ne devrait pas avoir à assumer ce rôle. Il aurait du être l'oncle aimant qui le voyait pendant les vacances, lui offrait des cadeaux marrants et lui donnait des conseils sur ses cours ou tout autre sujet sans grande importance. Mais pas l'élever. Car c'était cela qu'il avait fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. C'est lui qui avait pratiquement élevé Harry, qui s'était occupé de lui quand il était malade, qui lui avait expliqué pour Voldemort, pour Poudlard et la magie en général. C'était lui également qui lui avait appris les règles du Quidditch mais aussi à faire du vélo. Combien de soirées avait-il passé à Godric's Hollow à s'occuper d'Harry, à lui raconter des histoires avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, à s'assurer qu'il avait bien mangé, qu'il s'était brossé les dents, qu'il allait se coucher à des heures raisonnables ? Il ne les comptait même plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait sacrifié une partie de sa jeunesse à élever l'enfant de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne le regrettait pas, mais ça le rendait furieux.

Il regarda Tonks qui était lové dans ses bras, et une fois de plus bénit sa bonne étoile. Nymphadora Tonks était la femme la plus étonnante, la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais rencontré et il avait peine à croire que les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient réciproques.

Quand il l'avait revu un an auparavant à son retour de formation, il avait constaté que la gamine qu'il avait connue et adorée s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme. Il avait été troublé de constater qu'il la dévisageait un peu trop, qu'il la trouvait un peu trop désirable, un peu trop attirante pour que cela soit convenable.

Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises quand Harry était retourné à Poudlard. Etrangement, Tonks semblait toujours avoir une raison de lui rendre visite au Ministère. Et plus ils se voyaient, plus il appréciait sa compagnie et se surprenait à penser qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps avec elle, la connaître, et être bien plus qu'un simple ami de famille.

Mais il avait quinze ans de plus qu'elle, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et surtout il était un loup-garou. Quelle fille saine d'esprit voudrait de lui ? Elle méritait bien plus, tellement plus.

Mais il était un fait universellement reconnu que Nymphadora Tonks était loin d'être une fille saine d'esprit, et constatant que son loupinet préféré n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire le moindre pas dans sa direction, elle se décida à attaquer. Elle était amoureuse, il l'était également, alors au diable les convenances !

Elle s'était lancée au cours d'un lunch dans le bureau de Remus, et le pauvre avait bien failli s'étouffer sur son steak. Mais Tonks n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid. Elle avait attendu que le bout de viande soit digéré et s'était jetée sur lui, l'embrassant comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé dans sa vie. Après quelques protestations de forme auxquelles elle s'était déjà attendue : il était vieux, pauvre et accessoirement loup-garou une nuit par mois, il avait accepté de sortir avec elle.

Depuis ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tellement sérieux entre eux deux qu'il lui avait demandé de venir vivre chez lui. Cela ne faisait que six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et Tonks avait toujours eu le béguin pour l'oncle Remus, si mystérieux et mignon. Et maintenant son rêve de petite fille était devenu réalité.

Et si Ryan n'avait pas été brusquement enlevé, tous seraient probablement en train de vivre le meilleur été de leurs vies.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Aujourd'hui on était le 31 juillet 1994. C'était l'anniversaire des si célèbres jumeaux Potter, mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la réjouissance à Square Grimmauld.

James, Sirius et les Londubat continuaient à rechercher Ryan dans tous les coins possible et inimaginables. Mais c'était en vain, et la date d'aujourd'hui ne faisait que leur rappeler avec cruauté que Ryan était peut-être disparu pour de bon.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était de ne pas savoir. C'était horrible à dire, mais Elisabeth aurait même préféré qu'un corps soit retrouvé. Tout plutôt que de ne pas savoir, tout plutôt qu'espère alors que tout laissait à porter que le Survivant n'était plus. Car l'espoir était humain et subsistait envers et contre tout.

Elisabeth avait été troublée de l'enlèvement de Ryan. Comme tant d'autres elle avait cru que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier, que sous la protection de Dumbledore ils ne craignaient rien. Et c'était notamment pour ces raisons qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur quand Daphné leur avait parlé de ce rêve qu'elle avait fait. Rêve qui, elle le savait maintenant, ne montrait pas Harry mais Ryan. Et Elisabeth s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention aux propos de son amie. Si Ryan avait été aussi vigilant qu'Harry, peut-être que rien ne lui serait arrivé.

Elle était troublée donc, mais pas bouleversée ou triste. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle était soulagée que ce soit Ryan et non Harry. Si ce dernier avait été enlevé par Pettigrew, elle en serait devenue folle, elle n'aurait jamais supporté et serait aussitôt partie à sa recherche. Et elle aurait tué Pettigrew au passage pour avoir osé toucher à la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Bien sûr elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Ryan. Elle ne le détestait pas assez pour cela. Et elle comprenait la peine qu'Harry pouvait ressentir. C'était horrible ce qui arrivait, mais au bout du compte, cela ne l'atteignait pas directement. Elle avait de la peine parce qu'Harry avait de la peine, mais c'était tout. Elle savait que c'était dur de sa part, mais Ryan était un étranger à ses yeux. Et si elle apprenait un jour que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait été enlevé, elle ressentirait un bref élan de compassion, mais rien de plus.

Elle était dure, mais la vie était dure, et Elisabeth n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilités. Elle préférait se concentrer et aider ceux qu'elle aimait. Et celui qui avait le plus besoin d'elle était indubitablement Harry.

Neville lui éprouvait nettement plus de compassion que sa comparse. Lui aussi n'était pas en très bon termes avec le Survivant, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ryan ne méritait pas ça, et Neville comme ses deux meilleurs amis se sentait coupable. Ils auraient peut-être du le prévenir, surtout lui qui était également à Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait rien fait et chaque jour il devait voir sa famille souffrir un peu plus de l'absence de leur chéri.

Il avait osé espérer que cet événement rapprocherait Harry et ses parents, dans le sens où ces derniers se rendraient compte que la vie pouvait vous ôter dés qu'elle le désirait un de vos proches, et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et s'attarder sur des détails futiles tels que l'appartenance à une maison, et qu'ils devaient donc tenter de rabibocher les choses avec leur fils ainé. Mais il avait eu tort, à sa grande stupéfaction les choses s'étaient encore plus envenimées, à un tel point que désormais Harry allait vivre chez leur oncle Remus.

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? se demandait-il encore et encore. Car désormais le gouffre qui les séparait était infranchissable. Cet été, un cap avait été franchi, et ils ne pourraient plus jamais retourner en arrière.

Mais Harry, Elisabeth et Neville n'étaient pas les seuls adolescents à vivre l'enlèvement de Ryan Potter. Son meilleur ami, Emmett Black était également à Square Grimmauld, et lui plus que quiconque était touché en plein cœur par cette disparition.

Ryan était son meilleur ami, l'avait toujours été. Même si à Poudlard les choses avaient changés, même si Ryan ne pouvait faire un pas sans Ron ou Ginny Weasley sur ses talons, Emmett savait que Ryan le considérait lui comme son meilleur ami. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, c'était à lui que Ryan se confiait quand quelque chose le turlupinait. Ryan avait d'ailleurs fini par lui parler du lien des jumeaux et de ce qu'il avait vu Harry faire. Et Emmett l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, malgré leur année d'écart et les différences de caractère qui pouvaient les opposer. Emmett était en effet bien plus calme et réfléchi que son ami. Il avait de la jugeote, mais une certaine faiblesse de caractère qui l'empêchait de voir la vérité en face même si elle dansait sous ses yeux.

Ryan lui manquait. Terriblement. Cela lui rappelait l'année avant d'entrer à Poudlard, quand il s'était retrouvé tout seul, avec seulement des lettres chaque semaine pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais là c'était bien pire. Ryan pouvait être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Emmett essayait sincèrement de ne pas y penser, d'espérer le meilleur. A chaque fois que son père franchissait le seuil de la porte, il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écrie avec joie 'ça y est on l'a retrouvé, il est sain et sauf !', et tous auraient été heureux, et tout serait redevenu normal.

Qui plus est, l'ambiance était explosive en ce moment après la dispute entre James et Harry. En privé, Emmett pensait que dire une telle chose c'était plutôt horrible. Si Sirius avait dit cela à lui Emmett, il ne s'en serait pas remis. Aussi il comprenait qu'Harry veuille vivre chez l'oncle Remus. Le seul qui semblait l'aimer sincèrement.

Mais Ryan devait revenir, la situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Chaque jour qui passait voyait l'espoir diminuer, et Emmett ne pouvait supporter de voir Lily dans cet état. La pauvre était désespérée. Oscillant entre crises de larmes et détermination de retrouver son fils perdu, personne ne savait plus comment la gérer. Seul Emmett semblait à même de lui insuffler un peu de calme. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, elle lui montrait des sortilèges et des potions et arrivait à s'occuper l'esprit de la sorte.

Mais aujourd'hui avait été le pire de tout. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Ryan et personne ne l'avait oublié. Lily s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée, et de derrière la porte on pouvait entendre les pleurs et les suppliques désespérées.

Personne n'avait songé à souhaiter son anniversaire à Harry, hormis ses amis, Remus et Tonks. Mais Emmett avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait été le lui souhaiter.

Il ne parlait quasiment jamais à Harry, que ce soit à Poudlard ou en dehors. Mais il ne le détestait pas. Et quelque part, cela ne semblait pas juste qu'on l'exclut de la sorte. Il avait donc été le voir et Harry l'en avait remercié, lui offrant de venir manger une part de gâteau avec eux, un gâteau que Tonks avait été acheté spécialement et que tous dégustaient dans la bibliothèque. Emmett avait accepté après un court instant d'hésitations. Mais le sourire radieux de sa sœur l'en avait convaincu. Il l'adorait, et il voulait lui faire plaisir et la rendre fier de lui.

La journée semblait s'être écoulée à l'infini, et Emmett avait été plus que soulagé quand il avait été temps d'aller se coucher.

Comme chaque soir il s'agenouilla auprès de son lit et pria pour que son meilleur ami revienne sain et sauf.

RLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNTRLNT

Alors qu'Emmett priait, Harry se retournait dans son lit, en proie à un cauchemar.

_Il se trouvait dans une grande maison, une sorte de manoir, de taille imposante. Appartenant probablement à une vieille famille de sorciers. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était circulaire, et il y vit de nombreuses étagères avec des livres. Une bibliothèque._

_Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil vert et argent, et Harry vit dans le fond de la pièce un homme vêtu d'un masque, agenouillé, et qui s'entretenait avec une vague forme se trouvant dans le dit fauteuil. Se rapprochant, il constata avec effroi qu'une vague forme surmonté d'une sorte de tête en forme de serpent s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas un homme ni une bête, mais ce qu'il restait de Lord Voldemort._

_Harry se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier avec épouvante. Le cri semblait venir de loin, et Voldemort poussa alors une sorte de rugissement satisfait. Aussitôt, la cicatrice qu'Harry avait sur le front lui brûla comme jamais._

_Il avait l'impression que son front allait éclater sous la pression. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telle souffrance de sa vie._

Harry se réveilla aussitôt en nage, la douleur plus forte que jamais, des larmes coulaient même sur ses joues. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et partit à la recherche de son oncle Remus.

Il sortit de la chambre en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises et se dirigea vers la chambre de son oncle un étage plus haut, mais en ouvrant la porte il constata que la pièce était vide.

_Il est chez Tonks, _songea alors Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de les déranger mais la douleur était plus forte que tout et il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'aurore qui se trouvait au même étage, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus, alerté par le bruit, apparut en pyjama. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant son neveu dans cet état.

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec effroi, s'agenouillant auprès d'Harry qui était tombé à terre.

Harry se cala contre son oncle, continuant de tenir sa cicatrice.

- C'est ta cicatrice, elle te fait mal c'est ça ! Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tonks apparut également dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Harry il ne va pas bien, sa cicatrice lui fait mal, répondit Remus avec empressement. Essaie de trouver quelque chose qui soulage la douleur.

Tonks descendit aussitôt chercher quelque chose, et Remus continuait à bercer son neveu. Peu à peu la douleur s'atténua, mais la cicatrice était d'un rouge étincelant sur son front.

- Harry, ça va mieux ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta cicatrice ?

- J'ai fait un rêve, où j'ai vu Voldemort, et tout d'un coup ma cicatrice m'a brûlé. Je crois…je crois qu'il était fou de joie Remus, bredouilla Harry, l'air à la fois troublé et désespéré. Je l'ai ressenti, son bonheur, c'était malsain et horrible. Voldemort est quelque part prés d'ici oncle Remus, et il est heureux. Quelque chose vient de le rendre heureux.

(1) Amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de Bandimons peut détruire une maison, car leurs sécrétions font pourrir les fondations. Ces mêmes sécrétions diluées entrent cependant dans la composition de certains détergents magiques (de l'encyclopédie HP).

Note de l'auteur : comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta et mes revieweurs. Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	32. back from the dead

**Chapitre 31 : back from the dead.**

_**Le Survivant n'a pas survécu…**_

_Par notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

_Cela fait un mois maintenant que Ryan Potter, fils de l'auror James Potter et sa femme Lily Potter travaillant au Ministère de la Magie, plus connu pour avoir vaincu à l'âge d'un an Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, est porté disparu. _

_Ryan Potter qui était élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en troisième année a été kidnappé le jour des vacances par l'animagus Peter Pettigrow qui s'était enfui d'Azkaban prés d'un an auparavant. Peter Pettigrow avait été envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité pour avoir trahi les Potter en 1981 et les avoir livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ami très proche des Potter, ce dernier était devenu Mangemort peu de temps avant la chute de son maître._

_Cela fait maintenant un an que ce dangereux criminel, ce fou furieux, a réussi on ne sait toujours comment à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban et à ses Détraqueurs. Alors que le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge clame haut et fort que des Aurors sont à sa recherche et que le Ministère a tout mis en place pour le retrouver et le renvoyer à Azkaban, il apparaît évident aujourd'hui que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. _

_Peter Pettigrow a réussi deux exploits en moins d'un an : s'échapper d'Azkaban, puis s'introduire à Poudlard et y enlever le héros du monde sorcier, Ryan Sirius Potter._

_Aujourd'hui les espoirs de retrouver notre héros vivant sont proches de zéro. Alors que les recherches continuent malgré tout, sous la direction de James Potter et Sirius Black, ami proche de la famille, la communauté sorcière commence pourtant à porter le deuil de celui qui a mis fin à la guerre il y a treize ans de cela._

_Ainsi, une source au Ministère a confié à notre envoyé spécial que tout indiquerait que Ryan Potter aurait été assassiné dés le lendemain de son kidnapping. Des traces de sang auraient été retrouvées à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite ainsi que des cheveux qui appartiendraient à la malheureuse victime. _

_Pour l'instant aucun commentaire n'a été fait sur cette découverte, mais cela n'augure rien de bon. Alors que le monde sorcier est en émoi, la question se pose : sommes-nous encore à l'abri ? Si Ryan Potter, qui faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue a pu être enlevé et tué, cela en dit long sur l'incapacité de ceux qui nous dirigent, mais également sur Albus Dumbledore, le soi-disant plus grand sorcier, en réalité incapable de protéger nos enfants dans son école. Il est à regretter que le vainqueur de Grindelwald n'ait plus ses capacités d'autrefois, cela s'explique naturellement par son grand âge et son état de sénilité avancée._

_Le monde sorcier a perdu son héros, un jeune garçon de treize ans gentil, courageux, intelligent et tout simplement adorable. Il sera regretté de ses nombreux amis, sa famille, mais également de la communauté sorcière qui lui sera éternellement reconnaissante pour la paix qu'il lui a apportée._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_01 août 1994._

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Après son cauchemar avec Voldemort, il avait été voir Remus et été resté avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit. La douleur avait fini par s'atténuer, mais pas l'inquiétude.

Avec du recul il en était plus persuadé que jamais : il avait ressenti le bonheur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne devait pas se trouver très loin, et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il avait ressenti son état d'esprit.

Quand Harry avait expliqué à Tonks et Remus que sa cicatrice lui avait déjà fait mal lorsque Volemort était dans les parages, les deux adultes avaient été profondément troublés, et Remus lui avait d'ailleurs reproché de ne lui avoir jamais mentionné ce détail. Mais passé les reproches, le lycanthrope n'avait aucune explication rationnelle et logique pour expliquer ce phénomène. Comment Harry pouvait-il ressentir les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi lui et pas Ryan ? Et surtout, le bonheur visible de Voldemort n'était-il pas un très mauvais présage ? Est-ce que cela concernait Ryan ?

Remus, sa compagne et son neveu avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. L'hypothèse la plus probable, avaient-ils fini par décider, était que Peter avait amené Ryan à Voldemort et que celui-ci l'avait assassiné. Lui ou un de ses sbires. Harry avait longuement insisté sur l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans le fond de la pièce. Et même s'il n'avait pu voir son visage, il avait vu que c'était un homme grand et mince qui semblait en pleine forme physique. Une description qui ne correspondait guère à l'animagus qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban.

La nouvelle avait anéantie Harry. Tout semblait indiquer que son frère, son sang, était mort. Et maintenant il n'avait plus que des regrets.

Il sortit de son lit et constata que Neville était déjà sortie de la chambre. Il devait être très tard, si même le Gryffondor était déjà réveillé.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers, espérant trouver ses amis seuls dans la cuisine où tous prenaient le petit déjeuner. Il devait leur parler au plus vite de ce cauchemar. Lui, Tonks et Remus étaient tombés d'accord la veille pour ne parler de cet incident à personne hormis les amis d'Harry. Etant donné la côte de popularité actuelle du Serpentard, il était invraisemblable que les autres le croient.

Mais en arrivant dans la grande cuisine où régnait un silence tendu, il vit que tout le monde était à table : Elisabeth, Neville, Emmett, Evana et Lily. Retenant un soupir il s'installa à côté d'Elisabeth et entreprit de déjeuner.

- Harry tu veux du jus de citrouille ? lui demanda Evana en se relevant pour aller chercher un pichet. Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Evana était la seule adulte à lui dire bonjour et reconnaître sa présence. Mais cela ne le réconfortait guère.

Alors qu'Evana remplissait le pichet, un bruit retentissant se fit entendre, surprenant tout le monde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmura Elisabeth, les yeux plissés.

- On dirait que ça vient de la porte d'entrée, répondit Emmett tout aussi surpris. Tous se regardèrent avec surprise, et le bruit se reproduisit. On aurait dit que quelqu'un cherchait à défoncer la porte.

- Oh mon dieu et si c'était Peter ? siffla Lily, apeurée, et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas lui jeter un regard méprisant. Comme si Peter Pettigrew allait tenter de défoncer leurs portes en plein jour, alors que tous savaient que la maison était sous la protection de Dumbledore.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, décréta Harry, et aucune des deux mères ne songea à l'en empêcher.

- Attends, je viens, ajouta Elisabeth, mais d'un geste de la main Harry empêcha ses deux meilleurs amis de l'accompagner. Selon lui, ce ne devait pas être bien grave, inutile que tout le monde se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Et si c'était grave, il ne tenait pas à leur faire courir de risques.

D'un pas assuré il traversa le couloir qui reliait la cuisine à la porte d'entrée. Pour la première fois il remarqua à quel point ce couloir était long. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il lui semblait que son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas dangereux, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les coups redoublèrent sur la porte, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient teintés de désespoir. Harry accéléra le pas, prit une grande inspiration et serra sa baguette avant d'ouvrir grand la porte.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise, quand il vit sur le perron, à moitié inconscient, le visage recouvert de crasse et de sang, son frère, Ryan Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Quelques heures plus tard._

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? trépigna Elisabeth pour la centième fois au moins en quelques heures. Mais Harry et Neville qui se trouvaient à ses côtés haussèrent les épaules avec impuissance, ils n'en savaient rien.

En ce moment, Ryan se trouvait en compagnie de ses parents, Sirius, Evana et Dumbledore dans la bibliothèque des Black depuis plus de deux heures. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, et Ryan n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était revenu hormis pour réclamer à boire et à manger.

- Je ne comprends pas Harry, s'exclama Elisabeth en arpentant le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Tonks et Remus. Je ne comprends pas : d'abord ton rêve qui semble présager du pire, puis Ryan qui débarque sur le pas de la porte, blessé, muet et on ne sait pas ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon sang de bon sang ! Je ne peux pas croire que Peter Pettigrew ait décidé de nous le rendre gentiment !

- Il a peut-être réussi à s'enfuir, suggéra Neville.

- Allons du calme les enfants, on va finir par savoir, répliqua doucement Remus. Dumbledore est en train d'essayer de voir ce qui s'est passé exactement. Il nous le dira une fois qu'il aura trouvé.

- Ouais, tout comme il a trouvé comment Pettigrew s'était enfui d'Azkaban, introduit dans son école et kidnappé le Survivant ? railla Elisabeth. Harry, tu es sûr que ton frère ne t'a rien dit quand tu l'as trouvé !

- Non Eli pour la millième fois il n'a rien dit, hormis 'à boire' et après il s'est évanoui ! répéta Harry.

En effet, une fois le choc de voir son jumeau qu'il croyait mort sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Black, Ryan s'était accroché avec désespoir à Harry, ne cessant de murmurer qu'il avait soif, qu'il lui fallait à boire, puis s'était évanoui. Harry avait aussitôt appelé à l'aide et Evana avait débarqué, poussant un cri terrifié devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. A deux ils avaient ramenés Ryan dans le salon et l'avaient allongé sur un canapé. Evana était partie prévenir les autres et séance tenante Lily Potter était arrivé, tout cris et larmes, son bébé était enfin rentré sain et sauf.

La suite des événements s'était déroulée à la vitesse de la lumière. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Dumbledore puis James et Sirius avaient été prévenu et tous étaient arrivés à Square Grimmauld où la cheminée avait connue une activité effrénée pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Tout à leur joie de retrouver leur héros qui avait été ranimé, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Personne hormis le trio d'or.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda brusquement Elisabeth. Pourquoi il ne parle pas, pourquoi il ne nous explique pas ce qui est arrivé !

- Un peu de patience Elisabeth, avait répondu Tonks qui s'était mise naturellement à l'écart de la famille. Il vient juste de revenir, il doit être sous le choc, laisse-lui le temps.

Les embrassades et effusions de joie avaient continuées pendant un sacré moment. Lily ne voulait se séparer de son fils qu'elle gardait dans ses bras, James pleurait de joie et les autres se congratulaient devant ce spectacle réjouissant. Mais Harry remarqua vite que Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux et inquiet.

Finalement, une dizaine de minutes après que Remus soit lui aussi revenu, les Potter commencèrent à poser des questions à Ryan qui garda le silence. Dumbledore avait alors pris les choses en main et avait ordonné d'une voix ferme que tous se rassemblent dans la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir être au calme et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

- Je dois dire que je suis rassuré, finit par dire Neville, interrompant ainsi le silence. Je croyais vraiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ton frère, quelque chose d'horrible. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir.

Les autres autour de lui hochèrent légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Eux non plus n'y croyaient plus, ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et Harry plus que quiconque.

Ce matin en se réveillant il n'avait plus d'espoir. Après son rêve il avait imaginé le pire et avait malgré lui commencé à faire le deuil de son jumeau. Mais il était vivant. Il était revenu, et apparemment il allait bien. Ses parents avaient retrouvé leur fils prodige, tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Il y a quelques semaines encore, le spectacle de ses parents pleurant et manifestement si heureux, si comblés de retrouver Ryan l'aurait abattu et déprimé plus que jamais, et il n'aurait pas été capable d'y assister sans se révolter, sans rien ressentir.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait alors ressenti qu'un profond détachement devant cette scène de retrouvailles. Il avait vu James et Lily Potter retrouver leur fils, leur chéri, et alors ? Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, il s'était fait une raison. Désormais sa famille c'était Remus, Tonks, Eli et Nev. Il n'en avait pas d'autre, et son travail de deuil avait commencé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs, dans son esprit, il n'appelait plus ses parents de la sorte, mais James et Lily.

Il ne pouvait plus jouer cette mascarade et prétendre qu'ils étaient ses parents. Des parents ne passaient pas un an sans prendre de nouvelles de leur fils de treize ans, des parents n'ignoraient pas purement et simplement un fils au profit d'un frère plus célèbre, des parents digne de ce nom n'agissaient pas de la sorte, et Harry l'avait enfin compris : le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de James et Lily. Il n'était plus un enfant qui recherchait avec désespoir l'affection de ses parents, il valait mieux que cela, il ne voulait plus perdre son temps de la sorte. Ils avaient fait leur choix, tant pis pour eux. Mais un jour Harry prendrait sa revanche sur eux. Il leur montrerait.

Mais Ryan était sain et sauf. Harry était soulagé. Il avait eu si peur…bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire quelques mois auparavant. Mais Ryan était son frère, envers et contre tout Harry s'en rendait compte à présent. Bien sur, les choses ne changeraient probablement pas entre eux deux. Ils continueraient à se faire la guerre et se détester, et il était évident que si aujourd'hui Harry éprouvait de la compassion envers Ryan pour ce qu'il venait de traverser, nul doute que ce dernier réussirait probablement très vite à l'énerver et lui faire oublier ses bons sentiments.

Mais Harry était néanmoins soulagé : son frère était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Désormais, les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours habituel. Il allait aller vivre chez son oncle Remus et n'aurait plus aucun lien avec les Potter. Avec un peu de chance Pettigrew allait être retrouvé et tout danger serait alors écarté. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre une vie normale avec ses amis.

Harry n'avait aucune idée que le retour de Ryan ne signifiait pas un retour à la normalité, mais qu'au contraire, tout allait changer et sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, et c'était lui qui allait se retrouver au centre des événements.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Donc on ne sait rien, c'est bien ça ? vérifia Tonks, abasourdie.

- Un oubliette puissant a été jeté sur Ryan, et il est impossible de retrouver ses souvenirs, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, répondit Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas, il avait l'air inquiet, tracassé, et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

- Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé depuis son enlèvement ? Vraiment aucun ? demanda Elisabeth qui avait du mal à cacher son incrédulité.

- La dernière chose dont il se souvient c'est de s'être couché dans son dortoir la veille de son enlèvement. Et il s'est réveillé ce matin devant Square Grimmauld, considérablement affaibli, déshydraté et affamé. Il ne se souvient de rien, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé selon vous ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- J'ai quelques hypothèses, mais rien de concluant pour l'instant, répondit le directeur. Je vais enquêter sur le sujet, et j'espère obtenir des réponses tôt ou tard.

- Mais Pettigrew est toujours dans la nature ? Et nous sommes toujours en danger ? demanda alors Remus.

- J'en ai bien peur oui, acquiesça le vieux sorcier. Il va falloir être extrêmement vigilant d'ici le retour de Ryan à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, j'insiste pour que tous vous restiez ici en attendant la rentrée, ce sera bien plus sûr si vous êtes tous ensemble.

Harry se retint alors de pousser un petit cri de désespoir : encore un mois ici ? Non pas question il ne le supporterait pas ! Qu'allait-il faire ici, dans ce lieu avec des personnes qui le détestaient et auraient souhaité qu'il ne soit jamais né ? Il allait devenir dingue, ou tuer quelqu'un !

Remus s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le consoler, mais Harry venait d'entendre une sacrément mauvaise nouvelle. Et lui qui pensait que son calvaire avait enfin pris fin ;

- Professeur Dumbledore vous êtes sûrs qu'il faut qu'Harry reste ici ? demanda alors Remus en s'approchant du directeur. Je veux dire, il court moins de danger que Ryan, et franchement cela éviterait bien des tensions entre tout le monde s'il pouvait venir chez moi comme il était convenu. Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que dorénavant Harry vivrait à plein temps chez moi.

- Effectivement Remus, soupira le vieux sorcier. Je ne pense pas que cette solution soit bien adaptée, mais je sais que les choses ne sont pas au mieux entre le jeune Harry et ses parents. Leur en as-tu parlé ?

- Pas encore étant donné les circonstances, répondit le lycanthrope. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête je pense qu'ils seront ravis de cet arrangement.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant Remus je me dois d'insister pour que vous restiez tous ensemble à Square Grimmauld. Ta maison j'en ai peur n'offre pas assez de sécurité étant donné le contexte actuel et tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé Pettigrew, il vaut mieux être extra-vigilant.

Remus hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Inutile de dire qu'il était on ne peut plus maussade à l'idée de devoir encore passer un mois ici en leur compagnie. Et encore, lui pourrait se rendre au travail où il trouverait une forme d'échappatoire. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Harry qui allait devoir rester cloitré ici, sans même la possibilité de voir ses amis comme il était prévu. Pauvre garçon. Lui qui avait prévu un été si agréable, il ne méritait pas ce retournement de situation.

Ryan était revenu. Comme tout le monde la nouvelle l'avait pris par surprise. Surtout étant donné les événements de la veille. Qu'est ce que ce rêve voulait dire ? Et pourquoi diable Harry ressentait-il les émotions de Lord Voldemort ?

Remus ne se faisait aucune illusion : le rêve d'Harry et la réapparition si soudaine et mystérieuse de Ryan étaient bien évidemment liés, la coïncidence était trop grosse. Par le passé, Remus n'aurait pas hésité à aller voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui en parler et lui demander des explications. Car il y avait eu une époque où Remus avait été persuadé que Dumbledore savait tout, qu'il pouvait tout et qu'il était le plus grand sorcier, le plus juste et le meilleur.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Plus que jamais le lycanthrope était persuadé que le directeur de Poudlard cachait des choses à propos de ce qui s'était réellement passé le 31 octobre 1981. Comment Ryan avait-il pu vaincre Voldemort ? Et pourquoi celui-ci ne subsistait plus que sous forme d'ombre ?

Et pourquoi c'était la cicatrice d'Harry qui faisait mal ? Pourquoi les deux frères avaient-ils tous les deux une cicatrice ? Et pourquoi c'était Harry qui avait déjà par deux fois empêché Voldemort de revenir à la vie ? La prophétie ne désignait-elle pas Ryan ?

Trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses. Et Remus ne supportait plus les petits jeux de Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'Harry avait décidé de se couper pour de bon de James et Lily, c'était à lui Remus Lupin qu'il incombait de prendre soin de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, presque comme un père. Et Remus avait le désagréable sentiment que Dumbledore n'avait pas à cœur les meilleurs intérêts de son neveu. Aussi, il allait falloir qu'il agisse seul, qu'il découvre les réponses seul.

Remus sortit de ses pensées lorsque son neveu s'approcha de lui.

- Alors on ne peut vraiment pas partir d'ici ? demanda Harry, abattu. Il avait bien observé que la conversation entre Remus et le directeur de Poudlard ne tournait pas à l'avantage du premier.

- Désolé Harry mais Dumbledore ne veut rien entendre et il n'a pas entièrement tort. Square Grimmauld est beaucoup plus sécurisé, et il y aura des adultes en permanence, pas comme chez moi.

- Donc je vais devoir rester enfermé un mois ici, sans même pouvoir voir mes amis !

- Je vais essayer de parler à Sirius et d'arranger les choses pour que tu puisses te rendre chez tes amis ou du moins les voir, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui promit son oncle, mais Harry savait bien que c'était mission impossible. Sirius était buté comme un âne, jamais on ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison.

Il était en train de vivre les pires vacances de sa vie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Si ça pouvait réconforter Harry, il n'était pas le seul à vivre les pires vacances de sa vie.

Alors que tous s'agitaient autour de lui, lui apportait tout ce dont il désirait, l'étouffait sous des câlins et des pleurs, Ryan avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il aurait voulu hurler un bon coup et tous les envoyer au diable. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était se réfugier dans son lit à Godric's Hollow, s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il se sentait sale et il ignorait pourquoi. Un mois de sa vie venait de disparaître, un mois où il n'avait aucune idée de où il s'était trouvé, avec qui, et qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait été un peu blessé, mais c'était superficiel, mais le pire était ce trou noir qui semblait occuper tout son esprit. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait être la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amis, et puis il était monté se coucher, plus tôt que les autres, probablement parce qu'il devait se sentir fatigué. Il s'était couché et s'était endormi comme une masse.

Et il s'était réveillé un mois plus tard devant la maison de son oncle, désemparé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il avait alors frappé à la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment là c'était qu'il voulait retrouver sa famille, il voulait que son père lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection et que sa mère l'étouffe de câlins et d'embrassades. Il voulait retrouver sa vie.

Mais maintenant il n'éprouvait plus qu'ennui et rage. Personne ne comprenait, pas même ses parents. Et Dumbledore qui n'était qu'un incapable, un vieil idiot. Il le détestait, il les détestait tous. Il en avait tellement marre.

Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Allongé sur le canapé moelleux du salon, il tourna le dos à tous les adultes et essaya de s'endormir. Au loin il entendit son père murmurer à sa mère qu'il fallait être patient, lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Est-ce qu'il récupérerait un jour ? Est-ce qu'il redeviendrait insouciant, joyeux ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par oublier ce qui était arrivé, oublier qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'il lui était arrivé Merlin seul savait quoi ?

La dernière pensée cohérente de Ryan, fut que si être le Survivant impliquait de tels dangers, il aurait préféré que ce soit Harry. La gloire et la perpétuelle affection ne compensaient pas ce genre d'épreuves.

Alors que James et Lily restaient au chevet de leur progéniture, Sirius sortit du salon, déboussolé et épuisé.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son neveu sans aucune égratignure, mais comme tout le monde il aurait voulu des réponses. Et surtout, il aurait voulu retrouver Pettigrew pour l'étriper de ses propres mains.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il avait l'intention de se servir un bon verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Cela lui calmerait les nerfs et avec un peu de chance lui remettrait les idées au clair.

Il fut légèrement surpris de constater que la cuisine n'était pas vide. Assis à table, il semblait qu'un autre Maraudeur avait eu la même idée que Sirius.

- On se saoule pour oublier Lunard ? tenta de plaisanter Sirius, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Depuis cette fameuse dispute prés de deux mois plus tôt chez le lycanthrope, ni James ni Sirius n'avaient adressé la parole au troisième Maraudeur, et cela lui pesait plus que tout. Jamais depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans ils n'avaient passé aussi longtemps sans se parler.

- Tu veux un verre Patmol ? lui proposa-t-il et Sirius s'accepta en face de lui. L'atmosphère entre eux deux était tendue, à couper au couteau.

Remus lui tendit un verre que Sirius but d'un coup sec. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu de la sorte, mais en de telles circonstances…

- J'ai appris que tu avais démissionné de ton poste de professeur ? dit soudainement Remus.

- Oui, juste avant que Ryan ne soit enlevé. Ce n'était que temporaire comme arrangement et à la fin de l'année je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Mais tout va bien, Dumbledore a trouvé un excellent remplaçant.

- Qui ça ?

- Alastor Maugrey, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Remus laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Et bien avec Alastor en place les enfants vont avoir droit à de sacrés cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ! Par Merlin j'aimerais assister au spectacle !

- Et moi donc ! Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'Alastor soit là, tu sais ce qui va se passer à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

- Le tournoi, oui j'en ai entendu parler. Mais en de telles circonstances je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne chose. A la limite j'aurais préféré que le tournoi ait lieu à Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons.

- Moi aussi, mais d'un autre côté, le tournoi sera réservé aux sorciers de plus de dix-sept ans, Ryan n'y sera pas impliqué. Et les mesures de sécurité seront à leur plus haut niveau.

- Tout comme elles l'étaient l'année dernière Sirius ? Ouvre un peu les yeux, Pettigrew est toujours dehors, libre et dangereux, et Dumbledore ne sait rien. Il ne sait absolument rien !

- Je sais Lunard, je sais, s'exclama Sirius. Mais je crois en Dumbledore, envers et contre tout ! Poudlard reste malgré tout l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier, et Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer une deuxième fois de tels événements dans son école. Tu sais à quel point il y tient !

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne sais pas Sirius, c'est juste que, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ces derniers temps. Un très mauvais. Les choses ne font que se précipiter ces derniers temps, et j'ai peur que ça n'empire.

Il aurait voulu lui parler de ce rêve, lui parler du fait que Voldemort avait failli revenir à deux reprises déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas. Aussitôt qu'il prononcerait le nom d'Harry, Sirius se braquerait et réfuterait ses propos.

S'il devait en parler à quelqu'un, ce devait être une personne qui croyait Harry, lui faisait confiance et n'était pas préjugé contre lui.

Seule deux personnes correspondaient à ce profil.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Remus annonça enfin une bonne nouvelle à son neveu préféré.

- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que vous ne pouvez sortir d'ici, pas plus que Ryan ou Emmett, Dumbledore ne veut prendre aucun risque. Tu ne peux pas non plus aller chez tes amis ou les recevoir, excepté pour deux d'entre eux, que Sirius accepte avec plaisir chez lui.

- Laisse moi deviner, Jenny et Lucas, termina Elisabeth qui reposa son magasine sur ses genoux.

Le trio d'or se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune fille, une des plus grandes de la maison. Harry et Neville étaient en train de jouer aux échecs quand leur oncle avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

- Exactement, acquiesça Remus. Etant donné que Lucas est un Gryffondor et que Jenny, pour une raison étrange est une des élèves préférées de Sirius, il a confiance en eux, et ils peuvent venir dés qu'ils veulent, pour aussi longtemps qu'ils le désirent. Tu n'as plus qu'à leur écrire et les inviter. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu avais en tête Harry, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Et ça vous fera du bien, un peu de compagnie extérieure ! Et dîtes-vous que pour Sirius, accéder à une telle requête, c'est quelque chose d'énorme !

- Oui c'est mieux que rien, répondit Neville. Pour tout dire j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. J'ai besoin de voir du monde, de respirer un peu.

- En parlant de voir du monde, j'ai une autre nouvelle pour vous, l'interrompit Remus, l'air légèrement hésitant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui va nous réjouir ? railla Elisabeth.

- Ginny et Ronald Weasley vont arriver demain, pour le reste de l'été, répondit Remus.

- Oh non pas ces deux tâches ! s'exclama la Serdaigle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

- Pour tenir compagnie à Ryan. James et Lily veulent qu'il se distraie, qu'il ne reste pas seul enfermé le reste de l'été. Et ce sont ses meilleurs amis.

- Ce ne sont que des idiots dégénérés, répliqua Elisabeth. Honnêtement, tout ce qu'ils voient en Ryan, c'est qu'il est le Survivant et rien d'autre ! Ils sont remplis de préjugés, bêtes comme leurs pieds !

- Pourtant leurs parents ne sont pas comme ça, je te l'assure Eli, répondit son oncle.

- Et les jumeaux non plus, ajouta Harry. Ils sont très sympas avec moi, pas du tout comme leurs frères et sœurs. Ce serait amusant de les avoir eux avec nous cet été, on rirait bien !

- Quoi qu'il en soit vos amis peuvent venir vous voir, vous devriez en profiter, dit Remus.

- Je vais aller leur écrire, indiqua Harry.

Même s'il avait désiré plus de liberté, c'était mieux que rien. Clairement, Sirius faisait un effort pour que le climat à Square Grimmauld se détende quelque peu, et Harry songea qu'il allait devoir l'en remercier.

L'attitude de Sirius avait quelque peu évolué envers lui ces derniers temps. Il ne lui adressait jamais la parole, sauf si c'était extrêmement nécessaire, mais il avait cessé de lui jeter des regards haineux ou même de le sous-noter en cours. Harry avait la nette impression que son parrain se posait des questions à son sujet. C'était peut-être bon signe, mais ça n'arrangerait pas l'opinion qu'Harry avait de lui. Il pouvait reconnaître ses efforts, mais il ne pouvait effacer les années passées.

Néanmoins, ça allait lui faire un bien fou de revoir au moins Jenny et Lucas. Sa plus grande déception cet été avait de ne pas pu pouvoir se rendre chez les Zabini comme il était prévu. Lui qui avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir revoir Andréa et Gabriel, de visiter le musée sorcier de Dublin, il était plus que déçu. Blaise lui avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises que ce n'était que partie remise et que l'invitation était toujours valable pour plus tard, cela ne le réconfortait guère.

Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement. Encore heureux qu'il avait Eli et Nev avec lui sinon il deviendrait fou. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il dépendait d'eux, mais ils étaient sa famille. A Poudlard ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, ils partageaient tellement de choses. Il les connaissait tous bien mieux que son propre frère ou ses parents.

Une chose était sûre, il allait compter les jours avant de retourner à Poudlard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain Harry reçut une réponse conjointe de ses deux amis. Bien sur ils seraient enchantés de venir passer un peu de temps à Square Grimmauld leur rendre visite. Harry n'avait qu'à leur indiquer quand et combien de temps et ils seraient là. Habitant tous les deux dans le Hampshire, prés de chez Remus, ils pouvaient être en deux heures à Londres, chez les Black.

Une fois qu'il eut lu la réponse, Harry se résolut à aller voir son parrain.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans le salon en train de discuter avec Lily et Evana. Harry resta plusieurs minutes à l'embrasure de la porte, à observer la scène sous ses yeux. Sa mère avait l'air d'aller bien mieux depuis que Ryan était rentré. C'était comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur hantée et inquiète et elle esquissait dorénavant de vrais sourires.

Harry hésita un bon moment avant de complètement entrer. C'était stupide, mais il avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, quand il avait peur de demander quelque chose à ses parents car il savait que jamais ils ne l'écouteraient ou accéderait à ses demandes même si elles étaient légitimes.

Mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il était un sorcier de quatorze ans, élève à Poudlard dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il n'avait pas à être anxieux, il valait bien plus que cela.

Il entra d'un pas ferme dans le salon et aussitôt tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Sa mère détourna le regard et les Black avaient l'air surpris de le voir là.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda poliment Evana.

- J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec Sirius un instant, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme. Hors de question qu'il leur fasse voir à quel point il était nerveux.

- Très bien, dit Sirius en se levant. D'un geste de la main il indiqua à son filleul de le suivre dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oncle Remus m'a dit que tu m'autorisais à inviter Jenny Derwent et Lucas Entwhistle ici cet été, commença-t-il à débiter. Je voulais t'en remercier et te demander quand pouvaient-ils venir, et pour combien de temps ?

- Eh bien ils peuvent venir quand ils veulent, et pour la durée qu'ils veulent. Ils peuvent même rester jusqu'au premier septembre. Mais dis-leur bien qu'ils n'auront pas le droit de sortir d'ici.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup Sirius, répondit Harry. Et en moins de deux secondes il était remonté dans sa chambre, soulagé que ça se soit bien passé. Il avait eu peur que les choses ne dégénèrent entre eux deux et que Sirius finisse par lui interdire de voir ses deux amis.

Sirius le regarda partir avec surprise. Il ne s'était guère attendu à ce qu'Harry vienne le remercier, c'était étonnant de sa part.

Il repensa alors à la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre James et Harry avant que Ryan ne réapparaisse, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de pitié envers le jeune Serpentard. Par certains côtés, Harry lui rappelait lui-même quand il était plus jeune et qu'il vivait dans une famille hostile, qui le haïssaient et dont il avait fini par s'enfuir. Et aujourd'hui son filleul faisait exactement la même chose, avec deux ans d'avance et moins d'éclats, mais c'était du pareil au même.

Si seulement la situation n'était pas irrécupérable comme l'affirmait Albus. Si seulement Harry n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec Sirius, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec son oncle préféré.

La veille au soir, Elisabeth lui avait subtilement rappelé une promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques mois auparavant : celle de parler de la magie noire à Remus, pour avoir un avis extérieur et adulte sur le sujet. Etant donné les circonstances, il avait complètement oublié cette promesse, ce qui était naturel. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient redevenues calmes, Elisabeth tenait à ce qu'il ait une discussion avec Remus, et, à dire vrai, Harry était légèrement anxieux.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être rejeté par une personne qui avait une place si importante dans sa vie.

Il trouva son oncle dans une des nombreuses pièces vides de Square Grimmauld. La maison contenait en effet bon nombre de pièces qui ne servaient à rien, hormis être au calme quand on le désirait, quand on voulait trouver un endroit où se retrouver. Il était en train de lire un livre tout en prenant des notes.

- Je ne te dérange pas oncle Remus ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Pas du tout, vas-y entre, l'invita-t-il. Tu ne me déranges jamais Harry.

- Où est Tonks ?

- Elle est partie faire des courses avec sa mère, elle revient dans la soirée. Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? demanda Remus en remarquant l'air tendu de son neveu.

- Oui, et c'est assez délicat, répondit Harry, venant s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de celle de son oncle. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Pourquoi pas par le début ? Quoi que ce soit, tu peux tout me dire Harry, je ne vais pas te manger.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança à l'eau.

Il lui expliqua tout, tout comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant avec sa meilleure amie. Il prit son temps, mais évita de croiser le regard de son oncle : il ne voulait pas y lire la déception ou la colère, il ne pourrait affronter cela. Il insista sur le fait qu'il faisait très attention, et qu'il avait conscience des dangers que cela impliquait.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son explication, Remus se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la pièce, les mains croisées dans son dos. Harry attendit le verdict, redoutant le pire.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris Harry, finit par dire son oncle, d'une voix calme et posée. Je ne suis pas en colère comme tu as l'air de le craindre. Je suis simplement surpris : que tu te sois engagé dans cette voie, et que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé auparavant. Mais je suis également curieux : si tu es au courant des risques et des dangers, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrête pas ? Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ?

- Je ne pourrais l'expliquer rationnellement oncle Remus, hésita Harry. C'est comme si j'en avais besoin. Quand j'ai ouvert ce livre en première année, ignorant de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai tout de suite senti en moi une sorte de lien, de connexion avec la magie noire. Je sais que ça a l'air étrange, mais j'ai besoin d'expérimenter et d'apprendre ce genre de magie. Mais je te promets que je ne vais pas devenir le prochain Lord Voldemort, j'apprends essentiellement des sorts qui peuvent me servir lors d'un duel. Et Blaise dit que étant donné mon passé agité, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

- Ton ami Blaise marque un point, rétorqua Remus en venant s'asseoir. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est une branche de la magie dont j'ignore tout, dont je ne connais que la réputation. Vraiment Harry je ne sais pas. Le fait que tu ressentes ce besoin est inquiétant en revanche. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas la personne qui puisse t'aider dans ce domaine ou même simplement te conseiller. Je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'apprends que des sorts qui peuvent t'aider dans un duel, mais je suis néanmoins quelque peu inquiet : la magie noire peut comprendre des sorts, des rituels très dangereux.

- Je t'en ai parlé parce que je pensais que c'était important que tu sois au courant, oncle Remus. Et aussi parce qu'Eli m'y a forcée.

- Et elle peut-être très convaincante quand elle le veut, termina Remus avec un sourire entendu. Oui je comprends, et je suis content que tu viennes me parler d'un sujet aussi important, crois-moi. En revanche je ne saurais trop te conseiller de garder ce genre d'activités secrètes, une telle information ne peut améliorer ta réputation. Mais je me demande…peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec le professeur Rogue, songea-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Le professeur Rogue ?

- Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Severus Rogue était connu pour connaître plus de magie noire que n'importe qui. Bien sur, il a mal tourné en devenant Mangemort, mais il s'est racheté depuis, il a prouvé son allégeance à Dumbledore à de nombreuses reprises. Ce serait peut-être, je ne sais pas, une bonne idée que nous lui en parlions. Je pense que lui plus que quiconque peut te conseiller, t'orienter. Et de me rassurer, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire nerveux.

- Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Harry avec anxiété. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Bien sur que non Harry ! Je suis content de voir que tu es venu m'en parler, même si Eli t'a quelque peu forcée la main. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je n'ai aucune raison d'être fâché contre toi.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa guère à Remus. Le problème avec Harry était qu'il avait tellement habitude que les adultes soient en colère contre lui pour des broutilles, des non-sens qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même et avait toujours peur qu'on ne l'écoute même pas, qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux et qu'on le rejette. L'éducation que Lily et James lui avaient prodigué lui avait causé énormément de tort, et c'était tout simplement un miracle qu'il ait aussi bien tourné.

Bien sur, un œil extérieur aurait tout simplement vu que si Harry était devenu tel qu'il était, c'était grâce à ses amis, mais surtout grâce à l'attention et l'amour de Remus Lupin durant toutes ces années. Le fait qu'il lui ait servi de substitut paternel. Mais Remus était bien trop modeste pour remarquer cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aimer et aider cet enfant, tel le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La semaine suivant le retour de Ryan fut très calme, en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient vécu au mois de juillet.

Les Weasley étaient arrivés comme prévu deux jours après, au plus grand malheur des membres du Trio d'or. Mais heureusement pour eux, les rouquins et Ryan trainaient le plus souvent au troisième étage de la maison des Black, un endroit où il n'allait que rarement. Heureusement pour eux la maison était très grande.

Jenny et Lucas devaient arriver quelques jours plus tard et il était prévu qu'ils restent jusqu'au premier septembre. Harry savait pertinemment que ses deux amis avaient acceptés de venir uniquement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les laisser seuls, car après tout, rester trois semaines enfermés dans une maison remplis de valeureux Gryffondors admirateurs de Ryan Potter n'était pas leur conception du bon temps. Ils faisaient visiblement un effort et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Mais leur venue voulait également dire une autre chose : les entraînements animagus allaient devoir être reportés au mois de septembre. En effet, les deux futures troisièmes années n'étaient toujours pas au courant de l'activité illégale du trio d'or, et après beaucoup de discussion, Harry, Eli et Nev avaient décidé qu'ils mettraient tous leurs amis au courant en même temps à la rentrée.

Durant le mois de juillet, hormis Elisabeth aucun des deux garçons ne s'étaient entraînés, car ils n'avaient pas le cœur à ça. La Serdaigle avait tenté une ou deux fois de transformer ses jambes en pattes et avait obtenu quelques maigres résultats : ainsi, avait-elle par la suite raconté à ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait réussi à transformer ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux en pattes de panthères, mais il lui avait fallu bientôt une heure pour cela. Et seule c'était moins marrant et stimulant, aussi avait-elle décidé d'attendre que ses deux comparses se sentent d'attaque.

Mais maintenant que Ryan était revenu et passait tout son temps libre avec Ronald et Ginny Weasley, visiblement il se sentait mieux même s'il était toujours un peu faible. James avait prit un congé de son boulot, facilement accordé étant donné les circonstances, et lui et Lily veillait farouchement sur leur progéniture.

Le trio d'or avait profité de ce répit parental pour s'enfermer dans le grenier des Black où plus personne ne se rendait hormis Elisabeth qui durant son enfance avait aménagé cet espace selon ses goûts.

La pièce était assez grande en largeur, mais pas en hauteur, et était décoré aux couleurs d'Elisabeth, c'est-à-dire le bronze et bleu. Cependant deux ans auparavant elle avait ajouté deux bannières sur les murs, une aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard et une autre aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor.

Tous les trois avaient passé des après-midi entières dans cette pièce durant leurs enfances, et d'ailleurs on pouvait trouver sur les murs des dessins qu'ils avaient griffonnés, dans le coin on pouvait apercevoir une malle qui contenait des jeux et jouets divers avec lesquels ils s'étaient amusés tous les trois.

Cette pièce leur rappelait énormément de souvenirs, tous très bons. Combien de fois y avaient-ils parlés de Poudlard, essayant de deviner dans quelle maison ils seraient tous répartis, essayant d'imaginer les aventures qu'ils y vivraient ? Toutes les histoires qu'ils y avaient partagés, les fous rires qu'ils avaient eus, les discussions bien plus sérieuses. Cela avait été leur havre, leur antre, rien qu'à eux trois. Les seuls adultes qu'ils avaient acceptés étaient Remus bien entendu, et Evana également qui avait à plusieurs reprises aidé sa fille à meubler et décorer cette pièce. Tonks y avait également été acceptée, mais elle était encore à Poudlard à l'époque, et était donc considéré comme une enfant. Une sorte de grande cousine qui les amusait par ses transformations, et les émerveillait par les histoires qu'elle leur racontait sur Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce grenier qui avait abrité leurs enfances, le contexte était différent. Tous les trois se rendaient bien compte que c'était probablement la dernière soirée qu'ils ne passaient rien qu'à trois ici. Demain leurs deux amis arriveraient, et après cet été, il était improbable qu'Harry ne revienne jamais à square Grimmauld. Et sans lui, Elisabeth et Neville n'avaient pas l'intention de remettre les pieds dans le grenier. Ce ne serait pas pareil.

Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. C'était comme si cet été, leurs enfances s'étaient terminées. Irrémédiablement. L'enlèvement de Ryan, ce mois passé tous ensemble à Square Grimmauld avaient mis les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes : leur grande famille, en apparence si unie était divisée en deux camps, et la coupure était irréparable.

La décision d'Harry d'aller vivre chez Remus avait consumé la rupture. Selon Remus, James et Lily avaient pris la nouvelle d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un soupir de soulagement de la part de Lily. Visiblement, ils étaient heureux d'être débarrassés du fardeau que représentait Harry.

- C'est la dernière fois que l'on se retrouve ici rien que tous les trois, constata Elisabeth d'une voix inhabituellement douce et paisible.

Tous les trois se trouvaient donc dans le grenier. Des bougies étaient allumées et l'ambiance était douce, chaleureuse. Elisabeth avait branché sa chaîne hi-fi moldue qu'elle avait eue pour son dernier anniversaire (les cours d'étude des moldus l'avaient littéralement passionné et elle se faisait un devoir de découvrir en profondeur ce monde, et notamment la musique), et les douces mélodies de Massive Attack résonnaient dans la pièce.

Tous les trois se sentaient bien, paisibles et heureux. Neville était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux, ses jambes balançant par-dessus l'accoudoir tandis que les deux autres membres du trio d'or se trouvaient côte-à-côte dans le canapé.

- Oui je pense, répondit Neville. On en aura vécu des choses ici.

- Mais on se construira d'autres endroits, argumenta Harry. On a la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard qui est un peu notre repère, et puis on trouvera quelque chose d'autre, j'en suis sûre.

- Oh c'est évident. C'est juste que j'aie un peu l'impression que cela marque la fin d'une ère en quelque sorte, expliqua Elisabeth.

- Mais la prochaine sera encore mieux Eli, la rassura le Gryffondor. Harry sera bien plus heureux avec oncle Remus, les choses seront plus paisibles, plus tranquilles. A partir de maintenant les choses ne peuvent que s'arranger. C'est un mal pour un bien.

Alors que le trio d'or discutait de l'avenir et passait une dernière soirée rien qu'à trois, en bas, trois femmes, trois amies très proches, trois mères faisaient un brin de causette dans la cuisine.

- Alors comme ça Harry va aller vivre chez Remus ? répéta Alice, interloquée.

- Oui, il nous a annoncé la nouvelle hier soir, expliqua Lily, portant une tasse de thé bien chaude à sa bouche. Il nous a dit de but en blanc qu'Harry serait bien plus heureux avec lui, et qu'il ne désirait plus vivre avec nous.

- Et James l'a bien pris ?

- Oui, que voulais-tu qu'il dise ? Pour dire la vérité nous sommes tous les deux soulagés. Il n'avait pas posé de problème au début de l'été, mais depuis que James l'a surpris avec Rogue il y a quelques semaines, et leur altercation…James est furieux qu'Harry s'entende si bien avec Rogue, vous savez comment ils se détestent. Et selon Sirius, Rogue était un des seuls professeurs à prendre sa défense. Et il lui donnerait des cours particuliers, dit-elle avec dépit.

- Des cours de quoi ? demanda Alice.

- On ne sait pas, mais ça ne laisse présager rien de bon. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis moi aussi soulagée, en plus Ryan est si délicat en ce moment, si faible, il a besoin de calme et d'attention, et je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'occuper d'Harry.

A ces mots, Evana dut se mordre la langue très fort. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec une de ses meilleures amies, mais Lily n'avait jamais été très maternelle avec son aîné et avait toujours consacré plus d'attention à Ryan. Evana se rappelait en particulier d'une scène qui avait eu lieu au début de l'été et qui l'avait amené à réfléchir sur la situation.

_Flash-back :_

_Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que tous avaient appris la disparition de Ryan enlevé par leur ancien ami. Evana et Lily se trouvaient dans le boudoir des Black, les enfants venaient de rentrer et se trouvaient en compagnie de Remus et Tonks dans la cuisine._

_Lily ne cessait de pleurer et de réclamer son fils, et Evana était bien en peine de trouver des mots qui pourraient la réconforter. Si c'était un de ses enfants à elle qui avait été enlevé, elle se trouverait probablement dans le même état._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ils vont le retrouver, ai confiance, tenta-t-elle maladroitement, serrant fort son amie dans ses bras. Ils vont tout faire pour le retrouver, et tu as confiance en Albus. Tout va finir par s'arranger, je te le promets._

_Lily renifla et leva les yeux vers la mère d'Elisabeth._

_- J'ai tellement peur Evie, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si jamais on ne retrouvait pas mon bébé vivant ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette idée ! Il est toute ma vie, lui et James !_

_- N'oublie pas Harry, répliqua d'une voix douce Evana, légèrement choquée qu'une mère puisse oublier son autre fils, même si les circonstances étaient difficiles. Il est là et en bonne santé, peut-être que tu devrais…_

_A ces mots, Lily s'écarta violemment d'Evana et ses yeux vert émeraude lancèrent des éclairs brûlants de rage._

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'Harry soit là ! cria-t-elle. Mon bébé, mon trésor a été kidnappé par un Mangemort psychotique qui nous a vendu par le passé à Voldemort, qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et qui nous en veut à mort ! Godric sait ce qui est en train de lui arriver en ce moment, quelles tortures il subit, et toi tu me parles d'Harry ! Il est très bien avec ses amis ce sale Serpentard, il est très bien avec Remus qui a décidé de prendre son parti, ajouta-t-elle avec une amertume évidente, alors ne me parles pas de lui alors que Ryan est en danger de mort ! Je me fous d'Harry, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Ryan ! Je veux pouvoir serrer mon fils dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime, je veux le protéger, le câliner, je veux mon bébé, finit-elle, éclatant de nouveau en sanglots. Elle se rassit aux côtés d'Evana qui la reprit dans ses bras._

_Par la suite, Evana ne mentionna plus jamais le prénom d'Harry devant ses parents, évitant ainsi de déclencher de nouvelles querelles qui n'auraient rien apportées. _

Toute cette situation était étrange, presque surnaturelle. D'un côté Evana se méfiait d'Harry, d'un autre elle avait pitié de lui, pitié parce qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un jeune garçon perdu et malheureux qui recherchait quelque chose : de l'affection, de l'amour.

Et quand Evana cherchait les raisons de sa méfiance envers le jeune Serpentard, elle ne trouvait rien. C'était curieux, il y avait en elle cette méfiance envers lui, presque instinctive et viscérale, mais elle n'avait aucun fondement, hormis les habituelles raisons avancées par toute sa famille.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus l'ancienne Serdaigle, c'était sa fille. Après les désastreuses vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient passé, et après avoir bien réfléchi à la situation, elle avait convaincu son mari de lever la punition et de permettre à Elisabeth de passer du temps avec ses amis de Serpentard. Pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun gros danger en vu, et Evana faisait confiance à Remus pour gérer la situation. Si jamais Harry mettait en danger Elisabeth, Remus ferait quelque chose, elle le savait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard, Evana avait toujours été plus proche du lycanthrope avec qui, tout comme Lily, elle avait plus de points communs. Elle avait confiance en son jugement et en ses choix, et lorsqu'en 1981 on avait découvert qu'il y avait un traître à l'intérieur de l'Ordre, Evana avait été une des rare à ne jamais remettre en doute la loyauté du loup-garou.

Elle avait donc entièrement confiance en lui, mais la question d'Harry restait épineuse. Deux voix de disputaient en elle, et il lui était plus simple de suivre son mari et le reste de sa famille, en espérant pour le mieux.

Et peut-être que James et Lily avaient raison : peut-être que le fait qu'Harry aille vivre définitivement chez Remus allait aplanir les choses entre eux tous. Mais au fond d'elle, Evana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas naturel que des parents ne veuillent plus vivre avec leur enfant. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer rejeter Elisabeth ou Emmett de la sorte. Plutôt mourir d'abord.

Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour les juger ?

Note de l'auteur : comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta et mes reviewers ! Je n'ai plus internet chez moi (encore une fois), et je ne le récupérerai pas avant au moins jeudi (mais ce sera probablement plus tard vu ma chance dans ce domaine), j'essaierai quand même de poster le prochain chapitre lundi prochain et les réponses aux reviews dés que je peux...d'ici là laissez-moi vos impressions, bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	33. darkness is waking up

**Chapitre 32 : darkness is waking up.**

_Des personnes qui hurlaient._

_Des cris et des larmes partout autour de lui. Le désespoir qui les envahissait tous, la peur qui se distillait dans leurs veines tel un poison devant la marque du diable._

_Au-dessus du stade qui venait d'abriter le dernier match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, la marque de Voldemort, ce serpent qui sortait d'un crâne. Une marque que l'on n'avait pas vue depuis treize ans. Une marque qui laissait présager la mort dans toute son horreur._

_Il entendit des sifflements autour de lui et se retourna. Des gens se battaient, des baguettes s'illuminaient, des cris retentissaient._

_Autour de lui, des dizaines de personnes dont le visage étaient revêtus d'une cagoule. Les Mangemorts. Des aurors se battaient contre eux et les Mangemorts riaient, se délectaient de la bataille, eux qui sommeillaient depuis plus d'une décennie à présent. La marque brillait au dessus d'eux, et c'était comme si elle les motivait, les enrageait. Ils y jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil et à chaque fois c'était le même sourire narquois qui apparaissait sur leurs lèvres._

_Il ressentait l'excitation l'envahir. C'était ses hommes qui se battaient là, qui revenaient, qui manifestaient sa puissance à lui, Lord Voldemort. Il était encore bien trop faible pour agir de lui-même, mais bientôt, il serait de retour à la vie._

_Harry vit une femme tomber à terre sous des endoloris répétés. Elle hurlait et du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Bientôt, elle cessa de bouger. _

_Et la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à brûler sur son front._

Harry se réveilla en sueur, la douleur qui avait transpercé son rêve était présent, mais mille fois moins vivace que dans son rêve.

Il avait vu la scène d'une attaque, durant la coupe de monde de Quidditch. Des Mangemorts qui attaquaient, l'emblème de Voldemort qui rugissait dans le ciel.

Mais pire que cela, il avait ressenti encore une fois les émotions de Voldemort. Cela avait été faible et fugace, mais il avait ressenti sa joie, son excitation malsaine devant l'odeur de la Mort.

Et sa cicatrice avait brûlé. Il passa la main sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Il avait moins mal à présent, c'était supportable.

Il tenta de retrouver son calme. Il avait fait un rêve, mais rien de tel n'était arrivé, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui cela avait été le dernier jour de la coupe du monde avec le match opposant l'Irlande à la Roumanie. Selon ce qu'il avait entendu, l'Irlande aurait gagné et les spectateurs étaient encore en train de faire célébrer la victoire.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il était impossible qu'il ait pu voir la scène comme s'il y était. Mais il hésitait : devait-il aller réveiller Remus et l'avertir ? Ou quelqu'un ?

_Inutile_, finit-il par décider. _Je ne vais pas sonner l'alarme à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar avec en guest-star Lord Voldemort. Je ne suis plus un bébé, et Remus a mieux à faire qu'à m'entendre gémir._

Il se rallongea dans son lit, sous le son des légers ronflements de Neville. Il essaya de vider son esprit, de se calmer, mais rien à faire, il ne cessait de revoir cette femme qui mourait, les cris d'épouvante et les affrontements entre les Mangemorts et ceux qui devaient être des Aurors. Il avait reconnu l'uniforme de loin.

Il ne se rendormit qu'au levé du soleil, épuisé par ces longues heures d'insomnie.

JDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLE

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry dormait profondément et que ses deux habituels comparses traînaient dans la bibliothèque, deux autres adolescents firent leur arrivée à Square Grimmauld.

- Jenny tu es sûre que tu as toutes tes affaires, tu oublies toujours quelque chose, demanda sa mère.

- Oui maman pour la centième fois, j'ai déjà vérifié que j'avais tout, et puis au pire des cas tu peux me l'envoyer ou me le transmettre par Remus ou Tonks, soupira la jeune Serpentarde.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus jeune fille, il est temps que tu fasses attention à tes affaires et que tu te montres un peu plus responsable, la sermonna Morgana.

Jenny profita du fait que sa mère avait le dos tourné pour en faire une imitation militaire qui fit bien rire son meilleur ami. Tous les deux se trouvaient chez Jenny afin d'aller chez les Black par poudre de cheminette, leurs réseaux avaient été reliés la veille pour plus de commodité.

- Bon très bien il est temps d'y aller, j'ai rapetissé vos malles, je les transformerai quand on y sera. Lucas, vas-y en premier, indiqua Morgana avec un sourire affectueux au jeune Gryffondor.

Lucas lança de la poudre dans la cheminée. Merlin il n'aimait pas ce moyen de locomotion. Il prit une profonde inspiration et cria.

- Square Grimmauld !

Il se sentit happé et moins d'une minute plus tard il se retrouvait par terre, recouvert de cendres dans un endroit inconnu.

- Mr Entwhistle, clama une voix joyeuse, et il reconnut celle de son ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il se releva très vite, et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elisabeth n'exagérait pas quand elle clamait que la maison des Black était une immense maison si le salon reflétait la taille de la maison.

La pièce était immense, luxueuse, mais décoré avec bon goût. D'après ce qu'il savait, les Black faisait partie des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier, et cette maison aurait été construite au XVIIe siècle. La maison ancestrale de la famille Black.

Lucas savait aussi que jusqu'à très récemment, les Black étaient connus pour faire dans la magie noire et la quasi majorité d'entre eux avaient supporté Voldemort. Excepté Sirius Black qui avait blanchi le nom de sa famille quand il avait repris le flambeau. Il était ainsi très connu parmi les sorciers pour avoir été un Auror se battant sans répit contre les Ténèbres. Et sa proximité avec la famille Potter n'avait fait qu'arranger sa côte de popularité si on voulait.

- Bonjour professeur Black, le salua-t-il poliment. Sirius Black s'avançait vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et à côté de lui se trouvait un homme qui était le portrait craché d'Harry, excepté pour la cicatrice et les yeux vert émeraude.

James Potter.

Alors que Sirius allait répondre, du bruit retentit dans la cheminée et Jenny fit son apparition, plus gracieusement que Lucas, après tout elle avait l'habitude. Une minute plus tard elle fut suivie de sa mère.

- Sirius Black je présume ? demanda Morgana tout en ôtant délicatement les cendres qui salissaient sa jolie robe de sorcière bleu pastel. Elle tendit la main vers l'Animagus qui la serra, enchanté.

- Un plaisir Mme Derwent.

Morgana acquiesça gracieusement de la tête et salua James, avec plus de froideur sembla-t-il mais les deux Maraudeurs ne remarquèrent rien.

- Attendez les enfants je vais redonner à vos affaires leurs tailles originelles. D'un simple mouvement elle sortit les malles rétrécies de sa poche et d'un coup de baguette elles étaient redevenues normales.

- Vous étiez amie avec ma cousine Andromeda n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Il me semble vous reconnaître, je vous ai déjà vue chez ma tante quand j'étais plus jeune il me semble.

- C'est exact, Andy et moi sommes de veilles amies, reconnut Morgana. Tonks est ici cet été d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?

- Oui en tant qu'Aurore officiellement.

- Très bien. Morgana se retourna alors vers les deux adolescents et prit un air plus sévère.

Bon les enfants inutile que je vous refasse tout un petit discours comme à la maison. Lucas, je te fais confiance pour surveiller ma fille et t'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises, et que ses devoirs soient faits à temps, insista-t-elle fortement et la jeune Serpentarde poussa un soupir d'ennui. Et comme d'habitude, je ferais parvenir toutes tes lettres à tes parents. Lucas hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la mère de son amie le prit brièvement dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Puis elle s'approcha de sa fille.

- Pas de bêtises d'accord ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui murmura d'autres choses à l'oreille. Jenny recula et hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Morgana prit ensuite congé et repartit chez elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par cet arrangement, elle aurait voulu profiter un peu plus de sa fille, mais surtout, plus encore, elle aurait préféré que Jenny et Lucas ne passent pas le reste de leurs vacances avec les Black et les Potter qui traitaient si mal Harry.

Jenny ne lui avait jamais trop parlé de la situation familiale de son ami, mais il y avait des détails qui ne trompaient pas, comme par exemple le fait qu'Harry ait passé les vacances de Noël chez un de ses amis au lieu d'être avec sa famille. Ce fait en lui-même était bien plus révélateur que tous les récits. Et puis Remus avait également laissé échapper quelques paroles qui la confortaient dans son opinion.

A dire vrai, si elle n'avait pas sur que Tonks et Remus s'y trouvaient aussi, elle aurait interdit à sa fille de s'y rendre. Peu importait que Sirius Black semblait s'être pris d'affection pour Jenny, la manière dont il traitait Harry, et les Serpentards, car elle avait entendu parler de la ségrégation qu'il avait imposé dans ses classes, était révoltante.

Elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement de Sirius, elle avait déjà quitté Poudlard quand il y était arrivé. Mais quand elle était plus jeune elle avait souvent passé du temps chez Andy, et avait donc à plusieurs reprises aperçu un petit garçon à la chevelure noire, au sourire malicieux qui passait son temps à se battre avec Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur cadette d'Andy et future Mangermorte.

Mais tout ça c'était bien loin. Sirius avait bien grandi, et même s'il s'était éloigné des valeurs familiales, il n'en était pas moins devenu une personne remplie de préjugés qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans l'entourage de sa fille.

JDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLE

Au deuxième étage de la demeure ancestrale des Black, Ronald et Ginny Weasley tentaient de distraire leur ami si durement éprouvé durant le début de l'été.

Tous se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Emmett, les Weasley étaient arrivés depuis deux jours, mais Ryan restait d'humeur maussade, malgré tout leurs efforts.

- Une partie de cartes explosives ? tenta Ron.

- Faites-en une si vous voulez, répondit d'une voix neutre Ryan qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Ryan ? demanda d'une voix douce la dernière des Weasley. Quoi que tu veuilles, on peut le faire.

- Vous pouvez faire en sorte que je retrouve la mémoire, lança-t-il d'une voix amère, et un silence gêné s'installa aussitôt dans la chambre.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? finit par proposer Ginny, se rapprochant de son héros. Depuis qu'on est arrivé tu ne nous a rien dit de ce qui s'était passé, ou de simplement comment tu vas. Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, tu es renfermé sur toi-même, et ce n'est pas bon. On est là pour toi Ryan, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, tu peux tout nous dire.

- Ouais vieux, acquiesça son frère, visiblement réjoui que sa sœur ait trouvé quelque chose. On peut peut-être t'aider qui sait.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, répondit Ryan avec un soupir, mais c'était plus un soupir de résignation que de mauvaise humeur. J'essaie pourtant, j'essaie de toutes mes forces de retrouver des souvenirs de ce mois, n'importe quoi, même de simples fragments. Où j'étais ? Avec qui ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que Pettigrew ? Mais c'est le trou noir, et c'est tellement effrayant ! Il a pu m'arriver n'importe quoi, et je n'en sais rien !

- Peut-être que ça te reviendra un jour, intervint alors Emmett. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il arrivait dans certains cas qu'un oubliette pouvait s'estomper avec le temps. Et n'oublie pas qu'il disparaitra le jour où Pettigrew mourra.

- Comment ça ?

- Un oubliette n'est effectif que tant que le lanceur, en l'occurrence Pettigrew, est vivant, expliqua le frère d'Elisabeth. Avec un peu de chance on finira par le retrouver et une fois qu'il aura eu le baiser du détraqueur comme il est prévu, tu retrouveras tes souvenirs de cette époque.

Ryan hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais ne répondit rien. Il souhaitait retrouver sa mémoire par-dessus tout, mais cela l'effrayait en même temps. Et si ses souvenirs étaient si horribles qu'il valait mieux qu'il vive sans ?

De plus, Ryan mentait quand il disait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, c'était plus une impression tenace qu'il préférait ne pas raconter.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, à chaque fois qu'il essayait en vain de retrouver sa mémoire, il avait comme l'impression que son frère Harry était lié à ses souvenirs. C'était extrêmement fugace, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de vaincre ce trou noir dans son cerveau, il entendait une voix cruellement moqueuse qui répétait son prénom encore et encore : _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry_…à l'infini.

C'était comme si la réponse à ce mystère était là juste sous ses yeux mais qu'il ne pouvait la voir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne car il ne voulait pas qu'on pense que son frère était lié à son enlèvement. Malgré leur relation tendue, il savait qu'Harry n'y était pour rien.

Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec son jumeau depuis son retour. Il avait bien remarqué à quelques reprises, dans se rares occasions où ils s'étaient tous les deux trouvés dans la même pièce, qu'Harry était sur le point de venir le voir, qu'il hésitait, mais Ryan s'était à chaque fois enfui. Après tout ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Et au fond de lui-même, Ryan était jaloux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si c'était Harry qui avait été enlevé, il aurait réussi à s'enfuir, lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, Harry ne se serait jamais laissé faire de la sorte. Il se serait battu, il aurait peut-être même tué Pettigrew comme il avait tué Quirrel en première année. Lui aurait été capable de faire quelque chose et ne se serait pas retrouvé un mois plus tard sans aucun souvenir, simplement habité par une puissante rage mélangée à de la honte.

Quelque fois, ça craignait d'être le Survivant.

JDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLE

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait depuis le début des vacances ? demanda Neville avec un grand sourire. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

- Moi pas grand-chose, répondit Jenny. Tracey et Luna sont venus passer une semaine chez moi en juillet, et on a été plusieurs fois à Londres avec tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas pareil sans vous et Draco.

- Vous les avez souvent vus ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de jalousie.

- On a vu Daphné et Luna hier sur le chemin de traverse car Blaise et Tracey étaient à la coupe du monde, mais sinon pas trop. Je sais que Blaise part aux Etats-Unis dans quelques jours pour visiter de la famille.

- En parlant de coupe du monde, vous avez entendu ce qui s'est passé hier ? l'interrompit Elisabeth. Aussitôt Harry se tendit sur son siège.

- Oui, s'exclama Jenny. Des Mangemorts ont attaqués dans la soirée, il y a eu des blessés apparemment et aussi…

- Une Aurore tuée, termina Harry, une boule lui montant dans la gorge.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais cela Harry ? demanda nerveusement Elisabeth.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Harry, insista-t-elle avec force. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui, et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa nervosité. Comment allait-il pouvoir leur annoncer un tel truc ?

L'incident de la coupe du monde ne fut pas un incident isolé.

Au cours du mois qui précéda leur rentrée à Poudlard, d'autres 'incidents' eurent lieu. C'était discret, mais toute personne avisée ne pouvait que voir les signes.

Harry ne fit aucun autre cauchemar mais il mit au courant Remus du dernier qu'il avait fait. Ce dernier était plus qu'inquiet. De par sa position au Ministère il se rendait bien compte que les choses commençaient à se précipiter dans le monde sorcier.

La responsable du département magique de la coopération internationale, Astroda Bagnold, avait disparue pendant deux jours avant d'être retrouvée sur le chemin de traverse, hagarde, perdue et sans aucun souvenir. Un scénario un peu trop proche de ce qui était arrivé à Ryan pour que Remus et les deux autres Maraudeurs sous la hulotte de Dumbledore ne prennent pas l'affaire au sérieux.

Le directeur de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarrof avait également disparu depuis quelques jours. Mais Karkaroff était un ancien Mangemort qui avait collaboré avec le Ministère de la Magie lorsque son maître était tombé, et Remus suspectait un sort plus funeste.

Le lien était clair et évident pour le lycanthrope : le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il le sentait d'instinct, quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait, quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Si la vision d'Harry était exacte, et pour l'instant cela semblait le cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour en Angleterre et déterminé à retrouver forme humaine. Et visiblement il rassemblait autour de lui ses anciens alliés.

Un autre élément inquiétait également fortement l'oncle d'Harry. Ce dernier avait reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours de son ami Draco Malfoy. Il avait d'abord été surpris de par le fait que la correspondance du jeune Serpentard était étroitement surveillée par son père, et qu'Harry ne s'attendait donc pas à recevoir de ces nouvelles avant la rentrée. Mais c'était le contenu de cette lettre qui était nettement plus inquiétant.

_Cher Harry._

_Je sais que tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part, étant donné les 'circonstances'. Crois-moi je suis le premier à être surpris de ce retournement de situation, mais je dois tout d'abord te fournir quelques explications._

_Le début de l'été s'est déroulé normalement pour moi. Mon père a testé mes progrès le premier jour et a d'ailleurs été extrêmement satisfait des nouveaux sorts que je maîtrise, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Tu pourras dire à Jenny qu'elle avait raison et que je lui dois une Biérabeurre aux Trois Balais._

_Le mois de juillet a été assez calme pour moi, en fait j'étais même assez tranquille car mon père était très souvent absent. Bien sûr j'étais toujours interdit d'envoyer des lettres à vous tous, mais Théodore était là pour me tenir compagnie. Son père et le mien faisaient visiblement des affaires ensemble._

_Mais ce n'est pas là la raison de ma lettre. Harry, mon père est venu me voir hier soir pour me parler. Il a l'air réjoui ces derniers temps, et hier soir, il m'a ordonné de reprendre contact avec toi et tous les autres. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi et j'ai été assez sage pour ne pas demander des éclaircissements, mais il a été catégorique sur ce point : je dois redevenir votre ami._

_J'ignore ce que cela veut dire, mais connaissant mon père cela ne présage rien de bon. Quoi qu'il en soit il faudrait que tu me répondes afin que mon père ne suspecte rien. J'ignore s'il lit mon courrier ou non, mais cela ne m'étonnerait guère. Aussi ce serait sympa que tu me répondes comme si on ne s'était pas parlé depuis des mois et que tu acceptais mes excuses. Lucius m'a proposé de prétendre que j'ai décidé de ne plus lui obéir à ce sujet. Donc si tu pouvais jouer le jeu toi et les autres ça serait sympa…_

_J'espère que tout va bien. Je suis content que ton frère ait été retrouvé sain et sauf, même si c'est un idiot. Je suppose que tu es chez ton oncle Remus avec tout le monde, vous devez bien vous amuser._

_On se voit le 01 septembre dans le Poudlard Express. _

_Toutes mes amitiés._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry avait répondu comme Draco le lui avait demandé, mais la question à mille gallions était la suivante : pourquoi diable est-ce que Lucius Malfoy, ancien bras-droit de Voldemort, demandait au bout d'un an à son fils de renouer contact avec Harry Potter, frère jumeau du Survivant ?

Remus ne faisait plus confiance à Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui. Aussi, décida-t-il après maintes réflexions de mettre au courant deux autres personnes, une qu'il connaissait très bien et en qui il avait entièrement confiance, et une autre en qui il était prêt à faire confiance. Les années avaient passé et il était temps de faire table rase d'anciennes querelles superflus en des temps agités.

Quand Harry lui raconta son rêve, il le rassura autant qu'il put, et argua que cela devait provenir de l'attaque du 31 octobre 1981 : pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait encore expliquer, Harry avait une connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lui et pas son frère.

Remus se décida très vite : il écrivit une lettre aux deux professeurs qui étaient incidemment les seuls à avoir un minimum d'affection pour le jeune Serpentard et à le prendre au sérieux, et leur donna rendez-vous au Ministère, dans son bureau, ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement les voir à Square Grimmauld.

Alors qu'il les attendait, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nervosité. Et s'ils ne le croyaient pas ? Après tout Severus Rogue devait tout à Dumbledore qui l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban, et Minerva McGonagall était la plus ancienne collaboratrice du directeur, une de ses plus anciennes amies et alliées.

Mais la question ne se posa plus quand les deux professeurs arrivèrent de manière synchronisée dans son bureau.

- Mon cher Remus, comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda avec affection la directrice des Gryffondors en guise d'accueil. Elle avait toujours eu une certaine préférence pour le plus sage des Maraudeurs.

- Lupin il vaudrait mieux que tu ais une excellente raison pour me déranger de la sorte, fut l'accueil moins chaleureux du professeur de Potions, qui avait l'air assez renfrogné, mais Remus ne s'en offusqua pas. Si vraiment cela l'avait tant dérangé que cela, Severus Rogue ne serait jamais venu à ce rendez-vous.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, leur indiqua-t-il et ses deux invités s'exécutèrent. Remus alla fermer la porte et discrètement jeta un sort d'insonorisation. On ne savait jamais.

- Je vous ai convoqué de la sorte pour parler avec vous d'Harry, débuta-t-il de go. J'ai appris certains éléments récemment qui me causent du souci et j'aimerais vous en faire part, je sais que vous serez impartiaux à son sujet.

Et Remus commença à leur tout leur expliquer. Les rêves de cet été, mais également la magie noire, et ses propres doutes : que s'était-il passé le 31 octobre 1981 et pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry semblait remplir la prophétie à la place de son frère ?

- Tu es en train de nous dire que Dumbledore s'est trompé de Survivant il y a treize ans, c'est bien cela ? résuma Rogue d'une voix neutre.

- Pas exactement, hésita Remus. Je dis juste qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses en suspens, et que dans le climat actuel, je me fais du souci.

- Je vois que tu es au courant pour les Horcruxes, constata Severus, et Minerva à côté de lui leur jeta un regard curieux.

- Effectivement ils m'en ont parlés, mais m'ont également dit que Dumbledore ne t'avait pas fait part de ses intentions ou de ses projets.

- En effet, se renfrogna l'ancien espion. Mais que veux-tu faire à ce sujet ?

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, bien que j'apprécie assez cet échange cordial entre deux anciens ennemis, mais j'aimerais savoir de quoi vous parlez. Des Horcruxes, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Minerva.

Severus lui exposa succinctement la situation et comme on aurait pu s'en douter la professeure de Métamorphoses fut horrifiée par ce dénouement.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle. Il aura vraiment été plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de l'immortalité n'est ce pas ?

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'ils sont venus m'exposer leur découverte, reprit Remus, et quelque chose me chiffonne. Est-ce que vous connaissez tous les deux l'intégralité de la prophétie ?

Minerva et Rogue hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Remus la récita, juste pour rappel.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

- Comme vous le voyez donc, reprit Remus, cette prophétie nous dit que celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort aura été marqué comme tel : je suppose que cela fait référence à la très célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry et Ryan ont donc tout les deux été marqués, et d'après Dumbledore, la prophétie se réfère à Ryan.

Or, Harry est celui qui a empêché Voldemort de retrouver forme humaine lors de sa première année, mais c'est également lui qui a détruit un Horcruxe, sans le savoir.

- Sans le savoir il a tué une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, termina Rogue. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Devant l'air songeur de Severus et perplexe de Minerva, Remus reprit d'une voix plus faible.

- Il a remplie une partie de la prophétie, indirectement.

- Donc Dumbledore se serait trompé de Survivant ? demanda Minerva.

- Peut-être, mais il est également possible que la prophétie désigne les jumeaux, suggéra le professeur de Potions. On n'en sait rien. Tous les deux ont une cicatrice.

- Mais il n'y a qu'Harry qui ait ces rêves.

- Ca je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que oui car je n'ai pas entendu le contraire, mais qui sait si Ryan ne fait pas lui aussi de tels rêves.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il apparaît évident que Ryan ne peut-être celui qui est directement concerné par la prophétie, déclara Minerva après quelques minutes de silence songeur. Je connais assez le domaine des prophéties pour savoir qu'on ne peut les prendre à la légère. Elles s'accomplissent, quoi qu'il arrive, et plus encore si on essaie d'en empêcher le déroulement.

Donc Harry est concerné par la prophétie, quoi qu'il en soit. Et Dumbledore a fait une erreur il y a treize ans.

- Mais a-t-il seulement fait une erreur ? réfléchit Severus en se levant de son siège. Il commença à arpenter la pièce, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Remus avec prudence.

- Je veux dire tout simplement que le comportement du directeur envers le jeune Harry est des plus curieux. Il s'en méfie comme de la dragoncelle, cela est évident. Et la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi : Harry n'est différent d'aucun autre Serpentard ?

- Donc tu insinues que Dumbledore aurait fait exprès de désigner le mauvais Survivant ? demanda Remus.

- Mais dans quel but ? intervint Minerva, troublée.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour le laisser à l'abri des regards, peut-être pour qu'il soit à l'abri de Voldemort, hasarda Severus. Qui sait ! Après tout, il y a ce pouvoir dont on ignore tout, qui sait ce que cela veut dire ? Peut-être que Dumbledore prend ses précautions.

- Mais dans ce cas là ce serait horrible, regardez dans quelle situation cela a mis Harry ! s'emporta le lycanthrope.

- Dans ce cas précis la faute n'est pas à rejeter sur notre directeur mais sur tes idiots d'amis. Si Harry avait été désigné Survivant, c'est Ryan qui vivrait aujourd'hui avec toi Lupin. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu prédire cela, même si mon hypothèse s'avère correcte.

- Je t'approuve entièrement, acquiesça Remus. Mais pour en revenir à ce pouvoir dont parle la prophétie, à votre avis, de quoi peut-il s'agir ? Dumbledore ne nous a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

- Je l'ignore, mais il ne peut pas s'agir de magie noire, car c'est justement un domaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît bien. Et cela me permet de te demander : depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ?

- Apparemment depuis la première année pour Harry, pour les autres depuis cette année. Il m'a assuré qu'il faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait.

- Faire de la magie noire, pour des Serpentards ce n'est guère étonnant. Cela a toujours eu lieu à Poudlard et cela continuera ainsi. Quelque part cela ne m'étonne guère, surtout qu'il a avec lui Zabini et Greengrass, deux familles qui versent dans la magie noire. Mais tu diras de ma part à ton neveu qu'il est un idiot. Il aurait pu facilement se faire attraper seul, et dans ce cas là il aurait été exclu séance tenante.

- Je sais, je sais. Apparemment ils s'entraînent dans la salle sur demande, mais je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai. J'ai pensé que tu serais plus apte à les aider ou les guider. Ou les en empêcher.

- Je vais m'occuper d'eux ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura le professeur de Potions. Quand même, commencer une activité illégale aussi jeune !

- En parlant d'activités illégales, hésita Remus, et aussitôt tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il est possible qu'Harry, Elisabeth et Neville aient également entrepris de devenir Animagus, finit-il d'une petite voix.

Severus et Minerva fixèrent sur lui des regards incrédules.

- Dis-moi Severus, commença son ancienne directrice, est-ce qu'il arrive à ces jeunes gens de se comporter comme des adolescents normaux de leur âge, ou est-ce que ce serait trop leur demander ?

- Et il n'y a qu'eux trois ? J'en suis étonné, railla Rogue.

- Eh bien, les autres ne sont pas encore au courant, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.

Minerva roula des yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Très bien, alors moi je vais m'occuper de cela Remus, déclara-t-elle. Ce serait dommage qu'ils soient découverts ou qu'un problème ne leur arrive.

Remus hocha de la tête, soulagé qu'ils le prennent aussi bien.

- Et maintenant revenons-en au sujet initial, s'interposa Minerva. Si on résume, il apparaît vraisemblable qu'Harry Potter soit en fait le véritable Survivant.

- Et il apparaît également vraisemblable que Voldemort soit sur le point de revenir, ajouta sombrement Remus. Du moins, tous les signes pointent dans cette direction.

- C'est peut-être aller un peu loin, commença McGonagall, mais elle fut très vite interrompue par Rogue.

- Absolument pas. Les disparitions, l'attaque à la coupe du monde, l'évasion de Pettigrow, l'enlèvement de Potter, ma marque qui commence à chauffer sur mon bras et Malfoy qui demande à son fils de se rapprocher d'Harry…tout ça ce ne sont pas de simples coïncidences !

- Très bien, dit la professeure de Métamorphoses en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Très bien, mais alors que faisons-nous ? Remus, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas apte à faire face à la situation seul, répondit-il franchement. Et vous êtes les deux seuls prêts à m'écouter, à me croire. Et je pense également qu'il faut faire quelque chose, dans l'intérêt d'Harry. Je ne fais plus confiance à Dumbledore, mais je veux agir.

Les deux directeurs de maison le regardèrent fixement, chacun réfléchissant vivement à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, mais il leur fallait prendre une décision.

La nouvelle la plus surprenante, indubitablement, c'était les rêves d'Harry, et cette connexion qu'il semblait partager avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela conjugué aux Horcruxes et la prophétie…peu de doutes subsistaient sur la véritable identité du Survivant.

Alors simple erreur ou manipulation de Dumbledore ? Si c'était une erreur, ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était humain, et même le grand Albus Dumbledore n'y était pas à l'abri. En revanche, s'il avait fait exprès…

- Je te suis, déclara brusquement l'ancien Mangemort. Si quelques mois auparavant on lui avait déclaré qu'il s'allierait volontairement à un ancien Maraudeur, Severus Rogue aurait envoyer un bon sort bien placé à l'idiot qui osait débiter ces âneries, mais le contexte n'était plus du tout pareil. Après tout, il s'entendait bien avec un Potter ! Tout était possible.

- Minerva ? demanda presque avec espoir Remus.

Son ancien professeur poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Je vous suis les garçons, mais je me sens mal à l'aise face au professeur Dumbledore. Et s'il avait fait une simple erreur ?

- Si c'est le cas alors ce n'est pas grave, on ira le voir et on lui fera part de tout ce qu'on sait. Mais pour l'instant, tant qu'il reste dans cette configuration, on agit de notre côté, décréta Remus.

- Et par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda-t-elle, résignée.

- Les Horcruxes, déclarèrent en chœur les deux hommes en face d'elle.

JDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLEJDLE

Quand il rentra ce soir là à Square Grimmauld, Remus savait qu'il devait parler au trio d'or.

Tout d'abord, ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore au courant que le tournoi des trois sorciers avait lieu à Poudlard cette année, et il allait les en avertir en avance.

Et leur recommander également de continuer leurs entraînements en défense contre les forces du mal. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait servir d'être préparés.

Quand il fut dans le salon des Black il constata que personne n'y était présent et en fut soulagé. L'ambiance était tellement tendue ces derniers temps, mais Dumbledore insistait encore et encore pour qu'ils restent tous ensemble ici. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui devait supporter les silences, les murmures.

Remus ne parlait plus du tout à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis ainsi qu'à Lily et aux Londubat, qui de toute façon lui battaient tous froid. Seule Evana restait polie et courtoise avec lui. Si Tonks et les enfants n'avaient pas été là…

La relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune Aurore avait été révélé au grand jour peu de temps après que Ryan soit revenu et avait été accueilli dans l'indifférence générale, hormis pour Evana qui les en avait félicité. Lui qui avait eu peur qu'on ne parle sur leur différence d'âge ou le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou…

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était la réaction des parents de Nymphadora. Lui qui l'avait redouté : après tout, ils étaient ses parents et devaient souhaiter ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Mais non, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient et étaient plus ou moins proches depuis des années, mais tout de même. Andromeda lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était heureuse, et Ted lui avait promit que si jamais il faisait du mal à sa petite fille, il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais sur un ton jovial, et Remus reconnut là les sempiternelles inquiétudes paternelles. Et il fut incroyablement touché de leur attitude, lui qui avait toujours un peu honte de sa condition.

Remus se secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Il devait trouver ses neveux et nièces et leur parler. Nul doute que Jenny et Lucas seraient avec eux, mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, quoi qu'il leur dise, ce serait immédiatement répété il en était persuadé.

Avant cet été, il ne connaissait que de loin les amis d'Harry. Il les avait vu un an auparavant à l'occasion de son anniversaire, en connaissait certains de réputations, mais c'était tout. Or, depuis que les deux troisièmes années étaient arrivés, il avait appris à les connaître, pas seulement selon les descriptions détaillées de Morgana Derwent, et son impression était plus que bonne.

Jenny lui rappelait fortement Elisabeth, mais en plus maligne, en plus rusée. Elle était courageuse et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais elle savait comment faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle était déterminée comme la jeune Serdaigle, mais beaucoup moins intransigeante. Car Eli avait beau être une fille formidable, par certains côtés elle ressemblait énormément à son père : la même dureté face à ses ennemis, la même intransigeance, et elle aussi comme Sirius à son époque voulait se démarquer à tout prix de sa famille.

Lucas lui était plus complexe. Il avait l'intelligence d'Elisabeth, mais le lycanthrope sentait chez lui un certain renfermement. Il était sociable, mais gardait ses émotions et sentiments pour lui. Remus connaissait bien ce genre d'attitude pour l'avoir vécu avant de rencontre les trois autres Maraudeurs, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Mais heureusement il avait des amis fidèles et très proches.

Ils formaient tous un mélange complexe et intéressant de personnalités. Chacun différent et semblable, chacun apportant énormément aux autres, de par leurs expériences plus que diverses, leurs opinions et leurs aptitudes variées. C'était un groupe uni, soudé malgré tout et il fallait espérer que cela continuerait à l'avenir. Car Remus s'était bien rendu compte qu'Harry était devenu complètement dépendant de ses amis : il suffisait de voir qu'il parlait sans arrêt d'eux, ou simplement qu'ils lui manquaient.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au grenier. Son intuition était bonne, il entendit de bruyants éclats de rires et de voix derrière la porte du dernier étage de la maison Black.

- Oncle Remus, comment ça va ? l'accueillit gaiement Elisabeth. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Remus vit que les cinq adolescents étaient en train de jouer à un jeu moldu dont il ignorait le nom mais qui consistait à mettre un de ses bras ou jambe sur un rond d'une certaine couleur. Visiblement, ils s'amusaient follement.

- Je peux revenir plus tard si je vous dérange, déclara-t-il, amusé malgré tout par la scène. Soudainement, il n'avait plus le cœur de les interrompre dans leur insouciante jeunesse. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes, ils n'avaient pas besoin de porter ce fardeau, surtout pas Harry.

- Viens-plutôt jouer avec nous, proposa Neville entre deux éclats de rire, et son oncle les rejoint sans se faire prier. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'était Tonks qui faisait irruption dans le jeu.

- Une partie de Twister, j'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle telle une gamine.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue et heureuse. Remus avait relégué ses idées sombres dans un coin éloigné de son cerveau, et chaque adolescent appréciait simplement ce bon moment, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être précaire.

Mais tout bon moment a une fin.

La partie finit par s'achever, et Tonks partit chercher des victuailles à la cuisine, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas manger avec les autres. Devant un bon repas ils discutèrent de la rentrée à Poudlard, et Remus songea qu'il était temps de les mettre au courant pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- En parlant de la rentrée, il va y avoir un évènement qui va avoir lieu à votre école l'année prochaine, une évènement très important, commença-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Vous connaissez tous le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Devant le hochement de tête négatif de Jenny et Lucas, Remus entreprit de leur expliquer ce que c'était.

- Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Ce genre de tournoi n'a pas eu lieu depuis très longtemps ? demanda Elisabeth une fois qu'il eut terminé.

- Oui mais le Ministère de la Magie a décidé qu'il était temps de remettre cette coutume à l'ordre du jour tout en s'assurant de certaines mesures de sécurité, de certaines garanties pour éviter un nombre de mort élevés comme par le passé. Ainsi personne n'aura le droit de participer en-dessous de 17 ans.

- Dommage pour toi Harry, plaisanta Neville. Tu aurais facilement pu gagner.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, s'exclama violemment la Serdaigle, et tout le monde sursauta. Toi, dit-elle en se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Ne pense même pas une seule seconde à entrer dans ce tournoi, je te préviens sinon je te tue moi-même tu as bien compris ?

- J'en avais pas l'intention Eli, se défendit Harry.

- Je te connais Harry, et je sais très bien que tu adores les défis, alors c'est non, ne pense même pas à y penser !

- De toute façon c'est interdit aux moins de 17 ans, il ne peut pas ! argumenta Lucas.

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais !

- Peu importe, s'interposa Remus. Si je vous le révèle dés à présent c'est pour vous prévenir. Avec les disparitions qui ont eu lieu il y a pas longtemps, et les rêves que tu as fait Harry, j'ai le sentiment que les choses vont empirer, et le tournoi, ça va être dangereux à Poudlard l'année prochaine même si Dumbledore est là, surtout quand on sait que Pettigrow est encore dehors en liberté et qu'il semble qu'il puisse s'introduire à Poudlard comme bon lui semble. Il va falloir que vous fassiez extrêmement attention l'année prochaine, vraiment.

- Tu penses que Pettigrow va retenter quelque chose ? demanda d'un ton grave Neville.

- Je n'en sais rien, absolument rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la disparition de Karkaroff, la lettre de Draco sur son père, le kidnapping de la responsable de ce projet…tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'insiste donc pour que vous continuiez à vous entraîner comme les années précédentes, on ne sait jamais ça peut être utile. Et que vous soyez extra-vigilant. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, la moindre chose qui vous paraisse suspecte, prévenez-moi ou les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Ils sont au courant et ils sont également inquiets. Ils peuvent vous aider.

Remus jeta un regard entendu à Harry qui avait l'air extrêmement troublé. Remus ne souhaitait pas lui parler de la prophétie et du fait que lui et ses deux autres professeurs soupçonnaient fortement que ce soit lui en réalité l'Elu, le Survivant. Ils n'avaient encore rien de concret, il était inutile de rajouter ce fardeau sur ses épaules. En revanche il allait falloir qu'il redouble de prudence.

Peu avant de se séparer, Rogue avait émis l'hypothèse suivante, et Remus devait avouer qu'elle tenait la route : et si Pettigrow avait enlevé Ryan afin de le ramener à Voldemort pour le tuer et ainsi ramener à la vie son maître, mais que d'une manière ou une autre ils aient découvert que le jeune Potter n'était pas le vrai Survivant ? Ils l'auraient alors peut-être relâché et décidé de s'attaquer à Harry, le véritable Elu désigné par la prophétie dont Voldemort ne connaissait que la première moitié. Bien sûr cette théorie était bancale car Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser vivante une de ses victimes. Mais le reste concordait.

Mais Remus n'en parlerait pas à Harry. Pas pour l'instant. Il voulait encore un peu le protéger, il voulait conserver son innocence le plus longtemps possible : Harry avait déjà vécu trop d'épreuves dans sa vie. Il était un adulte, lui, Severus et Minerva pouvaient s'en charger pour l'instant.

Il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci, Elisabeth Black n'avait pas été ravie en entendant la nouvelle.

Quand elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, seule dans son lit elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et de manière générale tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

Voldemort semblait être sur le point de revenir, cela paraissait être l'opinion de son oncle Remus. Et sur ce point comme beaucoup d'autres, Elisabeth avait confiance en son jugement.

Elle avait bien vu les regards qu'il avait jetés à Harry tout au long de la soirée, et cela ne l'avait guère rassuré. Peut-être pensait-il qu'Harry était la prochaine cible de Pettigrow ? Quoi qu'il en soit la jeune Serdaigle sentait bien que le lycanthrope ne leur avait pas tout dit ce soir. Clairement il gardait des informations pour lui-même, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas les effrayer, ou qu'il les trouvait encore trop jeunes.

Ou que c'était extrêmement grave, trop pour qu'ils puissent être mis au courant.

Pour une des rare fois de sa vie, Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi penser. Trop de choses s'agitaient autour d'elle, tout changeait beaucoup trop vite. Neville avait raison sur un point : les choses étaient bien plus simples avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. Qui aurait cru que l'école de leurs rêves d'enfants pourrait bouleverser leurs vies à un tel point ?

Harry allait quitter ses parents définitivement, et Elisabeth sentait bien que si de son côté les choses ne changeaient pas avec Sirius et Evana, elle les quitterait également. Et Neville les suivrait, tous les trois, ils étaient inséparables.

L'été avait été pour elle et ses parents relativement calme, elle en était la première étonnée. Mais il était aussi vrai que les contacts avaient été limités, elle ne les voyait presque pas. Soit ils travaillaient, soit ils s'occupaient de Ryan.

Dans quelques jours ils allaient retourner à Poudlard et débuterait le tournoi des trois sorciers. Dans son enfance Elisabeth avait déjà lu quelques livres sur le sujet. C'était un tournoi mythique qui avait eu lieu pour la première fois en 1366, à l'initiative de Durmstrang qui venait juste d'être crée. Par la suite il avait eu lieu tout les sept ans, mais la tradition s'était brutalement interrompue de par le nombre beaucoup trop élevé de morts en 1832. Beaucoup des champions qui avaient triomphés lors de ces tournois étaient par la suite devenus d'illustres personnages : Lyra Pullman au XVIIIe siècle qui après avoir remporté la coupe pour Poudlard était devenu Ministre de la Magie et avait rendu illégale la chasse aux moldus ou encore Victor Werther, champion de Durmstrang qui à la suite de la Grande Guerre était parti se réfugier aux Etats-Unis et y avait fondé l'Institut de Salem, une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus célèbres au monde derrière Poudlard.

Le tournoi était une ancienne tradition magique, censé mettre en scène des prouesses et exploits. Une série d'épreuves périlleuses démontrant le courage, la force et l'intelligence des participants. Des qualités qu'Harry avait plus que n'importe qui, et le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle savait bien qu'une partie de lui devait avoir envie de concourir, juste pour prouver sa valeur à tout le monde, prouver qu'il n'était pas seulement LE frère de Ryan Potter, LE Serpentard.

Aussi la limite d'âge imposé la rassurait grandement. Et puis il lui avait promis.

Mais le plus dérangeant dans cette histoire, c'était les disparitions qui étaient en relation avec le tournoi. C'était comme des avertissements, une mise en garde de forces maléfiques : comme si quelqu'un criait, 'attention, cela ne va pas bien se passer, on vous prévient qu'on a un plan et que vous n'allez pas aimer ça'.

Mais peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées et que cela ne concernait en rien Harry. Après tout si Voldemort revenait effectivement, il n'était pas celui concerné par la prophétie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non il ne l'était pas, du moins pas en apparence. Mais si celles-ci étaient trompeuses ?

Alors qu'Elisabeth se remuait dans son lit à la recherche de réponses, ses deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient dans leur chambre, discutant tranquillement.

- Ca aurait été bien, de pouvoir participer à ce tournoi, songea à voix haute Harry.

- Oui, j'aurais beaucoup aimé, malgré les dangers, répondit Neville. Et puis, on a plus de chances que ceux de notre âge, surtout toi avec tout ce que tu as déjà accompli.

- Gloire et reconnaissance éternelle…

- Et mille gallions, n'oublie pas cela !

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais plutôt une opportunité unique de prouver ta valeur, ton talent, ta puissance en tant que sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour prouver ce que tu vaux Harry. Pense plutôt aux dangers que cela représente, Eli n'a pas tort sur ce point.

- N'empêche, je me demande quelle va être la limite d'âge, en qui ça consiste ?

- Probablement quelque chose que Dumbledore a concocté, suggéra Neville. Quoi qu'il en soit ne songe même pas à tenter le coup, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'Elisabeth t'étripe de ses propres mains et ne te laissera jamais participer au tournoi.

- J'en ai pas l'intention, c'est juste que je regrette de ne pas en avoir l'opportunité, c'est tout.

Harry disait vrai. Il avait conscience des dangers. Mais il ne pouvait nier que s'il n'y avait pas eu de limite d'âge, il aurait tenté sa chance. Après tout il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, il avait de l'ambition, et il en était fier.

Il se demandait ce que la quatrième année allait lui réserver. Le tournoi, même s'il n'y participait pas, serait une expérience très intéressante, permettant de rencontrer des sorciers venant d'autres écoles, de découvrir d'autres cultures…

L'année allait être passionnante, il le sentait. Et en ce qui concernait la menace Voldemort, il n'avait pas peur. Si jamais par malheur celui-ci revenait au pouvoir, il se battrait, naturellement. Mais il n'était pas celui qui était visé par la prophétie, et il ne pourrait rien faire de toute façon. Le fardeau reviendrait à Ryan, même si celui-ci était un incapable.

Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Note de l'auteur : internet est de retour, donc les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 31 sont sur mon LJ (lien dans mon journal) et les reviews au chapitre 32 seront sur mon LJ dés demain aprem une fois que je serais rentrée du boulot. D'ici là, comme d'habitude merci à mes fidèles et nouveaux reviewers ainsi qu'à ma bêta, et laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Bisous à tous et à bientôt


	34. back to Hogwarts, one more time

**Chapitre 33 : back to Hogwarts, one more time.**

_01 septembre 1994._

Comme chaque année le quai était bondé de familles, de parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants, certains avec plus d'émotions que d'autres. Des enfants terrifiés à l'idée de partir loin, certains excités à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, avec leurs amis, retrouver le Quidditch ou d'autres aventures. Ceux qui étaient au courant pour le tournoi en rêvaient d'avance, et surtout ceux qui avaient plus de 17 ans. Cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres.

Harry dit au revoir à Remus et Tonks qui les avaient tous accompagnés à la gare. Il se sentait triste de les quitter, mais il était tellement heureux de retrouver sa liberté.

Lui et ses amis qu'il avait retrouvé sur le quai partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, au fond du train pour ainsi éviter d'être dérangé.

- Alors Draco, comment vas-tu ? demanda une Daphné concernée qui venait de rejoindre ses amis dans le compartiment. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Comme tous les autres elle avait reçu une lettre du Serpentard qui leur révélait les ordres de son père et en avait été surprise. Elle mieux que quiconque dans le groupe connaissait Lucius Malfoy.

- Ca va, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu cet été, il était tout le temps en déplacement et quand il était de retour il était toujours heureux, d'humeur plaisante, donc plus souple avec moi. Bien sûr je me demande ce qu'il mijote. Apparemment je dois le tenir au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes, toute chose qui serait inhabituelle, tous les détails de ta vie ô combien intéressante Potter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois à l'intention de son ami.

- Harry, pas Ryan ? vérifia Elisabeth.

- Non, le Survivant n'intéresse pas mon paternel.

- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Harry, mais si Malfoy Senior s'intéresse à toi ça ne veux rien dire de bon, commenta Blaise de derrière son exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'il prenait toujours plaisir à lire, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Luna.

- Oui merci Blaise pour ce commentaire très utile, dit sèchement Elisabeth, et Harry la dévisagea avec surprise. Depuis ce matin la Serdaigle avait l'air d'être d'une extrême mauvaise humeur, et il ignorait pourquoi. Elle pouvait être sarcastique quand elle voulait, mais elle n'était jamais inutilement méchante.

- Et sinon vous vos vacances ? demanda-t-il à tout le monde pour changer de sujet. Blaise commença à raconter son séjour aux Etats-Unis et tous l'écoutèrent, sauf Elisabeth qui s'était retournée et regardait la fenêtre, indifférente aux bavardages autour d'elle.

Daphné qui était assise en face d'elle la regarda avec curiosité. Elle avait senti tout au long de l'été, au fur et à mesure de la correspondance qu'elles échangeaient que l'humeur de la jeune Serdaigle se dégradait petit à petit. Bien sûr au mois de juillet elle était inquiète et nerveuse, mais cela n'avait pas cessé quand Ryan avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse, comme effrayée d'un danger à venir.

Daphné poussa un petit soupir discret. Pour elle les vacances n'avaient pas été une grande partie de plaisir. L'enlèvement de Ryan avait bouleversé tous leurs projets et elle avait passé la plupart de son temps enfermé chez elle, mis à part quelques exceptions où elle avait pu voir ses amis.

Ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas sévères dans l'éducation qu'ils lui prodiguaient, mais ils étaient des Greengrass, une famille de Sang-Pur des Ténèbres qui tenaient plus que tout à son étiquette, sa réputation, ses principes. Dés lors, ils tenaient à ce que leur fille unique, leur seule héritière se comporte en tant que tel. Cela voulait dire, ne pas avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

Tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle était libre de ses mouvements et de ses fréquentations, car ses parents n'étaient pas des plus préoccupés de leur progéniture. Tant qu'ils ne recevaient pas de courrier de ses professeurs, il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que pouvait faire leur fille. Mais quand elle était hors de l'école, elle devait faire attention. Jamais il ne lui en parlait ouvertement, mais Daphné savait très bien que si jamais elle leur demandait d'aller voir Tracey par exemple, ses parents seraient horrifiés et elle aurait alors droit à un long sermon.

Qu'elle soit amie avec les Zabini ou les Malfoy, c'était encouragé, Harry Potter, c'était un peu plus délicat mais étant donné qu'il était à Serpentard ça passait. Idem pour Elisabeth Black. Mais les autres, des sang-de-bourbe, des Gryffondors…hors de question.

Ironiquement, Daphné avait de la chance que ses parents ne fassent pas attention à elle. Aucun des deux ne travaillait, se contentant de vivre sur l'immense fortune familiale, et ils étaient très souvent en voyage, pour le plaisir. En gardant un profil bas, leur héritière pouvait agir à sa guise.

Mais cet été, les choses avaient commencé à bouger. Tout d'abord ses parents étaient restés tout l'été, contrairement à leurs habitudes. Son père avait lui aussi l'air plus inquiet, il avait à plusieurs reprises reçu plusieurs de ses amis pour des longues réunions dans son bureau. Réunions qui ne s'étaient pas toujours bien déroulés, à en juger par les éclats de voix qu'elle avait pu entendre.

Et Daphné soupçonnait que la cause de ces changements ne soit les évènements de cet été : comme beaucoup d'autres familles de Sang-Pur, ses parents avaient peur que Voldemort ne revienne au pouvoir, et dans ce cas-là, ce ne serait pas bon pour eux.

Durant la première guerre, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais alignés du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'ils partagent bon nombre de ses idéaux. Jamais son père n'était devenu Mangemort, mais la rumeur disait qu'il aurait donné de l'argent à Voldemort. Daphné ignorait si c'était vrai, et elle s'en fichait. Elle savait déjà que Ganelon et Agrippine Greengrass n'étaient pas des sorciers recommandables. Sa mère était ainsi soupçonnée d'avoir fait empoisonner son père et son premier mari afin de pouvoir épouser Ganelon Greengrass, qui à son tour durant sa jeunesse avait tué deux moldus, soi-disant pour se défendre et s'en était tiré à bon compte grâce à sa richesse familiale et un Ministère corrompu.

Ses parents partageaient les idéaux de Voldemort oui, mais étaient-ils prêts à avoir un rôle dans la seconde guerre qui se profilait, Daphné en doutait fortement. Ses parents étaient des faibles et des lâches. Quand Voldemort avait disparu treize ans auparavant, ils avaient clamés haut et fort que jamais ils n'avaient été de son côté, et avaient versés beaucoup d'argent à Fudge pour ne jamais être inquiété par une quelconque investigation.

Daphné savait qu'une seconde guerre aurait lieu, elle en avait rêvé plusieurs fois : des champs de bataille, le désespoir et la peur qui s'abattaient sur le monde sorcier, des morts, la marque des Ténèbres qui se répandaient plus vite qu'une mauvaise épidémie…elle avait vu tout ça, elle le pressentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Et ses parents entendaient les rumeurs circulant entre les grandes familles, ils voyaient les signes dans toutes ces récentes attaques…car ils n'étaient peut-être pas courageux mais ils étaient malins.

Quand la seconde guerre débuterait, Daphné doutait qu'ils ne reviennent du côté de Voldemort si jamais ils y avaient été. Une seule défaite aux mains d'un bébé avait suffi pour atténuer l'impact du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il reviendrait, il allait devoir se battre pour retrouver ses anciens alliés. Certains comme les Malfoy, les Parkinson ou les Nott lui étaient irrémédiablement acquis. Mais pour les autres…

Ce qui avait fait sa force, en plus de son indubitable puissance, c'était ses alliés, que ce soit ses Mangemorts ou les familles sorcières qui le soutenaient, qui lui fournissaient les fonds financiers dont il avait besoin mais également un certain soutien politique. Ainsi, juste avant que Ryan Potter ne le fasse disparaître, Voldemort était sur le point de renverser le Ministère de la Magie, malgré les efforts désespérés de Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix. Le Ministre alors en place, Arthur Chanlain, était encore plus faible et plus lâche que Cornélius Fudge et n'avait rien fait pour endiguer la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait rien fait, et le pire avait bien failli arriver.

Une fois de plus, Daphné songea à quel point sa génération était différente de celle de ses parents. Elle et Draco, ils auraient du suivre leurs traces sans même se poser de questions, comme leurs parents avaient suivi celles de leurs grands-parents. Ils auraient du adhérer à ces croyances sur la suprématie des sang-purs, des Serpentards sur toutes les autres maisons. Ils auraient du, mais ils avaient profondément divergés de ce chemin qui leur était pourtant tout tracé. Et encore une fois elle se demanda pourquoi : était-ce à cause de la chute de leur Lord ? Etait-ce parce que les Malfoy et les Greengrass n'avaient prêté que peu d'attention à l'éducation de leurs enfants, pensant que tout naturellement, sans qu'ils s'en donnent la peine ils rentreraient dans le moule ? Si c'était le cas, c'était raté.

Mais quand il reviendrait, Daphné et Draco allaient devoir se positionner face à leurs familles, ils allaient devoir affirmer leurs choix, et ça allait faire mal, surtout du côté des Malfoy. Jamais Lucius, le bras droit de Voldemort en personne n'accepterait que son unique héritier ne se batte contre lui. Cela se passerait dans les larmes et le sang, aucun doute là-dessus.

Dans le sang et les larmes, mais c'était propre à toute guerre. Il restait maintenant à savoir quand elle débuterait, combien de temps leur restait-il avant que leurs innocences et leurs enfances ne soient déchirées en morceaux et qu'ils ne deviennent des soldats, des guerriers.

Daphné revint à la réalité quand sa meilleure amie lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Tracey, concernée.

Daphné la rassura d'un faible hochement de tête et se mêla à la conversation qui portait principalement sur le tournoi des trois sorciers. Tous étaient plus ou moins excités par cet événement qui promettait d'être très intéressant.

- Bienvenue à tous en cette nouvelle année qui commence, cria presque d'une voix chaleureuse et débordante d'énergie le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Les conversations cessèrent dans la Grande Salle et tous furent à l'écoute de leur directeur. Mais les regards convergeant vers Ryan Potter ne cessèrent pas. Depuis qu'il était apparu à King's Cross ce matin, tous ne cessaient de le dévisager, de murmurer, et certains eurent même l'audace de venir lui demander ce qui s'était passé cet été, mais il les avait tous envoyé balader et s'était réfugié dans un compartiment avec ses amis.

- Poudlard est heureux de vous accueillir, comme à chaque année. Et pour bien commencer à l'année, il est utile de rappeler que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom, que l'on ne peut faire de magie dans les couloirs et qu'une liste d'objets interdits se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard et que vous pouvez aller la consulter quand bon vous semble.

Mais maintenant, j'ai une annonce plus importante à vous faire. Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch est annulée.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, un concert de protestations eut alors lieu dans la Grande Salle, mais peu provenait de la table des Serpentards, la plupart des membres étant au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Harry vit avec un petit sourire les jumeaux Weasley s'indigner contre le directeur, apparemment leur frère n'avait pas jugé bon de les mettre au courant alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux. Réprimant un petit rictus il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui tentait d'apaiser les étudiants fâchés. Salazar savait que le Quidditch était plus qu'un sport chez les sorciers, surtout les plus jeunes.

- La coupe de Quidditch est annulée en raison d'un événement bien plus important qui va avoir lieu à Poudlard et qui va requérir l'attention de chacun de vos professeurs et ne leur donnera pas le temps pour le Quidditch. En effet cette année à Poudlard a lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Ça y est il l'avait dit, songea Jenny. Elle regarda avec détachement les autres élèves s'exclamer d'incrédulité, de joie ou simplement demander ce que c'était. Bien sur, seuls les sang-purs pouvaient savoir ce que c'était, et à la limite quelques sang-mêlés. Ceux qui connaissaient le tournoi avaient l'air heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle, et certains visiblement songeaient déjà à entrer dans le tournoi, pour la gloire, l'honneur, la reconnaissance et la récompense de mille gallions.

Elle n'était pas intéressée par ce genre de choses, mais Harry aurait pu facilement gagner. Dommage qu'il y ait une limite d'âge, sinon, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait tenté sa chance, et peu importait qu'Eli soit contre, il pouvait être plus que têtu quand il voulait.

- Cependant, pour assurer un maximum de sécurité durant ce tournoi, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, seuls les étudiants ayant plus de dix-sept ans pourront participer, et le brouhaha reprit dans la salle. Clairement, plusieurs étudiants n'avaient pas l'air enchantés d'entendre cela.

Vous êtes tous des idiots, s'insurgea Elisabeth dans sa tête à la table des Serdaigles. Est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que ce tournoi était dangereux, et que de toute façon 99 d'entre eux étaient incapable de faire face à de telles épreuves, de tels dangers ? Etaient-ils tous aussi stupides que ça ?

Et si Elisabeth avait pu entendre les pensées ou les conversations de ses amis en ce moment, elle aurait certainement laissé échapper une démonstration de la colère des Black.

- Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse y participer, se plaignit presque Blaise. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais quand même, l'adrénaline du danger, le frisson, l'excitation, et puis la fierté d'accomplir des exploits ! Et la gloire mes amis, la gloire !

- Laisse tomber Blaise tu n'arriverais jamais à t'en sortir, le railla Tracey. Tu es trop jeune et maladroit, tu ne sortirais même pas vivant de la première épreuve ! Tu dis uniquement ça parce que tu adorerais devenir le champion de Poudlard et te servir de cela pour draguer les filles !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Blaise ne fit même pas mine d'être gêné. Il avait bien grandi cet été, et comme beaucoup d'adolescents de son âge, dont certains très proches de lui, il se surprenait à penser que les filles pouvaient avoir un certain intérêt autre qu'amical.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut terminé ses explications, tous se plongèrent dans le délicieux repas que leur avaient concoctés les elfes de maison.

Harry était heureux d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard, où il se sentait plus chez lui que nulle part ailleurs. Et puis, c'était un nouveau départ qui s'annonçait pour lui, maintenant qu'il allait officiellement vivre chez son oncle. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de James, Lily ou Ryan, mais simplement profiter des ses amis, continuer d'avoir les meilleures notes, perfectionner ses leçons d'occlumentie et faire des progrès pour devenir un Animagus.

C'était un nouveau départ dans la vie, il laissait tomber les démons de son passé et les chaînes qui l'entravaient. Il ferait tout pour être heureux à présent, pour profiter de la vie en compagnie des personnes qu'il aimait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, tous les étudiants reçurent de la part de leurs directeurs de maison respectifs leurs emplois.

- J'ai défense contre les forces du mal en premier, marmonna Jenny tout en mâchonnant son bacon. Je me demande bien à quoi vont ressembler ces cours.

- J'ai entendu parler de Maugrey Fol-Œil par Tonks, c'était son instructeur, il paraît que c'est un excellent Auror, bien qu'un peu paranoïaque sur les bords.

- En tout cas ça ne peut pas être pire que les dernières années, commenta Tracey. Est-ce qu'on sait s'il déteste les Serpentards ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas il a une allure qui effraie, avec son œil de verre et toutes ses cicatrices, murmura Daphné, les yeux scotchés sur le nouveau professeur qui discutait avec Minerva McGonagall en ce moment. Comme s'il l'avait attendu, l'ancien Auror se retourna vivement et planta son regard d'un bleu glacé sur la jeune blonde qui baissa les yeux en vitesse. Il fallait dire que Fol-Œil pouvait faire peur. Son arrivée tardive la veille au soir dans la Grande Salle en avait fait sursauté plus d'un, et certains premières années n'avaient pu retenir des petits cris de peur.

- J'espère seulement qu'il sera un bon professeur, soupira Jenny. Le père d'Elisabeth était bon si on enlève ses préjugés stupides, mais on a plus appris sur les créatures magiques que sur des sorts je trouve.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit temps pour eux de se rendre à leurs premier cours. Alors que les quatrièmes années se rendaient à un de leurs cours optionnel, Jenny se rendit à la table des Gryffondors pour aller chercher Lucas pour un cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe où se trouvait déjà le professeur Maugrey, juste derrière son bureau. Il examinait chacun des étudiants qui entrait dans sa classe à la loupe, et Jenny se sentit tressaillir sous son regard. C'était comme si le vieil Auror pouvait voir à l'intérieur d'elle, comme s'il pouvait lire son âme, et étant donné sa réputation de détester la magie noire, il ne devait pas aimer ce qu'il voyait.

Jenny se ressaisit en songeant que même si son œil pouvait voir à travers les portes comme le lui avait expliqué Tonks, il était peu vraisemblable qu'il puisse lire son âme ou ses pensées.

Elle et Lucas allèrent s'installer au deuxième rang juste derrière Emmett qu'ils saluèrent poliment. Depuis leur séjour commun chez les Black cet été, leurs relations s'étaient quelque peu détendues, et Jenny reconnaissait que le frère d'Eli était un gentil garçon, mais un peu fade à son goût.

- Mon nom est Alastor Maugrey, rugit l'Auror une fois que tous furent installés à leur place, rompant ainsi les habituels bavardages qui avaient lieu lors d'un premier cours. Comme de prévu cela fit violemment sursauter la plupart des élèves présents et un silence grave s'installa dans la salle de classe. Je suis venu enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal à la demande de votre directeur pour cette année. Je suis un ancien Auror comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà, et je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire pour commencer ce cours…CONSTANTE VIGILANCE, hurla-t-il, et tous sursautèrent une nouvelle fois.

L'Auror attendit que ses élèves aient surmonté cet éclat de voix avant de poursuivre sur cette voie.

- Le danger est partout, dans chaque recoin, chaque chemin que vous prenez, chaque nouvelle tête que vous rencontrez, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir si vous n'allez pas être attaqués, si le danger ne vous guette pas. Les meilleurs Aurors ne sont pas ceux qui sont le plus puissants, ou qui connaissent le plus de sortilèges, ce sont ceux qui prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires, qui ne sautent pas la tête la première vers le danger. Ce sont ceux qui font attention à chaque détail qui les entourent, qui obéissent aux règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires. Ce sont eux qui au bout du compte survivront et rempliront le mieux leurs missions.

La voix de Maugrey s'était légèrement adoucie durant son discours et elle captivait tous les étudiants dans la classe.

- J'ai été mis au courant des enseignements que vous ont prodigués vos deux derniers professeurs. Le premier était apparemment un incompétent notoire, quand au deuxième, il vous a enseigné des choses très intéressantes, et je crois que vous êtes au point en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Vous avez également appris quelques sortilèges de défense, mais c'est très loin d'être suffisant.

Maintenant, je vous préviens que la plupart de mes cours se feront sous forme pratique. Vous étudierez en dehors des cours la théorie, et vous la mettrez en pratique dans cette classe. J'attends de vous tous que vous travailliez sérieusement, et que vous soyez prêts à faire des efforts. Certains ici seront doués, d'autres moins, c'est normal, c'est le cas dans chaque matière, très peu peuvent être bon partout. Moi-même je suis très mauvais en Potions. Mais ce que je veux, c'est que vous ESSAYIEZ, que vous y mettiez tout votre cœur car dehors la vie ne vous fera pas de cadeaux. Vous devez savoir, vous devez être capable de vous défendre !

Aujourd'hui, cette leçon va être consacré à voir où vous en êtes, quel niveau vous avez en défenses contre les forces du mal. Vous allez vous mettre par paire et vous battre en duel en utilisant les sorts que vous avez appris l'année dernière avec le professeur Black, et éventuellement avec d'autres sorts que vous connaissez et avez appris avec d'autres professeurs.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut la salle entière et Lucas et Jenny échangèrent un regard complice. C'était officiel, le nouveau professeur leur plaisait bien.

- Tu es prêt à ce que je te ridiculise devant toute la classe, murmura Jenny avec un sourire complice.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu tendu. Jenny se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle savait combien son meilleur ami n'aimait pas ne pas être le meilleur, surtout qu'habituellement elle était moins bonne que lui. Mais pas dans cette matière.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette magique Fol-Œil repoussa les tables et chaises tout au fond de la classe, laissant ainsi toute la place suffisante pour cet exercice pratique.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent positionnés par deux, le professeur donna le signal et les duels commencèrent pendant que Fol-Œil passait parmi eux pour juger de leurs niveaux.

- Expelliarmus, commença Lucas, mais Jenny le contra aisément avec un Protego. Un bouclier d'un blanc vaporeux apparut juste devant elle et repoussa le sort de Lucas sur lui-même. Sous la force de l'impact il tomba en arrière et sa baguette vola hors de ses mains.

Il se releva en vitesse et retenta le coup avec un rictusempra que la Serpentarde dévia adroitement en lançant à son tour un stupéfix sur son meilleur ami. La puissance du sortilège contra les effets de l'autre sortilège et en un quart de seconde Lucas vola dans la pièce pour aller s'aplatir contre le mur. Les duels cessèrent aussitôt dans la classe et réalisant ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment fait, Jenny se précipita aux côtés de son ami stupéfixé.

- Lucas ça va ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'affolement dans la voix.

- Finite incantatem, murmura une voix à côté d'elle, celle de son professeur. Lucas cligna des yeux, clairement éberlué.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama Jenny avec force. Je voulais juste dévier son sort, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je crois que j'ai du mettre un peu trop de force dans mon stupéfix…

- Effectivement Mlle Derwent, acquiesça son professeur. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant au Gryffondor.

- Un peu sonné je crois, répondit ce dernier en se frottant l'arrière de la tête où une bosse commençait déjà à faire son apparition. Jenny eut l'air encore plus contrite devant ce spectacle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- T'inquiètes ça va aller, ce n'est pas si grave, la rassura-t-il.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais, insista Fol-Œil. Vous êtes très pâle, et je pense que Mme Pomfresh serait furieuse si elle venait à apprendre que je vous ai laissé vagabonder tranquillement après un tel choc. Mlle Derwent vous allez l'accompagner.

Jenny opina du chef et aida son meilleur ami à se relever pendant que Maugrey ordonnait à tous les autres qui avaient assisté à la scène avec curiosité de retourner à leur exercice, et plus vite que ça.

- Vous avez une sacré puissance, fit remarquer l'Auror, redirigeant son attention sur ses deux élèves. Il dévisageait la jeune Serpentarde avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Son œil de verre d'un bleu saphir semblait la transpercer, et une fois encore Jenny se sentit mal sous ce regard. Je veux dire, pour une troisième année c'est rare.

Jenny haussa les épaules avec nervosité.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se justifia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que…

- Oh oui, oui j'ai très bien compris cela. Vous n'aviez pas l'attention de blesser votre ami, mais vous avez encore du mal à maîtriser votre potentiel magique. C'est normal à votre âge, mais il va falloir que vous travailliez là-dessus. Revenez me voir au prochain cours, j'aurais des conseils à vous donner. Pour aujourd'hui vous et votre ami êtes excusés.

Jenny acquiesça de nouveau la tête, et sans rajouter un seul mot, soutenant Lucas, elle sortit de la salle de classe.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Lucas se dégagea doucement mais fermement de son amie, qui réitéra une nouvelle fois de sincères excuses pour ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, je sais bien que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire mal ou de me ridiculiser de la sorte devant toute la classe, la railla-t-il, mais Jenny vit bien que derrière le sarcasme évident, son ami se sentait légèrement honteux et minable d'avoir été battu de la sorte, pas parce qu'elle était une fille, mais parce qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude d'être battu, devancé par quelqu'un tout simplement. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, il avait toujours été le premier partout, dans tous les domaines, et elle était souvent derrière lui, parce qu'elle était trop paresseuse pour fournir le moindre effort dans des disciplines qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Mais en défense contre les forces du mal, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés auparavant, par manque d'occasions, mais il avait toujours été sous-entendu qu'elle était meilleure que lui, cela était visible lors de leurs entraînements, quand elle montrait toujours de l'avance par rapport aux autres, quand elle passait son temps à apprendre de nouveaux sorts avec Harry alors que les autres étaient deux ou trois sortilèges en arrière.

Lucas n'était pas jaloux, songea-t-elle en silence alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Il était simplement frustré de ne pas pouvoir exceller dans ce domaine. Mais ça lui passerait, avec le temps. Il fallait bien qu'il s'habitue à l'idée que pour une fois, elle brillait, elle le distançait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La première semaine de cours qui suivit fut assez calme pour la bande. Harry assista également au cours de Maugrey Fol-Œil et décréta qu'il aimait assez le professeur qui ne s'était guère attardé sur son nom de famille ou sur son jumeau. Ses méthodes d'enseignement étaient également bonnes, et il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un professeur compétent et neutre qui pourrait effectivement lui enseigner des choses.

Rentrer à Poudlard avait aussi permit aux membres du Trio d'or de reprendre leur apprentissage afin de devenir Animagus étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand-chose cet été, à Square Grimmauld où on pouvait les déranger à tout moment.

Le dimanche soir suivant la rentrée, ils eurent enfin l'opportunité de se retrouver rien qu'à trois dans la salle sur demande.

- Bon, on a pris un sérieux retard cet été, décréta Elisabeth une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aurais aimé que notre apprentissage se déroule un peu plus vite. Pour l'instant, j'arrive avec beaucoup de difficultés à transformer mes jambes, mais vous deux vous êtes à la traîne. Je sais très bien que cet été a été bien plus mouvementé que ce qu'on avait prévu, mais maintenant qu'on est de retour à Poudlard on doit s'y remettre. Et sérieusement !

Ses deux meilleurs amis opinèrent du chef, et tous se mirent au travail.

Elisabeth avait raison quand elle disait que Neville et Harry étaient tous les deux à la traîne. Alors qu'avant les vacances ils avaient commencés comme Elisabeth à travailler à la transformation de leurs jambes, deux mois de presque complet arrêt les avaient complètement coupés dans leurs élans si on pouvait dire.

Ils s'y replongèrent donc avec enthousiasme. Pour se remettre dans le bain ils avaient tous passés les deux dernières semaines à relire le peu de manuels dont ils disposaient, afin d'être sûrs de ne pas commettre d'erreurs qui s'avéreraient dangereuses. Après tout la transformation animale n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Chacun se mit dans son coin et se concentra sur sa propre transformation. Elisabeth arrivait en effet à transformer ses jambes en pattes de panthère, mais il lui fallait une demi-heure environ pour y parvenir, et un peut moins de temps pour que ses pattes ne redeviennent humaines. C'était beaucoup trop long, et si elle voulait passer à une autre partie de son corps, il fallait qu'elle réussisse en un laps de temps inférieur à moins d'une minute.

Quand à ses deux compères, eux aussi s'évertuaient à transformer leurs petites jambes, musclées dans le cas d'Harry, merci le Quidditch et les entraînements presque pervers de l'ancien capitaine Marcus Flint qui les obligeait notamment à courir dix tours de terrain avant de commencer à voler. Harry était heureux de savoir que l'année prochaine, ce serait un nouveau capitaine à l'œuvre.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Elisabeth avait fait de bons progrès, mais pas suffisants. Elle ne mettait maintenant qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour se transformer, mais encore trop longtemps pour revenir à la forme humaine. Harry était presque à son niveau, et seul Neville avait encore un peu de mal, mais il fallait dire que Métamorphoses n'était pas sa matière de prédilection.

- Bon et bien je suis assez contente de moi, déclara Elisabeth, étendue dans le canapé, dégustant une Biéraubeurre. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on pratique plus souvent sinon à ce train là on deviendra Animagus quand on aura notre diplôme alors que nos idiots de père ont réussi au bout de trois ans seulement.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle. Avec le Quidditch en moins, je vais essayer de m'entraîner plus souvent. En plus, je ne vois plus le professeur Rogue pour l'occlumentie qu'une seule fois par semaine, et c'est le dimanche après-midi, étant donné que j'avance bien et qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Ca devrait alléger mon emploi du temps.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle sur demande une petite heure plus tard, épuisés par cette séance intensive, le Trio d'or eut la surprise de voir que trois Serpentards les attendaient dans le couloir.

- Tiens mais voilà enfin nos chers amis qui n'ont aucun secret pour nous, déclara d'un ton moqueur Blaise. Enfin, ça fait une éternité qu'on vous attend ici !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, et pourquoi vous nous attendiez ? répliqua Elisabeth, tentant de faire dévier la conversation.

- Eh bien vois-tu ma chère cousine, l'année dernière nous avions remarqué à plusieurs reprises que vous disparaissiez certains soirs, rien qu'à trois, et que vous étiez à chaque fois introuvable sur la carte.

- On se demandait ce que vous pouviez bien trafiquer, mais on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'amener le sujet sur le tapis, continua Blaise.

- Mais cette année les choses ont changées quand j'ai trouvé par hasard dans le sac de Neville où il m'avait demandé de reprendre un livre que je lui avais prêté un livre intitulé _les dix premières étapes pour devenir Animagus_, termina d'un ton triomphal Tracey.

- Et étant les brillantissimes cerveaux que nous sommes, conclut Draco avec une modestie évidente, nous avons rassemblés les différentes pièces du puzzle, et sachant que Potter et Black senior sont eux aussi des Animagus, il a été facile de découvrir ce que vous faisiez depuis un an.

Le Trio d'or resta bouche bée devant cette avalanche de paroles. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Vous pourriez au moins nous applaudir, dit Tracey avec une fausse moue désappointée. Mais maintenant la question se pose : pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- Non Tracey c'est pas ça la question ! s'interposa Blaise. La question c'est : pourquoi est-ce que nous aussi on ne fait pas partie de l'aventure ?

La rentrée se déroulait donc plutôt bien pour Harry et ses amis. Ils appréciaient grandement les cours du professeur Maugrey qui se révélaient la plupart du temps être de la pratique, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, leurs entraînements pour devenir Animagus se déroulaient bien, et le Trio d'or était plus que soulagé que tout le monde soit au courant, et puis, ça allait être passionnant de voir quels animaux ils allaient tous devenir.

A la suite de la confrontation entre le Trio et leurs trois amis, tout les autres avaient été mis au courant. Harry leur avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidé de ne pas leur en parler au début, mais leur promit qu'ils avaient l'intention de tout leur dire tôt ou tard. Comme prévu, tous adoptèrent la position de Blaise, à savoir devenir illégalement un Animagus était une idée qu'ils adoraient, certains casse-cou comme Blaise, Jenny et Tracey plus que d'autre. Néanmoins tous étaient enthousiastes et avaient hâte de s'y mettre.

Etant donné que le Trio d'or avait déjà franchi la première étape de méditation, ils décidèrent très vite de commencer leurs entraînements par petits groupes afin de favoriser une ambiance relaxante et détendue. Et le fait que les entraînements de Quidditch aient été annulés permettait aux garçons de Serpentard de bénéficier de plus de temps libre.

Bien sur, le Quidditch manquait à certains, mais la perspective du tournoi atténuait la déception. Au milieu du mois de Septembre, Dumbledore annonça lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle que les élèves des deux autres écoles arriveraient une semaine avant Halloween, et que la sélection des trois champions aurait lieu durant cette semaine par un juge impartial qui révélerait les noms des sélectionnés le soir d'Halloween.

Harry et ses amis passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter du tournoi, à imaginer quelles seraient les épreuves que les champions auraient à affronter, et surtout, qui serait le champion de Poudlard.

Ils avaient entendu dire qu'Angelina Johnson, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor comptait s'inscrire, tout comme Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de septième année. Mais leur favori, indubitablement, était Nathaniel Derwent, le cousin de Jenny, Préfet-en-chef et batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Ce serait tellement bien si le champion de Poudlard était un Serpentard, s'exclama Blaise alors que tous se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande après l'un de leurs entraînements en défense contre les forces du mal. Imaginez un peu ! On sortirait enfin de l'ombre, on aurait droit à la gloire et la reconnaissance que nous méritons ! Ce serait tout simplement fantastique !

- C'est vrai que ce serait super, renchérit Jenny. En plus Nat est un excellent élève, il n'a eu que des Optimal à ses BUSES et il veut devenir Auror quand il aura quitté Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'il peut gagner ce tournoi.

- Et en plus, ajouta Tracey, il est très gentil et d'une compagnie très agréable. C'est vraiment un garçon super !

- J'ignorais que tu le connaissais aussi bien, dit Daphné avec surprise.

- J'ai fait sa connaissance cet été quand j'ai été chez Jenny passer quelques jours avec Luna. Il était souvent là, répondit son amie avec un petit sourire.

- Moi tout ce que je désire, intervint Draco, c'est que ce ne soit pas un Gryffondor qui soit sélectionné. Ils ont des égos assez surdimensionnés comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter encore plus.

Tous acquiescèrent en entendant cela. Cela était encore plus flagrant depuis la rentrée. L'enlèvement puis le retour miracle de Ryan ayant fait la une des journaux sorciers cet été, toute l'école hormis les Serpentards avait accueilli leur héros avec déférence, et les deux autres maisons étaient désormais entièrement supportrice des Gryffondors.

- Vous savez j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant hier dans un livre de défenses, dit soudainement Elisabeth, changeant complètement de sujet. Il parait qu'on peut utiliser les Patronus comme moyen de communication, et non pas seulement pour se défendre contre un Détraqueur. Un sorcier qui sait facilement conjurer son animal Patronus peut l'envoyer voir un autre sorcier et l'animal lui communiquera un message. J'ai trouvé ça hyper intéressant, et très pratique. Je voulais te demander Harry si tu pouvais nous l'apprendre.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé. Mais c'est compliqué comme sortilège, et j'ignorais qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour communiquer, je ne sais pas comment on fait à ce niveau là.

- Pas de souci on trouvera. Alors on fait ça la prochaine fois ? Tu nous apprends à conjurer un Patronus ?

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tous furent enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre ce sortilège en particulier. Le reste de la soirée se déroula agréablement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise de voir une Gryffondor avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien débouler à la table des Serpentards.

- Salut Harry, je ne te dérange pas, le salua Hermione Granger avec un semblant de nervosité dans la voix. Clairement, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu d'autant de Serpentards qui pour certains la dévisageaient avec une claire animosité.

- Coucou Hermione, tu veux t'asseoir ? l'invita un Harry néanmoins surpris. S'il s'entendait bien avec la Gryffondor, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient amis ou que tous les deux recherchaient la compagnie de l'autre.

- Eh bien en fait j'aurais voulu te parler, en privé si c'est possible.

Harry opina du chef. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui le regardèrent partir avec une surprise non dissimulée. Lui-même se demanda ce que cela voulait dire.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et Hermione le mena jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Une fois à l'intérieur elle marmonna un sort vers la porte, probablement pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il de si important Hermione ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur une des tables en bois.

- C'est à propos de ton frère Harry. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir t'en parler, mais au final j'ai décidé que ça ne me coûtait rien de venir t'en parler.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je sais que les relations entre vous deux ne sont pas au beau fixe, et qu'il serait même plus juste de dire que vous vous détestez, mais je me fais beaucoup de souci pour Ryan. Je sais que je ne suis pas non plus son amie, mais depuis qu'il est revenu à Poudlard, il est complètement différent et…

- Tu sais Hermione après ce qui est arrivé cet été, la coupa gentiment Harry, c'est normal qu'il soit secoué. Après son retour cet été il a passé la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie des Weasley et d'Emmett. Il a du mal à s'en remettre mais avec le temps, et puis surtout je suis la personne la moins indiquée pour l'aider sur ce sujet. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir ses amis, ou Emmett, c'est son meilleur ami après tout.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, insista la Gryffondor. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas vécu un été facile, je le sais très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que son état s'aggrave depuis qu'il est rentré. Il est maussade, tout le temps. Dé fois en cours il a des moments d'absence, mais les professeurs ne disent rien à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Il envoie balader tout le monde, même ses amis. Et Dean Thomas m'a confié que la nuit il faisait des cauchemars plutôt violent où il se réveillait en criant. C'est si grave que l'infirmière l'oblige chaque soir à prendre une potion du sommeil. Et il y a des moments, dans la Salle commune, quand il pense que personne ne le voit, il a, je ne sais pas, un air si désespéré sur le visage !

Je sais qu'entre vous deux ce n'est pas le fol amour, mais je pense vraiment qu'il peut avoir besoin de son frère jumeau en ce moment. Il rejette ses amis, et quand j'ai essayé d'aller le voir j'ai eu le droit au même traitement. Et je crois que ça ne te coûte rien d'aller au moins essayer. Après tout c'est ton frère, malgré tout, le supplia presque Hermione.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir. Bien sûr, Hermione ignorait tout de sa situation familiale. Elle pensait que ce n'était que des querelles fraternelles qui pouvaient s'arranger. Mais la situation était loin d'être aussi simple.

Il n'avait pas échangé une simple parole avec son jumeau depuis des mois à présent. Il aurait peut-être du aller le voir quand il était revenu, et à vrai dire il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'intention, mais à chaque fois il s'était dégonflé. Instinctivement il avait senti que Ryan ne voulait pas lui parler et il n'avait donc rien fait. Peut-être aurait-il du, mais au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ils avaient si peu de choses en commun, et un passé si chargé.

- Très bien, j'irais le voir Hermione, mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles car je suis persuadé qu'il m'enverra balader comme il l'a fait avec tout le monde.

- Je veux juste que tu essaies Harry, c'est tout.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois et les deux adolescents. Harry devait se rendre à un cours d'étude de moldus et Hermione prit congé.

Bien sur il allait essayer de parler à son frère, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne mènerait à rien. Si Ryan s'éloignait même de ses meilleurs amis, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il lui parle à lui.

Mais il devait essayer. Après tout, c'était son rôle de grand frère, même s'il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de la famille Potter.

Harry attendit la fin de la journée pour aller parler à son frère. Il n'en parla pas à ses amis car il se doutait bien que certains, avec Elisabeth en tête, lui déconseillerait fortement une telle entrevue.

Alors qu'il était dans sa salle commune, une fois n'est pas coutume seul, il consulta sa carte et constata que son jumeau se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, en train de voler apparemment. D'autres personnes étaient également présentes, mais ce n'était pas des noms qu'il connaissait.

Il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans son dortoir et se rendit sur le terrain vêtu de la cape. Il voulait avoir une occasion de parler à son frère, mais seul, sans que ses amis de Gryffondor ne soient présent.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain il vit son frère voler sur son nouvel Eclair de Feu que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Le balai brillait littéralement dans le ciel, et Harry ressentit une brève pointe de jalousie qu'il enfouit au plus profond de lui-même.

D'autres élèves volaient autour de lui, certains se passaient un Souaffle, mais Ryan n'avait pas l'air de faire partie du jeu. Il volait à toute vitesse sur son balai, faisant le tour du terrain et disparaissant quelque fois à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, inconscient des gens autour de lui.

Harry resta dissimulé sous sa cape et alla s'installer sur les gradins déserts. Il observa son frère tout en espérant que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps. Il devait se rendre dans moins d'une heure dans la Salle sur Demande avec ses amis pour leur apprendre le sortilège du Patronus.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Ryan se décida à atterrir. En le voyant de plus prés, Harry constata qu'Hermione n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort d'être inquiète. Son jumeau avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, mais surtout, il avait véritablement l'air d'aller mal, comme si une aura de désespoir le suivait où qu'il aille.

Harry attendit que Ryan sorte du terrain et le suivit. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur du château, il ôta sa cape et la fourra dans sa poche avant d'appeler son frère.

Ryan se retourna, surpris, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il constata que c'était Harry qui l'appelait de la sorte.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler un instant ? Harry essayait à tout prix de ne pas laisser la colère ou le ressentiment l'envahir, même si c'était dur de faire abstraction de ces sentiments. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire moi ! Et puis, tu as choisi de quitter notre famille, alors je suppose que nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers maintenant ! La voix de Ryan était dure, mais Harry sentit l'amertume là-dessus.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi, se justifia-t-il. J'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez Remus et de ne plus entretenir de liens avec James et Lily, mais j'ai remarqué ton comportement ces derniers temps, et je me demande ce qui se passe. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, et je me rends compte que je ne suis même pas venu te voir depuis que tu es revenu. Je voudrais arranger ça. Est-ce que tu désires en parler ? Je peux peut-être t'aider, finit-il par proposer.

Ryan le dévisagea pendant un long moment, et Harry eut l'impression que la carapace de son frère était en train de se fissurer. Peut-être, peut-être allait-il s'ouvrir et confier ce qui n'allait pas, il en avait l'espoir.

- Il n'y a rien du tout, finit-il par répondre. Absolument rien, je vais on ne peut mieux étant donné les circonstances, et d'ailleurs, je n'y pense presque plus si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu en es sûr ? insista Harry. Ce serait normal si tu était toujours sous le choc tu sais, ce serait compréhensible.

- Non ça va, réitéra plus fermement Ryan, mais sans hostilité dans la voix, ce qui était une grande nouveauté quand il s'adressait à son frère.

- Si tu le dis. Harry hésita avant de continuer à parler, mais une question le titillait depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Hermione ce matin, et il pouvait tenter le coup, au cas où.

Dis-moi Ryan, est-ce que tu as le moindre souvenir de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Peut-être des flashs, ou des rêves, ou des sensations qui te reviennent ?

Ce fut fugace, mais Harry eut la nette impression que son jumeau se braqua une fois qu'il eut entendu la question.

- Non je ne me souviens de rien, répondit-il durement. Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a répété plusieurs fois que tant que Pettigrew ne lèverait le sort ou ne mourrait je ne me souviendrai de rien.

- Oui je sais, mais…Harry s'interrompit et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Et il comprit que Ryan mentait. Ses yeux noisette étaient fuyants, et il se tordait les mains, comme quand il était petit et qu'il racontait un mensonge à James et Lily pour éviter d'être puni.

Des souvenirs étaient probablement revenus à la surface, songea le Serpentard. Mais il ne m'en parlera pas. Il est trop têtu pour cela.

- Très bien, reprit-il. Dans tous les cas, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux t'adresser à moi, ou même Eli ou Nev. Si jamais tu en as besoin.

A ces mots, Ryan éclata d'un rire moqueur, amer.

- Oui, bien sûr je me vois très bien aller voir ta petite amie qui me déteste. Elle a du être bien déçue quand ils m'ont relâchés !

- Ne dis pas ça ! On ne s'entend pas bien tous les quatre, mais Eli n'est pas comme ça, elle ne te souhaiterait jamais de mal volontairement. Elle était soulagée de te voir revenir en bonne santé. Et tu peux lui faire confiance !

Ryan se rapprocha de son frère.

- Tu te trompes, Elisabeth me déteste. Elle me déteste parce que je ne suis pas toi et qu'on ne s'entend pas bien. Elle est comme une lionne qui serait prête à tuer pour protéger ses enfants. A chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi, je sens bien toute la haine qui brûle derrière. Elle me hait, pour je ne sais quelles raisons mais qui sont probablement liées à toi cher grand frère. Alors maintenant ne viens pas me dire que je peux aller la voir, car je suis prête à parier mon nouveau balai qu'elle ne m'accordera même pas une seconde avant de m'envoyer balader.

Donc pour conclure je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler à toi ou tes amis. En ce qui me concerne, tu as rejeté nos parents, très bien, mais ne viens pas prétendre que tu te soucies de moi ou que tu veux m'aider, parce que la vérité, c'est qu'on se déteste, et que rien ne va changer ça. Et ton départ de la famille est peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

Une fois fini son petit discours, Ryan planta Harry et partit. Le Serpentard resta scotché dans le couloir, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui avait voulu être gentil, le voilà bien récompensé de ces efforts.

Mais Ryan avait raison, plus besoin de faux-semblants. Il n'était plus un Potter, et de ce fait n'avait plus besoin de se soucier des membres de cette famille.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, se plaignit Tracey, après une énième tentative pour conjurer un Patronus.

C'était la troisième soirée où la bande s'entraînait à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, et jusque là, seul Jenny avait réussi à conjurer un Patronus corporel qui avait pris la forme d'un cerf. Draco n'était pas loin derrière, réussissant à faire apparaître un brouillard argenté qui semblait ressembler à un loup, mais quand aux autres, seuls des brouillards sortaient de leurs baguettes, rien de concluant pour le moment.

- Arrêtez de désespérer de la sorte, c'est tout à fait normal que pour l'instant vous n'y arriviez pas, c'est de la magie complexe ! répéta Harry pour la énième fois. Lui et Jenny passaient parmi leurs amis pour leur donner des conseils, et selon lui tous faisaient des progrès. Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite visiblement pour eux. C'est normal, donc maintenant, il faut vous concentrer. Peut-être que votre souvenir n'est pas assez heureux, ou que vous ne le ressentez pas de la bonne façon. Il faut que vous choisissiez un souvenir qui vous rende si heureux que vous reviviez le bonheur que vous avez ressenti, que vous le laissiez vous envahir complètement, en oubliant tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous ! Recommencez à présent.

Tous lui obéirent et se concentrèrent sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de Blaise et Draco, Jenny se dirigea vers son meilleur ami au fond de la pièce.

Il essayait visiblement de toutes ses forces, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa baguette étaient des volutes de fumée argentée. Enervé, il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

- A quel souvenir tu pensais ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je repensais au jour où j'avais gagné un tournoi d'échecs, il y a quelques années, tu te souviens ? Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas assez fort comme souvenir. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre quelque chose de plus récent.

- A quoi tu penses toi quand tu lances ton Patronus ?

Jenny hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Je repense au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre m'acceptant à Poudlard, et au moment en particulier où tu es venu chez moi et où tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu étais un sorcier, et qu'on allait y aller ensemble, débita-t-elle d'une traite en évitant de croiser son regard. C'est un souvenir très heureux pour moi.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il souriait.

- Je devrais peut-être prendre ça également, répondit-il. C'est de loin le meilleur souvenir que j'ai.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Jenny ne rompe le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux en lui indiquant de tenter l'essai.

- Ferme les yeux, et revis ce moment. Repense à la joie que tu as alors ressenti et laisse la t'envahir complètement.

Il lui obéit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine la main de son amie sur son bras, revivant ce moment si particulier. Il s'y plongea corps et âme et ressentit le bonheur qu'il avait alors vécu, l'excitation et le soulagement de savoir que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une blague, qu'il était bien un sorcier et que surtout, son amie la plus chère serait avec lui durant les sept prochaines années et qu'il ne la perdrait pas.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, plus confiant que jamais, leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation.

Et cette fois-ci, ce ne furent pas de minces volutes de fumée qui sortirent de sa baguette, mais une biche argentée qui bien que floue était reconnaissable.

Jenny lâcha son bras et applaudit à tout rompre, très fière. Ceci alerta tout les autres dans la pièce.

- C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Harry. Vous voyez que c'est possible ! Très bien Lucas, vraiment très bien.

- C'est marrant, intervint Eli avec un petit sourire narquois. Le Patronus de Jenny est un cerf, et toi visiblement c'est une biche. C'est marrant comme coïncidence je trouve.

Les deux adolescents en question rougirent légèrement, mais oublièrent leurs gênes quand Tracey se rapprocha d'eux pour leur demander de l'aide.

- Attends je vais m'occuper de toi, lui promit Jenny. Lucas, tu devrais conjurer ton Patronus à nouveau plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre que tu n'auras plus aucun problème pour le lancer à l'avenir, ok ?

Lucas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Jenny partit aider son amie Serpentarde.

A la fin de la soirée, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient fait des progrès considérables. Ainsi, Draco et Elisabeth réussissaient à présent ce sortilège qui pour cette dernière prenait la forme étonnante d'un lycaon, ce qui lui avait valu quelques gentilles taquineries. Quand aux autres, ils étaient sur la bonne voie, et tous pouvaient se targuer du fait qu'ils savaient quelle forme prenaient leurs Patronus. Pour Neville c'était un chien qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait quand il était petit, pour Blaise c'était un serpent, pour Daphné un petit oiseau qu'elle reconnut comme ceux qui survolaient les bois prés d'où elle vivait, pour Tracey un petit singe et pour Luna un animal méconnaissable qui selon elle était un Ronflak-Cornu.

Le seul problème était que leur Patronus étaient encore trop flous et ne duraient que quelques secondes. Mais avec de l'entraînement, Harry était persuadé que tous maitriseraient tous très vite ce sortilège. Et après, ils n'auraient plus qu'à rechercher comment on pouvait communiquer via le biais d'un Patronus.

_Pour résumer, la rentrée s'est vraiment bien passée_, songea Harry alors que lui et ses amis retournaient vers la salle commune des Serpentards. _Bien sur mon entrevue avec Ryan ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'avais espéré, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider sur ce coup là, mais je ne peux rien faire s'il refuse. Et il a raison, je ne suis plus un Potter, je n'ai plus à me mêler de ses affaires. Tant pis pour lui, et tant pis pour eux. Je vis ma vie, et pour l'instant tout se déroule très bien. Rien ne pourrait bouleverser cela. Je suis heureux, et j'ai l'intention que ça continue de la sorte._

Note de l'auteur : comme vous le savez la publication de ce chapitre avait mis pas mal de temps, tout d'abord parce que moi auteur j'avais été assez débordée, mais aussi parce que ça avait été le cas de ma bêta, qui, merci beaucoup à elle, vient de me renvoyez la version corrigée de ce chapitre (le chapitre que j'avais posté n'avait pas été corrigé comme pouvait le laisser à penser les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe (honte sur moi)). Voici un petit mot qu'elle m'a chargée de vous faire transmettre_ « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait retarder la publication, j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé ce qui malheureusement a eu des conséquences sur mon rythme de correction ! Mais on repart comme en quarante, tayaut serpentards ! »._

Ne nous en voulez pas trop pour ce retard mais 'real life is a bitch', et on fait ce qu'on peut pour vous livrer des chapitres le plus vite possible. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	35. le tournoi des trois sorciers

**Chapitre 34 : le tournoi des trois sorciers.**

_Octobre 1994._

En cette froide après-midi d'automne, Remus Lupin frissonna sous le vent qui s'abattait sur Londres. La météo moldue qui pouvait être fiable de temps à autre prévoyait des semaines pluvieuses et orageuses, mais après tout on était en Angleterre, il aurait du avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, Remus constata qu'il était en retard. Il avait rendez-vous à Poudlard avec Minerva et Severus Rogue à cinq heures, et il était déjà plus de cinq heures dix. Et il fallait encore qu'il rentre chez lui déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre au château par poudre de cheminette. Rogue ne serait pas content, il le savait, mais son patron avait tenu à le garder plus que nécessaire aujourd'hui, une histoire à propos de radios moldus qui captaient les ondes sorcières, probablement à cause d'un sorcier qui s'était cru malin et avait voulu jouer une blague. Remus et Arthur Weasley était sur cette affaire depuis deux semaines déjà, et toujours aucune trace.

Il se hâta de transplaner jusqu'à chez lui où il déposa ses affaires à la hâte, constatant que sa fiancée devait encore se trouver au boulot. En ce moment elle travaillait de plus en plus tard, mais c'était parce qu'elle était encore nouvelle dans son travail, aussi ses supérieurs voulaient qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Cela voulait dire peu de temps passé ensemble, mais Remus s'en accommodait. Après tout ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et cria 'Poudlard'.

Il atterrit dans les appartements privés de son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses où celle-ci, plus un professeur de Potions grincheux l'attendaient.

- Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été retenu au travail, s'excusa-t-il.

- La prochaine fois essaie de nous prévenir Lupin, je ne suis pas à ta disposition, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, répliqua Severus avec un rictus, mais Remus fut assez sage pour ne rien répliquer. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'espérer que leurs relations se normalisent du jour au lendemain. Il y avait encore du travail à faire, mais il était prêt à fournir les efforts nécessaires.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Bon, maintenant que je suis là, on peut commencer. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Quand ils avaient décidé de travailler ensemble sur la piste Horcruxes à la fin du mois d'août, et devant l'immensité de la tâche en question, les trois sorciers avaient décidé tout d'abord de se renseigner en détail sur le sorcier qui les avait crée, étant donné que grâce à Harry ils avaient pu apprendre que Lord Voldemort n'était nul autre que Tom Jedusor, un ancien condisciple de la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Pour ma part, j'ai tenté de consulter les archives du Ministère pour trouver son acte de naissance, commença Remus, et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Aucun Tom Jedusor né vers la fin des années 1920, et d'ailleurs aucune trace d'aucun Jedusor. Je suis persuadé que Jedusor est un nom moldu.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que le père du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un moldu, et que ce dernier est un Sang-mêlé ! s'exclama Rogue. Plus hypocrite tu meurs par Salazar !

- Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, Tom Jedusor était la star de l'école : beau, intelligent, charismatique, presque tout le monde l'aimait, mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il disait être un Sang-Pur. A l'époque la pureté de sang avait une très grande importance, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui, et tout le monde savait quelle était la famille de qui. Et si Jedusor a pu devenir le prince de Serpentard, c'est uniquement parce qu'il clamait être un Sang-Pur, expliqua Minerva.

- Mais selon Harry Voldemort serait l'héritier direct de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Peut-être qu'il a encore une fois menti ? suggéra Remus.

- Pas si sûr. Après tout il parle Fourchelangue, il pouvait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. C'était peut-être le descendant de Salazar du côté de sa mère, répliqua Severus.

- Est-ce qu'on sait s'il existe d'autres descendants de cette famille vivant aujourd'hui ?

- Non, ils se sont éteints, répondit Minerva. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il me semble que cette famille a disparu au début du siècle.

- Il faudrait qu'on puisse vérifier si effectivement Voldemort était le descendant de Serpentard et s'il a encore de la famille aujourd'hui.

- Excuse-moi Lupin mais pourquoi la vie familiale du Seigneur des Ténèbres est si importante dans la recherche des Horcruxes ? En quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ?

- Parce que, plus on aura d'informations sur lui, sur les gens qu'il a connus, on pourra avoir des indices sur quels objets ont pu être transformés en Horcruxes, ou le lieu où il les a cachés ! Mais et toi, est-ce que tu as trouvé plus d'informations sur les Horcruxes Severus ?

- Eh bien je me suis rendu sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour tenter de trouver des livres sur le sujet. Etant donné que je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis à la recherche de telles informations, je me montre discret. J'ai trouvé un ouvrage sur le moment, mais il n'indique aucun moyen pour détruire un Horcruxe, il en décrit simplement la conception, et croyez-moi ce n'était guère plaisant à lire, grimaça l'austère directeur des Serpentards. Mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Et je ne peux pas aller voir les anciens Mangemorts, je me suis rendu compte cet été que peu avaient encore confiance en moi.

Remus se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter le salon de Minerva McGonagall, qui était une pièce à la fois simple et élégante, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il avait une idée en tête, c'était visible à la manière dont il se touchait le menton.

- Est-ce que vous savez qu'Harry a d'excellents contacts avec les Zabini ? finit-il par dire. Il a été passé les dernières vacances de Noël chez eux et il m'a raconté que la mère de Blaise, Andréa je crois, était une historienne aguerri qui de plus possédait une immense bibliothèque et une connaissance du monde sorcier inépuisable.

- Andréa Zabini ? répéta Minerva avec une petite moue. Elle n'a pas très bonne réputation. Est-ce que tu les connais bien Severus ?

- Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, mais bien sur j'ai entendu parler d'eux. C'est vrai qu'Andréa a une sacré réputation, mais à quoi penses-tu Lupin ?

- Je pense qu'elle doit en savoir plus que quiconque sur la famille de Serpentard, répondit le lycanthrope.

- Oui bien sûr, mais de là à lui faire confiance et tout lui révéler, il y a une marge que je ne suis pas prêt à franchir !

- Je ne parle pas de tout lui raconter, mais peut-être qu'Harry au détour d'une lettre pourrait lui demander des informations, pour sa culture personnelle, suggéra Lupin d'un ton innocent, tel celui qu'il utilisait quand il était adolescent pour convaincre un professeur que non, il n'avait absolument pas participé à cette farce.

- J'aime ta façon de penser Lupin, finit par admettre Severus. Très bien, demande à Harry de lui écrire une lettre, tout en restant discret. Est-ce qu'il est au courant que nous faisons ces recherches ?

- Oui, j'ai préféré le lui dire.

- Bonne idée, sinon il y a tout à parier que lui et sa bande auraient fini par décider de rechercher eux-mêmes les Horcruxes, soupira McGonagall.

- En parlant d'Harry et compagnie, intervint l'ancien Mangemort avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, j'ai eu une petite entrevue récemment avec lui à propos de ce que tu m'as raconté cet été.

- Et alors ?

_Flash-back :_

_C'était un dimanche après-midi, et Harry était dans le bureau de son directeur de maison pour la première leçon d'occlumentie de l'année scolaire._

_Après les remontrances auxquelles il avait eu droit au mois de juillet, Harry avait pris au sérieux ses exercices et entraînements et avait respecté au pied de la lettre les consignes de Severus Rogue. Et aujourd'hui celui-ci allait vérifier le niveau de son élève préféré._

_Il passa tout l'après-midi à tester Harry, à rentrer dans son esprit et Harry avait pour tâche de le rejeter, le plus vite et le plus subtilement possible. Et Severus Rogue fut satisfait de constater qu'Harry était arrivé à un niveau plus que bon pour un élève de son âge. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à ériger des barrières mentales plus solides, à l'instar de son amie, afin de ne plus avoir à faire l'effort d'éjecter la personne qui tentait de rentrer dans son esprit, que ça se fasse plus naturellement, si on pouvait dire._

_Au bout de trois heures d'efforts, le professeur de Potions décida d'en rester là._

_- Très bon travail Harry, tu as fait des progrès depuis la fin de l'année, déclara-t-il. Si tu continues comme cela, tu seras un occlumens dans moins d'un an._

_Le jeune Serpentard esquissa un sourire heureux. Il avait bien senti qu'il faisait des progrès, mais en entendre la confirmation, par un professeur aussi exigeant, cela faisait très plaisir. Il fallait dire que depuis la fin de la troisième année et l'enlèvement de Ryan, Severus Rogue semblait encore plus gentil avec lui, étant même passé au tutoiement, pas devant d'autres élèves bien entendu._

_- Avant que tu ne sortes de cette salle de classe, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose, dit Rogue, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _

_J'ai appris par ton oncle que toi et plusieurs de tes amis vous vous entraîniez à une branche bien particulière de la magie, commença-t-il d'une voix lente. La petite voix sadique en lui qui adorait torturer de jeunes esprits facilement influençables se délecta de la lueur inquiète qui passa dans les yeux vert émeraude du fils de son Némésis de toujours. _

_- Professeur…tenta Harry, mais il fut coupé par son directeur de maison._

_- Non attends je n'ai pas terminé. Tout d'abord, saches que je ne suis pas choqué ou furieux. C'est presque une tradition pour les disciples de Salazar que de pratiquer la magie noire au sein de Poudlard, et je sais de source sûre que toi et tes amis n'êtes pas les seuls, donc pas de panique, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer au directeur, vous retirer des points ou vous infliger des retenues._

_Mais, et je vais être particulièrement inflexible sur ce point, la magie noire n'est pas pour les enfants, c'est dangereux, et ça peut devenir une addiction. Etant donné que vous êtes tous encore très jeunes, je vais insister pour superviser cela. Je veux savoir quels sorts vous apprenez, je veux que vos entraînements restent limités, pas plus de deux heures par semaine. Je veux également que vous me donniez la liste des manuels que vous avez lu jusque là, et je me réserve le droit de vous imposer des règles à tout moment._

_- Très bien professeur, répondit un Harry soulagé de s'en tirer aussi facilement._

_- Dans ce cas là tout va bien. Tu serais surpris de savoir combien de sorciers ont déjà utilisés de la magie noire, tu sais, commenta Rogue. Aujourd'hui il n'y a que les puristes Gryffondoriens qui rejettent la magie noire et la condamnent. Des gens comme tes parents ou ton parrain. Même Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse a étudié cette branche de la magie._

_- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité._

_- Oui bien sûr. Je me souviens que nous en avons longuement parlé quand j'ai été engagé comme professeur. Lui-même reconnaît que tout n'y est pas mauvais, que certains rituels, certains sortilèges sont utiles, mais ça reste dangereux, et utilisé par certains sorciers ça en devient néfaste, nuisible._

_- Bien sur professeur, je comprends._

- Me voilà rassuré, soupira le lycanthrope, de savoir que tu les supervises. Ils sont encore jeunes et enclins aux dérapages.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, répondit Severus. Comme je lui ai demandé Harry m'a indiqué quels sorts il avait appris et les livres qu'il avait lu. Jusque là il a uniquement pratiqué de la magie noire de niveau 1 si on veut. Des sortilèges d'attaque, quelques uns de défense, rien de bien dangereux. Je vais continuer à les superviser et m'assurer qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin.

L'entrevue se termina peu de temps après. Les trois sorciers se mirent d'accord pour continuer leurs recherches, chacun de leurs côtés et se revoir tous les mois pour des mises au point.

Quand l'incident eut lieu, Luna se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, au couloir qui menait directement à la salle commune des Serdaigle.

C'était un jeudi soir, elle revenait de la salle sur demande où elle, Lucas et Jenny avaient commencé leurs apprentissages pour devenir Animagus. Pour elle, la phase de méditation se passait plus que bien, elle qui avait tant l'habitude de se couper du monde et se réfugier dans son propre monde. C'était comme si toute son enfance elle s'était préparée à cela.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le couvre-feu et elle hâta le pas, ne voulant guère rencontrer de préfets ou de professeurs en chemin. Ce genre de rencontres fortuites la mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise. En dehors de son cercle d'amis, elle n'aimait pas adresser la parole à d'autres paroles qui pouvaient se moquer d'elle, comme presque tout le monde le faisait.

Elle était seule dans le couloir quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent et elle se pressa davantage. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa salle commune.

- Mais c'est Loufoca, s'exclama une voix cruellement joyeuse, que Luna reconnut aussitôt. Ryan et Harry, en plus de partager un physique presque identiques, avaient des timbres de voix très semblables.

Elle ne répondit rien, c'était inutile. D'après les bruits de pas, ils étaient plusieurs.

- Tu traines toute seule dans les couloirs Loufoca, mon frère n'est pas là pour te protéger à ce que je voix, continua-t-il, et les garçons qui l'accompagnaient éclatèrent d'un rire niais. Luna essaya de marcher plus vite mais les garçons la rattrapèrent et se postèrent devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Je veux juste retourner à ma salle commune, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix très calme aux trois garçons qui se trouvaient devant elle, Ryan, un roux qui était toujours avec lui, et un autre aux tâches de rousseur et aux cheveux bruns. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard et que les Nargles m'attrapent en chemin.

- Vous voyez, s'écria Ryan d'un ton triomphant. Cette fille est complètement folle, timbrée ! Mon frère a vraiment le chic pour s'entourer de losers complets !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, fit remarquer une Luna imperturbable. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers le plus jeune des Potter et tressaillit quand elle croisa son regard. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, troublée, et déclara.

- Je ne t'aime pas toi, dit-elle avec une grande méfiance dans la voix.

Ryan sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la regarda d'un air mauvais. Ses deux acolytes lui emboitèrent le pas aussitôt.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on t'aime bien nous ? Tout ça parce que mon frère a eu pitié de toi ne veux pas dire que tu as des amis. Vous êtes tous pathétique, suivre Harry comme s'il était une sorte de, une sorte de héros ou je ne sais quoi, dit-il, clairement énervé. Personne ne vous aime dans l'école, pas comme moi, fanfaronna-t-il.

Luna ne répondit pas, elle continua de le dévisager avec du dégout clairement inscrit sur son visage. Et cela ne fit qu'énerver Ryan encore plus, lui qui n'aimait pas ne pas susciter de l'admiration chez les gens.

Luna n'eut le temps de rien voir arriver.

Elle vit les trois garçons devant elle pointer leurs baguettes dans sa direction, et regretta avoir rangé la sienne dans son sac. A l'avenir elle éviterait de se retrouver ainsi démunie.

Trois sortilèges la frappèrent et elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Qui t'as fait ça Luna ? insista Harry.

Tous se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, au chevet de leur amie où ils s'étaient rués quand ils avaient appris qu'elle s'y trouvait depuis la veille au soir. C'était une préfète qui l'avait trouvé à quelques pas de la salle commune des Serdaigle, inconsciente. Apparemment, on lui avait jeté des sortilèges inoffensifs en soi, mais elle était tombée en arrière, se cognant la tête sur les pieds d'une statue et Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour la garder toute la journée en observation afin de vérifier qu'elle ne souffrait pas d'un traumatisme à la tête.

- Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle avait très mal à la tête et un gout amer dans la bouche du aux nombreuses potions que l'infirmière lui avait enjoint de boire.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'identité de ses assaillants, mais préférait ne rien dire à Harry, qui s'énerverait contre son frère, et cela déclencherait encore une dispute. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? demanda Blaise. Parce que si tu nous dis qui c'est, dans cinq minutes son compte est réglé. Est-ce que c'était des Serpentards plus âgés ? Ou des Serdaigles ?

- Ou peut-être Prescott et sa bande ? suggéra Neville. Louis Prescott était un Gryffondor de sixième année qui aimait à tourmenter les élèves plus jeunes et venant d'autres maisons. Quand le trio d'or était en première année, Prescott avait tenté de s'en prendre au frère du Survivant et l'avait regretté quand celui-ci l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie avec le visage tout violet et des pustules sur tout le corps. Depuis ce temps il n'avait plus rien osé contre Harry mais était le premier à colporter des rumeurs sur lui.

- Non je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune Serdaigle en se remuant dans son lit. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre en cours, vous allez être en retard.

- Très bien on y va, dit Harry. Mais je repasserai après mon cours de défense. Luna, essaie de te reposer un peu, et peut-être que ça te reviendra ok ?

Tous se levèrent à contrecœur, sauf Jenny qui resta fermement assisse à côté de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas cours, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais rester un peu avec toi en attendant mon cours de runes.

La jeune Serpentarde attendit que tous fussent partis avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bon alors qui c'est qui t'a attaqué ? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ryan et deux de ses amis, finit par répondre Luna. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Jenny pour ne rien répéter si elle le lui demandait.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire. Mais il mérite quand même une correction, ce sinistre crétin.

- C'est inutile, je ne veux pas qu'Harry se batte avec son frère, juste pour moi, répondit Luna avec un petit haussement d'épaules. En ce moment ils ont tous les deux une sorte de trêve, je n'aimerais pas que cela change juste pour un petit incident.

- Luna ça aurait pu être plus grave, protesta son amie. Tu as eu de la chance de n'avoir qu'une simple bosse, beaucoup de chance ! Ryan ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça simplement parce qu'il est le Survivant, ou parce qu'il a été enlevé cet été ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse ! Ryan se croit tout permis parce que jamais personne ne s'oppose à lui, parce que tout le monde le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut, même si ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'es pas la première à qui il s'attaque. Je l'ai souvent vu ces deux dernières années s'attaquer à des élèves plus jeunes ou à des Serpentards, juste parce que ça l'amuse, parce qu'il croit qu'il en a le droit et que de toute façon les préfets et la plupart des professeurs laisseront passer !

- Je ne l'aime pas tu sais, murmura Luna. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

- Moi non plus, tu sais aucun d'entre nous ne l'aime !

- Il est mauvais, poursuivit Luna comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Jenny. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose de très mauvais, de sombre.

Une heure plus tard Jenny se rendit à son cours de Runes et laissa son amie se reposer, même si celle-ci se sentait en pleine forme et aurait préféré sortir de l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh passa encore une fois pour s'assurer que sa patiente allait bien. Elle lui donna une légère collation et lui recommanda de dormir un peu, elle repasserait dans quelques heures pour vérifier que la potion avait eu des effets et que tout allait bien.

Luna avala docilement le sandwich qu'on lui avait donné et but l'amère potion grisâtre avant de se caler sous sa couverture. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra que le sommeil viendrait bientôt la surprendre.

Dés qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie hier soir, Mme Pomfresh lui racontant avec hâte ce qui était arrivé, et quand les souvenirs de la soirée l'eurent submergé, elle décida presque immédiatement de ne dire à personne, et surtout pas à Harry que c'était son propre frère qui l'avait attaqué.

Elle avait bien remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard qu'Harry avait coupé définitivement les ponts avec ses parents. Il leur avait lui-même raconté qu'il allait désormais habiter chez son oncle Remus. La lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, son ton résolu et l'absence d'émotion qui avait marqué sa voix avaient été des indices plus que révélateurs pour la perspicace Serdaigle. Harry ne parlait jamais de ses parents, ou alors avec une tristesse indéniable dans la voix. Mais cet été il avait franchi un cap et avait coupé les liens pour de bon. Mais, étrangement, et c'était probablement du aux événements de cet été, cela n'avait pas concerné son frère jumeau. Luna savait qu'il avait tenté de lui parler et de l'aider, et que sa haine passée s'était transformée en une sorte de pitié teintée de tristesse. Harry avait pitié de Ryan pour ce qui lui était arrivé, pour ce qu'il était, mais il ne l'enviait plus.

Et Luna ne voulait pas être celle qui causerait de nouvelles querelles, un regain de tension entre les deux frères. Et ce n'était pas bien grave au final, se rassura-t-elle. La prochaine fois elle serait sur ses gardes.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez Ryan. Au fond de ses yeux noisette elle avait entraperçu quelque chose qui l'avait profondément bouleversé, perturbé même. Une étincelle malveillante, une noirceur dissimulée sous les faux-semblants et une trompeuse fragilité. Quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos rien que d'y repenser.

Luna s'était rendue compte qu'elle était profondément et intrinsèquement différente des autres sorciers de son âge lorsqu'elle eut six ans. C'est en effet à cet âge là qu'elle constata qu'elle avait la capacité de voir ce qu'on pouvait appeler les 'auras' de certains sorciers autour d'elle. C'était extrêmement compliqué à expliquer, et même sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre exactement ce que cela signifiait, qu'est ce qu'était ce genre d'aptitude.

En fait, quand Luna voyait certains sorciers, elle voyait également autour d'eux comme une sorte de halo, de poussière qui flottait autour d'eux et qui selon les sorciers variaient de couleurs. Cela ne fonctionnait que pour très peu de sorciers, et encore heureux pour la jeune Serdaigle car sinon elle serait indubitablement submergée et le vivrait mal. Ainsi, parmi ses amis, cela ne fonctionnait que pour Harry, Jenny et Daphné. L'aura d'Harry était argentée, mais striée de noir, car il pratiquait la magie noire. Celle de Jenny était rouge et noire et celle de Daphné était bleue, parce qu'elle possédait un don très rare.

Mais le problème avec ce genre de don était que Luna ignorait avec certitude à quoi correspondaient les couleurs, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire concrètement. Elle n'avait que des sortes d'intuitions qui la plupart du temps se révélaient justes.

Ainsi en première année, l'aura de Jenny était double, et c'est comme cela qu'elle avait fini par deviner que la jeune Serpentarde était possédée. C'était la même intuition qui lui avait soufflé un an auparavant que les deux Serpentards s'entraînaient à la magie noire et à la fin de l'année Peter Pettigrew, dont l'aura était entièrement noire, se trouvait dans ce couloir si prés des cachots de Serpentard.

Au fils des années qui s'écoulaient ce don se révélait de plus en plus précis. Alors que quand elle était petite, Luna se souvenait que de voir ces couleurs, avoir ces intuitions, tout cela la bouleversait et la troublait plus que nécessaire et bien souvent sa mère avait du la réconforter et essuyer ces larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et surtout pourquoi elle. Et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour maitriser ce pouvoir si particulier.

Quand sa mère était morte quand elle avait neuf ans, d'un accident si stupide, si inutile, Luna avait cessé de pleurer et de s'émouvoir de ce don. A quoi bon ? Sa mère était morte et les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. En une seule nuit elle avait appris à relativiser ce genre de choses. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle pouvait se montrer si détaché de la vie et de ses menus détails. Quelle importance que ce soit elle qui ait hérité de ce genre de pouvoir ? Quelle importance que Ryan et ses amis l'aient attaquée par surprise et l'aient envoyée à l'infirmerie ? Elle était vivante et en bonne santé, tout allait bien, inutile de créer des vagues.

Mais ce qui la tracassait en ce moment à propos du frère d'Harry, c'était le fait qu'auparavant, elle pouvait voir son aura, qui était de couleur rouge, d'un rouge moins vif que celle de Jenny. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle ne voyait plus rien, hormis cet éclair de mal dans ses yeux, et cette certitude glaciale, qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur lui : Ryan Potter était mauvais, très mauvais, et des mauvaises choses allaient très bientôt arriver.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelques jours après l'attaque subie par Luna, Harry eut un cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Tout comme Jenny et Lucas, il appréciait beaucoup les cours de ce nouveau professeur qui était d'une part compétent, mais d'autre part, et c'était le plus important, neutre.

Le professeur Maugrey mettait l'accent sur la pratique, et cela avait très vite permis à Harry de se démarquer dans sa classe. Qu'il affronte Neville ou un de ses amis Serpentard, le résultat était toujours le même, et Alastor Maugrey finit par remarquer ce jeune prodige, dont on lui avait déjà parlé auparavant, et pas forcément en bien.

- Très bonne utilisation de ce sortilège, marmonna Maugrey, s'approchant d'Harry. Ce dernier était l'adversaire de Tracey aujourd'hui, et ce jour-ci le cours portait sur le sortilège de changement de direction, _reverto_, qui permettait à celui qui le lançait de renvoyer le sortilège directement à son assaillant. Ce sort, Harry le maitrisait depuis qu'il avait douze ans, mais il allait passer sous silence cet insignifiant détail.

- Merci professeur, répondit-il. En l'occurrence, il venait de juste de conjuguer ce sort à un autre, le sortilège de renforcement, qui multipliait la puissance du sort lancé selon le potentiel magique de celui qui lançait le sort. En d'autres termes, Tracey allait rester stupéfixée pendant quelques temps encore.

- _Finite incantatem_, murmura Maugrey en direction de la jeune Serpentarde qui se releva après quelques secondes, se frottant la tête et marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Potter je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que je me mets avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant, et Draco et Neville qui se trouvaient juste à côté esquissèrent un sourire narquois. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde et en plus me faire mal.

- Vous semblez être très bon dans cette matière Potter, reprit l'ancien Auror. Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai regardé les dossiers de tous mes élèves avant que les cours ne commencent, et le votre n'était pas particulièrement brillant. Est-ce que vos talents dans ma matière viennent juste de se réveiller ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, mais durant mes deux premières années les professeurs étaient des incompétents qui ne nous enseignaient rien du tout, et l'année dernière le professeur était mon parrain qui déteste les Serpentards et plus particulièrement moi. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas brillé jusqu'à maintenant, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire très Serpentardesque.

- Votre parrain c'est Sirius Black, hein ? confirma Maugrey avec une lueur étonnée dans les yeux. Je le connais vous savez, j'étais son instructeur à lui et votre père quand ils sont devenus Aurors. De bons éléments, mais un peu trop Gryffondor, à toujours foncer la tête la première sans réfléchir.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il ne tenait guère à évoquer l'épineux sujet de sa famille avec un parfait étranger qui était réputé être ami avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Davies mettez-vous avec Londubat et Malfoy, ordonna brusquement le professeur. Potter venez avec moi à mon bureau pour discuter un peu.

Harry lui obéit et suivit son professeur jusqu'à l'avant de la salle où se situait son bureau. Il vit quelques élèves lui jeter des regards étonnés, et des Gryffondors telle la Belette esquisser un sourire mauvais à l'idée que certainement leur professeur allait le réprimander.

- Asseyez-vous Potter, lui indiqua Maugrey et Harry s'exécuta.

- Dîtes-moi, combien de sortilèges de défenses vous connaissez ? demanda abruptement le professeur. Plus que la plupart des élèves ici je présume ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne saurais vous donner de chiffre exact. Tous les sorts qu'on a appris au cours de ces dernières années, plus quelque uns en plus que j'ai trouvé ici et là, répondit-il évasivement.

Maugrey le dévisagea un bon moment, son œil magique bleu vif ne cessant de rouler dans son orbite, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune Serpentard. On aurait dit que l'ancien Auror cherchait à lire son âme, et il comprit soudain pourquoi Jenny avait cette impression à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Je vois, finit par dire l'auror, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette réponse. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un élève de ton acabit capable de lancer deux sorts en même temps, et qui démontre d'un tel potentiel magique. Tu as déjà des projets pour l'avenir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour l'instant je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'aime bien le Quidditch, et je suis assez bon, mais je me vois mal devenir joueur professionnel ou travailler là-dedans. J'aime beaucoup défenses contre les forces du mal et métamorphoses, ce sont mes deux matières préférées. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aime bien les runes également et notre professeur nous a parlé des conjureurs de sortilèges, ça a l'air intéressant.

- Avec tes notes et ton potentiel, tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. A condition que tu prennes le bon tournant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi petit avant que l'année scolaire ne commence, et ne le prends pas mal mais ce n'était pas vraiment rose ce qu'on disait à ton sujet. Mais je t'ai bien observé depuis le début de l'année, et tu ne corresponds pas à ce profil qu'on m'a dressé, alors je suis prêt à t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander pour quelles raisons ? demanda lentement Harry. Il savait pertinemment qui avait pu parler de lui de la sorte : les Potter, Black et Dumbledore, or ces personnes, et surtout Dumbledore jouissaient d'une telle réputation dans la communauté sorcière que c'était surprenant qu'une personne telle que Maugrey fasse une telle déclaration.

- Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai observé avec attention depuis le début de l'année, toi et ton jumeau, répondit Maugrey avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Et j'ai pu voir que ton frère n'était pas le modèle de vertu décrit par tous. Il aime jouer aux petites brutes avec les élèves plus faibles que lui et s'appuie énormément sur sa célébrité pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, et malheureusement ici la plupart des professeurs suivent ce mouvement. Ça me déplait fortement ce genre d'attitude tu ne peux pas imaginer. Ton frère a peut-être sauvé le monde sorcier lorsqu'il n'était encore un enfant, mais un vrai héros ne se définit pas par un seul acte héroïque, mais par son attitude au quotidien, par la façon dont il résout les problèmes, par le courage qu'il montre. Ton frère pense qu'il est Merlin en personne, bougonna Maugrey. Regarde-le en ce moment !

Harry retourna la tête et vit son frère, qui avec Weasley, au lieu d'accomplir les exercices donnés par leur professeur préférait se moquer de Crabbe et Goyle ouvertement. Bien sur, ces deux garçons n'étaient pas des lumières, mais ce n'était pas une raison. On ne se moque pas des gens juste parce qu'on peut le faire. Maugrey avait raison sur ce point. Et dire qu'Harry avait cru que peut-être Ryan avait changé.

- Mais toi, reprit Fol-Œil, tu ne lui ressembles en rien. Tu es poli avec les professeurs, tu es discret mais on peut facilement voir que tu as des amis très proches. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te vanter de quoi que ce soit, alors que selon le professeur McGonagall tu pourrais facilement. Et d'ailleurs cette dernière ne fait que tarir d'éloges à ton égard. Et je fais confiance à son jugement. Alors comme je te le disais plus tôt, je suis prêt à t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Plus d'une personne se seraient offusqué d'un tel discours, mais le jeune Serpentard savait pertinemment que dans les circonstances actuelles, il avait de la chance qu'un de ses professeurs choisisse de réfléchir plutôt que d'écouter tout ce qu'on disait à son égard. Jusque là, hormis McGonagall et Rogue, tous les autres professeurs lui avaient toujours battus froid, sans jamais aller jusqu'à le sous-noter, mais c'était tout de même agaçant au bout de trois ans.

- Etant donné que tu sembles en avance sur le reste de la classe, est-ce que cela t'intéresserait que je te donne des sorts plus compliqués que pour tes camarades à étudier ? lui proposa Maugrey. Bien sur en cours tu suivras le même programme que les autres, mais à côté tu pourrais étudier ce que je te donne, et si tu as le moindre problème tu viens me voir et on regarde ça ensemble.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresserait ! s'exclama gaiement Harry. C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.

Maugrey balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

- Ca me fait plaisir. C'est rare de rencontrer un élève aussi prometteur, tu sais. Et puisque tu n'es pas encore décidé, réfléchis un peu à la carrière d'auror. J'ai dans l'idée que tu y serais très bien.

Harry remercia une nouvelle fois son professeur, et Maugrey lui ordonna d'aller aider ses amis qui avaient un peu de mal avec ce nouveau sort, pendant que lui allait tirait les oreilles de certains Gryffondors semeurs de troubles.

Quand la sonnerie retentit et que tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, Maugrey retourna à son bureau et y mit un peu d'ordre, tout en repensant à la petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec son élève.

La première impression qu'il avait eue, après une heure de cours avec Harry Potter était la suivante : est-ce que Dumbledore était devenu sénile ? Parce que, à moins qu'il ne cache vraiment très bien son jeu, Harry Potter était loin d'être un futur mage noir en puissance, et Merlin savait qu'Alastor Maugrey avait toujours été un excellent juge de caractère, ce qui lui avait permis de briller dans son travail et de savoir arrêter les vrais criminels, et également de déterminer quels avaient été les sorciers sous Impérium durant la guerre de ceux qui, tels Lucius Malfoy et Mordred Nott, mentaient effrontément.

Et Alastor Maugrey avait été un excellent Auror, le meilleur selon beaucoup. C'était grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban étaient remplis. Bien sur cela lui avait valu énormément d'ennemis, et il était toujours sur ses gardes, car de nombreuses personnes au dehors étaient prêtes à le tuer, par pure vengeance.

Mais il avait gardé son esprit affuté et ses réflexes. Et plus les jours avaient passé, plus il avait observé les jumeaux Potter, et plus il avait pu constater que la réalité était loin d'être aussi claire qu'on aurait pu le penser. Ryan Potter était loin d'être un petit saint, et en vérité il était le genre de gamin qu'Alastor détestait tout particulièrement et à qui il aurait volontiers donné une bonne paire de baffes. Il était une caricature des défauts de son père, et c'était bien dommage.

Est-ce que c'était la guéguerre Gryffondor-Serpentard qui avait monté la tête du directeur ? Pourtant Albus avait toujours été l'adepte des secondes chances, comme le prouvait le cas de Severus Rogue, en qui Maugrey n'avait aucune confiance. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours avait-il coutume de dire. Rogue avait peut-être espionné pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, mais nul ne savait réellement quelles étaient ses convictions.

Alastor Maugrey ne comprenait plus. Il connaissait le directeur de Poudlard depuis des décennies, depuis que lui-même était entré à Poudlard à la fin des années 1930. Réparti à Serdaigle, il avait été un bon élève, mais pas excellent, sauf en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. C'était le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'était pas encore directeur, simplement de la maison Gryffondor, qui avait repéré son potentiel et l'avait conseillé sur cette voie. Plus tard, ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se rencontrer, mais ce n'est que lorsque la guerre contre Voldemort avait éclaté que les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir amis très proches.

Maugrey avait toujours eu une très grande confiance dans le vieux sorcier. Il le respectait et l'admirait pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais aujourd'hui il était troublé par les agissements de Dumbledore, qui, c'était triste à dire, semblait perdre la main. D'abord le fiasco avec Pettigrew qui réussissait à s'introduire dans son école et kidnapper le Survivant qu'on retrouvait miraculeusement sans aucune explication. Et ensuite Dumbledore qui se trompait de manière si évidente sur les jumeaux Potter.

Il avait toujours eu confiance en Albus Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci, il allait suivre son instinct et se détourner des avertissements de son ami. Il allait continuer d'observer Harry et Ryan Potter de plus prés et agir selon ce qu'il croyait être juste.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Il se trouvait dans un immense manoir, sombre, délabré, qu'on aurait dit inhabité depuis des années. Il y avait de la poussière partout et des toiles d'araignées._

_Mais le manoir n'était plus inhabité. Des allers-retours redonnaient la vie à la vieille demeure. Il y avait de l'animation à nouveau, des éclats de rire qui donnaient la chair de poule et des discussions enflammés qu'il ne pouvait comprendre._

_Il était à l'embrasure d'une porte où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes. Pettigrew, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage émacié. Harry était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, mais il était incapable de s'en souvenir._

_Du coin de l'œil Harry vit un grand serpent ramper sur le sol et recula légèrement pour ne pas être repéré._

_Il colla son oreille à la porte pour tenter de déchiffrer les propos qui étaient tenus, mais il n'entendait que des murmures, des bribes qui n'avaient aucun sens._

_- …en place…tient bon…bientôt le tournoi…vérifier l'enchantement…_

_Il tenta de se rapprocher mais le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol en bois sembla alerter les occupants de la pièce et soudain, sa cicatrice lui brûla et il se réveilla en sueur, du sang s'écoulant par petites gouttes de l'éclair qui scintillait sur son front._

De tels cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Au début il rêvait simplement d'une vieille bâtisse et d'un serpent. Rien d'alarmant. Mais depuis quelques jours il se voyait à l'intérieur de la maison, il revoyait ce serpent, qui s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu s'appelait Nagini. Il voyait également Pettigrew, cet homme dont il tentait de se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu, et aussi Lucius Malfoy.

Et une seule fois, il avait revu cette forme presque humaine lovée dans un fauteuil, cette forme qui semblait être Lord Voldemort. Cette forme qui quand il la regardait directement dans les yeux brûlait sa cicatrice comme jamais auparavant et l'emplissait d'un sentiment de crainte.

Il ne savait pas si ces cauchemars étaient réels ou non. Avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard, Remus lui avait presque ordonné de lui dire aussitôt s'il en avait de nouveau, mais Harry ne voulait pas l'alarmer pour rien.

Il savait qu'il aurait du en parler à quelqu'un, mais il n'osait pas. Pas encore. Pour l'instant ça n'était arrivé que quelque fois, et peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, se répétait-il tel un mantra rassurant. Il devait attendre encore un peu. Au moindre signe indiquant qu'il y avait du danger, il en parlerait. Mais pas avant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une semaine avant Halloween, les étudiants de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent.

C'était un vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Exceptionnellement, pour l'occasion, les cours se terminaient une heure plus que tôt que prévu, ce qui pour les Serpentards et Gryffondors voulait dire une heure en moins de Potions.

A l'heure prévue tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le parc, à attendre que leurs invités n'arrivent, Merlin seul savait comment.

Il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'excitation, d'empressement. A quoi allaient-ils ressembler ? Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons étaient-ils si différents de Poudlard ? Allaient-ils en apprendre plus sur ces écoles si mystérieuses ?

Il était de coutume pour chaque grande école dans le monde sorcier que de s'entourer d'une aura de mystère et de surtout garder ses secrets bien cachés en son sein. Ainsi, personne ne savait vraiment où se trouvaient les trois écoles. Quelque part en Ecosse pour Poudlard, en France, murmurait-on sans vraiment être sûr pour Beauxbâtons, et quand à Durmstrang, on pensait à l'Allemagne, ou un pays encore plus à l'Est, mais chaque directeur qui passait, chaque élève qui s'y trouvait, passé ou présent, apprenait à garder le secret, à maintenir une tradition d'isolement, de repli sur soi-même. Chaque école, y pensait-on avec une grande fierté, est LA meilleure, la plus prestigieuse, les professeurs y sont les plus émérites et les cours y sont mieux dispensés, ou plus intéressants.

- J'ai failli aller à Durmstrang tu sais, murmura Draco dans l'oreille de Daphné, alors que tous, emmitouflés dans leurs capes sous le vent froid d'octobre attendaient avec une impatience grandissante. Mon père voulait à tout prix m'y envoyer, mais il a changé d'avis quand la nouvelle directrice y a été nommée.

- Moi aussi j'ai failli me retrouver là-bas, répondit la blonde. Mes parents ont tous les deux été là-bas et ils y ont encore beaucoup de relations. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard et ils m'ont demandé ce que je préférerais, vu que pour eux c'était du pareil au même. Et j'ai répondu Poudlard parce que je ne voulais pas partir aussi loin.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, et ton nom y était mentionné.

- A quel sujet ?

- Mon père voulait savoir si j'étais amie avec toi. Apparemment il aurait reçu la visite de ton père il y a très peu de temps.

- J'ignorais qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, pas à ma connaissance. Mon père ne m'a rien dit de plus, tu n'as aucune idée sur ce que pourraient être les intentions de ton père et pourquoi il s'intéresse à ma famille ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis rentré cet été il agit de manière étrange. Il n'était pas très présent au manoir, et à chaque fois que je demandais à ma mère où il se trouvait, elle me répondait qu'il était parti pour affaires. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il prépare quelque chose, quelque chose de gros. Quand il m'a ordonné de 'reprendre contact' avec Harry il m'a posé des questions sur toi, Elisabeth, Jenny et Blaise. Et il m'a également ordonné de lui écrire si jamais j'apprenais des informations susceptibles de l'intéresser vous concernant.

- Quel genre de questions t'a-t-il posé ?

- Je ne sais pas, vos points forts à l'école, votre caractère en général, est-ce que je croyais que toi et Blaise ou vos parents partagiez les idéaux des Malfoy ou de Lord Voldemort. Des choses de ce genre.

- On dirait qu'il cherche à se renseigner sur les familles des Ténèbres qui n'étaient pas les alliés de Voldemort lors de l'ancienne guerre. Officiellement les Zabini et les Greengrass faisaient partie de ces familles neutres. Peut-être cherche-t-il à savoir si c'est toujours le cas au bout de treize ans, si ce serait toujours le cas si la guerre reprenait.

- Tu crois que c'est une possibilité ? Que Voldemort revienne au pouvoir ?

- Ce n'est pas à exclure, et ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. En tout cas tout laisse à penser que ton père y croie et s'y prépare. C'est comme s'il cherchait à rassembler des alliés.

Draco allait répondre quelque chose lorsque les étudiants de Beauxbâtons firent leur apparition.

Des cheveux ailés arrivèrent dans le ciel. Des chevaux ailés tirant un carrosse.

- Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, murmura quelqu'un dans un souffle respectueux, et il fallait bien avouer que le spectacle était impressionnant. Les chevaux étaient immenses, et Draco songea qu'Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques allait être enchanté de voir de telles bêtes au château.

Les chevaux atterrirent avec élégance et grâce dans le parc, et du carrosse sortit une femme immense, presqu'aussi grande qu'Hagrid.

- Probablement une demi-géante elle aussi, murmura Elisabeth dans l'oreille d'Harry, et celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Pendant que Dumbledore s'entretenait avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Mme Maxime semblait-il, ils observèrent les élèves qui sortaient du carrosse. Il n'y avait que des filles à priori, des filles qui devaient avoir dans les 16-17 ans, frissonnant sous leurs minces robes de sorcières bleues et blanches.

Bientôt elles furent hors de vue et il ne resta que les élèves de Durmstrang à attendre.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et à la surprise de tous, levant les yeux vers le ciel les élèves de Poudlard aperçurent par-delà les nuages et le ciel d'un bleu foncé des chevaux ailés galopés par une vingtaine de personnes. Moins grand que les chevaux ailés qui avaient amenés les élèves de Beauxbâtons, et d'une teinte bien plus sombre, ces majestueuses créatures atterrirent en douceur sur le sol écossais.

Le cortège était dirigé par une femme enveloppée d'une cape rouge et noire. Agée d'une quarantaine d'année environ, elle aurait pu être très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts si une grande cicatrice ne défigurait pas son visage sur le côté droit, de son œil jusqu'à son menton.

Katarina Van Krause, la directrice de Durmstrang, s'avança vers Albus Dumbledore, et les étudiants derrière elle restèrent immobiles. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut deux têtes qu'il avait déjà vu presqu'un an auparavant.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Victoria et Iphigénia seraient ici pour le tournoi, chuchota-t-il à l'encontre de Blaise.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit ce dernier. Mais l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Quand je les ai vues l'été dernier, elles m'avaient confié que les étudiants qui pourraient prétendre à venir assister au tournoi à Poudlard devraient d'abord être sélectionnés par leur directrice. Apparemment ça a marché pour elle.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et redirigea son regard vers les nouveaux venus. Dumbledore souhaitait la bienvenue à la directrice et ses étudiants et celle-ci lui indiquait que le voyage s'était bien passé, même s'il avait été un peu long. Comme les chevaux ailés de Beauxbâtons, ceux de Durmstrang furent confiés aux bons soins d'Hagrid. Puis, tous se dirigèrent d'un pas joyeux vers la Grande Salle où devait avoir lieu le repas et le début officiel du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Alors que les Serpentards s'asseyaient à leur table quelques minutes plus tard, certains d'entre eux eurent le plaisir de constater que la délégation de Durmstrang allait également s'asseoir à leur table, tandis que celle de Beauxbâtons s'installait parmi les Serdaigles.

- Alors vous n'avez même pas daigné me prévenir que vous alliez venir me voir à Poudlard, s'offusqua Blaise alors que Victoria et Iphigénia s'asseyaient entre lui et Harry qu'elles saluèrent avec chaleur. Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- On ne le sait que depuis deux jours, et on a préféré te faire la surprise, répondit Iphigénia en haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Blaise faire semblant de se chamailler avec ses deux amies. Lorsqu'il les avait rencontré lors du dernier Noël, Blaise lui avait raconté qu'il les connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant, malgré la différence d'âge entre eux trois. Victoria avait 18 ans et avait entamé sa dernière année à Durmstrang tandis que sa sœur avait un an de moins et se trouvait en septième année. Contrairement à Poudlard, les deux autres grandes écoles européennes suivaient un cursus scolaire qui se déroulait en huit années.

- Alors, tu veux devenir la championne de Durmstrang et participer au tournoi ? demanda Harry à Victoria qui était assisse juste à côté de lui.

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment être sélectionné par la coupe, lui confia la jeune brunette. Mais contrairement à vous notre directrice n'a pas voulu que n'importe qui mette son nom dans la coupe. Elle a d'abord épluché nos dossiers scolaires avant de nous faire passer un entretien, afin de vérifier nos motivations et nos aptitudes. Je crois qu'elle veut vraiment que Durmstrang gagne, afin que notre école puisse enfin briller, et non plus souffrir de cette réputation entachée que nous avons. Et vous, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

- Et bien ici, tous les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans peuvent déposer leurs noms dans la coupe s'ils le désirent. Mais on a quatre concurrents sérieux : Angelina Johnson chez les Gryffondors, c'est une poursuiveuse, très populaire. Ensuite chez les Poufsouffle il y a Cédric Diggory, un attrapeur, également très populaire, préfet et excellent élève. Chez les Serdaigle on a Jasper Swan, qui est préfet, très fort physiquement mais moins au niveau scolaire. Et enfin chez nous, et c'est le champion le plus probable, on a Nathaniel Derwent que tu peux voir là-bas, dit-il en lui indiquant du doigt le préfet en chef qui discutait joyeusement avec Tracey.

- C'est étrange, commenta Victoria, le fait que vous soyez divisés en maisons, comme tu dis. A Durmstrang ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il n'y aucune répartition. Quand on arrive en première année on est envoyé dans des dortoirs masculins ou féminins par ordre alphabétique. Les cours se déroulent en groupes mixtes, et en deuxième année on peut demander à changer de chambre selon les amis que l'on s'est fait. Mais cette histoire de maisons, on dirait que ça vous divise plutôt qu'autre chose. Surtout quand j'entends Blaise raconter des histoires sur les divisions entre vous et les Gryffondors là-bas.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. Ici en Angleterre, dés le berceau, et selon la famille dans laquelle on se trouve, on nous dit que telle maison est bien ou pas, qu'on doit suivre la trace de ses parents et être réparti dans telle maison, sinon on couvrira de honte nos parents. Moi par exemple toute ma famille était à Gryffondor, et on s'attendait à ce que je répète ce schéma. Et Draco que tu peux voir en face de toi, ajouta-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention du blondinet qui était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Jenny, si jamais il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard tu peux être sûr qu'il aurait été renié par son père. Tu vois, en Angleterre, on définit qui tu es par la maison à laquelle tu as appartenu, car elles sont censées définir ta personnalité, tes engagements politiques et ce que tu vas devenir plus tard, et c'est bien là le problème de notre école.

- Je me voix au regret de te contredire, ô très cher ami, intervint alors Draco, et cela attira l'attention de pas mal de Serpentards autour d'eux. Pour ma part, le système des maisons me convient tout à fait, et j'aurais détesté me retrouver dans le même dortoir que ton frère ou la belette par exemple. Le fait qu'on soit divisé en maisons, cela nous permet de nous retrouver entre nous, de nous regrouper sur des affinités naturelles.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Dray, l'interrompit Jenny. Ce truc des maisons, c'est ridicule. Comment un simple chapeau peut-il juger, alors que nous ne sommes encore que des enfants, quelle personne nous deviendrons, quelles qualités et défauts nous avons et garderons toute notre vie ? Ce système est arbitraire, tout simplement. En nous envoyant dans telle ou telle maison, c'est comme si on nous obligeait à obéir à telles règles de conduites, à tel stéréotype. Parce qu'on est à Gryffondor, alors on doit être courageux, parce qu'on est à Serpentard on est rusé et fourbe, parce qu'on est à Serdaigle on est intelligent et bûcheur et parce qu'on est à Poufsouffle on est loyal. Ce ne sont que des foutaises !

- Et si tu réagis comme cela, ajouta Harry, c'est parce que tu as été influencé par ces préjugés que nous subissons depuis notre enfance.

- Tu veux dire que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé d'être envoyé à Gryffondor ? s'étonna Draco, ses sourcils se soulevant sous l'effet de la surprise.

Harry hésita avant de donner sa réponse.

- Dans d'autres circonstances cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, finit-il par répondre. Mais je sais pertinemment que si j'avais été réparti là-bas, je ne serais jamais devenu ami avec des Serpentards, car les haines sont trop fortes, et c'est bien ça le problème Draco ! Parce que les divisions des maisons nous séparent, on reste à l'écart de personnes qu'en d'autres occasions on pourrait apprécier ! Regarde-nous, si je n'avais pas été ami avec Neville depuis l'enfance, aujourd'hui je suis prêt à parier mon Nimbus que tu ne lui adresserais même pas la parole, uniquement parce que c'est un Gryffondor !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, bafouilla Draco, pris de court par cet argument.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Nous nous arrêtons à des stéréotypes, et même moi je le fais, inconsciemment je méprise les Gryffondors et je ne parle jamais à des élèves d'autres maisons qui ne seraient pas mes amis, alors que dans notre salle commune je suis prêt à sympathiser avec n'importe quel élève, parce que c'est un Serpentard. Victoria a raison, et le système de Durmstrang semble bien meilleur. Nous sommes divisés en quatre camps. Si dans une semaine c'est Angelina Johnson qui est désignée championne de Poudlard, est-ce que tu peux me dire en toute franchise que tu la supporteras ? Bien sûr que non, c'est une Gryffondor !

Draco eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air gêné par la petite tirade de son ami. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit que peu d'étudiants avaient l'air d'accord avec lui ou Jenny. Certains avaient l'air curieux, ou surpris, mais le sentiment général à la table était de la dénégation. Le système des maisons était ancré depuis plus de mille ans dans la communauté sorcière, et il faudrait une révolution pour changer cet état de fait. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait raison. C'était ce système qui avait en partie causé ce schisme dans sa famille. Si ces parents n'avaient pas eu de tels préjugés envers la maison de Salazar Serpentard, il était prêt à parier qu'il vivrait encore avec eux à l'heure actuelle. Bien sur, avec du recul, il préférait cette situation : il fallait mieux connaître la vérité, aussi cruelle et impitoyable soit-elle. Et puis, c'était à Serpentard qu'il s'était fait les meilleurs amis possibles.

Mais des fois, juste des fois il se demandait ce qui serait advenu de lui s'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor avec son frère et Neville. S'il aurait succombé lui aussi à cette atmosphère anti-serpents, s'il aurait laissé les préjugés et l'ignorance l'envahir, il n'aurait certainement pas été la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Après ce mini-débat, la conversation retourna sur un terrain bien plus neutre, et Harry se mit à écouter les récits des sœurs Hurst sur leur école, qui étaient plus qu'intéressant, étant donné le mystère qui entourait généralement les écoles du monde sorcier. Et après le repas, les étudiants de Durmstrang suivirent les Serpentards dans leurs cachots où ils allaient séjourner pour le reste de l'année scolaire, des chambres y ayant été spécialement aménagées à cet effet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_31 octobre 1994._

La fête d'Halloween battait son plein.

Tous les élèves sans exception aucune se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, attendant tous dans une fiévreuse ambiance d'excitation les noms des trois futurs champions. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se trouvaient à la table des Serdaigles tandis que les élèves de Durmstrang étaient assis à la table des Serpentards.

Victoria et Iphigénia se trouvaient juste en face d'Harry et ses amis. Ce dernier savait que les deux sœurs avaient mis leurs noms dans la coupe, mais que seule Victoria espérait véritablement devenir la championne de son école. Et Harry espérait sincèrement que ce serait elle. La jeune fille était charmante et très intelligente. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire elle était la meilleure élève. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ceci convainque la coupe de feu de la choisir.

Tous les professeurs et directeurs se trouvaient à la table des professeurs, ainsi que Phillip Asriel et Stephen Cullen, deux employés du Ministère qui présideraient également le tournoi. Le premier avait une mine très austère. Devant approcher l'âge du professeur McGonagall avec qui il discutait en ce moment, il se tenait très droit sur son siège et avait l'air très sérieux. Le deuxième au contraire avait l'air bien plus sympathique. Grand et blond, il semblait encore assez jeune, et il regardait autour de lui avec un regard mélancolique, se remémorant probablement ses propres années à Poudlard. Son regard s'attarda en particulier sur Ryan Potter qui discutait gaiement avec Ron. Toute lueur triste ou maussade avait quitté son visage et l'incident avec Luna prouvait bel et bien que quoi qui l'ait tracassé durant les semaines précédentes avait disparu de son esprit.

Alors que le dîner qui avait été agrémenté d'un spectacle enchanté de la part des fantômes du château touchait à sa fin, le professeur Dumbledore, faisant délicatement tinter sa cuillère sur son verre rempli d'une douce mixture doré attira l'attention de tous les élèves qui fixèrent leurs regards à la fois sur leur directeur et la coupe qui trônait devant la table des Professeurs. Plusieurs élèves de septième année retinrent leurs souffles.

- Il est temps à présent que nos estomacs sont remplis et nos cœurs emplis de joie que de connaître enfin les noms des trois élèves qui représenteront leurs écoles lors de ce mythique tournoi, déclara d'une voix claire et forte Dumbledore, et des applaudissements accueillirent ses propos. Je vais maintenant, poursuivit-il, me diriger vers la coupe, et celle-ci va désigner les trois champions. Une fois que leurs noms auront été prononcés, les champions devront suivre Messieurs Asriel et Cullen dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les deux employés du Ministère se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une petite porte en bois prés de la table des Serpentard.

Dumbledore quitta la table des professeurs et s'approcha de la coupe. Il leva la main et la coupe s'éclaira d'une lueur bleutée. Des flammes crépitèrent à l'intérieur de la coupe et un petit bout de parchemin apparut dans la main d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, dit-il en lisant avec un immense sourire le bout de parchemin, est Fleur Delacour.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle et une grande fille blonde de très grande beauté se leva de la table des Serdaigles et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avaient empruntée les deux futurs juges.

Dumbledore réclama gentiment le silence et une nouvelle fois les flammes crépitèrent à l'intérieur de la coupe.

- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victoria Hurst, dit-il, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle, venant en grande partie de la table Serpentard.

Victoria se leva, le visage rayonnant et un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Comme l'autre championne elle disparut très vite de la Grande Salle.

Les applaudissements cessèrent et une atmosphère tendue fit son apparition dans la Salle. Qui serait le champion de Poudlard ? Quelle maison aurait droit à la gloire et l'honneur ? Est-ce que, une fois encore, ce serait Gryffondor qui récolterait les lauriers ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Nathaniel Derwent et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait lui, le champion de Poudlard. Sa maison avait bien besoin de sortir de l'ombre et de sa mauvaise réputation.

Pour la dernière fois de la soirée les flammes bleues crépitèrent à l'intérieur de la coupe. Avec un immense sourire, Albus Dumbledore saisit le dernier petit bout de parchemin qui allait changer la vie d'une personne.

- Et le champion de Poudlard est…

Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus arborèrent une lueur angoissée, incrédule. Dumbledore fixa le bout de parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

Il releva les yeux, et un semblant de sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, mais c'était faux.

…les jumeaux Potter, finit-il d'une voix forcée.


	36. le champion de Poudlard

**Chapitre 35 : le champion de Poudlard.**

- Dumbledore qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? demanda d'une voix menaçante Severus Rogue.

Après l'annonce du dernier champion du tournoi qui avait secouée la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore avait intimé aux jumeaux Potter, tous les deux abasourdis, de le suivre dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà les deux autres championnes. Minerva McGonagall, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Severus Rogue l'avaient aussitôt suivi.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive, répondit à la place du directeur Stephen Cullen d'une voix apaisante. Souvenez-vous qu'en 1640, ce sont les jumeaux Andersen, les champions de Poudlard qui avaient remporté la coupe. C'est inhabituel, mais possible.

- Je répète ma question Dumbledore, l'ignora le professeur de Potions. Comment est-il possible que, primo, deux garçons de moins de 17 ans puissent participer au tournoi, et deuxièmement, qu'ils soient deux ? C'est un champion par école, par Salazar !

Dumbledore leva la main comme pour apaiser son si facilement irascible professeur. Mais ce fut un Ryan Potter toujours surpris qui répondit à sa place.

- C'est à cause du lien des jumeaux, n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu Fred et Georges dire que dans le tournoi des trois sorciers, les jumeaux n'étaient considérés que comme une seule entité, et qu'ils pouvaient donc participer à deux. C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient s'inscrire, car ils savaient que si ça marchait ils seraient pris tous les deux.

- C'est exact, acquiesça le directeur. Mais sur le premier point j'ignore complètement ce qui s'est passé Severus. Bien sûr, il est possible que j'aie fait une erreur en traçant la ligne d'âge autour de la coupe. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déposé son nom dans la coupe ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les jumeaux. Mais toute personne un tant soit peu observatrice pouvait voir que ses yeux bleus fixaient en particulier Harry.

- Non, s'écrièrent en chœur les deux frères.

Ryan et Harry échangèrent un regard méfiant, alors que les autres adultes continuaient à les observer avec suspicion.

- Je ne crois pas que l'un d'entre eux soit responsable, finit par dire Maugrey. Il faut beaucoup de puissance magique pour pouvoir tromper la coupe de feu et lui faire croire qu'un des participants se situe au dessus de la limite d'âge.

- Sans oublier, intervint la directrice de Durmstrang, que celui qui a mis leurs noms a réussi à influer sur la coupe de telle sorte qu'elle les choisisse eux, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident de prime abord.

- Albus, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser participer, ils sont bien trop jeunes ! s'exclama Minerva. Ils ne sortiront jamais vivant de ce tournoi ! Il faut empêcher cela.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, répondit Asriel. Que ce soit eux ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ait mis leurs noms dans la coupe, ils ne peuvent plus reculer maintenant. Ils sont liés par un contrat magique, et vous savez très bien que s'ils n'honoraient pas ce contrat, ils seraient aussitôt dépossédés de leurs pouvoirs.

- Mais enfin, ils ne sortiront jamais vivant de ce tournoi ! s'écria la directrice des Gryffondors, clairement retournée par la situation.

- C'est peut-être ce que quelqu'un espère, intervint le professeur de défenses, et aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous racontez là ? demanda Mme Maxime, interloquée.

- Après les événements de cet été cela me semble pourtant clair. Quelqu'un a mis leurs noms dans la coupe, et ça m'étonnerait fort que ce soit juste pour qu'ils s'amusent dans ce tournoi. Quelqu'un espère qu'ils n'en sortiront pas vivants.

- Allons, allons, finit par dire Asriel au bout de quelques minutes de silence abasourdi, alarmé. Que tout le monde se calme. Bien sur, les circonstances sont spéciales, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que ces deux jeunes hommes ne s'en sortent pas ! Après tout, Ryan est le Survivant, je suis persuadé que lui et son frère pourront s'entraider et s'en sortir avec brio. Et Dumbledore, le Ministère peut vous faire confiance et vous charger de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Phillip, bien sûr, acquiesça le vieux sorcier. En attendant, Harry, Ryan, vous pouvez vous retirer, je suis sur que vos maisons vous attendent, et vous devez certainement avoir envie d'écrire à vos parents pour leur raconter la nouvelle !

Ryan et Harry opinèrent silencieusement du chef et comprirent que la dernière phrase leur signifiait de prendre congé. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Severus Rogue les rattrapa.

- Deux minutes Harry, j'aimerais te parler un instant, requit-il.

Ryan partit de son côté sans même un mot pour son jumeau et le professeur de Potions entraîna son élève préféré vers la direction opposée, dans le sens des cachots Serpentard.

- Professeur je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis mon nom dans la coupe, commença Harry.

Rogue se retourna vers lui.

- Bien sur que ce n'est pas toi, je le sais très bien. Tu es peut-être doué, mais pas assez pour tromper une coupe réglée par Dumbledore en personne. Non, quelqu'un s'en est chargé à votre place.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que le professeur Maugrey a raison ? Que quelqu'un nous veut du mal ?

- Cela me parait évident Harry, soupira Rogue. Après ce qui est arrivé cet été, pas seulement à ton frère…je crains que vous ne soyez tous les deux en danger. Les épreuves prévues sont vraiment très dangereuses à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et il va falloir très sérieusement te préparer.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers son élève et vit que celui-ci avait très clairement l'air troublé, anxieux. Il poussa un petit soupir, et tenta de son mieux pour lui redonner le moral.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pars pas complètement démuni dans tout ça. Mais il va falloir que tu t'entraînes bien plus durement qu'en temps habituel, et je vais t'aider. Dés que j'apprendrai quelle est la première épreuve, je t'en ferai part.

- C'est de la triche ?

- Et alors ? répliqua Rogue d'un ton sec. En d'autres circonstances je n'aurai jamais rien dit. Mais ma priorité n'est pas que tu gagnes la coupe, mais que tu sortes vivant de ce satané tournoi. Au diable les règles ! Maintenant, je te suggère d'aller écrire à ton oncle et de tout lui raconter.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et prit congé de son directeur de maison. Enfin seul, il put faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Environ une heure plus tôt il se trouvait dans la grande salle en train de partager un bon moment avec ses amis, insouciant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir participer au tournoi. Bien sûr, il avait plusieurs fois caressé ce fantasme, mais justement c'était un fantasme, quelque chose d'irréalisable. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi à l'idée de mettre son nom dans la coupe.

Mais alors qui ? Qui avait bien pu mettre leurs noms ? Qui voulait les tuer ? Pettigrew ? Voldemort ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Qui ? Ces trois lettres étaient comme inscrites en lettres de feu dans son esprit et obscurcissaient toute pensée logique. Il allait devoir participer à un tournoi réputé dangereux, mortel même.

Et s'il n'en sortait pas vivant ? Et si son mystérieux adversaire remportait la partie ? Et si lui ou Ryan… ?

Harry se stoppa net dans le froid couloir dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de faire disparaître la panique qui montait en lui. C'était bien beau de rêver et d'imaginer gagner le tournoi et en récolter la gloire, mais la réalité était plus cruelle, et au fond de lui Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas prêt. Surtout si quelqu'un voulait le tuer.

_Il va falloir que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Tout ce que j'ai fait auparavant, ce n'était rien du tout. Mais je ne sais même pas quelles seront les épreuves ! Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide dont je pourrais disposer. En espérant que tout le monde me croira. Et en espérant qu'Eli ne sera pas trop furieuse. Furieuse contre moi en tout cas. Par Salazar qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir dans une telle galère ? Je croyais pourtant que cette année tout serait différent, mais non ça recommence, encore une fois ! Et pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas le putain de Survivant, merde alors ! Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'éloigner pour de bon des Potter, quand est-ce qu'ils disparaîtront de ma vie, à jamais ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait un peu mieux, enfin juste un peu. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver ses amis et leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Et écrire à Remus, en espérant que celui-ci ne serait pas fâché.

- Harry ? L'interrompit une douce voix qui venait de derrière lui.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna lentement et aperçut sa meilleure amie, les mains fourrées dans les poches et un air neutre sur le visage. Impossible de voir si elle était en colère, triste ou intriguée. Et toutes les pensées cohérentes qui se trouvaient dans son esprit juste quelques secondes plus tôt, toutes les petites phrases qu'il avait trouvées pour s'expliquer, tout cela s'évapora en un éclair devant sa présence. Il n'était plus qu'un idiot inarticulé qui restait planté là, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les bras ballants.

- Dis-moi juste une chose, commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas toi qui as mit ton nom dans la coupe, et que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui vient de se produire ce soir, et je te croirai.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et quelque chose se cassa en lui. Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Jte jure, Eli, murmura-t-il tel un enfant effrayé. Jamais…je…

Elle se rapprocha complètement de lui, de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et calmement elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, rien qu'à voir ta tête, dans la grande salle, quand Dumbledore a dit vos noms, c'était évident que tu n'en savais rien. Et tu n'aurais pas pu jouer la comédie de la sorte, pas devant moi en tout cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Les professeurs, ils croient que quelqu'un est après nous, moi et Ryan, et Rogue est persuadé que celui qui a mis nos noms ne veut pas que nous sortions vivant de ce tournoi, chuchota-t-il. J'ai peur Eli, avoua-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Et si…

Elisabeth sortit de ses bras et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Et si rien du tout Harry James Potter, dit-elle avec assurance. Par Rowena tu vas sortir sain et sauf de ce tournoi, car tu peux me croire, jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose t'arriver. Jamais, tu m'entends Harry, jamais.

Son visage était si assurée, ses yeux si déterminées, si confiants, qu'Harry se sentit mieux pendant un instant.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire faible.

- Bien sur, j'ai toujours raison ! Allez viens, tout le monde t'attend dans ta salle commune. Je crois que les Serpentards veulent fêter le fait que le champion soit un des leurs.

- Comment ont réagi les autres ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne croit que ce soit toi qui ait mis ton nom dans la coupe. Et les Serpentards sont heureux, même le cousin de Jenny. Ils préfèrent que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un Gryffondor.

- Mon frère fait également partie du tournoi, lui rappela Harry.

- Oui je sais, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il y ait deux participants pour une seule école ?

- C'est parce que nous sommes des jumeaux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, des jumeaux comptent pour une seule personne lors d'un tel tournoi, c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé.

- Donc vous allez devoir participer à deux, ou vous opposer ?

- Non je crois qu'on va devoir participer à deux, s'entraider afin de faire gagner Poudlard.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on dit les professeurs ? Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que vous ne participiez pas ? Puisque clairement vous ne respectez pas la limite d'âge...

- Non, en soumettant nos noms à la coupe, un contrat magique a été signé, et si jamais un de nous deux veut se défiler, nous seront tout les deux dépossédés de nos pouvoirs. Apparemment il faut prendre les contrats magiques très au sérieux sinon les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques.

- C'est vraiment la poisse. Et comment est-ce que ça va se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a trois épreuves et que la première a lieu dans un mois et demi. Nous ne sommes pas censés en connaître la nature avant le jour même, mais le professeur Rogue a promit de m'aider et de m'en dire plus sur l'épreuve dés que lui-même en apprenait plus.

- Tant mieux. D'après ce que j'ai compris tricher est un peu un rituel du tournoi, et je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre si tu peux bénéficier de cette tradition. Après tout c'est ta vie qui est en danger ici.

Tout en parlant Elisabeth et Harry avaient continué à marcher en direction des cachots. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, Harry put entendre du bruit provenant de sa salle commune. Clairement ses condisciples avaient commencé à fêter sa participation au tournoi.

- Tu penses aussi que celui qui a mit mon nom dans la coupe me veut du mal ? A moi ou Ryan ?

- Ce n'est pas un accident Harry, répondit Elisabeth, se stoppant sur ses pas et se retournant vers lui. Après ce qui est arrivé ? Non j'en suis sûre. Seul un sorcier très puissant aurait pu détourner la limite de Dumbledore. Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit un élève, et qui aurait intérêt à ce que vous participiez au tournoi ? Quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal, j'en mettrais ma baguette à brûler Harry.

Voyant qu'il avait de nouveau l'air effrayé, elle le saisit par le bras doucement et plongea ses yeux dans son regard vert émeraude.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On est tous là avec toi, et tu as Remus, et le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall qui vont t'aider j'en suis sûre. Mais tu n'es pas seul, et en plus, tu es capable de t'en sortir, je le sais !

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire. D'accord, répéta-t-il.

- Bien, maintenant allons rejoindre tout le monde.

Et avec une allure assurée Elisabeth prononça le mot de passe qui menait à l'antre des Serpentards.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la plupart de ses condisciples fêtaient avec dignité et fierté le succès de l'un des leurs, même si la plupart ne le connaissaient pas tant que cela, Harry et ses amis s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la salle commune, prés du feu, afin de discuter en toute tranquillité.

- Mais est-ce que celui qui a mit vos noms dans la coupe savait que les deux ressortiraient ? demanda soudainement Lucas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Elisabeth.

- Eh bien je veux dire que peut-être que le coupable n'a mis que le nom d'Harry, ou seulement celui de Ryan, ne sachant pas que parce qu'ils sont jumeaux leurs deux noms ressortiraient de la coupe, expliqua-t-il. Peut-être que cette personne n'est pas contre vous deux, mais seulement contre l'un d'entre vous.

- Ce n'est pas bête comme raisonnement, ajouta Draco. Après tout ce truc de lien des jumeaux, ce n'est pas très connu dans le monde sorcier, même moi je n'en connaissais rien.

- Dans ce cas là, lequel des deux est visé ? demanda Neville, prononçant à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait.

- La logique voudrait que ce soit Ryan, dit alors Lucas. Mais comme il a été relâché cet été, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui maintenant alors qu'ils auraient pu le faire bien plus tôt ?

- Harry, dans ton rêve, tu es sur que c'est Voldemort que tu as vu ? demanda Blaise après une minute de silence songeur. Je veux dire, ces hommes que tu as vus, et il était là ? Et il était heureux ?

- Oui, je suis sûr que c'était lui, avec quelques uns de ses Mangemorts, répondit Harry. Et il était extatique, aucun doute là-dessus, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout cela ? demanda Tracey. Comment ce serait possible, il n'est pas revenu à la vie pourtant ? On le serait si c'était le cas.

- Il n'est peut-être pas revenu, mais Pettigrew est toujours en liberté, et je suis prête à parier qu'il n'est pas le seul ancien Mangemort en action cette année. Regardez ce qui s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Clairement, les choses sont en train de changer en ce moment, dit Elisabeth.

- Harry, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles prévenir oncle Remus, je pense qu'il aimerait être mis au courant le plus vite possible, suggéra Neville.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça le Serpentard, et sur ces mots il partit à son dortoir pour écrire la lettre en question.

Ses amis restèrent à discuter dans la salle commune, au milieu des célébrations. Autour d'eux des bannières à l'effigie d'Harry s'étaient dressées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la maison faisait front derrière son champion involontaire. Les biéraubeurres coulaient à flot et les rires et discussions animées régnaient dans la pièce. Et plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, des élèves vinrent voir le petit groupe afin de tenter de savoir comment donc Harry Potter avait réussi à berner la coupe et s'imposer comme champion de l'école. Et ils avaient beau dire qu'Harry n'avait pas mis son nom, personne ne semblait les croire.

- C'est dingue, on dirait que tout le monde ici oublie au passage que Ryan fait également partie du tournoi, fit remarquer Neville, après qu'un groupe de cinquièmes années soit venu les harceler sur le sujet.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je parie que dés demain matin les esprits s'échaufferont et les Serpentards et Gryffondors se souviendront qu'il y a deux champions issus de deux maisons ennemis, et la guerre reprendra, répliqua Daphné. Et je suis persuadée qu'en ce moment même il se passe exactement la même chose dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry revint plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, une lettre toute prête à l'attention de sa seule famille. En compagnie d'Elisabeth il partit à la volière pour l'envoyer tout de suite.

- J'espère que Remus me croira, dit Harry alors qu'ils grimpaient l'escalier qui menait à la volière.

- Bien sûr que oui, il n'est pas James ou Lily, et il a confiance en toi, il sait très bien que, de un tu ne lui mentirais jamais, et que de deux tu ne serais pas assez inconscient pour faire une telle chose.

- Oui tu as raison. En parlant de James et Lily, comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ? Et tes parents ?

La réponse à cette interrogation, Harry l'eut quelques jours plus tard, lors du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, juste avant le premier cours de Potions de la journée.

Daphné avait eu raison en prédisant une guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard plus acharnée que jamais. Une fois passée les premières célébrations pour leurs héros respectifs, les différents membres des deux maisons ennemies s'étaient soudain rappelé que l'autre jumeau allait également participer, et cela n'était pas pour leur plaire. Chacune blâmait l'autre pour cet état de fait, et devant les protestations énergiques de Ryan comme quoi il n'était pas responsable de cela, tous les Gryffondors ou presque crièrent haut et fort que c'était Harry, leur bête noire personnelle, celui qui avait une si mauvaise réputation, qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Devant ces accusations, les serpents ne purent faire autrement que de renchérir : bien sûr que non, Harry était innocent, et c'était Ryan, le chouchou, le Survivant à deux noises qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'occasion de profiter d'un peu plus de célébrité.

Dés lors, dés le lendemain du banquet qui avaient proclamé les champions, les deux maisons entamèrent une bataille passant par des joutes verbales dans les couloirs, des farces bien souvent de mauvais goût, mais le plus souvent c'était des confrontations physiques résultant en des passages à l'infirmerie de plus en plus fréquent.

Alors que chaque maison campait sur ses positions et défendait valeureusement son champion, Harry et ses amis eurent la surprise de voir apparaître dans l'école des badges aux couleurs des maisons Gryffondors et Serpentards les supportant lui et Ryan et traitant l'autre jumeau d'épithètes charmantes et imagées.

Quand aux deux autres maisons qu'on oubliait bien trop souvent, la plupart prenait position pour Ryan, excepté quelques Serdaigles qui s'étaient toujours rangés du côté des Serpentards ou quelques Poufsouffles qui préféraient rester neutres.

Mais tout cela n'avait guère d'importance pour Harry qui comme toujours restait cloîtré parmi ses amis et ne sortait pas de son cocon protecteur. Il faisait fi des Gryffondors qui venaient l'accuser et tentaient en vain de l'irriter suffisamment pour déclencher une joute physique qui pensaient-ils avec orgueil résulteraient en leur victoire.

Et comme l'avait prédit Elisabeth, Remus n'avait en aucun cas blâmé Harry pour ce qui se passait. Bien au contraire, il s'était montré inquiet et paternel dans la réponse qu'Harry reçut moins d'une journée après avoir envoyé la missive explicative à son oncle, et lui avait par ailleurs donné rendez-vous lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard dans la cabane hurlante deux semaines plus tard, ce qui réconforta grandement le jeune champion. Il le cachait plutôt bien, mais toute cette histoire le rendait très nerveux, et à dire vrai, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Lui et Ryan ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole depuis que leurs deux noms étaient sortis de la coupe. Quand, à de rares occasions ils s'étaient croisés dans des couloirs ou des salles de cours, Ryan se contentait de lui jeter un regard glacial avant détourner les yeux. Visiblement, lui aussi croyait que son frère était responsable de cette débâcle. Et il n'était pas le seul Potter à penser de la sorte.

Alors qu'Harry étaient en train de déjeuner en compagnie de Jenny et Tracey, il eut la surprise de voir l'hibou familial, Zonko, l'hibou que James Potter possédait depuis qu'il avait treize ans, se poser devant lui, ses yeux couleur ambre grand ouvert et qui semblaient étrangement fâché, tenir dans son bec une enveloppe rouge fumante. Sans demander son reste, Zonko fit tomber la Beuglante dans l'assiette remplie de bacon et de toasts de l'aîné des enfants Potter et s'envola vers la fenêtre la plus proche, sans même quémander quelque chose à manger.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER FAIRE CA A TON FRERE ! AS-TU SEULEMENT LA MOINDRE IDEE DU DANGER QUE REPRESENTE CE TOURNOI POUR LUI, APRES CE QUI EST ARRIVE CET ETE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI EN COLERE, AUSSI FURIEUSE ET FOLLE DE RAGE CONTRE TOI, TU NOUS FAIS HONTE A MOI ET TON PERE. TE SERVIR DE TON FRERE DE LA SORTE, TOUT CA POUR UN STUPIDE TOURNOI ! PEUT-ETRE ESPERES-TU QU'IL LUI ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE, COMME CA TU POURRAS RECOLTER TOUTE LA GLOIRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN INGRAT, UN FILS INDIGNE, ET TON PERE ET MOI SOMMES HEUREUX DE SAVOIR QUE NOUS N'AURONS PLUS A NOUS OCCUPER DE TOI MAINTENANT QUE TU HABITES AVEC REMUS ! MAIS SI JAMAIS TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE RYAN, CROIS-MOI TU LE REGRETTERAS AMEREMENT !_

Et sur ces derniers mots chaleureux et aimants la beuglante de James et Lily Potter se dissipa en un petit nuage de cendres grises. Dans la Grande Salle à ce moment précis on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La plupart des élèves n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Harry Potter, le frère du Survivant, le si tristement célèbre Serpentard ne vivait plus avec ses parents ? Et qui était ce Remus ? Une fois que le choc se fut dissipé, les conversations prirent un ton enflammé. La plupart des élèves à la table des Serpentards avait l'air furieux, ou pour certains attristés. Quelques Gryffondors avaient le bon goût de paraître enchantés de cette missive, à l'instar des benjamins Weasley pour ne pas les citer.

A la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir le professeur McGonagall avoir les lèvres si pincées qu'il était à craindre qu'elle n'explose de furie à tout moment. Son homologue Serpentardesque avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles, et les non-Serpentards qui allaient le croiser dans la journée allaient sans nul doute devoir craindre ses foudres acerbes. Le professeur Maugrey avait lui l'air à la fois surpris et outré. Nul doute que la missive des Potter allait avoir pour effet non désiré de le pousser encore un peu plus sur la voie des pro-Harry. Et il n'était pas le seul par ailleurs.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda timidement Jenny à la table des Serpentards. Une ou deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la douce voix de Lily Potter avait fini de hurler telle une furie, et nul n'avait osé dire le moindre mot, trop secoués pour réagir immédiatement. Bien sûr, tous étaient au courant des relations tendues entre les Potter et Harry, Jenny et Lucas plus que les autres étant donné qu'ils avaient passé prés d'un mois à square Grimmauld, mais un tel rappel était toujours désagréablement surprenant.

- Et bien ça pourrait aller mieux, mais à ce stade là plus rien ne peut me surprendre, répondit l'intéressé avec un calme déconcertant. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si leur opinion pouvait avoir la moindre valeur pour moi. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'ils s'exposent et me renient de la sorte en public. Et qu'ils prennent la peine de faire comme s'ils me connaissaient. C'est étonnant, mais bon. Enfin, est-ce que l'un(e)? d'entre vous a lu cet article dans la Gazette ? Comme quoi Doriana Gray, la poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies avait été attrapée en train de se droguer avec de la poudre de merlinpinpin ? Résultat elle va être virée de l'équipe, c'est dommage, c'était une très bonne joueuse !

Ses amis comprirent aussitôt le message et embrayèrent sur ce sujet de conversation sans formuler aucune autre remarque, ce pourquoi Harry leur en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Il le pensait quand il disait que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre de leur part, car jamais il ne se serait attendu à une réaction aussi violente. Quand il avait quitté la demeure ancestrale des Black à la fin de l'été, tous ceux qui étaient présents savaient implicitement que c'était la dernière fois qu'Harry avait le moindre contact volontaire avec James et Lily Potter. Alors oui cette beuglante avait de quoi le surprendre, mais bizarrement, cela ne le touchait plus vraiment, pas comme ça aurait été le cas quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait vraiment tourné la page.

Et il ne se sentait pas honteux ou embarrassé. Ses amis savaient déjà de quoi il en retournait, et quand au reste de l'école, il ne s'en souciait guère. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, sa réputation était déjà bien assez sombre

Mais en ce moment, alors qu'il repoussait son assiette et vérifiait qu'il avait toutes ses affaires pour aller à son premier cours, il était content qu'Elisabeth n'ait pas été dans la Grande Salle quand il avait reçu la lettre, car nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé tomber cette affaire aussi facilement.

Il se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à se rendre en cours de Potions quand trois Gryffondors non hostiles vinrent le voir.

- Hermione, Fred, George, qu'est ce que vous faites aussi prés d'une table ennemie ? Plaisanta-t-il à moitié en les voyant arriver vers lui, plus sérieux que jamais, ce qui, pour Hermione était normal, mais pour les jumeaux les plus farceurs que Poudlard ait jamais connu en ces lieux était une nouveauté digne d'être noté.

- Eh bien en fait on voulait juste…commença Hermione avec nervosité tout en se tordant les mains.

- Tes parents, ils n'ont pas l'air très sympas, la coupa Fred, ou George.

- C'est vrai que tu ne vis plus avec eux ? demanda l'autre Weasley.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête.

- C'est terrible, commenta Hermione, l'air sincèrement désolée. Alors tu vis avec ton oncle Remus maintenant, c'est ça ? Celui dont Neville m'a déjà parlé ?

Harry opina de nouveau du chef. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Fred, George ou Hermione, mais il n'était pas vraiment ami avec eux, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à leur raconter sa vie et ses déboires familiaux. Ce n'était pas son genre.

- On voulait te poser une question... continua un des deux rouquins. Et on veut juste que tu nous répondes sincèrement, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui avait néanmoins une petite idée de ce qu'allait être la question.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il honnêtement. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, quoi qu'en dise toute l'école. Et croyez-moi, je préférerais largement ne pas faire partie de ce tournoi dangereux.

Fred et George Weasley se regardèrent avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de retourner leurs attentions sur le Serpentard.

- Très bien, on te croit, dirent-ils toujours en chœur. On voulait juste avoir confirmation. Alors bonne chance mon vieux. Officiellement on est pour Gryffondor, mais officieusement, on espère que tu t'en tireras bien !

Et avec un grand sourire les deux farceurs les plus célèbres de Poudlard laissèrent un Harry surpris et s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

- Tu voulais également me demander cela ? demanda-t-il à Hermione qui était restée plantée là.

- Oui, enfin Neville m'avait déjà assuré que tu n'avais rien à voir, et j'ai bien vu ta tête quand Dumbledore a prononcé ton nom, alors je m'en doutais déjà plus ou moins, mais les jumeaux voulaient te le demander, je les ai donc accompagné. Et puis cette beuglante…

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Mes rapports avec mes parents ne sont pas au beau fixe, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il avec un geste nonchalant de la main, comme pour balayer ses craintes.

- Oui, mais enfin, ce n'est pas normal, qu'ils te traitent de la sorte, protesta-t-elle. Qu'ils t'accusent, comme ça, et pas Ryan…

- Ils n'accuseront jamais Ryan, la coupa Harry. C'est leur chouchou, leur trésor, leur fils prodige qui ne fait jamais rien de mal.

- Permets-moi de ne pas penser de la sorte. Etant une de ses condisciples, et habitant la même maison, je peux te dire que ton frère est loin d'être un saint. Il regarde ceux qui ne sont pas ses amis de haut, il aime être admiré et flatté et ne vit que pour ça, il est rempli de préjugés et il est arrogant et je pourrais continuer cette liste longtemps. Quelque fois je me dis que vous n'avez absolument rien en commun, dit Hermione d'un ton passionné.

- Et là je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas toi qui as mis ton nom dans la coupe, est-ce que c'est Ryan ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Ryan, en tout cas il clame son innocence et je le crois. Mais personne ne sait qui a pu faire ça. Même Dumbledore n'a aucune idée apparemment.

- C'est inquiétant, car cela veut dire que celui qui a fait ça a réussi à tromper Dumbledore, je doute que ce soit un élève, réfléchit Hermione alors qu'elle et Harry se dirigeaient vers les donjons du professeur Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas prêt à lui faire part des craintes du professeur Maugrey que lui et ses amis partageaient. Et puis, Hermione Granger était assez intelligente pour découvrir la vérité par elle-même.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi Harry, clama Blaise d'une voix enjoué.

L'intéressé se trouvait dans sa salle commune. Il avait en effet une pause entre son cours de Potions et son cours d'étude de moldus. Alors qu'il était en train de relire son livre de cours, il leva les yeux vers son ami qui tenait dans la main une lettre et ce qui semblait être un livre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents. Tu sais, je leur ai écrit quand on a appris que tu étais le champion pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, enfin j'ai caché la partie 'il est probable que quelqu'un veut te tuer toi et ton idiot de frangin'. Enfin bref, je viens de recevoir leur réponse.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Eh bien mes parents me disent dans cette lettre qu'ils te croient et t'assurent de tout leur soutien et leur sympathie. Ma mère en particulier te conjure de faire très attention à toi et d'être très prudent. Et en prime, elle t'offre ce livre qui je cite 'devrait tout particulièrement t'intéresser'. Tiens, regarde, dit Blaise en lui tendant un épais livre à la reliure rouge et noire et en s'affalant dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

Harry prit le livre en question et vit sur la couverture qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur le tournoi des trois sorciers, de sa création jusqu'à son arrêt brutal. Le livre avait l'air ancien, et surtout, constata Harry en le feuilletant rapidement, très intéressant. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Andréa Zabini possède un tel exemplaire en sa possession.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de la part de tes parents, répondit un Harry clairement touché par ce geste. Il était vrai que depuis son séjour chez les Zabini à Noël dernier, il entretenait des relations cordiales avec ces derniers. Il les appréciait énormément, et espérait avoir l'occasion de les revoir bientôt comme il avait été prévu.

- Comme tu vois, tout le monde ne pense pas que tu sois un sale gamin avide de célébrité et prêt pour cela à mettre la vie de son si précieux frère en danger, le taquina gentiment Blaise.

- Oui, tes parents sont juste un peu plus tolérant et ouvert d'esprit que les miens, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. En parlant de parents, est-ce que Draco a reçu une réponse de son père ?

Blaise hocha négativement la tête. Depuis la rentrée, et fidèle aux ordres de son père, Draco avait pris soin de lui relater tout ce qui se produisait d'inhabituel à Poudlard concernant Harry Potter, sans oublier auparavant de rédiger la lettre en compagnie de ses amis. Mais Lucius Malfoy répondait rarement à son fils, et la bande n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que trafiquait l'ancien Mangemort.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il puisse être mêlé à ça ? demanda Blaise. Après tout, c'était un des plus proches de Voldemort, et il vous déteste toi et ta famille, c'est bien connu.

- Je ne sais pas. Remus pense que c'est possible, et d'après ce que nous a dit Draco, son père était souvent absent cet été. Mais je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu s'introduire à Poudlard et mettre mon nom dans la coupe.

- Peut-être que c'est Pettigrew, sous sa forme de rat, suggéra Blaise. Après tout, il a bien réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard l'année dernière, il aurait très bien pu recommencer cette année.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il est capable de manipuler la coupe de feu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était un bon sorcier, mais pas excellent. Et seul un sorcier de très haut niveau aurait pu déjouer les enchantements de Dumbledore.

- Alors je ne sais pas, soupira le Serpentard. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet, j'ai croisé Eli tout à l'heure dans les couloirs quand elle se rendait à son cours de Métamorphose je crois, enfin bref, elle a entendu parler de la beuglante de tes parents, et elle est loin d'être ravie. Alors je pense qu'une engueulade attend tes parents, et aussi les siens d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui, Eli a un sacré tempérament, sourit Harry. Si tu la voyais s'énerver contre quelqu'un, le spectacle en vaut la peine je t'assure.

- Oh oui je me doute. Je me souviens encore de la première année, quand elle a reçu la beuglante de ses parents, et qu'elle s'est invitée à notre table, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? Bon dieu c'était trop fort ce moment.

- Oui je me souviens. Si tu avais vu la lettre qu'elle a écrite par la suite à son père !

- Sacré Elisabeth. En tout cas, elle a bien changé cet été ? Commenta Blaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Et bien, je veux dire qu'elle a grandi, elle s'est…enfin elle a grandi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…répondit Blaise, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Enfin, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué parce que tu as passé tout l'été avec elle, mais je m'en suis bien rendu compte quand je l'ai revu au bout de deux mois, et il n'y a pas que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu des garçons parler d'elle, dans les toilettes il y a quelques semaines, des Poufsouffles, Smith je crois et un autre que je ne connais pas du tout.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient ? dit Harry, sentant une émotion désagréable qu'il n'arrivait guère à identifier monter en lui et menacer de lui faire perdre son calme.

- Ben tu sais, des trucs de mecs, et je cite en termes plus appropriés, qu'elle était vraiment jolie et qu'ils ne diraient pas non pour passer du temps avec elle, répondit Blaise, clairement embarrassé à présent par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

- Et tu es d'accord avec eux ?

- Eh bien pas exactement. Je reconnais qu'Elisabeth est très jolie, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui puisse être attirante chez elle. Ces mecs parlaient d'elle sans même la connaître, ce qui m'a énervé à vrai dire. Elle est aussi très intelligente, et gentille et généreuse avec ses amis. Elle a un caractère très fort, très déterminé, et c'est quelque chose que j'adore chez elle, débita Blaise avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry le dévisagea pendant un petit moment, confus. On aurait dit, soudain, que Blaise aimait bien Elisabeth, plus que bien, plus qu'un ami. Le petit sourire enchanté sur ses lèvres, l'étincelle dans ses yeux noirs, la manière dont il l'avait décrite. Non pas qu'il ait tort, mais…enfin, ce n'était pas…normal.

Harry cligna des yeux et décida de changer de sujet avant de s'énerver contre Blaise, ce qui aurait été déplacé et curieux. Pourquoi il ressentait ce tourbillon d'émotions en lui concernant sa meilleure amie, il tenterait d'y réfléchir plus tard, une fois qu'il serait seul, et plus calme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et ce n'était certainement pas bon.

Mais une chose était sûre, après cette petite conversation avec son condisciple, plus jamais il ne la regarderait de la même façon.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Après ces divers incidents et réactions variées, les choses se tassèrent un peu pour Harry.

A Poudlard, la guéguerre Gryffondor versus Serpentard continuait et battait son plein, mais Harry et ses amis en restaient à l'écart, se contentant de regarder de loin ce qui se passait, avec détachement et une pointe de mépris. De telles querelles intestines étaient indignes d'intérêt et vraiment stupides, mais ce n'était pas eux qui allaient réformer les us et traditions en vigueur.

Harry continuait à n'avoir aucun contact avec son frère jumeau. Pour l'instant, il attendait de savoir quelle allait être la première tâche avant d'aller le voir. L'idée de travailler avec lui, en équipe, le répugnait profondément, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais même s'il ne connaissait pas la nature de la première tâche, cela n'empêchait guère Harry de s'entraîner plus durement que jamais. Désormais, il passait toutes ses soirées dans la salle sur demande à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et pour une fois il était reconnaissant du fait que la coupe de Quidditch ait été annulée. Mais ne pas savoir ce qu'on allait requérir de lui lors de cette première tâche, l'incertitude, l'angoisse, tout cela n'arrangeait pas son état d'esprit, même s'il essayait de le dissimuler.

Sa maison était fière de lui et s'attendait à ce qu'il se comporte tel LE champion de Poudlard. Pour eux, c'était l'occasion unique de redorer leur blason teinté par les préjugés et l'ombre de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mais le passé était le passé, et il était temps pour la maison de Salazar d'écrire une nouvelle page plus glorieuse de son histoire.

Et dans une moindre mesure, Harry était conscient du fait que ses amis étaient également fiers qu'il participe à ce tournoi. Même s'ils connaissaient les dangers, cela n'empêchait pas ces adolescents de ressentir toute l'excitation inhérente à ce genre d'événements.

Ses entraînements d'occlumentie désormais n'avaient plus lieu que le dimanche après-midi, en compagnie de Jenny, et ceci était une idée de Severus Rogue qui avait jugé que cela leur serait plus profitable à tous les deux. Et il fallait dire que maintenant qu'Harry avait compris les bases et les techniques, il faisait de plus en plus de progrès.

Ses entraînements pour devenir Animagus progressaient également, lentement mais surement. Tout comme l'occlumentie il ne pratiquait plus qu'une seule fois par semaine, mais avec une intensité presque féroce, car ces séances hebdomadaires lui permettaient au moins pendant quelques heures d'oublier le tournoi et ce qu'il allait bientôt affronter, cela le détendait et le poussait à se surpasser, à donner le meilleur de lui-même, toutes choses qu'il savait apprécier. Et puis c'était un moment toujours privilégié qu'il pouvait passer avec Elisabeth…et Neville.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Harry se surprenait à repenser à la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Blaise. Et ce dernier avait raison, remarqua-t-il avec stupeur.

Elisabeth n'était plus la petite fille qui était entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres durant ces deux dernières années, son visage perdait de leurs traits enfantins, ses mouvements se faisaient plus gracieux, et certains attributs typiquement féminins se développaient petit à petit.

Elle grandissait, comme Daphné, Tracey, Jenny ou Luna, mais c'était elle qu'Harry remarquait le plus, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne supportait pas quand un garçon la regardait d'un peu trop prés. Ou quand il voyait Blaise qui discrètement lui lançait un regard admiratif.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ou à qui. Il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule, ou qu'Elisabeth apprenne ce qui lui passait par la tête, car indubitablement elle le prendrait pour un idiot, et peut-être qu'elle s'éloignerait de lui.

Non, il allait attendre que ça passe, car sûrement, ce n'était qu'une émotion passagère qui disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit.

Bien sur que non.

Pendant qu'Harry ruminait ses tourments, la personne qui occupait tant son esprit avait une petite entrevue avec son frère Emmett.

Cela se passait en fin d'après-midi, juste après les cours. Elisabeth était partie à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un ouvrage pour un devoir. Et il se trouvait justement que son cadet s'y trouvait également en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, pour qui la Serdaigle, de manière étrange, n'éprouvait absolument aucune sympathie.

Les deux enfants Black avaient de bonnes relations, encore plus depuis cet été où Emmett s'était montré ouvert d'esprit et gentil envers Harry, ce qu'Elisabeth avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Mais il était vrai que quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions de se voir, étant tout les deux dans des maisons différentes, et surtout, se trouvant dans des cercles ennemis. Ils ne se voyaient donc que rarement, se saluant rapidement dans la Grande Salle lors des repas, et se parlant quand ils se croisaient dans des couloirs et qu'ils n'étaient guère pressés.

Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux et entraperçut son aînée trainant dans les méandres de l'antre de Mme Pince, il se leva et alla à son encontre.

- Comment est-ce que va mon frère préféré ? L'accueillit Elisabeth, un petit sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle fouillait parmi les rayons.

- Ca va, j'étais en train d'attendre Ryan, il est en Divination. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherche des livres pour un devoir d'étude des moldus. On doit rendre une analyse sur un des plus grands écrivains moldus. J'ai choisi Jane Austen. Et toi alors, comment se passe les cours ?

- Ca va bien. J'ai eu un A à mon dernier devoir de Potions, ce qui est excellent quand on considère qu'il s'agit de Rogue, qui déteste les Gryffondors et me déteste encore plus à cause de notre père. Je suis très fier.

- Et tes nouveaux cours ?

- Eh bien soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid comme prof, c'est assez marrant même si on n'est pas à l'abri de quelques accidents, et je suis content d'avoir suivi ton conseil et d'avoir choisi étude des moldus, c'est vraiment fascinant comme matière ! Ils sont très doués pour se débrouiller sans magie.

- Oui je savais que ça te plairait, dit Elisabeth avec un petit sourire connaisseur. C'est facile, mais en même temps tellement instructif !

Emmett acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, puis jeta un regard mal à l'aise en direction de sa condisciple Gryffondorienne, qui n'avait pas l'air enchantée de le voir traîner avec l'ennemi comme elle l'appelait. Mais il avait quelque chose à demander à sa sœur.

- Est-ce que tout va bien petit frère ? demanda Elisabeth soudainement, sentant son trouble.

- En fait, j'aurais bien voulu te parler de quelque chose, répondit-il, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est à propos du tournoi, et de Ryan et Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Tu vois, Ryan n'arrête pas de dire que c'est Harry qui a mis leurs noms dans la coupe parce qu'il est jaloux, et, enfin tu connais sa position, dit-il avec hâte en voyant la mine sombre qu'arborait maintenant sa sœur. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si c'était vrai que c'était Harry qui avait mis son nom.

- Bien sur que non Emmett, siffla Elisabeth, tirant son frère vers le rayon d'à côté qui se trouvait être désert. Tu crois vraiment que je ne serais pas en colère contre lui si tel était le cas ? Souviens-toi je t'en avais un peu parlé avant la rentrée, et je t'avais dit que j'étais soulagée qu'Harry ne puisse pas participer à cause de la limite d'âge, car ce tournoi est trop dangereux. Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et ton petit copain est un abruti complet pour aller répandre de telles rumeurs dans l'école.

- Ce n'est pas un abruti Eli, tenta de le défendre Emmett. Simplement, tout le monde pense que c'est Harry, même oncle James et tante Lily, et Dumbledore aussi pense que c'est Harry. Mais tu me jures que ce n'est pas Harry ? Il t'a peut-être menti tu sais.

- Non Emmett, je connais Harry mieux que quiconque au monde, et crois-moi quand je te dis que jamais il ne pourrait me mentir, je le saurais si c'était le cas.

- Mais alors qui c'est ?

- On l'ignore. C'est peut-être un professeur, quelqu'un de Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, ou alors quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans l'école, peut-être Pettigrew. Mais crois-moi Emmett quand je te dis que les jumeaux vont devoir faire très attention lors de ce tournoi.

- Tu sais, papa et oncle James entraînent Ryan plusieurs fois par semaines. Dumbledore leur a prêté une salle dans ses appartements, et il leur a donné la permission de lui apprendre toutes sortes de sortilèges, parce qu'il est normalement trop jeune pour ce tournoi il a fait une exception. J'ai demandé pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas en profiter aussi, mais Ryan m'a dit qu'oncle James ne voulait pas s'approcher d'Harry, et puis que le professeur Rogue s'occupait de lui. C'est vrai ?

- Plus ou moins oui, acquiesça Elisabeth, furieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, même si cela ne l'étonnait plus. Bon écoute, je crois que la belette est partie à ta recherche, mais sache qu'Harry est innocent de ce dont on l'accuse. Il est tout autant en danger que son strangulot de frère, et si tu pouvais convaincre ce dernier, ce serait très sympa de ta part.

- Tu sais moi je n'ai rien contre Harry, et Ryan le sait, mais je ne sais pas dés que je lui parle d'Harry, Ryan s'énerve. C'est comme s'ils étaient de vrais étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'essaierai, je te promets.

- Merci.

- Bon j'y vais, Ginny m'attend. On se voit plus tard.

Elisabeth regarda son frère partir avec un léger sentiment de mélancolie. C'était en de telles occasions qu'elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas plus proches, qu'ils ne passent pas plus de temps ensemble. C'était déjà bien assez dur de ne presque plus parler avec ses parents.

HPEBHPEBHPEBHPEBHPEB

Le traître sifflota. Il était heureux, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes, le plan marchait, et son Maître était enchanté.

Le vrai Survivant était tombé dans le piège tendu, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, lui et tous ses amis, si loyaux et si stupides. Et Rogue, cet ancien Mangemort qui s'était apparemment pris d'affection pour un Potter, qui lui donnait des cours particuliers, et qui lui avait promis de l'aider à sortir vivant des trois tâches. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver, et quand il serait temps il paierait. Très cher.

Mais le plus jouissif dans tout cela était d'agir au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, ce vieux fou qui avait fait la pire des erreurs treize ans auparavant. Lui aussi allait le payer très cher, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait à la vie à la fin du tournoi et que le Survivant sera sacrifié.

L'attente avait été longue, mais cela en valait la peine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait revenir, plus puissant que jamais, et bientôt, il régnerait sur le monde sorcier.


	37. we're all in this together

**Chapitre 36 : we're all in this together.**

Deux semaines avant le début de la première tâche, Harry apprit enfin en quoi elle consisterait, d'une source plus que surprenante.

Plus les semaines avaient passé, à une vitesse plus qu'effarante - c'était comme si quelqu'un là-haut le détestait et faisait tout pour le rapprocher de son supplice - et plus il était devenu nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Et cette nervosité était accentuée par le fait que ni Rogue ni McGonagall n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Ce n'était pas faute de chercher, mais seuls les juges connaissaient la nature de la première épreuve, et Dumbledore semblait jalousement garder le secret, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires du jeune champion.

Mais tout changea un samedi matin alors qu'Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il était en train de discuter avec Draco lorsqu'une voix maussade se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Harry, je peux te parler un instant, demanda Ryan Potter, l'air clairement renfrogné. Peut-être craignait-il d'attraper des germes Serpentardesques en se trouvant aussi près de leur table.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, le moins doué des Potter ? Attaqua Draco avec un petit sourire narquois dont il avait le secret.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle, le futur Mangemort, répliqua furieusement le Gryffondor. Depuis quand mon frère a-t-il besoin de gardes du corps ?

- C'est bon tous les deux, arrêtez, intervint le principal intéressé. Ryan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- En privé, cracha Ryan, après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Draco.

Harry poussa un petit soupir las, repoussa son assiette et se leva.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, indiqua-t-il à son ami.

Il suivit Ryan hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Là il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que son frère lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je sais quelle sera la première épreuve, commença Ryan d'un ton toujours aussi maussade. Devant l'air interdit de son jumeau il continua. Notre première tâche consiste à passer devant un dragon afin de récupérer un œuf en or.

- Tu es sérieux ?! Mais comment est-ce que tu sais cela ?

- Dumbledore l'a dit à papa qui me l'a dit. Et maintenant on doit trouver comment faire à deux, apparemment.

Harry réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela, comment allaient-ils faire ? A priori il ne connaissait aucun sort qui puisse lui permettre de s'en sortir. Encore heureux qu'il ait été mis au courant et qu'il avait encore deux semaines afin de trouver une solution.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment on va faire ? Tenta-t-il.

- Non, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, répondit Ryan. On doit trouver la solution ensemble, donc on pourrait peut-être aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

- Très bien, quand veux-tu commencer ?

- Ce soir, après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On se retrouve après le repas à la bibliothèque.

- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Personnellement, il aurait volontiers renoncé à cette sortie s'il n'était pas censé y retrouver son oncle Remus. Et puis il doutait que Ryan renonce à Pré-au-lard, surtout qu'ils en avaient été privés l'année dernière.

Il sortit de la salle de classe et partit retrouver ses amis afin de se rendre dans la seule ville de Grande-Bretagne entièrement peuplée de sorciers et sorcières. Quelque part, Ryan avait bien choisi son moment : peut-être que Remus aurait une idée sur comment sortir vivant d'un affrontement avec un dragon.

- Je crois qu'il existe un sort qui pourrait les attaquer aux yeux, suggéra le lycanthrope quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous étaient réunis dans la Cabane Hurlante, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Bien évidemment, Harry avait tout raconté à ses amis dés qu'il était sorti de la salle de classe. Et il n'était pas déçu par leurs réactions, qui avaient été dans l'ensemble horrifiées : un dragon, rien que ça !

- Mais tu devrais aller vérifier à la bibliothèque Harry, continua Remus Lupin. Il doit exister des sortilèges qui permettent de maîtriser un dragon.

- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas utiliser ta cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ainsi le dragon ne te voie pas, soupira Tracey.

- Ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon, le dragon sentirait quand même son odeur et sa présence, répliqua Elisabeth qui, depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, se remuait les méninges afin de trouver une idée brillante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on va trouver quelque chose, tous ensemble, dit Neville d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. On a encore deux semaines, et on dispose de dix cerveaux extrêmement brillants, plus Ryan, et je pense que tu devrais aller demander au professeur Rogue s'il n'aurait pas des idées sur le sujet.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça l'ancien Maraudeur. Et pendant ce temps je vais faire des recherches sur le sujet, et on se tient au courant. Sinon, quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ?

Harry lui répondit par la négative. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, et encore plus depuis l'annonce des champions, Remus avait adopté un comportement de papa poule qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu l'ennuyer, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être reconnaissant d'avoir quand même un parent sur qui compter après que les Potter l'aient plus ou moins reniés.

Alors que Jenny et Lucas revenaient avec des Biéraubeurres et diverses friandises à grignoter, les élèves et Remus passèrent un agréable moment à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant l'épineux sujet du tournoi et de ce qui attendait leur ami. Au lieu de ça, chacun s'évertua à trouver des sujets de conversation légers et joyeux, pour simplement passer un bon moment avant la tempête qui s'annonçait.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, finit par dire Neville avec regret. Il va être l'heure de rentrer au château, et je ne tiens pas à avoir une retenue avec McGonagall, même si elle m'adore.

Avec regrets, Harry et ses amis dirent au revoir à Remus et rentrèrent au château. Même s'ils avaient hâte de se mettre au boulot et de trouver comment affronter le dragon, la perspective de travailler avec Ryan n'était pas pour les enchanter. Et nul doute que lui non plus n'allait pas apprécier de les voir débarquer tous ensemble à la bibliothèque. Mais comme avait affirmé avec force Elisabeth, il était hors de question qu'ils ne participent pas.

Mais Harry ignorait à ce moment là qu'il allait pouvoir bénéficier d'une aide supplémentaire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, en train de savourer son repas, lorsqu'une Gryffondor bien intentionnée vint lui rendre une petite visite.

- Hey Harry, comment vas-tu? demanda gentiment Hermione. Tu t'es bien amusé à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?

- Oui c'était sympa, et toi ?

- Oh oui, enfin, je commence à avoir l'habitude du village, et on finit par se lasser de Zonko.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour manger ? lui proposa soudainement le Serpentard.

Hermione le regarda avec hésitation.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si je serais vraiment bien accueillie à ta table, tu sais, je suis Gryffondor, et une née-de-moldus, dit-elle en jetant un regard du côté de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode qui la regardaient en effet avec une animosité non dissimulée.

- N'y prête pas attention, elles ressemblent à des caniches mal dressés, mais elles ne mordent pas, répliqua Harry. Tu es la bienvenue si tu le désires, nous ne sommes pas des monstres.

- Oh, très bien, se décida la jeune Gryffondor en prenant un siège à côté de son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs Harry, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Emmett Black m'a expliqué que pour le tournoi, toi et ton frère vous deviez travailler ensemble, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le franc amour entre vous deux. Et comme je sais ce que va être la première…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant ? La coupa Draco qui se trouvait en face d'eux et qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

- Neville me l'a dit, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Mais ce n'est pas là le problème. Ce que je voulais te proposer, Harry, c'est d'agir comme une médiatrice entre toi et ton frère si tu veux. Je m'entends bien avec toi, et ton frère m'apprécie dés lors qu'il a besoin d'un service, et je sais qu'aucun de tes amis ne s'entend bien avec Ryan, alors je pourrais peut-être servir d'intermédiaire, éviter que vous ne vous battiez et assurer que vous parveniez à travailler en équipe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et cette proposition n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu meurs d'envie de faire des recherches sur la première tâche ? La taquina Neville.

- Peut-être un peu, avoua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais je tiens aussi à apporter mon aide à Harry. Il n'a pas demandé à être dans ce tournoi, et lui et son frère sont en danger, alors si je peux aider, je le ferai. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas besoin de toutes les têtes disponibles. Et en plus, j'en ai déjà parlé à Ryan et il est enchanté par cette idée.

- Bien sûr qu'il est enchanté, intervint Draco. Il espère qu'on fera tout le travail à sa place pendant que lui se tournera les pouces.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? dit Hermione, ignorant royalement la remarque du Serpentard et se tournant vers le champion. Intéressé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Si ça ne te dérange pas. On devait justement commencer ce soir après le repas, à la bibliothèque.

- Parfait, dit Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant.

Hermione était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle désirait aider le jeune Serpentard. Depuis qu'elle avait entendue l'horrible beuglante que ses parents lui avaient envoyée quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait une perspective différente sur cet élève qui n'était pas vraiment son ami.

Ils étaient partis sur un mauvais pied en première année, mais ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Tout simplement, ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes cercles.

Mais au fils des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés, doucement mais sûrement. Ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et Hermione savait qu'Harry Potter avait une meilleure opinion d'elle depuis qu'en deuxième année elle avait été lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était coupable des attaques, et quand en troisième année elle avait été le féliciter pour la coupe de Quidditch qu'il avait mérité.

De par Neville, elle avait cru comprendre que les parents Potter n'étaient pas en bons termes avec Harry, étant donné que ce dernier était à Serpentard, mais elle avait bien entendu supposé qu'il ne s'agissait que de petites querelles familiales sans grande importance. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé que la situation s'était envenimée à ce point. Elle qui était très proche de ses parents, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela devait être.

Et ces derniers temps, elle avait ressassé tout ce que Neville avait bien pu lui dire sur son meilleur ami, elle l'avait observé avec attention à diverses reprises. Et une des premières choses qu'elle avait constatée était à quel point il était proche de ses amis. Ils formaient tous une petite bande vraiment très soudée, presque comme une famille, et Hermione avait été surprise de voir qu'elle avait alors ressenti une pointe de jalousie devant ce spectacle pourtant quotidien.

Quand elle était enfant, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre ami. Ses cheveux, son appareil dentaire, ses notes toujours excellentes, le fait qu'elle s'entende bien avec les professeurs, qu'elle posait toujours plein de questions en classe, et surtout qu'elle aimait si visiblement travailler, tout cela avait naturellement fait d'elle une outsider, une paria parmi les pairs de son âge.

Quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait espéré avec force que tout cela changerait. Et ses prières avaient été exaucées. Pas forcément parmi les membres de sa propre maison, hormis Neville, mais à Serdaigle, là où le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer, et à Poufsouffle. Ainsi, elle était très amie avec Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones. Toutes les quatre passaient énormément de temps ensemble, elles se voyaient également pendant les vacances, mais elles n'avaient pas le degré d'intimité que semblaient partager Harry et ses amis.

Et Hermione, qui n'avait jamais eu de meilleure amie, se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé faire partie de leur bande, ressentir ce lien d'appartenance…

Mais peut-être que maintenant qu'elle avait proposé son aide à Harry, qu'elle lui avait montré qu'elle le croyait, alors peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir se rapprocher de ce cercle si fermé.

Comme prévu ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la bibliothèque après le repas afin de trouver le moyen de sortir vivant d'un entretien avec un dragon. Parce qu'on était un samedi soir, la bibliothèque était quasiment vide, hormis quelques étudiants de septième année ou des élèves qui n'avaient aucune vie en dehors des cours.

Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers une table tout au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards scrutateurs de Mme Pince. Ils s'assirent, et tout en attendant que Ryan ne daigne les honorer de leur présence, Elisabeth, Hermione et Neville partirent à la recherche d'ouvrages qui pourraient les aider.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ton frère ?! Il a déjà vingt minutes de retard !! Se plaignit Tracey tout en feuilletant la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est trop difficile pour lui de lire une montre ou quoi ?

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, le Gryffondor en question fit son apparition, et se renfrognât en voyant que les amis de son frère étaient tous présents au poste.

- Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux, se plaignit-il en s'asseyant en face de son frère. Il jeta des regards mauvais tout autour de lui, qui tous sans exception lui furent rendus.

- Et moi je pense qu'on ira bien plus vite si on bénéficie d'aide supplémentaire, répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai envie qu'on soit tranquilles le plus vite possible.

- Dans ce cas là j'aurais pu également demander à mes amis de venir chercher avec nous, répliqua sombrement Ryan.

- Pourquoi faire ? Ils sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, intervint Elisabeth qui revenait de sa chasse aux livres, les bras chargées de vieux livres poussiéreux. Nous, on a tous une cervelle qui marche très bien, alors Potter tu cesses de gémir comme un bébé et tu te mets au boulot qu'on puisse être débarrassé de ta présence le plus vite possible.

Ryan lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas et Hermione distribua à tout le monde des manuels, afin que les recherches commencent. Très vite, tous eurent le nez plongé dans leurs recherches.

_Il est difficile de déterminer l'origine géographique ou historique des dragons. Intimement lié à la terre, leur apparition semble dater des premières civilisations_, lut Hermione dans un ouvrage fort intéressant, mais qui sur le coup n'était guère pertinent. L'auteur expliquait sur des pages entières l'origine des dragons, leur évolution et la manière dont ils étaient perçus chez les moldus pour qui le dragon n'était qu'une créature imaginaire, tout comme le monstre du Loch Ness. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva les yeux et constata, à en juger par les mines sombres que le reste du groupe ne semblait pas avoir plus de succès avec ses lectures. Poussant un petit soupir, elle prit un autre livre et continua à chercher.

Deux heures plus tard, personne n'avait toujours rien trouvé et Hermione put constater qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Bien sûr, il lui restait toujours du temps avant le tournoi, mais si à eux tous ils ne trouvaient rien ? Eux qui figuraient parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école ou presque ?

- J'en ai marre, s'exclama soudain Jenny, fermant brusquement un livre qu'elle avait feuilleté pendant plus d'une heure. Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant là-dedans, mis à part les moyens et techniques pour s'occuper des dragons et les rendre plus fort, et ça, ça n'intéresse que les gens comme Hagrid qui ont une passion suspecte pour ce genre d'animaux. Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que ça ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête, sauf Elisabeth qui continuait avec acharnement à parcourir un livre qui devait peser plus que son propre poids et également être plus vieux qu'eux tous réunis.

- On va trouver, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Il y a forcément un moyen, les juges n'ont pas choisi cette épreuve au hasard.

- J'ai une idée, le coupa Jenny avec un petit sourire Serpentardesque. Et si Harry prenait son balai, et jetait son frère au dragon pour faire diversion. Le dragon bouffe Ryan, et pendant ce temps là Harry s'empare de l'œuf ? Ça pourrait marcher non ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire en entendant cela, sauf Ryan naturellement, et Hermione et Harry qui tentèrent de se contenir par égard pour le Gryffondor qui jetait un regard assassin à Jenny.

- Mais bien sûr c'est ça, s'écria Lucas en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie. Tu es un génie tu sais ? Harry et Ryan n'ont qu'à voler sur leurs balais !

- Je sais très bien que je suis un génie, répondit modestement Jenny. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harry est le meilleur sur un balai de toute l'école, et Ryan se débrouille pas mal, expliqua Lucas. Et s'ils utilisaient leurs balais pour voler autour du dragon, et ensuite s'emparer de l'œuf ?

- Mais on n'a droit à aucun artefact magique hormis notre baguette, répondit Ryan qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de s'entendre dire 'qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal sur un balai'.

- Sortilège d'attraction, espèce de bachibouzouk, soupira Elisabeth tout en refermant son livre. Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ?

- Ce serait un peu comme une partie de Quidditch, s'enthousiasma Blaise. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une équipe de sept joueurs, Harry devra affronter un dragon pas très beau et un peu brutal, mais il en est parfaitement capable, n'est ce pas mon vieux ?

- Oui je pense que c'est possible, répondit celui-ci, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Mais on n'a pas encore appris le sortilège d'attraction, protesta le Survivant.

- Harry sait le faire depuis sa première année, répondit brutalement Draco. T'as qu'à l'apprendre Potter, et sinon tant pis pour toi. Nous, de notre côté, on est tranquille.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer et Harry sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules déjà bien chargées. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen. Bien sûr il n'en avait jamais douté, mais c'était quand même rassurant.

Elisabeth sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Tu penses que ça va aller, le jour de la première tâche ? Murmura-t-elle alors que tous les autres rangeaient les livres et leurs affaires.

- J'espère, répondit-il. Ça me rend nerveux, mais je pense que je peux le faire.

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Tu es le meilleur Harry, et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais fais attention d'accord ?

- Je te le promets, dit-il avec un sourire complice. Regardant derrière lui, il vit que son frère était toujours assis à la table, l'air perdu. Apparemment, lui ne se sentait pas mieux que quelques heures auparavant.

Harry ne fut pas le seul à constater que Ryan ne partageait pas le soulagement ambiant. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui proposa doucement.

- Ryan, si tu as besoin d'aide pour apprendre ce sortilège, je peux t'aider tu sais.

Ryan la regarda avec une hostilité non dissimulée.

- J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger, cracha-t-il. Brusquement il se leva et bouscula sa chaise.

- Ryan attend, cria Harry.

Son frère se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Demande à James et Sirius, ils vont t'apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin, dit doucement Harry. Et tout ira bien.

Ryan ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher maussadement la tête et de quitter la bibliothèque à toute hâte. Harry poussa un petit soupir de lassitude devant ce départ.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dit Elisabeth avec force. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il n'est plus de ta famille, et il se débrouillera très bien tout seul.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, ses amis se rapprochèrent, et Tracey déclara.

- On va dans la Salle sur Demande passer le reste de la soirée, vous venez ? Neville et Luna vont aller chercher de quoi manger dans les cuisines.

Les deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Ils avaient bien besoin de se détendre.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione esquissa un petit sourire triste en les entendant tous parler et se réjouir. Elle avait apprécié ce trop court moment passé avec la plus célèbre bande de Poudlard et aurait voulu que ça dure encore un peu, qu'elle puisse leur faire découvrir un autre aspect de sa personnalité qui ne se résumait pas à être seulement la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Rassemblant ses affaires, elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa salle commune, quand Blaise l'interpella.

- Ben alors Hermione, tu nous suis ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelques jours avant que le tournoi ne commence, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu survint.

Il se trouvait en cours de potions lorsqu'un élève qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais qui était à Gryffondor, ce qui était une raison suffisante pour causer l'ire du directeur des Serpentards, déboula en plein cours, et déclara d'une voix tremblante (c'était un premier année), que Ryan et Harry Potter étaient requis illico presto pour cause de séance photo des champions par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sous les sifflements ambiants, Harry sentit ses joues lui brûler soudainement. Bien sûr, il savait que le tournoi des trois sorciers ressuscité était devenu un sujet de brûlante actualité pour tout journaliste qui se respectait (ou pas). Et l'insertion dans ce tournoi qui prenait place dans un climat agité des non moins célèbres jumeaux Potter rendait les lecteurs encore plus avides de nouvelles, de photos, d'anecdotes croustillantes. Mais à l'abri dans le château, Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui se disait, car il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas forcément positif pour lui. Et à en croire les grimaces et les regards furieux qu'Elisabeth arborait à chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle recevait chaque matin, il avait raison d'adopter cet état d'esprit.

Il suivit son frère hors de la classe, et dans un silence presque religieux ils se rendirent là où on les attendait. A en juger par le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Ryan, celui-ci avait l'air ravi de participer à cette séance photo. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi les trois épreuves du tournoi, il préférait rester dans l'anonymat. Et qui savait ce que cette séance allait lui réserver ?

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle où se déroulaient les photos, Harry constata que les deux autres championnes s'y trouvaient déjà, en compagnie de leurs directrices. Katarina Van Krause, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les jumeaux, les dévisagea avec une mine mystérieuse, Victoria adressa un petit sourire à Harry et les résidentes de Beauxbâtons les ignorèrent royalement.

Et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et à l'allure assez grotesque songea Harry : de longs ongles rouges, des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses qu'il supposa être fausses, et beaucoup trop de maquillage sur son visage. Tout cela lui donnait un aspect assez vulgaire, qui était quelque peu renforcé par son sourire qui sonnait faux. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme tenant un appareil photo et avec qui elle discutait, mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux Potter entrer dans la pièce.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse tout en s'avançant vers eux. Si ce ne sont pas les célèbres jumeaux Potter. Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter. Savez-vous jeune homme, dit-elle en s'adressant à Ryan, que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de contacter vos parents afin d'obtenir une interview ? Hélas, toujours en vain.

- Vraiment ? Je n'en savais rien, répondit poliment le Survivant. Mais l'information n'étonna guère Harry, qui avait plusieurs fois entendu ses parents se plaindre de l'attention de la presse à l'égard de Ryan. Combien de fois quand ils étaient enfants et étaient sortis sur le chemin de Traverse, ils avaient dû rentrer en vitesse chez eux à cause des journalistes qui les harcelaient presque. Partout sur son passage, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom attirait les regards et attentions.

- Et voilà votre frère, ajouta-t-elle, posant sur le Serpentard un regard calculateur. Moins connu, controversé, celui qui ne reçoit pas beaucoup d'attention…

Harry haussa les épaules d'un geste insouciant, mais il avait bien du mal à cacher son trouble. Qu'est-ce que cette femme lui voulait ? Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle les regardait.

- Est-ce que vous me permettez de vous poser quelques questions avant que les photos ne commencent ? demanda-t-elle mielleusement, tout en sortant de son sac une plume à papote, et les suspicions d'Harry ne firent que grandir. Mais apparemment pas celles de Ryan.

- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Parfait ! Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus discret, gloussa-t-elle, et d'un geste ferme, elle saisit Harry par le bras, voyant que ce dernier allait émettre une protestation vigoureuse. Allez jeune homme, ne soyez pas timide, vous avez enfin une occasion de goûter à la célébrité !

Rita poussa une porte en bois qui se situait tout au fond de la salle et qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Juste derrière se trouvait ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de large placard, une légère odeur de moisi y transpirait ainsi que des toiles d'araignées. Mais ce décor miteux ne sembla pas rebuter la journaliste.

- Très bien les garçons, commençons par toi Ryan. Comment te sens-tu à l'idée de participer à ce tournoi ? Nerveux ? Excité ? Impatient ?

- Eh bien, un peu nerveux je suppose, et aussi…

- Et que disent vos parents du fait que vous ayez transgressé les règles et que vous participiez à un tournoi dangereux, mortel même ? Sont-ils fiers, furieux, enchantés ?

- Non, nous n'avons pas mis nos noms, protestèrent les deux garçons en chœur, mais la plume à papote de Rita continuait quand même de scribouiller.

- Oh, voyons les garçons, ne faites pas les innocents, minauda-t-elle. Nos lecteurs adorent les rebelles, les mauvais garçons, surtout nos lectrices je dois dire ! Et puis, tout le monde s'attend à ce que le Survivant brille dans ce tournoi, qu'il ramène la victoire pour Poudlard. Et cela nous donne l'occasion de mieux connaître son frère…ajouta-t-elle, faisant fi du regard maintenant furieux d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix glaciale.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de vos condisciples, dit Rita d'un ton faussement contrit. Et de vos professeurs. Et de vos parents à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Est-il vrai que vous avez reçu une beuglante particulièrement cinglante de leur part ? Et est-il également vrai que vous ne viviez plus sous leur toit mais avec Remus Lupin, le parrain de votre frère ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet, répondit-il catégoriquement. Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censés nous poser des questions sur le tournoi ?

- Mais cela à tout à voir ! Nos lecteurs veulent savoir qui sont les champions de Poudlard ! D'autant plus quand il s'agit du Survivant et de son frère ! Tu sais Harry, dit-elle en passant brusquement à un tutoiement désagréable, tu peux tout me dire. Quel est ton état d'esprit en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu es en colère, triste, désireux de sortir de l'ombre de ton frère ?

- Je ne suis rien de tout cela. J'ai juste hâte que ce tournoi se termine.

- Et de gagner le trophée bien sûr. Et comment est-ce que tu t'entends avec ton frère ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Ryan décida soudainement que contempler le bout de ses chaussures était une activité plus que fascinante.

- Oh allons, un petit hibou m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs amis du monde ! Cela doit être dur, de vivre toujours dans son ombre, Harry ! Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as été réparti à Serpentard ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, fut la réponse laconique d'Harry. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce simulacre d'interview.

- Mais tu dois bien être furieux de la manière dont te traitent tes parents ? Insista Skeeter, et Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Que savait-elle de la manière dont ses 'parents' le traitaient ?

Rita gloussa en voyant la mine du jeune Serpentard.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet mon jeune Harry, et la rumeur veut que tu vives désormais avec ton oncle, Remus Lupin, qui travaille au Ministère. Allons je sais tout Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

- Pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis mon nom dans la coupe, cria Harry, à bout de nerfs. Et les Potter n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, et si je vis avec mon oncle parce que mes parents me détestent ce ne sont pas vos affaires…il se tut brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que Rita esquissa un sourire triomphant.

- Voyez-vous ça, dit-elle alors que sa plume à Papote scribouillait plus furieusement que jamais le bout de parchemin. Mais c'est très intéressant tout cela.

- Non attendez, ça n'a rien à voir avec le tournoi, bredouilla Harry. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, c'est juste que…

- Non, non, tout va bien Harry, dit fielleusement la journaliste. Je vois très bien de quoi il retourne, ne te fais pas de souci.

Harry allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce où se trouvaient Rita et les jumeaux.

- Professeur Dumbledore, s'exclama Ryan, clairement soulagé à la vue de cet éminent personnage qui pour lui faisait presque figure de grand-père bienveillant.

- Mlle Skeeter, je pense qu'il est temps que vous libériez ces deux jeunes garçons, dit alors Dumbledore en direction de la journaliste. Son sourire était grand, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus était glacial, nota Harry, qui se demanda si le directeur était parvenu à entendre des bribes de la conversation.

Et il sut que la réponse à cette interrogation muette était oui lorsque les yeux bleus du plus grand sorcier du XXe siècle se posèrent sur lui et ne reflétèrent aucune chaleur, aucune gentillesse.

- J'en avais terminé de toute manière, répondit mielleusement Rita, et Harry se demanda lequel des deux l'énervait le plus : cette parodie de journaliste ou ce directeur qui le détestait sans raison valable.

_Il y a fort à parier que cela va me retomber sur les épaules. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Skeeter ne va pas écrire un article là-dessus, je n'ai guère besoin d'encore plus de publicité négative._

Dumbledore leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce et en silence les jumeaux le suivirent, tandis que Rita essayait d'engager la conversation avec Dumbledore, étrangement sans succès. En entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les autres champions et les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le jeune Serpentard constata qu'un autre personnage avait fait son apparition.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Harry, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première et dernière fois où il avait rencontré Ollivander, le si célèbre fabriquant de baguettes.

_Flash-back :_

_Plus de trois auparavant, sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Aujourd'hui était une journée que le jeune Harry avait attendue pendant des années. Depuis qu'en cachette il se rendait dans la grande bibliothèque familiale et dévorait des livres sur la magie, que son esprit curieux retenait les sorts qu'il lisait mais qu'il ne pouvait mettre en pratique. Aujourd'hui enfin, lui et toute sa famille étaient partis à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de chercher les fournitures scolaires d'Harry, Ryan, Neville et Elisabeth. Livres, chaudrons, uniformes, animaux, ingrédients pour les potions...mais surtout, une baguette magique. L'attribut indispensable à tout sorcier, l'élément qui allait devenir son bien le plus précieux, qui allait devenir indissociable de son identité magique._

_Tous se trouvaient donc chez Ollivander, tous étaient excités et impatients. Bien sûr, Ryan passa le premier, et au bout de trois essais, trouva sa baguette. 25 centimètres, bois de saule, contenant un crin de licorne. Sous les regards fiers et aimants de ses parents et oncles/tantes, le précieux Survivant fit surgir des étincelles rouge et or de sa nouvelle baguette et tous purent s'exclamer que 'c'était sûr, il finirait à Gryffondor !'._

_Puis ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth et de Neville qui trouvèrent assez rapidement leurs baguettes. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour notre futur Serpentard préféré._

_Prés de quarante minutes après s'être avancé vers le fabriquant de baguettes, et après plusieurs plaintes très matures de Ryan, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé, et l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Et s'il n'existait pas de baguette pour lui ? Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment le potentiel pour être un sorcier ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, tout sorcier finit par trouver la baguette qui lui correspond, le rassura Ollivander, sentant vraisemblablement la nervosité qui envahissait son jeune client. Certains mettent des heures pour trouver leurs baguettes vous savez._

_- Pas des heures, maman, papa ! se lamenta Ryan. Je veux sortir d'ici, je m'ennuie moi !_

_Les adultes échangèrent un regard concerné. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de courses à faire, et ils devaient notamment se rendre chez Madame Guipure pour acheter les uniformes des enfants._

_- Vous n'avez qu'à tous allez chercher les uniformes, proposa Evana. Moi je vais rester ici avec Harry le temps qu'il trouve sa baguette, et on se rejoint plus tard._

_- Je veux rester avec Harry, protesta Elisabeth, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue renfrognée sur le visage._

_- Pas de ça jeune fille, s'avança son père, le ton ferme. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous, et Harry nous rejoindra quand il aura fini. Allez, tu nous suis maintenant._

_Harry les regarda partir et sourit quand il entendit Elisabeth faire la remarque qu'ils n'auraient pas été aussi pressés si sieur Ryan n'avait pas passé plus d'une heure à s'empiffrer de glaces chez Florent Fortarôme. Mais ce fut avec un sourire nerveux qu'il se retourna et fit face à Ollivander et Evana._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Ollivander ici présent n'a jamais laissé un client repartir les mains vides, lui dit gentiment la mère d'Elisabeth. Tout va bien se passer._

_Harry aurait voulu la croire. Il aimait bien Evana, elle était assez gentille avec lui, mais il aurait préféré que son oncle Remus soit là. Lui aurait su le rassurer._

_Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes à essayer de nouvelles baguettes, encore et encore, mais en vain. Mais alors qu'il était passé en mode désespoir absolu, Ollivander eut une réaction curieuse._

_- Mais bien sûr, marmonna-t-il soudainement, se tapant le front. Attendez-moi je reviens tout de suite._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint de l'arrière de sa boutique, portant dans sa main une boite marron et poussiéreuse. D'un geste presque révérencieux, il en sortit une baguette, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine._

_Ollivander lui tendit la baguette, et une fois que ses doigts se furent posés sur l'élégant morceau de bois, Harry sut que c'était ELLE, qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. D'un geste majestueux, il remua le bras et des étincelles rouges et vertes sortirent de sa baguette. A côté de lui, Evana laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement._

_- Très bien Harry, s'exclama-t-elle._

_Harry esquissa un sourire joyeux, ses craintes se dissipant aussitôt. Tournant le visage vers le fabriquant de baguettes, il constata que celui-ci ne partageait pas cet état d'humeur ambiant, mais paraissait plutôt soucieux._

_- Harry, restes ici je vais aller chercher tout le monde et leur dire que c'est terminé et je repasse te prendre ici, lui ordonna Evana, et Harry hocha la tête de manière absente. Le regard d'Ollivander le mettait mal à l'aise. _

_- Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda-t-il avec nervosité._

_- Bien sûr mon petit. Tu dois être soulagé d'avoir trouvé ta baguette. C'est une très bonne baguette tu sais. 27, 5 centimètres, bois de houx, et elle contient une unique plume de phénix. Très bonne baguette, vraiment très bonne, marmonna le vieux sorcier dans sa barbe, en continuant de dévisager le jeune Harry avec insistance. Tu vas faire de grandes choses avec, de très grandes choses. Surtout quand on considère son histoire._

_- Quelle histoire ?_

_- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, jeune Harry. Chacune d'entre elles, insista Ollivander en se rapprochant du jeune sorcier. La baguette que tu viens d'avoir contient la plume d'un phénix, et il se trouve que ce phénix, qui n'est autre que celui de Dumbledore, a fourni une plume pour une autre baguette. Une seule autre plume. Et cette baguette appartenait à celui qui a fait cette cicatrice que tu as là sur ton front, murmura-t-il en montrant du doigt l'éclair qui ornait le visage de l'aîné des Potter._

_Celui-ci recula presque en entendant cela._

_- Voldemort ? Murmura-t-il effrayé._

_Ollivander acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

_- Effectivement. Mais malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises, il ne faut pas oublier que Tu-Sais-Qui a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, mais quand même ! Il avait un immense potentiel, et de grands pouvoirs, et toi aussi mon garçon tu effectueras de grandes choses, tu verras ! Après tout, on ne peut s'attendre qu'à ça de la part du Survivant_

C'était à ce moment là qu'Elisabeth et Neville avaient fait irruption dans la boutique, à la recherche de leur meilleur ami. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de détromper le fabriquant qu'Evana avait payé la baguette et tous étaient sortis du magasin. Harry avait jeté un dernier regard plein de questions à l'antique boutique avant de décider en son fort intérieur qu'Ollivander, vieux comme il était, avait forcément dû le confondre avec Ryan.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié le fait que sa baguette avait un lien avec celle de Voldemort. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Ni Remus, ni Eli, ni Nev. Personne ne devait savoir

Mais alors que son regard croisait celui d'Ollivander, Harry eut soudain l'horrible certitude que le vieux sorcier ne s'était jamais trompé et qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il disait quand il avait appelé Harry 'Survivant'.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain allait avoir lieu la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Déjà le lendemain, et Harry était terrifié. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu être plus prêt qu'il ne l'était. Il maîtrisait ce sortilège depuis sa première année, il savait voler, mais tout cela serait-il suffisant ? Après tout, il allait se retrouver face à face avec un dragon. Rien à voir avec le filet du diable, le jeu d'échecs géant, l'affrontement contre Quirrel, ou la petite escapade dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était un dragon, un animal immense, dangereux, mortel même.

Tous se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, sur la suggestion de Blaise et Elisabeth qui avaient jugé qu'il serait bon que leur champion se détende avant le grand jour.

A vrai dire, Harry se sentait un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant, où il avait pour la première fois de sa vie vécu une crise de panique assez intense, et ce n'était que grâce à Jenny qu'il avait réussi à se calmer.

_Flash-back :_

_Tout avait commencé en cours de potions. Comme à son habitude, Harry était avec Neville et Hermione, et juste devant eux se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, deux Serpentardes avec qui Harry n'avait guère de contact. A son humble avis, ces deux filles représentaient ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire dans sa maison, aussi les interactions étaient plus que limitées._

_Alors qu'il remuait sa potion qui étincelait d'une belle couleur dorée, tout comme il était indiqué sur la manuel et qui allait à coup sûr leur garantir une bonne note, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des bribes de conversation entre les deux filles._

_- …honte pour Serpentard, après tout ce n'est qu'un quatrième année, et il n'a jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel, murmurait Pansy._

_- Et ce n'est pas avec ses excellentes notes qu'il va pouvoir s'en sortir, renchérit Millicent. Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui se prend trop au sérieux, à pavaner au milieu de toute sa petite cour, mais la vérité c'est que lui et son frère n'ont pas la moindre chance demain. Et Potter va nous ridiculiser._

_- S'il s'en sort vivant, gloussa Pansy. Ou avec tous ses membres. J'ai entendu dire que la première épreuve comportait des créatures magiques dangereuses. Et que c'était Hagrid qui s'en occupait._

_- Ça promet, commenta son amie, tout en remuant le breuvage se trouvant dans le chaudron et qui avait une couleur jaune pâle. Enfin, s'il avait été dans une autre maison, nous aurions pu apprécier le spectacle._

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait à Serpentard. C'est un Potter, et un sang-mêlé ! Et regarde avec qui il traîne, ces sang-de-bourbes, ces Gryffondors. C'est une honte à notre maison. Et continuer à prétendre que ce n'est pas lui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe, quelle impudence ! Il a peut-être de l'ambition, mais il n'a guère les moyens de l'accomplir !_

_- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler de la sorte devant les autres, lui conseilla Millicent. Le pire dans tout cela est que la majorité des Serpentards est derrière lui. Depuis qu'il est ami avec Greengrass, Zabini et Malfoy, c'est comme si plus personne ne se souciait de la pureté de sang. Les Serpentards se mélangent avec des Serdaigles, ou des Poufsouffles, et même avec…_

_A ce moment là, Harry perdit le fil de la conversation quand Hermione lui ordonna presque de cesser de remuer la potion qui était prête. _

_Il n'était pas choqué par ces propos. Il savait très bien que Parkinson et Bulstrode, deux filles provenant de familles de Mangemorts, ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs et souffraient de préjugés très importants concernant le sang. Mais ce qu'elles disaient sur son appartenance à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, leurs certitudes qu'il allait ridiculiser sa maison…_

_Depuis qu'il avait trouvé la solution au mystère 'comment sortir vivant d'un affrontement avec un dragon', Harry avait indubitablement senti un poids être ôté de ses jeunes épaules. Il était toujours nerveux, certes, mais il était plus confiant et détendu maintenant qu'il savait comment cela allait se passer. Et puis tout le monde autour de lui qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils allaient s'en tirer…cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux, tout naturellement._

_Mais en écoutant ce genre de propos, tous ces doutes qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui-même ces dernières semaines, toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé…tout cela remontait à la surface, et il se sentit soudain nauséeux. _

_- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un ton concerné, remarquant que son ami était devenu très pâle et ne lui répondait même plus._

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-il, s'asseyant sur son chaise. Soudainement, c'était comme si son esprit vrillait dans tous les sens, la peur l'assaillait par tous les pores, et il se sentait plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_- Potter, vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit brusquement le professeur de Potions qui s'était rapproché sans que le jeune Serpentard n'y prenne garde. Granger et Longdubat vont s'occuper de la potion à votre place. Sortez, et reposez-vous avant demain, dit-il discrètement, et sans demander son reste, Harry suivit ce conseil, embarqua ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe, sous les regards étonnés de ses condisciples._

_Mais au lieu d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, qui ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, il le savait, il se rendit directement dans la Salle sur Demande, qui était devenue ces derniers temps un havre de paix, un refuge pour eux tous._

_Quelle ne fut sa surprise en constatant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées en tailleur, une de ses meilleures amies était en train de lire un roman._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise._

_- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours ?_

_- Si mais c'est histoire de la magie, et étant donné que la vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps en futilités j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller et de venir lire ici, en toute tranquillité._

_- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?_

_- Orgueil et préjugés, de Jane Austen. C'est un roman du XVIIIème absolument formidable. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et pourquoi on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que tu allais devoir émigrer chez les Gryffondors ? Tu as l'air absolument pétrifié de peur._

_Harry la regarda et toutes ses craintes lui revinrent à l'esprit, plus tenaces et vivaces que jamais. _

_- Je ne peux pas le faire, murmura-t-il, tremblant. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Je n'en suis pas capable ! Je vais me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, et encore, ça c'est si jamais je m'en sors en un seul morceau ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je me sens perdu, et faible, et idiot, et…il se tut. _

_- Calme-toi Harry, dit Jenny d'une voix apaisante, se levant de son fauteuil et prenant dans ses bras son ami qui ne cessait pourtant de trembler et de s'agiter. Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, pourquoi cet accès de panique maintenant ?_

_Et Harry lui expliqua la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, et les doutes qu'il entretenait depuis que son nom était ressorti de la coupe._

_- Et c'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses qui se passent en ce moment, je me sens incapable de toutes les affronter, conclut-il. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé, que les événements se déchaînent autour de moi et que je ne peux rien maîtriser, et il n'y a rien que je ne déteste plus au monde. Quelqu'un me manipule en mettant mon nom dans la coupe, et je dois agir en conséquence, en ne sachant pas si cette personne veut que je meure ou que je vive. Je déteste ça, ne pas avoir le contrôle. Et j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose d'horrible n'arrive. J'ai ce pressentiment, comme si ce tournoi n'allait pas bien se passer. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour chasser ces idées de ma tête._

_Jenny recula de quelques centimètres et planta ses yeux noisette déterminés dans le regard vert émeraude de son ami._

_- C'est normal que tu ressentes ces doutes Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix à la fois forte et apaisante. Mais Harry, tu ne t'en rends probablement pas compte, mais tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu es fort, et brillant, et tu vas très bien t'en sortir demain, bien mieux que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendra. Et même s'il y en a aujourd'hui qui ont des doutes, qui ne pensent pas que tu mérites de participer à ce tournoi, ou simplement d'être dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard, demain est l'occasion ou jamais de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. _

_Tu es déterminé, et courageux, et tu es ingénieux. Quoi qu'il arrive demain, tu sauras y faire face. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ton amie, parce que je suis proche de toi, parce que je désire que ma maison gagne, ou parce que tu m'as sauvé dans la Chambre des Secrets en première année. Je te dis ça simplement parce que je te connais, bien mieux que beaucoup de monde. Tu as des défauts, mais également d'énormes qualités, et tu mérites d'être à Serpentard. Et tu as peut-être peur mais moi je sais que demain tu nous feras honneur et que tu vas en boucher un coin à plus d'un._

_- Tu le crois vraiment ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi persuadée de quelque chose, dit-elle avec une grande sérénité. Et Harry, tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire…on est tous ensemble dans cette galère avec toi, même si on ne participera pas à la tâche demain. On est tous avec toi._

En plus ou moins d'autres termes, ce fut ce que lui répétèrent ses amis durant toute cette soirée où il était censé se détendre.

Harry repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même de la part de Remus et Tonks, aux derniers conseils que lui avait prodigué Severus Rogue quelques heures auparavant, au sourire maladroitement crispé de Minerva McGonagall dans le couloir, reflétant l'inquiétude que la sorcière ressentait.

Il repensa aux encouragements des Zabini et de Morgana Derwent. Il repensa au sourire malicieux des jumeaux Weasley et du 'bonne chance' qu'ils avaient chuchotés en chœur. Il repensa à tous les membres de sa maison qui l'avaient supporté ce dernier mois et qui continuaient à croire en lui, à espérer qu'il s'en sorte avec honneur et brio.

Mais plus que tout il repensa à ses amis et son regard s'arrêta sur chacun d'entre eux. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'entre eux, même Hermione qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux et qui se révélait être une fille super.

Mais c'était une personne bien en particulier qui lui réchauffait le cœur ce soir et qui lui redonnait de l'espoir. Il s'arrêta sur Elisabeth et ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un large sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il ignorait comment ou pourquoi, mais sa simple vue suffisait à le rassurer, à le rendre heureux.

C'était de savoir qu'elle croyait en lui, et que quoi qu'il se passe elle serait derrière lui à ses côtés, qui lui permettait plus que tout d'aller de l'avant et de ne pas céder à la panique.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'était la veille du commencement du tournoi et visiblement ce constat agitait bien des personnes en cette froide soirée d'automne.

Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait été aussi inquiet. Pas depuis des années. Il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait ce sentiment. Se sentir impuissant, se sentir faible et désemparé, lui qui était habitué à tout contrôler.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un réussisse à faire participer le Survivant et son jumeau dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce qui était censé être une démonstration pacifique, sportive et stimulante de coopération entre trois écoles, une expérience enrichissante pour tous ces jeunes esprits, se révélait être un piège aux contours mortels qui n'allait pas bien se terminer.

C'était Voldemort qui était derrière tout cela, bien évidemment. Quand Ryan avait été enlevé, Dumbledore avait cru que Voldemort allait se servir de son sang pour un rituel de magie noire afin de retrouver son corps. Il en avait été persuadé dés le premier jour, mais quand l'attente avait persisté et qu'aucun signe de cette renaissance maudite n'avait été constaté, il s'était posé des questions. Il ne croyait absolument pas que Ryan ait pu survivre, mais alors que se passait-il ? Est-ce que Voldemort voulait prendre son temps avant de se révéler au monde sorcier ? Dans quel but ? Que se passait-il ?

On était au mois de décembre, et le directeur de Poudlard ne savait toujours pas ce que son plus vieil ennemi trafiquait. Bien sûr, les Mangemorts se réveillaient et Voldemort était à l'affût, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était toujours pas de retour officiellement. Cela voulait dire…

Pourquoi forcer les jumeaux à participer au tournoi ? Est-ce que Voldemort et ses mignons étaient au courant du lien entre Harry et Ryan ? Étaient-ils tous les deux visés ? si non lequel ?

Trop de questions auxquelles Dumbledore ne pouvait répondre. Et il devait sans cesse rassurer tout le monde, et leur rappeler qu'il avait la situation en main : les Potter qui étaient mort d'inquiétude pour Ryan, le Ministère qui tenait à avoir des réponses et qui commençait à penser qu'il perdait la main, et le monde sorcier en règle générale qui le voyait toujours comme son sauveur, son guide spirituel.

Mais parmi ces sorciers, il commençait à y avoir de la dissension. Albus était au courant du fait que deux de ses professeurs, qui auparavant comptaient parmi ses plus fidèles alliés, se 'révoltaient' et prenaient le parti d'Harry, tout en cherchant du côté des Horcruxes avec Remus Lupin, un ancien protégé.

Si on lui avait un jour dit que Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue travailleraient de concert, sans que personne n'ait dû les y obliger, il aurait esquissé un petit sourire dubitatif. L'animosité entre ces hommes semblait pourtant inébranlable. Jusqu'à ce que vienne Harry Potter.

Qu'avait donc ce gamin de si spécial ? Il arrivait à rassembler autour de lui des gens si différents : d'abord McGonagall, puis Rogue, puis cette année Maugrey, mais également les Zabini qui selon ce qu'il avait entendu dire se montraient de plus en plus protecteur envers le jeune Serpentard, et également les Tonks et Morgana Derwent anciennement Nott. Et tant d'élèves qui venaient d'horizons différents. Récemment, c'était Hermione Granger, plus Gryffondor et Miss-je-sais-tout tu meurs, qui avait rejoint la bande.

Dernièrement, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à observer Harry. Et il était évident que le jeune champion avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux. Cela ne se voyait pas dans son attitude, mais plus dans des tics qui semblaient s'être développés exponentiellement : des mains qui tremblaient, se passer la main dans les cheveux plus de dix fois par minute, se mordre la lèvre continuellement et ainsi de suite . . . tout cela ne trompait pas : plus la première tâche approchait, et plus le jeune Harry avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Et il n'était pas le seul, Dumbledore était terrifié au fond de lui-même : et si demain le Survivant se faisait tuer ?


	38. dans l'antre du dragon

**Chapitre 37 : dans l'antre du dragon.**

Le matin de la première tâche, Ryan se réveilla bien plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Le soleil était à peine visible dans le ciel gris d'Ecosse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et constata avec dépit qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Mais il n'était plus fatigué et savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt.

La première tâche commençait à 10 heures tapantes.

Ryan ne se sentait pas particulièrement nerveux ou angoissé. Non, le plus étrange en cette matinée était qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre en lui qu'un immense vide. Il allait participer au tournoi, devoir se battre contre un dragon pour s'emparer d'un œuf en or. Et alors ?

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans sa salle commune, déserte à cette heure si matinale. Il aurait voulu qu'un de ses amis l'accompagne mais il n'allait pas les réveiller si tôt.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil rouge et or préféré tout prés de la cheminée où un feu brulait encore. Il sortit sa baguette, et vérifia qu'il pouvait encore lancer le sortilège d'attraction sur des objets qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper dans quelques heures.

Il avait eu énormément de mal à apprendre ce sortilège. Flitwick le leur avait enseigné en début d'année mais Ryan n'y avait guère prêté d'attention et le professeur l'avait excusé à cause de ce qui s'était passé cet été. Et le Survivant en avait allégrement profité.

Alors qu'au mois d'août il était presque en colère de n'avoir aucun souvenir sur son enlèvement, hormis ces vagues brumes où il entendait le nom de son frère répété encore et encore, il s'était vite rendu compte une fois rentré à Poudlard que cela pouvait avoir ces avantages. Excepté Rogue et McGonagall qui se montraient toujours aussi stricts et intransigeants avec lui. Mais tout les autres professeurs étaient aux petits soins, le laissaient rendre des devoirs en retard ou l'excusaient volontiers, et c'était tout simplement génial ! Mais cela ne concernait pas seulement les professeurs : tous les élèves également ou presque étaient gentils avec lui, et tous le supportaient comme champion. Et Ryan profitait de cette idolâtrie tant qu'il le pouvait.

C'était donc James et Sirius qui lui avaient appris ce sortilège. Quelques jours après que le nom des jumeaux soit sorti de la coupe, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait expliqué que, étant donné les circonstances plus qu'exceptionnelles, son père et oncle allaient régulièrement venir l'entrainer pour le préparer au tournoi afin qu'il en ressorte vivant et sain et sauf. Ryan n'avait pas demandé pourquoi son frère n'en bénéficierait pas. Mieux que personne il savait de quoi son frère était capable. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu en action. Et Ryan était secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir à se défendre seul dans ce tournoi. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant était qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas. Ça ferait du mal à son image de Survivant.

C'était également James et Sirius qui avaient révélé à Ryan la nature de la première tâche. Et alors que celui-ci pensait que les adultes l'aideraient à trouver le moyen de passer devant un dragon, Dumbledore surprit tout le monde en leur déclarant que Ryan devait chercher la solution avec Harry, étant donné qu'ils allaient participer ensemble à cette épreuve, et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils collaborent.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé, Ryan demanda de l'aide à sa famille qui se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre. Ils eurent besoin de plus de deux semaines avant que James et Sirius n'estiment Ryan prêt, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de constater que Sirius avait l'air un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas capable de maitriser ce sortilège plus tôt.

_Flash-back :_

_Cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours que le Gryffondor s'entrainait, et il commençait à fatiguer et en avoir ras-le-bol._

_- Papa j'en ai marre, est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter là ? Gémit-il._

_James le regarda avec hésitation._

_- Tu y es presque fiston, pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?_

_Devant la moue boudeuse de son fils, il capitula à moitié._

_- Ecoute, on fait une pause d'une demi-heure, et après on réessaie encore un peu, d'accord ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas aux cuisines te chercher un snack en attendant ? Et ramène-moi un de leurs muffins, d'accord ?_

_Ryan acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la salle d'entrainement que Dumbledore leur avait prêté juste à proximité de son bureau. Il avait à peine franchi la porte qu'il entendit son oncle Sirius faire la remarque suivante._

_- Ryan a vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ce sortilège, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étonnant ? C'est pourtant de son niveau._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Patmol ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, juste que c'est curieux qu'il n'y arrive pas._

_- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé cet été, soupira James. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, et il pense que Ryan pourrait encore être sous le choc, et que cela freine ses capacités magiques. Apparemment il va lui falloir du temps pour se réadapter._

_- Toujours aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer cet été ?_

_- Non. Tu sais comme moi qu'un oubliette ne disparaît que quand celui qui l'a lancé meurt. Un oubliette marche comme une sorte de toile sur les souvenirs dont on ne veut pas que la victime se souvienne. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus la toile est solide et ne pourra être ôtée. Dumbledore a essayé de regarder de plus prés pour essayer d'y trouver une brèche, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Pour te dire vrai, il ne pense pas que ce soit Queudver qui ait lancé ce sort. C'est un bon sorcier, mais il n'est pas bon à ce point là. _

_- Alors qui ?_

_- Albus pense à un ancien Mangemort mais il n'a aucune certitude._

_- C'est peut-être celui qui a jeté un sort à Ryan qui a mis leurs noms dans la coupe ? Suggéra Sirius._

_- Et comment aurait-il pu s'introduire à Poudlard ? Non, Albus est persuadé que c'est Harry. Il devait ignorer que le nom de son frère en ressortirait également, répondit James avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit assez puissant tu sais Cornedrue. D'ailleurs, comment Harry va-t-il apprendre le sortilège d'attraction ?_

_- Selon Ryan Harry connaît ce sort depuis sa première année déjà, du moins c'est ce que lui aurait dit ta fille. Pas de souci sur ce plan là._

_Après cette dernière phrase Ryan était parti en direction des cuisines. A vrai dire, il était un peu énervé du fait que Sirius s'étonne qu'il ne sache pas encore jeter ce sort. C'était donc à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait redoublé d'efforts. _

Et maintenant il se sentait prêt. Mais aussi détaché, comme si tous ces événements arrivaient à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter alors qu'il savait pertinemment que tout son entourage l'était. Emmett notamment, qui hier soir encore avait vérifié qu'il savait lancer le sortilège d'attraction au moins une dizaine de fois. Ses parents aussi se faisaient du souci, et d'ailleurs, ils seraient là aujourd'hui dans les gradins, faveur spéciale de la part de Dumbledore.

Mais ils ne seraient pas là pour voir Harry, et cette pensée le réconforta. Il savait que c'était horrible de penser de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le fait que son jumeau soit parti vivre chez oncle Remus, qui soit dit en passant avait toujours été l'oncle que Ryan préférait le moins. Mais Ryan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur famille de toute façon. Il était trop différent, trop Serpentard.

En pensant à Harry, Ryan se demanda ce qu'était devenu l'article de Rita Skeeter. Il avait beau lire la Gazette tout les jours pour voir si on parlait de lui ou du tournoi, aucun article n'était paru, et il avait été un peu déçu. Mais peut-être qu'elle attendait que la première tâche soit passée ?

Et quelques heures avant que la première tâche ne commence, Ryan Sirius Potter n'avait pas vraiment peur. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'Harry ne lui vole pas trop la vedette, et qu'accessoirement tous les deux s'en sortent vivants.

Son jumeau lui n'était pas exactement dans la même configuration d'esprit.

Il s'était levé plus tôt que prévu lui aussi, trop énervé, trop impatient. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : être à la fin de la journée.

Il sortit de son dortoir, mit sa cape d'invisibilité, et partit faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de se détendre un petit peu.

Il était moins terrifié et plus confiant que 24 heures auparavant, mais il sentait néanmoins une boule d'appréhension énorme monter en lui. Pour se calmer il se répéta les discours d'encouragements divers et variés qu'il avait pu entendre depuis quelques jours. Mais il n'était pas seulement anxieux pour lui, mais aussi pour son jumeau. Il avait été le voir la veille pour s'assurer qu'il savait comment lancer le sortilège d'attraction, mais Ryan s'était montré assez cassant (quelle surprise) et lui avait assuré que c'était le cas et que tout se passerait bien, alors qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Et, meringue sur le gâteau au citron, Harry avait appris que les Potter assisteraient à la première tâche, et cela ne l'avait pas aidé à diminuer son stress. Bien sur, Remus et Tonks seraient également là, il avait reçu une lettre de son oncle la veille le lui annonçant, mais cela n'empêchait guère qu'il ne se sentait guère le courage d'affronter et le dragon et ses géniteurs.

Harry apprenait un peu trop vite que c'était ça que de grandir : on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut, mais quand on essaie quelque fois, on découvre qu'on peut obtenir ce dont on a besoin (1).

Quelques heures plus tard le tournoi des trois sorciers commença enfin.

Dans les gradins Remus et Tonks allèrent s'asseoir en compagnie des amis d'Harry, tous portant des écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentards et des badges que Luna et Tracey avaient crées et qui affichaient clairement leur support envers Harry.

- Calme-toi Remus, tout va bien se passer, finit par presque crier Tonks, voyant son petit ami s'agiter violemment sur son siège.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose va mal se passer, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis anxieux, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas alarmer les adolescents se trouvant à côté de lui et qui eux géraient leur stress de manière plus gaie. Tous sauf une qui traversait les mêmes tourments que son oncle.

- Regarde-toi, tu as l'air aussi effrayé qu'Eli, plaisanta Tonks. Relax, Harry est très bon pour son âge, et si jamais quelque chose arrive, je suis sûre que les juges interviendront avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave. Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-elle.

- Que Merlin t'entende, soupira la voix d'une vieille sorcière qui arrivait dans leur direction. Bonjour Nymphadora, Remus, comment allez-vous ?

Alors que Tonks prenait mal le fait que son ancien professeur ne l'appelle par son prénom, Remus répondit.

- Disons juste que ça ira mieux quand ce tournoi de malheur sera terminé. Vous n'allez pas vous installer avec les autres professeurs ?

- Non, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aurais voulu me joindre à vous, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et Severus doit me rejoindre dans quelques instants. Il voudrait que l'on se retrouve plus tard pour parler de tu sais quoi, il a peut-être une piste apparemment, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix très basse.

- Parfait.

Et quelques secondes à peine après que Severus Rogue ne les ait rejoints, le tournoi débuta.

- Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue au tournoi des trois sorciers, clama Stephen Cullen d'une voix amplifiée par la magie. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent et s'agitèrent sur leurs sièges, et pendant quelques instants, Remus Lupin sentit l'excitation monter en lui à l'idée d'assister à un tel spectacle. Mais la vue subite de ces deux anciens amis de l'autre côté des gradins le refroidit aussitôt.

James et Lily Potter se trouvaient tout prés des tribunes où se trouvaient les juges, en compagnie des amis de Ryan. Remus détourna tout de suite le regard. Le loup en lui ne supportait ne serait-ce que la vue de ces parents plus qu'indignes.

Et la première participante est Fleur Delacour de l'académie de Beauxbâtons qui affrontera un dragon, et plus précisément, après tirage au sort, un vert gallois commun. Sous les réactions étonnées de la foule qui ignorait jusqu'à présent (enfin la plupart d'entre eux) la nature de la première tâche, le juge expliqua que chaque champion allait devoir récupérer un œuf en or gardé par un dragon le plus rapidement possible, avec pour seul artefact leurs baguettes magiques. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini ses explications, la championne française fit son apparition. Et le jury se prépara à l'affrontement.

Aux yeux de Remus, la jeune fille, qui était d'une remarquable beauté et qu'il suspecta d'être au moins en partie Velane, ne semblait pas vraiment nerveuse. La tête dressée, le menton haut et fier, elle se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce et confiance en celle, et il fallait espérer qu'elle serait capable de s'en sortir avec honneur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes la jeune championne sembla observer la situation et le dragon devant elle qui s'était redressé instinctivement. Le dragon en question était d'une belle couleur verte qui rappelait un peu la couleur des yeux d'Harry. Voyant une humaine s'approcher d'elle, le dragon se rapprocha de ses œufs qu'il se mit à couvrir férocement, ouvrant la gueule pour découvrir des crocs menaçants et dégoulinants de bave. Puis, Fleur se rapprocha d'elle et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa directement sur elle.

- _Endormitia profundus_, cria-t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée.

Cela eut de l'effet sur le dragon qui sembla tomber dans une sorte de transe. Le dragon vacilla d'avant en arrière avant de tomber lourdement juste à côté de ses œufs. La foule clama sa joie devant ce spectacle, et plus particulièrement les gradins où se trouvaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons, et Remus dut reconnaître que cette solution était ingénieuse.

Fleur Delacour se rapprocha ensuite des œufs, marchant délicatement, probablement pour ne pas réveiller le dragon. Avec grâce et discrétion elle s'empara de l'œuf d'or qui se trouvait au milieu de plusieurs autres œufs bruns parsemés de tâches vertes. Une fois que l'œuf fut dans ses mains, la foule applaudit à tout rompre…et cela eut pour effet de réveiller le dragon.

Fleur recula précipitamment, manquant de trébucher sur les branches du nid, alors que le dragon grognait et que ses yeux se rouvraient. Serrant l'œuf très fort contre elle, elle assista au réveil du dragon, les yeux écarquillés, tendue par la concentration.

Retenant son souffle, Remus vit le dragon se lever et grogner, faisant trembler le sol de ses pattes. Soudain, des flammes surgirent du dragon en deux jets minces qui atterrirent directement sur la robe de la jeune fille, l'embrasant. Mais alors que les spectateurs s'agitaient, la jeune fille prouva qu'elle n'était pas seulement qu'une jolie blonde et qu'elle avait aussi d'excellents réflexes en se jetant aussitôt un sort d'eau sur son uniforme à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis, elle courut jusqu'aux tribunes où se trouvaient les juges et la foule l'acclama avec vigueur. Elle ne s'en était pas si mal sortie que ça.

- Ce n'était pas mal du tout, commenta McGonagall avec un petit sourire appréciateur. Ce n'est pas un sort facile à jeter, elle s'est bien débrouillée.

Et apparemment les juges étaient d'accord avec la directrice des Gryffondor. Mme Maxime mit 9 à sa protégée, Dumbledore et Katarina Van Krause lui attribuèrent un 7, Phillip Asriel fut un peu plus sévère et lança un 6 dans les airs. Et enfin Stephen Cullen, qui avait chaleureusement accueilli le retour de la championne lui donna un 8.

- Et maintenant c'est au tour de Victoria Hurst, championne de l'institut de Durmstrang de venir et d'affronter le boutefeu chinois ! Clama-t-il. Visiblement, le juge s'amusait beaucoup lors de ce tournoi.

Et la jeune fille fit à son tour son apparition sur le terrain. Le dragon à qui elle devait voler l'œuf était rouge, avec des pointes d'or entourant un museau écrasé. Contrairement à sa condisciple française, Victoria ne perdit pas de temps en examens et attaqua directement. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, elle cria en direction du dragon qui n'eut que le temps de l'apercevoir :

- _oculus vulnero atum_.

Le sort atteignit le dragon directement dans son œil droit. Il émit ce qui sembla être un hurlement d'agonie et trébucha en arrière. Le boutefeu chinois vacilla, et ce faisant sembla écrabouiller quelques uns de ses œufs, puis tomba en arrière. Victoria se précipita vers les œufs et s'empara de l'œuf d'or, sans cesser de jeter des regards fiévreux à l'animal, et qui, d'après ce que Remus pouvait en voir, était légèrement fêlé. Elle brandit devant tous les spectateurs son œuf avec un grand sourire victorieux sur son visage, et la foule lui rendit cet accueil en l'acclamant à tout rompre. Blaise et Draco se levèrent et sifflèrent la jeune fille. Même si Harry était leur première priorité, les Serpentards avaient également eu une petite pensée pour la jeune fille. Puis elle se dirigea vers le jury pour recevoir ses notes. Katarina Van Krause lui mit 9, Dumbledore lui attribua un 8, Mme Maxime et Phillip Asriel lui mirent 7 et Stephen Cullen lui donna un 9.

- Ca y est c'est son tour, murmura Jenny avec angoisse et Lucas à côté d'elle lui pressa gentiment la main pour la rassurer.

Remus entendit Elisabeth prendre une profonde inspiration. Il se tourna vers elle et vit que ses jointures étaient blanches, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux bleus plus déterminés que jamais.

- Eli, ça va aller, entendit-il Neville dire, mais lui-même était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot d'encouragement. Il avait bien trop peur. C'était son neveu, qu'il considérait comme son fils, qui était en danger en ce moment. Son fils de cœur.

- Et maintenant, place aux champions de Poudlard, les jumeaux Potter ! Cria Stephen Cullen. Et eux devront affronter un Magyar à pointes !

A ces mots l'ensemble des élèves rugirent de joie. Enfin leurs champions ! Hermione darda un regard horrifié à l'arène, sans nul doute, les garçons avaient hérités du plus féroce des dragons possibles…elle déglutit.

- Oh mon dieu, balbutia-t-elle juste devant Remus. Mais le magyar à pointes est extrêmement dangereux, j'ai lu dans…

- Tais-toi Hermione, lui intima avec autorité Neville. Juste…tais-toi…Hermione sembla comprendre le message et Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en dragons et n'avait pas besoin qu'une adolescente ne l'angoisse encore plus.

Mais le dragon qui apparut dans l'enclos n'apaisa pas les craintes de Remus, bien au contraire. Alors que les deux premiers pouvaient en d'autres circonstances moins dangereuses être considérés comme beaux, ou du moins agréables à regarder, de par leurs couleurs et physionomies, celui-ci ne risquait pas de gagner un concours de beauté et encore moins le prix Nobel de la paix. Assez grand, avec des écailles rugueuses, des cornes couleur bronze, des yeux jaunes et une queue pourvue d'épines qu'il ne cessait de fracasser sur le sol brisant la terre, il avait l'air extrêmement dangereux, et Remus se surprit à espérer qu'un miracle ne survienne, ou qu'il ne se réveille de ce cauchemar. Le dragon était sans nul doute bien plus nerveux que ses prédécesseurs.

- Lupin tu te calmes tout de suite, lui intima Rogue d'un ton sec. Je ne veux pas qu'au moment où Harry se mette à te chercher du regard dans les gradins il voit une espèce de poule mouillée terrorisée. Tu lèves la tête et tu agis en Gryffondor par Salazar !

Remus hocha faiblement la tête et obéit à son ancien ennemi. Et plus vite qu'il ne l'eut espéré, les jumeaux Potter firent leur apparition.

Comme Rogue l'avait prédit, Harry chercha son oncle du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire encourageant et Harry lui rendit un sourire nerveux. Puis il se retourna et dit quelque chose à Ryan qui acquiesça. D'un mouvement commun, tous les deux levèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent :

- _Accio Eclair de Feu !_

-_ Accio nimbus !_

Alors que la plupart des spectateurs se demandaient ce qui allait se passer, Remus et les amis d'Harry attendirent que les balais arrivent et que le 'combat' ne commence. Le dragon, déchaîné, s'impatientait et cracha une vague de flammes qui fit frissonner l'assistance.

Très vite le Nimbus que Remus avait offert à Harry quelques années auparavant rugit dans les airs, et sous les applaudissements des Serpentards atterrit directement dans le bras tendu du champion. Mais aucune trace de l'éclair de feu.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dites pas que ce crétin n'a pas réussi à lancer ce simple sort ? Cria presque une Elisabeth à cran.

- Non attends je vois quelque chose arriver, répondit avec excitation Blaise, avant que son sourire ne se transforme en une moue intrigué.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'un éclair de feu est composé de deux morceaux ? demanda Draco, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le cœur de Remus s'emballa dans sa poitrine. D'où il était, il pouvait voir que, à la stupéfaction générale, l'éclair de feu de Ryan était arrivé en deux morceaux. Cassé.

- Vous croyez qu'il a pu se tromper dans le sort et briser son balai ? demanda une Daphné stupéfaite.

- Impossible, répondirent McGonagall et Rogue en chœur. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard sombre.

- Non, quelqu'un a détruit le balai de Ryan juste avant la tâche, répondit pour eux Remus d'une voix blanche.

Sur le terrain, Remus vit ses deux neveux discuter avec animation. Ryan secouait les deux morceaux de bois dans sa main et avait l'air désemparé. Harry regarda autour de lui avec panique, et du coin de l'œil Remus put voir que les Potter semblaient prêts à intervenir, et c'était Dumbledore qui d'un geste sec de la main les avait empêché d'entrer sur le terrain. Finalement, les spectateurs virent Harry monter sur son balai, et Ryan monter juste derrière lui, clairement furieux.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, à deux sur un balai ça va être beaucoup plus difficile ! Se lamenta Hermione.

Les deux garçons décollèrent dans le ciel. Et une fois de plus Harry James Potter put démontrer à tous ceux qui le regardaient à quel point il était bon sur un balai.

Il monta dans le ciel et commença à faire un rapide tour du ciel, attirant de ce fait l'attention du dragon qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. Alors que son frère derrière s'accrochait aussi fort que possible, Harry plongea brusquement, et tous les spectateurs retinrent leurs souffles, certains plus que d'autres. Harry plongeait droit vers le dragon.

Celui-ci rugit en voyant la flèche du balai et les deux garçons plonger droit sur lui. Mais Harry n'en avait cure, et Remus put voir que malgré le danger, Harry appréciait la situation, l'adrénaline que cela lui procurait, les émotions fortes. Comme son père biologique, Harry vivait l'action, et s'en régalait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer en collision avec le magyar, Harry remonta brusquement dans le ciel et s'attira quelques applaudissements discrets. Harry remonta plus haut dans le ciel et commença à voler dans tous les sens. De gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, il allait et venait, nonobstant le poids mort qui se trouvait accroché juste derrière lui. Et cela sembla marcher car le dragon s'éloigna de l'endroit où se trouvaient entassés les œufs, intrigué par ces humains volant dans le ciel, et cherchant probablement le moyen de les attirer plus bas pour pouvoir les déguster.

Soudainement, le magyar cracha des flammes dans le ciel, à moins de quelques centimètres des deux garçons, et Remus sentit son cœur manquer un battement le temps que les flammes et la fumée ne se dissipent. Mais n'étaient visiblement pas touchés, et le lycanthrope vit quelques secondes plus tard son 'fils' descendre en piquée vers l'œuf d'or.

Le magyar ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, dans son plus mauvais jour. Mais il fut trop lent pour le Serpentard, malgré le poids de Ryan derrière lui.

Et Harry s'empara d'un mouvement rapide de l'œuf, avant de remonter en flèche dans le ciel. Le magyar, furieux du vol, cracha à tout vol un torrent flammes dans le ciel et Harry dut zigzaguer sur son balai pour éviter d'être transformé en bout de viande carbonisé. Tandis que les jumeaux s'éloignaient, le dragon tirait sur sa chaîne pour tenter de la briser et de se jeter sur ses proies.

Mais les spectateurs sur les gradins, voyant que le champion de Poudlard avait réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf s'emballèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre. Les Gryffondors et les deux autres maisons semblèrent oublier que leur champion, Ryan, n'avait rien fait. Les Serpentards furent bien entendu les plus bruyants dans cette joyeuse célébration, et les amis d'Harry ne furent pas en reste. Alors que Remus poussait un immense soupir de soulagement et serrait dans ses bras sa petite amie, le reste de la bande hurlait sa joie.

- Oh Salazar il l'a fait, vous avez vu comment il s'est débrouillé sur ce balai ! Cria Blaise, sautant presque sur place. Tous ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer vigoureusement. Harry avait été brillant, impeccable.

Et le dit héros atterrit justement à ce moment là juste devant la tribune des juges, soulevant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Aussitôt, Elisabeth et tout les autres se ruèrent vers lui.

- Tu as été sensass Harry, tout simplement extra, s'exclama Neville. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de féliciter son ami qu'une certaine Serdaigle au tempérament de feu le dépassait en courant et se ruait dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Oh par Rowena Harry tu as été incroyable, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Tu trouves vraiment ?

- Tu m'as époustouflé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu t'en sortes aussi bien, et sans même une seule égratignure en plus ! Et Elisabeth le serra encore un peu plus fort contre elle, ce qu'Harry apprécia grandement, cela va sans dire.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et Elisabeth finit par lâcher le champion qui vit alors son oncle s'approcher. Sans un mot, Remus le prit également dans ses bras.

- Oh mon dieu Harry, tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur ! Murmura-t-il à son tour. Soulagé de pouvoir l'étreindre en un seul morceau.

- Désolé, mais je m'en suis bien tiré non ? répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Remus recula de quelques centimètres et leurs regards se fixèrent.

- Bien sûr que tu t'en es bien tiré Harry. Je suis fier de toi fils, dit Remus avec une immense fierté dans la voix.

En entendant cela, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, et Remus hocha la tête comme pour confirmer la question qui se formait sur les lèvres de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle de la sorte, dit-il avec une émotion visible dans la voix.

- J'en serais flatté…papa, chuchota presque Harry, lui aussi submergé par l'émotion.

A quelques mètres de là, l'ambiance n'était pas aux félicitations.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ryan avec ton balai ? Demandait un James incrédule alors que sa femme vérifiait que son bébé chéri n'était blessé nulle part.

- Quelqu'un l'a cassé, répondit Ryan avec énervement. Quand j'ai crié Accio, la seule chose qui me soit parvenue c'est un balai cassé ! Regarde, quelqu'un l'a cassé en deux, répéta-t-il. Quelqu'un a cassé mon éclair de feu !

- Mais on a vérifié tout à l'heure que ton éclair était en sécurité, commenta Ronald Weasley avec incrédulité. Qui a pu faire ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui savait que Ryan allait utiliser son balai pour la première tâche, répondit Emmett avec sérieux.

Et comme on aurait pu s'en douter, le regard de James se porta aussitôt sur son autre fils, célébré en héros tout prés de là.

- Ca ne peut être que lui, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

- Oncle James, pourquoi Harry aurait-il fait ça ? Protesta Emmett.

- Parce qu'il voulait récolter toute la gloire, voilà pourquoi ! S'emporta Ron. C'est évident, il a cassé le balai de Ryan parce qu'il était jaloux, et comme ça c'est lui qui a tout fait et c'est lui que tout le monde a applaudi ! Regardez-le qui se pavane au milieu de sa cour ! Tout fier et tout content !

Il fallait avouer, à la décharge de Ron, que sa remarque n'était pas tout à fait infondée. En ce moment très précis Draco et Neville avaient entrepris de porter Harry sur leurs épaules, tel un roi.

James allait répondre quelque chose quand Lily attira son attention, les juges étaient sur le point de distribuer les points.

C'est Stephen Cullen qui commença et qui donna 9 points. Dumbledore et Katarina Van Krause attribuèrent le même nombre de points, alors que Mme Maxime et Phillip Asriel, plus sévères, ne donnèrent que 8 points.

- Oh mon dieu c'est génial Harry tu es en tête ! S'exclama Jenny une fois qu'elle eut fait rapidement les calculs. Dans les gradins beaucoup d'élèves semblèrent arriver à la même conclusion car on put alors entendre des explosions de joie provenir de beaucoup d'étudiants.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui est en tête Derwent, l'interrompit d'une voix mauvaise sa Némésis, Ginny Weasley, qui s'était rapprochée d'eux. C'est toi qui as cassé son balai, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry. Tout ça parce que tu veux le ridiculiser, parce que tu n'es qu'un horrible Serpentard cruel et jaloux ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir mis son nom dans la coupe, maintenant tu veux aussi que toute l'école oublie qu'il est le Survivant et te voie comme le seul champion ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, termina-t-elle, chassant d'un geste rageur de la main un scarabée qui s'était posé sur son bras.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends espèce de sale peste, contre-attaqua Jenny, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ne ratait jamais une occasion de pouvoir se battre avec sa Némésis personnelle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, Lucas, sentant le danger, s'interposa entre elles deux, et de leur côté, Ryan et toute sa clique rappliquèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda brusquement James, qui, voyant son autre fils, lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Viens Ginny, dit à son tour Ron en voyant sa sœur prête à se battre. Un observateur extérieur à cette scène qui n'était pas au courant des dynamiques qui animaient les deux groupes aurait pu se demander à ce moment très précis comment était-il possible que les deux champions de Poudlard aient l'air de chefs guerriers tentant de calmer leurs troupes.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Attaqua alors James, brandissant le balai devant le nez de son fils Serpentard. Celui-ci le contempla, imperturbable.

- Oui, exactement, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je me suis introduit dans le dortoir de Ryan et j'ai cassé en deux son précieux balai parce que je ne suis qu'un sale gamin ingrat et jaloux. Content ?

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Le menaça James, hors de lui, mais sa femme le retint en arrière.

- Viens James, il faut qu'on aille voir Albus, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Allez viens, insista-t-elle.

Les deux camps adverses échangèrent plusieurs regards menaçants avant de se séparer. Et Harry poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. La première tâche était terminée, et il l'avait remporté haut la main, arrivant même premier ! Finalement, il allait peut-être même pouvoir gagner le tournoi, qui sait ?

- Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda brusquement Elisabeth, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Je l'ignore complètement, avoua-t-il. On a tous les deux lancés le sort, et Ryan l'avait très bien fait, mais une fois que mon nimbus fut là, on a vu que son balai arrivait en deux morceaux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vérifié même pas une heure auparavant que son balai était en bonne état, et bien à l'abri dans son dortoir.

- Donc c'est forcément un Gryffondor qui a saboté son balai, en conclut Hermione, l'air nerveuse. Mais qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

- Probablement la même personne qui a mis leurs noms dans la coupe, dit Draco. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer seulement au balai de Ryan ? Pourquoi pas celui d'Harry également ?

- Ce n'est pas ça la vraie question, répliqua Lucas. Il apparaît évident que celui qui a fait ça était au courant du fait qu'Harry et Ryan allaient utiliser leurs balais pour concourir la première tâche. Et cela restreint considérablement le champ des suspects…

Harry et sa bande passèrent le reste de la journée à faire la fête dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui portaient leur héros en triomphe. Oublié les doutes et suspicions à son encontre, Harry était la véritable star de ce tournoi, du moins dans le cœur des Serpentards.

Et Harry lui-même laissa retomber la tension et oublia que les dangers et menaces qui rodaient, l'ombre de Voldemort qui rodait sur le tournoi. Il oublia tout et se contenta d'apprécier le moment présent.

Aussi ne se doutait-il absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver quand il alla se coucher vers trois heures du matin.

_Toujours le même décor, toujours le même manoir lugubre. Encore une fois il se trouvait dans la même pièce, avec Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, et cet homme qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et qui lui était étrangement familier. Grand, des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, le visage émacié. Trop grand et trop mince, mais son visage lui était pourtant familier. Harry savait qu'il connaissait cet homme. Mais son identité lui échappait._

_Ces trois hommes complotaient, se réjouissaient de quelque chose. Et tous les trois se trouvaient autour de cette forme à moitié humaine._

_Un immense serpent, Nagini, rampait sur le sol. Harry eut peur quand les yeux du serpent se posèrent directement sur lui. Mais le serpent se contenta de le dévisager avec curiosité avant de passer son chemin._

_- Maître, maître, s'exclamait Pettigrew d'une voix onctueuse qui fit grimacer le jeune Serpentard. Tout a marché comme vous l'aviez prévu. Harry et Ryan ne se doutent absolument de rien ! _

_En entendant cela les deux autres hommes éclatèrent de rire. Le serpent se rapprocha de Voldemort, et Harry tendit l'oreille, impatient d'en apprendre plus._

_- Maitre, nous avons autre chose pour vous, ajouta respectueusement Lucius Malfoy. Dans l'embrasure de la porte Harry put le voir s'agenouiller devant son maitre et lui tendre ce qui semblait être…une baguette._

_- Notre contact à Poudlard, expliqua l'autre homme nous l'a remis tout à l'heure après la tâche. Il a enfin réussi à récupérer votre baguette qui était à l'abri dans le bureau de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il a eu un peu de mal à défaire les enchantements, mais c'est chose faite maintenant._

_En entendant cela, la forme presque humaine de Voldemort éclata d'un rire tonitruant, _

La cicatrice d'Harry brûla, et du sang en jaillit. Et il se réveilla en hurlant.

(1) cette phrase est une traduction d'une trés célèbre chanson des Rolling stones (you can't always get what you want, but it you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need). Vous l'aurez compris je suis une trés grande fan de ce groupe, donc que les références que j'y ferais ne vous surprennent pas...

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewés, ainsi qu'à ma bêta qui m'a beaucoup aidé ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre. Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil) ainsi que quelques petits spoilers/indices sur l'identité du traître. Quand au chapitre 38, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine...bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	39. Accidentally in love

* * *

**Chapitre 38:**** accidentally in love.**

La cicatrice d'Harry brûla, et du sang en jaillit. Et il se réveilla en hurlant.

Les hurlements d'Harry réveillèrent tout son dortoir.

Si Crabbe et Goyle s'énervèrent contre lui et lui donnèrent de gentils noms d'oiseaux, Théodore Nott, lui, ne sembla même pas entendre ces cris. Mais bien entendu, ce furent Draco et Blaise qui réagirent aussitôt.

- Harry qu'est ce qui…oh mon dieu, cria presque Draco en constatant que du sang coulait de la cicatrice de son ami.

Harry avait les yeux fermés et se tenait la tête en poussant de petits gémissements de douleur.

- Vite, Rogue, va chercher Rogue tout de suite Blaise, décréta-t-il avec autorité, et Blaise sortit aussitôt du dortoir pour aller chercher leur directeur de maison. Pendant ce temps, Draco soutint son ami et entreprit de l'amener jusqu'à la salle commune, où ils dérangeraient moins leurs condisciples.

Il amena avec difficulté Harry, qui ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui, continuant de gémir et de se tenir la tête comme s'il avait peur qu'elle n'éclate sous l'effet de la douleur, jusqu'à leur salle commune où il l'installa dans un fauteuil.

- Harry, réponds-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le pressa-t-il. Harry, c'est encore un cauchemar avec Voldemort, comme cet été ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête d'avant en arrière.

- Harry, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista Draco.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Blaise et Severus Rogue firent leur apparition.

Le professeur de Potions se rua aussitôt aux côtés de son élève préféré. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide violet et força Harry à le boire.

- Tenez, ça vous fera du bien, buvez cela Harry, ordonna-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

- Rien du tout professeur. Apparemment il a très mal, et sa cicatrice n'a cessé de saigner que depuis quelques minutes. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir, soupira sombrement le professeur. Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends, tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

Harry, qui avait bu toute la potion, sembla se calmer d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à grands coups.

- Je…ça va mieux oui, murmura-t-il. Désolé, je…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demandèrent presque en chœur ses amis inquiets.

- Un cauchemar, Voldemort. Professeur, il a récupéré sa baguette, expliqua-t-il avec hâte. Je l'ai vu, lui, Malfoy, Pettigrew et un autre homme. Ils sont quelque part et je les ai entendus dire qu'il y avait un traître à Poudlard et que celui-ci avait réussi à récupérer la baguette de Voldemort, qui se trouvait à l'abri dans le bureau de Dumbledore, débita-t-il à toute allure.

Rogue pâlit en entendant cela.

- Tu en es sûr Harry, absolument sûr ?

Harry acquiesça avec détermination.

- Est-ce que c'est possible professeur ? Dumbledore gardait la baguette de Voldemort à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Rogue opina du chef.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, ou est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Non, je veux rester ici, pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, affirma Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- Très bien, je vais te donner une autre fiole pour t'aider à dormir, et moi je vais aussitôt aller prévenir Dumbledore, dit Rogue en se levant. Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, je compte sur vous pour me prévenir si quelque chose de ce genre recommence.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en chœur et Rogue sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'une entrevue avec Dumbledore, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable Severus, mais est-ce que vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Bâilla presque Albus Dumbledore.

Le professeur de potions s'était aussitôt rendu dans le bureau du directeur. Mais une fois les escaliers en pierre gravis, il s'était rendu compte que bien évidemment, le célèbre sorcier était encore en train de dormir, comme toute personne censée. Cependant, c'était sans vergogne aucune que le directeur des Serpentards avait tambouriné aux portes de l'appartement privé d'Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est vraiment très important professeur, déclara sans ambages Severus. J'ai besoin que vous vérifiez tout de suite si la baguette de Voldemort est encore là où vous la cachez…

Dumbledore était parti vérifier, avec une moue sceptique, et était revenu, alarmé, quelques minutes plus tard. La baguette avait bien disparu.

Rogue avait dû alors lui expliquer la vision d'Harry, et le fait qu'il semblait y avoir un traître dans le château qui aurait dérobé la baguette de son maître.

- Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans son rêve ? demanda Dumbledore une fois que Severus eut fini son récit.

- Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew et un autre homme dont Harry ignore l'identité.

- Mais Voldemort n'est pas vivant ?

- Non, sur ce point Harry est catégorique. Mais il a récupéré sa baguette. Professeur, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- La première chose à faire est de trouver ce traître Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix dénotant sa fatigue.

- Vous pensez que c'est la même personne qui a saboté le balai de Potter et volé la baguette ?

- Peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Est-ce que le jeune Harry a eu d'autres visions de la sorte ?

- Une fois cet été, répondit d'un ton vague Rogue, qui n'oubliait pas sa méfiance envers le directeur de Poudlard. A priori rien d'important. Pas comme ce soir.

- Très bien. Si jamais cela recommence, veuillez me prévenir, d'accord ?

- Très bien. Professeur, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, je vais m'occuper de cela, répondit Albus Dumbledore de son habituelle voix de grand-père gentil qu'en ce moment Severus trouvait particulièrement condescendante.

Il acquiesça d'un réticent hochement de tête. Une fois encore, il sortait de son entrevue avec son ancien mentor frustré et déçu. Il aurait voulu poser une myriade de questions à Dumbledore : qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Voldemort était-il sur le point de revenir cet été ? mais surtout, que c'était-il passé le 31 octobre 1981 ?

Cependant, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse à ces questions. Rogue allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Enfin seul, pas exactement. Après tout il disposait d'alliés à présent. Et plus question de se laisser devancer par Dumbledore. Il y avait un traître, et par Salazar Severus allait découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Remus se leva tard lui aussi. Après tout, la journée de la veille avait été riche en événements.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son grand lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que Tonks était déjà sortie du lit, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel chez elle car, de manière surprenante, la jeune Auror était une personne très matinale.

Vivre avec elle se révélait être une aventure quotidienne dont il ne se lassait jamais. Elle était amusante, envoûtante, elle savait être sérieuse quand il le fallait, mais surtout, après toutes ces années de solitude, elle lui redonnait vie. Et aujourd'hui il ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé dans cette liaison.

Il sortit de son lit et descendit dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà sa petite amie, et où il vit que Dobby avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Une lettre est arrivée pour toi il n'y a pas longtemps chéri, le prévint Tonks qui était plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Remus se saisit de la lettre qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

- Pourquoi, par Godric, est-ce que Severus m'écrit déjà ? On s'est vu hier et on doit se revoir dans moins d'une semaine à Pré-au-Lard !

Avec hâte et inquiétude, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre suivante.

_Lupin._

_Harry a eu un cauchemar cette nuit, où il a vu Lord Voldemort. Dans ce rêve il y a vu Pettigrew, Malfoy et un autre Mangemort prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que leur contact à Poudlard avait réussi à s'emparer de la baguette que Voldemort a perdu le 31 octobre 1981 et que Dumbledore gardait à l'abri à Poudlard depuis. Nous avions raison, il y a bel et bien un traître à Poudlard, probablement la même personne qui a mis le nom des jumeaux dans la coupe, qui a trafiqué le balai de Ryan et qui a volé la baguette de Voldemort._

_Ne te fais pas de souci, Harry va bien. Pendant ce temps, je mène mon enquête à Poudlard. Est-ce que toi tu pourrais te renseigner sur Katarina Van Krause et Mme Maxime, peut-être en fouillant un peu au Ministère ? Je ne connais pas très bien ces femmes, et on n'est jamais trop prudent._

_On se voit la semaine prochaine au Trois Balais._

_Severus Rogue._

Remus reposa la lettre sur la table, toute sa bonne humeur avait entièrement disparu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tonks, surprise par ce changement d'humeur.

Et il lui expliqua toute la situation.

Après la fin de la première tâche la veille, Remus, Tonks, Minerva et Severus s'étaient réunis dans un endroit un peu plus discret, en l'occurrence le bureau du directeur des Serpentards, pour discuter de la situation.

Comme Minerva le lui avait laissé entendre, Rogue avait peut-être trouvé une piste pour dénicher les Horcruxes.

Flash-back :

_- Alors de quoi s'agit-il Severus ? Tu étais assez sibyllin dans ton message, demanda Minerva._

_- C'est parce que je voulais vous laissez ruminer le fait que j'étais un sorcier absolument fantastique et que rien ne m'est impossible, répondit modestement Severus. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux vous exposer ce que j'ai trouvé._

_Comme nous en avons parlé lors de nos dernières réunions, pendant que Lupin et Minerva dirigeaient leurs recherches vers la vie intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi de mon côté je devais aller fouiller du côté des Embrumes, afin de trouver plus de renseignements sur les Horcruxes._

_- Et alors ? L'interrompit avec une impatience excitée le plus jeune membre du quatuor. Et Severus lui jeta un regard noir. _

_- Nymphadora, dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom tant honni, si je ne vous dérange pas, peut-être que vous pourriez me laisser finir ? Très bien. Comme je le disais, j'ai trouvé une piste. Ça ne concerne pas les Horcruxes de Voldemort en tant que tels, mais la manière de les détruire._

_Les trois autres alliés d'Harry le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Lors de leurs précédentes réunions, la question de la destruction des Horcruxes avait suscité de vifs débats et interrogations. Il fallait dire que la littérature sur le sujet était peu prolifique. Mais c'était sans compter sur Severus Rogue pour qui rien n'était impossible._

_- Un de mes anciens contacts, maître de Potions à l'institut de Durmstrang et spécialiste en artefacts de magie noire, m'a recommandé la lecture d'un livre se trouvant à la Bibliothèque Nationale en République Tchèque, et qui selon lui contient les réponses à toutes mes questions. Lui-même n'a jamais lu ce livre et ne connaît les Horcruxes que de nom, mais il a été catégorique sur le fait que ce livre était le seul livre au monde parlant avec force détails des Horcruxes. Et il peut m'obtenir un laissez-passer pour aller consulter ce livre, conclut-il avec un sourire victorieux. C'était en de tels occasions que Severus appréciait grandement le fait d'être une personne aussi géniale que Severus Rogue._

_- Mais c'est vraiment super ! S'enthousiasma Remus. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te rendre là-bas ?_

_- Durant les vacances de Noël, répondit Rogue. _

Cette nouvelle avait grandement remonté le moral de Remus qui avait l'impression de piétiner depuis quelques mois. Ils n'étaient pas encore sur la piste des Horcruxes que Voldemort avait créés, mais au moins ils allaient savoir comment s'en débarrasser, et c'était un progrès indéniable.

Remus, quant à lui, avait continué à chercher des indices sur la vie privée de Voldemort, mais sans succès pour l'instant. Et quand à la lettre qu'Harry devait envoyer à Andréa Zabini pour demander des renseignements sur la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse, car la mère de Blaise était partie pour plusieurs semaines en déplacement aux Etats-Unis pour une convention ou quelque chose dans le genre, et ils devaient donc attendre.

Mais ils ne désespéraient pas. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la situation se faisait pressante. Encore une fois, il y avait un traître à Poudlard, un traître qui, visiblement, en avait après Ryan, et non après Harry. Mais le lycanthrope n'était pas rassuré. Après tout, si Voldy et ses copains voulaient blesser ou tuer le Survivant, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait cet été ? Tout cela n'était pas logique, et le flair du loup ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans cette équation, qu'il ne disposait pas de tous les éléments de réponse.

Il ignorait encore à quel point cela était vrai. Quelqu'un s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique, et le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle bien plus réjouissante parvint aux oreilles d'Harry et ses amis. Entre les visions de Voldemort, la nouvelle beuglante qu'Harry avait reçu de ses parents et qui n'étonnait plus personne, tout Poudlard ou presque qui le conspuait et l'accusait d'avoir saboté la première tâche en détruisant le balai de son frère, il fallait bien avouer que le Survivant qui ignorait encore que tel était son statut avait bien besoin d'une distraction.

Qui lui fut servie sur un plateau d'argent.

C'était durant un cours de Potions en compagnie des Gryffondors que le professeur Rogue fit une annonce qui, à son grand dam, déchaîna les passions hormonales des adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Très bien, comme certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà au courant, à l'occasion de chaque Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu vers la période de Noël un bal des champions, et cette année ne déroge pas à la tradition, commença Rogue, et il fut plus qu'énervé de voir que les élèves oublièrent pendant un instant la peur presque viscérale qu'ils ressentaient habituellement envers lui pour se mettre à discuter et s'enthousiasmer pour un événement qui, selon lui, ne méritait aucune considération. Mais Severus Rogue ne ressemblait guère au commun des mortels, était-il besoin de la préciser. Et je ne vais parler que pour les Serpentards ici présents, continua-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante que jamais, quand je dis que j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire à ce bal. Il est absolument hors de question qu'un de mes étudiants ne dérape et ne couvre de honte de notre maison, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les Serpentards, qui, là encore était-il besoin de le préciser, étaient bien plus malins que les Gryffondors et savaient que contrarier Severus Rogue ne pouvait qu'être une bêtise phénoménale, opinèrent sagement du chef.

- Et au fait, au champion ici présent et son frère dont on se demande continuellement à quoi il sert, continua sarcastiquement le maître de Potions, les champions doivent ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalière. Votre présence y est donc obligatoire !

En entendant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'ennui. Un bal, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, et puis, à qui allait-il demander d'être sa cavalière ?

Tu sais très bien avec qui tu veux y aller, se moqua une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Une seule et unique…Eli.

Harry chasse très vite ces pensées de sa tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'y aller avec Elisabeth serait sympa. Mais ce n'était qu'une amie, et rien d'autre.

Et il fut vite diverti de ces pensées lorsqu'il entendit ce qui se passait à côté de lui.

- Dis-moi Hermione, commença Neville avec un brin de nervosité dans la voix, et Harry, curieux, ne put s'empêcher d'écouter. Apparemment on ne lui avait jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au bal ?

Et visiblement, Harry n'était pas le seul dont l'éducation avait observé certaines lacunes en matière de discrétion.

- Eh ben il ne perd pas de temps Neville, siffla Draco qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- Vas-y mon vieux, chuchota Blaise avec un petit sourire de vainqueur. Tu peux le faire, vas-y, on y croit !

Alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire, Neville, qui, soit décida d'ignorer les commentaires derrière lui, soit n'entendit même pas, continua sur sa lancée et attendit la réponse de la Gryffondor qui rougissait.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec force. Tu sais, je t'aime bien, enfin je t'aime beaucoup, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse…

- Wouhou…sifflèrent de plus belle deux Serpentards derrière eux, de manière incroyablement peu discrète, et les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent pour leur lancer des regards noirs.

- Non, allez-y continuez, déclara Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde. On veut savoir ce qui va se passer !

- Et moi je voudrais, intervint l'austère directeur des Serpentards, que les deux gardes du corps attitrés de Mr Potter, dit-il avec un sourire à peine sarcastique à leurs égards, arrêtent leurs gamineries et se concentrent sur leur potion du jour.

Alors que Blaise et Draco jetaient des regards faussement outrés à leur professeur préféré, celui-ci retourna vers son bureau en sifflotant. Décidément, Severus Rogue était en forme aujourd'hui.

* * *

Interrompus par certains de leurs amis bien ou mal intentionnés, il était impossible de vraiment le savoir, Neville et Hermione continuèrent cette conversation qui avait pourtant si bien commencé à la sortie du cours, dans un endroit plus discret. En l'occurrence la bibliothèque.

- Viens, là on sera tranquille, dit Neville, désignant un coin obscur de l'endroit préféré d'Hermione dans Poudlard. Avec galanterie il tira la chaise derrière elle et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tes amis sont impossibles, commenta Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite t'y habituer, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules. Ils sont supers tu sais. Simplement des fois ils ont un peu de mal à contenir leurs ardeurs on va dire.

Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, tu penses qu'Harry et Elisabeth vont aller ensemble au bal ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. N'importe quel sujet de conversation plutôt que de revenir sur la mini-déclaration de son ami en cours de Potions. Il fallait avouer qu'Hermione n'était pas à l'aise dans ce domaine bien particulier des relations humaines. 

- Oh oui c'est évident ! Sérieusement, tu peux les imaginer tous les deux avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps Harry regarde Eli sous un angle nouveau.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué ! répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble.

Neville hocha la tête, et décida de se lancer.

- Tu sais quels sont les deux autres personnes qui iraient bien ensemble ?

- Non. Qui ça ?

- Toi et moi, répondit-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Hermione, et j'adorerais sortir avec toi. Tu es une super amie, et en plus tu es très mignonne, intelligente, et aussi très gentille, et, enfin voilà quoi, conclut-il de manière très éloquente, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte digne des couleurs de sa maison. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle aimait énormément Neville, et c'était vrai qu'il lui plaisait. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé devenir sa petite amie.

Cependant elle pouvait aisément se faire à cette idée. Après tout, elle était une sorcière très intelligente.

* * *

Quand ils se réveillèrent ce matin là, Jenny et Lucas étaient loin d'imaginer que quelque chose d'important allait changer dans leurs vies.

Jenny avait entendu parler du bal à plusieurs reprises. C'était devenu le sujet de conversation numéro un de toutes les filles du château, et elle-même n'échappait pas à l'ambiance électrique.

Mais le bal était interdit pour les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année, excepté pour ceux qui s'y rendraient avec un élève plus âgé. Et c'était ces dispositions bien particulières qui agaçaient prodigieusement la jeune Serpentarde.

Car la seule personne avec qui Jenny Derwent désirait aller au bal des champions était un certain Gryffondor de troisième année. Pourtant, elle savait que si elle l'avait désiré, à l'instar de cette sale peste de Ginny Weasley qui y allait avec Ryan Potter et s'en glorifiait dans tout le château, elle aurait pu s'y rendre avec un élève plus vieux. Elle était consciente de sa beauté qui ne faisait que se développer et des réactions qu'elle pouvait susciter chez les garçons. Mais elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

Et elle repensait justement à tout cela quand elle sortit de son cours de runes et rencontra le dit meilleur ami près des cuisines.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jenny ? lui demanda doucement Lucas avec un sourire dont il avait le secret. Et Jenny se surprit à rougir quand lui vint à l'esprit que son meilleur ami ferait une drôle de tête s'il pouvait entendre les pensées qui rugissaient dans la sienne.

- Je suis juste venue prendre un casse-croûte aux cuisines avant d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espéra nonchalant. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Lucas acquiesça et tous les deux bavardèrent tranquillement en chemin.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs dizaines de minutes, alors que tous les deux étaient confortablement installés dans la Salle sur Demande que le sujet du bal fut abordé.

- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Comme quoi Ginny Weasley y allait avec Ryan Potter ? commenta Lucas.

- Même les tableaux et les fantômes sont au courant, répliqua acerbement la jeune fille. Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi se vanter, pour aucun des deux. Ginny Weasley m'énerve, elle peut aller au bal et pas moi, ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! J'aurais tellement voulu y aller !

- Oui moi aussi ça m'aurait bien plu, répondit Lucas. Et puis, ça aurait été sympa qu'on puisse y aller ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec plus d'hésitation dans la voix.

Jenny leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire ce qu'elle avait bien cru entendre ? Ou alors ses hormones d'adolescentes lui jouaient un mauvais tour ? Mais les joues rouges et les regards clairement hésitants de son meilleur ami étaient plus que révélateurs.

- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse y aller ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant de joie.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Jenny Derwent avait entendu parler du bal des champions, elle ne regretta plus le fait qu'elle ne pouvait y assister. Peu importait qu'elle y soit ou non, tout ce qui comptait était que Lucas voulait y aller avec elle.

Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment.

* * *

Tout changea le lendemain.

Jenny se trouvait dans sa salle commune, ayant allégrement séché un cours d'histoire de la magie, en train d'essayer de finir un devoir de Potions quand Harry vint la rejoindre. Et ce dernier eut tôt fait de remarquer les yeux vagues et l'air rêveur sur le visage de son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un souci avec ton devoir ?

- Oh non pas du tout. Je pensais au bal. Tu as trouvé avec qui y aller ?

- Eh bien je pensais demander à Elisabeth, répondit Harry. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent. Et toi avec qui y vas-tu ?

Jenny soupira lourdement.

- Je ne peux pas y aller c'est bien ça le problème, je suis trop jeune ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, désolé. Mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec un élève plus âgé ? Draco ou Blaise par exemple ?

- En fait, j'aurais voulu y aller avec Lucas, répondit-elle, rougissant et baissant les yeux. On en a parlé hier, et il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu qu'on y aille ensemble, mais bon…c'est dommage parce que plus j'en entends parler, et plus je voudrais y aller.

Harry, qui avait esquissé un grand sourire en entendant la déclaration de Jenny, eut soudain une idée qui sur le coup lui parut lumineuse mais qui avec du recul semblerait surtout stupide, ou du moins mal organisée.

- J'ai une idée géniale pour résoudre ton problème, déclara-t-il soudainement, et Jenny lui apporta toute son attention. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au bal, et Elisabeth y va avec Lucas. Et une fois qu'on y est chacun retrouve son cavalier originel ! De toute façon on va tout rester ensemble lors de ce bal, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

- Ce serait super ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Mais ça ne te dérange pas, tu es sûr ? Et tu penses qu'Eli sera d'accord ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle sera d'accord, répondit Harry d'un geste négligeant de la main. Comme ça on y sera tous, et on passera une super soirée ! Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à Eli et c'est bon.

Jenny acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, heureuse que son problème à priori insoluble ne trouve une solution, et heureuse d'avoir un tel ami. Elle avait de la chance, et son rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Mais le Destin avait prévu tout autre chose.

Une heure plus tard environ, Elisabeth fit son entrée dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et il était temps de mettre une des principales intéressées au courant.

- Ca tombe bien Eli je voulais justement te demander quelque chose, annonça de but en blanc Harry à une Elisabeth fatiguée qui venait juste s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi.

_Enfin il se décide, ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt,_ pensa Elisabeth avec soulagement.

Et avant qu'Elisabeth n'ait eu le temps de sourire et de répondre, Harry poursuivit.

- Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tu vois Jenny et Lucas voudraient y aller ensemble aussi, mais comme tu le sais ils n'ont pas le droit. Alors j'ai pensé, que je pourrais officiellement y aller avec Jenny et toi avec Lucas, et une fois là-bas on intervertit. Tu es d'accord ?

_Qu'ils soient maudit lui et son visage si angélique. Comment suis-je censée dire non à ce sourire ? Non, je n'ai absolument pas envie que tu y ailles avec Jenny, même si c'est pour faire semblant. Je veux que tu aies envie d'y aller avec moi, et uniquement avec moi !_

- Bien sûr aucun problème, répondit-elle avec son sourire le plus charmant. Mais elle dut se retenir à grande force de jeter un regard noir et accusateur à la petite Jenny qui, elle, était bien naturellement enchantée du tour que prenait la situation.

- Oh c'est sensass' Eli, merci beaucoup ! Babilla-t-elle en se levant du canapé. Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir Lucas !

Quand elle eut disparue, Elisabeth jeta un regard à Harry. Celui-ci s'était replongé dans l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était en train de lire quand elle était arrivée, complètement inconscient de l'état d'humeur dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Pour lui, clairement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_Crétin !_

* * *

Jenny courut presque jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors où elle avait vu sur sa carte que Lucas se trouvait. Elle était si heureuse que quand elle croisa Ginny Weasley au détour d'un couloir, elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour répondre à ses insultes maintenant quotidiennes.

Elle prononça le mot de passe devant la Grosse Dame et se rua à l'intérieur de l'antre des lions. Et comme indiqué sur la carte des Maraudeurs, son Lucas se trouvait à une table tout au fond de la salle, en compagnie d'Hermione et Neville.

Jenny aurait préféré que la quatrième année ne soit pas là, car elle avait encore un peu de mal à l'apprécier complètement, mais avec une grandeur d'âme peu commune chez elle, Jenny décida que sa présence n'était qu'un détail insignifiant et qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur LA grande nouvelle.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe petite Jenny ? L'accueillit d'une voix taquine Neville. Tu as les joues si rouges, on dirait que tu as couru un marathon pour venir jusqu'ici !

Sur ce Jenny rougit un peu plus, mais elle se concentra plutôt sur le sourire que lui adressait Lucas. Elle ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées, mais il lui semblait depuis quelques semaines, et plus précisément depuis l'épisode des Patronus, que Lucas était encore plus proche d'elle.

- Je suis juste venu dire à Lucas que j'ai trouvé une solution pour le bal, débita-t-elle rapidement, et leurs regards se fixèrent.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien voilà, j'ai expliqué à Harry que je voulais vraiment aller à ce bal, et il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, et comme ça…

- Attends, quoi, la coupa aussitôt Lucas, la voix dure. Tu vas au bal avec Harry ?

- Oui, enfin pas exactement, enfin si, mais en fait…s'embrouilla-t-elle. En fait, reprit-elle d'une voix plus posée, il a trouvé la…

- Non c'est parfait pas la peine de m'expliquer, dit Lucas, la coupant une nouvelle fois. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec toi, c'est super, je sais que tu en avais vraiment envie. Je vous laisse, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Et sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

- Attends Lucas je n'ai pas fini ! cria Jenny en vain.

- Tu vas au bal avec Harry ? demanda Neville, clairement perdu. Mais je pensais qu'il allait demander à Eli ?

- Mais non c'est pas ça, se lamenta Jenny tout en s'asseyant à côté de Neville. En fait, je vais faire semblant d'y aller avec Harry, et Eli veut bien faire semblant d'y aller avec Lucas, et une fois qu'on est là-bas on échange de partenaire. Après la première danse officielle.

- Ah je comprends mieux ! s'exclama Neville avec insouscience. Devant le regard noir d'Hermione il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Enfin c'est juste que c'est plus logique qu'Harry y aille avec Eli et toi avec Lucas, bafouilla-t-il. Mais Jenny l'écoutait à peine.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ?

Hermione roula doucement les yeux.

- C'est pourtant clair. Lucas pense que tu vas au bal avec Harry et disons juste qu'il se sent un peu exclu, exposa Hermione, aussi subtilement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Mais il ne m'a même pas laissé finir ! protesta la Serpentarde.

- Eh bien disons que tu avais mal commencé ton explication, dit avec le plus délicatesse possible Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Attends, je vais venir avec toi et on va lui expliquer, proposa-t-elle.

Jenny acquiesça alors que Neville se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il compatissait, mais la situation était pour le moins cocasse. Certains couples étaient décidément très compliqués. Pas comme lui et Hermione…

Les deux filles partirent donc à la recherche de l'impulsif Gryffondor. Hermione, qui avait elle aussi hérité d'un exemplaire de la carte des Maraudeurs, y aperçut un petit point marqué Lucas Entwhistle à proximité de la bibliothèque et elles redoublèrent la cadence.

Jenny ne disait rien, mais Hermione voyait bien à son air troublé qu'elle était inquiète. Mais en vérité, Jenny était plus confuse qu'inquiète. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction qu'elle venait de voir chez Lucas, ou plutôt, elle préférait ne pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Parce qu'après tout, jouer à l'autruche était bien plus facile que de faire face à ses propres sentiments. Et certains étaient des experts attitrés dans ce domaine.

Alors qu'elles approchaient de la bibliothèque, Hermione et Jenny entendirent deux voix extrêmement familières.

- Tu vas rester ici pour les vacances de Noël ? demandait Emmett.

- Non, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit Lucas.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant presque tout le monde va rester à cause du bal.

- Oui mais nous on ne peut pas y assister, lui rappela Lucas. Tu peux y aller toi ?

- Non je n'ai trouvé personne, mais je vais quand même rester, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi alors que tout le monde reste à Poudlard, et mes parents sont d'accord. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu rester pour passer les vacances avec Jenny et tous les autres !

- Oh non ce n'est pas la peine. Je la vois déjà tout le temps, je n'ai pas besoin de passer en plus les vacances avec elle, répliqua Lucas d'une voix basse et un petit gémissement étranglé s'échappa alors de la bouche de Jenny. Hermione à côté d'elle était stupéfaite, et elle n'était pas la seule.

- On dirait que tu es en colère contre elle, tout va bien entre vous deux ? demanda Emmett, clairement intrigué par le ton de son camarade de dortoir.

- Impeccable ! affirma Lucas avec un peu trop de force dans la voix.

- Si tu le dis, dit Emmett, clairement pas convaincu. Mais je croyais que vous vouliez aller au bal ensemble ?

- Oh non, c'était juste Jenny, moi j'avais juste dit oui pour lui faire plaisir. Mais je suis tranquille elle y va avec Harry et…

Jenny n'écouta pas la suite. En entendant cela, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle partit en courant, n'écoutant pas Hermione qui l'appelait derrière elle.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était comme si son monde s'était écroulé en un millier d'éclats de verre tranchants et elle se sentait tellement mal.

Elle avait cru que…elle avait été assez stupide pour croire que…elle n'était qu'une sombre idiote, se répéta-t-elle férocement. Elle s'était laissée aller à développer des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir, et résultat, elle se faisait royalement avoir. Plus jamais ça…plus jamais. Lucas allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de dire, pour ces faux-semblants qu'il avait entretenu. Elle le détestait, et elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler. Plus jamais.

Mais tout ça aurait été moins douloureux bien sûr si elle n'avait pas autant tenu à lui.

* * *

On aurait pu penser, bien naturellement, que les choses allaient s'arranger entre eux deux. Après tout, une bonne explication aurait suffi pour dissiper les malentendus qui existaient entre les deux adolescents.

C'était sans compter les caractères extrêmement obstinés, qui confinaient, on peut le dire, à la stupidité, des deux protagonistes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jenny alla annoncer à Harry que ce n'était plus la peine de poursuivre ce plan, elle n'irait pas au bal.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

- Lucas n'a pas envie d'y aller avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Donc vous pouvez y aller ensemble, désolée de toutes ces complications au fait.

- Mais attends, tu ne veux pas aller au bal ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'à côté Elisabeth ne savait pas si elle devait être contente de la tournure que prenait les évènements ou énervée qu'Harry ait l'air aussi détaché.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit Jenny en haussant les épaules.

- Non attends, protesta son ami. Ce n'est pas parce que Lucas n'y va pas que tu dois rester à te morfondre. On peut toujours y aller ensemble !

- Mais, et Elisabeth ?

Oui, et moi espèce de sombre idiot ? Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de faire tapisserie ? Songea une Elisabeth furieuse. N'as-tu pas envie d'y aller avec moi ?

- Elle peut y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai Eli ? dit Harry d'un ton insouciant, et Harry fut bien le seul à ne pas comprendre qu'il venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, digne d'un Gryffondor.

Jenny baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui, pas de souci pour moi, répondit Elisabeth d'une voix tranchante. Je trouverais facilement quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle férocement, mais ce subtil changement de ton ne fut pas remarqué par Harry.

- Parfait alors, Jenny tu viens au bal avec moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tout est réglé !

Espèce de triple buses de crétin !

Jenny laissa couler, en espérant toutefois que la jeune Serdaigle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Comme presque tout le monde, Jenny savait bien qu'Elisabeth avait espéré pouvoir aller au bal avec son meilleur ami. Apparemment, elle comme Eli avaient été bien déçues par les comportements des deux adolescents décidément pas très doués.

Et le lendemain matin, Jenny dut faire face à celui qui l'avait si cruellement rejeté.

Elle réussit à l'éviter toute la matinée, mais, même si elle y songea pendant un bon moment, elle ne put échapper au cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, Jenny arriva avec une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard à ce cours. Tous étaient déjà installés quand elle franchit la porte de la salle, et bien entendu tous les regards se fixèrent sur la retardataire. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et surtout parce qu'il avait l'habitude et savait qu'aucune remontrance d'aucune sorte ne parviendrait à la faire arriver à l'heure, Maugrey laissa couler et ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir Lucas assis au milieu de la salle, seul. Alors que normalement elle aurait été s'asseoir à côté de lui, aujourd'hui elle n'en fit rien et partit s'installer au fond de la salle, elle aussi seule. Elle était incapable de lui faire face. Et elle l'ignora aussi royalement qu'une Serpentarde en était capable.

- Très bien, commença le professeur. Aujourd'hui on va faire quelque chose d'un peu différent par rapport à d'habitude. Vous pouvez ranger vos livres et vos sacs, on va faire de la pratique.

Dans des murmures excités, les élèves s'exécutèrent. Petit à petit les cours du professeur Maugrey s'étaient popularisés dans le château. Si son aspect bourru et brusque en effrayait encore quelques uns, la majorité en revanche appréciait son franc-parler et sa manière d'enseigner.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu particulier, reprit-il une fois que tous furent prêts. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à faire un cours un peu spécial, afin de vous familiariser un peu plus avec les Impardonnables.

A ces mots, plusieurs personnes dans la salle émirent des petits cris de surprise ou échangèrent des regards anxieux. Mais Maugrey n'en tint pas compte. Jenny observa, fascinée, ce qui allait se passer.

- Qui ici peut me citer les sorts impardonnables ?

Ginny Weasley fut la première à lever la main.

- L'Impérium, dit-elle. Ce sort permet à quelqu'un de contrôler un autre sorcier et de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut.

- Exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor, bougonna-t-il. Mlle Derwent peut-être ?

- Le Doloris, répondit-elle. Il inflige une souffrance insupportable à celui qui le reçoit.

- Très bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Et le dernier ?

Cette fois-ci la bonne réponse fut donnée par une Serpentarde plus rapide que les autres et Maugrey leur donna un peu plus d'explications sur ces trois sortilèges, leur expliquant notamment que l'usage de l'un d'entre eux pouvait leur valoir un aller simple pour l'hôtel Azkaban.

- La leçon d'aujourd'hui va avoir pour but d'essayer de vous faire résister à l'Impérium.

En entendant cela, tous les élèves dans la classe sans exception échangèrent des regards intrigués, et pour certains anxieux.

- J'ai reçu une autorisation de la part de Dumbledore, donc inutile de protester et de crier à l'illégalité, cria Maugrey d'une voix un peu forte face au brouhaha qui s'installait. Je vais lancer l'Impérium sur chacun d'entre vous, et vous allez devoir résister. Du mieux que vous pouvez. Le but de cette classe est de vous préparer à la vraie vie où personne, croyez-moi, personne ne vous fera de cadeaux !

Jenny était d'accord avec lui, mais quand même l'Impérium ! Elle ne se sentait guère rassurée.

Maugrey commença sa démonstration, et les élèves vinrent chacun leur tour devant le bureau, où le professeur leur lançait alors l'Impardonnable. Sans surprise aucune, personne ne parvenait à résister, pas même Lucas, qui effectua une pirouette arrière qu'il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à faire en temps normal. Mais Jenny détourna les yeux devant ce spectacle.

Et puis ce fut à son tour.

Quand Fol-œil appela son prénom de son habituelle voix bourrue, elle se leva avec une certaine appréhension et se dirigea vers le professeur.

- Impérium, entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix faible.

Elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose change en elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était comme si rien n'était arrivé. Soudain, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes et imite un chat, ordonna la voix.

- Quoi, pas question ! s'insurgea Jenny dans sa tête, stupéfaite qu'on puisse lui suggérer une telle ânerie.

- Fais-le ! ordonna la voix plus férocement.

- Non pas question ! cria Jenny avec énervement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait crié à voix haute dans la classe et que tous la regardaient, stupéfaits.

- Excellent Derwent, s'exclama Maugrey avec un sourire ravi. 20 points pour Serpentard ! Vous voyez, dit-il en s'adressant au reste de la classe, c'est exactement ce genre de réaction que j'attends ! Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête Derwent.

Avec difficulté Jenny relata ce qui venait de se passer, mais n'arriva pas vraiment à se faire comprendre de ses condisciples. Elle-même ne saisissait pas comment elle avait fait. Ça lui avait paru tellement simple de ne pas obéir : après tout ce n'était qu'une voix, comment aurait-elle pu l'obliger à faire quelque chose ?

Après Jenny, le professeur de Défense continua à faire passer d'autres élèves, mais personne ne réussit à résister comme la Serpentarde, et de ce fait elle fut la seule exemptée de devoirs pour la prochaine fois. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle voulut se dépêcher de sortir, mais un certain Gryffondor la rattrapa très vite.

- Hey Jenny, l'appela Lucas d'une voix hésitante.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix féroce en se retournant vers lui. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille.

- Je voulais juste…euh…Lucas ne trouvait plus ses mots, et comme tout garçon de son âge envahi par ses hormones et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit, ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

- C'est grâce à l'occlumentie que tu as réussi à résister à l'Impérium ? demanda-t-il, et aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche il sut qu'il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup là.

Et il avait raison.

- Va te faire foutre, fut la seule réponse méprisante qu'il obtint.

Et il regarda avec incrédulité et colère celle qui était sa meilleure amie s'enfuir très loin de lui.

* * *

A partir de là, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas entre les deux adolescents.

C'était désormais officiel, Jenny et Lucas ne se parlaient plus, et cela transforma quelque peu les dynamiques du groupe.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que tout est en train de changer ? demanda Draco, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Daphné, Luna, Neville et Hermione, qui, eux aussi c'était officiel, formaient maintenant un item.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Dray ? répondit Daphné d'une voix absente tout en feuilletant son exemplaire du Journal d'actualité sorcière, qui était un journal sorcier bien moins connu que la Gazette, mais dont les articles étaient bien plus sérieux, ce qui, il était vrai, était un challenge assez peu difficile à réussir.

- Eh bien tout d'abord Jenny et Luke qui ne se parlent plus, Blaise et Eli qui vont au bal ensemble alors que tout le monde sait que ma chère cousine voulait y aller avec Harry, Nev et Hermione qui sortent ensemble, félicitations tous les deux, dit-il d'un ton à moitié sarcastique en leur direction, et maintenant Tracey qui fricote avec les Serpentards de septième année et qui sort avec, attention les oreilles, le préfet-en-chef, autrement dit la royauté de Poudlard, rien que ça ! Énuméra-t-il. J'ai l'impression que tout change en ce moment, dit-il avec une moue pensive.

- Tu n'as pas tort, commenta Neville. Mais ce n'est pas forcément négatif, dit-il en jetant un petit regard complice à sa petite amie.

- Oh pitié ne commencez pas tous les deux, dit Draco avec une moue dégoûtée. J'espère vraiment que je n'aurai jamais l'air aussi stupide le jour où je me déciderai à sortir avec quelqu'un !

- Pas besoin que tu sortes avec quelqu'un pour avoir l'air stupide, plaisanta Hermione, s'attirant des regards étonnés.

- Oh mon dieu on a vraiment une bonne influence sur toi Hermione Jane Granger ! s'exclama Draco, ravi.

- Tais-toi Dray, au lieu de dire de telles idioties, certaines ici essaient de lire, le coupa Daphné.

- Ah Daphné ma belle, répliqua Draco avec un petit sourire conquérant. En parlant de bal et de petit ami, avec qui y vas-tu ?

- Personne ne me l'a demandé.

Draco porta la main sur son cœur.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal, je ne peux y croire, et je…

- Et toi Dray, avec qui y vas-tu ? Le coupa Neville.

- Avec Daphné, répondit-il avec toujours ce même sourire. Il se retourna vers son amie. Daphné, oh Daphné dont le nom rime avec beauté, fée et télé, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal des champions ? demanda-t-il, se mettant à genoux devant elle.

Daphné ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Yes, cria Draco, se relevant et brandissant le poing d'un air victorieux. Tu vas voir Daph, toi et moi allons former le prochain couple chaud de Poudlard !

Sous les éclats de rire, Draco alla se rasseoir, et il dirigea toute son attention vers Luna.

- Et toi ma douce fée éberluée, est-ce que tu vas au bal ?

Luna acquiesça d'un doux hochement de tête.

- Oui, avec Anthony Goldstein, répondit-elle.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda Draco.

- Je sais pas vraiment, dit Luna en haussant avec insouciance les épaules. Je crois qu'il connaît Elisabeth, et il est venu me voir à la bibliothèque la dernière fois pour me parler. A la fin il m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui. Il avait l'air gentil, et ses yeux sont verts et bleu.

- Mais c'est parfait tout ça, conclut Draco. On sera presque tous, minus un, présents au bal, et avec un peu de chance on n'aura pas à assister à des dramas made in Beverly Hills, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- N'y compte pas trop Drake, n'y compte pas trop ! Répliqua Daphné.

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui avaient été voir sur ma page perso les titres des prochains chapitres, vous avez du vous rendre compte que j'avais modifié le titre de ce chapitre, qui était initialement too stubborn for their own good. Cela est du au fait qu'en rédigeant ce chapitre, j'écoutais presque en boucle la chanson Accidentally in love des Counting Crows (BO de Shrek 2), et que ce titre me semblait bien plus en osmose avec l'atmosphère du chapitre qui est plus légère et plus axée sur les sentiments à mon sens.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre sont sur ma page perso (lien dans mon profil). Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre ainsi que vos suggestions sur l'identité du traitre et du troisième homme mystère dans la vision d'Harry. Ca m'intéresse de voir ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	40. Le bal des champions

**Chapitre 39 : le bal des champions.**

Les vacances de Noël venaient juste de commencer, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, environ 95% de la population Poudlardienne était restée au château au lieu de repartir dans leurs foyers. Pas besoin d'être un Serdaigle pour en déduire que les adolescents préféraient aller au bal et laisser libre cours à leurs hormones plutôt que de passer Noël en compagnie de leurs ennuyeuses familles.

Très peu donc étaient rentrés chez eux. Principalement des premières, secondes et troisièmes années qui ne pouvaient pas assister au bal, et étaient trop jeunes pour se rendre compte de l'opportunité manquée.

Mais parmi eux figurait un troisième année que nous connaissons bien.

Jenny regarda Lucas partir, sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient prononcé le moindre au revoir, laissant la colère et la tension subsister entre eux deux.

Et elle laissa couler sur ses joues des larmes amères quand il eut franchit la porte du château.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle retourna dans sa salle commune remplie de monde, et y trouva Tracey, seule dans un coin.

- Ca va ma petite Jenny ? lui demanda la Serpentarde plus âgée avec sollicitude en lui caressant gentiment le bras.

Jenny s'assit à côté d'elle et hocha mécaniquement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas avec mon cousin ?

- Non, répondit Tracey avec un petit sourire, le même qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait devant elle Nathaniel, son petit ami officiel. Il est sur le terrain de Quidditch avec ses amis en train de faire une partie. J'étais avec eux au début, mais je m'ennuyais et il faisait froid alors…

- Et comment ça se passe entre vous deux ? demanda Jenny.

- Très bien. Je dois avouer que ton cousin est vraiment fantastique, et très gentil avec moi ! Et puis il est si intelligent, et tellement craquant ! Et si mignon !

Jenny sourit devant l'enthousiasme visible de son amie. Elle était sincèrement contente pour eux deux. Les deux Serpentards se connaissaient de vue mais s'étaient réellement rencontrés pour la première fois cet été, quand Tracey était venue passer quelques jours avec Luna chez Jenny. Cette dernière avait tout de suite vu que la Serpentarde avait aussitôt craqué sur le Préfet-en-chef, et avait observé avec intérêt et curiosité son cousin et une de ses amies se rapprocher, petit à petit.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit extérieur vint l'interrompre dans sa lancée.

La porte d'entrée de la salle commune des disciples de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit en grand et laissa entrer un Harry Potter qui, nul doute n'était possible, était positivement furieux. Ses yeux vert émeraude lançaient des éclairs semblables à la cicatrice sur son front, ses mains tremblaient de rage et ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

Sans dire un seul mot, il passa en trombe devant ses deux amies étonnées et se précipita en direction de son dortoir. Les quelques autres Serpentards présents dans la salle commune regardèrent ce spectacle avec curiosité avant de laisser couler. Tel ne fut pas le cas de Jenny et Tracey.

Se consultant du regard, elles se levèrent d'un accord tacite et se ruèrent derrière lui.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons et entendirent des bruits sourds. Alarmées, elles ouvrirent la porte d'un mouvement précipité.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, un surprenant spectacle les attendait.

Harry était littéralement en train de mettre la chambre en pièces. Le contenu de l'armoire se trouvait par terre, et tout en donnant des coups de pieds rageurs dans la malle de Blaise, il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort qui détruisit le lit même de son condisciple.

- Harry stop ! hurla Tracey. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle alors que les deux filles s'avancaient vers lui.

Harry les aperçut mais continua d'infliger à la pauvre malle innocente de virulents coups de pieds.

- Harry ! Insista Jenny. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de l'obstiné Serpentard, son amie plus jeune se rapprocha de lui et posa des mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules, pour l'obliger doucement à arrêter ce massacre, car après tout la malle de Blaise n'était pas une réincarnation de Lord Voldemort.

Ce simple geste sembla calmer Harry qui cessa ses coups de pied vengeurs. Il poussa un long soupir, et Tracey, voyant que tout danger de se faire pulvériser semblait écarté, se rapprocha de lui. Gentiment, les deux filles le saisirent par les épaules et le firent s'asseoir sur un lit qui avait survécu à la bataille.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? répéta doucement Tracey. C'est à propos de tes parents ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- C'est rien, c'est juste, je suis stupide, finit-il par admettre, baissant la tête vers le sol, comme honteux.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Harry ! répliqua Jenny. Et je suis persuadée que si ce qui est arrivé t'a mis dans cet état de colère, c'est certainement important ! Alors dis-nous, peut-être qu'on peut t'aider.

Harry haussa les épaules et, le regard triste d'un chiot perdu, leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer et l'avait mis en colère.

- Blaise est venu me voir alors que j'étais en train de m'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande avec Luna, commença-t-il. Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler en privé de quelque chose d'important.

J'étais surpris mais j'ai obtempéré. Et là il m'a dit qu'il aimait énormément Elisabeth, et avait l'intention de lui demander de sortir avec lui après le bal, et qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que ça ne me dérangeait pas, étant donné qu'on était amis depuis si longtemps, et bla bla bla.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard consterné. Quelque part elles n'étaient pas surprises, car il était très vite devenu évident que Blaise éprouvait à l'égard de la Serdaigle des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Mais elles ne pensaient pas que cela arriverait aussi vite.

Et surtout, elles ne pensaient pas que Blaise avait la moindre chance avec Eli.

- Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ? demanda avec une extrême prudence Tracey.

- Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? S'énerva brusquement Harry, se levant du lit où ils étaient assis et commençant à arpenter la pièce avec rage. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je préférerais encore me faire attaquer par un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune plutôt que de le laisser sortir avec Elisabeth, que rien que l'idée de les imaginer ensemble me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un, que je ne peux tout simplement pas…tout d'un coup sa rage retomba et il se retourna vers les deux Serpentardes, plus perdu et confus que jamais.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas accepter l'idée qu'ils se passent quelque chose entre eux deux, qu'elle l'aime plus qu'un ami, que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ça n'arrivera pas ! répondit catégoriquement Tracey. J'adore Blaise, mais c'est évident qu'Eli ne veut pas sortir avec lui.

Tracey hésita, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait en dire plus. Les garçons pouvaient vraiment être aveugles. Car hormis Harry et Blaise, tout le monde savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il arrive, le cœur d'Elisabeth Black était déjà pris. Depuis très longtemps.

- Oui, acquiesça Jenny. Et c'est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes cela, après tout, c'est ta meilleure amie !

- Oui Harry, et tu peux croire Jenny, c'est une experte sur ce sujet, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Tracey d'une voix goguenarde.

Les joues de Jenny prirent une teinte rouge digne des couleurs de Godric Gryffondor mais continua bravement sur sa lancée.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire Harry. Ils vont peut-être au bal ensemble, mais souviens-toi qu'au début elle voulait y aller avec toi. Et je serais prête à parier ma collection de CDs de Nirvana que jamais ils ne formeront un couple !

- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Et les deux filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, ignorant encore à ce moment là, qu'en matière de prédiction du futur, elles étaient tout aussi douées que Sibylle Trelawney.

* * *

Et vint enfin le soir du bal, tant attendu, tant redouté.

Vers sept heures, Harry et Jenny se rendirent ensemble au bal, presque en tirant les pieds. Ils s'adoraient, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que ce bal se passerait comme ça. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était ce soir que Blaise allait demander à Elisabeth de sortir avec lui. Et l'inconscient idiot qui, alors que Draco et Harry se préparaient toujours, se dirigeant vers la porte leur avait demandé de lui souhaiter bonne chance ! Inutile de dire qu'il avait failli se prendre un sort bien placé et qu'il avait fallu toute la force physique de Draco pour empêcher un Harry d'aller régler son compte à un Blaise innocent mais pas très intelligent.

Jenny ce soir était très jolie. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une robe qu'elle avait choisie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Verte et argentée, elle mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules ce soir.

Et dans cette robe il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait bien grandi cet été.

Harry lui aussi était vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs de sa maison qu'Andromeda avait choisi pour lui avant qu'ils ne reprennent l'école. Et la sorcière avait fait un très bon choix. Harry était très séduisant ce soir. Dommage pour Elisabeth.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion, où presque toute l'école se trouvait déjà. Les habituelles quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables de douze personnes, des décorations aux couleurs et emblèmes des trois écoles étaient accrochés sur les murs de la Grande Salle, et le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles ce soir. Et la Grande Salle rayonnait de vie et de joie, avec les éclats de rires et discussions animées qui y étaient déjà présentes.

L'ambiance était clairement à la fête.

- Bon Jenny, déclara soudainement Harry alors que le trajet avait été extrêmement silencieux. Je sais que ce soir ne va pas se dérouler comme on l'avait prévu, et qu'on aurait préféré être avec d'autres personnes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'amuser ! Après tout c'est peut-être l'unique fois où on peut assister à un tel bal, et il faut donc qu'on en profite et qu'on passe un bon moment. Tu es d'accord ?

Jenny acquiesça d'un léger sourire agrémenté d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'allait pas laisser un idiot congénital lui gâcher sa soirée.

Oui bien sûr, on peut toujours rêver après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse aux côtés des autres champions. Alors que Jenny et Ginny se lançaient des regards noirs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser dévier son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui l'ignorait pas mal depuis le début des vacances. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner qu'il ne l'avait quasiment pas vue. Mais elle aussi ne recherchait plus sa présence comme auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la contrarier.

La première danse commença, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry l'effectua machinalement. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu en ce moment, c'était s'enfuir de la Grande Salle et se réfugier dans son dortoir ou la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry et Jenny broyaient du noir, deux autres personnes, elles, s'amusaient énormément.

Daphnée ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venue avec Draco, qui non seulement était un des rare garçons de son âge qui était capable de bouger sans lui marcher sur les pieds, mais qui en plus la faisait rire et l'amusait comme personne.

Après l'avoir fait tourbillonner sur le rock des Bizarr'Sisters, il lui proposa d'aller se rassasier un peu à leur table qui était en ce moment vide. Et c'est une Daphnée très essoufflée qui accepta avec grand plaisir.

- Alors Daph, tu t'amuses avec moi ce soir n'est ce pas ?! déclara pompeusement Draco en lui servant un verre de Biérabeurre.

- Je dois dire que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, répondit la Serpentarde.

- Hum, je me contenterais de cette réponse, dit Draco, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, avant de poser leurs regards sur la piste de danse où tous leurs amis se trouvaient.

- Tu crois qu'il va finir par se passer quelque chose entre Eli et Blaise ? Finit par demander Daphnée.

- Il y a deux heures je t'aurais dit que c'était tout aussi impossible que d'imaginer une Jenny arrivant à l'heure, mais là j'en suis moins sûr, répondit Draco après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- J'ai peur que ça ne crée des tensions et des dissensions, avoua Daphné.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi en ce moment tout le monde veut sortir avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire, les gens de notre année, c'est comme si tout d'un coup les garçons avaient découvert que les filles existaient, et vice-versa. Neville qui sort avec Hermione, Blaise et Harry qui veulent sortir avec Eli, Jenny et Lucas qui jouent aux autruches, Tracey avec le cousin de Jenny, il n'y a que toi, moi et Luna qui semblons demeurer normaux et sains d'esprit, déclara Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je dois dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce coup là Dray. Et ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tout le monde y attache autant d'importance. Je veux dire, Harry a quand même le tournoi, les deux épreuves restantes, ses parents, et la possibilité que Voldemort soit après lui, tout ça sur ses épaules, mais pourtant ces derniers temps il est obnubilé par Elisabeth et Blaise et ce qui va se passer. Il me semble à moi qu'on est trop jeunes encore pour ce genre de choses, ou du moins pour que ça soit vraiment sérieux.

- Si toutes les filles pouvaient être comme toi Daph !

- Malheureusement la perfection ne peut être multiple, sinon on s'en lasserait vite, répondit Daphné et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Depuis que toutes ces histoires avaient éclatés dans la bande, les deux Serpentards et Luna s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, appréciant, tant qu'il le pouvait, de rester des adolescents qui ne se prenaient pas la tête. Ils n'étaient que trop conscients des dangers du monde extérieur, ou même pour certains de par leurs familles, et ne voulaient pas s'embêter de futilités.

Ils n'avaient pas encore succombés aux passions hormonales qui avaient envahis le reste de l'école.

- Tu sais Daph, en parlant de ta perfection, reprit plus sérieusement Draco. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais mon père m'a parlé de toi dans sa dernière missive.

- A quel propos ?

- Il voulait savoir quelles étaient tes convictions et positions, mais surtout concernant tes parents. Donc, je suis censé subtilement me renseigner et lui en faire part. Si tu pouvais me faire un résumé, j'apprécierais.

- Tu continues à 'agir en tant qu'espion pour lui' ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, c'est le professeur Rogue qui me dit quoi écrire. Des fois on s'amuse à inventer des trucs, et avant d'envoyer chaque lettre je la montre à Harry pour voir si ça lui convient. Je dois dire que c'est plus amusant que je ne l'imaginais.

- Il ne sait pas pour les visions qu'a Harry ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour l'instant on lui a juste dit qu'Harry était terrorisé à l'idée du tournoi, qu'on pensait que c'était Pettigrew qui était revenu à Poudlard et qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe, des conneries comme ça tu vois. Et ça a l'air de le satisfaire pour l'instant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il veut toutes ces informations ?

Draco poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

- Il y a quelques semaines je t'aurais dit que je l'ignorais, mais maintenant qu'Harry l'a vu avec Pettigrew et Voldy en portion réduite, ça me parait évident. Il veut des informations sur le camp adverse.

- Oui mais pourquoi Harry ? Insista Daphné. C'est censé être Ryan son ennemi après tout !

- Oui, censé, répondit Draco. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je suis persuadé que mon père a à voir avec l'enlèvement de Potter cet été. Il n'était jamais chez moi, les rares fois où il revenait il était vraiment très heureux, il jubilait presque. J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il m'a envoyé promener à chaque fois.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils l'ont relâchés, songea à voix haute la Serpentarde. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais il aurait été beaucoup plus logique qu'ils le tuent.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais je me demande si Voldemort et compagnie ne se sont pas rendu compte que le Survivant ne constituait pas une vraie menace, contrairement à Harry, et aurait alors décidé de s'attaquer à lui, par le biais du tournoi, proposa Draco.

- C'est une hypothèse valable, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose nous échappe dans tout ça.

- Moi j'ai le sentiment que les choses vont se précipiter dans les mois à venir. Ma mère me dit que mon père est très souvent en déplacement, et avec le tournoi et ce qui s'est passé à la première épreuve et tout le reste, j'ai l'impression que la menace Voldemort ne va pas cesser de grandir.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire s'il revient à la vie ? Par rapport à ta famille je veux dire ?

Le visage de Draco se fit alors très dur, et déterminé.

- Il est hors de question que je devienne un toutou comme mon père, cracha-t-il. Jamais je ne serais au service de Voldemort, et je condamne ses idéaux et tout ce qu'il représente. A ce moment là je quitterais ma famille je suppose. Je n'aurais pas le choix. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si mes parents tenaient vraiment à moi !

Daphnée ne répondit pas, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que traversait Draco. Elle lui pressa gentiment la main et changea de sujet. Après tout, ils devaient profiter des bons moments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle en se frottant la tête avec lassitude. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple bal puisse être aussi exténuant. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce bal le mettrait dans une telle colère.

Il ne voulait pas y songer mais ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse vers Elisabeth, son Elisabeth, qui dansait avec Blaise, qui lui tenait la main, qui lui parlait à voix basse…A les voir à deux ensemble, Harry avait senti une vague de fureur et de jalousie envahir son âme, et il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se diriger vers l'heureux couple et se défouler sur le moins beau des deux.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, se répéta-t-il encore et encore. Ne pas penser à Elisabeth et ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement ressentir à son égard. Ne pas penser aux intentions de Blaise, entendre ces paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête et lui faisaient si mal. Ne pas penser au fait que c'était ce soir que Blaise était censé demander à Elisabeth…

Il fut détourné de ses peu agréables pensées lorsqu'il tomba sur un de ses condisciples qui rentrait lui aussi au bercail.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée Potter ? Lui demanda Théodore Nott derrière lui, et Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix rocailleuse de ce dernier.

- Ca a été, répondit-il d'un ton vague. Je ne t'ai pas vu au bal, tu y étais présent ?

Théodore acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Avec Padma Patil, indiqua-t-il. Et moi je t'y ai vu avec ma cousine, apparemment tu n'avais pas l'air de tant t'amuser que ça.

- J'étais préoccupé par d'autres choses, et un bal ce n'est guère ma tasse de thé, répondit sèchement Harry. Le Serpentard avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Cela faisait trois ans et demi qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir, et pourtant avant ce soir ils n'avaient pas dû échanger plus de dix mots.

- Je comprends, dit Théodore d'un air entendu. Les mondanités, ce n'est pas trop mon genre non plus. Je me souviens quand j'étais plus petit, mes parents avaient l'habitude d'organiser des réceptions avec d'anciens amis de Poudlard, et souvent je…

Harry cessa aussitôt d'écouter ce que Théodore Nott était en train de dire. Son esprit fatigué avait enfin trouvé la réponse à une des questions qui le turlupinaient depuis des semaines à présent.

Il venait de se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait déjà vu le troisième homme dans ses visions de Voldemort, Malfoy et Pettigrew.

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Le troisième homme était Mordred Nott. Le père de Théodore et l'oncle de Jenny.

Harry resta planté là, immobile, stupéfait de cette découverte. Il devait en faire part à quelqu'un, tout de suite. Malheureusement Rogue était parti en République Tchèque quelques heures après que le bal n'ait commencé et allait y rester quelques jours. Mais peut-être pouvait-il aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall.

Qui se trouvait encore au bal, en compagnie de Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Grimaçant, Harry prit congé de Théodore et retourna en vitesse sur ses pas. La Grande Salle s'était pas mal vidée depuis qu'il en était parti, mais pourtant quelques couples perduraient sur la salle de danse, et parmi eux Neville et Hermione, mais aussi malheureusement Blaise et Elisabeth. Harry secoua la tête avec détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

La directrice des Gryffondors n'avait pas changé de place depuis tout à l'heure et mal à l'aise le Serpentard se dirigea vers elle.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui l'aperçut en premier, et Harry sentit le regard bleu perçant de son directeur se poser sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Dumbledore tenter de la Légilimentie sur lui.

Furieux de cette violation de son esprit, il érigea les meilleures défenses mentales possibles, repoussant avec colère cette intrusion, mais la tâche était ardue face au très grand sorcier. Harry eut alors recours à son côté Serpentard.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit autorisé pour un membre de l'équipe professorale de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un élève, professeur Dumbledore, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche mais basse, car Phillip Asriel était assis non loin de là. Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air choqué en entendant cela.

- Vous vous trompez Mr Potter, répondit Dumbledore. Mais Harry sentit tout de suite la présence étrangère disparaître de son esprit. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites aussi près de la table des professeurs, si je peux savoir ?

- Il faut que je parle au professeur McGonagall, tout de suite, dit Harry d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il jeta ensuite un regard entendu à sa professeur qui comprit le message, se leva, et le suivit sans plus tarder.

- Venez, nous allons aller dans mon bureau, déclara-t-elle. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu sortir de la salle, deux autres Gryffondors vinrent les rattraper.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionnèrent en chœur Hermione et Neville, qui avaient observé la scène avec une légère inquiétude.

- Pas ici, fut la seule réponse d'Harry. Et d'un geste de la main il leur ordonna de les suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient tous dans le confortable bureau de la vice-directrice qui conjura quatre fauteuils confortables et leur indiqua de s'asseoir.

- Très bien Harry nous t'écoutons.

Harry leur expliqua alors comment il venait de comprendre qui était le troisième homme dans ses visions.

- Mordred Nott, dit McGonagall, une fois qu'il eut fini, d'un air penseur. Oui, cela ne m'étonne malheureusement pas. C'était un des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière étant à Azkaban, il paraît logique que Malfoy et Nott soient de connivence dans cette histoire.

- Professeur, intervint alors Hermione, est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est possible que ce soit son fils qui soit le traître agissant à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, cela paraîtrait logique.

- C'est une possibilité, répondit le professeur de Métamorphoses. Je ne connais pas très bien Théodore Nott, il faudrait demander au professeur Rogue. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?

Le dit Harry fit la moue pendant quelques instants.

- Je suis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall. Même si je partage ma chambre avec lui depuis trois ans et demi, je ne le connais absolument pas. Draco pourrait certainement vous dire plus de choses sur lui, mais ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise idée de garder un œil sur lui. Juste au cas où.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être une piste.

Alors que McGonagall promettait à Harry de mettre le professeur Rogue au courant, celui-ci se dépêcha d'aller écrire à son oncle/père qui, nul doute, aurait envie de connaître ce genre d'informations.

Sur le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à la volière, Harry réalisa qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'avait guère songé à l'identité du traître se trouvant à Poudlard. Qui avait mis le nom des Potter dans la coupe ? Qui avait brisé le balai de Ryan ? Qui avait volé la baguette de Voldemort pour la ramener à Malfoy et compagnie ? A cette dernière question, la réponse Théodore Nott paraîtrait logique. Car sinon, qui d'autre les Mangemorts auraient pu recruter à l'intérieur de l'école ?

Ou alors c'était un élève de Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, ou pourquoi pas leurs directrices ?! Après tout, il ne connaissait rien sur Mme Maxime et Katarina Van Krause, et Remus lui avait confié dans une lettre qu'il était en train de faire des recherches sur cette dernière, à la demande de Severus Rogue.

Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Quelqu'un de sa propre maison ? Quelqu'un qu'il appréciait ? Et si c'était quelqu'un proche de lui ?

Mais heureusement pour le traître, Harry était très loin de se douter de son identité. Lui aurait-on révélé à ce moment là, il aurait éclaté de rire et vous aurait traité d'idiot.

L'avenir lui réservait bien des surprises. Et pas que des bonnes.

Et la prochaine justement allait survenir le lendemain matin.

* * *

La première fois que notre héros vit Blaise et Elisabeth ensemble, c'est-à-dire dans un contexte où il ne pouvait faire aucun doute aux spectateurs environnants qu'ils formaient bel et bien un couple, la toute première fois, Harry James Potter crut qu'il allait vomir. Ou tuer quelqu'un, au choix.

C'était une scène tout à fait simple et anodine. Harry était assis à sa table où il déjeunait en compagnie de Tracey et Nathaniel, quand il avait aperçu, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Elisabeth et Blaise, discutant et se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles. Main dans la main.

Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de ces dix doigts entrelacés. Le monde entier disparut autour de lui. Il était à la fois fasciné et révulsé par ce spectacle, par ce que cela impliquait de concret. Sa meilleure amie sortait avec un garçon. Un garçon qu'il aimait bien…en temps normal. Alors pourquoi cette boule qui remontait tout le long de sa gorge ? pourquoi cette nausée qui l'envahissait et cette envie féroce d'aller frapper Blaise…jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par aller lâcher cette maudite main ?

Il aurait dû être content pour elle tout comme il avait été content pour Neville quand celui-ci était sorti avec Hermione, tout comme aujourd'hui il était content pour Tracey. Parce que c'était ce que faisait les amis, les vrais.

Mais indubitablement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il détourna le regard parce que c'était bien plus facile, et enfouit tout au fond de lui ces sentiments décidément bien dérangeants. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'en était pas encore à un stade où il parvenait à dissimuler complètement ses sentiments aux yeux attentifs de son entourage…surtout ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Ses amis lui jetèrent de discrets regards navrés. Apparemment, Jenny et Lucas n'étaient pas les seuls à être aveugles face à cette petite chose qu'on appelait amour.

Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient incrédules. Blaise et Elisabeth, ensemble ? C'était étrange, surnaturel, c'était comme s'ils avaient atterri dans l'univers alternatif d'un auteur qui aurait décidé par pur caprice de faire n'importe quoi avec ses personnages juste parce qu'elle adorait être sadique.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda avec une grande prudence Tracey qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé à la malle de Blaise seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Harry secoua la tête avec un peu trop d'énergie mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le courrier du matin arriva.

N'attendant pas encore de réponse de Remus, Harry fut plus que surpris en voyant une majestueuse chouette noire et marron se poser délicatement devant lui, une lettre dans le bec et ses beaux yeux dorés attendant patiemment qu'il le débarrasse du courrier qu'il avait transporté par la neige et le froid.

Intrigué, Harry saisit la lettre et pointa du doigt son assiette remplie de toasts et de bacon à la chouette qui ne se fit pas prier. Il déplia la lettre, et en commença la lecture.

_Très cher Harry._

_Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te souhaiter, de la part de moi et __de__ mon mari, un très joyeux Noël ainsi que nos plus sincères félicitations pour la première tâche. Le récit que nous avons eu de la part de notre fils nous a impressionnés. Nous espérons naturellement que les deux autres tâches se dérouleront tout aussi facilement pour toi._

_J'en viens maintenant au sujet initial de ce courrier. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été un peu surpris__e __de ta demande concernant la famille de Salazar Serpentard, mais je suis tout naturellement disposée à répondre à tes questions. Je pense que le plus simple peut-être __est__ que nous __nous__ fixions un rendez-vous lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Qu'en dis-tu ? De cette façon tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, et je n'oublierai aucun détail susceptible de t'intéresser._

_Si cela te convient, renvoie une réponse avec Agrippa, et nous nous rencontrerons aux Trois Balais, à 15h, samedi prochain._

_Un très bon noël à toi et tes amis._

_Cordialement._

_Andréa Zabini._

Harry fut content de cette réponse. Même si en ce moment un certain Zabini n'avait pas la côte chez lui, il était ravi de pouvoir revoir la sorcière, qui s'était toujours montrée charmante et agréable envers lui. Et puis, peut-être que de la sorte ils pourraient enfin avoir des réponses et avancer dans la quête aux Horcruxes.

* * *

Le samedi en question, Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent aux Trois Balais pour voir la mère de Blaise. La question du trajet fut quelque peu cocasse, enfin d'un point de vue extérieur bien entendu. Alors que tous attendaient avec plus ou moins de patience Jenny qui, il était surprenant de le faire même remarquer, était en retard, et qu'Harry jetait des regards assassins à un des couples dont il est inutile de dévoiler l'identité, ce dernier leur proposa de partir en avant et que lui et Jenny les rejoindraient dès que la demoiselle daignerait faire son apparition. Alors que certains roulaient des yeux en entendant cette proposition à peine subtile, Elisabeth ne prit même pas la peine de relever et partit aussitôt en avant. Elle aussi se montrait étrangement distante depuis le bal.

C'est donc avec une demi-heure de retard (une demi-heure ce n'est rien dans une vie vous dirait Jenny) que les deux comparses firent leur entrée dans un Trois Balais bondé de monde, ce qui était probablement dû au froid dehors, ou alors au nombre impressionnant de couples qui étaient apparus avec le bal, car après tout, tous les adolescents ne sont pas des handicapés des sentiments.

- Harry je suis enchantée de te revoir, l'accueillit la belle sorcière alors qu'Harry et Jenny s'installaient à ses côtés. Nous avons pris la liberté de vous commander des Biérabeurres.

- C'est parfait, lui assura Harry. Puis il lui présenta son amie.

- Enchantée, répondit gracieusement Andréa Zabini. Alors, dans ta lettre, tu me demandais des détails sur la descendance de Salazar Serpentard, sans me donner vraiment de détails ou d'explications. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Eh bien je voudrais savoir s'il existe aujourd'hui encore des familles connues qui descendraient de Salazar.

- Eh bien pas exactement. La dernière famille connue, l'unique même, était les Gaunt. Mais ils semblent avoir disparu au début du siècle, vers les années 1920. Le dernier descendant de Salazar est mort à Azkaban pour avoir tué un moldu si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et à ma connaissance il n'a jamais eu d'enfants, ni lui ni sa sœur qui a disparu dans la nature quand son frère et son père ont été envoyés à Azkaban.

- Comment savoir si sa sœur n'a pas eu d'enfants ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Eh bien je n'en suis pas sûre bien entendu, mais il n'y a jamais eu d'acte de naissance sorcier prouvant qu'elle ait pu avoir un enfant. A priori la lignée de Salazar Serpentard s'est éteinte avec ces deux derniers enfants. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, étant donné qu'elle avait été maudite.

- Maudite ? s'écrièrent plusieurs des adolescents en même temps.

Andréa eut un petit sourire entendu.

- Oui, par Niumeh, la femme de Salazar.

- Attendez, l'interrompit Draco. Niumeh, c'est la sorcière qui a tué Merlin, c'est bien ça ?

- Exact, acquiesça Andréa. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis qu'aucun d'entre vous ne connaît l'histoire de Merlin, Niumeh et Salazar, n'est ce pas ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête unanime et Andréa se lança alors dans un récit qui allait en passionner plus d'un.

- Tout commença aux environs de l'an 800, quand Merlin naquit de parents moldus. Très jeune, Merlin fit preuve de talents magiques exceptionnels, mais dans le village moldu dans lequel il vivait, cela faisait évidemment très peur, car il n'arrivait guère à contrôler sa magie, et surtout, il ne le voulait pas, car il voyait bien que sa magie pouvait aider, guérir, sauver des gens même.

Quand il eut 14 ans, ses parents le chassèrent du village, et Merlin se retrouva seul et abandonné. Pour survivre il utilisa sa magie uniquement, mais prenant garde à ne jamais en faire usage devant des moldus. La plupart du temps il vécut donc dans des forêts et des endroits guère fréquentés par des humains. Car le jeune Merlin ignorait qu'il existait un monde magique vivant en parallèle du monde moldu, et s'il l'avait su, l'histoire du monde sorcier telle que nous la connaissons n'aurait pas été la même.

Un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt, il tomba complètement par hasard sur un groupe de sorciers en train d'attaquer un jeune homme terrorisé, et qui, clairement, ne pouvait pratiquer la magie. Emu par cette injustice, Merlin, qui avait durant toutes ces années de solitude, développé ses pouvoirs, réussit très facilement à blesser les assaillants et à les chasser. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre du jeune homme qu'il venait de sauver et qui n'était nul autre qu'Arthur Pendragon.

Le jeune Arthur, qui n'était pas encore roi à l'époque, reconnaissant, l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à Camelot, le royaume d'Uther, son père, qui était un Cracmol. C'est comme cela que Merlin apprit l'existence d'un monde magique. Mais révolté par la manière dont beaucoup de sorciers agissaient, car Uther lui raconta comment lui-même avait été chassé du monde sorcier car ne présentant aucun signe de magie en lui, Merlin décida de rester à Camelot, auprès de personnes qui voulaient bien de lui.

C'est comme cela que Merlin devint très vite un compagnon fidèle d'Arthur qui devint roi quelques années plus tard. Jusqu'à la mort du roi, Merlin resta à ses côtés et l'aida à consolider et développer le royaume de Camelot. Dans le monde moldu, le roi Arthur est célèbre encore aujourd'hui pour tout ce qu'il a accompli pour l'Angleterre, même si le personnage de Merlin, lui, n'est qu'une légende.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la mort d'Arthur, Merlin était devenu un sorcier extrêmement puissant, bien plus que Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Féru de connaissances et de sagesse, il avait profité de toutes ces années pour parfaire son éducation magique. A la mort du roi, Merlin décida de voyager à travers le monde pour découvrir de nouvelles formes de magie et explorer le monde sorcier. Ce voyage dura plusieurs décennies.

Mais un jour Merlin décida de rentrer en Angleterre. Il s'établit alors dans un village près de Camelot, bien décidé à profiter d'une retraite bien méritée. Seulement le destin avait d'autres plans pour lui.

Un jour, il découvrit qu'il existait prés de chez lui dans une famille moldue un enfant qui était maltraité parce qu'il montrait des signes de magie. Ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qui lui était arrivé quand lui-même était enfant, Merlin décida d'agir. Il enleva l'enfant et s'enfuit avec lui. Et cet enfant n'était nul autre que Salazar Serpentard.

Tous les deux partirent s'installer dans un village sorcier, Pré-au-lard, et Merlin éleva Salazar. Dans ce village, Salazar devint très vite ami avec deux cousines, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, ainsi qu'un petit garçon, Godric Gryffondor.

Merlin apprit la magie aux quatre enfants, et sous son égide, les enfants devinrent très vite des sorciers très doués. Et quand ils devinrent adultes, Merlin les emmena avec lui explorer le monde.

Ce voyage dura environ quinze ans. Et durant ce périple, Merlin les emmena notamment en Chine, où avait été construite, pour la première fois dans l'histoire sorcière de l'humanité, une école magique. Les quatre amis furent grandement impressionnés par ce spectacle, et c'est dans ces conditions qu'ils décidèrent de, eux aussi, créer une école magique. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de l'implanter dans un cadre qu'ils connaissaient bien, tout près de Pré-au-lard.

Pendant que les quatre fondateurs se mettaient au travail, Merlin, lui, continua à voyager, tout en continuant à leur rendre visite.

L'école naquit ainsi et acquit très vite un certain succès. Avec les années, elle se développa tranquillement, et les quatre fondateurs, qui étaient très proches, ne connaissaient pas de réel problème.

Tout changea une quarantaine d'années après la fondation de l'école.

Le système du Choixpeau avait été trouvé par Godric, afin que chaque élève puisse être réparti dans la maison qui lui correspondait le mieux. Et il fallait l'avouer, jamais le Choixpeau n'avait failli à sa tâche.

Mais un jour, et ce fut la seule et unique fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, le Choixpeau refusa de répartir une élève. Jamais il n'expliqua pourquoi à personne, mais après avoir passé seulement deux minutes sur la tête de la jeune fille, il refusa catégoriquement d'y retourner ou de la répartir.

Cette jeune fille était Afelica Niumeh.

Bien entendu les Fondateurs étaient bien embêtés et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient refuser cette jeune fille dans leur école, d'autant plus qu'elle les suppliait de la garder. Finalement, Salazar en fut ému et, reconnaissant en elle certaines des qualités propres à sa maison, proposa qu'elle soit répartie à Serpentard. Les trois autres furent naturellement d'accord, et personne n'en reparla plus.

Durant les sept années que durèrent sa scolarité, c'est de Salazar qu'Afelica fut la plus proche. Douée en Potions, elle passait énormément de temps avec lui, aussi personne ne fut vraiment surpris quand à la fin de ses années d'études les deux sorciers annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se marier. Bien sûr, certains étaient choqués par la différence d'âge, mais Salazar était un sorcier puissant et reconnu dans la communauté sorcière.

Mais c'est à partir de son mariage que Salazar commença à changer radicalement d'attitude et de comportement, jusqu'à devenir particulièrement intolérant et horrible, violent. C'est de là qu'est née la réputation de Salazar comme opposé aux moldus et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas purs. Les autres Fondateurs essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais rien n'y faisait, jusqu'au jour où Salazar attaqua une élève née-de-moldue et la blessa gravement. Ils appelèrent alors Merlin à l'aide.

Et quand leur mentor revint de son voyage, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction que la jeune Afelica, qui suivait la même voie que son mari, semblait-il, avait en fait placé Salazar sous un enchantement puissant. Un enchantement qu'elle avait inventé, et qui est un sort que vous connaissez très bien, l'Impérium.

Merlin essaya de montrer à Salazar ce qui se passait, mais il était bien trop sous l'influence du sort, et Salazar se disputa avec Merlin, qui, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de libérer son fils, convoqua en duel Niumeh.

Le duel eut lieu le 20 juin 1081. Il fut épique car il opposait deux sorciers absolument formidables. Mais Merlin était vieux et malade. Il périt à minuit, le 21 juin qui est encore aujourd'hui considéré comme un jour maudit dans le monde sorcier.

Salazar quitta alors l'école en compagnie de sa femme, mais n'oublia pas auparavant de laisser un basilique censé poursuivre sa tâche, tout cela sous les ordres de Niumeh bien sûr. Ensemble, ils voyagèrent, non sans avoir laissé leur fils unique aux soins d'une nourrice.

C'est durant son périple que Niumeh apprit les formes les plus noires de la magie et inventa des sorts maléfiques, dont les trois sorts Impardonnables. Mais elle créa également les Horcruxes, qui est une forme de magie absolument abominable que je ne vous expliquerai même pas aujourd'hui.

Mais pendant ce temps leur fils grandissait, et lui aussi alla à Poudlard, où il fut réparti à Serdaigle. Il était exceptionnellement doué, et malgré sa parentèle, il s'entendit très vite avec les Fondateurs qui regrettaient de n'avoir rien pu faire pour leur ami et racontèrent d'ailleurs à Morgan ce qui était arrivé à Salazar.

Pendant des années, Morgan chercha le moyen de libérer son père de ce sort, et il finit par réussir, prés de dix ans après avoir quitté Poudlard. Il mit au point une décoction fort dangereuse, mais qui fonctionna néanmoins sur le vieux sorcier. Salazar fut ainsi délivré, et comprit ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait.

Fou de rage, Salazar alla détruire l'Horcruxe que Niumeh avait crée, puis il la tua en la faisant mordre par un des serpents venimeux qu'il possédait. Mais juste avant de mourir, Niumeh maudit Salazar et toute sa descendance. Quelques heures après la mort de Niumeh, Salazar se pendit.

Et la malédiction eut effet. Morgan et sa femme périrent dans un incendie, et tous les descendants qui suivirent connurent des sorts tragiques, une mortalité très élevée.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit Andréa prit le verre encore rempli de Biérabeurre qui se trouvait sur la table en bois et le sirota tranquillement. Aux mines ébahies des adolescents devant elle, elle savait qu'elle avait conquis son public.

- Waow, fut d'ailleurs la réponse de Jenny. Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette histoire ! Mais alors ça veut dire qu'au final Salazar n'était pas le mauvais sorcier que tout le monde décrit !

- Non bien sûr, répondit Andréa. Malheureusement toutes les années qu'il passa à agir comme tel, sous influence, fut le souvenir qui perdura dans la communauté sorcière. Et le fait qu'il était marié à Niumeh, la sorcière des Ténèbres la plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ne fit rien pour arranger sa réputation. Pourtant, tout historien qui se respecte connaît la vraie version. Malheureusement, les préjugés ont la vie dure dans notre monde.

Beaucoup acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête à la table. Ce n'était pas à eux qu'on allait apprendre cela.

- En tout cas c'était passionnant, s'exclama Harry. Il avait été troublé cependant par la mention des Horcruxes, mais heureusement Andréa ne savait pas qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes que Voldemort avait créés. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de tout lui révéler, mais ils devaient être prudents, et ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre seul de toute façon. Il avait beau bien aimer les Zabini, il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup au final.

Et si Andréa avait été surprise de sa requête, elle n'en montra rien. Le reste de la bande continua à lui poser quelques questions sur les fondateurs et Merlin et elle se fit un plaisir de leur répondre, tout en observant de plus près le spectacle que formaient Blaise et Elisabeth.

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise en recevant une lettre de son fils lui annonçant qu'il sortait avec l'héritière Black aurait été un euphémisme. Non pas qu'elle était contre, ou du type mère poule refusant catégoriquement que son bébé chéri quitte les jupes de sa môman, mais simplement, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre de la part de Blaise, mais aussi d'Harry lors des vacances de Noël, elle aurait plus pensé que la jeune Serdaigle aurait été avec Harry. Et à en juger par les regards jaloux qu'un Serpentard à qui décidément on allait devoir apprendre la subtilité et la discrétion, elle ne s'était pas tant trompée que ça.

_Ah ces jeunes_, pensa Andréa en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Comme le professeur Rogue l'avait annoncé au jeune Harry, il partit pour Prague deux heures après que le bal ait commencé.

Mais pour lui ces deux heures furent une torture. Il haïssait de toute son âme les mondanités futiles de ce genre et aspirait à retrouver la solitude de ses donjons bien-aimés.

Il fit pourtant des efforts et dansa même à deux reprises. Une fois avec Minerva pour la sauver des griffes veloutées d'Albus Dumbledore, et une fois avec la directrice de Durmstrang dans le but à peine Serpentardesque d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Peine perdue, Katarina Van Krause se montra charmante et polie, mais réservée.

En d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait sans nul doute apprécié cette discrétion qui aurait dénoté un caractère en ce point similaire au sien, mais pas ce soir.

Son devoir achevé, il s'excusa discrètement auprès du professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà prévenu de son absence, prétextant un congé familial auprès d'une tante malade, et se rendit dans ses appartements où ses affaires avaient déjà été préparées plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il était attendu chez son ami travaillant à Durmstrang à 22h, heure locale, et il était légèrement en retard aussi se hâta-t-il de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée qui vit apparaître de magnifiques flammes vertes lumineuses. Il agrippa ses affaires, cria le nom de sa destination, et disparut de Poudlard.

En l'absence prolongée de la directrice pour cause de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était au sous-directeur de prendre en charge l'école, et il se trouvait justement que le contact de Severus était le sous-directeur de Durmstrang depuis peu de temps.

Severus avait rencontré Libor Smetana des années auparavant, alors que tous les deux étaient étudiants à l'Institut Allemand de Potions, un des meilleurs au monde, et ils étaient restés en contact depuis. Libor était un maître de Potions, dont le talent était à celui de Severus, mais contrairement à ce dernier, il avait longtemps été sans emploi, à cause de la guerre qui avait déchiré son pays pendant prés de dix ans.

Contrairement à son équivalent moldu, la République Tchèque sorcière était née en 1257, après la bataille de Prague contre les autrichiens et qui avait vu la naissance de la ville. Alors que les moldus se déchiraient sur les contours du pays, à coup de revendications nationalistes, réclamaient leur indépendance, et passaient sous le contrôle de tel ou tel pays, les sorciers eux vivaient beaucoup plus simplement. Bien entendu, ils connurent quelques guerres et quelques sorciers maléfiques comme l'Angleterre ou tout autre pays sorcier, mais rien de bien méchant.

Tout changea en 1982, quand une sorcière du nom d'Eda Kalvac, qui était la directrice de Durmstrang, assassina le premier ministre sorcier allemand en visite dans son école. L'Allemagne réclama la tête d'Eda, mais le ministre tchèque, qui était accessoirement le frère d'Eda refusa, et l'Allemagne déclara la guerre à la République Tchèque. La guerre dura plus de dix ans jusqu'à un armistice de la République qui avait été mise à sang pendant ces dix années.

Aujourd'hui encore le pays était en pleine reconstruction, et l'Institut de Durmstrang, qui avait de par les agissements de sa directrice jouit d'une réputation extrêmement mauvaise non seulement dans le pays, mais aussi et surtout dans toute l'Europe, avait été repris en main par Katarina Van Krause, une sorcière très puissante qui avait pendant de nombreuses années résisté à Eda et ses troupes qui voulaient purement et simplement annexer l'Allemagne, l'ennemie héréditaire. C'était elle qui avait fini par neutraliser Eda en la battant lors d'un duel. Duel qui lui avait valu la célèbre cicatrice qui défigurait son joli visage.

Mais Katarina était une héroïne dans son pays, et c'était justement ce que Severus Rogue était sur le point de découvrir.

Il arriva donc légèrement en retard chez son ami qui l'attendait avec impatience.

- Mon ami, l'accueillit-il chaleureusement. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Très bien Libor, très bien, répondit Severus, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce où il avait atterri avec élégance. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Libor, une grande pièce aux tons gris et noirs. Sobre, comme lui-même aimait.

Libor invita son invité à s'asseoir et à prendre une tasse de thé qu'il avait spécialement préparé. Il oublia juste de prévenir son ami que le thé était légèrement corsé.

- J'ai eu le privilège de danser avec ta directrice, juste avant d'arriver, indiqua Rogue sur le ton de la conversation. Malgré la chaleur de l'alcool qui se diffusait doucement dans son corps, il n'oubliait pas un des buts de sa visite.

- Ah, tu as dû prendre beaucoup de plaisir, s'enthousiasma Libor. Katarina est une bonne danseuse, mais également d'excellente compagnie.

- Elle est assez réservée j'ai trouvé. Depuis que le tournoi a commencé on ne la voit guère, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste enfermée la plupart du temps dans ses appartements ou alors à entraîner sa championne.

- Elle peut être réservée, acquiesça Libor, mais c'est une sorcière de talent, et qui a beaucoup de conversation. Simplement, la guerre l'a rendu amère. Elle a perdu toute sa famille et a dû traverser des épreuves terribles.

Severus, qui comme tout anglais qui se respectait ignorait totalement qu'un autre monde existait en dehors de son île, demanda plus d'explications que Libor lui donna volontiers. Et Severus fut impressionné malgré lui d'apprendre que la pourtant jeune directrice avait mené la résistance dans son pays et s'était battue avec tant de courage.

- Et est-elle une adepte de la magie noire ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Oh non mon ami, oh non ! s'écria Libor. Il n'y a pas plus farouche opposante à l'usage de la magie noire maléfique que Katarina ! Tu sais que Durmstrang était connu pour son enseignement de la magie des Ténèbres ! Eh bien ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, ce qui lui a valu beaucoup d'oppositions je peux te le dire. Désormais à Durmstrang, seuls certains élèves jugés aptes peuvent étudier sous le contrôle très poussé de certains professeurs certains sortilèges de magie noire. En vérité, notre directrice a menée une véritable révolution dans cet Institut, et c'est quelque chose que beaucoup attendaient.

- Je vois, répondit Severus, dont le cerveau toujours actif malgré l'heure et la liqueur réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si tout était vrai, il était peu probable que Katarina Van Krause soit devenue une adepte de Voldemort. Et elle était trop jeune pour avoir fait partie des premiers Mangemorts. Et vivant aussi loin d'Angleterre, comment aurait-elle pu se retrouver mêlée à tout cela ? Elle ne correspondait guère au profil. Mais elle avait l'air d'être une personne fascinante.

L'heure se faisant tardive, Libor invita son ami à se retirer dans la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé, et lui promit que dès le lendemain il lui ferait visiter Durmstrang avant de se rendre à la Bibliothèque Nationale.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla plus tardivement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. La chambre que lui avait préparé son ami et collègue était plus qu'accueillante, bien qu'un peu petite. Libor lui avait laissé un mot sur la petite table lui indiquant de le contacter par poudre de cheminette dès qu'il serait levé et préparé à aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une fois qu'il se sentit prêt à affronter la journée, il passa la tête dans la cheminée et appela Libor.

- Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit ? S'enquit son hôte.

- Très bonne merci. Peut-on aller prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant ? Je dois avouer que j'ai une faim d'hypogriffe.

- Bien sûr mon ami. Attends, je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans deux minutes.

Libor arriva en effet très vite et entreprit de mener Severus jusqu'aux cuisines où ils pourraient prendre une petite collation.

Sur le chemin, il expliqua à Severus que Durmstrang, contrairement à Poudlard, était composé de plusieurs bâtiments. Il y avait tout d'abord celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui, assez petit, contenaient les appartements privés des professeurs qui disposaient, tout comme les élèves, de leur propre cuisine et d'une salle à manger assez grande où ils pouvaient tous manger ensemble. Mais en période de vacances comme celle-là, où tous les élèves ou presque étaient repartis chez eux, beaucoup de professeurs avaient suivis le mouvement et il ne restait que Libor et deux autres professeurs pour surveiller l'école.

Il y avait ensuite le bâtiment principal qui contenait les salles de classe et un autre pour les élèves, la bibliothèque, ainsi que des salles d'entraînement. Et les trois bâtiments étaient disposés en triangle autour d'un parc très beau, Severus dut l'admettre quand, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Libor lui fit visiter.

Ce qui différait également de Poudlard était qu'il était possible pour les professeurs, ainsi que pour les élèves plus âgés, de pouvoir transplaner au sein de l'école. De la sorte, s'il y avait un problème, les professeurs pouvaient se rendre plus rapidement à l'autre bout de l'Institut. Et Severus dut reconnaître que c'était bien plus pratique.

Il fut également envieux de voir les laboratoires dont disposait son ami. Ici, contrairement à Poudlard, tout était résolument moderne, mais comme lui expliqua le vice-directeur, ces aménagements étaient très récents et étaient dûs à Katarina.

- Elle a vraiment voulu rénover l'école en profondeur, dit Libor. Avant que la guerre ne commence, Durmstrang avait mauvaise réputation, et le niveau était loin d'être élevé. Tout était vieux et archaïque, obsolète même. C'est pour cela que Poudlard faisait figure de meilleure école européenne. Mais crois-moi mon ami, tout cela va finir par changer. Katarina a de grands projets pour l'école qui lui tient à cœur. Après tout, c'est nous qui formons la communauté sorcière de demain.

Et Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver. Alors que Poudlard n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis des décennies, Durmstrang affichait une modernité qu'il jalousait. Ainsi, il apprit que des matières telles que les mathématiques, la géographie, les langues étrangères, la gemmologie étaient enseignées à Durmstrang car la directrice considérait en effet qu'il fallait s'ouvrir au monde, et non pas rester replié sur une seule communauté sorcière. Et Severus comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Katarina avait été une des principales artisanes du tournoi. Pour elle, cela voulait dire non seulement redorer le blason de son école, mais également permettre à ses élèves de sortir de leur pays et de leur faire découvrir une autre culture. Leur faire vivre une expérience enrichissante.

Il était de plus en plus conquis par ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

- Très bien mon ami, déclara Libor après que le tour des lieux soit terminé. Es-tu prêt à te rendre à la Bibliothèque Nationale ?

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête impassible qui cachait à la perfection sa nervosité.

Les deux hommes sortirent de Durmstrang qui se situait juste en dehors de Prague en vérité, près de la ville de Stechovice et ses magnifiques forêts, et transplanérent en direction de la Bibliothèque, qui se trouvait dans le centre sorcier de Prague, à côté du Château de Prague, qui était le château fort des rois moldus et qui aujourd'hui encore dans leur monde était très connu.

La Bibliothèque était un immense bâtiment au style romain, et Severus dut reconnaître que de ce qu'il en voyait, Prague avait l'air d'une très belle ville.

D'un pas décidé, il entra à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, à la recherche de l'information qui pourrait les aider à détruire pour toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais rien dit à Libor sur le pourquoi de ses recherches. Sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et sachant que même si Libor ne pratiquait pas la magie noire, de par ses études et l'expérience de la guerre, il en connaissait plus que personne sur les artefacts magiques, il avait discrétement tâté le terrain. Et cela avait marché.

- Très bien mon ami, lui indiqua le vice-directeur de Durmstrang une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés la réception à laquelle ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas. J'ai déjà demandé à mon nom qu'on puisse consulter ce livre dont je te parlais en privé. Je ne l'ai jamais consulté même si je sais ce qu'il contient. Parce que je sais que tu ne me répondras pas, je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu cherches ou pourquoi. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Libor le guida jusqu'à une pièce se situant juste avant l'immense salle principale. La pièce était très petite, ne contenant qu'une table, quelques sièges, et le livre en question sur la table. Cependant, avant de pouvoir s'installer, les deux hommes durent abandonner leurs baguettes à un garde à l'entrée.

- Simple mesure de précaution, lui assura Libor. Severus acquiesça, mais il se sentait nu sans sa baguette, et il se promit mentalement de se dépêcher afin de la récupérer au plus vite.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'installa, pendant que son ami sortait un journal sorcier de sa poche et commençait à le lire, faisant ainsi comprendre à Severus qu'il pouvait faire ses recherches tranquillement. Ce que le-dit Severus fit, tout en esquissant cependant une mine de dégoût quand il aperçut de plus près le livre en question.

Il avait déjà vu des livres répugnants de magie noire dans sa vie, mais celui-ci dépassait des records. Ce n'était pas seulement l'odeur infecte qui s'en dégageait, mais la couverture d'un noir plus sombre que l'enfer et qui semblait presque vivante au toucher, et l'œil encastré au milieu de la couverture qui firent frissonner le pourtant imperturbable maître de Potions. Il prit sur lui et commença à chercher.

Ainsi apprit-il que les Horcruxes avaient été crées par la sorcière Niumeh, connut dans le monde sorcier comme la plus grande sorcière des Ténèbres n'ayant jamais existé. Non seulement elle avait tué Merlin, mais elle avait aussi créé toute la branche de la magie noire qui était maléfique et cruelle et que seuls les pires sorciers apprenaient. Heureusement pour le monde sorcier, elle était morte avant d'avoir pu mener à bien ses projets de conquête du monde.

Elle avait été la première à créer un Horcruxe, confiant une partie de son âme à l'intérieur d'un journal, tout comme l'avait fait Voldemort 900 ans plus tard.

Severus connaissait la véritable histoire de Salazar, c'était là un des privilèges qu'on avait quand on devenait directeur de sa maison. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné quand il apprit qu'un Horcruxe pouvait être détruit par une arme qui aurait appartenu à un des quatre Fondateurs. Le seul autre moyen était d'utiliser le croc d'un serpent venimeux.

C'était si simple que Severus crut avoir manqué quelque chose. Il parcourut plusieurs fois le livre maudit, mais dut se rendre à la raison. C'était simple, mais efficace. Et puis, raisonna-t-il, les Horcruxes n'étaient guère quelque chose de répandu, Merlin soit loué, et trouver l'arme d'un Fondateur encore moins.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Harry disposait depuis la fin de sa seconde année d'une dague ayant appartenu à Salazar. Et Severus savait de source sûre que son élève l'avait conservé, 'oubliant' de dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait cet antique objet en sa possession.

Si cela le rassura pendant un moment, cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses doutes sur la véritable identité du Survivant. Il était quand même curieux que, comme par hasard, ce soit Harry qui ait en sa possession une des seules armes pouvant détruire Voldemort…comme il était écrit dans la prophétie…

**Note de l'auteur** : désolée pour le retard, mais j'en ai déja expliqué les raisons sur mon LJ...j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé réinventé l'histoire, comme qui dirait, donc voilà, comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews seront postées sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil) ce soir ou ce week-end, et d'ailleurs merci à Ira Lea et Lucrecia Caine pour leurs commentaires !

Et comme d'habitude laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos suggestions sur l'identité du traitre, les couples, combien de temps Harry se retiendra d'étrangler Blaise...tout ce que vous voulez quoi ! Gros Bisous et à bientôt.


	41. Divisions et jalousies

**Chapitre 40 : divisions et jalousies.**

Par un beau matin de janvier, Remus Lupin reçut une lettre fort intéressante bien que sibylline.

_Lupin._

_Je viens juste de rentrer de mon petit voyage à Prague et j'ai __fait de grandes découvertes__. Minerva est déjà au courant mais je préfère ne rien dire par courrier. Est-il possible que tu viennes nous voir à Poudlard aujourd'hui ou demain ?_

_Severus Rogue._

- Eh bien, il est très explicite notre professeur de Potions préféré, railla Tonks, lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Que veux-tu, c'est Severus Rogue, et il a raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent, soupira Remus. Est-ce que tu es libre cet après-midi ?

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à Poudlard ? demanda doucement Nymphadora en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Après tout, tu nous aides de ton côté. Et puis, ça nous donnera l'occasion de voir Harry également. Il me manque, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la première tâche.

- Tu vas lui en parler, alors ? demanda Tonks avec intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'attende la fin du tournoi. Il a déjà bien assez en tête comme ça.

- Moi je pense que tu devrais lui proposer tout de suite, insista la jeune Aurore. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi et heureux que tu veuilles l'adopter officiellement. Et il en a besoin. Malgré tout ce qui lui arrive, il est encore très jeune, et il a besoin d'une figure paternelle.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ? Et si les Potter s'en mêlent et refusent ? dit Remus d'une voix légèrement apeurée.

- Ils n'ont rien à dire sur ce sujet ! S'emporta Tonks en reculant un peu. Ils ont abandonné leur propre fils pour des raisons que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ! Ce sont des parents indignes, et quant à Harry qui refuserait, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu depuis très longtemps ! Il t'adore et te considère déjà comme son père, tu l'as bien vu à la première tâche.

- Oui, mais de là à ce que je l'adopte il y a quand même une marge chérie, je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à laisser tomber le nom de Potter pour celui de Lupin.

- Et moi je te dis que si tu lui proposes, il dira oui et sera fou de joie, chéri, répondit Tonks. Il vit déjà avec toi, et admets-le tu l'aimes comme ton propre fils, et vous méritez tous les deux d'être officiellement de la même famille.

- Tu as peut-être raison, admit Remus avec un petit sourire timide. C'est vrai que je voudrais vraiment pouvoir adopter officiellement Harry et pouvoir l'appeler mon fils. Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler maintenant ?

Tonks hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle était heureuse de voir que Remus était prêt à effectuer cette démarche.

Cette idée lui était venue peu de temps après la première tâche, et la jeune Métamorphomage l'avait encouragé de tout son cœur. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle avait bien vu que le lien entre les deux garçons allait bien au-delà d'un simple lien oncle-neveu. Remus était le seul adulte qui s'occupait d'Harry, l'aimait et était prêt à tout pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir du jour de la première tâche et de l'attitude de Remus qui était plus inquiet que n'importe quel parent aurait pu l'être. Même Severus Rogue l'avait remarqué, c'était pour dire.

- Mais ça ne te dérangera pas toi, si j'adopte Harry ? demanda soudainement Remus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait me déranger ?

- Ca changera peut-être notre relation, je veux dire, je ne serai plus seul, et Harry passera toujours en premier. Et puis, si les choses devenaient encore plus sérieuses entre nous…

- Remus John Lupin, est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ce que je pense que tu es en train d'insinuer ? L'interrompit une Tonks à la fois excitée et anxieuse.

Remus la regarda avec des yeux incroyablement sérieux et hocha solennellement la tête.

- Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu… ? ajouta-t-il. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Nymphadora Morgana Tonks, et un jour, dans un avenir proche, j'aimerais que notre relation se concrétise par un mariage. Je ne te le demande pas tout de suite car les choses sont compliquées en ce moment, et tu es encore jeune, mais attends-toi à ce qu'un jour je fasse ma demande, expliqua-t-il d'une voix très tendre.

- Et attends-toi à ce que je dise oui, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment là.

* * *

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Harry eut la visite de son frère préféré, concernant la seconde tâche.

On leur avait dit à la fin de la première tâche que pour découvrir en quoi consistait la seconde, ils allaient devoir s'aider de l'œuf d'or qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre au dragon. Se demandant au début comment ils allaient faire et qui allait avoir la garde de l'œuf, la question fut rapidement résolue par Minerva McGonagall qui dupliqua l'œuf pour les deux garçons.

Harry avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir l'œuf afin de trouver des indices, mais les hurlements stridents qui en sortaient à chaque fois le dissuadèrent de continuer sur cette voie. Il alla donc une fois ou deux à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver une quelconque information utile sur les œufs en or, mais en pure perte. Et maintenant qu'on était au mois de janvier et que la seconde tâche avait lieu dans exactement 6 semaines, il commençait à stresser légèrement.

Mais un soir, alors qu'il dînait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Draco et Daphné, Ryan vint le voir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry abruptement. Il avait eu une journée difficile et avait toujours du mal à digérer la vue de Blaise et sa meilleure amie ensemble. Il valait mieux pour Ryan que ce soit important.

- Je sais ce que va être la seconde tâche, répondit ce dernier. Viens me voir ce soir dans ma salle commune vers 8h, mais sans tes amis Serpentard et on en parlera plus en détail.

Ryan ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de répondre et repartit vers ses amis. Son frère poussa un soupir de lassitude et se dépêcha de terminer son repas. On pouvait toujours compter sur le Survivant pour agir à sa convenance sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. Néanmoins, s'il avait réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme de l'œuf, certainement pas seul bien sûr, ce serait un poids en moins sur les frêles épaules d'Harry qui se sentait submergé ces derniers temps.

Vers 8h donc, en compagnie de Neville et Hermione il se rendit à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, où il constata que seulement Ryan et Emmett les attendaient dans un des plus grands canapés d'un rouge sombre. Une fois encore Harry songea que l'atmosphère entre les Salles Communes des Serpentards et des Gryffondors étaient vraiment différente. Chez les lions, il y avait beaucoup plus de bruit et de brouhaha, notamment dû aux jumeaux Weasley cela va sans dire. La salle était également plus en désordre, et elle était tout le temps remplie et tout le monde parlait plus ou moins à tout le monde. Alors que chez les serpents c'était beaucoup plus calme, excepté les soirs où ils fêtaient quelque chose, et c'était rarement encombré de monde. Et quand ça l'était, on pouvait voir que chacun restait dans son groupe, en isolement. Et c'était une des choses qu'Harry regrettait, car il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas les autres membres de sa maison en dehors de sa maison.

- Très bien, alors qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda sans préliminaires Harry.

- Pour la seconde tâche on va devoir nous rendre sous l'eau, dans le lac afin de récupérer une personne chère à notre cœur qui nous a été enlevé, expliqua pompeusement Ryan.

Harry et ses deux amis prirent le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Et comment est-ce que tu as trouvé Potter ? Finit par demander Neville. Je doute que tu aies été capable de découvrir ça tout seul.

Ryan fit la moue mais ce fut Emmett qui répondit.

- C'est mon père et oncle James qui nous l'ont dit, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent respirer une heure sous l'eau.

- Facile, dit alors Neville avec un petit sourire victorieux. Tout ce dont on a besoin c'est d'une Branchiflore, c'est une plante magique qui permet à quiconque en mange de faire pousser des branchies pour respirer sous l'eau ainsi que des mains et pieds palmés pour nager. Et on peut s'en procurer facilement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors que tous le regardaient avec surprise, Hermione le dévisagea avec fierté. Décidément son petit ami ne cessait de la surprendre.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite, déclara Harry avec un petit éclat de rire. Neville mon vieux tu es le meilleur ! Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est d'en commander, et le tour est joué. Mais je ne comprends pas, qui va être enlevé, et comment ?

- Selon mon père, répondit Emmett, ce sera la personne que l'on aime le plus à l'intérieur de Poudlard, la plus proche de nous. Par exemple pour la championne de Durmstrang ça sera sa sœur jumelle. Pour Ryan, ce sera moi, son meilleur ami, et pour toi…hésita Emmett, ce sera sans doute Elisabeth. Tous les trois on sera endormis puis placés sous l'eau afin que vous veniez nous sauver.

- Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Ryan. Si un champion n'arrive pas à récupérer son otage, les sirènes le ramèneront une fois le délai passé, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit à oncle Sirius pour le rassurer.

- Et est-ce que tu es sûr que ce sera Elisabeth et Emmett dans l'eau ? demanda Harry, ignorant le pincement qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir sauver Elisabeth parce qu'elle était la personne dont il était le plus proche ici. Je veux dire, pour toi ça pourrait être James parce qu'il sera présent je suppose, et moi Remus.

- Non, répondit Ryan. Le professeur Dumbledore a expliqué que dans une telle tâche, seul des adolescents pouvaient être pris comme otages, car on ne sait jamais, si c'est un adulte il peut trouver un moyen d'aider le champion. Comme ça ils sont sûrs d'éviter toute tricherie.

- Oui, parce que révéler à un des champions en quoi consiste la seconde tâche tout en s'assurant qu'il soit coaché par son père et son oncle, ce n'est pas de la triche bien sûr, commenta sarcastiquement Neville.

- Très bien alors, dit Harry en se levant et avant que Ryan n'ait pu répliquer, dans ce cas là nous sommes tranquilles jusqu'au 21 février. Neville, Hermione, vous restez ici ?

- Moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque, indiqua la Gryffondor. Neville on se rejoint plus tard ?

Son petit ami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour suivre Harry.

- Direction la Salle sur Demande ? proposa le Serpentard.

Neville acquiesça et le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, Harry se demandant comment allait se passer la seconde tâche, et Neville se demandant comment aborder ce dont il voulait parler à son meilleur ami depuis des semaines maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande qui prit la forme d'une pièce d'assez petite taille aux couleurs de leurs deux maisons. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand canapé or et argenté moelleux et confortable à souhait, avec juste devant une petite table basse idéale pour accueillir des rafraichissements. Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas la tête à s'entraîner ou travailler ce soir, mais voulait juste passer un moment sympa avec son meilleur ami qui s'en réjouissait à l'avance.

- Tu te sens rassuré n'est ce pas ? demanda Neville alors que tous les deux s'installaient.

- Tu n'as pas idée, je commençais à paniquer en ne voyant pas ce que cet œuf pouvait bien dire, et ce que je viens d'apprendre est bien moins pire que les scénarios que j'avais imaginé dans ma tête.

- Je me doute. Tu vas devoir sauver Elisabeth alors ?

- Apparemment.

Harry baissa la tête et se mit à fixer ses chaussures, mais Neville prit son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et continua sur sa lancée.

- Comment est-ce que ça va, justement à ce sujet ? Pas trop dur ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- On va dire que j'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-il. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble, c'est tout simplement trop dur. Mais en même temps elle me manque tellement. Chaque matin en me réveillant je pense à tout ce que je voudrais lui dire, je pense à son sourire qui me manque, à la manière dont elle me regarde. Ne plus être proche d'elle ça me tue.

Harry cessa de parler et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait réellement l'air désespéré et Neville eut vraiment pitié. Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et c'était compréhensible qu'il ne soit pas très doué à un niveau relationnel. Eli n'avait pas fait le meilleur choix en tentant de rendre Harry jaloux, car c'était indubitablement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, dit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Bien sûr que je suis amoureux d'elle, dit-il. Je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie, et je le regrette amèrement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi, c'est évident. Sinon elle ne sortirait pas avec Blaise.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle sort avec lui parce qu'elle pense que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, tenta Neville avec délicatesse. Il songea alors que si sa petite amie le voyait en train de jouer les entremetteurs, il passerait vraisemblablement un sale quart d'heure.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira le Serpentard. Mais même si c'est le cas et si par miracle elle aussi était amoureuse de moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe, je sorte avec quelqu'un. Avec le tournoi et la possibilité que Voldemort revienne, c'est trop dangereux, et trop compliqué. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, peut-être qu'Eli serait mieux avec Blaise qu'avec moi.

Neville s'empêcha de coller une paire de baffes à Harry. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ?

- Est-ce que tu as bien regardé Elisabeth ces derniers temps ? Parce que je peux te le dire, je la connais quand même très bien je pense, et il est évident qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. On n'en a pas parlé parce qu'elle se referme comme une huître dés que ton nom est évoqué, mais elle est malheureuse de cette situation, et tu lui manques tout autant.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr Harry. Ecoute, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je t'adore, vraiment, mais avec Eli, il faut que tu arranges les choses. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, ce n'est pas naturel. Et puis tu as besoin d'elle, tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, murmura Harry. Je veux être avec elle, mais d'un autre côté j'ai envie de la protéger.

- Dans ce cas là, conseilla Neville, aplanis les choses entre vous deux. Redeviens son ami, et une fois que le tournoi sera terminé et tout danger écarté, tu pourras voir où vous en êtes.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Harry. Le tournoi doit être ma première priorité.

Mais Harry, en plus du tournoi, avait également une autre petite chose dont il devait s'occuper.

* * *

Lucas, qui avait été le seul de la bande absent durant les vacances de Noël, revint la veille de la rentrée. Si tous ses amis l'accueillirent chaleureusement, telle ne fut pas le cas de Jenny, et Harry nota que le jeune Gryffondor était très froid à son encontre. Et seulement maintenant il comprenait pourquoi et comprenait également qu'il devait essayer de remédier à la situation, étant donné que c'était quand même un peu lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça avec son idée, il s'en rendait maintenant compte, plus ou moins foireuse.

Il décida donc d'aller parler au jeune Gryffondor têtu et impatient.

Il trouva une occasion idéale un après-midi, deux jours après la rentrée, alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de Potions. Il était environ trois heures, et la Carte des Maraudeurs lui indiqua que Lucas se trouvait dans sa Salle Commune, une fois n'était pas coutume, seul.

D'un pas décidé, Harry se rendit donc dans cette direction.

Il prononça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui avait fini par s'habituer aux allées et venues de certains Serpentards, et surtout de Draco qui la faisait toujours rire avec son charme et ses flatteries et rentra dans l'antre des lions, qui n'étaient que peu présents cet après-midi.

Lucas se trouvait dans le coin de la salle commune, assis à une table, et vraisemblablement en train de faire ses devoirs à en juger par les nombreux parchemins et livres répandus sur la table.

En entendant Harry arriver Lucas leva la tête, mais se renfrogna aussitôt et se replongea dans ses devoirs.

- Je peux m'asseoir là ? Persista quand même le Serpentard.

- Si tu veux, répondit Lucas en haussant les épaules.

- Ecoute Lucas, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un malentendu, à propos du bal, et je suis venu clarifier les choses.

Lucas releva des yeux méfiants.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le truc, c'est que Jenny voulait aller au bal des champions avec toi, mais à cause de la limite d'âge, et enfin bref je lui ai proposé quelque chose de stupide. Je lui ai proposé de faire semblant d'aller au bal avec elle, et que toi tu fasses semblant d'y aller avec Elisabeth, et qu'une fois qu'on aurait été là-bas on aurait échangés de partenaire. Alors voilà, il n'a jamais été question que j'y aille avec Jenny en fait, tu vois.

Posant les yeux sur son ami, Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait l'air désemparé et surtout abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je me sens tellement stupide, soupira Lucas, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Oh par Merlin que je suis idiot !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas complètement de ta faute. Et puis, d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, Jenny ne s'est pas exprimée le plus clairement du monde ce jour là.

- Oui mais je me suis énervé dés que je l'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais proposé d'aller au bal avec toi et je n'ai même pas cherché à entendre la suite, et j'ai été si stupide ! Et maintenant elle ne va pas vouloir me pardonner !

- Bien sûr que si, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais que tu lui manques. Et d'ailleurs, tu nous as tous manqué pendant les vacances, c'était pas pareil sans toi.

- Oui, moi aussi je me suis ennuyé. J'adore mes parents et j'étais très heureux de les revoir, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retourner dans le monde moldu. Même s'ils m'écoutent et sont curieux de mon école et du monde sorcier, ils ne comprennent pas vraiment de quoi il retourne. Et c'était difficile de parler avec toute ma famille de sujets typiquement et uniquement moldus.

- Oui je pense que je comprends, beaucoup d'enfants venant de milieux moldus ont du mal à s'adapter au début, le fait d'appartenir à deux mondes, ça ne doit pas être facile.

- C'est surtout que j'ai l'impression de ne plus appartenir qu'à un seul monde. Dix mois sur douze je suis complètement immergé dans le monde sorcier, je n'ai plus aucun ami moldu, et je me rends très bien compte que si mes parents n'étaient pas moldus, je n'aurais plus aucun lien avec ce monde.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que beaucoup d'enfants venant d'un milieu moldu finissent par rompre tout lien avec ce monde, ce n'est pas facile de jongler avec les deux.

Lucas acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête mélancolique mais ne répondit rien et Harry en profita pour rebondir sur leur sujet de conversation initiale.

- Alors, tu vas aller parler à Jenny ?

- Oui, dit Lucas avec un petit sourire faible. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi idiot.

- Bienvenue au club, s'exclama Harry. Crois-moi je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.

Lucas le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Finit-il par demander avec hésitation.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Si bien sûr, mais elle est heureuse comme ça, et puis c'est de ma faute, à moi d'assumer les conséquences.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi coulant, avoua le Gryffondor. Rien qu'à l'idée que…je ne pourrais pas garder mon calme.

- J'ai pas trop le choix en la matière, mais crois-moi ça me tue. Mais toi tu as encore une chance de raccommoder les choses, alors dépêche-toi !

Lucas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Il se leva, et partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

Harry lui sortit de la salle commune des lions en sifflotant. Au moins il n'avait pas tout foiré cette fois-ci. Peut-être que cette nouvelle année allait bien commencer finalement. Nouvelle résolution, moins jouer les cornichons et un peu plus réfléchir.

Et c'était justement la même résolution que prenait Lucas Peter Entwhistle.

Encore une fois et au risque de se répéter, mais après tout cette vérité était indéniable et méritait d'être martelée encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si stupide.

Il avait été si aveuglé par la colère et ses sentiments naissants qu'il avait ignoré sa meilleure amie, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, qu'il connaissait depuis presque toujours.

Il avait une nature impétueuse et il le savait. En cela il était un véritable Gryffondor. Prompt à s'enflammer et à foncer tête baissée sans même réfléchir. Cela allait lui jouer des mauvais tours, ses parents l'en prévenaient depuis qu'il était petit.

A l'avenir, il éviterait d'être aussi stupide et cesserait de douter de Jenny. Comment avait-il pu croire aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait le laisser tomber et ne tenait pas vraiment à lui ? Il la connaissait mieux que ça quand même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et constata que Jenny sortait de son cours d'histoire de la magie et semblait retourner vers sa salle commune. Chemin qu'il emprunta aussitôt.

Mais alors qu'il approchait des quartiers des Serpentards d'un pas extrêmement pressé, il entendit deux voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. L'une appartenait à sa meilleure amie, l'autre à un Serpentard de cinquième année qu'il connaissait de vue mais pas de nom. Intrigué, il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver dissimulé derrière une armure.

Jenny était adossée contre le mur, une de ses jambes relevée et jouait avec ses cheveux, et l'autre garçon, qui, Lucas devait bien l'avouer, était d'allure assez plaisante, se tenait très prés d'elle, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre posé contre le mur à proximité des cheveux bruns de la jeune Serpentarde.

- Tu sais, disait le garçon d'une voix enjôleuse, je te trouve de plus en plus jolie Jenny. Surtout au bal, j'aurais aimé te demander de danser avec moi, mais tu n'as pas été libre de la soirée.

Jenny rougit, mais ne répondit pas, et le sang de Lucas bouillonna dans ses veines. De quel droit cette espèce de don juan à la noix osait-il parler à sa Jenny de cette façon ?

- Dis-moi, continua le garçon qui visiblement était insensible aux menaces muettes de Lucas, est-ce que tu aimerais m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard, dans deux semaines ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jenny. D'habitude j'y vais avec mes amis. On va faire un tour chez Zonko et quelques autres boutiques et on finit par aller boire une Biérabeurre aux Trois Balais.

- Eh bien si tu viens avec moi, je t'emmènerais dans des endroits de Pré-au-lard que tu ne connais pas, se vanta le Serpentard plus âgé.

- Ah oui, comme quoi ?

- Eh bien par exemple on irait chez Mme Pieddodu, proposa le garçon, et Lucas dut se retenir de ne pas aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas, répondit Jenny visiblement mal à l'aise et un peu gênée. Mais ce fut assez pour le Gryffondor qui les épiait non loin de là. Il recula comme si on lui avait porté un coup au cœur.

Et parce que c'était plus facile que de se battre pour ce qu'on veut vraiment, il partit en courant dans l'autre direction, oubliant toute prétention de renouer avec celle dont il était amoureux.

* * *

Jenny ne sut donc jamais que Lucas avait voulu à un moment donné s'excuser et les deux adolescents extrêmement butés et peu intelligents, continuèrent leur petit jeu 'je-t'aime-moi-non-plus', petit jeu auquel, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils excellaient.

La seule occasion durant laquelle ils ne pouvaient s'éviter était les séances Animagus qui avaient lieu régulièrement.

Tout comme Harry, Elisabeth et Neville l'avaient fait un an auparavant, le reste de la bande minus Hermione avait passé les premiers mois à Poudlard à s'entraîner à la méditation avant de découvrir la forme de leur animal totem.

Si pour certains, comme Luna et Daphné, cela avait été d'une facilité presque déconcertante, pour d'autres, comme Draco, Lucas, Jenny et Blaise pour ne pas les citer, au caractère plus impétueux et impatient dirons-nous, cela avait été nettement plus difficile. Mais ne voulant pas être en retard par rapport aux autres, ils avaient redoublés d'efforts, et à la fin du mois de janvier ils étaient prêts. Impatients, excités, et prêts.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande qui, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu la forme d'une très grande salle aux couleurs de leurs trois maisons, laissant aux sept étudiants réunis assez de place pour méditer en paix et sérénité.

Ils ingurgitèrent la potion que leur avait préparée Harry, le meilleur d'entre eux dans cette matière, et entrèrent en transe.

Cela dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, et la première à émerger fut une Luna au sourire presque émerveillé sur son visage. Clairement, sa forme Animagus lui plaisait beaucoup.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tracey la rejoignit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

- Un papillon, répondit sereinement la jeune Serdaigle. Un magnifique papillon bleu et argenté.

- Excellent ! S'enthousiasma Tracey en claquant des mains. Oh et moi, devine, je suis un chien, enfin plus précisément un terrier australien à poil soyeux. Je connais bien cette race, mes grands-parents avaient un chien comme ça quand j'étais petite, et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je l'adorais ! J'ai pleuré pendant des semaines quand il est mort !

Alors que Luna continuait de sourire tranquillement, Draco et Blaise revinrent à la conscience. Le premier avait l'air assez fier, le second plutôt perplexe.

- Alors ? cria presque Tracey.

Draco redressa le torse et déclara avec fierté.

- Ma très chère Tracey, tu as devant toi un futur aigle ! Beau, puissant, tout à fait moi quoi !

Tracey et Luna éclatèrent de rire.

- Et toi Blaise ?

- Je suis un lion, répondit-il d'un air toujours stupéfait. Moi, Blaise Zabini, sex-symbol de la maison Serpentard, mon animal totem est l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor !

- Bah, ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on sait que le Choixpeau a failli t'envoyer là-bas, dit soudain Daphné qui s'était réveillée.

Inutile de dire que des regards stupéfaits se posèrent sur le sieur Zabini qui eut soudain envie de se cacher.

- Oh mais tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit ça Blaise ! dit narquoisement Draco. Quels secrets honteux nous caches-tu encore ?

- Euh, et toi Daph alors ? cria Blaise, changeant à peine de sujet.

- Eh bien, c'est un oiseau bleu et vert absolument magnifique. Un oiseau exotique je pense.

- Oh, si tu veux on regardera dans mes livres pour trouver ce que c'est exactement, proposa Tracey, la férue des animaux parmi eux depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Daphné acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et patiemment, ils attendirent que les deux derniers ne finissent par émerger de leurs transes, commentant entre eux leurs différentes formes. Après des mois de conjonctures et suppositions, ils savaient enfin, et quelque part, c'était comme si une partie d'eux leur était revenue, alors qu'ils ignoraient même qu'elle leur manquait. Mais le trio d'or les avait déjà prévenus. Trouver son animal totem changeait beaucoup de choses. Sa forme Animagus révélait en effet tout de sa personnalité, de la personne qu'on était vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de manière presque synchronisée, Lucas et Jenny revinrent à eux.

La première chose que Luna remarqua, ce fut leurs regards fuyants, presque honteux, effrayés. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle entrevit l'aura de Lucas, qui était d'un rouge éclatant, mais où on pouvait entrevoir une douce lumière blanche. Tout comme celle de Jenny qui habituellement était d'un rouge plus sombre strié de noir.

Elle les regarda fixement et comprit que quelque chose dans leur forme Animagus les avait profondément bouleversés, et que quoi que ce soit, cela avait rapport avec l'autre.

- Alors quelles sont vos formes ? demanda Tracey avec excitation, ne remarquant visiblement pas le malaise ambiant.

- Une biche, avoua Jenny dans un murmure, tandis que son meilleur ami répondait du bout des lèvres 'un cerf'.

Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux devant cette révélation, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que les deux troisièmes années éprouvèrent. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise pendant quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux, gênés, confus. Et Luna comprit alors. Elle comprit ce que signifiaient la lumière blanche et les difficultés que ses deux amis rencontraient ces derniers temps dans leur relation.

- Ce sont des âmes sœurs, réalisa-t-elle dans un murmure qu'heureusement personne n'entendit.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Harry Eli ? demanda innocemment une Tracey essoufflée qui déboula dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les bras chargés de livres.

La dite Elisabeth se trouvait justement sur un canapé, lové dans les bras de son petit ami, et leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour adresser un regard maussade à Tracey qui visiblement avait oublié la règle d'or numéro un implicite : ne pas évoquer Harry Potter devant Elisabeth quand elle se trouvait avec Blaise, qui soit dit en passant était bien le seul à ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Non pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si sèche que même Blaise en saisit la nuance et posa son regard sur les deux jeunes filles pour voir ce qui se passait.

- J'ai besoin de son aide pour un devoir en Métamorphoses, soupira Tracey. Et je n'ai pas ma carte avec moi. Où penses-tu qu'il puisse être ?

- Aucune idée. Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton petit ami, répondit Elisabeth en se replongeant dans son livre. Tracey comprit le subtil message et sortit de la salle commune, se retenant à grand peine de lancer une remarque bien sentie à la jeune Serdaigle qui ne se rendait décidément pas compte qu'elle mettait tout le monde dans une situation bien délicate.

Point de vue que Tracey exposa délicatement environ une heure plus tard à Hermione et Draco quand tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué de supporter Jenny et Lucas qui ne se parlent plus, mais maintenant il faut supporter en plus Eli qui en veut à Harry pour Salazar sait quelle raison, et le dit Harry qui fait la tête à chaque fois qu'ils les voient ensemble ! Et cet idiot de Blaise qui ne se rend compte de rien et pense que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Non mais sérieusement qu'est ce qui leur prend à tous ! tempêta Tracey.

- C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle lui en veut, ça devrait plutôt être Harry qui devrait lui en vouloir, après tout, il n'est pas sorti avec une autre fille lui, renchérit Draco tout en mordant dans une part de pizza qu'ils avaient été cherché aux cuisines. Apparemment les elfes de maison étaient très doués en ce qui concernait la nourriture moldue.

- C'est pourtant simple, soupira Hermione avec son air de miss-je-sais-tout que ses nouveaux amis avaient appris à supporter. Elle lui en veut depuis qu'il a proposé à Jenny d'aller au bal avec lui !

- Mais c'était juste pour lui rendre service ! s'exclama Draco. Il n'y a rien entre eux deux !

- Bien sûr que oui, et Elisabeth le sait. Mais si elle lui en veut, expliqua patiemment Hermione, c'est parce qu'Harry n'a pas donné l'impression qu'il voulait y aller avec elle. A aucun moment il ne lui a dit quelque chose du genre 'tu sais Eli, la seule fille avec qui j'ai envie d'aller au bal c'est toi, mais je veux également rendre service à mes amis, alors tu ne penses pas que ce serait une bonne idée que toi et moi on fasse semblant d'y aller avec Jenny et Lucas, mais qu'une fois qu'on sera là-bas on retrouve notre véritable partenaire ?'. Harry lui a seulement balancé la proposition et naturellement elle a été désappointée.

Draco esquissa une moue dubitative qui exprimait plus ou moins bien sa profonde croyance comme quoi les filles étaient bien compliquées et se prenaient la tête pour un rien, alors qu'au contraire Tracey donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de comprendre la théorie de la gravité.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle sort avec Blaise, par dépit ? Bonté divine je pourrais leur donner des claques à tous ! Plus stupide les uns que les autres !

- Mais pourquoi on ne va pas leur dire alors ? proposa naïvement Draco. Si on explique à Harry ce qu'il a fait de mal, il peut le réparer ! Et cette situation gênante disparaîtra !

En entendant cela, Hermione lui donna une légère frappe sur la tête.

- Mais non idiot on ne peut pas faire ça ! On ne peut pas se mêler de leurs histoires, ça pourrait nous retomber dessus ! Et puis tu as pensé à Blaise ! Il aime vraiment beaucoup Elisabeth, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi il n'a pas conscience qu'Eli et Harry sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce serait méchant envers lui, et il pourrait nous en vouloir à tous. Non, ils doivent se débrouiller seuls.

- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? demanda Tracey.

Alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête, Draco esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

- Moi je sais ce qu'on peut faire.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Des paris mes amis !

Une semaine plus tard, il apparaissait que l'idée de Draco avait un certain succès parmi les membres de la bande, hormis bien entendu les principaux intéressés, plus Jenny et Lucas, que Draco avait décidé d'inclure dans les paris, parce qu'après tout on n'avait jamais assez d'occasions de se faire de l'argent.

Au début naturellement Hermione avait été horrifiée. Se faire de l'argent sur le dos de ses amis, ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Mais comme avait fini par la convaincre Neville, il fallait bien tirer profit de cette situation qui se faisait plus tendue jour après jour.

Les paris commencèrent donc, avec Draco comme principal organisateur. Apparemment le Serpentard avait un don pour ce genre de choses, et lui vint même l'idée que si jamais son père le reniait un jour, comme cela finirait probablement par arriver il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions sur le sujet, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir dans une carrière de bookmaker. Hermione lui avait expliqué ce que c'était et il adorait ce concept.

Tous participaient donc à ces paris, qui n'incluaient naturellement pas beaucoup d'argent mais leur permettait de prendre la situation avec du recul. Ils avaient peut-être tous plus ou moins subi des épreuves que peu d'autres adolescents de leur âge avaient subies, mais émotionnellement parlant ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour gérer ce genre d'histoires.

Le plus dur était la situation entre Jenny et Lucas. Tous les deux refusaient catégoriquement de se parler, et quand Hermione, timidement, avait essayé d'aller voir Lucas pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, elle avait eu le droit à un regard noir et une réplique acerbe qui l'avait dissuadé d'en demander plus. C'était officiel ils ne se parlaient plus, et cela compliquait fortement les choses.

Dès que tous les deux se trouvaient dans la même pièce l'atmosphère devenait si tendue qu'il fallait désormais tout faire pour éviter que les deux troisièmes années ne se retrouvent ensemble en même temps.

Harry et Elisabeth, eux, faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne fallait pas avoir l'œil magique de Maugrey pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait entre les deux meilleurs amis. Et leurs amis respectifs ne savaient pas ce qui était pire : l'animosité déclarée de Jenny et Lucas ou la tension sous-tendue entre ces deux là. Terminé les clins d'œil et sourires complices, terminé les têtes-à-têtes. Même des observateurs externes avaient remarqué cet état de fait, comme pour ne pas les citer certains professeurs chers au cœur de ces élèves, qui à leur tour commencèrent à établir leurs propres pronostics.

- Moi je vous dis que ça va prendre encore du temps Minerva, argumenta Severus, alors que lui, McGonagall, Remus et Tonks étaient partis boire un verre chez Mme Rosmerta après une réunion Horcruxes. Harry est peut-être intelligent, mais je crains que les gênes Potter malheureusement présents chez lui ne l'empêchent de se conduire de manière intelligente et rationnelle. Après tout regardez ses propres parents !

- Et moi je suis sûr que d'ici la fin du tournoi ces deux là seront ensemble ! répliqua une Minerva passionnée. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun membre de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard que la directrice des Gryffondors avait un penchant bien dissimulé pour les ragots. Si les élèves avaient su ça…

- Je suis avec Minerva sur ce coup là, renchérit Tonks. Ca ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Et je suis sûre que c'est ma cousine qui finira par faire le premier pas !

- Je parie cinq gallions sur ça, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire mauvais. Minerva vous êtes partante ?

L'austère professeur fit la moue.

- Cinq gallions qu'Harry se déclare avant la fin du tournoi, finit-elle par déclarer. Tonks accueillit bruyamment cette proposition, et son fiancé poussa un soupir de fausse lassitude.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de faire des paris sur les vies amoureuses d'enfants de 14 ans ? fit-il remarquer. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu pathétique ?

- Pour ta gouverne Lupin, commença Severus d'un ton acerbe, sache que Dumbledore est un vrai radin et que la misérable paie que je touche ici ne me permet guère de couvrir tous mes frais. On arrondit les fins de mois comme on peut, et je n'aurais jamais gagné d'argent aussi facilement. Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour se rendre compte qu'il va en falloir du temps à ces deux là pour sortir ensemble !

- Oui mais enfin quand même, protesta pour la forme pour le lycanthrope, que la situation faisait doucement rire. Harry naturellement ne lui avait pas parlé de ses soucis amoureux. Après tout, quel gamin de quatorze ans se confiait à son père sur ce genre de sujets ? Et puis Remus doutait qu'Harry se doutât de ce qui se passait dans sa propre tête. Comme quoi on pouvait être très intelligent à un niveau purement scolaire et au niveau relationnel avoir l'intelligence d'un Gilderoy Lockhlart.

Mais malgré tout, cela transparaissait dans la correspondance plus que régulière que le père et fils de substitution entretenaient. Remus aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider le jeune Serpentard, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, et que même si c'était douloureux pour Harry en ce moment, il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

Il fallait que Remus laisse Harry voler de ses propres ailes, comme tout bon parent.

Car oui, c'était officiel, Remus Lupin allait adopter Harry James Potter dés que l'année scolaire serait terminée.

_Flash-back :_

_Une semaine environ après la rentrée, et alors que Remus était officiellement venu voir Severus Rogue, il en avait profité pour rendre visite à son neveu à qui il avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, en lui demandant néanmoins par courrier d'y être seul car il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'assez délicat. Harry, curieux, y avait consenti et l'attendait donc._

_- Comment est-ce que ça va fiston ? demanda Remus, serrant Harry dans ses bras avec tendresse. Le jeune homme lui manquait vraiment quand il était à l'école._

_- Ca va, répondit avec bonheur Harry. _

_Les deux garçons allèrent s'installer tranquillement, et Harry lui raconta les derniers ragots du château, ce qui se passait dans son petit groupe, Neville et Hermione qui sortaient ensemble etc. Toutefois il ne prononça pas une seule fois le prénom d'une certaine jeune fille pourtant chère au cœur du lycanthrope. Mais celui-ci décida de ne pas être cruel et de laisser passer._

_- Enfin voilà, termina Harry. Sinon il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'ai commandé de la Branchiflore il y a quelques jours et elle devrait arriver sous huitaine, donc de ce côté-là pas de soucis. L'entraînement Animagus avance vraiment bien, tout le monde connaît sa forme à présent, et le professeur McGonagall pense que si je continue comme ça, je serai capable de maîtriser ma forme Animagus d'ici l'été prochain, et elle a d'ailleurs accordé 10 points à Serpentard pour ça. Neville a un peu plus de mal mais il y arrive quand même, dit-il en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Mais dis-moi oncle Remus, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir seul ? Ce n'est pas que ça ma dérange, au contraire, mais bon…_

_- Il y a quelque chose d'important dont il faut que je te parle Harry, répondit Remus, se raclant la gorge et se redressant sur son siège. Merlin que c'était difficile. Et si Harry éclatait de rire en disant non ? Comme quoi Remus cultivait toujours en lui des germes d'insécurité._

_C'est à propos du fait que tu vives avec moi, précisa-t-il, mais la formulation était maladroite, comme il le constata en voyant l'éclair de panique traverser les yeux vert émeraude du jeune Serpentard._

_- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te chasser chez de moi Harry, cria presque Remus pour le rassurer, et son cœur se serra quand il entendit Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement. Nul enfant ne devrait avoir connu le rejet de ses parents, songea-t-il férocement._

_- Ecoute Harry, tu le sais maintenant, je tiens très fort à toi, et je t'aime comme mon propre fils. Et c'est mon désir le plus cher que de rendre ça officiel. Je pense que la situation avec tes parents malheureusement ne s'arrangera pas, surtout après l'été dernier, et si tu le veux bien, je voudrais pouvoir t'adopter, et t'appeler officiellement mon fils, si tu es d'accord bien entendu._

_Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_- Tu veux que je devienne ton fils ? murmura-t-il, sentant des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il avait été tellement habitué à la froideur et au rejet de James et Lily Potter, que l'idée qu'un adulte puisse le considérer comme digne d'être aimé et appelé fils, ça lui semblait incroyable, inconcevable presque._

_- Sauf si tu ne veux pas, se hâta de préciser Remus. Je ne veux rien faire qui te dérange. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_- J'en serai honoré, et fier, répondit Harry d'une voix faible. Tu es le seul adulte qui __à avoir__ jamais pris soin de moi durant mon enfance, et avec qui je me sente en sécurité, aimé. _

_Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Lui, Harry et Tonks allaient pouvoir former une vraie famille, comme il en avait rêvé pendant des années, alors que, à cause de sa condition de lycanthrope, il n'avait jamais cru que cela deviendrait un jour possible._

_Comme quoi tout arrive quand on s'y attend le moins dans la vie._

- Enfin bref, intervint la directrice des Gryffondors, et si on en revenait à notre sujet de conversation initial, à savoir ce que Severus a appris lorsqu'il était à Prague.

- Je dois avouer que je suis étonnée de voir que c'est encore une fois Harry qui dispose de l'arme qui permet de se débarrasser des Horcruxes, dit Tonks, formulant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Personne d'autre ne trouve ça curieux ?

- Si, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'étais devant ce satané livre, dit sèchement Severus. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je suis de plus en plus persuadé que Dumbledore a fait une erreur de jugement le 31 octobre 1981.

- Tu penses qu'Harry est le véritable Survivant désigné par la prophétie ? dit Remus. Tout convergeait dans ce sens, mais l'instinct paternel en lui ne voulait pas que cette hypothèse se réalise. C'était bien trop dangereux pour Harry.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un panneau lumineux sur le front d'Harry indiquant Survivant Lupin ! Récapitulons, il a la cicatrice, les visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui indique un lien entre eux deux, il parle Fourchelangue, à deux reprises il a empêché son retour, et il dispose d'une arme pouvant le détruire. C'est lui le Survivant, j'en mettrais ma baguette à brûler !

- Il a raison Remus, acquiesça Tonks qui avait pâli en entendant tout cela. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais regardons les choses en face. Harry est très puissant, regarde comment il se débrouille dans ce tournoi ! Sans compter ses aptitudes naturelles, le fait qu'il soit sur le point de devenir un Animagus, qu'il ait des dons en occlumentie et qu'il pratique la magie noire. Ryan à côté n'est qu'un sorcier moyen sans grande envergure.

- Tu vois, même ta fiancée a compris, railla Severus. Maintenant, il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire.

- Trouver le traître qui se trouve à l'intérieur de Poudlard, décréta Minerva. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas Katarina Van Krause, d'après le récit de Severus. Mme Maxime semble aussi hors du coup d'après ce qu'a trouvé Remus sur elle, n'est ce pas ?

- Ses parents ont été tués durant la guerre par des Mangemorts, et c'est une demi-géante, résuma le lycanthrope. Elle a en outre une très bonne réputation, donc non je ne pense pas que ce soit elle.

- Et j'ai demandé à Maugrey de vérifier si aucun professeur ou élève présent dans l'école, incluant Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne portait la marque, indiqua Minerva. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne marque personne qui n'ait atteint la majorité Minerva.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que la personne agissant pour Voldemort ait moins de 17 ans ? s'exclama Remus.

- Je suis prêt à tout croire Lupin tant que nous n'aurons pas plus d'indices. C'est terrible à dire mais j'espère presque qu'Harry ait une autre vision qui nous en dise plus.

- A propos d'Harry, reprit Tonks, est-ce qu'on lui fait part de nos soupçons, comme quoi ce serait lui le véritable Survivant ?

- Pas encore, dit Remus d'un ton catégorique. Premièrement il ne nous croirait pas, et deuxièmement il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Pour l'instant on se tait, après tout, nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'avoir raison sur ce point.

- Et pour les Horcruxes, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Selon Harry la lignée de Salazar Serpentard s'est éteinte il y a des décennies, mais on n'est sûr de rien. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve des informations sur Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

- On pourrait peut-être chercher du côté moldu, suggéra la plus jeune du groupe. Je peux m'en charger !

- En y réfléchissant, Jedusor ce n'est pas un nom sorcier, acquiesça Rogue. Mais là je pense qu'on est arrivé à un point mort, je ne vois pas où chercher ni comment !

- Occupons-nous du tournoi pour l'instant, résuma Minerva. Le plus important est qu'il s'achève sans que personne ne meure. Après ce qui s'est passé durant la première tâche, je m'inquiète de la suite des évènements.

- Mais pourquoi attaquer Ryan ? Si c'est Voldemort qui est bien derrière tout ça, il l'avait cet été, alors à quoi cela rime ? S'interrogea Remus à voix haute.

- A moins qu'il ne fasse ça pour nous induire en erreur, répondit le directeur des Serpentards. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il en est tout à fait capable. Mon hypothèse, il s'est rendu compte cet été, Salazar seul sait comment, qu'Harry était le vrai Survivant et non son cornichon de frère, et, sachant qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile cette fois d'enlever Harry, il a monté ce plan incluant le tournoi, et il détourne les soupçons en attaquant Ryan. De la sorte tout le monde se concentre sur lui, on oublie Harry et c'est plus facile pour lui de l'attaquer.

- Vive les plans tordus de Voldy, grimaça Tonks. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son fiancé. On va veiller sur Harry, et rien ne lui arrivera !

Les quatre sorciers échangèrent un regard sombre. Ce que disait Severus semblait si logique au final, mais guère réjouissant pour eux ou Harry. Maintenant plus que jamais ils attendaient la fin de ce satané tournoi.

* * *

Hermione avait eu entièrement raison quand elle avait exposé les motivations de la Serdaigle à Tracey, Neville et Draco. Comme quoi la jeune Gryffondor alliait à la perfection intelligence scolaire et intelligence disons plus sociale.

Pourtant à aucun moment les deux jeunes filles n'en avaient discuté, même si elles devenaient de plus en plus proches. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires, à eux de se débrouiller, elle n'était pas entremetteuse, par Godric !

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, même si Hermione s'en doutait fortement, c'était qu'Elisabeth Black n'était pas heureuse.

Elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec Blaise parce qu'elle l'adorait, comme ami, et savait qu'avec lui elle passerait un excellent moment. Et puis elle avait espéré que cela rendrait jaloux Harry. Sur ce coup-là raté elle n'avait rien vu. Il avait passé un excellent moment avec Jenny et l'avait à peine regardée.

Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure qu'approchait le bal elle s'était bien rendu compte que Blaise avait certaines intentions à son égard, et cela l'avait flatté au début. Flatté, mais rien d'autre. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de ce genre envers Blaise, mais c'était toujours plaisant de réaliser qu'on plaisait à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

Aujourd'hui encore elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Blaise. Bien sûr c'était agréable d'avoir un petit copain, il y avait toute sorte d'avantages non négligeables. Mais également des aspects sur lesquels elle serait bien passée.

Les contacts physiques ne la dérangeaient pas en tant que tels, mais certaines manifestations amoureuses tels les baisers la mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise.

C'était juste vraiment très dur de ne pas imaginer Harry à la place de Blaise.

Elisabeth, intelligente comme elle l'était, avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami à l'âge de 12 ans, lors d'un incident bien particulier sur lequel elle avait ruminé par la suite pendant des mois avant d'assimiler la déduction logique qui en découlait. Cet incident, c'était lorsqu'elle avait fait face au miroir du Riséd.

_Flash-back :_

_Durant l'affrontement entre Harry et le professeur Quirrel, Elisabeth avait littéralement été pétrifiée par la peur. Dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité, à l'abri, elle avait assisté à cette scène, animée par des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté elle voulait voler au secours de son meilleur ami. D'un autre elle avait si peur qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Elle aurait plus constitué un fardeau en vérité._

_Et quand Harry eut prononcé le sort qui avait ôté la vie à son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, le seul sentiment qui l'avait alors envahi__e__ avait été un soulagement immense. Pe__u__ importait qu'il ait tué quelqu'un. Il était vivant, et non blessé. En comparaison la vie de Quirrel ne pesait pas lourd dans le cœur d'Elisabeth._

_La suite avait été plus confuse dans son esprit. Elle avait rassuré son ami, ils avaient débattu de ce qui venait de se passer._

_Et puis Elisabeth, curieuse du refus d'Harry de lui dire ce qu'il venait de voir dans le miroir, avait à son tour posé ses yeux bleus saphir sur ce miroir au pouvoir si spécial._

_Et ce qu'elle avait alors vu avait bouleversé son monde. A tout jamais._

_Ce moment avait été le plus intense de sa vie. Elle avait eu du mal à dissimuler ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son sang-froid. La tâche lui avait été facilitée par le fait qu'Harry, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, n'avait rien remarqué._

_Dans le miroir elle avait vu deux personnes : elle-même et Harry. Juste derrière eux se trouvait une grande maison qui semblait être très accueillante, avec un jardin qu'on pouvait apercevoir de loin, et de grands arbres._

_Et dans ce tableau aux contours idylliques, Elisabeth se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry. Tous les deux devaient avoir environ une vingtaine d'années. Harry, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête et était tout bonnement tout aussi séduisant que son père James. Il la tenait serré tout contre lui et la regardait avec tant d'amour et de passion…Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, et sur son annulaire, Eli put apercevoir une bague en diamant dont la signification ne pouvait être équivoque._

_Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, quand elle se retrouva enfin seule dans son dortoir, qu'elle put réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer._

_Son souhait le plus cher au monde était d'être avec Harry. De vivre avec lui, d'être aimée par lui, d'être sa femme. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami ?_

_Elle savait pertinemment que, depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, elle avait cultivé en elle une sorte d'adoration à l'égard d'Harry. C'était compliqué de mettre des mots sur de tels sentiments, et il était indéniable qu'elle ne ressentait cela pour personne d'autre. Elle aimait Harry James Potter plus que quiconque au monde. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Il était parfait à ses yeux, et même ses petits défauts étaient teintés de perfection. Et ces sentiments étaient si forts en elle que bien souvent elle devait se forcer à prendre du recul. C'était pour cela qu'au final elle avait été soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas répartis dans la même maison. Cela forçait la distance entre eux, et ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique._

_Pendant des mois suite à cet incident elle avait eu peur de ce désir, et l'enfermement d'Harry durant une bonne partie de l'été n'avait fait qu'attiser __c__es br__û__lants sentiments._

_Elle s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises quoi faire, comment réagir. Et plus elle pensait à cette image dans le miroir, et plus elle se surprenait à désirer qu'elle se réalise. C'est quand elle finit par comprendre que ce désir était fermement enraciné en elle qu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et que ce n'était pas un simple béguin d'enfant. C'était profond, et sérieux._

_Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes, et qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas dans la même configuration qu'elle. Elisabeth avait alors décidé d'être patiente. Très patiente._

Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Harry ne cessait de s'éloigner d'elle depuis le bal, et cela pourrait laisser à croire qu'il était jaloux. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer cela. C'était horrible, et elle en avait conscience, mais elle espérait qu'il souffrait, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela.

Elle était dans une situation intenable, car malheureusement elle se rendait compte que Blaise l'aimait vraiment bien, et elle ne voulait pas être cruelle avec lui. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, et elle devait en payer les conséquences. Mais tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce satané Harry Potter ! Est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas dans quel était il la mettait ?! Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie ?! Comment pouvait-il être si froid, si indifférent ?

Mais une chose était sûre, ce ne serait pas elle qui irait faire le premier pas. Elle lui en voulait encore trop pour le bal, et puis surtout, si jamais elle lui parlait face-à-face, rien qu'eux deux, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser et de révéler ses sentiments au grand jour. Et elle n'avait guère envie de se ridiculiser ou de blesser Blaise.

* * *

_20 février 1994, Little Hangleton._

Mordred Nott se frotta les mains avec un air réjoui. Jusque là, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ils avaient récupérés la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui chaque jour regagnait un peu plus de force et de puissance et leur contact à Poudlard remplissait son office.

Et demain, pour la seconde tâche, un des jumeaux Potter allait avoir une sacré surprise. Et rien que d'y penser, Mordred éclata d'un rire tonitruant, malveillant. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était vraiment comique. Si les Potter apprenaient l'identité de celui qui les sabotait à l'école, qui transmettait toutes ces informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, ils n'y croiraient pas, ils ne pourraient y croire. Oui, leur plan était parfait, et sans failles.

Bien sûr, cela dérangeait Mordred Nott, parfait Serpentard, que de collaborer avec un Gryffondor, et surtout celui-là, mais la fin justifiait les moyens, et il attendait avec une impatience jouissive le moment où il verrait le Survivant comprendre dans quel piège il était tombé. Juste avant de mourir de la main de leur maître bien-aimé qui serait enfin revenu à la vie.

Et là, une nouvelle ère commencerait. Enfin. Après quatorze longues années d'attente où ils avaient dû se cacher, renier ce qu'ils avaient été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait enfin pouvoir achever ce qu'il avait commencé quatorze ans auparavant.

Le monde sorcier n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Sans leur héros qui serait déjà mort, désorganisés, affaiblis, le camp de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'avait pas la moindre chance.

La première chose que Mordred ferait, une fois que le Survivant serait mort et son maître revenu pour de bon, ce serait de tuer sa bonne à rien de sœur et toute sa famille. Cette espèce de sale traîtresse, et sa dégénérée de fille indigne du sang des Nott qui coulait dans ses veines. Il les massacrerait lui-même, il avait trop attendu.

Le temps de la vengeance avait sonné.


	42. Elisabeth Black

**Chapitre 41 : Elisabeth Black.**

_20 février 1994._

Elisabeth était à la bibliothèque quand son frère Emmett vint la trouver.

- Emmett, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota-t-elle en voyant son frère planté devant elle, les mains dans les poches et l'air clairement embarrassé.

- C'est McGonagall qui m'envoie te chercher, répondit-il. On est attendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca concerne la seconde tâche.

Elisabeth eut l'air interdite pendant un quart de seconde mais elle se ressaisit très vite, rangea ses affaires et suivit son frère hors de la bibliothèque qui se vidait petit à petit.

- Tu es l'otage de Ryan, finit-elle par constater après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, et toi celui d'Harry.

- Je pensais que ce serait Neville, avoua la jeune fille. C'est même ce que j'ai affirmé à Blaise.

Emmett laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Pour une Serdaigle tu peux être drôlement stupide Lizzie, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, utilisant le surnom dont il affublait sa sœur quand il était petit et qu'il n'avait cependant utilisé depuis des années. A part toi et ton petit ami, tout le monde sait qu'Harry t'aime plus que quiconque au monde !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, déclara-t-elle sèchement. S'il tenait tant que ça à moi il aurait…

- Il aurait quoi ? Il t'aurait invité au bal ? Il t'aurait demandé de sortir avec toi ? Comme Zabini l'a fait ? Bon sang Lizzie tu devrais pourtant comprendre. C'est normal qu'Harry ait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, je veux dire, après tout oncle James et tante Lily n'ont pas vraiment été des parents modèles avec lui. Est-ce que tu peux le blâmer de ne pas être capable de te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi ? Il a probablement peur d'être rejeté comme il l'a été par presque tout le monde pendant son enfance !

- Depuis quand est-tu aussi perceptif et intelligent, petit frère ? demanda Elisabeth, interloquée.

- Pour ta gouverne Lizzie je ne suis pas seulement un Gryffondor. Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proches, mais je réalise pas mal de trucs quand même. Par exemple, je sais que tu sors avec Zabini juste par dépit, et que d'ailleurs ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part. Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas heureuse. J'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançais à plusieurs reprises, j'ai vu la manière dont tu l'évitais, que tu étais mal à l'aise dès que toi et ton petit ami vous vous trouviez en sa présence, presque comme si tu avais honte…

Elisabeth ne répondit rien, elle ne savait que trop bien que son petit frère ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité. Mais l'entendre dire à voix haute faisait quand même mal.

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

- Je romprais avec Zabini pour commencer. Et puis après j'irai voir Harry, et je lui dirai exactement ce que je ressens, dit patiemment Emmett. Il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état. Depuis le bal, on aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Elle était sans cesse maussade, perdue dans ses pensées et colérique pour un rien. Cela lui rappelait les fois où, quand ils étaient petits, elle était séparée d'Harry, pour une raison ou une autre. Comme par exemple l'été avant leur deuxième année, quand Harry avait été consigné plus d'un mois dans sa chambre, ou les vacances de Noël qu'Harry avait passé chez les Zabini. Dés qu'on les séparait elle était malheureuse. Et Harry aussi, Emmett le savait, même s'il n'était pas proche du Serpentard.

Elisabeth acquiesça d'un très lent hochement de tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, bien sûr. Mais c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'Harry me rejette, ou que cela mette en péril notre amitié.

- Parce que tu ne penses pas que votre amitié va mal depuis ces derniers temps ? Réveille-toi Eli, tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est depuis le jour où tu sors avec Zabini qu'étrangement Harry semble s'éloigner de toi ! Tu ne vois pas le lien ! Toi qui es pourtant si intelligente !

Elisabeth sourit à peine devant cette boutade. Personne n'avait osé lui parler de cette manière parmi ses amis, même pas Neville, qui avait pourtant tenté une timide intervention qu'elle avait sèchement rembarrée. Des fois elle oubliait que son petit frère pouvait avoir du caractère. Il n'était pas que le toutou de Ryan après tout.

Avec tendresse elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- On devrait passer plus de temps ensemble, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Tu me manques tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit jamais.

- C'est le cas Lizzie. Tu es tout le temps avec tes amis qui me méprisent parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Ryan.

- Oui mais tes amis nous détestent également, et de manière plus virulente encore. Et tu as tort, je sais qu'Harry et Neville t'aiment bien tu sais.

- Mouais, fit un Emmett clairement pas convaincu. Quoi qu'il en soit tu ferais mieux de rompre vite avec Zabini pour une autre raison également.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il se trouve que notre père a quelques réserves à l'encontre de la maison Serpentard. Oh pas grand-chose, mais si jamais il apprenait que sa fille chérie, son bébé, son trésor, sortait avec un Serpentard, j'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne puisse rester vivant encore très longtemps.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Bien sûr que non, et j'ai fait promettre à Ryan de ne rien dire à papa ou oncle James et tante Lily. Mais tu sais les rumeurs courent vite à Poudlard, je pense que cela ne restera pas secret très longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, déclara la jeune Serdaigle avec insouciance. De toute façon, si tout va bien dans peu de temps je sortirais avec un autre Serpentard, et alors là Sirius n'aura rien à dire.

- Je ne veux pas être là le jour où il apprend que toi et Harry êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, grimaça Emmett. Déjà qu'il ne va pas être content demain en te voyant sous l'eau !

Elisabeth ne répondit pas, mais elle rougit en pensant que parmi tous leurs amis, elle était la personne à qui Harry tenait le plus. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Les deux frères et sœurs se rendirent tranquillement dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore où se trouvaient également les sœurs des deux autres championnes, et le vieux directeur leur indiqua ce qui allait se passer.

- Je vais vous faire boire une potion qui va vous endormir complètement pour la durée de la tâche. Vos héros ont une heure seulement pour vous ramener de sous l'eau. Passé ce délai, s'ils ne réussissent pas à vous sauver, les sirènes vous ramèneront. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez, il n'y a pas le moindre danger pour vous.

Les quatre futurs otages acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête unanime, mais Elisabeth vit clairement que la sœur de la championne française, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, avait l'air légèrement apeuré. Et elle-même ne se sentait pas rassurée. Et si quelque chose arrivait à elle ou Emmett ?

Alors qu'elle buvait la potion qui l'endormirait jusqu'au lendemain, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth quand elle se souvint que, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry la sauverait.

Il était son héros après tout.

_21 février 1994, lac de Poudlard._

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la première tâche s'était révélée être un succès pour Harry ou alors était-ce dû au fait que trouver la solution avait nécessité moins d'une minute de réflexion très intense de la part de Neville, mais toute la bande se sentait bien moins anxieuse que lors de la première tâche. Plutôt nerveux et impatients qu'effrayés à vrai dire. Seul Remus, le papa poule, était terrifié, bien entendu, mais après tout, c'était bien naturel.

Tout à coup Blaise, qui s'était installé à côté d'Hermione, regarda autour de lui avec étonnement.

- Au fait où est Elisabeth ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut, de la part de certaines personnes comme Daphnée et Draco un silence gêné et des regards fuyants, ou pour d'autres plus subtils comme Neville et Jenny, une grossière tentative de changer de sujet de conversation incluant un raclage bruyant de gorge et des bredouillages dignes d'une _Sorcière Hebdo_. Ce fut Hermione, Gryffondor pure et dure, qui prit la licorne par la corne.

- Eli doit être sous l'eau en ce moment, c'est elle la personne qu'Harry doit aller sauver, dit-elle avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, clairement surpris.

- Mais je pensais que c'était Neville, la personne que…Blaise se tut, et Hermione réalisa un peu tristement que le Serpentard venait juste de comprendre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

- Il est amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Et elle aussi, bien entendu ? continua-t-il.

Elle confirma de nouveau.

- Par Salazar je suis un tel idiot ! s'exclama soudainement Blaise, laissant échapper un rire nerveux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt ! C'était tellement évident !

- Je suis désolée Blaise, déclara la jeune fille à côté de lui. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Eli, et je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime beaucoup également.

- Mais pas autant qu'Harry, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris. Je pense que quelque part je l'ai toujours su. Simplement j'ai été aveuglé par ce que je ressentais pour Elisabeth. A vrai dire, j'étais tellement content qu'elle m'ait choisi à sa place, j'ai préféré ne pas voir la vérité en face. Mais ça va aller, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant. Je suis un grand garçon, et comme tu l'as probablement déjà remarqué, je suis un canon absolument irrésistible. Toutes les filles vont me courir après maintenant que je suis libre !

Hermione rit doucement, soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Elle aurait détesté que tout cela tourne au drama adolescent et aux querelles intestines au sein de leur petit groupe.

Et Blaise Auguste Zabini l'ignorait encore, mais en ce qui concernait sa vie amoureuse, tout irait très bien pour lui.

Du côté des champions, on s'affairait également.

Les quatre champions se trouvaient sur le ponton qui allait les mener au lac, chacun se préparant comme il pouvait à la seconde tâche qui s'annonçait. Non loin de là se trouvaient les trois directeurs ainsi que Stephen Cullen et Phillip Asriel, les deux membres du Ministère qui faisaient partie du jury.

- Ryan tu es prêt ? demanda Harry avec nervosité à son frère. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'entrée de l'école, mais Ryan n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ne cessait de bâiller et marchait extrêmement lentement.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua le Gryffondor. Je suis trop fatigué, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne !

- Par Merlin je t'avais dit de ne pas aller te coucher trop tard hier ! s'exclama un Harry agacé. On doit rester une heure sous l'eau, et Salazar seul sait ce qu'on va y trouver ! J'ai besoin que tu sois concentré et que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même !

- Je n'ai pas été me coucher tard, protesta Ryan. Je te jure, je sais pas ce qui se passe, ce matin en me levant je me sentais bien, mais depuis le déjeuner je me sens pas bien, je me sens faible, dit-il d'une petite voix. Et soudain, sans prévenir, il s'accrocha à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Ses yeux semblaient rouler dans ses orbites et il était plus pâle d'un fantôme.

- Ryan, qu'est ce qui se passe Ryan ? cria Harry avec affolement. Alors que son frère ne réagissait plus, il le saisit à plein bras, et cela attira l'attention des autres champions autour de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Victoria avec autorité, courant auprès des jumeaux Potter. Désormais Ryan était clairement dans les vapes et Harry devait lutter pour ne pas tomber sous ce poids lourd.

- Je ne sais pas, haleta-t-il. Ryan vient juste de s'évanouir et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

- Fleur, peux-tu aller prévenir un professeur, n'importe qui ? demanda Victoria à la championne de Beauxbâtons qui avait assisté à cette scène avec une certaine curiosité. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit chercher quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps Victoria aida Harry à déposer avec le plus de délicatesse Ryan par terre.

Harry eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que tous les membres du jury étaient présents devant lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Phillip Asriel avec autorité.

- Je l'ignore, Ryan m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, et avant que je n'ai pu réagir il s'est écroulé sur moi, répéta Harry qui commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui. Qu'est ce qui était en train d'arriver à son frère, et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer pour la seconde tâche ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se baissa vers Ryan et l'examina pendant que les deux membres du Ministère regardaient Harry avec suspicion.

Finalement, Dumbledore se releva, l'air plus vieux et soucieux que jamais.

- Quelqu'un a administré une potion incapacitante à Ryan Potter, il ne se réveillera que dans plusieurs heures. Il est incapable de faire la tâche.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama Fleur. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la tâche est annulée ? Ou reportée ?

- Impossible, déclara Asriel d'une voix catégorique. La seconde tâche doit avoir lieu maintenant, mais Ryan ne peut y participer. Soit les jumeaux Potter déclarent forfait, soit Harry Potter ici présent doit aller sauver les deux otages tout seul.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le jeune Serpentard. Celui-ci savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix en la matière. Hors de question de déclarer forfait. Il ne pouvait admettre l'échec.

Et puis de toute façon, il saurait se débrouiller sans Ryan.

- Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait forte et assurée. Victoria lui jeta un regard empli de compassion, et Harry sentit que la directrice de Durmstrang était impressionnée malgré elle de son attitude.

- Très bien, déclara Dumbledore. Etant donné le décompte des points, c'est toi Harry qui va y aller en premier, tu es prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête, et la seconde tâche commença enfin, alors que sur les gradins beaucoup se demandaient ce qui prenait si longtemps et causait ce retard.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il sortit la Branchiflore de sa poche et la mâcha lentement, tressaillant sous le goût atroce de cette plante (merci Neville pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu). Puis, il sentit des branchies naître sur son corps, et sut que c'était le signal qu'il attendait.

Il plongea dans le lac.

Elisabeth et Emmett eux étaient sous l'eau. Ils se trouvaient tout au fond du lac, en compagnie de Gabrielle Delacour et Iphigénia Hurst, tous les quatre inconscients de ce qui se passait.

Mais ils ne dormaient pas vraiment, ils étaient plutôt plongés dans l'inconscience. Et cela n'empêchait pas leurs esprits de continuer à penser. Des images naissaient dans leurs têtes, c'était comme s'ils étaient en train de rêver, ou presque.

Elisabeth revit des scènes de son enfance, toutes liées à Harry. Et elle se rendit compte que toute sa vie était tournée autour de lui, depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de parler et de réfléchir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient bébés, elle, Harry et Neville, avaient été mis ensemble. Toujours ensemble. Alors que Ryan et Emmett passaient tout leur temps avec James, Lily, Sirius, Franck et Alice, les trois autres étaient confiés aux soins de Remus, et quelque fois Evana également. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'une seule journée qu'elle n'ait pas passée en compagnie des deux garçons.

Elisabeth se souvint, aussi clairement que c'était possible, des nombreux moments de révolte qu'elle avait connu en voyant comment James et Lily traitaient Harry.

Elle se souvint avec tristesse et rage d'une fois où Harry avait pleuré sur son épaule parce que ses parents, le jour de son anniversaire, l'avaient presque tout le temps ignoré.

_Ils avaient alors sept ans. Comme chaque année, les parents avaient décidé de célébrer l'anniversaire des jumeaux et de Neville en même temps. Peu de monde avait été invité car les Potter et compagnie vivaient de manière assez retirée de la communauté sorcière. Il y avait encore beaucoup de dangers au dehors pour le Survivant, comme le disait régulièrement Dumbledore._

_Le directeur de Poudlard justement était présent, ainsi que Tonks et ses parents._

_Mais cette journée qui aurait d__û__ être une fête pour tous ne l'avait pas été pour Harry et Elisabeth. Celle-ci avait vu avec une colère croissante presque tout le monde ignorer Harry au profit de Ryan, ce véracrasse comme elle l'appelait affectueusement. Et puis, au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que son meilleur ami ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Abandonnant Neville et Tonks qui se transformait pour eux, elle partit à sa recherche._

_Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque des Potter, agenouillé dans un coin, misérable, des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie__,__ Elisabeth Evana Black avait senti son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Elle se précipita vers lui et sans dire un seul mot le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'Harry continuait à pleurer doucement._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents ne m'aiment pas ? Finit-il par demander, tournant ses grand yeux vert elle._

_- Je ne sais pas Harry, avoua-t-elle tristement. Mais peu importe, moi je t'aime assez, plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais t'aimer, déclara-t-elle avec férocité. _

_Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_- Tu me le promets ? Avait-il demandé avec une voix d'enfant._

_- Promis Harry, dit-elle avec toute la solennité d'une enfant de sept ans. Je t'aimerai toujours, et jamais je te quitterai._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Eli, lui avait-il confié alors qu'il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras._

_Mais Elisabeth n'en était pas restée là. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'un Remus inquiet qui venait juste d'arriver du boulot les avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque, elle décida d'aller trouver certains adultes pour leur faire part de son opinion._

_Elle déboula dans le salon telle une furie. Elle vit alors Ryan au centre de tous les parents ouvrir ses cadeaux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Cela faisait une heure que leur fils a__î__né était absent et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Quel genre de parents étaient-ils donc ?_

_Elle se planta devant Sirius, James et Lily et frappa le sol du pied, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et cela attira l'attention des adultes._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon trésor ? demanda affectueusement Sirius. Tu veux voir les cadeaux qu'a __eu__ Ryan ?_

_- J'en ai rien à faire de ce véracrasse puant, cria Elisabeth avec virulence. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne faites pas attention à Harry ! Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas comme Ryan ? Hein ? Pourtant il est bien mieux que Ryan, s'énerva-t-elle. Il est plus gentil, et plus intelligent, et moins râleur, et moins…pourquoi, hein pourquoi ?_

_Les adultes en face d'elle la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Une seule avait le bon goût de paraître consternée, et presque gênée par ce discours. Evana se leva et tenta d'aller calmer sa fille qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser._

_- Allons Eli, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Tout le monde ici aime Harry comme Ryan, où as-tu été __cherché__ des idées pareilles ?_

_- C'est lui qui t'a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête, demanda James d'une voix dure, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre. Ce gamin est insupportable, s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement._

_- NON ! hurla Elisabeth, exaspérée que personne ne la prenne au sérieux. Non ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi qui voit bien comment vous le traitez ! Toute la journée vous l'avez ignoré, et là vous ne savez même pas où il est ! Vous vous en foutez de lui et je veux savoir pourquoi, c'est à cause de ce Survivant à la noix __?__!_

_- Ne parle pas sur ce ton ! S'interposa Sirius. Ecoute ma chérie je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry a bien pu te dire, mais ce n'est pas vrai._

_Elisabeth était si énervée qu'elle crut que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. Sur le coup, elle aurait pu tuer Sirius et James._

_- Ce gamin m'énerve, reprit James, s'adressant à sa femme et ses amis. A toujours se montrer jaloux de Ryan, j'en ai assez. Il va être puni !_

_- James, tu ne va pas punir Harry le jour de son anniversaire quand même, s'interposa Andromeda, qui s'était tenue à l'écart de ces affaires familiales mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Elisabeth, mais elle l'exprimait de manière moins virulente, dirons-nous._

_Si tu veux, je peux emmener Eli, Harry, Neville et Tonks manger une glace chez moi et regarder des films moldus. Tonks a eu un magnétoscope pour son anniversaire, je suis sûr que les enfants adoreront regarder des cassettes ensemble._

_Tonks approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et les parents capitulèrent. Mais jamais Harry et Elisabeth n'oublièrent cet anniversaire, qui __avait eu__ pour effet inattendu de les rapprocher encore un peu plus l'un de l'autre._

Ce souvenir en particulier fut celui qui la hanta durant cette heure qu'elle passa sous l'eau. Et elle comprit à quel point elle avait été stupide ces derniers mois. Elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, et pourtant, au moindre obstacle elle le laissait tomber. Quel genre de meilleure amie était-elle ? Plus jamais elle ne commettrait cette erreur.

Et Emmett avait raison, bien entendu. Harry et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble. Et si Harry ne l'avait pas encore compris, ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait tout le temps devant elle, elle pouvait l'attendre.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris cela, ce fut comme si elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même. Toute la colère et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers temps s'évanouirent. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se réveiller et faire la paix avec Harry.

Soudain elle se sentit bouger, bousculer puis violemment attraper. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentait cependant revenir à elle. Tout allait très vite autour d'elle, et peu à peu elle pouvait sentir l'eau autour d'elle, sur sa peau, et l'air qui commençait à revenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveilla abruptement, serrée contre Harry, absolument trempée, le cœur battant à la chamade.

- Eli est-ce que ça va ? demanda avec douceur un Harry tout aussi trempé. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, et Elisabeth sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami.

- Oui, oui je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Apercevant son frère à côté, mais pas de Ryan, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Ryan ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quelqu'un a fait boire une potion incapacitante à Ryan, et résultat il était K.O, incapable de faire la tâche avec moi. J'ai dû y aller seul, mais heureusement pour moi je n'ai eu aucun problème. J'ai croisé un ou deux strangulots, mais un stupéfix et c'était bon je pouvais passer. Je suis arrivé le premier, et je vous ai pris toi et ton frère et me voilà, expliqua-t-il.

- Et tu es arrivé premier ? s'exclama Emmett avec enthousiasme. Trop cool !

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Puis Emmett lui demanda où était Ryan et partit le voir quand Harry lui répondit que son frère se trouvait à l'infirmerie en ce moment, probablement avec ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vus dans la foule.

- Encore une fois Harry Potter tu as réussi comme un chef, le complimenta Elisabeth avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas sortie de ses bras, mais s'y sentait trop bien pour bouger de là.

- J'ai essayé en tout cas, répondit-il avec modestie.

- Je suis fière de toi, lui confia-t-elle. Et je voulais te dire aussi que je suis désolée pour ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas été une amie très présente, et je m'en excuse. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais tomber de la sorte, pour des broutilles.

- C'n'est pas grave Eli. Moi aussi je n'ai pas été très présent. Mais tu m'as manqué. Et ce qui compte c'est qu'on se retrouve maintenant.

Elisabeth le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, et chuchota dans son oreille.

- Je t'aime Harry, et je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promets.

- Moi aussi Elisabeth, répondit Harry avec émotion. Soudain c'était comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas existé.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par une bande d'adolescents surexcités.

- Oh mon dieu Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tracey avec animation. Au début de la tâche Dumbledore a expliqué que ton frère était incapable de participer, est-ce que le traître a encore fait quelque chose ?

Patiemment, Harry leur réexpliqua ce qui s'était passé avant puis pendant la tâche. Une nouvelle fois tous se perdirent en conjectures sur l'identité de la personne qui avait bien pu tenter à nouveau de saboter Ryan Potter.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Draco. Cela n'a aucun sens, c'est comme si on voulait l'épargner cette fois-ci ! Pendant que toi tu faisais tout le boulot lui dormait pénard à l'infirmerie ! Harry, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Ryan qui aurait tout seul ingurgité cette potion pour ne pas avoir à participer !

- Non Draco je suis sûr que Ryan n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répondit Harry.

- Au contraire, ajouta Neville cela ne va pas plaire à Ryan qu'Harry ait fait la seconde tâche tout seul et qu'il soit le premier du tournoi. Tu n'as pas vu la foule l'acclamer quand il est sorti de l'eau avec Eli et Emmett ? Je crois que certains dans l'école vont peut-être changer d'opinion.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, répondit sombrement Harry. Je parie cinq gallions qu'ils vont m'accuser de lui avoir refilé la potion.

Alors qu'Elisabeth restait accrochée au bras d'Harry, quelqu'un vint la surprendre.

- Est-ce que ça va Eli ? Vint lui demander Blaise gentiment, et la Serdaigle sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié que Blaise existait dans l'histoire.

Et qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle avec nervosité. Euh…

- Ecoute Eli, il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose, annonça Blaise avec un petit sourire. Elisabeth acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent de la bande qui avait cessé de s'interroger sur l'identité du traître et criait désormais sa joie devant la nouvelle victoire de leur champion. Encore une fois la maison Serpentard avait triomphé.

- Oh attends, tu as une petite bête sur le bras, dit Blaise, chassant une sorte de scarabée qui s'était posé sur le bras de celle qui était encore sa petite amie pour le moment.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda la Serdaigle avec nervosité.

- Ecoute, c'est pas très facile, mais je pense que nous deux, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de sortir ensemble, dit-il après une minute d'hésitation.

Si Elisabeth fut soulagée, elle eut le bon goût de ne rien montrer.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? Hier encore tout allait bien, dit-elle, curieuse malgré tout de savoir ce qui avait suscité ce changement d'humeur.

Blaise esquissa un petit sourire désabusé.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Eli. Je t'adore vraiment, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec une fille qui ne serait pas complètement et totalement folle de moi !

Elisabeth laissa échapper un rire discret. Blaise était vraiment incorrigible.

- Je suis désolée Blaise, finit-elle par déclarer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…enfin c'est juste que je voulais…

- T'inquiète pas, dit-il en balayant ses appréhensions d'un grand geste nonchalant de la main. D'ailleurs, je sais comment tu peux te rattraper !

- Et comment ça ?

- Il te suffit de dire que c'est moi qui t'aie laissé tomber ! Après tout, si les filles apprennent que c'est toi qui m'as largué comme une vieille chaussette puante, ma réputation de don juan ne s'en remettra jamais !

- Et je ne voudrais pas être celle qui t'empêche de sortir avec la quasi-majorité des filles de Poudlard, bien que je devrais probablement les prévenir qu'elles feront une grosse bêtise en sortant avec toi, mais bon…plaisanta-t-elle.

Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire en même temps, secrètement soulagée que cela se termine aussi bien. Finalement, ils avaient eu de bons moments ensemble, mais ils étaient mieux en amis.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Harry, indiqua Elisabeth avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle allait lui manquer.

Mais bon, Poudlard était rempli de filles. De jolies filles qui n'attendaient que lui.

- Votre champion s'est très bien débrouillé, dit une voix juste derrière Severus, qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés devant la nouvelle arrivante.

La directrice de Durmstrang se tenait juste devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa robe de sorcière rouge et noirs, les couleurs de son école, et un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres. Et Severus se surprit à penser que, malgré la cicatrice qui défigurait son visage, elle restait jolie. Du moins à ses yeux.

- Je peux dire la même chose pour votre championne, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. Elle est deuxième du tournoi si j'ai bien compté les points.

Katarina acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Exact, et j'ai bon espoir que cette année la coupe des trois sorciers soit remportée par Durmstrang, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Harry Potter est peut-être bon, mais Victoria est meilleure encore.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit le professeur de potions, amusé par cette femme qui pensait réellement que Victoria avait la moindre chance contre Harry. Mais je dois vous avertir que MON champion a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et qu'il est beaucoup plus avancé dans l'apprentissage de la magie que tous les élèves de son âge réunis. Fleur et Victoria vont en baver face à lui.

- Et son frère aussi, non ? demanda malicieusement Katarina.

Severus fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Son frère est la seule chose qui risque de le ralentir face à la victoire, dit-il sèchement. Ryan Potter est comme un cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns : inutile et nocif quand on y est longtemps exposé.

Katarina rit doucement face à cette affirmation.

- Je dois avouer que votre école est étrange, professeur Rogue. Ce système des maisons par exemple, c'est intriguant, et la manière dont les élèves interagissent entre eux. Par exemple, j'ai bien vu que votre champion, Harry, est décrié par la quasi-totalité de l'école, presque traité en paria, alors que son frère est la star, l'enfant chéri. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- La maison Serpentard souffre de préjugés très importants, expliqua Severus, attirant la directrice sur le côté pour qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus ou embêtés. Et être le frère jumeau du Survivant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, cela n'aide pas Harry. Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire de Ryan Potter ?

- Vaguement, admit Katarina. Votre directeur m'a dit qu'à l'âge d'un an, il avait réussi à vaincre un sorcier des Ténèbres particulièrement maléfique qui menaçait de renverser votre ministre de la magie. Mais cela me semble étrange, comment a-t-il pu faire ?

- Nul ne le sait. Quoi qu'il en soit depuis ce jour la communauté sorcière anglaise vénère Potter et le sol qu'il foule, et ce gamin naturellement en profite. Pourtant, il n'a aucun don particulier, aucun talent. Son frère en revanche est un bon gamin, très doué, très consciencieux et il a beaucoup d'ambition. Il ira très loin, je le sais. Mais parce qu'il est à Serpentard tout le monde ou presque pense qu'il est jaloux et intriguant, et qu'il finira mal. Personne ne veut le voir pour ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire, Harry Potter, et non le frère du Survivant. Pour lui, le tournoi est l'occasion rêvée de prouver sa valeur, et de montrer au monde sorcier qui il est vraiment.

- Alors c'est lui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe ?

- Absolument pas. Il me l'a promis et je le crois. Non, la personne qui a mis le nom des jumeaux Potter dans la coupe a des desseins bien plus sombres.

- Lesquels ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Severus d'un ton vague, ne voulant en révéler trop à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Même si elle était hors de tout soupçon, il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne le croyait pas quand il disait ne rien savoir.

Elle était loin d'être bête.

- J'ai visité votre école, reprit-il, changeant abruptement de sujet de conversation. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais votre directeur adjoint est un vieil ami.

- Oui, Libor m'a prévenue de votre visite, bien entendu. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de Durmstrang ?

- C'est très différent de Poudlard, admit le directeur des Serpentards.

- En mieux ou en pire, insista malicieusement Katarina. Il était visible qu'elle était très attachée à son école.

- Eh bien, votre système est très différent du nôtre, et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez pas mal changé son fonctionnement ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas plus mal, éluda Severus. Même si en son for intérieur il pensait que Durmstrang n'allait pas tarder à dépasser Poudlard, jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas terminé, indiqua-t-elle. J'ai encore beaucoup de projets pour l'école, mais le Conseil d'Administration et certains ministres dans mon pays ne sont pas forcément d'accord avec tous ces changements. Ils sont trop habitués aux anciennes façons et veulent rester coincés dans le passé. Ce n'est pas ma philosophie. Les traditions, c'est bien un certain temps, mais il y a un moment où on doit évoluer et sortir de l'archaïsme. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Une nouvelle génération est en train de naître, les choses vont changer.

Severus une nouvelle fois acquiesça silencieusement. Tout ce qu'elle disait était rempli de bon sens, et lui-même avait à maintes reprises exposé cette vision à Albus Dumbledore ou d'autres sorciers. Mais à chaque fois on le rembarrait doucement. Les sorciers anglais étaient bien trop attachés à leurs traditions et refusaient en vain toute transformation de leur société. Et c'était dommage, car cela résultait en un certain immobilisme qui leur était néfaste, au final.

Severus ressortit plus tard de cette conversation avec le sentiment croissant que Katarina Van Krause était une personne qu'il appréciait. Elle avait beaucoup des qualités qu'il prisait en elle : elle était réservée, quand elle s'exprimait ce n'était pas pour rien dire, bien au contraire. Elle était ambitieuse et c'était une battante, comme son passé le prouvait. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, il était indubitable qu'elle aurait atterri à Serpentard…

Il retourna dans ses appartements en sifflotant. La journée avait été bonne, décidément…

Et un autre Serpentard pensait exactement la même chose.

Alors que ses amis et toute la maison Serpentard fêtaient dignement la victoire de leur champion qui encore une fois avait brillé durant cette tâche, Harry, qui était assis sur un canapé avec Luna et regardait en riant Neville et Tracey faire les singes sur la piste de danse, Sigur, son serpent de compagnie vint lui rendre une petite visite.

Il fallait préciser que Sigur était un animal extrêmement indépendant qui passait la quasi-majorité de son temps à vagabonder dans le château, et même quelque fois dans la Forêt Interdite, même si son maître lui avait conseillé de ne pas y aller très souvent, étant donné ce qu'on pouvait y trouver de dangereux.

_- Comment s'est passé la tâche, mister ? _Siffla Sigur, s'enroulant abruptement autour du poignet d'Harry qui sursauta sous le contact froid. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son serpent, et il ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans la Salle commune_._

_- Très bien Sigur, _siffla Harry, et comme d'habitude il s'attira des regards curieux de la part des autres Serpentards. Même si tout le monde s'était habitué à Sigur, et au fait qu'Harry soit un Fourchelangue, il y avait toujours des curieux, notamment des premières années. _J'ai d__û__ sauver Elisabeth, et aussi son frère étant donné que Ryan ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son otage._

_- Pourquoi cela, il n'en était pas capable ?_

_- On lui a administré une potion incapacitante. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, j'ai d__û__ le porter sur tout le trajet._

_- Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait cela, mister ?_

_- Malheureusement non Sigur. Mais on cherche toujours._

_- Et ça va mieux avec la ma__î__tresse de mister, apparemment ?_ Siffla malicieusement Sigur. Ses petits yeux noirs semblaient pétiller de malice, et Harry fut envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse pour son animal de compagnie à qui il pouvait se confier, et qui se souciait de lui, même si ce n'était qu'un animal.

_- Même mieux que ça Sigur. Mieux que ça. Elle n'est plus avec Blaise._

_- Mister lui a dit qu'il l'aimait alors ?_

_- Pas encore. J'attends la fin du tournoi Sigur. _

A ce moment là Harry leva la tête et vit sa meilleure amie en train de discuter gaiement avec Hermione et Daphnée. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qui ce soir étaient détachés et flottaient librement dans son dos. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants. Délicatement elle sirota une gorgée de jus d'ananas et éclata d'un rire joyeux. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi belle que ce soir, songea-t-il avec admiration.

Elisabeth dut sentir le poids de ce regard amoureux car elle tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Sans rien dire elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Harry se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

Oui, tout irait bien entre eux deux à présent. Il savait quoi faire, il fallait juste qu'il se montre patient.

A la fin du tournoi, se répéta-t-il tel un mantra. A la fin du tournoi, il lui dirait…

Deux jours après la tâche, Harry pensait que rien ne pourrait gâcher la bonne humeur ambiante.

La seconde tâche, malgré la potion que l'on avait administrée à son frère jumeau, s'était bien déroulée, au moins pour lui. Elisabeth et Blaise avaient rompu et il avait récupéré sa meilleure amie rien que pour lui tout seul et en plus la troisième et dernière tâche n'aurait pas lieu avant quatre mois, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour se préparer. Avec un peu de chance, elle se déroulerait tout aussi facilement et il serait enfin tranquille et débarrassé.

Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'il gagnerait ce satané tournoi. Et rien que d'imaginer la tête de tous ceux qui le détestaient, des Potter, de Dumbledore, et tous ces Gryffondors, mais aussi des visages plus aimants, comme ses amis, son père, mais aussi et surtout Elisabeth…il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ses grands yeux bleu écarquillés sous la surprise, son sourire rayonnant, ses lèvres…

Il sortit de ses pensées avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il n'était plus seulement question de sortir vivant de ce tournoi, mais de le gagner dorénavant. Après tout, la personne qui avait mis leurs prénoms dans la coupe en avait visiblement après Ryan, c'était lui qu'on avait attaqué à deux reprises. Lui ne craignait rien à priori…

Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde devait déjà se trouver quand il vit arriver à grands pas Tracey et Nathaniel. Son amie avait les joues rouges, comme si elle avait couru.

- Harry, Harry, s'écria-t-elle en le voyant, agitant les mains où il entraperçut un journal plié en deux. Est-ce que tu as vu la Gazette du Sorcier ?


	43. Tout acte entraîne des conséquences

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 42 : tout acte entraîne des conséquences.

_24 février 1994, Square Grimmauld._

C'était une matinée ordinaire dans la maison ancestrale de la noble famille Black. Comme chaque matin, Sirius et Evana prenaient le temps de déjeuner ensemble, avant de partir travailler. C'était une tradition qu'avait instaurée Evana, que la famille prenne ses repas ensemble autant que possible, pour ainsi resserrer les liens et passer du temps ensemble.

Alors que Mary et Poppins, les deux elfes de maison, disposaient sur la table à manger la nourriture et qu'un Sirius baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire venait s'asseoir, reniflant avec une avidité presque enfantine la bonne odeur du bacon et des saucisses, Evana dépliait tranquillement l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier du 24 février 1994.

La première page ne contenait rien de très intéressant. Un match de Quidditch qui avait duré plus de quatre jours venait enfin de se terminer, le Ministère venait de passer une loi sur la réglementation des tapis volants et un nouveau gel capillaire avait été inventé, selon son inventeur ce gel extra puissant était si révolutionnaire qu'il pouvait aplanir les crinières les plus indomptables, et là Evana pensa aussitôt avec un grand sourire à la famille Potter qui pourraient enfin voir résolu ses cruels problèmes capillaires qui les hantaient depuis des générations.

Mais son sourire disparut très vite.

A la quatrième page de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait un article de Rita Skeeter concernant le tournoi des trois champions.

Comme tout employé du Ministère, Evana connaissait bien la pseudo journaliste. Fouineuse, enquiquineuse, encline à déformer la vérité pour la rendre plus croustillante, Rita n'était pas très apprécié au Ministère. Aussi, quand Evana avait appris que la journaliste était chargée par la Gazette de couvrir le tournoi à Poudlard avait-elle craint les articles qui allaient surgir à la sauce skeeterienne. Mais les semaines avaient passés et rien n'était paru sous sa plume. Evana avait fini par penser que Rita n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à raconter, même si cela était fort peu probable étant donné la participation du Survivant et de son si controversé Serpentard de frère qui avait bien malgré lui accédé à la célébrité.

Mais apparemment la sorcière venait de se réveiller et pondait un article de son cru qui n'allait pas plaire à beaucoup de monde.

Evana jeta un coup d'œil discret à son mari qui était en train d'allégrement tartiner ses toasts de confiture d'orange. Puis, elle se plongea dans la lecture de l'article de Rita Skeeter.

Elle était tellement captivée par l'article qu'elle ne vit pas Sirius se lever et passer juste à côté d'elle. Surpris de voir sa femme lisant la même page depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette.

Et quelques secondes plus tard poussa un hurlement qui aurait pu réveiller le professeur Binns.

- Sirius calme-toi, Sirius ! s'exclama Evana devant la violente réaction de son mari. Elle se leva et aida son mari à s'asseoir. Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait en état d'hyperventilation avancé.

- Evana, dis-moi que cela n'est pas vrai, dit-il lentement, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Dis-moi que je ne viens pas de lire ce que je viens de lire. Evana s'il te plait !

- Sirius, l'article a été écrit par Rita Skeeter, tu sais comme moi qu'elle déforme la vérité à loisirs ! Argumenta sa femme. Ce ne sont que des ragots et je suis sûre et certaine que sa « source » comme elle l'appelle n'est rien d'autre qu'un tas de colportages qu'elle a entendu de la part d'enfants ignorants. Enfin Sirius !

Sirius poussa un long soupir.

- Désolée ma chérie, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse, mais j'ai paniqué en voyant ce qu'elle racontait sur notre Elisabeth. Je veux dire, si c'était vrai et que…

- Chéri, si Elisabeth était effectivement sortie avec un Serpentard, nous l'aurions su d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne penses pas ? Skeeter a du écrire cela car Eli passe beaucoup de temps avec des Serpentards, c'est tout.

- Oui bien sur tu as raison, acquiesça Sirius. Eli n'est pas sortie avec un Serpentard, et elle n'est certainement pas amoureuse d'Harry Potter, c'est tout simplement risible !

Elisabeth hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas à cette dernière affirmation. En son for intérieur elle n'était pas aussi catégorique que Sirius, mais mieux valait ne pas l'énerver plus que cela.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce passage qui m'inquiète le plus Sirius, reprit-elle. C'est ce qu'elle dit à propos des jumeaux, James et Lily…

* * *

Presqu'au même moment qu'Evana Black, Harry découvrait et lisait avec un intérêt grandissant l'article écrit par Rita Skeeter.

_Le tournoi des quatre sorciers, par notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter._

_La nouvelle fut un choc pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière : le 31 octobre, alors que la coupe de feu était censée révéler l'identité des trois champions des trois écoles magiques participant au célèbre tournoi, l'on apprit avec stupéfaction que le champion de Poudlard étaient en fait le Survivant et son frère jumeau, jusque là inconnu du grand public. Si le fait qu'ils étaient deux ne devraient pourtant pas porter matière à discussion, du fait qu'ils sont jumeaux, c'est le fait qu'ils se situent en-dessous de la limite d'âge qui posa clairement problème aux organisateurs, qui finirent cependant par décider de les laisser concourir, malgré les dangers évidents pour deux garçons aussi jeunes._

_Alors que le Survivant venait à peine de sortir d'une expérience traumatisante cet été (voir ci-contre l'article sur l'enlèvement du Survivant toujours non résolu, mais que fait le Ministère ?), il semblait pourtant que ses ennuis ne devaient pas s'arrêter là. En effet, votre envoyée spéciale peut vous révéler en avant première, et malgré le fait que certains officiels tentent de dissimuler cette information, que quelqu'un dans l'enceinte même de l'école met tout en œuvre pour saboter le Survivant._

_Lors de la première tâche quelqu'un brisa son balai. Lors de la seconde tâche ce même quelqu'un lui administra une potion incapacitante qui l'envoya au pays des rêves pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures. Qui est à l'origine de cela ? Selon une source anonyme, cette personne qui aurait mis des bâtons dans les roues du Survivant serait la même personne qui aurait mis son nom dans la coupe. _

_Parmi les habitants de Poudlard ce quelqu'un ne serait nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le frère jumeau du Survivant. Gardé dans l'ombre pendant toute son enfance par ses parents qui visiblement ne s'occupent absolument pas de lui, Harry Potter fut réparti à Serpentard il y a un peu plus de trois ans, créant ainsi la colère de sa famille : en effet il est de tradition que les Potter soient répartis à Gryffondor. Ses parents, James et Lily Potter furent d'ailleurs tellement furieux qu'ils rejetèrent complètement leur fils aîné qui dut aller vivre chez son oncle, Remus Lupin, ancien proche ami de la famille. Pour preuve, dés le lendemain de l'annonce des champions, le Serpentard reçut une Beuglante bien sentie de la part de sa mère qui l'accusait d'avoir mis son frère en danger._

_Selon une source anonyme de telles occurrences ne sont pas uniques. En effet, il a été révélé à votre envoyée spéciale que James et Lily Potter avaient complètement négligés le jeune Harry Potter au profit de son frère plus célèbre, ne lui offrant même pas de cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Pire encore, lorsque le jeune homme est revenu de sa première année pour les vacances d'été, il aurait été consigné pendant plus d'un mois dans sa chambre, simplement parce qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard._

_Certains d'entre nous peuvent penser que du simple fait que le frère du Survivant ait été réparti dans la maison de Vous-Savez-Qui et des Mangemorts soit une preuve qu'il est maléfique. Cependant le tableau est à nuancer._

_La maison de Salazar Serpentard est connue pour accueillir des élèves qui sont ambitieux, astucieux et qui savent entre autre montrer assez de réserve pour dissimuler leurs sentiments. Et c'est là qu'Harry Potter se démarque. Ayant grandi dans l'ombre d'un frère célèbre, sans cesse oublié de la part de sa famille, n'est-il pas normal qu'il ait développé en lui un sentiment de jalousie et de revanche très fort ? Qui dans de telles circonstances n'aurait pas fait de même ?_

_Alors oui il est fort probable qu'Harry Potter ait placé son nom dans la coupe de feu, ignorant que le nom de son frère en ressortirait également. Et il est également fort probable que ce soit lui qui ait saboté son frère pour les deux premières tâches, dans le but d'être le seul à recevoir la gloire en découlant. Car il est indéniable que durant ces tâches le jeune Serpentard a montré qu'il était un sorcier puissant et exceptionnellement doué pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ce n'est pas un hasard si aujourd'hui il est en tête du tournoi et il y a fort à parier que cette année la coupe reviendra à Poudlard._

_Votre envoyée spéciale a passé de longs mois à enquêter sur les célèbres jumeaux Potter, et elle a ainsi appris, en interrogeant certains de leurs condisciples, qu'Harry était bien plus puissant que Ryan, qui est au final un élève moyen. En effet nous savons de source sûre qu'Harry Potter, à l'âge de 13 ans seulement à réussi à conjurer un Patronus, magie que bien peu de sorciers maitrisent et qui est du niveau des ASPICS. Il est également le premier dans toutes ses classes et selon le professeur McGonagall il est « un petit génie en ce qui concerne la Métamorphose »._

_Mais parce qu'il est Serpentard et qu'il ne s'entend pas avec son frère Harry fait figure de paria dans son école, hormis parmi sa bande d'amis qui comprend entre autre deux amis d'enfance n'ayant pas été répartis à Serpentard, Neville Londubat, fils des célèbres Aurors Franck et Alice Londubat, et Elisabeth Black, fille de l'également célèbre Auror Sirius Black et d'Evana Black, dernière descendante de la famille Partison._

_Et c'est de cette dernière justement que le jeune Harry est très proche. Selon une source anonyme, déjà quand ils étaient très jeunes les deux enfants passaient tout leurs temps ensemble. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de gens ont été surpris de voir les deux adolescents séparés lors du bal de Noël. Alors qu'Harry Potter était au bras d'une de ses amies proches, Elisabeth Black se consolait dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, un autre ami d'Harry et également Serpentard. La jeune fille céda d'ailleurs aux avances de Zabini et sortit avec lui, suscitant une très forte jalousie chez son ami d'enfance. Pendant plus d'un mois ils ne se parlèrent presque plus, et se réconcilièrent uniquement lors de la seconde tâche, où tous les deux s'avouèrent enfin leurs sentiments mutuels, avant que la jeune fille n'aille rompre sans état d'âme avec un Blaise Zabini qui fut profondément meurtri et abattu par cette nouvelle. _

_Elisabeth Black occupe une place particulièrement importante dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Et s'il est à chercher parmi les motivations du jeune homme de remporter la coupe, l'on peut penser qu'Elisabeth Black en fait partie. En effet, il est fort à parier qu'Harry Potter voulait non seulement montrer à la communauté sorcière qu'il était meilleur que son frère et qu'il existait en dehors de lui, mais aussi, il est probable qu'il voulait impressionner son amie la plus proche afin de remporter son cœur. _

_A-t-il réussi ? Probablement que oui, mais le jeune Harry doit faire attention. Pour l'instant un balai brisé ou une potion incapacitante n'ont pas réellement fait de mal à son frère, avec qui il n'entretient par ailleurs aucune relation amicale ou fraternelle. Mais qui sait ce qui attend Ryan Potter pour la troisième tâche ? L'on peut craindre que l'ambition dévorante et la jalousie du Serpentard ne finisse par faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et ce sera donc au nouveau parent d'Harry, Remus Lupin qui a l'intention d'adopter officiellement le jeune homme, de canaliser son protégé et faire en sorte qu'il se calme avant de devenir un danger pour la société sorcière._

Harry relut une deuxième fois l'article avant de tranquillement le poser sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant lui et de lever les yeux vers Tracey qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, fit-il remarquer, sans aucune trace de colère dans la voix.

- Comment ça c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas en colère contre Skeeter ? Elle dit pourtant haut et fort que c'est toi qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe et qui a saboté Ryan ?

- Elle ne fait que dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde à Poudlard pense tout bas. Tracey ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis le méchant et Ryan le gentil et je sais très bien que tout le monde ou presque me déteste dans cette école. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche ce sont les attaques qu'elle porte à l'encontre des Potter. Quelque part elle est sympa, elle attribue mon comportement de Serpentard psychotique à l'éducation de James et Lily. Donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis comme ça !

- Oui mais enfin, ce n'est pas juste ! S'emporta Tracey. Tout ça parce que tu es à Serpentard tu es forcément mauvais ! J'en ai marre de ces préjugés, c'est encore pire que dans le monde moldu ! C'est plus du racisme anti-noir ou anti-juif qu'on subit c'est du racisme anti-Serpentard. Nous ne sommes que des enfants et pourtant on se permet de décréter que nous sommes des futurs Voldemort ! Tu sais, des fois je pense que s'il n'y avait pas tout ces préjugés dés le début, certains Serpentards ne deviendraient pas mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout simplement que si on ne nous mettait pas dés le début une étiquette MAUVAIS sur le front dés nos onze ans, on ne basculerait pas du mauvais côté. Réfléchis, si Voldemort a réussi à avoir autant d'adeptes parmi les Serpentards, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il a réussi à convaincre des gamins qui étaient rejetés et cherchaient leurs places, cherchaient à prouver leurs valeurs.

- Oui mais c'est trop facile comme excuse, contra Harry. Et puis après ça devient un cercle vicieux alors. Parce qu'on est labellisés Mangemort on finit par le devenir ?

Tracey haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Clairement, on pouvait voir que ce sujet l'énervait. Venant d'un milieu moldu, elle connaissait le racisme même si elle ne l'avait jamais subi. Et à peine arrivée dans le monde sorcier, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre, on l'ostracisait ? C'était ridicule. Le monde sorcier pouvait bien critiquer les moldus, par bien des aspects ils étaient tout aussi intolérants.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la porte d'entrée de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hermione et Neville.

- Oh tu as vu l'article Harry ? s'exclama la jeune Gryffondor. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Eh bien il n'a apparemment rien cassé et il n'est pas encore parti tuer Skeeter donc on peut penser qu'il va bien, répondit Neville à sa place, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Oui ça va, indiqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je m'attendais à pire de sa part, c'est presque gentil en fait ce qu'elle dit sur moi.

- Pour toi oui, mais pas pour James et Lily, ou même pour Elisabeth, répliqua Neville. Elle va être furieuse en lisant cela.

- Moins que Blaise, plaisante Hermione. « Meurtri et abattu » ? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il s'en remette !

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup gêné en entendant cela. Il avait plus ou moins passé sur les paragraphes parlant de lui, Eli et Blaise. Quelque part Skeeter avait raison quand elle disait qu'il voulait impressionner sa meilleure amie. Mais…

- Comment a-t-elle su ? murmura-t-il. Il prit le journal avec hâte et relut le passage qui parlait d'eux, et il tomba très vite sur la phrase qu'il cherchait « _tous les deux s'avouèrent enfin leurs sentiments mutuels »_.

Comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Personne hormis eux deux le savait, et personne n'aurait pu les entendre, il en était sur et certain.

- Comment a-t-elle su quoi ? interrogea Tracey, curieuse.

- Comment a-t-elle su plein de choses ? Inventa Harry. Comment a-t-elle su que Remus allait m'adopter ? Que j'avais passé presque tout un été consigné ? Qu'Eli et Blaise sont sortis ensemble ?

- Apparemment quelqu'un l'a renseigné, répondit Hermione, parcourant de nouveau le journal à la recherche d'indices. C'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Elle n'est venue qu'une seule fois à Poudlard lors de la séance photo et après on ne l'a plus revu. Même lors des deux tâches elle n'était pas là !

- Elle doit avoir une taupe à l'intérieur de Poudlard, suggéra Neville.

- Dans ce cas là c'est quelqu'un de très proche alors, pour avoir su tout ça, dit Harry d'un air sombre.

Un traitre qui voulait la peau de son frère, et maintenant une taupe qui divulguait ses petits secrets intimes à la face du monde. Etre Harry Potter, ça craignait des fois.

* * *

D'autres personnes furent un peu moins indifférentes face à cet article.

Tout d'abord, et c'était le plus évident, James et Lily Potter tombèrent des nues en lisant dans le journal que, plus ou moins, ils étaient des parents indignes. Il fallut à Lily toute sa force de persuasion pour empêcher son mari d'aller personnellement faire subir mille tortures à Rita Skeeter qui osait prétendre que si Harry était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'était de la faute de ses parents.

- Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Tonna pour la centième fois de la journée James Potter. Lui et sa femme se trouvaient dans le bureau de James au ministère en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore qui était venu les voir en urgence.

- James voyons calme-toi, lui enjoint Albus. Tu sais mieux que moi que Mlle Skeeter se nourrit de ragots et colportages, et qu'il n'y a pas la moindre vérité dans ce qu'elle dit.

- Oui mais maintenant tout le monde va la croire Albus, s'écria Lily avec désespoir. Vous n'avez pas vu les regards que certains nous ont lancés tout à l'heure au Ministère. Même la secrétaire de James était froide avec moi tout à l'heure !

- Ecoutez, proposa alors Albus. Je connais quelques personnes à la Gazette. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais si vous voulez je peux aller voir le rédacteur en chef et lui demander de publier un article de démenti. Je sais de source sûre que Rita n'est pas appréciée dans son journal. Ils vont se faire une joie de la remplacer vous savez. Après tout, vous êtes les parents du Survivant, et nous pouvons jouer sur le fait qu'Harry a quand même saboté son frère !

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui Albus ? Demanda James, une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais te dire que non James, répondit d'une voix grave le directeur de Poudlard. Mais malheureusement je crains qu'aucun doute sur le sujet ne soit permis. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus sur le devenir du jeune Harry vous savez.

- Peut-être que Rita a raison, ironisa Lily. Peut-être que Remus pourra « canaliser » Harry !

- Est-ce que vous êtes bien sûrs de vouloir les laisser faire sur ce sujet ? demanda Albus. C'est une décision très grave et lourde de conséquences. Et cela pourrait rajouter de l'eau au moulin de Rita Skeeter.

- Nous avons pris notre décision professeur. Même si cela nous peine profondément, on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation. Harry est devenu incontrôlable dans sa haine envers Ryan, et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'ils soient séparés. Regardez le danger dans lequel il a mis son frère ! Que va-t-il se passer pour la troisième tâche ?

- Je ferai tout en sorte pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Ryan, ne vous en faites pas. Et je vais également m'occuper de cette histoire. Je vous promets que dans une semaine un article démentant l'article de Rita sera paru et vous n'aurez plus de souci à vous faire.

Et Albus Dumbledore tint parole.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, Rita était gracieusement remerciée par son rédacteur en chef qui n'attendait jusque là qu'une occasion pareille de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'enquiquineuse de service. Au journal personne ne l'aimait car il était vrai que son caractère était très difficile à supporter. Le rédacteur, qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup hésité avant de publier l'article de Rita, s'empressa d'envoyer un de ses journalistes les moins doués pour faire une interview larmoyante à souhait de James et Lily Potter qui donnait à lire une autre version des faits bien plus en leur faveur.

Rita fut furieuse, Harry ne fut malheureusement pas étonné, et Elisabeth fut folle de rage.

Quand l'article avait paru, bien entendu cela avait occupé une place de choix dans les commérages de Poudlard. Ainsi le triangle amoureux Blaise-Elisabeth-Harry avait été commenté encore et encore. Blaise avait été en colère en lisant qu'il avait été « meurtri et abattu » par la rupture, et Elisabeth avait été extrêmement gênée. Mais d'un accord tacite elle et Harry n'en parlèrent jamais. Il n'était pas encore temps.

Si Elisabeth n'avait pas apprécié l'article, elle avait cependant reconnu à Rita le mérite de blâmer les parents Potter. Même si elle se trompait sur le résultat, sur la forme Elisabeth était d'accord.

Et puis cela eut pour mérite, pendant un temps du moins, d'atténuer les haines envers Harry. Certains se virent confortés dans leurs suspicions à l'encontre du Serpentard, mais d'autres lui reconnaissaient au moins des excuses.

Mais quand l'article de démenti paru cela cessa aussitôt. Harry reçut du jour au lendemain des flots de lettres d'injures et de haine de la part de gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas. Mais si cela le blessa, il n'en montra absolument rien. En parfait Serpentard qu'il était, il plaça sur son visage un masque placide d'indifférence, mais ce n'était pas grave, Elisabeth était assez en colère pour deux personnes.

- Je hais les Potter ! criait-elle justement avec rage, alors qu'elle, Draco et Harry se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Je les hais bon sang de Merlin je les hais ! Argh !

Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, mais la demoiselle ne s'était toujours pas calmée.

- Du calme Eli, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, répondit calmement Harry.

- Vous savez j'ai presque pitié de Skeeter à présent, énonça Draco. Pour une fois qu'elle écrivait un article pas trop mal voilà qu'elle est virée. C'est vraiment pas de bol.

- Moi je me demande surtout d'où elle tenait ses informations, ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et qui est le traitre ! s'écria Elisabeth. Le problème avec ces articles, c'est que tout le monde est persuadé que c'est toi et personne ne se rend compte du danger ! Les adultes sont tous des idiots !

- Pas tous, regarde Rogue et McGo ! Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour trouver qui c'est.

- Oui mais sans succès, se renfrogna Elisabeth, qui décidément était difficile à satisfaire. Par Rowena si je le trouve celui-là j'en fais de la chair à pâtée pour hypogriffe !

- En parlant de ça, se rappela Harry, Draco, tu connais bien Théodore Nott, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien vu que son père est dans le coup, tu penses qu'il est possible que ce soit son fils qui l'aide à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

- Absolument pas, fut la réponse catégorique de Draco. Je sais que Théodore est assez spécial comme garçon, très réservé et fils de Mangemort, mais il ne ressemble pas à son père. Jamais Théo n'aurait fait cela.

Et puis jamais sa mère ne le permettrait, ajouta-t-il.

- Sa mère ? Demandèrent Harry et Elisabeth en cœur.

- Nos pères sont très proches, comme vous le savez déjà, expliqua Draco. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble quand nous étions gosses. Bien sur, on se parlait et tout parce qu'on était obligés, et on n'était pas très proches au final, mais je le connais quand même un peu. Sa mère n'est nulle autre qu'Elisabeth Yaxley.

- Yaxley, la famille d'empoisonneurs ? l'interrompit Elisabeth.

- Exactement. Egalement Mangemorte, et aussi folle à lier. Au temps de Voldemort c'est elle qui préparait ses poisons les plus cruels et mortels, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tout comme son mari elle est particulièrement sadique. Mais elle tient énormément à son fils, ils sont très proches tous les deux, et Théo m'a confié une fois que sa mère autrefois avait passé un accord avec Voldemort. En échange de quelques artefacts très précieux de sa famille, il consentait à ne jamais mettre ses pattes sur son seul et unique fils. Jamais Elisabeth ne laisserait son mari corrompre Théodore et le mettre en danger, même pour ressusciter Voldemort.

- Donc pour toi ce n'est pas lui ? Résuma Harry.

- Non, et j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je suis même prêt à parier là-dessus, ajouta Draco avec un petit sourire sarcastique, mais personne dans la pièce bien naturellement ne releva l'allusion.

* * *

Une semaine environ après la publication du second article sur la famille Potter, Evana rencontra une vieille connaissance au Ministère.

Tout comme Sirius et les autres, elle avait été outrée par l'article de Rita, même si une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait que la pseudo-journaliste n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Mais elle trouvait que la solution de Dumbledore avait quand même été un peu loin. Faire virer Rita et écrire un nouvel article de complaisance, cela allait assez loin quand même.

Mais comme d'habitude elle s'était tue.

Il était environ sept heures ce jour là, quand en sortant de son bureau elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Tonks.

Sirius et Evana avaient toujours été très proches d'Andromeda, qui était la cousine préférée de Sirius, et sa famille. Evana avait vu grandir Tonks et elle s'était attachée à la jeune Métamorphomage si pétillante de vie, si douce et maladroite.

Mais depuis que Tonks était en couple avec Remus et que celui-ci s'était coupé des Maraudeurs, elle ne la voyait plus, et cela l'attristait profondément. Remus et Tonks lui manquaient. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de tenter de rabibocher les choses entre eux, mais cela avait été couronné d'échec.

Aussi quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Tonks, l'atmosphère devint aussitôt gênante entre les deux femmes.

- Bonjour Tonks, finit par dire Evana avec douceur. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Bien, dit Tonks en secouant la tête avec vigueur. Je vais bien merci. J'étais juste venue rendre visite à ma mère, mais elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui apparemment.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse d'Evana. Et comment va Remus ? demanda-t-elle avec plus d'hésitation.

- Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et il est assez angoissé par le tournoi et toutes ces histoires, mais bon.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas très heureux de ces articles ?

- Tu parles en euphémismes Evana. Remus était fou de rage de voir l'interview donné par James et Lily. La manière dont ils ont dépeint Harry, c'est tout simplement honteux, s'emporta la jeune Aurore.

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, répondit alors la femme de Sirius, surprenant grandement Tonks. Lily et James sont mes meilleurs amis, expliqua-t-elle alors, mais je souhaiterais qu'ils traitent mieux Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais garçon, simplement…

- Non Evana, Harry n'est pas un mauvais garçon, et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas lui qui est derrière tous ces événements qui sont arrivés à Ryan. Il est innocent.

- Alors qui est-ce dans ce cas ?

- On ne sait pas encore, admit Tonks. Une partie d'elle avait envie de tout dire à Evana, qui était après tout une femme intelligente et raisonnée. Mais une autre partie d'elle savait pertinemment que jamais Evana ne se rangerait du côté d'Harry. Elle préférait continuer à suivre Sirius et compagnie.

- Mais on pense que la personne qui est derrière tout ça est dangereuse, ajouta la fiancée de Remus. Et ces articles, en accusant Harry de la sorte, ne font que mettre le coupable à l'abri. Et qui sait si cela ne va pas lui permettre d'attaquer les jumeaux plus facilement ?

- Tonks, pour l'instant seul Ryan a été véritablement attaqué, lui rappela doucement Evana. Il semble quand même qu'Harry n'ait rien à craindre.

- Tu crois vraiment cela Evana ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que ces « sabotages » ont eu pour effet étrange de mettre Ryan à l'abri pendant ces dangereuses épreuves ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'Harry ait du se débrouiller seul à chaque fois ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Evana qui avait pâli. Tu penses qu'Harry serait en danger ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce ne sont que des soupçons pour l'instant, lâcha Tonks, ne voulant pas en dire plus, ce qu'Evana perçut aussitôt.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Tonks ! Qu'est ce que c'est, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oui je cache des choses, avoua l'Aurore. Mais en prenant le parti de James et Lily tu as perdu tout droit à la confidence Evana. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi ou Sirius.

Evana accusa calmement le coup.

- Je regrette vraiment pour les Maraudeurs, tu sais Tonks. Mais Remus refuse aussi de faire le moindre pas et…

- Et il a tout à fait raison ! La manière dont vous avez traité Harry durant toutes ces années était horrible, et je m'en veux de ne rien avoir remarqué auparavant, même si moi au moins j'avais l'excuse de n'être qu'une adolescente qui passait dix mois sur douze à Poudlard ! Tu aurais du faire quelque chose Evana, tu aurais du ! Maintenant ta propre fille est quasiment une étrangère pour toi, Neville n'a pas parlé à ses parents depuis des mois et Remus va devoir adopter Harry, en espérant que cela sera assez pour lui procurer enfin une vie familiale normale ! Alors oui c'est triste pour les Maraudeurs, je suis triste qu'en quelques mois Remus ait perdu presque tous ses amis, mais il n'est pas seul, et contrairement à quand il était jeune, il n'a plus besoin de James Potter et Sirius Black !

Sur ces derniers mots, une Tonks très énervée s'en alla. Elle ne voulait pas être encore plus méchante, mais il y avait vraiment des claques qui se perdaient. Le clan Potter l'énervait plus que tout au monde et elle rêvait de pouvoir leur asséner leurs vérités en pleine figure. Enfin, Remus et Harry n'auraient plus à avoir le moindre contact avec eux désormais. Dés le mois de juillet le processus d'adoption allait commencer, et apparemment les Potter étaient entièrement d'accord avec ça. Tonks avait bon espoir qu'à la fin de l'année, tout ceci serait terminé et ils pourraient enfin commencer une nouvelle page de leur vie.

Qui aurait pu se douter que dans moins de quatre mois leurs vies entières allaient basculer ?

* * *

Pendant que certains se trituraient et se torturaient à propos des fameux articles, Luna Lovegood faisait face à un autre sujet de préoccupation.

Quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'une séance de découverte de leur forme Animagus, elle avait eu une révélation pour le moins inattendue.

Jenny et Lucas étaient des âmes sœurs.

Or, cela avait des répercussions très importantes dans le monde sorcier.

Luna n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler, mais elle avait besoin de plus d'informations sur le sujet avant de se décider à faire quelque chose. Aussi, à l'instar de tout Serdaigle qui se respecte, se décida-t-elle à aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Mais auparavant, elle décida également de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait probablement l'aider.

Au fil du temps, et malgré leurs différences, Luna et Daphnée Greengrass s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Disposant toutes les deux d'un don pas commun, même pour le monde sorcier, elles se comprenaient mieux que personne dans la bande et pouvaient en parler librement, sans crainte. Et puis Daphnée était très intelligente, elle pourrait aider Luna.

Aussi cette dernière lui expliqua-t-elle ce qu'elle avait perçu quelques semaines auparavant.

- Tu sais cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, dit Daphnée avec un petit hochement de tête entendu. C'est vrai que les âmes sœurs sont très rares, mais je ne connais pas grand-chose sur ce sujet. Je crois que tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on fasse des recherches sur le sujet avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Cinq heures et une dizaine de bouquins lus plus tard, Daphné et Luna avaient assez de renseignements pour écrire un livre sur le sujet.

- Regarde, lis ce passage, c'est très intéressant, indiqua soudain Daphné à Luna qui obtempéra.

_Les premières âmes sœurs à avoir été décelées dans le monde sorcier ne sont nuls autres que les célèbres Roméo et Juliette. Ces deux jeunes gens étaient des sorciers italiens appartenant à deux clans ennemis. Ils se connaissaient pourtant de vue depuis l'enfance et tout les deux en secret nourrissaient une curiosité dévorante à l'égard de l'autre. Ils se rencontrèrent enfin un bal lorsque tous les deux eurent quinze ans, qui est l'âge exact pendant lequel deux âmes sœurs vont enfin se reconnaître et s'unir charnellement. Dés le premier regard ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux, mais face à la colère de leurs familles qui refusaient toute union entre eux deux, les deux âmes sœurs s'enfuirent et vinrent s'installer en Angleterre où ils vécurent dans l'anonymat le plus complet jusqu'à leur mort. Il est à noter que l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette est également connue dans le monde moldue car le médecin personnel du couple, un certain William Shakespeare, écrivit leur histoire tout en transformant la fin pour la rendre plus tragique. Ses écrits ont traversés les siècles, et chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers, Roméo et Juliette sont la figure parfaite de l'amour pur et véritable._

_Mais c'est à partir de ces deux jeunes gens que le phénomène des âmes sœurs a été découvert et étudié par de nombreux savants._

_Quand deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, cela veut dire en réalité que ces deux sorciers vont partager une seule âme. L'âme de l'un sera en fait le prolongement de l'autre, et vice-versa. De fait, si l'un meurt avant l'autre, le survivant ne pourra survivre qu'un maximum de deux années avant de lui aussi succomber à cette blessure de l'âme._

_Avoir une âme sœur est tout autant une bénédiction qu'un fardeau. Deux âmes sœurs réunis sont capables de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Leur puissance est généralement peu commune, mais leur amour sera si fort qu'il peut entrainer de terribles conséquences…_

Luna continua à lire l'extrait, absolument fascinée mais aussi légèrement troublée. L'exemple de Carnadéon et Lucilia était absolument incroyable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose était possible.

- Tu crois que Lucas et Jenny sont bel et bien des âmes sœurs ? Chuchota Daphnée une fois que les deux jeunes filles eurent terminées leur lecture.

Luna hocha gravement la tête.

- Tout correspond. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ils sont incroyablement proches. Il arrive très souvent que l'un finisse les phrases de l'autre. Ils ont des caractères et goûts très semblables. Même au niveau physique ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Daphnée acquiesça.

- Et cela expliquerait également pourquoi ils sont en froid en ce moment. Dans un livre que j'ai parcouru tout à l'heure, il était expliqué que des âmes sœurs ne pouvaient s'unir qu'à l'âge de 15 ans, parce c'est à cet âge seulement qu'un sorcier est spirituellement, émotionnellement et sexuellement mature. De ce fait, l'auteur expliquait qu'il était fréquent et probable qu'avant cet âge, les deux âmes sœurs connaissent des crises entre eux deux et ne sachent comment gérer leur relation. Leurs émotions sont tellement fortes en eux qu'ils ne savent pas comment les canaliser.

- Donc ça veut dire que les comportements de Jenny et Lucas sont normaux et qu'ils n'ont pas été mordus par des Nargoles, ça c'est rassurant, commenta Luna d'un air rêveur.

- Euh oui c'est ça. En revanche, il est indiqué qu'une personne extérieure ne peut intervenir dans leur relation, que c'est eux deux qui naturellement se réconcilieront.

- Donc on ne fait rien ?

- Non, et il vaut mieux que pour l'instant on n'en parle pas. Je crois que s'ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, cela pourrait les déstabiliser et rendre la situation encore plus compliquée. Pour l'instant ils ne sont au courant de rien mais ils s'en rendront compte bien assez tôt.

Luna hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Mais en son for intérieur elle savait que Jenny se doutait de quelque chose.

_Flash-back :_

_Quand ils sortirent tous de la Salle sur Demande, après la découverte de leur forme totem, Luna s'approcha aussitôt de Jenny qui avait l'air profondément bouleversée._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle avec sollicitude._

_- Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit avec un peu trop de vigueur la jeune Serpentarde. C'est juste que l'expérience, enfin la transe, pour découvrir nos formes Animagus, c'était étrange. Tu n'as pas trouvé ?_

_- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

_Jenny prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'elle avait vu._

_Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée en transe, Jenny se retrouva dans une grotte assez étroite, glaciale et très sombre. Se demandant dans quel genre d'endroit elle avait atterri, elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son animal totem._

_La marche qu'elle entreprit alors lui sembla durer des heures. Avec horreur elle vit des chauves-souris dans la grotte, mais aucune ne l'approcha. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant, et Jenny fut vite dépassée par les événements._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Selon Harry ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar._

_Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Jenny se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction Lucas s'approcher d'elle._

_- Je me suis perdue, chuchota-t-elle alors telle une enfant, oubliant sa colère et les griefs qu'elle lui portait. Plus que jamais en ce moment elle avait besoin de lui._

_Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de la serrer contre lui. Jenny sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle reprit confiance et tous deux continuèrent à avancer silencieusement dans la grotte._

_Au bout d'une heure environ ils arrivèrent tout au bout de la grotte. Et là, un merveilleux paysage les attendait._

_Ils sortirent de la grotte et durent se couvrir les yeux devant les flots de lumière dorée qui les envahirent. Jamais Jenny n'avait vu un soleil aussi brillant ni un ciel aussi bleu. Il régnait dans l'air une douce odeur de fleurs et tout d'un coup, elle se sentit plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été._

_- Regarde, murmura Lucas qui continuait à la garder serré contre lui. Jenny regarda la direction qu'il lui indiquait du doigt et son cœur se gonfla devant ce spectacle._

_Dans l'herbe luxuriante se trouvaient une biche et un cerf. Les deux animaux se tenaient tous prés et la première chose que Jenny remarqua fut la couleur argentée de la biche et la couleur dorée du cerf._

_- Les couleurs de nos maisons, murmura-t-elle._

_- Viens, on va aller les voir de plus prés, proposa Lucas._

_Elle acquiesça et tous deux approchèrent lentement des animaux, pour ne pas les effrayer. Mais la biche et le cerf n'eurent pas peur. Ils regardèrent les deux humains s'avancer vers eux avec un regard qui semblait presque paisible et accueillant._

_Tremblant légèrement, Jenny caressa la tête du cerf avec beaucoup de douceur. Le cerf sous ses doigts sembla apprécier, et elle s'enhardit dans ses caresses. Elle passa ses bras autour de la tête du cerf et le câlina pendant un temps qui sembla infini. _

_Lucas à côté d'elle faisait exactement la même chose avec la jeune biche. _

_- Et puis tout d'un coup la biche et le cerf ont disparus et j'ai entendu des voix autour de moi, des voix qui ressemblaient à celles de Tracey et Draco. Et puis je me suis réveillée, et voilà, conclut Jenny, la voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion._

_Luna opina du chef et continua d'écouter. Elle savait que son amie avait besoin de parler._

_- Le truc Luna c'est que c'était tellement intense, tellement violent, j'ai eu l'impression à un moment que mon corps allait exploser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça m'a fait peur. Et je comprends pas pourquoi Lucas était présent. Je sais même pas comment ça s'est passé pour lui, et je veux pas savoir quelque part. Tout ça c'est tellement compliqué Luna !_

_- Ca va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Luna en passant un bras en-dessous du sien. _

_- Je l'espère._

_- Et au fait, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous à pré-au-lard avec ce Serpentard qui te draguait ?_

_- Je ne sais pas je n'y ai pas été, répondit sombrement Jenny. Au début je voulais essayer juste pour voir, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas. C'est étrange, mais c'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me l'interdisait. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « il n'est pas Lucas je ne peux pas », tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Par Salazar si tu savais comme cette situation me rend folle ! Je voudrais aller le voir, tous les jours je me dis que je vais faire le premier pas et me réconcilier avec lui, mais à chaque fois que je le vois il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche…_

Maintenant Luna comprenait mieux la situation entre ses deux amis. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. C'était à eux de démêler ça tout seuls.

* * *

A la suite de tous ces événements et découvertes, les semaines passèrent rapidement et la bande retomba dans sa routine.

Harry et Elisabeth étaient plus proches que jamais, et plus d'une fois Neville se sentit de trop durant leurs entrainements pour devenir Animagus. D'ailleurs à ce sujet le trio d'or, sous l'égide du professeur McGonagall qui leur prodiguait de précieux conseils, faisait des progrès remarquables. Elisabeth parvenait à transformer tout le bas de son corps en quelques secondes maintenant, Neville réussissait à transformer ses jambes et bras et Harry était celui qui était arrivé le plus loin dans la transformation : il réussissait en effet à transformer tout son corps hormis sa tête en son animal totem. Selon McGonagall, d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire il maitriserait sa forme Animagus.

Jenny et Lucas ne se parlaient toujours pas, Tracey et Nathaniel filaient le parfait amour, Draco continuait à organiser les paris sur ses amis et Luna était sur le point de faire une découverte capitale.

La jeune Serdaigle avait remarqué ces derniers mois que son don semblait de plus en plus se développer. Elle percevait l'aura de plus en plus de gens, mais surtout, elle était capable de dire avec certitude à quoi cela correspondait. Et cela pouvait énormément aider.

Luna commença à avoir quelques soupçons sur l'identité du traitre au mois de mars.

Au début ce ne furent que des impressions fugaces. Elle n'avait aucune preuve, et étant donné l'identité de la personne, elle préférait ne rien dire. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on ne la croie pas. C'était par trop incroyable.

Elle commença alors à observer la personne en question de plus près, afin de recueillir des indices. Elle alla à de maintes reprises dans l'antre des Gryffondors, prétextant de vouloir passer du temps avec Lucas, alors qu'en réalité cela lui donnait l'occasion d'infirmer ou confirmer ses suspicions.

Malheureusement elle en eut la confirmation un soir, alors que tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Elle se trouvait, une fois n'était pas coutume, à sa table en compagnie d'Elisabeth et Neville. Il n'était pas rare en effet de voir les membres de la bande manger à d'autres tables que la leur. L'ambiance était animée dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des professeurs hormis le professeur Rogue et Hagrid étaient à la table des professeurs, et les conversations allaient bon train.

Alors qu'Elisabeth et Neville discutaient de leur cours d'étude des moldus avec passion, Luna posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondors.

Celui qu'elle soupçonnait se trouvait à proximité des jumeaux Weasley et mangeait de bon cœur. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir.

Son aura était entièrement noire.

Un halo noir entourait cette personne, mais le pire, était que du sang semblait en couler. Luna vit alors que cette personne était maléfique, démoniaque presque, et elle poussa un petit cri en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle savait qui était le traitre, et pourquoi.

En entendant leur amie s'exclamer de la sorte, Neville et Elisabeth s'inquiétèrent.

- Luna, que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Rien, je, rien, bafouilla-t-elle en se levant à la hâte. Elle vit le regard du traitre se poser sur elle et elle tenta aussitôt de se calmer. Il ne devait surtout pas se douter qu'elle savait.

Elle devait aller prévenir un adulte. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de discuter avec Dumbledore et elle se voyait mal aller les interrompre devant tout le monde. En revanche Severus Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau en ce moment. Lui la croirait, elle le savait.

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Attends, je t'accompagne, proposa Neville, se levant à moitié de son siège.

Luna hésita devant cette offre mais quelque chose en elle la poussa à décliner et c'est presque malgré elle qu'elle prononça les mots suivants.

- Non ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste mal au ventre, ça va aller, dit-elle à toute vitesse. Et sans attendre son reste elle sortit presque en courant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en direction des cachots des Serpentards.

Ignorant que le traitre l'avait repéré et suivi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry et ses amis se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards, le professeur Rogue fit une entrée remarquée.

Jenny vit tout de suite que son professeur préféré avait l'air en colère.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

- Il vaut mieux que vous me suiviez tous, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Harry et ses amis se regardèrent avec anxiété. Que se passait-il ?

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le professeur de Potions hors de la salle commune. Le silence et la tension était palpable entre eux, mais Severus Rogue ne disait toujours rien.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous emmenez à l'infirmerie ? demanda Jenny en reconnaissait le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Rogue se retourna, l'air plus grave que jamais.

- Votre amie Luna a été attaquée plus tôt dans la soirée. On ignore qui, comment ou pourquoi, mais elle se trouve actuellement dans le coma.

Les exclamations et cris de surprise et de colère fusèrent aussitôt. Harry n'attendit même pas que Rogue ait le temps de s'exprimer, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état de son amie.

Il rentra avec fracas dans l'infirmerie qui était presque vide ce soir. Et là, sur un lit blanc il vit Luna allongée, les yeux fermés, l'air presque morte. Mme Pomfresh était à ses côtés et lui administrait une potion.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Déclama-t-il avec autorité, se ruant au chevet de Luna.

- Je l'ignore Mr Potter, répondit avec lassitude l'infirmière. Le professeur Rogue l'a trouvé dans cet état juste à la porte de son bureau et me l'a aussitôt amené. J'ai bien peur qu'on lui ait jeté un sort relevant de la magie noire. Elle semble être dans le coma et jusque là je n'ai pas réussi à la réveiller.

- Elle va mourir ? demanda Harry, terrifié.

Mme Pomfresh posa un regard empli de compassion sur le jeune Serpentard.

- Mr Potter je vous promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre ami. Vous avez ma parole.

A ce moment, le reste de la bande plus Severus Rogue rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et à leur tour harcelèrent Mme Pomfresh qui fit cependant preuve de patience et réitéra sa promesse. Pendant ce temps, Harry alla voir Rogue.

- Professeur que faisait Luna à votre porte ? L'infirmière m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

- Je l'ignore Harry. J'étais dans mon bureau en train de corriger des copies lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit sourd qui venait du couloir. J'ai aussitôt été voir et j'ai trouvé Mlle Lovegood au pas de ma porte, tandis que quelqu'un s'enfuyait au loin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était et j'ai préféré m'occuper de mon élève.

- Harry, Luna n'était pas son état normal ce soir, intervint soudain Elisabeth qui se rapprocha des deux sorciers. Au repas elle avait l'air étrange, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder la table des Gryffondors, et puis soudain on aurait dit qu'elle avait très peur. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait elle a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre et devait aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle mentait mais je n'ai pas insisté ! Et si c'était de ma faute ? J'aurais du lui demander, j'aurais du…

- Calme-toi Eli ! La rassura Harry en se rapprochant d'elle et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Selon Mme Pomfresh on l'a attaqué avec de la magie noire.

- Tu crois que c'est le traitre qui l'a attaqué ? Demanda Neville.

- Tu crois que Luna aurait pu découvrir qui c'était ? Lui répondit Harry avec scepticisme. Comment aurait-elle su ? Et pourquoi ne nous aurait-elle rien dit ?

- Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé pendant le repas, et que par prudence elle a décidé d'aller en parler au professeur Rogue, suggéra Draco. Ce n'est pas un hasard après tout si on l'a trouvé devant sa porte.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Que le traitre mette son nom dans la coupe et sabote Ryan passait encore. Jusque là ce n'était pas très grave et personne n'avait été blessé. Mais il ne supporterait pas que l'on s'attaque à ses amis. Pas Luna qui était innocente, elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

Désormais il en faisait une question personnelle. Il allait retrouver ce traitre et lui faire très cher payer.

_

* * *

__Toujours le même décor, le même manoir sombre qui donnait l'impression d'être hanté. Dans l'air régnait une odeur de moisissure insupportable et Harry se boucha le nez. Il détestait être ici._

_Il se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où se trouvaient habituellement Voldemort version demi-portion, Malfoy, Pettigrew et Nott. Presque résigné, il s'avança de la porte en bois qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment et y colla son oreille. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir glaner des informations intéressantes, ou même pourquoi pas le nom du traître !_

_Il entendit d'abord un rire étouffé, celui de Pettigrew. Puis Malfoy prit la parole._

_- Maître, tout est en place. Ça aura lieu demain._

_- Vous avez fait en sorte que les Aurors ne puissent la rattraper ? Siffla Voldemort d'une faible voix chevrotante._

_- Oui Maître, intervint Nott. Je serai à proximité de la prison pour accueillir Bellatrix, ne vous inquiétez pas Maître._

_- Parfait, se réjouit Voldemort. Dés demain, une de mes plus fidèles servantes m'aura rejoint ! Et enfin tout sera prêt pour ma Renaissance !_

_Il éclata d'un rire cruel et la cicatrice d'Harry brûla sur son front._

Comme d'habitude il se réveilla en hurlant sous l'intensité de la douleur.

Cependant il avait prévu le coup. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, désormais tous les soirs il jetait un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit. De la sorte Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ne se rendaient compte de rien. Car malgré les protestations vigoureuses de Draco, Harry ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Théodore Nott.

Il se leva, grimaçant sous la douleur qui était cependant moins forte que la dernière fois, et décida sans tarder d'aller prévenir le professeur Rogue.

Bellatrix Lestrange allait s'évader d'Azkaban.

Harry connaissait très bien le nom de celle qui avait tué la grand-mère de Neville et avait failli assassiner son meilleur ami juste avant que les Aurors n'arrivent et ne l'arrêtent. Elle était également la cousine de Sirius, et selon ce dernier était complètement folle. Folle mais extrêmement dangereuse. Même Sirius avait reconnu à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était puissante et très dangereuse.

Et demain elle serait à l'air libre.

Il devait absolument prévenir son directeur de maison.

Malgré la douleur il courut jusqu'au bureau de Severus qui se trouvait à proximité. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il frappa bruyamment à la solide porte en chêne de son professeur qui finit par lui ouvrir.

- Bon sang que se passe-t-il ? Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il vit Harry et sa colère disparut en voyant l'éclair flamboyant sur son front. Entre, fit-il alors d'un ton catégorique.

Il partit aussitôt chercher une potion dans son armoire et sans ménagements ordonna à son élève de la boire. La douleur se dissipa quelque peu et Harry put s'expliquer.

- Professeur, j'ai eu une autre vision de Voldemort. Quelque chose va arriver, Bellatrix Lestrange va s'évader d'Azkaban dés demain ! Cria-t-il avec vigueur.

En entendant cela Severus Rogue devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et Harry eut la surprise de lire de la peur mélangée à de la haine dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

- Tu en es certain ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très dure.

- Oui professeur, je les ai entendu. Apparemment ils ont réussi à avoir l'aide des Détraqueurs, et demain Mordred Nott se trouvera prés de la prison et la ramènera auprès de Voldemort. Professeur que fait-on ?

- Que fait-on ? Répéta Severus avec une voix presque hystérique. Il se leva et commença à arpenter férocement la pièce. Harry n'avait jamais vu l'ancien Mangemort dans un tel état et se demande ce qui se passait.

- On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela Harry. Tu te vois aller dire à Dumbledore que tu as eu une vision de Voldemort et que demain Bellatrix Lestrange pourra respirer de l'air frais ? Il ne te croira pas, et une fois qu'il aura vu que c'était vrai, il posera toute sortes de questions qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il pose. Non, on ne peut rien faire. Demain Bellatrix Lestrange, une des fidèles les plus cruelles et les plus sadiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera libre et pourra de nouveau tuer et torturer…

Rogue s'interrompit et son regard se posa sur un point invisible. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Professeur est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Severus se ressaisit et revint s'asseoir en face de son protégé.

- Bellatrix est très dangereuse Harry. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant des années et je la hais du plus profond de mon être pour tous les actes ignobles qu'elle a pu commettre. Le fait qu'elle va s'évader, hormis une possible résurrection de Voldemort, est la pire nouvelle que je pouvais apprendre. Il va falloir être encore plus vigilant qu'auparavant. Elle, Nott et Malfoy forment le premier triumvirat du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensemble, ils sont presque invincibles. Et si Voldemort la fait revenir, c'est qu'il a lui-même un plan pour revenir à la vie, plus fort que jamais.

Severus se leva de nouveau et alla chercher un parchemin et de l'encre.

- Je vais te donner une potion pour dormir Harry. Je veux que tu te reposes, pendant ce temps je vais prévenir ton oncle et le professeur McGonagall et ensemble nous aviserons de la situation. En attendant, sois très discret quand tu le diras à tes amis. Si quelqu'un t'entend parler de cela, cela pourra fort te retomber dessus.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et obéit à son directeur de maison. Une fois qu'il fut retourné à son dortoir, Severus écrivit une lettre à l'intention de Remus et Tonks. Puis, il s'apprêta à sortir pour aller prévenir sa collègue et amie.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il réalisa de plein fouet que son pire cauchemar s'était enfin réalisé. Bellatrix Lestrange avait ruiné sa vie, et maintenant elle était de retour.

Mais cette fois-ci il allait faire en sorte qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

Comme tout les 21 mars depuis 17 ans maintenant, Severus Rogue rendit visite à une très ancienne amie.

C'était l'anniversaire de Louisa aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait eu 35 ans aujourd'hui si elle n'avait été assassinée par Bellatrix Lestrange, pour la simple raison qu'elle était née de parents moldus. Elle n'était pas pure, elle n'était pas censée polluer le monde sorcier de la sorte. Elle n'était pas censée avoir une relation amoureuse avec un Mangemort tout récemment initié qui avait été obligé par son père. Elle n'était pas censée porter son enfant.

Et elle en avait payé le prix fort.

Cela faisait 18 ans, mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il imagine des fois ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient pu être ensemble. Sa vie aurait été si différente. Lui aussi aurait eu le droit au bonheur au lieu de végéter à Poudlard, à enseigner une matière qu'il adorait à des gamins qu'il méprisait pour la plupart.

C'était de sa faute si Louisa était morte. S'il ne l'avait pas connu, s'il ne l'avait pas aimé puis rejeté, peut-être aurait-elle eu une chance.

Severus Rogue descendait d'une famille de Sang-Pur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, ou presque. Son père, Abraham Rogue venait d'une famille de sorciers américaine qui était venue s'installer en Angleterre au début du XXe siècle. Pour certains ils étaient considérés comme des parvenus, car leur richesse avait été gagnée, et non héritée comme pour les autres grandes familles. Mais cette famille était adepte de la magie noire et bien décidée à se trouver une place parmi les plus illustres familles du monde sorcier anglais. Elle voulait sa place au soleil, et était prête à employer tout les moyens pour cela.

Les grands-parents de Severus voulaient pour leur fils un mariage qui hausserait leur rang. A cet effet, ils décidèrent qu'Abraham épouserait Eileen Prince, la dernière descendante d'une illustre famille qui était cependant criblée de dettes. Dettes que les Rogue avaient crées soit dit en passant.

Les Rogue achetèrent donc Eileen qu'Abraham avait connue à Poudlard. Eileen détestait Abraham Rogue, mais cela leur était bien égal. Une première fille naquit de ce mariage, Alexia, qui ressemblait en tout point à son père. Puis, cinq ans plus tard, ce fut Severus qui arriva.

Les deux enfants grandirent et quand Alexia alla à Poudlard et fut répartie à Serpentard, elle devint très amie avec nulle autre que Bellatrix Black, ce qui enchanta profondément Abraham. Les Black étaient à l'époque en quelque sorte un peu de la royauté sorcière, et contrairement aux Potter ils partageaient leurs valeurs et convictions. Bientôt, Alexia et Bellatrix furent inséparables.

Aussi, quand les deux jeunes filles eurent 17 ans, toutes les deux embrassèrent la cause de Lord Voldemort qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus d'importance. Abraham était très fier de sa fille, et même si lui-même n'était pas un Mangemort, il faisait des dons très importants au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De son côté Severus était assez éloigné de tout cela. Il avait hérité de sa mère ses dons en Potions et n'avait pour seule ambition que de devenir le plus grand Maître de Potions d'Europe. Il était à Serpentard et même s'il côtoyait de futurs Mangemorts, il n'était guère convaincu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Lors de sa cinquième année, Severus commença cependant à sortir avec une de ses amies, Louisa Ciccone, une Serdaigle qui avait un caractère très différent du sien. Elle était exubérante, malicieuse, pleine de joie de vivre mais aussi très intelligente. Elle comprenait Severus mieux que personne et elle était la seule capable de lui redonner le sourire, de le faire rire et de le rendre heureux. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, et savait que c'était réciproque.

Mais les parents de Louisa étaient moldus et par prudence les deux jeunes gens cachèrent leur relation. Seuls quelques amis très proches étaient au courant.

Mais durant la septième année de Severus, tout changea.

Severus avait pour projet d'épouser Louisa une fois qu'ils auraient quittés Poudlard. Sachant que son père le renierait, il avait avec les années économisé suffisamment pour pouvoir se payer sa formation à l'Institut de Potions en Allemagne. Ils avaient prévu de s'enfuir une fois leur septième année passé, et tant pis pour la famille de Severus pour laquelle il n'avait aucune affection.

Mais quand sa sœur fut tuée lors d'un raid par des Aurors, quelques semaines avant que Severus n'ait 17 ans, son père, qui s'était jusque là plus ou moins désintéressé de Severus, exigea que celui-ci prenne la place d'Alexia. Severus refusa au début, mais son père avait un argument de poids. Si Severus ne cédait pas, il tuerait Louisa, dont il avait appris l'existence on ne savait comment.

Severus céda et devint donc Mangemort, mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Abraham exigea également qu'il rompe avec Louisa, ou sinon il la tuerait personnellement. Encore une fois Severus plia, pensant que cela pourrait sauver sa fiancée.

Il rompit et s'éloigna de Louisa, tout en ne lui expliquant pas pourquoi il faisait cela. A l'époque, il pensait vraiment pouvoir la protéger, et cherchait un moyen de pouvoir s'échapper des griffes de Voldemort qui lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme sa sœur, et certaines choses qu'on lui demandait étaient si ignobles qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

C'est un mois après la rupture que le drame eut lieu.

C'était les vacances de Noël et Severus avait été obligé de rentrer chez lui. Bellatrix était également là, elle était venue rendre visite à Abraham de qui elle était devenue proche et dont elle partageait la douleur d'avoir perdue Alexia.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant sur le perron son ancienne petite amie.

Terrifié à l'idée que son père ou Bellatrix ne la découvre il la supplia de partir mais Louisa tint bon. Elle avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à lui dire et elle ne le laisserait pas se défiler.

Elle prononça soudain les trois mots magiques et Severus s'immobilisa et stoppa toute protestation.

Louisa était enceinte, ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Alors que les émotions les plus contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête de Severus, Louisa lui expliquait qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et elle avait besoin de lui. Ne pouvait-il donc pas changer d'avis ?

Severus n'eut jamais le temps de lui répondre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un éclair vert passait juste à côté de lui et touchait Louisa en plein cœur.

Elle s'effondra sous l'Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La suite n'est qu'un cauchemar aux contours flous dans la mémoire de Severus Rogue. Son père, découvrant ce qui venait de se passer, félicita Bellatrix et promit une mort atroce à Severus si celui-ci songeait seulement à protester ou pleurer.

Severus songea très sérieusement au suicide à cette époque. Il venait de perdre sa seule raison de vivre, il devait lécher les pieds d'un mégalomane sadique distribuant des crucios comme on distribue des bonbons le soir d'Halloween chez les moldus.

Mais quelque chose en lui tint bon, et à la fin de sa septième année, Severus décida de proposer des services d'espion à Dumbledore, le chef de la Lumière. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Au pire Voldemort découvrait sa traitrise et le tuait. Et alors ?

Mais Severus ne fut jamais découvert. Il rendit de nombreux services à l'Ordre du Phénix et ce faisait, il espérait se racheter au moins un peu de ce qui était arrivé à Louisa. Mais le plus dur c'était de travailler continuellement aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il réussit à dissimuler sa haine, se construisit une carapace et se promit qu'un jour il se vengerait.

Le plus étonnant avait été que Dumbledore l'ait accepté aussi facilement de son côté. C'était pour cela que Severus pendant de nombreuses années avait fait confiance au vieux sorcier. Et il lui était également reconnaissant.

Mais ces derniers mois il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la gentillesse et une propension à accorder des secondes chances, était-ce réellement cela ? Dumbledore n'était-il pas plus manipulateur qu'on aurait pu le croire ?

Un épisode en particulier revenait à la mémoire de Severus, et il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer ces derniers temps.

Cela concernait la fameuse prophétie.

Le soir où Albus avait rencontré Sibylle Trelawney pour l'entretien, Severus se trouvait dans la pièce d'à coté, car il devait faire son rapport à Dumbledore sitôt que celui-ci aurait terminé. Maugréant et pestant, Severus attendit avec impatience que la fraude ait terminé son baratin.

Mais Sibylle fit la prophétie et Severus l'entendit dans son entier. Et il eut peur. Un enfant, allait pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Car malgré tous leurs efforts, l'Ordre du Phénix était bel et bien en train de perdre !

Dumbledore rejoint peu après Severus, et lui ordonna alors à sa grande surprise de répéter la prophétie à Voldemort, mais seulement la première partie de la prophétie…

Severus ne comprit pas mais il obéit néanmoins et l'Histoire telle que nous la connaissons se déroula. Voldemort partit à la recherche des trois candidats possibles, les jumeaux Potter ou Neville Londubat.

Ryan ou plus vraisemblablement Harry le vainquit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut de la surface de la terre. Du moins en apparence, car là il semblait que son retour était imminent.

Mais cette fois-ci Severus ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Une chose était sûre : quoi qu'il lui en coute, jamais il ne retournerait du côté des Mangemorts et ne redeviendrait espion.

Il se battrait de manière visible. Et il le devait bien. Pour Louisa, et les autres personnes qu'il avait du tuer lors de ses quelques années en tant qu'esclave de Voldemort.

Note de l'auteur : comme promis le chapitre 42 et comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre sont sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à aller voter pour les OS que vous désirez. Si mes calculs sont bons, ils pourront être postés dans 3-4 chapitres.

Le chapitre 43 la semaine prochaine, d'ici là bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	44. Evasion d'Azkaban, part1

**Chapitre 43 : évasion d'Azkaban, part.1.**

La nouvelle fit très vite le tour de l'école.

C'était à la une de tous les journaux sorciers. Tout comme l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew un an et demi auparavant, la photo de Bellatrix Lestrange, les cheveux sales, les mains agrippées aux barreaux et un sourire démoniaque s'étirant sur son visage, s'étalait en première page et coupait très facilement l'appétit.

- Par Salazar comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Draco d'une voix faible en dévisageant le journal avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Comment cette foldingue a pu se barrer d'Azkaban ? Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à sa tante qui l'avait terrifié durant son enfance, à lui ressasser ces histoires sur « son Maître » et à évoquer tous ces meurtres et tortures avec une joie presque enfantine dans la voix. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été soulagé quand elle avait été mise derrière les barreaux !

- Les Détraqueurs, chuchota Harry. Il avait rapidement mis au courant ses amis la veille, mais la nouvelle avait du mal à être digérée par certains. Ils ont rejoint Voldemort, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que Bellatrix Lestrange qui se soit échappée ? Demanda Tracey avec curiosité. Je veux dire, il y a plein d'autres Mangemorts qui sont enfermés, non ? Alors pourquoi il n'en a pas profité pour tous les libérer ?

- Peut-être qu'il veut se la jouer discret pour l'instant, suggéra Elisabeth. Mais il a choisi la plus dangereuse des Mangemorts, Lestrange est un monstre. Elle est capable du pire et la savoir désormais aux côtés de Voldy, Malfoy, Nott et Pettigrew, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête distrait. Il regarda à la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Neville était déjà levé et avait entendu la nouvelle. La veille, quand il lui avait raconté sa vision, son meilleur ami avait violemment pâli et avait très mal accusé le coup.

Quand il avait six ans, Neville, qui se trouvait en vacances chez ses grands-parents parce que sa mère était malade, avait assisté à l'assassinat d'Augusta et Alexandre Londubat par Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange et avait été sauvé in extremis par des Aurors. Harry se souvenait que Neville était ressorti profondément traumatisé de cet épisode, et pendant plus de six mois avait été complètement muet. Lui plus que quiconque avait un compte à régler avec Bellatrix.

Il semblait à Harry que les événements se précipitaient autour de lui. Le tournoi était bientôt terminé et il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais au contraire, il avait le sentiment diffus que ce ne serait que le commencement.

C'était comme s'il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle. Et cela l'agaçait plus que tout. Mais surtout, il avait peur.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que chaque nuit, il rêvait de Voldemort.

Ce n'était plus des visions comme celles qu'il avait eu dans le passé. Non, c'était des rêves où il voyait le visage d'un Voldemort redevenu humain, où il voyait du sang, les corps sans vie de ses amis et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Il voyait la guerre dans chacun de ses cauchemars et à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, sa cicatrice brûlait sur son front.

Il avait songé à aller demander à Mme Pomfresh une potion pour dormir sans rêves, mais il s'était rétracté au dernier moment quand il avait songé que cela pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir de nouvelles visions. Et qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être lui être utile la prochaine fois ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa seule source d'information fiable sur Voldemort et ses mignons.

Mais encore une fois la question le taraudait : pourquoi est-ce que lui avait ces visions, et non pas Ryan ?

C'était comme s'il ratait un élément qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui se passait, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées sombres et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves plus âgés avaient une mine sombre en lisant le journal. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assez vieux pour se souvenir de Bellatrix et de ses méfaits. Après tout, son procès avait fait la une de tous les journaux pendant des semaines et chacun avait pu apprendre avec une curiosité horrifiée la liste des crimes que la jeune femme avait commis et racontait avec une délectation malsaine. Les plus jeunes étaient curieux, mais cela ne les touchait pas vraiment. Et puis, après Pettigrew, ce n'était guère un choc de savoir qu'un autre prisonnier s'était évadé.

A la table des professeurs, beaucoup étaient absents, dont Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue qui ces deux derniers jours avait été d'une humeur exécrable. Harry soupçonnait que la cause en était l'évasion de Bellatrix mais ignorait pourquoi cela pouvait toucher autant son professeur.

Et les professeurs qui étaient présents avaient l'air soit inquiet, soit furieux, comme par exemple le professeur Maugrey qui était en train de discuter avec animation avec Minerva McGonagall.

- Mais bon sang de Merlin Minerva, comment ont-ils pu la laisser s'échapper ? Tonnait presque Maugrey. Il avait le teint cireux et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et il était clair que la nouvelle l'avait affecté.

Minerva aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que les Détraqueurs s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort et lui obéissaient désormais, mais elle se voyait mal lui dire que le jumeau du Survivant avait des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, au fait, était sur le point de faire un come-back meurtrier. Non, il fallait être plus subtile que cela.

- N'oubliez pas Alastor que Pettigrew a réussi à s'échapper il y a plus d'un an, lui rappela-t-elle. Est-ce que cela vous étonne vraiment ? Il semble pourtant qu'Azkaban ne soit plus aussi sûr qu'autrefois.

- Certes, mais pour Pettigrew on peut penser que ses talents d'Animagus lui ont servi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lestrange puisqu'elle n'est pas une Animagus ! Comment aurait-elle pu passer devant les Détraqueurs ?! Seigneur, cette femme en liberté, ce sont les dix plaies d'Egypte réunies à elle seule ! C'est moi qui l'ai arrêtée, vous savez. Je connaissais très bien les Londubat, j'avais été avec eux à Poudlard et c'était Alexandre qui s'occupait personnellement de mon argent à Gringotts. C'était de brave gens, et les Lestrange ont agi comme des monstres.

Alastor Maugrey revit alors brusquement la scène devant lui : du sang partout, les corps martyrisés d'Augusta et Alexandre, leurs baguettes cassées aux pieds de Bellatrix qui riait comme une démente, et Rodolphus qui s'approchait d'un jeune enfant terrorisé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, tel un chasseur vers sa proie.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé pour Neville Londubat s'il n'était arrivé à temps. Et il frissonna en repensant à tout cela. C'était peu de temps après qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il se faisait vieux et que le spectacle de ce que les sorciers pouvaient accomplir de pire était petit à petit en train de le rendre fou.

Minerva posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son collègue et ami.

- Je sais Alastor, je sais. Mais ils vont probablement très vite la retrouver, énonça-t-elle avec plus d'espoir qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. Après tout Bellatrix est bien moins discrète que Pettigrew, et elle ne restera pas cachée bien longtemps.

- Peut-être, mais le Ministère est rempli d'incapables, rugit le vieil Auror. Regardez Fudge, qui se pavane, inconscient du danger qui se profile ! Depuis un an maintenant les disparitions et meurtres se multiplient, et j'ai entendu dire par quelqu'un que je connais et qui travaille à Azkaban comme garde que de plus en plus souvent, les prisonniers hurlent en se tenant le bras car leurs marques brûlent plus fort que jamais. C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait revenir !

Minerva le regarda avec de grands yeux mais ne répondit pas. Mieux que personne elle savait que la Marque des Ténèbres qui était inscrite dans la chair des Mangemorts brûlait comme quatorze ans auparavant, Severus les en avait avertis, elle, Remus et Tonks. Et elle-même était persuadée qu'à moins d'un miracle, Voldemort allait bientôt revenir à la vie. Son premier Triumvirat était réuni, il avait un plan dont on ignorait malheureusement les composantes, et les visions d'Harry leur indiquaient que ce plan était en train de réussir.

C'était comme s'ils étaient tous des marionnettes que Voldemort manipulait à sa guise et c'était horriblement frustrant, en plus d'être terrifiant.

Mais même si elle aimait bien Alastor et lui faisait confiance, elle savait aussi qu'il était très proche de Dumbledore, et surtout, qu'il détestait Severus car celui-ci était un ancien Mangemort. Elle ne pouvait lui parler de ses soupçons et de tout ce qu'elle savait. Pas encore du moins.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

Alastor poussa alors un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Là aussi je me pose de plus en plus de questions Minerva. J'ai l'impression qu'Albus perd la tête. D'abord il m'assure que Ryan Potter est un charmant gamin avec beaucoup de potentiel, alors que par Merlin ce gosse est un monstre d'égoïsme et d'arrogance que je ne peux supporter. Dieu seul sait pourquoi mais il me rappelle Lucius Malfoy. Il y a quelque chose de glacé dans son regard et dans son attitude, je n'aime pas ça. Son frère, au contraire, Merlin ce gamin est une crème. Je n'étais pas convaincu au départ, mais il est réellement adorable. Toujours poli, toujours gentil, et si doué ! Il me rappelle moi à son âge. Il a énormément de potentiel tu sais, et Minerva acquiesça d'un hochement de tête complice. Quand j'ai lu l'article de Skeeter, j'ai été outré par ce que j'ai appris sur James et Lily. Au début je ne savais pas si je devais y croire, mais le fait que la Rita ait été virée et qu'il y ait eu cet article quasi dithyrambique même pas deux jours après…je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Minerva. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'ils seraient capables de traiter aussi mal un de leurs enfants.

- Moi non plus Alastor, et je connais Lily et James depuis qu'ils ont onze ans, soupira la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Mais alors, le petit Potter va vraiment être adopté par Remus Lupin ?

- Oui tout à fait. Remus est un vieil ami de la famille, et il s'est toujours occupé d'Harry depuis qu'il est tout petit. Et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver à tous les deux.

Alastor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête méditatif.

- Mais je ne comprends plus Albus, reprit-il. Se tromper de la sorte, et puis, quand je lui parle de mes doutes et de mes craintes, il se contente de me rassurer en disant que tout va bien se passer et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Comment peut-il être aussi aveugle ? Quelqu'un a dérobé la baguette de Voldemort dans son bureau bon sang de Merlin ! Quelqu'un a mis le nom du Survivant et de son jumeau dans la coupe de feu ! Qu'est ce qui lui faut de plus ? Que Voldemort se fasse tatouer sur le front « attention Bubus j'ai un plan machiavélique et tu vas pas aimer ça ! » ?

Minerva éclata doucement de rire. Alastor avait raison bien entendu. Que trafiquait Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier supposément le plus puissant d'Angleterre ?

Était-il en train de devenir sénile, ou alors, et c'était le plus probable selon Minerva qui le connaissait depuis plus de cinquante ans, avait-il un plan que lui seul connaissait ?

*

Si la nouvelle de l'évasion de Bellatrix perturba quelques esprits pendant un temps et occupa beaucoup de sujets de conversation, la vie reprit cependant très vite son cours à Poudlard et on oublia qu'une dangereuse psychopathe se trouvait maintenant à l'air libre.

Et Harry et ses amis ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Entre les cours, les examens qui approchaient, excepté pour Harry qui, en sa qualité de champion, s'en trouvait exempté, leurs problèmes d'adolescents et la troisième tâche qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'y penser. Et puis, après tout, qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire à part ruminer l'affaire ?

La vie continuait donc.

Et comme chaque jour, ce matin-là, Jenny Derwent se rendait à l'infirmerie rendre visite à une de ses meilleures amies qui se trouvait toujours dans le coma.

Cela faisait trois semaines à présent que Luna avait été attaquée et Mme Pomfresh n'avait toujours pas réussi à la ranimer. Et l'infirmière était si désemparée devant ce cas qu'on parlait de plus en plus d'envoyer la jeune Serdaigle à Saint-Mangouste.

Jenny sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux en pensant à cela. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas que Luna quitte cette école. Elle lui manquait tellement. Luna était si douce et si gentille. Elle comprenait Jenny mieux que personne et était toujours capable de la faire rire, simplement par une remarque. Et puis elle était si innocente, presque pure même.

Comment ce monstre avait-il osé s'attaquer à elle ?

Jenny poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et constata que ce matin il y avait beaucoup de monde présent. Normal, pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, car cette semaine était la semaine des ASPICS et BUSES blancs, pour permettre aux élèves de voir s'ils seraient capables d'avoir leurs examens à la fin de l'année. De ce fait, le stress était à un très haut niveau pour certains Poudlardiens qui n'hésitaient donc pas pour certains à simuler une maladie afin d'échapper au calvaire.

Luna avait été installée, tout comme les élèves pétrifiés deux ans auparavant, dans une petite pièce tout au fond de l'infirmerie où elle se trouvait à l'abri des regards. La nouvelle de son attaque avait été dissimulée par les professeurs qui avaient préféré dire que Luna était tombée très malade. Inutile d'attiser les craintes des élèves.

Après avoir dit bonjour à l'infirmière, Jenny rentra dans la chambre où dormait Luna et constata avec surprise que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

- Oh, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

- Je suis simplement venue voir Luna, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire fatigué. Je viens la voir régulièrement tu sais.

- Non je ne savais pas.

Jenny s'assit à sa place habituelle, qui se trouvait être juste en face de Luna. Un silence embarrassé s'installa aussitôt. Il fallait dire que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas très amies.

- Est-ce que tu préfères que je te laisse seule avec elle ? Demanda avec délicatesse Hermione.

- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester, répondit poliment Jenny, qui aurait pourtant aimé dire le contraire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Ce matin le professeur Dumbledore est venu voir Mme Pomfresh. Je les ai entendus dire que s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration d'ici la fin de la semaine, Luna sera envoyée à Saint-Mangouste.

- Ils ne peuvent pas envoyer un guérisseur ici plutôt ?

- Ils l'ont déjà fait apparemment, mais le guérisseur voudrait faire des tests et analyses qu'ils ne peuvent faire que là-bas.

Jenny poussa un profond soupir, et, posant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, un rictus de colère déforma son beau visage.

- Elle me manque, confia-t-elle soudain, oubliant presque que c'était Hermione qui se trouvait en face d'elle. D'abord je perds Lucas, puis maintenant c'est Luna qui n'est plus là. J'ai l'impression que petit à petit je perds mes meilleurs amis. C'est juste que je me sens si seule.

- Tu ne les a pas perdu pour de bon, répondit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. Les guérisseurs vont trouver une solution pour ramener Luna, et quand à Lucas…je suis sûre que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous deux c'est évident.

Jenny poussa un petit rire incrédule.

- Et moi je ne pense pas. Ces derniers temps il ne me regarde même plus, c'est comme si j'étais invisible à ses yeux !

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Serpentarde. Avec hésitation, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Jenny, même si avant je ne traînais pas avec vous, je voyais bien comment toi et Lucas interagissiez. Et c'est évident qu'il y a un lien spécial entre vous deux, tout le monde peut le voir. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise phase à passer.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, et puis, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis une miss-je-sais-tout, déclara Hermione non sans une pointe de malice dans la voix. J'ai forcément raison, non ?

Jenny eut le bon goût de rougir.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. C'était pas méchant tu sais.

- Non, mais le ton sur lequel tu le dis n'est pas forcément très gentil, fit remarquer la Gryffondor. Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup…

- Non pas du tout, je n'ai rien contre toi, l'interrompit Jenny, c'est juste que…enfin j'ai du mal à te comprendre des fois, enfin souvent en fait. Tu es toujours si obsédée par les règles, et les devoirs, et c'est pas vraiment moi ça. Moi mon credo c'est plus « les règles sont faites pour être brisées ».

- Je sais que tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une sainte-nitouche incapable de désobéir et de déconner, mais c'est pas le cas, se défendit Hermione avec vigueur. J'ai changé depuis toutes ces années, et je sais que des fois, on peut avoir intérêt à désobéir aux règles.

Jenny la regarda avec intérêt. Elle se demandait tout d'un coup s'il était peut-être temps de mettre Hermione au courant du projet Animagus.

Malgré le fait que la jeune Gryffondor s'était petit à petit intégrée à la bande, d'un commun accord Harry et les autres avaient décidé de ne pas lui révéler qu'ils avaient dans l'intention de devenir, illégalement, des Animagus. Ils aimaient bien la jeune fille, mais ils étaient aussi conscients qu'Hermione ne serait peut-être pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Aussi avaient-ils décidé d'attendre.

- Et comment est-ce que ça va avec Neville ? Demanda Jenny, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Hermione la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Euh, on a rompu il y a environ deux semaines, dit-elle lentement. Tu étais là d'ailleurs quand on l'a dit.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna sincèrement la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'était dans votre salle commune. Mais c'est vrai que tu étais en train de lire et que tu n'as eu aucune réaction, donc j'en déduis que tu ne devais pas m'écouter. Peut-être que si j'avais dit que Lucas était amoureux de toi et t'attendait, un bouquet de roses à la main, à la porte de la salle commune, tu aurais prêté attention à mes paroles.

Jenny ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour nier, mais la referma aussitôt et une lueur rêveuse s'éveilla dans ses yeux.

- Oui tu as raison, admit-elle avec le sourire d'une enfant de cinq ans qui avoue à ses parents que oui, c'est bien elle qui a mangé les derniers chocolats. Désolée, c'est juste que je fais pas très attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, je suis assez égoïste dans le genre…Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Tout se passait bien entre nous deux, mais je sais pas, c'était étrange, de s'embrasser…et tout…c'était comme si ce n'était pas naturel. Il manquait quelque chose entre nous deux je crois. Au final on s'est rendu compte qu'on était mieux en amis. Et puis, je suis trop jeune pour avoir un vrai petit ami de toute façon.

- Donc tu n'es pas triste ou abattue ?

- Non ça va. Moi et Neville sommes toujours amis, ce qui me fait plaisir. Et puis c'était quand même sympa le temps que cela a duré. Et puis, le fait qu'on ait rompu d'un commun accord fait que je ne me retrouve pas exclue du groupe, ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on t'exclue du groupe ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide Jenny. Je sais très bien que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la bande. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que vous me cachez par exemple. J'aimerais être complètement intégrée tu sais. Je vois comment vous tous vous formez une sorte de petite famille, et je suis envieuse, parce que moi ma famille est loin et ne comprend pas vraiment ce que je fais ou ce que je suis. Même s'ils m'aiment très fort, tout ce qui relève de la magie les dépasse et je ne peux pas vraiment leur en parler. Et même si j'aime beaucoup mes amis à Serdaigle, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je sais pas, c'est juste que vous semblez si soudés…et même ces derniers mois quand il y avait du grabuge entre Eli et Harry, et même quand tu ne parles plus à Lucas, personne ne prend partie et tout le monde se serre les coudes en attendant que ça passe. Je trouve ça incroyable.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire, répondit Jenny avec franchise. Tu sais, quand tu parles de tes parents, pour la plupart d'entre nous c'est la même chose. Bon inutile de revenir sur Eli, Harry et Nev. Mais par exemple Lucas et Tracey traversent exactement la même chose que toi tu sais. Draco et Daphnée ont des parents absents qui ne s'occupent jamais d'eux, la mère de Luna est morte devant ses yeux quand elle avait neuf ans…A vrai dire il n'y a que moi et Blaise qui ayons une famille plus ou moins normale. Mais si on est aussi soudés, aussi proches, c'est parce que quelque part on a tous été rejeté, stigmatisés sur quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle même pas. Parce qu'on est Serpentard, parce qu'on est fils de Mangemort, parce qu'on est le jumeau du Survivant, parce qu'on est ami avec le jumeau du Survivant, parce qu'on est né-de-moldu…Les autres ne nous aiment pas, alors la solution c'est de se regrouper et de s'aider mutuellement, parce que sinon, personne d'autre ne le fera.

Mais en même temps, on est tous incroyablement différents, et quelque fois il va y avoir des clashs, forcément. Je me dispute souvent avec Lucas, Draco et Tracey se chamaillent sans cesse, Elisabeth n'hésite pas à donner des leçons à Harry…mais le plus important au bout du compte c'est de savoir dépasser tout ça et de se rendre compte que le plus important c'est l'affection qu'on se porte aux uns et aux autres.

Mais tu as tort quand tu dis que tu n'es pas intégrée au groupe. On a tous beaucoup d'affection pour toi, et si tu ne faisais pas partie de la bande, on ne te laisserait pas traîner tout le temps avec nous tu sais. Par exemple tu vois, Draco et Daphnée ne font pas facilement confiance et ils sont difficiles pour accepter de nouveaux venus. Alors s'ils t'acceptent comme amie, c'est que tu as passé les épreuves avec succès et que tu fais partie des nôtres, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

- Vraiment ? Demanda avec espoir Hermione.

- Vraiment. Et je vais te le prouver pas plus tard que maintenant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortait de l'infirmerie avec une mine stupéfaite sur le visage.

Ses amis tentaient de devenir des Animagus, rien que ça ! Et le professeur McGonagall, qui était plus ou moins l'idole d'Hermione qui, si cela avait été possible aurait affiché des posters de la professeur dans sa chambre, telle une rock star, cautionnait tout cela et les aidait à réaliser ce projet ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela, c'était complètement dingue !

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est que, elle, Hermione Jane Granger, allait elle aussi prendre part au projet et devenir Animagus.

Incroyable, tout simplement incroyable.

*

- Incroyable, tout simplement incroyable, songeait à voix haute Andréa Zabini.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Lui demanda avec affection son mari.

Gabriel et Andréa se trouvaient dans leur bibliothèque principale. Andréa était en train de lire une lettre que son fils lui avait envoyée tandis que Gabriel relisait les comptes-rendus d'une réunion du conseil d'administration de Saint-Mangouste dont il faisait partie.

- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de très curieux de la part de Blaise, répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu te souviens bien entendu de l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange il y a quelques semaines ?

Gabriel hocha la tête et sa femme poursuivit ses explications.

- Figure-toi que Blaise me raconte que le jeune Harry a eu une vision deux jours avant l'évasion de Lestrange. Une vision où il voyait Tu-sais-qui et quelques uns de ses anciens Mangemorts qui évoquaient justement le retour de Lestrange parmi eux. Selon lui, les Détraqueurs seraient aux ordres de Tu-sais-qui !

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu es en train de me raconter Andréa ? Qu'Harry a des visions de Tu-sais-qui, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est en tout cas ce qu'affirme notre fils. Lis par toi-même.

Gabriel se rapprocha de fauteuil où se trouvait sa femme et saisit fermement la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. S'asseyant en face d'elle, il commença à la lire.

_Chère Mère._

_J'espère que vous et père allez bien. Ici depuis la seconde tâche il se passe pas mal de choses, des choses assez sérieuses que je ne peux plus vous cacher très longtemps._

_Je suppose tout d'abord que vous avez dû entendre parler de l'article de Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous assurer qu'Elisabeth ne m'a pas brisé le cœur pour me laisser meurtri et abattu, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord, et je suis toujours ami avec Harry, Skeeter n'a fait qu'inventer tout ce passage où elle parle de nous trois._

_Deuxièmement, je pense que vous le savez déjà mais je tiens à vous le redire : Harry n'a jamais mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Il n'est pas jaloux de son frère (d'ailleurs, pourquoi le serait-il, son frère n'est qu'un idiot de véracrasse !) et n'a donc pas non plus tenté de le saboter. Comme je sais que vous aimez bien Harry, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais vous révéler certains faits et il m'a donné son accord, donc je me lance._

_Harry, le professeur Rogue et nous tous, eh bien nous pensons qu'il y a un traître à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Nous le pensons parce qu'il se trouve qu'Harry a des visions de Voldemort. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais il arrive à voir Voldemort, ainsi que Pettigrew, Malfoy et Nott, et deux jours avant tout le monde il les a vus parler de l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange. Oui, vous me lisez bien. Nous étions au courant de son évasion avant qu'elle ne se réalise._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous l'ignorez sans doute mais Dumbledore gardait la baguette de Voldemort dans son bureau depuis le 31 octobre 1981. Or, quelqu'un l'a dérobée il y a quelques mois. De même, Harry l'a vu dans une de ses visions et c'est ainsi qu'il a pu prévenir Dumbledore que la baguette avait disparu. Or, dans cette vision, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts parlaient d'un traître qui se trouvait à Poudlard. C'est lui qui aurait mis leurs noms dans la coupe, qui aurait saboté Ryan et volé la baguette._

_Nous ignorons pour l'instant qui cela peut être, mais le professeur Rogue et McGonagall cherchent son identité. _

_Si je vous parle de tout cela c'est parce que je suis inquiet, et j'ai besoin de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, nous craignons que Voldemort ne revienne au pouvoir. C'est en tout cas son but, et j'ai peur qu'Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher comme en première et seconde année. En plus, vous savez que le professeur Rogue est un ancien Mangemort ? Il a donc une Marque sur le bras, et nous venons d'apprendre que ces derniers mois, sa Marque ne cesse de brûler, de plus en plus fort. Selon lui c'est un signe que Voldemort regagne de la puissance. Si cela continue comme ça, dans quelques mois il sera de retour pour de bon._

_Il ne reste plus qu'une tâche, mais j'ai très peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Lors des deux premières, Ryan d'une certaine manière a été mis à l'abri, et même si je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry, j'ai peur que cela n'ait été fait pour pouvoir attaquer de plus prés mon ami. Je veux dire, faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve seul, ainsi il sera affaibli._

_Tout ce que j'écris dois vous sembler incroyable, peut-être même fou mais je sais que vous me lirez jusqu'au bout, aussi je continue. _

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi donc est-ce qu'Harry serait la cible de ce tournoi ? Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il de spécial ?_

_Quand je sortais avec Elisabeth, elle m'a fait part une fois de questions qu'elle se posait. Les visions de Voldemort qu'a Harry, le fait qu'il soit un Fourchelangue, sa cicatrice qui est plus ou moins un radar Voldy, et le fait qu'il l'ait déjà affronté à deux reprises, eh bien, Eli se posait la question de savoir si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait une erreur le 31 octobre 1981._

_Je sais que cela a l'air dingue, encore une fois. Et ce ne sont que des idées comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a peut-être du vrai. Plus je vois Ryan Potter et plus je me dis que jamais il n'a pu vaincre un mage noir comme Voldemort. C'est un bouffon, un incapable ! Mais vous avez vu Harry, vous avez vu de quoi il est capable !_

_Bien sûr, je n'ai parlé de cela à personne. D'ailleurs, hormis Eli et Nev, personne n'a eu cette idée, et surtout pas Harry, donc ne croyez pas que c'est lui qui m'a mis cette idée en tête pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Comme tout Serpentard il a soif de reconnaissance et il est très ambitieux, mais vous savez qu'il n'est pas comme ça !_

_Je me rends compte en me relisant que mes propos sont décousus et embrouillés, mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qui me passe dans ma tête en ce moment. Je vois mes amis qui sont inquiets, le professeur Rogue qui est anxieux et qui entraîne Harry pour la troisième tâche plus durement que jamais. Et mon amie Luna ne s'est toujours pas réveillée de son coma. Elle a été envoyée à Saint-Mangouste la semaine dernière. Le professeur Rogue pense qu'elle a été attaquée par le traître car elle aurait découvert son identité. Et on ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller un jour._

_Je dois vous laisser, je dois aller en cours. J'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Votre fils adoré, Blaise._

Gabriel Zabini ressortit de la lecture de cette lettre, plus troublé que jamais.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Finit-il par demander à sa femme.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup d'informations à assimiler, répondit-elle lentement. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit du genre à affabuler et inventer de telles histoires, juste pour se rendre intéressant. Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais est-ce que je suis prête à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir, c'est une tout autre histoire.

- Je n'ai jamais vu notre fils dans cet état Andréa. Il a presque l'air désemparé. Et si tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors…

- Alors quoi ? La guerre va recommencer et nous allons de nouveau devoir nous cacher ? Cria-t-elle avec passion.

- Peut-être pas, répondit Gabriel d'une voix grave. Andréa croisa le regard de son mari et vit où il voulait en venir.

- Tu penses que Blaise peut avoir raison et qu'Harry est le vrai Survivant, c'est ça ?

- Je pense juste que c'est une hypothèse qu'on ne peut négliger. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, absolument personne ! Nous n'avons que la parole du vieux Dumbledore qui n'est même pas capable de protéger nos enfants ! Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, tu le sais bien.

- Très bien. Imaginons un moment qu'Harry est le Survivant. Imaginons également que Tu-sais-qui revienne au pouvoir et que la guerre recommence comme il y a 14 ans. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix Andréa. Il n'y a pas que nous deux qui rentrons en compte. Plus j'entends Blaise, et plus je suis persuadé qu'il aura l'intention de se battre, aux côtés d'Harry.

Nous n'aurons pas le choix.

- On peut l'en empêcher, proposa Andréa, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

- Oui, et on peut aussi tenter d'empêcher le soleil de se lever et les Chocogrenouilles de s'enfuir quand on ouvre le paquet ! Andréa, tu connais ton fils ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a failli être envoyé à Gryffondor. Il est plus courageux et impétueux que quiconque, et il a un cœur d'or ! Harry fait partie de ses meilleurs amis, jamais il ne l'abandonnera. Il se battra à ses côtés, ça tu peux en être sûre.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Harry Potter n'est plus un enfant depuis très longtemps déjà. Et si la guerre éclate, ces mêmes enfants apprendront très vite malheureusement à devenir des soldats, s'ils veulent survivre.

- Alors nous n'aurons pas le choix ?

- Non, nous n'aurons aucun choix. Il faudra nous battre, à leurs côtés.

*

Comme pour toute chose que l'on redoute, le temps fila à toute allure et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un mois avant que la dernière tâche n'ait lieu.

Mais contrairement aux deux premières, les champions allaient être prévenus de la nature de cette tâche un mois jour pour jour avant l'épreuve.

Severus Rogue avait demandé à Harry de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch le 21 mai à 8h du soir tapantes avec son jumeau. Là, on leur montrerait ce qui allait se passer le 21 juin.

A 8h tapantes Harry sortit donc de sa salle commune et se rendit en direction du terrain en compagnie de Victoria Hurst.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à votre terrain ? Demanda la jeune fille avec incrédulité.

Harry était bouche bée : au lieu de trouver comme d'habitude un espace plat et idéal pour jouer à son sport préféré, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait construit des murs dans tous les sens sur le terrain.

- Un labyrinthe, murmura-t-il avec stupéfaction. Mais qu'allaient-ils devoir y faire ?

- Tu as vu ça Harry ? Demanda soudain Ryan qui venait juste d'arriver. On dirait un labyrinthe comme pour une chasse au trésor. Tu crois que ça peut être ça ?

- Ça n'aurait pas l'air très compliqué, répondit-il.

Brusquement, ils virent Stephen Cullen et Phillip Asriel, deux des juges du tournoi, s'avancer vers eux, avec Fleur Delacour et sa directrice qui suivaient juste derrière.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, les accueillit gaiement Stephen Cullen. Ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, votre terrain ne restera pas tout le temps dans cet état ! Nous y avons juste construit un labyrinthe. Ce que vous aurez à faire est très simple. Vos professeurs vont installer quelques obstacles, rien de bien méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas, et la coupe se trouvera au bout du labyrinthe. Le premier qui la trouvera aura remporté le tournoi. Des questions ?

Les quatre champions se regardèrent et hochèrent négativement la tête. Cela paraissait relativement simple, en effet. Un peu trop simple même.

- Je me demande quels pièges et obstacles vont être installés dans le labyrinthe, demanda à voix haute Victoria.

- Connaissant mes professeurs, je pense qu'il faut s'attendre à tout. Déjà rien que de la part d'Hagrid cela peut-être assez dangereux.

Harry expliqua alors à Victoria qui était Hagrid et sa passion suspecte pour les animaux avec lesquels en règle générale aucun sorcier sain d'esprit ne voulait avoir le moindre contact et Victoria rit en entendant ces histoires. Décidément, Poudlard était une école plus qu'étrange.

Alors que Ryan tentait sans succès de draguer une Fleur apparemment immune aux charmes du Survivant, Harry et Victoria décidèrent de profiter de l'air frais et du beau ciel bleu qui persistait malgré l'heure tardive pour faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Anxieux à propos de la troisième tâche ? Demanda la championne de Durmstrang d'un ton anodin.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Pas plus que cela. Je dois avouer qu'au bout du compte participer à ce tournoi n'était pas si mal que ça. J'ai adoré les deux premières tâches, et ça me ferait plaisir de remporter la coupe, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Là tu rêves Potter, s'exclama Victoria avec bonne humeur. Cette année c'est Durmstrang qui va gagner, et vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer ! En plus ton boulet de frère va te ralentir plus qu'autre chose !

Harry la dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Dis-moi, combien de temps exactement as-tu passé avec Draco et Blaise ? Parce que là j'ai l'impression de les entendre parler !

- Bien trop de temps, admit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire. Mais ils sont marrants, je les aime bien.

Harry la suivit et tous les deux continuèrent leur tour, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Harry aimait bien Victoria et sa sœur qu'il connaissait un peu moins. Toutes les deux étaient charmantes et très gentilles.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la battre et de gagner le tournoi. Car désormais il était bien déterminé. Il serait le premier à trouver la coupe, et quand il sortirait du labyrinthe, la coupe à la main et un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il aurait le droit aux applaudissements de tout le monde, aux visages ravis de ses amis.

Et là, il pouvait visualiser cette image aussi clairement qu'il voyait Victoria devant lui. Il s'avancerait vers Elisabeth, tremblant, mais résolu, et il l'embrasserait. Aussi simple que cela. Le baiser de la victoire. De sa victoire.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Ni les deux autres championnes, ni même Voldemort et ses toutous.

*

Rita était furieuse. Positivement furieuse.

Elle avait passé des mois à concocter son article sur le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Des mois à enquêter, à recueillir des indices, des témoignages. Et alors que son article aurait dû bouleverser la communauté sorcière et la propulser au rang des meilleurs journalistes reconnus, elle avait été virée comme une malpropre à cause des Potter.

Sa source anonyme, celle qui lui avait donné toutes ces informations sur eux, l'avait pourtant mise en garde. Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Son erreur, réalisa-t-elle avec amertume, avait été d'oublier que les parents du Survivant étaient considérés presque comme la royauté dans le monde sorcier. Tout ça pour avoir engendré un sale bambin qui se croyait meilleur que Merlin.

Rita avait eu pas mal d'occasion d'observer Ryan Potter quand elle se trouvait à Poudlard, sous son déguisement d'Animagus. Et elle avait détesté ce qu'elle avait alors vu. Ryan Potter, le…précieux Survivant adoré n'était qu'un sale mioche qui ressemblait trait pour trait aux gamins qui persécutaient Rita quand elle était plus jeune, à cause de ses grandes lunettes, sa très petite taille et ses vêtements reprisés car ses parents étaient trop pauvres pour lui en acheter des neufs. Il n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer aux plus faibles et personne ne disait rien. Tout comme personne ne disait rien pour Rita parce que, après tout elle n'était qu'une Serpentard et qui s'intéresse aux sorts des Serpentards ?

Et sa source n'avait fait que la conforter dans ses soupçons. Elle qui pensait que les Potter était une famille tranquille et sans problèmes, c'était avec une stupéfaction avide qu'elle avait alors entendu parler des Beuglantes que recevaient fréquemment le jeune Harry, et du traitement que celui-ci recevait.

Elle avait été à la fois outrée et ravie. Outrée une fois de plus des préjugés que son ancienne maison devait encore subir, et ravie devant l'article qui s'annonçait.

En son for intérieur, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'Harry Potter ait pu mettre son nom dans la coupe. Il avait beau être bon, ce n'était pas le futur Merlin et elle voyait mal comment il aurait été capable de passer la limite d'âge. Mais prétendre le contraire lui permettait d'attaquer sous un autre angle les Potter. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des parents indignes, ils étaient aussi des parents qui, en infligeant un tel traitement à leur fils, avait crée un possible futur sorcier maléfique ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

Mais voilà qu'elle avait été virée, alors qu'elle venait d'écrire le meilleur article de sa vie ! Pour qui se prenaient James et Lily Potter ? S'ils croyaient qu'elle aller se laisser faire de la sorte, ils pouvaient rêver encore longtemps.

Rita avait bien l'intention de se venger. Son but ? Recueillir assez d'indices et de preuves pour appuyer ses dires ? Et pour cela, une seule solution, s'incruster à Poudlard le jour de la dernière tâche.

Par Salazar elle allait détruire les Potter.

*

Daphnée se retournait dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses se remuaient dans sa tête.

Demain avait lieu la troisième tâche.

Et depuis quelques semaines elle faisait continuellement le même rêve angoissant : elle se trouvait dans une salle obscure, et elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Elle avait beau chercher partout la porte de sortie, elle ne trouvait rien. Pourtant, elle savait que la sortie était à portée de main. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et à chaque fois elle se réveillait en sursaut, plus terrifiée que jamais.

Elle vit les heures défiler sur son cadran réveil. Demain serait une journée chargée mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait une immense boule dans la gorge, et ce pressentiment de malheur qui l'habitait. L'angoisse lui nouait les tripes et elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre.

Soudain, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et elle tomba inanimée sur son lit.

Elle avait une vision.

- Daphnée, Daphnée…

Daphnée se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, elle était seule. Elle entendait cette voix qui l'appelait, qui l'implorait presque. Cette voix qu'elle connaissait depuis presque quatre ans maintenant.

- Harry, où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, brusquement terrifiée. Contrairement à d'habitude, la Salle sur Demande était sombre et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries noires. Il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur âcre qu'elle n'était pas capable de reconnaître. L'atmosphère était lugubre, comme si quelque chose de terrible venait d'avoir lieu.

- Dehors, sors de la salle…murmurait la voix suppliante.

Elle obéit et sortit avec hâte de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit autour d'elle, c'était comme si Poudlard était désert.

Enfin elle vit son ami et poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle aperçut dans quel état il était.

Son visage était recouvert de sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, de multiples blessures recouvraient son corps et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Et ses yeux vert émeraude qui arboraient une telle lueur, à la fois déterminée et horrifiée.

Quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

- Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de son ami.

Harry la saisit alors par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Daphnée se sentit presque hypnotisée.

- Daphnée, Voldemort est de retour. On est en guerre, expliqua-t-il. Le tournoi, c'était un piège pour me capturer. Voldemort a utilisé mon sang pour revenir à la vie.

La jeune fille acquiesça, même si elle était terrifiée. Elle s'y attendait. Elle savait que ça arriverait.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Daphnée, dit-il alors d'une voix lente, la serrant encore plus fort. Je suis le Survivant.

La jeune Serpentarde se réveilla à ce moment là, le corps recouvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade.

Les pièces du puzzle venaient enfin de se mettre en place.

- C'est Harry le Survivant, murmura-t-elle avec effroi.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avais dit que je ne posterais ce chapitre que ce soir, mais en fait là je me trouve à la BU où je suis censée réviser pour mon exam de demain matin (en plus c'esr à 8h du mat, la poisse), mais je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai décidé de faire une pause et d'aller poster le prochain chapitre, bah oui que voulez-vous, le droit des propriétés publiques, c'est loin d'être sexy et passionnant donc...

Anyway, anyhow j'arrête de raconter ma life. Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine et verra la 3e tâche, mais aussi et surtout, la révélation de l'identité du traître, enfin, plus ou moins.....les réponses aux reviews sont pour la moitié d'entre elles sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil) et le reste sera posté ce soir quand je rentrerai des cours. En attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews (vous savez que vous en avez envie) et vous avez encore un peu de temps pour aller voter pour les OS que vous désirez. Le sondage sera fermé quand la 1950e review sera posté, donc dans pas trés longtemps.

Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	45. Le labyrinthe de tous les dangers

Note de l'auteur : exceptionnellement, la note de l'auteur se trouve juste avant le chapitre étant donné que je n'ai pas trés envie d'être encore là quand vous aurez terminé le chapitre...vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant la fin du chapitre.

Alors comme d'habitude merci à tous mes génialissimes revieweurs que j'aime trés fort. Les réponses aux reviews sont, as usual, sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil).

Le chapitre suivant sera posté dimanche prochain aussitôt que j'aurai terminé de l'écrire. Ben oui je me doute bien que l'attente sera longue. Ce chapitre s'intitulera Harry Potter VS Lord Voldemort, acte III et on aura enfin les réponses sur : le traitre, l'évasion de Pettigrew et de Lestrange et l'enlévement de Ryan.

Mais en attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser plein de reviews (vous savez que vous en avez envie, je le vois dans vos yeux), bisous à tous et place maintenant au chapitre 44 de Revenge Is So Sweet.

PS : le premier OS promis vient d'être posté, il porte sur Evana Black

**Chapitre 44 : le labyrinthe de tous les dangers.**

_21 juin 1994_.

Daphnée sortit aussitôt de son lit une fois qu'elle eut comprit qu'Harry, et non Ryan Potter était bien le Survivant.

Un coup d'œil à son dortoir lui indiqua que les autres filles étaient déjà parties. Et en effet en regardant par la fenêtre on pouvait voir que le soleil était déjà levé et brillait dans le ciel bleu.

C'était une journée magnifique.

Daphnée se hâta de passer des vêtements et de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. N'importe qui de la bande qui pourrait l'écouter, la croire.

Elle devait absolument trouver quelqu'un.

Harry était le Survivant.

Sa capacité de pouvoir parler aux serpents. Ses visions de Voldemort et ce « lien » qu'il semblait avoir avec ce dernier. Sa puissance qui se situait largement hors de la moyenne. Sa participation même au tournoi.

C'était un piège.

Elle se rua dans la salle commune qui, elle aussi, était déserte. Le souffle court, Daphnée saisit sa carte du maraudeur qui ne la quittait jamais.

Devait-elle mettre Harry au courant ? La croirait-il seulement ? Pouvait-elle l'empêcher de participer à la troisième tâche ?

En ce moment précis, Daphnée ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre quelqu'un au courant. Oui mais qui ? Qui pouvait l'aider ?

Un point sur la carte l'interpella aussitôt.

- Elisabeth Black, murmura-t-elle.

Bien sûr, Elisabeth, la personne la plus proche, la plus protectrice d'Harry. Elisabeth était intelligente et elle avait la tête froide, enfin, la plupart du temps. Elle saurait quoi faire.

Elisabeth était en train de sortir de sa salle commune et à priori devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle où Daphnée constata que ses amis se trouvaient tous ensemble à la table des Serpentards.

Après tout aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il fallait prévenir Elisabeth.

Daphnée n'était guère sportive, mais ce jour là elle courut plus vite que n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch de l'école n'aurait couru. L'adrénaline envahissait tout son corps, la peur et un lourd sentiment d'angoisse lui vrillaient le cœur. Elle courut à en perdre haleine. Harry ne pouvait pas participer à la dernière tâche.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ou comment, mais quelque chose de terrible l'y attendait. Le tournoi était un piège, Voldemort voulait récupérer Harry.

Le véritable Survivant.

Ses trois petits mots étaient désormais inscrits en lettres de feu dans son esprit.

Daphnée courait si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son amie Elisabeth arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, aussi les deux jeunes filles se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

- Aïe ma tête ! s'exclama Elisabeth avec vigueur en se frottant la tête. Mais qu'est ce que…mais Daphnée qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Eli…faut que…c'est important…haleta Daphnée qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Elle allait sérieusement songer à faire plus d'exercice physique, elle n'était guère en forme.

- Ok, reprends ton souffle et calme-toi, lui intima avec force Eli. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Daphnée inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

- J'ai eu un rêve Eli, une vision. C'est Harry, le véritable Survivant, c'est Harry ! Il y a eu une erreur il y a quatorze ans ! Harry est le Survivant, pas Ryan, et si son nom a été mis dans la coupe, c'est parce que Voldemort veut le récupérer ! Le tournoi, c'est un piège ! C'est Harry le Survivant !

Elisabeth pâlit dangereusement et recula de plusieurs pas, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de la frapper physiquement.

- Eli, il faut que tu me croies, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Insista Daphnée en criant presque. Harry est en danger, il est…

- Je te crois, murmura Elisabeth. Sa voix était si faible et si enrouée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Je te croie Daphnée, oh par Merlin qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement ?

- Je sais pas trop, c'était étrange. Je me trouvais dans la Salle sur Demande, et puis soudain Harry est arrivé. Il était recouvert de sang, et il m'a dit que le tournoi était un piège pour le capturer, que Voldemort était de retour.

- Comment ?

- Harry a dit que Voldemort avait utilisé son sang pour revenir à la vie. Je connais ce rituel, c'est un très ancien rituel de magie noire. La personne doit utiliser les ossements de son père, la chair de son serviteur et le sang de son ennemi pour renaître.

- Et Harry est son ennemi parce qu'il est le Survivant, termina Elisabeth. Très bien, quoi d'autre ?

- Je crois que Pettigrew a enlevé Ryan l'été dernier parce qu'il pensait que cela pourrait permettre de faire renaître son maître, mais que d'une façon ou d'une autre Voldemort s'est rendu compte que c'était en réalité Harry le Survivant. Il a donc relâché Ryan et, sachant que tant qu'Harry était à Poudlard il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui, il a fait en sorte qu'Harry participe au tournoi. Il a l'intention de l'enlever durant la troisième tâche je crois, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne sais pas comment. Et le labyrinthe est parfait pour ça ! Et une fois qu'il l'aura, il utilisera son sang et pourra revenir à la vie, expliqua Daphnée d'une voix presque terrifiée.

A mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche elle se rendait compte qu'à moins qu'elles ne réussissent à empêcher Harry de participer au tournoi, le monde sorcier serait en guerre dès ce soir.

Et Harry serait mort.

Cela lui laissait un goût si amer dans la bouche qu'elle eut envie de vomir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était une chose que d'en parler avec ses amis, d'évoquer la possibilité que cela puisse éventuellement arriver, c'en était une autre que de faire face à cette réalité.

Elisabeth acquiesça d'un hochement de tête songeur. Et Daphnée quelque part était étonnée que la meilleure d'amie d'Harry puisse prendre la nouvelle aussi calmement.

C'était comme si cette dernière avait lu dans les pensées de la Serpentarde, car elle dit alors.

- C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su Daph, dit-elle d'une voix trop calme, presque surnaturelle. Tu vas trouver ça stupide ou invraisemblable, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez Harry, depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est comme si…je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais quand tu l'as dit à voix haute la seule chose que j'ai pensé c'est « oui bien sûr que c'est lui le Survivant, c'est évident ». Et Neville est d'accord avec moi, on en a pas mal parlé depuis l'année dernière, et on s'est demandé à plusieurs reprises si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait une erreur.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela va dire ? Murmura Daphnée. La manière dont l'ont traités ses parents, le monde sorcier…et Ryan…par Merlin j'ai du mal à réaliser je crois.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important, trancha avec autorité Elisabeth dont les yeux bleus arboraient une lueur si déterminée, si farouche, que son amie sut aussitôt que la jeune fille ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Harry. Les ennemis de celui-ci n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

- Il faut qu'on aille le prévenir, conclut la jeune blonde à sa place. Il faut qu'on l'empêche de participer au tournoi. Mais est-ce qu'il va seulement me croire ?

- Il n'aura pas le choix ! S'il le faut je l'empêcherai par la force de rentrer dans ce maudit labyrinthe, crois-moi Daphnée ! Il faudra qu'il me passe dessus d'ailleurs !

Daphnée allait répondre, quand soudain, les cloches du tournoi retentirent. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard horrifié.

Elles avaient passé trop de temps à parler.

La troisième tâche venait juste de commencer.

*

Elles coururent comme elles n'avaient jamais couru de leurs vies.

Le son des cloches retentissaient encore dans les oreilles d'Elisabeth. Ce son qu'elle avait tant redouté dès la première tâche lui semblait en ce moment si funeste, comme teinté par la mort.

Si elles n'empêchaient pas Harry de participer à la 3e tâche, il allait se retrouver face à Voldemort et son maudit Triumvirat.

Face au mage noir le plus puissant qui voulait sa mort.

Il risquait de mourir.

La bouche d'Elisabeth se dessécha aussitôt à cette idée. Son cœur battit plus fort que jamais, ses jambes courant sur la pierre des sols de Poudlard lui semblèrent peser une tonne mais pourtant elle accéléra la cadence.

Elle savait très bien que si jamais ce soir quelque chose arrivait à Harry, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer un seul instant de sa vie sans Harry James Potter et elle comprit alors avec une douloureuse acuité à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elles arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulait la troisième tâche. Les gradins étaient remplis à craquer et la foule était plus bruyante que jamais.

Les champions étaient déjà rentrés dans le labyrinthe.

L'excitation était à son comble.

Du coin de l'œil elles aperçurent leurs amis dans les gradins, souriants, visiblement confiants, en compagnie de Remus. Le cœur de Daphnée se serra quand elle songea à la bombe qu'elles allaient lâcher dans quelques secondes, leurs vies à tous qui allaient irrémédiablement changer.

- Oh Eli, Daphnée, cria soudain Neville en les apercevant. Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Harry se…

Les deux filles coururent aussitôt vers lui et les mines alarmées qu'elles arboraient inquiétèrent soudain le jeune Gryffondor.

- Neville, haleta Elisabeth. Le tournoi c'est un piège, il faut prévenir les juges, Voldemort veut récupérer Harry !

Leurs amis et Remus prêtèrent aussitôt l'oreille. Et Daphnée expliqua alors avec un débit de parole aussi rapide qu'un éclair de feu volant dans le ciel lors d'un match de Quidditch ce qu'elle avait vu.

Tout comme Elisabeth quelques instants plus tôt, Remus porta la main à son cœur comme si on venait de le frapper physiquement, Jenny et Hermione poussèrent un petit cri terrifié.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, maintenant, réagit Draco en se levant. On doit le prévenir et faire en sorte qu'il arrête tout ça !

- Où sont les juges ? Demanda Elisabeth avec autorité.

Blaise lui montra du doigt l'estrade où se trouvaient les juges du tournoi. Elisabeth vit que Rogue et McGonagall se trouvaient à proximité, ce qui était parfait.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle courut dans leur direction.

- Professeur Rogue, professeur Rogue, s'époumona-t-elle. Rogue leva les yeux en sa direction et la regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Jamais il n'avait vu son élève dans un tel état.

Il faut ramener Harry, tout de suite, cria-t-elle, et ce faisant elle attira l'attention des juges, mais également de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour.

Il faut le ramener, le tournoi est un piège. Daphnée a eu une vision, c'est Harry le vrai Survivant, il, il, Voldemort veut l'enlever, et ça va avoir lieu durant la troisième tâche ! Professeur il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

- Severus qu'est ce qui se passe ? Intervint alors Albus Dumbledore avec sévérité.

Rogue n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard se porta sur Daphnée qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Elisabeth.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous avez eu une vision ? Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

Daphnée s'expliqua alors de nouveau tandis que la Serdaigle à côté d'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un si on ne se dépêchait pas plus que ça.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit Severus était plus pâle que jamais, et Elisabeth reprit espoir.

Il les croyait, il allait faire quelque chose.

- Albus, il faut sans tarder ramener les champions. Ils sont en danger, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix forte à son directeur qui avait écouté les dires de la Serpentarde sans sourciller.

- Voyons Severus, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons interrompre la troisième tâche juste parce qu'une de vos élèves a fait un simple cauchemar. C'est ridicule enfin, rit-il.

- Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar, hurla Elisabeth. C'était une vision, une vision ! Ça va vraiment se passer, Harry est le Survivant !

- Albus, elle a raison, intervint alors Minerva McGonagall. Nous avons des preuves, tout porte à croire que vous... eh bien, qu'une erreur ait été faite le 31 octobre 1981 et que le véritable Survivant soit en vérité Harry, et non Ryan.

- Réfléchissez Albus, bon sang de Merlin, ajouta Remus avec colère. L'enlèvement de Ryan, la participation des jumeaux au tournoi, les disparitions de l'été dernier, et l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Voldemort est sur le point de revenir à la vie, et si vous ne faites rien pour l'en empêcher, ce sera de votre faute !

Toute lueur amusée disparut des yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard. Désormais il était en colère.

- Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas fait la moindre erreur il y a quatorze ans. Il est vrai que certains événements ont eu lieu ces derniers temps, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Voldemort soit de retour. Et je suis déçu de voir que vous prêtez foi aux élucubrations du jeune Harry qui ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur lui au détriment de son frère. Et ses amis devraient avoir honte d'avoir monté une telle mascarade !

- Dumbledore ! S'emporta Rogue.

- Non, ça suffit Severus, cria Albus. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de la sorte. La troisième tâche a commencé, et elle va se terminer, un point c'est tout.

Alors qu'Elisabeth criait son désespoir, le regard de Severus se porta sur un autre juge qui avait assisté à la scène avec une grande stupéfaction.

- Katarina, plaida-t-il alors, tentant le tout pour le tout. Clairement, il était désespéré.

La directrice de Durmstrang se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui.

- Severus, nous ne pouvons rien faire, des barrières ont été posées à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Absolument personne ne peut y rentrer, je vous l'assure. Je voudrais vous aider, mais tant que le champion n'a pas saisi la coupe, et à moins que l'un d'entre eux ne nous appelle à l'aide, on ne pourra pas rentrer dans le labyrinthe.

Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, et il était visible qu'elle était sincère.

Severus, qui avait sérieusement songé à entrer de force dans le labyrinthe et à ramener Harry lui-même, quitte à le tirer par la peau du cou, pâlit en entendant cela.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Non professeur, le supplia alors Elisabeth. On ne peut pas, il faut, non !

- Mlle Greengrass, intervint alors Minerva avec urgence. Dans votre vision, Harry était ressorti vivant du tournoi, n'est ce pas ?

Daphnée acquiesça faiblement.

- Oui, oui, il était vivant, enfin il était salement amoché, mais il était sain et sauf.

Severus, Minerva et Remus échangèrent un regard sombre et désespéré.

Remus mit la tête dans ses mains, il était presque sur le point de pleurer.

Son fils était en train de courir le plus grand des dangers, et il ne pouvait même pas le sauver.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer et prier. Prier pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Prier pour qu'un quelconque miracle survienne et empêche la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elisabeth se réfugia en pleurant dans les bras de Neville qui était tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Leurs doutes et leurs craintes étaient maintenant confirmés.

Ils étaient en train de vivre un cauchemar.

Draco, Blaise, Tracey et Hermione étaient sous le choc. La peur les envahissait et les paralysait sur place.

Jenny se mit à trembler. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu durant sa première année, à ce que Voldemort avait déjà fait subir à sa famille, à son père biologique.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Lucas à côté d'elle sentit son désarroi comme si c'était le sien. Sans dire un seul mot il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Jenny oublia tous les griefs de ses derniers mois et se réfugia contre lui.

- Ça va aller, Harry va revenir vivant, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Promet-le moi.

- Je te le jure, quoi qu'il se passe, Harry va s'en sortir.

Le regard d'Elisabeth se posa sur le labyrinthe et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils puissent faire.

Ils allaient devoir attendre, et chaque minute allait lui sembler durer une éternité.

*

_Une heure plus tôt_.

Un peu avant neuf heures, les champions se réunirent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour la troisième tâche.

Harry était nerveux, mais confiant. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, il savait qu'il en était capable. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il n'avait pas vu Elisabeth ce matin. C'était étonnant car Eli n'était pas du genre à se lever tard, surtout pas un jour comme celui-ci.

Ryan, lui, était très nerveux. Il savait que quelqu'un avait tenté de le saboter lors des deux premières tâches, et il se demandait si aujourd'hui quelque chose allait également lui arriver.

Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais quelque part il était rassuré que son grand frère soit avec lui aujourd'hui. Si jamais quelqu'un l'attaquait dans le labyrinthe, il savait qu'Harry serait capable de le défendre, de le protéger. Après tout, Harry avait déjà tué un homme.

Victoria et Fleur se trouvaient à quelques mètres des jumeaux et toutes les deux avaient l'air bien, ne montrant absolument aucun signe d'angoisse ou de nervosité.

Encore quelques secondes, et la troisième tâche allait commencer.

Les juges arrivèrent et se dirigèrent alors vers leurs sièges. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que James et Lily étaient également présents, à quelques mètres seulement de Dumbledore et du reste des juges.

Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Stephen Cullen prit alors la parole.

- Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Aujourd'hui nos quatre champions vont devoir entrer dans ce labyrinthe et surmonter les divers obstacles qui s'y trouvent afin d'atteindre la coupe qui se situe juste au milieu de ce labyrinthe !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ces paroles et Cullen adressa un grand sourire à la foule et aux champions. Visiblement, il se délectait de ce genre d'événements.

En première position, reprit-il, les jumeaux Potter de l'école de Poudlard. Ils entreront en premier dans le labyrinthe et seront suivis par Mlle Victoria Hurst de l'Institut Durmstrang puis par Mlle Fleur Delacour de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Et maintenant, que le meilleur gagne !

La foule cria de nouveau son enthousiasme et Harry se sentit revigoré par les encouragements et applaudissements que lui adressaient ses amis. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, sourit faiblement, se demanda où donc était passé sa meilleure amie, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à Ryan alors que tous les deux entraient dans le labyrinthe.

Ryan acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête.

Mais alors qu'Harry avançait lentement en compagnie de son frère, il ignorait que quelqu'un d'autre s'était invité dans cette épreuve.

Quelqu'un dont les intentions n'étaient pas forcément bonnes, ou légales.

Quelqu'un qui se trouvait en ce moment même juste dans sa poche.

Rita Skeeter avait en effet décidé de suivre les jumeaux Potter, de les coller comme une abeille sur du miel ou un Ron Weasley sur une friandise jusqu'à ce qu'elle déniche LE scoop qui lui permettrait de détruire la famille Potter et de retrouver sa place de journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle s'était donc introduite en cachette à Poudlard en utilisant sa forme Animagus. Au début, elle avait hésité entre Ryan et Harry. Lequel devait-elle suivre à la trace durant la troisième épreuve ?

Puis son choix s'était porté sur Harry car Rita avait alors pensé qu'étant donné qu'il arrivait toujours des choses étranges au Survivant, elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec le Serpentard.

Elle ignorait complètement que sur ce coup là, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, elle avait entièrement tort.

*

Harry fut surpris par l'obscurité qui régnait dans le labyrinthe.

Alors qu'au dehors le soleil brillait, ici c'était comme si des nuages planaient sur leurs têtes et empêchaient tout rayon d'y entrer. Les murs du labyrinthe, qui devaient avoisiner les 10 mètres de haut, renforçaient cette impression d'obscurité et Harry se sentit presque écrasé par l'atmosphère et le silence assourdissant qui régnaient.

- Dans quelle direction est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Ryan avec nervosité.

Harry leva sa baguette et murmura 'pointe au nord'. Sa baguette tourna dans sa main et lui indiqua la bonne direction. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille vers le nord-ouest pour se retrouver au centre du labyrinthe. Le mieux serait encore de prendre la prochaine bifurcation et d'aller tout droit autant que possible.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent lentement, attendant avec une pointe d'appréhension le premier obstacle qui surgirait devant eux. Mais à leur grande surprise, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe, plus les chemins qu'ils empruntaient étaient vides, et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

- Est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas dû rencontrer quelque chose sur notre chemin ? Demanda brusquement Ryan. Je veux dire, Cullen, il a dit que…

- C'est peut-être plus loin dans le labyrinthe, répondit Harry. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien mis au début afin qu'on se croie en sécurité. Il ne faut surtout pas baisser notre garde.

Il avait inventé la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête, mais visiblement, cela ne rassura pas le Survivant.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

- Tout va bien se passer Ryan, répondit Harry plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Maintenant concentre-toi. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'on arrive le plus vite possible au centre, qu'on trouve la coupe et tout sera terminé.

- Ce serait génial si on pouvait gagner, rêva Ryan à voix haute.

Harry ne répondit pas, sa nervosité s'accentuait à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe et que l'obscurité les envahissait. C'était comme s'il faisait presque nuit désormais et Harry dut même allumer sa baguette afin qu'ils continuent à y voir clair. Il n'entendait pas un seul son, il ne savait même pas si les deux autres concurrentes étaient entrées et où elles pouvaient se trouver.

Ils arrivèrent à une autre bifurcation et prirent à droite, quand soudain, Ryan déclara.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se sépare.

- Quoi ? Harry se stoppa net et se retourna vers son frère, surpris.

- Oui, si on se sépare, on a plus de chances de trouver la coupe. Et puis si c'est l'un de nous deux qui la trouve l'autre gagnera aussi, donc c'est tout bénef.

- C'est ridicule, protesta faiblement Harry. Et si quelque chose t'arrive, n'oublie pas que…

- Je saurais très bien me défendre ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Cracha le Survivant.

Harry regarda attentivement son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, il en aurait mis sa baguette à brûler. Mais en même temps dans sa tête résonnait l'idée que si c'était lui qui trouvait la coupe en premier, peut-être... peut-être que l'école arrêterait de le voir comme simplement le frère de Ryan Potter et que peut-être enfin il serait reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Il ne serait plus simplement un faire-valoir. Il tenait enfin sa chance.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il, ignorant alors qu'il finirait par amèrement regretter cette décision. On se sépare et on tente de trouver la coupe le plus vite possible.

Ryan hocha la tête d'un air clairement satisfait et tous les deux se séparèrent à la prochaine bifurcation, ignorant alors que quelqu'un d'autre les suivait dans le labyrinthe.

Le traître suivit Ryan, une immense satisfaction l'envahissant. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il y était presque. Plus que quelques heures et son Maître serait de retour.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que les jumeaux Potter trouvent la coupe en premier.

Rien de plus simple.

*

Dix minutes après avoir décidé de se la jouer solo, Harry entendit un hurlement féminin s'élever dans les airs et rompre le silence pesant qui régnait jusqu'alors. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut la voix de la championne française, Fleur Delacour.

Alors que ses pieds faisaient demi-tour presque instinctivement pour aller lui porter secours, une petite voix s'éleva dans sa tête et lui rappela qu'il était si prés du but, et que ce serait dommage de tout gâcher. Surtout que la jeune fille semblait se trouver à l'autre bout du labyrinthe…

Harry se détesta mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut d'émettre avec sa baguette des étincelles rouges pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que maintenant, il y avait un champion en moins.

Il s'avança un peu plus vite dans le labyrinthe. Le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle sur son chemin commençait à franchement l'inquiéter, et c'est avec surprise donc qu'en prenant le tournant suivant à gauche, il tomba sur un Détraqueur.

Un Détraqueur qui s'avançait presque en glissant vers lui, son visage recouvert par sa cagoule, son souffle rauque envahissant l'air tout autour d'Harry, et ses horribles mains, luisantes, visqueuses et recouvertes de croûtes. Harry frissonna devant cette vue mais rassembla tout son courage face au froid et le sentiment de désespoir qui le submergeaient.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina le visage de ses amis quand il sortirait du labyrinthe, la main agrippant la coupe du tournoi. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le bonheur qu'il ressentirait alors, le soulagement et le triomphe qui l'animeraient.

Un loup-garou argenté sortit de sa baguette et galopa vers le Détraqueur qui recula et trébucha en arrière.

- Attends, un Détraqueur ne trébuche pas, songea à voix haute Harry. C'est un épouvantard ! Riddikulus ! Cria-t-il un peu plus fort.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'épouvantard explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, mais rencontrer la créature l'avait rassuré. Il y avait bel et bien des obstacles dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être que les juges avaient placé des obstacles tout près de la coupe pour empêcher les champions d'y accéder.

Il relança le sort des quatre-points et tourna vers l'ouest. Il le sentait, la coupe était tout près.

A ce moment là, un autre hurlement déchira les airs, et cette fois-ci, Harry reconnut la voix de son amie Victoria.

Une autre championne en moins…désormais vous êtes sûrs de gagner !

- Harry, Harry, cria alors Ryan, arrivant dans sa direction. Tu as entendu ?

- Oui, on doit aller la secourir, répondit Harry, se retournant, faisant fi de la petite voix dans sa tête.

- Non tu es fou, protesta Ryan en l'agrippant solidement par la manche. On est sûrs et certains de gagner maintenant, il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver la coupe !

- Ryan tu ne comprends pas ! Quelqu'un a attaqué les deux autres championnes, qui sait, on est peut-être les prochains sur la liste, il faut alerter les professeurs !

Le traître qui se trouvait tout près des jumeaux sentit un profond sentiment d'agacement l'envahir. Potter était-il obligé de jouer les Gryffondors ? Il lui aurait bien jeté un Impérium comme il l'avait fait sur Ryan, mais apparemment le Serpentard était immunisé contre ce genre de sorts.

Saleté de Survivant.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait dans la direction inverse, son jumeau courut vers lui et le tira violemment par la manche.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, on doit trouver la coupe ! Cria-t-il avec fureur.

Harry s'arrêta et observa attentivement son frère. Il comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas chez Ryan. Il reconnut les signes. Après tout, il les avait vus chez ses condisciples quand Maugrey avait tenté de leur apprendre à résister à l'Impérium.

Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait blessé les deux autres championnes sous Impérium ? Si jamais Harry allait les retrouver, allait-il lui aussi l'attaquer ?

Il fallait qu'il reste avec Ryan. Plus vite ils auraient trouvé la coupe, et plus vite ils pourraient sortir de là et retrouver les professeurs.

- Très bien on y va, capitula-t-il. Reste bien près de moi.

Le traître fut soulagé. Le piège était en train de se refermer sur le Survivant.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent à nouveau et prirent à gauche. Désormais, Harry remarqua que le ciel semblait s'obscurcir de plus en plus. De fréquents coups d'œil à Ryan lui indiquèrent que celui-ci était toujours sous influence extérieure. Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression et il semblait marcher comme un automate. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus inquiet.

Tout comme une certaine journaliste qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Rita n'était plus persuadée que son idée de suivre les Potter était si bonne que cela à présent. Le crétin de Survivant agissait de plus en plus étrangement, les deux autres championnes avaient été attaquées et Harry Potter lui-même semblait de plus en plus nerveux : ses mains ne cessaient de trembler et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

Les jumeaux rencontrèrent quelques culs-de-sac mais l'obscurité grandissante rassura Harry. Ils se rapprochaient de la coupe.

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient le long d'un chemin droit, Harry vit quelque chose bouger devant lui et la lumière émise par sa baguette lui renvoya l'image d'une créature que jusque là il n'avait vue que dans des livres.

- Oh misère, c'est un Sphinx, chuchota Ryan, mais sa voix semblait plus surprise qu'inquiète.

Le Sphinx bloquait le passage mais ne montra aucun signe d'attaque envers les jumeaux. Il avait le corps d'un lion gigantesque, de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaune qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron. Mais sa tête était celle d'une femme.

- Vous êtes proches du but, dit-elle alors d'une voix rauque. Pour accéder au cœur du labyrinthe, vous devez répondre à une énigme. Si vous réussissez, je vous laisse passer. Si vous vous trompez, alors j'attaquerai.

- Très bien, répondit Harry d'une voix résolue. Au pire si c'était trop compliqué il ne répondrait pas et tenterait de trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à la coupe.

Dans sa poche le scarabée remua dans tous les sens. Il valait mieux pour lui que Potter soit bon en devinettes. Elle ne tenait guère à se faire bouffer par un sphinx, merci bien.

Le Sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière et récita lentement l'énigme.

D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre

Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce qu'on fait par naissance

Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde.

(Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu).

Harry réfléchir pendant cinq minutes. Il lui fallait être très prudent dans sa réponse.

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien me la répéter une seconde fois ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Le Sphinx lui adressa un mystérieux sourire, puis obéit à la requête et répéta plus lentement l'énigme.

- Une araignée, finit par répondre Harry après quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion. A côté de lui, Ryan, Rita et le traître retinrent leurs souffles. Le Sphinx était la seule chose sur laquelle le traître n'avait eu aucune prise, et il louait Salazar que le Survivant ait l'air doté d'une cervelle qui marche.

Enfin, plus pour longtemps.

Le sourire du Sphinx s'agrandit. Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle s'écarta du passage et laissa passer Harry et Ryan.

Harry la remercia et ils s'avancèrent de nouveau.

Ils devaient vraiment être tous près cette fois-ci, la baguette d'Harry lui indiquait qu'il était dans la bonne direction. Suivant sa baguette, ils prirent la bifurcation suivante à gauche puis à droite. Harry et Ryan accélèrent le pas, et soudain, virent une lumière éclatante devant eux.

Posé sur un piédestal à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers, brillant dans l'obscurité. Le cœur d'Harry battit plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il le vit.

Ça y est, il y était enfin ! Dans quelques minutes il aurait remporté le tournoi. Il serait le champion de Poudlard.

- On la saisit à deux, proposa Ryan, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants sous le coup de l'excitation.

A ce moment là, Harry oublia ces histoires de traître, d'attaque et d'Impérium. La joie de son frère le contamina. Il s'imaginait sortant du labyrinthe sous les cris et applaudissements de toute l'école. Il imaginait le sourire fier de Remus, la joie de ses amis, et les yeux bleus d'Elisabeth qui lui dévoraient l'âme. Il imagina un instant le baiser qu'ils échangeraient alors, et le bonheur immense qu'il ressentirait alors.

- A deux, en même temps, confirma-t-il, souriant.

Ryan et Harry s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers le trophée qui scintillait dans l'obscurité. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis d'un seul mouvement, saisirent tous les deux une anse de la coupe.

Exactement en même temps, le traître s'accrocha à Ryan.

Au moment où il saisit la coupe, Harry sentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds quittèrent brusquement le sol et il ne pouvait plus lâcher la coupe qui semblait s'être collée à sa main et l'entraînait dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Puis, il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Sa main lâcha la coupe, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les environs.

Ils avaient quitté le labyrinthe et se trouvaient désormais dans un cimetière obscur envahi par les plantes. A leur droite semblait se trouver une église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline où Harry distingua les contours d'une belle petite maison à son sommet.

Il regarda la coupe qui gisait à terre et comprit que c'était un portoloin.

Son frère se trouvait toujours à côté de la coupe, l'air sincèrement stupéfait.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Harry ne répondit pas car dans l'obscurité apparut soudain la silhouette d'un homme qui s'avançait vers eux. Il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage, mais soudain, sa cicatrice brûla si fort sur son front qu'il hurla et en tomba à terre.

La silhouette continuait d'avancer vers eux.

Rita était terrifiée. Le voyage en portoloin l'avait fait tomber hors de la poche d'Harry et désormais elle se trouvait sur l'épaule de Ryan, tentant de se faire aussi discrète que possible, ce qui était relativement aisé avec sa couverture d'Animagus.

Ce fut elle la première qui reconnut l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

Et là plus que jamais elle eut envie de s'enfuir en courant très loin d'ici.

Pettigrew s'avança vers les deux jumeaux et son visage émacié déformé par un rictus malsain donna la chair de poule à Harry qui s'était relevé avec peine et essayait de faire fi de la douleur. Lui aussi reconnut Pettigrew, l'homme qui les avait trahi quatorze ans auparavant.

Mais il essaya de ne pas laisser montrer qu'il était terrifié. Il serra plus fort sa baguette et tendit la main, se mettant instinctivement en position d'attaque.

Peter éclata d'un rire cruel.

Puis son regard se posa sur un des jumeaux.

- Bon travail, siffla-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Grâce à toi, enfin, notre maître va pouvoir revenir.

Et il éclata de nouveau de rire.


	46. Harry Potter VS Lord Voldemort, acte III

**Chapitre 45 : Harry Potter VS Lord Voldemort, acte III.**

_Un an auparavant._

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

_Ce soir-là, Ryan se sentit inhabituellement fatigué. Les examens étaient terminés depuis quelques jours déjà, et comme à son habitude ce matin là il s'était levé tard et n'avait rien fait de bien extraordinaire. Pourtant, il avait du mal à retenir des bâillements de plus en plus fréquents et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes._

_Ryan finit par tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient de tous ces différents facteurs et annonça à ses amis qu'il allait se coucher. Sous les douces protestations et gentilles railleries face à l'heure quelque peu non tardive, Ryan se dirigea vers son dortoir. Vide._

_Et dans un coin sombre de la salle commune, un rat se réjouissait. Son plan marchait, la potion qu'il avait glissée dans le repas du soir de Ryan avait bien fait effet._

_Discrètement, le rat suivit le Survivant en haut des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Puis il se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre._

_Il était visible que les élèves repartaient chez eux le lendemain pour les vacances d'été au vu des malles grandes ouvertes qui remplissaient la pièce, alors que sur les lits défaits jonchaient des vêtements et livres en tout genre. Et pendant quelques secondes Peter crut se retrouver à l'époque où lui-même et trois autres jeunes garçons habitaient dans ce même dortoir. Mais il effaça vite ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Le Peter de jadis était mort le jour où il avait été marqué par son maître._

_Il observa avec une joie grandissante le si précieux Survivant mettre son pyjama et aller se coucher. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il attendait ce moment, et enfin, enfin il y était._

_Cela avait été un parcours du combattant. Tout avait commencé un an auparavant, presque jour pour jour._

_Cela faisait si longtemps que Peter se trouvait à Azkaban qu'il avait perdu toute notion de temps, ainsi que toute sanité. Il arrivait cependant à se transformer en rat en de rares occasions, probablement lorsque des gardes venaient vérifier et renouveler les barrières anti-animagus. Peter l'ignorait, mais cela arrivait une fois par mois._

_Sa voisine de cellule n'était nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, autre exemple de normalité. Et c'est dans cet environnement si plaisant que Peter passa toutes ces longues années, à ruminer sa haine et son besoin de revanche, entretenant avec Bellatrix des rêves fous d'évasion et de retour de leur maître._

_Car ils en étaient tous les deux persuadés : un jour Lord Voldemort reviendrait au pouvoir, plus puissant que jamais. C'était évident._

_Et puis, un jour, un signe était apparu. Et Peter avait compris._

_Une nuit, alors qu'il devait faire face aux démons et cauchemars que les détraqueurs entretenaient sans vergogne chez les prisonniers, sa marque brûla._

_Il se réveilla en hurlant et saisit son avant-bras avec toute la force du désespoir, relevant sa manche avec tant de vigueur qu'il l'arracha. Et il en eut confirmation, même si ce n'était pas aussi vivace que quand Voldemort était en vie : la marque avait brûlée, et le crâne gravé dans sa chair avait pris une coloration bien plus rouge._

_Dans la cellule juste à côté Bellatrix Lestrange connut le même délire mystique et les deux prisonniers échangèrent leurs impressions stupéfaites._

_Face à une Bellatrix persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enfin revenu, Peter resta un tantinet plus lucide : si tel avait été le cas, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà délivré ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Nul doute qu'il y aurait eu des signes et que même sur cette île ils en auraient eu des échos. Non, Lord Voldemort était sur le point de revenir, mais il était encore coincé sur le chemin._

_A Peter de le guider._

_L'ancien Gryffondor prit immédiatement sa décision. Il devait quitter cette île et partir à la recherche de son maître. Il devait le retrouver, et l'aider. A n'importe quel prix._

_Il exposa son idée à Bellatrix, et tous deux décidèrent très vite qu'il était plus prudent que seul Peter, sous sa forme d'Animagus, tente une évasion aussi vite que possible. Seul obstacle de taille : les barrières anti-Animagus qui l'empêchaient de sortir._

_Mais, preuve qu'Azkaban n'avait pas détruit toutes les neurones de ces deux Mangemorts, à eux deux ils trouvèrent la solution. _

_Les barrières qui empêchaient Peter de sortir se trouvaient juste devant sa cellule. Mais pas devant celle de Bellatrix qui, aurait-elle eu le don de se transformer en un animal suffisamment mince, aurait pu s'enfuir à tout moment._

_Tout ce qu'il fallait, était que Peter construire dans sa cellule un trou de souris lui permettant de se rendre dans la cellule de Bellatrix et ainsi il pourrait s'enfuir en toute tranquillité. _

_Les deux prisonniers avaient donc attendu avec une impatience fébrile que Peter puisse se transformer en rat lors de ces rares occurrences où cela était possible. Dés que ça avait été le cas, Peter s'était transformé, avait emprunté le trou qu'il avait construit bien plus tôt, s'était rendu chez sa voisine puis s'était tranquillement faufilé entre les barreaux._

_Un jeu d'enfant. Il en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait été aussi déterminé et avide de retrouver son maître._

_Une fois à l'air libre, il dut réfléchir à un plan. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait retrouver son maître, mais Peter n'avait aucune idée de où celui-ci pouvait se trouver._

_Il pouvait être n'importe où dans le monde._

_Mais alors que Peter rôdait dans l'Allée des Embrumes où il était à peu prés sûr que les Aurors ne viendraient pas le chercher, il tomba sur une ancienne connaissance._

_Lucius Malfoy, un des plus proches du Maître. Peter avait vaguement entendu dire que le Serpentard avait réussi à déjouer les mailles de la justice en prétendant être sous Impérium. Ce genre d'attitude dégoûtait Peter, mais en l'occurrence il n'avait pas grand choix. Il avait besoin d'aide._

_Il suivit Lucius jusqu'à chez lui et une fois qu'il se retrouva dans le bureau de celui-ci en sa compagnie, seuls, il se transforma._

_Lucius fut légèrement choqué de voir l'évadé en face de lui, sous son toit, mais quand Peter lui eut exposé le pourquoi et comment de son évasion, Lucius esquissa un sourire narquois et se lança dans des explications de son cru._

_Peter apprit alors que la presque renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en juin dernier était entièrement dû à Lucius. Ce dernier lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années : la pierre philosophale en première année, le journal en seconde année et l'intervention du jeune Potter qui avait réussi à sauver in extremis Jenny Derwent et empêcher la résurrection de leur Maître._

_Peter fut légèrement choqué d'entendre que le jeune Harry avait été réparti à Serpentard mais le choc fut vite remplacé par une satisfaction malsaine quand il songea à ce qu'avait dû être la réaction de James et Sirius en apprenant cela. _

_A partir de là Lucius contacta Mordred Nott et les trois hommes se mirent d'accord sur un plan. D'après ce qu'avait entendu Mordred, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait quelque part en Albanie. Et toujours selon Mordred, il existait également un rituel de magie noire qui permettrait sa renaissance : cela nécessitait les ossements de son père, la chair de son serviteur et le sang d'un ennemi. Pour l'ennemi, naturellement c'était Ryan Potter, le Survivant._

_Aussi, pendant que Mordred partait en Albanie à la recherche du Maître, Peter lui était chargé de mettre le grappin sur Potter. Pour ça une seule solution, s'infiltrer à Poudlard._

_L'Animagus s'attendait à quelques difficultés sur ce plan là, mais ce fut relativement facile. Il se fit adopter comme animal de compagnie par un Serpentard de première année, Quaintus Yaxley, le neveu de Mordred, et rentra à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était, par l'entrée principale. Peter supposa que les barrières devaient connaître quelques exceptions, notamment pour le professeur McGonagall, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait réussi à passer à travers._

_Une fois à Poudlard, il eut l'occasion d'observer de plus près Harry Potter. Il apprit ainsi qu'Harry était très mal traité par ses parents et qu'il était ami avec beaucoup de Serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy. Et c'est d'ailleurs Peter qui en alerta Lucius._

_Mais surtout, Harry semblait très puissant, bien plus que son frère, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une version miniature de James mais en pire. Peter détesta aussitôt le Survivant, pas seulement parce qu'il avait détruit son Maître, mais aussi parce qu'il était une brute et qu'il ressemblait beaucoup aux gamins qui tourmentaient Peter quand il était plus jeune._

_L'année se déroula relativement tranquillement pour Peter qui attendait le signal de Mordred avant de pouvoir enlever le Survivant. La seule inquiétude qu'il eut fut quand la blonde un peu folle du groupe d'Harry le repéra dans le couloir. Là il crut que son heure était venue et que Dumbledore allait le découvrir. _

_Aussitôt qu'il vit qu'Harry partait prévenir le directeur, il partit se réfugier dans la salle sur demande où il savait qu'il serait invisible pendant un certain temps. Il attendit toute la nuit, puis, pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise à l'avenir, il se jeta sur lui-même un sort de magie noire qui permettait d'éviter qu'on puisse le localiser, que ce soit sur une carte comme celle des Maraudeurs ou par un sort de localisation. C'était un sortilège qu'il valait mieux normalement éviter car il avait pour effet d'annihiler quelque peu l'essence même de la personne qui se jetait le sort, cela lui ôtait un peu de son âme si on peut dire, mais en l'occurrence, Peter n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, de toute façon, il était si profondément engagé sur le chemin des Ténèbres que ce n'était pas ça qui allait aggraver son cas._

_Les mois défilèrent après ça et Peter s'ennuyait. Mordred apparemment avait quelques difficultés à retrouver leur maître et Peter sentait le désespoir l'envahir. Ils étaient si prés du but. _

_Mais quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Mordred fit savoir à Peter par le biais de son neveu Quaintus que c'était bon. Lord Voldemort était de retour en Angleterre, à peine humain, caché dans une des résidences secondaires des Malfoy. _

_Peter pouvait passer à l'attaque._

_Il mit en place le plan qu'il avait concocté durant l'année et enleva Ryan. Il glissa une potion incapacitante dans son jus de citrouille et une fois que Ryan fut couché dans son lit, endormi, il attendit._

_La potion devait durer six heures exactement. D'après les calculs de Peter, Ryan se réveillerait donc quand ses camarades seraient en train de dormir, et bam, dès qu'il serait éveillé, Peter lui jetterait un Impérium._

_Cela ne manqua pas. Six heures plus tard Ryan montra des signes de conscience, Peter se transforma discrètement et mit Ryan sous Impérium et lui intima de se rendre à la cabane hurlante. Ryan, qui connaissait naturellement tous les passages secrets, ne protesta pas et s'y rendit._

_C'était un plan très risqué, Peter devait le reconnaître. Maintenir Ryan sous Impérium n'était pas très difficile, pas plus que de le suivre sous sa forme de rat, mais le risque était qu'il ne rencontre quelqu'un en chemin. Cependant Peter avait de la chance ce soir là car ils ne rencontrèrent personne._

_Dans la cabane hurlante Lucius les attendait. Pour brouiller les pistes ils arrachèrent quelques cheveux et prirent un peu de sang à Ryan qu'ils disposèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Puis, ils activèrent le portoloin illégal que Lucius avait enchanté et atterrirent chez Lucius, là où se trouvaient Mordred et ce qui restait du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Et là, ce fut le drame._

_Peter s'attendait bien entendu à une certaine reconnaissance de la part de son maître. Après tout, il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, puis s'était caché pendant prés d'un an dans un endroit hautement dangereux pour lui, sous le nez même de Dumbledore qui pouvait le découvrir à tout instant, tout ça pour récupérer un sale gamin et l'offrir en offrande à son Maître._

_Peter avait été choqué, et quelque peu dégoûté par la forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peter avait en effet devant lui une chose, car on ne pouvait qualifier cela autrement. Une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un enfant, chauve, recouvert d'écailles, un visage plat et des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant qui glacèrent Peter au plus profond de son être._

_- Je vois que toi aussi Queudver tu es dégoûté par mon apparence actuelle, siffla Voldemort d'une voix chevrotante en voyant son fidèle Mangemort s'accroupir devant lui. _

_- Non, Maître, non, je suis juste surpris. Mais je vous ai ramené quelque chose, Maître._

_- Oui, je sais, le Survivant, siffla de nouveau Voldemort. Mordred m'a tout raconté. Ingénieux, je dois l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part. Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'au moins un de mes serviteurs a daigné faire quelque chose pour moi._

_- Maître, je…tenta Lucius._

_- Suffit, trancha Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Bien, Queudver, maintenant, est-ce que je peux voir ce « Survivant » ?_

_Peter acquiesça et partit chercher Ryan qui avait été déposé dans la chambre d'à côté, toujours sous Impérium. Il le saisit brutalement par les épaules et l'amena devant son Maître._

_Voldemort posa ses yeux sur Ryan à peine quelques secondes._

_- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix furieuse à ses Mangemorts qui se recroquevillèrent sur place._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Maître ? Demandèrent-ils presque en chœur._

_- Qui est ce gamin ? _

_- Mais c'est le Survivant, Ryan Potter, répondit Peter qui n'y comprenait plus rien._

_- Imbécile, ce gamin n'est pas le Survivant ! Celui sur qui j'ai jeté l'Avada Kedavra et qui l'a renvoyé sur moi avait des yeux vert. Vert comme le sort de la mort, je le sais très bien, c'est la dernière vision que j'ai eu, et cela me hante depuis treize ans !_

_Des yeux verts comme l'Avada Kedavra._

_Harry James Potter, qui avait les yeux de Lily. _

_Peter comprit tout à ce moment là. _

_Une erreur avait été faite treize ans auparavant. Le mauvais Survivant avait été présenté au monde sorcier, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire en songeant que le héros du monde sorcier était en réalité un Serpentard que tout le monde détestait. Oh bon sang c'en était presque jouissif._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut bien entendu mis au courant de la méprise de Dumbledore, et lui aussi apprécia la situation. Mais cependant, cela contrariait les plans. Voldemort ne voulait que le sang du Survivant pour renaître. Il fallait donc tout recommencer et capturer Harry Potter._

_La première question qui se posa fut de savoir ce qu'on allait faire de Ryan Potter._

_Alors que Peter et Mordred auraient voulu s'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le tuer, Lucius eut une autre idée, plus sadique, plus cruelle._

_Lucius savait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu cette année à Poudlard. Et il connaissait également la nature des épreuves grâce à quelques pots-de-vin judicieusement placés. Et justement la dernière épreuve était parfaite. Il suffisait de remplacer la coupe par un portoloin, et bam, ils pourraient avoir Harry Potter._

_Le seul problème était qu'il puisse participer au tournoi. Et qu'il puisse toucher la coupe en premier._

_Lucius en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait que quelqu'un s'infiltre à Poudlard pour pouvoir faire en sorte que cela arrive. Pour Peter, cela allait être difficile étant donné que les protections allaient être renforcées. Et Lucius et Mordred ne pouvaient pas non plus s'y infiltrer._

_Mais Ryan Potter pouvait devenir leur agent dormant. A son insu._

_Lucius connaissait un sortilège de magie noire qui lui permettait de découper une partie de son âme et de la placer sur quelqu'un pour le manipuler, agir à travers lui. Ce n'était pas un Horcruxe, mais presque. Bien sûr, cela voulait dire mutiler son âme d'une manière particulièrement horrible, mais Lucius était prêt à consentir à ce sacrifice._

_Tout comme les Horcruxes ce sortilège requérait le meurtre de quelqu'un. Lucius choisit Karkaroff qui était un ancien Mangemort qu'il méprisait tout particulièrement. Il l'assassina, puis procéda au rituel._

_Désormais, à distance, Lucius pourrait contrôler et habiter Ryan Potter dès qu'il le voudrait. _

_Après cela Peter jeta un oubliette à Ryan, puis, ils le relâchèrent devant Square Grimmauld._

_Le monde sorcier retrouva son héros, mais dans l'ombre, Lord Voldemort se préparait à renaître._

_Par le biais de Ryan Lucius Malfoy avait donc été capable de franchir la limite d'âge posé par Dumbledore et faire en sorte que les jumeaux Potter soient choisis. Puis, il avait détruit le balai de Ryan et administré une potion incapacitante à celui-ci. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Très simple, Lucius savait pertinemment qu'Harry Potter était capable d'arriver en tête du tournoi, mais pour son frère c'était une toute autre histoire. Ryan Potter était un sorcier sans envergure, un boulet qui ralentirait le vrai Survivant. En le sabotant de la sorte Lucius s'assurait qu'Harry remporte les épreuves haut la main. Et puis, quelque part il éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction à voir ce sale Gryffondor en pâtir, alors que la maison Serpentard renaissait sous un jour nouveau._

_Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul obstacle, cela avait été, encore une fois, la blonde un peu folle qui trainait toujours avec Potter. Elle avait réussi, Salazar seul savait comment, à le démasquer, et si Lucius n'avait pas réussi à lui jeter un Impérium pour la faire sortir de la Grande Salle, il était évident qu'elle aurait tout dit à Black et Londubat qui étaient juste à côté d'elle et que Lucius aurait été dans un sacré pétrin. Mais heureusement il avait réussi à sauver la situation._

_Et dans le labyrinthe, là aussi tout avait été facile. Un peu trop même. Séparer les jumeaux, attaquer les deux autres championnes même si c'était probablement superflu, puis écarter tous les obstacles…Lucius avait bien vu que le Survivant se doutait de quelque chose, qu'il avait remarqué que Ryan était sous Impérium. Mais il avait su, comme tout bon Serpentard, appuyer sur les bons boutons et pousser Harry dans la direction qu'il souhaitait._

Mais maintenant, la partie était terminée. Le Survivant était entre leurs mains et dans quelques minutes le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaitrait de ses cendres.

Quand Harry entendit Peter congratuler son frère, il posa des yeux absolument stupéfaits sur Ryan. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Tout ce temps c'était Ryan qui… ?

Ce fut là sa première erreur.

Peter profita de ce moment de confusion pour jeter un sort d'entrave à Harry.

- IMPEDIMENTA, cria-t-il avec hargne, et Harry tomba lourdement à terre. Incarcerem, cria de nouveau Peter et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Harry se retrouva attaché par des cordes surgies de nulle part.

- Inutile de te débattre, le taquina Queudver alors qu'Harry tentait avec fureur d'arracher les cordes. Si jamais tu continues à résister, je te préviens je lance un Doloris sur ton frère. Tu m'as compris, reste calme !

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de colère mais il cessa de se débattre.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qui se passe, continua l'ancien ami de ses parents. C'est vrai que c'est une histoire assez sympathique, mais trop longue à raconter. Je vais donc te faire une version très abrégée, et je te conseille de bien ouvrir tes oreilles. Vois-tu, je me suis évadé d'Azkaban il y a plus d'un an dans le but de retrouver mon maître et de l'aider à revenir à la vie. Pour ça, je me suis donc infiltré à Poudlard et j'ai réussi à enlever ton frère, comme tu le sais déjà. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, et c'est le moment le plus croustillant de l'histoire, je te l'assure, c'est que quand j'ai présenté ton cher frère à mon maître, nous avons fait une petite découverte, vraiment très intéressante.

Harry écoutait de toutes ses oreilles à présent. Il sentait confusément que ce qu'allait dire Peter était très important.

Peter se rapprocha de lui, et se baissa, de la sorte que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Vois-tu mon cher Harry, dit-il en insistant bien sur les mots. Il se trouve, et c'est vraiment très drôle, que tu as vécu toute ta vie dans le mensonge. Toute ta vie tu as été trompé sur ta véritable identité, sur ce que tu es vraiment.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé le 31 octobre 1981 ? Et toi, Ryan, dit-il en se retournant, moqueur, vers l'autre jumeau qui était resté amorphe, toujours sous Impérium de Lucius Malfoy. Tu veux réentendre cette charmante histoire ?

Peter se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Harry, et leurs visages se touchaient presque désormais.

Mon maître est entré dans votre chambre. Il a stupéfixé votre mère, et puis il a jeté le sort de la mort sur l'un d'entre vous.

La tension était palpable dans le cimetière, et Peter se délectait de ce moment. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de prendre sa revanche.

Il l'a jeté sur toi Harry, dit-il enfin, détachant chacun de ces mots pour bien les faire durer. Il l'a jeté sur toi et tu as réussi on ne sait comment à le faire rejaillir sur lui. Et il a disparu. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête négativement, avec désespoir.

- Oh mais si Harry, sourit Peter. Oh si, c'est toi le Survivant !

- Non, cria Ryan qui semblait s'être réveillé.

- On ne va pas recommencer avec ça morveux, cracha Peter. Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur, un sale gamin sans intérêt. Ton frère, en revanche…

- Ton frère nous intéresse beaucoup plus, intervint soudain une voix glaciale, et Harry reconnut avec effroi Lucius Malfoy qui s'avançait vers eux.

En compagnie de Mordred Nott et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui semblait porter dans ses bras une sorte de robe de sorcier roulée en boule qui contenait quelque chose qui bougeait.

Lord Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne fait pas erreur, répondit Peter. Oh bien sûr, je sais ce que tu penses. C'est toi qui aurais dû vivre la vie de ton frère, c'est toi qui aurais dû être aimé de tes parents, de tout le monde. Oui, je sais, Ryan t'a volé ta vie, je ne serais pas content à ta place, rit-il méchamment.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses Queudver, soupira Mordred. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Il montra du doigt une sorte de chaudron qui bouillonnait à quelques mètres d'Harry, qui remarqua soudain que son frère semblait sortir de sa léthargie.

Ryan jeta un coup d'œil à Harry comme pour lui demander quoi faire. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête en direction de sa baguette, et Ryan commença à mettre la main dans sa poche.

Mais Lucius le remarqua.

- Non mais vraiment gamin, tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire, se moqua-t-il. Si jamais tu touches à ta baguette on te lance un Avada Kedavra vite fait bien fait. On est quatre contre toi et tu n'as pas ton frère pour te protéger, aussi je te conseille de rester là bien sagement.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Lança avec défi le Gryffondor.

- Très simple mon jeune ami, répondit Lucius avec un sourire sarcastique qui rappela douloureusement Draco à Harry. Nous allons utiliser le sang de ton frère pour faire renaître notre Maître, puis nous le tuerons. Et nous te renverrons à Poudlard pour que tu alertes le monde sorcier !

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire démoniaque, et Harry sut qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Seul contre eux tous, il allait mourir dans quelques instants.

Parce que, finalement, c'était lui le Survivant.

Et encore une fois, Ryan allait s'en tirer sans dommages.

C'était l'histoire de toute sa vie.

Il lutta contre les larmes, et l'image d'Elisabeth lui vint à l'esprit. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Mais ce qu'il remarqua aussi, c'est que son frère avait l'air plus soulagé qu'autre chose. Du moment que lui allait s'en sortir vivant, il se souciait peu de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry.

Harry lutta contre la colère qui l'envahissait, et se promit en lui-même que s'il devait mourir ce soir, ce serait en se battant. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mourir dignement.

- Ryan, murmura-t-il le plus calmement possible. Quand tu seras revenu, dis à Elisabeth que je l'aimais, d'accord ?

Ryan écarquilla grand les yeux, mais il secoua avec vigueur la tête pour montrer qu'il le ferait.

- C'est vraiment touchant Potter, le nargua Lucius alors que Peter et les autres s'affairaient autour du chaudron. Vraiment, et je dois avouer que je trouve dommage que ce soit toi qu'on doive tuer ce soir, et non ton idiot de frère. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'Harry, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? Tu pourrais accéder au pouvoir que tu as toujours désiré. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Harry vit que l'offre était sincère dans les yeux gris de Lucius Malfoy.

- Non, répondit-il aussi fermement que possible. Sans façons non.

- Je me doutais que tu me ferais cette réponse, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, j'ai demandé à mon fils d'enquêter sur toi cette année, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai compris qu'on ne pourrait pas t'amener de notre côté. C'est vraiment dommage, tu aurais fait une recrue de choix. Tu as du potentiel, énormément de potentiel et de puissance en toi.

- Est-ce que je peux poser une question ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Qui était le traître cette année à Poudlard ? Dit-il avec curiosité. Qu'est ce qu'a voulu dire Pettigrew tout à l'heure quand il a dit bon boulot à Ryan ?

Lucius le regarda un instant, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait répondre, puis il décida que cela ne porterait pas à conséquence et lui raconta brièvement l'enchantement qu'ils avaient mis en place sur Ryan.

- Ca y est, c'est prêt, lança Bellatrix quelques minutes plus tard d'une voix triomphante.

Peter se rapprocha d'Harry, Bellatrix révéla ce que contenait son fardeau et les jumeaux Potter hurlèrent.

Harry, parce que sa cicatrice lui brûlait à nouveau sur son front, et Ryan parce que la vue de cet enfant difforme, recouvert d'écailles et chauve était tout simplement monstrueuse.

Peter s'abaissa prés d'Harry et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Harry se débattit comme un beau diable, mais l'Animagus était plus fort.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix déposait la chose dans le chaudron, et le rituel commençait.

_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

Une volute de poussière s'éleva dans les airs, et retomba gracieusement dans le chaudron. Des étincelles jaillirent et le liquide prit alors une couleur bleu vif.

Peter profita du fait que les yeux d'Harry étaient scotchés sur ce qui se passait dans le chaudron pour presser son couteau contre son bras. Harry cria sous la douleur, mais Peter recueillit le sang qui s'écoulait dans un flacon.

Il se rapprocha du chaudron et tendit le bras en avant.

_Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître._

D'un mouvement brusque, Harry vit Peter Pettigrew se trancher la main avec son poignard. Peter hurla sous la douleur, mais dans ses yeux luisaient une lueur de fierté et Harry crut qu'il allait vomir.

La main retomba dans le chaudron et le liquide s'y trouvant prit une teinte rouge sang.

_Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Le sang d'Harry fut versé et le liquide devint blanc. Peter recula de quelques pas et serra son moignon ensanglanté contre lui, son corps traversé par des spasmes de douleur. A côté de lui, le Triumvirat du Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait, et devant le visage excité de Bellatrix et les visages réjouis de Lucius et Mordred, Harry crut qu'il allait se sentir mal.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément un cauchemar. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour. Des images de guerre et de violence traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry à toute vitesse. Il imagina tous ses amis en train de se battre, Remus, Tonks, le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall…non, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se battre à leurs côtés.

Après tout, selon la prophétie, il était le seul capable de battre Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps le chaudron bouillonnait, encore et encore, mais rien ne se produisait, et Harry se surprit à penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné.

Soudain, des étincelles surgirent du chaudron. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva au-dessus, si épais qu'Harry ne fut même plus capable de voir les Mangemorts.

- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment revenir, chuchota Ryan à côté de lui d'une voix apeurée.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

A travers le nuage de vapeur, la silhouette d'un homme grand et mince s'élevait.

Le nuage de vapeur se dissipait et Harry put apercevoir Bellatrix qui habillait l'homme presque avec révérence.

- Mon maître, s'écria-t-elle avec un bonheur évident dans la voix.

Mais Voldemort ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il sortit du chaudron, et se rapprocha lentement d'Harry.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Un visage de démon, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer quatorze ans auparavant, et qui allait probablement l'assassiner dans quelques minutes.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

- Harry Potter, murmura-t-il avec intérêt. Enfin nous nous revoyons. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi cette année. Mais naturellement, je me souviens de notre petite entrevue il y a prés de trois ans, quand tu m'as empêché de revenir à la vie. Un coup de chance bien évidemment, mais quand même.

- Je vous ai aussi empêché de revenir en seconde année, et je connais votre secret, cracha Harry, qui se disait qu'après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je parle du fait que vous ayez crée des Horcruxes, répondit Harry qui fut heureux de voir une lueur de surprise et de fureur passer dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

- Comment est-ce que…

Harry haussa les épaules, Ryan à côté ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait.

- Peu importe dans quelques instants tu seras mort, dit Voldemort. D'un geste de la main, il appela Peter qui accourut auprès de lui.

- Maître ?

- Tends-moi ta main.

Peter s'exécuta. Il tendit son moignon ensanglanté à Voldemort qui l'examina avec une curiosité malsaine. Puis, il leva sa baguette et la leva dans les airs. Une volute d'argent sortit de sa baguette et tournoya dans les airs avant de prendre la forme d'une main et de se fondre sur le moignon de Queudver.

- Merci maître, merci, cria Peter en se prosternant aux pieds de Voldemort.

- Je te l'avais promis Queudver, répondit gravement le monstre. Tu es celui qui a permis ma renaissance, et Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui l'ont aidé.

- Tu vois Potter, reprit-il en se retournant vers Harry, les sorciers que tu vois ici sont ma famille, ma seule et unique famille. Tout comme toi j'ai été rejeté par mes parents. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de moi. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Par certains aspects nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. J'ai entendu Lucius te proposer de nous rejoindre tout à l'heure. Je te le redemande pour la dernière fois. Je te laisse la vie sauve si tu te joins à nous.

- Non, répondit avec force Harry.

- Alors tu es prêt à mourir ?

- Il y a des choses qui vaillent la peine de mourir, répondit Harry.

- Tu es plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, cracha avec mépris Lord Voldemort. Regarde ton frère, ce soi-disant Survivant, regarde-le, il tremble comme un bébé. Je suis persuadé que si je lui proposais un tel marché il accepterait !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau qui en effet semblait complètement terrifié.

- Je ne suis pas Ryan, répondit-il sèchement.

Voldemort acquiesça d'un délicat hochement de tête.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Peter, appela-t-il, rends-lui sa baguette et délivre-le.

Ryan et Harry le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Tu as eu de la chance, Potter, explique le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par trois fois tu as réussi à me vaincre, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, je vais prouver que ce n'était justement que de la chance. Je vais te battre en duel.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, mais il sentit une lueur d'espoir naître en lui. Il ne serait pas assassiné d'un simple Avada Kedavra, non il aurait la chance de pouvoir se défendre, et peut-être, peut-être…

Le Triumvirat se déplaça de l'autre côté du cimetière et Peter vint délivrer Harry. Celui-ci secoua ses jambes et bras engourdis et reprit avec empressement sa baguette.

- Tu sais te battre en duel, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Voldemort.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il fut horrifié de constater qu'une certaine excitation l'envahissait. Il allait se battre contre le mage le plus maléfique de tous les temps, mais l'adrénaline du futur combat s'emparait de son corps. Il ne partirait pas sans sa battre, sans infliger de dommages.

Si seulement Ryan n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu utiliser sa forme Animagus pour s'enfuir. Harry maîtrisait en effet sa forme animale depuis une semaine à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Ryan là, il ne supporterait jamais cette mort sur sa conscience.

Encore une fois, à cause de Ryan…son frère était vraiment un boulet dans sa vie.

Mais apparemment, il allait bientôt être délivré.

Voldemort se positionna juste en face de lui, ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques mètres. Les yeux rouges du sorcier étincelaient dans l'obscurité et Harry frissonna sous cette vue.

Dans quelques minutes il serait mort.

Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère jumeau, comme pour graver son image dans son mémoire.

Et Rita pendant ce temps ?

Bien sur, la journaliste était toujours là. Le choc du portoloin l'avait délogée de la poche d'Harry et elle s'était fixée avec appréhension dans un repli de la robe de sorcier de Ryan. Et elle avait assisté à toute la scène avec une incrédulité croissante. La révélation que le Survivant était Harry Potter, que c'était en fait son frère qui était responsable de sa participation au tournoi…et maintenant, la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et la mort du Survivant.

Cette dernière ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça. Du moment que ce n'était pas elle qui mourrait…non en ce moment Rita était partagée entre la peur d'être découverte ou qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et l'excitation du scoop absolument incroyable qu'elle était en train d'avoir. Les journaux allaient se battre pour son article, elle allait devenir riche, et célèbre !

Après tout, elle serait la seule hormis Ryan Potter, que plus personne ne croirait à l'avenir, à avoir assisté à la renaissance du sorcier le plus maléfique et du duel entre le dit sorcier et le vrai Survivant.

Et le scandale pour les Potter ! Oh par Salazar c'en était presque trop bon pour Rita.

Mais celle-ci sortit de ses pensées. Le duel commençait.

- Nous devons nous saluer Harry, déclara Voldemort d'un ton moqueur tout en s'inclinant légèrement, le visage toujours droit face à son plus jeune opposant.

Harry s'inclina en retour, essayant de ne pas trembler, de ne pas montrer la peur qu'il ressentait. Par Salazar il mourrait en vrai Serpentard. Il ferait honneur à sa maison, jusqu'au bout.

- Très bien, dit Voldemort. En garde !

Les deux duellistes levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement commun.

- Doloris, attaqua Voldemort, et le sort toucha Harry de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre et hurla sous le coup de la douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. C'était comme si pas une seule parcelle de son être était épargnée. Il avait tellement mal, tellement mal…

- Déjà K.O Potter, vraiment je suis déçu ? Le taquina Voldemort alors que ses Mangemorts éclataient de rire. Et moi qui croyais avoir affaire à un adversaire qui savait se débrouiller, à ce que je vois, tu ne vaux pas plus que ton frère.

A ces mots, une colère sourde se diffusa dans le corps d'Harry. Il serra très fort les poings et sentit un goût de sang envahir sa bouche. Le regard brillant de fureur, il se releva et se remit en position d'attaque.

- C'est mieux, commenta sarcastiquement son Némésis. Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu as à l'intérieur !

- REDUCTO ! Hurla Harry et un flot de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette en direction du sorcier plus âgé, qui d'un simple geste indolent de la main repoussa le sortilège sur sa droite et une pierre tombale explosa en mille morceaux.

- Pas mal de puissance, mais tu vises mal, dit Voldemort, et de nouveau ses Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Tu n'as rien de mieux ?

- Et si au lieu de jouer les commentateurs sportifs vous me montriez ce que savez faire, Tom, cracha Harry, et cela eut l'effet escompté. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage blafard.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !_ Coepio_ !

Un flot de lueur bleu sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et frappa le bras gauche d'Harry de plein fouet. Le jeune sorcier hurla sous l'impact et, jetant un coup d'œil sur son bras, constata que celui-ci était cassé.

La douleur se répandit, diffuse, insidieuse, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte.

- _Fervefacio_, attaqua-t-il à son tour et des boules de feu de forte intensité sortirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent vers Voldemort qui réussit à les éviter en se projetant sur le côté.

- De la magie noire, sifflota-t-il. Très bien, si tu veux jouer comme ça…

- _Sang Quasso_, cria-t-il.

Harry réussit à éviter ce sort de justesse en se jetant à terre mais il ne put échapper au second doloris que Voldemort lui jetait. Décidément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nourrissait une passion malsaine pour ce sortilège en particulier.

Et alors qu'il était à terre, criant sa douleur, Voldemort en profita pour lui jeter deux autres doloris qui terrassèrent le jeune Serpentard et lui donnèrent envie de mourir.

Rita ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour le jeune combattant devant ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait le nier, le jeune Potter avait du répondant, et cela faisait près de dix minutes que le duel durait, c'était un exploit. Mais bien sûr, cela aurait été plus vite si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de prendre son temps et de s'amuser. A croire que ces quatorze années d'absence avaient ramolli le cerveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry finit par se relever. De multiples coupures parcouraient son corps et du sang couvrait son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, et Rita aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle tenait à sa vie.

- Tu en veux encore peut-être, le taquina Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux arboraient une lueur déterminée, sa mâchoire était serrée, et Ryan comprit soudain que son frère était prêt à lancer son dernier sort, qu'il était prêt à mourir.

D'un seul et même mouvement Harry et Lord Voldemort levèrent leurs baguettes, l'une en face de l'autre.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

- _Avada Kedavra _! Cria avec la même intensité Harry, et les yeux de Rita et Ryan s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Le Survivant venait d'utiliser un Impardonnable.

Mais alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que le sort de Voldemort ne touche Harry et ne le tue, quelque chose d'incroyable arriva.

Les deux traits verts lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course, et, tout à coup, les deux baguettes vibrèrent comme si elles étaient parcourues de courants électriques.

Harry voulut lâcher sa baguette mais il en était incapable, sa main y était collée. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes.

Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol. Voldemort et lui s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs, leurs baguettes toujours liées par ce fil de lumière doré et tremblant. Ils survolèrent le cimetière alors qu'en bas les Mangemorts criaient et demandaient à leur Maître ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Ne faites rien, cria Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

Le fil d'or qui les unissait se morcela soudainement et des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs. Soudain, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un dôme en or semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse.

Et alors que Voldemort tentait à tout prix de briser le lien qui les unissait, Harry lui resserra son emprise sur sa baguette.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Priori incantatem.

Il avait déjà lu quelque chose sur ce phénomène extrêmement rare. Cela se produisait quand deux personnes possédant des baguettes jumelles voulaient se battre. S'ils lançaient un sortilège en même temps, les baguettes réagissaient et l'une forcerait l'autre à montrer les sorts que l'autre avait lancés. C'était complexe, mais Harry vit là une chance.

Sa baguette se mit à vibrer avec intensité et le rayon lumineux qui l'unissait à Voldemort changea. On aurait dit dorénavant que des grosses perles de lumière glissaient dans les deux sens du fil d'or. Harry sentit sa baguette trépider tandis que les perles avançaient dans sa direction.

A mesure que les perles avançaient vers lui il sentit sa baguette brûler dans ses mains mais avec fureur Harry se concentra pour renvoyer cette perle vers Voldemort qui avait l'air inquiet de ce qui était en train de se passer. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas.

Très lentement, les perles changèrent de direction et revinrent vers Voldemort. A présent c'était la baguette de ce dernier qui vibrait avec intensité et Harry vit avec une immense joie les perles se rapprocher jusqu'à toucher la baguette de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, celle-ci émit des hurlements de douleur et soudain, la silhouette d'une main argentée sortit de la baguette.

La main qu'il avait offerte à Queudver.

Puis d'autres cris de douleurs s'élevèrent de la baguette.

Et Harry vit avec stupéfaction d'autres silhouettes sortir de la baguette. L'ombre dense d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, assez grand, aux yeux marron surmontés par des lunettes. Suivi par la silhouette d'une femme nettement plus petite, à la très longue chevelure grise, un air doux sur un visage en forme de cœur.

Ses grands-parents paternels.

Charles et Rosa Potter, assassinés le 30 octobre 1981 par Voldemort en personne qui cherchait désespérément à trouver James et Lily Potter. Leurs corps avaient été découverts seulement trois jours plus tard, atrocement mutilés, et cette nouvelle avait bien entendu assombri la joie qui régnait alors chez les Potter. Harry avait vu de nombreuses photos d'eux quand il était jeune, son père les évoquait très souvent.

- Harry, murmurèrent les deux ombres. Tiens bon…

- Oui je sais, je tiens, promit Harry qui se sentait soudain très ému. Il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, mais quelque part, ces deux personnes étaient de la famille. Il aurait aimé les connaître.

- Nous sommes très fiers de toi, ajouta Charles Potter et le sourire de sa femme confirmèrent cette affirmation. Tiens bon mon petit, tu peux t'en sortir. Dès que ce lien sera brisé, tu auras quelques secondes, saisit le portoloin, emmène ton frère, et tirez-vous d'ici ! D'accord?

Harry acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête.

- Tout ira bien Harry, dit alors Rosa d'une voix douce et maternelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras, quoi qu'il arrive. Sache que nous t'aimons et nous sommes fiers de toi.

- Oh et petit, ajouta mystérieusement Charles, un dernier conseil : méfie-toi des apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses.

- Quoi ?

- On ne peut rien te dire, expliqua Rosa. Mais fais très attention, ne rejette pas tes parents tout de suite.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et il dut la lever brusquement, et le fil d'or se brisa.

Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit mais les victimes de Voldemort restèrent et entourèrent ce dernier, dérobant Harry à son regard.

Ce dernier courut comme un dératé en direction du portoloin et de son frère.

- Ryan, hurla-t-il, tiens-toi prêt, le portoloin !

Ryan comprit et courut à son tour vers la coupe qui gisait tout au bout du cimetière. Rita s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son épaule, mais Ryan allait trop vite et une secousse brutale la fit tomber à terre.

Harry courut en zigzag entre les pierres tombales, évitant tant bien que mal les sortilèges que lui lançaient les Mangemorts. Il courait vers la coupe. Plus que quelques mètres, son frère arrivait en même temps que lui.

Plus que trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre.

Et alors qu'Harry et Ryan allaient saisir la coupe en même temps, la voix de Lucius Malfoy retentit dans les airs.

- _Oubliettes _!

Un flot de lumière flotta dans les airs et frappa un des deux jumeaux Potter alors que le Portoloin les ramenait à Poudlard.


	47. Darkness has fallen upon us

**Chapitre ****46: Darkness has fallen upon us.**

Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés pendant son voyage en portoloin. Il détestait ce mode de transport et préférait largement voler.

Il sentit qu'il atterrissait à plat ventre sur l'herbe mais il garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Etait-il vraiment à l'abri ?

Et est-ce que l'oubliette de Lucius Malfoy avait bel et bien touché Ryan ?

Autour de lui un torrent de sons divers et variés l'assourdit pendant un moment. Des hurlements, des cris, puis des bruits de pas qui courraient vers lui à toute allure.

- Harry, Harry, hurlait une voix stridente, et le Survivant reconnut avec bonheur la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère étendu à côté de lui, l'air clairement sonné.

- Ryan est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Ryan secoua la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry ?

Le cœur du Serpentard se serra dans sa poitrine. Encore une fois, son frère ne se souvenait de rien.

Pourquoi donc Lucius Malfoy avait lancé ce sort, et non pas un Doloris ou un Avada Kedavra ?

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une personne fondait sur lui et le serrait avec une force presque herculéenne.

- Oh mon dieu Harry tu es vivant ! Criait Elisabeth, presque en pleurs. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Daphnée a eu une vision, est-ce que Voldemort…

- Mlle Black ça suffit, l'interrompit une voix sévère, et Harry reconnut le professeur Dumbledore qui était juste derrière elle. Non loin de là se tenaient tous ses amis, ainsi que ses parents et les Black qui accouraient vers Ryan.

- Mon chéri tu n'as rien ? Cria Lily Potter en direction du faux Survivant.

Elle le serra avec sollicitude dans ses bras, l'étouffant sous des baisers.

- On a eu tellement peur mon bébé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Professeur, intervint alors Harry vers Dumbledore. Professeur, Voldemort est revenu. La coupe, c'était un portoloin, elle nous a emmené dans un cimetière et…

- Je ne me souviens pas, le coupa aussitôt Ryan, l'air sincèrement confus. Tout ce dont je me souviens est d'avoir saisi la coupe, et puis j'étais par terre avec Harry. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lucius Malfoy a jeté un oubliette sur Ryan, débita à toute allure Harry, ne remarquant pas les visages en colère de Dumbledore et son ancienne famille. En revanche ce qu'il vit c'est que Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall et Remus n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Et Voldemort est de retour, cria-t-il presque. Il a utilisé mon sang pour revenir à la vie, avec un rituel, de magie noire je crois et il a…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Ryan ? Cria James, le visage déformé par la colère. Il se rapprocha d'Harry qui tenta de reculer, grimaçant sous la douleur. Les Doloris l'avaient sacrément affaibli et son bras était toujours cassé.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-il avec une incrédulité teintée de colère. Il n'a rien, rien du tout ! Mais comme l'été dernier on lui a lancé un oubliette.

- Harry ton bras qu'est ce qu'il a ? Dit alors brusquement Neville, en voyant le bras de son meilleur ami pendre dans le vide tel un pantin désarticulé.

- Il est cassé, répondit Harry d'un haussement d'épaules insouciant. Voldemort m'a lancé un sort de magie noire dessus.

- Albus, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces histoires, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Intervint Sirius, l'air perdu.

Albus Dumbledore d'un geste sec de la main empêcha Harry de parler.

- Il semble que le jeune Harry ici présent s'amuse à raconter que Voldemort est de retour, et que c'est lui et non Ryan le Survivant, n'est ce pas ?

Harry à présent était abasourdi. Faisant fi de la douleur, il s'écria.

- Mais enfin je dis la vérité ! Je jure sur Merlin que c'est vrai, vous pouvez fouiller dans mon esprit si vous voulez, ou utiliser du véritaserum, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Je vous en prie croyez-moi !

Il se tourna vers ses parents et leur jeta un regard suppliant.

- Voldemort est de retour, je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu !

Devant les regards incrédules des adultes Harry raconta de nouveau tout ce qui s'était produit depuis un an. L'enlèvement, les visions, ce qui s'était passé durant les tâches, puis la rencontre dans le cimetière et le duel jusqu'au priori incantatem. James eut l'air profondément troublé quand Harry mentionna ses parents, Charles et Rosa.

Harry crut qu'il avait une chance de les convaincre, mais Dumbledore balaya ses explications de la main.

- Boniments, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ryan est bel et bien le Survivant, là-dessus il n'y a aucun doute. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Harry, mais ça ne marche pas !

Les amis d'Harry protestèrent vivement.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry ? Cria Draco avec force, les yeux brillant de colère. Regardez-le, il est en sang, et son bras est cassé !

- Ca a du lui arriver quand il était dans le labyrinthe, expliqua Dumbledore avec irritation. Cela ne veut rien dire.

- Mais bon sang, hurla soudain Elisabeth d'une voix tonitruante, vous êtes aveugles, ou juste complètement débiles ! Voldemort est de retour, nous sommes en guerre et votre précieux Survivant à la noix n'est qu'un boulet incapable ! Harry est le Survivant, faites vous à l'idée !

- Eli ne parle pas sur ce ton au directeur, cria à son tour Sirius. Pourquoi devrions-nous croire le récit d'Harry ?

- Parce qu'il est le putain de Survivant ! Hurla de nouveau Elisabeth qui était tellement en colère qu'on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Parce que c'est évident qu'il dit la vérité, parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas juste un sale Serpentard qui veut attirer l'attention sur lui à n'importe quel prix. Parce que c'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

Mais Harry vit bien que cet éclat avait plus refroidi les adultes qu'autre chose. Les Potter avaient désormais l'air en colère, Ryan était toujours à côté de la plaque, les employés du ministère qui s'étaient rapprochés avaient l'air alarmés.

- Dumbledore, dit soudain Stephen Cullen qui avait perdu son sourire et son regard joyeux. On vient de retrouver Fleur Delacour et Victoria Hurst. Elles ont été attaquées à coup de Doloris.

Aussitôt les regards se portèrent sur Harry.

- Non je n'ai rien fait, cria celui-ci sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Ryan, sous influence de Lucius Malfoy.

- Quoi, non ! protesta le Gryffondor. Papa, maman je n'ai rien fait !

- On le sait bien mon chéri, répondit Lily en serrant de nouveau contre elle son fils.

Les yeux de James arborèrent une lueur rageuse.

- Ca suffit tout ça, dit-il d'une voix forte, coupant court aux brouhahas et protestations émanant des amis d'Harry. Désormais c'est terminé. Tu n'es plus un Potter, je te renie !

Il leva sa baguette et un flot de lumière blanche en jaillit et frappa Harry en plein cœur. Celui-ci tomba sous le choc et sentit une douleur à la poitrine le brûler pendant quelques instants. Sa vision devint floue.

Elisabeth et Neville se baissèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. La douleur se dissipa mais Harry se sentit soudain étrangement vide, comme si on venait de lui ôter quelque chose d'important.

Son père l'avait renié. Dorénavant, il n'était plus un Potter.

Il déglutit et leva les yeux en face de Lily et James Potter qui le dévisageaient avec haine.

- Si jamais tu t'approches encore une fois de mon fils, cracha James, je te préviens, je te tue. Ne t'approche plus de ma famille, et ne clame plus être un Potter. Pour moi désormais tu es mort.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Du coin de l'œil il vit Evana Black qui avait l'air effaré, Sirius qui semblait gêné et Dumbledore qui n'avait pas l'air très content de ce retournement de situation. Mais le pire était que toute l'école avait assisté à cette scène.

La nouvelle ferait le tour du monde en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Et personne ne croirait Harry quand il dirait que Voldemort était de retour et que la guerre avait commencé.

Il était dans la merde.

Et en plus son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Alors que les Potter s'éloignaient et que Dumbledore discutait avec agitation avec Stephen Cullen et Phillip Asriel, Harry posa à voix haute la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Où sont Remus, Rogue et McGonagall ?

- Ils sont partis te chercher Harry, répondit Draco. Daphnée a eu une vision cette nuit où tu lui disais que Voldemort était de retour et que tu étais le Survivant. Elle nous a aussitôt prévenus mais il était trop tard, la troisième tâche avait déjà commencé. Ton oncle et les autres ont tentés de convaincre Dumbledore de les laisser rentrer dans le labyrinthe pour te ramener et te mettre à l'abri, mais Dumbledore a refusé sous prétexte que Daphnée mentait et que les barrières sur le labyrinthe les en empêchait.

Mais dès qu'ils ont vu les étincelles rouges ils ont pu entrer, et ils sont aussitôt partis te chercher.

- Il faut qu'on les prévienne que tu es rentré, dit alors Daphnée. Il faut qu'on te soigne Harry.

- Je vais envoyer un Patronus, dit celui-ci avec lassitude. Vous croyez qu'ils sont encore dans le labyrinthe ?

- Non, répondit Draco. Ils ont d'abord été dans le labyrinthe mais ensuite ils sont revenus et nous ont dit que toi, Ryan et la coupe n'y étaient plus. Aussitôt ça a été la panique, et ils sont partis en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner. Elisabeth voulait partir avec eux mais Rogue a menacé de la stupéfixer, ajouta-t-il avec un petit éclat de rire en se remémorant la scène.

La dite Elisabeth lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter toute son attention sur son meilleur ami.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je vous expliquerai quand tout le monde sera là. Attends, j'envoie mon Patronus pour les prévenir que je suis sain et sauf et de retour à Poudlard.

Il leva sa baguette et, réprimant un gémissement de douleur, il envoya son Patronus vers les trois adultes avec un message simple. Rogue lui avait appris il y a quelques semaines ce sortilège, juste au cas où.

Mme Pomfresh s'avança soudain vers eux, la mine inquiète.

- Potter, j'ai appris que vous étiez blessé, oh doux Merlin qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Plusieurs Doloris et un sort qui m'a cassé le bras, répondit le Survivant.

L'infirmière ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Très bien, vous allez devoir venir à l'infirmerie avec moi, dit-elle avec autorité. Est-ce que vous allez savoir marcher jusque là ?

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête. Il n'était pas invalide non plus.

- Attends, on va t'aider, dit alors Blaise. Appuie-toi sur nous.

Harry s'exécuta sans protester et s'appuya sur Blaise et Draco, et en silence la petite troupe partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Et à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh qui était partie chercher des potions en tout genre que Severus, Remus et Minerva firent leur apparition.

- Harry tu vas bien ? S'écria le lycanthrope, et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre il l'attira en une étreinte à briser les os. Harry grimaça. Il avait toujours très mal partout.

Remus recula et l'examina attentivement.

- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Plusieurs Doloris, un bras cassé, rien de bien méchant, dit Harry d'un geste nonchalant de la main, pour minimiser ce qui venait d'arriver. Voldemort est de retour, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

- Oui on sait, répondit Remus sur le même ton. La marque de Severus brûle depuis tout à l'heure. Voldemort le rappelle.

- Que s'est-il passé alors Harry ? demanda Minerva d'une voix inquiète.

- Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, une fois qu'on sera sortie de l'infirmerie, répondit son élève alors que Mme Pomfresh revenait et lui administrait des potions.

- Minerva vous n'avez pas une pensine ? Demanda soudainement Severus.

- Si pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour voir ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit le maître de potions.

- Je vais la chercher, répondit la directrice des Gryffondors. Harry est-ce que tu es d'accord pour qu'on utilise une Pensine ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. On n'a qu'à se retrouver dans la salle sur demande. J'arrive dès que Mme Pomfresh en a terminé avec moi.

- Il faut que tu restes ici jeune homme, protesta avec indignation la matrone. Je vais te donner une potion pour dormir et puis…

- Rien du tout, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Dès que vous avez fini avec vos potions je sors d'ici. J'ai plein de choses à faire et pas de temps à perdre.

L'infirmière allait de nouveau exprimer son désaccord mais Severus intervint et lui assura qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il avait les potions et remèdes nécessaires au cas où il ne se sentirait pas bien. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas d'accord, mais en la matière, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Severus et Minerva partirent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin, et pendant ce temps, les adolescents entreprirent de raconter à Remus ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Le lycanthrope accusa tout d'un coup : le déni de Dumbledore, James qui avait officiellement renié Harry qui n'était désormais plus un Potter…

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi inconscients ?

Il se releva et dit d'une voix forte.

- Je vais aller les voir. Je vais essayer de les raisonner Harry. Ne t'en fait pas, on va trouver une solution.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait plus rien à dire à ces gens qui l'avaient traité comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que de la bouse de dragon. Il n'attendait plus rien d'eux, et doutait que Remus puisse les faire changer d'avis.

Et effectivement, l'air défait et furieux de Remus quand il revint à l'infirmerie une heure plus tard lui indiqua qu'il avait eu raison.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Neville d'une voix dure.

Remus secoua négativement la tête, les lèvres pincées et les yeux flamboyants. Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh finissait de s'occuper du bras d'Harry.

- Très bien jeune homme, dit-elle. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais tu vas encore avoir mal pendant un certain temps. Il faut que tu prennes ces potions, dit-elle en indiquant une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu azur, tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, et d'ici là normalement ton bras sera complètement guéri. Mais tu as reçu un très méchant sort, conclut-elle, l'air soucieuse.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.

- Venez, indiqua-t-il à ses amis et Remus. On va dans la salle sur demande. Rogue et McGonagall sont en train de nous attendre.

Pendant que ses amis et professeurs se trouvaient dans la Pensine et apprenaient enfin ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière, Harry prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Peter Pettigrew qu'il était le Survivant, lui, et non Ryan, il n'avait pas eu le temps vraiment d'y repenser, de comprendre. Tout avait été si vite. Les révélations, le retour de Voldemort, le duel, s'échapper, tenter de convaincre Dumbledore…

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il ne pouvait plus y échapper, il devait faire face à cette vérité.

C'était lui le Survivant. C'était lui qui allait devoir tuer Voldemort.

_Car l'un ne peut vivre sans que l'autre survive._

C'était lui ou Voldemort. Celui-ci était à ses trousses, et si Harry avait eu de la chance jusque là, allait-il en être de même à l'avenir ?

Il frissonna en pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait, à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Il aurait pu être Ryan, avoir l'amour de ses parents, être réparti à Gryffondor, et avoir une vie facile. Il aurait pu mener une existence heureuse, choyée.

Il aurait pu mais avait-il vraiment des regrets ?

Car au final, il était bien mieux préparé que Ryan à faire face à Voldemort. Si Ryan était effectivement le Survivant, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps et Voldemort aurait déjà gagné.

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous la tâche qui s'annonçait. Sans l'aide de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère, avaient-ils la moindre chance ?

Pourtant, il devait être fort, se comporter en leader car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il l'avait bien vu dans les yeux de ses amis tantôt. Quelque part, ils attendaient ses ordres, ils le voyaient comme le chef de la résistance et n'étaient pas surpris par le fait que ce soit lui en réalité le Survivant.

Etait-il à la hauteur ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin de 14 ans.

Les instants suivants lui parurent durer une éternité. Sûrement son escapade dans le cimetière n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps que cela ?

Et comment allaient-ils tous réagir en voyant qu'il avait lancé un Impardonnable ? Et qu'il avait fait l'immense boulette de parler des Horcruxes à face-de-serpent ? Car Harry se rendait bien compte que c'était la pire erreur qu'il ait jamais faite. Sur le coup, il avait simplement voulu prouver que ce n'était pas que de la chance et qu'ils étaient au courant. Il pensait mourir dans les minutes à venir et avait voulu marquer le coup avant. Faire savoir à Voldemort qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin.

Il avait été con sur ce coup-là, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Le professeur Rogue et tous les autres allaient être furieux en apprenant cela.

Mais le pire était l'Impardonnable. Même plusieurs heures après il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait jeté ce sort. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, c'était sorti naturellement. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à prononcer la formule et il avait même éprouvé une grisante satisfaction à voir le jet de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette.

Ses amis allaient-ils le comprendre ? Et comment Elisabeth allait-elle réagir, elle qui avait été si opposée à son apprentissage de la magie noire ?

Enfin, tous ressortirent de la pensine du professeur McGonagall.

Certains avaient l'air décomposé, d'autres alarmés, terrorisés. Severus Rogue avait du mal à garder le masque impassible qui ornait d'habitude sur son visage. Harry attendit la première réaction avec anxiété.

Elle vint d'Elisabeth.

Celle-ci se rua sans prévenir sur lui et Harry vacilla légèrement sous ce poids inattendu.

- Tu as été tellement courageux, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Oh par Merlin Harry, tu as été incroyable.

L'émotion était palpable dans sa voix et Harry comprit à quel point la journée avait du être dure pour sa meilleure amie. Attendre, ne pas savoir s'il allait seulement revenir vivant. Lui dans sa situation n'aurait pas pu tenir.

- Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire, lui confia-t-il. J'ai l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller. Tout ceci ne peut pas être vrai. Etre le Survivant et…

- Harry, l'interrompit doucement la Serdaigle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai toujours su que c'était toi le Survivant, tout au fond de moi. C'était si évident. Tu es fait pour ça, et tu t'en sortiras. Je te le promets.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

- Je suis sérieuse Harry, insista-t-elle avec force. Tu vas y arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non. Face de serpent n'a aucune chance face à toi.

- Et s'il me tue avant ?

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, affirma-t-elle catégoriquement, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur déterminée. Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai la moindre chose t'arriver.

A ce moment là, Harry eut envie de l'embrasser, mais avec tout le monde autour de lui il n'osa pas. Ça ne devait pas arriver comme ça, en de telles circonstances. Plus tard.

Il détourna le regard et croisa les yeux noirs de son professeur de Potions.

- Tu lui as parlé des Horcruxes ? Clama celui-ci, et Harry sentit la pointe de colère dans la question rhétorique.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'était le seul avantage que nous avions sur lui ? S'emporta brusquement Severus. Tant qu'il ignorait que nous étions au courant nous avions une chance, même infime ! Mais maintenant il va probablement protéger ses Horcruxes et ça va être impossible de les trouver !

- Severus calme-toi ! Intervint avec force Remus qui avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en une seule journée. Harry a fait une erreur, oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus ! Il a déjà vécu assez de choses aujourd'hui et il mérite un peu de repos !

- Non Remus, j'ai fait une grave erreur, répliqua Harry, se détachant d'Elisabeth. Je sais que cela va énormément compliquer les choses, mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

- Y a intérêt, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard avait été remué dans les tréfonds de son âme par la scène qu'il avait vue dans la Pensine. Cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs, de très mauvais souvenirs.

Rien que la vue de Voldemort vivant suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Et Bellatrix qui se tenait à côté de lui, vivante, toujours aussi folle à lier…Par Salazar il allait la tuer personnellement cette psychopathe.

Mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il était en train de se défouler sur son élève préféré alors que sa colère était véritablement dirigée contre deux sorciers en particulier : Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Il se sentait soudainement perdu et désemparé. Sans l'appui de Dumbledore, avait-il la moindre chance de remporter la guerre qui commençait ? N'était-ce pas une bataille perdue d'avance ?

Et sa Marque qui ne cessait de brûler avec insistance sur son avant-bras depuis plus d'une heure. Severus grimaça légèrement sous la douleur. Voldemort n'était pas content. Il devait maintenant savoir que jamais Severus ne reviendrait dans ses rangs. Désormais, il le savait, sa vie était en danger.

Peu importait, jamais il n'aurait pu retourner là-bas. Et s'il devait en mourir, tant pis.

Après tout, et c'était la leçon qu'il avait apprise ces dernières années, il y avait des choses pires que la mort. Comme par exemple vivre jour après jour avec le poids de la culpabilité.

Mais il y avait des choses qui valaient la peine qu'on se batte pour elles.

- Ta Marque te fait mal, n'est ce pas Severus ? Demanda soudain Minerva McGonagall, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Il a appelé tous ses Mangemorts, répondit celui-ci laconiquement.

- Qu'est ce qui va vous arriver ? Demanda Jenny avec inquiétude.

- Voldemort va probablement se mettre à ma recherche et si jamais lui ou un Mangemort me tombe dessus, je suis cuit, répondit avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais pas la peine de déjà composer une ode à ma mémoire petite, je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans rien dire.

- Il va falloir te cacher, songea à voix haute Remus d'un ton soucieux. Il va falloir tous nous cacher. On est tous en danger, de par les liens que nous avons avec Harry.

- Pas tous, dit alors Draco d'une voix assurée. Harry regarda son ami, et vit à la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux gris que celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Je peux faire croire à mon père que je suis heureux que Voldemort soit revenu, expliqua-t-il alors. Je peux jouer le rôle d'espion, à la place du professeur Rogue.

- Non hors de question, s'écria Harry. C'est bien trop dangereux.

Minerva et quelques autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, mais Draco leur lança un sourire désabusé.

- Parce que ce que tu viens de vivre ce n'était pas dangereux peut-être ? On est en guerre Harry, chacun de nous est en danger. Si mon père découvre que je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, s'il découvre que je vous aide, je suis foutu. Autant jouer le jeu à fond et faire semblant.

Severus acquiesça à ces propos.

- Mais il est si jeune, protesta faiblement Minerva.

- Il a le même âge qu'Harry, répondit Severus. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas question pour lui de devenir Mangemort, pour cela il faut avoir 17 ans. Simplement, Draco peut tenter de recueillir des informations auprès de sa famille. Salazar sait que ce ne sera pas du luxe après tout.

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait pris sa décision dés qu'il avait vu son père dans le cimetière. A cet instant précis il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de son lien de parenté avec Lucius Malfoy. Quelque part, c'était comme s'il devait se racheter des crimes que la famille Malfoy avait accompli.

Mais la tâche ne serait pas facile. On ne pouvait tromper ou manipuler son père facilement. Draco allait devoir être sur ses gardes cet été, ou sinon, il paierait la moindre négligence de sa vie, il le savait. Jamais son père ne supporterait d'avoir un traitre pour fils.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait laisser ses amis se battre seuls. Il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire.

Il y a des choses qui valent la peine qu'on se batte pour elles.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors maintenant ? Demanda presque brusquement Blaise. Je veux dire, on essaie de convaincre Dumbledore ? Peut-être que si on lui montre la pensine…

- Non, déclara Remus d'une voix presque métallique. Dumbledore ne veut pas nous croire, il refusera probablement de regarder dans la pensine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais il a décidé qu'Harry était le mal incarné.

- Et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, ajouta la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Alors on se débrouille sans lui, c'est ça ? Dit Neville.

Les adultes hochèrent sombrement la tête. C'était assurément une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Oui on va se battre sans lui, déclara soudainement le Survivant. Et on va essayer de convaincre d'autres personnes. Par exemple, je pense à tes parents Blaise, et ta mère Jenny, est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils pourraient venir de notre côté ?

- J'en suis persuadée, répondit la jeune Serpentarde d'une voix assurée. Et même si elle ne veut pas je trouverais bien un moyen de la forcer.

- Idem pour moi, ajouta Blaise. Mes parents t'aiment bien Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront prêts à t'aider.

- Et je crois qu'il est possible de convaincre Evana, dit alors Remus. Je l'ai bien observé tout à l'heure, elle n'a rien dit contre toi Harry, elle avait l'air complètement perdue et je crois que si j'arrive à la voir en tête-à-tête, il est possible qu'elle te croie. Je vais essayer en tout cas.

- J'essaierai également, répliqua Elisabeth. Après tout c'est ma mère, et on s'est toujours bien entendu jusqu'à ces derniers temps. J'arriverai à la convaincre.

C'était déjà bien assez dur d'être coupée complètement de son père, Elisabeth n'avait pas l'intention de perdre sa mère. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait comprise aujourd'hui, c'était que la vie était bien trop courte. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver et vous ravir les gens que vous aimiez.

Elle avait vécu la journée la plus horrible de sa vie, chaque seconde paraissant durer une éternité avant que son Harry ne revienne sain et sauf. Et enfin quand elle l'avait vu, tomber du ciel avec son débile de frère, agrippant la coupe comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle avait enfin pu respirer. Un soulagement si fort l'avait envahi, elle aurait pu en pleurer.

Mais Harry était sain et sauf, et tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu un homme. Un soldat, un leader qui allait les mener à la victoire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. Il avait une telle assurance, un tel contrôle. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans la pièce que c'était lui le chef.

Et dans le cimetière, il avait été si…si fort. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, il avait montré une résolution sans failles.

Et il avait dit à son frère de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Plus que jamais, Elisabeth se promit qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se battrait toujours à ses côtés, et s'il le fallait, elle mourrait pour lui.

Il y a des choses qui valent la peine qu'on se batte pour elles.

Neville aurait voulu pouvoir dire à son meilleur ami qu'il réussirait également à convaincre ses parents que Voldemort était de retour, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas été présents aujourd'hui, dès qu'il entendrait l'histoire de la bouche des Potter et de Dumbledore, ils rallieraient leur camp sans même se poser de questions. Et Neville savait que dorénavant, il avait définitivement perdu ses parents.

Mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire.

Et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine devant ce constat, il savait qu'en suivant Harry, il faisait le bon choix. Car tout comme Elisabeth, il n'avait guère été surpris quand il avait entendu Daphnée dire qu'Harry était en fait le Survivant. Quelque part, il l'avait toujours su.

Et maintenant que la guerre avait commencé, il était prêt à se battre à ses côtés. Il apprendrait les mêmes sorts qu'Harry, il se défoncerait jusqu'à ce que la victoire soit leur.

Et il ne laisserait certainement pas son meilleur ami périr de la main de face de serpent.

Car il y a des choses qui valent la peine qu'on se batte pour elles.

Mais pendant que Poudlard apprenait le retour de Voldemort, une certaine journaliste restait coincée chez les Mangemorts.

Rita avait vu avec une terreur incrédule les jumeaux Potter s'échapper avec la coupe portoloin. Et elle restait derrière tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su rester accrochée aux faux survivant. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ?

Mais le plus incroyable encore pour Rita était le fait qu'Harry Potter ait réussi à sortir vivant de cette bataille avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle en avait à peine cru ses yeux quand elle avait vu le jeune Serpentard lancer le sort de la mort, sans hésiter, sans sourciller.

Il n'avait que quatorze ans, et pourtant il avait réussi là où bien plus de sorciers plus âgés, plus expérimentés, avaient échoué. Il était encore vivant.

Mais plein de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Rita : qu'est-ce qu'était un Horcruxe ? Et de quoi Potter parlait-il quand il disait qu'il avait empêché vous-savez-qui de revenir en seconde année ?

Et par Merlin, comment se faisait-il que Dumbledore ait fait une erreur quatorze ans auparavant ?

Rita se dissimula sous une fougère prés d'une tombe. Elle ne tenait pas à être écrasée malencontreusement par un des Mangemorts, qui, par ailleurs avaient l'air absolument furieux.

Vous-savez-qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement de la journaliste qui l'observa avec une curiosité morbide. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé ou mal en point, mais simplement choqué, et furieux. Ses yeux rouges arboraient une lueur meurtrière et son visage était plus blafard que jamais.

- Très bon boulot Lucius, finit-il par dire d'une voix sèche. Son Triumvirat ainsi que Pettigrew se tenaient tout autour de lui, en cercle. Vraiment très bien, mais puis-je savoir sur lequel des jumeaux as-tu lancé l'oubliette ? Et pourquoi ?

- Sur Ryan Potter mon maître. En voyant les jumeaux courir vers le portoloin j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être amusant d'effacer la mémoire de Ryan. Ainsi, je doute que quiconque ne croie les dires du Survivant. Et si personne ne croie à votre retour…expliqua Lucius en hâte.

- Tu as bien fait, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Rita sentit la tension diminuer dans l'air. Clairement les Mangemorts avaient dûpenser que la fuite du Survivant allait leur retomber dessus.

- Oui mais es-tu sûr que personne ne va croire le morveux, cracha Bellatrix avec hargne. Dumbledore ne va probablement pas rester…

- Ma chère Bellatrix, l'interrompit Voldemort d'une voix horriblement doucereuse. Dumbledore sait pertinemment que le Survivant est Harry, et non Ryan.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, et Rita était dans la même configuration d'esprit. De quoi parlaient-ils donc ?

Mais Voldemort ne répondit pas à la question tacite qui flottait dans l'air. A la place, il s'avança prés de Peter Pettigrew, releva brusquement sa manche et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut distinctement sous les yeux de Rita. D'un rouge éclatant, presque trop lumineuse sur ce bras si blanc, si décharné. Voldemort appuya un index sur la marque et Rita put constater que la marque était soudain devenue noir.

- Nous allons voir maintenant combien vont me revenir, combien me sont restés fidèles ? Songea-t-il à voix haute, relevant la tête en arrière et scrutant le ciel d'un air énigmatique. Des pronostics mes amis ?

- Je peux déjà vous dire qu'un de vos Mangemort ne reviendra pas, annonça alors Mordred d'une voix sèche. Severus Rogue est très proche du Survivant. C'est un traître.

- Oui je sais, répondit tranquillement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais une lueur menaçante luisait dans ses yeux rouges. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il paiera très cher sa trahison. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier qu'il faudra traquer et tuer. Bellatrix, je peux te charger de cette mission, n'est ce pas ?

La Mangemorte éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sadique qui donna des frissons à Rita. Elle avait quelque peu connue Bellatrix à Poudlard car celle-ci était trois classes devant elle. Et déjà quand elle était jeune elle pouvait se montrer cruelle et sadique. Rita avait toujours eu un peu peur d'elle.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Bellatrix Lestrange était terrifiante, car nul doute que son séjour forcé à Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien. Ses cheveux trop longs flottaient sur son corps bien trop maigre, ses joues étaient creusées, d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux noirs dans lesquels brillait une lueur démoniaque et quand elle se déplaçait on aurait presque dit qu'elle flottait. Rita songea alors que le professeur de Potions n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent. Voldemort continuait de scruter le ciel tandis que ses fidèles attendaient avec une certaine appréhension que les autres Mangemorts ne reviennent. Et si personne ne revenait ? Ce serait eux qui feraient les frais de la colère du Maître, pas de doute là-dessus.

Mais soudain, des bruissements d'étoffe se firent entendre un peu partout dans le cimetière et Rita vit arriver par dizaines des sorciers vêtus de capes et de cagoules qui ne pouvaient laisser voir leurs visages. Tous arrivaient en transplanant et s'avançaient lentement vers leur Maître, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire ce spectacle. Mais la vue du Triumvirat et de Peter et leurs sourires satisfaits, presque condescendants, leur assuraient pourtant que tout ceci était bien réel.

Debout au milieu du cimetière Voldemort les regardait s'avancer vers lui, l'air impassible. Puis, l'un d'entre eux tomba à terre et s'avança en rampant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe avec ferveur.

- Maître, vous êtes revenu Maître, clama une voix féminine que Rita connaissait très bien. Il s'agissait d'Antonia Bulstrode, particulièrement proche du Ministre actuel Cornélius Fudge. C'était une femme sèche et particulièrement mauvaise. Jamais mariée, elle n'avait jamais été suspectée d'allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les Mangemorts derrière elle firent de même. Chacun s'avança à genoux vers Voldemort et embrassa le bas de sa robe. Tous formaient un cercle assez grand autour de leur Maître qui continuait de les regarder sans rien dire. Rita pour sa part trouvait ce spectacle répugnant. Ces sorciers n'avaient-ils donc aucune fierté, aucun honneur ?

Puis, sans prévenir, Voldemort et son premier Triumvirat sortirent leurs baguettes, les levèrent dans l'air et assaillirent les Mangemorts arrivants de Doloris bien sentis qui les firent crier et se tordre de douleur, mais ne manifestaient aucune volonté de se défendre, d'y échapper.

- Treize ans, tonna alors Voldemort d'une voix menaçante qui déclencha de nouveaux frissons chez la reporter. Treize ans, et aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais tenté de me retrouver ! Peut-être avez-vous cru que ma disparition était définitive. Peut-être avez-vous cru que vous pouviez retournez à vos petites vies, tranquillement, peut-être même avez-vous pensé que c'était ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui avait remporté la partie ?

Les Mangemorts toujours à ses pieds secouèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation et des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Je suis déçu, extrêmement déçu, clama Voldemort. Hormis mes fidèles serviteurs ici présents, dit-il en désignant du doigt Malfoy, Nott, Pettigrew et Lestrange, aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver. Aussi je vous préviens, vous allez le payer très cher.

Sa voix siffla dans les airs et de nouveaux Doloris claquèrent dans les airs. Rita ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Ce type était un malade, songea-t-elle avec crainte. Mais le pire était ces sorciers qui se laissaient faire sans rien dire. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter d'être torturés de la sorte ? Quels avantages pouvaient-ils donc bien en retirer ?

Bientôt les cris cessèrent et Rita put rouvrir les yeux. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans cette scène était le fait que les Mangemorts étaient encagoulés, et il lui était donc impossible de découvrir leur identité. Dommage, elle les aurait bien dénoncés dans un article bien senti.

Puis, elle écouta d'une voix distraite Voldemort expliquer à ses fidèles les conditions de son retour. Désormais, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Même si elle avait fini par apprécier le fait de se retrouver au cœur de l'action, elle avait néanmoins le sentiment que c'était bien assez, et qu'elle avait suffisamment d'informations et d'éléments pour faire un retour explosif dans le monde sorcier.

Sa seule solution était le transplanage, mais pour cela elle devait se retransformer et il était hors de question qu'elle divulgue sa présence aux Mangemorts. L'oubliette bien placée de Malfoy lui avait fait comprendre que le blondinet avait la détente rapide. Non, elle allait attendre que les Mangemorts et leur Maître ne parte pour ensuite prendre la tangente. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester là toute la nuit. Après tout, probablement que Dumbledore et compagnie n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer, une fois que les jumeaux auraient tout expliqué.

Car Malfoy avait forcément tort quand il disait que personne ne croirait Harry. Ses blessures multiples et son récit allaient les convaincre, c'était évident. Jamais Dumbledore ne laisserait passer un tel risque. Même si Rita n'éprouvait aucune sympathie ou admiration pour le vieux sorcier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un grand sorcier, le chef de la Lumière.

Il allait forcément faire quelque chose.

Rita resta donc encore un peu dans le cimetière, jusqu'à ce que le champ soit libre et qu'elle puisse transplaner. Ce « un peu » dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles elle apprit plusieurs informations importantes.

Et quand elle apprit avec stupéfaction en rentrant que personne ne croyait Harry et qu'une enquête avait même été lancée contre lui, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Elle allait rendre une petite visite au Survivant et essayer de glaner quelque chose en échange des croustillantes et vitales informations qu'elle avait en sa possession.

La nuit qui suivit la troisième tâche, et alors que la vérité sur Harry avait éclaté et Lord Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir, Lucas comprit enfin, et ce n'était pas trop tôt, qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot ces derniers mois.

Il avait cessé d'être ami avec Jenny uniquement parce qu'elle ne ressentait à son égard que des sentiments purement amicaux. Et c'était tout à fait son droit ! De quel droit se montrait-il jaloux et mesquin de la sorte ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, il n'était que son ami. Si elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou si elle tombait amoureuse, il devait se réjouir pour elle et rester à ses côtés, même si cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout au monde.

Car au final, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Les six derniers mois en avaient été la preuve éclatante.

Ne pas pouvoir lui parler, ne pas la faire rire, ne pas la voir sourire, voir ses yeux noisette pétiller. La voir s'éloigner à chaque fois que lui s'approchait. Sentir cette tension entre eux deux, c'était insoutenable.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie. Harry et tous les autres ne pourraient jamais remplacer sa Jenny.

Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Il était dépendant, accro, et cela le tuait.

Il fallait qu'il mette son fichu orgueil de côté et qu'il aille la voir. Qu'il la supplie si besoin était. Elle devait revenir dans sa vie.

Le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras plus tôt dans la journée, la réconforter comme il le pouvait avait été le plus beau moment qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Pendant un trop bref instant ils avaient tout oubliés et étaient redevenus comme avant. Mais trop vite Jenny était sortie de ses bras et avait repris ses distances avec une gêne visible, embarrassée de s'être laissée aller de la sorte. Et ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés de la journée.

Mais cela devait cesser. Si cet incident lui prouvait quelque chose, c'était bien qu'il était possible de réparer les choses entre eux deux si seulement il mettait sa fichue fierté de côté et faisait un effort.

Et Lucas ne dormit pas de la nuit, tentant de préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il composa une demi-douzaine de discours dans sa tête, mais rien ne parvenait à le satisfaire. Ce n'était pas assez bien. Pas assez bien pour elle.

Il finit par s'endormir à l'aube durant quelques heures, exténué par tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces dernières 24 heures.

Et quand il se réveilla, la première pensée qui lui vint en tête concerna Jenny. Il devait la trouver. Maintenant. Tant qu'il en ressentait le courage.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et s'empara de sa carte qui se trouvait tout au fond de son sac afin de repérer l'endroit où Jenny se trouvait.

Dans sa salle commune. En compagnie de Tracey et Nathaniel. Lucas n'avait pas vraiment envie de demander pardon à sa meilleure amie devant témoins, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour une fois il devait se comporter en Gryffondor.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla tout son courage, et se rendit dans l'antre des Serpentards.

Au même moment, ignorant les desseins de celui dont elle était malheureusement et malgré tout amoureuse, Jenny expliquait avec force et détails ce qui s'était passé la veille à son cousin, qui n'avait entendu que les rumeurs qui circulaient plus vite qu'un éclair de feu dans le château.

- Alors Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? répéta le Serpentard plus âgé une fois qu'elle eut fini. Sa petite amie à ses côtés lui pressa gentiment la main comme pour le rassurer. Mais vous en êtes vraiment sûrs ?

- Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir Nathaniel, insista Jenny. Tu connais Harry, tu sais comment il est, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Et ne dis pas Tu-Sais-Qui par Salazar ! C'est Voldemort, Lord Voldemort ! Si moi je peux prononcer son nom après ce qui m'est arrivé en première année, alors toi aussi tu peux ! insista-t-elle de nouveau avec une violence inattendue dans sa voix.

Nathaniel déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. Il était évident dans les yeux bleus du Préfet en chef qu'il était terrifié. Il était sur le point de quitter Poudlard, et il apprenait qu'un sorcier supposé mort était de retour et allait s'attaquer à tout ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs, dont lui né-de-moldu faisait bien évidemment partie.

- Très bien, alors qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Si personne ne croit Harry, qui va se battre contre V-Voldemort ? réussit-il à dire avec quelques difficultés.

- Nous allons nous battre, déclarèrent Jenny et Tracey d'une même voix dure. Dumbledore et le ministère pensent peut-être qu'Harry est un menteur pathologique, expliqua Jenny, mais certains professeurs comme Rogue ou McGonagall sont de notre côté. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ma mère voudra se battre avec nous, tout comme les parents de Tonks. Et l'oncle d'Harry aussi.

- Ca ne fait que très peu de monde, constata Nathaniel avec effroi. Les Mangemorts sont bien plus nombreux !

- Peut-être, mais justement, maintenant c'est à nous de rallier le plus de gens possibles, de convaincre le plus de sorciers que Voldemort est vraiment de retour, déclara Tracey, prenant la relève. Et c'est là que tu interviens !

- Vous voulez que j'essaie de convaincre les gens autour de moi ?

- Tu vas entrer au Ministère dans quelques semaines, n'est ce pas ? demanda pour la forme Jenny. Nathaniel Derwent venait en effet d'apprendre quelques jours auparavant qu'il avait été engagé au Ministère, dans le Département de Justice Magique.

- Oui bien sûr, mais je ne serais qu'un simple employé, sans réelles attributions avant que je ne fasse mes preuves, tu sais comment ça marche là-bas Jenny, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne vient pas d'une famille de Sang-Pur !

- Et alors, ce n'est guère important ! Du moment que tu convaincs ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, Nath, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- D'accord, très bien, je marche, capitula-t-il. Bien sûr je suis prêt à vous aider et à rejoindre Harry, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne me rallierai pas officiellement à Harry. Si Dumbledore et le Ministère sont contre lui, je suppose qu'ils ne seront pas tendres avec ses amis, et je ne tiens pas à être montré du doigt à peine entré au Ministère !

- C'est logique, acquiesça Jenny avec un petit sourire entendu. Et c'est d'accord. Je peux compter sur toi alors ?

- Bien sûr !

Et c'est à ce moment là que Lucas fit irruption dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Jenny, qui faisait dos à l'entrée, ne le vit pas arriver, mais l'air aussitôt gêné qui apparut sur le visage de son cousin et de sa petite amie lui indiqua clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Euh, il faut qu'on y aille, bredouilla soudainement Tracey, se levant et saisissant aussitôt Nathaniel par la main. On doit aller faire nos valises.

- Mais moi je l'ai déjà faite, protesta le sorcier plus âgé. Et je n'ai pas envie de…

- Nath on y va ! Tout de suite ! ordonna Tracey d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Nathaniel capitula et suivit sa petite amie. Au passage cependant il n'oublia pas d'envoyer un regard noir à celui qui faisait souffrir sa cousine préférée depuis plus de six mois.

Intriguée, Jenny se retourna, et aperçut un Lucas tout penaud juste devant ses yeux. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

- Jenny je peux te parler ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, se levant de son siège et faisant mine de retourner à son dortoir.

- Attends, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Accorde-moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît !

Jenny croisa son regard et se maudit intérieurement, car bien entendu elle était incapable de lui résister. Elle avait trop besoin de lui, trop besoin du moindre contact possible.

- Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire d'une voix presque désemparée.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un marron doré si particulier. Ses mèches brunes se rebiffaient, et elle aurait tant voulu passer sa main dedans.

Jenny poussa un petit soupir intérieur. Elle avait beaucoup attendu pour ces excuses, même si elle savait qu'elle aussi n'était pas complètement innocente. Et maintenant qu'il s'excusait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'en foutait. Rien ne pourrait réparer ce pont qui s'était construit entre eux durant ces longs mois.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle connaissait la réponse bien sûr, mais voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Après ce qui est arrivé à Harry, je me suis rendu compte…sa voix se coupa, et il avait l'air si triste, si désespéré. Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, c'est la guerre. Je suis un sang-de-bourbe et tu es une traître à ton sang, dit-il avec amertume. Qui sait ce qui va se passer dans les mois ou années à venir, et je ne veux plus qu'on gâche de précieux moments à s'en vouloir pour des broutilles. Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on reste fâchés pour des détails. J'ai été stupide, et j'aurais du venir te voir dés le début pour régler ce malentendu. Mais ma fierté m'en a empêché, et je le regrette amèrement. Je suis désolée Jenny, vraiment.

Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Jenny crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

- Rien ne nous arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas, on y survivra à cette guerre. Tous les deux, dit-elle avec plus de courage qu'elle n'en ressentait actuellement.

Lucas eut un petit sourire désabusé. Amis, alors ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Jenny hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Après un moment de malaise, elle proposa d'aller rejoindre Harry et tout les autres, et le jeune sorcier acquiesça.

Lucas poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Tout s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait planifié. Mais une chose était sûre : même s'il s'était excusé et qu'ils étaient redevenus amis, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux deux.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

La matinée avait été pénible. Harry n'avait même pas osé s'aventurer dans la Grande Salle de peur des réactions du reste de Poudlard, et ses quelques amis qui s'y étaient rendus avaient confirmés que toute l'école était furieuse. Jamais la réputation d'Harry n'avait été aussi mal en point.

Les professeurs arboraient une mine sombre et Dumbledore faisait comme si de rien n'était. Les Gryffondors osaient fêter la victoire de leurs champions, mais dans les cachots de Serpentard, ça avait été une autre histoire.

Certains étaient restés à l'écart d'Harry, et il était visible sur leurs visages perplexes qu'il ne savait quoi penser de cette histoire. D'autres l'avaient cru fou, mais quand au reste, leurs yeux brillants et leurs sourires en coin étaient plus révélateurs que n'importe quelles paroles : eux aussi savaient que Voldemort était de retour, probablement grâce à leurs parents Mangemorts.

Harry fut soulagé quand il se retrouva dans le compartiment. Le trajet jusqu'au train avait été à la limite du supportable. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitements, mais là on atteignait des sommets. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas du l'atteindre, mais il aurait voulu crier, hurler sa haine et sa colère.

Voldemort était revenu et personne ne le croyait. C'était le pire des cauchemars qu'il aurait pu vivre.

L'avenir était si incertain, si flou désormais. Et maintenant qu'il était le Survivant…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées noires par la main d'Elisabeth sur la sienne.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle avec force. Ca va aller.

Il acquiesça mais ne put rien répondre. Sa gorge était trop nouée.

Et dire qu'hier à la même heure il s'imaginait en train de l'embrasser, il les imaginait ensemble et pensait que tout irait bien. Quel idiot il avait été, il aurait du se douter que les choses ne pouvaient bien se terminer. Pas dans sa vie à lui.

Tous étaient présents dans le compartiment, excepté Hermione et Neville qui étaient partis mystérieusement, et tous arboraient des mines sombres, surtout Draco qui avait l'air franchement inquiet.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer ? Draco, redemanda Tracey, visiblement anxieuse. Tu peux encore changer d'avis !

Draco secoua négativement la tête, tendu.

- Elle a raison Dray, confirma Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son meilleur ami courre des risques. Si jamais Lucius Malfoy découvrait que son fils jouait les espions pour le Survivant, eh bien disons juste que Draco ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir sa 5e année. Et cela était hors de question pour Harry.

Si jamais tu changes d'avis, ajouta-t-il, n'hésite pas, tu t'enfuis de chez toi, tu nous préviens par Patronus et on t'accueille. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

- Vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Je sais comment faire, et maintenant que le professeur Rogue n'est plus espion, on a besoin du maximum d'informations. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif mais ne répondirent rien. Chacun était trop plongé dans ses propres peurs.

La moitié du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant et tendu. La peur de l'avenir flottait dans l'air et empoisonnait les esprits. Blaise et Tracey, les deux boute-en-train de la bande, essayèrent de faire diversion, mais en vain.

Puis, les deux Gryffondors revinrent dans le compartiment, et leurs mines alarmées indiquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas de bonnes nouvelles à apporter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda sans ménagements Elisabeth.

- On revient du compartiment de Susan Bones, répondit Hermione en se tordant les mains. Sa voix montait dans les aiguë, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

- On voulait aller voir certaines amies pour essayer de les convaincre qu'Harry disait bien la vérité et que Voldemort était de retour, continua Neville. Sur ce sujet elles étaient assez mitigées, ce qui est bon signe, car au moins elle ne te rejettent pas. Mais on a appris autre chose.

La tante de Susan Bones, Amélia Bones, travaille au Ministère dans le département de Justice Magique. Et elle a écrit une lettre à sa nièce où elle lui disait qu'une enquête allait être lancée contre Harry très prochainement.

- Une enquête ? Répéta Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Une enquête du Ministère, répondit Neville, pour déterminer si tu as quelque chose à voir dans les attaques qui ont été lancées sur les deux championnes et sur Ryan tout au long de l'année.

- Mais Fleur et Victoria ont dit que ce n'était pas lui, protesta Elisabeth avec fureur. Ça devrait être suffisant !

- Dix gallions que Dumbledore est dans le coup, répliqua Draco d'une voix maussade. Le Ministère est presque à ses pieds, si jamais une telle enquête est lancée, tu peux être sûre qu'il a dû faire quelque chose dans ce sens.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards catastrophés. En plus de gérer le retour d'un mage noir, ils allaient devoir prier pour que leur ami, le seul soit dit en passant apte à battre Voldemort, ne soit pas envoyé à Azkaban.

La guerre avait commencé, et ce sous de très mauvais auspices pour le camp du Survivant.

Note de l'auteur : et oui pas de cliffie donc note de l'auteur à la fin.

Je poste ce chapitre une journée plus tôt que prévu parce que je pars ce soir à un anniversaire et que je pense pas revenir chez moi avant demain soir, ou même lundi matin, et comme dans mon immense bonté je n'aimerais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.....je sais je suis beaucoup trop gentille....

Les réponses aux reviews seront postés sur mon livejournal cette semaine parce que là je suis trop à la bourre et que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux trés nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre, mais merci quand même, et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser également plein pour celui-là.

L'OS sur les Zabini a été posté cette semaine, quand aux autres, j'essaie de les écrire aussi vite que possible.

Le chapitre 47 intitulé Remus Lupin sera posté la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	48. Remus Lupin

Chapitre 47 : Remus Lupin.

21 juillet 1994.

Le Sanctuaire d'Orgon, Ecosse.

L'ambiance était calme ce soir chez Minerva McGonagall. Pourtant, jamais son antique demeure familiale n'avait été aussi remplie de sorciers depuis des décennies au moins.

La maison était immense, songea Remus alors qu'il rentrait du travail, exténué. S'élevant sur cinq étages et construite dans un style néogothique, il se dégageait de la demeure une atmosphère sombre, et presque pesante même. Pas étonnant qu'en temps normal la directrice des Gryffondors préfère vivre dans une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais les temps avaient changés et tous ceux qui supportaient Harry avaient du venir se cacher ici.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés en un mois à peine.

Remus ouvrit la porte de la demeure une fois après avoir prononcé le mot de passe adéquat et fut accueilli par le bruit de discussions animées qui avaient lieu dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, pièce qui servait plus ou moins de bureau à Harry, leur leader.

Remus réfréna une envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela. Ce n'était pas juste. Harry n'avait même pas encore quinze ans, et pourtant, il avait endossé l'habit de chef comme si c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Ça n'aurait pas du être comme ça. Il devrait être en train de jouer au Quidditch, de jouer avec ses amis, de faire des trucs de son âge ! Pas tenter de deviner les plans de Voldemort et se lancer à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Il entra dans le salon et la première à le voir fut Evana. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Remus, tu es enfin rentré !

Il haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

- J'ai eu une longue journée, répondit-il. Son regard se posa sur l'ensemble de la pièce où il vit que peu de monde était présent ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude. Harry, Eli, Nev, Jenny, Lucas, Tracey, Hermione, Evana, Severus, Minerva, Morgana et Andréa Zabini.

Bien sur, la plupart d'entre eux vivaient ici désormais.

- Ils sont en train de parler des Horcruxes, répondit Evana devant la question muette qui se lisait dans les yeux dorés du lycanthrope.

Remus s'assit à côté d'elle.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Arthur et Bill Weasley aujourd'hui, dit-il brusquement, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Je croyais que Bill Weasley vivait en Egypte.

- Jusqu'à récemment oui mais il est revenu vivre en Angleterre et travaille à Gringotts désormais, expliqua Remus.

- Ils sont venus te voir à propos d'Harry ? Demanda avec espoir Evana.

Remus retint un sourire quand il vit l'empressement de son amie à croire qu'il avait pu trouver de nouveaux alliés. Evana avait peut-être tardé à rejoindre leur camp, mais maintenant que c'était fait elle était plus motivée et déterminée que personne.

Remus ne lui avait cependant pas complètement pardonné son attitude passée. Il ne pouvait pas oublier du jour au lendemain le nombre de fois où Evana avait préféré enfouir la tête dans le sable, le nombre de fois où elle n'avait pas aidé Harry, où elle avait pris le parti des Potter, de son mari et de Ryan. Peut-être un jour, oui…

Mais comme le disait cyniquement Severus, dans cette guerre, ils avaient besoin de tous les alliés possibles, même ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Une fois, Remus lui avait demandé si cela pouvait inclure Sirius, et le regard noir que lui avait alors lancé le professeur de Potions l'avait dissuadé de réitérer cette boutade à l'avenir.

Et puis, Remus savait qu'Elisabeth était heureuse du fait que sa mère les ait rejoints, et il n'ôterait pas ce petit plaisir à sa nièce.

Flash-back.

Quand Remus était revenu travailler, quelques jours après le maudit tournoi, il reçut la visite surprise d'une ancienne amie. Une ancienne meilleure amie.

Il était assis à son bureau en train de relire des dossiers, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la renaissance de Voldemort, l'attaque qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir chez les Derwent, il aurait préféré être avec tous les autres chez Minerva à agir, plutôt que de perdre son temps au Ministère.

Mais il avait besoin d'un boulot. L'argent ne lui tomberait pas du ciel.

Des petits coups frappés à sa porte le surprirent dans ses rêveries et il lança sèchement 'entrez'.

La tête d'Evana Black apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Remus sentit la colère l'envahir. En ce qui le concernait, les Potter, Black et Londubat étaient morts pour lui, et il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Le jour de la troisième tâche, il avait cru que ce serait possible de la convaincre de la vérité des dires de son presque fils, mais quand il avait tenté de la voir Evana l'avait fui et Remus avait aussitôt abandonné, en se disant qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il perde son temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il avec hargne. Le fait que la pleine lune soit proche n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.

- Remus, il faut que je te parle, répondit-elle avec une autorité inhabituelle chez elle. Catégoriquement elle entra dans le petit bureau du Maraudeur et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise juste en face de lui.

Remus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la dévisager avec colère.

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé lors de la troisième tâche. De ce qu'Harry raconte, de la renaissance de Voldemort.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une évidente difficulté, et Remus se rendit compte avec espoir que peut-être Evana pourrait les rejoindre. Peut-être allait-elle enfin ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Visiblement, toi et tes amis croyez qu'Harry est fou et cherche uniquement à attirer l'attention en disant n'importe quoi !

- Non Remus ! Protesta-t-elle avec vigueur. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! D'un côté il y a Sirius et Dumbledore et James et Lily qui ne cessent de me répéter cela, mais de l'autre, je n'arrive pas à les croire ! Quand j'ai vu Harry ce jour-là, l'état dans lequel il était, je…je sais pas, je crois que je veux juste que tu m'apportes une seule toute petite preuve que ce qu'il dit est vrai et que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour ! Est-ce que c'est possible ? 

Elle le suppliait presque, et Remus sut qu'il avait gagné. Bien sur qu'il pouvait lui apporter une preuve. La pensine, et les souvenirs d'Harry de ce jour-là.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il lui adressa un sourire franc, et soulagé. 

- Bien sur que je peux te prouver que c'est vrai Evana, répondit-il. 

Le soir, après le travail, Remus était rentré au sanctuaire d'Orgon en compagnie d'Evana mais aussi Emmett. La mère d'Elisabeth avait raconté à Remus que son fils était également très suspicieux, d'autant plus qu'il avait reçu la veille une lettre de sa sœur qui lui expliquait en détails ce qui s'était passé le 21 juin. Lui aussi était prêt à croire Harry.

Harry et Tonks n'avaient adressé qu'un visage froid et soupçonneux à Evana, mais Elisabeth avait paru si heureuse ! Et pendant que les deux Black plongeaient dans les souvenirs d'Harry, Remus entrevit enfin une petite lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que si même Evana Black était prête à croire Harry, alors d'autres sorciers allaient suivre.

Ils ressortirent de la Pensine une heure plus tard. Evana était horrifiée, mais nul doute n'était possible désormais. Elle avait en face d'elle le Survivant, le vrai. Leur seul espoir de vaincre Voldemort.

- Oh mon dieu Harry, murmura-t-elle, et Remus vit des larmes naitre dans ses yeux. Je suis tellement désolée !

Harry ne répondit pas mais Remus vit qu'il était extrêmement tendu et qu'il se retenait visiblement de lancer ses quatre vérités à Evana. Si celle-ci n'avait pas été la mère d'Elisabeth, elle s'en serait pris plein la tête.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé Harry, renchérit Emmett qui était tout autant bouleversé. Mais je te promets que je me rachèterais ! Lança-t-il, en digne Gryffondor, et pendant un instant Remus fut bouleversé. Il revoyait en Emmett le Sirius d'antan.

Et alors qu'Elisabeth retrouvait avec une joie évidente une partie de sa famille et qu'Harry acceptait ces nouveaux alliés, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment impossible que Sirius ne les rejoigne un jour.

Plus tard dans la soirée Evana effaça tout espoir qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle était catégorique, son mari suivait aveuglement Dumbledore et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Evana ne révéla jamais officiellement qu'elle faisait parti de la poignée de cinglés qui croyaient Harry Potter, comme on les appelait dans les journaux. Même pas à Sirius et aux Potter auxquels elle continua de faire croire qu'elle était de leur côté. Tout comme Emmett, même s'il avait voulu venir vivre avec Elisabeth chez Minerva. Même si la situation était très dure à vivre pour elle qui avait l'habitude de n'avoir aucun secret pour son Maraudeur de mari, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se taise. Et puis, songea Remus avec amertume, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire après toutes ces années. Ce sacrifice pouvait bien rattraper toutes les fois où elle avait failli.

- Oui, ils sont venus me voir à propos d'Harry, reprit Remus. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais toujours l'intention de l'adopter et bien sûr aussi ils m'ont demandé des explications sur le retour de Voldemort et tout.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien pour résumer disons juste que si Dumbledore ne s'acharnait pas autant sur Harry, Bill et Arthur m'auraient cru. La seule chose qui les retient ce sont les dénégations virulentes de ce vieux fou. Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression en leur parlant qu'ils me croyaient, mais ils ont une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Et puis le fait que Ronald et Ginevra Weasley soient des amis aussi proches de Ryan n'aide pas.

- Alors c'est raté de ce côté ? Demanda Evana, sincèrement déçue.

- J'en ai bien peur, pour l'instant du moins, répondit Remus. Mais je ne perds pas espoir.

Evana hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tous deux reportèrent leurs attentions sur la discussion en cours.

Comme l'avait promis Blaise dans la Salle sur Demande juste après que tous n'aient vu la renaissance de Voldemort, il avait facilement réussi à convaincre ses parents de rejoindre le camp d'Harry. Si Remus avait eu quelques doutes au début, étant donné la réputation d'Andréa Zabini et des six maris qu'elle avait déjà enterré, il avait vite appris à apprécier ce couple certes atypique mais aux qualités et ressources indiscutables.

Gabriel et Andréa étaient des gens à la tête froide. Ils savaient réfléchir mais surtout, ils apportaient un œil neuf et une perspective des choses différente.

Ils avaient très vite été mis au courant des Horcruxes, tout comme l'était chaque nouvel allié d'Harry après avoir été obligé de souscrire à un Serment Inviolable. L'expérience de l'Ordre du Phénix et la traîtrise de Peter avaient en effet refroidi Severus, Minerva et Remus qui avaient décrété qu'on était jamais trop prudent, surtout maintenant que Voldemort était au courant qu'ils connaissaient l'existence des Horcruxes. Tous avaient donc promis à Harry, même Remus malgré les protestations du Survivant. Si jamais ils révélaient la moindre chose sur Harry à un Mangemort ou Voldemort, ils mourraient, purement et simplement.

Bien sûr, comme l'avait souligné avec toujours autant de cynisme Severus, cela voulait dire que si jamais l'un d'entre eux était capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pourrait pas, même sous la torture, raconter les petits secrets du Survivant et ses alliés.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Les Zabini avaient donc été mis au courant pour les Horcruxes, et contrairement à Evana, Andromeda ou Morgana, ils savaient ce que c'était et ils avaient été pour le moins abattus par le fait que Voldemort en ait élaboré plusieurs. Mais cela ne les avait pas découragé.

- Oh, et Rita est passée aujourd'hui, ajouta Evana avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les lèvres de Remus commencèrent à esquisser un sourire sur son visage. Dans peu de temps il le savait il éclaterait de rire.

C'est juste que repenser à la manière dont Rita avait été accueillie par Jenny et les autres suffisait à lui redonner le sourire, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Parvint-il à demander avec sérieux.

Evana retint un rire.

- Elle est venue soumettre l'article qu'elle vient d'écrire à l'approbation de Jenny, quoi d'autre !

Là Remus ne put se retenir et il éclata franchement de rire.

Deux jours après qu'ils ne se soient installés chez Minerva, Harry avait reçu une mystérieuse lettre.

Flash-back.

Remus se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry descendre les escaliers en courant et se ruer dans la cuisine.

- Papa, regarde qui m'a écrit ! Haleta-t-il. Il tendit une lettre très courte à Remus qui la parcourut avec curiosité.

La lettre émanait de nul autre que Rita Skeeter, la journaliste qui avait plus ou moins dénoncé les traitements des Potter sur Harry et qui en remerciement avait été virée comme une malpropre.

Mr Potter.

J'ai en ma possession quelques informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Je sais que vous êtes le Survivant, et je sais également ce qui s'est passé le 21 juin 1994, dans le cimetière, à Little Hangleton.

Je crois qu'une rencontre serait appropriée si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille raconter au Ministère que vous avez fait usage de certains sortilèges durant ce duel entre vous et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

J'attends une réponse rapide.

Rita Skeeter.

Remus avait pâli en lisant ces mots.

- Comment peut-elle savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. Comment peut-elle savoir pour le duel, et l'Avada Kedavra !

La question avait tourmenté tout le monde toute la soirée. Certaines hypothèses avaient été émises, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais Harry avait fini par obtempérer et avait répondu à l'ancienne journaliste. Etant donné que la résidence de Minerva McGonagall était désormais sous Fidélitas avec comme gardien du secret Severus Rogue, la question de savoir où allait se passer la rencontre avait été ardue à résoudre. Beaucoup rechignaient à laisser entrer Rita dans leur refuge, mais Harry avait fini par trancher. Rita viendrait au sanctuaire d'Orgon car après tout il ne tenait pas vraiment à se rendre au Ministère ou dans tout autre lieu sorcier public.

Rita arriva donc le lendemain après-midi avec Morgana qui était partie la chercher au Ministère. Et Remus se souvenait du sourire satisfait de la journaliste qui pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main, qui pensait alors qu'elle allait pouvoir manipuler le Survivant comme bon lui semblait.

Pour une ancienne Serpentarde des fois elle pouvait être assez naïve.

Une véritable réception attendait Rita dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Harry, Elisabeth, Neville, Jenny, Luna, Lucas, Tracey, Hermione, Emmett, Blaise, Remus qui avait pris un après-midi de congé exceptionnellement, Severus et son air glacial qui aurait fait peur à un ours polaire et Minerva, l'air plus stricte que jamais.

- Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je désirais vous voir en tête-à-tête Mr Potter, fut l'accueil de Rita qui fut un peu décontenancée par la foule qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Et moi je croyais Mlle Skeeter que vous saviez que je ne serais pas assez stupide pour me retrouver seul avec vous, fut la réponse cinglante du Survivant. 

Remus était de plus en plus émerveillé par l'assurance grandissante de son fils. Depuis la renaissance de Voldemort, c'était comme si Harry était devenu un homme, un adulte prêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Il agissait en chef, naturellement, et personne ne le contestait vraiment. Il émanait de lui une telle autorité, un tel charisme…

Mais cela ne leur suffirait pas à gagner la guerre.

Rita pinça les lèvres et ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

- Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je ne veux vous veux aucun mal, Mr Potter, répondit-elle avec hargne. Mais j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ? Intervint Severus.

Rita lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Je veux des informations ! Je veux qu'Harry me raconte sa version de l'histoire, je veux des informations sur son enfance, James et Lily Potter, et Voldemort. Je veux également savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe, et ce qui s'est passé en première et deuxième année !

Tous pâlirent en entendant le terme Horcruxe mentionné, et Rita esquissa un sourire satisfait. 

Elle avait déballé sa première carte.

- Vous étiez donc là, dans le cimetière, songea Harry à voix haute. Comment ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance Mr Potter, dit Rita, balayant la question d'un geste de la main. 

Mais là, Remus vit quelque chose d'intéressant. Tous étaient assis autour de la grande table, et seuls Rita et Harry se tenaient debout, tels deux adversaires. Et en face de lui, il vit la petite Luna murmurer avec animation à l'oreille de Jenny. Celle-ci sembla lui demander confirmation, et quand Luna eut acquiescé vigoureusement de la tête, Jenny sourit d'une manière que Remus ne pouvait qualifier que de Serpentardesque.

Et il connaissait suffisamment bien la jeune fille pour savoir que si elle avait un plan en tête, ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour Rita Skeeter.

Jenny se leva lentement de son siège, s'attirant des regards surpris, et se dirigea vers Rita. Les deux sorcières se firent face, se défiant du regard.

- Alors comme ça votre forme Animagus est un cafard, lança Jenny d'un ton désinvolte. Ben dis donc ce n'est pas très flatteur quand même ! Moi à votre place je serais dégoûtée !

Alors que tous manifestaient d'une manière ou une autre, excepté Luna, leur stupéfaction, Rita devint aussi rouge qu'un Souaffle. 

- De quoi est-ce que vous…

- Tut, tut Mlle Skeeter, l'interrompit Jenny. Pas la peine de nier je suis au courant. Et c'est comme ça que vous avez pu avoir toutes ces informations l'année dernière, sur Harry, pour votre article. Et c'est comme ça que vous avez pu suivre Harry dans le labyrinthe, puis au cimetière. Et c'est comme ça que vous avez pu assister à la renaissance de Voldemort, et non s'il vous plait arrêtez de frissonner en entendant ce nom c'est ridicule. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous avez pu vous en sortir vivante, parce que honnêtement, je doute que vous ayez les capacités suffisantes pour vous battre contre des Mangemorts et en ressortir indemne. J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?

Rita fulminait, et Remus n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la sorcière. Quand à lui, il oscillait entre le fou rire et l'admiration devant le cran de cette petite. Elle n'avait que treize ans, mais elle avait bien plus de force de caractère que bien des adultes.

Rita ne répondit pas, et Jenny poursuivit.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que votre minable tentative de chantage sur mon ami ici présent ne va pas fonctionner. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Petite peste, cracha Rita. Comment oses-tu…

- Je te conseille de ne pas parler en ces termes de ma fille Rita, lança alors Morgana d'une voix autoritaire. Jenny a raison, tu ne peux rien faire contre Harry.

- Oui mais moi aussi j'ai des informations compromettantes sur son compte, tenta la journaliste.

- Oui mais qui vous croirez, répliqua Jenny. Vous ne pouvez pas prouver qu'Harry a lancé un Avada. Primo personne ne vous croirait, et secundo, la seule façon de prouver qu'un sort a été jeté serait d'utiliser le priori incantatem, mais Harry ici présent a beaucoup utilisé sa baguette depuis ce jour là. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Le dit Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Lui aussi visiblement luttait contre le fou rire.

-Donc voilà ce qu'on va faire, poursuivit la petite Jenny, ignorant les regards meurtriers que lui lançait la sorcière plus âgée en face d'elle. Nous n'irons pas dire au Ministère que vous êtes un Animagus et que vous avez, oups, oublié de le déclarer, et en échange, vous allez nous rendre quelques petits services.

- Quels services ?

- C'est intéressant que vous me le demandiez. Voyez-vous…

Et la suite avait été très intéressante. Remus avait ainsi appris avec surprise que le père de Luna dirigeait le Chicaneur et Jenny avait ainsi proposé à Rita, qui après tout n'avait plus de travail depuis quelques mois, de se faire engager par Xenophilius Lovegood au Chicaneur où elle écrirait des articles sur Harry. Des articles qui rétabliraient la vérité.

Rita avait accepté, mais il était évident qu'elle était furieuse de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Au lieu d'avoir les informations et ragots qu'elle escomptait, elle allait devenir malgré elle la journaliste attitrée du Survivant. Sa réputation allait en souffrir encore plus et elle était aux ordres d'une sale morveuse.

Ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour Rita.

- Oh, et autre chose encore, ajouta Jenny au moment où Rita allait partir.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas oublier de nous révéler ces « informations intéressantes » que vous possédez ? Demanda Jenny, faussement surprise. 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, tenta Rita.

- Oh Rita, enfin ! Je suppose que quand Harry et Ryan sont partis du cimetière, vous êtes resté, n'est ce pas ? Et vous avez pu apprendre deux ou trois petits trucs ? Et je pense que cela pourrait nous intéresser.

Rita avait de nouveau fulminé, Remus avait tenté de conserver son calme du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et Rita avait tout déballé.

Finalement les informations intéressantes ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Rita avait juste confirmé que Voldemort avait l'intention de rester en planque un bon bout de temps, qu'il avait réuni ses Mangemorts et qu'après une petite séance de Doloris il leur avait donné l'ordre de recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts et de s'occuper des traîtres. Severus apprit ainsi que Bellatrix était à sa recherche, et Morgana s'entendit confirmer que son frère avait l'intention de la massacrer elle et toute sa famille.

Mais Rita avait néanmoins une information capitale, qu'elle choisit de dévoiler au dernier moment, histoire de s'amuser un peu.

- Et au fait, j'ai appris également autre chose, lança-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry avec lassitude.

- Dumbledore sait que vous êtes le Survivant, répondit Rita, une pointe de triomphe dans la voix.

Les bouches grandes ouvertes et le choc qui se lisaient sur tous les visages en face d'elle lui firent du bien, après le moment qu'elle venait de passer.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Cracha Elisabeth qui fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Vous-Savez-Qui l'a dit lui-même, répondit Rita. Il l'a dit à ses Mangemorts.

Quand Rita fut partie, un profond moment de silence s'installa. Surement, ils avaient mal entendu, ou Rita n'avait pas compris, parce que surement…

- Non mais je rêve ! Craqua Elisabeth en premier. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

- C'est pas possible, répéta un Severus éberlué. C'était la première fois que Remus le voyait perdre son calme et son sang-froid de la sorte.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Neville, abasourdi. Je veux dire pourquoi ? Quel intérêt de prétendre le contraire ? Surtout maintenant ! On est en guerre, Dumbledore devrait aider Harry et non pas le trainer dans la boue comme il le fait !

Mais le principal intéressé ne disait rien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses lèvres étaient plus pincées que celle de Minerva McGonagall, la championne en ce domaine, et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenues toutes blanches. 

Sans rien dire, il partit en trombe et monta les escaliers en les grimpant quatre à quatre. Remus entendit alors la porte de sa chambre claquer.

- Je vais le voir, décréta aussitôt Elisabeth, et elle fit mine de le suivre, mais Remus la stoppa.

- Attends Eli, je vais m'en occuper.

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, et il serrait un oreiller contre son torse. Le cœur de Remus se serra devant ce spectacle qui lui rappelait des dizaines de souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Harry aussi bouleversé.

Le noël de la seconde année quand Harry s'était disputé avec ses parents à cause de Ryan qui avait dit à table que son frère lui faisait peur, un an auparavant quand il s'était violemment disputé avec James, quand il était plus petit et qu'il était ignoré par ses parents…

Severus et les autres avaient trop tendance à l'oublier, mais Harry n'était encore qu'un gosse qui avait eu une vie difficile.

- Harry, commença Remus d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais ce qui m'embête le plus, l'interrompit Harry. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est de n'être pas reconnu à ma juste valeur. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vivre la vie de Ryan, être gâté pourri comme lui, être un « boulet » comme dirait Draco. Mais ce que je voudrais simplement, c'est qu'on arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, un futur Voldemort, un gosse tellement perturbé qu'il invente n'importe quelle histoire.

- Je sais Harry, je sais, soupira Remus. Il vint s'installer à côté de son fils et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. 

- Voldemort a raison, n'est ce pas ? Dumbledore savait.

- Ce serait plus logique que la configuration actuelle dans laquelle Dumbledore ne fait absolument rien et préfère ignorer tous les signes, avoua Remus. Mais je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, et ses traits reflétaient encore une certaine innocence enfantine. Remus revit alors le gamin de cinq ans qui sautait dans ses bras dés qu'il venait chez les Potter, qui réclamait l'affection que ne lui prodiguaient pas ses parents.

- Tu crois que je peux y arriver ? Finit par demander Harry, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Le ton de sa voix reflétait toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il n'était plus simplement le Survivant, l'Elu de la Prophétie, il était un gamin mort de trouille.

- Bien sûr que tu peux Harry, répondit Remus avec conviction. Le chemin sera long, et difficile, mais tu y arriveras mon fils. Et nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. Voldemort devra d'abord me passer dessus avant de t'avoir.

Tu dois avoir confiance en toi Harry. Tu as des capacités exceptionnelles. 

- J'ai peur de devenir comme lui.

Remus lui jeta un regard éberlué, et Harry s'expliqua.

- Dans le cimetière, la facilité avec laquelle j'ai lancé un Impardonnable…je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. Je savais que c'était lui ou moi, et que ce serait probablement le dernier sort que je lancerais. Alors j'ai foncé. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. Quelle genre de personne est-ce que je suis si je suis capable d'utiliser la magie noire et les Impardonnables comme par instinct ? Est-ce que ça ne fait pas de moi un mauvais sorcier ?

- Harry écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es pas un mauvais sorcier, et tu ne deviendras jamais Voldemort, quoi qu'en dise James, Lily et tous les autres qui ne te connaissent pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, et ton cœur est à la bonne place. Comme tu le dis, tu pensais lancer ton dernier sort, tu as tenté le tout pour le tout. Simplement, à l'avenir il faudra que tu te montres très prudent. Mais je sais que tu en es capable. J'ai confiance en toi.

Harry eut l'air un peu rassuré par ces paroles et le père et fils passèrent un petit moment ensemble, à discuter de sujets plus joyeux, notamment la façon dont Jenny avait fait chanter Rita. 

Mais en descendant plus tard, Remus surprit une discussion qui le bouleversa.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine faire un chocolat chaud pour Harry, il entendit des bribes de conversation entre Morgana, Severus et Minerva.

- On ignore vraiment ce que veut dire la prophétie Minerva, sifflait Severus. Et nul ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, qu'Harry et Voldemort doivent mourir, tous les deux ? Répondit Morgana à voix basse. C'est insensé.

- Dumbledore a un plan, voilà ce que je sais. Et j'ai peur que ce ne soit une possibilité ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore laisse Harry se battre tout seul, pourquoi est-ce qu'il monte la communauté sorcière contre lui ?

- Non, impossible, répondit Minerva d'une voix mal assurée. Impossible, Harry ne peut pas…

Remus n'avait pas écouté plus longtemps. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Severus avait forcément tort. Forcément.

Mais cette possibilité ne quitta plus son esprit après ça. 

Après la révélation de Rita, les habitants du Sanctuaire furent comme habités par une énergie nouvelle. Ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient plus ou moins manipulés par des forces qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais avec l'énergie du désespoir ils se battaient contre elles.

Remus vit les réunions Horcruxes se multiplier et à de nombreuses reprises Andréa Zabini rentrer chez elle à la fin de la nuit. Maintenant que Voldemort et ses mignons avaient décidé de se la jouer profil bas, les Horcruxes et la recherche d'alliés étaient les seuls points sur lesquels ils pouvaient se concentrer.

Il vit Elisabeth et Hermione passer des journées entières dévorer des livres qu'Andréa et Evana avaient ramenés de leurs bibliothèques, à dresser des listes de sortilèges utiles, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se battre contre des Mangemorts.

Il vit Neville et Elisabeth maitriser leurs formes Animagus bien plus tôt que prévu après des nuits entières passés sous la férule de la directrice des Gryffondors qui pouvait être aussi dure qu'Alastor Maugrey quand elle le voulait.

Il vit Tonks et Andromeda tenter de convaincre des gens au Ministère qu'Harry disait la vérité et Voldemort était de retour.

Il vit Severus passer des heures avec les enfants pour leur apprendre à se battre. Severus, qui devait rester caché au Sanctuaire étant donné que les Mangemorts et Voldy étaient à sa recherche. Le professeur de Potions avait protesté au début, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence quand sa demeure dans l'impasse du tisseur avait été détruite dans une mystérieuse explosion. Il ne sortait donc pas du sanctuaire, tout comme Harry qui restait à l'abri.

D'autres personnes étaient également venues vivre au Sanctuaire d'Orgon qui était devenu en quelque sorte leur quartier général tout comme l'était Square Grimmauld durant la première guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Au début, Minerva avait proposé cette vieille demeure familiale pour se réunir à chaque fois qu'ils en auraient besoin et cela avait semblé commode. Mais quand le soir même du retour des enfants de Poudlard une attaque avait eu lieu chez les Derwent, des mesures avaient du être prises.

Flash-back.

Remus venait à peine de rentrer chez lui avec Harry, Elisabeth et Neville qui avaient fait savoir à leurs parents qu'ils ne rentreraient pas chez eux. Les discussions avaient été violentes et Remus avait presque failli en venir aux mains avec Sirius sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Jusqu'au moment où Fumseck, le phœnix personnel de Dumbledore avait fait une entrée remarquée dans la gare et avait délivré une lettre aux Londubat et aux Black qui avaient eu l'air furieux en lisant cette lettre mais avait aussitôt cessé le presque combat pour reprendre leurs enfants. Alice avait supplié Neville une dernière fois de rentrer avec eux mais le Gryffondor avait été inflexible et Remus avait pu repartir avec le Trio d'Or, tout en se demandant ce que contenait cette lettre. Evana, qui n'était pas là ce jour là n'avait pu le renseigner sur ce point.

Soudain une tête apparut dans la cheminée de Remus, les faisant tous violemment sursauter.

Au milieu des flammes vertes se trouvait la tête décomposée de Morgana Derwent.

- Remus, une attaque a eu lieu chez moi. Personne n'est blessé, mais est-ce que tu peux venir ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, lui assura le lycanthrope. 

Bien sur, le Trio voulut l'accompagner et Remus ne put les en empêcher. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les quatre atterrissaient chez les Derwent.

La maison avait été entièrement saccagée. Les meubles étaient détruits, mais le plus perturbant était le sang qui couvrait les murs, et la chèvre égorgée qui gisait en plein milieu du salon. 

- Qu'est ce que…commença Remus.

- La chèvre est l'emblème des Nott, expliqua Morgana qui serrait sa fille tout contre elle et Remus remarqua que Lucas se trouvait également là et que le jeune sorcier donnait l'air d'être en train de lutter pour ne pas vomir. C'est un signe de mon frère pour me faire comprendre que puisque j'ai trahi la maison Nott, je suis destinée à finir égorgé. Charmant non ?

- Mais vous n'avez rien ? S'assura Harry avec inquiétude. 

- Nous n'étions pas là au moment de l'attaque, répondit Jenny d'une voix faible. On était chez Lucas, pour expliquer à ses parents ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde sorcier. Quand on est revenus on a trouvé la maison dans cet état.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, décréta alors Remus. Vous allez venir chez moi dés ce soir, et on trouvera une solution.

Jenny et Morgana s'étaient donc installées chez Remus tandis que le mari de Morgana et père adoptif de Jenny, qui était un moldu, avait fini par être convaincu par Morgana de quitter le pays jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Au début William Derwent ne voulait pas être séparé de sa famille, mais quand Morgana le menaça, les larmes aux yeux, de lui lancer un Oubliettes, il capitula et partit aux Etats-Unis où il avait un peu de famille.

Mais les Derwent n'étaient pas les seuls en danger. Si Draco, Daphnée, Luna et Blaise étaient à l'abri car leurs parents étaient des sorciers, tels n'était pas le cas de Lucas, Hermione et Tracey, qui, étant donné leurs liens avec Harry étaient sur la liste des Mangemorts.

Cette nuit là Remus ne dormit quasiment pas. S'il était d'accord en théorie pour tous les accueillir chez lui, en pratique il vivait dans un petit cottage qui était trop petit pour que tous puissent y vivre.

Minerva avait donc proposé que tous viennent vivre au Sanctuaire, et avec du recul il était indéniable que cette solution était plus que satisfaisante. D'un côté les adolescents pourraient sans problème pratiquer de la magie dans cette maison à l'abri d'interférences ministérielles, et de l'autre, au moins les adultes pourraient s'assurer qu'ils étaient à l'abri.

En outre, des barrières et protections avaient été installées sur les maisons des Granger, Davies et Entwhistle. Si jamais des Mangemorts s'en approchaient, des alarmes au Sanctuaire sonneraient et Remus et les autres pourraient alors intervenir.

Tous étaient donc venus vivre au Sanctuaire.

La seule bonne nouvelle dans ce concert de désastres en chaîne, entre les attaques, l'enquête lancée sur Harry, et la campagne de discrimination qui avait été lancée dans toute la communauté sorcière, avait été le réveil de la petite Luna, le lendemain de leur emménagement au Sanctuaire.

En effet, le matin alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner, une chouette marron avait donné des coups de bec à la fenêtre. Minerva l'avait fait rentrer, surprise. La lettre était adressée à Harry et venait de Xénophilius Lovegood.

Elle lui apprenait notamment que Luna s'était brusquement réveillée, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et sans que les Guérisseurs ne puissent comprendre ce qu'elle avait eu ou ce qui s'était passé. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que Ryan était le traître sous influence de Lucius Malfoy. Bien sûr, elle avait eu écho de ce qui s'était passé durant la troisième tâche, et se demandait maintenant ce qui se passait.

Morgana était aussitôt partie à Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de Jenny et Elisabeth et elles avaient mis Luna et son père au courant. La jeune Serdaigle avait bien entendu tout de suite exprimée sa participation dans l'effort de guerre, et son père, malgré ses réticences, avait accepté que le Chicaneur serve de journal de résistance à Harry et ses alliés.

La réunion Horcruxes se termina une heure environ après le retour de Remus qui était trop fatigué pour vraiment suivre ce qui s'y passait. La pleine lune venait juste de passer et les heures qu'il accumulait au boulot et au dehors commençaient à lui peser. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qui pouvait faire des nuits blanches comme pendant la première guerre.

A cette époque là, tout était bien différent.

La guerre avait officiellement éclatée au milieu de leur septième année, même si les attaques de Voldemort s'étaient multipliées les années précédentes, quand une bataille à Pré-au-Lard entre Mangemorts et Aurors avaient tué une cinquantaine de sorciers, dont six élèves de Poudlard. C'est à ce moment là que le Ministère déclara la guerre contre Voldemort.

Remus et ses amis avaient tout de suite étaient recrutés par Dumbledore dans l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète dont les origines remontaient à la guerre civile de 1646.

Pendant quatre ans, leurs vies entières avaient été régies par la guerre, les morts, les batailles, les attaques, la peur de rentrer chez soi et de voir la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de son domicile, de perdre ses proches, la peur de mourir, à vingt ans.

L'Ordre s'était battu contre Voldemort avec ardeur, et il était évident qu'ils étaient mieux organisés, plus compétents que les Aurors au Ministère. Mais malgré cela, quand Harry avait vaincu Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, le Ministère était sur le point de tomber. Les officiels les plus importants avaient été assassinés, dont les parents de James, les victimes se comptaient par centaines dans la population, ce qui était énorme pour eux et l'Ordre venait de perdre plusieurs membres très importants : toute la famille McKinnon, les frères Prewett, Benjy Fenwick et puis les Potter et les Londubat qui devaient vivre cachés et ne pouvaient plus se battre. L'Ordre s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et la lueur de la victoire s'amenuisait petit à petit.

Mais cette fois-ci ce serait différent, songea Remus avec amertume. Voldemort ne jouait plus le même jeu et les principaux acteurs refusaient de reconnaître son retour. Pire, on avait lancé une enquête ministérielle contre le seul sorcier qui pouvait le vaincre.

Une semaine après la fin des cours une lettre officielle était parvenue à Harry, l'informant cordialement que suite aux circonstances douteuses dans lesquelles s'était déroulé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une enquête était diligentée contre lui. En outre, c'était son frère qui était reconnu comme unique champion, et qui se voyait remettre la prime de 1000 gallions.

Harry avait été furieux, mais malheureusement pas étonné. Maintenant, il devait attendre que l'enquête suive son cours. Parce qu'il travaillait au Ministère, Remus savait que l'enquête se déroulerait sur quelques mois. L'entourage d'Harry serait interrogé, tour à tour. Pour l'instant, seul les Potter et Ryan avaient été convoqués.

Par Evana ils savaient que Ryan clamait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien du tout, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car au moins cela n'enfonçait pas trop Harry. James et Lily avaient été un peu plus véhéments dans leurs accusations. Ils avaient répété qu'Harry était celui qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe et que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le nom de Ryan en ressortait également, avait tenté de le saboter, puis lui avait lancé un Oubliette à la fin de la troisième tâche pour pouvoir clamer haut et fort que Voldemort était de retour et que c'était lui le vrai Survivant sans que personne ne puisse rien prouver.

Et ils avaient également répété cette petite histoire à plusieurs journalistes qui s'étaient fait une joie de la raconter à toute la communauté sorcière.

Pendant ce temps Remus combattait des envies de meurtre et tentait de lancer les démarches pour adopter officiellement Harry, qui désormais ne portait même plus de nom de famille.

De par le reniement de James, Harry avait en effet perdu son nom de famille, tout droit d'accès aux propriétés Potter ou à leurs coffres à Gringotts, mais surtout, il avait perdu une part de son identité. Et ça, c'était très grave.

Heureusement pour le Survivant, sa magie ne reposait pas sur son nom de famille, mais par exemple, plus jamais il ne pourrait dire que James et Lily étaient ses parents ou que Ryan était son frère. Il ne pourrait même pas prononcer ses mots de par le sort que lui avait lancé James.

Cela brisait également le lien des jumeaux, comme l'avait découvert Hermione qui s'était aussitôt lancée dans des recherches sur le sujet.

Les démarches pour adopter un enfant étaient en temps normal longues. Mais étant donné que cela concernait Harry, les services concernés étaient encore plus réticents. Remus avait déjà passé trois entretiens de motivation avec la responsable en charge du dossier. Et même si elle avait consenti à lui dire que cela pourrait se faire, elle l'avait aussi prévenu qu'il faudrait environ huit à dix mois pour que cela devienne officiel.

En attendant, Harry appelait tout de même Remus papa, et officieusement portait le nom de Lupin. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu avec un petit sourire sarcastique qu'en ce qui le concernait, quand il ferait l'appel en cours, ce serait Harry Lupin.

Cela sonnait bien aux oreilles de l'ancien Maraudeur.

Mais maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre le résultat de l'enquête. Si cela se terminait mal pour eux, la baguette d'Harry serait brisée.

Attendre que l'adoption devienne officielle.

Attendre que les Mangemorts fassent une erreur et ne se dévoilent.

Attendre que le monde sorcier finisse par apprendre la vérité, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop tard.


	49. Let's the war begin

**Chapitre 48: let's the War begin.**

Cela devenait une récurrence, mais les étés de Draco n'étaient pas sa période préférée de l'année.

Et cette année, c'était encore pire que tout.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit alors que la nuit tombait et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, Draco songea qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver au Sanctuaire d'Orgon avec tous les autres.

Là-bas, il se serait trouvé avec des gens qu'il aimait, il se serait entraîné, il aurait passé du bon temps tout en se préparant pour la guerre.

Etant donné que son courrier était surveillé par son père, ses amis devaient être extrêmement prudents dans la rédactions de leurs missives : montrer qu'ils pensaient que Draco était de leur côté, tout en ne dévoilant pas trop d'éléments qui pourraient être utiles à papa Voldy.

Draco de son côté tentait de recueillir des informations utiles, mais il ne pouvait pas les communiquer pour l'instant, les lettres qu'il envoyait étaient lues auparavant, il le savait. Bellatrix Lestrange ne lui faisait pas confiance, malgré le fait que Lucius affirmait haut et fort que son fils était de leur côté. Visiblement, la Mangemorte était plus lucide qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Si jamais Draco avait une information importante à communiquer le plus vite possible, alors il s'était mis d'accord avec Harry pour envoyer un Patronus. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Etre un espion était loin d'être facile. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais du haut de son arrogance malfoysienne il avait préféré penser qu'il s'en tirerait haut la main.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait alors se passer.

_Flash-back._

_Quand le Poudlard Express était arrivé à King's Cross, Draco avait rapidement dit au revoir à ses amis, évitant de trop s'attarder sur leurs regards émus ou inquiets. D'un pas assuré il s'était dirigé vers sa mère qui l'attendait, seule, au bout du quai, le menton fier et le regard haut._

_Narcissa Malfoy était d'une beauté glaciale, et cela ne faisait que refléter son comportement et sa personnalité. Elle n'avait jamais été une mère très présente pour Draco. Elle préférait le laisser aux soins des elfes de maison._

_Mais pourtant Draco savait qu'à sa manière à elle, Narcissa Malfoy aimait son fils. _

_Simplement, elle n'aimait pas le montrer._

_- Ton père n'a pas pu venir te chercher avec moi, dit-elle en guise d'accueil. Il nous rejoindra au manoir ce soir. Il a des choses importantes à te dire._

_Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête froid. Il s'y attendait. Au moment où il avait compris que face-de-serpent allait faire son come-back, il était évident que Lucius Malfoy allait tenter de convertir son unique héritier._

_Cela facilitait les choses, quelque part. Draco n'allait pas devoir prétendre de lui-même qu'il était intéressé par la cause._

_Narcissa et Draco rentrèrent chez eux par Transplanage, Draco s'agrippant à sa mère, et Draco passa la fin d'après-midi dans sa journée, à angoisser._

_Ce soir il allait devoir prétendre. Il allait devoir dissimuler sa véritable personnalité au plus profond de lui devant un Mangemort sadique, pervers et à qui il manquait un petit bout d'âme. Un monstre qui pouvait le trucider en deux coups de baguette s'il se rendait compte que son fils était un traître à son sang._

_Finalement, finit-il par penser non sans une certaine morbidité, il aurait du parier sur le temps qu'il allait durer face aux Mangemorts de papa Voldy, comme le surnommait Lizzie. Ça lui rapporterait peut-être plus que les actuels paris sur les deux couples maudits. Mais par Salazar quand allaient-ils se décider tous les quatre ! Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que Draco avait misé sur eux et détestait perdre de l'argent !_

_Draco avait en effet parié qu'Harry et Eli sortiraient ensemble avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux. Et ça aurait du arriver, si papa Voldy n'avait pas abruptement fait irruption sur la scène ! Et une raison de plus de lui en vouloir. Il faisait perdre Draco._

_Mais Draco n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Face à un Neville et une Daphnée hilares qui empochaient ses gallions, il avait réitéré les paris et avait cette fois-ci décrété que les deux zigotos seraient ensemble à la rentrée, foi de Malfoy._

_Au pire des cas il allait les forcer. Non mais._

_Quand à Roméo et Juliette numéro deux, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux, et Draco adorait ses cheveux, plus que tout au monde ou presque. Mais disons juste qu'avec ces deux là il était résigné à perdre de l'argent pendant encore un certain temps._

_Quel dommage qu'Hermione les empêche de la sorte de leur donner un « léger » coup de main._

_Draco finit par sortir de ces pensées qu'il avait fait surgir dans sa tête uniquement pour se distraire et faire __naître__ un sourire sur ses lèvres et revint à la réalité. _

_Les heures passèrent aussi vite qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns. Draco essayait de se changer les idées, mais en vain._

_Puis la nuit tomba._

_Et Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui._

_Draco entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les chaussures de Lucius claquer sur le sol en marbre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et les battements de son cœur montèrent crescendo. _

_Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, il le savait._

_Il attendit dans sa chambre que son père ne le convoque, car il le savait, s'il montrait des signes d'impatience ou d'empressement, Lucius serait suspicieux. Après tout, jamais Draco n'avait manifesté la moindre sympathie pour papa face-de-serpent._

_Et cela ne manque pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison vint dire d'une petite voix à aiguë à maître Draco que maître Lucius l'attendait dans son bureau illico presto._

_Draco descendit lentement les escaliers en marbre (les Malfoy avaient toujours eu un goût prononcé et étrange pour le marbre) et se rendit d'un pas princier dans l'antre du lieutenant de Voldemort._

_Le menton haut, une lueur inexpressive dans ses yeux gris, les lèvres pincées, Draco entra dans le bureau de son père sans même frapper._

_Lucius était assis derrière son bureau juste à côté de la fenêtre, et était visiblement en train de rédiger une lettre. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir._

_- Bonsoir père._

_- Bonsoir Draco, répondit froidement Lucius. Approche, ordonna-t-il._

_Draco obtempéra, toujours ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence sur son visage, et quelque part, songea-t-il brièvement, toutes ces années d'expérience avec tous les gens en dehors de son groupe allaient finir par payer semblait-il._

_Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres du bureau, l'air toujours imperturbable et Lucius sembla l'examiner attentivement pendant un temps infini._

_- Je suppose que tu sais déjà, finit-il par dire. Harry a du te raconter sa petite notre rencontre avec notre Lord._

_- Il a confiance en moi, il m'a tout raconté, en effet._

_- Que va-t-il faire à présent ?_

_- Il a l'intention de se battre, bien __sûr__, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Tous ses amis sont de son côté, mais bien entendu personne ne le croit alors c'est compliqué. Il a l'appui de Rogue, McGonagall, son oncle, les Tonks et les Derwent je crois. Après je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il est encore sous le choc de toutes ces nouvelles, et surtout du fait que Dumbledore ne le croie pas._

_Apparemment il va essayer de passer son été à le convaincre._

_Draco ne faisait que débiter la ligne de discours qu'Harry avait élaboré d'une voix froide et __traînante__, comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais Lucius sembla y croire._

_- Et toi, où te positionnes-tu ?_

_Draco haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte._

_- J'agis pour mon propre compte et selon mes intérêts. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aider et faire partie du camp des losers. Il n'a pas la moindre chance._

_Au début Draco avait pensé dire à son père qu'il voulait embrasser la cause de papa Voldy, mais il avait par la suite pensé que ce ne serait pas crédible si tout d'un coup, alors que jamais il n'en avait montré le moindre signe auparavant, il se mettait à parler avec enthousiasme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, il fallait la jouer profil bas._

_Et Lucius sembla satisfait de cette réponse._

_- Harry ne t'a pas demandé de les rejoindre ?_

_- Il m'a dit que c'était à moi de faire mon choix. Qu'il accepterait que je reste neutre._

_Typiquement Gryffondor, si vous voulez mon avis, rajouta Draco avec un dédain calculé._

_- Comportement digne d'un Malfoy, murmura-t-il. Cependant Draco je compte te faire changer d'avis. Tu es mon unique héritier, et tu sais que je suis un des bras droits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant qu'il est enfin de retour, le monde sorcier va subir de profondes transformations et bouleversements. Douloureux, mais nécessaire. Les sang-de-bourbes ont acquis beaucoup trop de droits et d'importance ces dernières décennies, beaucoup trop ! Les Sang-Purs ne sont plus respectés, alors que nous sommes la race supérieure, la pureté de notre sang fait de nous l'élite. Tous ces dégénérés ne devraient jamais ne serait-ce qu'entrer à Poudlard, ou dans notre monde !_

_Le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco, est de restaurer un ordre où nous serons les seuls et uniques dirigeants, où tous ceux n'ayant pas au moins un parent d'ascendance sorcière seront éliminés, purement et simplement. Où les mariages mixtes seront interdits afin de ne pas permettre la dégénérescence de notre race._

_Il est temps que la décadence qui règne aujourd'hui cesse mon fils ! Les créatures magiques doivent reprendre leur rang inférieur, les moldus, ces misérables insectes, doivent rester dans leur monde, à l'abri du notre !_

_Lucius parlait avec une telle passion que Draco crut qu'il allait vomir. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de la portée des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ? Des horreurs qu'il professait ? Comment un seul être humain pouvait-il penser de la sorte ?_

_Les Mangemorts sont des monstres, songea-t-il alors avec dégoût. Tous ces mariages interfamiliaux pour préserver la pureté de leur sang avaient fini par les rendre complètement décérébrés._

_Mais il avait un rôle à jouer._

_- Je suis assez d'accord je dois dire, finit-il par répondre après un faux instant de réflexion. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne._

_- Cela te concerne mon fils, cela te concerne ! Ce soir, je vais t'emmener à une petite réunion assez spéciale. Je veux que tu voies le Maître de tes propres yeux ! Crois-moi, j'ai partagé tes doutes quand j'avais à peu prés le même âge. Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer dans quelque chose qui semblait me dépasser. Mais quand j'ai rencontré le Maître, j'ai tout de suite compris, et cela a changé ma vie !_

_Une folle lueur brillait à présent dans les yeux gris du père de Draco. Celui-ci était terrorisé. Rencontrer papa Voldy, ce n'était pas au programme ! Severus lui avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait devenir Mangemort avant ses 17 ans, et quelque part, le Serpentard avait espéré que d'ici là, ils auraient trouvé une autre solution et il n'aurait pas à franchir le pas._

_Il revoyait l'image du monstre qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine quelques jours auparavant, les yeux d'un rouge écarlate, les longs doigts blancs et fins, la lueur démoniaque de son visage, le sourire cruel, l'impression horrible de sadisme et pouvoir qui s'en dégageait._

_Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Voldemort. _

_Il avait trop peur, il n'était pas Gryffondor._

_Mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix._

_- Très bien père, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra assurée. _

_Lucius hocha la tête avec satisfaction. _

_Et quelques heures plus tard, quand Draco rentra enfin au manoir, il se réfugia dans sa salle de bain personnelle et vomit tout son malaise et son dégoût._

_Au risque de se répéter, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait aussi compliqué._

_Lui et son père avaient transplanés chez les Nott, dans une de leurs résidences secondaires au Pays de Galles, où apparemment papa Voldy se cachait en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew. _

_Là, Draco avait été surpris de voir que Théodore Nott était également présent, en compagnie de son père. D'après ce qu'il savait, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il serve papa Voldy. Soit elle avait changé d'avis, ou soit on ne lui avait pas demandé son opinion en la matière._

_Mais le Serpentard connaissait suffisamment le jeune Nott pour savoir que celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'être là, et que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur._

_Théodore adressa un faible hochement de tête à Draco alors que tous les 4 attendaient dans l'antichambre. Lucius et Mordred chuchotaient des messes basses, mais Draco sentait qu'on parlait d'eux._

_Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Bellatrix Lestrange fit son entrée, et Draco retint un murmure de dégoût devant sa tante qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis ses six ans. Honnêtement, elle ne lui avait pas du tout manqué._

_Elle avait toujours l'air aussi folle._

_- Le Maître les attend, dit-elle avec enthousiasme._

_Les deux Mangemorts intimèrent d'un geste autoritaire de la main à leurs fils de les suivre et tous les quatre se rendirent au deuxième étage, dans une grande pièce lugubre tout au fond d'un couloir tout aussi sombre et malodorant._

_Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, suivant Bellatrix qui se déplaçait de plus en plus lentement, avec déférence presque._

_Quand Draco rentra dans la pièce, il ne vit que le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme dans ses souvenirs il était très grand. Chauve. Pas très beau apparemment._

_Lord Voldemort se retourna et embrassa les deux jeunes Serpentard du regard. Draco, qui savait que le monstre était un expert en Légilimentie fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour éviter à son esprit d'être fouillé et sa couverture aussitôt découverte._

_Il baissa les yeux et fit la révérence._

_- Maître, murmura-t-il._

_Théodore à côté de lui avait l'air à la fois apeuré et stupéfait._

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Siffla avec colère Mordred._

_Théodore acquiesça et fit à son tour la révérence, mais même d'où il était Draco voyait les tremblements qui agitaient son ami._

_- Ton fils doit apprendre le respect, Mordred, commenta papa Voldy d'un ton nonchalant qui faisant néanmoins froid dans le dos. Il devrait peut-être passer un peu plus de temps avec le jeune Draco, ça pourrait lui faire du bien._

_- Tout à fait Maître, excusez-le il…_

_- Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour rentrer à mon service, le coupa d'une voix glaciale face-de-serpent. Il s'adressait directement aux deux jeunes Serpentard qui ne relevaient pas la tête. Le cœur de Draco battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la pièce, et de la sueur commençait à couler sur ses tempes. Il devait se mordre les lèvres si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'avoir un goût de sang sur sa langue._

_Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas travailler pour moi. J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry te considérait comme un ami, jeune Draco ?_

_C'était un des effets du sort de reniement, plus personne ne pouvait accoler le nom de Potter à Harry. C'était étrange d'entendre papa Voldy de parler de son ami comme s'ils étaient familiers, intimes._

_- Oui maître._

_La suite restait confuse dans l'esprit de Draco. Ils étaient restés plus de deux heures agenouillés sur le sol. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore le statut de Mangemort et devaient le plus profond respect au Lord s'ils ne voulaient pas finir dolorisés. _

_Papa Voldy avait tenu à peu prés le même discours que Lucius tantôt, mais en plus violent, plus psychotique. Mais à travers les ligne les lignes, Draco pouvait lire que ce que face-de-serpent voulait, c'était le pouvoir avant tout. Il avait des délires mégalomaniaques et se réjouissait d'être à la tête des Mangemorts, il en tirait un plaisir presque jouissif._

Ce fut la seule fois de l'été où Draco rencontra en tête-à-tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par la suite, il passa presque tout son temps libre en compagnie de Théodore Nott et du Triumvirat, et plus particulièrement Bellatrix Lestrange qui leur apprenait à se battre.

Elle leur apprenait des sorts de magie noire.

Et les Impardonnables.

Ainsi, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Draco savait jeter un Doloris.

A la fin de l'été il aurait tué un elfe de maison d'un Avada Kedavra.

Non, décidément, l'été n'était pas la période préférée de Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

_25 juillet 1994._

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Ce serait aujourd'hui, Harry en avait ainsi décidé. Il devait passer à l'action, les choses devaient enfin changer.

Il était fatigué de cette situation, fatigué de ces sentiments qui grandissaient jour après jour. Fatigué de ne pas être avec elle, de devoir dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. C'était aujourd'hui. Sa vie, leurs vies, leur amitié allait devoir se transformer. C'était inéluctable.

Elisabeth se trouvait en ce moment dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jenny. Et Harry rassembla tout son courage de Serpentard pour aller la voir et lui avouer la nature des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard.

Sa chambre se trouvait au second étage, et Harry eut le sentiment que le chemin qui l'y menait s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Il était conscient de chaque pas qu'il faisait, des bruits qui l'entouraient, des battements un peu trop précipités de son cœur, des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient lentement sur son front…Il était conscient que dans quelques minutes sa vie allait changer à tout jamais.

Et il arriva devant la porte en bois qui menait à Elisabeth.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, priant Salazar, Rowena, Merlin…n'importe qui, pour qu'il ne ressorte pas de là avec le cœur en morceaux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le 21 juin, avec sa famille, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle déception, un nouveau rejet.

Il frappa à la porte. Trois petits coups déterminés, confiants.

- Oui entrez, cria la voix claire d'Elisabeth Black.

En entrant dans la pièce, Harry constata avec un soulagement évident que Neville avait tenu parole et avait réussi à éloigner Jenny. Harry avait en effet confié son intention à son meilleur ami dont la seule réaction avait été un 'enfin c'est pas trop tôt' avant de grommeler dans sa barbe que c'était injuste et qu'il allait devoir cinq gallions à Draco et Tracey. Harry n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

La pièce, contrairement à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami Gryffondor, était bien mieux rangée et ordonnée, et c'était d'ailleurs étonnant quand on connaissait Jenny. Y régnait un léger parfum de vanille, et pendant quelques secondes, Harry se laissa doucement intoxiquer par la fragrance de celle dont il était fou amoureux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? lui demanda Elisabeth avec un petit sourire, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées. Et Harry se ressaisit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser distraire, c'était bien trop important.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, déclara-t-il sans préambule aucun, et il sut qu'il avait capté toute son attention quand il la vit se redresser, ses yeux bleus arborant immédiatement une lueur intriguée, et aussi malheureusement inquiète. Depuis quelques semaines c'était comme si tout le monde attendait avec fatalisme la prochaine mauvaise nouvelle. Harry reprit une profonde inspiration et s'assit en face d'elle sur son lit.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi, alors, n'étant pas Gryffondor, je vais y aller sans ambages et tenter le tout pour le tout. Je cherche la plus belle façon de te le dire mais il n'y en a aucune. Je cherche les mots depuis des mois mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai lutté mais c'était en vain. Tu es la fille la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus brillante que je connaisse. Tu es le feu et la glace en même temps, et tu m'émerveilles continuellement, et je suis juste complètement amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'avait plus peur et les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche, comme s'ils avaient été trop longtemps enfermés en lui et brûlaient de s'évader et d'envelopper Elisabeth. Pour qu'elle sache. Une fois pour toute. Personne jamais ne l'aimerait autant que lui.

Tu représentes tout pour moi, continua-t-il, et il vit avec émotion que de minuscules larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux, mais il poursuivit néanmoins. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis que nous sommes gosses, ma sœur, ma confidente. Tu m'as toujours supporté, quoi qu'il arrive et même s'il m'en a fallu du temps, maintenant je comprends. Et là j'espère, qu'avec un peu de chance ces sentiments pourraient être réciproques, conclut-il, tremblant sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux deux. Voldemort lui-même aurait pu débarquer dans la pièce qu'ils ne l'auraient certainement pas remarqué. Une bulle de cristal les enveloppait à présent, et absolument rien n'aurait pu la briser.

- Je t'aime Harry, fut la réponse entrecoupée de larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues. Je t'aime, et j'en suis consciente depuis des années, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Et j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, que maintenant je ne sais même plus quoi faire ou comment réagir.

Mais Harry lui savait exactement comment réagir.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et encore plus lentement, il ferma les yeux et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Elisabeth, pour son premier baiser, leur premier baiser.

Il se laissa emporter par le moment et oublia tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Le psychopathe et ses mignons qui voulaient sa peau, la communauté sorcière toute entière qui était contre lui. Il oublia tout, hormis ses lèvres sur les siennes et le sentiment de bonheur complet qui l'envahit aussitôt. Ce sentiment de plénitude intense mélangé à de l'excitation hormonale croissante.

- Harry…murmura Elisabeth, quand ils se furent enfin séparés. Elle avait les yeux presque entièrement clos et avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Cinq minutes auparavant elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre en train de réfléchir à l'épineuse question des Horcruxes et là maintenant elle était dans les bras d'Harry et ils venaient de s'embrasser. De s'embrasser…est-ce que sa chance avait enfin tournée ?

- Elisabeth…répondit en retour Harry, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je dois bien avouer que c'était parfait, dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Alors maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec moi, commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, et les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Je suis le Survivant et la cible numéro 1 d'un sorcier mégalomane. Je suis conscient des risques et des dangers qu'il y a pour chaque personne proche de moi, et plus encore pour une éventuelle petite amie. Mais je sais aussi que malheureusement la vie est trop courte pour jouer au héros au noble cœur. Si tu es en danger, je te promets que je te protégerai de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme et que jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Simplement, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Mais c'est à toi de décider et je…

- Tu es un idiot Harry, l'interrompit Elisabeth. Tu es un idiot, mais je t'aime. Et si tu crois que maintenant que tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir avec la génialissime personne que je suis je vais te laisser te défiler, c'est que tu me connais très mal. Je ne laisserai rien nous séparer, jamais, et surtout pas Voldemort !

- Alors tu veux bien…dit Harry, presque incapable de croire que ce moment n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, n'était pas qu'un des nombreux fantasmes qu'il avait eu cette année incluant sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sur que je le veux ! Acquiesça-t-elle. Et Elisabeth entreprit aussitôt de lui prouver à quel point elle était sérieuse.

Si Harry avait pu produire un Patronus en ce moment même, ce Patronus aurait rayonné dans toute l'Angleterre.

Mais parce que dans la vie d'Harry rien de positif ne se produisait sans se payer très cher, il reçut dans la même journée une lettre.

Une lettre anonyme.

Il venait de descendre dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient les Zabini, les Tonks et quelque uns de ses amis, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu émettre la moindre remarque sur les mains entrelacées des deux nouveaux tourtereaux, Tonks déclara.

- Harry, tu tombes bien, une lettre vient d'arriver, pour toi et Remus.

L'air profondément troublé sur le visage de la jeune aurore inquiéta le Survivant. Il saisit la lettre, et la lut en vitesse.

_A l'attention d'Harry et Remus Lupin._

_Il est venu à mon attention Remus que tu désirais adopter le jeune Harry. Bien que je comprenne tes motivations et ton envie de procurer au jeune Survivant un foyer aimant où il pourrait enfin être heureux, après tout ce que lui ont fait subir James et Lily Potter, je dois cependant te mettre en garde. Adopter Harry serait une erreur épouvantable, une erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, une fois qu'il aura appris la vérité._

_Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel Remus, elles brillent et veillent sur vous, mais elles ne peuvent laisser une telle chose se produire. Harry doit rester un Potter, de sang et de cœur._

_Faites très attention, ne vous engagez pas sur ce chemin._

_Je vous en conjure._

_Un ami qui vous veut du bien._

Harry ressortit de cette lecture absolument furieux.

Qui était cette personne qui n'osait même pas révéler son identité, et qui osait prétendre vouloir diriger leurs vies ? Et ces paroles sans aucun sens ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant que James et Lily Potter l'avaient renié, que jamais il ne pourrait redevenir l'un des leurs, et que de toute façon, jamais il ne voudrait ?

Remus Lupin était son père, de cœur et bientôt de sang si tout se passait bien. Les Potter pouvaient bien mourir, en ce qui le concernait.

Il froissa la lettre et son visage arborait une mine à la fois furieuse et déterminée.

- Remus a vu cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il à Tonks, sa probablement future mère, même si elle n'avait que sept ans de plus que lui. Non que cela le dérangeait.

- Non, il est encore au travail. Qui penses-tu…

- Personne d'important, trancha le jeune homme. Quelqu'un qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas Quelqu'un qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler de ce qui ne le regarde pas s'il ne veut pas que ma baguette aille lui donner mon avis sur la question.

Il émanait une telle rage et une telle puissance du jeune homme que personne dans la pièce n'osa répliquer la moindre chose. Elisabeth en revanche prit tranquillement la lettre qui était tombée à terre, la défroissa et entreprit de la lire.

- Pourquoi ces étoiles ? Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe, intriguée. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

- C'est tout ce qui t'intrigue ? Demanda son petit ami énervé.

- Pas la peine de te défouler sur moi Harry, répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire naissant sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu es mon petit ami que tu as le droit de me prendre pour punching-ball !

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Seule Elisabeth avait le pouvoir de le détendre de la sorte et de lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

- Oh mon dieu vous êtes ensemble ! S'exclama alors avec force Jenny. Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

- Elle peut parler celle là, chuchota Blaise dans l'oreille de Tracey. Hey mais attends, cria-t-il plus fort, venant de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Ça veut dire que je dois dix gallions à Draco moi ! Oh mais non !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en même temps le nouveau couple et celui qui s'ignorait encore.

- Et ne m'oublie pas, ajouta gaiement Tracey. Tu me dois également, attends je sors mes notes…huit gallions mon ami, huit beau gallions ! Allez viens voir maman, dépêche-toi !

- Oh, mais ça me rappelle que quelqu'un ici me doit également me doit de l'argent, intervint une Tonks guillerette. Elle se retourna alors vers un certain professeur des Potions qui essayait de se cacher. Severus, comment ça va ?

Le dit Severus tirait une tronche si maussade que Tonks se demanda un instant si elle avait vraiment bien fait de titiller la bête. Comme si cela lui était physiquement pénible, Rogue sortit quelques pièces de sa poche qu'il tendit tout aussi péniblement à la fiancée de Remus.

- Non mais attendez, vous faisiez des paris sur notre vie amoureuse ? Demanda une Elisabeth éberluée. Son entourage était encore pire qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Ben en même temps ils avaient bien raison moi je dis, répondit son frère avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était tellement drôle de vous voir tourner autour et rien faire comme des idiots. J'aurais su j'y aurais participé.

- T'inquiète on a d'autres trucs sur le feu, murmura Tracey dans son oreille. Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'on s'ennuie jamais ici.

En rejoignant le camp d'Harry, Emmett avait craint au début de ne pas y être vraiment accepté. Il avait bien vu les regards jetés à sa mère par Remus, Harry, Neville ou Andromeda pour ne citer qu'eux.

Mais ce traitement ne semblait pas s'appliquer à lui. Tous même Harry l'avaient accepté avec un sourire. Pourtant il restait le meilleur ami de Ryan, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ryan ne se souvenait de rien, et Emmett ne pouvait rien lui dire, il avait promis par un Serment Inviolable lui aussi. Mais entendre Ryan déblatérer sur Harry était de plus en plus dur. Prétendre était de plus en plus dur.

Il n'était pas Draco.

Mais il se plaisait parmi eux. Contrairement à ce que leurs réputations pouvaient laisser à entendre, ils étaient très gentils, drôles, mais surtout, ce qui était incroyable, c'était leur détermination et leur volonté qui semblait commune et sans failles.

Emmett avait toujours été un bon élève qui savait s'appliquer et travailler mais il ne cultivait pas l'amour des livres comme sa sœur ou sa mère, ou Hermione. Il avait été stupéfait en apprenant que le Trio d'Or était des Animagus, et que tous les autres étaient en passe de le devenir.

Ils étaient tous simplement incroyables. Tous si unis, et pourtant si différents. Chacun avait sa personnalité bien affirmée, comme les différents pièces d'un même puzzle.

Différents, mais complémentaires.

Tout comme l'était Harry et Elisabeth. Emmett était heureux pour eux deux, mais il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son père quand il l'apprendrait. Ce qui avait été évident pour tous ceux qui connaissaient les deux adolescents l'était un peu moins quand même pour un Maraudeur qui de toute façon refusait d'admettre que sa petite fille chérie ait l'âge de s'intéresser au sexe opposé.

Il allait avoir un sacré choc.

Et Emmett espérait se trouver très loin ce jour là.

Quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Harry, les habitants du Sanctuaire reçurent une nouvelle assez perturbante. Et oui, encore une autre.

Harry était en train de s'entraîner avec Neville et Lucas dans une des grandes pièces du troisième étage vide et pratique pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et se défouler, quand Tracey vint les interrompre.

La jeune Serpentarde tenait une lettre à la main et entra sans frapper. Lucas, qui était en train d'apprendre le sortilège de bombardement, un sort très puissant qui, s'il était lancé à son niveau maximum pouvait tuer un sorcier en l'assommant, la manqua de très peu. Tracey baissa vivement la tête et le jet de lumière gris toucha le mur juste derrière elle.

- Bon sang Tracey, cria le jeune Gryffondor avec émotion. Ça va tu n'as rien ?

Tracey secoua vigoureusement la tête, mais elle avait l'air bouleversée.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Daphnée, Harry il faut que tu voies ça tout de suite !

Elle tendit la lettre à Harry et les trois garçons la lurent avec curiosité.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard aucun des adolescents n'avaient revu Daphnée qui avait du rentrer chez ses parents, tout comme Draco. Les parents de Daphnée étant des sorciers des Ténèbres n'éprouvant aucune amitié pour Harry et les idéaux que celui-ci professaient, ils avaient refusé que leur fille aînée, la seule héritière qu'ils avaient, se joigne à eux durant les vacances.

Daphnée n'avait pas eu le choix. Simplement, elle avait espéré que ses parents changent d'avis.

Mais les choses avaient pris un nouveau tournant pour la jeune sorcière.

_Harry._

_Lucius Malfoy et Mordred Nott sont venus voir mes parents hier soir. Ils sont restés des heures, j'ai entendu des cris et des disputes, et un elfe de maison m'a rapporté que Malfoy et Nott sont venus au nom de Voldemort. Ils voulaient rallier mes parents à leur cause. Quand ceux-ci ont refusés, Malfoy et Nott ont alors dit qu'étant donné mes liens avec Harry, mes parents avaient deux choix : rejoindre Voldemort ou mourir. Ils sont ensuite partis en donnant 24h à mes parents pour changer d'avis._

_Inutile de dire que mes parents sont fous de rage contre moi, ils me reprochent cette situation et mon amitié avec vous tous. _

_Harry, mes parent ont l'intention de s'enfuir, de quitter l'Angleterre et se cacher très loin chez de la famille. Et ils ont dit que je pouvais soit venir avec eux soit rester ici, mais qu'alors je devrais me débrouiller seule, et si je me bats à tes côtés, je dois me considérer comme reniée car ils ne lèveront plus jamais le petit doigt pour moi._

_Je ne veux pas partir, je veux me battre, avec vous tous. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Harry ? Si mes parents partent sans moi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?_

_S'il te plait réponds moi __trè__s vite, par Patronus. Mes parents seront partis dans moins de deux heures._

_Daphnée._

_PS : j'ai adressé cette lettre à Tracey au cas où quelqu'un intercepterait mon courrier. J'ai l'impression que mon courrier a été lu par d'autres que moi ces derniers temps._

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de lire la missive, Harry prit les choses en main.

- Je vais aller voir Minerva et lui demander si on peut héberger une personne de plus au Sanctuaire, décréta-t-il avec autorité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non, et Daphnée restera ici en permanence.

Il n'attendit même pas la réaction ou l'avis de ses amis et partit trouver la professeure de Métamorphoses. Neville, Lucas et Tracey le regardèrent agir, à la fois surpris et impressionnés.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou Harry est devenu un adulte depuis le retour de papa Voldy ? Dit Tracey, énonçant à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait à voix basse.

- Il assume son rôle, répondit sombrement Neville.

C'était horrible. D'un côté, il était heureux que l'Elu désigné par la prophétie ne soit pas ce boulet de Ryan, mais de l'autre, voir Harry se comporter en chef de guerre, s'entraîner sans répit, voir ses épaules s'affaisser jour après jour devant l'énormité de la tâche à accomplir, tout cela le rendait malade. Harry n'avait pas mérité ça. Et le pire était qu'il était traité en pestiféré par la communauté qu'il allait sauver.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au royaume de Merlin.

Dix minutes plus tard Harry envoyait son Patronus à la résidence des Greengrass, avertissant que les Zabini qui avaient été mis au courant de la situation venait la chercher dans moins de cinq minutes, alors il valait mieux qu'elle fasse en vitesse ses valises.

Et vingt minutes plus tard Daphnée atterrissait dans le salon principal du Sanctuaire, déboulant de la cheminée avec grâce et délicatesse, Gabriel et Andréa juste derrière elle.

C'était eux qui avaient été la chercher car ils connaissaient ses parents, et cela avait donc été plus facile pour eux de leur annoncer que leur fille unique allait rejoindre le camp certes un peu vide mais très actif d'Harry-tout-court.

C'était triste à dire, mais aucun des deux n'avait semblé ému ou triste. Ils avaient haussé les épaules, crié aux elfes de se dépêcher, et sans un regard en arrière étaient sortis de la pièce.

Gabriel et Andréa avaient alors aidé la jeune orpheline à rassembler ses affaires, avaient tout rétrécis puis étaient aussi repartis au Sanctuaire.

- Daphnée est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'écria Tracey, courant aussitôt vers sa meilleure amie et se jetant dans ses bras. Oh Salazar tes parents sont horribles ! Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?

- Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura la jeune blonde qui avait cependant une sale mine. En tout cas, merci Harry, d'avoir trouvé une solution aussi vite, dit-elle en direction du Survivant.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Ta place est ici, parmi nous.

Il avait déjà perdu sa famille biologique, il n'allait pas perdre celle qu'il avait crée au cours des années.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle, et Daphnée avait l'air sincèrement émue.

- Désormais tu vivras avec nous, complètement, expliqua-t-il. A priori tant qu'on sera en guerre le Sanctuaire sera notre refuge à tous. On vit tous plus ou moins ici, et Minerva va s'occuper de ta situation vis-à-vis de l'école. Je suppose que tes parents t'ont également coupé les vivres ?

Daphnée acquiesça tristement d'un hochement de tête.

- Pas de problème, intervint alors Andréa Zabini. On s'occupera de toi Daphnée.

- Oh mais je ne veux pas de…

- Petite ne dis rien, répliqua Gabriel. Nous sommes plus riches que Crésus, et nous serions ravis de pouvoir t'aider, tous comme tous les amis d'Harry. C'est la guerre, et on doit faire tout ce qu'on peut. Cela ne nous pose absolument aucun problème.

- Ne dis plus rien, ajouta Andréa. Nous allons créer un compte à Gringotts pour toi où nous déposerons de l'argent tous les mois, et tu seras libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. Crois-moi, nous ne remarquerons même pas que cet argent a disparu de notre compte.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

- Moi je sais, coupa sèchement Severus. Arrêtez vos jérémiades, sortez votre baguette et allez vous entraîner Greengrass, vous avez plus d'un mois de retard sur vos camarades ! Allez, zou !

Daphnée ne fut pas la seule nouvelle arrivante au Sanctuaire.

Au tout début du mois d'août, Remus ramena un cadeau d'anniversaire supplémentaire à Harry.

Un allié en plus.

Et pas n'importe qui.

- Professeur Maugrey, s'exclama avec surprise la petite Jenny qui descendait les escaliers en courant et se stoppa net en voyant les deux hommes rentrer.

- Bonjour petite, répliqua d'une voix bourrue le vieil Auror.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- J'ai vu de la lumière alors suis entré, répondit-il d'une voix si sérieuse que pendant un quart de seconde Jenny le crut. A ton avis petite, je suis là pour filer un coup de main !

Jenny jeta un regard interrogatif au père d'Harry qui confirma d'un joyeux hochement de tête.

- Yeah, trop bien ! Je vais aller le dire aux autres.

Et sans attendre son reste la Serpentarde remonta les mêmes escaliers et partit répandre la bonne nouvelle.

- J'en déduis que jusqu'à maintenant tu as réussi à convaincre peu de sorciers, dit Alastor en se retournant vers Remus.

- A part Evana non, répondit avec lassitude l'ancien Maraudeur.

- Evana Black ? Là je suis surpris. Je pensais qu'avec son mari…

- Comme toi, elle est venue me demander des comptes, elle a tout vu dans la Pensine et nous a aussitôt ralliés. Je ne peux pas dire que je lui ai complètement pardonné, mais elle fait de son mieux. Pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

- Et tu es sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cette racaille de Rogue ? C'est quand même un Mangemort Remus !

- Ancien Mangemort, ancien, tel est le mot clé Alastor. Severus est tout autant en danger que Jenny ou Morgana tu sais. Malfoy, Nott et Lestrange veulent sa peau. Il est obligé de rester caché ici et ça le rend fou. Il veut se battre, aux côtés d'Harry !

- Tu sais, en parlant de ça, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait accepté qu'Harry, même s'il est le Survivant, puisse avoir un rôle aussi important, dans la prise de décision et tout ça. Toi tu me donnes l'impression que c'est Harry, un gamin de 15 ans, le chef.

- Mais c'est le cas Alastor, intervint alors Andromeda qui de la cuisine avait entendu des bribes de leur conversation. On a peut-être le double ou le triple de son âge, mais ici nous sommes sous ses ordres.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin encore !

- Un gamin qui a déjà vaincu à quatre reprises Voldemort, répondit avec fougue Andromeda. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant Alastor ? Toi qui as perdu ton œil contre Avery, ta jambe contre les Lestrange ? Harry lui s'en est sorti presque sans une égratignure à chaque fois !

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas de capacités, répondit l'Auror d'un ton bourru. Mais il n'a pas encore suffisamment d'expérience ! Cette guerre va être différente de la dernière, Harry part avec de très sérieux handicaps, quasi seul ! La moindre erreur lui sera fatale !

- J'en suis conscient, professeur Maugrey.

La voix claire de l'Elu résonna dans le couloir. Se retournant, Maugrey vit Harry dans les escaliers, les mains croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire à la Draco Malfoy sur son visage.

- Je vois professeur que vous avez décidé de nous rejoindre ! Qu'est ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- C'est parce qu'on a des cookies, chantonna Luna en descendant les escaliers en gambadant. Bonjour professeur Alastor Fol-Œil Maugrey, dit-elle avec un immense sourire en passant devant lui.

Maugrey fronça les sourcils.

- Bonjour Harry, en effet, ton oncle m'a montré les souvenirs dans la pensine.

- Il faut dire père, le corrigea Andromeda. Remus va adopter Harry Alastor.

- Vraiment, je l'ignorais. C'est très bien!

Harry acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Donc vous avez quelques doutes à mon sujet professeur ? Reprit-il d'un ton innocent.

- De un Harry ne m'appelle plus professeur, je n'enseignerai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Et de deux, je pense simplement que tu es un peu jeune et que cette guerre va être plus dure que la dernière. Bien plus terrible. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était à l'époque. Une boucherie perpétuelle, des scènes de massacres qui se multipliaient. La guerre n'est pas un jeu d'enfant !

- Alastor toujours le mot pour mettre l'ambiance à ce que je vois, railla soudainement Tonks. C'est très sympa, on devrait te mettre en charge de l'animation dans les mariages, bar-mitsva et autres soirées en tout genre. Tu ferais un malheur !

- Nymphadora ! Tonna son ancien professeur. Un peu de sérieux bon sang !

- C'est Tonks, répondit à la place de sa cousine qui fulminait Elisabeth, descendant à son tour et se glissant dans les bras de son petit ami. Et professeur, relax, on sait que c'est la guerre, mais tant que papa Voldy n'est pas sorti de sa cachette, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire à part se préparer du mieux que l'on peut.

- Papa Voldy ? Répéta Maugrey avec un ébahissement croissant qui se marquait sur son vieux visage ridé.

- C'est le surnom qu'Elisabeth lui a donné, répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant. C'est un peu devenu son surnom officiel.

- Ouais, il manque plus que le logo, le slogan et on lui crée son fan-club, acquiesça Jenny.

Maugrey secoua lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais honnêtement, dans quelle maison de fous venait-il d'atterrir ?

*

Qu'est ce que voulait papa Voldy, telle était la question.

Harry comprenait pourquoi il gardait le silence. Peut-être espérait-il qu'Harry soit condamné par le ministère et qu'on lui brise sa baguette, mais comme le disait Severus, c'était peu probable. Voldemort savait qu'Harry pouvait très bien se procurer une autre baguette et pouvait toujours pratiquer la magie, illégalement certes, mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry se préoccupait des règles.

Alors que voulait-il ? Qu'Harry devienne fou sous la pression et abandonne, ou le rejoigne ?

Non, Voldemort savait qu'Harry préférerait mourir plutôt que de le rejoindre.

Alors quoi ?

Car tant que les Mangemorts étaient dans l'ombre, Harry et ses alliés piétinaient sur place.

Ce fut deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard qu'Harry obtint enfin la réponse.

Par deux biais différents.

Le premier fut par une vision.

Depuis le début du mois de juillet Harry maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumentie. Ce qui était au début simplement destiné à empêcher toute personne (Dumbledore pour ne pas le citer : au Sanctuaire, c'était un peu l'opposé du monde sorcier. Ils osaient en toute impunité cité le nom Voldemort et même lui inventer certains diminutifs, en revanche, le nom de Dumbledore était presque tabou) d'entrer dans son esprit et de fouiller dans ses souvenirs et pensées était devenu un moyen de se prémunir des visions qu'il pouvait avoir de papa Voldy. Severus avait bien insisté sur ce point. Les visions semblaient provenir de la cicatrice qu'Harry avait et du lien qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si Harry pouvait le voir en rêve, le contraire n'était-il pas également possible ?

Le directeur des Serpentards avait donc martelé encore et encore qu'Harry devait pouvoir fermer son esprit et empêcher papa Voldy d'y entrer.

Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus Harry restait dans l'inaction (du moins de son point de vue), et plus il se surprenait à penser que peut-être, il devait rouvrir son esprit et espérer avoir une vision qui pourrait les aider.

Il n'en parla à personne, surtout pas à Eli qui l'aurait probablement étranglé avant qu'il ne puisse mettre cette idée folle à exécution, mais peu à peu, il « oublia » d'ériger ses barrières mentales chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher.

Et cela finit par payer.

_Il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre où régnait une odeur insupportable. Mélange de sang et d'excréments. Harry dut se retenir de ne pas vomir._

_Des bruits de conversation lui parvenaient, des murmures, des doloris lancés. Sa cicatrice picota, et Harry sut que face-de-serpent n'était pas content._

_Il avança dans le couloir qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Aux murs étaient accrochés des têtes d'elfes morts, mais aussi, Harry reconnut l'animal qui figurait sur les tapisseries aux murs. Des chèvres._

_Il était chez les Nott._

_Soudain, il vit une porte devant lui, tout au fond du couloir, dont émanait une lumière blafarde. Il se rapprocha et colla son oreille à la porte._

_- Comment est-il possible que tu ne parviennes pas à lire dans l'esprit de ce morveux Lucius ? Siffla Voldemort. Il me faut la prophétie !_

_- Maître, sommes-nous sûrs que Ryan Potter connaisse bel et bien la prophétie ! Intervint alors une voix inconnue, basse et féminine. Je doute que Dumbledore ait révélé quelque chose d'aussi important à un gamin aussi stupide, surtout s'il savait qu'il n'était pas le vrai Survivant._

_Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Harry retint son souffle._

_- Tu as raison Antonia, finit par dire Voldemort, et le soulagement dans l'air était palpable. Il me faut la prophétie qui est au Ministère._

_- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre, s'éleva alors la voix d'un autre Mangemort._

_La réponse de papa Voldy fut brève et éloquente._

_- Doloris, cracha-t-il, et Harry entendit quelqu'un tomber et hurler sa douleur. Ça Avery, c'est pour énoncer des stupidités aussi énormes. Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas que je ne peux pas me rendre au Ministère ?_

_Non, poursuivit-il, il faut un autre plan._

_Un seul sorcier peut me ramener la prophétie._

_Harry, conclut-il, et Harry pouvait presque sentir le mince sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage anormal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry va nous ramener la prophétie._

_- Comment ? Osa demander un Mangemort._

_Harry aussi attendait la réponse avec une anxiété évidente._

_Mais sans prévenir, sa cicatrice brûla, et il se réveilla, le front ensanglanté._

- Alors c'est ça qu'il veut, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Heureusement pour lui, Neville, dormeur comme il était, n'avait rien remarqué. Très bien.

Que la guerre commence.

Harry ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose de précis pour lequel se battre. Voldemort ne devait pas mettre ses mains sur la prophétie, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et quand le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, Harry avait une idée.

Lui personnellement ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger la prophétie qui se trouvait au département des mystères, mais il avait quelques alliés qui travaillaient dans ce même ministère.

Maintenant, restait à trouver la manière dont il allait annoncer à tout le monde qu'il avait obtenu cette information. Il ne tenait pas forcément à révéler à tout le monde qu'il avait eu une vision. Jamais Severus ou Elisabeth ne croirait qu'il avait « oublié » de pratiquer l'occlumentie avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais parce la vie d'Harry n'était pas déterminée à l'avance par une auteur cruelle qui ne songeait qu'à la lui rendre plus difficile encore, quelqu'un vint ce matin là à sa rescousse.

Il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa petite amie, Tracey, Severus et Minerva quand un Patronus émergea dans la cuisine.

Un Patronus qui avait la forme d'un petit elfe de maison.

Le Patronus de Draco.

_- J'ai une information très importante, débita alors le petit elfe argenté. Papa Voldy veut la prophétie. Je répète, papa Voldy veut la prophétie. Il prépare une excursion au Ministère pour l'avoir. _

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le Patronus se dissipa en une volute de fumée argentée, laissant des sorciers stupéfaits derrière lui.

Tous sauf un.

- La prophétie, murmura Severus qui était tombé en pleine introspection philosophique. Pas étonnant de sa part. Avant sa chute il ne disposait que de la première partie, mais justement à cause du 31 octobre 1981 il doit probablement vouloir savoir s'il n'a pas manqué une partie importante de la prophétie.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tracey. Il faut l'empêcher de mettre la main dessus.

- En effet, dit Harry en se levant et en allant mettre son bol de céréales dans l'évier. La prophétie étant au Ministère, le seul moyen pour la protéger est que des gens qui travaillent là-bas, mon père, Tonks, Andromeda, Maugrey, Evana, ne la surveillent.

- Tu veux dire, monter la garde ? Demanda Minerva. Oui, pourquoi pas.

Harry acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, dissimulant un sourire triomphant. Sur ce coup-là, l'intervention de Draco lui avait sauvé la mise.

Harry se sentit revigoré ce jour là. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien précis à faire, il se sentait mieux. Les deux derniers mois et le manque d'indices et avancement dans la quête des Horcruxes lui laissaient un goût amer.

Surtout qu'il ne savait que trop bien que sa bourde le 21 juin avait compliqué encore plus la situation comme Severus ne manquait pas de lui rappeler.

C'était Andréa, Morgana et Minerva qui s'occupaient principalement des Horcruxes, elles et les adolescents qui participaient quand ils le pouvaient aux recherches. Quand ils le pouvaient, car Harry, Severus et Remus insistaient sur l'entraînement. Face-de-serpent n'allait pas rester caché toute sa vie, et les amis d'Harry allaient être la première cible des Mangemorts. Et si l'un de ses amis se faisait assassiner, Harry ne le supporterait pas.

Les adolescents passaient donc des journées entières à s'entraîner sous l'égide de Severus et Maugrey. Le fait que les deux hommes ne se supportaient pas rendait les choses piquantes aux yeux des jeunes sorciers qui généralement se divisaient en deux groupes.

Mais pour les Horcruxes ils piétinaient, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la situation. Comment savoir combien d'objet papa Voldy avait crée, et surtout, quels objets il avait choisi et où il les avait cachés ?

La tâche semblait gargantuesquement impossible à réaliser.

Mais dans l'obscurité renaissait une lueur d'espoir. Même si les mauvaises nouvelles s'étaient accumulées ces derniers mois, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Et la main d'Elisabeth dans la sienne durant les repas, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient dés qu'ils le pouvaient et les très courts moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient, tout cela lui rappelait de ne jamais abandonner.

Des gens comptaient sur lui. Plus que jamais il s'en rendait compte. Il le voyait dans les yeux de ses amis à chaque entraînement, à chaque moment où ils parlaient de la guerre, durant chaque réunion. Et même dans les yeux des adultes, des sorciers plus expérimentés, des sorciers qui s'étaient déjà battus, qui avaient regardés Dumbledore quatorze ans auparavant de la même façon.

Mais Harry savait que s'il avait leur respect et leur confiance maintenant, ils allaient devoir continuer à les mériter. Il avait besoin de résultats, il avait besoin de leur prouver qu'il était digne de porter l'étiquette de l'Elu désigné par la prophétie.

Mais il se sentait prêt, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il était prêt à assumer ce rôle, il était prêt à se battre.

La guerre avait commencé.


	50. Professeur Black présent au poste

**Chapitre 49 : professeur Black présent au poste.**

_30 août 1994, Ministère de la Magie._

_Département de la Justice Magique._

- Nathaniel, est-ce que vous avez rangé mes dossiers et pris la déposition des Londubat ?

Nathaniel Derwent, sortant tout juste de Poudlard et travaillant au Ministère de la Magie sous les ordres directs d'Amélia Bones, sortit de la lecture des dossiers et papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau et croisa le regard de sa patronne.

Amélia Susan Bones était une sorcière assez âgée, du moins aux yeux du jeune Serpentard, assez grande, trop mince et élancée. D'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, presque violacées, et son sourire était forcé.

Mais même si elle n'avait pas bonne mine, sa réputation était irréprochable. A la tête du Département de la Justice Magique mais également du Magengamot, elle était connue pour être juste, impartiale et honnête.

A de nombreuses reprises ces deux derniers mois Nathaniel avait songé qu'elle était le seul espoir d'Harry de se sortir de cette enquête indemne.

C'était elle également qui présidait à l'enquête qui avait été lancée sur le jeune sorcier dés la fin du tournoi. Et par un coup de bol inespéré Nathaniel avait été nommé assistant de l'assistant d'Amélia Bones. Autrement dit, il devait participer à l'enquête, recueillir les dépositions, et il était mis au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Cela avait été une aide inespérée pour le camp d'Harry.

Nathaniel ne regrettait plus d'avoir suivi, ou plutôt obéi, à sa cousine et d'avoir rejoint Harry. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux de quoi il était capable, et il avait été impressionné.

Et l'attaque chez sa tante le soir de la fin de l'année scolaire avait balayé tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir. Ça, plus le récit trop détaillé d'Harry, et les adultes qui s'étaient regroupés autour du vrai Survivant.

Tout ceci était réel. Les récits de son adolescence, les chuchotements effrayés sur la première guerre, tout ceci recommençait, mais en pire.

Pire car personne ne les croyait, car leur seul espoir était à deux doigts de voir sa baguette détruite, car l'ennemi agissait dans l'ombre et on ignorait ce qu'il voulait, ou presque.

Nathaniel avait été mis au courant pour la prophétie, et tout comme Evana, Tonks, Maugrey, Andromeda et Remus s'était porté volontaire pour la garder, à tour de rôle. Personnellement, il pensait qu'il serait plus sûr de détruire la prophétie, et même Harry était pour. Mais seul une personne désignée par la prophétie pouvait le faire, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Harry ou papa Voldy allaient pouvoir venir au Département des Mystères et détruire la prophétie en question.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé, à tour de rôle, chaque nuit, la garde. Nathaniel en sortait justement, et il était épuisé, mais la journée était loin d'être finie.

Après le travail il devait se rendre au Sanctuaire où il était un invité plus que régulier, après tout sa petite amie habitait là-bas, faire un compte-rendu de sa garde, même s'il n'avait rien à signaler. Puis, il y avait également une réunion Horcruxes ce soir, comme presque tous les jours.

Et probablement qu'il s'entraînerait également un peu avec Maugrey et Rogue. Même si Nathaniel avait toujours été un bon élève en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il s'était rendu compte avec stupéfaction quelques semaines auparavant que rien que des gamins de treize, quatorze ans étaient bien meilleurs que lui.

Bien, bien meilleurs.

Et ne parlons même pas d'Harry. Nathaniel s'était senti incroyablement humilié quand le Serpentard l'avait battu lors d'un duel en même pas deux minutes. Mais comme lui avait répété Tracey par la suite pour le consoler, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'Harry était capable de se battre comme un adulte, et puis, il s'entraînait depuis des années. Alors que Nathaniel n'avait eu comme seul cours que ceux prodigués à Poudlard qui avaient été pour la plupart d'un niveau consternant.

Harry passait tout son temps à s'entraîner, Nathaniel l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il courrait tous les matins pendant plus d'une heure, puis faisait plus d'une heure d'exercices moldus de musculation et autre, et au bout de deux mois seulement on voyait le résultat. En plus d'avoir pris au moins sept-huit centimètres, le Survivant avait surtout pris des muscles et il faisait déjà plus adulte.

Et c'était rassurant.

Mais ils avaient tous grandi durant les vacances. Même sa petite amie, Tracey.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois qu'il était avec elle, et Nathaniel sentait de plus en plus qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Sérieusement, malgré la différence d'âge. Alors qu'au début il la trouvait simplement jolie et marrante, maintenant il découvrait qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était déterminée, volontaire et passionnée. Elle se donnait à 100% dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle conservait malgré tout un côté enfantin qui lui permettait de se déconnecter de la guerre et de faire rire ses amis, de leur faire oublier, même si ce n'était que pendant quelques minutes, qu'ils étaient tous en danger et que l'avenir était soudain devenu précaire.

- Oui, Madame Bones, répondit-il avec empressement. Même si les circonstances étaient loin d'être parfaites, il adorait son travail. Bien sûr il aurait préféré que l'enquête porte sur d'autres personnes, mais le boulot en lui-même était passionnant.

Pour l'instant, on en était encore au stade des prises de dépositions. Avaient été interrogé jusqu'à maintenant Evana, Sirius et Emmett, les Londubat, Severus Rogue, Fleur Delacour, Victoria Hurst, Phillip Asriel et Stephen Cullen, Mme Maxime et Katarina Van Krause, et enfin Ryan Potter.

Ne restait plus que Dumbledore, les Potter, Remus Lupin et Harry lui-même.

Les personnages clés.

Pour l'instant, Harry ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Seul Sirius et les Londubat s'étaient franchement montrés hostiles, Ryan s'était contenté de dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu avec son frère qui était jaloux de lui et de sa gloire.

Mais Nathaniel savait aussi qu'Amélia n'avait pas été franchement convaincu par le soi-disant Survivant qui, le jour de sa déposition, s'était montré particulièrement arrogant et détestable, ne cessant de répéter qu'il aurait pu gagner le tournoi seul et qu'il était le Survivant, quoi qu'en dise Harry.

Ryan ne servait pas sa cause, ça c'était le point positif.

Les deux juges du tournoi, Cullen et Asriel avaient évoqué leurs soupçons face au jeune Serpentard, mais n'avaient apporté aucune preuve hormis des ragots et impressions.

Mais les deux directrices en revanche avaient été plus positives, et surtout Van Krause qui avait affirmé catégoriquement qu'Harry n'avait jamais attaqué son élève, qui avait elle-même réitéré à la suite avec force qu'Harry ne l'avait pas attaqué, mais que c'était bel et bien Ryan qui l'avait surprise par derrière et lui avait jeté un Doloris.

Fleur avait répété la même version et une Mme Maxime pas convaincue mais faisant preuve d'une bonne foi peu commune dans le monde sorcier soutint sa championne.

Cela avait fortement troublé Amélia Bones. Bien sur, comme l'affirmait Cornélius Fudge, qui n'hésitait pas à interférer régulièrement dans l'affaire pour voir si tout se déroulait selon son bon vouloir, les jumeaux étaient identiques hormis pour la couleur de leurs yeux, il était possible qu'elles se soient trompées ou qu'Harry ait changé brièvement la couleur de ses yeux pour se faire passer pour Ryan.

Mais Nathaniel sentait, ou du moins il espérait très fort, que sa patronne était de plus en plus intriguée par toute cette affaire.

Tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'est qu'elle se pose quelques questions intelligentes, qu'ils jouent bien leurs cartes, et peut-être qu'à l'issue de l'enquête elle comprendrait que papa Voldy avait fait son come-back.

Et si la présidente du Magengamot était avec eux, c'était gagné on les croirait.

Il fallait juste tenir encore un peu, comme le répétait Minerva McGonagall et Andromeda Tonks qui y croyaient de toutes leurs forces. Pour l'instant, avaient décidé les alliés d'Harry, pas de forcing sur la sorcière qui n'apprécierait pas. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne par elle-même. Et le rôle de Nathaniel était de la guider petit à petit.

Un rôle pas facile pour un gamin de juste 17 ans mort de trouille et cherchant à faire ses preuves.

- Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi Madame Bones ? Demanda poliment Nathaniel tout en espérant une réponse positive. Il était ici depuis prés de 36 heures, il avait besoin de s'aérer et de changer d'air.

- Non, non, tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit-elle d'un ton vague tout en consultant en épais dossier, les notes qu'avait compilé Nathaniel sur l'Affaire tout au long de l'été.

C'est du très bon travail, le complimenta-t-elle. Très propre, très soigné. La personne qui occupait ton poste avant était une véritable catastrophe, il rendait tout en retard et en plus faisait des tonnes d'erreur. Mais toi tu ne t'en tires pas trop mal.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit l'ancien Serpentard, rougissant légèrement.

- Très bien, demain il faudra que tu viennes tôt, on a une grosse journée devant nous.

En effet, demain était le jour où les Potter venaient faire leur déposition, et Amélia avait déjà prévu d'y passer les trois-quarts de la journée. Elle avait une ribambelle de questions à leur poser.

Et la plus pressante d'entre toutes était la suivante : comment avaient-ils pu renier leur propre enfant ? Leur propre sang, leur propre chair !

Amélia n'avait pas d'enfants, et elle n'était donc pas très calée sur ce sujet. Quand les articles de Skeeter étaient sortis en février, comme toute autre personne sensée elle n'y avait guère cru. On parlait de Rita Skeeter après tout.

Mais le reniement public le 21 juin avait changé la donne. Cela voulait dire que les articles de Rita ne se basait peut-être pas que sur du vent, et dans ce cas-là, l'ancienne journaliste avait raison, songea Amélia en relisant les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les Potter étaient entièrement à blâmer pour ce qui arrivait.

Renier un enfant était la pire chose qu'on puisse faire, et de mémoire, cela n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des décennies dans le monde sorcier. Le dernier cas connu remontait au début du siècle.

Demain allait être une longue journée, chargée, soupira Amélia, rangeant le dossier sur le bureau de l'assistant de son assistant qui venait juste de franchir la porte. Et elle était prête à parier que Fudge et Dumbledore allaient probablement tenter d'y mettre leur grain de sel.

Dumbledore se montrait particulièrement réticent face à l'enquête en cours, et d'ailleurs, Amélia était étonnée que Fudge ait enfin eu le courage de braver le vieux sorcier et de s'imposer. La fin du tournoi avait crée pas mal de remous au sein de leur communauté et les allégations d'Harry sur le retour de vous-savez-qui avaient secoué le Ministre qui avait décidé de montrer qu'il agissait, qu'il était à la hauteur.

Il avait donc tenu tête à Dumbledore qui affirmait avec force qu'une enquête n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il gérait la situation. Mais même Amélia en doutait. Il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Ryan Potter d'être enlevé, il n'avait empêché Harry, ou quelqu'un d'autre de mettre leurs noms dans la coupe, et puis les circonstances même du tournoi étaient beaucoup trop ambiguës pour que le Ministère ne fasse rien.

Ils avaient laissé Dumbledore se débrouiller tout seul pendant trop longtemps. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Fudge était complètement dirigé par le directeur de Poudlard, mais apparemment, le vent tournait en ce moment.

Amélia regagna son office et s'assis derrière son bureau. Pour elle la journée n'était pas encore terminée, et en temps normal elle aurait demandé à Nathaniel Derwent de rester encore un peu, mais elle avait bien vu les cernes sous ses yeux et son air endormi. En prévision de la journée de demain elle avait voulu lui accorder un peu de repos.

Et puis, probablement qu'il était aussi pressé de retourner auprès d'Harry et des autres pour leur raconter le déroulement de l'enquête.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Amélia Bones n'était pas, c'était assurément aveugle et naïve. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps avant de comprendre vers qui portaient les allégeances du jeune sorcier.

C'était d'abord son nom de famille qui lui avait mis son nom à l'oreille. Derwent, comme Morgana Derwent, la sœur de Théodore Nott qu'Amélia avait côtoyé à Poudlard, dans la même année mais pas la même maison.

Morgana Derwent, la mère de Jenny Derwent qui était selon Susan une des meilleures amies d'Harry Potter.

De plus, Susan lui avait également appris que Nathaniel sortait avec Tracey Davies, une autre amie d'Harry.

Au début de l'été Amélia avait décidé d'attendre. Le jeune homme venait à peine d'arriver, il était efficace et plein de bonne volonté et faisait bien son travail. Amélia allait attendre un peu.

Mais quand la déposition de Severus Rogue avait eu lieu, Nathaniel avait fait une toute petite erreur, et Amélia avait compris.

Le professeur de Potions, qu'Amélia n'avait encore jamais rencontré mais dont la réputation ne lui était pas inconnue, avait fait sa déposition, expliquant avec force et détails le retour de vous-savez-qui, et Amélia frissonnait encore quand elle repensait au fait que Rogue avait martelé encore et encore son nom, avait insulté les Potter de tous les noms possibles et avait répété qu'Harry était le Survivant et que le monde sorcier était composé d'idiots décérébrés pour ne pas le croire.

La présidente du Magengamot avait alors fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire et avait demandé avec curiosité que faisait donc Harry en ce moment, si vous-savez-qui était effectivement de retour.

- A votre avis, Madame la Présidente, répondit avec sarcasme Severus Rogue. Il se prépare, voilà ce qu'il fait. Lui et les gens assez intelligents, dont je fais partie, qui le suivent. Voldemort est peut-être invisible en ce moment, mais ne vous croyez pas à l'abri. Il va bientôt revenir au grand jour, et alors là il faudra être prêt. C'est ce que nous faisons tous.

Amélia n'avait pas répondu, mais elle avait vu la lueur inquiète dans les yeux bleus de son nouvel employé qui était présent avec elle pour des questions d'éthique judiciaire : lors d'une déposition, un témoin ne devait jamais être interrogé seul.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle décida de tenter quelque chose.

Prétextant un dossier à aller chercher, elle sortit de la pièce et laissa les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

Deux hommes qui ignoraient que cette pièce contenait des Mouchards, c'est-à-dire des petites pièces noires, pas plus grandes qu'un Gallion, disséminées un peu partout et destinées à enregistrer tout ce qui s'y passait.

Amélia se brancha sur les mouchards et écouta ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

- Je m'en tire bien ? Demanda Severus d'une voix sèche.

- Pas trop mal oui, répondit son ancien élève. Mais je crois que vous devez y aller mollo à partir de maintenant. Il ne faut pas trop pousser Amélia Bones, elle risque de se renfermer et de ne plus croire Harry. Surtout que sa rencontre avec Ryan il y a quelques jours a été bonne pour nous.

- Ce gamin est clairement un boulet, répliqua Severus Rogue, et Amélia devina un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Nathaniel laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ma cousine et ses amis ont une sacré influence sur vous professeur, un tel mot dans votre bouche !

- Que veux-tu je passe trop de temps enfermé avec ces gamins ! Soupira le professeur de Potions. Je dois avouer qu'hormis les circonstances, cette sortie au Ministère me fait le plus grand bien. Je déteste rester enfermé au Sanctuaire.

- Harry est dans le même cas, fit remarquer Nathaniel.

- Ca ne me réconforte guère, railla Severus. Et le pire est qu'à la rentrée, je vais de nouveau être enfermé. Dans un château plus grand certes, mais cela restera une prison.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que ça soit trop dangereux pour vous de retourner à Poudlard ?

- Ne commence pas toi non plus ! J'en ai déjà assez de Minerva et Morgana qui tentent de m'en dissuader. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Rester au Sanctuaire seul ?

- Vous ne seriez pas seul, après tout Morgana, Remus et les Tonks vont continuer à y vivre, et les autres viendront très régulièrement.

- Peu importe, répondit Severus d'un ton bourru. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et de bouger, de me sentir utile.

- Vous êtes très utile au Sanctuaire, Harry a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de l'été.

- Et il en fera tout autant à Poudlard sous ma tutelle.

A ce point là de la discussion Amélia avait décidé que ça en était assez et qu'il était temps pour elle de revenir.

Mais quand la déposition fut terminée et qu'elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau, plusieurs observations s'imposèrent.

Tout d'abord, son employé était clairement de mèche avec Harry.

Ensuite, si tout cela était un plan d'Harry pour se rendre intéressant et se faire passer pour le Survivant en racontant des mensonges, on pouvait dire que dans une certaine mesure c'était efficace et qu'il avait réussi à convaincre un certain nombre de sorciers. La frustration et la passion étaient notables dans la voix sèche du directeur des Serpentards. Il y croyait dur comme fer au retour de Voldemort.

Enfin, Nathaniel Derwent avait pour objectif de la manipuler pour qu'elle croie à leur histoire. Très Serpentard de sa part.

Mais Amélia n'avait pas failli être envoyé à Serpentard pour rien.

Alors qu'en toute autre occasion elle aurait renvoyé Nathaniel séance tenante, elle décida de ne rien faire, du moins pour l'instant, et ce, pour une seule raison.

Il y avait une chance sur dix qu'Harry dise effectivement la vérité. Et Amélia ne pouvait pas la balayer sans rien faire, sans rien chercher.

A partir de ce jour là elle se plongea à corps perdu dans l'enquête. Il fallait qu'elle ait la preuve absolue que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie, que vous-savez-qui n'était pas de retour, que la guerre n'avait pas recommencé et que l'horreur n'était pas de retour après quatorze ans de calme.

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

Hermione passait une mauvaise journée.

En fait, jusque là son été n'avait pas été très réjouissant.

Elle n'avait même pas pu passer du temps avec ses parents, à peine quelques heures avant de devoir se cacher au Sanctuaire avec tous les autres. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais elle n'était déjà pas rentrée à Noël, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Eux et la normalité qu'ils représentaient.

Dans le monde moldu elle pouvait oublier pendant quelques minutes que Voldemort était de retour et qu'elle était en danger, que tous ses amis étaient en danger, et qu'Harry devait porter le poids de la prophétie sur ses jeunes épaules.

Et tout l'été, elle l'avait passé enfermé, et chaque jour semblait un peu plus désespérant que le précédent. Ils ne faisaient aucun progrès, la chasse aux Horcruxes n'avançait pas d'un pouce malgré les recherches incessantes, ils ignoraient ce que papa Voldy voulait, et même si quelques personnes les avaient rejoint, ce n'était pas assez pour gagner.

Plus que jamais elle se sentait découragé. Elle avait peur pour Draco, elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur face à ses amis qui s'entraînaient depuis des années et se montraient tous meilleurs qu'elle, ce qu'elle détestait, et elle avait appris une terrible nouvelle une semaine auparavant.

Quand leurs lettres pour Poudlard étaient arrivées.

Depuis sa première année, Hermione avait une ambition, celle d'être préféte, puis préféte-en-chef. Ses amis ne comprenaient guère pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Et au cours des années elle avait tout fait pour obtenir cela.

Aussi, n'avait-elle que peu de doute quand les lettres furent déposées sur la table. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait de doute. Hermione serait préféte chez les Gryffondors, tout comme Elisabeth chez les Serdaigle et Daphnée ou Draco chez les Serpentards. Ils étaient les meilleurs élèves et leurs casiers étaient irréprochables. Et Hermione suspectait même que Neville soit aussi nommé préfet, vu les alternatives : Potter, Weasley, Thomas ou Finnigan…Non, il y avait peu de doute à avoir.

Tout comme il était évident que malgré toutes ses qualités Harry ne serait pas nommé préfet. Mais le principal intéressé ne voulait pas de cette tâche de toute façon, il avait déjà bien assez de choses en tête.

Mais comme quoi Hermione n'était pas bonne en Divination, toutes ses suppositions s'avérèrent fausses.

Quand tous eurent ouvert leurs lettres, aucun badge brillant ne tomba des lettres, et Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Tu n'as pas été nommé préféte ? Demanda Lucas avec stupéfaction.

- Aucun de nous ne l'a été, dit Elisabeth, fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal.

Minerva McGonagall, les entendant discuter de la sorte, s'approcha d'eux, l'air sincèrement désolé.

- Les enfants, je suis désolée j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu qu'aucun d'entre vous soit déclaré préfet. Il dit que vous profiteriez de cette fonction pour répandre encore plus de mensonges sur Harry. Je devais vous prévenir, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête.

- On aurait du s'en douter, commenta alors Elisabeth, serrant la main de son petit ami plus fortement que jamais. Le vieux fou du citron veut nous emmêler les baguettes, mais il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aucun de nous ne sera préfet qu'on ne peut pas convaincre d'autres élèves. Il va voir un peu !

Les autres avaient acquiescés avec force, mais même si la jeune Gryffondor était d'accord, c'était un coup dur qu'elle venait de prendre. Tous ses efforts, en vain.

La seule chose positive cet été avait été la révélation de la forme de son animal totem. Voulant rattraper le retard qu'elle avait sur ses amis, qui était tous en passe de devenir dans moins d'un an, hormis le Trio d'Or pour qui c'était déjà une réalité, elle avait mis les bouchées doubles.

Et elle avait été ravie de la forme de son animal, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle était un singe, ou plus précisément selon Tracey, un cebus, c'est-à-dire un capucin, un singe très intelligent et très proche de l'homme.

Son amie lui avait montré des photos et fourni des explications et Hermione avait très vite aimé cette forme qui révélait son côté malicieux qu'elle laissait bien souvent enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qu'elle révélait de plus en plus, grâce à ses nouveaux amis.

Mais les choses avaient changé depuis un an. C'était arrivé presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais elle s'était complètement intégrée à la bande d'Harry, elle était une des leurs. Leurs combats étaient son combat, même si c'était dur, même si des fois elle avait envie de tout laisser tomber, même si elle décourageait.

Et dans quelques jours ils allaient rentrer à Poudlard, et leur petit cocon serait brisé. Ils ne seraient plus à l'abri des regards, des murmures, de l'hostilité ouverte des autres élèves qui les prenaient pour des fous.

Et la question que se posait ardemment Hermione Granger était la suivante : que leur réservait cette année ?

Mais si cela pouvait rassurer Hermione, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des moments de doute et d'appréhension.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris une certaine nouvelle, Elisabeth Black n'était pas non plus d'une excellente humeur.

- Non, mais tu peux y croire toi ! S'exclamait-elle, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

- Assez facilement oui, répondit son petit ami qui était allongé sur le lit d'Elisabeth. Une mauvaise nouvelle de plus, une mauvaise nouvelle de moins…

- Arrête, ronchonna Eli, se stoppant sur ses pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir mon père à Poudlard ! En plus quand il va nous voir ensemble…

- Il ne va pas être très content, termina pour elle Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu préfères qu'on garde cette relation secrète, pour le moment…

- Rien du tout ! T'es fou ou quoi ! Non c'est juste qu'il va me faire une scène et que je préférerai éviter ça. Il va devenir hystérique, c'est sûr.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. En ce qui le concernait, le seul intérêt qu'il trouvait à Sirius Black était sa fille. Bien sûr, cela voulait dire que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir cette année, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait vraiment besoin.

Soudainement, Elisabeth vint se blottir dans ses bras, en silence, et tous les deux partagèrent alors un moment privilégie, ce qui était assez rare malheureusement.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Harry avait l'impression que c'était comme si quelque chose qui lui manquait lui avait été rendu. Comme s'il était enfin complet. Il pouvait s'appuyer complètement sur Elisabeth, quoi qu'il fasse, elle était là. Quand il s'entraînait toute la nuit avec Alastor, Severus ou Ted, quand il dirigeait les réunions avec ses alliés, ou quand il avait besoin de souffler un coup.

Elle était là, et elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Elle croyait en lui, mais surtout, elle savait le recadrer quand il en avait besoin. Il n'était pas infaillible, il n'était pas Merlin, lui répétait-elle régulièrement. Il devait apprendre à déléguer, à faire confiance, à ne pas tout prendre sur ses épaules. Il était entouré d'adultes compétents après tout.

Et elle avait raison.

Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble. Entre son temps passé à s'entraîner et à toutes les réunions, il n'avait pas une minute à lui. Ils n'avaient que des moments volés, mais avec un peu de chance, les choses se calmeraient une fois à Poudlard.

Mais Harry n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Ça lui semblait presque être une perte de temps. Quel intérêt de suivre les cours de Binns alors que Voldemort était quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre, à ruminer un plan qui l'impliquait lui, dans le but de récupérer la prophétie.

Et puis les autres élèves à affronter, les professeurs, Dumbledore.

A vrai dire, si ses amis n'y étaient pas, Harry ne serait probablement pas retourné à Poudlard. Il allait y perdre son temps, il le savait déjà.

Et il ne serait plus au cœur des événements et des décisions.

Le problème qu'avait Harry était qu'il avait besoin de tout maîtriser, c'en était même presque compulsif. Il avait besoin de diriger, il adorait ça, et probablement, et il détestait ça, que cela était du au fait qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'ombre de Ryan et que maintenant qu'il était reconnu à sa juste valeur par tout un groupe il avait besoin que cela continue ainsi.

Mais quand il serait de retour à Poudlard les choses allaient forcément changer, il ne pourrait plus être en charge.

Ce serait Remus, son presque père, qui allait le remplacer, pour un temps.

Son premier lieutenant, comme le surnommait affectueusement Tonks et Neville.

_Square Grimmauld._

- Papa tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? Répétait une nouvelle fois Emmett qui venait juste d'apprendre une nouvelle très perturbante.

Sirius qui était en train de faire des pancakes, lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Enfin fiston, on dirait presque que tu n'es pas content de me voir revenir à Poudlard ? Pourtant tu avais aimé mes cours il y a un an !

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit le jeune Black, se tordant les mains dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa mère qui haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. C'est juste qu'avec Eli, et ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai peur que…

- Justement fiston, c'est l'occasion idéale pour récupérer ma fille ! S'écria Sirius avec passion. Une fois là-bas je pourrais lui parler, la convaincre et lui faire entendre raison.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment marché la dernière fois, murmura Emmett dans sa barbe.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand Sirius leur avait annoncé de but en blanc que Dumbledore lui avait proposé son ancien boulot de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et qu'il avait naturellement accepté.

C'était une terrible nouvelle. Sirius à Poudlard, ça voulait dire encore une fois persécution des Serpentards, mais surtout d'Harry.

Et puis, quelle tête allait faire Sirius quand il allait voir sa fille et Harry, ensemble, officiellement ?

Emmett ne voulait pas être là quand ça arriverait. De préférence, il voulait se trouver dans un autre pays, Sirius allait hurler et devenir fou.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'Elisabeth va avoir l'impression que tu l'espionnes ? Rajouta Evana avec prudence. Tu devrais peut-être…

- Toutes mes lettres n'ont eu aucun effet jusque là Evie ! Jusque maintenant j'ai été patient et j'ai suivi les conseils d'Albus à la lettre, mais j'en ai marre ! Ma fille me manque, je ne sais même pas où elle est ni ce qu'elle fait, hormis qu'elle est en compagnie de ce malade d'Harry ! Elle est en danger, et je dois faire quelque chose. Même Albus pense que c'est une bonne chose que de me rapprocher d'elle.

Evana réprima le hurlement qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre mentionner le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, et encore moins de le voir. Tout l'été elle avait réussi à éviter avec brio le vieux sorcier qui venait souvent voir son mari et ses amis.

Tout comme James et Lily, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les supporter, mais heureusement, avec l'enquête et la campagne de diffamation qu'ils avaient lancés sur leur propre fils, ils étaient très occupés et ne remarquaient même pas qu'ils voyaient de moins en moins Evana et que quand c'était le cas, celle-ci se montrait distante et froide.

Mais Evana ignorait que son mari en revanche avait remarqué ces changements.

Il était en effet moins Gryffondor qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Tout en terminant de préparer le petit déjeuner, Sirius observa du coin de l'œil sa femme. Assisse à la table de la cuisine, les jambes croisées et ses mains tenant la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, Evana donnait l'air d'être plongée dans sa lecture, mais Sirius savait lire les signes.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ses pieds sous la table remuaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux ne bougeaient pas de la page depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Evana faisait semblant de lire.

Elle était nerveuse.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Depuis quelques semaines maintenant il en était persuadé. Au début, il avait juste pensé que c'était l'absence d'Elisabeth qui lui pesait et qui la rendait aussi distante. Mais il avait vite observé qu'Evana ne semblait pas très inquiète au sujet de leur fille aînée. Elle n'en parlait jamais, et quand Sirius mentionnait son nom, elle avait presque l'air surprise, comme si elle avait oublié qu'Elisabeth refusait de les voir ou de leur adresser la parole.

Il avait tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais en vain. Sirius en avait alors parlé à Lily qui lui avait promis de faire quelque chose dés que les choses seraient redevenues un peu plus calmes pour elle et James.

Toute cette histoire d'enquête, et de reniement…Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Harry. Cela lui rappelait trop son enfance et quand ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors. Même eux n'avaient pas été aussi loin…

Bien sûr qu'Harry représentait un danger, et ses mensonges allaient trop loin. Mais tout de même, le renier, c'était un acte magique tellement extrême…

Quelque part il était heureux que Remus l'adopte, même si son ancien ami avait tort de l'encourager dans ses délires. Mais Remus croyait bien faire, il croyait Harry et le retour de Voldemort.

Alors que c'était ridicule.

Enfin, probablement.

Car malgré tout, un soupçon persistait dans l'esprit de Sirius. Et si…et si…

Une raison de plus de se rendre à Poudlard. Une fois qu'il serait là-bas, ce serait plus facile de se rendre compte, de s'assurer une bonne fois pour toute qu'Albus avait raison et que tout cette histoire n'était que le délire d'un gamin malade.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mais alors qu'il déposait les pancakes dans les assiettes, Sirius se demanda avec effroi quelle version était préférable : celle où Harry était fou et sa fille en danger à ses côtés ? Ou celle où Voldemort était de retour, Harry le véritable Survivant, et le seul à se battre contre lui ?

_King's Cross._

_01 septembre 1994._

- J'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse, murmura Blaise dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Son amie acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête mais ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Tous les élèves, et leurs parents, elle sentait presque sa tête tourner face à ce flot d'attention indésiré.

Mais tout cela elle ne l'imaginait malheureusement pas. Dés qu'ils avaient franchi la plateforme qui les menait au Poudlard Express, les conversations avaient cessé, les murmures s'étaient accrus, certains doigts les avaient ouvertement désignés, des centaines d'yeux curieux, hostiles, narquois s'étaient posés sur eux et ne les quittaient plus.

C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus des bêtes curieuses. Hermione avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Elle détestait ça, elle aurait voulu leur hurler d'arrêter ce cirque et de les laisser en paix, juste cinq minutes.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour l'année qui allait commencer.

Mais tous n'abordaient pas la situation de la même façon.

Elisabeth par exemple avait le menton levé en l'air, ses yeux bleus renvoyaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui osaient la dévisager d'un peu trop prés. Tout son être semblait leur dire de ne surtout pas venir la chercher, ou sinon, ils le regretteraient amèrement.

Luna n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer ce qui se passait, Jenny et Lucas étaient trop occupés à se parler à voix basse pour prêter attention aux mouvements de foule, Tracey arborait un air de défi sur son visage, Daphnée baissait les yeux et accélérait le pas.

Et Harry les suivait sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

C'était une idée de Minerva que de lui éviter un bain de foule désagréable. Il aurait bien assez vite à faire face à tout ses camarades à Poudlard, inutile d'y ajouter les parents.

Mais Harry était curieux de savoir quelles réactions ils allaient susciter une fois de retour à Poudlard. Après la campagne de discrimination lancée par James et Lily Potter, qui avait été néanmoins contre-attaquée par une Rita Skeeter réticente mais dont la plume acerbe s'était défoulée dans le Chicaneur.

Harry soupçonnait que la journaliste avait adoré pouvoir distiller son venin sur les Potter qui lui avaient causé la perte de son boulot après tout.

Le premier article de Rita avait été publié aux alentours de l'anniversaire d'Harry, son cadeau à elle, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Bien sûr, il avait été corrigé auparavant par Jenny dont les velléités littéraires n'étaient un secret pour personne. Mais il fallait dire que la première version du scarabée était un peu trop mielleuse et surtout trop axée sur les traitements infligés par les Potter tout au long de son enfance. Or, eux ce qu'ils voulaient c'était avertir le monde sorcier du retour de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Jenny avait obligé, et cela avait été cocasse à voir, Rita à écrire le nom de Voldemort en toute lettre dans son article à chaque fois.

Harry soupçonnait Rita de s'être inclinée sur ce point uniquement parce qu'elle était furieuse et vexée qu'une gamine de seulement quatorze ans arrive à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans une once de peur dans la voix.

Et Rita avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Mais pour Harry, ce genre de détail était important. Même s'il doutait qu'un jour Rita se batte vraiment à leurs côtés, du moins volontairement, réussir à prononcer ce nom tabou, c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

A la suite de ce premier article plusieurs autres avaient suivi, dont une interview d'Harry qui enjoignait les sorciers à le rejoindre, quels qu'ils soient, il acceptait tout le monde.

Il se comportait en chef qui cherchait à rallier des troupes. Il appelait à l'union derrière lui, en prévenant que ce serait long, douloureux et que cela se ferait probablement dans le sang, mais que Voldemort était de retour et que la guerre allait commencer, que le monde sorcier le veuille ou non, et que rester caché chez soi en espérant que tout aille bien ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

Que se battre était devenu nécessaire.

Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat, hormis des Beuglantes ou des lettres d'insultes diverses, mais Harry ne désespérait pas.

Un jour ou l'autre ses efforts finiraient par payer, il le savait, et d'ici là il devait persévérer, c'était là la marque d'un leader, d'un chef.

_Poudlard._

- Tu es prête pour le premier cours de Défenses ? Chuchota Lucas dans l'oreille de Jenny.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, répondit-elle avec fatalisme.

Les deux meilleurs amis se dirigeaient vers la salle du professeur Black. C'était leur premier cours de l'année et tous deux en avaient déjà marre et aspiraient à retourner au Sanctuaire.

Hermione avait raison quand elle disait que là-bas ils étaient à l'abri, protégés du monde sorcier. Ils étaient comme dans un cocon douillet mais le retour à la réalité était plus dur.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express s'était bien passé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry avait verrouillé leur porte et ainsi empêché toute personne de venir les déranger. Mais quand ils étaient descendus du train…

Les discussions avaient cessé tout autour d'eux, et Jenny avait pu sentir tous ces regards posés sur eux, et elle avait vu au loin Emmett retenir Ronald Weasley de venir dans leur direction.

Mais Harry avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Lui, Elisabeth, Neville et Hermione s'étaient dirigés vers une des calèches et étaient montés dedans. Impassibles.

Jenny en était presque jalouse car pour elle cela avait été beaucoup plus difficile de retenir ses véritables sentiments. Quand Ginevra Weasley, cette sale peste, avait craché dans sa direction, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, Jenny avait aussitôt sorti sa baguette de sa poche et seul l'intervention de son meilleur ami qui l'avait saisi par le bras avec autorité et emmené de force vers une calèche l'avait empêché d'envoyer un sort bien senti à cette bouse de dragon.

- Calme-toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura-t-il dans son oreille pour la calmer.

- Je déteste cette fille, regarde la se pavaner au bras de ce boulet, siffla la Serpentarde. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?

- Pour la petite amie du Survivant, répondit Luna qui lisait son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

- C'était une question rhétorique Lu, répliqua Jenny encore plus furieuse.

Saleté de peste bubonique de Ginny Weasley ! Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier quand elle apprendrait la vérité sur son loser de petit ami. Et là Jenny voulait être au premier rang pour pouvoir prendre des photos.

Mais le pire dans tout cela était le fait que cette saleté de Gryffondor sortait avec le garçon qu'elle voulait. Et Jenny en était mortellement jalouse. Ce n'était pas juste. Ginny ne méritait pas ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que elle, Jenny Derwent, ne pouvait pas être avec Lucas ? Elle l'aimait bien plus que Ginny aimerait jamais Ryan, ça elle en était sûre et certaine.

Elle jeta un regard furtif au Gryffondor. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le détester mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait pensé qu'après ce qui était arrivé l'année dernière leur amitié n'en serait pas ressortie indemne, mais au contraire ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Séparé de sa famille et coupé pour de bon du monde moldu, Jenny avait l'impression que Lucas se raccrochait à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait.

Des fois elle se demandait si par un quelconque miracle il ne ressentirait pas la même chose qu'elle. Mais elle sortait vite de ce genre de pensées. Si c'était le cas, il lui aurait montré, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aurait vu les signes.

Mais il y avait ces incidents, lors de leurs séances Animagus.

Quand ils étaient à Poudlard jamais Lucas et Jenny n'avaient voulu s'entraîner ensemble, mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin de l'année et avaient recommencé à traîner tout le temps à deux, ils avaient constatés un phénomène curieux.

Lors de la première séance Animagus au Sanctuaire, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à se transformer, des sortes de chocs électriques envahirent la pièce, frappant chacun de leurs amis tour à tour.

- Ahou, cria Tracey qui était tombé à la renverse. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Aïe, répliqua Blaise qui s'était cogné la tête par terre. Vous avez senti ça ?

Jenny et Lucas qui étaient tout au bout de la pièce cessèrent la transformation et se regardèrent avec ébahissement. Eux n'avaient absolument rien senti.

Ils avaient été voir Minerva McGonagall qui avait été stupéfaite d'entendre cela. Elle avait demandé à voir ça, s'était retrouvé les fers à l'air devant la décharge qu'avaient émis les deux adolescents, et tous avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser Jenny et Lucas s'entraîner ensemble à partir de maintenant. Tous ignoraient qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, excepté Luna qui avait mis par la suite Daphnée au courant.

Les deux jeunes filles gardèrent un œil sur les deux adolescents tout l'été, à l'affût du moindre phénomène nouveau, mais hormis ces décharges, rien à signaler. Aucune croissance de puissance à signaler pour l'instant même si les entraînements quotidiens avaient de l'effet sur eux deux, comme sur eux tous en fait.

La seule chose que remarquait Luna était que leurs auras changeaient petit à petit. Par exemple, dés que l'un pensait à l'autre son aura devenait rose. Et plus les jours passaient plus le rose tendait à devenir une couleur permanente dans leurs auras.

Luna sourit derrière son magasine. Par exemple là en ce moment, les deux auras brillaient d'un magnifique rose pâle.

Vivement qu'ils aient quinze ans.

Jenny sortit de ses souvenirs et revint au moment présent. Oui revenir à Poudlard était difficile mais elle devait s'y faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et avec une mine sombre se séparèrent. Les Serpentards à gauche et les Gryffondors à droite. Lucas alla s'asseoir à côté de deux filles dont Jenny ignorait l'identité, même au bout de trois ans de classes partagées.

Sirius Black rentra dans la classe avec quelques minutes de retard sous les acclamations des Gryffondors qui avaient adoré ce professeur un an auparavant. Quand quelqu'un lui demanda pourquoi il était revenu à Poudlard, Sirius répondit d'un ton vague qu'il rendait simplement service à Albus Dumbledore, puis, le cours commença.

Les deux heures semblèrent durer un temps infini à Lucas. Même si le père d'Emmett et Eli était intéressant et compétent, il n'empêchait qu'il ne leur apprenait rien de nouveau. Tout comme pour Harry, revenir à Poudlard semblait être une perte de temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui seulement. A la voir les yeux fixés sur le professeur, prenant des notes sur son cahier, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était sérieusement en train de suivre le cours, mais le Gryffondor la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quand aux notes prises sur son cahier, Lucas aurait parié 10 Gallions qu'il s'agissait de petits dessins et gribouillages divers et variés. Elle s'ennuyait, c'était visible.

Il la regarda longtemps, incapable de détacher ses yeux. Il lui semblait que chaque jour elle devenait de plus en plus jolie.

Enfin le cours se termina, mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Sirius Black déclara soudainement.

- Jenny, Lucas, vous pouvez rester quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris et les yeux de la Serpentarde s'assombrirent. Est-ce que Black avait compris que c'était elle qui avait mis une potion de changement de couleur dans le jus de citrouille de Weasley par le biais de Kreattur qui l'adorait et que c'était à cause de ça que les cheveux de Ginny Weasley étaient bleus aujourd'hui ?

Mais Sirius n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère, au contraire, il avait l'air doucement embarrassé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a professeur ? Demanda froidement Lucas une fois que tous les élèves eurent quittés la classe.

- J'aurais voulu vous parler à propos d'Harry, commença Sirius, mais Lucas l'interrompit.

- Je crois qu'à ce sujet on n'a rien à vous dire. On sait très bien que vous ne le croyez pas, alors il est inutile qu'on se dispute avec un professeur sur ce sujet.

Et si vous voulez vraiment parler de lui, pourquoi vous ne vous adressez pas directement à lui, ou à Elisabeth ?

Jenny regarda Lucas avec une admiration non dissimulée. Il y a quelques mois à peine jamais il n'aurait osé parler à un professeur sur ce ton, mais ces derniers temps il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, il assumait pleinement les meilleures facettes de son côté Gryffondor, et c'en était que plus attirant.

Sirius eut l'air désarmé face à cette hostilité visible.

- Je voulais simplement vous…

- On sait ce que vous voulez professeur, le coupa de nouveau Jenny avec plus de gentillesse. On sait que vous voulez nous mettre en garde face à Harry, mais c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Voldemort est de retour, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi reste-t-il caché ? Contra le Maraudeur.

- Parce qu'il sait que le monde sorcier ne croit pas Harry, répondit Jenny. Parce que pour lui c'est plus facile de recruter des alliés et nouveaux Mangemorts si le Ministère ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Parce que tant qu'il est dans l'ombre il peut rassembler ses forces, et quand enfin il se révélera au grand jour, hormis Harry personne ne sera prêt pour se battre contre lui, et ce sera d'autant plus facile pour papa Voldy que de renverser le Ministère et prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier.

Aujourd'hui il est enchanté de la situation. Plus Harry sera isolé, plus il a de chances de gagner.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient indéchiffrables et Jenny sentit l'exaspération l'envahir. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de se réveiller et d'arrêter de jouer les idiots, leurs vies étaient en danger. Lui aussi serait une des victimes : ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, père d'Elisabeth et ancien parrain d'Harry, cousin de l'autre tarée de Lestrange…il n'avait rien pour plaire aux yeux de face-de-serpent.

- Papa Voldy ? Finit-il par dire, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- C'est Elisabeth qui a trouvé ce surnom, répondit doucement Jenny.

Vous lui manquez vous savez ? Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit une lueur de douleur apparaître sur le beau visage du professeur. Même si elle refuse de l'avouer, vous lui manquez, et elle aimerait que vous soyez de son côté.

Sirius acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. L'entrevue avec ces deux élèves ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'imaginait. Il espérait avoir des renseignements, ou les convaincre, mais au lieu de ça il en ressortait avec encore plus de questions et de doutes.

Etait-il possible que ?


	51. Des alliés inattendus

**Chapitre 50 : des alliés inattendus.**

_Ministère de la Magie._

_31 août 1994._

_Département de la justice magique._

La salle où Amélia Bones prenait les dépositions des témoins de son enquête sur Harry était une pièce de taille moyenne, sombre, et avec une fenêtre sur le côté gauche qui rappelait à Lily Potter les salles d'interrogatoires des films et séries moldus.

A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'être une suspecte sur le point de passer à table.

Pourtant, elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

James, qui était assis juste à côté d'elle, avait l'air complètement détendu, libre de tout souci. Un petit sourire guilleret flottait sur ses lèvres. Clairement, pour lui ce n'était qu'une formalité à accomplir.

Lily aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir la même chose que son mari.

Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, acculée presque. Pourtant, Amélia était la patronne de James, une femme juste et impartiale qui serait capable de voir qu'ils disaient la vérité. De toute façon l'enquête ne les concernait pas directement, elle concernait…Harry.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible, mais le fait de ne plus pouvoir le considérer comme son fils lui laissait comme un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était comme si quelque chose d'important lui avait été retiré, elle aussi avait ressenti une douleur physique quand James avait levé sa baguette sur Harry. Comme une brûlure sur son âme.

James aussi avait ressenti cette douleur, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler. Il refusait même de dire le prénom d'Harry, quand il parlait de lui, il disait 'lui' avec un mépris indéniable dans la voix.

Avaient-ils eu raison de le renier ?

Harry était un danger pour Ryan, aucun doute possible là-dessus. Et les histoires qu'il racontait sur le retour de Voldemort…insensées…

Mais peut-être qu'ils auraient pu l'aider ? Peut-être que cette horrible bonne femme, Skeeter, avait eu raison quand elle écrivait que si Harry était devenu comme ça, c'était de leur faute ?

Enfin, ça c'était avant que Skeeter ne devienne la fan numéro un d'Harry et se mette à écrire des articles dans le Chicaneur reprenant ses mensonges.

Et le pire était qu'il avait réussi à convaincre des amis de Lily : Remus, les Tonks, Minerva…

Il avait du leur servir une sacré histoire, peut-être même jouer sur le fait qu'il avait grandi dans l'ombre du Survivant et que ses parents l'avaient plus ou moins délaissé. Et ça avait marché. Et ils le croyaient et se préparaient à une guerre qui n'aurait probablement jamais lieu.

Comment allaient-ils réagir quand ils apprendraient la vérité ?

Mais la chose qui terrifiait le plus Lily Potter dans cette enquête, c'était que tout le monde croie que c'était de leur faute à eux si Harry était comme cela. Elle ne pourrait pas assumer cette responsabilité, ce n'était pas de sa faute, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand Amélia Bones entra dans la pièce.

- Lily, James, bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix plaisante qui rassura Lily. Amélia n'avait pas l'air en colère ou suspicieuse. Elle était tout aussi agréable que d'habitude.

La présidente du Magengamot vint s'installer en face d'eux, tandis que son assistant, supposa Lily, un jeune homme très mignon s'asseyait au fond de la pièce. Mais, remarqua-t-elle aussi, il semblait les dévisager avec un déplaisir évident. Comme s'il les avait déjà jugés sans même les connaître.

Amélia posa un énorme dossier devant elle, mais la table étant assez grande, Lily ne put voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il devait contenir les dépositions précédentes, et cela angoissa un peu Lily. Pourquoi ce dossier était-il aussi épais ?

- Très bien, commençons tout de suite, déclara Amélia d'une voix douce et plaisante. Du coin de l'œil Lily vit l'assistant qui avait été présenté comme un certain Nathaniel Derwent, sortir des feuilles de parchemin et commencer à prendre des notes.

Derwent, ce nom lui disait quelque chose…

- Le 21 juin 1994, vous James Potter avez opéré un sortilège de reniement sur Harry ? Est-ce exact ?

La question était superflue, étant donné qu'il était dorénavant d'accoler le nom de famille Potter au prénom d'Harry, mais Amélia suivait strictement les règles.

- Exact, répondit fermement James. Comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait Harry, son visage se fermait et ses yeux se durcissaient.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ? Quels sont les circonstances qui vous ont poussé à exécuter un acte magique aussi extrême ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et les interrompit.

Amélia vit avec un grand déplaisir Cornélius Fudge entrer dans la pièce. Et dire qu'elle avait fait exprès hier soir d'avancer d'une heure la déposition des Potter, espérant ainsi brouiller les pistes et avoir un peu de répit avant d'être interrompue par un Fudge ou un Dumbledore.

- Monsieur le Ministre, comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche serrée. Elle fut encore plus mécontente quand elle vit une lueur de soulagement traverser les yeux de Lily Potter.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger Amélia, lui assura le sorcier d'une voix doucement mielleuse qui insupportait toujours la sorcière. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se passait bien avec l'interrogatoire des parents du Survivant. Après tout nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise par tout ceci.

- Pas de souci Cornélius, répondit James avec aisance. Nous savons que cette enquête est nécessaire, et nous faisons de notre mieux pour collaborer avec le Ministère en la matière.

- Parfait, parfait, rayonna le petit homme. Très bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mais simplement, je voulais vous avertir Amélia que Dolores Ombrage va vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur le Ministre ? Demanda une Amélia horrifiée. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle détestait encore plus au que Cornélius Fudge c'était incontestablement Dolores Ombrage, cette espèce de crapaud sur pattes. Rien que de songer à sa petite voix perçante et ses robes ridiculement roses lui donnaient envie de donner une claque à quelqu'un, juste pour se défouler.

- Oui, étant donné la délicatesse de cette enquête, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'aide ne vous serait pas superflu Amélia, dit-il avec un petit sourire horripilant. Et Dolores est tout à fait indiquée en la matière.

- Monsieur le ministre, je ne pense pas que…tenta-t-elle avec désespoir. Elle préférait encore se couper une main plutôt que de travailler avec face-de-crapaud.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas à discuter Amélia, je me sentirais bien plus rassuré si quelqu'un vous aidait. En plus Dolores connaît bien le dossier, elle a déjà rencontré James et Lily à plusieurs reprises cet été.

Pour la défense des Potter, ceux-ci n'eurent pas non plus l'air enchantés de cette nouvelle, constata la présidente du département de la justice magique. Mais cela ne la consolait guère. Comment était-elle censée boucler cette enquête de la manière la plus juste possible si le Ministère lui envoyait ses laquais dans les pattes ? Et quel laquais en plus ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait été préférable.

Le Ministre sortit ensuite de la pièce et un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les différents protagonistes.

- Très bien continuons, déclara sans ambages Amélia, qui espérait pouvoir poser quelques questions avant que face-de-crapaud n'arrive.

- On ne devrait pas attendre….dit timidement Lily, mais le regard noir d'Amélia la dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

- James, j'attends votre réponse.

- Bien sûr.

James commença alors à raconter pourquoi il avait renié Harry. Il raconta à Amélia, puis à Dolores qui entra après quelques minutes dans la salle d'interrogatoire, comment Harry avait toujours été extrêmement jaloux de son frère, toute son enfance, comment il avait toujours tenté de lui voler la vedette, les crises de jalousies qu'il avait, puis comment cela s'était aggravé quand Ryan et Harry étaient entrés à Poudlard et Harry envoyé à Serpentard.

- A partir de là la situation s'est détériorée puissance mille. A plusieurs reprises Harry a attaqué notre fils, physiquement, seul ou avec ses amis de Serpentard, dont Draco Malfoy, un fils de Mangemort. Il a également été raconté des mensonges comme quoi il aurait vaincu un troll à lui seul, alors que tout le monde à Poudlard sait que c'est Ryan qui a fait cela. Le professeur Dumbledore pourra même vous l'assurer.

On a essayé de le punir durant l'été, et de lui parler pour qu'il arrête ce genre de choses avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

En seconde année ça a empiré. Il a continué ses attaques et menaces sur son frère, il est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison juste pour avoir l'occasion de se battre avec son frère.

Ça a continué comme cela jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Ryan à la fin de sa troisième année. Ryan avait si peur de son frère que durant les vacances scolaires, on a été obligé de le confier à Remus Lupin, un ami très cher qui accepte de s'en occuper et qui s'est pris d'affection pour lui.

Quand Ryan a été enlevé il a fallu mettre Harry à l'abri donc il est venu avec nous se cacher à Square Grimmauld. Au début tout se passait bien, et on se rend compte maintenant qu'il se tenait bien parce que Ryan n'était pas là, alors il était content.

Il espérait que Ryan ne revienne jamais.

Aussi, quand Ryan est revenu, il était loin d'être heureux. On s'est disputé violemment à plusieurs reprises, et alors notre ami Remus est venu nous voir, et nous a proposé de s'occuper à plein temps, de le recueillir chez lui et de s'en occuper comme son propre fils.

Ça nous a fait mal au cœur mais on a pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Ryan qui était encore si fragile après son kidnapping.

Ils sont repartis à Poudlard et on a cru alors que toutes ces histoires étaient désormais derrière nous.

Nous savions que le tournoi aurait lieu cette année, Albus Dumbledore nous avait mis au courant, mais naturellement, jamais nous n'aurions imaginé que notre propre fils y prendrait part.

Quand on a appris que Ryan et Harry avaient été nommés champions de Poudlard et qu'Albus nous a alors dit qu'Harry avait mis son nom dans la coupe pour enfin se démarquer de Ryan et enfin recueillir un peu de gloire, nous avons été furieux. Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il mettait notre fils en danger !

Nous ne voulions plus rien à voir avec lui, il avait été beaucoup trop loin, c'était inacceptable !

Les deux premières tâches se sont passées, et à chaque fois Ryan a été saboté. Nous soupçonnions Harry, mais n'avions aucune preuve.

Et puis le 21 juin Harry a dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais du franchir.

Il a lancé un Oubliette sur son frère pour que celui-ci ne puisse contredire son histoire, puis il a attaqué les deux autres championnes pour que celles-ci ne puissent gagner, et ensuite, en revenant avec la coupe, il s'est mis à raconter cette histoire incroyable comme quoi il venait de se battre en duel avec Voldemort, un sorcier disparu depuis quatorze ans, et qu'en fait c'était lui le véritable Survivant !

A ce moment là j'ai vu rouge ! Harry voulait voler la propre identité de son frère, ça allait beaucoup trop loin, alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait nécessaire sur le coup. J'avoue que peut-être je n'aurais pas du rendre cela public, mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Amélia acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter cette longue réponse, Dolores la court-circuita.

- Bien entendu Mr Potter, couina-t-elle. Votre réaction est tout à fait normale. En tant que chef de famille vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger votre femme et votre fils. Et puis, qui sait si Harry n'aurait pas fait pire à notre Survivant s'il en avait eu l'occasion !

- Tout à fait, je voulais éviter tout dommage supplémentaire, acquiesça James. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Ryan va de nouveau se retrouver avec Harry à Poudlard cette année. J'ai demandé à Albus s'il n'était pas possible, étant donné les circonstances, de renvoyer Harry, mais vous connaissez Albus, il croit toujours aux secondes chances ! Il m'a assuré qu'il veillerait personnellement sur Ryan, et d'ailleurs il a de nouveau engagé Sirius Black comme professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour s'assurer que tout se passera bien.

- Et je suis persuadée que ce sera le cas ! Répliqua Ombrage de sa voix mielleusement écœurante.

Amélia se demanda soudainement si elle était de trop dans la pièce. Peut-être que face-de-crapaud souhaitait continuer ce tête-à-tête sans sa présence ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit monsieur Potter, reprit-elle sévèrement, est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur la façon dont vous avez élevé Harry et Ryan ? Que nous puissions comprendre un peu mieux comment nous en sommes arrivés là aujourd'hui ?

- Sérieusement Amélia vous ne sous-entendez pas que James et Lily aient à voir avec le comportement actuel d'Harry ? S'insurgea faussement Ombrage.

_Si, c'est exactement ce que je sous-entends. Un gamin n'agit pas comme ça sans aucune raison rationnelle. On ne naît pas mauvais, à ce que je sache. _

- Je veux juste avoir des explications supplémentaires Dolores, répliqua Amélia d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais je trouve que les dires de James sont suffisants Amélia ! D'ailleurs, cet interrogatoire n'est pas vraiment utile, à ce que je sache ! Ce ne sont pas eux que nous accusons, mais leur ancien fils, Harry. C'est à lui qu'il faudra poser toutes ces questions ! En ce qui me concerne, la déposition des Potter est terminée.

- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'il convient de mettre fin à un interrogatoire Dolores, je suis à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, et c'est moi qui…

- Oui mais je suis là sur les ordres du Ministre de la Magie en personne, Amélia, et Cornélius m'a donné l'autorisation de vous aider de la façon que je juge pertinente. Mais peut-être voulez-vous que nous allions lui demander en personne ?

Amélia sut reconnaître qu'elle avait perdu. Cornélius allait indubitablement prendre le parti d'Ombrage, et si elle protestait trop, on l'écarterait de l'affaire. Cela, elle ne pouvait l'admettre.

Les choses dérapaient au Ministère. Depuis cet été tout se précipitait, Cornélius prenait des initiatives malheureuses et faisait n'importe quoi, sans aucun souci de la légalité.

Mais Amélia devait la jouer serrée. Elle devait rester sur cette affaire et découvrir le fond de la cette histoire.

Quitte à faire semblant.

- Vous avez raison Dolores, bien sûr, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. Il est inutile d'ennuyer James et Lily plus longtemps. Au pire des cas, si j'ai d'autres questions je pourrais leur demander plus tard.

- Bien entendu, répondit Ombrage.

Sur ce les Potter prirent congé, pensant être tranquille à ce sujet, mais cette déposition, même si elle avait été pauvre en informations, n'avait fait qu'augmenter les soupçons d'Amélia Bones.

Plus tard, quand elle se retrouva avec l'assistant de son assistant, celui-ci demanda avec hésitation.

- Est-ce que l'enquête ne va pas piétiner avec l'intervention de Dolores Ombrage ?

Amélia le dévisagea avec attention. Bien sûr que ceci ne devait guère lui faire plaisir, lui et son camp voulaient vraiment que l'enquête se passe bien et qu'Amélia les rejoigne. Et s'ils voulaient autant que les Potter témoignent, c'était qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, et qu'Amélia aurait pu apprendre des choses intéressantes.

Elle se promit de creuser encore plus. Les Potter pensaient peut-être à l'abri, mais tant qu'elle serait sur l'affaire, elle ferait tout pour faire éclater la vérité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui promit-elle. Cornélius essaie de me mettre des baguettes dans les jambes, mais ce n'est pas son chien de garde qui va m'empêcher de faire mon travail.

- Mais comment allez-vous faire pour interroger les deux derniers témoins si Dolores Ombrage s'interpose à chaque fois ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. J'ai une petite idée.

La petite idée en question, Harry en eut connaissance environ une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, par une lettre de Nathaniel.

- Alors qu'est ce que dit Nath ? Demanda Tracey avec empressement. C'était elle qui avait amené la lettre à Harry qui se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

- Il dit qu'Amélia va venir m'interroger à Poudlard, répondit lentement Harry, les sourcils froncés. Elle va faire croire à Dolores qu'elle attend les vacances de Noël pour me convoquer, et pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite, elle viendra elle-même me voir en personne dans quelques semaines.

- C'est bon signe non ? Répliqua Blaise avec enthousiasme. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de laisser l'affaire aux mains du Ministre.

Ça avait été la crainte de tout le monde depuis que leur taupe dans le bureau d'Amélia leur avait raconté l'irruption d'Ombrage dans l'affaire. Mais apparemment Amélia était une femme intègre et déterminée.

- Harry, murmura alors Elisabeth qui était collée contre lui. Ici à Poudlard, tu pourrais peut-être lui montrer tes souvenirs dans une Pensine !

Harry hocha lentement de la tête. Oui, à Poudlard il pourrait…tout en sachant quand même que dans une cour de justice les souvenirs recueillis dans une Pensine n'étaient pas recevables, comme le lui avait appris Andréa cet été. Il avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité, pour se défendre, mais Andréa lui avait alors dit que depuis une certaine affaire qui avait eu lieu des décennies auparavant, où des souvenirs avaient été truqués avec une potion, ce n'était plus possible.

Mais s'il parvenait à convaincre Amélia, elle laisserait tomber l'affaire, et avec l'influence qu'elle avait…

Oui, c'était une excellente nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

Comme à l'accoutumé, l'antre des lions était remplie de monde ce soir. Pleine et bruyante, constata Hermione avec agacement. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à préférer la salle commune des Serpentards. Bien que sombre et humide, elle offrait l'avantage de pouvoir discuter en toute discrétion ou de pouvoir travailler sans avoir peur d'être dérangé par le vacarme ambiant.

Oui, elle préférait largement la salle commune des Serpentards.

Et puis au moins là-bas, elle n'avait pas à voir constamment sous les yeux les badges de préfet de Ryan Potter et Parvati Patil.

Sérieusement, Parvati Patil !

La dinde sur pattes comme la surnommait affectueusement Draco ne pouvait en plus s'empêcher de lancer des regards triomphants en direction d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

Il fallait avouer que depuis l'année dernière, Hermione n'était pas très populaire au sein de sa maison, tout comme Neville et Lucas.

Et depuis qu'elle avait pris publiquement le parti d'Harry à la fin du tournoi, c'était encore pire.

Elle était une traîtresse, une persona non grata. Les regards noirs et insultes, notamment de la part de Ronald Weasley, étaient choses courantes pour elle désormais.

Hermione savait vivre avec tout ça, mais il y avait des fois où c'était particulièrement dur.

Comme ce soir par exemple.

Ce soir avait eu lieu les essais pour le poste de gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Neville avait manifesté son intention de tenter le coup, histoire d'avoir une ou deux occasions par semaine de se défouler et d'oublier même si ce n'était qu'une heure ou deux ces histoires de guerre.

Hermione et les autres l'avaient fortement encouragé d'autant plus que Neville était bon sur un balai. Il réussissait même à bloquer des tirs de Blaise et Draco, c'était pour dire.

Les autres choix possibles étaient Ronald Weasley et un élève de sixième année dont Hermione avait déjà oublié le nom.

La capitaine de l'équipe, Angelina Johnson, avait fait faire trois essais aux candidats, et il était très vite apparu aux yeux même inexpérimentés d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans les gradins, que son ami était sans conteste le plus doué des trois. Il fut le seul à bloquer tous les tirs avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais quand les essais furent terminés, Angelina rassembla le reste de son équipe pour choisir ensemble, et soudain, Hermione entendit les jumeaux Weasley protester vivement. Elle leva les yeux mais elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se passait. Fred et Georges avaient l'air énervé, mais Angelina semblait déterminée à ne pas prendre en compte leurs opinions, et le reste de l'équipe avait l'air de la suivre.

Les jumeaux partirent en trombe et Lee Jordan, qui avait tenu compagnie à Hermione durant les essais, alla les rejoindre.

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard sombre. La jeune fille doutait que ce soit bon signe pour son ami.

Et elle avait raison. Deux minutes plus tard la capitaine leur annonçait, pas gênée du tout, que Ronald était choisi, étant donné que Neville était si ami avec des Serpentards et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas lui faire confiance.

Neville était furieux et abasourdi et Hermione sentait la coupe devenir pleine. Sans crier garde, elle se leva des gradins et donna une claque retentissante à un préfet Gryffondor qui osait se glorifier devant eux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas justifié, songea Hermione sur le chemin du retour, mais au moins ça lui avait fait du bien.

Et puis au pire qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Perdre des points ? Avoir une retenue ?

Quelle importance.

Une fois rentrée dans la salle commune, Hermione vit avec soulagement deux visages amicaux tout prés de la cheminée.

Depuis que les cheveux de Ginny Weasley étaient devenus bleus et refusaient de revenir à leur couleur normale, il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir Jenny Derwent dans la salle commune des lions, probablement pour admirer son œuvre, songea narquoisement Hermione.

Il fallait avouer que le bleu n'était pas une couleur qui flattait la benjamine Weasley.

- Hey, alors comment se sont passés les essais ? Demanda Lucas en voyant Hermione et Neville arriver dans leur direction.

- Ils ont choisi Ron Weasley et Hermione lui a foutu une baffe, répondit laconiquement Neville, se jetant sur une chaise prés d'eux.

Lucas eut l'air éberlué, Jenny ravie.

- Dans mes bras sister, dit-elle en ouvrant grand les bras. Avec un petit sourire triste Hermione rejoignit son amie.

- J'en ai marre, s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Marre, marre, marre ! D'abord Harry, Draco et Blaise qui se font jeter de leur équipe, et maintenant Neville qui est refoulé ! A quand le prochain coup ?

J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette école ! Rajouta-t-elle avec une violence surprenante dans la voix.

- Hey, hey, l'interrompirent deux voix derrière elle. Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie Hermione, relax !

- On dirait que tu es plus déçue que Neville !

Les quatre amis se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda un peu sèchement Hermione.

Les trois comparses échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Primo nous voulons demander à la jeune Serpentarde ici présente comment a-t-elle fait pour colorer les cheveux de notre chère sœur de la sorte ? Nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire durer un sortilège de cette sorte aussi longtemps.

Peux-tu nous confier ton secret délicieuse enfant ?

Jenny les fixa, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

- Je suis offusquée que vous puissiez penser que je suis la responsable de ce désastre capillaire ! Enfin, jamais je n'aurais osé.

Lucas et Neville toussèrent bruyamment pour masquer leurs fous rires.

- Bien entendu, jamais nous ne sous-entendrions que tu puisses être coupable de ce genre de méfaits ! Mais si par hasard tu avais des indices sur la génialissime personne assez brillante qui a fait cela ?

- Possible, concéda la Serpentarde. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il ou elle a utilisé un produit de coloration moldu mélangé avec quelques potions…je sais pas, une intuition comme ça.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent joyeusement d'un hochement de tête. Ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune Serpentarde, mais ils l'aimaient déjà bien.

- Vous êtes venus uniquement pour demander les recettes capillaires de Jenny ? Demanda toujours sèchement Hermione dont la mauvaise humeur persistait.

- Non pas seulement Miss Granger. D'abord, on voulait dire à Nev qu'on était désolés pour le Quidditch…commença Fred.

- … on a essayé, mais les autres ne voulaient rien entendre.

- Pas de souci les gars, les rassura Neville.

- Et on voulait aussi…

- … vous demander…

- … un petit service…

- … concernant votre ami Harry, terminèrent-ils à voix basse.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda une Hermione suspicieuse.

- On a remarqué depuis le début de la rentrée qu'on ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Il ne prend pas ses repas dans la Grande Salle et on ne le voit jamais dans le château.

Les quatre amis d'Harry ne répondirent pas. Etant donné les circonstances, il était vrai qu'Harry se montrait particulièrement discret. Il mangeait dans les cuisines et quand il se déplaçait dans le château il utilisait systématiquement sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on aurait bien voulu lui parler de ce qui s'est passé le 21 juin dernier, répondit très sérieusement Fred ou Georges.

- Si c'est pour l'harceler ou l'embêter, c'est pas la peine de…commença Jenny, mais Neville l'arrêta d'un geste brusque de la main. Il connaissait assez bien Fred et Georges pour savoir que ces deux là étaient assez honnêtes et intelligents. S'ils demandaient à voir Harry, c'était qu'ils étaient prêts à entendre sa version.

Et à le croire si elle était assez convaincante.

- Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il à Lee.

Celui-ci opina du chef.

- Où est Harry ce soir ? Demanda Neville aux trois autres.

- Je crois qu'il est avec Elisabeth dans la salle sur demande, répondit Lucas en réfléchissant.

- Non, le détrompa Jenny. Ce soir c'est Draco, Blaise et Tracey qui s'entraînent pour, euh tu sais quoi. Harry est avec Severus, dans son bureau il me semble.

Faisant fi des jumeaux et de Lee qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Jenny et Lucas décidèrent d'aller chercher Harry tandis que les deux autres amenaient le trio infernal dans la salle sur demande où ils attendraient Harry.

Avec une Pensine.

C'est ainsi qu'environ une heure plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan assistèrent de leurs propres yeux au retour de Lord Voldemort.

- Oh man, s'exclama un Lee abasourdi sortant de la Pensine.

Il posa sur Harry, qui attendait, imperturbable, un regard à la fois craintif et admiratif.

- C'est vraiment toi le Survivant ?

- Quelle perspicacité Mr Jordan, qu'est ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? Les aveux de Pettigrew ou le petit duel entre Harry et Voldemort ? Railla Severus.

- Mince alors, laissa échapper Fred. Waow, c'est…

- …waow…stupéfiant…

- Donc vous-savez-qui est vraiment de retour ?

- Voldemort, insista Harry, est de retour. Effectivement.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas montré ça à Dumbledore, ou au Ministère ? Demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Dumbledore sait qu'Harry est le Survivant, intervint Elisabeth, posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Il le sait, mais pour une raison que nous ignorons, ou comprenons, il préfère nous mettre des baguettes dans les jambes.

- Mais alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que fait vous-savez-qui ? Qui se bat contre lui ?

- Papa Voldy reste caché pour l'instant. Il profite du fait que personne ne croie Harry pour recruter des Mangemorts. Il attend, tapi dans l'ombre.

- Et nous on se prépare, comme on peut. On s'entraîne, on tente de convaincre des sorciers, de déjouer ses plans, expliqua Harry.

- Qui est avec vous ? Demanda Lee.

- Severus, Minerva, Maugrey, les Zabini, les Tonks, Morgana et Nathaniel Derwent, Evana et Emmett Black…

- Attends, quoi Emmett est avec vous ? L'interrompirent les jumeaux avec incrédulité. L'Emmett Black, comme l'Emmett meilleur ami de Ryan ?

- C'est aussi mon frère, rappela Elisabeth. Il est très intelligent, et comme vous, il est venu nous voir pour demander des explications.

- Donc vous ne rejetez personne ?

- Non, contrairement au toxico du citron et aux Gryffondors nous n'avons aucun préjugé, répliqua Draco. On accepte tout le monde.

- Mais, et toi ? Ton père est un…dit Lee, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais je suis du côté d'Harry.

- Ecoutez, c'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance, intervint alors le Survivant, mais avant de vous en révéler plus on doit savoir si c'est juste la curiosité qui vous a poussé jusqu'ici ou si vous êtes prêts à me rejoindre et vous battre contre Voldemort.

- Et ajoutons également, répliqua sèchement le directeur des Serpentards, que tout ceci n'est pas une blague, messieurs Weasley et Jordan. Nous sommes en guerre, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel. Nous rejoindre implique des heures d'entraînements et de travail, mais aussi des sacrifices. C'est dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie réfléchissez avant d'agir.

Le trio infernal sembla se consulter du regard.

- Oui, mais vous avez besoin d'aide, finit par dire Fred. Je veux dire il y a peu de monde à tes côtés Harry, pour l'instant…

- …et il faut se battre contre vous-savez-qui. Si on ne fait rien, il va nous détruire…

- Effectivement, acquiesça Harry.

- On est ave toi, dirent alors en chœur les trois amis.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- On veut se battre, ça en vaut la peine !

- Très bien, et Harry était sincèrement heureux de les accueillir de son côté. Il avait toujours apprécié ces Weasley là.

Mais avant qu'on vous accepte complètement parmi nous, il y a une minuscule formalité à remplir…

Et pendant qu'Harry s'assurait de la loyauté des trois nouveaux arrivants via des Serments Inviolables, Jenny murmurait malicieusement à son directeur de maison.

- Alors Severus, heureux de travailler de concert avec des Weasley ?

Le dit Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

Le problème avec le Sanctuaire et la cohabitation forcée qui y avait lieu était que cela avait crée une certaine proximité entre tous les sorciers, adultes et adolescents, qui, vivant constamment ensemble, avaient fini par se tutoyer et devenir très proches.

Tout le monde avait fini par s'appeler par son prénom, même les élèves avec leurs professeurs, mais si cela ne posait pas de problème durant l'été, à Poudlard il fallait quand même s'adapter.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me vouvoyer quand on est à Poudlard, soupira Severus.

- Oh, professeur Rogue, vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire !

- Je t'adorerai un peu plus si tu me rapportais plus d'argent, murmura l'irascible professeur de Potions.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jenny en écarquillant les yeux. Elle était perdue là.

Severus ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de son élève. Il dut se souvenir que selon les nouvelles règles établies par Minerva et Tonks, ils n'avaient pas le droit de pousser les deux gamins l'un vers l'autre. Ils devaient parier mais ne pas intervenir.

Severus avait déjà perdu pas mal d'argent avec Harry et sa dulcinée, aussi espérait-il se refaire une petite santé avec Jenny et Lucas.

Et il avait peut-être une piste.

Il avait en effet remarqué que Luna, qui avait d'étranges dons de prédiction, et Daphnée, qui elle avait de véritables dons de voyance, avaient toutes les deux misé sur les 15 ans des deux adolescents. Il les avait donc suivis, et si jamais elles s'étaient trompées, il promettait de leur faire payer très cher.

- Donc maintenant, c'est officiel, on fait partie de ton club ? Demanda avec enthousiasme Fred, ou Georges, Harry était encore incapable de faire la différence.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Et tu acceptes n'importe qui, c'est ça ?

- Vous avez des noms en tête ?

- Notre frère, Bill Weasley, et sa petite amie, Fleur Delacour.

- Votre frère sort avec Fleur ? S'étonna le Survivant.

- Oui, ils travaillent tous les deux, à Gringotts, et ils sont ensembles depuis la fin de l'été. C'est Fleur qui a dit à Bill que tu disais la vérité alors on a décidé de jouer les intermédiaires. Elle veut t'aider et Bill dit que si tu arrives à le convaincre alors il sera de ton côté.

Harry médita sur ces paroles. Fleur était une excellente sorcière, et même s'il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de la côtoyer l'année dernière il avait une bonne opinion d'elle. Quand à Bill Weasley il ne le connaissait que de nom, mais s'il ressemblait un tant soit peu aux jumeaux…c'était alors une excellente nouvelle.

Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir, finalement.

Bill avait besoin de preuves, alors Harry allait lui en fournir. Par le biais d'Evana.

Après tout il fallait bien qu'elle serve.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle les avait rejoint, et pourtant Harry ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il en était incapable. Il faisait des efforts uniquement pour Eli, et nombre de fois il retenait des commentaires sarcastiques ou blessants. Après tout c'était aussi de son rôle que de maintenir la paix entre ses différents alliés. Et déjà qu'il avait du mal à canaliser Severus et Alastor, pas la peine de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu…

Mais pour autant, la plupart du temps il l'ignorait.

Mais là, il allait s'arranger pour lui écrire une lettre et lui ordonner, enfin lui demander gentiment de prendre contact avec Bill Weasley, de l'emmener au Sanctuaire et lui montrer les souvenirs dans la Pensine.

A partir de là, ça devrait aller.

Peut-être que finalement, la situation n'était pas si désespérée. Peut-être que petit à petit, d'autres sorciers allaient, comme les Weasley, se poser des questions et venir lui demander des comptes. Et là il pourrait leur montrer la vérité et leur prouver qu'il était bel et bien le Survivant.

Finalement au bout du tunnel, il y avait de l'espoir.

Cette pensée persista dans l'esprit d'Harry, surtout qu'il apprit dans la semaine suivante deux bonnes nouvelles.

Tout d'abord de la part de son professeur de Potions préféré.

- Monsieur Lupin, un mot je vous prie à la fin de l'heure, dit soudain Severus durant un cours de Potions Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Comme à chaque fois l'utilisation du nom Harry Lupin causa à certains de fixer Harry avec insistance, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure. Il aimait être appelé de la sorte, même si ce n'était pas encore officiel. Bien entendu, seuls Minerva et Severus utilisaient ce patronyme, et il se souvenait avec délectation de la réaction des autres élèves lors du premier cours de l'année avec Severus où celui-ci, faisant l'appel, avait causé un certain émoi dans sa classe et surtout chez certains Gryffondors. Certains comme Parkinson et Bulstrode avaient été surpris, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien compris, et Ryan et sa clique avaient été surpris et furieux. Et le sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Harry qui leur était directement adressé n'avait guère apaisé la situation.

- Un problème le faux Survivant ? Demanda alors si sévèrement Severus que Ryan se recroquevilla sur son siège.

- Non, répondit-il, le visage tout rouge.

Harry souriait encore en y repensant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il abruptement une fois que l'heure fut terminée et qu'il se retrouva seul devant le bureau de son professeur.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Katarina Van Krause ce matin, répondit Severus.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Elle s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir joint plus tôt, mais apparemment elle a eu quelques petits problèmes à résoudre avec son école et n'a donc pas eu le temps. Mais elle voulait m'assurer, t'assurer de son soutien. Elle te croit Harry. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle te croit quand tu dis que Voldemort est de retour et que tu es le Survivant. Elle te propose son aide, même si elle n'est que minimale étant donné qu'elle habite loin et qu'elle a déjà énormément de boulot à gérer son école.

Elle dit que si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu ne dois pas hésiter à la contacter et qu'elle fera de son mieux.

- Attendez, c'est sérieux ? Katarina Van Krause, la directrice de Durmstrang me propose son soutien ? Mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance, comme ça ?

- Oui on peut. Crois-moi, je ne connais pas beaucoup cette femme mais ce que je sais d'elle m'incite à lui faire confiance. Au pire, on peut toujours essayer d'organiser une rencontre pendant les vacances de Noël, que tu juges par toi-même ?

- Ca me parait être une excellente idée Severus, répondit un Harry songeur. Je dois avouer que si c'est sérieux c'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle. Vous savez que Victoria et Iphigénia Hurst ont écrit à Blaise cette semaine également ?

- Et alors ?

- Elles ont quitté Durmstrang et travaillent désormais au Ministère de la Magie tchèque. Elles veulent également m'assurer de leurs soutiens. Elles reviennent en Angleterre durant les vacances, pour voir leurs familles. Elles ont proposé de venir me voir, peut-être qu'on pourrait y inclure Mme Van Krause ?

- Ca me parait faisable. Je vais lui écrire et lui proposer cette idée. A ce que je sais Katarina était assez proche de ses élèves, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non.

- Parfait.

Les choses continuaient de s'améliorer.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Harry détestait, et cela était compréhensible, les cours avec le père de sa petite amie.

Etrangement, Sirius ne l'attaquait pas ou ne l'harcelait pas durant ces cours. Non, il faisait comme si Harry n'existait pas. Quand il faisait l'appel, il ne disait même pas son prénom, et si cela avait choqué au début, après une semaine ou deux, Harry n'y avait plus prêté attention.

Mais, songea-t-il un beau jour, si Sirius faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, alors, ce n'était pas grave qu'il n'assiste plus à ces cours.

Vu qu'il n'existait pas.

Au moins, ce serait du temps en moins de gaspillé. Et puis, il se trouvait que pendant qu'il avait cours Elisabeth avait du temps libre. Ils allaient ainsi pouvoir passer du temps, rien qu'à deux, ce qui leur manquait encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'école avait repris, et pourtant, Sirius n'était toujours pas au courant de la relation entre sa fille chérie et le monstrueux Harry. Non pas que les tourtereaux se cachaient, mais comme Harry ne se montrait pas vraiment dans l'école, au final peu de monde avait remarqué, et Sirius ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes.

Non pas que cela dérangeait Harry et Elisabeth.

Et donc, profitant du fait qu'Harry séchait allégrement les cours, les deux amoureux se rendirent à la volière, car Harry devait envoyer plusieurs lettres à ses alliés, qui était déserte en cette matinée, et y passèrent un moment privilégié.

Assis contre le mur en pierre, au milieu des dizaines d'hiboux qui entraient et sortaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient du moment présent.

- Draco pense qu'on peut convaincre Théodore Nott de rejoindre notre camp, murmura Harry. Apparemment il déteste papa Voldy et serait mort de trouille. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à le cerner. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Qui sait s'il n'agit pas sur les ordres de son psychotique de père ?

- Harry, l'interrompit Elisabeth, levant la tête de l'épaule d'Harry sur laquelle elle s'était posée et prenant le visage de son petit ami dans les mains, arrête, juste cinq minutes. Pour une fois qu'on a un moment tranquille, sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger, il faut qu'on en profite. On est à peine rentrés et pourtant tu es déjà exténué. Tu dois arrêter de tout prendre sur tes épaules 24 heures sur 24. Profite de ce moment, personne n'est là pour te harceler, tu n'as pas à t'entraîner, personne ne te réclames. Détends-toi, s'il te plait.

Quand Elisabeth faisait une telle tête, Harry ne pouvait pas lui résister.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses à faire, et j'ai l'impression que si je m'arrête, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, tout va s'écrouler. Tout est déjà si fragile, j'ai l'impression de me diriger dans le noir, et je voudrais juste…

- Je sais, je sais Harry. Mais je sais aussi que tu as des gens autour de toi pour t'aider, et qu'il faut que tu t'autorises quelques instants de repos. Rien ne s'écroulera juste parce que tu profites de moi juste un peu.

Harry sourit.

- J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour avoir de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, murmura-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Luna dirait probablement que tu as été quelqu'un d'extraordinaire dans une autre vie et que ta récompense dans cette vie c'est moi, murmura malicieusement la jeune Serdaigle.

- Ma récompense, c'est exactement ça…tu es ma récompense, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je t'aime tu sais ? Plus que tout au monde.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle mit fin à la minuscule distance entre eux deux et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ignorant que quelqu'un venait d'assister aux derniers instants de ce moment privilégié.

Quand le cours de Sirius Black s'était terminé, celui-ci avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'Harry et de mettre enfin les choses au point. Ce gamin n'avait pas à sécher ces cours, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Sirius avait été à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle, puis son intuition lui avait murmuré de se rendre à la volière, juste au cas où.

Il avait d'incroyables souvenirs de cet endroit. C'était là où il avait appris à connaître Evana, en sixième année, quand il avait grandi un peu. C'était là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, c'était là qu'il lui avait dit je t'aime…

Et quand il vit Harry dire à sa fille qu'il l'aimait, ses yeux verts animés d'une telle passion, quand il vit l'honnêteté et la franchise sur le visage du jeune homme, c'est lui-même qu'il revit, prés de vingt ans auparavant.

Il avait l'impression d'un retour dans le passé. Lui et Evana…Harry et Elisabeth…ils se ressemblaient tellement en cet instant…

Mais le père en lui reprit vite le dessus.

Le père et aussi l'idiot crédule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Murmura-t-il, la douleur évidente dans la voix. Surpris, Harry et Elisabeth se séparèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que…répéta Sirius, s'avançant dans la volière. Le jeune couple ne bougea pas, ils attendaient, imperturbables.

- Harry et moi sortons ensemble, affirma alors Elisabeth avec force. On sort ensemble depuis le début de l'été, et si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas mon problème !

- C'est impossible, murmura Sirius qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir, et Harry songea alors qu'une salle de réanimation allait peut-être devoir être nécessaire.

C'est impossible, répéta-t-il, tu ne peux pas…enfin tu es trop jeune…tu n'as que…

- J'ai 15 ans, j'ai tout à fait l'âge, répliqua sèchement Elisabeth qui était cependant surprise de ne pas avoir droit à des cris et hurlements. Et j'aime Harry, et il m'aime !

Sirius secoua la tête avec dénégation, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était dans un très mauvais cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Forcément.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ensemble ! Répéta-t-il, avec cette fois plus de force dans la voix. Non, non, non ! Tu es trop jeune, et, et tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! Cria-t-il cette fois-ci.

- Et toi tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! Cria en retour Elisabeth. Elle se releva et se planta devant son père, les poings sur les hanches et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. En cet instant, la ressemblance avec son père était explosive, mais Harry songea que s'il voulait continuer à sortir avec elle il valait mieux qu'il ne lui fasse jamais part de cette pensée.

- Mais enfin ma chérie, LUI ! Cria Sirius. Non mais sérieusement, tu ne…

- Sérieusement quoi ! Arrêtes un peu avec tout ça, arrêtes de t'en prendre à Harry ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce chapitre, on s'aime et…

- Comment peux-tu l'aimer, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ok, répondit Elisabeth, tentant visiblement de se retenir de ne pas lancer un sort bien lancé sur son père. On va résoudre ça une fois pour toute. Harry, tu sors, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non il reste je veux lui…protesta violemment le Maraudeur.

- Tu veux rien du tout ! Répliqua d'une voix glaciale sa fille. Il sort, et je vais te donner une dernière chance de rebrancher ton cerveau, même si après toutes ces années de non utilisation il doit être couvert de poussière. Harry, sors !

- Eli, je peux…tenta le Survivant.

Le regard que lui jeta sa petite amie fut plus que clair.

- Non c'est bon en fait je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-il. Et sans demander son reste il sortit de la volière.

Sirius le regarda partir avec incrédulité.

Sa fille poussa un long soupir et rassembla toute sa patience et son énergie.

Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, mais si sa mère avait été récupérable, alors pourquoi pas son père.

- Papa, dit-elle alors d'une voix douce, et ce seul mot suffit à calmer Sirius.

Elisabeth ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années.

- Papa, écoute-moi. S'il te plait, juste, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, sans protester, sans poser de questions, sans penser à tout ce que Dumbledore et les Potter t'ont dit toutes ces années. Écoute-moi, et fais-moi confiance !

_Appartement de Sirius Black._

Après cette entrevue avec sa fille qui avait duré quasiment toute la journée, Sirius décida de retourner à ses appartements personnels et de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il avait besoin de se poser, d'être au calme.

Voldemort…de retour…Harry le véritable Survivant…Peter qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban parce qu'il avait senti sa marque brûler et avait voulu ramener son maître…qui avait alors enlevé Ryan pour utiliser son sang et ramener Voldemort…Voldemort qui se souvenait que le bébé sur lequel il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra avait les yeux verts…Voldemort qui avait compris l'erreur du monde sorcier et avait monté un plan pour piéger le réel Survivant…la coupe qui était un Portoloin…Harry qui se battait en duel avec Voldemort…Ryan qui avait reçu, encore une fois, un Oubliette de la part de Lucius Malfoy…

Voldemort de retour et la guerre qui reprenait. Et Harry seul contre lui.

Harry, qui avait déjà combattu Voldemort à deux reprises, durant sa première année puis l'année suivante, dans la chambre des secrets, quand Jenny y avait été emmenée.

Elisabeth lui avait absolument tout raconté. Et Sirius détestait cela, mais tout avait du sens.

Sirius était plus que perdu. D'un côté il y avait sa fille qui lui jurait sur Merlin et tous les fondateurs qu'Harry disait la vérité, et il voulait la croire ! C'était Elisabeth, sa fille chérie, intelligente, passionnée et loyale à toute épreuve ! Sa fille, qui ne se trompait jamais, qui d'habitude était si perspicace.

D'un côté sa fille, Neville, un brave gamin également, Jenny et Lucas, deux chouettes gosses, Alastor Maugrey, un Auror compétent et qui avait de la jugeote, Minerva dont les mérites n'étaient plus à réciter et enfin Remus, son meilleur ami Remus ! Et les Tonks, sa propre famille !

Que des gens en qui il avait confiance, qu'il aimait, respectait.

Mais aussi des Serpentards, des familles des Ténèbres, Draco Malfoy, le fils d'un Mangemort, et Servilus, un ancien Mangemort !

De l'autre côté, Dumbledore, le chef de la Lumière, et ses meilleurs amis, James et Lily.

James et Lily qui n'avaient pas hésité à renier leur propre gosse, qui l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien pendant des années…

Le cœur de Sirius oscillait entre ces deux alternatives. Mais sa raison lui soufflait une seule réponse possible.

Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

Il avait besoin de parler à Evana.

Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et cria le nom de sa demeure.

- Sirius qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Evana surprise en voyant son mari débouler à une telle heure.

- Je viens de voir notre fille, déclara-t-il sans préambules. Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Harry ?

L'air coupable sur le visage de sa femme fut plus expressif que n'importe quel discours.

- Oh, c'est terrible, tenta-t-elle sans conviction. Oh mon dieu, c'est…

- Tu savais Evie ! Tu savais, et ne m'as rien dit ! Tu crois Harry n'est ce pas ! Tu le crois quand il te dit que Voldemort est de retour !

Evana fit alors preuve de courage.

- Je l'ai vu Sirius, dit-elle avec autorité. J'ai vu ses souvenirs dans une Pensine. Il n'y a aucun doute possible à avoir !

Après cette déclaration, les deux époux discutèrent pendant prés de deux heures, Evana racontant ce qu'elle pouvait sur Harry à Sirius, le convaincant peu à peu entièrement.

Quand il sortit de la cheminée, Sirius eut envie à la fois de pleurer et de se donner des baffes. Comment avait-il pu être aveuglé de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu ?

Jamais Elisabeth ne le pardonnerait.

Jamais Harry, son filleul, ne lui pardonnerait. Et il aurait entièrement raison.

Mais il pouvait tenter de se rattraper. Dés ce soir.

Selon Evie, Harry passait ses soirées soit à s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande, soit avec Severus ou Minerva dans leurs bureaux. Il allait le trouver, s'excuser, s'aplatir s'il le fallait et se battre à ses côtés.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile ?

Mais Sirius avait beau être têtu comme un Gryffondor, il était capable de reconnaître ses erreurs. Il avait merdé comme pas possible, mais le temps n'était pas aux lamentations.

Il allait voir Harry et lui proposer son aide. Faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rattraper.

Il se leva, redressa la tête malgré la honte cuisante qui envahissait tout son être et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait des excuses à présenter ce soir.

_Dortoir des filles de cinquième année, Serpentard._

Daphnée remua dans son lit, les yeux à moitié clos, les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Elle avait une vision, la même depuis quelques soirs déjà.

Toujours la même chose. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Sirius Black, celui-ci était sur le point de sortir quand soudain, Dumbledore arrivait. Il disait quelque chose que Daphnée ne parvenait pas à entendre, puis soudain, il levait sa baguette en direction de Sirius, un flot de lumière verte en jaillissait et Sirius tombait à la renverse. Mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il se relevait et entamait la discussion avec son directeur.

Daphnée ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose en elle hurlait qu'il fallait empêcher Sirius Black d'être attaqué par le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais quand elle en avait parlé à Harry, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules. Sirius n'était pas son allié, quel intérêt pour lui s'il se faisait attaqué ?

Ce n'était pas son problème, il avait d'autres questions plus urgentes à régler.

Daphnée n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, Harry était leur leader, et il n'avait pas tort quand il disait que ce qui arrivait à Sirius n'était pas son problème. Après la manière dont l'avait traité son ancien parrain…

Depuis qu'elle était partie de chez ses parents, les pouvoirs de Daphnée semblaient se décupler. Désormais, elle avait des visions toutes les nuits. Et pas seulement du futur, mais aussi du passé.

Elle avait revu en entier l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort dans le cimetière, mais elle avait aussi revu des batailles du passé, les anciens parents d'Harry se battre contre des Mangemorts, Harry quand il était enfant et aussi, et cela l'avait encore plus gêné, le premier baiser entre Harry et Elisabeth.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, toutes ses visions étaient liées de prés ou de loin à Harry. Comme si, désormais, sa vie entière était centrée autour de lui, et de la loyauté qu'elle éprouvait envers Harry.

Comme si ses pouvoirs devaient lui servir dans cette guerre.

Hormis celles de Sirius qui semblaient n'avoir aucun rapport avec lui.

A priori.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le revoyait, encore et encore ?


	52. Devenir des soldats

**Chapitre 51 : devenir des soldats.**

Pendant que quelque chose se préparait, Elisabeth partait rejoindre son petit ami qui était en train de s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande.

Etait-ce possible que son père finisse par voir la vérité en face ? Qu'il les rejoigne ? Ca la rendrait tellement heureuse, malgré tous les désaccords de ces dernières années, malgré tout ce que Sirius leur avait fait subir, à elle et Harry. Elle était prête à lui pardonner…plus ou moins.

Prête à lui pardonner, parce que malgré tout, elle restait une gamine de quinze ans effrayée qui avait encore besoin de ses parents.

Elle ne regrettait jamais les sacrifices qu'impliquait sa relation avec Harry, il en valait totalement la peine. Simplement…tout comme Neville elle aurait voulu que ses parents la suivent, restent avec elle…

Et même s'il faudrait probablement des mois, des années à Harry pour pardonner à Sirius, l'important était que ce dernier ait compris.

- Harry, Harry, s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la salle sur demande. Avec une pointe d'agacement elle constata que son chéri n'était pas seul mais également avec Jenny, Lucas et Draco. C'était stupide mais elle aurait préféré l'avoir en tête-à-tête.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Avec ton père…

- C'est justement de ça dont il faut que je te parle. Je crois que mon père va te croire.

On a parlé pendant des heures, je lui ai absolument tout raconté, je lui ai parlé, encore et encore, et quand j'ai enfin fini, j'ai vu dans ses yeux à quel point il était tourmenté. Il a alors dit qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir au calme.

Mais surtout Harry, il a dit qu'il en parlerait avec maman…

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que ton père va nous rejoindre ? Demanda Draco, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'alliés…mais quand même, Sirius Black ?

- Je le pense oui, répondit affirmativement Eli dont les yeux brillaient. N'est ce pas génial ?

- Si, répondit Harry, mais sa voix manquait étrangement de conviction. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop d'espoir ? Je veux dire, ton père me déteste depuis que je suis un gosse, je vois mal comment il pourrait changer aussi vite d'avis.

- Je crois qu'Eli a raison Harry, intervint alors Jenny. Quand on lui a parlé avec Lucas il y a quelques semaines, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser, il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu, j'ai même eu pitié à un moment ! Je crois vraiment que c'est possible.

- Sirius Black comme allié, je….

Harry s'interrompit en pleine phrase. Tout d'un coup, il se souvenait des visions dont lui avait parlé Daphnée.

Sirius attaqué dans son bureau…par Dumbledore…un sortilège qui produisait une lumière verte…

Comme un oubliette peut-être…

- Oh merde, murmura-t-il.

Il venait enfin de comprendre.

- Ton père est en danger Eli, dit-il, et sans élaborer, il sortit en courant de la salle sur demande.

Les appartements personnels de Sirius Black se trouvaient à l'autre bout du château, à côté de ceux de Severus et Minerva. Ne voulant perdre aucune minute, tout en courant comme un dératé, Harry lança son Patronus prévenir les deux professeurs, leur ordonnant de se rendre aussitôt chez Sirius Black pour empêcher Dumbledore de lui lancer un Oubliette.

Environ dix minutes plus tard (merci à Ted Tonks de l'avoir forcé tout l'été à courir tous les matins et faire de l'exercice physique), il était devant la porte qui menait à Sirius Black. Aucun bruit ne régnait dans le couloir, et il n'entendait aucun éclat de voix derrière sa porte.

Est-ce que Severus et Minerva avaient eu son message ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte de son ancien parrain.

Presque aussitôt celui-ci vint lui ouvrir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius avec méfiance à son ancien filleul, et les espoirs de celui-ci se réduisirent à néant.

Il avait déjà vu ce regard, quatre mois auparavant, ces yeux qui semblaient déconnectés de la réalité.

Sirius venait de recevoir un Oubliette.

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est avec vous ? Demanda Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

- Non, il vient juste de partir, pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- Non, rien, je, j'irais voir à son bureau, mentit Harry. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il vit Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue arriver avec précipitation dans sa direction.

- Harry, on a eu ton message, qu'est ce qui…Severus se tut en voyant Sirius Black dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, les yeux soupçonneux et une mine sombre sur le visage. Bah alors, il a…

- Euh il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, l'interrompit vivement Harry. Inutile d'attiser les soupçons de Black ou Dumbledore pour le moment. On peut aller dans votre bureau professeur ? Demanda-t-il, ne s'adressant à aucun des deux en particulier.

Les deux directeurs de maisons acquiescèrent, curieux de ce revirement de situation. Ils étaient aux Trois Balais en compagnie de Remus quand le Patronus d'Harry était arrivé. Empêchant le lycanthrope de venir avec eux, ils revinrent à Poudlard en quatrième vitesse, s'attendant à trouver un Sirius attaqué, et voilà qu'il était aussi hostile qu'à l'accoutumée et que rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Faisant fi du regard sombre et suspicieux de son ancien parrain, Harry suivit ses deux acolytes dans les appartements personnels de Minerva McGonagall.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe enfin Harry ? Finit par éclater le professeur de Potions une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends rien, c'est quoi ce cirque !

Harry leur expliqua alors rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Les visions répétées de Daphnée qu'il n'avait compris que trop tard, le fait qu'Elisabeth avait apparemment réussi à rallier Sirius Black à leur camp, mais en vain…

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit, il put voir que Severus et Minerva étaient scotchés.

- Ok, en attendant que vous ayez assimilé ce que je viens de dire, je vais prévenir les autres de me rejoindre ici, railla Harry en voyant que les deux professeurs, la bouche grande ouverte, ne disaient toujours rien.

D'un geste fluide il recréa son Patronus et envoya un message à Eli et les autres qui se trouvaient encore dans la Salle sur Demande.

- C'est impossible, finit par balbutier Minerva McGonagall. Sirius Black s'oppose à toi depuis que Ryan a été déclaré Survivant…

- Qui a bien pu rebrancher son cerveau ? S'exclama Severus.

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore lui a lancé un gentil petit Oubliette, c'est ça la grande question il me semble, ajouta le Survivant. Pourquoi diable éprouve-t-il le besoin de me mettre autant de baguettes dans les jambes ! C'est quoi son plan à la fin !

- Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir que Black avait changé d'avis ? Songea Minerva à voix haute.

- Peut-être que cet idiot décérébré a été le voir pour lui dire en personne, supposa Severus.

- Non, non, dans les visions de Daphnée c'est Dumbledore qui arrive dans le bureau de Black et lui lance le sort. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été le voir. Non, Minerva pose une excellente question, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu savoir ? Est-ce qu'il nous espionne ?

Aucun des deux adultes n'eut le temps de répondre à cette question, Eli, Draco, Jenny et Lucas arrivaient dans le bureau à cet instant là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe par Merlin ? S'exclama Elisabeth avec mauvaise humeur. Dray a parlé de visions de Daphnée, tu crois que Dumbledore va attaquer mon père ?

- C'est déjà fait Eli, répondit sombrement son petit ami. Je viens d'aller voir ton père, il a reçu un Oubliette, j'ai reconnu les signes.

- Il ne se souvient de rien ? Demanda la jeune Serdaigle, visiblement bouleversée par la nouvelle.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Je vais aller le revoir, je vais lui réexpliquer, décida alors vivement Elisabeth. Et puis après je vais suivre l'exemple de Mione et je vais foutre une tarte à ce sale toxico du citron !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, Elisabeth, déclara alors la professeur de Métamorphoses. Si Dumbledore a joué avec la mémoire de ton père une fois, qui l'empêchera de recommencer, encore et encore ? Albus n'abandonnera jamais, je le connais. S'il a un plan il ira jusqu'au bout et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Et pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un Oubliette qu'il jette sur Sirius, mais qui sait ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

- Alors quoi, on le laisse s'en sortir sans rien faire ? On laisse mon père dans le noir ?

- Minerva a raison ma chérie, intervint alors Harry d'une voix douce, prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Pour l'instant ton père est à l'abri, et je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de le ramener parmi nous. Déjà ce qu'on va faire c'est demander à Evana si elle a parlé à Sirius ce soir, et si elle a la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. Est-ce qu'il a été voir Dumbledore ou ce genre de choses. Et après on avisera.

Elisabeth n'avait pas l'air contente, mais Harry était catégorique, et tous dans la pièce savaient qu'il fallait lui obéir, un point c'est tout.

- Mais comment est-ce que le vieux fou a pu être au courant, aussi vite ? Songea Draco à voix haute. Vous croyez qu'il nous surveille ?

- On dirait bien que oui, répondit sombrement Severus. Brusquement, il se retourna vers la fille de Sirius.

- Tu as bien dit que ton père devait s'entretenir avec Evana à ce sujet ?

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'on ne doit plus chercher très loin alors, en déduisit le professeur de Potions. S'il lui a effectivement parlé, ça ne peut être que par cheminette, et Dumbledore peut facilement surveiller ces accès là. Il a très bien pu surprendre la conversation et agir en conséquence.

- C'est la solution la plus logique, acquiesça Harry. Mais ça veut dire que dorénavant on ne devra plus utiliser ce moyen de communication.

- On peut toujours avoir recours au Patronus, proposa Elisabeth.

- Oui mais c'est pas rapide, et surtout, ça ne permet pas de longues conversations, objecta Minerva.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser de téléphones, ce serait vachement pratique, commenta Jenny.

- Impossible, les appareils moldus ne marchent pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est écrit dans _Une histoire de Poudlard_, rétorqua Draco, et plusieurs regards surpris se posèrent alors sur lui.

- Quoi ? Se défendit-il, Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec ça l'année dernière quand je voulais installer une télé dans la Salle sur Demande. Apparemment l'électricité ne marche pas ici, à cause des ondes magiques et tout ça.

- Vous avez raison, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communication, quelque chose qui nous permette de contacter n'importe qui, et n'importe quand. Ne plus laisser des situations comme celle de ce soir se reproduire, dit Harry, songeur. Les Patronus c'est trop limité, les lettres ça ne va pas assez vite.

- On peut peut-être utiliser la technologie moldue, intervint soudain Lucas. Je veux dire, je sais que ça ne marche pas à Poudlard mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible de contourner cette règle ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A des talkies-walkies, ce sont des petits appareils qui fonctionnent comme des sortes de téléphones, à distance. Je me dis qu'on peut peut-être les enchanter pour qu'ils fonctionnent à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Chacun en aurait un et pourrait contacter n'importe quel autre membre de la bande en même pas quelques secondes.

- Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Demanda Harry à ses deux professeurs.

- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer en tout cas, répondit Minerva. Oui, je pense qu'il doit exister des enchantements et des sortilèges qui rendraient cela possible.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien regarder cela ? Demanda alors le Survivant à son ami Gryffondor. Peut-être que tu peux demander l'aide d'Hermione, elle est excellente dans ces matières et elle connaît la technologie moldue.

Lucas acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Peu de temps après tous se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

La soirée avait été riche en évènements. Sirius Black qui pouvait voir la lumière, Harry avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser. On parlait quand même de l'homme qui n'avait jamais fait attention à lui durant toute son enfance, qui l'avait traité en paria quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard, qui lui avait donné un coup de poing quand Elisabeth avait été pétrifiée et qui avait tenté de le séparer de ses amis.

Quelque part, et cela jamais il ne l'avouerait à sa petite amie, il était soulagé que son ancien parrain ait été oubliétté par le vieux schnock. Il avait besoin de plus d'alliés, oui bien sûr, mais pas n'importe qui non plus. Pas des gens qui l'avaient rejeté toute sa vie, qui le détestaient et avec qui il aurait du mal à travailler, à collaborer.

En ce qui le concernait, Sirius Black pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les Gobelins, il ne tenait à avoir aucun contact avec lui. Déjà que c'était bien assez dur de supporter Evana…

_Le lendemain._

_Cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, quatrième année Gryffondor/Serpentard._

- C'est quand même dommage, pour le professeur Black, murmura Jenny dans l'oreille de Lucas alors que les deux amis entraient dans la salle de classe. Il est plutôt doué en défenses, c'est un Auror et puis il a combattu durant la première guerre. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu nous apprendre des tas de trucs.

- Oui mais ça aurait été difficile, étant donné sa haine des Serpentards, répondit son meilleur ami.

Jenny acquiesça. Bien sur Lucas n'avait pas tort. Encore cette année les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient priés dans la classe du professeur Black de ne pas se mélanger.

Avec un petit soupir triste elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la salle, seule tandis que Lucas s'installait juste en face d'elle à sa droite à une table vide.

Mais elle ne le resta pas très longtemps, car deux minutes plus tard Jenny vit avec colère cette peste de Ginevra Weasley, dont les cheveux étaient malheureusement redevenus roux, s'installer à côté de son Lucas. Juste à côté, leurs chaises uniquement séparés de quelques centimètres.

Et le sourire victorieux que cette bouse de dragon lui lançait ! Jenny serra si fort les poings que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. Cette peste ne perdait rien pour attendre, dés que Jenny sortirait de cette salle de classe, elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire de mijaurée.

La Serpentarde ne se calma que lorsque Lucas lui lança un petit sourire à la fois contrit et rassurant qui semblait lui signifier de se calmer. Jenny jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à la Gryffondor et se pencha dans son livre. Le cours commençait.

- Tu vas bien Lucas ? Demanda d'une voix horriblement mielleuse Ginny Weasley.

- Pourquoi tu t'es installée là ? Répondit ce dernier d'une voix brusque. On n'est pas amis que je sache. Si c'est juste pour faire enrager Jenny c'est pas la peine de…

- Cette garce va payer pour avoir fait ça à mes cheveux, répliqua alors la rousse d'une voix glaciale.

- Ce n'est pas elle la responsable, mentit effrontément Lucas. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Fred et Georges, après tout les jumeaux adorent ce genre de blagues !

- Pas sur leur propre sœur, siffla-t-elle. Je sais très bien que c'est elle, inutile de prétendre le contraire ! Elle me déteste depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, elle doit probablement être jalouse que moi je sorte avec le garçon que j'aime.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Par Godric tu es vraiment aveugle mon pauvre ! Tout le monde sait que Derwent rêve de sortir avec Harry ! Elle est tellement jalouse qu'il soit avec Black, mais en même temps je le comprends, au moins Black est jolie, elle.

Lucas jeta un regard furtif à sa meilleure amie qui était en train de recopier ce que disait le professeur sur une feuille de parchemin.

Ginny avait tort. Plus elle grandissait, et plus Jenny devenait jolie. Belle même.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-il machinalement. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, superficielle et en plus menteuse. Arrête de m'adresser la parole, ça vaudra mieux.

- Oh oui, j'oubliais, tu es amoureux d'elle, s'exclama doucement Ginny. Mon dieu que c'est triste.

Lucas ne répondit rien. Les dents serrées, il se retenait de la frapper ou de lui lancer un sort bien placé.

Le reste du cours passa à une lenteur exemplaire, pire qu'un cours avec Binns. Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à sa meilleure amie qui gardait son nez plongé dans ses cours.

Lucas savait que sa condisciple avait tort. Jenny n'était pas amoureuse d'Harry, c'était tout simplement ridicule, elle avait été une des premières à se réjouir pour eux. Ginny essayait tout simplement de l'énerver.

Et elle y arrivait quand même.

La cloche retentit enfin et les élèves se levèrent avec précipitation, mais pas autant qu'une certaine Serpentarde qui courut presque jusqu'à la table de Lucas et le saisit par le bras avec autorité, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier, encore un, à Ginny Weasley.

- Tu viens ? Ordonna-t-elle presque à Lucas. Harry et Draco nous attendent.

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, appréciant le bras de Jenny sous le sien. C'était comme si elle voulait signifier à Ginny qu'il lui appartenait, et ma foi cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Ginny s'exclama d'une voix suffisamment haute pour que Jenny l'entende.

- Bah alors Derwent, pressée de retrouver ce loser d'Harry ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, monter des plans pour venir à bout de vous-savez-qui, faire semblant de vous battre contre quelque chose qui n'existe plus ?

Plusieurs Gryffondors à côté d'elle éclatèrent de rire, et Jenny vit rouge.

Elle ne supportait plus cette atmosphère, se sentir comme une paria, une exclue, où qu'elle aille dans le château. Les professeurs qui la regardaient de travers, ses compagnes de dortoir qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole, les gens qui arrêtaient de parler dés qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, tout simplement parce qu'elle était une amie d'Harry, le menteur et le détraqué. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ginevra Weasley était la goutte qui faisait déborder l'encrier.

Alors qu'elle était toujours accrochée à Lucas, elle leva sa baguette et cria avec force.

- _Fallum fortitudo_, hurla-t-elle en direction de la rousse et un jet de lumière grise sortit de sa baguette et frappa la Gryffondor qui s'éleva brutalement dans les airs, frappa violemment le mur et la fit valdinguer contre un des coins de la pièce avant de la faire tomber à terre, inconsciente et du sang s'écoulant de sa tête.

Lucas écarquilla les yeux alors que tous les autres s'exclamaient et accouraient aux côtés de la Gryffondor.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce sort était simplement supposé faire tomber une personne en arrière, rien de bien grave. Mais là, Jenny venait de très sérieusement blesser Ginny.

Et plus étrange encore, pourquoi au moment où elle avait lancé le sort avait-il ressenti cette décharge électrique dans le bras ? Celui-là même que Jenny tenait.

- Jenny est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, alors qu'autour d'eux tout semblait se bousculer. Des amies de Ginny pointaient du doigt la Serpentarde, des cris outrés et accusateurs sortant de leurs bouches. Emmett avait assisté à toute la scène avec stupéfaction, même si quelque part il trouvait que Ginny n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait et son père tentait de ranimer son élève.

- Tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Tout le monde sauf vous Mlle Derwent, Mr Entwhistle, restez également s'il vous plait.

Le reste de la classe sortit lentement de la salle, et quelques Gryffondors manifestèrent leur désir de vengeance à l'égard de Jenny qui semblait être complètement paralysée sur place.

Bientôt ils ne restèrent plus qu'eux deux dans la salle, eux et leur professeur qui tentait de ranimer Ginny Weasley qui saignait profusément.

- Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, finit par dire le Maraudeur. Je veux que vous restiez tous les deux ici, dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement sévère, et que vous m'y attendiez. C'est compris ?

Lucas acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête mais sa meilleure amie ne sembla même pas réagir.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

- Jenny, tenta de nouveau Lucas.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea, ses yeux écarquillés.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle. Je…je voulais juste…je…elle était censée tomber, et puis c'est tout !

- Je sais, je sais ! La rassura Lucas, se positionnant devant elle, et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Jenny dut lever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent, il avait tellement grandi cet été.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il, on expliquera au professeur Black que tu ne voulais pas lui faire trop de mal. Il connaît ce sortilège, il sait que…

- Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit-elle. Il y a…quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit. Je sais pas trop quoi, mais c'est comme si, au moment où j'ai lancé le sort…comme si une sorte de décharge électrique avait parcouru mon corps ! Je te jure, je…

- Non, je te crois, chuchota-t-il avec anxiété. Je…je l'ai ressenti, moi aussi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle avec effroi. Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Lucas. Il y a forcément une explication logique, et puis, je ressens aussi ces décharges, c'est un peu ce qui se passe quand on s'entraîne pour devenir Animagus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera ce que c'est !

Jenny opina faiblement du chef. Elle n'avait guère l'air rassuré, et avec hésitation, Lucas passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui.

La Serpentarde ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se blottit tout contre lui, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment tendre et inattendu.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-il doucement dans son oreille.

- Je sais pas, c'est tout un tout, il y a juste…j'en ai marre ! J'ai l'impression d'être happée dans un tourbillon, que tout va trop vite et que je ne peux plus rien maîtriser, il y a la guerre, et ma mère qui est menacée par son frère, l'école entière qui nous traite comme des moins que riens, et Harry et les Potter, et c'est juste trop ! Je voudrais que retourner à la deuxième année, quand tout était bien plus facile. Ou l'année dernière avant le tournoi ! Je sais plus…

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. On vit des moments difficiles, mais il faut voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. L'école, la communauté sorcière va bien finir par se rendre compte qu'on dit la vérité. Les choses vont s'arranger, forcément.

- J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi optimiste que toi, soupira Jenny.

Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que toute pensée heureuse l'avait quitté.

Les seuls moments où elle se sentait réellement bien étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec son meilleur ami, en tête-à-tête. Mais ils étaient trop rares, et puis à quoi bon ? Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait n'étaient guère réciproques…

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Sirius Black dans la pièce. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Jenny serra la mâchoire, prête à encaisser.

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous détacher, siffla Sirius d'une voix sèche tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. A contrecœur les deux âmes-sœurs se séparèrent.

Vous serez peut-être ravis de savoir que Ginny Weasley n'est pas gravement blessée, malgré tout. Elle a une grosse blessure à la tête, et Mme Pomfresh va vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de traumatisme crânien. Mais ce que vous avez fait est très grave, Mlle Derwent. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que…

- Professeur elle ne voulait pas ! Intervint Lucas. Elle n'a pas voulu, mais le sort qu'elle a lancé, je ne sais pas, a eu plus d'impact que prévu !

- Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ?

- _Fallum fortitudo_, chuchota presque Jenny.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- C'est impossible, répondit-il avec hésitation. Ça n'aurait pas eu un tel effet.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai, répéta avec détermination le jeune Gryffondor. Demandez à votre fils, il a assisté à la scène, et il est impartial. Il vous le dira.

- Très bien, disons que je vous crois. Il n'en reste pas moins que…

Sirius fut soudain interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Deux coups discrets.

- Oui, entrez, cria Sirius, agacé par le dérangement.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors son entrée, en boitillant, à la grande surprise du professeur et au profond déplaisir de ses deux élèves.

- Sirius, je sors juste de l'infirmerie où j'ai vu Mlle Weasley qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ?

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Jenny, durs, inflexibles, mais la Serpentarde ne se laissa pas démonter et lui jeta un regard furieux. Proviseur de Poudlard ou non, Dumbledore choisissait mal son moment.

- Oui, enfin il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un malentendu Albus, expliqua avec précipitation le père d'Elisabeth. Et il lui raconta alors ce que lui-même venait d'entendre de la bouche de Lucas.

- Vraiment ? Demanda avec curiosité le directeur. Ses yeux calculateurs se posèrent sur les deux adolescents, et soudain Jenny ressentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Aussi vite qu'elle le put elle érigea des barrières mentales et tenta de repousser l'intrus.

Pour qui se prenait Dumbledore ?

Désormais, Jenny fulminait.

- Sortez de mon esprit, cracha-t-elle avec colère. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit permis à un professeur de s'immiscer de la sorte dans les pensées de ses élèves !

Dumbledore ne se laissa pas démonter alors que Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait et Lucas se retenait de frapper l'illustre sorcier.

- Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte mon enfant, répondit-il calmement. J'ai mieux à faire que fouiller les souvenirs insignifiants d'une gamine.

- Ouais, comme oublietter ses professeurs, marmonna la Serpentarde dans sa barbe. Mais son auditeur l'entendit.

- Trois mois de retenues pour Mlle Derwent, tous les soirs en compagnie de Mr Rusard, décréta alors Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? Non c'est trop ! S'insurgea Jenny.

- Albus, peut-être que je peux prendre en charge ces retenues, proposa alors Sirius, mal à l'aise. Et peut-être que trois mois c'est un peu trop. Jenny ne voulait pas infliger de telles blessures à Mlle Weasley, ce n'est qu'un malencontreux accident.

- Peut-être, mais Mlle Derwent a besoin d'apprendre à contrôler son tempérament, répliqua calmement son directeur. Tous les soirs de la semaine de huit heures à dix heures pendant trois mois elle sera en retenue, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cela se fasse en compagnie de Mr Rusard.

Albus se retint de lancer un regard triomphant à la jeune fille. Il ignorait qu'elle aussi était une occlumens. Probablement grâce aux bons soins de ce cher Severus. Ce dernier passait-il ses soirées à apprendre cette discipline à tous ces maudits gamins ?

Bien sûr la mettre en retenue pendant trois mois allait interférer avec tous ses entraînements, et quelque part le directeur de Poudlard y rechignait, car elle en avait besoin, comme tous les autres. Mais d'un autre côté elle devait vraiment se calmer et canaliser ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui personne n'avait été gravement blessé, mais qui sait ce qui arriverait la fois suivante ? Et là ce n'était que Ginevra Weasley, une nuisance dans son genre, mais la prochaine fois elle blessait malencontreusement le Survivant ou un de ses amis ?

Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Dumbledore grimaça lorsque sans y réfléchir il déplaça sa cheville gauche pour reculer. La nuit dernière, après avoir lancé un oubliette malheureusement nécessaire sur Sirius qui n'était pas encore prêt à connaître la vérité, il avait trébuché sur son chemin sur un chat qui était apparu brusquement sur son chemin et s'était tordu la cheville. Le pire était qu'Albus aurait mis sa baguette à brûler que ce chat, assez moche dans son genre il fallait bien l'avouer, orange et à la face aplatie, lui avait jeté un regard méprisant avant de cavaler dans le couloir suivant.

Résultat il avait sa cheville foulée et malgré les soins de Madame Pomfresh, et aussi à cause de son âge avancé, il éprouvait encore une douleur à cet endroit et avait un peu de mal à se déplacer.

Tout ça parce que Sirius Black avait décidé pour la première fois de sa vie de réfléchir et de croire sa fille et sa femme. De la part d'Evana ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, Albus s'était même attendu à ce qu'elle comprenne plus tôt, mais Sirius ?

Comme quoi les miracles arrivaient vraiment quelque fois. Dommage qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin de demander confirmation à sa femme par le réseau de cheminette…

M'enfin, du moment que James et Lily restent dans cet état d'ignorance le plus longtemps possible, le temps qu'Harry soit prêt, tout irait bien. Encore quelque mois, maximum un an et il pourrait leur révéler la vérité.

- Très bien Albus, capitula Sirius. Jenny, Lucas, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos salles communes.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête lugubre et sortirent de la salle de classe, non sans avoir jeté au préalable quelques regards haineux à celui-qui-faisait-de-leurs-vies-un-enfer.

- C'est pas possible, trois mois de retenues ! Je déteste ma vie ! S'écria Jenny une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Tu imagines, cela va m'empêcher de m'entraîner pendant TROIS MOIS !

- Pas forcément, tenta de la consoler son meilleur ami. Tu peux toujours t'entraîner après, je t'attendrais jusqu'à dix heures et puis c'est pas très grave si on termine après le couvre-feu.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Jenny.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande où les attendaient Draco, Daphnée et Harry, pour un de leurs quotidiens entraînements.

Leurs visages défaits avertirent les trois Serpentards que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rapidement, Lucas leur expliqua la situation.

Daphnée resta étrangement silencieuse alors que les deux garçons étaient surpris.

- Tu as réussi à la faire voltiger dans les airs avec un simple _fallum fortitudo_, s'étonna Draco. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ignore.

- J'ai remarqué que tu mettais de plus en plus de puissance dans tes sorts ces derniers temps, fit alors remarquer Harry, l'air songeur. Est-ce que tu peux nous refaire une démonstration ? Sur ce mannequin par exemple ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un des nombreux mannequins en bois qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs entraînements.

Jenny opina du chef et leva sa baguette dans les airs.

- Concentre-toi bien surtout, recommanda le Survivant.

- _Fallum fortitudo_, cria-t-elle avec vigueur et un nouveau flot de lumière grise s'éleva dans les airs et frappa le mannequin qui tomba à la renverse.

- Pas très concluant, résuma Draco. Peut-être que tu es fatiguée ou…

- Jenny, quelle était ta position quand tu as lancé le sort ? Intervint soudain Daphnée, s'avançant vers les deux âmes sœurs. Comment étais-tu exactement ?

- J'étais sur le point de sortir de la salle, et je me suis retournée, comme ça, montra-t-elle à son amie. Oh et je tenais le bras de Lucas.

- Relance le sort sur le mannequin tout en tenant Lucas par le bras, demanda alors fermement la blonde.

Jenny fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Avec hésitation elle saisit son bras et relança le sort.

Cette fois-ci le mannequin fit comme Ginny Weasley une heure auparavant. Il s'éleva dans les airs, frappa violemment le plafond et retomba par terre.

- Waow ! S'exclamèrent Draco et Harry en même temps. Incroyable !

Daphnée ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce genre de démonstration ne l'étonnait plus, ce n'était qu'un des effets secondaires de leur condition d'âmes sœurs. Une puissance peu commune dés lors qu'ils se touchaient.

Ça serait un formidable atout lors des futures batailles.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Questionna Draco. Alors quoi, quand tu touches Lucas tu deviens plus puissantes ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- Attends, je voudrais tester quelque chose, l'interrompit le Survivant avec enthousiasme. Lucas, fais la même chose s'il te plait. Tiens Jenny et lance ce sort.

Lucas s'exécuta, les joues rouges. Tout ceci le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il lança à son tour le sort, et encore une fois le pauvre mannequin alla visiter le plafond avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant ! Murmura Harry.

- On devrait regarder si ça marche pour d'autres sortilèges également ! Proposa Draco.

- Exact. Jenny, tu peux essayer de désarmer Dray tout en tenant Lucas ?

- Quoi, non ? Protesta le principal intéressé. Et si elle me fracasse le crâne ?

- C'est juste un _expelliarmus_ Dray, pas la peine de faire le bébé, rien de grave ne va t'arriver, soupira Harry. Tu as peur d'une fille ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Draco qui faisait cependant la grimace. Il se positionna en face des deux amis et serra fort sa baguette dans la main.

- Et surtout ne tente pas de te protéger, laisse-la te désarmer, répéta Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais et se tint prêt.

- _Expelliarmus_, cria aussitôt Jenny.

La baguette de Draco lui échappa aussitôt de la main et vola dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'écraser sur le mur de la Salle sur Demande.

Les adolescents virent avec stupéfaction la baguette retomber sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux brisés.

- Oh j'hallucine ! Elle a brisé ma baguette ! S'exclama Draco. Dites-moi que je rêve !

- On t'en trouvera une autre, dit alors Harry, balayant ses exclamations d'un geste de la main. Comment est-ce que vous arrivez à faire ça ? C'est incroyable, tout simplement incroyable, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

Les deux adolescents haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient aucune explication logique.

- Je vous préviens, désormais vous allez vous entraîner tout le temps à deux, et on va tenter de canaliser ces pouvoirs. Vous n'allez plus vous lâcher, décréta alors Harry. Je vais prévenir Severus et Minerva pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas une explication à ce sujet.

- Je parie que ça ne va pas les déranger tant que ça, murmura malicieusement Draco dans l'oreille de Daphnée. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à leur sujet ? Demanda alors Draco avec suspicion. Son absence de surprise devenait soudain intrigante. Daphnée avait l'air plus résignée que surprise.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit-elle à voix basse.

_Salle commune des Serpentards._

Draco rentra dans sa salle commune en sifflotant. La soirée avait été surprenante, mais pas mauvaise au final.

Et la révélation de Daphnée sur leurs amis avait été stupéfiante. Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler du concept d'âmes sœurs, hormis comme étant une légende. C'était incroyable, mais selon elle, aucun doute n'était permis. Luna l'avait vu, et même si la jeune Serdaigle était par moments lunatique, sur ce genre de choses, elle ne se trompait pas.

C'était une excellente nouvelle pour leur camp. Contre des Mangemorts Jenny et Lucas seraient bien mieux capables de se débrouiller que les autres. Du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble.

Par contre cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir effectuer quelques petites modifications dans les paris en cours.

- Hey, Tracey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il soudain en voyant son amie assise dans un des canapés de la salle commune, lisant une lettre qui semblait assez longue.

Une lettre de Nath ? Ajouta-t-il en s'étalant à côté d'elle, allongeant ses longues jambes sur la petite table devant eux. Comment va ton cher et tendre ?

- Bien, répondit-elle d'un ton maussade.

- Oho, des ennuis au paradis ?

- Non c'est rien, c'est juste que…je viens de me souvenir que ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est tout. Je pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps.

- Déjà ? Waow, j'aurais jamais parié que vous resteriez aussi longtemps ensemble.

- Oh toi et tes paris, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une copine au lieu de t'amuser des amours de tes amis !

- Ce serait beaucoup moins intéressant ! Et puis je n'ai pas les talents de don juan de notre cher Blaise !

- Tu sais qu'il s'est encore pris une veste tout à l'heure ?

- Qui ça ?

- Une poufsouffle de sixième année, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Il pensait qu'en étant à Poufsouffle il aurait plus de chances, c'est la maison la moins haineuse, mais raté.

- Oui étrangement nous n'avons pas la côte ces derniers temps. Blaise devrait s'attaquer aux filles de sa propre maison.

- Selon lui elle ressemble toutes à des vers de terre atrophiés, et ne me demande pas d'où vient l'expression.

- Il a pas vraiment tort, regarde Parkinson ou Bulstrode. Je crois que je préférerais encore sortir rouler une pelle à Harry plutôt que de sortir avec elles !

- Morte de rire ! Toi et Harry, ce serait un scénario trop bizarre ! Mais c'est vrai que le choix est limité ici. Pauvre Blaise, destiné à finir seul et malheureux.

- Ouais, comme une vieille fille. Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas la chance ici bas d'avoir son âme sœur !

Tracey lui jeta un regard éberlué.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Draco soupira intérieurement. Il avait encore raté une bonne occasion de se taire, et Daphnée qui lui avait recommandé de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

Rapidement, il lui expliqua la situation. Mais curieusement, Tracey eut la réaction opposée de ce qu'il attendait.

- Comment ça 'ça va être utile lors des batailles' ? Non mais est-ce que je rêve ?

- Quoi, comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Là franchement Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie semblait aussi énervée.

- Toi la première chose à laquelle tu penses en apprenant ce genre de nouvelles c'est l'atout que ça va représenter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et pas à ce que traversent en ce moment Jenny et Lucas ? Mais enfin Draco, tu ne vois pas que ces deux là souffrent depuis des mois ! Tu ne vois pas les regards qu'ils se lancent tout le temps, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont sans arrêt triste, que ça les ronge de l'intérieur, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, vu que, quand ils auront quinze ans ils seront liés pour toujours et surtout, ils seront bien plus puissants que des sorciers normaux et que ça sera utile à Harry !

- Non, attends c'est pas moi, c'est Daphnée qui pense comme ça, répliqua très courageusement Draco qui se ratatinait sur son siège. Je viens juste d'apprendre cette nouvelle, et j'y avais pas réfléchi comme ça.

- Bien sûr que non, comme tous les mecs tu ne réfléchis pas ! Maugréa Tracey, toujours en colère. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire là-dedans ?

Draco n'osa rien répondre. Il était persuadé que quoi qu'il dise ce serait la mauvaise réponse et Tracey ne serait pas contente et se lancerait dans une nouvelle diatribe colérique.

- Le pire, reprit la Serpentarde, c'est qu'un tel raisonnement de la part de Daphnée ne m'étonne pas. Ces derniers temps, tout ce qui compte, c'est Harry, et la guerre. Elle n'a que ces mots à la bouche. Chaque nuit avant de se coucher elle espère avoir une vision qui pourra l'aider. Et quand elle n'est pas en cours ou en train de s'entraîner, ce qui arrive tous les soirs de la semaine, non stop, elle ne parle que de ça. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde !

Vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche ! La guerre, Voldemort, quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque, et la prophétie, et s'entraîner, et devenir Animagus, et toi qui espionne chez les Mangemorts et qui doit apprendre l'occlumentie avec Severus pour être sûr de ne pas être démasqué !

On n'a que quinze Dray ! Quinze ans ! Et pourtant, depuis que papa Voldy est revenu à la vie, on n'a pas une seule soirée de libre, pas un seul moment où on a simplement passé du temps ensemble, sans se soucier du lendemain, en laissant tous nos soucis de côté.

- Harry a besoin de nous, rétorqua doucement Draco. Il comprenait son point de vue, bien sûr, mais sa loyauté était plus forte que tout. Sa loyauté, le sens du devoir.

Les yeux de Tracey étincelèrent de colère.

- Ne remets jamais ma loyauté envers Harry en cause Dray, gronda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la question, je suis prête à me battre pour lui, tout comme toi et les autres. C'est pour Harry que je m'entraîne de la sorte, que j'apprends la magie noire et des sortilèges qu'on apprend que chez les Aurors ! C'est pour Harry que je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis plus d'un an et demi !

Mais il y a des limites, nous ne sommes que des adolescents, et si on ne prend pas de recul, on va finir par perdre notre âme dans cette guerre. On ne peut pas les laisser tout nous prendre.

Tu sais ce que voit Daphnée dans ses visions en ce moment ? Des batailles, du sang et des morts. Harry veut que papa Voldy sorte de l'ombre, mais lorsque ce sera le cas, ce sera comme durant la première guerre, des attaques auront lieu régulièrement, et je ne suis pas assez naïve pour penser qu'on en sortira tous sains et saufs. Alors tant qu'il est temps, on devrait peut-être profiter des précieux moments de tranquillité qu'on a. Profiter les uns des autres.

Les yeux de Tracey brillaient si fort que Draco crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. A la regarder de plus prés, il voyait enfin que la jeune fille semblait complètement épuisée. D'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses beaux yeux, elle était très pâle, et depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu rire ou faire une bêtise ?

Est-ce que leurs vies ne se résumaient qu'à une suite de devoirs, espérer survivre, espérer que Voldemort sorte de sa cachette, espérer qu'il ne mette pas la main sur la prophétie, espérer trouver des indices sur les Horcruxes ?

Avec hésitation il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais il était tellement obnubilé qu'il en oubliait de vivre.

Lui plus que quiconque était celui qui avait le moins de chances de s'en sortir vivant. Jouer aux espions chez face-de-serpent n'était pas sans risques, et même si pour l'instant tout allait bien, est-ce que ce serait la même chose quand il aurait dix-sept ans et qu'il serait marqué ?

Draco ne se faisait aucune illusion. Dans deux ans, et à moins d'un miracle, on lui apposerait l'horrible tatouage sur son magnifique bras, et il deviendrait esclave d'un monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible s'il voulait continuer son travail d'espion.

Depuis la rentrée, Severus lui donnait des cours d'occlumentie, afin de ne courir aucun risque lors de ses prochaines rencontres avec le serpent en chef, mais il devait apprendre vite, et surtout, faire très attention à ce que certains Serpentards ne le surprennent pas dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison. Des gens comme Parkinson ou Bulstrode, ou même Théodore Nott dont Draco ne connaissait toujours pas les vraies allégeances, pouvaient aisément le dénoncer à leurs parents. Et là, couic.

L'avenir était sombre et flou. Et peut-être que finalement Tracey avait raison. Peut-être que quelque fois, juste quelque fois, ils feraient mieux de se comporter comme de vrais adolescents.

- Je vais faire des efforts, lui promit-il alors dans le creux de son oreille. A partir de maintenant, on va essayer de se réserver des moments où on pourra se détendre et se reposer, même si ce n'est que quelques heures. Je vais en parler à Eli, je crois qu'elle aussi est de cet avis. Elle trouve qu'Harry en fait trop.

Tracey hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Cet éclat lui avait fait du bien. Ses derniers mois avaient juste été si durs.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

Après le mouvementé cours de défenses contre les forces du mal Emmett retourna dans sa salle commune, plutôt agité.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'année dernière.

L'année dernière, il aurait tout de suite pris la défense de Ginny contre Jenny, une Serpentarde en qui il n'avait aucune confiance, probablement à cause du lavage de cerveau que lui avaient fait subir son père, son oncle James mais également Ryan et Ron.

L'année dernière ses seuls amis étaient Ryan, Ron, Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Il traînait tout le temps avec eux et les appréciait.

Aujourd'hui il avait radicalement changé de perspective.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Ryan restait son meilleur ami. Dans tout ceci, Ryan était une malencontreuse victime. Les coupables étaient Dumbledore et les Potter.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il ne supportait plus les Weasley et tous les autres parasites qui tournaient autour de Ryan uniquement parce qu'il était soi-disant le Survivant.

C'était avec dégoût qu'il avait vu les deux roux s'accrocher à Ryan et crier haut et fort qu'Harry n'était qu'un sale menteur vicieux qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu de célébrité. Mais à y regarder de plus prés, Emmett se rendait compte que Ron par exemple n'était pas exempt de toute jalousie de son côté.

Quand par exemple Ryan avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch, quand il recevait des cadeaux exorbitants qui avaient visiblement coûtés cher, quand son nom était ressorti de la coupe, quand il avait été nommé préfet…

A chaque fois avait brillé dans ses yeux une lueur de jalousie et de convoitise. Ryan n'y avait jamais prêté attention, il adorait Ron, mais Emmett l'avait toujours remarqué, et cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais il avait passé outre. Les amis de Ryan étaient ses amis.

Et puis la façon qu'avait Ginny de parler de Ryan, 'son petit ami le Survivant'. D'insister sur ce dernier terme…comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui plaisait chez lui.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Emmett avait été surpris quand il son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Jamais auparavant Ryan n'avait montré le moindre signe d'affection particulière pour la rouquine. Il l'aimait bien, mais comme amie. Bien sûr il l'avait emmené au bal, mais auparavant il avait tenté sa chance avec plusieurs filles de Beauxbâtons…en vain.

Mais probablement qu'en ce moment, Ryan plus que jamais avait besoin d'affection, de se sentir entouré.

Emmett était le seul à qui Ryan avait confié que cela avait été dur de perdre de manière aussi tangible et concrète son frère jumeau.

Même si leur relation n'avait jamais été au beau fixe, Ryan avait toujours pensé que quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait compter sur Harry. Même si celui-ci était à Serpentard, même s'il lui faisait un peu peur. Harry avait toujours été son bouclier, son armure en quelque sorte. Et maintenant c'était comme s'il devait se débrouiller seul.

Quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais été habitué. Pomponné, cajolé et chouchouté toute sa vie, il n'était qu'un gamin immature.

Encore heureux qu'Harry était le vrai Survivant, songea Emmett avec tristesse. C'était horrible à dire, mais des deux, il était indéniablement le seul à pouvoir assumer cette responsabilité.

Soudain, il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami quelques mois auparavant, la discussion qui l'avait incité à se poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe et à aller voir Harry pour lui demander des explications.

_Flash-back._

_Emmett et Ryan venaient à peine de rentrer de King's Cross et se trouvaient dans la chambre de Ryan à Godric's Hollow, tandis que tous les parents étaient en bas, discutant avec Albus Dumbledore._

_Ryan était allongé sur son lit et Emmett se rendit compte qu'il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette pièce. Désormais ses pieds atteignaient le bas de son lit._

_Emmett lui s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, aux couleurs rouges et or, tout comme le reste de la pièce à vrai dire. Ryan avait vraiment une très grande chambre, assez grande pour contenir un lit deux personnes, un grand bureau recouvert de livres de cours et de parchemins qui dataient de deux ans auparavant, plusieurs armoires contenant ses vêtements et tous les jouets qu'il accumulait depuis sa naissance. En effet Ryan ne jetait jamais rien, il gardait tout ce qu'il avait reçu et chérissait ses affaires._

_Et bien __sûr__ les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de Quidditch, notamment de son équipe préférée, l'Orgueil de Portree. Ryan adorait cette équipe depuis qu'il était tout petit et que James et Sirius __l'avaient__ emmené voir un match de Quidditch faisant rencontrer cette équipe et les Canons de Chudley._

_- Où est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry se trouve en ce moment ? Demanda brusquement Ryan, rompant le silence tendu qui s'était installé._

_- Je sais pas, répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. Probablement chez oncle Remus, avec Eli et Nev. _

_Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ses parents et Franck et Alice les aient laissés partir de la sorte, sans même se battre. Il s'était attendu à des cris, n'importe quoi._

_Non, c'était comme si eux aussi avaient été abandonnés et reniés._

_- Ce n'est plus notre oncle, fit remarquer d'une voix distante Ryan. Enfin, je suppose. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on le revoie un jour._

_- Oui, sans doute._

_Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau. Emmett se sentait mal à l'aise. Toute cette histoire avec Harry lui laissait un __goût__ amer dans la bouche, et il savait que c'était également le cas pour ses parents. Renier son enfant, quoi de plus horrible ? C'était un acte extrême, trop extrême et…ce n'était pas bien. Pas juste._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie Emmett en voulait à son oncle James. _

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie il se posait des questions et se remettait en doute._

_- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ? Dans le labyrinthe je veux dire ? Finit-il par demander à son meilleur ami d'une voix hésitante._

_Depuis ce jour funeste, il n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de lui en parler sérieusement. Ryan avait toujours été entouré, et tout s'était déroulé tellement vite._

_- Tu crois la version d'Harry ? Répliqua son meilleur ami d'une voix accusatrice, se redressant sur son lit. Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité, qu'il est le Survivant et que je ne suis rien du tout !_

_- Non pas du tout ! Protesta Emmett. Tu sais bien que non, mais je me pose des questions, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry était capable de ce genre de choses. C'est tellement grave, affirmer que Voldemort est de retour ! Je ne comprends pas._

_- Moi non plus, finit par avouer Ryan. Et ça m'énerve tellement de ne plus me souvenir ! C'est comme l'été dernier, mais en pire !_

_Je sais qu'Harry a toujours été jaloux de moi, parce que, je suppose que mes parents m'ont toujours traité un peu mieux que lui, mais c'est quand même normal vu que je suis le Survivant. Il a toujours été jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, et qu'il a mis son nom dans la coupe. Mais de là à clamer que Voldemort est de retour et que c'est lui le Survivant, je sais pas, ça colle pas je trouve._

_- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Ryan se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas._

_- Allez Ryan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu te souviens et que n'aurais dit à personne ?_

_- Non, non, c'est juste. Oh c'est stupide, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu, mais c'est probablement complètement idiot._

_- Vas-y, dis-moi !_

_- Je me suis dit, peut-être que je n'ai pas été le seul attaqué dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être que quelqu'un a également attaqué Harry, tu sais avec un sort de confusion, lui faire croire à cette histoire sordide. Et qui l'aurait également attaqué physiquement. Je sais pas si tu as vu, mais il était mal en point quand on est revenu de la troisième tâche. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit infligé ça à lui-même._

_Emmett réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Cette théorie ne lui semblait pas très crédible, ou plutôt elle manquait de cohérence, mais elle était bien meilleure à son avis que la version 'Harry est un immonde menteur'._

_- Oui mais qui vous aurait attaqué ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas, répondit Ryan avec découragement. Peut-être Pettigrew ? Je sais pas, je comprends pas._

_J'ai essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore, vu que papa ne veut plus entendre parler d'Harry, mais il m'a assuré que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire, que Voldemort n'était pas de retour et qu'hormis Harry, personne ne me voulait de mal._

_- Tu crois qu'Harry te veut vraiment du mal ? Demanda Emmett, dubitatif._

_- C'est ça le hic, avoua Ryan, clairement mal à l'aise. Malgré toutes nos différences et tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, plus j'y réfléchis, plus j'ai du mal à croire qu'il me veuille réellement du mal. Dans mon esprit, il tentait juste de vivre sa vie de son côté, avec tous ses amis tu sais, et voilà. A Poudlard il m'évite tout le temps et ne m'a jamais causé le moindre tort. Sauf avec le tournoi, mais ça, c'était involontaire. Il ne savait pas que mon nom ressortirait également de la coupe._

_Emmett ne répondit pas. Sur ce point là, il avait toujours eu des doutes, étant donné que sa sœur lui affirmait qu'Harry était bel et bien innocent._

_Et il faisait confiance au jugement de sa sœur._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, quand il fut couché dans son lit, seul, et perdu dans ses réflexions, il songea que peut-être il y avait anguille sous roche._

_Peut-être qu'une explication était nécessaire._

_C'est dans cette optique que quelques jours plus tard, il rassembla son courage et alla voir sa mère, celle de ses parents qui était indubitablement la plus prône à réfléchir et se poser des questions._

_Il lui exposa ses questionnements et se rendit compte avec soulagement que sa mère traversait les mêmes tourments mentaux. Ils en discutèrent longuement, et Evana lui promit alors d'aller voir Remus pour lui demander des explications._

_Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Emmett était au Sanctuaire d'Orgon en compagnie de sa sœur, Harry et tous ses alliés, et son monde était bouleversé à jamais._

_Dumbledore leur mentait depuis des années et avait fait de la vie du vrai Survivant un enfer sur terre. Mais il n'était pas le seul coupable. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait forcé James et Lily à agir de la sorte avec leur ancien fils. _

A présent Emmett n'éprouvait plus que de la colère et du dégoût pour son oncle et sa tante, et c'était de plus en plus dur de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Tout comme il était de plus en plus dur de trouver des excuses pour passer du temps avec Harry et compagnie. Généralement il profitait des entraînements de Quidditch et des devoirs de préfet de Ryan pour s'éclipser et s'entraîner avec les autres qui, à sa grande surprise, l'avait facilement accepté parmi eux.

Même s'il ne ferait jamais vraiment partie de leur petite bande, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Emmett fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante du faux Survivant et de Ron dans la salle commune qui, à cette heure-ci, était presque vide. Tous les élèves se trouvaient en effet dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur repas.

Ryan était furieux, c'était visible, et le visage tout rouge de son acolyte démontrait chez lui le même état d'esprit.

- Comment va Ginny ? Demanda d'une voix neutre Emmett.

- Elle va mieux, répondit sombrement Ryan en s'asseyant auprès de son meilleur ami. Mais elle va rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne souffre d'aucun traumatisme. Cette Derwent l'a vraiment amoché ! Elle a des bleus partout, deux côtes de cassées et une énorme bosse à la tête !

- Elle n'a pas fait exprès, la défendit Emmett. Elle voulait juste la faire tomber, mais elle a trop de puissance et…

- Trop de puissance mon œil ! Protesta Ron. Elle a attaqué ma sœur en traître, comme une Serpentarde, et si jamais Ginny et elle se battaient en duel, dans les règles, aucun doute sur l'identité du vainqueur !

Emmett tenta très fort de ne pas éclater de rire. Inutile de dire à Ron que le seul élève dans l'école pouvant battre Jenny était Harry. Lui-même avait été stupéfait quand il s'était rendu compte du niveau de Jenny, mais aussi de tous les autres.

Selon les dires de Severus, tous avaient atteint le niveau d'élèves de septièmes années, et même peut-être plus. Mais encore selon Severus, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose étant donné le niveau exécrable de l'enseignement à Poudlard.

De tous, Harry était incontestablement le meilleur. Emmett avait ainsi assisté à un duel entre le Survivant et son professeur de Potions, et même si Harry finit par perdre, il avait quand même fait durer le duel pendant plus d'une demi-heure où il enchaîna feintes et attaques avec une agilité déconcertante. Même Maugrey avait été impressionné, et cela avait quelque peu dissipé ses doutes sur les capacités du jeune Serpentard.

Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant encore, c'était la détermination et la volonté d'Harry. Il s'entraînait à chaque moment de la journée, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde.

Il prenait vraiment ses responsabilités au sérieux. C'était peut-être pour cela que les adultes étaient si enclins à le suivre et à lui obéir sans vraiment poser de questions. Il émanait de lui un tel charisme, une telle force, que même Emmett, nouveau venu, avait senti grandir en lui tout au cours de l'été une loyauté indéfectible.

Quoi qu'il se passe, désormais il était de son côté. Il se battrait pour lui et il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Cette sale peste de Serpentarde va payer, cracha Ron. Oser s'attaquer à ma sœur, sans raisons valables ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?

- Si tu t'attaques à elle tu t'attaques aussi à Harry, Ron, c'est peut-être pas souhaitable, rétorqua Emmett, agacé.

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de lui, tu te trompes !

- Emmett n'a pas tort, intervint alors Ryan. J'ai entendu dire que c'était Rogue en personne qui entraînait Harry, probablement de la magie noire et des trucs du genre, et tu n'as pas envie de te frotter à ça je pense.

- Mais on ne va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Protesta Weasley.

- T'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen de venger ta sœur, le rassura Ryan. On ira voir tes frères pour leur demander quelques trucs.

Emmett soupira intérieurement. Finalement son statut d'entre-deux (surnom gentiment trouvé par Luna) pouvait se révéler utile. Il ne lui faudrait pas oublier de dire à Jenny de se méfier, même s'il doutait que Fred et Georges fassent quelque chose contre elle.

_Ministère de la magie._

_Bureau de Remus Lupin._

Remus était en train de rédiger un rapport pour Arthur Weasley lorsque des coups répétés frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa tâche.

- Entrez, cria-t-il quelque peu surpris. A cette heure-ci de la matinée il n'attendait personne. Tonks était en mission au dehors, Evana et Andromeda étaient à l'autre bout du Ministère dans leurs propres bureaux et Alastor était à Poudlard avec les enfants.

Ce fut Morgana qui entra dans son bureau.

- Tu acceptes une petite distraction ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire, mais son visage était tendu et sa mâchoire serrée.

- Bien sûr, que fais-tu ici ?

- Le bureau des Aurors m'a convoqué, eu égard à l'attaque qui a eu lieu chez moi en juin dernier.

- Ils te convoquent seulement maintenant ?

- En fait je suis venu reporter cette attaque dés le lendemain, ils m'ont promis de s'en occuper, mais aujourd'hui on m'a fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace du coupable. J'ai eu beau leur dire que mon frère était responsable, ils ne me croient pas vraiment. Mordred étant un ami intime de Lucius Malfoy qui lui-même…

- A des liens étroits avec Fudge, termina Remus à sa place. Quel beau système nous avons là !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais comme j'étais dans les parages, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir cinq minutes.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Lucas ce matin, lui et Hermione ont presque fini de mettre au point ces talkies-walkies. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que lorsque tu prononces le nom de la personne à qui tu veux parler dans l'appareil, celle-ci est immédiatement contactée.

- Intéressant, commenta le loup-garou.

- Et surtout très utile. Et également, Hermione aurait eu une autre idée. Dans l'hypothèse où ils seraient dans un endroit où ils ne peuvent parler dans un talkie-walkie, comme en classe par exemple, elle est en train de mettre au point des sortes de pièces communicantes, des gallions qui chaufferaient dés qu'il y a un problème. Par exemple, si ma fille veut prévenir Harry qu'il y a un problème, il lui suffit de dire le nom d'Harry tout en tenant la pièce dans ses mains et de la frotter avec sa baguette. La pièce d'Harry brûlera alors et le prénom de Jenny apparaîtra dessus.

- Très ingénieux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

- Oui, ces gamins ne sont pas ordinaires. En parlant de gamins particuliers, comment avance l'adoption d'Harry ? Demanda Morgana en s'installant plus confortablement en face de Remus.

- Bien mieux que ce que j'attendais, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. D'après la femme en charge de mon dossier, l'adoption sera validée pour les vacances de Noël. Tout ce qu'il leur reste à faire est d'interroger Harry, pour voir si celui-ci veut bel et bien devenir mon fils, et il ne nous restera qu'à signer les papiers et ce sera officiel, Harry deviendra Harry Lupin.

- Les Potter ont déjà été interrogé ?

- Oui, et justement j'ai l'impression que cela a joué en ma faveur, avoua Remus. Tu vois, la responsable du dossier, Sarah Hopkins, a été secoué par les accusations des Potter à l'encontre d'Harry, et elle a du mal à supporter l'idée qu'on puisse traiter un enfant de la sorte, alors elle a un peu accéléré le processus pour qu'Harry reste sans identité le moins longtemps possible.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira la mère de Jenny, ça fait du bien. Depuis que tout ça a commencé j'ai l'impression de piétiner sur place.

- Pas d'avancées dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ?

- Aucune, on a trouvé quelques renseignements sur Tom Jedusor, mais rien qui pourraient nous mener à eux. En revanche, Andréa a une théorie.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien on se demandait, et c'est une question importante, combien Voldemort a fait d'Horcruxes. On sait qu'Harry en a déjà détruit un, mais combien il en reste ? Andréa pense qu'il en a peut-être fait sept, car comme tu le sais peut-être, sept est le plus puissant nombre magique : les sept chevaliers d'Avalon, les sept départements du Ministère, les sept années de Poudlard…

- Oui je crois que j'ai déjà entendu quelque chose sur ça, il est dit que sept est le nombre ayant le plus grand potentiel magique, celui pouvant produire le plus de puissance magique. Mais alors tu penses que papa Voldy en aurait crée 7 !

- Andréa pense que c'est possible, et je suis assez d'accord. En tout cas c'est une piste qu'on ne peut écarter.

- Sept Horcruxes ! Ca fait un peu beaucoup quand même.

- Oui enfin six maintenant, mais le problème est qu'on a aucune identité de la nature de ces Horcruxes ou de leur localisation. Ça devient limite mission impossible.

Remus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête troublé. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des nouvelles qu'il aurait pu entendre aujourd'hui. Il avait plus ou moins pensé jusque là que Voldemort avait crée deux ou trois Horcruxes. Mais sept…

- Et sinon, comment Jenny supporte ces retenues avec Rusard ? Demanda-t-il, changeant abruptement de sujet.

- Mal, très mal, sourit Morgana. Elle ne cesse de s'en plaindre, mais elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Le problème de ma fille est qu'elle est trop impulsive et colérique. C'est à se demander comment elle a fait pour atterrir à Serpentard.

- Moi je la comprends, ce n'est pas facile pour une gamine de cet âge de faire face à tant de pression.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, avoua alors la sorcière. Tous les jours je me fais du souci pour ma fille, Lucas et tous les autres. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils soient sans arrêt en train de s'entraîner et de se préparer à une guerre, mais toi, c'est encore pire, tu es le père du Survivant, de celui qui devra affronter Voldemort en combat final. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter la pression, moi chaque jour qui passe j'ai envie d'attraper Jenny par la main et de m'enfuir très loin de tout ça.

Remus haussa les épaules. Lui aussi ressentait cette envie quelque fois, comme tout parent qui se respecte, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harry était l'élu, et surtout, il voulait remplir cette tâche et prendre ses responsabilités. Jamais il n'accepterait que Remus l'en empêche.

- Je ne crois pas que Jenny te laisserait faire de toute façon, commenta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Cette petite a un sacré tempérament.

- Tu sais que quand elle est revenue, à la fin de sa troisième année, quand papa Voldy a fait son grand come-back, elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais m'allier à Harry. Bien sûr je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler, mais quand même je n'en revenais pas de la voir si autoritaire et déterminée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, gloussa Remus. Mais je suis heureux en tout cas que tu nous ai rejoint. Ca ne serait pas pareil sans toi.

Morgana hocha délicatement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Encore quelques années auparavant elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer prendre part à cette guerre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait vécu cachée avec son premier mari durant la première. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Elle avait un compte personnel à régler avec Mordred et Lucius, mais aussi Voldemort qui s'en était pris à sa fille durant sa première année.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester à attendre que les autres se battent pour elle.

Mais la chasse aux Horcruxes dont elle avait la charge avec Andréa et Andromeda était plus qu'ardue. Elles n'avaient absolument aucune piste mis à part des hypothèses dont on ignorait la validité. Elles avaient fait des recherches au Ministère mais tout ce qu'elles avaient découvert sur Tom Jedusor était qu'il avait des origines moldues, vive l'hypocrisie, qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard entre 1938 et 1945 et qu'ensuite il avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Aucune trace, aucune date de décès, rien, nada. C'en était désespérant.

Le pire dans tout ça était que Morgana avait le sentiment fugace qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Un indice ou un renseignement qu'elle aurait eu, qu'elle aurait enfoui dans sa mémoire, mais qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver aujourd'hui.

C'était extrêmement frustrant.

_Clairière de la forêt interdite._

- Vous vous sentez prêts ? Demanda Neville, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

Le trio d'or se tenait à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, et ceci était du à une idée, brillantissime ou non, cela dépendait des avis, de Neville.

Depuis qu'Harry et Elisabeth sortaient ensemble, ils ne passaient plus que très peu de temps avec leur autre meilleur ami. Cela conjugué aux entraînements intensifs et tutti quanti, expliquait que quelques jours auparavant, les trois amis avaient ressenti un besoin de reconnecter, en quelque sorte.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite expédition dans la forêt interdite après le couvre-feu ?

_Flash-back._

_C'était lors d'un cours de Métamorphoses, rare cours rassemblant les Gryffondors et Serdaigles en un même lieu, que Neville put faire part à sa meilleure amie de son ressenti en la matière._

_Ils étaient assis ensemble, au premier rang, car après tout c'était un cours qu'ils appréciaient énormément. Le professeur McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour distribuer des escargots que les élèves devraient tenter de faire disparaître, et en chemin esquissa un léger sourire à ses deux élèves préférés._

_Mais comme en toute matière, Elisabeth et Neville avaient plusieurs trains d'avance sur leurs camarades, moins de dix minutes après que la séance pratique eut commencé ils prouvèrent leur parfaite __maîtrise__ du sortilège de disparition, gagnèrent vingt point chacun pour leurs maisons et purent passer le reste du temps à bavarder tranquillement en douce impunité._

_Qui aurait pu prédire un an auparavant que la stricte et sévère Minerva McGonagall laisserait deux de ses élèves, juste sous son nez, faire autre chose que de la Métamorphose dans sa classe ?_

_- Et alors, comment se passent les choses avec ton père ? Demanda Neville à voix basse._

_Elisabeth poussa un long soupir._

_- Il ne se souvient absolument de rien, bien entendu. Il ne se souvient même pas que moi et Harry sortons ensemble. J'ai parlé à ma mère cette semaine. Elle m'a juré qu'il était prêt à s'excuser auprès d'Harry et à nous rejoindre. Mais bien sur, celui-qui-a-juré-de-faire-de-nos-vies-un-enfer a interféré et maintenant retour à la case départ. Si tu savais ce que cela m'énerve ! _

_- Toi au moins tes parents ont montré un semblant d'intelligence et de remords, marmonna Neville dans sa barbe._

_Elisabeth regarda attentivement son ami et se rendit compte, avec une point de culpabilité, qu'elle l'avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps. Bien __sûr__, malgré tout, Franck et Alice devaient lui manquer. Ils étaient ses parents malgré tout._

_- Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle d'eux ? _

_Neville secoua la tête, un sourire cynique s'étalant sur ses lèvres._

_- Rien, nada. Aucune lettre, aucune tentative de me récupérer. C'est comme si je n'existais plus pour eux. Ce qui est probablement le cas en fait. Ils ne sont pas mieux que les Potter au fond._

_- Ca finira par s'arranger Nev, le rassura la jeune Serdaigle, passant une main réconfortante sur ses épaules. Tu verras, au bout du compte…_

_- Probablement oui, mais en attendant j'ai l'impression de me retrouver sans parents. Tu sais que c'est tante Andromeda qui a du payer mes affaires scolaires pour la rentrée, parce que mes parents ne voulaient plus avoir affaire à moi ? Remus voulait me prendre en charge, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne roule pas sur les gallions et en plus il doit déjà s'occuper d'Harry. _

_- Je suis désolée Neville. Je sais pas quoi dire._

_- Ma situation n'est pas pire que celle de Daphnée ou de Draco, soupira le Gryffondor. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je sature un peu je crois._

_- C'est le cas de tout le monde, le rassura Eli. Draco est venu me voir hier et m'a expliqué que Tracey pétait un peu les plombs à cause de tout ce stress et cette pression permanente. Et elle n'est pas la seule. Si Harry ne se calme pas, il va bientôt nous faire des ulcères. J'essaie de lui changer les idées, mais c'est très difficile._

_- Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas passé un seul moment avec lui, un moment tranquille, entre amis, soupira Neville. Je ne le vois plus que lors des __entraînements__ ou en cours de Potions, et crois-le ou non ce ne sont pas des situations où on rigole particulièrement. Sauf bien entendu quand Severus casse Ryan, mais bon…_

_- Il faut qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, décréta alors Elisabeth, sentant malgré tout le reproche implicite. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry ce dernier négligeait trop ses amis. Déjà qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle…alors qu'est ce que ça devait être pour Neville qui était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance ?_

_- Tu sais, j'avais justement une petite idée à te proposer, répliqua alors Neville, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. On n'a jamais vraiment inauguré nos formes Animagus…_

Et voilà comment ils se retrouvaient tous les trois deux jours plus tard à l'orée de la forêt, s'apprêtant à y faire une petite balade sous leurs formes animales.

Harry n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, mais Elisabeth avait réussi à le menacer suffisamment pour qu'il fasse un petit effort, juste une soirée. Il avait juste beaucoup de mal à décrocher de ses responsabilités.

Harry songea en frissonnant que Remus et Severus ne seraient pas forcément ravis de savoir qu'ils faisaient cela. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était peut-être pas mauvais pour eux d'agir en adolescents de quinze ans et de faire des bêtises, comme leurs parents vingt ans auparavant.

Avec une parfaite synchronisation tous les trois se transformèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, on put voir, parfaitement alignés, une grande panthère noire aux yeux bleus et verts, un cheval majestueux et de couleur marron doré, avec une tâche de couleur blanche juste entre les deux yeux et à la crinière douce et soyeuse et un petit animal étrange, un lycaon au pelage multicolore, qui secoua la tête avec enthousiasme.

Et sans plus attendre, les trois amis coururent en direction de la forêt interdite.

Les arbres défilaient sous leurs yeux alors qu'ils couraient de plus en plus vite : des sapins, des chênes, des pins, des buissons aussi hauts qu'une petite cabane, des ifs et d'autres espèces que les adolescents ne connaissaient pas.

Neville était celui qui courait le plus rapidement, mais Eli le talonnait de prés et s'amusait à lui rentrer dedans dés qu'elle le pouvait.

Il y a avait quelque chose de grisant à se balader sous cette forme là, une forme de liberté totale. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ils se laissaient guider par leurs instincts les plus sauvages, les plus enfouis sans plus se soucier de rien.

Soudain, le lycaon s'immobilisa. Il avait entendu un bruit de pas, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des chuchotements.

Est-ce que d'autres humains se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite cette nuit ? C'était curieux, la forêt était un endroit dangereux, et Harry et ses amis ne s'étaient aventurés qu'un ou deux kilomètres après la bordure, n'osant pas se rendre trop loin, au cœur de la forêt où des créatures dangereuses habitaient.

Il voulut signifier à ses deux meilleurs amis de rester immobile, et surtout silencieux tant qu'il aille voir ce qui se passait, mais c'était bien plus difficile dans sa forme animale. Mais la panthère et le cheval avaient également senti les présences humaines et ils s'immobilisèrent sur place.

Harry voulut faire signe à Neville de partir en emmenant Elisabeth tant que lui restait sur place et tentait de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire mais la Serdaigle se rapprocha de lui et secoua furieusement la tête tout en assénant un coup de patte à son petit ami qui grimaça, si tant est qu'un lycaon puisse faire la grimace.

Avec des gestes pas très évidents il leur ordonna de rester là pendant que lui partait voir ce qui se passait. Eli voulut protester, mais sa forme, tout comme celle de Neville n'étaient pas des plus discrètes et tandis qu'Harry commençait à avancer, dissimulé par les buissons et les nombreux arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, eux deux restèrent en arrière à l'attendre.

Comme quoi sa forme animale, nettement plus discrète que celle des deux autres, lui était très utile pour espionner dans la forêt. A mesure qu'il avançait, les bruits de voix se faisaient plus clairs, plus audibles.

Lentement, il parcourut le chemin qui le séparait jusqu'aux humains présents dans la forêt, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans la boue, le froid le transperçant de toute part. Il s'enfonçait au cœur de la forêt, et ça ce n'était pas bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin, où il finirait par se perdre.

Puis, juste au détour d'un ruisseau, et alors que des buissons d'épines qu'il n'avait pas repéré lui égratignaient les pattes, il vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Deux hommes se tenaient dans une clairière étonnamment claire mais comme entourée, protégée par des chênes et des sycomores. Harry se cacha derrière un arbre et prêta l'oreille.

Le premier homme était, indubitablement, un loup-garou. Harry savait reconnaître les signes : les yeux couleur ambre, les cernes se dessinant sous les yeux, d'autant plus que la pleine lune remontait à trois jours auparavant, les mèches blanches striant les cheveux noirs de l'homme…C'était un loup-garou, probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. L'homme était très grand, il devait avoisiner les deux mètres et était très mince, peut-être même un peu trop. Ses traits dénotaient une lassitude évidente.

Mais que faisait-il dans la forêt interdite à s'entretenir avec un Mangemort ?

Car en face de lui se trouvait un homme dont Harry ignorait l'identité, mais qui portait l'uniforme reconnaissable entre mille.

- Ainsi donc les rumeurs sont vraies, dit le loup-garou. Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, et Harry le renégat est le véritable Survivant ?

- C'est exact et mon Maître a une proposition pour vous et votre clan, énonça alors l'homme d'une voix claire.

- Je vous écoute, répondit d'une voix neutre le lycanthrope.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait former une alliance avec votre clan. En échange de votre aide et de votre coopération, il est prêt à vous offrir certains avantages.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une place de choix dans la société qu'il construira une fois qu'il aura gagné la guerre, répondit avec satisfaction l'esclave. Vous et votre clan n'aurez plus à vivre cachés, tels des fugitifs ne disposant d'aucun droit. Vous serez reconnus comme des sorciers à part entière.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire s'assurer de votre dévouement à sa cause, et cela passe par une participation durant les batailles, mais également tenter de ramener d'autres loups-garous, et là Harry aurait juré sentir une pointe de dégoût dans la voix du Mangemort, dans son camp.

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit pas, et Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il avait été idiot, bien sûr que papa Voldy voudrait s'allier toutes les créatures magiques possibles, surtout celles qui souffraient de discriminations violentes comme les loups-garous ou les vampires. Et si ces créatures le rejoignaient, Harry aurait encore plus de difficultés à le battre.

Quel idiot, il aurait du y songer ! C'était sur ce genre de détails que tout pouvait se faire, que des batailles pouvaient être perdues ou gagnées.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le loup-garou répondit.

- J'ai besoin de soumettre votre proposition à mon clan avant de formuler une réponse, répliqua-t-il d'une voix claire et posée. Dés que nous aurons pris une décision, nous vous en ferons part.

Le Mangemort inclina la tête et après quelques banalités d'usage, sortit de sa poche un balais miniaturisé qu'il retransforma à sa taille normale en un coup de baguette. Puis, sans crier garde il décolla dans les airs et s'éloigna de la forêt interdite.

Le loup-garou resta dans la clairière, apparemment en pleine réflexion, et Harry se demanda quoi faire. C'était une chance unique de parler à ce sorcier et de le convaincre de rejoindre son camp à lui. Mais d'un autre côté il se trouvait presque seul dans la forêt interdite et il ignorait qui était cet homme. Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ?

Mais il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions.

Le regard doré du lycanthrope se posa à l'endroit exact où Harry se trouvait et il souleva la tête, comme pour tenter de renifler quelque chose.

Harry recula de quelques pas, il avait oublié l'odorat extrêmement développé de ces créatures.

Le sorcier s'avança lentement dans sa direction et Harry continua de reculer à l'envers, mais le sorcier fut plus rapide. En quelques enjambées il fut devant l'Animagus.

- Harry, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement à l'animal en face de lui, et Harry songea qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes.


	53. Voldemort's puppets

**Chapitre 52 : Voldemort's puppets**.

Harry avait deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Soit il tentait de s'enfuir, sous sa forme animale, espérant que le loup-garou ne se lance pas à sa poursuite, car là, il perdrait indéniablement.

Ou alors il se transformait et engageait la conversation avec le sorcier, espérant que les intentions de ce dernier étaient amicales.

Mais à bien l'observer, le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air ouvertement hostile. Ses yeux dorés exprimaient une sorte de douce curiosité, comme s'il était en train de se demander ce qu'un gamin de quinze ans faisait dans la forêt interdite à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Il choisit la deuxième option.

Lentement, sentant le poids du regard du lycanthrope sur lui, Harry redevint humain.

- Si jeune…et déjà la capacité de se transformer en animal, murmura le sorcier plus âgé. Impressionnant, très impressionnant…

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois, Harry, expliqua calmement le loup-garou. Il y a quelques années, trois ou quatre, je ne sais plus, tu étais dans la forêt interdite, avec ton frère jumeau, et d'autres humains également. Tu ne m'as pas vu mais je vous ai observé, de loin. Tu as trouvé une licorne mutilée, et puis tu t'es évanoui.

Quand je t'ai vu senti ce soir, j'ai aussitôt reconnu l'odeur, et je me suis souvenu.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la forêt, ce soir-là, répliqua Harry, mal à l'aise. Visiblement ce sorcier le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

- Albus Dumbledore nous a autorisés, moi et mon clan, à trouver refuge dans la forêt dés que nous le désirions, il y a des années de cela. J'y suis très souvent présent.

Mais je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Aslan, et je suis enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, dit-il, tendant la main vers Harry.

Celui-ci la serra sans même réfléchir. Tout en Aslan inspirait la sympathie, la confiance.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, reprit Aslan, un mystérieux petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit à mon sujet, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Je me doute, oui. Il faut dire que tu fais la une des journaux depuis quelques mois. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'un article sur toi ne soit écrit.

- Je ne lis pas les journaux, c'est une perte de temps.

- Même pas le Chicaneur ?

Le ton était doux et malicieux, et Harry ne s'en offusqua donc pas.

- Le Chicaneur peut être…intéressant…admit-il. Notamment les articles de Rita Skeeter. Ce sont les seuls qui disent la vérité à mon sujet. Mais cela, vous devez déjà le savoir, étant donné qu'on vient juste de vous proposer de rejoindre le camp de Lord Voldemort.

Contrairement à tous les autres sorciers Aslan ne frissonna pas en entendant ce nom, mais il sembla néanmoins surpris qu'Harry ose le prononcer à voix haute, avec autant de détachement.

- Effectivement.

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent du regard. Harry savait qu'il devait se la jouer serré. Il ignorait quelles étaient les intentions d'Aslan. Peut-être que celui-ci avait déjà pris sa décision. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait choisir les bons mots, les bons arguments.

- Voldemort ne vous accordera pas ce qu'il vous a promis, finit-il par dire, d'une voix lente et basse. Il vous veut dans son camp, mais une fois que vous aurez servis, il se débarrassera de vous.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Il ne supporte pas les créatures hybrides : les sang-mêlés, les nés-de-moldus, les loups-garous, les vampires, les gobelins etc. Il prône la pureté plus que tout au monde. Jamais dans la société qu'il a l'intention de créer des loups-garous n'auraient leur place.

Vous avez bien vu le dégoût dans la voix de ce Mangemort quand il parlait, sa posture, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas vous approcher. J'ignore qui il est, mais je sais de source sûre que la plupart des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont la même opinion en ce qui concerne les loups-garous. Croyez-vous vraiment que des gens comme Mordred Nott ou Bellatrix Lestrange accepteront une société où vous auriez les mêmes droits qu'eux ? J'en doute fort.

Aslan inclina légèrement la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait soupeser les paroles d'Harry, en décortiquer chaque mot, et le Survivant se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal, avait-il fait une erreur tactique ?

- Et toi, que me proposes-tu ? Demanda alors Aslan, prenant Harry par surprise.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, car il devait se la jouer fine. Il devait se montrer fin, subtil mais convainquant…un vrai Serpentard quoi.

- La même chose que Lord Voldemort, sauf que moi je dis la vérité, finit-il par avouer franchement. Voldemort vous propose des droits, un statut nouveau, une reconnaissance, mais il ne fera rien de tel. Les préjugés sont trop forts au sein de son propre camp pour que cela se produise.

Moi en revanche je n'ai aucun préjugé. Mon père est un loup-garou, je suis un Serpentard qui a été rejeté toute sa vie et je comprends donc mieux que personne ce que c'est.

Et je n'aurais pas la prétention de vous affirmer que je serais capable, si je remporte cette guerre, de vous garantir que toute discrimination disparaîtra, que tout d'un coup par magie, vous deviendrez des sorciers de premier rang et que plus aucun préjugé n'existera à votre encontre. C'est impossible.

En revanche, ce que je peux promettre, c'est que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous accorder ce que vous méritez. Le monde sorcier est archaïque, et corrompu, et il est temps que cela change. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de provoquer ces changements, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Mais si jamais je gagne, si jamais…et bien je ferai tout pour que les choses changent. Ça je peux le promettre.

- Très bien, acquiesça Aslan, restant, encore et toujours, neutre. J'entends ce que tu me dis, et j'ai envie de te croire, car tu me sembles sincère, mais la décision ne m'appartient pas. Je dois consulter mon clan.

- Juste par curiosité, demanda alors le Survivant, combien de loups-garous votre clan comporte-t-il ?

- Une centaine, répondit Aslan, un petit sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, et Harry retint une exclamation de surprise.

_Une centaine ? Mais c'est énorme ! Pas étonnant que Voldemort tente de mettre la main dessus, ce serait des alliés inestimés._

- Mon clan est le plus grand d'Angleterre, développa Aslan. Nous nous sommes unis il y a environ dix ans, quand les lois restrictives contre les loups-garous et autres créatures magiques supposées dangereuses ont été prises, nous empêchant d'avoir un emploi stable ou une maison sans qu'un sorcier ne se porte garant pour nous. A partir de là on a pensé qu'en s'unissant, on serait peut-être plus fort, on pourrait plus facilement s'aider. Nous n'étions qu'une petite dizaine au début, mais d'autres loups-garous en ont entendu parler et nous ont rejoint.

Bien sûr, cela faisait sens, songea Harry. Il se souvenait en effet que dés qu'il avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge avait pris toute une série de lois dans ce sens, afin de plaire à tous les sorciers aux idées puristes qui polluaient la communauté sorcière. Les grandes lois de 1983 comme on les appelait. Concernant les loups-garous mais aussi les vampires, les géants, les centaures, les licornes, les sirènes, les elfes ou les nains, le but premier de ces lois était de dénier toute humanité à ces créatures, à leur conférer une infériorité dans les faits aux sorciers. Ceux-ci pouvaient donc, par exemple, tuer ou blesser l'un d'entre eux, et s'en sortir en toute impunité.

Ces lois concernaient également en premier lieu Remus, et c'était un miracle que celui-ci ait réussi à conserver son boulot au Ministère même après l'arrivée de Fudge. Ce n'était que parce qu'il était le parrain de Ryan le Survivant et qu'il bénéficiait du soutien des Potter et de Dumbledore qu'il avait pu le garder.

- Je vois, répondit Harry. J'ignorais que des clans aussi grands existaient également en Grande-Bretagne. Mon père adoptif, Remus Lupin, est un loup-garou, et il n'appartient à aucun clan.

- Comment gère-t-il ses transformations ?

Harry vit qu'Aslan était désormais ouvertement intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Clairement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Survivant ait une connexion aussi proche avec un lycanthrope.

- Il connaît quelqu'un qui lui prépare la potion tue-loup, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, il a beaucoup de chance alors, s'exclama Aslan. Cette potion coûte une fortune, et elle est très compliquée à préparer. Seuls quelques loups-garous peuvent en disposer actuellement, et aucun ne fait partie de mon clan.

Et là, Harry vit une ouverture.

- Je suis d'accord, je trouve cela honteux que vous ne puissiez y accéder plus simplement, répondit-il. Surtout que cette potion peut vraiment vous aider. Mais en fait mon professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, consent à la lui préparer.

Et il pourrait également vous en préparer, si vous réfléchissez à ma proposition…

Aslan fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

- Vraiment ? Si nous rejoignons votre camp, nous aurons le droit à cette potion ?

Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il aurait peut-être du consulter Severus à ce sujet, mais il devait agir vite.

- Très bien, déclara Aslan. Je vais soumettre votre proposition, ainsi que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon clan, et je vous transmettrais notre réponse très vite.

Aslan marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- Mais sachez, qu'en ce qui me concerne, je suis tout à fait enclin à vous rejoindre Harry. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas les moyens de remplir vos promesses, mais au moins vous êtes sincère, et c'est ça le plus important, au final.

Harry baissa la tête avec fausse modestie.

- Je reprendrai contact avec vous très bientôt, conclut Aslan. D'ici ce moment, portez-vous bien, Harry, et évitez de traîner la nuit dans la forêt interdite, ça peut être dangereux…

Harry opina du chef et les deux sorciers se séparèrent.

_Je m'en suis plutôt pas trop mal tiré, _songea le Survivant avec satisfaction. _Pour mes premières négociations, c'est un bon début. _

Avec hâte il retourna voir Eli et Nev qui l'attendaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, frétillant d'impatience sur place. Voyant qu'Harry avait réadopté une forme humaine, ils se transformèrent.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Harry réexpliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, le Mangemort, la proposition de papa Voldy et aussi surtout sa propre proposition qui avec un peu de chance l'emporterait.

- Tu sais que s'ils acceptent, Severus aura beaucoup de boulot à préparer des potions pour autant de monde, réagit Neville avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il ne va pas être content.

- Oui, enfin, on verra ça en temps voulu, répondit Harry en haussant insouciamment les épaules.

Mais Harry n'aurait pas du être aussi insouciant à ce sujet.

- Lupin, est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de travail comme ça ? Tonna un Severus épuisé. De la potion tue-loup, pour une centaine de loups-garous ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond sous cette horrible chevelure ?

- Hey, protesta Elisabeth, j'adore ces cheveux moi ! Et Harry a bien fait, ça va demander du boulot, bien sûr, mais si ça peut nous ramener de tels alliés ! Ce n'est pas négligeable, et puis, papa Voldy ne sera pas content…et ça, ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Bien sûr, admit à contrecœur le directeur des Serpentards. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout gérer Elisabeth ! Entre apprendre à Draco l'occlumentie, gérer les entraînements de ton petit ami plus Roméo et Juliette numéro deux, et aussi accessoirement préparer mes cours je ne vois pas où je case l'option préparer du tue-loup pour environ une centaine de loups-garous !

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa soudain l'apprenti espion chez les Mangemorts qui se trouvait également là. Moi, et aussi Elisabeth, vu qu'elle trouve que cette idée est très bonne et qu'elle est également douée en Potions, n'est ce pas cousine ? Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de la Serdaigle.

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il savait que c'était nécessaire, une alliance avec le clan d'Aslan, dont il avait déjà entendu parler d'ailleurs, mais il ne dirait pas non à quelques plages de repos dans son emploi du temps trop chargé.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment ? Demanda Harry, la voix inquiète.

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Severus. Il faudra juste que Draco et Elisabeth m'aident.

Severus détourna le regard pendant que ses élèves continuaient à discuter entre eux avec excitation de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait subitement las.

Il vit passer un papillon de nuit dans la salle de classe où tous se trouvaient, et sans comprendre pourquoi, cela le fit penser à Katarina.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre de la directrice de Durmstrang lui offrant son aide, même minime car après tout elle avait une école à gérer et habitait assez loin, ils avaient été en contact régulier.

Au début, leurs missives portaient juste sur la guerre, ce qu'ils faisaient, Harry etc, mais au fil des semaines, les lettres s'étaient multipliées et portaient sur d'autres sujets, plus personnels.

Peut-être que la distance, d'une manière étrange, les rapprochait, mais il avait l'impression de la connaître, de la comprendre mieux que jamais. Il se révélait plus à elle de cette manière, il osait plus, et ses lettres à elle étaient compréhensives, chaleureuses, drôles parfois, mais surtout réconfortantes.

Pour la première fois depuis la renaissance de Voldemort, Severus sentait comme un souffle d'air frais traverser sa vie, comme s'il pouvait se détendre, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants.

Katarina lui faisait oublier les horreurs de ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

Elle était particulière, mais attachante. Et Severus avait hâte de la revoir durant les vacances de Noël.

Il pousse un long soupir, et revint à la situation présente. Inutile de rêvasser, il avait bien trop à faire. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir un seul moment à lui, et cela s'était encore aggravé quand il avait découvert la condition de Jenny et Lucas.

_Flash-back._

_Environ trois semaines auparavant, Harry était venu le voir un soir dans son bureau avec une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Ainsi, il lui avait rapidement expliqué que lorsqu'ils étaient en contact, les deux quatrièmes années pouvaient produire une magie incroyablement puissante, preuve en était la baguette détruite de Draco._

_Bien entendu, sceptique comme il l'était, Severus avait demandé une manifestation visuelle de ce phénomène très peu crédible._

_Le lendemain après-midi Harry, Jenny, Lucas, Severus, mais également Alastor qui de plus en plus souvent se faufilait en douce à Poudlard par le passage secret partant de la cabane hurlante pour pouvoir __entraîner__ les jeunes dans la salle sur demande._

_Et Severus n'était pas franchement ravi de se trouver dans la même pièce que le vieil auror qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur. La collaboration cet été au Sanctuaire avait été très difficile entre eux deux._

_Mais dans la salle sur demande Severus avait oublié tous ses doutes quand il avait vu Jenny et Lucas se tenant la main, pulvérisant presque un mannequin qu'Harry avait disposé devant eux._

_Avec un simple stupéfix._

_- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, par la baguette de Merlin, marmonna Alastor dans sa barbe inexistante. Je ne comprends pas, je…_

_- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ce phénomène existe ? Demanda d'un ton plus pragmatique Severus. Ses yeux avaient enregistré la scène, mais son cerveau refusait toujours d'assimiler._

_- Je sais pas, répondit avec un haussement d'épaules Jenny. On avait jamais essayé avant. A priori depuis quelques semaines._

_Maugrey les avait ensuite assaillis de questions : est-ce que ça marchait sur tous les sorts ? Quel contact physique était nécessaire ? Et ainsi de suite._

_De son côté le professeur de Potions n'avait rien dit, mais il avait vu le visage de Draco et avait tout de suite compris que celui-ci savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait. Et il était déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une telle démonstration de magie, ce n'était pas naturel. Même chez des sorciers. Surtout quand on considérait le fait que Lucas était d'ascendance moldue. Quand à Jenny, son père biologique était également d'origine non-sorcière. Restait la famille Nott pour expliquer cet étrange pouvoir._

_Mais Severus n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de ce genre, surtout chez les Nott qui étaient des sorciers de puissance moyenne, ne s'étant jamais illustré dans une discipline particulière._

_De leurs côtés, Harry et Fol-Œil étaient partis dans toute une série d'expériences._

_- Et si on essayait autre chose, proposa avec enthousiasme le vieil Auror. _

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Vous pourriez peut-être vous tenir plus prés, dit Harry. Lucas, met ton bras autour de la taille de Jenny et serre-la contre toi._

_Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent en rougissant et Jenny relança de nouveau un stupéfix sur un des mannequins. Aucune différence notable ne fut remarquée._

_- Et si vous lanciez un sort tout les deux en même temps ? Dit alors Alastor. Allez-y, lancez tous les deux un Stupéfix !_

_Là en revanche le résultat fut plus concluant. Un seul jet de lumière sortit des deux baguettes et frappa le mannequin qui s'écrasa contre le mur avec une violence inouïe._

_Dés lors, Alastor et Harry ne s'étaient plus arrêtés et avaient fait recommencer les deux quatrièmes années encore et encore, tentant par tous les moyens de déclencher et développer leur puissance, alors que Severus était d'avis qu'il aurait plutôt fallu la canaliser. L'incidence avec Jenny et Weasley prouvait bien que si la Serpentarde ne se contrôlait pas, elle pouvait faire très mal. Mais Severus préférait parler de ça au Survivant quand Alastor ne serait plus là. Inutile de déclencher des conflits quand on pouvait les éviter. _

Une fois que cette petite séance avec Severus et Alastor fut terminée, Jenny et Lucas sortirent de la salle sur demande et retournèrent à leurs salles communes respectives. Dans l'antre des Serpentards Jenny constata que Tracey et Hermione veillaient encore, confortablement installés dans le canapé se situant tout au fond de la salle.

Avec lassitude elle se dirigea vers ses deux amies et s'écroula sur elles, la tête sur les genoux de Tracey et les jambes reposant à moitié sur celles d'Hermione.

- Dure soirée ? Dit à voix haute Tracey avec compassion, caressant affectueusement les cheveux de sa benjamine.

- Si je vous dis que ces séances sont à la fois une bénédiction et une torture en même temps, est-ce ça a le moindre sens ?

- Ca va aller, la rassura Tracey, détestant de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Mais selon les recherches de Daphnée et Luna en la matière, ils devaient découvrir seuls leur condition, à l'âge de 15 ans précisément. Autrement, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses. Daphnée avait ainsi cité l'exemple d'un couple d'âmes sœurs dont les parents avaient compris plusieurs années plus tôt la situation. Les enfants qui avaient alors douze, treize ans, avaient été terrorisés, avaient suppliés leurs parents de les séparer, mais avaient tous les deux fini par devenir fous, des années plus tard.

Pas le choix donc. Comme pour beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

Pour la divertir, Hermione changea habilement de sujet.

- Au fait, les talkies-walkies sont prêts, dit-elle joyeusement. On en a un pour chacun.

- A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Demanda Jenny avec un regain d'intérêt dans la voix.

Hermione sortit alors un prototype de sa poche. C'était un tout petit appareil de couleur gris argenté, pas plus grand qu'un paquet de cigarette moldu de forme conique. Jenny s'émerveilla devant l'outil : on pouvait très facilement le cacher, et si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait, il y avait peu de chances qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agisse.

- Et comment est-ce que ça marche ?

- Tu le tapote avec ta baguette en disant le nom de la personne que tu veux contacter et qui en a également un, et la connexion est établie. Simple comme un alohomora, s'exclama Hermione avec fierté.

- Ingénieux, murmura la petite Serpentarde. Est-ce que tout le monde en a déjà un ?

- Ben déjà voilà le tien, répondit Hermione, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un prototype qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille. J'en ai distribué à presque tout le monde à Poudlard sauf Severus, Harry et Lucas. J'en ai également donné à Alastor pour qu'il les distribue au Sanctuaire. Désormais on pourra contacter n'importe qui n'importe quand. Par exemple plus besoin pour toi d'écrire des lettres à ta mère, tu peux lui parler par talkie maintenant.

- C'est génial, s'écria de nouveau Jenny. Je vous laisse, je vais aller dans un endroit tranquille parler à ma mère.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant à moitié. Les deux filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Même si ce n'était que momentané, elles avaient réussi à divertir Jenny.

- Tu peux t'imaginer dans cette situation toi ? Demanda soudain Hermione. Ça doit être horrible, ressentir ce trop plein d'émotions, mais être incapable de les exprimer. Devoir cacher ses sentiments sans cesse et croire que c'est à sens unique.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce truc d'âmes sœurs, c'est plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, répondit sombrement Tracey. J'y vois aucun avantage. Oui d'accord ensemble ils sont plus fort que les autres, mais ça semble cher payé quand même.

- Tu es bien pessimiste en ce moment, je trouve. Quelque chose te tracasse ? Interrogea avec sollicitude la Gryffondor, qui avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, Tracey avait l'air très grognon. Elle s'énervait pour un rien et semblait des fois sur le point de pleurer.

Tracey poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de se décider à répondre.

- Je crois que je vais rompre avec Nathaniel. Les choses deviennent un peu trop sérieuses entre nous, et plus le temps passe moins je suis attaché à lui, en fait. On ne se voit jamais et je me rends compte qu'il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Des fois il se passe des journées entières sans que je pense à lui. Alors que de son côté je sais qu'il fait des projets.

- C'est normal, la consola Hermione, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a quand même une différence d'âge entre vous. Tu es encore à l'école alors qu'il a commencé à travailler. Il veut se poser, mais toi tu es trop jeune. Et puis c'est ton premier copain, c'est déjà bien que ça ait duré aussi longtemps je trouve.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais je me sentais mal ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être méchante avec lui alors qu'il est tellement adorable. Et puis, je ne pouvais même pas en parler avec Daphnée, comme je le fais d'habitude. Elle ne discute de rien d'autre que de la guerre. J'ai essayé, mais c'est comme si elle ne m'entend pas.

- Tu devrais essayer plus fort. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, engueule-là s'il le faut. Daphnée a besoin qu'on lui redescende les pieds sur terre, elle a besoin de se calmer, et en tant que meilleure amie c'est à toi que revient ce rôle.

- Génial, marmonna Tracey, mais les mots d'Hermione l'avaient tout de même touchés. Et elle sentait comme un poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

Les deux amies restèrent quelques temps dans la salle commune à discuter, de tout et de rien, appréciant juste la simplicité d'un tel moment, jusqu'au moment où Daphnée fit son apparition dans la salle commune.

Tracey se tendit subrepticement, se préparant à la discussion qui avait lieu, car Hermione avait raison, il fallait faire éclater l'abcès avant qu'il ne devienne trop gros.

Cette dernière le sentit, et se leva aussitôt.

- Je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard, dit-elle délicatement. Elle dit au revoir Daphnée qui vint s'installer à côté de Tracey, inconsciente de l'atmosphère tendue, et sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Tracey prit une profonde inspiration.

- Daphnée, il faut que je te parle de deux trois trucs si tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder…

De l'autre côté de la salle commune, quelqu'un observait d'un œil critique Daphnée et Tracey.

Théodore ne pouvait comprendre de quoi parlaient les deux jeunes filles car il était bien trop loin, mais en tout cas le sujet avait l'air très sérieux.

Tracey parlait avec agitation, secouant régulièrement les mains et la tête. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment énervée, mais plutôt agitée, stressée. Daphnée en revanche semblait plus calme. Elle écoutait avec attention sa meilleure amie, et seul le fait qu'elle mordillait ses lèvres avec insistance et enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes montrait quel état d'esprit elle ressentait réellement.

Elle était troublée, fatiguée, et aussi inquiète.

Et si Théodore arrivait à déchiffrer aussi bien la jeune Serpentarde avec qui il n'avait que très peu de contacts, c'était parce que depuis presqu'un an, il était amoureux d'elle.

Amoureux était peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était attiré par elle, qu'il la trouvait très belle, intelligente, discrète mais intéressante en même temps. Elle était le genre de fille dont il appréciait la compagnie, et Salazar savait que cela était rare. Théodore n'appréciait la compagnie de très peu de gens, préférant la plupart du temps vivre seul.

Ce sentiment envers la jeune blonde était né lors du bal des champions. Théodore y avait été en compagnie de Padma Patil, avec qui il avait l'habitude de faire équipe en cours de botanique. La soirée avait été plaisante mais sans plus. Ils avaient passé la plupart du temps à discuter avec les amis de la jeune fille, et Théodore avait apprécié à sa juste valeur l'esprit vif et intelligent de cette maison.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Draco le saluer à un moment, alors qu'il se rendait sur la piste de danse en compagnie de sa propre cavalière qui n'était nulle autre que Daphnée Greengrass, et Théodore avait alors brutalement remarqué pour la première fois à quel point la jeune fille était jolie et gracieuse. Dans chacun de ses mouvements on sentait qu'elle avait de l'éducation, qu'elle était une sang-pur. Son port de tête royal, sa démarche raffinée…tout, absolument tout.

Il avait passé les mois suivants à l'observer de plus près, discrètement bien sûr. Il avait repéré ses manies, il avait appris à déchiffrer ses humeurs rien qu'en observant sa posture. Et inconsciemment, il s'était profondément attaché à elle.

Il n'avait cependant que très peu de contacts avec elle. Pas comme en première année où, les premières semaines ils parlaient régulièrement et passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Leurs familles se connaissaient et Théodore et Daphnée s'étaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises quand ils étaient enfants. De ce fait, quand les deux enfants étaient arrivés à Poudlard, ils s'étaient naturellement tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré car Daphnée était vite devenue amie avec Tracey et Blaise, puis Harry et tous les autres. Draco était le seul de la bande avec qui Théodore avait donc à ce jour une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amicale.

Toujours caché derrière un livre, il vit Tracey prendre soudainement Daphnée dans ses bras, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle commune. Daphnée poussa alors un long soupir de lassitude, et le Serpentard eut tout le loisir de voir de plus prés les cernes profonds qui ornaient le visage de la jeune blonde, son teint beaucoup trop pâle, ses mains qui tremblaient…

Elle était épuisée, comme tous ses amis.

Tout ça à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'il était revenu. Théo l'en aurait presque haï s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu l'histoire d'Harry le 21 juin dernier il vivait dans la peur la plus profonde. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans nature, il n'était pas très courageux. Il n'était pas un de ces Gryffondors.

Il y avait tout de suite cru. Bien sur qu'Harry disait la vérité, c'était la seule réponse logique à tout ce qui se passait depuis plus d'un mois.

Théo savait que son père et ses amis complotaient quelque chose de grave, il était assez malin pour reconnaître les signes, comme en deuxième année et qu'ils avaient tenté de piéger Jenny. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Son père était un être cruel et sadique, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Et même si sa mère avait tout fait pour assurer que son fils ne rejoigne jamais les rangs de vous-savez-qui, Théo savait également que son père n'en tiendrait pas compte. Il était son fils unique, d'une manière ou d'une autre il embrigaderait Théodore.

Dés qu'il était descendu du Poudlard Express en juin dernier et avait vu Mordred, l'air mauvais, il avait compris que son destin était scellé et que sa très chère mère ne pourrait rien faire contre cela.

Le soir même il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'insu d'Elisabeth Nott qui n'était au courant de rien. Mordred avait été très clair à ce sujet, Théo n'avait pas intérêt à aller se plaindre dans les jupes de maman.

L'atmosphère putride, les couloirs sombres, l'immense serpent qui glissait sur le sol, Bellatrix Lestrange agenouillée avec révérence sur le sol crasseux, et cet homme, à l'apparence absolument terrifiante, presque surhumain…chacun des détails de cette soirée étaient gravés dans la mémoire de Théodore et le hanteraient jusqu'à sa mort, cela il en était persuadé.

Il ne l'avait pas revu par la suite mais l'été n'avait pas pourtant été des plus agréables. Entraînements constants avec le Triumvirat de choc, le pire étant les sessions particulières avec Bellatrix, et endoctrinement, encore et encore.

Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'ironie de la situation : Mordred et ses amis semblaient persuadés qu'entre Draco et Théo, le moins fiable était le dernier, et ils s'étaient donc acharnés sur lui. Alors qu'aucun doute n'était possible sur les allégeances réelles du fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait réussi à persuader son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'instant, mais Théodore voyait derrière les apparences. Il voyait le dégoût et la haine dans les yeux de Draco, et il voyait comment le blond interagissait avec Harry et tous les autres, et il était impossible que ce ne soit que de la comédie. Il n'était pas assez bon pour cela.

Mais Théo ne se permettrait pas de le dénoncer. Malgré tout, il avait quelque sympathie pour le jeune Serpentard. Et puis, il était assez curieux du choix qu'avait pris Draco. Ils avaient eu exactement la même éducation, leurs pères étant semblables sur tous les points. Alors qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre Harry, à éprouver une telle loyauté à l'encontre de ce dernier ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait la moindre chance de gagner.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin, suivi par à peine une dizaine de sorciers face au sorcier le plus maléfique que le monde sorcier ait connu depuis Niumeh. Il était peut-être bon, mais de l'avis de Théodore, il ne durerait pas cinq minutes.

Et cette croyance était l'unique raison pour laquelle Théodore ne se précipitait pas vers Harry ou Draco pour leur demander de l'aide. C'était la raison pour laquelle il continuait son apprentissage de futur Mangemort.

Dans moins de deux ans la marque serait apposée sur son bras et il deviendrait l'esclave du seigneur des ténèbres. Et il mourrait probablement au combat, car Théodore était conscient : il n'avait aucun talent particulier en la matière, et les leçons forcées de Bellatrix et ses amis n'y pourraient rien.

Dés lors, à quoi bon espérer ? A quoi bon tenter de construire un avenir ? A quoi bon faire le moindre pas envers Daphnée, devenir son ami pour un jour devenir plus ?

Son chemin était tout tracé.

Tout comme pour beaucoup de membres de la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Car à Serpentard il n'y avait pas qu'Harry et ses amis. Il y avait également d'autres élèves, pour qui la question de savoir quel camp ils allaient choisir se posait.

Certains le savaient déjà, d'autres y réfléchissaient encore.

Mais aucun doute n'était possible pour tous les élèves de la maison : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et Dumbledore était le dernier des imbéciles.

Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour se rallier à Harry ?

Pour certains, la discussion était vivace.

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année avait lieu au même moment une réunion entre plusieurs représentants de la maison Serpentard, de chaque année.

Jennica Logan, une élève de sixième année qui présentait la particularité d'avoir des parents moldus, était à l'origine des tractations qui avaient lieu à l'insu d'Harry et de ses amis. Car ceux-ci avaient trop tendance à l'oublier, mais au sein même de leur maison il pouvait disposer d'alliés.

Jennica était une des filles les plus connues de l'école, tout d'abord parce qu'elle était incroyablement jolie, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle s'était illustrée à plusieurs reprises en s'opposant aux Gryffondors, et notamment Ryan Potter, surtout l'année dernière durant l'affaire du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pourtant, elle n'avait presque jamais adressé la parole à Harry. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le défendre avec vigueur. Parce qu'à Serpentard quelque fois la loyauté peut être plus forte même qu'à Poufsouffle. Parce qu'entre exclus, il faut se serrer les coudes.

Jennica était également ce qu'on pouvait appeler une meneuse. Elle connaissait absolument tout le monde dans l'école, et grâce à sa meilleure amie Ivory Daunes qui était la pire commère qui puisse exister, elle connaissait tous les ragots croustillants et avait des anecdotes sur chaque élève. Et cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Et ce soir, dans sa chambre, elle avait rassemblé toutes les personnes qui comptaient à Serpentard. Tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de la suivre dans ce qu'elle proposait.

Alessandro Alitalia en première année, un né-de-moldus qui s'était fait remarquer dés les premières semaines en battant en duel Dimitri Selwyn, Serpentard de seconde année et fils d'un Mangemort. Heather Vézia en seconde année, née-de-moldu et petit prodige de Potions. Lyra Coulter en troisième année, une sang-pur arrogante mais très influente au sein de son année, Christopher Madley en quatrième année pour ses talents de diplomate et parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis dans toutes les années et Jane Price en septième année parce qu'elle était préféte-en-chef et une élève incroyablement prometteuse.

Et c'est elle justement qui prit la parole en premier lors de la petite réunion improvisée.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là, Logan ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide, installée sur le lit de Jennica, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Jennica, qui était adossée avec nonchalance contre le mur, esquissa un sourire mystérieux. Tous étaient assis dans son dortoir, presqu'en cercle autour d'elle, certains avaient l'air intrigués, d'autres franchement ennuyés ou agacés. Comme cette pimbêche de Price par exemple…mais quelque fois il fallait consentir à quelques sacrifices.

- Nous sommes tous là pour discuter d'Harry, et du rôle que la maison Serpentard va devoir jouer dans la guerre qui se profile, répondit-elle très franchement, et à leurs mines surprises, elle vit clairement que personne n'avait anticipé cette déclaration, hormis ses amies, Ivory et Gabrielle Atlan, avec qui elle en avait déjà discuté.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, le rôle de la maison Serpentard ? Intervint sèchement Lyra. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir concernés par tout ça ? A ce que je sache tu n'es pas ami avec Harry, Logan ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Et pourquoi nous avoir réunis ?

- Je vous ai tous convoqués parce que vous êtes les personnes les plus influentes, les plus importantes au sein de votre année, ronronna Jennica pour qui l'art de la flatterie était devenu une seconde nature. Vous tous, vous pouvez facilement convaincre les gens autour de vous, vous avez le pouvoir de faire en sorte que la maison Serpentard soit unie derrière Harry.

- Pourquoi ferait-on une telle chose ? Répliqua Christopher. Quel intérêt peut-on y trouver ? Coulter a raison, aucun de nous ici n'est proche du Survivant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait s'en mêler, c'est ridicule !

- Je suis étonnée que tu puisses dire une telle chose Madley, rétorqua Jennica avec une fausse moue attristée. Après tout, toi plus que quiconque ici devrait te sentir menacé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux dire, avec tes origines moldues et tout ça…

Christopher pâlit aussitôt et des regards étonnés se retournèrent vers lui.

- Tu te demandes comment je sais cela ? L'interrogea la Serpentarde. Je sais tout sur tout le monde. Oui je sais, tu as gardé cela secret et Madley est un nom courant dans la société sorcière. Mais je sais de source sure que tes deux parents sont moldus. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ton père est photographe et ta mère est vendeuse dans un magasin de chaussures. Alors Madley, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de dire que tu n'es pas concerné par cette guerre. Tu es peut-être à l'abri à Poudlard, et encore ça reste à prouver, mais une fois que tu seras dehors, tu-sais-qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

- Même si tu as raison, s'exclama Jane, pourquoi se rallier à Harry ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance ! Il a un procès sur le dos et risque de se retrouver à Azkaban, personne ne le croit, même pas Dumbledore. Il n'a personne avec lui et ce n'est qu'un gamin de quinze ans. Ce serait du suicide que de le rejoindre.

- Tu oublies qu'il a réussi à sortir vivant de deux entrevues avec tu-sais-qui, intervint tranquillement Alessandro, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Ce n'est pas rien. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un gamin, comme nous tous, mais il prend son rôle au sérieux. Il a peut-être une chance.

- Tu rêves, répondit sèchement Jane. Mais autour d'elle les autres avaient l'air moins sûrs.

- Peut-être que tu ne veux pas qu'il gagne ? Intervint alors Heather. Peut-être que tu ressens quelques affinités avec les Mangemorts ? Après tout, tout le monde sait que ton année est remplie d'aspirants à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jane rougit violemment sous l'accusation.

- Ma mère est morte durant la première guerre, de la main des Mangemorts, siffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère. Ne dis plus jamais de telles choses si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de toi de la pâtée pour hypogriffe !

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aider Harry ? Demanda tranquillement Heather, ne relevant même pas la menace et l'air dangereux de Jane. Tu as toutes les raisons pour.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de donner ma vie pour une cause perdue d'avance, asséna la préféte en chef, formulant à voix haute tout ce que le monde ou presque dans la pièce ressentait en son fort intérieur. Mourir sur un champ de bataille à moins de vingt ans, non merci. Je vaux mieux que ça.

- On vaut tous mieux que ça, déclara alors Gabrielle, l'amie de Jennica. Personne ne mérite de mourir dans une guerre absurde, aucun de nous dans cette pièce. Mais Harry ne mérite pas non plus ce sort, lui, ou ses amis, ou le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi devraient-ils se battre pour nous, sans rien avoir en retour, même pas un minimum de soutien ? On ne te demande pas de prendre les armes Price.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi, de nous ?

Jennica prit alors la parole. Il ne fallait pas oublier que dans cette pièce, c'était elle la chef. Et pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Elle connaissait l'histoire de la mère de Jane Price, et avait escompté que cela ressorte à un moment, à son avantage bien sûr. Connaissant les participants dans la pièce, cela ne l'étonnait guère que ce soit Heather qui ait tiré les bonnes ficelles. La voix de Jane avait perdu de son hostilité, peut-être serait-elle encline à écouter ce qu'elle avait à proposer.

- Je propose que nous fassions front derrière Harry, dit alors Jennica d'une voix forte. Il est temps que la maison Serpentard prouve sa valeur. Pendant des décennies nous avons été critiqué, depuis que vous-savez-qui a fait son apparition nous sommes traités de Mangemorts, de sorciers maléfiques, de racistes prônant la pureté du sang. Nous sommes sans cesse catalogués comme mauvais, sans même qu'on nous accorde la moindre chance. Et je pense qu'il est temps que ça change.

On a enfin une chance d'être dans le camp des gentils, de faire ce qui est juste. Mais plus important encore, on peut se retrouver dans le camp des vainqueurs. Vous avez vos doutes sur Harry, et c'est normal. Mais moi, je suis persuadée qu'il a toutes ses chances. J'ai vu de quoi il est capable, et même si aujourd'hui il n'est encore qu'un faible gamin, je crois qu'un jour il sera prêt.

Mais surtout, je crois, du fond de mon cœur, qu'il est temps que la maison de Salazar prenne ses responsabilités. On dit que le seigneur des ténèbres et tous ses adeptes ont été recrutés parmi les nôtres. Changeons cet état de fait. Transformons les choses, et pour une fois, faisons le bon choix, celui que nos prédécesseurs n'ont pas su prendre.

Tous les Serpentards étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et la passion dans la voix de Jennica semblait les avoir rendus muet. Mais cette dernière constata avec satisfaction que ses propos les touchaient. Elle vit Alessandro hocher silencieusement la tête, comme s'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Lyra avait l'air bouleversé, Heather était comme à son habitude imperturbable, et Christopher et Jane clairement hésitaient.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, répéta doucement Christopher.

Jennica retint un soupir d'exaspération. Ne l'écoutaient-ils donc pas quand elle parlait ?

- Moi non plus, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne parle pas de devenir des soldats comme Harry et tous ses amis. Je veux dire, vous les avez vu dernièrement, on dirait des zombies ! D'après ce que j'ai compris ils passent tous leurs temps dans une salle secrète dans le château et ils s'y entraînent 24 heures sur 24, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de subir le même sort. Non, je parle simplement d'une sorte de soutien moral, d'affirmer haut et fort que nous sommes tous derrière lui. Répondre aux Gryffondors individuellement comme nous le faisons depuis des années, ce n'est plus suffisant. Il est temps de s'affirmer et de cesser de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Les Gryffondors se croient les maîtres de l'école depuis des années, et on les laisse faire, parce que c'est plus facile de rester dans l'ombre. Mais ça suffit !

- Elle a raison, intervint brusquement Alessandro, du haut de ses onze ans. Moi je suis d'accord. J'ignorais tout de la rivalité entre maisons quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, mais parce que je suis à Serpentard les autres premières années dans les autres maisons ne veulent même pas me parler. Ce n'est pas juste. Et je veux que ça change. On n'a rien fait pour mériter ce genre de traitements.

Certains acquiescèrent dans le dortoir, et Jennica sut qu'elle avait remporté la manche. Aurait-elle insisté sur Harry et la justesse de son combat, elle n'aurait absolument rien eu car cela n'aurait intéressé quasiment personne. Miser en revanche sur l'honneur de leur maison, la fierté d'être Serpentard et de redorer son blason fonctionnait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort, finit par concéder Jane. Mais certains au sein de notre maison sont ouvertement pour vous-savez-qui. Rien que dans mon année ils sont en majorité ! Que comptes-tu faire pour eux ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Jennica avec indolence. Certains ont clairement choisi leur camp en effet, mais ils ne doivent surtout pas devenir une majorité parmi nous, ou être la seule voix de Serpentard. Et n'oublions pas que si nous ne montrons pas qu'il y a à Serpentard des gens qui s'opposent à vous-savez-qui, certains de nos camarades vont peut-être se rallier à lui, simplement par dépit. Il faut empêcher les quelques futurs Mangemorts que nous avons de convaincre d'autres élèves dans notre maison.

- Très bien, dit alors Heather. Que devons-nous faire ? Exactement je veux dire ?

Un sourire mystérieux s'esquissa alors sur les lèvres de Jennica.

- Je suis contente que tu poses cette question Heather. Vois-tu, j'ai quelques petites idées…

_Salle sur Demande._

Aussitôt après sa discussion avec Daphnée, Tracey se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers leur quartier général, leur seconde maison presque. Leur refuge.

Sa carte lui indiquait que malgré l'heure tardive, plusieurs de ses amis s'y trouvaient encore. Harry, Neville, Eli et Blaise. Pourtant, il était prés d'une heure du matin. Ils avaient besoin de sommeil, et Tracey décida que c'en était assez de tout ce surmenage. Elle allait leur imposer des limites, même à Harry, et s'il fallait qu'elle utilise la force elle le ferait.

Faisant attention à ne pas être repérée dans les couloirs par des préfets ou des professeurs, même si elle était plus ou moins à l'abri sous un sort de dissimulation, elle pressa le pas jusqu'au septième étage. Puis, avec précipitation elle marcha trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et rentra à l'intérieur.

D'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit Elisabeth recroquevillé dans un gros fauteuil rouge, lisant un épais livre qui provenait de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Blaise et Neville se battaient en duel et Harry les surveillait, leur donnant des conseils, les évaluant. Sa main gauche tenant son menton, les sourcils froncés, il faisait bien plus vieux que ses quinze ans.

- Hey, la salua Eli, levant les yeux et apercevant son amie à l'entrée de la salle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille de la nuit ?

- Je peux vous retourner la même question, répliqua la Serpentarde. Il est plus d'une heure, on a cours tôt demain matin et vous êtes encore là en train de bosser. Le repos ça existe et ce n'est pas que pour les Gryffondors !

Cette exclamation passionnée attira l'attention des garçons qui cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, curieux.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Tracey ? Demanda prudemment Harry, se demandant si la fatigue n'était pas en train d'entamer la santé de son amie.

- Je veux en venir au fait que nous ne sommes pas des machines et que nous avons besoin de détente, de repos, ou sinon on sera ko avant que la guerre n'ait même commencé. C'est bien beau de se préparer, mais nous ne sommes que des adolescents ! Eli, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Demanda Tracey, se retournant vers la Serdaigle avec des yeux presque suppliants.

Celle-ci se leva et se positionna juste à côté d'elle.

- Si tout à fait. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois à mon crétin de petit ami, mais bizarrement le message ne veut pas rentrer dans sa tête de linotte ! S'exclama-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais je suis ravie de voir que quelqu'un pense comme moi.

Les deux filles semblèrent se consulter du regard et les trois garçons en face songèrent que quoi qu'elles aient en tête, ils auraient du mal à leur échapper.

- Ce n'est pas si…tenta Blaise, mais Tracey le coupa d'un geste impérieux de la main.

- Han, han, on ne discute pas. Désormais les entraînements ne dépasseront pas minuit et ne dureront pas plus de cinq heures maximum en une journée. Et désormais, on va tous passer une soirée ensemble, dans la semaine, ici dans la salle où on ne fera rien d'autre que s'amuser, se détendre, entre amis. Comme on le faisait en troisième année. Ecouter de la musique, boire des biérabeurres et passer de bons moments ensemble.

- Minuit ça fait un peu tôt, répondit Neville. Je crois que…

- Non mais où est-ce que tu as vu qu'on te donnait le choix ? L'interrompit Elisabeth. Ce n'est pas sujet à débat. On a tous besoin de repos, et désormais ces règles vont s'appliquer, pour tous, insista-t-elle, semblant s'adresser directement à son petit ami qui rougit légèrement, fautif.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous imposer ça, s'opposa Blaise avec un courage presque Gryffondorien. Et puis vous n'êtes que deux, je suis sûr que les autres ne seront pas du même avis !

Tracey laissa échapper un petit rire narquois qu'elle semblait avoir piqué à Draco.

- Pour ton information sache qu'Hermione et Daphnée sont entièrement d'accord, d'autant plus qu'Hermione s'est endormie hier en cours de Sortilèges et a écopé d'une retenue, l'idée des limites d'horaires ça vient d'ailleurs d'elle. Je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre Luna et Jenny, et si cette dernière est d'accord Lucas suivra aussitôt. Ne reste plus que vous trois et Draco, mais je rappelle à l'un d'entre vous que si jamais il n'est pas d'accord avec ce nouveau système, je pense pouvoir affirmer que sa petite amie lui fera passer de très mauvais moments.

A côté d'elle Elisabeth acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête, et Harry déclara alors.

- Je crois qu'elles ont raison les gars. Ça ne nous fera peut-être pas de mal de nous calmer un peu, de prendre une soirée de repos de temps à autre. Ça peut même être sympa.

Elisabeth se rapprocha alors d'Harry et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu entendrais raison si vite, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Ca fait des semaines que tu m'en parles Eli, répondit-il tout bas. Je sais admettre quand tu as raison. C'est bientôt Noël, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore pris une seule soirée de libre. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire qui m'en empêche. Et je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, je me sens épuisé.

Et puis, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer quelques moments de qualité avec toi.

- Bon allez, les interrompit gentiment Tracey. Il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher, on a cours à huit heures demain et j'en connais certains qui ne vont pas être capable de se lever à l'heure, précisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Blaise. Allez, on y va.

Elle et Blaise s'avancèrent vers la porte et l'heureux couple les suivit, mais avec étonnement Tracey vit Neville se diriger dans la direction opposée, vers le fond de la salle, où, elle le vit seulement maintenant se trouvait une sorte de lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis tes consignes, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je vais me coucher.

- Ici ?

- Oh mais c'est vrai on ne t'a pas raconté, s'exclama Blaise avec bonne humeur. Neville s'est, comment dire, un peu battu avec Potter il y a quelques jours, il en avait marre des insultes qu'il recevait. Alors il lui a cassé le nez, moldu style. Depuis il dort ici, pour éviter les sales coups que pourraient lui faire les laquais de Potter.

Tracey regarda avec désolation le Gryffondor.

- T'inquiète, dit celui-ci en voyant la mine que tirait son ami. La compagnie ici est plus agréable que dans mon ancien dortoir, et bien sûr Minerva est d'accord. Et tant que je peux éviter Potter, Weasley et compagnie je ne vais pas me plaindre quand même !

Tracey opina du chef, pas totalement convaincue quand même, mais bientôt les quatre adolescents furent sortis de la salle sur demande et Neville plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêves. Juste avant de s'endormir, il songea que peut-être les doléances des filles n'étaient pas totalement dénuées de fondement. Il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait particulièrement épuisé ces derniers temps, et même si Minerva acceptait qu'il pique un petit somme en cours, ce n'était pas le cas des autres professeurs.

Peut-être que finalement ça leur ferait du bien.

_L'antre d'Asmodée._

_19 décembre 1995._

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Little Snare, un village situé tout au nord de l'Angleterre, sur la côte est à quelques kilomètres de la frontière écossaise.

Le village où Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient élu domicile.

La lune brillait dans le ciel entièrement noir où on ne pouvait apercevoir aucun nuage. La lune était pleine, et Marcus Fudge avait de très mauvaises nouvelles pour son maître.

D'avance il tressaillait en songeant aux Doloris qu'il allait indubitablement recevoir. Pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux pour convaincre l'hybride, le monstre de rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Les talents de Marcus en tant que Mangemort remontaient à la première guerre. Recruté dés sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait réussi par plusieurs tours de passe-passe et un nom de famille reconnu dans la communauté sorcière à éviter la case Azkaban même si plusieurs Aurors avaient à plusieurs reprises émis des soupçons à son encontre.

Mais son cousin Cornélius, qui avait très vite gravi les échelons au Ministère, avait toujours protégé Marcus, de qui il était très proche.

Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris du service en juin dernier, c'était sur ses ordres que Marcus avait fortement incité l'actuel Ministre de la Magie à lancer une enquête sur Harry.

Par le biais de Marcus, Cornélius Fudge n'était qu'un jouet, une marionnette entre les mains expertes de Lord Voldemort.

Mais aujourd'hui Marcus avait failli dans la mission qui lui avait été confié, et Marcus allait le payer.

Dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, initialement Marcus n'était pas très haut. Ce n'était pas un très bon combattant, il n'avait aucun talent particulier en Potions ou en Métamorphoses et en règle générale était un sorcier plus que moyen dont l'utilité était à revoir. Aussi, durant la première guerre il avait été habitué à figurer au second plan, à n'être qu'une silhouette dans la masse grandissante des mignons du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais quand ce dernier avait revenu et qu'il avait constaté avec une certaine joie sadique qu'un très proche du Ministre figurait dans ses rangs, Marcus avait eu le droit à une promotion inattendue.

Inattendue et peut-être aussi non désirée.

Ainsi, deux mois auparavant, Voldemort lui avait ordonné de prendre contact avec le plus grand clan de loups-garous d'Angleterre, le clan d'Aslan, et de négocier avec eux afin de s'en faire des alliés.

Si sa première pensée avait été de la répulsion à l'idée de devoir approcher des lycanthropes, Marcus n'avait cependant pas eu le choix et s'était exécuté.

Et ça avait été un échec. Il venait de recevoir la réponse d'Aslan, qui poliment mais fermement déclinait son invitation, et expliquait que dans cette guerre lui et son clan préféraient rester neutres.

_Bande de dégénérés, _songea Marcus avec rage. A cause d'eux il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ces créatures ne servaient décidément à rien. Vivement que son maître ne remporte cette guerre et ne les extermine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assura que la missive était bien dans sa poche. Nul doute que Voldemort voudrait y jeter un coup d'œil par lui-même.

La massive où ce dernier résidait depuis quelques semaines était imposante, un vrai château, qui, selon ce qu'avait cru comprendre Marcus, faisait partie de la famille Malfoy depuis des générations mais qu'ils n'utilisaient que très rarement. Durant la première guerre, ça avait été pendant un temps le quartier général des Mangemorts, mais à l'époque Voldemort changeait souvent d'habitat, pour mieux brouiller les pistes face à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses cachettes préférées étaient l'antre d'Asmodée, la résidence des Nott et le château des Lestrange en Ecosse.

Pour rentrer à l'intérieur, il fallait prononcer un mot de passe qui changeait tous les trois jours. Il fallait l'avouer au niveau sécurité le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prenait aucun risque. Trompez-vous dans le mot de passe et vous atterrissez tout de suite dans les donjons de l'antre où un Mangemort vous attend pour mieux vous torturer.

C'était comme ça pendant la première guerre que Caradoc Dearborn avait été capturé, mutilé puis exécuté par Bellatrix Lestrange en personne.

Marcus se rapprocha de l'épaisse porte noire qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, et à voix basse, prononça le mot de passe du moment.

- _Harry_, chuchota-t-il à mi hauteur de la porte.

Dans un grincement retentissant la porte s'ouvrit et Marcus s'engouffra avec hâte à l'intérieur.

L'antre d'Asmodée était immense et se composait de deux parties. La première, en quatre étages, comprenait plusieurs chambres, une grande bibliothèque, et quelques pièces faisant office de salons, salles à manger et autres commodités. Rien que de très banal pour la résidence d'une grande famille sorcière.

La seconde partie en revanche reflétait un peu mieux les us et coutumes quelques peu particulières de la famille Malfoy.

Pour accéder à la seconde partie de l'antre il fallait descendre à la cave qui se situait tout au fond de la première partie, dans un coin si isolé qu'on en oubliait presque qu'il existait.

Puis, se rendre tout au fond de la cave qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une pièce assez petite, aux murs beige et ne contenant que quelques caisses. Enfin, tapoter quelques pierres, et un passage secret apparaissait, menant à la seconde partie de l'antre.

Salles de tortures, donjons, un laboratoire de potions plus grand que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, salles d'entraînement, bibliothèque contenant exclusivement des manuels de magie noire, couloirs où étaient suspendus des têtes d'elfes de maisons exécutés par les Malfoy et autres réjouissances de ce genre.

Contrairement à la résidence des Nott dans laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait habité les mois suivant sa résurrection, l'ambiance ici était plus claire, plus accueillante. Plus de couloirs sombres et lugubres, de murs recouverts de tapisseries noires, de fenêtres fermées et d'odeurs nauséabondes. Ici on se sentait à l'aise, presque confortable.

Marcus se rendit à la cave, pressant le pas car il n'avait plus quelques minutes avant de retrouver son Maître et celui-ci insistait beaucoup sur la ponctualité de ses adeptes, il tapota les pierres brunes dans l'ordre qui convenait et entra dans le repère des Mangemorts.

Il pénétra dans un couloir assez long qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces. Sur sa gauche il y avait notamment le laboratoire de Potions en question et une salle d'entraînement où se trouvaient en ce moment même plusieurs Mangemorts jeunes, venant à peine d'être recrutés et qui avait besoin d'être formés par Avery, Dolohov et Macnair, trois Mangemorts aguerris dans l'art de se battre.

Et tout au bout du couloir, la pièce où le Seigneur des Ténèbres officiait.

Les réunions où tous les Mangemorts étaient présents étaient les seules où tout le monde devait portait une cagoule, même les membres du Triumvirat. En revanche quand il s'agissait de voir le Maître, de faire des expériences, de torturer ou de s'entraîner, ce n'était plus nécessaire.

Parce qu'il avait un tant soit peu la folie des grandeurs Lord Voldemort avait choisi la plus grande pièce du château pour en faire son office personnel.

Un moldu aurait vu dans cette pièce des ressemblances frappantes avec une crypte. En effet, on pénétrait dans cette pièce par quelques marches descendantes et sur les côtés, on pouvait apercevoir quelques colonnes.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques rares fenêtres extrêmement étroites et l'ambiance était pour le coup très effrayante. Mais bien sur, c'était voulu par le Maître qui utilisait cette pièce pour s'entretenir avec les membres de son Triumvirat, recevoir pour la première fois les nouveaux venus et leur apposer la marque entre autre.

Voldemort se tenait juste au centre de la pièce, entre deux colonnes, sur une sorte de fauteuil en or, à en juger par sa couleur. A sa gauche se tenait sa fidèle Bellatrix, sur la droite Lucius et Mordred, tels des gardes du corps.

Comme si Lord Voldemort en avait besoin.

Marcus s'avança avec déférence, baissant la tête. Voldemort n'appréciait guère les Mangemorts qui exprimaient un tant soit peu d'audace ou de confiance dans leur démarche. Il brisait ainsi très vite toute arrogance par des Doloris bien sentis.

- Mon cher Marcus, as-tu de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? Siffla Voldemort en guise d'accueil. Sa voix, comme toujours, basse et chevrotante faisait frissonner Marcus. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel, d'inhumain dans cette voix.

- Maître, bredouilla-t-il, j'ai reçu la réponse d'Aslan il y a quelques heures. La voici, dit-il en tendant le parchemin qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Voldemort examina la missive en un laps de temps record, et comme Marcus le présumait, la seule réaction qu'il en eut fut plusieurs indolents Doloris.

A chaque fois qu'il subissait un Impardonnable, Marcus se faisait la promesse de ne pas crier, de ne pas montrer l'agonie mais aussi et surtout l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. En vain. Il brisait toujours cette promesse, la douleur était trop forte, et il n'était qu'un homme, un peu plus faible que la moyenne qui plus est.

- Penses-tu qu'il soit impossible de le faire changer d'avis, Marcus ? Finit par demander le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois que la petite séance de torture fut terminée.

Marcus se releva et frotta sa robe de sorcier, essayant de se donner une contenance.

- Peut-être, oui, répondit-il, bien qu'en son fort intérieur il n'en soit pas convaincu. Peut-être que si nous faisons semblant de leur offrir plus d'avantages…

Voldemort l'interrompit d'un geste délicat de la main.

- Il est hors de question que je mette plus de générosité dans mon offre, Marcus, déclara-t-il. Non, nous allons essayer d'une autre manière.

- Maître, si je peux me permettre, tenta Marcus.

- Mais là est la question Marcus, l'interrompit de nouveau Voldemort. Peux-tu seulement te permettre ? Toi qui n'es rien dans cette organisation, absolument rien…

Ce qui semblait s'apparenter à un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Voldemort, et tandis que Bellatrix éclatait de rire, Marcus se sentit rougir.

Voldemort traitait ses adeptes de plusieurs manières. Il y avait son Triumvirat qu'il semblait écouter et traiter avec respect, les Mangemorts comme Antonia Bulstrode et Pettigrew qui avait pris du grade depuis qu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban juste pour retrouver son Maître qui ne subissaient presque pas le sortilège du Doloris et que Voldemort écoutait également, les nouveaux venus à qui il promettait monts et merveilles d'une voix veloutée et charmante, les Mangemorts tels Avery, Dolohov et Macnair qui était également plus ou moins bien traités étant donné leur utilité, et enfin ceux comme Marcus qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose et que Voldemort aimait rabaisser perpétuellement.

Leur faire sentir qu'ils n'étaient absolument rien, qu'il pourrait aisément se dispenser d'eux, qu'il leur faisait presque une faveur en les acceptant. C'était là le pire des traitements.

Et la seule solution pour sortir de ce genre de traitements était la mort. Une fois qu'on était entré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on n'en ressortait pas vivant. La seule exception était Severus Rogue, mais nul doute que cela n'allait pas tarder à changer.

- On pourrait peut-être tenter un moyen plus fort, plus persuasif, proposa alors Lucius de sa douce voix.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Voldemort, ne montrant aucun signe d'intérêt.

- Laissons passer quelques semaines, peut-être même un mois ou plus. Aslan se croira à l'abri et alors, nous pourrons attaquer là où ça fait mal. Son clan, tuer un des siens, et lui faire comprendre que s'il ne change pas d'avis, nous n'en resterons pas là.

- Très bien, acquiesça Voldemort. Tu as entendu Marcus, je te laisse quelques semaines de répit, et après tu attaqueras.

Marcus opina faiblement du chef, se retenant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Et lui qui avait cru qu'il en aurait fini de cette histoire. Il allait devoir capturer et tuer un loup-garou, un monstre.

- Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu attends, s'exclama alors son Maître avec agacement, voyant que Marcus restait planté là. Pars !

Le Mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa en vitesse avant d'écoper de quelques Doloris supplémentaires.

- Quel incapable ! S'écria Bellatrix avec mauvaise humeur. Vraiment Maître je crois que vous auriez du confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre, il est tout aussi inutile et idiot que son cousin celui-là !

- Mais tu ne peux nier ma chère Bella qu'il nous est utile, répondit d'une voix doucereuse Voldemort. C'est grâce à lui que je peux faire ce que je veux de Cornélius Fudge. C'est grâce à lui qu'il y a une enquête contre Harry.

- Oui mais pour l'instant cela n'avance guère, fit remarquer Mordred, sortant de son silence maussade. Harry n'est toujours pas en procès ou même à Azkaban.

- Le but n'est pas de le condamner Mordred, le but est de faire de sa vie un enfer, de le faire craquer. N'oublions pas qu'il n'a que quinze ans, et malgré ces atouts, il présente certaines faiblesses qu'il est judicieux d'exploiter.

Toute cette histoire d'enquête n'est pas censée aboutir, je ne veux pas que mon ennemi principal se retrouve à Azkaban. Je veux l'affronter en face à face, mais en ayant au préalable fait en sorte qu'il soit affaibli et qu'ainsi la victoire n'en soit que plus douce.

C'est pour cela que très bientôt, nous allons attaquer un de ses proches au Ministère. Et c'est pour cela que je lui envoie ces cauchemars chaque nuit. Harry se croit malin, il pense que j'ignore la connexion qu'il y a entre nous deux et ses petites intrusions dans mon esprit. Il a besoin qu'on lui remette les pieds sur terre, il a besoin de comprendre qui est le plus fort ici.

Il a besoin de comprendre que face à moi il n'a aucune chance.

- Qui sera la victime ? S'enquit alors Lucius.

- Initialement ça devait être Remus Lupin, le 'père' d'Harry, ça lui aurait porté un coup presque fatal. Après sa déchéance familiale avec les Potter, perdre son seul repère, sa seule famille, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais étant donné qu'il a démissionné récemment selon les dires d'Antonia, nous allons devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Antonia doit justement arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec les informations nécessaires.

Et effectivement, moins de deux minutes après cette affirmation, Antonia Bulstrode faisait son entrée, avec moins d'hésitation et de peur dans la démarche que le visiteur précédent.

- Qu'as-tu pour moi Antonia ?

- Maître j'ai les tours de garde des alliés d'Harry, répondit-elle avec fierté.

- Quels sont donc les sorciers qui gardent la prophétie chaque nuit ?

- Nymphadora Tonks, Evana Black, Alastor Maugrey, Nathaniel Derwent et Andromeda Tonks. Par tour de rôle.

- Très bien, alors mes amis, qui sera la victime ? Demanda-t-il à son Triumvirat. Des préférences ?

Lucius et Mordred hochèrent les épaules, cela leur importait peu.

Mais pas Bellatrix.

- Maître, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche se tordant en une grimace perverse. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que la victime soit Nymphadora Tonks !

- Vraiment Bella ? Pourtant j'aurais pensé que tu réclamerais la tête de ta sœur ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait Andromeda devant elle, Bellatrix esquissa une mine dégoutée.

- Je préfère l'attaquer par le biais de sa fille, répondit-elle. Elle n'en sera que plus anéantie. En plus, elle est la fiancée de Lupin, et cela rendra Harry fou.

Voldemort considéra sa requête pendant une minute.

- Très bien, finit-il par décréter. Ce sera Nymphadora Tonks.


	54. Evana Black

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 53, avec un peu de retard.

Je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres, mais ayant trop de choses à faire et trop peu de temps, exceptionnellement je répondrai individuellement à celles qui me posent des questions précises sur l'histoire, et bien entendu, je remercie tous les autres qui m'en ont laissés. Je reviendrai au système habituel dés ce chapitre.

J'ignore encore quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, probablement pas avant une bonne semaine, une seule chose est sûre il sera trés long, et s'intitulera une étoile a disparue.

D'ici là, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

**Chapitre 53 : Evana Black.**

_21 décembre 1994_.

C'était une journée ordinaire dans la résidence de la famille Black. Evana, comme tous les matins depuis la rentrée se retrouvait seule, assise dans la cuisine à prendre son petit déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette et le Chicaneur.

Mais contrairement à deux ans auparavant, cette solitude ne lui pesait plus du tout. Bien sûr, son mari et les enfants lui manquaient, mais c'était plus facile de ne pas supporter Sirius. Elle n'avait plus à se cacher ou à dissimuler ses véritables allégeances.

Si Sirius était resté auprès d'elle, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer ses absences répétées, les nuits qu'elle passait au Ministère à garder la prophétie ?

Pour lui comme pour elle c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Mais un problème allait se poser durant les vacances de Noël, quand Sirius et Emmett allait rentrer à Square Grimmauld, où, traditionnellement, les Potter, Black et Londubat passaient les fêtes ensemble. Comment allait-elle supporter deux semaines avec eux tous, à devoir se cacher, et surtout, comment allait-elle expliquer ses absences ? Car il était hors de question qu'elle se mette en congé simplement parce que c'était Noël. Et puis, hors de question qu'elle ne voie pas sa fille pendant deux semaines.

Une idée folle était née dans la tête d'Evana ces dernières semaines, alors qu'elle songeait fréquemment à la question. Sirius avait montré qu'il pouvait comprendre et croire en l'histoire d'Harry une fois déjà. Et si elle retentait l'expérience, hors de Poudlard ? Là où Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait y mêler sa baguette.

Un scénario fou se formait dans sa tête : un après-midi, elle inventait une excuse pour sortir Sirius de la maison. Puis, en compagnie d'Emmett bien sûr, tous trois se rendaient au Sanctuaire d'Orgon, et elle pourrait lui montrer les souvenirs dans la Pensine. Tout lui expliquer, lui ouvrir les yeux et le ramener de leur côté.

Bien sûr, cela posait quelques difficultés. Quelle tête ferait Sirius en arrivant dans le quartier général d'Harry, ne risquait-il pas de créer un esclandre ? Et puis certains habitants du Sanctuaire, comme Severus pour ne pas le citer, ne serait pas ravi de ce qu'il considérerait être une intrusion. On pouvait s'attendre à quelques éclats de voix, à quelques disputes, mais est-ce que ça n'en valait pas la peine ?

Elle en parlerait à Elisabeth par talkie ce soir ou demain, après la visite d'Amélia à Poudlard, et lui demanderait d'en parler à Harry, d'obtenir son consentement, en quelque sorte.

Amélia devait se rendre à Poudlard ce soir, et enfin y rencontrer Harry. Evana avait appris la nouvelle deux jours auparavant par Alastor, et elle s'en réjouissait fortement même si elle nourrissait quelques appréhensions. Amélia était une femme juste et intègre, aucun doute là-dessus, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Elle verrait les souvenirs dans la Pensine, alors oui, ce serait suffisant, décida la mère d'Elisabeth en son fort intérieur. Inutile de partir pessimiste, ils avaient déjà tellement de problèmes à gérer.

Son regard se reposa sur les journaux qui gisaient sur la table. Elle ne lisait la Gazette que pour obtenir des informations sur le camp adverse, comme qui dirait. Alors que depuis la fin du tournoi pas une seule journée n'avait passé sans qu'un article diffamatoire sur le vrai Survivant ne soit publié, les journalistes semblaient se calmer ces derniers temps. On était passé à une fréquence de deux ou trois articles par semaine seulement. Il était vrai qu'il devait être difficile pour ces scribouillards du dimanche d'inventer de nouvelles horreurs à raconter sur le dos d'Harry, il fallait les comprendre, les pauvres.

Rita en revanche ne s'était guère calmée. C'était comme si elle profitait de ce moment d'accalmie pour se montrer plus virulente que jamais. Et cela fonctionnait…

Une semaine auparavant, Alastor était venu au Sanctuaire en compagnie de deux Aurors de renom, Emmeline Vance et Andrew Williamson, qui avait commencé à avoir des soupçons face aux articles répétés de Rita qui étaient bien plus convaincants qu'à l'accoutumée, et surtout les dires de leur ancien mentor qui, même s'il était légèrement paranoïaque n'en était pour autant pas encore devenu sénile.

Ils avaient donc rejoint l'équipe, mais n'ayant pas encore rencontré Harry de leurs propres yeux, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de tous les secrets du Sanctuaire, comme les Horcruxes ou la prophétie. Auparavant, il fallait qu'ils consentent à un Serment Inviolable. Ce qui aurait lieu durant les vacances de Noël.

Comme quoi Rita pouvait être utile. Même si on lui forçait la main.

Evana ouvrit le Chicaneur et vit qu'en seconde page, comme d'habitude, au milieu d'articles un peu moins sérieux, figurait l'article de Rita, juste sous une photo d'Harry.

La photo avait été prise cet été, juste avant qu'Harry ne retourne à Poudlard. Se tenant droit, l'air sérieux et dur, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais mais ne cachant pas sa cicatrice qui semblait briller sur son front.

Harry sur cette photo avait l'air mature, mais il faisait en même temps terriblement jeune. Ses yeux ne cachaient pas son immense lassitude et par moments ses épaules semblaient se vouter, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, se souvenant probablement qu'il devait se montrer fort.

Le cœur d'Evana se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette photo.

Rapidement, elle lut l'article en question.

Que va devenir la communauté sorcière ?

Par notre correspondante Rita Skeeter.

Cela fait bientôt six mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenue à la vie. Six mois qu'Harry, le véritable Survivant l'a affronté lors d'un duel que l'on pourrait qualifier d'épique, et pourtant, toujours rien ! Notre ministre bien aimé continue à enfouir sa tête le plus profondément possible dans le sable, une odieuse campagne de discrimination est lancée contre le seul sorcier pouvant nous sauver sans oublier une enquête indigne qui pourrait bien le priver de sa baguette et l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et là je vous demande, comment allons-nous faire si une telle catastrophe arrive ? Car ce n'est pas Cornélius Fudge ou le service d'Aurors que nous avons qui parviendra à contrer le mage noir le plus maléfique que notre monde ait connu.

Depuis six mois maintenant Harry mène la résistance, essayant de rassembler autour de lui des sorciers assez courageux pour se lever contre l'inertie semblant régner parmi nos concitoyens. Et pendant ce temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste dans l'ombre, profitant de la bêtise de nos dirigeants pour recruter des Mangemorts et se préparer tranquillement à la prochaine attaque. Car ne nous méprenons pas, elle aura bien lieu, tôt ou tard.

Mais en attendant, il est temps que la communauté sorcière se réveille car sinon elle coure à sa perte. Si Harry est un sorcier plus que capable, et ses fréquentes rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ont prouvé, il n'en est pas pour autant invincible. Il a besoin d'alliés, de sorciers, de l'appui du Ministère ou d'Albus Dumbledore, le soi-disant plus grand sorcier de la Lumière.

Evana ne jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil à la suite de l'article qui continuait sur la même veine. Rita ne faisait que se répéter ces derniers temps, mais avec insistance, comme si elle suppliait les lecteurs de la croire, de la prendre au sérieux.

Harry recevait de plus en plus de lettres de lecteurs indécis ces derniers temps, et c'était déjà mieux que rien, mais ça n'avançait pas à grand-chose au final. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas plus, tant que le ministère et cet hypocrite de Dumbledore continueraient à le trainer dans la boue sans aucune raison valable, le combat en serait presque perdu d'avance.

Mais Rita avait bien changé depuis plusieurs mois, songea Evana. Elle se souvenait encore de l'époque où celle-ci écrivait pour la Gazette, et le fameux article sur les Potter et la manière dont ils traitaient leurs enfants. La première fois qu'Evana avait ressenti un réel malaise face aux comportements de ses 'amis' et avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Cet article, où Rita clamait avoir un informateur proche des Potter qui lui avait révélé plusieurs petits secrets…

Soudain Evana se demanda qui était cette personne. Ce n'était pas elle, Sirius ou les Londubat, alors qui ? Remus ? Peu probable, il lui aurait déjà dit depuis le temps. Idem pour les Tonks.

Evana nota mentalement de chercher à contacter Rita dans la journée et lui demander des précisions sur le sujet. Puis, après avoir terminé de prendre son petit déjeuner Evana se dépêcha de se rendre au Ministère. Une journée tranquille de travail l'attendait, et elle était quelque peu en retard.

Elle transplana directement au Ministère et après avoir franchi l'entrée se dirigea tout droit à son bureau qui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre à son office, elle vit soudainement Lily Potter, qui travaillait juste de l'autre côté du couloir, arriver de l'autre côté, et lui faire gaiement signe de la main.

Lily Potter, son ancienne meilleure amie, une femme qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait à peine supporter.

Comment allait-elle se débarrasser d'elle ?

- Hey, Evie ! La salua joyeusement la mère de Ryan, s'approchant d'elle à grands pas. Comment est-ce que tu vas, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

Evana eut envie de dire que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, mais son sens de la politesse était plus fort que tout et elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire crispé et de répondre qu'elle avait été très occupée ces derniers temps.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux non plus.

- Que fais-tu ce soir ? Continua de babiller Lily. Il faut que tu viennes dîner à la maison, Alice et Frank seront là, et ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas tous été réunis !

- Je ne peux pas, répliqua sèchement Evana. Je vais rentrer tard du travail, et je dois parler à Sirius par cheminette. De toute façon on va tous passer les vacances de Noël ensemble, normalement.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça la rouquine, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus du tout te voir Evie. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieuse ces derniers temps je trouve !

Lily avait véritablement l'air inquiète et pendant quelques secondes Evana eut envie de retomber dans leur ancienne amitié, si confortable, si facile. Pendant plus de quinze ans elle avait absolument tout confié à Lily, elle ne lui avait jamais gardé aucun secret. Elle pouvait compter sur elle tout comme Lily pouvait compter sur elle. Meilleures amies, et tout ce que cela était censé impliquer.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus agir comme avant et prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lily s'était comportée en mère indigne, et l'épithète était trop faible encore. Il n'y avait absolument aucune excuse sur terre pour justifier son comportement et celui de James.

- Tout va très bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Lily sembla l'observer pendant plusieurs secondes, clairement indécise. Evana mentait en effet moins bien qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ok, d'accord, finit-elle par capituler. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas ? D'accord ?

- Bien sûr Lily, se força Evana, alors qu'elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Jamais Lily n'avait prononcé ces mots pour Harry, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

Quel genre d'être humain était-elle donc ?

- Des nouvelles d'Elisabeth ? Tenta de nouveau Lily qui apparemment n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt. Evana n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et de la laisser rentrer à l'intérieur, espérant simplement que ce tête-à-tête finirait le plus vite possible.

- Par l'intermédiaire de Sirius seulement, mentit Evana. Elle ne veut toujours pas lui parler, seulement à Emmett. Apparemment elle va bien.

- C'est vraiment terrible ce qui est arrivé pour elle et Neville, soupira la rouquine, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil juste en face d'Evana, de l'autre côté de l'épais bureau en bois. Quelque part, je me sens un peu coupable. Je veux dire, c'est à cause d'Harry tout ça, bien sûr, mais quand même, je me dis que peut-être j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter tout cela. N'importe quoi.

- Oui, probablement, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Evana avec mauvaise humeur, et Lily leva de grands yeux interloqués vers sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'Harry était ton fils et que toi et James l'avaient traités comme un moins que rien, comme s'il n'existait pas, tout ça au profit d'un gamin pourri gâté absolument insupportable, je veux dire, non mais sérieusement ! Eclata finalement Evana. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, et elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, dire ses quatre vérités à Lily Potter née Evans.

Vous devriez avoir honte ! Continua-t-elle, élevant la voix, sous le regard stupéfait de Lily. Vous pavaner dans le Ministère en tentant d'envoyer Harry à Azkaban, en le calomniant de la pire manière qui soit ! Faire ça à son propre enfant, je ne connais rien de pire au monde !

- Ce n'est pas notre…

- Ferme-la Lily ! S'emporta Evana, se levant de son siège. Ferme-là ! Le pire dans tout cela est que tu n'éprouves absolument aucune honte ! Tu trouves normal de traiter moins bien Harry, de le renier ! Bon sang mais est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fais ! Probablement pas non tu es tellement égoïste, tellement perdue dans ton petit monde, inconsciente de ce qui se passe vraiment au dehors, de ce qui s'est réellement passé…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? La coupa dangereusement Lily, ses yeux vert émeraude lançant désormais des étincelles. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois à cette histoire, Evie, pas toi quand même !

- Et même si j'y croyais ! Répondit avec bravache la mère d'Elisabeth. Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Oui j'y crois, oui Harry est le Survivant, et Voldemort est de retour, et tu es folle d'oser prétendre le contraire Lily ! Il y avait une époque où tu t'énervais contre James à cause de son arrogance, où tu ne supportais pas l'injustice et où tu te montrais bonne et loyale, en toute occasion. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Est-ce que la célébrité t'est montée à la tête ? Ou alors tu t'es laissé embobiner par ce charlatan de Dumbledore !

- Comment oses-tu parler d'Albus de la sorte ! Cria Lily, se levant de son siège. Désormais les deux femmes se faisaient face, les poings serrés, la colère les envahissant complètement. Evana était incapable de penser clairement, elle devait tout sortir, et au diable les conséquences. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

- Si tu savais la moitié de ce que celui-ci a fait tu ne le défendrais pas de la sorte Lily, rit amèrement Evana. Ce n'est qu'un sale manipulateur sournois, qui sait très bien qu'Harry est le véritable Survivant mais qui pour une raison obscure et perverse refuse de l'admettre et ce faisant nous met tous en danger.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, cracha la Gryffondor, l'air clairement dégoûtée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses nous trahir de la sorte Evana, comment peux-tu ? Tu es la marraine de Ryan, tu sais très bien de quoi Harry est capable, et en plus ta propre fille est en danger à ses côtés, et toi tu avales ces salades. J'ai toujours su que tu étais faible, mais de là à…

Lily n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup arriver. La baguette d'Evana fut rapide et précise et un éclair de lumière bleu plus loin elle se retrouvait violemment éjectée hors de la pièce.

Evana marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte et vit le corps de son ancienne meilleure amie allongée par terre, du sang s'écoulant de son nez.

Lily se redressa à moitié, interloquée.

- Je suis peut-être faible mais moi au moins je suis capable de voir la vérité en face, asséna froidement l'ancienne Serdaigle. Un jour tu regretteras ces paroles et ces actes Lily, et ce jour là tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. Retiens bien ce que je dis. D'ici là, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, et considère que notre amitié est bel et bien morte et enterrée, et cela vaut pour ton crétin de mari et les Londubat. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ou vous parler.

Sur ce, Evana ferma d'un coup brutal sa porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Ce petit éclat totalement imprévu lui laissait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Si elle avait su à quel point elle se sentirait mieux après elle l'aurait fait des mois auparavant.

Il allait falloir expliquer à Sirius de quoi il en retournait, mais elle avait confiance. Il la choisirait elle, contre ses amis. Après tout, elle était son étoile, comme il avait coutume de l'appeler.

Tout irait bien, elle en était persuadée.

*

La matinée passa tranquillement. Evana fit son travail, essayant de sortir de sa mémoire sa petite discussion avec Lily Potter, mais sans qu'elle ne le sache, l'histoire s'était déjà répandue dans les couloirs.

Quelques minutes avant qu'Evana ne prenne sa pause déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Evie, je te dérange ? Demanda timidement Andromeda, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Non pas du tout Andy, vas-y, entre, l'invita joyeusement Evana, heureuse de la diversion.

Andromeda s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir face à Evana qui était un peu surprise. Cela faisait des mois que sa cousine par alliance n'était plus venue la voir de la sorte. Même si elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même camp, Evana savait pertinemment que personne ou presque ne l'appréciait. Personne n'oubliait son comportement passé envers Harry, et surtout pas ce dernier.

Flash-back.

Au cours de l'été, Evana avait à plusieurs reprises tenté d'aller s'excuser auprès du Survivant. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, tellement misérable, qu'elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler. Et même s'il lui faisait des reproches et lui criait dessus, elle l'aurait entièrement mérité.

Mais Harry n'était jamais disponible. Toujours en train de s'entraîner ou alors en compagnie de ses alliés. Et quand elle lui disait bonjour ou tentait d'engager la conversation, il était toujours si froid, si distant.

Il allait falloir qu'elle le force pour qu'ils aient une discussion à cœur ouvert.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait à une réunion Horcruxe, la première pour Alastor à qui il fallait tout expliquer, elle décida de rester à la fin et d'aller parler au Survivant.

Tous réunis dans l'immense salon du rez-de-chaussée, elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes discuter à voix basse avec Andréa Zabini et Alastor. C'était étrange, l'association de personnes aussi différentes, toutes unies par une seule personne, par un but commun.

Qui aurait pu prévoir un jour qu'Alastor et Severus Rogue, deux personnes qui se disputaient cordialement, seraient forcés de collaborer ensemble, car même à l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix, Albus Dumbledore, conscient des divergences d'opinion, évitait le plus possible de réunir dans une même pièce Severus et des gens comme Alastor ou les Maraudeurs.

Mais Harry n'avait pas de tels scrupules, et il forçait presque la confrontation, et pour Evana ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée. De telles animosités étaient puériles en des temps aussi graves. Puériles et inutiles. Il fallait avancer dans la vie.

Elle resta dans la pièce qui peu à peu se vidait. Elle vit Andréa lui jeter un regard curieux, mais resta quand même. Elle savait qu'Andréa et compagnie ne l'appréciaient pas des masses. Seul Remus faisait des efforts ici, et encore, elle le sentait tendu à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de leur prouver qu'elle avait sa place ici, parmi eux.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable Andréa et Alastor prirent congé du Survivant, qui, s'il avait remarqué qu'Evana était dans la même pièce n'en laissa rien paraître. Son visage portait un masque d'indifférence et il s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi quand Evana le retint.

- Attends Harry, s'il te plait, s'écria-t-elle en le voyant passer devant elle.

Il se retourna, l'air visiblement agacé, et Evana prit son courage à deux mains. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son regard était plus que glacial et en aurait rebuté plus d'un.

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, commença-t-elle, et aussitôt elle vit la mâchoire du jeune Serpentard se serrer et ses yeux se durcir. J'aurais du intervenir, j'aurais du…

- Effectivement, la coupa Harry. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, c'est inutile de revenir là-dessus.

- Oui je sais, seulement je me sens très mal Harry, je voulais que tu saches que je m'en veux terriblement.

- Dis-moi Evana, si Voldemort n'était pas revenu en juin dernier, et si on n'avait pas découvert que j'étais le Survivant, est-ce que tu m'adresserais ces excuses aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu te serais décidée à ouvrir les yeux ? Je ne crois pas, tu es là devant moi aujourd'hui uniquement parce que tu as peur, parce qu'on t'a forcé la main en quelque sorte et aussi à cause d'Elisabeth. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais donné la moindre chance avant, tu étais trop contente de croire tout ce que les Potter te disait, comme tout le monde.

Tu avais le choix et tu as fait le mauvais, et ce n'est pas parce que récemment tu as eu des états d'âme que je vais te pardonner et faire comme si de rien n'était entre nous deux, cracha-t-il avec un dédain évident. Je fais des efforts pour me montrer poli en ta présence, par égard pour Elisabeth, mais en ce qui me concerne moins je te vois et mieux je me porte.

Sur ces derniers mots cinglants Harry quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Evana désemparée, se sentant encore plus mal que jamais.

Elle avait peur qu'Harry ne lui pardonne jamais, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. A sa place, aurait-elle montré une telle clémence ?

Fin du Flash-Back

- J'ai entendu parler de ton petit éclat, débuta sans préambules la mère de Tonks. Félicitations, on dirait que tu as rabattu le caquet de Lily Potter, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Les yeux bruns d'Andromeda brillaient d'une lueur singulière, et Evana eut le sentiment que la petite scénette de ce matin avait redoré son blason auprès d'Andromeda.

- J'ai craqué, avoua-t-elle. Elle était là à se plaindre, et je n'ai pas pu supporter d'entendre d'autres mots prononcés contre Harry. Je me suis emportée comme une Gryffondor, je n'en suis pas fière, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

- Tu as eu plus que raison Evie, la rassura Andromeda. Et il était temps.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec Sirius. Il va me demander des comptes, surtout que maintenant les Potter savent que je suis du côté d'Harry. Comment je vais lui expliquer ces mois de mensonge ? J'ai peur qu'ils ne me fassent plus confiance après cela, ou qu'il ne me croie pas !

- Mets-le au courant, conseilla fermement Andromeda. Dis-lui toute la vérité, et montre-lui les souvenirs dans la Pensine aussitôt. Amène-le au Sanctuaire s'il le faut et on arrivera à le convaincre, crois-moi, on fera tout pour. Hors de question que Dumbledore joue avec lui plus longtemps, il mérite de savoir. Et je suis sûre qu'il comprendra pourquoi tu as gardé le silence aussi longtemps, il t'en voudra peut-être un peu au départ, mais je connais mon cousin ça lui passera vite.

- Tu as probablement raison, admit la Serdaigle. De toute façon je n'ai plus trop le choix à présent.

- Tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi et les filles ? Proposa Andromeda en se levant. Morgana et Andréa doivent me retrouver dans quelques minutes à mon bureau. Joins-toi à nous !

Evana accepta gaiement et suivit sa cousine par alliance hors de son bureau. Et si les deux autres sorcières qui les attendaient déjà furent surprises en voyant Evana, elles n'en montrèrent rien.

Les quatre femmes s'installèrent confortablement dans le bureau d'Andromeda qui était bien plus grand que celui d'Evana, question d'ancienneté, et commencèrent à bavarder tranquillement tout en mangeant des petits sandwichs préparés par l'elfe de maison des Zabini qui était extrêmement doué.

- En quoi consiste ton travail ? Demandait poliment Morgana à Evana.

Evana lui expliqua rapidement, et Andréa s'écria alors.

- Tu en as de la chance, de pouvoir exercer un métier qui t'intéresse autant. Moi la seule chose que j'aime faire est enseigner l'histoire, mais je ne peux quitter l'Angleterre et le seul endroit où je pourrais être prof c'est Poudlard, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver !

- Et c'est dommage, tu serais un excellent professeur d'histoire de la magie, soupira Morgana. Cette matière est si intéressante, et pourtant avec Binns ça devient d'un ennui mortel. Est-ce que Dumbledore est incapable d'engager des professeurs compétents ? Binns, Trelawney, Hagrid, et les professeurs de défense comme Lockhlart ! Cet homme devient sénile ma parole.

- Inutile de nous lancer sur ce sujet on n'en finirait pas, rallia Andromeda tout en se resservant un verre de jus d'ananas. Mais avec un peu de chance il ne sera pas éternellement là…

- Je suis persuadée que ce vieux fou sait quelque chose, à propos des Horcruxes, gronda Morgana. Selon Severus, il n'était pas étonné quand ce dernier est venu lui faire part de la découverte des enfants. Il doit le savoir, en plus, il connaissait Voldemort, il l'a eu comme élève à Poudlard, en même temps que Minerva.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de ce côté-là ? Demanda Evana.

Andréa hocha sombrement la tête.

- Ce qui nous manque, expliqua-t-elle, ce sont des informations sur Voldemort. On sait qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor et qu'il était à Poudlard entre 1938 et 1945, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun acte de naissance, pourtant on a fait de nombreuses recherches dans les archives. Idem, aucune trace de ses parents. Il clame être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, pourtant la lignée s'est éteinte il y a peu de temps. Et aucune trace de sorciers s'appelant Jedusor.

- Peut-être qu'il vient d'un milieu moldu, suggéra Evana. Peut-être que son père est moldu, et sa mère sorcière. Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous ne trouviez rien dans les archives sorcières.

- On y a pensé, mais on ne sait pas où chercher dans les archives moldues. Il faudrait qu'on sache de quel coin de l'Angleterre son père vient pour essayer de retrouver des traces. Et puis, qui est sa mère ?

Evana se souvint alors de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry, dans la Pensine.

Harry dans le cimetière, les mains liées, et Voldemort qui venait juste de renaître…

Tu vois Potter, disait-il, les sorciers que tu vois ici est ma famille, ma seule et unique famille. Tout comme toi j'ai été rejeté par mes parents. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de moi…

Lentement, elle répéta les paroles dont elle se souvenait.

- Il a dit ça, répéta Evana. Ça indiquerait que sa mère, une sorcière, est morte en lui donnant la vie, mais que son père un moldu l'a rejeté, probablement parce qu'il était un sorcier. Il a du avoir peur.

- Bon sang, comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier cela ! S'écria Morgana avec surprise. Je savais qu'il y avait un détail important dans ces souvenirs, mais je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main dessus.

- Sa mère est donc morte aux alentours de 1926, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Andréa, prenant soudain son sac et fouillant avec vigueur à l'intérieur.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Andréa ne répondit, elle sortit une épaisse pile de parchemins et commença à chercher quelque chose.

- Eurêka, dit-elle soudainement. Mérope Gaunt est morte le 31 décembre 1926, on ne sait pas comment ou pourquoi, juste qu'elle était assez jeune quand c'est arrivé.

- Et Tom Jedusor est né à cette époque-là, termina Morgana. Voldemort est donc bien un descendant direct de Serpentard, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur les Gaunt, décréta Andréa avec enthousiasme. Je sais qu'ils habitaient juste à côté de Little Hangleton, c'était une famille très pauvre, et où la consanguinité avait fait des ravages. Le frère est mort à Azkaban pour avoir agressé des moldus et le père avait également été à Azkaban pour la même raison. Très violents, et très pauvres.

- Où as-tu dit qu'ils habitaient ? Demanda Evana soudainement.

- Euh, Little Hangleton, répéta Andréa. Je ne sais pas trop où c'est, mais c'est un…

- Le cimetière où Harry a combattu en juin dernier, ce n'était pas à Little Hangleton justement ? Demanda-t-elle avec vigueur.

Les trois sorcières à côté d'elles échangèrent des regards ébahis.

- Bingo, s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

- Eh bien Evana, tu devrais travailler plus souvent avec nous, tu es d'une aide très précieuse, s'exclama Morgana.

- Oui, c'est une super piste que nous avons maintenant, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous aura fallu plus de six mois pour en arriver là !

Evana rougit modestement. Pour sa part, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu apporter son aide, même modeste. Et puis, ainsi, elle se sentait plus acceptée, et elle espérait pouvoir un jour trouver sa place et s'intégrer complètement.

Les quatre amies continuèrent à discuter du sujet et il fut décidé que durant les vacances de Noël, Evana et Morgana se rendraient à Little Hangleton pour voir si des Jedusor n'y avaient pas habité quelques décennies auparavant, et iraient également faire un tour au cimetière, tandis que les deux autres se lançaient sur la piste Mérope Gaunt, alias, la maman de Voldemort.

*

Vers six heures, et alors qu'Evana s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires et à rentrer à Square Grimmauld, elle entendit un grésillement venant de son sac.

Fouillant à l'intérieur, elle trouva le talkie-walkie qu'Hermione et Lucas avaient fabriqué. Il fallait le reconnaitre, l'invention était plus qu'ingénieuse. Evana et tous les autres les avaient reçus quelques semaines auparavant, et de la sorte, la communication était cent fois plus facile.

- Evana, entendit-elle dans l'appareil, et avec surprise elle reconnut la voix de Tonks.

- Tonks, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de te demander un service, déclara la jeune Auror d'une voix très pressée. Je suis en service avec Kingsley Shacklebot, et apparemment je ne serais pas rentrée à temps au Ministère pour pouvoir assurer mon tour de garde. J'ai essayé de demander à Kingsley de me relâcher plus tôt, mais il ne croit pas à mes excuses, et vu que j'ai pas trop la côte au Ministère en ce moment... Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer ? S'il te plaît ?

Evana hésita quelques instants. Elle était censée parler à Sirius dans moins de deux heures, et elle était tellement épuisée par cette semaine. Son tour de garde remontait à seulement deux nuits.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- J'ai essayé Evie, plaida Tonks, mais Nath a assuré la dernière nuit, Alastor est encore à Poudlard et je n'arrive pas à joindre maman. S'il te plait, je sais que c'est ennuyeux et à la dernière minute, mais je te remplacerais la prochaine fois.

Evana capitula. Tant pis pour Sirius, elle lui expliquerait demain qu'elle avait été retenue au boulot et qu'elle avait oublié de le prévenir. Il comprendrait.

- Très bien Tonks, pas de souci, je te remplace.

- Merci Evie, tu me sauves la vie !

*

La nuit était calme au Ministère. Pas un bruit ne pouvait être entendu dans la salle des prophéties où Evana faisait sa ronde, comme à l'accoutumée.

Pas un seul bruit, une ambiance sombre, presque funeste, un froid intense….Evana frissonna légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas se trouver dans cette pièce, elle n'aimait pas mener les gardes ici, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La salle était remplie d'une multitude de rangées d'étagères. Sur celles-ci reposent des centaines de petits globes poussiéreux portant chacun une étiquette. Certaines étaient neuves, d'autres jaunies par le temps. Des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers des rayons émettaient une lumière bleutée.

Chaque rayon portait un numéro, cela allait du numéro 1 au numéro 107. Pour s'être trouvé dans ce rayon une bonne dizaine de fois ces derniers mois, Evana savait que la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort se trouvait au début de l'allée 97.

Un tout petit globe, qui brillait d'une faible lumière blanche, et sur lequel était inscrit, d'une écriture fine : S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry.

A la place du mot Potter qui y avait figuré durant prés de quatorze ans figurait une étrange tache blanche, comme si quelqu'un avait du forcer pour effacer le nom de famille.

Et maintenant qu'Evana y pensait, il était évident que Dumbledore devait connaître le nom du véritable Survivant. Dés que l'attaque avait eu lieu, le nom d'Harry était apparu sur la prophétie, car il avait été marqué. Et Evana savait que Dumbledore était venu à plusieurs reprises dans la salle des prophéties. Elle se souvenait encore l'entendre expliquer, quand les jumeaux n'étaient encore que des enfants, qu'il étudiait de plus prés la prophétie, afin d'en déchiffrer les vérités les plus profondes. Et Evana se souvenait également que plusieurs fois Lily lui avait proposé de l'aider.

Mais il avait toujours décliné son offre. Toujours. Maintenant, Evana comprenait pourquoi, mais cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Quel plan suivait Dumbledore ? Pourquoi tous ces mystères, pourquoi agir de la sorte, oublietter Sirius, et qui sait peut-être même d'autres personnes ?

Il était venu à l'esprit de la mère d'Elisabeth que si Dumbledore avait jeté un oubliette sur Sirius une fois, n'était-il pas possible de penser qu'il l'avait déjà fait sur d'autres personnes ? Peut-être même sur elle-même.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, Evana sentait confusément qu'il était possible de réunir tous ces éléments ensemble. Il lui manquait juste un lien, une connexion.

C'était comme cette information que lui avait communiquée Rita plus tôt dans la journée. En effet, Evana avait pris cinq minutes cet après-midi pour contacter la journaliste et lui demander qui avait été son informateur plusieurs mois auparavant. Rita lui avait répondu sans trop se faire prier, et Evana avait été abasourdie. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cette réponse, elle qui avait imaginé une dizaine de scénarios possibles. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

C'était comme si quelqu'un les manipulait, comme si quelqu'un jouait à un petit jeu cruel et dangereux dont Evana ne parvenait à comprendre les règles. Et dont la première victime en était Harry.

Au lieu de rester plantée dans l'allée 97 comme elle le faisait généralement, Evana commença à arpenter la très grande salle, passant dans les rayons, et jetant des coups d'œil curieux aux différentes prophéties.

Certaines bien entendu étaient célèbres : la prophétie concernant la naissance de Merlin, une autre sur sa chute, la prophétie concernant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, la prophétie sur la fin du conseil des 14…mais la plupart des prophéties qui étaient faites étaient inconnues au bataillon, et d'ailleurs ne concernaient que des événements mineurs.

La plupart du temps en fait les prophéties concernaient uniquement un sorcier.

Evana continua à avancer dans les rayons. Elle était dans l'allée numéro 7 quand une prophétie en particulier attira son attention.

Beaucoup plus grosse que la prophétie faite en 1981, elle diffusait une lumière beaucoup plus sombre, presque marron, et il était difficile d'en déchiffrer les termes. L'étiquette recouvrant le globe semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux, et Evana constata avec stupéfaction que cette prophétie avait été faite en 1117, par Eléonore Serpentard.

Et sur cette prophétie figurait le nom d'Harry.

Plus précisément le nom d'Harry James Potter.

Comment était-il possible que l'ancien nom d'Harry figure sur ce globe ? Il avait été renié, aucune magie ne pouvait aller contre ça. Et il était impossible pour Harry de redevenir un Potter.

Du moins à la connaissance d'Evana.

Et cette prophétie, de quoi parlait-elle ? Avait-elle un lien avec Voldemort ?

Et Dumbledore, était-il au courant qu'il existait une seconde prophétie concernant le Survivant ?

A ce moment très précis, Evana se demanda si cette mystérieuse prophétie n'était pas le chainon manquant de toute cette histoire. Mais seul Harry pouvait le révéler. Seul lui pouvait lire la prophétie, en la touchant. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il vienne lui-même au Ministère, un endroit où il n'était pas très populaire en ce moment.

Mais peut-être pendant les vacances ce serait possible d'arranger cela. Si comme le pensait Evana cette prophétie était importante, et elle en était quasiment persuadée, il fallait qu'Harry vienne voir de lui-même.

Evana était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Mais pour sa défense, il fallait préciser que Lucius Malfoy faisait très attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il voulait surprendre Tonks et la tuer sans bataille. Il répugnait à laisser des traces de sa présence dans cette salle.

Jetant un coup d'œil empli de regret à l'allée 97 où se trouvait la prophétie tant désirée par son maître, il s'avança lentement vers le fond de la salle, où il entendait la respiration de la sorcière.

Evana n'eut pas le temps de venir voir son assaillant. Alors qu'elle était toujours penchée sur la seconde prophétie, tentant d'en savoir plus, Lucius Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas, se retourna brusquement, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et plus précisément le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Ryan Potter se réveilla en hurlant le nom d'Evana.


	55. Une étoile a disparue

**Chapitre 54 : une étoile a disparue.**

_21 décembre 1994._

_20h00._

_Bureau de Minerva McGonagall._

Harry était nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux.

C'était ce soir qu'il devait rencontrer Amélia Bones, en chair et en os. Lui exposer sa version des faits. Tenter de la convaincre, la ramener de son côté, lui faire stopper l'enquête le concernant.

Il n'avait jamais vu Amélia Bones auparavant, il ne connaissait que sa réputation, qui était excellente. Tout le monde lui assurait qu'elle était une sorcière intègre et juste, ces deux mots revenaient sans arrêt.

Mais Harry savait d'expérience que la vie était loin d'être juste. Jusqu'à maintenant trop peu de gens l'avaient cru, trop peu de gens avaient regardé au-delà des apparences. Trop peu de gens s'étaient intéressés à lui pour ce qu'il était réellement, et non parce qu'il était le frère jumeau du Survivant, le Serpentard, le Jaloux, le futur Mage Noir.

Amélia Bones était peut-être une sorcière juste, mais cela serait-il suffisant ?

Il devait la retrouver dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui lui avait déjà préparé une Pensine. Remplie de souvenirs qui devraient être suffisants à la convaincre. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas recevable dans une cour de justice, mais cela pouvait suffire à convaincre Amélia de stopper l'enquête en cours.

Harry arpentait la salle, incapable de retenir sa nervosité. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant, incapable de contrôler les choses.

Il détestait ce sentiment.

- Harry, tu devrais te calmer, lui conseilla gentiment Minerva, qui était assise derrière son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Tout va bien se passer, je connais Amélia et…

- Oui je sais Minerva, l'interrompit brutalement Harry. Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ce refrain une bonne centaine de fois, tout le monde me l'a répété. Je, je suis juste un peu inquiet, c'est tout. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

- Elle te croira, aucun doute là-dessus, répondit la directrice des Gryffondors, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

La petite horloge juste au-dessus du bureau du Minerva afficha huit heures et Harry se tendit encore plus. Amélia Bones n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et resta immobile. Il ne voulait pas que la première impression que la chef du Département de Justice Magique ait de lui soit celle d'un gamin nerveux et tremblant. Cela pourrait laisser croire qu'il était coupable et tentait de dissimuler quelque chose.

Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, et même Minerva avait cessé de noter la pile de parchemins se trouvant sous ses yeux. Désormais leurs regards étaient fixés sur l'épaisse porte en bois qui allait s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre.

Pour la centième fois de la soirée Harry vérifia que la Pensine se trouvait bien là, sur le coin gauche du bureau de son professeur. Pas trop en évidence, mais néanmoins présente.

A 8h05, Amélia Bones fit son apparition.

Des coups discrets à la porte prévinrent les deux sorciers de sa venue. Harry redressa la tête et Minerva se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Minerva, quel plaisir, entendit Harry. Puis il vit Amélia entrer.

De prime abord il dut reconnaître que les descriptions qu'il avait eues de la sorcière étaient exactes. Elle avait un visage plaisant, ouvert et honnête même. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient une preuve vivante du temps qu'elle consacrait à son travail. Et son sourire était franc.

- Mr Harry, dit-elle alors en voyant le jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Comment allez-vous ?

Si Harry apprécia le ton un peu formel qu'elle tentait d'adopter, il n'en montra rien.

- Je vais très bien, et vous-même ? Répondit-il poliment, serrant la main tendue. Je suis désolé que vous ayez du venir jusqu'ici pour pouvoir m'interroger.

Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute si les choses se déroulaient de cette manière, mais il lui semblait de bon ton que de rappeler à Amélia que le Ministre de la Magie en personne tentait d'interférer dans cette enquête. Cela l'amenait ainsi à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi coupable que la vindicte populaire le pensait.

Plus le temps passait et plus les racines Serpentardes d'Harry prenaient le dessus.

- Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute, le rassura-t-elle, balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main. C'est moi qui suis navrée de devoir vous interroger dans de telles conditions. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore était tout disposé à me laisser entrer à Poudlard afin de mener à bien cette enquête.

Harry tenta de ne pas faire une trop grande grimace à la mention de ce nom qu'il ne pouvait même plus supporter. Mais il était étrange en effet que le grand manitou en chef laisse Amélia faire. Peut-être finalement qu'il ne désirait pas voir Harry envoyé à Azkaban.

Peut-être n'était-il même pas à l'origine de cette enquête ? Ou alors c'était encore un autre de ses plans trop compliqués à comprendre.

- Désirez-vous que je reste ou je vous laisse en tête-à-tête ? S'enquit le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Amélia la regarda avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en la vice-directrice, mais elle savait aussi que c'était une alliée d'Harry. Dans cette histoire elle était trop partiale, et Amélia désirait se faire une opinion aussi juste que possible.

- Si cela ne dérange pas Harry, je préférerais que cela se fasse sans vous Minerva, répondit-elle. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'est pas aussi officiel que cela devrait l'être.

- Aucun souci, bien au contraire, répondit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Minerva sortit alors de la pièce, et les deux sorciers s'installèrent en face-à-face. Amélia sortit un morceau de parchemin recouvert de questions, et une plume, et Harry attendit le plus calmement possible.

- Vous êtes Harry, anciennement fils de Lily et James Potter et frère jumeau de Ryan Potter, est-ce correct ? Débuta-t-elle très formellement.

- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il.

- Pouvez-me raconter dans quelles circonstances vos parents vous ont magiquement renié ?

- C'était le 21 juin dernier, à la fin de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je suis sorti du labyrinthe en compagnie de Ryan Potter, et quand j'ai voulu raconter ce qui venait juste de se passer à Albus Dumbledore et James et Lily Potter, ils se sont énervés et m'ont traité de menteur. Ils m'ont également accusé de mettre en danger la vie de leur fils, et pour ces raisons, James Potter m'a magiquement renié.

- Et que venait-il juste de se passer ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit. En détails il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, comment lui et Ryan s'étaient séparés. Il ne cacha pas le fait qu'il désirait gagner cette coupe, qu'il avait en lui un désir de victoire. Il voulait se montrer le plus franc possible, exposer quelques faiblesses afin que la sorcière n'ait pas l'impression qu'il cherchait trop à se glorifier, qu'il se croyait invincible. Non, il fallait qu'il apparaisse le plus possible comme un gamin de quinze ans, normal, mais qui n'avait pas eu de chance et qui était poursuivi aujourd'hui par un Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- Et puis, la connexion entre nos deux baguettes s'est brisée, et j'ai crié à Ryan de courir jusqu'au Portoloin, afin qu'on puisse s'enfuir. Mais au moment où nos mains allaient saisir la coupe, Lucius Malfoy a jeté un Oubliette à Ryan. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien, termina Harry, d'une voix toujours neutre. Un rapide coup d'œil à Amélia Bones lui indiqua qu'elle continuait de prendre des notes, imperturbable.

- Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez là, finit-elle par déclarer une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. A l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy notamment, qui est un, euh…membre estimé de notre communauté. Un proche du Ministre comme vous le savez probablement.

Harry retint une grimace de dégoût. Il avait bien vu que la chef de la Justice Magique n'était elle-même pas très convaincue par ses propres dires. Elle avait tenté plus de dix ans auparavant de monter un procès contre le Mangemort, mais Cornélius Fudge, dont on avait gentiment graissé les pattes, l'en avait empêché.

- Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort, Madame Bones, répliqua gravement Harry, et je peux vous le prouver.

- Comment cela ?

- Je sais que ce que je vais vous proposer n'est pas une preuve recevable lors d'une enquête. Mais je dispose d'une Pensine, là-bas, dit-il, montrant du doigt le délicat objet. Une Pensine qui est remplie des souvenirs de cette journée. Mes professeurs, et également d'autres personnes travaillant au Ministère l'ont déjà vu, et me croient, sur cette base. Vous n'avez que ma parole, mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai pas falsifié ces souvenirs. Vous pourrez voir tout ce que vous voulez, et même d'autres souvenirs si vous le désirez.

Amélia Bones hésita franchement. Ce qu'on lui proposait était tout à fait inhabituel, et elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. D'un côté, cela semblait un moyen sûr et certain pour qu'elle sache enfin de quoi il en retournait. Si tant est qu'elle puisse vérifier magiquement qu'aucune donnée n'avait effectivement été ajoutée ou modifiée dans la pensine. Pour cela, il fallait de toute façon s'y introduire

Plus le temps passait, et plus un certain dégoût envers les Potter s'installait en elle. Et également envers les méthodes de Dumbledore, toujours à mettre son nez dans les affaires du Ministère alors que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il disait la vérité, cela voulait dire…

- Très bien, se décida-t-elle abruptement. Je vais regarder vos souvenirs de cette journée, mais j'aimerais que vous me montriez aussi quelques souvenirs de votre enfance. Je voudrais voir comment James et Lily Potter vous ont traités. J'ai eu trop de versions contradictoires jusqu'à présent pour en avoir une idée juste, et je pense que le mieux est de le voir de votre point de vue.

Harry ne s'était pas non plus attendu à cela, mais il obtempéra, même si cela ne lui plaisait guère. Qu'une étrangère puisse assister à la manière dont il avait été élevé par ses parents biologiques…

Il choisit quelques souvenirs, les moins pires, et les plaça dans la Pensine. Puis, d'un geste délicat de la main, il invita la sorcière à entrer dans la Pensine.

Amélia regarda une dernière fois tout autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ne surgisse et ne l'en empêche. Comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un ne vienne résoudre cette histoire d'un coup de baguette magique avant qu'elle ne soit embarquée dans une histoire qui pourrait la dépasser.

Mais la Providence ne fit rien de tel, et presque avec le fatalisme d'un condamné à mort se rendant sur la chaise électrique, Amélia Bones alla faire un petit voyage dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

_Trois heures plus tard._

En sifflotant, Harry se rendit à la Salle sur Demande où l'attendait sa petite amie.

Affirmer qu'il était heureux en ce moment était un euphémisme de belle taille. L'entrevue avec la chef du Département de Justice Magique s'était déroulée mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Dix fois, cent fois mieux.

Elle le croyait. Indubitablement, elle avait été convaincue par les souvenirs dans la Pensine dont elle était ressortie tremblante, et horrifiée.

Quand Harry avait vu son visage devenu aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ses yeux exorbités, il avait compris qu'il avait gagné la partie.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura-t-elle, se plaçant juste devant Harry. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air grave. Inutile de se la jouer victorieux sur ce coup là.

- Il est de retour, oui, énonça-t-il.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve plutôt. Je vais me réveiller bientôt, ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle.

- Malheureusement non. Voldemort est de retour, et le Ministère doit faire quelque chose, déclara Harry, faisant fi du grincement de dents qu'Amélia avait eu à la mention du non du mage noir. Tout de suite, cela fait trop longtemps que le Ministère a la tête plongée dans le sable.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, rétorqua Amélia, qui avait l'air totalement absente. Je vais prévenir le Ministre dés ce soir. Bien sûr, l'enquête contre toi sera abandonnée…

Nous sommes en guerre, dit-elle soudainement. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et personne ne fait rien.

- Le plus important est que vous le sachiez maintenant, dit un Harry conciliant. Pour l'instant il reste dans l'ombre, mais il ne faut pas se laisser abuser, il prépare quelque chose. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous savons est qu'il veut mettre la main sur la prophétie nous concernant. C'est pour cela que mes alliés la gardent pendant les nuits, pour l'empêcher de venir la chercher même si cela paraît peu probable.

- Bien sûr, la prophétie, murmura Amélia. Celle qui dit que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Je la connais, étant Chef du Département.

Elle posa sur Harry un regard nouveau, comme empreint de respect.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, avoua-t-elle. Malgré l'enfance et les parents que vous avez eu, malgré le rejet de la communauté sorcière toute entière, vous continuez à vous battre pour ce qui est juste. Vous faîtes preuve d'une grande maturité, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix en la matière, répliqua-t-il. Je suis marqué par la prophétie, mais je crois que même sans elle je désirerais me battre contre Voldemort. Il s'est attaqué à une de mes meilleures amies en seconde année, il a attaqué Ryan en troisième année et l'année dernière c'est moi-même qui était sa cible. Voldemort représente tout ce que je déteste dans ce monde, et tant qu'il ne sera pas mort il sera une menace pour moi, ma famille et mes amis. Je ne peux pas rester là, les mains croisées à espérer que quelqu'un se chargera de lui.

- En parlant d'attaque, j'ai remarqué dans le cimetière que vous avez utilisé un Impardonnable, lança Amélia, une pointe d'hésitation visible dans la voix.

- Est-ce que vous allez me condamner pour ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faussement détachée. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait un tantinet hésité avant de montrer ses souvenirs à Amélia Bones. Elle était la chef du Département de Justice Magique avant tout, et l'usage d'Impardonnables était passible d'un séjour à Azkaban.

- Non, dit-elle. L'usage des Impardonnables est permit quand on se bat contre des Mangemorts, cette loi n'a jamais été abrogée. Elle s'applique d'autant plus quand c'est face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En revanche je suis un peu inquiète de voir que vous l'ayez lancé aussi facilement. C'était comme naturel. C'est impressionnant, mais aussi troublant. Vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir une maîtrise aussi développée de tels sorts, élu de la prophétie ou non.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce moment, expliqua Harry. Je pensais savoir, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne me restait que quelques secondes à vivre. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Avec du recul je suis surpris d'avoir été capable de lancer ce sort aussi facilement, mais pour produire un Avada Kedavra, il faut ressentir en soi une haine féroce, brûlante, et je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été confronté à une situation où vous êtes confronté à votre propre mortalité Madame Bones, mais c'est tout simplement terrifiant. Il n'y a rien de pire je crois. J'étais terrifié, mais surtout furieux que ma vie me soit volée, que mon identité m'ait été volée pendant des années.

Et puis surtout, j'étais pétrifié de peur à l'idée que tous ceux que j'aimais allaient devoir se battre contre un tel monstre, et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour les aider. Rien que d'y penser, et bien oui j'avoue cela me donnait des envies de meurtre. Et encore aujourd'hui. Je hais Voldemort parce qu'il met en danger mon père, ma petite amie et tous ceux que j'aime. Et si j'étais replacé dans cette situation aujourd'hui, la même chose se reproduirait, et je relancerai un Avada Kedavra sur lui. Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant.

Amélia avait fini par comprendre le point de vue du Survivant même si elle ne le partageait pas entièrement. Par la suite, les deux sorciers avaient continué à discuter, et Harry lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui se passait dans la camp de la résistance, cachant certains détails, non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais parce qu'il ne désirait pas la mettre en danger en lui en révélant trop.

Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande et y aperçut Elisabeth, qui était, une fois n'était pas coutume, sous sa forme Animagus. Lovée sur le sol, tout prés du feu de cheminée, elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

Les lèvres d'Harry formèrent un immense sourire. Il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux, surtout ces derniers temps, mais même sous sa forme animale il trouvait Elisabeth incroyablement jolie, et majestueuse.

Il se rapprocha doucement de la panthère noire et s'accroupit juste à côté d'elle. Lentement il passa la main dans l'épaisse fourrure noire et se colla contre elle par terre, et la panthère sembla ronronner de plaisir.

Sans prendre garde Elisabeth se retransforma et les deux adolescents restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, en silence.

- Je suppose que cela s'est bien passé ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Effectivement, répondit Harry. Il lui raconta alors en quelques mots la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la sorcière plus âgée et la Serdaigle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Pour elle, il n'y avait eu aucun doute possible sur l'issue de cette rencontre, et maintenant, c'était comme si on avait ôté un poids de leurs jeunes épaules.

Soudain, le talkie-walkie d'Elisabeth grésilla violemment dans la Salle sur Demande, rompant le confortable silence qui s'était installé.

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et en sortit le petit instrument argenté qui tremblait presque.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse.

La voix de son frère complètement alarmée lui répondit.

- Eli, dépêche-toi de venir au bureau de Dumbledore. Maman a été attaquée au Ministère, elle est à l'hôpital !

_Sainte-Mangouste._

Quand le Trio d'or, Ryan, Emmett, Sirius et Dumbledore arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste, ils purent constater que tout le monde était déjà là. Les Potter, les Londubat et Remus.

Toute la famille, comme si de rien n'était, comme si les dissensions passées étaient oubliées.

Ou presque.

- Où est ma femme ? Cria un Sirius désemparé au premier Guérisseur qui passait par là.

- Elle est dans la chambre, juste là Sirius, lui indiqua Lily de sa voix apaisante en pointant du doigt la porte blanche juste à sa gauche. Le petit couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était presque désert, normal à une telle heure de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, la voix brisée. Ryan a eu une vision comme quoi elle aurait été attaquée, au Ministère ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tous les regards se retournèrent aussitôt vers Ryan, et Harry était encore sous le choc. Comment est-ce que son frère avait pu avoir une vision de ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait aucune connexion avec Voldemort !

Quand Eli avait reçu le message de son frère, aussitôt ils s'étaient rués hors de la salle, avaient prévenu Neville et avaient couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où Sirius, Emmett et Ryan les attendaient déjà. Personne n'avait protesté quand Harry et Neville avaient manifesté leur intention de venir.

Puis, sans dire un mot ou presque ils avaient tous empruntés la cheminée du directeur et étaient arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste.

- On a trouvé Evana dans la salle des prophéties, expliqua James d'une voix tendue. Gisant dans…gisant dans une mare de sang.

Sirius poussa un petit cri de désespoir et fit mine d'aller dans la chambre, mais James l'arrêta.

- Ils sont en train de la soigner Sirius, il faut que tu laisses les Guérisseurs la sauver. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

- Elle ne peut pas mourir James, cria-t-il, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle ne peut pas…je ne…

- Tout va bien se passer Sirius, intervint alors Alice d'une voix presque maternelle, entourant le Maraudeur de ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre…

Pendant ce temps, Remus se rapprocha du trio qui passait presque inaperçu dans la crise ambiante.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé papa ? Demanda Harry d'une voix coupante, tout en serrant sa petite amie tremblante contre lui.

- On n'en sait rien Harry, répondit Remus en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air visiblement épuisé. C'est comme James a dit, Evana a été trouvé au Ministère, très gravement blessée. On ignore par qui, on ignore comment, et surtout, on ignore pourquoi Ryan a pu donner l'alarme !

- On est tous des idiots, dit alors Neville sombrement. Lucius Malfoy !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Malfoy ? Demanda Elisabeth, mais Harry et Remus avaient compris.

- Neville a raison, on est de vrais idiots, répondit Harry. On a complètement oublié que Ryan était toujours sous l'influence du petit sortilège de Malfoy !

Aussitôt tous se tournèrent vers le faux Survivant qui se trouvait avec Sirius et les autres. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, l'air encore un peu endormi, il avait l'air totalement inoffensif. Désemparé également, ses mains tremblaient et il semblait très triste, très secoué.

Qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'il était en réalité manipulé par un Mangemort ?

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention à tout ce qu'on dit, murmura Neville. Qui sait s'il n'est pas encore sous influence en ce moment ?

- C'est donc Malfoy qui a attaqué ma mère, et qui en a envoyé un extrait à ce débile de Potter ? Résuma Elisabeth d'une voix dangereusement menaçante, et Harry la serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Elle va survivre ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante, mais le regard inquiet de Remus semblait démentir cette affirmation, et les épaules du Survivant s'affaissèrent presque imperceptiblement.

Soudain, un Guérisseur sortit de la chambre d'Evana. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux très blonds et à la beauté presque surnaturelle.

- Est-ce qu'Harry se trouve ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Le Trio et Remus, qui étaient un peu restés à l'écart jusque là, se rapprochèrent.

- C'est moi, dit Harry, levant prudemment la main. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Madame Black vous réclame, expliqua le docteur. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Harry allait obtempérer, surpris, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ma femme va-t-elle bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la voir ? Cria-t-il d'une voix presque hystérique.

Le docteur leva la main comme pour l'apaiser, et répondit doucement, mais tristement.

- Votre femme est dans un état très grave, et il n'y a malheureusement rien que nous ne puissions faire. Mais en attendant, elle insiste fortement pour voir Harry.

C'est là sa dernière volonté, rajouta-t-il d'une voix bien plus basse, que seul Harry put entendre, et il leva un regard horrifié vers le Guérisseur. Sûrement il avait mal entendu, Evana ne pouvait pas…

Derrière lui Sirius poussa un hurlement déchirant et Elisabeth se rua dans les bras de Remus, criant et pleurant. Harry aurait voulu rester en arrière avec elle, mais le Guérisseur lui murmura.

- Dépêchez-vous, il ne lui reste que quelques minutes.

En tremblant, Harry entra dans la chambre d'Evana Black.

Il ne put retenir un petit cri horrifié quand il la vit, allongée sur son lit, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête sans s'arrêter, son visage si blanc, pire que celui d'un vampire.

- Harry, murmurait-elle, Harry, Harry…

- Je suis là, dit-il précipitamment, se ruant à son chevet. Il saisit sa main glacée dans la sienne et se pencha vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux et le vit.

- Harry, chuchota-t-elle, il faut que…très important…

- Je t'écoute, je suis là, répéta-t-il d'une voix très patiente.

- Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, cracha-t-elle d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'Harry essayait de faire abstraction du sang qui s'écoulait de la tête d'Evana. De plus prés, il pouvait voir qu'une gigantesque plaie ornait le côté droit de sa tête. On pouvait voir l'intérieur de son crâne, c'était glauque, et horrible, et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir détourner le regard très loin, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Tout ce que tu veux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Promets-moi, que jamais…tu ne seras adopté par Remus…murmura-t-elle, et quelque chose se glaça à l'intérieur d'Harry.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

- Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? La pressa-t-il.

- Si tu veux…vaincre Voldemort, il ne faut surtout pas que tu deviennes un Lupin, expliqua-t-elle, serrant très fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et elle s'agitait énormément sur son lit.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota-t-il. Mais cela ne fit que perturber Evana encore plus. Soudain, la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de son crâne sembla se multiplier par deux et elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

- Je promets, je promets, cria alors Harry avec désespoir, tentant tout pour la calmer.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir dans ces conditions, sans accéder à sa seule requête.

Après tout, elle mourrait à cause de lui.

Mais cela ne calma que momentanément Evana. Elle continuait de trembler et de saigner sur son lit, et sa main serrait celle du Survivant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Harry, je suis désolée, pour tout, chuchota-t-elle, et désormais sa voix était presque inaudible. Mais tu dois…il y a…tes parents sont…

Harry se rapprocha de plus prés et leurs visages se touchaient presque. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur du sang et il en était écœuré.

Mais Evana ne prononça plus un seul mot. Un râle sortit de sa gorge, et Harry vit avec horreur que plus une seule goutte ne s'écoulait de la blessure.

- Evana, non, supplia-t-il presque.

Mais malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Et son cœur cessa de battre.

Evana Lucrécia Black, née Partison, mourut le samedi 22 décembre à 01heure36 du matin.

Harry sentit le dernier souffle s'échapper de la poitrine de la jeune sorcière et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là. Plus jamais il ne lui parlerait, plus jamais il ne la verrait au Sanctuaire.

Plus jamais Elisabeth et Emmett…

Par Merlin, comment allait-il leur annoncer ?

Il leva des yeux désespérés vers le Guérisseur qui le dévisageait avec sympathie tout en recouvrant Evana d'un drap blanc.

- De quoi est-elle morte ? Demanda Harry d'une voix vidée de toute émotion. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser.

Le Guérisseur haussa les épaules d'un air défait.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, on dirait que quelque chose dans son cerveau a implosé, en plus des graves blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps. Des lacérations, plusieurs doloris, mais c'est la blessure à la tête qui a été fatale. Malheureusement j'ignore d'où elle vient ou comment elle a été causée.

Harry serra instinctivement les poings. Lui savait qui avait tué Evana. Lucius Malfoy, probablement sur ordre de Voldemort.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi attaquer Evana, que leur avait-elle fait ?

Etait-ce pour se saisir de la prophétie ? Ou alors était-ce pour l'atteindre, lui ?

Quoi que ce soit, Voldemort allait le payer très cher.

Mais en attendant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Là, il devait sortir de la chambre, faire face à tous ceux qui l'attendaient au dehors, et leur dire qu'Evana n'était plus.

Qu'Evana était morte.

Chacun des pas qui le mena jusqu'à la porte pesa une tonne. Harry avait l'impression d'être comme dans une bulle qui grésillait. L'image du cadavre d'Evana était gravée dans sa mémoire, et le poursuivrait toute sa vie, il en eut l'intime conviction.

Evana était morte, par sa faute.

Il serra les poings très fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume jusqu'à la douleur. Comment allait-il faire face à tous ces gens au dehors ?

Il sortit de la chambre, et leva les yeux.

Sirius le poussa presque et se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivit de James et Franck qui tentaient de le retenir. Mais trop vite toutes les personnes dans le couloir purent entendre un hurlement atroce provenant de l'Animagus, hurlant le nom de sa femme décédée.

Toute la scène se passa au ralenti devant les yeux d'Harry. Elisabeth, qui tomba à terre quand elle réalisa que sa mère était morte, Emmett qui courut presque instinctivement dans les bras de Ryan en pleurant, Neville qui s'écroula sur le banc aux côtés de Remus, tous les deux mettant leurs têtes dans leurs mains comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir fut la réaction de Lily Potter.

- Toi, hurla-t-elle soudainement, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry, le visage déformé par la rage et les larmes qui coulaient librement. C'est toi qui l'as tué ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi le responsable !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la rouquine, incrédules, stupéfaits.

- Lily de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore, se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui était à moitié dans les bras d'Alice Londubat.

- C'est lui qui l'as tué, insista-t-elle. J'ai vu Evana aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas dans son état normal ! Elle clamait qu'Harry disait la vérité, et que Voldemort était de retour ! Il a réussi à lui bourrer le crâne avec toutes ces inepties, et quand elle a compris son manège, il l'a probablement tué !

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette déclaration. La tête d'Harry tournait. Sûrement, il était en train de vivre un cauchemar, on ne venait pas juste de l'accuser de meurtre ?

Il jeta un regard presque désespéré vers Remus qui serrait si fort les poings qu'il était à craindre que le lycanthrope en lui ne fasse une apparition cette nuit.

- Allons Lily, ne te laisse pas égarer par le chagrin, dit alors Dumbledore, d'une voix apaisante, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet recherché.

- Je t'assure Albus, elle n'allait pas bien, continua Lily, ne voyant pas qu'Elisabeth s'était relevée, qu'une lueur presque meurtrière animait désormais ses yeux bleus et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle disait toute sorte de choses à…

CLAC !

Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Elisabeth lui avait mis une claque retentissante, qui laissa une trace rougie sur la peau pâle de la mère de Ryan.

Harry se précipita aussitôt derrière sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras comme pour la calmer, mais Elisabeth avait une déclaration à faire.

- Espèce de crétine congénitalement déficiente, cria alors la jeune fille. Ma mère allait très bien, parfaitement même depuis qu'elle avait échappé à votre sale influence néfaste ! Oui elle croyait Harry, et oui elle était de son côté ! Elle savait qu'il était le Survivant, et elle savait que Voldemort était de retour et elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous aider ! Elle a été tuée par Lucius Malfoy cette nuit alors qu'elle était en train de garder la prophétie, et la seule raison pour laquelle l'autre débile de Gryffondor a été capable de vous prévenir est parce que Malfoy a encore une influence sur lui, comme l'année dernière ! Alors vous pouvez continuer à ne pas utiliser vos cerveaux, prétendre tout votre soul, mais ma mère a été tuée par Voldemort ! Elle est sa première victime, et ce sera bientôt votre tour si vous continuez votre jeu d'autruche !

Elisabeth s'interrompit dans son laïus quand elle vit son père sortir de la chambre, le visage ruisselant de larmes, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la déclaration de sa fille.

- Papa tu dois me croire ! Reprit-elle alors d'une voix suppliante, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur son visage. Tu étais au courant, tu le savais ! Tu as tout compris il y a deux mois, on en a parlé pendant des heures, et tu en as parlé avec maman aussi, mais Dumbledore t'a jeté un Oubliette ! Tu dois te souvenir, tu dois…martela-t-elle, mais le chagrin reprit le dessus et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Son monde venait juste de s'écrouler, et elle aurait voulu en même temps hurler, frapper quelqu'un, et s'écrouler quelque part, à l'abri de tout, et oublier que cette nuit était en train de se produire.

- Qu'est ce que…marmonna Sirius, hébété, je…je…

Remus se leva et alla vers lui.

- Ca va aller Patmol, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, et Sirius se rua dans ses bras, oubliant toutes les querelles qu'ils avaient eu ces dernières années.

- Je peux pas Lunard…sanglota-t-il…je peux pas…elle est…

- Je sais, répondit Remus qui pleurait également.

Tellement de regrets et de peine.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La seule personne qui ne pleurait pas était Albus Dumbledore, et pourtant même lui avait l'air drôlement secoué, et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas ce soir.

Tellement de douleur, tout d'un coup. Et tout ceci était de sa faute.

Il n'aurait pas du faire garder la prophétie. Peu importait si Voldemort mettait la main dessus. Qu'il sache de quoi il en retourne ! De toute façon, il connaissait déjà la moitié.

Le plus terrible était d'assister à la peine d'Elisabeth, d'Emmett et de leur père. Même si Harry détestait Sirius, il ne lui aurait jamais souhaité quelque chose d'aussi terrible. A présent son ancien parrain s'agrippait à Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était dans les circonstances les plus horribles qu'on reconnaissait les véritables amitiés, celles qui survivent aux coups les plus durs.

Harry se sentit plus impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Une douleur sourde s'installait en lui. La douleur d'avoir perdu Evana avant que les choses n'aient pu s'arranger entre eux deux, la douleur de voir Elisabeth aussi malheureuse, sachant que cela durerait très longtemps.

Mais avec la douleur venait également un profond sentiment de rage. Voldemort avait peut-être attaqué Evana pour avoir la prophétie, ou alors pour porter un coup à son ennemi, pensant que cela l'affaiblirait, mais il avait tort. Cela ne faisait que renforcer Harry dans son combat.

Harry se promit alors de venger Evana. Personnellement. Il ferait payer à Lucius Malfoy chacun des coups qu'il avait osé porter à la mère d'Elisabeth.

_Ministère de la Magie._

Cornélius Fudge était plutôt satisfait.

Il n'aurait jamais prévu par lui-même que les événements puissent prendre une telle tournure, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, au final.

Bien sûr, la mort d'Evana Black était…regrettable…mais il n'y aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable.

Harry.

Celui qui osait se proclamer Survivant, celui qui perturbait l'ordre établi.

Face à de tels anarchistes, une seule solution.

Et on venait de la lui apporter sur un balai d'argent.

Il se rendit à son bureau tout en sifflotant. Le Ministère était désert en cette journée de Noël, mais lui était venu exceptionnellement pour régler quelques affaires.

Amélia avait été virée de l'enquête qui était officiellement close, elle l'apprendrait dés demain matin. C'était Dolorès Ombrage qui se chargeait de toute cette histoire désormais. Cornélius n'avait aucun scrupule à placer ses proches là où il le désirait.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il était au pouvoir, et il y avait pris goût. Il avait établi ses règles, la société à laquelle il aspirait, et ne supporterait qu'on vienne bouleverser cet équilibre instauré. Il appréciait bien trop sa situation pour qu'elle ne change.

Surtout à cause d'un sale gamin aigri et jaloux, un sale Serpentard.

Tout le monde savait que les gens venant de cette maison n'étaient pas comme les autres. C'était des sorciers qui étudiaient la magie noire, qui étaient malhonnêtes et sans scrupules.

Cornélius ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce sale orphelin. Toute cette comédie avait bien assez duré. Il lui avait laissé une chance avec cette parodie d'enquête, mais il allait falloir porter les choses à un niveau plus élevé dorénavant.

Vers Azkaban.

Car Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, venait juste de signer un mandat d'arrêt au nom d'Harry.

Pour meurtre.

Sur la personne d'Evana Black.

Demain à la même heure Harry serait dans une cellule à Azkaban. Sans procès.

Note de l'auteur : les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre sont sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil) et le prochain chapitre, intitulé Harry en fuite, sera posté dés que possible, en cours ou fin de semaine.

Merci à tous les reviewers, habituels ou nouveaux, et d'ici le prochain chapitre, laissez-moi vos impressions sur celui-là. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	56. Harry en fuite

**Chapitre 55 : Harry en fuite.**

_La veille de l'enterrement d'Evana Black_.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que sa femme était morte.

Un peu plus de cinquante heures que Sirius errait, telle une âme en peine, dans ce qui avait été autrefois leur maison, leur havre de paix et de bonheur. Square Grimmauld, où lui et Evana, fraichement mariés avaient emménagé, persuadés d'avoir la vie devant eux, qu'ils auraient plein d'enfants et seraient enfants.

Mais le conte de fées avait viré au cauchemar pour le Maraudeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout lui rappelait sa femme, sans cesse. Une odeur, le son d'une voix féminine, une couleur, des pensées de jadis…chaque minute qui s'écoulait était plus douloureuse que la précédente, car la vérité de la mort d'Evana, qu'on ne pouvait plus désormais contester, s'installait en lui.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais cauchemar ou une farce cruelle.

Il ne la verrait plus jamais. Elle ne passerait plus par la porte, elle ne parlerait plus, ne lui sourirait plus. Il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser ou la serrer dans ses bras.

Passé les larmes et les cris de douleur, Sirius s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait couru jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait très vite été rejoint par ses amis, qui même s'ils étaient eux aussi en deuil, s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un accès de désespoir.

Ses fidèles amis, songea Sirius avec une distance teintée d'amertume. Ses si fidèles amis, toujours là au poste, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. James et Franck avaient toujours Lily et Alice. Ils pouvaient compatir et pleurer avec lui, mais ils ne comprendraient jamais.

C'était pour cela que l'Animagus les avait plus ou moins gentiment rejeté, leur demandant de le laisser seul. Ils avaient obtempéré, avec difficultés, mais néanmoins toutes les trois ou quatre heures quelqu'un passait pour s'assurer que Sirius était encore là, pour lui proposer son aide, mais en vain Sirius les renvoyait toujours.

Et Sirius, dans toute sa peine, n'avait même pas remarqué que son fils ne se trouvait pas avec lui. La maison était vide, mais quand Sirius y songea soudain, il pensa aussitôt qu'Emmett devait se trouver à Godric's Hollow avec tout les autres. Il ne s'y attarda même pas plus de quelques secondes.

Il ignorait encore, à ce moment là, qu'Emmett n'avait pas supporté les accusations de Lily à l'encontre d'Harry. Pour lui, la comédie était terminée. Il changeait officiellement de camp et partait vivre au Sanctuaire avec sa sœur, sa famille et ses nouveaux amis.

Une dispute absolument terrible avait eu lieu entre lui et Ryan, tout naturellement. Ryan n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas voulu comprendre que la mère de son meilleur ami n'était pas morte pour rien. En outre, il était blessé, et se sentait trahi. Emmett croyait qu'Harry disait la vérité. Son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait comme son frère l'abandonnait.

Mais Emmett avait tenu bon et était parti avant que quiconque n'ait pu le retenir.

Cela Sirius l'ignorait, mais eut-ce était le cas, cela l'aurait probablement interpellé.

Mais la seule chose qui habitait son esprit était la douleur, qui devenait bien trop forte à supporter. Et une pensée naquit en lui : il lui fallait trouver un moyen de combattre cette douleur, de l'oublier, même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Oublier, pour survivre.

C'est pour cela qu'à quelques heures de l'enterrement de sa femme défunte, Sirius Black se retrouva dans un bar moldu de Londres. Miteux à souhait, mais peu regardant sur sa clientèle. Un bar qu'il avait pas mal écumé dans sa jeunesse, avec les Maraudeurs, mais où il n'avait posé les pieds depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années à présent.

Mais ce soir, tout était différent.

Sirius s'affala presque au comptoir et commanda d'une voix pâteuse un nouveau whisky. Le barman, un homme assez âgé avec une longue barbe blanche, lui tendit sans piper mot le verre que Sirius avala de nouveau cul sec.

L'alcool lui réchauffait le sang et annihilait la douleur, l'anesthésiait pendant un moment, et Sirius appréciait ce répit, aussi court soit-il.

Petit à petit, le bar se vidait et seul restait quelques poivrot ou âmes esseulées, mais aux environs de trois heures du matin, un nouveau venu fit son apparition.

La porte s'ouvrit et un James Potter trempé par la pluie entra. Son regard scruta rapidement la pièce, avant de se poser avec soulagement sur son meilleur ami.

C'était le dixième bar au moins qu'il fouillait. Deux heures auparavant il avait été à Square Grimmauld, pour vérifier que Sirius tenait le coup, mais avait trouvé la maison vide. Connaissant Sirius comme il le connaissait, il avait alors été vérifier tous les bars sorciers, avant de se souvenir des bars moldus qu'ils avaient visité dans leurs jeunesses et que son meilleur ami avait tout particulièrement apprécié.

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le nouveau venu avant de reporter son attention sur le verre qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- Je t'ai cherché partout vieux, débuta James d'une voix douce, s'installant auprès de son meilleur ami. On se faisait du souci, tu sais.

La seule réponse du Maraudeur fut un haussement d'épaules et un nouveau cul sec. Désormais, une bouteille était installée devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire Sirius ? Demanda James presque avec désespoir. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami, son frère dans cet état. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y remédier.

- Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi elle est morte ? Demanda soudainement l'Animagus, quelques minutes après, d'une voix pâteuse. Pourquoi, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans cette putain de salle des prophéties, alors qu'elle était censée être chez nous, à me parler par Cheminette ? Hein James ? Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore Sirius.

James hésita avant de continuer à parler. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que de répéter les dires de sa femme.

- Selon Lily, Evana aurait rejoint Harry, dit-il alors d'une voix très basse. Elle croit aussi que c'est Harry le responsable.

Sirius posa sur lui un regard vitreux.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

La réponse du père de Ryan fut presque instinctive.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il.

Car en effet, malgré les accusations de Lily et une petite voix en lui qui murmurait qu'Harry était tout à fait capable de ce genre de choses, il se refusait à croire que cela soit vrai, qu'Harry soit responsable de la mort d'Evana. C'était impossible.

Impossible.

- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu devrais peut-être le demander à Lunard. Si Lily dit vrai et qu'Evana avait rejoint Harry, il pourrait probablement t'apporter quelques réponses.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama Sirius avec violence. Comment aurait-elle pu me cacher une telle chose ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

Pourtant, reprit-il après un bref instant de silence, elle était étrange depuis quelques temps. Depuis cet été…je sais pas mais il y avait quelque chose qui la travaillait…elle était distante, elle…elle me cachait quelque chose je pense. Mais je croyais qu'elle était juste perturbée par ce qui était arrivé à la fin du tournoi, et puis avec Eli…mais maintenant…maintenant je me demande…

Sirius interrompit ses réflexions à voix haute et les deux hommes se servirent une nouvelle rasade de whisky, chacun perdu dans sa propre morosité, une myriade de questions leur vrillant les méninges.

Pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Mais surtout comment ? Qui était responsable ?

Harry ?

Les verres défilèrent au fur et à mesure, même James se perdit dans l'alcool. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une échappatoire.

- Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait cela, déclara soudainement Sirius, si brusquement que James tressaillit sur son siège. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à ma femme. Je vais le tuer, lentement, le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever. Je vais me venger, et la revanche sera douce James. Qui que ce soit, je le retrouverai, même si c'est Harry. Si jamais il s'avère que ce soit lui, il me le paiera si cher, il regrettera d'être né.

James ne répondit pas. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas coupable de ce crime. Il n'avait aucune preuve, juste une intime conviction plus forte que tout.

Il ne tenterait pas de raisonner Sirius, car si lui avait été à la même place, il aurait réagi exactement de la même manière, et aurait proféré les mêmes menaces.

Non, il ne le raisonnerait pas en disant que la vengeance n'aidait pas et ne lui rendrait pas Evie. Au contraire, il l'aiderait, quoi qu'il arrive, il le soutiendrait.

Evana n'était pas seulement la femme de Sirius et la mère d'Elisabeth et Emmett. Elle était aussi une de ses meilleures amies et sa mort était un horrible coup.

Quelqu'un devait payer pour cela.

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon_.

L'atmosphère au Sanctuaire était grave et tendue. Malgré le nombre important de personnes présentes en ces vacances de Noël, le silence régnait. C'était comme si les habitants craignaient de briser la tristesse ambiante par le moindre mot prononcé.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement d'Evana.

Un enterrement sorcier n'était pas très différent d'un enterrement moldu. Bien sûr, toute composante religieuse disparaissait, mais le rituel restait au final presque identique.

Un employé du Ministère venant du service en charge de ce genre d'évènements présidait la cérémonie, prononçait un petit discours sur le défunt, tous les proches étaient là pour se recueillir une dernière fois et des sortilèges de préservation étaient jetés sur le corps afin d'empêcher celui-ci de pourrir une fois qu'il serait mis sous terre.

Rien de très sorcier au final.

Elisabeth se trouvait dans sa chambre et était en train de se préparer, presque machinalement, à aller enterrer sa mère.

En ce moment, elle ressentait tant d'émotions diverses qu'elle avait presque peur d'éclater. La haine envers Voldemort, et Lucius Malfoy, la peur, la douleur sourde, qui semblait annihiler toute pensée rationnelle en elle.

La culpabilité.

La culpabilité car, pendant un instant, quand elle avait appris que Tonks était en réalité la cible de Voldemort, elle avait souhaité de toutes ses forces que ce soit la jeune Aurore qui ait été tuée, et non pas sa mère.

En effet, la veille, quand tous étaient revenus au Sanctuaire parce que les vacances de Noël avaient enfin débuté, Daphnée, avec beaucoup de gêne et d'hésitation, leur avait fait part d'une vision qu'elle avait eue quelques heures auparavant.

Voldemort et son Triumvirat. Lucius Malfoy qui se glorifiait d'avoir tué Evana Black. Bellatrix Lestrange qui riait du malheur de son cousin détesté.

Un silence stupéfait avait accueilli ce récit. Tonks avait eu l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir et Remus l'avait serré très fort contre lui, comme pour la protéger physiquement de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elisabeth s'était alors enfuie hors de la pièce, ne voulant pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit Tonks qui meure, et non sa mère.

C'était horrible, elle le savait très bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser cela.

Mais comment était-elle censée faire face à la mort de sa mère ? Y avait-il de bonnes et de mauvaises réactions ?

Elisabeth ne trouvait de réconfort nulle part. Même pas avec son frère qui était venu vivre avec eux, pas même avec Remus ou un autre adulte. Même pas avec ses amis.

Même pas avec Harry, qui pourtant ne la quittait quasiment pas. Il était doux avec elle, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la réconforter, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire.

Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. C'était comme une drogue, elle avait besoin de le voir, de pouvoir lui parler dés qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, de le toucher…

Elle se planta devant le grand miroir qui se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce, juste à côté d'une antique armoire en bois. Le Sanctuaire était une très grande maison, avec une multitude de chambres. En temps ordinaire, Elisabeth partageait sa chambre avec Jenny, mais cette dernière lui avait, avec délicatesse, laissé la chambre pour elle seule, allant se réfugier chez Daphnée et Tracey.

Elle examina son apparence, et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air absolument horrible.

Ses yeux étaient tout rouges, d'immenses cernes violets se dessinaient sur son visage qui était bien plus creusé que d'habitude. Elle était très pâle et le contraste avec ses cheveux noirs n'en était que plus saisissant encore.

Elle avait l'air d'une déterrée. D'une morte.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et avec lassitude, elle invita la personne à entrer.

C'était son frère.

Il était étrangement beau dans sa robe sorcière noire. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un catogan, un peu comme Bill Weasley qui était d'ailleurs venu présenter ses condoléances la veille. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

- Eli, il est temps d'y aller, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse, tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Elisabeth ne bougea pas, elle était incapable de penser rationnellement en cet instant.

Emmett se rapprocha d'elle et posa timidement une main sur son bras.

- Ca va aller Eli, murmura-t-il. On va y survivre.

Ces mots semblèrent percer les défenses de la jeune Serdaigle. Les larmes coulèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et d'un geste presque sauvage elle attira son cadet vers elle et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve, que ce n'est que mon imagination qui…et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est partie !

Emmett recula de quelques centimètres, et ses yeux se durcirent tout d'un coup.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Eli, décréta-t-il. Elle est morte à cause de Voldemort, de Lucius Malfoy, parce qu'elle voulait se battre pour une cause juste et noble. Comme nous tous elle était consciente des risques qu'elle prenait, du danger qu'elle courrait, mais elle y a quand même fait face. Et elle en a payé le prix fort. Mais il est hors de question qu'on se laisse abattre par ce drame. Maman est morte, mais nous la vengerons. Ensemble.

Elisabeth dévisagea longuement son petit frère, et c'est à cet instant très précis qu'elle comprit pourquoi il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Il était courageux, extrêmement courageux, bien plus qu'elle. Il se battait pour ses convictions, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Brave jusqu'au bout. En cela il ressemblait à son père, et aussi à Neville.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ne dit mot. Silencieusement, ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent à l'enterrement de leur mère.

*

L'enterrement avait lieu à Pré-au-Lard, comme pour tout enterrement sorcier. C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être sûrs d'être à l'abri des moldus.

Il pleuvait à torrent aujourd'hui. Une pluie fine et glaciale, mais Harry ne la sentait même pas. Il était trop absorbé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il y avait du monde, mais pas tant que cela. Les Potter, les Londubat, Sirius bien sûr mais aussi quelques collègues du Ministère. Albus Dumbledore également.

Tous ces gens se trouvaient du côté droit de l'employé du Ministère qui présidait la cérémonie. Et de l'autre, les parias, les exclus.

Eli, Emmett, Harry, Neville, Remus et les Tonks, Minerva et Severus, mais également Andréa, Morgana, Jenny et Lucas qui, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien la disparue, avaient tenu à lui rendre un dernier hommage.

L'employé du Ministère, un certain Collins, débitait son laïus d'une voix monotone et Harry ne l'écoutait même plus. Face au cercueil qui contenait Evana, tout ce à quoi il pouvait songer était les regrets qu'il éprouvait face à cette mort aussi vaine qu'inutile.

Etait-ce de sa faute ? Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu dans les vision qu'il avait de papa Voldy ? Il aurait du être au courant.

Aurait-il pu la sauver ?

Et puis des regrets, de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu, de ne pas lui avoir pardonné à temps. D'avoir été peut-être trop dur avec elle.

Parce qu'avec le temps, il aurait fini par passer l'éponge il le savait. Tout comme Remus et les autres avaient commencé à lui pardonner.

Mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

Harry ne sortit de ses pensées moroses que lorsque le Collins en eut fini. Il sortit sa baguette lança quelques sortilèges de conservation sur le corps d'Evana, de manière très digne et presque solennelle.

En face de lui, Sirius avait fini par craquer et il pleurait ouvertement, dans les bras de James qui le soutenait à moitié et Harry sentit à côté de lui Elisabeth trembler légèrement. Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se ruer vers son père, pour le réconforter mais aussi trouver un peu de réconfort.

Il restait son père, envers et contre tout.

- Vas-y, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il ne voulait que plus tard elle ne regrette de ne pas avoir été vers son père, parce qu'elle était trop fière, ou parce qu'elle avait peur.

Elisabeth le regarda, emplie d'hésitation, mais après une ou deux minutes elle lâcha la main du Survivant et s'avança avec lenteur vers son père qui avait gardé la même position, complètement anéanti.

Harry vit Elisabeth s'agenouiller devant Sirius qui la remarquait à peine. James recula de quelques pas, et les deux Black s'agrippèrent soudain avec l'énergie du désespoir. Remus se rapprocha alors de son fils.

- Si la mort d'Evana pouvait permettre au moins de rapprocher Elisabeth et Sirius, ce serait toujours ça de positif, déclara-t-il avec amertume.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Harry tout en frissonnant sous le froid. Un moment elle était là et l'autre elle a disparue. C'est tellement surnaturel. On n'a absolument rien vu venir.

- Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça Harry. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui l'a tué, c'est de sa faute à lui et Voldemort. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête surtout !

- Je me demande juste si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux plus que la prophétie soit gardée. Tant pis si Voldemort met la main dessus, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a bien compris le message.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre, les deux sorciers entendirent des éclats de voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Eclats de voix qui ne furent guère difficiles à identifier.

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Lily Potter faire de grands gestes de la main dans leur direction tandis qu'Elisabeth s'énervait contre elle.

Le sujet de la dispute, facile à deviner.

- Amener tous ces…ces Serpentards à l'enterrement de ta mère ! Hurlait Lily, et même les rafales de vent ne parvenaient pas à masquer les mots qu'elle proférait. Tu devrais avoir honte, tu l'as trahi ! Trahi Elisabeth voilà ce que tu as fait ! Tu traînes avec son meurtrier ! Ta propre mère !

James s'interposa alors entre les deux sorcières toutes deux folles de rage. Harry connaissait assez sa petite amie pour savoir qu'elle était capable du pire en ce moment. Avec hâte il s'avança vers elle et la saisit par le bras.

Même Dumbledore s'en mêla.

- Lily, de telles accusations sont vraiment très graves, déclara-t-il sombrement. Tu n'as aucune preuve que le jeune Harry y soit pour quelque chose. Il était à Poudlard le soir des événements, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il au Serpentard, se retournant vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

Si Harry fut surpris de l'aide impromptue que lui apportait son directeur, il n'en montra rien.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il. En début de soirée j'étais avec Amélia Bones dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, puis après j'ai été dans la Salle sur Demande avec Elisabeth.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier, mais il ne voulait pas créer d'esclandres à l'enterrement d'Evana. Ce serait indigne de lui.

- Dans la Salle sur Demande, comme c'est pratique ! Cracha la rouquine, la haine irradiant presque de tout son corps. Personne ne peut vérifier tes dires, comme par hasard !

- Lily ça suffit ! Cria brusquement James à la surprise générale. Pas ici, et pas maintenant. Tu n'as absolument aucune preuve, alors arrêtes s'il te plaît !

Sa femme lui jeta un regard très colérique, avant de s'en aller en trombe, furieuse de ne rencontrer aucun allié.

Sirius avait assisté à la scène, les yeux écarquillés, tel un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Il posa soudain les yeux sur Harry, et alors celui-ci se sentit presque obligé de déclarer.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué Sirius, dit-il sur la défensive.

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer d'un faible hochement de tête et Elisabeth aida à le relever. Un bras sous ses épaules, elle déclara soudain d'une voix catégorique.

- Papa, tu viens avec nous.

Dumbledore s'interposa.

- Ma chère enfant je ne crois pas que…

- Rien à faire de ce que vous pensez ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix violente, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Ça suffit vos manipulations et vos conneries d'Oubliettes. Il est temps que mon père sache la vérité, pourquoi maman est morte, et qu'est ce qui se passe vraiment ! Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher sinon ça va très mal se passer pour vous. Grand sorcier ou pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Dumbledore sembla sur le point de rétorquer, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Sans un mot il s'éloigna et alla retrouver un Ryan qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. James sembla consulter Sirius du regard mais ce dernier était abasourdi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Eli ?

- Papa, tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- Alors suis-moi s'il te plait.

*

- Pas question d'utiliser la Pensine Elisabeth !

- Pourquoi pas ? S'offusqua la Serdaigle. Tu l'as utilisé pour tous les autres, alors pourquoi pas pour mon père !

- Tous les autres ne m'ont pas traité comme de la merde pendant toute mon enfance, me traitant de menteur, m'accusant de t'avoir pétrifié, me donnant un coup de poing en plein King's Cross Elisabeth ! Répliqua son petit ami avec passion. Ton père n'a rien fait pour que j'aie confiance en lui, alors je n'ai aucune envie de lui montrer mes souvenirs les plus intimes. Je veux bien tout lui raconter, avec des détails, répondre à ses questions…aucun problème. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer, surtout que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y croie. Il serait capable de prétendre que j'ai tout trafiqué.

- Mais je…

- Harry a raison, intervint Severus. Black n'a pas à bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur uniquement parce qu'il est ton père Elisabeth! Il doit nous croire, mais sans la Pensine.

Elisabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, clairement insatisfaite, mais le regard catégorique de son petit ami lui indiqua que celui-ci ne changerait pas d'avis, même pas pour elle.

Après l'enterrement tous étaient rentrés en vitesse au Sanctuaire, alors que Sirius ne cessait de poser des questions, sous l'œil exaspéré de Severus Rogue qui n'appréciait guère cette présence.

Elisabeth lui avait promis d'y répondre dés qu'ils seraient à l'abri, et une fois arrivés au Sanctuaire, Elisabeth avait laissé son père dans le salon, sous les regards curieux de Blaise, Hermione et Luna qui n'avaient osé piper mot devant leur professeur.

- Il t'a cru une première fois Elisabeth, la raisonna alors Remus. Il nous croira une seconde fois, son cas n'est pas désespéré. Crois-moi.

- Son cas n'est pas désespéré, tu parles, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe. Ce crétin décérébré ne peut nous apporter que des ennuis.

Harry sourit en entendant cette remarque mais ne réagit pas. Personnellement, il était de l'avis de son mentor. Sirius Black était un peu comme un chien fou et impétueux qu'on ne pouvait contrôler. C'était un Gryffondor pur et dur et dans cette alliance qui était composée aux trois-quarts de Serpentard, il risquait de pas mal détonner.

Elisabeth capitula, bien qu'en l'occurrence elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils retournèrent alors voir Sirius, qui attendait avec impatience, et ses deux enfants entreprirent alors de tout lui expliquer, une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut long, mais moins que ne l'aurait pensé Harry. Il fallait dire que la mort d'Evana avait été un sacré réveil pour le Maraudeur qui ne pouvait plus continuer à enterrer la tête dans le sable comme il le faisait pourtant si bien.

- Voldemort est de retour ? Répéta Sirius pour la dixième fois au moins, l'air toujours aussi éberlué.

- Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que ça rentre dans ton minuscule crâne Black, cracha Severus avec mépris. Oui il est de retour, oui nous sommes en guerre, oui ta femme a été assassinée par Lucius Malfoy, oui toi et tes petits amis n'êtes que de sinistres crétins. C'est imprimé, on peut passer à la suite maintenant ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sirius mais Elisabeth changea vite de sujet. Elle ne désirait guère de confrontation entre les deux hommes, pas plus que quiconque dans la pièce.

- Tu nous crois alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. A cet instant, elle était redevenue une petite fille qui avait besoin de ses parents.

Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, pleurant presque. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais ma chérie.

- Ce n'est pas à elle que tu dois adresser tes excuses Black, le coupa de nouveau Severus. Adresse-le plutôt à Remus et Harry ici présent !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses, déclara alors le Survivant d'une voix dure.

- Non, Harry, il a raison, dit Sirius, se levant du canapé où il se trouvait. Je…je suis tellement…

- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses ! Il est trop tard, et le mal est fait, on ne peut pas effacer ce qui a été dit et fait ! Tu veux nous aider, très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te traite comme quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurai absolument aucun contact avec toi.

Il recula alors de quelques pas et vint se poser à quelques centimètres de Severus.

- Je vais me racheter, promit alors Sirius. Je vais te…je vais te prouver que…je suis désolé Harry, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu me donnes une chance, je peux redevenir ton parrain, quelqu'un de confiance dans ta vie !

- J'ai déjà des gens de confiance dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Tu veux dire des gens comme Snivellus ? Cracha Sirius. Comment peux-tu…

- Ecoute-moi bien Black, le coupa le Survivant d'une voix glaciale. Tu viens d'avoir une révélation, très bien, parfait, mais n'essaie même pas de mettre en doute Severus. Lui et Remus sont les deux adultes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Il a toujours été là pour moi, m'a toujours accordé son aide et son écoute, sans préjugés, et il m'est très cher. Alors si tu me demandes de choisir entre vous deux, la question ne se pose même pas. Ici, tu devras lui obéir, à lui et à Remus.

Sirius eut l'air furieux, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Et même si Elisabeth devait le lui reprocher plus tard, il agissait en son âme et conscience. Etre en bons termes avec Evana avait été une chose, elle avait toujours été bien plus modérée et elle avait tout de suite changé de camp. Il aurait pu lui pardonner à la longue. Mais Sirius était presque aussi pire que James et Lily Potter.

Jamais il ne ferait ami-ami avec lui.

Jamais.

*

Le lendemain de la venue de Sirius au Sanctuaire, et alors qu'Harry se remettait difficilement du fait qu'il allait devoir désormais collaborer avec son ancien parrain, la pire des nouvelles qui pouvait arriver survint.

Il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger où se trouvait la cheminée. Avec lui se trouvait Remus, Morgana, Severus et Katarina Van Krause qui était arrivée la veille au soir, comme prévu, inconsciente de la tragédie qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait proposé de retourner à Durmstrang et de reporter sa rencontre avec le Survivant à plus tard, mais ce dernier, qui avait bien besoin d'une distraction, avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle ne reparte.

- Alors comme ça, Evana t'a supplié de ne surtout pas te faire adopter par Remus ? Répéta Morgana avec incrédulité, après qu'Harry les ait enfin mis au courant de la promesse qu'il avait fait sur son lit de mort à la mère d'Elisabeth. Mais c'est insensé, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Tu te répètes Morgana, répliqua sèchement Severus, qui n'avait pas l'air franchement content de cette nouvelle. Mais pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle te demanderait quelque chose de la sorte !

- Je l'ignore, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais cela lui semblait si important, et elle allait mourir, alors je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais jeta un regard désolé, presque suppliant à celui qui aurait du devenir son père. Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais ces derniers jours il semblait avoir pris dix ans, d'un coup. La mort d'Evana d'abord, une amie très proche quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux deux, puis ça, cette promesse qui lui ôtait son fils…le coup était très dur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry, à la place il aurait fait la même chose.

- Vous pouvez peut-être passer outre, proposa avec hésitation Morgana. Je veux dire, elle est morte, et cela semble tellement ridicule, peut-être qu'elle délirait…

- Non, l'interrompit fermement le Survivant, elle était en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés, ça je peux le jurer. Il y a une raison pour laquelle elle m'a demandé cela, une raison que nous ignorons, mais cela doit être très important. Elle a dit, je répète mot pour mot, que si je voulais vaincre Voldemort je ne devais pas devenir un Lupin. Si elle a dit vrai, alors effectivement il est hors de question que je sois adopté par Remus, l'enjeu est trop important.

- Encore un autre sacrifice, commenta alors brusquement Elisabeth, qui entrait dans la pièce. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle mais elle avait l'air imperturbable. Un silence gêné s'installa alors.

- Harry a raison Eli, rétorqua d'une voix très douce Remus. Même si cela me fait énormément de peine, il a promis à ta mère, elle devait avoir une excellente raison pour exiger ce genre de sacrifice de notre part.

Elisabeth ne répondit pas. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami, prit une clémentine dans le pot qui se trouvait sur la table, et commença à l'éplucher, ne regardant absolument personne.

Morgana reprit alors la parole.

- Il doit y avoir une raison logique derrière cela. Elle a du apprendre quelque chose peu de temps avant sa mort. Etant donné que je l'ai vu au déjeuner, et qu'elle n'a parlé de rien, je suppose que cela a du avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Ou au plus tard dans la soirée.

- Tu appréhendes cela sous un mauvais angle, la coupa Severus. Oui elle a appris quelque chose, mais c'est la nature de cette nouvelle qui nous importe. Si Harry ne doit pas devenir un Lupin, cela veut peut-être dire qu'adopter une autre identité l'empêcherait de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Une autre identité que celle des Potter ? Dit alors Remus d'une voix très lente, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Tu penses à la lettre anonyme toi aussi, s'exclama le professeur de Potions. Si je me souviens bien elle disait qu'adopter Harry serait 'une erreur épouvantable, qu'il regretterait toute sa vie une fois qu'il aurait appris la vérité'. Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis persuadé que l'auteur en est Dumbledore !

- Tu crois ? Demanda Morgana avec scepticisme.

- Il n'a pas l'air franchement heureux du reniement d'Harry par les Potter, et il est assez manipulateur pour faire ce genre de choses. Non, ça ne m'étonnerait guère que ce soit lui.

- Donc ça veut dire qu'Harry aurait du rester un Potter, résuma Remus. Oui mais pourquoi ?

Et alors que tous réfléchissaient à la question, les flammes dans la cheminée qui se trouvait juste en face de la table crépitèrent brusquement et la tête d'Amélia Bones apparut soudainement.

- Harry, Merlin soit loué tu es là ! S'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Quelque chose d'horrible vient d'arriver. Fudge, il a perdu la tête, il…il a lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre toi, il veut t'arrêter, pour le meurtre d'Evana Black !

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces propos. Sûrement, ils avaient mal entendu.

Harry et Elisabeth se levèrent de leur chaise d'un mouvement commun, et la Serdaigle se serra à lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

- C'est une blague, murmura Remus horrifié. C'est…non enfin c'est ridicule, ils n'ont pas de preuves ! Ils…ils ne peuvent pas !

- Il paraît justement qu'ils ont des preuves, asséna Amélia avec découragement. Fudge a demandé au Magengamot une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir arrêter Harry en ne passant pas par les procédures habituelles. Des idioties comme quoi étant donné les circonstances, l'atrocité de ce meurtre etc, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Le Magengamot a voté à la majorité pour Fudge, malgré le fait que Dumbledore ait plaidé contre.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit, s'exclama Elisabeth avec une violence inouïe. Non, ils n'ont pas…

- On ne les laissera pas faire, s'écria Severus avec colère. Hors de question, il y a bien un moyen.

Amélia secoua alors tristement la tête.

- Si je suis venue vous le dire, c'est parce que les Aurors sont en route. Je viens juste de l'apprendre, mais ils se dirigent vers chez vous Remus. Quand ils verront que vous n'êtes pas là-bas, ils lanceront un sortilège de traçage pour retrouver votre trace.

- Combien de temps est-ce que nous avons ? Demanda Harry avec urgence.

- Une dizaine de minutes, maximum.

Tous se regardèrent, horrifiés. Il était effectivement hors de question qu'Harry se retrouve à Azkaban, tel un vulgaire criminel.

Il fallait trouver une solution, et très vite.

- Ta forme Animagus peut t'aider à t'enfuir, suggéra alors Remus.

- Oui mais où ? S'exclama Severus.

- Je peux peut-être aider, déclara alors Katarina, se levant de son siège. Je peux accueillir Harry à Durmstrang, pour aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin. Le faire passer pour un nouvel élève. Avec quelques sortilèges pour changer son apparence, une nouvelle identité, cela devrait pouvoir marcher. Et à l'étranger, les Aurors anglais ne pourront pas lancer de sortilège de traçage sur lui.

- Durmstrang, murmura Harry. Oui, ce serait une solution, et je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

- J'ai proposé mon aide il y a quelques mois, et j'étais sincère. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir dans cette guerre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à chaque personne dans la pièce. Morgana avait l'air résigné mais ses poings serrés trahissaient sa fureur, fureur que Severus en revanche ne dissimulait guère. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et il était rare que son visage ne soit aussi expressif, lui qui avait une telle maîtrise d'ordinaire.

Remus avait l'air absolument désespéré, comme tout père dans sa situation. Mais c'était Elisabeth qui ne pouvait pas encaisser le choc.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle brusquement, se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui. Hors de question que tu te retrouves seul !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint alors Katarina. Je peux dissimuler un seul élève, mais si vous êtes deux, et que le Ministère apprend que tu t'es enfuie avec ton petit ami, et que de mon côté j'ai deux nouveaux élèves de votre âge qui sortent ensemble, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à faire le lien, et je ne pourrais plus vous protéger.

- Elle a raison Eli, ajouta Harry. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Harry ! Cria la Serdaigle.

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait parfaitement déraisonnable, qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant gâtée, mais elle n'en avait cure en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Harry soit loin d'elle. Pas après ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il alors dans son oreille, la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai dés que ce sera possible. On trouvera une solution !

- Harry, vous n'avez pas le temps, il faut partir tout de suite ! Supplia presque Amélia. Je vais retourner au Ministère, me montrer pour qu'on ne pense pas que la fuite vienne de moi, mais surtout, vas-t-en, et vite ! Il ne te reste que quelques minutes !

Harry se sépara à regret d'Elisabeth.

- Je vais t'emmener tout de suite à Durmstrang, déclara Katarina. Je reviendrai chercher tes affaires plus tard, pour l'instant on n'a pas le temps.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins dire au revoir ?

Les adultes échangèrent un regard anxieux.

- Non Harry, tu n'as pas le temps, on doit y aller tout de suite, répondit avec regret la directrice de Durmstrang. Tes amis comprendront, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, avec ton talkie-walkie tu pourras leur parler dés que tu le désires.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête résigné, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quelque part, c'était un peu trop à supporter tout ça.

Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, et plus particulièrement à Remus, mais le plus dur fut Elisabeth qui pleurait maintenant ouvertement. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas aller à Azkaban.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne te fais pas de souci, murmura alors Severus, et Harry en fut surpris. Mais son directeur de maison le regardait d'un air grave, presque solennel, et Harry sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce sujet.

Katarina jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, Harry était parti.

Elisabeth se laissa tomber à terre, et laissa libre court à sa peine.

Elle passait le pire Noël de sa vie.

*

_L'antre d'Asmodée_.

Une semaine plus tard.

Il y avait de l'animation ce soir dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort. Alors qu'au dehors, une pluie glaciale tombait sans s'interrompre depuis presque deux jours, à la porte du manoir les Mangemorts se bousculaient presque.

Ce soir plusieurs dizaines de sorciers allaient se voir apposés la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur leurs avant-bras.

Des élèves de Serpentard qui avaient tout juste 17 ans, mais également des sorciers qui étaient trop jeunes durant la première guerre, et qui avaient été recrutés ces derniers mois.

Et parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait les rituels, c'était toute une cérémonie que de se voir devenir officiellement un Mangemort. Une cérémonie terrifiante, une nuit que l'on n'oublierait jamais, de toute sa vie, une nuit qui vous transformait, à jamais.

Lucius Malfoy s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il était encore à Poudlard quand il était devenu un adepte de Lord Voldemort. A peine 17 ans, mais pourtant déjà adulte, déjà prêt à s'engager, sans même éprouver un seul regret. Toute sa vie, son père l'avait préparé à ce genre de choses. A prôner la suprématie des Sangs-Purs sur tous les autres sorciers, à savoir pratiquer la magie noire et les Impardonnables, à manipuler les gens autour de soi etc etc.

Autant dire que lorsque Lord Voldemort avait fait son apparition, Lucius était tout prêt à le suivre.

Il avait quatorze ans quand le mage noir avait commencé à faire parler de lui, mais bien sûr, il était encore trop jeune. Cependant, son père Abraxas faisait partie des donateurs réguliers de Voldemort qui venait régulièrement au manoir des Malfoy et Lucius avait très tôt été familiarisé à cette terrifiante silhouette, ces yeux rouges menaçants, ses longues mains trop blanches et presque surnaturelles, à cette grimace cruelle qui ornait un visage à l'allure…serpentesque.

Lucius n'éprouvait aucun regret. Jamais. Il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec tout l'enthousiasme conféré par une jeunesse ardente et passionnée. La marque sur son avant-bras, un masque sur le visage, il avait participé à toutes les opérations ou presque du Lord, assassinant, violant, pillant même quelque fois.

Jamais l'ombre d'un remord. Au contraire, plus il y prenait part, plus le goût du sang et de la torture s'inscrivait dans son âme. Pour cette raison, il n'appréciait guère les Avada Kedavra. Trop rapide, pas de sang, la victime n'avait même pas le temps de réagir. Il n'y avait pas de bataille et la victoire n'avait donc aucune saveur.

La torture, tel était le domaine de prédilection de Lucius Malfoy. Voir la personne en face de lui agoniser, hurler, crier, supplier ou même riposter. Il ressentait alors en ces moments là un sursaut d'adrénaline si puissant que ça en devenait presque une drogue.

Inutile dés lors de préciser que les presque quatorze ans d'exil forcé de son Maître avait plongé le sieur Malfoy dans une léthargie telle qu'il avait cru en devenir fou.

Obligé de lécher les bottes d'un Ministre incompétent et d'une stupidité incommensurable, faire bonne figure, réprimer sans cesse ses instincts les plus vils…ces quatorze ans lui avaient paru plus long qu'un siècle.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère. Mordred, son fidèle ami Mordred, ressentait également les mêmes vicissitudes, les mêmes tourments de l'âme. Alors quelque fois, ils allaient se soulager et tuer quelques moldus, discrètement bien évidemment. Ils savaient pertinemment que leur innocence proclamée n'avait pas convaincu tout le monde et que certains surveillaient encore leurs faits et gestes. Et si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait vent de plusieurs assassinats suspects dans le monde moldu, il lui serait assez aisé de les relier à deux anciens Mangemorts.

Mais ils avaient néanmoins fini par craquer, deux ans avant le retour de leur Lord. Une idée folle était venue en tête à Mordred, qui avait eu vent du fait que sa nièce, Jenny Derwent, allait entrer à Poudlard. Une idée pour enfin se venger de celle qui avait déshonorée l'honorable famille Nott. Atteindre la mère par la fille. Les détruire toutes les deux.

Lucius aurait du avoir des scrupules à utiliser pour cela quelque chose que son Maître lui avait remis en mains propres, lui ordonnant d'y veiller comme sur sa propre vie. Mais la haine avait été la plus forte, et avec faiblesse il avait alors songé que cela faisait déjà presque douze ans, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait probablement disparu pour toujours, aussi dramatique que cette vérité soit.

Mais cela avait échoué, et la furie de Lucius et Mordred avait été terrible à l'époque. Plusieurs moldus innocents en avaient alors subi le prix.

Mais ce ne serait rien à côté de la fureur de Lord Voldemort, si celui-ci venait à apprendre que son journal avait été détruit par nul autre qu'Harry, songea Lucius non sans un soupçon de crainte. Sa colère serait immense, et même leur statut de proche du Lord ne les protégerait pas. On ne désobéissait pas impunément aux ordres de Voldemort.

Lucius alla s'installer dans un canapé vert, déployant ses longues jambes devant lui. Il se trouvait en ce moment dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si l'image d'un Voldemort assis derrière un bureau pouvait paraître saugrenue. Cette pièce en tout cas était là où le Lord prenait certaines décisions importantes, concoctait des plans, et seuls les membres du Triumvirat y avaient accès. La sorte de crypte qui se trouvait en dessous de la propriété était la pièce en revanche où le maléfique sorcier recevait ses Mangemorts, où il pouvait le plus facilement apparaître sous son jour le plus effrayant. L'ambiance lugubre, l'obscurité, l'odeur désagréable, et son aspect physique même…tout concourait à ne faire oublier à personne qu'il était Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus terrible qu'ait connu le monde sorcier.

La cérémonie avait lieu à l'étage inférieur, mais le père de Draco entendait néanmoins à intervalles régulières des cris de souffrance à en glacer le sang. Entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une sinécure, pensa Lucius avec une pointe de cruauté. La douleur de la marque, couplée avec quelques petits Doloris bien sentis, était une souffrance dont les Mangemorts se souviendraient toutes leurs vies.

Mais elle était nécessaire, car cela permettait au Maître de s'assurer de leur indéfectible loyauté. Ils étaient des soldats, combattant contre le mal, la décadence du monde sorcier. Tentant de restaurer un ordre ancien supérieur, tentant de retrouver la place qui leur était due.

Construire un nouveau monde, tel était leur but. Se débarrasser de tous ces parangons de vertus qui prônaient une égalité qui n'existait pas en réalité. Restaurer le monde tel qu'il devait être.

Ils pouvaient donc bien souffrir un peu, tel était l'avis de Lucius Malfoy. Cela ne signifiait absolument rien, cela n'avait aucune importance, quand on regardait l'objectif suprême.

Et puis, Lord Voldemort n'était pas aussi déraisonnable qu'on pourrait le penser. Avec son Triumvirat du moins.

Quand Lucius avait commis une erreur, et tué Evana Black à la place de Nymphadora Tonks, il avait bel et bien cru qu'il allait être sérieusement puni par le Maître. Pourtant, il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Quand il s'était avancé dans la pénombre de la salle des prophéties, distinguant une silhouette de femme, de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux noirs, il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il s'agissait réellement de la nièce de Bellatrix. Après tout, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de changer d'apparence, et il était bien difficile de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Elle était de derrière quand il lui avait lancé un Doloris. Elle s'était alors écroulée sur le sol, hurlant à pleins poumons, et c'est en voyant de plus près son visage que Lucius avait compris de qui il s'agissait.

Il avait du alors réfléchir très vite. La laissait-il là, en plan, et tentait-il une nouvelle attaque sur la victime désignée une autre fois, au risque que Black donne l'alerte, ou alors l'achevait-il rapidement ?

Il avait mis moins de trois secondes à prendre une décision.

Evana Black pouvait bien mourir. Après tout, elle était la mère de la petite amie d'Harry, la femme de Sirius Black, même Bellatrix en serait satisfaite. Sirius était tout juste derrière Andromeda sur sa liste des gens dont elle devait se venger.

Il s'était alors déchaîné sur Evana, se laissant aller à une frénésie de sang et de souffrance, jetant sorts après sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule à terre, presque morte.

Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits. Quelqu'un venait, peut-être alerté par les cris de la sorcière. Il avait alors transplané, espérant que Black était bel et bien morte. Mais le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa tête laissait peu de doutes à ce sujet, même si cela surprenait Lucius. Après tout, il ne lui avait jeté qu'un seul sort de frappe à la tête, un sortilège mineur à côté de tout ce qu'il avait utilisé sur son corps.

Il était alors parti, se doutant que Ryan Potter avait du finir par donner l'alarme. Les questions allaient fuser sur le pourquoi de la présence d'Evana Black dans cette salle, mais Lucius avait fait attention à laisser un petit indice sur les lieux du crime.

Une simple cravate, aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Mais dans le climat actuel, aucun doute que les soupçons de Cornélius Fudge, et de la communauté sorcière, se porteraient sur le réel Survivant.

C'était presque trop facile.

Et contrairement à ce que Lucius avait craint, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas accueilli la nouvelle avec mauvaise humeur.

Lucius lui avait raconté le plus succinctement possible ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi la victime n'avait pas été Tonks, et le Maître n'avait pas réagi. Lucius s'était même demandé s'il y accordait une quelconque importance. Du moment que quelqu'un de très proche d'Harry mourrait, cela suffisait en réalité.

- Assures-toi que la prochaine fois, mes ordres soient exécutés un peu plus fidèlement Lucius, avait seulement dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix distante mais glaciale. Son lieutenant avait alors acquiescé d'un léger signe de tête mais la discussion avait été close aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé.

Lucius resta un certain temps dans le bureau, à attendre son Maître, mais lorsque les rayons du matin vinrent éclairer la seule petite fenêtre de la pièce, Voldemort fit son entrée.

Comme il le faisait toujours, Lucius se leva aussitôt à la vue de son Maître et fit une légère révérence. Voldemort n'en tint pas compte et vint s'asseoir, avec grâce et élégance, en face de son serviteur.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles Lucius ?

- Draco a reçu une lettre d'Elisabeth Black mon seigneur. Apparemment, Harry aurait réussi à s'enfuir quelques minutes avant que les gardes du Ministère n'arrivent pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, elle ne nous révèle rien sur la cachette du Survivant. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est à l'abri dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher, ce sont les dires de Black elle-même.

Voldemort hocha la tête d'un petit air satisfait. Il se doutait bien que son ennemi ne se laisserait pas faire de la sorte, et quelque part, il préférait le savoir en liberté, cela rendait les choses encore plus piquantes.

En moins d'une semaine Harry devait faire face à la mort d'un être proche, une arrestation programmée contre lui par le Ministère et une fuite qui allait le séparer de tous ses amis et proches.

Seul, il n'en serait que plus vulnérable.

- Autre chose, mon Seigneur, reprit Lucius. J'ai appris également que Sirius Black s'était rallié à Harry.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est curieux, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé faire.

- Apparemment, il n'a pas eu le choix. Lors de l'enterrement sa fille l'a emmené presque de force avec eux pour tout lui expliquer. Depuis, il n'a qu'une seule chose en tête…se venger de moi.

Une grimace cruelle s'étira sur les lèvres du blond. La nouvelle le satisfaisait grandement. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici la fin de l'année il aurait tué deux Black.

Il attendait la confrontation avec impatience. Exécuter Evana Black avait ravivé en lui de vieux souvenirs, et il s'était souvenu alors du goût qu'il prenait à de telles tueries.

Il en voulait plus.

Lord Voldemort dut le sentir, car il déclara alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, nous allons bientôt sortir de l'ombre. Dés qu'Harry sera anéanti, et cela ne prendra plus très longtemps je peux te l'assurer, nous nous révélerons au grand jour. Et le monde sorcier n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Les yeux rouges du mage brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine et une fois de plus, Lucius se félicita d'avoir choisi le camp des vainqueurs. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait voulu faire partie de ceux qui osaient s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des fous, des inconscients…

Oui, décidément, Lucius Malfoy était satisfait de son sort.

_Poudlard._

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_.

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet, et cela était suffisamment rare pour être noté.

Inquiet, troublé, perturbé…bref, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quinze auparavant, quand le Destin avait frappé, Albus avait du prendre une décision très rapide, presque…instinctive.

Et il y avait des moments où il la regrettait, où il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Avait-il été trop loin ?

Pourtant, il lui suffisait de réécouter la prophétie et tous ses doutes disparaissaient comme par…magie. Il n'avait pas eu le choix en la matière, Harry devait subir les épreuves qu'il subissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

C'était pour le plus Grand Bien.

Mais de là à l'envoyer à Azkaban…non, ce n'était pas possible. L'Elu de la prophétie ne pouvait être enfermé comme un vulgaire assassin. Il avait mieux à faire, il devait s'entraîner, se préparer, rassembler des alliés autour de lui.

Il devenait se préparer à devenir le chef de la résistance. Or, comment pouvait-il y parvenir s'il était obligé de s'enfuir ? Tel un vulgaire criminel, lui qui était si honnête, si pur.

Encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à trouver refuge à Durmstrang. Là-bas, isolé de tous il s'entraînerait encore plus fort, habité par la haine et le besoin de vaincre. Cela lui serait bénéfique au bout du compte.

La seule chose qui tracassait Albus concernait Elisabeth Black. Il avait peur que la jeune fille ne supporte pas cette absence forcée, que cela soit trop pour elle.

Ils étaient si proches, elle et Harry…peut-être même un peu trop proches.

Mais il ne devait pas être aussi pessimiste. Après tout elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait le jeune Neville, son père, son frère et tous ses amis.

En revanche Fudge était en train de faire absolument n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé Ministre par le Magengamot plus de dix ans auparavant, il avait pris de l'assurance et prenait désormais ses propres décisions, sans même s'en référer à Dumbledore. Il rassemblait autour de lui des gens de son acabit, comme Dolorès Ombrage, une femme tellement détestable, et ensemble, ils menaient leur monde sorcier à sa perte.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Harry avait déjà une tâche bien assez dure devant lui.

Et Lily qui en rajoutait une couche…elle allait trop loin.

Mais à qui la faute ?

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et alla se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Les élèves venaient juste de rentrer ce soir, le dîner dans la Grande Salle avait été plus animé que jamais. La nouvelle de la mort d'Evana Black ayant fait les gros titres de la presse sorcière pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, ainsi que les accusations portées à l'encontre d'Harry et sa fuite, cela avait été le seul sujet de discussion entre les élèves. Ça et le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui n'était nul autre que le père du Survivant et ancien père d'Harry. James Potter avait fait bonne figure au souper, mais pourtant Albus avait noté la tension dans ses épaules et le sourire crispé qui ornait son visage. James ne désirait pas être à Poudlard, c'était un service personnel qu'il rendait à son mentor. Mais Albus n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il n'avait trouvé personne Fudge s'en serait mêlé et il n'osait imaginer les dégâts que cela aurait pu causer. Quel incompétent se serait trouvé en charge de ce poste pourtant si important ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le directeur de Poudlard vit soudainement Fumseck s'enflammer de manière très brusque. Un jet de flammes d'un rouge flamboyant apparut pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Seul resta un tas de cendres, puis, Fumseck revint à la vie quelques minutes plus tard, sous une forme assez grotesque.

Dumbledore s'était attendu à cette transformation qui était normale chez tout phénix. Pourtant, il fut blessé quand il vit Fumseck lui jeter ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un regard froid, et presque accusateur.

Fumseck était lié à Albus depuis les années 1930, quand il était revenu se fixer en Angleterre et était venu enseigner à Poudlard. Albus l'avait trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Mais depuis le 31 octobre 1981, leur lien s'était quelque peu distendu.

Fumseck n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes employées par son sorcier.

Au début, il n'avait que très peu exprimé son désaccord. Fumseck connaissait les contenus des prophéties, il savait pourquoi son sorcier agissait de la sorte, mais il avait néanmoins des doutes sur les résultats qui allaient être obtenus, dirons-nous.

Mais depuis quelque temps il exprimait son opinion bien plus virulemment. Ses chants étaient colériques, empreint d'une douce violence, et les contacts entre lui et son sorcier devenaient de plus en plus limités. Depuis cet été, Fumseck ne voulait même plus délivrer de messages pour Albus comme il avait pourtant coutume de le faire dans le passé.

Et c'était encore pire depuis qu'Albus avait jeté un Oubliette à Sirius. Fumseck en avait été absolument furieux, pour autant qu'un phœnix puisse être furieux.

Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets, songea avec lassitude le sorcier le plus émérite de la communauté sorcière. La mécanique avait été enclenchée et Harry, malgré lui, était en train de remplir les prophéties.

Pour le plus Grand Bien de tous.

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas Albus Dumbledore d'avoir du mal à dormir la nuit.


	57. Professeur Potter prend la relève

**Chapitre 56 : professeur Potter prend la relève.**

_Poudlard._

_Bureau du professeur James Potter._

Lily agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Elle se comportait de manière étrange, et James ne la comprenait plus, à son grand désarroi.

Son éclat à l'hôpital, puis au cimetière et ses accusations proférées à l'encontre d'Harry…Qu'est ce qui lui prenait donc ?

Lily n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de déraisonnable, bien au contraire. Elle avait toujours été si intelligente, si lucide, si clairvoyante…c'était pour cela entre autre que depuis prés de vingt ans maintenant James était fou d'elle. Elle le maîtrisait dans ses excès, elle le disputait quand il allait trop loin, elle lui imposait des limites nécessaires. Ensemble, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Le feu et le vent, comme l'avait dit son père, Charles Potter, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lily pour la première fois, l'été après la fin de Poudlard.

Mais la mort de sa meilleure amie avait semblé lui porter un coup terrible. Elle ne pleurait même pas, mais elle avait pris dix ans en quelques heures. La douleur ne la quittait plus, et elle était déterminée à punir le responsable.

Harry.

C'était elle qui avait été voir le Ministère dés que le cœur d'Evana cessa de battre. Elle alla voir Cornélius Fudge en personne, lui exposa ses soupçons, le supplia de venger sa meilleure amie, et le Ministre n'avait été que trop heureux de pouvoir accéder à sa requête.

Après tout, elle était la mère du Survivant.

Et quand Ryan avait refusé pendant les vacances de poser pour les photographes de la Gazette et d'exprimer publiquement son soutien au Ministère dans la poursuite de son ancien frère, elle avait piqué une colère terrible.

_Flash-back._

_- Non, je refuse maman ! S'écria Ryan d'une voix tremblante, qui attira l'attention de son père._

_Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son fils, surpris._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, car il n'avait guère suivi la discussion entre les deux autres Potter._

_Lily, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, ses beaux yeux lançant des éclairs de furie, s'exclama avec colère._

_- James, aide-moi à raisonner ton fils ! Il ne veut pas faire ce que je lui demande !_

_- Que lui demandes-tu ma chérie ?_

_- Le Ministère désire que Ryan exprime publiquement son soutien envers eux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Mais pour la capture d'Harry, naturellement ! S'exclama Lily avec de grands yeux surpris. Il demande juste que le Survivant leur donne un petit coup de pouce, afin de dissiper tout soupçon dans les esprits des gens qui refuseraient d'y croire. Etant donné que cette horrible Amélia Bones tente de disculper Harry avec sa campagne insensée…_

_- Amélia a été renvoyé ma chérie, lui rappela James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et elle ne fait qu'agir selon ses convictions._

_- Elle a tort ! S'emporta Lily. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre propre fils ne veut pas nous aider !_

_- Parce que je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit coupable de meurtre ! Explosa soudainement Ryan. Et papa non plus ne le pense pas !_

_James se ratatina sur son siège alors que sa femme affichait désormais un air clairement meurtrier._

_- Monte dans ta chambre Ryan, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale._

_- Mais je…_

_- MAINTENANT ! Hurla Lily._

_Ryan s'exécuta, abasourdi. Jamais ses parents n'avaient élevé la voix contre lui. Mais que se passait-il donc en ce moment ? Est-ce que sa mère avait perdu la tête ?_

_- James ? Demanda la rouquine, une fois que le faux Survivant eut disparu. Tu peux expliquer ?_

_- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ma chérie, répliqua James, se levant de son fauteuil. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait assassiné Evana, voilà tout._

_- Comment peux-tu croire cela ! On a retrouvé une cravate vert et argent sur les lieux du crime ! Et avec ce qu'Evana m'avait dit le jour même…_

_- Justement Lily, justement ! Tu ne penses pas que tu réagis ainsi parce que tu es furieuse, et parce que tu te sens trahie que ta meilleure amie ait pu changer de camp de la sorte ! Je comprends tout à fait, je serais dans le même état que toi s'il s'agissait de Sirius ou de Franck, mais enfin, Lily ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Si Evana les a effectivement rejoint, pourquoi donc l'aurait-il tué ?_

_- Probablement parce qu'elle était sous influence, et qu'elle a du découvrir le pot aux roses ! Rétorqua avec passion la Gryffondor. Evana n'était pas assez bête pour croire aux mensonges d'Harry, elle a du voir au travers, a voulu l'exposer, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, alors il l'a tué !_

_- Enfin Lily, il s'agissait d'Evana, la mère de sa petite amie, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit ! Il ne serait pas aussi cruel !_

_- C'est un Serpentard, c'est un monstre James ! Je suis désolée, mais il aurait été préférable que ce gamin soit mort dans l'attaque de Voldemort il y a quatorze ans, cela nous aurait évité bien des catastrophes !_

James s'était reculé de plusieurs pas en entendant cela, comme s'il avait été physiquement frappé par ces mots.

Il n'en avait rien montré, mais il avait été dégoûté sur le moment, écœuré même. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment Lily réagissait de la sorte.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre envers Harry depuis que celui-ci avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait, à une occasion, proféré des mots qu'il avait regretté par la suite, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne souhaiterait voir Harry mort.

Malgré tous ces défauts, ces mensonges et ces manipulations, Harry ne méritait pas de mourir. Il était dangereux, mais ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort par Godric !

A la fin du tournoi l'année dernière, James avait ressenti une haine sans commune mesure envers le jeune Serpentard. Une haine qui l'avait aveuglé et annihilé tout autre sentiment, toute raison en lui. Il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un : pas même Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, pas même Rogue. Non, il avait haï Harry au point où il n'avait pas hésité à le renier en public. Et à ne pas regretter son geste.

Et encore aujourd'hui James pensait avoir bien agi, dans le sens où Harry était bien mieux avec Remus. Clairement, lui et Lily n'avaient pas été capable de le maîtriser, de le canaliser, et c'était normal car ils avaient déjà la dure mais gratifiante tâche d'élever le Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier.

Mais plus le temps avait passé, et plus sa haine et sa colère s'étaient calmés. Visiblement, Harry avait un problème mental. Il souffrait d'un délire de persécution, de mégalomanie, de tout ce qu'on voulait. Probablement causé par la jalousie de n'être que le frère du Survivant.

Peut-être était-ce normal, peut-être pas, mais quoi qu'il en était, juste avant la mort d'Evana, James était plus que disposé à ne plus poser les yeux sur Harry et vivre heureux, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul fils.

Mais la mort d'Evana avait complètement changé la donne. Les événements semblaient se bousculer et James avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de toute cette histoire. Il sentait confusément que tout ceci allait très mal terminer.

Il se demandait souvent où s'était donc réfugié Harry. Il savait que les Aurors ne le trouvaient pas en Angleterre, et à moins d'être un Animagus illégal, ce qui était impossible, il ne pouvait se trouver sur le territoire anglais. Cela voulait dire à l'étranger. Oui mais où, et avec qui ?

James poussa un long soupir de lassitude. En s'enfuyant de la sorte, Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il aggravait encore plus la situation. Désormais, il n'y avait presque plus aucun espoir qu'il puisse un jour mener une vie normale en Angleterre, le Ministère ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de la sorte.

James en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises avec Dumbledore qui était entièrement de son avis (ou alors était-ce lui qui était de l'avis de Dumbledore) et le problème semblait irrésoluble : Cornélius Fudge était intraitable, et depuis qu'Amélia Bones avait été virée comme une malpropre tout simplement parce qu'elle essayait de faire son boulot (même si elle allait trop loin dans ses allégations, apparemment Harry était un véritable Serpentard qui savait manipuler les gens jusqu'au bout) et les membres du Magengamot obéissait à leur Ministre comme de braves toutous.

Le monde sorcier était corrompu, décadent, voilà quel était le problème. Cela durait depuis des décennies, mais jamais la situation n'avait été aussi instable. Fudge se croyait absolument tout permis et manipulait les institutions à sa guise, alors qu'il était lui-même sous la coupe d'anciens Mangemorts comme Lucius Malfoy ou son propre cousin Marcus, un parasite comme il n'en existait que peu.

Si seulement Dumbledore avait accepté la position de Ministre des années auparavant, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui…

James sortit de ses pensées sombres. Il était plus de minuit, et il devait donner cours demain. Sa première journée en tant que professeur…il n'avait guère envie d'y être. Contrairement à Sirius il ne se sentait guère l'âme professorale.

Le lendemain, sa journée commença sous de mauvais auspices.

Le petit détail qu'il avait oublié lorsqu'il avait accepté la demande de son mentor de venir enseigner à Poudlard, était qu'il y avait au sein de l'école un homme pour qui il vouait une haine féroce et toujours intacte même après presque deux décennies.

Severus Rogue.

Instinctivement, James serra les dents et les poings. La veille, lors du dîner de rentrée il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son Némésis, mais ce matin celui-ci était présent au poste, assis à côté de Minerva avec qui il avait une discussion apparemment animée.

Minerva…une ancienne amie perdue…elle manquait beaucoup à James qui respectait et admirait énormément la directrice des Gryffondors. Mais celle-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre la veille au soir à quel point elle le méprisait. Son regard glacial, sa moue plus sévère que jamais et son absence d'accueil avaient refroidi le Maraudeur.

Elle aussi malheureusement croyait à tous ces bobards.

James s'installa à côté du professeur Chourave, un professeur qu'il ne connaissait que de nom vu qu'elle n'était pas encore là quand il était élève à Poudlard. C'était une femme très sympathique, et qui lui disait beaucoup de bien de Ryan qu'elle décrivait comme un très bon élève.

- Il est très gentil et charmant, un vrai amour, minauda la directrice de Poufsouffle. Vous devez être très fier.

James acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête satisfait. Il était vrai que cette année les notes de Ryan remontaient singulièrement en flèche.

- Pas comme l'autre là, chuchota-t-elle avec une mine de conspiratrice, et James se raidit aussitôt intérieurement. Vraiment de la mauvaise graine, on le sentait immédiatement, et j'ai toujours eu du flair pour ce genre de choses vous savez ! Oh oui, toujours cet air supérieur et suffisant comme s'il était meilleur que tout le monde ! A parader au milieu de toute sa petite cour, de la mauvaise graine, il n'y a pas à dire !

James répondit par un petit sourire crispé mais ne dit rien. Il détestait ce genre d'occasions, où il avait le sentiment diffus qu'implicitement, on lui reprochait ce qu'était devenu Harry, comme s'il était responsable.

- Et la mort d'Evana, quelle tragédie, continua Chourave d'une voix plus élevée. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais ces enfants ont l'air dévastés ! A cet âge, perdre leur mère, c'est une expérience horrible, et traumatisante ! Qui plus est quand c'est votre petit ami qui est responsable !

Cela attira l'attention de Severus et Minerva à l'autre bout de la table qui n'était pas encore très remplie à cette heure matinale de la journée. Devant eux la salle commençait à se remplir petit à petit. La table la plus remplie était celle des Serdaigles où on pouvait voir plusieurs élèves potasser leurs cours ou lire des livres, fidèles à leur réputation. Les Serpentards arrivaient également, et du coin de l'œil James vit Emmett se diriger vers cette table d'un pas résolu, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy et d'un autre garçon noir que James ne connaissait que de vue.

Même Emmett avait changé de camp, cela avait porté un sacré coup à Ryan.

- Encore en train de médire Pomona, toujours cette habitude de colporter des ragots qui sont dénués de tout fondement, simplement pour vous rendre intéressante, commenta Severus le plus sèchement du monde. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une idiote sans cervelle.

Ce matin, il n'éprouvait guère de patience, et la présence de James Potter n'aidait guère à se détendre.

Et c'était pareil pour celui-ci.

- Oh ! S'offusqua la sorcière, pas contente du tout.

James n'était pas complètement en désaccord avec Rogue, mais parce qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute et parce que c'était un de ses instincts les plus développés, il chercha aussitôt la dispute.

- Toujours aussi sympathique avec tes collègues Rogue, on se demande ce qui a pris à Dumbledore le jour où il t'a engagé ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Pomona a beaucoup plus de sens que toi, elle au moins ne croit pas aux racontars d'un gamin de quinze ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu cherches à te racheter une conscience pour tous les crimes que tu as commis quand tu étais Mangemort ? Désolé Snivellus mais ça ne marchera pas, Voldemort n'est pas de retour, et tu ne pourras pas t'absoudre de tout tes péchés !

Severus devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, alors que Minerva était si furieuse qu'elle se sentait dans l'humeur de frapper son ancien élève préféré. Pour qui se prenait-il ce décérébré de crétin même pas digne de cirer les bottes de Severus !

Le dit Severus se leva dignement de son siège, approcha son visage de celui de son ennemi, et déclara d'une voix tranchante.

- Dans pas longtemps Potter je te ferai ravaler ces paroles. Le jour où tu ramperas aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pleurant sous les Doloris qu'il t'infligera, le jour où tu verras tout ton monde t'écrouler, toutes tes illusions s'anéantir, alors ce jour là la revanche sera douce Potter. Et crois-moi, ce jour arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Voldemort est de retour, et Harry est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre et tu le plus grand crétin de la terre pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, même si ta stupidité ne faisait encore aucun doute, mais apparemment tu arrives à atteindre des sommets qu'on pensait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre.

Mais retiens-bien ces paroles Potter, d'ici la fin de l'année, tu pleureras toutes les larmes de ton misérable corps de larve lorsque tu auras compris.

Et dans un virevoltement de cape très roguien (c'est-à-dire très digne et majestueux), le directeur des Serpentards retourna à ses cachots.

James tenta de dissimuler son trouble comme il le pouvait, sous le regard méprisant de Minerva McGonagall. Les autres professeurs qui avaient assisté à la petite scène assurèrent à James leur soutient le plus entier, et notamment Hagrid. Il fallait dire que Severus n'était pas très apprécié au sein de l'équipe professorale.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans autres incidents, et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, James dut aller donner son premier cours.

Qui, le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses, réunissait les Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année.

James tenta de ne pas buter sur le nom d'Harry quand il fit l'appel dans la classe. Voir sur le parchemin le nom d'Harry, suivit d'un blanc, paraissait déplacé et saugrenu, et tout d'un coup James comprit qu'il avait porté un sacré coup au gamin en le reniant.

Mais il l'avait mérité, songea-t-il alors pour se réconforter. Il nous a poussé au bout et de toute façon, il a Remus et Tonks, ce n'est pas comme s'il était sans parents.

Il continua l'appel et apprit que le garçon noir qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure était Blaise Zabini, dont il connaissait très bien le nom de famille. Les deux autres filles qui traînaient toujours avec Harry étaient Daphnée Greengrass et Tracey Davis, une fille de présumés Mangemorts et une née-de-moldus…combinaison intéressante.

Et bien sûr Draco Malfoy, le portrait craché de son père.

Selon les notes que Sirius lui avait filé sur chaque élève, les meilleurs élèves étaient Harry et ses amis, qui semblaient déjà maîtriser le programme. Aucun n'avait de difficulté réelle hormis Crabbe et Goyle, des gorilles sans cervelles, comme leurs paternels. Ryan était bon notait Sirius mais avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Ron Weasley était très moyen, Finnigan et Thomas étaient moyens sans plus, pareil pour Brown et Patil, Théodore Nott n'était pas mauvais du tout, normal car son père avait du aussi lui apprendre quelques petits sortilèges de son cru, et Parkinson et Bulstrode se débrouillaient mais manifestaient un esprit de révolte face à leur professeur.

Et à les voir au fond de la classe, leurs sacs résolument fermés et leurs yeux emplis de défi, James songea qu'elles ne devaient guère plus l'apprécier que son prédécesseur.

Il s'en remettrait facilement.

Il vit Neville qui était assis à côté des deux filles, Davis et Greengrass, et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Mais le Gryffondor se contenta de le regarder avec mépris et froideur, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux étrangers.

Neville ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, songea James avec lassitude.

- Très bien, comme vous le savez tous déjà probablement, le professeur Black ayant perdu sa femme récemment, il n'est plus en état de faire cours et je vais donc le remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Quelques uns acquiescèrent, mais James nota qu'une ombre était passée sur chacun des amis d'Harry. Ce souvenir leur semblait particulièrement pénible.

- Je vais continuer le programme qui a été établi par le professeur Black, poursuivit-il. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par une simple séance de révision de ce que vous avez vu durant tout le premier semestre, afin que je constate de votre niveau et que vous puissiez valider vos acquis. Mettez-vous par deux s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges et se mirent en duo, mais il restait un élève seul, Théodore Nott, du au nombre impair d'élèves dans la classe. James eut alors une idée.

- Monsieur Nott, mettez-vous donc avec Mr Zabini, et Mr Londubat viendra avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire de toute façon.

Neville eut l'air furieux que son oncle le sépare de Blaise, mais il ne pipa mot et avança vers le devant de la classe où l'attendait James avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Très bien, maintenant on va commencer par le sort le plus basique, mais qu'il est pourtant bon de connaître. Expelliarmus.

James vit Neville ricaner face à lui. Intrigué, il se mit en position.

- A mon signal, 3, 2, 1…

Aussitôt, des cris et jets de lumière jaillirent dans la petite salle de classe, et avec surprise, James vit Neville contrer aisément le sort qu'il lui avait lancé par un bouclier blanc de taille impressionnante et plutôt solide.

- Où as-tu appris ce sortilège ? Demanda-t-il lorsque son expelliarmus ricocha et alla frapper des livres sur son bureau qui en tombèrent à terre.

Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules, et James se souvint alors de ce qui lui avait confié Dumbledore.

_La rumeur veut qu'Harry entraîne ses amis, très régulièrement, en défenses contre les forces du mal, mais pas seulement. Métamorphoses, sortilèges, potions…bien sûr, il doit entretenir l'illusion que Voldemort est bien de retour et occuper ses amis. Et quelque part ce n'est pas si mal s'ils peuvent développer leurs magies. Cependant j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne leur apprenne de la magie noire…_

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres et vit ses soupçons confirmer quand Davis, Granger et Zabini produisirent exactement le même bouclier face à leurs opposants.

Les autres élèves ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, et James continua de la sorte durant les deux heures restantes, passant en revue des sorts mineurs mais qu'il fallait connaître pour pouvoir se défendre un minimum. Très vite il se rendit compte que Sirius n'avait pas été juste dans sa retranscription du niveau des élèves de cette classe.

Tous les amis d'Harry, et Malfoy et Neville en particulier, étaient incroyablement doués. Incontestablement ils avaient atteint le niveau d'élèves de septième année. Même s'ils n'avaient lancé que des sorts faciles ce matin, la puissance qu'ils y mettaient, et aussi la manière qu'ils avaient de remuer le poignet ou de prononcer l'incantation, montraient une aisance remarquable dans cette matière.

Ils se débrouillaient très bien, et pendant un bref instant, James aurait voulu avoir l'opportunité de voir comment Harry se débrouillait, car s'il était effectivement le sorcier le plus doué de l'école…et bien ça promettait.

Oui, clairement James Potter était impressionné. Ces élèves étaient doués, et il avait hâte de voir comment les autres se débrouillaient : Elisabeth, mais aussi les deux quatrièmes années qui étaient restés avec eux à Square Grimmauld après l'enlèvement de Ryan, Jenny et Lucas.

Alors que les élèves, quand la cloche sonna, rangèrent leurs affaires et firent mine de se diriger vers la porte, James retint l'un d'entre eux.

- Monsieur Londubat, un mot je vous prie.

Neville poussa un soupir d'exaspération qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, mais resta en arrière alors que ses amis lui jetèrent un regard empli de sympathie. Hermione Granger fit mine de vouloir rester avec lui, mais James dit fermement.

- Vous pouvez partir Mlle Granger, sinon vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours.

Hermione obéit et il ne resta plus que James et Neville dans la salle de classe.

James alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et invita d'un geste de la main le meilleur ami d'Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Neville non sans une certaine hostilité.

- Je veux savoir comment est-ce que tu vas, Neville, répondit James d'une voix très douce. Comment est-ce que tu gères la mort d'Evana ? Sûrement, cela doit être un coup horrible.

Les épaules du jeune garçon s'affaissèrent dés que le prénom de la mère d'Elisabeth fut mentionné et le masque dur qui était présent sur son visage disparut comme par magie. James avait désormais en face de lui un gamin paumé et désemparé.

- Ca va, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse. J'ai encore l'impression que ce n'est pas réel en fait. Mais il me suffit de regarder Elisabeth ou Emmett, ou de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et voir qu'Harry n'y est plus pour me rendre compte que je ne suis pas en train de dormir. Elle est morte et je ne la verrais plus, et je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour aider Elisabeth.

- Sois là pour elle, tout le temps, lui conseilla gentiment James. Ne sois pas trop pressant, mais montre-lui au quotidien qu'elle peut se confier à toi dés qu'elle en éprouve le besoin, que si jamais elle a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, et bien tu es là pour elle. Je traverse la même chose avec Sirius en ce moment tu sais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, mais j'essaie de mon mieux, parce que je sais qu'il a besoin de moi.

Je sais que tu traverses des moments incroyablement difficiles Neville. Tu dois gérer ta propre douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui t'était cher, mais en même temps tu dois aider ta meilleure amie à surmonter cela. C'est une situation horrible, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Si jamais tu as le sentiment que tu perds pied, que tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, tu restes mon neveu, envers et contre tout, et si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là pour toi.

Neville assimila ces paroles pendant un court instant. Dire qu'il était surpris serait un sacré euphémisme.

- Quel dommage que tu n'appliques pas à ce précepte à Harry ! Lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

James tressaillit sur son siège.

- Je suis désolé d'en être arrivé à une tel extrémité avec lui, avoua-t-il franchement. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il devenait trop dangereux envers Ryan. Je n'avais pas le choix, et cela me navre beaucoup tu sais.

Le jeune Gryffondor comprit alors quelque chose d'important concernant son oncle : James Potter n'était pas quelqu'un d'intrinsèquement mauvais, non. Il croyait sincèrement et complètement dans toutes ces idioties concernant Harry. Il en était persuadé, et agissait en conséquence, afin de protéger sa famille, comme tout père responsable le ferait.

Il n'était pas mauvais, il était juste complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Très bien, merci de ces conseils et cette aide, dit alors Neville, faisant mine de se lever.

Mais James n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Une petit chose encore Nev, dit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. A propos d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à propos de cette histoire de fuite. Je sais qu'il a probablement agi sans réfléchir, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver à Azkaban, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution efficace. Je pense sincèrement qu'Harry devrait revenir, se rendre au Ministère, et plaider son cas devant le Magengamot. Dumbledore pourra le défendre, et il se retrouvera acquitté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Neville avec colère. C'est impossible, si Harry revient, il sera tout de suite envoyé à Azkaban, et je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura même pas de procès, Fudge serait trop content de s'en débarrasser séance tenante ! C'est ridicule de penser cela, le Magengamot est tellement corrompu ! Et faire confiance à Dumbledore ! Je préférerais encore devenir le meilleur ami de Ryan !

- Ne sois pas si dur avec Albus, le réprimanda légèrement James. Il a les intérêts d'Harry à cœur tu sais, et il est prêt à l'aider en ce moment. Si Harry ne se rend pas, il aura de gros problèmes et ne pourra jamais mener une existence normale. Tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne à Poudlard et que les choses redeviennent normales ?

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

- Les choses n'ont jamais été normales dans la vie d'Harry, et il ne pourra être tranquille que lorsque Voldemort aura disparu pour de bon. Tu dis qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revenir, moi je dis que dés que Voldemort se sera révélé au monde sorcier, et que vous comprendrez qu'Harry est l'Elu de la prophétie, alors tout s'arrangera un tant soit peu.

Neville repoussa son siège en arrière, ne laissa même pas le temps de répondre à son professeur qu'il salua brièvement avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe.

_Pour qui se prend James Potter, pour oser me donner des conseils de la sorte ! _Songea un Neville positivement furieux, se retenant à grande peine de claquer la porte derrière lui. _Non mais vraiment, il traitre Harry comme un moins que rien pendant des années, et maintenant, alors qu'il l'a renié, il se permet en beau seigneur de venir donner son avis ! Non mais vraiment quel sale type ! Je ne comprends pas, il est persuadé qu'Harry constitue un danger vis-à-vis de ce crétin de Ryan, alors pourquoi il se permet d'intervenir de la sorte ?_

_Crétin de Potter._

Au lieu de se rendre à son cours de Métamorphoses comme il était supposé le faire, Neville décida de sécher le cours (Minerva ne lui en tiendrait guère rigueur, de toute façon, elle leur avait déjà appris tout le programme de cinquième année durant l'été) et de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Désormais, il n'était plus le seul à avoir déserté son dortoir pour venir vivre à temps plein dans la salle. Tous les Gryffondors de la bande avaient en effet décidé de quitter leur tour qui n'était plus si accueillante.

Ron Weasley, sa sœur et plusieurs autres élèves menaient une vendetta personnelle contre toute personne qui était ami avec Harry, de prés ou de loin. Cela incluait bien naturellement Neville, Lucas, Emmett surnommé nouveau traitre-en-chef et Hermione.

Plus concrètement cela voulait dire boycottage et petites plaisanteries cruelles. Emmett avait ainsi vu sa malle et toutes les affaires contenues à l'intérieur brûlées, entre autre.

Les insultes, les murmures, les sorts lancés au détour d'un couloir, les croche-pieds et autres joyeusetés de ce genre étaient devenues quotidiennes pour eux désormais, et quand on considérait le fait que la plupart des préfets étaient contre eux, il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en parler à Minerva ou Severus et leur rajouter des problèmes. La solution la plus simple était donc de fuir la tour Gryffondor et se faire discret dans l'école.

Car tout Poudlard les détestait.

Toute l'école ou presque était convaincu de la culpabilité d'Harry, et ce même si Dumbledore avait fait un petit discours le jour de la rentrée selon lequel les accusations ne se fondaient sur aucune preuve sérieuse et qu'il ne fallait pas juger Harry avant que le fond de l'histoire ne soit entièrement connu.

Comme si un discours raisonné et plein de bon sens pouvait avoir le moindre intact sur des adolescents surexcités et impulsifs.

Etrangement, Ryan ne semblait pas prendre part à ce mouvement de lynchage général. Il était distant et s'en détachait complètement, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration de ses fans qui disaient alors que cela prouvait la grandeur d'âme du Survivant qui ne voulait pas condamner son ancien frère jumeau.

A la tête du mouvement anti-Harry se trouvait donc Ron Weasley qui avait sauté sur l'occasion de briller sous les projecteurs, lui qui faisait toujours figure de meilleur ami du Survivant, qui n'était jamais reconnu pour aucune aptitude ou talent. Il ne se distinguait en rien, même pas au Quidditch où il avait joué plus que moyennement. La victoire de Gryffondor n'était d'ailleurs due qu'à Ryan qui était très bon sur un balai, on ne pouvait le nier, et plus bon encore quand son frère n'était pas sur le terrain en face de lui.

Lui et sa sœur menaient donc la bataille contre le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres juste-Harry. Des tracts circulaient même dans l'école, décrivant tous les crimes soi-disant commis par Harry, et Ron ressortait même l'histoire de seconde année, sur laquelle la lumière n'avait jamais été entièrement faite, sous-entendant qu'Harry devait forcément y être mêlé, c'était évident.

- Quel beau ramassis de conneries ! S'exclama violemment Jenny, déchirant avec rage le papier qu'elle avait volé à Ginny Weasley en cours de Potions. Non mais vraiment, la bêtise humaine n'a-t-elle donc pas de limites ?

Neville rit doucement en entendant cela. Quand il était arrivé dans la Salle de Demande, il y avait trouvé Jenny et Lucas qui n'avaient pas cours, mais aussi Hermione qui avait un devoir à rendre en retard pour son cours de Runes et avait donc elle aussi décidé d'esquiver le cours de Métamorphoses. Non sans en avoir demandé la permission auparavant à Minerva.

Si un an plus tôt on avait dit à Neville qu'il verrait Hermione sécher un cours, il en aurait eu une crise de fou rire. Comme quoi, les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas rond en ce moment.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'en temps de guerre, les perspectives changeaient du tout au tout.

- On devrait répliquer, proposa Hermione avec vigueur. On ne devrait pas les laisser diriger le jeu de la sorte, on n'a rien fait de mal, et on devrait pouvoir se défendre ! Ras-le-bol de se laisser faire, et ras-le-bol de laisser cette larve décérébrée de Ron Weasley mener la danse !

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Lucas avec intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais croyez-moi je vais bien trouver quelque chose !

Neville n'en doutait pas une seconde, Hermione était incroyablement déterminée et quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Quand elle commençait quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Et elle avait raison. A l'apathie générale qui avait régné durant toutes les vacances de Noël, il semblait que succédait une sorte de frénésie nouvelle. Rentrer à Poudlard avait été une excellente chose, cela les avait obligé à sortir de leur déprime, l'atmosphère au Sanctuaire étant si sombre et sinistre.

Même Severus, qui pourtant n'avait pas été le plus grand fan qui soit d'Evana, avait fait preuve d'une inhabituelle tristesse. Mais Neville soupçonnait que cela était en grande partie dû au départ d'Harry pour Durmstrang. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il était évident que le professeur de Potions s'était beaucoup attaché à son élève et que ces événements lui portaient un sacré coup.

Et Neville avait absolument raison de penser cela. Comme quoi on pouvait être un garçon de quinze ans et pourtant posséder quelques cellules grises.

Car Severus était justement en train de penser la même chose.

Tout en donnant son cours à une classe de deuxième année Poufsouffle/Serdaigle, qui n'abritait, au grand regret de Severus, absolument aucun élève possédant la moindre capacité dans cette si noble matière, tout en donnant ses instructions donc, passant entre les rangs, distribuant remarques acides et cassantes comme un père noël distribue des cadeaux, avec allégresse et joie, Severus songeait, à une pointe de désespoir, à sa petite dispute avec Potter Senior le matin même.

Il avait réussi à lui clouer le bec en professant des certitudes qu'il ne possédait plus. Car si les vacances de Noël avaient eu le moindre effet sur le directeur des Serpentards, c'était de lui avoir démoli tout espoir.

A chaque fois qu'il avait pensé que les choses ne pourraient empirer, quelque chose était survenu et lui avait démontré avec cruauté le contraire.

Car il fallait voir les choses en face, Harry ne sera blanchi que si Voldemort révèle sa renaissance à la communauté sorcière. Et pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Tant qu'il était dans l'ombre, personne ou presque ne s'opposait à lui. Seule une bande de gamins, accompagné de quelques adultes…pas de quoi fouetter un hypogriffe. Ils étaient condamnés, à plus ou moins longue échéance.

Et ce n'était pas parce que le grand Sirius Black en personne les avait rejoint qu'ils allaient gagner.

Par Salazar, rien que de penser à Black lui filait de l'urticaire. Il devait être allergique à cet homme, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dés qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il avait aussitôt envie de vomir et se sentait très malade.

_Flash-back._

_Harry venait juste de partir pour Durmstrang, et Remus serrait dans ses bras une Elisabeth qui semblait inconsolable. Et Severus se sentait incroyablement mal. Katarina, dont il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de sa présence pendant au moins une semaine était partie, emmenant Harry avec elle, et cette nouvelle lui filait un cafard immense._

_- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix qui hérissait Severus. Ma chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

_Black se précipita aux côtés de sa fille qui se réfugia alors dans ses bras, se contentant pour seule explication de sangloter le prénom de son petit ami._

_- Quoi Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? S'emporta Sirius._

_Severus faillit voir rouge._

_- On vient d'apprendre que le ministre a lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre Harry pour le meurtre de ta femme et qu'ils étaient en route pour l'emmener à Azkaban, alors il a du partir à l'abri en vitesse, expliqua le professeur de Potions d'une voix glaciale. _

_Sirius tomba des nues. _

_- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible, Harry n'a rien fait !_

_- Merci Black pour cet éclair d'intelligence absolument intersidéral. Oui nous sommes au courant mais cela ne change rien pour Fudge qui a décidé de jouer les crétins de service._

_- Vous voulez que j'aille le voir pour lui dire qu'Harry est innocent ? Proposa le Maraudeur. Après tout elle était ma femme, et j'ai de bons rapports avec le Ministère, alors…_

_- Oh oui papa s'il te plaît ! Répondit Elisabeth à la place de tout le monde. Essaie ! _

_Alors que Sirius réconfortait et cajolait sa fille comme il le pouvait, Severus songea avec mépris que Black n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis Poudlard. Toujours aussi arrogant, il croyait que puisque LUI, le grand Sirius Black allait débarquer au Ministère et tout le monde allait le croire et lui obéir et qu'il allait changer les choses en un simple claquement de doigts._

_Quel crétin._

_Et Severus apprécia énormément le retour d'un Sirius déconfit qui s'excusait auprès de sa fille, et qui apparemment n'en revenait pas que Fudge n'ait pas voulu l'écouter._

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Pesta-t-il. Il n'a aucune preuve contre Harry, à part cette cravate trouvée sur les lieux du crime ! Ce n'est pas comme si Harry était le seul Serpentard au monde. Après tout, tous les Mangemorts viennent de là, ils n'ont que l'embarras du choix !_

_- Oui, comme Peter Pettigrew par exemple, riposta sèchement Severus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire violemment rougir le Gryffondor._

_- Sirius, tu oublies qu'ici tu es en territoire Serpentard, asséna Minerva, qui avait bien remarqué que plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, comme les Zabini ou Daphnée n'étaient pas très contents de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas cette maison, mais tu ferais mieux de tempérer ce genre d'éclats si tu ne veux pas te faire virer comme un malpropre._

_- Que tu es…terminèrent à voix basse exactement en même temps Severus et Maugrey. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice devant la similarité de leurs opinions._

_C'était étrange mais depuis que Sirius était arrivé au Ministère, les deux hommes semblaient s'entendre beaucoup mieux, ou du moins, ils étaient parvenus à une sorte de trêve. Tout les deux n'étaient pas en effet les plus grands fans au monde de l'Animagus, et c'était dans cette animosité déclarée qu'ils commençaient à tisser des liens._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, déclara soudain Remus, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu réussisses de toute façon._

_Cette petite phrase énerva encore plus Severus._

_Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas sous la torture, mais une peur était née en lui avec le retour de l'adulte prodige : celle que Remus, qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier ces deux dernières années, ne retourne vers son meilleur ami comme si de rien n'était, comme si les abus n'avaient pas eu lieu, comme si ces derniers années n'avaient pas existé._

_Remus était le premier sorcier avec qui il était devenu ami depuis Poudlard, et Severus se rendait compte avec amertume qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Il appréciait énormément Minerva, Morgana ou les Zabini, mais avec Remus c'était différent. Il avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, tout comme Severus, mais surtout, Severus l'admirait parce que contrairement à ses amis il ne s'était pas laissé abuser par la célébrité de Ryan et s'était occupé d'Harry comme son propre fils et ce genre de choses était remarquable._

_Mais ces craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Remus avait traité Sirius avec une distante courtoisie, passant son temps libre avec Severus ou Tonks. Et puis quelques jours après il était reparti avec Aslan et la question ne s'était plus posée._

_L'intervention de Sirius n'avait donc eu absolument aucun effet, et au contraire, les Aurors qui étaient venus arrêter Harry dans la matinée et qui étaient repartis bredouille, étaient revenus plus tard dans la journée pour interroger tous les adultes présents._

_Sous Véritaserum._

_Mais Severus, qui avait oublié d'être bête, avait paré à toute éventualité, et avait donné à boire plus tôt dans la journée un antidote de son cru, qu'il avait 'oublié' de faire enregistrer par le Ministère, et qui permettait de résister au sérum. Très pratique dans ce genre de circonstances._

_Complètement illégal, bien sûr, mais très pratique._

_En fait, le seul gros problème qui s'était posé avait été un problème d'organisation._

_Harry était le chef de la Résistance, ceci était incontestable. Il était l'Elu, le Survivant, avait combattu Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, plus que tous les adultes réunis en fait, et de ce fait, naturellement, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et décidait de la direction à prendre, même si des gens comme Alastor n'étaient pas entièrement d'accord avec ce système._

_Pour Severus au contraire, cela permettait au gamin de prendre ses responsabilités et de murir totalement, ce qui était entièrement nécessaire. A quinze ans, Harry devait déjà se comporter en adulte et prendre d'importantes décisions._

_Bien sûr, il prenait conseil auprès de ses alliés, et les avis de Remus ou Severus lui étaient très importants._

_Mais maintenant qu'il était à Durmstrang, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, comment allait-il bien pouvoir diriger ?_

_Aussitôt qu'il était arrivé dans sa nouvelle école et qu'il s'était installé, le talkie-walkie de Remus avait violemment grésillé, attirant l'attention de tous._

_- Remus, comment est-ce que va Elisabeth ? Avait été la première question d'Harry._

_- Elle survivra Harry, répliqua Severus à sa place. Elle est dans sa chambre avec son père. Elle se repose, la journée a été éprouvante._

_- Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher ? Proposa Tonks avec sollicitude._

_- Non, laissez-la avec Sirius, je la contacterai plus tard. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ici ?_

_Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, la visite des Aurors et la fureur de Fudge. Puis, ses amis lui posèrent quelques questions sur Durmstrang et son installation là-bas._

_- Katarina va me faire passer pour un élève de septième année, pour brouiller les pistes, expliqua le Survivant. Etant donné que le Polynectar n'est pas une solution efficace, elle va me jeter plusieurs sortilèges de glamour pour modifier mon apparence, et je vais me faire passer pour un cousin de Victoria et Iphigénia, un cousin éloigné. Apparemment leur famille est si grande que ça ne sera pas un problème. _

_- Ca n'a pas l'air trop mal comme solution, grommela son ancien professeur de Potions. Mais Harry, une question se pose, comment est-ce qu'on s'organise maintenant ?_

_A l'autre bout de l'Europe, un silence songeur s'installa. Harry n'avait probablement pas du avoir le temps de réfléchir à cela, dans la précipitation des événements._

_- Remus et toi allez prendre ma place, en attendant, finit par décider le Survivant. J'ai une entière confiance en vous et je sais que vous agirez aux mieux. Ce serait trop compliqué que je dirige à distance. Simplement, tenez-moi au courant très régulièrement de ce qui se passe._

_Severus ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il aurait pensé que Remus aurait été le seul à être en charge. Savoir qu'Harry lui faisait confiance de la sorte lui faisait étrangement plaisir._

_Et meringue sur la tarte au citron qu'avait été ce petit moment, Black n'avait pas été content de savoir qu'il allait devoir obéir à son ennemi juré._

Severus souriait encore en songeant à ce moment. Enfin, il souriait intérieurement bien sûr. Hors de question d'esquisser la moindre trace de sourire devant cette classe de zigotos incompétents. Sa réputation en aurait irrémédiablement souffert.

Draco referma la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père. Aucune information intéressante, des nouvelles de sa mère qui était partie quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis voir des amis, des commentaires sur l'actualité sorcière, dont notamment la fuite d'Harry, qui faisait la une des journaux depuis plus de trois semaines, mais rien de très intéressant, ou de compromettant.

Mais Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas le choix, étant donné que le courrier de tous ceux qui figuraient dans le cercle des amis d'Harry était intercepté et lu par les Aurors. Et cela incluait tout naturellement Draco.

Ainsi, depuis qu'il s'était enfui, ils étaient tous sous surveillance étroite. Draco avait évité de peu l'interrogatoire par les Aurors, uniquement grâce à l'intervention de son cher papa qui avait susurré dans l'oreille de Fudge que son fils n'aiderait jamais l'ennemi public numéro un, comme Harry était désormais surnommé.

Mais Eli, Nev et tous les autres n'y avaient pas échappé eux. Des heures dans les bureaux des Aurors, interrogés par Dolorès Ombrage, une femme absolument horripilante à souhait, d'après les descriptions qu'il avait entendu de la part de tous ses amis. Certains avaient bien résisté et montré un sang-froid à toute épreuve, tels Blaise, Daphnée, Tracey et Hermione mais d'autres s'étaient un peu plus énervés, à l'instar d'Elisabeth qui avait malencontreusement mis une claque à l'honorable sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Elle avait écopé d'une amende pour cela, mais, selon ses propres mots, ne regrettait absolument rien.

Apparemment Elisabeth aimait beaucoup donner des claques à toutes les personnes qui la dérangeaient. Draco regrettait d'avoir manqué le spectacle Elisabeth versus Lily Potter.

Mais Elisabeth avait un peu de mal à se contrôler ces derniers temps, et Draco se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour sa cousine.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention auparavant, mais Draco se rendait compte maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là à quel point Elisabeth était dépendante de lui.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait l'arrivé de James Potter en tant que professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui compliquait encore plus les choses.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ce Gryffondor imbu de lui-même qui les regardait d'un air particulièrement mauvais.

Il détestait les Serpentards, et cela se sentait. Rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait d'appeler leurs noms en début de cours, de ne jamais les interroger lorsqu'il posait des questions. Et puis son favoritisme évident envers Ryan Potter et Ron Weasley.

Ses cours n'étaient pas mauvais, Draco devait l'admettre, mais ils avaient largement dépassé ce niveau, depuis leur troisième année au moins.

Et puis, quelque part voir James Potter n'était pas facile, de par sa ressemblance si frappante avec Harry.

Penser à James Potter rappela soudainement à Draco l'incident qu'il y avait avec Luna lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils étaient en train de manger à la salle des Serpentards, tranquillement, et Luna était avec eux, assise juste entre Jenny et Tracey. Draco était en train de plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée lorsque soudain, il avait entendu un sifflement aigu s'échapper des lèvres de son amie Serdaigle.

Il leva la tête et vit que les yeux bleus de Luna étaient presque exorbités. Sa bouche était à moitié ouverte, et son regard était résolument fixé sur James Potter qui venait juste d'arriver à la table des professeurs. Luna avait l'air choqué et Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Luna, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda presque avec urgence Tracey, agrippant son amie par le bras comme pour la sortir de sa rêverie éveillée.

Luna secoua la tête avec effarement et revint malgré elle dans le monde des vivants. Ses amis la dévisagèrent avec inquiétude. Lorsque Luna avait une réaction de ce genre, ce n'était souvent pas bon signe. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière.

- Non, je…euh ça va…bredouilla la blonde. C'est juste…je viens de voir quelque chose de tellement étrange…je ne comprends pas…

Elle continuait de regarder James Potter, profondément intriguée. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda avec patience Tracey, sachant qu'il était complètement inutile de bousculer Luna.

- Je viens de voir l'aura de James Potter, finit-elle par expliquer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est totalement blanche, s'écria Luna. D'un blanc immaculée !

Luna n'en dit pas plus, comme si ces deux petites phrases voulaient tout dire d'elles-mêmes, alors qu'en réalité ses amis n'étaient guère plus avancés.

- Euh, Lu, une traduction serait possible ? Demanda délicatement Jenny.

Luna consentit à expliquer aux profanes ce que cela voulait dire.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle couleur auparavant. Les gens très mauvais, comme Lucius Malfoy ou des Mangemorts ont une âme entièrement noire. Celle de Severus est blanche, mais teintée de noir, parce qu'il a du assassiner pour papa Voldy quand il était à son service. Cela veut dire qu'il est une bonne personne, mais qu'il a commis quelques mauvaises actions, sous la contrainte.

Mais celle de James Potter veut dire qu'il est une excellente personne, qu'il incarne les idéaux de la Lumière. Or, vu la manière dont il a traité Harry, il devrait y avoir des tâches dans son aura. Il ne pratique peut-être que la magie blanche, il est peut-être gentil avec ses amis et sa famille mais son comportement est loin d'être irréprochable. Cela ne concorde pas, ce n'est pas logique, pas possible même.

Ses amis accueillirent cette déclaration avec surprise.

- Peut-être que ton décodeur d'aura est en panne, suggéra Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela n'eut guère de succès.

- Non, il y a quelque chose, insista Luna, plissant des yeux en direction du professeur, inconscient de cet examen détaillé. Je sens quelque chose en lui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- J'ignorais que ton pouvoir se développait autant et que tu pouvais comprendre aussi précisément ce que tu voyais. Ce n'était pas le cas il y a deux ans, fit remarquer Tracey.

- Cet été, quand Andromeda et Ted ont découvert mon pouvoir, ils ont tenu à faire des recherches là-dessus, car apparemment c'est très rare. Andromeda a trouvé un livre très intéressant sur le sujet qui m'a permis de comprendre bien des choses, murmura Luna, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Et depuis quelques temps je perçois de plus en plus les auras.

- Oh c'est super ça ! S'exclama Jenny. Et alors tu vois la mienne ? A quoi elle ressemble ? J'aimerais trop savoir !

- Euh, non je ne la vois pas, mentit effrontément Luna. Désolée.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur d'autres sujets plus joyeux, même si la Serdaigle continua à dévisager son professeur, tentant de comprendre quel était cette énigme. Mais Draco y avait repensé lors de son propre cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il avait observé James Potter pendant les deux cours (de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire, le cours portait sur des sortilèges de défense, ce qu'il avait déjà étudié au cours de sa seconde année quand l'héritier de Serpentard faisait des siennes) et en avait tiré quelques observations.

James Potter avait l'air épuisé, quand on y regardait de plus prés. Il souriait, mais cela sonnait faux. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme s'il devait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Luna avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Mais assez parlé de James Potter, père de l'Insupportable Gryffondor en Chef, il y avait des choses un peu plus réjouissantes.

Comme par exemple le fait que ce soir, lui, Severus et Elisabeth allaient commencer à préparer les potions tue-loup pour une centaine de loups-garous inoffensifs qui avaient décidé de les rejoindre.

Vers la mi-décembre Harry avait en effet reçu la réponse d'Aslan qui lui révélait que son clan avait pris la décision de s'allier à lui, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Remus avait alors démissionné de son poste au Ministère et avait rejoint le clan d'Aslan, qui avait proposé à Harry d'aller chercher dans le reste de l'Angleterre d'autres loups-garous qui pourraient être intéressés par une telle alliance.

Dés lors, aussitôt qu'Harry était parti à Durmstrang, Remus était aussitôt reparti voir les loups-garous. D'après ce que lui avait dit Severus, il avait éprouvé le besoin de se changer les idées et de se sentir utile. Le coup de la non-adoption, puis de la tentative d'arrestation avaient été des coups très durs pour le lycanthrope.

Draco ne connaissait pas vraiment Remus Lupin, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup rencontré jusque là. Tout comme Evana qu'il n'avait du voir que quelque fois sur le quai de King's Cross. Il avait le vague souvenir d'une femme à la taille moyenne, ressemblant beaucoup à Elisabeth, mais personnellement il ne lui avait même jamais adressé. Aussi, il n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de peine face à cette disparition. Bien sûr, il était très triste pour sa cousine et tous les autres, mais il préférait que ce soit Evana plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, même si cette pensée était particulièrement horrible et qu'il ne la formulerait jamais à voix haute.

En revanche, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, cette mort avait été un sacré coup. Pour lui comme pour tout les autres. Parce qu'elle était morte, que l'une des leurs avait été touché, et que cela voulait dire que personne n'était à l'abri. Demain quelqu'un d'autre pouvait mourir, aussi brusquement, sans même dire au revoir.

Ça pouvait être lui, ou Severus, ou Tracey, ou n'importe qui. Personne n'était infaillible. Et cette pensée terrifiait le jeune Draco, tout comme elle terrifiait tous les autres adolescents. Ils s'étaient engagés dans cette guerre sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, avec toute la confiance et l'ardeur de la jeunesse, mais leur propre mortalité leur était rappelée avec un peu trop de brutalité.

Et ça leur foutait un sacré coup.

L'avenir se profilait devant eux, encore plus terrifiant et incertain. Et si demain ils subissaient une attaque, et si son père découvrait ses véritables allégeances, et si, et si. Trop d'incertitudes, trop de questions, trop de peurs…

Personne n'osait en parler, mais la tension flottait dans les airs, palpable, et personne n'osait la briser.

Draco en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions qui ressemblaient un peu à un résumé de séries télés pour spectateurs qui n'auraient pas suivi ce qui s'était déroulé dans les derniers épisodes, quand Blaise fit soudain son apparition dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ! S'exclama le Serpentard qui avait l'air légèrement essoufflé.

Draco, qui se trouvait en ce moment précis dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait tout prés du feu, leva les yeux vers lui, et rangea la lettre dans son sac. Clairement, il était sur le point d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec ce cher Blaise.

- Je croyais que tu avais cours de Runes en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi, et la raison pour laquelle Draco bénéficiait d'un moment de temps libre avant son cours de Sortilèges à 17 heures était parce qu'il n'avait aucune option cet après-midi.

- Nan, la prof est malade apparemment, répondit Blaise, ramenant une chaise prés de Draco et s'y asseyant. Mais je suis porteur d'une nouvelle très intéressante mon ami !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que tu connais Jennica Logan ?

- Bien sûr, qui ne connaît pas Jennica ! C'est la meneuse de Serpentard !

- Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle.

_Flash-back._

_Blaise était en train de terminer son repas, tranquillement. Daphnée et Tracey étaient déjà parties, le laissant seul, et il se dépêchait de terminer afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours de Potions, même si Severus ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. La mort d'Evana devait vraiment avoir secoué l'austère maître des Potions car ces derniers temps il se montrait bien plus flexible avec ses élèves. Enfin, seulement les Serpentards bien sûr._

_La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, et à la table des Serpentards il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves, aucun ne faisant partie de la petite bande de Blaise. A quelques sièges de ce dernier se trouvait un petit groupe de filles de sixième année qu'ils connaissaient de vue. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de draguer deux d'entre elles quelques semaines plus tôt, mais en vain._

_Parmi elles, Jennica Logan, la fille la plus sexy de Serpentard, et même de tout Poudlard selon l'avis de Poudlard. Grande et mince, des cheveux chatoyants d'un brun foncé, des yeux d'un beau vert foncé, mais surtout, c'était elle avait une sacrée allure. Elle plaisait, et elle en était consciente._

_En plus, elle plaisait tout particulièrement à Blaise, mais bon, il fallait préciser que toute fille un tant soit peu mignonne plaisait à Blaise qui vivait une période hormonalement assez intense._

_Et Blaise, qui la voyait jeter des coups d'œil fréquents dans sa direction, bomba le torse et se dit qu'il avait peut-être, non probablement une chance avec elle._

_Après tout, il était très bien. Beau garçon, très beau même, intelligent, drôle, charismatique…en un mot parfait quoi._

_Il esquissa un sourire qu'il imaginait séducteur en direction de Jennica, suivi d'un petit clin d'œil. Avec cela, elle rappliquerait probablement très vite, songea-t-il avec confiance._

_Il vit la jeune Serpentarde et ses trois amis baisser la tête d'un mouvement commun et se concerter entre elles, ce qui lui sembla curieux, mais après tout les filles étaient bizarres, ce n'était pas nouveau._

_Il avait terminé de manger, mais décida soudainement de rester quelques minutes de plus à table, et tant pis pour Sevy, il comprendrait, après tout lui aussi était un homme, malgré certains ragots qui l'assimilaient à un vampire. _

_Il sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus d'ananas quand il vit du coin de l'œil Jennica se lever et s'approcher de lui._

_Une fois qu'elle fut postée juste devant lui, il leva lentement les yeux en sa direction._

_- Zabini, énonça-t-elle, d'une voix basse, mais maîtrisée. De plus prés Blaise constata que la jeune fille était encore plus jolie._

_- Logan, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu sois en train de manger, tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. D'habitude on ne te voit jamais sans tous tes petits amis._

_- J'ai décidé de me la jouer solo aujourd'hui, ainsi, cela me permet de faire des rencontres plus intéressantes._

_L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille._

_- Ou alors serait-ce plutôt parce que sans Harry votre groupe est complètement dessoudé, désorganisé et…inutile même…_

_Tout sourire disparut du visage de Blaise qui se ferma aussitôt. Cette peste n'avait aucun droit de dire ce genre de choses._

_Il se leva de sa chaise._

_- Je suis en retard pour mon cours de Potions, je ferais mieux d'y aller, décréta-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

_Jennica avança de quelques pas et se posta devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer._

_- Attends gamin, dit-elle d'une voix si traînante qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait pris des leçons avec Draco. Il y a quelques petites choses dont nous devons parler…_

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Draco avec impatience. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par tout cela. Contrairement à Blaise qui pouvait être aussi aveugle que Lockhlart devant l'étendue de sa propre bêtise, (son aventure de l'année dernière avec Elisabeth le prouvait bien), Draco avait noté que la sixième année passait pas mal de temps à les étudier depuis plusieurs semaines. Et pas seulement elle, mais également d'autres Serpentards, de toutes les années, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la curiosité naturelle que certains pouvaient éprouver face au Survivant et toutes les histoires qui se racontaient. Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose…

Quelque chose de plus intéressant que les potentielles histoires de cœur de Blaise pour lesquelles il n'avait que peu de patience, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- C'est ça qui est incroyable, répondit un Blaise surexcité. Accroche-toi bien : à notre insu ces dernières semaines plusieurs Serpentards, dont Jennica et ses amies, se sont rassemblés, en secret, pour décider de ce que allait être la position de la maison Serpentard dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

- La position de la maison Serpentard ?

- Oui, parce que, entre le fait que le Survivant soit des nôtres, et le fait que pas mal d'élèves soient des futurs Mangemorts, ou, selon Jennica, dit-il en baissant nettement d'un ton, déjà des Mangemorts, elle pense qu'ils doivent choisir clairement un camp, et présenter un front uni, que ce soit dans le camp de Voldemort ou dans le camp d'Harry.

- Attends, reviens sur ce que tu viens de dire, il y a déjà des Serpentards qui ont rejoint officiellement le rang de papa Voldy ?

- Oui, des septièmes années. Jennica m'a même donné des noms, en guise de bonne foi : James Voltura, Victoria Parker, Maria Rosier et Alexandre Jugson. David Warrington va bientôt suivre, dés qu'il aura 17 ans dans deux mois.

- Comment peut-elle savoir cela ? Même moi je ne suis pas au courant.

- Ca je l'ignore, mais tu sais comment elle est, elle sait tout ce qui se passe dans cette école ou presque. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour revenir à mon sujet de discussion initial, Jennica a donc décidé que Serpentard allait se positionner, et devine où mon très cher ami ?

- Je suppose de notre côté, sinon tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi ravi, et puis elle ne serait pas venu te prévenir je suppose, énonça Draco avec flegme, cassant un peu la nouvelle de son ami.

- Exact. Apparemment les discussions ont été houleuses car plusieurs membres de la maison ne veulent pas se battre. Néanmoins ils sont tous d'accord pour afficher leur soutien à Harry de manière un peu plus virulente.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En fait Jennica a une idée qui résume toutes les autres. Et je dois dire que j'adhère assez.

- Crache le morceau Blaise !

- L'AP !

Devant l'air éberlué du blondinet, Blaise consentit à déchiffrer l'acronyme.

- L'Armée de Potter….

Note de l'auteur : voilà le chapitre 56, j'espère que vous aurez aimé...

Le chapitre 57 s'intitulera l'Armée de Potter et sera posté dans quelques jours, d'ici là, les réponses aux reviews des deux précédents chapitres sont sur mon LJ (lien dans mon journal). Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	58. Le labyrinthe de Gedref

**Chapitre 57 : le labyrinthe de Gedref.**

_Durmstrang._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette appellation me convienne Blaise, répéta Harry, une pointe d'indécision dans la voix.

- Oui je sais, répondit le Serpentard à l'autre bout du talkie-walkie. C'est déroutant, mais je t'ai expliqué les arguments de Jennica, je les trouve plutôt bons ! Le Ministère interfère de plus en plus à Poudlard, et quand ils entendront parler de l'AP, parce que crois-moi on va faire parler de nous, ils ne pourront pas le relier à toi ! Et puis c'est un beau pied de nez à tous ces crétins, tu ne penses pas !

- Si tu le dis, concéda le Survivant. C'est juste que ça me dérange…

- Ouais bien sûr, mais tu peux pas nier que l'Armée d'Harry, ça en jette moins quand même, et puis songe que si jamais on a des problèmes, on blâmera Ryan et non pas toi.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis, je suis persuadé que Dumbledore ou le Ministre trouveraient un moyen de m'impliquer là-dedans. En tout cas, faîtes attention ok ? Ne prenez aucun risque inutile !

- Oui chef ! Acquiesça Blaise et Harry l'imagine au garde-à-vous, en train de faire un salut militaire et l'image le fit rire.

- Dis m'en plus sur cette Jennica. Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oh mec bien sûr ! Elle est canon ! Je sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Vaguement, répliqua Harry qui avait l'image d'une brune dans la tête, mais il aurait très bien pu la confondre avec d'autres filles de la même année.

- En plus elle est loin d'être bête, et elle connaît tout le monde dans cette école. Et c'est elle qui nous a renseignés sur les Mangemorts qui se trouvent à Serpentard. Là elle recherche ceux qui se trouveraient dans d'autres maisons.

- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ?

- Simple comme bonjour. Elle a parlé à Jane Price et Phillip Parry, ce sont des Serpentards de septième année qui partagent les dortoirs des élèves marqués. Et apparemment, ces élèves ne se cachent absolument pas dans leurs dortoirs. Ils montrent leurs bras avec fierté.

- C'est stupide, et si quelqu'un va les dénoncer à Severus ou Dumbledore ?

- Réfléchis Harry, même si quelqu'un va les dénoncer à Dumbledore, celui-ci ne peut pas faire comme si c'était vrai, vu qu'il nie le retour de papa Voldy avec force. Ils ne craignent rien de ce côté, et ils le savent.

- Et vous pensez que d'autres élèves sont marqués ?

- Jennica en est persuadée. Elle a quelques noms en tête, mais n'a encore aucune preuve, donc elle mène son enquête. Mais Harry, c'est inquiétant. Ils recrutent bien plus vite que nous. Si déjà à Poudlard ils embrigadent la moitié des septièmes années, qu'est-ce que c'est au dehors ?

Harry ne répondit pas. La question le tracassait lui aussi énormément, mais enfermé à Durmstrang il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Des futurs soldats de Voldemort au sein même de la maison de Salazar, là où se trouvaient ses amis. Cette pensée l'emplit d'appréhension.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait quasiment plus aucun contrôle sur les choses, et cela le rendait fou.

Ce n'était pas que Remus ou Severus ne s'en sortaient pas bien, Harry n'aurait pas la prétention d'affirmer cela, mais il aurait voulu se trouver au cœur de l'action, et non pas enfermé dans une école étrangère où il ne connaissait personne.

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu inutile, alors qu'il était censé être au cœur même de la guerre.

Car il y avait un point sur lequel les Potter, et Dumbledore avaient raison. Harry voulait être important, il voulait se sentir au centre de tout, il n'aimait rien de plus que de diriger, de commander. Le pouvoir, c'était quelque chose de grisant et d'excitant. Quelque chose dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer.

_Flash-back._

_- En garde, cria Severus._

_Les jambes légèrement pliées, la baguette serrée dans son poing gauche, le regard déterminé, un rictus menaçant sur les lèvres, le professeur de Potions avait soudainement l'air effrayant, et Harry comprit comment il pouvait être un adversaire redoutable. _

_Harry se mit en position, comme pour combattre, et le duel commença._

_- Stupéfix, cria Severus, et Harry le contra en criant._

_- Servos._

_Le sortilège retourna sur Severus qui ne réussit à l'éviter qu'en bougeant très vite sur le côté._

_- Spiculum, relança-t-il, et cette fois-ci le sort atteignit Harry qui eut alors l'impression que plusieurs parties de son corps lui faisaient très mal. C'était comme si différentes aiguilles acérées venaient le piquer un peu partout…étrange sensation, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela._

_Faisant fi de la douleur qui n'était que légère comparée à un Doloris, Harry repartit à l'attaque._

_- Jacio, hurla-t-il._

_- Percutio._

_Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent de plein fouet et éjectèrent les deux assaillants en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Mais tous les deux se relevèrent en vitesse et Harry profita du manque de souplesse de son professeur pour reprendre l'attaque._

_- Diffindo ! Lança-t-il sur son professeur, et un jet de lumière bleuté atteint Severus au bras gauche, où une coupure assez profonde apparut._

_- Aïe, s'écria Severus avec énervement. __Everbero!_

_- Reverto!_

_- Caecus!_

_- Abrumpo!_

_Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, analysant leurs positions et bougeant légèrement en cercle, tels deux boxeurs s'affrontant sur un ring. Ce fut Severus qui repartit à l'attaque._

_- Impedimenta!_

_- Confringo!_

_- Percutio!_

_Cette fois-ci, le sort atteignit Harry de plein fouet et le fit valdinguer violemment contre le mur. Satisfait, Severus se frotta les mains._

_Harry lui esquissa une grimace de douleur. _

_- On déclare forfait Lupin, railla Severus, se rapprochant de son adversaire qui se relevait péniblement._

_- Dans tes rêves Rogue, répondit le Survivant sur le même ton. On reprend._

_Severus esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son élève préféré._

_Le duel reprit donc, avec tout autant d'intensité, car il fallait dire que plus Harry apprenait, et plus il faisait des progrès. _

_Mais comme d'habitude, il se termina par une victoire du directeur de Serpentard._

_- Ce n'était pas si mal, consentit à dire Severus, une fois que le duel fut terminé. Les deux sorciers étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils vert et argent, buvant une tasse de thé fumante qu'un elfe servile leur avait apporté. Une sorte de petit rituel après chacune de leurs leçons._

_- Peut-être mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te vaincre, s'écria Harry avec impatience. Comment suis-je censé vaincre Voldemort si je ne même pas battre un adulte ?_

_- Un adulte particulièrement doué et très expérimenté je te le rappelle. Tu n'as que quinze ans et cela ne fait que quelques mois que tu t'entraînes dans de réels duels. On ne va pas te demander de te battre contre lui dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois, réfléchis Harry ! Tu es très doué mais tu n'es pas non plus un super-Harry ! Donne-toi le temps._

_- Mais je n'en ai pas du temps, c'est bien ça le problème !_

_- Je ne veux pas me montrer pessimiste mais à mon avis il te reste encore quelques années avant qu'un duel entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait lieu. N'oublies pas qu'avant tu dois détruire les Horcruxes, et vu à la vitesse à laquelle on avance…_

_- Je suis sûr qu'on va finir par trouver quelque chose, déclara Harry avec vigueur, mais quelqu'un d'averti pouvait sentir la pointe de désespoir dans la voix._

_Severus décida de changer subtilement de sujet._

_- Comme je le disais donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes inutilement, la façon dont tu viens de te battre n'était pas mal du tout. Tu fais des progrès, tu tiens de plus en plus longtemps, et un de tes points forts, c'est que tu es très agile. Tu bouges rapidement, et cela te permet d'esquiver bon nombre de coups. On voit que le Quidditch aide, cela t'a donné de bons réflexes. Tu es capable d'appréhender les sorts qui t'arrivent dessus bien plus rapidement que la plupart des sorciers. Tout cela est prometteur._

_Ce n'était guère le style de Severus que de faire des compliments, même envers ses élèves préférés, aussi Harry les apprécia à sa juste valeur. Et c'était justement parce qu'il n'était que trop rares qu'Harry se doutait qu'ils étaient vrais. Contrairement à Remus, il ne cherchait pas à lui faire plaisir, il se contentait d'énoncer la vérité, aussi froide et dure soit-elle. Et c'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez cet homme, et aussi pourquoi il lui faisait aussi totalement confiance. Severus n'hésitait pas à lui secouer les puces dés qu'il le fallait, comme en juin dernier sur sa bourde à propos des Horcruxes._

_En quelque sorte, Severus et Remus étaient complémentaires, Remus dans son rôle de père protecteur et Severus, plus dur, mais néanmoins toujours là en cas de besoin. Une aide précieuse, une sorte de…mentor pourrait-on dire._

_- Tu as probablement raison, acquiesça doucement Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'impression de changer, d'évoluer._

_- Et pourtant tu as tort, comme sur beaucoup d'autres points, rétorqua un Severus d'un ton cassant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ces derniers mois, tu t'es transformé, complètement. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu te prends en main, tu n'es plus le gamin de l'année dernière qui avait encore besoin qu'on le prenne par la main pour le guider, qui se reposait complètement sur les adultes autour de lui, qui cherchait à tout prix la reconnaissance et la fierté de sa famille. Tu te conduis en leader, et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, plus que jamais._

_- Quelque fois je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, avoua Harry, non sans une légère honte. J'ai tellement peur de décevoir tout le monde, de faire des erreurs…_

_- Bien sûr que tu vas nous décevoir ! Bien sûr que tu feras des erreurs, à un moment donné ! Tu n'es qu'humain, on ne peut pas te demander l'impossible ! L'important est que tu apprennes de ces erreurs._

_Je suis rassuré que tu ressentes ces doutes et cette peur de mal faire, cela veut dire que tu ne te laisses pas absorber par le pouvoir, que tu conserves toute ta lucidité. Le problème quand on écope de responsabilités, surtout aussi jeune, est que la tentation de se croire tout-puissant se fait très vite ressentir. Tu commandes les gens, tout le monde t'obéit et te respecte, cela ne fait que stimuler ton arrogance, et bientôt tu n'écoutes plus les autres, tu te prends pour Merlin en personne, et tu ressens le besoin d'obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. Parce qu'il te nourrit, qu'il te donne le sentiment d'être plus fort, invincible même._

_Et le problème se pose avec encore plus d'acuité dans ton cas Harry. De par ton enfance, ta vie passée dans l'ombre de tête-de-melon, les Potter qui t'ont ignoré…tu éprouves un besoin presque viscéral d'être au premier plan, de prouver ta valeur une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ton ambition semble elle aussi sans limites…toutes ces qualités t'ont envoyé à Serpentard, mais il faut que tu fasses très attention à ne pas franchir la limite, comme l'ont fait de grands sorciers avant toi. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, tu sais ? A force de voir tout le monde dépendre de lui, le traiter comme s'il était Merlin en personne, il a fini par se prendre pour dieu le père tout-puissant, décidant du sort des gens sans même les consulter, tel un monarque, ne supportant pas d'être contredit. _

_- Mais pourquoi agit-il de la sorte aujourd'hui ? Ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens, et c'est cruel._

_- Peut-être oui, mais je connais Dumbledore. Il doit avoir un plan, une explication rationnelle pour tous ses agissements. Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, ça j'en suis sûr. Simplement, je ne sais pas, mais je reste persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous dépasse, quelque chose que nous ne savons pas et qui expliquerait bien des choses._

_- Peu importe cette explication, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Il sait que Voldemort est de retour, et pourtant il nous laisse nous débrouiller seuls ! A quoi ça rime ?_

_- L'important n'est pas de lui pardonner. Moi aussi j'ai perdu toute confiance en Dumbledore, mais une fois qu'il aura admis le retour de Voldemort, il pourra nous apporter une aide très précieuse, et surtout, tu ne devras surtout pas te montrer trop fier pour la refuser. _

Severus était ainsi : il prodiguait toutes sortes de conseils avisés mais il ne prenait aucun gant. Il se souciait comme d'une guigne de blesser vos sentiments ou de vous vexer. Il savait qu'il avait raison et ne se gênait pas pour vous le répéter jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez la leçon.

Il leur était absolument nécessaire, il était comme une force qui vous poussez à vous dépasser, à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était rendu compte, une fois arrivé à Durmstrang, que Severus lui manquait énormément. Presque autant que Remus. Il était devenu une personne très importante dans sa vie, pas seulement pour toute l'aide qu'il lui apportait, mais aussi tout simplement parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

- Oh, Harry, tu es toujours là ? Cria Blaise dans le talkie-walkie, faisant ainsi sursauter le Survivant.

- Oui excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu peux répéter ?

- Pas grave, donc je disais, Jennica se renseigne sur les possibles futurs Mangemorts, et nous de notre côté on recrute dans Poudlard et on met en place quelques petites actions pour montrer qu'on résiste.

- Très bien, ça m'a l'air d'être de bonnes idées tout cela. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Attends voir, eh bien pas grand-chose de transcendant à vrai dire. Ta copine passe tout son temps avec Severus et Draco à préparer la potion tue-loups pour le clan d'Aslan, le dit Draco fait des progrès en occlumentie et Sev en est très content. Euh, sinon les cours avec Potter senior sont d'un ennui mortel mais c'est pas grave parce que ça me donne l'occasion de faire mes devoirs en retard ou de piquer un petit somme.

- Il n'est pas compétent ?

- Non, pas du tout, il est très bon même, comme Sirius. Simplement il ne nous apprend rien de nouveau. Enfin dans quelques semaines on va passer aux créatures magiques, peut-être qu'on s'amusera un peu plus.

- Ok. Et comment avancent vos entraînements pour devenir Animagus ?

- Oh, oui j'ai complètement oublié de te dire ! Draco maîtrise sa forme, ayé ! Il y a trois jours il est resté plus de deux heures dans sa forme d'aigle, et je peux te dire que c'est incroyablement utile ! Il s'est envolé par la fenêtre de la volière et a fait le tour de Poudlard et a survolé la forêt interdite. C'était trop fort !

Harry se réjouit en entendant cette nouvelle. D'eux tous Dray était celui qui avait le plus besoin de savoir se transformer. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal quand il rentrerait chez lui, il pourrait s'enfuir de la sorte plus rapidement et efficacement.

- Après je crois que Daphnée est également sur le point de la maîtriser, elle réussit à tenir une dizaine de secondes, ce n'est donc qu'une question de semaines avant que ce soit bon. En fait c'est marrant parce que tout le monde avance assez vite, sauf Hermione qui est la dernière. Mais faut dire qu'elle a commencé avec du retard par rapport à nous, mais c'est marrant parce que ça l'énerve. Mais bon, tu la connais.

Bon, sinon je change complètement de sujet, mais je crois bien que j'ai une touche avec Logan.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Ouais, je crois qu'il y a moyen, je veux dire c'est moi qu'elle est venu voir pour parler de l'AP, et puis on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, et y a ces regards…tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Ok, c'est bien, répondit un Harry complètement dérouté. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ce genre de commentaires, et surtout, Blaise craquait sur dix filles par mois, donc il ne doutait pas que cette phase lui passerait très vite.

- Oh et sinon, dernière news, mais Tracey et Nat ont rompus, alors évite de l'appeler pendant deux-trois jours parce qu'elle est assez grognon.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas compris en fait ! Mais tu sais comment sont les filles, tellement bizarres, on peut jamais savoir ce qu'elles ont dans la tête. On devrait inventer un sort pour que nous les mecs on puissent les comprendre, parce que franchement elles se prennent la tête pour un rien et puis elles sont aussi…

- Oui d'accord j'ai compris, l'interrompit Harry, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Non pas que ta compréhension de la psyché féminine ne me fascine pas Blaise, mais en fait j'ai cours dans quelques minutes. On se rappelle ok ?

Harry raccrocha, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce qu'il y avait de génial avec Blaise, c'était que même en évoquant des sujets sérieux, graves, il arrivait à faire sourire son interlocuteur. Il n'avait jamais l'air inquiet ou sérieux, il prenait tout avec bonhomie mais Harry savait que c'était plus une façade qu'autre chose. C'était dans la nature de Blaise que de jouer les boute-en-train, un peu comme Neville. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Harry rangea son talkie-walkie dans son sac, par Salazar cet appareil lui était devenu tout aussi indispensable que sa baguette, et prépara ses affaires pour se rendre en cours.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dortoir qui était vraiment très différent de celui qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Il partageait sa chambre avec quatre autres garçons de son année : Victor, un grand garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, Daniel et Hugo, deux frères qui traînaient tout le temps ensemble et Tomas, un petit brun assez sympathique qui ressemblait pas mal à Neville, et qui était donc vite devenu ami avec Harry.

Ou plutôt Matthias Hurst, sa nouvelle identité.

Matthias Hurst, un garçon de 17 ans, de taille moyenne, assez musclé, aux yeux noisette virant sur le vert et aux cheveux bruns. Aucune cicatrice sur le front, un nez légèrement agrandi et la paire de lunette supprimée grâce à une paire de lentilles moldues (merci Hermione pour l'idée).

Matthias ne ressemblait absolument en rien à Harry, et en plus, il n'avait pas une très mauvaise réputation. Non, c'était simplement un garçon de 17 ans qui avait été transféré de l'Institut de Salem car ses parents avaient eu une dispute avec le directeur et avait décidé de changer d'établissement pour leur fils unique.

Grâce à un sort qui permettait de modifier les voix Harry alias Matthias parlait avec un accent américain prononcé.

Absolument personne à Durmstrang ne pouvait donc se douter de sa réelle identité.

Harry avait été placé en septième année car Katarina jugeait qu'il en avait le niveau. Mais la différence entre Poudlard et Durmstrang avait été saisissante, et Harry avait encore un peu de mal à s'adapter.

Ici, après la sixième année, les élèves choisissaient les enseignements qu'ils voulaient continuer à suivre selon le métier qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, mais le choix des matières avait été si vaste qu'Harry avait été submergé par toutes les possibilités.

Cours de langues, de géographie, de gemmologie, d'interprétation des rêves, de numérologie, de magie initiatique ou encore de magie médicale…on avait l'embarras du choix, mais cela s'expliquait par le fait que tous les professeurs ne vivaient pas en permanence dans l'école. Certains venaient seulement quelques heures par semaines à Durmstrang prodiguer leurs enseignements. Un peu comme des professeurs vacataires dans le monde moldu.

Harry/Matthias avait choisi les cours traditionnels : Potions, Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, mais aussi magie médicale (il songea que pour lui c'était plus une nécessité qu'autre chose) et interprétation des rêves (Katarina le lui avait recommandé étant donné les visions de Daphnée).

De plus, à Durmstrang, on pouvait apprendre à transplaner à partir de seize ans, et donc Katarina avait promis à Harry de le lui apprendre. Là également il saurait tirer parti de ce talent, aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais à côté des cours qu'il suivait avec tous les autres, il y avait également des cours un peu plus…privés qu'il recevait.

Il avait des cours de magie noire avec les quelques élèves qui à Durmstrang y étaient autorisés, sous la houlette de plusieurs professeurs, mais aussi, et c'était là le plus intéressant pour lui, des cours de magie sans baguette.

Sous la direction de quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré un peu plus de deux ans auparavant.

_Flash-back._

_Fuir le Sanctuaire avait été si rapide qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Un moment il était dans la salle à manger en train de dire au revoir, deux secondes plus tard il prenait de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvait dans le bureau de Katarina Van Krause._

_Il atterrit gracieusement dans la pièce, juste derrière Katarina qui épousseta délicatement sa robe de sorcière noire._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude._

_- Oui, je, tout va bien, répondit-il distraitement, contemplant le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait._

_Bien plus petit que celui d'Albus Dumbledore, il était également plus ordonné et plus clair. Un grand bureau en bois sombre sur lequel se trouvaient des parchemins nettement empilés, quelques plumes et encriers. Des deux côtés de la pièce, des bibliothèques remplies._

_- Viens t'asseoir Harry, l'invita la sorcière, allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se posa dans une des chaises qui se trouvait devant elle._

_- Je transplanerais tout à l'heure jusqu'au Sanctuaire pour prendre toutes tes affaires, expliqua-t-elle. Je suppose que d'ici ce soir la cheminée du Sanctuaire sera mise sous surveillance par le Ministère, aussi vaut-il mieux que nous ne l'empruntions plus._

_Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement._

_- Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_- Comme je te l'ai dis, je pense que la solution la plus efficace est que tu te fasses passer pour un nouvel élève arrivé en cours d'année. Nous pouvons facilement te trouver une nouvelle identité, te déguiser grâce à de nombreux sorts. Comme ça, tu passes inaperçu mais tu continues ton apprentissage._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as plusieurs années d'avance sur tes camarades, que dirais-tu si je te plaçais directement en septième année ?_

_- En dernière année ? Mais et si je dois revenir l'année prochaine ?_

_- A Durmstrang les cours durent huit ans Harry. Si jamais cette histoire continue tu pourras revenir l'année prochaine. _

_- Très bien, si vous pensez que je suis capable de suivre les cours._

_- Severus m'a dit beaucoup de bien, et je fais confiance à son jugement. Et puis, ne le prends pas mal mais tu dois être capable de suivre ces cours. Tu es l'Elu de la prophétie, à ce titre tu dois travailler très dur._

_Harry songea à ce moment là que Katarina ressemblait décidément beaucoup à Severus. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien et que son directeur de maison semblait éprouver un tel respect envers elle. A chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son nom, et c'était assez souvent quand même, il y avait comme de la déférence dans sa voix._

_- Mais tu vas remarquer, poursuivit-elle, que les cours ici sont très différents de ce que tu pratiques à Poudlard. Tu pourras choisir de nouveaux cours par ailleurs._

_Katarina passa ensuite une bonne heure à expliquer à son nouvel élève les rouages de son école, et Harry fut très intéressé par ce qu'il apprenait. Il avait déjà entendu parler de l'excellence de Durmstrang qui était en train de se refaire un nom après des siècles de mauvaise réputation, et il sentit naître en lui une boule d'excitation devant toutes ces nouveautés qui l'attendaient._

_- Je sais également que normalement tu as des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue._

_- Oui, de magie noire et des cours avancés de défenses contre les forces du mal, avec aussi le professeur Maugrey. Ils m'entraînent à me battre en duel._

_- Très bien. Même si Severus n'est pas là, il faut que tu continues sur cette voie. Et j'ai une petite idée. J'ai embauché récemment un élève récemment diplômé de l'Institut de Salem qui présente un talent tout particulier. En fait, c'est uniquement pour ce talent que je l'ai engagé car sa personnalité est très désagréable et il est d'une paresse incommensurable._

_- Quel talent ?_

_- Et bien il se trouve qu'il est capable, et c'est incroyablement rare, qu'il peut faire de la magie sans baguette naturellement, sans que cela lui demande le moindre effort. Comme tu le sais probablement faire de la magie sans baguette est quelque chose d'incroyablement difficile dont peu de sorciers sont capables, et quand ils le sont généralement ça ne concerne que des sorts de niveau 1 dirons-nous. Moi-même j'en suis incapable. _

_Mais il enseigne à un groupe très restreint d'élèves comment pratiquer de la magie sans baguette. Il n'a que peu de patience, il arrive toujours en retard et surtout, il est tellement désagréable qu'il lui arrive de faire pleurer des gens, mais néanmoins il connaît son sujet et il est excellent dans ce domaine. Si quelqu'un peut t'enseigner cela, c'est bien Grégory._

_- Grégory ?_

_- Grégory Wilson. Il est américain comme je te l'ai dit._

_Harry fronça les sourcils. _

_- Je crois que je l'ai déjà rencontré chez les Zabini. Il n'a pas un problème à la jambe et un aspect très bourru ?_

_Katarina esquissa un sourire._

_- Si c'est bien lui. Est-ce que cela te tente ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup !_

_- Très bien, alors je vais lui en parler. Grégory a déjà cinq élèves et c'est le maximum qu'il accepte, je t'ai dit qu'il était très paresseux et impatient. Mais si je lui explique ta situation, je pense le convaincre de faire un effort._

_- Vous allez lui dire qui je suis ?_

_- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement. Tu vas très vite te rendre compte que Grégory est quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent et fin. S'il t'a déjà rencontré et s'il a entendu parler de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, alors je suis prête à parier qu'il ne lui faudra que quelques minutes pour découvrir qui tu es. Il vaut mieux que je le mette dans la confidence dés le début, plutôt qu'il ne fasse une bourde et s'exclame 'mais tu es Harry anciennement Potter' devant d'autres élèves. Parce qu'il en est capable je te le promets !_

_Harry sourit alors et acquiesça, il se souvenait un peu du jeune sorcier qui avait l'air d'avoir une personnalité peu commune._

_- Il y a un bon millier d'élèves à Durmstrang, aussi je ne doute pas que tu te fasses très vite des amis. Certains étaient là l'année dernière au tournoi, et Iphigénia est toujours élève ici d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu devais la voir elle et sa sœur durant les vacances de Noël, elles sont en Angleterre en ce moment si je ne m'abuse ?_

_- Oui elles devaient venir au Sanctuaire dans quelques jours. Que fait Victoria maintenant ?_

_- Elle travaille au Ministère de la magie, dans le bureau des désensorcellements. Elle s'y plaît beaucoup apparemment._

La conversation avait par la suite continué sur la même veine, et Harry s'était alors rendu compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup la directrice de Durmstrang.

Elle était intelligente et franche, deux qualités qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Et elle l'aidait beaucoup à faire la transition Poudlard-Durmstrang.

Elle l'avait notamment préparé à son premier cours avec Grégory Wilson, qui apparemment avait accepté de le prendre dans sa classe bon gré mal gré.

_- Je crois surtout qu'il accepte parce qu'il est curieux, lui confia Katarina en accompagnant Harry jusqu'à sa salle de classe._

_C'était le premier jour de la rentrée. Harry était arrivé en pleines vacances de Noël, une époque où il n'y avait absolument personne à Durmstrang. Et Katarina, de manière surprenante, l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait dans l'école. Pas d'emploi du temps ou de contraintes, il était libre d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt qui abritait l'école, ou de voler sur son balai, ou encore de visiter les alentours. Ainsi, Katarina et un autre professeur, ami de Severus, un certain Libor Smetana l'avaient emmené visiter Prague, une ville absolument magnifique._

_Mais quand les élèves étaient rentrés et que les cours avaient repris Harry avait du se remettre au boulot._

_- Ne fais surtout pas attention à ses mauvaises manières, et surtout ne te vexe pas de ses remarques, il n'a aucun respect pour personne, même pas pour moi. Il est encore un grand enfant et quand on sait comment le prendre, tout devient bien plus facile._

_Harry avait acquiescé, non sans une certaine appréhension. Katarina l'avait guidé à travers les couloirs, puis, arrivé tout au fond du troisième étage, dans la partie la plus isolée du bâtiment, elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte assez poussiéreuse et avait discrètement toqué._

_- Entrez, cria une voix douce n'appartenant pas du tout à Wilson._

_Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce et la première chose qu'Harry/Matthias vit fut Iphigénia qui se tenait juste devant lui. C'était elle qui avait du leur dire d'entrer._

_- Quel plaisir de te revoir Matthias, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, s'avançant vers eux._

_La pièce, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, était immense, faisant au mois la taille de la Grande Salle, mais elle était bien plus vide. Juste quelques tables et chaises, et un bureau tout au fond de la pièce, du côté droit. Pas de fenêtre et des murs gris. _

_C'est vraiment lugubre, songea Harry._

_Aux différentes tables étaient assis quatre élèves qu'Harry avait déjà vus. Trois se trouvaient en septième année avec lui, et l'autre fille avait l'air un peu plus vieille et devait donc être en huitième année._

_- Voici Juliet, Rupert, Elfriede et Josias, dit Iphigénia en guise de présentation. Et à son bureau tu peux voir le professeur Wilson, que tu as déjà rencontré il me semble ?_

_Harry tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet, Grégory Wilson se trouvait derrière son bureau, les deux jambes croisés dessus, la tête plongé dans une sorte de grosse machine grise._

_- C'est une Game Boy, expliqua Iphigénia d'un ton malicieux. Le professeur Wilson est un fan de cette console moldue, et plus particulièrement de tétris._

_Le dit professeur leva les yeux en entendant son nom prononcé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le nouvel arrivant et retourna aussitôt à son jeu._

_- Grégory, voici Matthias Hurst, l'élève dont je vous ai parlé, dit alors Katarina d'une voix forte. Je vous serais reconnaissante de lui enseigner toutes les bases de la magie sans baguette, comme nous en avons parlé la dernière fois._

_Le ton était doux mais Harry sentit une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix de la directrice. Grégory aussi dut le sentir car il leva les yeux et répondit d'une voix moqueuse._

_- Oui maman. _

_Katarina poussa un petit soupir, puis sortit de la salle._

_Personne ne pipa mot et Harry se demanda quelle sorte de professeur était donc Wilson. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de travailler très dur ici._

_- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? S'écria après quelques minutes Wilson, toujours en train de jouer à tétris. Que je me lève et que je vous prenne par la main. Commencez bon sang !_

_Hurst ! Cria-t-il de nouveau alors que les élèves se levaient et qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire. Viens me voir !_

_Iphigénia et Harry échangèrent un regard interrogatif, se demandant lequel des deux était concerné._

_- Pas toi blondinette, j'appelle le plus moche de vous deux, précisa le professeur._

_Harry s'avança vers lui._

_- Aucune offense mais je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour tout ce qui me ressemble anatomiquement, dit Grégory, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa console. T'es peut-être beau aux yeux des filles, j'en sais rien et je m'en tape. Alors comme ça tu es un fugitif ?_

_- Vous connaissez déjà mon histoire, répondit laconiquement le Survivant. Besoin de commérages supplémentaires peut-être ?_

_Grégory leva enfin les yeux de son jeu et regarda Harry avec surprise._

_- Et alors comme ça c'est toi celui qui a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra finalement ? _

_- Il paraît._

_- Comment tu as réussi ?_

_- J'étais un peu trop jeune pour me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé._

_- Tu as bien une idée ? Insista Grégory, lâchant complètement sa console._

_Harry se souvint alors que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois le sorcier avait eu l'air obsédé par la question._

_- Absolument aucune. Et honnêtement ce n'est pas une question qui m'intéresse tant que ça._

_- Si c'était moi je chercherais absolument à savoir ! Imagine qu'en fait tu puisses résister à tous les sorts de la mort ! Ta bataille contre Croquemort serait gagnée d'avance._

_- C'est Voldemort._

_- Peu importe. Moi je dis que tu devrais chercher à savoir, c'est peut-être crucial. _

_Harry haussa les épaules._

_- Bon, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire, ordonna le professeur._

_- Euh, j'ai jamais fait de magie sans baguette, se défendit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment on fait !_

_- Même quand tu étais petit ? Crétin, tu n'as jamais produit de magie, sans baguette et par accident peut-être ?_

_- Si mais, justement c'était par accident, mais complètement involontaire !_

_Mais Harry ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité à ce moment. _

_Quand il était petit, et qu'il recherchait encore l'amour de ses parents, il s'était efforcé de produire de la magie accidentelle. Il avait ainsi passé des jours et des jours à tenter de faire bouger des objets, simplement par la force de la pensée, en rassemblant sa magie et en se concentrant suffisamment fort. Il avait réussi une fois, mais devant l'ignorance de ses parents n'avait plus recommencé._

_- Je m'en fous, essaie, grommela Grégory. Et si jamais j'estime que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts ou que tu n'es pas doué, tu dégages aussitôt._

_Harry soupira, posa sa baguette sur le bureau et se concentra. Tout comme quand il était enfant, il décida de tenter de faire voler quelque chose dans les airs._

_Il choisit une plume qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il vit que du coin de l'œil, Grégory l'observait, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard bleu azur du sorcier._

_Tenter de canaliser mon énergie, songea-t-il, comment est-ce que j'ai fait quand j'avais six ans ? Voyons voir, euh, fermer les yeux, et imaginer l'objet voler dans les airs…le voir voler, voir chacun des mouvements qu'il fait…que disait le bouquin dont Hermione m'a parlé déjà ? Euh, sentir les flux de sa magie en soi, sentir sa magie bouger…oh misère c'est à peine compliqué ce truc !_

_Pourtant Harry ferma les yeux et leva légèrement la main droite dans les airs, la remuant comme s'il avait une baguette magique dans la main, tout en se concentrant de toutes ses force pour imaginer, voir la plumer voler dans son esprit._

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire par Merlin ? L'interrompit brusquement le professeur. Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

_- Je le fais mal ? Demanda inutilement le Survivant._

_- Oh, non, c'est parfait ! Tu ne vois pas que la plume est déjà montée jusqu'au plafond, puis elle est redescendue si vite que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de voir faire ! Bon sang de crétin ! Tu crois que lors d'une bataille tu pourras fermer les yeux ? A quel point es-tu stupide gamin ?_

_Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il se doutait que son interlocuteur n'attendait que ça, aussi, il resta aussi calme qu'il le pouvait._

_- Comment dois-je faire alors ?_

_- Mais bougre d'idiot, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ! Essaie, allez dépêche-toi avant que je ne perde ma patience._

_Harry prit une nouvelle profonde, pria Merlin et toute autre divinité de lui donner le courage et la force de ne pas étrangler Wilson dans un aspect de colère noire, et retenta le coup._

_Gardant cette fois-ci les yeux ouverts, il se reconcentra sur l'objet qu'il était supposé faire voler, cette plume inoffensive qui en ce moment lui donnait presque mal à la tête. Il la fixa de toutes ses forces et serra les dents, s'obstinant, par la seule force de sa pensée à vouloir faire voler dans les airs cette plume légère, comme il avait fait quand il avait six ans._

_Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilisme total de la dite plume qui n'avait même pas la délicatesse de faire plaisir à notre héros, le professeur finit par perdre sa légendaire patience._

_- Mais tu es vraiment un incapable ! Cria-t-il, et même Iphigénia finit par arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour observer la scène, avec une curiosité mélangée à de la pitié pour son ami. Elle aussi avait traversé ces moments avec l'irritable Grégory Wilson._

_Même pas capable de faire bouger une simple plume, reprit-il d'une voix dangereusement plus basse, comment as-tu l'intention de vaincre ton croquemort si tu n'es même pas capable de faire ce simple petit truc ? Je suis sûr que ton ancien frère aurait été plus capable que toi, après tout lui au moins n'a pas été renié par ses parents ! Ils devaient avoir une raison pour agir de la sorte avec toi !_

_Ils avaient dit les mots qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer devant Harry, qui ne put réprimer la rage qui grondait en lui. Des années de colère réprimée et refoulée, la frustration de ces dernières semaines où il vivait loin de tout…_

_Non vraiment Grégory Wilson aurait du se taire._

_D'un geste violent de la main qu'il leva dans les airs, Harry fit voler son professeur dans la pièce, jusqu'au mur opposé. Moins spectaculaire qu'une Ginny Weasley attaquée par Jenny, ça n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Les autres élèves arrêtèrent aussitôt ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et Iphigénia courut jusqu'à Wilson pour l'aider à se relever._

_Mais Harry n'était pas désolé. Il dardait toujours un regard furieux sur le sorcier, qui lui étrangement esquissait pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, un sourire._

_- Alors toi c'est la rage ? Intéressant, mais guère étonnant. Et bien je crois qu'on peut enfin se mettre au boulot, déclara-t-il, boitillant jusqu'à son bureau. _

A partir de là, la collaboration entre les deux sorciers se déroula beaucoup mieux.

Harry eut un peu de mal à pardonner à Grégory d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, même si c'était uniquement pour le faire réagir, mais il lui reconnaissait néanmoins un certain talent. Et quand Grégory lui avait fait une démonstration, lors d'un petit duel, il avait été plus qu'impressionné.

Grégory Wilson n'était pas très bon dans ce genre d'exercice, car à cause de sa jambe il était obligé de rester sur place sans bouger, ce qui limitait son champ d'action tout de même. Mais le voir se battre sans baguette, c'était…déstabilisant.

- J'adorerais pouvoir faire pareil, confia Harry juste après le petit duel qu'il avait gagné, étant donné son plus grand entraînement dans ce domaine.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses y arriver, répondit sans méchanceté le sorcier plus âgé. Je suis né avec ce don, comme un ou deux autres sorciers dans le monde. Dans le meilleur des cas tu seras capable de lancer quelques sortilèges sans baguette, mais il est impossible que tu puisses te battre comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant sans baguette.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je prends ces cours avec vous ? Demanda Harry, déçu.

- Pour le plaisir de profiter de ma présence si agréable, bien sûr.

Harry le regarda avec un drôle d'air, et Grégory rajouta avec un soupir.

- Parce que ça peut toujours t'être utile Einstein ! Imagine que ta baguette te soit volée ou brisée alors que tu te retrouves dans une mauvaise situation ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, et puis c'est plutôt cool comme magie, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, tout à fait, acquiesça Harry.

Et donc, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait espérer devenir un as dans cette branche de la magie, il continua à aller voir Grégory, trois fois par semaine. Au bout d'un mois il était capable, avec quelques difficultés cependant, de lancer un expelliarmus, un accio et un stupéfix sans baguette.

Katarina était fière de ses progrès.

- Tu t'intègres très bien dans mon école, j'ai l'impression ? Demanda-t-elle un soir alors qu'Harry était dans son bureau.

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup Durmstrang, répondit-il. C'est très différent de Poudlard, mais en mieux.

- Oui je sais, dit Katarina non sans une arrogance qui rappelait à Harry celle de son professeur de Potions préféré. Je dois dire que les reports que j'ai eu de la part des professeurs sont bons, même très bons. Il n'y a qu'en potions que tu as quelques difficultés à suivre le programme.

- Oui, les méthodes du professeur Smetana sont très différentes de celles du professeur Rogue, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter au début, et puis il aborde des potions très compliquées. Mais je m'accroche.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ecoute Harry, je sais que Poudlard te manque, enfin surtout tes amis je pense, mais si jamais quand tu seras innocenté de toute cette affaire tu désires rester à Durmstrang pour terminer ton apprentissage, j'en serais absolument ravie.

- C'est très gentil professeur ! Vraiment, mais même si je suis persuadé de la supériorité de votre école sur Poudlard, je dois avouer que je préférerais me trouver avec mes amis et ma famille, et surtout, je préfère être au centre de l'action. Je me sens tellement éloigné de tout ici, c'en est frustrant.

- Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas ma proposition.

Harry la remercia une nouvelle fois, puis quelques minutes plus tard il prit congé.

Oui, songeait-il, se trouver au centre de l'action, être celui qui décidait, vers qui tout le monde se retournait…tout cela lui manquait énormément. Ici il avait l'impression d'être en vacances, et même si c'était sympathique, ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

Heureusement pour le Survivant, le Destin avait quelque chose en réserve pour lui.

- Que fais-tu, jeune Maître ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son bureau, d'où provenait la voix, et vit son serpent à moitié enroulé autour de la chaise, ses yeux semblant briller de curiosité.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans la forêt, j'ai besoin de bouger, siffla-t-il. Et selon Katarina elle n'est guère dangereuse. On n'y rencontre que des centaures et d'autres créatures du même acabit. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Sigur secoua la tête et rampa jusqu'à Harry, avant de grimper jusqu'à dans sa poche, là où il serait au chaud et à l'abri. Harry prit sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre.

On était dimanche matin, et une fois n'était pas coutume le soleil brillait, malgré le vent froid qui soufflait.

Durmstrang était très différent de Poudlard également dans le sens où l'école était divisée en plusieurs bâtiments : le principal qui contenait les salles de classe, un autre pour les élèves, la bibliothèque et les salles d'entraînements et enfin un autre bien plus petit où habitaient les professeurs titulaires.

Les trois bâtiments étaient disposés en triangle autour d'un très grand parc, et c'était pour cela notamment qu'ici les élèves apprenaient à transplaner très tôt. Mais au-delà de l'école, à l'instar de Poudlard se trouvait une magnifique forêt, bien plus inoffensive.

Du moins c'était ce que croyait Harry.

Et ce matin il avait décidé de la visiter tandis que la plupart des autres élèves étaient soit en train de faire leurs devoirs, soit en train de jouer au Quidditch ou à d'autres sports dans le parc. Le froid ne les dérangeait pas, ils y étaient habitués toute l'année.

Il salua quelques élèves qu'il croisa dans le parc et avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qui paraissait très dense à vue de nez.

Il pénétra dans la forêt et sentit Sigur s'enrouler autour de son poignet avant de sortir la tête de sa poche.

- Je n'aime pas cette forêt, siffla-t-il avec méfiance. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sigur, dit Harry, cette forêt est très accueillante, contrairement à celle de Poudlard où on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.

- Oui mais tu y as trouvé Aslan et son clan, répliqua Sigur. Et tu n'y as jamais eu de problèmes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'ici j'aie des problèmes ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, comme une forme de magie très ancienne, très puissante et aussi très dangereuse. Je peux le sentir, tu devrais partir, jeune Maître.

- J'ignorais que tu pouvais sentir la magie dans l'air, railla Harry. D'autres pouvoirs que j'ignore ?

Sigur le mordilla légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas et Harry éclata de rire.

Il était content que son serpent soit là avec lui car au début, quand il était arrivé il avait été plus ou moins la seule personne avec qui il avait pu parler, Katarina étant une femme très occupée.

De plus, Sigur connaissait bien la vie d'Harry, ses amis et sa famille, et c'était plus facile de se confier à lui. Poudlard manquait aussi à Sigur, et notamment Jenny avec qui il passait toujours beaucoup de temps, la Serpentarde adorant le caresser et le cajoler. Il lui arrivait même des fois de dormir avec elle.

- Je veux rentrer à Poudlard, se plaignait justement le Serpent. Ici personne ne me caresse et ne prends soin de moi comme je le mérite ! Tu fais à peine attention à moi.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail Sigur, et puis je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui.

- A peine, ronchonna le serpent. Et puis la nourriture n'est pas bonne ici. Les rats ont un goût bizarre et c'est difficile d'aller dans les cuisines pour chaparder des trucs. A Poudlard les elfes me servent volontiers, parce qu'ils savent que je suis ton serpent, mais ici ils ne veulent rien entendre !

- Pauvre Sigur comme je te plains.

- Oui tu devrais. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard, ce n'est pas chez nous ici !

- On aurait pu tomber pire. Au moins les gens sont gentils avec moi ici, je peux mener une vie normale et sans soucis.

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge, siffla le serpent. C'est comme un rêve, c'est doux et confortable, mais ça ne dure pas, et le réveil est toujours difficile. Et puis ton Elisabeth ne te manque pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais j'essaie de ne pas me plaindre tout le temps, contrairement à certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas, et de tirer avantage de la situation. Et moi je dis que j'aime bien cette école.

- Et bien moi non. En plus il fait froid, et il y a de drôles de magies dans l'air.

- Oui j'ai compris tu n'aimes pas la forêt. Le message est passé et enregistré Sigur.

- Je ne parle pas seulement d'ici, mais aussi de l'école. Il y a beaucoup plus de magie noire dans l'école, elle est presque partout présente.

- A Poudlard il y en a aussi un peu.

- Seulement dans la Salle sur Demande, dans les cachots de Serpentard et la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas…

- Attends qu'est ce que tu viens de dire sur les Poufsouffles ?

- Qu'il y avait aussi là-bas une drôle d'odeur de magie noire. Je sais, je suis souvent là-bas parce qu'il y a toujours des restes à grignoter, ils mangent beaucoup tu sais les…

- Oui, oui peu importe ! Les Poufsouffle font de la magie noire ? Qui ?

- Je sais pas, des élèves, plus grands que toi. Pourquoi c'est important ?

- Ca peut l'être. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Tu ne m'as pas posé la question. Et si ce sujet t'intéresse autant, sache que ton Dumbledore sent lui aussi extrêmement mauvais, il pue la magie noire. Beaucoup plus.

- Parce que je pue maintenant Sigur ?

- Quand tu en fais oui. Vraiment, tu devrais prendre un bain tout de suite après parce que c'est très désagréable.

- Je note. Quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant de ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

- Donc on va retourner à Poudlard ?

- Dés que ce sera possible.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient le Survivant et son serpent de compagnie s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt qui était vraiment magnifique.

C'était comme s'ils s'étaient immergés dans un océan de couleurs chatoyantes : or, brun, orange, vert pâle et d'autres nuances encore plus douces et plus belles. Dans le ciel bleu les oiseaux sifflaient et gazouillaient et l'atmosphère était très sereine. Et plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait d'arbres, toutes sortes de variétés : des sapins, des chênes, des séquoias, des saules, des platanes et plein d'autres espèces qu'Harry ne connaissait guère, mais tout cela formait un ensemble harmonieux et paisible. Aucun animal en vue hormis quelques écureuils qui vagabondaient ici et là, et au loin on pouvait entendre le clapotis d'une rivière.

- Ce cadre est idyllique, soupira Harry. Comme j'aimerais qu'Eli soit ici avec moi pour en profiter.

- Elle te manque vraiment beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

- A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je n'ai jamais vécu aussi longtemps sans la voir. On est toujours ensemble, vraiment tout le temps, et là ça fait deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, et c'est beaucoup trop. Je…je sais pas, mais…c'est comme si une partie de moi n'était plus là. Elle est tout pour moi tu sais ? Et le pire, c'est que je sais est qu'elle traverse des moments particulièrement pénibles, mais que je ne peux rien faire pour elle, alors qu'elle a besoin de moi.

- Les humains sont vraiment bizarres, remarqua Sigur. Ton Elisabeth peut se débrouiller seule, et ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous avons été exilé dans cet horrible pays. Toi aussi tu dois supporter des trucs très durs, tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi au lieu de te soucier toujours des autres.

- Tu dis des bêtises Sigur. Mes amis sont ma famille, Elisabeth est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour elle, et quand on aime quelqu'un on doit les aider du mieux que l'on peut.

- Oui mais tu ne peux rien faire, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te lamenter.

- Je voudrais juste la voir.

- Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas à Poudlard pour la voir ? Maintenant que tu sais le faire.

- C'est une bonne idée si on excepte le fait que, primo on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, n'as-tu donc jamais écouté Hermione, et deuzio si je retourne en Angleterre je serais aussitôt repéré par les Aurors à cause de ma baguette. Et je ne peux pas me séparer de ma baguette, si jamais je tombe sur un Mangemort ou Voldemort…

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce que les sorciers ne peuvent pas échanger leurs baguettes comme ça, Sigur. Ta baguette fait partie de toi, de ton âme, et utiliser une autre, je ne sais pas c'est simplement bizarre.

Et puis je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Si les Aurors me repèrent et que je réussis à me sauver, c'est elle qui aura des ennuis. Ca n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

- Si tu le dis, acquiesça d'un air monotone le serpent.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient Harry et son serpent continuaient à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Cela devait faire maintenant plus de trois heures qu'ils marchaient, et Sigur frissonna dans la poche de son maître.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, il y a quelque chose qui s'approche. Il faut qu'on parte.

- Tu n'es qu'un froussard Sigur, arrête de dire des bêtises. Moi je vais aller m'installer à côté de ce ruisseau pour m'allonger les jambes et manger un peu. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ?

- Oui un peu, mais on devrait aller manger à Durmstrang.

- Sigur tu es ennuyeux, si tu continues quand je partirai d'ici je te laisserai là, tout seul !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'insurgea le petit serpent, sifflant avec plus de véhémence que jamais.

- Ne me tente pas alors. Viens, on va se reposer, quoi que toi tu n'en as guère besoin.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à un petit ruisseau qui coulait à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'eau dans le ruisseau était d'une clarté aveuglante, et Harry s'agenouilla pour boire quelques gouttes de cette eau si bleue.

- Délicieuse, et si rafraichissante, murmura Harry qui avait chaud après l'effort de la marche. Il avait les joues toutes rouges et de petites gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur le front. Voyant son reflet dans l'eau, il s'émerveilla une fois de plus de sa nouvelle apparence. Si Elisabeth pouvait le voir ainsi, lui plairait-il toujours ?

Il se posa dans l'herbe et allongea les jambes, appréciant le doux contact sous ses mains. Puis, sous l'instance de Sigur qui s'impatientait, il sortit de son sac les sandwiches et autres victuailles qu'il avait été cherché au matin dans les cuisines, en donna quelques bouts à Sigur, et mangea de bon cœur.

C'était le premier dimanche qu'il avait de libre depuis plus d'un an et demi et il se sentait étrangement léger, comme si un poids était ôté de ses épaules.

_Demain je m'y remets sérieusement, _se promit-il en son fort intérieur. _Mais seulement quelques heures de répit…je ne demande pas plus._

Il s'allongea complètement et ferma les yeux. Le sort de réchauffement qu'il s'était lancé sur lui-même au matin était toujours efficace et il était donc à bonne température corporelle.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa des images envahir son esprit. Des images de bonheur.

Sa première transformation…la toute première discussion qu'il avait eu avec Draco lors de sa première année…quand Eli s'était réveillée en seconde année…quand elle avait rompu avec Blaise en quatrième année….l'été entre le deuxième et troisième année quand il était parti habiter chez Remus…les victoires de Quidditch….quand Amélia l'avait cru….

Mais penser à Amélia Bones le ramenait à cette fatale nuit de décembre qui avait vu leurs vies bouleversées à tout jamais.

Evana, la douce et gentille Evana, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, qui voulait juste protéger la prophétie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Evana, victime de Lucius Malfoy.

Evana, qu'il vengerait, pour elle, pour lui, mais surtout pour Elisabeth. Parce que quiconque touchait à elle s'attaquait également à lui.

Harry laissa vagabonder ses pensées, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses paupières se firent lourdes, et le sommeil l'envahit.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il dormit pendant plus de deux heures d'un sommeil sans rêves, totalement paisible et presque salvateur même.

Mais quand il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, une vision lui apparut, qui le fit presque crier de peur.

Un centaure, deux fois plus grand que ceux qu'il avait déjà vu à Poudlard. De longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'au torse. Des yeux d'un noir sauvage, une barbe naissante, un nez qui donnait l'impression, tout comme celui de Dumbledore d'avoir été cassé plusieurs fois…tout cela conférait au centaure un aspect inquiétant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Je m'appelle Pholos, répondit le centaure d'une voix mélodieuse. Et toi tu es Harry James Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment pouvez-vous prononcer mon nom en entier ? C'est impossible je…

- Tu as été renié, oui nous le savons. Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour nous centaures. Pour les étoiles tu es Harry James Potter, et tu le resteras jusqu'à ta mort.

- Je ne me considère pas comme tel, grogna Harry. Mon père est Remus Lupin, et personne d'autre.

Le centaure le dévisagea avec tristesse.

- Tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, mais bientôt, très bientôt.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Peu importe. Il faut que tu sortes de la caverne, mais maintenant n'est pas encore le moment. Bientôt, très bientôt, répéta Pholos.

- Ok, euh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des centaures dans la forêt, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger en tout cas. Mais je vais repartir maintenant, je ne voudrais pas jouer les intrus.

Harry fit mine de se relever, mais Pholos l'arrêta.

- Tu dois rester ici, encore un moment, tu ne peux pas repartir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Répondit Harry, serrant instinctivement sa baguette dans sa main. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à un centaure, mais il n'hésiterait pas en cas de besoin.

Soudain, autour de lui les arbres semblèrent vibrer et les buissons frémirent. Harry jeta un regard apeuré et se rendit compte que des dizaines de centaures s'approchaient, les encerclant complètement.

- Nous ne te voulons absolument aucun mal Harry Potter, le rassura alors Pholos, levant rapidement les pattes de devant comme pour montrer qu'il était là en paix. Au contraire, nous voulons t'aider.

Harry regarda de nouveau les centaures qui se trouvaient désormais qu'à quatre ou cinq mètres de lui, et faillit s'écrier que leurs regards menaçants n'inspiraient guère la confiance.

Mais il était aussi réaliste et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Contre tous ces centaures il se ferait tuer en moins de quelques minutes. Ils étaient bien plus grands et forts que ceux de Poudlard, c'était évident. Et comme en temps ordinaire un centaure était déjà une créature qu'il ne fallait mieux pas déranger, Harry songea qu'il fallait mieux filer tout doux tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de se sauver.

- Très bien, que me voulez-vous ?

- Il faut que tu nous suives, indiqua Pholos. Nous devons t'emmener quelque part.

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne m'emmenez pas voir Voldemort ? Demanda avec méfiance le Survivant.

- Nous ne connaissons pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit tranquillement Pholos, qui avait l'air d'être le chef des centaures. Nous n'avons aucun lien avec lui, nous ne sommes là que pour t'aider. Tu dois venir avec nous.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas le choix, aussi, s'avança-t-il dans la direction que lui indiquait Pholos, toujours encerclé par tous les centaures.

Et la marche commença, qui devait le mener jusqu'au cœur de la forêt d'Arcadie, car tel était son nom.

- Je t'avais dit de partir, siffla Sigur qui s'était dissimulé tout au fond de la poche. Sigur était un serpent affectueux et charmant, mais le courage ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités les plus évidentes.

- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Harry. On va s'en sortir.

Pholos échangea à cet échange avec curiosité.

- Oui, tu es un enfant de Salazar Serpentard, constata-t-il. Tu peux parler aux serpents, quel don curieux ! Cela doit être fort utile.

- Un peu, concéda Harry, enfin je ne parle qu'à mon animal de compagnie. Vous lui faîtes peur vous savez.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, tu peux lui promettre de ma part que rien ne lui arrivera.

- Et à moi ?

- Cela je ne peux pas le garantir, même si j'ai bon espoir que tu t'en sortes indemne.

- Sortir indemne de quoi ?

- De l'épreuve. Compliqué, mais tu as les capacités, je le sens.

- Si je vous demande quelle épreuve, vous ne me répondrez pas, n'est ce pas ? Ou alors vous répondrez une formule énigmatique que je ne comprendrais pas ?

- Perspicace. Ne te fais pas de souci, nous arrivons bientôt.

Le bientôt dura encore deux bonnes heures, et encore heureux qu'Harry travaillait son endurance depuis l'été, car sinon il aurait été épuisé.

La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les couleurs disparaissaient et les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Rien que de la boue, des gros rochers disséminés un peu partout et de grands espaces vides. Avec dégoût Harry vit des cadavres d'animaux sur le sol, et une odeur désagréable régnait dans l'air. Harry se demanda si c'était de ça dont voulait parler Sigur.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tout droit depuis le début, Pholos, qui se trouvait en tête s'arrêta soudain, respira quelque chose dans l'air (Harry se demanda comment il pouvait faire, pour lui l'air était devenu irrespirable), et tourna vers sa gauche.

Harry sentit les centaures s'agiter autour de lui. Plusieurs avaient l'air d'appréhender la suite des événements tandis que d'autres semblaient clairement excités. Ils étaient probablement sur le point d'arriver là où ils voulaient l'emmener.

Et lui essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était terrifié.

Les centaures avaient la réputation de vivre parmi eux et d'éviter tout contact avec les sorciers comme les moldus. Alors pourquoi voulait-il lui faire subir une épreuve ? A quoi est-ce que tout cela rimait ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, et se trouvant juste derrière plusieurs centaures très grands qui lui bouchaient la vue, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite où ils étaient arrivés.

Mais il sentit que tout le monde s'arrêtait. Alors il leva les yeux.

Le ciel était désormais noir, et un silence presque religieux pouvait être entendu dans la forêt. Les deux centaures qui menaient Harry s'écartèrent sur les côtés, presque avec déférence, et Harry vit enfin où ils étaient.

Devant lui s'élevait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir, quelque chose qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Un labyrinthe.

Il recula de quelques pas, et Pholos se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ca Harry Potter, c'est le labyrinthe de Gedref.

- Le labyrinthe de Gedref ?

- Un très ancien labyrinthe né au commencement du temps. Un labyrinthe initiatique.

- Très explicite tout ça, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de reporter son attention sur le labyrinthe en question.

Contrairement au labyrinthe de la troisième épreuve, le labyrinthe qui se trouvait devant lui ne semblait pas très grand, juste quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Des murs solides d'un blanc éclatant, presque pur, songea Harry, et qui contrastait violemment avec le noir du ciel. Il ne semblait pas non plus très grand.

- Vous voulez que j'aille dans ce labyrinthe, c'est ça ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Disons qu'il faut que tu trouves quelque chose, répondit mystérieusement Pholos. La connaissance, la lumière, et aussi, un objet…normalement…

- Ok, donc je dois entrer dans ce labyrinthe, chercher quelque chose et revenir. C'est tout ?

- Non, n'y va pas, siffla furieusement Sigur. Sauve-toi, sauve-nous !

- Bon sang Sigur si tu continues je te laisse avec les centaures pendant que moi j'y vais !

- Non, non ! Prends-moi avec toi, sinon ils vont me manger ! J'ai plus de chance de rester vivant si je reste avec toi !

- Crétin de serpent, marmonna Harry. Il peut venir avec moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Le prenez pas mal, mais ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça votre épreuve. Juste un labyrinthe à traverser ! Et j'ai le droit à ma baguette, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien entendu.

- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Surtout ne t'approches pas de la caverne. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- D'accord, très utile. Bon, alors j'y vais ?

Harry regarda tous les centaures qui s'étaient alignés devant lui. Cette vue le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

- Attends, dit Pholos. Il leva la patte droite de devant et fit des petits cercles devant Harry. Aussitôt, celui-ci se sentit différent.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je t'ai rendu ta véritable apparence. Tu en auras besoin dans le labyrinthe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te retransformerai plus tard.

Les centaures baissèrent soudain d'un mouvement commun la tête, comme s'ils faisaient une sorte de révérence et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la nervosité du Survivant. Avec hâte il se retourna et fit face au labyrinthe de Gedref.

Un petit sentier le menait jusqu'au labyrinthe qui ne semblait s'étaler que sur une petite dizaine de mètres.

En apparence.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, serra sa baguette dans sa main droite alors que Sigur semblait se cramponner à lui, entortillé autour de son poignet.

Et il pénétra dans le labyrinthe.

Aussitôt qu'il entra, le labyrinthe se referma derrière lui. Une porte surgit de nulle part et empêchait Harry de repartir. Dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier Sigur trembla de plus en plus belle.

- Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit ! On est enfermés dans ce labyrinthe de malheur et nous n'en ressortirons pas vivants ! C'est la fin !

- Sigur, si tu ne te tais pas dans les dix secondes je jure que je t'étrangle ! Siffla violemment le Survivant qui avait les nerfs à vif.

L'intérieur du labyrinthe lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui dans lequel il s'était trouvé presqu'un an auparavant. Une épaisse brume l'empêchait de voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui et il frissonna sous le vent qui devenait glacial.

La nuit tombait, et pour lui, elle allait être très longue.

- _Pointe au nord_, murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la posant à plat dans sa main. Mais la baguette, qui était censée tourner et lui indiquer la bonne direction resta immobile.

- _Pointe au nord_, répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance, mais la baguette ne bougea toujours pas.

- Ca ne marche pas, commenta inutilement Sigur, enroulé autour du poignet gauche d'Harry et ne lâchant plus prise. Et si aucun sort ne marchait dans ce labyrinthe ?

Une boule d'appréhension saisit le Survivant. Les centaures l'avaient-ils trompé ?

- Attends, je vais essayer autre chose. Euh, lumos !

Un petit faisceau de lumière jaillit alors à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Harry et éclaira le labyrinthe, et soudain, à travers la brume, Harry crut voir la silhouette de quelqu'un se détacher.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-il en avançant un peu dans la brume. Hey ho !

La silhouette se retourna, mais Harry avait trop de mal à voir de qui il s'agissait. A priori une femme, assez petite. Elle lui fit un signe de la main mais tourna sur sa gauche, et le Survivant décida de la suivre.

Sa baguette continuant d'éclairer le labyrinthe, il vit que sur les murs blancs étaient inscrites des runes. Avec curiosité il reconnut la rune Mannaz, symbolisant l'homme et l'humanité et la rune Naudiz qui elle symbolisait l'idée de tourment, détresse, de servitude, de contrainte et de nécessité. Les deux runes étaient gravées dans le marbre blanc une bonne dizaine de fois, et cela n'améliora pas les craintes du jeune homme.

- Cela veut dire que quiconque entre dans ce labyrinthe va souffrir, murmura Harry en examinant les runes de plus prés, mais cette souffrance est nécessaire pour qu'il puisse accéder à son humanité la plus profonde. Grandir à travers des épreuves, la douleur…Par Salazar dans quoi est-ce que je suis tombé ?

- La femme, lui rappela son serpent. Il faut que tu la retrouves !

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et avança dans la direction qu'avait pris la femme. Dans l'air régnait un parfum qui rappelait des souvenirs à Harry. Une odeur de lilas et de cookies…une odeur qu'il sentait très souvent quand il était petit, à Godric's Hollow.

La brume ne se dissipait toujours pas, mais la silhouette de la femme restait vaguement visible. En avançant Harry constata qu'elle portait une robe longue qui semblait grise. De longs cheveux également. Il accéléra le pas.

- Hey vous ! Cria-t-il de nouveau. Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix, et c'est probablement ce qui incita la femme à s'immobiliser la femme. Pourtant, elle ne se retourna pas. On la sentait tendue, presque aux aguets.

Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, Harry marcha plus vite, elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et il put ainsi constater que la femme était un tout petit plus petite que lui, fine, et qu'elle avait des cheveux roux.

Et quand il ne fut que deux pas derrière lui, elle se retourna brusquement, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Lily ! S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

- Mon petit garçon, dit-elle d'une voix très douce. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry et le dévisagea longuement, comme si elle s'imprégnait de cette vue. Comme tu as grandi depuis quatorze ans. Tu es presque un homme !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis là pour toi, bien entendu ! Tu es mon bébé, mon petit garçon, et tu as besoin de mon aide !

Harry recula, dégoûté.

- Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Cracha-t-il avec le plus de mépris possible. Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne l'as jamais été, vas-t-en d'ici !

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle tristement. De plus prés Harry constata que Lily faisait très jeune, à peine un peu plus de vingt ans.

- Tu n'es pas réelle ! Murmura-t-il, comprenant de quoi il en retournait. Tu es une vision, ou un truc du genre ! Tu n'existes pas, seulement dans ma tête !

Lily secoua la tête.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Touche-moi, je suis de chair et de sang !

- Non, tu n'es qu'un fragment de mon esprit. Mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui es là ? Je ne t'aime pas, je ne ressens rien pour toi ! Pourquoi pas Remus, Neville ou Elisabeth ?

- Parce que je suis ta mère, Harry James Potter, la personne qui t'a donné la vie, la personne la plus importante de ta vie. Et tu sais que tu m'aimes très fort.

- J'ai cessé de t'aimer il y a très longtemps, déclara-t-il avec amertume. Et je préférerais que tu sois morte, ce serait bien plus facile pour moi.

Lily allait répondre, quand soudain deux corbeaux apparurent dans le ciel et croassèrent violemment. Ils se posèrent sur le haut du mur, et lançaient ce qui semblaient être des regards furieux en direction du Survivant.

- Hugin et Munin, murmura Lily. Ils ne sont pas content de toi mon chéri. Il va falloir que tu fasses très attention.

- Attention à quoi ?

- Pas encore, tu dois comprendre toi-même.

- Tu parles comme les centaures.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont convoqué. Ils savaient que tu aurais besoin de moi pour sortir vivant de ce labyrinthe. Très sombre d'ailleurs l'ambiance. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux comme déco.

Harry ne répondit pas, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux corbeaux qui avaient toujours l'air aussi menaçants, puis décida d'avancer et d'ignorer Lily Potter. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas de traverser ce labyrinthe, et il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Il avança d'un pas ferme et tenta de nouveau de trouver le nord grâce à sa baguette, mais celle-ci restait résolument immobile.

- Ce sort ne marche pas dans le labyrinthe de Gedref, lui indiqua Lily, le rattrapant et se posant à ses côtés. Tu dois trouver le chemin toi-même.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Une intersection se dressait devant lui. Droite ou gauche, il ne semblait y avoir aucune différence entre les deux.

- Tu devrais prendre à gauche, conseilla la rouquine. C'est là qu'il faut aller.

Mais parce qu'il était particulièrement têtu et n'avait aucune confiance en elle, ce qui était d'ailleurs compréhensible, Harry prit à droite.

- Tu devrais m'écouter mon chéri, lui dit-elle, le reproche visible dans sa voix. Je suis ta mère !

Harry roula des yeux. Il allait devoir garder son calme et ça allait être très dur.

- Tu devrais l'écouter, intervint alors Sigur.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, siffla sèchement Harry. Tu es censé être de mon côté je te rappelle !

- Moi je l'aime bien. Elle sent très bon.

- Tu dois avoir le nez bouché. Maintenant tais-toi, j'essaie de me concentrer !

Sigur fut si vexé de cette remarque qu'il repartit dans la poche d'Harry, et Lily laissa échapper un petit rire musical.

- Qu'il est mignon ce petit ! Vraiment tu t'es trouvé un bon animal de compagnie, et qui te semble très fidèle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a trois ans quand je l'ai recueilli, laissa échapper Harry.

- Ce n'était pas moi, répondit naturellement Lily. Tu le sais bien mon chéri.

- Si tu le dis.

Harry continuait d'avancer, mais le labyrinthe était vide. Aucune indication, aucun indice, rien du tout pour le guider. Les corbeaux étaient restés en arrière et le silence était pesant. Harry tourna de nouveau à droite, puis à gauche, prenant à chaque fois la direction opposée de celle indiquée par Lily Potter.

- Il y a des runes, sur ce mur, s'exclama soudain le Survivant en remarquant à sa gauche des inscriptions gravées dans le marbre. Il se rapprocha pour les examiner de plus prés.

Encore Naudiz, mais la deuxième est différente. Je crois que c'est Raido, mais je ne suis pas sûr, ce n'est pas très clair. Raido, raido…cela veut dire le voyage il me semble. Mais c'est un mauvais voyage, le voyage vers la mort.

Lily se rapprocha également.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est raido. Tu es très bon en runes à ce que je vois. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tu excelles dans toutes les matières.

Elle disait cela avec fierté, et cela emplit Harry de fureur.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu ignores tout de moi !

- Que tu crois ! Je sais que tu as choisi runes, arithmancie et étude des moldus comme options en troisième année, que tu es le meilleure élève de l'école toutes années confondues, que tes matières préférées sont défenses contre les forces du mal, potions et métamorphoses. Tu es un Animagus illégal qui prend la forme d'un lycaon depuis la fin de ta quatrième année, tu es également occlumens, tu apprends la magie noire et tu as déjà combattu à trois reprises Voldemort.

Tu aimes le crumble aux pommes mais tu détestes les noisettes, ton repas préféré c'est les pâtes à la bolognaise. Ton moment préféré de la journée c'est le soir, ta couleur préférée le vert. Tu préfères la musique moldue et ton groupe préféré c'est Nirvana, que tu as découvert grâce à ton amie Jenny Derwent que tu considères comme ta petite sœur. Tu adores Blaise parce qu'il te fait rire et qu'il est impétueux, Luna parce qu'elle est douce et si inoffensive que tu as envie de la protéger, Hermione parce qu'elle a du caractère, qu'elle est loyale et très intelligents, Daphnée parce qu'elle te fait penser à ces poupées de porcelaine, mais qu'au fond elle est douce et généreuse, Tracey parce qu'elle est exubérante et qu'elle arrive à te faire sourire avec un rien, Lucas parce qu'il est courageux mais aussi très réservé et que tu te reconnais en lui, et Draco parce qu'il a été la première personne à te donner ta chance à Serpentard, parce qu'il est loyal et peut te comprendre mieux que beaucoup d'autres.

Et puis bien sûr il y a Neville et Elisabeth. Neville ton frère de cœur, et Elisabeth, ta petite amie, la fille que tu aimes depuis ton enfance. Et tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour chacune de ces personnes, parce qu'elles sont ta famille et que tu les aimes plus que tout au monde.

Harry la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il était stupéfait à un point qu'on ne pouvait imaginer.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? Tu n'as jamais prêté attention à moi, de toute ma vie ! Comment est-ce que…

- Je suis ta mère, répondit Lily, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

- Non tu n'es pas ma mère ! Arrête de dire cela !

- Je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes mon chéri.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu la frapper en ce moment.

Pour se calmer il refocalisa son attention sur les runes.

- Elles doivent m'indiquer quelque chose, murmura-t-il. La route à suivre ? Dans ce cas là…

- Dans ce cas là tu aurais du m'écouter ! Il faut que tu retournes en arrière, car le chemin que tu prends te mène vers des périls dont tu ne ressortiras pas vivant.

- Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose, que je sois vivant ou mort.

- Ne dis jamais cela Harry James Potter ! Tu es la chair de mon sang, mon bébé que j'ai porté neuf mois dans mon ventre, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour toi !

Lily Potter et Harry s'affrontaient du regard, émeraude contre émeraude, et Harry cachait à merveille le bouleversement qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'entendre dire ces mots ? Plus qu'il était possible de compter. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais, ou alors il était trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en souvenir.

_Mais ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ce labyrinthe d'assez puissant pour créer cette illusion. Normal qu'elle sache tout cela de moi, elle vient de ma magie. Elle ne fait que dire ce que j'aurais voulu que Lily me dise quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais elle ne m'aura pas. Je suis plus fort que ça._

- Très bien, déclara-t-il brusquement. Je vais suivre tes indications et retourner en arrière. Tu as gagné, dorénavant tu joueras au guide, mais arrête de me parler comme si tu te souciais de moi, ou que tu me connaissais, parce que ce n'est pas le cas !

- De quoi allons-nous parler alors ?

- De rien du tout.

Lily poussa un petit soupir.

- Très bien, il faut qu'on retourne au point de départ. Prends la première à droite derrière.

Il se retourna et suivit les indications de Lily. La brume commençait à se dissiper légèrement, et Harry crut que c'était bon signe.

- Alors, comment est-ce que ça se passe à Durmstrang ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de parlotte.

- Je n'aime pas le silence, et je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi, ça fait si longtemps. Alors, Elisabeth ne te manque pas trop ?

- Si, consentit à répondre le jeune sorcier.

- Tu sais, dés votre plus petite enfance vous étiez inséparables. Je me souviens, quand on vous a emmené voir Elisabeth à Sainte-Mangouste, le lendemain de sa naissance. Elle était dans les bras d'Evie, et toi, tu la regardais avec de grands yeux. Tu étais dans mes bras, et tu as tendu la main comme si tu voulais la toucher. C'était si adorable. Et puis après vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble, avec Neville bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Tu sais, quand vous étiez bébés, Sirius rêvait de vous marier ! Il disait que comme ça tu deviendrais son fils pour de bon, et James disait la même chose d'Elisabeth. Ils en parlaient pendant des heures, imaginant votre mariage et tout. Moi et Evie, on était mortes de rire, et on les traitait de filles. Mais ils avaient raison bien entendu.

Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime. Elle est tout pour moi, et elle a toujours été là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lily fit abstraction du reproche évident dans la voix d'Harry et continua.

- Oui mais elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'aime ?

Harry stoppa net, et la regardé, éberlué.

- Tu dois te poser la question mon chéri. Tu dois vraiment te la poser.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Non bien sûr.

- Moi je crois qu'Elisabeth t'aime vraiment, intervint soudain Sigur, sortant de sa cachette.

- Je croyais que tu faisais la tête toi ?

- Je m'ennuie, et en plus j'ai froid. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- J'aurais vraiment du te laisser avec les centaures toi, soupira Harry. On est bientôt arrivé au point de départ.

Mais à peine Harry avait-il dit cela qu'un grondement furieux se fit entendre à travers la brume qui s'était de nouveau épaissi.

Les deux sorciers stoppèrent net.

Presque instinctivement Harry mit sa main devant Lily, comme pour la protéger.

- Reste ici, je vais aller voir, chuchota-t-il.

- Hors de question, je viens avec toi. De toute façon il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Harry ne tint pas compte de ces paroles et avança très lentement, sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite et son esprit passant en revue tous les sorts qui pouvaient lui être utiles.

La brume ne se dissipait toujours pas, mais un cri perçant vint rompre le silence ambiant. Un cri horrible, si aigu qu'on aurait cru que quelqu'un faisait crisser ses ongles sur un tableau noir.

Harry ne vit rien venir.

Volant dans le ciel plus rapidement que le vent, une créature monstrueuse, au corps ailé et à la tête de femme atterrit sur le bras d'Harry et de ses griffes acérées en arracha un bout de peau.

Harry hurla sous la douleur. Du sang jaillit de son bras, éclaboussant sa robe avec éclats. D'un mouvement sec Lily le saisit par l'autre bras et l'emmena avec elle, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Harry, dépêche-toi, ce sont des harpies ! Cours, cours !

Les deux sorciers coururent comme des dératés dans le labyrinthe alors que la harpie les poursuivait tout en poussant de puissants cris aigus qui déchiraient le silence.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Cria Harry, continuant de courir à en perdre haleine.

- Une harpie, une créature mythologique ancienne censé représenter la dévastation et la justice divine. Selon la légende elles peuvent voler les âmes et les enfants, expliqua une Lily haletante.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on les tue ?

- J'en sais rien, ces bestioles sont censées être invulnérables ! Cours, elle est juste au-dessus de notre tête !

En effet la monstrueuse créature volait juste au-dessus des deux sorciers, caquetant sans s'arrêter, et, levant les yeux, Harry vit avec horreur la harpie foncer vers eux.

Faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui habitait son bras et du sang qui coulait à profusion, il se mit devant Lily, leva sa baguette et hurla.

- _Avada Kedavra ! _

Un jet de lumière verte sortit alors de sa baguette et vint frapper l'oiseau en plein corps. La harpie n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un dernier sinistre hurlement, elle tomba sur le sol, morte.

Harry poussa un bref soupir de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur blanc. Son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria Lily en voyant le bras du jeune homme. La harpie l'avait blessé si profondément qu'on voyait poindre l'os. Attends, je vais soigner cela. Assis-toi mon chéri.

Harry ne protesta même pas et se laissa tomber à terre. La seule vue de son bras le rendait nauséeux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Lily s'agenouilla à ses côtés et retroussa ses manches.

- Ca va te faire un peu mal, mais dans une minute tu ne sentiras plus rien mon chéri.

- Ca ne peut pas être pire, grommela-t-il, serrant les dents. Il vit alors la rouquine mettre son bras juste à côté du sien, si prés qu'ils se touchaient. Puis, elle commença à murmurer, d'une douce voix mélodieuse, une incantation, qu'elle répéta à trois reprises.

- _Sa chair est ma chair, son sang est mon sang, que ma volonté le guérisse, que ma chair devienne sa chair, que mon sang devienne son sang, car telle est ma volonté._

Harry poussa alors un hurlement déchirant, car la douleur était devenue insupportable. Lily fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur sa magie, pour terminer le rituel, et Harry vit alors avec horreur un bout de chair s'arracher du bras de celle qui était auparavant sa mère pour venir s'implanter dans le sien, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice argenté sur son bras auparavant mutilé.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Lily était juste à côté de lui, et c'était comme si elle n'avait même pas mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en voyant le bras du Survivant.

- Ca va, tu n'as plus mal ?

- Non, mais…qu'est ce que…pourquoi…je…

- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dans cet état ! Je suis ta mère, je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.

- Mais ton bras ?

- Peu importe, je ne sens rien. Je vais arracher un bout de ma robe, voilà, et me faire un pansement, et c'est bon.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Protesta Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas…

- C'est mon rôle Harry, lui rappela fermement Lily. De toute façon, c'est fait alors inutile de rouspéter. On dirait ton père quand tu fais ça, tu sais !

Harry se rembrunit de plus belle.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce sale individu.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ton père ! Il t'aime très fort tu sais.

- Non justement je ne sais pas ! Ca suffit ces conneries ! J'en ai marre, je…c'est trop !

Harry se retourna alors pour ne pas montrer à la sorcière que des larmes de douleur, de frustration et de colère coulaient sur son visage. Il se sentait si épuisé soudainement, très jeune, et vulnérable.

Pas du tout prêt à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et puis, la présence de Lily Potter lui était absolument insupportable.

- Mon chéri, murmura Lily, se rapprochant de lui et mettent doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Mais celui-ci se dégagea violemment.

- Ne me touche pas ! Du revers de la main il essaya ses larmes, se détestant de se montrer aussi faible. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, alors…alors on va juste continuer, tu m'indiques le chemin, et tu arrêtes de parler de ce genre de choses.

Lily hocha lentement de la tête pour acquiescer. Elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Soudain, les corbeaux qu'ils avaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt apparurent dans le ciel. Descendant en flèche, ils vinrent ramasser le corps inanimé de la harpie et jetèrent ce qui semblait être un regard intrigué en direction du Survivant. Mais la colère de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

- Qui sont ces corbeaux ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Hugin et Manin, ce sont tes juges en quelque sorte. Ce sont eux qui te jugeront digne ou pas de sortir de ce labyrinthe.

- Et pour l'instant comment je m'en sors ?

- Pas trop mal, mais ça pourrait être bien mieux.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour prouver que je suis digne d'en ressortir vivant ?

- Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

Harry poussa un petit soupir, clairement Lily ne l'aiderait pas à y voir plus clair. Elle était vraiment une Potter, exaspérante jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Bien, on y retourne ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement. Il faut qu'on prenne sur notre gauche, allez viens !

Harry la suivit avec lassitude. Son bras ne lui faisait presque plus mal, il paraissait simplement un peu plus lourd que d'habitude.

La brume commençait à se dissiper dans le labyrinthe, mais le vent était toujours aussi glacial et l'obscurité tombait. Avec une certaine gêne, Harry remarqua que Lily ne portait qu'une légère robe de sorcière, et elle n'avait pas de baguette sur elle. Contrairement à lui elle ne pouvait pas se lancer de sort de réchauffement, elle devait être en train de geler.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te lance un sort de réchauffement ? Demanda-t-il gauchement, tout en marchant à ses côtés.

Lily lui adressa alors un sourire rayonnant, qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise le Survivant.

- Ce serait très gentil de ta part mon chéri.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle et songea alors qu'il lui aurait été très facile de la blesser, gravement ou non. Elle semblait avoir une entière confiance en lui, elle ne verrait rien venir. Il pouvait assouvir tous les fantasmes de vengeance qu'il avait entretenu toutes ces années, il pouvait se venger, enfin ! Lui lancer un doloris, ou tout autre sort du même acabit. Lui faire payer.

Mais est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Ce qu'il avait vécu, personne ne pourrait rien y changer, et la faire souffrir n'apporterait rien, même si elle méritait assurément.

Et il ne se vengerait pas en torturant cette femme. Non, il devait être plus subtil, la démonter aux yeux de tout le monde en lui exposant ses erreurs, en prouvant qu'elle avait été la pire des mères, qu'elle avait été cruelle et inhumaine. La voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais ne surtout pas succomber à la haine…jamais.

Il murmura le sort de réchauffement et un jet de lumière violet vint frapper la sorcière.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit-elle, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le temps de réflexion d'Harry. Merci.

- De rien, répondit-il laconiquement, reprenant sa marche. Les intersections se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais aucun obstacle jusque là. Le labyrinthe était résolument désert. Plus aucune rune sur les murs, aucune trace de végétation ou d'animal. Le sol était lui aussi, détail très étrange aux yeux d'Harry, en marbre blanc.

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Lily craqua de nouveau.

- Très impressionnant la manière dont tu t'es débarrassé de la harpie, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix neutre.

- Tu ne va pas me traiter de Mangemort pour avoir utilisé un Impardonnable ? Railla-t-il. Très surprenant.

- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, je crois qu'aucun autre sort n'aurait eu d'effet sur cette créature.

- Oui mais c'est illégal.

Harry voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements et la faire craquer, qu'elle crie contre lui et s'énerve. Tout plutôt que cette comédie de la mère attentive.

- Jeter un Oubliette aussi est illégal pour toute autre personne que des employés du Ministère, pourtant Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à plusieurs reprises.

- Vraiment ? Plusieurs reprises ?

- Oui. Tu sais déjà qu'il a oublietté Sirius il n'y a pas longtemps mais il a aussi lancé un Oubliette sur Severus durant ta première année, quand tu as tué ce troll, il lui a fait oublié cet incident. Ah et aussi sur James, quand il t'a sauvé en troisième année, durant ton match de Quidditch. James n'a plus aucun souvenir de cet incident tu sais ? Et puis bien sûr le 01 novembre 1981…termina-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Le premier novembre 1981 ? Quoi, que s'est-il passé ce jour là ?

- Je suis désolée mon chéri mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas encore, tu n'es pas prêt.

- Mais alors quand ?

- Je crois, oui je crois que Dumbledore a l'intention de tout te dire très bientôt. Il ne peut plus continuer très longtemps, et puis, tu es bientôt prêt.

- Prêt pour quoi ? Vaincre Voldemort ? Il me faudra encore des années avant d'être prêt, si ne meurs pas avant bien sûr !

- Non, pas pour Voldemort, mais…tu verras.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

- Prends à droite, et arrêtes de râler.

- Comment est-ce que tu connais aussi bien ce labyrinthe ? Comment peux-tu t'y repérer ?

- Je suis là pour te guider, alors bien sûr je sais où aller et ce qui va arriver. Après tout c'est la mission que m'a confiée le labyrinthe.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce n'est pas comme si on était proches dans la vie, pourquoi pas Remus ou Severus ?

- Le labyrinthe devait t'envoyer quelqu'un avec qui tu avais des liens de sang mon chéri. C'était moi, ton père ou ton frère. Mais comme Ryan est bien trop jeune, et que lui aussi ignore tout de ce qui se passe réellement, c'était moi ou ton père. Il voulait vraiment venir tu sais, mais le labyrinthe m'a préféré moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Nous n'avons plus aucun lien depuis que James m'a renié pourtant, même pas de lien de sang.

- Cela n'a aucune importance pour le labyrinthe, il agit comme si le reniement n'avait jamais eu lieu. Gedref a été très contrarié quand il en a entendu parler, mais il s'est rendu compte que cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Gedref ? Alors c'est une personne qui existe réellement !

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri ! Gedref est un bucentaure, c'est-à-dire un centaure avec un corps de taureau. Aujourd'hui il est le dernier représentant de son espèce car ils ont été traqués et persécutés durant le Moyen-âge, il est extrêmement vieux, c'est la plus ancienne créature magique qui existe au monde d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui a fondé ce labyrinthe, à l'époque de la Grèce Antique. Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait de savoir comment et pourquoi ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Très bien. Prends à gauche. Bien, donc comme je disais ce labyrinthe a été fondé il y a des siècles, je ne connais pas exactement la date. Gedref habitait en Grèce, sur l'île du roi Minos qui avait commandé à un architecte nommé Dédale de construire un labyrinthe afin d'y enfermer une créature absolument monstrueuse, le Minotaure. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est une légende je crois. Un corps d'homme à la tête de taureau qui terrorisait l'île ? Et le roi l'a fait enfermer dans le labyrinthe car personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Mais le labyrinthe était si complexe que l'architecte, Dédale, resta enfermé dedans et ne put s'en sortir que grâce à une paire d'ailes qu'il fabriqua avec des plumes et de la cire.

- Oui, c'est à peu prés ça, mais ce n'est pas là le point qui nous intéresse ici. En fait, Gedref assista à cette construction et en fut fasciné. Il était ami avec Dédale qui lui montra comment il mit au point ce labyrinthe. Il assista à la construction qui dura des années, et eut ainsi une idée.

Il lui semblait pour lui que le labyrinthe avait une portée métaphysique bien plus importante que simplement combattre un monstre. Pour lui, le labyrinthe incarnait l'homme et la double représentation de sa condition : le symbole de la complexité de son âme, des choix qu'il doit effectuer tout le temps afin de ne pas se perdre, l'homme cherchant à sortir de l'obscurité, perdu face à quelque chose de plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Cela le fascinait Harry, à un tel point qu'il n'en dormait ou ne mangeait plus. Il avait besoin de construire son propre labyrinthe, quelque chose qui permettrait à l'homme de s'élever au-dessus de sa propre humanité, quelque chose de puissant, de magique. Alors il se mit à l'ouvrage.

Il partit de Grèce car le roi Minos devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux envers son clan qui ressemblait un peu trop au Minotaure enfermé. Il choisit de s'exiler seul plus loin vers l'est, et c'est comme ça qu'il s'établit dans la forêt d'Arcadie, que tu connais aujourd'hui comme était la forêt de Durmstrang.

L'Arcadie à cette époque était une région riche et prospère, une région où la magie était très forte. Aucun moldu ne s'en approchait, et beaucoup de sorciers et de créatures magiques y vivaient donc ensemble en paix et Gedref fut complètement libre d'y installer son labyrinthe.

La légende veut qu'il fallut 99 ans à Gedref pour le terminer, et que lui-même, à l'instar de Dédale, s'y était perdu et ne pouvait plus en sortir.

Mais Gedref ne voulait pas que le labyrinthe meurt avec lui car il était le seul à en connaître les secrets, alors il passa un marché avec Odin, dieu de la sagesse et de la guerre.

Odin accordait à Gedref l'immortalité et le faisait sortir du labyrinthe si Gedref s'engageait à y former les guerriers les plus importants du monde sorcier. Gedref promit, et il put sortir indemne du labyrinthe.

Depuis ce jour, il a accueilli une centaine de personnes dans son labyrinthe. Beaucoup en sont mortes, mais la plupart ont survécu.

- Waow, fut la seule réaction d'Harry. J'ignorais que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait exister, c'est assez incroyable.

- Merlin et les quatre fondateurs ont été dans ce labyrinthe. Et la rumeur veut que Dumbledore aussi, mais cela nul n'en est sûr. Pour la plupart des gens, ce labyrinthe n'est qu'un mythe, une légende.

- Dommage que le labyrinthe n'ait pas avalé Dumbledore, marmonna Harry pour lui-même, mais Lily l'entendit.

- Je sais que tu lui en veux terriblement, et moi aussi je lui en veux pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Mais je peux te promettre une chose : Dumbledore n'agit pas par méchanceté, cela tu peux en être sûr. Il pense faire ce qui est bon pour le monde sorcier, et il éprouve beaucoup de remords. Mais il pense ne pas avoir le choix.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça ! Je comprendrais qu'il ne m'aime pas, et à la rigueur ça ne me dérangerait même pas, mais me laisser me débrouiller seul alors qu'il sait que Voldemort est de retour !

- Cela le tue, répondit une Lily songeuse. Il se déteste de faire cela, d'autant plus depuis la mort d'Evana.

- Oui, il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir causé sa mort, commenta le Serpentard avec amertume.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? En quoi serais-tu responsable de la mort d'Evana !

- C'est moi qui ait voulu qu'ils gardent la prophétie chaque nuit, j'aurais du songer au fait que Voldemort enverrait ses mignons pour la chercher.

- Harry mon chéri réfléchis un peu. Voldemort sait très bien que seul lui ou toi peuvent toucher la prophétie, s'il a envoyé Lucius Malfoy là-bas c'était uniquement pour tuer un de tes alliés, pour t'atteindre personnellement, et il y a réussi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette mort, Evana savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Et s'il y a une personne à blâmer, c'est Dumbledore et pas toi !

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs, pourtant elle répondit le plus calmement possible.

- C'est Albus Dumbledore qui est responsable de la mort d'Evana. Il le sait, crois-moi, et je mettrais ma baguette à brûler qu'il n'en dort plus la nuit. La mort d'Evie, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua un Harry confus.

- Tu comprendras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir coupable de cette mort. Au contraire, tu dois en retirer les leçons nécessaires. Prends la prochaine à gauche.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Et bien, depuis le début, j'ai l'impression que tu te laisses dominer dans cette guerre. C'est Voldemort qui mène la danse et décide des prochains mouvements, et toi tu dois t'y faire et te contenter de répondre du mieux que tu peux. Est-ce que tu n'en as pas assez ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas être celui qui déplace les pions sur l'échiquier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu veux dire que je dois prendre les choses en main, forcer Voldemort à sortir de l'ombre ? Ne plus me laisser faire, mais agir, en tant que leader !

- Tout à fait. En tuant Evana, Voldemort voulait te prouver que c'était lui qui contrôlait le jeu. Te montrer qu'il avait un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur tes alliés, qu'il agissait à sa guise et te détruirait très vite. Il ne te prend pas au sérieux, pas encore. Il n'a pas encore compris que tu étais un adversaire à sa mesure.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, je veux dire, pas encore ! Je ne suis qu'un gamin de quinze ans, qui essaie d'apprendre, mais je suis encore très loin de pouvoir être à sa mesure.

- Un de tes rares défauts Harry est ton côté trop Serpentard. Ne le prend surtout pas comme une critique, mais tu es beaucoup trop calculé, tu ne laisses pas ton côté Gryffondor prendre le dessus alors que quelque fois tu devrais être un peu plus impétueux, te laisser porter par ton instinct, par ce qui te semble juste. Tu ne dois pas être uniquement Serpentard, c'est bien de faire attention, mais tu dois aussi agir, et non pas uniquement réfléchir Harry.

- Bien sûr que je ne dois pas être uniquement Serpentard, après tout c'est la maison des Mangemorts et de la magie noire, pas étonnant que tu me dises cela ! Laissa échapper brutalement Harry. Il reconnaissait que les propos de Lily étaient judicieux, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître à voix haute. Il n'oubliait pas que malgré tout, elle restait son ennemie.

- Je n'ai aucun préjugé envers cette maison, protesta Lily avec vigueur. Comme les trois autres elle a ses qualités et ses défauts. Et je pense que c'est la maison qui te correspond le plus, non pas parce que tu es maléfique ou mauvais comme le prétendent les Potter, mais parce qu'elle t'a permis de canaliser et développer ton ambition de manière pertinente. Elle t'a permis de te faire des amis bons et loyaux, et je suis certaine que si tu avais été autre part tu ne serais pas devenu la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, et crois-moi, tu es actuellement la meilleure version de ce que tu pourrais être.

Harry rougit sous ce compliment inattendu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, alors qu'ils tournaient à droite, quelqu'un apparut.

Une silhouette humaine se détachait à travers la brume. Quelqu'un de pas très grand et d'assez mince. Avec des cheveux en bataille. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'Harry reconnut Ryan Potter.

C'était Ryan, mais pas le Ryan qu'il connaissait. Celui-ci avait une immense cicatrice en forme de croix qui mutilait son torse nu. L'éclair qui ornait habituellement son front avait disparu, et ses yeux étaient devenus rouge. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry le compara mentalement à Voldemort. La même lueur cruelle dans les yeux, le même rictus mauvais.

Il se tenait immobile, la brume l'entourant tel un halo protecteur et sur le mur juste à sa gauche, Harry aperçut deux runes différentes : encore raido, mais celle d'à côté était différente. Avec difficulté il reconnut ansuz, le symbole de l'espérance et de la conscience. Mais les deux ensembles n'avaient aucun sens : l'espérance d'un voyage dans les ténèbres, Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car son ancien frère jumeau prit la parole.

- On se retrouve enfin, Potter ! Dit-il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ryan ? Demanda Harry avec prudence. Il savait que ce Ryan n'était pas réel. Ses intentions paraissaient plus qu'évidentes : la baguette brandi en avant, les poings serrés, Ryan s'était mis en position de combat.

Et pour Harry qui attendait ce moment depuis des années, la tentation était grande d'attaquer immédiatement et de se battre en duel avec Ryan Potter, le Survivant, le Chouchou, celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'ils étaient mômes.

Surtout que Lily était là. Elle pourrait voir de ses propres yeux lequel de ses fils était le meilleur. Il pouvait lui prouver, là maintenant. Enfin, après toutes ces années d'attente !

- A ton avis, Potter ! Je suis là pour enfin prendre ma revanche, tu as volé mon identité, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! Je ne t'ai rien volé, va réclamer des comptes à Dumbledore, c'est lui qui a fait cette erreur il y a quinze ans ! Et si tu crois que j'ai demandé à être le Survivant, tu te trompes lourdement, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour échanger ma place avec toi !

- Menteur ! Hurla Ryan, le visage déformé par la colère. Toute ta vie tu as été jaloux de moi, à réclamer l'attention de nos parents, à essayer de me voler la vedette, à tout faire pour être meilleur que moi ! C'est pour ça que tu as été réparti à Serpentard, pour ça que tu as appris à devenir Animagus, à t'entraîner des heures et des heures ! Tout pour me surpasser, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas simplement accepter ce que tu étais !

Harry aurait voulu répondre et nier, mais il savait que les dires de Ryan contenaient une part de vérité assez importante.

Toute sa vie s'était concentrée autour d'un seul objectif : rassasier son ambition dévorante, prendre la première place, être le meilleur, tout simplement. Rien n'était jamais assez bien. Devenir Animagus à quatorze ans, maîtriser l'occlumentie à quinze, faire de la magie noire à partir de onze ans, avoir à quinze ans le niveau d'un sorcier de dix-huit, vingt ans…et encore, ce n'était pas assez.

Il voulait toujours plaire à tout le monde : être un crack en défenses pour Severus, Alastor et Remus, en Métamorphoses pour Minerva, être celui vers qui on se tournait en cas de problème…être le plus important quoi.

- Je te céderais la place volontiers, admit Harry d'une voix basse, mais regarde la réalité en face Ryan, tu serais incapable de te débrouiller face à Voldemort. Si ça avait été toi dans le cimetière l'année dernière, tu serais déjà mort, et Voldemort aurait gagné la partie. Moi au moins j'ai une chance. Minime certes, mais une chance quand même. Toi tu ne vaux pas grand-chose.

- _Confringo ! _Hurla alors Ryan de manière soudaine, prenant Harry totalement au dépourvu. Mais les longues heures passées avec Severus n'avaient pas été en vain.

- _Protego maximum, _répliqua le Survivant, faisant apparaître un bouclier argenté qui servait contre les sorts les plus violents, en les faisant ricocher. Cependant ce sort ne pouvait pas être utilisé contre les adversaires les plus puissants qui réussiraient sans problème à percer cette défense. Mais contre Ryan, aucun problème.

Néanmoins Harry se demandait comment le Gryffondor pouvait connaître un tel sort.

_Réfléchis, ce n'est pas vraiment Ryan qui est ici. Encore une fois ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tout comme Lily. Comment pourrait-elle connaître tous ces détails sur toi ? Comment a-t-elle pu te soigner tout à l'heure ? C'est le labyrinthe, encore et toujours. Surtout, ne te laisses pas avoir par cette illusion. Tout ce que dis Ryan est faux._

Mais le bouclier qu'il avait érigé ne put le protéger contre le sort suivant.

- _Doloris, _hurla Ryan, avec une haine féroce dans la voix. Et le sort atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine.

Harry hurla à pleins poumons. La douleur était encore pire que dans ses souvenirs. L'année dernière…Voldemort, Malfoy, et Pettigrew…le sentiment d'impuissance et de haine qui vous envahissait alors…l'envie de mourir pour qu'enfin ça s'arrête…

Mais dans le cimetière Voldemort avait fini par mettre fin au sortilège. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ryan en ce moment. Il continuait, encore et encore, et riait comme un dément. Plus d'une minute déjà, et Harry ne pouvait même plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Simplement prier pour que la douleur disparaisse. A n'importe quel prix.

- Ryan, arrête ! Intervint soudainement Lily, s'avançant vers ses deux fils. Elle était restée en retrait pendant le début de la joute verbale, sachant pertinemment quelles étaient les intentions du labyrinthe en opposant les deux frères de la sorte, mais le cadet allait beaucoup trop loin là.

Ryan leva un regard méprisant vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Cracha-t-il tout en maintenant Harry sous le Doloris.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point il souffre ! C'est ton frère par Merlin !

- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Tu oublies que ton cher mari s'en est débarrassé l'été dernier, comme on se débarrasse de la vermine ! Ricana Ryan. C'est un monstre et il mérite de crever ! N'est-ce pas, Lupin ?

- C'est un Potter ! Hurla Lily, perdant son sang-froid. C'est un Potter, et non un Lupin ! C'est mon fils ! Ne redis plus jamais ça devant moi ! Et lâche-le ! Arrête ce Doloris tout de suite !

- Sinon quoi ? Répliqua le Gryffondor d'une voix menaçante. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Me punir dans ma chambre ? Je suis sûr que si papa était là il serait en train de m'aider à punir cette vermine.

- Ton père ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ça. Arrête tout de suite !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Lily ! Papa lui au moins comprend que le monde se porterait bien mieux si Lupin n'était pas là ! JE me porterais bien mieux s'il n'existait pas !

- Tu te trompes ! Harry est quelqu'un de bon, de loyal, de courageux et d'intelligent ! On a tous besoin de lui !

- Pourquoi, pour vaincre Voldemort ? Pour l'utiliser comme arme ? Parce que c'est le plan de Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il manipule tout le monde depuis quinze ans, afin de former un soldat parfait et prêt à mourir pour la cause !

- Pas du tout ! Riposta Lily, surprise de ces propos. Dumbledore a un plan en tête oui, mais ce n'est absolument pas ça ! Et on n'a pas besoin d'Harry simplement parce qu'il est l'élu de la prophétie, mais parce qu'il est une personne exceptionnelle, et tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de te comporter comme un sale gamin arrogant !

Ryan rougit sous l'effet de la colère, et c'était là l'effet escompté par Lily. Car pendant qu'elle discutait avec lui, Sigur lui était sorti de sa poche et s'apprêtait à rendre une petit visite au frère de son maître.

- Tu vas regretter ces propos ! Cria Ryan, dont le visage était déformé par la colère et la rage. Dés que j'en aurais fini avec lui, ce sera à ton tour et je…

Mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sigur venait juste de lui mordre violemment la cheville, et sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur il lâcha sa baguette. Lily se rua aussitôt aux côtés d'Harry qui cessa d'hurler.

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? Harry réponds-moi ! Hurla Lily en le voyant inconscient.

Il était resté au moins cinq minutes sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable, et soudain elle eut peur que cela n'eut d'irrémédiables conséquences.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais Lily vit à sa gauche Ryan donner un virulent coup de pied à Sigur qui valdingua dans les airs, avant de se retourner, l'air mauvais, vers le reste de sa famille.

- Tu vas me le payer, salope ! Doloris ! Hurla-t-il, cette fois-ci en direction de Lily.

Mais Harry, voyant ce que s'apprêtait à faire Ryan, poussa brusquement Lily sur le côté et prit de nouveau le sort de plein fouet. De nouveau il hurla, sans répit.

Lily fut bouleversée par ce geste.

- Crétin, cracha Ryan avec mépris, stoppant le Doloris. Cette femme te déteste et t'a fait vivre l'enfer pendant des années, et toi tu la protèges quand même ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Harry se releva avec difficulté, tremblant tellement que sa baguette en tomba à terre. Mais il prit sur lui et la ramassa. Le poing serré, il savait qu'il fallait en terminer avec Ryan Potter.

De toute façon, il n'était qu'une illusion. Il pouvait bien l'achever. C'était probablement ce que voulait le labyrinthe.

Les deux frères se postèrent face à face, les regards fixés l'un sur l'autre, et Lily sut instinctivement qu'ils voulaient tous les deux en finir. La haine canalisée et contenue pendant quinze ans éclatait finalement au grand jour. Impossible de revenir en arrière.

- _Jacio !_

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Voyant le jet de lumière verte se diriger vers son aîné, qui écarquillait les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, Lily sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Elle poussa Harry en arrière, et se mit droit devant la baguette de Ryan.

Le sortilège de la mort frappa Lily de plein fouet, mais par un phénomène inexplicable, il ne lui fit rien. Au contraire, il la frappa et rebondit aussitôt sur celui qui l'avait lancé.

Ryan disparut alors soudainement, aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, et Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais de ses deux fils, c'était Harry qu'elle préférait. Il était tellement plus mature, et intelligent. Elle ne se sentait même pas affecté par la mort de Ryan. Bien sûr, seule son illusion avait été détruite, mais quand même, elle aurait du ressentir quelque chose !

Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux et souffla un grand coup. Il ressentait encore les effets des Doloris, mais surtout, il se sentait plus troublé que jamais.

Lily avait voulu se sacrifier pour lui, tout comme lui s'était interposé entre elle et le Doloris. Pourquoi ? Toutes ces années, il avait tellement voulu se venger des Potter, de tous les Potter. Il avait rêvé de les torturer, il les avait imaginé alors qu'il s'entraînait à apprendre des sorts de magie noire. Il avait tellement cru que le jour où il en aurait l'occasion il se vengerait et les ferait souffrir comme lui avait souffert de leur rejet durant son enfance. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait pu voir Lily Potter hurler sous les coups des Doloris, il l'avait protégé, sans même réfléchir.

Peut-être que Neville avait raison au bout du compte. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un complexe de sauveur, le besoin de se sacrifier dans l'espoir qu'on l'aime en retour.

- Ryan avait raison, avoua Harry à Lily, se retournant vers elle. Je veux dire, quand il disait que je réclame toujours l'attention. Quelque part c'est vrai, j'éprouve toujours le besoin de plaire aux adultes, je veux qu'ils me remarquent et me complimentent. Et j'ai besoin d'attention sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant d'être le Survivant, le leader de la résistance. Je réclame les responsabilités alors qu'elles m'écrasent. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- C'est tout à fait normal mon chéri, répondit d'une voix douce Lily. Tu as souffert d'un tel isolement dans ton enfance de la part des Potter, et de presque tous les adultes autour de toi, que tu ne te sens jamais en sécurité. Le problème avec toi Harry, c'est que tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression. Tu penses ne pas avoir le droit à l'erreur. Ce n'est pas le cas, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur si tu trébuches de temps à autre. Tu n'es pas parfait, loin de là. Accorde-toi un break de temps en temps.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à soigner ses blessures avec des pansements improvisés, autrement dit des lambeaux qu'elle avait déchiré de sa robe de sorcière. Harry saignait énormément, mais en ce moment il n'avait pas l'air de songer à la douleur.

- Des fois je me demande, qu'est ce que je serai devenu si je n'avais pas eu Remus, Eli et Nev, songea Harry à voix haute. Tu sais, si personne n'avait été là dans mon enfance pour m'aimer et me soutenir. Je pense que je serai devenu quelqu'un de mauvais, inévitablement. Je veux dire, j'aurais laissé ma haine me dévorer, je n'aurais connu aucune limite. Quelque part, j'ai eu de la chance qu'ils soient là.

Lily baissa le visage pour que son fils ne remarque pas le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle et qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler.

- Exactement, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop gaie. Tu dois te concentrer sur ça Harry. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment, pour ce que tu es, et non pas pour ce que tu peux accomplir. Ils t'aiment parce que tu es une personne bonne, loyale et généreuse. Inutile de mettre la barre trop haut, tu te tueras à la tâche sinon. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de faire de ton mieux.

Harry acquiesça lentement la tête, comme s'il tentait d'assimiler tous ces conseils. Il savait que Lily avait raison, mais c'était un peu dur de changer de comportement du jour au lendemain. Et puis, il y avait le fait que ces conseils venaient de Lily Potter. C'était déroutant, même si plus le temps passait et plus il arrivait à dissocier cette Lily de celle qu'il avait connu durant son enfance. Il fallait dire que les différences étaient majeures.

Cette Lily était certes bien plus jeune, mais elle avait l'air aussi tellement plus heureuse. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat resplendissant. Mais surtout, elle le dévisageait avec tant d'amour et de fierté ! Harry était pratiquement certain qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé Ryan de la sorte.

C'était étrange, mais le problème était qu'il s'y habituait un peu trop vite, songea-t-il avec tristesse. Cette Lily était trop agréable, trop douce, trop gentille…elle représentait un réel danger.

- Il faut qu'on continue, dit-il brusquement, repoussant la main de Lily qui s'attardait sur son genou en sang. Il se releva d'un coup, faisant fi de la douleur. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible, et sortir de ce labyrinthe. Crois-tu que ce soit bientôt terminé ?

- Je pense que tu as accompli la plupart des épreuves, répondit la rouquine. On approche du cœur du labyrinthe, plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Mais es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer encore quelques minutes, ce n'est pas ta rapidité qui va compter, et je sais que la dernière épreuve est la plus dure de toutes.

- Non, ça va aller, riposta le Survivant. Je me sens en pleine forme.

Il prit sa baguette et se lança un Scourgify, afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Les tâches de sang disparurent mais ses vêtements étaient dans un mauvais état. Le jean qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, et son uniforme couleur rouge sang était presque en lambeaux. Malheureusement, Harry ne connaissait aucun sort pour remettre en état des vêtements. Il devrait se contenter de cette apparence.

Ils reprirent la route, et constatèrent que la brume semblait s'accentuer. Le vent était plus glacial que jamais et le ciel complètement noir renforçait l'impression de danger qui se dégageait du labyrinthe. Encore heureux qu'Harry avait sa baguette pour produire de la lumière et les guider.

- Prends à gauche, indiqua Lily. A partir de maintenant, c'est toujours à gauche.

Sur les murs les runes se multipliaient également. Alors qu'avant il n'y avait qu'un ou deux symboles répétés une ou deux fois, ici les murs semblaient intégralement recouverts de symboles. Harry se félicita soudainement d'avoir pris option runes à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une matière qui l'avait passionnée, contrairement à l'Arithmancie, mais il reconnaissait son utilité. Enfin, ça ne le réconfortait guère, car les seuls symboles qu'il reconnaissait en ce moment étaient des symboles funestes : Isaz, pour le froid et le malheur, Eihwaz pour la mort et le danger, Naudiz et encore et toujours Mannaz, qui semblait à chaque fois se situer au centre du mur. Comme si c'était l'élément le plus important.

Lily le vit dévisager le mur avec attention et apporta quelques explications.

- Comme tu le sais déjà probablement les runes étaient l'ancien alphabet utilisé les Anglo-Saxons ou les Scandinaves, avant l'alphabet latin. Gedref était un féru de runes, et à son époque, connaître le langage des runes était une preuve de sagesse et d'érudition. La symbolique le passionnait, et quand il a commencé la construction de son labyrinthe, il a tout naturellement décidé d'y inclure ce langage, pensant que les hommes qui ne parviendraient pas à les déchiffrer ne mériteraient pas de sortir indemne du labyrinthe.

- Mais elles ne servent pas à grand-chose finalement ? Je veux dire, elles n'indiquent pas le chemin, vu que tu es là pour me guider, elles ne font que prévenir du danger !

Lily haussa légèrement les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Pour sa part elle partageait l'avis d'Harry, mais si les runes étaient là c'était probablement pour une bonne raison. Gedref n'agissait jamais à la légère.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, suivant les instructions de Lily et prenant toujours à gauche, et Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de très dangereux l'attendait au cœur du labyrinthe.

Soudain, Sigur, qui était resté tranquillement dans la poche de son propriétaire depuis son affrontement avec Ryan, sortit de la poche et renifla l'air.

- Que se passe-t-il Sigur ? Demanda Harry.

Sigur attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Les sens aux aguets, ses petits yeux écarquillés, il répondit, bafouillant.

- Il y a un autre serpent, tout prés. Un immense serpent, terrifiant…

- Plus grand et terrifiant qu'un basilique ?

Sigur hocha frénétiquement la tête et soudain Harry eut peur. Sa rencontre avec le monstre en seconde année n'était pas un de ceux qu'il chérissait. Si au cœur du labyrinthe se trouvait une créature encore plus dangereuse qu'un basilique…

Lily agrippa alors la main du Serpentard.

- Je sais ce que c'est Harry, murmura-t-elle, à moitié horrifiée. Si c'est un serpent monstrueux, alors ça ne peut être qu'une chose !

- Quoi ? La pressa-t-il.

- Un python.

- Un python, tu veux dire ces espèces de gros serpent qu'on voit dans les zoos moldus ? C'est bien moins terrible qu'un basilique !

- Non Harry ! Un Python, comme celui qui existait dans la Grèce Antique et qui veillait sur l'oracle de Delphes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué par Apollon ! Une bête monstrueuse qui a causé des ravages en son temps, un monstre gigantesque, long et abominable, une sorte de dragon-serpent ! Par Merlin Gedref est inconscient, tu ne peux pas affronter ça !

Lily était passée en mode mère poule et cela irritait légèrement Harry. Il avait eu son lot d'affrontements et ce n'était pas un gros serpent qui allait lui faire peur.

- Allez, on y va, plus vite on y sera, plus vite ce sera terminé ! Dit-il en accélérant le pas, mais Lily le rattrapa et l'arrêta.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas, ce monstre n'est pas ordinaire ! Rien à voir avec la harpie ou le fantôme de Ryan qui t'attaquait à coup de magie noire ! On parle d'un serpent mythique supposé indestructible ! Seul un dieu a réussi à l'achever, et je me demande bien comment Gedref a réussi à en cacher un ici !

- Si d'autres ont réussi à le combattre avant je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas ! S'écria Harry avec un brin d'arrogance. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, soit j'affronte la bête soit je reste enfermé dans ce labyrinthe à jamais, et ça ce n'est pas une option. Alors j'y vais, et puis c'est tout. Tu peux rester là si ça te chante !

Harry défia du regard sa mère qui hésitait. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix, mais elle s'inquiétait énormément. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ?

- Très bien, mais il va falloir que tu fasses très attention, promets-le moi !

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Oui, bien sûr, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor je te rappelle, les risques inutiles, très peu pour moi !

Lily n'était guère rassurée, mais elle avança avec Harry.

- Est-ce que tu peux prendre Sigur avec toi ? Demanda soudainement le Survivant. Si ce monstre est aussi dangereux que tu le dis…

- Oui bien sûr, il peut se réfugier dans ma poche, répondit Lily.

Harry ordonna à Sigur d'aller avec la rouquine et le serpent n'en fut pas mécontent. Il avait eu sa dose de bataille pour les dix prochaines années.

Le cœur du labyrinthe se rapprochait. Plus qu'une centaine de mètres selon Lily, et Harry remarqua une désagréable odeur de souffre dans l'air. Un peu comme celle qu'il avait déjà senti durant sa première épreuve, contre les dragons.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait Harry sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ce moment ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait déjà vécu. Auparavant, à chaque fois qu'il avait du se battre, contre Voldemort, ça avait été par surprise presque. Il avait atterri dans l'arène et s'était battu sans avoir rien prévu, sans avoir eu le temps de se préparer. Là c'était différent, il savait ce qui l'attendait, il disposait encore de quelques minutes, et pouvait toujours s'enfuir s'il le voulait. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une option, mais il pouvait toujours reculer l'affrontement.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Et puis ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

_Est-ce qu'un Avada Kedavra serait utile contre lui ? _Songeait Harry avec hâte, tentant de trouver un angle d'attaque. _Pas sûr, mais je peux toujours tenter, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre. Sinon la magie noire, peut-être diripio, mais c'est vraiment extrême comme sort et je ne l'ai même jamais lancé. Le problème c'est que la plupart des sorts que j'ai appris sont à lancer sur des humains, j'ignore si ça marcherait sur des créatures tout droit sortis de la mythologie grecque. Peut-être fiendfyre. C'est censé détruire tout objet magique ou personne, ça devrait pouvoir marcher sur un serpent. Si seulement il y avait un moyen clair et précis comme pour le basilique. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas un phœnix à disposition._

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions quand soudain, Lily déclara d'une voix tremblante.

- Ca y est mon chéri, on y est presque. Le prochain tournant nous mènera au cœur du labyrinthe.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Sa main droite agrippant avec force sa baguette, la mâchoire serrée, la tête levée, il essayait tant bien que mal de prendre confiance en lui et de ne pas laisser la peur qu'il ressentait le dominait entièrement.

Un conseil que lui avait donné Alastor cet été lui revint soudain en tête.

_Avoir peur c'est bien, avoir peur c'est excellent, mais le plus important est de ne pas laisser cette peur te dévorer. Tu dois la maîtriser et l'affronter, et tu n'en seras que plus grand._

Malgré sa paranoïa et son côté bourru Alastor était toujours d'excellent conseil. A lui maintenant de savoir les appliquer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

A travers le silence pesant du labyrinthe on pouvait distinguer une sorte de grondement très bas. Un peu comme le monstre tapi dans sa caverne, songea un Harry légèrement hystérique. Peut-être que c'était ça le conseil de Pholos, ne pas s'approcher de la caverne, du monstre !

- Courage Harry, tu vas y arriver, murmura Lily.

Harry tourna pour la dernière fois à gauche.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce spectacle.

Un serpent long d'une quinzaine de mètres d'un vert éclatant qui rappelait la couleur des yeux d'Harry et Lily, d'immenses yeux jaunes qui semblaient pouvoir voir au travers du Survivant, une queue en forme de pique acérée et qui ne cessait de remuer de gauche à droite.

Le Python siffla soudain et Harry se sentit idiot. Alors qu'il cherchait des moyens de terrasser la bête, il avait complètement oublié qu'il possédait le don de pouvoir parler aux serpents.

_Des fois je suis un vrai Gryffondor quand même._

- Qui es-tu étranger ? Siffla le Python d'une voix menaçante.

- Mon nom est Harry James Potter, répondit Harry, se rendant compte avec stupéfaction que dans le labyrinthe lui aussi était capable de prononcer son ancien nom en entier, sans même y réfléchir. Les centaures m'ont amené jusqu'à ce labyrinthe, plus précisément Pholos.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, répliqua le Serpent, secouant son immense tête de gauche à droite. Tu dois me vaincre, ou mourir. Telle est la règle de ce labyrinthe. Mais c'est la seconde fois que je me bats avec un humain parlant ma langue. Comme c'est curieux !

- Le premier était Salazar Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça le Serpent. Un excellent sorcier, un très grand combattant, il est celui qui m'a battu le plus facilement.

- S'il vous a battu, comment êtes-vous encore là ?

- Gedref me ramène à la vie à chaque fois.

- D'accord. Alors euh, on se bat ?

Le Serpent esquissa ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un sourire amusé.

- Oui, on se bat. Je ne me suis jamais battu avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Quel âge as-tu jeune humain ?

- Quinze ans.

- Quel dommage, mourir si jeune !

_C'est ce qu'on verra_, songea férocement Harry.

Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres du serpent. Celui-ci le fixait et Harry se sentit soudain hypnotisé par ce regard jaune. Mais Sigur cria soudain.

- Fais attention à ces yeux Maître ! Il les utilise pour te neutraliser avant de te tuer !

Harry se réveilla, juste au moment où le Python fonçait sur lui, tête baissée. Harry sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'impact et se cogna violemment au mur.

La disposition n'était pas faite pour aider le Survivant. Le cœur du labyrinthe était un immense carré d'une trentaine de mètres, mais le Python en occupait la plus grande partie. La seule sortie de secours d'Harry était le chemin par lequel il était entré, mais la queue du Serpent en bloquait désormais l'accès.

Harry reprit ses esprits et pointa sa baguette en direction de la tête du Python.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-il, y mettant plus de volonté et de haine qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Mais le sort percuta la peau du serpent et rebondit sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du jeune sorcier, y perçant un grand trou béant. Harry le regarda avec horreur.

- Vos petits sorts ne marchent pas sur moi, siffla le Python. Il va falloir trouver autre chose !

Ses yeux jaunes luisaient de férocité. Harry était devenu pour lui un bout de viande à tuer et dévorer ensuite. Les trois derniers sorciers qu'il avait rencontré l'avaient tous vaincu. Il ne laisserait pas passer une victoire.

Harry se releva rapidement et se colla au mur. Les deux adversaires se défiaient du regard, et Harry tentait de passer en revue les sorts qu'il pourrait bien utiliser contre le monstre.

- Abrumpo, réessaya-t-il, mais sans aucun succès. Le sort, qui était censé être un sort de découpe particulièrement puissant qui pouvait couper à travers la chair et le fer, se contenta de rebondir sur le serpent.

_La magie ne marche pas sur lui_, réalisa avec effroi le Survivant. _Oh merde, comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai aucune arme à disposition, je suis censé faire quoi, l'étrangler à mains nues !_

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le serpent, lassé de ces petits jeux, fonça droit sur lui, les crochets en avant, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Harry se baissa rapidement pour esquiver le monstre et roula sur le côté. Mais le Python était plus rapide et soudain, Harry se sentit attrapé par la cheville gauche.

La bête l'avait saisi dans sa gueule et le fit soudain tourbillonner dans les airs. Harry cherchait un moyen de se dégager, et ce n'est qu'en lançant un sort de découpe à son pantalon par lequel le tenait le serpent qu'il parvint à se dégager. Il atterrit sur le sol, et la chute fut incroyablement douloureuse. A en juger par le craquement qu'il entendit en tombant, il avait du se casser une côte ou deux.

Alors que Lily poussait un cri d'effroi, Harry vit le Serpent se retourner brutalement et chercher sa proie du regard. Avec détermination il serra sa baguette plus fort dans la main, bien qu'elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose en ce moment, et se releva.

Mais le monstre fonça de nouveau sur lui, et plus rapidement qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire Quidditch, lui donna un violent coup de tête qui fit valdinguer le Survivant à plusieurs mètres de là et l'assomma complètement.

- HARRY ! Hurla alors Lily. NON, OUVRE LES YEUX ! HARRY ! RESSAISSIS-TOI HARRY !

Harry s'exécuta et vit le monstre se ruer de nouveau vers lui. Avec beaucoup de peine, il se releva et courut contre le mur, mais le serpent prenait toute la place, il semblait impossible de faire le moindre pas sans heurter son immense corps.

Et il était impossible de sortir du cœur du labyrinthe, la queue du monstre bloquait l'entrée, juste devant Lily qui assistait à la scène, impuissante.

Mais le Survivant avait beau courir et tenter d'échapper au Python, celui-ci était bien trop rapide pour lui. Une nouvelle fois il fonça sur sa proie et l'attrapa par la jambe cette fois-ci, avant de le balancer encore une fois dans les airs.

Apparemment il aimait s'amuser avec ses victimes avant de les achever.

Mais alors qu'Harry atterrissait contre le mur et se brisait une ou deux autres côtes au passage, il constata avec effroi qu'il ne tenait plus sa baguette dans sa main.

Et en se retournant vers le Python à l'autre bout du labyrinthe, il constata que sa si précieuse baguette se trouvait dans la gueule du monstre.

Qui lentement, sadiquement même, la broyait entre ses dents, avant de les recracher.

Harry eut alors l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper physiquement. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne venait pas d'assister à la destruction de son bien le plus précieux. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ? Comment pouvait-il espérer survivre ?

Harry savait que s'il ne trouvait pas très vite quelque chose, il mourrait.

Aussi simple que cela. Il cesserait d'exister, il ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis, Elisabeth, Neville, Remus, Tonks, et toutes les personnes qui comptaient sur lui, qui l'appréciaient, qui l'admiraient.

Il ne vaincrait jamais Voldemort, il ne connaitrait jamais la vérité.

Et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Il avait trop de choses à accomplir, tant d'expériences à vivre.

Mais il n'avait plus de baguette. Gisant sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux de bois brisés, à seulement quelques centimètres de la queue du monstre, elle semblait le narguer.

Sa baguette, son bien le plus précieux ou presque.

_Réfléchis, _songea-t-il férocement. _REFLECHIS !_

A plusieurs mètres de là se tenait Lily, les mains jointes sous son menton comme si elle suppliait une quelconque divinité de prendre soin de son fils. Des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage, et en la voyant, Harry se surprit à songer à Remus, qui restait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe son père. De cœur. Il avait beau aimer cette version de Lily, ça ne changeait rien au final.

Et de penser à Remus l'amena à songer à Tonks, et c'est là qu'enfin le déclic survint.

Un conseil que Ted Tonks lui avait prodigué cet été lui revint en mémoire, et là Harry se surprit à penser que des fois, il pouvait être idiot quand même.

Ted était un des rares sorciers à être d'ascendance moldue et à continuer à fréquenter très régulièrement ce monde. Aussi, il avait été le premier à conseiller à Harry de suivre des entraînements à la moldu : courir tous les matins, se garder en forme…et savoir utiliser les armes moldues, car ça pouvait être utile.

_La dague de Serpentard ! Elle est assez puissante pour détruire un Horcruxe, alors pourquoi pas un serpent mythique ! Mais elle est à Durmstrang. Est-ce que je peux la faire venir, est-ce que je ne suis pas trop loin ?_

_De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre._

Le monstre se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, sa langue fourchue frétillant, ses yeux luisant comme s'il salivait à l'avance à l'idée de déguster un excellent repas.

- Prêt à mourir, Harry James Potter ? Siffla-t-il, rampant jusqu'au Survivant qui cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. Le monstre prenait toute la place, impossible de bouger.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, priant que les cours de Wilson aient porté ses fruits, car c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- _Accio dague de Salazar _! Hurla-t-il d'une voix tonitruante qui résonna dans tout le labyrinthe. Il vit Lily écarquiller les yeux, comme si elle reprenait espoir, mais c'était sur le monstre qu'il devait se concentrer.

Mais rien ne vint. Le monstre avait levé la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que l'humain venait de crier. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il rampa jusqu'à Harry, fermant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Ses crochets apparaissaient plus menaçants que jamais, immenses, presque un mètre de long.

Harry chercha une échappatoire, n'importe où, mais le Python s'était étalé un peu partout et lui bloquait la sortie. Il était acculé, et cette saleté de dague n'arrivait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

- _Accio dague de Salazar, _réessaya-t-il, plus fort encore, et avec plus de désespoir. Mais soudain, alors que son regard scrutait le ciel pour voir si l'arme arrivait, le monstre frappa sans prévenir.

D'un mouvement décisif, il planta un de ses crochets dans le genou droit d'Harry qui hurla sous la douleur. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper le genou à la hache. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, c'était atroce, et pendant quelques secondes Harry considéra laisser le serpent terminer son boulot et l'achever. Rien ne pouvait faire plus mal que ça, sûrement.

Le serpent retira son crochet mais cela n'allégea en rien la douleur. Désormais, les yeux du Python brillaient d'une lueur cruelle et satisfaite. Il sentait dans l'air tout le désespoir du jeune humain devant ses yeux, et regrettait quelque part que la victoire ait été si facile. A quoi pensait Gedref en envoyant quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans le labyrinthe ? Le combat n'aurait même pas duré plus de quelques minutes !

Harry serrait les dents, des larmes de douleur s'écoulant de ses yeux. Il n'avait même plus la force de se lever et de tenter de sauter sur le serpent pour tenter tant bien que mal de s'enfuir

Mais soudain, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre dans les airs, et levant les yeux, Harry vit avec soulagement la dague arriver dans sa direction.

Il avait réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette.

Alors que le Python, surpris par cette arme qui volait dans les airs, Harry saisit la seule chance qui se présentait à lui.

Faisant abstraction de la douleur qui se propageait en lui il se releva d'un geste sec, prit son élan et sauta sur le dos du serpent qui, surpris de cette intrusion, commença à secouer violemment la tête pour dégager l'humain qui s'agrippait à lui. Mais Harry, dont les bras ne faisaient même pas le tour complet de la tête du Python, s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir, attendant que la dague n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

Le monstre remua le haut de son corps monstrueux mais Harry tenait bon et, voyant que la dague n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il ouvrit la main pour l'accueillir.

Il n'avait pas utilisé cette arme depuis son excursion dans la chambre des secrets prés de trois ans auparavant, quand il avait été sauvé Jenny des griffes de Tom Jedusor. L'arme était assez petite, avec un manche vert et argent, et avec la devise de Salazar gravée dans la lame étincelante : _drago dormiens nunquam titllandus_. Ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort.

Et quand Harry l'eut en main, il ressentit le même sentiment de confiance que celui qu'il avait ressenti dans l'antre du basilique. La dague était très puissante, et elle semblait lui insuffler une nouvelle énergie.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, et alors que les mouvements de tête du serpent menaçaient de le faire valdinguer à tout moment, il plongea la dague au sommet de la tête du Python qui poussa alors un hurlement atroce. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et enfonça encore plus profondément encore la dague, alors que du sang jaillissait et l'éclaboussait à profusion. Avec acharnement, il retira sa dague et frappa le serpent à plusieurs endroits.

Dans un dernier soubresaut d'agonie le serpent bascula en arrière, éjectant violemment Harry qui fit un vol plané dans les airs pour atterrir sur le sol en marbre tâché de sang, à quelques mètres de la rouquine. Le Python poussa un dernier râle avant de s'effondrer à terre mort. Puis, Lily et Harry virent avec surprise le monstre s'évaporer dans un nuage de poussière.

_C'est fini ! _Eut envie d'hurler Lily. C'était terminé, le serpent était mort, achevé par l'arme du fondateur. Harry avait triomphé.

Tout en courant jusqu'à son fils, qui s'était à moitié évanoui sur le sol, elle pleura sans se retenir. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, c'était terrifiant.

- Harry, oh mon dieu Harry, murmura-t-elle tout en s'agenouillant auprès du jeune homme. Sa respiration était saccadée et il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je….mal…peux pas….haleta-t-il, et Lily constata avec horreur que son genou nu, là où le crochet du serpent l'avait transpercé était devenu violet.

- Le venin se répand dans ton corps, comprit-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il faut l'enlever immédiatement, mais comment ? Je ne…

Sigur sortit alors de sa poche et commença à siffler en direction d'Harry, qui tant bien que mal l'écouta. Lily eut l'impression que Sigur savait comment faire.

- Non, protesta Harry de sa voix humaine. Non, je, non !

- Quoi, que dit-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Sigur dit que tu peux aspirer le venin hors de mon corps, répondit de mauvaise grâce Harry. Mais il en est hors de question.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry était un idiot parfois. Beaucoup trop têtu, comme ses parents.

- Cesse de dire des sottises Harry James Potter, le sermonna-t-elle. Il ne m'arrivera rien si je t'aspire le venin, je ne peux pas être blessé dans ce labyrinthe, tu l'as bien vu avec l'Avada Kedavra. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi faire !

Harry eut l'air de vouloir protester mais Lily n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Elle se baissa sur le genou de son fils, repéra l'endroit exact où le venin avait été injecté, et commença à aspirer pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Et quand elle releva la tête, espérant avoir ôté tout le poison de son système, elle vit avec soulagement qu'Harry avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- Mieux, avoua Harry d'une voix très faible. Je…est-ce que c'est vraiment terminé ?

- Oui Harry, tu as réussi. Je suis tellement fière !

Sans lui demander si elle pouvait Lily prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude quand elle le relâcha. Il était si pâle.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Oui, je, ça va je crois. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne néanmoins.

- Attends, tu vas rester allongé un instant et te reposer, ordonna Lily. Ce ne fut que quand il fut assis à terre, les jambes allongés et les yeux fermés qu'elle remarqua que la même rune était gravée plusieurs fois dans le marbre. Sept fois exactement. Et elle reconnut avec tristesse la rune Gebo, qui indiquait l'idée de sacrifice. Cela correspondait entièrement à Harry.

Mais l'épreuve était presque terminée, il avait surmonté avec succès chacun des obstacles qui lui avait été présenté.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Répéta-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il, et à ce moment là il avait l'air d'un enfant, faible et malade. Lily eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le materner, mais elle savait aussi qu'il la repousserait.

- Tu as été incroyable, chuchota-t-elle, la fierté évidente dans sa voix. Je suis tellement impressionnée, par tout ce que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, répondit-il faiblement. J'ai simplement tué la harpie. C'est toi qui as vaincu Ryan, et là je n'ai eu qu'un coup de bol, avec le serpent, j'ai failli mourir !

- Oh Harry, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Le labyrinthe de Gedref n'est pas seulement un test de tes capacités à combattre des monstres, ou des humains ! C'est un test psychologique avant tout, apprendre à mieux te connaître, remettre en cause ta vision du monde ! C'est un labyrinthe initiatique qui doit te permettre de murir complètement ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit moi qui ait été envoyé pour te guider ? Parce que dans ton monde je suis la personne que tu hais le plus ! Je sais qu'à plusieurs reprises tu as voulu me tuer durant cette épreuve, je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Mais tu as su dépasser ta haine et tu t'es montré très grand cette nuit Harry. Tu es devenu un homme, quelqu'un de mature qui n'a pas peur d'affronter ses démons, et qui sait les vaincre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, incapable de répondre.

- Tu peux vaincre Voldemort, continua-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bon Harry, tu as ton cœur à la bonne place et tu ne dois pas avoir peur de succomber aux Ténèbres, comme Tom l'a fait il y a des années. Contrairement à lui, tu n'es pas seul, tu as des gens qui t'aiment, et tu ne dois pas avoir peur de leur confier tes peurs et tes doutes. Ton rôle n'est pas de tout prendre sur toi, au contraire. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que Dumbledore, agis le plus justement possible, et tout se passera bien pour toi.

- Et si j'échoue ? Des gens comptent sur moi, et la prophétie…

- La prophétie ne doit pas diriger ta vie mon chéri. Dis-moi une chose, si tu n'avais pas été l'Elu désigné, si ça avait été Ryan, ou Neville, est-ce que tu ne te serais pas battu avec autant d'acharnement ? Est-ce que tu ne te serais pas opposé à lui ?

Harry avait envie de dire que non, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Voldemort avait attaqué Jenny, Elisabeth et Hermione pendant sa deuxième année, c'était à cause de lui que les grands-parents de Neville, les parents de James, le père de Jenny étaient morts, que Draco avait une vie de famille absolument misérable…et toutes les morts qu'il avait causé, toutes les souffrances endurées…et les dangers qu'il représentait…pour Harry et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Non, même s'il n'avait pas été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait rien changé à son comportement d'aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr que non, finit-il par admettre. Simplement…non, tu as raison…c'est ma bataille, quoi qu'en dise la prophétie.

Harry se tut soudainement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots en vain. Lily savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de parler, de dire certaines choses. Elle le voyait à la lueur dans ses yeux, le tremblement de ses mains, et à sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il aurait détesté entendre cela, mais en ce moment plus que jamais il était le fils de James Potter.

Et comme elle le faisait avec James, elle attendit patiemment qu'il ne confie. Il était inutile de le brusquer.

- J'ai tellement peur de devenir comme lui, déclara-t-il brusquement, se tournant vers Lily. Je…je sens une ambition dévorante en moi, un besoin de…de puissance que j'ai du mal à canaliser. J'ai toujours peur d'éclater un jour, de ne plus savoir me retenir. Et si je faisais mal à quelqu'un ? Je n'ai aucune difficulté à lancer un Avada Kedavra, tu l'as bien vu ! Et des fois, je ressens tellement de rage, je vois rouge…les Potter par exemple…et Dumbledore…j'ai envie de leur lancer un Doloris, de les faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'implorent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient de les achever pour que la souffrance cesse. J'ai des rêves comme ça, des fois, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais ça me terrifie. Je ressens tellement de haine !

Lily le regarda, bouleversée. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir, alors que ce n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, manipulé par des forces qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle agit alors par instinct. Lentement, elle mit son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle. Etrangement, Harry ne résista pas. Il se laissa aller à cette embrassade maternelle, avec presque l'énergie du désespoir.

- Je te jure que tout se passera bien, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille tout en le berçant tendrement. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'as rien de comparable avec Voldemort. Tu es une bonne personne à qui il est arrivé de terribles choses. Ta haine, ton besoin de vengeance…tout ça c'est compréhensible, mais tu es asses mature pour te contrôler et comprendre que tu ne dois pas te laisser aller.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors à brûle-pourpoint. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas Lily Potter, la Lily Potter que je connais !

La rouquine le dévisagea tristement.

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis la mère que tu aurais du avoir, celle qui est morte le 31 octobre 1981.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! Supplia le Survivant. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu sous-entends des choses…je ne comprends pas ! Et il y a ce qu'ont dit Charles et Rosa Potter le jour de la renaissance de Voldemort, et Evana sur son lit de mort ! Qu'est ce qui m'échappe ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

Lily laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait encore rien dire, mais elle pouvait peut-être lui donner un indice.

- Je ne peux pas te révéler la vérité Harry, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que…il y a un secret entourant les Potter…quelque chose de très grave, de capital. Quand tu comprendras…je crois que les choses seront plus faciles pour toi.

- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup, l'accusa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle simplement. Je fais ce que je peux pour te faciliter la tâche mon chéri, mais je n'ai que des ressources limitées.

- Oui je sais, admit-il. Et tu m'as beaucoup aidé ce soir. Sans toi je ne m'en serais jamais sorti vivant. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui ai été là, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

Un sourire enfantin apparut alors sur les lèvres du Survivant et le cœur de Lily se serra. Ce n'était pas juste, pensa-t-elle férocement.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider mon chéri, répondit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. Et souviens-toi que même si je ne suis pas là physiquement, je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Moi aussi, dit-il à son tour. Pas la Lily que je connais aujourd'hui, mais celle d'avant, celle qui aurait du être. Ma vraie mère.

Et alors qu'un silence confortable s'établissait entra la mère et le fils, les croassements d'Hugin et Manin se firent entendre dans le ciel désormais empli d'étoiles. Intrigués, ils levèrent les yeux et virent les deux corbeaux voler dans leur direction, et l'un d'entre eux tenait quelque chose dans son bec.

Hugin et Manin atterrirent gracieusement à quelques centimètres seulement des deux sorciers, et Manin déposa à terre ce qui s'avéra être une baguette magique. Harry écarquilla les yeux devant ce geste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il à Lily.

- Et bien le labyrinthe a détruit ta baguette, et donc maintenant il t'en offre une nouvelle pour réparer ce tort. Après tout, comment peux-tu vaincre Voldemort sans baguette ? Répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Est-ce que chacune des personnes qui est venu dans ce labyrinthe en est ressortie avec une nouvelle baguette ?

- Pas forcément. Le labyrinthe rend ce qui est nécessaire à la personne qui l'a vaincu. Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit : un combat entre un sorcier et le labyrinthe de Gedref. Si le sorcier l'emporte, le labyrinthe offre un bien qui sera précieux au sorcier. Si le labyrinthe l'emporte, il prend le bien le plus précieux du sorcier, à savoir sa vie.

Tu peux la prendre tu sais, indiqua-t-elle quand elle vit qu'Harry regardait la baguette sans oser la prendre. Elle est à toi, les messagers de Gedref ne te feront rien.

Harry tendit alors lentement la main vers la baguette qui était un peu plus petite que celle qu'il avait précédemment. Plus petite, elle semblait également en plus mauvais état, comme si elle avait déjà servi pendant des années. Mais une fois qu'Harry la tint dans sa main, il sut qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa en lui et la douleur disparut soudainement. Des éclairs vert et argent jaillirent de sa nouvelle baguette et rugirent dans le ciel, un peu comme des feux d'artifice.

Les corbeaux eurent l'air profondément satisfaits, car ils s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois devant Harry, avant de redécoller dans le ciel et de disparaître.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai terminé ?

- Oui, cela veut dire que tu as réussi. Tu peux être fier. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher maintenant pour sortir du labyrinthe.

- Comment ça ?

Mais Lily n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une forme gigantesque apparaissait dans le ciel. Harry vit alors avec stupéfaction un Griffon d'un doré éclatant voler vers lui.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Il est magnifique !

La créature mythique, au corps de lion et à la tête d'aigle, s'avança lentement vers la mère et le fils. Son visage était doux et paisible, et Harry se sentit étrangement apaisé par cette vue.

- Harry James Potter, déclara le Gryffon. Mon nom est Némésis et je suis là pour te ramener parmi les tiens, hors de ce labyrinthe.

- Très bien, dit Harry, se relevant péniblement, avec l'aide de Lily. Il se tourna alors vers cette dernière.

- Merci pour tout, merci de m'avoir aidé, je…je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement.

- Je t'aime mon fils, répondit Lily, bouleversée. Fais attention à toi, et n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as appris dans ce labyrinthe. C'est important.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis se rapprocha du Griffon qui s'était baissé pour lui permettre de monter.

Mais alors qu'il allait monter sur le Griffon, un hurlement atroce retentit dans le labyrinthe, si horrible qu'Harry sursauta et se boucha les oreilles avec force. Ce cri était plus le plus terrifiant qui lui ait jamais été donné d'entendre. On aurait dit le hurlement d'un loup, les cris d'un enfant abandonné ou d'une femme qui accouche, tout cela en même temps. On ressentait une douleur si atroce dans la voix de la personne qui hurlait qu'Harry eut brusquement envie de pleurer. C'était presque inhumain.

Mais ni Lily ni Némésis n'eurent l'air surpris ou même dérangés par ce bruit. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air…résignés.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix faible quand au bout d'une très longue minute le cri se fut éteint. Pourtant il l'entendait encore résonner.

- Une banshee, répondit Lily. C'est un présage de mort. Le cri d'une banshee indique que quelqu'un est mort ou que quelqu'un va mourir.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que quelqu'un d'autre va mourir ?

Lily hésita avant de répondre.

- Non, c'était pour Evana.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de remonter sur sa monture improvisé. Une fois sur Némésis, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au labyrinthe, et à Lily qui pleurait et souriait en même temps, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire cette image, la seule image positive qu'il aurait jamais de celle qui aurait pu être sa mère. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et plus vite qu'un éclair dans le ciel le Griffon décolla et emmena Harry hors du labyrinthe de Gedref.

Lily regarda partir son fils avec tristesse, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Merlin seul savait quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait le retrouver.

Puis, la brume disparut totalement, et le soleil revint dans le labyrinthe. Lily savait ce que cela voulait dire. L'épreuve était terminée, le labyrinthe allait se rendormir, pendant plusieurs décennies probablement. Nul ne savait quand apparaitrait le prochain disciple de Gedref.

Et comme elle s'y attendait également, une créature apparut. Un corps de taureau, surmonté d'une tête d'homme. Majestueux, mais également très vieux, si vieux qu'en réalité il paraissait sans âge.

- Gedref, murmura-t-elle. Quand il arriva devant elle, avec déférence elle s'inclina.

- Tu peux te relever Lily Potter, répondit-il d'une voix mélodieuse. Tu as rempli ton devoir, je sais que ce n'était pas facile.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, répondit-elle, bouleversée. Il…il ne pourra pas supporter cette mort, et ce sera de ma faute !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est à cause de ce labyrinthe et de mes conseils que tout va s'enclencher. Harry va prendre sa vie en main, il va vouloir causer l'action, et non la subir. Et cela va lui coûter si cher !

- Nous ignorons encore qui va mourir.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes possibles Gedref, et qui que ce soit, Harry ne le supportera pas.

- Il n'aura pas le choix Lily. Ton fils doit assumer son destin. Oui, il va envoyer une personne à la mort dans quelques semaines, mais ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois. Il va faire ce qui est juste, et toi, tu devras l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Comment pourrais-je ? Il me hait, et je le hais aussi.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit mystérieusement Gedref. Il y a encore tant de choses que tu ignores Lily Potter. Tant de choses…

- Je voudrais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

- Vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Oui, vraiment, répondit catégoriquement Lily. Une partie de moi lui en veut terriblement, mais une autre…il a fait ce qu'il devait faire et j'aurais probablement fait la même chose à sa place. C'était nécessaire. Et puis, Harry tient tellement à lui ! Et je ne veux pas qu'Harry souffre.

- Effectivement. Tu ne peux pas te faire de reproches, tu as agi en ton âme et conscience.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle allait très bientôt repartir et voulait se remémorer les instants passés avec son fils une toute dernière fois.

Elle ferma les yeux et des images apparurent dans son esprit. Et malgré le sang, les combats, et les disputes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle avait retrouvé son fils, juste une fois.

Harry atterrit en douceur à quelques mètres des centaures. Le Griffon se baissa légèrement pour permettre au sorcier de descendre. Puis, il s'inclina et repartit dans le ciel. Dix secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Harry avait mal partout, et saignait à plusieurs endroits, mais il allait bien.

C'était étrange, mais il se sentait comme ragaillardi par cette épreuve. Revitalisé, et en paix. Il y voyait un peu plus clair dans tout cela.

Et même si son ancienne baguette lui manquait, il fallait avouer que c'était utile d'en avoir une nouvelle contre Voldemort.

Les centaures firent de nouveau une sorte de révérence.

- Tu as franchi le labyrinthe de Gedref avec succès, Harry James Potter, déclara Pholos d'une voix solennelle. Tu as réussi.

- Ce n'était pas facile, et j'aurais apprécié un avertissement, avoua Harry. Mais oui j'ai réussi.

- Ainsi que le disait la prophétie, murmura Pholos d'une voix si basse que seuls les centaures se trouvant autour de lui purent l'entendre. Harry Potter, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quelque chose de très important.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il existe une seconde prophétie qui te concerne.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tu connais déjà la prophétie faite par Sibylle Trelawney, concernant ton combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, te désignant comme celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre. Mais il existe une seconde prophétie, très ancienne, faite au commencement du monde sorcier, par Eléonore Serpentard.

- Mais enfin…que dit cette prophétie ? Demanda un Harry abasourdi. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

- Cela nous ne pouvons te le dire. Pas encore. Mais cette prophétie se trouve au Département des Mystères dans ton pays. Quand tu y retourneras, tu devras trouver cette prophétie et l'écouter. Elle est très importante. Elle te permettra de te sortir de la caverne.

- Encore cette caverne hein ? Très bien, merci pour ce renseignement, et euh…merci pour tout je suppose. C'était pénible, mais utile.

Pholos esquissa un mystérieux sourire.

- A ton service Harry Potter. Sache que dans la guerre que tu mènes moi-même et mon clan seront de fidèles alliés. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un service, d'une aide, appelle-nous, et nous seront heureux de pouvoir t'offrir notre aide.

- Comment puis-je vous appeler ?

- Demande à Katarina, elle saura toujours où nous trouver tant qu'elle est la directrice de Durmstrang.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et remercia une fois de plus les centaures. Pholos releva de nouveau la patte avant, comme plusieurs heures auparavant et lui rendit l'apparence qu'il devait avoir à Durmstrang et, ce faisant, soigna les blessures du jeune homme. Celui-ci se sentit alors beaucoup mieux, comme si les blessures qu'il avait eu n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Viens Harry James Potter, je vais te ramener à ton école. Monte sur mon dos, lui indiqua Pholos, et sans se faire prier Harry obéit.

Le vent qui soufflait toujours aussi fort apaisa son esprit et le calma. Que d'émotions en une seule journée ! Il avait l'impression d'être en train de vivre un rêve éveillé. Une chose était sûre, ses amis allaient halluciner en entendant son récit.

Moins d'une heure plus tard il était de retour dans le parc de l'école. Il descendit du dos de Pholos, le remercia une dernière fois, puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Mais alors qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, il tomba sur une Katarina qui avait l'air inquiète.

- Bonté divine Harry tu es là ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais où étais-tu passé, je te cherche depuis des heures ! Et les cartes de l'école m'indiquaient que tu n'étais plus dans la forêt. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que Voldemort ou les Aurors t'aient trouvé ! J'étais sur le point de prévenir Severus.

- Je suis désolée Katarina, mais je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une aventure que je n'avais pas prévu !

Redescendant les escaliers en direction de la cuisine pour y trouver quelque chose à manger, car après tout Harry mourrait de faim, son dernier repas remontant à plus d'une dizaine d'heures, il lui expliqua en détail ce qu'il venait de vivre avec les centaures.

- Le labyrinthe de Gedref ? S'exclama la directrice, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe !

- Et bien non. La forêt de Durmstrang est en fait la forêt d'Arcadie, comme elle était appelée durant l'Antiquité. Les centaures y vivent depuis des siècles, protégeant le labyrinthe contre toute intrusion sorcière. Apparemment il n'a pas été utilisé depuis des décennies.

- C'est un labyrinthe initiatique selon les légendes, murmura Katarina. Rempli d'épreuves dangereuses, dont très peuvent ressortir vivants.

- Je ne pourrais dire le contraire, concéda Harry, étouffant un bâillement. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel, et je n'ai guère envie de recommencer.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, et demain tu es excusé des cours si tu le désires. Bon sang, le labyrinthe de Gedref, je n'en reviens pas ! Il faudra mettre Severus et les autres au courant dés demain. Tu veux que je m'en charge.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je crois que je pourrais dormir une journée complète. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps n'est plus qu'une épave.

- Et bien monte vite alors. Dés demain matin j'appelle Severus pour lui raconter.

Harry acquiesça, termina de manger ce que les elfes avaient disposé pour lui sur la table. Et quand il s'écroula dans son lit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'endormit en moins de quelques secondes.

Et quand le réveil survint le lendemain matin, sous la forme du grésillement aigu de son talkie-walkie, Harry maudit tous les fondateurs. N'y avait-il pas moyen de régler ce machin en vibreur ou silencieux ?

- Harry Lupin ! Hurla une voix féminine trop bien connue dans l'appareil, est-ce que tu veux que je te botte les fesses ! Le labyrinthe de Gedref ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, est-ce qu'il te manque quelques neurones ou as-tu simplement envie de mourir avant l'heure ? Mais sérieusement je…

- Oh salut chérie, l'interrompit Harry, pas du tout déstabilisé par ces cris hystériques. Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va au fait, je suis pas du tout épuisé, et tu ne m'as pas réveillé, à peine.

- Argh, crétin ! Ca t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique !

- Eli, calme-toi ! Il n'y a pas de raison de stresser, j'ai vécu une petite aventure hier et il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un hypogriffe !

- D'après ce que m'a dit Severus ce n'était pas qu'une petite aventure, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, et tu aurais pu mourir ! Est-ce que tu as songé à un moi à un moment, à ce que je deviendrais si toi aussi tu disparaissais !

- Severus a exagéré, et je m'en suis sorti indemne ! Et bien sûr que je songe à toi, je pense tout le temps à toi Eli, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les centaures m'ont trouvé et m'ont amené au labyrinthe, je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Mais Eli tout s'est bien terminé. J'en suis ressorti bien plus fort, et avec une nouvelle baguette, et je te jure que j'ai fait très attention tout le temps.

- Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur ce matin, quand Severus m'a retenu après mon cours pour me raconter ce qui t'était arrivé ! J'ai juste, je sais pas, je…promets-moi que tu ne prendras plus aucun risque inconsidéré ! Promets-le-moi !

- Je te le jure ma chérie, mais je fais toujours attention, promis !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout, je ne le supporterai pas tu sais.

- Et moi c'est pareil, mais cette aventure a eu du bon, je t'assure. Cette baguette que j'ai eu, et puis cette découverte sur cette seconde prophétie…

- Oui justement, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Les centaures m'ont juste parlés de cette prophétie faite par Eléonore Serpentard et qui se trouverait au Département des Mystères. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille voir sur place. Pas dans la salle des prophéties directement, mais dans les registres. Je sais qu'il existe une liste de toutes les prophéties, je vais demander à Tonks ou Nat d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, et je vais demander à Andréa si elle sait quelque chose sur cette Eléonore Serpentard.

- Oui mais on ne pourra en connaître le contenu tant que tu ne la toucheras directement, fit judicieusement remarquer sa petite amie. Il faut que tu ailles au Ministère pour cela.

- Oui et ça ce n'est pas demain la veille, soupira Harry. Peu importe, on finira par savoir.

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes, où le Survivant raconta à sa petite amie plus en détails son aventure dans le labyrinthe, en atténuant la dangerosité de la chose cependant. Puis, il prit congé pour aller dormir encore un petit peu. Ses muscles et son corps étaient encore tout douloureux.

Et après cette aventure, la vie reprit tranquillement son cours à l'Institut de Durmstrang. Harry faisait quelques progrès en cours de magie sans baguette, mais Grégory lui fit vite comprendre qu'il n'irait pas très loin dans cette discipline. Il serait juste capable de lancer quelques petits sorts mineurs, mais après ce qu'Harry avait vécu dans le labyrinthe, il en était déjà très content. Il acceptait avec plus de sagesse ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire, et devait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être qui il était.

La vie continua donc sans que rien de spécial ne soit à noter. Mais un beau soir de mars, quelque chose vint bouleverser sa routine.

Harry était dans son lit, en train de chercher le sommeil, quand soudain le talkie-walkie dans son sac grésilla, rompant le silence de la chambre. Deux de ses condisciples se retournèrent dans leurs lits mais ne se réveillèrent pas, tandis que Victor ouvrit les yeux, pas très content de ce réveil impromptu.

- Désolé, s'excusa d'une voix basse Harry. Il saisit le petit appareil et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, les pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé, il répondit.

- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Harry, c'est moi !

Le Survivant, reconnaissant la voix douce de Daphnée, s'inquiéta soudainement. Si la jeune fille l'appelait à une heure si tardive de la nuit, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait avoir eu une vision, et que celle-ci était mauvaise.

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, la Serpentarde n'apportait jamais de bonne nouvelle de ce côté-là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Daphnée, tu as eu une vision ?

- Oui, et je…il fallait que je t'en parle tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais à cette heure.

- Non, pas encore. C'est grave ?

- Non, je…Harry j'ai une bonne nouvelle en fait.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai vu où se trouve un des Horcruxes.

- Où ça ? Demanda Harry avec une excitation visible.

- A Poudlard.


	59. Naissance de l'AP

**Chapitre 58 : naissance de l'AP.**

_Poudlard._

- Comment ça à Poudlard ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Daphnée ?

Daphnée jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était descendue dans la salle commune, déserte à prés de trois heures du matin, pour pouvoir parler à Harry.

- Tu sais que j'ai des visions sur la première guerre, des visions qui vont de plus en plus loin dans le passé ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et bien j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort en personne, une vision qui doit remonter à il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années au moins.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je l'ai vu quand il était encore élève à Poudlard, quand il était très jeune, et encore assez mignon je dois dire. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et c'était juste après qu'il ait reçu cette récompense pour services rendus à l'école, juste après qu'il ait dénoncé Hagrid quoi.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, et il parlait au Basilique. N'étant qu'une ombre, je ne craignais pas son regard, mais je dois avouer que cette créature m'a terrifié, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, me réveiller le plus vite possible.

Enfin bref, ils ont parlé pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes au moins, mais bien sûr je ne comprenais pas. Puis Voldemort a éclaté de rire, un rire à vous faire froid dans le dos. Puis, il a sorti le trophée de son sac, et il a dit, d'une voix humaine, comme s'il s'adressait à un auditoire invisible.

- Et voici mon premier Horcruxe ! Le premier pas sur le chemin qui me mènera à l'immortalité ! A cet instant, Lord Voldemort est né, et Tom Jedusor ne sera bientôt plus.

Il riait, comme un dément Harry, j'étais pétrifiée sur place, je n'osais même plus bouger, mais en même temps, j'éprouvais une sorte de fascination ! Il y avait une telle lueur fanatique qui brillait dans ses yeux, et c'était comme si des ondes de magie pure émanaient de son corps. C'était incroyable.

Puis, il s'est calmé, et il a fini par sortir de la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la salle des trophées où il a remis le sien.

Il a de nouveau ri, et exprimé tout son mépris pour Dippet, le directeur apparemment, Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs qui regretteraient lui avoir un jour donné ce trophée. Surtout Dumbledore disait-il.

- Donc tu es en train de dire, résuma Harry, que Voldemort a caché un Horcruxe à Poudlard ? A la barbe de Dumbledore ? Que c'est dans la salle de trophées, là où tout le monde peut le trouver ?

- Exact Harry, mais en même temps, quelle meilleure cachette ? Qui irait soupçonner une petite plaque en argent de contenir l'âme d'un mage noir ?

- Mais il a fait cela il y a plus de cinquante ans. Qui te dit qu'elle y est encore ?

- Parce que Jenny me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais Dumbledore l'a collé pendant plus de trois mois avant les vacances pour avoir envoyé Weasmoche à l'hôpital. Parmi toutes les retenues qu'elle a du faire, il y avait notamment nettoyer cette salle. Et je me souviens comme si c'était hier qu'elle m'a dit avoir vu la plaque de Voldemort et avoir craché dessus.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Une semaine je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça. Après tout Voldemort cherche à cacher ses Horcruxes là où je ne pourrai pas les trouver. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas pu changer la plaque de place.

- Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne peut quand même pas venir à Poudlard, et je serais étonnée qu'il le demande aux Mangemorts juniors. Ce serait trop risqué. Non, l'Horcruxe est encore à Poudlard, à toi de le détruire maintenant.

- Ah, et comment, alors que je suis à des centaines de kilomètres ?

- L'un de nous peut toujours voler le trophée et l'apporter au Sanctuaire où tu pourras le détruire dés que tu reviendras ? Ou alors Katarina vient le chercher et te l'apporte et tu le tues ?

- Ok. Ecoute, va en parler à Severus dés demain matin, et dis-lui de me contacter dés que possible. Je me rangerai à son avis.

- Très bien Harry.

Et sur ce Daphnée raccrocha.

Le lendemain comme Harry le lui avait demandé, elle alla mettre son professeur de Potions au courant, qui eut alors l'air ravi de cette nouvelle.

- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il, se frottant les mains sous l'effet de la satisfaction. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'écria Elisabeth qui se trouvait également dans le bureau de Severus avec Draco pour préparer la potion tue-loup. Un Horcruxe à Poudlard, presque juste sous notre nez ? Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte pendant des années, même pas Dumbledore !

- Peut-être que si, mais peut-être qu'il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de les détruire, mais à l'Elu de la prophétie, dit alors Draco.

- C'est quand même irresponsable. Imagine que quelqu'un ait mis la main dessus, comme Jenny sur le journal ! On ignore quels dommages peuvent créer ces trucs, c'est hyper dangereux !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas nouveau que Dumbledore aime à prendre des risques en vue de réaliser ses objectifs. L'important est que maintenant on sache. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend qu'Harry revienne pour le détruire ? Demanda Draco.

- C'est compliqué, murmura Severus. D'un côté le voler pour le remettre à Harry par l'intermédiaire de Katarina paraît trop risqué. Elle ignore l'existence des Horcruxes, ça peut être dangereux qu'elle en manipule un. Et puis, je suis sous surveillance du Ministère et ils se rendent compte que je rencontre régulièrement Katarina, ils pourraient y regarder de plus prés. Et on ne peut risquer cela. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille attendre qu'Harry ne revienne pour pouvoir détruire cet Horcruxe.

- Ca peut être hyper long, murmura Draco de manière à ce qu'Elisabeth ne puisse l'entendre. Elle était si instable ces derniers temps qu'il prenait des pincettes avec elle. Comme tout le monde à vrai dire.

- Peu importe, trancha Severus. On va attendre, mais je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce trophée, et discrétement il va falloir qu'on le surveille, qu'on s'assure que personne n'y touche. Et quand je parle de personnes, je parle de ceux qui ont été marqués par Voldemort.

- Daphnée, pour une fois que tu nous apportes une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Draco. Vraiment, tu assures ! Il y a-t-il une petite chance pour que ton radar ait repéré d'autres Horcruxes ?

Daphnée rit doucement.

- Désolée mon cher mais je ne suis pas le décodeur officiel de Voldemort. Et alors, comment avance la potion ?

- Ca irait plus vite si ces deux andouilles travaillaient un peu plus au lieu de bavasser comme des Gryffondors, répondit Severus d'une voix faussement menaçante. D'ailleurs Daphnée tu les déconcentres alors je suggère que tu sortes d'ici et que tu nous laisses terminer. La pleine lune c'est dans deux jours.

- Très bien, très bien. Par contre Harry attend que tu l'appelles pour lui dire quoi. Apparemment c'est à toi de prendre la décision et il te suivra.

Severus eut l'air impressionné.

- Harry qui délègue, est-ce que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond dans le cosmos ?

- Probablement, répliqua narquoisement Draco. Ou alors il veut juste prendre des vacances. Parce que l'idée même qu'il puisse ne pas décider et abandonner certaines responsabilités à d'autres personnes plus âgées et expérimentés est tout bonnement invraisemblable.

- Arrête, depuis cette saleté de labyrinthe il a changé, intervint Elisabeth d'une voix lasse. Il est plus mature, et il…

- Je sais Eli, l'interrompit doucement Draco. J'ironisais, c'est tout. Je crois que personne n'a pu manquer les changements tu sais, même de loin.

Le Serdaigle secoua doucement la tête et retourna à sa potion qu'elle remuait lentement, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les trois autres Serpentards dans la pièce échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

Elisabeth n'allait pas bien en ce moment, c'était un euphémisme. Et s'adresser à elle c'était un peu comme marcher sur des œufs. Toujours faire attention tout en ne sachant pas trop où on se rendait.

- Bon, je vais y aller moi, dit alors Daphnée avec gêne. Neville m'attend, et vous avez encore beaucoup de boulot à faire, alors…

Sur ce le blonde se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du bureau de Severus Rogue.

Les trois sorciers reprirent en silence ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que Daphnée ne les interrompe.

- Attention Elisabeth, dit soudainement Severus. Tu ne mets pas assez d'aconit. Souviens-toi, c'est trois pincées. C'est très important.

De nouveau, la jeune Serdaigle se contenta de secouer la tête et de rectifier son erreur. Aucune remarque, rien. Elle était complètement amorphe.

Et Severus Rogue en avait assez.

Il avait promis à son protégé de s'occuper d'elle et de veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais ça faisait plus de trois mois, elle devait se remuer. Aussi dur que ce soit, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'ils étaient en guerre, qu'Evana ne serait pas la première victime et que les coups durs allaient continuer à pleuvoir. Il fallait redresser les épaules et accuser les chocs, sinon elle ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Et Harry n'avait pas besoin de ce poids supplémentaire sur les épaules.

- Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? Demanda-t-il brusquement et sèchement, après plusieurs minutes de silence seulement interrompues par les clapotis des potions qu'ils remuaient. La difficulté de la tâche, et la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la petite pièce n'incitaient guère à la conversation, il fallait bien le dire.

Draco et Elisabeth relevèrent la tête en même temps, et une fois de plus Severus eut l'occasion de noter les ressemblances qui existaient entre les deux cousins, et qu'ils remarquaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Le même nez aquilin, la même pâleur de visage et les mêmes lèvres rondes. Plus le temps passait et plus on ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que les deux adolescents étaient des Black. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Eh bien, commença Draco, un peu perdu, j'ai presque terminé celle-là, et après il m'en reste encore trois alors je pense…

Severus se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

- Pas toi Draco, je m'adresse à Elisabeth. Je demande combien de temps elle va rester prostrée, aussi inutile qu'un Véracrasse.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille et Draco se mordit les lèvres. Apparemment Severus avait décidé d'agir, et même si sur le fond il était d'accord, il n'était pas sûr qu'une attaque frontale soit la meilleure des approches.

Elle était juste trop fragile en ce moment. Comme si le moindre mot pouvait la briser. L'Elisabeth d'avant, toujours en action et en verbe, qui ne laissait rien passer, qui ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne, cette Elisabeth semblait avoir disparue. Elle ne parlait presque pas, passant la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque avec son frère, ou alors parlant dans son talkie-walkie avec son père. Les deux seules personnes qu'elle semblait tolérer auprès d'elle.

Et bien sûr il y avait Harry, mais celui-ci était très souvent occupé, et même s'il faisait de son mieux, il avait d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de lui parler et qui comptaient sur lui. Dans le meilleur des cas il pouvait lui parler une dizaine de minutes par jour. Trop peu pour Elisabeth qui se repliait de plus en plus sur elle-même.

Mais encore une fois elle ne répondit pas. Elle baissa encore un peu plus la tête et se replongea dans sa potion. Cependant, Draco remarqua avec tristesse que des larmes semblaient perler dans ses yeux bleus.

- Réponds-moi Elisabeth, insista le professeur de Potions, un peu plus gentiment, même si dans son cas ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Eclata-t-elle soudainement. Que je suis malheureuse, que ma mère me manque, que mon petit ami me manque ! Que chaque jour qui passe c'est un véritable effort que de sortir de mon lit et accomplir la plus minuscule tâche ! Que je déteste ma vie et que j'en ai marre de tout ! Que je me sens si énervée contre tout, si triste, si coupable, si…

Elle s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, mais une lueur passionnée était revenue dans ses yeux, et un bref instant les deux Serpentards revirent leur Elisabeth, celle de l'année dernière.

- Coupable de quoi ? Demanda doucement Severus. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous la jouer à la Harry et penser que tu ais quoi que ce soit à voir dans la mort d'Evana ?

Au milieu de ses larmes, Elisabeth esquissa un maigre sourire, mais elle hésita avant de répondre.

- Je me sens coupable, car je ressens plus de douleur devant l'absence d'Harry que devant la mort de ma mère, répondit-elle d'une voix basse. Je suis la plus horrible des filles. Harry ne va pas tarder à revenir, mais pas maman, et pourtant, si je devais choisir entre la sauver et ou faire en sorte qu'il revienne maintenant, et bien, je choisirais la deuxième option. Sans hésiter.

Elle avait baissé la tête, comme si elle était profondément honteuse de cette révélation, et la réponse de son professeur la surprit totalement.

- C'est tout à fait normal, décréta Severus, haussant les épaules d'un geste presque nonchalant. Tu as pu compter sur Harry toute ta vie, il a toujours été là pour toi, a toujours voulu te protéger, a toujours eu confiance en toi. Et ta mère ? Pendant des années elle a voulu te séparer de lui, ne t'a jamais cru et a préféré choisir les Potter plutôt que toi. Oui elle a fini par changer d'avis, mais ça n'annule en rien toutes ces années. Et je crois qu'au fond tu ne lui as jamais vraiment pardonné. Et c'est normal. Tu as besoin d'Harry, encore aujourd'hui. Mais tu as cessé d'avoir besoin d'elle il y a des années de cela. Le choix te parait donc évident.

- Tu sais Eli, dit alors Draco, prenant la parole. Je suis triste qu'Evana soit morte. Pas pour elle, mais parce ça te touche et t'affecte terriblement. Et je crois que c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde ici. On ne la connaissait pas assez bien, et elle avait déjà fait tant d'erreurs. Mais c'est terrible que tu aies perdu ta mère, c'est normal que tu sois aussi triste, que tu sois en colère, que tu veuilles te venger, mais rester ainsi, comme si tu étais morte, ne plus rien faire, ne plus réagir, ce n'est pas sain. Harry te manques, soit, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il faut que tu te reprennes en main, que tu…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais de ce que je ressens ? Explosa violemment la jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors c'est bien beau les platitudes et les leçons moralisatrices, mais ça ne sert à rien ! Personne ne peut comprendre !

- Tu penses qu'on ne comprend pas ! Répliqua aussitôt Severus en haussant la voix. Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? J'ai perdu ma fiancée durant la première guerre, Draco a été émotionnellement abusé par son père et passe ses vacances familiales à s'entraîner à apprendre les pires sorts qui puissent imaginer. Jenny n'a jamais connu son père parce qu'il a été assassiné avant qu'elle naisse, et même si elle n'en parle jamais je peux te dire que ça l'affecte profondément. Tout comme la mort de Colin Crivey qu'elle a indirectement causé durant sa première année. Daphnée et Neville n'ont plus de parents depuis cet été, Remus a également vu sa petite amie se faire tuer par des Mangemorts quand il était à Poudlard, Minerva a perdu une sœur et Maugrey son fils unique durant la première guerre. Et ne parlons même pas d'Harry. Et personne ne comprend ? Redescends sur terre fillette et cesse d'être aussi égoïste. On a tous vécu de sales moments, mais tu ne vois personne se laisser abattre pour autant. Si tu t'avoues déjà vaincu, tu peux rejoindre tous ces lâches qui ne veulent pas se battre.

En voyant les larmes qui coulaient plus fort que jamais sur les joues de la jeune fille et la honte qui semblait lui monter au visage, Severus adoucit le ton.

- La guerre c'est moche Elisabeth. La guerre n'est pas une aventure, c'est une maladie, et pour parler d'elle, il n'y a que les larmes. Il faut que tu te prépares car les prochaines années seront terribles. Evana est morte, ce n'est que la première d'une longue liste. Tu es une fille brillante, et déterminée, et surtout, Harry a besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu vas le laisser tomber en jouant les fillettes effrayées ?

- Bien sûr que non, murmura la jeune fille. Simplement je…je sais pas comment faire pour me relever !

- D'abord, n'oublies jamais que tu n'es pas seule, murmura Draco, se rapprochant d'elle et passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Inutile de se la jouer solo dans cette histoire, les amis c'est pas seulement fait pour doubler les joies, c'est aussi là pour réduire les peines.

- Draco a raison, même s'il s'exprime comme une fille du XVIIIe siècle, répliqua Severus, et les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Alors, tu vas arrêter cette parodie de comportement Gryffondorien ?

Elisabeth acquiesça doucement d'un hochement de tête. Niveau thérapie de choc, le Serpentard savait s'y prendre, c'était indubitable.

Mais elle en avait besoin.

- Alors maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- On termine les potions, tu redeviens normale, et on se bat, plus fort que jamais, pour venger Evana, tous ceux qui sont morts dans le passé, et on déboulonne Voldemort, résuma tranquillement Draco. Aussi simple que cela.

Elisabeth marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps.

- Harry se pose pas mal de questions en ce moment, par rapport au 31 octobre 1981.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, il y a un de ces professeurs à Durmstrang, euh Gregory House, ou non Wilson, je sais plus, enfin celui qui lui enseigne la magie sans baguette, qui lui a posé pas mal de questions sur le sujet. Il est apparemment très curieux, et résultat Harry se pose des questions.

- Plus précisément, quelles questions ?

- Et bien, la plus évidente, précisa Elisabeth. Pourquoi et comment a-t-il pu résister à un Avada Kedavra ?

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut prononcé, la question sembla flotter dans les airs, et Draco et Severus ne surent quoi répondre.

Bien sûr que la question était censée. La communauté sorcière se la posait depuis quatorze ans maintenant. Probablement le plus grand mystère jamais posé.

- Dumbledore a la réponse, déclara brusquement le directeur des Serpentards. J'en mettrais ma baguette à brûler. Quand Voldemort a disparu il y a quinze ans, je lui ai demandé des explications, naturellement. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il était dans son bureau, son phénix était en train de pleurer, et il avait aussi l'air en colère, ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, ces créatures ne sont pas censés éprouver de la colère ou tout sentiment négatif. Et je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter la veille. Comme tout le monde je voulais des explications, et naïvement je pensais que de part mon statut d'espion au sein de l'ordre j'aurais le droit à des éclaircissements supplémentaires.

Mais Dumbledore n'a rien voulu laisser échapper. Il s'est contenté de soupirer. Il avait l'air si las, si vieux tout d'un coup, et je crois que c'est la première fois que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un sorcier, un mortel comme nous tous. Je crois que c'était quelque chose qu'il parvenait à faire oublier chez tout le monde. Pour beaucoup Dumbledore est un peu une réincarnation de Merlin en personne.

Vous vous demandez souvent comment ça se fait que toute la communauté sorcière ou presque croit aveuglement en ses dires, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore jouit d'un prestige immense. D'abord il a vaincu Grindelwald, et puis ses pouvoirs et ses capacités paraissent sans limites. Le truc c'est que tellement de gens l'ont eu en tant que professeur de Métamorphoses. Ils savent de quoi il est capable, les miracles qu'il peut accomplir. Vous savez que par exemple il peut voler ?

- Sérieusement ? S'écrièrent en chœur les deux élèves.

- Oui, c'est peu connu, et surtout très rare, mais il en est capable. On ignore si c'est inné ou acquis cependant. Moi je penche pour l'inné.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore a toujours été l'homme de la situation, celui qui pouvait tout faire, qui avait réponse à tout. Aussi, ce jour là quand il m'a dit ignorer ce qui s'était passé, je ne l'ai pas cru. Il a juste dit avoir quelques hypothèses, mais n'a rien voulu dévoiler.

Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune explication logique ou satisfaisante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort lançait un Avada sur quelqu'un. Ma seule hypothèse, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la prophétie. Après tout elle parle d'un pouvoir qu'on ignore, peut-être que c'est celui-là. Peut-être qu'Harry a la mystérieuse capacité de résister à certains sorts. Après tout, il résiste bien également aux Impériums.

- Oui mais Jenny aussi, pourtant je suis prêt à parier que si on lui envoie un Avada, peut importe que Lucas lui tienne la main ou non mais elle meurt en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire papa Voldy, ironisa Draco. Mais je suis d'accord, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un lien avec la prophétie. Sinon, quel autre pouvoir est-ce que ça serait ?

- Possible, ajouta Elisabeth, songeuse. Hermione fait des recherches sur ce sujet en ce moment, mais pour l'instant ça ne donne rien.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un sujet au monde sur lequel Hermione ne fait pas de recherches ? Rétorqua Draco narquoisement.

- Probablement pas, répondit la Serdaigle sur le même ton. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord avec toi Severus. Dumbledore doit bien avoir une petite idée sur la question. Mais à moins de mettre du Véritaserum dans son jus de citrouille du matin, je vois mal comment on pourra lui soutirer des informations.

- Donc on ne peut rien faire, conclut Draco d'un ton faussement mélodramatique. Je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que les questions se multiplient ces derniers temps. Et à chaque fois qu'on pense trouver une piste, de nouveaux mystères apparaissent. C'est comme si quelqu'un, une force invisible s'amusait à jouer avec nous. Sauf que c'est pas très marrant.

Elisabeth rit doucement en entendant cela, mais très vite Severus les rappela à l'ordre afin de terminer les potions. Ils redevinrent silencieux et cela donna l'occasion à Elisabeth de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se dire.

Ces derniers mois, ça avait été comme si elle n'était qu'à moitié vivante. Elle ne sentait plus rien, hormis une douleur grandissante en elle. C'était comme si elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si sourire, rire, lui faisait mal. Et cette culpabilité qui grandissait en elle…et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. On ne la comprendrait pas on la jugerait…elle ne se sentait plus en confiance avec personne.

Même pas son père.

Le voir revenir du bon côté, ça avait été merveilleux. Aucun mot ne pouvait véritablement décrire ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti. Comme si finalement les choses finissaient par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Et ce n'était pas si dur de lui pardonner, d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il fallait avouer que Sirius y mettait de la bonne volonté.

La plupart du temps.

Elisabeth sortit de ses souvenirs quand Severus lui rappela un peu abruptement de bien remuer sa potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'un montre. Il était vraiment pointilleux sur ce sujet, et la moindre erreur était inadmissible.

- Ayé, terminé ! Déclara soudainement Draco, une pointe de soulagement évidente dans la voix. Il s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche, car il était vrai que la chaleur devenait presque insupportable dans les cachots.

- Oui moi aussi, renchérit la Serdaigle. C'est pas trop tôt !

- N'oubliez pas qu'on recommence dans une semaine, rappela Severus. La pause ne sera que de courte durée.

- Je vais finir par en avoir ras-le-bol des potions, grommela Elisabeth tout bas.

- C'est un excellent exercice pour vous, surtout toi Draco si tu veux vraiment continuer sur cette voie.

- Oh mais moi je ne me suis pas plaint. Enfin pas encore. Simplement ça va être sympa, même si ce n'est que quelques jours, de faire autre chose, de souffler un peu.

- Quelque chose de spécial de prévu ?

- Réunion de l'AP ce soir, pour entraîner les petits nouveaux. Deux nouveaux élèves nous ont rejoints. Eléonore Bones, la sœur de Susan en septième année, et Jonathan Young, son petit ami, même maison mais sixième année.

- Et alors, quels sont leurs niveaux en règle générale ? Demanda avec curiosité Elisabeth.

Draco poussa un petit soupir faussement dramatique.

- Ils ne sont pas doués c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Certains connaissent la théorie tu vois, les formules et les mouvements de baguette, mais une fois qu'on leur demande de jeter le sort il n'y a plus personne. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement entrainés, alors résultat ils sont complètement inutiles. Mais ils sont plein de bonne volonté. C'est toujours ça.

- Oui mais ça sert pas à grand-chose, termina Severus.

- Oui mais Severus, si au lieu de critiquer tu venais donner un coup de main ? On aurait bien besoin de ton aide !

- Je dois déjà m'occuper de ces andouilles toute la journée, tu me demandes en plus de leur apprendre les défenses contre les forces du mal, tout ça parce que leurs professeurs précédents étaient des incapables de première classe ? Je ne crois pas non.

- Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ces élèves apprécieraient d'autres cours avec Sev, renchérit Elisabeth. La plupart d'entre eux sont terrifiés par lui, sans offense Sev.

- Au contraire, c'est l'effet recherché.

- Mais alors qui s'occupe d'eux ?

- Moi quelquefois, sinon c'est toujours Neville, Blaise, Jenny et Lucas. Ils font de l'assez bon boulot je trouve.

Une petite pause eut lieu avant que la petite amie d'Harry ne reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que c'est moi, ou le terme AP sonne faux aux oreilles ?

- Au début je pensais oui, répondit Draco après réflexion. Mais en fait je trouve que ça sonne trop bien, c'est fort, et ça roule tout seul. Moi je trouve que Jennica a eu une idée géniale.

- A se demander où elle a trouvé ça, répliqua Elisabeth songeuse.

_Flash-back._

_C'était au début du mois de février que Jennica était venue voir Blaise et lui avait exposé son idée. Celui-ci enthousiaste, nul ne savait si c'était à cause de l'idée ou de la jeune fille, avait été voir Draco qui avait approuvé. Les autres avaient été mis au courant, et une réunion avait eu lieu dans la Salle sur Demande avec tous les amis d'Harry, ceux qui le croyaient dans le château comme les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et Emmett Black, et bien entendu Jennica qui venait leur exposer la brillante idée qu'elle avait eue._

_Tous étaient assis en cercle, et au milieu, Blaise et Jennica, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air nerveuse devant ce parterre d'élèves._

_- Tous ici nous savons qu'Harry dit la vérité, débuta d'une voix forte la Serpentarde. Nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ressuscité, et qu'une nouvelle guerre ne va pas tarder à avoir lieu. Pas besoin de vous convaincre, mais une question s'impose : l'un d'entre vous ici a-t-il déjà compté combien vous étiez ?_

_Des mines étonnées accueillirent cette déclaration, et rapidement tous se mirent à compter le nombre d'élèves présents. Tracey fut la plus rapide._

_- On est seize, mais je ne vois pas où…_

_- Jennica veut dire qu'on est trop peu nombreux par rapport à la population poudlardienne, intervint Hermione. Une minuscule minorité. En plus si on regarde par représentation des maisons, aucun Poufsouffle et seulement deux Serdaigles. _

_- Exact, approuva la sorcière plus âgée. Vous êtes quinze, plus moi. Bien sûr après je vous ai parlé de quelques élèves à Serpentard qui sont pour Harry. Mais ils représentent au total seulement sept personnes de plus. Et ils ne sont pas encore totalement convaincus de se rallier à la cause anti-Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autrement dit, ça représente cacahuètes. Et vous allez perdre, c'est sûr et certain._

_Un grondement de mécontentement se fit alors entendre, mais Neville leva la main autoritairement, comme pour faire taire tout le monde._

_- Continue, indiqua-t-il à la séduisante jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Car pour l'instant tu ne fais qu'énoncer des banalités. On sait qu'on est très peu, ce n'est pas un scoop._

_- Du recrutement, dit-elle nonchalamment. Vous avez besoin de convaincre des élèves, de leur proposer quelque chose de concret auquel ils puissent se rattacher. Pour le moment vous n'êtes que des ombres dans le château, des amis d'Harry. On ne vous voit quasiment pas, c'est comme si vous aviez honte de…_

_- On n'a pas honte, l'interrompit violemment Hermione. On évite simplement les persécutions des autres élèves, tu n'as aucune idée de…_

_- Bouhou, répliqua un peu méchamment Jennica. Je croyais que tu étais une Gryffondor toi Granger ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur des affrontements, certains peuvent être bénéfiques. Vous par exemple, dit-elle en se retournant vers les jumeaux et Lee. Qui dans l'école sait que vous êtes dans le camp d'Harry, hormis les personnes ici présentes ?_

_Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard embarrassé._

_- Pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas ? Vous avez peur de ne plus avoir d'amis dans l'école ? C'est puéril et inutile. Sachez que si vous vous montriez un peu plus ouvert, beaucoup d'élèves se rallieraient à vous. Je sais de source sûre qu'en cinquième année, et dans ton propre dortoir Black, trois filles se posent plein de questions depuis la mort de ta mère et sont prêtes à croire la version d'Harry. Simplement, elles n'ont personne à qui s'adresser alors elles ne font rien. _

_- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Blaise._

_- Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst et Su Li, répondit Jennica. Trois filles très intelligentes. Et elles ne sont pas les seules croyez-moi._

_Le problème, c'est que vous êtes persuadés que tout le château est à la botte de Ryan Potter. Vous vivez dans votre propre petit monde, repliés sur vous-même, tels la bande de friends. Il y a d'autres élèves, d'autres personnes, qui peuvent vous apporter beaucoup. Ryan n'est pas un dieu dans ce château, loin de là. Harry a impressionné pas mal de monde l'année dernière lors du tournoi, et tout le monde sait qu'il est un véritable petit prodige de la magie. Il vous suffirait de faire un minuscule effort, et la moitié au moins du château serait avec vous._

_- Même avec Dumbledore contre nous ? Rétorqua Neville, clairement incrédule. Je crois que tu exagères un peu, non ?_

_- J'admets que j'ai un sens de l'hyperbole assez bien développé, mais non, pas en l'occurrence. Je pense réellement qu'il est possible de convaincre la moitié des Poudlardiens. Oui Dumbledore jouit d'un prestige énorme, mais c'est surtout auprès de nos parents. Regardons la vérité en face, il est vieux et sénile, et puis, Ryan exaspère pas mal de monde. Il est trop arrogant pour son propre bien, et ça agace, même si personne ne se plaint à voix haute._

_- D'accord, très bien, dit Neville, qui était un peu le remplaçant officiel d'Harry. Disons que je suis d'accord avec toi, que proposes-tu, concrètement, pour changer la donne ? Ce truc d'AP, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Oui, je ne comprends pas, intervint Jenny. Pourquoi armée de Potter ? Harry n'est plus un Potter, ça ne veut rien dire !_

_Plusieurs personnes l'approuvèrent vigoureusement, mais Jennica se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mystérieux._

_- Encore une fois vous ne faites guère preuve d'originalité. Oui Harry n'est plus un Potter, mais Harry est également en fuite, recherché du Ministère. Et tous ses amis, tous ses proches sont étroitement surveillés par les Aurors. Je sais pertinemment que vos correspondances sont lues, que les faits et gestes de Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall, pour ne citer qu'eux deux, sont surveillés à la loupe. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que le Ministère pensera quand il entendra parler d'une organisation Poudlardienne qui sème le trouble, organise une résistance, tout ça au nom d'Harry ? Vous voulez avoir encore plus d'ennuis qu'aujourd'hui ? Libre à vous, mais, pour tout vous expliquer, je réfléchissais à un nom qui pourrait faire choc et rassembler tous ceux qui s'opposaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au début je pensais à l'Armée d'Harry, mais ma meilleure amie, Gabrielle Atlan, m'a fait la remarque que je viens de vous faire. Dans ce contexte ça pourrait lui amener encore plus d'ennuis. Ce n'est pas notre intention._

_Et puis le lendemain, alors que je réfléchissais toujours à cette question, je suis tombé sur le professeur Potter dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cet homme m'insupporte. Cette façon qu'il a de nous regarder de haut, comme si parce qu'on était des Serpentards, on ne valait rien du tout._

_Et ça m'a rappelé pourquoi je tenais autant à ce qu'Harry fasse des progrès dans cette bataille qui est pour l'instant perdue d'avance. Parce que sa cause est juste, oui bien sûr, mais parce que je suis persuadée que la maison Serpentard peut enfin se débarrasser de sa mauvaise réputation. Prouver que nous ne sommes pas seulement que des futurs Mangemorts, des personnes intrinsèquement mauvaises à cause d'un badge sur leurs uniformes._

_Je sais que beaucoup ici me comprennent. Qui n'en a pas marre d'être jugé simplement sur sa maison ? Moi oui. Alors un éclair de génie m'est venu. Parce que, ça m'arrive souvent il faut le savoir._

_L'Armée de Potter. Pour faire un gigantesque pied de nez à Ryan et James Potter, à Albus Dumbledore et au Ministre même. Pour brouiller les pistes et se moquer de ces Gryffondors. Et puis pour attirer plus de gens. Et n'oubliez que, malgré vos réticences, ce n'est qu'un nom. Ça ne veut rien dire, mais ça peut faire beaucoup, j'en mettrais ma baguette à brûler._

_Les sorciers dans la pièce échangèrent des regards intrigués, hésitants. _

_- Ok, disons qu'on est d'accord pour se nommer l'AP, commenta Tracey. Après qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On distribue des tracts et on organise des meetings ? Comme les partis politiques moldus ?_

_- De manière plus subtile et intelligente oui, répondit l'investigatrice de l'AP. L'idée principale, c'est de proclamer haut et fort qui vous êtes._

_- On pourrait trouver une image symbole ! Proposèrent avec enthousiasme les jumeaux Weasley, qui accrochaient clairement au concept. Faire des banderoles, ce genre de trucs !_

_- Mouais il y a de l'idée, concéda la Serpentarde. Après, moi je ne fais qu'agiter les choses, à vous de vous organiser et de gérer l'AP._

_- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas en faire partie ? Demanda Blaise, clairement déçu. _

_- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais je pense qu'il y aura plusieurs niveaux. Le premier niveau, tout-puissant, avec les trois-quarts d'entre vous, très proches d'Harry et là depuis le début. Après il y aura ceux qui vont vouloir s'entraîner et se battre, comme par exemple les Weasley ou Jordan. Et les gens comme moi qui ne sont pas encore décidés à se battre concrètement, mais qui croient Harry, et veulent aider, apporter un certain soutien moral, du mieux qui le peuvent. Dans cette catégorie vous allez trouver pas mal de gens, je vous le garantis. _

_- Mais ça ne sert à rien alors, commenta Tracey, une pointe de découragement dans la voix. On a besoin de gens prêts à se battre, comme nous ! Comment gagnerons-nous sinon ?_

_- Quel âge as-tu Davis ? Quinze ans, c'est ça ? Pourtant, tu parles comme un soldat vieux de trente ans. Regarde autour de toi, tu es entouré d'adolescents prêts à se sacrifier, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Poudlardiens au dehors. Ils sont trop jeunes, et moralement pas prêts. Quand ils sentiront véritablement engagés et comprendront les dangers, alors ils vous rejoindront complètement, mais ne leur faites pas peur dés le début en parlant de bataille et de guerre. N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes que des adolescents._

_- Elle a raison, acquiesça Blaise. Alors, qui est d'accord ?_

_Tous acquiescèrent à la majorité, même si certains comme Hermione par exemple éprouvaient certains doutes. Mais c'était peut-être plus lié au fait qu'elle n'aimait guère Jennica. Trop d'assurance, trop jolie…et elle débarquait dans leurs vies comme si de rien n'était. _

_Non, décidément, elle ne l'aimait pas._

A partir de ce moment, les choses se bousculèrent à Poudlard.

L'AP naquit officiellement, et se fit connaître à l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs.

Concrètement, Luna et Tracey allèrent voir les Serdaigliens dont parlait Jennica et constatèrent qu'effectivement, elles étaient de leurs côtés.

Et trois de plus.

Puis, Neville et Hermione reprirent contact avec des amies qu'ils avaient un peu négligés ces derniers temps, Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones, qui, de par la tante de cette dernière, Amélia, étaient déjà au courant et furent enthousiastes à l'idée de rejoindre le mouvement. Avec elles arrivèrent également Anthony Goldstein, qui se souvenait avoir été au bal avec Luna et y avoir passé un excellent moment, et Terry Boot.

Puis, ce furent au tour des Serpentards d'entrer en scène.

Alessandro Alitalia, Heather Vézia, Lyra Coulter, Christopher Madley, Ivory Daunes, Gabrielle Atlan et Jane Price, récemment recrutés par Jennica, entrèrent avec enthousiasme dans l'AP.

- Est-ce que vous arrivez à croire au nombre de nouveaux membres en si peu de temps ? S'étonna Lucas un soir dans la Salle sur Demande, après un entraînement.

- Moi j'en reviens toujours pas, renchérit Daphnée. Qui aurait cru que les gens pouvaient être intelligents ? Tout simplement renversant.

- Intelligents et prêts à se battre pour des causes qui en valent la peine, renchérit Draco. Je vais devoir réviser mes idées préconçues sur le genre humain.

- Il faut juste réussir à organiser tout ça maintenant, dit Neville. Harry des idées ? demanda-t-il dans le talkie-walkie.

- Il faut entraîner les plus enthousiastes, dit-il avec vigueur. Organiser des groupes par niveaux. Les plus forts s'occupent des plus faibles. Dans le plus haut groupe, Draco, Neville, Jenny et Blaise. En sachant que bien sûr Lucas tu dois toujours rester avec Jenny. Après un groupe avec Tracey, Luna, Daphnée et Hermione. Il va falloir que vous jugiez du niveau des nouveaux arrivants. S'ils sont assez bons, les mettre avec les filles.

Et a mon avis, continua-t-il, il va falloir commencer par revoir les idées de base. Expelliarmus, stupéfix, ce genre de choses quoi.

- Attends, on connait ces sorts depuis notre première année, protesta Lucas. Ça ne te parait pas un peu inutile de revoir tout ça ?

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi Lucas, objecta Hermione. Des élèves comme Padma ou Mandy sont très intelligentes, mais au niveau pratique c'est quasiment une catastrophe. Mieux vaut perdre quelques heures à vérifier que tout le monde connaît les bases plutôt que d'avoir de belles surprises plus tard.

- Très bien, Neville et Jenny, vous vous occupez de juger du niveau des nouveaux, d'accord ? Ordonna presque le Survivant. Et vous me tenez au courant.

Et si au début, certains avaient eu des doutes sur les idées de Jennica, il fallait bien avouer au final, qu'elle avait bien remué les choses. Pour le meilleur.

Très vite, Jenny avait trouvé un slogan. Simple, mais complètement efficace. L'AP contre Voldemort. Et aussitôt avait commencé à fleurir sur les murs des châteaux cette simple phrase. Les plus doués en Sortilèges, à savoir Anthony Goldstein et Hermione, avaient même réussi à faire en sorte que les phrases soient indélébiles. Et on pouvait la retrouver partout : dans les salles de classe, dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et d'ailleurs certains avaient fait grise mine en la voyant, dans la volière, et dans la Grande Salle, juste au dessus de la table des professeurs.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan avaient eux décidé de faire circuler dans l'école des sortes de tracts fustigeant Dumbledore et le Ministère, avec une photo d'Harry sur le devant, mais dont les yeux étaient masqués par un bandeau, à l'instar des super-héros moldus, de manière à ce que l'on ne sache pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'Harry ou Ryan. Ils les faisaient circuler discrètement parmi les élèves, faisant attention à ce qu'on ne puisse les faire remonter jusqu'à eux, mais l'opération était un succès. En moins de deux jours plus personne n'ignorait l'existence de l'AP.

Et les idées ne manquaient pas au sein de l'organisation. Même les plus farfelues.

- Devinez ce qu'on vient de faire ? Cria presque une Hermione surexcitée, qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Luna. Les élèves présents qui étaient en train de s'entraîner, la regardèrent entrer avec surprise.

- Tu as trouvé une drogue excitante et tu l'as déjà testé ? Demanda Jenny, avec un air faussement perplexe. Et si c'est le cas, comment ça se fait que tu partages pas avec les copines ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis adepte de toute substance licite ou non qui modifierait mon état mental, de manière positive bien sûr.

Neville éclata de rire, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Mione, je sais pas si tu vois, mais on est en train de travailler là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important ?

- Oui mais on vient de faire quelque chose de super bien. Et de marrant en plus, expliqua Luna.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On revient de chez les elfes de maison, dans les cuisines, raconta Hermione, toujours surexcitée. Au début, c'était juste pour prendre un casse-croute, mais on a commencé à discuter avec Kreattur, il est marrant cet elfe, et enfin bref, ils étaient curieux de toutes ces inscriptions dans l'école, car bien sûr, personne n'a pensé à leur expliquer ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Alors on leur a raconté, et vous savez combien les elfes adorent Harry, il est toujours très gentil avec eux, et il les traite avec déférence, ce que même Dumbledore ne fait pas. Alors quand ils ont appris l'histoire, ils étaient scandalisés, et nous ont demandé s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour nous.

Et là, Luna a eu une idée.

A partir de demain, les Poudlardiens auront le plaisir de voir dans chacun de leurs desserts l'inscription AP, faite avec du chocolat, ou avec de la crème, selon l'envie des elfes.

- Excellent ! Applaudit Jenny. J'aime ces elfes, et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron Weasley demain quand il va vouloir se goinfrer de quinze parts de tarte et va y voir à chaque fois AP inscrit. Je me demande si ça va lui couper l'appétit ou non !

- Je parie que non, commenta Blaise avec un grand sourire. Ce type est un estomac sur pattes !

_

* * *

__Bureau de Severus Rogue._

Severus était en train de corriger des copies, distribuant allégrement des mauvaises notes à certains élèves désespérants, quand le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte vint le surprendre.

Espérant de tout cœur que ce n'était pas quelqu'un dont la compagnie lui était infiniment désagréable, il invita sèchement la personne à entrer.

- Je te dérange Severus ? Demanda d'une voix douce Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le lycanthrope entrer dans son bureau. Cela faisait prés de deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis les vacances de Noël en fait.

Remus avait l'air absolument épuisé. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi immenses, ses mouvements étaient lents, comme s'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des mois et il avait pas mal maigri. Severus se demanda alors depuis combien de temps son ami n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon repas.

- Pas du tout, vas-y entre, l'invita-t-il un peu plus chaleureusement. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je rentre d'Irlande où j'étais avec Aslan pour tenter de convaincre des loups-garous de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. Je suis passé au Sanctuaire mais il n'y avait personne, et Tonks est en mission pour le Ministère. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais passer vous voir toi et Minerva.

- Combien de temps restes-tu avant de repartir ?

- Une semaine, c'est la pleine lune dans deux jours et Aslan et son clan sont rentrés dans la Forêt Interdite. La potion est prête, à ce sujet ?

- Oui bien sûr. Alors, quelles nouvelles du front des loups-garous ?

- Pas bonnes, malheureusement. Très peu ont voulu rejoindre le clan d'Aslan. La plupart veulent rester neutres car même s'ils sont contre Voldemort, ils ne pensent pas qu'Harry a la moindre chance. Et les autres ont déjà rejoint son camp. Tous les clans à qui on a parlés ont refusé notre offre.

- On peut peut-être les faire changer d'avis, une fois qu'Harry aura fait ses preuves !

- Oui, je le pense aussi pour certains, mais il va falloir attendre. Enfin, on ne désespère pas et on reprend dés la semaine prochaine. Il y a encore des centaines de loups-garous à rencontrer.

- Il y a autant de loups-garous que ça en Grande-Bretagne ? S'étonna Severus.

- Avec Fenrir Greyback, pas du tout, soupira Remus. Il a été recruté par Voldemort et apparemment il fait des ravages. On a rencontré un sorcier qui avait été mordu par lui il y a quelques mois. Il s'appelle Augustin Dolohov. Le nom te dit quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, je l'ai eu comme élève il y a quelques années. Le cousin d'Antonin et Igor Dolohov. Et alors, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Apparemment il a refusé de suivre ses cousins quand Voldemort est venu lui offrir de le marquer. Mais on sait tous que Voldemort accepte mal le refus…

- Et donc il a envoyé Fenrir le mordre, sympa.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Enfin, je suis content de pouvoir me reposer quelques jours et de pouvoir rester au Sanctuaire. Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Tu supportes James Potter ?

Severus se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Non, pas du tout. Vivement que la malédiction agisse et qu'il dégage parce que je commence à en avoir assez.

Remus rit doucement. En son fort intérieur, cela l'étonnait fortement qu'une confrontation plus…sanglante n'ait pas déjà eu lieu entre les deux hommes. Il fallait dire que la tension était à son comble.

- Il m'évite la plupart du temps, expliqua le professeur de Potions. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore lui a donné l'ordre de ne pas me chercher de noises. Il se contente de regards haineux et de me traiter comme un pestiféré. Rien que je n'ai déjà connu quand j'étais à Poudlard.

Remus évita la pointe de malaise qui surgissait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette époque et à la manière dont il avait traité le Serpentard à cette époque. Tout ça c'était du passé à présent. Ils étaient amis.

- Et tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? Je peux à peine lui parler ces derniers temps.

- Ton fils va bien, le rassura Severus. Il ne fait pas beaucoup de progrès en magie sans baguette, mais il maitrise déjà quelques sorts et c'est pas mal. Katarina est vraiment très contente de lui et essaie de le persuader de rester à Durmstrang le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu es beaucoup en contact avec Katarina à ce que je vois ? Fit remarquer Remus, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, mais le Serpentard n'était pas dupe des ruses Gryffondoriennes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Oui je lui parle très souvent, mais c'est uniquement pour Harry ou Voldemort.

- Non je…enfin c'est juste que vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre, et je me demandais…

- Et bien arrête de te demander, ce n'est que purement amical entre nous.

- Oh oui, si tu le dis ! Riposta Remus, tentant de masquer un sourire. Les dénégations de Severus étaient un peu trop fortes pour être véridiques, mais au bout de deux ans de collaboration, il commençait à bien connaître le sorcier. Il ne fallait surtout pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, sinon il n'arriverait à rien.

Mais il ne fallait pas hésiter à lui donner des pistes pour le faire réfléchir un peu.

- Et quand tu dis que vous vous parlez souvent, c'est à quelle fréquence environ ?

- Tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

Devant l'air suspicieux du Serpentard, Remus décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

- Alors, Harry, dis m'en plus !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ah si, il m'a confié il y a pas longtemps que sa nouvelle baguette était bien plus performante que la précédente. Il a remarqué qu'il mettait bien plus de puissance dans la plupart des sorts qu'il jetait.

- Toujours aucune idée de la provenance de cette baguette ?

- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'elle avait l'air très vieille, et usagée, mais on n'en sait pas plus. Tout comme on n'en sait pas plus sur la seconde prophétie. Nath a été tenté d'aller voir dans la salle des prophéties mais depuis le meurtre d'Evana la salle est gardée par des Aurors et on ne peut y entrer que sur autorisation d'Ombrage. Alors il a été consulté les archives. Les centaures ont raison, il existe une prophétie faite par Eléonore Serpentard faite il y a des siècles, et qui parle d'Harry en mentionnant son nom de famille en entier. Mais on ignore complètement de quoi elle pourrait parler. Andréa fait des recherches sur cette Eléonore. Tout ce qu'elle sait est que c'était une prophétesse pas très connue, qui n'a jamais fait de prophéties importantes, à priori en tout cas.

- Cela me tracasse beaucoup Severus, avoua l'ancien Maraudeur. Cette seconde prophétie…de quoi est-ce qu'elle peut bien parler, si ce n'est de Voldemort ? Et puis le reconnaître en tant que Potter…pourquoi ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, n'est ce pas ? Devina le professeur de Potions. Ne pas avoir pu adopter Harry, et penser qu'il puisse redevenir un Potter un jour.

- Ca m'énervé à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Evana voulait ! Et être lié par cette promesse….j'adorais Evana, tu le sais, mais elle n'a pas été extra avec Harry toutes ces années, et juste parce qu'elle meurt il faut lui obéir. Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cela.

- C'est normal, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi sa mort m'a marquée, mais de là à dire que j'en ai pleuré…ce serait mentir. En tant que personne je ne l'aimais pas. Trop faible, trop timorée à mon goût. Mais je compatis à la peine qu'Elisabeth peut ressentir, et cela me désole quand je vois l'impact que ça a eu sur les jeunes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas proches, ils en ont tous pris un sacré coup. Pour nous c'est différent, on savait dans quoi on s'engageait. Mais eux…

- Exact, peut-être qu'on aurait du mieux les préparer. Surtout Harry.

- Je crois qu'il gère bien mieux les choses qu'on pourrait le penser. Spécialement depuis le labyrinthe. Il a l'air d'avoir grandi en une seule nuit, d'avoir gagné en maturité je trouve.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, avoua le lycanthrope. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce labyrinthe tu sais. Même pas en légende.

- Moi si, mais très vaguement. Et je crois que quelque part cela ne m'étonne pas. Au contraire, ça me rassure. Cela veut dire qu'Harry a quelque chose de particulier en lui, qu'il a les capacités. Qu'il a une chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sinon il n'aurait pas subi tout ça.

- Tu avais encore des doutes à son sujet ?

- Non, pas exactement. C'est juste que…comment expliquer…quelque part je n'oublie jamais qu'il n'est qu'un gamin. Prompte à l'erreur comme on l'a vu en juin dernier. Un gamin contre le mage le plus puissant depuis Niumeh…dans mon esprit les chances n'ont jamais été grandes, voilà tout. Mais là, je sais pas, je me sens un peu rassuré.

- Moi je n'ai jamais douté de lui. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, bébé même, on sent qu'il y a quelque chose en lui. Tu sais, quand on a appris qu'il était le véritable Survivant, qu'on l'a su pour de bon je veux dire, je n'ai pas été étonné. C'était comme si toutes ces années je l'avais toujours su. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais depuis le 31 octobre 1981, j'ai comme une petite voix dans la tête qui me murmure, Harry est le Survivant, ce n'est pas Ryan, ce n'est pas logique. Simplement, je tenais trop à lui pour lui imposer ce fardeau.

- Je crois que quelque part tous ceux qui tiennent à Harry, qui sont proches de lui n'ont pas été surpris. La différence entre toi et moi c'est que j'ai assez de recul par rapport à lui. Je n'hésiterai pas à l'engueuler et à lui crier dessus dés qu'il en aura besoin. Toi tu es son père, et je dois avouer que tu es le pire papa poule qu'on puisse avoir, ironisa le maître de potions.

Remus esquissa un faible sourire.

- Imagine que tu sois le père d'un adolescent qui soit la cible personnel d'un cinglé dangereux, qui s'improvise chef d'une minuscule résistance et qui en plus n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour sauver ceux qu'il aime ! Crois-moi ce boulot est loin d'être une sinécure.

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu en apprécies chaque minute ! S'exclama Severus. Et puis quelque part c'est normal que tu sois aussi protecteur vu qu'Harry sera le seul…

Mais Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Et le regard du lycanthrope s'était assombri.

- Désolé, murmura Severus, ressentant pour une des rares fois de sa vie de l'embarras. Je ne voulais pas…

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Remus. Oui, Harry sera le seul enfant que j'aurais jamais vu que les loups-garous ne peuvent se reproduire. Tu as raison.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

- J'aimerais avoir au moins le choix. Et oui, je crois que c'est quelque chose qui me plairait beaucoup. Pas toi ?

Severus esquissa une mine dégoûtée.

- J'aime pas les enfants. Ils sont sales, ils puent, ils pleurent tout le temps et sont incapables d'entretenir une conversation intelligente. Ils servent à rien.

Remus se retint de rire. Etrangement ces propos ne l'étonnaient guère dans la bouche de son ami.

- Tu exagères. Regarde Harry et les autres !

- Oui mais eux c'est pas pareil, ils sont parfaits. Des esprits adultes dans le corps d'adolescents. Mais toi et moi savons que les gosses pour la plupart sont des monstres, turbulents et ennuyants. Et je persiste à dire que…

Soudain, et alors que Severus s'apprêtait à énoncer toute une autre série d'arguments, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui entrez, cria sèchement le directeur des Serpentards.

James Potter fit alors apparition dans la salle, et son regard se fit stupéfait quand il aperçut son ancien ami.

- Remus, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement le lycanthrope, détournant le regard. Et on devrait plutôt te retourner la question.

- Exactement, approuva le Serpentard. Pourquoi viens-tu polluer mon espace Potter ?

James se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Je ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas le choix Snivellus. Je viens te voir au sujet d'un de tes élèves, James Voltura, en septième année.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là ? Soupira le directeur des Serpentards.

- Ah, tu avoues donc qu'il a fait quelque chose ! Triompha l'ancien attrapeur.

- Je n'avoue rien, je constate simplement. Voltura est un très mauvais élément, un sale gosse pourri gâté empli de préjugés qui pense pouvoir faire sa loi à Poudlard. Un peu comme toi sauf que lui verse dans la magie noire.

De la fumée sortait presque des oreilles de James Potter.

- Ton Voltura a attaqué une de mes élèves, Sara Waters, une première année timide et renfermée qui vient d'un milieu moldu. Il la persécute presque, et j'ai beau lui infliger diverses retenues et punitions, rien ne marche. Sara va bientôt craquer, et elle parle de quitter Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Dumbledore veut qu'on trouve une solution ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai aucune influence sur Voltura, et malgré les nombreuses lettres que j'ai adressé à ses parents toutes ces années, il n'a jamais changé de comportement, et je crois que ses parents n'en ont rien à faire de ce qu'il peut faire. Je ne vois pas de solution à ton problème. A part virer ce gamin, ce qui ne me dérangerait guère, crois-moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible tant qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de très grave.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger outre mesure qu'il persécute une de mes élèves, siffla méchamment le Gryffondor.

- Au contraire Potter, je ne peux que trop bien comprendre ce qu'elle traverse, répliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale. Mais moi contrairement à elle je n'ai pas été pleuré dans les jupes de mes professeurs. J'ai serré les dents et les coups que tu me portais n'ont fait que m'endurcir et me rendre plus fort. Conseille-lui donc d'aller voir le magicien pour qu'il lui donne du courage (1). Après tout, elle est censée être une Gryffondor, pas vrai ?

James était clairement furieux, et il partit brusquement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Crétin de Potter, marmonna Severus une fois que le Gryffondor eut quitté son antre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de le voir se balader dans le château, tel un paon fier et arrogant. Je jurerais que Dumbledore a décidé de concrétiser mon enfer personnel. D'abord Black, puis Potter. Manque plus que Lily Potter et je me pends dans les cachots.

- Rassure-toi le seul poste que Lily pourrait occuper est le tien, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu le perdras.

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que Potter m'insupporte. N'importe lequel des deux.

- Tu ne ressentais pas autant d'animosité envers Lily quand nous étions à Poudlard, si mes souvenirs sont bons ? Demanda Remus avec curiosité.

- A vrai dire non, concéda le Serpentard. Je ne la connaissais qu'à peine, elle étant à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard…je savais qu'elle était extrêmement bonne en Potions, qu'elle était une excellente élève, et préféte. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je lui avais peut-être parlé une ou deux fois et mon opinion d'elle était neutre. Enfin, je la respectais pour rejeter James Potter de la sorte alors que toutes les filles semblaient sous son charme. Et quand elle est sortie avec lui en septième année j'ai juste pensé qu'elle avait fini par céder. Mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais une chose est sûre Remus : jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle pouvait agir de la sorte avec son propre enfant comme elle l'a fait avec Harry. Tout simplement sidérant.

- Je te rejoins entièrement sur ce point, soupira Remus. Elle était ma meilleure amie quand nous étions à l'école. Si sérieuse, si intelligente, et surtout, elle ne supportait pas l'injustice. Combien de fois s'est-elle dressée contre James et Sirius quand ils étaient plus jeunes ! Tu ne l'as jamais su, mais elle leur a souvent passé des savons, dans notre salle commune, quand ils te jouaient une farce de mauvais goût. Elle a pris ta défense à plusieurs reprises.

- Je l'ignorais en effet. Mais cela ne change en rien l'opinion que j'ai d'elle aujourd'hui. C'est une mère absolument atroce qui a succombé aux lumières de la célébrité et qui ne mériterait même pas d'exister.

Remus resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- Depuis quelques temps, je ne cesse de repenser à ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe. Ce qu'Harry nous a raconté…cette Lily qu'il a vu, ce qu'elle lui a dit sur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne connaissais pas James et Lily comme je les connaissais Severus. Je sais, James a été horrible avec toi, c'est indiscutable. Mais au-delà de ses préjugés et de son immaturité, c'est un homme bon, juste et loyal. La manière dont il a agi envers Harry toutes ces années…je ne sais pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Peut-être que tu dis ça parce que tu aimerais retrouver tes amis, lâcha amèrement Severus. Maintenant que Black a enfin changé de camp, tu aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour les Potter.

- Bien sûr, une part de moi le désire ardemment, admit doucement l'ancien Maraudeur. Mais ne crois pas que je pardonne à Sirius ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Pour moi notre amitié est morte et enterrée, et rien ne pourra me réunir de nouveau à eux. Simplement, je me pose des questions depuis ce labyrinthe. Et puis, il y a tous ces oubliettes que Dumbledore aurait lancés !

Les yeux de Severus se noircirent aussitôt.

- A ce sujet, je ne vais pas tarder à avoir une petite explication avec notre directeur. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu effacer de ma mémoire ce sale manipulateur !

- Avec un peu de chance ce n'est pas très important, tenta de le rassurer Remus. Et un jour, tu sauras, j'en suis sûr.

Et pendant que Severus et Remus discutaient de tout cela, James retournait à son bureau, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer sa colère.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme physiologique, mais quand il voyait Severus Rogue, ses poings se serraient et il redevenait l'adolescent de quinze ans haineux et prompte aux farces.

Il détestait le Serpentard, et dut-il vivre cent ans ce sentiment perdurerait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas seulement son côté Serpentard, aussi vil et répugnant que ce soit. Non, c'était comme une noirceur d'âme que James pouvait sentir instinctivement.

Et Remus était devenu copain comme hypogriffe avec ce sale individu ! En étant honnête avec lui James devait admettre qu'il en éprouvait de la jalousie. Remus avait été son meilleur ami pendant vingt ans, et aujourd'hui c'était comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé. Les Maraudeurs, les excursions dans la Forêt Interdite, leurs farces, leurs rires, tous ces moments passés ensemble, tout ce bonheur…balayés dans la nature.

James était jaloux de Severus, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver face au Serpentard. Il était jaloux, et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Snivellus devait savourer sa vengeance. D'abord il lui avait volé Harry, puis maintenant Remus. Qui serait le prochain ?

Il lui avait volé Harry, aucun doute là-dessus. Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard, d'accord, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son cas était désespéré. Non, ça devait être en partie de la faute à Snivellus, qui avait du lui monter la tête comme pas possible. Profiter de cette opportunité inespérée. S'approprier le fils d'un ennemi juré et le monter contre lui. Comme il avait du jubiler quand il avait vu que son plan fonctionnait à merveille !

Saleté de Serpentard, grommela James dans sa barbe tout en retournant à son bureau. Il avait beau essayer de se montrer impartial, c'était très dur face à des Malfoy ou Nott.

Mais apparemment il réussissait bien mieux que Sirius.

Repenser à son meilleur ami ramena une lueur d'ombre dans ses yeux. Il se faisait tellement de souci pour Sirius en ce moment. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il traversait, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'aider, le Maraudeur le renvoyait presque comme un malpropre.

Et il était tellement bizarre en ce moment.

_Flash-back._

_Quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard organisé pour les élèves de Poudlard, James en avait profité pour donner rendez-vous à Sirius aux Trois Balais. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, et il voulait s'assurer personnellement que Sirius tenait le coup. Essayer de lui changer les idées également._

_Une fois arrivé dans ce bar où il s'était déjà rendu des centaines de fois, il apprécia une fois de plus l'ambiance chaleureuse, les murs d'un orange pâle, le feu grondant doucement dans la grande cheminée sur le mur droit de la pièce principale, le miroir déformant au-dessus du bar qui leur avait causé tellement de fous rires quand ils étaient plus jeunes…que de souvenirs dans cet endroit. _

_Son premier rendez-vous avec Lily, il était si nerveux ! Leur dernier jour à Poudlard, quand ils s'étaient faufilés en douce en dehors du château pour venir y boire une dernière Biérabeurre en tant qu'adolescent. C'était là aussi qu'il avait rencontré officiellement pour la première fois Evana, une élève que jusque là il ne connaissait que de nom. Il se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand Sirius les y avait rejoint avec prés de quarante minutes de retard, le bras autour des épaules d'une jeune Serdaigle timide et qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Au début elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant d'observer avec attention les Maraudeurs, Franck et Alice, et c'était cette dernière qui avait fini par la mettre à l'aise. Et très vite la jeune fille les avait rejoints dans leurs délires._

_Il sortit de ses réminiscences et alla s'installer dans le coin gauche de la salle, à l'abri de ses élèves, espérant fortement que Sirius ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Après tout, il avait presque semblé récalcitrant à l'idée de venir ici. _

_Mais Sirius finit par arriver. Avec vingt minutes de retard certes, mais James éprouva du soulagement en le voyant passer la porte. Quelque part, l'Animagus n'avait pas changé depuis ses dix-sept ans. Toujours la même démarche gracieuse, toujours le même port de tête noble, la chevelure indomptable, de magnifique yeux noirs…pas étonnant que certaines élèves se retournent sur son passage et ne se mettent à rougir. Sirius avait toujours eu un sacré effet sur la gente féminine._

_- J'ai commandé une Biérabeurre pour toi, indiqua James après que son ami se fut installé et l'ait brièvement installé. Visiblement, Sirius n'était pas très content de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Etait-ce à cause des souvenirs ?_

_Et l'espace d'une nanoseconde, James se demanda si son meilleur ami était en colère contre lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux semblaient orageux…_

_Mais non, se rassura-t-il très rapidement. Sirius n'avait absolument aucune raison de lui en vouloir._

_- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda d'une voix neutre Sirius, tout en sirotant sa boisson. Mais son regard restait fixé sur son verre._

_- Bah, rien de spécial tu sais. Poudlard restera toujours Poudlard, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. Toi, comment vas-tu ? Comment supportes-tu…euh…_

_- Comment veux-tu que je supporte la mort de ma femme ? Termina sèchement le Maraudeur. Toi, comment supporterais-tu la mort de Lily ? Mal, très mal. Chaque jour est pire que le précédent._

_- Ca finira par s'arranger, répliqua James, se détestant intérieurement de formuler de telles platitudes, de telles banalités. Avec le temps, tu finiras par supporter un peu mieux son absence. _

_- Je ne veux pas supporter son absence ! Je veux retrouver celui qui a fait ça et lui faire goûter ma colère ! Je veux…_

_- On finira par le retrouver, tenta de l'apaiser le père de Ryan. Tôt ou tard, on retrouvera le coupable, qui que ce soit, et là on l'enverra à Azkaban, sans retour possible._

_- Je sais déjà qui est le coupable, répliqua d'une voix têtue Sirius. Mais en voyant le regard étonné de son ami, il reformula. Je sais qui c'est, une ordure, un monstre, et je vais lui faire payer très cher._

_- Des nouvelles de l'enquête du Ministère ?_

_Sirius émit un rire sans joie._

_- Le jour où ces incompétents seront capables de bien faire quelque chose les centaures parleront de manière cohérente. Non, il ne faut pas compter sur eux pour faire justice._

_- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?_

_Sirius haussa les épaules. C'était étrange, James avait l'impression que son ami mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais c'était comme s'il en était incapable, comme si quelque chose le retenait._

_- Je trouverai bien quelque chose, éluda-t-il._

_- Sirius, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches ? Demanda soudainement James. Il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que quelque chose clochait._

_Est-ce que Sirius avait l'intention de faire une bêtise ?_

_- Absolument pas, répondit l'Animagus tout en avalant une nouvelle rasade de sa boisson. Mais dis-moi James, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire ?_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tué ma femme, tu peux me le dire ? Pour quelle raison, elle n'avait fait de mal à personne et n'avait aucun ennemi ! Et que faisait-elle dans la salle des prophéties ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je…Dumbledore dit que…_

_- J'emmerde Dumbledore, éclata brusquement Sirius, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et ses poings se serrant presque instinctivement. Il n'a rien fait pour la protéger, il n'a rien fait en troisième et quatrième année, il cache bien son jeu ce sale manipulateur. Tout ce qui l'importe c'est de vaincre Voldemort, le reste, les autres, il s'en fout. Il ne voit que son but ultime, sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux !_

_- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Sirius ? Voldemort a disparu depuis quinze ans, ce qui arrive ces derniers temps, ce sont des actes isolés, des incidents ! Mais Voldemort n'a rien à voir là-dedans enfin ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire invraisemblable toi aussi !_

_Sirius hésita avant de répondre. Devait-il tout dire, tenter de convaincre James, ou alors continuer la comédie ?_

_Il se décida pour une approche plus subtile._

_- Imagine un seul instant que ce soit vrai James ! Imagine juste un instant, Voldemort est de retour, ça expliquerait quand même pas mal de choses ! Toutes ces évasions d'Azkaban, la mort d'Evana, le tournoi des trois sorciers de l'année dernière, la disparition de Ryan…tu ne trouves pas que tout ça c'est un peu gros quand même ? Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vrai ?_

_- Dumbledore ! La réponse fusa sans même que James ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Si jamais cette histoire insensée était vraie Sirius, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore l'aurait dit ! Réfléchis un peu, je sais que cette hypothèse peut être séduisante, et offrir bien des réponses convenables, mais au final ça ne rime à rien. En plus, si Voldemort était vraiment revenu en juin dernier, il l'aurait fait savoir depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est guère son genre de rester tapi dans l'ombre._

_Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il comprenait maintenant sa fille et tous les autres. Leurs adversaires n'avaient qu'un seul argument à leur opposer : Dumbledore. Mais lui-même était bien placé pour savoir que ce seul mot, recouvert d'une auréole, était comme sacro-saint dans la communauté sorcière. Seuls les esprits les plus forts pouvaient échapper à son emprise qui s'étendait sur la communauté sorcière telle une gigantesque toile d'araignée._

_- Oui, tu as raison, mentit-il. C'était juste une hypothèse…mais je me dis que si même Evana avait fini par y croire…_

_- Je pense que ça avait beaucoup à voir au fait qu'elle voulait aussi récupérer Elisabeth, se rapprocher d'elle. Elle a probablement voulu y croire plus qu'elle n'y a cru réellement. Et je la comprends quelque part._

_Si Sirius fut dégoûté par cette réponse il n'en montra rien. _

_- Probablement, répondit-il laconiquement. _

L'entrevue ne dura pas plus longtemps, et bientôt James repartit à Poudlard, plus troublé que jamais. Sirius cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé.

Est-ce que ça avait le moindre rapport avec Harry ?

_

* * *

__Salle commune des Gryffondors._

- Les canons ont encore une chance de gagner, je te le dis Ryan ! Affirma avec virulence Ron Weasley, tout en montant l'escalier qui menait à leur salle commune.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Ryan. Il savait d'expérience que sur ce sujet, il valait mieux se montrer coulant. Ron pouvait se montrer très susceptible concernant son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Alors que le rouquin continuait à discourir sur les vertus des Canons de Chudley, Ryan serra la main de sa petite amie qui lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, plus Ginny grandissait, plus elle s'embellissait.

Ils avaient fière allure tous les deux, songea-t-il ravi.

- Mot de passe ? Demanda la Grosse Dame, en voyant le trio arriver.

- Canons de Chudley, fanfaronna Ron. Ryan se retint de soupirer. Il n'avait peut-être pas bien fait de céder aux caprices de Ron et de choisir ce mot de passe là.

A l'intérieur de la salle commune, un brouhaha monstre avait lieu, et les trois amis échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui se…commença à demander Ryan, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le spectacle devant lui.

Au-dessus de la cheminée qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, comme gravé dans le mur de pierre, une immense représentation du symbole de l'AP.

Un cercle contenant les lettres A et P, avec entre elles un serpent qui sifflait et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Harry. Le tout de couleurs argent et or. Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Et en-dessous du cercle, la simple inscription suivante : l'AP contre Voldemort.

Ryan se rapprocha et les regards fusèrent sur lui. Et la même question muette flottait dans les airs depuis que ce mouvement avait commencé à faire parler de lui : avait-il quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ? Etait-il le chef de l'AP comme l'affirmait les rumeurs ? Croyait-il vraiment que Voldemort était de retour ?

Mais personne encore n'avait osé lui poser la question.

- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qui a souillé notre salle commune ?

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses questions alors qu'il parcourait la pièce du regard. Presque tout le monde était là ce soir. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan qui souriaient dans un coin, visiblement la situation les amusait mais qu'est ce qui ne les faisait pas rire ? Un groupe de première année qui semblaient effrayés, Dean et Seamus qui firent un signe de tête comme pour l'encourager. Eux deux n'avaient jamais douté de lui, il le savait. Des élèves plus âgés qui le regardaient avec suspicion, pensait probablement que ce n'était qu'une parade.

Et dans un coin de la pièce, un élève de quatrième année qui observait la scène avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Son ancien meilleur ami, Emmett.

Probablement le responsable de ça.

D'un seul coup, Ryan sentit la colère monter en lui. Il en avait marre de tout ça : marre que les projecteurs soient braqués sur Harry, marre que son meilleur ami l'ait trahi et laissé tomber, marre de ces rumeurs, des gens qui murmuraient sur son passage ou arrêtaient de parler dés qu'il entrait quelque part.

Marre de devoir payer les chaudrons cassés à la place d'Harry. Celui-ci n'était plus un Potter, est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait du les laisser en paix, mener une vie tranquille ?

Même en fuite il lui pourrissait la vie.

- C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Cria-t-il en direction d'Emmett. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Mais Emmett se contenta de lever les mains comme s'il était surpris de cette accusation. Seul le petit sourire sur ses lèvres indiquait à quel point la situation l'amusait.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir peindre ce symbole grotesque, et de répandre toutes ces idioties ! Poursuivit Ryan, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Peu importait que tous les Gryffondors assistent à cette dispute. Il avait besoin d'éclater.

- Ce ne sont pas des idioties, répondit calmement le quatrième année. Et si tu n'avais pas un égo faisant à peu prés la taille d'Hagrid, tu t'en rendrais compte toi aussi et tu arrêterais de te pavaner comme un paon alors que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'utile dans ta vie. Contrairement à Harry, le vrai Survivant.

Emmett savait pertinemment qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il était le seul à savoir que sous cette arrogance et cet apparent mépris, Ryan était profondément jaloux d'Harry. Jaloux de ses amis, de sa réussite scolaire, de ses dons au Quidditch, de sa personnalité même, si mature, si charismatique. Oui il était jaloux, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à personne.

Etre le Survivant était le seul avantage qu'il avait sur Harry et il ne supportait pas de perdre la seule partie de son identité qui le rendait fier.

- Harry n'est pas le Survivant ! Hurla-t-il. Et Voldemort n'est pas de retour ! Et tu as beau tenter de peindre ce symbole débile dans notre salle commune, tu es le seul ici à croire à ces mensonges ! Personne n'est dupe de…

- C'est là que tu te trompes, l'interrompirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley, se levant de leurs sièges et se rapprochant du centre de la salle. Nous on le croit, et on n'est pas les seuls ici !

Ryan et les deux autres Weasley écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Quoi ? Demanda faiblement Ron. Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout, répondit alors Lee Jordan, rejoignant ses deux acolytes. On sait qu'Harry est le Survivant et Papa Voldy is back, et s'il vous plait arrêtez ces cris horrifiés à chaque fois que vous entendez ce nom, c'est énervant à la fin !

- Pourquoi, mais enfin, vous êtes…

- Quoi, suprêmement intelligents ? Proposa Fred avec un grand sourire. Réveille-toi frérot, tu as choisi le mauvais jumeau il y a cinq ans. Idem pour toi Ginevra. Mais c'est pas grave, peut-être que si vous lui léchez suffisamment les pieds, Harry daignera vous accorder son amitié.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, intervint alors Jane Christie, qui était restée à l'écart pendant tout ce temps. Il a un tempérament assez rancunier d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et je le comprends. De toute façon qui aurait envie d'être ami avec des punaises pareilles ? Tout le monde sait bien que la seule chose qu'ils apprécient chez Ryan est le fait qu'il soit le Survivant, soi-disant.

- Toi aussi ? Demanda faiblement Ryan à la préféte-en-chef. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si je suis à Gryffondor j'ai une cervelle, répondit-elle ironiquement. Arrêtes tes gamineries Ryan, et vous tous, dit-elle, s'adressant alors à tous les élèves présents, arrêtez de gentiment enfouir vos têtes dans le sable. Dumbledore nous ment depuis des années, et ce n'est pas en niant la vérité que vous pourrez l'arrêter ! Voldemort est revenu à la vie, et dans pas longtemps c'est à vos familles, vos amis, vos connaissances qu'il s'en prendra.

- Alors si vous voulez être utile, si vous voulez agir, dit Georges, prenant le relais, une seule chose à faire !

- Rejoindre l'AP…

- …l'Armée de Potter…finirent-ils à trois de manière presque triomphale.

Un silence stupéfait et gêné les accueillit. Ryan ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. C'en était trop pour lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, se retournant vers Emmett. J'étais ton meilleur ami, et toi tu me trahis de la sorte. Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère est morte, assassinée par les Mangemorts voilà pourquoi, répliqua Emmett, furieux. Arrêtes de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi Ryan. Si tu étais mon meilleur ami comme tu le dis, tu serais de mon côté et tu m'aiderais. Mais au lieu de ça tu te raccroches à ces parasites ! Cria-t-il en désignant les deux Weasley du doigt. Et bien moi j'abandonne, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi !

Emmett bouscula alors Ryan alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte à grands pas, et bientôt il fut hors de vue. Les jumeaux Weasley et Jane Christie le suivirent aussitôt. Les discussions reprirent alors avec excitation, tous regardaient avec une sorte de fascination le dessin au-dessus de la cheminée, mais pour la plupart, ça ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était qu'une sorte de farce bizarre.

En voyant le quatrième année partir de la sorte, Ryan tenta de dissimuler tant bien que mal son trouble.

- Ne t'en fais pas, essaya de le consoler Ron. Il est juste perturbé par la mort de sa mère. Je suis sûr que dans quelques semaines il reviendra et te dira que tu avais raison et qu'il avait tort de croire cette saleté d'AP. Il faut que tu lui laisses un peu de temps.

Ryan acquiesça lentement de la tête, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il connaissait trop bien Emmett pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas une girouette. Une fois qu'il était convaincu de quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas. Il était encore plus têtu que son père.

Non, son meilleur ami avait été convaincu par sa sœur, par Harry. Ils avaient réussi à l'embrigader, ils lui avaient fait subir un lavage de cerveau, et maintenant, il ne voulait même plus lui parler ! C'était son meilleur ami pourtant !

Mais quand deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il ruminait toujours cette dispute, sur le canapé de sa salle commune en compagnie de sa petite amie qui babillait à propos de sujets inintéressants, une chose continuait à tourmenter le faux Survivant.

Cette dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Emmett n'était pas la première, loin de là. Mais Ryan se souvenait plus précisément de la première fois où ils s'étaient affrontés sur le sujet. Emmett lui avait alors demandé s'il n'avait pas des cauchemars étranges, ou des trous de mémoire ces derniers temps. Cela n'avait pas étonné Ryan qui était au courant de la théorie selon laquelle Lucius Malfoy le posséderait, selon les dires d'Harry et compagnie. Balivernes.

Cependant…

Il y avait une chose dont Ryan ne se souvenait plus du tout. Et ce, depuis des années maintenant.

Plus précisément depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard.

La prophétie.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou comment, et il ne s'en était rendu compte que très récemment, mais même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il aurait été incapable de réciter le moindre mot de cette prophétie. Pourtant, il se souvenait encore du jour où son père l'avait pris à part, et d'une voix grave lui avait expliqué pourquoi Voldemort les avait attaqué en 1981, et le contenu de la prophétie. Il pouvait encore revoir les lèvres de son père remuer, ses yeux si inhabituellement sérieux, mais se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit…Impossible.

Pourtant il l'avait presque appris par cœur à l'époque, il s'en souvenait clairement. Mais c'était comme si un voile noir recouvrait ces mots.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il existait une prophétie le désignant comme l'Elu qui devrait tuer Lord Voldemort. Rien d'autre. Nada.

Et même s'il se rendait pertinemment compte que ce n'était pas normal, et que c'était mauvais signe, Ryan n'en parlerait à personne. En ce moment tout le monde agissait si étrangement. Sirius dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la mort de tante Evana, Emmett qui changeait de camp, sa mère qui semblait s'être embarqué dans une croisade personnelle contre Harry, et même Albus Dumbledore avait l'air bizarre ces derniers temps. Il semblait soucieux et perturbé par quelque chose, et il n'était plus aussi gentil et prévenant envers lui.

Non, Ryan n'en parlerait à personne. Quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait confié à Emmett, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de meilleur ami. Ginny et Ron ignoraient l'existence de la prophétie, et il ne leur en parlerait pas.

C'était comme s'il était seul au monde.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, la vision était complètement différente.

Voldemort n'était pas présent, et il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille. Non, elle était à Poudlard. Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle revivait une scène qui était arrivée quelques jours auparavant seulement.

La Salle Commune était remplie, mais il se faisait tard et petit à petit les élèves retournaient dans leurs dortoirs. Daphnée elle se trouvait à une table tout au fond de la pièce en compagnie de Jennica Logan, Blaise et Luna. Tandis que les trois autres tentaient de dessiner ce qui serait le futur symbole de l'AP, elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tout prés d'eux se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson, sa cousine Lyra et Millicent Bulstrode. Assises sur le canapé, serrées, elles parlaient à voix basse et semblaient mijoter quelque chose. Plus loin dans la pièce, prés de la seule cheminée, plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui discutaient avec animation du prochain et dernier match qui allait les opposer aux Serdaigles. S'il gagnait ce match avec cinquante points d'avance, ils remporteraient la coupe au nez et à la barbe des Gryffondors qui les menaient. Inutile de dire que la défaite n'était pas pour les Serpentards une option envisageable.

Et à quelques mètres d'eux seulement Théodore Nott qui était plongé dans un livre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je revois ça ? Il ne s'est rien passé de transcendant ce soir là. On a quitté la salle en dernier, et il n'y a eu aucun incident. Pas de dispute, pas d'accrochage, rien. C'était une soirée normale, alors pourquoi ?_

Daphnée regarda autour d'elle, légèrement frustrée. Elle savait que ses visions n'arrivaient pas pour rien, qu'elles avaient un sens. Alors il avait du se passer quelque chose ce soir là qu'elle n'avait pas du remarquer, quelque chose d'important.

Oui mais quoi ?

Peut-être qu'il fallait aller voir du côté des trois futures Mangemortes.

Pansy et Millicent étaient deux Serpentardes avec qui Daphnée n'avait eu que très peu d'interaction depuis qu'elles faisaient partie de cette maison. De par son amitié immédiate avec Tracey, une sang-de-bourbe comme l'appelaient gentiment leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir, Pansy et Millicent la regardaient avec dédain et mépris.

En début de cinquième année, Daphnée avait pensé qu'une animosité franchement déclarée remplacerait cette neutralité entre elles quatre. Elles faisaient partie de deux camps opposés, Pansy et Milicent désiraient la mort d'Harry. Il y aurait du avoir des effusions, des éclats.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Les deux Serpentardes avaient continué comme si de rien n'était. Jamais aucune mention de Voldemort, de leur mort imminente…Non, c'était comme si Daphnée et Tracey n'existaient plus dans le dortoir.

Et au fond ce n'était pas plus mal, même si, les premières nuits, Daphnée avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, effrayée à l'idée que les deux filles pourraient profiter de leurs sommeils pour leur jouer un mauvais coup.

Daphnée se rapprocha d'elles, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elles pourraient dire. C'était la seule chose digne d'intérêt qui se passait dans la pièce.

Lyra Parkinson, la cousine de Pansy, était une petite fille très laide, aucun autre qualificatif ne pouvait la décrire. Son nez était énorme, ses yeux marron ressemblaient à ceux d'une fouine et ses pâles cheveux blonds n'amélioraient en rien son faciès. Non vraiment, son physique ne l'amènerait nulle part dans la vie et Daphnée espérait pour elle que sa personnalité était un peu plus agréable.

- …et père m'a laissé entendre que je pourrais assister à une réunion cet été, susurrait Pansy avec un air d'autosatisfaction assez pitoyable.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir 17 ans, rétorqua Lydia, soupçonneuse. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on te fasse cet honneur Pansy, tu es sûre qu'oncle Mortimer ne te disait pas ça juste pour que tu le laisses tranquille ?

Pansy se renfrogna aussitôt et Daphnée éclata de rire. Il était vrai que Pansy était connue pour sa propension à l'exagération.

- On n'aura pas 17 ans assez tôt, soupira Milicent.

- Tu es si pressée que ça de devenir de la chair à canon, ricana Lyra. Moi pas, merci bien. Je supporte la cause, mais de là à mourir pour ça, il y a un pas énorme que je ne franchirai pas.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, répliqua sèchement sa cousine. Dans quelques années tu changeras d'avis.

- Pourquoi, tu penses que quand j'aurai 17 ans Harry sera encore vivant et le Maître pas au pouvoir ? C'est du blasphème chère cousine. Je devrais répéter ses dires à tes parents tiens !

Pansy s'énerva et les deux cousines commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard fatigué de la troisième Serpentarde.

Daphnée resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à les écouter, espérant que quelque chose d'intéressant allait survenir, mais rien. Après s'être disputées les deux Serpentardes changèrent abruptement de sujet de conversation, et comme les projets de vacances de trois héritières fortunées n'intéressait guère Daphnée, celle-ci se leva et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait ailleurs.

L'équipe de Quidditch et Théodore Nott étaient toujours présents, et se souvenant que plusieurs membres de ladite équipe étaient des futurs laquais de papa Voldy, elle décida d'aller les espionner.

Avançant avec précaution, même si elle n'était qu'une ombre, Daphnée se rapprocha des joueurs et s'appuya contre le mur. A sa droite l'équipe était rassemblé en cercle, et à sa gauche, assis sur une chaise alors que ses jambes étaient allongés sur une autre juste en face de lui, Théodore Nott continuait de lire.

- …il va falloir s'entraîner plus dur que jamais cette semaine, tonnait le capitaine de l'équipe, David Warrington. Ça veut dire, courir tous les matins, et entraînements tous les soirs dans la Forêt Interdite.

- C'est pas un peu dangereux, murmura John Harper, un troisième année qui remplaçait Draco. Petit et maigrichon, il n'avait pas l'air très courageux.

- Et alors ? Répliqua méchamment Warrington. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort Harper, et si t'as trop peur, tu peux céder ta place à quelqu'un d'autre !

Alors que le Serpentard acquiesçait docilement, Daphnée secoua la tête avec dégoût. S'entrainer dans la Forêt Interdite pour l'équipe de Serpentard était une tradition quasiment aussi vieille que l'école. C'était un moyen pour eux de durcir les joueurs, et c'était presque un rite dans cette maison. Quand Harry, Draco et Blaise étaient dans l'équipe, ils y avaient eu le droit à quelques rares occasions, mais cela ne les avait nullement dérangés, bien au contraire.

_Les garçons ! _Songea Daphnée en son fort intérieur. La conversation qui se déroulait tout prés d'elle était inintéressante au possible. Quidditch, Quidditch et encore Quidditch. En plus elle n'y comprenait presque rien. Quel ennui.

_Mais je suis bien là pour une raison ! Et si ce n'est pour apprendre quelque chose du côté des futurs Mangemorts, qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Elle parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard, et constata que la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore espionné de la soirée était Théodore Nott.

Un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui selon Draco était en plein recrutement chez les Mangemorts.

Mais il était en train de lire un livre. Rien d'intéressant.

_Mais peut-être que c'est lui que je suis censé voir ce soir. Peut-être que son livre est important, ou que je vais y voir quelque chose. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire._

Elle se rapprocha doucement du garçon et regarda de plus prés la couverture du livre. C'était un manuel de runes, celui qu'ils utilisaient cette année. Probablement en train de réviser pour leur prochain devoir, supposa la blonde.

Mais alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil distrait sur une des pages du livre, elle vit quelque chose qui la stoppa net.

Au-dessus de la représentation de la rune Pertho qui désignait la divination, le hasard, son propre nom était écrit, en lettres capitales.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que Théodore Nott, un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et à qui elle avait du parler deux fois cette année inscrivait son nom dans son manuel de runes ?

Et pourquoi, caché derrière ledit manuel, l'observait-il avec autant d'attention ?

Car de plus prés, la blonde vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Théodore n'était pas en train de lire, d'ailleurs, il était sur la même page depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Et son regard était résolument fixé sur la fille blonde qui se trouvait juste en face de lui au bout de la salle.

Daphnée examina avec attention le visage de son condisciple. Ses yeux presque noir semblaient concentrés sur une cible invisible, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne mince sur son visage anguleux. Il avait l'air triste brusquement, et Daphnée se demanda tout ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Mais aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, dans cette vision, le rêve prit fin et Daphnée se réveilla.

* * *

- Alors quoi, tu veux dire que Théodore Nott en pincerait pour toi ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Daphnée s'arrêta d'un coup. Les deux filles se trouvaient dans le couloir menant au cours de runes qu'elles avaient en commun et elle venait juste de lui raconter l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière.

- Euh, non je n'ai jamais dit ça, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête Mione !

- Ben, il griffonne ton prénom dans ses livres, il te regarde pendant des heures. Soit il est un tueur à gages chargé de t'éliminer, soit il craque pour toi. Je penche pour l'option B, elle est plus cohérente, car après tout, on n'est pas dans un James Bond.

- Un quoi ? Peu importe, non, je…attends, tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

- Je pense que c'est une possibilité. Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas du tout ?

- Non, je…c'est juste que je le connais à peine. Et puis, c'est un futur Mangemort.

- Pas selon Draco, rétorqua la Gryffondor. Il pense que Nott est indécis et terrifié. Justement, tu pourrais l'aider à prendre la bonne décision !

Daphnée écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce ça le sens de sa vision ? Devait-elle aider Théodore Nott à rejoindre l'AP ? Le convaincre parce qu'il l'aimait bien ?

- Si tu veux on va le surveiller pendant quelques temps, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Et on va en parler à Draco, proposa Hermione. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous en dire plus.

Daphnée acquiesça lentement. Une chose était sûre en tout cas. Si ce que disait Hermione était vrai, alors ses missions devenaient de plus en plus étranges.

_Ce pouvoir peut-être une vraie plaie _! Songea-t-elle avec frustration avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe.

_

* * *

__Plus loin au nord de l'Angleterre, dans les eaux glaciales de la mer du Nord sur une minuscule île surplombée par une forteresse de forme triangulaire, six prisonniers s'apprêtaient à s'échapper._

_Fuir Azkaban…un rêve qui depuis deux ans et demi ne relevait plus du simple fantasme. Une réalité concrète. Surtout depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour._

_Et six de ses fidèles allaient le rejoindre._

_Un moyen pour Voldemort de faire peur au monde sorcier, d'une part, et d'autre part, de retrouver certains de ses adeptes les plus fidèles, les plus utiles._

_Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rokwood, Igor Dolohov et Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Des brutes, des monstres._

_Daphnée vit dans l'obscurité de l'île une créature sombre sortir d'une barque et poser le pied sur l'île maudite. Bellatrix Lestrange. Le visage à moitié caché par une cagoule grise qui ne pouvait cependant dissimuler entièrement sa sauvage chevelure noire. Un sourire sadique qui soulignait le fait que plusieurs de ses dents lui manquaient. Daphnée frissonna malgré elle. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant chez Bellatrix Lestrange, et soudain elle comprenait pourquoi Draco la craignait tant._

_Soudain, elle vit trois détraqueurs se rapprocher de la sorcière, mais celle-ci ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de les attendre. Elle éclata de rire, et Daphnée vit avec horreur six prisonniers avancer vers eux, entre les Détraqueurs._

_- Ils sont de mèche avec Voldemort ! Comprit-elle en un éclair. Ils lui remettent les prisonniers que Voldemort veut. Il a du les recruter, et désormais Azkaban lui appartient ! Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut et libérer tous les Mangemorts emprisonnés ! Oh doux Merlin !_

(1) : référence au magicien d'Oz, très célèbre film américain des années 1930 où un lion en manque de courage recherche ledit magicien pour que celui-ci pallie à son handicap.


	60. Evasion d'Azkaban, part2

**Chapitre 59 : évasion d'Azkaban, part.2.**

- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, j'en ai peur Harry.

- Qui a-t-elle vu exactement ? Tu peux me rappeler les noms.

- Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rokwood, Igor Dolohov et Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Des Mangemorts placés assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Tous plus cruels et sadiques les uns que les autres. Autrement dit, pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais quoi qu'on fasse cela ne changera rien.

- Oui je sais, soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait pu faire quoi que ce soit la dernière fois. Mais je dois dire que je trouve qu'en ce moment Daphnée a des visions de plus en plus intéressantes.

- Exact, acquiesça Remus. Même si elles sont plutôt désespérantes il faut quand même l'avouer. Encore une fois on ne peut rien faire à ce sujet.

A l'autre bout du talkie-walkie, Harry resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu as une idée peut-être ? Finit par demander Remus, qui connaissait assez bien son fils pour savoir que celui-ci devait avoir les méninges qui remuaient à cent à l'heure.

- Pas exactement. Plutôt une intention. Que dirais-tu que notre plus gros problème soit en ce moment ?

- Oh, je dois choisir ? Railla le lycanthrope. Je ne sais pas, je dirais le fait que tu sois exilé et que personne ne nous croie ?

- Exact. Et une seule solution pour régler ce problème, obliger Voldemort à faire une apparition publique, à sortir de sa cachette et prouver que je dis bien la vérité.

- Oui, mais comment tu veux faire ça ? En lui envoyant gentiment une carte pour lui demander de nous aider à résoudre ce problème ?

- Merci pour le sarcasme, mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Le problème c'est que c'est assez risqué, tu ne vas probablement pas aimer.

- Dis toujours, répondit un Remus soudainement suspicieux et s'attendant au pire.

- En ce moment, la chose que Voldy désire le plus au monde c'est mettre la main sur la prophétie, n'est ce pas ? Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'elle dit. On peut jouer là-dessus.

- Comment ?

- Lui tendre un piège en l'attirant au Ministère. Il n'y a que lui ou moi qui pouvons toucher et entendre la prophétie. Il sait que je suis à l'étranger et que je la connais déjà, et ce n'est donc pas par mon biais qu'il pourra l'obtenir.

Il faut donc l'obliger à venir au Ministère.

- Encore une fois Harry, comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si en lui demandant gentiment il allait s'exécuter ! Cela fait prés de quatre mois que plus personne ne garde la salle des prophéties, et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour aller la chercher.

- Parce qu'il pense avoir tout le temps. Il réfléchit, il tente de concocter un plan pour m'utiliser. Mais s'il apprend que la prophétie va être détruite…

- Détruite ?

- Eh bien, si par exemple Draco venait à lui dire que j'avais l'intention de bientôt revenir en Angleterre pour détruire la prophétie qui m'avait causé tant de souci ?

Remus laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration devant ce plan.

- C'est une excellente idée, mais il y a quelques petits détails à régler. Imaginons qu'on attire Voldemort dans la salle des prophéties, très bien, mais et après ? On prend soin de réunir des journalistes et tutti quanti auparavant ? Et puis Voldemort ne viendrait pas seul, mais il ramènerait avec lui tous ses Mangemorts ! Et il est absolument hors de question que tu te battes seul contre tous !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je serais seul, naturellement je m'attends à ce que tout le monde vienne avec moi. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore réglé les détails, mais je pense que l'idée de base est bonne. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, c'est vraiment dangereux. Se battre avec des Mangemorts passe encore, mais se battre avec Voldemort en personne, certains pourraient ne pas en ressortir vivants.

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'en ai marre de dépendre du bon vouloir de face-de-serpent ! Depuis qu'il est revenu c'est lui qui mène la danse et je suis obligé d'en subir les conséquences. Je me défends, au lieu de me battre, et c'est assez !

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Le labyrinthe t'a vraiment marqué, n'est ce pas ? Ce que t'a dit Lily je veux dire ?

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle n'a pas tort. Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie à Durmstrang, il est temps qu'on se bouge un peu. Draco peut dire à son père qu'il a appris que j'avais l'intention de revenir pour détruire la prophétie. Lui dire quand et comment. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne résistera pas à la tentation de venir.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il ne va pas se douter que ce n'est pas un piège ? Après tout revenir alors que les Aurors sont à ta recherche, juste pour détruire une prophétie, ça paraît un peu gros, non ?

- J'y ai songé, et j'ai une autre idée, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou non.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et si on disait à Voldemort qu'une seconde prophétie existe à mon sujet, que je viens d'apprendre son existence et que je suis déterminé à savoir de quoi ça parle ?

- Oui mais est-ce qu'on veut qu'il soit au courant de cette info Harry ? Ca me paraît dangereux !

- Du moment qu'il n'en connaît pas le contenu ! Apparemment elle parle de moi et non de lui. Cela va piquer sa curiosité au contraire. Il ne résistera pas, je le sais. Ça me paraît être le seul moyen.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Severus ? Parce que moi ça me semble être un peu trop dangereux.

- Pas encore, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une ébauche de projet. Je mijote si on peut dire.

- Eh bien parle-lui-en. De nous tous, il est celui qui connaît le mieux Voldemort et il pourra te dire plus que quiconque si ce plan est susceptible de marcher. Pour ma part, j'espère qu'il te dira de renoncer, car cela ne me plait guère.

- Et cela n'a bien entendu rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois légèrement super protecteur comme père, se moqua gentiment son fils de substitution.

- Ne te moque pas de tes aînés je te prie ! C'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi, et c'est déjà bien assez dur quand tu te trouves à des centaines de kilomètres. Et encore même là-bas tu n'es pas à l'abri !

- Ce labyrinthe a été positif pour moi, se défendit le Survivant. Je ne regrette rien. C'était tellement, intense, et j'ai énormément appris. Bien plus que ce que je n'aurais osé espérer. Et puis avoir une nouvelle baguette contre papa Voldy, après ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière l'année dernière, ça ne peut que m'être utile.

Le cœur de Remus se serra légèrement en entendant ces paroles. Bien entendu qu'Harry avait apprécié cette expérience. Grâce à ça, il avait pu avoir, pour un bref laps de temps, une mère aimante et prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait voulu toute son enfance, et qu'il désirait encore probablement, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Et Remus avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il était immensément jaloux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais effacer le lien entre les Potter et Harry. Renié ou pas, certaines choses ne disparaitraient jamais.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me faire du souci à ton sujet, répondit-il sur un ton léger. Quoi qu'il en soit, suis mon conseil, et appelle Severus le plus vite possible. Et quoi qu'il dise je suivrai son avis en la matière.

- Bien, à vos ordres chef, railla doucement Harry.

- Bon et sinon, comment se passe la vie à Durmstrang ? Demanda Remus, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Super. Enfin, le professeur Wilson est assez difficile à supporter. Très arrogant, et exigeant aussi, mais c'est un bon professeur. Il me rappelle un peu Severus, mais en dix fois pire. Rien ne semble jamais le contenter, et il a l'air de détester tout le monde. Mais quelque part je l'aime bien.

- Tant mieux alors. Mais tu sais Harry, pour en revenir à cette évasion, j'en parlais hier soir avec Minerva, et elle a fait remarquer que peut-être, cela aurait pour effet de faire comprendre à certains que Voldy avait bel et bien fait son come-back. Je veux dire, c'est quand même plusieurs de ses lieutenants qui se sont évadés, et si tu rajoutes à ça l'évasion de Pettigrew et Bellatrix Black…je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça va en faire réfléchir plus d'un.

- Oui bien sûr, et peut-être aussi que dés demain Jenny deviendra la meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley, que Ryan adhérera à l'AP et que Severus fera des parties de poker avec James Potter et Sirius Black, rétorqua le Survivant non sans ironie. On peut toujours rêver après tout.

- Tu es un peu trop jeune pour être aussi blasé tu sais.

- Non, juste très intelligent et n'ayant aucune illusion sur l'intelligence de ses contemporains. Mais peu importe. Du moment qu'on ne me met pas ça sur le dos, moi je n'en demande pas plus.

Mais Harry en demandait malheureusement un peu trop.

L'évasion de ces prisonniers allait en effet avoir des conséquences inattendues sur l'un des professeurs enseignant à Poudlard.

- Je persiste à croire que c'est une erreur Cornélius !

Cornélius Fudge recula de quelques pas, mal à l'aise, et légèrement effrayé même s'il tentait de le dissimuler. Un Albus Dumbledore fâché n'était pas quelque à chose à traiter à la légère, même lui le savait.

- Albus, ce n'est qu'une mesure préventive, se défendit-il, mal à l'aise Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'avec le passé de cet individu, et ses liens avec Harry, il peut représenter un danger pour les élèves de Poudlard ! C'est à eux que je pense en premier !

- Severus Rogue n'était pas un Mangemort, c'était un espion au sein des rangs de Lord Voldemort qui nous a rendu de nombreux services, au risque de sa vie. Et le fait qu'il soit prêt à croire Harry quand celui-ci prétend que Voldemort est de retour devrez vous indiquer qu'il est tout sauf un mage noir Cornélius, répliqua aussi calmement que possible le directeur de Poudlard, mais même lui avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Après tout, c'était difficile quand on faisait face à une des personnes les plus stupides de Grande-Bretagne. Et dire qu'il était le Ministre de la Magie ! Mais pourquoi donc les hommes politiques étaient-ils tous sans exception plus stupides, manipulateurs, démagogues et obsédés par leurs réélections les uns que les autres ? Est-ce qu'il fallait obligatoirement remplir ces conditions avant d'être admis dans ce club ?

- Qui vous dit que Rogue n'était pas de mèche avec Harry dés le début ? Qu'il ne vous a pas fait croire qu'il avalait ces balivernes pour mieux vous tromper ? S'échauffa le dit stupide Ministre de la Magie.

- Alors c'est ça votre nouvelle théorie ? Intervint alors James Potter, qui jusque là était resté silencieux dans le bureau de son mentor. Harry et Rogue complotent pour faire revenir Lord Voldemort depuis le début, et leurs allégations comme quoi il serait de retour ne seraient que de la poudre aux yeux ? Ridicule Cornélius, absolument ridicule. Cela n'a aucun sens. Vous feriez mieux de choisir une théorie et de vous y tenir. Mais n'essayez pas de mélanger les deux à votre convenance !

Le visage du vénérable Ministre s'empourpra.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que pense votre femme Mr Potter, répondit-il sèchement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le débat est clos. J'ai pris ma décision et elle a été validée par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, où d'ailleurs Mr Malfoy était tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Severus Rogue doit cesser d'enseigner les Potions dans cette école, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mais Cornélius, comment vais-je lui trouver un remplaçant en milieu d'année ? Je ne peux pas interrompre les cours de Potions, protesta Albus. Les BUSES et ASPICS ont lieu dans quelques semaines seulement !

Ce n'était que secondaire comme argument, et Albus le savait, mais il tentait n'importe quoi pour sauver la mise à Severus. Celui-ci devait rester à Poudlard. Et puis voir le Ministère s'immiscer dans les affaires de son école, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencé à dérailler à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas un souci, répondit triomphalement le Ministre, qui avait malheureusement réponse à tout, même si la dite réponse n'était pas forcément pertinente ou intelligente. J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! Lily Potter m'a en effet gentiment proposé son aide quand je lui ai exposé ce problème. Et d'après ce que je sais elle était une élève extrêmement douée dans cette matière, n'est ce pas ?

Bien entendu qu'elle avait proposé son aide, songea avec exaspération Dumbledore, comme ça elle pourrait revenir à Poudlard, être plus prés de James et Ryan, et mettre son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle aussi faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment.

- Oui, enfin, je dois dire que je ne suis pas satisfait de cet arrangement, finit par lâcher Dumbledore d'une voix si sévère que Cornélius eut l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, quand il était élève à Poudlard et qu'il 'oubliait' de faire ses devoirs de Métamorphoses et qu'il se faisait gronder par le professeur.

Mais il n'était plus élève. Il était Ministre de la Magie que diantre.

- Eh bien tant pis. Je veux que vous annonciez la nouvelle dés aujourd'hui à Rogue et qu'il ait quitté le château dés ce soir. Lily commencera à assurer les cours dés demain.

D'une manière qu'il pensait très digne, mais qui était réellement plus pompeuse qu'autre chose, Cornélius prit congé de James et Dumbledore et retourna au Ministère. Les deux sorciers eurent l'air ennuyés.

- Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Severus, soupira Albus. Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pour ma part je ne serais pas mécontent de ne plus voir la sale tronche de Snivellus tous les jours, se réjouit James, avant que son visage ne redevienne sombre. Mais Fudge est en train de péter un câble ! C'est du grand délire toutes ces hypothèses, il nous la joue conspiration ou quoi ?

- Cornélius est au pouvoir depuis trop longtemps, il y a pris goût et ne veut plus lâcher prise. Il croit voir des menaces partout, et cela lui fait commettre des erreurs. Il veut agir dans un sens qui lui assurera d'être réélu aux prochaines élections, il est comme tous les hommes politiques qui sont depuis trop longtemps au pouvoir, il a oublié qu'il devait agir pour l'intérêt collectif, et non en fonction de ce que la vindicte populaire lui réclame. Pourtant, l'opinion publique est une maîtresse versatile et peureuse, qui oublie très vite, pardonne très peu et ne comprend que ce qu'elle a envie de comprendre. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et on ne peut pas toujours agir comme elle le voudrait. Bien sûr le renvoi de Severus va lui assurer beaucoup de sympathie, mais c'est une mesure ridicule et inutile.

- Tu aurais du prendre le boulot il y a des années Albus, soupira James. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Toi tu sais ce qui est bon pour le monde sorcier, et tu ne te laisserais pas influencer par des réactions et pressions partisanes. Tu agirais en ton âme et conscience, même si cela te vaut de devenir impopulaire.

Albus ne répondit pas, mais en son fort intérieur il était assez d'accord avec cette affirmation. Non pas que le boulot de Ministre de la Magie lui aurait déplu, mais il avait préféré rester à Poudlard, où il pouvait être plus utile, notamment en prévision d'Harry qui n'allait pas tarder à y entrer.

Restait à espérer que James se souviendrait de ces paroles en temps voulu.

En ce moment, Severus devait être en train de donner un cours. Il allait donc devoir attendre la pause du repas pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Et même si Severus n'avait pas pris ce boulot de gaieté de cœur, Albus savait qu'il serait désemparé de le perdre. D'être éloigné des ados, de devoir s'enfermer là où se trouvait le QG de l'AP. Il n'allait pas supporter l'inaction, ça c'était sûr. Et qui sait si ça n'allait pas poser problème. Tel qu'il connaissait le directeur des Serpentards, il ne voudrait pas rester enfermé à rien faire. Pourtant, avec Voldemort à ses trousses il n'aurait pas le choix.

Pourvu que rien de fâcheux ne se produise.

Albus ignorait pourquoi, mais le sentiment que rien de bon n'adviendrait du renvoi de Severus le titillait. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait, depuis la visite de Cornélius.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Quelques heures plus tard donc le vieux sorcier descendit de son bureau et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, où Severus était en train de déjeuner, avec Minerva comme à son habitude. Ces deux là semblaient inséparables désormais. Aucun autre professeur ne leur adressait la parole. Connaissait Severus et son sens aigu de la sociabilité, le directeur de Poudlard se doutait en effet que cela ne devait guère le déranger.

Lentement, Albus se dirigea vers son professeur de Potions à qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis des mois.

- Severus, je peux vous voir quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, une fois qu'il fut arrivé tout prés du professeur.

Severus leva les yeux vers son patron et retint à grand peine un regard agacé.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en parler dans mon bureau. Minerva, vous devriez venir également.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard intrigué avant de se lever de leurs sièges et de suivre Dumbledore. En silence, les trois sorciers montèrent dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Eclata Severus.

Dumbledore le regarda, une légère pitié dans les yeux, et c'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du directeur des Serpentards.

- Le Ministre est passé me voir ce matin, concernant l'évasion des prisonniers, expliqua le sorcier plus âgé. Et il exige de moi que je vous suspende, temporairement.

Severus eut l'air juste un instant de ne pas comprendre ce que venait de dire son patron. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas le lien qui unissait les deux événements.

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe là.

- Eh bien tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire en effet, mais Cornélius semble croire que tu pourrais être de mèche avec les Mangemorts échappés étant donné ton…passé. Et tes liens avec Harry.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde ! S'énerva le professeur de Potions.

- Je le sais très bien Severus, mais le conseil d'administration a voté dans ce sens et mes mains sont liés. Je ne peux absolument rien faire.

- Le conseil d'administration dont fait partie Lucius Malfoy vous voulez dire, intervint Minerva, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et les craintes du professeur de Métamorphoses furent confirmées. Encore une fois Voldemort jouait avec eux. Il espérait peut-être que Severus hors de Poudlard serait plus facile à attraper.

Les deux membres de l'AP échangèrent un regard sombre, presque épouvanté. Le quota de mauvaises nouvelles n'était-il donc jamais atteint ?

- Il faut que vous soyez parti d'ici ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit Albus qui pour sa défense avait effectivement l'air profondément désolé de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Mais qui va le remplacer Albus ?

Albus hésita avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de ses deux professeurs préférés, même s'il les méritait.

- Eh bien, Cornélius a désigné Lily Potter pour vous remplacer, répondit-il avec une profonde hésitation.

Il eut les réactions escomptées : Minerva esquissa une moue dégoûtée, tandis que Severus serra très fort les poings et eut l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Deux Potter en même temps à Poudlard, ils en ont de la chance les Gryffondors, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

- Severus je vous en prie, plaida Albus. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'espère que vous savez où aller maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sous la protection de Poudlard ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, mais Albus était pertinemment conscient au courant des dangers que courait l'ancien Mangemort. Il ne voulait surtout pas le livrer à Voldemort.

- Oui, je vous rassure, répondit le maître de Potions plus sèchement que jamais. Je serai en mesure de retomber sur mes pieds.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Severus et Minerva quittèrent le bureau. Une fois au dehors, Severus se laissa aller à exprimer sa frustration.

- Saleté de Fudge ! Est-ce qu'il fait son maximum pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Pourquoi ne pas te rendre à Durmstrang ? Proposa Minerva. Je suis sûre que Katarina t'y accueillerait chaleureusement, et puis Harry serait heureux d'avoir de la compagnie !

Severus réfléchit un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait attirer les soupçons. Si on apprend que je me suis réfugié à Durmstrang, le Ministère pourrait y regarder de plus près et découvrir que Matthias Hurst est en réalité Harry Lupin. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Il ne te reste plus alors qu'à te cacher au Sanctuaire, tu peux y aider Andréa et Morgana dans la recherche des Horcruxes.

- Mais je vais devoir rester enfermé, parce qu'il est évident que dés qu'ils sauront que j'ai été viré, Bellatrix et compagnie vont me rechercher activement, termina sombrement Severus. Youpi ! Vive ma vie !

Minerva rit doucement.

- En tout cas il y en a certains qui ne vont pas être heureux de cette nouvelle…prophétisa-t-elle.

Et elle avait entièrement raison.

- Oh mais non tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Protesta avec vigueur Jenny quand elle apprit la nouvelle, en même temps que tous les autres.

Severus avait réuni ses élèves dans son bureau pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Sa malle était déjà prête et il devait avoir quitté Poudlard dans exactement trente minutes selon les ordres du Ministre.

- Mais on a besoin de toi ici ! S'insurgea à son tour Draco, furieux de cette nouvelle. Severus était comme un oncle pour lui, un substitut d'autorité paternelle vers qui il pouvait toujours se tourner si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Severus ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son tour.

- Je sais très bien que vous avez besoin de moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il d'une voix cassante. Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, malgré les tentatives de Minerva pour le rassurer. Si vous croyez que ça m'enchante de laisser la place à Lily Potter…

- Lily Potter ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les adolescents, la mine dégoûtée. Non mais c'est une blague !

- Malheureusement non. La Ministre l'aime tellement qu'il a décidé de lui confier mon travail. Vous allez vous amuser en Potions cette année.

- ô joie, ironisa Neville. Ma chère marraine si aimante et si douce, je me réjouis. Après James voilà Lily, Ryan ne va plus se sentir.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il continua à débarrasser ses placards de ses ingrédients les plus précieux. Ceux qui lui avaient coûtés la peau du dragon et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser à la mégère. Pendant ce temps les membres de l'AP continuaient à discuter entre eux de cette profonde injustice qui les frappaient une nouvelle fois, à croire que quelqu'un ne les aimait pas en haut, et alors qu'il ôtait quelques flacons de son avant-dernier placard, le directeur des Serpentards sentit une présence se faufiler juste à côté de lui. Se retournant, il vit la mince silhouette de Jenny à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas devenir Severus ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu vas rester au Sanctuaire n'est ce pas ?

Le dit Severus eut une bouffée soudaine d'affection pour la gamine qui se souciait de son état. C'était nouveau, après avoir vécu plus de dix ans dans la solitude la plus totale, il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y habituer.

- T'inquiète pas fillette, répondit-il d'une voix faussement bourrue. Je vais me cacher au Sanctuaire et je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper. Je vais probablement me joindre à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

- Oui, mais tu ne dois surtout pas sortir du Sanctuaire ! Tu sais que Voldemort et les autres sont à ta recherche, et probablement que Malfoy t'a fait virer pour avoir une occasion de plus de mettre la main sur toi. Il va falloir que tu restes caché ! Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, n'est ce pas ?

Severus savait pertinemment cela, mais il évitait d'y penser. Savoir que dans moins d'une heure il allait devoir rester enfermé tel un rat pour une durée indéfinie lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il y avait peu de choses auxquelles il tenait, mais sa liberté d'action et de mouvement en était une. Enfermé au Sanctuaire, sans réelle compagnie, car Remus était toujours avec les loups-garous, et les autres ne restaient jamais très longtemps…il allait devenir fou. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter l'inaction.

Surtout en sachant que sa seule compagnie serait celle ô combien délicieuse de Sirius Black. Oh bonheur imbibé de joie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il, je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles. Mais mon absence ne doit pas vouloir dire un relâchement de votre part. J'attends de vous tous que vous continuiez à vous entraîner aussi dur, surtout toi et Lucas. Votre don est impressionnant, mais dangereux, vous devez vite apprendre à le maîtriser.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela veut dire, marmonna la Serpentarde dans sa barbe. C'est tellement bizarre.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre d'où ça vient. Après tout Luna et Daphnée ne savent pas non plus pourquoi ou comment elles ont ces capacités, mais elles les utilisent sans se poser de question, conscientes que cela nous est incroyablement utile. Pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas sur cela, un jour tu comprendras.

Jenny lui jeta aussitôt un regard soupçonneux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez et que j'ignore ? En ce moment j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste…des fois j'ai l'impression que Daphnée nous regarde de manière étrange, Lucas et moi, comme si elle attendait quelque chose ou comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'on ignorait. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle. C'est comme si on me dissimulait un élément clé. Et ça m'énerve.

Jenny avait l'air en même temps si déterminée et si perdue que l'ancien Mangemort comprit soudainement, si ce n'est un peu tard, que peut-être cette situation d'âme sœur n'était pas aussi facile à supporter qu'il aurait pu le penser.

- On ne te cache absolument rien, mentit-il effrontément et sans la moindre once de remord. Simplement, tu as un lien très particulier avec Lucas visiblement, et c'est une bonne chose. C'est un peu étrange, mais c'est tout.

L'adolescente n'eut pas l'air convaincue par ces paroles, et Severus changea aussitôt de sujet de conversation en lui demandant de l'aider à emballer ses dernières fioles. Bientôt, le bureau de Severus Rogue fut presque vide et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il dit au revoir aux adolescents.

- N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez le moindre problème, déclara-t-il sur le seuil de la porte. Et surtout rendez la vie impossible à Potter de ma part, conclut-il Serpantardesquement.

- Pas de problème chef ! Dit Neville, esquissant un salut militaire. En ce qui le concernait, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire regretter à Lily Potter d'avoir voulu revenir à Poudlard.

Peu importait qu'elle ait joué les mères poules avec son meilleur ami quelques semaines plus tôt dans ce maudit labyrinthe, la vraie Lily était irrécupérable, une vraie mégère qui méritait bien une petite leçon.

La nouvelle ne fut pas cachée très longtemps au reste des Poudlardiens.

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, c'est avec une immense surprise que les élèves virent arriver une très jolie rouquine à la table des professeurs et s'y asseoir, naturellement presque à côté du professeur Flitwick qui avait l'air enchanté de la voir.

Certains furent surpris, d'autres furent énervés.

Au milieu du brouhaha qui montait dans la salle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et d'une voix forte fit une déclaration.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. En raison de certains événements récents, le professeur Rogue a du démissionner pour quelques temps de son poste de professeur de Potions.

Aussitôt, des applaudissements et des cris de joie éclatèrent dans la salle, venant pour la plupart de la table des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles, et les membres principaux de l'AP durent se retenir pour ne pas mettre des claques à tous ces idiots. Dumbledore non plus n'eut pas l'air satisfait devant ces démonstrations de joie, et son visage se fit sévère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus dure, pour le remplacer jusqu'à son retour, Lily Potter assurera les cours de Potions. Quand au poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard, il sera confié à titre exceptionnel au professeur McGonagall, tandis que le professeur James Potter prendra la relève pour la maison Gryffondor.

De nouveaux cris de joie se firent entendre à la table des lions, tandis que les serpents eux étaient stupéfaits. Minerva McGonagall comme directrice de maison, la plus Gryffondor de tous les professeurs ? Avaient-ils tous atterri dans un univers alternatif où plus rien n'avait de sens ?

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi tout ça, souffla Blaise avec exaspération. J'aime bien Minerva, mais enfin !

- Aucun autre professeur ne voulait vraisemblablement assurer ce job, songea Draco à voix haute. Et maintenant on se retrouve coincé avec deux Potter. 1995 ne sera pas l'année des Serpentards décidément.

- Carrément, approuva sombrement Jenny. Et regardez-moi cette pétasse qui se dandine à la table des professeurs, oh elle m'énerve celle-là ! Je déteste Lily Potter !

- Jenny ton langage ! La réprimanda doucement Hermione, qui, assise à sa droite était en train d'étaler de la marmelade sur son toast. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, ce n'est pas une raison de parler comme ça.

- Oh, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Je t'ai entendu traiter Jennica Logan de pétasse avant-hier soir quand on était dans la salle sur demande et qu'elle apprenait à faire un Patronus. D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant elle a pas l'air très doué dis donc.

- Tu n'aimes pas Jennica ? S'étonna Blaise qui se trouvait juste en face des deux filles. Pourquoi ça ? Moi je la trouve super comme fille ?

- Oui on a remarqué, railla Draco, tu es toujours en train de la suivre comme un petit chiot, toujours suspendu à ses lèvres, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde !

Les yeux de Jenny s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver.

- Disons qu'elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, répondit-elle à Blaise qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Elle est trop sûre d'elle, et très arrogante. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas d'atomes crochus avec elle.

Blaise eut l'air un peu déçu en entendant cela, mais son estomac criait famine et il s'empressa de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, tout en subissant les moqueries de son ami qui trouvait que l'embêter sur Jennica était une activité très amusante de bonne heure le matin. Avec une impatience presque hystérique, l'autre moitié de Lucas attendit que les deux garçons se lèvent de la table pour murmurer avec agitation dans l'oreille de son amie Gryffondor.

- Tu aimes bien Blaise ! N'est ce pas, tu l'aimes bien, enfin, pas comme un ami, mais comme plus, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire !

De surprise Hermione lâcha la cuillère qu'elle avait en main et se retourna vers son amie, avec anxiété et confusion.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Et bien je viens juste de comprendre, parce que des fois quand même je peux être suprêmement intelligente : tu n'aimes pas Jennica Logan, parce que Blaise semble en pincer pour elle ! Jalousie, ton nom est Hermione Jane Granger !

Hermione reposa la cuillère qu'elle tenait en main, et avoua d'une voix basse.

- Ne le dis à personne, ok ?

- Bien sûr que je ne le dirai pas, pour qui me prends-tu ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le dis pas à Blaise,

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas tes sentiments à Lucas ? Rétorqua promptement son amie. Aussitôt, la Serpentarde piqua un fard énorme.

- Ne change pas de sujet de conversation, nos situations sont entièrement différentes. Et répond plutôt à mes questions.

- Très bien. Alors premièrement, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, et je n'avais pas forcément envie de le clamer sur les toits, ou de t'embêter avec ça. Et deuxièmement, Blaise ne me voit que comme une amie, et je n'ai guère envie de me ridiculiser auprès de lui.

- Je sais pas, répondit une Jenny songeuse. Vous vous entendez très bien, et Blaise, je veux dire, c'est un mec de quinze ans. Il sortirait avec n'importe quelle fille, du moment qu'elle est jolie. Et toi tu rentres dans cette catégorie. Tu devrais peut-être tenter le coup.

- Je veux pas qu'il sorte avec moi juste parce que je suis une fille et qu'il me trouve pas trop mal, répondit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Donc tu l'aimes vraiment bien ? C'est pas juste un truc du style 'je le trouve hyper mignon et je me demande comment il embrasse ?'. Tu craques vraiment pour lui ? S'étonna Jenny.

Hermione haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Cette conversation allait dans une mauvaise direction.

Et puis, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Blaise. C'était juste que ces derniers temps elle s'était surprise à penser qu'il était vraiment mignon, et gentil, et drôle, et intelligent, et que quand elle était avec lui elle se sentait tellement bien. Qu'elle adorait le voir sourire et se demandait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était dans ses bras.

Et puis, elle ne supportait pas qu'une fille s'approche de lui. Et surtout pas cette espèce de morue de Jennica Logan, qui était sortie avec la moitié des garçons de l'école, et qui était plus superficielle qu'une poupée Barbie.

Bon, peut-être que ce portrait n'était pas des plus exact, mais la jalousie pouvait vous rendre très mauvaise. Et Hermione n'échappait guère à la règle.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider avec Jennica, proposa Jenny avec enthousiasme. Les jumeaux m'ont filé quelques petits trucs et…

- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ce niveau, la coupa la Gryffondor, même si intérieurement l'idée était plus que tentante.

- Alors quoi, tu vas rester à attendre que les choses se passent, sans rien faire ? C'est pas la solution, et qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand cet idiot de Blaise finira par sortir avec elle, ou n'importe quelle autre fille ?

- Parce que toi tu agis peut-être avec Lucas !

Hermione savait pertinemment que les situations étaient effectivement entièrement différentes, et que les deux âmes sœurs ne pouvaient être ensemble avant leurs quinze ans, mais elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet.

- Encore une fois, situations entièrement différentes Hermione, moi j'agis ! Toutes les filles qui osent s'approcher de Lucas, elles ont affaire à moi. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à cette espèce de pétasse de Poufsouffle qui a osé dire devant moi qu'elle le trouvait à croquer ?

- Oui Jenny je me souviens. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie ?

- Non, pas encore, et si jamais elle recommence je la y renvoie illico presto.

- Donc c'est ça ton plan ? Que j'empêche toutes les filles d'approcher de trop près de Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne me remarquer ?

- Moi je trouve que c'est un plan excellent ! Se défendit la Serpentarde avec vigueur. Et je suis persuadée que ça finira par marcher pour moi, un jour ou l'autre. Je veux dire, si jamais Lucas ne peut sortir avec aucune fille, il finira forcément par s'intéresser à moi et à voir que j'existe. C'est mathématique même. Tu devrais y réfléchir !

Hermione se retint à grande peine de sourire, tandis que la quatrième année terminait de boire sa tasse de thé avec insouciance. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était complètement aveugle face à son meilleur ami, et quelque part, Hermione l'enviait. Parce que Jenny l'ignorait encore, mais dans quelques mois, quand elle aurait enfin quinze ans, tout changerait pour elle, et elle serait enfin heureuse.

- Bon, tu as fini de manger ? Tu as cours de Potions dans cinq minutes je te rappelle, et moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque terminer un devoir.

- Oui, non je vais passer sur le cours de Potions, ça me dit rien, je crois que je vais dire que je suis malade, souffla la jeune fille. Franchement j'ai pas envie de commencer la journée de cette manière, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour qu'on me la gâche.

- T'as pas peur qu'une fille profite de ton absence pour n'approcher de ton cher et tendre, la taquina Hermione.

Comme prévu la boutade fit mouche et Jenny tomba droit dans le piège.

- Je vais aller le chercher et le forcer à ne pas aller en cours, chuchota-t-elle avec vigueur. On te rejoint dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? Réserve une table dans le fond, je n'ai pas envie que Mme Chut vienne nous embêter pendant qu'on parle.

- Mme Chut ?

- Oui, Mme Pince, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné, elle est toujours de passer entre les tables, à nous demander de nous taire en faisant des grands chuuuuuuuuuts ! C'est agaçant à la fin.

- D'accord, très bien, dans dix minutes.

Jenny termina en vitesse sa tasse de thé avant de se lever avec précipitation de sa chaise et de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigle où Lucas était en train de déjeuner avec Neville et Luna. Avec amusement Hermione vit son amie s'asseoir prés de son meilleur ami et lui chuchoter dans l'oreille quelque chose qui devait être drôle car le Gryffondor éclata aussitôt de rire.

A son tour elle se leva et sortit de table, sous les regards mauvais de plusieurs élèves. Tant qu'elle était avec ses amis, tout allait bien pour elle, mais seule, elle préférait ne pas s'attarder auprès de certains Serpentards.

Allant à contresens de la marée humaine qui se rendait en cours, elle se dirigea vers son endroit préféré de l'école, la bibliothèque, où elle avait un devoir à terminer en Arithmancie. Ces derniers temps elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses études, et pas seulement à cause de ses tourments amoureux.

Elle se faisait énormément de souci pour Harry, qui se trouvait loin d'eux et même caché dans une école étrangère ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre des aventures trop dangereuses. Elle se faisait du souci pour Severus qui se retrouvait viré comme un malpropre. Mais surtout, elle se sentait tellement révolté par tout ce qui se passait. Qui avait dit que c'était toujours les gentils qui l'emportaient ? A quinze ans elle se rendait compte que la vie n'était guère un conte de fées et pour elle qui avait toujours eu un sens de la justice particulièrement aigu, la pilule était dure à avaler.

Plongé dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les élèves qui murmuraient tout autour d'elle, les rumeurs qui montaient et les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier qui passaient de main en main. Elle ne vit rien de tout cela et se dépêcha d'arriver dans l'antre de Mme Pince, au quatrième étage, où elle choisit de s'installer tout au fond, à une petite table pour quatre personnes juste à côté de la corde rouge menant à la Réserve.

Sortant ses affaires de son sac et s'installant confortablement, les jambes croisées en tailleur sur son siège, elle commença à rédiger son devoir d'arithmancie sur les propriétés magiques du nombre 7 telles que découvertes par Bridget Wenlock.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle releva la tête de son manuel d'Arithmancie, consulta sa montre et se demanda où étaient passés les deux Gryffondors. Jenny avait-elle échoué à convaincre son meilleur ami de sécher le cours de Potions et avait-elle du se rendre, la mort dans l'âme, à ce cours ? Rien que d'y penser cela faisait sourire la jeune sorcière.

Mais tel n'était pas le cas, et cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était replongée dans ses réflexions intellectuelles, Hermione vit, ou plutôt, entendit Jenny et Lucas débouler dans la bibliothèque.

Levant les yeux, elle constata que Jenny avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, comme si elle avait couru pour arriver jusque là, et que Lucas lui tenait un journal à moitié déchiré dans ses mains.

- Hermione, tu vas jamais en croire tes yeux ! Murmura avec véhémence la Serpentarde. Il faut que tu voies ça, Lucas, donne-lui le journal !

Le dit Lucas obtempéra et Hermione, fronçant les sourcils, s'empressa de prendre le journal et d'en lire la première page.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la photo en noir et blanc qui s'étalait sur les deux-quarts de la feuille. C'était une photo des nouveaux évadés d'Azkaban. Sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher Hermione frissonna devant cette vue. Tous ces Mangemorts avaient l'air si menaçant…et l'absence de couleurs semblait renforcer cette impression lugubre et macabre. Une seule femme posait sur la photo, les cheveux presque aussi courts que ceux d'un homme, les dents ébréchés, et un sourire sadiques s'étirant sur ses lèvres trop minces elle semblait terrifiante, prête à tout.

- Oui, la nouvelle de l'évasion est à la une de tous les journaux, constata-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas au courant.

- Oui merci je ne suis pas stupide Mione, lis le texte en-dessous ! Lui ordonna Jenny. Tu vas voir, les bonnes nouvelles ne font que continuer, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille.

Intriguée, Hermione entreprit de lire le mince filet de texte juste en dessous de la photo. Ecrit par un certain Martin Elkabbach, l'article relatait l'évasion des anciens Mangemorts et émettait certaines hypothèses sur le comment cette évasion avait-elle été possible.

_- _Attendez, je rêve là, il accuse Harry d'avoir manigancé cette évasion et d'œuvrer pour le retour de Voldemort ? S'écria violemment Hermione après en avoir terminé avec la lecture de l'article. Non mais c'est qui ce crétin ?

- Un crétin proche du pouvoir, le laquais personnel de Fudge, répondit Jenny tout aussi furieuse. Maintenant c'est à la une de tous les journaux, et tout le monde en parle dans Poudlard. D'ici ce soir tout le monde sera convaincu qu'Harry est le responsable.

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule, et ça n'a aucun sens, protesta la Gryffondor.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté entre eux la veille quand la nouvelle du départ de Severus leur était parvenue, mais quelque part, ils n'avaient jamais songé que cette hypothèse serait prise au sérieux par la communauté sorcière. Et Hermione se rendait maintenant compte qu'ils avaient été naïfs, et stupides, de ne pas y croire.

- Ils ont besoin d'un bouc émissaire, murmura Lucas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il leur faut quelqu'un à blâmer, surtout Fudge, parce que sinon c'est lui que les sorciers vont remettre en cause, lui et sa politique, ou plutôt son absence de politique. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'on pense qu'il ne fait pas assez de réformes, qu'il a fait des erreurs, que c'est de sa faute, alors il rejette le blâme sur un figure déjà impopulaire. C'est classique comme attitude. C'est ce qu'ils font dans le monde moldu depuis des siècles. D'abord les juifs puis aujourd'hui les musulmans. Chez les sorciers ce sont ceux ayant des parents moldus et les gens comme Harry, qui se révoltent contre l'ordre établi et qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Hermione, encore bouleversée. Mais avec ce genre d'articles, personne ne va croire que Voldemort est bien de retour. Ca ne va faire que confirmer les rumeurs sur Harry.

- Rita va publier des démentis dans le Chicaneur, mais ça ne suffira pas. Je commence à croire qu'Harry a raison quand il dit qu'il faut prendre la situation en main et forcer papa Voldy à sortir de sa tanière, énonça Jenny. Les choses ne peuvent plus durer comme ça très longtemps.

- Ils ont réussi à me faire porter le chapeau alors, ricana tristement Harry.

A l'autre bout du talkie-walkie Elisabeth ne répondit pas. Elle était en même temps déprimée par ce qui venait de se passer, et folle de rage. Des larmes de colère envahissaient ses yeux bleus et ses poings serrés se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas frapper dans les murs.

- Tôt ou tard ils réaliseront, finit-elle par répondre, mais même elle se rendait compte que ses paroles étaient vides de sens. Mais rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait lui remonter le moral de toute façon.

- Oui, mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup, et ça ne me fait que me conforter dans mon idée comme quoi il faut que je prenne les choses en main.

- J'en conclus que Severus est d'accord avec toi alors.

- Oui, on en a longtemps parlé ce matin, et il est tout aussi pressé que moi. C'est décidé on va tendre un piège à Voldemort, le forcer à se révéler au grand jour.

- Comment allez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, tout n'est pas encore mis au point, mais l'idée principale est de lui faire croire que je vais revenir en Angleterre afin de découvrir le contenu de cette mystérieuse prophétie. Bien entendu, je ne me rendrais pas moi-même au Ministère, ce serait trop dangereux, au cas où des Aurors me tomberaient dessus. Mais Severus, Alastor et quelques autres s'y rendront. Et il faudra essayer de faire en sorte que des témoins soient présents. Des témoins qui me sont hostiles de préférence, qu'on ne pourrait pas ne pas croire quand ils disent qu'ils ont vu Voldemort.

- Ca me parait un peu risqué et aléatoire comme plan.

- Je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas parfait, mais en l'occurrence on n'a plus trop le choix. On ne peut pas attendre le bon vouloir de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui c'est Severus qui a été viré, mais demain ce sera au tour de qui ? Ca commence à faire beaucoup trop Eli, il est temps que cette situation cesse.

- Du moment que tu restes à l'abri à Durmstrang, soupira sa petite amie. Je suis d'accord avec toi en principe, mais bon, je préférerais que Voldy se sabote lui-même sans qu'on n'ait rien à faire.

- Oui mais malheureusement dans cette histoire les méchants ne sont pas bêtes et stupides, même si ça nous arrangerait bien la vie, rétorqua Harry non sans ironie. On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, c'est la vraie vie, et dans la vraie vie les gentils l'ont à la dure et les méchants remportent souvent la partie.

- Ton optimisme me réchauffe le cœur !

- Je me doute. Alors, comment était le premier cours avec cette chère Lily ?

- Oh et bien c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Tu noteras que je suis restée sage et que je n'ai donné de claques à personne, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en démangeait.

- Waow, je suis très fier.

- Tu peux, tu peux. Oh, et nouvelle qui n'a rien à voir, mais ça y est Daphnée et Blaise maitrisent leurs formes Animagus. C'était trop drôle, Blaise était plus fier qu'un paon et on a du le retenir de courir jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors pour leur faire peur sous sa forme de lion.

- Ca aurait été drôle pourtant.

- Oui, mais il aurait suffi qu'il ne parvienne à rester suffisamment longtemps sous sa forme animale et on aurait été démasqué en tant qu'Animagus illégaux. Et je sais pas pour toi mais on nous déteste déjà assez sans qu'on nous rajoute ça en plus sur le dos.

- Effectivement ta logique est imparable. J'aurais adoré voir ça pourtant, ça me manque de ne plus être avec vous, avoua avec une certaine nostalgie le Survivant.

- Tu nous manques aussi, ce n'est pas pareil ici sans toi. Tous les jours je m'attends à te voir arriver à la table des Serpentards, les cheveux en bataille, l'air épuisé…mais bon….et ça va à Durmstrang, tu t'es fais des amis ?

- Plus ou moins. Je traine pas mal avec Iphigénia et ses amis, mais c'est étrange, ils me connaissent comme étant Matthias Hurst, et non Harry…j'ai encore un peu de mal j'avoue à me faire à cette nouvelle identité. Ici les gens sont plus réservés qu'en Angleterre, plus discrets aussi, c'est tellement plus facile de vivre sa vie sans que quelqu'un ne vienne s'en mêler, sans que vos moindres faits et gestes ne soient décortiqués et critiqués. Mais ça semble tellement surréaliste en même temps. Chaque matin je me dis que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une telle vie, si normale, ce n'est pas possible.

- Quelque part c'est le cas. Ce n'est qu'une parenthèse, une sorte de break. Mais quand tu reviendras tout sera très différent. Ton nom aura été blanchi et les gens connaitront enfin la vérité. Plus jamais tu n'auras à subir cette mauvaise réputation.

- Oui mais ça pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un beau rêve qui me semble très éloigné. Je préfère ne même pas y penser.

Pourtant, Harry l'ignorait encore mais cela allait très bientôt se produire. Dans l'ombre, son retour en Angleterre se profilait, dans des circonstances plus dramatiques que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

- Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? Demanda James Potter en entrant dans le bureau de son mentor.

Le sorcier le plus âgé, qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, se retourna, et James remarqua alors, non sans une certaine surprise, que Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, les rides sur son visage paraissaient plus proéminentes que jamais et ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Au contraire, son regard semblait tendu, angoissé.

- Entre James, mets-toi à ton aise. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Non, ça va, refusa poliment le professeur tout en s'asseyant en face de Dumbledore. Est-ce que tout va bien Albus ?

- Pas vraiment non, avoua le directeur, s'asseyant à son tour. Que penses-tu de la dernière évasion qui a eu lieu ?

- C'est préoccupant. Désormais on a Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rokwood, Igor Dolohov et Alecto et Amycus Carrow sont en liberté. Tous des Mangemorts extrêmement dangereux et proches de Voldemort. Et le Ministère n'est certainement pas prêt à les rattraper.

- Je le pense aussi. Crois-tu comme les autres qu'Harry ait quelque chose à y voir ?

- Comment aurait-il pu ? Je veux bien croire qu'il soit doué, mais de là à aider des Mangemorts à s'enfuir ! Et pourquoi ? Non je ne le croie pas, pas plus qu'il ne soit responsable de la mort d'Evana.

Albus fut intérieurement soulagé. Le cas de James n'était pas irrécupérable. En temps voulu il lui serait aisé de se rallier à Harry.

- Lily ne semble pas de ton avis pourtant.

James poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Je ne la comprends plus Albus ! Honnêtement je…elle agit de manière si étrange ces derniers temps. Et il y a autre chose de bizarre. Je voulais vous en parler justement.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai remarqué sur son bras une sorte de cicatrice. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une cicatrice, c'est une sorte de trace argenté comme gravée dans sa peau. Et quand je lui ai demandé d'où ça venait, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'ignorait totalement, et elle n'avait même pas l'air d'y prêter attention. Je ne sais pas mais ça m'inquiète.

- Une cicatrice argentée tu dis ? Demanda Albus, tentant de masquer son trouble.

- Oui, je voudrais que tu y jettes un coup d'œil, juste pour me rassurer. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. En attendant, j'aimerais te parler d'une idée que j'ai eue.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, le Ministère est incapable de capturer les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés, mais le problème est que je crains que ces évasions ne soient que le prémisse de quelque chose de plus grave encore.

- Comme quoi ?

- Le retour de Voldemort, James, répondit-il gravement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le père de Ryan, stupéfait.

- J'ai toujours dit que c'était une possibilité, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Voldemort n'a pas disparu le 31 octobre 1981, il a juste été suffisamment affaibli pour disparaître un certain temps. Mais j'ai bien peur que ces Mangemorts n'aient l'intention de le faire revenir. Certains signes…oui certains signes ne trompent pas.

- Mais, mais…Ryan n'est pas prêt !

- Eh bien il va falloir commencer à l'entraîner James, j'en ai peur. Tu peux t'en charger, avec Sirius.

- Sirius aussi agit étrangement ces derniers temps, grommela James dans sa barbe. Je sais que la mort d'Evana le perturbe terriblement, mais il est distant, il refuse mon aide, et des fois il me regarde d'une drôle de manière ! Comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui !

- Laisse lui un peu de temps, conseilla le directeur de Poudlard. Il est encore sous le choc, ce n'est que fort naturel. Demande-lui néanmoins, à propos de Ryan.

- Très bien. C'était de cela dont vous vouliez me parler ?

- Entre autre. Je pense qu'il faut commencer à entraîner le Survivant, mais je pense aussi qu'il faut reformer l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Reformer l'Ordre ? Mais Albus, l'Ordre n'est censé exister que lorsqu'un mage noir existe et pose un grave danger pour la communauté sorcière ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré ?

- Malheureusement non James. Je peux me tromper, mais il est de mon avis que nous nous apprêtons à vivre de difficiles moments. Très difficiles. Il vaut mieux être paré à la pire des éventualités.

- Très bien, oui pourquoi pas, de toute façon ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Il faut réveiller les troupes alors. Les mêmes que la dernière fois ?

- Oui, sauf certains naturellement. Ni Minerva, ni Severus, ni Alastor. Il faudrait également recruter de nouveaux visages. Peut-être que tu connais quelques Aurors qui seraient prêts à nous rejoindre ? Des gens de confiance ?

- Je peux y réfléchir. Mais vous devriez en parler aux Weasley Albus. Molly et Arthur sont des amis, et je suis sûre qu'ils voudront participer.

- Parfait alors. Parles-en à Lily, Sirius et aux Londubat, et moi je recontacte les anciens. Je te donnerais plus de détails dés que j'aurais eu les réponses.

James opina du chef et quitta alors le bureau de son mentor, laissant ce dernier dans un état d'agitation peu commun.

Sirius avait ainsi rejoint l'AP, comme ils s'appelaient désormais ! Albus avait déjà eu quelques soupçons ces derniers temps mais rien de concret. Mais la mort d'Evana avait réussi à le convaincre apparemment.

Evana…même s'il devait vivre cent années de plus, jamais il ne se pardonnerait cette mort. Il en était entièrement responsable, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas voulu ça.

Qui aurait pu penser que Lucius irait l'attaquer ? Qui aurait pu penser que ça aurait un tel effet ?

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus Albus était les derniers mots qu'avait pu prononcés Evana sur son lit de mort à l'oreille du Survivant. Si elle l'avait appelé de la sorte, au lieu de Sirius ou ses enfants, c'est que ça devait être très important. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu lui dire ?

Avait-elle pu découvrir la vérité juste avant de mourir ? Non, impossible, Evana était intelligente, mais pas à ce point. Néanmoins cela tracassait beaucoup le vieux sorcier.

Et cette histoire de trace argentée dans la peau de Lily…une seule chose pouvait marquer une personne…un rituel de sang…

Mais ce genre de rituel n'était plus utilisé depuis des siècles. L'usage en avait été perdu voilà bien longtemps, parce que trop dangereux et exigeant trop de puissance magique. Et si lui en connaissait l'existence, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait assisté à un de ces rituels plus de cent ans auparavant, quand il avait triomphé du labyrinthe de Gedref.

Etait-il possible qu'Harry en ait fait l'expérience récemment ?

Cela semblait impossible, et pourtant…

C'était la seule explication logique, pourtant il était encore si jeune. Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit embarqué dans cette aventure avant plusieurs années au moins. Lui-même avait 18 ans quand il avait triomphé du labyrinthe.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Son combat avec Voldemort aurait lieu bien plus tôt que prévu.

Il allait donc falloir lui dire la vérité, très bientôt. Lui révéler l'existence de la première prophétie, pourquoi il avait agi en apparence contre lui toutes ces années.

Pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait le 01 novembre 1981.

Comment allait-il prendre la vérité ? Comment allaient réagir James et Lily, Elisabeth et Neville, Remus et Sirius, Franck et Alice ?

Albus redoutait ce moment. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne devienne extrêmement violent en apprenant la vérité. Ce serait naturel, mais préjudiciable.

Quand devait-il lui dire ? Car pour l'instant Voldemort n'avait pas l'air décidé de sortir de sa cachette, et c'était tant mieux. Si on pouvait retarder une guerre ouverte le plus possible…

Mais si Harry avait triomphé du labyrinthe, alors les choses n'allaient plus tarder à se bousculer. La vérité allait éclater au grand jour. Albus le sentait, tout au fond de ses tripes.

Les choses étaient en train de se précipiter, et il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le cours des événements. L'évasion des Mangemorts, la mort d'Evana, la fuite d'Harry à Durmstrang…autant de choses qu'il n'avait pas vu venir…mais tout cela annonçait une seule chose. Le monde sorcier ne pourrait plus vivre dans le déni plus longtemps. Le retour de Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à éclater à la lumière du jour.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines désormais.

Une seule question se posait alors : seraient-ils prêts ?


	61. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Chapitre 60 : l'Ordre du Phénix.**

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

Severus s'ennuyait sec, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était coincé dans la maison de Minerva. Trois semaines qu'il ne faisait rien de ces journées, trois semaines qu'il tournait en rond, et si ça continuait encore longtemps, il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un.

Sirius Black de préférence.

Mais surtout, le pire dans cette nouvelle vie, c'était son manque d'organisation complet. Le matin, il pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'il voulait, et ses journées, elles étaient désespérément vides. Il pouvait passer ses journées dans son lit, cela ne changerait rien pour personne. Il n'avait jamais rien à faire, et en plus il était très seul.

Trop seul peut-être.

Severus était quelqu'un de profondément solitaire. Il méprisait le genre humain et n'appréciait la compagnie que de quelques rares élus. Mais pour autant, se retrouver entièrement seule, sans la moindre compagnie, pendant des journées entières, c'était étrange, et un peu stressant même. A Poudlard, il y avait sans cesse de la compagnie, des élèves dans les couloirs, en quelque sorte des preuves qu'il n'était pas seul, entouré d'autres êtres humains. Et l'été, quand il rentrait chez lui, il pouvait sortir et voir que le monde continuait d'exister. Il pouvait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et entendre des sorciers rire et parler, il pouvait toucher des gens…il n'était pas seul au monde.

Et l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire était tellement oppressante. C'était une demeure vieille de plusieurs siècles, qui était restée inhabitée pendant plus d'une décennie, et cela se voyait fortement. Malgré les aménagements faits par Minerva, Morgana et Evana quand elle était encore vivante et cherchait désespérément à se rendre utile, il régnait encore une odeur de renfermé dans certaines parties de la maison, les portraits accrochés dans les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vieux et sombres et les deux elfes de maison qui officiaient ici avaient l'air si anciens et décrépits que Severus s'attendait à les voir tomber raides mort d'un moment à l'autre.

Cela ne faisait que renforcer son immense sentiment de solitude. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir en face de lui un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle à martyriser.

En trois semaines, il n'avait vu qu'une fois Remus, et encore seulement pendant deux heures. Morgana se trouvait aux Etats-Unis pour rendre visite à son mari, les Zabini étaient en voyage Merlin seul savait où. Les Tonks et Alastor passaient de temps en temps mais leur boulot au Ministère ne leur laissait que peu de temps libre et le seul résident presque permanent du Sanctuaire était Sirius Black, et même si Severus éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à se battre avec lui, le Gryffondor passait tout son temps libre ou presque enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer Evana.

Et puis ses élèves lui manquaient. Eli, Draco, Blaise, Jenny et tous les autres. Mine de rien il s'y était fortement attachés, et maintenant il se demandait si tout se passait bien pour eux et s'ils survivaient aux Potter. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Un souvenir en particulier lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire ces derniers temps. Un souvenir qui, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, achevait de le déprimer.

_Flash-back._

_C'était au début du mois de janvier qu'avaient lieu les entretiens d'orientation pour les cinquièmes années, et bien entendu Severus s'en faisait une joie. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de passer un samedi après-midi avec des gamins qui pour la plupart n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils feraient plus tard, quand ils auraient quitté Poudlard._

_Bien sûr, cette année était différente. Draco, Daphnée, Tracey et Blaise rendaient cette perspective un peu plus supportable. Mais bon. Ca ne suffisait pas à améliorer son humeur fort mauvaise._

_La première élève qu'il reçut fut Pansy Parkinson, et cette perspective aurait déprimé n'importe qui. Sans surprise celle-ci le dévisagea d'un air railleur et méprisant à la fois, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décréta qu'elle savait exactement où elle serait et ce qu'elle ferait à sa sortie de Poudlard, parce qu'après tout ELLE n'était pas une sale traitresse. Son air victorieux avait exaspéré Severus qui lui avait infligé une semaine de colle avec Rusard._

_Ça ne lui avait absolument pas remonté le moral de voir le visage de cette jeune morue se décomposer avant de claquer la porte derrière elle, furieuse. _

_Puis était venue Tracey. La vue de la douce jeune fille avait un moment adouci l'austère professeur de Potions, mais son air triste l'avait vite fait déchanter._

_- Alors, des projets pour l'avenir Tracey ? Avait-il demandé avec sollicitude. Brusquement, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, d'un point de vue personnel. Malgré ses abords sociables elle était une fille assez secrète. _

_- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir vétérinaire, et je sais que dans le monde magique l'équivalent c'est d'être animage._

_- Oui, exactement, répondit son directeur, feuilletant rapidement le dossier sous ses yeux. Tracey était une bonne élève, ses meilleurs notes étaient en Soin aux Créatures Magiques et en Enchantements. Exactement les matières qu'il lui fallait pour poursuivre ce choix de carrière._

_- Si tu veux devenir Animage, tu as besoin de continuer Soin aux Créatures Magiques bien entendu, Enchantements, Métamorphoses et Potions. Etant donné les notes que tu as maintenant, il n'y aura aucun problème je pense._

_Tracey se contenta de hausser les épaules, c'était comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu préférerais faire autre chose peut-être ?_

_- Non, c'est juste, enfin, ça semble tellement futile, choisir un métier…avec Voldemort et tout ça._

_Si Severus fut troublé par cette réponse, il n'en montra rien._

_- La guerre ne va pas durer indéfiniment Tracey, répliqua-t-il avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui et qu'il aurait fallu noter dans les annales. Il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste, ou arrêter de vivre. Ce serait laisser Voldemort gagner._

_- Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me projeter au-delà de Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sortant de cette école._

_- Et bien ça arrivera, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Alors cesse de broyer du noir et reprends-toi. Si tu as envie de devenir Animage, c'est parfait, et je suis persuadé que tu en es capable._

_Tracey hocha doucement la tête et un semblant de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais Severus se rendit compte que la mort d'Evana avait eu un effet dévastateur sur les jeunes. Ils semblaient plus fragiles soudain, plus vulnérables. _

_Mais en même temps, c'était comme si on leur avait volé leur enfance, si brutalement qu'ils avaient du mal à s'en remettre._

_Les entrevues avec Daphnée et Blaise n'avaient pas été plus concluantes. Daphnée lui avait avoué franchement qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard. Toute sa vie elle avait été conditionnée pour être l'héritière Greengrass, cela voulait dire vivre sur la fortune familiale et n'avoir aucun métier. Mais les cartes avaient changé, et elle était pauvre à présent, subsistant uniquement grâce à l'aide des Zabini qui l'avaient prise sous leur aile. Mais après ?_

_Il lui avait conseillé de garder toutes les matières sauf peut-être histoire de la magie et astronomie et de sérieusement y réfléchir. Mais chez elle aussi il avait constaté le même trouble, les mêmes désillusions face à l'avenir._

_En quinze ans d'enseignement, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de situation. Il était totalement désarmé._

_En même temps en quinze ans c'était la première fois qu'il se souciait assez de ses élèves pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses._

_Il avait ensuite vu Millicent. Pas de surprise là non plus, même si la demoiselle avait été moins pénible que Parkinson, ou du moins un peu plus subtile. Haussant les épaules elle avait répondu qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ferait après Poudlard, et Severus n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations. Inutile de jouer les hypocrites, et même si Bulstrode avait énormément de défauts, le premier étant d'être une future Mangemorte intolérante et cruelle, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était bien moins sournoise et idiote que Parkinson._

_Puis étaient venus Crabbe et Goyle. Severus avait expédié les entretiens en cinq minutes à peine, leur faisant comprendre sans prendre de gants que pour sa part, il était hors de question qu'il les accepte dans son cours de Potions l'année prochaine, qu'ils étaient bien trop stupides pour même avoir leur BUSES._

_Et il se demandait même s'ils avaient compris ce qu'il avait dit._

_Ensuite, ça avait été au tour de Blaise. Et quelle n'avait été sa surprise quand l'héritier des Zabini lui avait déclaré de go que lui plus tard voulait être Auror. Comme Neville et Harry._

_Auror. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Non pas qu'il pensait que Blaise en était incapable, c'était juste qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé voulant travailler. Le problème de la société sorcière était que beaucoup trop de familles riches encourageaient leurs enfants à mener une vie d'oisiveté et de paresse, ignorant l'adage selon lequel le travail délivrait les hommes de l'ennui et les éloignait du vice._

_Pas étonnant qu'autant de fils de proéminentes familles tournaient Mangemorts, songea le directeur des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire et la paresse les rendait faible d'esprit et crédule._

_Mais au final, ça avait été son entrevue avec Draco qui avait le plus bouleversé Severus Rogue._

_Draco avait été le dernier, juste après Théodore Nott qui avait avoué du bout des lèvres être intéressé par l'Arithmancie. Severus avait creusé un peu, sachant que le gamin oscillait encore entre Lumières et Ténèbres, et l'avait poussé sur cette voie. Et il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré apparemment. _

_- Alors Draco, tes amis ont du déjà te raconter comment ça se passait. Je te pose la même question. Que veux-tu faire après Poudlard ? Que veux-tu pour ton avenir ?_

_Draco sembla réfléchir avant de répondre._

_- Survivre, finit-il par dire, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, et Severus vit qu'il enfonçait ses ongles profondément dans ses paumes._

_Severus n'était pas quelqu'un d'émotif. Loin de là. Il était rarement désarmé, avait toujours la remarque acerbe, et il pouvait se vanter de garder son sang-froid en toute occasion ou presque. Mais brusquement, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer pourquoi ou comment, il ne pouvait plus rien répondre à cela. _

_Tout d'un coup, il crut se revoir à l'âge de 17 ans. Presque brisé, sans aucun espoir pour l'avenir. Louisa venait de mourir et il rejoignait les rangs des Mangemorts par lâcheté, espérant probablement inconsciemment que cela le mènerait à la mort. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie à l'époque._

_Mais la situation était différente pour Draco. Il n'était pas seul, contrairement à Severus. Il était entouré d'amis, et il l'avait lui Severus. Oui il s'engageait sur un chemin très difficile, et le moindre faux pas pouvait causer sa mort. Mais à quinze ans, être aussi désabusé, ce n'était pas normal, et il était hors de question que lui Severus Rogue le laisse dans cet état d'esprit._

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'Evana est morte que cela t'arrivera Draco, répondit-il, tentant de masquer son émotion grandissante, après tout il ne fallait pas briser le mythe. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi-même. Certes, tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile des carrières, mais tu es capable de t'en sortir. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer, mais parce que je le crois. _

_- Je ne connaissais pas Evana, et je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, finit par répondre le Serpentard du bout des lèvres, mais sa disparition m'a rappelé ma propre mortalité. Notre mortalité. A ce moment là, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis bien plus vulnérable qu'elle après tout, j'ai déjà rencontré Voldemort, et je vais continuer, si tout se passe comme prévu. Je sais pas, je me sens juste beaucoup moins sûr de moi._

_- C'est tout à fait normal, et tu peux être persuadé que tous tes amis sont passés par là. Et je ne peux pas te faire de promesse, te dire que tu ne mourras pas, parce que ça serait mentir. Simplement, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que rien ne t'arrive Draco. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. _

_L'erreur qui arrive fréquemment, et ce même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, est de se croire invincible. C'est d'ailleurs l'apanage des Gryffondors comme tu dois t'en douter. L'important au contraire est de toujours faire très attention, ne jamais prendre de risques inutiles. Toi plus que quiconque doit constamment être sur tes gardes. _

_- Oui je sais, mais ma plus grande crainte en fait est de ne pas être capable, moralement je veux dire, d'être un espion. Je me demande si je serais capable de leur faire croire que je suis de leurs côtés, que je partage leurs valeurs et que je désire moi aussi la mort d'Harry. Moralement je…je ne me sens pas assez fort._

_- Tu te sous-estimes énormément Draco, je peux te l'assure. Etre un espion demande assurément une immense force d'esprit, bien plus que pour un simple soldat. Tu dois sans cesse te composer un masque, et il en va de ta survie. D'autant plus que Voldemort est le plus grand Légilimens qui existe aujourd'hui, plus grand encore que Dumbledore je pense. Mais je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Encore une fois, l'important est que tu n'abandonnes pas dés maintenant. Je l'ai déjà dit à tes amis, et je te le répète à toi aussi, tu ne dois pas cesser d'y croire. Jamais. La mort d'Evana est un triste évènement, mais vous devez en tirer les leçons nécessaires. Ne jamais oublier que mourir ou être blessé est une possibilité, mais donner le meilleur de soi-même pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais._

_Draco avait gravement hoché la tête, mais Severus avait senti que ses paroles l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. _

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait coincé au Sanctuaire, Severus avait peur que les ados ne se laissent aller, qu'ils n'oublient ses enseignements, ou qu'ils se découragent.

Pourtant, c'était mal les connaître.

_Poudlard._

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

Albus était assis à son bureau, en train de répondre à un vieil ami du Magengamot quand il entendit la Gargouille qui gardait son bureau en bas s'ouvrir et laisser entrer quelqu'un. Surpris, car n'attendant personne à cette heure-ci du soir, il rangea sa missive et attendit que l'invite mystère ne fasse son entrée.

Quelqu'un toqua discrètement, et Albus invita la personne à entrer.

- Albus, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit doucement Lily Potter, entrant dans le bureau de son mentor.

- Bien sûr que non ma chère enfant. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh oui, je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous de l'Ordre du Phoenix. J'ai eu la réponse des Weasley.

- Ah, et alors ?

- Eh bien comme je le pensais Molly et Arthur sont tout à fait partants, ainsi que leur fils cadet, Charlie. Il n'y a que le fils ainé, Bill, que je n'ai pas pu convaincre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Albus se retint de dire que c'était probablement du au fait que l'ainé des enfants Weasley faisait partie de la désormais célèbre AP. Il avait vu ses soupçons confirmés quand, environ un mois auparavant il avait croisé l'ancien préfet en chef au Ministère et que celui-ci ne lui avait même pas rendu son salut et lui avait lancé un regard dégoûté. Il était fort probable qu'il avait été convaincu par les facétieux jumeaux Weasley.

- Peu importe, c'est déjà très bien Lily. De mon côté j'ai contacté presque tous les anciens qui seront tous présents au poste, ainsi que quelques nouveaux. Cela ne remplacera pas les membres que nous avons perdus, mais ce sera toujours un début.

- Très bien. Et l'âge limite pour rentrer dans l'Ordre est toujours de 17 ans ? S'enquit la nouvelle professeur.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ryan et Ron veulent déjà rentrer dans l'Ordre, sourit Lily. Ils sont impatients à l'idée de faire leurs preuves, ils me rappellent James et Sirius au même âge. Si impétueux, si courageux.

- Tu leur en as parlé ? Demanda Albus, tentant de masquer son trouble.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Après tout, Ryan est le premier concerné si jamais Voldemort revient !

C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle cela, songea furieusement le vieux sorcier. Ryan était encore sous influence de Lucius Malfoy, et Albus ne tenait guère à ce que les Mangemorts apprennent la réouverture de l'Ordre. Cela pourrait les amener à être encore plus sur leurs gardes, à se méfier davantage.

Non, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Oui bien sûr, mentit Albus. Il va également falloir commencer à l'entraîner.

- Oui je sais. Sirius ne peut pas venir ce week-end, mais James va profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour donner un premier cours particulier à Ryan, Ron et Ginny. Eux aussi voulaient absolument participer, alors il a accepté de les coacher également.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça vaguement Albus.

- Quand aura lieu la première réunion de l'Ordre Albus ?

- Je cherche encore un lieu mon enfant. Etant donné que notre dernière cachette a été détruite peu de temps avant la chute de Voldemort, et Poudlard n'est pas un endroit approprié…

- Vous pouvez utiliser Godric's Hollow vous savez ! Comme nous n'y habitons plus, ce ne sera pas un problème ! Proposa Lily.

- Ce serait très gentil de votre part, répondit le directeur, qui avait déjà songé à cette solution mais préférait qu'elle vienne spontanément des Potter. Si tu es sûre que…

- Mais oui bien sûr, et puis après tout c'est normal, étant donné le rôle de Ryan !

Albus se retint de rouler les yeux. Personnellement ce gamin commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Il était juste tellement insupportable !

Enfin ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais quand même.

- C'est parfait alors, la première réunion aura lieu dimanche soir, dans la nuit. Je vais prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre, si de ton côté tu pouvais le dire à James.

Lily opina du chef et après quelques dernières paroles prit congé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il terminait sa lettre, Albus se demanda comment allait réagir l'AP en apprenant que l'Ordre se reformait, car nul doute que Sirius allait répandre la nouvelle. Allaient-ils se réjouir de cette aide supplémentaire ou au contraire s'en offusquer ? Probablement un mélange des deux, conjugué à une incompréhension totale devant les agissements du sorcier le plus célèbre de la communauté magique.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Albus pouvait faire volte-face et dire haut et fort qu'en fait, oups il s'était trompé, Voldemort était bien vivant.

Le problème était qu'il jouait un jeu très serré. D'un côté il devait respecter la prophétie et laisser Harry se débrouiller seul, d'un autre il ne pouvait pas complètement l'abandonner. Trouver le juste milieu entre les deux, tâtonner dans le noir, c'était la plus difficile des tâches qu'il avait jamais eu à exécuter, d'autant plus que la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale.

La vie n'était décidément pas facile, songea-t-il avec lassitude quelques heures plus tard avant d'aller se coucher.

Enfin, elle était plus facile pour lui que pour Harry quand même.

Le lendemain matin, James Potter se réveilla de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Le même depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Dans ce cauchemar, le décor ne variait jamais. Il se trouvait seul dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard. Le froid qui y régnait était glacial, le ciel était sombre, et l'atmosphère menaçante. Soudain, un immense éclair déchirait le ciel et un orage éclatait. Puis, à l'autre bout du terrain James apercevait un balai surgir à toute allure devant ses yeux, effectuer des figures plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres. De loin il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était sur le balai, mais il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était très bon. Vraiment excellent même.

Mais soudain le balai allait de plus en plus vite et se rapprochait de James. Alors que l'orage continuait à gronder, la figure sur le balai devenait de plus en plus visible, l'ancien Poursuiveur reconnut avec stupeur Harry.

Les yeux vert qui le fixaient ne trompaient pas.

- Papa, murmura Harry sur le balai. Papa, cria-t-il, d'une voix déchirante, et James constata que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son père. James se leva de son siège, étrangement bouleversé. Harry perdait le contrôle de son balai et ses mouvement étaient saccadés.

- Harry que se passe-t-il ? Harry ! Hurla l'Auror.

Mais le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer son père d'un regard à la fois désespéré et accusateur.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, finit-il par hurler, avant de lâcher la prise de son balai, et de tomber à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur.

James voulut saisir sa baguette et l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol, mais il avait beau fouiller, sa baguette n'était nulle part. Impuissant, hurlant à en perdre la raison, il vit son fils ainé mourir sous ses yeux.

Et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut, avec l'étrange sensation que ce qu'il venait de voir en rêve s'était bel et bien produit, qu'il avait tué son fils.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses images le hantaient encore et encore, comme un mauvais film qu'on ne peut ôter de sa mémoire.

Lily avait coutume de dire que tous les rêves avaient des significations, et James savait que c'était vrai. Il existait dans certaines écoles des cours pour apprendre à interpréter les rêves, pour en déchiffrer leur sens profond, car ils pouvaient traduire des peurs inconscientes, des remords, des regrets, des désirs secrets, ou même être des avertissements. Mais dans ce cas-ci, James n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce que cela voulait dire.

Il n'avait guère envie de regarder au plus profond de lui-même, et comprendre qu'il regrettait la manière dont il avait agi avec Harry.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et cela le pesait de plus en plus. En d'autre circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se confier à sa femme, mais ces derniers temps, il n'osait même plus prononcer le prénom de leur ancien enfant. Cela suffisait à la mettre en colère et elle partait alors dans de violentes diatribes qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Comment la douce et tendre jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux avait pu se transformer en une telle mégère hargneuse et cruelle ? Il ne la reconnaissait plus, et s'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que cela pesait sur leur mariage. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance, et il commençait même à se méfier d'elle.

Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencé à dérailler de la sorte ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute, avait-il enclenché le processus quand il avait renié Harry ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il était bien plus facile d'enfouir la tête dans le sable le plus profondément possible après tout.

Jetant un regard à l'horloge sur le mur de sa chambre, il constata, et cela redoubla sa mauvaise humeur, qu'il était en retard. Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avait commencé depuis cinq minutes déjà, et en tant que directeur remplaçant de la maison Gryffondor, il devait assister à tous les repas du début à la fin, au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Encore une tâche dont il se serait bien passé par ailleurs. Il n'avait accepté que pour faire plaisir à Albus qui ne savait pas comment résoudre le casse-tête de qui allait diriger la maison Serpentard maintenant que Snivellus n'était plus là. Seule Minerva avait naturellement accepté, mais il avait fallu à son tour la remplacer.

Et d'ailleurs, il devait aller la voir pour lui demander les dossiers d'orientation des élèves de septième année. Certains étaient venus le voir pour chercher des lettres de recommandations, mais les connaissant à peine il préférait consulter leurs dossiers avant d'accéder à leurs demandes.

Il se rendit d'un pas pressant dans la Grande Salle, encore heureux ses appartements étaient situés tout prés, qui n'était qu'à moitié remplie à cette heure matinale de la journée. D'ailleurs, James constata que son fils et ses amis étaient toujours en train de dormir.

Minerva se trouvait à la table des professeurs, seule, tout au bout, et James sentit la pitié l'envahir. Elle avait été son professeur préféré quand il était élève à Poudlard, et elle avait toujours eu d'excellents contacts avec tous les autres membres du corps professoral, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'air si isolée, et également si exténuée. On aurait dit que l'absence de Severus lui portait un rude coup.

Et cela aussi énervait profondément James. D'abord Harry, puis Remus, et maintenant Minerva. Combien de personnes Snivellus allait encore lui piquer ?

Prenant son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains, James se décida à aller la voir. Quelque part elle lui manquait, elle avait été une amie proche de la famille. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de ces circonstances pour se rabibocher un tant soit peu.

Si Minerva McGonagall le vit s'avancer vers elle, elle n'en montra rien, et garda le nez résolument fixé sur son assiette peu ragoûteuse de porridge.

- Minerva, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? Demanda-t-il aussi timidement que si soudainement il était redevenu un adolescent boutonneux et insupportable.

- Pourquoi, que veux-tu James ? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

- J'aurais un service à demander, à propos de certains Gryffondors. Et sans demander son reste James s'installa à côté d'elle et lui exposa la situation.

Oubliant momentanément leur animosité, Minerva répondit à ses questions et la discussion s'engagea naturellement sur les problèmes que James rencontrait en tant que directeur de maison.

- Tu ne dois jamais oublier de te montrer ferme avec eux James, lui rappela fermement mais doucement la professeur de Métamorphoses. Bien sûr, il est évident et normal que tu éprouves une certaine affection pour ces élèves, que tu veuilles te montrer plus indulgent, car tu les connais personnellement, certains viennent même te demander conseil ou te raconter leurs problèmes, mais si tu te montres trop gentil ou laxiste ils vont en profiter. Après tout ce ne sont que des gamins. Tu sais ce que c'est !

- Oui, j'étais comme ça à cet âge, se souvint James, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était le bon temps, les Maraudeurs, et nos farces…on vous en aura fait vivre des vertes et des pas mûres.

Minerva rit de bon cœur devant ses réminiscences.

- Vous m'avez fait vieillir avant l'âge tu veux dire ! Merlin vous m'avez rendu chèvre plus d'une fois ! Mais vous n'étiez pas méchants au fond.

James lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et Minerva songea alors qu'il était vraiment difficile d'en vouloir longtemps au Maraudeur. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle lui en voulait, pour se montrer aussi têtu et empli de préjugés. Mais elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. James était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Simplement, des préjugés pouvaient conduire les meilleurs d'entre nous aux pires actes.

Mais le sourire de la nouvelle directrice des Serpentard diminua considérablement quand elle vit arriver une autre ancienne élève vers eux.

Lily vint en effet s'asseoir à côté de James, non sans avoir lancé un regard résolument mauvais en direction de Minerva. Contrairement à son mari, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour pacifier leurs relations. Elle était toujours en colère contre la vieille sorcière pour avoir choisi le camp d'Harry, et la considérait comme une traitresse, comme elle le lui avait fait comprendre à son arrivée à Poudlard.

De plus, elle se montrait aussi horrible en cours que ne l'était Sirius quand il était encore professeur à Poudlard. Les Serpentards venaient fréquemment se plaindre à Minerva qui avait fait remonter les doléances jusqu'à Albus, en vain.

Au début, Minerva devait avouer qu'elle avait eu du mal à assurer ses nouvelles fonctions. Presqu'aucun des élèves ne lui faisaient confiance, et quelque part elle comprenait pourquoi, après tout, elle représentait l'ennemi. Mais Lily Potter se montrait tellement injuste et faisait tant de favoritisme envers les autres maisons que de plus en plus de Serpentards petit à petit étaient venus voir leur nouvelle directrice pour leur faire part de la situation.

Devant l'arrivée de Lily et l'air gêné de son mari, Minerva préféra prendre congé et se rendre dans sa salle de classe où elle pourrait corriger tranquillement quelques copies avant que son premier cours de la journée ne commence.

Pourtant, à peine était-elle arrivée dans son antre que son talkie-walkie grésilla et ne vint rompre le silence ambiant.

- Oui, dit-elle dans l'appareil, se demandant qui ça pouvait être aussi tôt dans la journée.

- Minerva, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda la voix claire d'Andromeda Tonks dans l'appareil.

- Non pas du tout, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire. Sirius vient de m'apprendre quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Albus Dumbledore aurait reformé l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sirius a été recruté, comme beaucoup d'anciens. La première réunion aura lieu chez les Potter dimanche prochain.

Minerva resta interloquée quelques secondes, avant d'enregistrer pleinement l'information.

- C'est une blague, finit-elle par dire, la bouche grande ouverte et l'air pas très distinguée. Je veux dire, c'est impossible, c'est, enfin ça n'a pas de sens !

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées professeur. Apparemment, Dumbledore prétend que Voldemort pourrait revenir, notez l'emploi du conditionnel, et qu'il faut donc s'y préparer, et aussi que c'est pour faire face à l'évasion des Mangemorts.

- C'est n'importe quoi, l'Ordre ne peut être formé que lorsqu'un mage noir existe et menace les fondements mêmes de la communauté sorcière !

- Oui, je le sais, mais Dumbledore ne peut pas décemment dire que Voldemort est de retour, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, peu de gens sont au courant de ce fait, et ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore ne pouvait pas manipuler son monde.

- Trop exact. J'avoue Andy que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser non plus. Les autres sont-ils au courant ?

- Euh, j'ai préféré vous prévenir avant de le dire à Severus. Je pense qu'il ne va pas être enchanté.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? Je dois avouer que je me fais du souci pour lui, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air très agité.

- Il supporte mal d'être enfermé au Sanctuaire, mais Ted a passé un peu de temps avec lui hier soir, et lui a changé les idées. Ils ont même fait un duel, enfin rien de bien méchant, mais ça a fait sortir Sev de son système. Il a besoin d'action je crois.

- Cette situation ne devrait plus durer très longtemps, dit Minerva avec optimisme. Harry va bientôt lancer son plan.

- C'est décidé alors ?

- Oui. Apparemment, Harry veut également utiliser ce plan pour tester Théodore Nott. Daphnée s'est donc rapprochée de lui, et elle va faire en sorte qu'il apprenne qu'Harry a l'intention de revenir en Angleterre dans un très proche avenir. Là on verra s'il met son père au courant ou pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors Draco avertira son père.

- Ingénieux, reconnut la mère de Tonks. Vous pensez que Théodore ira tout dire à Mordred ?

- A priori je dirais que non, mais je ne pourrais jurer de rien. Je crois que ce gamin est terrorisé, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais il n'a pas l'air mauvais.

- Je l'espère aussi. Ce serait dommage qu'aussi jeune son cas soit sans espoir. Et puis, s'il est vraiment amoureux de Daphnée, elle devrait pouvoir avoir une certaine emprise sur lui.

- Je pense aussi. Je les ai observés en cours, et en effet je pense qu'il est épris d'elle. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas après tout, répondit la professeur, d'une voix inhabituellement excitée.

- Minerva vous êtes terrible, vous mêler de la vie amoureuse de vos élèves de la sorte ! Que penseraient-ils s'ils étaient au courant ?

- Andy ma chère on s'occupe comme on peux ici, répliqua Minerva d'une voix faussement sévère. La vie est triste à Poudlard, et je m'ennuie. Et leurs histoires amoureuses sont plus réjouissantes et passionnantes qu'un soap de mauvaise qualité.

- Vous êtes une vieille commère Minerva, dit Andromeda, éclatant de rire.

- J'ai les défauts de mes qualités. Enfin bref, Andy, je vous fais confiance pour mettre Severus au courant de la situation avec l'Ordre.

- Ben tiens, vous ne voulez pas mettre l'ours au courant vous-même, où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor Minerva ?

- Il a disparu en même temps que mes illusions Andy. Et puis bon, vous vous en tirerez bien mieux que moi, j'en suis persuadée !

_Godric's Hollow._

Quelques jours plus tard donc, Dumbledore et les Potter se rendirent à Godric's Hollow aux alentours de minuit, quand les élèves furent pour la plupart couchés.

La lune était pleine ce soir, et James songea, non sans une pointe de tristesse, que Remus devait avoir pris la potion tue-loup. En d'autres circonstances ils auraient gambadés ensemble dans la forêt interdite, heureux et insouciants.

Mais ces temps là étaient terminés.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais en ce moment il avait du mal à ne pas éprouver de la nostalgie. La vie était tellement plus simple, plus claire avant. Il savait où il allait, il avait sa femme et ses amis, il ne se posait jamais de questions, il se contentait de vivre sa vie au jour le jour, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possible.

Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de nourrir ce genre de pensées.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la maison et avec hâte Lily alluma les lumières et prépara le salon où ils allaient accueillir tous les membres de l'Ordre qui allaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

- Tout le monde a confirmé sa présence Albus ? S'enquit Lily tout en faisant léviter dans les airs plusieurs chaises en chêne en même temps. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vérifiait que tout le monde pourrait bien s'asseoir.

- Oui, oui, répondit Albus, les yeux fixés sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il lisait avec attention. James ne demanda même pas ce que c'était, il se sentait soudain très nerveux.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver vingt ans auparavant, à ses premières réunions de l'Ordre. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin nerveux et impatient de faire ses preuves, inconscient du danger, de ce que le mot guerre signifiait. Mais depuis il avait bien grandi, et les choses n'avaient que trop changé.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois protagonistes, qui ne fut brisé que quelques minutes plus tard par les premiers arrivants.

En entendant les deux coups frappés à la porte, James se précipité vers l'entrée, vérifia que le bon mot de passe était bien prononcé, et laissa entrer Sturgis Podmore et Andrew Lyndon, deux sorciers travaillant au Ministère de la Magie et connaissant bien les Potter. James les salua chaleureusement avant de leur indiquer où allait se dérouler la réunion.

Arrivèrent ensuite les Weasley, le frère d'Albus, Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Sirius et Kingsley Shacklebot en même temps, Elphias Doge et Mundingus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle et Charlotte et Thomas Pitt, deux Aurors mari et femme qui travaillaient depuis quelques années au Ministère et y étaient très appréciés pour leur intégrité et leur intelligence. (1)

Chacun leur tour les membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent autour de la grande table installée spécialement pour l'occasion dans le salon des Potter, certains discutant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, d'autres, à l'instar de Sirius Black observant un silence presque funeste.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Dumbledore s'installa en bout de table et prit la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous à cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix mes amis, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu venir, et surtout les nouveaux venus, Andrew, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Charlotte et Thomas. Bienvenue à vous parmi nous.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi j'ai reformé l'Ordre, certains d'entre vous sont anxieux, car l'Ordre ne se forme que lorsqu'un mage noir menace notre monde.

Tel n'est pas encore le cas, cependant, une grave menace pèse sur le monde sorcier, et j'ai souhaité reformer l'Ordre afin de contrer cette menace, tant qu'il était encore temps.

Des murmures accueillirent ces premiers propos. Certains eurent l'air blasés, presque résignés, d'autres avaient encore du mal à comprendre.

- De quelle menace parlons-nous exactement ? Demanda Thomas d'une voix douce.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas, qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. C'était un homme assez grand, aux cheveux bruns et à l'allure toujours débraillée. Il était né-de-moldus, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'accéder à un poste élevé au sein du Ministère, pas plus que d'épouser la descendant d'une éminente famille de sangs-purs. De plus, il était très compétent dans son travail, tenace et déterminé, avec un sens aigu de la justice. Une recrue de choix pour l'Ordre.

- Je parle de Voldemort, répondit gravement Albus, et avec exaspération il entendit les habituelles réactions que suscitaient la mention de ce nom.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous clamez depuis le mois de juin dernier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas vivant, et qu'Harry ne dit que des mensonges, continua Thomas, imperturbable.

- C'est le cas, répondit Albus, qui savait qu'il devait faire très attention à comment il allait formuler ses propos. Charlotte et Thomas étaient loin d'être bêtes, et de ce fait il avait longtemps hésité avant de leur proposer de les rejoindre. Mais finalement il n'avait pas eu le choix car pour être honnête, il fallait avouer que la composition de l'Ordre n'était pas des plus reluisantes. Ils avaient perdu de sérieux atouts avec Severus, Remus, Minerva et Alastor et il fallait compenser ces pertes au plus vite.

C'est le cas, les propos du jeune Harry ne sont que des mensonges destinés à attirer l'attention et à recueillir un peu de gloire qu'il croit justifié. Cependant, la menace est réelle. L'évasion des Mangemorts, et la mort d'Evana, ce sont des signaux. Les Mangemorts se réveillent et je crois malheureusement qu'ils ont l'intention de faire revenir leur maître à la vie.

- Mais comment ? Intervint Molly Weasley. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu il y a plus de quatorze ans !

- Exactement Molly, il a disparu, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort. Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé quand Ryan a réussi à faire dévier l'Avada sur son lanceur. Et la raison en est la suivante : l'Avada Kedavra n'a pas tué Voldemort, il l'a simplement suffisamment affaibli pour qu'il disparaisse pendant de longues années. Mais il existe des rituels de magie noire pouvant lui permettre de revenir à la vie. Et certains éléments, que je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler ce soir, me portent à croire que les Mangemorts ont l'intention de mettre en œuvre ces rituels.

Des murmures stupéfaits firent écho dans le salon des Potter. Tous commencèrent à discuter et s'exclamer en même temps, et au milieu de la cohue Dumbledore eut bien du mal à faire entendre ses réponses.

- Charlotte et Thomas n'ont pas l'air convaincu par ce petit discours, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Kingsley. Tu crois qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose ?

- Ils n'ont jamais entièrement été convaincu de toutes ces rumeurs qui courent sur Harry, répondit l'Auror, qui faisait partie de l'AP depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et ils sont extrêmement intelligents, surtout Charlotte qui est d'une rare perspicacité. Je pense qu'il serait possible de les rallier de notre côté.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le but de Dumbledore dans tout ça, s'exclama à voix basse Sirius, tentant de garder son calme. A quoi il joue bon sang ?

- Il se doute probablement qu'il ne pourra plus garder les apparences très longtemps encore, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres finira par se dévoiler au grand jour. Et ce jour là on ne pourra pas lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait contre ça, au moins il aura l'excuse de l'Ordre.

- Pas bête, et il est suffisamment manipulateur pour ça. Voyons ce que ça va donner.

Sirius reporta toute son attention vers Dumbledore qui tentait de calmer certains sorciers en leur assurant que oui, il était possible d'empêcher ce retour, s'ils agissaient à temps. Luttant contre son envie irrésistible de mettre des claques au vénérable sorcier qui se moquait bien d'eux, c'était indéniable, Sirius écouta ce qui suivit.

- Il va falloir remettre en place les réseaux de la première guerre, découvrir qui sont les Mangemorts actifs, ce qu'ils font, où ils se réunissent. Et je pense aussi qu'il faut enquêter sur la mort d'Evana.

Stoppant d'un geste de la main Lily qui s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre la parole, probablement pour accuser Harry, Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Je sais que certains sont persuadés qu'Harry est mêlé à toute cette histoire, mais pour ma part je n'en suis pas convaincu, aussi, tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves allant dans ce sens, inutile de l'en accuser.

Sa voix était si ferme et catégorique que Lily n'osa pas protester. Inutile de créer un esclandre dés la première réunion. De toute façon, ils se rendraient vite compte qu'elle avait raison.

La réunion dura environ une heure de plus, pendant lesquels pour l'essentiel les anciens expliquèrent aux nouveaux comment l'Ordre fonctionnait, et Dumbledore donna les premières missions. Charlotte et Thomas furent chargés d'enquêter discrètement sur le meurtre d'Evana, et Sirius en fut satisfait. Les deux Aurors étaient neutres et excellents dans leur boulot. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour découvrir la vérité.

- Bien, il est temps d'aller mettre Severus et les autres au courant, chuchota Kingsley à l'Animagus une fois que la réunion fut terminée. Ils vont trouver cela très intéressant je pense.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais ne répondit pas. Il vit sur sa gauche Dumbledore qui les examinait avec attention et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Albus lui était satisfait de l'issue de cette première rencontre. Premier bon point, il venait de découvrir que Kingsley Shacklebot faisait lui aussi partie de l'AP, l'Ordre avait de nouvelles recrues prometteuses et il avait réussi à convaincre que la menace existait mais n'était pas encore sérieuse.

Bref, tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

Il fallait juste espérer que cela allait durer.

_Durmstrang._

_21 mai 1995._

Harry se trouvait seul dans son dortoir quand son talkie-walkie grésilla.

Il était en train de réviser pour ses examens qui approchaient. Il était plus anxieux qu'à l'habitude car les cours étaient bien plus difficiles à Durmstrang, et aux derniers devoirs qu'il avait rendus, il avait eu de bonnes notes, mais pas aussi excellentes qu'à l'accoutumée, et il désirait avoir ses examens haut la main cette année, même si ça n'avait pas grande importance au final.

Car si son plan marchait comme prévu, dans quelques semaines il serait de retour en Angleterre, pour de bon. Voldemort serait mis à découvert, Fudge serait renversé, et enfin ils pourraient se battre au grand jour.

Il comptait presque les jours avant que ça n'arrive.

Surpris par le bruit inattendu de son talkie-walkie, il se leva de son bureau et se dépêcha de prendre son sac où se trouvait le petit artefact qui ne le quittait désormais plus.

- Oui, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un rire dément. Un rire qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Un rire qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre à plusieurs reprises presqu'un an auparavant.

Et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

- Harry, cracha la voix aigue de Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai quelqu'un avec moi, quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup et qui voudrait te dire quelques mots….avant que je ne le tue bien sûr.

- Harry, non ne viens pas c'est un piège ! S'écria une voix trop familière dans le talkie-walkie.

(1) ces personnages ne sont pas des OC mais viennent des livres d'Ann Perry, une romancière anglaise qui écrit des thrillers se déroulant à l'époque Victorienne.


	62. Direction Ministère de la Magie

Note de l'auteur : j'avais dit que je ne posterai pas avant juin, mais primo il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, et secondo trop de révisions tue les révisions et j'ai donc fait une petite pause pour terminer ces chapitres et les poster.

Les trois suivants seront postés en même temps, dans environ deux à trois semaines, quand mon dernier examen sera terminé. D'ici là, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 61 : direction Ministère de la Magie.**

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

_21 mai 1995._

- Ca ne vous dérange pas de rester ici à vous croiser les pouces ? Railla Rita de manière quelque peu méprisante en direction de Severus.

Le dit Severus darda sur la blonde un regard qui aurait pu geler l'enfer. Il imaginait dans sa tête les milles et unes tortures auxquelles il voudrait la soumettre. Patience, patience, se répéta-t-il. Un jour viendra…

- A ce qu'il me semble on ne vous a guère demandé votre avis le cafard, répondit-il. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Severus se trouvait dans le salon principal du rez-de-chaussée, en train de bouquiner le dernier exemplaire du _Mensuel des Potions_, quand la journaliste avait débarqué et l'avait très désagréablement interrompu.

- Je devoir voir Andromeda Tonks, concernant mes articles. Elle n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie faire des courses, elle doit revenir dans pas très longtemps, répondit sèchement Severus, replongeant son nez dans sa lecture.

Rita prit visiblement cela pour une invitation à attendre la mère de Tonks car elle alla s'asseoir juste en face du professeur de potions, qui la regarda furieusement faire. Certaines personnes ne comprennent malheureusement pas qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues quelque part.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon dernier article Severus, susurra-t-elle.

- Oh oui, énormément ! « Car même si Severus Rogue est d'une incompétence et d'une méchanceté notoire, méritant assurément son surnom de chauve-souris des cachots, il est néanmoins stupide de penser qu'il puisse être de mèche avec les Mangemorts récemment échappés… », Vraiment, les épithètes que vous utilisez à mon encontre sont charmants ! Je suis fan et j'en redemande encore.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, vous êtes un professeur détestable Rogue, mais le Ministère n'avait pas le droit de vous virer, car maintenant vous restez ici à moisir, tel un parasite, c'est une honte.

- Je ne moisis pas Skeeter ! Siffla violemment Severus, luttant pour conserver son calme. Harry ne serait pas content de savoir que lui Severus Rogue avait assassiné froidement sa seule journaliste. Je suis très utile à l'AP, contrairement à vous qui ne faîtes que scribouiller quelques papiers.

- Mais moi au moins j'agis visiblement, je ne reste pas enfermée chez moi à rien faire.

- Elle a raison Snivellus, intervint alors Sirius, arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une jambe croisée sur l'autre, la main droite levée en hauteur contre la porte, l'autre tenant une bouteille de bière, le Maraudeur offrait une image décontractée assez séduisante. Surtout pour les ménagères de plus de cinquante ans.

_Bon sang par Salazar, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ! Par pitié achevez-moi aujourd'hui, tout sauf ces deux décérébrés du cornichon ! Je crois que je préférerais encore une bonne petite bataille avec Bellatrix._

- Retourne dans ta niche Black s'il te plait, personne ne t'a sifflé !

- Sirius Black, quel plaisir, dit mielleusement Rita, se retournant vers le Maraudeur et lui offrant son plus beau sourire, ce qui malheureusement pour elle ne la rendait pas plus jolie ou attirante. Je suis navrée pour votre perte. Evana était une femme charmante.

- Merci.

- Vous savez, je lui ai parlé le jour de sa mort, dit-elle, mine de rien.

Severus et Sirius pointèrent un même regard surpris vers elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda lentement Sirius.

- Elle m'a appelé, avec le talkie-walkie, aux alentours du déjeuner. Ça m'a surpris parce que c'était la première fois, on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé toutes les deux. C'était assez curieux je dois dire.

- Que voulait-elle ? Demanda Severus avec hâte. Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que cette journaliste de malheur détenait une information importante ?

Et que comme d'habitude, inutile comme elle était, elle attendait le dernier moment pour la dévoiler ?

- Juste me demander qui était mon informateur quand j'écrivais les articles sur les Potter durant le tournoi.

Severus était de plus en plus perdu.

- Quel informateur ? Dit Sirius.

- Dans ses articles Skeeter évoquait une source proche qui lui avait parlé des mauvais traitements subis par Harry, expliqua rapidement le professeur de Potions. Oui, alors, c'était qui ?

- C'était Dumbledore, répondit Rita en haussant les épaules.

- Dumbledore ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Oui, en fait c'est lui qui m'avait contacté pour écrire les articles. Au début je devais faire simplement un compte-rendu du tournoi, rien de bien transcendant. Mais il m'a envoyé une lettre quand le nom d'Harry est sorti de la coupe, me proposant de le rencontrer au bar que tient son frère à Pré-au-Lard pour discuter de la situation et d'un éventuel article.

Il m'a expliqué alors pas mal de choses sur la vie de famille des Potter, comme quoi Harry ne vivait plus avec James et Lily etc. A l'époque il m'a dit que lui ne pouvait rien faire car il désirait rester proche des Potter pour pouvoir veiller sur les jumeaux du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il m'a juré avoir déjà essayé d'avoir raisonné les Potter mais en vain. Il m'a donné quelques informations et m'a conseillé de creuser, ce que j'ai fait.

Rita haussa les épaules, comme si l'information n'était guère plus importante, et Severus oscillait entre deux réactions complètement opposées : le choc d'apprendre cela, mais jusqu'où allaient les manipulations du vieux fou, et une violente colère face à la journaliste qui encore une fois démontrait avec brio sa complète inutilité.

Il y avait décidément des claques qui se perdaient.

- Mais c'est complètement fou ! Cria un Sirius totalement perdu. Cela fait des années qu'il tente de discréditer Harry, auprès de tout le monde ! Pourquoi aurait-il voulu que Rita écrive des articles dénonçant sa vie familiale ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Cela me tue de l'admettre mais je partage entièrement ton avis Black. Et comment Evana a-t-elle réagi en entendant cette nouvelle ?

- Bah, elle n'a pas eu de réaction spéciale. Elle n'a rien dit pendant un bon moment, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle m'a remercié et a raccroché.

- Il y a tellement de questions en suspens, murmura Severus, plongé dans ses pensées. Quel objectif poursuit Dumbledore ? Pourquoi Evana a-t-elle supplié Harry de ne pas prendre le nom de Remus ? Que voulait-elle dire quand elle a dit que cela lui empêcherait de gagner contre Voldemort ? Qui a envoyé cette lettre anonyme l'été dernier ? Quid de la seconde prophétie ? Comment Harry a-t-il survécu à l'Avada Kedavra en 1981 ?

- Et je parie que Dumbledore a les réponses à toutes ces questions, termina Sirius. Et je commence à en avoir assez des jeux de ce vieux fou ! Il nous manipule comme des marionnettes, joue avec nos vies sans qu'on sache même pourquoi ! J'en ai assez, il faut que cela change !

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes Black ? De le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il crache la vérité ? Comportement typiquement Gryffondor…

Sirius lança un regard mauvais à son ennemi.

- En tout cas c'est mieux que de rester assis sur mes fesses à ne rien faire ! Moi au moins j'agis !

- Toi tu n'as pas des Mangemorts à tes trousses espèce de macaque sans cervelle ! Je te rappelle que papa Voldy n'est pas très content de ma défection. Tous ses toutous sont à ma recherche.

- Et alors ? Si tu aimais vraiment Harry comme tu le dis, tu prendrais le risque ! Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont que de beaux discours complètement hypocrites ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu traînes autour d'Harry est parce qu'il est le Survivant !

Severus serra les poings si forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sang ne s'en écoulent. En ce moment il voyait rouge. Si jamais il mettait la main sur sa baguette, Black goûterait aux délices du Doloris.

_Se calmer, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Harry ne serait pas content. Et contrairement à ce qu'affirme crétinator, tu tiens à lui. Enormément. Alors tu prends une profonde inspiration, tu retrouves ton calme et tu agis en Serpentard digne de ce nom._

- Très bien Black, on va aller voir Dumbledore, finit-il par répondre d'une voix glaciale.

_Durmstrang._

_21 mai 1995, quelques heures plus tard._

Harry reconnut aussitôt la voix de Severus. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_Pas ça ! Je vous en supplie pas ça !_

- Severus ! Cria-t-il. Severus, où es-tu ?

- Harry, répéta Severus, Harry, non ne viens pas, reste où tu es, ne…

- Assez, assez, interrompit alors Bellatrix, on n'a plus le temps de jouer à ces petits jeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lestrange ? Siffla Harry, enragé.

- Très simple, Harry, vraiment très simple. Tu vas sortir de ta cachette, revenir en Angleterre et nous ramener la prophétie.

- Quoi ?

Là il était complètement perdu. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Nous t'attendons dans deux heures au Ministère, dans la salle de la mort, avec la prophétie.

- Mais des Aurors gardent le département, je vais me faire arrêter avant même de pouvoir entrer dans la salle !

- On s'est occupés des Aurors, ricana la Mangemorte. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire sur ce plan là. Tu as deux heures, sinon, passé ce délai on tue ton professeur, et crois-moi ce ne sera pas un simple Avada. Je vais prendre mon temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Très bien, répondit le Survivant, les dents serrées. Dans deux heures, au Ministère.

- Oh, et j'allais oublier. Tu dois également nous ramener certaines personnes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- On veut que tu viennes avec Elisabeth Black et Jenny Derwent.

- Hors de question ! Répondit-il violemment.

- Si elles ne sont pas avec toi dans deux heures, Severus meurs. A toi de choisir.

Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il allait falloir qu'il les amène avec lui. En espérant qu'elles soient prêtes à combattre des Mangemorts sanguinaires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez qu'elles viennent ? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire cruel qui donna envie à Harry de se boucher les oreilles.

- Disons juste que certains de mes camarades ont des comptes à régler avec elles deux. Ou leurs parents. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On leur laissera le temps de se battre avant de mourir.

Dans deux heures au Ministère Potter. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Et aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la voix dans le talkie-walkie disparut.

_Pas une minute à perdre. Il faut retourner à Poudlard. Immédiatement._

Avec précipitation, Harry réunit les affaires dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Sa cape d'invisibilité, sa dague, la carte des Maraudeurs.

_Encore heureux que j'ai appris à transplaner. Il vaut mieux ne pas mettre Katarina au courant. Elle insisterait pour venir avec moi, ou mettre les autres adultes au courant. Et Severus serait en danger. Et ça il en est hors de question. Je vais le sauver par moi-même._

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son dortoir, il rassembla ses affaires, ferma les yeux, et se prépara à transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, dans la Cabane Hurlante d'où il appellerait ses amis avec son talkie-walkie pour qu'ils le rejoignent là.

Mieux valait pour lui ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ça pouvait être dangereux, même sous une cape d'invisibilité. Pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles.

Se concentrer sur l'endroit où on veut arriver…Harry tenta tant bien que mal de dissiper l'angoisse qui semblait se propager dans tout son corps…Ignorer la voix terrifiée de Severus, le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange, la menace qui pesait sur Jenny et Elisabeth…

Il ferma les yeux et transplana.

Quand il les rouvrit, un cadre familier l'entourait. Des murs gris et sombres, une odeur de renfermé, des toiles d'araignées aux quatre coins de la pièce…l'endroit où son père avait effectué toutes ses transformations quand il était à Poudlard.

La Cabane Hurlante.

D'une main presque tremblante il sortit son talkie-walkie de son sac et appela Elisabeth.

- Oui, répondit presque aussitôt la douce voix de la jeune fille.

- Eli, c'est moi.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il faut que vous m'y rejoigniez tous, très vite.

*

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec horreur par tous les adolescents.

Draco poussa un petit cri d'animal blessé, comme si on l'avait attaqué physiquement. Tout autour de lui, des regards blessés, inquiets, incrédules…

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Blaise. Non Harry, dis-nous que c'est une plaisanterie ! Severus ne peut pas être captif de Bellatrix, comment aurait-elle pu l'avoir, il est au Sanctuaire !

Hermione bondit aussitôt sur l'occasion.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ! Je veux dire, Severus sait qu'il ne doit sous aucun prétexte quitter le Sanctuaire. Tu ne crois pas que peut-être… ?

- C'était sa voix Mione, répondit-il avec désespoir. Et comment aurait-elle pu mettre la main sur un talkie-walkie sinon ?

- Ca ne coûte rien de vérifier, insista-t-elle. On ne sait jamais, et si elle avait trouvé un moyen de…

Blaise et Neville acquiescèrent lentement d'un hochement de tête, et Harry sentit l'exaspération monter en lui. Il comprenait pourquoi ils ressentaient cela, lui aussi voulait se raccrocher à la moindre branche d'espoir. Mais en l'occurrence, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lestrange avait Severus, ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.

- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous ressentez, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai moi aussi envie que ce ne soit qu'une simple plaisanterie, qu'un piège ! J'ai entendu la voix de Severus, je vous le dis, c'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas prisonnier au Ministère, je dois y aller immédiatement !

- Tu veux dire nous ? Intervint Draco avec passion. Tu ne vas pas te rendre seul dans la gueule du loup quand même !

Harry poussa un petit soupir.

- En fait, je dois ramener deux personnes avec moi, dit-il lentement, le cœur empli d'appréhension. Lestrange réclame aussi Elisabeth et Jenny.

Les deux filles le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- Elle ne m'a pas donné de raison, mentit-il. Mais si on veut libérer Severus, il faut qu'on y aille à trois.

- Hors de question, s'interposa brusquement Lucas. Jenny n'y va pas seule, je viens avec elle.

Il se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie et posa protectivement son bras autour de ses épaules. Harry eu envie de sèchement rembarrer le Gryffondor en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait faire d'exception, c'était trop dangereux, mais un regard appuyé de Luna lui signifia qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'opposer à cela.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude.

- Très bien, tu prendras ma cape d'invisibilité. Surtout, tu dois faire très attention à ne pas te faire remarquer, il en va de la survie de Severus. Tu resteras bien accroché à Jenny, d'accord ?

Lucas hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Mais certains n'étaient pas d'accord.

- Mais qu'allez vous faire quand Severus sera relâché ? Il y aura plein de Mangemorts à coup sûr, s'écria Neville. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance !

- Nev, est-ce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Répliqua autoritairement le Survivant. A minuit précisément je dois me trouver dans la salle de la mort avec la prophétie. Une fois que je l'aurais remise, Severus sera relâché et je suppose que le combat commencera alors. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que vous arriviez à ce moment là très précisément.

Pendant qu'on sera partis au Ministère, je veux que vous préveniez tout le monde. Remus, Tonks, tes parents Blaise, Sirius, Alastor, Minerva, Nath, Andromeda et Ted, bref tous les adultes de l'AP y compris Bill et Fleur. Hermione, tu iras vérifier au Sanctuaire que Severus ne s'y trouve pas, et si jamais c'est le cas tu nous préviens par talkie-walkie et on revient immédiatement. Draco, dans l'AP à Poudlard, quels sont ceux capables de survivre dans une bataille face à des Mangemorts ?

Le Serpentard réfléchit quelques instants.

- Très peu, avoua-t-il avec dépit. Fred Weasley peut se débrouiller, idem pour Jennica Logan mais pour les autres, c'est encore trop dangereux.

- Très bien, dans ce cas là, tu demandes à ces deux là s'ils veulent nous rejoindre. Tu ne les forces pas bien sûr, tu leur proposes juste. Daphnée, je veux que tu ailles voir Théodore Nott, demande-lui s'il n'a pas des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. Si oui, tu nous préviens par talkie.

Surtout, il faut que vous arriviez à minuit précisément. Pas une seule minute avant, sinon ce sera foutu. Vous venez tous, sauf Luna, Daphnée et Draco.

Voyant que ce dernier allait protester, Harry donna rapidement une raison.

- Ton père sera là-bas Draco, tu veux que ta couverture soit déjà exposée ? Moi pas. Tu restes ici avec les filles.

Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi les deux blondes devaient rester à l'école, mais personne ne fut dupe. Toutes les deux avaient des pouvoirs trop importants, elles devaient rester à l'abri le plus de temps possible, c'était quelque chose dont avait déjà discuté Severus et Alastor.

- Comment va-t-on aller au Ministère ? Demanda Elisabeth d'une voix tremblante.

- En transplanant, répondit son petit ami. Avec sollicitude il lui serra la main. Il avait bien remarqué sa nervosité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, dit-il lentement, de manière à ce que personne d'autre n'entende. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Autour d'eux les discussions allaient bon train. Jenny et Lucas parlaient à voix basse, séparés de seulement quelques millimètres. Harry remarqua cette proximité.

- Les choses ont évolué apparemment pendant mon absence entre ces deux là !

- Plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Très bien, cria-t-il d'une voix forte. Plus une minute à perdre, on doit partir maintenant. Je compte sur vous pour prévenir tout le monde, le plus vite possible.

Jenny et Lucas se rapprochèrent des deux autres adolescents, et soudain, la même pensée traversa tout le monde presque en même temps. Dans quelques heures, seraient-ils tous encore vivants, en bonne santé ?

C'était leur première bataille.

Les deux filles prirent chacune une main du Survivant, et Lucas revêtit la cape d'invisibilité, tout en serrant fortement la main de sa meilleure amie.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête et se concentra fortement sur leur destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Quelques secondes de silence stupéfait accueillirent ce départ avant que Draco ne reprenne les choses en main.

- Très bien, vous l'avez entendu. Hermione, il faut que tu ailles tout de suite dans le bureau de Minerva, tu la préviens et tu utilises sa cheminée pour voir si par miracle Severus ne se trouverait pas au Sanctuaire en fait.

Blaise, tu appelles tes parents et tu les préviens, Tracey, tu t'occupes de la mère de Jenny, de Nath et des Tonks, Neville, toi tu fais Remus et Black, Daphnée tu appelles Alastor et tu vas voir Théo, et moi et Luna on va aller prévenir Fred et Jennica. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure maximum dans la Salle sur Demande.

- J'ai une question, intervint brusquement Tracey. Mais comment va-t-on faire pour se rendre au Ministère ?

Tout le monde la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Et merde, Harry n'a pas songé à cela, murmura Blaise. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait transplaner. Comment est-on censé se rendre au Ministère, aucun adulte ne peut nous y emmener !

- Il n'y a que Minerva, songea Neville à voix haute, mais elle ne peut pas nous emmener tous. Vous croyez que sa cheminée est connectée au Ministère ?

- Probablement pas, mais celle de Dumbledore oui en revanche, dit Blaise, et une lueur Serpentardesque brillait dans ses yeux marron. Ce qu'il faut, c'est pouvoir s'introduire en douce dans son bureau, et utiliser sa cheminée. Minerva étant la directrice-adjointe, je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous y aider !

- Excellente idée, approuva Draco. Hermione, tu lui en parles d'accord ?

La Gryffondor hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit de la Cabane pour se rendre au bureau de son professeur préféré.

- Très bien, on continue comme on avait dit, mais au lieu de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est devant le bureau de Dumbledore, dans quarante minutes maximum ! Ordonna le Serpentard. Allez, pas une minute à perdre !

Hermione se dépêcha comme rarement elle s'était dépêchée de sa vie. Jamais le bureau de sa directrice de maison ne lui avait paru aussi éloigné.

Situé tout au bout du septième étage, à l'opposé de la salle commune, il était à l'autre bout du château, et Hermione commença à courir pour y arriver.

Soudain, alors qu'elle gravissait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à sa tour, elle entendit des voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce soir.

- Et alors là je lui ai dit, non mais attends c'est pas un scarabée, c'est un cafard, t'imagines, elle savait même pas faire la différence, disait d'une voix exaspérée Ron Weasley.

- Cette fille est une vraie idiote, confirma Ryan Potter.

Hermione se stoppa net. Les voix étaient suffisamment distinctes, ce qui voulait dire que les deux garçons ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et les deux Gryffondors la détestaient. En plus Potter était préfet. Il allait sauter sur l'occasion pour lui retirer des points, la mettre en retenue et la reconduire jusqu'à leur antre.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas une seule minute à perdre. Pas pour ces deux crétins, la situation était trop grave.

Presque par instinct, Hermione serra sa baguette dans sa main et prépara mentalement une liste de sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre eux si jamais ils ne se montraient pas…coopératifs.

- Granger, s'exclama Weasley, une pointe de triomphe dans la voix. Regarde-moi ça Ryan, on a une insupportable mis-je-sais-tout qui a dépassé le couvre-feu ! Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, répliqua sur le même ton le faux Survivant

- Rien du tout, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Je dois aussitôt aller voir le professeur McGonagall, quelque chose de très grave vient de se passer, alors vous allez me laisser passer tranquillement.

- Pour qui te prends-tu à nous donner des ordres ? Demanda Ryan, furieux. Je suis le préfet je te rappelle !

- Et tu ne mérites absolument pas ce titre, oui je sais, termina pour lui Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi passer !

Les deux garçons lui bloquaient en effet le passage, l'escalier étant assez étroit, et Hermione sentait l'exaspération monter en elle. Encore une minute, et elle attaquait.

Mais Ron se rapprocha d'elle, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux.

- Mon ami a raison, tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordres. Et puis qu'est ce que cette histoire ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller embêter le professeur McGonagall à une telle heure de la nuit !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, et en plus ça ne vous regarde pas, bande de cornichons ! Je vous préviens je…

- Bah tiens, ça ne nous regarde pas ! Comme c'est pratique ! Probablement une de vos sales petites histoires d'AP, encore un mensonge ! Trouve quelque chose de plus convaincant, car pour l'instant ma seule envie est de retirer des points à Serpentard !

- Mais je suis à Gryffondor ! Serpentard n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Et alors, je ne vais quand même pas saboter ma propre maison ! Surtout qu'on est premier au classement de la coupe des maisons.

Hermione avait envie de hurler que la seule raison expliquant cela était que beaucoup de professeurs s'étaient acharnés sur Harry en début d'année, et Black en premier, puis Potter avait pris la relève, et Ryan en préfet n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

- Peu importe, je m'en fous que vous me croyiez ou non. Laissez-moi voir Minerva ! Cria-t-elle avec colère.

Sans crier garde, elle leva sa baguette en direction des eux garçons qui reculèrent d'un pas. Ils étaient peut-être idiots, mais ils savaient très bien que la Gryffondor était bien plus forte qu'eux à ce petit jeu. Elle était dans l'AP, elle passait son temps à s'entraîner…elle pouvait leur faire beaucoup de mal.

- Tu n'oserais pas m'attaquer, lança Ryan, d'une voix mal assurée. Je suis préfet, et le Survivant. Tu ne peux…

Exaspérée, Hermione n'attendit même pas qu'il termine sa phrase. Maugrey venait de commencer à leur apprendre les sortilèges non-formulées, et elle savait très bien lancer un stupéfix de cette manière.

Ça leur apprendrait.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers les deux garçons et un flot de lumière bleue en jaillit pour les frapper en plein torse. Surpris par l'absence de parole, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'escalier, l'air parfaitement idiot de l'avis de la jeune fille.

Se baissant légèrement vers Ryan, elle murmura dans son oreille.

- Pour la dernière fois Potter je te le répète, alors essaie d'imprimer cette fois-ci : tu n'es pas le Survivant, tu n'es qu'une baudruche emplie d'air qui ne cesse de caqueter des exploits qu'il n'a jamais accompli. Tu n'as jamais vu Voldemort, tu ne l'as jamais affronté, tu n'as jamais remporté le tournoi des trois sorciers et tu n'es qu'un être vil et méprisable qui va bientôt tomber de très haut. Et ce jour là, je serai la première à rire de toi.

Légèrement satisfaite, la jeune fille les enjamba et remonta à toute allure les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de sa directrice de maison. Ces deux crétins lui avaient fait perdre un temps précieux. Et si elle pouvait confirmer que Severus n'était pas prisonnier de Bellatrix ? Car quelque part, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Comment donc aurait-elle pu l'avoir ? Le Sanctuaire était sous Fidélitas, et Severus était conscient des dangers qu'il courait. Jamais il ne serait sorti de la maison.

Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait confusément.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall, elle toqua le plus fort possible. A cette heure-là de la nuit, Minerva devait déjà dormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la vieille sorcière vint lui ouvrir et Hermione se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle avait réveillé son professeur préféré.

- Hermione, mais qu'est ce que…

- Professeur c'est très grave ! Harry est de retour !

*

De leurs côtés, Draco et Luna partirent à la recherche de Fred Weasley et Jennica Logan.

- Jennica est probablement dans la salle commune à l'heure qu'il est, murmura le Serpentard. On va commencer par elle, c'est la plus proche, dit-il à Luna alors que tous les deux empruntaient le passage secret et retournaient à Poudlard.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans rien dire. Mais Draco remarqua qu'elle tremblait violemment.

- Hey, ça va aller ! Dit-il avec une grande sollicitude, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir, et ils ne seront pas seuls. Remus, Black, Alastor, Tonks, ce sont tous de très bons combattants, et certains se sont déjà battus contre des Mangemorts durant la première guerre. Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses de souci inutilement Lu, tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne sais pas Draco, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait l'estomac noué en pensant à la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à se jouer au Ministère. Et dont il ne pourrait même pas faire partie. La vie était injuste. Il voulait se battre, il voulait être utile à Harry. Et si un de ses amis n'en sortait pas vivant ?

Draco pressa le pas. Il n'y avait pas une seule minute à perdre.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune, il prononça le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur, toujours suivi de la Serdaigle.

La salle commune était presque vide à cette heure-ci de la nuit, mais heureusement Jennica était encore là. Draco en fut soulagé. Il ne tenait guère à s'aventurer dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Selon la rumeur, ses habitantes avaient mis au point certains pièges pour empêcher les intrus de venir les y déranger.

La vue de l'affiche AP qui ornait le mur à sa droite lui réchauffa le cœur quelques instants. Cette affiche qui se trouvait désormais dans chaque salle commune et que personne n'arrivait à ôter, merci les jumeaux, ce symbole en quelque sorte. Ils se battaient pour quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

La jeune fille se trouvait à une table, seule ce qui était peu commun pour elle. S'approchant en vitesse le Serpentard constata qu'elle était en fait en train de faire des devoirs.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête quand elle les vit du coin de l'œil arriver dans sa direction. Leur air inhabituellement grave ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- On a besoin d'aide, murmura Draco d'une voix tremblante, et Jennica reposa sa plume. Son devoir de potions allait devoir attendre apparemment.

Elle leva les yeux et vit la peur inscrite dans les yeux de Draco et Luna. Ils étaient terrifiés, et ses soupçons n'en furent que confirmés. Quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire.

- Severus a été enlevé par Bellatrix Lestrange, commença Draco, et Jennica accusa le coup sans broncher, en parfaite Serpentarde. Voldemort veut la prophétie, alors il a tendu un piège à Harry. Si celui-ci ne la lui apporte pas dans moins d'une heure au Ministère, il tuera Severus.

- Mais Harry n'est pas là, chuchota la sixième année, perdue. Comment est-ce que… ?

- Harry est revenu, murmura Luna, les yeux exorbités. Bellatrix l'a contacté et l'a menacé, alors il est revenu et il est en route pour le Ministère, avec Eli, Jenny et Lucas.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ? Demanda Jennica avec pragmatisme. Elle aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Harry a un plan, reprit Draco. A minuit précisément il doit apporter la prophétie, et la bataille commencera. A ce moment là tous ses alliés doivent le rejoindre.

Jennica comprit alors où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne répondit pas. Son sang semblait s'être glacé dans ses veines.

Draco sembla percevoir sa gêna, car il continua d'une voix pressante, presque suppliante.

- Tout le monde doit le rejoindre là-bas, tous ceux qui sont capables de se battre, hormis moi, Luna et Daphnée, moi à cause de mon statut d'espion et les filles à cause de leurs…euh capacités. Mais toi tu peux te battre Jennica. Tu as un excellent niveau, tu te débrouillerais très bien. Et tu as dit la dernière fois que tu serais partante.

Le temps sembla se figer pour Jennica. Oui elle avait dit que si Harry avait un jour besoin d'aide, elle serait là, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi à l'époque. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait vouloir dire une bataille au Ministère de la Magie dont elle pourrait ne pas ressortir vivante.

La panique l'envahit, et elle sut que malgré tous les beaux discours qu'elle avait pu dire, au fond elle n'était qu'une lâche.

- Je ne peux pas…murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. Elle se détestait soudainement, mais elle avait bien trop peur pour pouvoir les suivre dans cette folle aventure. Elle avait à peine 17 ans, ce n'était pas l'âge de jouer aux héroïnes et de combattre les méchants.

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Luna posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

- Viens Dray, on doit aller trouver Fred Weasley, dit-elle fermement, presque autoritairement.

Draco se retourna vers elle, et devant son air déterminé, sut que Jennica ne viendrait pas avec eux. Il jeta un regard méprisant à cette dernière avant de se tourner sur ses talons pour aller chercher le Gryffondor.

- Vous ne le trouverez pas dans sa salle commune, cria Jennica avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte. Il est parti avec son frère à Pré-au-Lard en expédition ce soir et ne rentrera que tard cette nuit.

Ni Draco ni Luna ne répondirent, et Jennica ne surent même pas s'ils l'avaient entendue car ils sortirent très vite de l'antre des serpents.

- Attends, je vérifie si elle dit vrai, s'exclama Draco une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Farfouillant dans ses poches il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et chercha les jumeaux Weasley. Dépité, il constata que Jennica n'avait pas menti.

- On n'a pas assez de temps pour aller jusqu'à pré-au-lard, déclara Luna. Il faut qu'on aille au point de rendez-vous.

- Si seulement les jumeaux avaient un talkie-walkie, pesta Draco alors qu'ils prenaient la direction inverse pour se rendre au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Je savais qu'Hermione et Lucas auraient du se dépêcher d'en faire plus, mais non, on ne m'écoute jamais !

- Ils ont été débordé ces derniers mois, répliqua calmement la Serdaigle. Hermione avec ses BUSES, Lucas avec Jenny…ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Pour la prochaine fois on sera mieux préparés.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit fut la suivante : et s'il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois ? Et si Voldemort gagnait ce soir, et Harry mourrait ? Et si la fin commençait cette nuit ?

Tant que ça n'avait été que des paroles ils avaient pu rejeter l'inévitable à plus tard. Ce n'étaient que des mots, ils seraient plus forts que cela, mais maintenant la menace était réelle. Severus était en danger, peut-être même était-il déjà mort.

Draco enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, jusqu'à ce que du sang n'en jaillisse. Il était impuissant, désespéré, et ça, ce n'était jamais bon pour un Malfoy.

*

A l'heure dite, tous se retrouvèrent devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, plus Minerva, qui avait l'air plus grave et stricte que jamais.

- Comme Harry l'avait dit, Severus n'est pas au Sanctuaire. Personne n'est là-bas en fait, dit Hermione d'une voix grave, répondant à la question muette qui flottait dans les airs.

- Ok, dit Draco avec détermination. Tout le monde a été prévenu, et vous devez retrouver tous les adultes devant le Ministère de la Magie dans vingt-cinq minutes. Est-ce qu'on sait si Dumbledore se trouve dans son bureau ?

- A cette heure-ci probablement, répondit Minerva. La question est de savoir comment le déloger de son bureau ? Nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe, et je vois mal comment l'attirer hors de sa tanière en pleine nuit.

- Qui a dit qu'on devait le tirer hors de sa tanière ? Dit brusquement Daphnée. Nous savons que Dumbledore sait que Voldemort est de retour. Il le sait mais ne veut pas agir contre lui. Mais si on lui explique que Severus a été fait prisonnier et qu'on doit impérativement se rendre au Ministère, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous laisser faire ! Il tient à la sécurité de Severus, presqu'autant que nous. Ça vaut le coup qu'on essaie !

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Blaise.

- On improvisera, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je suis d'accord avec Daphnée, Dumbledore est un sale manipulateur dangereux et cruel, mais il ne jouerait pas impunément avec la vie de Severus.

J'espère du moins, rajouta-t-il tout bas, mais tous l'entendirent.

- Parfait, dit la vice-directrice. Chocogrenouille, s'exclama-t-elle en direction de la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée.

La Gargouille s'écarta et le mur qui se situait derrière se sépara en deux et révéla un escalier en pierre. Avec un semblant d'appréhension, les adolescents emboitèrent le pas de leur professeur et lentement l'escalier les emmena en haut.

Et alors qu'ils entrapercevaient une porte en chêne soigneusement polie, Draco fut le premier à entendre des éclats de voix derrière.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire mes oreilles Sirius ! Criait Lily Potter. Comment oses-tu nous trahir de la sorte, trahir Evana !

- Ferme-la Potter ! Répliqua une voix sèche, et le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines.

- Severus, murmura-t-il.

Sans perdre une seule minute, et sans prévenir, il ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte.

Et à l'intérieur du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, devant son bureau, en grande discussion très animée, se trouvaient Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black, et Severus Rogue.

- C'était un piège ! Réalisa trop tard Draco.


	63. La prophétie

**Chapitre 62 : la prophétie.**

- Hermione, préviens Harry immédiatement ! Cria Draco d'une voix presque hystérique, devant le spectacle de son professeur préféré qui était bel et bien vivant, et en pleine forme.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Severus était là, juste devant ses yeux…en chair et en os…

Il était en train de cauchemarder. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Les adultes se retournèrent vers les adolescents, surpris de cette interruption.

- Severus, tu es là ! S'exclama Blaise, une pointe de soulagement évidente dans la voix. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Severus plissa les yeux, décontenancé par la question. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tous étaient là et le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

- Et bien crétinator ici présent, dit-il, montrant de la tête Sirius, m'a convaincu de rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore pour obtenir quelques réponses. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que veulent dire ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Draco allait répondre mais Hermione cria soudain.

- Harry ne répond pas ! Son talkie-walkie est éteint !

- Essaie Jenny, Lucas ou Eli, répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton pressant. Il faut les prévenir !

- Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Redemanda Severus, qui commençait à sentir que quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait.

Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier.

Draco tourna un visage désespéré vers lui. Soudain, il n'était plus qu'un gamin de quinze ans.

- Harry a reçu un appel de Bellatrix Lestrange il y a environ une heure. Clamant qu'elle t'avait fait prisonnier, et que si à minuit précise il ne lui ramenait pas la prophétie, elle te tuait, lentement, par torture. Il est parti au Ministère te délivrer. Et il est parti avec Elisabeth, Jenny et Lucas !

- Stupide enfant, il est parti sans même savoir si c'était vrai ! Est-il inconscient ou quoi ? Hurla Severus.

Il suffisait qu'Harry échappe à sa surveillance pendant quelques mois pour que les gênes Gryffondoriens en lui ne reprennent le dessus.

- Mais c'est ça le hic Severus, intervint Minerva, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Harry a entendu ta voix dans le talkie-walkie, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a cru. Il a demandé à Hermione de vérifier au Sanctuaire si tu n'y étais pas, et si tout ceci n'était pas un piège. Quand on ne t'y a pas vu, on a cru que…

Le professeur de Potions se retourna alors vers Sirius et lui adressa un regard purement meurtrier.

Sirius Black n'allait pas tarder à périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Tu vois, tout ça c'est de ta faute Black, siffla-t-il dangereusement, se rapprochant de l'Animagus et pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui. Si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer les Gryffondors et m'entraîner avec toi, Harry m'aurait vu au Sanctuaire, il ne serait pas parti au Sanctuaire, et il serait en sécurité ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, les menaces de Snivellus lui importaient peu. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna vers les adolescents, l'air clairement désespéré.

De tout cela il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose qui le paniquait complètement. Il espérait encore avoir mal compris.

- Ma fille est aussi partie là-bas ?

- Ils sont partis tous les quatre ! Répondit Hermione, tentant désespérément de joindre quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais pour une raison mystérieuse que rageante, personne ne répondait. Elle réessaya, encore et encore, alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, mais seul un silence de mauvaise augure lui répondait à chaque fois.

- Personne ne répond, finit-elle par dire, énonçant une évidence. La panique commençait à la gagner. Si aucun d'entre eux n'était joignable…cela voulait dire…

- Que tout le monde reste calme, intervint soudain Dumbledore, qui jusque là était resté à l'écart. Pourtant, la nouvelle le paniquait. Apparemment Voldemort avait décidé d'agir et de tendre un piège au Survivant.

Très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Attendez, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Demanda James d'une voix énervée. Le choc qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son meilleur ami débarquer avec Snivellus et réclamer des explications à Albus, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il était passé du côté obscur de la force, s'était dissipé pendant quelques instants.

Ces ados avaient l'air paniqué, pourtant ce qu'ils disaient n'avait aucun sens. Harry de retour…Bellatrix Lestrange au Ministère, avec Elisabeth…Voldemort qui les aurait piégé…

Mais Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Si tout ceci était une comédie, clairement ils étaient tous des acteurs remarquables. Hermione Granger avait presque l'air hystérique et Zabini devait d'ailleurs la tenir par les épaules pour qu'elle reste debout.

- Quand est-ce que Bellatrix a contacté Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, ignorant les questions de son professeur.

- Il y a presque deux heures, répondit Draco, s'imposant naturellement comme le lieutenant en second d'Harry quand celui-ci n'était pas là. Elle l'a appelé, prétendu qu'elle détenait Severus et que si Harry ne lui apportait pas la prophétie, ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Jenny, Severus mourrait. Ils sont tous partis au Ministère, avec Lucas dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité, et on doit les rejoindre à minuit. L'AP est au courant, ils sont en route.

Dumbledore faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement Harry n'était pas complètement Gryffondorien. Il avait un minimum réfléchi avant de foncer tête baissée.

C'était quand même mieux que s'il était parti au Ministère sans prévenir personne.

- Très bien, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre alors, répondit Dumbledore. Nous allons prendre ma cheminée, elle est reliée au Ministère. Etes-vous sûrs que vous voulez tous venir ? Cela peut être extrêmement dangereux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée aux adolescents qui lui faisaient face.

Draco lui jeta un regard de pur mépris avant de répondre.

- Moi, Daphnée et Luna devons rester ici, mais tous les autres y vont oui. Harry a besoin d'eux.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à tous ces jeunes sorciers devant lui. Malgré la panique évidente sur leurs trop jeunes visages, il était évident qu'ils étaient plus que déterminés.

Le Survivant était vraiment très bien entouré.

- Très bien alors. Minerva, vous restez ici, il faut que l'un de nous deux soit présent pour diriger l'école. James, Lily…commença-t-il en se retournant vers les Potter.

Ceux-ci avaient clairement l'air stupéfaits. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer et une myriade de sentiments contradictoires les animait. Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu que la vérité soit révélée de cette façon, il avait cru qu'il aurait le temps de les y préparer.

Mais il n'y avait plus une seule minute à perdre. Le pire s'était peut-être déjà produit.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Mais Voldemort est bien de retour, et Harry est en très grave danger. Il faut aller le sauver, tout de suite.

_Ministère de la magie._

Harry et ses amis transplanérent juste devant la cabine téléphonique endommagée qui permettait d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie. Le point d'accès pour se rendre au Ministère se situait dans une rue aux murs couverts de graffitis où s'alignaient des immeubles à l'allure miteuse et un pub qui avait du connaître de meilleurs jours environ un siècle auparavant, et Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était passé devant, et avait songé que c'était un endroit glauque et angoissant.

Pourtant ce soir nul âme n'était présente. La nuit tombait, et preuve que l'été approchait, il faisait bon. Une douce brise fraiche les enveloppait, mais Harry ne la remarqua même pas. Son esprit angoissé ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

_Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si Bellatrix ne tenait pas parole ?_

_On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, _souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est une Mangemorte, sadique, cruelle, manipulatrice…qui te dit qu'il n'est pas déjà mort, ou en train d'agoniser dans le Ministère ?_

_Qui te dit qu'Hermione n'a pas raison et que ce n'est pas un piège ?_

Harry enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes et se mordit si fort les lèvres qu'un gout métallique envahit sa bouche. Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Il n'était quand même pas un Gryffondor, il avait un plan, il allait sauver Severus.

Il ne le supporterait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait.

- Harry, murmura Jenny, qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on rentre au Ministère ?

Jenny n'avait jamais été dans cet endroit, et elle se demandait si Harry n'avait pas fait une erreur de transplanage. L'endroit était vraiment trop horrible. Ce n'était qu'une rue moldue comme tant d'autres, en un peu plus sombre et menaçante.

- Par là, indiqua-t-il mécaniquement, pointant du doigt la cabine rouge. Continuant à tenir la main d'Elisabeth, et sentant malgré tout la présence de Lucas soigneusement dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité, il mena le chemin.

Tous le suivirent sans oser piper mot, l'angoisse les enveloppant malgré eux. Harry jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant d'entrer dans la cabine téléphonique où s'enfoncèrent les trois autres. Inconfortablement serrés, ils regardèrent le Survivant prendre le téléphone et composer le 62442. Brusquement, et à la grande surprise de Jenny et Lucas, une voix féminine résonna à l'intérieur de la cabine. Très accueillante et chaleureuse, elle leur demanda de décliner leurs identités et la raison de leur venue.

- Harry, Elisabeth Black, Jenny Derwent et Lucas Entwhistle, répondit d'une voix presque saccadé le Serpentard. Nous sommes là pour sauver Severus Rogue.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la sorcière, imperturbable. Prenez s'il vous plait les badges et attachez-les sur vos vêtements. Et n'oubliez pas de présenter vos baguettes au bureau de la sécurité qui se trouve tout au bout de l'Atrium. Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable visite.

Quatre badges argentés tombèrent brusquement de nulle part, Elisabeth les saisit et en tendit un à chacun. Avec appréhension, elle vit que sur le sien était marqué _Elisabeth Black, mission de sauvetage._

Le sol de la cabine trembla soudainement, et sans prévenir les quatre adolescents sentirent la cabine descendre, tel un ascenseur moldu. Cela ne dura qu'une minute mais dans le silence tendu qui régnait entre eux, cela sembla durer une éternité.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'Atrium. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit grand, et sans attendre ils en sortirent tous précipitamment.

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'Atrium était celui de la fontaine de la fraternité magique située juste au milieu du hall. Avec fascination Jenny jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'Atrium, qui était une sorte d'immense couloir, avec sur le côté droit des cheminées en marbre. Le plafond, d'un magnifique bleu était incrusté de symboles dorés qui ne cessaient de bouger, et pendant une seconde elle se demanda ce qu'ils signifiaient. Des statues d'or très grandes représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un gobelin, un elfe et un centaure étaient situées tout autour de la fontaine et tout au bout de l'Atrium se trouvaient des portes en or. Jenny n'en revenait pas d'une telle opulence. Ce n'était pas très discret, et cela faisait presque bling-bling.

- Venez, ordonna Harry, et aussitôt tous le suivirent, courant dans le hall en direction des ascenseurs dorés. Minuit allait sonner dans quelques minutes. Harry ne jeta même pas un regard au bureau de la sécurité, qui était bien évidemment désert. Bellatrix avait tenu parole. Le Ministère était complètement vide.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes dorées, Harry pressa avec une insistance presque violente le bouton 'bas' et un ascenseur arriva presque aussitôt. Les grilles s'ouvrirent, et les quatre jeunes sorciers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Sentant la tension extrême qui habitait son petit ami, Elisabeth lui serra la main, pour ainsi lui signifier qu'elle était là, et que tout allait bien se passer, même si elle ne pouvait lui faire aucune promesse concrète. Harry lui jeta un regard en biais en sentant la pression sur sa main. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui sourire et lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer, que son plan allait marcher comme sur des tapis volants, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Et s'il ne parvenait pas à la protéger ? Que lui voulait Bellatrix ? Et s'il ne réussissait pas à tout maitriser, si quelque chose tournait mal ?

Là maintenant, confronté à l'inconnu, au danger, il avait perdu toute sa confiance. Les beaux discours qu'il avait pu tenir à son père ou Severus, c'était terminé. Il n'était plus qu'un gamin qu'on avait piégé. Il était impuissant, et désespéré.

_Tu es pathétique…indigne de porter le titre de Survivant…s'il arrive quelque chose à Severus ce sera de ta faute…tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, dans la cour des grands…mais tu n'es qu'un gamin…_

L'ascenseur continuait à descendre tout en grinçant et au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il s'interrompit. Une voix de femme leur indiqua alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au Département des Mystères.

Harry n'était jamais venu dans cette partie là du Ministère. Profondément situé au niveau le plus bas du bâtiment, c'était l'endroit où les sorciers appelés Langues-de-plomb faisaient des recherches sur les mystères et énigmes les plus insolubles du monde sorcier. Personne ne savait ce qui s'y passait réellement, et quelque part c'était plus prudent comme ça.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, ils atterrirent dans un petit couloir dénudé menant à une porte noire et lisse. Avec hâte, Harry se précipita vers la porte, ses trois amis juste sur ses pas.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand soudain, le talkie-walkie qu'il avait dans sa poche grésilla si violemment qu'il sursauta brusquement. Le bruit aigu rompit le silence et pendant quelques brèves secondes Elisabeth craignit que cela n'attire l'attention de quelqu'un, avant de se rappeler que pour une mystérieuse raison, le Ministère semblait complètement désert.

D'une main tremblante, Harry prit le petit artefact dans sa poche. Pendant un instant, il songea que peut-être c'était Hermione qui le contactait pour lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, que Severus était en fait en sécurité au Sanctuaire, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Mais la voix à l'autre bout du talkie détruisit très vite ses illusions.

- Alors Harry, bien arrivé au Ministère ? Demanda la voix perçante de Bellatrix Lestrange, et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas hurler.

Cette femme allait le payer très cher. Foi de Serpentard.

- Je suis au Département des Mystères. J'aurais la prophétie avec moi dans quelques minutes, répondit-il hâtivement. Qu'est ce que tu veux Lestrange ? Je suis dans les temps.

- As-tu ramené tes petites amies avec toi ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix légèrement sadique.

Harry enfonça de nouveau les ongles profondément dans ses paumes.

- Oui elles sont là.

- Parfait. Avant d'entrer dans la salle des prophéties, je veux que tous les trois vous laissiez vos petits engins prés de la porte noire, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pas de question Harry ou Severus va payer le prix de ta curiosité mal placée. Vous faîtes comme je vous dis, point final.

La connexion se coupa et Harry répéta l'ordre de Lestrange à ses acolytes.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Jenny avec anxiété.

- Je l'ignore, mais on n'a pas le choix. On va tous laisser nos talkies ici, même toi Lucas. Si jamais ton talkie sonne alors qu'on est à l'intérieur, on sera démasqués.

En chœur les quatre sorciers déposèrent leurs petits appareils gris tout prés de la porte noire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit la porte.

Lentement, ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce circulaire, comprenant environ une dizaine de portes identiques. Détail curieux nota Lucas, ces portes n'avaient aucune poignée. Le sol en marbre était si bien poli qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils se tenaient sur une eau sombre.

- Quelle porte mène à la salle des prophéties ? S'enquit alors Elisabeth, demandant à voix haute ce à quoi tout le monde pensait à voix basse.

Mais avant que son petit ami ne puisse répondre, la salle se mit brutalement à tourner, et Jenny s'accrocha aussitôt à son meilleur ami, de peur de tomber, mais seuls les murs tournaient sur eux-mêmes.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que la salle a tourné pour nous empêcher de savoir par quelle porte nous sommes entrés, répondit Elisabeth. Regardez, il est impossible de les distinguer les unes de les autres.

La Serdaigle disait vrai. Toutes les portes, noires et lisses, étaient profondément identiques et il était impossible de reconnaître celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Tout cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Harry fixa les portes tout autour de lui, comme pour tenter de deviner laquelle les mènerait vers la prophétie que Voldemort voulait.

La prophétie qu'ils aurait du détruire des mois auparavant.

- On va essayer toutes les portes, une par une, indiqua-t-il. Pour éviter d'ouvrir dix fois les mêmes portes, il faudra tracer un signe sur celles qui ne mènent pas à la salle des prophéties. Rien de terrible ne peut nous arriver de toute façon. On jette juste un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Elisabeth se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Avec précaution, elle l'ouvrit et vit devant elle une pièce assez sombre, remplie de planètes flottant dans les airs. Rapidement elle referma la porte. Ce n'était assurément pas la salle des prophéties.

Sur sa gauche elle vit Jenny et Lucas qui était toujours invisible sous la cape d'invisibilité sauf pour sa main qui dépassait et tenait fermement le bras de Jenny, tenter en vain d'ouvrir une porte.

- Celle-là refuse de s'ouvrir ! Finit par s'écrier Jenny, essoufflée. Elle est verrouillée.

Harry, qui venait de tracer une grande croix sur la porte qu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir, vint vers eux.

- Si c'est fermé, ce n'est probablement pas la salle des prophéties. Je parie dix contre un que Lestrange et ses petits copains ont tout fait pour nous faciliter la tâche. S'ils avaient pu nous mettre des panneaux indicateurs hurlant 'salles des prophéties', ils l'auraient fait. On continue d'essayer.

La prochaine porte que Jenny essaya fut celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, et rassurés elle traça un cercle dessus avec sa baguette magique.

Ce fut quand Harry arriva à l'avant-dernière qu'ils tombèrent enfin sur la salle des prophéties.

- Ca y est, murmura-t-il, et les trois amis le rejoignirent aussitôt.

Harry ouvrit complètement la porte. Devant eux, une grande pièce où régnait un froid intense, aussi vaste qu'une église et remplie de rangées d'étagères. Jenny reconnut là les descriptions que lui avait fait son cousin, qui avait passé de longues nuits de gardes dans cet endroit. Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'en était plaint aussi virulemment. L'endroit était lugubre, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici.

Sur les étagères, des centaines de petits globes poussiéreux portant chacun une étiquette. Certaines étaient neuves, d'autres jaunies par le temps. Des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers des rayons émettaient une lumière étrangement bleutée.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ici même se trouvait la prophétie qui avait changé toute sa vie, qui l'avait déclaré Survivant, qui avait décidé de sa destinée, sans que jamais le moindre choix ne lui soit laissé.

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ?

Mais il y avait également une seconde prophétie. S'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Nath, elle se trouvait dans l'allée numéro sept, tandis que celle dont ils connaissaient déjà l'existence était dans l'allée 97.

La tentation d'aller voir la première, l'inconnue, était immense, et sans même s'en rendre compte Harry cherchait des yeux l'allée 7. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

Severus. Ramener la prophétie, et sortir d'ici.

- Par là Harry, murmura Elisabeth, indiquant de la main gauche la direction.

Ils s'engagèrent dans les allées. 55, 56 puis ils pressèrent le pas. Bientôt ils étaient dans les 60, les 70, les 80…

La bouche d'Harry était sèche. La prophétie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Et sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, il ressentait une étrange appréhension naitre en lui. La pensée de voir enfin de ses propres yeux un petit globe de cristal qui régissait sa vie toute entière le rendait nerveux.

Allée 97.

C'était une allée comme les autres, aucun signe distinctif. Des dizaines de petits globes se trouvaient sur l'étagère, et Harry commença à déchiffrer aucun d'entre eux, à la recherche de son prénom.

- Harry, là, siffla soudainement Lucas, pointant du doigt le bout de l'allée, une petite sphère émettant une faible lumière blanche.

Harry se rapprocha de l'endroit indiqué et vit en effet, inscrit sur la petite sphère les mots suivants, gravés dans le verre _: __S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry._

A la place du mot Potter, qui y avait figuré pendant prés de treize ans, figurait une étrange tâche blanche, comme si quelqu'un avait du forcer pour effacer le nom de famille.

Les adolescents se rapprochèrent presque religieusement de la prophétie, et lentement, Harry tendit le bras et la saisit.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans ses mains, la prophétie s'anima, et devint brûlante. Harry faillit la lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise. Une lumière d'un bleu aveuglant jaillit de la petite sphère, et la voix d'une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient que de réputation résonna dans la salle.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Il l'avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, mais c'était tout autre chose que de l'entendre en vrai. La gravité de la voix de la femme, Sybille Trelawney…on sentait presque comme une fatalité dans ces mots, comme si ils étaient gravés dans le temps et rien ni personne ne pourrait les défier.

Mais c'était le cas.

- Waow, murmura Jenny. C'est dingue ce truc, dit-elle avec éloquence. Mais étrangement ces mots résumaient assez bien la situation.

Harry secoua lentement la tête, assimilant pleinement la situation. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, la prophétie semblait se refroidir entre ses mains, et la lumière semblait également s'adoucir.

- Très bien, maintenant, on peut se rendre dans la salle de la mort et la donner à Lestrange, dit-il, grinçant des dents en prononçant son nom. J'ai tracé une croix plus petite sur la porte de cette salle, afin qu'on puisse la repérer plus vite.

Elisabeth opina du chef, et en silence ils traversèrent la salle des prophéties pour retourner dans la pièce circulaire.

La salle de la mort se situait à deux portes seulement de la salle des prophéties. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry constata qu'il n'était que minuit moins vingt. Ils avaient même de l'avance.

La salle de la mort était une salle assez vaste et rectangulaire. Faiblement éclairée, Harry y distingua néanmoins au milieu une grande fosse de pierre d'environ cinq ou six mètres de profondeur. Une série de gradins en pierre faisaient le tour de la pièce et descendaient en marches escarpées vers un socle de pierre au milieu de la fosse. Une antique arcade croulante, sans aucun mur pour la soutenir, reposait sur le dit socle. Harry constata que cette arcade encadrait un rideau noir en lambeaux qui semblait être vieux de plusieurs décennies ondulait comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer, alors que l'air de la pièce restait froid et immobile. Soudain, il sentit Elisabeth à côté de lui tendre l'oreille, aux aguets.

- Tu entends ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureusement fascinée.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Elisabeth s'avançait vers le voile, qui l'attirait inexorablement. Soudain, elle mourrait d'envie de le traverser.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'entends rien, répondit Harry, intrigué.

Pourtant Elisabeth entendait bien de faibles murmures venant de l'autre côté du voile.

- Moi aussi je les entend, murmura à son tour Jenny. Que dites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle plus fort, tout en s'avançant comme Elisabeth vers le voile.

Sans demander son reste Lucas la retint en arrière.

- Cette salle est appelée la salle de la mort, je doute que ce voile soit quelque chose de bon, dit-il d'une voix forte, tentant de réveiller Jenny qui semblait être en transe. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua de la tirer en arrière, et Harry décida de faire de même avec sa petite amie.

- Non, il y a quelqu'un, insista Elisabeth. Les voix devenaient plus fortes, plus pressantes. Elle devait traverser le voile et voir ce qui s'y passait.

- NON, cria Lucas avec violence. On est là pour Severus ! Severus !

Avec brutalité il abaissa légèrement la cape d'invisibilité et sa tête apparut dans les airs. Il agrippa à deux mains sa meilleure amie et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Jenny, reste avec moi ! Ecoute-moi, il n'y a personne là-bas, concentre-toi sur ma voix !

Les yeux grand ouverts, la Serpentarde resta quelques secondes complètement éberluée avant de revenir sur terre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Lucas allait lui répondre quand une voix trainante se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle de la mort.

- Ca Derwent c'est le voile de la mort.

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix trainante qu'Harry ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

Nonchalamment juchée sur la première marche des gradins, tout prés de la porte d'entrée, Lucius Malfoy.

Ou en d'autres termes moins flatteurs, l'assassin d'Evana Black.

Elisabeth sentit une rage sourde l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais encore songé au moment où elle rencontrerait l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Elle avait bien entendu formulé des vœux de vengeance, souhaité que Lucius Malfoy soit torturé de milles et unes manières toutes les plus inventives les unes que les autres. Mais entre le fantasme et la réalité il y avait une marge immense, qu'elle avait envie de franchir. Un Doloris lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de le faire souffrir. Cet homme avait déjà causé tellement de souffrances. C'était à cause de lui qu'Harry avait du s'enfuir, qu'elle avait été si seule ces derniers mois. A cause de lui. Et il devait payer.

Mais son petit ami dut sentir les pensées qui l'animaient car fermement il posa sa main sur son bras qui instinctivement serrait sa baguette et s'apprêtait à frapper. Un regard appuyé la dissuada, du moins pour le moment, d'agir.

- Où est Bellatrix ? Demanda aussi calmement que possible le Survivant. Je croyais que c'était elle qui dirigeait l'opération.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir Harry, répondit d'une voix moqueuse le père de Draco.

La ressemblance entre les deux était frappante, terrifiante même. Les mêmes traits fins, le même menton aristocratique, les mêmes yeux gris et les cheveux d'un blond platine. Mais alors que le regard de Draco était doux, les yeux de Lucius n'exprimaient que la haine, et Jenny sentit une peur viscérale l'envahir devant ce regard.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, et quelque chose clochait. C'était comme s'il la déshabillait, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son âme. Soudain, elle se sentit mal.

- Jenny Derwent, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, murmura-t-il. Et tu nous a amené ton petit ami à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas respecté les règles du jeu ma chère.

Instinctivement, Lucas passa des bras protecteurs autour de la taille de son âme sœur, et Jenny se réfugia contre lui. Les yeux glacés du Mangemort continuaient de la fixer, et des souvenirs commençaient à remonter en elle. Sa mère qui lui expliquait que son père avait été tué durant la guerre, sa première année à Poudlard et le journal qui l'avait mise sous emprise de Voldemort, cadeau de bienvenue de Malfoy et Nott.

Elle aussi avait sa revanche à prendre sur lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il, ça fera un sang-de-bourbe de moins ce soir.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Clairement il appréciait la situation.

- Où est Severus ? Répéta Harry.

- Tu as la prophétie à ce que je vois. Très bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera ravi.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas tant que Severus n'aura pas été libéré, dit Harry d'une voix menaçante.

Le sourire de Lucius s'étira encore davantage sur ses lèvres et Jenny eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le sorcier tourna alors légèrement la tête vers la droite, et comme par magie, des formes noires apparurent de nulle part, de tous les côtés de la salle, bloquant chaque sortie. Avec horreur, Harry compta au moins une quinzaine de personnes. Un pour cinq, et le reste de l'AP n'allait pas arriver avant un bon quart d'heure.

Encagoulés, brandissant tous leurs baguettes telles des épées vengeresses, les Mangemorts se dressaient fièrement. Ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer quatre gamins, et ils n'en éprouvaient aucune honte, aucun dégoût.

La silhouette qui se dressait juste à côté de Lucius était assez grande et élancée. Pointant sa baguette vers Harry, elle ôta sa cagoule et tous purent admirer les traits émaciés, les dents jaunies et les cheveux en bataille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si avant son séjour forcé à Azkaban elle avait été une jolie femme, il n'en restait plus aucune trace aujourd'hui.

Pour la énième fois, Harry redemanda où était Severus, l'angoisse montant en lui. Et s'ils l'avaient déjà exécuté ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire quand il formula de nouveau sa demande. Et une troisième silhouette, plus petite et plus trapue que l'ancienne prisonnière se rapprocha de Lucius et Bellatrix. Une nouvelle fois la cagoule s'abaissa et Harry vit une femme d'environ la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns et au physique ingrat. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

Bellatrix tendit alors le talkie-walkie à cette mystérieuse inconnue qui le prit dans sa main gauche et avec un immense sourire sadique, à croire que pour rentrer au service de Lord Voldemort il fallait pouvoir être capable d'arborer une mine sadique et cruelle en permanence, et déclara, d'une voix étrangement masculine.

- Harry, non ne viens pas c'est un piège !

Le sang du dit Harry se glaça dans ses veines quand il reconnut la voix de son professeur de potions préféré.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Autour de lui le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il réalisait ce qui était en train de se passer. Severus n'avait jamais été fait prisonnier par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle l'avait manipulé du début à la fin, et résultat, il avait entrainé Elisabeth, Jenny et Lucas droit dans un piège dont ils risquaient de ne pas ressortir vivants.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi Gryffondorien ?

Bellatrix et Lucius éclatèrent de rire devant l'air abasourdi des quatre adolescents.

- Antonia a un talent bien particulier, expliqua joyeusement Lucius. Il se trouve qu'elle peut imiter n'importe quelle voix, pourvu qu'elle l'ait déjà entendu une seule fois. Très utile en certaines occasions.

- Oh doux Merlin, murmura une Elisabeth à la fois terrifiée et folle de rage.

Le reste de l'AP n'arriverait que dans dix minutes.

Et ils étaient à cinq contre un.

Ca allait être un massacre.

- Maintenant, donne-nous la prophétie, et on épargnera peut-être tes amis, reprit Lucius, d'une voix bien plus menaçante.

Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il savait que c'était du bluff. Qu'il leur donne la prophétie ou non, ils ne leur feraient aucun cadeau. Ce n'étaient que des menteurs, des assassins. On ne pouvait guère leur faire confiance.

Levant la main gauche qui tenait la prophétie depuis le début, il la brandit dans les airs avant de violemment la lancer contre le sol. Dans un éclair bleuté la prophétie se brisa en plusieurs dizaines de petits morceaux, sous les cris de colères des Mangemorts ici présents.

Bellatrix et Lucius dardèrent un regard meurtrier sur le Survivant qui avait retrouvé tout son sang-froid. Ils avaient osé jouer avec lui, mais rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait, et surtout, surtout, il ne laisserait jamais ses meilleurs amis mourir par sa faute.

Il devait tenir dix minutes avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Il avait déjà échappé à Lord Voldemort. Il pouvait y arriver.

Il devait y arriver.

- Tenez-vous prêts ! Ordonna-t-il à ses trois amis.

Ils comprirent le signal, et sans trembler se positionnèrent.

Des deux côtés de la salle de la mort, des éclairs jaillirent des baguettes, et la bataille commença.


	64. Le dernier des Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 63 : le dernier des Maraudeurs.**

- MAINTENANT ! Hurla Harry.

Derrière lui, les trois autres jeunes sorciers lancèrent chacun un sort différent, dans des directions opposées. Lucas s'était entièrement réfugiée sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et tenait Jenny fortement serrée contre lui, tandis qu'à deux ils attaquaient cinq Mangemorts en même temps.

Elisabeth et Harry s'occupaient du reste.

Complètement déséquilibré.

- Diffractum, hurla avec fureur Jenny en direction du premier Mangemort qui se rapprochait d'elle. La silhouette, parut surprise que la gamine n'ait apparemment aucun scrupule à utiliser de la magie noire car elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de se baisser suffisamment rapidement pour éviter le jet de lumière orange qui fonçait droit vers elle. Pendant ce temps, tenant toujours fermement son âme sœur par la taille, Lucas attaquait deux Mangemorts en même temps, à coup de reducto et de confringo. Le Gryffondor contrairement à la Serpentarde n'utilisait jamais de magie noire. Et être caché par la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry lui conférait un certain avantage, sans compter le décuplement de sa puissance du à la proximité de Jenny. Avec une immense satisfaction il fit valdinguer un petit Mangemort de l'autre côté de la salle, tout prés de l'arcade qui avait tant attiré les deux filles.

Le Survivant lui avait droit à la crème des Mangemorts. Le Triumvirat personnel de Lord Voldemort.

- Coepio !

- Diripio, contra Harry, mais les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et aucun des deux ne fut touché.

- N'oublie pas Bellatrix, Harry est la chasse gardée du Maître, il ne doit pas mourir ce soir, pas encore, siffla Lucius tout en esquivant un Everbero d'Elisabeth. La jeune fille était le portrait craché de son crétin de père : impétueuse, ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois avant de lancer un sort. Elle allait trop vite, voulait trop bien faire.

Ce serait du gâteau que de la torturer avant de la tuer.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Lucius, répondit la Mangemorte, hargneuse. Je sais bien que le Maître veut s'occuper personnellement du gamin. Toi tu t'occupes de la gamin et son copain Sang-de-Bourbe, et moi je règle mes comptes avec la fille de mon cher cousin. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça pour avoir tué sa femme. J'avais pourtant dit que c'était moi qui m'occuperais de toute cette famille de dégénérés.

Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un regard de biais à Jenny Derwent qui continuait à se battre avec rage contre trois Mangemorts en même temps. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses fines lèvres.

- Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère, murmura-t-il avec délectation. Exactement la même à son âge.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard franchement dégoûté.

- Quelque fois je ne te comprends pas Lucius. Son père est un sang-de-bourbe, elle a le sang souillé !

- Peu importe, je vais m'occuper d'elle ce soir.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, mais reporta toute son attention sur la bataille en cours. Personnellement, elle ne comprenait pas que Lucius puisse avoir de telles pensées.

- Doloris ! Lança-t-elle de nouveau vers Elisabeth, qui ne réussit à l'éviter qu'en se baissant de quelques centimètres. La Serdaigle avait raison : Bellatrix Lestrange nourrissait une passion probablement Freudienne pour ce sortilège en particulier.

- Vomica, intervint alors Mordred Nott, attaquant de biais la petite amie du Survivant, qui ne vit pas l'attaque venir et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Une grande coupure très profonde venait marquer son bras droit. Voyant cela, Harry poussa un petit grondement de rage alors qu'Elisabeth tentait tant bien que mal de taire la douleur et de continuer à se battre, comme si de rien n'était.

Severus les avait prévenus. Lors d'une bataille, ils seraient forcément blessés, peut-être même pire. Mais s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir bêtement, il fallait passer outre et continuer, quoi qu'il arrivait. Ne pas voir les gens autour de soi tomber, taire la douleur et se concentrer plutôt sur sa rage.

Tous ces discours n'étaient plus que de simples mots désormais.

- Diffractum, lança-t-il avec colère sur le père de Théodore Nott. Celui-ci, trop concentré sur Elisabeth ne vit pas le coup venir et le jet de lumière orange le frappa à son bras gauche, qui se retrouva aussitôt cassé.

Mordred lança un regard meurtrier sur le Survivant qui soutint son regard. Ils n'étaient plus en train de jouer désormais.

- Doloris ! Cria Lucius en direction d'Harry qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Tombant à terre, il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas crier, de ne pas leur faire ce plaisir mais la douleur qui irradiait dans chacun de ses membres était insupportable, d'autant plus que Lucius profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour refrapper Harry de deux autres Doloris puissants.

- Expelliarmus, tenta Elisabeth face au père de Draco mais son sort fut trop faible et Lucius l'esquiva facilement avec un Protego. Et face à Bellatrix et Mordred, Elisabeth ne parvenait pas à défendre son petit ami.

La défense vint d'ailleurs.

- Bates mocos, cria soudainement Lucas en direction de Malfoy, et des chauves-souris surgirent de sa baguette pour attaquer avec férocité le visage du Mangemort. Poussant un petit glapissement agacé, Lucius se recroquevilla et tenta de protéger son visage auquel il tenait beaucoup il fallait le préciser. Mais ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour donner à Harry le temps de se relever et de se ressaisir.

- Jacio ! Lança-t-il en direction du Mangemort qui n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort et fut projeté contre le mur avec force.

- Pas mal du tout, murmura Jenny devant ce spectacle dans l'oreille de son âme sœur qui s'ignorait encore. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement de voir cette saleté de Malfoy qu'elle rêvait de torturer à petit feu valdinguer dans les airs tel un sac de patates mal foutu.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Aqua Suffoco ! Lança un des Mangemort qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Mais Lucas était là et veillait au grain. Solidement recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il rejetait tous les sortilèges qui tentaient de s'abattre sur sa meilleure amie. Et encore une fois, d'un Expelliarmus il sauva la mise en brisant la baguette du Mangemort qui ne vit rien venir, et lança un regard catastrophé tout autour de lui.

- Transplane, siffla le Mangemort juste à côté de lui et qui était en fait Walden Macnair. Il ignorait qui était cette gamine, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quelqu'un, le garçon, se trouvait tout prés d'elle et elle produisait beaucoup trop de magie, elle était beaucoup trop puissante…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Avec hargne il tenta de lancer plusieurs sorts tout autour de la Serpentarde, mais celle-ci érigea aussitôt un bouclier protecteur qui dévia tous les sortilèges sur Macnair et les fit rebondir sur lui. Laissant échapper un cri perçant, il tomba à terre, alors que plusieurs coupures profondes apparaissaient sur son visage.

Les autres Mangemorts qui encerclaient les deux adolescents esquissèrent un mouvement commun de recul. Ce n'était pas normal ce qui était en train de se produire. Les éclairs jaillissant de la baguette de la gamine étaient un peu trop lumineux et trop puissants. Personne ne pouvait atteindre de tels résultats avec de tels sorts.

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas naturel.

- On se débrouille plutôt bien, murmura Lucas dans l'oreille de Jenny. Malgré le contexte déplaisant, il appréciait tout particulièrement la proximité qu'il y avait entre deux. Un bras autour de sa taille qu'il tenait plus fermement qu'il n'était nécessaire, il sentait le visage de la jeune sorcière collé tout contre son cou, car elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, et pouvait sentir ses cheveux bruns soyeux. Elle sentait un mélange de vanille et de fruits exotiques.

C'était troublant.

Et pas que pour lui.

Jenny pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler légèrement, et ce n'était pas du au combat qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle avait juste du mal à supporter tout ça. Elle avait déjà été aussi proche de son meilleur ami, lors d'entrainements, mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, comme une sorte d'électricité qui l'engourdissait et l'empêchait de penser de manière rationnelle.

Sûrement, ce n'était pas normal qu'une autre personne puisse vous faire ressentir cela. Cette dépendance si forte.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque résonna dans la salle.

Se retournant vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, elle constata avec un soulagement immense que leurs amis venaient les rejoindre.

Blaise, Hermione, Tracey, Neville et…

Severus, Dumbledore, Sirius et les Potter.

Qu'est ce qui se passait, pour l'amour de Merlin ?

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! S'écria James en voyant son ancien fils se battre contre plusieurs Mangemorts en même temps.

Les nouveaux venus n'auraient pas pu arriver à un meilleur moment.

Elisabeth faillit laisser échapper des larmes de soulagement en voyant son père courir vers elle et se poster devant elle farouchement. Il tiendrait parole, il la protégerait envers et contre tout, comme il le lui avait répété si souvent ces derniers mois.

- Pas touche Nott, dit-il d'une voix menaçante au Mangemort qui avait déjà blessé sa fille. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à cette dernière rapidement.

Celle-ci masqua son bras blessé et hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Le temps n'était pas encore venu pour les discutions.

- Discerpo ! Lança avec frénésie Mordred Nott, qui voyait avec anxiété débarquer de plus en plus de combattants. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Selon Bellatrix, la bataille n'aurait pas du durer plus de cinq minutes, et aurait du tourner à leur avantage plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire Quidditch.

Mais là, une dizaine de personnes venaient de débarquer et se lancer dans les combats sans une seule hésitation.

Et parmi eux Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard horrifié. Depuis quand le vieux fou volait-il au secours du vrai Survivant ?

Vieux fou qui se dressait majestueusement au milieu de la salle de la mort. Son regard d'un bleu perçant embrassait la scène sans piper mot. Merlin soit loué, Harry et ses amis s'en tiraient bien mieux que prévu. Jenny Derwent tenait tête sans rougir à trois Mangemorts et…mais est-ce que c'était Lucas Entwhistle accroché à elle, sous une cape d'invisibilité ?

N'était-ce pas Ryan qui était censé être en possession de la cape de James ?

Comme quoi on avait beau être Albus Dumbledore, on ne savait pas forcément tout sur tout.

Et comme s'ils avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies, Blaise, Hermione, Tracey et Neville rejoignirent leurs amis et joignirent leurs forces. Les deux premiers se joignirent à Elisabeth tandis que Neville venait donner un coup de main aux deux âmes sœurs et Tracey apportait son aide au Survivant, en compagnie de James et Severus.

Un peu sonnée par les événements, Lily restait prés d'Albus tout en engageant la bataille contre Jugson, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque quinze ans.

- Doloris, lança le Mangemort, pas rassuré de devoir combattre le directeur de Poudlard. Contrairement à certain de ses petits camarades, il était loin d'être bête et savait très bien ce que valait le vieux sorcier sur le terrain.

Les souvenirs de la première guerre lui revenaient en mémoire, et ce n'était guère agréable.

Albus contra le sort d'un rapide coup de baguette qui dévia le sort vers l'arcade qui trembla légèrement sous l'impact. Jetant un coup d'œil dans cette direction, Albus constata avec inquiétude qu'Harry se trouvait un peu trop prés du voile.

Il fallait à tout prix éviter un accident malencontreux.

Et il fallait aussi veiller sur James et Lily qui seraient particulièrement vulnérables.

- Incendio, retenta le Mangemort, en direction de Lily cette fois-ci, mais celle-ci fit dévier le sortilège grâce à un Protego bien placé et relança un Everbero qui fit tomber Jugson en arrière. Pourtant, les craintes d'Albus furent confirmées quand il vit la jeune femme porter la main à sa tête et esquisser une grimace de douleur.

Elle ne supportait pas la situation.

Avec hâte, et alors que six Mangemorts se rapprochaient d'eux il passa une main apaisante dans le dos de la mère de Ryan.

- Ca va aller Lily, murmura-t-il d'une voix persuasive dans son oreille. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'écarquillèrent et pendant quelques secondes elle resta parfaitement immobile. Mais avec un soulagement évident Albus put se rendre compte qu'elle allait mieux et pourrait s'en sortir, tant qu'on ne la poussait pas trop.

Autour d'eux, six Mangemorts les encerclaient et Albus Dumbledore eut envie de pousser un gros soupir d'exaspération. Décidément, les scènes d'actions, les grands combats, c'était ce qu'il aimait le moins. Lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça quand il avait du mettre K.O Grindelwald plus de cinquante ans auparavant, il avait été bien détrompé quand Voldemort avait décidé de venir l'embêter à son tour.

Harry aussi avait été soulagé quand il avait vu la cavalerie débarquer.

Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru qu'il serait trop tard avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit que les Potter étaient également présents.

Présents et prêts à l'aider qui plus est.

Est-ce que, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'atterrir dans un univers alternatif où plus rien ne tournait rond ?

- Harry est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda James avec une inquiétude qui semblait bien réelle, pendant que Bellatrix continuait à les attaquer à coups de Doloris et que Severus prenait un malin plaisir à les contrer.

Pour sa part, il était heureux qu'un peu d'action vienne le sortir de sa morne routine. Il se sentait presque Gryffondor en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-il avec énervement tout en lançant un Reducto sur Antonia Bulstrode pour qui il éprouvait une aversion toute particulière. Cette mocheté allait payer pour le sale coup auquel elle avait participé et qui l'avait amené ici de force.

Celle-ci contra par un impedimenta qui toucha Harry en plein torse, mais comparé aux Doloris de juin dernier contre Voldemort, c'était presque une caresse et il ne le sentit presque pas.

- Percutio ! Cria alors James contre Antonia, et le sortilège vint la frapper en plein cœur. La Mangemorte valdingua dans les airs et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, complètement sonnée.

Mais James ne prêta même pas attention à la Mangemorte, tout ce qui importait était Harry, son…non il ne pouvait plus le dire.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Répéta-t-il, alors qu'une migraine lancinante commençait à le démanger. Cela faisait des mois qu'il souffrait de migraines chroniques, mais là n'était pas le moment. Se concentrer sur la bataille qui faisait rage, sur Harry qui montrait une telle détermination, un tel sang-froid.

James avait l'impression de se revoir quinze ans plus tôt.

Mais alors qu'Harry allait répondre, sèchement cela va sans dire, d'autres personnes transplanérent au sein de la salle de la mort.

Tracey eut envie d'hurler de joie en voyant les renforts arriver. Remus, Tonks, Nath, Morgana, Andréa et Alastor Maugrey. Tous n'avaient pas pu être joints, mais ceux qui arrivaient suffisaient. Désormais, ils étaient presque à nombre égale avec les Mangemorts.

La situation se renversait peut-être à leur avantage.

Les nouveaux arrivant jaugèrent la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil et prirent place là où on avait le plus besoin d'eux. Morgana et Andréa allèrent aussitôt faire diversion du côté des Black et engagèrent les armes avec deux Mangemorts de stature imposante. Remus partit rejoindre Severus qui avait bien du mal à se battre en même temps contre une Bellatrix enragée et deux autres Mangemorts encagoulés, Tonks se joignit à une Jenny apparemment seule et les membres de l'AP sentirent simultanément une bouffée d'espoir les envahir. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Alastor se sentit soudainement revigoré. Il retrouvait sa jeunesse sur les champs de bataille. Lançant avec vigueur un Spiculum à une petite Mangemorte dont les cheveux bruns dépassaient de la cagoule, il lança à Dumbledore avec morve.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Albus ? Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à ces « affabulations » et mensonges d'Harry ? Aurais-tu retrouvé ta cervelle ce matin ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les leçons de morale Alastor ? Répondit ce dernier, une note de fatigue évidente dans la voix, tout en contrant avec un Reverto puissant le Mentis Mortis qui sifflait vers lui. Sous le choc de l'impact, il fallait dire que le vieux sorcier n'y allait pas de main morte, le Mangemort qui avait tenté de l'attaquer bascula violemment en arrière et passa à travers le voile noir en lambeaux qui ondulait autour de la mystérieuse arcade.

- Tu viens de faire passer un Mangemort au travers du voile de la mort Albus, commenta Alastor tout en se baissant vivement pour éviter un Doloris. Désormais ils étaient trois contre cinq, mais si le combat n'était pas équilibré, c'était pour les laquais de Voldemort.

- Ca en fait un de moins, intervint Lily avec violence, alors qu'elle stupéfixait un Mangemort avec force. Pas de pitié pour eux !

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel et on aurait une lionne sur le terrain, prête à tout pour gagner. Tout d'un coup Alastor revit la guerrière de la première guerre, celle qui n'avait peur de rien et faisait peur à plus d'un Mangemort.

Le temps s'écoulait mais personne ne changeait vraiment.

- Ca te dirait de m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda de nouveau Alastor avec une fausse nonchalance. Le Mangemort devant lui l'attaqua avec un Impedimenta mais le sort toucha sa jambe de bois. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Albus. On a appris que les Mangemorts avaient tendu un piège à Harry pour tenter de récupérer la prophétie, alors on est aussitôt venus lui porter secours. Aussi simple que cela.

- Oh Albus ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait ! Je mérite mieux comme explication !

Le dit Albus laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Comment se justifier aux yeux de son ancien ami ? Il avait une entière confiance en Alastor, et plus d'une fois il avait songé à se confier à lui, pour lui demander conseil, trouver une confirmation qu'il avait bien agi. Mais jamais il n'avait cédé à cette impulsion. Il savait pertinemment que jamais Alastor ne cautionnerait ses actes. Il ne trouverait pas en lui le confesseur dont il avait besoin, il était trop tard pour cela.

- Plus tard Alastor, plus tard. Là n'est pas le moment. Je t'expliquerai plus tard je te le promets.

- Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux tirer de toi, bougonna le vieil Auror.

Mais discuter tout en se battant n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire et Alastor s'en souvint quand il reçut par surprise un Diffractum qui lui cassa plusieurs côtes.

Furieux, il riposta en envoyant un Deprimo bien placé sur son adversaire qui se ratatina sous le choc. Il tomba à terre et se retrouva incapable de bouger et Alastor en profita pour le ligoter.

Encore un autre Mangemort en moins.

A l'autre bout de la salle de la mort, Harry et ses acolytes ne s'en tiraient pas aussi bien.

Si Tracey était venue le rejoindre aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de la mort, elle avait vite été prise à part par deux Mangemorts, en l'occurrence Rokwood et Macnair, et se battait furieusement contre eux, tout prés de l'arcade de la mort. Nath était aussitôt venu à son secours en la voyant seule. Mais Harry lui, assisté de James Potter, devait se battre contre Lucius, Bellatrix et Antonia Bulstrode. Tout un programme de réjouissances quoi.

- Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda le loup-garou, qui se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres, avec inquiétude dans la voix. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il avait été appelé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt par un Neville paniqué. Son fils de retour en Angleterre, Severus pris au piège de Bellatrix, celle-ci qui réclamait la prophétie contre sa tête…et pourtant l'ancien Mangemort semblait plus en forme que jamais à en juger par les coups de baguette qu'il distribuait avec une allégresse non dissimulée.

Se retrouver à l'air libre, en pleine action semblait lui faire un bien fou.

- Hormis le fait que je me sens comme le dernier des crétins, oui tout va bien ! Ironisa amèrement le Survivant, balançant au passage un Doloris vers Bellatrix qui le contra d'un Absengo. Le sortilège dévia alors vers la gauche et vint alors frapper Andréa Zabini de dos. La belle sorcière tomba à terre et hurla sous la force de l'impact.

Bellatrix éclata de rire devant l'air furieux du Survivant.

- Doloris ! Relança-t-il de nouveau sur la Mangemorte, mais celle-ci dévia de nouveau aisément le coup de baguette. Elle était aguerrie aux combats, et Harry n'était encore qu'un novice face à elle.

De plus, il avait un peu trop tendance à se laisser porter par ses émotions. Sous ses airs de parfait Serpentard, il n'était en réalité qu'un Gryffondor bouillonnant.

Tel père, tel fils.

On ne peut jamais vraiment cacher qui on est, même en essayant de toutes ses forces. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

James Potter lui eut un peu plus de chance.

Alors que l'ancienne prisonnière d'Azkaban lançait de nouveau un Doloris en direction du Survivant, l'originalité ne faisait guère partie de ses qualités, l'Auror l'attaqua à son tour avec un Servo puissant qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber en arrière. Furieuse, elle se releva d'un bond, faisant fi de la douleur qui irradiait tout son avant-bras.

- Potter, siffla-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement menaçante. Les deux combattants se jaugeaient du regard, revivant les combats qui les avaient déjà opposé plus de dix ans auparavant. Mais c'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la première guerre. Quelques rides en plus, des années d'expérience, de démence et d'ignorance, mais les enjeux étaient toujours les mêmes.

C'étaient deux visions du monde qui s'affrontaient, deux idéologies diamétralement opposées. Une lutte à mort, mais cette fois-ci, un seul camp triompherait, exterminant au passage ses adversaires.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait plus de victoire par demi-mesure. Lord Voldemort ne ferait plus la même erreur.

Pour gagner, il allait falloir le mériter.

- Doloris ! Lança-t-elle sur l'Auror qui l'esquiva d'un Protego presque désinvolte, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer toute la technique, alors que lui-même contrait les sorts que Mordred Nott envoyait sur sa petite amie. Il avait beau détester, abhorrer, haïr de tout son être et de toutes ses tripes James Potter, nul ne pouvait nier qu'il était très bon.

_Un excellent guerrier…un atout pour l'AP…_songeait son esprit, réfléchissant trop vite. Tout se bousculait autour de lui, c'était trop d'émotions et d'actions, et il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Trop de pression, trop de surprises.

Haine envers lui-même pour être tombé aussi stupidement dans le piège de Lestrange. Comment avait-il pu être aussi Gryffondorien ?

La peur que cela n'ait des répercussions sur un membre de l'AP. Et si quelqu'un était blessé par sa faute ? Un de ses amis ? Remus ou Severus, ou un des autres membres de l'AP ?

Ce serait sa responsabilité s'il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un.

La peur qui se répandait dans ses veines et menaçait de le paralyser. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours combattu seul, et avait alors été dominé par l'adrénaline du combat, l'excitation de l'action. Dés lors, il avait apprécié chacun de ses affrontements avec Voldemort.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus seul. Il était le leader de l'AP, menant ses troupes, priant, suppliant pour que rien n'arrive. Parce qu'il les avait entraîné là-dedans, parce qu'ils croyaient en lui, parce que sans lui, tous seraient chez eux ou à Poudlard, en train de vivre tranquillement leurs petites vies, à l'abri du danger.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, se répéta-t-il dans son fort intérieur. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu.

Par moment, il était un vrai Gryffondor.

Au final, la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

Mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces considérations intellectuelles, Lucius revenait à la charge.

- Perfringo ! Attaqua-t-il. Le sortilège, qui avait pour but de faire exploser douloureusement les os de son adversaire en petits fragments, manqua de peu le Survivant qui se baissa juste à temps.

- Doloris, répliqua le Serpentard, et ce fut avec une immense satisfaction qu'il vit le sortilège Impardonnable toucher le Mangemort en plein cœur, qui tomba à terre tout en hurlant sa douleur. Pourtant, songea Harry avec ironie, il aurait du être habitué avec son maître.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait avec succès un Impardonnable sur quelqu'un.

Mais si lui se réjouissait de ce retournement de situation, une autre personne n'éprouvait pas le même sentiment face au Mangemort à terre.

- Tu viens de lancer un Impardonnable ? Murmura James Potter, stupéfait. Tout d'un coup, il voyait tous ses doutes, toutes les peurs qu'il avait eu à l'encontre d'Harry se concrétiser, juste sous son nez, à seulement quelques centimètres. Seulement il n'éprouvait aucun triomphalisme, aucune peur, simplement une incrédulité.

Comment avait-il pu ?

Le visage d'Harry se durcit aussitôt. Bien sûr, il fallait compter sur ces bien-pensants de Gryffondors pour s'indigner de ce genre de procédés.

Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'ils étaient en guerre, et que la fin justifiait les moyens ?

- Cet homme a tué Evana je te rappelle, asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale, tout en tentant de contrer les différents sorts que lui lançait Bellatrix. Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas tué d'un Avada.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus.

- Tu ne peux pas penser cela, murmura-t-il. Protego ! Cria-t-il aussitôt d'une voix faible face à Lucius Malfoy qui s'était relevé et avait repris du poil de la bête. Le blondinet était furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte et avait bien l'intention de se venger.

- Bien sûr que si je peux, je suis un Serpentard tu te souviens, siffla méchamment le Serpentard, contrant les attaques de Bellatrix avec de plus en plus de difficulté. La mégère attaquait de plus en plus vite, presque de manière saccadée, et il avait du mal à garder le rythme. Maléfique, diabolique, l'incarnation de Voldemort en personne, tes propres mots !

- Ne dis pas son nom ! Intervint alors une Bellatrix enragée, n'ayant cependant aucun scrupule à interrompre une conversation privée. Comment tes lèvres impures peuvent-elles oser souiller le nom de…

- Tu n'en as pas marre de cette rengaine ! L'interrompit Severus, qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres du Triumvirat et d'Harry et James, alors que lui et Remus s'amusaient avec les frères Lestrange. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ! Et regarde, je n'ai pas été foudroyé par la foudre pour avoir osé dire son nom !

Si cela était humainement possible le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange se fit encore plus rageur et meurtrier.

Comment osaient-ils ces infidèles ? Ces chiens de Merlin ?

Oh comme ils allaient le payer.

A quelques mètres de là seulement, tout près du voile de la mort, les autres membres de l'AP s'en tiraient un peu moins bien que leur leader. Tracey avait déjà reçu deux doloris de la part d'un grand Mangemort inconnu au bataillon et Nath se mettait presque devant pour pouvoir mieux la protéger. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il éprouvait toujours une certaine affection pour elle, et un besoin presque viscéral de la protéger, de faire en sorte que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Elle était si petite, si menue et si fragile.

Comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Sur leur gauche, tout au fond de la salle de la mort, Blaise et Hermione s'étaient joint aux Black et ils étaient quatre contre six, mais ils arrivaient néanmoins à gérer la situation, surtout Sirius qui retrouvait dans la bataille une seconde jeunesse, un nouveau souffle de vitalité.

Il ne s'était pas battu comme cela depuis la première guerre. Même durant ces années en tant qu'Auror, il n'avait plus ressenti cette excitation devant le danger et ce sentiment de dépassement de soi.

Enfin il se sentait utile, enfin il se sentait revivre depuis la mort de sa femme. Là il servait à quelque chose, là il allait pouvoir se venger. Harry et James étaient en train de s'occuper de Lucius, et lui ne pouvait laisser Elisabeth et ses amis se débrouiller seuls contre tous ces sales Mangemorts, mais dés qu'une occasion se présenterait, il s'occuperait de Lucius.

A la droite de Sirius, un Mangemort de taille assez grande, qui s'avérait être en fait Igor Dolohov lança un puissant Jacio sur Hermione qui, ne voyant pas le coup venir, vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser de l'autre côté de la salle, tous prés des âmes sœurs. Voyant cela, Blaise se précipita vers elle.

- Mione est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il avec précipitation, tout en se baissant pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille avait le nez en sang et apparemment plusieurs côtes cassées. Pourtant, en vraie Gryffondor, elle tentait de masquer sa douleur et secoua vigoureusement la tête, même si des larmes de douleur lui piquaient les yeux. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible, aussi impuissante.

Mais le moment n'était pas venu de se lamenter ou de se poser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Dolohov se rapprochait d'eux, la baguette brandie, bien décidé à en terminer de ces deux gamins arrogants. Surtout ce Serpentard, qui osait trahir sa noble maison.

- Caecus ! Lança Igor en direction de Blaise, et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort. Soudain, il sentit sa vue diminuer, jusqu'à ne plus rien y voir du tout.

Sous le choc, il laissa tomber sa baguette. La panique l'envahit aussi vite que du polygonum fait exploser un philtre de la paix. Il ne voyait plus rien ! Il était en pleine bataille et il ne voyait plus rien !

Il trébucha en arrière et ce fut probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie car au même moment Igor Dolohov brandit sa baguette avec fierté et cria.

- Flagro Flagello !

Un mince éclair de feu sortit de la baguette d'Igor et vint frapper violemment Blaise sur le côté gauche de son visage. Le Serpentard poussa alors un hurlement déchirant et tomba à terre sous le coup de la douleur. Entendant cela, Hermione vint à la rescousse.

- Impedimenta ! Hurla-t-elle en direction du Mangemort qui ne la vit pas venir. Alors qu'il était momentanément hors d'état de nuire, elle se hâte de lancer un aguamenti sur le visage en feu de Blaise qui continuait de se tordre de douleur, et le cœur d'Hermione se serra en entendant cela.

- Ca va aller Blaise, je vais te sortir de là, murmura-t-elle, même s'il n'entendait rien au milieu de toute la cacophonie ambiante. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, elle constata que tout le monde continuait de se battre, et que personne ne faisait même attention à eux. Mais il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là, tout le côté gauche de son visage semblait être en train de fondre. Elle ignorait quel sort avait touché le Serpentard, mais assurément ce n'était pas bon.

Oubliant la douleur qui la secouait, elle se baissa et passa un bras de Blaise autour de son épaule et entreprit de le lever, mais elle avait trop peur d'attirer l'attention d'un Mangemort qui aurait pu profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour les attaquer.

Leur seule solution était de sortir de la salle de la mort, et de là ils pourraient rejoindre une des cheminées se trouvant dans la salle des temps, de là où ils étaient tous arrivés et retourner à Poudlard. Mais la porte menant à la salle des temps se trouvaient à environ cinq mètres. Avec Blaise qui pesait lourd dans ses bras, c'était presque du suicide que d'envisager de le trainer jusqu'à la sortie.

Les secondes filaient trop vite, et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un bouclier humain pour les empêcher d'être touchés.

Scrutant rapidement la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, elle vit soudain Jenny et Lucas à seulement un mètre d'eux, se battant contre les Carrow.

Lucas qui était invisible.

- Lucas, hurla-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle savait qu'il était probablement le plus intelligent d'entre tous et qu'il saisirait l'urgence de la situation plus vite que quiconque.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Entendant son nom, le Gryffondor se retourna rapidement et vit Hermione à moitié levé, tenant à grande peine un Blaise quasiment évanoui. Lâchant avec peine Jenny il se précipita vers eux et d'une rapide accolade à l'épaule indiqua à sa condisciple que la route était libérée et qu'elle pouvait emmener leur ami vers la sortie, il les couvrait. Et alors qu'elle tirait Blaise vers la porte, Lucas contre-attaqua Evan Rosier qui avait cru bon de lancer un Doloris sur l'adolescent blessé.

Hermione parvint à sortir de la scène de bataille en moins d'une minute, faisant fi de la difficulté de trainer Blaise hors de là. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il souffrait atrocement et que chaque seconde perdue pouvait aggraver ses blessures. Déjà, sa paupière semblait s'affaissait lourdement sur son œil, comme si elle s'y collait, et sa peau semblait se disloquer là où le sort l'avait touché.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer devant ce spectacle. Et le pire était de sentir Blaise dans ses bras, complètement inconscient, évanoui sous le coup de la douleur.

Essoufflée, elle parvint à la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés à peine vingt minutes plus tôt. Pourtant c'était comme si des siècles s'étaient déroulés depuis.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria 'Poudlard'.

Une partie d'elle, la plus rationnelle, savait qu'elle aurait du rester avec ses amis, se battre à leurs côtés, ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Mais on n'est pas rationnel à quinze ans. Surtout pas quand quelqu'un qu'on aime entre en jeu.

Blaise était blessé, il souffrait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais dans la salle de la mort, le combat faisait toujours rage, et il avait même gagné en intensité.

Peu remarquèrent que deux adolescents s'étaient par miracle évaporés, chacun trop occupé sur son propre adversaire, sa propre bataille. Remus et Severus contre les deux frères Lestrange, Harry et James contre Lucius Malfoy, Jenny et Lucas contre Mordred Nott, Elisabeth, Sirius et Lily contre Antonia Bulstrode et Mulciber, Tracey, Morgana et Nath contre Crabbe et Goyle et ainsi de suite. Les Mangemorts étaient en sous-effectifs, et la plupart s'en rendaient compte. Car ils avaient beau avoir des gamins devant eux, ces gamins n'étaient pas sans ressources, et les adultes avec eux étaient pour la plupart des Aurors ou des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sans compter Albus Dumbledore qui malgré son grand âge avait encore des ressources.

Il allait falloir opérer une retraite.

Sans la prophétie.

Bellatrix n'osait même pas songer à la réaction de son maître quand il les verrait revenir sans la prophétie. Tous ces mois de préparations, ce piège soigneusement concocté. Et rien…et en plus, ils n'auraient jamais la prophétie car cette saleté de Survivant avait osé la détruire.

Sous leur nez, comme pour les narguer.

Le Maître allait être fou de rage, et Bellatrix allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais les Doloris n'étaient rien à côté de la rage qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire son maître. Le décevoir, c'était pire que tout, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle ne vivait que pour lui.

Ce sale morveux arrogant devait payer pour cela.

Alors que Neville lui lançait un confringo qu'elle balaya d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, ses yeux scrutèrent la salle de la mort.

Les Mangemorts étaient en train de perdre. Antonin venait d'être touché par un stupéfix venant de la fille de cette sale traitresse d'Andromeda qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là ce soir. Crabbe venait de tomber à terre et son visage saignait abondamment et cet idiot de Rabastan se faisait avoir comme un rat mort par Severus Rogue.

N'était-il pas censé savoir comment combattre ce sale traître ?

Mais la scène était justement intéressante.

Le moyen le plus sûr pour atteindre le Survivant, c'était de tuer quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Sa petite amie était bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre de là où Bellatrix se trouvait. En plus, elle était dans les jupes de son débile de père, qui ne perdait rien pour attendre lui non plus soit dit en passant.

Mais Severus Rogue était tous prés.

Ce serait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle avait promis sa tête à son Seigneur. Cela n'adoucirait en rien sa colère et sa déception, mais au moins, au moins ça se serait fait.

- Reducto ! Lança de nouveau Neville vers elle.

La Mangemorte esquiva le tir et contra par un Abrumpo qui toucha le Gryffondor à la main gauche. Criant de douleur, Neville perdit trois doigts. Mais Bellatrix n'en tira aucun plaisir. Elle ne connaissait même pas le gamin, ou plutôt ne le reconnaissait pas. Ses yeux noirs, rétrécis par la haine et la fureur, étaient fixés sur un ancien collègue, qui se battait à seulement quelques pas d'elle, inconscients de ce qui se jouait dans sa tête.

Un an auparavant elle avait promis qu'elle se chargerait de lui. Il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il méritait donc la mort.

Personne ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

Telle une déesse vengeresse, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black se redressa fièrement, bomba le torse et brandit sa baguette en direction du Serpentard.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-elle avec une note de délectation morbide dans sa voix, tandis qu'un jet de lumière verte émeraude, exactement de la même couleur que les yeux du Survivant, jaillissait de sa baguette et sifflait dans les airs en direction de Severus Rogue.

Mais au même moment, Rabastan, qui n'avait pas vu l'Avada envoyé par sa belle-sœur, frappa Severus avec Doloris, percutant le professeur de Potions qui en tomba à la renverse, mais s'efforça de ne pas crier sous le coup de la douleur.

L'Avada atteignit alors la personne combattant juste à côté.

Et Remus ne vit pas l'Avada le frapper en plein cœur.

A un moment il était en train de se battre contre Rodolphus Lestrange, qu'il avait d'ailleurs salement amoché soit dit en passant, et une seconde plus tard, il tombait à la renverse.

Mort au combat.


	65. Harry VS Albus Dumbledore

Note de l'auteur : voilà ENFIN le fameux chapitre 64, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, je dois bien l'avouer.

Initialement, je devais poster en même temps un OS, celui sur James et Lily quand les jumeaux sont à Poudlard, mais il cet OS fait déja 20 pages et n'est pas encore terminé alors pour éviter de vous faire patienter trop longtemps j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre. L'OS doit en fait permettre d'expliquer les agissements de Dumbledore, il reprend certaines scènes évoquées dans ce chapitre et permettra à plus de compréhension je pense sur certains aspects.

J'ai été beaucoup absente sur mon LJ ces derniers temps, notamment en ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews, et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai ce qu'on appelle une vraie vie, et ça a été trés dificile de trouver du temps ne serait-ce que pour écrire les chapitres, alors pour répondre aux reviews, c'était limite impossible, mais je vais y remédier dés ce chapitre promis. Dés ce week-end je posterais des réponses et approfondissemebts sur les derniers chapitres.

En espérant que ce chapitre-ci ne décevra personne....

**Chapitre 64 : Harry VS Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry ne vit pas Remus touché par l'Avada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il ne vit rien, il était bien trop occupé à se battre contre Lucius Malfoy. Esquiver ses sorts était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait escompté, la réputation du père de Draco n'était guère surfaite en la matière.

Si la présence de James à ses côtés l'avait perturbé au début, il avait très vite passé outre. Oublié la haine et la rancœur, ils n'étaient plus que deux soldats sur le champ de bataille. Rien d'autre ne comptait que de faire tomber l'ennemi.

Une leçon que Severus lui avait répété, encore et encore : quand il fallait se battre, oublier toute émotion, le monde extérieur, se concentrer sur le moment présent. Chaque erreur, chaque moment d'inattention pouvait vous tuer, et il était bien trop important pour se permettre le moindre faux pas.

Alors il ne vit rien.

Mais il entendit un hurlement déchirer l'air. Un cri horrifié et aigu qui lui glaça le sang.

Un cri qui appartenait à Elisabeth.

- REMUS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ce fut alors comme si le temps se stoppait dans la salle de la mort.

Il retourna lentement sa tête sur la gauche. Très lentement, parce que quelque part, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de très grave venait de se passer. Le désespoir dans la voix de sa petite amie…quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose venait de bouleverser l'équilibre.

Son regard parcourut la scène. L'endroit où aurait du se trouver Remus, là où il combattait quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Contre les frères Lestrange. Juste à côté de Severus.

Mais plus aucun des deux n'étaient visible.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Mais Sirius qui courait lentement vers lui, Jenny qui avait l'air si horrifiée tout d'un coup, comme tétanisée par l'émotion, Lily qui avait cessé de combattre et qui portait sa main devant sa bouche, Tonks qui hurlait.

Alors il dut baisser les yeux.

Sur le sol en pierre gris, dans une posture presque grotesque, Remus.

Le visage figé en une dernière expression de rage. Il n'avait pas vu venir la mort, il n'avait pas vu l'Avada voler dans sa direction. Il était mort sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme si cette simple pensée pouvait consoler qui que ce soit.

Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, alors que le droit tenait encore fermement sa baguette, replié contre sa poitrine. Sa tête était légèrement rejetée en arrière et ses yeux à moitié fermés. Mais ses traits étaient figés et ne bougeraient plus jamais. Plus de rire, plus de pleurs, plus de transformations…

Plus jamais.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent si fort, si grand, qu'Elisabeth sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur bien plus forte que la précédente l'envahir. Les larmes coulaient librement à présent sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas les contenir. Parce qu'elle avait vu Remus tomber, parce qu'elle savait que cela signifiait la fin de quelque chose.

Et parce qu'elle vit la rage envahir son petit ami, et que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur de lui.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule.

Lucius comprit aussitôt qu'il allait falloir partir maintenant.

S'il avait espéré atténuer les reproches de son maître en blessant et anéantissant le maximum de membres de l'AP avant de s'enfuir du Ministère, la mort du loup-garou venait tout bouleverser.

Il vit le regard du Survivant, et pour la première fois il sentit un frisson de peur l'envahir.

Le regard d'Harry…il lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge. Tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était particulièrement mécontent.

Lucius avait suffisamment vu ce regard pour savoir qu'il était temps de s'esquiver. Surtout, limiter les dégâts.

Reculant de quelques pas, il leva le bras gauche dans les airs et aussi fermement que possible esquissa le signe de départ. Les Mangemorts saisirent aussitôt le signal, et ceux qui pouvaient transplanérent aussitôt, sans même un regard en arrière.

Mais pas Bellatrix.

Ses yeux noirs exultaient une haine profonde et viscérale, et ses lèvres trop fines esquissèrent un sourire sadique. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas atteint sa cible initiale. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle touchait Harry au plus profond de son être, elle venait de tuer le seul parent qu'il avait au monde.

Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas si mécontent que ça. En tout cas cela lui ferait immensément plaisir.

Parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait faire plus mal au Survivant. Parce qu'elle venait de le détruire plus profondément qu'aucun sort n'aurait pu.

C'était particulièrement exquis.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant dans la douleur et l'horreur qui secouaient si visiblement cette saleté de Survivant en ce moment. Elle pouvait voir le choc, puis l'abnégation sur son visage, comme s'il était dans un mauvais rêve, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis la réalisation. Le corps sans vie du monstre gisant à terre. La douleur dans ses yeux. Ses mains qui tremblaient soudain.

Et puis la colère qui montait en lui. Ses yeux qui devenaient rouge…si rouge…comme le maître…mais cela n'effrayait pas Bellatrix. Au contraire, elle était fascinée, et particulièrement excitée par tout cela.

C'était comme si personne d'autre n'existait, hormis eux deux. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre. Et Bellatrix ne pouvait pas ne pas porter un dernier coup à son adversaire.

Quinze plus tôt il avait détruit son maître, il l'avait privé de son essence et l'avait humilié. A cause de lui elle avait perdu la personne la plus importante de sa vie, elle avait passé plusieurs années à Azkaban.

Lui aussi devait payer.

L'ultime profanation.

D'un mouvement rapide et presque sensuel elle dirigea sa baguette vers Lupin, le monstre, l'hybride, et lui jeta un dernier Doloris.

Cela eut pour seul effet de faire légèrement bouger le corps sans vie. Des cris d'horreur s'élevèrent alors, et Harry fut incapable de se maitriser plus longtemps.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-il et un flot de lumière verte s'élança vers la Mangemorte mais quelqu'un vint interrompre la danse.

- Allaro, lança Albus Dumbledore en direction de la baguette d'Harry, et cela eut pour effet de faire dévier légèrement le sort sur la gauche et de ne pas toucher Bellatrix. L'auditoire vit alors un trou dans le mur apparaître, sous la puissance de l'Avada.

Et parce que les neurones de Bellatrix Lestrange n'étaient pas complètement inexistantes, elle comprit enfin qu'il était temps pour elle de dire au revoir. Sans prévenir elle transplana et retourna à l'antre d'Asmodée où l'attendait une petite séance de torture made in Voldemort.

Laissant derrière un champ de désolation et d'horreur.

Harry sentit une rage plus grande encore l'envahir quand il vit sa cible s'échapper vivante. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouge violent, et Dumbledore eut soudain peur lui aussi. Il avait l'impression de revoir une vieille connaissance.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait que d'infimes doutes sur la présence d'un Horcruxe à l'intérieur d'Harry, maintenant il en avait pleine confirmation.

Surtout, gérer la situation avec doigté et tact.

Parce que le Survivant semblait atteindre un point de retour. Tuer Remus, c'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Toute cette petite escapade au Ministère, voir James et Lily se battre à ses côtés, certains de ses amis blessés…

Il était une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser comme diraient les moldus. Un mot de travers, et les conséquences en seraient dramatiques.

Pourtant, Albus ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps. Le contenu de la prophétie devait être révélé le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà trop attendu, et de toute façon, d'ici demain le monde sorcier serait au courant du retour de Voldemort.

Harry devait savoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Tout son être irradiait de fureur. Comment ce vieux fou, cet espèce de débris qui avait bousillé toute sa vie avec ses secrets et ses mystères…

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait semblant…s'il n'avait pas crié haut et fort qu'Harry n'était qu'un menteur, que Ryan était le Survivant et Voldemort en stand-by…alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry serait resté à Poudlard parce qu'Evana n'aurait jamais eu besoin de surveiller la prophétie et n'aurait pas été tué par Lucius Malfoy. Et puis Severus n'aurait pas été viré de Poudlard, et jamais Bellatrix n'aurait pu le piéger de la sorte.

Alors au final, le vrai responsable, c'était Albus Dumbledore.

C'était lui, c'était sa faute.

- Doloris ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix si puissante que le voile de la mort sembla trembler sous l'écho de sa voix. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'intervint pour l'empêcher et le sort frappa le vénérable directeur qui tomba sous la décharge. Pourtant, aucune plainte n'échappa de ses lèvres, c'était comme s'il endurait sa souffrance, qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait mérité.

Les membres de l'AP et de l'Ordre du Phénix assistèrent à la scène avec une fascination morbide. Les adolescents étaient bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Lucas avait laissé tomber la cape d'invisibilité et continuait à tenir sa meilleure amie fermement contre lui, leurs deux visages exprimant exactement les mêmes émotions. Neville tenait sa main mutilé, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, pour la douleur physique, et la douleur morale. Lui aussi venait de perdre une sorte de substitut paternel, qui s'était occupé de lui mieux que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais fait, surtout pas ces dernières années.

James aurait voulu intervenir, empêcher Harry de lancer un Impardonnable sur le vieux sorcier, mais une voix dans sa tête l'en empêchait. Une petite voix qui lui soufflait que Dumbledore avait bien mérité cela, que tout était de sa faute.

Parce qu'au final, il était au courant qu'Harry avait dit la vérité. Parce qu'au final, toute cette année il leur avait menti, sans même sourciller. Parce qu'il les avait mené en bateau, il les avait vu renier Harry, mais n'avait même pas essayé de les en empêcher. Et il savait…

Il savait…

Son regard croisa celui de Lily, et il comprit qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose, et qu'elle non plus ne pouvait pas intervenir, qu'une partie d'elle l'en empêchait.

Ils n'étaient pas complètement Gryffondor. Ils ne rentraient pas dans une seule case, et en ce moment, la partie la plus noire de leurs âmes prenait le dessus.

- Doloris ! Répéta Harry, frappant le vieux sorcier une nouvelle fois. Il voulait le voir hurler, il voulait le voir supplier, l'implorer…

Il voulait voir des traces de culpabilité sur le vieux visage tout ridé, il voulait voir un semblant d'émotion, l'admission d'une culpabilité.

Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Il fallait que quelque chose vienne atténuer sa douleur. La douleur qui menaçait de le submerger à tout instant.

Il ne réalisait pas encore, pas complètement. Parce que Remus ne pouvait pas être mort. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu le seul parent qu'il avait jamais eu. Parce que c'était impossible, la vie ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tué son père.

Mais Dumbledore ne cédait pas. Il devait avoir l'habitude. Alors il fallait frapper plus fort.

- NON ! S'interposa brusquement Severus.

Salement amoché par Lestrange, il venait à peine de se relever, essuyant le sang qui maculait son visage, réalisant à peine que son premier vrai ami venait de mourir, tué par la même personne qui avait tué Louisa. Mais il comprit très vite qu'Harry allait trop loin, et qu'il fallait le stopper.

Même si personne dans la salle ne semblait être d'accord.

Harry ne pouvait pas tout perdre cette nuit.

Boitillant légèrement, il se rapprocha de son protégé et posa une main apaisante sur son bras pour le faire cesser. Dumbledore méritait d'être torturé. Mais pas par Harry.

Harry sentit la pression sur son bras, et son premier instinct fut de frapper la personne qui le dérangeait de la sorte. C'était entre lui et Dumbledore, personne ne devait s'interposer entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas…

Mais il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Severus. Ses yeux noirs habituellement si froid, si moqueur, n'exprimaient plus en ce moment qu'un désarroi profond et complet. Il avait pris dix ans en quelques minutes seulement.

- Harry, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante, désespérée. Jamais le professeur de potions ne s'était montré aussi vulnérable devant autant de personnes, surtout des gens qu'il haïssait. Mais pour Harry, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Le Survivant essaya d'échapper à ses yeux noirs qui sondaient son âme, qui l'imploraient de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Pas ce soir. Pas encore.

Mais il était vain de lutter. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Lentement sa baguette se baissa, et Albus Dumbledore sentit la douleur se faire moins grande. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent entièrement et le choc de la nouvelle l'atteignit complètement, en plein cœur.

Il sentit une vague de douleur si gigantesque l'envahir qu'il se sentit tomber en arrière, mais Severus le retint juste à temps, et l'attira vers lui.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il avec émotion, de manière à ce que seul le Serpentard l'entende. Ça va aller.

Mais le corps mort de Remus juste à côté hurlait que non, et Harry ne put empêcher des sanglots de monter en lui jusqu'à s'échapper librement.

Il n'avait pas pleuré de la sorte depuis sa première année. Depuis le soir où il avait été réparti à Serpentard et avait compris qu'il avait perdu ses parents à tout jamais. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement était cent fois pire. C'était comme si des milliers d'épées acérées lui transperçaient le cœur, comme si soudainement il était devenu incapable de respirer. C'était indescriptible, pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il avait essayé de s'y préparer, la mort d'Evana y avait aidé. Il avait toujours su que la mort ferait partie de son quotidien, de sa vie, mais pas comme ça. Pas aussi abruptement, aussi violemment.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Pas le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le remerciait pour l'avoir considéré comme un fils alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Pas le temps.

Et tout autour de lui, la même stupéfaction devant la violence de la mort, la même douleur inhumaine. Tonks s'était agenouillée auprès de son fiancé et ses sanglots déchirant résonnaient dans l'air et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus insoutenable. Morgana et Andréa essayaient de la réconforter, de lui apporter la moindre aide, mais c'était trop tôt.

Elisabeth s'était effondrée dans les bras de Neville qui ne cachait pas ses larmes non plus. Les deux autres Maraudeurs et Lily n'arrivaient pas à réaliser. Outre la douleur lancinante qu'ils ressentaient à la tête, et qui était par moments si violente qu'elle les empêchait presque de réfléchir de manière cohérente, ils se sentaient juste complètement abasourdis. C'était un mauvais rêve. Forcément. Ils allaient se réveiller, et alors…

Alors quoi ?

- Dumbledore ! Siffla brusquement James d'une voix glaciale. Cela surprit tout le monde autour de lui, mais pas le vieux sorcier qui peinait à se relever. Il n'était plus tout jeune, et il encaissait moins bien les Doloris qu'auparavant.

- Une explication, maintenant ! Exigea-t-il avec force, et aux regards sur les visages de Sirius et Lily, Albus sut qu'il ne pouvait plus différer très longtemps la vérité.

Il acquiesça lentement la tête, et entreprit de se relever complètement. Dépoussiérant rapidement sa robe de sorcier turquoise, il remit en place ses lunettes qui n'avaient pas trop souffert pendant la bataille.

Cela faisait plus de quatorze ans qu'il redoutait ce moment. Il avait toujours cru que quand il aurait à révéler la prophétie, et ce qu'elle l'avait forcé à faire, cela se serait fait dans son bureau, tranquillement presque, au moment où il l'avait décidé.

Mais encore une fois il n'avait pas été capable de prédire cela. Tout lui avait échappé et Harry allait devoir en payer les chaudrons cassés.

Son regard perçant se posa sur le Survivant, qui était toujours dans les bras de Severus, pleurant abondamment et sans retenue, et cela agaçait d'ailleurs James, que de voir son ancien fils dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Enfin pas pire. En premier sur la liste se trouvait Voldemort et Lestrange bien sûr.

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très douce. Vraiment désolé. Pour tout.

Harry releva la tête et posa un regard furieux sur le vieux sorcier. Sa baguette lui démangeait à nouveau, et encore heureux que Severus le retenait.

- Désolé pourquoi ? Pour avoir causé la mort de mon père ? Pour avoir prétendu que je n'étais qu'un menteur et un monstre alors que vous saviez pertinemment la vérité ? Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous que j'étais le véritable Survivant Dumbledore ?

- Depuis le 31 octobre 1981, répondit gravement Albus, et les Potter ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Ils avaient nourri le faible espoir que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, et que Dumbledore ait pu se trompé, cela arrivait à tout le monde.

Non, depuis le début il avait menti.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura alors Lily, alors que la douleur à la tête était si forte qu'elle avait peur de s'évanouir. Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Je crois que le mieux pour tout le monde est qu'Harry aille chercher la prophétie, répondit le directeur.

- La première prophétie vous voulez dire ? Demanda le Survivant d'une voix soupçonneuse. Parce que j'ai détruit celle que Voldemort voulait.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Quelle prophétie ? Demanda James, complètement perdu.

- Il existe une seconde prophétie à propos d'Harry, répondit Sirius. Une qui a été faite il y a des siècles. Est-ce que cette prophétie explique le pourquoi et le comment de vos actions Albus ?

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête, mais cela ne fit que renforcer la confusion d'esprit dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes les personnes ici présentes. Ils n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il ne faisait pas confiance au vieux fou. Et si ce n'était qu'un piège, ou une diversion ?

Comment la première prophétie pouvait être relié à tout ça ?

- Tu voulais savoir quel était le contenu de la prophétie Harry, murmura doucement Severus. Je pense qu'elle est très importante, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas Dumbledore s'en sortir impunément.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il avait confiance en Severus. Celui-ci avait tout autant soif de vengeance que lui.

Ils allaient découvrir ce que disait la prophétie et puis, ils écouteraient les explications de Dumbledore. Et après…après ils aviseraient…

- Harry, je vais ramener Tonks au Sanctuaire, lui indiqua alors Morgana alors qu'il faisait mine de sortir de la salle de la mort. Alastor va s'occuper de Remus, et Andréa va retourner à Poudlard pour s'occuper de Blaise.

- Pourquoi, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a été attaqué par un Mangemort, et Hermione a du le ramener en vitesse à Poudlard, il est assez sérieusement blessé, répondit alors Lucas. J'ai du créer une diversion pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre ici est blessé ? S'enquit alors Severus. Personnellement lui n'était pas dans un excellent état, mais il avait connu pire. Et il resterait aux côtés d'Harry jusqu'au bout.

- Tracey est blessé également, répondit Lucas tout en désignant la jeune fille du doigt qui avait en effet de profondes lacérations sur le visage, sans compter des côtes cassés ainsi qu'un bras. Neville avait également perdu trois doigts contre Bellatrix et saignait abondamment, Elisabeth avait plusieurs blessures sérieuses et un bras complètement cassé mais sinon, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

- Je vais les ramener à Poudlard, proposa alors Nath, tenant son ex-petite amie dans les bras. Ils ont besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Non, je veux rester, protesta Elisabeth. Harry a besoin de moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit alors ce dernier. Severus est avec moi, et je peux gérer cela. Toi en revanche tu es blessée, et tu as besoin de te faire soigner au plus vite, sinon tu vas attraper une infection. Mais ne t'en fais pas on sera très vite de retour à Poudlard.

La jeune fille n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais vit très vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière. Tenant son bras qui la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle suivit le funeste cortège qui retournait à l'école de sorcellerie.

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Harry, ses anciens parents, son ancien parrain, Severus et Albus Dumbledore.

Il était enfin temps que la vérité soit révélé aux principaux protagonistes de toute cette histoire.

La prophétie était là.

Installée dans l'allée numéro sept depuis presque neuf cent ans, elle avait attendu patiemment d'être retrouvé par l'Elu dont elle annonçait la venu.

L'Elu de la Prophétie, l'Elu du monde sorcier, celui qu'on attendait depuis des siècles.

De taille assez grosse, elle diffusait une lumière beaucoup plus sombre que toutes les autres autour d'elle. Une lumière presque marron. L'étiquette recouvrant le globe tombait presque en morceaux sous le poids des siècles, et Harry s'en approcha très lentement.

Il avait soudain peur de ce que ça pourrait lui révéler. La première prophétie le concernant n'avait pas été particulièrement réjouissante. Est-ce que celle-là empirerait encore un peu plus sa vie ? Allait-il devoir apprendre quelque chose d'horrible sur lui ? Sur sa vie ?

- De quoi ça parle ? Demanda-t-il brusquement au vieux sorcier, brisant ainsi le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux. Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? Pour moi ?

Dumbledore sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Cela va t'apporter certaines réponses, sur ton passé, ton avenir, ta destinée. Cela va rajouter un fardeau sur tes frêles épaules. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je pense, j'espère que quelque part tu seras soulagé.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Cela, il en doutait fortement.

- Je vais te laisser écouter la prophétie Harry, rajouta le vieux sorcier. Et une fois que tu l'auras écouté, je t'expliquerai comment j'en ai eu connaissance, et ce que ça veut dire, pour toi. J'ai peur que la prophétie ne soit pas des plus explicite.

- Il n'y a que moi qui sois concerné alors ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Une phrase est assez ambiguë, et je pense que tes amis les plus proches pourraient être concernés, mais encore une fois tout cela reste très mystérieux, malgré les décennies de recherche que j'y ai consacrées. En ce qui me concerne, je suis le gardien de la prophétie, cela veut dire que je devais veiller à ce qu'elle s'applique, à n'importe quel prix.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir. Depuis des mois qu'il y pensait, émettait les plus folles suppositions…il y était enfin.

La prophétie qui était sensée lui apporter toutes les réponses.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à n'en être qu'à quelques millimètres et leva lentement le bras vers elle.

La tension était à son comble dans la salle des prophéties. Le cœur de Severus battait à cent à l'heure, pendant que les trois autres Gryffondors en tremblaient presque. Le sentiment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre un moment particulièrement crucial les envahissait et c'était tout simplement terrifiant.

Harry prit enfin la prophétie dans ses mains.

Tout comme quelques heures auparavant, la prophétie s'anima et devint brûlante entre ses mains, mais Harry s'y était préparé et il continua à la tenir fermement malgré l'absence de confort. Une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant, bien plus que la première prophétie, les frappa tous pendant quelques secondes et Lily faillait trébucher sous le choc de la surprise. Puis, la voix d'une femme, claire et presque cristalline, rejaillit dans la salle des prophéties, si fort que quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce aurait pu l'entendre clairement.

_Quand le mal aura envahi la Terre des humains et des sorciers._

_Quand l'homme sera devenu un loup pour l'homme_

_Et que l'espoir aura presque disparu_

_Quand la course contre Chronos sera presque achevée_

_Que le gardien se sera fourvoyé_

_Et que la magie sera devenu le dernier espoir d'une humanité condamnée_

_Le salut par-delà les Ténèbres surviendra_

_Porté par la génération des cœurs les plus purs_

_Avec lui le monde se réveillera_

_Et la communauté sorcière de ses Ténèbres sortira_

_De ses choix dépendront l'avenir de la Terre_

_Lui et ses proches unis par le sang_

_Dans l'obscurité le Sauveur naîtra_

_Des Ténèbres et de la Lumière il sera l'incarnation_

_Oublié et détesté de tous il grandira et se révélera_

_Détesté de sa mère il recherchera le courage_

_Honni par son père il trouvera la grandeur_

_Le prix le plus grand il devra payer_

_Mais c'est à ce prix que l'humanité survivra_

_Marqué par Salazar le Sauveur viendra_

La voix d'Eléonore Serpentard se tut alors, et un silence presque religieux s'installa à la place.

Stupéfaction, incompréhension, incertitude, peur…les sentiments qui animaient les sorciers ici présents étaient aussi divers que variés.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura lentement Harry. Cela ne…enfin, de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? De Voldemort ? C'est lui le Mal ? Il risque de détruire notre monde ? On le savait déjà cela !

- Pas exactement, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix très lasse. Soudain, il apparaissait de manière évidente qu'il était très, très vieux et que la tâche le dépassait largement. Lord Voldemort n'est que le pire symptôme d'une humanité agonisante, au bord du gouffre. Il est le résultat de ce que nous avons pu créer de pire.

Sa victoire, si jamais elle survient, sonnera le glas de tout ce que nous ne connaissons, mais les choses sont plus complexes que cela.

Voldemort est différent de tous les autres mages noirs que nous avons connu au cours de notre histoire. Il est une sorte d'hyperbole monstrueuse si je puis dire. Capable de tous les excès, de toutes les pires horreurs, au nom d'une croyance traditionnelle portée à son maximum.

Il incarne le pire de chacun d'entre nous. Son but est de revenir à la pureté des premiers temps du monde sorcier. Exterminer toute personne qui aurait la moindre goutte de sang moldue dans les veines, toutes les créatures magiques, considérées comme inférieures.

- Mais Voldemort a des origines moldues ! Intervint alors Harry. Je le sais, il s'appelle en réalité Tom Jedusor, et son père était un simple moldu, Andréa en a retrouvé les traces il y a quelques mois !

- Exactement Harry, tu as tout à fait raison, et c'est ce qui rend son projet encore plus irrationnel, encore plus monstrueux. Vois-tu, Tom Jedusor a grandi tout comme toi : rejeté de ses parents, seul et éprouvant une ambition et un besoin de faire ses preuves irrésistible. Une fois de revanche, une soif de connaissance et de puissance telle que c'en était presque incontrôlable.

La seule différence, mais capitale, qu'il y avait entre vous deux et que toi tu avais néanmoins des personnes autour de toi. Des personnes qui t'aimaient, et qui étaient capable de te retenir si les Ténèbres t'attiraient trop loin. C'est parce que tu avais Elisabeth, Neville et Remus autour de toi, te montrant un amour inconditionnel et une foi en toi, que ta part de Lumière a pu grandir, que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bon et de compatissant.

- Et ainsi il incarne la Lumière et les Ténèbres, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix saccadé. Il était la seule personne dans la salle à réellement comprendre la portée de la prophétie, et ses genoux en tremblaient presque.

Par Salazar faites qu'il ait sauté aux conclusions trop vite et qu'en fait cette saleté de prophétie soit beaucoup plus inoffensive qu'il ne le pensait.

- Mais quel est votre rôle là-dedans Albus ? Continua-t-il. Vous avez dit que vous étiez le gardien de la prophétie ? Cela veut dire quoi ? Que vous deviez vous assurer qu'Harry grandisse rejeté, mais en même temps aimé ? Qu'il soit Lumière et Ténèbres ?

Le cœur d'Albus s'emballa dans sa poitrine. On y était. Le moment qu'il avait redouté pendant quatorze ans.

Par Merlin, faites qu'ils aient tous un jour la force de lui pardonner.

- Oui, je devais m'en assurer. A n'importe quel prix. Harry devait grandir sans ses parents, isolé, en proie à l'ambition, la soif de reconnaissance. Lily et James ne pouvaient pas l'aimer et le considérer comme leur fils. La prophétie rendait cela impossible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et continua, alors que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Si Severus avait une vague idée d'où cela allait les mener, les autres préféraient attendre avant d'admettre la terrible vérité qui prenait forme.

- Je suis le gardien de la prophétie, depuis que j'ai triomphé du labyrinthe de Gedref. J'étais très jeune à l'époque, et j'étais en visite à Durmstrang pour voir quelques amis. A l'époque, je venais juste de terminer mes sept années à Poudlard, j'étais encore jeune, et insouciant, et j'avais de telles projets d'avenir ! De telles ambitions !

Un jour, tout comme toi Harry je suppose, je me baladais seul dans la forêt, et les centaures m'ont trouvé. Ils m'ont amené dans le labyrinthe, tout comme toi Harry.

J'ai du faire face à plusieurs épreuves, assez personnelles, et à la fin j'ai combattu le serpent, tout comme toi. Puis Némésis est venu me voir.

Il m'a remis une clé argentée que je garde précieusement depuis ce jour. Cette clé permet d'ouvrir un registre très ancien qui était tenu par la famille Serpentard, et qui consignait toutes les prophéties les plus importantes, et ce jusqu'aux environs du XVI siècle, quand la famille a commencé à s'éteindre. Ce registre se trouve dans une vieille maison abandonnée en Irlande, dont je suis le seul à connaître l'existence.

Némésis m'a ensuite expliqué dans les très grandes lignes ce que serait ma destinée, et je l'ai détesté pour cela. Moi qui avais de telles ambitions, des rêves et des fantasmes, j'apprenais que rien ou presque de ce que j'envisageais pour mon futur allait se réaliser. Ma vie serait fonction de cette prophétie mystérieuse concernant un futur Sauveur qu'il allait falloir que je trouve très vite, dés sa naissance, afin de faire en sorte que sa destinée soit celle prophétisée.

J'ai passé des décennies à tenter de comprendre cette prophétie, le plus dur étant l'absence de toute indication temporelle. J'ignorais si j'avais encore des années devant moi, ou des jours. C'était cela le plus dur, et c'est pourquoi j'ai travaillé sans relâche.

J'ai commencé à y voir plus clair quand j'ai découvert l'existence de Tom Jedusor et ses liens avec la famille Serpentard. J'avais cherché pendant longtemps des traces de cette famille, mais les derniers membres que j'avais trouvé ne correspondaient pas du tout. Un fils à moitié débile et une fille qui était presque une Cracmol. Cela ne pouvait être ça.

Mais je continuais à les surveiller, de loin, au cas où ils m'amèneraient sur une piste. Et puis un jour, Mérope est tombée enceinte et a accouché d'un petit garçon.

J'étais là quand elle a accouché. J'avais suivi sa déchéance, l'abandon de son mari moldu quand il avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, mais je n'avais rien fait pour améliorer sa situation, hormis lui indiquer l'orphelinat où elle allait pouvoir délivrer son enfant et trouver un refuge.

Grâce à quelques subterfuges j'ai réussi à me trouver sur les lieux quand elle a accouché, car j'avais dans l'idée que cet enfant à naitre pouvait être la clé de la prophétie. Le monde autour de nous semblait se précipiter vers sa perte, ou du moins c'était ce que je croyais. Grindelwald gagnait en puissance à l'est, et le monde moldu sortait tout juste d'une terrible guerre mondiale qui l'avait laissé complètement exsangue. Alors naturellement, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait être le Sauveur. Après tout du sang de Salazar coulait dans ses veines, il était marqué en quelque sorte.

Mais Mérope est morte à la naissance et l'enfant resta dans l'orphelinat, et cela ne fit que me conforter dans mes présomptions.

Détesté de sa mère : Mérope en mourant n'avait exprimé aucun amour pour son fils, simplement la rancœur qu'il l'ait séparé de son mari. Honni de son père : jamais Tom Jedusor ne l'accepterait. Alors ça devait correspondre. Forcément.

Je l'ai donc laissé à l'orphelinat, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas une vie facile, car à l'époque ces structures laissaient fortement à désirer. Mais j'avais dans l'espoir que cela permettrait à la prophétie de s'accomplir. Je reviendrais le chercher dans dix ans, je l'amènerais à Poudlard où il pourrait devenir le Sauveur dont nous avions tant besoin.

Mais quand je suis revenu des années plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une tragique erreur.

Le petit Tom Jedusor était devenu un gamin monstrueux, n'hésitant pas à faire le mal autour de lui simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait torturer les gens et les animaux, il était arrogant, et surtout sa soif de puissance était beaucoup trop grande pour déboucher sur quelque chose de positif.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre once de Lumière en lui, et un coup d'œil sur la prophétie, qui avait été installée au Ministère comme toutes les prophéties retrouvées et intactes, me confirma que le petit espace blanc où aurait du s'inscrire le nom de l'Elu quand il serait apparu était toujours vide.

Tom Jedusor n'était pas le Sauveur, et cela me déprima profondément. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu des années de ma vie en vain. De plus, la menace causée par Grindelwald était si grande, j'avais peur d'avoir failli à ma tâche, de ne pas avoir su trouver l'Elu à temps et de causer la fin de notre monde.

Alors j'ai délaissé Tom, pendant que je m'occupais à vaincre moi-même Gellert. Aujourd'hui encore je le regrette.

Je n'imaginais pas qu'il deviendrait ce monstre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé…mais cela est arrivé à mon insu, tel que prédit par la prophétie. Toutes ces années j'avais eu si peur de me fourvoyer, comme le dit la prophétie. J'ai tout fait pour empêcher cela, mais on n'échappe jamais à son destin.

La suite vous la connaissez. Tom Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort et la première guerre a commencé. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai entrevu la réelle menace. Grindelwald n'était rien à côté de Voldemort. L'Elu allait devoir être trouvé, et très vite.

Et puis Sibylle Trelawney a fait la prophétie. Parlant elle aussi d'un Sauveur marqué. Dans mon esprit il n'y a eu aucun doute, les deux prophéties devaient se recouper. Toutes les deux faites un soir de pleine lune, à la même date, par une femme. Trop de coïncidences. J'étais sur la bonne voie.

D'autant plus que la prophétie de Sibylle ne laissait le choix qu'entre trois enfants : Ryan, Harry ou Neville.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que l'enfant soit marqué. Ne sachant jamais si je devais agir ou non, cela a été une période horrible. Voldemort gagnait de plus en plus, et je savais qu'il ne nous restait que quelques semaines avant de devoir capituler. Et là ça aurait été la fin de tout.

Et puis Voldemort a attaqué, et a été détruit. Tel que le dictait la seconde prophétie. Je me suis rendu chez James et Lily pour constater de moi-même ce miracle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'accorder avec la première prophétie.

Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, mes yeux se sont aussitôt posés sur Harry et il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre alors.

Je suis rentré dans son esprit, par la Légilimentie, et j'ai vu les dons que Voldemort lui avait légués : Fourchelangue, attirance pour la magie noire etc. Les deux prophéties s'imbriquaient parfaitement.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle se réalise entièrement.

J'ai passé la nuit debout, relisant encore et encore la prophétie, même si je la connaissais déjà par cœur. Espérant y trouver une indication caché, un sens que je n'aurais pas vu jusque là. En vain, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

La prophétie était on ne peut plus claire. _Dans l'obscurité le Sauveur naîtra - Des Ténèbres et de la Lumière il sera l'incarnation - Oublié et détesté de tous il grandira et se révélera - Détesté de sa mère il recherchera le courage - Honni par son père il trouvera la grandeur - Le prix le plus grand il devra payer - Mais c'est à ce prix que l'humanité survivra._

Harry devait grandir comme Tom Jedusor, ou presque. Ses parents devaient le détester, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il conserve quand même une part de Lumière en lui.

Mais je connaissais trop bien pour savoir que James et Lily ne négligeraient pas leur fils, juste parce qu'une prophétie l'ordonnait. Ils étaient trop fiers, trop droits, trop intègres pour cela. De vrais Gryffondors, jusqu'au bout.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Severus d'une voix faible. Ses soupçons prenaient forme, le pire allait être révélé.

Finalement, les Potter n'étaient peut-être pas les montres qu'il pensait. Peut-être que…

- Le lendemain, reprit Dumbledore, je me suis rendu chez eux. Une petite réception était organisée, pour célébrer la victoire, mais je savais que je ne devais pas perdre une seule minute. Alors je leur ai expliqué pour la première prophétie, je leur en ai révélé l'existence et…

- Non, attendez, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Le coupa James, protestant vigoureusement. Je crois que je me serais souvenu d'une chose pareille.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas James parce qu'après te l'avoir révélé, je t'ai jeté un Oubliette. Je vous ai expliqué le contenu de la prophétie, ses enjeux, et je vous ai demandé de la respecter. Mais vous avez refusé.

_- Excusez-moi Albus mais vous nous demandez de négliger et maltraiter notre fils aîné pour qu'il soit ainsi capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres puis de sauver le monde sorcier, c'est bien ça ? Demanda James d'une voix glaciale une fois que le vieil homme eut terminé. J'ai bien compris ?_

_- Tout à fait mon enfant._

_- Est-ce que vous êtes complètement cinglé ? Hurla James, si brusquement qu'Harry et Ryan se mirent à pleurer dans les bras de leurs parents, mais il ne sembla même pas entendre. Il se leva d'un bond et son visage était tout rouge, presque violet, sous l'effet de la colère. _

_Lily ne dit rien mais sa mine furieuse indiquait qu'elle était du côté de son mari sur ce coup là._

_- Je sais que c'est un choix extrêmement difficile que je vous demande de faire, mais c'est pour le plus grand bien, plaida Dumbledore. Il est évident que…_

_- Que quoi Dumbledore ? Qu'il est hors de question que nous soyons des parents indignes ? Que je ne comprends même pas que vous puissiez nous proposer ce marché révoltant ? Cria de plus belle James. Mais avez-vous complètement perdu la tête ? Faut arrêter les bonbons au citron, manifestement, ça ne vous réussit pas !_

Vous avez refusé, reprit Dumbledore, chassant ses mauvais souvenirs. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais vous contraindre, par n'importe quel moyen possible à vous comporter horriblement avec Harry.

- Attendez, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? L'interrompit Harry, la respiration presque saccadée. Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour tout, trop d'informations, trop de révélations. Que s'ils se sont comportés avec moi de cette manière toutes ces années, ce n'était pas naturel ? Vous les avez forcés ?

- Oui, avoua faiblement Albus.

- Comment ? Demanda Severus

- La toile de Thanatos.

Severus laissa échapper une petite exclamation d'horreur. Il était le seul dans la pièce à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et il en était malade.

Tout prenait sens finalement. Tout s'expliquait parfaitement. Et les propos de la Lily du labyrinthe devenaient lumineusement clairs.

_Je suis la mère que tu aurais du avoir, celle qui est morte le 31 octobre 1981._

Parce que les Potter avaient perdu leurs âmes ce jour là. Ou du moins le lendemain. S'ils avaient été sous la toile depuis toutes ces années, ils n'avaient été que des pantins, des marionnettes sans âme avec lesquelles Dumbledore avaient pu jouer à volonté.

Même les Potter n'avaient pas mérité ça reconnaissait volontiers Severus.

- Libérez-le Dumbledore, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tout de suite !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette toile ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Dumbledore, maintenant ! Répéta Severus. Ça a trop duré !

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et lentement, il dirigea sa baguette vers James, Lily et Sirius.

- _Finite Thanatos._

Un léger brouillard blanc apparut en face des victimes qui vacillèrent légèrement sous le choc de l'impact. La toile était présente depuis si longtemps, c'était comme si on amputait une partie d'eux.

Une partie d'eux qui avait pris trop d'importance au cours de ces quinze dernières années.

La première à exprimer sa douleur fut Lily Potter. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de son cerveau. La douleur était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir dans le passé. Même l'accouchement des jumeaux n'avait pas été aussi dur à vivre.

Les jumeaux…où étaient-ils justement ? La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu c'était quand elle était dans la bibliothèque, avec James et Albus qui voulait leur parler. Elle tenait Ryan dans ses bras, et James tenait Harry qui avait eu une nuit très difficile.

Sa vision était si embrouillée, elle ne parvenait même pas à voir où elle se trouvait. Un endroit sombre. Clignant à plusieurs reprises les yeux, pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, elle distingua la silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore. A côté de lui, un homme austère qui ressemblait beaucoup à Severus Rogue avec vingt ans de plus. Et un jeune adolescent.

Un jeune adolescent qui ressemblait trait pour trait à James au même âge.

Hormis les yeux verts. Et la silhouette en forme d'éclair sur son front.

- Harry ? Murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité. Tout doucement elle se rapprocha du jeune garçon qui avait l'air à l'agonie. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et il tremblait si fort.

Lily n'avait qu'une envie inexplicable : le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Lui promettre que quoi qu'il ait, tout se passerait bien, elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Toutes ces années, ils étaient sous un enchantement, murmura le Survivant, incapable d'en croire ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar forcément. Parce que dans la vraie vie, Remus était vivant et s'occupait de lui comme un fils, et les Potter étaient des monstres. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

N'est ce pas ?

- Sirius aussi ? Demanda-t-il, incapable de stopper le flot de larmes sur son visage. Pourquoi Sirius ?

- Il était ton parrain Harry, je n'avais pas le choix ! Plaida le vieux directeur. Si tu savais comme j'ai haï cette situation, mais la prophétie elle…

- Conneries ! Hurla Harry, le visage congestionné par la fureur. Severus sagement posa son bras sur son épaule pour le retenir et songea qu'il allait peut-être devoir songer à lui confisquer sa baguette, car les Doloris ou un Avada n'étaient pas loin.

Harry se laissait encore trop facilement dominer par ses émotions, sa colère. Mais le problème était qu'il ressemblait un peu trop au Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces occasions.

Severus n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ce détail perturbant.

- Vous m'avez volé mes parents ! Continua Harry sur la même veine. Vous avez détruit mon enfance ! Toute ma vie je…je pensais que…

Submergé par l'émotion il se retrouva incapable d'exprimer de manière cohérente ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir très loin de tout ça, dans un endroit calme et paisible.

Au Sanctuaire, avec Eli, Nev, Remus et tous les autres.

Mais Remus n'était plus.

- Albus, est-ce que vous avez placé d'autres personnes sous la Toile ? S'enquit Severus. Hormis eux trois je veux dire ?

Personnellement, il avait très peur d'apprendre que Remus avait également soumis à cette infamie.

Albus sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas posé de toile sur Remus, je ne pouvais pas de par sa nature lycanthrope.

- Mais y-a-t-il d'autres personnes ? Insista l'ancien Mangemort.

Dumbledore opina du chef. Cette partie là allait être encore plus difficile.

- Franck et Alice, Evana, Elisabeth et Neville.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette révélation, et Harry poussa un petit cri d'animal blessé.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

- Pas comme tes parents, se hâta de dire Dumbledore. J'ai juste, enfin, j'ai mis en place dans leurs subconscients une sorte de version minimale de la toile, qui se contentait de leur dire que c'était toi le véritable Survivant, et que tu avais besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi.

Severus porta la main devant sa bouche. Il se sentait soudain nauséeux.

Elisabeth et Neville…les meilleurs amis d'Harry…mais tout ce temps…

- Ils…ils étaient enchantés…alors, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment aimé en fait ? Ils étaient forcés, c'est ça ?

Severus eut du mal à retenir ses larmes devant ce spectacle. Ce gosse qu'il aimait tant venait de voir toute sa vie déchirée en lambeaux.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une saleté de prophétie.

- Non, bien sûr que non, protesta un peu trop vite Dumbledore. Ils t'aiment de tout leur cœur, simplement, ils sont très protecteurs avec toi, c'est tout.

- Oui, ils m'aiment parce que depuis le début ils savent que c'est moi le Survivant. Tout comme tout le monde m'aurait aimé s'ils l'avaient su, ricana amèrement le jeune Serpentard.

- Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'avais pu faire autrement…

- VOUS AURIEZ PU FAIRE AUTREMENT ! Explosa Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il à tout prix que vous suiviez la prophétie ? Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas juste me laisser tranquille ? Mener une vie normale, avec des parents qui m'aiment et s'occupent de moi et des amis qui ne voient pas en moi qu'un simple Survivant ! POURQUOI ?

- Tu ne comprends pas l'importance de cette prophétie ! Le monde…

- J'en ai rien à foutre du monde ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de sauver la situation ? Je n'ai jamais demandé tout cela !

- Je sais que c'est un fardeau très lourd pour tes jeunes épaules Harry, et c'est particulièrement injuste que ce soit toi qui doives assumer une tâche aussi énorme, mais malheureusement la vie est ainsi. Il faut savoir se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien.

- Faites le vous alors ! Ironisa amèrement Harry, essuyant avec rage les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, enragé et désespéré de toute sa vie.

Sa vie entière avait été bâtie sur un mensonge. Comment était-il supposé réagir ? Il avait envie de hurler, de crier, de frapper quelqu'un, de préférence le vieux débris, de pleurer et de s'écrouler.

Mais surtout d'oublier cette nuit. Retourner à l'abri, à Durmstrang.

Il avait tant voulu des réponses, mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que toute vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à savoir.

Pendant ce temps, les Potter et Sirius avaient tenté tant bien que mal de suivre tout ce qui se passait. Des trois, Sirius était celui qui réagissait le mieux à la suppression de la toile. Après tout il avait eu des mois de préparation, quand il avait vu de ses propres yeux qu'Harry était le Survivant, et qu'il avait été trompé par Dumbledore.

Pendant des mois il avait continué à avoir une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'Harry était mauvais, etc, mais il l'avait repoussé de toutes ces forces, alors que des migraines de plus en plus violentes le secouaient et le laissaient des fois alités pendant des jours.

Il avait cru que c'était la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme qui se manifestait de manière physique, mais apparemment il avait tort.

Evana.

- Attendez, vous avez dit qu'Evana avait aussi la toile ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Il avait du mal à tenir debout et devait s'accrocher à l'étagère sur laquelle reposaient les prophéties.

- Oui effectivement, Evana aussi, avoua le vieux sorcier.

Harry eut aussitôt un déclic.

_- De quoi est-elle morte ? Demanda Harry d'une voix vidée de toute émotion. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser._

_Le Guérisseur haussa les épaules d'un air défait._

_- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, on dirait que quelque chose dans son cerveau a implosé, en plus des graves blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps. Des lacérations, plusieurs doloris, mais c'est la blessure à la tête qui a été fatale. Malheureusement j'ignore d'où elle vient ou comment elle a été causée._

- Est-ce que la toile a pu causer sa mort ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Le Guérisseur a dit que quelque chose en son cerveau avait implosé, causé par un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas. Est-ce que…

- Je ne suis pas sûr, tenta Albus, mais je crois que oui, ça a du avoir un certain impact sur elle. Evana a toujours été la plus dure à contrôler, la plus rebelle. Probablement parce qu'elle avait du sang de Rowena Serdaigle dans les veines. Elle était très intelligente, et très perceptive. Elle a tenté plusieurs fois de s'échapper à l'emprise de la toile, et j'ai du…

- Renforcer la toile jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop forte et qu'elle n'en meure, termina Severus pour lui. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Sirius poussa alors un cri d'horreur. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et une vague de rage l'envahit violemment. Dumbledore avait tué son Evana !

D'une main tremblante il saisit sa baguette et la pointa droit vers Dumbledore. Aveuglé par la haine et la colère, il ne réalisait même plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout ce qui comptait était que Dumbledore était un meurtrier. Un monstre qui avait gâché leurs vies toutes ces années.

Il méritait de payer.

- Expelliarmus, cria alors Severus en sa direction. A un Sirius Black stupéfait, il précisa d'une voix sèche.

Pas encore Black, on a besoin de lui, et on a besoin de réponses. Et il faut qu'il délivre ta fille et tous les autres. Après tu pourras faire de lui ce que tu veux, je m'en laverai les mains. Mais attends encore un peu.

- Il a tué ma femme, pleura presque Sirius, à bout. C'était comme une claque en plein visage, la trahison ultime. L'homme en qui il avait eu une confiance aveugle pendant plus de vingt ans avait en effet détruit sa vie et celles de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir réparer ce qui avait été brisé ?

- Je sais, répondit le professeur de potions d'une voix un peu plus douce. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il éprouverait de la compassion, et même de la pitié pour James Potter ou Sirius Black, il vous aurait fusillé du regard et vous aurait conseillé d'aller vous faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Comme quoi la vie pouvait vous réserver de sacrés surprises.

- Je crois que Lily ne se sent pas très bien, déclara soudain James d'une voix très inquiète. Il tenait sa femme dans ses bras, et celle-ci avait l'air en effet mal en point. Son visage était aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme, du sang commençait à apparaître sur ses tempes et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

James ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était trop flou, comme dans un brouillard. A un moment il était avec sa femme et ses fils en train de célébrer la défaite de Voldemort, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait au Ministère, avec un Severus et un Sirius beaucoup plus vieux, un Dumbledore épuisé qui racontait des inepties. Evana morte ? Une prophétie ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Et qui était ce gamin qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Harry, Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, décréta aussitôt Severus fermement. Inutile de faire une autre victime aujourd'hui, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais. Dumbledore, est-ce que vous savez comment la soigner, ou il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Non, c'est bon, je peux lui donner les potions nécessaires à l'école. Il faut qu'on y retourne très vite.

- C'est bon, ils sont en train de se reposer à l'infirmerie, indiqua Albus à Harry et Severus.

Tous les trois se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur où ils avaient transplanés une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Albus s'était aussitôt occupé des Potter et de Sirius qui avait eu bien du mal à accepter les soins du vieux sorcier, et Severus avait du le menacer de lui jeter un Impérium pour l'obliger à rester calme.

- Est-ce que vous avez enlevé les toiles sur Neville et Elisabeth ? Demanda Severus d'une voix dure.

- Pas encore, je crois qu'il vaut mieux leur expliquer la situation auparavant, pour atténuer le choc, répondit timidement Dumbledore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant qui avait l'air en état de choc. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, qu'il avait plus ou moins assimilé toutes ces nouvelles, il était presque dans un état de léthargie. Mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux comme ça, un Harry violente était un Harry dangereux.

- Très bien, revenons-en à la prophétie Albus, commença Severus, mais il fut interrompu par son jeune protégé, qui demanda d'une voix vide.

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire tout ça ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ?

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

- J'aurais tellement voulu Harry, mais je n'avais pas le choix. En tant que gardien de la prophétie…

- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement Albus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gardien de prophétie !

- C'est une fonction très rare, que seules deux ou trois personnes ont rempli dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Ma vie est attachée toute entière à cette prophétie. Si jamais j'échouais à la faire respecter, alors je mourrais.

- Et bien sûr vous, vous n'étiez pas prêt à vous sacrifier pour le plus grand bien ! Ironisa l'Elu. Non, ça c'est mon boulot.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harry. Depuis des années je cherche le moyen de t'expliquer au mieux possible le pourquoi de mes actes, les paroles justes qui pourraient te convaincre, mais j'en ai été incapable. Seul le temps pourra adoucir ta peine, et tu comprendras, avec du recul.

- J'en doute. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette prophétie est si importante ! Je savais déjà que je devais vaincre Voldemort. _Parce que l'un ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit. _Dés le début je n'avais pas le choix, alors pourquoi rajouter celle-là ?

- La première prophétie ne parle pas de Voldemort Harry. Du moins pas entièrement. Tout à l'heure j'ai tenté de te l'expliquer, mais la conversation a déraillé.

- Oui, vous avez dit que Voldemort était le symptôme d'une société agonisante, etc, s'impatienta le Survivant. Et alors ? S'il gagne ce sera la fin du monde, c'est ça ?

- Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde moldu Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore abruptement. Non, probablement pas. Et bien, pour résumer, disons que le monde moldu vient de connaître le siècle le plus meurtrier de son histoire.

Deux guerres mondiales, une guerre idéologique qui a divisé leur monde en deux et a causé de nombreux conflits et encore plus de morts.

Mais la caractéristique la plus forte de ces dernières années est la course effrénée vers la modernité qu'ils connaissent. Les nouvelles technologies, le nucléaire, l'argent facile, la crise des valeurs…tant d'éléments qui les corrompt et les détruit petit à petit.

Certains penseurs moldus appellent l'époque qu'ils sont en train de vivre postmoderniste : cela veut dire pour résumer que le monde est devenu un espace où les sociétés sont plurielles et ouvertes, où l'individualisme règne et s'est infiltré en chaque homme qui ne se soucie plus de son voisin. Ce qui compte uniquement c'est son plaisir qu'il peut satisfaire très facilement de par l'avènement d'une société de consommation de masse, où toute pensée critique a disparu, où les hommes ne croient plus en rien ni en personne, où le paraître est plus important que l'être. Ni dieu ni maître.

Ce qui compte c'est soi, et le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'a plus d'importance.

En opposition à ce mouvement, le monde sorcier a effectué le mouvement inverse. Alors que les moldus se libéralisaient, devenaient plus ouverts et plus tolérants, du moins en partie, nous, nous renfermions, nous devenions encore plus bigots et puristes que nos ancêtres. Alors que les moldus se multipliaient, nous nous connaissons un déclin démographique causé certes par plusieurs conflits, mais aussi par une nouvelle mentalité. Aujourd'hui les familles ne sont plus composées que d'un ou deux enfants maximum, et les Weasley sont une exception à la règle, d'ailleurs stigmatisés pour cela.

Nous acceptons de moins en moins la différence, les moldus sont presque plus maltraités qu'il y a cent ans. Notre société est archaïque et sclérosée de partout, et va venir un moment où elle va finir par imploser.

Et c'est cette société en particulier qui a crée son pire monstre. Voldemort est un être assoiffé de sang et de revanche. Une fois qu'il aura pris le pouvoir, il ne se contentera pas d'exterminer tous les être soi-disant impurs de la communauté sorcière. Viendra un moment où il finira par s'attaquer aux moldus. Rompant alors la loi du silence entre nos deux mondes.

Le carnage sera alors sans précédent et le conflit se répandra partout et rien de bon ne pourra en résulter. Car les moldus vivent eux aussi dans un monde chaotique remplis de guerres et de conflits, de pauvreté et de misère. S'ils venaient à apprendre que nous existions, ils paniqueraient et utiliseraient les grands moyens pour nous détruire. Mais ce faisant, ils se perdraient également.

Cependant, même si Voldemort perd, cela ne voudra pas dire que la paix et la tranquillité reviendront dans notre monde. Vous avez entendu la prophétie, elle parle d'une humanité condamnée, de salut…cela ne pourrait être plus clair. Nos deux mondes sont en train de périr lentement, de par leurs propres excès, chacun à l'inverse de l'autre.

- Donc quoi, attendez, mon rôle est de sauver le monde ? S'exclama un Harry incrédule. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas…enfin je ne suis pas Anakin Skywalker, l'Elu qui doit rééquilibrer la force, enfin je…je ne suis qu'Harry.

Dumbledore esquissa un mince sourire devant cette référence moldue, alors que Severus lui était perdu.

- Je comprends pas tout là.

- Ca vient d'un film moldu, de science-fiction. Jenny est fan et ne cesse d'en parler, je n'ai jamais vu les films mais je les connais par cœur.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas ce héros, après tout il est devenu le grand méchant, commenta le directeur. Mais il y a certains points communs. Comme toi il est brave et courageux, a soif de puissance, et il est prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Mais ses passions ont fini par le détruire.

- Et vous pensez que ça peut m'arriver bien entendu ?

- Il faut dire que ces derniers temps tu as agi de manière assez Gryffondorienne, intervint Severus.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément un défaut Severus, le réprimanda Albus. Il faut arrêter de tomber dans les clichés et la catégorisation facile. Chaque maison a ses qualités et ses défauts, tout comme chaque être humain.

- Etrangement j'ai du mal à trouver des qualités à Voldemort.

- Non, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas toujours été comme cela. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Si je ne l'avais pas abandonné dans cet orphelinat, s'il avait eu une seule personne sur qui compter quand il était petit…il s'en serait probablement mieux sorti.

- En effet, c'est de votre faute, commenta Severus sans prendre de gants. Et toutes ces manœuvres, toutes ces morts, toutes ces vies détruites, pourquoi ? Pour qu'Harry puisse sauver le monde ?

- Mais je n'en suis pas capable ? Protesta le jeune homme. C'est du délire cette histoire. Et puis comment est-ce que je dois faire ? Tuer Voldemort, et après ?

- J'ai quelques petites idées, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières décennies. Mais le plus urgent naturellement est de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Pour l'instant, tu ne dois te concentrer que sur cela, le reste peut attendre. Tuer Voldemort doit être ton seul et unique objectif pour le moment.

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs instants, ruminant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quelque part, il se sentait plus allégé, plus serein, comme si enfin son existence venait de trouver tout son sens, qu'il disposait de toutes les clés et qu'il allait pouvoir avancer.

Mais sans Remus. Et il allait devoir gérer le fait que les Potter en fait l'aimaient, alors qu'Elisabeth et Neville avaient été forcés à l'aimer toutes ces années.

Une boule monta dans sa gorge, et il sentit ses yeux piquer. Mais il devait se montrer fort. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui après tout.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire d'une voix glaciale. Mais ne vous méprenez pas Dumbledore, je vous hais, et je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : vous voir mort. Pour l'instant je ne ferais rien, parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous connaissez la prophétie, vous avez des ressources dont j'ai besoin, et grâce à vous le monde sorcier pourra enfin me croire quand je dis que Voldemort est de retour. Mais le jour où je n'aurais plus besoin de vous, à la première occasion qui se présentera à moi, je vous tue.

Venant d'un gamin de quinze ans, une telle menace ne pouvait que faire sourire, mais Dumbledore connaissait très bien son avenir. Némésis le lui avait révélé.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir de la main d'Harry.

Et puis Harry n'était plus un enfant, cette nuit, il était devenu un adulte. Un homme qui devait faire face à ses faiblesses et ses démons, qui se retrouvait confronté à l'un des défi les plus formidable et dangereux que l'on puisse connaître.

- Je comprends, répondit-il faiblement.

- Bien, maintenant il est temps qu'on aille délivrer Elisabeth et Neville, dit Harry d'une voix bien plus faible tout en se levant de son siège.

- Es-tu sûr que tu veuilles assister à cela ? S'enquit Severus avec sollicitude. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

- Si je le suis ! Je veux être là. De toute façon, je dois aller à l'infirmerie voir Blaise et les autres, m'assurer que tout le monde va bien.

En silence le trio sortit du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, en direction de l'infirmerie, où deux nouvelles vies allaient s'écrouler.

Pour le plus grand bien.


	66. Act of contrition

**Chapitre 65 : act of contrition.**

_Poudlard._

Minerva McGonagall tournait en rond dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et elle tremblait presque. Cela faisait presque plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient partis au Ministère. Que se passait-il ? Etaient-ils tous sain et sauf ? Et la prophétie ? Les Mangemorts avaient-ils mis la main dessus ?

Le pire c'était l'attente, et Draco Malfoy n'allait certainement pas la contredire sur ce point.

Il sentait chacune des minutes s'écouler, chacune des secondes, telles les grains d'un sablier. Et la tension était insupportable. Il aurait voulu être là-bas, avec tous les autres, ses amis, les gens qu'il aimait…pas coincé ici, complètement inutile.

Il sentait Luna trembler à côté de lui, et il aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler et la réconforter, mais il en était incapable. Il était entièrement focalisé sur ses propres pensées, sur ses propres peurs. Paralysé, tétanisé.

Soudain, un bruit dans la cheminée retentit et vint briser le silence tendu. Aux aguets, les adolescents et leur professeur virent débouler une Hermione essoufflée, aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, tenant dans ses bras, ou plutôt portant, un Blaise évanoui, au visage…

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria Daphnée avec terreur. Aussitôt, Draco se précipita vers la jeune Gryffondor.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, voyant ses pires craintes se réaliser. Le côté gauche du visage de Blaise semblait avoir été dissous avec de l'acide, c'était particulièrement horrible et répugnant à voir.

- Je sais pas, répondit Hermione, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Un Mangemort l'a frappé avec un sort que je ne connais pas, et il a hurlé, et, et, je l'ai aussitôt ramené ici parce qu'il a failli mourir là-bas !

Hermione avait l'air à bout de nerfs, et Draco se hâta de prendre Blaise avec lui tandis que les filles s'occupaient d'Hermione.

- Je préviens Poppy par cheminette que tu arrives avec Blaise, Draco, déclara une Minerva complètement bouleversée. Tu n'as qu'à le faire léviter, pour aller plus vite.

Draco opina du chef et se dépêcha d'amener son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie, oubliant de s'enquérir auprès d'Hermione sur les autres, et comment se déroulait le combat.

Mais Daphnée n'oublia pas elle.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il au Ministère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque hystérique, alors que Luna forçait Hermione à s'asseoir et à boire une tasse de thé bien chaude que Minerva avait préparé. Comment vont les autres ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle tentait de se remémorer la scène.

- Ca va, personne n'est mort ou sérieusement blessé mis à part Blaise. Jenny et Lucas s'en sortent à merveille, mais c'est normal. Elisabeth avait l'air d'avoir été touché au bras, mais rien de grave. Et les autres membres de l'AP sont arrivés : Remus, Tonks, Nath, Alastor, Morgana et Andréa. On est plus nombreux que les Mangemorts alors il y a bon espoir.

Daphnée ferma les yeux comme si elle respirait tout d'un coup. C'était beaucoup plus rassurant que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ces dernières heures. Avaient défilé dans son esprit des scénarios catastrophes, des visions d'horreur. Mais malgré ces nouvelles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il était sur le point de se produire quelque chose d'horrible, qu'ils étaient sur le point de basculer dans une ère plus sombre, plus dramatique.

Comme si leurs vies telle qu'ils la connaissaient actuellement ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

- Il faut attendre les autres, déclara un peu inutilement Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de raconter ce dont elle se souvenait. Etrangement, depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, assise confortablement dans son fauteuil en velours rouge, au chaud, buvant une bonne tasse de thé à la menthe, elle avait la sensation que ce qu'elle venait de vivre à des centaines de kilomètres n'était qu'un rêve étrange et un peu flou. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser, de réfléchir.

Et que se passait-il pour les autres ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau dans le plus grand silence. Les propos d'Hermione avaient rassuré pendant un court instant, mais la peur les reprenait, presque viscéralement.

L'attente était insupportable.

- Vous croyez que Blaise va s'en sortir ? Finit par laisser échapper Luna, qui en ce moment avait l'air terriblement vulnérable et enfantine.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Minerva avec un peu trop de conviction, mais après tout elle était là pour les rassurer. Poppy est extrêmement douée, elle parviendra à récupérer son visage et le sortir d'affaire. Il faut avoir confiance.

Mais les trois filles eurent du mal à croire en ces trop belles paroles. Hermione surtout était terrifiée. Elle avait senti Blaise tout contre elle qui perdait connaissance, son pouls s'affaiblir, sa respiration se faire plus faible. Elle avait eu si peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Elle avait paniqué, purement et simplement paniqué. Complètement irrationnel. Plus aucune place pour la réflexion. Et cela, ça ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elle termina de boire son thé et reposa la tasse sur le bureau massif de Dumbledore. A quel jeu jouait ce dernier ? Pendant la bataille, le peu qu'elle en avait vu, elle avait été impressionnée. Une telle puissance, une telle coordination…c'était comme s'il était capable d'anticiper les sortilèges qui étaient lancés sur lui. Malgré son grand âge, il était encore sacrément doué.

Soudain, elle se leva brusquement de son siège.

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Voir Blaise. Je…je veux être avec lui quand il, quand il se réveillera.

Les trois autres sorcières acquiescèrent silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. Elles comprenaient très bien la douleur d'Hermione, si évidente sur son jeune visage.

La jeune fille devait vraiment beaucoup aimer Blaise.

Et l'attente reprit dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Trop lentement les secondes s'égrenaient.

Mais alors que l'angoisse était presque à son comble, les flammes dans la cheminée s'animèrent violemment, et certains membres de l'AP firent leur apparition.

Les premiers à débouler furent Nathaniel Derwent, qui portait une Tracey mal en point dans ses bras. Puis Lucas qui supportait un Neville à moitié évanoui dont une des mains pissait le sang et enfin Jenny et Elisabeth dont le bras pendait selon un angle bizarre et Andréa Zabini qui avait l'air folle d'inquiétude.

Minerva comprit aussitôt et courut alerter l'infirmière que d'autres élèves allaient arriver.

- Alors ? Demanda Daphnée aux arrivants.

Jenny et Lucas échangèrent un regard presque désespéré, avant que la Serpentarde ne prenne la parole. Mais déjà, leur silence était de mauvais augure.

- Remus est mort, murmura Jenny, les larmes aux yeux. Bellatrix l'a tué !

Le même cri d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres de Daphnée et Luna, alors que Minerva n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille.

- C'est impossible ! Répliqua Luna horrifiée. Pas Remus, pas…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, tout le monde pensait exactement la même chose. Les mêmes mots flottaient dans les airs.

Pas Remus. Pas le père d'Harry.

- A l'infirmerie, immédiatement ! Décréta la professeur de Métamorphoses une fois qu'elle en eut terminé avec Pomfresh. Vous nous expliquerez en chemin.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Luna à Jenny alors que tous sortaient en vitesse du bureau.

- Encore au Ministère. Quand Remus est mort…les Mangemorts sont partis parce qu'Harry a pété un câble. Il a lancé un Avada sur Bellatrix.

- Oh Merlin tout puissant !

- Ce n'est pas tout. Dumbledore a fait ricocher l'Avada et Lestrange en a profité pour s'enfuir. Mais Harry était encore plus furieux. Alors il a lancé plusieurs Doloris sur Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que Severus l'arrête. Puis Dumbledore a avoué qu'il savait qu'Harry était le Survivant depuis le 31 octobre 1981. Les Potter étaient furieux, alors Dumbledore a promis de leur révéler toute la vérité, et notamment le contenu de la première prophétie, celle faite par Eléonore Serpentard.

- Et la première prophétie, celle que Voldemort voulait ?

- Harry l'a cassé quand il a compris qu'on avait été piégés. Et après, tout s'est passé si vite…c'était comme irréel.

- Et Remus est… mort ? Demanda Daphnée, comme si elle avait besoin de se l'entendre confirmer.

Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, mais elle avait passé un mois au Sanctuaire avec lui. Comme tous les autres adolescents, elle s'était attachée à lui, et pas simplement parce qu'il était le père d'Harry, mais parce qu'il était un homme bon, juste et intègre.

Il n'avait pas mérité cela.

Pourquoi lui, et pas un Potter ? Quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas ! Quelqu'un dont la mort ne les aurait pas dérangés, ne les aurait pas atteints ?

La petite troupe se dépêcha d'arriver à l'infirmerie où Hermione et Draco veillaient sur un Blaise endormi. L'infirmière avait recouvert la partie de son visage mutilé avec des bandages, mais il n'avait guère l'air de souffrir. Aussitôt, sa mère se précipita à son chevet.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Lucas dés qu'il fut entré à l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il les avait aidés à s'enfuir, il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour le jeune Serpentard.

- Mme Pomfresh dit qu'elle ne peut pas sauver son œil, répondit Hermione d'une voix vide. Etant donné que c'est de la magie noire qu'on a lancé sur lui, elle ne peut rien faire. Il restera mutilé à vie.

Tous poussèrent un petit cri d'effroi tandis que Pomfresh se précipitait vers les nouveaux arrivants, et avec autorité allongeait les trois blessés dans des lits préparés. Quand elle avait vu l'état de Blaise Zabini et qu'Hermione Granger lui avait expliqué rapidement la situation, l'infirmière s'était doutée que d'autres seraient blessés. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première guerre.

- Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Daphnée d'une voix désespérée.

Draco hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et où sont Harry et les autres ? S'enquit-il, présageant du pire en voyant les yeux mouillés de Luna et les mines sombres de Lucas et Jenny.

Cette dernière répéta lentement ce qu'elle avait déjà expliqua à Luna et Daphnée, et obtint exactement les mêmes réactions.

- Remus Lupin est mort ? Intervint alors l'infirmière tout en administrant d'autorités des potions calmantes à Elisabeth qui était proche de l'hystérie. Oh doux Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle, clairement peinée.

Elle se souvenait trop bien du jeune homme doux et gentil qu'elle avait si souvent soigné durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Toujours poli, serviable et attentionné. Un homme bon et juste.

Il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Mais alors, une seule conclusion s'imposait.

- Vous-savez-qui est vraiment de retour ? Murmura-t-elle à une Minerva qui s'était assise sous le choc de la nouvelle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ridées et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle laissait paraître de telles émotions en public.

Mais la nuit avait été longue, et Remus avait occupé une place si importante, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle l'avait énormément aimé, et surtout, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'Harry.

- Bien sûr Poppy, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a que des idiots pour ne pas avoir compris cela plutôt !

En voyant l'air offusqué de l'infirmière, elle s'en voulut immédiatement. La sorcière avait toujours été juste envers Harry, et c'était uniquement sa loyauté envers Dumbledore qui l'avait empêché de croire le vrai Survivant.

- Excusez-moi Poppy, mais le choc a été rude, ajouta-t-elle avec contrition. Je ne voulais pas…

L'infirmière balaya ses excuses d'un faible geste de la main.

- On en reparlera plus tard Minerva, pour l'instant je vais m'occuper des blessés.

La professeur de Métamorphoses acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête et Pomfresh alla s'occuper de la blessure à la main de Neville qui était presque inconscient.

L'atmosphère était tendue à l'infirmerie. L'annonce de la nouvelle de la mort de Remus flottait dans les airs et occupait la plupart des esprits, incapable de penser à autre chose.

C'était encore pire que la mort d'Evana.

- Où est Tonks ? S'enquit soudain Minerva. La jeune auror devait être en état de choc, elle qui venait à peine de se fiancer avec Remus.

- Morgana l'a ramené au Sanctuaire, répondit Elisabeth d'une voix faible, abrutie qu'elle était par la potion calmante que Pomfresh l'avait obligé à prendre. Elle s'occupe d'elle, mais il va falloir prévenir Andromeda et Ted.

Minerva, qui se trouvait tout prés de la jeune fille, l'observa de plus près. Elisabeth n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Son visage était beaucoup trop pâle, ses mains continuaient de trembler et elle ne cessait de fixer la porte, comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un allait faire son apparition.

Harry bien sûr.

- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir, dit la directrice des Gryffondors d'une voix douce. Mais il faut que tu te reposes un peu Elisabeth, Harry va avoir besoin de toi avec tout ce qui…

La jeune fille la coupa aussitôt.

- Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont là-bas, et Dumbledore doit lui révéler le contenu de la première prophétie ! Et s'il s'énervait encore plus contre Dumbledore ! Si tu l'avais vu Minerva, au Ministère, il était simplement…terrifiant ! Sur le coup j'ai eu très peur de lui, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler !

Elisabeth chuchotait, comme si elle avait honte de dire de telles choses sur son petit ami, et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle ne se représentait que trop bien la scène.

Remus mort, et Harry qui évacuait la pression en se lâchant sur des principaux artisans de son malheur.

Albus Dumbledore. Son ancien mentor, un homme qu'elle avait profondément admiré et respecté, pendant des décennies.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé réellement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à la jeune fille. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait entendu que des bribes, et la partie non rationnelle de son esprit essayait de croire que tout n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle imaginait. Qu'elle exagérait.

- Bellatrix a lancé un Avada sur Severus je crois, répondit Elisabeth d'une aigüe, comme si elle retenait de nouvelles larmes. Mais Severus est tombé en arrière, et c'est Remus qui a été touché. Et là, c'est comme si le temps s'était figé. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers Remus qui tombait et j'ai…j'ai hurlé quand j'ai compris.

Tonks est tombé à terre, et les combats ont cessé quand Harry a compris ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux sont devenus tout rouge, comme ceux de Voldemort…c'était terrifiant…je crois que même Malfoy a eu peur, car il a fait signe à ses petits copains de partir.

Ils ont tous disparu. Tous sauf Bellatrix. Elle est restée là, avec ce sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, comme si elle s'amusait !

Et là, elle a lancé un Doloris sur Remus. Par pur plaisir je crois. Alors Harry a explosé.

Elisabeth termina de raconter ce qui s'était passé au Ministère et le sang de Minerva se glaça dans ses veines.

Harry avait lancé des Impardonnables ! Elle pouvait comprendre son geste, mais elle en redoutait profondément les conséquences. Si le Ministère venait à le découvrir…et puis surtout, ce que cela signifiait pour lui…

Désormais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il était capable de tuer, il était capable de faire souffrir…par vengeance ou par plaisir.

Cette nuit signifiait la fin d'une ère, la fin de quelque chose de précieux. Le peu d'innocence qui restait à Harry s'était complètement envolé. Il était un adulte désormais.

Draco, qui se trouvait entre le lit de Neville et Elisabeth dont il tenait la main pour essayer de la soulager, se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Bellatrix Lestrange était sa tante, et cet été il allait devoir la retrouver. Faire semblant d'adhérer aux mêmes idéaux qu'elle, lui sourire, rire avec elle sur les plaisanteries ignobles qu'elle sortait des fois sur les moldus et compagnie…supporter sa présence alors que tout ce dont il avait envie était de la gifler si fort, de lui ôter ce sourire sadique du visage, la réduire au silence, une bonne fois pour toute.

Comment allait-il être capable de faire semblant cet été, alors qu'elle venait de détruire un de ses meilleurs amis ? Comment prétendre devant l'horreur ?

Comment Severus avait-il fait toutes ces années ?

Soudain, le jeune Serpentard se sentit plus faible et impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'y arriverait jamais, à dissimuler son dégoût et sa haine. Toutes les leçons d'occlumentie n'y changeraient rien. Il lui suffirait de poser ses yeux sur son père ou Bellatrix, et sa baguette le démangerait.

Mais le moment n'était pas venu pour Draco Malfoy de se lamenter sur son sort.

Harry, Severus, Dumbledore, Sirius et les Potter firent leur entrée dans l'infirmerie.

La première chose que remarqua Jenny fut le fait que Lily Potter, une femme qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement, était évanouie dans les bras de son mari, le visage ensanglanté. Ledit mari d'ailleurs avait l'air mal en point. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cadavre et ses bras tremblaient violemment. Il se hâta de déposer la rousse sur un lit vide juste à côté de celui de Blaise et s'effondra presque aussitôt sur une chaise.

- Qu'ont-ils Albus ? S'enquit immédiatement Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vais m'en occuper Poppy, lui assura le vieux sorcier, aidant James à s'installer à son tour dans un lit confortable. Le Maraudeur ne se fit pas prier et il tomba d'une masse dans le lit. Sa respiration était saccadée, et Jenny se demanda s'il était possible qu'ils aient été blessés par Harry.

Si celui-ci avait découvert quelque chose de trop horrible, après tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir…il aurait été naturel qu'il se défoule sur eux.

Mais elle reporta son attention sur Harry et constata que ce dernier avait l'air étrangement calme. Les mains enfouies dans ses poches, il regardait un peu partout autour de lui.

Mais il évitait de regarder là où se trouvaient Elisabeth et Neville, remarqua Jenny. C'était comme si ses yeux évitaient cet endroit de la pièce.

_Ce n'est pas bon du tout_, songea-t-elle avec effroi. _Pas bon du tout…il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose était mort à l'intérieur de lui. Une sorte de lueur vide. Plus d'émotion._

_Je crois que je préférais encore les yeux rouges à la papa Voldy._

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda brusquement Elisabeth, se relevant sur son lit. Apparemment, la potion calmante de Pomfresh ne faisait pas vraiment effet.

Mais le Survivant ne lui répondit pas.

- Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est temps, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, et le vieux sorcier, qui était en train d'administrer des soins aux Potter, releva un regard fatigué vers le jeune homme.

- On pourrait peut-être leur expliquer la situation d'abord.

- Non, enlevez la toile tout de suite ! Ordonna sèchement le Serpentard. La mascarade a assez duré !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Draco, parlant au nom de tout le monde.

- Harry, Dumbledore a raison, intervint Severus. Tu ne peux pas…

- SI! Cria-t-il. Son regard se posa sur Elisabeth, et Draco fut horrifié de constater qu'il y avait de la haine dans les yeux verts émeraude de son ami. De la haine et de la colère.

Que s'était-il passé au Ministère ?

- Maintenant Dumbledore ! Répéta Harry.

Et le vieux sorcier s'exécuta.

Lentement il se rapprocha des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry. La tension était à son comble dans l'infirmerie. Confusément, tous sentaient que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit. Minerva fit mine de vouloir parler, mais Sirius la réduisit au silence d'une légère pression sur le bras. Son air désespéré la convainquit de ne pas intervenir. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- _Finite Thanatos_, murmura d'une faible voix Albus Dumbledore.

Severus retint son souffle. Mais lui qui s'attendait à des réactions toute aussi violentes que celles qu'avaient eu Lily et James Potter en eut pour son grade. Rien ne changea chez les deux adolescents.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda un Neville à moitié dans les vapes, abruti par potions antidouleur qu'il avait du ingurgiter. Sa vision était floue et il avait un peu de mal à réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Sirius s'approcha du lit où se trouvait sa fille.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension à sa fille, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Mais enfin que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Severus fut troublé. Normalement, elle aurait du se sentir mal, comme Lily. Avoir perdu tout souvenir de ces dernières années, ne plus savoir où elle en était.

Mais non, la gamine qui était devant ses yeux était fidèle à elle-même.

- Allez-y Dumbledore, dites-lui, lança d'une voix méchante Harry. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous mâcher le travail et révéler vos petites machinations à votre place ? Dites à tout le monde ici ce que vous avez fait.

Albus laissa échapper un soupir de résignation, et se lança dans le même récit qu'une heure auparavant.

Tout y passa. La première prophétie, qu'il résuma rapidement et dont le contenu en horrifia plus d'un dans la pièce, et la toile de Thanatos.

Sur les Potter d'abord. Puis sur Sirius et Evana, Franck et Alice…Elisabeth et Neville.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit ces révélations. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce, et sous le choc Poppy Pomfresh fit tomber une carafe d'eau qu'elle portait sur un plateau à destination des blessés au sol. Mais personne n'y fit attention, et même pas elle.

Parce ce qui venait d'être dit était juste trop ahurissant. Parce que c'était juste une mauvaise blague et qu'ils allaient se réveiller, et se rendre compte que rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

Parce que leurs vies ne pouvaient pas changer du tout au tout en simplement quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que la nouvelle soit assimilée, comprise. Puis, la première à réagir fut la première concernée.

- Non, répéta-t-elle à plusieurs reprises tout en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Non, non, non, je n'ai jamais été sous influence de Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-elle violemment. Vacillante, elle se redressa complètement sur son lit et tenta de se lever. Son père essaya de l'en empêcher mais d'un mouvement brusque elle le rejeta. Quand elle vit que Dumbledore allait faire mine de dire quelque chose, elle s'écria d'une voix mauvaise.

- Alors vous, n'essayez même pas d'intervenir dans tout ça !

Puis, elle sortit de son lit et s'avança vers Harry qui restait là, immobile, imperturbable. C'était comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait, comme s'il examinait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui sans même y prendre part. Comme si tout ceci lui était complètement étranger.

- Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix suppliante, tu ne peux pas croire que, enfin c'est absurde, je t'aime ! Mes sentiments n'ont été influencés par personne, tu dois me croire ! On est…

- On est rien du tout Elisabeth, la coupa sèchement Harry. Je suis désolé, car toi aussi tu es une victime, comme moi, comme ton père, et comme tous les autres. Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait forcé à m'aimer, mais en ce qui me concerne nous deux c'est terminé. Après tout maintenant tu es libérée ! ( TT_TT)

Luna et Jenny laissèrent échapper un halètement d'effroi. Harry ne pouvait pas rompre avec Eli, ce n'était pas possible !

Les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui arrivait.

- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais été sous influence de ce vieux fou ! Je…je suis sincère, même maintenant qu'il a enlevé la toile, je t'aime toujours, et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela ! Tu dois me croire Harry, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Elle tenta de s'accrocher à lui, mais il la repoussa fermement.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne te rends pas compte que la toile a été enlevée, répondit Harry, non sans mauvaise foi. Son esprit buté était focalisé sur une seule chose : Elisabeth ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle avait été forcée, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait cette certitude.

Harry avait beaucoup de qualités, mais il pouvait se montrer particulièrement obstiné et orgueilleux. Il avait été blessé dans son égo en apprenant que sa petite amie avait été manipulée, et il se sentait tellement blessé qu'il préférait couper les ponts le premier, se montrer froid et distant, afin de ne pas être plus blessé à l'avenir. Pure mesure de prévention. C'était peu rationnel, mais on l'est rarement en de telles circonstances.

- Je te jure que non !

- Harry, elle dit la vérité ! Intervint alors Neville d'une voix très faible. Il avait regardé la scène avec ahurissement, et réalisait que lui aussi allait perdre son meilleur ami. Si celui-ci tenait ce discours face à Eli, ce serait la même chose pour lui. Rien n'a changé pour nous, c'est absurde ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ! Je ne sens aucune différence, et si vraiment la toile nous avait forcés, maintenant qu'elle a disparu, on ne devrait plus t'aimer ! Or ce n'est pas le cas !

Une partie de lui voulait les croire, car maintenant plus que jamais il avait besoin d'eux. Mais il devait se souvenir que tout ceci n'était que des mensonges, que sa vie n'était que construction artificielle, et que ses vrais amis étaient ceux qu'ils s'étaient faits à Poudlard, ceux qui s'étaient trouvés en dehors de son entourage familial.

Il devait couper les liens dés maintenant, pour éviter de rendre les choses plus difficiles encore par la suite.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, mais les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Notre amitié, tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'était des mensonges. Il est trop tard maintenant. C'est terminé.

Et sans même jeter un dernier regard sur ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth fit mine de vouloir partir le rejoindre, mais Severus l'en empêcha doucement.

- Je vais y aller Eli, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment gentille. Toi tu restes ici et tu te reposes, tu as beaucoup subi cette nuit. Je vais aller lui parler.

Severus partit alors à la recherche d'Harry et Elisabeth s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son père. Le bruit de ses sanglots déchirant envahirent la pièce, et Jenny crut qu'elle allait pleurer à son tour.

Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'Elisabeth et Harry pouvait ressentir. Si jamais un jour elle apprenait que son amitié avec Lucas n'avait été qu'un mensonge, quelque chose d'imposé par une personne extérieure, elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

- Vous feriez mieux de sortir, dit-elle d'une voix timide à Dumbledore, qui assistait à la scène non sans une certaine tristesse. Elisabeth a, enfin elle a une certaine tendance à exprimer de manière assez virulente sa colère.

Dumbledore leva des yeux étonnés vers la petite Serpentarde, et fut encore plus surpris quand il entendit son adjointe déclarer.

- Elle a raison Albus. Et puis vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça ce soir. Je crois qu'on serait bien mieux sans vous pour le moment.

Et à en juger par les regards méprisants, et même franchement haineux, que tous sans exception lui lancèrent, le vieux sorcier comprit qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

*

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus courrait sur les traces de son élève préféré, qui soit dit en passant marchait drôlement vite.

- Harry, attends Harry, cria-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. Il avait encore mal un peu partout, et qui plus est l'exercice physique aux environs de cinq heures du matin n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Le Survivant se retourna, l'air étonné.

- Désolé Severus, je ne t'avais pas entendu, dit-il d'une voix triste, s'arrêtant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. De tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Remus, et la prophétie, Dumbledore et le reste.

Severus ne manqua de remarquer qu'Harry s'était instinctivement tendu quand le prénom de celui qu'il considérait comme son père avait été mentionné. Pendant quelques heures il avait réussi à faire abstraction de ce fait, mais maintenant la réalité le frappait de plein fouet, et elle était particulièrement insupportable.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton très roguien, et en une autre occasion Severus aurait été fier. Remus est mort, je suis sensé sauver le monde, et ma vie entière a été construite sur un mensonge. Et moi je suis sensé encaisser et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

- Pas du tout Harry ! Tu ne peux pas juste encaisser et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Tu as besoin de temps, et c'est parfaitement normal.

- Mais justement, je n'ai pas le temps ! Le coupa Harry d'une voix désespérée. Voldemort attend le premier moment de faiblesse venu, et il n'hésitera pas à en profiter ! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller, pas quand il menace le monde sorcier ! Et j'ai deux prophéties qui régissent ma destinée. Deux prophéties !

- Oui mais tu n'es pas un surhomme Harry, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil, que tu prennes le temps de pleurer la mort de…

- NON ! L'interrompit violemment Harry. Ecoute Severus, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider, et de te soucier de mon sort, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sortirai. Comme toujours. Et je voudrais être seul maintenant.

Le professeur de potions était désespéré par ce discours. Un tel comportement n'était pas sain, lui mieux que personne le savait. Il aurait voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer. Mais Harry n'était visiblement pas prêt.

Mais Severus Rogue n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Maintenant que Remus était mort, plus que jamais Harry allait avoir besoin d'un adulte dans sa vie, quelqu'un prêt à s'occuper de lui et à le défendre, l'aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Et cet adulte ça serait lui.

- Très bien Harry, je respecte cela. Mais sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, et que si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou de parler, je suis là pour toi. D'accord ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, soulagé que son professeur et mentor le laisse tranquille.

- Je vais retourner au Sanctuaire, dit-il alors. Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on me voit ici.

- Utilise la cheminée de Minerva, conseilla l'ancien Mangemort. Moi je reste un peu, je vais m'assurer que Blaise et les autres vont bien.

Harry acquiesça avant de s'en aller.

Alors que Severus allait faire demi-tour, un bruit strident le fit violemment sursauter.

Jurant, il sortit le talkie-walkie de sa poche et décrocha, se demandant qui pouvait bien chercher à le joindre.

- Severus, dit une voix basse dans l'appareil, et il reconnut avec soulagement la voix de Katarina.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Par Merlin Severus, c'est très grave, on vient de me signaler qu'Harry n'est pas dans son dortoir, et j'ai fouillé tout le château. Il n'est plus là !

Le directeur des Serpentards faillit se frapper le front. Dans toute l'agitation de la nuit, ils avaient oublié de prévenir la directrice de Durmstrang qu'Harry avait du revenir précipitamment en Angleterre.

- Oui je sais Katarina. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry est de retour parmi nous.

Et rapidement, il entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

- Remus est mort ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminée. Oh Merlin c'est épouvantable. Severus, je suis tellement désolée. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le sorcier fut surpris de cette sollicitude. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle se fasse du souci pour Harry. Qu'elle songe tout de suite à s'enquérir de son état lui fit chaud au cœur.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-il. C'était étrange mais il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il songeait à baisser un tant soit peu sa garde. Elle le mettait en confiance, et il appréciait cela. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit mort.

Ce disant il sentit de nouveau une boule monter en lui, et des larmes emplir ses yeux. Malgré leur passé, ces dernières années Remus était devenu un ami très précieux. Son meilleur ami, le premier qu'il ait jamais eu.

Mais comme Louisa, Bellatrix le lui avait enlevé.

Et elle allait le payer très cher.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Katarina. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proches, et je sais aussi qu'il t'appréciait énormément, et qu'il te faisait confiance. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour t'aider. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

Severus secoua silencieusement la tête. Il aurait adoré qu'elle soit là à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait atténuer sa peine.

Et les adolescents avaient besoin de lui. Il devait se concentrer sur les vivants. Sur Harry surtout.

- C'est très gentil Katarina, et j'apprécié énormément ton attention, mais il faut que j'aille voir comment vont les ados.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Et Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Apparemment, un seul d'entre eux a été gravement touché, ce qui est un miracle. Harry va très mal bien entendu, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis persuadée. Il t'adore, et il a besoin de toi plus que quiconque. Va-t-il revenir à Durmstrang ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Pour le moment il est reparti au Sanctuaire.

- Severus, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter, de jour comme de nuit, tu m'entends ? Et c'est pareil pour Harry.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit le professeur, profondément touché.

- J'essaierai de venir dés que possible, lui promit la sorcière.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant que Severus ne prenne congé. Essuyant les larmes sur son visage, il retourna à l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, qu'il fasse quelque chose à faire, ou sinon la douleur le submergerait et le paralyserait.

*

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. _

Albus pensait que la journée était terminée. Enfin terminée.

Trop d'émotions, trop de choses à assimiler. Harry était de retour et la plupart des secrets avaient été révélés cette nuit. Il allait falloir mettre Fudge au courant, qu'il fasse ce qui était nécessaire.

Que la communauté sorcière prenne ses responsabilités. Et qu'il soit cloué au pilori de la vindicte populaire. Peu importait désormais.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait longtemps à vivre après tout.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait du ressentir un certain soulagement, se sentir délivré de la prophétie. Il n'était plus le seul à porter ce fardeau désormais, il n'aurait plus à agir dans l'ombre, à manipuler tout le monde, à sans cesse craindre que son secret soit découvert, à craindre l'échec.

Mais pourtant, tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était un profond sentiment de vide, une sorte de goût amer dans la bouche.

Le regard d'Harry, sa haine…c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant toutes ces années.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et Dumbledore leva les yeux, étonné. Il était presque six heures du matin, qui pouvait venir le déranger à une telle heure ?

- Entrez, cria-t-il d'une voix affaiblie. Les nuits blanches décidément ce n'était plus de son âge.

Severus Rogue entra alors dans le bureau. Mais c'était un Severus qui semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux en une seule nuit. Ses yeux habituellement froid et dédaigneux n'exprimaient plus qu'un profond désarroi, une tristesse immense. Sa bouche était tordue en une sorte de grimace épuisée, et Albus se souvint soudain que son ancien protégé avait tissé des liens profonds avec Remus Lupin. Il devait être anéanti par cette disparition.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Severus ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Mais, fait suffisamment rare pour être noté, il ne lui proposa pas de bonbon au citron.

Severus s'assit sans répondre. Il semblait être en profonde réflexion, et Albus lui laissa le temps. Il voulait renouer des liens avec le professeur, qui était après tout l'adulte le plus proche d'Harry.

Il aurait besoin de lui pour pouvoir agir sur l'Elu.

Au bout de quelques minutes de profond silence, Severus exprima ses pensées.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie en train de veiller sur Blaise quand je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs choses n'étaient toujours pas éclaircies Dumbledore. Il y a toujours des questions que je me pose, et je sais que vous en avez les réponses.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- La lettre anonyme. Celle qui a été envoyé à Remus et Harry il y a presqu'un an, celle qui le suppliait de ne pas être adopté par Remus. C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi Abus ? Pourquoi est-ce que Remus ne pouvez pas adopter Harry ? Et pourquoi était-ce si grave que les Potter le renient ?

Albus sentit quelque chose se glacer en lui. Il avait espéré qu'au milieu de toute l'agitation ce détail soit oublié, car il n'était pas encore prêt à révéler certaines choses au Survivant.

Mais Severus était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Les faux-semblants étaient impossibles avec lui. Alors quoi, opter pour une demi-vérité ?

Ou tout lui dire en espérant qu'il n'en révèle rien à Harry ?

Impossible. Restait la solution de lui envoyer un Oubliette par la suite, mais c'était risqué.

Le plus sage restait l'option tourner autour du chaudron en espérant détourner ses soupçons.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment et pourquoi Harry a résisté à l'Avada de Voldemort Severus ?

- Non, et je suppose que c'est la question à un million de gallions. Pourquoi, vous le savez vous ?

- Plus ou moins, disons que j'ai une hypothèse qui je le pense est vraie.

Voyant que le vieux sorcier ne faisait pas mine de poursuivre, Severus commença à s'énerver.

- Et seriez-vous assez aimable et gentil pour me faire part de cette hypothèse ou est-ce que ce serait trop demander au grand Albus Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton Severus, le réprimanda doucement Albus, qui n'était pas d'humeur à subir ce genre de remarque acerbe.

Mais c'était oublié qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti ce soir Albus, le coupa le professeur de potions d'une voix glaciale. Vous avez mérité bien plus que quelques Doloris à mon sens. Ca aurait été moi, je ne vous aurai pas raté.

- J'avais le….commença à plaider Dumbledore, mais Severus le coupa aussitôt.

- Inutile de me ressortir vos excuses Albus ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait Severus. Il s'était fortement attaché à Harry et il ressentait sa peine. C'était normal.

- Revenons-en à cette théorie que vous avez. Expliquez-moi pourquoi Harry doit rester un Potter. Pourquoi c'est si important ?

- Comme tu le sais déjà, absolument rien ne peut contrer un Impardonnable. Personne ne peut survivre à un Avada et Harry est le premier à avoir accompli un tel miracle.

- Oui merci je suis au courant. Et alors ?

- Alors il y a une raison qui explique cela. Une raison bien particulière.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Il existe une ancienne forme de magie, très ancienne et oublié de tous ou presque, venant de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Est-ce que tu connais bien l'histoire de ce sorcier ?

- Pas vraiment non, avoua Severus. Je ne suis pas un de ses plus grands fans.

Dumbledore réprima un sourire triste. Les rivalités entre maisons étaient si grandes que plus personne ou presque ne cherchait à connaître l'histoire des quatre fondateurs. Ne comptait que celui qui avait fondé la maison dont on était issu. C'était extrêmement dommageable pourtant.

- Très bien, alors je vais t'expliquer très rapidement. Comme tu le sais, chacun des quatre fondateur était réputé pour être un maître dans une spécialité : Salazar en Potions, Helga en Botanique, Rowena en Sortilèges et Godric en Métamorphoses. Cependant, il y a un détail qui n'est guère connu à propos de Godric Gryffondor. Ce dernier vois-tu était également un expert pour tout ce qui concerne la magie d'Angita.

- La magie d'Angita ! Voyons Albus, c'est insensé ! Godric Gryffondor pratiquant la magie des serpents ? C'est ridicule !

- Et pourtant véridique mon cher Severus. Tu oublies que la querelle entre Godric et Salazar n'a débuté que quand ce dernier s'est retrouvé sous l'influence de Niumeh. Avant cela, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et c'est le don de Salazar avec les serpents qui a donné envie à Godric d'étudier cette magie si particulière qui à l'époque était assez réputée, car les serpents étaient alors associés à l'art de la guérison. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le serpent comme animal magique acquit une réputation si sombre. A cause de la déchéance de Salazar bien sûr, mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

- Effectivement. Donc Gryffondor était un as de la magie d'Angita, qui si je me souviens bien est une branche obscure de la magie consistant à guérir les gens. Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.

- La magie d'Angita n'est pas seulement consacrée à la guérison, elle est également utilisée pour protéger quelqu'un de sortilèges particulièrement néfastes.

- Néfastes comme les Impardonnables ?

- Exactement. Comme tu le sais également, les Impardonnables ont été inventés par Niumeh, la compagne de Salazar. A l'époque, de tels sorts étaient si nouveaux, si terrifiants que beaucoup de sorciers prirent peur, et alors Godric consacra le reste de sa vie à tenter de trouver des contre-sorts.

- Et il a réussi ?

- Plus ou moins. Quelques mois avant sa mort, il a mis au point une sorte de magie très confuse pouvant marcher dans certains cas uniquement, et permettant de survivre à un Avada Kedavra. Presqu'aucune trace n'existe de ses recherches, seules les mémoires d'Helga Poufsouffle attestent de ce sort, sans qu'aucune preuve n'en ait jamais existé.

Jusqu'à Harry.

- En quoi consiste ce sort ? Demanda Severus, absolument sidéré. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Une forme de protection par le sang en fait. Il est dit que l'esprit le plus pur, prêt à se sacrifier pour une personne, pourrait créer une sorte de protection sur ladite personne. Alors l'Avada rebondirait sur le lanceur, détruisant celui-ci. Cependant, il existe quelques conditions à cela.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les deux personnes doivent être unies par le sang et l'esprit pur en question prêt à se sacrifier devra avoir été élève à Gryffondor.

- Bah tiens, railla Severus sarcastiquement. Il était à peine sectaire le vieux Godric !

- Disons juste que la trahison entre guillemets de son ami l'a profondément perturbé. Sur la fin de sa vie, il est devenu paranoïaque, et ne faisait plus confiance à personne, même pas Rowena et Helga selon les mémoires de cette dernière. Il a donc mis cette protection supplémentaire.

- Mais comment s'assurer que la personne vient de Gryffondor ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était inscrit en elle !

- C'est là que tu te trompes Severus. La cérémonie de la répartition est cruciale à plus d'un égard. Sais-tu pourquoi il est impossible pour un élève de changer de maison en cours de scolarité, malgré ses plaintes et ses suppliques ? C'est parce que une fois qu'il est passé sous le Choixpeau, et que celui-ci a décidé souverainement, une sorte de marque invisible s'imprime dans l'aura magique de l'élève, une marque que rien ni personne ne pourra ôter. A partir de ce moment l'élève est un disciple de sa maison, et il développera les qualités qui sont attendues de lui.

Severus ne répondit rien à cela. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, malgré l'heure tardive et toutes les émotions et révélations subies en un laps de temps très court. Ce qu'il apprenait perturbait toutes ses croyances, toutes ses hypothèses. C'était beaucoup à assimiler.

- Si je vous ai bien compris Albus, si Harry a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, c'était parce que sa mère, une Gryffondor, était prête à se sacrifier pour lui ? Ce faisant elle aurait imprimé une sorte de protection sur son fils qui aurait ensuite rebondi sur Voldemort ? Mais c'est incroyable comme histoire, on se croirait presque dans un univers surnaturel vous savez !

- Et pourtant mon cher Severus, la réalité est parfois bien plus incroyable et surprenante que n'importe quel univers fantastique. Je peux me tromper bien sûr, je n'ai aucune preuve tangible pour appuyer cette hypothèse, mais tout converge dans ce sens. J'en suis persuadé en ce qui me concerne.

- Très bien, disons que je vous crois. Quel est le rapport avec la lettre que vous avez envoyé cet été ? Pourquoi Harry doit-il rester un Potter ?

- Très simple Severus. La protection de Lily Potter est une protection par le sang. Tant qu'elle était la mère d'Harry, cette protection coulait dans ses veines, même si le lien entre eux deux était ténu. Mais maintenant que James a renié son fils, cette protection ne circule plus dans ses veines, et Harry dés lors se retrouve particulièrement fragilisé.

- Attendez, cette protection, ça veut dire qu'Harry ne pourra jamais mourir d'un Avada ?

Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai songea Severus.

_Et c'est maintenant qu'on atteint la partie délicate de l'histoire, _songea tristement Albus. _Quoi que je dise à Severus, il ira le répéter à Harry, étant donné qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. Jamais il ne gardera ça pour lui, et pourtant, Harry n'est pas prêt à entendre la vérité. A apprendre qu'il a une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui. Il péterait les plombs, les conséquences en seraient catastrophiques._

_Non, je ne peux rien dire._

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il effrontément. Mais c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre.

- Je vois. Mais malheureusement il est trop tard. Les Potter ont renié Harry, grâce à vous Albus, précisa Severus non sans une pointe évidente de sadisme dans la voix, et cela ne peut être défait.

Voyant que le directeur ne disait rien et qu'une minuscule lueur pétillante s'était allumée dans ses yeux, il ajouta, d'une voix nettement plus soupçonneuse.

- N'est ce pas Albus ? Ca ne peut être défait ?

- Disons juste qu'à tout problème il y a une solution mon cher Severus.

- Albus non ! Protesta Severus. Vous ne pouvez exiger d'Harry qu'il redevienne un Potter ! Après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir !

- Oui mais comme tu aimes si bien me le rappeler, ce n'est pas de leur faute mais de la mienne. Une fois que les choses se seront arrangées entre eux…

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous avez ôté la toile ! S'exclama un Severus Rogue furieux. Pour qu'Harry leur pardonne miraculeusement et fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Pour qu'il oublie tout, pour qu'il passe outre la mort de Remus !

- Ne mélange pas tes émotions après la mort de ton ami à la réalité des choses Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, en mon âme et conscience, et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même manière ou presque. Qu'aurais-tu fait toi à ma place ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua l'ancien Mangemort. Oui, j'admets que votre rôle n'était pas facile, mais cela n'excuse rien, et je persiste à penser qu'une autre solution aurait pu être trouvée. Moins dommageable pour Harry. Et les autres. Franchement Albus, était-ce nécessaire de placer Eli et Nev sous influence ?

Si Albus fut amusé par l'utilisation de ces surnoms affectifs, il n'en montra rien.

- Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Il était impératif qu'Harry se fasse des amis, très jeunes, afin de le garder sur le droit chemin. Etant donné que Remus travaillait, et n'était pas souvent disponible, il me fallait des gens qui seraient tout le temps avec Harry, à qui il pourrait se confier, qu'ils pourraient aimer. Les deux enfants m'ont paru être le choix naturel.

- Mais il était inutile de les influencer ! Qui vous dit qu'ils ne l'auraient pas aimé sans la toile ?

- Tu oublies que les enfants sont très influençables, et peu enclins à la raison et l'esprit critique. Ils auraient très bien être influencés par leurs parents, admiratifs devant Ryan qui était célébré comme un héros. Et puis, la toile les forçait à désobéir à leurs parents, à rester auprès d'Harry, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Cette amitié n'était qu'un mensonge quoi, résuma Severus, désabusé. Lui qui avait souvent admiré cette amitié si forte qui unissait les trois adolescents….Tout s'écroulait comme un château de carte.

- Non, pas vraiment. La toile ne forçait pas les sentiments de Neville et Elisabeth, elle ne faisait que les exacerber si je puis dire. Avant qu'Harry ne soit marqué par Voldemort, il existait déjà un lien entre les trois enfants qui ont toujours été mis en contact, habitué les uns aux autres dés leurs naissances. La toile n'a fait que les orienter dans la direction prise, pour éviter qu'ils n'aillent du côté de Ryan en fait.

Mais contrairement aux parents, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de renforcer la toile. Au contraire, son influence a été diminuée au fil des années Severus, et quand ils sont entrés à Poudlard, elle n'est plus devenue qu'une voix dans leur tête qui leur soufflait régulièrement qu'Harry était le véritable Survivant et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Rien de plus.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant Harry n'a plus confiance en eux Albus ! Il a même rompu avec Elisabeth alors qu'il a désespérément besoin d'elle. Vos manigances ont été trop loin, et Harry se retrouve seul ou presque.

- Il n'est pas seul Severus, après tout vous êtes là. Et ses parents…

- Ce ne sont pas ses parents ! Je veux bien que les Potter aient été sous influence, mais cela n'excuse pas grand-chose Albus ! Evana a bien réussi à échapper à l'emprise de la toile ! Et l'autre idiot de Black également ! Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose contre votre maudite toile, j'en suis sûr !

- Evana était beaucoup moins influencée que James et Lily, se défendit le vieux sorcier. Et puis, dans quelles circonstances a-t-elle été convaincue qu'Harry disait la vérité ?

- Nous lui avons montré des souvenirs de la renaissance de Voldemort dans une pensine, répondit Severus. Elle avait des soupçons et se posait plein de questions, alors elle est venue au Sanctuaire cet été et a demandé confirmation. Ce que nous lui avons donné. Tout comme pour son crétin de mari.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Si Evana a cru à l'histoire d'Harry et a échappé à l'emprise de la toile, c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, devant les preuves visuelles qu'elle a eu. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y croire ! C'est cela qui a causé ces maux de tête, puis sa mort. La confrontation entre les deux vérités était trop forte pour son esprit.

- Si vous saviez qu'Evana était au courant, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? L'accusa son interlocuteur. Vous étiez au courant des dangers qu'elle courait !

- Au début je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait changé de camp, et quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard. Il aurait fallu que je sois seul en contact avec elle, mais Evana ne me faisait plus confiance. A plusieurs reprises j'ai sollicité un entretien avec elle, ce qu'elle a toujours refusé.

Severus se souvint alors qu'une fois Minerva lui avait révélé qu'Evana était inquiète car Albus ne cessait de lui envoyer des lettres demandant à la voir. C'était juste après que Sirius Black ait été oublietté par le vieux sorcier, et elle craignait de subir le même sort.

- Il y a une autre chose qui me turlupine. Alors qu'elle agonisait à Sainte-Mangouste, elle a demandé à voir Harry, et elle lui a fait promettre de ne pas devenir un Lupin. Ses derniers mots ont été « tes parents… » Et puis elle est morte. Je ne comprends pas, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait compris quelque chose ? Comment cela est-il possible ?

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Severus allait être encore plus en colère contre lui, si c'était possible.

- Et bien, il se trouve que, en fait, ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure sur la magie d'Angita, et la manière dont Harry a résisté à l'Avada…ce n'est pas moi qui ait trouvé cette réponse en premier.

Severus laissa échapper un profond soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi donc s'attendait-il au pire ?

- Continuez Albus, dit-il sévèrement, voyant que le vieil homme hésitait à continuer.

- Les jours suivants l'attaque à Godric's Hollow et la disparition de Voldemort, sans que je le sache Evana s'est lancée dans toute une série de recherches. En fait, c'est elle qui disposait des mémoires d'Helga Poufsouffle car cette dernière les avait confiées à Rowena qui les a transmis de génération en génération.

Evana avait déjà consulté ces mémoires, qui se trouvent à l'abri dans un coffre à Gringotts, quand elle était jeune. Aussi elle a tout de suite fait le lien entre l'attaque et cette forme de magie protectrice. Quand elle pensa détenir la réponse, elle vint me trouver en premier pour m'en faire part et demander confirmation.

- Et étant donné qu'elle ne nous en a jamais parlé, je suppose que vous l'avez gentiment oublietté ? Demanda Severus d'une voix mi-ironique, mi-désabusé.

- Et bien…

- Oh par Salazar Albus vous savez que cette manie d'oublietter les gens est très grave ? Faudrait penser à vous faire soigner !

Le dit Albus songea alors qu'il n'avouerait jamais, ô grand jamais avoir oublietté Severus quelques années auparavant. Il en allait probablement de sa survie.

- Mais si elle avait oublié tout cela, comment a-t-elle pu s'en souvenir sur son lit de mort ?

- Quand Lucius l'a attaqué, je pense que la toile a en quelque sorte implosé, et ce faisant tous les souvenirs bloqués ont été révélés. Si tel est le cas, elle a du aussitôt comprendre qu'Harry avait bénéficié de cette protection, et elle s'est également souvenu que j'avais lancé un enchantement sur elle, et a du en conclure que c'était pareil pour James et Lily. Mais elle est morte avant d'avoir pu le révéler à Harry.

- Et cela a bien du arranger vos affaires ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si elle avait pu lui dire la vérité ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous auriez essayé d'étouffer l'affaire à coup d'oubliettes, n'est ce pas ?

Albus préféra ne pas dire que ça avait été sa solution de secours, en effet.

- J'aurais improvisé, mentit-il.

De toute façon il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il était encore sous le coup de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Toutes ces questions qui l'avaient obsédé pendant des mois, des années étaient brusquement résolues et il se sentait soudainement comme vidé.

La situation était par trop étrange, surréaliste. Il y a quelques heures à peine il se retenait de ne pas étrangler Sirius Black et décidait, avec l'impétuosité d'un Gryffondor, d'aller réclamer des comptes à Dumbledore. Et maintenant, il avait ces réponses.

Mais à quel prix ? S'il n'avait pas quitté le Sanctuaire aussi vite, s'il n'avait pas écouté Black, Remus serait vivant à l'heure qu'il était. Les Potter seraient encore sous l'influence de la toile, et Harry serait plus ou moins heureux à Durmstrang.

Lui aussi était en partie responsable.

- Albus, que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Je veux dire, allez-vous dire la vérité à Fudge, et au monde sorcier, ou est-ce que tout ça doit encore rester secret ? Harry va-t-il pouvoir revenir à Poudlard ?

Et moi aussi ? Se retint-il d'ajouter.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que la vérité soit connue. En la dissimulant à tout le monde je voulais gagner du temps avant que la guerre n'éclate officiellement. Faire en sorte qu'Harry prenne ses responsabilités, qu'il devienne le leader dont nous avons besoin. Mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps qu'on l'aide enfin un peu.

Je vais alerter Cornélius dés la première heure. En attendant je pense qu'Harry peut rester au Sanctuaire. Il est inutile qu'il reparte à Durmstrang.

- Comment savez-vous où il était ?

- Je suis vieux, mais pas sénile Severus. Je sais très bien que Katarina Van Krause est dans son camp, et j'ai appris par un ami professeur là-bas qu'un nouvel élève était arrivé le lendemain de la fuite d'Harry. Je sais additionner deux et deux.

- Et pour Ryan ? Vous allez lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Parce que si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je serais ravi de m'en charger ! Ce serait même un plaisir.

- Oui je n'en doute pas Severus, répondit Albus avec amusement. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez suffisamment de tact pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ça va être un sacré choc pour lui, il n'a pas besoin de voir votre visage réjoui en plus.

- Ce gamin est un monstre, et il mérite bien ce qui va lui arriver, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

- Encore une fois tu te laisses emporter par tes préjugés Severus. Ryan est comme il est à cause de l'éducation qu'il a reçue. Lui aussi est une victime collatérale de la prophétie.

- C'est trop facile de blâmer son éducation Albus. Nous ne sommes pas que le produit de notre environnement, Merlin soit loué. Si c'était le cas Sirius Black serait devenu un Mangemort comme son frère, idem pour Draco Malfoy. Dés le départ ce gamin avait mauvais fond.

- Pas mauvais fond. Simplement une tendance à l'arrogance et aux préjugés faciles. Mais il est récupérable, j'en suis sûr.

Mais même Albus avait l'air hésitant, et Severus en ressentit une certaine satisfaction.

- On n'est pas fan du golden boy à ce que je vois ?

- Il est difficile à supporter, admit le directeur. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité.

- En parlant de cet idiot, quid de l'influence de Lucius Malfoy sur lui ? Vous étiez au courant ?

- Je soupçonnais quelque chose car son aura avait profondément changé, mais je n'arrivais pas à en détecter l'origine. J'ai fait des recherches, et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Le sortilège se supprimera de lui-même quand Lucius Malfoy mourra.

- Il va falloir faire vite pour tuer celui-ci alors, commenta sarcastiquement Severus. Parce qu'à cause de ça, Malfoy peut facilement nous espionner. Il va falloir faire très attention.

- En effet. Mais nous saurons nous arranger. As-tu d'autres questions Severus ?

- Non, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Je voulais juste éclaircir certains points, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle avalanche de révélations. Je vais retourner au Sanctuaire en attendant, certains ont besoin de mon aide là-bas. Mais j'attends avec impatience que vous ayez parlé à Fudge et que j'ai réintégré ma place.

- Et bien il est presque 8h du matin, je ne vais donc pas tarder à me rendre au ministère pour lui parler.

- Parfait alors.

Et dans un virevoltement de cape très roguien, le professeur de Potions prit congé de son ancien mentor et rentra en vitesse au Sanctuaire, avant que quelqu'un dans les couloirs ne puisse l'apercevoir. Il désirait éviter que des rumeurs ne circulent à son sujet.

Pourtant, c'était à oublier qu'à Poudlard rien ne restait secret très longtemps.

Alors que Severus et Dumbledore discutaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, et que la plupart des élèves se réveillaient difficilement, un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle, John Dorian, qui avait passé la nuit à souffrir de crampes d'estomac, décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, espérant pouvoir amadouer suffisamment Pomfresh pour que celle-ci le garde toute la journée et le dispense ainsi de cours. Il avait Potions aujourd'hui, et il détestait cela, même si les cours étaient plus faciles avec Potter que Rogue. Simplement, il n'était pas doué et parvenait toujours à faire exploser quelque chose.

Mais alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie, tentant au maximum de prendre l'air d'une personne souffrant le martyre, il constata avec stupéfaction que la pièce principale était remplie de monde et qu'une certaine agitation y régnait.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela et que c'était uniquement des membres de l'AP qui étaient là. John connaissait vaguement l'AP, en tout cas il en connaissait les représentants principaux. Pour la plupart des Serpentards.

Et là il en voyait un, Zabini s'il se souvenait bien, couché dans un lit, réveillé, la moitié du visage couvert de bandages, parlant doucement à une fille qui avait un peu trop de cheveux et qui pleurait. Elisabeth Black, la célèbre petit ami d'Harry, qui pleurait sans retenue dans son lit tandis qu'une autre fille blonde tentait de la consoler. L'autre meilleur ami d'Harry, un Gryffondor pleurait lui aussi, et John constata avec horreur qu'il lui manquait trois doigts à une de ses mains.

Malfoy était là également, assis au chevet d'une Serpentarde qui avait l'air en mauvais état elle aussi. Et l'atmosphère était si lugubre que le jeune Poufsouffle songea aussitôt que quelque chose de terrible avait du se produire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il timidement, et immédiatement, toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui, braquant des regards surpris vers l'intrus.

- Mr Dorian que faites-vous ici ? Intervint la matrone, s'avançant vers le jeune garçon. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

- Oui, mais j'ai très mal au ventre, protesta le garçon. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien qui vous regarde Mr Dorian, commença à répondre l'infirmière. Ces jeunes gens sont blessés et ont besoin de calme, et c'est la sixième fois ce mois-ci que vous venez pour ces maux de ventre ! Je vous conseille d'arrêter d'essayer d'éviter vos contrôles et retourner en cours !

- Ils ne sont pas tous blessés ! Protesta John. Et puis j'ai vraiment mal, alors moi aussi je mérite d'être soigné. Et c'est pas la sixième fois mais la cinquième, je crois que mon meilleur ami mets quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille parce qu'à chaque fois que…

- Très bien Mr Dorian, soupira Poppy. Restez-là, je vais vous chercher une potion et après hop, vous retournez en cours !

John tenta de cacher son désappointement. Mais alors que la matrone disparaissait dans sa réserve pour trouver le médicament en question, il dévisagea le reste des personnes autour de lui. Tous ou presque le regardaient avec surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes doigts ? Demanda-t-il à Neville.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour même entendre la question.

- Combat avec un Mangemort, répondit avec brusquerie Draco.

John ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était peut-être jeune, mais venant d'une famille de sangs-purs, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu toutes les histoires comme quoi vous-savez-qui était de retour, mais il avait toujours que c'était des rumeurs, des inventions.

Mais il lui manquait trois doigts ! Sûrement ils ne s'étaient pas envolés comme ça !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, expliqua d'une voix douce une fille blonde, Serpentarde elle aussi. Harry et presque toutes les personnes ici présentes se sont battus contre lui et ses Mangemorts cette nuit au Ministère. Tu en auras la confirmation très bientôt par le Ministère.

- C'est impossible, nia le Poufsouffle. Mais sa voix manquait d'assurance.

- Comme tu veux, décréta Draco d'une voix méprisante. Aussitôt, toute l'attention se détourna de John et ce fut comme s'il n'existait plus pour les amis d'Harry qui retournèrent à leurs occupations initiales.

Une minute plus tard, l'infirmière revint et donna sa potion à John qui fut très vite mis à la porte.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde à Poudlard excepté peut-être les elfes de maison, étaient au courant que les amis d'Harry étaient à l'infirmerie, grièvement blessés et qu'ils s'étaient battus contre vous-savez-qui et ses Mangemorts durant la nuit. Et parce que John Dorian n'avait pas peur d'exagérer un tout petit peu la vérité, des rumeurs circulèrent très vite comme quoi Harry s'était battu contre le seigneur des ténèbres en personne, et qu'il était si blessé qu'il avait été envoyé à sainte-mangouste.

- …trois doigts il lui manque…salement amoché…

- …une bataille au Ministère…beaucoup de dégâts…

- …contre tu-sais-qui en personne ! …à peine vivant…

Les rumeurs circulaient et volaient dans les couloirs, et à dix heures du matin plus personne n'ignorait rien de cette histoire.

Pas même Ryan Potter.

Il s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars. Un corridor noir au Ministère, des cris et des hurlements, comme si plusieurs personnes étaient en train d'agoniser, et des images qui se succédaient : Harry qui tuait le professeur Quirrel en première année, puis en seconde année dans la chambre des secrets contre Tom Jedusor. En quatrième année dans le labyrinthe…des images violentes, du sang et des larmes qui hantèrent son sommeil. Il se réveilla en nage, épuisée et anxieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Emmett l'avait trahi et avait rejoint Harry. Sa mère agissait étrangement ces derniers temps, et son père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder, entre ses cours, son boulot de directeur de la maison Gryffondor et les leçons particulières qu'il lui donnait en défenses contre les forces du mal.

Son père était persuadé que Lord Voldemort allait revenir. Parce que Dumbledore l'en avait convaincu. Très sérieusement, James lui avait expliqué la situation. Lui avait expliqué qu'en tant que Survivant, c'était à lui que reviendrait la tâche de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sauf qu'il en était absolument incapable, s'était rendu compte Ryan, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, alors qu'il écoutait son père tout en essayant de plaquer un sourire courageux sur son visage.

Parce que Ryan était beaucoup de choses, et il avait pas mal de défauts, mais il savait être réaliste quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Il avait beau parader et exhiber son titre de Survivant toutes les cinq minutes, ces dernières années, il s'était rendu compte de pas mal de choses.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait déjà vaincu à deux reprises Voldemort en deux ans. C'était Harry. Ce n'était pas lui l'as en défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry, encore une fois.

Ce n'était pas lui le virtuose du balai. Harry.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait réuni à ses côtés des Aurors, des professeurs et des élèves prêts à se battre pour lui. Encore et toujours Harry.

Lui n'était qu'un élève normal. Vivant une vie d'adolescent épanoui et insouciant. Enfin, si on exceptait son enlèvement. Et le tournoi de l'année dernière.

Le tournoi justement. Qui avait réussi haut la main les deux premières épreuves ? Toujours le même Serpentard insupportable.

Mais où était sa place à lui dans tout ça ?

Et puis Harry qui criait un peu partout que Voldemort était de retour et que lui était le véritable Survivant.

Au début il l'avait haï pour oser prétendre cela. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? C'était lui Ryan Sirius Potter le Survivant !

Il l'avait détesté, et avait ressenti une honteuse satisfaction quand James l'avait renié. Il le méritait bien, à vouloir lui voler sa gloire…son identité.

Mais acculé au mur, Ryan commençait à voir les choses d'une manière différente. Si Dumbledore disait vrai…si Voldemort était bel et bien de retour…il ne pourrait jamais l'affronter…et encore moins le battre. Il fallait être réaliste, il n'était même pas capable de battre un sixième ou un septième année, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Impossible.

Il était déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires : la peur de devoir assumer ce fardeau, de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche, peur d'être blessé ou pire et le désir de plus en plus puissant d'échapper à la prophétie…qu'au fond, Harry dise la vérité. Que ce soit lui le Survivant. Qu'il se charge du sale boulot pendant que lui Ryan vivait sa vie tranquillement, sans avoir à se soucier de Voldemort.

Même lui avait conscience du fait qu'il était incroyablement égoïste de penser cela. Egoïste, et lâche. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il voulait une vie normale. Une vie exempte de toute responsabilité.

Aussi, quand il entendit les rumeurs dans les couloirs, les murmures en cours de Sortilèges, il se surprit à espérer. Et si…

- Tu entends ça ? Bouilla Ron à côté de lui, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe. Plusieurs élèves ne manquaient pas de jeter des regards curieux ou même soupçonneux à Ryan. Tout le monde le dévisageait, mais ce n'était pas de l'admiration dans leur regard. Ils étaient en train de se poser des questions.

Ryan l'ignorait encore, mais pour lui c'était le début de la fin. Dans quelques jours il ne serait plus le Survivant, mais simplement un usurpateur.

- Que des idiots ! Continua Ron, toujours aussi furieux que des gens puissent mettre en cause son meilleur ami avec des histoires aussi ridicules et insensées. Non mais quand je…

- Tu as été voir à l'infirmerie si c'était vrai ? L'interrompit Ryan, peu soucieux des états d'âme du rouquin. Aucun d'eux n'était présent dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et ils n'étaient pas en cours non plus. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien, probablement une histoire qu'ils ont inventée, répondit le Gryffondor, balayant les inquiétudes de Ryan d'un geste rapide de la main. Tu ne les crois quand même pas ?

- Je préférerais aller voir à l'infirmerie, pour m'en assurer, dit alors Ryan.

Une boule de plus en plus grosse montait en lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui sifflait que cette histoire était vraie, et qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait à l'infirmerie.

Une très mauvaise surprise.

- Si tu veux, concéda Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Mais ça sert à rien, je te le dis !

*

Ryan et Ron se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie, pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Ryan était perdu dans ses pensées, à la fois anxieux et irrité, et Ron, qui sentait bien que son meilleur ami n'était pas bien, choisit pour une fois de faire preuve de tact et de subtilité et de le laisser en paix. Une première.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, Ryan eut la surprise de voir débarquer son oncle préféré, de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix surprise. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le père d'Elisabeth dévisagea le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise. Au milieu de toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié Ryan. Ce dernier était-il au courant ? James et Lily avaient-ils eu le temps de lui parler, ou Dumbledore ?

- Je viens voir ma fille, Elisabeth est blessée, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Devant l'air abasourdi de son neveu, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans les couloirs ? Demanda alors Ryan d'une voix faible.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Visiblement, le sale boulot lui revenait.

- Ryan, écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, et c'est très difficile pour moi…

- Non attendez, le coupa Ron. Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'ils disent, Harry n'est pas le Survivant, c'est Ryan !

Les deux garçons dévisagèrent l'Animagus, leurs visages suppliants. Mais c'est le regard de Ryan qui bouleversa Sirius qui sentit une immense pitié l'envahir. Dans toute cette histoire, Ryan était une des nombreuses victimes collatérales de Dumbledore.

Comme sa fille, comme Remus et Evana.

- Je suis désolé Ryan, répondit-il faiblement.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, nia le Gryffondor. C'est moi…je…enfin Dumbledore nous…

- Dumbledore nous a menti depuis le début, éclata Sirius, afin de dissimuler sa haine et sa colère. Dumbledore nous a tous trompé, depuis le début Ryan, il nous a menti et nous a manipulé pour qu'on croie que tu étais le Survivant et non pas Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait parler à Ryan de la première prophétie. Celui-ci était toujours sous l'influence de Lucius Malfoy, et Voldemort ne pouvait jamais en prendre connaissance.

Mais que répondre ? Quelle réponse pourrait apporter un minimum d'explications et de soulagement à son neveu ?

- Dumbledore avait ses raisons Ryan, il voulait protéger Harry, faire en sorte que celui-ci devienne un parfait petit soldat capable de vaincre Voldemort le moment venu. Il a pensé qu'en le mettant à l'abri de la célébrité, en le plongeant dans l'anonymat et l'oubli il y parviendrait mieux.

- Alors, maintenant que c'est Harry le Survivant, mes parents ne vont plus m'aimer ? Ils vont faire avec moi comme ils ont fait avec lui pendant toutes ces années n'est ce pas ?

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cela. Son premier instinct était d'aller trouver Dumbledore et de le frapper avec un sort bien placé, mais cela ne résoudrait rien.

Bien entendu, le vieux sorcier foutait le bordel, et c'était à eux de payer les chaudrons cassés. Typique.

- Non, Ryan, pas du tout.

Il voulait lui expliquer pour la toile, lui expliquer que le directeur n'était qu'un immonde fumiste qui avait détruit leur grande famille, mais il se souvint que Ron Weasley était là, qu'il les dévisageait avec curiosité et horreur, et qu'il attendait visiblement des explications.

Qu'il pourrait aller répéter dans tout Poudlard.

- Ron, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? Demanda poliment le Maraudeur. Il s'agit d'une affaire familiale, et je préférerais parler à mon neveu en tête-à-tête.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas l'air enchanté de devoir partir et allait faire mine de protester, mais un coup d'œil à son acolyte lui signifia clairement que celui-ci ne demanderait pas à ce qu'il reste. Résigné, il s'en alla et repartit à la tour des Gryffondor.

Trente minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées sur son passage étaient au courant qu'Harry, l'infâme Serpentard comme certains le surnommaient, était bel et bien le Survivant, et que Dumbledore avait menti depuis le début.

- Tes parents ne vont pas te détester, reprit Sirius d'une voix basse, tout en entrainant son neveu avec lui vers l'infirmerie. Clairement une entrevue avec Lily et James pour le rassurer était indispensable. Ils ne vont pas te détester, bien au contraire, ils t'aiment très fort, tout comme ils aiment Harry. Vois-tu, ils ont été forcés par Dumbledore de ne pas l'aimer.

Et Sirius, tout comme il l'avait expliqué à Emmett ce matin quand ce dernier avait accouru à l'infirmerie en entendant les rumeurs dans les couloirs, lui révéla l'existence de la toile de Thanatos, et les effets que cela avait eu sur leur famille.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ryan fut choqué et horrifié en entendant cela. Mais pour lui plus que quiconque le choc était immense. Tout comme Harry il apprenait que sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un immense mensonge. Tous ses repères se retrouvaient détruits en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

- Mais Harry n'est plus mon frère, murmura Ryan une fois qu'il eut assimilé tout cela, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qui va se passer à présent ?

- Je l'ignore Ryan, répondit d'une voix douce son oncle, passant une main aimante dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi comme tes parents seront toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et nous ne cesserons jamais de t'aimer, même si tu n'es pas le Survivant.

Mais Ryan n'eut pas l'air convaincu par ce petit discours. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la manière dont avait été traité Harry quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et lui avait trouvé cela parfaitement normal à l'époque.

Et maintenant c'était son tour. Tout le monde allait le détester, penser qu'il n'était qu'un usurpateur et un menteur. Il allait être méprisé et oublié.

Comme Harry l'avait été.

Mais Ryan ne songeait pas à Harry en ce moment. Peu lui importait que ce dernier ait été spolié de son identité pendant prés de quatorze ans, qu'il ait perdu ses parents à cause d'une manipulation de Dumbledore. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cela. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était les implications que cela aurait sur sa vie à lui.

C'était une catastrophe, la pire chose qui aurait jamais pu lui arriver.

- Prêt champion, demanda d'une voix faussement joyeuse Sirius, qui lui aussi redoutait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas encore vu James et Lily depuis qu'ils étaient délivrés de la toile. Considérant tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, toutes ces révélations, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Ryan hocha lentement la tête, tel un condamné à mort qui s'apprête à s'asseoir sur la chaise électrique.

Il aurait voulu fuir très loin d'ici, courir aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais il devait être un parfait petit Gryffondor. Faire face à ses parents, dés maintenant.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit que celle-ci était remplie de gens qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Tout au fond de la pièce, sur deux lits presque collés, Elisabeth et Neville qui par ailleurs avaient une très sale tête. Dans tout son égoïsme primaire Ryan avait à peine retenu que eux aussi avaient été soumis à la toile. Mais Emmett était là également, au chevet de sa sœur, et il paraissait évident qu'il cherchait à la consoler de quelque chose. Mais quand il croisa le regard de son ancien meilleur ami, il eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, et presque triste.

Parce qu'au fond, Emmett Black était quelqu'un de très gentil, et qu'il avait de la pitié pour Ryan. Ce dernier avait bon fond, il avait juste emprunté le mauvais chemin.

Puis, des Serpentards, bien évidemment. Tracey Davis, allongé dans un lit, visiblement blessée à en juger par les nombreux bandages qui la recouvraient. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'aller bien, enfin en comparaison des autres. Malfoy était assis tout prés d'elle et ils se parlaient d'une voix basse. Ensuite venait Zabini, qui avait du être grièvement blessé, tout un côté de son visage était masqué, et il avait l'air de souffrir. Granger était prés de lui, ainsi que Loufoca.

- Tes parents sont juste à côté Ryan, lui indiqua Sirius.

- Où est Harry ?

Ryan était persuadé que son ancien jumeau avait du être là. Ça lui paraissait tellement logique. Et pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint de le revoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire face à son regard triomphant ou à ses remarques réjouies.

- Il est ailleurs, répondit son oncle, mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard, pas tant que le Ministère le recherche.

- Il est encore accusé du meurtre d'Evana ?

- Dumbledore est en train de résoudre cette histoire, répondit Sirius en grinçant des dents.

Puis, les deux sorciers se rendirent vers la petite chambre où se trouvaient James et Lily Potter.

Ryan avait beaucoup de choses à dire à ses parents.

*

Lily Potter avait envie de mourir.

On pouvait lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle était sous emprisonnement. On pouvait lui avancer toutes sortes d'excuses, rien n'adoucirait sa peine, son chagrin, mais surtout son immense honte.

Comment avait-elle pu ?

Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Cette question taraudait son esprit depuis les révélations de la veille. C'était le pire des cauchemars qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Hier soir, elle n'avait encore que de brefs flash-back, des images rapides qui défilaient dans sa tête et qu'elle n'avait le temps d'interpréter. Mais depuis cette nuit, les souvenirs se faisaient plus précis, plus vivants dans son esprit, et elle avait envie de hurler.

Les accusations qu'elle avait porté à l'encontre d'Harry concernant la mort d'Evana, son témoignage durant les vacances d'été, les insultes, les regards glacés et méprisants, toutes les fois où elle l'avait ignoré, les cadeaux qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert, l'attention qu'elle ne lui avait pas porté…

La liste pouvait se poursuivre sur des kilomètres.

Elle avait failli à son devoir de mère, et en plus de la douleur de savoir qu'elle avait maltraité son enfant, son bébé, elle devait faire face également à la douleur d'avoir perdu Remus, un ami si fidèle.

Harry, Remus, Evana…combien d'autres personnes allait-elle encore perdre dans cette foutue guerre ?

Lily Potter avait envie de mourir.

Ce fut sa seule et unique pensée quand elle se réveilla plusieurs heures après être rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait été assommée par les potions de Dumbledore et n'avait même pas suivi ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Elisabeth. Et maintenant, elle ressentait une douleur physique telle qu'elle en avait presque le souffle coupé. C'était comme si un étau de fer lui serrait le cœur jusqu'à pouvoir le faire exploser. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle sans rende compte.

Elle se leva péniblement de son lit, Mme Pomfresh les avait installé dans une seconde pièce plus petite dans l'infirmerie, et James dormait encore. Trébuchant, elle s'avança vers un petit miroir carré qui ornait le mur, juste au-dessus d'un petit lavabo. Et elle s'examina pendant de longues minutes. Incapable de croire que ce reflet qu'elle observait dans la glace était le sien. Ses minuscules rides autour des yeux et aux commissures des lèvres, ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Ses cheveux longs qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos n'étaient pas les siens, elle les avait toujours eu courts !

Non, cette personne qu'elle voyait dans le reflet du miroir, ce n'était pas elle. Parce qu'elle Lily Potter née Evans, elle était quelqu'un de doux et d'aimant. Jamais elle ne traiterait son fils, sa chair, son sang, d'une manière aussi cruelle et abjecte

Jamais elle ne se trahirait de cette manière.

Levant le bras pour remettre ses cheveux en arrière, elle constata alors quelque chose de bizarre. Son bras était orné d'une sorte de cicatrice argentée très pâle, mais clairement visible. Elle effleura la trace du bout des doigts et fut surprise de sentir comme une onde de chaleur en émaner.

Cette cicatrice ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y accorder plus d'attention car Sirius et Ryan firent leur apparition.

En voyant son fils cadet faire irruption, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à Harry. Et ce n'était pas à l'avantage de Ryan.

Ce dernier avait encore l'air d'un gamin. Ses traits conservaient un aspect enfantin, tout comme James au même âge il n'était pas très grand et il n'était pas non plus très musclé. Contrairement à Harry, bien plus grand et élancé, mais possédant néanmoins une certaine carrure qui le faisait paraître bien plus vieux que son âge. De plus ses yeux étaient si sérieux, et son regard si mature…Ryan à l'opposé n'était qu'insouciance innocence.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée mais qui était en réalité tremblante.

- Je viens de mettre Ryan au courant Lils, répondit gravement Sirius. Je lui ai tout dit, pour la toile et tout ça.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolée Ryan, dit-elle. Désolée que tu doives subir cela.

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Vous allez reprendre Harry, et il va redevenir mon frère ? Parce qu'il est le Survivant ? Mais il ne veut pas de vous ! Il veut être le fils de Remus, je le sais !

La voix de Ryan était presque suppliante, et Lily fut partagée entre la tristesse devant l'égoïsme de son fils et la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. Maintenant plus que jamais il avait l'air d'un gosse perdu, qui ne voulait surtout pas que les choses changent. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant, que les gens le pomponnent et le chérissent, non pas pour ce qu'il était, mais pour un acte qu'il aurait soi-disant accompli alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- Remus est mort Ryan, intervint alors Sirius, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de le dire à son neveu. Probablement parce qu'il lui était insupportable de se rappeler de cela et qu'il ne pouvait y penser sans ressentir l'envie de pleurer, d'hurler et de frapper quelqu'un.

Mais Ryan prêta à peine attention à cette information. Il connaissait mal Remus qui ne l'avait jamais chouchouté comme tous les autres. C'était l'oncle d'Harry, et non le sien.

Son regard était fixé sur le visage de sa mère. Il voulait une réponse précise, une réponse qui le rassurerait.

Plus tard il en aurait extrêmement honte, mais tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était entendre que rien ne changerait et qu'Harry ne redeviendrait jamais leur fils. Qu'il n'y aurait que lui, et rien d'autre.

Mais bien entendu Lily ne pouvait lui faire une telle promesse. Tout avait changé maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas encore, biaisa-t-elle. Ton père et moi vous aimons tous les deux de la même manière, quoi qu'il se soit produit dans le passé. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour qu'Harry nous pardonne ce qui s'est passé et que notre famille…

- Mais Harry ne fait plus partie de la famille ! Tempêta son plus jeune fils. Mais maintenant que vous savez qu'il est le Survivant, tout change bien sûr. C'est lui qui va devenir votre préféré, et moi vous allez m'oublier !

- Ryan tu es injuste ! Protesta sa mère. Nous n'avons pas fait exprès de…

- De toute façon je suis persuadé qu'il ne vous pardonnera jamais, lança Ryan d'une voix mauvaise. Et j'espère bien qu'il ne vous pardonnera pas, vous êtes des horribles parents !

Et sur ces paroles aimantes il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, ne voulant pas continuer cette confrontation. La partie rationnelle qui était en lui, et qui avait bien du mal à s'exprimer la plupart du temps, lui soufflait que ce n'était pas de la faute de ses parents, que c'était celle de Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se déchainer sur ce dernier. Autant donc se défouler sur ses parents, qui trop brisés par tout ce qui venait de se passer étaient incapables de répliquer.

Lily fondit en larmes à l'infirmerie. Se rasseyant sur son lit, elle sanglota à chaudes larmes. Ryan venait de formuler à voix haute la peur qui l'obsédait depuis qu'elle était réveillée et avait repris pleine conscience.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai Patmol ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux crises de sanglots. Qu'Harry ne voudra plus jamais avoir affaire à nous ?

Sirius eut l'air embarrassé.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas Lily. Ca a été un coup horrible pour lui, et il a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Et n'oublie pas qu'il vient de perdre Remus, qui était un père pour lui. Il a besoin de faire son deuil, mais je crois que vous ne devez surtout pas le laisser s'en aller. Vous devez vous accrocher à lui, et essayer de le récupérer. C'est votre…enfin c'est Harry, et vous l'aimez, quoi qu'il se soit passé ces quatorze dernières années.

Il va falloir gérer cela très délicatement. Essaie de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce que tu ressens, mais vas-y doucement, n'oublie pas qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent qui a déjà beaucoup trop vécu pour son âge.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. Les propos de Sirius étaient sensés. D'un côté il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle ne pouvait plus perdre Harry, c'était impossible. D'un autre, cela allait demander énormément de temps, les dégâts étaient extrêmement profonds.

Mais pas irrémédiables.

Parce que Lily avait pas mal de défauts, mais en parfaite Gryffondor elle était têtue et déterminée. Une fois qu'elle décidait quelque chose, elle ne rebroussait pas chemin. Pas tant qu'elle avait et ou accompli ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle réussirait à refaire partie de sa vie. Foi de Gryffondor.

Et avec un peu de chance, la peine, la douleur et la honte en elle disparaitraient, petit à petit.

*

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

Albus savait que les rumeurs circulaient dans son école plus vite qu'un vif d'or sur un terrain de Quidditch. Il les avait entendus toute la journée. Les professeurs avaient défilé dans son bureau toute la journée, cherchant à savoir pourquoi les cours de Potions et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avaient été annulés alors que les BUSES et ASPICS approchaient, et où étaient donc Zabini, Malfoy, Davies, Greengrass, Granger, Derwent, Entwhistle, Londubat, Black et Lovegood.

Il leur avait dit le strict minimum. Une bataille avait eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie cette nuit, et certains élèves avaient été blessés. Il avait donné l'autorisation aux autres de veiller à leurs chevets, car ils étaient très inquiets. Quand à James et Lily ils avaient également été blessés, mais rien de sérieux, ils seraient très bientôt sur pied.

Et quand aux rumeurs qui disaient qu'Harry était le Survivant, et non Ryan, il les confirma.

Oui il avait fait une erreur, et il en était profondément désolé. Il avait cru que, mais voilà, hier soir comme les Potter il avait appris la vérité. Il s'en voulait terriblement et allait tout faire pour arranger la situation.

Les professeurs face à lui avaient eu divers réactions face à ces explications : incrédulité, que le vieux sorcier ait pu se tromper (on avait beau dire que l'erreur était humaine, elle ne pouvait pourtant être Dumbledorienne !), horreur devant l'absurdité de la situation, et surtout devant la prise de conscience pour les professeurs qui se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient traité injustement un élève durant des années, qu'ils avaient parié sur le mauvais cheval, mais aussi du mépris, devant ce vieux sorcier qui visiblement devenait sénile.

Mais Albus assumait parfaitement. De toute façon le temps était venu pour lui de faire sa révérence au monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait plus être son leader et son guide. C'était le rôle d'Harry désormais. Il allait devoir assumer ses faits, tout en essayant de préserver au maximum sa réputation. Après tout, il allait avoir besoin de garder certains contacts, et une certaine influence. De la sorte il pourrait apporter une aide non négligeable à l'Elu.

Et au repas du soir, il s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle, afin de clarifier les choses auprès des élèves. Il fallait que la situation soit bien claire pour tout le monde.

Et puis s'il continuait à laisser faire les rumeurs, bientôt on annoncerait qu'Harry était mort, certains disant déjà qu'il était très grièvement blessé à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et donc, face à une foule d'élèves impatients, excités, anxieux et curieux, il leur résuma très succinctement la situation. Oui Lord Voldemort était de retour, depuis prés d'un an maintenant. Oui Harry avait toujours dit la vérité et lui Albus Dumbledore était profondément désolé de ne pas l'avoir cru plus tôt. Oui il n'y était pour rien dans la mort d'Evana Black qui, apparemment avait été assassinée par Lucius Malfoy, halètement d'horreur dans la salle. Oui une bataille avait eu lieu cette nuit contre des Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie et certains élèves avaient été blessés, mais personne n'était mort, et Harry allait très bien. Et non Voldemort n'était pas au Ministère cette nuit.

Faisant fi du regard outré que lui lançait Minerva, qui avait du mal à avaler la pilule 'je ne savais pas et je suis profondément désolé', il encouragea les élèves à rejoindre l'AP qui désormais était reconnue comme organisation officielle de lutte contre Voldemort. Il les encouragea à se montrer fort et unis, et leur sortit les platitudes habituelles, qu'aucun élève ne retiendrait de toute façon. La plupart étaient trop jeunes pour s'engager, d'autres seraient trop peureux ou individualistes pour agir, d'autres encore choisiraient le camp de Lord Voldemort. Et enfin une minorité déciderait de rejoindre le camp d'Harry, non sans s'être profusément excusé auparavant.

Mais le plus important était qu'à la suite de ce petit discours, il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier que tous sans exception allaient se ruer sur leurs parchemins et leurs encres pour mettre leurs parents et familles au courant.

Ainsi allait se mettre en branle la machine qui déstabiliserait et chasserait du pouvoir Cornélius Fudge.

Qui comme d'habitude s'était révélé être un des plus grands idiots que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu. Mais après tout, ne disait-on pas que les politiciens sont soit incompétents, soit corrompus, et que quelque fois c'était même les deux en même temps le même jour ? Et clairement ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui avec Fudge.

Quand Severus avait quitté le bureau d'Albus ce matin aux environs de huit heures, ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir se passer de sommeil avant encore plusieurs heures, malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait et les élancements qu'il ressentait encore dans tout le corps, suite aux Doloris d'Harry. Mais il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire encore.

Comme prévenir Fudge, et faire en sorte que celui-ci assume son rôle.

Aussi, il avait prévenu Minerva qu'il serait absent une bonne partie de la matinée pour régler cela. Cette dernière s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard glacial, de pincer les lèvres plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, et de lui dire que oui, elle assumerait la direction de l'école aujourd'hui et ferait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour calmer les esprits.

Quand il était arrivé au Ministère, il s'était rendu compte qu'une certaine agitation régnait là-bas. Des Aurors et employés qui montaient habituellement la garde au Ministère avaient été retrouvés assassinés, merci Bellatrix, et beaucoup d'employés étaient bouleversés.

- Que se passe-t-il Charlotte ? Demanda Albus, en voyant arriver vers lui l'Auror qui faisait également partie de l'ordre.

La sorcière avait l'air exténuée. Elle avait passé la nuit en Irlande à calmer des troubles qui avaient éclaté et voilà qu'en rentrant au Ministère elle apprenait que certains de ses collègues avaient été assassinés par Merlin seul savait qui.

- Plusieurs personnes se sont introduites dans le Ministère cette nuit, répondit-elle sombrement. Cinq personnes sont mortes au total et on a pénétré par effraction dans le département des Mystères Albus. La prophétie concernant le Survivant a été brisé ! Des traces en ont été retrouvées dans la salle de la mort. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais il y a des traces de sang et de lutte.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé Charlotte, murmura alors le directeur. Est-ce que votre mari est là, j'aurais quelques petites choses à vous révéler !

Ecarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme se hâta d'aller chercher Thomas et tous deux écoutèrent avec stupéfaction le récit du vieux sorcier. Ce dernier avait toute confiance en eux, et ils voulaient les mettre dans son camp avant qu'ils ne décident de ne plus lui faire confiance.

- J'ai fait une terrible erreur de jugement, conclut-il, et j'en suis le premier désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez, surtout auprès d'Harry. Mais l'heure est grave mes enfants. Cornélius doit être mis au courant, et des dispositions doivent être prises.

- Je dois avouer que votre histoire ne me surprend qu'à moitié, dit alors Thomas d'une voix rauque. Sauf votre respect, il y avait beaucoup trop d'incohérences, et maintenant la situation me parait bien plus claire. Mais professeur Dumbledore, où se trouve le jeune Harry à présent ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Aussi bien que possible, étant donné les circonstances. Mais oui il est à l'abri, en Angleterre, quelque part où personne ne pourra le trouver.

Et rapidement il leur expliqua que le jeune sorcier avait changé de baguette et que les Aurors ne pourraient donc pas retrouver sa trace.

- Et maintenant, comment comptez-vous convaincre le Ministre du retour de vous-savez-qui ? S'enquit Charlotte.

- Je vais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir mon enfant. A partir de là…

- Encore une fois, sauf votre respect professeur, mais étant donné que vous avez déjà fait plusieurs erreurs de jugement par le passé, pourquoi donc devraient-ils vous croire ?

- Je suis à la tête du Magengamot Thomas, répondit Dumbledore. Cette situation me donne certains pouvoirs non négligeables. Et je fais toute confiance au Ministre pour me croire.

Mais les airs dubitatifs des deux Aurors troublèrent Albus, qui songea soudain qu'il avait peut-être trop confiance en son influence et ses capacités pour convaincre les gens. Enfin sans oubliette ou toile.

- Ma sœur Emily travaille à _la voix du monde sorcier_, dit alors Charlotte. Ce n'est pas un journal aussi important que la Gazette, mais il a tout de même des centaines de lecteurs, et contrairement à la Gazette c'est un journal sérieux et impartial, tout le monde sait cela. Je peux lui demander de rédiger un article reprenant vos déclarations. Peut-être même que l'on peut publier une interview de votre part.

- Ce serait une très bonne idée mon enfant. Je me souviens bien de votre sœur. Dites lui de passer me voir cet après-midi à Poudlard si cela lui est possible.

Charlotte acquiesça volontiers, et les époux repartirent travailler, après avoir assuré Dumbledore de leur soutien. Pour autant, ce dernier perçut bien que Charlotte et Thomas avaient perdu la confiance aveugle qu'ils lui portaient.

Et ce n'était qu'un début.

D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cornélius.

Ce dernier était dans tous ses états. Houspillant sa secrétaire, qui était au bord des larmes quand Dumbledore la vit, il invectivait tout le monde, hurlait qu'il était entouré d'incompétents, et comment était-ce possible que quiconque puisse s'introduire au Ministère au milieu de la nuit, pour assassiner des gardes et s'introduire dans le département des Mystères et y détruire une prophétie ?

- Ah Albus ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le vieux sorcier. Vous tombez très mal mon ami, quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire.

- Oui, j'ai été mis au courant. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ces Aurors qui sont morts.

- Moi aussi mon ami, moi aussi, c'est une grande perte ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant derrière son immense bureau en chêne, recouvert de papiers et de dossiers en désordre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, Albus se sentit mal à l'aise. Le décor était bien trop tape-à-l'œil pour un Ministre. Entre les petites statuettes en argent sur le bureau, les reliures dorées sur chacun des meubles, les tableaux représentant le Ministre dans une attitude qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de prétentieuse et pompeuse et la montre en or au poignet de ce dernier, tout cela concourait à donner une impression de fausse richesse, telle celle d'un parvenue.

Mais là n'était pas le moment de discourir sur les tendances bling-bling du Ministre de la Magie.

- Cornélius, je sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit au Ministère.

- Comment ça ? Vous avez des informations que j'ignore ? Mais alors que diable s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'Harry a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

Et à en juger par la lueur excitée, telle celle d'un vautour sur sa proie, Dumbledore comprit alors qu'il allait être très difficile d'expliquer à cet homme qu'Harry était en vérité le Sauveur et que le Ministère, en menant une campagne mensongère contre lui s'était ridiculisé.

Mais Albus était prêt à lui suggérer de tout lui mettre sur le dos s'il le désirait. Il n'était plus à ça prêt de toute façon.

- Non, Harry n'est pas responsable, répondit-il d'une voix sévère. Enfin, il était présent, mais c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire.

Cornélius allait répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sa secrétaire, celle-là même qui avait manqué de fondre en larmes quelques minutes auparavant, entra en tremblant dans le bureau.

- Mr le Ministre, Robert Voisey, qui dirige le service d'accueil du Ministère, vient de me faire parvenir ceci. Apparemment cette nuit certaines personnes sont entrées dans le Ministère par l'entrée principale.

- Par la cabine téléphonique vous voulez dire ?

La secrétaire hocha frénétiquement la tête et tendit un papier à son patron. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement et un sourire triomphal apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Aha ! Je le savais qu'Harry était responsable de tout cela ! Regardez Albus, il est dit qu'à passé 23 heures, lui et trois autres personnes, Elisabeth Black, Lucas Entwhistle et Jenny Derwent sont entrés au Ministère.

- Cornélius, regardez donc la raison de leur venue.

Le Ministre jeta un nouveau coup d'œil rapide sur le document qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Sauvetage de Severus Rogue ? Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire Albus ?

Ledit Albus retint un soupir de lassitude. Les explications allaient être longues.

Elles durèrent une petite dizaine de minutes en tout et pour tout. Cornélius n'interrompit pas une seule fois le discours d'Albus, mais plus le récit avançait, et plus son visage virait au violet.

- Balivernes ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix tonitruante quand Albus en eut fini. Enfin, comment pouvez-vous croire à de telles sornettes ! C'est insensé !

- J'étais là Cornélius, je me suis battu contre ces Mangemorts. Il y avait ceux qui se sont évadés d'Azkaban cette année, ainsi que Mordred Nott et Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius Malfoy est un membre respecté de notre communauté Albus, et je ne vous permettrai pas de salir son nom !

- Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort particulièrement sadique qui a assassiné Evana Black en décembre dernier Cornélius ! Rétorqua Albus, haussant le ton.

- Et quelles preuves pouvez-vous apporter de cela ?

- J'ai plusieurs témoignages, ainsi que des souvenirs de pensine que…

- Vous savez très bien que cela peut être trafiqué ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant vous croyez à ces histoires. C'est vous-même qui m'avez répété à plusieurs reprises à quel point cet Harry était un sale gamin, et une nuisance !

- J'avais tort Cornélius, l'erreur est humaine. La mienne peut être pardonnée, mais on ne vous pardonnera pas si vous, vous ne faîtes rien !

Mais le Ministre était buté, et il se leva, faisant mine de congédier son interlocuteur.

- Si vraiment des Mangemorts n'étaient pas présents au Ministère hier soir, et si Voldemort n'est pas de retour, comment expliquez-vous la mort de Remus Lupin ?

- Mais justement Albus, pour l'instant je n'ai aucune preuve de ce décès, répliqua d'une voix mauvaise Fudge. Il n'y avait aucun corps au département des Mystères. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une affabulation de votre part ?

- Ne vous engagez pas sur cette voie Cornélius, dit alors Albus d'une voix menaçante, se levant également de sa chaise.

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, chacun flanqué sur ses positions. Mais Albus était bien plus imposant que Cornélius, et ce dernier essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il se sentait faible en ce moment. Le directeur de Poudlard irradiait d'une réelle puissance, toute lueur bienveillante avait disparu de son visage et ces yeux bleus habituellement pétillants étaient glacés, tels ceux de Minerva quelques heures plus tôt.

- Est-ce que c'est une menace Dumbledore ?

- Tout à fait Cornélius.

- Et qu'allez-vous donc faire contre moi, je suis le Ministre de la Magie !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas tout-puissant Cornélius. Si d'ici demain matin, vous n'avez pas fait une déclaration dans laquelle vous prévenez la population que Voldemort est de retour, je lance une procédure de destitution contre vous, par le biais du Magengamot.

*

_L'antre d'Asmodée. _

- Crucio ! Siffla la voix basse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'était pas content. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi furieux depuis sa renaissance un an plus tôt. La prophétie, SA prophétie avait été détruire par ce maudit Survivant. Il avait osé le défier, le plan avait échoué, et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'en découvrir le contenu.

Et de savoir que le père adoptif d'Harry avait été assassiné par Bella ne lui était d'aucun réconfort pour le moment.

Les membres de son Triumvirat gisaient devant lui, et impitoyablement, il continuait à leur balancer crucios après crucios. Et ces idiots se laissaient faire, et une nouvelle fois Lord Voldemort ne ressentit que du mépris envers ces sangs-purs qui osaient se laisser rabaisser de la sorte. N'avaient-ils donc aucune fierté, aucune dignité ?

Il les méprisait, mais il avait besoin d'eux. Ces espèces de rats lui étaient utiles, enfin la plupart du temps.

- Maître, nous sommes tellement désolés, croassa Lucius, qui était toujours le plus prompte à présenter ses excuses à Lord Voldemort. Contrairement aux deux autres qui préféraient souffrir en silence. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère bien Lucius, car la prochaine fois que tu échoues de cette manière, ce sera un autre Impardonnable que je lancerai sur toi.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était glaciale, et Lucius sut qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'échec. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux, mais il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il échouait de la sorte.

Voldemort avait comme plan de découvrir le contenu de la prophétie avant de se révéler à la communauté sorcière. Il voulait savoir ce que disait la prophétie, avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Afin d'éviter les erreurs du passé, ne plus chuter comme la dernière fois sur quelque chose d'imprévu.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, tenta alors Mordred. Certaines personnes connaissent le contenu, les amis d'Harry ! On peut essayer d'en capturer un et essayer de le faire parler !

- Espèce d'idiot, siffla Voldemort, tu ne te souviens pas que chaque personne de son entourage est soumis à un serment Inviolable ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous révéler le contenu de la prophétie, Lucius l'a bien vu quand il a tué Black. Non, nous ne pourrons jamais apprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors maître ? Demanda timidement Peter Pettigrew, intervenant pour la première fois.

Il avait assisté à la scène avec une certaine satisfaction, sachant que pour une fois, lui qui était resté avec le maître, ne subirait pas ses foudres. Lui n'avait rien à se reprocher, et peut-être qu'il marquerait ainsi des points.

Voldemort se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il était tellement furieux ! Harry avait peut-être perdu cette nuit, mais il avait aussi gagné. Comment pouvait-il œuvrer sans savoir ce que cette maudite prophétie disait sur eux deux ? C'était trop risqué, il ne pouvait subir un second échec !

Mais peut-être existait-il un moyen. Après tout Draco, le fils de Lucius avait réussi à devenir proche d'Harry, à gagner sa confiance…

Il allait agir par ce biais.

Draco Malfoy allait lui rapporter le contenu de la prophétie.

Sinon il mourrait.


	67. A bad dream

**Chapitre 66: a bad dream.**

Il pleuvait ce jour là.

Harry sentit les gouttes de pluie lui fouetter le visage. Pourtant on était en juin, bientôt l'été. Il était sensé faire beau, le soleil était sensé briller, surtout dans cette région de l'Angleterre. Dans le Hampshire, là où Remus était né et avait grandi. Là où, adulte, il avait acheté un petit cottage. Là où ils avaient passé un très bon été, c'était juste avant sa quatrième année. C'était leur premier et dernier été, juste avant que Pettigrew ne s'échappe, que Ryan ne soit enlevé et que Voldemort ne revienne à la vie.

Avant que leurs vies ne partent complètement en vrille.

Mais peut-être que le temps s'était mis au diapason de son humeur, songea le Survivant avec amertume, alors qu'il contemplait devant lui l'étendue d'herbe qui semblait ne pas en finir.

Il se trouvait en ce moment dans l'endroit où Remus Lupin allait être enterré. Un simple parc où des sorciers et sorcières étaient enterrés. Un endroit calme où aucun moldu ne s'aventurerait jamais, grâce à quelques sortilèges bien placés.

Un endroit où Remus reposerait en paix à jamais.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à celui qui avait été son père de cœur, Harry sentit la nausée l'envahir. Un immense sentiment de solitude, de désespoir et d'injustice qui menaçait de le submerger, s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Surtout ne pas pleurer. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Pas encore, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il avait trop à faire, des gens comptaient sur lui.

Et puis, si jamais il se laissait aller maintenant, les probabilités étaient fortes pour que les pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas, pour que sa peine le consume tout entier.

Ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

Il était arrivé très tôt ce matin, afin de pouvoir échapper à l'atmosphère trop pesante du Sanctuaire. Echapper à la peine de Tonks qui elle ne cachait pas ses sanglots et son désespoir. Echapper à Andromeda, Morgana et Andréa qui voulaient jouer les mères poules avec lui, aux regards de pitié d'Alastor qui se montrait exceptionnellement bienveillant avec lui et lui avait même laissé gagner un duel deux jours auparavant.

Il voulait juste être seul. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Et le pire était que dans une semaine les cours se termineraient à Poudlard et ses amis reviendraient au Sanctuaire. Enfin la plupart. Draco retournerait chez lui, et Elisabeth et Neville ne viendraient pas au Sanctuaire.

Harry l'avait exigé, et leurs parents respectifs n'avaient pas dit non, trop heureux de renouer avec leurs progénitures.

Il ne pouvait juste pas les voir en ce moment. C'était trop lui demander, et tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris. Bien sûr, Elisabeth et Neville avaient tenté de le contacter, par lettre et par talkie, mais il n'avait jamais ouvert leurs missives, et il n'utilisait plus son talkie.

A chaque fois qu'il revoyait le petit appareil gris, il repensait à la nuit au Ministère et à sa stupidité.

Et c'était trop à supporter.

Ses amis reviendraient donc, et même s'il les aimait tous, il n'avait pas envie de les voir.

Il ne voulait voir personne, sauf Remus.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se força à ôter l'image de Remus de sa tête. L'enterrement allait être déjà bien assez pénible comme ça.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'officier ministériel qui présiderait à l'enterrement. Normalement, les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'être enterrés comme des sorciers, leurs corps étaient bien souvent brûlés vifs et jetés très loin. Mais Remus avait travaillé au Ministère, Dumbledore avait tiré plusieurs ficelles.

Et surtout, surtout, Remus avait été le père non-officiel du véritable Survivant. Et à ce titre, il méritait tous les honneurs posthumes.

Harry ricana en songeant à ce retournement de situation. Une semaine auparavant, il était honni de toute la population sorcière, il était recherché pour meurtre et traité comme pestiféré.

Aujourd'hui il était traité en héros.

Parce que le Magengamot avait lancé une procédure de destitution contre Cornélius Fudge, parce que Dumbledore, les Potter, les Londubat et Sirius avaient multiplié les déclarations dans la presse et qu'ils jouissaient d'un prestige considérable dans la population sorcière.

Parce que soudain, il n'y avait plus que Fudge et quelques hauts placés au Ministère pour continuer à prétendre que non, Voldemort n'était pas de retour, et que tout ceci n'étaient que des inepties.

Ce que Fudge n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Dumbledore contrôlait le Magengamot et la presse. Les deux organes les plus puissants du pouvoir.

Fudge avait toujours été une marionnette. Dumbledore l'avait laissé agir à sa guise pendant des années, parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant que le Ministre osait s'élever contre son ancien mentor, il rencontrait un peu partout des obstacles de taille.

Fudge ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, selon les dires d'Alastor. Le vieil Auror avait expliqué la veille au soir à Harry que Dumbledore était bien trop influent par rapport à Cornélius. On se souvenait encore de son duel légendaire contre Grindelwald, de son rôle dans la première guerre, du temps où il avait été professeur très populaire. Il avait enseigné à des centaines d'élèves qui aujourd'hui étaient des adultes et qui se souvenaient.

Non, Fudge pouvait bien se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir pour garder son poste, il était perdu. Dans trois mois au plus tard un nouveau Ministre serait nommé.

Un Ministre à la botte de Dumbledore, prédisait sombrement Alastor, et Harry se sentait furieux en songeant à cela.

Dumbledore les avait manipulés pendant des décennies. Il était celui qui avait indirectement crée Voldemort. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il s'en sortait très bien. Tout le monde lui pardonnait d'avoir fait une erreur.

Harry avait lu plusieurs articles complaisants à l'égard du vieux directeur, disant que c'était normal, que personne n'aurait pu savoir. Et puis, qui aurait pu se douter que le Survivant était un Serpentard ?

Même les Potter s'en tiraient bien. Bien sûr, certains les blâmaient implicitement, mais Albus avait une certaine influence sur les organes de presse pour une raison bien simple : il était un des principal investisseur de chaque grand journal, hormis le Chicaneur. Et comme l'argent achète tout ou presque…

Harry avait donc très vite compris qu'avoir Dumbledore enfin de son côté aurait certains avantages, mais cela lui coûterait également beaucoup.

Le directeur lui avait remis une lettre par l'intermédiaire de Minerva quelques jours auparavant, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. Il se doutait plus ou moins de ce qui l'attendait dedans : une répétition de ses excuses qui n'étaient probablement même pas sincères et une demande d'entretien.

Dumbledore voulait que désormais ils travaillent main dans la main, en équipe.

Etrangement Harry n'en avait pas très envie.

La question était de savoir s'il avait véritablement le choix en la matière.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le moment à songer à cela. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de Remus. Il était là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Pour lui dire adieu.

Soudain, le silence paisible du parc fut troublé par le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui transplanaient. Résigné, Harry attendit qu'on le rejoigne.

Les premiers à arriver furent Katarina et Severus. La directrice de Durmstrang était arrivée la veille au soir au Sanctuaire, elle tenait à être là pour l'enterrement de Remus qu'elle avait peu connu mais apprécié et respecté. En même temps elle en avait profité pour ramener les affaires d'Harry, ainsi que Sigur qui était resté à Durmstrang sans son maître pendant une semaine. Chose qu'il n'avait que modérément apprécié.

Harry était heureux que Katarina soit là, car ainsi il y avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Severus. Harry avait bien vu que son professeur prenait très mal la mort de Remus, même s'il tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne trompait personne au Sanctuaire. Plus d'une fois il était apparu avec des yeux rouges, mais personne ne l'avait questionné, soucieux de respecter son intimité.

Et également anxieux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'un ancien Mangemort qui n'aimait guère qu'on lui rappelle que lui aussi était un être humain capable d'exprimer des émotions.

Les deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers lui, toutes vêtues de noir. Sur Severus, ça ne changeait pas, mais une telle couleur conférait à Katarina une certaine dignité presque noble.

Harry cacha un faible sourire en voyant qu'elle avait son bras sous le sien.

Puis, ce furent les autres habitants du Sanctuaire qui firent leurs apparitions. Andromeda et Ted qui tenaient fermement leur fille par le bras, Alastor, Nath, Kingsley et quelques autres Aurors dont Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien et qui avaient rejoint l'AP en début d'année. Puis Morgana apparut avec Jenny et Lucas qu'elle avait été cherché à Poudlard, le directeur leur ayant gentiment accordé une permission de sortie pour l'enterrement.

Ensuite vinrent Andréa et Gabriel en compagnie d'un Blaise défiguré. Tout le côté droit de son visage était désormais complètement mutilé. Son œil avait du être retiré et il portait un bandeau noir par-dessus. Encore une fois Harry se sentit coupable devant ce spectacle, mais Blaise lui adressa un bref hochement de tête et un sourire triste. Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Pourtant il aurait du.

Minerva fit son entrée en compagnie d'Hermione et Daphnée. Puis les jumeaux Weasley, Luna, Tracey et Jennica qui avait refusé de venir au Ministère. La Serpentarde avait envoyé une lettre à Harry pour s'excuser, mais ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas. Au final elle avait eu raison de ne pas risquer sa vie pour rien.

Seul Draco n'était pas là aujourd'hui, à cause de son père.

Tous ses amis rapprochèrent silencieusement d'Harry. Jenny glissa un bras sous celui d'Harry et se colla à lui tandis qu'Hermione vint lui prendre la main et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Et soudain, Harry oublia tout désir de se retrouver seul. La présence de gens qu'il aimait l'apaisa. Ses amis ne cherchaient pas à le forcer à se confier ou à exprimer ses sentiments, sa peine, comme le faisaient les adultes. Ils étaient juste là, et lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils respecteraient ses désirs et seraient là quoi qu'il veuille.

Parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Et eux au moins n'avaient pas été forcés.

Et Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : penser à la mort de Remus, ou la trahison d'Elisabeth et Neville.

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas parler de trahison bien sûr. Parce que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Eux aussi étaient victimes. Mais au final, il ressentait cela comme une trahison.

Toutes ses années où il avait tenu le coup en se raccrochant au fait que même si James et Lily ne l'aimaient pas, il avait au moins deux meilleurs amis qui l'aimaient et feraient n'importe quoi pour lui. Combien de fois Elisabeth lui avait répété qu'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? Qu'elle l'aimait plus que quiconque ?

Mensonges, mensonges et mensonges.

Toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge.

Mais ses amis, ceux qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard…eux ne l'avaient jamais jugé. Ils l'avaient rencontré, ils avaient appris à le connaître et aujourd'hui ils étaient prêts à se battre pour lui. Il suffisait de regarder Blaise pour se rendre compte de la force de leur attachement et de leur loyauté.

C'était à la vie à la mort désormais.

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, et la foule put entendre un éclair résonner au loin. Mais Harry ne sentait rien. Ses amis se pressaient autour de lui, tous vêtus de noir, et cela contribuait à rendre l'atmosphère plus lugubre encore. Il y avait juste une telle tristesse qui régnait dans l'air…c'était cent fois pire qu'à l'enterrement d'Evana, qu'Harry n'avait même pas pleuré. Mais il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin.

Aujourd'hui s'il ne pleurait pas, c'était pour des raisons entièrement différentes.

- Voilà la compagnie, siffla Severus en voyant de nouveaux arrivants faire leur apparition.

De manière synchronisée arrivèrent les Potter, les Black, les Londubat et Dumbledore.

Harry se tendit instinctivement, et il évita de regarder autour de lui. Le sol, la boue et l'herbe étaient bien plus intéressants que de voir ses anciens meilleurs amis arriver.

Il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards. Il ne voulait pas leur adresser la parole, parce que si tel était le cas, il avait peur de faiblir, de céder, et d'y croire. Croire qu'ils tenaient réellement à lui, croire que les révélations de Dumbledore ne changeaient absolument rien entre eux, et qu'Elisabeth l'aimait toujours.

Il avait peur d'être trop faible.

L'employé du Ministère, voyant que tout le monde était arrivé, commença la cérémonie.

Harry et ses amis étaient d'un côté, les Potter et compagnie de l'autre. Deux camps se faisaient face, et d'un rapide coup d'œil Harry vit que son ancien jumeau n'était même pas présent. Pourtant, c'était son parrain qu'on enterrait aujourd'hui.

Evitant soigneusement Elisabeth et Neville, il se força à ne pas écouter le petit discours larmoyant de l'employé, un sorcier qui n'avait même pas connu Remus et qui débitait des platitudes, des mots creux qui n'avaient aucun sens.

James et Lily pleuraient ouvertement, et cela plus que tout autre chose le mit en rage. Il savait qu'il se montrait parfaitement irrationnel, mais il ne voulait pas les voir ici, à l'enterrement d'un ami qu'ils avaient ignoré et maltraité ces dernières années. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être ici.

_Mais toi non plus, _souffla une petite voix cruelle à l'intérieur de sa tête, petite voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. _Après tout, c'est toi qui es responsable de sa mort. Tu l'as tué. Tu es son assassin. De quel droit oses-tu te montrer ici ? C'est de ta faute._

Harry ferma les yeux, et tenta de chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Remus. Cette dernière semaine avait été épouvantable, à plus d'un égard.

S'il ne pensait pas à Remus, il pensait à ses anciens parents, ou ses anciens meilleurs amis. Ou bien encore à la première prophétie. Et il lui fallait produire des efforts surhumains pour se concentrer sur autre chose et ne pas y penser.

Alors il s'était entrainé plus dur que jamais. Des heures et des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. Il ne faisait jamais de pause, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Non il fallait que son esprit soit perpétuellement occupé.

Ce n'était pas sain, mais c'était sa seule et unique solution pour gérer tout ça. Se réfugier dans le travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais même dans le sommeil il ne trouvait pas le repos pourtant tant mérité. Aussitôt qu'il s'endormait des cauchemars l'envahissaient. Il revoyait encore et encore la scène au Ministère. Jamais aucune variante, toujours le corps de Remus qui tombait à la renverse, Bellatrix qui lui jetait un dernier sort, défiant le Survivant.

Mais dans ses rêves, une seule et unique chose changeait, et lui apportait un brin de réconfort.

L'Avada qu'il lançait sur elle l'atteignait. Dumbledore ne l'en empêchait pas cette fois-ci, et Bellatrix y succombait.

Et il la regardait mourir. Et il en jubilait.

Mais sa joie disparaissait trop vite. Et il se réveillait en nage, luttant contre les larmes.

Il ne dormait donc presque plus, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait une mine absolument épouvantable. Son visage était trop blanc, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et les cernes qui ornaient habituellement son regard semblaient avoir triplé de volume, creusant des sillons noirs sur son visage trop grave et solennel pour un adolescent de presque seize ans.

L'employé n'en finissait pas de discourir, et Harry devait lutter contre l'envie d'hurler. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, tout ceci n'apportait aucun réconfort, à personne. Il le voyait bien sur les visages des personnes tout autour de lui. Minerva ne pouvait masquer ses larmes, Severus semblait être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, ce qui était sa manière à lui d'extérioriser sa peine, Jenny pleurait également, tout comme Tracey et Hermione. Harry ignorait si elles pleuraient parce qu'elles regrettaient la mort de Remus ou par compassion pour lui, mais cela le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Quand à Tonks…il n'osait même pas la regarder. Depuis une semaine il l'avait soigneusement évité. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses reproches, justifiés, il ne voulait pas faire face à sa peine qui lui rappellerait la sienne.

Elle plus que quiconque aurait le pouvoir de briser la carapace qu'il s'était construit.

Mais ses sanglots résonnaient dans le parc, et chacun d'entre eux brisait un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme.

Enfin ce fut fini. Enfin l'homme cessa de parler, et Harry, hébété, vit le cercueil de Remus descendre en terre alors qu'une musique douce emplissait les airs. La mélodie des morts, sensée apaiser les vivants. Mais sur lui elle n'avait aucun effet.

- Harry, murmura Jenny d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle tira doucement sur son bras en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il se baissa vers elle, et timidement, elle pointa du regard des personnes qui s'étaient approchés de lui et attendaient pour lui parler.

Trop tard il réalisa que l'enterrement était déjà terminé, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La musique s'était éteinte, certains étaient même déjà repartis.

Mais pas les Potter qui voulaient lui parler visiblement.

Lily et James se tenaient à quelques mètres seulement de lui, ainsi que toute la clique sauf Dumbledore qui avait jugé sage de ne pas déranger le Survivant durant l'enterrement de Remus. Il doutait que cela puisse apporter un quelconque résultat positif. Il avait voulu conseiller la même chose aux Potter, mais bizarrement ceux-ci refusaient de lui adresser la parole depuis certaines révélations.

Lily se tordaient violemment les mains, et son mari avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute qui veut se faire pardonner de ses parents. Mais Harry ne voulait pas les voir ou leur parler. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Il fit mine de se retourner pour partir, mais Lily prit la parole.

- Harry, attends s'il te plait !

Sa voix était faible et suppliante, et juste un instant, Harry se souvint de la Lily du labyrinthe. La Lily aimante et dévouée, celle qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour lui.

Mais cette Lily était morte presque quinze ans auparavant. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier cela. Aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais n'avança pas non plus. Ses amis restèrent auprès de lui, et Severus s'avança, l'air mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ecoute Harry, reprit James, on sait qu'en ce moment tu vas très mal. Tu as perdu Remus, et je ne peux qu'imaginer ta peine…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compréhension ou votre pitié, le coupa Harry. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Surtout ne pas se retourner. Ne pas leur faire face. Il n'en était pas encore capable.

- On se demandait, si peut-être tu aimerais venir passer quelques jours à Godric's Hollow avec nous, continua James, rassemblant tout son courage. Histoire de renouer les liens, de t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Harry laissa échapper un rire froid et amer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, dit-il, se retournant brutalement. Son regard glacial se posa sur ceux qui avaient été ses anciens parents, et une nouvelle vague de fureur l'envahit. Il revoyait les mauvais traitements, il revoyait James le renier, Lily l'accuser du meurtre d'Evana.

Et eux voulaient qu'il revienne à la maison, comme si de rien n'était. Avaient-ils complètement perdu la tête ?

- Et je ne veux pas renouer avec vous, continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Si vous croyez que les révélations du vieux fou changent quelque chose, vous vous trompez largement. Vous m'avez renié il y a un an, en ce qui me concerne, vous n'êtes que des étrangers. Je ne veux avoir aucun contact avec vous.

Lily se mit à pleurer en entendant cela, mais James tenta une défense.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes désolés, plaida-t-il avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, nous étions inconscients, nous ne maitrisions pas nos actes !

- Oui, Evana et Sirius aussi, pourtant eux ont réussi à échapper à l'emprise de la toile. Je me souviens qu'Evana est venue me voir pour me demander ma version de l'histoire. Bien sûr elle avait des doutes, et maintenant je le comprends parfaitement. Mais elle a quand même fait marcher ses cellules grises, elle ne m'a jamais traité aussi mal que vous m'avez traité, et elle n'était même pas ma mère !

Le ton d'Harry avait monté, et ses yeux verts étincelaient de rage. Beaucoup des sorciers présents eurent alors peur qu'il ne perde le contrôle, tout comme au Ministère une semaine auparavant.

James ne trouva rien à répondre, et Harry observa avec une satisfaction presque cruelle les affres du désespoir envahir le Maraudeur. Il était clairement à l'agonie, et avait une mine aussi terrible que celle du Survivant. Jamais la ressemblance n'avait été aussi frappante qu'en ce moment.

Neville et Elisabeth se trouvaient juste derrière les Potter, et Harry constata avec un pincement au cœur que son ancienne petite amie pleurait doucement. Probablement à cause de la mort de Remus, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Mais aucun des deux ne tentaient de dire quelque chose, trop abattus, trop soucieux de ne pas énerver davantage le jeune Serpentard.

Mais leur silence ne passa pas inaperçu, et le cœur d'Harry se brisa un peu plus. Ils ne disaient rien, ils ne réagissaient pas. Non clairement, quelque chose était mort entre eux.

Définitivement, pensait-il avec colère.

- Vous feriez mieux de le laisser tranquille, intervint alors Severus, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Snivellus, répliqua avec colère l'ancien Poursuiveur.

- Au contraire, et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit alors Harry, se rapprochant instinctivement de son mentor, et James rougit en voyant son ancien fils prendre la défense de son ennemi.

- Harry, s'il te plait, supplia Lily. Je sais bien que…que les choses sont difficiles, mais nous formons une famille malgré tout. Et moi et James tenons sérieusement à ce que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. On pensait que peut-être tu pourrais passer un peu de temps avec moi, James et Ryan ? Pas très longtemps, si vraiment ça te dérange. Mais une après-midi par exemple ? Ou alors on pourrait aller manger un midi au Chaudron Baveur ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

En voyant leurs regards emplis d'espoir, Harry se sentit soudain triste pour eux. Clairement, ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de relation familiale, et ils n'en auraient jamais, c'était clair et net. Pourquoi donc ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille, et passer à autre chose ?

Mais bien sûr, réalisa-t-il, lui avait eu plus de dix ans pour s'habituer à cette situation. Pour eux c'était tout nouveau. Lui aussi avait caressé l'espoir de récupérer ses parents quand il était plus jeune. Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard par exemple, quand il avait espéré si fort les impressionner ! Avant que ses rêves ne se brisent en milles morceaux et qu'il ait appris à se détacher, à passer outre et ne plus les aimer.

Ils n'avaient pas encore compris, ils étaient encore en phase de déni.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il leur donne de faux espoirs.

- J'en dis que ça ne me tente absolument pas, répondit-il un peu trop sèchement. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai Severus, Andy et tous les autres membres de l'AP, qui eux ont toujours été là pour moi. De toute façon, je doute que votre précieux Ryan ait vraiment envie que je fasse mon grand retour dans la famille.

Harry vit aussitôt qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Leur air mortifié, et le regard soudain furieux de James lui indiqua que les relations entre Ryan et ses parents ne devaient pas être au beau fixe.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ce morveux ? Demanda Severus d'un ton curieux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Snivellus, rétorqua brutalement James, mais il perdit de sa verve devant l'air menaçant du Survivant. Ryan n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, tenta-t-il, mais Harry comprit avec dégoût que le Gryffondor n'avait même pas daigné venir. Pour lui la mort de Remus n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux Potter. Lily tentait désespérément de combattre ses larmes, tout comme son mari.

Mais il était trop tard. Il ne voulait même pas leur pardonner. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Il n'avait besoin de personne. En une seule nuit il avait perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, ses deux piliers, et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul et amer. Plus rien pour se raccrocher. Severus et les autres, ils étaient bien gentils, mais ils ne pourraient jamais combler ce vide qui l'emplissait et menaçait de le submerger s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Sans un regard en arrière, il fit signe à Severus et aux autres qu'il était temps de partir. Et il transplana au Sanctuaire.

*

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

_Un mois plus tard._

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que l'année scolaire s'était terminée et que la plupart des membres de l'AP étaient revenus vivre au Sanctuaire.

Les seuls à ne pas être là étaient Draco, Elisabeth et Neville. Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis et ses deux anciens meilleurs amis étaient toujours persona non grata auprès de lui. Elisabeth avait bien tenté de le contacter par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, mais Harry ne pliait pas.

Plusieurs avaient tenté d'interférer en sa faveur. D'abord Hermione, qui avait délaissé quelques instants son poste d'infirmière auprès de Blaise qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis l'escapade au Ministère, pour venir lui parler. Gentiment elle avait tenté de lui expliquer que rien n'avait changé pour son ex petite amie, mais Harry l'avait sèchement rembarré. Et parce que la jeune Gryffondor avait un très bon caractère, elle n'avait pas insisté.

Andromeda était venue le voir également. Maladroitement, elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que si jamais il avait besoin de parler elle était là, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas couper les ponts avec Eli et Nev juste à cause du vieux débris glucosé, ses propres termes. Mais Harry avait bien vu qu'elle était bien plus préoccupée par l'état de sa fille, qui avait désormais l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, sauf quand elle était obligée. Harry qui dormait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne l'entendait sangloter la nuit, et cela lui donnait parfois envie d'hurler.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis le Ministère. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu demander une potion pour dormir à Severus, ce dernier le lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne voulait pas choisir la voie de la facilité. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, et ne dormaient pas plus de quatre heures par nuit grand maximum, mais il acceptait cela, par pur esprit de culpabilité. Pour lui c'était inconsciemment sa manière d'expier sa faute, sa culpabilité envers son père décédé. Il méritait cet inconfort, ces souffrances.

Et puis Severus bien entendu était venu le voir, à plusieurs reprises. Severus qui s'inquiétait pour lui, Severus qui avait aussi du mal à s'en remettre, Severus qui lui offrait son épaule pour pleurer, qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison, mais en vain. Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, même pas sous les Doloris de Voldemort, mais il avait en lui un côté Gryffondorien qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. La seule personne plus têtue que lui était James Potter, et encore. Invariablement, Harry envoyait balader chaque personne qui osait s'approcher d'un peu trop près de lui.

Jusqu'au jour où il explosa.

Harry occupait ses journées d'une manière très simple. A six heures du matin il se levait, se lavait et s'habillait. Puis il buvait un verre de jus d'orange et allait courir pendant une heure dans les environs de la maison, tout en ayant pris soin d'avoir revêtu un sort de glamour, afin de passer inaperçu, étant donné que les journalistes étaient à l'affut de la moindre photo de lui. Puis il rentrait déjeuner, et à cette heure là il y avait toujours quelqu'un de réveillé. Généralement c'était Minerva, Severus ou Alastor. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, en silence, et ensuite Harry allait passer la journée en salle d'entrainement avec Severus, Alastor, Ted ou Kingsley. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas un seul instant, il ne s'accordait aucun répit, même si les adultes l'y exhortaient. Mais ils avaient vite appris à ne plus tenter de s'opposer au Survivant.

Un jour, alors que Kingsley proposait gentiment à Harry de faire une pause de trente minutes et avait insisté assez lourdement devant les refus du jeune homme, celui-ci excédé avait produit involontairement de la magie sans baguette et fait exploser une vitre. Il s'était excusé mais l'Auror avait bien compris sa leçon.

Et le soir il travaillait dans la bibliothèque sur ses devoirs d'été ou les autres matières. Il avait passé pas mal de soirées à aider ses amis à maîtriser leurs formes Animagus, et désormais seule Hermione avait encore un peu de mal à garder sa forme très longtemps.

Il était également sensé passer du temps avec Jenny et Lucas pour aider ces deux là à canaliser et développer leur pouvoir, qui s'était révélé si utile au Ministère, mais il essayait de les éviter au maximum. Les voir ensemble lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait vécu avec Elisabeth et ça lui faisait bien trop mal. Les deux âmes sœurs étaient désormais inséparables et affichaient une intimité presque troublante pour toute personne extérieure. Mais dans quelques mois ils auraient quinze ans, se rappela Harry la première fois qu'il les revit ensemble au Sanctuaire. Et selon Luna, ce phénomène n'allait faire que s'accroitre dans les mois à venir.

D'ailleurs, il avait fallu prévenir Morgana de cela, et Harry se souvint que la magnifique sorcière n'avait pas été heureuse en apprenant cela. Elle savait ce que cela impliquait, et elle avait beau adorer le meilleur ami de sa fille qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse, elle n'avait guère envie que sa fille unique se retrouve embarquée dans une telle histoire si jeune.

Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer assez sarcastiquement Severus que la subtilité n'étouffait guère, en la matière elle n'avait absolument pas le choix.

Mais Harry vivait en décalage de toutes ces histoires qui animaient le Sanctuaire. Il restait à l'écart des problèmes et histoires de tous, et les regardait comme s'il était un étranger qui se serait retrouvé là par hasard. Il se sentait déconnecté de tout, et quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal, ça anesthésiait la douleur.

Pour autant, cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, et un événement survint, forçant le Survivant à revenir à la réalité.

C'était un peu moins d'une semaine avant son anniversaire, auquel il n'accordait même aucune pensée soit dit en passant, quand Sirius Black eut l'idée particulièrement intelligente de venir rendre une petite visite au Sanctuaire.

Parce que Sirius était incorrigible, et qu'il fallait toujours qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat.

En tant que membre de l'AP, il était le bienvenu au Sanctuaire. En théorie. En pratique, une sorte d'accord tacite avait été instauré, décrétant qu'Harry avait besoin de temps et d'espace, et que dés lors, il valait mieux pour le Maraudeur qu'il se fasse discret.

Malheureusement, discrétion n'avait jamais été le second prénom de Sirius.

Il vint donc au Sanctuaire, par un bel après-midi. Le soleil brillait, d'après ce qu'Harry voyait par la fenêtre. Exceptionnellement il n'était pas en train de s'entrainer, mais avec Andréa, Morgana et Ted à discuter des Horcruxes.

Harry savait que Dumbledore avait des informations à ce sujet. Severus en était persuadé et aurait mis sa baguette à brûler. Mais le vieux sorcier ne figurait pas sur sa liste de personnes préférées, et il aurait encore préféré aller prendre le thé avec Voldemort et sa clique plutôt que d'aller demander de l'aide au directeur.

Il savait que c'était stupide, et que c'était faire preuve d'une fierté très mal placée, mais il avait décidé d'être déraisonnable et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur pour le moment.

Ils étaient toujours coincés, mais cherchaient désespérément de nouvelles pistes, quand Sirius fit son entrée dans le salon. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut, et Harry se tendit instinctivement.

Elisabeth ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père.

- Sirius, que fais-tu là ? Demanda poliment Ted, le seul à s'être montré toujours plus ou moins cordial avec son cousin par alliance.

- Oh, euh et bien je viens juste de sortir du Ministère, je viens d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, alors je suis venu vous l'annoncer.

- Quelle est cette nouvelle Black ? Demanda abruptement Harry, sans même lever la tête du livre qu'il était en train de consulter quand Sirius avait fait son apparition.

- Le Magengamot a laissé tomber toutes les charges qui pesaient contre toi Harry, répondit Sirius d'une voix forcée. Dumbledore a réussi à les faire changer d'avis, étant donné les circonstances. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, étant donné que les séances ont eu lieu à huis clos, mais tu es désormais libre de revenir en Angleterre et de retourner à Poudlard. Tu as été officiellement disculpé.

- Je le sais, Amélia Bones est venu nous l'annoncer il y a un peu moins d'une heure, répondit le Survivant d'une voix légèrement ennuyée. En ce qui le concernait, la nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était une certaine colère devant l'hypocrisie de Dumbledore, qui aurait été capable à n'importe quel moment depuis la mort d'Evana d'intervenir auprès des autorités compétentes et de le sortir de ce pétrin. Mais bien sûr il n'avait rien fait de tel. Probablement que cette épreuve aussi c'était pour son plus grand bien.

- Oh, dit Sirius, désappointé. Soudain, sa visite n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Oh et bien, en tout cas je suis heureux pour toi Harry, tu dois être soulagé, pouvoir retourner à Poudlard avec tout tes amis en septembre, cela doit te faire plaisir !

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais retourner à Poudlard en septembre, répondit Harry. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre là-bas, je suis diplômé de Durmstrang, et je ne vois aucune raison valable d'y retourner. Ce serait une perte de temps plus qu'autre chose. Et le temps est une ressource trop rare pour que je le gaspille.

Cette idée lui était venue au début de l'été, et pour l'instant il ne faisait qu'y réfléchir, mais elle le tentait de plus en plus. Retourner à l'école lui semblait juste bien trop insupportable. Supporter tous ces gens, tous ces hypocrites qui allaient lui jurer qu'ils l'avaient toujours cru, qu'ils étaient de son côté, et qu'ils l'admiraient…très peu pour lui.

Il préférait rester au Sanctuaire, avec les adultes. Continuer la quête des Horcruxes, continuer à se préparer pour son prochain combat avec Voldemort. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, celui-là arriverait bien assez tôt.

Et il n'était toujours pas prêt, il le savait pertinemment.

- Oui, mais, enfin il te reste deux ans, et puis tes amis, plaida Sirius, et Harry comprit alors que Sirius s'en foutait complètement de ses amis ou de sa scolarité. Il pensait à sa chère fille bien sûr.

- Je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard juste pour faire plaisir à Elisabeth, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard. Et puis c'est une grande fille, elle peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi.

- Eli est très triste Harry, tenta le Maraudeur, se rapprochant de son ancien filleul. Tu lui manque terriblement, et elle voudrait te revoir pour tenter de t'expliquer que pour elle absolument rien n'a changé.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu désapprouvais de notre relation ! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons si elle continuait à me fréquenter durant notre troisième année ? Tu devrais être content, tu as enfin ce que tu désires Black !

Sirius eut l'air blessé par les paroles cinglantes d'Harry, et ce dernier s'en réjouit intérieurement. Il l'avait mérité.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas moi-même ! S'énerva le Maraudeur. Tout comme James et Lily, ce n'est quand même pas de leur faute si Dumbledore les a placés sous la toile ! Ils avaient refusé de mal te traiter, d'obéir à la prophétie ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais dirige la plutôt contre le véritable responsable, contre Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui mériterait d'être puni, pas nous !

Harry se leva d'un bond de son siège, le visage rouge de colère. Une partie de lui sentait confusément que les propos de Sirius n'étaient pas dénués de sens, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

- Les excuses c'est trop facile Black, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Tu veux quoi, qu'après quinze ans où j'ai été traité comme un moins que rien, je vous accueille à bras ouverts, comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais tu délires ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et je n'ai pas envie de recoller les morceaux !

Sirius s'enflamma.

- Je ne te demande pas de pardonner et d'oublier, je comprends que ça puisse être difficile, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort vis-à-vis de ma fille et de Neville ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils traversent en ce moment ? Cette année Elisabeth a perdu sa mère, son oncle et son petit ami et accessoirement meilleur ami tout en apprenant qu'elle avait été forcée à l'aimer pendant toute son enfance par un manipulateur timbré !

- Alors tu l'avoues toi-même qu'elle a été forcée, répliqua sombrement Harry. Elle devrait se sentir libre à présent, elle n'est plus obligée de m'aimer ou de vouloir me protéger.

- Mais bougre d'asticot, s'énerva Sirius, rien n'a changé pour elle ! Au contraire c'est encore pire à présent, elle se fait du souci pour toi, elle sait que tu traverses une période extrêmement difficile, et elle sait que tu as besoin d'elle, quoi que tu en dises ! Elle s'en rend presque malade !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ! Cria lentement Harry, insistant bien sur chacun des mots, pour que cet abruti de Black comprenne le message, et le fasse passer à sa progéniture. En ce qui me concerne, je suis bien content d'être débarrassé de cette hypocrite.

Il mentait effrontément et les mots lui écorchaient la bouche, mais il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille.

- Retire tout de suite ça ! Cria Sirius. Tu n'as pas à parler de ma fille de la sorte, espèce de sale gamin !

- Ou sinon quoi Black, tu vas te battre contre moi, le moqua Harry.

A vrai dire, en ce moment, il n'aurait rien souhaité de plus qu'un petit combat acharné. Pas un de ces duels avec Severus ou Alastor, qui se terminaient toujours de la même manière, et où il savait que rien ne lui arriverait.

Non, il avait besoin de se battre, de sentir l'adrénaline envahir tout son corps, de ressentir de la haine envers son combattant, l'envie de blesser, de faire mal, tout comme lui avait mal. Mettre à nu sa colère et sa tristesse par la force, évacuer la rage en lui en frappant quelqu'un.

Et Sirius lui avait fait mal tellement de fois quand il était petit. Moralement, mais aussi physiquement. Le coup de poing qu'il lui avait administré quand il était en deuxième année et qu'on le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine des attaques sur les élèves. Il n'avait jamais oublié cet incident.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, et Harry serra instinctivement sa baguette. Une bonne dizaine de sorts défilaient dans sa tête, et il cherchait lequel pourrait faire le plus mal.

La rage l'envahissait, et il n'était plus capable de penser de manière claire et rationnelle. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait et les gens qui l'entouraient. Il voulait se battre. Il avait besoin de se battre.

- Non je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, dit Sirius, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur de perdre contre moi ? Le railla Harry. Il savait très bien que le Maraudeur avait le sang chaud, et qu'il démarrait au quart de tour. Il savait sur quels boutons il fallait appuyer, et il ne se gênerait pas. Tu as peur de perdre contre un Serpentard ? C'est vrai que ça ne le ferait pas pour ton image ! Mais je ne suis plus un gamin Black, je suis le Survivant !

Harry avait dit ces derniers mots sur le ton de la fanfaronnade, et personne dans la pièce n'osa lui faire remarquer qu'en ce moment très précis, la ressemblance avec Ryan Potter était criante. Il aurait probablement dolorisé celui qui aurait osé dire une telle chose.

La colère l'aveuglait au-delà de toute raison.

- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, répéta plus lentement Sirius, comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même. Je n'ai aucune raison pour cela.

- Ah oui ! Même pas si je te disais que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ta fille, qu'en fait je suis sorti avec elle uniquement parce que je voyais qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, et que ça m'évitait d'aller chercher ailler ? Et que finalement les révélations de Dumbledore ça m'a donné l'excuse parfaite pour la larguer parce que de toute façon je me fatiguais d'elle ?

Harry avait dit cela avec un tel ton suffisant, que Sirius, impétueux comme il était, vit rouge et dégaina aussitôt sa baguette. Harry esquissa alors un sourire narquois qu'il avait appris de Draco, et Sirius fut incapable de se retenir davantage.

- Stupéfix ! Cria-t-il en direction du Survivant, mais celui-ci fut bien plus rapide. D'un Protego puissant il dévia le sort vers la gauche, et Ted l'évita de justesse en se baissant rapidement sous la table.

- Fallum fortitudo ! Lança-t-il sur son ancien parrain et celui-ci vit alors un jet de lumière gris s'abattre sur lui et le balancer contre le mur opposé avec une certaine violence.

- Harry ! S'exclama Morgana, se levant pour aller voir si Sirius allait bien, mais le Survivant n'en avait toujours pas terminé. Voir Sirius à terre ne lui apportait pas le réconfort qu'il avait escompté. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il tendit de nouveau sa baguette vers l'homme à terre, mais le salut de Sirius vint d'une gamine qui, entendant le vacarme en bas, était venue voir ce qui se passait.

- Expelliarmus ! Cria Jenny avec violence en direction d'Harry et ce dernier, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains.

Ahuri, il vit débouler vers lui une Serpentarde livide, trainant derrière elle son meilleur ami qu'elle tenait fermement par le bras. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la puissance de l'expelliarmus qui avait expédié sa baguette tout au fond de la pièce. Encore heureux que la baguette n'avait pas été brisée.

- HARRY ! Hurla-t-elle, non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es malade ou quoi, mais qu'est ce qui va pas bien dans ta tête ! T'as décidé de te la jouer Gryffondor ou quoi ???

Jenny se planta droit devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et Harry songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Répliqua-t-il non sans brusquerie. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, et je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, et Harry crut qu'elle allait exploser. Il n'avait peut-être pas adopté la bonne défense.

Non pas qu'il ait à se défendre de quoi que ce soit.

- RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! Non mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Répéta-t-elle, mais avec plus de voix. Tu n'avais aucune raison d'attaquer Sirius de la sorte ! D'accord c'est un crétin, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien fait, et il n'a pas à supporter tes sautes d'humeur !

- Je suis…

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Il y en a marre à la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que Remus aurait dit en voyant cela ? Tu crois qu'il serait content de te voir agir de la sorte ?

Le regard d'Harry se durcit instinctivement en entendant le nom du défunt. Une des règles tacites du Sanctuaire était de ne surtout pas évoquer Remus en la présence d'Harry.

- Oh et ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais commis un horrible crime en prononçant son nom ! Oui il est mort, mais tu n'es pas le seul à porter son deuil, on l'aimait tous ici ! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette attitude de gamin gâté qui fait la gueule à tout le monde ! Crie, hurle, pleure, je sais pas moi fais quelque chose, mais ne reste pas planté comme ça ! Pas étonnant que tu ai fini par attaquer Sirius, tu es pire qu'une cocotte-minute ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu gravement le blesser ?

Face à cette avalanche de cris et d'indignations, Harry resta de marbre. D'un côté, il était abasourdi que Jenny ose lui hurler dessus de la sorte. De toutes les personnes présentes au Ministère, elle avait toujours été sa plus fidèle alliée, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés parce qu'ils avaient toujours eu ce lien si particulier. D'un autre il avait envie de l'étrangler, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le forcer de la sorte. Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre tout ça.

- Non mais tu vas me répondre bon sang ? S'énerva-t-elle encore davantage si c'était possible. Au lieu de rester planté là comme un véracrasse mort ! Mais réagis bon sang Harry ! Pleure ! Fais ce qu'il faut, mais avance ! Ne reste pas comme ça !

Mais Harry ne répondait toujours pas, c'était comme si ce qu'elle disait ne l'atteignait même pas. Il se renfermait dans sa coquille et attendait que ça passe. Il restait là, imperturbable.

Mais soudain, sans qu'il ait rien vu venir, Jenny lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui le fit légèrement vaciller en arrière.

La gamine y avait mis toutes ses forces, mais mesurant presque moins de vingt centimètres que le Survivant, la gifle n'avait pas eu tout l'impact espéré.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son amie était-elle devenue folle ?

Du coin de l'œil il vit Andréa étouffer un fou rire. En même temps, la situation avait quelque chose d'assez cocasse, il devait le reconnaître.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es folle ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- Tu méritais bien ça ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu très sérieusement blesser Sirius ? Je sais de quoi tu es capable Harry, et Sirius a eu de la chance que tu ne lances pas un sort de magie noire ou un Impardonnable sur lui !

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, étant donné que dans la liste des sortilèges qui avait défilé dans sa tête avait comporté bon nombre de sorts noirs. Quelque part cela l'agaçait que la gamine puisse lire aussi facilement en lui.

- C'est le cas, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle, devinant sans peine ce qu'il était en train de penser. Mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de devenir ? Attaquer le père d'Elisabeth, sans aucune raison ! J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit juste avant de l'attaquer, tu n'avais aucun droit ! Il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses, et très vite !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Explosa-t-il. Je vais très bien ! J'en ai marre que vous me harceliez tous, 'Harry par-ci, Harry par-là' ! Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

Et sur ce, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, bousculant au passage un Sirius qui se relevait péniblement avec l'aide de Morgana. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, toujours aussi furieux.

Il se jeta sur son lit et riva ses yeux au plafond tout blanc. Les chambres avaient été rénovées pendant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, par le soin des trois drôles de dames comme étaient surnommées Andréa, Morgana et Andromeda par Tracey. Lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire et n'avait pas cherché à demander d'explications, mais il était indéniable que le résultat était là. La maison qui un auparavant était dans un mauvais état, décorée dans des tons sombres, presque lugubres, était désormais accueillante et bien plus confortable. Les chambres avaient été repeintes dans des couleurs chaudes, et en plus certaines étaient à l'effigie des fondateurs. Il y avait ainsi plusieurs chambres aux couleurs de Salazar Serpentard qui était après tout le fondateur le plus populaire en ces lieux, une pour Poufsouffle, une pour Serdaigle et deux pour Gryffondor.

Celle d'Harry était donc verte et grise, et l'ensemble rendait très bien. A vrai dire, c'était le seul endroit du Sanctuaire où il se sentait relativement à l'abri. Mais en même temps, il détestait s'y retrouver seul, car lui-même livré à ses réflexions, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Mais quelques minutes après qu'il se soit enfermé, quelqu'un frappa timidement à sa porte. Songeant avec rage que c'était probablement Jenny qui voulait s'excuser de l'avoir frappé, il lui cria avec colère d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

- C'est pas Jenny, c'est Lucas, répondit ironiquement la personne derrière la porte. Et je ne partirais pas sans avoir pu te parler !

Maugréant, Harry vint lui ouvrir. Il savait le Gryffondor particulièrement obstiné, presque autant que sa meilleure amie, et qu'il ne servait à rien de résister. Plus vite vu, plus vite terminé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Bougonna-t-il, retournant s'allonger sur son lit. C'est Jenny qui t'a envoyé ?

Lucas ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise tout prés du lit d'Harry.

- Non pas du tout, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

- Oh.

- Et elle ne viendra pas s'excuser non plus, répondit Lucas comme s'il lisait dans la tête du Serpentard. Elle est persuadée qu'elle a eu entièrement raison, et elle n'est pas la seule.

Voyant que son ami allait répliquer furieusement, il se hâta d'ajouter.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je faisais partie de ces personnes. Mais Jenny pensait bien faire, elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi tu sais, comme nous tous. Mais en fait si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour te prévenir qu'elle est allée voir Severus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, catastrophé. Si jamais Severus et Jenny s'alliaient, il était foutu. Aucun des deux ne lâcherait prise avant d'avoir réussi !

- Oh merde ! Commenta-t-il, amer. Je n'ai plus la moindre chance alors.

Lucas attendit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répéta Harry, luttant une nouvelle fois contre les larmes qui l'envahissaient comme à chaque fois qu'on le forçait à évoquer ce sujet. Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, et je n'ai pas besoin de ces beaux discours plein de compassion et de pitié. La vérité c'est que personne ne peut comprendre ce que je traverse, alors inutile de me faire la leçon sur comment je dois gérer ça.

- Entièrement d'accord, répondit calmement Lucas, et ces propos étonnèrent Harry. J'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place tu sais. Essayé d'imaginer ce que ça me ferait si j'apprenais qu'on avait forcé Jenny à devenir ma meilleure amie et que tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis qu'on est gosses n'est en fait pas réel, mais le résultat d'une saleté de toile. J'ai cru devenir fou de douleur. Je n'ai même pas tenu une minute. Alors non, je ne comprends pas ce que tu traverses, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, ça c'est évident. Et je me sens mal placé pour te donner des conseils mais il n'empêche que je ne pense pas que tu t'en sortes de la bonne façon. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es quelqu'un de très puissant. Si jamais la prochaine fois que tu exploses de la sorte tu blessais grièvement quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça te ferait te sentir mieux ?

Harry ne répondit rien à ce petit discours, mais il devait avouer, avec mauvaise grâce, que ces propos n'étaient pas dénués de bon sens.

Mais c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Et il se sentait incapable de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Les personnes qu'il avait aimées le plus avaient aujourd'hui disparu de sa vie. Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de trop s'attacher à quelqu'un, il ne supporterait pas une autre défection, une autre mort.

- Tu sais que ta copine peut être redoutable quand elle le veut ! Plaisanta-t-il, changeant abruptement de sujet. J'en reviens toujours pas de son attitude de tout à l'heure.

Lucas rit doucement.

- Oui, elle peut être une vraie furie quand elle le veut. Mais bon, pour une fois que c'est pas sur moi que ça tombe je suis bien content !

Harry acquiesça du chef. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son amie un peu plus tôt. Quelque part, elle était bien pire qu'Elisabeth. Elle cachait un très mauvais caractère sous des sourires enjôleurs et une fausse douceur. Elle parvenait à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un allait trop loin, et là elle se déchaînait.

Une véritable Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Et sans attendre qu'on l'invite à rentrer, Severus ouvrit la porte, Jenny flanquée sur ses talons.

- Lucas, viens ici ! Siffla-t-elle, et son meilleur ami, un petit sourire désolé sur ses lèvres, lui obéit aussitôt.

Les deux adolescents disparurent de vue, et Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. La mine de son professeur de potions n'augurait rien de bon.

Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Harry.

- Tiens. Bois ceci d'un trait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une potion sans rêves, mentit Severus. Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars la nuit, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi une vraie nuit depuis l'escapade au Ministère, et je sais aussi que si jamais tu ne te reposes pas tu vas exploser. Et je parle d'une explosion pire que ce que tu as fait subir au cabot tout à l'heure. Tu bois ça, tu dors une bonne nuit, et demain on reparle de tout ça et on arrange la situation.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Rétorqua le Survivant, une note de défi dans la voix.

- Si tu crois que tu as le choix en la matière tu te trompes lourdement. Soit tu bois la potion sagement, soit j'appelle Jenny pour qu'elle t'en recolle une et pendant le temps où tu seras sonné je te fais ingurgiter la potion de force. Mais je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas tout bu.

Harry vit que Severus n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là, il n'était pas intervenu, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Le gamin avait besoin qu'on lui resserre la vis, et lui Severus Rogue était là pour ça.

Tel un condamné à mort buvant son dernier verre, Harry prit la fiole et l'avala d'un trait.

- C'est étrange, elle n'a pas le goût d'une potion sans rêves, dit-il d'une mine soupçonneuse.

- J'ignorais que tu étais un expert en la matière, répliqua sèchement Severus. Et maintenant dans ton lit, la potion va produire ses effets dans quelques minutes.

Harry s'exécuta et Severus sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard empli de compassion envers son protégé. Harry allait vivre une nuit très difficile, étant donné qu'il venait de lui administrer une potion _revélio vita, _une potion qui avait pour effet de faire vivre à celui qui la prenait une sorte de cauchemar où il devait affronter toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses. C'était une potion qui était utilisée en dernier ressort pour des gens extrêmement perturbés et incapables de faire face à un deuil ou à leurs émotions. Des conditions que très clairement Harry remplissait.

Et Harry s'endormit.

Commença alors pour lui le cauchemar le plus étrange qu'il allait faire de toute sa vie.

*

Il se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Blanche, et immense. Le plafond se situait à au moins cinq mètres de hauteur. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, mais la pièce était vide, hormis pour deux sofas se faisant face au milieu de la pièce, séparés uniquement par une petite table en verre.

Harry s'avança lentement dans la pièce, inquiet. Où donc se trouvait-il ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et aucune porte dans cet endroit ?

Comment était-il supposé se sortir de là ?

C'était encore pire que le labyrinthe de Gedref.

- Assis-toi donc, murmura alors une voix chaude et accueillante, et Harry sursauta violemment.

Il se retourna et put apercevoir Evana Black qui se dirigeait vers lui, arrivée de nulle part.

- Evana…murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire éblouissant. Visiblement, la mort lui seyait particulièrement bien, elle était rayonnante. Son visage était légèrement halé, et ses yeux pétillaient de milles éclats. En revanche son accoutrement était pour le moins bizarre.

Elle portait une de ces robes moldues qu'on porte pour aller à un enterrement. Noire, lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, très classe et chic, accompagnée d'un petit chapeau noir avec voilette et de chaussures noires aussi à très hauts talons. Jamais il ne l'avait vu vêtue de la sorte, c'était très étrange.

Elle dut comprendre ce qu'il pensait, car elle déclara joyeusement.

- Ma tenue n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre que tu verras cette nuit Harry. Inutile de me dévisager de la sorte pendant 107 ans. Vas t'asseoir, nous devons jouer.

- Jouer à quoi ?

Elle pointa du doigt la petite table en verre et le Survivant put constater qu'un jeu d'échecs y était apparu miraculeusement. Evana s'avança alors vers le sofa blanc et s'y installa, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

- Pourquoi doit-on jouer ? Demanda-t-il tout en disposant les pions sur l'échiquier.

- Parce que c'est la règle. C'est moi qui commence, parce que c'est moi qui suis morte.

- Quelle logique ! Répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

- Bah quoi ? Après tout tu m'as tuée, alors tu me dois bien ça.

Harry, qui était en train de disposer les cavaliers juste à côté des tours s'arrêta net en entendant cela. Evana éclata alors de rire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête mon ange, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te choque donc tant que ça ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai tué ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais toi tu en es persuadé. Depuis que Remus est mort, tu penses que c'est de ta faute. Et par analogie tu te remets à penser à moi et te dire que finalement, tu es aussi responsable de ma mort. Stupide je sais, mais qui s'attendrait à ce qu'un adolescent de seize ans régisse rationnellement ?

Tout en parlant elle avait terminé de mettre son roi et sa reine, puis ses pions sur l'échiquier.

- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas d'être morte ?

- Euh, disons que je préfère diriger ma colère contre les véritables responsables, tu sais, ceux qui m'ont attaqué et placé une toile sur moi. Malfoy et Dumbledore. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais les tuer pour moi, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

- Mais c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que la prophétie soit gardée. J'aurais du la détruire depuis le début.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis tu aurais pu également empêcher Jenny d'être possédée en seconde année, Pettigrew de s'évader en troisième année et d'enlever Ryan et puis aussi Voldemort de revenir à la vie. Toutes ces choses étaient de ton ressort c'est évident.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Juste un peu, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ils sont tous là autour de toi, à te vénérer, juste parce que tu es le futur grand sauveur !

- Je le suis, se défendit non sans arrogance l'Elu.

- Pour l'instant t'as pas fait grand-chose, répondit Evana d'une moue dubitative.

- J'ai quand même affronté Voldemort trois fois, et je m'en suis sorti indemne.

- Je sais. Encore une fois, je ne fais qu'énoncer ce que toi tu penses.

- Donc tu es quoi, une sorte de miroir de mes pensées ? Ma conscience ?

- Non je suis Evana Black, la mère d'Elisabeth et Emmett et la femme de Sirius. Et c'est déjà un boulot bien assez pénible comme ça.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'ennuyais, y avait rien à la télé.

- Content de voir que je ne suis qu'une distraction comme tant d'autres, ronchonna le jeune homme tout en avançant son cavalier.

- Oh Harry, comme si j'étais la personne que tu avais envie de voir en ce moment ! Je sais très bien que je suis dernière sur la liste. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais réellement apprécié.

- Et on se demande bien pourquoi !

- Peut-être que j'ai une part de responsabilité là-dedans je te l'accorde. Mais après tout je suis morte pour toi. J'ai expié mes fautes. Peut-être que tu devrais le suggérer à James et Lily : dis-leur de se faire tuer par Voldemort pour que tu puisses leur pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit-il sèchement. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur pardonner.

- Grand bien te fasse. Après tout tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.

- Exactement.

- Parce que tu es l'Elu. Parce que tu es si fort et si puissant que tu n'as besoin de rien ni de personne. Parce que tu es meilleur que tout le monde.

- Je ne pense pas être meilleur que tout le monde, se défendit-il. Evana éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Bien sûr que si, mais tu veux rester humble. Et tu as raison, personne n'aime les poseurs. Regarde Ryan, plus personne ne l'aime maintenant qu'ils savent la vérité ! Moi-même quand vous m'avez tout dit, je me suis mise à la détester ce sale gamin prétentieux. Ca doit te faire tellement plaisir !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh voyons Harry, pas de cachoteries entre nous veux-tu ? Je suis morte, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, promis. Considère-moi un peu comme ton propre docteur Freud.

- On dirait qu'être morte t'a rendu plus caustique !

- Que veux-tu, on ne meurt qu'une fois, et c'est pour si longtemps ! Il a bien fallu que je me trouve une occupation, et changer de caractère fait passer le temps. Mais arrête de vouloir changer de sujet, et dis-moi tout ! Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas jubiler de voir que tu as enfin pris l'ancien chouchou du monde sorcier ? Tu as enfin pris ta revanche !

Harry la dévisagea froidement.

- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de l'opinion des autres. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que Ryan soit tombé de son piédestal ? Ca ne me rendra pas Remus ou mon enfance !

- Non, mais ça pourrait t'apporter un minimum de satisfaction ! Après tout, c'est ce que tu as voulu toute ta vie, n'est ce pas ? Ce pourquoi tu as tant travaillé, la raison pour laquelle tu as été envoyé à Serpentard ! Souviens-toi de ce que t'avais dit le Choixpeau.

_- De la loyauté, mais pas assez. Tu aimes travailler dur et tu es très intelligent, mais tu as surtout envie de faire tes preuves, tu as soif de reconnaissance et tu as beaucoup d'ambition enfouie en toi, et surtout, je vois beaucoup de pouvoir, _récita Harry d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Cinq après il se souvenait encore des mots du Choixpeau.

Evana applaudit en entendant cela.

- Envie de faire tes preuves, reconnaissance, ambition…probablement tes traits de caractère les plus prononcés ! Et Serpentard t'as permit de les cultiver et de les exacerber. Et maintenant, tu as enfin ce que tu as toujours voulu.

- Tu dis ça comme si le seul but de mon existence avait été de surpasser Ryan et de le faire tomber. Comme si j'avais voulu ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui.

- Mais c'est le cas Harry. Dis-moi, qu'aurais-tu donc fait si Ryan avait été le vrai Survivant, et si tu avais du jouer son second, sans jouer ce rôle de leader que tu affectionnes tout particulièrement ? Si tu avais du lui obéir, tel un fidèle lieutenant ?

- J'aurais largement préféré, mentit-il. Au moins je serais plus tranquille !

- Menteur ! Tu serais devenu fou ! Tu es né pour diriger Harry, et il est inutile de lutter contre ta destinée, c'est futile, et ce n'est que perte de temps. Mais réellement, si tu avais le choix ? Imaginons que quelqu'un se présente à toi et te donne l'opportunité de tout changer, de remonter dans le passé et d'échanger ta place contre celle de Ryan ? Que ferais-tu ?

- Ce genre de choses est impossible. On ne peut pas remonter dans le passé.

- De choses plus étranges se sont produites. N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans le monde magique, et que tout est possible ou presque. Mais encore une fois tu changes délibérément de sujet. Réponds-moi.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Tu es obligé. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas répondu.

- Alors si je réponds je suis libre de partir ?

- Disons juste qu'une fois que tu m'auras répondu, la suite des événements sera nettement plus réjouissante.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Son sourire rayonnant et ses yeux pétillants ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle avait le même air qu'Elisabeth quand celle-ci préparait un mauvais coup.

- Très bien. Si j'avais le choix, je garderai ma place de Survivant, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais uniquement parce Ryan est incapable d'assumer ce rôle !

Evana applaudit de nouveau.

- Echec et mat ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton triomphant. Harry baissa les yeux avec incrédulité vers l'échiquier, il était pourtant en train de gagner, mais celui-ci se volatilisa sous ses yeux.

Son regard croisa de nouveau celui d'Evana, et celle-ci tourna la tête vers la gauche.

- Allez Harry, il est temps que tu y ailles, il y a des gens qui t'attendent.

Il regarda là où était posé le regard de la défunte et aperçut Jenny et Draco qui l'attendaient, le même sourire narquois accroché sur leurs visages.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la manière dont Draco était vêtu. Ce dernier portait en effet un smoking moldu. Très chic, mais tellement inattendu chez le blondinet qui tenait tant à ses robes de sorcières et s'habillaient toujours à la dernière mode. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et il portait une écharpe blanche autour du cou.

Jenny quand à elle était habillée exactement de la même manière qu'Evana, et Harry songea aussitôt que c'était à cela que devait ressembler l'ange de la mort. Toute minuscule, mais pourtant redoutable et implacable.

- On ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment Harry, siffla Draco presque méchamment, tandis que la jeune fille tendait une main enjôleuse vers lui. Harry jeta un dernier regard hésitant vers Evana, mais celle-ci lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se leva de son siège et rejoignit ses deux amis. Aussitôt qu'il prit la main de Jenny, il se sentit transplaner.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

- Oh par Salazar ta fausse ignorance est très fatigante, soupira Draco. Ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas ces lieux ? Tu y as grandi pourtant !

Harry examina de plus près le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Les portrais de familles accrochés au mur, les tons rouges et dorés, la moquette d'un orange pâle…bien sûr, Godric's Hollow, comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître sa maison d'enfance ?

Pour sa défense, cela faisait plus trois ans qu'il n'était pas venu, et le dernier été qu'il y avait passé, il avait été consigné dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Jenny froidement. Moi j'ai toujours eu envie de connaître le lieu où le Survivant avait grandi. Allez viens, la pièce à côté est bien plus intéressante.

Elle s'avança pour entrer dans la salle à manger et les deux garçons la suivirent.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient les Potter.

James, Lily, Ryan…et Harry bien évidemment.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Siffla le Harry en compagnie de Jenny et Draco, alors qu'il contemplait les Potter en train de manger tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ce qui était le plus choquant dans ce spectacle, c'était de voir James et Harry discuter avec animation, comme un père et un fils.

- Je te présente la vie que tu aurais pu avoir, déclama Jenny d'une voix faussement théâtrale. Devant l'air éberlué, et même choqué de leur ami, les deux Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Il semblait que cette nuit, Harry serait le seul à ne pas rire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'avancer de plus près afin d'entendre ce qui était en train de se dire entre les quatre principaux protagonistes.

Harry et James parlaient avec animation de Quidditch et d'un match auquel ils venaient d'assister, opposant les Frelons de Wimbourne et les Flèches d'Appleby et remporté par cette dernière équipe. Tactiques, feintes et points marqués, absolument tout était décortiqué par le père et le fils.

Lily, qui siégeait en bout de table, écoutait les deux sorciers et son visage marquait un réel plaisir. Ses yeux brillaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ryan en revanche était assis juste à côté d'Harry, et il ne soufflait mot, et d'ailleurs personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il se contentait de manger, mais il était évident, à la lueur triste de ses yeux marrons et sa moue boudeuse qu'il était malheureux et souffrait.

- Tu ne vois rien Harry ? Souffla malicieusement Jenny dans l'oreille de l'intéressé alors qu'il continuait à les écouter, presque hypnotisé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je vois de plus ?

- Regarde donc d'un peu plus prés leurs robes de sorcier.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Aussitôt, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer cela plus tôt.

Harry portait une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Ryan de Serpentard.

- Mince alors, souffla-t-il, profondément choqué.

- Tu imagines cela toi, Harry à Gryffondor ! S'exclama Draco d'un ton faussement choqué. On croirait être dans un très mauvais récit pour enfants, Harry à Gryffondor ! Et puis quoi encore, que son meilleur ami soit la belette et qu'il se marie à Ginny Weasley !

- C'est pire qu'une hallucination cosmique, acquiesça Jenny, hochant vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation. Et puis Ryan à Serpentard ! Ca veut dire qu'il est notre nouveau meilleur ami alors.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Harry.

- Ah bah maintenant on comprend comment dans une autre vie tu as put être envoyé à Gryffondor ! Répondit Draco, agacé. Tu es aussi stupide qu'eux quelque fois. Réfléchis.

- Les places ont été inversées, murmura Harry. Ryan est le véritable Survivant mais Dumbledore a fait croire que c'était moi. Alors je vis sa vie.

- Bravo Einstein ! Applaudit Jenny. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Que veux-tu que je pense de quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement. Pendant des années tu as rêvé d'avoir cette vie, maintenant tu l'as…parce que c'est ça qui va se passer Harry. Tes parents savent que tu es le véritable Survivant, alors maintenant, ces conversations avec James, ces regards aimants de Lily, ces repas en famille…tout ça tu peux l'avoir. Claque des doigts et c'est bon. En plus, ils se sentent tellement coupables qu'ils seront encore plus gentils et aimants, ils te passeront tout tes caprices et t'obéiront au doigt et à l'œil, expliqua le blond.

- Tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, répéta Jenny. Tu ne voudrais pas être comme lui, heureux et insouciant, sachant que tu as des parents qui t'aiment et seraient prêt à donner leurs vies pour toi ?

- J'ai déjà un parent qui a donné sa vie pour moi, répondit Harry, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Mais il les essuya très vite. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

- Cesse ce refrain, rétorqua Jenny, roulant des yeux. On ne parle pas de besoin, on parle d'envie. Bien sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de parents, que tu peux te passer d'eux. Draco et Daphnée s'en passent bien aussi. Mais là, on te les offre sur un plateau d'argent. Une sorte de bonus pour être le Survivant si tu préfères. Pourquoi tu ne le saisis pas ?

Harry observa de nouveau la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'Harry à Gryffondor avait l'air si heureux ! Mais pourtant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à son frère, et que les seules fois où il le regardait, c'était pour le dévisager avec mépris, comme si Ryan n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Est-ce qu'il serait devenu comme ça, si les places avaient été échangées ? Ryan était-il une victime, ou alors avait-il dés le début un mauvais fond ? Et lui, aurait-il été aussi arrogant et méchant si on lui avait fait croire qu'il était le Survivant depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Il voulait croire qu'il était bien meilleur que ça. Qu'il aurait réagi devant l'injustice, et qu'il serait resté ami avec son frère, envers et contre tout, mais de cela il n'avait aucune garantie.

Après tout ce sont les pires épreuves que nous traversons qui nous révèlent qui nous sommes réellement. Autrement, on ne peut faire que de beaux discours et croire en notre grandeur d'âme.

- Tu n'aurais pas été mieux, déclama alors une voix provenant du couloir, et Harry aperçut avec stupéfaction Elisabeth qui s'avançait vers eux.

Posant son bras sur l'épaule de Draco, elle contempla elle aussi la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

- Ca te va bien de jouer les moralisateurs, de faire des beaux discours et de jouer les victimes effarouchées, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur de défi traversant ses yeux bleus. Mais tu n'es pas meilleur que nous. Et à ma place, tu aurais réagi exactement de la même manière, et maintenant tu serais en train de me supplier pour que je te pardonne, et tu ferais tout pour qu'on se remette ensemble. Alors de quel droit me condamnes-tu de la sorte ? N'ais-je pas au moins le droit à un procès en bonne et due forme ?

- Ca ne sert à rien de se raccrocher à des illusions, murmura Harry, sentant une nouvelle fois ses yeux lui piquer. Tu refuses d'admettre que rien n'était vrai, que tu ne ressens rien pour moi en vérité.

- Qui es-tu pour dire ce que je ressens ? Cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Oh mais j'oubliais, le grand Harry ne se trompe jamais, il sait tout mieux que personne ! Regarde la vérité en face Harry, c'est ta suffisance et ton arrogance qui ont conduit Remus à la mort, apprends donc de ces leçons !

Harry vacilla, comme si on l'avait physiquement frappé.

- Moi je ne pense pas qu'il agit par arrogance, intervint alors Jenny, qui s'était assise au bout de la table, et regardait avec envie les plats qui étaient servis. Je pense qu'il agit comme ça parce qu'il veut se punir. Il sait qu'il a besoin d'être réconforté, qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul, mais il se sent tellement coupable qu'il éprouve le besoin catholique d'expier ladite culpabilité en souffrant à son tour. Alors il rejette tout le monde à son tour. Et puis il y a aussi le fait qu'il vient de perdre une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et ça lui fait tellement mal qu'il ne veut plus jamais revivre cela. Alors il essaie de se détacher de tout le monde. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir une telle douleur.

- Oh, bébé Harry n'a toujours pas compris que vivre c'était souffrir ! Siffla Elisabeth d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Quel lâche !

- Et dire qu'il est sensé être notre sauveur ! Répliqua méchamment Draco. On est mal barrés !

Les trois adolescents étaient alignés, tels trois juges prononçant une sentence de mort, et sous leurs regards pénétrants et accusateurs, Harry se sentit défaillir. Trop de pensées vrillaient dans sa tête, c'était comme si son esprit roulait à mille à l'heure. Leurs paroles se bousculaient et lui donnaient envie de hurler.

- Incapable ! Cracha Jenny.

- Lâche ! Siffla Elisabeth.

- Faible ! Accusa Draco.

Les mots et accusations fusaient, et Harry était incapable d'y faire face. Sa tête semblait soudain lui peser une tonne, et il sentit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. C'était comme si toutes ses craintes et ses doutes étaient formulés à voix haute, et qu'on le frappait avec.

Et si tout ça était vrai ?

- Arrêtez, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, mais inlassablement ses trois amis répétaient ces mots, de plus en plus fort, au point où il devenait impossible d'entendre les Potter à l'autre bout de la table.

- ARRETEZ ! Finit-il par hurler avec violence. Tous cessèrent aussitôt de parler, même la charmante petite famille, qui se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il, je…je ne, je ne voulais pas tout ça, et je, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui ! Dit-il en pointant l'autre Harry du doigt. Jamais je ne serais devenu comme ça, et je ne deviendrai pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Lily.

- Parce qu'il est trop tard ! Oui j'ai rêvé d'avoir une famille, pendant des années ! Tous les soirs j'allais me coucher et je priais pour que le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillerai, les choses soient différentes, que Lily m'accueille avec un sourire aux lèvres, et que James m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me propose de faire une partie de Quidditch. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, et je ne suis plus le gamin qui rêvait d'avoir de vrais parents, qui voulait leur prouver à tout prix qu'il valait la peine d'être aimé !

Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il ne savait pas comment formuler exactement le tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions qui traversaient sa tête en ce moment très précis.

- Continue Harry, tu es sur la bonne voie, lui ordonna Elisabeth.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Chaque personne dans la pièce était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Je voulais des parents, à n'importe quel prix, et pour ça j'étais prêt à rabaisser Ryan, j'aurais même voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'ainsi je prenne sa place. Mais depuis j'ai appris que toute chose avait un prix, et qu'il était inutile de se rattacher à des chimères. J'ai fait mon deuil de mes parents, je me suis composé une nouvelle famille, des gens sur qui je peux compter, quoi qu'il arrive, et qui sont prêts à tout pour moi.

L'image du visage mutilé de Blaise lui revint en mémoire, et il tenta de chasser ce souvenir trop douloureux. Son ami était l'illustration parfaite de ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer.

- Il est trop tard pour moi de revenir en arrière, le mal est fait.

- Mais il peut être défait, intervint Elisabeth. Il te suffit d'un tout petit effort, et tes rêves d'enfant peuvent devenir réalité.

- Mais justement ce sont des rêves d'enfant Eli ! Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Toi quand tu étais petite tu rêvais à tout prix d'avoir une licorne, mais aujourd'hui est ce que c'est encore le cas ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est tous obligés de grandir un jour ou l'autre, et d'abandonner certaines choses au passage. Des rêves, des espoirs qu'on caressait et chérissait. Parce qu'il faut faire face à la réalité et la vraie vie. Alors oui bien sûr je peux récupérer mes parents, mais après tout, Jenny disait bien tout à l'heure qu'il s'agit de ce dont je veux, et pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Or, la vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas d'eux dans ma vie.

Il se retourna vers James et Lily, comme pour s'excuser. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais c'était pourtant clair comme une pensine. Il ne voulait plus d'eux. Il n'éprouvait plus que de la pitié envers eux, et une vague colère pour ne pas avoir lutté plus fort contre la toile.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais il avait réussi à se détacher complètement d'eux. Jusqu'à un point de non retour.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans leur direction. Mais vous êtes devenus des étrangers pour moi. Je ne vous connais pas, et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus, et surtout, je ne vous aime pas. Alors tout ceci c'est inutile. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

James et Lily acquiescèrent lentement d'un hochement de la tête.

- De toute façon, pour nous aussi il est trop tard, déclara James, se levant de son siège. Il se rapprocha d'Harry, et une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, il s'arrêta et le fixa attentivement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tu n'es pas comme nous, ajouta-t-il une fois son examen terminé. Tu es à Serpentard, tu pratiques la magie noire, tu es proche de Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy, et tu lances des Impardonnables. Aucun Potter ne peut faire ça. Nous ne pourrions jamais t'accepter au sein de notre famille.

- C'est mieux comme ça, conclut Lily. Finalement Dumbledore a eu raison de nous lancer la toile. Sans elle nous t'aurions aimé comme un fils, mais tu aurais fini par terriblement nous décevoir.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Que ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire soit vrai ou faux, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

- Echec et mat, prononça alors Jenny d'une voix triste. Elle se leva, prit Harry par la main et l'entraina hors de la salle à manger.

Quand ils en eurent franchi la porte, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de retour dans la mystérieuse pièce blanche.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Lucas les attendait sur un des sofas. Il était entièrement saisi de blanc, et le contraste avec Jenny en était saisissant. Cette dernière se rua dans ses bras et les deux âmes sœurs échangèrent un tendre baiser.

- Viens t'asseoir Harry, lui proposa Lucas, montrant de la main le sofa juste en face d'eux.

Harry obtempéra.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui m'attend à présent ? Une autre partie d'échecs ?

- Non, nous ne savons pas jouer. Mais assis-toi confortablement. Ce qui va suivre va être un tantinet…brutal dirons-nous, répondit Lucas.

- Brutal ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête sur la gauche, et Harry suivit le mouvement.

Hermione, Tracey et Daphnée firent leur apparition, arrivant elle aussi de nulle part. Portant toutes les trois une robe de sorcière d'une couleur rouge sang, elles avaient l'air positivement furieuses.

- Fallum fortitudo ! Hurla Hermione, et Harry se sentit violemment projeté contre le mur. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il crut entendre une de ses côtes se casser. La douleur était assourdissante.

Finalement, peut-être que tout à l'heure il y avait été un peu fort avec Sirius.

- Diffindo, lança Tracey et une coupure de taille moyenne vint déchirer sa jambe droite. Il leva des yeux stupéfaits et constata que son amie habituellement si enjouée arborait un sourire diabolique.

- Per…commença Daphnée à son tour, mais d'un mouvement autoritaire de la main, Jenny l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Attendez !

Trois visages furieux se tournèrent vers elle, demandant pourquoi les stoppait-on dans leur démarche vengeresse.

- Non pas que nous n'apprécions pas ce spectacle, expliqua Lucas, mais il nous pensons qu'Harry ici présent mérite une explication. Regardez-le, le pauvre, il ne comprend absolument rien !

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda faiblement ce dernier. Il ne les avait jamais vues dans un tel état, ces trois filles ressemblaient à cet instant à des lionnes prêtes à tuer.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte, cracha avec mépris Daphnée. Mais après tout ce n'est pas étonnant. Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! Toi, toi et encore toi !

- Mais je…

- Tu nous as mis en danger, et pour rien ! Hurla Hermione, le visage livide. Certains d'entre nous ont été blessés, et regarde Blaise ! Il aurait pu mourir cette nuit-là ! Et tout ça pourquoi, pour rien ! Je t'avais dit que c'était pas clair comme histoire, mais toi tu n'as rien voulu entendre !

- Je ne voulais pas…je…

- Vraiment Harry ? Est-ce que tu t'en souciais vraiment ? Répliqua Tracey. Tu as foncé tête baissée, sans même nous demander notre avis. Tu as débarqué à Poudlard, t'attendant à ce qu'on te suive, quoi qu'il t'arrive. Tu nous as lié à toi, et quand vient le moment où la bataille est terminée, où es-tu pour nous aider ? Où étais-tu le lendemain ? Tu n'es pas venu une seule fois à l'infirmerie, tu ne t'es pas enquit de ma santé, ou de celle de Blaise. Pourtant nous aurions pu mourir. Est-ce que ça n'a aucune importance à tes yeux ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors pourquoi ? Cria Hermione. Les beaux discours sur l'amitié, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne remplace pas les actes. Les mots ne veulent rien dire. Tu ne t'es même pas excusé !

- Je suis désolé, hurla Harry, qui était entièrement d'accord avec les accusations qu'on proférait à son égard. Elles avaient raison, il était un ami absolument lamentable, et égoïste. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était soucié de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir, trop absorbé par son propre chagrin. Il avait préféré fermer les yeux à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Blaise, il n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver seul avec Hermione, se souvenant trop bien qu'elle avait été capable de voir que c'était un piège ce maudit soir.

- C'est trop tard Harry, répondit tristement Daphnée. Le mal est fait.

Et sans crier gare, les trois jeunes adolescentes se volatilisèrent sans un bruit.

Harry se redressa légèrement, mais il avait toujours mal. Pour autant, la douleur physique n'était rien face aux tourments de l'esprit qu'il ressentait.

- Tiens, dit Jenny, tendant vers lui une potion miraculeusement apparue elle aussi. Harry se leva péniblement et prit la fiole qu'il but d'un trait. Le goût était amer, mais quelques secondes après l'avoir ingurgité, il se rendait compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien.

- Allez assis-toi.

- Pourquoi, d'autres furies vont venir m'attaquer ? Tenta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- En même temps ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas mérité, commenta Jenny.

- Tout le monde pense que c'est de ma faute à ce que je vois.

- Oh Harry, n'as-tu donc encore rien compris ? Rien de ce qui se passe ici n'est réel ! Cria la Serpentarde avec exaspération. Est-ce qu'Evana est vivante ? Est-ce que Lucas et moi sommes déjà ensemble ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'un jour Mione, Tracey et Daph pourraient t'attaquer de la sorte ? Tu es en train de vivre une sorte de cauchemar où les personnes que tu connais et que tu aimes, ou non dans le cas des Potter, t'apparaissent et profèrent des vérités que tu ne veux pas entendre ou des choses dont tu es persuadé, mais qui sont entièrement fausses.

Tu penses être responsable de l'excursion au Ministère, et tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Tu as fait une erreur de jugement, une petite erreur qui a coûté cher.

- Cependant, reprit Lucas, il ne faut jamais oublier qui sont les véritables responsables.

- A savoir ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pardi ! Qui a lancé un Avada sur Remus ? Lestrange ! Qui a blessé Blaise ? Un Mangemort dont nous ignorons pour l'instant encore l'identité. Qui a tué Evana ? Lucius et Dumbledore. Eux méritent de payer, et personne d'autre. Tu as fait une erreur, mais tu n'es qu'humain. La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'agir comme un Gryffondor.

- En même temps en ce moment il se comporte en parfait Gryffondor, ajouta Jenny. Un parfait crétin.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'offusqua ledit crétin en question.

- Je parle de toi, Elisabeth et Neville pardi. Tu es décidément plus obstiné que James Potter. Pourquoi donc refuses-tu de les voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Vous avez pourtant beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

- Tu te trompes, je n'ai plus rien à leur dire.

- Non je ne me trompe jamais, affirma catégoriquement Jenny, presque choquée qu'on puisse penser qu'il était possible qu'elle puisse se tromper. Cela fait plus d'un mois que la toile a été ôtée, mais les sentiments d'Elisabeth n'ont pas changé d'un iota. Elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, et Neville tient toujours à toi, il te considère toujours comme son meilleur ami. La toile n'avait aucune influence sur eux, ou presque. Les sentiments étaient déjà là, bien existants.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quels arguments opposer. La vérité était qu'il mourrait d'envie de les retrouver et de leur pardonner, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment coupables. Les retrouver, redevenir comme avant.

Mais il bloquait. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Je vois, dit lentement Jenny. Inconsciemment, tu assimiles leur trahison à la mort de Remus. Tu as tellement souffert de la révélation de Dumbledore, tu ne veux pas les retrouver pour te rendre compte qu'en fait tu avais raison et qu'ils ne t'aiment pas autant que toi tu les aimes. Tu veux te protéger de souffrances prochaines, t'immuniser contre eux.

- Formulé comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile, souligna Harry.

Jenny haussa les épaules avec nonchalance mais ce fut Lucas qui répondit.

- Non, c'est parfaitement normal, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie. Quand tu as un accident de voiture très grave, quel est ton premier reflexe ? Ne jamais remonter dans une voiture pour ne pas avoir à revivre cet accident. Tu as été traumatisé Harry, ton esprit tente de te protéger à tout prix voilà tout.

- Et puis ça aurait pu être pire, ajouta Jenny. Tu aurais pu rompre avec elle sous le prétexte ô combien fallacieux du 'oh Elisabeth, je ne peux plus sortir avec toi. On doit arrêter de se voir. On ne peut plus être ensemble. Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire seul d'abord. Et Voldemort s'attaque à toutes les personnes que j'aime. Pense au danger que cela représenterait pour toi si on restait ensemble. Il essaierait de m'atteindre à travers toi !'. Par Salazar, c'est tellement cliché que c'en est pathétique et peu crédible. Et puis ça démontrerait un caractère Gryffondorien peu attrayant. Tu t'imagines un peu tenir ce genre de discours ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Effectivement, au moins ma raison à moi est valable.

- Valable est un bien grand mot. Disons juste compréhensible. Mais la situation ne peut durer indéfiniment. Tu ne comptes pas les éviter toute ta vie, n'est ce pas ?

- Eh bien c'était plus ou moins mon intention.

- Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde tu ne pourras pas les boycotter toute ta vie. Ils font partie de la guerre, ce sont des amis très proches. Rien qu'à Poudlard tu seras obligé de les côtoyer.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de retourner à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé dans une bulle de cristal toute ta vie Harry, à un moment ou un autre, il va falloir effectuer le grand saut. Avoir des côtés Gryffondorien ne présente pas que des désavantages : à un moment il faut prendre son courage à deux mains et foncer. Tu retourneras à Poudlard.

La voix de Jenny était tellement catégorique qu'Harry n'osa la contredire. Pourtant, sur ce sujet, il ne s'était pas encore décidé.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, tu iras parler à Elisabeth et Neville, dit alors Lucas, d'une voix douce. Il faut que tu le fasses.

- J'ai peur, avoua Harry. Et si…

Il ne termina pas la phrase mais les mots volaient dans les airs. Et s'il avait effectivement raison, et si maintenant leurs sentiments n'étaient plus aussi forts et vivaces qu'auparavant ? Et si quelque chose était irrémédiablement cassé entre eux ?

- Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, c'est certain, analysa le Gryffondor. Pour autant ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, cela peut remédier à certains désagréments.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Voyons Harry ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point Elisabeth était dépendante de toi ? Elle pleurait plus ton exil à Durmstrang que la mort de sa mère ! Et eux deux n'ont même jamais hésité à choisir entre toi et leurs parents ! C'est quand même un peu excessif, de voir à quel point leurs vies tournaient autour de la tienne, comme si tu étais leur centre de gravité. C'en était presque malsain. Mais dorénavant les choses peuvent repartir sur des bases plus saines.

- On verra bien, soupira le Survivant. Les deux âmes sœurs avaient raison, il ne pouvait garder sa tête enfouie dans le sable plus longtemps.

Jenny applaudit doucement.

- Allez Harry, tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui t'attend.

Harry se retourna et aperçut Luna, qui l'attendait sagement tout au bout de la pièce.

Si toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu cette nuit s'étaient montrés radicalement différentes de ce qu'il connaissait, Luna elle restait exactement la même. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon lâche, elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard, avec une écharpe de Serpentard nouée autour du cou et des chaussettes noires à rayures orange dépassant de sous sa robe. Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir, ses mains étaient recouvertes de tâches d'encre et son sourire était un peu vague. C'était la Luna qu'il connaissait et il sentit vaguement rassuré devant cette vue.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle, alors que Jenny et Lucas lui souhaitaient bon voyage. Un peu inquiet, il saisit la main que la Serdaigle lui tendait et se sentit transplaner.

- On est dans la forêt de Poudlard, murmura-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Il reconnaissait très bien l'endroit précis où ils se trouvaient : c'était là où il avait rencontré Aslan pour la première fois plusieurs mois auparavant.

Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles.

Luna se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire, avant de s'avancer plus profondément dans la forêt. Harry la suivit.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Les étoiles brillent ce soir.

- Euh oui. Mais où est-ce qu'on va Lu ? Tu sais la forêt est un lieu dangereux.

- Il n'y a rien ce soir. Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard !

Luna tourna un visage affolé vers lui et le tira par le bras. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au cœur de la forêt de Poudlard, et Harry ne songea plus à poser de questions. De toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Au bout d'une bonne heure ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière absolument vide. C'était comme si la forêt était déserte cette nuit, et la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel noir étoilé.

Quelques arbres les entouraient, et au loin un loup hurla soudainement. Harry sentit aussitôt le souvenir de Remus l'envahir.

- Il y a une éclipse dans le ciel, déclara soudain Luna, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Des fois on pense que certaines choses ne pourront jamais être réparées. Mais on a tort. Rien n'est impossible.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé. La métaphore n'était pas compliquée à saisir.

- Ok, donc je dois pardonner à tout le monde et retourner avec Elisabeth, c'est ça ? Et miraculeusement les choses redeviendront comme avant !

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Même moi des fois je ne comprends pas de quoi je parle.

Harry la regarda, interloqué, et le sourire de Luna s'agrandit. Puis, l'image se brouilla et la jeune fille disparut.

- Quoi encore ? Grommela le jeune homme.

La forêt disparut également tout autour de lui. La nuit se leva, et des nuages apparurent dans le ciel sombre et gris. Au loin, un éclair résonna. Soudain, l'atmosphère se fit tendue, électrique, et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était de nouveau dans le parc où avait été enterré Remus. Mais au lieu de l'étendue d'herbe et de boue qui caractérisait ce parc, il se trouvait face à un champ de ruines. Des cadavres partout, des visages anonymes, ensanglantés.

Il était sur un champ de bataille, et au milieu de ce champ de bataille se trouvait le voile de la salle de la mort.

Il ne voulait surtout pas avancer, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Parce que tout prés de ce voile, il y avait un cadavre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Contrairement à tous les autres qui jonchaient le parc, le cadavre de Remus Lupin était allongé de manière nette et précise, presque avec soin, comme si on l'avait disposé avec beaucoup d'attention. Il était vêtu de son plus beau costume, et ses mains étaient jointes sur son cœur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il avait l'air endormi, heureux et paisible.

La gorge d'Harry se noua à cette vue. Lentement, il s'agenouilla prés de Remus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Brusquement, c'était comme si toute précaution l'avait abandonné, comme si son instinct de protection, celui-là même qui l'avait empêché d'exprimer ses émotions ces dernières semaines, s'était évaporé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une immense peine, trop grande et trop forte pour pouvoir être contenue plus longtemps.

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à Remus. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire, sans jamais avoir le temps, ou sans jamais avoir osé.

Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, sanglotant tel un enfant. Je voulais…tout ça c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ait causé ta mort, et je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre !

Chaque matin, je me réveille, et c'est comme un mauvais rêve. Il n'y a personne autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de me battre pour rien. Et je me sens si fatigué, comme si j'étais une sorte de coquille vide. Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si tu étais à mes côtés, mais tu es parti, et tu me manques tellement, je peux à peine le supporter.

Je vois plus rien, je ne crois plus en rien, et j'ai tellement de haine en moi ! Je veux tuer Dumbledore, je veux le faire payer, mais plus que lui encore, je veux tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, je veux la dépecer, qu'elle ressente ce que moi je ressens, qu'elle souffre autant que moi je souffre. Je veux la tuer, je veux la torturer, je veux me venger.

Et je sais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, que tu ne serais pas content de m'entendre tenir de tels propos, mais je n'y peux rien, et je m'en veux tellement ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

Tu as toujours été là à mes côtés, et tu es le seul à m'avoir vraiment aimé. Le seul à ne pas avoir été manipulé. Tu étais tout pour moi, mon père, mon mentor, et mon meilleur ami. Et je regrette tellement ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, ne pas l'avoir assez dit. Tu faisais partie de ma vie et je ne me rendais même pas compte de la chance que j'avais.

Je repense à tous ces jours, à tous ces moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Cet été dans ton cottage dans le Hampshire, c'était le plus bel été de ma vie. On était si bien tous les quatre. Voldemort n'était pas encore de retour, on ignorait que j'étais le Survivant et nos vies étaient presque parfaites. On était si insouciants !

Je me souviens de mon anniversaire, tu avais invité tous mes amis, Tonks et ses parents étaient là, tu avais même permis à Draco de venir ! Mais c'était tout toi ça, tu étais prêt à accorder le bénéfice du doute aux gens, à ne pas t'attacher aux apparences et à dépasser tous les préjugés.

Tu étais tout pour moi, et je ne peux pas supporter de parler de toi au passé. Si je devais échanger ta mort contre celle de n'importe qui, je le ferais, sans hésiter.

Je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Personne ne s'est occupé de moi comme toi tu l'as fais. Quand j'étais petit et que les Potter m'oubliaient, toi tu vérifiais que je m'étais bien brossé les dents, tu m'as appris à faire du vélo. Mes premiers souvenirs du Chemin de Traverse sont avec toi, tu m'avais emmené manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. C'est toi aussi qui m'as offert mon premier balai, qui m'a réconforté quand j'étais terrorisé à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, puis plus tard quand j'ai été réparti à Serpentard.

Tu étais toujours là, et le plus admirable c'est que tu n'étais même pas obligé. Tu aurais pu faire comme tous les autres, mais tu as choisi de t'occuper de moi, sans rien demander à personne. Et je peux même pas te dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Sans toi, je ne serais pas la personne que je serais aujourd'hui.

Et je ne t'en ai jamais remercié, je t'ai pris pour acquis, et je regrette ne pas t'avoir plus montré à quel point tu comptais pour moi, à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Je voulais jouer les adultes, mais je me suis brûlé, et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien.

Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour réparer les choses. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour faire en sorte que tu sois fier de moi, que tu continues à m'aimer, même si tu n'es plus là. Quoi que je fasse, j'ai peur de te décevoir. Et je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas te remplacer par les Potter.

Il pleurait tout en disant cela, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression de se libérer. Ses propos étaient incohérents, mais il avait besoin de les prononcer à voix haute.

Harry releva alors la tête et vit Elisabeth qui se tenait de l'autre côté du corps de Remus. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- Il est très fier Harry, dit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux brillaient de milles éclats et le Survivant songea que jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. Il se pencha vers elle, et les deux anciens meilleurs amis s'embrassèrent.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Elisabeth prit sa tête entre ses mains et le dévisagea longuement.

- Echec et mat, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Et Harry sombra dans un trou noir.

Et quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il se leva d'un bond, et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Severus était dans son laboratoire, en train de préparer des potions pour Blaise. Il ne désespérait pas trouver quelque chose qui arrangerait l'état de son visage. Mais quand il vit l'adolescent en larmes dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui. Sans dire un seul mot, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Et Harry se laissa aller à pleurer tout son soul.


	68. Draco Malfoy

Petite explication sur le chronologie des événements.

Le dernier chapitre s'est achevé quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, aux alentours du 20 juillet 1995. Celui-ci commence au début de l'été de Draco et s'achève au 31 aout 1995. Draco va donc évoquer des événements qui se sont déroulés au Sanctuaire aprés le 20 juillet, des événements que vous n'avez pas encore lus mais qu'on verra dans le chapitre 68 qui reprendra là où s'était arrêté le 66.

J'espère que jusque là j'ai été claire.

Sinon, les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre sont sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil) et le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une ou deux semaines maxi (vu qu'il promet d'etre lui aussi trés long).

D'ici là bisous à tous, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et à bientôt.

**Chapitre 67 : Draco Malfoy.**

_Résidence des Malfoy._

_Eté 1995._

- Tu as reçu du courrier ce matin, annonça Lucius d'une voix froide, faisant tomber sur la table en bois de chêne deux enveloppes. Draco y jeta un bref coup d'œil et reconnut très vite les écritures de Blaise et Elisabeth.

- Merci père, répondit-il sobrement. Il savait pertinemment que ses lettres avaient été lues par Lucius, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en indigner à voix haute.

De toute façon ses amis étaient au courant et n'écrivaient que des choses innocentes, même si parfois quelques allusions codées étaient glissées.

- Jenny Derwent ne t'écrit jamais ? Demanda Lucius avec curiosité, alors qu'il s'asseyait en bout de table et prenait son petit déjeuner. Un café noir et deux toasts. Jamais ce menu ne changeait, Lucius était un homme d'habitudes, de traditions.

Draco leva les yeux et aperçut une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son père. Se souvenant que ce dernier avait exigé que son amie vienne au Ministère avec Harry, il se tint sur ses gardes.

- Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment père, mentit-il effrontément. Alors non elle ne m'écrit pas.

- Quel dommage.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le silence le plus complet, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la famille que de discuter ensemble. Chacun était emmuré dans son propre univers, et s'ils se croisaient lors des repas, c'était bien par pure obligation.

Lucius fut le premier à terminer son repas, et il sortit de table sans même dire un mot.

Draco s'apprêtait à faire de même quand sa mère prit la parole.

- Comment est cette Jenny Derwent ?

Son fils la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle avait presque craché son nom, comme s'il lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela mère ?

- Ressemble-t-elle donc tant à Morgana Nott ? Insista Narcissa, le nez retroussé comme si une odeur particulièrement infecte venait de la frapper.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants.

- Physiquement oui, je dirais qu'elle est son portrait craché, même si je n'ai vu Morgana que très peu de fois, uniquement sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Au niveau du caractère je ne sais pas. Derwent est une vraie Serpentarde, elle sait manipuler les gens autour d'elle et elle n'y éprouve aucun scrupule. Elle a de l'ambition mais elle a un très mauvais caractère. C'est une vraie teigne.

Il avait délibérément noirci le tableau, ne voulant pas montrer qu'en réalité, il adorait la gamine. Mentir, toujours et encore, où il serait vite démasqué.

- Oui, Morgana était comme ça aussi, répondit calmement Narcissa, mais Draco remarqua très vite qu'elle avait les poings serrés. Son visage était imperturbable, pourtant son fils la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'un tourbillon de colère l'envahissait.

Ton père était fou d'elle quand nous étions à Poudlard, reprit la blonde. Il la suivait partout, tel un petit chiot. C'en était presque pathétique. Elle ne le regardait jamais, ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, même s'ils étaient officieusement fiancés. Quand elle s'est enfuie avec ce sang de bourbe, Lucius est rentré dans une rage noire. Il ne supportait pas l'humiliation infligé, mais surtout, la blessure à son égo. Il l'aimait tellement, et elle, elle le traitait comme un moins que rien. C'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à se venger et a tué ce sang-de-bourbe dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une frénésie meurtrière de sang.

Mais je crois que même après toutes ces années, il n'est toujours pas guéri de son obsession. Et il ne le sera pas, pas tant que la mère et la fille seront vivantes.

Tout en disant cela, elle continuait à siroter son thé, comme si de rien n'était, et Draco ressentit à nouveau une forte nausée l'envahir. Sa mère parlait de la mort de deux autres êtres humains comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elle n'avait donc aucun cœur.

- Tu devrais dire à ton amie de faire attention, conclut-elle, et Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Pourquoi Narcissa disait-elle cela ?

- Que voulez-vous dire mère ? Demanda-t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Draco, dit-elle subitement. Elle se leva alors de son siège, et sans même un seul regard pour son fils, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Draco désemparé à l'idée d'avoir pu faire un faux pas.

Si Narcissa devinait qu'il jouait l'espion…si elle faisait part de ses soupçons à Lucius…il était foutu.

D'un autre côté, les deux époux ne se parlaient que quand ils étaient obligés et aucun amour ne les avait jamais uni, du moins pas de la part de son père qui apparemment était toujours obsédé par Morgana. Mais Draco avait toujours connu ses parents comme deux entités séparés, mariés par pure convenance et n'éprouvant l'un pour l'autre aucun respect ou affection. Simplement, ils jouaient leurs rôles, Narcissa était la femme idéale, belle, brillante en société et partageant les convictions de son époux qui lui procurait tout ce qu'elle désirait et ne l'embêtait pas tant qu'elle respectait les conventions. Il pouvait même passer des semaines sans échanger la moindre parole. Et visiblement ça leur convenait très bien.

Mais si jamais Narcissa lui en parlait, et que Lucius le confrontait, il nierait en bloc. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'avait aucune preuve.

N'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables. Severus et lui avaient passé des heures à tout peaufiner dans les moindres détails.

Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. L'été dernier, Draco avait réussi à échapper aux soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Lucius l'avait prévenu durant l'année que cet été, il allait le rencontrer bien plus souvent.

Draco avait paniqué, il maîtrisait l'occlumentie, mais Voldemort était le plus puissant Légilimens au monde avec Dumbledore.

Alors certaines mesures avaient du être prises. Severus avait eu une idée lumineuse qui devait lui sauver la mise en cas d'intrusion indésirable de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le plus grand risque pour Draco était que Voldemort tombe sur certains souvenirs de lui avec toute la bande. Des souvenirs heureux où il apparaissait indiscutable qu'il tenait sincèrement à eux, et qu'il était de leur côté. Des discussions où il dénigrait son père et les Mangemorts, des moments où il avait pu montrer sa véritable affection à l'égard de ses amis, également toute trace des deux prophéties qu'il connaissait presque par cœur et le Serment Inviolable qu'il avait passé avec Harry où il jurait de ne jamais révéler le contenu de cette prophétie, mais surtout, les moments qu'il avait passé avec Severus à apprendre l'occlumentie.

Voldemort ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il avait désiré apprendre cette discipline. Aucune explication ne pourrait le satisfaire. S'il avait appris l'occlumentie, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Si Voldemort venait donc à l'apprendre, il mourrait sous le coup de doloris, Severus avait bien insisté là-dessus, lui décrivant avec forces et détails les tortures que le Maître affectionnait, le sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres ou aux incompétents.

Il avait été particulièrement descriptif et n'avait rien caché à Draco. L'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'il prenne des gants. Draco n'était plus un gamin.

Severus avait trouvé une solution à ce problème : il avait ôté tous ces souvenirs incriminants de l'esprit du Serpentard, qui les avait auparavant consignés dans un carnet, pour ne pas les oublier.

Il possédait ainsi un carnet rempli de souvenirs, de récits qu'il aimait à relire quand tout devenait un peu trop dur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, mais les mots inscrits sur le parchemin lui garantissaient que cela était réellement arrivé.

C'était son mentor qui gardait précieusement les souvenirs dans une pensine. Quand Draco reviendrait à Poudlard, il les lui remettrait dans son esprit, il les enlèverait aux prochaines vacances, et ainsi de suite. Et peu importait que la procédure soit extrêmement douloureuse, c'était un sacrifice auquel le jeune homme était prêt à consentir.

C'était le prix à payer.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. A côté de cela, Severus avait également passé des journées entières à entrainer Draco à devenir un menteur et un dissimulateur hors pair. Lui apprendre à passer pour un véritable apprenti lèche-bottes de Voldemort. Tâche beaucoup moins aisée que Draco ne l'avait imaginé.

Apprendre à traiter ses amis de Sang-de-Bourbe sans que la moindre inflexion de dégoût ne puisse être perçue dans sa voix, apprendre à les mépriser ouvertement, savoir être suffisamment convaincant pour que même Voldemort n'y voie que du feu, professer avec ardeur et passion des idéaux qui n'étaient clairement pas les siens, tout cela il l'avait appris avec Severus qui s'était montré impitoyable.

Mais les leçons avaient fini par payer. Désormais il était capable de traiter Hermione, Tracey ou Lucas de Sang-de-Bourbe sans que les mots ne lui écorchent plus la gorge, sans même un battement de cœur suspicieux. Mais bien sûr, c'était normal vu qu'il avait appris ce précieux talent avec le meilleur d'entre tous.

Severus avait été un espion hors-pair, même ses détracteurs ne pouvaient le nier. Dans l'art de mentir et de tromper il était le premier. Il avait tenu quatre longues années aux côtés de Voldemort sans que celui-ci éprouve le moindre soupçon. Un véritable exploit, que Draco espérait bien renouveler.

Mais il se sentait bien plus confiant que l'été dernier. Et d'ailleurs, il se demandait même comment il avait alors fait pour survivre. Il ne possédait alors que quelques bases rapides d'occlumentie qu'il avait dévoré dans un livre pendant l'été.

Aujourd'hui, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il en était capable. Restait à voir s'il supporterait le choc. Après tout il avait deux ans de moins que Sev quand celui-ci avait commencé.

En fait, le principal obstacle était Bellatrix Lestrange.

La situation n'avait toujours pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne le croyait pas, elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas de leur côté, qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître. Et elle ne se gênait pas pour le dire à voix haute, déclenchant ainsi de vives disputes avec Lucius qui lui avait une foi aveugle en son fils.

Aveugle et stupide, songeait Draco. Comment pouvait-on accepter de croire que lui, Draco Malfoy, était assez aliéné du cerveau pour accepter de ramper aux pieds d'un m'as-tu-vu de mage noir même pas capable de s'emparer d'une fichue prophétie ? On ne comptait plus les fois où il avait été battu par Harry, un gamin ! Non vraiment c'était être d'une stupidité qui se situait au-delà de tout entendement. A ce niveau-là ça relevait de l'étage psychiatrie à Saint-Mangouste.

A Poudlard aussi beaucoup de rejetons de Mangemort ne le croyaient absolument pas, et c'était quelque part logique. Ils l'avaient vu traîner avec Harry et ses amis, ils l'avaient vu rire et sourire avec eux. Ils savaient qu'il avait été viré de l'équipe à cause de son amitié avec le Survivant. Alors non ils ne lui faisaient absolument pas confiance.

Mais comme le lui avait répété Severus à plusieurs reprises, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Tant que Voldemort le croyait, il n'aurait rien à craindre. Voldemort n'écoutait absolument personne hormis son Triumvirat. Et Lucius et Mordred l'appuyaient.

Aucun souci donc. En revanche s'ils perdaient Lucius et Mordred…

Il devrait songer à s'exiler loin, très loin, très très loin.

Mais il était inutile de songer à cela pour le moment. Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis en tête.

Cela faisait pour l'instant une semaine qu'il était rentré, et il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir par le premier balai qui lui passerait sous la main.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se hâta de lire les deux missives qui venaient effectivement de Blaise et Elisabeth. Celle d'Eli ne disait pas grand-chose. Elle se plaignait de ne rien avoir à faire et de s'ennuyer à Square Grimmauld. Mais derrière l'ironie et la colère, il perçut rapidement la douleur qui animait la jeune fille. Il connaissait trop bien sa cousine, et clairement, celle-ci n'était pas heureuse.

Mais elle ne disait rien de vraiment intéressant ou de compromettant.

Celle de Blaise en revanche était plus amusante. Le Serpentard avait adopté un ton joyeux dans sa lettre, il ne parlait absolument pas d'Harry mais parlait plutôt de la vie quotidienne au Sanctuaire, de la dernière dispute entre Tracey et Jenny sur quel était le meilleur groupe de rock moldu, quelques blagues des jumeaux Weasley qui passaient régulièrement et s'acharnaient à chaque fois sur le professeur Rogue. Un moyen pour eux de se venger gentiment de celui qui les avait persécuté, à raison diraient certains, pendant des années.

Il évoquait également l'obsession d'Hermione pour les résultats des BUSES qui n'allaient pas tarder à être envoyés, et Draco sentit une boule d'appréhension naître en lui.

Si jamais il n'obtenait pas les meilleures notes possibles, son père serait positivement furieux. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir été battu par des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Gryffondors.

Draco était quasiment persuadé d'avoir très bien réussi et d'empocher au moins quelques Optimals. De toute façon lui et ses amis étaient les meilleurs de l'école, et ils pouvaient facilement égaliser et dépasser des septièmes années dans certaines matières. La seule matière qui lui posait encore quelques difficultés était l'Arithmancie, mais même là il pensait avoir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel.

Bien sûr ce ne serait pas suffisant pour Malfoy Senior.

Avec un soupçon de tristesse Draco se remémora la période des BUSES et leurs dernières semaines à Poudlard. A vrai dire, tout cela s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère quelque peu surréaliste.

Les examens avaient eu lieu trois jours après l'escapade au Ministère, et Blaise et Tracey avaient même eu le droit à un délai d'une semaine pour pouvoir se remettre complètement. Mais pour autant, les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas été les seuls touchés, et tout le monde avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur leurs devoirs. Elisabeth avait rendu copie blanche à son examen d'étude des moldus et Draco avait vu Hermione faire une erreur bête en potions et faire ainsi exploser son chaudron. Elle avait alors fondu en larmes et était sortie de la salle en courant. Dumbledore avait du intervenir, expliquer la situation aux examinateurs qui avaient accepté de lui faire repasser l'épreuve avec néanmoins des points de pénalité.

Il avait surpris les regards des examinateurs sur eux. Dés le lendemain, la presse contrôlée par Dumbledore avait publié nombre d'articles sur Harry et ses amis qui étaient intervenus au Ministère au péril de leurs vies. Des photos d'eux avaient même été publiées, et Draco cherchait encore à savoir comment les journalistes, ces infâmes fouilles-merdes, avaient pu les dénicher. Alors bien sûr, ils étaient devenus des sortes de bêtes curieuses dans l'école.

Avant ils étaient dévisagés avec mépris et animosité. Aujourd'hui c'était de la surprise, voire même de l'admiration. Certains avaient osé venir les voir et leur poser des questions, mais ils avaient tous été envoyés balader. Avec la mort de Remus et les révélations de Dumbledore, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de les embêter.

Et si Draco n'avait pas été aussi anxieux et triste, il aurait volontiers profité de la situation pour en remettre plus d'un à sa place, rappeler à tous ces hypocrites ce qu'ils pensaient auparavant, leur faire ravaler leurs platitudes et excuses à la noix.

Mais il s'était senti si vide. L'excursion au Ministère les obsédait et ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre. La mort de Remus les hantait, et plus d'une fois Draco avait aperçu Elisabeth et Neville avec des yeux rouges. L'ancien Maraudeur avait été bien plus qu'un oncle pour eux, et la peine d'Harry était la leur également.

Et puis ces révélations sur Neville et Elisabeth ! C'était au-delà du surnaturel ! Jamais dans ces cauchemars les plus fous il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle situation. Comme quoi il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Harry.

Draco le comprenait entièrement, à sa place il aurait réagi de la même manière. Même sil comprenait la douleur d'Eli et Nev, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à reprendre leur place de meilleurs amis aussi facilement. Harry avait besoin de preuves, c'était tout à fait normal. Et Draco était persuadé que les deux comparses n'auraient aucun mal à fournir les dites preuves, et une fois que ce serait fait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Parce qu'au-delà de tout son cynisme et de son ironie mordante à la Machiavel, Draco savait garder un soupçon d'optimisme.

Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ces sombres moments, à croire qu'il était en train de faire un résumé de sitcoms pour des fans qui n'auraient pas suivi ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers épisodes à Poudlard. Non, maintenant il avait une leçon de magie noire avec Mordred Nott et Bellatrix Lestrange.

O joie, ô bonheur.

*

Les entraînements avaient lieu dans l'immense jardin des Malfoy.

Sous le soleil brûlant, et en compagnie de deux Mangemorts particulièrement sadiques.

Spécialement Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

- Lacero, cria-t-elle en direction de Draco, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres trop fines. Cela avait beau faire un an et demi qu'elle avait quitté Azkaban, elle était toujours aussi squelettique et sale, comme si son évasion ne datait que d'hier, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris un bon bain et un repas chaud. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, Draco frissonnait intérieurement. Elle le répugnait.

Il créa instinctivement un bouclier, comme elle le leur avait appris, mais le sort était bien trop fort et il se retrouva avec plusieurs coupures à l'avant-bras.

Retenant un petit gémissement, il vacilla en arrière.

Mais le plus énervant, c'était le petit rire machiavélique qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Levant les yeux, il la vit, si heureuse d'avoir eu si vite le dessus sur un gamin qu'elle détestait.

Elle le méprisait, ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle ne manquait pas de le lui répéter, encore et encore. Et elle tentait toujours de le faire sortir de ses gonds, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle voulait le démasquer, elle voulait prouver au Maître qu'elle avait raison, et que Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un traître. Or, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise avant d'avoir gagné.

Bellatrix pouvait avoir l'obstination d'un Gryffondor quand elle le voulait.

- Tu es vraiment nul, siffla-t-elle, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Un simple sort, et j'arrive à briser tes protections. Comment vas-tu faire face à l'AP dis-moi ? Ah mais oui j'oubliais, tu n'as probablement pas envie de leur faire du mal. C'est pour ça que tu te bats aussi bien comme une fillette de quatre ans ! Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas blesser ton précieux Survivant et tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'entourent !

Mordred qui était en train de se battre avec son fils, poussa un petit soupir d'agacement.

- Bon sang tu n'en as pas fini avec ça Bella ! Y en a assez de t'entendre rabâcher la même rengaine encore et encore ! Draco nous a prouvé sa loyauté, il est des nôtres !

- Parles pour toi Mordred ! Siffla-t-elle avec rage. De quelles preuves parles-tu donc ?

- Il nous donne des renseignements sur le Survivant, tenta Théodore, osant pour la première fois de l'été prendre la parole en présence de Lestrange. Moi je le crois !

- On t'a rien demandé à toi le mollusque, rétorqua méchamment la Mangemorte. Apprends d'abord à avoir du caractère au lieu d'être la chiffe molle que tu es ! Tu sais à peine te battre, tu trembles de peur devant le Maître alors que tu devrais être tellement reconnaissant qu'on t'offre la chance de le servir ! Mais par Salazar comment est-ce possible qu'on ait de telles recrues ! Entre le traître et l'autre ver de terre qui sert à rien !

Théodore rougit sous l'insulte alors que Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas dégainer la baguette.

- Ne parle pas à mon fils comme ça ! Intervint Mordred, rouge de colère. Tu n'as aucun droit, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Ca me regarde Mordred ! Répliqua-t-elle avec passion. Les deux adultes se faisaient face, et les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent soudain de trop. On sentait dans l'air les tensions entre les deux membres du Triumvirat, et Draco sentait confusément qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'eux, mais de querelles bien plus profondes.

Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Lucius et Mordred n'appréciaient pas vraiment Bella. Ils faisaient toujours front commun face à elle, et n'avaient pas versé une seule larme quand elle avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Lucius n'avait même pas tenté de la sortir de là grâce à quelques pots-de-vin discrétement versés. Pourtant, Narcissa avait plaidé pour sa sœur, Draco s'en souvenait encore, à l'époque il n'avait que six ans.

Bellatrix était dérangeante. Elle ne cherchait jamais à dissimuler la nature des ses allégeances et ça pouvait être ennuyeux pour les deux hommes qui cherchaient à faire bonne figure auprès des pontes du Ministère. Elle était une gêne, et Draco savait pertinemment que son père ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Il la supportait uniquement parce qu'elle était la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré sa folie évidente.

Mais peut-être que justement c'était un point sur lequel jouer. L'inimitié entre Bellatrix et Lucius. Il pouvait tenter de se rapprocher des deux hommes en utilisant ce point faible.

Le Triumvirat n'était pas aussi uni et proche qu'on aurait pu le supposer. Comme tout groupe proche du pouvoir, il existait des dissensions en son sein, et Draco comptait bien jouer là-dessus pour glaner des informations intéressantes.

Par exemple des informations sur les points faibles de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il reporta son attention sur la dispute qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Apparemment, on était passé du sujet 'les garçons sont des incapables' à 'de toute façon le fiasco du Ministère c'est ta faute'.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Murmura discrètement Draco à son ami qui s'était rapproché de lui.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas tout compris, répondit ce dernier d'une voix basse. Mais bon, tant qu'ils se disputent, nous on est tranquilles. Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'on s'esquive et qu'on aille se cacher dans ta bibliothèque ?

Draco sourit doucement. Il doutait que les deux adultes ne finissent pas par remarquer leur subite disparition. Les entrainements étaient quelque chose auxquels Bellatrix et Mordred tenaient vraiment. Ils n'acceptaient aucun retard (et le dos de Draco se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où il avait trainé des pieds pour descendre les rejoindre), ils les faisaient trimer pendant des heures et n'acceptaient aucune excuse, pas même l'épuisement ou des saignements abondants.

C'étaient des fous.

- Vaudrait mieux éviter, répondit Draco. Ce sera encore pire sinon.

Théodore laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de ça ?

Les sourcils de Draco se soulevèrent légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Son ami le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Qu'ils nous traitent comme des moins que rien. Mordred a pris ma défense tout à l'heure, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face. Quand on est tous seuls, il n'hésite pas à me rabaisser continuellement. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le fils qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Draco sentit dans la voix du jeune homme un profond désabusement, ainsi qu'une tristesse sous-jacente.

Depuis que cet enfer avait commencé, il avait le sentiment que Théodore Nott ne voulait pas rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, qu'il était terrifié par la situation et qu'il ne désirait pas devenir un Mangemort. Et plus il l'avait observé cette année, et cet été, et plus il était persuadé qu'il avait raison, et que Théodore pouvait être ramené du bon côté de la force.

Du bon côté de la force…oh mon dieu il avait tellement écouté Jenny lui parler de ce maudit film moldu que maintenant il y faisait même référence. Elle était terrible cette gamine, elle pouvait vraiment vous contaminer.

Mais comment faire ? Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire le moindre faux pas. Oui il était quasiment sûr que Théodore pouvait facilement être embrigadé dans l'AP, d'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles il aurait un faible pour Daphnée. Mais si jamais il se trompait, si jamais Théodore adhérait complètement aux idéaux de papa Voldy…alors il dénoncerait aussitôt Draco comme un traître !

C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Severus le lui avait bien assez répété : ne faire confiance à aucun Mangemort, aucun, même pas quelqu'un de son âge.

Mais pourtant, il était tellement sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Théo. Il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses après tout. Si seulement il était capable de faire de la Légilimentie, comme Sev, il pourrait ne plus avoir aucun doute.

Il avait bien envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Et puis, il fallait agir vite. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne soient marqués. C'était cet été ou jamais.

Une seule solution possible : tâter le terrain en espérant avoir deviné juste.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire par ton père, répondit prudemment Draco. Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme un moins que rien. Tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement brillant, tu as d'excellentes notes dans presque toutes les matières et tu as beaucoup de potentiel.

Théodore laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Allons Draco, tu sais très bien comment ça marche dans nos familles ! Si jamais j'ose défier Mordred, je me ferais très sévèrement punir. Je le sais, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience quand j'étais gosse. Ils ne peuvent admettre qu'on ait des avis différents des leurs, qu'on puisse être des personnes à part entières, avec notre personnalité bien à nous. On doit suivre leur chemin, même si on est pas d'accord, sinon, il nous faudra en subir les conséquences.

Le ton était si désabusé, si amer, que Draco comprit aussitôt que Théo était exactement comme lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir, Théo pouvait être des leurs.

- On a toujours le choix, répondit-il d'une voix très basse, alors que Bella et Mordred continuaient à se disputer à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Oui ils veulent nous imposer nos choix et styles de vies, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de les laisser faire. On peut résister, on a toujours notre libre arbitre.

- Parle pour toi Draco. Oui on a toujours le choix, mais à quel prix ? Penses-tu pouvoir indéfiniment les berner ? Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien dans quel camp tu es vraiment, ta loyauté va vers Harry, et je te comprends. Tu as le courage de tes convictions, et c'est remarquable, mais tout le monde n'a pas ce courage Draco.

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as fait un choix quand le Maître est revenu, tu as décidé de le combattre clandestinement, et c'est quelque chose qui demande énormément de courage et de bravoure. Tu n'as pas peur de te dresser devant lui, sachant que tu risques ta vie à chaque instant. Un seul faux pas, une seule maladresse, et tu le paieras de ta vie. Ca demande tellement de courage, j'en suis profondément admiratif ! Moi je serais incapable de faire comme toi !

Draco dévisagea longuement son ami. Théo n'était pas très grand et son visage gardait encore les traces de l'enfance. Maintenant plus que jamais on aurait dit un petit garçon perdu, qui n'osait pas avancer de peur de se brûler.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Est-ce que Théodore pensait donc que lui n'avait pas éprouvé d'hésitations, quand il avait fallu choisir son camp des années auparavant ? Que ça lui était venu naturellement ?

Il avait été terrifié au-delà de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, il en avait perdu le sommeil et il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il se demande s'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il était capable de remplir ce rôle d'espion, si finalement ce ne serait pas plus facile d'obéir à Lucius et de faire comme si tout cela lui était égal.

Mais quand ces doutes lui effleuraient l'esprit, il se rappelait alors qu'il serait incapable de vivre avec lui-même s'il choisissait la solution de facilité. Oui c'était plus facile de suivre la voie qui était toute tracée devant lui, mais à quel prix ? A celui de sa conscience, de son estime de soi ?

Hors de question. Plutôt mourir que de trahir ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même.

- Peut-être que cela demande du courage, admit-il d'une voix lente et traînante. Mais Théodore, est-ce que tu comprends bien ce que devenir Mangemort signifie ? Ces entraînements dans mon jardin avec le Trio Infernal, ce n'est pas juste pour rire, apprendre à lancer des Impardonnables, ce ne sont pas simplement des exercices pour s'amuser Théo ! Dés que nous serons marqués, ils nous demanderont de le lancer sur des vraies personnes ! Des moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang ! Des gens innocents dont le seul crime sera de ne pas correspondre aux critères de Voldemort !

Est-ce que tu te vois torturer, violer, tuer Théodore ? Est-ce que tu te vois assassiner froidement des familles de moldus, ou bien même des gens que tu connais, des élèves que tu auras côtoyés à Poudlard, des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles, ou même des Serpentards, comme Daphnée par exemple !

Draco n'avait pas cité ce prénom au hasard, et il vit qu'il avait mis le doigt dans le mille quand il vit son ami reculer de quelques pas, comme si on venait de le frapper en plein cœur. Draco sut alors que Théodore Nott était sincèrement épris de la jeune blonde qui était indubitablement la clé pour le faire changer de côté.

- Non, murmura le jeune homme dans un faible soupir. Tu as raison je…je ne réalise pas encore ce qui m'arrive. L'été dernier je, j'avais tellement peur, mais on est revenus à Poudlard, et c'est devenu une sorte de rêve extérieur, quelque chose qui ne m'atteignait pas vraiment. Bien sûr j'en entendais parler, mais je ne réalisais pas concrètement ce que ça voulait dire !

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Draco, même s'il trouvait que le Serpentard avait été un peu stupide de ne pas plus y réfléchir. Devenir Mangemort n'est pas quelque chose qu'on entreprend à la légère, parce que c'est à la mode ou que papa nous y oblige. C'est quelque chose qui nous poursuit toute notre vie, dés lors qu'on est marqués, quelque chose sur lequel on ne peut plus jamais revenir.

Mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses très sérieusement Théo, tu ne peux pas t'engager à la légère, une fois que ce serait fait, ce sera terminé. Voldemort n'a jamais laissé s'échapper qui que ce soit vivant.

- Sauf le professeur Rogue, objecta son camarade.

- Oui, mais il est obligé de se cacher dés qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard, et il doit sans cesse surveiller ses arrières. Il n'est pas en sécurité et Bellatrix est personnellement sur ses traces.

- Tu sais, Mordred m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux contre elle pour ne pas avoir su tuer Severus au Ministère. Il dit que ça aurait du être sa première priorité au lieu de jouer avec des gamins. Le Maître est fou de rage, il dit que Severus est en vie depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu'il mérite de payer. Bella est sur ses traces, chaque soir ou presque elle sort et va inspecter tous les endroits où Severus pourrait trainer. Et à chaque fois qu'elle rentre bredouille, elle se fait sévèrement punir.

- Comment peut-elle faire, elle est recherchée par les Aurors ?

- Polynectar, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme. Apparemment ils ont réussi à trouver un maître de potions pour remplacer le professeur Rogue.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? C'est Mordred qui t'a tout dit ?

- Tu rigoles, il ne me fait pas confiance. Non, ce sont les elfes de maison qui me donnent ces informations.

- Les elfes ?

- Oui, en fait la moitié des elfes appartiennent à ma mère, et ils me considèrent donc comme leur maître, au lieu de Mordred. Depuis tout petit je m'entends assez bien avec eux, et je les traite de manière correcte, alors ils m'en sont reconnaissants, tu les connais. J'en profite pour leur soutirer des infos, après tout ils entendent beaucoup de choses, Mordred parle devant eux sans même se rendre compte de leur présence.

Draco se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien sûr que les elfes de maison représentaient une source d'informations non négligeables, ils pouvaient assister à des réunions, traîner dans les bureaux, écouter aux portes sans même qu'on s'en rende compte. Evidemment, leur devoir de loyauté les empêchait de faire cela, mais on pouvait toujours les convaincre.

Essayer du moins.

Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, et reporta toute son attention sur Théodore. Ce dernier venait de lui divulguer de précieux renseignements, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas complètement opposé à l'idée de changer de camp.

- C'est très intéressant, marmonna-t-il. Tu as d'autres informations de la sorte ?

Théodore réfléchit quelques minutes, et Draco put voir qu'il était tiraillé. Clairement le jeune homme sentait qu'il était à un carrefour, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider.

- Ecoute, reprit le blond, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire maintenant. Réfléchis à tout ce qu'on vient de dire, une fois que tu seras au calme chez toi, et reviens m'en parler dés que tu t'en sens prêt. Et si jamais tu as la moindre question, ou le moindre problème, surtout tu n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler. Et ça vaut pour quand on sera à Poudlard. Si tu as besoin d'aide, sache que tu peux compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Draco vit un éclair de reconnaissance traverser les yeux bleus du jeune Serpentard. Lui qui avait vécu si seul, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir proposer de l'aide de la sorte. Mais c'était probablement tout ce dont avait besoin Théo pour être convaincu.

Draco se sentit coupable de jouer de la sorte sur les faiblesses de son camarade, mais comme le lui avait répété Severus à plusieurs reprises, les scrupules n'avaient pas leur place dans la vie d'un espion. Il fallait tricher, manipuler, et gagner.

Rien d'autre n'importait.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez vous deux ? Siffla alors méchamment Bellatrix, les interrompant. Ses petits yeux soupçonneux se posèrent sur les deux garçons. Confusément elle flairait quelque chose de mauvais, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il fallait lui rendre justice, songea Draco, elle avait beau être complètement cinglée, elle ne manquait pas de jugeote et de détermination. Elle était un peu comme ces labradors moldus, une fois qu'elle sentait quelque chose, elle ne lâchait pas prise, quoi qu'il arrive.

Severus avait décidément du souci à se faire. Tant qu'elle serait vivante, il ne pourrait vivre en paix. Ce serait elle ou lui.

- Rien du tout tante Bellatrix, répondit-il de sa voix trainante, cachant toute trace du dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Est-ce que vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ou alors ça va durer encore longtemps ? Parce que moi personnellement je m'ennuie, et j'aimerais m'entrainer. Le Maître ne serait pas content de voir que vous ne vous occupez pas suffisamment de ces nouvelles recrues.

Les yeux de la Mangemort se remplirent de rage, et Draco n'eut pas le temps de voir le Doloris venir.

- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton misérable microbe, cria-t-elle avec rage, alors que le fils de Lucius tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas hurler sous la douleur. Ne pas lui donner ce plaisir, ne pas abdiquer devant l'ennemi.

- Bella, c'est bon arrête, s'énerva Mordred. Tu te défouleras plus tard, on a déjà perdu assez de temps ! Et toi Draco évite de nous parler sur ce ton, tu n'es pas encore des nôtres, tu nous dois le respect !

Bellatrix relâcha son emprise sur Draco et ce dernier se releva lentement, le nez en sang. Il avait été si souvent soumis à ce sortilège depuis qu'il était arrivé ici que désormais il en gardait des séquelles physiques même des heures après que ce soit terminé.

Au moins une fois par jour Bellatrix lui lançait un Doloris. Pour tester son endurance, pour le faire craquer disait-elle. Lucius ne disait rien, pensant probablement que cela l'entraînerait pour ce qu'il subirait avec Voldemort.

Il réprima la nausée et les vertiges qui l'envahissaient et se redressa fièrement, ses yeux gris habituellement si calmes lançant des éclairs sur son adversaire. Bellatrix se lécha lentement la lèvre inférieure, elle appréciait tout particulièrement ce genre de confrontations. Elle sentait la rage bouillonnante du gamin en face d'elle, et s'en délectait d'avance.

Elle était folle.

Ils se placèrent face-à-face, en attitude de combat. C'était toujours comme ça. Bellatrix contre Draco, Mordred contre Théodore. Lucius lui ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de choses, il était trop occupé au Ministère, à manipuler Cornélius Fudge tant que celui-ci resterait au pouvoir.

Depuis quelques jours éclataient de mystérieux scandales autour du Ministre de la Magie. Draco avait lu dans les journaux des articles incriminant Fudge dans des affaires de détournement de fonds, des accusations de pots-de-vin et autres. Nul doute que l'instigateur de cette campagne de diffamation était Albus Dumbledore, car, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, ces accusations étaient en train de ruiner Fudge qui était en pleine procédure de destitution, laquelle devait commencer le premier septembre très exactement.

Apparemment, Voldemort était furieux de cette situation. Il craignait qu'un Ministre provenant de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou de l'AP, ne soit nommé, ce qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pour autant, il ne s'était toujours pas révélé au grand jour, et pour plusieurs sorciers, son retour n'était encore qu'une histoire proférée par le Survivant et Dumbledore. Et Draco se demandait bien ce que Voldemort comptait faire à l'avenir. Il avait tenté de questionner son père, mais celui-ci lui répétait énigmatiquement qu'il en saurait plus bien assez tôt.

Une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prévue dés la semaine prochaine. La première de l'été.

Il n'était guère pressé d'y arriver, mais le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il pourrait peut-être glaner quelques informations utiles. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Harry et les autres agissaient, ils avaient été se battre au Ministère. Mais lui était resté bien en sécurité, à voir ses amis revenir blessés et meurtris, tout autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Sachant que son père était là-bas, son propre père, qui n'avait pas hésité à blesser des personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Après tout ses amis étaient désormais sa famille. Parce que côté amour et affection, c'était pas du côté de Lucius, Narcissa ou Bella qu'il fallait aller chercher.

*

_Antre d'Asmodée._

C'était la pleine lune ce soir, et aussitôt, Draco se surprit à penser à Remus. Il y pensait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, se demandant comment Harry faisait son deuil, s'il s'était réconcilié avec Elisabeth et Neville. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles le rendait complètement dingue.

Bien sûr la dernière lettre de Daphnée lui disait que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient venus au Sanctuaire, mais cela ne lui indiquait pas si ça avait été une simple visite rapide, ou s'ils étaient restés, et comment ça s'était passé.

C'était une situation extrêmement frustrante.

Il frissonna. Le vent était particulièrement froid ce soir, et l'ambiance autour du Sanctuaire était lugubre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la résidence principale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se situant dans le Pays de Galles.

Il s'y était rendu une seule fois l'année dernière, le jour où il était revenu de Poudlard et que Lucius avait voulu convaincre son fils d'embrasser la cause des Mangemorts en rencontrant Voldemort en personne. Pendant plus de deux heures il était resté agenouillé à terre, à écouter Voldemort débiter des âneries sur la pureté du sang, et bla bla bla.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Quand Draco avait vu Voldemort pour la première fois, ce dernier se trouvait dans une maison des Nott, mais aujourd'hui il vivait exclusivement dans l'Antre, qui, Draco le savait pertinemment, leur appartenait. Et il devait reconnaître que papa Voldy avait bien fait de changer d'habitat. Cette maison était bien plus grande et accueillante que l'espèce de taudis sale qu'il avait visité la dernière fois.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans l'Antre fut le bruit tout autour de lui. Il y avait plus de vacarme qu'aux Trois Balais un samedi après-midi quand les étudiants de Poudlard étaient de sortie. Et cela était inquiétant, car cela voulait dire que Voldemort amassait de plus en plus d'adeptes qui venaient se réfugier ici pour apprendre à se battre et mourir pour la cause.

- Combien de personnes habitent ici père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée.

Lucius allait répondre, mais Bellatrix, qui était venue les chercher, l'interrompit d'une voix sifflante.

- Ne lui réponds pas Lucius, il va aller s'empresser de répéter tout ça à son précieux Survivant !

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Draco qui ne faiblit pas pour autant. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne marcherait pas.

- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Bella, répondit Lucius d'une voix glaciale. Je fais confiance à mon fils, tout comme le Maître, il a le droit de poser de telles questions.

- Tante Bella, oserais-tu penser que le Maître se trompe à mon égard ? Oserais-tu dire qu'il n'est pas infaillible ? Répliqua Draco, un grand sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Parce que si tel était le cas, je serais plus que choqué d'apprendre que tu ne lui es pas entièrement dévouée !

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard de pure haine. Elle était à deux doigts de décocher sa baguette et de lui jeter un doloris bien senti.

- Allons, le Maître nous attends, intervint Mordred d'une voix impatiente. Dépêchez-vous donc !

Tout le monde lui obéit et ils se hâtèrent de descendre à la cave qui menait à la crypte où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait à recevoir ses invités.

- Tous les Mangemorts n'habitent pas ici Draco, lui répondit son père d'une voix basse alors qu'ils suivaient tous Bellatrix qui menait le chemin. Le Maître dispose de trois résidences principales : celle-ci, le château des Lestrange en Ecosse et une des résidences des Nott. Ici on entraîne les nouveaux venus, on juge de leurs niveaux et on leur assigne des missions. Les plus aguerris, ceux qui étaient déjà là durant la première guerre ont élu domicile dans les deux autres maisons. Et pour répondre à ta question initiale, il y a ici environ une bonne cinquantaine de camarades, et en tout nous formons une armée d'une centaine d'homme. Un peu plus même je dirais.

Draco en frissonna d'horreur. Une centaine ! L'AP comptait environ une trentaine de membres seulement, une quarantaine si on comptait les Potter et compagnie, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient rejoint leur camp !

O misère. Ils étaient foutus.

Bien trop tôt au goût des deux jeunes Serpentards, ils arrivèrent dans l'office de Lord Voldemort.

La première pensée qui effleura Draco en entrant dans cette pièce fut que, décidément Voldy avait très mauvais goût en matière de décoration. C'était bien trop sombre, et puis le coup du fauteuil qui faisait office de trône, c'était un peu cliché quand même.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour affirmer sa supériorité sur tous les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient renoncé à toute dignité et libre arbitre le jour où ils s'étaient fait marquer tel du bétail.

Pour la millième fois, Draco espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à être marqué, qu'Harry trouverait une solution pour empêcher cela d'arriver.

Des mois auparavant il le lui avait promis, mais se souvenait-il seulement de cette promesse, avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda dans leur direction, et Draco et Théodore, se souvenant de la dernière fois, se dépêchèrent de s'aplatir à terre telles des larves et firent une belle révérence qui rendit fier leurs papas.

- Relevez-vous, dit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse au bout de quelques minutes. Lentement, les deux jeunes garçons obéirent, et si Draco osa affronter le regard du Maître, Théodore lui en revanche en était toujours incapable. Il baissait les yeux furtivement et ses mains tremblaient. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour son camarade de dortoir.

Mais c'était décidément bon signe. Si Théo craignait tant Voldemort, il serait d'autant plus facile à convaincre de rejoindre l'AP.

Draco put voir que Voldemort appréciait son courage. Il le regardait dans les yeux, tout en montrant suffisamment de déférence et de respect pour qu'on ne croie pas qu'il était trop arrogant.

- Mordred, Lucius, avez-vous mis vos fils au courant de la raison de cette petite réunion ?

- Non Maître, répondirent-ils en chœur. Et Draco une fois de plus songea avec mépris que son père ressemblait à une carpette. Il était pathétique.

Mais bien entendu, depuis le fiasco du Ministère, plus aucun des trois n'étaient dans les bonnes grâces du Maître. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par les elfes, depuis ce soir-là, Lucius était puni à coups de doloris à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Voldemort. Et il rentrait toujours chez lui dans un pitoyable état.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par Draco. Mordred, sors avec ton fils, ce sera son tour tout à l'heure, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux hommes obéirent et Draco se demanda avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être marqué ce soir. N'est ce pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait avoir 17 ans, et qui plus est, Voldemort marquait toujours les nouveaux adeptes en grand comité. Une manière de plus d'étaler sa puissance et la démesure de son égo.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quatre, et Draco vit son père lui jeter un regard satisfait, tandis que Bellatrix avait toujours l'air aussi furieuse. Mais elle n'oserait pas exprimer ladite colère à voix haute.

- Jeune Draco, commença Voldemort, se levant de son siège et arpentant la pièce. Sa robe noire glissait doucement sur le sol en pierre, et Draco remarqua alors dans le coin de la pièce un immense serpent vert et noir qui sifflait férocement. Cependant ce serpent était étrange, il avait exactement les mêmes yeux rouges que Voldemort.

Tu sais qu'étant donné l'échec de ton père et tous les autres, je n'ai pas pu accéder à la prophétie, n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et Draco comprit aussitôt que Voldemort attendait une certaine réponse de lui.

- Oui, bien entendu je l'ai appris, et je suis surpris de voir que des adultes compétents et travaillant à votre service aient pu échouer face à de stupides gamins sans expérience, commenta-t-il de sa plus belle voix trainante, à l'inflexion distinctement méprisante. J'ai honte pour mon père.

Les deux Mangemorts rougirent violemment et Bellatrix eut l'air plus furieuse que jamais. Elle allait le lui faire payer à la prochaine leçon, mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il était bon de se venger de cette folle furieuse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un peu de chance, elle écoperait de quelques doloris de sa part cette nuit, et Draco pourrait y assister.

Elle leur devait bien ça. Elle avait tué Remus. Et ça ferait plaisir à Harry d'apprendre qu'elle était régulièrement torturée.

Voldemort eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse.

- Exact Draco, je n'aurais pas pu formuler cela autrement.

Le problème vois-tu est qu'il faut que je sache de quoi parle la prophétie. C'est impératif, c'est la seule chose pouvant faire obstacle à ma victoire ! Et je ne peux pas prendre de risque, pas après la dernière fois.

Mais la prophétie a été brisée, il me faut un autre moyen de la ramener.

Draco commença à voir où il voulait en venir. Mais il avait la réponse.

- Harry et ses amis connaissent le contenu de la prophétie par cœur, mais ils sont liés par Serment Inviolable, et toute personne à qui il le révélerait devrait également être soumise à ce sortilège. Comment comptez-donc vous faire, si je peux me permettre de demander ?

Leçon numéro un pour échapper aux doloris : toujours montrer une immense humilité devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne jamais parler comme si on était son égal, mais plutôt se comporter comme un ver de terre nuisible et ayant peu de valeur.

En Queudver quoi.

- Oui tu as mis le doigt sur le problème. Je pourrais aisément kidnapper un de ses fichus amis et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, mais ça ne servirait rien, il ne révélerait rien, sachant que dans tous les cas il meure.

C'est là que tu interviens Draco. Il faut que tu réussisses à soutirer l'information au Survivant, mais en faisant en sorte qu'il ne te soumette pas au Serment Inviolable.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Il ne voudra jamais Maître ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop vivement. Même Black et Londubat ont du prêter le Serment ! Alors moi, un Malfoy, il n'acceptera pas !

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de voir le sort jaillir vers lui.

- Doloris ! Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix perçante, et Draco tomba à terre, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Il avait déjà été frappé par les doloris de Bellatrix, et son père l'avait soumis à plusieurs sortilèges extrêmement désagréables ces dernières années. Mais ceci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu, et que des fouets invisibles lui lacéraient la peau. La douleur était absolument intenable.

Et ce monstre faisait durer le plaisir, juste pour son plaisir. Mais c'était vraiment un pervers sadique et complètement psychotique, il devait aller se faire soigner !

Et dire que les Mangemorts acceptaient de se faire torturer de la sorte. Tous des cinglés !

Enfin ça s'arrêta, et Draco eut honte d'avoir autant hurlé, surtout en voyant le sourire sadique de sa tante détestée. Cette espèce de c******* se délectait bien de cette situation.

Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

Il se releva avec peine et essuya à la hâte les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage sous le coup de la douleur. Ne surtout pas montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse, c'était la leçon numéro deux.

- Pardon Maître, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas…

- Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres, le coupa Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer.

- Non, bien sûr Maître.

- Je disais donc, ta tâche cette année sera de faire en sorte qu'Harry te révèle, d'une façon ou d'une autre l'intégralité de la prophétie.

Voldemort fit une pause et fixa Draco droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de prendre l'air le plus concentré possible, comme s'il essayait de trouver une solution à ce dilemme.

- Et comme je ne veux pas que échoues comme ton misérable père, il faut que je m'assure que tu seras suffisamment motivé pour remplir ta tâche jusqu'au bout.

Voldemort posa de nouveau sur lui son regard perçant, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- Bellatrix, siffla-t-il. Tu seras notre enchaîneur !

Le mot résonna dans les airs, et Draco sentit de nouveau son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Un enchaîneur…ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

Une Serment Inviolable allait être jeté dans cette pièce.

Dix contre un qu'il en serait la victime.

Bellatrix s'avança aussitôt, et Draco comprit qu'elle était au courant depuis belle lurette. Elle était trop contente et il mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire sadique.

Un jour elle paierait.

- Draco rapproche-toi, ordonna face-de-serpent, et tel un condamné à mort s'avançant vers le peloton, il s'exécuta.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Voldemort et il tenta de réprimer un frissonnement quand il sentit la main glacée du Maître entourer la sienne. Il baissa les yeux, mais il sentait toujours le regard de Voldemort brûler son âme.

Bellatrix se plaça tout près d'eux et plaça le bout de sa baguette sur leurs deux mains jointes.

Voldemort parla.

- Draco, consens-tu à me rapporter l'intégralité de la prophétie parlant de moi et du Survivant ?

- Oui, répondit Draco sans hésiter, malgré la peur qui menaçait de le paralyser à tout instant.

Une sorte de longue langue de feu rougeâtre sortit de la baguette de Bellatrix et enroula les mains des deux participants.

- Et consens-tu à me rapporter le contenu de la prophétie avant la fin de ton année scolaire ? Demanda de nouveau Voldemort.

- Oui, répondit de nouveau Draco.

Une autre langue de feu jaillit de la baguette et s'entrelaça à la première.

Le Serment Inviolable avait été prononcé. Draco avait dix mois pour ramener la prophétie à Voldemort, ou sinon il mourrait.

Charmante perspective.

Mais Draco n'avait pas peur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu cela, mais Harry et Severus trouveraient une solution. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser comme cela.

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour remplir cette tâche Maître, déclara-t-il avec déférence, tout en se relevant lentement une fois que le Serment fut terminé.

- Bien, nous verrons si tu y arrives, répondit Voldemort d'un ton désinvolte, allant se rasseoir sur son siège.

Draco resta immobile, ne sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

- Lucius, tu peux ramener ton fils, il faut que je m'occupe de Théodore à présent, les congédia Voldemort, sans même les regarder.

Lucius saisit aussitôt son fils encore endolori par le bras et ils sortirent de la pièce. En passant Draco aperçut son camarade de dortoir terrorisé tandis que son père lui faisait la leçon et lui recommandait d'une voix menaçante de ne pas lui faire honte devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois encore Draco se surprit à songer qu'avoir Lucius comme père était quand même mieux que Mordred.

Théo entra dans la pièce et Draco fut déçu de constater qu'il ne pourrait apprendre ce qui allait se passer pour lui. S'il devait ramener le contenu de la prophétie, qu'allait devoir faire son ami ?

Il fallait qu'il le découvre.

Son père l'emmena hors de l'Antre et tout se déroule si vite que Draco n'eut même pas le temps de le remarquer. Il était encore sous le choc du Doloris trop puissant et du Serment Inviolable. Car maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait de manière plus sereine, il se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

Il était impossible de se sortir d'un Serment Inviolable, absolument impossible, d'où son nom. Mais il était engagé, il ne pouvait révéler le contenu de la prophétie à un membre ne faisant pas partie de l'AP, sinon il mourrait.

Mais s'il ne le rapportait pas à face-de-serpent, il mourrait également.

Une crise de panique commença alors à le submerger. Comment était-il supposé se sortir de ce pétrin ? Il était engagé dans deux Serments absolument contradictoires, mais par Salazar qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

_Reste calme, surtout reste calme_, songea-t-il avec frénésie alors que Lucius le prenait par le bras pour le ramener chez eux en transplanant. _Surtout ne pas lui montrer que je panique devant ce qui m'a été demandé. Il le répéterait aussitôt, Bellatrix serait bien contente, lui serait déçu et ne me ferait plus confiance, et je perdrais toute crédibilité. _

_Il faut que je prévienne Harry et Severus dés que je serai rentré. Ils vont trouver un moyen, forcément, ils ne vont pas me laisser comme ça !_

Draco tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui l'animaient. Ils étaient de retour au manoir principal des Malfoy et Lucius, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit d'une voix plus chaleureuse qu'à l'accoutumée, probablement la fierté que son fils s'en soit si bien sorti auprès de son Maître, repartit en direction de Londres où apparemment il avait une réunion importante, avec des responsables du Ministère.

Draco courut jusqu'à sa chambre à en perdre haleine, et une fois à l'intérieur, il se barricada solidement afin que personne, excepté des elfes ne puisse venir le déranger. Avec hâte, il rédigea aussitôt une lettre décousue destinée à Harry et Severus où il leur expliqua rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, les suppliant presque de trouver quelque chose pour le sortir de là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il referma la missive et se releva de son siège. Tout autour de lui il avait l'impression que sa chambre tanguait, il était pris de vertiges et avait envie de vomir. Faisant tomber la lettre sur son lit, il se laissa tomber à terre et ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières semaines semblait l'envahir d'un coup et il se sentait trop submergé pour y répondre de manière cohérente. Son visage était trempé de sueur et ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes assis à terre, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle et de chasser la panique qui s'installait en lui et lui donnait envie d'hurler et de s'enfuir très loin d'ici, dans un endroit où rien ni personne ne pourraient l'atteindre, où il serait à l'abri des folies de son père ou de Voldemort. Là où il pourrait vivre une vie normale.

Mais une telle chose était impossible. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits et envoyer cette lettre.

Oui mais comment ? Les lettres que Draco envoyait étaient toutes contrôlées par son père qui prenait soin de les lire, juste au cas où. Un moyen de rassurer Bellatrix disait-il. Ainsi tous les hiboux de la maison étaient chargés d'apporter lesdites lettres au Maître de la maison.

Pourtant il devait l'envoyer. Absolument, pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, ou sinon il ne réussirait pas à dormir. Il fallait qu'Harry et Severus soient mis au courant pour qu'ils commencent dés maintenant à trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Dix mois, c'était bien trop court.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de corrompre une de ces satanées bestioles, Draco se souvint alors que lui-même pouvait se transformer en oiseau.

Bon d'accord sa forme Animagus était celle d'un aigle, mais il était capable de voler et d'apporter une lettre à destination. Surtout que le Sanctuaire se situait en Ecosse, c'était à peine à deux heures d'ici à vol d'oiseau, peut-être moins. Il pouvait être de retour avant que Lucius ne se réveille demain matin.

Et puis comme ça il pourrait voir ses amis.

_Non, c'est une idée complètement folle. Si quelqu'un remarque son absence, c'en est terminé de moi. On comprendra immédiatement que j'ai trahi Voldemort, et quand je reviendrai ça en sera fini de moi. _

_D'un autre côté, c'est le seul moyen de les prévenir. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon talkie, j'ai du le laisser à Tracey avant de revenir ici, pour que Bellatrix ou Lucius ne me le vole pas. _

_Oui, mais et les alarmes du Manoir ? Si je sors en douce les alarmes sonneront et Narcissa sera prévenue que je me suis sauvé. Et elle n'aura d'autre choix que d'en avertir Lucius._

Draco en était là dans ses réflexions quand un elfe apparut dans sa chambre, portant un plateau avec un verre de lait chaud et quelques biscuits.

- Pardon de vous déranger, Maître Draco, murmura l'elfe prénommé Simba, mais Maîtresse Narcissa m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. Elle pense qu'après la réunion de ce soir avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous auriez peut-être besoin d'une petite collation. Puis-je vous apporter autre chose ?

Draco regarda le petit plateau en argent et éprouva le besoin de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Narcissa savait qu'il rentrait d'une entrevue avec un dangereux psychopathe adepte des Doloris mal placés, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait comme réconfort c'était de lui faire envoyer un verre de lait et des biscuits. Quelle charmante attitude maternelle, elle méritait la médaille de la mère de l'année.

- Merci Simba, répondit-il avec peine, se redressant légèrement. Il devait offrir une image bien pitoyable à son elfe de maison. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le dévisageait avec curiosité et se demandait visiblement ce qui n'allait pas. Mais jamais il ne se serait permis la moindre question.

- Désirez-vous autre chose ? Redemanda le petit elfe. Si jamais vous avez des blessures, Simba peut vous rapporter une décoction à base de citron, cela fait beaucoup de bien à Maître Lucius quand il revient de chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Merci, ce serait parfait, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Simba revient tout de suite Maître.

Une seconde plus tard l'elfe avait disparu, laissant à côté de Draco la nourriture, et ce dernier but machinalement le verre de lait qui le réchauffa légèrement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais sa gorge était toute sèche, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des heures.

Mais pour autant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème. Il avait besoin de porter cette lettre, besoin de savoir que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de cette histoire pendant que lui serait en train de jouer les espions.

Peut-être pouvait-il éteindre les alarmes du manoir lui-même ? Après tout il était un Malfoy, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il pouvait toujours demander à Simba, celui-ci était l'elfe principal de la maison, il devait bien savoir.

Quand ce dernier revint, portant la tisane en question, Draco demanda, de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

- Dis-moi Simba, j'aurais aimé savoir, comment fonctionnent les alarmes du manoir ?

- Pourquoi, y aurait-il un problème Maître Draco ? S'alarma la petite créature.

- Non, non pas du tout. C'est par simple curiosité.

Les traits de Simba se détendirent. Il vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle des punitions qu'il devait s'infliger sous les ordres de ses Maîtres. Seul Draco le laissait tranquille et se montrait poli à son égard.

- Eh bien c'est Maître Lucius qui les actionne. Tous les jours il vérifie qu'elles sont bien mises en place, et quand il part il les renforce, afin d'empêcher tout intrus de s'introduire ici. Maître Draco n'a pas de souci à se faire, le Manoir est mieux gardé que le Ministère de la Magie.

Draco grimaça, cela n'arrangeait guère ses affaires.

- Et est-ce que moi je peux y toucher ou pas ? Etant donné que je suis un Malfoy ?

L'elfe hocha négativement la tête.

- Pas avant vos dix-sept ans Maître Draco. Seul Maître Lucius peut y toucher, ou moi quand il me le demande.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu peux toucher aux alarmes Simba ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr Maître. Pourquoi ?

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il tenait peut-être son ticket de sortie.

- Simba, j'aurais quelque chose de très important à te demander. Quelque chose dont tu ne pourrais jamais parler à mon père.

Simba hocha gravement la tête. Il saisissait l'importance de la question, et ferait tout pour satisfaire son Maître.

- Très bien Maître Draco. Si vous me donnez un ordre, je me dois d'y répondre, quel qu'il soit. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu me promets de ne jamais en parler à mon père ?

Simba promit solennellement.

- Alors voilà…

*

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Draco était arrivé devant le Sanctuaire d'Orgon.

Aussitôt qu'il avait expliqué ce qu'il désirait à Simba, celui-ci avait coupé les alarmes, le temps que Draco s'envole sous sa forme d'aigle, la lettre dans son bec. Il avait promis de faire très vite au petit elfe qui lui avait assuré qu'il le couvrirait le temps de son départ. Il disposait d'environ huit heures avant que Lucius ne se réveille et ne s'aperçoive de son départ. Amplement suffisant donc.

Il reconnut facilement la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui aux descriptions détaillées que lui en avaient faites ses amis. La location lui en avait été révélée, au cas où il aurait eu besoin de venir s'y réfugier en cas de pépin grave.

Il se posa au sol, se retransforma discrétement en humain et frappa à la porte du Sanctuaire. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin, et il doutait que des gens soient encore éveillés. Cependant, certaines fenêtres laissaient échapper de la lumière.

Il entendit des murmures derrière la porte, ainsi que des bruits de pas qui dévalaient l'escalier.

- Draco ! S'exclama Tracey qui ouvrit prudemment la porte, la baguette serrée dans sa main. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh mon dieu est-ce que tout va bien ? Cria-t-elle en serrant son ami contre elle.

Draco se doutait bien que sa venue allait en surprendre plus d'un, après tout il n'était sensé débarquer de cette manière que si c'était une urgence du style il avait été démasqué par Voldemort et ses sbires.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien Tracey, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne passe qu'en coup de vent. Je suis venu apporter une lettre pour Harry et Severus, mais c'était une lettre que mon père ne pouvait pas lire. Bien sûr, maintenant je me rends compte que c'est ridicule et que je vais pouvoir leur expliquer la situation à vive voix. Cette lettre ne sert à rien je…

- Chut, calme-toi Dray tu parles trop vite, le coupa doucement la jeune fille. Quelque chose de grave s'est-il passé ? Viens, tu vas tout nous expliquer.

Elle le prit par le bras et le mena dans une pièce qui devait être le salon. Décoré en vert et bleu, la pièce était grande et très accueillante.

- Tu connais déjà Andréa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tracey en désignant du doigt la mère de Blaise qui était plongé dans un livre dont l'épaisseur aurait même effrayé Hermione.

Andréa leva les yeux et dévisagea avec stupéfaction le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Draco ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Draco assis-toi, je vais chercher tout le monde, lui ordonna-t-elle. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle l'assit de force dans un confortable fauteuil et partit avertir le reste de l'AP qu'il avait un visiteur imprévu.

Draco se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Avec du recul il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être paniqué pour rien. Clairement il aurait pu attendre la fin des vacances pour les prévenir.

Mais il en avait marre de la solitude du manoir, marre de ne pas pouvoir rire, sourire et être heureux. Marre de savoir qu'ils étaient tous ensemble et lui était en exil forcé.

Andréa referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, tout le monde déboula dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Jenny se rua sur lui telle une météorite venant écraser une ville.

- Oh mon dieu tout va bien Dray ? S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer. C'est Lucius, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ou c'est papa Voldy ? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu es intact, tu n'as rien ? Balbutiait-elle à toute vitesse.

- Jenny tu m'étouffes, grimaça l'espion.

- On s'en fout, dis-moi juste que tout va bien.

- Oui, ça va, ça va, j'ai juste quelque chose d'hyper important à vous dire, et je, enfin j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui.

- Mais comment ?

- En volant, avoua d'une voix penaude Draco. A voir leurs airs franchement inquiets et même paniqués, il regretta une fois de plus de s'être sauvé de la sorte. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme quoi il pouvait être un vrai idiot parfois.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Severus d'une voix grave. Draco leva les yeux et vit que son mentor était juste en face de lui, franchement inquiet. Harry se tenait juste à ses côtés et n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état.

Harry sourit faiblement.

- Par Merlin j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand Tracey est venue crier que tu étais là, Draco, que s'est-il passé ?

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et raconta rapidement l'entrevue de ce soir avec Voldemort.

S'il avait eu peur d'être critiqué pour avoir trop vite réagi et paniqué, il fut vite rassuré.

- Oh doux Merlin qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Murmura Blaise, l'air complètement affolé.

- Mais il y a un moyen de contourner les Serments Inviolables, réagit Hermione d'une voix en apparence calme. N'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les adultes.

Mais à en juger par leurs mines, il n'y en avait pas.

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit faiblement Minerva. Mais je peux me tromper, Severus ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui était devenu tout blanc.

- Non, il n'y en a absolument aucun. Ce Serment porte bien son nom.

Draco sentit une nouvelle crise de panique l'envahir. Il avait été si sûr que dés qu'il aurait exposé la situation à son professeur de potions, celui-ci lui dirait d'une voix sèche qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, que bien sûr il y avait un moyen de se sortir d'un tel Serment.

Mais là, à voir son air désemparé, il était clair qu'il s'était trompé.

- Mais on va trouver quelque chose, reprit Tracey. Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Une potion, un sort, un rituel, de la magie noire, n'importe quoi !

Sa voix avait pris une teinte presque hystérique et Morgana posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer.

- Evidemment qu'on va trouver quelque chose, asséna Harry d'une voix autoritaire. On va tenter de libérer Draco du Serment qu'il a passé avec moi, pour qu'il puisse révéler le contenu de la prophétie à Voldemort.

- Mais, commença à protester Alastor.

- Pas de mais, peu importe que Voldemort connaisse la prophétie ou non, ça m'est égal, de toute façon, il doit déjà se douter de ce que ça raconte, et ça ne changera rien qu'il le sache ou non. Ce qui compte c'est sauver Draco de ce pétrin. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te sortira de là.

Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête, à moitié rassuré. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de cela.

Certains hochèrent lentement la tête, comme s'ils étaient rassurés, mais malgré l'air autoritaire et sûr de lui de l'Elu, peu ressentaient sa confiance.

- J'étais obligé de dire oui, se défendit Draco. Voldemort ne m'aurait pas laissé dire non.

- Bien sûr, on le sait, répondit doucement Severus.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? S'interrogea Minerva. Il sait que Draco n'a que peu de chances de réussir cette mission, alors quel en est le but ?

- Il veut punir Lucius, répondit lentement Draco. Il veut me tester, tester ma loyauté et voir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller, et si je meurs, tant pis pour moi, et puis ce sera une bonne leçon pour Lucius. Idem pour Théo. Il le teste tout en punissant Mordred.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu lui demander ? Demanda avec curiosité Andréa.

Draco hocha négativement la tête.

- Mais Théo a confiance en moi, je pense que je peux réussir à le persuader de me dire ce qu'on lui a demandé. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien préparé le terrain avec lui, il est à deux doigts de craquer et de nous rejoindre, et c'est là où tu dois intervenir Daphnée.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la blonde qui rougit violemment.

- Il t'aime énormément, insista Draco, je l'ai encore vu. Je pense que si tu lui écris cet été, si tu lui montres que tu as de l'affection pour lui, ça pourrait le convaincre complètement.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, Minerva fit mine d'objecter mais Severus l'en empêcha d'un discret coup de coude.

- C'est parfait alors, Draco tu tentes de découvrir ce qu'est ce second Serment tandis que toi Daphnée tu prépares le terrain. Il faut que l'on récupère Théodore Nott, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce gamin finisse Mangemort. Il ne le supporterait pas de toute façon, il est bien trop faible et délicat. Pendant qu'on y est, d'autres choses intéressantes à nous dire.

Draco leur relata alors le peu de choses qu'il avait appris cet été, le fait que Voldemort semblait recruter rapidement et beaucoup de personnes, qu'il était toujours furieux contre son Triumvirat, et que surtout, Lucius manigançait en privé pour tenter de faire nommer par le Magengamot un Ministre facilement malléable entre leurs mains expertes.

- Il ne réussira pas, trancha Alastor. Cette fois-ci Dumbledore ne se laissera pas faire, et vous pouvez être sûr que le prochain Ministre sera quelqu'un de son camp, probablement un membre de l'Ordre. Il dirige et contrôle le Magengamot, il ne faut surtout pas l'oublier. En apparence il a l'air d'un vieux sorcier doux et gentil, mais en vérité c'est un adversaire redoutable. Il connaît les membres du Magengamot depuis des décennies, il est au courant de sales petits secrets dont il n'hésitera pas à se servir le moment venu. Il a peut-être l'air du parfait Gryffondor, mais il peut se la jouer Serpentard dés qu'il en a besoin, et il n'hésitera pas à se salir les mains. Lucius est trop jeune et inexpérimenté face à lui.

Draco se sentit rassuré en entendant cela. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'un Mangemort devienne Ministre. D'ailleurs, il avait même eu l'impression que c'était une ambition que Lucius avait caressé, devenir Ministre de la Magie. C'était pour cela qu'il donnait tant d'argent à diverses œuvres de charité, qu'il était membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et qu'il était tellement présent au Ministère. Mais bien sûr, maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, Dumbledore ne laisserait pas faire.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis Hermione fit remarquer qu'il était temps que Draco rentre chez lui, s'il ne voulait pas être découvert, et il dut dire au revoir à ses amis. Tracey le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Draco, dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se transformer, est-ce que tout se passe bien chez tes parents ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

La jeune fille avait l'air franchement inquiète, et Draco sut ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait peur qu'il ne subisse de mauvais traitements, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que oui tous les jours il était frappé par les Doloris de Bellatrix, que celle-ci n'hésitait pas à le maltraiter et l'humilier à la moindre occasion, et que ses parents laissaient faire sans même sourciller ? Que ce soir pour la première fois il avait subi les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise de toute sa vie ? Que tous les jours il entendait Bellatrix insulter ses amis et se glorifier d'avoir tué Remus, et qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait il sentait une vague de haine si puissante l'envahir qu'il aurait pu sortir sa baguette et la frapper d'un Avada Kedavra ?

Non, inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien.

- Je veux dire, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi là-bas, est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que je me l'imagine ? Murmura-t-elle, tremblant.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne te fais donc pas tant de souci, je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre, mentit-il. Ils me traitent bien, et ils me font confiance. C'est l'essentiel. Et dans un mois je serai de retour à Poudlard et tout ira mieux.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais il put voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

- Dis-moi rapidement tout ce qui se passe ici et dont tu ne peux parler dans tes lettres. Est-ce qu'Harry va mieux ? Il a l'air en tout cas.

- Depuis la semaine dernière oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait si mal, il ne parlait à personne, et on voyait qu'il était tout le temps en colère, ses yeux devenaient même rouges, comme au Ministère. Et puis il a fini par attaquer Sirius Black, sans aucune raison. Alors Severus l'a calmé. Il lui a donné une potion pour se confronter à ses démons, ou un truc du genre.

C'était vraiment horrible, toute la nuit on a pu entendre Harry hurler comme si on le torturait, on l'a veillé à tour de rôle pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, et puis ça a fini par se calmer et on a pu aller se coucher.

Le lendemain tout allait beaucoup mieux, il a dormi quasiment toute la journée, et quand il nous a rejoint il a enfin accepté de nous parler. Il a envoyé une lettre à Eli et Nev, ils sont venus il y a quelques jours.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Rapidement elle lui raconta comment ça s'était déroulé et Draco s'en trouva soulagé. Visiblement son ami commençait à aller mieux.

- La seule qui nous inquiète vraiment c'est Tonks, termina Tracey. Elle fait peine à voir tu sais, elle pleure sans cesse, et soit elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre, soit elle part travailler. Elle ne rentre quasiment plus. Je sais qu'Harry lui a parlé, mais aucun des deux n'en a reparlé. Enfin ça a l'air d'aller.

- Parfait. Tu m'en diras plus à la rentrée, il faut vraiment que je parte maintenant. Fais attention à toi d'accord.

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se transformer en aigle et de retourner chez son père avant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

La nuit avait été longue et riche en émotions, mais revoir ses amis lui avait fait un bien fou, c'était comme si on avait ôté un poids de ses trop jeunes épaules. Et même si la menace des Serments Inviolables pesait sur lui, il savait que ses amis feraient n'importe quoi pour l'en sortir.

Il vola très vite jusqu'au manoir et fut soulagé de voir comme prévu Simba qui le guettait pour abaisser les alarmes et le faire rentrer. Rapidement il rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé Maître Draco ? S'enquit avec sollicitude le petit elfe.

- Très bien Simba, tu m'as apporté une aide très précieuse ce soir, et je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, répondit Draco. En ce qui le concernait, l'elfe pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, même des vêtements, il les lui donnerait volontiers.

L'elfe rougit violemment.

- Simba vit pour servir la famille Malfoy Maître Draco, balbutia-t-il. Maître Draco a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non rien pour le moment. Je vais tenter de dormir une heure avant le petit déjeuner. Réveille-moi quand mes parents le seront s'il te plait.

La créature magique acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et moins de deux minutes plus tard Draco Malfoy était endormi.

*

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut surpris d'apprendre que désormais il ne s'entrainerait plus en compagnie de Théodore et son père.

- Pourquoi cela père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

- Le jeune Nott va devoir subir un entrainement bien particulier apparemment, répondit Lucius d'une voix trainante, et une nouvelle fois son fils se surprit à haïr le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux une voix si semblable. Toi tu continueras avec Bella, comme tous les jours.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la tâche que lui a confié le Maître ? Poursuivit Draco.

- Probablement, concéda Lucius. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant fils. Si Théodore te juge digne de confiance, tu pourras savoir de quoi il en retourne, mais en attendant c'est un secret. Tu le reverras une fois que tu seras à Poudlard.

Draco étouffa le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il venait d'entendre les deux pires nouvelles qu'il aurait pu avoir cet été. D'abord qu'il ne reverrait plus Théo, la seule personne de son entourage qu'il arrivait à supporter et apprécier, et deuxièmement qu'il allait passer des moments en tête-à-tête avec sa psychopathe de tante.

O bonheur imbibé de joie. Nul doute qu'elle allait en profiter pour se déchainer.

Et en effet, ce matin là Bellatrix n'y alla pas de main morte.

Quand l'entrainement se termina enfin, aux alentours de seize heures, Draco avait une jambe brisée, les bras en sang et plusieurs côtes de cassées. Il s'était défendu vaillamment contre la cinglée, mais celle-ci était encore trop forte pour lui. La seule chose qu'il avait pu tenter de faire était de se défendre, ce qu'il avait assez bien réussi malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Simplement, elle connaissait trop de sorts, tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, elle était plus puissante et plus rapide. Pourtant, il se défendait honorablement, même Lucius en convint. Après tout, tout le monde ne durait pas aussi longtemps contre la Mangemorte la plus sadique qui existait.

Quand l'entrainement se termina, Draco s'évanouit complètement et c'est les elfes de maison, averti par Bellatrix environ une heure plus tard qui le ranimèrent et s'empressèrent de le soigner. Il resta alité pendant prés de deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix ne vienne le chercher en le secouant, le traitant de mauviette et d'incapable.

Et cela continua jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Les entraînements avec Bellatrix devenaient de plus en plus violents, et Draco passait presque plus de temps alité qu'à se battre contre elle.

Bellatrix était vicieuse et mauvaise, et elle se défoulait sur lui des coups qu'elle recevait de son Maître adoré, Draco en était persuadé. Les jours où elle arrivait, portant encore sur elle les traces des Doloris de face-de-serpent, alors il pouvait être certain qu'il allait morfler.

Mais il pouvait faire face aux attaques physiques, parce qu'à la longue, on s'habitue à la douleur. Non, le pire, c'était les petites piques, les attaques perfides, les insinuations et moqueries méchantes.

Bellatrix aimait à lui décrire comment elle torturait et tuerait ses amis dés qu'elle le pourrait, et Severus était sa cible toute particulière. Elle décrivait avec délectation les souffrances qu'elle lui infligerait, les sorts qu'elle utiliserait, et le plaisir qu'elle en retirerait.

Et il devait se retenir de ne pas se boucher les oreilles en hurlant. Parce qu'elle parlait d'un homme qu'il aimait et admirait profondément, parce qu'elle était tout simplement complètement malade et que autant de cruauté et de malveillance dans une seule personne, ça le rendait malade et lui donnait envie de vomir toutes ses tripes.

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête le soir quand il se réfugiait dans sa chambre. Quelque fois il pleurait, mais le plus souvent, il cherchait un exutoire ailleurs, et Simba, l'elfe de maison si dévoué le lui fournissait sans poser de questions.

Quand il était encore en état, Draco demandait à son elfe de lever les alarmes et il allait faire un tour dans les environs en volant. Se transformer en aigle même pendant une petite heure lui permettait de se sentir plus libre, d'oublier un instant tout ses problèmes et ses tracas et de simplement profiter du vent autour de lui. C'était comme voler sur un balai, sauf que c'était encore beaucoup mieux.

Les jours se passaient et se ressemblaient au manoir, et chaque jour Draco rayait une croix sur son calendrier. Il comptait presque les heures avant que ce cauchemar ne soit terminé. Partir d'ici, partir très loin, à Poudlard, où il serait enfin en sécurité.

Mais bien entendu, Poudlard ne serait qu'un répit avant qu'il ne revienne ici pour les prochaines vacances.

Draco l'ignorait encore, mais pourtant, cet été si horrible était le dernier qu'il passerait de sa vie avec son père et au Manoir.

Dans un an il serait libre.

*

_31 août 1995._

Draco était en train de faire ses valises quand sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher l'immense joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de quitter ces lieux maudits, sa mère vint le surprendre, et il dut tant bien que mal se composer un masque à la Lucius Malfoy.

- Qu'y a-t-il mère ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

Depuis le petit déjeuner du début de l'été où la blonde l'avait bien fait flipper en lui recommandant d'être sérieux, il ne l'avait quasiment plus vue. Elle était en effet partie quelques semaines en France chez une cousine éloignée pour faire seul Merlin savait quoi, et le reste du temps Draco était bien trop occupé pour lui adresser plus de trois mots.

Et puis c'était pas comme s'il recherchait sa présence à tout prix non plus.

Narcissa entra dans la chambre et l'observa longuement. Puis son regard se posa sur son fils qui activa aussitôt ses barrières d'occlumentie. Il ignorait si elle était Légilimens, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque.

- Tes affaires sont bientôt prêtes ?

- Oui mère.

- Bien, Simba t'accompagnera à la gare demain, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une amie, et ton père sera occupé avec le Maître.

- Très bien mère.

- Tu reviens pour les vacances de Noël je présume ? Demanda-t-elle alors soudainement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse.

- Bien entendu mère, où voudriez-vous donc que j'aille ?

Draco se tenait sur ses gardes. Confusément il sentait bien que sa mère savait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Sous son aspect superficiel et futile, Narcissa était bien plus perspicace et maligne qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

En cela elle ressemblait beaucoup à Andy.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que je formule une réponse Draco, répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu es sur le point de danser sur la table tellement tu es heureux de quitter ce manoir.

- Absolument pas mère je…

Narcissa l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Cessons ce petit manège Draco. Ton père peut croire tout ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne te dénoncerais pas si c'est ce qui te dérange, mais je te préviens : tu joues un jeu dangereux, tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu t'exposes si tu perds contre le Maître, et crois-moi tu perdras. Personne ne peut le vaincre, pas même ton ami. Il est peut-être brillant et doué pour son âge, mais ce n'est qu'un gamin un peu paumé. Il n'a pas la carrure et l'endurance. Il mourra, et toi aussi si tu ne fais pas attention.

- Je crois en Harry, répliqua Draco d'une voix dure. Un tel discours de la part de sa mère ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais de l'effet que ça ferait si on découvrait que son fils unique était un traître à son sang.

Vous ignorez de quoi il est capable, reprit-il d'une voix sifflante. Mais moi je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, et n'oubliez pas le nombre de fois où il a réussi à échapper au Maître ! J'ai confiance en lui, Severus a confiance en lui, et votre sœur Andromeda a confiance en lui !

Narcissa pâlit légèrement en entendant prononcer le nom d'Andy, mais elle reprit très vite contenance.

- Très bien, tu as l'air déterminé à ce que je vois. Je voulais juste te donner un avertissement, en tant que mère.

- J'apprécie l'intention, et j'apprécie le fait que vous n'allez rien dire à Lucius. Mais mon choix est fait, et je n'abdiquerai pas en chemin.

Les deux Malfoy s'affrontaient du regard, et aucun n'était prêt à capituler. Si Narcissa fut peinée d'entendre cela, elle n'en montra rien.

- Très bien, si tel est ton choix. Pour ma part, j'espère que tu t'en tireras du mieux qu'il est possible.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Draco livide, et désemparé.

Il ne supporterait pas un autre été ici.

Il termina de préparer ses affaires quand l'elfe personnel de Lucius, Japet, vint l'avertir d'une voix sèche que le Maître désirait s'entretenir avec lui dans son bureau avant qu'il ne reparte pour Poudlard.

Songeant que c'était décidément son jour de chance, Draco se rendit d'un pas anxieux dans l'antre de son père.

- Ah Draco, te voilà enfin, l'accueillit son père de sa sempiternelle voix froide. En aucune occasion au cours de ces seize dernières années Lucius n'avait manifesté la moindre joie en présence de son fils, et le jeune homme se demanda avec curiosité si le Mangemort n'était pas physiquement incapable d'esquisser un sourire.

- Oui père, qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda de nouveau le blond d'une voix monocorde.

- Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un bon voyage, et une bonne année scolaire, et vérifier que tu allais bien.

- Que j'allais bien ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter un Draco abasourdi.

- Oui, après le Serment. C'est quelque chose de très important, et tu es très jeune. Draco, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies mesuré toutes les conséquences de tes actes.

Lucius le dévisageait avec beaucoup de sérieux et de gravité et Draco se rendit compte que son père n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'accomplir la tâche demandée. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait tenté de s'opposer à Voldemort hier soir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un an sans progéniture ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je ne faillirais pas à ma mission, c'est bien trop important. La prophétie doit être révélée au Maître, et je sais qu'Harry a confiance en moi, dans une certaine mesure. Je trouverais le moyen de le faire parler. Et puis, si effectivement j'échoue, alors je mérite de mourir !

La dernière phrase n'était pas mal, songea-t-il rapidement. Cela démontrait un fanatisme profondément débile qui ravirait son père.

Gagné, pensa-t-il en voyant la lueur de fierté qui animait les yeux gris de Malfoy Senior.

Son père était décidément un crétin.

- Je suis si heureux de t'entendre parler de la sorte fils, tu m'emplis de joie. J'ai eu des doutes par le passé, mais maintenant ils sont complètement dissipés ! Tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur, j'en suis persuadé.

Dracon acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête. Voyant son père dans de si bonnes dispositions, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de retenter de glaner quelques indices.

- Père, si je puis me permettre, si moi j'ai la tâche de ramener le contenu de la prophétie au Maître, quel est donc le Serment Inviolable qu'a passé Théodore ?

Lucius haussa les épaules avec détachement.

- Je l'ignore encore Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a promis de m'en parler très bientôt, mais je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec le Plan.

- Le Plan ?

Là Draco était complètement perdu.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je ne peux pas t'en révéler les détails, car tu n'es pas encore marqué, mais fils, le Maître a un Plan. Un Plan qui lui permettra de réduire à néant les fondements de la société sorcière et de s'assurer une victoire définitive.

- Je ne comprends pas, commenta faiblement Draco, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler le trouble qui s'emparait de lui.

- Ah, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'en dire plus Draco, répondit Lucius en se levant, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Malheureusement je suis tenu au secret, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas encore 17 ans ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, la victoire sera dans notre poche, et tu n'auras plus besoin de prétendre auprès de ces maudites vermines. Nous allons remporter la guerre Draco, le Plan est infaillible !

Une lueur fanatique s'était allumée dans les yeux du Mangemort, et une vague de terreur envahit alors le jeune espion.

Tu en sauras plus demain Draco, le rassura son père. Demain notre Maître va entamer la première phase du Plan, et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Lucius éclata alors de rire, et Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Quoi que le Plan soit, ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour eux.

Il fallait aussitôt avertir Harry.

Et première tâche à accomplir dés qu'il serait arrivé à Poudlard : découvrir quel était le Serment que Théo avait passé.


	69. Voldemort is back, part1

**Chapitre 68 : Voldemort is back.**

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

L'atmosphère était très calme ce matin au Sanctuaire.

Et quelle ne fut la surprise de ses habitants à leurs réveils quand ils constatèrent que le Survivant qui venait juste la veille de piquer une crise contre Sirius Black dormait encore du sommeil du bienheureux à passé dix heures du matin.

L'univers ne tournait pas rond ce matin.

Severus avait été le premier à se réveiller, et il se trouvait dans la cuisine, prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner et appréciant les rayons du soleil qui balayaient la pièce à travers la grande fenêtre surplombant le coin cuisine, quand des adolescents particulièrement turbulents firent irruption dans la pièce et vinrent interrompre la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Telle une tornade bouleversant tout sur son passage, Jenny, accompagnée de Lucas, Tracey et Luna, entra dans la pièce.

- Tout est calme ce matin, commenta Tracey en se versant un grand verre de lait. Harry est encore en train de courir ?

Severus hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, il dort encore.

Les quatre adolescents arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et le fixèrent, bouche bée.

- Notre Harry ! S'exclama Jenny. Celui qui ne prend pas une seule nuit de repos et qui ne se lève jamais après six heures du matin ! Impossible.

- Et pourtant si, j'ai repris les choses en main, il a passé une nuit très difficile, alors il a besoin d'une journée de repos.

- Et tu lui accordes une grasse matinée ? Et bien c'est très généreux de ta part, ironisa la Serpentarde.

- Je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail.

- Quand même un peu si. Tu es toujours sur mon dos à vérifier que j'ai bien fait mes devoirs de potions, se plaignit Jenny.

- C'est parce que sinon tu me les rendrais toujours avec une semaine de retard, et je parie que tu ne les as même pas encore commencé !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mes devoirs sont entièrement faits et rédigés, de vrais chefs-d'œuvre ! Tu vas être ébloui par mes dons en potions !

- J'ai demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui les fasse, et pas Lucas, répondit ironiquement Severus qui savait pertinemment comment fonctionnait la jeune fille dans le domaine des devoirs.

Jenny allait formuler une réponse faussement indignée quand sa mère entra dans la pièce avec Andréa, Katarina et Minerva.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai entendu dire Severus ? Demanda Morgana en étouffant un bâillement. Apparemment ce matin tout le monde s'était accordé un peu de repos supplémentaire.

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais un lapin blanc cette nuit, déclara alors Luna d'une voix forte, interrompant la conversation et surprenant tout le monde. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle alors que la jeune fille replongeait son regard dans son bol de céréales, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. En y repensant, ce rêve avait été très agréable bien qu'un peu confus et rapide. Pourquoi donc portait-elle une sorte de montre à gousset en or autour du cou dans ce rêve ?

- Euh, ok, déclara Tracey, parlant au nom de tout le monde. Changement de sujet, Sev tu disais que tu t'es occupé d'Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le maître de potions reposa sa tasse de café sur la table et se resservit profusément. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue.

- Disons que je l'ai obligé à confronter ses démons, répondit-il prudemment, évitant les regards des quatre femmes présentes dans la pièce qui avaient un peu trop tendance à materner tout le monde, et en particulier Harry, comme si ce n'était encore qu'un bébé fragile.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais depuis la mort de Remus, il se sentait bien seul dans cet environnement purement féminin. Les seuls autres hommes étaient Alastor, qui était trop vieux, Ted qui n'était pas souvent là étant donné son boulot au Ministère et Gabriel qui était également souvent en déplacement.

Le problème était que trop d'œstrogène tuait l'œstrogène. Marre d'être le seul mec ici.

- Et comment ça ? Demanda Minerva d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Rien de bien terrible, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais maintenant il va mieux, il a pleuré un bon coup sur mon épaule, et il se sent mieux. Alors tout va bien. Il va se reposer aujourd'hui et demain tout sera reparti comme avant.

Il leva la tête et roula des yeux en voyant les visages féminins attendris devant lui.

Ces bonnes femmes ! Si promptes à s'émouvoir pour un rien. Maintenant elles allaient toutes penser qu'il n'était qu'une espèce de gros nounours qu'on pouvait câliner à profusion.

Seule Katarina arborait une espèce de sourire amusé, comme si elle savait pertinemment ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il rougit en voyant cela, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère. Que diable, après tout Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre de personnes à exprimer des sentiments en public, ou à exprimer des sentiments tout court en vérité.

Mais cette sorcière avait un don pour deviner ce qu'il ressentait, et le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Elle était très présente depuis la mort de Remus, et habitait de manière quasi permanente au Sanctuaire. Elle ne partait que quand sa présence était requise à Durmstrang, mais le plus souvent elle arrivait à diriger son école du Sanctuaire et s'y était même aménagé un bureau.

Ce qui faisait très plaisir au directeur des Serpentards, même s'il aurait préféré subir des Doloris de la part de Voldemort plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et décida de changer abruptement de sujet.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Elisabeth et de Neville ?

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête en chœur, et il se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir posé la question.

Voyant que l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas tarder à lui demander pourquoi, il devança leurs questions.

- Hier Harry a émis le désir de les voir, je lui ai suggéré de leur écrire pour qu'ils viennent ici. Où se trouvent-ils en ce moment ? Chez leurs parents respectifs ?

- Ils sont tous à Square Grimmauld, répondit Lucas tout en étalant de la confiture à la fraise sur ses toasts. Avec les Potter aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Nev hier, apparemment ils s'ennuient là-bas, leurs parents ne font que pleurer, maudire Dumbledore et pleurer.

Severus essaya de ne pas sourire trop fort en imaginant les Potter au fond du gouffre. Il savait qu'il était particulièrement cruel, mais au bout de quinze ans il avait finalement le sentiment d'avoir sa revanche, et celle-ci était particulièrement douce.

- Eli et Nev vont pouvoir revenir ? S'enthousiasma Jenny. Oh c'est super, on s'ennuie sans eux.

- Dis tout de suite que ma présence ne suffit pas à te divertir ! S'offusqua Severus sur un ton sarcastique.

Jenny haussa les épaules et esquissa une grimace.

- Disons que tu n'es pas la personne la plus indiquée pour s'amuser et rigoler un bon coup en faisant des bêtises. Tu es plus une sorte de guide spirituel, un mentor, un professeur particulièrement sage et habile. Notre Yoda à nous quoi.

La gamine esquissa alors un sourire, très satisfaite de sa comparaison, et pensant naturellement que son irascible directeur de maison ne l'avait de toute façon pas comprise.

Alors que Lucas et Tracey tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, ce qui relevait presque de l'exploit, Jenny leva les yeux et vit Severus lui jeter un regard assassin.

Elle déglutit.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lent hochement de la tête de la part de l'ancien Mangemort pour lui signifier que, oui il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion, et que non il n'avait guère apprécié.

Tracey, sentant le danger et ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son hilarité, sortit précipitamment de la pièce, bousculant au passage Hermione, Daphnée et Blaise qui descendaient enfin de leurs chambres.

- Non mais, euh c'était pas pour, enfin c'était pas méchant, tenta-t-elle de se défendre. Bien sûr il est tout vert et tout fripé, et puis il parle bizarrement et…

Elle se stoppa net en voyant que le regard de Severus se faisait encore plus noir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Se souvenant qu'il était un expert de la magie noire et qu'il pouvait lui faire passer un très mauvais moment si tel était son désir, elle se leva avec hâte de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, saisit Lucas par le bras et courut hors de la pièce aussi vite que si des Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses.

Severus les regarda courir comme des dératés et se demanda s'il devait les poursuivre, juste pour leur faire peur, mais décida vite que non, certains pourraient croire qu'ils étaient vraiment furieux et voulait se venger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui et constata que beaucoup se retenaient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

- Oh ça va, lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Riez si ça vous chante !

Mais son regard noir pouvait être dissuasif et Hermione était obligée de se mordre les joues pour ne pas pleurer de rire. L'image de Severus Rogue en Yoda l'obsédait.

- Moi je trouve pas que ce soit vrai, intervint de nouveau Luna, qui était en train de disposer des bouts de toasts en face d'elle, apparemment fascinée par ce qu'elle faisait. Severus est bien plus plaisant et charmant que Yoda. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Ce disant elle parcourut du regard les adultes présents et Severus vit Katarina rougir. Reportant son attention sur l'adolescente, il se demanda soudainement si celle-ci n'aurait pas perçu quelque chose dans leurs auras.

Note à lui-même : aller l'interroger en tête-à-tête dés que possible.

Morgana vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Severus, et ses yeux arboraient une lueur inquiète.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Bougonna-t-il.

La sorcière attendit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

- Etait-elle obligée de prendre Lucas avec elle ? Finit-elle par dire, baissant légèrement la voix comme si elle ne voulait pas que les adolescents assis en face d'elle l'entendent. Je veux dire, ils ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle, ces temps-ci, où qu'ils vont, ils sont ensemble. Les seuls moments où ils sont séparés, c'est quand ils dorment.

Severus retint à grand peine un soupir d'agacement. Ils avaient déjà parlé de tout cela à plusieurs reprises. Oui Morgana n'aimait pas le fait que sa fille et Lucas étaient des âmes sœurs, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un véracrasse bon sang de Merlin.

- Oh non ils dorment ensemble, déclara alors Luna de sa petite voix fluette, et un silence de plomb accueillit ces propos. Morgana crut avoir mal entendu. Mais à voir les coups de coude qu'Hermione donnait peu discrètement à la jeune Serdaigle et les yeux écarquillés de Daphnée, il apparaissait que Luna disait la vérité.

- Comment ça ils dorment ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui montait rapidement dans les aigus. Les filles, répondez-moi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Hermione et Daphnée échangèrent un regard profondément anxieux. Les cinq adolescentes partageaient en effet une même très grande chambre, et elles étaient donc toutes parfaitement au courant des habitudes nocturnes de la Serpentarde.

Hermione prit alors la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est rien de très grave en fait. Simplement, la première nuit où on est arrivés ici, Jenny s'est endormie la première et elle s'est réveillée au bout d'une heure en hurlant, elle avait fait un cauchemar terrible apparemment, et nous a dit que ça avait à voir avec des souvenirs de sa première année. Alors elle s'est réfugiée dans la chambre de Lucas, pour qu'il la réconforte. Et elle s'est endormie avec lui apparemment.

- Et ça a continué les nuits suivantes, poursuivit Daphnée. En fait j'ai eu une vision à leur sujet, elle ne rêve pas du journal et de la chambre des secrets, mais elle fait des cauchemars où elle voit Lucas mort ou torturé, des trucs comme ça. Et lui aussi fait le même genre de rêves. On en a discuté avec Luna, et apparemment ils ne supportent pas d'être séparé, c'est à cause de leur lien qui se renforce, ou je sais pas trop quoi.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont en phase de pré-union, expliqua calmement Luna, toujours aussi absorbée par ses bouts de toasts. C'est tout à fait normal, ils ont juste besoin d'être tout le temps ensemble, sinon ils éprouvent des douleurs physiques intolérables. Ça leur passera une fois qu'ils seront unis. Mais il ne se passe rien vous savez, dit-elle d'une voix si claire et innocente que Morgana se sentit rougir malgré elle devant la tournure qu'avait pris ses pensées.

- Oh, fut sa seule réponse. Elle se sentait bête, mais toujours aussi inquiète. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cette situation.

- Non, il ne se passera rien avant leur union lors de l'anniversaire de Lucas en décembre, continua Luna, ignorant les regards menaçants de ses amies et les signes de la main qu'agitait furieusement d'Andréa derrière Morgana.

Severus baissa un regard accablé vers la table. Ils avaient presque réussi à éviter ce sujet, mais la jeune fille s'était sentie obligée de mettre les pieds dans le chaudron.

- Comment ça leur union ?

La voix de Morgana était de nouveau devenue stridente et à la limite de l'hystérie. A voir les regards des autres adultes autour d'elle, mi-embarrassés mi-anxieux, elle sentit tout d'un coup qu'on avait omis de lui transmettre certains détails qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

- Vous n'avez pas lu le livre ? Demanda Luna, toujours aussi inconsciente de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles.

Le livre en question était un manuel que Gabriel avait rapporté d'Italie environ deux mois auparavant, et qui traitait extensivement des âmes sœurs. Le seul manuel au monde à tout expliquer en détail et qu'il avait réussi à obtenir au bout de difficiles négociations avec son propriétaire.

Et Morgana ne l'avait effectivement pas lu car Andréa lui avait alors dit le livre était en italien, langue qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout. Pieux mensonge destiné à ne pas divulguer certains détails à une mère particulièrement protectrice vis-à-vis de sa seule fille.

- Pourquoi que disent-ils dans ce livre? Demanda lentement Morgana, sentant au regard soudain trop innocent des adultes autour d'elle qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

- Non mais c'est rien du tout, tenta d'une voix sèche Severus, peu désireux d'entamer ce sujet en présence d'autant de femelles si promptes à l'émotion inutile. Inutile d'en faire tout un fromage.

- Que disent-ils dans livre ? Répéta d'une voix plus forte Morgana, et tous dans la pièce comprirent de qui la petite Jenny tenait son caractère.

- Je crois que vous devriez le lire, continua Luna, et Severus songea que la Serdaigle méritait des claques, ou des calmants. N'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de parler en fait. Il se trouve dans le salon, je peux vous le ramener si vous voulez ?

- Mais il est écrit en italien, je ne le comprendrais pas.

- Mais non pas du tout, il est écrit en anglais, Hermione l'a même déjà lu plusieurs fois, elle trouve qu'il est passionnant.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, Andréa baissa vivement la tête vers sa tasse de café qui était devenu soudain très fascinante tandis que Luna partait chercher le livre en question en sautillant, tel un lapin sous prozac.

- J'en conclus qu'il y a des choses que je ne dois pas savoir ? Déclara froidement Morgana, furieuse qu'on ait osé lui cacher des choses au sujet de sa fille unique.

- Bravo Einstein, répondit ironiquement Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire de l'humour. J'ai le droit de savoir !

- On voulait simplement t'éviter de te faire du souci pour rien, argua doucement Andréa, prenant enfin la parole.

La belle sorcière n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Luna rentrait dans la pièce, portant dans ses bras un énorme manuel pesant probablement plus qu'elle. Avec un grand sourire, elle le posa juste devant Morgana et prit même la peine de l'ouvrir à la bonne page. Rayonnante, elle repartit s'asseoir entre Tracey qui était revenue entre temps, et Hermione qui oscillait entre l'envie de partir, car elle se doutait bien que des cris n'allaient pas tarder à survenir, et l'envie d'assister au spectacle.

Morgana commença à parcourir la page en question, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle en eut terminé, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, et Severus se leva pour se refaire du café.

Pourquoi s'était-il donc levé ce matin ? Harry avait tellement eu raison de s'octroyer une grasse matinée, lui au moins échappait à tout ce cirque.

Severus se détourna donc du magnifique objet qui chaque matin le fournissait en caféine, drogue ô combien indispensable dans ce monde de tarés et observa, avec un mélange d'ahurissement et de résignation une Morgana qui était au bord de l'apoplexie, le regard rivé sur le livre comme si par la simple pensée elle avait le pouvoir de changer les mots couchés sur le papier.

- Respire, lui conseilla Andréa, inquiète de la réaction de son amie. Respire Morgana, tout va bien.

- Oh mon dieu ma fille, répéta Morgana, qui était sur le point de s'évanouir, ou de tuer quelqu'un, au choix.

Oui, tuer quelqu'un, très bien ça.

- N'y pense même pas, assena Severus en se rasseyant à côté d'elle, lisant dans ses pensées. Tu laisses Lucas tranquille, il n'a rien fait le pauvre garçon. Et puis dis-toi que ta fille sera probablement la première à lui sauter dessus.

Severus continua à siroter son café, ignorant royalement les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Morgana.

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer ses nerfs et d'ainsi ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait d'aller trouver le meilleur ami de sa fille et de l'émasculer avant que le pire n'arrive. Non, il fallait rester rationnel dans cette histoire.

- C'est inévitable Morgana, dit alors doucement Katarina, intervenant dans la conversation. Ta fille et Lucas vivent quelque chose de très particulier, et on ne peut surtout pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin, cela ne ferait que leur causer de graves problèmes. J'ai lu plusieurs témoignages dans ce livre racontant que si des âmes sœurs sont séparées de force, elles en meurent. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ce Roméo et à cette Juliette en Italie, au 16ème siècle je crois.

- Oui, je sais, soupira la Serpentarde, c'est juste que c'est un peu trop pour moi à supporter. Je veux dire…elle est si jeune, et ça me fait un peu peur toute cette histoire. Cette « union » et puis cette histoire de fusion des âmes, qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Ils n'auront plus qu'une seule âme pour deux, répondit Severus d'une voix cassante. Rien de très compliqué.

- Oui, et puis ça leur sera très utile pour repousser les merchoks, ajouta Luna en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Tous la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête était apparue sur ses frêles épaules.

- Tu sais Luna, on t'aime tous beaucoup, dit alors Severus, mais des fois, quand tu parles de choses qui n'existent pas, ça peut être un tantinet ennuyeux et déroutant. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter ça serait gentil.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Luna, ses grands yeux bleus dévisageant son professeur.

Celui-ci décida de laisser tomber l'affaire. Ce matin Luna était particulièrement épuisante.

- Vous croyez que je dois parler à ma fille ? Demanda soudainement Morgana, s'adressant aux adultes.

- Non, tu ne dois surtout pas leur parler de leur condition, ils doivent le découvrir eux-mêmes, lui rappela Minerva.

- Non, euh je ne voulais pas parler de ça, dit une Morgana soudain embarrassée. Je voulais parler de la conversation, vous savez, euh, enfin…

- Oui, oui on sait, on voit de quoi tu parles et moi personnellement je voudrais éviter ce genre de sujet dés le petit déjeuner ! S'exclama le professeur de potions avec exaspération. Il n'avait guère envie que la discussion dérape comme cela promettait.

Mais que se passait-il ce matin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un essayait de le punir là-haut parce qu'il avait été un chouilla brutal avec Harry cette nuit ? Ou alors c'était juste encore une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait ?

- Quelle conversation ? Intervint alors Luna, toujours aussi innocente.

Tracey murmura alors quelque chose dans son oreille, rougissante, et Luna esquissa un petit sourire, avant de se retourner vers les adultes.

- Oh mais c'est pas la peine, elle sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir là-dessus.

Blaise s'étouffa violemment dans son bol de céréales et Severus avala sa dernière gorgée de café de travers.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette maison de fous, murmura-t-il, ébahi.

Y avait pas à dire, mais entre l'antre de l'AP et celle des Mangemorts, le changement d'ambiance était indéniable.

Katarina lui adressa un sourire complice, ayant entendu sa remarque, et une fois de plus il se sentit rougir.

Il replongea aussitôt son nez dans sa tasse de café. La troisième déjà depuis son réveil, mais ces satanés gosses paraissaient déterminés à avoir sa peau ce matin. Vraiment, lui imposer à lui, Severus Rogue, la terreur des donjons, une crise d'hystérie maternelle de la part d'une Morgana qui était à l'accoutumée si posée et digne d'une Serpentarde, vraiment il ne comprenait pas et il en avait plein le chaudron.

Et puis la voilà qui repartait dans ses lamentations stériles, larmoyantes et épuisantes comme quoi sa chère petite fille adorée qui était encore si mignonne et innocente (Jenny Derwent innocente, rien qu'à entendre ça il avait envie d'hurler de rire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive) et qui n'avait pas à connaître avant au moins ses quarante-cinq ans le sens des mots 'et plus si affinités'.

Vraiment, que de bruit pour pas grand-chose. Il était persuadé que Katarina par exemple n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte.

Il jeta discrétement un coup d'œil à la directrice de Durmstrang qui mangeait calmement son petit déjeuner tout en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Non, Katarina était bien plus calme, bien plus maîtresse de ses émotions. Elle était digne et réservée, et si elle avait été élève à Poudlard, il était indéniable qu'elle aurait été répartie à Serpentard. Elle en possédait toutes les qualités.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, à bien des égards, songea-t-il alors qu'autour de lui la conversation continuait, toujours sur le même sujet, et qu'il ne faisait même plus semblant d'y participer. Elle était puissante, maligne et ambitieuse. Et être directrice d'une des écoles les plus importantes d'Europe à son âge, ce n'était pas rien tout de même.

Et puis elle était très jolie, enfin si on faisait abstraction de la grande cicatrice qui défigurait le côté droit de son visage, de son œil jusqu'à son menton. Mais même cette cicatrice n'ôtait rien à son charme, songea Severus. Elle avait de très yeux verts, moins éclatants que ceux d'Harry mais remplis de lumière et de douceur. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'au creux de son dos et étaient souvent nattés. Aujourd'hui ils étaient lâchés et Severus trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air plus féminin, plus doux.

Non pas qu'il ait un avis bien précis sur l'aspect physique de Katarina. C'était juste une appréciation objective, basée sur le fait qu'il la côtoyait quotidiennement depuis le début de l'été.

Ouais tu parles.

La vérité, c'était qu'il pensait de plus en plus à elle quand il n'était pas en sa présence, et il offrait tous les symptômes d'un sorcier qui était en train de tomber amoureux.

Pas bon du tout ça.

Pas bon. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, ils vivaient dans des pays séparés par des centaines de kilomètres (bon oui le transplanage et la poudre de cheminette ce n'était pas fait pour les hiboux, mais on trouve les excuses qu'on peut), ils étaient en guerre…il n'avait pas que ça à faire en plus, Harry et Draco avaient besoin de lui, et et et…

Et le souvenir de sa défunte fiancée l'obsédait plus que jamais ces derniers temps. Revoir Bellatrix ne faisait qu'accentuer sa haine et sa rancœur. Le désir de vengeance brûlait en lui et il n'aurait de répit tant que cette mégère n'aurait pas expiré son dernier souffle.

Pouvait-il seulement se permettre de s'attacher à quelqu'un, pour la perdre ensuite ?

Il continua à l'examiner discrétement, alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus part à la discussion qui consistait à calmer les craintes d'une mère bordeline psychotique. Si son séjour au Sanctuaire avait pu paraître incongru au départ, elle s'était très vite intégrée à la bande. Elle était intelligente, avait de bonnes idées et savait se montrer vive d'esprit. De plus elle offrait un point de vue extérieur, celui d'un allié neutre.

A tout point de vue elle était parfaite.

Elle semblait l'apprécier énormément, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et il y avait ces sourires et ces regards qui en disaient long. Et malgré ces vingt dernières années de célibat forcé, il savait encore comment cela fonctionnait. Après tout, Poudlard pullulait d'adolescents en chaleur qui offrait de parfaits exemples de tous ces rituels d'accouplement parfaitement ridicules. Non, sauf erreur de sa part (ce qui était quand même fortement improbable, il était Severus Rogue que diantre) la magnifique directrice de l'Institut de Durmstrang éprouverait pour lui un intérêt qui dépasserait le champ de l'amical.

Ce qui restait encore très mystérieux à ses yeux. Car quand même, il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un Casanova.

- Et toi Severus qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda soudain Andréa, interrompant ledit professeur dans ses pensées, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Surtout quand lesdites pensées étaient aussi douces et agréables.

Fusillant du regard toutes les femelles attablées autour de lui, sauf Katarina bien entendu, qui arborait continuellement ce modeste sourire, il déclara sèchement :

- Penser de quoi ? Et non si vous êtes encore en train de parler de la morveuse et de son idiot de meilleur ami/âme sœur, alors non je ne pense pas, mon cerveau est aussi vide que celui de Ronald Weasley et je n'ai aucun désir d'y consacrer la moindre de mes cellules, elles sont bien trop importantes pour que je les gaspille pour un phénomène sur lequel aucun d'entre nous n'a la moindre prise ! Ta fille va avoir des relations sexuelles avec Lucas le jour de l'anniversaire de ce dernier, fais-toi à cette idée Morgana et arrête de nous prendre le chaudron avec ça !

Et d'un mouvement particulièrement hautain et royal, il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce, maudissant en silence tous les dieux qui l'avaient placé dans cette situation.

Tous les regardèrent partir, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Mais, songea Minerva, une telle diatribe de la part de l'ancien Mangemort, guère connu pour son sentimentalisme exacerbé, n'aurait pas du les surprendre.

Andréa allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, plusieurs hiboux vinrent frapper à la fenêtre.

Minerva esquissa un discret sourire alors que tous se retournèrent vers la fenêtre, de manière complètement synchronisée. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Enfin les résultats des BUSES arrivaient aujourd'hui. Alors que depuis un mois certains élèves (Hermione, pour ne pas la dénoncer) la suppliaient de lever le voile sur les résultats tant convoités (encore une fois, cela ne concernait qu'Hermione, les autres habitants du Sanctuaire éprouvaient un désintérêt grandissant pour ces examens dont ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils les avaient réussi haut la main), Minerva refusait inlassablement, leur répétant qu'elle ne devait pas accorder de privilèges. Ils auraient les résultats en même temps que tout le monde.

Hermione poussa un glapissement féroce en reconnaissant la provenance des hiboux alors que tous ses amis continuaient à afficher le même calme imperturbable.

Une fois qu'Andréa eut ouvert la fenêtre pour les faire entrer, les quatre hiboux firent gracieusement tomber une lettre devant Daphnée, Blaise, Hermione et Tracey. Aussitôt tous les quatre se plongèrent dans leurs résultats.

- Alors ? S'enquit précipitamment Andréa à son fils.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Cinq Optimals en Potions, Défenses, Métamorphoses, Charmes, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, deux Effort Exceptionnel en Astronomie et Runes, un Acceptable en Botanique et un Troll en Histoire de la Magie ! Je vais pouvoir devenir Auror !

Sa mère le félicita chaleureusement même si elle regrettait le Troll en Histoire de la Magie. Mais bon après tout Binns était le pire enseignant qui existait et le nombre de Troll à son examen avait été multiplié par dix depuis son arrivée.

- Et vous les filles ? Demanda Katarina.

A en juger par le petit sourire triste d'Hermione, celle-ci n'était guère fière de ses résultats.

- Sept Optimals en Défenses, Métamorphoses, Charmes, Astronomie, Botanique, Runes et Arithmancie, un Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie et un Acceptable en Potions.

- C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Blaise, mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Severus n'accepte pas les élèves qui n'ont pas eu Optimal pour les ASPICS, je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir Potions l'année prochaine. Pourtant j'adore cette matière !

- Il fera une exception, la rassura sa directrice de maison. Je lui en toucherai deux mots, après tout les circonstances étaient particulières. Il en tiendra compte, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors Tracey, Daphnée, vous vous en êtes bien sorties ?

- Moi j'ai cinq Optimals, répondit Tracey. Défenses, Métamorphoses, Charmes, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Potions. Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique, Acceptable en Astronomie et Troll en Histoire de la Magie et Divination. Ouais ben je ne serais pas fâchée de laisser tomber ces deux matières l'année prochaine ! Et toi Daph ?

- Quatre Optimals, Défenses, Potions, Métamorphoses et Charmes, les quatre seules matières que je voulais continuer de toute manière ! Après Effort Exceptionnel en Runes, Acceptable en Astronomie, Botanique et Arithmancie et Troll en Histoire de la Magie. Bon sang Hermione je ne comprends pas comment t'as fait pour avoir un effort exceptionnel dans cette matière !

- Hermione est un crack, rétorqua Blaise, adressant un large sourire à son amie, ce qui remonta quelque peu le moral de cette dernière.

- Au fait, je me demandais, comment ça va se passer pour Harry ? Demanda soudain Tracey. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a réussi ses examens à Durmstrang, on ne le sait même pas ?

Katarina se chargea aussitôt de répondre.

- Oui, il les avait passé juste avant le Ministère, il les a réussi haut la main et est désormais diplômé de Durmstrang.

- Mais je croyais que le cursus était en huit ans ? Objecta Hermione, or Harry a été admis en 7ème année seulement ?

- Oui c'est exact, seulement la 8ème année n'est pas vraiment une année de cours, c'est surtout des stages ou des mémoires. Elle n'est pas obligatoire même si elle est fortement recommandée. Harry a donc un diplôme équivalent à celui de vos ASPICS.

- Il n'est donc pas obligé de revenir à Poudlard ? En conclut Tracey, une pointe de tristesse évidente dans la voix.

- Non, répondit Minerva, et honnêtement je pense que ce serait inutile. Harry n'a plus grand-chose à apprendre de tous nos cours. Ce serait une perte de temps pour lui. Enfin il faudra en discuter plus tard, je sais que Dumbledore désire ardemment qu'il revienne l'année prochaine. Et ça lui ferait du bien de ne pas rester seul au Sanctuaire.

- Et est-ce que les Potter vont revenir comme professeurs ? S'enquit Blaise.

Minerva secoua négativement la tête.

- Ils refusent catégoriquement tous les deux, et de toute façon maintenant que Fudge est en plein procès, Severus peut retrouver son poste.

- Et qui sera le professeur de Défenses alors ?

- Dumbledore est encore en train de le chercher, pour l'instant il ne trouve personne et je sais que c'est son souci principal en ce moment.

- Du moment qu'on ne tombe pas sur un incapable, soupira Blaise. Défenses va être la matière capitale cette année !

- Dis-toi que ça ne peut pas être pire que Lockhlart ou Quirrel, se remémora Daphnée en frissonnant.

- Il faut dire que Dumbledore embauche parfois de drôles de gens, commenta Andréa. Le professeur Binns, Hagrid…ce ne sont guère des références.

- Dumbledore est un idiot, clama alors Harry qui descendait juste de sa chambre et arriva sans que personne le remarque. Aussitôt le silence emplit la cuisine, personne ne sachant trop comment réagir après la petite scène d'hier.

Pourtant, si on l'observait de plus prés, il paraissait évident qu'Harry avait meilleure mine. Déjà il était un peu moins pâle, ses yeux n'étaient plus injectés de sang et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda prudemment Hermione alors que son ami se servait un bol de céréales.

- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit-il franchement, dévisageant toutes les personnes ici présentes. Enfin, ça va mieux qu'hier et moins bien que demain.

- Severus nous a dit que vous aviez parlé, continua Tracey. Ca a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien.

Harry sourit mélancoliquement en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Oui, ça lui avait fait du bien, mais ça avait été également très pénible à vivre.

Luna lui fit alors un clin d'œil et en souriant il se demanda si la Serdaigle ne savait pas quelque chose à ce sujet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va mieux. Alors, vous avez réussi vos BUSES ?

- Comme des pros ! S'exclama Blaise. Content de voir que tu as le sourire en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieux, tu nous manquais !

- Désolé, j'avais juste des choses à régler, dit le Survivant d'un ton vague. Severus vient de me dire qu'Elisabeth et Neville se trouvaient à Square Grimmauld, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en direction de ses amis, qui eurent l'air extrêmement surpris de cette question.

- Oui, répondit Tracey. Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je les voies, dit Harry, se levant. Je vais aller passer un petit coup de cheminette.

Il sortit de la cuisine, laissant ses amis éberlués derrière lui.

Décidément Harry était un être plein de surprises.

Ce matin là, pour la première fois depuis l'escapade au Ministère, Blaise se regarda dans un miroir.

Jusqu'à présent il avait su éviter cet objet maudit. Ne surtout pas voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il avait trop bien vu les regards choqués de ses amis, la compassion dans les yeux d'Hermione, la peine de ses parents à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient et à Poudlard, tous ceux qui l'avaient dévisagé dans les couloirs, intrigués par ces bandages qui recouvraient une partie de son visage.

Il avait gardé ces bandages le plus longtemps possible, voulant retarder l'échéance au maximum. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la dure vérité en face, pas prêt à découvrir qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il était avant, d'un point de vue physique.

Lui qui avait toujours été si fier de son faciès avantageux, de son visage qu'il trouvait parfait. Une peau douce et sans acné, des yeux noisettes en amande, un petit nez mutin, un menton volontaire et de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Draco et qui étaient plus disciplinés que ceux d'Harry (bon d'accord ça ce n'était pas très dur). Non, Blaise avait toujours eu un extrême bonne opinion de son allure.

Il avait donc évité toute confrontation avec ces maudits bouts de verre, il ne voulait pas tomber trop vite de son piédestal. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait été salement défiguré, il voulait conserver l'illusion que ce n'était pas terrible que ça en avait l'air.

Il savait que son œil droit était perdu, ils avaient du le lui ôter pour éviter toute infection, et la sensation était tout simplement atroce. Pour l'instant il portait un bandeau noir, mais dans quelques semaines il allait disposer d'un œil à la Fol-Œil. En effet, Mme Pomfresh avait fait le nécessaire auprès de Saint-Mangouste pour qu'un œil magique lui soit préparé. Cela coûtait normalement très cher, mais ce n'était pas comme si ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de le lui payer.

Dans quelques semaines donc il aurait un œil qui pourrait voir à travers les portes, les murs, les capes d'invisibilité. Ça allait être hyper cool, se consolait-il. Lui aussi aurait une sorte de super pouvoir.

Quand au reste de son visage, il ignorait à quoi il ressemblait. C'était pure lâcheté de sa part, mais il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il avait été défiguré. Alors il préférait fuir la réalité, et prétendre que rien n'était arrivé.

Continuer à rire et jouer les guignols de service, être celui qui sortait une blague ou un commentaire vaseux toutes les cinq minutes, faire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'en réalité l'appréhension lui nouait le cœur.

Parce qu'il voyait bien que ses amis le traitaient différemment, comme s'il était un bébé qu'il fallait continuellement entourer de soins.

Hermione par exemple. Hermione qui lui avait sauvé la vie au Ministère et qui depuis ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, qui s'occupait tout le temps de lui et qui était devenue son infirmière personnelle (non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce concept à sa juste valeur).

C'était agréable de l'avoir à ses côtés, et il appréciait son aide. En fait, s'il supportait aussi bien le choc, c'était grâce à elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit comme ça juste à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le considère différemment. Qu'elle ait pitié de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant Harry faire face à ses propres démons, il avait soudain eu honte de son comportement. Lui n'avait pas perdu un père ou appris que toute sa vie avait été réglée par une fichue prophétie qui l'avait privé de toute sa famille. Non lui avait été simplement blessé, lui et sa fichue vanité.

Alors que des gens étaient morts, lui se souciait uniquement de son visage ! Quel genre de personne était-il donc ?

Il avait tellement honte de lui-même, il n'osait en parler à personne. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu le déclic. Il ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il se regarde en face et qu'il accepte sa nouvelle apparence.

Il avait ôté ses bandages environ deux semaines auparavant, quand les docteurs avaient vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre possibilité d'infection et que ses plaies étaient complètement guéries. Mais depuis, il avait soigneusement évité son reflet

Une fois il avait passé sa main sur le côté blessé de son visage, juste pour voir si au toucher quelque chose avait changé.

Il avait tout de suite retiré ses doigts, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé. Sa peau était juste si différente ! Au lieu de la douceur satinée qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir, son visage était devenu dur, éraflé. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son visage avait changé. Bien trop changé.

Assis sur son lit, il tentait de rassembler le courage de se poster devant le petit miroir qui ornait le mur droit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lucas. Le petit objet en verre était dans un coin, juste à côté d'une grande armoire qui leur servait à entasser leurs vêtements.

Avant il était capable de passer des heures à se mirer dedans, tel Narcisse. Conscient de sa beauté et des avantages que cela lui conférait, des regards admiratifs des filles qui étaient prêtes à oublier qu'il était un Serpentard pour batifoler un peu avec lui. Même l'année dernière, quand des filles de Beauxbâtons avaient envahi l'école, certaines d'entre elles n'avaient pas été indifférentes, et il avait adoré cela.

Sa quatrième année…à l'époque il en pinçait pour Eli. Comme ça semblait loin tout ça. Il avait l'impression que dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il était tellement insouciant alors, il voulait juste s'amuser et profiter de la vie.

Et même cette année, il avait voulu conserver un peu de cette innocence et de cette jeunesse. Il avait essayé de prendre toute cette guerre contre Voldemort avec du recul. Contrairement à la plupart de ses amis, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être optimiste, de voir le bon côté des choses, même quand tout allait mal.

Mais le Ministère avait tout changé. Ça avait été sa première bataille, et c'est comme si sa vie avait pris un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait guère.

Il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Le miroir ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui seulement, le narguant presque, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait trop peur.

Pourtant, le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il avait vu en lui beaucoup de courage et d'obstination, des qualités relevant typiquement de la maison des lions. Mais il avait refusé et plaidé avec fureur sa cause. Il voulait Serpentard, rien d'autre. En plus, les deux amies qu'il s'était fait dans le train avaient été envoyées là-bas.

Le Choixpeau avait soupiré et obtempéré.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait absolument pas le moindre courage. Le Choixpeau avait eu tort. Lui n'était qu'un lâche qui pleurait son visage alors que Remus et Evana étaient morts.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Blaise se redressa légèrement. Sans qu'il n'en prit même conscience, son visage reprit un air amusé et insouciant ne trahissant en aucune façon les tourments qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il invita la personne à entrer et fut content de voir que c'était Hermione qui venait lui rendre visite.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, entrant dans la chambre. Comme d'habitude, elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans cette pièce si typiquement masculine. Les deux garçons qui l'habitaient n'étaient décidément pas des fées du logis. Des vêtements et livres jonchaient sur le sol, sans parler des emballages de sucreries vides, des bouteilles d'eau et des bouts de parchemins en tout genre.

Refrénant l'envie de commencer à tout ranger, Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, ôta le livre de Potions qui était dessus et s'y assit.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Au déjeuner ce matin tu étais étrangement calme et silencieux. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose te tourmentait, répondit-elle. Alors je suis venue voir. Si tu as besoin de parler Blaise, je suis là pour toi.

Elle posa sur lui un regard étrangement doux et bienveillant, et le jeune Serpentard eut l'impression qu'à cet instant précis son amie était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Non c'est rien, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, d'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant, mais son regard trahissait son désarroi, et Hermione ne fut pas dupe.

Avec hésitation, elle se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de lui pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lentement, elle posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu peux me parler Blaise, insista-t-elle. Quoi que ce soit, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Blaise hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer ce qui lui tracassait, elle ne pourrait que rire ou s'indigner.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au miroir, et Hermione comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

- Ca a rapport avec ton visage, n'est-ce-pas ?

Blaise poussa un petit soupir de lassitude, et répondit.

- Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil à mon nouveau visage. Voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Mais j'ai la trouille. Je n'ose pas. Et c'est ridicule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait ridicule ?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'une blessure ! S'écria-t-il avec passion. Je veux dire, ce n'est rien, comparé à tout ce qui s'est passé ! Comment est-ce que je peux oser me plaindre, quand je vois qu'Eli et Emmett ont perdu leur mère, et qu'Harry, bon sang Harry la liste de ses malheurs fait plus d'un kilomètre ! Moi j'ai juste été blessé au visage, et je m'en sors plutôt bien en fait !

- Tu n'es pas Harry ! Rétorqua sévèrement Hermione. Ne commence pas à comparer ce qui vous est arrivé, ça n'a aucun sens. C'est normal que tu sois traumatisé à ta manière, on l'a tous été, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu ressens de la peine pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Par Merlin Blaise, regarde ce qui s'est passé, tu as failli mourir ! Et maintenant tu es…

La Gryffondor se stoppa net, n'osant terminer sa phrase. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, mais Blaise savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire.

- Et maintenant je suis défiguré, termina-t-il, laissant échapper un rire sans joie. Défiguré, hideux, mutilé…je ferais peur dans la rue à des passants quoi !

- Pas du tout, protesta-t-elle. Ne dis pas de telles bêtises !

Blaise secoua lentement la tête. Soudain il se sentait très fatigué. Il fallait qu'il voie.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il imaginait de toute façon.

Il se leva, et sous le regard médusé de son amie, il alla se planter devant le fameux miroir.

Lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce que son reflet vienne le frapper de plein fouet.

Et il eut envie de hurler.

Parce qu'en fait, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il était monstrueux, simplement monstrueux. Le côté droit de son visage était pire que celui d'Alastor. Tout cabossé, boursouflé, strié de cicatrices et encore rouge à certains endroits.

Tout ce côté de son visage avait été brûlé vif, et le résultat était horrible. Il était devenu un monstre.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, et Hermione, bouleversée, vint aussitôt vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait de plus en plus fort, incapable de supporter cette vue.

- Je suis un monstre, murmura-t-il avec désespoir.

- Ne dis pas ça, le supplia la Gryffondor. Rien n'a changé, tu es toujours le même.

Il redressa la tête, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Arrête Mione, arrête ! Tout le monde me regarde différemment depuis que c'est arrivé ! Je suis devenu laid et horrible !

- Tu n'es pas laid, affirma-t-elle avec force. Oui tu es différent physiquement, mais ça ne change rien à la personne que tu es.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'intérieur qui compte et pas l'extérieur, c'est des salades, et on le sait tous les deux. Maintenant, où que j'aille les gens vont me dévisager, ils vont se demander ce qui est arrivé à mon visage, ils vont avoir pitié ou alors ils vont avoir peur. Désormais, la première chose qu'on verra en moi c'est ma blessure, et rien d'autre.

- Rien n'a changé, répéta Hermione avec force, se plantant devant lui, si prés qu'il était capable de sentir la légère odeur de vanille qui émanait d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Blaise se surprit à songer qu'Hermione était très jolie en réalité.

Bien sûr que les gens vont te dévisager, seront surpris en voyant ton aspect, mais tout ceci passera, une fois qu'ils te connaîtront ! Et si tu crois qu'ils ne verront pas à quel point tu es intelligent, fort, courageux, loyal, et plein d'autres choses encore, et bien tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, n'oublie jamais cela Blaise, tu dois passer outre cette blessure, et remercier le ciel d'en être ressorti intact. Tu aurais pu mourir !

Hermione avait l'air bouleversée. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et Blaise aurait juré voir des larmes faire leur apparition sur son visage. Elle le dévisageait avec tant de rage et de conviction qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la croire.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis trop vaniteux, finit-il par répondre, la tête basse, la honte l'envahissant. J'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été beau, j'ai toujours aimé ça, et maintenant…aucune fille ne voudra plus de moi…

Hermione ressentit l'habituel pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, il ne la voyait que comme une amie, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix trop gaie. N'oublie pas que les choses ont changé, désormais tu es un héros, ta photo s'étale dans les journaux, tu es un des amis proches du Survivant, tu t'es battu au Ministère. Les filles adorent cela, et elles vont te tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Je peux t'en apporter la preuve. Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Audrey Octopode, une année en-dessous de nous?

- Non, je devrais ?

- Oui tu devrais, c'est ta plus grande fan, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle est folle de toi, j'ai même entendu dire qu'elle avait découpé toutes les photos dans les journaux et qu'elle les gardait en-dessous de son oreiller. Elle est à Poufsouffle mais elle clame à qui veut l'entendre que le Choixpeau s'est trompé et qu'elle aurait du être à Serpentard, qu'elle serait l'héritière spirituelle de Salazar en personne.

Blaise éclata de rire et Hermione le rejoignit très vite.

- Je t'assure, elle est folle de toi, elle pleurait quand elle a appris que tu avais été blessé. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui t'a envoyé toutes ces boîtes de chocolat à l'infirmerie. Tu vois, tu as des fans. Pas autant qu'Harry, je te l'accorde, mais quand même ! Tu es une célébrité désormais.

- Nous sommes des célébrités, corrigea Blaise. Toi aussi Mione, tous, nous côtoyons le véritable Survivant, on est des stars. Tu as vu tous les articles qui nous sont consacrés, et sur l'AP ! Ils nous appellent l'armée d'Harry, louent notre courage et notre loyauté, oubliant au passage qu'ils ont été les premiers à le dénigrer. Ce genre d'attitude me dégoûte ! Ils ne se sont même pas excusés une seule fois alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux mois ils accusaient Harry d'être le meurtrier d'Evana, un monstre, un futur mage noir. Une belle bande d'hypocrites !

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça son amie, mais moi ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus. Après tout ils sont humains, ils veulent tous retrouver les bonnes grâces du véritable Survivant, c'est normal quelque part, c'est dans la nature humaine. Non moi ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de voir certains articles se demander à voix haute comment cela se fait-il que le Survivant soit un Serpentard !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda un Blaise intrigué.

- Je lis tous les jours les journaux du monde sorcier, vu qu'Harry refuse de le faire. Et c'est absolument incroyable la manière dont il traite l'information. Au début tu vois ils étaient tout contrits et désolés, enfin ils ne s'excusaient pas vraiment mais les journalistes ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils ne savaient pas, que vraiment ce n'était pas de leur faute, Dumbledore avait dit et bla bla bla. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ont critiqué Dumbledore, tu penses bien.

Et puis ces derniers mois ça a évolué. Ils commencent à dire que Harry est un Serpentard, alors c'est quand même bizarre que ce soit lui le véritable Survivant, et puis qu'en plus il est bizarre, et arrogant.

- Arrogant ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien, depuis qu'il est revenu en Angleterre, tout les jours il reçoit des demandes de journalistes qui veulent à tout prix l'interviewer, tu sais, pour qu'il explique par lui-même tout ce qu'il a vécu etc. Mais Harry n'a même pas pris la peine de leur répondre. Il dit que ce ne sont que des chiens qui ne méritent pas qu'il leur accorde une seule seconde de son temps. Il les déteste.

- A raison, rétorqua Blaise.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je pense quand même qu'Harry fait une erreur en n'allant pas leur parler. Le monde sorcier vient à peine d'apprendre la vérité, et si Harry ne leur fait pas le moindre signe, il aura beaucoup de mal à s'imposer comme l'Elu, le Sauveur, leur leader.

Blaise sembla réfléchir à ces sages paroles. Comme d'habitude, Hermione envisageait la situation avec bien plus de clairvoyance que lui. Personnellement, il trouvait tout à fait normal qu'Harry envoie c**** tous ces sales fouilles-merdes.

Mais bien sûr elle avait raison. Harry ne pouvait plus rester le Serpentard honni de toute la population, celui qu'on détestait et qu'on rejetait. Il était bien plus que ça désormais. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus rester caché, il avait une mission à remplir, une tâche à exécuter, et il ne pourrait vaincre Voldemort sans une armée derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il doit faire alors ?

- Contacter les journaux les plus sérieux et les plus importants et leur accorder des interviews exclusives. Pour le moment seul le Chicaneur y a eut droit, mais ce journal n'a malheureusement pas bonne réputation, même si ses ventes ont quadruplés ces dernières mois d'après les dires du père de Luna. Je voudrais essayer d'en parler à Harry, mais je n'ose aborder le sujet.

- Il a l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, tu devrais tenter ta chance, tu es de très bon conseil, et Harry le sait. Il t'écoutera, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je l'espère, soupira Hermione. Harry doit profiter de cette accalmie pour s'imposer comme le leader du monde sorcier. Il ne doit surtout pas laisser cette place à Dumbledore. Tu sais que beaucoup disent que l'AP serait en fait affilié à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le début ?

- C'est une blague ? S'indigna le Serpentard.

- Pas du tout, ils disent que c'est l'Ordre qui mène en fait la résistance et que l'AP n'en est qu'une reproduction miniature regroupant des adolescents. Ils refusent de nous prendre au sérieux.

- Comme c'est étonnant, rétorqua Blaise avec cynisme. Mais après tout nous ne sommes que des Serpentards, on ne vaut donc pas grand-chose.

Hermione acquiesça doucement et les deux adolescents laissèrent un paisible silence les envahir. Ces derniers mois, ils passaient tant de temps ensemble qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour s'exprimer ou pour se sentir à l'aise. Et plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus Blaise apprenait à aimer Hermione.

Quand elle était arrivée dans leur petite bande en quatrième année, au début il lui avait à peine prêté attention. Elle était surtout amie avec Neville, puis petite amie, elle s'entendait bien avec Eli et Harry, mais Blaise lui ne la voyait que comme la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, une fille avec une coupe de cheveux redoutable et qui parlait beaucoup trop vite tout en passant sa vie à la bibliothèque.

Rien à voir avec lui quoi.

Mais Hermione était bien plus que cela en fait. Elle était incroyablement courageuse et loyale, et une fois qu'elle se décoinçait, elle pouvait être très drôle. De plus elle était très gentille, douce et on pouvait compter sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

En fait, elle avait été incroyablement sympa avec lui depuis le Ministère, et puis c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Lucas lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, comment elle l'avait trainé jusqu'aux cheminées alors que des Mangemorts attaquaient. Elle avait fait preuve d'une bravoure incroyable, et à y réfléchir, Blaise se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercié.

- Tu sais Hermione, commença-t-il timidement, interrompant le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient plongés, j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi, la manière dont tu me supportes, dont tu t'occupes de moi depuis ma blessure. C'est incroyablement gentil de ta part, et sans toi je sais que je m'en serais pas sorti.

Hermione fit mine de répondre, mais Blaise la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas forcément facile pour lui de verser dans le sentimentalisme alors il valait mieux qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas, ou il ne pourrait pas sortir tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Pas facile d'être un mec de 16 ans.

- Enfin je voulais juste te remercier, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie au Ministère, pour être resté à mon chevet pendant des jours, pour t'être si bien occupé de moi. Tu as été comme mon ange gardien, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Tu es une fille formidable, et je regrette le fait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi avant le Ministère. C'était une erreur de ma part, je t'adore tu sais, enfin voilà quoi…

Blaise était devenu tout rouge en disant cela, et Hermione se sentit également rougir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours élogieux et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Merci, répondit-elle timidement.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire et échangèrent un sourire complice.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami. Vraiment, ce n'était pas une passade. Elle s'accrochait trop et devenait dépendante.

Mais pour le moment, Blaise ne semblait la voir que comme une simple amie. Et cela la rendait infiniment triste.

Soudain, des coups discrets à la porte vinrent les déranger. Tentant de cacher son agacement, Hermione invita les intrus à entrer. Il s'agissait en fait de Jenny et de Lucas qui sortaient de leur cachette.

- Vous avez réussi à échapper à Severus ? S'exclama Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas vu, murmura la Serpentarde. Il était encore en colère ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu l'évites un petit moment, lui conseilla Hermione. Il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure en sortant de la cuisine. Je crois que là il s'est réfugié dans son laboratoire. Le pauvre, il faut le comprendre, être entouré d'adolescents hystériques 24 heures sur 24, ça a de quoi rendre fou, surtout quand on s'appelle Severus Rogue !

Jenny éclata de rire et vint s'installer à côté de son amie, pendant que Lucas demandait de l'aide à Blaise pour un devoir de Botanique. Les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller travailler en bas, dans une pièce un peu plus calme et les deux filles restèrent en tête-à-tête.

- Alors ? Demanda malicieusement Jenny qui commença sans vergogne à fouiller les affaires d'Hermione.

- Alors quoi ? Tu cherches quelque chose de précis dans mes affaires peut-être ?

- Non je regarde juste quel genre de livres tu lis, répondit distraitement la Serpentarde. Alors, Blaise ? Est-ce qu'on a interrompu quelque chose de particulièrement croustillant ? Toujours en train de jouer les infirmières sexy ?

Hermione rougit.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, marmonna-t-elle, Blaise ne me voit que comme une simple amie. Il aime les filles jolies et sophistiquées. Pas les rats de bibliothèque de mon genre.

- Tu sais, tu n'est pas si moche que ça Mione, répondit la gamine avec son tact légendaire. Tes cheveux sont un peu bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais tu peux arranger ça. Je peux même le faire pour toi si tu veux !

- Je te rappelle que l'année dernière pour le bal tu t'es occupé des cheveux de Luna et quand tu as fini ils étaient vert fluo !

- Simple erreur de dosage, là il faudrait juste les lisser un peu, et peut-être les éclaircir. Tu peux demander à ma mère si tu veux, elle est très douée dans ce genre de trucs.

- Je n'ai pas envie de changer de tête. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas une jolie fille, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

- Tu as raison, le principal c'est que tu t'aimes toi. Et puis c'est pas comme si Blaise pouvait jouer son difficile avec la tête qu'il a maintenant.

Devant l'air choqué de son amie, Jenny poussa un petit soupir.

- Oh oui je sais, je rigole ! Détend toi Mione, Blaise va bien, et toi tu ferais mieux de lui mettre le grappin dessus avant qu'une autre ne te le chope.

- Tu veux dire comme toi avec Lucas ! La nargua la Gryffondor.

Jenny releva la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Les choses sont différentes, dit-elle d'une dans murmure. Soudain elle semblait ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Jenny haussa les épaules.

- Si je t'en parle tu vas croire que je suis folle.

- Crois-moi ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je sais déjà que tu as un grain, la rassura Hermione, souriant intérieurement. Dis-moi tout, est-ce que les choses ont évolué ?

- Non, enfin je sais pas. C'est juste des sensations que j'ai.

Hermione ouvrit grand les oreilles.

- Vas-y dis-moi !

Jenny hésita avant de se lancer.

- C'est juste, eh bien quand nous sommes ensembles, c'est comme si je savais qu'il ressent exactement la même chose que moi tu vois. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime et il veut ce que je veut. C'est très puissant, et je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais dés qu'il s'éloigne, tout ça disparaît et j'ai comme le sentiment d'être enfermé dans une espèce de pièce noire où je suis toute seule. C'est terrifiant et ça me donne envie de hurler. C'est pour ça que je, enfin…

- Que tu ne supportes plus physiquement d'être séparé de lui, et que tu as besoin de dormir chaque nuit avec lui, conclut Hermione. Je comprends.

- Et bien tu as de la chance, parce que moi je ne comprends rien du tout, répondit presque violemment la Serpentarde. Quand je suis avec lui, il se passe des choses bizarres, et ça me fait tellement peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est aussi puissants ensemble Hermione ? Pourquoi de plus en plus souvent, dés qu'on se touche des éclairs jaillissent ? C'est pas normal, et ça me terrifie !

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui tremblait. Elle avait trop tendance à étudier l'aspect scientifique de ce phénomène et à oublier que cela concernait deux de ses amis qui eux ignoraient complètement ce qui leur arrivait, que ce n'était que deux gamins balancés au milieu de tout ça, trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés pour comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tout cela veuille dire, ce ne sera que du positif pour vous deux, je te le promets.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? Demanda Jenny, relevant de grands yeux vers son amie.

Elle semblait si innocente, si jeune, qu'Hermione fut tentée de cracher le morceau, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne devait surtout pas. L'Histoire avait montré que des âmes sœurs apprenant trop tôt leur condition avaient paniqué et tenté d'enrayer ce phénomène. Cela n'avait fait que causer leur mort dans d'atroces souffrances. On ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la nature et de la magie sans en payer le prix fort.

- Pas vraiment, biaisa-t-elle. Mais je sais que Lucas et toi, vous êtes destinés à être ensemble. Et que cela ne peut être que bénéfique. Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses de souci, tout se passera bien.

Jenny hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle était un peu plus rassurée, mais de pas beaucoup non plus.

- Et toi alors ? Dit-elle, changeant brusquement de sujet. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, et Blaise ?

- Rien du tout, dit catégoriquement Hermione.

- Tu sais Mione, les garçons ont généralement le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à soupe, c'est vrai, je n'invente rien. Souviens-toi d'Harry et Lucas en quatrième année ! Ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose à ces choses là, et surtout Blaise ! Attends, il était le seul à ne pas avoir compris que sa petite amie était amoureuse d'un autre, alors que toute l'école était au courant ! Tant que tu ne le lui diras pas, il verra rien ! Il faut que tu agisses.

- Et comment ? Tu veux que je lui saute dessus ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Moi je dis, tu le chopes dans un coin et tu lui roules la pelle de sa vie, et après ce sera bon, il songera même plus à s'enfuir !

Hermione rit doucement devant la solution que lui offrait son amie.

- Crois-moi Mione, dit sagement Jenny tout en se relevant. Fais les premiers pas, sinon tu peux encore attendre longtemps !

Sur ces paroles elle sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione songeuse.

_Square Grimmauld._

Dans la résidence de la famille Black, ses habitants ne passaient pas le meilleur des étés.

Comme d'habitude les familles Potter, Londubat et Black étaient réunis, et pour la première fois depuis des années, seul un élément était absent, à savoir le véritable Survivant.

En même temps, officiellement Harry n'était pas un Potter.

Mais son absence pesait plus que jamais. Elle se retrouvait dans l'air désespéré de James, les yeux emplis de culpabilité de Lily, les pleurs d'Elisabeth la nuit quand elle pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre ou encore la mine perpétuellement triste de Neville.

Etaient également présents bien entendu Ryan et Emmett. Pour autant, l'ancien Gryffondor se faisait très discret et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se faisait livrer les repas par les elfes de maison et ne sortait que quand il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir. Ses parents, oncles et tantes sans compter Emmett avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de le faire sortir de sa tanière, mais c'était en vain. Le lion restait terré, et de l'avis d'Elisabeth ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ce matin là, Elisabeth eut plus de mal à se lever que d'habitude. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, revoyant encore et encore le Ministère, Remus qui mourrait et à ça la mort de sa mère et l'abandon d'Harry qui se superposaient.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle était sans nouvelles. Un laps de temps aussi long sans le voir ni lui parler, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient bébés.

Harry, Neville et elle…on les appelait le Trio d'Or, les meilleurs amis du monde, ensembles envers et contre tout…

Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que deux, chacun emmuré dans sa propre peine, son propre désarroi. Harry qui leur manquait à chacun, et qui refusait obstinément de leur adresser la parole.

Toutes ses lettres restaient sans appel. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir et se remettre de toutes ses émotions, mais ça commençait à devenir long.

Et si Harry ne leur revenait pas ?

Cette peur la hantait ces derniers jours. Et elle ne pouvait lutter contre.

Elle tenta de secouer ses idées noires, mais celles-ci ne cessaient de l'envahir. Luttant contre les larmes, la jeune fille s'habilla rapidement et descendit se préparer un rapide petit déjeuner avant de terminer ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Le plus important était de s'occuper le plus possible, ne jamais ne rien avoir à faire, sinon elle devenait folle.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que le travail éloignait des trois grands maux : l'ennui, le vice et le besoin ?

Alors Elisabeth, fidèle à elle-même s'y plongeait à baguette perdue, tentant d'oublier sa peine. Mais celle-ci finissait toujours par la rattraper.

Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine elle constata que Lily et Emmett s'y trouvaient déjà. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ils étaient tous les deux des lèves-tôt contrairement au reste de la maisonnée.

Elisabeth murmura un vague bonjour et vint s'installer en face de son frère, alors que la rouquine était en train de préparer des pancakes.

D'habitude c'était Evana qui se chargeait de nourrir sa famille. Elle était très bonne en cuisine et adorait cela. Et ça faisait mal à Elisabeth de voir sa tante prendre la place de sa mère défunte. Bien sûr ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'Evana n'était plus de ce monde.

Décidément ce matin elle avait les idées noires.

- Tu veux de la confiture Elisabeth ? Demanda doucement Lily, se retournant vers la jeune fille.

- Non ça va aller tante Lily, répondit-elle tout en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse à café. Ce matin tout lui semblait insipide.

Lily termina de préparer les pancakes et en servit une grande assiette à Emmett qui, comme son père, mangeait toujours comme quatre. Celui-ci la remercia avec un grand sourire et commença à manger.

Emmett était toujours de bonne humeur, il fallait le reconnaître, il était le seul à Square Grimmauld qui avait toujours un mot gentil, qui allait vers tout le monde et n'hésitait pas à prêter une épaule consolatrice. Plus il grandissait et plus il devenait adorable, songeait Elisabeth.

Mais le grand changement en ce mois de juillet avait été dans les relations entre Elisabeth et sa famille. Alors que depuis la mort d'Evana elle avait retrouvé un semblant de relation avec Sirius, c'était désormais Lily, James, Franck et Alice qui faisaient amende honorable. Et la Serdaigle se retrouvait soudain sans animosité envers eux.

Elle les avait haï pendant des années, avait éprouvé des envies de meurtre envers James et Lily, mais désormais, plus rien.

Comme elle ils avaient été manipulés. Comme elle leurs vies entières avaient été basées sur un mensonge et comme elle, Harry ne voulait pas leur pardonner.

Deux mois auparavant ils étaient tous dans deux camps ennemis, et aujourd'hui elle était de leur côté et priait pour qu'Harry leur redonne une chance à tous.

La vie était une sacrée garce ironique.

- C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez recevoir les résultats des BUSES, dit soudain Lily, rompant le silence.

Elisabeth releva le nez de son assiette.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle, feintant un intérêt qu'elle n'éprouvait guère.

- Oui, mais je suis persuadée que tu les as réussi haut la main, ne t'inquiète pas.

Eli se garda bien de dire que les résultats de ses examens étaient le cadet de ses soucis. De toute façon il était évident qu'elle les avait réussi, excepté en histoire de la magie et étude des moldus bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, quelle importance ?

Elle hocha poliment la tête, et son frère intervint alors dans la conversation.

- Tante Lily, est-ce que tu vas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Le regard de la mère de Ryan se durcit.

- Non Emmett, Severus va retrouver sa place maintenant que Fudge a été discrédité. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas.

- Moi j'aimais bien quand tu étais professeur, avoua timidement le jeune homme. Rogue est très bon, mais il n'aime pas les Gryffondor, et il me déteste à cause de papa. A chaque fois il me regarde comme si j'étais une pustule géante.

Lily sourit.

- Il est vrai que Severus n'est guère quelqu'un de partial envers les autres maisons, mais il faut le comprendre. Les Serpentards sont discrédités et déconsidérés par tous les autres professeurs ou presque, alors il tente de compenser comme il peut.

- Oui mais les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant, avec Harry et tout, argumenta Emmett.

Le regard des deux filles s'assombrit et l'espace d'un instant, elles ressentirent la même tristesse. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

Emmett se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner avant de monter réveiller son père. Contrairement à Elisabeth, il avait tout à fait le droit de se rendre au Sanctuaire, Harry l'y avait cordialement invité, mais le Gryffondor avait décrété que tant que sa sœur ne pourrait y aller, il s'abstiendrait également. Eli avait été très touchée, car elle savait à quel point son frère s'ennuyait à la maison. Ryan ne voulait pas lui parler et il avait déjà fini ses devoirs depuis belle lurette. Il aurait voulu aller s'entraîner avec tous les autres et voir des enfants de son âge avec qui il avait tant partagé. Mais son sens de la loyauté familiale était bien plus fort.

- Tu sais, Harry ne tardera pas à revenir vers toi, dit soudain Lily alors qu'Elisabeth s'apprêtait à manger son dernier pancake à la myrtille.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Répliqua un peu durement la jeune sorcière.

- Parce que, même si je ne le connais malheureusement pas tant que ça, je me souviens de plusieurs choses, et notamment qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il a été blessé, il se sent trahi, mais il est comme son père, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler et comprendre. Et tu sais les hommes peuvent être long à la détente.

Ce disant, la rouquine se leva et commença à préparer plus de nourriture. Du premier étage on pouvait entendre les bruits de pas des autres habitants qui se levaient et se préparaient à descendre.

- Harry est très obstiné, murmura Eli. Beaucoup plus que toi ou oncle James. Une fois qu'il décide quelque chose, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Et je ne vois pas quoi faire.

- Laisse lui encore quelques semaines, et si d'ici là tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles, pars toi-même à l'attaque, lui conseilla sa tante. Il est peut être très têtu, mais son point faible c'est toi. Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver les arguments pour faire craquer sa carapace.

- Peut-être, admit Elisabeth. J'ai juste peur d'attendre trop longtemps. Ca fait déjà deux mois. Et en plus, si jamais il ne revient pas à Poudlard ?

Lily haussa les épaules en guise d'ignorance. Brusquement, son mari, Franck et Sirius firent irruption dans la cuisine, et avec un petit sourire elle commença à préparer leurs trois assiettes. Au matin les hommes étaient particulièrement affamés.

Après avoir embrassé sa fille, Sirius se saisit de la Gazette et commença à la parcourir avant de pousser plusieurs jurons.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Patmol ? Demanda Franck.

- Encore un article stupide qui dit que Dumbledore est le mieux placé pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort et qu'Harry le Serpentard n'est qu'un gamin chanceux, arrogant et trop mystérieux pour qu'on lui fasse confiance, répondit Sirius avec colère. Ces derniers jours ça n'arrête pas. Même au Ministère le vent commence à tourner.

- Les gens veulent voir Harry, analysa Franck. Ils veulent être rassurés, qu'on leur dise que tout va bien se passer, que le Survivant va s'occuper d'eux. Dumbledore prend sa place indirectement.

- Indirectement tu parles, grommela James. Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière tout ce bordel. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'Harry l'éclipse, il tient à garder sa place de grand manitou. C'est quand même incroyable que personne ne lui en veuille d'avoir fait une soit disant erreur en 1981 !

Elisabeth se retint de laisser échapper un soupir de lassitude. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés c'était toujours la même rengaine. Tout était de la faute de Dumbledore, et c'était pas juste ce qu'il avait fait, et pourquoi donc est-ce que personne ne s'opposait à lui.

Elle aurait pu lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire lui, qu'il aurait très bien pu tout dire au sujet de la toile.

Bien sûr qu'elle aussi en voulait terriblement au vieux sorcier, mais c'était inutile de se plaindre sans cesse. Ça ne servait à rien.

- Il faut qu'Harry se montre en public, murmura doucement Lily sans savoir qu'au même moment à des centaines de kilomètres une gamine de vingt ans sa cadette tenait le même discours. Il faut que les gens comprennent que Serpentard ne veut pas dire maléfique. Qu'il est capable de relever le défi et de battre Voldemort.

- Les préjugés concernant les Serpentards remontent à des centaines d'années tante Lily, objecta Elisabeth. Et même ici dans cette maison ils ne sont pas entièrement défaits, dit-elle en regardant de plus prés James et Sirius qui eurent le bon goût de rougir.

- Disons qu'on a un peu de mal, ronchonnèrent les Maraudeurs en chœur. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on leur est complètement opposés. Harry et ses amis ont l'air de braves gamins, et ils sont complètement contre Voldemort. Ca veut bien dire qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

- Non, les Serpentards sont des élèves comme les autres, répliqua Neville qui venait d'arriver et prenait part au débat. Simplement parce que des décennies auparavant quelques mages noirs ont été élèves dans cette maison, aujourd'hui on leur en fait payer le prix et ils sont traités comme des parias au sein de l'école. Effectivement ils sont contre Voldemort. Et c'est même la majorité de ses élèves, surtout dans l'année d'Harry.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être réparti là-bas, soupira James. Mon fils à Serpentard, c'est tellement surréaliste.

Personne dans la pièce n'osa lui dire qu'Harry ne serait plus jamais son fils. James avait beaucoup de mal à s'avouer qu'il avait renié le jeune homme un an auparavant. C'était presque un sujet tabou.

- Tu te souviens quand ils sont nés Prongsie ? Tu leur as aussitôt acheté un uniforme de Gryffondor pour gosses, avec l'écharpe, la cravate et tout le bazar, se remémora Sirius avec un sourire. Ils étaient adorables là-dedans.

Elisabeth roula les yeux et s'empêcha de sortir une méchanceté à l'égard des deux idiots devant elle. Quelque fois elle se demandait s'ils avaient déjà atteint l'âge adulte ou non.

Deux hiboux vinrent alors les interrompre pour apporter les résultats des BUSES et une fois la lettre ouverte, la Serdaigle constata qu'elle avait plus ou moins deviné ses notes. Sept Optimals dans les matières principales et deux Troll. Neville non plus ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti avec 5 Optimals en Défenses, Potions, Métamorphoses, Botanique et Charmes, un Acceptable en Astronomie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Etude de moldus et un Piètre en Histoire de la Magie.

Leurs parents les congratulèrent comme il se doit. Elisabeth se demanda pendant un court instant quels avaient été les résultats de Ryan, apparemment l'hibou était monté droit vers sa chambre, avant de s'en désintéresser. Son cousin n'était guère travailleur, et avec le choc qu'il avait eu juste avant le début des examens en apprenant qu'il n'était pas le Survivant, il n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme pour réussir les épreuves.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, les adultes évoquant leurs propres souvenirs de Poudlard, les BUSES, comment s'étaient déroulées leurs sixièmes et septièmes années, et la jeune fille se mêla malgré elle à la conversation avec des gens que six mois encore auparavant elle ne supportait pas de voir à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Mais elle devait le reconnaître, elle aimait être avec sa famille. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Lily et Alice qui tentaient tant bien que mal de combler le vide laissé par Evana, qui lui donnaient des conseils et n'hésitaient pas à l'écouter dés que la jeune fille avait besoin de parler.

C'était génial de pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de son père et de pleurer en évoquant le souvenir d'Evana ou de Remus. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré avec Sirius et James en pensant à Remus ? Tous dans la maison portait son deuil, les Maraudeurs plus que quiconque d'ailleurs, eux qui n'avaient même pas pu faire la paix avec leur ancien meilleur ami.

C'était réconfortant de tout simplement les avoir, d'avoir une famille, une vraie. Tous les jours son père lui répétait qu'il l'aimait, Lily la prenait dans ses bras à la moindre occasion, Franck lui ébouriffait les cheveux et l'appelait championne, Alice lui cuisinait ses cookies préférés et James la prenait dans ses bras comme quand elle était petite et la faisait tourner dans les airs.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore complètement naturel, et les plaies avaient encore besoin d'être pansées, mais c'était un début prometteur. Car aussi génial qu'était l'ambiance et les adultes au Sanctuaire, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était pas Severus qui allait commençait à la materner ou lui faire des câlins, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous trop occupés, trop stressés pour pouponner.

Et elle savait que Neville ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Il suffisait de voir ces yeux s'animer et son sourire s'élargir.

Alors qu'une heure après ils étaient encore en train de discuter joyeusement, les flammes dans la cheminée s'animèrent soudainement, et c'est presque avec effroi qu'Elisabeth y vit apparaître la tête de son ancien petit ami.

Etant face à la cheminée, elle fut la première à le voir.

Voyant son air interloqué, et presque choqué, les autres se retournèrent et un silence de plomb d'installa dans la cuisine de Square Grimmauld alors qu'Harry les dévisageait, le regard glacial.

- Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Finit-il par demander.

Lily fut la première à reprendre contenance.

- Bien sûr que non Harry, dit-elle avec une infinie douceur. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit froidement le Survivant. J'aurais juste voulu savoir si vous pouviez passer cet après-midi au Sanctuaire pour discuter un peu ? Est-ce que vous êtes libres ?

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. Elisabeth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry était enfin là, juste devant elle, et il voulait les voir !

Bien sûr, il évitait soigneusement de la regarder elle en face, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait fait le premier pas, l'espoir était encore permis.

- Oui, oui, répondit avec hâte Neville. Quand tu veux !

- Très bien, alors cet après-midi vers 15 heures. Et ne soyez pas en retard, dit-il en direction des Maraudeurs.

Sur ces paroles, il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Pincez-moi je rêve ! S'exclama Sirius. Est-ce qu'Harry vient de nous convoquer au Sanctuaire ?

Le visage de Lily s'anima et une lueur de joie dansait dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger. Oui, oui tout va bien aller, il a eu le temps de réfléchir, et maintenant il est peut-être prêt !

Neville et Elisabeth échangèrent alors le même regard plein d'espoir.

Leur meilleur ami était de retour.

_Sanctuaire d'Orgon._

A 14h55 Harry se posa dans le salon, attendant avec impatience et nervosité son ancienne famille. Severus et Andromeda étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux les confronter maintenant ? Redemanda Andromeda pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, si tu as encore besoin de temps…

Harry lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Andy, tout va bien se passer. Il faut crever l'abcès, j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Severus la nuit dernière, et il a raison. Je dois régler tout ça et Severus a raison, si je veux pouvoir avancer, rien ne sert de garder la tête enfoncée dans le sable.

Une fois de plus Andromeda jeta un regard suspicieux au maître de Potions qui l'évita soigneusement. Lui était persuadé qu'il avait bien fait de secouer son élève préféré de la sorte, cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

Et il se réjouissait à l'avance du spectacle qui les attendait. Il savait très bien comment cela allait se passer, ils en avaient longuement discuté une dizaine d'heures auparavant, quand Harry était arrivé en pleurs dans sa chambre. Vue qui l'avait ô combien déstabilisé, lui qui n'était guère habitué aux effusions de ce genre. Après tout il n'était pas connu pour être l'épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer librement.

Gauchement, maladroitement, il avait serré le Survivant dans ses bras et l'avait laissé donner libre cours à ses larmes sans jamais rien dire. Les pleurs avaient semblé sans fin mais Harry avait fini par se calmer et alors ils avaient pu parler.

Harry lui avait expliqué en quoi avait consisté son rêve et Severus s'était senti étrangement bouleversé quand la partie sur Remus avait été abordée.

Lui-même se sentait incroyablement triste et mélancolique quand il songeait à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire au seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu sans jamais avoir eu le temps, par excès de fierté et d'orgueil.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour cette potion filée en douce. Il avait admis qu'il en avait eu besoin, et que maintenant ça allait mieux. Et Severus avait vu à l'éclat dans ses yeux que désormais il n'allait plus rester enfermé dans sa douleur, il allait l'utiliser et la canaliser pour en faire quelque chose d'utile.

D'abord régler l'aspect familial, après s'occuper de Dumbledore et le monde sorcier.

Les cinq minutes les séparant de l'heure fatidique s'écoulèrent bien trop lentement et plus d'une fois Severus ressentit l'irrésistible envie de secouer l'horloge jusqu'à ce qu'elle affiche la bonne heure. Malgré tout, et si Harry se laissait convaincre par les Potter ? Et s'il retournait vers eux ?

Après Remus, Severus ne voulait pas non plus perdre Harry.

Enfin 15heures sonna, et avant que l'irascible directeur des Serpentards ne puisse pester contre l'absence de ponctualité de ces sales Gryffondors, des flammes vertes s'animèrent dans la cheminée en marbre du salon et les Potter et compagnie firent leur entrée.

Sans montrer la moindre émotion d'aucune sorte, Harry vit débouler ses deux anciens meilleurs amis suivis de leurs parents, les Potter sortant en dernier de la cheminée avec beaucoup de grâce et d'élégance.

Lily inspecta aussitôt le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris ce matin de la part de Sirius, cette demeure appartenait à Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait hérité de ses parents mais ne l'avait jamais utilisé car beaucoup trop vaste pour une seule personne. A première vue, la maison était effectivement grande et assez sombre dans les tons. On voyait d'après les tapisseries sur le mur qu'elle avait été construite durant l'époque Victorienne.

Severus et Andy étaient là également, et à en juger par le plissement de nez de son mari, celui-ci n'était pas enchanté de voir son vieil ennemi.

Harry ne voulait donc pas les voir en tête-à-tête, il voulait une réunion plus informelle. Ce n'était pas forcément bon signe, songea Lily avec angoisse.

- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda poliment Andromeda après avoir salué tout le monde. Harry lui était resté debout, les bras croisés, dans une position franchement hostile, juste à côté de Severus. Ils étaient tous les deux si sévères qu'ils s'en ressemblaient presque.

Sirius bredouilla qu'il voulait bien une Biérabeurre et Alice demanda un café mais les autres refusèrent quoi que ce soit. Lily sentit Elisabeth devenir nerveuse juste à côté d'elle et elle ressentit aussitôt l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Franck, brisant la glace en premier, et Lily lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante.

Le Survivant parut surpris, et elle put voir qu'il fut déstabilisé. Mais il le masqua aussitôt.

- Ca va assez bien, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Et pour toi, comment ça se passe au Ministère ?

- C'est un peu le bordel en ce moment, admit franchement l'Auror. Fudge tente de constituer son camp, mais peu veulent le suivre, alors il y a pas mal de tensions vu qu'il dirige encore. Certains chefs de service ignorent complètement ses ordres et cela le met en rage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu passer autant de temps au Ministère, il est le premier arrivé et le dernier parti, il tente de faire des heures supp pour prouver qu'il est indispensable et amasser le maximum de soutien. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il perdra son procès. Ce que Dumbledore veut, Dumbledore l'obtient.

A la mention de ce nom l'atmosphère se refroidit aussitôt dans la pièce, et Lily éprouva le besoin de s'exprimer.

- On a quitté l'Ordre, dit-elle avec précipitation, et l'attention d'Harry se porta immédiatement sur elle. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais on est partis. On ne pouvait plus…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile de toute façon.

- Je ne savais pas non.

- Et on veut se joindre à l'AP, intervint alors James, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Lily reconnut dans ses yeux la lueur de détermination qu'il arborait quand il voulait quelque chose plus que tout au monde. Elle quand ils étaient à Poudlard, vaincre Voldemort quand ils avaient appris pour la Prophétie.

On veut se battre à tes côtés, dit-il, uniquement pour Harry, avec une note de supplication dans la voix. On peut t'aider tu sais, on est des Aurors, et on s'est battu durant la première guerre. Et personne plus que nous ne désire se battre et gagner.

- C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler, avoua Harry. J'ai lu les différentes lettres que vous m'avez envoyées, et malgré tous nos différents je ne peux nier que vous me seriez extrêmement utiles. Je sais que vous êtes très bon au combat, je vous ai vu James et Sirius au Ministère en juin, vous pourriez nous apprendre quelques petits trucs, c'est indéniable.

Vous avez tous de l'expérience, et pour l'instant l'AP n'est pas assez grande pour que je puisse rejeter des gens qui voudraient y adhérer sur des bases purement personnelles. Ce serait stupide de ma part, et je ne peux faire de telles erreurs.

Cependant, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, voyant des lueurs d'espoir apparaître sur les visages des adultes présents, cela ne veut absolument pas dire que les choses ont changé entre nous, d'un point de vue personnel, expliqua-t-il, s'adressant uniquement aux Potter. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. Nos rapports se limiteront à l'AP, et rien d'autre. Rien de personnel, juste de la collaboration.

- Harry écoute, nous…commença à protester James, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste brusque de la main.

- Inutile de me sortir le coup de la toile. Les machinations de Dumbledore sont une explication, pas une excuse à votre comportement. Cela ne vous absout en aucune manière. Vous auriez pu y échapper, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Maintenant il est trop tard.

- Il est bien plus puissant que nous, plaida Lily qui sentait les larmes monter. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son fils, pas encore une fois.

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il ne se sentait même pas atteint par ses piètres tentatives d'excuses.

- Si vous étiez vraiment honnêtes avec vous-mêmes, vous vous rendriez compte que j'ai raison, répliqua-t-il non sans arrogance. Il était bien plus facile pour vous de fermer les yeux et d'acquiescer à tout ce que Dumbledore disait ou faisait plutôt que d'essayer de voir la vérité en face. Après tout j'étais un Serpentard, alors c'était forcément vrai. Oublierais-tu James que tu m'as carrément renié il y a plus d'un an ? Pourtant Dumbledore ne te l'avait jamais demandé, au contraire ça bouleverse ses plans !

James et Lily eurent l'air absolument mortifiés d'entendre cela, et Severus se sentit enchanté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais la vengeance était un fruit doux et délicieux.

Ils avaient perdu leur fils pour toujours, désormais ils n'avaient plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

Bien fait.

- Tout cela importe peu aujourd'hui, reprit Harry plus calmement. Je ne tiens pas à évoquer ces sujets, c'est le passé. Désormais ce que je veux c'est que nous travaillons ensemble pour vaincre Voldemort. Si vous le désirez, les portes de l'AP vous sont ouvertes. Mais vous devez respecter ces conditions.

- C'est très gentil Harry, répondit Alice. Et même si ça ne sert à rien, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce qui a été dit ou fait dans le passé. Je regrette sincèrement, et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour arranger ce qui a été fait. Mais je sais que c'est impossible malheureusement, alors tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est de m'apporter toute mon aide et mon soutien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas, je suis là pour toi.

- C'est très gentil, dit Harry, agréablement surpris par ce petit discours. Une des choses qu'il aurait pu encore reprocher aux Potter était qu'ils ne s'étaient pas excusés une seule fois de ce qui avait été dit ou fait. Ils pensaient que le coup de la toile servait de justification, mais pas une seule fois ils ne lui avaient dit pardon.

- Sirius connaît bien le fonctionnement de l'AP, il pourra donc vous dire tout ce dont vous avez besoin. La seule chose qui a changé est le fait que désormais c'est Severus mon bras droit, et plus Remus, expliqua-t-il, ignorant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge comme à chaque fois. Et inutile de bouder, dit-il plus sévèrement en voyant les visages de James et Sirius se rembrunir. C'est comme ça et pas autrement, quand je ne suis pas là c'est lui qui décide et il faut lui obéir. Vous avez le droit de discuter, certainement pas de le contester, est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

James eut envie de protester mais Lily tira doucement sur sa manche pour lui signifier que s'il voulait se rapprocher d'Harry, il n'avait pas le choix. Dépité, il montra son accord d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Parfait, désormais vous avez donc accès libre au Sanctuaire, vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble. Ici on s'entraine et on prépare la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Devant les mines intriguées des Potter et Londubat, Harry se souvint qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas au courant et qu'il allait falloir tout leur expliquer.

- Andromeda, Severus, Sirius, est-ce que vous pouvez amener James, Lily, Alice et Franck dans une autre pièce pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'AP, les Horcruxes et où on en est ? Moi je voudrais parler à Elisabeth et Neville.

Neville sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir. Depuis leur arrivée, pas une seule fois leur meilleur ami n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur lui ou Eli. Et le Gryffondor avait eu peur qu'Harry ne veuille engager le contact avec eux. Mais non, il voulait simplement que leurs retrouvailles se fassent en privé.

Andy et Sev acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et avant de sortir, l'ancien Mangemort posa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de force. Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Neville comprit alors que malgré les apparences, son meilleur ami était fragile et épuisé. D'ailleurs, il avait très mauvaise mine.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à trois dans la pièce et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Personne ne savait trop quoi dire.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Finit par demander le Serpentard.

- Assez bien, répondit Neville, se tordant les mains sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était tellement bizarre pour eux trois de se retrouver ensemble et de ne pas savoir quoi dire. C'était comme surréaliste.

- Ca pourrait être pire, dit Elisabeth.

Harry esquissa un mince sourire, mais lui aussi se trouvait à court de mots soudainement. Il avait préparé tout un petit discours ce matin, mais maintenant, face à eux deux, il se retrouvait désarmé et son petit speech s'était volatilisé.

- Bon alors, quelle sera notre sentence ? Finit par dire Elisabeth, laissant parler son tact habituel.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, tu nous as tous réunis ici pour nous faire savoir ce que tu avais décidé à notre égard. James et Lily se trouvent relégués au rang de simples soldats dans l'AP, condamnés à n'être que des figurants dans ta vie. Et nous alors ? Qu'est ce que le juge a décidé ?

Les propos de la jeune fille rappelèrent soudainement à Harry son cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Eli l'avait alors accusé de les avoir condamnés sans procès en bonne et due forme. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

- Tu n'as pas tort, avoua-t-il franchement tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'une ancienne chaise. Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il était plus séduisant encore que dans son souvenir, songea Elisabeth, ressentant un sursaut d'affection pour son ancien petit ami. Malgré son obstination épuisante, il était son Harry.

Je voulais clarifier la situation avec les Potter, et avec vous. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul.

- On le sait, le rassura Neville. On ne t'en veut absolument pas, en tout cas pas moi. J'aurais voulu être avec toi, mais d'un autre côté, avec tout ce qu'on a appris, Dumbledore, la toile et tout, c'est normal. Mais je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire. A mettre au point tout du moins.

Harry acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête, et Neville rassembla son courage Gryffondorien pour se jeter à l'eau.

- Ok, alors, et je parle uniquement pour moi d'accord ? Je comprends que tu puisses douter de notre amitié après ce que le vieux fou a révélé. A ta place j'aurais fait exactement la même chose je pense. Mais deux mois après que la toile a été ôtée, je peux te jurer que je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Rien n'a changé, et je suis prêt à te suivre jusqu'au bout, à t'aider et te soutenir si tu en as besoin. Comme avant.

Cependant, j'admets que sur certains points tu avais raison.

Cela éveilla complètement l'attention d'Harry. Ses yeux s'animèrent et inconsciemment ses poings se serrèrent.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le Ministère, et il est vrai que sans la toile, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, avoua Neville, sa gorge se serrant. Peut-être qu'on ne t'aurait pas suivi sans y réfléchir auparavant, peut-être qu'on aurait un peu plus hésité avant d'abandonner nos familles pour te rejoindre au Sanctuaire l'année dernière. Peut-être qu'on ne se serait pas autant brouillé avec nos parents toutes ces années. Peut-être oui.

Mais je ne regrette rien, termina-t-il avec force. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose sans même hésiter. Quoi qu'on ait fait, que ce soit sous influence ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est le passé, et on ne peut plus rien y changer. Et tu avais besoin de nous, tu n'avais personne d'autre, alors ce n'est pas grave. Je ne regrette rien Harry, c'était pour la bonne cause, et quelque part je n'en veux pas à Dumbledore, en ce qui me concerne je veux dire. Tout ce que je veux désormais, c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans le salon, et Neville espéra sincèrement qu'Harry le croyait. Il ne disait rien, imperturbable, mais les jointures blanches de ses mains et son pied droit qui ne cessait de se balancer trahissaient son état d'extrême nervosité.

- Je te crois, finit-il par dire, et Neville dut se retenir de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement. Je sais pas, tout ça c'était tellement énorme à digérer, j'ai ressenti ça comme une trahison vous voyez. C'était…

- Horrible, termina pour lui Elisabeth d'une voix blanche. Dégueulasse et inimaginable.

- Ouais, plus ou moins, répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire. Eli avait toujours le même sens de la formule.

Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, avoua-t-il, mais je voulais vous éloigner pour voir si quand je reviendrais les choses auraient changé ou non entre nous.

- Les choses ont changé, forcément, analysé le Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas forcément mauvais. Ça peut même être positif sur le long terme.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'a dit Lucas, rétorqua Harry, se souvenant du rêve. Face aux regards interrogateurs de ses deux meilleurs amis, il haussa les épaules.

Je veux que vous reveniez au Sanctuaire, si vous le voulez bien sûr, et je veux qu'on puisse se revoir régulièrement, comme avant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout va redevenir comme avant. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour me faire à tout ça et pour vous refaire à nouveau confiance. Ca ne peut pas venir du jour au lendemain.

- Entièrement d'accord, approuva Neville avec un petit sourire, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Harry. Tout ce que je veux c'est une chance de te prouver que je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère.

Harry sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il se sentait ému, mais ses paroles signifiaient beaucoup pour lui.

Mais il posa son regard sur Elisabeth et constata et que celle-ci ne disait rien. Elle était très blanche et semblait nerveuse. Mais qu'elle ne dise rien était mauvais signe. N'était-elle pas d'accord avec tout ça ?

Neville dut sentir la tension entre ses deux amis car il demanda alors gauchement s'ils désiraient qu'il les laisse seuls.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit alors Eli sans même laisser le temps au Survivant de protester.

Neville adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Harry et sortit de la pièce, partant à la recherche des autres qui lui manquaient aussi beaucoup.

Une fois seuls, Elisabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Harry commença à se dandiner sur ses pieds. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans les yeux de son ancienne petite amie, et ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui.

- Et pour nous ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix tranchante.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit-il stupidement.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu n'es pas bête à ce point Harry ! Et nous Harry, nous deux, la relation que nous avions, est-ce qu'elle est morte pour de bon ? Est-ce que je ne signifie donc rien pour toi, comme tu l'as si bien dit à mon père hier ?

Harry se sentit soudain mal. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse répéter ce qu'il avait alors dit sous l'emprise de la colère.

- J'étais fou de rage, je voulais seulement l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de se battre avec moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton penaud. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

- Quelle attitude intelligente, ironisa la Serdaigle. Digne de l'Elu ! Tu as quel âge Harry, cinq ans ?

Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler sur ce ton !

- Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé ces dernières….

- Evidemment que je ne sais pas bougre d'ectoplasme, je n'étais pas là ! Et devine grâce à qui ? Grâce au dégénéré du bulbe qui me servait de meilleur ami et qui a cru intelligent de m'envoyer balader comme si je n'étais rien ! Pas de nouvelles Harry, rien du tout ! Même pas une lettre ou un coup de fil !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Oui je sais, monsieur avait besoin de temps et d'espace, je sais, je comprends, mais tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien Harry, tu n'as même pas songé à ce que Neville et moi avons vécu ces dernières semaines ! Notre monde s'est écroulé, et en plus Remus est mort ! Tu n'es pas le seul à le pleurer tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, admit Harry et cela sembla calmer momentanément sa meilleure amie.

- Bien. Je sais que pour toi ça a été le plus dur, mais quelque fois tu es juste tellement égoïste Harry ! Je t'aime, mais vraiment tu dépasses les bornes à des moments.

Eli se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Harry se demanda si elle avait fait exprès de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ou si c'était sorti inconsciemment.

- Je sais, dit-il de nouveau. J'ai un très sale caractère, mais c'est pas à mon âge qu'on va me refaire, n'est ce pas ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en même temps, et la tension se brisa enfin.

Harry reprit la parole au bout d'une minute, un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Eli, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'on ressorte ensemble. Pas encore. Je suis incapable de te faire totalement confiance dorénavant. J'essaie, mais je ne peux pas, je bloque. Je voudrais, parce que tu me manques tellement, plus que tu ne peux imaginer. Mais c'est impossible.

Elisabeth prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de discours, elle l'avait toujours su, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir comment il réagirait dans ce genre de situation. Mais ça faisait quand même très mal.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais Harry ne crois pas que j'abandonne la partie. Toi et moi, on est comme Jenny et Lucas, on doit être ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as besoin de preuves, de temps, de tout ce que tu veux, peu importe je te l'apporterai ! Mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends, jamais, et il est hors de question que tu m'éloignes une nouvelle fois de toi comme tu l'as fait cet été ! Plus jamais ça ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aime, pas parce que tu es le Survivant mais parce que tu es toi Harry, un gamin courageux, intelligent, drôle, qui ne saurait pas utiliser un peigne même si sa vie en dépendait, avec un sale caractère, doué en tout ce qu'il fait, ambitieux, charismatique, orgueilleux et un peu trop arrogant. Je t'aime pour tout ça et plus encore. Et c'est pas prêt de changer crois-moi.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'entendre ça, de retrouver la Eli vindicative, furieuse et soupe au lait.

Elle pouvait dire qu'il avait un sale caractère, mais elle, elle était vraiment pas mieux.

- On est d'accord alors, dit-elle lentement. Bien, maintenant tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire en notre absence, et surtout tu vas me dire comment tu vas toi, et sans fioritures. Comment tu supportes tout ça ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Et lentement, parce qu'il avait besoin de déverser son sac, Harry se confia à sa meilleure amie.

- Waow, c'est une sacrée potion qu'il t'a refilé là Sev, s'exclama Eli une fois qu'il eut terminé de tout raconter. Il n'y a pas été de main morte !

- Il a eu raison, j'avais besoin d'un sacré coup de pied aux fesses.

- Oh j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir Jenny te donner une baffe, ça devrait être tordant !

- Arrête, elle en a pas l'air comme ça mais elle a de la force dans les bras la morveuse ! S'indigna faussement Harry. Et puis comme ça, sans prévenir !

- Elle a osé frapper le Survivant, l'Elu ! Mais elle mériterait la potence cette gamine ! Se moqua doucement Elisabeth.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, comment vont-ils tous ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ils m'écrivent tous mais leurs lettres sont laconiques et pas très détaillées. Je veux tout savoir, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Euh, pas grand-chose à vrai dire, tu sais on bosse dur. Apparemment Hermione serait amoureuse de Blaise, enfin j'ai pas tout compris mais ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Luna est de plus en plus bizarre mais ça, ça n'étonne personne. Katarina est tout le temps ici également et ça fait très plaisir à Severus. Daphnée a de plus en plus de visions mais encore rien d'important pour le moment.

Ah sinon pour anecdote, ce matin Jenny aurait comparé notre cher professeur de Potions à Yoda, résultat, pour se venger il a mis une potion dans son repas ce midi et depuis elle se balade avec des cheveux rouge et doré. Elle est furieuse bien sûr parce que tu la connais, elle raffole de ses cheveux, mais elle n'ose rien dire sous peine de représailles encore plus graves. Mais c'est hilarant de la voir le visage tout rouge et ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Et Severus qui a l'air si content de lui, tu devrais voir ça !

- Oui j'imagine. Au fait Harry, est-ce que tu vas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Le visage du Survivant redevint grave.

- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira-t-il. D'un côté, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin, Sev et Minerva sont d'accord avec moi, j'ai largement dépassé le niveau des ASPICS, les cours seraient une perte de temps. D'un autre je ne me vois pas rester seul au Sanctuaire pendant que tout le monde est à Poudlard. Je ne sais vraiment pas, il va falloir que j'en discute avec Dumbledore ?

- Dumbledore ? Tu vas aller le voir ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, cela fait des semaines qu'il me relance pour une entrevue. Jusque là j'ai refusé, mais il va falloir que je cède, il y a plein de choses dont on doit parler. Les Horcruxes notamment. N'oublie pas que le trophée de Voldemort est encore à Poudlard et qu'on ne l'a pas encore détruit. Et selon Severus, Dumbledore aurait plein d'informations à nous donner. Même si je hais le bonhomme, je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

- Garde tes ennemis prés de toi, analysa Elisabeth. Oui je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, Dumbledore a trop de ressources précieuses pour qu'on en profite pas. Mais Harry, tu dois faire attention, Dumbledore est un manipulateur, et Merlin seul sait quels secrets il nous cache encore. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, regarde comment il a réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage ces dernières semaines !

- C'est également pour ça que je dois le voir Eli, il ne cesse de clamer que l'AP n'est qu'un petit groupement qui ne fait qu'obéir à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne peux pas le laisser dire cela, c'est complètement faux, et si je veux que l'AP s'agrandisse, je dois agir.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai demandé à Minerva d'aller voir Dumbledore de ma part pour le convoquer ici. Et nous allons mettre les choses à plat.

- Sois prudent Harry.

Quand Minerva rentra de Poudlard ce soir là, elle avertit Harry que Dumbledore passerait le lendemain en début de soirée, et qu'il était apparemment ravi de pouvoir enfin s'entretenir avec le Survivant.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver les soupçons du Serpentard. Si Dumbledore tenait autant à la voir, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, ou une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, au choix.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, se promit Harry. Après tout il était ici chez lui au Sanctuaire, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore pouvait lui annoncer quelque chose de pire que le coup de juin dernier.

N'est ce pas ?

Réponse le lendemain soir aux alentours de vingt heures.

Harry attendit le directeur de Poudlard avec nervosité, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Surtout, ne pas montrer au grand manitou que lui Harry, le Survivant, l'Elu des prophéties pouvait être nerveux tel un gamin.

Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas à sa disposition, Harry se réfugia dans le laboratoire de potions, avec Severus, et demanda à Minerva de venir l'avertir quand le grand manipulateur en chef serait arrivé.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi quand tu verras Dumbledore ? Demanda Severus tout en préparant une potion à l'aspect étrange qu'Harry n'eut même pas envie de reconnaître.

Assis juste en face de son mentor, il s'occupait à couper des racines d'asphodèle pour les gouttes du mort-vivant que Severus préparerait le lendemain.

- Je préférerais l'affronter seul, répondit le Survivant. Lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur, que je suis capable de lui parler sans dégainer ma baguette.

- Un exploit que bon nombre d'entre nous ne serait pas capable de réaliser, murmura l'ancien espion. Personnellement moins je le vois et mieux je me porte. Il a tendance à me faire pousser de l'urticaire le vieux, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Katarina t'aimera avec ou sans boutons, railla Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus releva un visage faussement menaçant vers son protégé.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, tu sais que ton père n'arrêtait pas lui aussi avec ses insinuations !

- Vraiment ? Répondit Harry d'une voix nettement plus douce, presque nostalgique.

Voyant qu'il ne s'était pas braqué en entendant le nom de Remus mentionné, Severus continua.

- Oui, il ne cessait de parler d'elle, me demandant si j'avais des nouvelles, et puis comment je la trouvais, et n'est ce pas qu'elle était particulièrement jolie et intelligente ? Il me rendait chèvre.

- Il était tellement gentil, murmura Harry, cessant de couper ses racines et jouant avec le couteau en argent dans ses mains.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça son professeur. Il était d'une rare gentillesse, envers tout le monde. C'était un vrai Gryffondor, au sens noble du terme. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose de positif en chacun de nous, mais il savait aussi se montrer féroce envers ses ennemis.

Voyant que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses souvenirs et que la tristesse semblait l'envahir, Severus reprit, d'une voix bien plus douce, presque paternelle.

- Tu sais Harry, on peut parler de lui, autant que tu veux. Remus était ton père et mon ami, le seul que j'ai jamais vraiment eu. C'était quelqu'un de bien, et sa mort est une perte immense pour nous tous. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à parler de lui, à évoquer son souvenir. Avec moi, Minerva, tes amis, ou même Tonks. D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment aller la voir au lieu de l'éviter comme la mort.

- J'ose pas, avoua-t-il.

- Si tu crois qu'elle va t'accuser d'être responsable de sa mort, tu te trompes lourdement, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de te parler, après tout vous étiez les deux personnes les plus proches de lui, et elle a failli devenir ta belle-mère.

Et puis, il faut que tu cesses de rejeter la faute sur toi-même. Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé l'Avada sur lui. Tu as fait une erreur, et tu n'es pas le seul.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Severus poussa un petit soupir.

- Si j'étais resté au Sanctuaire au lieu de suivre cette erreur de la nature qu'est Sirius Black tu ne te serais pas précipité là-bas et tu ne serais pas tombé dans le piège. J'ai agi comme le pire des Gryffondors et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Son visage était fermé et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, mais Harry comprit que Severus s'en voulait sincèrement de ce qui s'était passé. Il pensait être en partie responsable, et se traiter lui-même de Gryffondor était la pire insulte qu'il pouvait proférer.

Il sentit soudain une bouffée d'affection l'envahir pour le sorcier si bourru.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Minerva vint l'avertir que Dumbledore l'attendait dans la bibliothèque.

Résistant à la tentation de le faire poireauter une bonne demi-heure, Harry prit congé de son mentor et suivit Minerva jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière lui souhaita bonne chance d'une voix émue avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire à la fois complice et confiant.

Tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient bien trop entendre à son goût, Harry entra dans la pièce.

Le vieux sorcier était en train de regarder quelques livres se trouvant sur les étagères. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa cet agaçant sourire de grand-père bienveillant qui donnait envie à l'Elu de se saisir de s'arracher le bras et de frapper Dumbledore avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Harry mon garçon comment vas-tu ?

Harry entra complètement dans la pièce et vint lentement vers le centre, sans quitter Dumbledore du regard. Ce dernier souriait, mais ses yeux bleus le scrutaient, comme pour déceler la moindre faiblesse.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il froidement. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Tout d'abord, bien lui signifier qu'ils se trouvaient sur son territoire à lui. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'était pas son professeur ou son directeur, simplement un invité qu'il avait consenti à recevoir.

Se mettre en position de supériorité dés le début.

- Je ne dirais pas non à une tisane au citron si c'est possible, répondit lentement Albus.

Harry appela alors Dobby qui lui appartenait depuis la mort de Remus qui lui avait tout légué, et demanda à ce dernier une tisane au citron ainsi que quelques gâteaux. Dobby s'exécuta en pleurant presque de joie que son maître lui demande enfin de faire quelque chose.

- Vous vouliez me voir Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Le vieux sorcier avait fini par s'asseoir dans le petit canapé au milieu de la pièce, et il avait bu quelques gorgées de la tisane que l'elfe lui avait apportée avec diligence.

- Effectivement mon garçon, je crois que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire. Mais toi-même, pourquoi as-tu donc enfin consenti à me rencontrer ?

- Je voulais également discuter de certaines choses avec vous Dumbledore, avoua franchement l'Elu. Je ne vous aime pas vous le savez pertinemment, mais pour autant, je ne peux pas vous ignorer dans cette guerre, vous avez certaines choses qui me seront utiles.

- Comme quoi ?

- Des informations, de l'influence et Poudlard bien sûr. Nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble, je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point ?

- Tout à fait, tout à fait, et tu le sais je suis prêt à t'apporter toute mon aide. Tu peux compter sur moi Harry, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

- Et bien pas vraiment justement Dumbledore. Voyez-vous j'ai lu avec attention tous les journaux parus récemment, et certaines déclarations me troublent de plus en plus.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda prudemment le chef suprême du Magengamot tout en se servant un petit gâteau à la cannelle.

- Par exemple, j'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que l'AP était en réalité affiliée à l'Ordre du Phénix et que nous ne faisions que suivre vos ordres. Aurais-je loupé un épisode pendant que j'étais à Durmstrang Dumbledore ?

- Pas du tout mon garçon, et je n'ai jamais proféré de tels mensonges.

- Mais vous ne les avez pas niés non plus. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi, vous vous dîtes peut-être que cela pourrait éviter à votre réputation de chuter trop rapidement. Vous ne voulez pas encore perdre votre place si précieuse dans le monde sorcier.

Ma première réaction a été de m'indigner, naturellement, mais j'ai réfléchi depuis, et il me semble que nous pouvons tous profiter de votre influence. Cependant Dumbledore il est hors de question de dire que l'AP n'est qu'un petit groupe et que c'est l'Ordre qui mène la vraie résistance. C'est l'AP qui se bat depuis le début contre Voldemort, quand personne encore nous croyait, c'est nous qui nous entrainons depuis plus d'un an, qui avons commencé à rechercher les Horcruxes. Et c'est moi qui dirige l'AP, personne d'autre, et je ne veux en aucun cas que nous soyons assimilés à votre groupe.

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de vigueur de la part du jeune sorcier. Pour être honnête, il avait espéré que la mort de Remus l'avait suffisamment abattu pour pouvoir bien jouer ses cartes.

Autant pour lui.

- Je vois, dit-il lentement. Je suis désolé si tu as pensé un seul instant que je désirais diminuer les exploits de l'AP dans l'opinion, tel n'était pas le cas. Je suis conscient de tous les efforts et le travail que vous fournissez, et j'en suis très fier d'ailleurs. Mais je pense néanmoins que l'Ordre peut t'être d'une très grande aide tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas dénués d'expérience en la matière.

- Bien évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de prendre l'ascendant sur nous. Je ne veux plus lire de tels articles dans la presse Dumbledore, ou sinon je serais tenté de donner certaines interviews de mon cru à mon tour.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pourrais toujours aller parler des oubliettes que vous lancez impunément, des toiles de Thanatos, et Dumbledore, vous savez que je ne manque pas de témoins. Les Potter seraient aux anges de pouvoir enfin vous dénoncer, ils attendent la première occasion pour se venger vous savez.

- Je le sais, répondit froidement le vieux sorcier, peu ravi qu'Harry s'essaie au chantage sur lui. Il ne se serait pas attendu à sa de sa part, même si au final c'était très Serpentardesque comme attitude.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

- Parfaitement. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

- Très bien alors. Autre chose, qui avez-vous l'intention de nomme comme prochain ministre ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Fudge va perdre son procès, c'est évident. Qui va le remplacer ?

- Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Le Ministre de la Magie est élu à la majorité des deux-tiers par le Magengamot, ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Pas de ça Dumbledore, nous savons pertinemment que le Magengamot avalisera votre choix comme il l'a fait pour les trois derniers Ministres que nous avons eu. Alors, qui avez-vous en tête ?

Dumbledore s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Je pensais à Pius Thickness, avoua-t-il.

Pius était un sorcier travaillant au Ministère depuis des années, un homme faible et sans envergure qui était néanmoins apprécié.

Une marionnette trop facile à manipuler.

- Hors de question, trancha Harry avec du dégoût dans la voix. C'est un faible et un incapable ! Nous avons besoin d'un leader, quelqu'un qui sera capable de redonner confiance et d'organiser le Ministère et le monde sorcier de manière à pouvoir combattre efficacement Voldemort !

- Mais Harry, tu dois être ce leader qui mènera le monde sorcier à la victoire !

- Voyez-vous Dumbledore je ne suis pas encore assez arrogant pour penser que j'y arriverais tout seul. J'ai besoin du Ministère derrière moi, mais j'ai besoin d'un Ministère compétent, et je ne veux pas faire comme vous durant la première guerre. Je ne veux pas d'un ministre qui se contente d'inaugurer les chrysanthèmes ! Je veux quelqu'un de fort qui pourra m'aider le plus efficacement possible. Les Aurors et tous les services du Ministère doivent m'être alliés.

- C'est très intelligent de ta part, concéda le vieux sorcier. Alors, que me proposes-tu ?

Harry le dévisagea avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi, vous allez considérer mes idées avec attention ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as dit toi-même que nous devons travailler ensemble, alors collaborons. Echangeons nos idées et nos remarques, cela ne pourra être que bénéfique.

- Et qu'est ce que vous attendez en échange ?

- Tu supposes donc que j'ai toujours une idée derrière la tête ?

- Je ne le suppose pas je le sais. Alors, que voulez-vous ? C'est du donnant-donnant n'est ce pas ? On choisit ensemble, et moi alors je fais quoi en retour ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être retourner à Poudlard, proposa doucement Dumbledore.

- Ah, nous y voilà ! S'exclama Harry, railleur. Retourner à Poudlard ? Oui mais pourquoi faire Dumbledore ? Vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de passer les ASPICS, je ne peux pas redevenir élève, ce serait une perte de temps pour moi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de revenir en tant qu'élève.

- Alors comment ?

- Le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ne te tenterait-il pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait mal entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Mais la lueur pétillante dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur lui indiquait que non, c'était tout à fait sérieux.

- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Moi professeur, mais c'est ridicule !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais je suis trop jeune, je n'ai que 16 ans !

- Oui mais tu as déjà énormément d'expérience, tu sais te battre, et tu as déjà joué au professeur, avec tout tes amis ! Tu serais plus compétent que beaucoup des personnes que je pourrais engager. Et Harry, ce serait une excellente chose pour l'AP. Cela permettrait à beaucoup d'élèves d'apprendre à te connaître, tu pourrais juger de leur niveau, et les recruter ! Ce serait excellent pour toi, en plus cela rehausserait ton image.

Harry y songea quelques instants. C'était tentant malgré tout.

Mais il devait refuser.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas intéressé Dumbledore, mais pas cette année, j'ai bien trop à faire, et être professeur me prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie. Il y a des choses plus importantes pour moi à faire.

Cependant, malgré tout je suis flatté que vous me demandiez.

- J'aurais tenté, dit le directeur avec fatalisme. Mais Harry, si tu refuses ce poste, je tiens quand même à ce que tu reviennes l'année prochaine. En tant qu'élève, je suis d'accord c'est impossible, mais on peut trouver autre chose.

- Comme quoi ?

Le directeur réfléchit quelques instants.

- Au lieu de donner des cours de défense, tu pourrais peut-être entrainer les jeunes qui le veulent au sein de l'AP, à plein temps. J'avais l'intention d'aménager les enseignements l'année prochaine, je sais que la plupart des élèves qui sont à Poudlard aujourd'hui se battront demain, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Mon objectif en tant que directeur de cette école est de les former, de les préparer à la vraie vie. Malheureusement la guerre va en devenir une composante indissociable. Qui mieux que toi Harry pour les former, les entrainer ?

- Vous voyez cette proposition me tente déjà bien plus Dumbledore, avoua franchement Harry. Mais je ne veux pas entrainer n'importe qui non plus, il faudrait sélectionner les élèves, faire le tri entre ceux qui sont réellement motivés et prennent tout cela au sérieux de ceux qui ne voudront s'inscrire que pour profiter de la vague sensationnaliste du moment.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Comment voulez-vous donc aménager les enseignements ? Qu'avez-vous donc en tête ?

- Cela ne me plait guère, mais je pense rendre certaines matières optionnelles, comme l'Astronomie, le vol ou l'Histoire de la Magie, afin de permettre aux élèves le désirant de suivre des cours supplémentaires dans les matières les plus importantes comme Défenses, Potions, Charmes etc. Je suis en train de passer des négociations avec le Ministère pour faire venir des intervenants extérieurs durant l'année, des sorciers qui habituellement forment les Aurors afin de préparer les élèves.

- C'est une excellente idée Dumbledore ! Je pense que cela nous serait bénéfique à tous. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, vous devriez vous entretenir avec Katarina, la manière dont elle gère son école est remarquable, et elle pourrait vous donner quelques conseils.

- Je prends note. Le problème que j'ai est cependant de trouver un professeur de Défenses, soupira le vieux sorcier. Il faut vraiment que je déniche quelqu'un le plus vite possible, le Conseil d'Administration menace de s'en mêler et tu sais tout comme moi qui dirige ce Conseil...

- Il faut quelqu'un de confiance, et de compétent, récapitula le Survivant. Le mieux serait un Auror, quelqu'un de clairement opposé à Voldemort. Vous n'auriez pas un sorcier remplissant ces critères dans l'Ordre ?

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

- Deux noms me viennent en tête, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Charlotte et Thomas Pitt.

- Je ne les connais pas.

- Ils sont assez jeunes et travaillent depuis une dizaine d'années au Ministère. Ils font partie de l'Ordre depuis le mois de mai et ils sont dignes de confiance. Je pourrais je pense convaincre un des deux de prendre ce poste. Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Ce serait parfait alors.

- Tu pourrais peut-être lui servir d'Assistant ? Proposa alors le directeur, ne perdant décidément pas le nord, ce qu'Harry comprit très vite.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je retourne à Poudlard Dumbledore. J'en suis flatté, déclara Harry non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. C'est d'accord, je reviendrais sous ces conditions. Mais je ne serais pas vraiment un élève.

- Non bien sûr. A ce propos, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu ne séjournes plus dans ton dortoir avec les autres Serpentards. Etant donné les circonstances, peut-être serait-il préférable que tu disposes de tes propres appartements ?

- Je préférerais ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que Crabbe et Goyle, en effet, avoua Harry. Mais je veux les mêmes prérogatives que les professeurs. Pas de couvre-feu et le droit de quitter Poudlard dés que je le désire.

- Seulement si tu te montres suffisamment prudent.

- Très bien alors. Maintenant que nous sommes tombés d'accord sur ça, j'aurais une autre idée à vous soumettre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous alliez rendre Histoire de la Magie optionnelle. On sait tous les deux que pas un seul élève ne s'y inscrira étant donné les qualités enseignantes du professeur Binns. Pourtant c'est dommageable, cette matière est très importante.

- Je le sais bien, mais comme tu l'as dit…

- Oui, mais si vous mettiez un autre professeur à la place, cela permettrait à plus d'élèves de s'y intéresser. Et je pense que dans le contexte actuel, étudier l'Histoire, la première guerre etc, ça ne serait pas une perte de temps.

- Je me trompe où tu as une idée de professeur en tête ?

- Andréa Zabini, rétorqua Harry du tac-au-tac.

Cela faisait des années qu'il regrettait que la séduisante sorcière ne soit pas professeur à Poudlard. Elle était si brillante et si érudite, et en plus elle expliquait très facilement les choses. Sa voix était douce et captivante et on ne pouvait qu'apprendre à ses côtés. Elle serait la meilleure des professeurs.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, clairement étonné.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'y connaissait beaucoup dans ce domaine, mais sa réputation est tout de même sulfureuse.

- Pas plus que celle de Severus, mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'embaucher. Oui bien sûr à l'époque vous aviez besoin de ses services en tant qu'espion alors qu'Andréa ne vous offrirait pas de tels avantages. Mais j'insiste Dumbledore. Andréa est tout indiquée pour ce job, et je veux qu'elle soit à Poudlard. En plus, songez à l'impact que cela aurait d'embaucher une Serpentarde à la réputation aussi sulfureuse comme vous le dites, cela ne pourra que faire du bien à la maison Serpentard.

- Je suppose que je peux y réfléchir, concéda Dumbledore. J'avoue que ton idée est intrigante, et je te promets d'y accorder toute mon attention.

- Je ne vous en demande pas moins. Maintenant, il y a une dernière chose dont nous devons parler.

- Laquelle ?

- Les Horcruxes. Je sais que quand j'étais en troisième année Severus a évoqué le sujet avec vous, mais naturellement vous l'avez envoyé balader. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ou pas ?

- J'avais de fortes présomptions, admit le sorcier. Aucune preuve tangible néanmoins, ce n'est qu'en deuxième année, quand j'ai vu le journal que j'ai compris que c'était vrai.

- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches Harry, et j'ai plusieurs pistes très intéressantes. Et toi de ton côté ?

- Nous avons quelques pistes très minces. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que nous savons c'est qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard.

Dumbledore releva les sourcils, il ne semblait pas étonné par cette nouvelle à proprement parler, plus par le fait qu'Harry soit au courant.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Le regard du Survivant se durcit. Ainsi il avait raison, Dumbledore avait délibérément laissé un artefact dangereux dans un endroit où n'importe quel élève pouvait aller. Cet homme était-il donc inconscient ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et dés que je serai de retour à Poudlard, je m'en occuperai. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres informations à ce sujet à me transmettre ?

- Quelques unes oui, mais nous verrons tout cela une fois que tu seras à Poudlard.

Dumbledore souriait, mais son regard était dur, et Harry sentit très bien qu'il était inutile d'insister davantage. Le grand-manipulateur-en-chef avait apparemment plusieurs cartes en main, et il ne les dévoilerait qu'au moment choisi.

Pour l'instant il s'en était bien tiré, inutile de pousser sa chance plus loin et de faire une fausse manœuvre.

Mais c'était extrêmement dur pour Harry de conserver tout son calme et de ne pas laisser éclater sa haine. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait sorti sa baguette et dolorisé le vieux jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Mais au lieu de ça, il restait assis en face de lui et se montrait parfaitement civilisé.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement et froidement. Aucun ne se faisait confiance et Dumbledore venait d'apprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le Survivant était bien moins malléable que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient travailler ensemble et faire fi de leur animosité réciproque.

- Très bien mon garçon, alors je te reverrais à Poudlard je suppose, finit par dire le directeur, se levant pour prendre congé.

- C'est exact, s'il y a quelque chose dont vous désirez me parler, surtout n'hésitez pas, je pense qu'il serait d'ailleurs bon de maintenir la connexion entre votre bureau et le Sanctuaire par cheminette. On ne sait jamais.

- Très bonne initiative. Tu salueras Severus de ma part s'il te plait.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Une fois ce banal échange de politesses forcées effectué, Dumbledore sortit de la bibliothèque et repartit à Poudlard. Harry lui resta seul et laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude.

Ca s'était beaucoup mieux passé que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et surtout, il n'avait pas perdu son calme. Il s'était montré adulte, responsable et mature.

Bref, tout ce qu'on exigeait de lui quoi.

Après cet intermède de deux jours où Harry régla enfin ses affaires, la vie reprit son cours normal au Sanctuaire d'Orgon.

Suivant enfin les conseils d'Alastor et Ted, Harry se décida à donner plusieurs interviews à la presse sorcière et pas seulement le Chicaneur mais tous les journaux. Il était temps pour lui d'apparaître en public et de montrer qu'il existait, et qu'il était le Survivant.

Ainsi dans le courant du mois d'août une bonne dizaine d'articles parurent, donnant la parole au Serpentard le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Des photos avantageuses de lui s'étalèrent sur toutes les premières pages et enfin on eut le droit à sa version de l'histoire.

Le Ministère refusait encore de le reconnaître comme le véritable Survivant, surtout que Voldemort restait encore tapi dans l'ombre, mais pour 95% de la population sorcière il ne faisait aucun doute que Dumbledore disait la vérité.

- Alors voyons voir ça, clama Tracey tout en ouvrant le journal _la voix du monde sorcier_ qui consacrait tout un numéro spécial à celui-dont-on-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom et Harry le Survivant.

En exclusivité pour notre journal une interview du véritable Survivant, lut-elle, Harry, le Serpentard renié de ses parents et honni du monde sorcier qui demeure pourtant un jeune homme particulièrement poli, affable et respectueux. Aucune trace de rancœur ou de méchanceté dans ce jeune homme particulièrement brillant qui, à l'âge de quinze ans seulement a réussi à être diplômé de l'Institut de Durmstrang, école réputé pour la difficulté de ses examens. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant quand on jette un regard sur le parcours de ce jeune sorcier si atypique. Alors qu'il a toujours été le premier de toutes ses classes depuis son entrée à Poudlard, ses anciens professeurs comme par exemple le professeur Chourave nous racontent que le jeune homme a toujours été particulièrement assidu, travailleur et volontaire. Passant la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque comme nous le raconte Mme Pince, il a toujours fait preuve d'une détermination sans faille et c'est ainsi qu'il a remporté haut la main le tournoi des trois sorciers il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Alors que les épreuves étaient plus difficiles les unes que les autres, Harry est pourtant arrivé premier dans chacune d'elle, démontrant à chaque fois un courage admirable.

Mais tout ceci n'est rien au regard des combats qu'il a déjà mené face au plus terrible des mage noir qui ait jamais sévi.

A l'âge d'un an tout d'abord quand, dans les circonstances les plus mystérieuses qui soient, il a réussi à temporairement le faire disparaître, avec pour seule trace cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage. Puis durant sa première année à Poudlard. En effet, nous pouvons révéler à nos lecteurs en exclusivité qu'alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait trouvé refuge dans le corps d'un des membres de l'équipe professorale, le professeur Quirrel et avait tenté de voler la pierre philosophale qui était alors caché à Poudlard. En page neuf une déclaration du professeur Dumbledore confirmant ces dires.

Enfin pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, où dans des circonstances plus que dramatiques celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu à la vie et où Harry n'a échappé que de peu à la mort.

En exclusivité pour ce journal le Survivant nous raconte, non sans émotion, comment s'est passé l'affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Moi et Ryan, nous sommes arrivés en premier au bout du labyrinthe, on a vu la coupe, et on l'a saisi ensemble. On pensait qu'on avait gagné, on était si excités, et puis en la prenant dans nos mains, on s'est rendu compte que la coupe était en réalité un portoloin.

On a atterri dans une espèce de vieux cimetière tout abandonné, et là nous attendait les plus fidèles acolytes de Voldemort (le lecteur notera que le Survivant a le courage de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans même trembler ou hésiter). Lucius Malfoy, Mordred Nott et les deux échappés d'Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrew. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et nous ont ligotés. Puis, ils ont utilisé mon sang dans un rituel de magie noire, utilisant les ossements du père, la chair du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemi pour faire renaître Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort m'a ensuite relâché. Il a dit qu'il voulait me tuer en un combat singulier, qu'il voulait prouver que si j'avais survécu à chaque fois, c'était uniquement avec de la chance, et que ma dernière heure était venue.

Le combat a duré une dizaine de minutes. Je croyais que je ne m'en sortirais pas, alors j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Au moment où il a lancé un Avada sur moi, j'ai lancé un autre sort qui l'a fait ricocher, et cela m'a donné quelques secondes pour m'échapper. J'ai hurlé à Ryan de courir jusqu'à la coupe et on l'a saisi en même temps pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais au dernier moment Lucius Malfoy a lancé un Oubliette sur Ryan pour que celui-ci ne se souvienne de rien, encore une fois (le lecteur doit en effet se souvenir qu'un an auparavant le frère du Survivant avait été enlevé par Peter Pettigrew. On sait aujourd'hui que cet enlèvement avait pour but de faire revenir celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais que ce dernier a relâché Ryan quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le véritable Survivant).

Quand je suis revenu, j'ai tenté de tout expliquer, mais personne ne m'a cru, sauf mes amis et quelques professeurs et adultes. Alors on a eu l'idée de fonder l'AP pour mettre en place un embryon de résistance ».

C'est donc seul que le Survivant s'est lancé dans la bataille. Alors que le monde sorcier s'est ligué contre lui et que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie lançait une véritable campagne de diffamation à son égard, il a tenté de déjouer les plans de son pire ennemi, mais cela lui a coûté cher.

En effet, tout d'abord en décembre c'est la mère de sa meilleure amie et tante très proche, Evana Black, femme de l'Auror Sirius Black, qui a été assassiné par Lucius Malfoy alors qu'elle gardait au Ministère une mystérieuse prophétie qui concernerait à la fois le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais c'est au mois de juin que la tragédie a véritablement frappé un jeune homme déjà durement atteint par les coups du destin. En effet, alors que le Survivant était à l'abri à Durmstrang, il fut contacté par des Mangemorts prétendant tenir en otage son professeur et mentor Severus Rogue.

N'écoutant que son courage, Harry est alors revenu en Angleterre en transplanant (il est à noter que le transplanage fait partie des nombreux talents du jeune homme) et avec ses amis, il est tout de suite parti au Ministère pour tenter de libérer le professeur.

Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un piège et à l'issue d'une bataille plus que sanglante dans laquelle beaucoup de ses amis furent blessés (voir la liste page suivante) le jeune Harry perdit celui qui était son père de cœur, Remus Lupin, oncle qui s'occupa de lui dés sa plus tendre enfance, tué par nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange par un Avada Kedavra.

Aujourd'hui nous savons la vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore, vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ainsi que bon nombre d'Aurors, dont James Potter et Sirius Black, ont pu constater de leurs propres yeux qu'Harry disait la vérité, et d'ailleurs Albus Dumbledore nous a confirmé que le jeune Serpentard était en réalité le véritable Survivant (voir article page neuf).

Tracey reposa l'article sur la table et avec un grand sourire, déclara :

- Et bien, quel article dithyrambique ! Combien les as-tu payé Harry pour qu'ils soient aussi gentils et lèche-bottes ?

Un grand sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il était tard dans la nuit et lui et ses amis étaient réunis dans la grande chambre des filles et venaient de recevoir en avant-première le journal qui devait paraître le lendemain matin dans les kiosques à journaux sorciers.

- Moi ce que j'aime beaucoup c'est la manière dont la réalité a été transformée, commenta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. La façon dont est raconté la renaissance de Voldemort, ou comment ont été occultées les accusations de meurtre et le procès qui a failli avoir lieu contre toi ! Vraiment ils ne manquent pas d'air.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle des journalistes Mione, rétorqua Blaise, étouffant un bâillement. Ils sont payés pour mentir, servir le pouvoir et transformer la vérité. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Pour le moment ils sont avec nous, on doit en profiter un maximum. Excellent article mon vieux, tu vas en faire pleurer plus d'une ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Très bon pour ton image, tu as l'air d'un petit garçon tout sage qui serait un véritable prodige. Si après ça ta côte de popularité ne remonte pas, je sais pas ce qu'il faut.

- D'autres articles sont prévus dans le même style, expliqua-t-il alors que Tracey descendait en bas chercher des boissons et nourriture. J'ai trois rencontres de prévus avec des journalistes demain et après-demain.

- Et je suis sûre que tu t'en réjouis d'avance, s'exclama Daphnée avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est une très bonne chose de faire ça Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser Dumbledore monopoliser l'espace public. Il faut que tu t'imposes, et manipuler la presse est le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.

Harry acquiesça et les amis commencèrent à discuter de la situation du monde sorcier et du procès de Fudge qui allait s'ouvrir dans quelques semaines, quand soudain, Tracey déboula en courant dans la chambre, criant avec émotion que Draco était là.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Cria presque Harry.

- Draco est là, répéta Tracey presque au bord de l'hystérie. Il est là, juste dans le salon, avec Andréa, il, il, je sais pas pourquoi il est là mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien !

Aussitôt tous se levèrent et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, tous se précipitaient en bas.

Et quand Draco dut repartir plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon, complètement abattus par la nouvelle qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

- Un Serment Inviolable, murmura Harry, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. Voldy n'y a pas été de main morte.

- On va forcément trouver quelque chose, s'exclama Hermione avec violence. On ne peut pas, enfin, c'est Draco quoi, il y a forcément un moyen !

Daphnée qui était assise juste à côté d'elle se leva de son siège, et l'air décidé se dirigea vers la porte.

- Daph qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je vais aller écrire une lettre à Théo, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante. J'ai trop tardé déjà, je dois me rapprocher de lui et gagner sa confiance. Il faut qu'on en sache plus.

Ses amis la regardèrent partir et un silence tendu s'installa. Tous se mirent à réfléchir à toute allure, et ce fut le Survivant qui finit par briser la glace.

- Severus, tu n'as pas l'air confiant, murmura Harry.

Son professeur secoua négativement la tête.

- Le seul moyen pour qu'un Inviolable soit détruit c'est que l'un des participants ne meure. Autrement dit toi ou Voldemort.

- Il faudrait que je tue Voldemort avant l'expiration du délai ? C'est impossible !

- Je le sais bien, murmura Severus.

En voyant les adultes échanger un regard sombre, Tracey sentit un poids immense lui envahir le cœur. C'était évident que Severus était catastrophé par cette nouvelle.

Et il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire sortir de sa réserve habituelle.

D'un bond elle se leva et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. S'il le fallait, elle allait passer toutes ces nuits à faire des recherches sur les Serments Inviolables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moyen de le sortir de là.

Luna la suivit aussitôt et la rattrapa dans le couloir. La Serpentarde tremblait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque qui était toujours un peu difficile à manœuvrer, étant particulièrement vieille et grinçante.

Luna posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tracey.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle avec tant de gentillesse dans la voix que Tracey se sentit craquer bien malgré elle. Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et éclata en sanglots. Luna la prit alors dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Pas Draco, pas Draco, répéta Tracey, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_31 août 1995._

Il était prés de deux heures du matin quand Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper avec insistance à la porte, alors qu'il était sur le point de monter se coucher.

Il était le dernier levé, Severus et Minerva était repartis à Poudlard ce matin et les seuls adultes encore présents étaient Alastor et Morgana. Même Katarina était repartie à Durmstrang, au grand dam de Severus.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement vers la porte, qui continuait d'être tambouriné avec ferveur.

- Qui est-ce ? Murmura-t-il, bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée en tête sur l'identité du visiteur.

- Harry, c'est moi Draco, murmura-t-on de l'autre côté de la porte. Son ami avait l'air apeuré, et Harry se hâta d'ouvrir la porte.

Draco fit face à lui. Il avait l'air en parfait état, enfin relativement parlant. Il était un peu pâle et semblait très tendu.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le Survivant.

- Désolé, je pouvais pas attendre, répondit avec précipitation son ami. Il fallait que je vous prévienne, je viens de voir mon père cet après-midi, j'ai réussi à l'interroger, discrétement, et apparemment, une attaque va avoir lieu demain.

- Une attaque ? Mais où ça ?

- Je l'ignore Harry. Je sais pas, tout est très confus. Selon Lucius, Voldemort aurait un plan avec un P majuscule, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de gagner la guerre et je cite de réduire à néant les fondements de la société sorcière et de s'assurer une victoire définitive !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon ça, si Voldemort avait un plan…

- Est-ce que ça a rapport avec l'Inviolable ?

- Peut-être, mais j'en doute, répondit franchement l'espion. Par contre ça aurait rapport avec celui que Théo a passé selon Lucius. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur ça. Harry, je n'ai pas pu le voir durant le reste des vacances, on m'a dit qu'il devait s'entraîner spécialement pour quelque chose. Mais dés demain je vais aller le voir et lui tirer les vers du nez.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Une attaque donc, dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Il va falloir qu'on agisse. Je vais tout de suite prévenir Severus et compagnie. Tu as bien fait de nous avertir. Tu n'auras pas de problème pour rentrer ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Draco. Par contre je repars tout de suite, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

Harry dit au revoir à son ami et rentra à l'intérieur. Il fallait avertir Severus, Dumbledore et tous les autres. Tous les vétérans de la première guerre qui savaient comment Voldemort opérait.

Où pouvait-il frapper ? Poudlard ? Non, il n'oserait pas, l'école avait toujours été intouchable, Voldemort ne s'attaquerait pas encore à Dumbledore, et puis demain l'école serait vide jusqu'au soir, ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

Il y avait multiples possibilités. Le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard, Gringotts, n'importe quelle ville en réalité…

Tout en réfléchissant, il alla réveiller tout le monde puis passa un coup de Cheminette à Dumbledore dont le bureau avait été connecté au Sanctuaire, nécessité oblige, et lui demanda d'un ton sec de prévenir Severus et Minerva avant de terminer par un appel à Square Grimmauld, où Sirius, les Potter et les Londubat furent sommés de venir aussitôt.

Un peu plus de dix minutes plus tard tous étaient réunis dans le salon autour d'Harry qui leur exposa rapidement ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre. Dumbledore, qui avait eu la bonne idée de ramener également la nouvelle professeur de Défenses, Charlotte Pitt, avait l'air inhabituellement grave. De l'autre côté de la pièce les Potter avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais comme l'avait exigé Harry, ils se contentaient de l'ignorer royalement.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, demanda le Survivant, c'est où Voldemort avait l'habitude de frapper durant la première guerre ? Vous y avez tous plus ou moins participé, alors quelles étaient ses cibles ?

Il dévisagea les adultes qui l'entouraient, chacun replongés dans ses mauvais souvenirs.

Sirius prit la parole le premier.

- Le Chemin de Traverse était sa cible privilégiée, je crois que c'est là où il attaquait le plus souvent, comme ça il créait la panique et portait un coup à l'économie.

- Pré-au-Lard également, ajouta Franck. Une ou deux fois durant des sorties des élèves. C'est comme ça qu'a commencé officiellement la guerre. C'était durant notre septième année, il a frappé un grand coup un samedi, alors qu'on était tous là-bas. Une dizaine d'étudiants sont morts alors que pour la première fois sa marque fut dévoilée.

- Le serpent qui sort du crâne ? Demanda Harry, qui avait déjà entendu parler de cette marque flottant au-dessus de chaque lieu où les Mangemorts avaient frappé, mais qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Severus hocha sombrement la tête.

- Quand la marque apparaît, cela veut dire que quelqu'un est mort, expliqua-t-il. Mais après il faut faire la différence entre les attaques personnelles, c'est-à-dire celles où Voldemort va dans des familles pour les massacrer, et les attaques de grande ampleur, se déroulant dans des lieux publics et ayant pour but de créer la terreur et d'assassiner le plus de civils possibles. Draco ne t'a vraiment donné aucune autre indication ?

- Non, il sait juste qu'une attaque aura lieu.

- Je crois que l'on aura affaire à une attaque de grande ampleur, comme tu le dis si bien Severus, déclara alors Dumbledore, prenant la parole pour la première fois de la soirée. Pour l'instant, même si les trois-quarts de la population sorcière nous croient, certains sont encore dans le doute, et Fudge continue à clamer que tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges, et ce serait l'occasion pour Tom de se révéler au grand jour. Je suis persuadé qu'au bout d'un an où il a du se cacher, il en a assez, il veut passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Oui, je le crois aussi, admit Harry. Et cela correspondrait à ce que Draco a dit. Voldemort a un plan, peut-être que cette attaqué a un lien avec ce plan, que c'en est la première étape.

- Albus, est-ce que le procès pour destitution de Fudge ne commencerait pas demain ? Demanda soudainement Charlotte Pitt.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Albus hocha pensivement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Si, dans quelques heures Charlotte, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui le préside. Bien sûr, la date serait bien choisie. Si Voldemort se montre au grand jour, cela voudra dire que nous disions vrai, et il serait automatiquement destitué.

- Et en plus c'est la rentrée à Poudlard, il pense sans doute qu'Harry sera dans le Poudlard Express et ne pourra pas intervenir, ajouta Sirius.

- Et si justement c'était le Poudlard Express qui était attaqué ? Suggéra alors Lily avec effroi. Demain c'est aussi le jour de la rentrée, et quoi de mieux pour lui que de tuer des enfants, et des membres de l'AP ?

L'idée de Lily Potter était loin d'être mauvaise, songea rapidement Harry. Des adolescents ne pourraient pas se défendre. Et ça pouvait être une occasion de le tuer lui.

- Le Poudlard Express, ou alors King Cross, s'exclama-t-il. Oui ça peut être fort possible. Qu'en pensent les autres ? Vous voyez d'autres lieux ?

- Le Chemin de Traverse est une autre possibilité, grommela Alastor, frottant sa barbe naissante. Ça créerait un beau remue-ménage et puis ça rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs. A part ça, je ne vois pas.

- Alastor a raison, on a trois possibilités, résuma Harry. Le mieux est de nous séparer en trois groupes, chacun posté sur un des lieux possibles. On guette chacun les Mangemorts, et dés que l'un des groupe les voit, il prévient les deux autres par talkie. Dumbledore, vous ne pourrez pas être là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non mon garçon, je suis obligé d'être présent au procès de Cornélius. Et aussi tard, je ne peux pas demander une suspension.

- Pas grave. Minerva, il faut que tu restes à Poudlard si Dumbledore n'y est pas. Severus, commença-t-il en se retournant vers son mentor, mais celui-ci le stoppa net.

- Si je t'entends me dire que je dois rester caché tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Ma baguette me démange et il est hors de question que je n'y prenne pas part. Je serais dans l'un des groupes.

- Très bien, capitula Harry avec un sourire. Dans ce cas, il nous faut nous préparer.

Une heure plus tard les groupes étaient formés. Harry serait posté à King Cross en compagnie de Kings avec Luna, Tracey, les Londubat, Sirius, Morgana, Kingsley et James. Dumbledore avait au début protesté et dit que le place des amis d'Harry se trouvait être dans le Poudlard Express bien sagement pendant que les adultes se battaient, si attaque avait lieu, mais Harry lui avait sèchement rappelé qu'ici on n'était pas à une réunion de l'Ordre mais de l'AP et que c'était lui qui décidait, point final, et que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

James et Sirius avaient souri comme deux idiots devant cette déclaration, Charlotte avait froncé les sourcils et Severus s'était retenu d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique dont il avait le secret.

Harry aurait voulu que Severus soit avec lui au lieu des deux Maraudeurs, mais le but étant de ne pas prévenir les Mangemorts qu'ils étaient au courant, il fallait que la scène soit le plus naturel possible. James et Sirius ayant des enfants, il semblait logique qu'ils soient sur le Poudlard Express. Même si cela ne le réjouissait guère. En ce qui le concernait moins il les voyait mieux il se portait. Mais la guerre avait ses impératifs, et il ne pouvait faire passer son confort personnel devant les nécessités des batailles.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pourtant pas de les éviter le plus possible.

De toute façon, si l'attaque avait lieu à King Cross, cela se déroulerait avant que le train ne parte. Aussitôt que ce serait fait, la moitié d'entre eux irait dans le Poudlard Express, l'autre repartirait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La plupart de ses amis seraient dans le train avec Severus, Charlotte et Andréa, qui en temps que professeurs pourraient faire des rondes continuellement. Seul Blaise serait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Lily, Alastor, Tonks, Thomas le mari de Charlotte, Andromeda et Ted.

Ils finirent par tous aller se coucher aux environs de cinq heures de matin, pour ne dormir qu'à peine trois heures. Les nerfs à vif, l'esprit vrillant à cent à l'heure, Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil.

Demain, ce serait son premier test en tant que Survivant officiel. Et personne n'admettrait la moindre erreur.


	70. Voldemort is back, part2

**Chapitre 69 : Voldemort is back, part.2.**

_01 septembre 1995._

_10h50._

_King Cross._

C'était la première fois qu'une rentrée à Poudlard le rendait aussi nerveux.

Même en première année, quand il ignorait encore dans quelle maison il serait réparti et espérait encore épater les Potter, même en cinquième année quand tout le monde le dévisageait, l'insultait et le conspuait, il n'avait pas ressenti toute cette tension et cette angoisse.

Cette année les regards étaient ô combien différents.

Juste avant de quitter le Sanctuaire, Hermione lui avait conseillé de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité pour échapper aux bains de foule et Harry se rendait compte que son amie avait eu on ne peut plus raison.

Tous le cherchaient, les journalistes étaient présents, les parents scrutaient la foule, les élèves le cherchaient désespérément du regard, son nom passait de lèvre en lèvre, et toujours la même question revenait encore et encore.

Mais où était donc le Survivant ?

Harry et ses amis étaient arrivés aux environs de dix heures sur la plateforme, exceptionnellement en avance pour pouvoir guetter l'arrivée éventuelle des Mangemorts. Tous étaient plus ou moins cachés, Hermione, Daphnée, Jenny et Lucas étaient déjà en train de faire des rondes dans le train avec les trois professeurs tandis que tous les autres étaient à leurs postes.

La tension ne cessait de monter.

Petit à petit la gare se remplissait et Harry avait perdu de vue la plupart des membres de l'AP. Kingsley se trouvait juste à côté de lui et de toute sa hauteur surveillait les allées et venues. Sirius, Franck et James étaient avec leurs fils respectifs en apparence, en réalité ils remplissaient eux aussi leur mission. Aux aguets, ils cherchaient à trouver la moindre trace d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Quand à Blaise et tous les autres, ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis neuf heures du matin.

Il faisait mauvais aujourd'hui. Les nuages étaient noirs dans le ciel et Harry sentait qu'il allait pleuvoir d'un moment à un autre. Cela rendrait les conditions de combat plus difficiles.

- Harry, Draco et Théodore ne sont toujours pas arrivés, murmura soudain Tracey dans son oreille, se rapprochant de lui.

Le Survivant se tendit encore un peu plus. L'arrivée de son ami était celle qu'ils attendaient avec le plus impatience. Qui disait Draco disait Lucius. Si ce dernier venait à King Cross accompagner son fils, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que l'attaque ait lieu ici.

Il fallait donc que Lucius et Mordred viennent.

Du coin de l'œil le Survivant vit Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode en compagnie de leurs mères. Elles discutaient toutes les quatre à voix basse et regardaient d'un œil mauvais tous les journalistes présents. Clairement elle n'appréciait pas l'attention portée sur Harry. Ce dernier songea que l'absence de leurs pères, des Mangemorts reconnus, était mauvais signe. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que l'attaque aurait lieu ailleurs ?

Pas forcément. Parkinson et Bulstrode n'étaient pas présents au Ministère en juin dernier. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas assez élevés dans la hiérarchie pour participer aux grandes attaques. Non, il fallait se concentrer sur Lucius et Mordred.

Mais la gare se remplissait et les deux membres du Triumvirat n'étaient toujours pas là. Alors que Sirius disait au revoir à son fils qui avait voulu participer à l'opération mais s'était vu adressé un non catégorique par Harry qui jugeait qu'il n'était pas encore apte à se battre contre des Mangemorts sadiques, James tentait d'une part de dire au revoir à un Ryan qui refusait toujours au bout de deux mois d'ouvrir la mâchoire, et d'autre part de repérer ses ennemis. Mais au milieu de toutes ces familles ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Et les journalistes qui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Ils se déplaçaient très vite sur le quai, prenant des photos de n'importe quel élève, demandant à tout va si personne n'avait vu le Survivant. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion car désormais tout le monde cherchait Harry. Et dés lors ses amis et proches étaient harcelés et avaient du mal à se déplacer discrétement.

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque ici, ce sera bien plus facile pour lui, murmura alors Kingsley à Harry. Il y a énormément de monde et c'est le chaos ici. En très peu de temps il peut faire le maximum de victimes.

- Je sais, répondit un Survivant à bout de nerfs.

Avec brusquerie il prit son talkie et appela Alice Londubat qui se trouvait au panneau indiquant la voie 9 ¾ afin de guetter les Mangemorts, mais celle-ci lui confirma avec nervosité qu'il n'y avait toujours personne en vue.

Et les minutes s'égrenaient. Petit à petit les élèves rentraient dans la locomotive d'un rouge rutilant, disant au revoir à leurs parents qui s'agglutinaient sur les quais.

Mais toujours pas de Draco ou de Théo.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Voldemort va les obliger à se battre avec lui ? Demanda Tracey à Harry, non sans nervosité.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Non je ne crois pas. Selon Sev, tant qu'ils ne sont pas marqués et officiellement Mangemorts, il ne les utilisera pas sur un champ de bataille. Il ne peut pas, si jamais ils sont capturés, il y a un risque qu'ils collaborent avec les Aurors. Non, il ne les obligera pas à combattre, de toute façon il leur a assigné d'autre missions.

10h59.

Dans une minute le train allait quitter la gare.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que des parents sur les quais, Harry vit débouler dans la gare un de ses meilleurs amis suivi de très prés par un autre de ses condisciples, Théodore Nott. Tous les deux couraient comme des dératés, anxieux à l'idée de rater le Poudlard Express.

Draco semblait chercher Harry des yeux mais celui-ci était toujours dissimulé sous sa cape. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Tracey et il secoua négativement la tête très rapidement, comme pour signifier quelque chose. Harry sentit son cœur se battre plus fort dans la poitrine.

- L'attaque n'aura pas lieu ici, dit inutilement Tracey. Et Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

- Tracey, Luna, vous montez dans le train, maintenant ! Vous rejoignez les autres et vous faites des rondes. Allez tout de suite voir Draco pour voir s'il a d'autres informations. Prévenez les autres et tenez-vous prêts à transplaner à tout moment sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les deux filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se ruèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Alors que James, Franck et Sirius se rapprochaient de Kingsley et Harry, ce dernier sentit son talkie vibrer dans sa poche intérieure.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et avec appréhension décrocha. Probablement un appel du Chemin de Traverse.

Il était loin de la vérité.

- Harry, Voldemort est au Ministère. Il a capturé Fudge ! Haleta alors la voix de Dumbledore dans le petit appareil magique.

_Ministère de la Magie._

_10h50._

La tension était à son comble au Ministère de la Magie britannique aujourd'hui.

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un procès en destitution était organisé contre un Ministre en fonction.

Plus précisément, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis prés de 300 ans.

Même s'il était reconnu innocent, Cornélius Fudge resterait donc dans les annales. Mais l'hypothèse d'un acquittement n'était même pas envisagée dans le monde sorcier. Après tout, qui pouvait gagner contre Albus Dumbledore ?

Alors Fudge pouvait bien se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir, engager le meilleur avocat du monde sorcier, un dénommé Edwin Iscariote, et clamer dans les quelques journaux qui daignaient lui accorder quelques colonnes son innocence, le vent ne tournait pourtant pas en sa faveur.

Aujourd'hui le Magengamot allait juger. Aujourd'hui, le procès allait commencer sous la férule du président du Magengamot, Dumbledore, et il était censé durer cinq jours très précisément. Aujourd'hui était cependant le jour le plus important car on allait entendre à la fois la défense et l'accusation, autrement dit Fudge et Dumbledore. Puis les trois jours suivant seraient destinés à l'écoute des divers témoignages auxquels devaient d'ailleurs participer Harry, témoin clé. Le dernier jour verrait les délibérations des membres du Magengamot.

Un procès en destitution n'était pas chose courante, bien au contraire. Dans l'histoire du monde magique seuls trois ministres avaient été renversés de la sorte, et aucun n'était ressorti innocent d'un tel procès. Pour autant, il fallait que les raisons pour entamer un tel procès soient très sérieuses et se fassent dans un contexte où le monde sorcier britannique courrait un réel danger. De plus, il fallait que le procès soit décidé à l'unanimité des 17 membres du Magengamot avec avis favorable de son président.

Toutes les conditions avaient été réunies. Dumbledore avait très vite obtenu l'aval de tous les sorciers et la procédure avait très vite été lancée.

Albus Dumbledore justement était arrivé très tôt au Ministère de la Magie, afin de relire une dernière fois son discours de défense. Même s'il savait qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause, il devait faire très attention à ne pas faire un seul faux pas. Après tout, certains membres du Magengamot l'attendaient au tournant et allaient profiter de cette occasion pour lui poser quelques questions délicates.

Comme par exemple Amélia Bones.

La membre la plus jeune de leur vénérable institution ainsi que la seule appartenant également officiellement à l'AP. En effet la moyenne d'âge au Magengamot était très élevée (au dessus de la centaine d'années) et la cour de Justice était donc très conservatrice.

Le Magengamot ou l'organe le plus puissant et le plus important de la communauté sorcière britannique. Son rôle ? Elire à la majorité des deux-tiers le Ministre de la Magie, interpeller ledit Ministre et les chefs des grands départements à travers des questions qu'ils posent par oral ou par écrit, instruire et juger tous les procès mettant en cause des hommes politiques ou des juges et enfin examiner et modifier les projets de lois des chefs de départements.

Un petit groupe de sorciers qui décide donc de tout ou presque. Pouvant renverser le Ministère, faire opposition à tout projet de loi qui ne lui plairait pas, le Magengamot est indubitablement l'organe le plus puissant, plus puissant même que le Ministère de la Magie.

Et cet organe est aux mains d'Albus Dumbledore.

Mais c'est également une institution qui n'est pas dénuée de toute ambiguïté.

Il élit le Ministre mais ses membres sont nommés par le Ministre après aval de tous les chefs de départements. Aucun contre-pouvoir, chacun est dépendant de l'autre et cela facilite l'absence d'indépendance et d'impartialité.

Sans compter que certains chefs de département pouvaient également siéger au sein du Magengamot.

Un ministre de la Magie est nommé pour 7 ans renouvelable alors que les membres du Magengamot sont nommés à vie. Jusqu'à présent, Fudge n'avait eu aucun souci à faire passer ses lois et obtenir l'accord des vieux sages comme on les surnommait sur ses projets les plus importants. Dumbledore lui avait accordé avec bienveillance toutes ses lubies et Cornélius s'était donc cru à l'abri de toute velléité d'opposition.

Mais aujourd'hui Dumbledore s'apprêtait à reprendre officiellement le pouvoir.

Ce dernier se trouvait justement au niveau 10 dans la salle d'audience. Salle immense sans fenêtre, très sombre et seulement illuminée par quelques torches géométriquement disposées sur les murs de pierre brute. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une chaise couverte de chaînes surplombée par de grands gradins en vieux bois sur lesquels s'assoient les honorables membres du Magengamot.

Tous les membres étaient là, sévèrement assis à leurs places, chacun vêtu d'une robe de sorcier couleur prune brodée sur le côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Tous attendaient.

A côté de la chaise couverte de chaînes sur laquelle était supposé d'asseoir l'accusé, un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux roux et au regard bienveillant tripotait ses notes avec nervosité tandis que Dumbledore, assit au milieu de l'estrade légèrement surélevé à cet endroit, s'empêchait de consulter toutes les trente secondes sa montre.

Cornélius avait une heure de retard.

Amélia Bones, qui était assise juste à la gauche d'Albus, prit enfin la parole :

- Mr Iscariote, votre client a-t-il eu un empêchement quelconque ? Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

- Je l'ignore madame, avoua humblement l'avocat. Nous étions sensés nous retrouver ici il y a plus d'une heure. Je ne peux que supposer qu'une urgence relative à son travail l'a retenu de cette salle d'audience !

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée et Dumbledore sentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui. Fudge était un idiot patenté, mais il n'était pas non plus suicidaire. S'il y avait eu une urgence, peut-être que cela voulait dire…

- Je vais aller voir par moi-même au Ministère, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix forte mais calme, comme s'il voulait rassurer les craintes de ses confrères. Restez ici à l'attendre, et si jamais l'accusé arrive, veuillez me prévenir.

D'un pas vif pour un homme de son âge il se leva de son siège et sortit de la salle d'audience tout en vérifiant discrétement que le talkie qu'Harry lui avait confié en rechignant était bien dans sa poche.

Le Magengamot se trouvait au niveau 10 soit le dernier du Ministère. Contrairement à tous les autres, on n'y accédait pas par les ascenseurs mais par un escalier se situant à gauche de la porte menant au Département des Mystères. Dumbledore dut donc descendre lesdits escaliers avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour accéder au niveau 1 où se trouvait le bureau du Ministre.

Mais alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau 1 et que Dumbledore cherchait du regard un quelconque signe d'agitation ou de chaos pouvant expliquer la mystérieuse absence du Ministre, une voix glaciale et tonitruante résonna dans tout le Ministère.

- Que tous les employés du Ministère sortent du bâtiment et viennent voir le spectacle que je leur réserve !

Le sang du vieil homme se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas entendu cette vois depuis si longtemps !

Voldemort était au Ministère.

Autour de lui tout s'arrêta. Les employés les plus jeunes ne reconnurent pas la voix et se demandèrent ce qui se passait tandis que pour certains, des mauvais souvenirs remontaient et l'angoisse les envahissait. Un brouhaha monstre envahit alors le niveau 1.

- Que tout le monde reste calme ! Ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix ferme et puissante. Oui, il s'agit bien de la voix de Voldemort !

Certains laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur. Et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore totalement convaincus de la renaissance du mage noir, il ne leur resta plus aucun doute.

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, continua-t-il, en attendant, je veux qu'absolument tout le monde reste à l'intérieur ! C'est un ordre officiel, personne ne sort. C'est peut-être un piège, mais il est plus probable que Voldemort soit dehors, en compagnie de ses Mangemorts.

Il vit sur la mine des sorciers l'entourant que personne ne lui désobéirait, même si certains étaient très curieux.

Dumbledore redescendit rapidement dans l'atrium et face au chaos environnant, répéta le même discours, faisant en sorte cette fois que tout le Ministère l'entende. Deux Aurors présents voulurent le suivre, mais il leur recommanda de d'abord attendre. Si dans quelques minutes ils n'entendaient rien, alors qu'ils agissent.

Le Ministère de la Magie était situé en plein cœur de Londres, et alors que pour y entrer il fallait d'entrer dans la si célèbre cabine téléphonique rouge, pour en sortir il suffisait de franchir une porte dorée située juste à côté de l'entrée des visiteurs ne laissant passer que des sortants. Un mécanisme complexe et de l'avis de Dumbledore, très peu sûr. Après tout les Mangemorts avaient bien réussi à s'introduire dans le bâtiment quelques mois auparavant.

Juste en dehors de cette porte, une simple rue moldue un peu plus sale et délabré que la moyenne avec quelques vieux immeubles et de rares passants. Les sortilèges repousses-moldus abondaient à cet endroit.

Et c'était une bonne chose dans ces circonstances.

Dans la rue déserte en cette froide matinée de septembre, Dumbledore aperçut Voldemort et une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui formaient un cercle autour de lui.

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illumina quand son plus vieil ennemi fit son apparition.

- Albus, vous vous joignez donc à nous pour cette petite causerie, quelle charmante surprise !

Le Mangemort le plus proche de lui, assez petit et mince laissa échapper un rire hystérique et Albus reconnut aussitôt Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tom, que fais-tu donc ici ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

- Regardez donc au-dessus de vous, conseilla-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Albus leva les yeux.

Le spectacle le laissa sans voix.

Cornélius Fudge était figé dans les airs, les bras et jambes écartés comme s'il était cloué sur une sorte de croix invisible. Son visage exprimait une souffrance indicible, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche qui était pourtant grande ouverte, comme s'il était en train de hurler.

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

Dumbledore se retourna très rapidement et constata que la plupart des employés étaient fixés aux différentes fenêtres du bâtiment et regardaient tout cela avec horreur et angoisse.

Il fallait agir très vite.

D'un mouvement plus rapide que l'éclair, il sortit son fameux petit briquet marron de sa poche, celui qui lui permettait de geler le temps pour une seule minute, et l'actionna. Le temps se figea, et le vieux sorcier en profita pour appeler Harry et le prévenir de ce qui se passait.

- Harry, Voldemort est au Ministère ! Il a capturé Fudge ! Clama-t-il dans le petit artefact.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant moins de dix secondes.

- On arrive tout de suite.

Et la communication fut coupée. Il ne restait que trente secondes avant que la magie ne se dissipe. Dumbledore profita de ce laps de temps pour verrouiller magiquement les entrées et sorties du Ministère. Ainsi les gens à l'intérieur étaient en sécurité, puis il se mit en position de combattre. Alors qu'il cherchait comment délivrer Cornélius, le temps se défigea.

Exactement au même moment, Harry et tous les membres de l'AP débarquèrent en transplanant, et Dumbledore remercia silencieusement James Potter pour avoir proposé trois semaines auparavant que tous les adolescents apprennent à transplaner, idée qui avait été suivie. En de telles occasions, c'était plus qu'indispensable.

Voldemort parut surpris et furieux cette arrivée. Bellatrix laissa échapper un mugissement féroce et ôta d'un geste brusque le masque qui recouvrait sa figure toujours décharnée. Dumbledore songea avec tristesse qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été une femme absolument magnifique.

Harry, qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement haineux à la vue de cette femme. Mais son attention se reporta très vite sur son pire ennemi.

- Tu as trouvé le moyen de nous rejoindre Harry, susurra Voldemort, une fois qu'il eut surmonté le choc de voir le Survivant. Il avait pourtant escompté qu'en arrivant à cette heure très précisément, Harry n'aurait pas le moyen d'être prévenu.

Autant pour lui.

Les membres de l'AP étaient alignés face aux Mangemorts qui étaient légèrement moins nombreux. Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas ramené toutes ses recrues dont avait parlé Draco.

- Je n'allais quand même pas manquer l'occasion de te revoir Tom, cracha Harry non sans ironie. Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois.

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent encore plus écarlates sous l'effet de la colère. Le gamin avait pris les mauvaises habitudes du vieux fou apparemment.

Mais Fudge était toujours piégé dans les airs et Voldemort n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était ici. Et puis c'était l'occasion de donner une bonne leçon au gamin.

Il pointa si brusquement sa baguette dans les airs que personne hormis Albus Dumbledore n'eut le temps de le voir faire.

- Lacero ! Hurla-t-il en direction du Ministre de la Magie.

Et d'un mouvement fluide et élégant de sa baguette, Voldemort décapita Cornélius Fudge. Alors que sa tête retombait lourdement sur le parvis en béton sous les cris d'horreur de tous ceux qui observaient la scène, que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, Voldemort continua à lacérer tout le corps mort du sorcier.

Voldemort baissa les yeux vers Harry qui avait assisté à la scène avec incrédulité. A l'intérieur du Ministère plusieurs personnes hurlèrent et du sang éclaboussa quelques membres de l'AP.

- C'est toi le prochain Harry, siffla Voldemort, et le Survivant sentit alors sa cicatrice brûler plus douloureusement que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder face à la souffrance qui était si intense qu'elle menaçait de faire éclater son crâne. Luttant de toutes ses forces, il resserra sa baguette et la dirigea vers son ennemi. Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire démoniaque et Harry comprit que Voldemort faisait exprès de pousser sur leur lien. Il tentait d'envahir l'esprit du jeune Serpentard et celui-ci ne pouvait qu'ériger de puissantes barrières mentales pour l'en empêcher, mais cela lui demandait énormément d'efforts, Voldemort était le Légilimens le plus puissant d'Angleterre derrière Dumbledore après tout.

Les deux armées faisaient face et observaient avec fascination leurs chefs se fixer de la sorte. Elles attendaient un signal pour commencer la bataille.

Tel un lieutenant fidèle au poste, Severus Rogue se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de son protégé et était prêt à dégainer sa baguette pour lutter contre son ancien maître dés que nécessaire.

Et Bella l'avait aussitôt remarqué. Elle s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Elle avait promis au Maître de venger la défection de l'ancien Mangemort. Elle ne faillirait pas une nouvelle fois à sa promesse. Severus Rogue serait son prochain trophée.

Après tout, elle avait bien déjà eu Remus Lupin.

Mais Dumbledore sentit le danger. Tom était en train de forcer la connexion avec Harry, était-il seulement au courant de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur du jeune homme ?

S'il continuait, un incident pouvait avoir lieu et Harry être complètement possédé. Il fallait empêcher cela, il fallait empêcher que quiconque découvre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

- Actirum corpa, lança-t-il alors en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un jet de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette. Voldemort fut surpris par cette attaque mais la contra aisément d'un simple geste de la main.

Et le combat commença.

Alors qu'Harry faisait mine d'attaquer son Némésis, Dumbledore passa rapidement devant lui et lança un sort inconnu à l'encontre de Voldemort, s'interposant ainsi entre les deux acteurs de la fameuse prophétie. Harry sentit la rage bouillonner en lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix, deux autres Mangemorts se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui et il dut les combattre, abandonnant ainsi ses deux ennemis ensemble.

Mais de quel droit Dumbledore prenait sa place de la sorte ? Comment osait-il le reléguer de la sorte en arrière, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple soldat et non pas le meneur ?

Un éclair de chevelure blonde apparut dans son champ de vision et Harry reconnut parmi les deux hommes qui l'attaquaient Lucius Malfoy.

L'autre était donc forcément Mordred.

Lucius, l'assassin d'Evana et le père indigne d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Celui-là même qui n'hésitait pas à livrer en pâture son fils à un psychopathe sanguinaire, celui également qui avait assassiné le père de Jenny et lui avait donné le journal maudit en seconde année.

Un des hommes à abattre, celui qui avait encore une emprise sur Ryan et pouvait les espionner par ce biais.

Devant tel homme, Harry n'éprouverait aucun scrupule.

Levant sa baguette avec rage, il attaqua Lucius avec un puissant Doloris que ce dernier esquiva très habilement. Les coups de baguettes fusèrent entre les trois combattants, Mordred tenta de le désarmer mais Harry contre-attaqua avec un sort de découpe qui manqua de quelques millimètres sa cible. L'un d'entre eux laissa échapper un rire cruel et Harry n'en ressentit que plus de colère.

- Everbero ! Lança-t-il en direction des deux hommes, mais un seul fut atteint. Le Serpentard eut alors la joie de voir Mordred Nott faire un vol plané à plus de trois mètres pour aller s'écraser lourdement contre le parvis en béton. Mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Lucius lança sur lui un Doloris qu'Harry esquiva en se baissant très rapidement. Il tenta de répliquer avec plusieurs sorts de magie noire très avancés mais aucun ne trouva cible, et Mordred revint rapidement à la charge, même s'il semblait souffrir de son épaule droite.

- Alors Harry, qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être devenu l'idole des foules ? Ricana-t-il de sa voix grave et moqueuse en même temps. Quel dommage que le monstre qui te servait de père ne soit plus là pour voir ça !

Harry sentit une puissante rage l'envahir. La blessure était encore trop fraiche et ces monstres n'avaient pas le droit de souiller sa mémoire de la sorte.

Pourtant il devait canaliser ses émotions, se souvenir des nombreuses leçons de Sev qui redoutait que les gênes Gryffondoriens en lui ne prennent l'ascendant quand il était provoqué de la sorte.

Oui mais c'était Remus dont on parlait…

Tentant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait la fureur qui l'envahissait, il lança de nouveau très rapidement deux Doloris sur Mordred qui ne réussit pas à échapper au deuxième et s'écroula bientôt à terre en gémissant, son extrêmement doux aux oreilles du Survivant.

Mais du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il tentait d'échapper aux assauts d'un Lucius décidément très en forme ce matin, et alors que les combats faisaient rage entre l'AP et les Mangemorts, il se rendit compte que Severus était en train de se battre avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix, la meurtrière de son père.

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines et Mordred profita de ce manque d'attention pour infliger une profonde coupure à la cuisse d'Harry. Un grondement de douleur lui échappa mais cela eut pour effet de le reconcentrer sur le combat, les deux membres du Triumvirat n'étant pas distraits de la sorte eux.

Mais tandis qu'il levait un bouclier devant les assauts répétés de Lucius et Mordred qui lui lançaient sort après sort sans jamais s'arrêter, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur le combat entre Severus et Lestrange. Il mourrait d'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais se doutait bien que ça lui coûterait cher.

Alors il se contentait de guetter des sons, n'importe quel indice qui lui indiquerait que Sev était en train de massacre l'autre folledingue, qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il ne souffrait pas.

Cependant, au milieu de la cohue c'était très difficile d'entendre la voix désirée. Voldemort était particulièrement loquace aujourd'hui et lui et Dumbledore ne cessaient de s'invectiver.

Il ne pouvait que prier. Prier que Severus en ressorte indemne, autrement, il ne le supporterait pas.

Et une partie de lui espérait aussi que son mentor pourrait le venger. En même temps, Severus était probablement le plus apte à vaincre la Mangemorte.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Severus était prêt à combattre la Lestrange, il avait tant attendu son heure et imaginé l'instant où il pourrait enfin lui faire payer qu'il n'allait quand même pas la laisser gagner. Impensable.

Le combat qui les opposait ce matin était probablement le plus intense et le plus chargé en émotions parmi tous ceux qui se déroulaient dans cette ruelle ensanglantée par les restes de Cornélius Fudge.

Probablement parce que pour chacun des combattants, il s'agissait d'un combat à mort.

Les sorts fusaient entre eux deux et ce n'était pas pour rigoler. Deux Avada avaient déjà été balancés par Bellatrix et c'était adroitement que Severus les avait évités. Lui de son côté lui avait déjà infligé un Doloris qui s'était estompé trop rapidement à son goût. Mais entre eux deux, ce n'était que magie noire et Impardonnables.

- Vomica !

- Diripio !

- Crucio !

- Fervefacio !

Les sorts ricochaient entre les deux adversaires qui n'arrivaient pas à s'atteindre. C'était comme une danse, une sorte de ballet cruel qui avait pour but la destruction de l'autre. Severus ne voyait rien d'autre lui que Bellatrix, il était comme hypnotisée, envahi par une haine et une rage absolument flamboyante. Lui qui reprochait souvent à Harry de se laisser dominer par son côté Gryffondor, il n'était pas mieux en cette occasion.

En se baissant légèrement il parvint de justesse à éviter l'éclair de feu qui jaillissait dans sa direction et qui vint à la place frapper le mur du ministère, juste sous une des fenêtres où les témoins s'étaient agglutinés. De loin on put entendre quelques murmures d'horreurs s'échapper de ces spectateurs impuissants, devant l'intensité des combats et le spectacle d'un Voldemort en pleine forme. Mais Severus fit abstraction de son environnement pour se concentrer uniquement sur son ennemie. Bellatrix était excellente, et il ne parvenait pas à la toucher. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait réussi qu'à lui infliger un maigre Crucio qui ne l'avait même pas fait tomber à terre. Elle était tellement habituée, elle devait presque être immunisée.

Il lui lança à nouveaux un sort de la mort qu'elle fit rejaillir d'un mouvement gracieux et qui faillit toucher un autre Mangemort qui ne parvint à l'esquiver à temps en se laissant tomber à terre.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient de haine, et contrairement à son habitude, aucun quolibet cruel ne s'échappait de ses lèvres décharnée. Elle était silencieuse, plus concentrée que jamais sur sa mission. Après tout, elle savait que son Maître ne tolérerait pas un nouvel échec. Pas après le Ministère.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau en direction de Severus et l'éclair vert passa à deux millimètres du maître de potions qui cherchait désespérément une idée pour la toucher, l'affaiblir.

Et peut-être que…

- Extractum !

- Flagro Fagello !

- Diffractum !

Mais cette fois-ci, Severus ne lança pas le sortilège sur son ennemie, mais sur le Mangemort qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et qui combattait les Londubat. Surprise par cette cible inattendue, Bellatrix tourna brusquement la tête vers le Mangemort qui était tombé à terre et qui se tordait de douleur pour une dizaine de secondes. Ce qui fut largement suffisant pour Severus.

Avec plus de rapidité qu'il n'en fallait à Harry pour attraper le vif d'or, il sortit de sa poche une minuscule fiole en verre de cristal qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en cas d'attaque imprévue (habitude qui remontait déjà à la première guerre) et la lança violemment et habilement dans les cheveux découverts de Bellatrix.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

Un hurlement déchirant perça l'air et interrompit tous les combats. Et ce ne fut pas sans satisfaction que Severus vit sa pire ennemie se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de la potion qui attaquait avec virulence son crâne. Ses cheveux tombaient par poignée et d'immenses brûlures commençaient à apparaître. Le poison, agissant comme un acide, dévorait la chair et était censé laisser des séquelles très importantes.

Mais l'ancien Mangemort n'avait pas l'intention qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour cela.

Levant presque victorieusement sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix, il s'apprêta à lancer le sort de la mort. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter, Lucius Malfoy s'empressa de l'en empêcher en lançant dans sa direction un sort de découpe.

Laissant échapper un grognement de douleur, Severus relâcha son attention et Bellatrix profita de ce laps de temps inespéré pour s'enfuir en transplanant.

Et alors que du sang coulait abondamment de son épaule, et que Lucius laissait échapper un rire narquois, Severus regarda avec une haine féroce disparaître sa chance de tuer Bellatrix, tout en se jurant que la prochaine fois, elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Pendant ce temps, ses camarades eux aussi se battaient avec acharnement contre les Mangemorts.

Alors que la bataille entre Dumbledore et Voldemort faisait rage, et qu'elle était celle qui attirait le plus de regards d'ailleurs, Severus se rendit compte non sans appréhension que son camp n'était pas en train de perdre, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus en train de gagner.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient plus nombreux que les Mangemorts, de 5 ou 6 personnes. Seulement, ils avaient beau être plus nombreux, ils n'en tiraient aucun avantage, au contraire.

Le problème, se rendit compte avec lassitude Severus, c'est que la moitié d'entre eux était encore des adolescents. Des adolescents doués, mais des adolescents tout de même. On ne pouvait attendre d'eux des miracles face à des Mangemorts aguerris aux pires formes de magie qui pouvaient exister.

Se rendant compte que la situation était plus déséquilibrée du côté est, là où Tonks, Morgana et Fol-Œil se battaient contre pas moins de 5 Mangemorts, Severus partit leur donner un coup de main qui ne pouvait être que salutaire.

De son côté, Harry se battait toujours contre Lucius et Mordred et il s'en tirait assez bien, compte tenu des circonstances, même s'il était toujours furieux que Dumbledore l'ait empêché d'affronter Voldemort.

Pour l'instant les deux hommes ne l'avaient toujours pas touché, et il était évident que cela les énervait au plus haut point. Eux les deux Mangemorts les plus habiles et les plus expérimentés de leur camp, ils ne parvenaient même pas à le toucher. Le Survivant esquivait avec adresse tous leurs sorts, se baissant quand il le fallait, faisant ricocher avec une nonchalance presque désinvolte les jets de lumière volant dans sa direction, et surtout, il avait réussi à retrouver son sang-froid. Le spectacle d'une Bellatrix ensanglantée et obligée de fuir lui avait procuré un immense plaisir. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore morte, mais l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie allait lui rester en travers de la gorge pendant encore très longtemps.

Nul doute que Tom n'avait guère apprécié. Il risquait de lui faire très cher payer.

- Doloris ! Lança-t-il de nouveau sur ses deux adversaires, ne cherchant pas à en viser un en particulier. Le sort atteignit encore une fois Mordred, qui était quand même moins bon duelliste que Lucius, et de nouveau il s'écroula à terre en gémissant.

Harry en profita alors pour lui lancer un second sortilège impardonnable, alors que Lucius, dont les lèvres trop fines s'étiraient en un large sourire, lança de toutes ses forces un sort qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, sort qui avait été inventé par un de ses condisciples.

- Sectumsempra !

Parce qu'il était trop occupé à doloriser Mordred, Harry ne vit pas Lucius lancer le sort. En revanche, quelqu'un à côté de lui entendit la formule magique et sans crier garde, Harry vit soudain son ancien père biologique se jeter devant lui, se plaçant ainsi droit dans la ligne de mire de Lucius Malfoy.

James Potter retomba aussitôt à terre, évanoui. Une immense plaie sanguinolente couvrait désormais sa poitrine et Lily poussa un petit cri d'effroi en voyant son mari blessé de la sorte. Reconnaissant le sortilège qu'ils n'avaient que tous vu en action durant la première guerre, elle savait qu'il fallait agir très vite, où il risquait de mourir.

Les yeux emplis de haine, elle s'empressa de lancer un reducto sur Lucius qui ne fut que légèrement touché et tomba presque en arrière. Pendant ce temps Harry, trop surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, avait baissé sa garde et le père de Théodore en avait profité pour se ressaisir et l'attaquer par derrière avec un puissant jacio qui eut pour effet de le propulser avec violence contre le mur du ministère. Harry se sentit s'écraser contre la vieille bâtisse, et ce faisant quelques unes de ses côtes se briser, alors que la foule abritée derrière les murs, laissait échapper des cris d'effroi devant la violence qui allait crescendo.

Cela suffit pour faire diversion et Lily et Sirius se hâtèrent de prendre James avec eux pour transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

Tentant de reprendre sa respiration et de faire taire la douleur qui irradiait désormais en lui, Harry se releva péniblement, faisant également abstraction des dizaines de regards qui étaient braqués sur lui. Il savait que tous attendaient qu'il se comporte en héros, qu'il montre sa force et sa puissance, mais jusque là, il n'avait pas réussi grand-chose.

Et juste en face de lui avait lieu le combat le plus impressionnant qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Dumbledore contre Voldemort. Dans le passé, les deux sorciers ne s'étaient battus qu'à de très rares occasions, et Harry en avait déjà entendu parler par Remus l'année dernière. Il savait que Dumbledore était un sorcier très puissant, et il avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter par lui-même à la combativité de Tom, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça.

Des deux hommes émanait une aura de puissance telle qu'on pouvait la sentir à des centaines de mètres de là. Un halo d'un doré sombre entourait Dumbledore et le faisait rayonner de telle façon qu'on oubliait les faiblesses inhérentes à son âge élevé. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait une lueur d'une férocité incommensurable, ses gestes étaient lents, mais puissants, et il ne bougeait presque pas, restant immobile sur le sol, contrairement à son adversaire qui semblait occuper tout l'espace.

Dumbledore en imposait, et brusquement Harry se sentit faible et désarmé. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que tous se battaient, et Voldemort n'avait toujours pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à égratigner le vieux sorcier qui devant chaque attaque produisait une sorte de bouclier d'un bleu argenté qui renvoyait automatiquement tous les sortilèges dans une trajectoire opposée.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas en reste. Avec une fascination morbide Harry observait son pire ennemi multiplier ses attaques contre Dumbledore. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, et violents, son visage se contorsionner sous l'effet de la rage et Harry ressentait de plus en plus sa cicatrice le brûler, et la propre colère de Voldemort l'envahir. Le lien entre les deux était plus fort que jamais, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques mètres et le Serpentard devait fournir un véritable effort physique pour dresser ses barrières d'occlumentie et tenter de faire barrage à cette présence intruse.

Désormais Voldemort ne lançait plus que des Avada sur Dumbledore et celui-ci les rejetait tous inlassablement, avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais soudain, alors que Voldemort faisait siffler les sortilèges les uns après les autres plus vite que des balles de revolver, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par une lumière violemment orangée tout au bout de la ruelle, sur sa gauche.

Un Mangemort était en train de brûler vif, se rendit-il compte très rapidement. Face à Blaise et Hermione qui avaient combattu ensemble, le soldat de Voldemort, qui poussait d'horribles hurlements de pure souffrance, était littéralement en train de se consumer et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lancer un expelliarmus, le Mangemort retomba à terre, corps carbonisé et sans vie, sous les regards incrédules et horrifiés de ses deux amis.

Harry ne fut pas le seul à assister à la mort d'un Mangemort en direct. Lucius et Mordred, qui se battaient contre Elisabeth et Severus qui avaient pris le relais d'Harry, finirent par apercevoir le cadavre et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient désormais trop faible numériquement pour continuer à se battre sans en subir les conséquences, d'autant plus que leur Maître n'arrivait visiblement à rien.

Lucius leva sa baguette et un éclair blanc jaillit dans le ciel, attirant ainsi l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, comprenant ce qui s'était passé, laissé échapper un cri de colère.

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le Survivant qui ressentit de nouveau, et avec une violence inouïe, sa cicatrice brûler sur son front. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient malgré lui de ses yeux, il avait l'impression que tout son corps n'était plus que souffrance, mais surtout, le pire était de sentir la présence de Voldemort tenter d'envahir son esprit, son âme noire et purulente s'immiscer dans son âme pour essayer de le détruire au plus profond de lui-même.

_Tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir Harry…regarde-toi, faible et acculé, tu n'es rien…tu ne peux même pas tenir lors d'un combat, comment peux-tu espérer me battre un jour ?...il est trop tard pour toi, et tous ceux que tu aimes…tu as déjà tué ton père, mais tous tes amis sont les prochains sur la liste…tu ne m'auras jamais…_

La voix de son ennemi résonnait dans sa tête, les mots s'infiltraient en lui et les barrières d'Harry se baissaient lentement. Les yeux fermés, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour résister, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces, le corps entier crispé et tendu, ses jambes tremblaient sur le sol et ses mains s'entrechoquaient avec violence.

Il revivait désormais ses pires souvenirs et Voldemort continuait de s'installer en lui. Des flashs et des images tournoyaient dans son esprit, rendant la souffrance encore plus intolérable.

Dumbledore comprit qu'il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Tom ne puisse complètement posséder le Survivant, et la lueur victorieuse qu'arborait son regard d'un rouge sanglant indiquait qu'il était tout prés d'atteindre son but. D'ailleurs, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait presque apercevoir un minuscule lien argenté relier Harry et Tom, et devenir de plus en plus fort.

Le signe de l'Horcruxe, bien évidemment.

C'était sur ce lien qu'il fallait agir. Même s'il tentait d'attaquer Tom, cela ne marcherait pas. Non, il fallait trouver un sort assez puissant pour rompre la connexion entre les deux morceaux d'âmes de Tom.

Fermant les yeux, Albus Dumbledore se concentra de toutes ses forces, tentant ainsi de réunir et de canaliser toute sa magie, afin de pouvoir mettre assez de puissance dans le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à employer. L'aura de lumière qui avait été présente durant tout son combat contre Tom vibra tout autour de lui et s'assombrit encore un peu plus. Albus sut alors qu'il était prêt et il attaqua.

- Anima separatio ! Hurla-t-il avec force.

Un éclair noir jaillit alors de sa baguette et vint frapper le lien directement, coupant brutalement la connexion entre les deux protagonistes. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de douleur effroyable et vacilla en arrière. Il éprouvait une douleur telle qu'il avait rarement connu dans sa vie, comme si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder au plus profond de lui-même.

Harry ressentit la même douleur, mais avec beaucoup moins d'acuité et seul un faible cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le souffle court, il tenta vainement de reprendre pleine conscience, comprenant à peine ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout était brouillé autour de lui, comme une sorte de nuage un peu sombre.

Les combats stoppèrent alors. Surpris, et inquiets de voir leur maître dans un tel état, les Mangemorts ne savaient trop comment réagir. Lucius et Mordred se précipitèrent auprès de Voldemort tandis qu'Elisabeth et Severus accourraient vers Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda avec inquiétude la Serdaigle, qui s'empressa d'aider Harry à doucement se relever.

- J'en sais rien, bredouilla-t-il, toujours dans les vapes. J'ai comme l'impression que Voldemort m'a attaqué, dans ma tête…je sais pas je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, ça a cessé aussi vite que ça a commencé !

Severus sortit alors une petite fiole de potion revigorante de sa poche et la tendit à son protégé en lui recommandant de la boire lentement. Ses yeux se portèrent alors à l'endroit où Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient en train de combattre plus tôt.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir, et Severus comprit aussitôt que cela était dû au fait qu'il était magiquement complètement épuisé. Se maudissant de n'avoir pas suivi la scène et de ne pas savoir quel sort Dumbledore venait de lancer, le maitre de potions vit sans surprise Lucius faire le signe de ralliement aux autres Mangemorts qui disparurent tous dans un pop si caractéristique du transplanage. Voldemort fut le dernier à disparaître, juste après avoir lancé dans le ciel la marque des Mangemorts : le serpent sortant d'un crâne. Symbole qui signifiait que quelqu'un était mort de sa main ou de celles de ses fidèles. En l'occurrence, Cornélius Fudge, que personne ou presque ne regretterait.

Un silence de plomb envahit la ruelle, tous étaient encore sous le choc.

Blaise avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qu'il venait juste de tuer de sang froid, et sans qu'il même qu'il n'en eut conscience, il s'était rapproché d'Hermione si prés que leurs corps se touchaient. Cette dernière, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'éprouvait son ami en ce moment, prit doucement sa main et la serra très fort pour essayer de lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort.

Il avait jeté le sort mortel sans même y réfléchir, sans même avoir conscience des conséquences que cela aurait. Il avait été pris par le combat, et par la haine qu'il éprouvait envers tous ces serviteurs de Voldemort. Une seule pensée avait alors occupé son esprit. L'un d'entre eux était peut-être celui qui avait failli le tuer en juin dernier, et qui l'avait défiguré. Peut-être même que c'était cet homme avec qui Hermione et lui étaient en train de se battre. Cet homme, grand et mince, qui ne disait rien et se battait plutôt bien, et dont les mouvements presque mécaniques pouvaient laisser penser qu'il ne faisait qu'accomplir son devoir machinalement, sans éprouver la passion ou la rage de vaincre de tous ses condisciples ici présents.

Ce sort qui avait tué, ardeo corpus, c'était la première fois qu'il le lançait. Il l'avait vu dans un livre quelques semaines auparavant, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Un simple sort de magie noire qui avait pour effet de créer un puissant éclair de feu venant attaquer la personne frappée et l'incinérait très rapidement. La victime avait à peine le temps de se sentir mourir.

Et maintenant, il se sentait simplement hébété, comme si ce qui venait de se produire était du fait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il n'était qu'un observateur extérieur, indifférent, un témoin anonyme, quelqu'un qui ne venait pas juste de tuer un autre être humain.

- Ca va aller Blaise ? Demanda avec hésitation Hermione, après quelques minutes de silence tendu.

Le Serpentard hocha mécaniquement la tête pour lui signifier que oui, il allait bien. Alors qu'en fait, il était simplement terrifié.

Autour d'eux régnait une grande agitation. Maintenant que Voldemort et ses mignons s'étaient évaporés, Dumbledore avait rouvert les portes du Ministère, et il le regrettait presque. Les journalistes s'étaient rués sur un Harry mal en point, l'aveuglant sous les flashs de leurs appareils photos magiques et le mitraillant de photos, alors qu'une Elisabeth tentait avec colère de les repousser. Mais tels des sangsues ils se pressaient, laissant à peine respirer le Survivant.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était savoir quel était cet étrange phénomène qui s'était produit, pourquoi il était resté à terre pendant si longtemps, qu'est ce qu'il ressentait, regrettait-il la mort de Fudge etc etc. Aucune décence ni éthique, ils étaient là pour le sensationnel et à peine quelques heures plus tard les manchettes des journaux relateraient avec profusion des comptes-rendus biaisés et inexacts des événements qui s'étaient produits au Ministère.

Et aucun d'entre eux ne serait forcément tendre envers le Survivant.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! S'exclamait Elisabeth avec colère, tentant de les repousser. Harry, toujours pâle et faible s'était relevé et tentait de faire face à tous ces journalistes, rassemblant ses pensées afin de former des phrases cohérentes qui satisferaient tout le monde.

Une aide inattendue vint alors à son secours.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait ! Tonna la voix de Dumbledore, et il émanait de lui tant d'autorité que les journalistes se retournèrent aussitôt, et certains eurent le bon goût de paraître légèrement gênés.

Je comprends votre désir de poser des questions au jeune Harry, mais maintenant n'est pas le meilleur moment ! Vous avez tous assisté au combat, et vous l'avez vu se battre avec vaillance et courage, et je suis persuadé que vous avez assez d'éléments pour écrire d'excellents articles. Maintenant, il serait sage de laisser le jeune Harry et ses amis, qui ont vécu bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, souffler un peu. Ils ont une rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui !

Certains n'étaient clairement pas contents mais personne n'oserait contredire le grand sorcier. Aussi, après avoir pris quelques dernières photos de la scène et des membres de l'AP, la foule se dispersa et Harry et ses alliés se rassemblèrent.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux Harry ? Demanda avec appréhension Alice Londubat. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, mais intérieurement il bouillait de rage. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le discours condescendant de Dumbledore. Comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin faible et sans défense, un gamin sur qui il fallait veiller et qui était incapable de se débrouiller seul.

Jetant un dernier regard haineux sur Dumbledore, qui le remarqua mais fit mine de rien, il sentit soudain comme un regard qui l'observait avec insistance. Tournant la tête, il aperçut, à l'intérieur du ministère, juste derrière une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, un homme qui le fixait avec attention.

Les cheveux roux, des yeux d'un noir brûlant et un visage ridé par le temps, cet homme avait un regard inquiétant et Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Quand il comprit que le Survivant l'avait vu, l'homme mystérieux ouvrit la bouche comme pour murmurer quelque chose avant de lui faire un rapide clin d'œil, et de disparaître.

Harry regarda de droite à gauche pour voir où il était parti, mais en vain. Personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir remarqué l'inconnu et tous insistaient pour repartir à Poudlard, afin qu'il se fasse examiner par Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste, vérifier qu'ils ont le bon contre-sort pour soigner Potter, dit soudain Severus avec mauvaise grâce. Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé et a besoin d'aller se faire examiner là-bas ? Où les soins de Mme Pomfresh suffiront ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête. Aujourd'hui ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, hormis quelques coupures, quelques bleus et égratignures, personne n'avait rien eu, et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr, hormis Blaise et Severus, aucun n'avait réussi à infliger de dégât sérieux aux Mangemorts, mais au moins ils n'avaient aucun mort à déplorer cette fois-ci.

Après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'Harry était en assez bon état pour pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard sans lui, Severus transplana à Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie des Londubat qui tenaient à rejoindre leurs amis.

Quand à Harry et ses amis, il était temps pour eux de retourner à Poudlard, pour une nouvelle année qui commençait.


	71. Hogwarts : the revolution has begun

**Chapitre 70 : Hogwarts : the revolution has begun.**

_Poudlard._

_01 septembre 1996._

Un brouhaha monstre régnait dans la grande salle en ce soir de rentrée. Et la cause principale de tout ce tapage n'était pas la joie de revenir à Poudlard, de retrouver ses amis ou l'excitation bien naturelle due à toute rentrée, le bonheur de savoir qu'on allait retourner en cours de Potions par exemple. Non, tout ce bruit n'avait qu'une seule et unique cause : la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu juste devant le Ministère, la mort du Ministre et le retour officiellement officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela ne faisait qu'à peine quelques heures, mais déjà la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la communauté sorcière en Grande-Bretagne et aucun élève n'y avait échappé. Les journaux en parlaient déjà, dans les couloirs les fantômes murmuraient entre eux, les professeurs avaient l'air plus inquiet que jamais et certains parents avaient déjà écrit à leurs enfants pour leur relater la nouvelle, les exhorter à la prudence et leur demander plus d'informations sur le Survivant.

Tous étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, hormis les premières années qui attendaient dans le couloir, terrifiés par la répartition et par les bruits qui circulaient. Ceux qui venaient de familles sorcières comprenaient, les autres étaient complètement perdus. Qui était ce vous-savez-qui, et qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ?

Pour eux, le monde sorcier était vraiment bizarre.

Dans cette Grande Salle en question, la plupart des membres de l'AP étaient présents, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser les curiosités. Les regards convergeaient tous sur eux, mais personne n'osait venir leur parler. Ils étaient un peu des héros.

Sans qu'ils en aient eu conscience, durant le combat, des photos avaient été prises par les journalistes gentiment calfeutrés à l'intérieur du Ministère. Ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'Harry, tous les membres de l'AP y étaient passés, et c'est ainsi que des photos d'eux s'étalaient dans tous les journaux. On voyait Elisabeth et Severus qui combattaient ensemble contre Lucius et Mordred qui étaient eux protégés par l'anonymat de leurs cagoules de Mangemort, Blaise qui mettait en feu un autre adversaire, Tracey casser le bras d'un Mangemort à l'aide d'un diffractum et ainsi de suite. La Gazette du Sorcier avait carrément consacré toute une édition spéciale à cette bataille, presque entièrement remplie de photos et de commentaires larmoyants et grandiloquents, mais qui remplissaient à merveille leur office. Le journaliste présent sur les lieux et qui avait été capable de pondre un tel ramassis d'âneries allait pouvoir s'attendre à une promotion très prochainement.

- On aurait du aller manger dans la Salle sur Demande, grommela Tracey, lançant un regard rageur en direction de plusieurs troisièmes années qui les dévisageait sans vergogne. Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo ! Finit-elle par crier, excédée.

- Pas la peine, ils ont déjà tout ce qu'il leur faut dans les journaux, rétorque Draco avec flegme, mais cette apparente nonchalance n'avait pour but que de masquer sa profonde inquiétude. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express avait été très éprouvant pour lui. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ne pas pouvoir se battre et surtout faire semblant…il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s'y faire.

- Tu te crois malin, répondit sèchement Tracey. Ses yeux parcouraient la Salle, cherchant désespérément Harry qui était enfermé dans le bureau du directeur depuis plusieurs heures, en compagnie de Severus et Minerva. Mais cette dernière avait réapparue quelques minutes plus tard pour aller chercher les premières années, ça devait donc être fini. En plus, tout le monde attendait Dumbledore. Que s'étaient-ils donc dit pendant tout ce temps ?

Et est-ce que James Potter s'en était sorti ? Il avait été la seule personne réellement blessé aujourd'hui, et même si Tracey ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, elle ne désirait pas pour autant qu'il succombe à ses blessures. Il ne le méritait pas. Pourtant son état avait l'air alarmant. Mais Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de venir leur faire un compte-rendu.

Quand ça s'était terminé, et qu'il avait fallu rentrer à Poudlard, tous avaient alors utilisé les cheminées du Ministère pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible. Pendant tout ce temps Harry n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, mais il était évident à ses poings serrés et à son regard tendu qu'il était très énervé, et Tracey était assez intelligente pour savoir que cette rage était dirigée contre un seul homme : Dumbledore.

Ils avaient atterri dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui leur avait alors gentiment conseillé de retourner dans leurs différentes salles communes en attendant que la cérémonie de répartition ne commence. Et alors que tous s'exécutaient, Harry était resté planté là, les bras croisés, et une lueur de défi brillant dans son regard vert émeraude.

- On doit parler, lança-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, et tous s'étaient retournés vers lui. Tracey avait alors craint que l'incident de juin dernier ne recommence. Qu'Harry perde les pédales et dolorise le vieux à en perdre haleine, encore une fois.

Parce que quand même, Harry pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère quand il le voulait.

Dumbledore avait lentement hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement, comme si il s'attendait à cela. Face à un Survivant qui ne détournait pas le regard, il indiqua gentiment à tous les autres de les laisser, tout en demandant à Hermione d'aller chercher Minerva qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Depuis, pas une nouvelle. C'était il y a plus de quatre heures et Tracey se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, cette sorte d'affrontement qui n'en était pas un entre Voldemort et Harry. Que s'était-il donc passé, et quel sort avait bien pu lancer Dumbledore ?

Mais brusquement, venant interrompre ses pensées agitées, Dumbledore fit enfin son apparition, et le bruit sembla alors tripler de volume dans la Grande Salle. Tous savaient que le directeur s'était battu contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien que ça, et certaines photos marquaient encore leurs esprits jeunes et influençables.

Et d'un seul mouvement commun, presque tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre le vieux et vénérable sorcier, qui se sentit malgré lui rougir sous l'attention. Apparemment tous avaient oublié que Dumbledore n'avait rejoint le camp des opposants à Voldemort qu'un an après son retour et que pendant tout ce temps avait pourfendu et vilipendé Harry. De toute façon, eux n'étaient pas mieux.

Seuls les élèves adeptes de Voldemort et les membres de l'AP ne participaient pas à ce mouvement collectif. Au contraire, Elisabeth avait les bras croisées contre sa poitrine et observait la scène avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le petit pupitre qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs, là où il faisait toujours son discours de rentrée, et d'un petit mouvement de la main réclama le silence. Petit à petit les applaudissements faiblirent et tous se rassirent. Dumbledore prit alors la parole et tous se turent complètement.

- Qu'il est plaisant de contempler vos jeunes visages encore innocents, commença d'une voix inhabituellement grave le vieux sorcier. En de telles circonstances ce spectacle ne peut que mettre du baume au cœur au vieux sorcier que je suis.

Vous le savez déjà, aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort a décidé de revenir de manière officielle dirons-nous, de montrer à tous ceux qui n'y croyaient pas encore et préféraient se penser en liberté, qu'il était bel et bien de retour, et que ses intentions étaient plus malfaisantes que jamais. Et pour cela, il a choisi de s'attaquer au symbole vivant de notre communauté : le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui a été massacré de sa main ce matin même.

Vous avez vu les photos, vous avez lu les comptes-rendus des différents journaux, il est donc inutile que je m'attarde là-dessus. Lord Voldemort pensait probablement pouvoir attaquer le Ministère, peut-être même le détruire, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Et ceci grâce à une seule et unique personne.

Vous le connaissez tous, pour la plupart vous le côtoyez depuis des années. Accusé injustement de meurtre l'année dernière, il est de retour parmi nous cette année, maintenant que son nom a été définitivement blanchi et lavé de tout soupçon.

Je suis le premier à admettre mes torts envers ce jeune homme. Comme vous tous j'ai cru aux apparences, et le reste de ma vie ne sera pas suffisant pour me faire pardonner. Je ne l'ai pas cru quand il me disait que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, et je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez, tous comme vous tous. Nous avons fait une erreur, une grave erreur de jugement, mais il n'est jamais trop tard.

Aujourd'hui une époque sombre et meurtrière nous fait face. Voldemort est de retour, et ce qu'il cherche, c'est la domination complète et sans partage de notre monde qu'il compte détruire. Vous pourrez trouver ses discours sur l'ordre nouveau qu'il professe séducteur, mais n'oubliez jamais que ce qu'il veut construire en réalité, c'est un monde où l'égalité et la liberté n'existent plus, où les sorciers ne venant pas d'une pure souche seront dans le meilleur des cas réduits en esclavage, sinon massacrés. Nos idéaux, notre liberté, le monde que nous avons tant peiné à construire ces derniers siècles, tout cela est en danger. Notre vie, votre vie est en danger, et personne n'est à l'abri.

Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes bel et bien en guerre, nous sommes en guerre contre un sorcier et ses troupes qui tentent de nous oppresser, et à ce titre nous devons résister car la guerre est toujours un acte par lequel un peuple résiste à l'injustice au prix de son sang. Oui certains d'entre nous périrons dans cette bataille, et d'ailleurs nous avons déjà des morts à déplorer dans cette triste lutte, mais c'est le prix de notre liberté, de notre intégrité et de notre dignité. Nous ne pouvons pas céder parce que c'est plus facile, nous ne pouvons pas céder parce que nous avons peur.

Armons-nous de courage pour accomplir notre devoir, et conduisons-nous de manière à ce que les générations futures puissent dire à notre sujet « ce fut là leur heure de gloire ». Nous irons jusqu'au bout, nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin, nous ne nous rendrons jamais, et nous nous défendrons, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus que des larmes, de la sueur et du sang.

Je sais que vous avez peur, je vois que vous avez peur, et moi-même les enfants je dois le confesser, je suis absolument terrifié. Parce que je me souviens de la première guerre et du chaos dans lequel nous avions plongé, parce que je sais de quoi Voldemort est capable, et parce que je sais que pour arrêter Voldemort, il nous faudra le détruire complètement. Et cela demandera une force et un courage absolument incommensurable.

Mais j'ai confiance. Parce que la résistance a déjà commencé à s'organiser et qu'elle a déjà remporté des victoires. Parce que tous ensemble nous sommes meilleurs, parce que nous sommes unis par quelque chose de plus fort que ce qui unit Voldemort et ses troupes et parce qu'il faut y croire, tout simplement. Il ne sert à rien de dire 'nous avons fait de notre mieux', mais il faut réussir à faire ce qui est nécessaire. En l'occurrence, la résistance est le seul choix possible.

Maintenant n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais c'est, peut-être, la fin du commencement.

La voix du vieux sorcier s'essouffla légèrement sur ces mots. Il avait prononcé son discours d'une voix si forte, si passionnée, si envoutante, que personne n'avait même osé respirer pendant qu'il parlait. Un même frisson de crainte et d'excitation se répandait parmi tous les élèves, même ceux qui étaient dans le camp de Voldemort et qui durent s'avouer, de mauvaise grâce, que Dumbledore pouvait être étonnamment convaincant.

Un silence puissant accueillit ces derniers mots et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, tous les élèves de la salle et les professeurs, dont certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, se levèrent et acclamèrent avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements, bien plus vigoureux que le premier, le professeur Dumbledore. Même les membres de l'AP avaient été hypnotisés par ces propos et applaudissaient à tout rompre. Ce discours les touchait droit au cœur, eux qui se battaient et résistaient depuis plus d'un an, et qui avaient senti bien des fois le découragement les abattre et menacer de submerger. Mais une nouvelle ardeur les animait à présent, et tous se sentaient de nouveau prêts à accomplir des miracles, déplacer des montages et se battre plus fort et plus ardemment qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

- Par Merlin il est bon ! Murmura Hermione avec émotion dans l'oreille de Neville. Elle luttait clairement contre les larmes en ce moment.

- Quel dommage qu'Harry n'assiste pas à ça, répondit Neville, dont la main estropiée acclamait avec vigueur le directeur, même lui se sentirait revigoré. On a beau détester Dumbledore et ses manipulations, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est un excellent leader, et qu'il est le seul capable de convaincre la population sorcière de se battre. Sa réputation en la matière n'est pas surfaite.

Mais Neville se trompait. Harry avait assisté au discours, simplement il était resté caché dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait écoute tout cela avec un intérêt croissant.

Le petit speech de Dumbledore l'avait touché au plus profond de lui-même, et bien entendu, quand il avait mentionné les morts qu'on déplorait, il avait aussitôt pensé à son père et son cœur avait battu un peu plus fort, et la peine qu'il ressentait toujours avec autant d'acuité avait menacé de le déstabiliser.

Et en ce moment, il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : une certaine admiration pour le vieux sorcier qui était capable de mettre autant de passion et de forces dans des mots, qui était capable de se battre contre Voldemort pendant un laps de temps assez long et s'en tirer sans même une égratignure, et une haine profonde et implacable pour ce vieux manipulateur qui avait gâché sa vie.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer tout en éprouvant le désir puissant de le tuer, de se venger. Et le souvenir de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec le vieux sorcier ne faisait qu'amplifier ces sentiments contradictoires.

- Harry ça va être ton tour, murmura brusquement une voix rauque derrière lui et Harry sursauta violemment. Bien trop concentré sur Dumbledore, il n'avait pas entendu Severus arriver.

Tu sais ce que tu vas dire ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il machinalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dumbledore.

Severus surprit son regard et retint un soupir de lassitude.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer dans son bureau, le prévint-il.

- Tu parles de mon attitude envers le vieux ou les Horcruxes ?

- Les deux. Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau une fois que la cérémonie de rentrée est terminée.

- Très bien. Tu n'y assiste pas ?

- Si bien sûr, on entrera dans la Salle en même temps. Tiens-toi prêt, Dumbledore a bientôt terminé.

Harry reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, tandis qu'un Severus songeur repensait à ce qui venait de se produire dans le bureau d'Albus à peine une heure auparavant.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle et Harry se tendit instinctivement. D'un bref hochement de tête, son directeur de maison lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Lentement, mais avec toute l'assurance Serpentardesque qu'ils possédaient, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où un silence de plomb s'installa aussitôt. Les applaudissements cessèrent et tandis que Severus allait s'installer à sa place, portant sur lui l'habituel masque de sévérité et d'austérité que tous connaissaient et qui était un peu sa marque de fabrique, Harry vint prendre place auprès de Dumbledore, sur l'estrade, alors que le vieux sorcier lui adressait un sourire si bienveillant et si gentil que le Survivant ne ressentait qu'une seule envie : le baffer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et surtout il devait faire bonne figure. Aussi rassembla-t-il toute l'hypocrisie nécessaire en lui pour lui aussi esquisser à son tour un sourire éclatant et ô combien fallacieux.

Entre les deux sorciers un subtil et complexe jeu de pouvoir existait, mais la tâche d'Harry en ce moment même était de prétendre. Tous ces adolescents dans la salle, tous ces professeurs derrière lui, tous ces sorciers dont les regards étaient fixés obstinément sur lui, il devait les convaincre de se rallier à lui, les convaincre qu'il était celui qui parviendrait à mener le camp sorcier à la victoire, qu'il était à la hauteur de la tâche qui se profilait devant lui, que tous ce qu'ils avaient entendu à son propos ces cinq dernières années était entièrement faux (ok, peut-être pas tout entièrement, mais il y avait certains détails qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître), et que surtout, la résistance contre Voldemort pouvait gagner. Plus important que de les convaincre de se rallier à lui était de les convaincre de ne pas rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etre assez convaincant pour les dissuader de franchir la ligne, telle était sa mission principale ce soir.

Et il serait à la hauteur. Parce qu'il était le meilleur, parce qu'il était le Survivant et que les incidents d'aujourd'hui ne se reproduiraient plus.

Son sourire se fit plus confiant, mais ses yeux restèrent durs et froids. Dumbledore venait de l'introduire et de réitérer sa foi en lui. Après un discours dégoulinant de bonnes intentions et de compliments, c'était à son tour de prendre la parole et de montrer que lui aussi pouvait se montrer aussi obséquieux et hypocrite que le vieux fou.

- Merci beaucoup professeur pour ce discours, je dois avouer que je me sens particulièrement ému de la confiance que vous placez en moi, et que je me sens ragaillardi par vos paroles qui me touchent au plus profond de moi-même, commença-t-il avec une humilité parfaitement feinte.

Il jeta un bref regard à son auditoire et vit toutes sortes de visage lui faisant face. Chez les Gryffondors les trois-quarts étaient sur leurs gardes, et voire franchement suspicieux, certains étaient amicaux, mais aucun n'était hostile, ce qui était tout de même assez étonnant. Et d'ailleurs Harry remarqua que Ryan n'était même pas là.

Chez les Serdaigle, la plupart avaient surtout l'air d'attendre. Intelligents comme ils l'étaient, ils voulaient d'abord voir Harry faire ses preuves et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant de prononcer leur jugement. Mais au milieu de tous ces visages pensifs il y avait le visage lumineux d'Elisabeth et Harry sentit l'habituelle boule d'anxiété et de désir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un bref sourire et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire un signe.

Elle lui manquait tellement, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se détourner de ses objectifs et de la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé.

Les Poufsouffle eux étaient clairement divisés. Certains arboraient franchement une mine hostile, surtout parmi les sixièmes et septièmes années, les plus jeunes avaient l'air effrayés, mais d'autres en revanche avaient l'air admiratifs, comme par exemple cette fille de sixième année, Hannah quelque chose dont Neville n'arrêtait pas de parler ces derniers temps, et tous ses amis autour d'elle. Clairement chez eux il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver des alliés.

Et enfin à sa propre table qu'il retrouvait non sans émotion après plus de six mois d'absence. Les visages de tous ses amis, confiants et sereins, comme s'ils ne pouvaient jamais douter de lui, même pas après sa défaite personnelle de ce matin qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Le visage mutilé de Blaise qui n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi rayonnant, Tracey qui jouait nerveusement avec des boules de pain, assise juste à côté de Draco (tiens quel hasard) qui lui était égal à lui-même : parfait en toute occasion. Daphnée qui lui souriait franchement, sa précieuse Daphnée qui était toujours si calme, si maitresse d'elle-même et qui était bien la seule à toujours lui obéir sans jamais se rebeller. Et la morveuse à côté d'elle qui tripotait sa bague en argent et regardait dans le vide, les sourcils froncés et l'air perplexe. Probablement en train de penser à Lucas et de calculer la distance qu'il y avait en centimètres entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards.

D'autres visages lui étaient clairement accueillant à cette table, et surtout les membres qui avaient lancé l'AP l'année dernière, d'autres bien entendu étaient franchement hostiles et même narquois et Harry savait qu'auprès de ces futurs Mangemorts il n'avait peut-être pas la moindre chance et de toute façon son discours ne s'adressait pas à eux.

Mais en fait, beaucoup de Serpentards il le percevait était anxieux et clairement indécis. Et s'il voulait que Serpentard devienne le bastion de la résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il allait devoir la jouer serré.

Et parmi eux, Théodore Nott n'était pas le moins stressé. Harry remarqua que le jeune homme semblait avoir énormément maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'énormes cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux furtifs et son teint était beaucoup trop pâle. Et une fois encore Harry se demanda quelle était la tâche qui avait été confié à Théo pour qu'il soit dans cet état là.

Mais le moment n'était pas venu de se poser des questions qui ne trouveraient de toute façon aucune réponse. Il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mentor derrière lui qui, assis à côté de Minerva lui adressa un mince sourire d'encouragement, et se lança dans l'arène.

- Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas toujours été bonnes, commença-t-il, de manière assez brutale, afin de s'assurer leur attention, et cela marcha. Je sais que dans cette école, je ne suis pas l'élève le plus populaire, celui qui a le plus d'amis ou qui a même une bonne réputation. Parmi tout le temps que j'ai passé ici, je n'ai côtoyé que mon groupe d'amis et j'ai ignoré le reste d'entre vous. Et la plupart du temps, j'ai même pu me montrer cassant, sec ou même arrogant, voire méchant.

J'avais une mauvaise réputation, qui maintenant vous le savez, était infondée, mais mon tort est de n'avoir rien fait pour l'arranger. Au contraire je me suis replié sur moi-même et je n'ai jamais cherché à me réconcilier avec vous, et de cela je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas le comportement que j'aurais du adopter.

Harry marqua une pause de quelques secondes et en profita pour examiner les réactions des élèves devant lui. La plupart étaient franchement surpris par ce laïus, mais il était visible que pas mal étaient amadoués par ces fausses excuses. Exactement ce qu'il avait désiré. Leur faire croire qu'il était désireux de se réconcilier et de tourner la page. Comme s'il pouvait oublier les insultes et les mépris qui avaient marqué son séjour dans cette école.

Il devait faire semblant et mentir mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

J'ai toujours été jaloux de l'attention qui était apportée à Ryan Potter, avoua-t-il. Durant toute mon enfance, je voyais bien qu'il était spécial, James et Lily ne cessaient pas de le chouchouter et de répéter qu'il était particulier, qu'il avait vaincu un grand mage noir, tout le monde chantait ses louanges, le couvraient de baisers et de caresses, et moi aussi je voulais ça. Mais en même temps je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi on était si différent alors qu'on était jumeaux, et je suppose que ça m'a conduit à aller à Serpentard. Je voulais me démarquer de lui, et j'aurais choisi n'importe quel moyen pour que moi aussi on me voie et qu'on s'aperçoive que j'étais quelqu'un, et que j'en valais la peine.

Mais contrairement à ce qui a été dit pendant de nombreuses années, je n'ai pas choisi la voie des Ténèbres, pratiqué la magie noire ou cherché à détruire mon frère. Non, je me suis contenté de tenter d'être le meilleur élève possible. Très tôt, et grâce à l'exemple de Lily Potter qui fut en son temps une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, j'ai eu le goût des livres et de l'apprentissage, et je ne m'en suis pas privé. Je voulais être le premier partout, je voulais être le meilleur au Quidditch, afin que moi aussi je puisse briller, tout comme Ryan.

Je ne dis pas cela pour me justifier ou répondre aux accusations qui ont été portées contre moi dans le passé, non si je vous dis tout cela c'est pour tenter de vous expliquer qui je suis, et quelles sont mes motivations. J'ai besoin qu'enfin vous me perceviez tel que je suis, et non pas tel que les journaux ou les rumeurs me décrivent. Parce que l'enjeu est capital.

Comme vous le savez tous, je suis le Survivant, le vrai. Je le sais depuis que Voldemort est revenu à la vie à la fin de ma quatrième année, durant la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. A l'époque, personne ne me croyait, et je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi, alors il est inutile de revenir là-dessus. Mais je peux vous dire une chose : cette découverte a été une immense surprise pour moi, c'est une nouvelle à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, et je pense avoir été aussi choqué que vous tous alors.

Mais aujourd'hui il est là, il est de retour et il n'est plus temps de laisser les rancœurs et les vieilles querelles nous diviser et nous coûter la victoire. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais c'est dans l'adversité qu'il faut être uni, comme l'a si bien dit le professeur Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant.

La plupart d'entre vous n'avaient jamais eu affaire à lui, et c'est tant mieux. Aussi vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi vous battre, quel intérêt pour vous. Ne serait-il pas plus confortable de continuer à vivre tranquillement votre vie, à rester neutres. De toute façon, si vous venez d'une famille de sang-pur, Voldemort ne vous fera rien.

Pourquoi résister, telle est la question que vous vous posez certainement. Pourquoi faire, d'autres le feront à notre place et il est tellement plus facile de rester tranquillement chez soi, en espérant le meilleur. Oui bien sûr. C'est toujours plus facile de ne rien faire et d'espérer que les autres se chargeront du sale boulot à votre place.

Mais dans la vraie vie Voldemort et ses vilains ne vous laisseront pas tranquilles juste parce que vous venez d'une bonne famille, que vous avez eu des bonnes notes à Poudlard ou que vous êtes restés bien sagement dans votre coin. Ils vous attaqueront, peu importe qui vous êtes, parce que leur soif de sang et de puissance est plus forte que n'importe quelle justice ou rationalité, parce qu'ils veulent détruire notre monde et instaurer leur propre règne, d'intolérance et de violence.

La bataille a déjà commencé et elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, et pour cela nous devons nous préparer, et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, devant vous, et que je vous demande votre aide. Je n'y arriverai pas seul, nous n'y arriverons pas seuls.

Les choses vont changer cette année à Poudlard, comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a déjà laissé entendre un peu plus tôt. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais je ne serais pas un étudiant ordinaire cette année. En effet ayant eu mon diplôme de Durmstrang où j'étais réfugié l'année dernière, je n'ai plus besoin de passer les ASPICS.

Une brève onde d'excitation sembla alors traverser la salle devant ces propos. Tous les élèves devant lui étaient suspendus à ces lèvres, certains attendaient des révélations croustillantes, d'autres étaient simplement intéressés par ce qu'il disait, d'autres encore réfléchissaient et se demandaient ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire pour eux. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait réussi à retenir leur attention.

Mais je vais cependant rester à Poudlard, reprit-il, et ce afin d'y mettre en place le bastion central de la résistance contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts : l'AP.

Vous connaissez tous certainement ce groupe qui l'année dernière se chargeait de vous convaincre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour. Cette année notre mission est un peu différente, puisque maintenant vous savez.

En accord avec le professeur Dumbledore l'AP va se charger de recruter tous les étudiants désirant se battre contre Voldemort, et désirant apprendre à se battre contre Voldemort, de manière à pouvoir former une véritable armée contre lui, pour ce que nous ne soyons pas désarmés contre lui quand il viendra pour nous tuer. Et l'AP vous est ouverte à toutes et à tous, sans distinction de maison ou d'âge.

Harry marqua une légère pause, afin de jauger des réactions devant lui. Il fut surpris de voir qu'à la table des Gryffondor, certains semblaient montrer un véritable enthousiasme devant cette idée. Les plus jeunes avaient l'air apeurés, et surtout les premières années qui ne devaient certainement pas s'attendre à ça en guise de rentrée.

Harry sentit alors le professeur Dumbledore se lever de nouveau de son siège et se rapprocher de lui. Levant lentement la main droite dans les airs pour réclamer un peu de silence face au brouhaha naissant, il reprit la parole.

- Comme Harry vous l'avez dit je suis entièrement d'accord avec cette initiative. Et dans le même esprit, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que les choses vont quelque peu changer cette année à Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, je vous prierai d'accueillir comme il se doit deux nouveaux professeurs parmi nous. Tout d'abord, au poste de défenses contre les forces du mal, Mme Charlotte Pitt, Auror, qui nous fait le grand plaisir de venir enseigner cette année à Poudlard et qui pourra vous faire part de sa très riche expérience en la matière.

Se retournant légèrement il montra Charlotte d'un subtil mouvement de la main et la jeune femme, qui était assise entre Flitwick et Minerva adressa un sourire charmeur aux élèves qui la dévisageaient sans vergogne. Des applaudissements polis l'accueillirent, mais sans grande chaleur. Les poudlardiens avaient vu trop de professeurs défiler dans cette matière pour se montrer surpris ou enthousiastes.

Et le deuxième professeur à venir rejoindre notre équipe, reprit Dumbledore, est Mme Andréa Zabini qui va remplacer le professeur Binns qui a décidé de prendre un congé bien mérité.

Cette fois-ci, l'annonce fit mouche, et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir tous les regards converger immédiatement vers le seul professeur inconnu à la table. Andréa, assise juste à côté de Charlotte, esquissa un sourire absolument éblouissant et de là où il était Harry pouvait sentir l'onde de surprise et d'incompréhension qui traversait la salle. Le professeur Binns était une institution à Poudlard, pourquoi donc Dumbledore ne s'en débarrassait-il que maintenant ? Et puis Andréa Zabini, comme Blaise Zabini ? Et n'était-ce pas la sorcière connu pour avoir enterré pas loin de dix maris ?

Ce fut la table des Serpentards, menée par Draco, Tracey, Daphnée et Jenny qui rompit le silence incrédule en commençant à applaudir à tout rompre la mère de Blaise. Certains se levèrent même, et le reste de l'école ne tarda pas à suivre. Grand nombre d'entre eux étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter Binns cette année, et certains sixièmes et septièmes années commençaient à regretter ne pas avoir gardé cette leçon. Surtout la gente masculine.

Harry et Andréa échangèrent un sourire complice. Le Survivant n'était guère surpris de cet accueil.

- Je suis ravi de voir l'enthousiasme que vous démontrez face à ces nouvelles, s'exclama alors le directeur, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Et j'espère que vous serez aussi heureux d'apprendre que cette année, les cours d'histoire de la magie seront obligatoires pour tous, de même que les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, même si vous n'avez pas eu les BUSES requis. Cette matière est bien trop importante pour que quiconque fasse l'impasse dessus.

Au nombre des autres changements qui auront lieu cette année ici, je dois également vous faire part du fait que certaines matières ne seront plus qu'optionnelles désormais, tel sera le cas de l'Astronomie et de la Botanique. Cela me désole, mais il me semble important cette année de mettre l'accent sur les matières les plus importantes. De même, des groupes de niveaux seront désormais fait dans chaque année, et vous ne suivrez plus les cours en groupes d'élèves des deux maisons, mais selon des groupes de niveaux composés d'élèves des quatre maisons. J'ose espérer que cela permettre à la coopération inter-maison de se développer.

Il est de mon souhait également que les rivalités entre maisons cessent enfin cette année. Les mésententes entre vous ont duré bien trop longtemps, et les germes de la division doivent disparaître, car c'est sur cela que Voldemort joue. Ici, chaque maison est égale en valeur aux autres, et je ne veux plus qu'à cause de rivalités entre fondateurs, de vieilles histoires et légendes, les animosités persistent. Je parle plus particulièrement de la haine qui semble exister entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. S'il y a bien une chose que nous avons appris ces derniers mois, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Dans la lutte contre Voldemort, les Serpentards étaient les premiers à mener le combat, et il me semble qu'en cela ils méritent notre estime et respect. Et je tiens publiquement à les remercier, pour les efforts menés, et le courage dont ils font preuve. Dans l'adversité ils sont restés unis, envers et contre tout, et ils sont un exemple pour nous.

Aussi j'espère que cette année pourra voir les mentalités évoluer, et un climat de confiance s'instaurer entre chaque maison. Il est crucial que vous appreniez à vous respecter, et à vous battre ensemble, la victoire en dépendra mes enfants, je n'insisterai jamais assez là-dessus.

Le ton du professeur Dumbledore était grave et chacun retenait presque son souffle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la table des Serpentards, et certains de ses habitants se sentaient soudainement très fiers de cette tardive reconnaissance. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de bomber le torse et Daphnée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire condescendant. Qu'il était bon enfin de se voir reconnaître à sa juste valeur.

Rompant le silence, le professeur Dumbledore commença alors lentement à applaudir en direction de cette table, et Severus sentit l'émotion monter en lui. Depuis 26 ans qu'il était à Poudlard, jamais il n'avait assisté à la moindre démonstration publique en faveur de sa maison. Malgré tous ses beaux discours, c'était la première fois que Dumbledore reconnaissait publiquement que les Serpentards valaient tout aussi bien que ses précieux Gryffondors.

Par Salazar que la revanche était douce. Mais que de drames avant d'en arriver là.

Le reste de la salle suivit, avec cependant beaucoup d'hésitations pour la moitié. Tous n'applaudirent pas, et cela n'étonna guère Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à un bouleversement du jour au lendemain. Il allait falloir du temps avant que les mentalités n'évoluent, surtout que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des anges. Mais c'était déjà un début.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore, déclara-t-il, avec sincérité. Cela me touche, et je pense parler au nom de mes condisciples. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Il est temps que cessent ces haines et ces querelles, et que nous commencions à travailler tous ensemble. Séparés, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance contre Voldemort. Mais tous unis, nous pourrons le vaincre, j'en suis persuadé.

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction et Harry sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Il avait un peu redouté sa rentrée à Poudlard, redouté que les choses n'aient pas changé et qu'il soit toujours le paria détesté et honni de tous. Mais à en juger par les regards qui se posaient sur lui, il sentit que peut-être, les choses allaient changer cette année.

Une fois qu'il fut descendu de l'estrade et qu'il fut de retour à la tablée des Serpentards qui l'applaudissait bien plus bruyamment que les trois autres, il sentit tous les regards fixés sur lui, mais pour une fois, cela ne le mit pas à l'aise. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il ne faisait plus l'objet de regards méprisants, hostiles voire haineux. Non, il avait enfin le droit à ce qu'il tant voulu par le passé. La reconnaissance, l'admiration de ses pairs.

Enfin il tenait sa revanche sur tous ces idiots, sur Ryan et les Potter. Et c'était bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le repas commençait. Oui, finalement il avait bien fait de revenir ici.

*

Une fois que le repas se fut terminé, sans incident particulier à noter, Harry s'apprêtait à se lever de table et à se rendre avec ses amis voir Severus dans son bureau, comme prévu, lorsque Daphnée attira son attention.

- Harry, je crois qu'il y a deux personnes qui veulent te voir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Tournant son visage vers la gauche, Harry eut la grande surprise de voir deux rouquins se tenir à seulement quelques mètres de lui, l'air à la fois penaud et embarrassé.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les Weasmoche ? Railla Draco, heureux de pouvoir se lâcher un peu.

Ron s'avança de manière menaçante mais sa sœur le retint par le bras.

- On se demandait si on pouvait te parler ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, une note de défi dans la voix. Sans tes gardes du corps bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle de manière quelque peu méprisante à l'encontre de Draco, Jenny et Tracey qui les regardaient avec une grande animosité.

Surpris, mais conciliant, Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se leva de son siège. Indiquant à ses amis récalcitrants qu'il allait les rejoindre dans cinq minutes dans le bureau de Severus, lui et les Weasley sortirent de la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans la petite salle où à peine deux heures plus tôt les premières années attendaient avec anxiété que la cérémonie de répartition ne commence.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait à prendre la parole, Harry se lança.

- Très bien, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard embarrassé, et ce fut Ginny, étant celle ayant eu le moins d'accrochages avec Harry par le passé, qui se jeta à l'eau.

- On veut faire partie de l'AP ! Lança-t-elle avec fougue.

Harry esquissa une moue étonnée. Il le masquait tant bien que mal, mais ces deux là le dégoûtaient vraiment et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire partie du même camp qu'eux. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas les rejeter juste à cause de non affinités personnelles. Il était un leader, et devait faire passer l'intérêt général avant les siens en particulier.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas, on n'est pas assez bon pour toi et ta précieuse bande ? Répliqua Ron avec agressivité. Nous aussi on veut se battre et apporter notre contribution, comme Dumbledore a dit.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'étiez pas assez bons, répondit le Survivant sur le même ton. Simplement, je pensais que vous vouliez me parler de Ryan. C'est tout.

Ginny frappa d'un coup de coude peu discret son frère, comme pour lui indiquer que désormais c'était elle qui menait la conversation.

- Ryan nous évite comme la peste, avoua-t-elle d'un ton défait. Il a rompu avec moi parce qu'il pense que je n'étais avec lui que parce qu'il était le Survivant.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? Railla Harry.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Gryffondor.

- Je l'aimais bien, se défendit-elle mollement. Et c'est un très bon ami de Ron. On se fait du souci pour lui, on ne sait même pas où il était ce soir, et dans le Poudlard Express il était introuvable. Est-ce que tu as eu le moindre contact avec lui cet été ?

- Absolument pas, et je doute en avoir le moindre dans le futur. S'il évite ses meilleurs amis et ses parents, ce n'est certainement pas vers moi qu'il va se tourner. De toute façon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de me préoccuper de ses états d'âme, constata Harry avec irritation. C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller.

- On a peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux, finit par avouer Ginny après quelques petites secondes de silence tendu. Enfin, je sais pas mais quand on sortait ensemble, il me parlait des fois de toi, et à quel point il aurait voulu être meilleur au Quidditch, en cours etc. Ca le tuait que tu sois aussi bon, mais il se consolait en disait que lui au moins était le Survivant, et que ça tu pourrais jamais lui ôter. Mais maintenant…

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse de dangereux ? Demanda Harry, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné.

Ginny haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Mais clairement elle était préoccupée.

- C'est vous qui devriez aller lui parler, vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi, et surtout vous vous souciez de lui. Moi pas. Mais si vous voulez j'en parlerais à Emmett.

La Gryffondor n'eut pas l'air entièrement satisfaite mais elle décida de laisser courir sur ça.

- Et concernant l'AP ? Redemanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Vous m'avez entendu dans la Grande Salle. Quiconque veut y entrer est le bienvenu, et je ne vais pas vous en empêcher tout ça parce que je vous déteste. Si vraiment vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas, toute volonté est bonne à prendre. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur parce que vous seriez amis avec Ryan ou je ne sais quoi. Vous serez traités comme tout le monde, et vous allez devoir faire vos preuves.

- Pas de problème, répliqua la rousse. On veut juste se battre, comme le reste de notre famille, et les jumeaux nous ont beaucoup parlé des entrainements qu'ils avaient suivi cet été, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et à quel point c'était génial.

- Et ils nous ont montré, c'était vraiment impressionnant, rajouta Ron, oubliant quelque peu sa colère envers Harry. Je veux dire leur Patronus, c'était juste, wahou ! C'est vrai que tous tes amis savent en faire un aussi ?

- Depuis leur troisième année, quand les Détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard, confirma le Serpentard. Mais vous n'allez pas apprendre ce genre de magie avant longtemps vous savez. Il va vous falloir commencer par les bases, et les Patronus c'est du niveau ASPIC.

- On sait déjà comment se battre ! S'indigna Ron.

Harry se retint de rire.

- Tout ce que vous avez eu ce sont les cours de défenses de Poudlard, et malheureusement ils étaient loin d'être assez performants pour vous permettre de vous battre de manière décente. Vous croyez qu'une bataille comme celle de ce matin c'est quelques expelliarmus et stupéfix et tout le monde rentre tranquillement chez soi ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend dehors, et oui je le dis clairement, il va vous falloir tout réapprendre depuis le début !

- Mais toi et ta bande…

- Moi et ma bande comme tu dis on a des années d'entrainement derrière nous ! Rétorqua Harry avec passion. On a passé des nuits entières à se battre en duel, à apprendre certains sorts particulièrement difficiles ! Pour certains il a fallu des semaines de travail intense avant de manier le Patronus. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'êtes que des amateurs, comme tous les autres !

Ginny se mordit férocement les lèvres tandis que Ron se retenait à grande peine de laisser éclater sa furie au grand jour. Il ne supportait pas d'être traité de la sorte, surtout pas par ce sale Serpentard qui se croyait tellement mieux que tout le monde. Comme il devait être heureux et fier que finalement ce soit lui le Survivant, et pas Ryan.

Par Godric que les choses étaient donc mal faites ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dumbledore se trompe il y a des années !

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. La conversation avait déjà cessé de l'intéresser et ces deux idiots l'ennuyaient, même si les voir ramper autour de lui avait quelque chose de plaisant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Une autre question ?

- Quand auront lieu les premiers entrainements ? S'enquit la rouquine, cherchant visiblement à prolonger la conversation, mais en vain.

- Probablement en fin de semaine, mais je le ferais savoir.

Voyant que la conversation était terminée, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir cette dernière, il entendit Ginny crier derrière lui.

- Tu parleras à Emmett, n'est ce pas ?

Il roula les yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sans un regard derrière lui il sortit de là et se hâta de se rendre là où on l'attendait.

_Bureau de Severus Rogue._

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé Harry, concéda Severus. Dans la Grande Salle je veux dire.

- Tu penses que j'ai été suffisamment convainquant ?

- Je pense que beaucoup vont se poser pas mal de questions. Et le fait que les Weasley soient venus te voir pour t'offrir leur aide est assez révélateur je pense. Il y a peu à douter que la plupart des Gryffondors vont faire partie de l'AP.

- Excepté Ryan, commenta Elisabeth avec un sourire narquois. D'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu aujourd'hui ?

- Il était seul dans le Poudlard Express, répondit Draco. Je crois qu'il s'isole volontairement.

- Quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal s'il ne rôde pas autour de nous, dit Harry en réfléchissant. Etant donné que Lucius Malfoy peut nous espionner à travers lui, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Oui mais justement, l'interrompit Severus, tu devrais faire attention. S'il reste seul de la sorte, avec juste ses pensées noires et l'influence de Malfoy, il est à craindre qu'il ne tombe du mauvais côté. Ce gamin est particulièrement faible et idiot, et il est suffisamment bête pour se laisser convaincre de travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je pense qu'on devrait demander à Emmett de se rapprocher, proposa Neville. Après tout ils étaient meilleurs amis avant, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Harry haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Le sujet de Ryan Potter ne l'intéressait pas réellement, pourquoi donc tout le monde venait lui en parler ce soir ?

- Et est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment va James ? Demanda brusquement Hermione qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un bref regard.

- Aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, et son état est stable. Il devrait récupérer d'ici la fin de la semaine, son état n'est plus critique, il va s'en sortir, répondit Severus, se remémorant brièvement son bref passage là-bas après la bataille. Il avait juste donné la contre-formule au guérisseur ainsi que quelques conseils sur comment soigner aux mieux l'immense blessure sanguinolente qui ornait la poitrine de l'Auror et qui avait touché par ailleurs certains organes vitaux. Au bout de deux heures James Potter allait déjà mieux, même s'il devait rester alité plusieurs jours et allait être patraque et faible quelques temps. Inutile pour lui de songer à se battre en duel ou de tenter tout effort physique pendant au moins plusieurs semaines.

- Je trouve que c'était très bien de sa part, de tenter de te défendre comme il l'a fait, dit alors Elisabeth, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Tu devrais au moins le remercier.

Le Survivant darda sur elle un regard venimeux. Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne pourquoi il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance comme auparavant, désormais, à cause de la toile, elle était du côté des Potter et non plus du sien.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il sèchement. S'il a été blessé, ce sont les aléas des batailles et je n'y peux rien.

Devant tant de mauvaise foi Elisabeth eut envie de le baffer mais elle se retint avec peine. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle parviendrait à le reconquérir.

- Bon et alors, si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! S'impatienta brusquement Jenny, rompant ainsi la tension qui s'installait dans la pièce, et tout le monde lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet. Il avait l'air en assez bon état, alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu avais l'air en pétard quand on est sorti !

- On a appris des choses très intéressantes, résuma Severus. Concernant les Horcruxes.

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement la tête. Ca c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- On doit parler, lança Harry d'une voix mauvaise en direction de Dumbledore et celui-ci hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, comme s'il s'était attendu à cela. Il fit un léger signe de tête aux autres adolescents pour leur indiquer de retourner à leurs salles communes tout en demandant à Hermione de demander au professeur McGonagall de venir ici. Il ne désirait probablement pas rester en tête-à-tête avec le Survivant, au cas où celui-ci perdrait le contrôle de sa baguette._

_Une fois que tous furent partis, Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et mine de rien proposa un bonbon au citron au jeune Serpentard toujours planté sur le sol, les bras solidement croisés sur la poitrine._

_- Non, répondit sèchement Harry. Il faut qu'on parle Dumbledore._

_- Et de quoi donc mon jeune ami ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te perturbe ?_

_Le directeur avait l'air si vieux et si innocent qu'Harry eut envie de hurler devant tant de manipulation. La vieille bique faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'ils avaient la meilleure des relations possibles. _

_Mais il devait garder son calme et rester zen. Il était le Survivant, il était celui qui décidait, le chef de la résistance, et il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler de la sorte. _

_- Effectivement, il y a deux ou trois petites choses qui me perturbent professeur Dumbledore, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _

_- Je t'écoute mon enfant._

_- Primo j'aimerais que vous cessiez de m'appeler mon enfant, cela ne me parait guère approprié, déclara Harry, s'avançant de quelques pas et desserrant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et secundo, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé combattre Voldemort tout à l'heure. J'étais prêt à m'avancer vers lui et à me battre contre lui, mais vous avez pris ma place. De quel droit ? Vous saviez très bien que je désirais ce combat._

_Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il voyait clairement le problème et essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de formuler la réponse la plus adéquate. Et dans son esprit le dilemme était le suivant : comment trouver la meilleure parade pour ne pas se mettre à dos le Survivant dés le premier jour de la rentrée ?_

_Décidemment, la cohabitation risquait d'être explosive._

_- Je pensais pourtant que tu le comprendrais aisément Harry. Pour l'instant, tu t'es battu à une seule reprise dans un combat singulier contre Tom, et même si j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es très bien débrouillé, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes à l'abri le plus possible tant que tous les Horcruxes n'ont pas été détruit._

_Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, et Dumbledore se détendit intérieurement. Il avait trouvé la bonne faille pour désarmer le Serpentard. Ce dernier était une tête de mule qui comme ses parents biologiques avait tendance à foncer avant de réfléchir. Il suffisait de le déstabiliser pour le calmer un bon coup. Et en amenant la conversation sur le sujet des Horcruxes, il désamorçait la bombe en quelque sorte._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Et bien, ça me parait évident. Pour l'instant, un seul Horcruxe a été détruit, le journal, durant ta seconde année, il nous en reste donc pas mal à détruire avant qu'un combat contre Tom ne soit possible, car n'oublie pas que tant que tous ses morceaux d'âme n'ont pas disparu pour de bon, il est inutile de chercher à le vaincre lui. Et je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu t'exposes tant que ce ne sera pas le moment de te battre véritablement contre lui. Je voulais uniquement te protéger Harry, et je suis désolé si tu l'as mal pris, telle n'était pas mon intention._

_En outre Harry, n'oublie pas une chose. Il aurait été étrange, étant donné mon passé de combattant, que je ne me batte pas contre le sorcier le plus dangereux, que je laisse un jeune homme de seize ans risquer sa vie alors que moi je me battais contre des sous-fifres. Personne ne connaît la prophétie hormis ton camp, si je t'avais laissé te battre contre lui, les journalistes ou même Voldemort auraient pu avoir des soupçons et avoir la confirmation qu'effectivement, tu es l'élu destiné à le vaincre. Or ni toi ni moi ne voulons ça, n'est ce pas ?_

_Le Survivant lui faisait face et était complètement largué. Il était entré dans ce bureau empli de rage et avec la furieuse envie d'en découdre avec ce type qu'il détestait tant, et voilà que Dumbledore justifiait tout cela avec des arguments qui tenaient parfaitement la route._

_Il détestait cela. Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer sans trop de mauvaise foi. _

_- Je vois, murmura-t-il presque, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Minerva McGonagall fit irruption à son tour dans le bureau et son regard doux et bienveillants, sans aucune malice celui-ci, se posa sur Harry._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment._

_- Très bien Minerva, répondit presque jovialement son patron. Tout s'est-il bien passé en mon absence ?_

_- Très bien professeur Dumbledore, le Poudlard Express poursuit son chemin, et d'après les échos que j'ai eu des préfets en chef, aucun incident n'a eu lieu. Les élèves devraient être là dans trois heures au plus tard. Les enfants viennent de me raconter ce qui vient de se passer au Ministère…Cornélius est-il réellement mort Albus ?_

_- J'en ai bien peur Minerva, nous l'avons vu de nos yeux, Voldemort l'a décapité, et la photo sera à la une de tous les journaux dans quelques heures._

_- Que va-t-il alors se passer ? Demanda brusquement Harry. Qui va le remplacer, nous n'étions toujours pas tombés d'accord Dumbledore._

_- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à cette question, le procès devait durer plusieurs mois, je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps, avoua Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. _

_- Et bien il va falloir trouver très vite, déclara alors une voix glaciale provenant de l'embrasure de la porte. Tournant les yeux, Harry fut heureux d'y voir son mentor._

_- Severus, tout va bien ? Demanda avec hâte la directrice des Gryffondor._

_- Oui Minerva, Potter est sorti d'affaire normalement, répondit Severus avec hâte. Les premières éditions des journaux sont déjà parues, Albus, et vous savez quelle rumeur circule dans les couloirs ? Lucius Malfoy serait intéressé par le poste de Ministre._

_- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Minerva et Harry. Mais Albus n'avait pas l'air surpris._

_- Je me doutais bien que Voldemort chercherait à placer un de ses pions comme Ministre, mais pas quelqu'un comme Lucius, pas après la débâcle de juin dernier, songea à voix haute Dumbledore. D'un autre côté, Lucius est le seul assez puissant et avec assez d'influence pour remporter le vote. Il nous faut donc très vite trouver quelqu'un pour le contrecarrer. _

_- Pourquoi pas Amélia Bones ? Proposa soudain Harry, un éclair de génie lui ayant soudainement traversé l'esprit. _

_Tous les regardèrent, intéressés. Dumbledore n'était pas forcément enchanté à l'idée qu'une alliée si proche de Survivant occupe ce poste vital, mais il ne trouverait pas quelqu'un faisant l'affaire dans un délai aussi court. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures, et Malfoy était déjà probablement en train de faire de la lèche auprès des membres du Magengamot._

_- Elle serait facilement acceptée, elle a assez d'importance dans la communauté sorcière, elle vient d'une grande famille, elle a énormément d'expérience et surtout elle est proche de toi, oui ça marchera, résuma le directeur. Pense-tu qu'elle sera d'accord pour accepter ce rôle ?_

_- Je peux aller lui passer un coup de cheminette, proposa Minerva, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'en connaissant les enjeux Amélia dise non. _

_- Oui, allez-y, répondit Dumbledore. Et dites-lui que j'irais la voir dés ce soir, quand la cérémonie de rentrée sera terminée. Après cela j'irai voir les membres du Magengamot pour m'assurer que leurs votes iront dans le bon sens._

_Minerva s'acquitta aussitôt de sa tâche et Harry en profita pour embrayer sur un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur._

_- Dumbledore, il faut que l'on parle des Horcruxes. Cet été vous m'avez dit disposer de plusieurs pistes. Quelles sont-elles ?_

_Le ton était doux mais le regard était dur et le directeur comprit qu'il allait devoir lâcher quelques informations s'il voulait avoir la paix._

_- D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez de votre côté._

_- Pas grand-chose, intervint sèchement Severus. Dumbledore, on a assez joué, je suis persuadé que vous en savez énormément sur ce sujet. Crachez le morceau._

_Dumbledore capitula. Pour le moment._

_- Ce ne sont que des suspicions que j'ai. De fortes suspicions basées sur le fait que j'ai côtoyé Tom quand il était jeune, et que j'ai pu m'entretenir avec certaines personnes, et faire certaines recherches. Ce que je vais donc dire, il ne faut pas le prendre pour gallion comptant. _

_- On ne doit jamais prendre vos propos pour gallion comptant, grinça Severus entre ses dents, mais assez fort pour que Dumbledore l'entende. Celui-ci fit mine de rien._

_- Tom est quelqu'un d'extrêmement attaché aux symboles, aux rituels et aux codes. En outre, la période la plus heureuse qu'il ait vécu est celle qu'il a passé à Poudlard. C'est là qu'il a découvert qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il a pu donner la mesure à toute la puissance qu'il avait en lui. Il a eu pour la première fois de sa vie une famille, des gens sur qui se reposer même s'il n'a jamais compté sur personne. Il y a découvert ses ambitions, ses pouvoirs, mais surtout, il s'est enfin senti chez lui. Je suppose que vous savez déjà ce qu'a été son enfance ?_

_- Plus ou moins. Il a vécu dans un orphelinat puis il a été à Poudlard, envoyé à Serpentard, meilleur élève pendant sept ans, préfet puis préfet en chef modèle. Mais une fois sorti de Poudlard, plus aucune trace de lui, résuma laconiquement Harry. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?_

_- Non pas vraiment. Tom a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu toute son enfance, ignorant tout de ses véritables origines. C'est moi qui ait du aller le chercher et lui expliquer qu'il était un sorcier quand sa lettre pour Poudlard est arrivée._

_J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce gamin, son aura était très sombre et il avait quelque chose de malicieux et de sournois en lui, mais je ne voulais pas porter de jugements hâtifs, alors je me suis contenté de garder un œil sur lui._

_Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la chambre des secrets en cinquième année, mais je n'avais alors aucune preuve. Mais sous ma surveillance, il a redoublé de vigilance._

_Quand il est parti de Poudlard, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il aille travailler au ministère où une carrière brillante l'attendait indubitablement. Quelle n'a été la surprise de tous quand il a accepté un petit poste de vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk. Personne n'a compris, et encore moins quand deux ans plus tard il a disparu de la surface de la terre._

_- Pourquoi avait-il été travaillé là-bas ? L'interrompit Harry._

_- Justement j'y viens, dit Dumbledore, dont les yeux se remirent à pétiller. Il se trouve que cinq ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, j'ai reçu la visite de Tom, alors que plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui, mais que des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur un mystérieux Lord Voldemort qui aurait été plus loin dans l'étude de la magie noire que n'importe quel sorcier encore vivant. De par les renseignements que j'avais eus, je me doutais bien que ce lord n'était nul autre que Tom. Et malheureusement sa visite me l'a confirmé._

_A l'époque, je cherchais un professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et Tom est venu se proposer pour ce poste._

_A cette révélation, Harry faillit s'étouffer. Voldemort professeur à Poudlard ? Par Salazar et puis quoi encore ! C'était aussi horrible et invraisemblable que de s'imaginer sortir avec Ginny Weasley ou Hermione avec Ron tiens !_

_- Pourquoi diable voulait-il être professeur ici ? Demanda Severus avec incrédulité._

_- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il devait savoir que jamais je ne l'engagerais, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules et en enfournant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Peut-être voulait-il simplement avoir une entrevue avec moi, me laisser voir à quel point il avait changé et gagné en puissance, me laisser entrevoir ce qui allait se produire. Après tout, j'avais toujours été son adversaire. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai naturellement refusé, et nous en sommes restés là. Il est resté en Angleterre et a commencé à recruter. Moins de deux ans plus tard il commençait sa campagne d'intimidation et de terreur, et bientôt la guerre débuta. _

_Je pense que c'est pendant toutes ces années où il était absent d'Angleterre qu'il a fabriqué la plupart de ses Horcruxes. Le premier vous le savez c'est le journal que tu as déjà détruit durant ta seconde année. Les suivants, je pense savoir ce que c'est, mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une vague idée, pas une certitude._

_Harry dut réfréner son impatience. Etait-il possible de tourner autant autour du pot ? C'était juste son caractère ou parce qu'il était très vieux ?_

_- Tom a toujours manifesté un certain intérêt envers les fondateurs, et Poudlard en général. Dés sa première année je l'ai surpris à poser des questions à plusieurs professeurs sur l'origine de l'école, la nature de sa magie, et surtout les fondateurs. Il était absolument passionné par leur histoire et dévora tous les livres de la bibliothèque à leur sujet. Il me posa même plusieurs questions qui plus tard me semblèrent bien curieuses._

_- Lesquelles ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux Serpentards._

_- Une question en particulier, qu'il posa à moi et plusieurs de mes collègues : existaient-ils des reliques des fondateurs ?_

_- Des reliques ?_

_- Des objets leur appartenant et dont on aurait gardé la trace, répondit lentement Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse clairement apparente dans son regard._

_Le même éclair de compréhension traversa Harry et Severus. Un objet…_

_- Vous pensez qu'il a retrouvé des objets appartenant aux fondateurs et qu'il en a fait des Horcruxes ? Demanda Harry, vaguement dégoûté à l'idée que de objets aussi précieux puissent servir de dépotoirs à l'âme nauséabonde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_- J'en suis persuadé, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi il a été travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk après être sorti de Poudlard._

_- Pour pouvoir plus facilement retrouver la trace d'objets qui auraient pu leur appartenir ! Murmura Severus, frappé par la grâce._

_Dumbledore acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête._

_- Et alors, il en a trouvé ?_

_- Je suis presque sûr que oui. Pendant qu'il travaillait à Barjow et Beurk, la dernière héritière d'Helga Poufsouffle, Hepzibah Smith s'est mystérieusement fait assassiner et un précieux objet a été dérobé, une relique qu'elle gardait de son ancêtre. Et étrangement, quelques jours plus tôt elle s'était rendue dans ce magasin pour y obtenir une estimation de la plume d'Helga Poufsouffle qu'elle détenait depuis plusieurs décennies et qu'elle comptait vendre, étant donné qu'elle et sa famille rencontraient des difficultés financières._

_Severus laissa échapper un petit sifflement. Ben voilà, ils avançaient sur la piste Horcruxes._

_- Donc Voldy fait une fixette sur des possessions des fondateurs et en a fait des Horcruxes, résuma Harry. Et vous pensez qu'il en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça ?_

_- Je suis également persuadé qu'il a une relique ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. Il y a environ 25 ans a été dérobée dans le Musée Magique de Londres la baguette de Gryffondor. Elle était soigneusement gardée depuis des siècles mais une nuit, quelqu'un a réussi à s'y introduire et à l'a voler. Personne n'en a jamais retrouvé la trace même si une équipe des meilleurs Aurors avait été dépêché et mis sur cette enquête. J'ai toujours pensé que Tom était derrière tout ça._

_- La plume d'Helga, la baguette de Godric, l'ancien journal….mais au fait pourquoi un vieux journal sans intérêt, s'il était tant attaché que ça à des objets de valeur ? S'interrogea Harry._

_- Ah mais ce n'était pas qu'un vieux journal sans intérêt, répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant. Voyez-vous ce journal, c'est moi qui lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard. Nous avions été faire quelques emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse et je m'étais permis de lui acheter ce petit journal pour qu'il puisse y consigner sa nouvelle vie dans le monde sorcier. Je pense qu'en transformant ce journal en Horcruxe, il a voulu se moquer de moi._

_- L'humour tellement particulier de Voldemort, murmura Harry. Donc pour résumer, tous les Horcruxes qu'il a faits doivent avoir une signification particulière ?_

_- Je le crois oui._

_- Mais cela ne répond pas à la question principale : combien y en a-t-il ? Dit Severus à voix haute alors qu'il arpentait la pièce de long en large, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui._

_- Là encore je pense avoir une réponse à fournir, rétorqua Dumbledore d'un air immensément satisfait. Clairement, il appréciait beaucoup cette situation qui l'avait mis en supériorité sur Harry. C'était lui qui détenait les informations, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage sur ce coup._

_Quand il était en septième année, Tom a eu une entrevue avec son professeur de Potions et directeur de maisons, Horace Slughorn. Severus vous vous souvenez de lui n'est ce pas ?_

_Ledit Severus arbora une mine de dégoût et de mépris qui indiquait que oui, il se souvenait malheureusement de ce professeur. Cela eut l'air de profondément amuser Dumbledore._

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai réussi à obtenir le souvenir d'Horace. J'y ai vu Tom poser quelques questions sur les Horcruxes à son professeur, arguant d'un intérêt purement académique pour justifier ses questions. Horace lui a répondu de mauvais gré mais la question la plus importante pour Tom était de savoir si faire sept Horcruxes ne serait pas plus intéressant, au niveau de la puissance de la magie._

_- Sept Horcruxes, murmurèrent Harry et Severus en chœur, échangeant le même regard. Andréa et Morgana avaient donc raison._

_- Vous pensez qu'il a réussi à faire ces sept Horcruxes donc ?_

_- Je pense que c'est fort probable oui. Il y avait le journal, un objet de chaque fondateur, la coupe dans la salle des trophées, et j'ai également quelques soupçons concernant son animal de compagnie._

_- Nagini ? S'écria Severus avec incrédulité. Mais ce n'est qu'un animal !_

_- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel animal, le corrigea son directeur. Elle est très proche de Tom, et elle semble faire preuve de capacités hors du commun pour un simple serpent. Je crois que Tom a du y mettre une partie de son âme juste avant de disparaître. Il lui fallait sept Horcruxes, et Nagini est toujours avec lui._

_Harry n'était pas convaincu par cette dernière hypothèse, mais pour l'instant cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. D'une manière ou une autre il faudrait tuer le maudit serpent de toute façon. Mais sept Horcruxes ? Ils avaient énormément de travail devant eux._

_- On devrait détruire le trophée dés à présent, avant que tous les élèves ne rentrent à Poudlard, déclara-t-il alors. Elle est restée bien trop longtemps ici._

_Il dévisagea Dumbledore d'un regard extrêmement dur, trouvant incroyable que le vieil homme ait laissé un objet aussi dangereux à portée de tous les élèves présents dans l'école. N'avait-il donc rien appris après l'épisode du journal ?_

_- C'était à toi de le détruire, répondit Dumbledore comme s'il pouvait lire au plus profond d'Harry. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la prophétie et prendre les devants moi-même._

_- Mais vous auriez pu la mettre ailleurs ! Accusa le Survivant._

_- Je vais aller le chercher, proposa alors avec précipitation le professeur de potions, désireux de calmer la tension qui montait crescendo. Nous allons la détruire dans votre bureau professeur Dumbledore, pour éviter tout incident._

_Le chef du Magengamot acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête et Severus s'éclipsa très rapidement. Restés seuls, les deux combattants gardèrent les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, espérant voir l'autre plier le premier._

_Dumbledore fut finalement le premier à reprendre la parole._

_- Andréa Zabini pourra être d'une très grande utilité pour retrouver les Horcruxes des fondateurs, avec toute la connaissance qu'elle a sur ce sujet._

_- Vous ne savez vraiment pas quels pourraient être les deux autres objets ou leur localisation ?_

_- Pour Serdaigle non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il est communément admis qu'il n'existe plus aucune relique de cette fondatrice, mais Tom a quand même pu trouver quelque chose. Quand aux Serpentards, c'est la famille qui a gardé le plus d'objets, mais toute la famille excepté Tom est morte il y a des années. Ils étaient dans un état d'extrême pauvreté et n'ont laissé qu'une vieille ferme à l'abandon. Quand je m'y suis rendu il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai découvert que la maison avait été détruite et qu'il n'en restait plus rien hormis des ruines. Tom a du passer par là et il a donc du trouver quelque chose pour en faire un Horcruxe, j'en suis persuadé._

_- Mais on ignore où ces objets peuvent se trouver ?_

_- Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il aime exposer ces Horcruxes, la preuve en est de celui qu'il a mis en évidence à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il a du faire de même pour les autres. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est trouver des lieux importants à ses yeux, des lieux qui l'ont marqué, dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu. Ce sera là que nous aurons le plus de chances de trouver des Horcruxes._

_Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, assimilant petit à petit toutes ces informations. Tout d'un coup, ils avançaient prodigieusement dans leur quête des Horcruxes. Et c'était grâce à Dumbledore…_

_Ce détail était extrêmement énervant._

_Sur ces entrefaites, Severus revint dans le bureau de Dumbledore, portant le fameux trophée, ayant pris le soin auparavant de revêtir des gants en cuir, ceux qu'il utilisait pour faire ses potions. On n'était jamais trop prudents._

_Précautionneusement il déposa le trophée pour services rendus que Voldemort avait reçu durant sa scolarité à Poudlard sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Le trophée en question était de taille assez petite, une simple plaque en argent portant l'inscription « services spéciaux rendus à Poudlard », mais Harry sentir brusquement un grand frisson l'envahir. Fasciné, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette simple plaque qui semblait soudain miroiter de milles feux. _

_- Tu as la dague de Salazar sur toi Harry, n'est ce pas ? Pour détruire l'Horcruxe, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte et Severus jeta sur lui un regard suspicieux._

_Harry sortit de son état de transe. _

_- Oui, oui, bafouilla-t-il. Rapidement, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de la dague qu'il portait sur lui en toute occasion, juste au cas où. Au moment où il sortit la dague, il leur sembla à tous que la plaque frémit sur le bureau. C'était incroyablement subtil, mais Harry en aurait parié son éclair de feu qu'il n'avait pas rêvé._

_- Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? Dit Severus d'une voix lente, cherchant confirmation qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu les pédales._

_- L'âme de Voldemort a du réagir devant la magie des fondateurs, expliqua calmement le vainqueur de Grindelwald. La dague de Salazar en contient énormément, il n'a pu que la sentir. Moi-même je la sens dés que je suis prés d'Harry. _

_- Est-ce que cela ne va pas compliquer sa destruction ?_

_- Il va falloir faire très vite, avant que le bout d'âme ne puisse faire des dégâts, dit Dumbledore, dont les yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Harry. Il aurait largement préféré que Severus ne soit pas présent, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'étrange. Severus était par trop intelligent et curieux, il allait falloir la jouer fine pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons._

_Dumbledore prit alors les commandes. Il se leva de son siège et abaissa lentement son vieux visage ridé vers la plaque qui semblait vibrer de plus en plus. Lentement il l'effleura du bout des doigts._

_- Elle devient brûlante. L'âme de Voldemort se réveille, confirma-t-il. Harry, à mon signal, tu planteras un coup sec dans la plaque. Tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter, et aller très vite, tu m'entends ?_

_Encore une fois Harry avait l'air un peu dans le vague et il dut se ressaisir avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. _

_- Approche-toi lentement du bureau, et cache la dague derrière ton dos, ordonna le directeur. Dés que je dis chocogrenouille, tu frappes. _

_Severus aussi se rapprocha du bureau, intrigué par le comportement de son protégé qui avait décidemment l'air étrange. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges, comme la dernière fois au Ministère et ses mains commençaient à trembler. _

_- Alors, tu me dis de frapper ! Cria soudain Harry avec haine, en direction de Dumbledore. Ou ça t'amuses de me voir dans cet état, espèce de vieux débris, espèce de lâche, assassin !_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement aigu et Dumbledore s'alarma aussitôt. L'âme de Voldemort agissait et prenait de plus en plus le contrôle. Il n'y avait plus une seule seconde à perdre._

_- Chocogrenouille, répliqua-t-il de la voix la plus calme possible. Mais Harry ne frappa toujours pas. Son bras était suspendu dans les airs et ses yeux rouges dévisageaient son vieil ennemi avec haine et colère._

_- Harry, qu'est ce que tu attends, vas-y, détruis l'Horcruxe ! Cria Severus, de plus en plus alarmé par la tournure des événements. _

_Mais le Survivant restait immobile et ne semblait pas avoir entendu son mentor._

_- Frappe Harry ! Cria brutalement Dumbledore, se rapprochant d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son regard bleu croisait les yeux rougissant d'Harry et des deux hommes émanaient des ondes de haine pure. _

_Frappe, ou alors tu en es incapable ! Cracha Dumbledore non sans méchanceté et cela sembla réveiller le Serpentard. Avec un regard de pure colère, son bras droit vint trancher d'un geste vif le trophée sur le bureau, et Severus crut entendre un timide hurlement s'échapper de l'Horcruxe, mais cela aurait pu provenir tout droit de son imagination._

_A peine la plaque fut-elle coupée en deux qu'Harry s'écroula aussitôt à terre, tenant à deux mains sa cicatrice qui semblait le brûler et poussant des petits cris de douleur. Alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait, comme si de rien n'était, l'ancien espion s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme et lui tendit fermement une fiole de potion revigorante qu'il transportait toujours avec lui. Harry la but précipitamment et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement._

_- Dumbledore qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Cria presque Severus, aidant Harry à se relever._

_Albus releva les yeux et arbora un masque implacable sur son visage. Il était très fort à ce jeu là. _

_- Je crois que le jeune Harry a eu un peu de mal à affronter un Horcruxe, c'est naturel, il est encore bien jeune, mais il va devoir faire des progrès si à l'avenir il veut être capable de détruire les autres sans trop de difficultés. Après tout il est censé être le Survivant._

_Harry le dévisagea avec colère. Il se sentait tellement humilié qu'il avait envie de disparaître, de se cacher et d'oublier. Aujourd'hui avait été une très mauvaise journée pour lui, et Dumbledore venait de le battre par deux fois. Cet homme qu'il haïssait tant…mais un jour il aurait sa revanche sur lui._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois ! Siffla-t-il avec haine. _

_- Très bien, répondit d'un ton vague Dumbledore. Alors dans ce cas là nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie de ce soir._

_De nouveau humilié par ce renvoi à peine masqué, Harry sortit précipitamment du bureau sans même un regard en direction des deux hommes. Severus sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez._

_- Harry n'a pas eu de difficulté à détruire l'Horcruxe Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix lente et glaciale, je crois plutôt qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre. Il avait les…_

_- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Severus, le coupa son patron d'une voix sèche. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore quelques détails à régler avant la rentrée de ce soir._

_Severus le dévisagea un instant et comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ce soir. Pourtant, il était évident que le vieux sorcier leur cachait quelque chose de très important._

_- Très bien, je vous laisse. Mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée._

_Et dans un virevoltement de cape très roguien, il prit congé, se promettant intérieurement de tirer les vers du nez du vieux manipulateur un jour ou l'autre._

- Donc il y a un Horcruxe en moins ! Se réjouit Neville. Ca c'est super.

- Oui mais trouver les autres ne va pas être évident, commenta un Harry toujours aussi renfrogné.

Severus le dévisagea longuement. Apparemment, Harry n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange tout à l'heure. Etait-il en train de se faire des idées ? Voyait-il des manipulations de Dumbledore là où il n'y en avait pas ? Il était peut-être tout simplement trop suspicieux.

Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait aucun fait bien précis, mais Severus avait le sentiment que dans cette équation, il lui manquait une inconnue cruciale. Dumbledore cachait quelque chose, il aurait parié dix ans de sa vie là-dessus.

Mais Harry ne voyait rien. Il se focalisait en premier lieu sur ses faiblesses et ses échecs. C'était tellement typique d'Harry ce genre de comportement.

- Peu importe, on a des pistes à présent, et c'est ça le plus important, s'enthousiasma Neville.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape alors ? S'enquit Daphnée.

- Il va falloir en parler avec Andréa, répondit lentement Severus. C'est elle qui connait le plus de choses sur les fondateurs.

- J'irais lui parler demain après les cours, rétorqua Harry d'une voix absente.

- En parlant d'elle, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir qu'est ce qu'elle nous réserve pour demain, dit Neville avec un sourire malicieux. Ce sera bien la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard que j'ai hâte d'avoir histoire de la magie. Et ceux qui n'ont pas choisi cette option vont vite le regretter ! Prédit-il.

Tous les adolescents échangèrent un sourire entendu. Dés qu'ils avaient appris que la mère de Blaise allait remplacer le soporifique fantôme enseignant, tous s'étaient inscrits sans tarder à ce cours.

- Moi je m'inquiète plus de savoir comment nous allons gérer les cours et le fonctionnement de l'AP, s'exclama d'une voix préoccupée Hermione. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte Harry, mais énormément d'élèves veulent s'inscrire. Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- On ne va pas tous les accepter Mione, répondit le Survivant. Il va d'abord falloir faire le tri entre ceux qui désirent réellement s'inscrire à l'AP pour apprendre à se battre et se défendre, et ceux qui sont là par simple curiosité, parce qu'ils veulent suivre leurs amis ou même ceux qui sont pour Voldemort mais veulent glaner des informations. On va devoir mettre en place un système de sélection.

- Tu veux dire des genres de tests ou d'interrogatoires pour percevoir leurs réelles motivations ? Répliqua Draco.

- Un truc du genre oui.

- Moi j'imagine bien un interrogatoire mené par Severus, genre comme les policiers dans ces films moldus, proposa malicieusement Tracey. Rien que sa vue fera partir en courant les moins courageux des prétendants. Il faudrait juste qu'il ait l'air encore plus menaçant que d'habitude, les yeux qui lancent des éclairs et une grimace plus sévère que celle de Minerva.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'image mentale qui se formait dans leurs esprits mais leurs éclats cessèrent très vite devant l'air menaçant de leur professeur de potions préféré.

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, défendit Draco. Tu connais bien les élèves et tu sauras voir s'ils sont justes là parce que c'est à la mode de faire partie de l'AP.

- Je peux m'en charger oui, concéda de mauvaise foi Severus, charmé à l'idée de devoir passer son temps libre à jauger d'ados prépubéres et pour la plupart complètement décérébrés. Il suffira de faire passer une annonce comme quoi toutes les inscriptions se font auprès de moi. Ça en découragera déjà plus d'un.

- Parfait. Après cela il s'agira de juger de leurs niveaux afin de faire des groupes différents, continua Harry. Là il faudra déterminer qui s'occupe de quels groupes.

- Je peux peut-être aussi aider, proposa soudain Luna, sortant de son état de transe dans lequel elle semblait être plongée. Avec Severus je veux dire, juger les gens. Je peux voir leurs auras, pour certains. Je peux être utile moi aussi.

- Mais tu est utile Lu, dit gentiment Harry, un peu surpris. On a besoin de toi, tu le sais bien.

Luna dodelina la tête d'avant en arrière.

- J'ai aussi une idée pour les Horcruxes, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vous le dirais quand je le saurais.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu et changèrent radicalement de sujet. Des fois il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre Luna.

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

Aux alentours de minuit, pendant qu'Harry et ses amis discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau de leur mentor, et alors qu'Albus était en train de terminer de remplir quelques tracasseries administratives concernant sa précieuse école, les flammes dans sa bibliothèque rougeoyèrent soudain de manière violente, réveillant même Fumseck qui était en train de paisiblement se reposer sur son perchoir. Albus leva les yeux et vit alors Thomas Pitt débouler dans son bureau.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère Albus, s'excusa Thomas d'une voix précipitée, sortant de la cheminée et s'avançant vers son ancien mentor.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Albus en se levant de son siège. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

La mine de l'Auror se renferma un peu plus. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les entende, il se rapprocha de Dumbledore et murmura presque.

- Albus, deux membres du Magengamot ont été assassinés ce soir, dans des conditions atroces.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux abasourdi.

- Qui ça ?

- Griselda Marchebank et Gordon Londubat.

- Voldemort je suppose ?

- Justement, on n'en sait rien ! L'alerte a été donnée par le mari de Griselda et la fille de Gordon, mais aucune preuve que Voldemort ne soit derrière ces crimes. Pas de marque dans le ciel, et surtout…

Thomas marqua un temps d'hésitation avait de poursuivre.

- Oui, quoi Thomas ?

- Ces crimes n'ont pas été commis avec des baguettes ou des sorts Albus, finit par lâcher Thomas. Griselda et Gordon ont été massacrés selon un rituel étrange, presque dépecés j'ai l'impression…et il y a ces symboles sur le mur, faits de leur sang…vraiment, je ne comprends rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir Albus ! J'espérais que vous pourriez venir sur les lieux, au cas où vous y comprendriez quelque chose que je n'aurais pas vu.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondit presque machinalement le vieux sorcier. Tu es en charge de l'enquête ?

- Oui, avec Franck. Pour l'instant les choses sont encore un peu floues, on aura bientôt une équipe à notre disposition, mais je ne sais pas Albus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ces meurtres soient anodins.

- Gordon et Griselda étaient les membres les plus âgés du Magengamot, fit remarquer Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, en plein réflexion. Ceux qui étaient là depuis le plus longtemps.

- Ca ne m'avait pas échappé. Albus, pourriez-vous venir dés maintenant ? Le pressa Thomas.

Ledit Albus hocha machinalement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Abandonnant sa plume et ses parchemins, il suivit Thomas jusqu'à sa cheminée, s'apprêtant à aller voir le décor des meurtres de deux anciens amis.

Un mauvais sentiment lui vrillait le cœur. La mort de deux membres du Magengamot juste après celle de Cornélius. Est-ce que cela faisait partie du fameux plan de Tom ?


	72. The Ministry of Magic

**Chapitre 71****: the Ministry of Magic.**

Après s'être rendus sur les lieux des assassinats de Griselda Marchebank, Albus et Thomas se rendirent au Ministère qui était en pleine effervescence cette nuit. D'abord l'assassinat de Fudge dans la matinée, puis maintenant les deux meurtres. La situation était d'autant plus grave que lorsque le pays se retrouvait soudainement sans Premier Ministre et que le suivant n'avait pas été nommé, c'était le membre le plus âgé du Magengamot qui assurait l'intérim en attendant que le nouveau Premier Ministre soit nommé par le Magengamot. Or, rien n'avait été prévu dans le cas où ledit remplaçant viendrait lui aussi à soudainement disparaître.

- Albus vous êtes enfin là ! S'exclama bruyamment Amélia Bones, voyant le directeur de Poudlard faire irruption au Ministère. Autour d'eux régnait un brouhaha monstre, que ce soit les journalistes accourus de partout et prenant des photos de tout et n'importe quoi, les employés du Ministère paniqués ou les Aurors qui tentaient de calmer tout le monde. Albus avait même du mal à s'entendre réfléchir.

- Qui a prévenu tous ces gens Amélia ? Demanda Thomas avec précipitation. Seul le Bureau des Aurors…

- Il y a du avoir une fuite, répondit sa supérieure. Sans que l'on sache comment il y a environ une dizaine de minutes tous ces journalistes ont débarqué et la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les gens paniquent Albus, il serait peut-être bon que vous fassiez une déclaration officielle !

- Ma chère Amélia j'en serais ravi mais nous avons des choses beaucoup plus urgentes à régler avant cela. Serait-il possible de nous trouver un endroit plus au calme ?

- Mon bureau. Thomas, Franck est en train de prendre les dépositions de plusieurs témoins et voisins des victimes, peut-être que vous devriez aller le rejoindre ?

Cela avait l'air d'une question mais Thomas comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un ordre. Et inclinant la tête, il prit congé des deux sorciers.

Albus suivit Amélia jusqu'à son bureau, ignorant les invectives des journalistes lui demandant sur son passage s'il avait l'intention de se présenter au poste de premier ministre, et si ces meurtres étaient l'œuvre de celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Avec un sourire poli et des remarques toutes faites il les envoya gentiment balader.

Le bureau d'Amélia se trouvait au deuxième étage, tout au fond du quartier général des Aurors qui était rempli de monde cette nuit. Comme d'habitude, Albus put constater qu'Amélia était une sorcière extrêmement ordonnée et méthodique. Son bureau en vieux chêne brun était impeccablement rangé, les dossiers soigneusement empilés l'un sur l'autre, du plus important au moins important. Quelques portraits de familles sur le recoin gauche de son bureau et le directeur put reconnaître rapidement une photo représentant Susan Bones et ses parents. La jeune fille avait l'air complètement apeurée sur la photo, ressentait-elle l'anxiété et la tension qui régnaient au Ministère ce soir ?

Une chouette blanche et noir hulula férocement quand il entra dans la pièce et Amélia caressa doucement son animal de compagnie, comme pour la rassurer, mais cela n'empêcha pas Molka, car tel était son nom, de continuer à jeter des regards suspicieux au vieux sorcier. Cela l'amusa profondément.

- Très bien Albus, je vois que vous avez des choses importantes à me dire, ne tournons pas autour du pot, déclara sans ambages la sorcière, s'asseyant derrière son bureau. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Une fois de plus Albus apprécia le franc-parler de son ancienne élève. Amélia serait une excellente ministre de la magie en temps de guerre, il en était de plus en plus persuadé. Harry avait raison.

- J'ai l'intention d'appuyer votre candidature au poste de Ministre, déclara-t-il tout aussi franchement, ce qui n'était pas franchement son style.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux, mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi étonnée que cela.

- Depuis cet après-midi les rumeurs les plus folles circulent au Ministère, répondit-elle. Tout le monde savait que Cornélius ne resterait pas ministre si tel n'était pas votre souhait. J'étais curieuse de savoir par qui vous le remplaceriez, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait moi.

- A qui pensiez-vous ?

- Soit vous-même soit une personnalité de faible envergure que vous pourriez manipuler à votre guise.

- Vos propos me blessent Amélia. Je ne suis pas aussi…

- Albus, cessons ce petit jeu, le coupa-t-elle, posant sur lui un regard froid. Les choses sont trop graves pour ces habituels jeux de politiciens que j'exècre tout particulièrement. Vous dîtes que vous allez supporter ma candidature, alors que je n'avais jamais exprimé publiquement le souhait de devenir ministre, je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est Harry qui m'a soufflé cette idée, se défendit Albus.

Amélia laissa échapper un petit sifflement étonné.

- Alors là je suis étonnée que vous écoutiez ce jeune homme Albus. Les choses ont vraiment changé entre vous deux, dit-elle non sans malice dans la voix.

Albus laissa passer le sarcasme.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée Amélia, vous êtes extrêmement compétente, très respectée dans notre communauté. Votre famille a combattu durant la première guerre, et vous avez fait partie des premières personnes à supporter Harry. En ces temps troubles, nous avons besoin d'une main forte pour diriger le pays et nous conduire à la victoire.

- Ah mais justement Albus, voilà la question cruciale ! Quelle sera exactement ma marge de manœuvre dans tout ça ? Vous et Harry, vous êtes les chefs officiels de la résistance, tout le monde le sait désormais, mais et le ministère ? Quelle place doit-il occuper dans la tenue de cette guerre ? Et surtout, jusqu'à quel point me laisserez-vous agir ? Car Albus, il est hors de question que je sois une marionnette entre vos mains comme l'était Cornélius ou Millicent durant la première guerre, ceci je m'y refuse catégoriquement. Si je devenais Ministre, vous n'auriez pas à me dicter ma conduite ou comment je dois mener ma politique !

La voix d'Amélia Bones était douce, mais sans concessions. Albus ne s'attendait pas à moins de sa part. Quand Harry lui avait fait part de son idée, il avait tout d'abord hésité, parce qu'il savait justement qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien imposer à Amélia. Mais au final, c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien, et puis, cela pimenterait les choses. Après tout, il était le chef suprême du Magengamot, à ce titre il n'était pas dénué de tout pouvoir.

- Bien sûr que non Amélia, se défendit-il onctueusement. Je me contenterais de vous faire part de mes remarques et de mes conseils, ça s'arrêtera là. Après tout, nous travaillons tous ensemble, main dans la main.

La sorcière faillit s'étouffer devant tant d'hypocrisie, mais elle se retint. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette éventualité, mais cela ne lui déplaisait guère. Bien sûr, cela serait une tâche extrêmement difficile, mais c'était pour le bien de sa communauté, et elle ne reculerait pas devant les obstacles.

- Très bien Albus, je suis d'accord. Et je suppose que le reste du Magengamot suivra votre proposition de m'élire Ministre ?

- Je l'espère Amélia.

Cela voulait dire oui en langage Dumbledorien.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller faire une déclaration à la presse, pour les tenir au courant de la situation concernant les deux assassinats, et leur faire part de votre candidature au poste de Ministre, proposa-t-il.

- Excellente idée.

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois, conscients que désormais ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble malgré les différences qui les opposaient. Avec hésitation, Amélia tendit la main dans sa direction, et Albus, surpris, la serra. Désormais leur nouvelle entente était scellée.

*

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Thomas et Franck avaient déjà commencé à mener l'enquête.

Tous deux avaient été prévenus par Amélia mises au courant presque en même temps par les familles des victimes. Elle avait alors mis sur le coup Franck, un des meilleurs Aurors en fonction et Thomas qui avait l'habitude des enquêtes criminelles délicates. Assurément celle-là l'était.

Ils avaient d'abord été envoyés chez les Marchebank et devant l'horreur du spectacle, Thomas était parti prévenir Dumbledore, persuadé que celui-ci devait être mis au courant. Cette affaire n'était pas banale, il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

Franck avait continué seul et commencé à recueillir les témoignages du mari de Griselda et était en train d'interroger la fille de Gordon Londubat quand Thomas vint le rejoindre.

- Je n'étais censée venir ce soir, expliquait une sorcière en larmes. Mais avec ce qui était arrivé ce matin, j'ai voulu m'assurer que mon père allait bien. Ses nerfs étaient sensibles, vous savez il était très âgé, et il avait été malade cet été. Alors je lui ai passé une visite surprise. J'ai voulu le prévenir par cheminette, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Cela m'a un peu inquiété, et donc je suis venu, et là je suis tombée…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais éclata de plus belle en sanglots, et Thomas ressentit l'habituelle pitié que l'on devant les familles des victimes. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire consolerait cette vieille dame qui venait brusquement de perdre son père, dans des conditions atroces. Et le plus dur était qu'elle était celle qui avait trouvé le corps, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Thomas était persuadé que cette vue la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Franck posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la fille de la victime qui redoubla de larmes. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard impuissant, et attendirent quelques minutes qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange madame en rentrant dans la pièce ? Hormis le corps je veux dire ? Demanda avec tact le père de Neville. Quelque chose qui aurait disparu, ou un détail qui vous aurait semblé curieux ? N'importe quoi ?

La vieille dame hocha négativement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention, avoua-t-elle. Quand je suis sortie de la cheminée, j'ai senti quelque chose de liquide sous mes pieds, mais la pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. J'ai alors jeté un Lumos avec ma baguette, et j'ai tenté d'éclairer la pièce. La première chose que j'ai vu, ce sont les dessins sur les murs, mais tout était si obscur que j'ai eu du mal à voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que j'ai vu le sang à terre. Tellement de sang…

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et Thomas se hâta de changer de sujet.

- Et est-ce que vous saviez si votre père avait des ennemis, ou s'il s'était disputé avec quelqu'un récemment ?

Elle hocha la tête, surprise.

- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de vous-savez-qui ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs madame, répondit avec prudence Thomas. Il n'y avait pas de marque au-dessus de la maison, et aucune trace de lui dans la maison. Cela ne semble pas signé de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oh ! Et bien, je…vraiment je ne sais pas, mon père était très vieux vous savez, il siégeait au Magengamot mais c'était surtout pour la forme, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire. La plupart du temps il restait chez lui à lire des livres, c'était un féru de Botanique et il possédait une bibliothèque immense remplie de livres sur ce sujet. Il voyageait avant mais depuis son accident il y a deux ans il avait cessé toute activité de ce genre. Non, vraiment je ne lui connaissais aucun ennemi, aucun problème particulier. C'était un vieil homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

La fille de Gordon se triturait les mains avec impuissance et Franck comprit qu'elle aurait voulu une explication rationnelle quand au drame qui venait de se produire. Mais il ne pouvait en produire aucune. Il connaissait à peine la victime qui devait être un très lointain cousin ou oncle au dixième degré ou quelque chose du genre. Et il aurait voulu la rassurer et lui dire qu'ils allaient épingler le coupable, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de mentir.

Qui d'autre que Voldemort aurait pu vouloir assassiner deux membres du Magengamot ? Personne. Pourtant, tout semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas lui.

Ils adressèrent une nouvelle fois leurs condoléances à la vieille dame et lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver le coupable, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Etant donné les circonstances, Franck l'avait interrogé dehors.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Thomas avec espoir.

Franck secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai eu le droit à plus ou moins le même discours de la part du mari de Griselda. Le pauvre était sous le choc, cela fait plus de 120 ans qu'il était marié avec elle, tu peux imaginer l'état dans lequel il était ! Il n'était pas très cohérent, et je pense qu'il faudra sûrement le réinterroger, mais lui aussi m'a confirmé que sa femme n'avait aucun problème et pas d'ennemis connus. Bien sûr elle était connue pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, mais cela ne lui a pas vraiment attiré d'ennuis. Tous les deux ont été se coucher assez tôt, et quand il s'est réveillé quelques heures plus tard, il a constaté qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Il s'est levé pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et voir ce qu'elle faisait et est tombé sur son cadavre. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un miracle qu'il ne nous ait pas fait une crise cardiaque à ce moment là !

- De mon côté, j'ai emmené Dumbledore chez les Marchebank, pour lui montrer les symboles sur les murs et lui donner une idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'a pas reconnu les symboles même s'ils lui sont familiers, et m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune présence de Voldemort dans les airs. Selon lui, le meurtre a bien été commis par des sorciers, mais sans baguette magique !

- Sans baguette magique ! S'exclama Franck avec incrédulité. Mais attend c'est quoi ce bordel ? Quels sorciers auraient utilisé la manière moldue pour assassiner ces deux pauvres bougres ?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient utilisé la magie, le corrigea son acolyte. Selon Dumbledore, et attention ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, les meurtres auraient été commis selon un rituel de magie noire.

- Ce qui expliquerait les symboles sur les murs, termina Franck, songeur. Très bien, mais cela ne nous explique pas grand-chose.

- Est-ce que les symboles sont les mêmes que chez les Marchebank ?

- Non justement. Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Thomas acquiesça, et, frissonnant, Franck le conduisit à l'intérieur.

La demeure de la victime était de taille moyenne. Seulement deux étages, trois chambres, une grande bibliothèque et un salon petit en comparaison. La victime justement avait été retrouvé dans le salon adjacent la petite cuisine où Franck n'avait pas eu l'impression que Gordon ait passé beaucoup de temps. Selon sa fille, l'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé de lui pendant des décennies, Maxima, était morte de vieillesse l'année dernière et depuis Gordon n'avait pas cherché à la remplacer. Vivant seul, il s'était occupé lui-même de sa maison, sans vraiment de succès étant donné l'état de délabrement de la demeure.

Hormis le corps qui avait été ôté par les soigneurs chargés de faire son autopsie, tout avait été laissé tel quel, et Thomas se prépara mentalement à la vision qui l'attendait.

Si les meubles et le décor étaient différents de chez Griselda, la disposition était la même. Les corps avaient été retrouvés à terre, enfin la partie principale du corps était allongé au milieu de la pièce très précisément, tandis que chacun des membres, arraché violemment on ne savait trop encore comment, avait été disposés dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Thomas avait l'impression d'assister à un jeu morbide et cruel. Les yeux des victimes étaient clos mais leur visage exprimaient une ineffable terreur et Thomas frissonnait en songeant aux souffrances qu'ils avaient du endurer avant de passer dans l'au-delà.

Tout comme le salon de Griselda, cette pièce semblait regorger de sang. Il y en avait absolument partout. Sur le sol où seuls quelques centimètres intacts laissaient voir qu'auparavant, sous cette masse sombre et visqueuse il y avait eu une moquette de couleur claire qu'il était probablement agréable de fouler pieds nus, sur les murs et les meubles également, et aussi, détail surprenant, sur le plafond où on pouvait entrapercevoir plusieurs tâches sombres et ruisselantes. Les Aurors prirent garde à ne pas se placer juste en dessous.

- Regarde, les symboles ont été dessinés sur le mur à ta gauche. Chez les Marchebank c'était à droite, lui indiqua Franck.

Thomas s'approcha pour examiner cela de plus prés. En effet, ils étaient différents de l'autre scène de crime. Sur ce mur d'un jaune très pâle, d'où le rouge ressortait encore plus violemment, avait été dessiné avec doigté et par quelqu'un qui visiblement avait des dons en la matière, un petit sablier suspendu dans les airs, avec en dessous un demi arc de cercle et une sorte de figure géométrique que Thomas fut incapable de reconnaître. Tout cela figurait dans un immense cercle lui-même enfermé dans un carré.

- Tout cela a été tracé avec le sang de la victime, selon les experts, expliqua inutilement Franck. Tu aurais la moindre idée ?

Thomas secoua négativement la tête.

- Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et quoi que l'on puisse penser, je reste persuadé que le seigneur des ténèbres est derrière tout ceci.

- Tu penses que c'est son fameux plan ?

Thomas marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre du bout des lèvres.

- J'en mettrais ma baguette à brûler.

*

_Poudlard._

Et alors que le Ministère de la Magie vivait des moments très intenses en émotion, au moment où Amélia s'apprêtait à devenir la nouvelle Ministre de la magie grâce aux bons offices du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard lui connaissait une rentrée riche en événements.

C'était le premier jour de reprise des cours, et il y avait de l'animation dans l'air. En effet, de par les nouvelles règles en vigueur tout avait été chamboulé et les premières semaines de cours allaient d'ailleurs donner lieu à certaines expérimentations. Il allait en effet falloir faire des groupes de niveaux selon chaque année et tenter de faire des groupes homogènes, concernant la répartition des maisons. Ainsi par exemple Severus allait devoir éviter de ne mettre que des Serpentards dans les groupes les plus forts dans sa matière, comme le lui avait rappelé gentiment Dumbledore. Mixité, mixité, mixité, tel était le nouveau mot d'ordre de cette rentrée.

- Donc comment ça se passe, la première semaine on va avoir cours normalement ou on va dés à présent passer des tests ? Demanda Neville, le nez collé à son emploi du temps très surchargé étant donné qu'il avait gardé la plupart des matières.

- Je crois que pour l'instant ils gardent la même répartition que l'année dernière, par exemple on est toujours avec les Gryffondors en Défenses et en Potions, mais les profs vont nous faire passer des tests dés aujourd'hui et une fois qu'ils auront testé tout le monde ils feront leurs groupes et on aura un nouvel emploi du temps, supposa Eli. Enfin ça me parait la solution la plus logique.

- En même temps ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez la moindre chance de ne pas vous trouver dans les meilleurs groupes dans toutes les matières, soupira Hannah Abbott, assise juste à côté de Neville qui l'avait invité à les joindre. Faisant fi des quelques regards curieux qui l'avait accueilli à la table des Serpentards, guère habituée à voir des Poufsouffle s'aventurer par ici, elle s'était naturellement mêlée à Neville et son groupe et s'y était très vite sentie à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire complice. Tu es très bonne en Sortilèges et tu te débrouilles en Défenses, alors je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras bien. Et si tu as besoin je peux te donner quelques cours supplémentaires.

- Je rêve ou Neville est en train de la draguer ? Murmura Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Je ne savais même pas que ces deux là étaient amis, avoua-t-il d'un air penaud.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il trouvait incroyable que quiconque puisse s'intéresser sentimentalement parlant à une Poufsouffle. Voyant cela, Hermione lui fila un coup de coude bien placé.

- Je vous signale qu'Hannah est une fille très gentille et qui est amie avec Neville depuis la deuxième année. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés l'année dernière quand tu est parti Harry parce que Neville se sentait très seule à l'époque, et je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour lui depuis le bal du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Et Draco si je te surprends encore à la critiquer parce qu'elle est à Poufsouffle je te casse les deux bras ! Tu n'as donc rien retenu du discours de Dumbledore hier !

Draco recula avec précaution. Quelle mouche avait piqué Hermione ce matin ?

- Hermione, tout va bien ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

Ce ne fut pas la Gryffondor qui vint lui apporter une réponse mais une Serpentarde qui avait enfin décidé de se lever.

- Elle est un peu en rogne parce que depuis hier soir il y a plein de filles qui sont venues demander des autographes à Blaise et qui tournent autour de lui. Depuis le Ministère et tout ça il est assez célèbre, et apparemment ses cicatrices ne font plus peur mais impressionnent, déclara d'une traite Jenny, venant s'asseoir entre Hermione et Draco qu'elle dut pousser pour avoir un peu de place.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné. Voilà bien un sujet de conversation qu'ils auraient voulu éviter. Hermione piqua un fard.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Jenny avec une certaine condescendance. Oh c'est super on commence par histoire de la magie ! Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez en premier ?

Heureux de changer de sujet, Harry se précipita sur son emploi du temps.

- Ah, ça risque d'être intéressant ! Défenses contre les Forces du Mal !

- Je me demande bien ce que vaut Charlotte Pitt, songea à voix haute Hermione. On l'a à peine vu au Sanctuaire, Harry, tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler ?

- Un peu il y a quelques jours. Normalement je suis censé être son assistant, donc je vais devoir l'aider à répartir les élèves en groupes de niveaux, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle a de prévu pour aujourd'hui. En tout cas, elle a l'air très compétente et selon Severus elle a une très bonne réputation d'Auror.

- Bah, de toute façon c'est pas comme si n'était pas au niveau, marmonna Draco tout en se régalant d'un délicieux scone encore chaud. Depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, il avait retrouvé l'appétit et avait l'impression qu'un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Il se sentait tellement mieux quand il était loin de son cher paternel.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais son attention fut attirée par son ancien meilleur ami juste en face de lui, qui semblait absorbé par la conversation qu'il avait avec la Poufsouffle, euh Hannah n'est ce pas ?

Les observant attentivement, mais sans donner l'impression qu'il était effectivement en train de les espionner, tâche ô combien ardue, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, Hermione pouvait avoir raison. Ces deux là semblaient très proches, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, cela rendit le Survivant jaloux. Neville était censé être son meilleur ami, pourtant il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette fille qui avait pourtant l'air importante. A quel point s'étaient-ils éloignés ces derniers temps ? Et avant que cette histoire de toile n'éclate, étaient-ils vraiment restés aussi proches qu'ils ne l'étaient quand ils étaient gosses ?

Neville lui manquait. Pas autant qu'Elisabeth, mais quand même. Pourtant, d'un côté ces deux là lui manquaient terriblement, d'un autre, il se sentait encore incapable de leur pardonner.

- Il faut que j'y aille, s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Je vais aller voir Charlotte avant le début des cours, histoire de me mettre au point.

- Ah, professeur Harry ! S'écria joyeusement Jenny. Ca va être génial de te voir assister le prof, toi aussi tu pourras enlever et donner des points ou des retenues ? Parce que comme ça tu vas pouvoir enlever des points à cette pimbêche de…

- Jenny ! L'interrompit Hermione avec colère. Souviens-toi de ce que…

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Plus de rivalités entre maisons ! Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor que je la déteste cette mocheté de Ginny Weasley, c'est juste parce qu'elle est elle ! Se défendit avec ardeur le Serpentarde.

Réprimant un grand éclat de rire, Harry abandonna ses amis et partit rejoindre leur nouvelle professeur de Défenses.

- Ca va faire bizarre de le voir en tant qu'assistant du professeur, fit remarquer Hannah en voyant le Survivant sortir de la Grande Salle. Certains élèves ont toujours peur de lui, confia-t-elle dans un murmure à Neville.

Celui-ci sourit en entendant cela.

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez impressionnant, et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu se battre !

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, comme nous tous. C'est vrai qu'il peut lancer des Impardonnables et qu'il est capable de créer des boules de feu qui détruisent ses ennemis d'un simple coup ?

Neville se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Pour les boules de feu non il n'en est pas encore capable. Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que l'on dit Hannah tu sais.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Oui je sais, mais les rumeurs les plus folles circulent à son sujet. Il peut charmer les serpents, il sait faire de la magie sans baguette, il s'est déjà battu contre un hypogriffe, il pratique la magie noire, il aurait battu Dumbledore en duel, et la liste est encore longue ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait rien pour démentir ces rumeurs.

- Je pense qu'il veut conserver une part de mystère, répondit d'un ton vague le Gryffondor, songeant que parmi ces rumeurs certaines étaient vraies. Et puis il a sans doute un peu de mal à se faire à cette nouvelle situation, avec tout le monde qui le traite comme un héros, ça doit être déstabilisant.

- Oui je comprends, acquiesça la jeune sorcière. Avec la mort de Remus en plus cet été, il doit avoir du mal à s'adapter. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça va mieux entre vous deux ?

Neville se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il n'avait pas raconté à Hannah pour la toile, mais lui avait simplement dit que lui et Harry s'étaient violemment disputés cet été, et que depuis ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Très compréhensive, la jeune sorcière avait été une oreille très attentive et lui avait toujours donné de très bons conseils. Et c'était bien plus facile de se confier à elle car ne faisant pas partie de la bande, elle n'avait pas de partie pris et pouvait être impartiale.

- Pas vraiment. C'est comme si on était devenus de simples connaissances, on se parle à peine. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il préfère se confier à Draco ou Blaise plutôt qu'à moi.

- Et ca te fait mal, conclut pour lui Hannah. Tu ne dois pas laisser la situation s'envenimer Neville, si tu ne vas pas le voir, Harry va croire que tu te soucies comme d'une guigne de votre amitié, et bientôt les choses seront irréparables. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais d'après ce que j'en sais, il a l'air assez fier et obstiné. Je pense que c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Montre-lui que tu as besoin de lui, par exemple, trouve un prétexte pour lui parler en privé et lui demander un conseil. Tu vois tu fais genre que tu as un problème à résoudre et que tu as besoin de son aide ! Ca pourrait briser la glace entre vous deux !

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas bête du tout. Et il pensait même avoir une idée de quel sujet aborder avec son meilleur ami.

- Hannah tu est un génie ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix heureuse, et son amie rougit. C'est une excellente idée que tu viens d'avoir !

- Super alors, répondit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir aider le jeune homme. J'espère que ça marchera parce que ça se voit qu'il te manque. Et je n'aime pas voir ça.

Neville lui adressa un sourire complice. Hannah était vraiment adorable, et probablement qu'elle venait de lui donner le moyen miracle pour tenter de se rapprocher d'Harry. Avec un peu de choses, ils pourraient redevenir comme avant. Enfin, si Harry cessait de faire sa tête de mule bien entendu.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quoi.

- Bon les jeunes, il est temps d'aller en cours ! Les interrompit soudainement la voix tonitruante de Blaise qui venait à peine d'arriver à table et d'engouffrer en quelques secondes, sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione, cinq toasts à la confiture de marmelade en même temps.

Suivant le signal, Neville et Hannah se levèrent et la jeune fille se sépara de son ami pour se rendre à son cours de potions. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards quand à eux s'apprêtaient à vivre leur premier cours de Défenses de la rentrée avec leur sixième professeur consécutif.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

_Bureau de Severus Rogue._

Le professeur de Potions le plus apprécié de Poudlard était en train de corriger quelques copies (et de se retenir à grande peine de mettre des Trolls à certaines copies gryffondoriennes ou poufsouffliennes, tolérance tel était le mot d'ordre que Dumbledore aimait à lui répéter et que Severus se répétait tel un mantra) quand soudain les flammes dans sa cheminée s'animèrent. Et ce fut avec un immense plaisir très bien dissimulé que Severus vit apparaître le délicat visage de Katarina entre les flammes vertes.

- Katarina, quelle plaisante surprise ! Dit-il plaisamment, se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Je ne te dérange pas Severus j'espère, demanda la directrice de Durmstrang. J'ai essayé de te contacter par le talkie mais ça ne répondait pas.

Se maudissant en silence d'avoir oublié le satané appareil dans ses appartements, Severus la rassura en lui indiquant que non, bien évidemment qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas du tout. De toute manière il ne faisait rien d'important.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

- Oh oui, il n'y a aucun souci particulier, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. En fait je me suis entretenue avec Harry il y a quelques minutes et j'ai juste pensé à venir te parler en tête-à-tête. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé.

Severus rougit. En effet, avec tout le boulot qu'ils avaient chacun de leurs côtés, ils avaient à peine le temps de s'appeler. Et après cet été où ils avaient été presque inséparables, le contraste était douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait quelques semaines sans lui parler qu'il ne pensait pas à elle, bien au contraire. Dans son cas à lui, l'absence renforçait cruellement les sentiments.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais débordé, bafouilla-t-il, mais elle l'arrêta d'un doux sourire.

- Moi aussi, en ce moment les choses n'arrêtent pas de bouger, et j'ai peine à croire que la rentrée a commencé il y a plus d'un mois. Les choses passent trop vite, mais on ne doit pas rester aussi longtemps sans se parler Severus.

Sa voix était douce et aucun reproche n'y perçait mais Severus se sentit aussitôt fautif. Ne sachant quoi répondre sans avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile, il changea de conversation.

- Et de quoi as-tu donc parlé avec Harry ?

- Oh, je voulais lui faire part de mon intention de déclarer officiellement que Durmstrang lui était allié. Dans un communiqué de presse ou quelque chose du genre. Tout comme Dumbledore l'a fait avec Poudlard. Faire savoir officiellement qu'il dispose de mon école et de ses forces, s'il en avait besoin un jour.

- C'est très gentil de ta part.

- Ca n'étonnera pas grand monde tu sais. Après tout nous l'avons accueilli pendant plus de 6 mois, et il a été diplômé chez nous. Et puis, de cette manière plus personne n'osera dire que mon école est un vivier de magie noire et de futurs Mangemorts !

Le directeur des Serpentards sourit devant la note de passion qui jaillissait dans la voix de Katarina. Il savait à quel point elle aimait et vivait pour son école, et un tel dévouement la rendait encore plus attachante à ses yeux.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Severus brûlait de dire quelque chose de gentil à son tour, quelque chose qui montrerait à la belle sorcière qu'il n'était pas indifférent face à elle, mais la peur le paralysait sur place. La peur d'être rejeté, de se montrer trop vulnérable ou d'avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Alors il resta planté là, les bras ballants, attendant il ne savait quoi.

Ce fut elle qui finit par rompre le silence.

- Bon et bien je vais y aller, je suis sûre que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire Severus, dit-elle doucement, le dévisageant attentivement.

- Oui, toi aussi, bredouilla-t-il gauchement.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt, insista-t-elle, et l'ancien espion eut le sentiment diffus qu'elle attendait quelque chose de très précis.

Mais quoi, il aurait été incapable de le dire ? Comme quoi on pouvait être très intelligent d'un pur point de vue intellectuel, mais au niveau sentiment être la dernière des triples buses.

- Moi aussi.

Katarina se retint de soupirer. Elle ne tirerait rien de lui ce soir.

- Au revoir Severus.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut de sa vue, laissant derrière elle un professeur de potions tout désemparé.

- Tu aurais du lui demander de sortir avec toi, l'interrompit alors une voix féminine derrière lui, et Severus sursauta violemment.

Trébuchant et posant la main droite sur sa poitrine qui battait la chamade, Severus se retourna et fit face à Andréa et Charlotte, qui le dévisageaient toutes les deux avec attendrissement.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il va te falloir prendre des cours du soir mon cher Severus, clama Andréa, entrant complètement dans la pièce. Elle et Charlotte étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt, voulant simplement voir si Severus voulait venir avec elles boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard avec elles, quand de par la porte entrouverte elles n'avaient pu s'empêcher de voir (espionner) ledit professeur de Potions balbutier devant Katarina. Emplies de pitié pour ce pauvre bougre pas très doué au niveau relationnel, elles se décidèrent à prendre les choses en main.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à faire la cour à Katarina, ajouta Charlotte avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, grommela l'ancien Mangemort, se rasseyant à son bureau et retournant à ses copies. Il espérait qu'ainsi les deux femelles le laisseraient tranquilles.

Il avait clairement sous-estimé leur obstination en la matière.

- Mais si, mais si, rétorqua Charlotte, tu vois très bien de quoi nous voulons parler. En attendant, au lieu de te conduire comme un hypogriffe mal léché, prend ta cape et suis-nous.

- Où ça ?

- Aux Trois Balais. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les trois, susurra Andréa. Et Severus, tu as intérêt à nous suivre sinon on va chercher Andy, Morgana et Minerva et tu n'auras plus deux femmes mais cinq sur le dos pour te harceler.

Levant les yeux vers les deux sorcières qui arboraient le même sourire de conspiratrice, Severus laissa échapper un profond soupir et se leva, non mécontent de laisser là ces copies tellement lamentables soit dit en passant, et les suivit, la mort dans l'âme, et priant pour que le supplice ne dure pas trop longtemps.

*

- Il y a encore eu un nouvel assassinat au Magengamot! Murmura Jenny à Eli, reposant son exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table.

- C'est le 4ème ce mois-ci résuma Eli. D'abord Griselda Marchebank et Gordon Londubat, puis Edouard Zabini et maintenant Lisette McKinnon. Et tous de la même manière. Dépecés à la manière moldue.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard préoccupé. Comme l'avait si bien dit Elisabeth, c'était le quatrième membre du Magengamot qui se faisait massacrer depuis la rentrée. Si au début personne n'y avait prêté attention, la presse étant trop obnubilée par la bataille du Ministère et le retour de Voldemort, désormais ces morts faisaient la une des journaux et occupaient tous les esprits. Ce n'était quand même pas banal, surtout que ces assassinats n'étaient pas revendiqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, aucune marque ne flottait au-dessus des maisons des victimes, et d'ailleurs la troisième, un grand-oncle du troisième ou quatrième degré de Blaise, n'avait été trouvé qu'une semaine plus tard par un vieil ami qui s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard, intervint Lucas qui venait juste d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit rapidement à côté de sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un sourire complice qui comme à chaque fois fit violemment rougir Jenny.

Voldemort veut décimer le Magengamot en entier, dit-il en croquant dans son toast à la confiture.

- Mais pourquoi s'y prendre de cette manière ? S'interrogea Elisabeth. Ce n'est absolument pas son genre, lui il est plutôt du genre un petit Avada et c'est fini. Et il le revendiquerait haut et fort.

- Le journaliste parle de symboles sataniques, l'interrompit Jenny, reprenant la lecture de son journal. Mon dieu quel idiot, en plus son article est criblé de fautes d'orthographes ! Vraiment quel torchon ce journal !

- Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître ces symboles, murmura Elisabeth, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie les images de l'article. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont très anciens.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand son attention fut attirée par son ancien petit ami qui fit son entrée dans la salle. Il la remarqua aussitôt mais se contenta de lui sourire brièvement avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Daphnée et Draco, à l'autre bout de la table.

C'était comme si elle n'existait même pas et la Serdaigle sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Ça avait beau faire plusieurs mois que ça durait, elle avait toujours autant de mal à accepter la situation.

- Ca ne s'est toujours pas amélioré ? Demanda gentiment Lucas.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Il me parle quelque fois, mais on se voit à peine avec les entrainements, les cours et tout ce qu'il a à faire.

- Il ne t'évite pas forcément, même nous on le voit très peu ces derniers temps, et le fait qu'il ne suive pas les mêmes cours que toi, ça n'aide pas, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix réconfortante. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps je suppose.

- Je sais, et j'essaie de lui laisser de l'espace.

- Oui mais faut pas lui en donner trop non plus, sinon il va finir par aller voir ailleurs, s'exclama Jenny avec son franc-parler habituel.

Lucas lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

- Jenny tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue ? Sur le tact et la diplomatie ?

Elle baissa vivement la tête et Eli se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reformula la Serpentarde, c'est que peut-être tu pourrais essayer d'aller vers lui, engager la discussion ou créer des occasions pour que vous vous retrouviez rien qu'à deux.

- J'essaie mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente harcelé, soupira Eli. Mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que je vais le récupérer.

Et comme si le Survivant l'avait entendu, il leva les yeux et croisa brièvement son regard. Ils échangèrent alors un bref sourire avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre et Elisabeth sentit son habituelle détermination la regagner. Bien sûr qu'il finirait par revenir. Après tout, Harry et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Un peu comme Jenny et Lucas, mais en moins bizarre, songea-t-elle malicieusement en reportant son attention sur les deux âmes sœurs qui se dévoraient des yeux. L'alchimie entre eux était presque palpable dans les airs.

Reposant ses yeux sur son assiette, elle constata en entendant un bruissement d'ailes dans les airs que le courrier était arrivé.

Elle reconnut aussitôt le hibou des Potter qui venait lui apporter une lettre. Depuis cet été, ses liens avec James et Lily s'étaient considérablement réchauffés, et elle n'était guère étonnée qu'ils cherchent à lui écrire. Décrochant la lettre de la patte du hibou, elle constata qu'il y avait une deuxième lettre, adressée à Harry. Laissant échapper un petit soupir de lassitude, elle offrit un bout de pain au hibou qui s'en saisit joyeusement avant de se diriger quelques mètres plus loin vers Harry.

Ce dernier se tendit instinctivement en reconnaissant l'animal et tenta de le repousser, mais le hibou ne se laissa pas faire. Têtu comme sa famille, il se rapprocha en sautillant du Survivant qui, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, se décida à ôter hâtivement la lettre de la patte du hibou. Celui-ci hulula joyeusement, probablement fier d'avoir rempli sa mission à bien, et s'envola en direction du plafond magique où il disparut vite hors de la vue d'Elisabeth.

Cette dernière vit son ancien petit ami froisser la lettre qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Brûlant d'envie d'aller lui passer un savon, elle se retint à grande peine et s'occupa plutôt à lire son propre courrier. La lettre, qui venait de Lily, était assez courte. Elle se contentait de lui dire que James s'était bien remis de ses blessures et retournerait dans quelques jours au travail, que tous deux étaient très occupés et qu'ils espéraient que tout se passait bien à Poudlard.

Et dans les dernières lignes, Lily lui demandait si Elisabeth pouvait leur donner des nouvelles de Ryan et Harry. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en lisant cela. Visiblement, aucun des deux garçons ne voulait entretenir de relations pour le moment avec James et Lily. Ces deux là devaient être terriblement malheureux.

Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne parlait pas à Ryan que d'ailleurs elle voyait à peine vu qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun cours en commun, et avec Harry ils ne parlaient que de la pluie et du beau temps. Comment faire pour faire comprendre à cet âne bâté qu'il agissait comme le dernier des imbéciles ? Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée, elle devait y aller en douceur, ou sinon elle le perdrait pour de bon. Mais ça commençait à faire long et Elisabeth Black n'était pas connu pour son extrême patience.

Et le plus douloureux dans tout cela, c'était de voir autour d'elle les couples qui étaient en train lentement mais sûrement de se former. Blaise et Hermione, Neville et Hannah, Jenny et Lucas, Draco et Tracey…c'était comme si Cupidon avait décidé que c'était la saison des amours mais qu'elle devait rester la touche et voir Harry s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle.

Il lui avait promis pendant les vacances qu'il allait faire des efforts et que tout finirait par redevenir comme avant. Mais il ne tenait pas sa promesse et plus les jours passaient, plus elle le sentait partir.

Tentant de réprimer les larmes qui montaient en elle, Elisabeth repoussa son assiette et sortit de table. Au lieu de rester là à se lamenter comme une bécasse, elle ferait mieux de se remuer et de trouver un plan pour le récupérer.

*****

_Salle commune des Serpentards._

Quand Jenny entra dans sa salle commune ce soir là, elle remarqua une scène qui ne manqua pas de l'attendrir, elle qui pourtant était comme toute Serpentarde digne de sa maison, difficile à émouvoir.

Tout au fond, prés de la cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un magnifique feu aux couleurs jaune et orange, se trouvaient deux de ses amis, et leur pose était si proche et si complice qu'elle se demanda pendant quelques instants si vraiment elle avait le droit de venir les interrompre.

Qui sait, peut-être que c'était ce soir que les deux neurones émotionnelles de Blaise allaient enfin se mettre à fonctionner et qu'il allait voir qu'Hermione était la fille qui lui fallait ! Parce que la gamine en était persuadée, ces deux là étaient destinés à être ensemble. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre !

Ouais, en même temps c'était Blaise, un mec, donc forcément pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen le plus discret pour passer devant eux et rejoindre son dortoir sans se faire repérer, Blaise finit par lever les yeux et la remarquer, et joyeusement il l'appela pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Murmurant silencieusement un 'je suis désolée' à l'encontre d'Hermione qui haussa doucement les épaules, elle se rapprocha d'eux et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de la Gryffondor.

- La Salle Commune est déserte ce soir, remarqua Jenny en guise de début de conversation.

- Il est plus de deux heures du matin, constata Hermione. Tout le monde ne se couche pas aussi tard que toi tu sais, surtout les plus jeunes.

- Ouais ouais. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai passé ma soirée à entraîner ces idiots de seconde année. Par Merlin, y en a aucun qui est doué, tous des buses ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir avec eux, comme par hasard, j'ai eu le pire groupe !

- Tu es peut-être un peu dure avec eux, suggéra Hermione non sans diplomatie. Ils sont encore jeunes, il faut que tu y ailles doucement. Et puis toi à leur âge tu étais pareille.

- Absolument pas ! Moi j'ai toujours été extrêmement douée, c'est dans mes gênes. Mais eux, ce sont des cas désespérés !

Alors que la situation embraya sur les entraînements et le niveau des élèves en général, Hermione finissant par admettre qu'elle aussi avait des difficultés avec son groupe, une venue tardive fit son apparition dans l'antre des serpents, et Hermione se tendit aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut celle-là ? Siffla une Jenny particulièrement hargneuse.

Jennica Logan s'approcha vers eux lentement et Hermione vit le visage de Blaise se fermer, ce qui lui redonna légèrement espoir.

Elle savait pertinemment que les deux Serpentards étaient plus ou moins sortis ensemble l'année dernière mais que cela avait brusquement cessé après le Ministère. Jennica était passée le voir à plusieurs reprises à l'infirmerie, mais Blaise était trop mal en point pour la voir et lui parler. Et après ça il l'avait évité comme la peste.

Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas être venue elle aussi ou parce qu'il avait trop honte de son allure.

- Blaise, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda la septième année d'une voix embarrassée, ce qui était assez nouveau pour elle. Jennica était toujours si sûre d'elle et déterminée.

- Si tu veux, répondit froidement le jeune homme. Jennica fut sur le point de répondre quand elle remarqua que les deux amies restaient là et ne manifestaient aucune intention de bouger.

- En privé si possible ?

- Viens, on va aller dans mon dortoir, personne n'y est encore.

Blaise adressa un petit signe de tête aux deux filles qui semblait vouloir dire 'je reviens tout de suite' et lui et Jennica disparurent de vue.

Jenny attendit environ une minute avant de se lever à son tour.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je vais écouter ce qu'ils disent ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me suivre ?

- Mais Jenny on ne peut quand même pas les espionner ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Mione, cette fille est ta rivale, tu dois l'éliminer par tous les moyens ! Elle a des avantages que tu n'as pas, elle est canon, et surtout elle a déjà fricoté avec notre Blaise, et lui est assez bête et hormonal pour lui succomber une nouvelle fois, parce que tu le sais comme moi, les mecs, ce sont des petites bêtes profondément stupides. Il suffit qu'une jolie fille bien foutue revienne les voir, et même si c'est une vraie garce, même si elle les a déjà fait souffrir, peu leur importe ils se laissent complètement aveugler, ils sont encore plus bêtes que leurs pieds, et toi alors que tu est sincèrement amoureuse de lui et que tu es une fille absolument merveilleuse qui le rendrait super heureuse, il ne te voit même pas. Et ça ne peut pas arriver, je le laisserai pas faire ! Alors tu lèves tes fesses de ce canapé, t'arrêtes de te lamenter et tu me suis. On va écouter ce qu'ils disent et ainsi on pourra aviser de ce que toi tu vas faire !

- Comment ça moi ce que je vais faire ?

Jenny laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération. Hermione était trop noble pour son propre bien. Elle devait apprendre à devenir une perfide Serpentarde.

- Bon, tu m'écoutes et tu me suis. De toute façon que tu viennes ou non moi je vais aller les espionner, et je te conseille de venir pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent en songeant aux nombreuses bêtises que son amie pouvait faire et elle se leva d'un bond du canapé. Les deux jeunes sorcières se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte du dortoir de Blaise et se collèrent à l'épaisse porte en bois.

- Tu entends quelque chose ? Murmura Jenny.

- Oui, je viens d'entendre quelqu'un me demandant si j'entendais quelque chose ! Répondit avec sarcasme la Gryffondor.

Jenny ronchonna et elles se remirent à l'écoute. Mais les bruits qui leur parvenaient étaient étouffés et elles avaient bien du mal à distinguer des paroles au milieu de tout ça.

- Je crois qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle était désolée, chuchota Hermione au bout de quelques minutes d'espionnage. Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ?

- Que c'est une idiote pas douée et pas rapide. Le Ministère c'était il y a cinq mois, il était temps qu'elle présente ses excuses cette pimbêche. Oh elle m'énerve cette fille, tout ça parce qu'elle a une plastique parfaite et que presque tous les mecs bavent devant elle, elle se croit tout permis ! Si cet idiot tombe dans le panneau je lui mets une claque !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu prends ça bien plus à cœur que moi ?

- Je veux vous voir ensemble, c'est tout. En ce moment dans le groupe niveau amour c'est carrément mort. Entre Harry qui joue les ânes bâtés avec Eli, Tracey qui a rompu avec mon cousin, Draco qui apparemment n'a pas compris que les filles on pouvait aussi jouer avec et Lucas qui ne s'est pas encore décidé à m'épouser et me faire plein de bébés, c'est à croire que notre groupe est composé d'adolescents hormonalement dysfonctionnels !

Hermione éclata de rire et dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

- T'épouser et te faire plein de bébés ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Ouais, enfin sans le mariage et les bébés, juste tout le reste quoi, répondit la gamine, esquissant un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais que t'as une case en moins toi ?

- Oui c'est une probabilité probablement probable. Mais en attendant, écoute ce qui se dit derrière !

Elles recollèrent leurs oreilles et poursuivirent leurs missions à la James Bond.

- Je crois qu'elle s'excuse pour le Ministère, elle dit qu'elle avait peur mais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne tient pas à lui, oh la garce !

- Jenny ton langage !

- Non mais vraiment, pour qui elle se prend ! Moi Hermione je dis, tu fonces là-dedans et tu lui mets une bonne gifle à elle, puis lui tu l'embrasses ! Ca leur remettra les idées en place.

- La violence ne résous rien, et je ne vais pas l'embrasser !

- Ben tu vas faire quoi alors pour l'avoir Blaise ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec découragement.

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire, elle ne l'aime pas ! Pas comme toi ! Mione, tu dois te battre pour ce que tu veux, tu l'aimes Blaise non ?

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille.

- Alors fonce, joue ta Gryffondor, vous n'avez pas que des défauts tu sais !

- Et s'il me rejette ?

- Ce sera le pire des décérébrés du bulbe rachidien comme dirait Eli. Tu sais Mione, un jour le grand philosophe Mick Jagger a dit « on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, mais si on essaie, on obtiendra ce dont on a besoin ». Et bien il faut appliquer cette devise ! Ca va marcher, j'en suis persuadée. Au pire, on trouvera un moyen de le forcer !

- Jenny !

- Oh je rigole, relax. Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ou non ?

Hermione allait répondre quand une voix féminine vint les interrompre.

- Bah alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous essayez de surprendre Blaise en petite tenue par le trou de serrure ?

Elles se retournèrent et virent Tracey se tenir à quelques centimètres seulement.

- Chut ! Sifflèrent-elles, et leur amie vint elle aussi coller son oreille à la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'on écoute au fait ?

- Cette cruche de Jennica faire une déclaration à Blaise alors qu'il est à Mione. On essaie de voir comment il réagit pour qu'après Mione passe à l'attaque !

- Ah je vois, s'exclama en chuchotant Tracey. O rage, ô désespoir, ô jalousie ennemie ! Si même Hermione Granger commence à écouter aux portes, alors qu'adviendra-t-il de nous pauvres mortels quand nous serons confrontés à de telles situations, à quelles extrémités infâmes nous heurterons-nous !

Jenny et Tracey se mirent aussitôt à pouffer de rire telles des gamines ayant fait une bêtise et Hermione roula les yeux. Ces deux là étaient impayables.

Si jamais Blaise les entendait, elle les tuerait lentement et sans éprouver le moindre remord.

Il était temps qu'elle songe à se trouver de nouvelles amis moins embarrassantes et emmerdantes.

- Vous avez fini ? Siffla-t-elle. Ils pourraient nous entendre !

- Non pas que je n'apprécie pas d'écouter deux idiots roucouler, mais moi je meurs de sommeil, alors je vais aller me dodoter, répondit Tracey en baillant.

Ah au fait Jenny j'ai vu ton autre moitié retourner vers sa salle commune avec une Gryffondor assez jolie et qui lui tenait le bras, dit-elle d'un ton trop innocent pour être crédible.

La Serpentarde eut aussitôt l'air affolé. Ecarquillant les yeux et poussant un petit glapissement elle partit en courant.

Tracey éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de t'amuser avec elle comme ça ! Chuchota Hermione, le ton légèrement réprobateur.

- Oh arrête la seule distraction possible ces derniers temps c'est soit regarder Severus faire peur à des gamines qui veulent intégrer l'AP pour rencontrer des mecs soit s'amuser avec Jenny, en plus c'est trop facile de la faire marcher.

Bon allez Mione, pas de bêtises ce soir, ne dévergonde pas notre cher Blaise !

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil taquin, Tracey retourna dans son dortoir, laissant derrière elle une Gryffondor anxieuse et stressée. Elle était sensée faire quoi, continuer à guetter ?

C'était un peu pathétique quand même comme situation, tellement peu digne.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans son dortoir, elle entendit brusquement des bruits de pas s'avancer vers la porte, et avec précipitation, trébuchant presque au passage, elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des serpents, s'écroulant dans le canapé prés de la cheminée et maudissant au passage Jenny Derwent de l'avoir laissé en plan comme ça.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Blaise ne revienne la voir. Mais pas de Jennica.

Est-ce que c'était bon signe ?

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, dit-il doucement, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, gênée.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui elle voulait juste me parler, bah, rien d'intéressant, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle avec précipitation, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Et voyant un air étonné se peindre sur son visage, Hermione eut envie de se foutre des baffes à elle-même.

- Non pas du tout, finit-il par répondre. On s'est amusés l'année dernière, mais ça s'arrête là.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et s'empêcha de montrer à quel point elle était soulagée.

- Il se fait tard, je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma salle commune.

Elle se leva, et Blaise la suivit.

- Attends, je vais te raccompagner.

- C'est très gentil.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent en silence vers la tour des Gryffondors. Mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, au contraire, ils se connaissaient tellement bien que leurs moments de silence étaient remplis de complicité et de douceur.

Et pendant tout ce trajet, notre Hermione se trouva en proie à un terrible dilemme. Devait-elle suivre les conseils de Jenny ou attendre encore un peu ? Et si en se déclarant elle gâchait leur amitié si précieuse ?

Elle aurait adoré avoir l'avis d'une autre fille, mais Daphnée n'avait aucune expérience, Tracey était trop occupée avec Draco en ce moment, Luna, bon c'était Luna pas besoin de détailler, et elle ne voulait pas déranger Eli avec de telles histoires, même si son avis aurait été précieux et plus avisé que celui de Jenny.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Ce soir elle se sentait juste très lasse, et en avait marre de tous ces faux-semblants. Marre de prétendre, marre d'avoir peur qu'un jour il se mette à regarder une fille comme elle voudrait qu'il la regarde.

Simplement marre.

Des fois, il faut juste foncer.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa tour, elle se retourna et fit face à son ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant tout d'un coup si sérieuse.

Hermione reprit une profonde inspiration, rassembla tout son courage Gryffondorien, s'avança vers lui et sans crier garde posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Blaise mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais bien naturellement il se laissa très vite entraîner par le mouvement et lui rendit son baiser, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et pourquoi Hermione agissait de la sorte.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit que son amie avait les joues toutes rouges et les yeux brillants. Encore une fois, il songea qu'elle était assez jolie dans son genre.

- Euh, on vient de s'embrasser ?

Le pauvre Blaise était tout déboussolé. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous saute dessus, à passé trois heures du matin et qu'on vous embrasse (très bien cela dit en passant).

- Oui, répondit le plus calmement possible la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Fut la réponse particulièrement intelligente de Blaise.

Et on va recommencer ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ah, euh, ok, c'était juste pour savoir.

- Sauf si tu n'as pas envie ! Se hâta-t-elle de dire.

- Si, si, bien sûr, enfin oui je, euh j'y avais jamais pensé, mais euh en fait ce serait plutôt pas mal. Même bien, enfin je pense. Sauf si toi tu ne veux pas !

- Blaise, c'est moi qui t'ait embrassé, à ton avis, je n'ai pas envie de continuer ?

- Ben si. Enfin euh, ouais. Ok.

Blaise secoua la tête avec un semblant de détermination mais il était visible qu'il était toujours un peu sous le choc. Hermione avait envie de rire et de danser en même temps. Cela se passait dix fois mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et en même temps c'était tellement typique de Blaise.

Ils se sourirent, mi-gênés, mi-heureux.

- On se voit demain alors ? Dit-il.

- Comme tous les jours, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Blaise se mit à se dandiner sur ses pieds.

- Ok, alors euh bonne nuit ?

- Bonne nuit Blaise.

Tous deux restèrent immobiles, n'osant pas avancer vers l'autre. Tout ça était juste si surréaliste, songea Hermione. Une heure auparavant ils étaient en train de discuter potions dans la salle commune, et maintenant voilà que, que quoi ils sortaient ensemble ?

Apparemment oui.

Blaise s'avança soudain vers elle, la prenant totalement au dépourvu, et l'embrassa rapidement.

- A demain, dit-il plus doucement.

Et Hermione le regarda partir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Note de l'auteur : désolée pour ces mises à jour de plus en plus irrégulières mais cette année entre les cours et le boulot, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de me consacrer à RISS…mais je n'abandonne pas. Simplement je n'updaterais pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Egalement, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews. En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre. Au pire ce sera pour les vacances de Noël, mais en attendant j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu.


End file.
